DISNEY-GANTZ
by SnakeJafar
Summary: Jim Hawkins era un chico rebelde e incomprendido, obsesionado con el sexo, pero el día de su muerte cambiará las cosas para él. Adaptación del universo Disney (Aladdín, Hércules, Frozen, La Sirenita, etc). JimxAriel. Aviso de mucha violencia y lemmon. Ciencia ficción. ¡Dadle una oportunidad, no os arrepentiréis!
1. REBELDE SIN CAUSA

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, y no busco sacar ningún tipo de beneficio con ellos.**

* * *

"Vaya mierda-pensó Jim-como si esto no lo supiera" Lanzó un vistazo por la ventana: los árboles estaban terminando de deshacerse de las últimas hojas, y completamente pelados se dejaban azotar por el frío viento, adquiriendo un aspecto fantasmal. "Qué asco"-pensó Jim, viendo como una hoja amarillenta y putrefacta caía lentamente, hasta hundirse en un charco de la calle.

-….diciendo?-Jim levantó la vista al ver que tenía a su profesora justo enfrente, mirándole enfadada.

-¿Perdón, que dices?-preguntó el chico, aturdido. Se escucharon risas de los otros pupitres.

-He dicho que si podías repetir lo que estoy diciendo-gruñó la maestra, respirando profundamente-pero ya veo que no. Y trátame de usted.

"¿Por qué, vieja zorra? Tú no lo haces"-pensó Jim, pero solo la sostuvo la mirada. La profesora volvió hacia la pizarra y continuó con la explicación.

-El complemento directo hace que la oración sea….-Jim solo alcanzó a escuchar aquella frase, porque ya estaba sumido en sus sombríos pensamientos una vez más.

Desde el último pupitre de la última fila, el joven Hawkins era el rebelde de la clase por excelencia. Con cara de pocos amigos y siempre respondiendo a los profesores, Jim era el "malote" de segundo grado. Muchas chicas de años menores suspiraban por él, aunque las de su curso no le hacían demasiado caso. Ya estaban acostumbradas a su personalidad sombría, y además se había ganado muy mala fama: después de intentar acostarse con Blancanieves en cuarto y que la chica hubiese salido corriendo y llorando, Jim se había cobrado fama de pervertido. Y era cierto. Jim pasaba gran parte del día pensando en chicas, chicas hermosas, de provocadora mirada y atrayentes pechos. Más de una vez su madre lo había pillado viendo porno en su habitación, y también se había ganado varias bofetadas de parte de sus compañeras por lanzarles miradas descaradas.

Jim era un chico solitario. No era un antisocial, tenía un grupo de colegas, pero últimamente iba mucho menos con ellos. Los viernes en la discoteca bebía como un cosaco y se ponía terriblemente borracho, volviendo a su casa a altas horas de la noche, muchas veces entre terribles vómitos. Bebía para olvidar, bebía para no recordar lo patética que resultaba su existencia, lo fracasado que se sentía y lo mucho que le dolía el corazón. Su padre se había ido cuando él era pequeño, después de tener muchas discusiones con su madre entre noche y noche. No se había despedido de Jim, y tampoco había vuelto a verlo nunca. Jim no le echaba de menos, ni quería volver a verlo, pero le dolía. Le dolía mucho. "Un simple te echaré de menos habría estado guay"-le había dicho una vez a Mérida, la única chica con la que había tenido una relación más duradera, hasta que ella le había mandado a la mierda porque solo le interesaba su cuerpo.

-…¡Eso es un verbo copulativo!-le gritó la profesora a John, un chico de la primera fila, que se encogió en su asiento, asustado.

"Copulativo…"-la mente de Jim volvió a sumirse en torvas fantasías, mientras la Casamentera seguía explicando. La llamaban la Casamentera irónicamente, porque siempre estaba pendiente de las parejas del instituto y le encantaba separarlas y meterse con ellas. Era soltera, por supuesto. La Casamentera llevaba siendo profesora de Jim tres cursos, y entre ellos existía un odio visceral que no se expresaban con palabras, pero que siempre flotaba en el aire. La Casamentera era profesora de Lengua, la asignatura que más le costaba a Jim, y se consideraba a sí misma un diccionario de la Real Academia andante, aunque a veces ella misma hablaba fatal. Lo que más le gustaba a la Casamentera era gritar a sus alumnos cuando se equivocaban, y hacerlos sentir unos paletos ignorantes. Nunca una clase de sintaxis había sido tan tensa.

"Tiene un buen culo-había dicho una vez Jim, bromeando con sus amigos-yo le follaba las tetas". Había metido bastante la pata, porque la gorda y vieja Casamentera pasaba justo por allí, y lo había escuchado. Estuvo tres días expulsado, y tuvo una bronca tremenda con su madre. "Podrías dejar de pensar con el pene, SOLO POR UN RATO"-le había gritado una acalorada Sarah Hawkins, fuera de sí. Luego de eso habían tardado dos semanas en volver a hablarse, y ella había llorado mucho. Cuando Jim la escuchaba llorar simplemente se alejaba. De pequeño había sufrido mucho cuando su madre lloraba, y hacía lo imposible por animarla: se disfrazaba, le cantaba una canción, le hacía un dibujo… pero con los años se había endurecido, y ya no quería saber nada de ella.

-¿Cómo no puedes saberte a estas alturas el pretérito del subjuntivo?-ladró la Casamentera a Alicia, una alumna muy distraída que era la segunda en la lista negra detrás de Jim. El chico se quedó observando a Alicia, cuya rubia cabellera le llegaba hasta la espalda, y se preguntó cómo sería sin aquel ridículo uniforme que siempre llevaba. El instituto era público, pero por alguna razón los padres de la niña se empeñaban en que ella fuese con uniforme, como si fuese especial. "Fascistas"-había dicho Peter, uno de los colegas de Jim, adicto a la mariguana.

"Eres una pequeña zorra"-pensaba Jim, observando a Alicia, que parecía indiferente ante la regañina de la Casamentera. Siempre estaba en las nubes, incluso cuando la vieja sargento la regañaba. Por su mente pasó la imagen de él encima de Alicia. La rubia estaba desnuda y gimiendo, mientras él la penetraba con violencia. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. Se estaba poniendo cachondo, otra vez.

-¡…no pasarás de curso, si te parecieras un poco más a tu hermana, y menos a un babuino idiota!-la Casamentera continuaba con su horrible bronca.

-Me encantan los babuinos-murmuró Alicia, sonriendo estúpidamente, lo que provocó la cólera de la Casamentera.

"Joder… joder"-Jim se los imaginaba a los dos solos en la sala de castigos (que era como probablemente acabarían el día), desnudándose y haciéndolo encima de la mesa del profesor. Alicia gritaría mucho, pero nadie los escucharía…"Sí…"

-Pero… ¡serás cerdo!-la voz de Cenicienta, su compañera de pupitre, le sacó de su ensimismamiento-¡Qué asco!

Jim levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Se había comenzado a frotar inconscientemente, y ahora toda la clase le observaba, perplejos. Cenicienta, la chica más estudiosa del curso, a la que habían sentado a su lado con la intención de hacerle mejorar, se incorporó asqueada, y se alejó de él.

-¡Quiero un cambio de sitio!-le pidió a la Casamentera, que tenía los ojos como platos. La maestra dejó el pupitre de Alicia y avanzó hacia el de Jim sin dejar de observarlo con rostro inexpresivo. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar.

-Vete de mi clase-dijo finalmente la profesora-vete, y no vuelvas.

-¿Qué?-Jim la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué rayos decía aquella cabrona?

-¡FUERA!-gritó la Casamentera, enrojeciendo de ira.

-¡Pero…!

-¡VETE DE MI CLASE, BASURA, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!-la Casamentera agarró un estuche de la mesa de Cenicienta y se lo arrojó a Jim a la cabeza- ¡VETE, FUERA, ERES UNA DESGRACIA!¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA TU MADRE, Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEAN! ¡FRACASADO! ¡GILIPOLLAS!-tiró el pupitre de Jim al suelo, y continuó arrojándole cosas.

-¡Vale, vale!-Jim no sabía qué hacer, ella había perdido el control totalmente, nunca la había visto tan enfadada, y todos continuaban mirándole en silencio, incapaces de ayudar, incapaces de decir nada.

-¡FUERA! ¡SACO DE MIERDA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍIII!-los gritos de la Casamentera acompañaron al chico hasta la puerta. Jim cerró de un portazo, y se alejó corriendo. Se escondió en el baño justo cuando la escuchaba salir de la clase, buscándolo. Parecía capaz de pegarle y todo. Y él no podía defenderse de ella.

Escondido en el lavabo, se observó en el espejo. Estaba pálido y tenía unas terribles ojeras. Normal, era primera hora de la mañana, apenas había amanecido y él había dormido solo tres horas, porque había pasado la noche en Decas, la discoteca a la que solían ir a armar jaleo.

Jim se dio cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa. No esperaba haber formado ese lío, no era su intención enfadarla así. El creía odiar a la Casamentera, pero después de aquellos gritos se había dado cuenta de que quien realmente le odiaba era ella a él. A ella le daba igual el chico, solamente le era una molestia. No quería que aprendiera, ni que mejorara, ni siquiera joderle. Solo quería que él desapareciese. Como todo el mundo.

-¡Joder!-Jim le dio un puñetazo al grifo, haciéndose sangre en los nudillos. Se observó en el espejo unos instantes. No le importaba meterse en broncas si ya estaba preparado para ello, pero esa vez le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa-mierda….-las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos. No, no era posible. No podía llorar. No quería llorar. Pero ya era tarde. Unos gruesos lagrimones brotaron de los ojos del chico, que comenzó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo. Se trató de secar, mezclando las lágrimas con la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos, cuando escuchó que alguien venía. Corrió a esconderse en una de las letrinas, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo vieran llorar, él era un hombre. Por una rendija de la puerta vio que era Cubby, un alumno más pequeño que conocía del endobús. Estaba meando en uno de los retretes de a pié. Jim decidió esperar a que se fuera y aprovechar para calmarse, y luego saldría de allí.

* * *

-¡Aquí estás, campeón! ¡El rey de la paja!-Gastón le dio un fuerte golpe a Jim en el hombro, riendo estruendosamente. Era el chico más popular del curso, y uno de sus mejores amigos, o eso se suponía. A Jim él le parecía un gilipollas sin escrúpulos, pero en el fondo sabía que él era igual.

-No sabes cómo se ha puesto la vieja después de que te fueras-dijo Flynn, encendiéndose un cigarro-salió para matarte, pero como no te encontró se desahogó con nosotros.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué os hizo?-preguntó Jim, sonriendo. Estaba sentado en el parque de enfrente del instituto. Se había saltado el resto de clases de la mañana, y se estaba pensando ir a las de la tarde.

-Nos ha puesto un cojón de deberes Jim-intervino Tarzán, ajustándose las gafas. Él era, junto a Cenicienta, el mejor alumno del curso, pero fuera del insti no era un buen modelo a seguir.

Tarzán era el único alumno de toda la promoción que podía jactarse de haberse acostado con más de una mujer a la vez, y también contaba haberse fumado un porro en el trasero de Jessica Rabbit, la famosa actriz de cine, después de haber coincidido en un anuncio. Tarzán trabajaba como modelo a tiempo parcial, pues tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, y se había labrado una buena reputación en el mundo de la moda. Jim sí lo consideraba su amigo, aunque a veces le jodía que fuese tan superior a él, en todos los aspectos. Le hacía sentir miserable.

-¿No podrías controlarte un poco?-le preguntó Tarzán, claramente molesto-a veces resulta un poco incómodo.

-No me seas marica-replicó Jim, dándole un buen trago a la botella de vodka que acababa de adquirir en el bazar de la esquina. "La mejor del mundo conocido"-le había dicho el Mercader al vendérsela. Luego le había intentado vender también una extraña lámpara contándole no sé qué historia, pero Jim se había largado.

-Tío, así nunca vas a pillar un buen cacho-le dijo Peter, dándole una buena calada al porro que acababa de liarse-a las tías les molan los caballeros.

-No me jodas-Gastón soltó una risotada, cogiendo la bebida de Jim y dándole un trago.

-Eso es porque tú eres un pederasta, Pan-se rió Flynn, que se había sentado al lado de Jim y se miraba su cuidada barba en un espejo.

-¿Qué cojones dices?-Peter se volvió hacia Flynn, enfadado-solo la saco un año.

-Si bueno, te tiraste a Wendy y a su hermano pequeño. Te faltó el mayor-se rió Flynn, y Peter soltó una carcajada.

-¡El crío estaba en el cuarto de al lado, lo que pasa es que entró y nos pilló haciéndolo!-soltó una bocanada de humo, y Gastón se apartó, asqueado.

-¿No podías alejarte de mí cuando fumas?-se quejó Gastón, alejando el humo. Era lo único con lo que el musculoso bravucón no se atrevía. Al parecer su tío, al que admiraba mucho, había muerto con el mono en un centro de rehabilitación, y eso le había impactado mucho.

A Jim eso le parecía una estupidez, aunque él tampoco tomaba drogas. Alguna vez había tomado una calada, pero se sentía culpable. También se sentía culpable cuando bebía y llegaba borracho, pero al menos ahí era más capaz de hacer callar la voz de su conciencia. Lo que le hacía sentirse mal era su madre, ver su rostro decepcionado, verla sufrir. Quería librarse de ese sentimiento, pero no podía.

-Con lo que me costó convencer a Wendy para que lo hiciéramos, ahora no quiere ni hablar del asunto-se lamentó Peter, mientras le pasaba el porro a Flynn.

-¿Pero vas en serio con ella?-se sorprendió Flynn.

-Creo que sí-dijo Peter, y sonó convencido. Jim levantó la vista, extrañado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Peter decir que iba en serio con una chica.

-¿Y entonces la chica del Decas ayer qué fue? Porque no era Wendy…-dijo Jim, dándole una calada también al porro.

-Bueno, uno tiene que desahogarse de vez en cuando-Peter se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Sus dientes se habían amarilleado en poco tiempo, debido a su adicción imparable. Sus ojos se ponían rojos y llorosos, y parecían desorbitarse. Jim nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio caerse al suelo, después de haber estado probando la heroína.

-Que cabrón-Flynn negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo le va a la Rapunzel?-preguntó Gastón. Flynn se volvió, visiblemente cabreado.

-¿No hemos hablado ya de esto?-le espetó a Gastón.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo decía de broma, cabrón! Ya sabes que no me interesa-se excusó Gastón.

-Eso espero-a Flynn le había dolido mucho cuando Gastón le había sido infiel con su primera novia, Tiana. Sobre todo porque los había pillado en plena infidelidad. Jim aún no sabía cómo le había perdonado después de eso. Pero Flynn de Tiana ya no hablaba. Ahora salía con Rapunzel, una chica de la zona blanca, más rica. Llevaban un año juntos, y él parecía feliz-su madre está muy enferma. Dudan que sobreviva-explicó Flynn, encogiéndose de hombros-y ella ya no puede ayudarla…

Jim no entendía a qué se refería Flynn, pero su colega no solía hablar mucho de Rapunzel, al menos de su vida privada.

-Mejor, así no hay suegra-rió Gastón, vaciando la botella de vodka.

-Tío, eres muy tonto-respondió Flynn, secamente.

-Me debes una botella Gastón-le dijo Jim al fortachón, que soltó un eructo y lanzó el recipiente a la hierba.

-Ni en sueños, Hawkins-dijo Gastón. Era un rata, y nunca se gastaba en ellos. Tanto él como Tarzán tenían más dinero que el resto, pero seguían yendo al instituto Porter, Gastón porque le era más fácil aprobar y Tarzán porque ahí estaban sus amigos. Al menos eso decía él. Jim sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de Jane Porter, la joven profesora de biología, e hija del director.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, comentando el último videojuego de realidad virtual que había sacado la Sega, del fútbol y de las chicas.

-¿Entonces el viernes nos vemos?-preguntó Jim, sonriendo. Al menos ellos le habían hecho olvidar un rato lo miserable que se sentía.

-Yo no puedo tío, lo siento-se excusó Peter-he quedado con Wendy en la feria, y tengo que aprovechar porque su padre la vigila mucho más que antes.

-¿Pero él lo sabe?-preguntó Flynn, interesado.

-¿Qué follamos? No, porque Wendy sobornó a su hermano. Pero lo sospecha-Peter aplastó el cigarro contra el suelo.

-Yo tampoco podré ir, lo siento. Tengo mucho que estudiar, y luego ruedo muy temprano-se disculpó Tarzán, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Venga ya-dijo Jim, mirando a su amigo sorprendido.

-Creo que te va a joder mucho, pero yo tampoco voy. He quedado con Felipe, ya sabéis, el de caza, me va a presentar a su novia-explicó Gastón-es un auténtico bombón, creo que tal vez pueda…-pero se cayó al ver la mirada de advertencia de Flynn.

-A la madre de Rapunzel le dan los resultados de la prueba el viernes-explicó Flynn-querrá que esté con ella, me necesita. Lo siento Jim.

-¿Me lo estáis diciendo en serio?-Jim soltó una risa nerviosa. No podía creerlo-¿desde cuándo sois tan rajados?

-Tío, no es eso, es que no puedo, de verdad-se excusó Peter.

-Podrías quedarte estudiando, para variar-le sugirió Tarzán, señalando su mochila vacía.

-Y una mierda-Gastón se rió-te invitaría, pero Felipe y Aurora son muy refinados, creo que no encajarías.

-¿Se llama Aurora?-preguntó Flynn, riendo.

-Está bien, pues iré yo solo. A ver que me encuentro-Jim se encogió de hombros, malhumorado. Para una vez que le apetecía de verdad quedar. Le tenían hasta los huevos.

-Jim, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que tenemos otras cosas que hacer-le dijo Tarzán pausadamente.

-Sí, tenemos vida-se burló Gastón, pero Flynn le dio un codazo para que se callase.

-No seas cabrón-le dijo Ryder a Gastón, que escupió a un lado, fastidiado.

-No, no, está bien. Lo entiendo-Jim se incorporó y cogió su vieja mochila. Su padre la había llevado a la guerra, cuando fue años atrás-creo que debería volver al instituto.

-Sí, mejor será-le apoyó Tarzán.

-¿Jim?-una voz femenina les hizo volverse a todos. Era Alicia, que cruzaba la calle hacia el parque.

-¿Alicia?-se sorprendió Jim-¿Qué pasa?

Ella se acercó, sonriendo, y luego le sacudió un tremendo bofetón. El chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla, dolorido.

-¡Au! ¡Joder!-se quejó, mirándola entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-La próxima vez invítame a un batido antes-le dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y volverse al Porter, muy digna.

-Joder… que cabrona-Jim se frotó la mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso es carácter!-se rió Gastón-¿creéis que es virgen?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-le preguntó Flynn, asqueado.

-Mejor me voy-dijo Jim, observando a la rubia alejarse.

* * *

-¿Qué tal el día Jim?-preguntó Sarah mientras terminaba con la tercera pila de platos.

-Bien-el chico tiró la mochila en la entrada, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras a su cuarto.

-¡Jim!-le llamó su madre, exasperada-¿no se te olvida algo?

El chico se paró en el primer peldaño, lanzando un hondo suspiro. Desde luego no estaba de humor.

Bajó hasta donde estaba su madre, y la besó en la mejilla, pero muy levemente, como si temiera quemarse a su contacto.

-Hola, mamá-dijo con voz ronca, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No, eso no-Sarah suspiró-¡el recibo! ¡El recibo del banco, Jim! ¡Tenías que ir a por él!

-Joder-Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Esa lengua!-Sarah fue a sentarse a la pequeña mesita de la cocina-¡por favor Jim, solo te pedí una cosa! ¡Necesitamos ese recibo, hoy es el último día que pueden dárnoslo!

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar-Jim se quedó observando a su madre, que se frotaba las sienes, cansada.

-Por favor, necesito el recibo Jim. Y tengo que fregar toda la pila para la noche-pidió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no usas el purgador?-preguntó Jim, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡Porque no funciona!-se desesperó ella-Jim, por favor…

-¡Yo lo arreglé! ¿Te acuerdas?-saltó él, furioso-pero para ti eso no es suficiente.

-Jim, el purgador casi explota cuando lo usaste-dijo su madre, levantando la cabeza, enfadada.

-¿No crees en mí, verdad? ¿Cómo voy a hacer algo bien, de vez en cuando? ¡Sería demasiado!-gritó el chico, exasperado.

-Jim, no se trata de eso, el purgador necesita mantenimiento profesional-insistió su madre, impasible.

-¡ESO TAMBIÉN LO DICES CONMIGO, JODER! ¡ES TU PUTA SOLUCIÓN PARA TODO! ¡PERO NO ME DEJAS HACER NA…!

-¡Jim, necesito el recibo del banco, maldita sea, cállate!-gritó su madre, incorporándose. El chico enmudeció, y retrocedió un poco. Sarah respiró muy rápido, pero al final consiguió calmarse. No quería haberle gritado. No quería para nada.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que ambos no se miraron. Jim observó la lámpara de la mesilla como si nunca hubiese visto un objeto similar.

-Jim, necesito el recibo. Si puedes ir a por él ahora, te estaría muy agradecida. Porque yo no tengo tiempo hoy-repitió Sarah, con voz suave.

Jim no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a coger su abrigo negro. No tardaría mucho, pero en el fondo le apetecía despejarse un rato.

-¿Necesitas la tarjeta para el endobús?-preguntó Sarah, tratando de normalizar la situación.

-No voy a ir en endobús-Jim cerró la puerta y se alejó. Sarah lanzó un profundo suspiro. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Mierda-dijo, antes de volver a ponerse con los platos.

* * *

-¡Idiota!-gritó un conductor de autovolante cuando Jim sobrevoló por encima de él.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-el chico soltó una risotada, mientras pisaba el acelerador y extendía la vela, aumentando la velocidad y bajando hacia el vórtice de tráfico. Su tabla de surf solar era vieja y estaba hecha con pedazos de otros vehículos, pero Jim se la había currado mucho noche tras noche, y la había convertido en un auténtico bólido. A Tarzán y los otros les encantaba ir a un descampado y ver como Hawkins corría la máxima velocidad. Su silueta era apenas reconocible en esos instantes, pero él se sentía más vivo que nunca. La velocidad, el subidón de adrenalina, el sentimiento de aventura… ahí era realmente feliz. El resto del mundo desaparecía. Solo estaban él… y el peligro.

Rápido como una estrella fugaz Jim avanzó evitando los otros coches que volaban a gran velocidad por las carreteras de la ciudad y pasó por cerca de un enorme cartel de la nueva película de Jessica Rabbit, y por debajo de la línea del endobús, que como siempre iba lleno. En el área de cámaras de vigilancia deceleró hasta llegar al límite mínimo de velocidad, al igual que los otros autos. Cuando todos se supieron libres del área de multas volvieron a acelerar, y Jim, dando un giro doble con la tabla se puso a la cabeza del pelotón. Estaban a cientos de metros de altura, pasando al lado de las ventanas de los áticos de los rascacielos, y la gente se veía pequeña, muy, muy pequeña.

-¡YUHUUUUUUUU!-exclamó el muchacho, gritando como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

La gran metrópolis de Suburbia se dividía tajantemente en dos zonas: el área este, la zona blanca, donde vivía la gente de clase media y alta, una zona ecológica y lujosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre, y el área oeste, la zona roja, un enorme complejo industrial de miles de kilómetros donde, como en un hormiguero humano, vivían la clase obrera. Había barrios más o menos decentes, donde vivían gente de recursos modestos pero suficientes, barrios más bajos, como donde residía la familia Hawkins y barrios realmente oscuros y conflictivos, donde nadie querría acabar.

Aladdín vivía en uno de esos barrios, en la zona musulmana. Suburbia era una ciudad-estado de profesión laica, pero había una gran mayoría católica, y religiones con menos seguidores pero también importantes, como el islam, o el budismo. Los crímenes que tenían un ámbito de fanatismo religioso eran penados con la máxima dureza. Aún así, las personas de profesión católica gozaban de ciertos privilegios frente al resto, por ejemplo a la hora de contribuir al estado. Por supuesto Aladdín no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Era tan pobre que los inspectores de Hacienda no se preocupaban en buscarle. Lo único que tenía era su ropa y su fiel mascota, Abú, su mejor amigo. Y si sacaba algunos durillos de vez en cuando, no tardaba en gastárselos.

-Nos habráss traído la passta, ¿no es cierto, rata callejera?-gruñó Scroop, apretando con rabia sus afiladas pinzas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me llames así, me resulta ofensivo-dijo Aladdín, sosteniendo la mirada al monstruoso arácnido, que estaba a escasos centímetros de él-y sí, la he traído. Pero a cambio quiero algo.

Los matones prorrumpieron en risas, mientras Scroop torcía el gesto en una mueca desagradable.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieress, pequeña rata callejera?-siseó el criminal, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Te gustaría que yo te llamase a ti cara cangrejo? ¿O el señor ojazos?-le respondió el chico, sin dejarse intimidar. Scroop parpadeó, perplejo, mientras sus compañeros se reían de él. Aladdín se apartó su rebelde cabello azabache de la cara, y compuso una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, antes de hablar en tono serio-lo que quiero es que os marchéis de este barrio… y no volváis nunca.

Hubo un corto silencio, roto enseguida por Scroop.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Quieress que nos marchemos de aquí, eh? Ssiento no poder complacerte, enano-le dio un fuerte empujón con su pinza-y ahora lo que nos debess, si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Vaya, eres una araña muy mala-dijo Aladdín, frotándose en el pecho, donde le había golpeado.

-Ssoy un cangrejo, no una araña-gruñó Scroop, molesto. Los demás matones contuvieron la risa. Él era un híbrido entre ambos animales, una especie poco común entre las miles que habitaban Suburbia, donde los seres humanos eran tan solo un cuarenta por ciento. El resto se componía de alienígenas, híbridos y animales parlantes, a partes iguales.

-No sé, a mí me pareces más una araña tío-Scroop bufó al oír al joven. Realmente le estaba cabreando-pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no eres menos viril por eso. Bueno depende de cómo lo mires…

Se esperaba el golpe. Scroop le agarró con su pinza por el cuello, y lo estampó contra la pared del callejón. Los otros matones silbaron y animaron a su jefe para que entrase en la pelea.

-¡Pártele el cuello!-le gritó una alienígena cabezona con dos largas patas.

-Oye, no pretendía enfadarte-Aladdín sonrió a duras penas, pues el cangrejo/araña le apretaba mucho.

-El dinero chico… ahora-Scroop empezó a apretar más la pinza en torno al cuello de Aladdín, que jadeó, asustado.

-Veo… veo que andáis de recaudación-señaló a uno de los matones, grandote y con tentáculos en la cabeza, que sujetaba un saco lleno de dinero. Probablemente los criminales habían estado atracando los pequeños negocios de la zona mientras le esperaban.

-Esso no te interessa-Scroop apretó más su garra contra el cuello de Aladdín, que aunque era fuerte y musculoso no tardaría en partirse.

-Está bien… déjame-Aladdín se llevó los dedos a la boca y emitió un silbido. Pasados unos instantes en los que Scroop observó al chico interrogante, se escuchó un ruidito en la azotea del edificio. Abú, el monito de Aladdín, apareció sonriendo y haciendo cabriolas.

-¿Pero qué coño…?-Scroop observó al mono unos instantes, y luego se volvió hacia Aladdín de nuevo-¿a qué juegass?

-Él traía el dinero. Lo tenía arriba esperando, ya sabes, por si había problemas-le explicó Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-¿me puedes soltar ya?

-A mí me parece que estás hasta arriba de problemas ahora mismo-le amenazó Scroop-¡dile que suelte el dinero!

-Vale, joder, ya voy-Aladdín le hizo un gesto al mono, indicándole que soltase el dinero.

-Uack uack ichiiii-chilló Abú, dando enormes saltos y gesticulando con sus peludos brazos.

-¿Qué passa?-preguntó Scroop, cada vez más impaciente.

-Dice… dice que ha perdido el dinero-tradujo Aladdín, observando a Abú muy concentrado-dice que… se lo han quitado unos polis…. ¡Maldita sea, lo habían marcado!

-¿QUÉ?-Scroop soltó al chico, asustado-¡No es posible!

-Eso es lo que dice él-replicó Aladdín, incorporándose dolorido después de que Scroop lo tirase al suelo-vamos, que os habéis librado de una buena.

-No es possible-murmuró Scroop-¿cómo lo habrán ssabido ellos?-entonces se giró hacia Aladdín, con un repentino odio asesino en los ojos-¿no sserá que tú se lo dijisste?

-¿Yo?-Aladdín fingió sorprenderse-¿qué coño dices? ¿por qué iba yo a decirles que estaba con vosotros? ¡Me podrían enchironar por cómplice!

-¡Y una mierda!-intervino el pirata de tentáculos en la cabeza-¡Te librarías, por delator!

-Vamos a ver, vamos a ver-el pequeño Ono, un ser parecido a un caracol pero con diez ojos, intervino-recapitulemos chicos: robamos el dinero del banco el otro día con ayuda del niño este, pero luego nos lo robó, le encontramos y le amenazamos para que nos lo devolviera ¿por qué narices iba a estar marcado desde que salió del banco?

-Pues esso dijo, joder-Scroop agarró a Aladdín por la cabellera y lo levantó en el aire-¿no sserá que el muy hijoputa lo marcó antes de devolvérnoslo?

-Ya, ya-se impacientó Ono-¡pero Scroop, escucha! Si fue el chico quién lo marcó a propósito, ¿por qué acaba de decírnoslo y no nos ha dado la pasta? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Os estáis liando…-farfulló Aladdín pataleando en el aire.

-Para mí que se lo ha gastado, y esto se lo está inventando-intervino el de los tentáculos en la cabeza.

-Eso tiene más sentido-balbuceó Aladdín, y Scroop lo arrojó contra el fondo del callejón.

-¡Niñato misserable! Puess si no hay dinero, tú no vivess-avanzó hacia él extendiendo sus pinzas.

-¡Uha uha katchaki!-gritó Abú desde la azotea.

-¿Qué dice ahora?-preguntó Ono, extrañado.

-¿Qué mass da?-Scroop estaba a punto de agarrar al chico, y se volvió, exasperado.

-¡Esperad, dice que ha recuperado el dinero! ¡Qué suerte!-Aladdín se levantó, emocionado-uf, de buena me he librado.

-¿Pero tú noss estás vacilando?-preguntó Scroop, furioso.

Abú sacó una bolsa con el dinero del banco, y se la arrojó a los matones. Luego hizo una reverencia y se alejó riendo. Los criminales se quedaron mirando el dinero, sin saber que decir.

-Pero… ¿está marcado o no?-preguntó el de los tentáculos, inseguro.

-Mmmmm… qué misterio-dijo Aladdín, que aprovechando la distracción había sacado una navaja de su pantalón.

En ese instante resonaron las sirenas de la policía, debían de estar dos calles más arriba.

-¡Parece que sí!-Aladdín dio un salto y le pegó una patada a Scroop en la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer encima de Ono y la piernas largas. Luego le hundió la navaja al de los tentáculos en el brazo, haciéndole soltar la bolsa con el dinero de la recaudación del barrio, cogió también la bolsa del banco y echó a correr hacia la avenida principal.

-¡A por él!-chilló Ono echando a correr, aunque al ser un caracolido, no iba demasiado deprisa.

Pero Scroop si corría, y en unos instantes le pisaba los talones al chico. Aladdín arrojó un cubo de basura contra Scoop consiguiendo alejarlo un poco, y luego cruzó al otro lado de la ancha avenida justo cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo. Los coches empezaron a circular volando de un lado para otro, y Scroop y sus matones tuvieron que esperar al otro lado de la calle, mientras Aladdín corría hasta el coche de la banda.

-¡Abú!¡Vamos, deprisa!-el monito le dio a Aladdín un extraño utensilio de aspecto cochambroso con el que forzaron la puerta del coche y luego al conectarlo en el lugar de las llaves lo activó.

-¡Siempre al punto!-Aladdín sonrió, haciendo rugir el motor del auto. Lanzó las dos bolsas de dinero al asiento de atrás, y Abú se apresuró a ir hasta ellas-¡No tardes Abú!

-Ieeeek-dijo el mono, a modo de afirmativa.

El autovolante arrancó y se alejó calle arriba justo cuando los miembros de la banda de Scroop llegaban hasta él.

-¡Joder, joder! ¡Mierda!-Scroop golpeó a Ono para desahogarse.

-¡Viene la poli Scroop!-exclamó otro de los matones, señalando los vehículos que se acercaban pitando-¡Nos han trincado!

Scroop giró la cabeza, justo para toparse con un pequeño transporte público que acababa de llegar a su parada. Unos ancianitos búhos se disponían a subir.

-Aún no-Scroop corrió hacia el transporte seguido de sus bandoleros, empujó fuera al conductor y luego lo puso en marcha-¡A por el dinero!

-¡Mejor huyamos!-suplicó Ono, asustado.

-¡Cállate!-el transporte despegó, y fue a toda pastilla siguiendo la ruta que el coche de Aladdín había seguido.

-Ya vienen-Aladdín observó a Scroop acercarse por el retrovisor-¿listo?

Abú lanzó un chillido exacerbado, antes de saltar por la ventanilla.

-¡Ess nuestro! ¡Sujeta el volante!-le dijo Scroop a Ono.

-¡Tío, tenemos a la poli en el culo!-replicó el caracol, señalando los dos autovolantes que se acercaban por detrás.

-¡Recupero el dinero y loss perdemoss en el vórtice!-respondió Scroop, antes de saltar desde su vehículo hasta el de Aladdín. Cada vez estaban cogiendo más altura, y los transeúntes que los observaban perplejos disminuían de tamaño más y más. Scroop arrancó la ventana de atrás del coche y entró-¡Prepárate, mamón!-le gritó a Aladdín, que se volvió, sorprendido.

-¡Prepárate tú!-el chico le pegó una patada y agarró el saco con el dinero de la recaudación-¡Disfruta de tu dinero marcado!

Iba a saltar del coche cuando Scroop lo agarró por la pierna y le impidió escapar.

-Gilipollass-siseó el malvado, golpeando a Aladdín en el rostro y arrebatándole el dinero. Luego, cogió la bolsa del dinero del banco y se la lanzó a Aladdín-¡Disfruta tú del dinero marcado, y de la morgue!

Y diciendo esto lo expulsó fuera del coche. Aladdín cayó en picado hacia una muerte segura miles de metros más abajo, cuando algo lo sujetó por los pelos. Era Abú, que agarrado a una tabla de surf solar acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¡Abú! ¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamó Aladdín, emocionado.

-¡iaaaak ueeek!-gritó el monito.

-¿Queréis bajaros de mi tabla de una puta vez?-gritó Jim. Abú se había subido a su tabla en un cruce, y le había obligado a seguir el coche de Aladdín para rescatarlo justo en el momento oportuno, como habían planeado.

-¡Han sobrevivido!-indicó Ono, avistándolos desde el otro transporte.

-¡Da igual, tenemoss la passta, subid!-les ordenó Scroop, agitando sus pinzas frenético.

Los matones saltaron desde el vehículo robado hasta el de Scroop, dejando que el primero se estrellase contra un enorme cartel de caramelos Pez, provocando una terrible explosión. Los policías se desviaron para evitar el choque, y entonces los perdieron de vista.

-¡Síiiii! ¡Lo consseguimoss!-vitoreó Scroop, acompañado de sus rufianes-¡Veráss cuando agarre a esse chico!

-Espera espera espera, Scroop-le cortó Ono, aterrado-¡este es el dinero del banco! ¡El marcado!

-¿Qué?-Scroop se giró desde el volante, sorprendido-¿qué dices, imbécil?

-¡Si este es el saco de la recaudación de hoy!-observó la patas largas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda Scroop, te ha engañado! ¡Ha cambiado los billetes de saco, te la ha jugado!-se lamentó Ono.

-¡No puede sser! ¡Estáis equivocadoss!-se defendió Scroop, pero el equivocado era él: efectivamente, Abú había cambiado el dinero de saco, y Aladdín le había hecho creer que se quedaba con el correcto, cuando en realidad era el del dinero marcado. Por supuesto, el radar de la policía, que llevaba días buscándolos, no tardó en captarlos de nuevo.

-¡Vienen otra vez! ¡Vienen otra vez y son cuatro coches! ¡SON CUATRO COCHES SCROOP, MALDITA SEA!-chilló Ono, presa del pánico.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, te juro que te mato!-bufó Scroop. Pero era tarde. La policía los rodeó y les obligó a descender a tierra.

* * *

-¡Síii, lo hemos conseguido, Abú, somos los amos!-Aladdín chocó las palmas con su compañero monito, y luego besó un fajo de billetes de cincuenta-tenemos para cogernos unas buenas ciegas.

-¿De qué coño vais?-preguntó Jim, dejando su tabla apoyada en la pared de la azotea. Habían parado sobre un edificio bajo, fuera de las miradas indiscretas.

-Del de tu madre-respondió Aladdín, mientras contaba los billetes. Jim arqueó una ceja, y el árabe levantó la mirada, divertido-era broma tío. Perdona el susto, es que te necesitábamos.

-Ya-Jim le lanzó una mirada de desdén a Abú. El mono le había tirado de la coleta para obligarle a hacer lo que quería-tu bicho es un capullo.

-Se llama Abú, es un mono capuchino, al menos eso creo-le explicó Aladdín, mientras el pequeño simio le hacía un saludo con el puño-viene de la selva ¿sabes?

-Ya, que interesante. Ese dinero es robado-Jim señaló al saco de billetes que llevaba Aladdín. La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Eso lo has deducido tú solo?-Aladdín sacó otro fajo, con los ojos brillando como faros-escucha, te doy treinta si olvidas que nos has visto.

-No creo que seas tan importante como para que te estén buscando-razonó Jim, fingiendo estar aburrido-ya te pillarán otro día. Y quiero la mitad de lo que tienes.

-¿La mitad? Será broma, ¿no?-Aladdín soltó una carcajada-no tío, lo siento, pero no hay trato. Esto lo he robado honradamente.

-Eres un malote, ¿no?-preguntó Jim secamente.

-Por lo que se ve tú también, motero-Aladdín sacó dos billetes de cincuenta del fajo-Escucha, te doy cien porque me has salvado la vida. Pero ni uno más.

-¡Venga ya!-Jim negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a pelear con aquel chico, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, y tenía curiosidad por saber más de él-la mitad, o llamo a la pasma.

-¿Eres de esos?-Aladdín le miro sorprendido-no tienes pinta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué cojones te importa?-replicó Jim, cortante.

-Me has salvado tío. Ahora te debo la vida-Aladdín giró la cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa-es lo mínimo, ¿no?

Jim se lo pensó unos instantes. Finalmente cedió.

-Jim. Jim Hawkins. Y no me gustan los maricas.

-Ja, bueno, a mí tampoco, así que tranquilo-Aladdín acarició a Abú, mientras el mono contaba las monedas sueltas que había en el saco-Tu tabla es una pasada. ¿La construiste tú mismo?

-Pues… sí-Jim observó a Aladdín con curiosidad. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, menos por un tío de su edad que parecía escapado de un reformatorio.

-Tranqui, no voy a robártela-Jim endureció el gesto al escuchar aquello, y Aladdín soltó una carcajada-me tengo que ir ya macho. Toma tus cien, y gracias.

-Sigo queriendo la mitad-dijo Jim, secamente-eso o que me pagues el Decas el resto de tu vida.

-¿El Decas? ¿Estás de coña?-Aladdín soltó una carcajada-¿Vas al Decas y pretendes pedirme dinero? Yo no pago a millonarios.

-¡Si el Decas es una mierda!-replicó Jim, sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿eh?-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro-no sabes lo que dices. Vives por Montressor, ¿no?-Jim asintió, desconcertado-yo vivo en el barrio de la Guardia, y la mejor discoteca que hay por allí es un puti construido en un establo. Mataría por vivir en Montressor.

Jim le sostuvo la mirada al chico. Parecía sincero, quizás demasiado. Y era la primera persona que le era simpática en semanas. Pero el dinero era el dinero, después de todo. "Se está haciendo el pobre para que te de pena o algo. Vaya mierda de truco"-pensó Jim, arqueando una ceja.

-Lo siento por ti, pero yo también tengo mis problemas. Dame mi parte, es justo-insistió Jim. Aladdín no pareció alterarse.

-Me caes bien Jim, pero no tengo opción. Espero verte otro día-dijo. Jim tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Abú se había colocado detrás suyo mientras él moreno le distraía, y con una tubería rota le acababa de golpear en la cabeza. El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente. Aladdín pasó al lado suyo y cogió su tabla-Lo siento Jim-se excusó, poniéndola en el suelo y encendiéndola-la avaricia rompe el saco.

Jim se despertó instantes después, escuchando el ruido de un motor de fusión que le era muy familiar.

-No, no ¡NO! ¡CABRÓN!-Jim se asomó por la azotea, para ver como a lo lejos Aladdín se alejaba, subido a su tabla de surf solar. Y por supuesto no le había dejado ni un centavo.

-¡Para casa, colega!-le dijo Aladdín a Abú, que lanzó un chillido de emoción mientras la tabla de surf daba un giro y se metía en el vórtice de tráfico, donde los autovolantes giraban en todas direcciones.

Aladdín encendió la radio de la tabla, sintonizando la Resolution, su cadena favorita.

-"A continuación el late hit de este otoño de nuestra estrella del rap rock, Billy Joe Cobra-decía la voz del presentador, Greg Slick-prepárate para vibrar con _Fuck Block_ "

-Oh yeah-Aladdín sonrió mientras movía la cabeza al compás de los primeros acordes. Amaba esa canción.

* * *

-¡ _You think, you worth it, but you know, you lost it_!-gritaba Billy al micrófono, mientras pataleaba con furia-¡Yeah… yeah….YEEEEEEEE!

Los bailarines del fondo terminaron sus pasos, y Billy cayó sobre el suelo del escenario, con un último acorde mortal.

-Vale chicos, es buena-la voz de Spencer resonó desde el fondo de la sala. Los técnicos comenzaron a apagar las cámaras, mientras el equipo de baile recogía sus cosas. Dos asistentes corrieron hacia Billy, llevándole toallas y una enorme botella de ginebra.

-Oh, colega, este ha sido el que esperábamos, lo presiento-Billy descorchó la botella y le dio un buen trago, derramando espuma por la barbilla. Uno de los asistentes se la limpió, con la delicadeza de una madre.

-Sí bueno, tendrás que repetirlo un par de veces, para la post-producción. Aunque con tus juergas de los últimos días, veo difícil que lo acabemos a tiempo-le explicó Spencer, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, en el borde del escenario. Billy cogió a su primo del hombro y lo acercó hasta él.

-Tranqui tronco, el Cobra controla-dijo Billy, encendiéndose un cigarro-tú termina de hacer tu magia, y en dos días estaremos estrenando el videoclip en mi isla del Cabo.

-Estás sudado-Spencer trató de alejarse del sobaco de su primo la estrella, pero él se lo impidió-de todas formas, Billy ¿crees que podrías controlar tus ansias fiesteras, al menos hasta que acabe la semana?

-Mmmmm ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Billy, echando una calada mientras los asistentes le acercaban comida-¡No, Lawrence, odio el caviar! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

-Perdone, Su Alteza-se disculpó el regordete Lawrence humildemente, retirando el caviar de la vista de Billy.

-¿Les obligas a llamarte Su Alteza?-preguntó Spencer, entre indignado y divertido.

-Sí, ¿por?-preguntó Billy, con cara de póker.

-Falta que te besen el culo-ironizó Spencer, y Billy se acercó a él maliciosamente.

-No primito, eso y lo de delante te lo dejo a ti-le susurró Billy al oído. Spencer sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Él lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Billy Joe Cobra (cuyo verdadero nombre era Baruch Cohen, hijo de una familia de emigrantes), era el primo de Spencer Wright, un joven aspirante a cineasta. Billy se había hecho famoso a los doce años con su primer hit, " _El mejor día de todos_ ", y desde entonces su vida había sido un ascenso hacia el estrellato: grandes conciertos, programas de talento, cotilleos de su vida, realitys, escándalos, piscinas de dinero… Billy ya había conocido todo aquello, y le encantaba. Apenas tenía tiempo para su familia, pero nunca se olvidaba de Spencer. El chico había sido su amigo durante la adolescencia, aunque Billy le sacaba cinco años, y sentía una debilidad especial por él. Y Billy sabía que Spencer también sentía una debilidad por él. Entre ambos existía una tensión sexual candente, y al ego de Billy le encantaba alimentarse de eso. Spencer, el primo estudioso, el chico imaginativo y simpático que caía bien a todos, mientras que él siempre había sido el malote y el gamberro, Spencer, ese chico al que él había visto crecer, sentía algo por él, y eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

Pero como toda estrella Billy era egoísta, muy egoísta, y a veces cruel, así que disfrutaba jugando con Spencer y luego dejándolo todo en simples esperanzas. Lo había contratado como su director de videos musicales, rechazando a otros muchos con más experiencia y renombre, y pasaba muchas horas con él, horas en las que hablaban de muchas cosas, reían, bromeaban, y se habían unido más que nunca. Sí, Billy disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Spencer. Y querría gozar de ella por mucho más tiempo… pero su ego no le permitía creer que necesitaba de otra persona, y menos de otro tío, pues él siempre había remarcado mucho su heterosexualidad. Así que cuando le apetecía más Spencer acudía a él y jugaba un rato. Y cuando se cansaba… pues lo dejaba tirado.

-Tengo que supervisar los planos-dijo Spencer, incorporándose.

-¡Espera colecompi!-le retuvo Billy-¿No vienes a Luxur esta noche?-Luxur era la discoteca más lujosa de la zona blanca, y el paraíso de Billy: muchas mujeres, mucho alcohol y mucho, mucho ruido. Casi todo éxitos suyos.

-Billy, Luxur me aburre, hay demasiada gente y no hacemos nada más que bailar tus éxitos-Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Venga ya, pero vienes conmigo! ¡Así pasamos más tiempo en familia!-Billy compuso una sonrisa lasciva y volvió a pegarse a él-y a lo mejor luego hacemos cosas de familia…

-Para ya… por favor-le suplico Spencer, con seriedad-terminaré por renunciar.

-¿Es por Mallory? A tu novia dudo que le importe que te azote un rato ¿no crees?-Billy rozó con sus labios la oreja de Spencer. El chico entrecerró los ojos, pero vio como en el fondo de la sala algunos del equipo los estaban mirando. No quería problemas de ese tipo, aunque a Billy le diese igual.

-Hasta mañana Billy-dijo, alejándose.

-¡Vamos Spence! ¡No seas así!-le pidió Billy, pero el chico no le hizo caso. La estrella se quedó sentada con un palmo de narices, mientras sus dos lacayos le traían crema de cacahuete cremosa, su favorita-Maldita sea, ese niño siempre me trae problemas-se quejó Billy, mientras engullía la crema-me voy a cambiar-les anunció a sus empleados, que lo guiaron hasta su camerino, más grande que la casa de muchos en la zona roja.

"Joder"-Billy rebuscó en sus cajones. Le costó encontrar la bolsa, porque las manos empezaban a temblarle, pero lo consiguió. Sacó una buena cantidad de cocaína, y se la esnifó-Joder, así mucho mejor-dijo finalmente, dejándose caer en el asiento.

-¿Solo así?-dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo del camerino.

-¿Pero qué…?-Billy se volvió para encontrarse a su guardaespaldas, una bella mujer que había trabajado como mercenaria hasta que él mismo había contratado nada más verla, llevando tan solo una de sus batas azul marino-¿Shego?-la sorpresa de Billy cambió para convertirse en una torva sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Shego con voz inocente-pues… me la quito-la bata cayó al suelo, para desvelar que la joven estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Te has depilado…-observó Billy. Su piel blanca, tersa como el marfil, y sus enormes pechos, hicieron que la estrella comenzase a salivar sin pretenderlo

-Pareces un perro-se burló Shego, acercándose hacia él-¿quieres que te de un hueso?

-Guau, guau-ladró Billy, lamiéndole los labios a Shego-¿has visto como meneo la colita?

Shego soltó una risita, mientras Billy se incorporaba en su asiento. Instantes después ambos estaban en el suelo, y Billy la estaba penetrando, colocándose las piernas de ella en sus hombros, y jadeando, muy caliente.

-Aaah sí… ¡Síiii!-gemía Shego mientras Billy la masajeaba las nalgas con sus huesudos dedos. No habían tenido un encuentro tan apasionado desde la gira del verano, en la que prácticamente habían destrozado la caravana de Billy.

- _You gurl, rock my woooorld_ -a Billy le gustaba cantar sus canciones mientras mantenía sexo, era otra de sus manías narcisistas.

Sí, Billy Joe Cobra era un adicto a sí mismo. También un adicto a la fama, no soportaba estar fuera de la lista de los diez más famosos ni un solo día. Y también un adicto a las drogas. Y un adicto al sexo. Mientras colocaba a Shego a cuatro patas y le daba fuertes estocadas gimiendo ambos extasiados, Billy pensó en lo jodidamente bien que le había ido en la vida. Verdaderamente, no le faltaba de nada. Cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a matar por ser él. Y aun así, ese pequeño huequecito que desde pequeño tenía en el corazón solo se llenaba cuando estaba con Spencer. Spencer… con sexo se podía olvidar de él…

Spencer, con el que soñaba muchas noches, y también despierto. Spencer, que se había acercado a su camerino para hablar con él y aclarar su relación de una vez por todas, y al oírle a él y a Shego gimiendo en medio de su idilio habitual, se había alejado cabizbajo. "Creo que lo mejor es que renuncie-pensó el joven cineasta-ya encontraré otra cosa".

* * *

Había un gran jaleo en la taberna de Benbow. Jim tuvo que esperar un rato en la barra para poder hablar con Silver, pues el viejo _cyborg_ andaba bastante atareado. Pero como siempre, encontró un hueco para él.

-Vaya vaya, Jimbo, ¿cómo lo llevas?-Silver le ofreció su mano robótica, y Jim se la estrechó, componiendo lo más parecido a una sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo-hace mucho que no se de ti chaval-comentó Silver, observándole con su ojo de robot-no deberías haberte peleado con ese perro, te dio un buen mordisco.

-¿Eh? ¡Tío!-Jim trató de cubrirse el pecho avergonzado ante el ojo láser de Silver, al que no se le escapaba nada.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Solo bromeaba Jimbo! ¡Toma, bebe cerveza!-le puso una buena jarra en las narices, salpicando la barra de espuma.

La taberna de Benbow era un lugar infame en Monstressor, pues permitía el acceso a la peor escoria del barrio, y no había día en que no estallase una pelea. Sin embargo, era famosa y querida por su suculenta comida, responsabilidad de Silver, que la había elevado a la categoría de restaurante. No tenía espectáculos ni prostitutas, lo que alejaba a los bichos más malos, pero el alcohol era barato, y la bronca abundante, así que venían bastantes gamberros.

Silver había creado el Benbow con sus ahorros de toda una vida, los últimos conseguidos cuando trabajaba como chef en la Academia Estelar. Allí había conocido a Jim cuando el chico había entrado con una beca a los catorce años. Y también había presenciado como era expulsado a los dieciséis. Silver había trabado amistad con el chico en los ratos que pasaba en la cantina de la Academia, y en los castigos que había tenido que cumplir junto a él. No quería, pero se había encariñado con él, hasta el punto de hacerse inseparables. Era muy inteligente, brillante, y lleno de sueños. Le recordaba a él. Pero al igual que él, no había sabido hacer bien las cosas, y la había cagado. No pasaba un día en que Silver no recordase la noche en que expulsaron a Jim. El chico estaba a la salida de la Academia, que se encontraba en un piso novecientos, mirando desde el borde el gigantesco abismo a sus pies.

-¿No te irás a suicidar?-bromeó Silver, acercándose a él desde atrás.

-¿Crees que le importaría a alguien?-contestó Jim con voz ronca.

-No lo sé… ¿te importaría a ti?-Silver miró a Jim con tristeza-sé cómo te sientes…

-No, no lo sabes-Jim soltó una risita nerviosa, echándose el cabello hacia atrás-todos decís eso, siempre decís lo mismo, pero no es cierto.

-Crees que tu vida ya no tiene sentido si no estás en la Academia, pero eso no es así-trató de calmarle Silver, preocupado.

-¡No, claro que no, no es eso! ¡Me han echado, joder! ¡La he jorobado otra vez! ¡Nunca hago nada bien, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Estoy harto de pelearme con esta puta vida!-Jim soltó un grito de frustración, que retumbó por todo el patio de la Academia. Luego hubo un largo silencio, en el que Silver se dedicó a observar el cielo estrellado.

-Cuando tenía unos pocos años más que tú, y acabé la carrera, quise zarpar cuanto antes-comentó el viejo cyborg de repente-era joven, y estaba lleno de ilusión. Creo que tu si sabes cómo me sentía, ¿no?

Jim no respondió, se limitó a dar un leve gruñido. ¿Se disponía el viejo a darle otra de sus chapas?

-Iba a casarme con la segunda de abordo, nos queríamos mucho, ella esperaba un niño…-continuó Silver. Su ojo robótico reflejaba las luces del cielo y de la ciudad-me costó mucho convencer a mis superiores, pero al final conseguí la autorización para mi primer viaje: una ruta comercial con las islas del sur. Sería un viaje largo, y emocionante. Estaba ansioso por partir.

Silver se giró hacia Jim, que fingía no escucharle, pero realmente no perdía palabra. No sabía si quería oírle continuar su historia.

-Pero al tercer día del viaje nos atacaron. Eran piratas. Piratas de la peor calaña. En la Academia preparan para el combate estelar, ya lo sabes, pero te aseguro que uno nunca está listo para lo que hay ahí afuera. Para nada: mis hombres dieron lo mejor de sí, pero los redujeron. Yo y Kida intentamos salvar el barco, perdiendo a los piratas en un bancal, pero mientras avanzábamos chocamos con un arrecife, y todo se empezó a inundar. Kida quería que huyésemos en la cápsula de salvamento, pero yo me negué. Creía que podría salvar el barco, que podría reflotarlo y huir. Me equivocaba, claro. Los piratas nos alcanzaron cuando del barco ya quedaba poco. Kida se enfrentó a ellos mientras yo continuaba tratando de tomar el control en el timón. Y entonces… su capitán la mató… acabó con ella…

Silver bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Su rostro, siempre estirado con una ancha sonrisa, se encontraba ahora contraído en una mueca de dolor, y su ojo humano brillaba, conteniendo una lágrima.

-Me enfrenté a su capitán y logré vencerle. Le corté una mano. Le habría cortado en pedazos, pero sus hombres lo defendieron. Decidieron que no valía la pena pelear conmigo, porque de mi barco ya no quedaba gran cosa, así que cogieron el cadáver de Kida y se marcharon en su nave. No pude detenerlos… no pude hacer nada…

Jim observó al cyborg fijamente. "¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-pensó el joven, consternado-¿crees que así me sentiré mejor?"

-Como seguro también sabes, la Santa Bárbara del barco es donde se acumula la energía de armamento, y es muy peligroso si resulta dañada. Uno de los cañonazos de aquellos bastardos la había impactado de lleno. En unos minutos entró en combustión. Yo estaba de rodillas, gritando el nombre de mi prometida, cuando el barco estalló en pedazos y sentí un dolor desgarrador. Te lo juro Jim, si ahora me hundieras una espada en el corazón, me parecería una caricia al lado de lo que sentí en aquel momento. Mi piel ardía, ardía incluso cuando ya me hundía en el agua, y uno de mis ojos simplemente se deshizo-se señaló el ojo de cyborg-también mi pierna, y mi brazo.

Tragó saliva, mientras hacía girar su mano robótica, observándola con curiosidad. Jim sabía que servía para muchas cosas: se podía convertir en batidora, en soplete, en cuchara y en otros muchos instrumentos de cocina. También en un cañón, y en un afilado sable, en caso de problemas. Jim nunca había visto a Silver usar sus armas, pero él se las había mostrado.

-Ay Jim…-Silver se apoyó en la barandilla, ahora de espaldas a Suburbia-fue gracias a Morfo que sobreviví. Esa criatura me encontró, y aún no sé bien como me devolvió a tierra. Después de eso se quedó conmigo para siempre. Fui hospitalizado durante diez semanas, sufrí terribles procesos y operaciones de recuperación, pero nada de eso me dolía tanto como el recuerdo de Kida… y el saber que nunca más podría llevar un barco. Solo pilotos con un noventa y nueve por ciento de facultades en perfectas condiciones son autorizados a llevar un barco, y yo estaba por debajo de las cincuenta. En apenas un mes lo había perdido todo. Todo. Mi futuro, aquello por lo que había luchado… ya no quedaba nada de eso. Solo yo… y yo no era mucho.

Hubo otro largo silencio, pero esta vez menos incómodo. Silver ya no contenía el dolor, parecía más tranquilo. Y su familiar sonrisa regresó a su rostro lentamente. Jim no supo por qué, pero se sintió mucho más cálido, mucho más aliviado, cuando le vio sonreír de nuevo. Había sido como si el sol se hubiera ocultado en un eclipse, y de nuevo hubiera aparecido.

El cyborg se acercó entonces a Jim, y le observó fijamente a los ojos. El chico respiraba entrecortadamente, y le temblaba el rostro.

-Jim, nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida, y esta busca siempre acabar con nuestros sueños. Pero debes levantarte y seguir luchando, porque te aseguro que merece la pena. Si no te dejan ir por un camino, lábrate otro tú mismo, si te chocas con un muro, derríbalo, si la marea van en tu contra, aprende a volar. Somos muy poca cosa, Jim-Silver apoyó en el hombro del chico su mano robótica, y le dio unas palmaditas de afecto-pero estate siempre seguro de algo: no hay nada, nada más valioso en este mundo que lo que se oculta en nosotros. Y tú eres una persona única. Lo veo incluso sin mi ojo láser-Jim le miró, sorprendido. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así-no le dejes ganar a la vida, no seas conformista. Levántate, sacúdete el polvo que te trae malos recuerdos y ve siempre hacia adelante. Y te aseguro, James Hawkins, que llegará un día en que esta ciudad no podrá recordar cómo fue antes de que se oyera tu nombre. Llegará el día en que nos eclipses, y también nos ilumines. Y yo… yo espero estar allí para verlo. Estaré, viendo la luz que tus velas henchidas desprenderán ese día.

-Silver…-los ojos de Jim se habían humedecido. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. El mundo se le había echado encima… pero ahí estaba aquel tipo extraño y barrigón, que le sonreía y le tendía los brazos, como un padre.

-Créeme que lo he improvisado-bromeó el cyborg, y entonces Jim le dio un abrazo. Era algo que Silver no se esperaba, tampoco el chico, no le iban esas cosas, pero en aquel instante lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Llevaba años sin llorar, se había olvidado de cómo se sentía. Pero en aquella ocasión le resultó muy liberador.

Silver miró a un lado y a otro, sin saber que decir. Eran dos hombres, después de todo. Pero la ternura que sentía hacia Jim supo guiarle, y lo apretó afectuosamente contra su cuerpo.

-Ya está… ya pasó-Silver le revolvió el cabello al muchacho, que finalmente se apartó de él. Jim le miró agradecido, y una leve sonrisa asomó por su joven rostro.

-Ahora vete a casa y échate a dormir-le recomendó Silver, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el abismo por el que se veían los cientos de rascacielos de Suburbia-y ya hablaremos mañana.

Fue Silver quien llevó a Jim a casa en su esquife. Durante el trayecto el chico no dijo nada, y al llegar subió a su cuarto y se quedó dormido en apenas unos segundos. Silver le había puesto un narcótico en la bebida que le había ofrecido antes de marcharse, con la esperanza de que así pudiera descansar mejor. Sabía que si no Jim daría vueltas y vueltas, y se volvería loco de tanto pensar.

-¿Es usted la madre de Jim, no?-le preguntó Silver a una asustada Sarah Hawkins, cuando se presentó en su cocina.

-¿Q…quién es usted?-preguntó la mujer, asustada.

-Me llamo John Silver, trabajo en la Academia Estelar, tranquila, no la voy a violar ni nada por el estilo-bromeó el cyborg, y Sarah agarró una sartén, muerta de miedo-vaya… creo que aún debe acostumbrarse a mi humor… a su hijo le costó…

Cuando consiguió tranquilizar a la señora Hawkins, Silver mantuvo una charla con ella sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Sarah lloró y se lamentó durante casi dos horas, y Silver habló casi otras dos. Nadie supo nunca que se dijeron, ni lo que ocurrió, pero al día siguiente cuando Jim se levantó pasado el mediodía su madre le esperaba con un suculento filete de ternera. No habló con él, ni lo regañó, ni le dijo nada. Tan solo le comunicó que desde entonces asistiría al instituto público Porter, y que esperaba que sacase buenas notas. Silver visitó a Jim y a Sarah un par de veces más, asegurándose de que el chico podía reconstruir su vida después de la expulsión.

Por desgracia Jim no tardó en decaer: sus notas fueron pésimas, y acabó en la comisaría con sus nuevos "colegas" al mes del cambio. Silver hablaba con él y lograba que quisiera enmendarse, pero el propósito no le duraba más que unos días. Hubo una vez en que Jim no pudo contenerse y le mandó a la mierda durante una discusión, así que el cyborg decidió no entrometerse más y se alejó para siempre. Durante los siguientes dos años transcurridos Jim había recapacitado de su error, mejoró un poco su comportamiento consiguiendo al menos aprobar todas las asignaturas y se disculpó con Silver. Desde entonces iba a visitarlo cada cierto tiempo a Benbow, y mantenían largas charlas que aliviaban mucho a Jim. Él sentía que Silver era de las pocas personas que realmente le comprendían, si no el único. Y el viejo cyborg era el único capaz de hacerle entrar en razón a él. Por eso también Sarah le permitía ir a Benbow.

-¿Dime, Jimbo, como te va con la Casamentera?-preguntó Silver, derramando por su barbilla la cerveza mientras bebía.

-Mejor no preguntes. Hoy me ha echado-respondió el chico, dándole un buen trago también.

-Oh, truenos-Silver rió-¿no cambiarás nunca, eh?

-¿Sigues esperando un milagro?-preguntó Jim, sonriendo tristemente.

-Claro que no-Silver le miró, y su tono burlón desapareció por unos instantes-tú no necesitas eso.

-Vaya…-Jim asintió, algo reconfortado. Silver jamás había dudado de él. Era esa confianza la que más le había ayudado a mejorar.

-Ups… ¡Vaya! ¿Con qué estabas ahí, eh Morfo?-Silver soltó una ronca risotada, mientras su pequeña mascotita dejaba su disfraz de billete de propina y tomaba su aspecto habitual.

Morfo era un pequeño ladrón de formas. De aspecto gelatinoso y color rosado este pequeñín era una criatura poco común, en vías de extinción, que se había encontrado a Silver en la fatídica noche de su naufragio, y lo rescató de las profundidades del mar. Ni siquiera el propio Silver parecía recordar como aquel pequeño bichito había sido capaz de llevarlo a la costa, pero lo que era cierto era que desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. Morfo acompañaba siempre al cyborg, y le ayudaba en sus tareas. También sobrevolaba la taberna, vigilando que nadie se marchase sin pagar.

-¡Morfo!-le saludó Jim cariñoso.

-¡Morfo! ¡Morfo!-repitió el bichito, tomando el aspecto de la cara de Jim y girando a su alrededor.

-Últimamente anda muy revoltoso-le explicó Silver a Jim-creo que eres una mala influencia para él.

-Y que lo digas-Jim se encogió de hombros-pero yo creo que se bebe tu cerveza a escondidas.

-¡Diablos no!-rió Silver- ¡Eso le sentaría fatal! Su composición orgánica no está preparada para eso. Aunque claro, la tuya tampoco.

-Vaya….-Jim se quedó observando un rato como el pequeño Morfo tomaba el aspecto de varias piezas de la cubertería, de un cuadro y de un bolso, antes de regresar a la barra con ellos.

-¿Y Sarah, qué tal lo lleva?-preguntó Silver mientras su brazo robot se convertía en una manguera para limpiar las jarras vacías.

-Bien-Jim miró hacia otro lado, algo molesto. No le gustaba hablar de su madre con nadie. Le hacía sentir culpable.

-Dile que si cambia de opinión, el puesto aquí es suyo-Silver miró de reojo a Jim, sabiendo que el chico se avergonzaba. Supuso que las cosas entre ambos seguían tan desequilibradas como de costumbre.

-Dudo que acepte-Jim se terminó su cerveza-ya sabes cómo es ella, y lo que piensa de esto. Ponme otra, viejo.

-¿No tienes que conducir, Jimbo?-preguntó Silver, alzando las cejas-¿o voy a tener que llevarte en mi esquife?

-Sí, bueno, mientras no me drogues otra vez-replicó Jim, que una vez demostraba no tener un pelo de tonto. Le alegró comprobar que Jim se sonrojaba levemente.

-A veces me sorprende lo inteligente que eres. De verdad-Silver colocó las jarras limpias en un estante. Por detrás había comenzado una pelea entre varios borrachos.

-Hombre, gracias…-Jim se pasó la mano por el cabello, algo cortado-sobre lo de conducir, yo…

-¡Te voy a partir la cabeza, enano de mierda!-le gritó uno de los borrachos, que tenía los ojos en la lengua, a otro, que solo tenía una antena con uno.

-¡A ver si te atreves, rata!-le desafió el otro, lanzándole una jarra medio vacía a la cabeza.

-¡Muereeee!-gritó un tercer borracho, sacando una navaja y lanzándose encima de la mesa.

-Señor…-Silver dejó sus tareas, y avanzó, cauto.

-¡Te vas a enterar, gilipollas!-los borrachos rodaban por el suelo unos encima de otros, repartiéndose golpes y mordiscos, y rompiendo varios platos.

-¡Toma esta!-uno de los borrachos agarró una tartera de aceite hirviendo que llevaba un camarero y la lanzó sobre su enemigo, pero este la esquivó, y le dio en la cara a una señora de otra mesa, que empezó a lanzar alaridos de dolor al contacto.

-¡Joder!-gritó Silver, a quién el aceite había salpicado un poco también-¡Maldita sea!-entonces convirtió su mano en el cañón, y apuntó hacia los borrachos.

-¡Silver!-le llamó Jim, asustado. ¿Sería capaz…?

El disparo del cañón del cyborg destrozó la mesa de al lado de los borrachos, reduciéndola a carbón. Ellos se giraron y miraron al cocinero, espantados.

-¡Os tengo dicho que no os peleéis dentro de mi establecimiento!-rugió Silver, mientras todos enmudecían-¿Qué cuernos os pasa? ¡Largo de aquí ahora mismo, y no volváis!

-¡Pero es que él…!-trató de decir el borracho de un solo ojo.

-¡FUERA!-gritó Silver, y los tres salieron corriendo. Silver los vio alejarse, con expresión pétrea-Twigg, asegúrate de que paguen lo que han gastado. Y tú, Koheler, ayuda a la señora Cole a ir al hospital.

-Sí jefe-dijeron los dos camareros, y se alejaron.

-La Benbow la invita a sus próximas consumiciones hasta que acabe el año, mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo Silver, ayudando a la dolorida señora Cole, que gemía de dolor y en cuya piel anaranjada habían comenzado a salir llagas sangrantes. Cuando se la llevaron, Silver volvió a la barra, vencido-lo siento mucho Jimbo. Esta taberna va a terminar conmigo.

-Pensé que ibas a matarlos-dijo Jim, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Ojalá-gruñó el cyborg.

-Silver, el postre de la catorce se les ha quemado-le dijo otro de los cocineros-te necesitan.

-Joder…-Silver lanzó un hondo suspiro, y miró a Jim, apenado-lo siento mucho, viejo amigo, pero últimamente esto es un infierno. ¿No aceptarías un puesto como cocinero? Serías mejor que estos payasos.

-No creo-rió Jim-escucha, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Buffff-Silver se apoyó en la barra. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, mucho cansancio. Jim nunca lo había notado tan mayor-dime hijo.

-Hoy me ha robado mi tabla un chico, no se su nombre, pero sí te lo podría describir-empezó Jim.

-¿Quieres que esté al tanto no? Vaya mafioso te has vuelto, Jimbo-contestó Silver, frotándose las sienes con agotamiento.

-Necesito recuperarla. Encima le buscaba la poli, si le cogen con ella nunca volveré a verla-insistió Jim, acercándose más al cyborg, y con tono casi de súplica.

-Morfi, ven aquí-llamó Silver. La pequeña mascotita se posó en su hombro, emitiendo un chillido musical-dile a Morfo como era, para que lo vea yo.

-Mmmmm estña bien, a ver-Jim se llevó la mano a la barbilla un momento, con gesto pensativo. Era más alto que yo, moreno, de pelo negro y llevaba chaleco… ¿pero qué es eso?

Morfo se había convertido en una réplica en miniatura de un anciano alto y con larga barba negra.

-¡No joder, es de mi edad! ¡Y no llevaba barba!-se desesperó Jim. El viejo le dio un besito antes de transformarse de nuevo en una versión más joven de sí mismo. Pero a Jim no le convencía todavía-a ver, tiene la boca más ancha, sus ojos son más oscuros… sí, más o menos. Yo diría que es más…

-¿Guapo?-preguntó Silver, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus gruesos brazos.

-Gilipollas-Jim le dio a Silver un leve empujón. Desde la cocina sonaban gritos. Le necesitaban ya. Jim no quería que él se fuera, no quería que lo dejase solo-¿echarás un vistazo?

-Claro Jim-dijo Silver observando al retrato robot en que se había convertido Morfo-encantado de ayudarte.

-Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones-dijo el chico, mirando a Silver algo preocupado-¿por qué no vamos un día a los Barrens?

-No te preocupes, Jimbo-Silver negó con la cabeza, sonriente-tú solo cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Jim solo asintió. Le daba pena Silver, cada vez que iba a visitarlo lo encontraba más desmejorado. Pero tampoco podía ayudarlo…. ¿o no quería ayudarlo? Desde luego tiempo libre tenía, ya podría pasarse a echarle un cable… "Yo no hago esas cosas"-pensó Jim, tratando de olvidarse del tema, mientras le chocaba la mano a Silver.

-Mucha suerte, viejo-dijo Jim con voz ronca.

-Oh, igualmente-Silver sonrió levemente-pero Jimbo, prométeme una cosa.

El chico levantó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con cautela.

-La próxima vez que vengas, tráeme una buena noticia. Una que nos haga sentir orgullosos a Morfo y a mí-el cyborg miró a Jim fijamente, y él no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado. "Maldito viejo-pensó Jim, molesto-¿por qué siempre tienes que estar manipulándome? No lo entiendes…"

-Está bien… claro-dijo finalmente Jim, dando una seca cabezada.

-Espero verte pronto entonces-Silver le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yo también…-murmuró Jim, sintiéndose repentinamente muy triste. No quería que él se fuera tan pronto.

-Jimbo… Jimbo-repitió Morfo, sobándose contra la mejilla de Jim con cariño.

-Hasta otra, gelatina-le dijo Jim, rascándole la cabeza.

-Gelatina, gelatina-repitió Morfo, divertido.

* * *

A la salida del Benbow Jim se encontró con los cuatro borrachos que Silver había expulsado. Murmuraban furiosos palabras incomprensibles, y se callaron al pasar el muchacho, mirándole con odio. Jim apretó el paso, preocupado de que lo reconocieran como el amigo del dueño. "Basura-pensó el chico, mientras ellos escupían en el suelo-está ciudad está llena de mierda". Pero no pudo evitar pensar que él también formaba parte de esa fétida masa de población inútil, y escupió también.

Silver le había prestado diez mickeys (la moneda de la ciudad) para coger el endobús, pues había salido de casa sin un duro, así que el chico se subió en el transporte y llegó hasta su casa a la una. Durante el trayecto estuvo observando la ciudad desde la ventana, los miles de rascacielos que apuntaban hacia el cielo, y los millones de hormigas humanas que aún a aquellas horas circulaban de un lado al otro. Era una gran carrera, un circuito inútil en el que los que no aportaban se apartaban.

Al llegar a su casa, Jim encontró a su madre dormida en un sillón, y una pila de platos reluciente. Había terminado con todas sus tareas, y había caído rendida. Al igual que Silver, parecía envejecer diez años por día. "Se va a enfermar-pensó Jim mientras cerraba la ventana que daba a la calle-y me tocará a mí hacer toda la mierda". Cogió una manta de arriba y la tapó. Luego le dejó el recibo del banco sobre la mesa. Al final se lo había traído.

"Espero que mañana no me ralle por lo del insti"-pensó Jim, disponiéndose a subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Sin embargo la echó un último vistazo. Su tripa subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, realmente parecía agotada. Jim se acercó con mucho sigilo, si ella se despertaba se moriría de vergüenza. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y la acaricio unos instantes.

-Mmmmm…-Sarah se movió un poco, y Jim se alejó rápidamente. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, pero antes de llegar arriba se giró una última vez.

-Buenas noches mamá-susurró, sonriendo un poco-gracias.

Sarah soltó un pequeño ronquido, pero pareció sonreír también.

* * *

-Buenas noches hija, que descanses mucho-el Sultán acarició la larga melena de su niña, y luego la besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches papá-Yasmín abrazó a su padre y le acarició su barba blanca.

El Sultán se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, y le rascó la cabeza a Rajáh, quien lanzó un leve gruñido. Luego apagó las luces, y cerró la puerta.

Yasmín se quedó unos minutos en la cama, mirando fijamente la mesilla de noche que tenía enfrente, y en la que reposaba un jarrón con flores. Rajáh se acercó a ella, y le lamió la mano.

-Ssssssh-Yasmín acarició el rostro del tigre, mientras este se acurrucaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, hasta que algo la hizo abrirlos de golpe: unos golpecitos en la ventana, y el ruidito de un animal.

Yasmín corrió al balcón y descorrió la celosía que servía como puerta. Allí estaba él, apoyado sobre la barandilla de bronce, con el mono en el hombro, y con una ancha sonrisa.

-Cuánto tiempo, hermana-saludó, guiñándola un ojo.

-¡Hermanito!-Yasmín sonrió pícaramente-y has traído al doctor.

Abú puso los ojos en blanco, antes de saltar del hombro de su amo y dirigirse al interior de la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos instantes, antes de correr el uno al otro y fundirse en un apasionado beso. Aladdín pasó sus manos por la suave y morena piel de la espalda de Yasmín, mientras ella le acariciaba su greñoso cabello. El beso se prolongó un rato, volviéndose cada vez más acalorado y necesitado.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró Yasmín, pasando sus suaves manos por las orejas de él.

-Y yo a ti… traigo buenas noticias-susurró Aladdín, besándola en el cuello.

-¿Has vuelto a robar?-preguntó Yasmín, cerrando los ojos ante el placer que los besos le estaban dando.

-Mmmmmnno…-Aladdín empezó a bajar las manos hasta las caderas de ella, y luego con una lentitud estudiada hasta su trasero. Pero Yasmín ya le conocía, y le detuvo.

-¿No vamos un poco rápido?-preguntó, mientras continuaba besándolo.

-¿No tienes ganas?-preguntó Aladdín, con los labios pegados a los de ella.

-¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-preguntó Yasmín, separándose un poco.

-Ah, eso…-el rostro de Aladdín se ensanchó en una de sus típicas sonrisas-bueno, he resuelto nuestro problema.

-¿Ah sí?-se sorprendió Yasmín, alzando una ceja-¿qué problema?

-Ven-Aladdín se subió al balcón, y la tendió la mano-ven conmigo, anda.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Yasmín, extrañada.

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó Aladdín con malicia. Sabía que ella no podía resistirse a esa pregunta.

-S-sí…-Yasmín le dio la mano y se subió también a la barandilla. A bajo había cientos de metros de caída a una muerte segura.

-Salta-dijo Aladdín, y no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de ella.

-¡Aladdín!-exclamó asustada-¡Para!

-¡Venga, salta conmigo!-dijo él, tirándola del brazo, pero Yasmín se soltó de él y se bajó del balcón.

-¡Aladdín, para! No tiene gracia-dijo en tono serio.

-¿No confías en mí?-preguntó el chico, con falso tono de cachorrito.

-¿A qué juegas?-preguntó Yasmín, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Mira-dijo Aladdín, y saltó.

-¡ALADDÍN!-Yasmín corrió hacia el balcón, aterrada, cuando lo descubrió varios metros más abajo, matado de risa-¿De qué vas?

-Es una tabla de surf solar-explicó el chico, mientras el trasto se elevaba hasta el balcón.

-Me has asustado-dijo Yasmín, dolida-¿no podrías habérmelo explicado desde el principio?

-No nos hubiéramos reído-Aladdín bajó de la tabla y fue hasta ella, intentando besarla otra vez.

-No-Yasmín le frenó-eres estúpido.

-Vengaaaa-Aladdín la abrazó desde tras y la besó en el cuello, pasando sus ásperas manos por el suave y largo cabello negro de ella-¿quieres subir?

-¿Contigo? Ni loca-Yasmín se volvió, sonriendo traviesa-pero si me dejas llevarla…

-Ni de coña-soltó Aladdín, y al ver la cara de ella se apresuró a arreglarlo-no… no sabes pilotarla…

-¿Y tú sí?-preguntó ella, ofendida.

-Claro-Aladdín se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pues enséñame-exigió ella.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Aladdín, burlón.

-Buenas noches-Yasmín se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Aladdín la cortó el paso.

-¡Está bien, está bien, maldita sea!-la llevó hacia la tabla y la miró unos instantes, indeciso-pero nos estrellaremos.

-Idiota-Yasmín le hizo un gesto para que la ayudase a subir. Cuando ambos estuvieron subidos al vehículo, Aladdín comenzó a sermonearla.

-Primero hay que encender el motor, y luego esperar a que se caliente el sistema…-dijo con voz pausada, imitando a un profesor.

-¡Dale de una vez!-le instó Yasmín.

Aladdín apretó el pedal, y la tabla salió disparada. El aire se rasgó con el chillido de Yasmín, mientras Aladdín subía y subía hacia el cielo a toda prisa, dejando los rascacielos atrás.

-¡Yuhuuuuuu!-gritó el chico.

-¡Baja! ¡No tan altooooooo!-Yasmín le apretó las uñas tan fuerte en el torso que estuvo a punto de hacerlo sangrar.

-¡Vamos alláaaaaaaaaa!-Aladdín giró y cayeron en picado hacia la ciudad, a tal velocidad que los edificios eran apenas una mancha borrosa. Yasmín cerró los ojos unos instantes… ¡Iban a estrellarse contra el suelo! Pero sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Aladdín a su lado, supo que eso no sería así. Supo que él no lo permitiría.

La tabla pasó de una caída vertical a un movimiento horizontal, y comenzaron a ir a toda pastilla al lado de los autovolantes que circulaban por el vórtice de tráfico. Yasmín sonrió, aliviada. Su melena ondeaba al viento, y se había crispado totalmente, pero en aquel momento le daba igual. Ya se daría otras tres horas de cuidado al día siguiente.

-¡Vamos hasta el fin del mundo!-gritó Aladdín, elevando un puño al aire, mientras la tabla esquivaba los coches y pasaba por debajo de la línea del endobús.

Pararon en un parquecito que se encontraba en el piso quinientos de otro rascacielos público, y se quedaron observando la ciudad desde allí, tomándose un batido que Aladdín se había agenciado.

-No creo que traiga más a Abú, cuando vuela luego tiene mareos-explicó Aladdín, con la boca manchada del batido de fresa.

-Pobre Abú…-Yasmín apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Aladdín, y le acarició la mano-así que supongo que esa tabla te permitirá venir más veces a visitarme. Ya no tendrás que escalar ochocientos pisos…

-¡Oh, no escalaba más que treinta! Saltaba desde el edificio de enfrente, que tenía una entrada secreta-Aladdín dio otro sorbo al batido, observando a lo lejos unos niños murciélago que jugaban en el parque a esas horas.

-¡Vampirina, ven aquí!-llamó la madre de la niños a su hija mayor.

-Y supongo que podremos escaparnos de vez en cuando-Yasmín bebió también un poco del batido cuando Aladdín le dejó la pajita.

-Mientras tu padre no nos pille. ¿Sigue tan empeñado como siempre?-preguntó Aladdín.

-Me temo que sí-Yasmín suspiró.

Achmed "el Sultán", el padre de Yasmín, era un riquísimo empresario dueño de una de las constructoras más poderosas de la ciudad, de la cadena de tiendas "el Bazar" y del mejor equipo de fútbol. Él había construido toda la zona musulmana de la ciudad, tanto la de la zona blanca, muy lujosa y extremadamente cara, como la de la zona roja, mucho más sencilla, pero aun así elegante. Aladdín vivía en el barrio más pobre de toda la zona árabe, pero disponía de agua potable y luz gracias a la calidad de la empresa del Sultán. Desde luego era un hombre que hacía las cosas con clase. Pero con su hija era otro asunto.

Aladdín conoció a Yasmín en una fiesta de ricos en la que se había colado a robar con una banda de criminales encabezada por el afamado Alameda Slim. Slim, un enorme vaquero pelirrojo aficionado al canto tirolés, necesitaba a un infiltrado dentro de la fiesta para que encendiese los altavoces de toda el área: después el vaquero cantaría una canción del Tirol, que gracias a su singular poder hipnótico, le permitiría dejar en trance a todos los ricos y sacarles hasta el último mickey.

Sin embargo Aladdín, que iba disfrazado de camarero con un elegante uniforme blanco, se encontró con la princesa a la que sin querer tiró una bandeja de copas encima y puso perdido el traje, y terminaron discutiendo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, la conversación había derivado en una charla amistosa, luego en bromas y cariños y finalmente en ambos besuqueándose en el armario de los abrigos. Cuando Alameda Slim apareció cantando en mitad de la fiesta, los altavoces seguían sin encender, su canto no funcionó y ocho tíos de seguridad se le echaron encima y se lo llevaron a rastras a la prisión, seguido de sus tres torpes sobrinos, cómplices en el crimen.

Slim denunció a Aladdín como parte del golpe, pero él mintió diciendo que estaba infiltrado y por eso no había encendido los altavoces, y Yasmín corroboró su mentira, así que él quedó libre de toda sospecha. A Slim le cayeron treinta años, a sus sobrinos quince, y el chico se llevó una recompensa de mil mickeys y una felicitación del capitán Gantu.

El Sultán también felicitó al muchacho, ya que era él quien daba la fiesta, y le regaló el piso en un buen barrio de la zona norte. Aladdín pudo por fin dejar el centro de asistencia social e independizarse, y se sintió mayor, muy, muy mayor, y muy feliz. Encontró un buen trabajo en la frutería del barrio, y una noche se presentó en la mansión del Sultán, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, y un esmoquin de una tienda de segunda mano.

-¿Quiere pasar?-le había dicho Jafar, el fiel secretario del Sultán.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron muy distintas aquella vez. El Sultán trató a Aladdín con amabilidad, pero le dejó muy claras las cosas desde el principio: su hija era la heredera de un imperio financiero, y no saldría con un don nadie venido de la nada, porque sería un escándalo. Aladdín trató de razonar con él y le prometió que ascendería, pero el Sultán se negó, amargo.

-Créeme chico, intentarás subir y subir, pero no podrás. Quédate donde te corresponde-dijo, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-¡Pero…!-no le dejaron acabar. Jafar y dos enormes guardaespaldas lo acompañaron a la salida, y le devolvieron su ramo de rosas.

-Lo lamento muchísimo-se excusó el visir, haciendo una elegante reverencia-pero ya habéis escuchado la opinión de mi señor. Que tenga una buena noche.

-¡No es justo, mierda!-se quejó Aladdín. Jafar se acercó hasta él: sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. El visir tenía una larga y ondulada perilla, y unos ojos grandes y extravagantes. Un loro rojo de aspecto idiota se balanceaba en su hombro, y graznaba de vez en cuando.

-No puedo permitiros ese vocabulario en mi presencia, joven rebelde-luego se acercó aún más, tanto que el chico pensó por un segundo que el bicho raro aquel iba a besarlo-como tampoco puedo deciros que la dulce princesa duerme en el piso ochocientos, ventana este, y que podría acceder desde el edificio de enfrente.

Aladdín miró a Jafar, que se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente.

-G…gracias tío-dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?-Jafar miró a los guardaespaldas fingiendo desconcierto, y luego se alejó junto a ellos-que tenga una buena noche árabe.

Después de eso Aladdín reflexionó durante unos minutos. Tal vez Jafar lo había engañado, o pretendía burlarse de él, pero no tenía mucho sentido ¿por qué haría algo así? Recordando a la princesa, su dulce voz, sus labios, Aladdín decidió finalmente arriesgarse. Aunque Abú no estaba nada de acuerdo, ató un grueso cable entre el edificio este y la torre del Sultán, y saltó hasta allí. Luego escaló treinta pisos hasta el número ochocientos, y se asomó por la ventana.

Efectivamente, allí estaba ella, y la visión era deliciosa: acababa de salir del baño, y se cepillaba el cabello desnuda, de pie frente al espejo. Sus pechos, de tamaño mediano, aún goteaban, y su pelo se le pegaba a la espalda y al curvado trasero, mientras su piel morena desprendía vapor. Aladdín no pudo evitar que un sonido gutural se le escapara. Fue entonces cuando Yasmín lo descubrió, y contuvo un grito.

-¡No te asustes! ¡Soy yo!-trató de calmarla él, pero Rajáh salió disparado de su cama de cojines y se le tiró encima, abriendo sus fauces listo para tragárselo. El tigre era un celoso protector.

-¡Rajáh, quieto!-cubierta con una toalla, Yasmín consiguió apartar al tigre cuando este ya le había llenado de babas la cara a Aladdín, y luego se quedó mirando al chico, entre sorprendida y enfadada-¿de qué vas? ¡Eres un cerdo!

-¡Lo… lo siento!-se excusó Aladdín, limpiándose la saliva del tigre-me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Tsk… que importa eso-Aladdín avanzó hasta ella, y le lanzó una elocuente mirada. Yasmín se cubrió un poco más, avergonzada-ahora estoy contigo, ¿no?

-Podrías llamar a la puerta, como todo el mundo-dijo Yasmín, aún recelosa.

Aladdín le explicó lo que había ocurrido con su padre, y ella bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Lo siento… pero me temo que tiene razón. Sería imposible-dijo, sentándose en su lujosa cama, abatida.

-¿Qué?-Aladdín, que estaba olisqueando uno de los perfumes, se volvió hacia ella sorprendido-¿quieres decir que lo aceptas? ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no te importo yo?

-Aladdín, sí que me importas pero… lo que pasó en la fiesta fue solo un enredo y yo… no puedo permitirme esto…-se calló cuando él avanzó hacia ella y la miró con sus ávidos y profundos ojos castaños.

-¿No puedes permitir qué?-preguntó, acercando sus manos hasta la cintura de ella.

-No puedo… enamorarme de ti…por favor no…-Yasmín quiso decir algo más, pero él ya le había deshecho el nudo de la toalla, y ahora volvía a estar totalmente desnuda, enfrente de él. El calor y la tensión se hizo latente en apenas unos segundos. Las caras de ellos estaban muy juntas, mientras respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Creo que no debes… pero te aseguro que poder sí que vas a poder-le susurró Aladdín con voz ronca, mientras su manos se posaban en sus pechos y los apretaban. El tacto húmedo le hizo volver a gemir, mientras ella abría mucho los ojos.

-¡Aladd…!-él ya la estaba besando, y ambos cayeron sobre la suave cama de sábanas de seda. En poco rato Aladdín se encontraba desnudo encima de ella, sobándole los pechos besándola apasionadamente. Por supuesto Yasmín nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales, su padre se había cuidado bien de ello, pero en aquel instante no fue capaz ni de dudar. Le dolió, desde luego, pero la cosa no podía haber terminado de otro modo.

-Ooooh…Grrrrrr…-Aladdín apretó fuerte su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras flexionaba sus fuertes glúteos para hacer presión y la besaba en el cuello. La penetración tardó un poco, pero a él le embargó enseguida un placer embriagador.

-Aaaladdín… ¡Aladdín!…-gimió ella, entre dolorida y excitada. Aladdín tuvo que taparle la boca para que no hiciera más ruido. Habían cerrado con pestillo, pero si de alguna manera conseguían acceder desde fuera los iban a pillar en una situación muy incómoda.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, se taparon la boca el uno al otro, a la vez que se besaban los dedos, y luego terminaron tumbados en la cama.

-Vaya… ¡Uf!-Aladdín se echó un vistazo por abajo-yo repetiría…

-Ahora no-dijo Yasmín con voz suave, mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo más para pasar la noche, princesa-dijo Aladdín mientras se relamía los labios, dispuesto a un segundo asalto.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo ella, incorporándose. Ambos seguían desnudos, pero ya les daba igual.

Yasmín condujo a Aladdín hasta su jacuzzi, que se encontraba en su baño. "Es más grande que mi casa" había comentado el chico. Se metieron en el agua, cálida y burbujeante, y ella sacó de la neverita unos refrescos, que se bebieron mientras se enjabonaban el uno al otro.

-Si llego a saber esta mañana que el día acababa así…-Aladdín sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando ella le pasó la mano embadurnada de jabón por el interior del muslo y se acercaba peligrosamente a la entrepierna-joder Yasmín…

-Debemos mantener esto en secreto-dijo ella, acariciando los pelos de la pierna de él-si mi padre se entera…

-Mmmm…-Aladdín elevó los ojos pensativo. La idea de un romance secreto le ponía, y mucho-pero no durará para siempre. Quiero decir, algún día habrá que tomar una decisión.

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y acabe la carrera podré independizarme de mi padre y entonces nos casaremos-reflexionó ella.

-¿Casarnos? No vas un poco rápido. Si aún no has empezado la carrera-dijo Aladdín, sorprendido.

-Claro que sí-Yasmín se irguió, orgullosa-no necesité hacer el bachillerato, me aceptaron en Litos a la primera.

-¿Los ricos no tenéis que hacer el bachillerato, eh?-preguntó Aladdín, muy sorprendido.

-No es eso, listo-Yasmín le pellizcó en la pierna, a modo de castigo-fue por mis notas. La universidad me pidió inscribirme, sin necesidad del bachillerato. Me querían antes de que ningún otro pudiera captarme.

-Joder…-Aladdín la observó absorto, haciendo que ella se sonrojara-eres muy lista… joder… ¿Y qué estudias?

-Derecho y administración de empresas "para dominar el mundo"-Yasmín imitó a su padre-pero bueno, luego ya veremos. Es mi primer año, y me va bien.

-Ya me imagino-Aladdín observó los pechos semi sumergidos de la chica por un rato, excitado. Yasmín carraspeó para hacerle levantar la mirada, algo molesta.

-Estoy aquí, eh-dijo, picada.

-Bueno, ahí también-dijo Aladdín rozando el pezón de ella con su dedo índice.

Yasmín soltó una risita, y avanzó en el agua hasta colocarse de él. El rozamiento de sus pieles bajo el agua era todavía más excitante.

-¿Entonces aceptas? ¿Me esperarás todo ese tiempo?-preguntó ella, pestañeando con sus ojos color miel.

-Y más, si hace falta-respondió Aladdín, acariciándola con ternura. Luego su lado más salido volvió a retomar el control, llevando sus manos a la espalda de ella-aunque tendrás que dejarme visitarte de vez en cuando…

-Todas las noches-susurró Yasmín, y se besaron. Aladdín sabía lo que venía ahora "Nunca lo he hecho en el agua… será como en ese documental de delfines"-pensó mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus piernas, levantando un pequeño oleaje en la enorme bañera.

-¡Yasmín!-una voz en la sala de al lado los hizo alejarse, aterrados. Ambos la reconocían-¡Yasmín, ábreme! ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Mi padre! ¡Dios!-Yasmín miró a Aladdín con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo ¿qué iban a hacer?

-Tienes que salir y actuar como si todo fuera normal ¡Vamos!-la instó el chico-¡Vamos Yasmín!

-No me creerá… se va a dar cuenta…-ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, muy asustada.

-¡Yasmín! ¡Yasmín, abre! ¡Guardias!-la voz del Sultán sonaba muy tensa.

-¡Claro que no!–le insistió Aladdín-¡Venga, todo saldrá bien! ¿Confías en mí?

Ella se giró hacia él, muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, como hipnotizada.

-¿Confías en mí?-repitió con seriedad Aladdín.

-S…sí-Yasmín se incorporó y cogió una toalla del baño, dirigiéndose al cuarto principal.

-¡Tiradla abajo!-ordenó el Sultán desde fuera.

-¡La ropa Yasmín! ¡Esconde mi ropa!-le dijo Aladdín a la chica desde la bañera. Tenía que pensar algo él también para escapar, aunque sabía que era casi imposible que lo lograse sin ser visto.

-¡Papá, estoy aquí! ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Yasmín desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡…TREES!-los guardias echaron la puerta abajo.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-chilló Yasmín, apartándose para no ser aplastada ante los cuatro guardias que cayeron de frente.

-¡Joder!-dijo Aladdín desde la bañera.

-¡ROAAAAAAARRRR!-Rajáh saltó de nuevo desde su cama y se colocó encima de los guardias, listo para devorarlos.

-¡Baja de ahí Rajáh!-ordenó el Sultán enfadado. El tigre obedeció a regañadientes, mientras los guardias suspiraban aliviados-¡Yasmín! Yasmín, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿De qué hablas papá? Estaba arreglándome-se excusó ella, fingiendo inocencia, mientras se acercaba al balcón, con la ropa de su amante oculta tras su espalda.

-¿A la una de la mañana?-preguntó el Sultán, incrédulo.

-Tardo mucho con el pelo-indicó Yasmín, ahora fingiendo indignación-¿podrías decirles que se vayan de aquí? No quiero que me vean así.

-Antes que registren la habitación-insistió el Sultán.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Yasmín, conteniendo otro grito.

-Ya me has oído hija. Vete a ponerte algo más decente mientras-insistió el Sultán.

-Hemos advertido que han colocado un cable desde el edificio de al lado a este-explicó Razoul, el jefe de la guardia. Yasmín le miró, enrojecida, y el bajó la cabeza. Razoul también había tratado de cortejar a Yasmín, aunque su padre había dejado muy clara su postura y había terminado muy pronto con aquello.

-Aquí hay alguien más Yasmín. Como te hayas atrevido…-bufó el Sultán.

-¿Atrevido a qué? ¿A qué te refieres papá?-preguntó Yasmín enfadada de que él la creyese capaz de algo así. Aunque claro, había sido capaz… En un descuido de los guardias Yasmín se acercó a uno de sus ventanales, y tiró la ropa a la calle.

-En el cuarto no hay nadie-dijo otro de los guardias después de examinar los armarios.

-Mirad en el baño-ordenó el Sultán, disponiéndose a sentar en una butaca.

-¡NO!-todos se volvieron hacia Yasmín sorprendidos, y ella trató de recuperar el control-esto… quiero decir… papá…-se acercó a su padre, que la miraba como si estuviera loca-papá, me da mucha vergüenza que entren… ya sabes… cosas de chicas…

-¡Ah!-el Sultán la miró aún preocupado, y por un momento pareció sospechar, pero luego bajó los ojos, más tranquilo-entonces miraré yo…

-¡Papá!-protestó ella, pero el Sultán negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Esto…-empezó Razoul.

-Fuera-les ordenó Yasmín, cubriéndose con la toalla como pudo.

Ellos obedecieron, aunque Razoul le lanzó una última mirada antes de irse, que a ella no le pasó inadvertida. Cuando ya estaban fuera, Yasmín corrió al baño detrás de su padre.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Aquí no hay nada!-se defendió ella, mientras el Sultán abría un armarito debajo del lavabo-¡Papá, por favor!-fingió escandalizarse.

-¿Te estabas bañando?-se sorprendió el Sultán señalando la bañera. No había nadie más allí, solo una densa capa de espuma…

-Claro papá, ya te lo he dicho-dijo ella, falsamente extrañada.

-¿Pero si tienes la…? ¿Cómo te vas a estar bañando si…?-el Sultán estaba algo aturdido.

-Es bueno para nosotras-mintió Yasmín, que miraba a un lado y a otro tratando de averiguar donde se podía haber metido el chico, aunque ya creía tener claro dónde.

-¿Cómo va a ser bueno?-dijo el Sultán, pero Yasmín le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y prefirió dejar el tema. Parecía cansado-está bien, está bien, vámonos.

-De verdad papá…-Yasmín lo acompañó hacia la puerta-ahora tendremos que comprar otra puerta.

-Eso es lo de menos… pero la próxima sin pestillo-dijo el Sultán, rascándose su ondulado bigote extrañado.

-¡Claro que no!-se quejó Yasmín-y sabes, lo que más me duele es que sospeches así de mí ¿quién creías que iba a estar aquí?

-Esto…-el Sultán la miró por unos segundos-oh, nadie, nadie… solo era por precaución…

-Papá-Yasmín abrazó al regordete Sultán, y le besó en la frente-buenas noches.

-Ojalá viviera tu madre-dijo el Sultán con voz trémula-a veces hay cosas…

Yasmín regresó al baño, donde Aladdín se asomaba desde el jacuzzi sonriendo traviesamente, con todo el pelo echado hacia atrás. Había aguantado muy bien la respiración bajo el agua, aunque había habido un momento en que pensó que se quedaba sin aire.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?-preguntó, como si nada.

-Vas a tener que ser más cauto, tigre-le dijo ella, mirándole con seriedad.

-Roarrr-gruñó Aladdín, estirando sus brazos hacia ella, pero Yasmín los apartó.

-No tenemos puerta, así que recoge tus cosas, porque te marchas. No quiero que te pase nada-pidió, preocupada.

Aladdín entendió por el tono que ya no era tiempo de bromas. Salió de la bañera, chorreando, y dejó que ella le cubriese con la toalla. Soltó un leve gruñido de placer cuando Yasmín se la anudó por la cintura, al notarla tan cerca de su miembro, pero no llegaron a nada.

Con su ropa arrojada a cientos de metros de altura, Aladdín tuvo que escapar por los pasillos del edificio guiado por Yasmín en toalla. No es que tuviese de qué avergonzarse, pero le resultó bastante incómodo. A parte, la presión de ser atrapados hizo que el corazón se le acelerase varias veces. Finalmente consiguió escapar y coger un endobús a casa, donde fue vitoreado por sus colegas como "el rey de los fuckers". Poco después las deudas y la mala vida le obligaron a vender el piso que el Sultán le había regalado, y trasladarse de vuelta al barrio de la Guardia, eso sí, en un pequeño apartamento que le había servido hasta la actualidad.

Volviendo al momento en el que se encontraban, Aladdín y Yasmín se terminaron el batido en aquel alejado parque. Ella le limpió a él la fresa que le quedaba en la boca, se besaron un buen rato y luego regresaron en la tabla. Aladdín la dejó pilotar un rato, y le sorprendió lo bien que ella sabía llevarla: esquivó varios autovolantes que casi los destrozaron, y supo aguantar la velocidad.

Finalmente regresaron a la habitación de Yasmín, donde Rajáh y Abú se habían quedado dormidos después de juguetear por todo el cuarto y tirar algunas cosas. Por suerte el Sultán había mandado reparar la puerta con pestillo, y pudieron hacer el amor sin temor a ser descubiertos, aunque eso sí, procurando ser sigilosos. Antes de conseguir la tabla, Aladdín utilizaba un cable para llegar hasta el piso de Yasmín, pero lo recogía cada vez que entraba para evitar ser descubierto de nuevo. Los guardias del Sultán eran muy competentes, pero él sabía ser sigiloso, y estaba muy enamorado. Y cuando se está enamorado se pueden hacer cosas que normalmente no se pueden hacer.

-Te amo-le susurró Yasmín al oído al chico, cuando hubieron terminado, aunque él continuaba encima de ella.

-Y yo… muchísimo-Aladdín se recostó a su lado, y se cubrió un poco el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

Se besaron una última vez y luego cayeron rendidos, a la espera de que la luz del nuevo día los despertara.

* * *

-"…esta semana empieza bien para nuestro cantante más gamberro: ayer anunciaba el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, y hoy celebra una fiesta por todo lo alto en el Salón del Korh. Sí fans del rey BJC, os vaticino buenos tiempos. ¡Soy Greg Slick, y esto es Resolution, no deje usted de sintonizar!"-la voz del presentador se apagó mientras los acordes de _You love me, I love me more_ comenzaban a sonar. Aladdín besó a Yasmín y se subió en la tabla solar, mientras Abú bostezaba, aún algo adormecido.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le preguntó a su chica, que se cubría solo con una bata de terciopelo azul.

-No creo que pueda-negó ella tristemente, apartándose los mechones de la cara.

-¿Hoy entonces?-Aladdín la guiñó un ojo, y Yasmín rió.

-El viernes-dijo finalmente, y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara del chico.

-¿El viernes?-repitió, incrédulo.

-Sí, el viernes. Tengo mucho que estudiar, por favor, entiéndelo-se acercó a él y le besó en la oreja-te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Aladdín sabía que tenía que irse ya, así que hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y arrancó la tabla.

-¡Hasta el viernes entonces, princesa!-dijo, mientras se alejaba sobrevolando los edificios de Suburbia.

-Has el viernes… mi príncipe-Yasmín se apoyó en el balcón y lo vio disminuir en el horizonte. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

- _Love is so strange, love is so bad…-_ cantaba Billy- _I just don't care about all that_ …

-¡Cámara uno!-ordenó Spencer desde el centro de grabación. La cámara uno se activó para enfocar el perfil izquierdo de Billy mientras cantaba el estribillo.

-Spencer, ¿crees que podría hablar con Billy cuando acabe de grabar?-preguntó Rajheev, el manager del Cobra.

-Pues no lo sé, mientras no le surja uno de sus caprichos-Spencer se encogió de hombros-él y yo íbamos a comer hoy en el Wifri, si te quieres apuntar…

-Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo mucho lío en la general. Quieren decidir lo que hará Billy en la gira de verano-se lamentó Rajheev.

-¿La gira de verano? ¿Habrá otra?-preguntó Spencer, sorprendido-él me dijo que este año no tendría…

-Ya bueno, pues cambió de opinión-Rajheev echó un buen trago de una botella de cerveza que tenía a mano-así te libras de él una temporada, tú que puedes.

-Claro…-Spencer miró por la ventana de la cabina a Billy que estaba fuera, sudando a chorros mientras llegaba al clímax de la canción. El rostro del joven cineasta se ensombreció, mientras el buen humor que llevaba toda la mañana, después de que Billy le hubiese besado en el pasillo de su camerino, desaparecía de golpe. Esto tenía que acabarse. Y tendría que terminarlo él mismo.

-¡ _You see me, but I don't see that_!-Billy se tiró por el suelo para darle mayor énfasis al solo de guitarra, que irrumpió brutalmente en la canción.

-Joder-Spencer tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Cuando cantaba no se podía resistir a él.

-¿Coges el endobús?-se sorprendió Sarah cuando Jim le pidió la tarjeta de transporte.

-Sí…me apetece-mintió él, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Te apetece?-repitió ella, incrédula.

-Es lo que querías, ¿no?-replicó bruscamente Jim, alejando a su madre.

-Sí… supongo-Sarah le dio la tarjeta y luego le observó con recelo. Jim miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. No le gustaba que ella le mirase tanto, ya no era un niño-gracias por traerme el recibo-Sarah le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Jim se sonrojó-pero la próxima vez vuelve antes, y así podremos cenar juntos.

Jim la miró sorprendido. ¿A qué venía tanta amabilidad? Su madre no era amiga de las broncas, al contrario que la Casamentera, pero en los últimos años se habían distanciado mucho. Era extraño que actuase así de repente. Si quería hacerse la simpática, no lo conseguiría. Aun así, no le molestaba del todo…

-Que tengas un buen día-dijo Sarah, antes de volver a preparar la comida.

-Sí… y tú-Jim salió de la casa cargando con la vieja mochila de su padre, como siempre vacía de libros. Le lanzó una última mirada a su madre, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada más. Nunca era capaz de decirle nada más.

No tuvo que esperar mucho al endobús, pero iba abarrotado, eso sí, y en las curvas más pronunciadas de la línea una señora obesa se le caía encima. Jim estuvo cerca de una chica de más o menos su edad que encontró aceptable, y no pudo evitar terminar sumido en sus habituales pensamientos de sexo frenético, en la que le agarraba su cabello oscuro mientras ella le lamía su latente miembro.

- _I would like to know, I would like to know…_ -Billy cantaba su parte con voz rota mientras las coristas repetían el estribillo.

-Ocúpate tú del resto-le pidió Spencer a Stevie, el técnico, antes de salir de la cabina. Necesitaba un antidepresivo.

-Me gustaría saber cuántos podría comprar… por esto-Aladdín le tiró un fajo de billetes a Jumbaa, y este los examinó.

-Son billetes rrobados,¿ no ser cierto?-preguntó el científico alienígena, examinándolos.

-Pero estos no están marcados ¿verdad?-Aladdín sonrió mientras le echaba un caramelo a Abú, que andaba muy inquieto aquella mañana-me ayudaste mucho cuando identificaste los anteriores.

-No, estos no estarrlo. Tienes suerte, pequeño niño-Jumbaa observó a Aladdín con sus cuatro ojos, que pestañeaban cada uno a su ritmo. El rellenito científico alienígena había sido expulsado del centro científico E.P.C.O.T por sus experimentos genéticos, moralmente cuestionables. Desde entonces había montado su garito ilegal en unos túneles cercanos al barrio de la Guardia, y desde allí se dedicaba a vender armas e ingenios ilegales a sus compradores. Aladdín se había hecho su amigo después de salvarlo de la paliza de unos compradores descontentos, y de vez en cuando le pedía algún que otro favor, y si podía le compraba algo.

-Sí, últimamente la suerte me sonríe-Aladdín se iba a comer uno de los caramelos, pero Abú se lo arrebató también, codicioso-ayer tuve una noche increíble con mi pibita…

-No me interresan los detalles-murmuró Jumbaa, terminando de examinar los billetes.

-¡Ni a mí!-exclamó Preackley- ¡La actividad sexual de los humanos es de lo más aburrida!

-¿No tenías que estar limpiando, tú?-gruñó Jumbaa, y Preackley emitió un ruidito de indignación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me confundes con tu chacha?-chilló, indignado.

Preackley era el compañero de Jumbaa, quien lo había rescatado de un club de drag queens hacía años, y se habían vuelto inseparables. Lo cierto es que el alienígena uniojo actuaba como la mujer en la relación, y a veces Aladdín se preguntaba cómo Jumbaa podía aguantarlo, porque Preackley era insistente, dramático y bastante inútil, pero también era cierto que le trataba con cariño y le cuidaba siempre. Si el laboratorio de Jumbaa tenía algo de orden, era sin duda gracias a él.

-Para que lo sepas-le dijo Preackley a Jumbaa, altanero-he venido a saludar a Al ¿a que sí, cielo?

-Claro…-Aladdín le sonrió, incómodo. Preackley le dio un abrazo y le pellizco los mofletes.

-Hay que ver lo que ha crecido el pequeño monstruo-dijo, observando a Abú, que gruñía.

-Va a camino de convertirse en King Kong-bromeó Aladdín.

-Preackley, esperro que mi desayuno esté listo cuando vaya yo-le amenazó Jumbaa-ha sido una mañana durra.

-Vete al pito-respondió el otro, groseramente.

-Se dice vete al cuerrno… estúpido paleto-gruñó Jumbaa.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo te atreves?-chilló Preackley.

-Disculpad, si no os importa me gustaría adquirir el llavero-indicó Aladdín, señalando un dispositivo colgado en el mostrador.

-Oh, clarro, es todo tuyo, son doscientos-indicó Jumbaa, mientras Preackley respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Que sepas que pienso envenenar tus judías-le soltó, pretendiendo ser mordaz.

-¿Haber judías como desayuno? No hace falta que les pongas veneno-replicó Jumbaa lacónico, mientras sacaba "el llavero". Se lo pasó a Aladdín-llaverro único, pequeño niño: abrre las puerrtas de cualquier vehículo, y perrmite activarrlo. También abre puerrtas de protección nivel 1 y 2. Más de 3 no.

-Este pequeño me va a ayudar mucho-contestó Aladdín, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al tener el llavero en sus manos.

-Sí bueno, ten cuidado. La policía andarr muy quisquillosa últimamente. Genio malvado tenerr miedo de serr descubierrto.

-Genio malvado va a tener miedo a algo peor cuando este chico se vaya-siseó Preackley, agitando mucho los brazos.

-Ogh, de verrrdad-Jumba sacó un aparato alargado, similar a un mechero, y le lanzó un rayo a Preackley, que se quedó paralizado, estático. Aladdín parpadeó, perplejo-serr un paralizadorr, lo utilizo en casos como este. Si quierres uno, serr dos mil mickeys.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitírmelo, aunque me interesa-Aladdín le estrechó a Jumbaa la mano-gracias por todo, cuatro ojos.

-A ti, pequeño niño-le sonrió el alienígena.

- _And you can leave, and you mus't go ¡GO AWAY!_ -rugió Billy al micrófono- _Go awayyyyyyyyy_

-Tenéis una hora para el examen-indicó Ego, el profesor de matemáticas-ni un milisegundo más. Ja, ja.

-Ja, ja-repitió Gastón con desprecio, mirando las preguntas horrorizado. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Jim, encogiéndose de hombros-¡No he estudiado!-le susurró.

-Ni yo…-respondió Hawkins, echando un vistazo a las preguntas. Las matrices no eran un tema particularmente difícil, pero sin saberse las fórmulas le iba a costar un rato.

-Si veo a alguien copiando, solo le volveré a dar un examen en la recuperación de julio-advirtió Ego con aburrimiento-avisados quedáis.

-Mierda…-Peter miró las preguntas por encima, y se rascó su cabello anaranjado con perplejidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Si tan solo hubiera estudiado. Aunque tampoco hubiese servido de mucho, porque se había colocado antes de entrar, y veía todo borroso. A los cinco minutos roncaba encima del examen.

Tarzán por su parte había comenzado a escribir desde el minuto uno, y parecía totalmente inmerso en la prueba, al igual que Cenicienta, que desde el incidente de Jim en clase de Lengua se sentaba en la primera fila con Alicia.

-¿Se lo podemos entregar ya?-preguntó Flynn sin mucho interés.

-No-replicó Ego, leyendo el periódico con somnolencia-y cállate Ryder.

-Joder-Flynn se recostó en la mesa, y se quedó también dormido.

-Vaya mierda-Jim miró las preguntas, no serían difíciles, si al menos hubiera estudiado. A él las matemáticas se le daban muy bien, eso no era ningún secreto. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, y los números eran simples claves con las que jugar. Los sistemas, las ecuaciones, los problemas… Jim los resolvía a toda velocidad, y le gustaban porque le ponían a prueba. Siempre había sido muy bueno en mates, mientras que en lengua estaba totalmente perdido. Pero ningún profesor se había preocupado demasiado por sacarle su potencial "Esfuérzate más, Hawkins"-decían. Y en eso quedaba todo.

-Jo, jo, jo-rió Ego lentamente. Todos le miraron-perdonad, una mala noticia en el periódico. Me hacen mucha gracia…

-Jo, je, jo-se burló Gastón en voz baja.

-Tienes un cero Gastón. Póntelo encima del nombre-indicó Ego con pereza, antes de volver al periódico.

-Mierda-murmuró el chico, pero obedeció. Luego se recostó también en el pupitre.

A excepción de Tarzán, que escribía números como un loco, el resto de amigos de Jim dormían como lirones. El chico se decidió a unirse a ellos también, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión: releyendo uno de los problemas se dio cuenta de que podía sacar la solución haciendo una operación muy simple. No le apetecía hacerlo, ciertamente suspender se la tocaba, pero sueño no tenía, y además le apetecía conocer el resultado, así que se puso a hacerlo.

-Lo tengo-dijo en voz alta al resolverlo. Y tal vez podría resolver algún problema más. Tarzán le miró de reojo, sonriendo.

-Que bien…-contestó Ego desde su mesa, irónico.

-¡ _I WILL FIGHT, YOU'LL SCREAM, FOREVEEEEEEER_!-Billy lo daba todo en la última canción-¡ _FOREEEEEVEEEEEER_!

-Billy, soy Spencer, como hoy no puedes ir al Wifri quisiera saber si podrías este miércoles, es importante-dijo Spencer desde el contestador. Estaba en una butaca en su casa, mientras Mallory le preparaba otro calmante.

-¿Quieres acostarte Spencer?-le preguntó su novia, besándole en la frente.

-No cariño… no hace falta… gracias-Spencer se bebió otra tila, mientras observaba a su chica recoger las cosas de la cocina de su moderno ático. Él amaba a Mallory, la quería muchísimo, pero Billy… Billy le hacía perder todo el control.

- _THIS IS GONNA DESTROY BOTH OF US_ -le suplicaba Billy al micro.

-Vaya cuento tiene-comentó Rajheev-¿dónde ha ido Spencer?

-No entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto. Es un malhablado-comentó Yasmín escuchando con los cascos el último hit de Billy. Aunque tenía que estudiar, Aladdín había ido a verla a mediodía, aprovechando que el Sultán había salido de viaje de negocios al área norte de Suburbia. Los dos estaban tumbados en un sofá del salón privado de Yasmín.

-Yo también soy un malhablado y te gusto ¿no?-Aladdín la masajeó en los hombros.

-Bueno, pero no es lo mismo-Yasmín le dio un casto beso en los labios-¿por qué has venido? Me distraes…

-Ahora que tengo la tabla pienso venir todos los días-Aladdín quiso besarla otra vez, pero Yasmín le frenó.

-Aladdín, lo he estado pensando. Robaste esa tabla, ¿verdad?-preguntó con cautela.

-Estooo… ¡no!-Yasmín arqueó una ceja, y Aladdín se lo pensó mejor-vale, sí, pero fue legal.

-Robar no es legal Aladdín. Deberías devolverla-Yasmín le miró con seriedad y tristeza. Él torció un poco el gesto.

-Si no quieres que venga, puedes decirlo simplemente…-contestó con dureza.

-Aladdín, no es eso, y lo sabes-Yasmín le abrazó-por favor, entiéndeme. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y esto no es lo mejor, en ningún caso.

-Mmmmm… joder-Aladdín abrazó a Yasmín, que le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y comenzó a besarle en el pecho. Él sonrió, mientras cierta "cosita" se animaba también. Yasmín lo notó.

-Está bien, pero rápido. Tengo muchos deberes-se quejó.

-Puedes estudiar mientras lo hacemos, hay maneras-bromeó Aladdín, cachondo, y ella le dio un cachete.

Mientras se desnudaban y se besaban iluminados por el sol del atardecer, Aladdín juraría haber visto moverse a alguien detrás de las cortinas, pero supuso que sería Rajáh.

-Los exámenes están como a mí me gustan, casi todos en blanco. Si hay que suspender, al menos que sea rápido-comentó Ego repartiendo las notas al día siguiente. Cenicienta dio un brinquito de alegría al recibir un diez, y susurró algo como "gracias, Hada Madrina". Había gente que creía en cosas muy extrañas, pensaba siempre Jim. Ego se acercó a él y le miró con desdén-créeme, quería suspenderte, pero no ha habido suerte.

Jim miró su cinco y el rostro se le iluminó. Pero se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, y fingió indiferencia.

-Que guay, aprobado-dijo secamente. Ego puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó. Jim se preguntó como un ser tan insulso podía ser profesor de matemáticas. Para él las matemáticas eran fuente de energía, de vida. No sabría cómo explicarlo.

-La recuperación será la semana que viene, el lunes. Si alguien quiere subir nota, puede presentarse también. Pero como me saque una peor, se la bajaré por hacerme tomarme las molestias de corregir más-advirtió Ego, levantando un dedo largo y huesudo.

"¿Subir nota?"-a Jim le sonaba bien la idea. Las matrices estaban tiradas, aunque tendría que estudiar un poco… ¿lo haría? Pensó en la cara de su madre, alegre al verle sacar una buena nota, y por alguna razón eso le disuadió de estudiar. Él no era el chico bueno, no era como Tarzán. Y no podría serlo.

-La clase ha terminado. Hurra-dijo Ego, con voz de funeral.

Todos salieron a toda prisa, listos para disfrutar de su media hora de libertad. Jim como siempre pasó el rato con sus colegas hablando de sus temas habituales, fumando y bebiendo, y luego regresaron al Porter arrastrando los pies cuando sonó la campana. Tenían clase de Lengua, y todos fueron colocándose en los pupitres. La Casamentera ya estaba sentada en su mesa, leyendo unos apuntes. Cuando Jim entró, levantó la mirada y se incorporó como presa de una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Tú no! ¡Fuera!-le amenazó, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero de qué vas?-se quejó Jim, enfadado.

-¡FUERA!-la Casamentera lo tiró fuera, y cerró de un portazo, echando el cerrojo. Jim le dio una patada a la puerta, y se alejó, enfadado.

No se quedó al resto de clases. En su lugar se fue al cine, que era otra de las cosas que le entretenían en secreto, y se vio una película de aventuras, que le hizo olvidar su miserable vida por un rato. Vio unos asientos más allá a una chica regordeta y con gafas que miraba la pantalla emocionada, y se preguntó quién sería. No parecía tener muchos amigos, y desde luego mucha gente no debía quererla, pues era bien fea. Jim lo pensó un rato, pero cuando ella giró la cabeza y le vio, él disimuló, fingiendo estar centrado en la pantalla.

"Tengo que recuperar mi tabla"-pensó al salir de la sala. Había empezado a llover, y pudo ver su gris reflejo en los charcos. Silver tal vez hubiese conseguido algo de información, iría a verle el viernes. Esperaba poder agarrar a aquel hijo de puta morocho y ajustarle las cuentas antes de que le estrellase la tabla. Jim se acordó de él, le había parecido simpático, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Se preguntó si realmente viviría en el barrio de la Guardia. "De ser así, no es para tanto. Yo le veía de muy buen humor. Si tuviese mis problemas…"-le dio una patada a una lata vacía, tirándola por el hueco de las alcantarillas, y continuó su solitario paseo. No le importó quedar empapado, ya se cambiaría en casa.

- _And I will never forget… that you where there… for…get_ -susurró Billy, terminando la canción. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, mientras recobraba el aliento-muy bien ¿es buena Spence?

Desde la cabina hubo otros instantes de silencio, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Rajheev.

-Spencer se ha ido Billy, me ha dicho que te llamaría-le explicó con su voz chillona.

-¡Joder!-Billy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, revolviéndose su cabello, empapado en sudor-pues estamos bien. En fin, ya le veré mañana.

El cantante querría haber hablado con Spence, lo que tenía que decirle era importante. Le quería, le quería mucho, y quería estar con él, quería que iniciasen. Billy sabía bien que nunca se lo tomaría en serio, y que siempre tendría infidelidades, como con sus anteriores novias, pero al menos podría tener a Spencer para él, y serle sincero. El chico se había convertido en su mundo. En el único que lo veía realmente como era.

-Cógelo, colegafe-suplicó Billy llamándole, pero Spencer no respondió, y finalmente apagó el móvil, sin escuchar tampoco su mensaje de voz-vaya porra-Billy se retiró a su camerino y se consoló con un poco de coca. Pero no era suficiente. Asomándose a la puerta un segundo antes de cerrarla con precaución, el Cobra sacó una buena dosis de heroína de un compartimento secreto de su maletín, y se la pinchó. El efecto fue casi instantáneo.

-Aaaaaaaah… joder-Billy se mordió el labio-sssí-cogió el teléfono fijo que tenía y llamó a Lawrence-¡Lawrence chico, tráeme unas churris! Estoy en mi camerino…

Tuvo tiempo a echarse un cigarro antes de que cuatro rubias despampanantes en ropa interior llegasen con ganas de juerga. Al rato ninguno de ellos llevaba la ropa.

-¡ _Oh yeaaaaah_!-gritó Billy.

-He pensado en comprarte un regalo-comentó Aladdín. Escuchó la risa de Yasmín desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Regálame a Abú. Es un cielo-dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con su negro cabello. Era jueves, y ya estaban a la espera de reencontrarse al día siguiente.

-¿Qué te parece lencería?-dijo Aladdín, cogiendo unas bragas de un mostrador del bazar.

-Anda, cómprate una vergüenza, que la necesitas-rió Yasmín. Rajáh se puso a su lado y dejó que ella le rascase su peluda cabeza-Aladdín… tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de mañana.

-Oh, no te extrañe-el chico estaba ahora en una floristería, y miraba unas preciosas palmeras en miniatura. Estaba tentado de robarlas, no le sería difícil, pero sabía que Yasmín jamás aceptaría un regalo robado-mañana lo vas a pasar muy mal princesa. Ya te lo digo yo.

-No, es en serio-Yasmín miró a Rajáh con preocupación-¿y si te descubre papá?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Aladdín olisqueó las perfumadas hojas de la palmera-nunca antes me ha pillado.

-Lo sé pero… mañana vuelve y… no sé-Yasmín no sabía cómo explicárselo. Tan solo sabía que tenía el incómodo presentimiento de que esa noche sería distinta a las anteriores. Que esa noche lo cambiaría todo.

-¿Quiere esa, joven?-preguntó Ortiga, la ácida dueña de la tienda.

-Escucha, ahora tengo que colgar, pero mañana hablamos de esto-dijo Aladdín, llevando la palmera al mostrador. Era realmente preciosa, y su aroma era embriagador.

-¡Pero…!-se quejó Yasmín, pero Aladdín la lanzó un beso y apagó-¡Aladdín!-Yasmín dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, vencida. Rajáh se frotó la cabeza contra ella, para reconfortarla. En casi un año y medio que llevaban viéndose, Yasmín nunca se había sentido tan preocupada.

-¿Os ocurre algo? Os noto preocupada-la voz de Jafar la hizo incorporarse, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Yasmín, preocupada. ¿La habría escuchado?

-Solo vengo a informaros de que vuestro padre acaba de llegar-explicó Jafar educadamente, haciendo una humilde reverencia. El loro en su hombro soltó un graznido-si queréis le digo que os verá en la cena.

-No, no…puedo ir ahora. Ya bajo-Yasmín se recolocó el cabello y miró a Jafar. El visir le producía desconfianza debido a su aspecto siniestro e inquietante, pero no podía negar que desde que lo conoció con siete años, siempre había sido educado y atento, y nunca había dado motivos de queja. Quizás lo juzgase mal.

-Entonces le diré que os espere-Jafar hizo otra reverencia y se alejó, pero Yasmín le llamó. Fue algo involuntario, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Jafar… estoy un poco preocupada-dijo finalmente, mirándole asustada.

-Oh… ¿puedo ayudaros?-Jafar se acercó a ella, con aire preocupado-¿queréis algo?

Yasmín vaciló unos instantes. Era el secretario de su padre… no debía decírselo, era arriesgado.

-No… solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien-dijo finalmente ella, bajando la mirada-gracias…

-Siempre estoy a su disposición, Yasmín. No dudéis en pedirme ayuda si os urge algo-el visir inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y se marchó.

Yasmín miró a Rajáh, que gruñía un poco, y luego echó un vistazo por la ventana a la ciudad. A esas horas el sol lo teñía todo con su luz, y los edificios parecían de oro. Las lágrimas de Yasmín también brillaron al recorrerle su rostro.

* * *

-Billy, soy Spencer otra vez. Te llamé ayer y antes de ayer y no has venido. Si mañana vamos a la fiesta esa de Palacio Blanco me gustaría hablar contigo. Sería solo un momento-el tono del chico era casi de súplica, pero no quiso insistir más. "Joder-se lamentó Spencer-esto va a acabar conmigo. No puedo más". Volvió a llamar, esta vez a la academia.

-Sí, claro que tienes el puesto-dijo una voz ronca del agente, un tal Pete-pero tienes que presentarte aquí el lunes, o se lo pasamos a otro. Así que al loro.

-Bien-Spencer apagó el móvil y miró por la ventana. Lo había conseguido, la película era suya, y tal vez una segunda parte. Por fin podía dejar a Billy. Pero… ¿quería eso realmente? ¿Podría alejarse de él? Aquella relación era muy tóxica, y le estaba destruyendo. Pero aquella relación era su vida, y lo que le hacía tener fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea Billy!"-Spencer se dejó caer en el sofá, solo para comprobar que la colcha también tenía la cara de su primo, otro de sus particulares regalos de navidad.

* * *

¡RRRRIIIIIIING!

El timbre anunció el final de la clase de biología, y los alumnos fueron saliendo del laboratorio, cargando con sus bártulos. Jim no había traído el material, así que no se tuvo que molestar en recoger nada. La profesora Jane nunca le regañaba, porque según ella "era su decisión no trabajar", y ya aprendería la lección.

-Jim, solo espero que lo entiendas antes de que sea tarde-le había dicho un día Jane Porter, preocupada-porque si no, te vas a arrepentir.

"Joder, sí que está buena. Esos pantalones la marcan mazo"-pensaba Jim mientras le hablaba, pero la última frase sí que llamó su atención. ¿Arrepentirse? Eso no le sonaba nada bien.

Tarzán se quedó hablando con Jane un poco, seguía intentando ligar con ella, aunque la chica no parecía darse cuenta. Para Jane Porter Tarzán era solo un alumno atento y brillante que era amable con todo el mundo y con ella se entendía bien, pero nada más. Y eso desesperaba al amigo de Jim.

-Ojalá pudiera decírselo. Ojalá pudiera besarla-le dijo a Jim, mientras se dirigían al parque.

-Pues hazlo. Tampoco creo que pase nada por intentarlo-Jim se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes muy poco tacto. No a todos nos la suda-Tarzán suspiró-tal vez en unos años…

-En unos años se habrá casado-Jim no quería ser cruel, pero no le gustaba la gente que se hacía ilusiones-¿tiene novio?

-Un tal Clayton, pero eso no me preocupa-explicó Tarzán.

-Pues debería-dijo Jim. De repente se paró, al ver que Alicia se acercaba a él otra vez-oye, si vas a volver a pegarme, hoy no te he mirado en todo el d…

-Lo he estado pensando-le interrumpió ella, sonriendo con su habitual aire lunático-y me parece bien. El viernes no puedo, pero tal vez el sábado sí.

-Pero… ¿pero de qué hablas?-se sorprendió Jim, extrañado. Alicia rió, y se acercó a su oído.

-Ya lo sabes, mirón-le miró unos instantes, provocativa, y luego se marchó.

-Vaya Jim, parece que por fin vuelves a las andadas-comentó Tarzán, limpiándose las gafas.

Él no respondió. No dijo nada en el resto del día, ni cuando la Casamentera volvió a echarlo de su clase. Pero por dentro estaba ardiendo.

* * *

Viernes.

Sarah terminó de lavar la pila de platos, mientras continuaba su charla con Nanny, una amiga suya de los viejos tiempos. Nanny y ella habían trabajado como camareras en un restaurante temático hawaiano regentado por Sifo, un iracundo y pomposo empresario de origen griego. Sifo era muy injusto con ellas, y de vez en cuando las tocaba el trasero y los pechos, hasta que Nanny se hartó y le estampó una fuente de croquetas calientes en la cara, quemándole. Sifo despidió a Nanny y Sarah se despidió con ella, porque no aguantaba a aquel déspota ni un día más.

-…sí, qué quieres que te diga, pero al menos hemos cobrado el recibo-comentó Sarah, colocando los platos en el estante-Doopler paga bien, pero tiene un límite, y no puedo pedirle más. Pero no me importa ayudarte. Estaría más que encantada. ¡Claro que no Nanny! Faltaría más. Te llevo el dinero mañana mismo. Que no… ¡claro que no! ¡Vamos Nanny! Ya me lo devolverás…

Siguió discutiendo con su amiga por el dinero que ella necesitaba cuando Jim bajó de su cuarto. Iba a Benbow, a ver que le podía decir Silver.

-¡Ehehehehe, Jim!-le llamó su madre. Él se detuvo, lanzando un largo suspiro-perdona Nanny, luego te llamo. Pero no te preocupes, en serio-Sarah colgó, y miró a su hijo fijamente, sacando una carta de su delantal.

-¿Otro recibo?-preguntó Jim secamente, aunque sabía bien que no era así.

-No. Una carta del colegio.

-Se dice instituto-contestó Jim, y su madre bufó.

-Dice que te han expulsado de clase de Lengua. Que llevas toda la semana sin ir. Y me especifica el motivo de la expulsión-Jim bajó la mirada al ver el gesto de enfado de su madre. Qué vergüenza-¿Jim, por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué… por qué no me has dicho nada?

-No pensé…-empezó Jim, pero ella le interrumpió.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que no piensas! ¡No piensas en tu futuro, no piensas en mí, no piensas en nada! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?-Sarah le miró desesperada. Jim comenzó a sentirse muy mal, pero tenía que defenderse.

-Olvídate de mí ¿vale? En cuanto tenga los dieciocho me largaré-replicó, enfadado. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo.

-No me vengas con esas Jim, no es justo. Me he deslomado por criarte, he hecho todo lo que he podido, y nunca me haces caso-las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sarah, que empezó a temblar. "No joder-pensó Jim, furioso-eso no…"-¿no puedes entender que te necesito? ¡Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco!

-¡Yo no te pedí que me mantuvieras, ¿sabes?!-la gritó Jim, enfurecido.

-¡Jim, basta! ¡No me vengas con excusas, maldita sea!-gritó su madre, fuera de sí- ¡Has suspendido cinco asignaturas, te metes en líos, te emborrachas, te drogas!

-¡ESO LO HACE TODO EL MUNDO!-gritó Jim, dándole una patada a una silla.

-¿TODO EL MUNDO HACE SUFRIR ASÍ A SU MADRE?-Sarah estuvo a punto de lanzar el jarrón de flores a la calle.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES, ERES INCAPAZ! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARTE…!-gritaba Jim, con el cabello agitado por todo el rostro.

-¡…NI POR UN SEGUNDO! ¿CÓMO IBAS A PENSAR EN MÍ, SI SOLO ERES CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN METERSELA HASTA A UN AGUJERO DE DESAGÜE? ¡NO LO SOPORTO!-chillaba Sarah. El ruido de ambos era ensordecedor.

-¡…Y NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE SE FUERA PAPÁ!-gritó Jim, descontrolado. El efecto fue instantáneo: Sarah le dio tal tortazo que lo hizo retroceder. Jim se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que había enrojecido, y la miró, asustado. Ella respiraba con dificultad, y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta perderse por su delantal. "No… no llores, por favor"-Jim empezó a entender lo que había hecho-Mamá…-intentó decir.

-Vete-dijo ella con un hilo de voz-fuera.

-Mamá-Jim se acercó a ella, consternado.

-¡LARGATE! ¡VETE! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS, NO LO SOPORTO MÁASS!-Sarah rompió a llorar y se dejó caer en la silla, vencida. Jim la miró unos instantes, mientras la furia comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Ella también lo echaba. Ella también lo rechazaba de su lado. ¿Por qué no lo había entendido antes? Solo era una molestia, para él también.

Cuando Sarah levantó la cabeza, la puerta acababa de cerrarse. Ella salió corriendo detrás, y vio a su hijo correr calle abajo. Le llamó, gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no regresó. Se alejó en la oscuridad, decidido a no volver.

-¡JIM! ¡JIM POR FAVOOOOOR!-Sarah se desmoronó en la barandilla del edificio.

-¡Que se callen ya!-le gritó un vecino desde el piso de arriba.

* * *

Jim corrió y corrió, alejándose de todo, saltándose varios semáforos y apartando a la gente a empujones. El rostro de su madre, los gritos, lo sucedido en los últimos días, todo volvía a él rápidamente, y le desgarraba.

-¡NO!-gritó, presa del dolor. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso a su madre? ¿Cómo podía haberle mencionado a papá?. Jim resbaló y se cayó a un charco de barro, poniéndose la chupa de cuero perdida. El pelo se le pegó a la cara, continuaba lloviendo.

Entonces vio la moto. Estaba ahí aparcada, al lado del caserón. El policía debía de haberse bajado para interrogar a los inquilinos sobre algún asunto, y la había dejado ahí parada. Jim vaciló unos instantes. No debía hacerlo. Pero quería hacerlo. Y ya daba igual. Se acercó y comprobó que las llaves no estaban puestas. Pero sería un juego de niños para él.

-Y que no se vuelva a repetir-les advirtió el policía, de aspecto similar al de un león, al salir. Entonces vio que su moto se alejaba-¡EH! ¡EH, VUELVA AQUÍ!

Sacó su arma, pero no disparó. Y Jim se perdió en el vórtice de tráfico con la moto. El policía, Simba, quiso localizarla, pero de alguna forma el chico la había jaqueado, y ahora no funcionaba.

-Mierda-Simba dio una patada al suelo, mientras los inquilinos de la casa, tres hienas borrachas, se burlaban de él.

-¡Vamos allá!-Jim soltó una risa salvaje mientras hacía un looping con la moto y esquivaba dos coches. Lo primero era recuperar su tabla. Le daba igual lo demás, le daba igual todo. Iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía, portarse mal-¡YUHUUUUUU!

La noche prometía ser inolvidable.

* * *

-Tengo algunos pases de baile que me encantaría mostrarte-le susurró Billy a Kim, la reputada jefa de la agencia de espionaje, al oído.

-Ya sabes que tengo novio… y no me interesan los borrachos-dijo Kim, sonriendo.

-Vamos, no me seas imposible-bromeó Billy, y ella suspiró. Desde lejos Shego, la guardaespaldas de Billy, observaba la escena, con calma.

-Me parece que te equivocas con él-dijo Rajheev. Shego levantó la mirada, molesta.

-Ya te dije que no te me acercaras, enfermo-respondió con dureza.

-Oh, tranquila, ya no me interesas-con la copa de ginebra en la mano, le señaló a una ricachona estirada del fondo-esa es Lolo Calorías, la princesa de los embutidos. Nos casaremos algún día.

-Claro Rajheev. ¿Te puedes ir ya?-Shego se echó su negro cabello hacia un lado. El color tan oscuro de su pelo contrastaba con su piel blancuzca, brillante y tersa.

-Billy nunca será tu novio, Shego. Y menos tu marido-la advirtió Rajheev, y ella se giró, echando chispas.

-¿De qué vas?-le agarró por la corbata-lárgate, te lo repito por última vez.

-Sigue haciéndote ilusiones nena, pero a él le gusta otro, y las distracciones como tú cansan antes o después-se burló Rajheev, y se marchó dando tumbos hacia la tal Lolo.

Shego bufó, mirando a Billy hablar con la _créme_ de la _créme_ de Suburbia. Ella sabía que eso era cierto. Nunca tendría el dinero de Billy. Nunca serían una pareja de cotilleo. Pero ya no solo le interesaba eso. Ella quería a Billy. Lo quería de verdad. Y solo sabía expresárselo ofreciéndole sexo. Ojalá él fuese capaz de entenderlo. Shego tomó una decisión, y se acercó a su jefe.

-Ven conmigo-le susurró, en el tono más erótico que había empleado en su vida-tengo una sorpresa especial.

-Ufff-Billy cerró los ojos, extasiado. Miró a sus interlocutores, y se disculpó-tengo que ir a plantar un pino, disculpadme.

-Siempre tan fino-ironizó Kim.

Se encontraban en el Palacio Blanco, la casa presidencial de la zona blanca de Suburbia y lugar de los eventos más sofisticados e importantes. Era la fiesta de otoño, y todos lucían un aspecto glamouroso y espectacular.

-Qué raro que el Sultán no haya venido-comentó Grimsby, ministro de pesca y agricultura.

-Venía cansado de un viaje, ya no tiene setenta años-explicó con malicia Cruella DeVil, la más famosa y atrevida estilista de Suburbia-pero estamos los mejores-echó una buena calada del humo de su cigarro.

-Perdónenme-Spencer se abrió paso. Al contrario que la mayoría de asistentes a la fiesta, que lucían lustrosos trajes y altas pelucas, Spencer llevaba un simple esmoquin a la antigua, y su sencillez no pintaba nada con todo el lujo de su alrededor.

-Rajheev ¿has visto a Billy?-le preguntó Spencer al manager, que estaba por la octava copa y se había manchado el traje.

-Puez no ze-dijo el hindú, conteniendo un hipido-cgeo que ha ido al bazño…

Spencer sentó a Rajheev en una silla y pidió a dos camareros que le atendieran. Luego se fue hacia los baños en busca de su primo. "Pienso aclarar las cosas con él de una vez"-pensó, decidido. Unos pasos más allá, las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse mucho más.

-Joder… ¡Joder Shego! ¡Oohhhh!-Billy no se contenía, mientras ella continuaba introduciéndose su miembro en la boca con ardor-madre mía para… ¡paraparaparapara no puedo!

-Exagerado-se burló Shego. Continuó, poniendo todo su empeño en la tarea. Quería a Billy, quería que Billy lo entendiera, pero sabía que nunca la haría caso si no hiciera cosas así. De no ser por su cuerpo, él nunca se fijaría en ella.

-Ooooh sssí-Billy elevó las manos al cielo, extasiado.

-¿Billy?-Spencer no se esperaba aquello. Se quedó paralizado mientras la figura de su amado, con los pantalones bajados y aquella hermosa mujer debajo, se le clavaba para siempre en lo más profundo de la mente.

-¡Spence!-Billy tragó saliva-Spencer, colega… esto… ¡Hay para ti también!

Shego puso los ojos como platos, ofendida, mientras Spencer salía corriendo.

-¡Espera Spencer NO! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento Shego! Luego seguimos…-Billy se alejó poniéndose los pantalones de nuevo.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo ella, dejándose caer en el suelo, rendida.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya!-Billy se alejó dando saltos, y gritando el nombre de su primo-¡Spencer hermano!

-Déjame-Spencer bajó las largas escaleras del Palacio Blanco hacia el aparcamiento. Billy saltó por la barandilla, y lo agarró del brazo. Llevaba una corbata azul marino, con la "C" de Cobra en color plateado.

-No, no dejaré que te vayas-Billy le miró fijamente-Spencer, yo te quiero…

-No es verdad Billy, basta ya-Spencer se zafó de la mano de su amigo y le imploró, destrozado-llevas años jugando conmigo, te he llamado ocho veces esta semana y ni te has dignado a mandarme un mensaje, estoy harto de que te burles de mí. Yo si que te quiero, Billy-la estrella del rock abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido-te quiero mucho, Dios, pero no pienso seguir con esto-Spencer sacó una escritura del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y se la dio a Billy-mi renuncia formal, puedes retenerme el sueldo. Me marcho.

-¡Spencer! ¿Qué cojones dices?-Billy miró la escritura horrorizado-¿Qué dices, Spence?

-Me largo. Que te vaya bien con Shego, y con el resto. Yo no tendré esa suerte-Spencer se dio la vuelta, pero Billy le agarró de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia.

-No puedes irte. Yo te contraté. Eres mío, Wright-le dijo, con voz firme. Spencer se encaró con él, aunque Billy le sacaba una cabeza, y era probablemente más fuerte que él.

-Me largo Billy. Déjame en paz-repitió Spencer, inalterable.

-No, de eso nada-dijo Billy, y le besó. Spencer trató de apartarlo, pero Billy apretó con más fuerza, pasando su lengua por la cavidad bucal de su amigo.

-Mnnnn-Spencer consiguió apartar al chico, y le dio un puñetazo-¡Billy, joder! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Billy se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, donde Spencer le acababa de golpear. Se miraron unos instantes, perplejos. Después el Cobra se abalanzó sobre Spencer y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. Él le dio una patada en la entrepierna, haciéndole aullar de dolor, mientras Billy le tiraba del pelo.

-Gi…gilipollas-Spencer le metió el dedo en el ojo a Billy, intentando alejarlo. Arriba los invitados escucharon los gritos, y se asomaron a ver lo que ocurría, curiosos.

-Vaya vaya, el joven cantante la ha vuelto a liar-comentó Grimsby, pomposo.

-Ese maldito homosexual-siseó el Duque de Weshelton.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó Spencer, dándole otra patada a Billy-¡Déjame en paz, joder!

-¡Hijo de puta!-Billy le dio un puñetazo a Spencer y lo tiró al suelo. El chico miró a Billy asustado, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotarle de la boca. El cantante se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque ya era tarde-Spence… yo… lo siento…

Pero Spencer negó con la cabeza. Se incorporó y le miró unos instantes. Todos los miraban desde las escaleras, silenciosos, sin decir nada. Nadie nunca decía nada.

-Adiós Billy-dijo el chico, con el rostro endurecido, y se alejó.

-Spencer…-murmuró Billy, destrozado. No le importaba que los demás viesen aquel escándalo. Lo único que le importaba se estaba alejando en aquel momento-está bien… ¡Está bien, joder! ¡No te necesito!

Spencer cogió su autovolante, más modesto que los que lo rodeaban, y se alejó de allí. Las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos del chico mientras conducía hacia la salida. Tendría que hacer una parada en algún parque, porque no se sentía capaz de conducir en aquel estado.

-Mierda…-Billy miró a los invitados, que continuaban observándolo, impasibles-¿Y vosotros qué miráis? ¡A lo vuestro!

-Impertinente-murmuró el Duque.

La fiesta continuó, y pronto todos se olvidaron del conflicto y siguieron con sus trivialidades. Cruella DeVil se marchó de la fiesta cuando llegó Edna Moda, su estilista rival, y el capitán de la policía, Gantu, se dedicó a hablar de la situación política con el comandante Kerchak.

-Shego… ¿Shego?-Billy buscó a su guardaespaldas, pero no estaba. Nadie estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Todos le habían abandonado, abandonado como hacían siempre, como aquella vez en la que su tercer disco fue un fracaso y le dejaron en la estacada. Pero antes era distinto. Spencer siempre había estado antes. Spencer siempre le había apoyado. Y ahora ya no. Billy se metió en el baño y le pegó un puñetazo al secador de manos, consiguiendo solo hacerse daño y romper uno de sus anillos con sus iniciales-¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Rebuscó en su maletín, que acababa de pedir en recepción. Ahí estaba la jeringuilla. Era lo que necesitaba en aquel instante. Le daría un buen subidón, y con suerte bailaría y se acostaría con una tía o varias, olvidándose del problema hasta mañana. Billy la llenó hasta la máxima dosis.

-Vamos, hermana-le dijo, mientras se la acercaba al brazo.

* * *

-Mmmmmmmn… ya tenía yo ganas-Aladdín tiró a Yasmín sobre la cama, mientras lanzaba su camiseta negra al fondo del cuarto.

-Aladdín…-ella había intentado hablar con él varias veces, pero desde que había llegado a su balcón no había parado de besarla. Y luego estaba la palmera que le había regalado. Era preciosa. Quería detenerlo, pero se estaba dejando llevar.

-Estás recién bañada…. Como me pones cuando estás así-Aladdín pasó la nariz por el vientre de Yasmín, aspirando su aroma, mientras ella soltaba una risita.

-A ver cuando te bañas tú-se burló, deshaciéndose su larga trenza.

-Luego nos bañamos-Aladdín la desabrochó el botón del pantalón, y comenzó a besarla por encima de sus bragas. Sabía que eso la volvía loca-pero ahora… creo que me lo debes.

-Sí, claro-Yasmín disfrutó notando los labios de Aladdín en su bajo vientre, mientras sus manos la masajeaban las piernas. El chico tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero también quería disfrutar del ardor del momento. Yasmín seguía empeñada en contárselo. Un mal presentimiento continuaba atenazándola-Aladdín, tal vez deberíamos hablar…

Él levantó la cabeza, y la miró sorprendido.

-Por supuesto-se acercó a su boca y empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios eran ásperos, pero su contacto le resultaba increíblemente sensual-hablemos, princesa…

Yasmín le siguió el beso, mientras Aladdín llevaba sus manos al ajuste del sostén, listo para liberar a sus dos preciosas.

-¿Te diviertes?-Aladdín levantó la vista de golpe al oír esa voz. Era Razoul, el jefe de los guardias. Antes de que el chico pudiese hacer algo más, lo derribó de un puñetazo.

-¡RAZOUL!-Yasmín se incorporó, asustada y avergonzada, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Hijo de perra-Razoul le dio una patada a Aladdín en el estómago, partiéndole dos costillas. El chico lanzó un aullido de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo-maldito hijo de puta…-Razoul sacó su espada, y entonces Yasmín le reventó un jarrón en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

-¡Aladdín! ¡Aladdín!-Yasmín se agachó hasta su amante, y le ayudó a incorporarse un poco-Tienes que irte de aquí… ¡Tienes que irte deprisa!

-Yasmín, no...-en ese instante unos ruidos los interrumpieron.

-¡Derribad la puerta! ¡Está dentro, derribadla!-los otros guardias golpeaban la puerta con fuerza, no tardarían en echarla abajo.

-¡Yieeeeek!-chilló Abú desde la ventana: montaba en la tabla de surf solar, y parecía nervioso.

-¡Levántate Aladdín, deprisa!-Yasmín lo llevó a empujones hacia la ventana-¡vamos!

-No… no te dejaré aquí-Aladdín agarró a Yasmín por los hombros, preocupado.

-Aladdín, a mí no van a hacerme daño, pero tú… por favor, hazlo por mí, no podría soportarlo… ¡Aladdín por favor!-le suplicó la chica, desesperada. Él vaciló unos instantes, pero al final asintió. Fue hacia la ventana y se subió a la tabla de surf, sin dejar de mirar a Yasmín. En el suelo del cuarto, Razoul estaba recobrando el sentido.

-¡Ya casi está, vamos!-los guardias empujaron la puerta una vez más, derribándola. Irrumpieron en tropel en la habitación. Dos de ellos sujetaban a Rajáh con una cadena, para evitar que interviniese.

-¡CORRE!-le gritó Yasmín, desesperada.

-¡Volveré a por ti!-Aladdín arrancó la tabla.

-¡NOOOOO!-Razoul corrió hacia la alcoba dispuesto a saltar sobre la tabla y caer con él, pero Yasmín se interpuso y le hizo tropezar-¡NOOOOO! ¡Maldita sea!-Razoul se incorporó y miró a Yasmín con furia.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó ella, llorosa-eres un idiota.

-Dejadme en paz-pidió Razoul, apartándose de su lado, furioso. Aladdín se alejaba con su tabla por el cielo, pero aún no debía cantar victoria. Razoul sacó un comunicador de su bolsillo-va hacia el punto dos.

Yasmín ahogó un grito. Lo tenían previsto. Ya conocían sus pasos. Ojalá pudiese esquivarlos. Pero no podría…

-¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO!-Yasmín se tiró encima de Razoul y comenzó a golpearlo, desesperada-¡Dejadlo, dejadlo en paz!

-¡Yasmín!-la voz de su padre la hizo detenerse. Acababa de entrar en la habitación, aún en pijama, y parecía perplejo. Jafar lo acompañaba, aunque él sí estaba vestido, y también parecía asombrado-¿qué ocurre aquí?

En el vórtice de tráfico, Aladdín ya había localizado a los perseguidores: dos autovolantes de la guardia del Sultán lo seguían de cerca.

-¡Mierda! Lo tenían planeado-Aladdín torció con la tabla colándose por una brecha entre dos edificios, burlando a los autovolantes, pero al salir del pasillo interior le aguardaban otros dos. El chico viró de nuevo, furioso-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea Abú!

* * *

-¡Señora Cole, que alegría verla!-saludó Silver, quitándose el sombrero-¡Ya sabe que hoy invita la casa!

La pobre señora Cole, llena de vendajes, fue a sentarse a su sitio habitual. Silver se acercó a Koheler.

-Procurad que su plato sea exquisito, no quiero perder a un cliente habitual-susurró. Luego le lanzó unas galletitas de proteínas a Morfo-¡Hala, esto para ti, pillín! Espero que te haga buen provecho.

La Benbow estaba a rebosar, los viernes eran obviamente el día en que más se abarrotaba, pues acudía chusma de todas partes a ahogar sus problemas en el alcohol. Silver estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, pero se encontraba optimista, y repartía órdenes a diestro y siniestro mientras procuraba el máximo bienestar en su clientela.

Sarah tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos en la entrada principal, soportando las bromas de mal gusto de algunos paletos.

-Disculpen… ¡oh, perdone!-se acababa de chocar con un enorme ser con aspecto entre una araña y un cangrejo.

-Andesse con cuidado-le amenazó la criatura, mientras su compañero, de aspecto similar al de un caracol, reía.

-Perdóneme-Sarah le habría reprobado su actitud, pero tenía mucha prisa, y estaba agobiada, muy agobiada. Tenía el corazón en un puño desde que Jim se había marchado, hacía apenas una hora. Tenía que encontrarlo. Como fuera-¡Silver! ¡SILVER!-Sarah se chocó contra la barra, sobresaltando al cyborg.

-¿Sarah?-Silver dejó los cócteles que estaba preparando y fue hacia ella-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a Jim?

-No sé dónde está-dijo ella, con voz suplicante. Silver tragó saliva.

Entretanto, lejos de la Benbow, Jim esquivaba dos coches patrulla que lo seguían de cerca, y cogía la ruta hacia el barrio de la Guardia. Estaba decidido a encontrar a aquel fantoche árabe y darle una lección. Por el camino se había parado en un bazar asiático y le había comprado al vendedor dos botellas de vodka, una de las cuáles ya se había vaciado. "Estoy hasta la polla"-el chico escupió mientras pisaba el acelerador, excediéndose del límite de velocidad. Lo detendrían, eso era probable, pero en aquellos instantes le importaba muy poco.

-…me preguntó por su tabla, pero no he averiguado nada-Silver terminó su relato, mientras Sarah le daba un trago a la jarra de cerveza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Yo tendría que saberlo!-se lamentó ella, desquiciada.

-Eso es entre Jim y tú, Sarah, yo no puedo meterme-se excusó Silver, mientras Morfo trataba de beber cerveza y él se lo impedía.

-Jefe, te necesitamos con el plato de la tres-le advirtió Koheler, preocupado.

-Esperaos un poco, estoy ocupado-le cortó Silver, severo-¡Haced algo de vez en cuando, maldita sea!

Koheler se alejó, ofendido.

-No sé dónde está-Sarah dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra.

-Probablemente metido en un buen lío, los dos sabemos eso-Silver bebió también de la jarra, y se limpió la barbilla con la manga-bien, saldremos a buscarlo. Hay que terminar con esto de una vez.

-Pero… Silver-Sarah le miró sin comprender.

-El chico tiene que enmendarse Sarah, no puede seguir así. Le buscaremos y hablaremos con él. Esta vez en serio-Silver se colocó su sombrero tricornio y le dio una caricia a Morfo, que se revolvió encantado.

-Jefe…-Koheler le llamó de nuevo.

-Tengo que salir un momento Koheler. Tú y Twigg os quedáis al cargo-dijo Silver, agachándose para coger cambio de la caja.

-Jefe…-repitió Koheler, y Sarah se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrada.

-¿Qué cuernos pasa?-Silver levantó la mirada, y su ojo robot por poco se descoloca.

-¡Vamos, todos arriba y quietecitos! ¡Ya estáis poniendo toda la pasta en la bolsa, y ojo con intentar nada raro!-les advertía el alien de tentáculos en el pelo. Él y otros ocho alienígenas habían sacado pistolas y rifles, y tenían la sala rodeada.

-¡Eso, avisados quedáis!-dijo otro: era uno de los borrachos a los que Silver había expulsado el lunes, el de un solo ojo. Probablemente él y sus amigotes habían llamado al resto de su panda, y ahora querían cobrar su represalia contra Silver por echarles.

-Jefe…-Koheler le miró preocupado.

-Lo que nos faltaba-gruñó Silver.

-También las joyas-dijo Scroop, arrancándole a la señora Cole su collar de perlas. El cangrejo-araña se acercó a la caja y miró a Sarah, amenazante-tú no parecess tener mucho de valor…. Ssin embargo-la pinza de Scroop se posó en el pecho de ella, que ahogó un gemido.

-No toques a mis clientes, basura-Silver apartó a Sarah con su brazo robot, y se encaró con Scroop.

-No te pases de lissto, hombre de hojalata-Scroop no se dejó amedrentar por Silver, y agachó la cabeza hasta quedara su altura-ya esstass vaciando la caja de cambioss.

-Si necesitas dinero yo puedo darte empleo, no me vendrían mal dos camareros más, o tres-dijo Silver fingiendo indiferencia, mientras se llevaba su mano robot hacia la espalda, y activaba el sistema de defensa.

-No te hagass el graciosso, he tenido una mala semana-Scroop le dio un fuerte golpe a la caja, haciendo que los mickeys saltasen por todas partes. Morfo emitió un chillidito, y se convirtió en un vaso de agua para disimular.

-Je, je. Qué me vas a contar-respondió Silver secamente, antes de sacar su pistola y disparar a Scroop en las patas.

-¡UGH!-gritó la araña mientras tres de sus patas se partían y derramaban sangre por el suelo, haciéndole caer con estrépito.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-Ono apuntó hacia Silver, pero el cyborg fue más rápido y le reventó la cabeza de otro disparo.

-¡Vais a robar a la taberna de vuestra puta madre, idiotas!-tronó Silver, disparando al borracho traidor en su único ojo, haciéndole caer al suelo-¡Sarah, al suelo!

La madre de Jim se puso a cubierto justo cuando dos de los seis miembros restantes de la banda abrían fuego contra Silver. El cyborg se cubrió detrás de la barra, y disparó otras tres veces, esta vez sin conseguir dar a nadie.

-Hijoputa… me has dejado ciego-lloriqueaba el borracho, restregándose por el suelo.

-¡Jefe, a su izquierda!-advirtió Koheler. Justo a tiempo, porque una ráfaga de disparos estuvo a punto de dejar a Silver hecho un colador.

-¡Morfo, los recargos!-pidió el cyborg. El pequeño multiformas desapareció unos instantes para volver con más balas para disparar. La taberna se había convertido en unos instantes en un campo de tiros, mientras los primeros caídos de la batalla rodaban por el suelo. La señora Cole se desangraba en un rincón, sin vida, mientras Scroop trataba de arrastrarse a un lugar seguro. Sarah se puso al lado de Silver, muerta de miedo. Tenía que llegar hasta Jim como fuera, pero primero tendría que sobrevivir a aquellos bandidos.

-¡Sí!¡Morded el polvo, canallas!-gritó Koheler. En ese instante un alienígena enorme de cuatro brazos le disparó en el pecho, el cuello y las piernas, y el camarero cayó al suelo, muerto.

-¡Koheler!-gritó Silver. Al otro lado el otro camarero cayó muerto también, con el pecho reventado-¡Twigg! ¡Voto al infierno!-Silver cambió el modo de su brazo cibernético de revólver a metralleta-¡Ahora os vais a enterar, condenados! ¡Os mandaré derechos al infierno, mamones!

Silver abrió fuego, una ráfaga de metralla que se llevó a otros tres criminales por delante, llenándolos de agujeros hasta desfigurarlos. Los tres que quedaban consiguieron refugiarse a tiempo detrás de las mesas, que se astillaron e incendiaron con los disparos del cyborg.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-chilló la que parecía una cabeza con patas.

-¡Sí!-la apoyaron los otros, asustados, y echaron a correr hacia la salida.

-¡No vais a ninguna parte, montón de basura!-tronó Silver saltando desde la barra y echando a correr detrás de ellos.

-¡Silver espera! ¡NO! ¡SILVER!-gritó Sarah todavía detrás de la barra. Salió corriendo detrás de él, seguida por Morfo, y evitando pisar los muchos cadáveres que se extendían por la sala. La cosa no podía ir a peor.

-Cyborrrg-rugió Scroop, arrastrándose por el suelo con odio.

* * *

-¡SALTA ABÚ!-Aladdín y el mono cayeron a la azotea de un edificio, mientras la tabla de Jim estallaba en pedazos, destrozada por un disparo de los autovolantes de los guardias. Se acababan de quedar sin vehículo, pero Aladdín pensaba correr hasta quedarse sin piernas-¡VAMOS, DEPRISA!

Echaron a correr por la azotea del edificio y saltaron hasta el de al lado, mientras los coches de los guardias volaban cerca de ellos y disparaban, tratando de aniquilarlos. Aladdín no podía creer que quisieran matarlo. ¿Era para tanto?

-Maldita sea, que se esté quieto de una vez-se quejó uno de los guardias desde su coche.

-Dispárale un misil-sugirió el otro-acabemos de una vez.

-No quiero líos con la poli tío-se quejó el que conducía, temeroso.

-Joder, lo haré yo mismo-se quejó su compañero, y pulsó el botón de misiles.

Del auto salió un misil disparado, yendo a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-¡YIAAAAA!-le advirtió Abú.

-¡JODER!-Aladdín rompió una ventana lateral y esquivó el tiro por los pelos. El misil se estampó contra un balcón e hizo saltar la pared por los aires, cayendo los escombros muchos metros más abajo. Aladdín miró a Abú asustado. Sí que iban en serio. Como no improvisasen, aquel sería el fin. Tal vez si llegaba a un coche a tiempo podría abrirlo con las llaves de Jumbaa y escapar-Abú, vete de aquí. A ti no te buscan-le pidió a su mascota, que negó con la cabeza-¡Por favor Abú, no quiero que te hagan daño!

-Uo, uo-el mono meneó la cabeza, en claro desacuerdo.

-Perdóname Abú-dijo Aladdín, con el rostro congestionado por el dolor. Luego agarró al mono y lo lanzó por las escaleras de incendio. Abú rodó varios pisos abajo, quedando fuera del alcance de los guardias.

-¡MUERE, HIJOPUTA!-gritó uno de los guardias desde su autovolante, soltando otro misil. Aladdín esquivó el impacto saltando de un edificio al de enfrente: se agarró a la bandera del estado que colgaba allí y haciendo una pirueta cayó en suelo seguro. No por nada era un acróbata reputado.

-¡Que os den!-les gritó Aladdín, sacándoles el dedo corazón, mientras los autovolantes aceleraban para capturarlo.

Aladdín siguió corriendo de un edificio a otro dando grandes saltos y burlando a los coches a ratos. Por su mente pasaban a gran velocidad un montón de imágenes: Yasmín, sus labios, su cuerpo… ella era la única que sabía que iba allí, la única que podía probarlo… a parte del tigre claro. Pero Razoul lo había esperado oculto, y luego había atacado. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¡BOOOM! Otro misil estalló, reventando una antena de televisión. En los pisos del edificio, los vecinos empezaron a cagarse en todo al perder las imágenes en sus pantallas. Cada uno tenía sus problemas.

¡BOOOOM! De repente Aladdín entendió todo: había alguien más de quien se había fiado, y que había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver que se había olvidado totalmente de él. Alguien que era en primer lugar quien le había ayudado a llegar hasta su princesa…

Aladdín dio un salto desesperado de un edificio a otro, pretendiendo agarrarse al saliente de la cornisa, pero no lo consiguió. Lanzando un último grito de desesperación, cayó al vacío, a miles de metros de abismo que lo aguardaban, cayó y cayó hasta estamparse contra un coche aparcado en la calle, y dejarlo hecho añicos.

* * *

-Joder… joder-Billy terminó de masturbarse, desesperado, mientras tiraba los restos de la bolsa de cocaína que acababa de terminarse por el váter. Tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo negro le colgaba por toda la cara y estaba pálido, muy pálido-acabemos de una vez…

La fiesta del Palacio Blanco había llegado a su punto álgido con el veterano comisario Mufasa ofreciendo un brindis por Suburbia, cuando Billy irrumpió en la sala principal y comenzó a andar dando tumbos. Muchos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí y lo siguieron de reojo. No tardaría en armar escándalo, de eso no había duda. Nunca nadie lo había visto tan colocado.

-Tengo hambre-le dijo Billy a un camarero saltamontes, que soportó su fétido aliento a alcohol, impasible-dame-cogió lo que tenía en la bandeja, y empezó a engullirlo con desesperación. Luego escupió, asqueado, manchando el impoluto suelo de mármol-¡Vaya mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

-Caviar, señor-replicó el camarero, algo asustado.

-¡Lo odio!-se quejó Billy, pero en ese instante lanzó un aullido de dolor. Su estómago le acababa de decir basta-¡AAAAAAGH! ¡AUUUUU! ¡AAAAH, ME DUELE!-Billy cayó al suelo entre terribles dolores, retorciéndose.

-¡Oh, ya tenía que hacerlo!-se quejó el Duque de Weshelton.

-¡Que un médico lo atienda!-pidió Mufasa, preocupado.

-¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡AAAAAAH NOOOOOOO!-Billy se agarró a los brazos de los camareros que lo sujetaban y vomitó, pero no era un vómito normal.

-¡Madonna!-chilló Edna Moda asustada, al ver la sangre, mezclada con el caviar.

-¡AYIUDAAAAA! SPENCERRRR-gimió Billy, vomitando más y más sangre. Todo le daba vueltas, lo veía todo borroso y solo oía ruido, mucho ruido. La sobredosis de heroína y coca que acaba de meterse en el baño le estaba pasando factura.

-¡Déjenme verlo!-pidió Doc, una jovencita médico muy reputada.

Billy vomitó sangre en el vestido de Doc, y esta vez venía acompañada con algo parecido a las vísceras. Varios comensales retrocedieron, asqueados.

-Oh Dios mío-dijo Mufasa, consternado.

-BUAAAAAAAAAGH-Billy siguió vomitando y vomitando, notando como perdía el sentido. Una última imagen de Spencer despidiéndose pasó por su cabeza, pero fueron apenas unos segundos.

Luego sus ojos se apagaron.

* * *

Mientras Billy Joe Cobra yacía muerto en un charco de su propio vómito, Silver terminaba con el segundo de sus tres atacantes.

-¡Solo me quedas tú, cerdo!-le advirtió al último de los criminales supervivientes, una criatura similar a una babosa que emitía ruidos de flatulencias como habla.

-Pffff pddddd-pidió el alienígena, asustado.

-No, no creo que lo haga-Silver encendió su pistola y le apuntó al pecho, furioso, pero al verlo temblar tan indefenso sintió algo de lástima, y poco a poco bajó el arma-aunque puede que te deje vivir… para que cuentes esto en la cárcel…

¡BANG! El disparo le atravesó el pecho al cyborg limpiamente, haciéndole tambalearse y soltar el arma.

-Cuenta tú essto en el infierno, cyborg-dijo Scroop, arrastrándose con odio. A penas podía andar, le faltaban tres patas, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para disparar el rifle una última vez.

Silver se giró, mientras por su pecho se extendía una gran mancha de sangre, y miró a Scroop, casi sin comprender.

-Muere-dijo el arácnido, levantando el arma para disparar otra vez.

En ese instante las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a resonar. Venían de Benbow, ya estaban al girar la calle.

-¡Otra vez!-Scroop arrancó la tapa de la alcantarilla y se metió dentro, lanzando una última mirada de odio con sus ojos amarillos a Silver-adiósssss-se despidió malignamente.

-¡SILVER!-Sarah acababa de encontrarlo, y corrió a él seguida por Morfo-¡SILVER, OH NO!

El cyborg se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras con su brazo mecánico trataba de contener la herida. Morfo se transformó en una tirita, pero ya era tarde: la bala lo había atravesado de lado a lado, y le había rasgado el tejido interior.

-Sarah… Sarah…-Silver miró a la mujer con su ojo natural como pudo, pálido y asustado-dile a Jim… que recuerde lo que le dije… que recuerde… ese día….

-Silver… por favor-los ojos de Sarah se anegaron en lágrimas, justo cuando la luz roja del cyborg se apagaba, indicando que su vida también…-¡NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO

La policía cubrió a Sarah con una manta, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada, abrazando el cadáver del viejo posadero.

* * *

Jim estaba totalmente fuera de control. Hacía ya mucho que había dejado atrás el límite de velocidad, y los edificios y los coches, y todo lo que le rodeaba, pasaba borroso a su lado. Ya no reía, ni intentaba olvidar sus problemas. Estaba furioso. Y solo quería llegar a alguna parte. Pero no sabía a cuál.

-¡VAMOS!-gritó, acelerando aún más. La moto estaba ya casi sin energía, pero Jim pensaba llevarla al límite. Torció por una curva hacia una callejuela más estrecha. Detrás de él resonaban las sirenas de la policía, una vez más. Tenía que correr, tenía que darse mucha más prisa. Aceleró una vez más, no pensaba pararse por nada…

La niña estaba solo a unos metros. Jim la vio justo cuando giraba la calle, ella estaba cruzando, aunque estaba en rojo. Por el otro lado venía un enorme camión cisterna, pero no llegaría a atropellarla, porque ella llegaría al otro lado de la calle a tiempo. En cambio, su moto iba mucho más deprisa, y solo tardaría unos segundos en dejarla hecha pedazos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue casi mecánico. Podría decirse que el chico sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer. Giró la moto con todas sus fuerzas, intentando crear fricción para detenerla, a la vez que le daba a los frenos. Pero los coches de policía no fueron tan rápidos, y lo embistieron. La moto estalló contra los parachoques, y los autovolantes se frenaron, sin llegar a la niña, que consiguió cruzar al otro lado. Pero Jim saltó por los aires. Voló y voló, como si fuese un pájaro, voló dando vueltas, girando sobre sí mismo, y de repente todo le pareció lento y aburrido: la explosión de su moto, la mirada asustada de la niña, el ruido, los pitidos….

Se estampó contra el parabrisas del camión cisterna, manchando todo el cristal de sangre y quedándose pegado como una mosca. El conductor dio un frenazo, y los coches de atrás chocaron contra él. El líquido inflamable que el camión transportaba no tardó en entrar en combustión, y se produjo una brutal explosión que lanzó a los otros autos por los aires. Pero Jim no llegó a verlo, ya estaba muerto al chocar contra el camión.

Ya estaba muerto.

* * *

 _El padre de Jim le rascó la cabeza, y luego entró en el cuarto de su madre, cerrando de un portazo. El niño sabía que escucharía gritos, ya fueran de placer o de pelea, así que se alejó. Le hubiera gustado que él le felicitase por el barco que había construido, al menos por una vez._

 _Solo van al infierno las estrellas de rock._

-…creo que es el último-se escuchó una voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó otra, inquisitiva.

-Chsssst, se está despertando-esa era una mujer.

-¡Eh, yo le conozco! ¡Dejadme verle!-esa la conocía.

Jim abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba mareado. Le dolía la cara, la espalda y el estómago. Pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que había sentido hacía unos segundos. Se notaba como una de esas veces en que uno se duerme inesperadamente a mediodía, y luego siente que ha estado durmiendo mil años.

Poco a poco la imagen fue tomando consistencia. Había formas, personas, varias personas. Jim distinguió a varias mujeres y también a un anciano, y a un gordinflón. La cara que estaba más cerca fue la primera en aclararse, y el chico no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡TÚ!-dijo, incorporándose y agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa.

-Hola Jim, tío-saludó Aladdín-no sé dónde estamos. Pero tengo malas noticias sobre tu tabla…

Fue entonces cuando Jim entendió que estaba todo mal, y que nunca volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, este es el fic más ambicioso que he escrito hasta ahora. Por favor dejad un review comentándome lo que más os haya gustado o interesado, o si tenéis alguna crítica también será bien recibida.**


	2. OBITUARIO

…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-Jim se incorporó, sin soltar el cuello de la camiseta de su interlocutor-¡me las vas a pagar, gilipollas!

-¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-se excusó Aladdín, encogiéndose de hombros-cálmate, porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que va esto.

-No me mientras…-Jim empujó a Jim contra la pared, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y le hizo detenerse.

-Tranquilo, joven. Es normal que te sientas así-Jim se volvió. Era un anciano de larga barba blanca, llevaba gafas y un extraño gorro azul. Jim creía saber el tipo de persona que era.

Dejó a Aladdín por unos instantes, para observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. La rabia que le había invadido al ver al ladrón de su tabla de surf le había hecho olvidar que lo verdaderamente importante era saber dónde estaba. Porque tenía la sensación de que corría un grave peligro. Los últimos recuerdos que tenía, ahora borrosos, como si hubiese estado bebiendo, lo remontaban a aquel fatídico cruce, a la mirada de aquella niña indefensa, al camión cisterna…

-Yo… estoy muerto-no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se le escapó. Las palabras salieron de su boca con sorprendente facilidad, y al decirlas sintió como un peso lo abandonaba, como si algo que estuviese en su cuerpo lo dejase para no volver jamás.

-Creo que sí-le dijo una mujer. Se encontraba a la izquierda, cerca de Aladdín. Tenía el pelo oscuro, la piel morena y debía rondar los cuarenta. A Jim le recordó a su madre por el tono en que le hablaba.

-Todos lo estamos tesoro-dijo otra de las mujeres, de piel más morena, alta y esbelta. Le miraba con tristeza.

-Bueno, eso lo decís vosotros-dijo un hombre bajito y enclenque, de afilados bigotes y recelosa mirada.

-Me temo que no hay otra explicación-le respondió otro, gordinflón y bajito. Era un ratónido, Jim conocía su especie.

-Todos los que hemos llegado aquí hemos muerto, hijo-le explicó el viejo de la barba larga a Jim, que le miró, asustado-Sospecho que esto es… el cielo.

-El cielo…-repitió el chico, pasando su vista por los presentes, uno a uno. Eran el ladrón de su tabla, el viejo de barbas largas, la mujer que le recordaba a su madre, otras dos mujeres, una alta y la otra más baja y regordeta, otro viejo de los bigotes y el ratónido gordo.

-Habrá una forma de salir, digo yo-razonó Aladdín, desde atrás-no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Jim se volvió, extrañado. ¿A qué se refería el chico? ¿Cómo que no podían salir? Aladdín señalaba a las ventanas de la sala, que daban a una ancha terraza. Movido por un impulso repentino, Jim fue hacia ellas y trató de abrirlas, pero no pudo. Por más que tiró y tiro, por mucho que hizo fuerza, no hubo manera.

-Ya lo hemos intentado nosotros, chico-rió la mujer morena y gorda-¿te crees que estaríamos aquí si no? Ujujuju…

-No puede ser… esto no es real-Jim le dio una patada al cristal, pero no le ocurrió nada. Corrió hacia las ventanas del otro lado, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Al fondo de la sala, que parecía un salón sin muebles, vio un pasillo que terminaba en la puerta de la entrada. Corrió hacia allí y trató de abrirla también, pero no sirvió de nada-Joder… joder… ¿qué es esto, a qué estáis jugando? ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver-se excusó el viejo de la barba, apenado-esto debe de ser lo que los cristianos interpretan como el cielo, y los budistas como el nirvana, o algo así…

-No sé… a mí me parece más un piso de los que no me podría permitir-observó la gorda, pasando su mano por la pared-mirad, reconozco ese edificio. Estamos en el área de la Torre.

Todos se pegaron al cristal, y comprobaron que era cierto: los edificios que se veían desde fuera eran los rascacielos de Suburbia, y a lo lejos destacaba sobre todos ellos la inmensa Torre de control, que unía las comunicaciones de la zona roja y la zona blanca. Era uno de los edificios más importantes, si no el que más, de la gran ciudad-estado.

-Bueno, entonces estamos en casa-razonó Aladdín, apretado contra el ratónido en el cristal-solo tenemos que salir de aquí, y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó el viejo, meneando la cabeza-antes has reconocido que debías de haber muerto, no creo que vayas a poder volver a casa.

-¡Qué tontería, no estamos muertos!-el de los afilados bigotes miró al viejo con desdén, y se alejó-no creáis que no conozco vuestro juego…

-¿A qué te refieres?-se sorprendió el viejo de la larga barba blanca.

-Esto es solo un montaje para que colabore con vuestro gobierno-se quejó el de los bigotes, alzando un dedo amenazante-¡pues no Señor, está usted muy equivocado conmigo! Déjenme salir antes de que haga que se arrepientan.

-Se le va la pinza, ujujujuju-rió la gorda, y su compañera más alta rió también.

-Vamos a sentarnos-indicó la más alta, y cogiendo unos cojines que estaban en el suelo se acomodaron, apoyándose contra la pared.

-A lo mejor…. A lo mejor esto es un purgatorio, una especie de segunda oportunidad-se aventuró a decir el viejo, rascándose su larga barba-a lo mejor aún podemos hacer algo, y por eso estamos aquí…

-Me gusta eso de la segunda oportunidad-dijo Aladdín, acercándose al anciano.

-¿Has tenido un accidente?-le preguntó la señora a Jim en voz baja. Él se volvió con sorpresa.

-¿A… a qué se refiere?-preguntó, intranquilo. Ella apretó los labios, también angustiada.

-Creo que yo lo he tenido. Esto debe ser el hospital, pero me parece que ellos están locos, o sufren amnesia. Debemos de estar en una sala de recuperación-razonó la mujer, llevándose las manos a la tripa. Jim advirtió entonces que la tenía muy hinchada. Estaba encinta-al niño no le ha pasado nada, gracias a Dios, noto como se mueve todavía-explicó la mujer-pero me gustaría ver a un médico lo antes posible.

-Yo… no sé…-Jim se alejó de ella, asustado. No quería hablar con ninguno de los presentes. Pero tal vez no se equivocaba… tal vez estaban en un hospital, y el médico vendría en cualquier momento.

"Debe de ser eso… joder-Jim se echó para atrás el cabello-vaya mierda, he debido de pasar días en coma, o algo así. Por eso estoy mareado" Pero el recuerdo del accidente, las imágenes de él volando hasta estamparse con el cristal del camión cisterna, le parecía todo tan vivido que no entendía cómo podía haber sobrevivido a aquello. Cuando uno se despierta, sabe que ha estado dormido. De alguna manera, Jim sabía que _había_ estado muerto. En ese mismo instante no estaba seguro, pero desde luego antes lo había estado. Y los demás parecían tener esa misma certeza, aunque no lo dijeran.

-Tío, si hay una segunda oportunidad que se presente ya-dijo Aladdín, mirando de nuevo por la ventana-tengo muchos problemas que solucionar ahí fuera.

-Me temo que esa no es la actitud-replicó el viejo, mirando también al oscuro cielo.

-¡Exijo salir de aquí inmediatamente!-le espetó el de los bigotes al anciano, y él trató de explicarle de nuevo que nada tenía que ver con aquello.

-Oh, vaya. Ya has vuelto del baño-dijo la embarazada, acercándose a la puerta del pasillo. Jim se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver al bellezón que entraba en aquellos instantes: era alta, de largos cabellos rubios, muy hermosa, y con unos labios rosados y carnosos. Jim no había visto una mujer más guapa en su vida. Su hambriento sexto sentido se despertó, comiéndosela con los ojos.

-Me encuentro mejor-tenía la voz suave y delicada. La embarazada la ayudó a sentarse, y luego se quedó a su lado, dándole la mano.

-Tranquila nena, eso nos ha pasado a todas-la consoló la gorda.

-¡Y que lo digas!-apostilló su amiga más alta, y las dos se mataron de risa.

Jim no pudo evitar acercarse hacia la rubia, que en el suelo reposaba, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con voz ronca. Ella levantó la vista, y le miró sorprendida. Pero no respondió. Solo le observó, largo rato.

-¡Eh, parece que está funcionando otra vez!-exclamó Aladdín, y todos se giraron, hacia él, sorprendidos. Jim reparó entonces en el objeto que él señalaba: era una enorme esfera negra, casi más alta que él mismo, colocada a un lado de la sala, compacta y brillante. Jim no entendió como no había podido verla antes. Era el único elemento que había en la sala, a parte de los cojines.

-¿Pero qué…?-Jim tragó saliva, sorprendido, al ver como la esfera emitía una especie de luz verde que se proyectaba en el suelo. Y poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, se iba reconstruyendo el cuerpo de una persona. Las distintas partes de su cuerpo iban surgiendo de la nada, y pegándose unas a otras. Parecía un puzle macabro. Tenía botas negras, pantalones rotos, una chupa de cuero… cuando terminó de formarse, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Otro más, Dios mío-el ratónido se rascó el bigote, acongojado.

-Qué cojones… qué cojones-Jim se olvidó por completo de la rubia, y se quedó observando el cuerpo recién llegado, perplejo. Le parecía reconocer su rostro…

-No es posible… ¡Ostras!-Aladdín se acercó al cuerpo y lo incorporó, asombrado.

-¡No le despiertes, hombre!-la mujer gorda soltó una risotada, mientras a Aladdín se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, mirando al recién llegado.

-¡Es Billy Joe Cobra!-exclamó, alucinado.

-No jodas-Jim se acercó también, claro que le sonaba. Era un cantante que hacía mucho ruido, y se metía en muchas broncas. A Tarzán y a Flynn les encantaba, pero a él no demasiado. De vez en cuando ponían alguno de sus temazos en la Decas… la discoteca… Jim se preguntó si volvería alguna vez a verla, o a sus amigos… o a su madre.

-Ese es mi nombre…-Billy se incorporó lentamente, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Aladdín con torpeza-vaya juerga, ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas-Aladdín sonrió, nervioso, sin entender a lo que él se refería.

-Necesito que me traigáis la crema de cacahuete a la cama… pero cambiadme de cama, esta es muy incómoda-murmuró Billy, removiéndose en el suelo.

-Infeliz…-el anciano meneó la cabeza, entristecido.

-¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?-se quejó el enclenque de los bigotes largos-que insoportable…

-Es imposible… ¿tú también has muerto?-dijo Jim, mirando al cantante que aún se amodorraba sobre los brazos de Aladdín.

-¿Muerto? Ojalá…-Billy lanzó un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Aladdín, que parecía encontrarse en un estado de éxtasis.

-Es Billy Joe… el puto Billy Joe-repetía el chico, inmóvil.

-Jo chico, yo hubiera preferido un perro-comentó la gorda, y ella y su amiga empezaron a reírse de nuevo-¡Ujujujuju, me voy a mear!

-Esto no parece el hotel…-Billy se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos con cansancio-¿de qué va esta mova?

-No lo sabemos-le informó Aladdín, servicial.

-¿Hum?-Billy se incorporó lentamente. Era muy delgado, pero también más alto que Aladdín, y por supuesto que Jim, con el que siempre se metían por su estatura más baja-hola, señora-Billy saludó a la embarazada, que sonrió forzosa.

-Está claro que es un hospital-murmuró la mujer, y la rubia la miró extrañada.

-Buffff… vaya coñazo-Billy se estiró, luego se apoyó en Aladdín unos instantes más (el chico parecía a punto de estallar de la emoción) y les miró a todos, uno a uno-ya bueno, pues yo me largo.

-Imposible-le informó el ratón-las ventanas y puertas están cerradas.

-Ya, ya-Billy comenzó a rebuscar en la sala, con repentino nerviosismo-ya me conozco estas mierdas. Sé que se me fue un poco la mano ayer, pero no es para tanto…

-¿De qué habla?-le preguntó la embarazada, sin comprender.

-Paso de la rehabilitación, muñeca-Billy se asomó por el pasillo, pero no vio nada que pudiera interesarle-supongo que Rajheev me habrá metido en esto para que deje de colocarme de una vez, pero no va a puto funcionar, nunca ha funcionado-se acercó a la ventana, mientras continuaba con su reflexión en voz alta-me tendré que buscar otro mánager-empezó a meterle patadas al cristal, pero al igual que con Jim este no hizo nada-puede que vosotros necesitéis curaros de vuestra adicción… sobre todo si esperas un niño-señaló la barriga de la mujer, que enrojeció, ofendida-pero yo sudo. Hasta otra, colegas.

-No se abre, señor Cobra-dijo el anciano, meneando la cabeza-de verdad, lo hemos intentado.

Billy miró al anciano, sorprendido. Sus ojos temblaron un poco.

-Tú… tú me suenas mucho-dijo, señalándole.

-Nos conocemos-le aclaró el anciano.

-¡Bueno, basta ya!-interrumpió el quejica esmirriado- ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Exijo salir de aquí ahora mismo, o van a ver ustedes lo que es bueno! ¡Va a oírme su condenado gobierno!

-¡Oh!-la rubia rompió a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndose con ellas.

-No, no… tranquila-la embarazada trató de calmarla, acariciándole la cabeza-vamos, ya pasó… aquí estás a salvo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?-el viejo de la barba larga miró a la embarazada, inquisitivo-¿cómo sabes que estamos a salvo? Me temo que estamos muy lejos de estar a salvo.

-¡Por favor, solo intento calmarla!-replicó ella, indignada. Se agachó hasta la rubia, y le dio un abrazo-podrían ustedes ayudarme.

Jim miró a la llorosa joven sin mucho interés. Le ponía mucho, pero si iba a estar lloriqueando como una niña no pensaba hacerla caso. Le traían sin cuidado sus problemas. "Tengo que salir de aquí"-pensó, centrándose en lo principal. Volvió hacia Billy y Aladdín, que se encontraban ahora al lado de la esfera negra.

-Esto debe ser la cámara del reallity-dijo Billy, dándole un golpe a la esfera, y consiguiendo solo hacerse sangre en los nudillos-¡Maldita sea! ¿De qué está hecha esta mierda?

-No lo sabemos-le explicó Aladdín-pero dudo mucho que esto sea un centro de rehabilitación.

Billy se acercó a él, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Colega, he estado en varios de esos centros, y ya te digo yo que esto no es nada-soltó una risita cómplice-pero pienso salir de aquí, y tú te puedes venir conmigo.

-E… ¿En serio?-los ojos de Aladdín se iluminaron, mientras Billy continuaba examinando la esfera-sería un honor, señor Cobra.

-Déjate de pollas, llámame Billy-dijo él, tratando de encontrar un hueco de obertura en la esfera-¿tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Aladdín-respondió él, emocionado-tú música es inspiración, Billy.

-Ja, ja ¿eso crees? ¡A mí también me mola tu rollo, colega!-dijo Billy, chocándole la mano a Aladdín-¿tú pinchas algo?

-Bueno, en la discoteca de mi barrio a veces. Pero es demasiado heavy para la peña que va allí-respondió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

Billy soltó una risotada, y le dio unas palmadas a Aladdín en la espalda, divertido.

-No puedo creerlo-murmuró Jim, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Billy no lo pasó inadvertido.

-¿Y tú quién eres, hermano? Tu rollo también me mola, rebelde sin causa-dijo, dándole otra palmada. Jim le fulminó con la mirada.

-No te ofendas, pero a mí tu música me parece mierda-dijo, secamente. La sonrisa de Billy se ensanchó aún más-y tú me debes una tabla, gilipollas.

-¡Tío, lo siento pero unos capullos me la volaron!-le explicó Aladdín, gesticulando exageradamente-de todas formas, te la robé legalmente.

-¿Qué?-Jim no pudo evitar descontrolarse-¡te salvé la vida, basura! ¡Y tú me la robaste!

-Mmmmm, eso me pasó con mi primer compañero de banda-reflexionó Billy en voz alta-solo que él al final se travistió.

-Lo siento mucho tío, de verdad-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, no parecía demasiado arrepentido-pero la necesitaba. Las cosas funcionan así.

-¡Yo también!-Jim volvió a agarrar a Aladdín por la camisa. Aunque el moreno era más alto y musculoso, no se defendió. Jim parecía decidido a hacerlo pedazos-por tu culpa no la tuve ayer, cuando la necesitaba, y tuve que usar otro vehículo. Si la hubiese tenido… no habría tenido el accidente…. No estaría aquí… ¡Es tú culpa!

Aladdín palideció, y por primera vez pareció preocupado de verdad. Jim se alegró de ver como sus palabras lo habían mortificado.

-Yo… no tenía ni idea…-el árabe no sabía que decir.

-Claro que no-Jim le apretó más fuerte, y Aladdín no se lo impidió. Su vitalidad parecía haber desaparecido de repente.

-Déjate de rollos chaval-intervino Billy, sacando un cigarro y mirando a Jim con desdén-que no te coman el tarro.

-¿De qué hablas, payaso?-el chico se volvió hacia la estrella de música, agresivo. Su forma de hablar, con expresiones callejeras tan anticuadas, le ponía nervioso.

-Tú eras quien conducía, no él. Tú eras el que se chocó, no él. Tú eras el que iba borracho, o colocado, no este menda. Así que mejor corta-Billy echó una calada de su cigarro y miró a Jim con sorna. El chico le sostuvo la mirada, furibundo, pero sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón: él era quien había robado la moto del policía y había conducido a mil por hora, no Aladdín. En todo caso la culpa era suya, por escaparse de casa y meterse en problemas.

Jim soltó a Aladdín, que se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia el suelo, y luego se alejó hacia el baño, sin decir nada más, así que se quedó a solas con Billy, mientras los demás encerrados discutían entre ellos. El Cobra le ofreció una calada de su cigarro, queriendo dejarle claro que no quería pelearse.

-Eres un tío legal, me recuerdas a mí, pero tienes que ser menos agresivo-dijo Billy, acercándole el cigarrillo-toma, fuma la pipa de la paz.

-Tú no eres tampoco un modelo a seguir-le recordó Jim, que conocía alguno de los escándalos de Billy, como cuando había aparecido desnudo y borracho en la catedral de Suburbia, el día de la boda de un amigo.

-Sí, bueno es verdad-Billy soltó una risotada, y le dio otra palmadita a Jim, haciendo que se atragantase con el humo-escucha, coleguasa, salgamos de aquí y vayámonos a por unas copas, y ya mañana tendremos tiempo para peleas.

-Me gustaría, pero no podemos. Creo… creo que estamos en un buen lío-dijo Jim, devolviéndole el cigarro. Billy arqueó la ceja.

-¿Por el sitio este? En cuánto se descuiden, nos piramos-señaló con uno de sus dedos llenos de anillos al viejo de la larga barba-ese de ahí debe de ser el médico de la terapia. Estoy seguro, me suena mucho su jeta.

-No creo que esto tenga que ver….-empezó Jim, pero un ruido de la esfera los interrumpió: la gran bola negra volvía a emitir un láser de color verde, y formaba a un nuevo integrante de la estrafalaria reunión. Sus piernas, su enorme panza, sus brazos… a Jim le sonaba mucho, pero cuando vio su brazo izquierdo, robótico, tuvo que contener un grito.

Silver terminó de formarse y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Tenía un sospechoso agujero en la camisa, cerca del corazón.

-¡Silver!-Jim se inclinó al lado de su amigo, y le sujetó la cabeza, angustiado.

-Vaya, otro conocido-observó el viejo de la barba blanca, curioso.

-¿Conoces a este menda?-se sorprendió Billy-parece el hombre de hojalata…

-Pues yo me lo pillaba, ujujujuju-comentó la gorda.

-Silver… Silver-Jim le meneó un poco, intentando hacerle reaccionar. No podía ser ¿él aquí? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Déjale reposar un momento-le sugirió la embarazada, cogiendo también la cabeza de Silver. La rubia también le miraba, extrañada.

-Silver…-Jim le miró, angustiado. ¿Silver también había muerto? Aunque podía estar equivocado. Obviamente, debía de estarlo. Como había dicho Billy, aquel debería ser un centro de rehabilitación, o algo así. Tenía que ser eso…

-¿Jimbo?-el ojo robot del cyborg se encendió, escaneando todo lo que había en la sala, y mirando al chico, pasmado-¿Jimbo? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Yo… no lo sé-Jim ayudó a Silver a incorporarse lentamente. El cyborg aún estaba un poco embotado, pero tardó menos que Billy en recobrar la compostura.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Silver miró a los otros presentes, examinándolos uno a uno. Luego su ojo fue a la pared-hay otra persona en el baño-indicó el cyborg-creo que no se encuentra bien.

-No te preocupes, sabemos quién es-le informó Jim-no podemos salir del piso, Silver.

-Ya, eso lo he deducido yo también-respondió el cyborg, impaciente-supongo que estamos muertos ¿no?

Nadie respondió, solo hubo un largo silencio. Los presentes se miraron incómodos, sin saber bien que decir.

-¡Oh, basta ya! ¡No pienso aguantar esto!-el raquítico de los largos bigotes se acercó a Silver, y le apuntó con un dedo, amenazador-¡Sáqueme de aquí inmediatamente, señor, y no espere que me trague este circo! ¡Le advierto que mi gobierno no va a pasar por alto este atropello!

-Por favor, ¿no lo ha entendido? Todos hemos sufrido algún accidente, y por eso estamos aquí-trató de calmarle la embarazada-me parece que esto es un hospital, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Un hospital? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¡No intente engañarme, estúpida!-el hombre la apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Eh! ¡Relájate, colegaitas!-le advirtió Billy, arrugando su cigarro.

-¡No se atreva a decirme qué hacer, joven!-vociferó el raquítico- ¡Soy Chi Fu, consejero del Emperador de China! ¡Y a él no va a gustarle nada este asunto, se lo aseguro! ¡Si querían alguna ayuda con su guerra, acaban de quedarse solos!

-¿Pero qué está diciendo?-preguntó Billy mirándolo con asco-¿Qué te chutas, viejo?

-¡Impertinente!-chilló Chi Fu, furioso.

-Señor Chi Fu, le ruego que se tranquilice-intervino el anciano de la barba blanca, colocándose entre el raquítico y Billy-nosotros nos encontramos igual que usted, hágame caso.

-¡Mentirosos!-Chi Fu dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, indignado-¡están ustedes acabados!

-Si esto fuera un montaje para convencerlo de lo que sea ¿no cree usted que lo haríamos un poco menos obvio? ¿Qué procuraríamos que usted no lo sospechase?-razonó el anciano, y Chi Fu vaciló unos instantes.

-No lo creo. Todo esto es falso-respondió, aunque ahora más calmado.

-¿No es cierto que antes de llegar aquí le ha ocurrido un suceso traumático, o un accidente? Algo que le ha hecho pensar que estaba… muerto-insistió el anciano. Chi Fu no contestó, solo le observó con sus ojos, fríos y vidriosos. El anciano se rascó la barba, y meneó la cabeza-nosotros nos encontramos igual de confusos, por favor, denos una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

Chi Fu no dijo nada, pero se alejó del resto del grupo, receloso.

-Jimbo… ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-le preguntó Silver a Jim, mirándolo con seriedad-tu madre estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Fue a verte?-se sorprendió Jim. Un súbito miedo le asaltó-¿ella… está bien?

-No está aquí, así que supongo que sí. Cuando la vi por última vez la policía estaba llegando-le explicó Silver. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Jim, se vio obligado a aclararse-asaltaron el Benbow, y tuve que defenderlo… acabé con casi todos, pero se me escurrió uno… ¡Y _bang_! Aquí estoy, me temo.

-Silver… ¿crees que estamos muertos?-Jim le miró con preocupación. El cyborg tragó saliva, y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Sí-respondió secamente, y Jim sintió como el estómago se le retorcía de angustia.

-¿Cuánta gente más piensa venir?-preguntó la gorda mientras su amiga le miraba las uñas-me empieza a marear la bola esta.

-¿La bola?-Silver se giró hacia la esfera-¿desde cuándo esta eso ahí?-Jim se sorprendió de que al cyborg le hubiese sucedido lo mismo que a él. El ojo láser de Silver repasó la esfera de arriba abajo, y tembló un poco. El cyborg palideció, y su rostro se tornó en una expresión de horror.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?-le preguntó Jim, asustado. ¿Qué coño había dentro de aquella bola? Jim sospechaba que era la clave de todo aquel asunto. Y Silver la estaba contemplando en ese momento.

-¿Cómo vas, colegui? ¿Todo bien?-le preguntó Billy a Aladdín, que acababa de entrar en la sala de nuevo. El moreno se acercó a Jim, y le miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños. Parecía muy angustiado.

-Jim, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Nunca pensé que ocurriría esto-se disculpó con voz trémula.

Jim sintió desdén hacia el chico: que un tío hecho y derecho como él se disculpase de una forma tan ridícula le asqueaba. Pero en el fondo, se sentía conmovido. Acalló ese sentimiento con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Nunca pensaste, que es distinto-le dijo, y Aladdín bajó los ojos, dolido.

-Pero aún podemos arreglarlo. Aún podemos salir de aquí-insistió el árabe, decidido a no perder la esperanza.

-¿Podemos?-Jim sonrió con amargura-te estás equivocando tío.

-Jim…-Aladdín se detuvo al acabar la palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos, y señaló a la esfera. Jim se volvió, extrañado, y también se quedó impactado. No era posible…

En mitad de la sala estaban apareciendo un pecho. Un enorme, rosado, pecho de mujer. Todos se volvieron hacia él, asombrados, y las dos mujeres morenas se partieron de risa. El láser de la esfera continuó avanzando, y a la vez que se movía apareció el otro pecho, el estómago, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas… estaba totalmente desnuda, su intimidad fue lo último en aparecer, a la vez que su largo cabello pelirrojo. Jim sintió como el cuerpo le empezaba a arder, a la vez que su miembro se despertaba…

-Dios mío-la mujer embarazada contempló a la joven desnuda, que yacía ahora en el suelo, y luego al resto de comensales, que la miraban sin ningún pudor-¡Hay que cubrirla!-dijo, quitándose la chaqueta y acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Billy, que no dejaba de observarla, con la boca seca. Jim estaba de acuerdo con él. Si había llegado así…

-Joder, son enormes…-dijo Aladdín, observándole las tetas.

-Está muy buena-Jim ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una torva mirada en sus ojos.

-PUET-PUET-PUEEEEEEEET-la esfera emitió ese extraño sonido unos segundos, y luego se detuvo. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, mientras la embarazada y la morena más alta cubrían a la pelirroja desnuda y la ayudaban a incorporarse. Ella aún estaba recuperando la conciencia, y miraba sin ser capaz de ver nada. Sus ojos azul marino se cruzaron unos instantes con los de Jim, pero apenas fueron unos segundos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Chi Fu, que ahora sudaba-¿qué pretenden?

-Cállese-le espetó la gorda, mirándole con aburrimiento.

-Yo… ¿puedo tocarla?-preguntó Billy acercándose a la pelirroja y extendiendo el brazo.

-¡No! ¡Será posible!-la embarazada le apartó de un manotazo, y le miró asqueada-¿de qué vais?

-¿Qué más te da? Tú no interesas, que vienes con carga-respondió groseramente Billy, y ella le sacudió un tortazo.

-Háblame con más respeto, niñato, o te verás en un aprieto-le advirtió, alzando un dedo.

-¡Au!-Billy se frotó la mejilla, dolorido, mirándola con enfado. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a un lado y a otro, asustada. Al moverse, la tela de la chaqueta se movió, y sus pezones se asomaron tímidamente. "Sí, joder"-pensó Jim, que no perdía detalle. Girando un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Aladdín tampoco.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño-la tranquilizó la embarazada, acariciándole el rostro.

-Bueno, el pavo ese no sé yo-dijo la gorda apuntando a Jim, que enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras ella y su amiga volvían a reír como hienas.

-Hay que vestirla con algo más-comentó el señor ratón, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Oh, pues busca en los armarios… hay muchos-la gorda y su amiga estaban rojas de tanto reír.

-Gilipollas-murmuró Jim.

-¡Eh, no te pases!-le advirtió la gorda, moviendo los pechos como un gallito de pelea.

-No… ¡NO!-la pelirroja rompió a llorar, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Mientras la embarazada y el ratón intentaban consolarla, Jim y Aladdín estaban pasando verdaderos aprietos, observando impotentes lo que asomaba entre las piernas de la joven cada vez que se movía. "Y es pelirrojo-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo-joder, como me pone". Vio que la chica rubia le miraba desde el suelo, con una extraña expresión que no supo descifrar, y se apartó un poco para que no le viera.

-Sssssh… tranquila… Tranquila, ya pasó-la embarazada la abrazó, mientras el ratón la miraba preocupado-no te pasa nada, estás a salvo.

-Dios mío-el ratón levantó una de las manos de la chica, y la embarazada se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada: tenía las muñecas llenas de cortes, cortes muy recientes, aunque afortunadamente ya no perdían sangre.

-Oh Dios… oh Dios-la embarazada miró a la joven, asustada, apartándose un poco de ella-niña… cómo has podido…-la chica seguía llorando, sin hacerles caso. La embarazada estaba ahora consternada-no puedes hacer algo así… siempre hay otra opción…

-Déjela ya-interrumpió Jim, y todos se volvieron hacia él, lo cual le hizo sentirse muy incómodo-déjela-repitió-no está aquí para que la sermoneen.

-Solo intentaba…-empezó la embarazada, pero la chica comenzó a llorar otra vez, un llanto agudo e insoportable. La rubia por su parte se levantó y fue hacia el baño sin mediar palabra.

-Joder… joder…-Silver no le había quitado ojo a la esfera, y Jim se había dado cuenta. Algo había dentro de ella que lo había dejado totalmente desequilibrado, pero no se atrevía a decir qué era. Silver se apoyó en una de las paredes, y echó una ojeada por la ventana-eso de ahí es la Torre….-observó.

-Sí, pero no podemos salir-le explicó Jim. El cyborg forcejeó unos instantes con el picaporte.

-Maldita sea… Jimbo, creo que corremos un grave peligro-le susurró, preocupado.

-Al menos nos podemos cubrir las espaldas-replicó Jim, sagaz.

-No lo sé-Silver tembló un poco, dejando al chico muy intranquilo.

-Me parece que la esfera no va a traernos a nadie más-dijo el anciano de la larga barba, adquiriendo un tono solemne-propongo que nos sentemos todos en el suelo y nos presentemos, a fin de intentar encontrar una solución a todo este asunto.

-¡Me niego! ¡Dejen ya este maldito montaje!-insistió Chi Fu, volviendo a la carga-¡Y a esta actriz porno se la pueden llevar, no me interesa!-señaló a la pelirroja.

-Cállate, viejo, tú a ella tampoco-le cortó Billy, echándole una calada de su cigarro en la cara.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? Te acordarás de mí-dijo Chi Fu, amenazante. Billy le guiñó un ojo, provocador.

-Espero que no, macho-le respondió.

-¿Por qué no empieza usted?-le sugirió el anciano a Chi Fu, que soltó un gruñido amenazador-así sabremos todos quién es y nos andaremos con cuidado.

-¡Pero si usted ya lo sabe, maldito farsante!-respondió Chi Fu, furioso-¡Soy Chi Fu, embajador del Imperio Chino y consejero especial del Emperador! ¡He sido enviado en representación de mi gobierno a Suburbia para negociar una alianza militar, pero después de este numerito ya se pueden ir olvidando!

-¿Cómo es que ha muerto?-le preguntó el anciano, con paciencia, mientras el resto de presentes miraban a Chi Fu con desprecio. Aquel pomposo chino creía que todo giraba en torno a él, y era realmente desagradable.

-¿Muerto? ¿Pero qué dices?-Chi Fu meneó la cabeza con desprecio-me atacasteis cuando volvía a mi hotel en la zona blanca, y me trajisteis hasta aquí. Pues estáis en un buen lío, amiguitos.

-¿Te atacamos?-se interesó el anciano, perspicaz. Jim ya se había dado cuenta del brillo inteligente que despedían los ojos de aquel viejo.

-Sí, me atacasteis, al volver a mi hotel. Yo regresaba de una cena con otros diplomáticos, cuando uno de vosotros saltó sobre mí y me disparó un tranquilizante en la cabeza-Chi Fu levantó su sombrerito, dejando ver el trozo de frente que antes había tenido cubierto. Tenía una herida, pero no parecía de un tranquilizante. Parecía de una bala…

-Ya veo… -el viejo se limpió las lentes, mientras estudiaba detenidamente a Chi Fu.

Por supuesto, aquel taimado chino no les estaba contando toda la verdad, ni siquiera una parte. Él no volvía de una cena de negocios, sino de un burdel más barato de lo que un hombre de su clase se podría haber permitido, después de haber disfrutado de los encantos que una desdichada prostituta, fingiendo estar encantada, le había dado. Regresando a su hotel en la zona más cara de Suburbia, estancia pagada por su país, por supuesto, Chi Fu se había perdido, y había acabado merodeando por unas callejuelas solitarias, cuando lo pilló la lluvia.

Desesperado por refugiarse, corrió calles y calles sin rumbo, entró en un bar que resultó ser de drag Queens y del que se tuvo que acabar largando, y acabó refugiado en un pasaje en el que todas las tiendas habían cerrado. Un viernes por la noche se podría haber esperado un poco más de gente, pero al llover tanto las calles estaban muy solitarias. La lluvia en Suburbia era muy ácida, y caía en fuertes gotas de aguacero.

-Maldición, dónde estará ese hotel-había murmurado Chi Fu, tratando de cubrirse inútilmente con unos periódicos viejos.

Entonces escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y al volverse, asustado, se encontró con ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi la había olvidado, pero reencontrarse cara a cara hizo que todos los recuerdos le volviesen a la cabeza de sopetón. Recuerdos de un juicio, tiempo atrás…

-Coronel Fa Zhou, se le acusa de desobedecer una orden directa del Consejo Militar-había dicho Chi Fu en el juicio, leyendo los cargos contra el reo. Fa Zhou, sentado en el banquillo con la cara contraída por el dolor de su vieja herida de guerra, observaba al por entonces juez Chi Fu con el rostro inexpresivo.

Fa Zhou, el gran héroe de guerra, Fa Zhou, que en su juventud se había enfrentado al ejército de los Hunos, y los había derrotado. El gran Fa Zhou, un genio militar venerado en China, con una gran casa, una buena mujer y una hermosa hija que lo admiraba, y que desde los bancos del fondo sollozaba en silencio. Fa Zhou, que en vez de obedecer las órdenes de su superior el general Li, que le instaba a borrar del mapa la ciudad fronteriza de Kusha para evitar que cayera en manos del enemigo, exterminando así a miles de vidas inocentes, había optado por entrar en la ciudad de Kusha y proteger a la población del ejército invasor, salvándolos. Ahora, estaba siendo juzgado por ese "crimen".

-El Consejo Militar había tomado una decisión, y usted no la acató-dijo Chi Fu, leyendo las pruebas-eso es alta traición.

Fa Zhou no respondió. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Aquellos engreídos y orgullosos miembros del Consejo Militar no le dejarían salirse con la suya, no permitirían que fuese aclamado como héroe alguien que había osado desobedecerlos, aunque las cosas hubiesen salido bien.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?-preguntó Chi Fu con petulancia, pero Fa Zhou no respondió. El magistrado se dirigió entonces a los miembros del Consejo Militar, que observaban en silencio la escena-¿Y el jurado, qué tiene que decir?

-Culpable-dijo uno de ellos.

-Culpable-apostilló otro.

-Culpable-añadió un tercero.

Cuando los ocho ancianos terminaron su votación, Fa Zhou era culpable por ocho votos a favor y ninguno en contra. Chi Fu sonrió con malicia.

-Fa Zhou, os condeno a pasar cuarenta años en la prisión del Mono, en las frías montañas. No podrá recibir visitas, ni salir bajo una condicional. Pasado ese tiempo podrá seguir un curso para ser reinsertado en la sociedad-añadió, con crueldad. Bien sabían todos que eso nunca ocurriría. Fa Zhou tenía ya cincuenta años. Y nadie había vuelto nunca de la prisión del Mono.

-¡NOOOOOO!-una voz aguda interrumpió a Chi Fu, que alzó la cabeza, altanero.

-¿Quién osa?-preguntó el juez, enfadado. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo por la ira al ver que era la hija del condenado quien había gritado así. La niña había saltado de los brazos de su madre, que lloraba en silencio, y había corrido hasta llegar al asiento del juez.

-Por favor señor, no lo haga… por favor señor-le suplicó la niñita, agarrándole de su toga. Chi Fu parpadeó, sorprendido-¡No quiero perder a mi papá, no ha hecho nada malo, por favor señor!

-¡Quitádmela ahora mismo!-rugió Chi Fu, y dos enormes guardias agarraron a la pequeña, que se revolvió en sus brazos y trató entonces de tocar a su padre, que seguía en el banco.

-¡Papáaa!-lloró la niñita, estirando sus dedos lo máximo que pudo.

-Mulán-Fa Zhou la miró con el corazón roto, y trató de llegar a ella, pero otros dos guardias se lo impidieron.

-¡Se cierra la sesión!-ordenó Chi Fu, golpeando con el mazo sobre la mesa con fuerza-¡Todos fuera!

Mientras los guardias empujaban fuera a la familia de Fa Zhou que protestaba y gritaba, Chi Fu se dirigió a los miembros del Consejo Militar, que permanecían en las sombras.

-Fa Zhou nos ha hecho quedar como unos monstruos al querer destruir la ciudad de Kusha-dijo el jefe del Consejo, con voz grave. Tenía una larga barba y cabellos blancos, y se apoyaba en un bastón similar al de Moisés en la Biblia.

-Pero yo lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó Chi Fu, ansioso-yo he cumplido con mi parte.

-Claro, serás ascendido a magistrado superior-le concedió el jefe del Consejo, con aburrimiento.

-El cuerpo de Fa Zhou no debe ser encontrado-añadió otro de los ancianos del Consejo-que lo incineren esta misma noche.

Chi Fu sonrió satisfecho, mientras se despedía del Consejo con serviles reverencias. Mientras tanto, Fa Zhou fue llevado a un camión de transporte, que lo condujo por una interminable carretera hasta un lago helado en las montañas. El venerable militar cerró los ojos y se encomendó a sus ancestros, hasta que dos guardias lo hicieron bajar en el lago.

-No vamos a la prisión ¿verdad?-preguntó Fa Zhou, con voz cansada-no hay prisión…

-Lo lamentamos mucho, señor. Solo cumplimos órdenes-le dijo uno de los guardias, mientras sacaba su rifle.

-Ancestros, ayudadme en esta hora oscura, por favor-había pedido Fa Zhou, a modo de súplica. Los guardias le apuntaron y abrieron fuego, y diez disparos más tarde el cuerpo de Fa Zhou yacía en el suelo, con una enorme mancha sangrante expandiéndose por toda la nieve.

Chi Fu nunca quiso saber que habían hecho con el cuerpo, y si finalmente lo habían incinerado y esparcido por ahí. Se limitó a firmar una sentencia que confirmaba que Fa Zhou estaba cumpliendo condena en la prisión del Mono, y a recibir felicitaciones por parte de sus superiores. Con los años fue ascendiendo, hasta llegar a ser el consejero del Emperador, como tanto había ansiado.

Con su nuevo ascenso, Chi Fu estrenaba un nuevo despacho. Había pedido tener dos secretarias, sacadas de un club de concubinas de renombre, para que le "atendiesen" cuando fuera necesario. El retorcido letrado se sentía muy afortunado. Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de él. Ocurrió que el día que se sentaba por primera vez en su nueva mesa de color negro, entró una joven que había solicitado audiencia con él. Chi Fu estaba muy ocupado, y el trato con las mujeres no le agradaba en general (le parecían estúpidas), así que quiso despacharla enseguida.

-No sé si recordará mi caso… ocurrió hace ya algunos años-dijo la joven, con voz trémula. El pelo negro le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

-He llevado multitud de casos, señorita-comentó Chi Fu con arrogancia, mientras releía unos documentos de Hacienda.

-Se trata del caso Fa Zhou, señor consejero-dijo la joven, y Chi Fu levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer en su estómago-lo condenó usted a cuarenta años de prisión, por ser encontrado culpable de alta traición. Sin embargo, según la enmienda seiscientos cincuenta y tres, si el Consejo Militar revisa un caso y cambia de opinión, la condena se puede cambiar, de forma que el condenado corra otra suerte, ya sea mejor o peor.

Chi Fu la miró, perplejo. ¿Quién era aquella pequeña furcia? ¿Y de qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Bien, he reunido a varios miembros del Consejo Militar, y han llegado a la conclusión de que el juicio de Fa Zhou pudo haberse excedido en su condena, y que debería ser el momento de cambiarla. Ellos están dispuestos a declararlo… inocente-la chica comenzó a rebuscar en su maletín unos documentos, mientras Chi Fu arqueaba las cejas, aún sin comprender. ¿Qué el Consejo había decidido _qué_? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Recordó que desde la muerte del antiguo jefe del Consejo, se habían renovado a seis de sus ocho miembros. Y los dos más viejos que quedaban nunca habían estado muy de acuerdo con el caso de Fa Zhou…

-Se necesita que los ocho conformantes del Consejo den su aprobación para que se reabra un caso militar-dijo Chi Fu, que seguía asombrado.

-Lo sé, lo sé-la chica puso un documento en la mesa. Tenía ocho firmas. Chi Fu las conocía. Maldita sea, las conocía bien. Pero aún faltaba una… la chica eso también parecía saberlo-pero falta su firma, señor juez. Entonces reabriremos el caso y Fa Zhou podrá por fin volver a casa-la chica no pudo contener la emoción en su voz.

-A su hogar…-Chi Fu alzó la vista, y entonces reconoció a la mujer: era la niña, la hija de Fa Zhou. Como había crecido, en tan solo siete años… Pero Fa Zhou no podría verlo, y él sabía bien por qué. Estaba en un grave problema-me temo que no puedo ayudarla, señorita Fa.

La chica alzó la mirada, no estaba sorprendida, se lo esperaba, pero parecía dolida.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impide?-preguntó, insistente.

-El caso del coronel Fa Zhou quedó cerrado en su momento, y no veo motivos para sacarlo a colación, en su momento el acuerdo por la condena fue unánime-Chi Fu trató de no aparentar nervios. Le costaría mucho explicarle a la niña que su padre había sido ejecutado como castigo, de acuerdo a la disposición del Consejo, y que él era su cómplice. Le podía costar toda su carrera, por ejemplo. La chica era hábil, conseguir las ocho firmas no debía de haber sido fácil. Así que no debía subestimarla.

-¡Pero el Consejo está de acuerdo!-insistió ella, frustrada- Si todo el Consejo Militar está de acuerdo, no entiendo que le hace obstaculizar la corrección del caso.

-¿Corrección?-Chi Fu se irguió, fingiendo estar ofendido-¿insinúa usted que en su momento yo me equivoqué en mi sentencia? ¿Se atreve a cuestionar a un juez?

-No entiendo por qué ese odio-la chica observó a Chi Fu con aprensión-¿qué te ha hecho Fa Zhou? ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño?-saltó, sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Cuidado con el tono que emplea!-la amenazó Chi Fu, enfurecido.

-Llevo siete años sin poder ver a mi padre. Yo le amo-Mulán se acercó hasta Chi Fu. Era más alta que él, y parecía dura de pelar. El enclenque consejero se sintió asustado ¿se atrevería a atacarlo?-necesito verle. Creo que merezco verle. Esto es injusto.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarla, señorita Fa-replicó Chi Fu, con la mirada envenenada-no firmaré ese abyecto documento.

-¡No puede hacerme esto!-suplicó ella, sujetando el documento, desesperada-¡No es justo! ¡Explíquese!

-¡No tengo nada que explicarle! ¡No firmaré este caso! ¡Y es el momento de que se marche!-exclamó Chi Fu, apretando el botón de emergencias. Ocho guardias irrumpieron en la estancia, y agarraron a la chica.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!-se quejó ella, pataleando. Se movía con sorprendente agilidad, y consiguió zafarse de dos de ellos y noquear a un tercero-¡FIRME EL DOCUMENTO!-exigió, mientras un cuarto guardia volvía a agarrarla.

-¡Traigan refuerzos!-ordenó Chi Fu, y Mulán intentó llegar hasta su mesa, enfurecida. Cuatro guardias más entraron, y esta vez no pudo escapar de ellos. La agarraron por los brazos y el cabello, y la golpearon en el estómago.

-¡UGH!-Mulán escupió, dolorida, mientras el guardia que la había golpeado en el estómago reía.

-Sí solo es una pequeña zorrita.

-Señorita Fa, rechazo su propuesta-dijo Chi Fu, metiendo el documento de las firmas en su trituradora. En unos segundos, la hoja había quedado reducida a un montón de pedacitos.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡CHI FUUUUU!-chilló Mulán, aterrada, mientras los guardias la sacaban fuera. Chi Fu observó cómo la expulsaban del edificio, satisfecho, y luego volvió a su despacho. Pero no pudo trabajar en toda la tarde. Tampoco consiguió dormir bien. Si aquella chica había conseguido las firmas de los ocho miembros, si seguía tan empeñada en ver a su padre, antes o después volvería a la carga, y él debía estar preparado. Fa Zhou debía desaparecer del mapa, esta vez de forma oficial.

Al día siguiente habló con el ministro del interior y le encargó un documento oficial que certificase la muerte de Fa Zhou en la inexistente prisión del Mono, debido a una infección de garganta. Esa misma tarde Chi Fu recibió el documento, y pudo por fin dormir más tranquilo. La mentira seguiría encubierta, al menos por el momento.

La tensión arterial de Chi Fu volvió a ascender cuando se encontró a la chica en una fiesta de los altos cargos del Emperador. Venía con el capitán Shang, el joven hijo del general Li. Mulán ignoró en un principio a Chi Fu, fingiendo no verle, pero luego, cuando Shang se marchó un momento al baño, se acercó a donde él estaba, y le increpó. Llevaba un precioso y escotado vestido rojo y una sombrilla del mismo color. A Chi Fu le ponía bastante ella, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que debía de andarse con cuidado.

-Veo que has sabido rodearte bien-comentó Chi Fu, bebiendo de su refresco con avidez.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en cuidado-Mulán le sonrió con calma, mientras hacía girar su sombrilla. Los ojos de Chi Fu bajaron un poco hacia los pequeños pechos de la china. Tal vez podía engañarla haciéndola creer que liberaría a su padre y conseguir que… pero sabía que eso solo complicaría más las cosas.

-Hablar… ¿de qué?-preguntó Chi Fu, limpiándose la bebida que se le derramaba por la barbilla.

-Del caso del coronel Fa Zhou... y de la prisión del Mono-Chi Fu había empezado a beber otra vez, pero cuando escuchó lo último escupió, aterrado. ¿La prisión del Mono? Lo había descubierto, estaba claro. Hija de puta, maldita hija de puta. Tenía que pensar en algo.

-Maldita… vamos a fuera-pidió. Mulán asintió con calma, y luego siguió a Chi Fu a fuera de la sala de la fiesta. Subieron por las escaleras a otro piso, y allí retomaron la conversación, que Chi Fu sabía que le sería difícil de afrontar-Siento comunicarte que tu padre ha fallecido-dijo, con voz pétrea-tengo un documento que me llegó hace semanas, comunicándomelo.

-Falso, claro-Mulán sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa real, se notaba que el odio se ocultaba detrás, Chi Fu lo veía claro-la prisión del Mono no existe. Es la manera que tiene el gobierno de encubrir las ejecuciones que de otra forma no podría realizar. Si alguien sabe demasiado, o molesta demasiado, y no pueden cargárselo por la vía legal lo envían a esa cárcel ficticia. Pero en realidad… en realidad lo matan-los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas-mi padre debió de morir el mismo día en que se lo llevaron… y yo creía que seguía vivo.

-No puedo confirmar ni negar nada de lo que dices-se defendió Chi Fu, pero entonces ella le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta!-le escupió, presa de rabia-¡Tú le condenaste! Eres… ¡eres un monstruo!

-Yo solo cumplía con mi deber…-Chi Fu trató de apartarse de ella, estaba asustado, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar-quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo o te demandaré.

-El Consejo te obligó a condenarlo a la muerte ¿no es cierto? ¡Ellos te lo mandaron!-le acusó Mulán, apretándole más y doblándole un brazo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-lágrimas de dolor asomaron a los ojos de Chi Fu, mientras Mulán le retorcía el brazo. Quería gritar, pero no se atrevía. Temía que ella pudiese acusarlo delante de todos… descubriría el pastel, y él estaría acabado. Tenía que jugar a su juego…-está bien, ¡está bien, sí! ¡Sí, ellos me lo ordenaron! ¡No podía desobedecerlos!

-Podrías haberlos denunciado-le susurró Mulán, acercando sus labios a su peluda oreja-pero te prometieron un buen puesto.

-Snif… sigh-admitió Chi Fu, llorando amargamente. Maldita zorra, se iba a acordar.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un hombre inocente?-dijo Mulán con un hilo de voz-eres repugnante-le soltó, y Chi Fu cayó al suelo, frotándose el brazo-pero se acabó. Lo tengo todo-le enseñó una grabadora, que sacó del mango de su sombrilla. Chi Fu palideció-mañana tú serás el juzgado.

-No… ¡NO!-Chi Fu gateó, agarrándose a la pierna de ella-¡Espera, te daré dinero! ¡Tendrás lo que quieras! ¡El puesto que desees, serás muy importante!

-Suéltame-Mulán le dio con el tacón en la cara, y le miró una última vez, temblorosa-nada me devolverá a mi padre. Eso nada puede arreglarlo.

Chi Fu se quedó unos instantes en el suelo, frotándose la cara donde lo había golpeado con el tacón, y luego se incorporó y echó a correr hacia la sala de la fiesta, viendo a la chica tomar el ascensor con el hijo del general Li. Cogió otro ascensor y bajó al vestíbulo, donde los vio salir por la puerta giratoria. Li Shang le guiñó un ojo con sorna, antes de desaparecer calle abajo.

-¡NO!-Chi Fu entró en la puerta giratoria pero se tropezó y salió despedido, raspándose las rodillas-¡mierda, mierda! ¡Zorra maldita!-Chi Fu se incorporó, asustado. Solo era cuestión de horas que ella publicase la historia en algún periódico. Y aquel niñato cabrón del capitán Shang la ayudaba, probablemente era quien la había guiado hasta descubrir el secreto de la prisión del Mono. Si ahora lo hacían público, el Emperador mandaría a Chi Fu a la calle, o también "a la prisión"…

Reflexionó unos instantes. No podía volverle a pedir ayuda al ministro del interior, quedaría como un inútil y le degradarían. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que estuviese dispuesto a mancharse las manos… alguien que cerrase el caso de Fa Zhou definitivamente.

-Supongo que querrán encargarme alguna otra matanza-dijo el prisionero, cuando Chi Fu entró en su celda. Llevaba dos pistolas por si acaso se le ocurría atacarle, y había diez guardias fuera, listos para intervenir ante el menor indicio de peligro.

-Esta vez solo es una muerte. Dos, a lo sumo-Chi Fu se pasó la mano por los labios, que tenía muy húmedos-cárgatelos y no hagas preguntas… y te reduciré aún más la condena.

-Tsk, tsk… no me vale-el prisionero se sacudió la larga melena negra. Era enorme, lo mínimo le sacaba tres cabezas a Chi Fu, y tenía unos ojos salvajes, de color anaranjado, y la piel grisácea-me huele que este asunto es importante… vas a tener que ofrecerme algo mejor.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo liberarte! ¡Es imposible!-se quejó Chi Fu, desesperado.

-No si haces lo que yo te digo-el prisionero, Shan Yu, se acercó hasta Chi Fu cubriéndolo con su enorme sombra, y le susurró algo al oído. El dignatario le miró asustado.

-No… no puedo… es muy arriesgado-replicó con un hilo de voz.

-Tú mismo-Shan Yu se encogió de hombros, y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama de su celda-tal vez te vea pronto por aquí…

Chi Fu sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No podía permitirlo…

-Está bien, de acuerdo-cedió, y una sonrisa macabra apareció en la cara del preso-lo haré.

Bajo órdenes de Chi Fu, los guardias de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Txiang Yang liberaron a Shan Yu y lo dejaron marchar, eso sí, con un detector puesto en el cuello. El asesino huno buscó a la joven Fa Mulán y a Shang con las indicaciones que Chi Fu le había dado, mientras él supervisaba su trabajo en el puesto de control de la prisión con otros dos hombres, escuchándolo por radio.

-Los tengo-Shan Yu señaló a un coche que salía de la casa del capitán Shang. Él y la chica debían de haber estado celebrando su éxito.

-Recuerda la cinta-le advirtió Chi Fu desde el comunicador-la grabación es fundamental.

-No quedará nada-Shan Yu aceleró en el coche patrulla que le habían cedido, y chocó al coche del capitán por el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué coño…?-Shang dio un volantazo, tratando de esquivar la furgoneta de Shan Yu.

-¡Chi Fu! ¡Debe haberlos enviado!-advirtió Mulán, preocupada-¡Acelera Shang!

El joven pisó fuerte y se alejó de Shan Yu un poco, pero la furgoneta no tardó en darles alcance de nuevo. Shang se movió en zigzag esquivando sus golpes, mientras Shan Yu reía como un loco.

-¡Acaba con ellos de una vez!-chilló Chi Fu, con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Está bien!-Shan Yu chocó la furgoneta una tercera vez, y saltó desde ella al coche de Li Shang. Solo volaban a unos pocos metros de altura, pero se acercaban al puente del Gran Dragón, que cruzaba el gran canal de la ciudad. Shan Yu rompió de un puñetazo el cristal de Li Shang, y trató de agarrarle.

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder!-Shang intentó apartarlo, mientras la cara le empezaba a sangrar por los cortes de los cristales.

-Te toca morir-rió Shan Yu, y el puño americano que llevaba en la mano derecha sacó unos afilados pinchos metálicos.

-¡NO!-Mulán saltó de su asiento y se colocó en la parte delantera del coche, al lado de Shan Yu.

-¿Um?-se sorprendió el asesino, y ella le dio una patada en el rostro, estando a punto de tirarlo. Shan Yu levantó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír-vaya, vaya…

-¡VETE!-Mulán golpeó a Shan Yu con varios golpes de kung fu, pero él los paró con sus fuertes brazos y luego la dio un manotazo. Mulán le apartó de nuevo de otra patada, pero Shan Yu la agarró de la pierna y la tiró hacia atrás. La chica estuvo a punto de caer a la calle, pero consiguió agarrarse al maletero.

-¡MULÁN!-gritó Shang, que no podía dejar de conducir.

-Yo cuidaré de ella-Shan Yu le guiñó un ojo al chico, antes de hundirle el puño americano en el pecho. Los ojos de Shang se dilataron, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar a chorros. En ese instante dejó el volante.

El coche aceleró sin control hacia la barandilla del puente, del que ya llevaban recorrido la mitad. Shan Yu saltó justo cuando el auto reventaba la barandilla y caía hacia el río, con el fallecido capitán Shang al volante. Mulán saltó a tiempo también. Tenía la grabadora en el cinturón, bien sujeta.

-¡SHANG!-gritó, cuando se asomó a la barandilla y vio el autovolante de su novio hundirse en las aguas del río. No podía estar ocurriendo… El fuerte puño de Shan Yu derribó a la chica de nuevo. El asesino le arrebató la grabadora, riendo-¡NOOOOOOOO!-chilló la joven, desesperada.

-Sí-Shan Yu sonrió con sadismo-tengo la grabadora-informó a Chi Fu, desde el comunicador.

-¿Y ellos?-preguntó Chi Fu, a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Shan Yu pisaba la cabeza de Mulán para evitar que se moviera, y le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Una de sus habituales sonrisas escalofriantes surcó su rostro cuando volvió a hablar.

-Están muertos… los dos-dijo finalmente. Mulán le miró extrañada. ¿Qué se proponía?

-Bien, muy bien, destruye la grabación-le ordenó Chi Fu, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Antes cumple tu parte-replicó Shan Yu, implacable. Chi Fu se lo estaba temiendo.

Antes de que los dos guardias que estaban con él pudieran entender nada, el consejero sacó una pistola y los disparó en la cabeza, matándolos. Luego se acercó al puesto de control, y desactivó el collarín de localización que portaba Shan Yu. Exhaló profundamente.

-¡Muy agradecido!-el asesino tiró el collar, libre por fin de su yugo, y luego reventó la grabación de un pisotón. Mulán rompió a llorar, destrozada. Era su última oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su padre. Shan Yu la cogió del cabello y la levantó, hasta tener su rostro pegado al suyo. La habló con su voz fría y susurrante-ahora nos vamos, pequeña, y necesito que no me des problemas. De lo contrario, te aplastaré la cabeza-dicho esto se alejó del puente, la policía ya estaba llegando…

Chi Fu tampoco podía perder el tiempo: reventó la cámara de vigilancia y se deshizo de las grabaciones. Luego, aunque le costó horrores hacerlo, se pegó un tiro en el brazo, y tiró el arma por la alcantarilla de la prisión, hundiéndose esta en las oscuras aguas fecales. Cuando la policía entró en la sala de control encontró a los dos guardias muertos y a Chi Fu sollozando, asegurando que los habían atacado unos seguidores de Shan Yu. Posteriormente, cuando salió del hospital, Chi Fu se aseguró de que la investigación de la fuga del asesino se cerrase, y nadie hiciera preguntas. Fueron unas semanas duras, pero el mínimo precio que tuvo que pagar para salvar su honor, y su carrera.

Los siguientes años fueron de bonanza para Chi Fu. Exceptuando la triste muerte de su madre, que lo había nombrado heredero de todas sus posesiones, y sus patéticos fracasos amorosos, al consejero del Emperador no le fue mal. Lo nombraron embajador, y el Emperador le otorgó una medalla especial de honor en nombre de China. Su ascenso parecía imparable. Cuando la ciudad-estado de Suburbia pidió ayuda al Imperio Chino para enfrentarse a las invasiones de los Hunos, Chi Fu había sido enviado como representante del Emperador para negociar una posible alianza. Eso era lo que le llevaba a haberse perdido aquel viernes lluvioso por las callejuelas, y a haber terminado en unos soportales, encontrándose a una vieja conocida.

-¡Tú!-exclamó Chi Fu, al verla. Ella estaba bajo la lluvia, cubierta bajo su capa de agua, mojándose entera, pero no parecía importarle. Llevaba el pelo más corto que la última vez que se habían visto, y vestía un uniforme negro, con bandas rojas. Su rostro ya no era tan suave y delicado como la última vez, habían pasado al menos tres años, pero lo que más le asustó a Chi Fu fue su mirada. Su mirada no era de odio, ni de venganza, que era lo único que podría haber sentido hacia ese despreciable juez. Su mirada era de desprecio, casi de lástima. Como si fuese un ser inferior, que en el fondo le daba igual. Chi Fu quiso correr, pero no fue capaz de alejarse. Le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para volver?-¿Qué… qué quieres?

Mulán no contestó. Se limitó a coger el rifle que llevaba a la espalda, y apuntarle. Chi Fu abrió mucho los ojos, pero siguió clavado en el sitio. La chica cerró un ojo, mientras colocaba el cañón a la altura de la cabeza del letrado.

¡BANG! Chi Fu sintió un ardor insoportable en la cabeza, pero fueron apenas unos segundos, porque luego todo se volvió negro…. Y ahí era donde la cosa había acabado… más o menos. Ahora se encontraba en aquella maldita sala, rodeado de un montón de tíos raros y una mujer en tetas, y no sabía muy bien qué ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que no era bueno. Chi Fu había tenido miedo al principio, pero había conseguido recobrar la compostura, y finalmente había llegado a una teoría. Con todo lo que había visto a lo largo de sus años de carrera, con todas las artimañas y engaños en las que había participado, no le extrañaba nada: aquello debía ser un montaje preparado por la propia Mulán para que confesara. Para que reconociera que Fa Zhou había sido ejecutado, que no había tal prisión del Mono y que él había liberado a un afamado asesino para eludir a la justicia. Tras varios años de espera, ella debía de haberlo encontrado, y ahora estaba en sus garras de nuevo. Tendría que ser muy astuto para sobrevivir…

O podía ser que fuera su propio gobierno quien lo hubiera preparado. Si el Emperador, por algún fallo del plan, hubiese descubierto que ahora Chi Fu colaboraba en secreto con el ejército de los Hunos, sería el fin de su carrera. Podían haber contactado con Mulán, haberla enviado a atraparle y ahora preparar todo aquel estrafalario montaje para hacerle confesar. De un modo u otro, Chi Fu sabía que llevaba las de perder. Tenía que ser cauto…

-¿Y por qué cree usted que esto es un montaje?-le preguntó el anciano de la larga barba blanca, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Chi Fu alzó la mirada, con una expresión amarga en el rostro.

-Creo que el gobierno de esta ciudad ha preparado esto para sonsacarme los secretos de mi país-mintió-pero yo seré siempre leal a mi Emperador-le convenía hacerle la pelota al Emperador, podía estar observándole en aquel mismo momento, con una cámara oculta. Chi Fu sintió un retortijón en el estómago, llevaba muy mal los nervios.

-Le aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver en esto-insistió el viejo, y Chi Fu soltó una risita de desdén, mientras se sujetaba las tripas.

-No sé. Puede que no. Pero no pienso fiarme-respondió, altanero.

-Tú mismo-Billy soltó una bocanada de humo con su cigarro, mirándole con desprecio. Al Cobra no le gustaba nada aquel tipo con pinta de profesor cabrón que estaba armando tanto jaleo. Le quitaba protagonismo, y además reflejaba la autoridad y el deber que tanto aborrecía.

Chi Fu estaba sufriendo mucho por los nervios, así que se retiró hacia el baño.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó el anciano, cauteloso.

-Al baño. ¡Ella ha ido antes!-exclamó Chi Fu señalando a la rubia con un dedo acusador.

-Valla, valla. Nadie se lo va a impedir-respondió el viejo con calma. Cuando Chi Fu salió de la sala, él se volvió hacia el resto-aún debe estar espiándonos desde el pasillo-se oyó una maldición en voz baja, y unos pasos que se alejaban-ahora creo que es el momento de que nos presentemos los demás. Porque yo les aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con esto, y que no conozco a ninguno de los que están aquí.

-Me parece bien-intervino Billy, deseoso de que le prestaran atención-aunque creo que todos me conocéis.

-Por desgracia-murmuró Jim, y Billy se giró, divertido.

-Pues yo no-dijo el ratón, y Billy palideció.

-Corte-dijo la mujer gorda, y ella y su amiga comenzaron a carcajearse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo qué no? Es una broma, ¿no colega?-le dijo Billy al ratón, que negó con inocencia. Era un hombre ya mayor, pero resultaba tierno por su infantil forma de ser.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no voy mucho al cine últimamente-se encogió de hombros el ratón. Billy pasó del blanco muerte al rojo volcánico.

-¿Cine? ¿CINE? Soy Billy Joe Cobra macho ¡soy un cantante! ¡Una estrella del pop!-exclamó, casi histérico. ¿Cómo podía aquel vejestorio roedor no haber oído hablar de él? ¡Era una leyenda!

-Aaaaaah… ¡pues un gusto, señor!-respondió el ratón, estrechándole la mano con educación. Billy iba a gritar, pero al ser tan bien tratado por aquel tipo se calmó, y sonrió más confiado.

-No pasa nada colebigotudo-le dijo al ratón, pasando su brazo por sus hombros-en cuanto llegue a mi kelly te envío un podcast con todos mis éxitos. Aunque va a ser un podcast muy largo.

-Tía, no es modesto el nene ni nada-ironizó la gorda.

-¡Un respeto!-bromeó Billy, y las dos chicas rieron.

-Aquí todos somos iguales, tú, yo y el niño emo ese-dijo la gorda señalando a Jim, burlona-así que vete calmando, Cobra.

-Zorra-murmuró Jim, mientras Billy miraba a la gorda con curiosidad. Le ponía mucho que se le enfrentasen, era algo que le encantaba. Y las carnes de aquella mujer le resultaban muy atractivas…

-Bien Billy Joe, entonces ya sabemos todos quien eres-dijo el anciano, sentándose también en un cojín. Billy se sentó también, y los demás los imitaron. La rubia acababa de volver del baño, seguramente espantada por Chi Fu. Habiéndole quitado Billy su sitio de antes, se sentó al lado de Jim, que se cortó un poco. Aquella chica era muy hermosa, parecía una auténtica modelo, y le estaba poniendo mucho. Aunque claro, la pelirroja de grandes senos estaba en el centro de su actividad sexual…

-Yo soy Merlín, un estudioso y filósofo-dijo el anciano de la larga barba blanca. Jim levantó la mirada con curiosidad. Le sonaba ese nombre-estoy preparando una tesis para mi academia, y se trata del trabajo de mi vida, así que desde hace meses me pincho morfina para poder sobrellevar mejor la tensión-extendió su delgado brazo, enseñándoles a todos las marcas de los pinchazos-ahora me temo que me he excedido con ella, y he debido de acabar aquí.

-¿Cree que está muerto?-preguntó la embarazada, angustiada.

-No lo sé-respondió Merlín, atusándose la larga barba blanca-Si estoy aquí con ustedes significa que no, o al menos que ya no. No tengo muy claro nada de esto.

-Pues tú eres el colegofesor, así que ve descubriéndolo-dijo Billy, acomodándose en su cojín y guiñándole un ojo a la gorda, que movió las caderas con complicidad.

-Si me lo permiten, creo que está claro que esto es un hospital, y que todos hemos sufrido algún tipo de accidente-razonó la embarazada, que seguía empeñada en su teoría-supongo que es algún tipo de nuevo método curativo, o algo así.

-¿Y cómo explicas el balazo en la cabeza de ese tío?-intervino la gorda, recordándole a Chi Fu-es imposible que te curen de eso.

-¿Y dónde estaría el médico?-el ratón negó con la cabeza-señora, yo soy doctor y esto no es un hospital, se lo aseguro.

-¿Eres un médico?-preguntó Aladdín al ratón, que asintió gentilmente.

-Soy David Q. Dawson, cirujano jefe en el Hospital San Bruno-explicó el ratón, hinchándose orgulloso. Jim conocía ese hospital. Estaba en la zona blanca, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Caramba con el ratoncito.

-¿Y cree que esto no es un hospital?-preguntó la embarazada, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar su teoría tan fácilmente.

-Lo dudo mucho, señora-Dawson echó un vistazo por la ventana-es innegable que estamos vivos, eso lo vemos todos, pero algo ha pasado para que acabemos aquí. Como decía el señor Merlín-señaló al anciano con educación-puede que esto sea un purgatorio, el vestíbulo antes del cielo.

-¡Madre mía, madre mía! Ujujujuju-rió la gorda-no me seas cura, doctorzuelo.

-Es lo que yo pienso-dijo el doctor, sonrojándose.

-¿Vosotras quiénes sois, tías?-preguntó Billy, sonriendo. Las dos morenas le gustaban cada vez más.

-Tus nuevas zorras no, desde luego-respondió la gorda, impertinente, y Billy soltó una carcajada-está bien, cuéntaselo tú, Melphomene.

-No tía, hazlo tú-respondió la que era más alta y esbelta, riendo.

-¡Tía, hazlo tú que lo vas a contar mejor!-replicó la gorda, que estaba al borde del ataque de risa.

-¡Que no tía!

-Joder…-Jim echó un vistazo a la esfera negra, impaciente. Lo que tenían que hacer era salir de allí cuanto antes, y dejarse de memeces. No entendía por qué tenía que estar aguantando los cuentos de esos pringados… aunque él también estaba allí, claro…

-Vale, vale, lo cuento yo-la gorda saltó un poco en el cojín, encantada por la atención-yo me llamó Talía, y esta es mi amiga Melphomene.

-Hola Talía, hola Melphomene-dijo Billy, fingiendo estar en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Las dos chicas se retorcieron de risa.

-Hola Billy-la gorda se volvió hacia Merlín, mirándole con sorna-somos cantantes en un cabaret, "la Gran Aceituna", está en la zona roja.

-No me suena-se disculpó Merlín.

-Ya, ese es el problema-ironizó Melphomene.

-Nuestro grupo, somos cinco, se llama "las Musas"-explicó la gorda, Talía-¡podéis venir a vernos los miércoles y viernes, no lo vais a olvidar!

-La propaganda-se rió Melphomene, y Talía le dio un manotazo mientras reía.

-Tía me voy a meaaaar-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

-Ja, ja… vaya par-Billy las observaba encantado.

-Que risa tú-masculló Jim entre dientes. Talía le escuchó.

-Tómatelo con risa, niño, o te va a ir muy mal, te lo aseguro-le dijo, bromista-"las Musas" somos como hermanas, y nos encanta darle al mejor ritmo.

-Si salimos de aquí iré a veros un día-dijo Merlín, sonriendo.

-Si vienes un día, vendrás todos-respondió Talía, y rió más.

-Oye Talía, vamos ya al asunto, ¿no?-intervino Melphomene, más calmada.

-Sí, sí, vale ¿lo quieres contar tú?-le preguntó ella.

-No, anda-Melphomene sonrió, aunque parecía que aquello la divertía menos.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo tenía a mi novio, Neso, enfadado conmigo-explicó Talía. Todos la observaban en ese momento-bueno, mi ex, porque le acababa de dejar. Estaba harta de ese centauro, te lo juro.

-¿Un centauro?-preguntó Aladdín, sorprendido-¿tu novio era… un centauro?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ujujujujuju!-Talía rompió otra vez en un ataque de risa, y Melphomene rió también.

-Los elije porque son muy grandes-bromeó Melphomenecon malicia.

-¡Sí tía, en todo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-las dos musas rodaron por el suelo, matadas de la risa.

-¿Qué pasó con el tío ese?-preguntó Billy, curioso.

-Ya sabes cómo son los centauros, BJC. Al menos el chico lo sabe-dijo Talía, señalando a Aladdín. El árabe asintió, por desgracia lo sabía: los centauros eran de las razas más agresivas que convivían en Suburbia, y una vez uno le dio una paliza que lo mandó al hospital. Aladdín aún conservaba la marca de uno de sus cascos en el costado-ese malnacido de Neso me pegaba, y yo no le importaba una mierda, solo mi cuerpo-Talía hablaba ahora con más amargura, mirando el suelo-así que le mandé a la mierda, pero no quiso aceptarlo. Me amenazó y llegó incluso a ahogarme, pero le dije que mis amigas se lo dirían a la policía.

-Hijo de puta-Melphomene negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana al cielo.

-Neso se negaba a irse de mi piso, así que yo pensaba dejárselo e irme a vivir con Melphomene. Pero me daba miedo ir a por mis cosas, y la pedí que me acompañase-Talía bajó la mirada, ahora su rostro se había oscurecido-cuando entramos el muy cabrón nos golpeó, y a Melphomene le abrió la cabeza-Jim observó como la musa más alta se llevaba la mano a la nuca, con expresión de dolor-a mí me colocó una bolsa en la cabeza, y dejó que me asfixiara. Luego ignoro que habrá hecho con nuestros cuerpos… supongo que enterrarlos, o algo así. Tal vez tirarlos al mar…

-A lo mejor en el sótano-sugirió Melphomene con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, con la cubertería de mi madre ¡Ujujujuju!-exclamó Talía, y de nuevo las dos empezaron a retorcerse de risa. Jim estaba helado: ¿cómo podían estarse riendo ante aquella situación? Si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto, acababan de asesinarla, y a su amiga también, por culpa de ella. ¿Cómo estaban ahí carcajeándose, como si nada?

-Pero no están muertas-intervino la embarazada, asustada-ninguno lo estamos…

-Admítelo chica, es obvio que sí-dijo Talía, sonriendo con calma-que el viejo lo dude porque se drogaba vale, o el chino ese porque es un memo, pero yo lo tengo muy claro-el rostro de la mujer se volvió más amargo-mi ex novio me asfixió con una bolsa, y nada ni nadie pudo salvarme. Esto será el cielo, o lo que tú quieras, porque está claro que no podemos salir…

-Mierda, Talía-Melphomene sacudió su larga cabellera negra, y miró a su amiga con disgusto-¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues no se tía-la gorda se rascó la barbilla con aburrimiento-yo no pienso estar llorando porque me haya muerto, la verdad. Mientras tenga boca para reírme, seguiré haciéndolo.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-Billy sonrió, de acuerdo.

-Pero me preocupa el grupo. Teníamos una actuación el lunes, nos podría haber abierto muchas puertas-Talía echó un vistazo por la ventana, no pudiendo disimular su preocupación-con un poco de suerte la bola negra esa hará algo más, y tal vez nos deje salir de aquí… pero no lo creo…

-Al menos no será tan fácil-completó Merlín, y Talía asintió con tristeza. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Y tú, reina? ¿Quién eres tú y el que va dentro?-bromeó Talía, señalando la tripa de la embarazada. Ella respiró profundamente.

-Me llamo Chicha, soy ama de casa. No trabajo, al menos no ahora-explicó la mujer, mientras se frotaba la enorme tripa, reflexionando-mi marido está en el ejército como voluntario para ayudar a los soldados heridos, y hoy esperaba que me llegasen noticias de él. Tengo otros dos hijos, de diez y ocho años.

-Vaya-Talía la miró con lástima. Sentía pena por los niños, aunque no quería decirlo. Sabía que eso le haría más daño a ella.

-Hoy estaba persiguiéndolos para que se fueran al baño como de costumbre, y entrando en su cuarto de juegos, que estaba muy desordenado, tropecé con un trenecito. He debido de tener una mala caída, porque solo recuerdo un dolor intenso en el vientre, como si me lo estuviesen rajando, y arrastrarme por el suelo. Luego aparecí aquí, y el bebé estaba a salvo. Noto como mueve sus piernecitas-aclaró, ante las miradas interrogantes del resto-así que creo que esto debe ser un hospital, o una especie de clínica revolucionaria para casos graves. Por suerte ahora me encuentro mejor. Solo espero poder salir pronto.

Jim miró a Chicha con tristeza. Su historia estaba haciendo que le embargase un gran dolor. Aquella pobre mujer, madre cariñosa de dos niños y buena esposa, aquella pobre desdichada había muerto de la manera más tonta, sin buscárselo, y arrastrando consigo a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Chicha le recordaba a su madre. Y sentía pena, mucha, mucha pena. Quiso alejarse, para dejar de pensar en ello. No le gustaba que le hicieran sentir mal.

-¿Es usted una mujer con posibles?-preguntó Merlín, con calma-me refiero a si tiene usted mucho dinero…

-Ya, le había entendido-aclaró Chicha, algo molesta-y no, no tenemos. Vivimos en la zona blanca, es cierto, pero no somos de clase acomodada. Hemos luchado mucho por tener un buen hogar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque si esto se tratase de un hospital de Suburbia, solo la aplicarían un tratamiento tan revolucionario de cura como el que usted sugiere que es este si tuviese mucho dinero. Billy Joe y yo tenemos, y Chi Fu también, pero no creo que estas señoritas lo tengan, y usted tampoco.

-Eh, eh, viejo-le cortó Talía, ofendida-si vamos a empezar a hablar de dinero, con respeto.

-No pretendo insultarlas señoras, solo quiero descartar teorías-Merlín se giró hacia Dawson-¿lo que digo es cierto, doctor?

-Me temo que sí-Dawson bajó la mirada al ver la desesperanza en el rostro de Chicha-y jamás he oído hablar de un tratamiento de cura que sea así. Tampoco de una rehabilitación, como antes sugería el señor Cobra-Billy arqueó una ceja-la única explicación posible es que efectivamente, estamos muertos.

-Pero… pero no puede ser-las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Chicha-si estamos aquí… ¡si desde aquí se ve la Torre! No podemos estar muertos…

-Joder-Talía se incorporó, y abrazó a la llorosa Chicha, que temblaba asustada.

-Mis hijos…-susurró Chicha, asustada-¡Necesito verlos!-corrió hacia la terraza y trató de abrir la puerta, pero el resultado fue el mismo de siempre. Nada. Chicha se dejó caer lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer daño al bebé, y comenzó a llorar. Talía y Melphomene fueron hacia ella, y también Billy Joe, y la abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Lo he oído todo y es ridículo!-Chi Fu irrumpió en la sala, hablando en voz muy alta-se lo repito por última vez, déjenme salir y su castigo será menos severo.

-Chi Fu… ¿por qué íbamos a tenerlo secuestrado si quisiéramos llegar a un acuerdo con su país? No tiene sentido…-Merlín se frotó las sienes, cansado.

-.A no ser que oculte usted algo, o su gobierno-apuntó Silver, y Chi Fu palideció. Aquel maldito cyborg le había pillado, tenía que defenderse rápido.

-Se equivocan ustedes, yo no hago nada de eso-dijo Chi Fu, pensando alguna forma de desviar el tema-pero suponiendo que estemos muertos ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar en una nube, o algo así? Porque no creo que vayamos a pasar el resto de la eternidad en este piso vacío, no hay ni televisor-los demás se miraron entre ellos, reflexionando sus palabras-personalmente nunca he creído en la vida después de la muerte.

-¡Ni yo!-exclamó Billy-¡pero si la hay, yo iré al infierno a tocar rock!

-¡Dale Billy!-le animó Aladdín riendo.

-Joder…-Jim negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír. Instantes después se reprendía a sí mismo, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que se riera en instantes como aquel? Si estaba muerto y la teoría de Chi Fu era verdad, se iba a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado allí con esos idiotas. Miró a la pelirroja semidesnuda, con apetito. Con algunas no le iba a importar quedarse, eso estaba claro.

-¿Cómo moriste tú, Jimbo?-le preguntó Silver a Jim. El cyborg parecía estar más tranquilo, después de haber estado observando a la bola un rato.

-Tuve un accidente de tráfico, porque la gente es gilipollas-respondió Jim, y le alegró ver como Aladdín agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía que la culpa no era del árabe, pero le hacía sentir mejor verlo así. En el fondo le hacía sentir mejor que a alguien realmente le importase su muerte, aunque fuese a él.

-¡Yo también tuve un accidente!-exclamó el doctor-hay que ver cómo está el tráfico hoy día.

-Vaya manera más aburrida de morir ¡Ujujujuju!-se rió Talía.

-Pues yo lo hubiera preferido a la nuestra, la verdad- se quejó Melphomene.

-La nuestra tenía un sentido, era casi artística-argumentó Talía, con su perpetua sonrisa en el gordo rostro-somos unas mártires.

-Hubiera preferido no serlo-replicó Melphomene, pero también rió.

-No podemos estar muertos… no podemos-repetía Chicha, agarrándose el vientre asustada. Las imágenes de sus dos niños, Tipo y Chaka, acercándose a su cuerpo sin vida en la sala de juegos, la atormentaban. Talía la abrazó un poco.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-le preguntó Jim a la pelirroja-¿por qué te suicidaste?

Ella le miró, perpleja, y parpadeó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, y su larga melena encendida le tapaba la mitad del rostro. Se miraron unos instantes, y luego bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. Nadie la obligó a hablar.

-Vaya, parece que ella ha olvidado su papel-masculló Chi Fu entre dientes. Billy le dio un pisotón, y cuando el chino le miró, amenazante, el rockero se encogió de hombros, con cara de póker.

-Si alguien no quiere hablar está en su derecho-dijo Merlín con voz pausada, observando a la pelirroja con sus ojos azules-pero es mejor que aclaremos las cosas, para evitar dudas. ¿Quiere usted decirnos quién es?-le preguntó a la rubia, que levantó la cabeza lentamente. La joven se lo pensó unos instantes, con rostro inexpresivo, y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Si… por qué no… me llamo Aurora-explicó, en voz baja. Su voz era suave y cálida, a Jim le encendió mucho-vivo en la zona blanca con mis padres, y estudio el segundo grado.

"Es de mi edad-Jim se relamió-¡joder!" El nombre de la chica le sonaba de algo, pero no caía en ese momento.

-Yo… no me gustaría contar la forma de mi muerte…-dijo, echándose el cabello rubio hacia un lado-por favor…

-No es necesario-Merlín la sonrió amablemente.

-¡Sí lo es!-intervino Chi Fu, acercándose a ella y haciendo que se asustase-¡Si uno lo ha contado, lo contamos todos! ¡De otra forma no esperen que yo me crea nada!

-Tío, nos la suda lo que creas-le espetó Billy, que seguía al lado de Chicha.

-Déjela, no quiere hablar-dijo la embarazada, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Cállense!-les gritó Chi Fu, furioso- Todo esto me tiene…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Aladdín lo había tumbado de un puñetazo. El chico moreno se quedó observando al dignatario, que se arrastró por el suelo escupiendo, dolorido.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-preguntó Chi Fu, rojo de rabia.

-Cállate ya, no te quiero oír más, pesao-le dijo Aladdín, para luego girarse y volver a su sitio. Billy asintió con orgullo.

"Joder-pensó Jim observándole-sí que se las gasta". Aladdín era un tío enrollado, pero estaba claro que era mejor no enfadarlo.

-Maldita sea… que daño-Chi Fu intentó incorporarse, pero nadie le ayudó.

Merlín miró unos instantes más a la hermosa Aurora, y luego se dirigió a Aladdín.

-¿Y tú… cómo es que…?

-Fue mi novio-le interrumpió Aurora, y todos volvieron a centrar su atención en ella-él me asesinó.

-Hermana…-dijo Talía, con un hilo de voz. Pero a la musa gorda ya no parecía hacerle gracia. Miraba a Aurora con pena.

-Quedamos a cenar, y luego me llevó a un bosque en Bentan Hold-dijo Aurora lentamente. Su rostro de belleza clásica, perfecto desde todos los ángulos, volvió a ser surcado por lágrimas. Jim tuvo que cruzarse las piernas para que nadie notase lo que le ocurría, porque no les gustaría nada…-mi novio… Felipe… él quería que nosotros…. Bueno, que nosotros…

-Ya-intervino Talía, asintiendo. Mephomene giró un poco la cabeza, observándola con tristeza.

-Yo no quería hacerlo… mis tías siempre me habían dicho que eso estaba mal… le dije que no, y me insistió. Le repetí que no-Aurora permaneció con la vista fija en el suelo, hablando con dolor-así que me obligó… él me quitó la ropa…

-Dios mío-Melphomene y Chicha se agarraron de la mano, horrorizadas, pero Aurora ya no las veía. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, de nuevo en el jardín, y veía a Felipe sujetarla y arrancarle las vestiduras, mientras ella gritaba.

-¡Estate quieta! ¡Estate quieta de una vez, joder!-la ordenó él, golpeándola en el rostro.

-¡No, NO! ¡PARA!-pidió Aurora, entre gritos desgarradores-¡AYUDAAAA! –pero nadie la escuchaba. Estaban en medio de aquel bosque de en sueño, en el lugar más escondido, donde ella, estúpida, le había dejado llevarla. Nadie podía oírla gritar…

-¡No te muevas Aurora! Estate quieta-Felipe la sujetó por el cuello, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón-esta noche va a ser inolvidable…

-¡NO! ¡NO, PARA, POR FAVOR!-suplicó ella, cuyos pechos estaban ya al descubierto. Felipe se los apretaba, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de apartarlo, pero era muy débil, y él muy fuerte.

Había conocido a Felipe en el club de hípica. Él y sus amigos eran los "chicos guapos", que cabalgaban y se llevaban los suspiros de todas las niñas ricas. Aurora no tardó en hacerse amiga del joven, tenían mucho en común: los gustos, la clase social, ambos eran los chicos perfectos… Él la regaló un caballo en el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y ella un coche. Mientras Felipe la colocaba mirando hacia un árbol, y la golpeaba el trasero con su cinturón, Aurora recordó su primer beso, ocultos bajo los rosales del jardín del club de hípica. Sus tías la habían buscado por todas partes, angustiadas, pero ella no se había preocupado. En ese instante solo había estado Felipe. Felipe, sus labios, sus musculosos pectorales bajo la tela de su camisa…

-¡AAAAAAAH!-el chico comenzó a penetrar a Aurora, que lanzó un grito de dolor, a la vez que la azotaba. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie la oía. Comenzaba a llover, y ambos, desnudos, se quedaron empapados. Pero Felipe no iba a dejarla por unas gotitas.

-¡Vamos Aurora! ¡Vamos cariño!-Felipe continuó penetrándola, extasiado, mientras ella se revolvía entre terribles dolores. No quería dejarle entrar, no quería que estuviera… y él la estaba atravesando con violencia, sentía como sangraba allí abajo y las punzadas eran insoportables. Felipe le apretó las nalgas haciéndola gritar, con tanta fuerza que le dejó las marcas de sus manos en su fina piel blanca.

-¡POR FAVOOOR!-sollozó Aurora, derrotada, cuando Felipe salió al fin de ella y cayó a la mojada hierba.

-No hemos acabado-dijo el chico. Aurora entonces vio como sacaba algo de su abrigo: una caja… y de la caja una especie de funda de metal, terminada en una afilada navaja… qué sería aquello.

-No… no-Aurora vio aterrada como Felipe se colocaba la extraña navaja en el pene, sonriendo con sadismo. No podía ser, no Felipe… ella aún no podía asimilar que su perfecto novio le estuviera haciendo eso. Para ella no era Felipe, se había transformado en un monstruo, en una horrible criatura cruel que la estaba destrozando. Pero no podía ser Felipe, no era posible. Su perfecto novio, que había ganado la beca de mejor estudiante en el colegio, que la llevaba a bailar los viernes y que se pasaba ocho horas en el gimnasio perfeccionando su cuerpo, no podía ser aquel depravado que de cuclillas, desnudo, se ajustaba una especie de navaja en su miembro con una oscura y espantosa idea…

-Ven aquí-dijo Felipe, sonriente, incorporándose. Ella tragó saliva. No podía moverse. Felipe avanzó hacia donde yacía desnuda, sonriente, y con la navaja insertada en el pene brillando. Y fue cuando comprendió lo que quería hacer con ella, cuando vio su mirada de sádica locura, cuando Aurora vio que realmente sí era su Felipe… y que la había estado engañando todo aquel tiempo…

Antes de que Felipe pudiera atravesarla con aquella horrible arma, Aurora agarró una piedra y se la arrojó a la cabeza, haciéndole una herida sangrante.

-¡AAAAH!-gritó Felipe-¡JODER, AURORA!

-¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORROOOO!-la chica se incorporó y echó a correr presa del pánico, clavándose ramitas en los pies y sangrando, pero sin detenerse en ningún instante.

-¡AURORA! ¡AURORA, VEN AQUÍ!-gritó Felipe enfurecido, corriendo como un galgo detrás de ella. Iba a alcanzarla.

-¡NOOOOO!-Aurora notó los dedos de Felipe cerca de su brazo, y giró hacia un lado, evitándolo. Ella no estaba en mala forma, aunque nunca había corrido tanto. Empezaban a faltarle fuerzas…

-¡AURORA!-Felipe saltó hacia ella pero no contaba con un desnivel en el campo, y se cayó al suelo, quedando clavado por la navaja en el suelo-¡MIERDA!

Aurora corrió hacia el claro. No le sonaba nada el camino, no había prestado mucha atención cuando su príncipe azul la había llevado hacia allí. Vio a un búho ululando en un árbol, mirándola con tristeza.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!-suplicó Aurora, dolorida. Le faltaban fuerzas, no podía respirar. A lo lejos vio la figura de Felipe acercarse de nuevo, y echó a correr otra vez. No aguantaría más…

No hizo falta que aguantase, porque tropezó y resbaló en el puente que cruzaba el río. Aurora cayó al agua, que no cubría apenas unos dedos, y se abrió la cabeza con una piedra. Todo se quedó negro. Desde el puente, Felipe vio, furioso, como el agua del río arrastraba a Aurora ladera abajo, desnuda y sangrante, como transportada hacia su tumba.

-Intenté huir de él, pero tuve un tropiezo… luego me desperté aquí-dijo Aurora, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-Gracias, Aurora-Merlín la dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro, y ella cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Discúlpenme-pidió, levantándose y regresando al baño.

* * *

Después del relato de Aurora hubo un largo rato de silencio. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, horrorizados por la historia de la joven, intranquilos por la misteriosa esfera, y sin comprender qué demonios hacían allí.

-Bueno-Aladdín fue quien rompió el silencio, incorporándose dando pequeños saltos-yo aún no he dicho nada. Me llamo Aladdín, tengo diecisiete años y me estampé contra un coche cayéndome desde mil metros más arriba. Yolo.

-Jajajaja ¿y eso?-preguntó Billy, sorprendido.

-Venía de ver a mi chica-explicó Aladdín, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo-su padre no quiere que estemos juntos…

-Vaya mierda-Billy negó con la cabeza-sí que eres un problema, colegabroncas.

-¿Ahí acabó mi tabla?-preguntó Jim, secamente.

-Sí-Aladdín se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensativo-creo que se quién me la jugó. Hijo de puta…

-¿Si? Vaya, si conseguimos salir de aquí, podríamos ir a vengarnos juntos-comentó Talía con sarcasmo.

-¿Vengarte? ¿De qué hablas?-Melphomene la miró asustada.

-Pienso buscar a Neso y matarlo. Lo tengo muy claro-Talía echó una ojeada por la ventana, mientras se encendía un cigarro que le había ofrecido Billy.

-Estás loca… ¿es broma no?-Melphomene soltó una risita nerviosa, pero se le borró de la cara cuando Talía negó con la cabeza.

-No, cariño-dijo ella, soltando una nube de vapor.

-Tía…-Melphomene negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo-tía…

-¿Qué hay de usted?-le preguntó Merlín a Silver, con interés-Usted todavía no nos ha dicho nada…

El cyborg soltó un hondo suspiro, al parecer no consciente de que todos los ojos de la estancia se habían clavado en él.

-Me llamo John Silver, regento la taberna de Benbow-dijo con voz pausada.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Talía. Sin duda ella y su amiga la conocían-Que pequeño es el mundo…

-Me parece oportuno decirles que hay un cadáver dentro de esa esfera, y que creo que corremos un grave peligro-dijo Silver con voz ronca. Su último comentario hizo que todos se quedasen sumidos en el peor de los silencios, mientras Jim sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

* * *

 **Si os gustó, no olvidéis dejar un review, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. Veremos que ocurre en la continuación.**


	3. MALA GARANTÍA

...

¿Un cadáver? ¿Dentro de la esfera? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Si cualquier otro se lo hubiera dicho, Jim lo hubiese mandado a la mierda. Pero conocía a Silver desde hacía mucho, y le habría confiado su vida. Observó como a su alrededor, los otros se mantenían en tensión. Hasta la pelirroja suicida había levantado la mirada, y observaba al cyborg expectante.

-¿Qué… qué está diciendo?-preguntó Merlín, con gravedad.

-¿Un fiambre?-Billy parpadeó, perplejo-¿dentro de la bola? No tiene mucha gracia…

-¿No se supone que los muertos somos nosotros?-preguntó Chi Fu, incrédulo-se están pillando ustedes en sus mentiras.

-Lo ves con tu ojo láser, supongo-dijo Aladdín, señalando el ojo de cyborg de Silver.

-Sí. Está ahí dentro-Silver tembló un poco-les aseguro que es verdad.

-Ya… pues me encantaría verlo-le espetó Chi Fu, al que no le había gustado nada que el cyborg hubiera sospechado de él antes.

-Basta. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia-Chicha se incorporó. Tenía la mirada perdida-quiero salir de aquí.

-Nosotras también. Ya has visto que no se puede-la trató de calmar Talía.

-¡Necesito ver a mis hijos!-gritó Chicha, fuera de sí-¡tienen que saber que su madre está bien! ¿No lo entienden?

-Cálmese Chicha-Merlín se acercó y la sujetó con fuerza, obligándola a mirarle-estamos cerca de dar con la verdad. Tan solo… tan solo no pierda el control…

Chicha sollozó, y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del anciano, que la acarició el cabello, preocupado. Silver mientras tanto se había acercado a la esfera, y tanteaba el borde. Jim no le perdía de vista.

-Silver… ¿qué cojones…?-antes de que Jim pudiese acabar la frase, Silver presionó con su dedo robot un pequeño botón oculto a la vista, y la esfera se abrió por los extremos, como un armario.

-¡Aaaaagh!-Billy soltó un grito de terror más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡Joder!-Jim casi se cae al suelo del susto.

-¡Ujujujujujuju!-Talía se apoyó en Melphomene, encantada con la sorpresa.

-¿Qué cojones…? Mierda-Aladdín se asomó por los extremos de la bola, y lo que vio le dejó petrificado. Efectivamente, ahí había un muerto. No un muerto como ellos, que continuaban hablando y con aspecto sano; un muerto bien muerto. De esos de película. Tenía la piel grisácea y llena de llagas, la boca pastosa y sin dientes y le faltaban los ojos. Pero lo más escalofriante no era nada de aquello, si no su cráneo. Lo tenía abierto de par en par, como un libro. Su viscoso cerebro, lleno de costras y arrugado, relucía perfectamente en la oscuridad de la esfera. Aladdín tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, sufriendo arcadas-¡qué asco! ¡Joder, que puto asco!

-¿Lo veis?-Silver se apartó a un lado, con expresión sombría. Aquello parecía haberle afectado mucho. A Jim también. No podía parar de observar a aquel repugnante cadáver, le horrorizaba pero también le fascinaba ¿qué coño significaba? ¿Por qué razones estaba allí? El asunto acababa de enturbiarse mucho más.

-Dios mío-el doctor Dawson observó al muerto, tragando saliva-este hombre… me suena mucho.

-Ya-Merlín le echó una ojeada, impertérrito-pues le ruego que haga memoria.

-Oh Dios… oh Dios-Chicha se derrumbó en el suelo, horrorizada, abrazándose la barriga más fuerte que nunca.

-Esto me acaba de recordar a la peli esa de sangre que vimos hace tiempo-comentó Talía, fumando ante el muerto, impasible-la del payaso que torturaba gente.

-Talía…-Melphomene miraba al muerto con espanto, y se agarraba a su amiga como sin en cualquier momento este pudiera saltar y atacarles. Jim no tenía ese miedo. Si algo tenía claro es que ese bicho estaba muerto. De él no estaba seguro, pero _eso_ estaba muerto, sin lugar a dudas.

-No es el cadáver lo que debería preocuparles-Silver señaló a las puertas de la esfera, que ahora se habían levantado hacia los lados. De ellas colgaban cosas sospechosas…-armas-indicó Silver, y todos contuvieron un grito. Era cierto, allí había doce pistolas, una por cada uno de los presentes. Jim las observó, fascinado y aterrado. Nunca había visto un arma tan de cerca. Sentía unas inexplicables ganas de cogerla y probar cómo funcionaba, pero su instinto le advertía que era mejor no hacerlo… nunca había hecho caso a su instinto.

-Vaya-comentó Jim, mientras tanteaba la pistola en sus manos.

-¡Suelta eso Jimbo!-le dijo Silver arrebatándole el arma y colocándola en su sitio-¡Corremos un grave peligro!

-¿Qué dices?-el chico le miró enfadado-¡Silver!¡Precisamente por eso deberíamos coger una!

-¡UAAAA!-Chi Fu corrió hacia las pistolas a la desesperada, pero Silver le agarró a tiempo e impidió que alcanzase una.

-¿No lo ves? Precisamente por esto corremos peligro-señaló a Chi Fu-ya reina bastante caos en esta sala, como para que además entren las armas. Corremos el riesgo de acabar matándonos entre nosotros.

-¿Eso qué más da, si ya estamos muertos?-le preguntó Talía, desafiante. Ella también miraba las pistolas con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Eh tía, paz y amor!-la cortó Billy, poniéndose del lado de Silver-desarme general, devolución de capital…

-¿Qué dices tú?-le preguntó Talía, entre el escándalo y la risa.

Aurora volvió del baño en ese instante, con los ojos de nuevo llorosos, pero al ver la esfera abierta y lo que había oculto dentro de ella, se puso verde y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo con estrépito. El doctor Dawson y Melphomene acudieron a socorrerla, mientras los demás continuaban centrados en las armas.

-Para ti es muy fácil, llevas un cañón en el brazo-le acusó Jim, indignado. Silver alzó las cejas, ofendido, pero el chico no se dejó amedrentar. No quería enfrentarse a Silver, pero todo ese asunto le estaba empezando a tocar mucho los huevos-danos una pistola, y si tú no quieres, no la cojas. Es lo justo.

-¡Y un cuerno!-Silver sacó su cañón, y todos dieron un paso atrás-¡que nadie se mueva, os lo advierto!

-¿Vas a dispararme?-Jim soltó una carcajada-no podrías…

-Jim, no me hagas esto, por favor-le suplicó Silver, mirándole con tristeza.

-¿El qué? ¡Tendrás cojones! ¡Déjame coger un arma ahora mismo!-exigió Jim, descontrolándose.

-¡A CALLAR, JIM!-le ordenó Silver, pero él avanzó, desafiante.

-¿Vas a dispararme? Adelante, venga tío. A ver qué te vea-le vaciló Jim, con ganas de bronca. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Ufff-Aladdín se movió un poco hacia la esfera, aprovechando que nadie lo miraba.

Silver se encaró con Jim unos instantes, pensativo, hasta que una idea pareció asomar a su astuta mente. Chi Fu también le miraba con odio, mientras el cyborg giraba la rueda de _gadgets_ de su brazo mecánico.

-Aquí está-Silver miró a Jim con satisfacción-dardos tranquilizantes. Dos de estos tumbarían a un caballo. Intenta algo y no dudaré en usarlos.

-Eres un cabrón-Jim entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

-No me digas eso-le dijo Silver con tristeza, y Jim vaciló un poco. No quería ver esa mirada de decepción en el cyborg…

-¡Basta ya, esto es ridículo! ¡Denos un arma y disparemos al cristal! ¡Así saldremos de aquí!-Chi Fu daba saltos de la rabia que lo poseía.

Silver iba a responderle que a él sería al último a quien le daría un arma, cuando una extraña musiquita los interrumpió. Parecía venir de la esfera. Jim miró a los demás, extrañado. ¿Se trataba de una broma? La música era un silbido de una famosa melodía, la que Mickey Mouse cantaba en el famoso _Steamboat Willie_.

-¿Es coña, no?-dijo Jim, mirando a los demás sin saber bien que decir.

-¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!-rió Billy, aunque luego cambió de opinión-¿por qué no han puesto uno de mis éxitos?

-Parece que pone algo-Aladdín señaló a la parte delantera de la esfera, que se había iluminado. Ahora parecía un televisor. Unas letras grandes y desordenadas, como de niño pequeño, estaban empezando a aparecer escritas en ella. Jim sintió un intenso e inexplicable miedo al leerlas.

 _Olah, soi Gantz, buestro nuebo mejor amigo._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos, yo aré lo ke kiera con eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasí ke prerepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio, mui vuenos._

-Se están burlando de nosotros-dijo Aladdín, leyendo el mensaje en voz alta. No podía creerlo. Tal vez sí que estaban vivos, a fin de cuentas, y todo aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto para algún programa sin escrúpulos. Pero aquel cadáver…

-¿Qué nuestras vidas son suyas?-Jim miró a Silver, asustado. El cyborg también parecía muy preocupado-¿de qué va esto?

-Estamos muertos…-susurró Aurora, asustada, mientras Dawson y Melphomene la sujetaban, también pendientes de la pantalla.

Una imagen apareció entonces en el centro. Era una fotografía tipo carnet, de una resolución increíble. El tipo que aparecía en ella resultaba casi vivo. Y a Jim se le heló la sangre al leer lo que ponía debajo.

 _Mizión Uno: el rey pelele_

 _Se llama Príncipe Juan y tiene provlemas con su mamá. Kiero ke encontréis a este panoli y acavéis con él, es un pallaso y le hodio. Por favor, acez eso por mi. Tiene muchos amigotes, y le enkanta el horo. Eso es todo._

La imagen era la de un león antropomórfico, que llevaba una enorme corona de oro e incrustaciones de joyas en la cabeza, y sonreía con petulancia. Jim sabía quién era. Había oído hablar de él.

-Me parece… que si vamos a necesitar las armas-le dijo a Silver, que observaba la imagen aterrado.

-Jimbo…-el cyborg miró la imagen del tal Príncipe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-maldita sea…

-¿Qué es eso?-Aurora señaló a un pequeño compartimento que se había abierto en el centro de la esfera. Una luz rojiza brillaba desde allí.

-Un rubí-Aladdín lo identificó inmediatamente. La costumbre.

-Sí-Silver cogió el rubí y lo observó con curiosidad-no parece haber nada raro en él…

-Silver, tenemos que coger las armas… estamos en peligro-le trató de convencer Jim.

-¡Sí, el chico tiene razón! ¡Entrégueme una pistola inmediatamente!-exigió Chi Fu. Jim le miró con enfado ¿quería callarse? Lo estaba estropeando todo…

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-gritó Chicha, aterrada. Todos se volvieron hacia ella… ¡Estaba desapareciendo! Al igual que se habían ido montando por piezas antes, ahora volvían a desaparecer en aquel extraño descuartizamiento-¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!-la mujer intentó agarrar a Melphomene, pero está se alejó, asustada.

-Oh, oh…-el doctor Dawson también empezó a desaparecer, al igual que Merlín.

-Creo que necesitaríamos esas armas, señor Silver. Usted sabe a qué me refiero-le dijo el anciano de larga barba a Silver, que parpadeó, perplejo. Instantes después, desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Aurora asustada. También estaba desapareciendo-¡Nooooo!

-¡Espera!-Aladdín corrió a ayudarla, pero ella se apartó, asustada. No quería que aquel chico se le acercase. No quería que ningún chico se le acercase. Instantes después el último mechón dorado de Aurora desapareció de la habitación.

-¡Deme un arma inmediatamente! ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Chi Fu, enfadado-¡esto ya no tiene gracia! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Cállese!-le espetó Silver. Luego se volvió hacia Jim, lanzándole una pistola-¡Jimbo, coge una! Prométeme que no la dispararás a menos que sea necesario-le advirtió, mirándole con seriedad. Jim asintió, asustado. Silver le estaba preocupando ¿qué le ocurría al cyborg, que tanto le asustaba?

-¡Deme una pistola ahora mismo! Yo…-Chi Fu empezó a desaparecer, y lanzó un ridículo chillido de terror al notarlo-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡PAREN, NOOOO! ¡HABLARÉ, LO JUR….!-se desvaneció.

-¡Por fin, joder! Espero no tener que verle más-dijo Talía, apagando su cigarrillo, aburrida.

-¿Y qué hay de Chicha y los demás? ¿Y de nosotros?-le preguntó Melphomene, preocupada.

-Pues no sé, pero tú vas con ellos-Talía señaló las piernas de Melphomene, que empezaban a desaparecer.

-¡Tía, ayúdame!-se quejó ella, horrorizada.

-¿Cómo?-replicó Talía, molesta. Pero ella también estaba empezando a desaparecer-¡Oh, mierda!

-Ujujujuju tía, te evaporas-se burló Melphomene.

-¡Tú también, idiota!-rió Talía-¡Ujujujujuju!-las dos comenzaron a desintegrarse hasta esfumarse como el resto.

-¡Tías, no!-Billy se lamentó, viéndolas desaparecer-¡solo me quedan los más aburridos! Sin ofender, eh-dijo, sonriendo con su habitual encanto.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Jim a Billy, señalando sus piernas-tú también te vas, campeón.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Billy, mirándose los pies, espantado-¡NOOOAAAAAANOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!-comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse, arrastrándose por el suelo-¡Duele mucho!

-¿En serio?-Aladdín se agachó hasta él, asustado. Billy se calló unos instantes.

-En verdad no. Que aburrimiento-vio como su torso iba desapareciendo lentamente-ya podría ir un poco más rápido esto…

Cuando finalmente hubo desaparecido, las cuatro personas restantes en la sala se miraron, asustados.

-Tal vez si rompemos el cristal podríamos escapar-sugirió Aladdín-¿por qué no probamos a disparar?

-Está bien-Silver apuntó con la pistola a la puerta de la terraza, y entrecerró su ojo sano-echaos al suelo.

-Oh…-la pelirroja se apartó del cristal y se puso al lado de Jim, que la echó una ojeada. La chaqueta apenas la cubría, joder, era increíble…

-¡BAZINGA!-gritó Silver, apretando el gatillo. Pasaron unos segundos, y no ocurrió nada. El cyborg se quedó observando el arma, extrañado, pero sin dejar de apuntar al cristal.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo…-dijo Jim, pero Silver se lo impidió.

-¡Espera Jim!-le avisó, e hizo bien, porque instantes después un rayo dorado cruzó la sala y chocó contra el cristal, provocando un destello cegador-¡JODER!-Silver sostuvo el arma, que se agitaba violentamente, y aguantó hasta que esta terminó con su disparo. La pistola liberó una bocanada de humo al acabar.

Pero el cristal seguía intacto. No se había rasgado ni un milímetro. Para sorpresa de Jim, Silver sonrió.

-Lo suponía-dijo, echándole un vistazo al arma-maldita sea…

-Silver…-Jim le señaló al cyborg sus piernas, y él tragó saliva. Estaba desapareciendo.

-Jim, coge todas las armas que puedas y prepárate….-empezó Silver, pero ya se había esfumado.

-¡Joder, no! ¡SILVER!-Jim se tiró al lugar donde segundos antes había estado su amigo. Luego corrió hacia la puerta de la terraza y trató de abrirla desesperado, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Hay que salir de aquí tío. Si no desapareceremos también-le dijo Aladdín, sacando una de las pistolas y apuntando a la puerta del pasillo.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-se sorprendió Jim, señalando al arma.

-¿Esta? Je, se la robé a tu amigo cuando estaba evitando que tú se las cogieras…-rió Aladdín con satisfacción mientras apretaba el gatillo-oh, oh…-estaba comenzando a desaparecer-¡Mierda! ¡Jim, ayúdame!-Jim le miró, inseguro. El árabe le alzó una mano suplicante, aterrorizado-¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Pero Jim no se movió. Si le tocaba, podía esfumarse también. Y no le merecía la pena ayudarlo, la verdad. Lo último que quedó de Aladdín fueron sus ojos, antes de esfumarse. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Jim comenzó a arrepentirse de no haberle ayudado. No le caía tan mal, ciertamente… pero no pensaba irse con él.

Ahora solo quedaban él y la terriblemente sexual pelirroja, que guardaba un silencio absoluto, sin perderle de vista. Tal vez, si conseguía abrir la puerta de la entrada evitarían la muerte, y podría tirársela en el pasillo. Sí, esa idea le gustaba. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que salvarse.

-Vamos a ver…-Jim apuntó a la puerta de la entrada con el arma, y se dispuso a disparar. La volaría en pedazos.

-No le has ayudado-la voz de la chica, que escuchaba casi por primera vez, le desconcentró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

-Tú… no has intentado salvarle-dijo ella, con la larga melena pelirroja tapándole la mitad del rostro.

-Bueno, tú tampoco, así que no creo que puedas quejarte-replicó Jim, ceñudo. ¿De qué iba esa tía?-Voy a disparar.

-No va a servir de nada-dijo ella, y Jim volvió a girarse, molesto.

-¿De qué vas tú?-preguntó, enfadado. Se calló cuando vio que ella palidecía y le señalaba las piernas-Oh no… joder…-Jim puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el torso y los hombros desaparecían-esto es culpa tuya-le dijo a la pelirroja, antes de desaparecer totalmente.

-¡NOOOOO!-chilló ella, cuando se quedó totalmente sola-¡No…!

* * *

 **MISIÓN 1: EL REY PELELE**

-Mierda…-Jim abrió los ojos, atolondrado ¿dónde estaba? Se tambaleó un poco, pero alguien le sujetó. Giró la cabeza, y comprobó que era Silver-¡Silver! ¡Estás vivo!-Jim estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y volvió a su tono habitual-menos mal…-dijo, taciturno.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Jimbo-dijo Silver, sonriendo. Jim se sorprendió al notar que el cyborg parecía más jovial que antes-¿has traído las armas que te pedí?

-Esto… solo la mía…-dijo Jim, bajando la mirada, molesto. Vio que también los demás estaban allí. Ahora se sentía idiota. ¿Por qué coño se había asustado tanto?

-¡Jim, estamos vivos!-Aladdín le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro-¡vaya susto nos habíamos dado!

-¿Qué… qué llevas puesto?-preguntó Jim, señalando el mono negro que llevaba Aladdín. Se percató de que lo llevaban todos, él incluido.

-No sé, he aparecido con esto puesto-Aladdín se encogió de hombros. Era un mono negro que lo cubría hasta el cuello, y se le ajustaba al cuerpo. Jim observó el suyo con curiosidad. Parecía hecho de una goma extraña, de color tan negro como el de la esfera. Hasta sus dedos estaban cubiertos.

-Esto es raro de cojones-añadió Billy, que se observaba mirándose de perfil y otro-pero me marca unas nalgas tremendas. A lo mejor lo llevo en la próxima alfombra roja…

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Jim, sorprendido, echando una ojeada al sitio. Parecía un callejón cualquiera, podía ser su propio barrio. Alzando la cabeza, vio el cielo oscuro, y las estrellas, brillando. Y sintió una oleada de alivio, una increíble calma. Ya no estaba encerrado en aquel piso con esa maldita bola negra. Podía marcharse… podía volver a casa… el rostro de su madre brilló en su cabeza.

-No podemos marcharnos-dijo Silver, y el rostro de Sarah que Jim imaginaba se deshizo en pedazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó el chico, impaciente-¡estamos fuera!

-Tenemos una misión Jimbo ¿no lo recuerdas?-Silver le puso las manos en los hombros-¡Esa maldita esfera no nos dejará marchar tan fácilmente!

-Mira chico-Merlín le enseñó un extraño dispositivo, que parecía un radar. En el aparecía el plano de la ciudad, y unos puntos rojos, que debían de ser ellos-es un dispositivo de seguimiento… creo que somos nosotros…

-Qué mierdas…-Jim observó el dispositivo, las calles y las coordenadas. No le costó mucho entenderlas.

-He intentado descifrarlo-se lamentó Merlín-pero no consigo…

-Es el barrio de Sherwood-le interrumpió Jim, y todos se volvieron, sorprendidos-quiero decir… estamos en el barrio de Sherwood-aclaró-lo pone en el mapa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Talía, escéptica.

-Lo he leído-se defendió Jim, mirándola con superioridad-Mira, es un código de dígitos. Cada número significa…

-Oye, oye, que yo no sé nada de esto… a mí no me ralles-Talía se alejó del chico. La situación no parecía hacerle ya ninguna gracia-estos trajes de mierda no me gustan nada, y tampoco este sitio. Deberíamos volver a casa…

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Si no les importa, me largo-dijo Chi Fu, que seguía echando chispas.

-Sí, ahora somos libres-dijo Chicha, que parecía más aliviada. Su traje se ajustaba a la perfección a su enorme barriga

-¿Y qué hay de los trajes?-preguntó el doctor Dawson, cuyo traje también se ajustaba a su barriga a la perfección.

-¡Otra chorrada! En cuanto llegue a casa me lo quito-exclamó Talía, enervada-pero quiero un arma…

-Solo tenemos dos-empezó Silver.

-Tres-le corrigió Aladdín, sacando la suya.

-Tres-asintió Silver-y creo que las vamos a necesitar.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Talía, cuya paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Ya sabes para qué-Silver la miró fijamente, y ella tembló un poco-para matarle…

Jim miró a Silver de refilón, asustado. ¿Realmente lo creía? El mensaje de la esfera se le apareció en la mente, con una claridad escalofriante "quiero que encontréis a ese panoli y acabéis con él…".

-¡AAAAAAAH!-la pelirroja apareció en aquel instante encima de Jim, y se cayó encima suyo, quedando sus piernas sobre la boca de este-Aaaaaah, ¿dónde estoy?

-Ya estamos todos-Silver giró la pistola entre sus dedos robóticos-comienza la fiesta…

-Mmmm-Jim estaba aplastado por el trasero de la joven, que aún estaba algo mareada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se levantó, asustada.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó a Jim, espantada.

-¿Qué haces tú?-dijo él, mirándola enfadado antes de girarse. Dios, se acababa de excitar muchísimo. La había tenido tan cerca… había tenido _eso_ tan cerca…

-¿Vamos a matar al león ese?-preguntó Aladdín, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que no hay alternativa-Silver les enseñó el localizador del aparato de Merlín, y señaló a un lado de la pantalla-¿veis eso?

-Parece un temporizador-observó Aladdín, entendiéndolo-tenemos dos horas…

-Si no lo liquidamos en ese tiempo, me parece que… me parece que seremos nosotros los que mueran-dijo Silver, temblando un poco. Todo aquello le horrorizaba. Pero había tomado una decisión. Y no pensaba echarse atrás.

-Eso es una locura-el doctor Dawson miraba a Silver horrorizado-¿cómo vamos a hacer algo así?

-La esfera dijo que tendríamos que ser muy buenos para conservar nuestras vidas-argumentó Merlín, apoyando a Silver-creo que se refería a esto. Tendremos que deshacernos de ese tipo, y debe ser peligroso.

-Qué tontería-Chicha negó con la cabeza, asustada-cómo pueden estar diciendo algo así ¿Matar a una persona? Están locos.

-Yo pienso matar a alguien, pero no va a ser a ese felino-Talía extendió su mano hacia Jim-dame tu arma chico.

-Ni en broma-Jim negó con la cabeza-haberte pillado una.

-¡La necesito! ¿No escuchas? Tengo que acabar con el centauro-gritó Talía, furiosa.

-Ya te he oído, pero me la suda. No pienso soltar el arma-replicó Jim, indiferente.

-Serás gilip…-empezó Talía, pero Melphomene la calmó.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos tía-la aconsejó, preocupada.

-Sí, yo me voy-Chi Fu dio media vuelta, y comenzó a andar calle arriba. "Menudo montaje, malditos farsantes-pensó, furioso-he estado a punto de confesar. Será mejor que me dé prisa, porque intentarán seguirme…." Quería seguir creyendo en aquella conspiración en su contra, pero su instinto empezaba a alarmarle de que no se trataba de eso, y de que algo malo pasaba de verdad.

-¡Esperen! ¡No creo que sea buena idea que nos separemos!-les advirtió Merlín, preocupado-¡vuelvan aquí, hay que aclarar este asunto!

-No hay asunto que aclarar, solo hay que cargarse a este tipo-Silver señaló la foto del Príncipe Juan, que volvía a aparecer en la pantalla.

-¡Pero Silver!-protestó Jim, alterado-¡Silver, mierda, no podemos matarlo!

Silver se volvió hacia Jim, y avanzó hasta él, quedando pegados.

-¿Sabes qué pienso, Jim? Pienso en tu madre, que ahora mismo estará corriendo por las calles, gritando tu nombre. Pienso en mi taberna, destrozada, en mi dinero, robado-la voz de Silver sonaba ronca, y su ojo robótico tenía un brillo rojizo-pienso en los cincuenta y ocho años de mi vida, que no estoy dispuesto a tirar a la basura por una ética inexistente. No sé qué coño pasa aquí Jim, ni a qué están jugando con nosotros. Pero hay una cosa que sí sé: es ese fulano, o nosotros. ¡Ya viste el cadáver! Así que voy a ir a buscarlo, y lo mataré. Si no quieres ayudarme, al menos busca a Sarah. Eso me tranquilizará. Pero no sé por qué, me da que no podrás llegar hasta ella…

-Silver…-Jim le miró asustado. Matar. Antes de aquella noche morir le habría sonado peor. Pero él ya había muerto…

-Se equivoca usted, señor Silver-dijo Chicha, que le miraba con horror-no pienso participar en algo así.

-Pues al menos no se vaya-le dijo el cyborg, tomándola de la mano-se lo digo por su bien…

-Suélteme-pidió Chicha con un hilo de voz, y se alejó detrás de Chi Fu y las musas, que ya estaban subiendo unas escaleras a otra calle.

-Si hay que matarlo, estoy dispuesto-dijo Aladdín, sujetando su pistola con decisión-pero no pienso hacerlo yo.

-Descuida-el ojo de Silver brilló en las sombras, amenazante-solo procura no disparar en falso otra vez.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el árabe. Se había transportado de la habitación justo cuando estaba disparando, y al aparecer en la calle había estado a punto de darle a Aurora. Aladdín miró a la rubia, con gesto de culpabilidad-¿tú… te quedas?-preguntó, amablemente.

-No-Aurora se alejó, siguiendo los pasos de Chicha y sin decir nada más. Ya solo quedaban Aladdín, Billy, Jim, Silver, Merlín, la pelirroja y el doctor.

-Señores, no podemos matarlo, es una locura ¿no se dan cuenta de lo descarnada que es la situación?-les instó el doctor, con voz suplicante.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para volver a casa-dijo Silver, guardándose el arma en su cinturón.

-Creo que hay algo que se nos escapa…-comentó Merlín, rascándose la barba-¿no dijo usted qué le sonaba ese cadáver?

El doctor Dawson agitó su bigote, nervioso.

-Sí, eso creo. No recuerdo su nombre, tan solo un artículo suyo en la revista de medicina, en la que hablaba de la posibilidad de revivir a los muertos… no me interesé demasiado en su momento.

-¿Los muertos?-Merlín echó un vistazo al cielo estrellado-tal vez no estuviese tan desencaminado ¿no cree?

-Cuando llegue a mi casa, buscaré la revista. Las guardo todas-replicó el doctor Dawson, con su impoluta educación-pero ahora si me disculpan, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

-¡Pero doctor!-intervino Silver, crispado-¡Mire los trajes! ¡Mire el localizador! ¿Cree que quien nos halla mandado aquí no se aseguraría de que no pudiéramos escapar?

-Pero…-Dawson reflexionó, pensativo-de todas formas no puedo colaborar en un asesinato, entiéndalo.

-Doctor, doctor-Silver le pasó la mano por detrás del hombro, insistente-solo tiene que permanecer a nuestro lado, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo sucio…

-Dios mío-Dawson parpadeó, aterrado al oírlo-lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no puedo quedarme…

-¿Y tú qué?-le dijo Jim a la pelirroja, que le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?-parecía no comprender. Jim lanzó un hondo suspiro, impaciente.

-¿Por qué no te marchas? ¿Crees lo que nos dijo la esfera?-preguntó el chico, mirándola. Sus ojos azul marino le parecieron muy bellos, y nunca había visto a nadie con un cabello más rojo y sedoso. Pero nada le llamaba tanto la atención como sus dos pechos. Madre mía, eran enormes. La malla negra del traje se los levantaba aún más. Con esa ropa estaba muy, muy cachonda.

-No se trata de que lo crea… yo… no tengo a dónde ir-la chica bajó la mirada, entristecida, y Jim arrugó la frente. ¿De qué iba esa tía? Debía de ser la típica pibita llorona que se quería suicidar cada vez que su amor platónico la rechazaba.

Pero su dolor le pareció sincero. Estaba claro que le pasaba algo, aunque la gravedad del asunto fuese relativa. Jim vio de reojo sus muñecas, ahora cubiertas por la malla, donde se encontraban sus cortes. Ella se apresuró a taparlas, avergonzada al darse cuenta.

-Deja de mirarme-le pidió, ahora enfadada.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Jim, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Me da pena-replicó ella, y se alejó al otro extremo del callejón, donde Aladdín la echó un vistazo, comiéndosela también con los ojos. El árabe y Billy estaban mirando el localizador de Merlín con curiosidad.

-Mira macho, esos somos nosotros-indicó Billy, señalando unos triángulos.

-No hombre, eso son los cruces de las avenidas-rió Aladdín-esos sí que somos nosotros-señaló los puntos rojos. Cinco de esos puntos se alejaban calle arriba-¿ves? Esos son los que se han largado. Y aquí estamos nosotros.

-¿Y ese?-Billy señaló un punto que brillaba más que el resto, avanzando por una calle cercana.

-Ese…-Aladdín se detuvo, y sus ojos se iluminaron con una mezcla de miedo y emoción-ese… ese es el objetivo. Sí, es él.

-Qué dices-Billy lo observó unos instantes, pegándose el radar a las narices-¡pues está justo al lado!

-El muy cabrón-Aladdín lo observó unos instantes con atención. Luego, una alocada idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez el subidón de estar con su ídolo influyó en ello-¿y si vamos a ver?

-Venga-Billy rió, mientras ambos salían corriendo hacia la calle de al lado.

-¿Pero qué coño?-Jim les vio alejarse-¡Joder, son gilipollas! ¡Silver!

-¿Qué ocurre Jimbo?-se volvió el cyborg, que estaba ocupado discutiendo con Dawson y Merlín. Su ojo robótico no tardó en detectar el problema-¡Maldita sea, vaya par de anormales! ¡Vamos a por ellos!

-¡Finkelstein! ¡Era el doctor Finkelstein, eso lo recuerdo!-exclamó Dawson, dándose una palmada de satisfacción.

-Bingo-Merlín pareció reflexionar unos instantes. Dándose cuenta de que el doctor le observaba extrañado, volvió a la realidad-gracias por decírmelo, doctor. Creo que ya entiendo algo…

-¿De veras?-Dawson en cambio no entendía nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡No pueden pillarlos!-le gritó Silver a los dos ancianos, mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

-¡Caramba! ¡Vamos!-Merlín echó a correr también, pero Dawson no le siguió-¡Doctor!-le llamó el viejo de la larga barba.

-Lo siento-Dawson se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el otro lado. No pensaba participar en aquel crimen. Por supuesto, ignoraba que no tenía opción.

* * *

-Es la hora de cobrar ¡Hora de los impuestos!-el gigantesco lobuno pasó su bate de metal por la barandilla, haciendo un ruido molesto y amenazador.

-Jo, jo, jo-rió el crododilio, echando un vistazo a las casas. Las pobres gentes de Sherwood ya se asomaban, asustados.

-Si hay algo que me gusta es pasar revista en esta área del barrio-comentó el lobuno, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

-A ellos seguro que también les encanta jefasso-dijo Lelo, revoloteando a su lado.

-¡Cállate Lelo!-le espetó el lobuno, alejándolo. El buitre rió estúpidamente, y fue a reunirse junto a su otro compañero alado-ese pájaro es idiota, no me extraña que su madre lo llamase así.

-En realidad me puso un nombre peor, pero yo me lo cambié-dijo Lelo, sonriendo como un lerdo.

-¡Lelo, deja de molestar al Sheriff!-le reprendió el otro buitre que volaba junto a él.

-Perdona Tirolisto. No te enojes-se disculpó Lelo, por cuya barbilla caía un poco de baba.

-Inepto-se quejó Tirolisto, echando una ojeada a las ventanas de una de las viviendas del fondo, que se cerraron de golpe. Tirolisto bajó hasta donde estaba el lobuno-¡Sheriff, creo que deberíamos revisar esta zona!

-Eso lo decido yo-gruñó el lobuno, mirándole con desprecio-pero sí, tienes razón.

El "Sheriff" se acercó a la puerta de la pequeña casa del fondo, y llamó dos veces-¡Abran, en nombre del Príncipe Juan!-dentro se escucharon murmullos, y cosas que se caían. El Sheriff miró a su amigo cocodrilo, sonriendo-¡Aunque no estén listos, voy a entrar!

El Sheriff reventó la puerta de una patada, y los niños conejitos dieron chillidos de espanto. El papá conejo se puso delante de su familia, extendiendo sus brazos, protector.

-Veamos, a ver quién es el irresponsable que no ha contribuido este mes-dijo el Sheriff, bajando las escaleras de la entrada.

-¡Niños!-mamá conejo agarró a sus hijos y trató de llevarlos hacia el cuarto del fondo. La enorme mano del Sheriff se lo impidió, agarrándola.

-¡Señora, por favor! En las cosas del hogar debe estar presente toda la familia-el Sheriff rió cruelmente-¡Tirolisto, la ordenanza!

-Inmediatamente, Sheriff-el buitre sacó un pergamino, y lo leyó con inquina-"debido al reajuste en los presupuestos, cada familia deberá abonar una contribución del cincuenta por ciento"

-Pero las familias numerosas no-le corrigió la mamá conejo-¡solo debemos abonar el cuarenta y cinco por ciento!

-De eso nada, furcia-el Sheriff se acercó a ella, lo mismo era cuatro veces su cuerpo, asustándola y haciéndola retroceder-ha habido un cambio de planes. Todos pagan todo. Lo mismo.

-Snif… sob-a mamá conejo se le cayeron las gafas, pero no se atrevió ni a recogerlas.

-Por favor, ya hemos pagado lo acordado-intervino el señor conejo-no podemos darles más. ¡Pagando los impuestos del Príncipe, y los del estado, apenas nos da para comer!

-Uy vaya, es verdad-el Sheriff se rascó la barbilla con cinismo-¡Tengo que solucionarlo! Ah, no, espera, ese no es mi trabajo-papá conejo retrocedió también, asustado-si no eres capaz de cuidar de tus hijos, a lo mejor deberías entregarlos a la caridad…

-¡No! Por favor, déjelos-pidió papá conejo, al borde del llanto. Sus niños miraban al Sheriff, espantados, y trataban de agarrar a su padre para alejarlo de su lado-mis hijos no…

-Bueno, pues es fácil-replicó el Sheriff, extendiendo la mano-paga tu maldito dinero, y no tendré yo que…

-¡Pero no tengo más! Por favor, no entiende que…-el puño del Sheriff se hundió en las narices de papá conejo, que salió disparado por toda la estancia, estampándose contra la pared del fondo.

-¡OH! ¡NO!-Mamá conejo se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrorizada. Echó a correr hacia su esposo, y trató de incorporarlo, pero el Sheriff la agarró del cuello de la camisa y la echó a un lado.

-¡Vamos a arreglarlo!-exclamó el malvado lobuno, arrastrando al padre hacia la puerta. Pasó al lado de los niños, que lloraban gritando el nombre de su padre, especialmente una pequeña de unos cinco años. El Sheriff procuró pisar las gafas de mamá conejo, dejándolas destrozadas, antes de salir a la calle. Una vez allí, comenzó a canturrear, haciendo que los vecinos se asomaran-¡Por favor señores atención! ¡Aquí caballeros!

-Oh, no…-murmuró Otto, un viejo herrero, echando un vistazo desde su ventana.

-Como ya se anunció hace una semana, el cobro de impuestos de nuestro amado Príncipe Juan sería hoy-gritó el Sheriff. Se escuchó el llanto de varios bebés, los había despertado. La gente le miraba con miedo desde los porches de sus casuchas, y el Sheriff disfrutaba obteniendo su atención-¡pero algunos de vosotros no habéis pagado! ¡Empezando por el aquí presente señor conejo!-señaló al acusado, que se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo.

-Por favor…-suplicó el conejo. Su esposa y los niños miraban desde su casa, sollozando.

-Me parece que ya te habías buscado alguna antes ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó el Sheriff al conejo, que asintió, llorando-bueno, pues a ver si te vas quitando esa fea costumbre-le reprochó, burlón-¡Es una vergüenza molestar a un funcionario así!

-Por favor…-volvió a rogarle el señor conejo, pero el Sheriff fue implacable: Tirolisto le pasó el bate, y él lo descargó en la cara del conejo con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole los dos dientes que sobresalían-¡AAAAGH!-gritó el desdichado, cayendo a la húmeda calle, empapado en sangre.

-¡Set uno! ¡Tirada dos!-el Sheriff le golpeó en los hombros con el bate, luego en la columna, y se lo hundió varias veces en las costillas. El ruido de sus huesos rotos no se escuchó, tapado por los alaridos de dolor del desdichado.

-¡POR FAVORNOOOO!-gimió con dolor. El Sheriff le levantó agarrándolo por una de sus largas orejas y lo lanzó contra una pared. El conejo cayó al suelo, como una marioneta sin hilos.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡NOOOO!-gritó un conejito, corriendo hacia el Sheriff.

-¡Skipy, PARA!-su madre lo agarró justo a tiempo para evitar que el Sheriff pudiera hacerle daño.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PAPÁAA!-gritó el niño, pataleando, pero su madre lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, soportando sus golpes. Ahora no lo entendía, pero se lo agradecería con el tiempo.

-Esto…para… que no olvides… ese cinco por ciento-el Sheriff acentuó sus palabras con patas en el cuerpo molido del desgraciado. Había vuelto a comenzar a llover, y las gotas resbalaban por el pelaje grisáceo del lobuno, dándole un aspecto más salvaje. El Sheriff se acercó al destrozado conejo, que apenas podía emitir un débil gemido. Le habló con voz dramática-ahora tus hijos tendrán que trabajar para pagarte el hospital, y nuestro cincuenta por ciento, todo por tu culpa.

-….aaaaaaaah…-el señor conejo derramó unas lágrimas, y el Sheriff le estampó la cara contra la calle, para hacerle callar. No soportaba los lloriqueos, aunque a la vez se nutría de ello. Su naturaleza agresiva y sádica lo convertía en el secuaz más peligroso del príncipe Juan.

Se autodenominaba "el Sheriff" porque era el mote que sus colegas le habían puesto por su manía de tomar el mando y dárselas de protagonista. Arrogante y propenso a las peleas, el Sheriff había pasado ya varias condenas en la sombra, aunque nunca más de unos meses, máximo dos años. Nunca había llevado una buena vida, y había pasado periodos de verdadera miseria, metiéndose en trabajos de robo de poca monta como los que tenía Scroop, pero después de ser captado por la red mafiosa del Príncipe Juan, al Sheriff le había ido mucho mejor. Ganándose el favor del Príncipe por su maldad y eficiencia, el Sheriff se convirtió en el principal recaudador de sus riquezas y matón principal, introduciendo métodos de su propia cosecha para cobrar los impuestos, e inventándose motivos nuevos para exigir más dinero.

La mafia del Príncipe Juan controlaba tan solo el barrio del parque natural de Sherwood, pero se las había arreglado para funcionar a la perfección y que la policía no interfiriese en sus asuntos. Juan tenía sobornadas a las comisarías de la zona, y de los civiles que habían tenido la desgracia de establecerse allí, ninguno se atrevía a denunciar sus abusos. El Sheriff y sus hombres se ocupaban de castigar bien a los chivatos. Antes, el barrio de Sherwood había sido una zona residencial decente, de las mejores dentro de lo que era la zona roja, con gente de renta suficientemente alta como para vivir una vida digna y fundar una familia, algo que ni Aladdín ni Jim se podían permitir. Pero desde que el Príncipe había aposentado sus dominios en Sherwood, la población había empobrecido hasta caer en la miseria, y tan solo una comida de un plato les era casi un lujo. El barrio había quedado desolado, brutalmente rebajado hasta los más bajos niveles de la escasez.

-Que os sirva de lección-dijo el Sheriff a los desdichados ciudadanos que le observaban, alzando su bate para golpear al conejo una vez más.

-¡Déjalo en paz, cabrón!-interrumpió una voz, y el Sheriff se volvió, perplejo. Era Otto, el viejo herrero lisiado. Pese a su cojera, avanzó decidido hacia el lobuno, que se irguió, enfurecido.

-Eres realmente estúpido, viejo. Para uno que puede pagar…-el Sheriff avanzó con su bate a Otto, que se colocó como un boxeador, listo para pelear.

-¡Basta, por Dios! ¡Sheriff, detenga esto!-la estridente voz de Fray Tuck resonó en la callejuela, haciendo que los demás presentes suspirasen, aliviados.

-Es el cura-le avisó el cocodrilo al Sheriff, que frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué os ocurre, su Santidad?-le preguntó a Fray Tuck, burlón.

-¡Detén esta barbaridad! ¡Márchate ahora mismo!-le exigió Fray Tuck, levantando a lo que quedaba del señor conejo, que no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar.

-Tengo que cobrar los impuestos, cura-le recordó el Sheriff entre dientes. Fray Tuck le miró enfadado. El Sheriff no había cambiado desde que asistía a sus catequesis en la pequeña iglesia del cerro. La madre del Sheriff era una borracha abusiva, pero muy devota, y llevaba a sus hijos lobos a la iglesia y les enseñaba a respetar al Señor. El Sheriff tenía en la mente grabado a fuego que podía golpear a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños. Pero al cura no. A todos menos al cura.

-Pues con estos has acabado hoy-le dijo Fray Tuck, imperativo. El Sheriff respiró profundamente, enfurecido.

-Mira, Tuck, ya hago bastante no cobrándote por ser de la Iglesia, no me toques los cojones o verás lo que es bueno-le advirtió el Sheriff, acercándose un poco, sin soltar a Otto.

-Bastardo-murmuró el señor tortuga, mirándole con desprecio.

-¡No pienso quedarme mirando como abusas de esta gente! ¡Desgraciados!-gritó el fraile, alzando sus puños al cielo. Solo era un poco más bajo que el Sheriff, y también bastante corpulento. El malvado recaudador recordaba que el fraile era capaz de repartir bien las hostias, si era necesario.

-Bien, pues no lo verás-dijo el Sheriff, y a su señal Lelo y Tirolisto bajaron del cielo y le anudaron la capucha al cérigo, de forma que su cara quedó cubierta.

-JOJOJOJOJOJO-rió el crocodilio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió el Sheriff, encantado.

-Hay que ver lo astuto que es el jefasso… ojalá yo estuviera tan capacitado-comentó Lelo, mientras Tirolisto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Malvados!-varios hombres se adelantaron, hartos y dispuestos a defender al fraile que ahora se tambaleaba.

-¡Eh, quietos todos! ¡Ni un movimiento sospechoso!-les advirtió Tirolisto, apuntándolos con su ballesta. Era un arma única, fabricada por un contrabandista amigo suyo, que disparaba con mortal precisión y con la que ya se habían cobrado varias vidas. Tirolisto estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de ella-¡el primero que se mueva está muerto!-avisó.

-Jujujujuju…-rió Lelo.

-Bueno, Otto, mientras el fraile discute con su capucha, vamos a dejar las cosas claras-le dijo el Sheriff, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Luego agarró al pobre anciano, lo sujetó de la pierna mala y se la quebró-No vuelvas a atreverte a replicarnos-dijo el Sheriff con dureza. Otto lanzó un alarido desgarrador mientras los vecinos lo miraban acongojados. El Sheriff luego lo dejó caer al suelo, cerca del señor conejo, y le propinó un último golpe en la cabeza con su bate.

-¡OTTO!-gritó el señor tortuga, corriendo a socorrerlo. Los demás lo imitaron.

-Sigamos el paseo-les dijo el Sheriff a sus acompañantes, que asintieron-hay que buscar más morosos, para recordarles el pago…

-Maldito sea-murmuró la señora conejo-si estuviera aquí Robin Hood…

El Sheriff se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó aquel nombre. Pasaron unos instantes de silencio sobrecogedor en los que mamá conejo lamentó haber abierto la boca más que en toda su vida. Luego, el Sheriff avanzó hacia ella.

-Oh no… no-sollozó mamá conejo.

-¿Robin Hood?-repitió el Sheriff, sonriendo forzadamente-¿y acaso no está aquí?

Luego se alejó, riendo. Ninguno de los vecinos le había comprendido. Mamá conejo atendió a su marido, que apenas podía moverse, mientras otro corrillo rodeaba a Otto.

-¡Otto! ¡Dios mío!-el fraile, que acababa de conseguir quitarse la capucha, corrió hasta su amigo perro. El último golpe del Sheriff le había abierto una brecha en la cabeza, y estaba en su último aliento.

-Fraile…-Otto señaló a la cruz que Fray Tuck llevaba en el pecho. Él lo entendió al instante.

- _Eo te absolvo_ de tus pecados-dijo el fraile, haciendo el signo de la cruz sobre Otto-en el nombre del padre… del hijo… y del espíritu…santo.

En ese instante los ojos del viejo perro se apagaron, pero su rostro pareció más calmado. Fray Tuck miró a su devoto amigo, que había continuado yendo a sus misas incluso cuando ya tenía la pierna inutilizada, y no pudo evitar llorar. Levantó la mirada al cielo, lluvioso.

-Por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, perdóname Señor-suplicó, antes de incorporarse y dejar al muerto.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea y ahora llueve!-se quejó Chi Fu-¡Supongo que la lluvia también será falsa, para convencerme de que me quede!

-¿Pero qué ladras?-se burló desde atrás Talía.

-Zorra…-Chi Fu continuó andando a grandes zancadas. Estaba harto. Todo aquel maldito montaje le había puesto en peligro. Ahora, al volver a su despacho tendría que remover cielo y tierra para descubrir quien andaba detrás de aquello, y silenciarlo. Temía que el propio Emperador le hubiera descubierto colaborando con los Hunos. "Solo les di unos papeles, nada más, fue un buen trato"-pensó Chi Fu, nervioso. Solo que los papeles eran archivos secretos de la administración del ejército, y la clave en las últimas victorias del ejército Huno sobre el chino. Si lo descubrían, estaba más que muerto. Aunque en teoría lo estaba ya…

Chi Fu seguía empeñado en creer que todo era un montaje, ya fuese de aquella maldita chica, la hija de Fa Zhou, que había sobrevivido, del gobierno de Suburbia o del suyo propio. Pero que estaba muerto…eso se negaba a creerlo. Miró aquel ajustado traje negro que llevaba puesto. Lo cierto es que no parecía un montaje. Daba miedo. Dentro de esa esfera había un muerto. Eso no era normal.

-¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a Neso?-le preguntó Melphomene a Talía, que miraba el escaparate de una tienda de zapatos.

-No sé. Primero conseguiré un arma. Luego le volaré los sesos-sugirió ella, sin mucho interés.

-Talía, qué estás diciendo-Melphomene miró a su amiga asustada. No podía creerlo.

Talía se volvió a su amiga, visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Tía! ¡Es Neso! ¡Él nos mató a nosotras! Ahora hemos tenido suerte, volvemos a la vida, pues lo matamos y en paz. Pero te aseguro que me ocuparé de que él no tenga segunda oportunidad.

-¿Lo matamos? Yo no pienso entrar en esto-le advirtió Melphomene con firmeza. Talía se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué dices tía? ¿Es broma no?-Talía rió, pero esta vez Mephomene no. Y ella lo notó-somos hermanas ¿recuerdas?

-Talía, yo pienso ir a la policía, denunciar a Neso y todo lo que nos ha pasado, y luego me marcharé del barrio, lo tengo muy claro-dijo Melphomene, sacudiendo su larga melena oscura.

-No puedes hablar en serio-Talía entrecerró sus ojos, dolida-la policía jamás te creería. No puedes denunciar a Neso por asesinarte, si sigues con vida. ¿Y cómo vas a irte? ¿Qué hay del grupo, de nuestro sueño?

-¡Solo es eso Talía! ¡Un sueño!-la cortó Melphomene, incapaz de controlarse más-¡tengo veintisiete años, ya es hora de que siente la cabeza y me busque una vida! ¡Llevamos demasiado con ese sueño!

-¡Y estamos cerca de conseguirlo!-se defendió Talía, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Ella ya se temía que sus compañeras estuviesen pensando aquello. Calíope, la jefa del grupo, ya se lo había advertido. Escuchar lo que decía Melphomene ahora le sentaba como cuchilladas en el cuerpo.

-No estamos cerca Talía, y lo sabes. Nunca llenamos el aforo. Nuestras canciones les aburren. Estoy harta de darlo todo y no recibir nada-le dijo Melphomene con voz suplicante-supongo que tenía que morirme, para entenderlo.

-No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo-replicó Talía, hermética.

-No quieres creerlo-respondió Melphomene, con tristeza.

Más atrás, Aurora y Chicha caminaban a la vez, cuando las alcanzó el doctor Dawson.

-¡Señoritas, espérenme!-las llamó, preocupado. Llegó hasta ellas, jadeando. Ellas le miraron extrañadas.

-Creía que iba a quedarse con los otros-le dijo Chicha.

-Silver cree que es peligroso que nos separemos-dijo Dawson, respirando entrecortadamente. No estaba en forma para pegarse esas carreras.

-Se lo que cree ese hombre. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que está loco-respondió Chicha con seriedad. A su lado, Aurora permanecía pensativa. En su vida ya había visto cosas que de no haberlas contemplado con sus propios ojos, había creído imposibles. Tal vez todo aquello fuese cierto. Tal vez no les quedaba más remedio.

-Gantz…-susurró la rubia, y Chicha la miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó la embarazada, sorprendida.

-Nada…-Aurora bajó la mirada, aturullada.

-Escuche, esto aún no ha acabado. Algo nos ha atado a la vida, y debemos descubrir por qué-le insistió Dawson, y Chicha no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Mis hijos doctor! ¡Están solos, están asustados! ¡Necesito verlos! ¡Tienen que estar con su madre!-gritó, desesperada. Adelante, las musas se volvieron, sorprendidas.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Talía.

-Chicha…-empezó Dawson, pero ella no le dejó seguir.

-¡No estoy muerta! ¡Respiro, y mi hijo también! ¡No estoy muerta!-gritó, desesperada. Aurora le dio la mano, preocupada.

-Tranquila-susurró la rubia, abrazando a Chicha, que lloraba de nuevo.

-Solo quiero volver a mi casa…-sollozó la mujer, mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre con amor. El pequeño seguía allí. Notaba sus piernecitas patalear.

-Imbéciles. Vaya teatro-murmuró Chi Fu observándoles de lejos. Pero empezaba a estar asustado de verdad. La mujer embarazada no parecía estar actuando. Llovía de nuevo, como cuando se había encontrado con Mulán y esta le había disparado-mejor me doy prisa-Chi Fu avanzó más rápido, cuando comenzó a sonar un extraño ruido, como el zumbido de una abeja. Sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Chi Fu se metió el dedo en el oído, pero solo sacó una pelota de cera-¿qué ocurre?

-Chicha…perdóneme-le dijo el doctor, preocupado.

-Por favor… quiero marcharme-pidió ella, secándose las lágrimas. Se dispuso a continuar el camino. Dawson la miró, preocupado. Ella no se quedaría bajo ningún concepto, pero él estaba seguro de que si se iba, correría peligro. Si la esfera los había reunidos juntos, juntos deberían quedarse… eso lo tenía claro. Dawson tenía miedo, mucho miedo por ella…

-¡Maldita sea qué es ese ruido!-gritó Chi Fu enfadado. El zumbido era insoportable.

-¿Es verdad, qué coño es?-preguntó Talía, rascándose las orejas, molesta.

-Yo no escucho nada-les respondió Aurora. Dawson reflexionó unos instantes. Ese zumbido…

-¡Oh no!-gritó el doctor-¡Escuchen…!

-¡Quiero que paren de una vez de m….!-empezó Chi Fu, y en ese instante le estalló la cabeza.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron Talía y Melphomene al unísono cuando la sangre de Chi Fu las salpicó-¡es un francotirador! ¡Al suelo!-gritó Talía, rodando por la calle hasta cubrirse detrás de unos cubos de basura.

-¡No, no se trata de eso, hágame caso!-gritó el doctor, acercándose a ellas, asustado. Ahora él también oía el zumbido-¡Nos hemos alejado del perímetro del radar! ¡Al salirse, nos pasará eso!

El cadáver sin cabeza de Chi Fu se tambaleó unos instantes, y luego cayó al suelo, donde sus sesos se encontraban esparcidos. Aurora vio como uno de sus ojos había salido disparado a la pared, y se había quedado pegado allí. De nuevo le entraron ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-le dijo Melphomene a Dawson, asustada.

-¡No podemos irnos, ya se lo dije!-les repitió el doctor, impaciente-¡la única manera de sobrevivir es permanecer unidos!

-¿Por qué no lo ha dicho antes?-preguntó Chicha, que ahora temblaba.

-Yo… no lo había entendido hasta ahora-respondió el doctor, secándose el sudor-debemos volver con el resto… si nos alejamos del perímetro, correremos su misma suerte.

-¿A qué te refieres con perímetro?-preguntó Talía, aún detrás del cubo de la basura.

-Al área… a la zona…-Dawson respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse- al área que rodea a nuestro objetivo. Al Príncipe.

-No-Melphomene se llevó las manos a su larga melena, incapaz de creerlo.

-Sí-Dawson miró a la calle que habían recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Con un poco de suerte, alcanzarían a Silver y al resto-me temo que sí…

Los cinco quedaron sumidos en el silencio.

* * *

-¡Ugh! ¡NO!-sollozó la mamá canguro, mientras el Sheriff la sujetaba por el cuello.

-No te resistas, patas largas-decía él, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la penetraba.

-¡PARA! ¡NOOOOO!-gritó la mamá canguro, dolorida-¡RITO!

Su pequeño observaba la escena aterrado desde un rincón. No se atrevía a moverse, porque a su lado el cocodrilo se bebía una taza de café tranquilamente.

-Mamá…-sollozó Rito, contemplando impotente como el Sheriff la violaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Que gusto, síii-rió el Sheriff, golpeando a la canguro en las nalgas. Ella se resignó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Voy a terminar la ronda, si no te importa-le dijo el cocodrilo al Sheriff, con aburrimiento.

-De acuerdo… si alguno se pone chulo avísame-dijo el Sheriff, besuqueando el vientre de mamá cangu.

-Descuida-el crocodrilio salió de la casa, suspirando. Se llevaba bien con el Sheriff, pero le cansaba su sadismo y violencia. El crocodilio consideraba que no era necesario golpear a los contribuyentes, con asustarlos era suficiente. Pero bueno, se divertía de vez en cuando.

-Terminemos con esto-el Sheriff aceleró la marcha, mientras mamá Cangu gemía de dolor-¡Con estos gustos que te doy, no vas a querer pagar nunca!

-Mamá…-Rito vio las tijeras de la cocina sobre el lavaplatos… era arriesgado, pero podía intentarlo. Su madre le necesitaba. Mientras el Sheriff terminaba con ella, Rito se deslizó lentamente hacia el mueble. El cocodrilo ya no estaba para vigilarlo, pero seguía siendo arriesgado. Poco a poco, ignorando los gemidos de ella, Rito llegó a las tijeras… ahora debía ser rápido. Una mano le detuvo.

-¿Qué haces, pequeño? ¿Te corto las uñas?-el Sheriff levantó a Rito por el cuello, y le arrebató su arma-¿o tal vez debería cortarte las orejas?

-¡NO!-gritó mamá cangu, que yacía en el suelo, destrozada.

-Quedarías muy mono-el Sheriff acercó las tijeras a las orejas del niño-¿te imaginas?

-Snif…-Rito contuvo las lágrimas, y trató de buscar algo con lo que atacarlo. No era un niño que perdiese los nervios con facilidad…

¡BANG! Un disparo destrozó el cristal de la ventana, y le pasó al Sheriff de cerca. El lobuno soltó a Rito, y se cayó al suelo de bruces.

-¿Pero qué coño…?-rugió el Sheriff, incorporándose y cogiendo la pistola que estaba junto a su ropa. Llevaba puestos tan solo los calzoncillos.

-¡Sheriff, cuidado!-se escuchó la voz de Tirolisto desde fuera-¡es el cura!

-¿Qué?-el Sheriff se asomó, incrédulo.

-¡Sal de ahí, sal si eres hombre!-le gritó Fray Tuck desde fuera. Llevaba un fusil cargado en el hombro, y su cañón soltaba humo.

-¡Viejo berzotas!-le insultó Tirolisto.

-¡Que te vuelo!-le gritó Fray Tuck, disparando a donde el buitre revoloteaba y reventando una chimenea. Tirolisto y Lelo se alejaron, asustados, aunque el primero sacó su ballesta, listo para defenderse del sacerdote.

-Está loco-murmuró el Sheriff, asomado desde la ventana de la casa-pero se va a enterar…-se dispuso a dispararle, cuando mamá cangu le destrozó un jarrón en la cabeza-¡AAAAAAAU!-rugió el Sheriff.

-¡La pistola! ¡Corre Rito!-gritó la buena canguro. El niño saltó y cogió el arma al vuelo, pero el Sheriff le dio una patada que lo mandó volando hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

-¡Puta!-el Sheriff empujó a mamá cangu, listo para recuperar su arma, cuando Fray Tuck entró por la puerta, con el arma cargada.

-¡Aquí estás, iconoclasta!-le gritó, alzando el arma.

-¡Imbécil!-el Sheriff agarró a Rito y lo usó de escudo, justo cuando el fraile se disponía a disparar. Tuck se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡RITO!-gritó su madre, aterrorizada.

-¡Te acordarás!-el Sheriff lanzó a Rito sobre el fraile y echó a correr a la calle, aún en calzoncillos.

-¡A por él!-le dijo Rito al fraile, que le frotó la cabeza unos instantes con cariño, y luego salió en persecución del Sheriff.

-¡Vuelve aquí, que te vas a acordar de tu cura!-gritó Fray Tuck, disparando de nuevo el fusil.

-¡Que te jodan!-gritó el Sheriff, clavándose una lata en el piel descalzo, y cagándose en todo.

-¡Blasfemo!-Fray Tuck disparó de nuevo, destrozando unos contenedores.

-¡Ya verás, cura! ¡Ya verás!-el Sheriff jadeaba, no estaba muy en forma, pese a su gran fuerza-¡Tirolisto, Lelo, ayudadme!

-¡Pero no lo diga!-se lamentó Tirolisto, que volaba por detrás del fraile, apuntándolo con la ballesta en la cabeza.

El fraile se dio cuenta de que los buitres lo habían emboscado, y comenzó a disparar más cartuchos contra ellos.

-Estaos quietos, que os voy a convertir en angelitos-dijo el cura, cabreado.

-¡Está como una chota!-se quejó Lelo, alejándose volando.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-el Sheriff siguió corriendo calle abajo perseguido por el cura, mientras los habitantes de las casas vitoreaban desde sus ventanas al viejo Tuck.

-¡Atención, por favor…!-exclamó el cocodrilo, que observaba la escena desde un segundo piso. El tiro de Fray Tuck le hirió en la coraza de su cola.

* * *

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?-les dijo Silver a Aladdín y Billy, cuando los alcanzaron.

-Tenemos al tío ese, colegocop-respondió Billy, plantándole el radar en las narices-¿le ves?

Silver observó el punto más grande, que avanzaba a solo unos metros detrás de ellos. Maldición, era cierto.

-¡Entonces es nuestro!-exclamó Jim, entusiasmado-¡Él puede darnos la respuesta!

-No tan rápido Jimbo. Tenemos que escondernos-le cortó Silver, severo-¡Esto es muy peligroso!

-¿Qué coño dices, viejo?-Billy negó con la cabeza-¡Peguémosle un tiro y hasta luego!

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Jim, impactado. Billy había cambiado muy rápido su política de paz por la de cargarse a un desconocido.

-Escucha colega, ese tipo es un cabrón. Al le conoce, y me ha estado contando sus mierdas-replicó Billy.

-¿Al?-Jim miró a Aladdín con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios-¿ya os ponéis apodos?

-Es mi nombre de colega-le explicó Aladdín, satisfecho-y es cierto, ese tipo es un cabrón. He oído hablar de él y se lo merece, creedme.

-Sí, yo también sé quién es, pero por eso mismo sé que es peligroso-explicó Silver con paciencia.

-Puf… pant…-Merlín acababa de llegar, corriendo como un maratoniano, la larga barba ondeando al viento-¿qué me he perdido?

-Han localizado al Príncipe-le explicó Silver, mostrándole el radar de nuevo.

-Vaya-Merlín se rascó la barba, curioso-¿hay que matarlo?

-Eso es lo que dijo la esfera-recordó Jim, después de mirar a Merlín pasmado. ¿Cómo habían cambiado todos de parecer tan rápido? Él quería volver a casa, pero matar era una idea que ni se había planteado. Suponía que si agarraban a ese Príncipe, él podría explicarles de que iba toda la movida.

-Sí, pero es peligroso. Debemos escondernos-dijo Silver, cuyo ojo de robot giraba para todos los lados, alerta. Jim se acordó en aquel instante de Morfo. ¿Qué habría sido de la querida mascota de Silver?

-¡Ni hablar tío, yo me lo cargo ahora mismo!-Billy le cogió el arma a Aladdín y apuntó hacia la esquina del callejón, por donde se suponía que el Príncipe pasaría de un momento a otro.

-Ya viene…-indicó la pelirroja. Una sombra se movía por el callejón. Era él, aproximándose.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Billy, corriendo hacia él.

-¡NO!-Silver agarró a Billy y lo arrastró hacia un portal, donde se ocultaron con los demás.

-¡Suéltame, coño!-Billy trató de morder al cyborg para liberarse, con tan mala pata que le hincó el diente en su brazo metálico, y estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor.

-No parece gran cosa-comentó Aladdín, echándole un vistazo.

Era cierto, el tal Príncipe Juan debía de medir lo mismo que el raquítico Chi Fu, y su rostro era igual de desagradable. Vestía un elegante abrigo rojo con una estola de piel envolviéndolo el cuello, y en la cabeza lucía una enorme corona de oro, con incrustaciones de joyas. A Aladdín le brillaron los ojos por la codicia. Esa corona debía valer un buen pastón…

Para ser un miembro de la especie de los leónidas, Juan no era mucho. La mayoría de ellos medían más de metro ochenta, y eran corpulentos. Él en cambio era bajito y esmirriado, y su pelaje estaba erizado y de un color amarillo sucio. A Jim le recordó a Randall, un niño chivato que había en su instituto y que se había tenido que cambiar porque él y sus colegas le hacían bullying.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Aladdín, pegándose al cristal del portal donde estaban ocultos.

-Está contando su dinero…-observó Silver, cuyo ojo robótico lo había enfocado y contado en apenas unos segundos: llevaba casi dos mil mickeys en billetes, y parecía muy concentrado en ellos-es mucho dinero…

-Joder, ya veo. Si lo agarramos, pido quedarme la pasta-dijo Aladdín, tamborileando sus dedos contra el cristal.

-No va a ser tan fácil, hijo-comentó Merlín con aprensión.

-¿Por qué no? Está solo, acabemos con él-Billy sacó la pistola, pero Silver se la hizo bajar.

-Mira arriba, chico-le indicó con su dedo robótico. Dos buitres revoloteaban unos metros más arriba de Juan, e iban armados-podrían dar la alarma.

-Venga ya, son dos, dispárales tus dardos esos-le cortó Billy, impaciente por entrar en acción.

-Esperemos a ver qué es lo que hace, y entonces actuaremos-insistió Silver con paciencia.

-Recuerda que tenemos un tiempo limitado-intervino Merlín, que al estar todos tan apretados había colocado su barba encima de la cabeza de Jim.

-Joder tío. Qué bien-se quejó el chico, apartando los pelos blancos con cara de asco. La pelirroja le miró con desaprobación, y Jim le hizo un gesto de desdén. Era una borde, la muy zorra.

-Hay tiempo de sobra-Silver abrió la puerta cuando Juan se hubo alejado y todos salieron del portal sigilosos, siguiéndolo. Jim iba detrás de la pelirroja, y se tropezó varias veces, al ir pendiente del trasero de ella. Madre mía, menudo trasero…

-Mira, los buitres se van-señaló Merlín; efectivamente, las dos aves se alejaron, mientras Juan entraba en un bar sin nombre. A Jim todo eso le daba muy mala espina.

-Perfecto… ¡A por él!-Billy avanzó con la pistola de Aladdín.

-¡He dicho que no!-Silver intentó agarrarlo de nuevo, pero el rockero se escurrió, y corrió hacia la taberna.

-¡Espera Billy Joe!-Aladdín corrió tras él, preocupado. A él tampoco le gustaba nada aquello.

-¡Mierda, mierda, joder!-Silver puso su brazo en modo dardos tranquilizantes y se dispuso a disparar a Billy antes de que entrase-¡Al infierno!-iba a disparar, pero Merlín se lo impidió.

-¡Hay un puerta!-le advirtió. Efectivamente, un hipopótamo guardia de seguridad se puso en la puerta y detuvo a Billy-¡Si le disparas se dará cuenta!

Por desgracia Silver ya había activado el tiro, y el dardo salió disparado. Al haberle apartado Merlín el brazo, el dardo se clavó en el trasero de Jim, que dio un grito y cayó al suelo, soltando un torrente de palabrotas.

Afortunadamente estaban lejos, y el guardia no les escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupado con Billy, que intentaba convencerlo para que lo dejase entrar.

-Oí en las noticias de las doce que estabas muerto-comentó el hipopótamo, que no era muy listo.

-Ya tío, te seré sincero-Billy se acercó, guiñándole un ojo-es un truco publicitario, para mi próximo concierto.

-Ostras-el hipopótamo asintió, perplejo.

-Pero necesito cogerme un buen ciego, y esta taberna me mola. Déjame pasar y te daré una entrada para ti y para tu pibita-le instó Billy, persuasivo.

"Es bueno"-pensó Aladdín, sonriendo. No se llegaba tan alto sin saber mentir, estaba claro.

-No tengo pibita-contestó el hipopótamo, deprimido.

-Oh, eso lo arreglamos enseguida yo y mi colego-le dijo Billy, agarrando a Aladdín del hombro-¡venga tronco!

Merlín y Silver tumbaron a Jim, que seguía diciendo tacos en voz baja.

-Mierda Silver…eres gilipollas-murmuró el chico, atolondrado, mientras el cyborg le arrancaba el dardo del trasero.

-Esto nos retrasará-observó el cyborg-Va a estar así por lo menos una hora.

-No me jodasss-Jim notó como la boca se le dormía, y en el rostro se le quedaba una expresión estúpida-mierdaaaah Silverrr…

-Tranquilo Jimbo-el cyborg le pasó la mano humana por su frente-yo lo arreglaré todo…

-Sí, clarooo-Jim comenzó a ver el rostro de Silver borroso, y en unos instantes se durmió. Lo último que vio como un destello fue el cabello rojo de la chica, y pensó que no sabía su nombre.

-¡Muchas gracias hermano! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió Billy, mientras el hipopótamo volvía a cerrar la puerta del bar-¡bien, estamos dentro!

-¿Estás decidido a matarlo?-le susurró Aladdín, consternado.

-Bueno, nunca he matado a nadie-Billy cogió una copa de la barra y le dio un trago, sin importarle de quien fuera-pero si estamos muertos, qué más dará. Es el único mandamiento que me falta por incumplir.

-Es ese…-Aladdín señaló al fondo del bar. Allí se encontraba el Príncipe, sentado en una mesa. Acababan de servirle una copa con ginebra. Enfrente suyo estaba sentada una serpiente, que vestía una elegante chaqueta y un sombrerito con una pluma. Aladdín nunca había visto una serpiente antropomórfica, eran una especie poco usual.

-Bien-Billy avanzó hacia el Príncipe, apartando a un cocodrilo que bailoteaba por el camino, y se detuvo al estar a unos pasos de su mesa-le disparo y salimos corriendo.

-Joder…-Aladdín estaba muy nervioso. Iba a ver morir a aquel bastardo. Había oído que el Príncipe Juan era un auténtico hijo de puta que les robaba a los habitantes del barrio de Sherwood miles de mickeys al mes. Pero no sabía si estaba listo para verlo morir. Todo aquello le superaba, desde hacía rato.

El Príncipe conversaba con la serpiente con expresión sombría, mientras ella le enseñaba unos papeles con nombres escritos. Debían de ser los contribuyentes…

-¡Sayonara, baby!-exclamó Billy, colocándole la pistola en la cabeza a Juan y disparando. Hubo unos instantes de silencio. No ocurrió nada. Billy movió los labios, algo cortado. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero-¡Mierda Al, dijiste que funcionaba!

-¡Antes ha disparado!-se excusó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué demonios…?-el Príncipe se incorporó, con los ojos como platos.

-Sseñoría…-la serpiente también se levantó, asustada.

-Probaré a apretar de nuevo-dijo Billy, apuntando de nuevo al Príncipe. Pero de repente tenía veinte pistolas apuntando a su cabeza. Todos los que estaban en el bar habían sacado sus armas, y les habían rodeado. Desde la entrada el hipopótamo se llevó las manos a la boca, comprendiendo que lo habían engañado.

Billy miró a un lado y a otro, reflexionando. Luego alzó sus brazos.

-¡Sorpresa tío! ¡Has picaooo!-exclamó, emocionado, y uno de los perros que habían estado bebiendo en la barra le golpeó con su arma en el estómago, derribándolo-mierda…-murmuró Billy, dolorido.

-Maldita sea, los han descubierto-dijo Silver desde fuera. Su ojo había analizado toda la escena-¿por qué no le ha funcionado el arma?

-Tal vez ya la había descargado-se aventuró Merlín, que sujetaba la cabeza del desmayado Jim.

-Pero no es posible…-Silver cogió su pistola y disparó. Antes había tardado un poco en salir el rayo dorado, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada ni al minuto-¡Son de un solo disparo! ¡Hay que joderse!

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Merlín, mirándolo preocupado-ellos dos ya están condenados.

-No, de eso nada-Silver frunció el ceño, y puso su brazo en modo metralleta-entraré a sacarlos.

-No podrás-Merlín negó con la cabeza-son demasiados. Solo conseguirás caer con ellos.

-Maldita sea-Silver apretó su mano en un puño mientras pensaba-tenemos que acabar con esto ya…

-¡Eh! ¿Quiéne zoi vozotro?-gritó uno de los buitres, que acababa de regresar volando y los había pillado-¡Fuera de aquí!

-Cago en su madre…-Silver alzó su brazo robótico y le pegó un tiro, reduciéndolo a un par de plumas.

-¡NO!-Merlín se tiró de la barba, desesperado-¡Ahora sí que la has liado!

-¡Hay más!-gritó el hipopótamo, que acababa de asomarse y los había visto-¡Jefe, aquí hay otros cuatro!

-¡Cogedlos!-ordenó el Príncipe Juan desde dentro, y quince de sus hombres salieron disparados de la taberna, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda, ya vienen!-Silver se incorporó y apuntó hacia sus atacantes con la metralleta-¡Llevaos al chico!

La pelirroja y Merlín levantaron a Jim y lo arrastraron, mientras echaban a correr.

-¡Tomad, malditos!-Silver comenzó a disparar como un loco a los hombres de Juan, muchos de los cuáles saltaron por los aires, con diez balazos en el cuerpo. Pero otros llegaron hasta él, y trataron de agarrarlo-¡NI HABLAR!-Silver noqueó con su brazo robot a un enorme rinoceronte que intentaba golpearlo, y luego derribó de una patada al crocodilio que intentaba morderlo. No podría resistir mucho más tiempo…

* * *

-Que gracia ¿no?-gruñó el Sheriff, que caminaba con el capitán cocodrilo, Lelo y Tirolisto, a unas manzanas de allí-cuando agarre a ese cura, os juro que lo mato.

-Luego nunca lo haces-se burló el cocodrilo.

-Esta vez voy en serio-replicó el Sheriff, rabioso. Había conseguido despistar al fraile haría una media hora, y luego había tenido que ir a por ropa a la base del Príncipe Juan. Ahora iba a reunirse con su jefe, esperando nuevas instrucciones-maldito fraile cabrón…

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-el cocodrilo señaló al fondo de la calle, donde había surgido una enorme humareda y se oían gritos.

-Mala noche esta-el Sheriff sacó un revólver, y avanzó hacia la nube.

-¡Ahí os quedáis, malditos!-Silver había soltado una nube de gas como recurso final, y ahora escapaba por entre el humo guiado por su ojo robot. Justo estaba fuera de la nube cuando el Sheriff le hizo un placaje y lo tiró al suelo.

-Quieto parao-el Sheriff le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza-tú me suenas de algo…

-Es el dueño de la taberna de Benbow, en Montressor-informó Tirolisto, perspicaz.

-Mierda-Silver escupió, intentando levantarse, pero el Sheriff le hundió aún más la pistola en la cabeza.

-Mira a ver qué ha pasado-le ordenó al cocodrilo, que avanzó hacia el humo con su fusil en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡Cof, cof! ¡Hiss! ¡Hiss!-gritaba el Príncipe Juan, que al querer salir de la taberna se había metido de lleno en la nube de humo-¡Hiss, donde estás, maldito!

-Sseñoría, me está pissando-sonó la dolorida voz de la serpiente.

-¿Qué es todo este humo?-gruñó Juan, dando bandazos de un lado a otro-¡No se ve un pimiento!

-Sseñoría creo que ess humo-observó la serpiente-y me esstáis pissando otra vez…

-Lo sé-contestó el Príncipe con maldad.

-Ah bueno…-Hiss contuvo un gritito.

-¡AL! ¡AL TÍO!-Billy se encontraba agarrado por dos enormes rinocerontes que lo apuntaban con sus armas, pero al llenarse todo de la bomba de humo de Silver, había perdido de vista a su nuevo amigo-¡AL, NO TE VEO!

Aladdín no podía responderle, y es que no había perdido el tiempo: tan solo unos instantes después de que el humo los rodeara se había escurrido de sus guardias, y había escalado la pared del edificio hasta refugiarse en la cornisa.

-Billy…-Aladdín intentó avistar desde el tejado a su ídolo, pero no veía nada-mierda…

-¡Majestad!-exclamó el Sheriff corriendo hacia el Príncipe Juan, que por fin había conseguido salir del humo, después de ponerse la ropa perdida tras varios tropiezos.

-¡Ya era hora!-le gritó el Príncipe, enfadado-¿dónde te habías metido? Sorpréndeme con tus excusas.

-Fue… fue el cura, majestad-el Sheriff tragó saliva-él ha intentado matarnos…

-¡A mí sí que han intentado asesinarme, idiota! ¡Casi me pegan un tiro!-el Príncipe se puso de puntillas para darle una colleja al Sheriff, que cerró los ojos, resignado-¿Qué tienes que decirme a eso, patán?

-Yo… os aseguro que no sabía nada de eso-se defendió el Sheriff, incómodo.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que no sabías nada! ¡Inútil, incapaz!-el Sheriff miró con rabia al suelo, mientras Juan continuaba su retahíla-¿para eso te nombro jefe de seguridad? ¿Para que me encuentre cualquiera allá donde vaya?

-En la taberna solo estaban nuestros hombres. Y tenía dos buitres de vigilancia. No entiendo como…

-Sseñoría, esse ess uno de loss consspiradores-le interrumpió Hiss señalando a Silver-va vesstido igual que elloss.

-¿Qué? ¡Vaya!-Juan fue hacia Silver, que estaba siendo vigilado por Lelo y Tirolisto, pero se tropezó antes de llegar y volvió a mancharse las ropas-¡Maldita sea, Hiss, infiernos! ¡Estoy hecho un asco!

-Oss pido un auto inmediatamente, sseñoría-le tranquilizó la serpiente servicial-pero antess, asseguraoss…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te has atrevido a atacarme?-gruñó el Príncipe, acercándose a Silver.

-Me llamo Moe…-mintió él, con inexpresividad-no diré nada…

-¿Ah no?-el Príncipe arrugó su nariz-eso lo veremos.

-¡Pero sseñoría, esso no!-intervino de nuevo Hiss-me refiero a ssi tiene mass cómplices aquí… podríamoss seguir en peligro…

-¡Están arriba! ¡Los tenemos!-la voz de uno de los guardias perrunos resonó desde la tercera planta del edificio de enfrente-¡Vamos, subid!

-¡Traedlos!-ordenó el Sheriff a los matones que aún estaban en la calle.

Los hombres de Juan echaron a correr hacia el edificio y empezaron a subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Lo mejor sserá que noss retiremoss cuanto antes-sugirió Hiss, cauteloso.

-Sí, trae ya ese coche-le ordenó Juan. Luego miró a Silver y a Billy-¿y el tercero?

-Esto… se ha escapado-dijo uno de los rinocerontes con timidez.

-Grrrr…-el Príncipe puso los ojos en blanco, con cansancio-bueno, pues a estos liquidadlos.

-¡Sseñoría, espere!-Hiss se acercó al oído de su señor, confidente-lo mejor sserá que noss los llevemoss a la fortaleza, y allí les hagamoss hablar… no ssabemos quien loss ha enviado, hay que sser cautoss…

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea, Hiss! ¡deja de susurrarme en el oído, estúpida!-Juan apartó a la serpiente, molesto, y se volvió a dirigir a sus guardias, que esperaban, expectantes-¡Pedid otro auto para llevarlos a ellos también! ¡Y no los perdáis o estáis muertos!

Mientras el Príncipe Juan se disponía a retirarse llevándose a Billy a Silver como sus prisioneros, la pelirroja y Merlín luchaban por arrastrar a Jim y salvar sus vidas. Los guardias del Príncipe había subido hasta el tercer piso del edificio, e iban a derribar la puerta tras la que se ocultaban.

-¡Llamad a un rino!-exclamó uno de los perros, cuya fuerza no era suficiente para tirarla a bajo.

-¡VOY!-rugió un enorme rinoceronte, subiendo los últimos peldaños al tercer piso.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-gritó la chica, asustada-¡Van a entrar!

-Lo sé, lo sé ¡Demonios!-Merlín echó una ojeada por el ventanal. El reborde del tejado era muy estrecho, pasar sería arriesgado. Pero no tenían otra escapatoria-hay que salir por la ventana.

-¿Qué? Nos mataremos-la pelirroja echó una ojeada por el cristal, aterrada.

-Ya estamos muertos-replicó Merlín, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-Bouaaaagh…-murmuró Jim, atontado. Entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. Todos sus músculos estaban dormidos.

-No podemos cargar con él-musitó la pelirroja, temblando-hay que dejarlo aquí.

-Si lo hacemos, nunca podrá volver a su hogar. Te lo aseguro-Merlín abrió la ventana, y sacó una pierna fuera. Detrás de la puerta, el rinoceronte se disponía a echarla abajo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?-la pelirroja miró al anciano, asustada-¿Qué pretendes que haga?

-La decisión es tuya-el viejo ya estaba en el tejado, aguardando. Mantenía el equilibrio bastante bien, aunque hacía mucho viento, y eso lo hacía balancearse más.

-No… ¡No!-la pelirroja miró al inconsciente Jim, asustada. Fuera, la puerta no tardaría en caer-¡No tienes derecho!

-Vamos, ¡ven aquí!-la instó Merlín, impaciente. La pelirroja observó al chico durante unos momentos. Ella quería salvarse. Hizo ademán de subir a la ventana, pero se detuvo. Si lo dejaba allí lo matarían, estaba claro.

-¡VOYYYYYY!-el rinoceronte chocó contra la puerta y la mandó volando por los aires. Entró en la pequeña habitación seguido por ocho matones-perro, que se asomaron por la ventana para descubrir que los habían burlado.

-¡Por ahí van!-indicó uno, señalándolos. Merlín y la pelirroja gateaban por la cornisa, arrastrando al dormido Jim con ellos. Iban muy despacio, pero si conseguían llegar al otro edificio podrían burlarlos.

-¡Disparad!-ordenó uno de los perros, y todos abrieron fuego contra los tres fugitivos. Fue un milagro lo que evitó que ninguna bala los llegase a tocar. O eso pensó la chica en ese momento. Tan solo una bala la rozó a ella el brazo, causándole una ardiente herida, pero por suerte no se le quedó injertada en el cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible?-se quejó uno de los perros, mirando su pistola sin comprender-¡sois unos mantas!

-Oye, tú también, tío-le replicó otro.

-Habrá que ir tras ellos-decidió un tercero. Los perros saltaron por la ventana y comenzaron a balancearse por la cornisa, acercándose a ellos. Mientras que los tres humanos iban muy lentos porque tenían que gatear para llevar al chico sin caerse, los perros avanzaban rápidos y seguros, aunque uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio y cayó, abriéndose la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó la pelirroja, al notar como uno de los perros la agarraba el tobillo, justo cuando descendían a la terraza del otro edificio.

-¡Suéltela, caballero!-Merlín cogió una maceta con un pequeño arbolito y se la reventó en la cara al perro, haciendo que cayera también a la calle, con más suerte que el anterior. Solo se partió ocho huesos.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Lo asesino de Oxigenao!-exclamó un buitre vigía de Juan, seguido de otros dos compañeros. Estos sacaron sus escopetas, y comenzaron a disparar hacia ellos.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Ariel arrastró a Jim hacia la entrada al interior del edificio, mientras Merlín les lanzaba otras tres macetas a los buitres, esta vez sin éxito.

-Sería un buen momento para usar el arma del chico-sugirió el anciano, cerrando la puerta del edificio justo cuando los perros llegaban hacia ellos.

-¡Solo tiene un disparo!-le recordó la chica, arrastrando a Jim escaleras abajo.

-¡Terminarán por cogernos!-Merlín cargó con las piernas del chico, mientras su mente daba vueltas buscando una solución-tal vez podamos esconder al chico en algún lado.

-Si conseguimos entrar en algún piso-le sugirió ella, señalando las puertas que estaban en el pasillo.

-Cierto-Merlín las observó, pensativo.

-¡Venga, abrid esta puerta!-ordenó uno de los perros a sus compinches, que se esforzaban por derribar la puerta de la terraza para poder perseguirlos.

-¡Es imposible!-le contestó otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que vengan los rinos!-ordenó el primer perro, impaciente.

-Van a tardar-replicó el otro perro, señalando a la cornisa. El rino que había derribado la primera puerta avanzaba a ellos a paso tortuga, agarrado a los extremos del tejado con pánico, y cantando su canción favorita para animarse a seguir.

-Señor…-se lamentó el jefe de los perros.

* * *

-¡Están subiendo desde abajo!-le advirtió Merlín a la pelirroja, viendo como los perros tres rinocerontes subían desde los pisos inferiores.

-¡Entonces nos han atrapado!-chilló ella, horrorizada, señalando arriba.

-Listos… ¡YAAAA!-el rino tiró la puerta de la terraza, y los perros comenzaron a descender también, cercándolos.

-¡Vamos!-Merlín hizo palanca con una barra de hierro que había encontrado, abriendo la puerta a uno de los pisos. Entraron justo cuando una ráfaga de tiros destrozaba el pasillo.

-¡Han entrado allí!-gritó el jefe de los perros-¡Los tenemos!

-¡Dame el arma!-le pidió Merlín a la chica, que se negó.

-¡Solo tenemos un tiro!-le recordó, asustada.

-¡Lo necesitamos ahora!-gritó el anciano, nervioso. Los perros entraron en el piso.

-¿Quequeque qué es esto?-preguntó el dueño de la casa, un asustadizo lechón llamado Piglet. Los perros lo cosieron a balazos antes de que pudiese tartamudear algo más.

-¡Maldición!-Merlín metió a Jim y a la chica en un armario, y luego se fue hacia el baño, para encerrase él también. La pelirroja comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Solo faltaba ver a cuál de ellos encontrarían primero. No tenían escapatoria. No quería que la encontrasen aquellos perros, no quería que la matasen. Se había suicidado, era cierto, pero morir así sería muy distinto.

-Mmmmm-murmuró Jim, tratando de mover sus brazos torpemente.

-¡Estate quieto!-le susurró ella, asustada. Tres perros entraron en el cuarto del armario, mientras un rinoceronte iba hacia el baño.

-¿A dónde han ido?-preguntó uno de los perros, confundido.

-Es obvio que se han escondido-siseó el otro, echando una ojeada debajo de la cama.

-No…. No, no, no-susurró ella, aterrorizada. Maldita sea, los dispararían nada más verlos. Agarró la pistola de Jim, ahora sí que estaba en serios apuros. Pero no quería malgastar el tiro… entonces vio una percha.

-Dónde andarán… ¿dónde se habrán escondido?-canturreó el perro, sonriendo con astucia-tal vez… ¿aquí?

Abrió el armario de golpe, y la chica dio un chillido, incrustándole la percha en el ojo.

-¡UAAAAAA! ¡PUTA!-gritó el perro, arrancándose la percha y de paso su globo ocular, dolorido.

-Muere-dijeron los otros dos, apuntándola. Ella elevó también su arma.

-¡TOMAD ESTO!-Aladdín apareció en la ventana de la habitación, con dos pistolas en las manos. Los perros no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el chico les metió diez balazos a cada uno en el cuerpo-creo que he llegado a tiempo, eh, pelirroja-le dijo a ella, guiñándole un ojo, provocativo.

-Hay… hay que salir de aquí-le dijo ella, aún respirando entrecortadamente. Si esperaba que le dijera un "gracias", estaba equivocado.

-Nunca había matado a nadie-comentó Aladdín, observando los cadáveres de los perros con curiosidad. Un balazo le impactó en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-dijo otro perro, entrando en la sala y apuntándolo ahora a la cabeza.

-¡NO!-la chica, que había agarrado el revólver de uno de los perros muertos disparó al atacante de Aladdín en el pecho, derribándolo. Él cayó hacia atrás, chocándose con su compañero que le seguía, dándole tiempo a ella para dispararle también y acabar con ambos.

-AAAAAAAH… Duele-Aladdín rodaba por el suelo, con la espalda sangrando. La chica se acercó y le echó un vistazo a la herida: la bala se le había hundido muy adentro. No podía hacer nada. Aladdín la cogió de las manos, y la acercó hacia él-he traído un vehículo-le susurró en el oído. Su aliento era cálido, e hizo que a ella se le erizasen los pelos-sube con Jim y largaos.

La chica se asomó por la ventana y comprobó que era cierto. Aladdín había traído un mini, que debía de haber robado de algún aparcamiento. No tenía tiempo de preguntarse cómo lo había conseguido.

-¿Chicos, estáis ahí?-preguntó otro de los perros, entrando en la sala. Fue ver a la chica y sacar su pistola, pero ella ya la tenía sacada, y fue más rápida. El desdichado cayó al suelo, con un balazo atravesándole los morros.

-¡Vamos, tenéis que iros!-le gritó Aladdín, tratando de taparse la herida, dolorido.

-¿Y tú qué?-le preguntó ella, enfadada.

-¡No te preocupes, para mí ya es tarde!-jadeó él, rodando por el suelo.

La pelirroja le observó unos instantes, indecisa. En el armario, Jim se agitaba, aún sin poder moverse.

-Vaya par-dijo la chica, avanzando hacia ellos. Atrancó la puerta del cuarto, y luego los bajó haciendo un gran esfuerzo hasta el mini robado. Estaba bajando a Jim cuando un disparo a través de la puerta rebotó y la hirió en el tobillo. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras sentía un ardor insoportable en la piel. Le sangraba, pero no era tan grave como la de Aladdín. Aún así, no podía andar. Se arrastró como pudo, intentando bajar al mini donde ya estaba Aladdín. Jim permanecía tirado a su lado, en el suelo. A él ya no podía arrastrarlo.

-¡A bajo!-gritó el rinoceronte, tirando la puerta e irrumpiendo en la habitación, seguido de otros cuatro perros.

-¡Ahí está!-gritó un perro, sacando su pistola.

¡BANG! Un disparo desde la otra puerta de la sala le dio en la mano al perro, haciendo que tirase el arma aullando de dolor.

-¿Qué mierdas?-se sorprendió el rinoceronte. Otros cuatro disparos destrozaron la puerta e hirieron a los otros perros. Era Merlín. El viejo tiró la puerta abajo, y disparó ocho balazos contra el rinoceronte. Pero la piel del matón era muy dura, y apenas le consiguió hacer mella. El rinoceronte avanzó hacia él, sonriendo-gilipollas…

Trató de agarrar a Merlín, pero este dio un increíble salto en el aire y lo esquivó, para luego seguir disparándole en la espalda. La chica no podía creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atlético aquel viejo?

-¡CABRÓN!-el rinoceronte alzó sus puños y trató de aplastarlo, pero Merlín le esquivó de nuevo, y le disparó en el ojo. El rinoceronte se llevó las manos a la cara, gritando de dolor, y entonces Merlín le hizo caer con la barra de metal que había usado como palanca. La pelirroja mientras tanto había conseguido lanzarse desde la ventana al mini, y se incorporaba a duras penas en él.

-¡K.O!-exclamó el anciano, satisfecho, pero otro rinoceronte irrumpió en la escena, saltándole encima. Merlín consiguió escurrirse, pero otros cuatro perros entraron en la sala y lo apuntaron. El viejo agarró al rinoceronte y lo colocó de escudo para protegerse de las balas.

Justo en ese momento ella cogió el arma de Jim y apuntó con ella a los perros. Merlín la vio de reojo, y palideció.

-¡NO!-gritó, extendiendo su brazo-¡No la utilices ahora!-uno de los perros aprovechó y le disparó en el pecho. El anciano se dobló, sorprendido, y el rinoceronte aprovechó para apartarse.

Ella no entendía nada ¿no era el viejo quién le había pedido antes que le diese el arma? ¿A qué venía aquel cambió? Pues ya se había decidido. Iba a disparar, cuando una ráfaga de tiros que venían desde otro piso la hirió en el vientre, y a Aladdín en la pierna.

-¡Disparad en el depósito! ¡Que no escapen!-ordenó uno de los perros. Él y otros tres se asomaban desde un piso superior, y cargaban sus armas de nuevo.

-No…-la chica los apuntó con el arma que Jim había cogido de la esfera, y entrecerró los ojos, decidida. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-¡NO!-gritó Merlín, al que los perros tenían rodeado.

Pero ella disparó. Como la primera vez, tardó unos segundos en funcionar. Segundos en los que los perros dispararon de nuevo. Ella vio como las balas volaban directas a su cabeza y al depósito del mini, y de repente pasó todo a cámara lenta: el rayo de luz salió de su pistola como con timidez, y voló hacia los perros que se encaramaban desde el otro piso. Desintegró las balas, desintegró la pared y los desintegró a ellos. En tan solo unos segundos, los cuatro francotiradores se esfumaron de este mundo en un simple flash. Desaparecieron.

Al ver eso, se hizo un silencio. Los matones que rodeaban a Merlín se quedaron de piedra, mirando a la chica. Entonces ella apuntó hacia ellos, y todos se fueron corriendo. Merlín la observó, escupiendo un poco de sangre, pero satisfecho.

-Bien… bien hecho-dijo el anciano, incorporándose temblando. Fue hacia Jim y lo levantó a duras penas, arrojándolo al mini junto a ella y Aladdín-¡marchaos, no queda mucho tiempo!

-¿Pero… y tú?-preguntó ella, asustada. Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-No cabemos los cuatro… yo ya soy muy viejo-dijo con voz cansada.

-Pero… ¿qué dices?-ella se incorporó. Aún le dolía las heridas del talón y el vientre. Le dolían mucho. Pero suicidarse también le había dolido. No iba a pararse a llorar ahora. La chica agarró a Merlín de las piernas y tiró de él hacia el coche.

-¡VAMOS! ¡Ven con nosotros!-le ordenó, asustada. No quería que él se alejara. Le daba seguridad.

-¡Tienes que irte, deprisa! ¡Ya vienen!-la advirtió Merlín con preocupación-¡no me pasará nada, te lo prometo!-se miraron a los ojos. Él también los tenía azules, y por un momento mantuvieron una especie de extraña conexión-te lo prometo…-repitió Merlín, y ella finalmente asintió.

-¡Ahí están!-rugieron los perros, abriendo fuego de nuevo.

-¡CORRE!-Merlín rodó a una velocidad increíble hasta detrás de la cama del cuarto, y disparó con el revólver de uno de los perros muertos.

-¡Merlín!-exclamó ella, consternada, pero obedeció. Pisó el acelerador con su pie no herido y el mini salió disparado calle abajo.

-¡SE ESCAPAN! ¡JODER!-exclamó uno de los perros, antes de que Merlín terminase con él.

-Bien…-murmuró el anciano, antes de incorporarse, arma en mano. Sus atacantes lo miraron, perplejos.

* * *

-¡Vamos, deprisa!-decía la chica, mientras movía el volante con nerviosismo. El autovolante se chocó contra las ventanas del edificio de al lado y contra una farola, mientras continuaba su huida frenética.

-¡AU! ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?-preguntó Aladdín, que yacía malherido junto a Jim en el asiento de atrás. Menos mal que el techo los había protegido de los tiros de los perros, o habría tenido muchos más agujeros en el cuerpo.

-¡No sé conducir!-le contestó ella, histérica-¡Solo tengo una idea!

-¿QUÉ?-Aladdín se pegó al asiento del piloto, manchándolo de la sangre que había tintado sus manos-¿CÓMO NO VAS A SABER?

En Suburbia, la edad de aprender a conducir eran los dieciséis. Aladdín había aprendido a los doce, y le parecía ridículo que con dieciocho o casi ella no supiera.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín vio por el retrovisor a los tres buitres que buscaban vengar a su hermano asesinado por Silver. Se estaban acercando, y empuñaban sus armas-¡hay que darse prisa!

-¡No voy a poder!-sollozó ella, histérica.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Solo haz lo que yo te diga!-le dijo Aladdín, hablándola a gritos en el oído-gira a la izquierda ¡No hombre, a la otra!

El coche zigzagueó torpemente, mientras los buitres lo sobrevolaban. Uno de ellos disparó varias veces, rompiéndole la matrícula y aboyando el maletero.

-¡Ahora pisa el acelerador!-ordenó Aladdín con profesionalidad.

-¡No puedo!-chilló ella.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!-Aladdín estaba de los nervios. El retrovisor del asiento del copiloto se destruyó por otro balazo.

-Gpffff-murmuró Jim desde el asiento de atrás, intentando extender sus manos.

-¡Me duele mucho!-gritó Ala chica, que clavaba sus uñas en el volante.

-¡Joder pues con el otro!-le gritó el árabe, desesperado. La cristalera de atrás de destrozó, y Jim se agitó, con trozos de vidrio por todo encima suyo.

-¡No puedo, me duelen los dos!-insistió ella, cabreada.

-¡Vale!-Aladdín se arrastró como una serpiente hasta quedar entre las piernas de Ariel, y comenzó a pulsar con sus manos el acelerador. El mini comenzó a ir más rápido, y la chica giró a la izquierda, con más decisión.

-¡Hay que salir del barrio!-gritó, mientras los buitres continuaban disparando.

-¡No, los despistaremos y luego iremos en busca de Billy y del Príncipe!-dijo Aladdín, que seguía pulsando el acelerador.

-¿Estás loco?-le espetó ella-¡Estamos heridos, tenemos que ir a un hospital!

-¡Solo tenemos dos horas para acabar con esto, y a este paso la primera ya se va a agotar!-gritó Aladdín, ignorando el terrible dolor que le perforaba la espalda y el muslo-¡Tenemos que matar a ese cabrón!

-¡Estás loco!-ella giró justo cuando un buitre calvo disparaba su bazooka contra ellos. El misil reventó un semáforo, que cayó varios metros hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Los despistaremos y buscaremos al Príncipe!-insistió Aladdín, impaciente.

-¿Con qué? ¡No sabemos dónde está!-la chica causó la palanca de manejo para bajar el coche hasta casi rozar el suelo de la calle. Los buitres volaron más bajo también, y entonces ella subió y se alejó de nuevo.

-¡Ozú!-se quejó el buitre calvo, llamado "Pelao".

-Sí que lo sabemos, pelirroja-le dijo Aladdín, sacando el radar.

-¿Eso no lo tenía el cyborg?-se sorprendió la chica. Aladdín sonrió con chulería, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Caray con el chico…

-¡JODER!-Jim por fin había recuperado el habla, e indició amablemente a sus compañeros que los disparos de los buitres acababan de pasar rozándole el pelo.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín, aún entre las piernas de la chica, se asomó por el cristal y vio la calle en la que se encontraban. Era una larga avenida, pero terminaba en una sólida pared. Tenían que coger un desvío antes de llegar a final…. O no-¡VAMOS!-Aladdín apretó el acelerador, y el mini salió disparado hacia el muro a toda velocidad. Los buitres apretaron el paso para pillarlos.

-¡Ya zon nuetro!-exclamó uno de ellos.

-Vale, cuando te diga, tienes que girar el volante hasta a bajo-ordenó Aladdín, observando la calle concentrado.

-¿QUÉ?-la chica le miró asustada ¿estaba loco?

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Funcionará, en serio!-insistió Aladdín.

-¡Es imposible que salga bien!-replicó ella, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. Un disparo destrozó el radiocasete del coche, que empezó a chisporrotear. No tenían mucho tiempo.

-El depósito está vaciándose-les avisó Jim, que se había conseguido incorporar un poco. Aunque en esa situación debería tener el corazón a mil como los otros dos, el calmante de Silver hacía que se lo tomase todo con bastante tranquilidad. Observó a sus compañeros con la mandíbula caída y los ojos mirando un poco a cada lado. En un momento en el que no hubiera peligrado su vida habría resultado muy divertido.

-¡PELIRROJA, HAZLO O NOS MATAREMOS!-le gritó Aladdín, impaciente.

-¡NOS MATAREMOS SI LO HAGO!-replicó ella, fuera de sí.

-¡Dipara el bazooka!-gritó uno de los buitres a "Pelao". Este volvió a apuntarlos. El coche estaba ya solo a unos metros del muro.

-¡HAZLO, JODER! ¡CONFÍA EN MÍ!-la presionó Aladdín, desesperado-¡HAZLO PELIRROJA!

-Gíralo hacia arriba-dijo Jim con voz trémula-así no iremos hacia el suelo…

La chica miró a Jim por su retrovisor unos momentos, y luego a Aladdín. Un gesto de decisión apareció por fin en su rostro.

-Giraré-le dijo al árabe-cuando te diga, pisa el acelerador.

-Está bien-Aladdín echó un vistazo al muro. Iban directos a estrellarse.

-¡Ze van a chocá!-exclamó "Pelao", señalándolos, perplejo.

-¡Zeguir volando!-ordenó otro buitre.

-¡VAMOS!-la chica dio un volantazo hacia arriba, y el coche hizo un looping girando hacia atrás justo cuando iba a estrellarse contra el muro. El mini pasó por encima de los buitres, que iban a toda pastilla tras ellos, y que fueron los que se estrellaron contra la pared con brutalidad. Antes de chocarse, "Pelao" vio en el coche a la pelirroja, y al chico moreno entre sus piernas.

-¿Pero qué….?-dijo el buitre, pasmado. Luego ya no pudo pensarlo más, porque se estampó contra el muro, y cayó junto a sus compañeros varios metros hasta el suelo.

-¡AHORA!-gritó ella, y Aladdín pulsó el acelerador. El coche, que había girado en el aire hasta colocarse en dirección contraria al muro, pegó un acelerón y se alejó de los buitres. La pelirroja giró de nuevo a la derecha, y se perdió entre las callejuelas.

-¡Mardisión!-se quejó "Pelao", tratando de incorporarse del suelo tras el tremendo tortazo que se habían metido-¡Ezo chavale zon uno homisidas!

-¡TOMA! ¡SE LA JUGAMOS! ¡Sois los amos!-les felicitó Aladdín, gritando ahora por la emoción. Ninguno de los dos quiso chocarle la mano.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó la chica, observando la radio del coche, que humeaba-no tardarán en encontrarnos…

-Necesitamos el coche para entrar en la fortaleza de Juan y salvarlos-reflexionó Aladdín, echándole un vistazo al radar.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no vamos a ir allí! ¡Estamos heridos!-le insistió ella, molesta.

-Solo nos queda una hora y cuarto-le advirtió Aladdín, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Jim no pudo evitar reír. Aquel chaval le superaba.

-Es de locos…-le dijo la pelirroja mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y volvía a dar un giro.

-Todo esto lo es-contestó Aladdín, encogiéndose de hombros-y necesitaremos armas…

Jim rió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo he podido acabar con estos dos?"-se preguntó la chica, echándole un vistazo al par de pirados que acababa de salvar.

* * *

-Es una gran cantidad, sí-dijo el Príncipe, observando las calles desde la ventana de su limusina-pero los ingresos han disminuido este mes. Bastante.

-Bueno, sseñoría, ya ssabe que llega un momento en que no sse puede exprimir máss un limón-respondió Sir Hiss, que llevaba unas gafas de lectura y examinaba la lista de pagos con aire intelectual.

-Déjate de sinónimos-le cortó el Príncipe, grosero.

-En realidad ess una metáfora…-murmuró Hiss, molesto-lo que quiero decir, ssi me lo permitiss, ess que en Ssherwood ya noss queda poco que ssacar.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¡Tengo muchos gastos que cubrir, ¿sabes?!-gruñó Juan, dejando de observar el barrio. La corona en su cabeza se le movía cada vez que se agitaba, y se le caía hacia un lado, como una gorra de rapero-¡Entre ellas mantenerte a ti y a todos estos idiotas!

-Ya…-Hiss estuvo tentado de recordarle al Príncipe que el último gasto que había hecho había sido en noviembre del año anterior, y había sido en el pago extraordinario, pero se contuvo. Sabía que con el jefe no había que discutir de dinero, porque perdía el control.

La serpiente no había conocido nunca a nadie más avaro que Juan: era tacaño hasta el extremo, incapaz de soltarle un solo céntimo a un mendigo de la calle. Hiss tenía incluso la teoría de que era una enfermedad degenerativa, o un trastorno grave. Juan acumulaba los mickeys que le arrebataba cada mes a su pueblo con verdadera pasión, contaba las monedas una a una, hacía montañitas con ellas y las limpiaba, Hiss habría jurado que alguna vez hasta les puso nombres. A lo largo de los últimos años había logrado amasar una inmensa fortuna a costa del pueblo de Sherwood. Aun así, si podía no gastar, lo hacía. La comida de cada día le venía de un restaurante a cuyo dueño tenía amenazado para que le preparase los mejores platos gratis. La ropa la habían robado el Sheriff y Hiss en un atraco a la planta de moda del centro comercial. La corona por supuesto era también robada. Y de su casa los muebles, la cama, hasta la bañera con forma de cisne dorado, todos eran bienes requisados a sus súbditos cuando no habían podido pagarlo. Lo único en lo que Juan se había gastado una buena cantidad de dinero era en el sistema de seguridad para proteger sus riquezas. Eso sí que había supuesto un importante gasto, pero le había dejado muy satisfecho.

No es que Hiss cobrara un mal sueldo; le daba para vivir más que de sobra, y se beneficiaba de muchos caprichos del Príncipe, como de la deliciosa comida o de una cama muy cómoda que había pertenecido al señor búho. Pero comparado con todo el oro que Juan mantenía en reserva, ya podría haberle dado un aumento.

-Sseñoría, tengo una propossición qué haceross…-dijo Hiss, acercándose a su jefe con complicidad.

-¡AGH! ¡Aléjate Hiss, serás lilón!-se quejó el Príncipe, mirándola repugnado.

-Esstoy hablando del dinero-replicó la serpiente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿De mi oro?-saltó el Príncipe -¿qué te pasa con él?

-Quiero decir que ya ess hora de ampliar nuesstros horizontess… de expandirnoss-la serpiente abrió un compartimento que tenía debajo de su asiento y sacó un mapa de Suburbia-lo he esstado esstudiando, y creo que tengo un claro candidato para nuesstra recaudación. Es un barrio al norte, sse llama Montresssor, ssus habitantess ni tienen tantoss possibles como loss de aquí, pero podremoss sacar una buena tajada. Y luego tal vez…

-Un momento, un momento-le cortó el Príncipe, teniendo que colocarse la corona de nuevo con fastidio-vamos a ver…¿me estás diciendo que obligue a los habitantes de otro barrio a pagarme también?

-¿Acasso hay algún problema en esso?-preguntó la serpiente, extrañada.

-No, no es eso-el Príncipe se frotó los ojos-con lo que nos ha costado adueñarnos de este, no me veo con fuerzas para que nos extendamos. Además, no quiero problemas con los otros capos.

-Como oss dije, esso ya lo tengo penssado-le contestó Hiss con satisfacción. Juan lanzó un hondo suspiro-verá, sseñoría, Montresssor no pertenece a ningún ssector de la mafia, porque ess un barrio muy pequeño, y con poco que ofrecer.

-¿Entonces para qué me interesa a mí? ¡Yo no me conformo con migajas!-replicó Juan, enervado.

-Pero sseñoría, Montresssor es un passo para llegar a los otros barrios pobress que tampoco están controladoss-le explicó Hiss pacientemente-entoncess, ssi nos adueñamos de elloss, nuestra familia irá adquiriendo más terreno y poder, y voss tendréiss al fin el resspeto que merecéiss…

-Respeto…-Juan observó su reflejo en la ventana del coche, y compuso una estúpida sonrisa, pretendiendo ser elegante. Él se consideraba atractivo e interesante, aunque era más bien aburrido y lerdo.

-Por ssupuesto, habría que contratar a máss mercenarioss para que sse unieran a nuesstra causa-continuó Hiss-el Ssheriff puede ocuparse de esso. Y pronto loss ingressoss aumentarán, y voss sseréis mucho máss… rico.

-Rico…-Juan miró los anillos que relucían en sus dedos. Habían pertenecido a su madre, pero ahora él los lucía con orgullo. Todos, menos el anillo del rubí. Ese se lo había quedado el estúpido de Ricardo. Al pensar en él, a Juan le vino otra idea a la cabeza-oye Hiss, ¿y qué hay de los prisioneros? Alguien ha intentado matarme-le recordó a su lacayo, apartándose de la ventana de la limusina con precaución.

-Esstán blindadass, sseñoría, no tenéiss nada que temer-le tranquilizó la serpiente, poniendo su cola en el hombro de él-a essoss rufianess los interrogaremoss en el casstillo. Y ya veremos qué ess lo que cuentan…

-Bueno…-Juan se recolocó la corona, observándose en el reflejo con concentración-maldita sea, quédate quieta…

-Ssi me lo permitiss, essa corona oss favorece de forma esspectacular, sseñoría-le dijo Hiss, adulador.

-Oh, cállate Hiss, no necesito tus hipocresías-la cortó el Príncipe, ajustándose la corona entre sus dos orejas.

-Ssolo pretendía ayudar-replicó Hiss, molesto.

-Sí, bueno-Juan se atusó los bigotes-creo que es así como mejor me queda. Soy una imagen… ¡un símbolo!

-Un símbolo…-repitió Hiss, burlón. El Príncipe alzó una ceja, y la serpiente se cayó, por precaución.

-Pensando en tu estúpido plan, serpiente siseante, he tenido una brillante idea-le dijo Juan, casi besando su reflejo en el cristal de observarlo tanto.

-Ay madre…-balbuceó Hiss, preocupado. Las brillantes ideas del Príncipe eran sin duda únicas, pero no en el buen sentido.

-Creo que haré que él sea quien se ocupe de la expansión… es lo suyo-dijo Juan, atusándose los bigotes.

-¿Os referíss a…él?-preguntó Hiss, tragando saliva. Eso sí la había asustado.

-Sí, a él. ¿A quién si no?-bufó el Príncipe, molesto.

-Bueno, hay muchoss "él"-se defendió Hiss.

-Pero cuando yo hablo de "él", me estoy refiriendo a "él"-contestó Juan, furioso. La corona se le había vuelto a caer-a "él", ya sabes.

-Él-repitió Hiss, asintiendo.

-Él-el Príncipe se frotó las manos malvadamente.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Decidme quién ess él para voss, no vaya a sser que esstemoss penssando en perssonass disstintass-pidió la serpiente con educación.

-¡OH, HISS!-rugió Juan.

* * *

El barrio de Sherwood recibía ese nombre por su enorme parque natural, el bosque de Sherwood, que era su corazón. Cientos de hectáreas de árboles se extendían delimitadas por los edificios de los residentes, que hasta la llegada de Juan habían sido gente adinerada que buscaba una zona de descanso alejada de las presiones del centro de la ciudad. Había un gran lago en el bosque, y un río que lo atravesaba de norte a sur, no muy caudaloso pero sí muy limpio. También tenía enormes prados de amapolas, y unos viejos y robustos árboles donde habitaban familias de ardillas y pájaros.

Las normas ecológicas en el barrio de Sherwood eran muy estrictas, solo se permitían circular minis como el que Aladdín había robado o coches con permiso especial como la limusina del Príncipe Juan, y cualquier acción contaminante era duramente penada por la ley. Los habitantes del barrio querían mucho a su bosque, y lo protegían con todo su cariño de la polución y de las empresas constructoras que querían urbanizarlo.

-El bosque de Sherwood es nuestro padre y nuestro protector. Antes prefiero dejar mi casa que verlo sepultado bajo una horrible urbanización-había dicho el alcalde del barrio, el señor búho, en una manifestación que tuvo lugar cuando la empresa constructora Virginia Co. había presentado su plan de construcción al gobierno. Finalmente los vecinos habían ganado la batalla, y el bosque había seguido intacto.

Ni siquiera el Príncipe Juan se atrevía a tocar el bosque; el Sheriff y sus matones tenían prohibido acercarse para evitar problemas. Juan sabía bien que podía robar a aquellos idiotas hasta el último mickey, pero como les tocase el bosque, tendría problemas. Muchos de sus hombres también amaban Sherwood, lo que le daba más motivos para no querer ni tocarlo.

Durante la Gran Guerra de principios de siglo, cuando Suburbia no era más que un enclave y los misiles se estrellaban por todas partes, muchos de los que entonces eran niños se habían ocultado en Sherwood, donde los árboles y el viento les habían alejado de los horrores de la guerra. Habían jugado en el bosque, soñado en el bosque, hasta que el conflicto había terminado, y entonces habían construido sus hogares en torno a Sherwood, para nunca alejarse de él. El señor búho, el viejo Igor, el propio fraile Tuck, todos eran los niños de esa guerra, y ahora, casi sesenta años más tarde, les sería imposible abandonarlo.

Al igual que el Príncipe desde su limusina, Billy observaba el barrio de Sherwood, pensativo, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Los edificios tan solo tenían cuatro pisos, y en los tejados sobresalían árboles y cultivos en los que habitantes de Sherwood trabajaban. Comparado con el centro de Suburbia, donde los edificios llegaban a tener mil plantas y no había ni un triste trébol, aquel lugar parecía de la prehistoria. Sin embargo, a Billy le gustaba. Tal vez cuando se jubilase se buscaría una kelly por allí. Si llegaba a jubilarse.

-Tío, tengo mucho dinero, bastante más del que tiene ese pirado-le dijo el Cobra al Sheriff, que iba sentado enfrente suyo ojeando una revista pornográfica con aburrimiento-libérame y te daré un buen tajo. ¡Puedes salir en mi próximo videoclip!

-No-contestó el Sheriff, pasando de página. Había llegado a Jessica Rabbit, su favorita. Se relamió, encantado.

-Yo la conozco, está tremenda-dijo Billy, que no lo había pasado por alto-libérame y te preparo una cita con ella.

El Sheriff le miró unos instantes, pensándolo, pero luego imperó su sensatez.

-¡No! Y cállate ya, eres un pesado-dijo, volviendo a centrarse en la "lectura".

-Oye, que si necesitas desfogarte no te cortes, eh-le dijo Billy con ironía. Silver rió. Aquel tipo era un payaso.

El cyborg iba sentado al lado de Billy, y al igual que Billy lo habían encadenado. Tirolisto iba sentado enfrente de Silver, con la ballesta preparada para disparar si en cualquier momento se le ocurría usar su brazo mecánico.

-Jefasso… jefasso-le dijo Lelo, que también iba con ellos, al Sheriff, enervándolo-¿esa revista es de recortables?

-No Lelo, no lo es-replicó el Sheriff, respirando con paciencia.

-Ah, jo, jo-rió estúpidamente el buitre-es que pensaba que era de esas en que cortas vestiditos y se los pegas a las chicas, como no llevan ropa…

-¡Te quieres concentrar Lelo!-le regañó Tirolisto, enfadado.

-¡Eso, cállate de una vez! Me ponéis enfermo-el Sheriff empezaba a estar realmente fastidiado.

Lelo se quedó callado, observando a Billy, que intentaba soltarse las esposas enganchándolas con el picaporte del coche. Creía que lograría partirlas si las enganchaba, pero no consiguió nada.

-Creo que sería mejor si cogieras las llaves del Sheriff-le dijo Lelo-pero él las vigila muy bien.

-¡Cállate Lelo! ¿Será posible?-le reprendió Tirolisto, dándole una colleja.

-¿Qué? No le he dicho que las lleva en el cuello-se defendió el buitre. Al instante se llevó las manos a la boca, espantado-ups… perdón.

-Es que es increíble-Tirolisto se estiró el pico, desesperado.

-Lelo, voy a decirle al Príncipe Juan que te despida cuando lleguemos al castillo. Y si no me hace caso te llevaré a su presencia, para que se convenza de que eres retrasado-le dijo el Sheriff sin dignarse a levantar los ojos de la revista.

-¿Podre ver al Príncipe? Que honor-Lelo volvió a sonreír estúpidamente.

-Las llaves las lleva en el cuello…-Billy observó una cadena que se ocultaba en el pecho del Sheriff. Ahí estaba la única posibilidad de liberarse… pero era muy arriesgado.

-No te esfuerces chico-le dijo Silver, que ya había descubierto las llaves con su ojo hace mucho rato-si intentas algo te matarán.

-¿Y entonces qué esperas que haga?-le preguntó Billy, sorprendido-tenemos que salir de aquí...

-Tranquilo-Silver echó una ojeada por la ventana, paciente-tiempo al tiempo.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa por escapar? Aún no habéis visto nuestro cuarto de invitados-les dijo el Sheriff, cerrando la revista.

-No tenemos mucho interés, aunque si queréis os puedo hacer una actuación gratis-contestó Billy, canturreando-¡ _Fireeeeee_!

El Sheriff le metió la revista doblada en la boca, haciéndolo callar.

-Oí en la radio que habías muerto, Cobra. Qué curioso-comentó, rascándose la barbilla-supongo que fingiste tu propia muerte para venir a matarnos, o algo así-se aventuró-pues los paparazzi pagaría mucho por saber que te hemos encontrado…

-La policía también pagaría por saber lo que hacéis aquí-respondió Silver, aburrido-así que me temo que no vas a poder decir a nadie que Billy sigue vivo. Si no, él cantará.

El Sheriff bufó, molesto. Eso era cierto.

-Estamos llegando-observó Tirolisto, asomándose por la ventana.

-¿Por la entrada principal o la salida secreta?-preguntó Lelo.

-¡QUETECALLESDEUNAVEZLELO!-gritó Tirolisto, desesperado. Silver sonrió con satisfacción. Una salida secreta ¿eh?

-No te hagas ilusiones, cyborg. De aquí no se sale, a no ser que el Príncipe o yo lo decidamos-le advirtió el Sheriff, que había advertido su expresión de triunfo.

-Me parece que te crees muy importante-contestó Silver con calma-pero recuerda que en un barco solo se habla del capitán…

El rostro del Sheriff se ensombreció. Aquel comentario no le había gustado nada.

-Ufff, _turn out for what_ …-dijo Billy, burlón.

-Me parece que no se dice así-le dijo Lelo, y Tirolisto le dio otro capón.

-Las cosas cambian-le dijo el Sheriff a Silver, que rió un poco. En ese instante la furgoneta en el que los transportaban dio un brinco. Algo había caído encima de ella. El Sheriff se incorporó, sacando su pistola-¿qué pasa ahora?

-Hemos llegado a la verja principal-observó Tirolisto desde la ventana-pero parece que no hay guardias…

-Mierda-el Sheriff abrió la puerta de la furgoneta para echar un vistazo. Billy intentó echar a correr, pero el lobuno le golpeó con la culata de la pistola, derribándolo.

Una sombra saltó desde el techo de la furgoneta hasta quedar enfrente del Sheriff, y lo apuntó con un rifle de asalto. El malvado tragó saliva, asustado. Luego pareció entenderlo.

-¡Vaya susto me has dado, idiota! ¡Déjanos pasar ahora mismo!-le gritó el Sheriff, furioso.

-Identificación-dijo la figura vestida de negro, sin bajar el arma.

-¡Corta el rollo, payaso! ¡Abre la puta puerta de una vez!-le exigió el Sheriff. El misterioso encapuchado le colocó el cañón del rifle en la cabeza.

-Muere-dijo, moviendo su dedo hacia el gatillo.

-¡NONONONO, ESPERA!-gritó el Sheriff, asustado-¡Está bien, maldita sea! ¡Tirolisto, los _passés_!

El buitre se apresuró a obedecer, acercándole al Sheriff unas tarjetas identificadoras con sus rostros.

-Llevas encima las llaves y no tu salvoconducto-comentó Billy, aburrido. Silver por su parte enfocó con su ojo los pasaportes y sonrió satisfecho. Eso había sido un golpe de suerte.

-¡Aquí tienes, joder!-el Sheriff le enseñó los carnets al extraño, que los miró unos instantes y luego bajó el arma-¡deja de hacer el gilipollas, o te mataré!-le advirtió el Sheriff, pero él no contestó. Dio un enorme saltó y desapareció entre los árboles.

La entrada al "castillo" del Príncipe Juan, una enorme mansión que se encontraba al norte del barrio, en la calle de Nottingham, estaba llena de abetos, el árbol favorito del Príncipe. Luego había una gran explanada, donde él solía jugar al golf acompañado de Hiss y una piscina, ahora cubierta. A Billy le resultaron graciosos los arbustos con forma de seres mitológicos, como un unicornio y un dragón. Juan mantenía prisionero a un jardinero para que se los cuidase. Cada vez que el desdichado intentaba escapar, el Sheriff se encargaba de cortarle un dedo del pie con sus tijeras de podar, ya que los de las manos los necesitaba más.

La furgoneta avanzó por un camino de tierra hasta el enorme garaje de la casa, donde cuatro perros abrieron la puerta y obligaron a bajar a Billy y a Silver. El cocodrilo amigo del Sheriff acudió a recibirlos.

-Por fin. El jefe os está esperando arriba-les dijo con su voz cascada.

-Ese gilipollas de Hood nos ha retenido-se quejó el Sheriff, furioso-¡esta vez voy a convencerle para que me deje matarlo!

-Sabes que no lo hará. Es muy bueno-replicó el cocodrilo.

-¡Claro que no!-contestó el Sheriff enfadado.

-Ni un movimiento sospechoso, porque os disparo a la cabeza-le advirtió Tirolisto a los prisioneros, que no dijeron nada.

-Supongo que intentarán torturarnos-le dijo Silver a Billy en voz baja.

-¿Intentar? Ojalá se quede en eso-contestó Cobra, sonriendo.

-Si les decimos la verdad nunca nos creerán-le explicó Silver, hablando muy deprisa. No tenían mucho tiempo-déjame hablar a mí, y asiente a todo lo que diga.

-Ehehehehe-le paró Billy, receloso-¿y cómo sé que no me vas a vender, colega?

-Vamos, estamos juntos en esto-argumentó Silver-si conseguimos matarlo, estaremos a salvo. Al menos eso creo…

-Está bien-Billy bajo la cabeza, pensativo. Una idea cruzó su mente, alarmándolo-¿oye, y el radar? ¿Lo sigues llevando encima?-si se lo encontraban, los otros estarían en un grave apuro, porque el Príncipe podría encontrarlos.

-Me lo han robado-le tranquilizó Silver-y también el rubí que nos dio la esfera. Creo que sé quién ha sido.

Billy rió, encantado.

-Ese muchacho…-dijo, acordándose de su nuevo colega.

-¡Dejad de susurrar y andando!-les advirtió Tirolisto, revoloteando por encima de ellos.

El Sheriff, que se había adelantado con el crocodilio, se volvió hacia Silver, y le susurró, enfadado.

-No sobrevivirás a esta noche, cyborg. Me encargaré de ello.

Silver sonrió, inalterable:

-Las cosas cambian…

* * *

-¡Tengo que parar!-gritó la pelirroja, asustada. El depósito estaba casi vacío, gracias a los tiros que los buitres les habían pegado.

-¡En esa esquina! ¡Aparca en esa!-le dijo Aladdín, desesperado. Llevaban dando tumbos unos diez minutos.

-Que mareo…-Jim se había tumbado en los asientos de atrás, y trataba de recuperar el control de sus extremidades, sin éxito. Aún estaba bajo los efectos del calmante.

-¡No se aparcar!-se desesperó la chica, girando el volante torpemente.

-¡Me cago en la…!-Aladdín no pudo terminar su taco, porque el coche se estrelló contra el primer piso de un edificio y cayó a plomo al suelo, retumbando. Los tres chicos saltaron por los aires, antes de aterrizar de nuevo en los asientos del coche, doloridos. Aladdín notó como el dolor punzante de las balas que aún tenía incrustadas en la espalda y el muslo volvía a intensificarse y se mordió los nudillos, resistiéndose a llorar. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo semejante.

-Salgamos de aquí-musitó la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del destrozado mini y tambaleándose. El vientre y el talón le sangraban, pero al menos se tenía en pie. Sus dos compañeros no habían salido tan bien parados.

-Sacadme… no puedo moverme-balbuceó Jim, girando la cabeza como si fuese idiota.

-Voy…-Aladdín se incorporó a duras penas y trató de tirar de Jim, pero el dolor le hizo caer de nuevo-¡AAAAAAGH! ¡MIERDA!-exclamó, frustrado. No podía estar así, tenía que ser fuerte. Pero estaba al límite.

-Voy…-la chica cojeó de nuevo a la entrada del coche, y tiró del brazo de Jim para sacarlo. Menos mal que el chico no era muy alto y pesaba poco, porque si no, no hubiera podido. Con Aladdín en cambio era distinto. Medía más de un metro ochenta , y era puro músculo. La pelirroja trató de sacarlo, pero estaba exhausta, y terminó por caerse al suelo-no puedo…-sollozó, rendida.

-Espera…-Aladdín se arrastró como pudo hacia la salida, jadeando por el dolor y manchándolo todo de sangre.

-Espera que te ayudo-dijo Jim, mareado, pero apenas pudo incorporarse y solo consiguió darse un cabezazo contra el suelo.

-¡Tú quédate ahí!-le pidió la chica, desesperada. Si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarlos…

-¿Quiénes sois? ¡Dios mío!-exclamó una voz estridente detrás de ellos. La pelirroja se volvió, asustada. ¿Los habrían encontrado?

Pero era un cura. Al menos iba vestido igual: llevaba el hábito de un monje, y de su cuello colgaba un crucifijo. Ella no sabía mucho de curas, pero suponía que no eran malos. Al menos no debería trabajar para el Príncipe…

-¡Señor! ¿Cómo habéis acabado así?-el cura se acercó a Aladdín y lo ayudó a salir del coche. Era un hurónido bastante grandote, así que no le costó mucho esfuerzo sacarlo. Aladdín le sonrió, agradecido.

-Tienes que… ayudarnos-le pidió al cura, que asintió al instante.

-Claro, entrad. El resto os espera ya dentro-les dijo, cargándose a Aladdín a hombros.

-¿El resto?-se sorprendió ella.

-Yo tampoco puedo andar…-musitó Jim, cuya visión antes borrosa empezaba por fin a clarear.

El sacerdote fue hacia él y se lo cargó también como pudo. Tenía una gran fuerza para lo anciano que parecía. Luego fue hacia la puerta del edificio donde habían chocado el coche, que no era otro que la iglesia del barrio, y abrió el portón con sus llaves.

-Me llamo Tuck, soy fraile, no cura-explicó el hurón a la chica, que cojeaba detrás de él-pero eso no importa…

-Bfffff-murmuró Jim mientras el fraile lo llevaba por un pasillo. Echó una ojeada a la chica, que observaba el interior de la casa muy intrigada. Había varias estampas de santos en los huecos de la pared, y una puerta al fondo daba a una enorme sala con bancos, que debía de ser la capilla. Se escuchaban unos cánticos en gregoriano a lo lejos, ella supuso que del piso de arriba.

-Acabo de celebrar el funeral por vuestro pobre compañero-explicó Fray Tuck, abriendo una puerta al otro extremo de la que daba a la capilla-lo he enterrado en el cementerio del huerto.

-¿A… a qué compañero?-preguntó la chica, asustada. Todo aquello no le gustaba nada. La casa del fraile era muy oscura, y los cantos y las imágenes de la Virgen llorando la asustaban. Cuando entraron en la estancia, escasamente iluminada por unas velas de luz amarillenta, y presidida por un Cristo crucificado de espeluznante realismo, la pelirroja empezó a marearse.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estáis vivos!-la voz de Chicha, la mujer embarazada, sacó a asustada pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Ella corrió a abrazarlos, preocupada.

-¡Vaya sitio para encontrarnos, ¿eh?! ¡Ujujujujuju!-rió Talía, que se encontraba repantingada en un banco al lado del Cristo, acompañada por Melphomene-¿dónde está el Cobra?

-Lo han atrapado…-explicó Aladdín, al que el fraile estaba depositando con suma delicadeza en un banco-necesito vuestra ayuda para recuperarlo.

-Ya…-Talía compuso una mueca de angustia-pues va a ser que no. Paso de morirme otra vez…

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-les preguntó Melphomene, observando a Aladdín, preocupada. El chico se había manchado todo de sangre al moverse tantas veces en el coche, y sus dos heridas tenían muy mal aspecto.

-Déjenme verlos, soy doctor-les recordó Dawson avanzando hasta Aladdín-está muy malherido-observó, angustiado.

-¿Quieres que te traiga mi botiquín?-le preguntó Fray Tuck a Dawson.

-Sí, por favor-replicó el ratón, sin quitarle ojo a la bala que seguía incrustada en la espalda de Aladdín-esto te va a doler, hijo.

-¿Más?-preguntó el árabe con ironía.

-¿Quién ha muerto?-le preguntó la pelirroja a Chicha y Aurora, que se habían acercado a ella. Aunque viendo los que estaban, ya podía deducirlo.

-El chino ese insufrible-explicó Talía, que se había quitado el traje negro y ahora llevaba un vestido de monja, seguramente proporcionado por el fraile-le explotó la cabeza delante nuestro. ¡Le voló por los aires!

-Si hubiéramos ido nosotras delante, nos hubiera pasado lo mismo-dijo Melphomene, que también se había cambiado.

-Ya hice las oraciones por vuestro amigo, y santifiqué su tumba-informó el fraile, entrando en la sala con el botiquín. Le pasó a Dawson el alcohol y unas pinzas-¿y qué le ocurre a ese muchacho?-preguntó Tuck, señalando a Jim.

-Le dispararon un tranquilizante-explicó la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez-dijo Chicha-hay que conseguir escapar de esta pesadilla.

-La única forma de…¡AY!... de escapar….-dijo Aladdín, cuyo rostro había enrojecido por el dolor. Dawson le había quitado la parte de arriba del traje, y trataba de extraerle la bala con las alargadas pinzas que le había dado el fraile-la única manera… es acabar con ese tipo… antes de que se acabe el tiempo…

-No puede ser… tiene que haber otro modo-insistió Chicha, mirando la espalda del chico con horror.

-A mí tampoco me gusta…-Aladdín bajó el tono de voz, porque el dolor le era casi insoportable-pero no hay otra forma…. Ya has visto que nos pasará si no…

-Voy a tener que cortar un poco de piel-dijo Dawson, que como buen profesional no perdía la calma. Fray Tuck le pasó entonces una navaja.

-¡NO, JODER!-Aladdín lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando Dawson hundió el cuchillo en su piel y la levantó.

-Resiste-le dijo Dawson, haciendo fuerza. Pero él no podía… dolía demasiado.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-Aladdín pataleó presa del dolor, mientras Dawson decidía que había que acabar con eso en aquel instante. Hundió las pinzas hasta lo más profundo que pudo, salpicándose la cara de sangre, y consiguió agarrar la bala y extraerla fuera del cuerpo del chico. Aladdín gritó un poco más, sobre todo cuando Dawson echó alcohol en la herida para limpiarla, pues el escozor se le hizo insoportable, pero finalmente el dolor cesó. El doctor comenzó a coserle el agujero, y Aladdín se concentró en mirar al crucifijo, para ignorar el dolor.

"Alá, sé que este no es el mejor momento, y desde luego no es el sitio, pero por favor, si me estás escuchando, ayúdame a volver a casa-pensó el chico, mientras notaba la aguja de Dawson atravesarle la piel y contenía el dolor-déjame volver a ver a Yasmín, y a Abú… déjame intentarlo de nuevo…."

Jim observó admirado como el chico soportaba la operación de Dawson con valor, esforzándose para no gritar en ningún momento. Aladdín se había ganado su respeto, les había salvado la vida en aquel piso y había sido de mucha más utilidad que él. El chico pensó que le debía una disculpa, aunque no se la daría jamás.

-Vamos con esa pierna-dijo el doctor Dawson, bajándole el traje negro a Aladdín hasta dejarlo en calzoncillos.

-Caray, pues no está nada mal el niño-observó Talía, riendo-aunque si el doctor sigue así, lo va a dejar hecho un colador.

-Talía, venga usted a ayudarme con el bisturí-pidió Dawson, sonriendo.

-Ujujujuju, la enfermera-se cachondeó ella, avanzando hacia el médico y sujetándole las pinzas y la navaja.

-Bueno, el tiempo apremia, y si queréis salvar a vuestros amigos debéis ser rápidos-les dijo Fray Tuck a los otros. Un joven monaguillo entró en la sala, trayéndole unas magdalenas calientes. El fraile se las pasó a los ocho refugiados .

-No solo vamos a salvarlos-respondió Aladdín, que ahora cerraba los ojos y trataba de ignorar el dolor en el muslo-tenemos que matar al Príncipe.

El árabe suponía que el fraile quedaría horrorizado al escuchar aquello, pero para su sorpresa se equivocó: Tuck se apoyó en un taburete que tenía cerca y le respondió con calma:

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero antes de quitar una vida salvar otra es lo primordial.

-Vaya… ¡AH!-el doctor había vuelto a usar el cuchillo en la pierna, y Aladdín notó como el cartílago se le abría. El dolor que sentía en la espalda había desaparecido, ahora se concentraba todo en el muslo.

-Ya te puedes hacer un collar con esas dos balas-comentó Talía.

-Si vamos a matar a ese mafioso necesitaremos armas-intervino Chicha. Todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella.

-¿Entonces está dispuesta?-la preguntó el doctor, olvidándose de la pierna de Aladdín momentáneamente. Chicha miró su enorme barriga, donde reposaba su hijo.

-No tengo más remedio. Me necesitan mis niños-dijo con un hilo de voz. Verle la cabeza explotar a Chi Fu y la espalda con la bala a Aladdín la había hecho entender que corría un grave peligro, y que no volvería a no ser que tuviese valor. Chicha respiró profundamente, antes de continuar-y además no sabemos dónde se esconde ese tipo.

-Sí lo sabemos-la pelirroja les enseñó el radar que Aladdín le había robado a Silver, y en el que, moviendo un poco las coordenadas, se divisaba el punto que representaba al Príncipe Juan en una enorme casa al norte del barrio.

-Y también tenemos armas-Fray Tuck abrió un arcón que había a un lado de la sala, y sacó dos fusiles y varias pistolas.

-Vaya con el curita-Talía miró a Mephomene y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Os apuntáis, no?-les preguntó Jim a las dos musas, que asintieron enérgicamente.

-Claro, niño emo-dijo Talía, mirándolo con sorna-¿qué remedio? Además, creo que no haríais mucho sin nosotras.

-Si es la única forma de recuperar nuestra vida…-Melphomene se encogió de hombros.

-¡Y además hay que salvar a Cobra!-Talía soltó una risotada recordando al cantante, le había caído en gracia.

-Yo encuentro todo esto repugnante-comentó el doctor Dawson, extrayendo por fin la segunda bala de la pierna de Aladdín.

-Ufffff… por fin-el chico se secó el sudor de la frente, aliviado.

-Ahora toca coser-anunció Dawson.

-Mierda-el rostro de Aladdín se volvió a contraer con un gesto de dolor.

-No tienes por qué matarlo tú, Dawson. Yo mismo lo haré encantado-replicó Fray Tuck, cargando uno de los fusiles.

-¿Y si lo mata él, que pasará con nosotros?-intervino Melphomene-a lo mejor solo se salva el que se lo cargue…

-No diga eso-Chicha tragó saliva, asustada.

-Como sea, ese león ha de morir-sentenció Fray Tuck-no imaginan el daño que ha hecho a este barrio.

-Creo que puedo imaginarlo-dijo Aladdín.

-Nos queda una hora. Hay que decidirse ya-anunció Jim, y todos se quedaron en silencio. Fue Fray Tuck quien retomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Su mansión solo tiene un acceso, la entrada por la verja principal, pero está muy bien custodiada-explicó con voz pausada-luego hay una larga explanada de hierba hasta la entrada de la casa en sí, pero esta tiene muchos pisos, y es fácil perderse.

-Los pisos aparecen en el radar-indicó Jim. Para él descifrar los ángulos e indicaciones que aparecían en la pantalla era pan comido-hay varios ascensores que los conectan, y tiene cuatro pisos subterráneos. Creo que podría guiaros.

-Si sigues así de sobado lo dudo-observó Talía. Jim ya había recuperado la vista y el habla, pero seguía siendo incapaz de moverse, como mucho lograba agitarse un poco.

-Si él entiende el plano yo puedo llevarlo-se ofreció el fraile-lo importante sin embargo son los guardias de Juan, tiene muchos vasallos.

-Sí, ya lo hemos comprobado-respondió Aladdín, con el que por fin Dawson había terminado, y ahora reposaba tumbado en un banco, aún en ropa interior. Aurora le echó un fugaz vistazo, que él no pasó inadvertido.

-Tengo una idea aproximada de cuantos deben de ser-Fray Tuck sacó un papel, en el que había garabateado unos apuntes.

-Va a sernos usted de mucha ayuda-le agradeció Chicha, ojeándolo:

 _EJÉRCITO DEL PRÍNCIPE_

 _-7 buitres vigías_

 _-80 perros vasallos_

 _-40 rinocerontes (los más peligrosos)_

 _-10 hipopótamos_

 _-9 elefantes_

 _-7 caimanes_

 _-1 cocodrilo de estuario_

 _-1 lobo (el Sheriff)_

-Ciento cincuenta y cinco-calculó Jim de inmediato.

-Dios mío-Chicha se llevó las manos a la boca-es imposible…

-No tenemos por qué hacerles frente-razonó Jim-tan solo hay que llegar al Príncipe y matarlo.

-Pero intentarán defenderlo-advirtió la pelirroja, que observaba el listado con preocupación.

-Tío, nos liquidan seguro. ¡Ujujujujuju!-Talía se carcajeó, pero vio que nadie más reía, y lo dejó.

-¿Sabe algo más de esa casa?-le preguntó Dawson al fraile.

-Bueno, la única vez en que estuve fue en el cuadragésimo quinto cumpleaños del Príncipe, por aquel entonces aún no éramos tan pobres-Fray Tuck recordó a los perros sirviendo las bebidas, mientras los buitres revoloteaban alrededor del homenajeado, fotografiándolo. Juan había lucido un elegante abrigo de plumas y un bastón aquel día, y había sido entonces cuando el Sheriff y sus hombres le habían regalado la corona. Fray Tuck solo había tardado unos días en descubrir que había sido robada de un museo de historia-estuve en la casa, estaba decorada con armaduras y había rinocerontes vigilando, y también había cámaras…

-Entendido. Hay que cortar el sistema de vigilancia-dijo Jim. Se sintió un poco cortado al notar que todos lo miraban con admiración. Debía de tener una pinta increíble de subnormalo.

-¿Y los guardias?-preguntó la pelirroja, que también se había metido de lleno en el asunto. En comparación con el rato que habían permanecido en la sala de la esfera, donde había estado lloriqueando y sin decir nada, ahora imponía bastante.

-Los distraeremos-sugirió Aladdín, apoyándose en el brazo derecho para poder ver a los demás desde el banco. Parecía una escultura griega así colocado-utilizaremos un señuelo, o un cebo.

-¡Bien pensado!-le felicitó el fraile, emocionado- ¡Sí, empiezo a verlo! ¡Le haremos morder el polvo a ese puñetero cerdo!

Todos le miraron perplejos.

-Con la gracia de Dios, claro-se disculpó el fraile santiguándose, culpable.

-Yo no pienso ir-interrumpió una voz. Era Aurora.

"¿Qué problema tienes, zorra?"-pensó Jim. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, y parecía haberlo estado meditando.

-Aurora… recuerda lo que le ha pasado al chino-le dijo Chicha, angustiada-si fallamos nos matarán. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ni hablar. No contéis conmigo-la chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero se sostenía firme enfrente de ellos, resistiendo-ya habéis visto como han vuelto ellos, tienen suerte de estar vivos.

-Tía, no tenemos elección-dijo Talía con desdén.

-Sí, sí la tenemos-gritó Aurora, fuera de sí-¡Siempre hay elección! ¡Y no pienso arriesgar mi vida otra vez! ¡Ya me han hecho bastante daño! ¡Que vaya ese chico si tantas ganas tiene y lo mate él solo!

-Aurora…-Dawson tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué a mí me apetece ir a sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de todos?-saltó Jim, enfadado. No podía moverse, pero no podía contener más su cabreo. Le habían disparado, joder. Si se había librado había sido de pura potra. ¿Qué se creía esa pija gilipollas?

-¡Id vosotros, yo no os lo impido!-chilló Aurora, cuyo cabello rubio se le había agitado y le tapaba parte del rostro-¡pero no contéis conmigo!

Salió de la estancia casi corriendo. Aladdín vio que lloraba ya antes de salir.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que darnos prisa-insistió Jim, furioso-si ella no quiere venir, que la jodan.

-Pero tiene razón-replicó Dawson-Chicha, usted y las demás deberían quedarse aquí. Yo iré con los chicos…

-¡No digas tonterías Dawson!-se quejó Chicha, enfadada-¿te crees que somos unas imbéciles? No tenéis ninguna posibilidad si nosotras.

-¡Sí, yo no pienso dejar mi vida en vuestras manos!-la apoyó Talía-¡viejo atrasado!

-Solo lo digo por seguridad-le dijo Dawson al fraile, asustado. Tuck se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Me parece bien que quieran luchar-el fraile engulló la magdalena de chocolate que se había dejado Aurora y luego cogió el fusil, decidido-¡Muy bien, tracemos un plan!

* * *

-Van usstedess a entrar en pressencia de nuestro soberano, el rey Juan I-les dijo Hiss a los prisioneros como si fuese un guía de museo-less ruego que muesstren su máximo resspeto. Máss bien sse lo recomiendo.

-Mira, lombriz, yo soy el emperador BJC, y como este pibe no me suelte le voy a dar de hostias hasta que le reviente la cara-le dijo Billy, hinchándose como un gallito. Silver soltó una risotada de complicidad. En los últimos minutos se había estado riendo mucho con el cantante.

-No ssabía que aparte de sser mal mússico era ussted un grossero-respondió Hiss, inalterable. Billy alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Mal músico? ¿De qué vas, lagartija manca?

-Ussted no ssabe lo que ess tocar-Hiss reptó hasta encararse con Billy-ussted no ssabe ni lo que ess un acorde.

-¡Claro que lo sé, so payaso!-le replicó Billy, aunque a Silver no le sonó muy convencido. El mayor secreto del Cobra es que no tenía ni idea de lenguaje musical. Todos sus grandes éxitos, la manera de tocar… lo había desarrollado por simple intuición. Habían intentado darle clases, pero Billy era demasiado hiperactivo para eso.

-No tiene ni idea de lo que ess la mússica, sseñor-continuó Hiss-no ssabe nada de loss grandess. De Bach, de Mossart, de Bramss…

-¡Cierra el pico! Sé quién es Elvis y Chuck Berry, con eso me basta-le espetó Billy, y Hiss compuso una mueca de horror, como si el chico la hubiera apuñalado.

-Dioss mío, que blassfemo-siseó la serpiente, incrédula.

-Si habéis terminado, me gustaría ver al Príncipe cuanto antes-pidió Silver, aburrido.

-¡Callaoss!-Hiss se deslizó hasta la entrada de nuevo y le hizo una seña a los dos rinocerontes que la custodiaban para que la abrieran. Luego se dedicó a mirar a Billy con desprecio mientras este entraba-recordaré essto…

-¡Y yo, caraculo!-respondió Billy, sacándole el dedo corazón.

La estancia en la que acababan de entrar era muy amplia, y tenía unas escaleras planas que llevaban a un trono de madera muy antiguo, que era dónde se sentaba el Príncipe, rodeado de cómodos cojines y con un coctel en la mano. Las cortinas eran muy largas, de color granate, y cubrían unos enormes ventanales que se encontraban tapiados. El ojo de Silver giró por toda la estancia y no tardó en advertir que había tres perros armados situados en el techo detrás de ellos, y que cuatro rinocerontes custodiaban las puertas de los lados. Escapar en aquel momento les sería imposible.

-No os mováis-pidió el pintor que se encontraba retratando una inmensa imagen del Príncipe, para la que él estaba posando.

-Tenéis un gran gusto, alteza-comentó Silver con ironía. El Príncipe arqueó una ceja, con aburrimiento.

-Me resultas muy curioso, robot-respondió sin mover casi la cabeza. El cuadro debía quedar perfecto, iba a colgarlo en la pared de enfrente.

-Oh, soy un cyborg, aún conservo mi humanidad-dijo Silver, agachándose humildemente. Su ojo vio a través de la ropa que Juan llevaba dos pistolas bajo su abrigo. No era tonto, no. La serpiente en cambio parecía desarmada.

-Cyborg, como prefieras. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al grano-Juan mantuvo la mirada en alto mientras el pintor continuaba analizando su rostro, que consideraba "demasiado anguloso y desproporcionado"-¿por qué habéis intentado matarme? Y sobre todo de una manera tan cutre.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que solo se escuchó al pintor farfullar y los siseos de Hiss.

-Bueno, no era así como lo habíamos planeado, claro-dijo Silver, riendo un poco-este idiota no contaba con que su pistola estaba descargada.

-¡Detalles!-Billy compuso una sonrisa infantil para el Príncipe, para luego sacarle la lengua a Hiss, que bufó.

-Sseñoría, este hombre ess un sser repugnante-le dijo la serpiente a Juan, reptando hasta su oído-No ssé ssi lo habréiss reconocido, pero sse trata del trisstemente célebre cantante, Billy John Cobra…

-¡Es Joe Cobra, gilipollas! ¡Billy Joe Cobra!-protestó Billy, furioso.

-Dissculpadme, Billy Jean-contestó Hiss maligna, y Billy trató de zafarse de sus guardias para ir hacia ella, sin éxito.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-se quejó Juan, tendiendo un brazo.

-¡No te muevas!-le gritó el pintor desde su sitio, y el Príncipe bajó la cabeza con aburrimiento.

-Puñetas…-murmuró Juan, apretando los puños-tengo curiosidad, cyborg, pero cómo es que tú y ese cantante comoseaquesellame os habéis unido para acabar conmigo ¿qué os he hecho yo, en primer lugar?

-No es nada personal, señor-se apresuró a decir Silver mientras Hiss chistaba, incrédulo-a nosotros nos pagaron para mataros, eso es todo.

-¿Y quién, ssi podemoss ssaberlo?-le preguntó insidiosamente la serpiente.

-Fue "Mossart"-se burló Billy, y Hiss le golpeó con su cola, ofendido.

-¡Essto va por la buena mússica!-dijo la serpiente, satisfecha.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, fideo?-rió Billy frotándose la mejilla.

-¡Parad de una vez!-gritó Juan dando saltos en su trono.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE MUEVAS!-le gritó el pintor, y Juan volvió a recolocarse, murmurando amenazas. Dejaba que aquel artista le gritase porque tenía fama de ser de los mejores pintando retratos, y le había costado mucho conseguir secuestrarlo. El problema era que el pintor tenía fama de ser un excéntrico de muy malas pulgas, y no se había cortado ni con sus raptores. Llevaba tres días con aquel suplicio.

-¿Quién te pagó para qué lo hicieras? Porque tuvo que ser mucho dinero-le dijo Juan a Silver, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos de león.

-Oh, no crea que fue tanto-intervino Billy-con lo que nos han prometido no nos da ni para pagarnos el pan un mes…

-No lo creo. Habrá sido por lo menos unos cuántos millones-replicó el Príncipe, súbitamente nervioso.

-Quevaqueva colega soberano-dijo Billy con malicia-¡millones, ojalá! Mil pavos, y gracias…

-No, no te creo-el Príncipe se revolvió en su asiento, angustiado-¡Si es casi imposible llegar hasta mí, soy un jefe muy reputado! ¡Díselo Hiss!

-Pues ya ves tú-Billy giró los talones haciendo uno de sus pasos de baile favoritos.

-¡Sseñoría, esste tipo ess un mentirosso de primera, además de un péssimo vocalista!-habló la serpiente, que empezaba a estar también muy nerviosa-¡Ess obvio que miente! ¡Ssi es tan rico, ¿por qué aceptaría un trabajo de mil mickeys?! ¡Ess ridículo!

-Ah… claro-Juan suspiró aliviado. Su ego no podría haber soportado valer menos de mil mickeys, era un insulto a su persona.

-Déjame hablar a mí Billy-le susurró Silver a Cobra, que estaba encantado vacilando a aquellos dos pazguatos-si no, terminarás por cabrearlos.

-Déjame bro, yo controlo-replicó Billy muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Estoy empezando a enfadarme, y mi cólera no os conviene-les avisó Juan recolocándose su corona una vez más. Silver observó que le faltaba una de sus incrustaciones, y no tardó en entender dónde podría encontrarla.

-¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS!-el pintor le lanzó a Juan un bote de pintura, que el Príncipe esquivó por los pelos. Juan respiró profundamente, y volvió a colocarse en la postura del cuadro, hablando con la boca de refilón.

-Decidme ahora mismo lo que quiero saber, u os tendré que llevar a torturas-les amenazó, tamborileando los dedos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos matará cuándo lo hagamos?-preguntó sagazmente Silver-tengo un trato mejor…

-¡Eso, ¿cómo lo sabemos?!-le interrumpió Billy-¡déjanos libres, y mañana cuando vaya a la tele te lo digo públicamente!

-¡Torturémosless, sseñoría!-pidió Hiss impaciente.

-¡Cállate, pesado!-Billy pisó a Hiss en la cola, y esta lanzó un agudo chillidito de dolor.

-¡No, basta!-gritó Silver, y tanto la serpiente como Billy se callaron, asustados. Enfadado, el cyborg imponía mucho más-Juan, te diremos quién nos contrató, a cambio de que nos dejes libres. No tenemos nada contra ti, casi diría que nos han obligado.

Silver pensaba decirle a Juan el nombre de otro importante capo mafioso al que conocía y del que podría dar alguna prueba para convencerlo. Luego, cuando los dejase en libertad, volvería a la mansión y acabaría con él. Pero no sabía si antes se quedaría sin tiempo. Los minutos pasaban, implacables.

-¡Fue la poli!-gritó Billy, y Silver se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con ganas de cargárselo. Cobra se giró a Silver y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad como diciéndole "yo controlo". Luego intentó seguir con su mentira-fue la bofia tío, nos tenía amenazados porque conocía nuestros trapos sucios, y nos prometió borrar nuestro historial si te matábamos. Ese era el trato.

Silver se quedó callado. "Joder, es bueno"-pensó para sus adentros. La excusa no era mala, desde luego.

-La policía ¿cómo pueden saber de esto? Tengo sobornadas a todas las comisarías de la zona…-reflexionó Juan, consternado-maldita sea…

-¡Alguien les dio el chivatazo! ¡Seguramente la serpiente esa!-dijo Billy apuntando a Hiss acusador. El pobre consejero tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Sse…sseñoría, esso es ridículo!-trató de defenderse.

-¡Tú sí que lo eres!-le acusó Billy, pisándola de nuevo. Hiss dio otro chillidito, pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

-¿La policía, eh?-dijo la serpiente sonriendo con astucia.

-Sí, zorra-respondió Billy desafiante.

-¿Y ssi ess así, podrías explicarme qué delito cometiste tan atroz como para que te obligaran a matar a alguien?-le preguntó Hiss, irguiéndose cuan larga era hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

-Pues.. pues… ¡violé a una niña! ¿vale?-saltó Billy. "Madre de Dios-pensó Silver-que bestia". Juan, que se había tragado toda la historia, arrugó el morro, asustado.

-¿A una niña? ¿Y te denunció?-preguntó, totalmente sumergido en la historia.

-Hay mucho ruido para trabajar-se quejó el pintor.

-Sí, así fue… me iban a caer mazo años, así que preferí colaborar-se excusó Billy, que estaba encantado con toda aquella mentira.

"No hacemos más que perder tiempo"-pensó Silver, angustiado. Tenían que acabar con el Príncipe cuanto antes…

-Ya-Hiss negó con la cabeza, satisfecho-la condena por violación sson treinta añoss de cárcel, pero sse puede eludir con una fianza de treinta mil mickeyss-Billy palideció-ssi tan rico ssoiss ¿me explicaiss por qué no pagassteiss la fianza, en vez de poner en peligro vuesstra vida?

El rostro de Juan, antes horrorizado, se tornó en una mueca de rabia. Ahora estaba furioso.

-Pues porque… los paparazzi se enterarían… perdería mi popularidad-Billy intentó decir más excusas, pero Hiss lo tenía arrinconado, y se notaba.

-¿Dessde cuándo oss importa la polémica, si ya montastéiss un pollo hace años por agredir a un chico de diez años que dijo que vuesstra música era mala?

-¡Ey, se lo merecía! ¡Vaya niñato!-se quejó Billy, pero ya no tenía nada en lo que apoyase. El Príncipe se levantó, colérico.

-¡A la cámara de tortura!-ordenó, con los ojos chispeando.

-¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS COÑO!-rugió el pintor, y Juan sacó su pistola y le pegó un tiro en el pecho. El pintor lanzó un último alarido de espanto antes de caer al suelo, muerto. Todos miraron al rey espantados. Juan guardó la pistola y sonrió, satisfecho. Hacía años que no mataba a nadie él mismo, era algo que le resultaba muy incómodo, pero esa vez le había salido del alma

-Espero que al menos estuviera acabando-comentó Juan, y echándole un vistazo al retrato vio que era cierto. Se le veía muy bien, imperioso, lo cierto era que había hecho un buen trabajo-¡Llevaoslos!-ordenó el Príncipe, y dos enormes rinocerontes agarraron a Billy y a Silver y los arrastraron fuera de la sala.

-¡Esspléndido sseñoría, ssimplemente excelsso!-le felicitó Hiss-¿habéiss vissto como le he pillado?

-Sí bueno-contestó el Príncipe, molesto-eso ya lo sabíamos todos… Hiss, quiero que lleguemos al fondo de este asunto cuanto antes. Lo dejo en tus manos.

-Por ssupuesto, sseñoría, contad conmigo-Hiss se inclinó, servicial, y luego se alejó detrás de los dos prisioneros, reptando.

Juan se quedó solo en la sala del trono, observando con amargura el cadáver del pintor. Vaya infierno de tres días le había dado el condenado. Pero bueno, ya se había desahogado. Parecería increíble, pero era la segunda persona que mataba en su vida. Que mataba él mismo, por supuesto, porque siguiendo sus órdenes habían sido asesinados muchos más. Pero matar era algo que le resultaba difícil a Juan, como casi todo lo que hacía, y sin embargo al haberlo hecho se sentía mucho más… masculino. Como si valiese más frente a sus hombres, que al contrario que él estaban preparados para ejecutar a cualquiera en cualquier momento. Hasta Hiss estaba más capacitada que él para ello.

-Estúpido artista-murmuró Juan, pensativo. El cyborg le intrigaba, cada vez que lo miraba parecía estar planeando como matarlo, Juan lo notaba. El Príncipe decía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido que le advertía de los peligros a su lado.

-Majestad-era el Sheriff. Juan se volvió lentamente hacia él, aún sumido en sus pensamientos-majestad, me marcho ya, si tenéis algún problema no dudéis en avisarme por medio de Lelo.

-Está bien-Juan le hizo un gesto permitiéndole que se alejara.

-Por cierto, majestad, Robin Hood…-empezó el Sheriff, pero el Príncipe le cortó poniéndole la mano en la boca.

-No lo menciones, estúpido-le advirtió. El lobo asintió, asustado.

-Está bien… el guardián-se corrigió el Sheriff-está muy molesto últimamente. Se comporta de modo hostil, y el otro día estuvo desaparecido toda la mañana hasta que regresó con Hiss a eso del mediodía.

Juan se volvió, perplejo.

-¿Con Hiss?-repitió, extrañado-¿y a dónde fueron?

El Sheriff se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, majestad-dijo, acercándose a la puerta de salida-volveré tarde, cualquier cosa avisadme.

-Sí… bueno-gruñó Juan, rascándose la barba pensativo. ¿Hiss había salido con "él"? ¿A dónde habrían ido? Ya estaba maquinando de nuevo, esa maldita serpiente. Juan no se fiaba un pelo. Hiss podía ser muy inteligente, pero precisamente por eso desconfiaba aún más. Eran inseparables, y nunca le había dado motivos para pensar lo contrario pero… como decía siempre el Príncipe, tenía un sexto sentido.

* * *

-Oss pido encarecidamente que no habléiss todavía, de manera que pueda disfrutar aún más torturándoos-pidió la serpiente, colocándose en el asiento de control.

La sala de torturas estaba llena de mortíferos instrumentos mecánicos con afiladas puntas e implacables hierros. Hiss, que orgulloso se jactaba de haber diseñado todos esos ingenios, se había sentado en el puesto de control, y girando palancas y ruedas con su larga cola hizo que la camilla en la que los dos rinos habían atado a Billy se incorporase lentamente, hasta quedar en vertical. Hiss giró una manivela, y un afilado sacacorchos apareció del otro lado, y empezó a avanzar hacia el Cobra, a quien habían quitado la ropa y estaba en calzoncillos.

-¡EH! ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA?-gritó Billy asustado.

-"Método preventivo contra comentarioss hirientess"-ordenó Hiss a los guardias. Estos le colocaron a Billy un bozal en la boca. El cantante se agitó, desesperado, mientras el sacacorchos avanzaba a su ombligo girando maléficamente.

-Si le ponéis eso en la boca, nunca podrá deciros nada-comentó Silver, a quien habían sentado a un lado de la estancia y cuyo ojos giraba en todas direcciones buscando un modo de escapar.

-Oh, no esspero que hable todavía-replicó Hiss ajustándose las gafas y sonriendo con satisfacción-primero un adelanto de lo que le puede passar, y luego ya conversaremoss.

Billy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el sacacorchos rozaba la piel de su ombligo…

* * *

-No voy a pedirte que vengas. Solo quiero saber… por qué-Aladdín se sentó al lado de Aurora, que se encontraba tumbada en la cama del cuarto del fraile. Ella se giró para no tener que mirarlo, resignada.

-Márchate-le pidió con voz trémula.

-No, todavía no-Aladdín continuó mirándola. Era una joven muy hermosa, pero también muy altiva. Le gustaba, y mucho, pero él era solo para Yasmín, así que se conformó con observarla-yo he muerto, al igual que tú, pero estoy intentando superarlo.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo-replicó Aurora, con la cara pegada a la almohada-no iré, no quiero más problemas, no quiero correr peligro.

-Yo no hablo de eso. Hablo de por lo que moriste-Aladdín la agarró del brazo, y la obligó a mirarlo-¿por qué te torturas con ello?

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?-un mechón rubio dividía el rostro de Aurora en dos partes-no tienes ni idea…

-¿De qué? ¿De qué le amabas? ¿De qué te hizo daño?-los rostros de ambos estaban a solo unos centímetros-lo que te quiero decir, es que no debes dejarte arrastrar por ello. Lo que pasó pasó, y ya no puede hacerte daño. Olvídate de él, o te destruirá.

-Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando?-susurró Aurora, a quien las lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle del rostro.

-Cuando tenía once años un hombre nos violó a mi hermana mayor Alya y a mí. Ella no pudo soportarlo, y se suicidó. Yo en cambio conseguí superarlo-Aurora sentía como los ojos del chico la traspasaban de la intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando-por favor, preciosa, lo digo por ti, olvídate de ese bastardo y vuelve a querer vivir.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Aurora volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada de nuevo, pero esta vez no pegó su cara a ella. Tan solo se quedó pensativa. Aladdín la acarició la espalda y el cabello. Era muy hermosa, su belleza era escultural, no parecía de este mundo. Pero no podía estar con ella. Así que terminó por incorporarse e ir a la entrada del cuarto.

-Chico…Aladdín-le llamó ella, incorporándose levemente. Aladdín se giró a ella, sonriendo-gracias…

-De nada-Aladdín la tiró un beso, y luego salió del cuarto. Se quedó unos instantes en la puerta, y estuvo tentado de volver e intentarlo. Pero se resistió. "Perdóname Yasmín"-pensó para su interior, mientras se alejaba. Hablar de lo ocurrido hacía ya siete años no le había resultado muy difícil, él lo tenía más que olvidado, pero parándose a pensarlo, le embargó una súbita tristeza. Aquel hombre los había maltratado, había violado a su bendita hermana Alya y luego a él mismo, mientras le golpeaba las nalgas con un cinturón. Y luego ella se había matado. Sí, Aladdín entendía bien a Aurora. Desde luego no era fácil superarlo.

-Has tenido mucha suerte jovencita. Las balas solo te han rozado-observó Dawson, echando un poco de alcohol en el vientre de la pelirroja. Ella emitió un débil gemido de dolor, y Jim sintió como volvía a calentarse, encantado.

Seguían en la sala del Cristo crucificado, mientras el fraile se había marchado con las musas y Chicha a ultimar los detalles del plan. Era muy arriesgado, pero esperaban poder llevarlo a cabo.

-No podría hacer algo para que yo pudiera moverme-pidió Jim, cuya cabeza seguía embotada y movía los dedos lentamente, como si estuvieran congelados.

-Se te pasará en un rato, sería peor si te proporcionase yo algo para remediarlo-contestó Dawson terminando de limpiar la herida de bala. La pelirroja se había quitado el traje, y como no llevaba sujetador Fray Tuck (para gran disgusto de Jim) le había dejado una camiseta interior. Eso le incomodaba menos las cosas a ella y a Dawson.

-Gracias por curarme. Es usted un buen hombre-dijo ella, mirándole y sonriendo.

-Tonterías hija, es lo menos que podía hacer-Dawson la acarició tiernamente, y ella sintió una oleada de cariño hacia él. A penas la conocía, y la trataba con una delicadeza increíble-tan solo prométeme que la próxima vez que veas las cosas mal me llamarás, e intentaremos arreglarlo.

-Está bien-la pelirroja sonrió a Dawson-aunque dudo que usted pueda hacer mucho.

-Bueno, además de ser un doctor estupendo tengo mis recursos. Seguro que podemos hacer algo-Dawson recogió el botiquín con las cosas que le había dejado el fraile.

-Lamento mucho que usted muriera, no se lo merecía-la pelirroja balanceó los tobillos, reflexionando-ojalá me hubiera podido cambiar yo por usted.

-Vamos, no digas eso-Dawson rió, despreocupado-aquí he podido ayudaros, aunque si consigo poder irme y regresar a casa, me gustaría ir a buscar a la niña que tenía que curar cuando tuve el accidente en el cruce de Campos…

Jim levantó la cabeza súbitamente, helado. ¿Qué acababa de decir aquel viejo? El cruce de Campos era la zona dónde él se había chocado. No podía ser…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué niña?-preguntó Jim, aterrado.

-Una pobre chiquitina de unos diez años, está enferma de gravedad, y como su tutora no podía pagar el hospital, me ofrecí a tratarla-explicó Dawson-cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, un camión cisterna explotó, y yo que iba detrás salí volando. Ignoro que pudo hacerlo estallar.

Pero Jim si lo sabía. Sabía de sobra lo que había pasado, porque él había sido el causante. Maldita mierda. Veía ante sus ojos la moto de la policía que él llevaba, y su propio cuerpo saliendo volando y estrellándose contra el camión cisterna, que derrapó. El fuego de la explosión habría tardado unos instantes en llegar, y alcanzar al desdichado Dawson. Jim aún veía a la niña de cabello negro, que estaba en el cruce, por la que había frenado para no atropellarla. ¿Sería posible que fuese a la que se refería Dawson…?

No podía ser. El mundo se le venía encima. Los ojos de aquella niña, la sonrisa bonachona de Dawson, el camión cisterna… Era él de nuevo, era el culpable.

-¿Te ocurre algo, muchacho?-preguntó Dawson, preocupado. La pelirroja también le miraba con extrañeza.

-Joder…-Jim miró al doctor, asustado. Ojalá hubieran respondido los músculos de su cuerpo, y hubiera podido alejarse de allí corriendo.

* * *

 **Si os gustó dejad un review. Sugerencias y críticas constructivas son siempre muy bien recibidas.**


	4. EL PRÍNCIPE

**NOTA: En este fic las reviews y reflexiones las hago al final.**

* * *

...

 **MISIÓN 1: EL REY PELELE (CONTINUACIÓN)**

 _Veía a la niña. Girándose, alzando la vista hacia él. Estaba indefensa. Si no frenaba en ese mismo instante, se la llevaría por delante. Pero ya no había carretera. Ni moto. Todo era blanco. Solo estaba él… y la niña._

 _Jim flotaba, flotaba por un espacio en blanco infinito, y veía caras, caras que flotaban a su alrededor y abrían mucho la boca, suplicantes. Veía el rostro del doctor Dawson, a quien él mismo había causado la muerte, y veía el rostro de Silver, y de su madre. Quiso gritar, pero no le salían las palabras. No había sonido, no había nada. Solo dolor._

 _Solo muerte._

-…sobando?-Jim levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los intensos ojos castaños de Aladdín, que le miraban extrañados.

-Q… ¿qué?-preguntó el chico, saliendo de su embotamiento. Sentía como si su mente hubiera salido del cuerpo y hubiera volado cientos y cientos de kilómetros, acabando de aterrizar de nuevo.

-Aún estás drogado-Aladdín le miró divertido, y le pasó una copa de vino-toma, no sé qué tendrás pero si hay algo que despierta es el alcohol.

Jim se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió. El vino tenía un sabor muy amargo, y observando el recipiente se dio cuenta de que era de plata.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-preguntó el chico, aunque creía saber la respuesta…

-No sé, la tenía el cura en una mesa que hay en la iglesia-explicó Aladdín rascándose el cabello con inocencia-supongo que se echará un traguito antes de empezar la misa.

-Claro…-Jim dejó la copa a un lado, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Aquel tío no dejaba de sorprenderle. Pero al instante se acordó del doctor Dawson, y la sonrisa desapareció. Miró a Aladdín con gesto sombrío-¿te importaría irte?-le preguntó sin más contemplaciones.

Aladdín se apartó de su lado, con una expresión triste en el rostro. A Jim le hubiera gustado saber qué cojones le ocurría, pero él tenía su propio problema en aquel instante. Había causado la muerte de una persona. Tal vez de más. "No, claro que no tío-se dijo a sí mismo-si hubiera muerto más gente, también habrían ido a parar a la habitación…" ¿o no? Tal vez la esfera solo había escogido a unos cuántos muertos al azar, o los que le habían interesado… ¿era eso posible? No podía imaginarlo. De todas formas, si no recordaba mal, el doctor había llegado a la estancia antes que él, y si en teoría Jim había muerto primero… ¿no debería haber sido el chico el que llegase antes? ¿No? Maldita sea, todo le daba vueltas, todo le agobiaba. No podía imaginar a aquel buen hombre en su coche, dirigiéndose a la casa de la niña dispuesto a curarla, y de repente saltando por los aires. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de arrancarse el rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal por algo, tan responsable. No quería seguir con aquel sentimiento de culpa, atenazándole en el estómago.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad-Jim volvió a levantar la mirada cuando escuchó decir aquello al árabe-tú me ayudaste, y yo te robé la tabla, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí. Soy un gilipollas. Lo siento.

Jim miró a Aladdín, perplejo. El chico mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y tenía una amarga expresión en el rostro. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Jim no recordaba que nadie se hubiese disculpado con él antes. No recordaba que nadie se hubiese sentido mal por haberle hecho algo a él. Nunca. Parpadeó, perplejo.

-Te juro que si volvemos te lo compensaré Jim. Tienes mi palabra-Aladdín le miró unos segundos, muy serio, y luego salió de la sala. Jim volvía a estar solo, a la escasa luz de las velas y con el Cristo en la cruz observándolo. Podría haber aprovechado y probar suerte rezando, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

-Mierda-murmuró el chico. Seguía sin poder moverse, y sin embargo que acompañase a los demás era vital para la misión-mierda, mierda…-no sabía que más decir. Aladdín se había disculpado por algo de lo que realmente no tenía la culpa, y Jim lo sabía. Era él, y no Aladdín, quien había decidido robar aquella maldita moto. Era él, y no Aladdín quien se había saltado los límites de velocidad y había hecho que la policía lo siguiera. Él sí que había causado la muerte de Dawson-¡MIERDA!-gritó Jim, incapaz de contener más su rabia, y las velas de la estancia temblaron. Por un momento estuvo mirando el crucifijo, y le asaltó una horrible idea. Que si Él realmente existiese, difícilmente podría perdonarlo.

* * *

-Ya están cargados-le informó el fraile a Dawson, poniéndose un rifle en la espalda-habrá que ser muy rápidos.

-Dios nos ampare y nos perdone en lo que estamos a punto de hacer-respondió el doctor, visiblemente angustiado.

-Dios ampare al Príncipe, cuando lo mandemos a su lado-replicó el fraile poniéndole una mano en el hombro esperanzado. Dawson se cuestionó asustado cuanta sed de sangre tenía aquel hombre para estar tan exaltado.

-Sigo insistiendo en que yo debo ir-dijo Chicha, enfadada-el futuro de mi familia está en juego y yo no puedo dejarlo en sus manos.

Dawson fue hacia ella y la cogió de las manos, preocupado.

-Chicha, entiéndame. Aurora tiene razón, es muy peligroso, y si a usted o a su hijo le ocurriera algo yo no podría perdonármelo. Por favor, no complique más las cosas. El plan resultará, téngalo por seguro.

-Quisiera creerlo, pero dudo-replicó con angustia la embarazada.

-Es normal tener dudas hija mía, pero confía en Dios. Él nos ha reunido aquí para acabar con ese tirano, y nos dará fuerzas para que podamos volver a casa-Fray Tuck abrazó a Chicha y luego la hizo sentarse en una silla, entregándole un rosario-toma, cógelo. Reza por nosotros mientras no estamos, para que nos vaya bien ¿lo harás?

-S… sí-Chicha se secó las lágrimas que volvían a asomar a sus ojos, y agarró con fuerza el rosario-pero de todas formas tened cuidado-pidió con un hilo de voz.

-Descuida-dijo Aladdín, que acababa de llegar y giraba una pistola en su mano-hay que moverse, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Voy a por el chico-dijo Fray Tuck, recorriendo el pasillo en busca de Jim.

-Supongo que iré con Aurora… me necesitará-dijo Chicha, levantándose. Pasó su mano por el rostro de Dawson, que sonrió con tristeza-muchas gracias por todo, David. Me has ayudado mucho. Si dejamos atrás toda esta pesadilla, quiero que seas tú quien le dé a luz.

-¡Cielos, no! Hace mucho que no me ocupo de eso-rió Dawson-pero si aceptaría ser su padrino.

-Por supuesto-Chicha sonrió, y luego abrazó también a Aladdín, que tuvo cuidado de no apretar su vientre demasiado-ten cuidado, eres muy joven…

-Tranquila-Aladdín la sonrió-yo también quisiera ir al bautizo. Y seguro que Billy también.

-Bueno tú puedes ir pero Billy ya veremos-Chicha sonrió pícaramente, y Aladdín y Dawson la imitaron.

-¿A dónde va a ir? ¡Yo no me lo pierdo! ¡Ujujujujuju!-Talía acababa de salir de un baño, seguida de Melphomene y la pelirroja. Las tres habían vuelto a ponerse los uniformes negros, por precaución. Si la esfera les había dado armas para que se defendieran, esa ropa también debía de servir para algo…

-Tía, somos como mazo suicidas-comentó Melphomene viendo el amplio arsenal que el fraile Tuck había metido en las bolsas.

-Ni te rayes-Talía cogió una pistola comprobó que estaba cargada-esto es como tocar castañuelas, pero matando.

-Ah, claro ¡qué fácil! ¡Ujujujujuju!-las dos comenzaron a reírse y siguieron comentando las posibles comparaciones que tenía disparar.

-Ya estoy aquí-Fray Tuck regresó con Jim en brazos. El chico sujetaba como podía el radar que detectaba a Juan y al resto de sus compañeros.

-Esto es un asco-comentó Jim, sonrojado, al verse puesto como un niño en los brazos del fraile. Ariel sonrió un poco, burlona, y Jim la fulminó con la mirada.

-Estos son Gus y Jaqu-explicó Fray Tuck, señalando a los dos monaguillos que lo habían acompañado-ellos también han sufrido la tiranía de Juan, y ahora quieren ayudarnos-Fray Tuck se giró hacia una estampa de la Vírgen María, que oraba en dirección al cielo-Santa Madre acompáñanos en el camino y ayúdanos en este trance, para librar a este mundo del mal. Por Jesucristo, nuestro señor.

-Amén-dijeron Chicha y Dawson. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que mientras unos rezaban, otros quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos. "No debería estar yendo-pensó Jim, preocupado-nadie puede garantizar mi seguridad, me matarán seguro". Silver le necesitaba, eso era cierto, y Jim sabía que si llegaban hasta el cyborg luego él se ocuparía de protegerlo. Pero es que el plan de rescate ya era muy improbable en su primera fase, dudaba mucho que pudiera salir bien. "Podría pedir quedarme, como Aurora-pensó Jim-¡que cojones, estoy inválido! Podría hacerlo…". Pero Aladdín y Ariel se enfrentarían solos a esos cabrones, y también Dawson. Si le debía una a alguien, era al ratónido. Tenía que ir, solo por Dawson. Si no, sabía que su puta conciencia no le dejaría de atormentar nunca más.

-Muy bien… ¡pues vayamos!-el fraile abrazó a Chicha una última vez y luego abrió la puerta, subiendo a la furgoneta en la que transportaba al Cristo en las procesiones-¡Jaqu, coge tú el otro coche!

-Ahora mismo, Fray-replicó el monaguillo. Era delgado y nervioso, mientras Gus parecía más tranquilo (Jim diría estúpido) y estaba muy rellenito.

-Allá vamos, Príncipe-dijo Fray Tuck, encendiendo el autovolante. Jim iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza de lado.

-Allá vamos-murmuró, alicaído. "Palmamos, seguro"-fue lo último que pensó antes de que Fray Tuck arrancase.

Desde los asientos de atrás de la furgoneta Aladdín echó una ojeada a la iglesia, que durante el último cuarto de hora había sido su remanso de paz, su refugio. Se había sentido muy a gusto allí. Llovía de nuevo, así que Chicha les dijo adiós desde el portal y luego se metió dentro, cerrando con llave. Aladdín sonrió, quería mucho a esa mujer, ojalá hubiese sido ella su madre. Tal vez, con el tiempo…

Entonces vio a Aurora en la ventana, observando con rostro inexpresivo los coches marcharse. Aladdín la hizo un gesto de despedida, y la rubia solo agachó la cabeza y cerró las cortinas.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada, nada…-Aladdín se acomodó en su asiento, y la echó un vistazo. Ella parecía muy asustada. No permitiría que la hicieran daño, los había salvado-¿lista para más marcha?

-No-la pelirroja se sentó a su lado, con las rodillas pegadas a la barbilla, y se encogió asustada.

La furgoneta dejó la calle de la iglesia, y se internó en las estrechas callejuelas del barrio, hacia el distrito de Nottingham.

* * *

-Bien, veamoss-Hiss se reajustó las gafas y se acercó a Billy con una sibilina sonrisa en los labios-ahora voy a haceross unass preguntass, y oss rogaría que contesstaraiss…

-Agh…-Billy no tenía fuerzas. El ombligo le sangraba, se lo habían perforado, y también los pezones. La serpiente había calculado con un rigor sádico como hacerle el suficiente daño sin llegar a causarle una herida mortal. Aún los necesitaba con vida…

-Eres una cabrona-le dijo Silver, que había observado toda la escena aterrorizado.

-Mi género es macho-le corrigió Hiss, molesto. ¿Por qué siempre se confundían? La gente daba por hecho que todas las serpientes eran hembras, eso le jorobaba mucho.

-Suéltanos. Te diré todo lo que quieres saber, pero déjanos marchar-pidió el cyborg con voz ronca. Maldita sea, si los dos rinocerontes que lo vigilaban se despistaran un rato tal vez podría usar su brazo robótico para atacarlos y escapar. Pero sabía que era muy difícil. Demonios…

-Me lo dirán de todass formas, assí que puedo sseguir con esto-Hiss tiró de otra palanca. La escasa luz que había en la sala de tortura hacía que las gafas que llevaba puestas se volvieran opacas, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. En la sala de torturas había todo tipo de instrumentos afilados y cortantes que colgaban del techo y que se interconectaban entre ellos por mecanismos. Silver había analizado todos ellos, y como ya suponía había llegado a la conclusión de que todos convergían en el puesto de control que manejaba la serpiente. Con solo tirar de una de esas palancas o apretar un botón, Hiss podía hacerles cualquier cosa.

-Te aseguro que el tiempo apremia, serpiente-insistió Silver. Billy le miró agradecido. El cyborg trataba de evitar que lo torturasen más-pero como tú quieras.

Hiss se quitó las gafas, y miró a Silver, pensativo.

-¿Qué oss hace pensar que voy a creeross?-preguntó, meditabundo-ess obvio que mentiss, para ssalvar a vuesstro amigo.

-Oh, vamos, que sufra un poco me importa un pito-replicó Silver impaciente. El tiempo corría, y no quería ni pensar que ocurriría si se les acababa. Como poco, estarían muertos de verdad-solo quiero acabar con esto y salvar el pellejo, como es lógico.

-No oss ssigo-dijo Hiss, rascándose la barbilla con su cola.

Silver miró a los rinocerontes fingiendo cautela, y luego se acercó a la serpiente. Los rinos iban a impedírselo, pero Hiss les detuvo con un gesto.

-Ahora que no está tu jefe-le susurró Silver, confidente-te diré que tenéis los días contados. El resto de familias han decidido suprimiros, porque temen que seáis demasiado poderosos…

-¿Cómo?-Hiss abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No podía ser, tenía que estar mintiendo-¿qué deciss?

-Lo que oyes, a nosotros nos contrataron para liquidaros, ese era el plan, pero nos dieron las armas descargadas sin que lo supiéramos, debe de ser algún tipo de maniobra. Esperan que deis un paso en falso-mintió Silver astutamente. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, tanto el Príncipe como la serpiente se lo tenían muy creído. Seguro que esperaban expandir su "reino" con el tiempo, Silver había visto a muchos jefecillos como ellos, y ahora jugaba su última carta haciéndoles creer que los altos mafiosos se habían fijado en ellos-les interesa vuestra zona, serpiente. Y vuestro dinero…

-No ess possible-Hiss se retorció, nervioso. Aquel condenado cyborg debía estar mintiendo. Pero se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta que le atenazaba. Pero no podía ser, porque Khan se lo había asegurado…

-Yo diría que sí-Silver sonrió, mostrándole a Hiss sus manos encadenadas-pero aún estás a tiempo… suéltanos, y te prometo que a cambio te salvaré el pellejo.

La serpiente estaba bloqueada por la información que Silver acababa de darle, pero en aquel mismo instante recobró el control. ¿Qué pruebas tenía aquel estúpido de lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Ni que nunca hubiera escuchado excusas patéticas de ese tipo!

-Ponedle el bozal de nuevo-ordenó a los rinos, que se apresuraron a obedecer. Billy se retorció con el bozal otra vez en la boca, presa del miedo. ¿Qué iban a hacerle ahora?-Bien, vamoss a ver-Hiss tiró de otra palanca, y esta vez apareció una sierra. Le amputaría un brazo, a ver si cantaban entonces.

-¡Oye, ¿qué cojones haces?! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-saltó Silver, enfadado-¡Sácanos de aquí, apenas nos queda tiempo serpiente!

-Sserá mejor que me dess pruebass de lo que esstáss diciendo-respondió Hiss con calma-o no tendré más remedio que sseguir con esto.

-¡Maldita sea, no estoy mintiendo!-saltó Silver, desesperado-¡Si no nos sueltas ahora, enviarán una partida de mercenarios a asaltar la casa y nos matarán a todos! ¡Se trata de Rátigan!

La sierra se detuvo en el momento, a la vez que Hiss se agarraba al asiento, a punto de caerse desmayada. ¿Qué acababa de decir aquel tipo?

-Ra… ¿Rátigan?-repitió la serpiente, aterrorizada. Se trataba del líder de todas las familias, la cabeza de la mafia de Suburbia. Nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, al menos que fuera algo muy grave. Por supuesto Silver lo sabía, conocía todo el mundillo ilegal de la ciudad, y ahora que se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte le importaba un comino el problema en el que pudiera meterlo mencionar a Rátigan.

-Sí, el maldito Rátigan, el jefe de todos los jefes-insistió Silver furioso-¿sabes quién es, no?

-Esstáis mintiendo-dijo Hiss, espantado. Se negaba a creerlo-esstá claro…

-Ya. Pues díselo a él cuando vengan sus hombres-mintió Silver-¿crees que el mismísimo Billy Joe Cobra hubiera formado parte de esto de no ser porque había contraído deudas con Rátigan?

Hiss miró a Billy, que tenía los ojos fijos en la sierra y temblaba. Las cuchillas estaban a solo unos centímetros de su brazo derecho.

-¿Por qué iba Rátigan a enviar a una persona sin experiencia en el asesinato para matarnos¿-preguntó la serpiente con un hilo de voz. Ya se temía la respuesta.

-Porque da por sentado que vais a morir de un modo u otro, y si se ahorra en mercenarios profesionales, mejor-explicó Silver, sonriendo. La esfera negra había sido astuta al elegirlos, les facilitaba poder colar ese tipo de mentiras-a fin de cuentas, no sois tan importantes-la serpiente tragó saliva de nuevo. Empezaba a asustarse de verdad. Si Juan se enteraba… Silver se acercó aún más a él, con maldad-aunque yo creo que esperaban que nos cogierais… para que dierais un paso en falso…

-No… no puede sserr…-Hiss negó, espantado-no puede sser… estáis mintiendo-se repitió, aterrado.

-Déjanos ir-le repitió Silver-o ven con nosotros.

Lo tenía en el bote. Bendito fuese aquel maldito Rátigan, que tanto miedo infundía en sus subalternos.

"¿Qué diablos tramas, Hiss?"-pensó el Príncipe Juan, que sigiloso había bajado las escaleras hasta la sala de torturas, y acababa de escuchar el último fragmento de su conversación. La serpiente había ido a algún lugar con Hood… algo se traían entre manos, y él iba a descubrirlo. Todos tomaban por imbécil a Juan, pero no se había convertido en el cabeza de una mafia por nada.

* * *

-Aquí Fray Tuck ¿me recibís?-preguntó el cura, hablando al otro coche por radio.

-¡Alto y claro Fray!-respondió Jaqu, que conducía el coche-¡Estamos llegando!

-Bien, recordad que la prioridad es llegar hasta él y matarlo, no importa cuántos quedemos por el camino-dijo el fraile, con voz seria-el factor sorpresa es nuestra mejor baza.

-¡A por ellos!-gritó Jaqu, y Gus le vitoreó.

-No tengas miedo muchacho. Nosotros te protegeremos-le dijo Tuck a Jim, que miraba por la ventana angustiado.

-No tengo miedo. Sé que esto no va a servir de nada-respondió con voz débil.

-Tienes muy poca fe para ser tan joven-el fraile giró en la avenida principal. Ya no estaban muy lejos. Y aún les quedaba toda una hora por delante…

-La fe es un asco-contestó Jim. Le importaba una mierda si eso ofendía al viejo o no. Para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

-No hablo de la fe en el Señor. Yo a tu edad tampoco tenía. Hablo de la fe en la vida, en general. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis sueños. Y eso es en parte culpa nuestra. Nos hemos encargado de destruirlos.

-Ya…-Jim se quedó pensativo, reflexionando las palabras del cura. Él había tenido un sueño, y se lo había jodido solito. No tenía fe ni quería tenerla. Todo aquello era un asco.

-Cuando volvamos a la Gran Aceituna, le diré a Sifo que nos suba el sueldo-le dijo Talía a Melphomene-y si no, nos iremos a otro club.

Melphomene sonrió, incómoda, y luego miró a la pelirroja, que también había escuchado el comentario. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Durante el rato en que se habían estado cambiando, Melphomene le había contado a Talía toda su historia: de como ella, Talía y otras tres chicas habían formado el grupo como parte de un sueño cuando estaban en el instituto, y como habían logrado triunfar en distintos locales sin éxito, acabando en el de Sifo, que las insultaba y pagaba miserablemente. De las cinco chicas solo una, Calíope, que junto a Talía era "la jefa", había continuado su carrera universitaria, pero luego no había obtenido trabajo porque las actuaciones y los ensayos les ocupaban todo su tiempo. "Las musas" llevaban ocho años peleando por convertirse en un grupo musical respetado, pero ya fuera porque sus canciones no tenían garra, o porque sus actuaciones no eran lo suficientemente impresionantes, las chicas no habían conseguido salir del anonimato, y empezaban a perder la fe. Y entonces a Melphomene le había surgido un trabajo como cuidadora en un colegio infantil, y no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazarlo. Había comunicado a sus amigas su intención de dejar el grupo para empezar con ello, y Talía se había negado.

-Tía, estamos a nada de conseguirlo-dijo la gorda, exaltada-¡No podemos rendirnos ahora! ¡Es exactamente esto lo que ha destruido a grandes grupos!

-No somos un gran grupo Talía-había dicho Calíope, defendiendo a Melphomene-por si no te acuerdas en el último show solo vendimos la mitad de entradas, y muchas fueron para la familia. Hay que cambiar de objetivo ya.

-¿Pero sois idiotas? ¡Tenemos la nueva canción! ¡Nos llevará a lo más alto!-insistió Talía, que no podía creer que todas estuvieran de parte de su amiga.

-Eso dijiste con la anterior, y también con la anterior-replicó Calíope, con cansancio.

-Hicimos una promesa-dijo Talía, ceñuda. Hablaba del juramento que en instituto las cinco habían hecho una noche de borrachera, el juramento de permanecer siempre juntas y triunfar.

-¡Una promesa de instituto!-saltó Calíope, enfadada-¡Teníamos quince años Talía! ¿Cómo puedes seguir con eso?

-¿Y nos hemos esforzado tanto para nada? ¿Para qué ahora no hayamos logrado lo que queríamos?-gritó Talía, furiosa.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa en la vida real Talía! ¡Y lo sabes!-Calíope se había sentado en una de las sillas del camerino, rendida-mira, Melphomene quiere formar una familia, y yo también quiero sentar la cabeza. Supongo que vosotras también pensáis igual-les dijo a las otras dos, Clío y Terpsichore, que asintieron también. Calíope miró a Talía con tristeza-sé que esto era lo que queríamos Talía, pero parece que no es lo que quieren los demás.

-No podéis hablar en serio-había respondido Talía, como un autómata-estas no son mis amigas.

Después se había marchado a su casa y había roto a llorar en la cama, hasta que Neso la había echado para poder dormir un rato. Talía no volvió a hablarlas hasta varios días después, cuando después de reflexionarlo largo y tendido al fin había roto con el centauro, y parecía muy satisfecha.

-No nos pidas eso, por favor-le dijo Calíope al escuchar su propuesta.

-La última actuación… por favor-suplicó Talía, poniendo ojos de cachorrito-daremos lo mejor de lo mejor, y cantaremos la canción nueva… tal vez funcione.

-No va a funcionar-la cortó Calíope, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero nos iremos con el pabellón bien alto. Al menos eso nos lo debemos-insistió Talía, y ahí sabía que su amiga no se negaría. Calíope terminó por rendirse, dando una seca cabezada.

-Está bien chicas-le dijo a Melphomene, Clío y Terpsichore-vamos a ensayar…

Talía había estado muy emocionada, y, segura como se sentía de que la nueva canción " _Tan cierto como tú"_ , compuesta desde la cárcel por su viejo amigo Hermes, sería un gran éxito, había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en encargar unas maquetas para venderlas.

-Lo conseguiremos tías. Esta vez lo siento ¡Ujujujuju!-les había dicho Talía en el ensayo a sus compañeras. Todas acabaron sudadas y echas polvo, pero muy satisfechas. Lo darían todo en su última noche en "la Gran Aceituna", el lunes.

Pero Talía y Melphomene, como bien sabía la pelirroja, acababan de tener un pequeño incidente antes del lunes: Neso las había asesinado en venganza por la ruptura, y ahora tenían que asesinar ellas a un criminal para poder volver a casa. Un precio muy alto, sin duda, pero Talía había peleado demasiado por sus sueños como para ahora echarse atrás. Volvería, como siempre había vuelto, como siempre se había levantado, y esta vez les callaría la boca a todos. Ella estaba segura de eso, pero Melphomene no tanto. Y aunque consiguieran volver, seguía estando el problema de Neso, que intentaría algo, y de que realmente consiguieran triunfar en aquel espectáculo. Melphomene sabía que no tenían ninguna posibilidad, estaban ya oxidadas, nadie daría un duro por ellas, su habitual público las detestaba, y no sabía cómo actuaría Talía ante aquel golpe, ni ante la disolución del grupo. Realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se lo tomaría Talía.

-Ya verás nuestra canción, es brutal ¡Ujujujuju!-rió Talía, apoyando su cabeza cariñosamente en Melphomene-Hermes me mandó otras dos letras, y he de decir que suenan muy, muy bien.

Melphomene suspiró. Efectivamente Hermes les había escrito otras dos canciones para el disco, pero la versión cantada solo la habían grabado ella y Talía, por insistencia de la gorda.

La pelirroja las miró con lástima. Le impresionaba mucho la fuerza de Talía, la tenacidad con la que perseguía su sueño. Ojalá ella pudiese decir lo mismo, pero no era cierto. Se había pasado la vida cambiando de sueño y sin conseguir ninguno, aunque tampoco había peleado mucho por ellos. Nunca había hecho nada…

Se quedó observando por la ventana con la cháchara de Talía de fondo, mientras el furgón avanzaba por una calle cercana al bosque de Sherwood, ya muy cerca de su destino.

* * *

-¿No quieres hablar?-le preguntó Chicha a Aurora, que continuaba tumbada en la cama.

-No-respondió ella, con voz apagada. Se estaba acordando del chico árabe, y de lo que le había dicho. No podía seguir con aquel miedo dentro, tenía que deshacerse de él, o la consumiría. Pero no era capaz. El rostro de Felipe, el dolor que había experimentado, la humillación, la rabia… todo se clavaba en ella como cuchilladas. Quería librarse de ello. Ojalá sus tías estuvieran allí.

-Aurora…-Chicha le acarició el rubio cabello, preocupada, tratándose de sentarse a su lado. El bebe estaba muy inquieto, y eso la causaba dolor.

-Déjeme sola, por favor-pidió ella cortante. Chicha vaciló unos instantes, pero luego haciendo un esfuerzo volvió a incorporarse y salió de allí. No se había quitado el traje negro, creía a Dawson cuando había dicho que eso les protegería. Pero estaba muy preocupada. Se sentó en una silla enfrente de la estampa de Santa María, y comenzó a rezar el rosario que le había dado Fray Tuck. Por favor, que nos les ocurriera nada a ninguno… por favor.

* * *

-Esscucha, cyborg, llevo muchoss añoss dessarrollando esste plan-Hiss se paseó por la sala, reflexionando nervioso. Había ordenado a los rinos que se marcharan, temeroso que pudiesen advertir de algo a Juan, y había dejado a Silver y a Billy encadenados a un lado. Grave error, pues el cyborg ya estaba planeando como liberarse y matarlo en cualquier instante-tengo que arreglar essto como ssea. Y tú puedess ayudarme a negociar.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-preguntó Silver con la boca seca. En cuanto Hiss se distrajera, podría convertir el brazo en una sierra y liberarse. Pero tardaría unos segundos, tal vez a la serpiente le daría tiempo a dar la alarma, o a escapar-¿Y de qué plan estás hablando?

-Ogh, no puedo perder el tiempo en explicar-terció Hiss molesto. Billy miraba a Hiss con odio y miedo. Los pezones y el ombligo continuaban sangrándole, y le dolían mucho. Pero soportaba el dolor en silencio, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

La serpiente miró a Silver, perspicaz. Le podía servir de algo, después de todo. Solo tenía que ver cómo aprovecharlo.

Al igual que su jefe, Sir Hiss podía parecer poca cosa, pero no había llegado tan alto siendo un pusilánime. La serpiente era astuta, muy astuta, y había sabido mantenerse en el bando ganador siendo servil y halagadora. Sir Hiss (se había auto-concedido ese título) venía de una familia humilde, mucho más que ninguna de las que ahora exprimía en Sherwood, y conocía bien el significado del trabajo duro. Ambicioso y esforzado desde muy pequeño entró en una prestigiosa universidad de la zona blanca gracias a una beca concedida por el estado, y durante años estudió economía y ciencias políticas para obtener un buen trabajo. Sin embargo ese puesto nunca había llegado, pues Hiss carecía del carisma necesario para conseguirlo y siempre acababa siendo pisoteado por compañeros con más personalidad que él, así que terminó ejerciendo de triste funcionario en el ayuntamiento del distrito de Sherwood. Eso hasta que había conocido a Juan, claro.

El Príncipe se encontraba en un grave aprieto por aquel entonces, su hermano mayor Ricardo, jefe del clan, acababa de ser encarcelado y ahora sus hombres se rebelaban y discutían por el futuro de la banda. Algunos apoyaban a Juan como su sucesor porque querían manipularlo a su antojo, mientras que otros desechaban la idea y secretamente pensaban en asesinarlo. Como fuera, ninguno lo veía como digno para controlar la banda. El Príncipe había planeado robar todo el dinero que su hermano guardaba en la caja fuerte de la mansión y fugarse, pero fue entonces cuando casualmente conoció a Hiss. En un principio no se habían soportado (pensándolo bien, aún no se soportaban), pero cuando Hiss fue ayudando al Príncipe con sus consejos, conoció la situación de la banda y se metió de lleno en el conflicto, fue ganándose la confianza de Juan, y se convirtió en su guía y mejor aliado. Sir Hiss ayudó al Príncipe a controlar a los secuaces de su hermano; juntos ordenaron suprimir a algunos de ellos, los más problemáticos, y cuando al fin Juan fue proclamado nuevo líder de la banda ordenó acabar con todos los antiguos colegas de Ricardo, contratando a nuevos mercenarios y reformando la familia totalmente. Fue entonces cuando se unió a ellos el Sheriff, que también había sido clave para afianzar su poder y crear una verdadera mafia.

Por supuesto Sir Hiss había dejado su puesto de funcionario, gracias al Príncipe y a la familia de matones había encontrado un trabajo mucho más lucrativo. Como cerebro detrás de las operaciones de Juan, Hiss había diseñado un sistema de cobro mensual para los habitantes de Sherwood, invisible a los ojos de la policía y totalmente eficaz: el cabeza de cada familia del barrio acudía a un correo especial, que vigilaban cinco rinocerontes armados, en el día 25 de cada mes, y depositaba allí el cincuenta por ciento de sus ganancias. Cuando todos dejaban su dinero, era recogido al anochecer por los rinocerontes, y llevado al castillo. Gracias a sus contactos con los bancos Hiss había conseguido averiguar la renta de la que aproximadamente disponía de cada familia, y estaba en constante alerta por si intentaban hacerle algún trapicheo en el pago. Como inspector de Hacienda hubiera sido el mejor, pero aun así nunca hubiera cobrado tanto como bajo el manto de Juan. Si alguien había intentado engañarlo o no había pagado, Hiss enviaba al Sheriff y sus hombres a "solicitarle" el dinero, cosa que estaba ocurriendo mucho en los últimos meses. Otro de los ingenios de los que la serpiente se encontraba más orgullosa era su despiadadamente eficaz sala de torturas, que como Billy acababa de comprobar, funcionaba a la perfección. Hiss detestaba la sangre, le era aborrecible, pero tan solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y mirar para otro lado cuando sus cuchillas mutilaban a los presos.

La serpiente estaba harta de trabajar para Juan, el Príncipe la maltrataba, era grosero, torpe y malcriado, e indigno del puesto que ocupaba. Pero tenía una personalidad más fuerte que él, y era más malvado. Escudada a su sombra había podido conseguir todo lo que quería, y además, secretamente, Hiss sentía una debilidad por Juan. Por mucho que el león la insultase o golpease le resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo, y llevaban tantos años juntos que se había creado una relación de codependencia entre ambos.

Hiss no quería traicionar a Juan, al menos en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, pues no quería matarlo. Pero llevaba años desarrollando su plan, años planeando como aumentar su poder y dominarlo. La serpiente le ayudaría a expandirse tanto como les fuera posible, pero lo que luego ocurriera sería distinto. Hiss tendría el control, y Juan sería entonces quien tuviese que hacerle la pelota y halagarlo. Sí, eso le gustaría mucho a la astuta serpiente. Juan sería entonces su vasallo, y todo se haría según sus deseos. Como lo disfrutaría Hiss. Incluso le permitiría volver a maltratarlo de vez en cuando, pero sería él quien ocupase el trono, y no Juan. Sería él quien tuviese la última palabra. Todo lo tenía ya casi asegurado.

Hasta que Silver y aquel estúpido cantante se habían cruzado en sus vidas, y acababan de estropearlo todo. Pero Hiss no iba a permitirlo, eso lo tenía claro. Ya tenía un nuevo plan.

-Esscucha, cyborg, te sseré franco-Sir Hiss se acercó a Silver, que maldijo por lo bajo. Así nunca podría liberarse-lo tengo todo lissto para tomar el control aquí, ssolo necessito un poco máss de tiempo. Ssi me ayudass y conssiguess que llegue a un acuerdo con Rátigan, yo te podría hacer rico… muy rico.

-Ya, yo ya soy rico. Y Billy también-Silver fingió indiferencia al trato, aunque era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. En cuanto la serpiente los soltase, iría a por el Príncipe-vas a tener que hacernos una oferta mejor…

-Bueno, tieness razón-Sir Hiss volvió a frotarse el mentón, y luego fue hacia un lado de la estancia, sacando una pistola del armario-bueno, puess te lo pondré mass claro. O me dass lo que quiero… o te doy yo un balazo-le colocó a Silver el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza, e hizo girar la ruleta.

-Eso ya me parece más razonable-rebatió el cyborg sin perder la calma. Hiss se lo había puesto todavía más fácil: sin guardias vigilando, no le costaría arrebatarle el arma y deshacerse del reptil-pero no entiendo que quieres que haga.

-Le diráss a tu jefe que noss mataste, y luego te reuniráss conmigo en el bungalow de los Bandar-Log, y esperarás instruccioness. Me quedaré con tu amigo el cantante como sseñuelo. Ssi intentass algo, lo mataré-le advirtió Hiss.

-Él no me importa-rebatió Silver, echándole una ojeada a Billy. Debía mantener la sangre fría para salvarlos a ambos-puedes matarlo.

-No, de esso nada-se impacientó Hiss, sin tragárselo. Había que hacerle colaborar por todos los medios-haz lo que te digo y amboss noss cubriremoss de oro…

-De mi oro, supongo-murmuró el Príncipe, que oculto detrás de una columna los había estado escuchando. Maldita serpiente traidora, estaba tratando de jugársela otra vez. Desgraciado…

-Diré que te llevo al calabozo, y luego te ssacaré de allí para que puedass esscapar. Al lado de loss calabozoss esstá la ssalida ssecreta -explicó, hablando deprisa-ssaldráss por ahí y le diráss a Rátigan que noss matasste…

-Está bien, pero me pedirá pruebas-mintió Silver. Tenía que actuar de manera convincente para hacerle creer que realmente estaba trabajando para los mafiosos.

-¡Puess improvissa algo! El tiempo ess vital-irónico que fuese él quien lo dijera. Hiss se alejó de ellos, aun sujetando la pistola-sseguidme. Y no intentéiss nada ssosspechosso, porque entoncess jamáss ssaldréiss de aquí.

-Tranquilo-Silver se incorporó y ayudó a Billy a levantarse. El Cobra fulminó con la mirada a Hiss. Seguía sin camiseta, y la sangre le chorreaba por todas partes desde los agujeros que le había perforado el sacacorchos. Estaba muy pálido.

-Cabrón…-murmuró Billy, siguiendo con odio a Sir Hiss.

-Vamos… ya casi somos libres… ya casi estamos…-le tranquilizó Silver. Siguieron a Sir Hiss por el pasillo hasta un ascensor que los llevó al sótano. Allí estaba el pasillo de los calabozos, y más allá, en teoría, la salida secreta. En cuanto Hiss les mostrase donde, Silver le liquidaría e iría en busca de Juan. Solo necesitaba saber por dónde podría luego escapar.

-Essperad aquí-dijo Hiss, ordenando a tres rinos que metieran a los prisioneros en una celda-iré a por las llavess de vuestrass espossas, volveré ensseguida.

-¿No podemos largarnos y ya está?-preguntó Silver, impaciente-ya encontraré la forma de deshacerme de las esposas fuera.

-Oh, no, no entendéiss-explicó Hiss con paciencia-llevan puessto un localizador… ssi no oss lass quito, el Príncipe Juan oss seguirán la pista…

Y se alejó en busca de las llaves para liberarlos, dejándolos encerrados. Los rinos se sentaron en una mesa a un extremo de la sala, y continuaron jugando al póker.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me importa ese localizador? Solo tenemos que conseguir matarlo—gruñó Silver, harto. Que Hiss colaborase para liberarlos era crucial, pero no tenían tiempo para seguir bailándole el agua. Escapar era urgente, los segundos seguían pasando.

-Esto pinta mal colegofrito. Gracias por controlarlo-gimoteó Billy que se había vuelto a caer en el suelo. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, no se había sentido tan mal desde que se había tatuado la serpiente cobra gigante en la espalda.

-Si confías en mí y haces lo que yo te diga, podremos salir de aquí bien parados-le dijo Silver, sacando un rollo de vendas de su brazo.

-Oye… ¿por qué no sacas algo de ese gachetobrazo tuyo para romper los barrotes y largarnos?-preguntó Billy mientras el cyborg le limpiaba las heridas.

-Solo puedo hacerlo utilizando el soplete bunsen, pero no me daría tiempo, porque ellos nos lo impedirían-le explicó Silver señalando a los rinos-y me estoy quedando sin disparos. Tenemos que ser cautos para acabar con esa serpiente y su amo.

-Pues estamos en el centro de su trampa-observó Billy, conteniendo el dolor. Los agujeros eran muy profundos, Silver podría haber hundido su dedo hasta el fondo-ellos tienen la sartén por el mango.

-No, eso no es verdad-les interrumpió una voz cavernosa. Billy se sobresaltó, pero Silver no, ya que su ojo ya le había detectado desde que habían llegado. Era un prisionero que asomaba por los barrotes de la verja de al lado. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

-¿Eres… eres un oso?-preguntó Billy, sorprendido. El preso avanzó hacia ellos hasta sacar la cabeza por entre los barrotes. Efectivamente, era un oso pardo. Pero al contrario que la mayoría de los de su especie, estaba muy delgado.

-Lo soy… pero ese tío es un rinoceronte, no veo lo raro-comentó el preso, mirando a Billy con sus ojos, casi negros por las ojeras.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos?-preguntó Silver, adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Queréis salir de aquí?-preguntó el oso-es la primera vez que vienen presos en años… tal vez podamos lograrlo.

-Hemos venido para matar a Juan-replicó Silver, en tono muy bajo para que los guardias no pudiesen escucharlo. El oso tembló, abatido.

-Eso es imposible. Estáis locos-negó con la cabeza, apartándose y observándolos extrañado.

-No, no lo es. Hace un rato yo podría haberlo hecho, pero no tenía balas-le respondió Billy. El oso meditó sus palabras un rato.

-La serpiente os está engañando. No hay ningún localizador en las esposas. No sé qué habrá ido a buscar, pero corréis un grave peligro-les advirtió, echando una ojeada al pasillo-aun así, yo puedo sacaros.

-Si es así, te ruego que nos expliques cómo cuanto antes-le pidió Silver, alarmado. Si Hiss no había picado, las cosas se les estaban complicando y mucho.

-Yo sé dónde está la salida secreta-les dijo el oso echando un vistazo a los rinos-sacadme de aquí y os llevaré hasta ella.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es así?-le preguntó Billy, desconfiado.

-¿Por qué iba a mentiros?-replicó el oso encogiéndose de hombros-eso no tendría sentido.

-Vale, sabes dónde está la salida, pero aún nos queda el cómo salir de aquí-rebatió Silver-puedo romper la cerradura, pero me llevará un rato. Alguien tiene que distraerlos.

-Eso será fácil-Billy se incorporó sonriendo-dejadme intentarlo.

-¿Pero qué…?-Silver no pudo detenerlo. El cantante se asomó por los barrotes y llamó a los rinocerontes.

-¡Eh tíos, eh! ¡Sí, vosotros, los de ahí! ¿Sois conscientes de que ese menda se está sacando cartas del mango?-les dijo, señalando a uno de ellos. Los otros dos miraron a su compañero, furiosos.

-No… no es verdad-se defendió el acusado, perplejo.

-Eso explica por qué vas ganando-le respondió uno de sus compañeros, encarándose con él.

-Gilipollas-le dijo el otro.

-Hecho-Billy se volvió hacia Silver sonriendo satisfecho-ponte a ello.

-Eres un increíble muchacho-observó Silver sonriendo, mientras encendía el mechero bunsen. Una llamarada de fuego comenzó a calentar rápidamente el metal de la cerradura, que se derritió como si fuese un helado.

-El tramposo lo será tu padre-dijo el rinoceronte acusado a su compañero, sacudiéndole un puñetazo.

-¡Lo será el tuyo!-replicó el otro, lanzándose sobre él.

-¡IDIOTA!-los tres rinocerontes empezaron a pegarse propinándose terribles golpes. Eran una raza muy agresiva, y sin demasiadas luces, y Billy había sabido aprovecharlo.

-¡Perfecto, ya casi estamos! ¡Billy, tú busca la salida con el oso mientras yo voy a por Juan!-exclamó Silver, deshaciendo lo que quedaba del cerrojo.

-¡Aún falta liberarme!-les recordó el oso asomado desde su celda.

-Sí, sí…-Silver abrió la verja, decidido-pero primero deshagámonos de estos…

Apuntó hacia los rinocerontes con su brazo en modo metralleta, no le quedaban muchas balas, pero para el Príncipe le bastaría con una, y si no lo mataría con sus propias manos. Sin embargo en ese instante resonó un disparo detrás de ellos, y Silver se detuvo.

-Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo-comentó el Capitán Cocodrilo, que acababa de bajar por la otra escalera flaqueado por otros cuatro rinocerontes y le apuntaba con su revólver-deberíamos haberle arrancado el brazo, señor cyborg.

-Mierda-Silver bajó su arma y observó al cocodrilo.

-El Príncipe quiere verlo, cyborg-dijo el cocodrilo con calma-así que acompáñenos. Y no intente nada raro.

-Cabrón-Silver se dejó agarrar por dos de los rinocerontes y fue conducido por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Silver!-gritó Billy, asustado-¿y yo qué?

El cocodrilo agarró a Billy y abriendo la celda del oso le encerró con él.

-Espera aquí a que decidan que hacer contigo-le dijo con su voz cascada.

-¡Que te follen!-le gritó Billy agarrándose a los barrotes y el cocodrilo le hizo alejarse y caer al suelo dando un coletazo contra la celda. Era una criatura enorme y muy fuerte, no convenía enfadarlo.

-Vamos-le dijo el cocodrilo a Silver, y se metieron en el ascensor por el que antes habían bajado. El cyborg bajó la cabeza abatido, cuando su ojo láser detectó una cosa en la que antes no se había fijado: que al lado del ascensor se ocultaba una puerta disimulada en la pared, que daba al jardín. Esa debía ser la salida secreta. Y ya la había encontrado.

-Supongo que ellos han ganado-murmuró el oso, dejándose caer en su camastro.

-Si vuelves a intentar engañarnos, pedazo de mierda, te estampo esa cabecita contra la pared-le amenazó uno de los rinocerontes, que ahora tenía el ojo morado.

-Eso, idiota-dijo el otro, al que Billy había acusado.

-Descuidad-Billy se sentó al lado del oso, pensativo-oye tío, hay que salir de aquí y ayudar a Silver cuanto antes.

-En otros tiempos yo era un gran escapista, pero temo que aquí no tengo recursos-replicó el oso, carraspeando.

-¿Eh, cómo te llamas?-como siempre, Billy se distrajo del problema principal en apenas unos segundos.

-John, me llaman Little John. O me llamaban, ya que oficialmente estoy muerto-contestó el oso. Billy observó como la piel de la cara se le hundía en los pómulos. Le faltaba piel por todas partes, estaba muy mal alimentado. Aun así, entendía el apodo en modo irónico, ya que aquel tipo debía de medir lo menos dos metros.

-¿Muerto? Bueno, oficialmente yo también-Billy se encogió de hombros-¿y cómo es eso?

-Juan me encerró después de que traicionase a mi mejor amigo. Podrían haberme matado, pero creo que disfruta viéndome perecer aquí-Little John cerró los ojos con una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

-Que tío más mierdas. Empiezo a creer que realmente merece estar muerto-comentó Billy, agarrándose las rodillas mientras escuchaba a Little John-supongo que por eso tienes ese aspecto, colega desnutrido.

-Eso me temo-Little John sonrió un poco, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y gastados-llevo aquí lo menos cinco años. Con lo que yo era…

-¿En serio?-sonrió Billy. Le encantaba escuchar las historias que le contaba la gente curiosa como aquel oso, pero nuevamente se estaba olvidando de que corría un grave peligro. No podía evitarlo, tenía un déficit de atención en grado alto.

Entretanto, Sir Hiss había subido a su despacho, y hablaba con Shere Khan, tratando de confirmar lo que había ocurrido. Khan era un tígrido y líder de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de la zona. La serpiente y él habían llegado en secreto a un trato por el que Khan absorbería al clan de Juan y colocaría a Sir Hiss al mando. A cambio, Khan solo pedía una cosa: a uno de los hombres de Juan para sus filas. Uno que se había incorporado recientemente…

-¿Me tomas por idiota?-gruñó Shere Khan desde la pantalla en la que estaban hablando-¿para qué coño acudiría yo a Rátigan, si seguro que querría sacar tajada? No seas estúpido.

-¿Entoncess qué? Esse cyborg dijo que los altoss cargoss le habían encargado matarnoss-respondió Sir Hiss, preocupado.

-¡Es una mentira, gilipollas!-Khan se pegó a la pantalla, amenazador. De no ser por qué estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Sir Hiss se habría asustado-¡Los habrá contratado la gente a la que cobráis, y os soltarán esa mentira para salvar el pellejo! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Gilipollas! ¿Y tú pretendes ponerte al mando?

-Ssolo quería assegurarme-replicó Hiss, molesto-no puedo arriessgarme a dar un passo en falsso.

-Y te creerás que yo sí-Shere Khan puso los ojos en blanco-discapacitado…

-De todass formas, hassta que no eesclarezca esste assunto no va a haber trato-replicó Hiss, que se temía lo que vendría a continuación. Shere Khan estalló como una bomba.

-¿Qué coño dices? ¿Cómo te atreves? Escucha bien serpiente, o me traes a ese Hood o seré yo mismo quien vaya a matarte. A tu jefe no le va a gustar que le cuente el trato al que hemos llegado-levantó un dedo amenazante.

-Tendráss al zorro, tan ssolo esspera a que me assegure de que esstamoss a ssalvo-le intentó tranquilizar Hiss, preocupada. ¿Cómo podían haberle surgido tantos problemas de repente?-necessito máss información…

-Pues yo ya tengo toda la que necesito-dijo una voz desde atrás. La serpiente se volvió para encontrarse con Juan, que sonreía falsamente, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Glup! Ss…sseñoría-tartamudeó la serpiente, con los ojos como platos. Ahora sí que tenía problemas.

-Fracasado-Shere Khan apagó el comunicador, harto. Fuera como fuera, Robin Hood trabajaría para él, eso lo tenía claro.

-Sseñoría… dejad que oss explique-empezó Sir Hiss, pero el Príncipe la cortó dándole un terrible tortazo.

-¡AUGH!-Hiss salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la sala, y cayó al suelo dolorido-¡Sseñoría, por favor!

-Serpiente traidora, debí haberlo sospechado desde el principio-rugió Juan, pisándole la cara, furioso-¡asquerosa cobarde, pensabas venderme a ese maldito tigre! ¡Te voy a matar!

Sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Hiss, que se retorció aterrado.

-¡Sseñoría, por favor, esscuchad! ¡Sse trataba de un plan!-mintió, angustiado. Pero Juan no estaba dispuesto a tragárselo.

-Fuiste con Hood a ver a Khan el otro día, me lo dijo el Sheriff-dijo el león con voz ronca-pensabas vendérselo a cambio de que él te ayudase a liquidarme… estás muerto, Hiss.

-¡NONONONONO!-sollozó la serpiente, aterrada. Juan disparó, pero ella consiguió esquivar el tiro por los pelos-¡POR FAVOR, ESSCUCHADME! ¡MATAROSS NO ESSTABA EN EL ACUERDO!

-¿Ah no? ¿ME RESERVABAS ALGO PEOR?-Juan disparó otra vez, y Hiss se ocultó detrás del sofá que había al lado. Estaba perdido, como no improvisase algo.

-Sseñoría, oss lo ssuplico, creedme, todo era para ayudaross-gimoteó Hiss, indefensa. Juan movió el sofá para poder apuntarla, y ella corrió hacia la mesa para ponerse a cubierto.

-Sé de sobra que mientes, maldita, te escuché hablar con ese cyborg-volvió a disparar, volándole el sombrero con la pluma-ya encontraré a otro que me dé mejores consejos, de eso descuida.

-¡Sseñoría esscuchad! ¡Sse trata de Rátigan!-mintió de nuevo Hiss, intentando asustarlo. Juan la agarró por la cola, y la levantó hasta que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel. Luego le colocó la pistola en la cabeza.

-Rátigan era un farol, Khan mismo te lo ha dicho. Ese cyborg te mintió, y yo lo escuché todo. Fuiste tan idiota como para tragártelo-le espetó, rabioso, aunque él también se lo había tragado. Por suerte había sido astuto, y había permanecido oculto hasta que todo se había aclarado-ahora te mataré.

-¡NO SSEÑORÍA, NO!-pidió Hiss, aterrorizado. El cañón de la pistola estaba justo entre sus ojos, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Jefe!-el Capitán Cocodrilo irrumpió en el despacho, parándose sorprendido al ver la situación en la que estaban ambos-¿qué ocurre?

-¡Cállate imbécil, voy a matarlo!-le espetó Juan, fuera de sí-¿A qué has venido?

-Estoo… hay un viejo en la entrada, jefe. Dice que ha venido a matarlo. Le hemos detenido-explicó el cocodrilo, preocupado.

-¿A matarme? ¿Pero qué demonios pasa hoy?-Juan estaba pasmado.

-Y también tenemos al cyborg esperando en la sala del trono, como nos ordenó-siguió el cocodrilo-intentaba escaparse.

-Ess todo un plan sseñoría… creo que sse como atraparloss-siseó Hiss, aprovechando su oportunidad-sseñoría, dejadme que oss compensse, por favor…

-¡Cállate!-Juan la lanzó contra el suelo, muy cabreado-¡Tú estás muerto!

-¡Sseñoría, puedo ayudaross! ¡Dejadme ssalvaross, por favor! ¡Voss no podéiss morirrrr!-suplicó Hiss, moqueando. Ante una situación así, solo le quedaba revolcarse como un cobarde y suplicar clemencia.

Juan iba a disparar, pero se detuvo. Sabía bien que la serpiente era su mejor aliado, aunque hubiese estado a punto de traicionarlo. Había más gente fuera dispuesta a matarlo, la situación era delicada, y no podía confiar en la eficiencia de nadie más. Ya se ocuparía de ella más tarde…

-¿Cómo sé que no estás tú detrás de estos intentos de asesinato?-le preguntó Juan a la serpiente, echándola al suelo.

-Sseñoría, por favor… ssi hubiese ssido yo, no tendría ssentido que los hubiera torturado y hubiesse creído lo que me habían dicho-argumentó Hiss.

-Podrías estar actuando. Eres un puñetero manipulador-le recordó Juan, aún receloso.

-Pero mi plan no tendría ssentido, ya que al final habéiss descubierto mi traición e ibaiss a matarme. Ess un plan demassiado arriessgado para mí. ¿No creéis?-esta vez sí convenció a Juan, que guardó el arma, más calmado.

-Vas a venir conmigo, serpiente, y si consigues aclarar todo esto, me pensaré que hacer contigo-dijo Juan, aunque realmente seguía decidido a matarlo en cuanto pudiera.

-Graciass sseñoría-Hiss intentó besarle las manos, pero él las apartó con asco-por favor sseñoría, perdonad a vuesstro humilde lacayo… ssoy un misserable.

-¡Cállate, falso! ¡No me hagas volverme a pensar el matarte!-amenazó Juan, y Sir Hiss se encogió, sonriendo servilmente.

Había conseguido librarse una vez más, aunque esta vez por los pelos. Ya convencería a Juan para ganarse su confianza de nuevo, y vería como desarrollar un nuevo plan, pero de momento era fundamental que el Príncipe volviera a depositar su confianza en él.

-Llévame ante ese viejo-le ordenó Juan al cocodrilo-y vigila a Hiss, a la mínima que haga mátalo.

-No tendréiss de que preocupaross, sseñoría-apostilló Hiss, pero Juan le miró con odio y prefirió callar.

-Por aquí-le indicó el cocodrilo, llevándolo a una estancia vacía. Merlín se encontraba allí, esposado, y sonreía con calma.

-Se acerca tu fin, Príncipe usurpador, pronto caerás-dijo el anciano al ver entrar a Juan. Este no pudo evitar abrir la boca, alucinado. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo aquel día? ¿Cómo era que se atrevían a desafiarlo?

-¿Q… qué dice?-preguntó Hiss, asomándose por detrás de Juan, también perplejo.

-Vamos a mataros, me temo. Aunque aún no. Hay que ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos-Merlín jugueteó con los pulgares mientras hacía rechinar las cadenas de las esposas.

-¿Los hechos?-repitió Juan, incrédulo.

-Permitidme llevarlo a la ssala de torturass-sugirió Sir Hiss, pero Juan le hizo callar con un gesto.

-Aunque seré yo quien lo haga, tengo curiosidad por observar cómo actúan mis compañeros. Es importante para el futuro-Merlín lo explicaba como si fuese lo más obvio, pero ni Juan ni Hiss estaban entendiendo nada de nada.

-¿Con que sí, eh?-Juan salió del atontamiento que le habían producido las palabras del viejo-tus amigos ya están muertos, anciano, acabamos de colgarlos.

-Claro-le concedió Merlín-pero es que yo tengo muchos amigos ¿sabes?

-Hay tres personas más que se nos escaparon-le informó el cocodrilo al Príncipe, que tragó saliva-unos chicos…

-En realidad somos doce-explicó Merlín calmadamente-aunque pienso que van a venir algunos más…

Juan arqueó una ceja, incapaz de comprender. ¿Algunos más? ¿De qué hablaba ese desgraciado?

Cerca de allí, en la sala del trono, Silver esperaba para ser recibido por Juan. Con su ojo había atravesado las paredes y había descubierto su figura, a solo unas estancias de allí. Podía matarlo, y todo se acabaría. Podía matarlo…

-¿Pero qué…?-se sorprendió uno de los rinocerontes que lo custodiaban, al ver una luz roja brillando en la ventana-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Mira a ver-dijo el otro. El primero se acercó a la ventana, pero en ese instante la luz roja desapareció. Se giró para volver a su sitio cuando la luz volvió a aparecer, y se movió de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó su compañero, enfadado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que era el propio Silver quien con su ojo láser estaba haciendo aquel brillo, mareándolos como si fueran dos gatos.

-¡Es un francotirador!-gritó el cyborg, fingiendo miedo, y se echó al suelo. Los dos rinocerontes lo imitaron, temblando estúpidamente. Entonces Silver se incorporó, colocándose enfrente de ambos, y comenzó a dispararlos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGH!-rugieron los dos rinos, mientras las balas se hundían en su gruesa piel. Hicieron falta cuarenta balazos para matarlos, y Silver se quedó sin munición, pero finalmente cayeron.

-Ahora a por Juan-dijo el cyborg, agarrando las pistolas de los dos cadáveres.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó otro rinoceronte, entrando, y Silver comenzó a dispararle también. El rinoceronte se echó a un lado, dolido por los impactos, y oculto tras una butaca sacó su pistola, disparando también. Silver rodó por el suelo hasta el trono de Juan, que utilizó como barrera. Otros dos rinocerontes más entraron, y la sala se convirtió en una batalla campal en la que el imperioso retrato de Juan que tanto había costado acabó lleno de agujeros.

-¡CUERNOS!-Silver se estaba quedando sin municiones, pero a ellos les quedaban tiros de sobra. Solamente podría vencerlos utilizando el misil, que guardaba como recurso final-¡AL DIABLO!-salió de su escondite y los apuntó con su brazo mecánico.

-¡Matadlo!-le ordenó Juan a sus guardias, mirando a Merlín. El viejo se encogió de hombros. Daba la impresión de que todo aquello le resultaba de lo más divertido.

-Intentadlo-les animó. El cocodrilo y los dos rinocerontes que lo vigilaban sacaron sus pistolas y le apuntaron. Juan no quería perderse la muerte de aquel viejo, quería captar hasta el último detalle de la destrucción de aquel inesperado peligro, pues estaba seguro de que si lograba matarlo, estaría a salvo.

Pero justo cuando sus matones iba a apretar el gatillo, al igual que Silver en la sala del trono, la luz se fue, y quedaron a oscuras.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AHORA?!-exclamó Juan, histérico.

-¡Sseñoría! ¡Ssocorro!-chilló Hiss-¡Es Rátigan, va a matarnos!

-¡Cállate imbécil!-gritó Juan, tropezándose y cayendo encima del cocodrilo.

-Auch-se quejó este-no veo al viejo…

-¡Y yo no veo nada!-se quejó Juan.

En la sala del trono, los rinocerontes también se habían quedado perplejos, pero habían optado por disparar a todos lados, que seguramente así acertarían a su objetivo. Silver, guiado por su ojo láser que veía todas las formas a la perfección con luz o sin ella, esquivó casi todos los disparos (aunque cinco le rozaron causándole escozor) y saltando encima de la cabeza de uno de los rinos, salió de la sala a todo correr.

-¡El Príncipe!-exclamó, desesperado. Si había una buena oportunidad, era esa.

Fuera del castillo, el plan de Fray Tuck y los suyos había empezado.

-Parece que el viejo está con Juan… tal vez pueda matarlo-observó Jim desde el radar.

-¡Sigue vivo!-exclamó la pelirroja, sonriente. Saberlo le producía un gran alivio.

-Vaya, tienes emociones-comentó Jim sarcástico, y ella giró la cabeza, ofendida.

-¡Luz fuera, sacerdote!-informó Talía desde el audífono a Fray Tuck.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Bien hecho!-exclamó el fraile, satisfecho.

Talía, Melphomene, la pelirrojal y Jim se encontraban en los límites del bosque, donde estaba la central eléctrica que alimentaba el castillo de Juan. Tuck y Aladdín habían reducido a los guardias, y luego ellos habían entrado en la sala de control y habían arrancado todos los cables, provocando un cortocircuito.

-¡Que se joda!-había gritado Talía mientras destrozaba con la culata de su pistola el ordenador principal.

El propósito de este acto vandálico no era otro que desconectar las cámaras de vigilancia que Juan tenía instaladas en toda su casa, y los dos cañones que había en la entrada principal, y que con sus brutales disparos borraban del mapa a todo aquel que no estuviese autorizado a pasar. Sin la amenaza de esos dos cañones, Fray Tuck y Aladdín podían desarrollar la segunda fase del plan.

-¡A follarlos!-gritó Aladdín, emocionado.

-Sí… eso-contestó Fray Tuck, algo cortado. Los dos sacaron sus fusiles y comenzaron a disparar a los guardias de la entrada sin descanso. Mataron a cinco perros y a un rinoceronte, y pronto salieron corriendo a la entrada más guardias para matarlos.

-¡COMEOS ESTA!-gritó Aladdín gastando todos los cartuchos que podía sin importar a qué le diera. No se trataba de matar todavía.

-¡DEFENDEOS!-ordenó uno de los rinos, sacando su arma y disparando. Como aún estaban a una distancia prudencial falló, pero Fray Tuck y Aladdín se dieron por avisados y comenzaron a retroceder.

-¡Vamos!-Aladdín les indicó con un gesto desafiante a los guardias que les siguieran, y ellos no se hicieron esperar. Diez rinocerontes y ocho perros corrieron tras ellos, alejándose de la puerta principal. Desde lejos, el doctor Dawson observó la escena con sus prismáticos.

-¡Vamos allá chicos!-les dijo a Gus y Jaqu, que estaban a su lado.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Jaqu emocionado.

-¡Venid aquí!-uno de los rinocerontes alcanzó a Fray Tuck y extendió su mano para agarrarlo, pero este se giró y le pegó un tiro en la cara, derribándolo.

-¡Espero que no fallen!-exclamó asustado. Aladdín escaló a lo alto de un árbol, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-¡Bajad de ahí!-los rinocerontes comenzaron a dispararles, pero ocultos en la copa del árbol las balas ni les rozaron, y de vez en cuando asomaban el cañón de sus armas y les disparaban ellos-¡MIERDA!-gruñó el rinoceronte.

-¡Ahí va!-Dawson conducía frenéticamente el furgón en el que habían venido, directo hacia la verja de entrada. Si hubiesen tenido luz, los cañones de vigilancia lo habrían volado, y si hubiese habido rinocerontes en la entrada, le habrían frenado. Pero no hubo nada de eso. El furgón se estrelló contra la cancela haciéndola saltar por los aires, y continuó su trayecto imparable por el camino de tierra.

-¡UAAAAAAA!-gritó Dawson presa del pánico, incapaz de controlarlo ya. Chocó contra los arbustos con formas de animales del Príncipe Juan, y fue a estrellarse contra la piscina, quedándose semi-sumergido.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!-Jaqu, que junto a su compañero había permanecido en la parte trasera del furgón, trató de reanimar a Dawson, que se había chocado contra el volante y había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Se está inundando Jaqu!-le indicó Gus, señalando el agua que se filtraba por las puertas del furgón. Efectivamente, el auto se hundía, y pronto se inundaría. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Doctor! ¡Vamos doctor!-exclamó Jaqu asustado, pero Dawson seguía K.O. Una herida sangrante había aparecido en su cabeza-¡Oh, no, hay que sacarlo!

En ese instante un balazo golpeó el cristal de la puerta derecha, que reventó, y el coche comenzó a llenarse de agua frenéticamente. Jaqu vio que eran dos de los caimanes de Juan, que nadaban hacia ellos enseñando sus afilados dientes con una maligna sonrisa, y con sus pistolas listas para disparar de nuevo.

-¡Hay que tomar el control!-Jaqu agarró el volante y buscó con su pie el acelerador, que estaba ya sumergido bajo el agua.

-¡Oh no, oh no!-balbuceó Gus señalando a los cocodrilos, que se habían posado en el cristal delantero e iban a abrir fuego otra vez.

-¡Allá voyyyyyy!-Jaqu pisó a fondo, y el autovolante pegó un acelerón chocándose contra la pared de la piscina, agrietándola, aboyándose, y aplastando a los dos caimanes, que soltaron un chorro de sangre por la boca y se fueron hacia el fondo, inertes. Jaqu fue marcha atrás y luego giró la llave de gravedad, sacando el coche a la superficie.

-¡Fuego!-los rinocerontes les esperaban fuera del agua, y comenzaron a disparar también, hiriendo a Jaqu y matando a Gus, que se desplomó en un charco de sangre, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor. Por unos instantes Jaqu se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba observando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo con el que se habría ordenado sacerdote en unos años. Jaqu estiró su mano para llegar hasta Gus, pero un disparo se la destrozó, y cayó al suelo lanzando un alarido de dolor.

Los rinocerontes se acercaron a la furgoneta apuntándolos con sus pistolas. Acabarían con ellos con una ráfaga de disparos.

-¡NO!-Dawson, que acababa de recobrar el conocimiento, tiró de la llave de gravedad e hizo que el furgón se elevase diez metros justo cuando los rinocerontes disparaban, haciendo que estos se dieran entre ellos. El coche no tenía suficiente energía como para aguantar más en suspensión, y cayó encima de los rinos, aplastándolos. Dawson se secó el sudor de la frente, angustiado, pero aún no habían terminado. Tenía que completar la misión como fuera. "Ánimo David-se dijo a sí mismo el doctor, sacando fuerzas-si lo consigues esa pobre mujer tendrá a su niño….". Dawson había servido en el ejército como médico durante la guerra, y ya había sufrido el miedo a la muerte antes. En comparación a los horrores que allí había presenciado, los disparos de aquellos malvados apenas podían asustarlo.

El furgón aceleró de nuevo atropellando por el camino a dos perros que trataban de pararlo, esquivó a una barrera de rinocerontes que intentaban pararlo y finalmente, destrozando las puertas de la mansión, entró por el pasillo principal y se estrelló contra las escaleras del hall, soltando una nube de humo.

-¡Tenemos que salir!-le dijo Dawson a Jaqu, pero este no se movió. Se negaba a abandonar a su amigo. Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su morro, y se quedaban pegadas a sus bigotes como gotas de rocío.

-¡Jaqu, vamos!-Dawson agarró a su colega ratón y le miró fijamente-ahora no podemos pararnos. Ahora debemos luchar-Jaqu asintió lentamente, y finalmente se incorporó. Salieron corriendo por uno de los pasillos aprovechando el humo que servía de distracción cuando uno de los rinocerontes surgió de la nada y le pegó un puñetazo a Jaqu, tumbándolo.

-¡AAAAAH!-Dawson echó a correr por las escaleras perseguido por el rinoceronte, que no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

Entretanto, fuera de la mansión, la tercera fase del plan estaba llevándose a cabo. Fray Tuck y Aladdín continuaban en el árbol que habían escalado, y los rinocerontes lo zarandeaban desde abajo, dispuestos a arrancarlo de raíz para hacerlos bajar.

-¡Traed a los buitres!-ordenó uno de ellos, enfadado. El árbol temblaba mucho. Pronto lo tirarían abajo.

-Ay mi madre…-suspiró Fray Tuck agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a la rama.

-¡Ahí viene!-exclamó Aladdín, contento.

Un alegre pitido anunció a los rinos la llegada de un nuevo objetivo: Talía conducía el coche más pequeño que Fray Tuck había llevado. Chocó contra uno de ellos y lo tiró al suelo, y luego rodeó a los otros, burlándose de ellos.

-¡COGEDLA!-exclamó uno de los rinocerontes, saltando sobre el coche. Talía dio un hábil giro e hizo que saliera disparado por los aires.

-¡YUHUUUUUUUU!-gritó la musa, a tope de adrenalina-¡La reina de la pista!

Dos rinocerontes dispararon pero solo consiguieron darle al capo. Un tercero se agarró al maletero y rompió el cristal de atrás intentando agarrarla, pero Talía fue marcha atrás y lo hizo caer, pasándole por encima.

-¡Ahora!-Fray Tuck y Aladdín saltaron desde el árbol aterrizando en la espalda de un rinoceronte que aún estaba en el suelo. Dispararon a otros dos, despistándolos, y luego echaron a correr hacia la casa. Tenían vía libre hasta el hall. Pero a partir de ahí el plan flojeaba: ahora tenían que encontrar a Juan. Y eso no sería tan fácil.

-¡Seguid a la perra chavales!-les dijo Talía a los rinos, pitando estruendosamente y con la radio puesta a tope. Ojalá hubiese tenido su disco de éxitos a mano, porque lo hubiera mejorado-¡A ver qué sabéis hacer!

Los rinocerontes echaron a correr detrás de ella. Para medir tres metros y ser tan gruesos y pesados eran increíblemente veloces, pero no rivales para un coche, así que Talía tuvo que decelerar la marcha para que pudiesen seguirla hacia donde quería llevarlos.

-Bien muchacho, ahora es tu turno-le dijo Fray Tuck a Jim hablando por el interfono-¿dónde está el Príncipe?

-Tercera planta a la derecha-indicó Jim observando el radar con atención. La pelirroja también lo miraba, alucinada de que él pudiese entender los algoritmos y planos que aparecían en el aparato-estaba con Merlín, pero ahora se ha marchado. Sin embargo está Silver, acercándose-el rostro de Jim se había iluminado. Su amigo seguía vivo, y parecía querer montar bronca. Jim necesitaba ver a Silver, contarle lo que había averiguado respecto al doctor Dawson, que él le diese unas palabras de ánimo. Si alguien podía ayudarlo ese era Silver. Joder, ojalá pudiese ayudarlo.

-Tía, estoy acercándome-le dijo Talía por el otro interfono a Melphomene-¡Vienen con ganas de juerga!

-Estamos preparados-respondió su amiga, sonriendo. Con ayuda de Jim habían conseguido arrancar los dos camiones que había aparcados en la central eléctrica. El plan original era disparar a los guardias cuando llegasen, pero atropellarlos con aquel par de mastodontes parecía una mejor sugerencia-en cuanto te diga, desvíate a la derecha.

-Vale cariño-Talía colgó mientras giraba con ímpetu en la última calle antes de la central. Los rinos disparaban mientras corrían tras ella, pero afortunadamente se movía demasiado rápido como para darle.

Jim observó el punto de Silver con atención, intentando adivinar qué era lo que pasaba con el cyborg. Si el punto desaparecía, Jim sabría que se había acabado, al igual que había pasado con Chi Fu. De todas formas, quedaba ya menos de una hora para que se cumpliera el plazo.

Dentro del castillo, reinaba un auténtico caos.

-¡Hiss, maldita sea, te voy a matar!-amenazaba Juan, avanzando por la sala a oscuras y dando bandazos-¡Ven aquí, desgraciado!

-Esstoy aquí sseñoría-replicó la serpiente-¡AU! ¡Pero no me pegue!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, maldito traidor!-le dijo el Príncipe a la cola de Hiss, creyendo que se trataba de su rostro.

-Sseñoría, no…-resopló la serpiente.

-¡Atención por favor!-decía el Capitán Cocodrilo, pero nadie le hacía caso.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea Hiss!-Juan se dirigió a tientas hacia la salida. Pero la serpiente poseía una mejor visión nocturna, y se percató de que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Era el cyborg. Y tenía un arma.

-¡SSEÑORÍA!-Hiss agarró a Juan por las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta opuesta de la sala.

-¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡ASESINO!-gritó Juan espantando, dándole patadas a Hiss en la cara para que le soltase.

-¡SSeñoría, por favor! ¡Sseñoría, el cyborg!-chilló Hiss. En ese instante Silver disparó, y la bala dio justo entre las piernas de Juan.

-¡Carajo!-se lamentó el cyborg, apuntando de nuevo su arma.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Juan acababa de comprender lo que sucedía-¡HISS SÁLVAME!

-¡Oh no!-Hiss se enredó en las piernas de Silver y le hizo caer-¡CORRA SSEÑORÍA!

Desde luego, ya podría el Príncipe agradecerle sus servicios luego, se lo acababa de ganar con creces.

Juan echó correr hacia la puerta izquierda, se dio un leñazo porque estaba cerrada, la abrió y echó a correr por el pasillo presa del pánico.

-¡Maldita culebra!-Silver agarró a Sir Hiss y convirtió su brazo mecánico en un sable. Pero Hiss fue muy rápido, y le mordió en el cuello y la mano, haciendo que la soltase y escurriéndose por el pasillo de la puerta derecha-¡AAAAAGH!-Silver se llevó la mano al cuello, que le sangraba. Maldito reptil, le había subestimado.

-¡Atención, por favor!-gritó el cocodrilo, que junto a los dos rinocerontes que vigilaban a Merlín daban tumbos despistados. Silver le pegó un tiro, derribándolo, aunque al ser un animal de piel tan gruesa no consiguió matarlo. Luego salió corriendo por el pasillo detrás de Juan. Afortunadamente para el Príncipe en aquel corredor había ventanas, y la luz de las estrellas le dejaba de ver un poco por donde iba.

-¡Quiero, Alteza!-le dijo Silver a Juan, disparando.

-¡A mí no! ¡Ten piedad!-chilló Juan con voz aguda, echando a correr escaleras arriba-¡te daré lo que quieras!

-¡Ven y lo discutimos!-le ofreció Silver, pero el Príncipe no picó, y siguió subiendo escaleras. Sin embargo no contaba con Dawson, que corría en dirección contraria, y que se chocó con él en el octavo peldaño.

-¡Quita de en medio!-ordenó Juan, furioso. Dawson palideció al reconocerlo.

-Us…usted-le señaló, perplejo. Era el hombre al que debían matar…. Pero no llevaba armas.

-T… tú-Juan se dio cuenta de que el ratón llevaba un uniforme negro igual que el del cyborg y el viejo, y ahora le observaba aterrado. Le habían rodeado.

-¡UAAAAA!-el rinoceronte que perseguía a Dawson se tiró encima de él, arrastrando en su caída al Príncipe Juan. Rodaron escaleras abajo, chocándose y tirando también a Silver que subía detrás de Juan.

-¡INFIERNOS!-rugió Silver mientras caía y se daba en las narices con el suelo de piedra.

-¡AUUUUU!-berreó Juan-¡Mamáaaaaaaa!

Se dieron de bruces contra el suelo, y Silver notó como le sangraba la nariz. Se estaba mareando, y las heridas en el cuello y la mano que le había hecho la serpiente le dolían sospechosamente demasiado. Juan, que había aterrizado milagrosamente en el trasero del rinoceronte y era el que había salido mejor parado, echó a correr por el corredor llamando a gritos a sus guardias, que al igual que él corrían confusos e un lado a otro.

-¡Id a encender el reponedor de emergencia!-les ordenaba Hiss a los guardias, enfadado. El reponedor tenía una carga de electricidad extra por un hipotético caso como este. Los rinos lo enchufaron, y así volvió la luz al castillo. Las cámaras, los ascensores, los cañones, todo se puso en modo operativo de nuevo.

-Oh, oh…-comentó Fray Tuck echando un vistazo a las luces que se acababan de encender. Él y Aladdín habían llevado linternas para guiarse, pero las guardaron al darse cuenta de que ya no hacían falta.

En las escaleras por las que había intentado huir Juan, Silver ayudó a Dawson a incorporarse, mientras le metía tres balazos en la cabeza al rinoceronte.

-Auch… creo que me he roto las costillas-comentó el doctor, sonriendo a duras penas-es una alegría verle con vida señor Silver. ¿Dónde están el señor Cobra y el señor Merlín?

-¿Merlín?-se sorprendió Silver, echando una ojeada con su ojo cyborg a las luces que acababan de regresar-¿está aquí?

-Jim lo vio en el radar, estaba hablando con el Príncipe cuando iniciamos el ataque-explicó Dawson. Silver entrecerró su ojo sano, pensativo. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese localizado al anciano con su láser, si había podido ver a Juan? Empezaban a ser demasiadas cosas las que le tenían intrigado.

-Así que Jimbo está a salvo… Bien-Silver sonrió amargamente, llevándose la mano al cuello-doctor, me duele mucho aquí, la serpiente de Juan me mordió… ¿cree que me ha envenenado?

Dawson le echó un rápido vistazo, y luego le miró preocupado.

-Me parece que sí, Silver-dijo, angustiado. La piel alrededor de la herida del cyborg estaba adquiriendo un alarmante color morado-tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Sí, claro… pero primero tenemos que asesinarlo. Es parte del juego… o lo que demonios sea esto-jadeó Silver. La noticia de que efectivamente Sir Hiss le había envenenado le había sentado fatal, y ahora se sentía mucho más vulnerable. Aun así no iba a dejar que eso le detuviera. Mataría a aquel cabrón bastardo y por supuesto a la serpiente en cuanto los agarrase. El ojo de Silver hizo zoom pasillo a bajo, y localizó a Juan en la primera planta junto a sus hombres-está a bajo-le pasó a Dawson la pistola del rino que habían abatido. Ya conseguirían más por el camino-vamos.

-¡Pandilla de inútiles, casi me mata! ¡Estáis despedidos! ¡Estáis muertos!-gritaba Juan, dándole patadas a los perros que corrían de un lado a otro nerviosos, y vociferando a los rinocerontes-¡Llamad a los elefantes, que vengan a ayudar!-ordenó Juan. La corona se le había caído de nuevo y le tapaba los ojos, así que se la incorporaba cada dos por tres para poder ver algo.

-¡Sseñoría, debéiss poneross a ssalvo! ¡Dirigíoss a la habitación ssecreta!-pidió Hiss, que volvía de activar las luces en el reponedor.

-¡Grítalo un poco más alto, mongolo!-le rebatió Juan, dándole un tortazo. Hiss aguantó el golpe con paciencia, y respiró profundamente-¿Dónde está el Sheriff, que está haciendo?

-El Sheriff salió, señor-le recordó otro de los rinocerontes.

-¡LLAMADLO!-ordenó Juan escupiendo e histérico-¡E ir tras ese cyborg! ¡Que nadie haga otra cosa hasta que matemos a ese cyborg!

-¿Entonces me espero para llamarlo?-dedujo el rinoceronte. Juan le arrojó a Sir Hiss con rabia, espantándolo.

-Sseñoría, del cyborg no deberíass preocupaross-comentó Hiss con astucia-mucho me temo que ya esstá condenado. El veneno que le he inoculado ess mortal, y no tardará mucho en actuar. Ssolo hay un antídoto, y yo lo posseo…

-Interesante-comentó Aladdín en voz baja. Él y Fray Tuck habían llegado a donde se encontraba Juan, y acechaban ocultos detrás de una esquina esperando a que estuviese con menos guardias.

-Bien hecho, pero aun así, lo quiero lleno de plomo-Juan apretó los puños-¡Voy a la sala secreta, ocupaos de esto!

-Claro, él ssi puede decir que hay una ssala ssecreta…-murmuró Hiss resentido.

-Localiza esa sala secreta hijo-le susurró Fray Tuck a Jim por el interfono-no se nos puede escurrir.

-¡Tenéis que atrapar al tipo ese y quitarle el antídoto!-exclamó Jim, que había escuchado la conversación por el audio-¡Silver está en peligro!

-Recuerda la prioridad de la misión…-le recordó el fraile, tragando saliva.

-¡A la mierda la puta misión! ¡No pienso decir nada más hasta que lo hagas! ¿Eres cristiano, no?-le dijo Jim, tozudo. La pelirroja le miró preocupada. Tendría que hablar con él, tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, pero no se atrevía. Había algo en Jim que la imponía mucho. Tal vez era que le atraía…

-Está bien, ocupémonos de la serpiente y luego vamos a por Juan-cedió Aladdín poniéndose de parte de Jim. Él agradeció no estar presente para que el árabe no pudiera ver su expresión de gratitud.

-¡Así nunca lo conseguiremos!-se quejó Fray Tuck, que seguía en desacuerdo. Pero Aladdín sonrió.

-Confi, tío-dijo, antes de deslizarse sigilosamente para seguir a Sir Hiss por el pasillo.

-Va hacia el ala este-observó Jim, observando el punto verde que representaba Sir Hiss. Mientras que el objetivo (Juan) y los miembros de la misión (ellos) aparecían en color rojo, Sir Hiss, los guardias y Fray Tuck aparecían en verde, como externos.

-Deprisa-Aladdín avanzó en total silencio por el corredor detrás de Sir Hiss y dos guardias rinocerontes que la flaqueaban.

-Me falta un punto-observó Jim de repente, alarmado. Sabía quién era.

-Será el que murió-se aventuró la pelirroja, refiriéndose a Chi Fu.

-No. Es el viejo-Jim observó la pantalla, registrando todo el área de la mansión de Juan ¿pero dónde rayos estaba? Hacía solo unos minutos lo había visto junto al Príncipe, y ahora había desaparecido. ¿Lo habrían matado?

-Ya viene Talía-avisó Melphomene colgando su interfono-¡Prepárate chica!

-¡Voy!-la pelirroja se incorporó y corrió hacia el enorme camión. Echó un último vistazo a Jim, pero él lazo la vista justo en ese momento, y la pilló observándole. Jim le guiñó un ojo y ella se dio la vuelta, roja como su cabello. El chico sonrió. Le gustaba molestarla.

-¡Vamos allá!-Melphomene encendió su camión y fue hacia el punto de encuentro con Talía. El coche de ella corría a toda velocidad, con sus perseguidores detrás de ella, gastando todas sus balas en intentar darle.

En la mansión, Juan se dirigía hacia su refugio cuando se le ocurrió algo en lo que ni Hiss había reparado. Sacó su interfono y buscó el número del cocodrilo.

-¡Recuerde las normas jefasso!-dijo estúpidamente Lelo, que le acompañaba. Juan le alejó de una patada. En el castillo los interfonos estaban prohibidos por seguridad, la policía era experta en pincharlos y escuchar conversaciones, así que solo disponían de ellos Juan, Hiss, el Sheriff y el cocodrilo. Y su uso estaba muy restringido.

-¡Capitán! ¡Maldición, quiero hablar con el Capitán!-exigió Juan furioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, jefe?-preguntó el cocodrilo, extrañado.

-¡La central eléctrica! ¡Han debido de ir allí para cortarnos la luz!-gritó Juan enfadado.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos-replicó el cocodrilo, acostumbrado a la lentitud del Príncipe.

-¡Cabeza de chorlito, me refiero a que seguirán ahí! ¡Deben de tener refuerzos ahí esperándolos!-se exasperó Juan, gritando tanto que el cocodrilo tuvo que alejarse su interfono.

-¿Está seguro?-preguntó el reptil, mirando a los rinocerontes que le acompañaban.

-¡Claro imbécil, claro! ¡Manda refuerzos allí ahora mismo! ¡Y tráeme a Hood!-el Príncipe colgó muy cabreado, mientras avanzaba a la sala de seguridad. Lelo y otros dos buitres lo vigilaban, para evitar que pudiera pasarle algo, aunque Juan pensaba pedir que acudieran diez rinocerontes en cuanto pudiese. Y a Robin, claro. Él le protegería mejor que nadie.

-¡Cuidao _maetro_!-le advirtió uno de los buitres a Juan, apartándolo justo cuando iba a recibir el disparo. La bala atravesó al buitre, que cayó al suelo sin vida.

Juan gritó, mientras Silver y Dawson se asomaban por el pasillo y le apuntaban de nuevo. El Príncipe agarró al otro buitre, "Pelao", y lo uso como escudo.

-¡Ozú!-gritó el pobre bicho, antes de que diez balas le agujereasen el cuerpo y lo dejasen muerto. Juan arrojó su cuerpo a un lado y echó a correr por el pasillo, pero no había escaleras, solo el ascensor. El Príncipe golpeó el botón de llamada como un loco.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-gritó presa del pánico-¡Vamos estúpido!

-¡Vaya día llevamos!-se quejó Silver que se acababa de quedar sin balas. Le quitó la pistola a Dawson y después de noquear con ella a Lelo echó a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde Juan ya se metía en el ascensor-¡NO!-Silver disparó seis balas, pero el Príncipe se tiró al suelo del elevador y las esquivó, aunque dos de ellas rebotaron en su corona, y una le rozó el trasero. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo cuando Silver chocaba contra ellas. Pero la cosa no había acabado. El cyborg convirtió su brazo en unas pinzas y las abrió. El ascensor subía hacia arriba, y Silver se agarró a él, ascendiendo también.

-¡Silver!-gritó Dawson desde abajo.

-¡Sube por las escaleras!-le indicó el cyborg. Silver convirtió su brazo en sierra y comenzó a abrir un agujero en el suelo del ascensor.

-¡IAAAAAAA!-chilló Juan al ver que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Aquel cyborg lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Por suerte para el Príncipe, el ascensor se paró en la siguiente planta, y pudo salir por fin. Pero antes de irse lo mandó al sótano, para deshacerse de Silver.

-¡Truenos!-el cyborg se dio cuenta de que el ascensor empezaba a bajar, y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría: le aplastaría contra el suelo del sótano. Desesperado, arrancó el suelo del elevador y se metió dentro justo a tiempo para evitar quedar chafado al llegar al sótano. Silver salió por un pasillo del sótano, encontrándose con que estaba en la prisión de nuevo, y que en las celdas no estaba el oso, ni Billy tampoco. Tampoco estaban los guardias. Los barrotes parecían haber sido arrancados. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

Silver no podría haberlo adivinado en cien años. Mientras él se encontraba arriba vigilado por los rinocerontes antes de que cortasen la luz, Billy había continuado su charleta con Little John, que le había revelado la triste verdad de por qué estaba allí. El Cobra había escuchado su historia apenado, y luego había tomado una decisión.

-¿Sabes qué, colega osezno?-le dijo, apoyándose en los barrotes-¡Nos vamos a escapar! ¡Y te ayudaré a arreglar las cosas!

-No creo que eso sea posible-replicó Little John con la voz cansada, pero Billy negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, muy convencido.

-Ya verás macho-en ese instante, las extrañas ruedas planas que había en las muñecas de su traje negro se giraron al apoyarse contra la barra, e instantáneamente el cuerpo de Billy perdió su consistencia, hasta volverse transparente. Little John se dio cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo, y puso los ojos como platos.

-B…¡Billy!-exclamó, señalándolo.

-¿Qué? Lo sé, es un diente de oro, pero no se lo digas a estos porque me lo arrancan…-Billy se percató de que su brazo estaba atravesando los barrotes y dio un grito, cayendo hacia atrás. La rueda del traje se giró de nuevo, y su cuerpo volvió a recuperar su estructura material, por lo que Billy se quedó encajado con las piernas dentro de la celda, y el cuerpo fuera.

-¿Pero qué…?-los rinocerontes se levantaron de sus sitios y fueron hacia él, pasmados.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me he quedado encajado!-gritó Billy, que aún estaba alucinado.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó uno de los rinos observando a Billy balancearse asustado.

-¡Eso digo yo colega!-se quejó Billy, intentando incorporarse. Entonces vio la rueda, y casi por instinto entendió lo que pasaba. ¿Podía ser…?

-Espera, te sacaremos-uno de los rinos abrió la puerta y fue hacia Billy, pero el Cobra giró la rueda en ese instante y su cuerpo volvió a desmaterializarse, hundiéndose en el suelo y desapareciendo. Los rinocerontes entraron en la celda, pasmados.

-¿Dónde coño está?-preguntó uno, pasmado.

-Se ha evaporado-rió Little John desde su rincón- Increíble…

Debajo del piso, Billy había atravesado el suelo y ahora estaba en el subterráneo. Observó sus manos fantasmales, alucinado.

-¡Tío, esto mola un cacho!-gritó emocionado-¡Creo que ya se lo que hay que hacer! ¡Cómo mola!

Billy subió hacia arriba de nuevo y apareció flotando en el piso de arriba. Los rinocerontes estaban dentro de la celda y no podían verlo porque ya no tenía cuerpo. Billy se deslizó y giró la ruleta solo un poco, convirtiendo su brazo de nuevo en materia.

-Qué fuerte es esto-comentó mirando su brazo flotando en el aire. Little John contuvo un grito al verlo, pero los rinocerontes ni se dieron cuenta, porque estaban centrados en el punto donde Billy se había evaporado antes.

-No podemos decirle al jefe que ha desaparecido así como así-decía uno de ellos, mientras los otros negaban con la cabeza.

Billy indicó con su brazo visible a Little John que fuese hacia la salida de la celda, y luego deslizó su mano hasta el que más mandaba de los rinos, de cuyo cinturón colgaban las llaves.

-¡EH! ¿Qué pasa?-los rinocerontes entendieron demasiado tarde lo que había ocurrido, cuando Billy se materializó al completo y les cerró la puerta en los cuernos.

-¡Hasta en punto, cejijunto!-se burló Billy mientras él y Little John festejaban su engaño.

-GRRRRRRR-los rinocerontes agarraron los barrotes y empezaron a doblarlos con fuerza.

-Oh, oh… va a ser antes de en punto-dijo Billy-¿dónde está la salida esa?

-¡Sígueme!-le indicó Little John. Ambos corrieron hacia el ascensor, y allí el oso presionó un botón y abrió una puerta secreta, que daba a un oscuro pasillo. Al final, se veía la luz del exterior.

-¡Silver me necesita!-recordó Billy, vacilando.

-¡Ya vienen!-el oso le miró asustado-¡Tenemos que huir Billy!

Los rinocerontes habían arrancado la puerta de rejas y corrían hacia ellos, bufando. Billy dudó un segundo más, pero luego echó a correr con Little John por el pasadizo, hasta que salieron a un jardín fuera de los muros de la mansión. La puerta de salida estaba camuflada detrás de unos arbustos, por eso no la había visto nadie.

-¡RENDÍOS!-gritaron los rinocerontes. Billy les sacó la lengua antes de seguir corriendo con Little John hacia las calles del barrio.

Después de eso habían cortado la luz y había ocurrido el asalto, así que para cuando Silver llegó a los calabozos, ya nadie quedaba allí. El cyborg se encogió de hombros y fue hacia las escaleras de subida, a continuar su caza.

-3….2….1….4….8…-Juan marcó los diez números de la combinación en la pantalla que había oculta tras un cuadro, y la sala secreta se abrió de golpe. No había nadie allí, o eso se creía él, porque el doctor Dawson le había seguido, y le estaba espiando.

-Vale, ya lo tengo-memorizó los números de la combinación. Pero de momento no le servía de mucho. Silver le había quitado su arma, y no tenía interfono para avisar a los demás. En ese instante pasó un grupo de rinocerontes que iban hacia el salón principal en estampida. El ejército del Príncipe se estaba organizando para la defensa. Los cazarían uno a uno. Dawson los observó asustado oculto tras una cortina. Si consiguiera un arma podría entrar en la sala y acabar con aquella locura… ¿pero sería capaz? Se acordó de aquel pobre muchacho musulmán y las heridas de bala que había tenido que sanarle, y del bebé que Chicha llevaba en sus entrañas. Sí, debía ser capaz. Fue a buscar un arma.

Cerca de la central eléctrica, Talía acababa de apartarse de sus perseguidores para abrir paso a los dos enormes camiones pilotados por Melphomene y la pelirroja, que corrieron hacia los rinos y los hicieron saltar por los aires. El golpe fue brutal, y la pelirroja se zarandeó en su asiento, aunque afortunadamente se había puesto el cinturón y no sufrió ningún daño. La mayoría de rinos se quedaron K.O. tras el brutal atropello, pero tres de ellos consiguieron incorporarse. Talía los remató volviendo a golpearlos con su coche, que sin embargo se quedó abollado.

-¡Sí que tienen la piel gruesa estos bichos!-se quejó la musa, observando el estado en que había quedado el auto.

-¡Coged sus armas, rápido!-Melphomene bajó de su auto y les quitó las pistolas a los rinocerontes que yacían aturdidos. Talía y la pelirroja les imitaron.

-Bueno, misión cumplida nenas. Tú serías una buena musa-le comentó Talía a la pelirroja.

-Gracias-ella sonrió levemente, sonrojada.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Hay que ir para allá?-preguntó Melphomene asustada.

-Pues sí. Aún no se han cargado a Juan, así que tendremos que arreglarlo nosotras chica-Talía se encogió de hombros-yo voy a ir, si queréis quedaros no os lo reprocho.

Melphomene negó con la cabeza, aunque se la veía muy asustada. Talía se dio cuenta, así que abrazó a su amiga y le dio un beso, afectuosa.

-Escucha tía, nos ha ido mal, pero vamos a acabar con esto ¡Hermanas hasta el fin!-le recordó, zarandeándola con emoción. Melphomene sonrió, más calmada.

-Hermanas hasta el fin-dijo, dándole la mano a su amiga. Luego le dio la otra mano a la pelirroja-¡Vamos allá!

-Cogemos al chico y luego vámonos en coche-dijo Talía. Las tres corrieron hacia la central, donde las debía estar esperando Jim.

Pero Jim no las estaba esperando. No porque no quisiera verlas, sino porque diez rinocerontes de Juan acababan de entrar en la central y les estaban buscando. Liderando el pelotón había un tipo vestido de negro, que llevaba un rifle de francotirador al hombro. Por su larga cola, Jim adivinó que era un zorro. Se le pasó por la cabeza una idea al verlo, pero pensó que sería una locura…

"Que no vengan-pensó Jim, que oculto dentro de un armarito lateral observaba por una rendija a los rinocerontes-por favor, que no vengan a buscarme". Pero ellas estaban ya en la entrada de la central, sin tener idea de lo que iban a encontrarse.

* * *

-…ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén-Chicha besó la cruz del rosario y se limpió las lágrimas, desesperada. Aún no había noticias de ellos, y ya había pasado casi media hora. Tenía miedo, la angustia la estaba matando. Temía por la vida de aquellos chicos, del cura y del buen doctor Dawson, pero sobre todo la atormentaba el pensar en sus hijos. Oh Dios, tenía que llegar a ellos como fuera, tenía que recuperarlos. Abrazó su enorme tripa, angustiada-Tipo… Chaka-susurró recordándolos…. Ojalá nunca los hubiera regañado. Ojalá no hubiese perdido tiempo regañándolos…

RACK… RACK…. Chicha levantó la cabeza lentamente. El ruido venía de la puerta de la entrada. ¿Serían ellos….? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si fuese el fraile, abriría con las llaves. Y quienquiera que fuese, estaba forzando el cerrojo.

-Oh, no….-Chicha se incorporó asustada… oh no….

-¡Joder Tirolisto, esto no abre!-se quejó el Sheriff, peleando con la cerradura.

-Déjeme a mí, Sheriff-Tirolisto metió la llave maestra y la giró varias veces hasta que consiguió abrirla.

-No…-Chicha se incorporó justo cuando el Sheriff entraba por la puerta, y se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, perplejos. Luego, Chicha dio un grito cuando vio que el Sheriff se llevaba la mano a la pistola que colgaba de su cinturón, y echó a correr hacia el piso de arriba. El disparo la pasó silbando por encima de la cabeza, pero por suerte falló-¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA!-gritó la mujer aterrada. Trabajaban para ese tal Juan, eran los hombres que habían dejado al chico árabe y a la niña llenos de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?-Aurora se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto asustada, y Chicha entró dentro, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Mueve ese mueble, corre!-gritó presa del pánico-¡Hay que pararlo!-Chicha se dio cuenta de que la pistola que Fray Tuck le había dejado para que se defendiera estaba a bajo, y con el susto se la había olvidado…

-¿Dónde estás, bonita?-canturreó el Sheriff, subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso-quiero saludar al pequeño…

-Se han atrincherado-observó Tirolisto cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto. Aurora y Chicha habían colocado el enorme estante en la entrada, y ahora habían abierto la ventana que daba a la calle, buscando un modo de escapar.

-Está demasiado alto-susurró Chicha-tenemos que hacer algo.

-Yo puedo bajar-dijo Aurora, mirándola asustada.

-Por favor, no me dejes aquí-pidió Chicha, llorosa-no dejes que me coja.

-Lo siento…-Aurora fue hacia la ventana y se dispuso a descolgarse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No quería que la hicieran más daño.

-Aurora, por favor… no me dejes aquí-suplicó Chicha, pero ella se apoyó en la repisa, lista para bajar. Entonces recordó como nada más llegar, llorosa y asustada, Chicha la había abrazado y había cuidado de ella. Sin conocerla ni tener nada que ver, se había preocupado de cuidarla. Y llevaba a ese niño en el vientre… Aurora se quedó parada en el balcón, vacilando… ¿debía quedarse? Hasta ese momento, la rubia no se había preocupado de mucho más que de ella, y de su perfecto mundo…

¡BANG! Una bala destrozó la puerta y le dio a Aurora en el hombro. La joven dio un grito de dolor y se cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando en la calle. Chicha se asomó para verla.

-AAAAAAAAAH…-lloró Aurora, notando como los huesos de las piernas se le habían quebrado. Al menos seguía con vida…

¡CRASH! La puerta y la estantería cedieron cuando el Sheriff golpeó su cuerpo contra ellas, y finalmente él y Tirolisto (que era quien había disparado) entraron en el cuarto.

-¡No por fa….!-suplicó Chicha, pero el Sheriff la derribó de un guantazo, y luego le pegó una patada en la barriga, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Que no se escape ninguno-le dijo a Tirolisto, asomándose por la ventana. Vio a la rubia a bajo, intentando moverse inútilmente, como un insecto al que le han cortado las patas un niño sádico.

-Está viva-observó el buitre. El Sheriff se volvió hacia Chicha, y se agachó para quedar cerca de ella. Entonces llevó su mano al vientre de la mujer, que contenía el dolor, y comenzó a apretarle para causarle aún más daño.

-¿Quién os envía? ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?-preguntó, susurrándole al oído.

-Por favooor… nooooo….-gimió Chicha, destrozada por el dolor. No podía hablar, era insoportable, sentía como algo se rajaba por dentro, como algo explotaba en su interior….

-Zorra-el Sheriff hundió la mano en la tripa de ella, haciéndola lanzar un grito desgarrador, y luego salió de la estancia, buscando a más gente en la casa. Tirolisto le echó a Chicha una mirada de compasión, pero se marchó también.

-Tal vez la rubia quiera hablar más-comentó el Sheriff escupiendo en las escaleras mientras bajaba-yo venía a matar a ese cura tramposo, y resulta que me encuentro a más de esos tipos vestidos de negro.

-¿No los encuentra un poco extraños? Quiero decir, son personas muy dispares-observó Tirolisto. Un cyborg, un célebre cantante, una mujer embarazada, una joven rubia…

-¿Nos dirás tú lo que queremos saber, perra? O te obligo a comérmela aquí mismo-le amenazó el Sheriff a Aurora, que se había resignado a moverse. Ella derramó unas gruesas lágrimas, mirándolos asustada.

-S…sí…-susurró dolorida, y el Sheriff sonrió satisfecho.

Arriba, Chicha se arrastró por el suelo, con el rostro enrojecido de dolor.

-Ayuda… ayuda…-pidió, pero no había nadie. Le dolía muchísimo, apenas podía respirar. Notaba como el niño también sufría, se retorcía de dolor, aquellos golpes debían de haberle causado una hemorragia. Chicha gateó como pudo por aquel pasillo… quizás hubiera estado más segura con ellos, luchando…-ayuda…-Chicha miró una estampa de la Virgen, que sonreía calmadamente. Se quedó observándola, y luego se derrumbó, muerta, al igual que el bebñe que portaba en su vientre. "Cuida de ellos"-pensó antes de caer, unos instantes…

El Sheriff arrojó a Aurora a la parte trasera de su coche y luego arrancó, furioso.

-No puede uno ni darse un paseo-se quejó a Tirolisto, que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sheriff, te necesitamos-se escuchó la voz del cocodrilo desde el interfono-es urgente.

-¡Ya lo sé!-gruñó él-espero que esa putita de Hiss no haya tenido nada que ver con esto… El Príncipe es gilipollas por confiar en él.

-No diga eso Sheriff. Tenga cuidado-le advirtió Tirolisto, asustado.

-Grrrrr-el Sheriff dio un volantazo, y su auto se dirigió de vuelta al castillo de Juan. Desde la ventana del coche Aurora observó las calles, llorosa, mientras notaba como el corazón le latía muy rápidamente. ¿Por qué, por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no podía haberse muerto simplemente? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ocurrirle? La angustia la presionaba tan fuerte que terminó por desmayarse.

* * *

-Dinos donde está en antídoto, bichejo-le amenazó Aladdín a Sir Hiss, ahogándola del cuello.

-Bribón imposstor…-se quejó Hiss, a quien Fray Tuck había colocado un jarrón en la boca para evitar que los mordiese. Se habían cargado a sus guardias, y se habían ocultado con la serpiente en un armario lleno de trajes en el cuarto de Juan.

-Habla, o te pego un tiro-Aladdín colocó la pistola entre los ojos de Hiss, que la miró asustado.

-Ssi me matáiss, nunca ssabréiss donde esstá el antídoto-les dijo Hiss, sonriendo con astucia.

-Ponme a prueba-Aladdín le apretó más el cuello, haciendo que la cabeza de la serpiente se pusiese blanca-podemos hacerte mucho, mucho daño.

-Esstá bien, esstá bien-cedió Sir Hiss, asustada ante la fiereza del chico-esstá en mi desspacho. Llevadme allí…

-Cómo intentes jugárnosla, te mato-le avisó Aladdín, y Sir Hiss se apresuró a asentir.

-Podemoss hacer un trato-sugirió, maligna, pero Aladdín la hizo callar de un porrazo.

-Jim, ¿dónde está Juan ahora?-preguntó Fray Tuck-¿Jim? ¿Jim?-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del muchacho. El fraile se giró hacia Aladdín, preocupado-Algo ha debido de pasarles.

-Entonces no nos queda tiempo-dijo Aladdín, sin soltar a Hiss-necesitamos al cyborg, él es el más fuerte. Vamos a por el antídoto.

Salieron del armario y avanzaron cautelosamente por los pasillos, pasando por donde yacía el cadáver de Lelo. Mientras tanto, Silver se había encerrado en un baño, y yacía en el suelo, semi-desmayado. El veneno de Hiss estaba haciendo su efecto, no le quedaba ya tiempo…

-Ohhh…-murmuró el cyborg, acordándose de Jim. Ojalá estuviera bien el chico. Ojalá estuviera a salvo.

Pero Jim no estaba bien, ni a salvo. Los rinocerontes seguían buscando, y él había desactivado su interfono y apagado el radar. Uno de los rinos se asomó al armarito donde él se había ocultado, pero por suerte no le vio, por los pelos. Jim había notado como su corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte en el pecho que pensaba que se le iba a salir, y también había retenido las terribles ganas de vomitar que el miedo le había provocado.

-Señor-el zorro vestido de negro hablaba por su interfono con Juan-les tenemos. Son tres.

-¿Hood? ¿Qué haces tú en la central?-preguntó Juan, que permanecía oculto en su sala secreta, esperando noticias del exterior-¡Le dije al Capitán que te trajera ante mí!

-Él me dijo que viniese aquí-replicó el zorro, impasible. Jim abrió la boca, pasmado. ¿Había oído mal? ¿Hood?

-¡Ese estúpido cocodrilo nunca se entera de nada! ¡Lo voy a despedir!-gritó Juan, dando saltos de rabia.

-¿Qué hacemos con los presos?-preguntó Hood con el mismo tono de voz fría e inalterable.

-¿Los presos? ¡Matadlos, claro!-exclamó Juan-menos mal que se me ocurrió que fueseis a mirar allí…

-Son tres hembras-interrumpió Hood. Talía, Melphomene y Ariel miraban al zorro, muy asustadas, mientras los diez rinocerontes las rodeaban, armas en mano.

-¿Y qué me cuentas?-saltó Juan, exasperado-¿van de negro no? ¡Matadlas! ¡Matad a todos los payasos que vayan vestidos con ese ridículo uniforme!

Hood apagó el comunicador, y las miró unos instantes.

-No…-sollozó Melphomene, asustada. El zorro se dio la vuelta, y los rinocerontes sacaron sus pistolas.

-Que os jodan-dijo Talía, furiosa. Las tres habían intentado defenderse al encontrarse con los rinocerontes al llegar, y había habido un breve tiroteo, pero el zorro lo había terminado disparando con su fusil y desarmándolas. No las había herido, ni siquiera rozado, tan solo había acertado en sus armas. Su puntería era prodigiosa.

Los rinocerontes se colocaron como un pelotón de fusilamiento frente a las tres jóvenes y abrieron fuego. Ellas cayeron al suelo, inertes, mientras la sangre manchaba las paredes y la ropa de sus ejecutores. La pelirroja dio una seca cabezada, y su encendido cabello se quedó tapándole toda la cara.

Desde su escondite, Jim tuvo que morderse los nudillos hasta hacerse sangre para no gritar. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Nunca antes había visto morir a nadie, sin contar su muerte, claro. Conocía a aquellas tres mujeres, se había encariñado con las dos musas, y sentía una gran atracción hacia la pelirroja. Pero ahora estaban muertas. Aquellos monstruos las habían matado. Jim no quería mirarlo. No quería seguir… Una lágrima asomó en su rostro, la primera que derramaba sinceramente por alguien en mucho tiempo. No podían haberlas matado. A esas chicas no. Y él no había hecho nada. Aunque de poco les hubiera servido, pues seguía bajo los efectos del calmante.

-Vámonos. Recoged los cadáveres-ordenó el zorro antes de alejarse.

Y entonces Jim tomó una decisión. La más valiente que había tomado en su vida. Si no acabase de presenciar aquel brutal asesinato, probablemente no la hubiese tomado. Aprovechando el descuido de los rinocerontes, que empezaban a salir, se asomó por la puerta de su armarito, y fue gateando hacia la salida trasera. Le costó muchísimo, porque aún no controlaba bien sus brazos, y las piernas continuaban dormidas, pero continuó arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia a fuera. Había escuchado como los rinocerontes habían llegado a la central en una furgoneta, y efectivamente, allí había dos con el escudo de armas del Príncipe aparcados.

-Joder…-Jim se arrastró hasta colocarse debajo del furgón, y se agarró a la barra de gravedad, sigiloso. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para encajarse, aunque tardó varios intentos, porque no tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos. Vio como los pies del tal Hood paseaban al lado suyo, y eso le alentó a hacer un último esfuerzo y ocultarse del todo bajo el auto. Y allí se quedó esperando. No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía si lo pillarían. Solo sabía que no dejaría que se llevasen los cuerpos de aquellas tres mujeres a las que vilmente habían asesinado, y que estaba decidido a acabar con Juan con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo podía aquel tipo haber ordenado la muerte de tres personas a las que ni siquiera conocía? La sangre de Jim hervía de rabia…

Las furgonetas de los rinocerontes arrancaron, de vuelta al castillo, y con un traumatizado polizón fatalmente oculto.

* * *

El Príncipe Juan se sentó en su butaca de la sala secreta, mientras encendía el televisor y esperaba, aburrido. Solo tendría que pasar un rato, suponía, y el problema se habría solucionado. Ya le había ocurrido alguna vez antes, en los ataques que había sufrido por parte de los Pícaros del bosque de Sherwood, y siempre se había solucionado. Contaba con Hood, por supuesto, él era su arma secreta. También con el Sheriff, que era un experto en liquidar a enemigos, y con Hiss. Hiss… la maldita serpiente había vuelto a intentar engañarlo, Juan ya estaba harto de sus jugadas.

Lo que más le molestaba de la serpiente, sin lugar a dudas, es que realmente le caía bien. De hecho, era el único miembro de su banda con el que realmente se comprendía. Ambos compartían el gusto por lo refinado, eran estirados y falsos, un par de cobardes y la mayoría de la gente los consideraba débiles y afeminados. Sir Hiss era quien le aconsejaba en materia de la ropa, quien veía con él los programas de cotilleos y quien soportaba su insufrible cháchara sobre lo mucho que amaba el dinero. Sin duda era quien hacía que sus días fuesen más amenos. Juan nunca había tenido un compañero así de pequeño. El Príncipe sospechaba además que la serpiente sentía debilidad por él, y su enorme ego disfrutaba con ello. Pero su orgullo y su rabia le hacían despreciarlo, y ahora tener ganas de vengarse.

De pequeño, Juan no había tenido amigos. Al menos no amigos de verdad. En el colegio al que asistía se juntaba con los pringaos, que a la primera de cambio si podían lo dejaban tirado. En cambio, Ricardo se paseaba con sus amigotes por el patio riéndose y diciendo tacos, ligando con las chicas y dándole patadas al balón. Juan no podía soportarlo.

Ricardo… su hermano mayor, el preferido de mamá, el jefazo de la familia cuya sombra siempre le había eclipsado. Juan notó como le temblaban las manos al recordarlo. En las cenas de Navidad Ricardo se sentaba en el centro de la mesa, en ausencia de su padre (que había sido asesinado cuando Juan era muy niño) y todos le admiraban. Ricardo y Juan eran los dos únicos varones de la familia, las demás eran su madre, su abuela y sus cuatro hermanas. Pero según el hermano mayor Juan era "una más". Ricardo quería a Juan, pero lo trataba como a un pelele, y siempre que podía se burlaba de él. Incluso cuando Juan descubrió que Ricardo era la cabeza de una banda criminal y le pidió formar parte de ella, Ricardo se negó, mientras estallaba en carcajadas imaginándose al pequeño Juan disparándose a sí mismo con un arma. Aún estudiaban en Kells cuando Juan descubrió que Ricardo formaba parte de una banda. Según le explicó su hermano mayor, lo hacía por "el honor de la familia", lo que fuera que significase eso. El padre de Juan y Ricardo, Leónidas, provenía de una larga dinastía de reyes que habían reinado en el bosque de Sherwood antes de que existiera Suburbia. Sin embargo, tras la Gran Guerra y el nacimiento de Suburbia estos reyes habían perdido todo su poder, y de su reino solo quedaba una sombra. Aun así habían podido mantener un buen estatus y vivir en la zona blanca, enviando a Juan y Ricardo a los colegios más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad.

"Siempre le obsesionó ese tema… ¡Bah!"-pensó Juan, distraído. Ricardo había formado su propia banda siguiendo los pasos de su padre, quien también había tenido su propia familia criminal y finalmente había muerto al ponerle sus enemigos una bomba en su coche. Juan ignoraba la razón por la que lo habían matado, pero Ricardo había estado investigando sobre el tema. Al mando de su nueva banda, Ricardo se hizo con el control de Sherwood y de todo el sector este de la zona blanca, enemistándose con algunos de los mafiosos más poderosos, como el ya mencionado Rátigan. Juan había empezado a trabajar como chupatintas para su hermano tras acabar la carrera de derecho cuando a Ricardo le tendieron una trampa y lo enviaron a prisión por medio de unos policías corruptos. Le esperaban treinta años por evasión de impuestos, crimen organizado, corrupción y abuso de poder. Si hubiesen podido probar que había ordenado más de veinte asesinatos, le habría caído la perpetua. Después de eso Juan había conocido a Hiss y se habían hecho con el control de la banda mediante la astucia y el engaño, vendiendo a la mayoría de socios de Ricardo. Uno de ellos, el viejo Lotso, había descubierto las trampas de Juan y había estado a punto de matarlo. Fue entonces cuando Juan había matado, disparándole tres veces en el estómago a Lotso, y luego en la cara y las piernas, para asegurarse. El Príncipe nunca olvidaría aquel asesinato, ni la extraña sensación que sintió, de superioridad, casi de placer, aunque nunca se había atrevido a repetirla en los siguientes años, hasta aquel día con el pintor.

Juan echó un vistazo a todo el oro que tenía acumulado en la sala. Eran sus reservas secretas: alrededor de cincuenta millones de mickeys en oro puro, solo él, el Sheriff y Sir Hiss conocían su existencia. No había una sala más segura en su mansión, contaba con cámaras, cañones y rayos X. Juan pasaba las horas ahí, contando sus monedas que con tanto esmero el Sheriff y Sir Hiss se habían ocupado de arrebatar a los desdichados habitantes de Sherwood. Le encantaba mirar su reflejo en ellas, y tumbarse. Cincuenta millones era mucho dinero pero… ¿quién sabe? Si continuaba expandiéndose, podría aumentarlo a más, mucho más. Juan imaginaba interminables montañas de oro como las que se decía que poseía su ídolo, Gilito McPato, en la caja fuerte del Gran Banco de Suburbia.

Y luego estaba la caja fuerte, claro. Ricardo la había instalado cuando aún estaba al mando, y dentro se suponía que estaba su mayor tesoro, que había pertenecido a su padre. Juan había intentado por todos los medios abrir la caja, pero había sido en vano. Incluso había ordenado demoler las paredes de alrededor, pero se había topado con que la caja estaba revestida de una aleación indestructible, y ni siquiera los explosivos la habían logrado abrir. El único modo de abrir la caja y conseguir el tesoro de Ricardo que Juan tanto había ambicionado era usando la combinación adecuada, pero eso por el momento era imposible: para abrirla debía usarse la corona de Juan, que había pertenecido a su regia familia antes de terminar en un museo. Se acercaban las joyas que la corona tenía incrustadas y estas activarían un código que la abriría. Solo había un pequeño detalle, y es que tras la detención de Ricardo y que Juan se hiciera con la corona, Hiss había descubierto que faltaba una de esas joyas, al parecer un rubí. Los hombres de Juan se habían vuelto locos buscándolo, pero no habían obtenido resultados.

-Gmpffffff… ábrete estúpida-murmuró el Príncipe probando a tirar de la puerta de la caja una vez más. Sabía que era inútil, pero el ansía le podía. ¿Qué ocultaba ahí su fallido hermano? ¿Cuál era ese último secreto? Hiss suponía que era algo increíble, muy valioso, a él solo le importaba averiguarlo. A fin de cuentas… ¿quién había triunfado? ¿Quién había demostrado ser el más astuto, y había restaurado el poder de la familia? Había sido Juan, y no Ricardo. El débil, no el fuertote y bravucón. Si al menos mamá pudiese verlo ahora…-Mamá…-Juan comenzó a chuparse el pulgar como un bebé acordándose de su amada madre, y volvió a acomodarse en su sillón, esperando. Esperar era la ciencia de los sabios, solía decirle Sir Hiss.

* * *

Fray Tuck y Aladdín estaban llegando al despacho de Sir Hiss acompañados por la furibunda serpiente cuando el viejo cura se detuvo, reflexionando.

-¡Espera un momento, muchacho, espera, por favor!-pidió, secándose el sudor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Aladdín se volvió extrañado, mientras sujetaba a Sir Hiss con una de sus manos.

-¡El Príncipe! ¡Hiss puede llevarnos hasta él!-dijo el fraile, señalándolo.

-Lo sé-respondió Aladdín, sin comprender-Pero primero necesitamos el antídoto…

-No, no de eso nada-Fray Tuck negó con la cabeza-la prioridad de la misión era acabar con Juan, al precio que fuera. Caiga quien caiga ¿recuerdas? Si perdemos más tiempo con esto, se acabó el factor sorpresa.

-Pero… Jim nos lo pidió-Aladdín sujetó a Hiss, inseguro.

-Vayamos a por Juan, y luego ya buscaremos el contraveneno-sugirió nervioso Fray Tuck. Por detrás de ellos resonaban los pasos de los rinocerontes, movilizándose.

-Entonces puede que él ya haya muerto….-Aladdín sujetó a Hiss con fuerza, tomando su decisión-no, no voy a dejarle morir. El antídoto primero.

-Lo siento hijo, pero es por tu bien-dijo Fray Tuck acercándose, y le golpeó con la culata de su fusil en la cabeza, echándolo hacia atrás. Luego agarró a Sir Hiss por el cuello, evitando que esta pudiese morderle, y echó a correr hacia la siguiente planta.

-¡ESPERA, JODER! ¡Eso es trampa!-se quejó Aladdín. Puñetero cura. Aladdín se incorporó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, dolorido, justo cuando los rinocerontes giraban la esquina y lo veían.

-¡A ÉL!-exclamó uno, antes de disparar. Por suerte Aladdín lo esquivó a tiempo y saltó por la barandilla de las escaleras al piso de abajo, quitándole el ascensor al Capitán Cocodrilo, que trató de cortarle en dos con un hacha, y subiendo hacia la tercera planta.

-¿No podrías decir "a él" después de disparar?-sugirió otro rinoceronte, y el interpelado le sacudió un tortazo.

-Centraos idiotas-les dijo el Sheriff desde el interfono-y acabad con esos mamones.

El lobuno seguía conduciendo por las estrechas calles de Sherwood hacia el distrito de Nottingham, con Aurora desmayada en el asiento de atrás, y Tirolisto sintonizando la radio1.

-Vaya, un concierto de "los Rodaos"-observó el buitre, interesado.

-¡Oh, cállate!-se quejó el Sheriff, saltándose un semáforo y estando a punto de atropellar a una ancianita. Debía llegar al castillo cuanto antes. El Príncipe no iba a estar nada contento. Le esperaba una buena bronca. Maldita sea, a veces el Sheriff desearía retorcerle el pescuezo a aquel león, pero era él quien estaba al mando, y las cosas de momento no le habían ido mal.

Una extraña luz iluminó de repente el coche del Sheriff, que se asomó por la ventanilla, pasmado.

-¿Pero… pero qué es esto?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo. En medio de la calle había al menos un centenar de personas reunidas, dando gritos. Y los conocía. Eran sus habituales contribuidores, que sujetaban antorchas y armas, y parecían estar organizándose. Algunos lloraban. Al Sheriff aquel numerito no le estaba gustando nada…

-Sheriff… creo que deberíamos tomar otra calle-sugirió Tirolisto, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el Sheriff entrecerrando sus mezquinos ojos. La chusma rodeaba al alcalde búho, que hablaba enardecido. El Sheriff agudizó el oído para entenderlo.

-¡….los impuestos! ¡Pero el bosque, nuestro amigo, nuestro hogar, por ahí no pasamos! ¡Juan ha traspasado el límite! ¡Muerte al falso Príncipe!-decía el búho, soltando plumas por todas partes de lo alterado que se encontraba.

-¡Nuestro bosque!-se quejó el viejo conejo amarillo, mientras la familia de conejos a cuyo padre el Sheriff le había dado una paliza daban saltos, furiosos.

-¡Y han matado a Otto!-exclamó el señor Tortuga.

-¡Y a Piglet!-sollozó el osito Winnie, secándose las lágrimas.

-Y nos han hecho sentir muy, muy mal-dijo el burrito Igor con su baja y grave voz.

-¿Qué dicen del bosque?-el Sheriff no podía entenderlo. Tirolisto ahogó un gemido, señalando a la radio, que aún sonaba.

-"…el bosque de Sherwood ha sufrido un incendio esta noche, hace apenas media hora-decía la periodista del noticiario-afortunadamente no ha habido heridos, pero el fuego ha consumido varias hectáreas del que es probablemente el bosque más antiguo de nuestra amada ciudad. Árboles centenarios, irrecuperables…"

-Oh no…-Tirolisto se llevó las manos a la cara, asustado-Sheriff, esto sí es un problema.

-Joder… mierda-el Sheriff se secó el sudor de la frente, agobiado. El pueblo se alzaría ante Juan, y si iban a pedir una cabeza a parte de la del Príncipe sería la suya. Mierda, tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Ahí está!-gritó Rito, el pequeño canguro, señalando el auto del Sheriff-¡A por él!

-¡UAAAAAAA!-los ciudadanos de Sherwood corrieron hacia el coche del Sheriff, disparando con sus armas. El lobo dio marcha atrás y se metió por otra calle, acelerando para escapar de ellos.

-¡Cojones!-el Sheriff se alejó de la turba, pero los disparos le habían reventado todas las ventanas del coche-¡Era nuevo, serán cabrones!

-¿Vamos al castillo?-preguntó Tirolisto, mirándole asustado.

-Sí, que remedio. Si cae el Príncipe, seremos los siguientes. Tenemos que avisarlo-el Sheriff estaba tentado de largarse y ocultarse en otro barrio, pero sabía que si conseguía organizar una defensa en condiciones, con ayuda de los rinos y de Hood, podrían aplastarlos. Solo tenía que darse prisa-espero que esos cabrones no lo hayan matado-comentó, echándole un vistazo a Aurora, que continuaba desmayada.

-¡Cojan sus armas ciudadanos! ¡Es la revolución!-gritó el señor búho, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo.

-¡A por ellos!-chilló Taty, un pequeño ratoncito.

Mientras el coche del Sheriff se alejaba y los habitantes de Sherwood preparaban su asalto, el viento arrastraba las cenizas de los terrenos arrasados en el bosque. Los viejos y robustos robles, la verde hierba, las flores… todo se había quemado, quedando reducido a un poco de polvo negro. Aquel paisaje estaba desolado, como si de repente hubiesen plantado allí una semilla del infierno.

El fuego había sido terrible. Las llamas se habían expandido muy rápido, pero afortunadamente los habitantes del barrio querían tanto el bosque que se habían percatado enseguida y habían dado la alarma. La familia de conejos que el Sheriff había acosado había descubierto el fuego cuando una luz extraña había penetrado por sus ventanas, con tanta fuerza como si fuese de día. EL fuego consumió la parte oeste del bosque en apenas unos minutos, pero los bomberos encontraron la forma de apagarlo rápido. Aun así, el daño era irreparable, y había destrozado el corazón de los ciudadanos.

Merlín había contemplado su obra antes de ir hacia la mansión de Juan y dejarse atrapar. Su barba ondeó al viento mientras el calor de las llamas que había provocado le empañaba las gafas. Para ser quien era, la naturaleza nunca había sido su fuerte, era un filósofo, un profeta, y sabía que antes o después ese bosque se consumiría, por ello lo había hecho.

-El pueblo de Sherwood se alzará sobre estas cenizas-dijo en voz alta, aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharlo-hoy es un nuevo día en tu historia, ¡levántate Sherwood!-las llamas arrasaron con las copas de los árboles de hoja perenne cuyo follaje no había podido llevarse el otoño-¡Humanidad!-gritó Merlín-¡HUMANIDAD!

Luego había ido al castillo y se había dejado atrapar, justo antes de que el plan de Fray Tuck se hubiese puesto en marcha.

Volviendo al momento actual, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para los elegidos por la maligna esfera que se hacía llamar Gantz. El doctor Dawson recorría el castillo en busca de un arma para poder terminar con Juan, mientras Aladdín esquivaba a los rinos corriendo más que en toda su vida y tratando de localizar al fraile, y Silver desfallecía en el baño. De Billy nadie parecía saber nada, y Jim continuaba agarrado a la parte baja del furgón en el que transportaban los cadáveres de sus tres compañeras.

En realidad, solo dos cadáveres. La tercera seguía viva.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente, asegurándose de que los rinocerontes no la veían. Por suerte el zorro se había ido a la parte delantera del auto, y no se había fijado más en ella. Durante unos instantes había sospechado, y había estado a punto de comprobarle el pulso, pero por suerte otra llamada del histérico Príncipe la había frenado.

Sentía ganas de llorar por Talía y Melphomene, pero no había podido hacer nada por ellas. En el momento en que los rinocerontes les habían apuntado solo había podido hacer una cosa: sobrevivir. Irónico, cuando era ella quien se había suicidado, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Debía luchar, las vidas de Chicha, el doctor, el chico árabe… dependían de ella. Por fin tenía algo que la motivase, algo que le diera fuerzas para sentirse viva de nuevo. Cuando habían abierto fuego contra ellos, la joven, con toda su sangre fría, se había arrojado al suelo segundos antes de que saliesen las balas, y se había "hecho la muerta". La sangre de las musas la había manchado, y los rinocerontes ni se habían imaginado que se le hubiese podido ocurrir algo así. Había tenido mucha potra, casi no se lo creía aún. Pero estaba allí. Y ahora tenía que escapar.

-Ya llegamos-comentó un rinoceronte echando un vistazo por la ventana. El zorro enseñó su carnet para que los cañones de la entrada no les volasen en pedazos, y luego aparcaron de mala manera en el jardín y bajaron a todo correr.

-¡Descargadlas!-ordenó Hood a los rinocerontes señalando a los cadáveres-luego nos ocuparemos de ellas…

-Hijos de puta-murmuró Jim, espiándolos desde debajo del furgón. Hood pareció escucharlo, porque se asomó repentinamente para comprobar si ahí había alguien. Jim aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos, mientras el zorro echaba un vistazo. No, parecía que se lo había imaginado.

-¡Te tengo!-Hood agarró a Jim por la pierna, y lo arrastró hasta afuera del auto. Luego colocó su rifle en la cabeza del chico, observándolo-ya sospechaba yo que pasaba algo raro…

-Cabrón-Jim intentó moverse, pero el tranquilizante continuaba paralizándole las piernas, y era imposible que pudiese hacer algo.

-Cogedlo. Lo llevaremos al Príncipe. Tal vez pueda decirnos algo-ordenó Hood a los rinocerontes, que agarraron a Jim y se lo cargaron a hombros como un fardo. El chico se revolvió como pudo, pero fue en vano.

-¡Oh!-la pelirroja vio con los ojos entrecerrados al chico siendo transportado a dentro de la casa, y tragó saliva.

-¡Socorro!-gritó el doctor Dawson al esquivar el hacha que blandía el Capitán Cocodrilo con la que intentaba descuartizarlo. Se hallaba solo a unos pasillos de la puerta secreta de la estancia de Juan, y si conseguía arrebatarle su pistola al reptil podría entrar a matarlo. O al menos lo intentaría.

El cocodrilo cortó el aire con su hacha, destrozando las armaduras de hierro que decoraban el pasillo y haciendo que Dawson cayese al suelo. Mostró una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos mientras alzaba de nuevo el hacha, listo para dar el golpe final.

-¡MUEREEEE!-el ratoncito Jaqu apareció detrás del Capitán y abrió fuego con una pistola que había conseguido. El cocodrilo lanzó un rugido de dolor al recibir el impacto de los balazos en la espalda, pero por fortuna para él su gruesa coraza lo protegía de los proyectiles. Se dio la vuelta y agitó su enorme cola, destrozando las armaduras y los cuadros de los lados. Jaqu esquivó su cola y le disparó de nuevo.

-¡AAAAAGH!-rugió el cocodrilo, dolorido.

-¡Corra doctor!-chilló el ratón, descargando todos sus disparos. Uno de los tiros le explotó un ojo al crocodilio, y otro le saltó tres dientes. Dawson le miró, indeciso, pero cuando la cola del cocodrilo estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a esconderse. Si quería conseguir un arma, tendría que ser más cauteloso.

Jaqu siguió disparando, pero el cocodrilo alzó su hacha y le cortó las dos manos. El ratón dio un chillido de dolor mientras la sangre salía disparada a chorros de sus muñecas, y entonces el Capitán alzó de nuevo la pesada hoja del arma, y se la hundió en la cabeza.

-…iiiiii-fue lo último que el monaguillo pudo decir con un hilo de voz antes de caer al suelo, empapado en sangre. El cocodrilo retiró su hacha de la cabeza del muerto y se dispuso a buscar al otro intruso, cuando una llamada del interfono le frenó.

-¿Dónde estás?-le preguntó el cocodrilo al Sheriff, que era quien llamaba.

-¿Dónde estás tú? ¡Tenemos un problema!-replicó él, histérico-¡Ven a la entrada ahora mismo!

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó el cocodrilo, pero el Sheriff no le dejó acabar.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo joder, o te juro que te mato! ¡Vamos, ya estás tardando, capullo!-el cocodrilo apagó el interfono, suspirando, y fue hacia el ascensor. El intruso podría esperar, a fin de cuentas Juan estaba seguro en la sala, y entrar era casi imposible.

Casi. Justo cuando el cocodrilo bajaba, Fray Tuck llegó al pasillo guiado por Hiss, y perseguido de cerca por Aladdín.

-¡Eh, venga ya! ¡Mi amigo necesita ese antídoto!-se quejó Aladdín, alcanzando al cura.

-Y mi pueblo necesita acabar con su sufrimiento-replicó Fray Tuck, impasible. Luego apretó a Hiss contra la pared-¡Vamos, abre la estancia! ¡Y más te vale no estar mintiendo!

-No… claro que no-Sir Hiss apartó el cuadro rebelando el portal de acceso y marcó los números de la combinación de la estancia. Solo Juan y él los conocían, y ahora la serpiente esperaba que él no los hubiera cambiado. Su vida dependía de ello.

-¡Vale, pues matémoslo rápido!-se quejó Aladdín. Le sorprendió la alarmante naturalidad con la que hablaba de aquello. ¿Quién le iba a decir que en un mismo día moriría, y mataría también?

-Te aseguro que será el acto más rápido que hayas visto en tu vida-dijo Fray Tuck, cargando su fusil.

-Esso… ess ussted brutal-dijo Hiss, adulador. El fraile le dio un capón para callarlo.

La puerta secreta se abrió, dando a la estancia. Juan se encontraba apoltronado en su sillón, comiendo ganchitos de la nevera de emergencia que tenía oculta, y se levantó aterrado al verlos.

-¡Se acabó tu juego, Príncipe!-Fray Tuck alzó su arma y disparó hacia él, pero la bala se chocó con algo antes, sin poder llegar a su destino. Era un cristal de seguridad, invisible a primera vista, y que el Príncipe y Hiss había colocado como última sorpresa. La serpiente se fue hacia la salida y consiguió escapar al pasillo antes de que la puerta de la sala se cerrase de golpe por medio de un botón presionado por Juan.

-Hihihihihihi-rió Hiss satisfecha; el protocolo de seguridad 5 había funcionado: si la sala no reconocía a los sujetos que entraban, bajaba el cristal y bloqueaba la puerta…. Para luego sacar sus armas.

-Mierda-Aladdín observó como tres cañones salían del techo y apuntaban hacia su cabeza y la de Fray Tuck, que tragó saliva.

-Así que fuiste tú el que preparó toda esta emboscada, eh curita-el Príncipe avanzó hacia el cristal y fulminó con la mirada al religioso-pues antes de morir quiero darte la satisfacción de saber que voy a mandar quemar tu iglesia, y me quedaré con todo el dinero que ahorrabas para ese orfelinato…

-¡Malvado!-le espetó Fray Tuck, apretando los puños.

-¡Traidor!-replicó Juan con odio asesino-que te vaya bien en el cielo, aunque dudo que vayas.

Llevó su mano al botón con el que controlaba los cañones, y Aladdín cerró los ojos, rendido. Todo aquel esfuerzo para nada. Su segunda muerte iba a ser peor que la primera, si cabía. ¿De qué había servido toda su miserable vida? "Al menos conocí a Yasmín"-reflexionó el chico, y una leve sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, mientras inocentemente colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Entonces algo llamó su atención y le hizo alzar la cabeza. El rubí. El que había salido de la esfera y le había quitado al cyborg. Se parecía mucho a los que decoraban la corona del león…

-¡MIRA ESTO!-Aladdín le enseñó el rubí a Juan con chulería, era su última carta y ahora tenía que jugarla a la desesperada.

Para su sorpresa, funcionó: el Príncipe puso los ojos como platos, y el botón se le cayó de la mano. Fray Tuck miró la joya, extrañado, y Aladdín lo hizo también. Desde luego, acababa de salvarles el culo. A ver si les duraba la suerte…

-Cómo… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?-preguntó Juan, pegándose al cristal. Los ojos le brillaban por la codicia.

-¿Lo quieres, eh? Déjanos libres-replicó Aladdín. El Príncipe enrojeció.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Suelta eso o estáis muertos!-cogió el botón que controlaba los cañones, y acercó su dedo amenazadoramente-O mejor… os mataré y luego cogeré la joya.

-¡JA!-Aladdín cogió su pistola y la colocó encima del rubí-¿Antes o después de que lo haga pedazos? En trocitos dudo que la quieras.

-¡NO!-Juan arañó el cristal impotente, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia-¡Dámela, maldito!

-Ábrenos la puerta y déjanos irnos, y luego te la daré-replicó Aladdín, impasible. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa. Tenía que encontrar la forma de timar a Juan y conseguir atraparlo-empieza por retirar este cristal.

El Príncipe negó con la cabeza. Estaban en un punto muerto, eso estaba claro, pero no les dejaría que se fueran. Maldito niñato moro desgraciado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo?

-Déjanos ir-insistió Aladdín, encantado de tener contra las cuerdas a Juan. Aun así no podía olvidar que corrían un grave peligro: los cañones seguían apuntándolos.

A bajo, el Sheriff se había encontrado con el Capitán Cocodrilo, y le había preguntado por su jefe. Al enterarse de que estaba en la habitación secreta corrió en su búsqueda acompañado por cinco rinos, era fundamental que supiera lo que estaba pasando, y además ni él ni Hiss respondían a sus llamadas.

La serpiente por su parte había huido, y se había refugiado en su despacho, donde había sacado el antídoto y lo había tirado por el váter de su baño privado.

-Hihihihihihi….-rió malignamente-me temo que no va a tener ninguna cura ese cyborg.

Era preciso que se preparase, porque aún quedaban intrusos en el castillo, Juan se ocuparía de sus dos secuestradores, pero recordaba haber visto a aquel ratón gordinflón en las escaleras, y seguro que no habían venido solo. Sir Hiss abrió el cajón secreto donde ocultaba el antídoto, y sacó su repertorio de venenos que guardaba para emergencias. Su raza era de serpientes venenosas, por lo que podía guardar en sus dientes una toxina que luego inoculaba en la piel de sus enemigos. Hiss sacó el veneno rojo, el más mortal de todos, quitaba la vida en menos de un minuto. Si lo llevase todo el día sería un auténtico peligro, pero a la serpiente no le gustaba utilizarlo muy a menudo porque le dejaba un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

-Ya esstá-Hiss se metió hasta la última gota en sus dientes, y luego se deslizó hacia la salida con cautela. El Príncipe no andaba muy contento con él, así que sería mejor prevenir que curar…

-¿Vas a matarme?-le preguntó Jim a Hood, mientras esperaban el ascensor. Él permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro ensombrecido. Jim echó una ojeada a los rinos que lo acompañaban. Escapar de ellos en el estado en que se encontraba era imposible-vale, supongo que no… ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué trabajas para el león?-El zorro continuó en silencio, y Jim se percató de que sus ojos estaban apagados. Él creía conocerle… creía saber quién era… ¿pero qué le había ocurrido?-vale, vale, no te va hablar… vaya cabrón.

La pelirroja les observaba oculta en el resquicio de una escalera. Le había costado mucho llegar hasta ellos, habían estado a punto de descubrirla varias veces, pero por suerte había sido cauta. Se echó a un lado el cabello, y observó al cautivo Jim. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para salvarlo esa vez?

Aurora por su parte se encontraba tirada en un sofá de uno de los salones del primer piso, vigilada por Lelo y Tirolisto. El Sheriff la había arrojado allí arrastrándola de los pelos y luego se había ido en busca de Juan. Ahora ella trataba de contener el terrible dolor que sentía en las piernas, sabiendo que le sería imposible escapar.

-Oye, Tirolisto. ¿Nunca has pensado en que sabemos hacer algo más?-preguntó Lelo, cuyos ojos estaban un poco bizcos, dándole un aspecto aún más retrasado.

-¿De qué hablas?-gruñó el otro buitre, que limpiaba su ballesta con esmero. La terrible ballesta de Tirolisto era su tesoro más preciado.

-Quiero decir… a ver, cómo te lo explico… ju, ju, ju… pues que si a ver, los pájaros sabemos volar ¿no?-dijo Lelo con su habitual forma de hablar, lenta y cansina-pues a ver, si sabemos volar… ¿no sabremos también otra cosa y no nos estaremos dando cuenta?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Tirolisto puliendo el cañón.

-¿No me entiendes? Es que a ver… ju, ju, ju… yo tuve un sueño el otro día… un sueño en el que aparecía el Sheriff, y ese bailarín de la tele tan famoso…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Tirolisto llevaba años trabajando con Lelo, los habían contratado juntos, pero aun así el cretinismo de su compañero siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

-Pues en mi sueño el Sheriff y la bailarina me decían que debía encontrar mi talento. A lo mejor sé algo más que volar y no me he dado cuenta. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando descubrí que tenía pico?

-Sí, me acuerdo-gruñó Tirolisto, desesperado. Aurora observó su ballesta. Tenía un cañón para disparar, y también una lanza afilada, muy afilada, casi tanto como aquel instrumento que Felipe había usado contra ella… Si pudiese cogerla… si pudiese arrebatársela al buitre, podría defenderse con ella… evitar morir. Era muy peligroso, pero es que la rubia ya no pensaba, simplemente se dejaba guiar por el instinto, y eso era lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Entonces me di cuenta de que si cerrabas los ojos, no podías caminar…

-No, Lelo-replicó Tirolisto con paciencia-ya te he explicado eso, no es que no puedas… ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?-el buitre se giró en cuanto notó las manos de Aurora acercarse a él, y le colocó la ballesta en la cabeza-¿quieres morir?

-N…no-murmuró ella, asustada. Tirolisto se alejó de ella, sin dejar de apuntarla, haciendo movimientos esquivos, como si fuese un ninja.

-Si vuelves a intentarlo te mataré-la avisó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?-se sorprendió Lelo.

-¡Pero….¿es que no la ves?!-se desesperó Tirolisto.

-¿El qué no veo? ¡Tirolisto, tal vez tú tienes un don secreto!-se emocionó Lelo, dando saltos.

-¿Pero será posible? ¡De todos los compañeros tenían que dejarte vivo a ti!-gritó Tirolisto. Aurora se dejó caer en el sofá, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas pañales para los ojos?-preguntó amablemente Lelo.

* * *

-¡SÍ UUUUUH! ¡LIBERTAD!-Billy daba saltos por las calles, mientras hacía gestos obscenos hacia el cielo-¡Ahora vámonos de aquí, estoy hasta el culo de toda esta mierda!

-Pufff…. Pant…-Little John se apoyó en sus rodillas, resoplando. Llevaba años sin moverse de su celda, aquella carrera perseguidos por los rinocerontes le había dejado molido.

-Venga colego, te invito a mi kelly-dijo Billy sonriendo. El cantante no había presenciado la muerte de Chi Fu, y no tenía ni idea del peligro que corría si se salía del área de juego.

-Pero… tú amigo… debemos volver a ayudarle-le recordó Little John, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡Ostras, es verdad, el viejo!-Billy se golpeó en la frente-¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí antes de que el gusano ese lo agarre de nuevo!

-No podemos hacer nada contra Juan-reflexionó Little John, cuyo arrugado rostro se contrajo pensativo.

-Yo me refería a la serpiente-rió Billy-y si podemos. Solo tengo que encontrar a mis amigos de la bola, y juntos le venceremos. Pero hay que currarse un plan…

-¿Qué es eso?-Little John señaló a la luz que avanzaba por la calle de al lado. Con mucha precaución se asomaron, para descubrir a una masa de gente indignada que avanzaba hacia la mansión de Juan, dando gritos. El alcalde búho iba a la cabeza.

-¡A bajo el rey pelele!-gritaba, sacudiendo sus plumas y girando su cabeza trescientos sesenta grados de un modo bastante siniestro. Los demás le apoyaban, parecían locos.

-¡MUERTE AL PRÍNCIPE!-el mensaje retumbó por los edificios, atronador, y más y más personas bajaron y se unieron. Las pistolas eran mucho más difíciles de adquirir en la zona blanca que en la roja, por lo que los ciudadanos de Sherwood no llevaban demasiadas armas, aun así entre unos y otros habían reunido las suficientes como para constituir un pequeño ejército. Juan tendría a sus matones de hierro, pero ellos contaban con un odio hacia él (o más bien un amor hacia su bosque) que los llevaría a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡YUHUUUUU! ¡ANARQUÍA! ¡REVOLUCIÓN SOCIAL!-gritó Billy, uniéndose al tumulto.

-No puedo creerlo-Little John fue tras Billy, que ya estaba en el corazón de la turba, intentando robar el protagonismo.

-¡Venga tíos! ¡A por la culebra! ¡Yo sé dónde se esconde!-gritó Billy sacando el dedo corazón al aire.

-¿Tú no eres ese cantante que ha muerto?-se sorprendió mamá cangu, que estaba a su lado.

-Esta noche libro, nena-respondió Billy, guiñándole un ojo.

En el castillo, Juan continuaba su enfrentamiento contra Aladdín.

-¡Dame el rubí o dispararé!-le advirtió el Príncipe furioso.

-Que- te- jodan-le deletreó Aladdín, girando su pistola con la que apuntaba la joya.

-¡Maldita sea, dámelo!-exigió Juan, y la corona se le volvió a caer en la cabeza, tapándole los ojos.

-Déjanos salir y te la lanzaré, lo juro-le dijo Aladdín, queriendo terminar con aquello. Los minutos pasaban, y ya debía de quedarles menos de un cuarto de hora. Se preguntó dónde estarían Jim, la pelirroja y el resto.

Fuera de la sala secreta, el Sheriff forcejeaba con la puerta, enfadado.

-¡Abra Majestad! ¡Somos nosotros!-gritó, furioso. Pero la sala estaba revestida para evitar que entrase o saliese sonido, y su voz no pasaba de la puerta-¡Joder, coño, no puedo pasar!

-Prueba a llamarlo-sugirió el cocodrilo con paciencia.

-¡Mierda, no tengo todo el día!-rugió el Sheriff-¡Esos desgraciados están viniendo! ¿Seguro que está dentro?

-Sí-contestó el cocodrilo, pero en ese instante les interrumpió Lelo, que pasaba sobrevolando el pasillo.

-Ju, ju, ju jefasso… que divertido esto-comentó, estampándose con la pared y cayendo al suelo-Auch…

-¿No estabas vigilando a esa zorra abajo?-le preguntó el Sheriff enojado.

-Sí, pero Tirolisto me ha echado… ha dicho que él solo se basta-replicó Lelo, encogiéndose de hombros-Si buscáis al gran jefasso, antes andaba con unos amigos…

-¿Unos amigos?-el Sheriff se frotó el hocico, desesperado.

-Sí, un tipo que parecía medio lata-comentó Lelo. El Sheriff le agarró del cuello, furioso.

-¡Gilipollas! ¡Joder! ¡Era el cyborg de la mierda! ¡Le habrá perseguido!-dedujo, muy cabreado.

-No entiendo…-el cocodrilo se rascó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¡Han venido a por el dinero, está claro!-se desesperó el Sheriff, furioso-¡El cyborg le ha obligado a llevarlo hasta la sala secreta, que es donde guarda el oro, y ahora va a llevárselo!

-Pues esperemos a que salga, y liquidémoslo-sugirió el cocodrilo.

-¡No hay tiempo joder!-se desesperó el Sheriff, dándole una colleja a su compañero-¡Traed una granada, la abriremos a lo bestia!

-S…¿seguro?-preguntó el Capitán, no muy convencido.

-¡MUÉVETE!-rugió el Sheriff.

-¡Eso!-le apoyó Lelo. El Sheriff sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar al buitre, histérico, pero él consiguió esquivar los tiros y se alejó volando.

Mientras tanto a bajo Hood había conducido a Jim hasta la sala del trono, donde aún yacían los cadáveres de los rinocerontes que había matado Silver, y lo había dejado tirado en el suelo.

-Espera aquí-le ordenó, saliendo y dejándolo con tres perros. Le podría haber dejado sin vigilancia, porque sabía que en su estado no podría ir muy lejos, pero aun así si había sido capaz de colarse debajo de su furgón era mejor no subestimarlo.

-No…-Jim se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la moqueta roja del suelo, mientras babeaba un poco. Estaba hasta los huevos del puñetero calmante, sí que se había lucido Silver con él. Silver…

Jim querría haber contactado con él, pero Hood le había quitado el radar y el interfono, por lo que no podía hacer nada. Estaba en un punto muerto, y lo más probable era que el príncipe entrase en cualquier momento y lo mandase matar, igual que había hecho con la pelirroja y las musas. "Tal vez me den una tercera oportunidad-pensó Jim, encogiéndose de hombros-a lo mejor me despierto en otra puta sala, con otra puta gente… a lo mejor…."

-Me hace mucha gracia tu coleta, muchacho-comentó uno de los perros riendo-creo que voy a cortártela.

-Córtate la polla, ya puestos-respondió Jim, y el perro le propinó una patada estampándole la cara contra el suelo, furioso.

-A lo mejor te la corto yo a ti… total, no puedes moverte-los otros dos perros sonrieron, y el primero giró a Jim, sacando una navaja de su cinturón.

-¿Qué cojones…? Puto marica, no…-intentó resistirse Jim, pero el perro le bajó el pantalón y sacó su miembro, rozando la carne con su navaja-¡Cabrón!-Jim intentó moverse, pero le era imposible. El perro sonrió. Pero en ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y entró la pelirroja, con una pistola en cada mano.

-¡CORTAD ESTO!-gritó, y abrió fuego como una loca, matándolos. Los tres perros cayeron al suelo manchando a Jim con su sangre. El chico miró a la pelirroja incapaz de creerlo-¡Sigues viva!-exclamó con alegría.

-S…sí-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué debían decirse?

-Esto…me alegro-dijo Jim con voz ronca, volviendo a su tono más borde. La pelirroja endureció su rostro, pero entonces se fijó en que continuaba con los pantalones al aire y enrojeció hasta adquirir el color de su pelo. Jim se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y trató de mover las manos para subirse el pantalón, pero al estar pillado por sus piernas y no poder moverlas no pudo hacer nada-ee… necesito que me ayudes.

-NO-ella se había girado, muerta de vergüenza, más que por lo que había visto (que no le había disgustado) porque no quería que él la viese reír. Cuando se recompuso, fue hacia él y le subió el pantalón sin más comentarios. Le costó un poco, porque Jim se había "emocionado" un poco y la cosa se había complicado. Cuando por fin estuvo presentable, la pelirroja le ayudó a incorporarse y lo arrastró hacia la salida-siempre tengo que llevarte arrastras-comentó divertida, y Jim chistó, avergonzado. No era propio de un tío que le salvase el culo una pava.

-Creía que te había dicho que no te movieras-comentó Hood, colocándose entre la salida y ellos.

-¡Oh!-exclamó la pelirroja, pero el zorro le golpeó en la cara y la tiró hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer a ambos. Luego sacó su rifle de francotirador y le apuntó a ella en la cabeza.

-El Príncipe ordenó que te matase-recordó, y ella palideció-que hayas sobrevivido es casi un milagro.

-¡Espera un momento!-gritó Jim extendiendo su brazo como pudo, intentando pararlo-¡Espera, joder! ¿Eres Robin Hood, no?-preguntó, desesperado. Lo único que se le ocurría era entretenerlo para ganar tiempo-¿Eres Robin, el del ojo en la diana? El jefe de los Pícaros del bosque ¿no es cierto?

El zorro detuvo su arma, y se quedó mirando a Jim con ojos vidriosos. A su lado, la chica respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has acabado trabajando con este menda?-preguntó Jim nervioso. En parte solo pretendía entretenerlo, pero en parte quería saberlo. Robin Hood fue una leyenda cuando él era solo un crío, y en una entrevista en la tele le había dado el coraje para perseguir su sueño de entrar en la Academia Espacial. No entendía aquel cambio…

-El Príncipe ordenó que te matase-repitió el zorro, apuntando de nuevo a la chica, que cerró los ojos temblorosa.

* * *

-¡Por fin!-Dawson recogió la pistola de Lelo, a quien había dejado K.O arrojándole un jarrón a la cabeza, y se dirigió a la sala secreta. Sin embargo vio a la serpiente deslizarse por el pasillo, y se ocultó en un baño para que no le viera. Debía ser muy cauto, o acabaría en otro problema como el del cocodrilo. Y estaba claro que Jaqu no volvería a rescatarlo.

-¡Bien, yo abro la puerta, tú tiras la joya!-cedió Juan-¡es mi última oferta! ¡Si no os aseguro que nunca saldréis vivos de aquí!

-Trato-cedió Aladdín. Tiraría el rubí, eso estaba claro, y luego se iría, pero en cuanto saliera de la sala pulsaría de nuevo el código que Hiss había marcado, entraría de nuevo y aprovechando que Juan habría retirado el cristal para coger la joya lo mataría. Dejó el rubí en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su pistola y miró al león, desconfiado-abre la puerta para que nos larguemos.

-Vale, vale-Juan pulsó otro botón y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Fuera, el Sheriff y sus hombres apuntaban hacia la puerta secreta con un bazooka militar.

-La echaremos a bajo muchachos-dijo el Sheriff, ajustando el perímetro de tiro-¡Vamos, fuego!

-¿Pero qué hacen?-preguntó Sir Hiss, que regresaba a encontrarse con Juan, dando por supuesto que él habría matado a los intrusos-¡Esperen, él está dentro!

-¡BAH!-gritó el rinoceronte, apretando el gatillo. El misil salió disparado a gran velocidad justo cuando la puerta de la sala volvía a abrirse para que Aladdín y el fraile salieran.

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Juan al ver que un misil iba directo hacia él. El disparo impactó contra el cristal de seguridad reventándolo y generando una explosión devastadora. Aladdín notó como se le quemaba la piel, y vio a Fray Tuck saliendo disparado contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué…?-el Sheriff se frotó los ojos, pasmados. Habían disparado justo cuando la puerta se abría, y ahora la sala secreta estaba llena de humo-¡Maldita sea, ¿a qué coño juega ese cyborg?!

-¿PERO QUIÉN HA SIDO EL ANIMAL QUE HA DISPARADO ESE MISIL? ¿A QUÉ LISTO SE LE HA OCURRIDO?-la voz de Juan resonó entre el humo, haciendo que el Sheriff comenzase a temblar. El pobre lobo había vuelto a liarla. Juan apareció rodeado de niebla como una criatura satánica, escupiendo espumarajos y con los caros ropajes hechos jirones-¿HAS SIDO TÚ, VERDAD?-apuntó con un dedo destructor al Sheriff, que se encogió asustado- ¿QUERÍAS MATARME, BASTARDO? ¡PAZGUATO, PERFECTO IDIOTA, MASTUERZO! ¡SOLO A TI SE TE PODÍA OCURRIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE ESTE CALIBRE ¿VERDAD, PEDAZO DE MONGOLO?! ¡SUBRAZA DE PERRO!-Juan le dio un tortazo, mientras se sacudía el pelaje chamuscado.

-Sí Majestad… perdonad Majestad-murmuró el Sheriff temblando. Era mucho más grande y fuerte que Juan, pero cuando el león perdía los estribos al lobo le entraba el pánico.

-HAN INTENTADO ASESINARME TRES VECES YA, LECHUGUINO! ¡SUBNORMAL! ¿ME EXPLICAS DÓNDE ESTABAS? ¿HACIÉNDOTE LA PEDICURA TAL VEZ? ¿ME EXPLICAS DÓNDE ESTABAS?-gritó Juan agarrando al Sheriff de la oreja y tirando con fuerza-¡BUSCA AHORA MISMO AL CYBORG Y MÁTALO, IMBÉCIL!

-Majestad… escuchad… están atacando el castillo-explicó el Sheriff con voz débil.

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ, RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡YA LO HE VISTO YO!-el Príncipe pateaba el suelo de la indignación. Hiss por su parte se había escondido detrás del cocodrilo, porque sabía que si no también iba a cobrar.

-No Majestad, no entendéis…-insistió el Sheriff, a quien le asomaban lagrimillas por el dolor del tirón de orejas-son los del barrio… vienen hacia aquí.

-¿Qué?-saltó Hiss, pasmado.

-¿QUÉEEE?-Juan soltó al Sheriff y miró a sus otros soldados, que asintieron también-¿pero cuántos son?

-Unos… unos cuantos-dijo el Sheriff temblando-todos, vamos.

-¿CÓMO LO HAS PERMITIDO?-rugió Juan.

-¡Yo que sé, no entiendo nada!-se defendió el Sheriff-pero tenemos que organizar la defensa.

-Eso me recuerda…-dijo Juan, volviendo la cabeza. Efectivamente, seguían allí: Aladdín estaba en el suelo tumbado boca arriba, y tenía la piel de la cara quemada, humeante, más no el resto del cuerpo. El traje negro debía de ser ignífugo, y le había protegido del peligro. El fraile no había tenido tanta suerte: le sangraba la cabeza, y toda su piel y vestiduras estaban quemadas. Echando un vistazo el Sheriff dedujo que ambos estaban muertos.

Pero a Juan le interesaba otra cosa: rebuscó por el suelo, frenético, tratando de encontrar el rubí. Tenía que cogerlo, había estado tan cerca… la suerte quiso que lo encontrara, y finalmente levantó la joya, muy satisfecho.

-¡AQUÍ! ¡ES MÍA!-exclamó triunfal. Sus hombres le miraron, primero sin comprender y luego poco a poco su rostro se fue iluminando hasta quedar boquiabiertos.

-Es… es… ¿es?-preguntó el Sheriff, con los ojos clavados en el rubí.

-¡Sseñoría! ¡Sseñoría!-Hiss se adelantó y se pegó a Juan, echándole un vistazo al rubí. Había estudiado la joya de la corona muchos años, y una ojeada le bastó para comprobar que era la auténtica. Pero Hiss olía el peligro-sseñoría, guardad esso, guardadlo de inmediato… ess muy peligrosso…-señaló disimuladamente al Sheriff y los otros. No sabían que era lo que se ocultaba en esa caja… y podía cambiarlo todo.

-¡Oh, cállate de una vez ¿quieres?!-Juan la apartó de un manotazo y se quitó la corona, sonriendo perverso. Al fin después de tantos años el último misterio de Ricardo sería resuelto. No podía esperar, necesitaba saborear ese secreto. Ajustó el rubí en el hueco donde faltaba, y la corona emitió un brillo extraño por unos instantes, como si se alegrase de recuperar la piedra perdida.

-Majestad…-al Sheriff también le brillaban los ojos por la codicia. Se habían dejado el pellejo por esa joya durante los últimos años… ¿qué escondería?

-¡Sseñoría, no!-insistió Sir Hiss mirando al Sheriff preocupado. Entonces vio que Aladdín se estaba incorporando e iba a disparar al Príncipe, y dio un chillido. El cocodrilo reaccionó rápido, y de un coletazo derribó al chico, que emitió un grito de dolor.

-¡Por poco!-exclamó el Sheriff mirando la cara chamuscada del chico, cuya expresión era difícil de descifrar.

-Allá vamos Ricardo-Juan ni siquiera había reparado en el incidente. Colocó la corona al lado del puerto de acceso de la caja fuerte, y pasó cada una de sus joyas por el lector digital. El puerto las reconoció todas, luego se cargó y finalmente emitió un pitido de aprobación. La puerta de la caja se abrió desprendiendo un poco de humo, Y Juan y el Sheriff la apartaron, incapaces de contenerse por más tiempo. El tesoro secreto de Ricardo…

-Pero…-el ojo de Juan sufrió un tic momentáneo mientras el Sheriff se quedaba paralizado con una expresión estúpida en el rostro, incapaz de reaccionar. Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Dentro de la impenetrable caja del "Rey" Ricardo, donde en teoría había ocultado su último gran secreto, no había absolutamente nada. La caja tenía el tamaño de un pequeño cuarto, hubiese cabido un rinoceronte dentro, pero todo estaba vacío. Ni una sola moneda. Ni un triste centavo.

Sir Hiss se llevó la cola a la boca en gesto melodramático ¿cómo era posible? Se suponía que allí había oculto algo… A no ser que después de encarcelar a Ricardo alguien lo hubiese sacado…

-Tal vez alguien sse lo llevó antess de que noss quedassemos con la casa-sugirió la serpiente a Juan, que continuaba con los ojos como platos, y un tic frenético en uno de ellos.

-Todos estos años…-murmuró el Príncipe, apretando los puños.

-Entonces ¿nada?-el Sheriff continuaba asimilándolo.

-O a lo mejor ess que nunca hubo nada, y Ricardo noss mintió-Hiss continuó con su parloteo, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala. Aún había mucho humo gracias al misil arrojado por el Sheriff, pero afortunadamente para él al oro de Juan no le había pasado nada, tan solo se había ensuciado-puede que fuera esso.

-Jefe, tenemos que movilizarnos-interrumpió el cocodrilo, a quien todo ese asunto le daba bastante igual. Él se limitaba a cumplir órdenes y cobrar su parte, si no había más para repartir tampoco iba a darle más vueltas-el pueblo está llegando.

-Mpfffff-Juan parecía al borde del colapso.

-Sseñoría, ya revissamos las grabaciones de sseguridad por aquel entonces, pero nadie sse había acercado a la caja… tal vez deberíamoss darle un repasso-comentó Hiss que continuaba con su perorata.

-¿Qué hacemos con el chico?-preguntó el cocodrilo, apuntándolo a la cabeza con su pistola.

-Mételo dentro-ordenó Juan con voz sombría. Sir Hiss se volvió, pasmado.

-¿Q…qué? ¡Sseñoría, no hagáis esso!-se quejó- ¡Tenemoss que interrogarlo! ¡Sseñoría…!

Juan agarró por el cuello a su consejero y lo arrojó a dentro. Sir Hiss lanzó un chillido de horror, corriendo hacia la salida, pero le tiraron el cuerpo de Aladdín encima, y luego Juan cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese escapar. El Príncipe se volvió a sus hombres con una expresión de odio terrible reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Majestad!-el Sheriff señaló a la caja desde donde se escuchaban los quejidos de Hiss.

-Cállate-respondió el Príncipe con voz ronca-movilizad a todo el ejército. Y buscadme a Hood.

-Creo que está abajo jefe-respondió el cocodrilo-¿qué hacemos con los del pueblo?

-Matadlos. A todos-Juan se colocó la corona en la cabeza, y pareció que ni esta se atrevió a caérsele.

-¿Pero…? ¿A quién robaremos entonces? Digo, cobraremos…-intervino el Sheriff

-Los quiero muertos. Servirán de ejemplo. Luego nos iremos a otro barrio… a… a Montressor-el Príncipe salió de la sala aun echando humo-recoged todo el oro y guardadlo en arcas, nos largamos-le ordenó a dos rinocerontes, que asintieron al instante-y cuidado, está contado.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró el Sheriff, mirándolo alejarse-¿todos estos años con la caja para nada?

-Avisaré a los elefantes-dijo el cocodrilo sacando su interfono. El de Juan había quedado destrozado con la explosión y sus restos quedaban desperdigados por el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?-le preguntó el Sheriff al reptil, ahora tuerto, que torció el gesto enfadado-vale, vale, no me importa…

El Sheriff se alejó por el pasillo para reunir al resto de hombres de Juan, cuando vio por la ventana una luz extraña que se acercaba por el camino. Era el pueblo, clamando.

-Joder…-echó a correr hacia abajo, necesitaría a todos sus secuaces listos.

-¡Por favor sseñoría! ¡Ssacadme de aquí! ¡Piedad! ¡Sseñoríaaaaaa!-Hiss aporreó la puerta de la caja fuerte, hasta que rompió a llorar, desolado.

-Mierda…-Aladdín trató de incorporarse. El rostro le dolía muchísimo, notaba como la piel se le había levantado y estaba ennegrecida. Sentía un escozor insoportable en las mejillas, y le faltaba un trozo de nariz y de seguro las cejas. Era horrible. Entornó sus ojos enrojecidos hacia donde se encontraba la serpiente, y luego los bajó hacia el suelo donde se hallaba recostado… entonces vio algo.

Avanzó lentamente hasta el papel, y lo recogió. Estaba en una esquina de la caja, y era semi transparente, normal que Juan no lo hubiese visto al echar un vistazo. Además el Príncipe buscaba oro, no papelujos. Aladdín observó lo que había escrito: parecían cifras y operaciones matemáticas. Pues vaya tesoro… tal vez Jumbaa sabría descifrarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Sir Hiss saltó encima de Aladdín y le arrebató el papel.

-¡EH!-se quejó él, pero la serpiente le agarró el cuello con su cola y bajó hacia el suelo su cabeza.

-Essto… essto es perfecto… ¡Con essto noss liberará!-exclamó entusiasmado-¡Ssi lo convenzo de que ess un código que lleva a otro ssecreto me indultará!

-Pues date prisa, porque nos vamos a quedar sin aire-replicó Aladdín con la voz cascada. La explosión también le había destrozado las cuerdas vocales.

-Oh no…-Sir Hiss observó las paredes herméticas de la caja y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, asustada-¡SSEÑORÍA! ¡SSEÑORÍA POR FAVOR, SACADME! ¡No va a venir!

-Joder-Aladdín se incorporó poco a poco, y entonces, mientras observaba los surcos de su rostro mutilado a Hiss se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ssi oss mato ahora… tendré máss aire para aguantar-sugirió, abriendo sus dientes infectados de veneno.

-¡Claro!-Aladdín esquivó el ataque de la serpiente moviéndose sorprendentemente rápido y luego la sujetó del cuello, para evitar que le mordiese-y si yo te retuerzo el pescuezo a ti, también tendré más aire…

Aladdín le arrebató a Sir Hiss el papel con las ecuaciones, pero esta le golpeó con su cola y se le tiró encima. Aladdín frenó su mandíbula a pocos centímetros de su cuello. ¡Maldita sea, le dolía la cara y apenas tenía fuerzas, pero ella iba a matarle! Aquello no podía ir a peor.

En la sala del trono Jim se había puesto delante de la pelirroja, protegiéndolo del cañón de Hood mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "Puta mierda-pensó, asustado-si ahora me pegan un tiro me cago en ella".

-Quítate-dijo Hood-o te quitaré yo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por lo que te paga el Príncipe? ¡Decías que el dinero no te importaba!-le gritó Jim desafiante. El zorro parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó. Luego pareció reflexionarlo unos instantes-claro, las entrevistas…

-Eres Robin Hood… es increíble… eras nuestro ídolo-comentó Jim acordándose de sus colegas de la academia y de cómo seguían sus hazañas.

-¿Jim…?-a la pelirroja no le parecía el mejor momento para aquello, solo le faltaba pedirle un autógrafo.

-¿Cómo has acabado aquí? Yo… yo puedo ayudarte-le dijo Jim hablando pausadamente. Parecía que lo tenía momentáneamente controlado. Al menos momentáneamente.

-No, no puedes. Tengo que matarla-Robin alzó su arma de nuevo, y Jim sintió como el corazón le latía muy rápido de nuevo. ¡Ya podría aportar la chica alguna idea, joder!

-¡Por favor Robin! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Escucha, queremos ayudarte!-pidió Jim desesperado.

-¡Hood! ¿Dónde narices estabas?-el Príncipe entró en la sala abriendo las puertas de golpe. Luego vio su retrato que Silver había hecho pedazos en el tiroteo y soltó un chillido-¡Mi hermoso cuadro! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo ignoro señor, yo acabo de llegar-respondió Hood como un autómata.

-Imbécil…-Juan miró a Robin con enfado. La corona se le volvía a caer hacia un lado-¿Así que te fuiste con Hiss a ver a Shere Khan y no me dijiste nada?

-Él me ordenó que no lo hiciera-respondió Robin secamente. Juan alzó la mirada despectivo. Luego se giró hacia Jim y la pelirroja, reparando en ellos por primera vez. Al ver sus ropas, dio un grito y se cayó al suelo, rodando hasta el cuadro y tirándose el lienzo agujereado encima.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Más de esta gente! ¡Están por todas partes! ¡Mátalos!-exigió, asustado.

-¡Espere, hablaremos!-interrumpió Jim desesperado. Tenía que improvisar una mentira como fuera.

-¡MATALOS!-rugió Juan harto de tanta estupidez. Robin colocó su cañón en la cabeza de Jim, y su dedo se deslizó por el gatillo. Al chico le pareció que el zorro vaciló unos instantes, temblando, y entonces cuando iba a hacerlo se fue la luz de nuevo.

-¡Que caiga el tirano!-gritaron varios miembros del pueblo de Sherwood que habían ido a la central eléctrica y la habían volado con explosivos. Como Robin y sus hombres habían ido a la central cuando habían asesinado a Melphomene y Talía, el castillo se había vuelto a conectar a la red principal, dejando el recargador de repuesto nuevamente apagado. Pero ahora sí que no iban a poder volver a conectarse a la central, porque de ella solo quedaban ruinas. Winnie el osito sonrió satisfecho viendo como las luces de la mansión de Juan desaparecían.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡HISS SOCORROOOO!-gritó el Príncipe, que con el pánico había olvidado lo que le había hecho a su consejero.

-¿Pero qué…?-Robin alzó su arma alarmado, y por la mirilla de luz negativa de su arma comprobó que no venía nadie por la puerta. De momento estaban a salvo-tranquilo, señor-dijo volviéndose hacia los dos cautivos, pero entonces vio que solo era uno, el chico. La pelirroja había desaparecido.

-¡Otra vez el mismo cuento!-se quejó uno de los hipopótamos de Juan, activando de nuevo el recargado de repuesto.

La luz regresó, y entonces Robin vio donde estaba la chica: había recuperado su arma, y ahora sujetaba a Juan por el cuello, apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Vaya-comentó el zorro observándola perplejo.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-Juan tenía los ojos pegados al arma, y temblaba como un flan.

-¡Deja al chico en paz!-exigió la pelirroja, apretando su arma contra Juan.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Jim mirándola con aprensión-¡Mátale, joder! ¡Pégale un tiro!-tenía la certeza de que si ella lo hacía, algo cambiaría: la esfera los devolvería a su casa, a sus vidas, quedarían en paz. Lo último era más una esperanza, pero de seguro sabía que algo pasaría.

-Yo…-la chica tembló un poco, no se esperaba esa situación… antes había liquidado a varios perros, pero había sido en el impulso de sobrevivir. Ahora que tenía la vida y la muerte del león en sus manos, en frío, no sabía si tendría el valor de apretar el gatillo. Pero entonces se acordó de Talía y Melphomene, de cómo había sentido sus cadáveres a su lado mientras iban al castillo en furgón, de cómo habían caído muertas después de que se hubieran dado la mano. Aquellas chicas, que habían sido sus amigas sin apenas conocerse. La pelirroja no había tenido muchas amigas a lo largo de su vida…

-Quiero que me prometáis una cosa-les había dicho Talía a ella y Melphomene mientras se dirigían a la central y sin saberlo hacia su muerte-que si me pasa algo, llevaréis el nuevo disco a la productora y haréis que lo publiquen.

-Bufff-Melphomene puso los ojos en blanco-eres tremenda Talía. Mira que meter a la niña en esto…

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

-¡Así me gusta nena!-Talía soltó una risotada, abrazándola-¡Podrías unirte al grupo! ¡Serías la voz blanca! ¿Cantas bien?

-Bueno…-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sonrojada.

-Con unas clases lo arreglo-Talía la sonrió cariñosa. Era demasiado escandalosa, eso era cierto, pero era una buena persona. Cuando se la conocía, era imposible no quererla.

La pelirroja recordó a las dos musas, y eso le dio fuerzas para apretar el gatillo. Justo cuando Robin disparaba hacia ella, dándole en la mano y haciendo que la pistola de la chica saliera por los aires y diese con su bala al techo.

-¡NOOO!-gritó ella, mientras Juan se apartaba y se colocaba detrás de Robin, asustado.

-¡MÁTALA!-ordenó, fuera de sí-¡Mátala, mátala! ¡UAAAA!-Jim se arrojó encima de Juan como pudo y comenzó a estrangularlo, pero el Príncipe le apartó de un codazo-¡Malditos!

Fuera, la batalla entre el pueblo de Sherwood y los hombres del Príncipe había comenzado: con los cañones de la entrada desactivados, los ciudadanos, con el señor búho a la cabeza, habían avanzado corriendo y abriendo fuego hacia el castillo, donde les esperaban dos filas de rinocerontes que también dispararon contra ellos. Muchos ciudadanos cayeron muertos, hombres, ancianos, padres, madres… pero eso no les detuvo en su avance. El señor búho disparó su viejo trabuco del 86 sobre un rinoceronte, explotándole el cerebro.

-¡Idos al infierno!-exclamó el búho revoloteando furioso. Al igual que Fray Tuck era muy viejo, pero estaba más curtido que todos los hombres de Juan juntos.

-¡A por ellos!-mamá cangu saltaba de un lado a otro con su vajilla de platos, arrojándosela a la cara de los perros, que lanzaban gritos al notar los trozos de porcelana clavándoseles en el rostro. Un rinoceronte intentó aplastarla, pero mamá cangu evitó su golpe y le sacudió con sus dos enormes patas.

-¡Aplastadlos!-ordenó el Sheriff desde una ventana del primer piso. No se atrevía a bajar, porque sabía que todos irían a por él. Si había alguien que odiaban incluso por encima de Juan, que se gastaba su dinero, era a él, que se lo quitaba.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la sala del trono!-le dijo Billy a Little John, que disparaba a los rinocerontes con una pistola que acababa de conseguir-¡Se habían llevado a Silver allí!

-¡Vamos!-exclamó el oso, y echó a correr tras él.

Un gato loco que tocaba jazz utilizó la metralleta que habían traído desde el pueblo para abrir fuego contra las ventanas del castillo de Juan, y Aurora y Tirolisto se tiraron al suelo, cubriéndose por una lluvia de cristales.

-¡AAAAAH!-chilló la rubia presa del pánico.

-¡Maldita sea!-Tirolisto se asomó por la ventana y disparó su ballesta letal, matando al gato. El burrito Igor ocupó su puesto como ametrallador, y abrió fuego de nuevo.

-Vaya, quien iba a decir que esto sería tan emocionante-comentó Igor con su voz de funeral.

* * *

-Bien, se acabó-Robin arrojó a Jim contra la pelirroja, y los dos acabaron en el suelo de nuevo. Luego los apuntó con su arma.

-¡Mátalos!-ordenó Juan oculto detrás de Robin, mirándoles con desprecio.

-¿EH?-Robin casi se cae al suelo cuando su fusil salió volando por los aires y se arrojó por la ventana-¿QUÉ?

-Perdona coleganinjago, eh sido yo-Billy se materializó en mitad de la sala, para gran sorpresa de todos.

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Juan-¡es el cantante! ¡Es un fantasma!

-Sorpresa coleguelo. Sí, lo soy ¡Un fantasma del rock!-exclamó Billy. Robin se llevó la mano a la pistola de su cinturón y disparó, pero Billy volvió a desmaterializarse justo a tiempo-¡Estoy aquí!-le indicó volviendo a aparecer por otro lado-¡Estoy aquí!-le llamó desde otro-¡Aquíiiii!-le dijo riendo. En ese instante un pitido sonó en su traje, y cayó al suelo. Billy giró la ruleta para desaparecer de nuevo, pero no funcionó-¡Joder macho! ¿Esto también se gasta enseguida?-se quejó el Cobra, sin poder creerlo-¡Hay que fastidiarse!

-¡Huyamos del fantasma!-gritó Juan presa del pánico corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Espere-Robin disparó a los pies de Billy, haciéndole saltar los tobillos-¿ve? Sangra. No es un fantasma.

-CABRÓN-Billy rodó por el suelo, dolorido, manchándose las manos de sangre intentando contener la hemorragia de los tobillos.

-¿Hum?-Juan se quedó observándolo unos instantes, pensativo. Luego pareció entenderlo-¡Ah, claro! ¡PUES MÁTALO!

-¡Robin!-resonó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUIÉN ES?!-gritó Juan volviéndose enojado. Casi se cae al suelo al encontrarse con Little John, que temblaba en la puerta. Con ayuda del traje invisible él y Billy habían podido colarse por la salida trasera y llegar hasta la sala del trono evitando a todos los guardias, que estaban centrados en la puerta principal asaltada por los insurrectos.

Juan tembló como una hoja al ver a Little John. Pero su expresión no era nada en comparación a la de Robin, que había palidecido como un muerto y había pasado de parecer un brutal asesino a un niño asustado.

-¿Cómo… cómo has escapado?-susurró Juan, aún sin poder creerlo. Pobre Príncipe; en una sola noche todo el trabajo de una vida se le estaba yendo al cuerno. Pero aún podía salvarlo. Se volvió hacia Robin, y gritó-¡Mátalo!

El zorro apuntó con su arma, pero Little John extendió sus brazos, intentando pararlo.

-Escucha Robin, sé que te equivocaste, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto… por favor, escúchame…-suplicó con voz ronca. Jim los miraba perplejo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero entendía que debía hacer algo. Fue incorporándose poco a poco, ya había recuperado casi toda la movilidad de su cuerpo. El oso también le sonaba mucho, creía reconocerlo. Pero era tan chocante verlos…

-¡Mátalo Hood!-gritó Juan fuera de sí.

-Robin…-Little John observó el arma del zorro, que ahora temblaba-tú no fuiste el culpable…

-¿Qué dices?-Hood miró a Little John asustado-¿qué estás diciendo?

-Escúchame, por favor-dijo Little John, secándose el sudor de la frente-he esperado todos estos años para encontrarme contigo, y para explicártelo…

-Joder-Billy se revolvió en el suelo, sangrando-procura ir rápido, colegüelo.

A penas quedaban unos minutos para que venciera el plazo que les había dado Gantz...

* * *

 **Si os gustó dejad un review comentando lo que os haya llamado la atención o algo, que yo os lo agradezco un montón, y subiré la continuación en cuanto pueda (podéis hacer quinielas sobre lo que pasará al final de la misión, jeje).**

 **-Lollyfan33: ¡No sabes lo que me ha animado leer tu review! Me alegro mucho de que te gustase, y espero que siga siendo así. El fic de _One Piece_ no se me ha olvidado y lo estoy continuando, lo único es que solo lo escribo cuando tengo inspiración, porque quiero que quede bien. Gracias también por comentar lo de que a veces es difícil entender el paso de una escena a otra, eso es porque lo escribo en un modo muy cinematográfico y a veces debería ser más literario, me ha venido bien que lo comentaras. ¡De nuevo gracias y un abrazo!**


	5. EL GUERRERO CAÍDO

**Recomiendo releer un poco del anterior capítulo para disfrutar mejor de este, si ya seguías la historia.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta leer tu opinión sobe el capitulo, espero que este te guste y por cierto gran fic el que estás escribiendo.**

 **-Dianaa34: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Lo de las muertes es inevitable porque así es el universo de Gantz, y yo creo que también le das más emoción a la trama. Tomo nota para los diálogos para Jim, Ariel, Aladdín y Billy.**

…

* * *

 **MISIÓN 1: EL REY PELELE (DESENLACE)**

Jim no podía mirarlo en el radar, pero calculaba que debían de quedar unos minutos de tiempo para que el plazo terminase, y era casi imposible que el Príncipe cayera antes de que eso ocurriese. Y él continuaba adormecido por el tranquilizante de Silver, no tenía el control sobre su cuerpo.

Fuera, los ciudadanos de Sherwood peleaban contra los rinocerontes enardecidos, pero los enormes y brutos matones de Juan les estaban ganando la partida. El Sheriff y los perros disparaban desde las ventanas, y habían conseguido derribar a Igor, que estaba en la ametralladora.

-Parece que me muero… vaya…-el burrito cerró los ojos, aburrido, mientras la sangre brotaba de su costado.

-¡No, Igor!-el alcalde búho revoloteó a la ventana donde estaba el Sheriff y disparó varias veces, matando a los perros que le acompañaban. El lobo se tiró al suelo para protegerse, y entonces el alcalde se posó en la ventana, apuntando hacia él-¡Paga por tus crímenes, Sheriff!

-¡VIEJO!-el Sheriff desenvainó su espada y decapitó al búho, cuyo cuerpo cayó al jardín, y se quedó colgando de unos arbustos.

-¡Alcalde! ¡NOOOOOO!-gritó mamá cangu al verlo, y le propinó otra de sus súper patadas a un rino, tirándolo encima de su compañero-¡A por ellos!

El asesinato del búho enfureció aún más a la masa, que se lanzaron sobre los rinocerontes sin importarles ya si ellos les mataban o les hacían daño. El señor tortuga se metió dentro de su caparazón y se deslizó como un balón de fútbol, haciendo caer a varios soldados de culo, mientras los conejos y los tejones disparaban a las partes bajas de otros rinos, haciéndoles dar alaridos de dolor. El pequeño Rito se había colocado en el puesto de la ametralladora, y abrió fuego otra vez contra los rinos de la entrada, que tuvieron que echarse al suelo para evitar recibir los disparos.

-¡Defendeos, payasos!-ordenó el Sheriff desde la ventana. Un osezno le lanzó un arpón que estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza, así que volvió a meterse hacia adentro, cogiendo su interfono-¡Refuerzos, necesito refuerzos!-ordenó, nervioso.

En ese instante un enorme pie aplastó al señor Tortuga, haciéndolo puré. Era uno de los elefantes del Príncipe, que acababan de unirse a la fiesta. Si los rinocerontes medían tres metros, los elefantes medían cinco, y eran dos veces más fuertes. Aun así su piel era más blanda que la de los rinos, y eran menos ágiles, así que también podían ser vencidos… si se era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a ellos.

-¡Son sus elefantes! ¡Corred!-gritó un cerdo cobarde, y fue hacia la salida de la mansión, pero los rinocerontes se habían colocado detrás de ellos, y ahora estaban cercados.

-¡JA! ¿Creíais que podrías vencernos?-preguntó el Sheriff desde la ventana-¡Estáis jodidos, mamones!

Mamá cangu cogió una pistola y disparó al Sheriff dándole en el estómago. El lobo lanzó un alarido de rabia y cayó al suelo, pero reaccionó rápido: cogió el interfono y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡MATADLOS!-los rinocerontes echaron a correr hacia ellos por detrás, mientras los elefantes avanzaban a grandes zancadas por delante.

-Hay que pensar algo-dijo el osito Winnie apretándose las sienes con fuerza.

-¡Lucharemos!-gritó mamá Cangu, cogiendo un arpón y lanzándolo a uno de los elefantes, al que apenas consiguió hacer daño.

-¡Eso!-muchos la apoyaron. El bosque se había quemado. El alcalde había muerto. Ya no les quedaba dignidad, ni les quedaba dinero. Ahora acabarían con aquellos bastardos del infierno aunque muriesen en el intento. Los ciudadanos de Sherwood saltaron sobre los rinocerontes y los elefantes en un ataque desesperado, subiéndoseles encima y golpeándolos por todas partes. Un rinoceronte le aplastó la cabeza a una vieja cabra con sus brutales puños, mientras un elefante lanzaba por los aires a Winnie, mandándolo fuera de los muros de la mansión.

-¡TOMAD!-gritó Rito, frenético. La ametralladora le dio a uno de los elefantes llenándole de balas el estómago. El paquidermo barritó dolorido y cayó al suelo con estrépito, aplastando a dos ciudadanos de Sherwood y también a dos perros.

-¡Niñato!-Tirolisto disparó su ballesta desde la ventana y le dio a Rito en el pecho. El niño cayó al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. No lloró, ni dijo nada, tan solo se revolvió en su propia sangre, muy sorprendido.

-¡RITO!-mamá cangu corrió hacia su hijo, pero dos rinocerontes la frenaron el paso, corriendo hacia ella con sus afilados cuernos en posición de ataque. Mamá cangu les saltó por encima y les propinó una patada a cada uno, esquivándolos-¡RITO!

Los otros elefantes continuaron avanzando y propinaron golpetazos con sus trompas a los ciudadanos, dejándolos fuera de combate o directamente matándolos del golpe. Aquello estaba siendo una verdadera carnicería. Pero como siempre, las fuerzas del Príncipe estaban ganando.

* * *

-Creo que podría decírselo. Aunque es arriesgado. Tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto-comentó Febo, observando en su espejito de bolsillo la perilla que con tanto esmero cuidaba cada día.

-Pfff no sé yo, tío-replicó John Smith, bebiéndose su cerveza con la mirada perdida-las mujeres solo traen problemas…

-También traen hijos… bueno, sí, solo traen problemas-rió Febo, bebiendo también de la suya-pero no sé. La quiero, sé que es auténtico. Y además no quiero que luego ande con otros. Si nos casamos, no podrá venirme más con esa excusa.

-Si os casáis, lo hará escondidas-replicó John, encogiéndose de hombros. Febo le dio un codazo de broma.

-No seas capullo-rió.

Febo era el comisario del sector este de la zona blanca, y pese a su juventud se había labrado una reputación muy respetable. No había fallado en un solo caso, y sus últimos éxitos atrapando criminales y resolviendo el asesinato de un diputado le habían proporcionado una medalla del mérito y las felicitaciones del inspector general Mufasa. Febo era, según el viejo león, "el ejemplo a seguir". Aun así tenía su lado más humano, le gustaba salir con sus amigos y correrse unas juergas, también era aficionado al fútbol, y terriblemente mujeriego. Se había acostado con la mayoría de compañeras de trabajo, independientemente de si le gustaban o no era ya una cuestión de costumbre, y también con algunas mujeres de sus conocidos (entre ellas la del propio inspector Mufasa).

Febo decía no tolerar la corrupción en el cuerpo, pero cuando uno lleva el suficiente tiempo en la policía de Suburbia, aprende a cerrar los ojos, y a apartarse de ciertas cosas: más de una vez había visto el sobre de un soborno, y había ignorado que sus propios hombres traficaban las armas de los criminales que habían capturado. Febo sabía que era muy peligroso tirar de la manta, y que el primero que perdería su puesto sería él, por eso siempre se había mantenido discreto, pero eso sí, nunca había aceptado de ese dinero. Sabía que provenía de mafias y criminales de alta alcurnia, y se negaba a recibirlo.

El primer encuentro entre Febo y el Príncipe Juan había tenido lugar hacía dos años, cuando él había sido ascendido a capitán en el cuerpo. El Príncipe daba una fiesta en su casa, y Febo y el por aquel entonces comisario Dough (un perro) habían acudido a ella. Juan había saludado a Febo, al capitán el Príncipe le había resultado raro y hasta tímido, pero no se había fijado mucho en él. Sin embargo sí que llamó su atención que él y Dough se retirasen a un lado de la fiesta, y le dio la impresión de que en un momento estuvieron discutiendo. Unos días más tarde el comisario Dough fue hallado en su casa muerto de un tiro, y según aseguraba su amante Georgette muchos de sus papeles y documentos habían sido quemados. Febo inició una investigación, envió el cuerpo de su antiguo jefe al forense y pidió información sobre la pistola que le habría dado muerte. El caso empezaba a desarrollarse cuando un día se presentó en su despacho una serpiente, hablando al parecer en nombre del Príncipe.

-Verá, sseñor Febo-dijo Sir Hiss, acomodándose en la silla enfrente del joven capitán. Hizo una pausa-ssabe, Febo ess el dioss de la luz ssegún los romanoss ¿curiosso, verdad?

-Lo sé, mis padres me lo pusieron por eso-replicó Febo, mirando a la serpiente extrañado. No tenía mucho tiempo, y quería ir al grano cuanto antes.

-Da gussto conocer a gente culta hoy día-comentó Sir Hiss, echando una ojeada a la foto de los padres del capitán que él tenía en su mesa. El padre de Febo había sido también un respetado capitán hasta su reciente jubilación.

-Creo que enfocamos la cultura desde puntos de vista distintos, señor Hiss-comentó Febo mirándole con aburrimiento-pero explíqueme ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Oh, claro, dissculpe. Ess un hombre atareado-se disculpó Hiss sonriendo. A la serpiente le faltaba un diente en medio de la boca, era su signo más característico. Por ese agujero su lengua siseante se asomaba todo el rato-verá, me envía mi jefe, el sseñor Juan. Quería comunicarle ssu péssame por la muerte del comissario Dough.

-Oh, claro-Febo se rascó la perilla, abstraído, mientras se acordaba de la suculenta rubia con la que había quedado aquella noche-pues dele las gracias de mi parte. Todo el cuerpo de policía le está muy agradecido…

-¿Ssería muy indisscreto ssi le preguntasse ssobre los avancess en ssu invesstigación?-preguntó Sir Hiss, echando un vistazo a la puerta del despacho para asegurarse de que nadie entraba.

-Sí, creo que lo sería-Febo miró a la serpiente extrañado ¿qué se proponía? Entonces recordó la fiesta, y la discusión del comisario con el anfitrión. Para cuando lo entendió, se dio cuenta de que Hiss lo le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-El comissario Dough, ssabe ussted, era un buen hombre-comentó la serpiente, sin alterar su gesto amable-pero como también ssabe ussted, demadsiado… dissplicente. Pedía demassiadass cossass… Tenía muchas exigenciass…

-Exigencias a cambio de su silencio, supongo-le interrumpió Febo, muy serio. Maldita sea, ahora lo entendía todo. Dough siempre había sido muy permisivo con sus hombres, Febo sabía que el comisario manejaba la corrupción. Ahora él estaba muerto. Y era Febo quien debía decidir.

Hiss habló tras una larga pausa en la que meditaba sus palabras.

-Sseñor Febo…. El Príncipe Juan encontró que ussted ess un hombre con mucho futuro y talento en su professión. Con ssus ojoss expertoss supo ver en ussted una futura promessa en el cuerpo de policía… assí que le presenta ssus resspetos-sacó del maletín que llevaba un fajo de mickeys. Era un soborno bastante modesto, pero ya era más de lo que Febo ganaría en seis meses.

-Ya…-Febo observó el dinero un rato. Joder, era mucha pasta. Podría comprarse un coche nuevo, de seguro ligaría mucho… pero luego vio la foto de sus padres, y lo tuvo claro-dígale a su príncipe azul que se gaste el dinero en un buen abogado.

Febo se lo temía, y es que la sonrisa de Sir Hiss no vaciló ni unos instantes.

-Como ussted quiera… tal vez ssu ssucessor llegue más lejoss… pero ess una pena-comentó, recogiendo el dinero.

-Yo no soy fácil de matar, señor Hiss-contestó Febo, apoyando su cabeza en sus puños, desafiante.

-Bueno, ssu comissario tampoco, y él ssí ssabía a lo que sse enfrentaba-comentó la serpiente perspicaz, y Febo tragó saliva. Eso era cierto. Ya conocía la reputación de Juan, en su barrio era el mandamás, y lo tenía todo bajo control. Si lo desafiaba podría acabar muy mal. Y ya tenía otros problemas en los que meterse. Febo reflexionó un rato, mientras Sir Hiss contemplaba los adornos de su despacho con curiosidad.

-Está bien, acepto. Se cerrará la investigación-dijo Febo. Sir Hiss asintió satisfecho, y sacó de nuevo el fajo de billetes, pero Febo lo apartó-no quiero su dinero. Y no vuelva a mi despacho.

-Oh, esspero no tener que volver-Sir Hiss inclinó la cabeza con educación y se marchó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus escamosos labios.

-Que te jodan-Febo giró en su butaca, pensativo, y se asomó por la ventana de su despacho, viendo a Hiss meterse en un elegante coche negro, conducido por un hipopótamo.

Como habían acordado, la investigación por el asesinato del comisario Dough fue cerrada, decretándose que se trataba de un suicidio. La amante de Dough, Georgette, quiso protestar, pero Febo supo cómo hacerla olvidar el asunto con rosas y un buen vino…

Después de aquel incidente, Febo tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante algunos casos más. Secretamente había investigado al Príncipe, y ahora conocía mejor sus entuertos: extorsión, corrupción, evasión de impuestos… sin contar con los asesinatos que podían imputarle a él y sus hombres. Sin embargo, como bien había aprendido Febo, no convenía meterse en ese tipo de problemas, lo mejor era dejarlos correr.

El tiempo había pasado, y el ahora comisario Febo se había alejado de los problemas de corrupción y había continuado su vida. Pero no había olvidado a la serpiente, ni a la sucia amenaza que ella en el nombre del Príncipe le había dedicado. Ahora estaba en un bar del barrio de Onward con su colega de toda la vida, John Smith, jefe de los guardabosques del parque nacional de Pokan, bebiéndose unas cervezas y recordando buenos tiempos. Febo le había contado a John su propósito de casarse con su nueva novia, que él consideraba la definitiva: una bailarina gitana bastante afamada en la zona, que provocaba los suspiros de todos los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes.

-Todavía no he encontrado a una mujer que me haga pensar en algo más que sexo-comentó John Smith vaciando su bebida, su nuez subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.

-Busca bien-replicó Febo convencido-ya no tenemos veinte años Johna, hay que empezar a sentar la cabeza.

-Hablas como mi padre-replicó John, sonriendo con calma.

-Sí, hacerse viejo es una mierda-en ese instante el interfono de Febo comenzó a sonar, y el policía lo cogió, sorprendido. John puso los ojos en blanco y se cogió la jarra de Febo mientras él contestaba, preocupado-¿quién es?

-¿Comisario Febo?-se escuchó una voz ronca e histriónica desde el otro lado de la línea. Febo alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Mierda, no podía ser…

-¿S…sí?-respondió Febo tragando saliva.

-Comisario, me llegan noticias de que en el barrio de Sherwood están teniendo lugar graves disturbios-explicó la voz, que tenía un deje de burla en su tono-también me llegan noticias de que eso que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ha ocurrido. Tiene la excusa perfecta. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Ya… joder…-Febo tragó saliva, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? John había dejado de beber y le miraba, preocupado-mierda… yo…

-Y no falle-la línea se cortó. Febo dejó lentamente el interfono en la mesa, teniendo en el rostro una mirada como si hubiese visto una aparición. Por fin estaba fuera de aquello, por fin tenía lo que quería… y se jodía otra vez. No podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa macho?-preguntó John, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Febo le miró, tardando en reaccionar. "Le ha dejado-pensó John-si es que lo sabía"

-Hay problemas en el barrio de Sherwood-explicó con voz grave y pausada-tengo… tengo que ir.

-¿Ahora?-se sorprendió John-¡Pero si son casi las dos! ¿Qué cojones les pasa?

-No lo sé, es importante-replicó Febo, pasándose la mano por los labios con parsimonia.

-Joder…-John miró a su amigo con desconfianza. Le ocultaba algo, eso se notaba mucho-a mí puedes contármelo.

-No, no es nada… ya quedaremos otro día ¿vale?-Febo le dio una palmada amistosa a su amigo y pagó la cuenta a toda prisa.

-Ten cuidado tío-le dijo John antes de verlo alejarse corriendo calle abajo, agarrando su autovolante y saliendo pitado en dirección a Sherwood. ¿Qué coño pasaría allí? Smith sintonizó la radio para ver si se enteraba de algo… cuando escuchó que el bosque de Sherwood ardía y cientos de árboles habían sido destrozados, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo.

-¡Vamos!-Febo giró adentrándose en el vórtice de tráfico y tomando la dirección hacia Sherwood. Mierda. Nunca debió haber llegado a un acuerdo con aquel tipo. Pero no había tenido alternativa. Y ahora le tocaba pagar su deuda.

Mientras llamaba a todas las unidades disponibles para que se dirigieran a la mansión del Príncipe en Nottingham, Febo reflexionó acerca del trato al que había llegado con el responsable de su última llamada, un trato cien veces peor que el que había hecho con la serpiente…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!-Aladdín esquivó por poco el mordisco de Hiss, cuyos dientes por poco no rozaron su talón-¡Estate quieta de una vez!-gritó, enfadado. Llevaban cinco minutos forcejeando e intentando acabar el uno con el otro, pero se les habían hecho tan pesados que les parecía haber estado horas. Aladdín sudaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo y por el rostro desfigurado le caían gotas de sangre. Hiss también estaba agotado, el corazón le latía muy deprisa de tanto moverse y la boca se le había secado.

-Esstá bien… tregua-sugirió la serpiente, alzando su cola como si fuese una bandera. Aladdín la observó receloso desde el otro extremo de la caja-tenemoss que penssar un modo de ssalir de aquí, o moriremoss loss dos…

-Lo veo puto difícil-observó Aladdín echándole una ojeada a la puerta de hierro que Juan había cerrado tras arrojarlos dentro-como no venga alguien a sacarnos… pero necesitan la corona de él.

-Tuss amigoss… ssi ssalen victoriossoss vendrán a ssalvarte-reflexionó Hiss, pero Aladdín negó con la cabeza amargamente.

-No saben que estoy aquí, y no conseguirán matarlo. Es imposible-Aladdín se dejó caer a un lado, tocándose la cara. No podía verse, pero notaba la piel levantada y resquebrajada de su rostro, y como la explosión le había dejado prácticamente sin cabello-mierda… morir así sí que va a ser una mierda.

-Vamoss, pienssa-le interrumpió Hiss, nervioso-ssi consseguimoss ssalir te prometo que recibiráss una buena tajada…

-Pffff-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Y ahora como se suponía que saldría de allí?

En la sala del trono, Robin Hood contemplaba perplejo al oso que creía perdido, mientras Juan temblaba a un lado, furioso, y Jim y la pelirroja yacían en el suelo, a la espera de que se decidiera su destino. El zorro apuntaba a Little John con su pistola, pero no disparaba. Parecía estar en una especie de shock, un bloqueo parcial.

-¡Mátalo Hood! ¡Acaba con él!-rugió Juan enfurecido, pero el zorro no parecía escucharle. El Príncipe vio que cerca suyo estaba la otra pistola, con la que la pelirroja había intentado asesinarlo antes, y estaba cargada. Lentamente fue moviéndose hacia ella. Hood no reaccionaba. Había que intervenir.

-Robin, sigo con vida, nunca me alejé de ti-le dijo Little John con voz ronca, mirándole con tristeza. El zorro se limitó a ladear un poco la cabeza con atontamiento. Se había quedado realmente descolocado.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-interrumpió Jim, perplejo. Ya había reconocido al oso, y no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Si sus amigos pudiesen verlo ahora mismo…

-¡Fue una trampa Robin! ¡Juan nos engañó! ¡Y ahora también juega contigo, debes acabar con esto!-gritó Little John desesperado. Robin tragó saliva.

-¡Basta, cállate oso idiota! ¡Hood, mátalo ahora mismo!-ordenó Juan, fuera de sí. Pero Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Cállate-le ordenó con voz ronca, y Juan se quedó boquiabierto ¿cómo se atrevía…? Maldito desgraciado…-Little John….-Robin observó a su amigo, aún sin dejar de apuntar. Su cuerpo continuaba en la sala, pero su mente volaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, a tiempos remotos y felices.

Tiempos de libertad…

* * *

-¡Vamos, ya los dejamos atrás!-gritaba Robin mientras disparaba desde la ventanilla de atrás del todoterreno a los dos camiones conducidos por los rinos de Juan.

-¡Yo no lo veo tan claro!-se quejó Little John, dando un volantazo en la esquina para no perder la dirección-¡Robin, maldita sea, nos van a chocar!

-¡Nada de derrotismo!-exclamó el zorro abriendo la puerta del todoterreno con decisión y subiendo hasta ponerse en el techo del coche. Sacó su rifle y comenzó a disparar salvas a los camiones, rompiendo el cristal de las ventanas delanteras y matando a un copiloto.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN!-el Sheriff, que conducía uno de los camiones, se echó a la izquierda para evitar los tiros de Robin-¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

-¡Aquí estoy Sheriff, corre antes de que me vaya de tu alcance!-se burló Robin desde el techo de su coche. El Sheriff sacó su pistola y disparó varias veces, pero Robin esquivó los tiros y volvió a abrir fuego, dándole en el brazo al lobo.

-¡JODER!-pese a estar herido el Sheriff mantuvo el control del volante y se puso a un lado del todoterreno, intentando chocarles.

-¡Robin!-Little John también movió su coche para evitar que el Sheriff pudiese golpearlos. Ahora iban a gran velocidad, pero ya faltaba poco para el límite del parque. Si lograban entrar en el bosque, estarían a salvo.

-¡Intenta no desviarte!-le gritó Robin Hood a su socio sonriendo travieso, mientras recargaba su arma y volvía a disparar contra el camión del Sheriff. El otro camión de Juan se colocó al otro lado del todoterreno, haciendo un sándwich. Ahora estaban rodeados.

-¡Little John, acelera o nos aplastarán!-exclamó Tod, el hermano pequeño de Robin, que iba de copiloto en el coche.

-¡Esto no va a más, muchacho!-replicó nervioso Little John, empujando al máximo la palanca de cambios.

-¡Toma esta!-el Sheriff chocó contra el todoterreno por la izquierda con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando la ventana del conductor y abollándolo brutalmente.

-¡MIERDA!-Little John sintió como los cristales le cortaban los brazos, pero ignoró el dolor y continuó concentrado en el volante. Para alejarse de sus perseguidores y escapar tendría que intentar algo temerario. La ocasión se le presentó unos metros más adelante, en una rampa para discapacitados.

-¡Nos están cerrando, haz algo!-gritó Robin desde el techo, disparando a mansalva. Pronto los dos camiones se incrustarían contra ellos y los atraparían.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-respondió el oso, nervioso-¡Agárrate fuerte hermano!

El todoterreno se desvió y subió por la rampa de discapacitados. Little John gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aceleraba al máximo y giraba el volante a trescientos sesenta grados. El auto dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, con Robin agarrado a su techo, y finalmente cayó delante de los dos camiones, adelantándolos. Habían salido de su trampa.

-¡NO!-el Sheriff disparó de nuevo desde su ventanilla, y esta vez estuvo cerca de darle a Robin, que harto de él le disparó tres veces, dándole en el pecho. El Sheriff soltó el volante, y su camión fue a estrellarse contra una farola, provocando una explosión. Luego de eso tardaría un mes en recuperarse.

-¡SÍIIII!-Tod dio saltos de alegría desde su asiento, dándole palmadas a un satisfecho Little John en la espalda-¡eres el mejor Little John!

-Bueno, no cantemos victoria todavía-replicó el oso echando una ojeada por el retrovisor. Aún quedaba un camión, y lo tenían pegado.

-¡Ahí está el bosque!-señaló Robin emocionado. La verja de entrada estaba abierta, lo tenían muy fácil. El zorro se giró hacia los rinocerontes que conducían la camioneta y les sacó el dedo corazón-¡Hasta otra chatos!

-Oh no…-los rinocerontes frenaron justo a tiempo de entrar en el límite del bosque. Lo tenían prohibido por Juan, era el único sitio en el que no podían llegar a él. Así que había quedado fuera de su alcance.

-¡Síiiiiii! ¡Toma! ¡Yuhuuuuu!-Robin se echó sobre el techo del todoterreno, satisfecho-¡Lo conseguimos, otra vez!

-¡Eso dices tú, Robin! ¡Mira!-le advirtió Little John desde la ventanilla. Un autovolante especial de Juan, el helibalto, sobrevolaba el bosque, buscándolos-¡No pueden entrar, pero sí observarnos!

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos a la entrada 4!-ordenó Robin, apuntando con su rifle y disparando contra el depósito del helibalto.

-Muy bien. Prepárate a mojarte-respondió el oso, esquivando los árboles del bosque con determinación y dirigiéndose a uno de los lagos de Sherwood.

-¡Nos ha dado! ¡Nos ha dado!-advirtió uno de los buitres que pilotaban el helibalto.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y síguelos!-le ordenó Tirolisto, que iba de copiloto-¡Tenemos que averiguar dónde se oculta!

-¡Allá vamos!-Little John pegó un acelerón y el todoterreno levantó las aguas del lago, yendo directo a una de las cascadas. Robin volvió a disparar al helibalto matando con su puntería única al buitre que lo pilotaba.

-¡Canastos!-Tirolisto intentó manejar el aparato, pero el depósito de energía se había incendiado, y el helibalto comenzó a caer en picado. El buitre se soltó el cinturón y echó a volar evitando la muerte por los pelos, mientras el vehículo estallaba contra los árboles.

-¡DIANA!-Robin dio un último grito triunfal antes de desaparecer tras una cascada del lago, subido al todoterreno.

Al otro lado de la cascada, en el interior de una cueva subterránea, se encontraba un largo pasadizo que llevaba hasta el refugio secreto de "los Pícaros", la banda de ladrones revolucionarios que lideraba Robin Hood. El zorro se metió dentro del todoterreno, empapado, dándole unas fuertes palmadas a Little John, que sonrió con cansancio.

-Por mi madre, Robin, que un día nos acabarán pillando-dijo el oso, echando un vistazo al botín que le habían birlado a los hombres de Juan: aproximadamente dos mil mickeys de la recaudación mensual.

-Sí, puede. Pero hoy no es ese día-Robin se colocó su gorra en los ojos, y se acomodó en los asientos traseros, satisfecho. Había sido un buen trabajo. Tod miro a su hermano mayor, admirado.

-¡Le has acertado en pleno vuelo! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!-le dijo, emocionado.

-Quizá algún día-Robin se incorporó y le rascó la revuelta cabellera a su hermano, que se la apartó avergonzado. ¡Que ya no tenía cinco años!

-Ahora toca el descanso del héroe-Robin echó una ojeada por la ventanilla. Ya dejaban atrás la grita secreta y llegaban al claro. El escondite de "los Pícaros" estaba tan oculto en las entrañas del bosque que solo unos pocos conocían su existencia. Solo los que realmente se habían internado en Sherwood y habían explorado sus secretos lo habían encontrado, pues se escondía en lo más profundo de la arboleda, en lo más frondoso de la vegetación.

Little John le sonrió a su amigo y luego puso un disco en el reproductor. Eran los éxitos de su admirado cantante country, Alan A'Dale, un gallo con voz profunda y melancólica, que siempre le había gustado. Robin y John se habían conocido haciendo el servicio militar, el zorro era un soñador, el oso un bromista bonachón. Uno era aventurero, el otro práctico. Tras muchas travesuras en el cuartel y vivencias que los habían unido habían regresado a su hogar en Sherwood, y se habían encontrado con que el barrio se encontraba asolado por la tiranía de Juan. Fue entonces cuando decidieron plantar cara al Príncipe, y se convirtieron en verdaderos hermanos.

-¡Bájate de ese trono, y devuelve lo que has robado!-le había gritado Robin a Juan cuando el príncipe había dado un paseo por el barrio, pavoneándose en su nueva limusina.

-¡AY! ¿Pero cómo te atreves?-gritó Juan furioso desde su coche.

-Todo lo bueno tiene un final, súper Juan, lárgate de aquí antes de que te larguemos nosotros-le advirtió Little John. El Príncipe enrojeció de ira.

-¿Queréis ser mártires eh? Bueno… acaba con ellos-le ordenó al Sheriff, que sacó su espada sonriendo con gusto. Había avanzado entonces hacia Robin, que había esquivado su golpe y le había dado un puñetazo. Pronto el Sheriff necesitó refuerzos, y tuvieron que ir hasta ocho rinocerontes a ayudarlo, pero ni entre todos pudieron reducirlos. Finalmente Robin se plantó delante de Juan y Sir Hiss, que intentaron subir la ventana de la limusina en vano.

-¡Esto es para ti, majestad!-indicó Robin apuntándole con un arma. Juan palideció y quiso gritar, pero en ese instante salió un chorro de tinta negra que lo puso perdido, y unas plumas de gallina que se le pegaron. El Príncipe dio un alarido de frustración mientras todos los del pueblo reían, encantados.

-¡Abajo el rey pelele!-gritó cierta gallina con ganas de bronca desde la primera fila.

-¡ABAJO EL REY PELELE! ¡ABAJO!-repitieron los demás. Juan lloriqueó como un bebé mientras intentaba limpiarse la porquería de la cara, y Sir Hiss subía el cristal blindado. Desde aquel día "rey pelele" se había vuelto el apodo de Juan. En Sherwood habían compuesto incluso una canción…

Pensándolo ahora, Robin podría haberle disparado una bala de verdad, y todos sus problemas habrían terminado. Pero en aquel momento le había parecido mejor burlarlo. Al principio todo había sido un juego. El zorro echó otra ojeada por la ventanilla, pensativo, mientras veía los cerezos que comenzaban a florecer. Le gustaban los cerezos, eran sin duda su árbol favorito. Y el de Marian.

-Me encanta esta canción-comentó Little John, que parecía adivinar lo que Robin estaba pensando.

" _When the stars line up,_

 _And you catch a good break,_

 _And people think you are lucky but you know it's grace_

 _It can happen so fast,_

 _Or a little bit late,_

 _timing is everything…"_

-Y a mí-el zorro observó cómo Little John aparcaba el todoterreno en su pequeño e improvisado garaje del claro, y sus compañeros corrían a recibirlos.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin!-exclamó Toby, un perro e inseparable amigo de Tod-¡Lo habéis conseguido!

-No puedo creerlo-comentó Jeb, un viejo chivo gruñón.

-¡Madre mía, vaya botín!-exclamó el señor Cerduno, observando el dinero que le habían robado a Juan-¡En el pueblo te lo agradecerán mucho Robin!

-Solo espero que les sirva para aguantar hasta verano-replicó Robin ceñudo-y a nosotros para poder comprarnos por fin esas armas.

-Si bueno… respecto a eso-el señor Cerduno se rascó el peludo entrecejo, pensativo-me temo que mis anteriores cálculos estaban equivocados.

-¿Cómo?-Robin se volvió hacia él extrañado-¿qué quieres decir?

-Verás, el precio de las armas ha subido… el balance del mercado, ya sabes… el caso es que… ahora necesitamos mucho más de lo que pensábamos. Como mínimo todo lo que habéis robado hoy…

Robin le observó unos instantes con el rostro inexpresivo. Luego se volvió hacia Little John, que acababa de cerrar el coche y los había estado escuchando.

-Si queremos derrocar al Príncipe necesitamos esas armas cuanto antes-comentó el oso.

-Lo sé, pero hay gente que necesita este dinero-Robin echó un vistazo a los fajos de billetes, que relucían en un saco. Era una decisión difícil, estaba claro-esperaremos… un poco más.

Los Pícaros tenían ganas de entrar en acción por fin, pero respetaron la decisión de su líder y fueron a comer del rancho que el viejo Jeb había preparado en el centro del claro.

-¡Y al que no le guste que se joda!-advirtió la cabra, escupiendo a un lado.

-Descuida, hay hambre-Tod se bebió su cuenco con avidez, pero Robin apenas lo tocó. Estaba preocupado.

-Robin… Robin-le llamó Little John, pero él continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando el fuego del cocido, crepitando-¿Amorcito?

Robin levantó la mirada, volviendo a la realidad. Sonrió al oso con sorna.

-¿Amorcito? ¿Qué insinúas?-le dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Hace cuánto no te ves con la bella doncella?-preguntó Little John limpiándose su boca con una de las viejas servilletas que Jeb les había dado.

-Dos semanas. La echo de menos-admitió Robin-pero es que Juan sospecha mucho últimamente. Ella me dijo que era muy arriesgado.

-Vaya… bueno, habrá que intentarlo-respondió su amigo, dándose golpes en el pecho para digerir el fuerte vino del rancho-no puedo aguantarte así suspirando.

-¡Ja! Creo que andas interesado en acompañarme por otros asuntos, viejo sinvergüenza-rió Robin dándole un codazo, y Little John rió también.

Hablaban de la hermosa Marian, que languidecía en un convento de las hermanas clarisas por orden de Juan. Ella había sido su secretaria durante mucho tiempo, y el Príncipe había llegado a desearla, hasta que descubrió su idilio con Robin, claro, y ordenó su ingreso en el convento chantajeándola para que aceptara. Por despecho, Juan había llegado incluso a apostar diez de sus rinos en la entrada del convento con la excusa de que quería protegerla, aunque lo que esperaba es que ellos dos nunca pudiesen verse. Marian pasaba las horas muertas entre rezo y rezo asomada por la pequeña ventana de su celda, recordando a su amado y esperando poder verle.

Robin y Marian se conocían desde niños, sus padres eran amigos y socios, y muchas veces habían cenado juntos y pasado largos periodos de vacaciones. Con diez años, él le regaló una flor a ella, y con doce ella su primer beso a él. Cuando Robin marchó al servicio militar prometió a Marian volver a los dos años y casarse, pero eso fue antes de que el padre de ella muriera, y la joven se viese obligada a buscar trabajo en el castillo de Juan. Así, cuando Robin al fin regresó y encontró su amado barrio sumido en el más absoluto caos con sus vecinos y amigos oprimidos por el poder de Juan, para el que su amada estaba trabajando, la boda se convirtió en una utopía del pasado. Él optó por enfrentarse al Príncipe y terminar con su tiranía, y ella quedó relegada a un segundo plano. Marian había llorado muchos días, mucho tiempo, viendo como Robin se olvidaba de ella.

-Ojalá me hubiese marchado de este barrio-le dijo ella a la madre superiora y su confidente, Lady Cluck, cuando ya llevaba varias semanas ingresada en el convento.

-Ay cielo, nadie dijo que el amor fuese fácil-la consoló la gallina, abrazándola con tristeza-Yo tomé los hábitos porque no me veía capaz de soportarlo.

-No le importo nada… se ha olvidado de mí-largas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Marian, que no podía controlar sus hipidos-si tan solo pudiera odiarlee….

-Sabes que no quieres eso-Lady Cluck le secó las lágrimas con sus plumas mientras la arrullaba. Lady Cluck tenía un busto enorme y desprendía un calor de mamá gallina que reconfortaba a cualquiera. Marian ya era toda una mujer, pero en sus brazos se sentía tranquila y segura. Como si todo lo malo pasase, y nada pudiese hacerla daño. Su madre nunca había sido afectuosa con ella, siempre se había mantenido distante.

-Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de él entonces-susurró Marian, apretando fuerte su rostro contra los pechos de Lady Cluck.

-Quizás, con el tiempo. Pero tampoco es eso lo que quieres-le dijo la gallina al oído, acariciándole su pelaje.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero?-Marian se frotó los ojos, enrojecidos.

-Le quieres a él. Le quieres contigo. Asúmelo, no le des más vueltas-Lady Cluck se separó de Marian y la miró con firmeza-no es nada malo amar a alguien y no ser correspondido Marian, querida. De hecho, es lo que suele pasar.

-No…-ella negó con la cabeza, desolada-no, no quiero eso…

-A veces creemos que alguien no nos ama, pero lo que ocurre es que esa persona aún no se ha dado cuenta de que es así-explicó Lady Cluck con calma-tú déjalo estar, hijita, tan solo ten claro lo que quieres, porque a veces las cosas se arreglan solas… con el tiempo.

-Tiempo…-Marian miró por la pequeña ventana de su celda, por donde se filtraban las luces de las estrellas… el tiempo aviva el amor… pero también aviva el olvido.

-Reza tus oraciones Marian, y luego duérmete. Y no lo pienses más-Lady Cluck abrazó de nuevo a su protegida y luego salió, dejándola sola. La chica tardó mucho en dormirse, empapando la almohada con sus lágrimas.

Pero Lady Cluck no la había dejado sola. Al menos sus problemas ocupaban ahora su tiempo: Lady Cluck salió secretamente del convento y fue a ver a Fray Tuck. Sabía de sobra que su viejo amigo del clero conocía el escondite de Robin Hood y lo estaba ayudando, Tuck nunca se perdía un pleito. La taimada gallina no consiguió sonsacarle a Tuck el refugio de los Pícaros en Sherwood, pero sí donde encontraría a Robin aquella noche, en una vieja taberna que luego Juan reformaría y sería donde tendría su primer y fatal encuentro con Billy y Aladdín.

Robin se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza con aire amargo cuando la gallina apareció detrás suyo.

-Buenas noches-saludó ella con calma.

-¿Qué quieres, hermana?-preguntó el zorro con aburrimiento, dejando caer unas gotas de la cerveza al suelo del local.

-Oh, poca cosa…-Lady Cluck dio una patada al taburete de Robin, haciéndole caer al suelo, y con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de él, asfixiándole con su ala. Los amigos de Robin, que estaban en una mesa al fondo, se incorporaron y apuntaron a Lady Cluck con sus armas, pero la monja no se dejó amedrentar-¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Si intentáis algo le parto el cuello!-amenazó, moviendo la cabeza de Robin hasta colocarla en su hombro.

-No… esperad-pidió Hood, que sospechaba que ella venía por algo relacionado a Marian. A fin de cuentas ella estaba en un convento ¿no?-¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes de parte de Juan?

-No exactamente-la gallina colocó su afilado pico en la oreja de Robin, hablando muy bajo-vengo de parte del Amor. Le tienes muy olvidado. Y sufre.

Robin palideció.

-¿Qué? No puede ser…-susurró él, angustiado. Marian… su dulce Marian… llevaba semanas sin verla, aunque a él no se le había hecho tan largo-yo… la sacaré en cuanto pueda…

-¿Y qué harás? El Príncipe querrá encontrarla por todos los medios-le recordó Lady Cluck-en el convento está más segura, conmigo.

Little John no había bajado el arma, y observaba a la gallina muy intrigado. No solía subestimar a sus enemigos, pero ella le había pillado totalmente de improvisto. Cluck le lanzó una fugaz mirada de advertencia.

-Entonces no puedo ir a verla…-razonó Robin ¿Qué leches le pasaba a aquella vieja? ¿Se creía que a él no le importaba Marian?

-Sí que puedes, sinvergüenza. ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes robar en la tesorería de Juan y no eres capaz de colarte en un simple convento?-se burló Cluck. Sus plumas le hacían cosquillas a Robin en el cuello, pero aquel no era momento para reírse, desde luego. Al zorro las palabras de la gallina le traspasaron como cuchillas-Marian lo sabe, y cree que no te importa. Si no haces algo pronto, yo misma le haré olvidarte.

-No puedo… es peligroso…-trató de excusarse Robin, pero sabía que era en vano. Lady Cluck tenía razón, no se había preocupado por Marian, había dado por hecho que ella sabría sobrellevarlo, y ni siquiera había pensado en sus sentimientos. Robin tragó saliva, notando como la nuez rozaba el brazo de la gallina que lo estrangulaba-yo… lo siento.

-¿Y…?-le insistió Cluck, insatisfecha.

-Iré a verla…-admitió Robin-gracias por abrirme los ojos…

-¿Tengo tu palabra?-preguntó Lady Cluck sin aflojar ni un poquito.

-Sí-respondió Robin sin vacilar, y entonces la gallina le soltó. Los Pícaros volvieron a apuntarla, y Little John miró a Robin expectante.

-Se ha pasado bastante-dijo el oso, sin fiarse-y no sabemos si viene de parte de Juanito…

-Dejadla-ordenó Robin, observando a Lady Cluck fijamente-eres muy intrépida… para ser una monja.

-Una mujer debe saber cuidarse-replicó Lady Cluck, acabándose la cerveza de Robin-y no os creáis que podrías conmigo, porque os patearía vuestros traseros.

-Vaya con la hermanita-comentó Little John con ironía, y Lady Cluck sonrió satisfecha.

-Espero verte pronto... en serio-le dijo a Robin apuntándole con dos dedos a los ojos. Luego se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Desde entonces y gracias al "recordatorio" de Lady Cluck, Robin iba a visitar a su novia cada cierto tiempo. Lady Cluck le abría un pasadizo secreto al convento, que solo las monjas más veteranas conocían, y así burlaban a los rinos de seguridad. Robin y Marian pasaban muchas horas juntos, besándose y haciendo el amor, recordando tiempos mejores y hablando de su futuro. Ella deseaba tener hijos.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, me gustaría mucho tenerlos-le dijo ella, apoyada en la cabeza de él.

-Seis o siete-dijo Robin acariciándola, embelesado.

-Media docena-replicó Marian, sonriendo-y tú tendrás un trabajo…

-Solo sé luchar-replicó Robin, súbitamente preocupado.

-Pues tendrás que olvidarlo. Ya será suficiente con los niños…-razonó Marian, besándolo. Robin se dejó llevar por el sonido de su suave voz, cerrando los ojos. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que el silencio ya no les asustaba. Podían pasar horas, días, disfrutando tan solo el uno de la compañía del otro. Lady Cluck diría que habían llegado a ese momento en que las parejas tan solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, sin disfraces, ni engaños. Era amor, no fugaz y apasionado, si no eterno y romántico.

Ahora en el campamento de Sherwood Robin suspiraba porque llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su amada. ¿Quién diría que con el tiempo, la necesitaría él más que ella? Necesitaba sus arrullos, sus besos, la calma que reinaba en su cuarto frente a la vorágine a la que se enfrentaba día a día tratando de acabar con el Príncipe y sus vasallos.

Aunque Juan sospechase, aunque fuese arriesgado, iba a hacerlo, iría a verla. Y Little John le acompañaría, él y Lady Cluck se habían hecho muy buenos amigos últimamente.

-No me das ni un minuto de descanso-bromeó Little John mientras Robin y él entraban en el convento por la entrada subterránea, que daba al retrato de la gallina Clara, santa y madre fundadora del convento-Anda, y vete con tu nena un rato.

-Cuidado con Cluck, o pondrá huevos-le respondió Robin, y el oso rió.

Robin entró en la celda de Marian, que se encontraba arrodillada rezando, y antes de que ella pudiese si quiera abrir la boca por la sorpresa la besó apasionadamente, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Perdóname… perdóname por haber tardado… necesito tu amor… necesito tus labios-susurró Robin entre beso y beso, agotado. Marian era su medicina, su apoyo, ella le iluminaba para seguir luchando en una batalla que le resultaba cada vez más dura.

Y mientras los dos enamorados se sumían en un profundo abrazo, poco sospechaban que por una rendija escondida eran espiados.

-Como oss dije-comentó Sir Hiss, entrecerrando los ojos por el pequeño agujero para verlos mejor-encima essto ess pecado…

-¡Aparta, estúpido!-Juan le lanzó a un lado y echó una ojeada, mosqueado. Marian le había gustado, igual que muchas otras chicas guapas antes, e igual que las anteriores nunca habían llegado a nada. El Príncipe estaba muy frustrado, aunque lo sobrellevaba muy bien, gracias a su mayor amor, el oro, que le correspondía mejor.

Juan se frotó sus manos cargadas de anillos. No estaba molesto, pues su sexto sentido de villano le estaba señalando un plan de lo más obvio.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Es nuestro, y ella es el cebo! ¡Oh, jo, jo, jo, le tenemos bien pillado!-le dijo a la serpiente, emocionado. Llevaba años sin sentirse tan feliz. Aquel nuevo plan de traición resultaba tan… estimulante.

-¿Otra trampa?-inquirió Hiss menos convencido. Los últimos planes de atrapar a Hood habían terminado en fracaso, explosiones y muchos gastos.

-Sí, estúpida serpiente-replicó Juan con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios-lleva años desafiándonos… pero ahora me lo pagará… con intereses.

Hiss tragó saliva, asustado. Juan no tenía muchas luces, pero si había algo en lo que le superaba a él y al Sheriff era en maldad. El león podía ser muy retorcido si se lo proponía, peor aún que su temido hermano Ricardo.

Unos días más tarde, Robin se encontraba en el campamento, arengando a sus hombres.

-¡Pronto habremos acabado con el reinado del tirano!-exclamó el zorro, muy convencido-¡Con todo lo que hemos estado reuniendo tenemos suficiente para comprar nuevas armas y asediarlo!

-Tendríamos más si nos hubiésemos quedado con todo el botín robado-se quejó Jeb con su pesimismo habitual.

-¡Tenía que repartirlo con el pueblo! ¡Lo necesitan más que nosotros!-se defendió Robin, dolido. Muchos de sus hombres no estaban de acuerdo con el reparto que solían hacer del dinero, y más de una vez habían estallado disputas muy desagradables por el salario cobrado. Robin lo entendía, él se jugaba la vida gratis si hacía falta, pero no podía pedirle eso a todos, y los necesitaba. Aun así la falta de generosidad de algunos con las pobres gentes del pueblo le desesperaba.

-¡Robin es el jefe, y no creo que tengáis que discutirlo!-Tod defendió a su hermano, enfadado-¡Además, dentro de poco caerá Juan, y podremos volver a casa!

-Eso lo dices tú, hijo-replicó Jeb, incrédulo-he oído que el Príncipe ha reclutado a más rinocerontes, y que el Sheriff va a duplicar la vigilancia en los días de pago. Sangre y lágrimas nos va a costar.

-Creo que debemos invertirlo todo en esas armas-intervino Toby con timidez-debemos contar con lo mejor a la hora de luchar…

-En el pueblo hay gente que pasa hambre, chaval-replicó Little John, como siempre del lado de Robin-al viejo Evinrude le cortaron las alas la semana pasada por no poder pagar. No se detendrán ante nada.

-¡No pienso enfrentarme a esos rinocerontes del infierno con un simple revólver, John!-gritó Jeb exasperado-¡necesitamos ese dinero!

-¡Nadie te pide que te enfrentes, nunca haces nada!-le gritó Tod a la cabra, que bufó muy ofendida.

-¡BASTA!-les cortó Robin, y todos callaron. El zorro no era el jefe por nada, podía patearlos a todos si se lo proponía-nuestro propósito era robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Así que el dinero de Juan va para los más necesitados, y en última instancia para nosotros. A fin de cuentas ese dinero era de los ciudadanos a los que ha robado. No voy a quitárselo yo ahora y gastármelo, me rebajaría a su nivel.

-Robar a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón-replicó Jeb.

-¡Se razonable, jefe!-insistió Toby, y muchos le apoyaron.

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta-le dijo Tod a Toby, que negó con la cabeza, obcecado.

-Estamos en una guerra Tod-le dijo el perro a su amigo-¡No es egoísta querer ganarla!

-Hay precios en una guerra que no se deben pagar-intervino Little John con voz fría, mirando a Toby. El perro bajó la mirada molesto. Little John no paraba de reprobarlo, y a parte de por los motivos que expresaba, sabía que había algo más. El oso les había pillado a él y a Tod aquella vez en un claro, cuando no podían resistirse más y se habían dejado llevar por la pasión. Había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en la vida, y sabía que el oso no lo aprobaba. La homosexualidad en un grupo de tíos tan unido no podía traer más que problemas. Al menos no se lo había dicho a Robin…

-Mañana llevaré el pago a Fray Tuck, y él lo repartirá entre las familias. El diez por ciento que descontamos será para las armas, y cuando las tengamos iremos a por Juan. Lo mataremos…-dijo Robin. Veía miradas de descontento e intranquilidad entre sus Pícaros, pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme en ello. No podía ceder tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no vamos hoy a llevárselo?-preguntó Little John a Robin, extrañado-cuanto antes saquemos el dinero de aquí mejor. Solo nos trae malos rollos.

-Sígueme-le dijo Robin a Little John, sonriendo con satisfacción. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en su mejor amigo. Little John siguió a Robin hasta su tienda de campaña. Los Pícaros las habían construido con telas y plásticos muy resistentes, algunos conseguidos durante su estancia en el ejército, y habían instalado un pequeño sistema eléctrico que las conectaba. Las tiendas eran tan grandes como una habitación, y algunas, como la de Robin, contaban con muebles que habían traído de sus antiguos hogares.

Little John se acomodó en el sofá de la tienda de Robin, al lado de unas viejas revistas deportivas y del baúl de los disfraces que el zorro utilizaba a veces para burlar a Juan. En uno de sus mejores robos, le había birlado al Príncipe sus anillos de rubíes y topacios tras hacerle creer que era una adivina gitana que iba a leerle la mano, pese a las reticencias de Sir Hiss. Juan era bastante supersticioso, al contrario que su reptiliano lacayo. Y a Robin el hacerse pasar por mujer le resultaba extrañamente excitante.

-Pues dime ¿qué te propones? ¿Hoy vas a ir a ver a Marian?-preguntó Little John extrañado-no me pidas que te acompañe, hoy estoy molido.

Robin se giró con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios. Little John no le veía tan emocionado desde hacía años.

-Voy a casarme-le informó, sin poder contenerlo más. Casi daba saltos. Little John le miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido. Luego prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

-Bueno Robin…jo, jo, jo… madre mía… esa ha sido buena… pero ahora en serio-el oso se limpió una lagrimilla, encantado. ¿Robin casado? Desde luego no el Robin que conocía. _Su_ Robin nunca habría pensado en algo así. Al menos no en aquella situación.

-Lo he estado pensando, John, y también se lo consulté a Fray Tuck. Él está de acuerdo-explicó Robin, dando vueltas de un lado a otro-si vamos a enfrentarnos a Juan en un ataque directo es posible que yo muera, y antes de eso quisiera casarme con Marian. Debería haberlo hecho hace años.

-Sí, bueno, no me parece mal-Little John se rascó el pelaje de su cara con la punta de una de las ballestas de Robin, abstraído-casarse es lo correcto en cualquier caso… pero ella está en ese convento. Nos costará llevarnos a Tuck ahí para hacerlo, y…

-No, no me entiendes hermano-Robin se sentó encima del enorme Little John, dando palmas en sus rodillas-¡Voy a sacarla de allí! ¡Mañana nos la llevamos!

Little John notó en los ojos de Robin un brillo extraño, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él tampoco estaba convencido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Robin!-Little John le apartó de su lado, mirándole preocupado-¡Robin, ¿te estás escuchando?! ¡Recuerda lo que nos dijo Cluck!

-¿Qué no debía olvidarme de Marian? Eso está claro-Robin dio una voltereta hacia atrás, y se quedó frente a su compañero-la amo, y la quiero a mi lado.

-No, Robin. Juan sabrá entonces que está contigo, y la buscará para hacerte daño. Él no sabe que la estás viendo en el convento, cree que ya la has olvidado. Si lo descubriera usaría a Marian para llegar hasta nosotros-Little John vio como la sonrisa de Robin desaparecía rápidamente. Se lo estaba temiendo. Y después de la amarga disputa con sus hombres, no quería ser él quien le pusiese los pies en la tierra.

-Marian me necesita… tengo que sacarla de ahí-dijo Robin lentamente, con un deje de súplica en su voz.

-Robin, Marian está bien con Cluck, si la sacamos correrá peligro. Estamos a poco de conseguirlo, ya tenemos los planos de la mansión del Príncipe. Por favor, hazme caso.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo la necesito John! ¡La amo! ¡Es la única que puede curarme, lo único que me anima a seguir luchando! ¡Estoy harto de robar, de ir de un lado a otro sin rumbo, evitando la muerte!

-Robin, elegimos esto por Sherwood. Elegimos salvarlo-le recordó Little John, angustiado. Nunca había visto a su amigo derrumbarse así, eso no le había pasado nunca. Robin siempre tenía un comentario sagaz, una sonrisa astuta con la que animarlo. Pero el zorro había visto demasiado dolor, demasiada muerte, y estaba harto-sabíamos dónde nos metíamos cuando le empapamos de plumas y tinta.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¡Ojalá le hubiese disparado!-le interrumpió su amigo, desquiciado-¡Ahora tengo que estar aquí con un montón de ladrones a los que solo os interesa la tajada que podéis sacar!

-¡Robin!-Little John se incorporó, muy preocupado-¡Escucha, entra en razón…!

-¡Marian me escribió ayer!-interrumpió Robin, desesperado. Mientras sacaba un papel de su saca, Little John observó que temblaban las manos-¡Van a llevársela el jueves, se la llevarán a un monasterio de la zona roja, y la obligarán a tomar los hábitos! ¡Lady Cluck está detrás de esto!

-Eso no es posible-Little John leyó la carta extrañado-Lady Cluck nunca haría eso, ya la conoces. Debe de ser una trampa-Little John asintió lentamente. Estaba claro que aquello estaba preparado-¡Robin, está todo claro! Súper Juan lo ha descubierto, y quiere que vayas a por ella para agarrarte. ¡Me apuesto lo que quieras a que te esperan cien rinos escondidos en los otros cuartos!

-¡Tonterías!-Robin le quitó la carta, mirándole muy enfadado-¿Y qué sugieres que haga si es así? ¿Permitir que se vaya?

Little John tragó saliva, asustado. No le iba a gustar, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo.

-Pues… pues sí-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Robin retrocedió, mirándole como si le hubiese acuchillado.

-No…-Robin negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? ¿Cómo no era capaz de entenderlo? ¡Se trataba de Marian!

-Mira Robin, yo a Marian la quiero muchísimo, y os deseo lo mejor juntos, pero si ahora vas a por ella conseguirás que os maten a los dos. Hazme caso, no eres de hierro-le advirtió Little John, tratando de poner su mano en el hombro de Robin, pero él se la apartó.

-¿Vas a ayudarme… o no?-le dijo el zorro, mirándole con fiereza. Little John vaciló unos instantes, sin saber bien que decir.

-No… no, lo siento mucho Robin. No puedes ir… no puedo dejar que vayas-se colocó delante de la entrada de la tienda, extendiendo los brazos-espera a que termine todo esto, y ya irás a por Marian.

-¡Llevo esperando diez años!-se desesperó Robin, gritando. Little John agachó la cabeza, seguro que fuera los estaban escuchando-¡No voy a dejar que se vaya!

-¡Robin, joder, Sherwood nos necesita! ¡Vuelve en ti, por amor de Dios!-insistió Little John intentando hablar más bajo, pero Robin no pensaba escucharlo.

-¡Lo único que os interesa es el dinero de Juan, si no ya estarías bien lejos! ¡Estoy harto de vuestras quejas!-gritó Robin. Desde fuera, varios Pícaros se asomaron, extrañados.

-¡Robin, lo juramos!-insistió Little John que veía que iba a ser inútil intentar calmarlo.

-¿JURASTE TRINCARLE LA PASTA AL PUEBLO?-gritó Robin, empujándolo.

-¿TRINCAR? ¿QUE YO TRINCO?-Little John pasó de la calma a la furia más absoluta. Podría acusarle de muchas cosas, de no querer ayudarle en su locura tal vez, pero de coger del dinero que iba a los pobres… eso jamás-¿DE QUÉ COÑO VAS?

-¡No te hagas el inocente!-rugió Robin, descontrolado-¿De dónde te sacas la pasta para tus borracheras, si puede saberse? ¿De dónde salió el deportivo que está en el garaje?

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡El deportivo lo robé, ya te lo dije! ¡Y LAS BORRACHERAS ME LAS CORRO CONTIGO, GILIPOLLAS!-Little John se irguió cuan alto era, haciendo sombra sobre Robin. El oso era difícil de enfadar, le gustaba llevar una vida relajada, pero aquello le superaba.

-Vete de aquí. Estás expulsado-dijo Robin apretando los dientes. Su mirada desprendía fuego-te odio.

El rostro de Little John, contraído en una mueca de rabia, se relajó un poco. El oso miró a Robin parpadeando, incrédulo.

-Robin… ¿qué dices?-le dijo, de nuevo en un susurro-Robin…

El zorro se dio la vuelta, con las orejas caídas. Quería parar, pero no podía hacerlo. La furia bullía en su interior como la lava de un volcán. Y todos les estaban mirando. Ya estaba hecho.

-Lárgate, John. No quiero volver a verte-le dijo con aspereza. El oso miró a un lado y a otro, incapaz de asimilarlo-y a los demás, si no os gusta, podéis iros también.

-No, Robin… escucha-intervino su hermano, que se había acercado al escucharlos-creo que…

-¡CÁLLATE!-le gritó Robin. Tod retrocedió, asustado-podéis coger el dinero que queráis, por mí gastároslo. No tenéis ni idea…

-Joder-Little John seguía petrificado.

-Vete de aquí…ya no eres necesario-le dijo Robin, incapaz de mirarlo. No quería decirlo, no quería echarlo. Pero estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Que se fuera…

-Vale…vale, está bien-Little John le miró apenado, y luego a los demás, que no sabían que decir. El oso se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes giró la cabeza una última vez hacia Robin. Llevaban siendo amigos tantos años…-yo… lo siento mucho… pero por favor, hazme caso…

-Puedes llevarte el deportivo-dijo Robin, sin siquiera mirarlo. Little John vaciló unos instantes, dolido, y luego se marchó. Unos minutos más tarde escucharon un autovolante alejándose, aunque no era el coche deportivo. Robin miró al resto de Pícaros, que continuaban en silencio.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo-sugirió Jeb-anda, perdonaos…

-Mañana traeré aquí a Marian y nos casaremos. Después iremos al castillo-dijo Robin con voz sombría-e iremos con lo que tengamos. Que nadie se gaste un céntimo hasta que hayamos acabado con esto.

-Robin…-murmuró Tod, pero su hermano no le escuchó. Se marchó de su tienda sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó Toby a Tod, acercándose y abrazándolo cuando nadie más los veía.

-No lo sé… no lo sé-Tod se dejó achuchar mientras observaba el negro cielo y las estrellas, que como ojos, parecían estarles observando.

Si las estrellas realmente pudiesen ver, habrían observado, como espectadores de un teatro, todos los actos paralelos que en esta dramática trama de desarrollaron. Mientras Tod y Toby se abrazaban y besaban, tratando de olvidar su angustia, Robin observaba también el cielo desde un viejo y retorcido árbol, al que solía ir cuando necesitaba consuelo. La acalorada pelea, la marcha de su mejor amigo y el miedo a perder a Marian le atenazaban. "Arreglaré las cosas-pensó el zorro, tumbado sobre una de las ramas del alto roble-cuando acabe con Juan podré arreglarlo. Todo volverá a ser como antes…"

Y no muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña taberna distinta a la que Lady Cluck había visitado para encontrarlos, Little John se vaciaba un vodka muy fuerte, intentando recomponerse de su altercado.

-Tengo que hacer algo-dijo el oso mientras bebía de la botella, ignorando el vaso que el tabernero le había dejado. Sabía que el Príncipe tramaba algo, era obvio que aquel repentino cambio de planes para Marian era obra del malvado, pero ahora le faltaba entender… ¿por qué? Si esperaba capturar a Robin con aquella argucia, olvidaba que el zorro era muy escurridizo y no caería en su trampa. Little John terminó la botella, y llamó de nuevo al tabernero-ponme otra, anda, macho.

-Invito yo-dijo una voz pomposa detrás suyo, que reconoció de inmediato.

A Little John le sobró tiempo para volverse y sacar su pistola, colocándosela a Juan en las narices. El Príncipe tragó saliva, poniendo sus ojos en el cañón del arma, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

-Dame la razón por la que no te voy a volar la cabeza ahora-dijo Little John con voz ronca. Juan sonrió nerviosamente, temblando un poco.

-Vamos, oso… somos amigos...-tartamudeó, intentando alejarse de la pistola.

-Tres… dos…-comenzó a contar Little John.

-Vale, vale ¡De acuerdo!-chilló Juan asustado-¡Es por Hood! ¡Robin Hood! ¡Vengo a negociarlo!

Little John bajó la pistola, desalentado. Su corazonada era cierta, Juan les había pillado. No sabía que quería, pero si algo tenía claro era que Robin corría aún más peligro del que pensaba.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-le preguntó Little John a Juan, levantando su arma de nuevo. Al notar el miedo en su voz, el Príncipe sonrió más calmado.

-Creo que necesito una copa… y tú también-dijo con malicia-te lo explicaré mientras tomamos algo.

-No me sobra el tiempo, súper Juan-le amenazó Little John, aun apuntándolo.

-Oh, venga ya-le cortó Juan impaciente-siéntate y hazlo fácil, o me marcho ahora mismo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías marcharte?-le preguntó Little John al león, acercándose más a él, amenazante. Juan sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿De verdad crees que he venido solo?-con un leve gesto de cabeza le señaló las mesas del fondo. Un cocodrilo y varios rinocerontes se removían en sus asientos, sin quitarles ojo y armados.

-No me entregaré sin luchar… y tú morirás-le advirtió Little John adivinando sus intenciones.

-Venga oso, acepta ese trago y olvídate de nuestras rivalidades… a fin de cuentas ya no trabajas para Robin ¿no es cierto?

La vil sonrisa de Juan se ensanchó más al ver como Little John pasaba de estar rojo de ira a pálido.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-le preguntó el oso, al que el arma le empezaba a temblar en la mano.

-Tengo mis fuentes-Juan se atusó los bigotes fingiendo estar distraído mirándose en su pequeño espejo portátil-sabemos dónde está el campamento, por cierto. Tengo a todos mis hombres sitiándolo.

-No es posible-maldita sea, estaba mintiendo. Era un truco, maldito y tramposo cabrón súper Juan.

-Sí, si es posible-le interrumpió de nuevo Juan, acercándose a él amenazante. Daba la impresión de estar disfrutando de lo lindo-Detrás de esa estúpida cascada, y en un claro del área noroeste… vaya cutres ¿creías que no os encontraría? Por favor… no sé cómo me han traído tantos problemas un montón de campesinos idiotas como vosotros.

-Joder…-Little John echó un trago de la botella que el tabernero acababa de depositarles, y luego continuó apuntando a Juan. No iba de farol… si tan solo pudiera avisar a los otros… ¿podía?

-Pero tú has tenido suerte, porque te han echado. Así que estás fuera del problema-razonó Juan, ojeándolo. Little John hacía lo posible por ocultar los terribles nervios que aquella conversación le estaba provocando.

-¿No quieres vengarte de mí? Venga Principito, hablemos claro-Little John volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza, nuevamente decidido-aún no me has dado motivos para dejarte vivir.

Juan retrocedió, lamentando haberse atrevido tanto. El oso sonrió con un rayo de locura en su mirada. Se estaba empezando a marear, los nervios le atenazaban.

-Si me matas, mis hombres asolarán el campamento y acabarán con todos. Puede que Robin escape, pero al resto te aseguro que los matan-el Príncipe se frotó impaciente sus manos cargadas de anillos-pero hay otra salida…

-Claro… puedo matarte y usar tu interfono para avisarlos a tiempo-replicó Little John. Los hombres de Juan se habían levantado y estaban sacando sus armas. El oso sabía que si mataba a Juan lo herirían, pero probablemente podría escaparse y prevenirlos.

-Eso estaría muy bien, si no hubieses bebido del veneno que mis hombres te han preparado-observó Juan señalándolo divertido. El rostro del oso se estaba poniendo verde, y veía todo dar vueltas-debe actuar en tres, dos…. Uno…

Little John iba a disparar el gatillo pero cayó al suelo desmayado antes de poder lograrlo. Lo último que vio fue la figura borrosa de Juan, que sujetaba su arma.

Cuando se despertó, Little John estaba en la sala de torturas de Juan, encadenado a una pared. Las armas que llevaba en el cinturón y el abrigo se las habían quitado, y solo llevaba su vieja camisa raída y sus vaqueros.

Little John boqueó, notaba reseca la garganta, y estaba sudando mucho. El veneno le había dejado el cuerpo destrozado.

-¿Sabes? Los osos y los leónidos son dos de las especies más singulares de este planeta-comentó el Príncipe Juan apareciendo por detrás de Little John, tomándose un yogurt-Yo una vez maté un oso…

-¿Te aplaudo?-preguntó Little John con voz ronca. Juan negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa maliciosa le crecía de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes…-mientras Juan hablaba se asomó Sir Hiss, que observó a Little John con curiosidad y luego se sentó a un lado. Juan encendió una pantalla de televisor que sus hombres habían instalado y le mostró un plano del bosque. Los guardias tenían la zona del campamento acordonada, y eran demasiados. Sería una carnicería-los voy a matar a todos… y te voy a dejar observarlo.

-Eres un torturador-jadeó Little John, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles intentando romper los brazaletes de hierro que lo sujetaban.

-¡Soy un conspirador!-replicó Juan, dando saltitos encantado-pero como ya te he dicho, tenemos mucho en común, y por eso voy a darte una oportunidad.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Little John, alzando la mirada sin comprender. Juan avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente de él, y soltó una risita de triunfo, que Hiss se apresuró a imitar.

-Verás, según tengo entendido por lo que hemos observado Robin esconde el dinero que me habéis robado en un compartimento secreto, que seguro que solo él conoce y que morirá antes de confesar donde está. Quiero recuperar ese dinero. Es mío.

-Ya…-murmuró Little John, observando la pantalla angustiado. Eran tantos, y sus compañeros tan pocos. Pero entonces el oso reparó en algo: la salida por el viejo nogal, una pequeña puerta secreta que llevaba a los límites del bosque. No había ningún soldado por esa zona, si eran rápidos podrían salir por allí antes de que se dieran cuenta. Era muy arriesgado, pero… ¿cuándo no lo había sido?

-Quiero que vayas al campamento sin decirles nada, saques ese dinero y me lo des-le explicó Juan, dejando a un lado su sonrisa y hablando en un tono frío y amenazante-A cambio, salvarás tu vida. Porque también sabes dónde lo esconde ¿no?

Little John reflexionó unos instantes.

-¿Qué hay del resto? No me creo que no vayas a hacerles nada-dijo, clavando sus ojos en Juan, que sin embargo no cambió el gesto.

-Si lo hiciera… ¿no crees que el pueblo se me echaría encima? Robin se ha convertido en un símbolo para vosotros... en el fondo es la esperanza por la que seguís pagando, porque confiáis en que un día él os devuelva lo que me habéis dado. No puedo matarlo… al menos no si puedo evitarlo-Juan sonrió intentando parecer atractivo, aunque solo daba el aspecto de un psicópata fracasado.

-No me lo trago-le respondió Little John, negando con la cabeza. Juan dio un pisotón en el suelo, enfadado, y Sir Hiss se adelantó para suavizar la situación.

-Esscucha, osso-le dijo estirando su largo cuerpo hasta quedar a más o menos su misma altura-o vass y noss traess el dinero como te hemoss pedido, o mataremoss ahora missmo a essoss dessgraciadoss. Puede que no creass en nuesstra palabra, pero ess que no te queda otra.

Little John echó otra mirada a la pantalla, y esta vez lo tuvo claro. No conocían el escondite del nogal, por eso no había guardias allí apostados. Robin y el resto podrían huir por allí, mientras él entretenía a los esbirros de Juan con el dinero. Era complicado, pero iba a tener que jugar a su juego.

-Acepto, pero quiero que me des tu palabra de que ni a mí ni a mis compañeros nos harás daño. A cambio te devolveré todo el dinero, y dejarás que nos vayamos-mintió, fingiendo haber picado.

-Bien, de acuerdo-Juan volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que era inútil porque estaba encadenado.

Los guardias del Príncipe soltaron a Little John y lo llevaron en un autovolante hasta el bosque, cerca del escondite de Robin, con la orden de soltarlo para que les trajese el dinero cuando anocheciera. El oso se revolvía en el asiento, esposado, dándole vueltas al lío en el que sin comerlo ni beberlo se había metido. "Juan descubrió que Robin se veía con Marian, y nos siguió hasta casa-pensó el oso, preocupado-supongo que habrá decidido mover a Marian para castigarla, pero si sabía que Robin iría a por ella ¿Por qué sacarlo de su escondite? A no ser que esperase capturarlo para sonsacarle a él donde estaba el dinero, pero entonces me atrapó a mí antes y decidió usarme en su lugar. El resultado será muy distinto, porque yo sé lo que él no sabe, y escaparemos por el hueco del gran árbol…." Sudando como un cerdo, se comía la cabeza intentando entender la maniobra de Juan, lejos de sospechar la verdad.

-¿Cree que noss lo traerá?-preguntó Sir Hiss a Juan, que contaba las monedas en su trono. Siempre que cobraban los impuestos, Juan enviaba un comando de sus soldados encabezados por el Sheriff a un banco, donde cambiaban papel por oro. El Príncipe confiaba más en el metálico, era más resistente, más real, y sobre todo no podía marcarse como los billetes, con los que la poli había empapelado a muchos de sus compañeros de profesión.

-¿Qué más da si nos lo trae? Ese no es el plan. Ese imbécil se cree que me importan tres mil mickeys-replicó el Príncipe, haciendo una pila de monedas y observándolas con satisfacción.

"Claro que le importa, sserá falsso… ni aunque fuesse ssolo un céntimo"-pensó Hiss para sus adentros, mientras asentía y sonreía.

-Todos están condenados… solo nos queda mover una última ficha-rió Juan-¡Oh Hiss, hacía tiempo que no maquinábamos un plan tan brillante!

-No desde que engañamoss a la Morssa y el carpintero para que fuessen directoss a ssu muerte en esse resstaurante de osstrass-apuntó la serpiente, sonriendo al recordar los viejos tiempos-pero esste ess muy arriessgado… depende mucho de la psicología del chico…

-No te preocupes, dará resultado-Juan echó un vistazo por la ventana de su castillo. Sus jardines eran inmensos, y sus hombres trabajaban en ellos colocando farolillos para su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo había logrado todo: fama, poder, respeto… si su madre lo viese ahora-es lo malo de ser los buenos, y lo bueno de ser los malos… un solo golpe en el sitio acertado te puede tumbar si entregas tu corazón…

Mientras decía esto, Juan agarró una florecilla que hace poco había crecido en su balcón, y la deshizo en pequeños pedazos.

-Oh… sseñoría-Hiss asintió admirado-ssois un ssabio…

Al atardecer, Robin Hood salió de su refugio en Sherwood en dirección al convento de hermanas clarisas. Tirolisto y Lelo, que observaban el campamento ocultos en la frondosa copa de un árbol, avisaron con una señal de luz al Capitán Cocodrilo, que se comunicó con Juan por el interfono.

-Ya va para allá-advirtió el crocodilio con su voz cascada.

-Bien. Cuando desaparezca dile a los rinos que suelten al oso-Juan cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Marian, con la que se encontraba en la celda de esta-así que planeabas escapar-observó, dándole un ligero golpe con el pie a la maleta de la chica.

-No pienso permanecer aquí, Juan. Me marcho-le dijo Marian valientemente. A ella el Príncipe le producía escalofríos, le había visto cogerse una de sus rabietas y gritar a sus hombres, y sabía bien de lo que era capaz. Le estaba costando mucho plantarle cara-quiero a Robin. Y no hay nada malo en eso.

-No, es verdad, no hay nada malo… solo que él es mi enemigo, y no puedo permitirlo-Juan avanzó hacia Marian amenazante-y tú me has traicionado.

-Yo dije que no saldría de aquí, no que no fuese a verle-replicó ella, temblando. El Sheriff, que estaba apoyado a un lado, soltó una ronca risotada.

-Vaya con la zorrita-dijo burlón.

-Maldita mentirosa-Juan entrecerró sus ojos, enfurecido, mientras Marian respiraba entrecortadamente. Si ganaba un poco más de tiempo, tal vez a Robin le diese tiempo a llegar y pudiese salvarla. Debía tener fe.

-No pienso moverme de aquí-dijo Marian con firmeza. Juan se irguió, visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo, mirando al Sheriff que sonreía con maldad. Al lobo le habían tenido que vendar y coser varias heridas tras su choque en camión persiguiendo a Robin.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Te lo advierto, escoria!-Lady Cluck apareció en la puerta de la celda de Marian, apuntando al Príncipe con un fusil-marchaos ahora mismo, o te reviento los sesos.

-Teníamos un acuerdo-dijo Juan, asustado. Estúpida gallina, le estropearía los planes.

-Nuestro acuerdo se puede ir al carajo. Tú no harás más daño a estos chicos-le amenazó Lady Cluck, ajustando la mirilla de su fusil-ahora dejad que venga hasta mí, nos largamos.

-Ya… claro-el Sheriff hizo un rápido movimiento agarrando el fusil de Cluck, y luego la golpeó con él en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente. La madre superiora emitió un débil gemido antes de caer al suelo, vencida. El Sheriff la observó satisfecho, y la apartó de la entrada con el pie-¡Venid a llevárosla!-ordenó a dos rinocerontes, que la cargaron y la encerraron en su celda.

-Bien ¿por dónde íbamos?-dijo Juan volviéndose hacia Marian, sonriendo satisfecho. Ella se había llevado las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito al ver lo que le habían hecho a Cluck… ¿Por qué Robin tardaba tanto? Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo-se lo que piensas, querida secretaria: esperas que tu amado bandolero venga a salvarte… pero eso no va a pasar, hoy no.

-Ju, ju, ju… hoy no-apostilló Hiss-ya veráss, ya…

-Te tengo reservado un destino muy especial, ya que no te gusta la calma de aquí-Juan se frotó las manos.

-Uy, ssi, menudo desstino…-repitió Hiss. El Príncipe le pisó la cola para que se callase, y él se retorció de dolor.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Marian, mirando a Juan con miedo. El solo sonrió con suficiencia, y con un gesto suyo el Sheriff fue hacia ella y se la cargó a hombros-¡NO! ¡DETENEOS!-gritó ella pataleando, pero el Sheriff era muy fuerte, y ella muy débil.

-¿Puedo sugerir, Majestad, que la llevemos mejor al castillo? Tal vez con unos días sin comer ella os encuentre más… simpático-le dijo el Sheriff al Príncipe, guiñándole un ojo. Juan lo consideró unos instantes, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Me interesaba cuando era pura, cuando estaba intacta-dijo, observándola con desprecio. Marian contuvo las lágrimas-pero yo no uso cosas de segunda mano.

El Sheriff fue hacia la puerta, y Marian se revolvió, suplicante.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagáis! ¡Por favor Juan! ¡Yo le amo!-gritó, desesperada. Juan se sentó en la cama, cansado, mientras Sir Hiss se colocaba a su lado.

-Llévate también las maletas, que piense que se ha ido por voluntad propia-le dijo el Príncipe al Sheriff, que con el brazo libre agarró los bártulos de Marian y se los pasó a los rinocerontes.

-¡Dadle lass graciass a la hermana Bellwether, que oss vio con Robin una vez y decidió avissarnoss!-le gritó Sir Hiss a Marian con maldad, y Juan soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, Hiss, hoy es el mejor día de mi vida-comentó Juan, balanceándose en la cama de Marian, satisfecho. En el fondo lo sentía un poco por ella, pero al menos la dejaría con vida. Acabar con Hood era lo primero, y además ella le había conseguido enfadar. No podía entender que veía aquella traidora en ese zorro impertinente. O a lo mejor lo entendía demasiado…

-Lo sse, sseñoría, ess excelsso-asintió Hiss satisfecho-pero ahora debemoss irnoss, aún noss queda el tercer acto.

-Jujujuju, va a ser un verdadero drama-rió Juan apretando los puños con ansia.

El león y la serpiente se marcharon en su limusina mientras el Sheriff conducía a Marian en un furgón a su nuevo destino, lejos, muy lejos de allí, en el extremo oeste de la zona roja, en el manicomio de Witzed, un lugar lleno de enfermos mentales con los trastornos más siniestros, y en cuyo interior imperaba la ley del más loco. Los doctores lo llamaban irónicamente "el País de las Maravillas". Marian sería encerrada en la sección de menor peligro junto al resto de enfermos, y pasaría allí los siguientes años, sin poder ver ni un rayo de la luz del sol y perdiendo la cordura, y también el habla. Mientras Little John contaba esta historia a un conmocionado Robin, tanto tiempo después de estos acontecimientos, Marian continuaba encerrada en una habitación de Witzed, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos apagados. Lady Cluck la buscó durante años, pero nunca pudo encontrarla. Y Robin…

Robin llegó al convento de hermanas clarisas y no encontró a nadie, tampoco a Marian, ni a Lady Cluck (a quien los rinos arrojaron a un río atada a una piedra, pero consiguió sobrevivir milagrosamente). Mientras se preguntaba asustado dónde podían estar, fue sorprendido por la hermana Bellwether, una pequeña ovejita, la traidora que había informado a Juan. La hermana Bellwether seguía en ese momento las órdenes del malvado.

-¡Robin, es horrible!-exclamó Bellwether fingiendo estar destrozada-¡Marian se ha fugado! ¡Se ha marchado con un horrible oso!

-¿Un… un oso? No es posible-Robin asimiló sus palabras, incapaz de creerlo.

-¡Él le dijo que tenía el dinero, y después se fueron juntos!-chilló Bellwether.

-¿Y Lady Cluck?-preguntó Robin, mirando a los lados. No parecía haber ninguna otra monja allí.

-¡La golpearon para escapar! ¡Está en el hospital!-mintió la oveja descaradamente. Robin la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra una pared.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Juan?-preguntó agresivamente. La oveja tembló asustada, y se le cayeron las gafas al suelo-¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN!

-¡Se han ido, te lo juro!-sollozó Bellwether, haciendo una interpretación digna de premio. El Príncipe Juan le había prometido un millón de mickeys si todo salía bien, ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa para lograrlo-¡Él dijo que por fin podrían llevar una vida normal, lejos de aquí!

-¡MIENTES!-Robin apretó el cuello de la monja, que pataleó indefensa-¡DIME LA VERDAD!

-Estodoloqueséselojuroaaagh…-musitó ella. Robin entrecerró los ojos con un destello rojo de fiereza en ellos, pero finalmente la soltó. Marian no estaba allí, y estaba claro que algo iba muy mal. La oveja mentía, pero si había mencionado a Little John significaba que el oso también podía encontrarse en peligro.

-Tengo que volver al campamento-se dijo Robin, y echó a correr hacia la puerta del convento. Bellwether le vio alejarse, tosiendo y llevándose las manos a su enrojecido cuellecito. Luego fue hacia el interfono del convento y llamó a Juan, avisándole de que Robin ya volvía hacia su casa.

-Bien, te has ganado tú parte-rió Juan, que ya se había desplazado a los límites de Sherwood. Sus guardias ya habían soltado a Little John, que había irrumpido en el campamento, y entrando en la tienda de Robin había abierto el compartimento secreto donde guardaban el dinero: tres mil mickeys en fajos de billetes. Little John los metió en un saco y corrió hacia la salida de la tienda, pero los demás Pícaros le rodearon.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-preguntó el señor Cerduno, apuntándole con su pistola en la cabeza-¿tan pronto piensas vendernos?

-Tod ha visto a varios hombres de Juan en la zona. Saben que estamos aquí-dijo Toby, sacando también su arma-nos has vendido.

-¡Traidor!-gritó Jeb.

-¡CALLAOS!-exclamó Little John desesperado-¿dónde está Robin?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó Tod extrañado-se ha marchado.

-¡Juan descubrió nuestro escondite porque nos siguió después de ir al convento! ¡Por eso ha enviado a todos sus hombres a mataros!-explicó Little John hablando muy rápido-¡Si no le entrego el dinero, vendrán a por nosotros!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-se escandalizó Jeb-¿Nos tienen sitiados?

-¡Joder!-Toby miró a los demás asustados-¡Nos han atrapado!

-¡Y todo por tu culpa, maldito traidor! ¡Te chivaste a Juan, a cambio del dinero!-le acusó Jeb, disparándole en el brazo. Little John lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, dejando el saco a un lado. La cabra le colocó su pistola en la cabeza-pues no verás un céntimo.

-¡Espera Jeb! ¿Y si dice la verdad?-intervino Tod, que miraba a Little John desconcertado. El hermano pequeño de Robin conocía al oso desde hacía mucho, y para él había sido como otro hermano más.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber cuándo me mienten!-replicó el chivo, escupiendo.

-¡ESCUCHAD! ¡Juan os tiene sitiados, pero hay una forma de escapar!-gritó Little John, conteniendo la sangre que brotaba del balazo-¡Yo los entretendré, y vosotros podréis salir por el escondite del viejo nogal!

-¿El nogal?-repitió Tod.

-Y claro, tú los entretendrás llevándote el dinero-inquirió Jeb, irónico.

-Es lo que Juan busca-dijo Little John tembloroso-por favor, tenéis que creerme. No queda mucho tiempo…

-¡Pues yo no te creo! ¡Mentiroso de mierda!-Jeb le dio una patada en la cara a Little John, derribándolo-¡Cuando Robin venga te ajustará las cuentas, traidor!

-¡Robin no llegará a tiempo!-insistió Little John desesperado-Juan lo ha llevado hasta el convento para que no pueda ayudaros. Pero se le ha pasado por alto una salida del escondite, y es nuestra única opción-el oso miró a los que hasta hacía unas horas le habían obedecido y admirado-os lo aseguro, confiad en mí… Si trabajase para Juan… ¿no habría esperado a que os liquidase a todos para coger el dinero sin que me pudierais encontrar?

-Eso es cierto-le apoyó Tod. Toby también asintió, más convencido, mientras Jeb bufaba-vale, saldremos por el escondite del nogal, y tú mientras los entretendrás. Pero entonces…

-Entonces me matarán seguramente-Little John bajó la cabeza, y Tod abrió la boca, consternado. Pero el oso tuvo una idea. Les lanzó el saco con el dinero, y fue hacia su tienda, sacando otro saco relleno de almohadones.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?-preguntó la cabra, aún desconfiada.

-No conseguirán el dinero. Les haré creer que está en el saco mientras huís, y luego ya veremos… Gastadlo en las armas, y acabad con ese maldito bastardo de una vez-Little John no podría contener su miedo por mucho más tiempo. Tod corrió a abrazarlo, mientras largas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Robin nunca te lo perdonará-le susurró, lleno de dolor-por favor, no lo hagas.

Little John cerró los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. No podía revelar el miedo que realmente sentía. Apretó con fuerza a Tod, y luego se apartó de él, por fin con el suficiente valor como para continuar con su misión. Little John se incorporó, cogió la pistola de Tod y fue hacia la entrada de la cascada, cargando con el saco de almohadones. El señor Cerduno cogió el saco de dinero mientras Jeb y el resto sacaban las armas.

-¡Tendremos que correr salir del barrio!-exclamó un pato-¡No tardarán en seguirnos la pista!

-Tengo unos amigos en la zona 0. Ellos nos esconderán-respondió Jeb, agarrando un fusil-pero ahora larguémonos con todo lo que podamos. Y que alguien avise a Robin.

-No se ha llevado su interfono-dijo Tod con voz sombría. Su hermano nunca se lo llevaba cuando iba a ver a Marian-seguramente vea a los guardias y se aleje a tiempo.

-Mierda-Toby negó con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a Tod y le dio la mano-matarán a Little John, Tod.

Tod bajó la cabeza, y su amigo le besó la frente.

-Lo vengaremos, te lo aseguro-dijo el zorrito, y echaron a correr hacia la salida del árbol.

Little John por su parte llegó a la cascada, donde le esperaba un montón de rinocerontes armados con pistolas y hachas, y el Príncipe sentado en una piedra junto a Sir Hiss, con cara de satisfacción.

-Tengo el dinero-mintió Little John fingiendo alivio-ahora cumple tu parte.

-Has picado-respondió Juan, chasqueando los dedos. Dos cocodrilos salieron de detrás de la cascada y lo apuntaron a la cabeza con sus armas-voy a matarlos.

Un rinoceronte le arrebató a Little John el saco y se lo llevó a Juan, cuya sonrisa desapareció pasando a ser una mueca de odio al descubrir que lo de dentro eran cojines y almohadas.

-Vaya…-comentó Sir Hiss, tocando con la punta de su cola el cojín, curioso.

-Eres tú quien ha picado-sonrió Little John con satisfacción-adelante, acabad conmigo. Ellos ya han escapado.

-¿Ah sí?-rió Juan, soltando una carcajada de triunfo-¡Eres TÚ quién ha picado, oso estúpido! ¿De verdad creías que no lo veríamos?

Little John palideció. De repente estaba todo claro.

-No…-murmuró, intentando zafarse de los cocodrilos-¡NO!

-Sí-rió Juan, sacando su interfono-supongo que perderé tres mil mickeys, pero por esta vez lo dejaré correr-conectó el dispositivo y llamó al Sheriff, que estaba esperando a los Pícaros en el nogal-hazlo, ahora-ordenó Juan.

El viejo nogal estaba cerca del roble a donde Robin iba a reflexionar. El nogal tenía un tronco muy ancho, y por él se deslizaban los Pícaros cuando había que salir. El Sheriff y una veintena de rinocerontes esperaban en la salida del nogal, y ahora que habían recibido la señal encendían sus antorchas.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡MATAME A MÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!-suplicó Little John mientras Juan reía encantado.

-Todo llegará, amigo oso-el Príncipe se acomodó en la roca y observó a Little John con sorna-¿de verdad creías que no tenía hombres apostados en la salida del árbol? Eres un estúpido que no merece vivir.

-Juan… por favor-suplicó Little John agotado.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?-rugió el león desquiciado. Little John se encogió asustado, antes le hacían gracia sus rabietas, pero ahora que la vida y la muerte dependían de lo que él decidiera ya no tenía ninguna gracia. Juan era un loco peligroso-tú y tu amiguito Robin me habéis amargado la vida estos últimos años ¿no esperabais que hubiera consecuencias? ¡PUES ESTABÁIS EQUIVOCADOS!-chilló fuera de sí. Sir Hiss se apartó un poco, también asustado. La corona de Juan se le cayó de nuevo hacia adelante, tapándole la mirada, y él comenzó a forcejear contra ella furioso.

-Sseñoría, lamento interrumpir pero me informan de que ya loss tienen-le dijo la serpiente a Juan, sujetando su interfono. La respuesta del león no se hizo esperar.

-Matadlos-ordenó, y Little John rompió en gritos de horror.

-¡NO JUAN, NOOOOO!-gritó, y los cocodrilos le dieron con el mango de sus armas, tirándolo al suelo y llenándolo de moratones.

En el árbol, los quince Pícaros restantes estaban escalando su tronco para salir, sin saber lo que les esperaba fuera. El pasadizo del nogal empezaba en el subterráneo donde se ocultaba el campamento de Robin y subía en vertical hasta un prado en una colina superior, donde estaba la puerta de salida en el árbol.

-Ugh… ve más rápido-le dijo Jeb al señor Cerduno, que estaba escalando el primero.

-¡Hago lo que puedo! ¡Soy yo quien lleva el saco!-se quejó él, sudando. Haciendo un esfuerzo escaló hasta la puerta de salida, farfullando-ya estoy, ya salgo…

En ese instante el cerdo se encontró cara a cara con el Sheriff, que le voló la cabeza de un tiro.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Jeb al ver como su amigo caía con el rostro destrozado hasta el final del pasadizo. El Sheriff se asomó por la puertecita con su pistola, riendo como un desquiciado.

-¡Os tenemos, hijos de puta! ¡Os voy a matar!-dijo el lobo disparando, pero Jeb sacó su arma y disparó también, dándole en la mano. El Sheriff soltó su arma dando un alarido de dolor y se retiró hacia atrás.

-¡Nos estaban esperando! ¡Volved al campamento!-ordenó Jeb desesperado.

-¡La puerta está cerrada!-gritó Toby asustado-¡Nos han atrapado!

Efectivamente, Lelo y Tirolisto habían volado hasta la otra puerta y la habían bloqueado. Desde la puerta del árbol, el Sheriff agarró una antorcha y prendió fuego a las ramas del nogal, riendo como un maniaco.

-¡Os vais a convertir en morcillas, Pícaros! ¡A ver quién da más chillidos de marica en menos tiempo!-dijo, arrojando otra antorcha por la puerta hacia ellos. Luego la cerró también, atrapándolos.

-¡NO, NO! ¡MIERDA!-Tod empezó a dar patadas a la puerta que daba al campamento, pero no consiguió nada.

-¡Espera, que voy!-exclamó Toby cogiendo carrerilla-¡la echaré a bajo!

-Necesitamos a uno de ellos con vida, como ordenó el Príncipe-les dijo Tirolisto a los cuatro rinocerontes que acababan de llegar. El buitre abrió la puerta justo cuando Toby se abalanzaba sobre ella, y el perrito cayó sobre Tirolisto, rodando ambos por el suelo-¡CERRAD YA! ¡VAMOS, CERRADLO!-ordenó Tirolisto mientras sacaba su ballesta y apuntaba a Toby en la cabeza.

-¡NO!-gimió el perro, pero dos rinos le agarraron, mientras los otros volvían a atrancar la puerta y colocaban una enorme roca delante para que no pudiesen abrirla.

-¡TOBY!-Tod había intentado salir pero los rinocerontes le habían encerrado justo a tiempo. Seguía atrapado en el túnel del tronco junto al resto de Pícaros, y las llamas se extendían por todas partes. El calor era insoportable, y había humo por todas partes.

-¡Ese oso nos engañó!-gritó Jeb-¡Nos dijo que viniéramos aquí para que pudieran atraparnos más fácilmente!

-¡Intentad tirar la puerta a bajo!-pidió el pato, pero era inútil. Al pobre ave se le prendieron las plumas, y comenzó a lanzar alaridos de dolor mientras corría de un lado a otro. Los Pícaros fueron juntándose cada vez más mientras las llamas avanzaban. Ya apenas podían moverse. El fuego se había extendido por todas partes, y ya apenas podían respirar.

-"Robin-pensó Tod-oh Robin, te quiero mucho… ojalá hubiese sido un mejor hermano… como tú". Una lágrima brotó de su ojo, pero el calor la evaporó al instante. Tod se giró para descubrir espantado que Jeb daba gritos como loco, quemándose los párpados y la barba. El dolor le indicó que su propia cola estaba en llamas.

-Ya son _suffle_ -comentó el Sheriff echando un vistazo al árbol, que se deshacía ennegrecido y humeante.

-¡TOD! ¡TOD!-gritó Toby asustado, zafándose de Tirolisto. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba también en llamas, y solo consiguió quemarse las manos.

-¡Eh!-el buitre avanzó hacia el ballesta en mano y le noqueó con ella. Luego se volvió hacia los rinocerontes-¡Volved a la salida y avisad a Juan! ¡Decidle que esto ya está!

Mientras los rinocerontes se alejaban y Toby yacía en el suelo, Tirolisto se ocultó en lo alto de un árbol, y esperó su momento, siguiendo las instrucciones que el Príncipe y Sir Hiss le habían detallado. Juan no tenía ninguna atención especial con Tirolisto, pero sabía por el Sheriff que era uno de sus mejores hombres y un inigualable tirador. Solo Robin podía superarlo.

Y Robin llegó minutos después de que el viejo nogal se consumiera con todos sus hombres dentro. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sudaba y rezaba para que todo fuese una equivocación, para que la oveja le hubiese mentido y en el campamento encontrase a Little John con una disculpa preparada. Pero sería él quien se disculpase a su amigo, por haberle echado y no haber escuchado sus advertencias. Robin estaba muy arrepentido. "Little John… Marian… por favor"

-¡TOBY! ¿Qué ha pasado?-Robin recorrió como un rayo el campamento, cuyas tiendas vacías se encontraban en completo desorden. Vio que había ropas y mantas desperdigadas por el suelo, y también una pistola. Una horrible sensación de saber que ocurría empezó a ahogarlo. Cuando vio al perro inconsciente, corrió a su lado y trató de reanimarlo-Toby… ¡Toby! ¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-El árbol… ellos sabían que huiríamos por él…-murmuró el perro, llevándose las manos a la herida que Tirolisto le había hecho en la cabeza. El buitre por su parte preparó el interfono que le había dado Juan para dar el aviso, listo para entrar en acción.

-¿El árbol?-Robin echó una ojeada a la entrada al túnel del nogal, o a lo que quedaba de ella. Salía un montón de humo, y las cenizas se acumulaban por todas partes-¡NO! ¡NO, CHICOS!-apartó las rocas que los rinocerontes habían colocado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y entró en el túnel. El techo se había derrumbado, y la humareda era tan densa y negra como irrespirable. Robin no tardó en ver los cuerpos de sus Pícaros, al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, porque se habían carbonizado completamente, y apenas les quedaba carne en los huesos. Vio el esqueleto de Jeb, cuyos cuernos estaban pelados, y varias armas desperdigadas por el suelo, que con el calor se habían derretido.

Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador cuando encontró a su hermano: el cuerpo del zorrito Tod se encontraba encogido a un lado, como si hubiese querido esconderse de las llamas, y estaba totalmente descarnado. Los huesos ennegrecidos, las cuencas de los ojos vacías, el poco pelo que le había quedado chamuscado. Robin corrió a abrazar el cuerpo de Tod dando alaridos de dolor, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El humo no se esclarecía, aunque empezaba a salir por la puerta del túnel, y algunos de los cuerpos continuaban en llamas, pese a estar ya más que muertos.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡TOOOOOOD! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Robin estrujó el cadáver de su hermano contra su pecho llorando desconsolado, queriendo negarse a creerlo, pero sabiendo demasiado bien que estaba muerto. Tod había sido su compañero de juegos, su leal seguidor desde que había nacido, cinco años más tarde que él. Recordó como el chico se había empeñado en unirse a los Pícaros pese a la negativa inicial de Robin, y como Little John le había convencido para que lo hiciera. Recordó como Tod le había pedido que le enseñase a tirar como él, y como le había mirado preocupado antes de que se fuera a buscar a Marian.

Marian… Marian no estaba. Se había marchado, y ahora también Tod…

Y también Little John, su otro hermano.

Robin salió del túnel con el cuerpo de Tod en sus brazos, y Toby dio un grito y corrió a abrazarlo. El zorro pensó que era porque eran muy buenos amigos, ni sospechaba que estaban enamorados. Toby rompió a llorar, mientras Robin dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo, e inclinaba la cabeza en las rodillas.

-Dime una cosa-pidió con voz ronca-¿quién fue? ¿qué ha pasado?

-Snifff…. sob-lloró el perro, acariciando el rostro deformado de Tod.

-Toby… por favor-pidió Robin, agarrándolo del brazo-tienes que decírmelo…

Tenía que entenderlo, tenía que arreglarlo. Al menos tenía que vengarlo.

-Oh, Robin… snif… Little John vino y nos dijo…-mpezó Toby, y en ese instante un balazo le dio en el cuello, derribándolo. Tirolisto se asomó por las ramas, satisfecho. El Príncipe y su consejero le habían dicho que matase al superviviente en cuanto mencionase el nombre de Little John.

-¡TÚ!-Robin sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar, y aunque Tirolisto trató de refugiarse le dio en el ala y la pata. El buitre cayó del árbol dando gritos de dolor, pero ya había dado la señal por el interfono, y los rinocerontes de Juan irrumpieron en el campamento entrando por todos los lados, armados con pistolas y hachas.

-¡Atención, por favor!-exclamó el Capitán Cocodrilo.

-¡JODER!-Robin empezó a disparar a todos los lados dando gritos y sacando todas las armas que siempre llevaba en el cinturón por si acaso. Pero los rinocerontes eran de coraza muy dura, y lo rodearon antes de que pudiera matar a más de tres. Al menos once lanzas se colocaron en el cuello de Robin, mientras ocho perros corrían y lo esposaban de pies y manos-¡MALDITOS! ¡TRAIDORES! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-gritó el zorro revolviéndose desesperado. Los rinocerontes lo observaron impertérritos, sus insultos les importaban más bien poco, pero se apartaron para dejar paso a Juan, que llegaba acompañado de Sir Hiss y el Sheriff, y que se encontraba en el momento más feliz de su vida.

-Robin Hood-dijo, frotándose las manos-al fin.

-Qué pena ¿eh, capullo?-se burló el Sheriff-ya no eres tan chulo-le pegó una patada, tirándolo al suelo, y luego le pisó la cabeza-ahora me toca a mí reírme, mamón.

-No lo matéiss… aún-intervino Sir Hiss, reptando hasta quedar muy cerca de Robin-sseñor Hood, no ha hecho ussted máss que darnoss problemass dessde que llegó aquí…

-Y ahora te los vamos a devolver-dijo el Sheriff, sacando una navaja y colocándosela en el cuello a Robin. El filo del cuchillo hizo que le sangrase el cuello, pero al zorro le daba igual. Su dolor era otro.

-¡Dejadlo!-repitió Sir Hiss mosqueado-¡Llevemosslo al casstillo, a la cámara de torturass!

-¡Oh, cállate, Hiss! Llevo años persiguiéndolo, déjame disfrutarlo-dijo el Sheriff, apartándola de un manotazo.

-¡Sseñoría!-se quejó la serpiente, mirando a Juan. Él se había cruzado de brazos, y miraba con aburrimiento a sus dos lacayos. Al darse cuenta ellos enmudecieron y miraron al suelo, cortados.

-¿Habéis acabado?-preguntó Juan con desdén. Ellos no contestaron-bien, ahora hablaré yo-avanzó hasta Robin, que yacía en el suelo, y lo miró con superioridad-Robin Hood ¿recuerdas la vez que te disfrazaste de gitana y me robaste mis anillos?-preguntó con aparente calma. El zorro no contestó. Juan agitó los dedos de las manos, claramente disfrutando-¿y cuando fingisteis ser un circo, e intentasteis raptarme? ¿te acuerdas de esa vez?-de nuevo nada-¿y cuando estrellaste con un camión cisterna mi furgoneta de recaudación y me robaste cien mil mickeys? ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Robin siguió sin decir nada, y Juan perdió los nervios. Le sacudió una patada en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, que aunque no eran muchas, dolieron.

-¿NO TE ACUERDAS? ¿EH, CRETINO DESGRACIADO? ¿NO TE ACUERDAS?-rugió el Príncipe, fuera de sí. Empezó a darle más patadas en la cara, y el Sheriff y Sir Hiss se apartaron asustados-¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE QUE ME LLENASTE DE TINTA Y PLUMAS, Y TE REISTE DE MÍ? ¿CREÍAS QUE PASARÍAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA SIN PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS? ¿CREÍAS QUE PODÍAS REIRTE DE MI EN LA CARA, BASTARDO? ¡IMBÉCIL!-las patadas de Juan le rompieron a Robin la nariz y dos dientes, pero el zorro no hizo nada. Tampoco podía hacerlo aunque hubiese querido, pero es que simplemente no podía moverse. El rostro de su hermano muerto se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza, y el miedo de saber lo que había pasado era mucho más doloroso que cualquier golpe o herida que Juan y el Sheriff pudieran infringirle.

Juan se apartó, respirando con pesadez, y Sir Hiss se colocó en su espalda intentando masajearle.

-No oss alteréiss, sseñoría… no merece la pena-dijo la serpiente siseando en su oído.

-Mpffff-Juan miró con un odio profundo a Robin mientras trataba de serenarse. Había ganado, había aniquilado a esos idiotas, había recuperado el dinero y le tenía a sus pies. Era su jugada más redonda desde que había logrado el puesto de Ricardo.

-Te lo dije hace tiempo. En la vida siempre ganamos los malos-le susurró el Sheriff a Robin en el oído, satisfecho-tus amigos se han quemado vivos… debiste buscarte gente que estuviera a tu altura para defenderse… o que realmente no te importase perder.

Robin no pestañeaba. Unas lágrimas enormes brotaron de sus ojos, mientras un hilillo de baba caía de su boca. Se encontraba en shock. Todo su mundo, lo que tenía y por lo que había luchado, acababa de derrumbarse. Y como del nogal, ya no quedaba nada.

-Habrá que inventarnoss algo para jusstificar que sse haya quemado esse árbol-comentó Sir Hiss-ssi no loss del barrio ssosspecharán. Y hay que desshacersse de loss cuerpos-miró hacia el agujero humeante donde estaba el túnel.

-No se preocupe, Sir Hiss-replicó Tirolisto-de eso nos ocupamos nosotros.

-Diremos que fueron ellos mismos, por gilipollas-rió el Sheriff, apretando con su rodilla el cuello de Robin, sobre en que se había sentado-ahora saboreemos el momento.

-No-interrumpió Juan, y todos le miraron con miedo-lo llevaremos a casa. Allí nos ocuparemos de él. Que no se os escape.

-No… claro-respondió el Sheriff, tragando saliva-¿pero no sería mejor matarlo aquí mismo? Cortándole los cojones antes, claro.

Juan negó con la cabeza, y mientras Sir Hiss reptaba hasta su lado, con aire de suficiencia.

-Que sse haga la voluntad del Príncipe-dijo la serpiente, pelota.

-Nos lo llevamos-Juan avanzó de nuevo hacia Robin, y se agachó para quedar cerca de él-solo quiero que sepas que de no ser por tu amigo el oso, nunca os habríamos encontrado. Él accedió a decirnos dónde estabais a cambio de quedarse el dinero, y la libertad de Marian. Eres un cornudo imbécil.

-No…-murmuró Robin con voz débil-mientes…

-¿A quién creías que iba a ver tu amigo los días que no estaba en el campamento? ¡A Marian! Ella te dijo que se iba para que te lo tragaras y los dejases en paz. Luego, cuando echaste a John de la banda, acudieron a mí, y aquí me tienes ahora-explicó Juan, regodeándose en su mentira.

-No… no es verdad… eres un mentiroso…-Robin boqueó, incapaz de creer nada. Juan los había encerrado, los había asesinado… todo era una trampa.

-Tú lo sabías, Hood-dijo Juan con voz ronca-el dinero saca lo peor de todo el mundo. Y yo le prometí a Little John, aparte de lo que tenías aquí, un millón de mickeys por vuestro escondite.

-Eso es un precio muy bajo… deja de mentirme…-Robin cerró los ojos, intentando no escucharlo. Si Juan insistía tanto, si aún no lo habían matado… eso era porque quería hacerle ver la verdad… ¿qué sentido tenía si no esa mentira? ¿Qué buscaba?

-Si Little John no te hubiera traicionado… ¿me explicas como consiguió que todos se metiesen en el árbol?-le dijo Juan sonriendo vilmente, y Robin abrió los ojos de golpe-gracias a su mentira los encerramos, y pudimos liquidarles. Él me pidió que dejase libre a tu hermano, pero no pude concederle esa gracia…

Robin se recuperó de su parálisis, y el rostro de Juan se dibujó de nuevo ante él. Ahora estaba muy nervioso.

-No… ¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡TODO ESTO LO HAS PREPARADO TÚ! ¡CABRÓN!-Robin intentó soltarse pero el Sheriff le dio un codazo en el cuello y le hizo caer. El zorro sin embargo no se rindió y volvió a moverse, enloquecido-¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡TÚ LOS HAS MATADO! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MARIAN?

-Marian se ha ido de nuestras vidas Robin, con ese oso tan maleducado-replicó Juan inalterable-sin él, jamás habríamos llegado a este escondite, y tú lo sabes. Cree lo que quieras. A mí solo me interesa matarte. ¡LLEVAOSLO!-ordenó, y los rinocerontes lo agarraron mientras pataleaba, y lo arrastraron a un camión. Una vez allí lo metieron en una jaula de perros y lo rodearon, apuntándole con sus cañones. El Sheriff en persona se colocó también entre los custodios, y le guiñó un ojo a Robin.

-¡Atención, por favor! ¡Nos vamos!-informó el Capitán Cocodrilo, sentándose adelante.

-Coged todo lo que podáis de aquí, y deshaceos del resto-le dijo Juan a Tirolisto, que se puso firme y le saludó como un soldado-y ya tendrás tu paga extra por lo que hoy has hecho.

-¡A la orden señor!-dijo Tirolisto, sonrojándose de satisfacción.

-Caray, Tirolisto, yo creo que el jefasso está contento contigo-comentó Lelo dándole una palmada en el hombro-debe de ser por que el otro día hiciste la colada de todos los buitres.

-¿Es que de todas las frases que dices, el noventa por ciento tienen que ser chorradas?-se exasperó Tirolisto.

-Noventa por cien es mil novecientos-contestó Lelo, servicial.

* * *

Cuando Robin se despertó, estaba en la mansión del Príncipe Juan, y para ser más concretos en su cámara de torturas. Lo encadenaron a la tabla de madera donde tiempos después encadenarían a Billy Joe, y al igual que entonces, Sir Hiss se colocó en el puesto de mandos, y moviendo unas palancas hizo salir los instrumentos de tortura.

-Essto es nuevo, graciass a la generossidad de nuesstra sseñoría-le explicó Sir Hiss amablemente a Robin, a quien habían colocado un bozal en la boca y le habían vendado los ojos. La serpiente hizo vaho en las gafas que solía colocarse para estas acciones, y luego las limpió con un pañuelito-veamoss… ¿con qué podemoss empessar? Ssolo oirás el ssonido de mi voss, porque las armass que usse en tu contra no ssabrás de dónde vienen…

Robin apenas se movía. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, un caos de dolor y miedo. Little John… Marian… el dinero… lo que Juan le había dicho haría perfecta lógica de no ser porque conocía a su amigo oso demasiado bien, y también a su novia: ambos eran almas puras, con un corazón de oro, que jamás, jamás, se habrían dejado tentar por el dinero, y que nunca le habrían engañado. Que se querían el uno al otro… por favor, vaya mentira más patética.

Pero la duda le carcomía, el miedo le atenazaba. ¿Dónde estaban si no ellos dos? ¿Por qué no iba Little John en su ayuda? ¿Era cierto que los había hecho meterse en el árbol, para que luego hallasen una muerte segura? Todo debía haber sido una trampa de Juan, pero le resultaba muy intrincada… la duda se metía en él como un gusano en una manzana, lo torturaba más de lo que podría hacerlo Hiss con sus armas.

-Sse que pienssass que Juan te mintió, pero deberíass ssaber que ess verdad. Te lo digo por tu bien, no por otra cossa-dijo Hiss con fingida preocupación-eress un gran ssoldado, y ssi cambiass ciertass cossass, podríass entrar a nuesstrass filass. ¿Qué opinass?

Robin no respondió, y Sir Hiss se acercó a él, con gesto de interesante, aunque él no podía verla.

-De todass formass, un hombre debe ssaber lo que ess importante-dijo, sacando su lengua viperina por el agujero que había entre sus dientes-ssi en vez de penssar en la chica y busscar divertirte, hubierass mantenido la cabeza atenta en el campo de batalla, tal vess no habríass perdido a tu amigo, y tampoco tu guerra.

La serpiente se alejó, mientras el zorro encajaba aquellas palabras como un golpe. "Robin… por favor, entra en razón"-la voz suplicante de Little John le taladró la cabeza. Él le había echado. Los ojos asustados de los Pícaros mientras discutía con Little John, en especial los de su hermano, brillaron en la negrura de su ceguera. Él los había perdido. Y la mirada de Marian suplicante regresó a su mente con la puntería certera de sus propios disparos. Él la había fallado. Y ahora ya no estaban… ninguno… el sueño había terminado.

-Vamoss allá-indicó Hiss, y Robin no tardó en notar un dolor más físico en las piernas, el tronco y los brazos cuando una cama de pinchos se le fue acercando hasta hundirse en su carne, rasgándole el tejido intravenoso y empapándolo todo con su sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-los gritos de Robin resonaron por los pasillos mientras Juan se daba un relajante baño, pero el león había puesto jazz en su radio, y entre eso y la fabulosa espuma blanca ni se le ocurrió pensarlo. Vaya triunfo, sí señor.

Horas más tarde, secándose con una toalla el pelaje mientras se acomodaba en su trono, Juan escuchó el informe de Hiss junto a Little John, a quién habían llevado a su presencia, encadenado.

-De momento sse ha ressitido bastante bien al dolor físsico, sseñoría, pero ssiguiendo el método científico del manual, en unoss díass, cuando llegue el hambre, comenzará a debilitarsse-explicó el reptil con profesionalidad. Sir Hiss era incapaz de empatizar con el dolor ajeno, y observaba las torturas más que con sadismo con curiosidad científica, como si se tratase de un interesante experimento.

-Quiero que le pases por la rueda de clavos cada día al menos dos veces, y también que uses el hierro candente-dijo Juan intentando colocarse la corona en la cabeza, que al estar mojada se le escurría-infórmame de cómo avanza, y cuando creas que está preparado avísame.

-¿Qué más vas a hacer con él?-preguntó Little John con voz ronca. Todos le miraron, los rinocerontes impasibles, como siempre, el Capitán Cocodrilo con lástima, y el Sheriff con burla. A Little John eso le daba igual-¿qué más quieres quitarle?

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Juan, y esta vez todas fueron de miedo. El león se atusó los bigotes con unas pinzas de su neceser y luego se inclinó desde el trono hacia él, con una mirada de odio absoluto en sus ojos.

-Todo-dijo, saboreando cada letra-quiero quitarle todo.

-Por favor… mátame y déjale ir… destiérrale, enciérrale lejos… pero déjale en paz-pidió Little John, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas. El Sheriff soltó una risotada de desdén, si había alguien que los odiaba más que Juan era él, que llevaba años persiguiéndolos.

-¿Te crees que puedes negociarlo, mamón? ¡No hay nada que puedas ofrecer!-se burló, dándole una colleja-deja de llorar como una niña, no nos das pena-le escupió, y Sir Hiss soltó una risita encantado.

-Trabajaré para ti… haré lo que ellos, pero gratis… por favor, déjale ir-pidió Little John, suplicante-sabes que lo haré mejor.

Esta vez fue Sir Hiss quien le latigó con su cola, ofendido. La agresividad no era propia de la serpiente, pero con toda la violencia que reinaba en la sala se había dejado llevar. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, y él se dio cuenta de que había perdido los papeles. Así que intentó mantenerse en sus trece, para demostrar su enfado.

-¿Cómo te atrevess? Eress indigno de nuesstro trabajo-le increpó, escupiendo saliva mientras hablaba-ssolo eress un vulgar ladrón…

Juan elevó la mano, haciendo un gesto para que se callara. Sir Hiss se retiró, ofendida y avergonzada, mientras Juan se rascaba la barbilla observando a Little John con falsa indiferencia. Al Príncipe le gustaba actuar como "soberano justiciero" de vez en cuando, aunque no sabía interpretar su papel.

-Eres mejor luchador que el Sheriff, y sin duda eres más inteligente que Hiss-comentó. Los aludidos le miraron enfadados, pero no dijeron nada-serías una buena incorporación a mis filas… y gratis.

-Deja a Robin… es mi única petición-suplicó John, mirando a Juan derrotado. El Sheriff alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Con lo que les había costado capturarle, Juan no sería tan estúpido como para…

-¿Cómo era ese nombre…? ¿Súper Juan, no? Me encanta súper Juan, es muy estimulante-el león continuaba goteando, y tenía espuma en las orejas. En cualquier otra situación Little John hubiese sabido hacer buenos chistes de ello-sí, serías un adalid estupendo, Little John, pero es que ya tengo una adquisición mejor para mi ejército.

El oso era muy inteligente, desde luego lo suficiente como para entender a qué se refería Juan.

-No…-musitó, aterrado-no puedes hacerlo…

-Claro que sí-respondió agresivamente Juan-claro que puedo. No tiene a nadie. No le queda nada. Claro que puedo.

-Con mi modessta ayuda, ssi sse me permite-apostilló Hiss, riendo.

-¡NO! ¡JUAN, DÉJALO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡ROBARÉ UN BANCO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!-suplicó Little John avanzando hacia él. El Sheriff le puso la zancadilla, haciéndolo caer, pero él se incorporó y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-¡AGH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-el Sheriff sacó su pistola y apuntó con ella a Little John en la cabeza, pero Sir Hiss saltó sobre él y le hizo disparar hacia otro lado. El Sheriff agarró a Hiss, cabreado-¿Qué coño haces, Hiss?-le preguntó furioso.

-¿Sí, qué haces Hiss? Matadlo de una vez-dijo Juan, aburrido-no ofrece nada bueno, y me tiene harto.

-Sseñoría, esscuchadme-Hiss se arrastró hasta Juan rápidamente-ssi vamoss a tomar a esse zorro como aliado, necessitaremoss datoss para manejarlo.

-¡Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste, le lavaremos el cerebro!-replicó Juan, exasperado-¿qué más da lo que sepamos?

-Ssi algún día sse recuperasse, o desscubriesse algo de nuesstro verdadero plan, podría volver a sser una amenaza-le recordó Hiss, y luego fue hacia Little John y le obligó a levantar la cabeza-ssi mantenemoss con vida al osso, ssiempre tendremoss algo con lo que negociar. Y ademáss sabremoss mejor como controlarlo.

-Pffffff-Juan se hundió en el trono, mirando a Hiss, al Sheriff y a Little John respectivamente.

-A cada uno un tiro en la cabeza me sigue pareciendo la mejor opción-dijo el lobo, cruzado de brazos.

-Ssería más prudente, recordad loss problemass que noss ha caussado-le insistió la serpiente.

El Príncipe miró a sus dos aliados y luego al oso, reflexionando la cuestión.

-Llevadlo a los calabozos. Lo mantendremos ahí encerrado. Pero asegúrate de que quede en secreto-le dijo a Sir Hiss, que asintió, satisfecho.

-Vamoss-dijo la serpiente a los guardias, que agarraron a Little John y lo arrastraron a la salida.

-¡NO JUAN, NO! ¡PARA! ¡DEJALO LIBRE! ¡POR FAVOR!-gritó el oso. Se zafó de sus captores y corrió hacia Juan, pero el Sheriff le dio un puñetazo que le tumbó. Los rinocerontes lo agarraron de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, y lo sacaron de la sala del trono.

-Me aburren tus súplicas-comentó el Príncipe, con gesto de asco-que solo coma una vez por semana-le dijo luego a Sir Hiss, que le miró extrañado-no voy a gastarme más dinero en mantener a un estorbo.

-Pero ssi no pagamoss…-empezó Sir Hiss, pero la mirada de advertencia de Juan le hizo entender que era mejor callarse.

Sir Hiss y el Sheriff salieron al pasillo, mientras los gritos de Little John resonaban pasillo a bajo.

-Muy gracioso Hiss, ahora tendré que asegurarme de que no pueda escaparse. Con lo fácil que era liquidarlo-le espetó el Sheriff.

-Déjalo correr, era necessario. Hoy ess un día hisstórico-respondió la serpiente, henchida de orgullo-por fin nuestross problemass dessaparecen.

-Ya… eso me gustaría pensar-el Sheriff negó con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a Hiss, más confidente-pero ahora hablando en serio, dime qué esperas.

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió la serpiente. El Sheriff le hizo gestos para que bajase la voz.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, que no soy Juan. ¿Qué buscas manteniendo a Hood con vida?-el Sheriff obligó a Sir Hiss a mantenerle la mirada, enfadado-tramas algo, serpiente, y yo quiero una parte de la tarta.

-¡No digass tonteríass! ¡Todo essto fue idea de Juan!-se enervó Sir Hiss, molesta-el zorro terminará cediendo, y entoncess se convertirá en nuesstro mejor aliado. No creo que tengass nada que opinar ¿no? Aunque ya sse lo comentaré a Juan…

El Sheriff agarró por el cuello a Hiss, y la estampó contra la pared.

-Cuidado, culebra, no olvides que yo no soy como el Príncipe… a mí no me tiembla la mano a la hora de matar-le advirtió, agresivo.

-Ni yo tiemblo a la hora de acussar… pienssatelo, Ssheriff-respondió él con voz gutural. El Sheriff bufó, pero no soltó a Hiss-esstamos mejor que nunca, ssin Hood, sin Pícaross… te recomiendo que lo dissfrutes, ya que puedess dissfrutarlo.

El Sheriff y Hiss se miraron unos instantes, y al final el lobo le soltó. El último comentario de la serpiente le había convencido, así que se reajustó el cuello de su camisa y la miró con más calma.

-No hemos tenido esta conversación ¿eh, Hiss?-le dijo, adquiriendo ahora un tono amistoso.

-Como ssiempre…-suspiró Sir Hiss, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los dos villanos se aseguraron de que nadie anduviese por allí, había que tener cuidado con los oídos indiscretos.

-Lo único que espero es que ese zorro panoli realmente nos merezca la pena-comentó el Sheriff, echando un vistazo a los cuadros del pasillo. A Juan le gustaba el arte, o al menos fingir que le gustaba, para parecer un erudito. Su educación superior a la de los otros dos le hacía creerse de categoría superior.

-Ven a echarle un visstazo-sugirió Sir Hiss. Bajaron en el ascensor a la sala de torturas, donde Robin se encontraba atado y lleno de sangre. Tenía agujeros en todo el cuerpo, uno muy desagradable cerca de los ojos. Había varias lámparas de alto voltaje enfocándolo-le he puessto bajo los focoss para provocarle ssed-explicó Sir Hiss al Sheriff, que observaba perplejo a su enemigo-pero ssolo sse le da un vasso de agua cada cinco horass. Sse dessesspera entre trago y trago…

-Eres un cabronazo-comentó el Sheriff viendo al suplicante Robin, al que habían retirado el pañuelo de los ojos, pero no el bozal. Al lobo, capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad sin ni siquiera dudarlo, le produjo cierta lástima verlo ahí, tan lamentable. El Sheriff sabía reconocer el mérito de un enemigo, y Robin, pese a todo, se había ganado sus respetos. Hubiese preferido mil veces matarlo.

-Todo ssigue el manual del método científico de torturass del Rey del Mal, un antiguo y venerable tomo de la colección de villanoss-explicó Sir Hiss apasionadamente. El Sheriff fingió un bostezo, cortándole.

-Mira Hiss, mientras funcione por mí vale… pero tengo curiosidad…-comentó, señalando al tembloroso Robin.

-Puess aquí esstoy yo para ssaciarla-respondió la serpiente estirándose y cogiendo los mandos-obsserva… el renacimiento de una leyenda…

-Mmmmm…. ¡MMMMMMM!-Robin se removió en sus cadenas mientras Hiss tiraba de una palanca y hacia bajar un hierro candente, que se acercaba a su frente. Dolería mucho…-¡MMMMMMMMMMM!

Cerró los ojos, segundos antes de experimentar el dolor más intenso de su vida.

-"Sí-pensó Juan, mirando la lluvia golpear los cristales desde la ventana-mis planes cuidadosamente llevados han salido bien… el trono es mío… el oro es mío… el zorro… el zorro es mío. Prepárate Sherwood, porque al fin te tengo"

Sufriendo torturas y castigos inhumanos, Robin Hood tardaría solo unas semanas en romperse, y su mente, un nuevo libro en blanco, sería reescrita por Hiss siguiendo los designios de Juan, convirtiéndolo en un frío asesino peor aún que el Sheriff. Para que en el pueblo no lo reconocieran, Juan lo vistió de negro y le dio una capucha. Y así nació un asesino legendario. A los mafiosos que pretendían ocupar su puesto lo envió a matarles, a los soldados que le fallaban le hizo darles un escarmiento. El Sheriff y Hiss lo temieron, y durante mucho tiempo los mantuvo a raya. Robin, el zorro sin corazón al que nada quedaba, encumbró a Juan como amo absoluto del gran barrio de Sherwood. Y Little John solo pudo observarlo, enterarse de las noticias que le iban llegando de tiempo en tiempo, mientras desfallecía por el hambre y se quedaba en los huesos…

Hasta entonces…

* * *

-Juan me engañó… y de Marian y de Cluck… jamás supe nada… pero yo no te abandoné Robin… y tampoco tú nos abandonaste…-al acabar su relato, Little John miró a su amigo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y con tono suplicante le extendió la mano.

-No…-Robin temblaba muchísimo, y la pistola estaba a punto de caérsele de la mano. Jim habría intentado quitársela, de no ser porque el cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Lo mismo pasaba con Billy, que se revolvía en el suelo, tratando de contener su sangre.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito oso-susurró Juan, mirando a Little John con odio.

-Él nos mintió Robin… todo fue su engaño-repitió Little John, inalterable. Robin no podía creer que fuese él; no era para nada el Little John que recordaba: estaba mucho más delgado, y su rostro parecía haber envejecido veinte años, o más.

-¡No, de eso nada!-saltó Juan, fuera de sí-¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Vosotros os metisteis en esto, vosotros os condenasteis, y también a vuestros amigos y a la chica!

-Entonces lo admites…-apuntó Jim. Juan le lanzó una mirada colérica.

-Eso es cierto-intervino Robin hablando por primera vez-yo fui el responsable… yo os metí en esto… yo os perdí…

-Aún puedes sacarnos-replicó Little John, y por primera vez algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que ha hecho desde que eso ocurrió? ¿Sabes a cuánta gente ha matado?-Juan escupió cada palabra con un odio visceral, mirando a Little John y a Robin de manera intermitente-se ha convertido en un monstruo… en mí monstruo. Ya nada puede sacaros-Robin miró a Juan con miedo, sintiendo cada palabra clavarse en su piel-esta misma noche ha matado a los compañeros de estos idiotas… y ahora les matará a ellos. Porque ya no es nada, más que lo que yo quiera. Ya no tiene a nadie. Y eso ya no tiene arreglo, oso.

Little John miró a Juan y luego a Robin, destrozado. La pistola del zorro dejó de temblar, y volvió a apuntar al oso al corazón. Juan sonrió, expectante.

-Eso no es cierto-la voz de la pelirroja quebró el silencio, y todos se detuvieron-siempre hay elección. Siempre puedes cambiarlo…-Jim la miró perplejo ¿pero qué decía? Ella, además…-escucha, Robin Hood. Ella te sigue esperando. No puedes cambiar lo de antes… pero lo de ahora está en tus manos.

Jim se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una voz preciosa, una voz suave y musical, que le entró en la cabeza como una melodía del cielo. La pelirroja yacía a su lado, y aunque no se tocaban sentía su cuerpo muy cerca. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma especial. Y Jim se olvidó por un momento de Juan, de la sala, de la misión y de la gran bola negra, y solo pudo pensar en lo guapa que era. Joder, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla.

Juan respiró hondo, y volvió a mirar a Robin, con decisión. Su situación se había vuelto muy delicada.

-Hood… mata a ese oso-ordenó con voz pétrea.

Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El método del Rey del Mal empleado por Sir Hiss le había hecho asimilar el dolor con la desobediencia a Juan. Ahora notaba el calor del hierro hirviente en la cabeza de nuevo. Los clavos hundiéndose en su piel… la culpa ahogándolo. Volvía a sufrir ese tormento insufrible, pero entonces la frase de la chica resonó en su cabeza, y como un bálsamo sanador hizo que todo cesase. Robin incorporó la cabeza, ignorando las punzadas que la atravesaban, y miró a Juan con los ojos centelleando de furia.

-No. No voy a matarle. Te mataré a ti… súper Juan-contestó, y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Little John sonrió también, llevándose las manos al corazón a punto de sufrir un infarto, y la pelirroja y Jim se miraron, aliviados. El tiempo se estaba acabando…

-Como quieras, Robin-Juan alzó la pistola que antes había recogido del suelo, y disparó al zorro en el pecho. Robin dio un grito y cayó hacia atrás, soltando un chorro de sangre. El dolor y el aturdimiento le habían ralentizado, haciendo que no pudiese evitar un tiro que sin duda habría eludido con sus plenas facultades.

-¡NOOOO!-Little John se giró hacia su amigo, pero comprendió demasiado tarde que debía centrarse en Juan; el león le disparó dos veces, dándole en el hombro y el costado. El oso cayó al lado de su amigo, y moverse le fue imposible.

-¡GUARDIAS!-llamó Juan, cuya corona volvía a caérsele hacia delante-¡GUARDIAS, VENID AHORA MISMO!-apuntó a Robin, que se movía en el suelo, y se dispuso a dispararle otra vez.

-¡NO!-la pelirroja se lanzó sobre Juan e hizo que disparase al techo, dándole a la lámpara de araña que se balanceó peligrosamente, perdiendo un trozo.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!-gritó Jim mientras varios cristales le cortaban el rostro.

-Ugh…tío-Billy fue hacia él sujetándose las heridas de los talones, pero otro tiro de la pistola con la que Juan forcejeaba le pasó rozando, y decidió ocultarse tras unos jarrones que había al fondo.

-¡GUARDIAS, MALDITA SEA!-llamó Juan desesperado, mientras la chica le pegaba un pisotón haciéndole caer al suelo. Pero no soltó el arma.

Con todo el barullo de fuera los guardias no debían de oírle, además le creían seguro con Robin en la estancia.

-Rinde…te-dijo la chica, intentando quitarle la pistola de la mano, pero Juan la tiró del pelo, haciéndola gritar, y luego la golpeó en la cara con la pistola.

-Tonta…-Juan la apuntó, pero entonces Jim (que se había apoderado del arma de Robin) disparó también y le dio al príncipe en el hombro. Juan soltó un alarido y se balanceó de un lado a otro, cayendo sobre su trono, con la corona tapándole los ojos.

-Ahora… que te jodan-dijo Jim apuntando de nuevo. Si había que hacerlo lo haría. En frío lo habría dudado, pero ese momento lo tenía muy claro.

Para entender lo que ocurrió después habría que remontarse a minutos antes, cuando Little John le explicaba a Robin lo que realmente había ocurrido con Marian, y todos permanecían petrificados. Fuera, los atacantes venidos del barrio de Sherwood se habían juntado, y con las pocas armas que les quedaban habían hecho una avanzadilla contra los rinocerontes y elefantes. Habían conseguido matar a algunos rinocerontes, acertándoles de milagro en los ojos o el corazón, pero sus duras corazas les protegían de la mayoría de disparos, y con los elefantes no habían abatido ni a uno. Finalmente los soldados de Juan habían llegado a ellos y habían empezado a matarlos, y ellos, sin balas ni fuerzas, estaban al borde de la rendición. Pero entonces mamá cangu, ayudada por Winnie the Poo y un deseo de venganza irrefrenable, había preparado una trampa para los elefantes con un grueso cable de la electricidad: los engañó para que avanzasen hacia donde lo tenía colocado y luego lo puso en alto, haciendo que ellos tropezasen torpemente y cayeran como fichas de dominó, unos encima de otro. Los elefantes barritaron con un estruendo ensordecedor mientras caían, y uno de ellos, el último, cayó hacia la mansión de Juan, estampándose contra el cristal de la sala del trono, donde en ese instante Jim se disponía a matar al Príncipe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó la pelirroja cuando la enorme bestia de cinco metros reventó el cristal de las ventanas y cayó en el suelo de la sala.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Juan cuando su trono, golpeado por la gigantesca cabeza del elefante, salió disparado hacia el fondo de la sala. Subido a él como si estuviese en un trineo, Juan patinó por el pulido suelo de la sala y se estrelló contra la pared aplastándose los morros y soltando un leve gemido.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO…?!-gritó Jim viendo al enorme elefante quedar tendido enfrente suyo, y a la pelirroja a un lado, paralizada-¡¿QUÉ COJONES…?! ¡JODER!

-¡Esto es un circo!-gritó Billy, escondido detrás de los jarrones.

-¡Señor, señor!-los rinocerontes irrumpieron en la estancia, alarmados por el ruido de la brutal caída del elefante. Juan, que aún estaba aturdido por el patinazo, reaccionó al instante.

-¡MATADLOS! ¡MATADLOS A TODOS!-ordenó, desesperado.

-¡NO!-Jim quiso defenderse, pero alguien le quitó el arma. Para su sorpresa, vio que era Robin, que corrió hacia los rinocerontes dando un salto y abrió fuego contra ellos; mató a dos dándoles en los ojos, y luego le arrebató su fusil a uno de ellos y comenzó a abrir fuego contra el resto, haciéndoles retroceder.

-¡NO!-Juan observó cómo sus rinocerontes iban marcha atrás hacia la salida, mientras Robin les disparaba ráfagas de disparos. El Príncipe vio que la pelirroja estaba cogiendo la pistola que él había usado antes, y cogiendo un jarrón se lo arrojó a la cabeza, derribándola. Juan fue hacia la pistola corriendo, pero otro jarrón le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Blanco, coleganso!-gritó Billy, asomándose desde su escondite-¡Espero que ese fuese caro!

-¡Señor!-por la entrada de la izquierda entraron más rinocerontes e hipopótamos, estos últimos hasta entonces no habían luchado porque se ocupaban de mantener la limpieza del castillo, pero ahora se veían obligados a intervenir. Entre los guardias que entraban por un lado y otro cercaron a Robin, que se movía ahora a una velocidad increíble esquivando sus disparos y atacándolos él. Jim observó impresionado como el zorro que tanto admiraban él y sus amigos de niños daba una de sus clásicas volteretas en el aire, le disparaba a un rino en los dientes y luego le daba una patada a un hipopótamo en los morros.

-¡Ugh!-la herida que Juan le había hecho en el pecho sangraba mucho, Robin no podría aguantar mucho más contra sus atacantes, y él lo sabía. Tenía que pensar algo rápido. Pero si se iba a ir al garete, se iría luchando.

-¡QUIETO! ¡PARA, RÍNDETE!-ordenó Juan, con el pelaje encrespado-¡PARAD TODOS HE DICHO! ¡PARAD!-sus soldados se volvieron, sorprendidos, y Robin también. Era increíble que hubiese podido lograrlo, pero tenía el arma, y tenía a Jim. Juan le apuntaba con el revólver en el cuello, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jim podría haberle dado un codazo, pero sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía pelear ni siquiera contra él. Robin miró a Juan, perplejo-¡Tira el arma, Robin Hood, o comprobarás el color de su sangre! ¡Te lo ordeno, tira el arma!

-¡Mátalo!-le pidió la pelirroja a Robin desesperada, incorporándose tras el golpe del jarrón-¡Mátalo, por favor!

-Ey, gracias…-balbuceó Jim, a quien Juan agarraba por la coleta y obligaba a tener la cabeza alzada. De no ser porque estaba aún en media parálisis, había revelado el miedo que tenía en realidad. No quería morir, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse como si lo estaba Fray Tuck…

-¿Crees que me importa ese chico?-preguntó Robin secamente. Juan forzó una risa desquiciada.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Hood, incluso después de tantos años. No soportas ver el sufrimiento ni el dolor ajeno. Eres débil…

-Eso no es debilidad…-rebatió Robin, apuntándolo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, o te juro que lo mato! ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad de otra muerte?-chilló Juan, y se alegró al comprobar que por fin había dado en el clavo. Robin vaciló un poco.

-Siempre que venga acompañada de la tuya, sí-dijo finalmente, apuntándole con el fusil.

-¡NO! ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas!-pidió Jim desesperado. ¿De qué coño iba ese tío? ¡Iba a matarlo! "Si Juan muere los demás se salvarán, y Silver también-pensó Jim, angustiado-pero yo no pienso morir, no es justo…."

Robin volvió a dudar al oír las súplicas de Jim, cuyos ojos se le salían de las órbitas por el miedo. Juan sonrió satisfecho, acababa de salvarse el pellejo.

-¿Vas a matarnos, Robin?-preguntó el león malvadamente.

-Yo…-Robin no bajó el fusil, pero su mirada delató su rendición-no, no voy a hacerlo. Deja que esta gente se vaya… y luego ya veremos…

-Tira el arma-le ordenó Juan con voz fría-y dejaré que se marchen.

Robin tragó saliva, mientras unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente. El dolor psicológico que el método de Hiss le había marcado volvía a torturarle en la mente y el cuerpo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo conseguía mantenerlo a raya. La pelirroja, con el pelo por toda la cara y la nariz sangrando, observaba la escena impotente, igual que Billy, que intentaba detener la hemorragia de sus talones.

El zorro echó un vistazo a la sala, y Jim por un instante creyó que sus ojos se iluminaban, entendiendo algo, pero luego volvieron a apagarse, encerrados en una expresión de miedo y tristeza.

-Tira el arma, Robin-repitió Juan tirando con las fuerza de la coleta de Jim.

-Me cago en tu madre…-dijo el chico, conteniendo las lágrimas por el dolor del tirón.

Finalmente Robin tiró el fusil, que rodó por el suelo. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido, aunque la pelirroja lo vio desde su posición a un lado como si fuese a cámara lenta.

-¡MATADLO!-gritó Juan sin soltar a Jim; el chico, desesperado, le dio un codazo en el estómago, y Juan soltó la pistola, soltando un aullido de dolor.

Los rinocerontes dispararon hacia Robin, pero en ese instante Little John, a quien el zorro había pasado su fusil al tirarlo, disparó desde el suelo donde yacía malherido a la lámpara de araña que ya estaba medio suelta, haciéndola caer sobre los rinos. Robin agarró la lámpara en el salto y girando como un acróbata aterrizó al otro lado de la sala, mientras la araña de cristal se estrellaba sobre los rinos y los dejaba aturdidos.

-¡NO!-gritó Juan. Jim intentó coger su pistola, que estaba ahora en el suelo, pero el león le agarró de nuevo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la izquierda, tirando de él como pudo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-le gritó Jim, pero Juan no le hizo caso: salieron de la sala del trono al pasillo, y una vez allí dos rinocerontes que les vieron corrieron hacia ellos y cogieron al chico.

-¡Vámonos!-ordenó Juan a sus hombres-¡Preparadme un transporte! ¡Y traedme un interfono, necesito localizar al Sheriff!

-Está al frente de la defensa, jefe-le informó uno de los rinocerontes-tendremos su limusina lista enseguida.

-¡Necesitaré una escolta, maldita sea!-Juan dio saltos de rabia, mientras Jim le observaba agarrado por un rino-¡Ese maldito Hood quiere matarme!

-Su oro ya está siendo llevado a los camiones de transporte-le informó el rino-nos lo llevaremos a su refugio del norte hasta que todo pase, como ordenó.

-¡Bien, pues metedme en uno de esos camiones! ¡Tengo que irme de inmediato!-exigió Juan.

En la sala del trono, Little John disparaba a los talones de los rinos con su fusil, mientras Robin, que se había apoderado de otro, los atacaba a la cabeza. Los rinos tampoco perdían el tiempo intentando matarlos, y la pelirroja y Billy vieron como los jarrones tras los que se habían ocultado se hacían añicos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y se ha llevado a tu novio!-exclamó Billy, lanzando un jarrón contra un rino, al que no hizo ni el más mínimo daño-¡estos mendas son muy fuertes!

-Se me ocurre algo-dijo ella, señalando a la otra lámpara de araña que aún no se había derribado y sonriendo-¿cómo funciona tu traje?

-¿Esto? ¡Ah!-Billy giró la ruedecita que la chica tenía en su muñeca, y ella desapareció-¿ves?

-¡Bien!-exclamó ella satisfecha.

-¡John, cuidado!-exclamó Robin evitando que un rinoceronte matase a su amigo, que continuaba recostado en el suelo.

-¡Olvídate de mí Robin, acaba con Juan y largaos!-pidió el oso, disparando a un hipopótamo que intentaba contraatacar.

-¡NO! ¡No voy a dejarte!-exclamó el zorro, esquivando un hachazo de un rino y dándole una patada.

-Robin, nunca me has dejado-replicó el oso, señalándose el corazón. El zorro abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Muere!-gritó un rino corriendo hacia Little John.

-¡Ahí va!-gritó la pelirroja, que se encontraba encaramada a la lámpara de araña, soltando el eslabón que la sujetaba al techo. La lámpara cayó sobre los rinos, que prorrumpieron en gritos de dolor. Robin no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y abriendo fuego a discreción los mató a todos.

-¡Ya está!-dijo, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas. Estaba agotado.

-¡El Príncipe!-le gritó la chica, que después de desaparecer unos instantes se había materializado en el suelo-¡Ha ido por ahí!

-Acaba con él Robin-pidió Little John, cuyas heridas estaban desprendiendo una mancha negruzca y roja que se extendía por toda su ropa-véncele.

-S…sí-Robin dudo unos instantes, pero luego echó a correr, fusil en mano.

Juan ya estaba cogiendo el ascensor cuando dos de sus rinos cayeron al suelo muertos por un impacto en la nuca, y Robin apareció al fondo del pasillo, apuntando con su fusil.

-¡NO!-el Príncipe entró en el ascensor seguido del último rino y Jim, y le dio al segundo piso, desesperado. Aunque la sala secreta estaba destrozada por dentro la puerta seguía funcionando, y el código solo lo conocían él y Sir Hiss. Se refugiaría allí para que el zorro no pudiese agarrarlo… y tal vez sacaría a su consejero de la caja fuerte, le necesitaba.

-¡MIERDA!-Robin disparó varios tiros, pero la puerta del ascensor ya se había cerrado, y vio como Juan ascendía, incapaz de atraparlo-¡El segundo!-corrió hacia arriba, adivinando las intenciones del Príncipe: tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que cerrase la puerta de su búnker privado.

En la sala secreta, Aladdín continuaba buscando un hueco de salida de la caja, pero de momento no había manera. Sir Hiss por su parte se había recostado a un lado de la caja, y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

-Con todo lo que yo he hecho… dessagradecido… todo por ssu culpa…-¿cómo le había hecho aquello Juan? Claro, que él había intentado traicionarlo, pero su reacción le parecía desmedida. Y esta vez no tenía nada con que negociar su escapatoria.

-Tiene que a ver algo que nos haga salir… o en el traje-pensó Aladdín, mirando su ropa negra. Entonces presionó una rueda, y durante unos segundos desapareció-¡UHO! Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado esto.

Sir Hiss se volvió extrañado, viendo como el chico giraba una rueda de su muñeca y aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad.

-¡Que heavy tío! ¡Que potra tengo!-exclamó el chico acercándose a la pared de la caja-a ver si…

En unos instantes la había atravesado y estaba fuera. Aladdín estaba alucinado. ¡La de cosas que podría robar con ese traje!

-Tío…increíble-exclamó el chico, asombrado-¡soy como un fantasma! ¡Ja!

-¡Eh! ¡Ssácame de aquí!-gritó la serpiente desde dentro de la caja-¡Vamoss!

-En cuanto me cargue a tu amigo el león, me lo pienso-dijo Aladdín, yendo hacia la salida satisfecho. La sala secreta se había quedado totalmente vacía, los rinocerontes se habían llevado todo el oro de Juan a los transportes, y también el cuerpo de Fray Tuck. Aladdín sintió una punzada de dolor al acordarse del fraile. Ojalá las cosas hubieran salido mejor.

Pero, pensó mientras atravesaba la pared del pasillo y corría en busca del Príncipe, ahora era innegable que había tenido un golpe de suerte.

* * *

-¡Matadlos! ¡A todos!-ordenó el Sheriff desde la ventana-¡Órdenes directas del Príncipe Juan!

-¡Capullos!-gritó un cerdito desesperado. A penas quedaban ya veinte personas de las trescientas que habían asediado el castillo, y los rinocerontes, perros y cocodrilos no habían sufrido casi bajas.

-¡Intentad darle al Sheriff! ¡Al menos nos iremos con algo!-exclamó mamá cangu, que se había hecho con un rifle e intentaba darle al lobo cuando este se encaramaba a la ventana.

-Zorra… verás cómo te coja-murmuró el Sheriff desde la ventana, sin atreverse a asomarse. Mamá cangu había sido su violada favorita durante los últimos años, desde luego se la tenía jurada-cárgate a la canguro, Tirolisto-le ordenó al buitre, que con su ballesta era el que había causado más bajas.

-¡SHERIFF! ¡SHERIFF, ESCUCHE! ¿Oye eso?-gritó el buitre, súbitamente aterrado.

-¿Oír qué?-replicó el Sheriff, molesto. Instantes después lo oyó, y se quedó más blanco que un muerto-¡AAAAH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Eran sirenas, sirenas de policía que se acercaban a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? Tenían a todos los capitanes de la zona sobornados, nadie podía haberse atrevido a ello… Pero ahora si entraban al recinto de la mansión iban a tener muy difícil hacer la vista gorda. Había más de doscientas personas muertas, entre ellas niños.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Tirolisto, asustado. Aurora los escuchó desde el sofá, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero una nota de esperanza sonó en su corazón. Si llegaba la policía, acabarían con todo aquello. La esfera, los trajes negros, aquellos monstruosos animales… todo volvería a ser como antes. Podría volver a casa…

-¡Activad los cañones de la entrada!-ordenó el Sheriff, incorporándose, frenético. Un disparo de mamá cangu le pasó rozando por la espalda, y él la disparó, dándola en un brazo. La canguro dio un chillido de dolor mientras sus compañeros la sujetaban.

-¡Resiste, Cangu, ya llega la ayuda!-dijo Winnie, abrazándola.

-¡Activadlos, rápido! ¡Y vosotros, preparad los camiones, nos iremos por la salida trasera! ¡Tirolisto, tú busca a Juan y al zorro!-le ordenó al buitre, que asintió con gravedad y luego echó a volar. El Sheriff miró por la ventana como los autovolantes de la policía se acercaban a lo que quedaba de la verja de la entrada, con expresión de amargura-nos han jodido pero bien… ¡Mierda!

-¡Cañones activados!-informó un hipopótamo.

-¡Fuego!-ordenó el Sheriff. Los cañones de la entrada comenzaron a disparar varias salvas, destrozando un coche de policía y haciendo retroceder al resto.

-¡Mierda! ¿De qué coño van?-dijo Febo, que conducía uno de los coches acompañado por la policía Jessie, de trenzas pelirrojas.

-Parece que tenemos un problema, jefe-comentó el teniente Woody, fiel compañero y amigo de Febo, desde su interfono-este sitio es una fortaleza.

-Traed el inhibidor, y preparaos para un asalto a la fuerza-ordenó Febo a los otros coches-se va a enterar ese tío.

-"Y yo me iba a ir de fiesta con John… vaya mierda-pensó Febo, rascándose la perilla-tengo que entrar como sea, y coger ese papelito. ¡Condenada suerte!"

Mientras la policía preparaba un contraataque a los cañones de Juan y el Sheriff movilizaba a sus hombres para huir, el Príncipe intentaba salvar la vida como podía. Ni su consejero, ni su Sheriff, ni sus más de cien sicarios de primera categoría habían podido ayudarlo, ahora estaba solo, y Robin andaba muy cerca, sediento de sangre.

-¡Vamos, ábrete!-gritó Juan nervioso, pulsando las teclas de la contraseña para entrar en la sala secreta de la que solo hacía unos minutos Aladdín había escapado.

-¿Por qué no matamos al chico?-preguntó el rinoceronte, impasible-solo es un incordio…

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que es lo único que puede detenerlo? ¡Tenemos que chantajearlo!-le gritó Juan exasperado. La puerta se abrió y Juan soltó un suspiro de alivio. En ese instante un balazo le pasó silbando, y dio al rino en el brazo, aunque apenas le hizo daño.

-Oh, oh-dijo el rinoceronte, mirándole asustado-es él.

Robin apareció por las escaleras, fusil en mano, y respirando dificultosamente. Sentía el dolor de las torturas en su cuerpo, pero la ira era aún más fuerte. Apuntó de nuevo y disparó a Juan, pero el rinoceronte se puso en medio interceptando el disparo.

-¡CORRA JEFE!-gritó el rino, empujando a Juan y a Jim a dentro de la sala secreta.

-Aaagh…-Juan corrió hacia la puerta de la sala y tiro de ella para cerrarla, mientras el rinoceronte extendía los brazos para interceptar a Robin. El zorro le pegó un tiro en la frente, y mientras el rinoceronte caía muerto le saltó por encima y se coló en la sala justo antes de que Juan cerrase de golpe.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó el Príncipe aterrorizado. Quiso abrir para salir de nuevo, pero Robin le apartó de una patada. Juan corrió hacia Jim y lo agarró del cuello-¡No te muevas, o lo mataré!-le advirtió. Pero Robin no vaciló ni un instante: esta vez el Príncipe no tenía arma con la que amenazarle. El disparo le dio a Juan en la mano, y el Príncipe dio un grito de dolor, sujetándose la herida con su otra mano-¡UAAAAAAGH! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD, POR FAVOR!-pidió, desesperado.

-¿Piedad?-Robin le miró con frialdad, mientras avanzaba hacia él-¿piedad? Ten tú piedad… ten tú piedad de la gente del pueblo, a la que robas su dinero...-le dio una patada en el vientre, derribándolo. Juan gateó como pudo, presa del pánico, e intentó ir hacia la caja fuerte. Si la abría Hiss podría ayudarlo… Hiss… la necesitaba…-ten tú piedad de Little John, al que has tenido encerrado todo este tiempo… ¡Ten tú piedad de mis hombres, a los que asesinaste! ¡TEN PIEDAD DE MI HERMANO!-golpeó a Juan con la culata de su fusil, y luego le disparó en un pie. El Príncipe lanzó un alarido de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo y arañando la piedra. Tenía que salir de ahí. Robin había perdido el control-¡TEN PIEDAD DE MARIAN, A LA QUE TE LLEVASTE DE MI LADO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MARIAN? ¿DÓNDE TE LA HAS LLEVADO?

-Te lo diré… si me dejas ir…-pidió Juan mirándole aterrado.

-¡NO! ¡DÍMELO AHORA MISMO!-Robin le agarró por el cuello de sus destrozados ropajes y le dio una bofetada-¿DÓNDE ESTA?

-E… en Witzed-dijo Juan temblando-pero está bien, eh…

Robin lo arrojó contra la pared de la entrada furioso, y le observó respirando presadamente, como un búfalo. "Deben de quedar unos minutos-pensó Jim desde el otro extremo de la sala, preocupado-mátalo ya, Robin"

El zorro pareció escuchar su petición, porque apuntó con su arma a Juan, y ajustó la bala.

-Hasta la vista, Majestad-dijo con voz seca-nos veremos en el infierno.

-¡NO!¡NOPORFAVOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS, TE DARÉ TODO EL ORO!-le rogó a Robin. Su pelaje estaba lacio y sucio, y parecía haber encogido hasta quedar reducido a la nada. Daba un aspecto lamentable.

-Me aburren tus súplicas-le dijo Robin parafraseando lo que Juan le había dicho a su amigo tiempo atrás, y el Príncipe abrió la boca, atónito-adiós, Juan.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó el Príncipe desesperado. Jim cerró los ojos, aliviado. Se había acabado.

El método del Rey del Mal que Hiss había empleado aseguraba a su usuario que el sujeto al que sometiese a la tortura nunca podría rebelarse contra sus amos. Robin había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para resistirse al dolor que el trauma psicológico le había injertado, pero estaba al límite. Cuando su dedo ya rozaba el gatillo del fusil, un dolor repentino le asaltó a la cabeza clavándosele como una aguja y le hizo dar un grito, poner los ojos en blanco y caer al suelo, sufriendo un colapso. El fusil quedó a un lado, y el zorro quedó inerte en el suelo.

-¿Qué…?-Jim abrió los ojos y vio a Robin tirado en mitad de la sala. Él estaba a un extremo, y Juan al otro. El fusil en el medio. Tardaron menos de un segundo en entenderlo-¡NO!-el chico comenzó a arrastrarse como pudo hacia el fusil, desesperado. Las piernas seguían dormidas, los brazos le temblaban, y Juan tenía varios disparos en el cuerpo, así que tampoco podía tenerse en pie-¡NO, NO!-ambos reptaron como pudieron hacia el arma, que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Robin. Jim lloraba del esfuerzo, Juan rugía de rabia, y la tensión hacía que el corazón de ambos palpitase a una velocidad extrema. Nunca dos metros de distancia habían sido un recorrido tan arduo y desesperado.

Jim escupió mientras se deslizaba como podía hacia el fusil, y extendió su brazo para agarrarlo. Pero Juan se incorporó un poco y lo cogió antes, lanzando un grito de victoria.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim al ver como el león, medio de pie medio tirado, le apuntaba con el fusil en un gesto triunfal. Había perdido.

¡CHASH! Jim no supo de donde salió, pero la hoja del sable del brazo mecánico de Silver apareció en ese instante, o mejor dicho se asomó en ese instante a través de la barriga de Juan, destrozándole las tripas. El Príncipe abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, y miró la espada que le había traspasado el cuerpo con sorpresa.

-Perdone, Alteza, pero creo que los dos sabemos que esto ha durado demasiado-comentó el cyborg, mientras Juan desviaba la mirada para verlo. La sangre le brotaba del estómago como una cascada. Juan comenzó a emitir un leve gemido de dolor, pero estaba tan perplejo que no parecía capaz de hacer nada más. Sus manos temblaron un poco. Silver compuso una expresión de desprecio-ya bueno, tiene razón, acabemos con esto.

El sable del cyborg comenzó a girar a toda velocidad como si fuese una batidora, triturando los órganos internos de Juan y salpicándolo todo de sangre. A Jim le llovió un trozo de riñón a la cara, pero estaba tan asombrado que ni se molestó en quitárselo. Silver echó un último vistazo al cuerpo de Juan, que estaba tirado sobre su brazo, y luego lo arrojó a un lado, sin más interés.

-Bueno. Pues ya está hecho-le dijo a Jim sonriendo. El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.

Justo en ese instante en el radar, que había quedado tirado en la sala del trono, se cumplía el tiempo del plazo. Juan estaba muerto…. Y la misión se había completado.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará ese Príncipe? No debe de quedarnos tiempo-dijo Aladdín, oculto tras una esquina, viendo como los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, organizándose. Le había conseguido quitar el arma a un perro al que había dejado K.O, pero solo le quedaban cinco tiros-espero que los demás estén a salvo.

Echó un vistazo al papel con las ecuaciones raras que había sacado de la caja fuerte. No entendía nada, pero no esperaba entenderlo. Además eso en aquellos momentos le daba bastante igual. Entonces algo llamó su atención: dos hipopótamos llevaban a cuestas a una joven, a la que no le costó mucho reconocer; era Aurora, y parecía inconsciente. "Rubia"-Aladdín decidió seguirla, a lo mejor le llevaba hasta Juan, y además debía ayudarla.

Fuera, el teniente Woody acababa de traer en un furgón el inhibidor para desactivar los cañones. Los coches patrulla habían tenido que alejarse de la entrada porque los cañones disparaban a cualquier objeto que se acercase a más de tres metros, y estaban desbocados.

-¡Acabe con esto, teniente!-ordenó Febo.

-¿Qué narices están haciendo?-interrumpió una grave voz. Era el jefe Bogo, un ñu de la comisaría de Sherwood, tan comprado por Juan como todo su cuerpo de agentes-¿Tienen orden de registro?

-¡Toma orden de registro!-Febo le pegó un puñetazo al enorme ñu, haciéndolo retroceder-¡Maldito corrupto, irás a la cárcel!

-En esa mansión se está cometiendo una masacre. Y tú eres uno de los responsables, Bogo-le dijo Jessie, mirándole con desprecio.

-¡De eso nada! ¡El propietario del inmueble está sufriendo un ataque y un allanamiento! ¡Exijo que se nos deje ocuparnos del caso!-exclamó Bogo, furioso. Si Juan caía, seguro que lo arrastraría con él-¡Comisario, es una orden!

-¿Orden? ¿De un capitán a un comisario?-se burló Febo-detenedlo inmediatamente-le dijo a sus hombres, que fueron hacia Bogo con unas esposas.

-¡GRRRR!-el ñu apartó de una embestida a los policías y luego cogió su arma apuntando a Febo-¡Ríndase, comisario! ¡Todos nos jugamos mucho con esto!

"Mierda-pensó Febo, furioso-lo que me faltaba" Bogo sonrió satisfecho, sin dejar de apuntarle, pero entonces Woody, que era quien se movía más rápido, le disparó en la mano y le hizo soltar el arma. Los hombres de Febo sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron a Bogo y los suyos, que se quedaron paralizados.

-Quedáis todos arrestados. Depositad vuestras armas en el suelo-dijo Febo sonriendo satisfecho. Bogo tembló rabioso. Febo luego fue hacia Woody mirándole con seriedad-tenemos que entrar ya. Esto solo nos ha retrasado.

-Activad el inhibidor-indicó el vaquero a sus dos compañeros, Patata y Jam. Ellos pusieron en marcha el aparato, que soltó un rayo eléctrico de color azul que recorrió los cañones de la entrada, desactivándolos.

-¡Bien, vamos allá!-ordenó Febo, subiéndose al coche.

-Grrrrr-Bogo se quedó retenido por varios policías, mientras el resto entraba en la mansión.

-Vaya lío han armado aquí… ¡joder!-exclamó Febo mientras entraba por el camino de tierra al castillo. Había cuerpos por todas partes, y el jardín ardía por algunas partes-ahora sí que está jodido ese Príncipe…

Pero Juan nunca podría enterarse de que estaba jodido, porque estaba peor, muerto. Jim observó su cadáver en la sala secreta, mientras Silver le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Creo que mi tranquilizante te ha complicado bastante las cosas-comentó el cyborg mirándole y sonriendo con ternura-lo siento mucho.

-No es nada, viejo-Jim querría haberle gritado que era un gilipollas y un inútil, y que había tardado muchísimo en salvarlo, pero estaba tan contento de verlo y tan agradecido que se tiró en sus brazos, y le apretó con fuerza-menos mal que estás bien.

-Oh, lo mismo digo Jimbo-Silver no se esperaba una reacción tan afectuosa, e inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, enternecido-diablos, lo hemos conseguido…

-Pero… no ha pasado nada. Pensaba que… volveríamos, o algo así-dijo Jim, separándose de él.

-¿Volveríamos?-repitió Silver, extrañado-¿te refieres a la sala? Espero que no. Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de este condenado sitio, y no volver.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el doctor Dawson, que hasta entonces había callado. Él había entrado con Silver en la sala, y le había visto liquidar a Juan sin atreverse a decir nada. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ahora observaba el cuerpo de Robin, buscándole el pulso-este zorro no está muerto. Solo ha sufrido un desmayo. Deberíamos llevárnoslo.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó Jim reparando en Dawson por primera vez-¿no te habían envenenado, Silver?

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-el cyborg soltó una carcajada, visiblemente satisfecho-sí, así es, y lo estaba pasando bastante mal, pero esa estúpida serpiente tiró el antídoto por el váter para que yo no pudiera encontrarlo. No contaba claro con mi ojo de cyborg, que detectó el remedio viendo la cañería y con el misil especial rompí la pared por la que iba y lo recuperé. Fue un poco asqueroso beberlo, porque estaba cubierto de caca de rinoceronte, pero hubo que aguantarse. Luego me encontré a Dawson, que me dijo que Juan estaba en una sala secreta y que él había descubierto la combinación para entrar, y aquí nos tienes, justo a tiempo.

-Ya veo-Jim sonrió divertido-menuda historia…

-Y qué lo digas. Pero ahora salgamos de aquí-el cyborg agarró a Jim y se dispuso a arrastrarlo fuera, pero él le detuvo.

-Espera-echó un vistazo al cadáver de Juan. Aún llevaba la corona, que como siempre se le había caído hacia un lado, dándole un aspecto ridículo. Jim fue hacia el cuerpo ayudado por Silver y cogió la corona, mirando sus joyas-el rubí… él lo ha colocado en su corona… ¿por qué?

-No tengo ni idea, Jimbo. Cojámosla y salgamos de aquí-dijo el cyborg encogiéndose de hombros-me huelo que vamos a tener problemas fuera.

-Sí, los del pueblo han formado una buena turba en la entrada-añadió Dawson, rascándose el mostacho con preocupación.

-La caja… Juan quería ir a ella-Jim miró la puerta de la caja fuerte, y los ojos le brillaron, entendiéndolo-¿no lo entendéis? ¡Ahí guarda su secreto! ¡Lo que la esfera negra quería que consiguiéramos!

-¿Qué dices?-replicó Silver extrañado. Jim intentó moverse tambaleando, sin dejar de sujetar la corona.

-¿Qué hay dentro de la caja Silver? ¿Puedes verlo?-preguntó el chico nervioso.

-Pues… pues la verdad es que no-respondió el cyborg, pasmado-está hecha con una aleación especial, emite una radiación que impide que los rayos X la atraviesen.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Está claro! ¡Mira ese código, es para joyas como las de esta corona! ¡La esfera nos dio el rubí porque quería que cogiéramos lo que hay dentro! ¡Por eso no nos hemos ido todavía!-exclamó, emocionado. Él lo veía tan claro.

-Jimbo, olvídate de eso. La bola nos dijo que matásemos al león si queríamos vivir, solo eso, y ya lo hemos hecho-respondió el cyborg con preocupación-salgamos de aquí, no sé qué hay ahí dentro ni quiero saberlo.

-¡La bola tampoco nos explicó nada de las armas, solo nos las dio!-exclamó Jim-es una especie de juego…

-Un juego peligroso-interrumpió Silver, firme-Jim, tu madre estará desesperada, hay que irse ya.

-Y quiero volver-insistió el chico-pero es que creo que esta es la única forma. Vamos…

Silver exhaló un hondo suspiro, pero terminó por ceder. Acercó a Jim a la puerta de la caja, y el chico pasó las joyas de la corona por el lector digital. Al pasar la última, el rubí rojo, la puerta emitió un pitidito y se abrió.

-¿Qué hay…?-Jim se asomó y en ese instante la boca de Sir Hiss fue directa a él. A la serpiente le sobraron segundos para salir, estaba desesperada ahí dentro.

-¡TÚ!-Silver la apartó de un manotazo antes de que mordiese a Jim, y luego disparó contra ella, pero Hiss se escurrió veloz y echó a correr a la puerta. Intentó abrirla con la cola, pero Silver disparó otra vez y estuvo a punto de volarle en pedazos-¡Esta vez no te escapas, lombriz!-gritó el cyborg riendo satisfecho y yendo hacia él. Hiss se encogió contra la esquina, viéndose atrapado, pero entonces vio el cadáver de Juan, y un valor nunca antes sentido se apoderó de él y saltó sobre Silver desesperado. El cyborg agarró a Hiss con su mano humana, pero la serpiente se escurrió y le mordió en la nariz, y luego en el cuello. Era el veneno más mortal, el que se había inoculado en su despacho. Silver retrocedió, soltándole-¡UAAAAAAAGH!

-¡SILVER!-Jim quiso ir hacia su amigo, pero apenas podía moverse.

-¡Silver!-el doctor Dawson acudió corriendo hacia el cyborg, consternado. La serpiente había vuelto a inyectarle su veneno.

Pero esta vez no había antídoto.

Sir Hiss abrió la puerta de la sala secreta aprovechando la confusión y salió fuera, corriendo hacia el ascensor frenético. La imagen del cadáver de Juan se le había quedado grabada en la mente. "Lo han matado… no"-pensó mientras reptaba desesperado.

-Ugh…maldita sea, se me ha vuelto a escapar…-Silver se llevó las manos a la nariz y el cuello, le ardía muchísimo. El escozor empezó a hacerse patente en su piel, pero él había soportado dolores mucho más fuertes, e hizo un esfuerzo por resistir. No había tiempo que perder-tenemos que irnos ya, Jimbo…

-¡Silver! ¡Te ha envenenado!-exclamó el chico, asustado-¡Tenemos que cogerle!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Lo primero es salir de aquí antes de que vengan a buscar al Príncipe! ¡Vamos!-Silver cogió a Jim y se lo cargó en el brazo derecho. El corpulento cyborg era muy fuerte, pero el veneno estaba debilitándolo, y Jim notó como temblaba mientras lo colocaba como un fardo.

-El zorro es de los nuestros-dijo Dawson, observando al inconsciente Robin-yo lo llevaré…

-Nnnn… infiernos-Silver agarró a Robin con su otro brazo y se lo cargó también. El doctor Dawson no tenía mucha fuerza, y era mejor que se ocupase él, o se retrasarían más. Abriendo la puerta de la sala el cyborg salió corriendo con Jim y Robin a hombros, seguido del ratónido, que casi se tropieza con el cadáver del último rinoceronte que había matado Hood en la entrada-cogeremos un coche y nos largaremos-dijo Silver, secándose el sudor de la frente. Jim se dio cuenta de que su rostro había enrojecido, y chorreaba.

-Silver…-dijo con un hilo de voz-no estás bien…

-Lo estaré-replicó él con voz ronca.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó la pelirroja a Aladdín al encontrarse con él en una esquina-¡teníais que acabar con él!

Cuando el chico se giró, ella ahogó un grito: tenía todo el rostro quemado y desfigurado, apenas podía reconocerlo.

-¡Salió mal, no pude hacer nada!-se excusó él molesto. Luego le enseñó el arma-¿dónde está ahora?

-No lo sé-ella le miró visiblemente afectada. Solo hacía unos instantes que habían matado a Talía y Melphomene a su lado. Hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse-le persigue Robin Hood, y se ha llevado a tu amigo.

-¿A Jim?-Aladdín arrugó la frente, sin entender nada-¿Robin Hood? ¿Dices el famoso tirador?

-¡Sí! ¡Está aquí! Pero ya no debe de quedarnos tiempo-dijo la chica, preocupada-Billy está herido, pero le he escondido en un dormitorio.

-Estupendo…-Aladdín echó el cuello hacia atrás, y echó otro vistazo al pasillo-pues necesito encontrarlo ya.

-Tengo esto… pero no se usarlo-dijo ella, sacando el radar que había recuperado tras el tiroteo. Aladdín se lo quitó al instante, y la rascó el cabello emocionado.

-¡Estupendo, eres la mejor! Solo tenemos que localizar los puntos. Claro que Jim era el experto…-giró la pantalla táctil de un lado a otro buscando a Juan. No entendía del todo bien el código que empleaba el radar, pero consiguió localizarlo en el segundo piso. Su punto era el rojo brillante, pero ahora parecía más apagado-¡Está arriba!-exclamó, girando la pistola en su mano-¡ya es mío!

-Espera ¿qué es eso?-la pelirroja señaló a un lado de la pantalla, donde antes había estado el tiempo. El plazo había terminado, pero ahora en lugar de los minutos que les quedaban brillaban dos palabras: MISIÓN CUMPLIDA.

-Lo han hecho…-Aladdín miró a la chica sin saber bien que decir, y luego al radar de nuevo-lo han hecho…

-Se supone…-ella echó otro vistazo a la pantalla, y entonces distinguió otros tres puntos con nombre que bajaban por un pasillo cercano: Jim, Silver y Dawson-¡Son ellos! ¡Están vivos! ¡Vamos!-cogió a Aladdín del brazo y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban. Justo entonces se toparon con la serpiente, que salía del ascensor.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Aladdín furioso.

-¡AAAGH!-Sir Hiss había conseguido una pistola del cadáver de un rinoceronte asesinado por Robin, y comenzó a dispararlos como loco. Aladdín también disparó, pero solo tenía cinco tiros, y no tardó en gastarlos. Se refugiaron detrás de una armadura, y Hiss continuó disparando balazos agujereando el metal de esta.

-¡Toma la mía!-le dijo la chica pasándole su pistola. Aladdín asomó su demacrada cabeza por debajo de las piernas de la armadura y disparó de nuevo contra Hiss, haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Que te jodan culebra!-gritó el chico furioso.

-Sssssssssh-Hiss torció el gesto hasta formar una mueca de odio. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello.

-¡SHERIFF! ¡SHERIFF!-Tirolisto llegó volando hasta donde estaba el lobo, que había bloqueado las entradas delanteras de la mansión y las ventanas del primer piso.

-¡Necesito un poco más de tiempo para que nos lo llevemos todo!-se quejó el lobo enfurecido-¡Tirolisto, ¿dónde está el jefe?!-le espetó al buitre, impaciente.

-¡Sheriff, lo han matado!-exclamó el buitre desesperado. Los rinocerontes y el Capitán Cocodrilo se volvieron al oírlo, perplejos.

-¿QUÉ?-el Sheriff abrió mucho la boca, incapaz de creerlo. El Príncipe… ¿muerto?

-Lo buscaba por el segundo piso cuando me encontré la puerta de la cámara del tesoro abierta, y a él dentro, muerto. Lo han acuchillado-explicó Tirolisto, consternado.

-¿Y está bien?-preguntó Lelo con preocupación.

-¡Joder Lelo, está muerto!-saltó el Sheriff, dándole un manotazo-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita mierda, no es posible!

Se dio la vuelta, asustado ¿y ahora que iban a hacer? Juan siempre había sido el que los había llevado, quien había ostentado la corona. Aunque ahora la corona estaba vacía… y toda una banda de criminales suelta, sin líder…

-Entonces… ¿está usted al mando?-preguntó Tirolisto preocupado. El Sheriff se volvió hacia él con el rostro iluminado.

-Sí… ¡así es!-exclamó, exultante de felicidad. Los rinocerontes se miraron entre ellos, mientras el cocodrilo arqueaba la ceja de su ojo sano-¡Escuchadme todos! Juan ha muerto. Era un buen líder, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas. Yo sí la tengo. ¡Así que seguidme!

-¿Y qué haremos?-preguntó tímidamente un rinoceronte.

-¡En primer lugar salir de este antro y gastarnos todo el dinero!-exclamó el Sheriff sacando su espada, y todos le vitorearon-¡Vamos, larguémonos de aquí!

Los rinocerontes agarraron sus armas y se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde estaba el garaje. Los camiones estaban allí, esperándolos cargados de dinero. "Vaya, hoy ha sido una buena tarde-pensó el Sheriff rascándose la barbilla-me toca el gordo y el puesto de jefe en una banda… este es el principio de una nueva vida…"

-¿Qué hay de Hiss?-preguntó el Capitán Cocodrilo, acercándose a él y sacándolo de sus ambiciosos pensamientos.

-¡Hiss está acabado! ¡Olvídate de él!-contestó el Sheriff con desprecio-ahora nos toca forrarnos a nosotros, los fuertes. ¡Vamos!

-¿Y la corona?-insistió el Cocodrilo, agarrando al Sheriff por el brazo-eso vale más que todo lo que nos llevamos…

-Es verdad…-el Sheriff se paró a sopesarlo por unos segundos. Por supuesto la avaricia pudo con él-¡Voy por ella, no salgáis hasta que vuelva!-ordenó-¡Lelo, Tirolisto, os venís conmigo!-los aludidos comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, listos para la acción. El Sheriff señaló al cocodrilo la puerta principal, por la que ya se oían acercarse a los coches de policía-¡Y tú retenlos hasta que yo vuelva!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el reptil.

-¡Los explosivos!-le gritó el Sheriff antes de coger el ascensor para subir al segundo piso. Iba a meterse dentro cuando algo le detuvo… si habían matado al jefe, él debía andarse con precauciones… se giró hacia Tirolisto y Lelo-traedme a la rubia-ordenó.

Cerca de allí, Silver descendía los escalones caminando a duras penas con Jim y Robin a sus espaldas, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo.

-¡Silver, tienes que bajarnos! ¡Esto es de locos!-gritó Jim, revolviéndose. Veía a su amigo con cada vez peor aspecto.

-Tengo… que…sacarte…-Silver miró al techo intentando respirar, y entonces del mareo perdió el equilibrio y se derrumbó cayendo por las escaleras.

-¡Silver!-Dawson, que iba detrás, bajó corriendo hacia el primer piso, en cuyo suelo había aterrizado el cyborg junto a Jim y Robin, quien seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Silver! ¡SILVER! ¡NO!-gritó Jim gateando hasta el cyborg, que abría y cerraba la boca con dificultad, y cuyo rostro se había puesto de color morado-¡SILVER, MÍRAME!

-Jimbo…-él le miró intentando sonreír, pero lo veía todo borroso, incluso las señales que le indicaba su ojo de cyborg al cerebro como eran las cosas se estaban debilitando-Jimbo, ven aquí-le pidió con voz ronca.

-¡SILVER NO! ¡POR FAVOR, MÍRAME!-le pidió Jim a su amigo. Estaba asustado, muy asustado, Silver no estaba bien y aquello era peor que cualquier otra cosa de las que había presenciado esa noche. Su verdadero apoyo…. Su verdadero amigo-¡SILVER, MÍRAME!-le pidió Jim moviendo su cabeza hacia él y acariciándole su arrugado rostro.

-Jimbo… lo siento-el cyborg acarició el rostro de Jim con ternura, y lo abrazo con fuerza-lo siento…

-No lo sientas…-las lágrimas asomaron al rostro de Jim, que se congestionó por el dolor. No podía morir. Silver no. Silver iba a vivir para siempre, con él-por favor, no me dejes aquí… te necesito.

-No, Jimbo…-Silver compuso una sonrisa, y por unos instantes fue la sombra del gran hombre que solía ser-nunca me necesitaste… sé quién yo supe que eras…

El ojo robot, hasta entonces de una luz roja brillante, se apagó, y la sonrisa de Silver se convirtió en un gesto de calma, a la vez que el cyborg quedaba tendido en el suelo. Muerto no tenía un aspecto lamentable y triste como el de Juan, era elegante y sereno, casi como si se hubiese quedado dormido. Jim soltó su mano humana, que había estado agarrando hasta ese momento, y se quedó mirándolo respirando cada vez más rápido, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No… Silver no… por favor… yo te quiero… por favor-suplicó. Se recostó encima del cyborg y lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado, con la vana esperanza de que se levantaría sonriendo, le daría un coscorrón y se reirían un rato. Pero no era así. No podía ser así, nunca más. Jim rompió a llorar desconsolado apoyado en el cuello del cyborg, apretando su camisa contra su cuerpo-Silver… snif… nno…

-Hijo…-Dawson puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jim, intentando consolarlo, aunque sabía bien que no hallaría consuelo. El doctor había visto esto muchas veces, las suficientes como para entender que no se podía hacer nada. Pero el ruido que venía del corredor más cercano le hizo entender que seguían en peligro-Jim, seguimos en peligro… tenemos que irnos…

-No…-Jim se agarró a Silver como si se tratase de un peluche, y continuó llorando amargamente. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho lo mucho que lo apreciaba… si tan solo le hubiese dicho todo lo que significaba para él, el apoyo y el amor incondicional que siempre le ofrecía…

-Jim, por favor… te matarán a ti también… él no quería esto-le pidió Dawson, hablando con voz pausada-tenemos que salir de aquí…

-Me da igual… me da igual morir-Jim inclinó su cabeza sobre el cyborg. Ya no lloraba, pero el dolor se había apoderado totalmente de su cuerpo, y para él ya no existía nada más. Ni importaba nada más.

-¡Hijo de puta!-la voz de Aladdín sobresaltó a Dawson y Jim. Venía corriendo por el otro tramo del pasillo, acompañado de la pelirroja, y delante de él iba Sir Hiss, que corría como si huyese del infierno.

-¡Quédate quieto!-exclamó la serpiente girándose de golpe y disparando a Aladdín, dándole en el pecho. El chico cayó hacia atrás soltando un montón de sangre, pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a disparar contra Hiss desde el suelo. La chica dio un grito cuando Hiss abrió fuego de nuevo y estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza.

-¡TÚ!-Jim levantó la mirada al reconocer a Sir Hiss, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre él. La serpiente le disparó, acertando en su rodilla y tirándole de nuevo.

-Ssupongo que eress quien assesinó a mi jefe… essto por lass molesstias-dijo Hiss apuntándole en la cabeza, pero Aladdín disparó de nuevo por atrás y el reptil tuvo que retirarse hasta quedar detrás de una armadura. Sir Hiss era muy escurridiza, y había esquivado todos los disparos que el árabe había hecho, mientras que a él ya le había acertado una vez y a punto había estado otras tres.

-¡JIM, PONTE A CUBIERTO!-pidió Aladdín, colocándose detrás de una columna del pasillo, mientras Hiss continuaba disparando como loco.

-¡NO! ¡LE MATARÉ!-Jim se arrastró hacia Hiss, furioso, intentando alcanzarle, pero era inútil-¡MATASTE A SILVER!

-Ah, el cyborg-Hiss quiso disparar a Jim pero el doctor Dawson agarró al chico y lo arrastró hasta detrás de otra columna, protegiéndolo del peligro-ssupongo que esstabais juntoss en essto… igual que yo y el Príncipe… y ahora me he quedado ssolo.

-¡IMBÉCIL!-Aladdín disparó ocho veces, hasta que la munición de la pistola que la chica le había dado se agotó también. Se giró a ella, nervioso-¡Necesito otra pistola!

-¡No tengo más!-replicó ella, desesperada.

-¡Mierda!-los disparos de Sir Hiss destrozaron parte de la columna tras la cual se escondían ellos. A Aladdín la herida del pecho le dolía muchísimo, y estaba empezando a desangrarse de nuevo. Miró su mano, teñida de rojo, mientras la chica intentaba buscar un lugar por el que escapar.

-Vaya lásstima-comentó Hiss deslizándose por el suelo del pasillo hacia ellos-pero oss lo tengo que agradecer. Ahora sseré yo el que mande aquí, y sseré yo quien sse quede con todo el dinero. Una lásstima, que no viviréiss para verlo…

-Sal corriendo de aquí chica-le pidió Aladdín a ella, cogiéndole de las manos-yo le distraeré, sé cómo hacerlo.

-¡Te matará! ¡Y yo puedo huir!-replicó ella asustada. Aladdín hizo girar la rueda de su traje, y ella desapareció unos momentos.

-Claro que puedes-replicó con voz ronca-yo no, agoté toda mi batería o algo así, supongo.

-Como Billy…-recordó ella. Un disparo de Hiss impactó justo al lado, y la hizo soltar un grito.

-Me esstoy impacientando-anunció la serpiente, cuya voz retumbó por todo el pasillo-dad la cara, tortolitoss.

-Yo me acercaré a él-sugirió ella-me haré invisible y le cogeré.

-¡Es muy arriesgado!-replicó Aladdín.

-¿Más que sacrificarte?-la pelirroja arqueó las cejas, y Aladdín sonrió encantado. Él no temía al peligro, se crecía ante el peligro.

-¿A cuál mataré primero? Creo que al de la cara de barbacoa-se burló Hiss, y en ese instante un tiro hizo que su sombrero saltase por los aires. La serpiente se volvió al instante para ver a Dawson que levantaba el arma que había conseguido y la apuntaba tembloroso.

-¡Ríndase!-pidió el doctor, asustado-sepa que no dudaré en hacerlo…

-¿No?-Sir Hiss disparó rápidamente a Dawson dándole en un pie y el doctor perdió el equilibrio.

-¡ASESINO DE MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DESGRACIADO!-le insultó Jim, intentando coger el arma de Dawson. Pero Hiss disparó de nuevo, dándole a la pistola y haciendo que se alejase de Jim unos metros.

-Tieness que aprender a caminar, chico, para esso tieness doss piernas-se burló la serpiente, divertida. Vio como Aladdín y la chica miraban desde el otro lado, impotentes, y soltó una aguda risita-tuss amigoss no pueden ssalvarte… y tú no hass podido ssalvar a tuss amigoss…

-¡Cabrón!-gritó Jim, intentando llegar hasta el arma.

-Oich, ¿ssabes algo máss que inssultoss? Eress basstante limitado-le espetó la serpiente, molesta-elige mejor a tuss amigoss, y assí no tendráss que perderloss… una valiossa lección… para otra vida.

Hiss giró la ruleta de su arma hasta colocar una de las cuatro balas que le quedaban en el cañón, mientras Jim tragaba saliva, rendido. El doctor Dawson gateó hacia la pistola, pero la serpiente se acercó y la lanzó lejos.

-El ssiguiente eress tú, ratoncito-le amenazó Sir Hiss con odio.

-¡ANTES VAS TÚ, COLEGAGUSANO!-gritó Billy, plantándose en el pasillo armado con dos pistolas. Iba apoyado en una barra de madera que le servía como muleta, y sonrió como un depredador que por fin encuentra a su presa.

-¡NO!-gritó Hiss al verle, quedando indefenso.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Billy se lanzó por el pasillo como cuando hacía su solo de guitarra en un escenario y abrió fuego con las dos armas contra la serpiente. Sir Hiss esquivó los tiros moviéndose a toda velocidad y corrió hacia la armadura a refugiarse. Desde ahí disparó a Billy, que tuvo que rodar por el suelo evitando sus disparos.

-¡MUERE, FALSSA ESSTRELLA CAÍDA!-gritó dramáticamente Hiss apuntando a Billy.

-¡MUERE…TÚ!-replicó él, disparando a lo loco. Uno de los tiros dio en el brazo de la armadura que sujetaba un hacha. Esta cayó hacia Hiss, veloz como una guillotina y con su mismo resultado. La serpiente solo pudo soltar un último "Oh" asombrada antes de que la hoja la decapitase, y su cabeza rodase por el pasillo cayendo por el hueco de la escalera al sótano. Billy se quedó en el suelo mirando lo que había hecho, y por unos instantes se hizo un largo silencio. Luego se incorporó como pudo (se había vendado los tobillos intentando detener la hemorragia) y miró el cuerpo de su rival-esa va por mi música-dijo con voz grave, como un vaquero. Luego se paró a pensar-bueno, y por pillarme una mentira, y también por torturarme y por ser un gilipollas y…

-¡BILLY! ¡Estás vivo!-Aladdín corrió hacia su ídolo, olvidándose de su herida momentáneamente, y ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Colegüelo, ya no me acuerdo ni de la última vez que nos vimos!-exclamó el otro, emocionado-¡Pero sienta muy bien estar vivo!

-No te acuerdas de su nombre ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, y Billy se sonrojó levemente.

-Au… tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Dawson, que había conseguido incorporarse tras el disparo de Hiss en el pie. Había tenido suerte, solo se había quedado sin dedo gordo. Miró a Jim preocupado-por favor Jim, ven conmigo.

El chico bajó la mirada, furioso.

-No me importa morir-replicó, volviéndose hacia Silver, que continuaba tendido en el suelo. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca al reconocer al cyborg, pues hasta ese momento no había reparado en él.

-¡SILVER! ¡NO!-Billy corrió hacia el cyborg y se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Jim le miraba con desprecio. No quería que nadie más se acercase a Silver. No merecían estar cerca de su amigo-¡NO TÍO NO! Silver…-Billy agachó la cabeza con respeto, y apretó con fuerza la mano humana del cyborg. Le siguió un breve silencio, en el que nadie supo que decir.

Entonces Aladdín, al que Jim había sido incapaz de reconocer al principio, tomó la palabra.

-Todos decíamos saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando salimos de la casa de Tuck hacia aquí, pero nos equivocábamos. Yo no esperaba este dolor, esta muerte, esta maldad-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, resentido-pero hemos logrado lo que esa maldita esfera nos pidió. Y ahora debemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Creo que es lo mínimo que debemos hacer, en honor a nuestros amigos-Jim se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, y por unos instantes los dos se observaron. El rostro de Aladdín estaba irreconocible con aquellos quemazones y heridas, le recordaba a la historia de Silver, sobre cómo se había convertido en un cyborg-vámonos de aquí, y puede que algún día comprendamos algo de esto.

-Si tíos, yo me las piro-exclamó Billy decidido-Little John sabe dónde está la salida secreta, me ha dicho que traerá un coche para que nos vayamos todos. Os recomiendo que vengáis conmigo.

Jim agachó la cabeza al lado de Silver, y reflexionó unos instantes. Hasta hacía solo unos segundos vivir era su máxima prioridad, pero ahora no podía interesarle menos. Solo le interesaba el cyborg, su amigo muerto, su mentor, que había caído intentando salvarle. Si él no se hubiese empeñado en abrir esa caja fuerte, la serpiente nunca le habría mordido. Si él no hubiese sido tan imbécil. Pero ahora Silver estaba muerto, y nada podría arreglarlo. Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo en el rostro del chico. Lo quería muchísimo… ya nunca volvería a verlo. Ya no habría más tabernas de Benbow, ni más risas juntos. Ya no tendría ese apoyo con el que llevaba contando tantos años. Silver ya no podría darle más consejos.

Pero le había dado un último consejo: "sé quién yo supe que eras". Jim levantó la mirada lentamente, viendo el rostro del cyborg. Recordó aquella noche, tras su expulsión, y el bello discurso que él le había dicho. "Y yo… espero poder ver la luz que las velas henchidas desprenderán ese día" la voz de Silver resonó en su cabeza. Él se había desvivido por ayudarlo a retomar su vida tras su expulsión. Y también porque recuperara a su madre, Sarah, con la que tenía una horrible relación. Jim respiró entrecortadamente mientras continuaba velando al lado de Silver, y entonces el rostro de su madre angustiada le vino a la mente. Si se quedaba ahí, no volvería a verla nunca. Lo más probable es que un rinoceronte, o uno de aquellos perros, le pegase un tiro en la frente y le dejase muerto en el suelo. Jim tragó saliva y se levantó despacio, temblando un poco. Los efectos del tranquilizante ya estaban casi omitidos, pero aún le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Puede que no te importe morir… pero seguro que vivir tampoco está tan mal-le susurró la pelirroja al oído. Jim la miró de reojo e intentó razonar sus palabras. Repentinamente, como si fuera un autómata, se alejó de Silver y fue hacia el extremo del pasillo.

-Vámonos-le dijo a los otros con voz firme-pero nos lo llevaremos con nosotros.

-Ya tenemos que cargar con Robin-le recordó Dawson, pero Billy se cargó a Silver como pudo, y la chica le ayudó con el otro brazo.

-Yo llevaré al zorro-sugirió Aladdín, cogiendo al desfallecido Robin con el doctor Dawson. Pero la herida del pecho le dolía mucho al chico, y tuvieron que soltarlo porque se encontraba mal.

-Tengo que extirparte la bala ahora mismo-dijo Dawson observando la herida de Aladdín.

-No… tenemos tiempo… ni instrumentos-replicó el chico, respirando profundamente.

-¿Qué hacéis…?-Robin se estaba recuperando. Se levantó como pudo, para encontrarse cara a cara con la pelirroja, que le miró con gravedad.

-Tenemos que irnos ya mismo-le dijo ella-tú amigo nos tiene preparado un coche.

-¿Mi amigo?-Robin sentía la cabeza muy pesada, pero más clara que nunca, por primera vez en años-¿Y Juan?

-Muerto. La serpiente también-respondió la chica. Robin compuso una lenta pero satisfactoria sonrisa, entendiendo al fin lo que pasaba.

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, y el edificio entero se sacudió. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender.

-Deben de estar usando los explosivos-dedujo Robin-se han vuelto locos…

-Vámonos de aquí-insistió Dawson, y esta vez no hizo falta discusión. Todos siguieron a Billy hacia la escalera de las mazmorras, que llevaba a la salida secreta.

En la entrada principal de la mansión, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque los rinocerontes la habían hecho saltar por los aires, el comisario Febo se asomaba entre los escombros.

-¡Cabrones! ¡Nos tiran su casa encima!-dijo, apartando un enorme pedrusco que le sepultaba el brazo-¿están todos bien?

-Sí, comisario-respondió Jessie, saliendo a un lado.

-Más o menos-Woody se llevó las manos a la herida que se le había abierto en la cabeza.

-¡Vaya panda de mamones, por poco nos matan!-se quejó el señor Patata, sacando su pistola-yo entro ahí a saco.

-Sí, vamos a por ellos-dijo Jam el cerdo, agresivo.

-Replegaos-ordenó Febo-el objetivo primordial es encontrar al Príncipe.

Los policías se colocaron en formación y avanzaron a dentro de la mansión con las pistolas en alto. En el hall principal, todo estaba a oscuras.

-¿Comisario?-a Jessie no le gustaba nada aquello.

-Aguardad mi señal-les avisó Febo, preocupado.

Woody se giró al ver una sombra moverse. En aquel vestíbulo había alguien más.

-¿Comisario?-Jessie estaba muy tensa. Sentía la presencia de extraños allí…

-¡ESPERA!-se enervo Febo.

-¡COMISARIO!-grito Jessie. Los rinos, ocultos en las sombras, abrieron fuego contra ellos alcanzando al señor Patata.

-¡UGH! ¡Maricas!-gritó el policía, furioso.

-¡AHORA!-Febo descargó las balas de su arma contra los rinos, pero la piel dura de estos les protegió de su ataque, y avanzaron hacia él intentando embestirle con sus cuernos. Febo esquivó los primeros golpes, y dando un enorme salto se agarró del cuerno de un rinoceronte y le disparó en el ojo. Luego se abalanzó de este al otro, y de este al siguiente, matándolos uno a uno.

-¡TOMAD!-gritó Jessie disparando a los cuernos de los rinos con dos pistolas a la vez, astillándolos.

-¡Cuidado Jess!-Woody se lanzó sobre ella evitando que el Capitán Cocodrilo la partiese en dos con su hacha. El policía disparó al cocodrilo rompiéndole varios dientes y haciendo mella en su dura coraza, y este echó a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Que no escape!-ordenó Febo, ocupado liquidando a más rinocerontes. Uno de ellos le sacudió una brutal cornada que lo tiró rodando al suelo, pero cuando otro iba a pisarle la cabeza Febo rodó lejos y le disparó en las partes bajas.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-le dijo el cocodrilo al Sheriff por el interfono.

-¡Estoy en ello! Ya tenemos la corona-respondió el lobo, acariciando las joyas de la corona de Juan, que Jim había dejado en el suelo tras abrir la caja fuerte-esperadme en el garaje.

El Sheriff cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Aurora, a la que arrastraban entre Tirolisto y Lelo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, rubia-le dijo guiñándola un ojo. Lo decía porque él era terriblemente supersticioso, y no se había atrevido a entrar en la sala a quitarle la corona al muerto. En su lugar, había hecho que Aurora se arrastrase pese a tener las piernas partidas y cogiese la corona en su lugar-ahora nos vamos.

-Por favor, dejadme aquí-pidió ella con voz débil-no me necesitáis para nada…

-Si no te necesitase para nada te mataría-la espetó el Sheriff, haciéndola temblar del miedo-pero eres nuestro pasaporte a la libertad. Si la poli nos pilla necesitaremos un rehén.

-Nooo….-sollozó la chica, rendida.

-Que morro, yo siempre quise ser rehén-comentó Lelo observándola envidioso.

-Nadie daría nada por ti-le respondió Tirolisto con su habitual tono huraño.

-Tu sí, no me engañes-rió Lelo inocentemente.

-Espera un momento…-el Sheriff se quedó petrificado a mitad de las escaleras, señalando al pasillo de abajo. Aquellos tipos vestidos de negro iban en dirección a las mazmorras, seguramente a escapar por la salida secreta-¿cómo se atreven…?

-¡Sheriff!-Lelo quiso impedirlo, pero el lobo ya bajaba a por ellos, pistola en mano.

* * *

Fray Tuck se despertó lentamente, le costó bastante tomar conciencia de la realidad, pues estaba muy aturdido. Cuando entendió que se encontraba en el cubo de la basura, habían pasado ya más de diez minutos. Supuso que los rinocerontes lo habrían arrojado allí siguiendo órdenes de Juan, tras perder él el conocimiento en la explosión. Entonces se acordó del chico, Aladdín, y del famoso cyborg que estaba en peligro.

-Tengo… que… ayudarles…-Fray Tuck hizo un esfuerzo para moverse, pero se sentía fatal. El cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, y al llevarse las manos a la cara notó un dolor terrible. Se le había quemado la piel. Se le había quemado todo el cuerpo. El dolor hizo que el cura comenzase a gemir, derrotado, mientras las lágrimas brotaban y se filtraban por sus heridas. Fray Tuck se agarró el crucifijo que llevaba colgado al cuello, o lo que quedaba de él, pues se había partido-Señor, por favor… Dios mío… sálvame Señor… ayúdame… por favor…

PEEEEK…. PEEEEEEK… El cubo de la basura comenzó a cerrarse. Fray Tuck quiso impedirlo, pero al final quedó a oscuras, atrapado en él. Las paredes también empezaron a comprimirse lentamente-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO POR DIOS!-Fray Tuck intentó detener las paredes, pero no consiguió nada. Iban a aplastarlo-¡DIOS MÍO, POR FAVOR! ¡SAQUÉNME DE AQUÍIII! Unas latas de conservas vacías y unos calcetines agujereados se le pusieron en la boca, mientras el cura se agitaba con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado. El pánico de morir emparedado le había hecho recobrar fuerzas e ignorar el horrible dolor que sentía, y comenzó a golpear la tapa de arriba del cubo con todas sus fuerzas-¡POR FAVOR, SAQUÉNME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOCORROOOOO!

Notó las dos paredes, una en cada hombro, que le estrujaban más y más. Le quedaba ya poco.

Fray Tuck cerró los ojos e intentó rezar un padre nuestro, resignado, cuando la tapa del cubo se abrió, deslumbrándole la luz de fuera.

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!-gritó el cura desesperado-¡SAQUEME!

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la voz del que lo había parado, con una curiosa nota de humor.

-Yo… ¿quién es usted?-preguntó el sacerdote, intentando recuperar la visión. Solo distinguía una sombra encima suyo.

-Me llamo Merlín, caballero, estoy aquí para acabar con la tiranía del Príncipe Juan-dijo la sombra, observándolo impasible.

-¿La tiranía de Juan? ¡Yo soy el fraile Tuck! ¡Soy su aliado! ¡Por favor, sáqueme de aquí!-pidió él, agitando sus brazos conmocionado.

-¿Cómo sé que decís verdad? No os reconozco para nada-replicó el hombre llamado Merlín.

-¡Soy Fray Tuck, os lo aseguro! ¡Preguntadme lo que queráis, os lo demostraré!-gritó el fraile desesperado.

-¿Quién era el justiciero de Sherwood? ¿Quién robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres, y se enfrentaba siempre al Príncipe?-preguntó otra voz, que no era la de Merlín. Al reconocerla, Fray Tuck tembló, empezando a derramar lágrimas de emoción, incapaz de creerlo.

-Era Robin Hood… y Little John-dijo el fraile, y una mano conocida lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a subir.

-Respuesta correcta-dijo el oso, mirando al fraile y sonriendo-padre Tuck…

-Little John-Fray Tuck lloraba como un niño, incapaz de contener su emoción-Dios bendito…

Se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras Merlín los observaba sonriendo con calma.

-Menos mal que escuchó usted sus gritos, señor Merlín-dijo Little John mirando al anciano de larga barba, agradecido-gracias de nuevo.

-¡Sí, gracias!-exclamó el fraile Tuck, estrechando la mano de Merlín con vigor-me ha salvado usted… oh Señor, gracias…

-No es nada-el anciano se encogió de hombros con calma-supongo, Little John, que mis amigos saldrán por la salida secreta en cualquier momento. Yo si no le importa debo ir a arreglar un asuntillo también.

-Bueno…-el oso se encogió de hombros, antes de estrechar la mano de Merlín también-muchísimas gracias, en serio. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes.

-Es mejor no saberlo-el anciano se dirigió resuelto hacia el castillo de nuevo, mientras Little John llevaba a Fray Tuck a su viejo deportivo que acababa de recuperar de Juan, y esperaban a los otros.

-Te creía muerto-dijo el sacerdote, sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti cuerdo ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte en esta fiesta, frailecillo?-Little John le dio una palmada en el hombro, riendo.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por vosotros… ha pasado tanto tiempo-el demacrado Fray Tuck abrazó a Little John y rompió a llorar de nuevo, emocionado-y Robin… ¿él vendrá también? ¿Se habrá arreglado todo esto?

Little John miró al cielo estrellado, con gesto melancólico.

-Cuento con ello…

En el castillo, el Sheriff acababa de disparar a Jim y sus compañeros, pero Robin le había visto a tiempo y los había puesto a salvo. El Sheriff bajaba las escaleras muy resuelto, acompañado de Lelo y Tirolisto, que le cubrían.

-¡Pandilla de cabrones, voy a mataros! ¡Sois una mierda!-les insultó el lobo, agresivo.

-Ven aquí-dijo el zorro, disparando con una de las pistolas de Billy. El Sheriff esquivó los tiros, y luego abrió fuego. Pero mientras que Robin y el resto contaban con tan solo tres armas de tiro medio, el Sheriff llevaba dos terribles y destructivas pistolas de élite y un fusil K4 en la espalda, además de a sus dos buitres con armas también.

-¡Voy a matarte Robin!-gritó el Sheriff, escupiendo en el suelo-Juan debió dejarme hacerlo hace años, pero no fue capaz, al igual que debió dejarme violar a tu putita, esa Mariana. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Ahora te mataré y luego iré a buscarla, y le contaré lo que fue de ti mientras me la follo. Y gritaré ¡Marianaaa!

Robin se asomó enfurecido y disparó de nuevo, y el Sheriff aprovechó para abrir fuego otra vez y destrozar la armadura tras la que se ocultaba. El resto se había escondido en el hueco de la escalera, incluido el cadáver de Silver que habían arrastrado entre la pelirroja y Dawson.

-Hay que ayudar a ese tío-dijo Billy cogiendo una de las armas.

-¡Ten cuidado!-le advirtió Aladdín.

Billy se asomó por el resquicio e intentó darle al Sheriff, pero Tirolisto lo vio a tiempo y disparó con su ballesta. El tiro le pasó a Billy de cerca, pero luego rebotó en la pared, en una puerta y en el techo, y finalmente destrozó un cristal.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?-se asombró Aladdín, asomándose también.

-¡Sheriff, están ahí!-le indicó Tirolisto a su jefe, señalando el escondite de Aladdín y los demás.

-¡Encárgate tú de ellos!-le advirtió el Sheriff, molesto-¡Yo tengo que cargarme a este gilipollas!

-¡Ven aquí!-gritó Robin, disparando y dándole al Sheriff en la mano. El lobo dio un alarido, y Robin aprovechó para salir del escondite y disparar más directamente, dándole en el costado varias veces. El Sheriff gateó escaleras arriba, resbalando varias veces, y desapareció de la vista de Robin.

-¡Rendíos!-gritó Tirolisto avanzando hacia el escondrijo de los chicos, pero Aladdín, cogiendo el arma de Billy, disparó varias veces haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Ríndete tú!-le advirtió, apuntándole con el arma.

-¡Como queráis!-Tirolisto disparó otro tiro de su ballesta, y este rebotó de nuevo en las paredes, botando por todo el pasillo y rozando a Robin en la cola.

-¿Qué narices haces?-se sorprendió Aladdín, asomándose aterrado-¿cómo puede tu arma hacer eso?

-Está recubierta de una goma especial, muchacho-explicó Tirolisto acariciando su arma con orgullo-¡por eso rebota así!

-¿Y tu cara de qué está recubierta, feo?-le insultó Billy, y Tirolisto perdió los nervios, apuntando de nuevo.

-¡RÍNDETE ROBIN! ¡Ríndete, porque voy a matarla!-el Sheriff reapareció agarrando a Aurora por el cabello. La chcia respiraba muy deprisa, y sollozaba descontroladamente.

-¡Aurora!-exclamó Aladdín. Los demás contuvieron su asombro.

-¿Cómo ha llegado ella hasta aquí?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Sé de sobra tu puñetera debilidad, todos la sabemos. Te crees un héroe. Y en esta vida no hay nada peor que eso-dijo el Sheriff, agarrando a la chica por el cabello-bueno Robin, pues hazte ahora el héroe y ríndete, antes de que me cargue a esta chica. ¡Vamos!

El zorro vaciló. No había visto a aquella mujer en su vida, pero dedujo que debía ser compañera del resto. Miró de reojo a Aladdín, esperando que el chico entendiese lo que esperaba de él. Era muy arriesgado, dudaba que fuese a hacerlo. Pero por lo que había visto antes era valiente, y el único capaz de hacerlo.

-Está bien… -Robin bajó el arma, echando un último vistazo al chico, que parecía haberlo entendido y ahora se asomaba por el resquicio de la puerta-vale, ya está…-dejó las pistolas en el suelo, y el Sheriff, satisfecho, alzo la suya para matarlo.

-Ahora muere-dijo con odio, muy satisfecho. Aquel era el momento que Aladdín estaba esperando; saltó dando una voltereta pasillo arriba, y Tirolisto disparó su ballesta tres veces contra él. Las balas rebotaron por la estancia como locas, y una le dio al Sheriff en el brazo haciéndole soltar a la chica, que rodó escaleras abajo a dónde estaba Robin.

-¡NO!-rugió el lobo furioso, disparando su arma. El disparo le dio a Aurora en la espalda, y la atravesó de lado a lado. La chica dio un grito ahogado mientras Robin agarraba sus pistolas de nuevo y disparaba al Sheriff. Este, viendo que podían matarlo, echó a correr hacia la salida, y huyó a toda prisa en busca del ascensor.

-¡Algún día lo pagarás, te lo juro!-gritó antes de desaparecer.

-¡Aurora!-Aladdín agarró a la chica y la arrastró hacia el otro resquicio de la escalera, pero Tirolisto disparó de nuevo, intentando matarlo. La bala rebotó una vez más por todas partes, haciendo un ruido insoportable.

-Parece el ping-pong…. Juju-rió Lelo, y en ese instante la bala le reboto a él y le dio en el pico, reventándoselo. El buitre cayó al suelo dando alaridos, y Tirolisto le miró preocupado.

-¡Lelo! ¡Lo siento, yo….!-Robin disparó a Tirolisto dándole en el ala, pero el buitre disparó también dándole a él en la pierna.

-Aurora… Aurora-Aladdín llevó sus cálidas manos a la herida de ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Se estaba muriendo.

-Me duele mucho… no quiero-la joven derramó una lágrima pero su rostro, siempre perfecto, apenas se había sonrojado por el dolor. Seguía tan inmaculada como siempre-no quiero…

-Tranquila, te pondrás bien… yo te ayudaré-le susurró Aladdín al oído, y ella, girándose a su lado, le besó en los labios, desesperada. Aladdín se quedó tan asombrado que no pudo resistirse, y aspiró el aroma a rosas que ella desprendía durante unos instantes, correspondiendo a su beso. Cuando se separaron, ella ya estaba muerta.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-exclamó Billy, y los demás le siguieron hacia la salida, pero Tirolsito los vio, y apoyado en la pared disparó varias veces, rebotando las balas de un lado a otro. Una de ellas le dio a Jim en la pierna, y el chico cayó de bruces, dándose con los dientes en el suelo. La pelirroja y Dawson lo vieron, y el doctor corrió hacia él dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-¡DOCTOR, NO!-gritó la chica, viendo a Tirolisto apuntando hacia él, pero ya era tarde. El buitre disparó la lanza especial que llevaba en su ballesta, acertando justo en el corazón de Dawson. El doctor cayó de rodillas, regando el suelo con un chorro de sangre, y miró a Jim impotente. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho recordó que él había muerto por su culpa.

-Lo siento…-dijo Dawson con voz débil, mirándole con tristeza.

-No…-susurró Jim. Dawson se desplomó en el suelo, con la lanza aún hundida en su corazón.

-¡Cabrón!-Robin disparó hacia Tirolisto, que torpemente inició el vuelo con su ala herida y descargó su ballesta contra él. Varios tiros rebotaron y dieron en el cuerpo a Lelo, que quedó muerto a un lado. Robin disparó otras tres veces, dando al pájaro en su armadura, pero incapaz de derribarlo. Aladdín se asomó desde su escondite con Aurora y disparó también, pero falló. Tirolisto se posó en un alto del techo, apuntando hacia Robin y listo para matarlo. Y entonces el zorro lo vio claro.

-Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera esto-dijo el buitre con voz ronca, apuntando a Robin justo a la cabeza. Llevaba al servicio de Juan desde el primer año que él había ocupado el trono, y conocía la historia de Robin tan bien como el resto, aunque a él nunca le había molestado especialmente. Era hora de que el viejo Tirolisto pusiera las cosas en su sitio.

-Hazlo-le desafió Robin, moviendo la mano en gesto provocativo. El buitre entrecerró sus ojerosos y enrojecidos ojitos y disparó una sola bala, directa a la cabeza de Robin. Tal y como el zorro esperaba. Robin alzó su pistola en una décima de segundo y disparó también una bala, que fue directa a chocar con la que había disparado Tirolisto. La bala de goma de la ballesta rebotó en la bala de Robin y volvió directa a su dueño, incrustándose en su entrecejo. Tirolisto soltó un débil gemido y cayó desde el techo, soltando un montón de plumas-Diana-exclamó Robin tirando la pistola a un lado. Acababa de gastar su última bala.

* * *

-Les habla el comisario Febo, tiren sus armas-habló el policía apuntando con la pistola sujeta por sus dos manos-no hagan ningún movimiento sospechoso, o dispararemos.

-¡Nos rendimos!-exclamaron los pocos rinos que habían sobrevivido al ataque policial. El cuerpo de policías de Febo habían tomado la entrada y el ala sur del primer piso, y se disponían a subir al segundo a buscar a Juan.

-¿Dónde está vuestro jefe? ¿Dónde está Juan?-preguntó Febo impaciente a los guardias del Príncipe. Los aludidos se encogieron de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Una de las mejores cosas de los rinocerontes y la razón principal de que los hubiera contratado Juan (a parte de su descomunal fuerza y resistencia) era que jamás delataban a sus jefes. Febo lo sabía-mierda, no nos van a decir nada.

-Interroguémosles-sugirió Woody, haciendo girar su revólver en la mano.

-¡No hay tiempo!-Febo se cruzó de brazos, mosqueado-bien, subiremos al segundo piso, y quiero que llaméis a un equipo de SWAT por si esto se pone feo…

-¡Comisario!-Jessie señaló a las escaleras principales, por las que estaban bajando tres enormes elefantes cargados con bolas de pinchos.

-Vale, ya se ha puesto feo-Febo corrió hacia los elefantes pistola en mano y comenzó a dispararlos al vientre, que era su zona más blanda. Uno de ellos, furioso, balanceó su bola de pinchos y la estrelló contra el suelo, golpeando a uno de los policías novatos y matándolo.

-¡PTTTTTTTTT!-barritaron los elefantes, destrozando techo y paredes con las bolas.

-¡JODER! ¡Refuerzos, necesito refuerzos!-gritó Febo por el interfono-¿por qué nadie me recibe?

-Je, je, je-el jefe Bogo, que se había zafado de sus esposas, reía desde el coche patrulla aparcado fuera. Había cortado la comunicación con las comisarías de Suburbia. Tendrían que arreglárselas solos.

Los elefantes continuaron agitando las bolas en el aire haciendo temblar el edificio, pero Febo y Jessie consiguieron matar a uno disparándole en la tripa y los testículos, mientras Woody se cebaba a disparos con la trompa de otro. El señor Patata, que se encontraba herido a un lado, arrojó una bomba de humo sobre los paquidermos, que tuvieron que alzar sus trompas para no oler el gas, ya que eran muy sensibles.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Febo enardecido. Él se crecía ante el peligro.

-Muy bien chicos, solo quedamos los mejores-le dijo el Sheriff a sus hombres, que formaban filas a su lado. Estaban en el patio trasero de la mansión, donde se encontraba el garaje con los coches y las limusinas. Los furgones estaban cargados con el oro de Juan, y listos para partir-la poli está en la entrada, pero no llegarán a tiempo para pillarnos…

-Ahora mismo están con los elefantes que les enviamos-explicó el Capitán Cocodrilo, que se frotaba los dientes con un palillo-ellos han elegido sacrificarse por nosotros.

-Un gesto muy noble-corroboró el Sheriff, a quien los elefantes le importaban un pimiento-pero bueno, no es momento de llorar por los caídos, si no de festejar los que nos llevamos el premio. ¡Más de cinco millones de mickeys en caliente! ¡Folladme si no es cierto!

-¡SÍIIII!-los rinocerontes y perros prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo mientras el Sheriff miraba la bolsa donde había metido la corona. Eso se lo repartirían entre él y el cocodrilo, que era el único que sabía que se la había llevado. También estaban Lelo y Tirolisto, pero el Sheriff suponía que ya debían de estar muertos. Al menos habían intentado vengar a Juan, algo era algo. El Sheriff no iba a echar de menos a su jefe, pero le molestaba que se lo hubieran cargado.

-Bien, pues vámonos-el Sheriff fue hacia uno de los furgones dispuesto a pilotarlo, cuando una sombra sobre el techo del autovolante le hizo alzar la mirada sorprendido. Era Merlín, cuya larga barba blanca ondeaba al viento como si se tratase de una capa. El Sheriff tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Pero reconoció sus ropas negras como la de los otros atacantes, y supo quién era al momento-supongo que no quieres que escapemos, ¿no?-le preguntó fingiendo estar tranquilo mientras llevaba su mano a su pistola.

-Podría dejaros marchar, pero no quiero. Habéis hecho mucho daño-comentó Merlín como si cualquier cosa-es hora de terminar con esto.

-Escucha viejo, te ofrezco mil mickeys porque te largues y tu silencio-mintió el Sheriff, sacando la pistola con disimulo.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Merlín burlón-lleváis bastante más. Al menos la mitad.

-Podemos negociarlo-el Sheriff sacó su pistola y disparó-¡Con plomo!

-¡Estupendo!-gritó Merlín mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando los tiros y aterrizaba en el suelo del patio. El Sheriff volvió a disparar, pero Merlín corrió detrás de la furgoneta y desapareció de su vista.

-¿Dónde est…?-el Sheriff se asomó buscándolo y Merlín apareció detrás de él, dándole una patada en la cara que lo derribó. Para ser un viejo esquelético, tenía la fuerza de un coloso. El Sheriff se limpió la sangre de la boca, perplejo-¿qué coño…? ¡Matadlo!-ordenó a los rinocerontes, que sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon. Merlín esquivó los balazos moviéndose muy rápido, y dando un salto tremendo aterrizo sobre el rifle de uno de los rinos. Le pegó una patada a su dueño, le quitó el arma y la lanzó como un boomerang contra otros tres rinos, aturdiéndoles al golpearlos en la cabeza. Enfurecidos dispararon al viejo, que saltó de nuevo alejándose, dejando que todas las balas fueran para el rinoceronte al que había quitado el arma. Luego, posándose de nuevo en el suelo, ocho perros rabiosos lo rodearon, y haciendo un giro digno de una estrella del hip-hop los hizo saltar por los aires con varias patadas.

El Capitán Cocodrilo alzó su hacha dispuesto a rajar a Merlín, pero este esquivó el golpe e incorporándose de nuevo le agarró de los morros y le pegó un puñetazo, haciéndole inclinarse hasta el suelo. Dos rinocerontes intentaron golpearle y tampoco pudieron, pues el viejo los evitó con un ágil movimiento e hizo que se dieran el uno al otro. El Sheriff disparó de nuevo varias veces, y para su sorpresa y horror no acertó ni una. Merlín se giró hacia él y dio un salto de lo menos diez metros de altura, adoptando la pose de una grulla y luego dándole una patada que lo envió diez metros más lejos. El Sheriff se quedó hundido en una de las paredes y cuando volvió en sí entrecerró sus ojos, apretando los dientes con rabia.

-¡Sois muy lentos, vamos!-les desafió Merlín. Los guardias de Juan se estaban picando, y todos abandonaron su posición en fila para ir a atacarlo, resultando golpeados, heridos o disparados accidentalmente por sus propios compañeros. Merlín volvió a darle una patada en el estómago al Capitán Cocodrilo mientras esquivaba su hacha, y luego aplastó el cráneo de un perro que quería agarrarle la barba. En apenas unos segundos los treinta soldados que había allí estaban al límite del esfuerzo y Merlín apenas se había despeinado.

-¡Coged las ballestas del furgón!-le ordenó el Sheriff a uno de los perros, que fue corriendo a obedecer. Luego disparó de nuevo a Merlín, fallando claro, y matando a uno de sus rinos en el camino. Merlín agarró al rino muerto por el cuerno y levantándolo sobre su propia cabeza lo hizo girar como una peonza, sacudiendo con él en la cara a los otros y rompiéndoles los dientes-¡Hijo de puta!-el Sheriff descargó todas sus balas contra Merlín, pero simplemente fue incapaz de acertar una sola vez. De alguna manera inexplicable el anciano era capaz de evitar todos sus ataques, y por su parte dejaba fuera de combate a todos sus hombres. Los rinocerontes estaban cada vez más asombrados.

Merlín se sopló los nudillos con indiferencia, y luego le indicó al Sheriff con el dedo que fuera hacia él. El Sheriff vio al Capitán Cocodrilo a un lado, que le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, y sacando su espada fue corriendo hacia Merlín, intentando cortarlo.

-Has aprovechado tu posición para hacer sufrir a tu pueblo… te has considerado superior a ellos, maltratándolos, denigrándolos… eres un enfermo-dijo Merlín esquivando los sablazos del Sheriff, que estaba cada vez más cabreado y frenético-solo buscas posicionarte encima de otros para hacerte sentir bien, tal vez porque tú mismo te sientes inferior…

-¡AAAGH!-el Sheriff corrió con la espada en ristre a por Merlín, pero falló en su ataque y cayó al suelo. El anciano sonrió satisfecho, cuando el cocodrilo le atacó por detrás con su hacha. Merlín esquivó el golpe a tiempo, pero el reptil movió su cola a toda velocidad y le golpeó, tirándolo al suelo. El anciano quedó tendido con la barba por encima de la cara, aparentemente dolorido-¡YA ES NUESTRO!-gritó el Sheriff desquiciado-¡MATALO CROC!

El cocodrilo alzó su hacha sobre Merlín, pero no pudo bajarle, porque el anciano la frenó con los pies. El cocodrilo se quedó tan asombrado de ver aquello que por unos instantes quedó paralizado, suficiente tiempo como para que Merlín hiciese girar el hacha con los pies como un sonajero y lo golpease con el mango en la cara, haciéndole saltar varios dientes y retroceder. Merlín luego cogió el hacha y rompió la hoja sobre la cabeza del cocodrilo, que cayó al suelo con un enorme chicón asomando en su cabezota verde.

-¡Te tenemos!-el Sheriff bajó su mano como gesto para que los tiradores entrasen en acción: siete perros abrieron fuego con sus ballestas sobre el mago, y las lanzas de estas fueron silbando corriendo hacia él. El Sheriff abrió mucho los ojos, queriendo captar hasta el último fragmento de la muerte de aquel miserable viejo…

-Ya está bien-Merlín puso la mano en alto, y las lanzas se detuvieron en el aire, como si las hubiese pausado con un botón. Los perros, los rinos y el Sheriff se quedaron boquiabiertos. Merlín se rascó la barba unos instantes, pensativo.

-Pero… ¿pero cómo?-dijo el lobo, alucinado. Merlín le miró sonriendo, y luego señaló hacia él. Las lanzas disparadas por las ballestas volvieron a ponerse en marcha, pero desviaron su trayecto y se clavaron en el pecho del Sheriff, hundiéndose hasta su corazón, como una lluvia de punzones. El malvado lobuno dio un grito de dolor y retrocedió dando trompazos, mientras la sangre brotaba de todos sus agujeros. Una lanza se le había clavado encima de la ceja, otra en el hombro, dos en el corazón y tres en el estómago. El lobo tembló un poco, todavía alucinado, mientras observaba sus heridas y la sangre, incapaz de creerlo. Miró a sus hombres y luego a Merlín durante unos momentos. Luego se derrumbó en un momento, muerto.

Los guardias de Juan se volvieron hacia Merlín, pasmados, y alzaron sus manos boquiabiertos.

-N…¡nos rendimos!-dijeron asustados.

-Sí, pero yo no-Merlín saltó hacia ellos dispuesto a continuar su ataque.

Fuera de los muros del castillo, Robin se reunía con Little John y Fray Tuck, abrazándose emocionado.

-Robin… oh, Dios, soy tan feliz-Fray Tuck besó la cabeza del chico, y le abrazó con cariño-todo ha terminado… somos libres…

-Pero a qué precio-Robin miró al fraile entristecido, y señaló al bosque, que aún humeaba tras el incendio-cuántos habrán muerto hoy.

-El Señor sabrá darles su recompensa en el cielo-dijo Fray Tuck, santiguándose apenado. Pero luego su rostro calcinado volvió a adquirir una expresión optimista-pero estamos libres Robin. Y estamos juntos.

-Aún debemos encontrar a Marian-intervino Little John-yo no sé dónde está.

-Yo sí. En Witzed-les informó Robin. Los otros dos se llevaron la mano a la boca, consternados-pero no importa, yo la encontraré y la llevaré conmigo.

-Robin…-Little John sonreía emocionado. Tantos años de encierro, tantos años torturándose con sus recuerdos. Y ahora estaban allí, los dos. Robin miró a su amigo, llorando, y le habló con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento mucho John. Yo… lo siento-no sabía que más decir. Pero Little John le abrazó con fuerza, demacrado y esquelético, pero como en los viejos tiempos, y ambos lloraron en silencio. El oso recordó como solía decirle a Tod que los hombres no lloraban, y menos delante de otro hombre. "Si ahora pudieras verme, muchacho-pensó Little John secándose los ojos enrojecidos-ojalá puedas verme, Tod, pequeño".

-¡Estás vivo!-Fray Tuck fue hacia Aladdín, abrazándolo-¡todos hemos sobrevivido!

-Todos no-replicó el chico con tristeza-Aurora no, y tampoco Dawson, ni las chicas. Y estoy seguro de que Chicha también ha muerto.

-Cielo santo-Jim observó al fraile al igual que lo había hecho con Aladdín. Su rostro estaba quemado, y apenas se tenía en pie. Pero Fray Tuck era mucho Fray Tuck, y no se rendía fácilmente. Jim se alegró de verlo con vida, pero luego se acordó de Silver, cuyo cuerpo estaba tendido a un lado, y bajó la mirada, conteniendo el llanto.

¿Cómo podía su vida haberse destruido en tan solo unas horas? ¿Cómo podía haber acabado en aquella pesadilla? No era justo, no estaba bien. Jim apretó los puños con fuerzas, resistiéndose a llorar. Ojalá le hubiese dicho al cyborg más a menudo lo mucho que lo quería. Pero entonces le parecía ridículo. Era innecesario y ñoño decirlo. Ahora ya no se lo parecía tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Joder, quería destrozarlo todo.

-Sé que estás triste-le dijo la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado-lo siento de verdad, él era muy bueno contigo.

Jim la miró con furia y ella retrocedió un poco, disgustada. El chico no quería ser así, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía actuar de otro modo. Si ella hubiese disparado a Juan cuando había tenido la oportunidad tal vez Silver no habría muerto. Si Billy hubiese llevado un arma tal vez tampoco… Jim necesitaba culpar a alguien, descargar su rabia contra quien fuera, y desde luego no podría hacerlo contra el Príncipe, pues ya estaba muerto. Odiaba a sus compañeros por haber permitido la muerte de Silver, y en especial a Robin que había ayudado a Juan todo aquel tiempo. Había oído su historia pero ¿qué más daba? ¡Podría haberse resistido, haber hecho algo, joder!

Un último culpable apareció en su mente, y el rostro del chico se oscureció más que nunca al recordarlo. Era la esfera, aquella maldita bola negra de la habitación que los había hablado. Antes de aquello no había tenido ningún problema. Recordó su musiquita, recordó cómo se llamaba…

-Gantz…-susurró en voz baja. Y entonces entendió por qué no habían vuelto aún. Él estaba seguro de que debía pasar, pero no entendía por qué aún no había sucedido. Ahora lo sabía.

Efectivamente, al decir el nombre Billy comenzó a desaparecer como la última vez: primero una pierna, luego el vientre, luego la cabeza…

-¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no!-se quejó el rockero, intentando agarrarse a un árbol a ver si no desaparecía, pero fue en vano-¡Adiós colegaoso! ¡Hasta ahora troncos!-se despidió.

Aladdín también empezó a esfumarse, y simplemente suspiró con tristeza. Le dolía mucho los balazos que Hiss le había dado. Después de desaparecer Aladdín pasaron unos instantes, y la pelirroja empezó a desaparecer también.

-Gracias por todo. Espero que seas feliz-le dijo a Robin sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Pero qué…?-el zorro y sus amigos los observaban alucinados, incapaces de entender que estaba pasando.

-Es como lo del traje-se dijo Little John, acordándose de cuando Billy había desaparecido en la celda-será… ¿magia?

Jim vio como el último mechón rojo de la chica desaparecía, y entonces tuvo una nueva certeza que le hizo volverse hacia donde había estado tirado antes: el cuerpo de Silver no le acompañaría a la sala. Jim se arrodilló ante el angosto cuerpo del que hasta entonces había sido su guía, como si su ojo de cyborg fuese un faro en medio de la noche. Silver… le debía tanto. Cuando no había habido padre, cuando había tenido que aprender lo que nadie le había enseñado, Silver había estado ahí y lo había hecho reír con sus cuentos. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, en el que el cyborg y sus amigos le habían hecho una sorpresa en su casa. Silver había preparado una enorme tarta con un barco espacial en ella, y todos la habían devorado con gusto. Luego al terminar la fiesta ellos dos habían pasado un rato en el sofá, contándose historias. La que más le gustaba oír al chico de Silver era la de la taberna que pensaba montar en la isla de Palos Locos.

-Como te digo, chico, ¡un auténtico ferial!-exclamaba el cyborg, que ya estaba un poco subido por el alcohol-¡Un bungalow de lujo para pasárselo de madre, pero los ricachones estirados están prohibidos!-Silver soltó una risotada mientras Morfo revoloteaba a su lado imitándolo con agudos chillidos-¡Oh, espera a que ahorre lo suficiente!

-Esperaré-Jim le miró con cariño, y luego echó una ojeada por la ventana-tal vez mi barco pare allí alguna vez… para tomar algo.

-Oh, serías siempre bien recibido-dijo Silver alegremente-pero dime… ¿sigues queriendo ser capitán?-el cyborg miró a Jim apenado. Después de su expulsión en la academia estelar, eso era imposible…

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero no del gobierno. Seré particular-dijo Jim colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo con satisfacción-al final me suplicarán que me afilie a ellos.

-Ya…-Silver miró apenado a Morfo, y luego puso su pierna metálica sobre la mesa-a veces Jimbo, los planes se malogran…

-Los míos no. Ya lo verás. Merecerá la pena-le dijo él, sonriendo. Por una vez no fingía indiferencia ni aburrimiento, con Silver podía ser más él mismo.

-Espero que sí Jimbo, espero que sí-Silver se acomodó a su lado, y ambos miraron al cielo desde la ventana de la habitación del saloncito. Sarah había ido a echarse un rato tras la fiesta.

-Jim y Silver. Marineros intrépidos y forajidos… suena bien-comentó el chico, y Silver rió.

-No podría ser mejor-dijo, cerrando los ojos cansado.

Su rostro quedó igual que en ese momento, cuando sin vida reposaba en la hierba del exterior del castillo.

-Enterradlo… por favor-le pidió la cabeza de Jim a Robin, John y Tuck, que seguían alucinados.

-Sí… claro-dijo el cura, pasmado, viendo cómo se esfumaba el chico. Se quedaron mirando el cuerpo de Silver, que allí reposaba como el guerrero caído. A su lado, cubiertos con una manta, yacían Dawson y Aurora, a los que sus amigos tampoco habían sido capaces de dejar.

En el patio del garaje Merlín seguía pateando a los rinos, y ahora había hecho que quedasen flotando en el aire, para espanto de ellos.

-Muy bien… acabemos con esto-dijo el viejo mirándolos con calma. En ese instante comenzó a desaparecer-¡Oh, vaya! Ya lo han descubierto… bueno, pues hasta otra.

Lo último que desapareció de él fue la cabeza. Instantes después los rinocerontes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, uno de ellos encima de dos perros a los que mató.

-Ugh-dijeron mientras se incorporaban. Ahora podían huir…

-¡Les habla el comisario Febo, está todos detenidos!-anunció una voz desde atrás. Los rinocerontes agacharon la cabeza, rendidos, mientras los policías corrían hacia ellos y los esposaban-¡Menos mal que llevábamos el humo para esos elefantes!-le dijo a Jessica, que llegaba detrás de él.

Mientras sus hombres terminaban de encadenar a todos los supervivientes, entre ellos el malherido Capitán Cocodrilo, Febo subió al segundo piso y descubrió abierta la sala secreta donde estaba Juan. Con la corona que le había arrebatado al cadáver del Sheriff abrió la puerta de la caja fuerte, y observó para su disgusto que allí no había nada.

-Mierda… esto no le va a gustar-pensó, acordándose de la llamada. Se avecinaban problemas…

 **MISIÓN 1: EL REY PELELE (COMPLETADA)**

* * *

Como se esperaba, Jim se materializó frente a los demás en la habitación del piso, por el que se veía la Torre de Suburbia. El cuarto parecía ahora mucho más espacioso, pero eso era porque la primera vez había en él doce personas, y ahora, en cuanto se materializó Merlín, solo había cinco.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo Jim al anciano, que le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y vosotros? ¡Os estaba buscando! Ya temía que nos quedásemos sin tiempo-dijo el viejo, rascándose la larga barba. Juan mandó encerrarme cuando fui a rescataros, pero escapé y me enfrenté a sus guardias. Y luego desaparecí.

-Ya… ¿y por qué no salías en el radar?-preguntó Jim, impaciente. Se dio cuenta de que había recuperado sus ropas de antes, al igual que el resto, y también que el efecto de los calmantes había desaparecido totalmente. Se sentía mucho mejor, calmado y tranquilo, como la primera vez que había llegado tras el accidente de coche. Los demás también ofrecían un aspecto mejor, empezando por Aladdín, cuyo rostro volvía a ser como antes y que no parecía conservar huellas de ningún balazo, al igual que Billy, que se miraba los talones con satisfacción.

-No entiendo que dices…-dijo el viejo arrugando las cejas, pero Jim no se lo tragó. En ese instante, sin embargo, la esfera emitió un pitido, y una imagen apareció en la pantalla. Era Billy.

-¡Ey tíos! ¡Soy yo!-exclamó él emocionado. Luego, pensándoselo mejor, lo miró más receloso-espera un momento… ¿qué hago yo ahí?

Unas letras aparecieron encima y debajo de la foto. Encima ponía:

 _GANTZ REPASA:_

Y debajo de la imagen aparecía:

 _Billy Joe Cobra, cantante-15 puntos_

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Billy, incapaz de comprenderlo.

-Espera…-Aladdín señaló a la pantalla, donde aparecía una nueva foto, la suya.

 _Aladdín, ladrón-20 puntos_

 _-_ ¡Hala!-se quejó Billy-¿por qué tiene él más que yo? ¿Qué ha hecho él que yo no?

-A mí no me preguntes-replicó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, vaya-la pelirroja miró a la pantalla, donde ahora aparecía su foto, desnuda. Jim se percató de que ella volvía a llevar tan solo una camisa que apenas la tapaba.

 _Nonosquieredecirsunombre, suicida-10 puntos_

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió ella.

-Caramba-comentó Billy, rascándose la barbilla.

-No entiendo la finalidad de esto-comentó el anciano, acariciándose la barba.

-Mierda…-Jim vio como aparecía su foto, con su habitual cara de depresión.

 _James Hawkins, salido-0 puntos_

-¿Salido?-Jim se acercó a la esfera, furioso-¿De qué vas, hija de puta?

-Ese soy yo-comentó Merlín señalando su foto.

 _Merlín, filósofo-73 puntos_

-¿Setenta y tres puntos?-repitió Jim volviéndose hacia él-¿qué nos estás ocultando?

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡No tengo ni idea chico!-se defendió el anciano, retrocediendo asustado.

-Eh, abuelo, no te andes con mentiras-le dijo Billy, señalándole acusador-aquí hay gato encerrado: desapareces, luego sacas mejor puntuación que yo que lo he pasado fatal… algo me huele muy mal.

-¡Os aseguro que no sé nada!-repitió Merlín, nervioso-¡No tengo ni idea de por qué sale eso! ¡De verdad!

-¡No mientas!-Jim fue hacia él, enfurecido. Había muerto gente, Silver el primero, y ahora aquel viejo intentaba engañarlos. Estaba claro que los estaba engañando.

-Creo que esos puntos son por las personas que has matado-dijo Aladdín mirando a Merlín con desconfianza-y desde luego es imposible que hayas matado a tanta gente como para que te sume eso.

-Bueno, acabé con el Sheriff, podéis comprobarlo-se excusó Merlín encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Confiesa, maldito viejo! ¿Qué pasa aquí?-gritó Jim, tentado de agarrarlo. Merlín cerró los ojos, y se tomó unos momentos para contestar. Cuando los abrió, pareció estar tranquilo y relajado.

-Está bien, os diré lo que creo. Creo que esa es la puntuación de lo que has colaborado en la misión, y por ello yo sumo más que el resto-dijo con serenidad.

-Ya-Aladdín alzó las cejas, incapaz de creerlo-y tú has ayudado muuucho más que nosotros.

-Bueno…-Merlín bajó la mirada algo tenso-supongo que os enterasteis de que se quemó el bosque. Pues bien, fui yo.

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos.

-¿C… cómo?-dijo Aladdín, parpadeando atontado.

-No entiendo-dijo la pelirroja.

Merlín se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de continuar.

-Yo ya había oído hablar de Sherwood y su afamado bosque, que los habitantes del barrio consideraban lo más sagrado. Después de que me capturasen y viera como les cobraban sus impuestos, supe que si el bosque ardía, irían a por Juan, porque eso sería la gota que colmase el vaso. Así que cuando escapé del castillo fui al bosque, y así lo hice.

-Por eso vino toda esa gente a atacar la mansión-recordó la chica, echando un vistazo a la esfera-fuiste tú quien lo provocó.

-¡Sí, yo me uní a ellos!-añadió Billy, que seguía desconfiando de Merlín-¡Pero me sigue sin convencer tu historia! ¿Cómo quemaste el bosque?

-Con un bidón de gasolina del coche con el que escapé del castillo-explicó el viejo, calmado.

-¿Escapaste? Lo veo muy difícil, la verdad-dijo Jim negando con la cabeza.

-Os aseguro que es cierto-insistió él-mientras ellos estaban entretenidos con Silver y contigo, Billy, me trajeron a presencia de Juan, y después escapé.

-Ya…-Billy seguía desconcertado.

-Quemaste el bosque-repitió Aladdín, mirándole con una mezcla de horror e incomprensión.

En ese instante en la esfera apareció otro rostro, el del doctor Dawson. Jim sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo, recordando cómo murió intentando ayudarlo. Él había provocado su muerte, la había provocado dos veces. No fue capaz de seguir mirándolo.

Tras Dawson vino el resto de caídos:

 _David Q. Dawson, médico_

 _Chicha, ama de casa_

 _Melphomene, cantante_

 _Talía, cantante_

 _Chi Fu, consejero_

 _Aurora, estudiante_

 _Silver, cocinero_

Menuda mierda de obituario. Silver era mucho más que un cocinero. Silver era un amigo, un protector, un maestro… y también había sido un capitán de barco…al menos esa esfera maldita debería haberle puesto eso.

Sus fotos empequeñecieron y se colocaron al lado de otras en las que aparecían muchas personas que Jim nunca había visto. Alguno le sonaba que era un actor famoso, o un político, recientemente muertos. Arriba, en letras rojas, apareció otras palabras: "Los eliminados".

-¿Los eliminados?-repitió Aladdín, perplejo-¿de qué habla?

Las fotos de él, Jim, la pelirroja, Merlín y Billy aparecieron luego a parte, solas. Otras letras rojas se posaron encima: "Siguen jugando".

-¿A qué? ¿Qué juego es este?-Billy tragó saliva espantado, creía saber a lo que la bola se refería-jugamos… ¿a matar?

-Joder…-Jim negó con la cabeza, mirando su foto que aparecía en la esfera-joder… ¿y ahora qué?

Como una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta, la puerta de entrada al piso, que hasta entonces había permanecido imposible de abrir, se entornó de golpe dando al pasillo del edificio. Los cinco la miraron pasmados.

-Creo que hemos acabado de jugar… por ahora-dijo Merlín tras un breve silencio. Los demás le miraron recelosos, algo no encajaba bien en todo aquello. Estaba claro que el viejo los había estado mintiendo.

-Podemos… ¿podemos salir?-preguntó Aladdín, mirando la puerta inseguro-¿no nos estallará la cabeza, o algo así?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, pensativos, y Billy finalmente tomó la acción.

-Si se ha abierto es por algo-dijo el rockero, avanzando hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Antes de cruzar el umbral, el chico vaciló unos segundos, pero luego se acordó de los muertos que había visto en la esfera, una visión que le había repugnado y entristecido profundamente, y las ganas de salir de aquel cuarto le hicieron dar el paso. No le paso nada, así que avanzó hasta afuera, y miró al resto, sonriendo-¡Es seguro chicos! ¡Vamos!

-No se yo…-dijo Merlín, y Jim le miró con desprecio "sí que sabes"-pensó el chico.

Salieron de la sala, y cuando él último (la pelirroja) estuvo fuera, la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Aladdín comprobó que era imposible volver a abrirla y entrar dentro.

-Pues… pues no sé-dijo el moreno, mirando al resto-supongo que ahora… ¿estamos vivos?

-Eso parece-respondió la chica, echándose el cabello para atrás, súbitamente angustiada. Jim recordó entonces que ella se había suicidado.

-A lo mejor todo esto es un mal sueño… a lo mejor nos despertamos ahora-dijo Merlín mirando por las escaleras del edificio, pero ahí no había nadie.

-Colegas, creo que lo mejor es volver cada uno a su vida, y a ver qué es lo que pasa-sugirió Billy, mirando a la puerta del piso con recelo-¿estáis de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron lentamente, aunque no muy convencidos. Todo eso de los puntos y de "siguen jugando" les indicaba que aquello no terminaba allí.

-Joder… espero no volver aquí nunca-dijo Aladdín mientras bajaba las escaleras saltándose cada dos peldaños-debería volver a buscar a Yasmín, pero es muy tarde, y estoy hecho polvo.

-¡Ey, veníos a mi kelly tíos!-sugirió Billy cuando estuvieron en el portal del edificio. Habían bajado quince pisos, pero es que ninguno quería utilizar el ascensor-¡Ahí tengo de todo, tendremos un descanso merecido!

-No me vendría mal-dijo Aladdín, mirando emocionado a su ídolo. Pasar la noche en la casa del Cobra de fiesta… era una buena recompensa tras todo lo ocurrido. Pero Aladdín estaba muy cansado, y también muy deprimido, solo quería un sitio donde dormir, pues al día siguiente, si es que seguía vivo, tendría que ir a buscar a Yasmín y esclarecer la verdad. Aunque que mejor sitio para dormir que la mansión de lujo de un famoso…

-Yo paso-le dijo Jim a Billy con gesto aprensivo.

-Qué raro-ironizó Cobra, y cuando Jim le miró con desprecio él le abrazó y le rascó la cabeza-¡No pasa nada tío! ¡Venga!-exclamó riendo, mientras Jim intentaba zafarse de él.

-Yo cogeré el endobús hasta mi casa-dijo Merlín, señalando la línea de endobús que pasaba por encima de ellos-ha sido un placer conocerles, caballeros-les estrechó la mano con educación.

-Sí… lo mismo-dijo Billy con recelo. Jim no dijo nada cuando se la estrechó, pero le miró con desconfianza, y el anciano lo notó.

-Hasta dentro de mucho, espero-le dijo Merlín a la pelirroja, besándole la mano.

-Hasta… luego-dijo ella cortada. Jim vio como la camisa se le subía, dejando ver su deliciosa entrepierna y sus nalgas. Joder, no llevaban ni cinco minutos fuera, y ya estaba de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

-¿Os apuntáis o no?-le dijo Billy a Jim y la chica, que se miraron desconcertados-¡Venga, que tendré buenas bebidas!

-Ya te he dicho que no-dijo Jim, siguiendo a Merlín hacia el endobús. Si no se equivocaba era la línea 5, podría llegar a su barrio en Montressor.

-Yo… debería irme también-dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Esperad!-los llamó Aladdín, corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando les alcanzó, les miró sonriendo, pero Jim captó cierta timidez también-ha estado guay… conoceros.

-Ya… me alegro-respondió Jim fingiendo indiferencia-me debes una tabla.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad-dijo Aladdín, hablando honestamente-siento que acabases aquí por mi culpa…

Jim le miró sorprendido. Casi se había olvidado de aquello, con todo lo ocurrido. Él había culpado a Aladdín de su muerte, tras el accidente con la moto. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Y menos cuando él había provocado la muerte de Dawson, y de Silver. Jim notó como las ganas de llorar volvían a él, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo ante ellos, así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Hasta otra… ¿vale?-dijo con voz ronca antes de alejarse. Aladdín y la pelirroja se miraron desconcertados.

-No fue tu culpa-le dijo ella, extendiendo su mano. Aladdín sonrió agradecido, pero entonces reparó en sus enormes pechos ceñidos a la prenda que llevaba encima, y a la sombra que se hacía entre sus piernas, y miró a otro lado. "Acuérdate de Yasmín"-se dijo, conteniéndose.

-Bueno… espero verte… aunque no así-le dijo, abrazándola-gracias por salvarme-le susurró al oído, y luego se alejó con Billy, que ya había pedido un taxi por su interfono.

En la parada del endobús, Jim miró a los dos borrachos que estaban a un lado, riendo y vomitando. Luego al enorme cartel de Jessica Rabbit anunciando caramelos. Debía haberse puesto cachondo, pero por alguna razón no fue así. No tenía ni ganas.

-¿Por qué eres así?-la voz de la chica le sobresaltó-no creo que fuera su culpa que te haya pasado esto.

Ella le había seguido, y para su sorpresa se había puesto una faldita, que le tapaba todo lo que a él le interesaba.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esa falda?-preguntó Jim señalándola, y ella enrojeció. Jim la miró unos instantes, antes de hablar con dureza-no tengo por qué explicarte nada de mí, y tú tampoco. Pero una suicida no es quién para dar consejos.

La chica le miró, dolida, y Jim se esperó un bofetón, pero no le hizo nada. Se observaron unos instantes, hasta que el endobús llegó y se detuvo ante ellos. Jim se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero algo le hizo detenerse y mirarla. No quería dejarla allí… no quería alejarse de ella. En aquella oscura noche, a parte de Silver, había sido ella quién le había protegido. Y como había sufrido cuando la había creído muerta. Había sido capaz incluso de arrastrarse debajo de un coche cuando no podía moverse.

-Tu nombre… no me lo has dicho-dijo, mirándola fijamente. Ella alzó las cejas, no se lo esperaba.

-No…-murmuró, súbitamente asustada.

-Tú me salvaste la vida… por favor-pidió Jim. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella? Estaba muy buena, eso era cierto, pero tampoco le merecía la pena… ¿o sí?

Ella miró a Jim unos segundos, mientras el pitido del endobús avisaba de que se marcharía enseguida. Los borrachos intentaban entrar dentro, dándose con las puertas.

-Ariel… me llamo Ariel-dijo ella finalmente, y para asombro de él le sonrió.

-Ariel… adiós-dijo Jim, metiéndose en el endobús, sin saber bien que decir.

Las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha por las kilométricas vías que recorrían la ciudad desde las alturas. La parada de Jim era fin de trayecto, así que el muchacho se recostó en un asiento, y mirando con amargura por la ventana observó los cientos de rascacielos que apuntaban hacia el ennegrecido cielo. Debían de ser las tres de la mañana, no era tan tarde, pero él se sentía agotado. Pensamientos sobre Silver le abordaron… ¿qué habría sido de su cuerpo? ¿Y de el de Dawson? Se acordó de las dos musas, que habían dejado en un camión tiradas. Tal vez la policía las habría encontrado. ¿Qué haría con ellas? Seguro que eso exculparía a su novio, Neso, de haberlas matado. A fin de cuentas, los policías no podrían explicar que ellas hubiesen muerto dos veces. Se acordó también de Chicha, y del bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre. Ese último pensamiento le sentó muy mal. La pobre mujer le recordaba a su madre, y ya nunca volvería a casa. Tenía dos hijos, según había dicho. Nunca volverían a ver a su madre… probablemente ni siquiera su cuerpo.

Se acordó también de Aurora, cuya vida de chica popular conocía a la perfección, y de cómo había acabado muerta por un tiro en el costado. No sentía tanta lástima por ella como por Chicha o las musas, pero a fin de cuentas debía de tener su edad, y no merecía morir. Aquel cabrón del Sheriff la había matado. Según Merlín, él le había matado después, pero Jim lo veía muy poco probable ¿Qué les ocultaba aquel tipo? Desde el principio le había dado la impresión de que sabía algo más que el resto… ahora lo tenía claro.

Cuando llegó a su casa, casi a las cuatro, a Jim le daba vueltas la cabeza. Las imágenes de Robin Hood ordenando la muerte de las musas, y luego aterrado recordando su pasado le rondaban la cabeza, al igual que las del pérfido Juan, posiblemente la persona más malvada que había conocido hasta la fecha, sin olvidarse de la serpiente y el Sheriff. Pero eso ya había pasado. No podían hacerle daño. Algo le decía que eso era así.

Jim entró en el piso en silencio, si su madre estaba durmiendo no quería despertarla. No se sentía capaz de hablar con ella, quizás nunca más. Pero entonces Silver volvió a su mente, y todo lo que le gustaría haberle dicho antes de que el veneno se lo hubiese arrebatado. No fue capaz de llorar, se sentía cansado hasta para eso.

Sin pensarlo más, Jim entró en el cuarto de su madre, dispuesto a darle un beso, pero no la encontró. Recordó que Silver le había dicho algo de un atraco, y de que ella estaría preocupada.

-"Mierda…tendré que ir a buscarla"-pensó el chico, mirando su cama vacía. Pero entonces se desvaneció, cayendo sobre el colchón y cerrando los ojos al momento. Lo último que vio fue la foto de su madre con él abrazado de pequeño.

Y mientras dormía, le asaltó un último e inexplicable pensamiento: ¿encontraría finalmente Robin a Marian?

* * *

 **Bueno, ayer estuve cinco horas escribiendo tan solo la última parte, cuando se escribe inspirado el tiempo pasa volando. Siento mucho que algunos personajes que os gustaban hayan muerto, a mí Silver y las musas por ejemplo me encantan (y también el Príncipe Juan), pero la historia se escribe sola, yo solo pulso las teclas.**

 **Si os ha gustado dejad un review, que me encantan, y podéis contarme que muerte os ha apenado más, o que personaje o villano os gusta más.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!**

 **PD: El capítulo 6 será un índice de los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora; será el capítulo 7 (que ya estoy escribiendo) en que continúe la historia.**


	6. ÍNDICE DE PERSONAJES (I)

**ÍNDICE DE PERSONAJES**

 **(En negrita aquellos que han muerto)**

* * *

FAMILIA HAWKINS

 **-** Jim Hawkins

 **-** Sarah Hawkins

TABERNA DE BENBOW

 **-John Silver**

 **-** Morfo

 **-Koheler**

 **-Twigg**

 **-Sra. Cole**

 **-** Scroop

 **-Banda de Scroop**

INSTITUTO PORTER

 **-** Tarzán

 **-** Gastón

 **-** Flynn Ryder

 **-** Peter Pan

 **-** Alicia

 **-** Cenicienta

 **-** Blancanieves

 **-** Mérida

 **-** Casamentera

 **-** Anton Ego

 **-** Arquímedes Porter

 **-** Jane Porter

 **-** Cubby

 **-** Tootles

 **-** Wendy Darling

 **-** John Darling

 **-** Michael Darling

DISTRITO DE ÁGRABAH

 **-** Aladdín

 **-** Abú

 **-** Yasmín

 **-** Rajáh

 **-** Jafar

 **-** Iago

 **-** Sultán

 **-** Razoul

 **-** Guardias

MTV

 **-** Billy Joe Cobra

 **-** Spencer Wright

 **-** Greg Slick

 **-** Rajeev Bugwatti

 **-** Lawrence

 **-** Shego

ALTA SOCIEDAD

 **-** Kim Possible

 **-** Edna Moda

 **-** Cruella DeVil

 **-** Duque de Weshelton

 **-** Grimsby

 **-** Lolo Calorías

LA GRAN ACEITUNA

 **-Talía**

 **-Melphomene**

 **-** Calíope

 **-** Clío

 **-** Terpscichore

 **-** Sifo

 **-** Neso

 **-** Hermes

BARRIO DE SHERWOOD

 **-** Robin Hood

 **-** Little John

 **-** Fray Tuck

 **-Gus**

 **-Jaqu**

 **-** Winnie the Poo

 **-Piglet**

 **-Sr. Búho**

 **-** Sr. Conejo

 **-** Mamá Cangu

 **-Rito**

 **-Igor**

 **-Otto**

 **-** Skipy

 **-** Familia de conejos

 **-Morsa**

 **-Carpintero**

 **-Tod**

 **-Toby**

 **-Jeb**

 **-Sr. Cerduno**

\- Marian

-Lady Cluck

NOTTINGHAM

 **-Príncipe Juan**

 **-Sir Hiss**

 **-El Sheriff**

 **-** Capitán Cocodrilo

 **-Lelo**

 **-Tirolisto**

 **-** Rinos

 **-** Elefantes

 **-Buitres**

 **-** Perros

 **-** Hipopótamos

 **-** Cocodrilos

MAFIA

 **-** Shere Khan

 **-** Ricardo

 **-Lotso**

 **-** Alameda Slim

 **-** Gill

 **-** Will

 **-** Bill

 **-** Sr. Weasley

HOSPITAL

 **-Doctor Dawson**

CHINA

 **-Chi Fu**

-Fa Mulán

 **-Fa Zhou**

 **-Li Shang**

 **-General Li**

 **-Consejo Militar**

 **-** El Emperador

EJÉRCITO DE LOS HUNOS

 **-** Shan Yu

BARRIO DE YUCA

 **-Chicha**

 **-Yupi**

 **-** Tipo

 **-** Chaca

FAMILIA BOREAL

 **-Aurora**

FAMILIA CABALLERO

-Felipe

CUERPO DE POLICÍA

 **-** Febo

 **-** Woody

 **-** Jessie

 **-** Bogo

 **-** Sr. Patata

 **-** Jam

 **-** Simba

 **-** Kerchak

 **-** Mufasa

GRAN BOSQUE

 **-** John Smith

* * *

 **¿Quién os dio más pena perder? ¡En breve el siguiente episodio!**


	7. INTERLUDIO

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero de verdad que os guste. Abajo los reviews (que los contesto al final, quiero decir).**

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente Jim se despertó con la cabeza embotada, había pasado la noche dando vueltas y con el sueño pesado. Se sentía revuelto, como después de una resaca. Cuando se despejó un poco y su vista se acostumbró a la luz deslumbrante que entraba por las ventanas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su madre. Era cierto, se había quedado dormido sobre su cama después de recordar que ella había salido a buscarle y…

-¡Mamá!-Jim echó a un lado las sábanas (¿cuándo se había tapado?) y corrió a la puerta del cuarto. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la cazadora ni los zapatos, aunque recordaba haberse tumbado con ellos puestos. Se calzó a toda prisa y se dispuso a salir a buscarla, ya no tenía más tiempo…-¡Mamá!-Jim se quedó mirándola perplejo, Sarah estaba en la cocina, fregando los platos, y se volvió sorprendida hacia él.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que el rostro de Jim adquirió su expresión habitual de desdén. Sarah le miró sin saber bien que decir. Las duras palabras que ambos se habían dirigido la noche anterior aún flotaban en el aire. Jim aún debía estar furioso…

Y entonces el chico fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo hasta casi dejarla sin respiración.

-Mamá…-Jim cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de su madre, tan característico, tan tierno. Hacía años que no la abrazaba así, recordó cuantas veces lo había hecho de pequeño.

-Jim…-ella le acarició el pelo, conmocionada, y lágrimas de emoción asomaron en sus ojos verdosos-Jim… Silver…

-Lo sé-el chico se separó y la miró entristecido-ya lo sé.

-Oh Jim… yo fui a buscarlo… tenía miedo por ti-susurró Sarah, cuyas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, empapándole el delantal-tal vez si yo no hubiera ido a buscarlo…

-No-la cortó él. Desde luego ella no tenía la culpa. No iba a permitir que pensase algo así-lo asesinaron. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada.

-Jim…-Sarah rompió en un llanto descontrolado, y él la condujo hasta un asiento, arrodillándose ante ella-oh Jim… él era tan bueno… voy a echarlo mucho de menos…

-Yo también-respondió el chico. Él se sentía destrozado por dentro. Ahora que había pasado la noche y lo pensaba en frío tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de romperlo todo y echar a correr lejos, lejos de todo lo que odiaba, en busca de algo que aliviase su dolor. Pero por algún extraño motivo ver a su madre llorando así le hacía sentirse más fuerte y con capacidad para afrontarlo. Si ella no era capaz de resistir, él la llevaría en brazos-él era mi mejor amigo… ojalá hubiese podido hacerle sentir orgulloso.

-No digas eso-Sarah le acarició la cara, y Jim se vio obligado a levantar la mirada para verla-tú ya le enorgullecías, Jim. Solo quería que pudieran ver lo que él veía el resto… él te quería muchísimo.

-Mamá…-Jim bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado. Parecía imposible que solo hacía unas horas había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, recordaba especialmente la angustia que había sentido al tener que intentar llegar al fusil antes que Juan. Juan… el Príncipe había muerto… ¿qué diría la policía al respecto? Él estaba implicado en el asesinato…

-Escúchame Jim-la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-perdóname por lo de ayer. No quiero que nos enfademos más. Nunca más.

Sarah lo dijo con mucha delicadeza, tenía miedo de que él saltase en cualquier momento. No sabía cómo acertar con Jim, porque todo lo que hablaban solía acabar en pelea. Pero para su sorpresa, el chico asintió, y la miró muy serio.

-Lo siento yo mamá. Sé que solo grito y te traigo problemas…. Yo… te quiero…-empezó a liarse con las palabras, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Estar ahí tan tranquilo con su madre, después de lo todo lo que había pasado y de la pérdida de Silver se le hacía extraño. La luz del sol hacía relucir toda la estancia en tonos dorados, y se sentía cómodo y caliente en ella.

Sarah entendió lo que su hijo quería decirle sin necesidad de palabras. Se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza. Jim agachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Tenía paz. Tenía calma. Y no pensó en nada más. Recordó las noches de tormenta, cuando su padre se machaba sin dar explicaciones y volvía al día siguiente, él se levantaba (debía tener unos ocho años) y se metía en la cama con su madre, que le leía un cuento y le cantaba canciones de estrellas y aventuras en el mar. Pensándolo ahora, su madre le había tenido a él con dieciséis años, eso hacía que cuando le cuidaba esas noches tenía tan solo veinticuatro. Jim estaba seguro que ninguna de las pavas de veinticuatro que conocía tenían el cerebro ni el corazón suficientes como para darle a un niño el amor que Sarah le había dado. La abrazó con todavía más fuerza.

-Tengo que acabar con lo de hoy, pero luego podemos irnos a dar un paseo. Antes de las seis te podrás ir con tus amigos-dijo Sarah mirándole con cariño. Para su absoluta sorpresa, Jim no se negó ni puso ninguna excusa. Todo lo contrario.

-Creo que acabaremos antes si te echo una mano-sugirió el chico, yendo al fregadero y agarrando una bayeta-y luego llevaremos a reparar ese purgador.

Sarah compuso una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras Jim encendía la radio. Sintonizó una cadena de clásicos, y pronto comenzó a sonar el _ryhtm blues_. Sarah empezó a moverse al compás de la canción mientras el chico lavaba los platos, y fue hacia él bailando.

-¡Venga!-le animó cogiéndole de las manos y tirando de él. Jim se resistió un poco al principio, pero al final se dejó llevar. Sabía bailar muy bien, pero no solía hacerlo porque le avergonzaba y le parecía gay. Jim y su madre se menearon con el _blues_ y el _twist_ , él la cogió de la cintura y la lanzó por los aires, y luego ella cogió la fregona y la movió como si fuese el bastón de una animadora. En solo dos horas terminaron con los platos, la comida y la ropa que debían tender, y se marcharon de su pequeño piso del brazo. Sarah apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, mientras Jim observaba el cielo despejado y sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recordó a Silver, que solía visitarlos al atardecer, y se sintió un poco mejor al saber que al menos aquello haría feliz al viejo cyborg.

* * *

-¡ABÚ!-Aladdín corrió hasta su monito, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía haber pasado la noche en vela. El animalito emitió un chillido tan agudo que Aladdín tuvo que taparse los oídos, y luego echó a correr hacia él, emocionado. Aladdín abrazó a su amigo, y le rascó la cabeza con cariño.

-¡Yieeeek uiiiiik!-chilló Abú saltando de un lado a otro, trepando por la espalda de Aladdín y dándole tirones en el pelo-¡IIIIIIK!

-¡Au, ten cuidado!-rió el chico, agarrándolo de la cola y sentándolo en sus manos-no vas a creer todo lo que me ha pasado… no, dudo que lo creas, la verdad-dijo, tirándose sobre el viejo sofá. Su piso del barrio de la Guardia era lo más humilde que había, pero estaba solo, y tenía buenas vistas. Aladdín no tenía televisor, así que había colocado el único mueble que tenía, el sofá, frente a la ventana, y desde ahí podía ver el amanecer y el atardecer de Suburbia. La otra única estancia que había en su casa era el estrechísimo baño, que contaba con un retrete, un lavabo y la perilla de la ducha, que a veces funcionaba y a veces no. A Aladdín le encantaba meterse bajo el agua y notarla fluir por su cuerpo, pero si no salían más que dos gotas, se aguantaba con buen humor.

Aladdín se colocó en su sofá viendo como los coches circulaban debajo, y abrazó a Abú, que seguía maravillado de encontrarlo. El monito lo había pasado muy mal desde que él lo había arrojado a un lado en la persecución, no sabía que había sido de él, y luego encontró la tabla de surf destrozada, y se temió lo peor. Pero no vio ningún cuerpo. El cuerpo no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Aladdín creía saber por qué.

Por la noche, cuando había llegado a casa de Billy, él le había preguntado a sus criados que si se alegraban de verlo con vida, y ellos dijeron no entenderlo. Billy se cabreó pensando que le estaban vacilando, pero Aladdín no tardó en suponer lo que había pasado: viendo los periódicos y las noticias, no se encontró nada sobre la muerte del cantante, y tampoco en la red digital. Billy llamó luego a Rajeev, su mánager, que había estado en la fiesta con él y lo había visto morir, y él tampoco pareció acordarse de nada de aquello.

-Eso es de muy mal gusto Billy-dijo Rajeev, con su voz chillona-¡Para que lo sepas!

-Uho, uho, ¿qué te pasa tío?-le preguntó Billy extrañado-¿te han vuelto a dar calabazas en la fiesta?

-¡No, claro que no!-chilló Rajeev aterrado (Billy apartó su interfono y le dijo a Aladdín "sí es eso")-¡Ligué con Lolo Calorías, nos hemos acostado! ¿Pero por qué me despiertas a estas horas?

-Mmmm… era solo una broma… picaste-dijo Billy con calma, y colgó. Rajeev soltó una palabrota y lanzó su interfono contra la pared. Sí que había ligado, pero con una vieja de sesenta años llamada Betty la Tuerta.

-Entonces está claro-razonó Aladdín rascándose la mejilla-la esfera ha debido de borrar nuestra muerte, porque hemos terminado la misión. Supongo que a los que no lo lograron no habrán tenido esa suerte-el chico bajó la mirada apenado, acordándose de Aurora.

-Ya tío, pues todo esto me parece una mierda-Billy se descalzó, lanzando sus deportivas por los aires, y luego se sentó en una de sus butacas de terciopelo, pensativo-¿cómo es posible eso? Yo no creo en la magia…

-Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa-replicó Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-el traje nos hacía trasparentes, las pistolas disparaban rayos… es magia, o ciencia muy avanzada.

-Pffff-Billy ordenó por su interfono a su primer criado, Lawrence, que le trajera una buena cena.

-Pero si son más de las tres-replicó el mayordomo regordete, preocupado.

-¡Pues con razón de más!-Billy colgó y miró a Aladdín satisfecho-¡Ponte cómodo, amigo del campo de batalla!

Aladdín recordó todo aquello mientras jugueteaba con Abú. El mono quería una explicación, pero sus emociones eran mucho más intensas, y aún se estaba recuperando de la alegría de verlo.

Lo que ocurrió después en la mansión de Billy fue bestial, desde luego.

-Cocaína-le explicó el rockero a Aladdín, que se había puesto una de sus sudaderas de rap.

-¿No te moriste de drogas?-preguntó el chico, inseguro-No creo que debas hacerlo.

-Ni te ralles, tío, tuve una sobredosis. Ahora estoy sano, y mientras no me pase…-Billy le guiñó un ojo, y luego se acercó al polvo blanco y lo esnifó con vicio. Miró a Aladdín con la cara manchada-tenemos que celebrar que estamos vivos…

-¿Muriéndote otra vez?-replicó él con sarcasmo. Pero Billy podía ser muy convincente. Fue a un armario enorme de su sala de trofeos (la mayoría de las habitaciones de la mansión estaban adornadas con las cosas más brillantes y horteras que pudiera uno imaginarse, y las paredes y el suelo solían ser de intenso color azul marino) y sacó un piano y una guitarra.

-¿Esa es…?-preguntó Aladdín asombrado.

-La de la gira 95. La legendaria-dijo Billy sonriendo con maldad mientras acariciaba sus cuerdas-¿quieres tocarla? ¿O vas a irte a dormir?

Aladdín abrió mucho los ojos, embelesado.

-¡Venga, celebrémoslo!-gritó el Cobra, encendiendo el tocadiscos de oro con sus mayores éxitos.

La noche fue salvaje: tocaron todas las guitarras de Billy, también su piano y su banjo, Aladdín rapeó y cantó sus canciones favoritas, mientras Billy hacía movimientos de baile descontrolados. Billy mandó traer whisky de su refrigerador de lujo, y se emborracharon, fumaron unos petas y terminaron con toda la cocaína que Billy había esparcido por su mesa. Varias horas más tarde, cuando todo dejó de darles vueltas, se metieron en el jacuzzi de Billy, con unos vasos llenos de vodka en las manos.

-¡Aaaaah, esto es vida!-exclamó Aladdín, cuyos ojos estaban un poco perdidos. Nunca en su vida había estado tan rodeado de lujo, ni tampoco había disfrutado de tantas cosas. La batalla en la mansión de Juan parecía un recuerdo lejano, mucho más borroso gracias a la droga-tráete a unas pibitas, que nos hagan saber lo que es bueno.

-Joder…-Billy sonrió notando el placer de las burbujas del jacuzzi en la espalda. Echó un vistazo a Aladdín, que se había puesto uno de sus bañadores y había cerrado los ojos, extasiado. El agua por su cuerpo era una sensación que lo relajaba y hacía sentir pleno. Billy se mordió el labio mirando a su nuevo amigo. Su piel era morena, y él era muy musculoso. Las gotas resbalaban por su cuello y sus pectorales, y con el bañador morado aquel estaba bien bueno-me he quitado el bañador…-le dijo Billy a Aladdín, que abrió los ojos, extrañado.

-Tío, que asco-respondió él, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

-¿Te lo quito a ti también?-Billy se acercó a Aladdín y le besó cerca de los labios, mientras su mano se deslizaba al interior del bañador del chico y le masajeaba su miembro. Aladdín se quedó con los ojos como platos, mientras Billy empezaba a besarlo en el cuello. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? La espuma y el calor del jacuzzi empezaron a agobiarlo de forma aplastante.

-Yo… esto… lo siento-Aladdín le apartó, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Llevaba horas en la casa de aquel desconocido, debía de estar a punto de amanecer y Yasmín estaría preocupada por él. Al menos no pensaría que él había muerto, gracias a Gantz. Ahora solo quería alejarse de Billy cuanto antes.

Salió de la bañera chorreando, y cogió una de las toallas azules con las iniciales de Billy en oro, secándose.

-Tengo que irme…

-¡No, espera!-Billy se colocó el bañador y salió también, agarrándolo del brazo-¡No puedes irte, te he dado todo!

-¡Billy!-se quejó Aladdín cuando el chico le obligó a girarse hacia él. Ahora le miraba con agresividad. Cobra era un poco más alto, pero era un tirillas y contra él no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque tal vez sus guardaespaldas…

Billy se lanzó sobre Aladdín y empezó a besarlo desesperado, pasando su lengua por sus labios, pero el árabe le alejó de nuevo, mirándole preocupado.

-Estás colocado-le dijo, y cuando Billy intento pegarle le soltó un tortazo-¡Billy, reacciona!

-¡Lárgate!-gritó él furioso-¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Puto mendigo, vete de aquí!

-Billy…-Aladdín le observó mientras él se inclinaba y rompía a llorar. Parecía mareado, y desde luego estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Vio su ropa cerca de la puerta del gran baño, y por unos instantes estuvo tentado de irse, y de llevarse el pato de oro que adornaba el grifo de Billy, pero se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba ayuda, y se agachó a su lado-esto… lo siento Billy pero… no quiero follar contigo… esto… ¿vale?-dijo con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz.

-Snif… nadie quiere-replicó él, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo y temblando. Aladdín cogió un albornoz y le cubrió con él, reduciendo la tensión del momento-lárgate… nadie me quiere… os odio…

-Vamos Billy, todo el mundo te quiere. Eres su inspiración. Pero creo que deberías dejar de drogarte-Aladdín le obligó a incorporarse y lo condujo fuera del baño, hasta su cuarto. Una vez ahí, Billy se dejó caer sobre su cama, y Aladdín le observó pensativo. Billy estaba bajo los efectos de la cocaína y el alcohol, eso debía haber potenciado su deseo sexual hacia él. Aladdín supuso que el interés de Billy en él sería puramente físico porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus manías, y todo el mundo sabía que el Cobra no duraba con ninguna chica ni varón más de unos meses. Billy solo se quería a sí mismo, era un narcisismo extremo.

-Me quiero morir… me voy a suicidar…-murmuró Billy, revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Aladdín le arropó mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin perder la calma.

-Qué haríamos sin tu música-dijo, echando un vistazo al enorme poster de la última gira que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Lo otro eran fotos de Billy en distintos conciertos, y una de una mujer muy guapa parecida a él. Debía de ser su madre. Aladdín las ojeó curioso mientras Billy, que había palidecido, continuaba sollozando-para los chicos de la calle has sido un ídolo todos estos años. Tú nos hablaste de descontento, nos hablaste de rebelión. También nos hablaste de fiesta, y de sexo. Ningún adulto quería enfrentarnos a aquello-Aladdín se acercó a Billy, y le miró con los ojos encendidos por la emoción-Billy, fue _Stealing all your love_ lo que me animó a pelear por mi chica, aunque desde el principio pensé que no había nada que hacer. Yo te debo mucho… no quiero que te pase nada. Pero tienes que dejar la cocaína, al menos de momento.

-He probado cosas peores…-dijo Billy con un hilo de voz.

-Ya, yo también, pero eso no le quita lo malo a esto. Tu cuerpo no está bien, si vuelves a tener una sobredosis de droga puedes morir de nuevo.

-Qué importará eso… al parecer no hay infierno, solo una puta bola-replicó el rockero, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Yo no quiero volver ahí nunca. Al menos mientras tenga por lo que luchar-Aladdín se sentó al lado de Billy y le dio una palmada en el hombro, pretendiendo ser amistoso, aunque con cautela.

-Yo no tengo por lo que luchar… ya lo tengo todo…-Billy se dio un cabezazo contra la almohada, mientras Aladdín continuaba observándole sin saber que decir. Había pasado de morir y luchar por su vida en un cruento y macabro juego a acunar a su ídolo y la mayor estrella de Suburbia como si fuese un bebé. Aladdín se adaptaba, pero aquello le superaba. Billy se agarró al moreno brazo del chico, y le habló con voz débil-solo me falta Spence…

-¿Spence? ¿Dices el director de tus videos?-se sorprendió Aladdín. ¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos? ¿Billy Joe se acostaba con su primo? "Bueno, he visto cosas peores"-pensó el chico rascándose la melena, pero lo cierto es que le estaba siendo duro conocer a su ídolo.

-¡Él me ha dejado! ¿Entiendes?-Billy se agarró a Aladdín como pudo mientras deliraba-¡Se ha ido porque fui un capullo, porque no fui lo bastante bueno para retenerle! ¡Buaaaaaaa!-empezó a llorar como un niño mientras Aladdín miraba al cielo desesperado e intentaba entender como había llegado a esa situación, y sobre todo como salir de ella.

-Esto…-el chico exhaló un profundo suspiro-tal vez pueda ayudarte… cuéntame que os pasó-como se temía el cantante alzó la cabeza un poco más calmado y se dispuso a empezar.

-Hace años que estamos juntos… bueno, juntos más o menos… desde que éramos críos, yo debía tener un poco menos de tu edad-dijo Billy apoyándose en el respaldo de la enorme cama. El cantante no podía ni contar las chicas que habían pasado por ella. Algunas eran alocadas, otras exóticas, con unas pocas había compartido hermosos momentos. Pero ninguna le igualaba a Spencer, su inocente mirada, su tierna expresión de miedo al mirarle, su cabello castaño rojizo…-Spencer… joder… yo le necesito… no puedo estar sin él…

-Otra adición-dijo Aladdín apoyando la cabeza contra su puño. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, muchos problemas que resolver, pero Billy era su mayor ídolo, la inspiración para él y sus amigos del barrio de la Guardia y si le necesitaba, iba a ayudarlo.

Ahora, horas más tarde, Aladdín recordó toda la historia de Billy con Spencer tumbado en su sofá. Sacó de debajo una lata de bebida energética y la derramó por su torso mientras la bebía. Luego le pasó un trago a Abú. El mono se ponía muy inquieto al tomarla, pero la iba a necesitar si quería acompañarlo. "Espero que haga lo que le dije"-se dijo Aladdín acordándose de Billy. De todas formas a partir de ahora mantendría las distancias con el cantante, el asunto de la bañera le hacía verle raro.

Después de acabarse la última bolsa de doritos que escondía también debajo del sofá, Aladdín se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy Abú-le dijo a su amigo, que ya estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¡Para empezar debía ir a buscar a Yasmín! No sabía cómo, pero tenía que terminar con aquello de una vez. Ella se iría con él, y el Sultán no volvería a separarles. Además quedaba el pequeño asuntillo de Razoul y como lo habían descubierto…

Cuando se disponía a tirar la ropa sucia a la cesta de la colada se percató de algo que llevaba en el bolsillo: era el papelito que había sacado de la caja fuerte donde los había encerrado Juan a Sir Hiss y a él. Tenía aquellas raras ecuaciones que era incapaz de descifrar, pero sospechaba quien podría hacerlo. "Qué más te da-pensó con el ceño fruncido-deberías tirarlo". Pero Aladdín, ladrón experto, olfateaba las oportunidades mejor que nadie, y sabía desde el momento en que Juan había sacado asombrado ese papel de la caja que aquello no era cualquier cosa. Se lo guardó en el vaquero que se había puesto junto a la llave maestra que le había comprado a Jumbaa. Había sido mala suerte no llevarla encima durante el asalto al castillo del Príncipe, sin duda le habría sido útil, aunque la caja fuerte del Príncipe Juan debía ser de nivel 3, y "el llavero" de Jumbaa solo abría de niveles 1 y 2. De todas formas decidió no separarse más de, artilugio, por si acaso.

-¡Vamos Abú!-le dijo a su monito, que saltó a su hombro meneando su larga cola de un lado a otro-Tenemos que darnos un buen paseo.

-Ueeeeei-Abú le miró preocupado. Si los guardias del Sultán habían intentado matarle la noche anterior, probablemente volverían a intentarlo ahora. Pero Aladdín tenía un plan. Siempre tenía uno.

Cerró la puerta del piso con tres cerrojos y bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción de Billy. Yasmín les esperaba.

* * *

En Suburbia existe una sociedad secreta que pese a permanecer oculta es conocida por todos, pero también es permitida por el gobierno. Sus reuniones son secretas y se mueven en las sombras, aunque no son una mafia ni pertenecen al mundo del crimen. Sus motivos son otros muy distintos. Hay quienes los consideran una secta. Pero es más que eso.

La "Estrella Azul" (que es como se conoce a esta formación) podría considerarse una escuela, una formación jerárquica que reúne a personas con cualidades especiales en ella para aprender los unos de los otros. Con estas "cualidades" nos referimos a la magia.

La "magia" apareció en el planeta mucho antes de que Jim naciera, y también mucho antes de que naciera Suburbia. Después de que los seres humanos dejasen la Tierra y viajasen por el espacio hasta Phantora, un planeta del sistema Gliesse, hace ya casi doscientos años, se instalaron en pequeñas colonias por todo el planeta, y no tardaron en enemistarse con las especies nativas del mismo, a cuya mayoría exterminaron. Los humanos eligieron Phantora para irse a vivir tras la corrosión de la Tierra porque era el planeta más similar a ella: casi toda la superficie estaba cubierta por agua, salvo dos enormes bloques continentales, uno de los cuales continuaba inexplorado. La raza humana llegó a Phantora separada por nacionalidades (estadounidenses, rusos, franceses, chinos, japoneses, hindús, mexicanos, israelíes, árabes…) y eso no tardó en desatar la guerra entre ellos, y con los alienígenas de Phantora. Tras casi un siglo de guerra, los pocos supervivientes descendientes de los que habían llegado en naves al planeta en un principio no tuvieron más remedio que olvidar sus diferencias pasadas y unirse, conformando las grandes ciudades- estado como Suburbia o sus vecinas, Tiro y República, en las que las nacionalidades antiguas desaparecieron, aunque continuaron existiendo diferencias, por ejemplo religiosas (las religiones católica, musulmana, judía, budista e hindú se mantuvieron, el resto quedaron extintas). Tan solo los chinos mantuvieron su unidad pasada negándose a mezclarse con otros pueblos y formaron una nueva China, más grande y poderosa que el resto de ciudades, de donde ahora procedía Chi Fu.

Pero volviendo al asunto de la magia, cuando los seres humanos llegaron a Phantora comprobaron que el aire era perfectamente respirable, y que en general el clima era propicio para una existencia apacible. Para cuando descubrieron la que bautizaron como radiación H, ya habían abandonado la seguridad de sus naves y se estaban instalando. La radiación H afectaba a animales y humanos por igual, pero no a los nativos del planeta, que estaban acostumbrados. Era una especie de fuerza cósmica extraña e inexplicable, que algunos ignorantes llamaron magia, que efectuaba cambios en la cadena de ADN de los afectados, y les hacía sufrir extraños cambios. Los animales radiados con la fuerza H evolucionaron sorprendentemente aprendiendo a hablar y alcanzando el nivel de los humanos (de ahí proceden las especies del Príncipe Juan, Sir Hiss, Robin Hood…), y en cuanto a lo que respecta a los propios humanos, la reacción fue aún más increíble: algunos comenzaron a mover cosas con la mente y a desarrollar sorprendentes poderes psíquicos, mientras que otros podían cambiar de forma su cuerpo y su entorno, generar campos de energía y desaparecer.

Al ser solo unos pocos los que alcanzaban estos poderes (otros morían en el proceso) el resto de humanos se resintieron contra ellos, considerándolos demasiado peligrosos, y en algunos casos fue cierto: uno de los afectados por la energía H, conocido popularmente como "el Rey del Mal" intentó alzarse contra sus compañeros y tiranizarlos, creando incluso un ejército de seguidores animales y humanos. Finalmente el Rey del Mal fue destruido, y los hombres buscaron una manera de deshacerse de los efectos de la radiación H para siempre: así, crearon un material indestructible, el hyction, con el que bloqueaban la radiación H y evitaban que entrase en sus ciudades. Toda Suburbia y sus compañeras están recubiertas por una burbuja transparente de hyction que bloquea la radiación H y que filtra el oxígeno para que puedan respirar. De igual manera todos los niños son vacunados al nacer con un compuesto del hyction que los protege del H, y los marineros que van a dejar la burbuja y salir al mar pasan pruebas especiales para recibir el permiso. Hay quienes han buscado el H para conseguir el poder, quienes lo han estudiado y han intentado dominarlo, pero si alguien en Suburbia es descubierto con un poco de esa radiación en la sangre es retenido por el gobierno, y nadie sabe a dónde van. A los animales que fueron afectados en un principio se les permite coexistir, porque han desarrollado una conciencia humana y forman grandes comunidades (como la de Sherwood) y también porque su nivel de H es mínimo.

Aquí es donde entra la "Estrella Azul": esta sociedad se encarga de buscar a personas afectadas con el H que tienen un gran nivel de él en su sangre y las llevan a sus templos secretos, donde les enseñan a controlar sus poderes y a vivir en la sociedad sin que nadie los descubra. El gobierno de Suburbia mantiene controlado a este organismo, y existen rumores y teorías conspiratorias de que lo que buscan es crear una nueva raza de perfectos humanos que controlen la fuerza del H para dominar al resto.

Pero Merlín nunca permitiría algo así; para él H es una fuerza mística, algo más allá de la ciencia y la comprensión física de los humanos, algo que realmente se parece a la magia. Bajo la tapadera de un reputado filósofo que ha escrito muchos libros, el anciano de larga barba blanca es un poderosísimo mago (se les llama así a aquellos que controlan todo su poder) que se encarga de adiestrar a los jóvenes para manejar su fuerza y poder vivir en paz. El H es una energía potentísima, y hace sufrir mucho a quienes la poseen si no saben controlarla. Merlín alguna vez la ha comparado con las hormonas en la adolescencia.

-En "la Estrella" estudiamos las cuatro partes fundamentales de la H. Algunos desarrolláis más unas, otros más otras, muy pocos todas. No pasa nada, esto no es una ciencia exacta, ni siquiera es una ciencia aún-les explicó Merlín a sus alumnos, paseando de un lado a otro del aula. Se encontraban en un enorme gimnasio, equipado con todo tipo de _gadgets_ y armas de entrenamiento. Merlín sabía bien cómo enseñar a los chicos, aunque él hubiera preferido estar en el consejo. Había pedido varias veces dejar de dar clases y unirse al consejo de "la Estrella, pero nunca se lo habían concedido. Esto se debía a su carácter rebelde, y a que los otros miembros no se fiaban de él-los cuatro ámbitos del H son los siguientes: la _psique_ , o capacidad de mover cosas y comunicarse con el poder de la mente, el _morphos_ , o capacidad de alterar la forma de uno mismo y del entorno, el _kerav_ , que es la capacidad de generar energía de distintos elementos (agua, fuego, viento…) y el _thésel_ , que nos permite teletransportarnos, y volar. Sus nombres provienen del griego, y eso es porque nos creemos muy cultos.

Algunos alumnos rieron mientras otros ponían los ojos en blanco. Merlín no era un instructor fácil de tragar a veces. Los alumnos mayores hablaban de él maravillas, pero los de cursos actuales sostenían la idea de que empezaba a estar viejo y como tal insoportable.

-¿Será la _psique_ vuestro poder, o el _thésel_? Tal vez sea el _morphos_ o el _kerav_ , no lo sé.-Merlín se paseó de un lado a otro, rascándose su larga barba pensativo-Los animales antropomórficos tienen un alto grado de _morphos_ , pero no pueden cambiar su forma ni alterarlo, y tampoco dominan el resto de poderes. Al menos la mayoría. También hay magos que sostenemos que todos los humanos de Suburbia tienen un poco de radiación H de _psique_ que los conecta unos a otros, pero esto aún no está demostrado. Llamadlo X o Y, pero yo descubriré como potenciar vuestros poderes y como hacer grandes magos y hechiceros de vosotros.

Los chicos miraron a su maestro sin mucho convencimiento, muchos venían de hogares difíciles donde sus poderes habían causado siempre estragos, y habían llegado incluso a poner en difíciles situaciones a familiares y amigos por culpa de ellos. El caso más famoso era el de la afamada Elsa, que tenía un alto grado de _kerav_ que la permitía controlar el hielo, y a causa de ello había provocado la muerte de sus padres a la edad de trece años. La llamaban "la reina del hielo" porque nunca hablaba con nadie y permanecía fría y distante a un lado. Merlín era uno de los pocos confidentes de Elsa, y el único que había sido capaz de hacerla controlar sus poderes, aunque nadie sabía cómo.

-Merlín, el consejo os reclama-le dijo uno de los trolls que trabajaban como empleados en el templo, antes de convertirse en una piedra y salir rodando.

-Vaya, ya es la hora de mi reunión-Merlín no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sus alumnos sonreían aliviados-bueno, ya dejo de daros la chapa por hoy. Veremos mañana. Quiero que os leáis el capítulo cinco del Gran Compendio y me hagáis un resumen de él-protesta general-y mañana utilizaremos los controladores-eso ya les gustó más.

Merlín recogió sus cosas mientras escuchaba de refilón las conversaciones de sus pupilos, fingiendo estar a lo suyo. Parecía que el joven Wilbur Robinson estaba saliendo con Violeta Parr, la chica que podía hacerse invisible. Qué curioso. Merlín metió todo en su maletín y lo cargó a su brazo con esfuerzo, farfullando.

-Maestro… maestro-le preguntó Lewis, un chico más joven de enormes gafas redondas y pelos de punta-¿por qué no lleva su maletín con un hechizo locomotor, en lugar de tener que hacer el esfuerzo de llevarlo?

El anciano mago sonrió para sus adentros. Lewis… dejó el maletín y le miró sonriendo.

-Verás, Lewis-le dijo, limpiándose las gafas-es lo que yo siempre digo. El H no es una comodidad, no sirve para arreglar nuestros problemas. El esfuerzo humano sí.

-Pero…-dijo Lewis, pero Merlín cogió el maletín de nuevo y le hizo callar con un débil gesto.

-Yo tardé mucho más de lo que tú tardarás en entenderlo. Solo… da tiempo-dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula y salía dando traspiés. Lewis se quedó mirándolo sin saber bien que decir. Era uno de los pocos jóvenes que admiraba a Merlín, pero admitía no ser capaz de entenderlo.

Si bien los jóvenes sentían indiferencia o desdén hacia el viejo mago, no era así con los adultos, y por supuesto tampoco el consejo. "Los Siete" que regían el control de "la Estrella" eran magos muy poderosos y respetados, algunos incluso temidos hasta por el gobierno, pero ninguno igualaba el inmenso poder del mago. Y como es natural entre los humanos, los celos les habían llevado a querer aislarlo y mantenerlo lejos de la administración de "la Estrella".

El consejo de "los Siete" se encontraba en la cúpula del templo, donde siempre era de noche y las estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo. La explicación de cómo eso era posible os la habría dado Merlín si asistierais a su academia y fuerais al cuarto curso, pero por infortunio, supongo, eso no es así. El consejo se sentaba en unos elevados tronos desde el cual miraban a quienes compadecían ante ellos, que desde abajo e iluminado por la blanca luz de las estrellas, parecía minúsculo. Por supuesto, Merlín no se dejaba intimidar por eso. Era el mago Merlín, no cualquier hechicero del tarot, por supuesto.

-Merlín, imaginábamos que llegarías tarde-dijo Chesire, presidente del consejo.

-Sí, yo ya se lo dije a estos necios-apostilló Mágica, una pata de origen ruso que se sentaba a dos asientos de Chesire.

-¡Tú siempre dices lo peor de todo el mundo!-la reprendió Mamá Odie, una vieja y arrugada anciana ciega que era la más directa del consejo. Luego se asomó hacia Merlín, que los observaba con aburrimiento-¡Estoy impaciente por oír tu tesis, Merlín! ¡Sorpréndeme hoy, viejo!

-Eso espero hacer-dijo el mago sonriendo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer. Empecemos cuanto antes-dijo la fría voz de Yokai, que como siempre se sentaba en la zona más oscura. Merlín le echó un vistazo intranquilo.

-Bien, pues comencemos-dijo Chesire dando un martillazo a la mesa-empieza cuando quieras, Merlín.

Los siete miembros del consejo se asomaron desde sus tronos, clavando sus miradas en el viejo. En otros tiempos era muy difícil tenerlos a todos reunidos, pero últimamente apenas salían del templo. Muchos pasaban gran parte del tiempo estudiando los secretos más antiguos de la magia, y otros en sus áreas perfeccionando sus poderes. Lo que fuera en las calles de Suburbia pasaba les resultaba muy ajeno.

Chesire, el presidente del consejo, era un gato con enormes poderes de _thésel_ que lo permitían evaporarse e incluso estar en varios sitios a la vez. Sus rasgos más característicos eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos azul eléctrico, su erizado pelaje grisáceo y su alargada sonrisa que nunca perdía. Junto a Mágica de Hechizo y el maestro Mantis eran los tres únicos animales en el consejo, y de los pocos que había en "la Estrella". Mágica era una pata de inmensos poderes y lengua ácida que había tenido sus roces con Merlín en el pasado y el maestro Mantis era un anciano venerable y amigo personal del mago, que actuaba bajo la tapadera de mentalista en el Gran Circo Stromboli. Los otros miembros del Consejo eran la ya también mencionada Mamá Odie, la más anciana pero también una de las más poderosas, el torpe y quisquilloso Cedric, el oscuro e intrigante Yokai, que llevaba siempre una máscara kabuki y la pulcra y elegante Mary Poppins, que se consideraba a sí misma "prácticamente perfecta" en todos los aspectos. Mary y Merlín eran los que tenían una relación más tensa, sobre todo porque él la había dejado plantada a ella en el altar, y eso Mary nunca había podido perdonárselo. Oculta bajo una máscara de indiferencia y altanería, la maga observaba a su antiguo amor soterrando su resentimiento.

-Bueno…-Merlín dio una palmada y sacó de su maletín unos pergaminos, ajustándose bien las gafas para examinarlos-mi tesis es sencilla, aunque su conclusión puede tener un tinte innovador… e incluso violento.

-Ya… también es muy ambiciosa-comentó Mary desde arriba, acariciando la cabeza de loro verde de su paraguas.

-Concuerrdo-añadió Mágica, mirándola con complicidad. La pata detestaba al mago desde hacía tiempo.

-La última vez que compadeciste aquí no estuvimos muy de acuerdo en nuestros puntos de vista-comentó el gato Chesire, mirando a sus compañeros-esperamos que tengas más pruebas de tus argumentos.

-Una teoría es una teoría, estimado Ches-dijo Merlín cogiendo una mesa de un lado de la estancia y colocando sus pergaminos en ella-pero hoy sí espero convenceros.

-Ya…-Mary sacó un espejito y se miró el maquillaje, coqueta. Se dio cuenta de que Mamá Odie y Yokai la miraban de reojo.

-Vamos a ver…-Merlín sacó un pergamino con extraños dibujos en un lenguaje antiguo, que conocían a la perfección todos ellos-el Doomulacrum, el antiguo libro de los muertos.

-Madre mía-Mary Poppins miró hacia la cúpula fingiendo desesperación mientras Mágica hacía un ruidito desdeñoso.

-Eso estaba en la biblioteca-apuntó el maestro Mantis con su voz cascada.

-Sí, efectivamente-Merlín empezó a impacientarse un poco-la vida después de la muerte. El fenómeno más estudiado por todas las civilizaciones a través del tiempo, y el único que aún no ha encontrado respuesta. Creo que todos queremos saberla ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. Y tú vas a dárrnosla, claro-comentó Mágica desdeñosa.

-¿Quieres callarte? Ya hablarás luego-le ladró Mamá Odie desde un lado. La pata enrojeció de ira.

-¿Cuál es tu tesis, mago?-preguntó Mantis inclinándose desde su elevado asiento.

-El Doomulacrum como sabéis habla de un lugar que podríamos considerar parecido al cielo cristiano, al menos en su más puro concepto: una especie de éxtasis eterno, de felicidad absoluta que nosotros no podemos entender-explicó Merlín echando un vistazo a las hojas y los dibujos de extraños cuerpos rodeados de signos arcaicos.

-El Doomulacrum fue desprestigiado hace años gracias a las teorías de Yen Sid-le recordó Yokai con voz lúgubre-sus explicaciones metafísicas se consideran adaptaciones a la radiación H del pensamiento de filósofos clásicos como Platón y Aristóteles. Es pura invención.

-Ya, sí, pero… ¿y si no es así?-le interrumpió Merlín. Como se esperaba, el consejo se llenó de murmullos y de frases de desacuerdo. Mary en cambio no hablaba, su gesto era de desconfianza, y le miraba con recelo. Merlín se dio cuenta también de que a los lados de la sala se habían asomado también magos de mucha reputación que querían escuchar su tesis, como Fiorella, el "Hada Madrina", o el viejo Oswaldo. También estaba Lewis, que se había colado, y escuchaba absorto el discurso de su maestro.

-Merlín, te recuerdo que Yen Sid fue el Gran Mago, y el fundador de esta academia-le dijo Chesire, sin dejar de sonreír pero claramente más serio-te rogamos que midas tus palabras.

-Lo lamento, Ches, pero hablo desde mi conocimiento-dijo el mago, hinchándose de orgullo.

-¿Y desprecias el del Gran Mago?-preguntó Mágica con despecho.

-¡Él no ha dicho eso!-saltó Mamá Odie enfadada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que puede que el Doomulacrum no sea cierto, pero que sí haya una parte de verdad en él. Tal vez no en lo que respecta al cielo, pero hay una segunda parte-Merlín sacó otro pergamino, de color negro, y todo el consejo se incorporó de golpe. Los murmullos de los magos observadores aumentaron también.

-La página negra-susurró Lewis, abriendo mucho los ojos a través de sus gafas de culo de botella.

-Habrá solicitado un permiso especial para eso-dijo Yokai, cuya máscara evitaba que se viera su verdadera expresión.

-Por supuesto. Todavía soy un ser civilizado-replicó Merlín visiblemente molesto-la página negra, que todos conocéis pero alguno habéis mitificado, es un escrito del Doomulacrum que habla de un antiguo hechizo para… para resucitar a los muertos.

Ya no había murmullos, ahora solo silencio. Las estrellas fugaces continuaban brillando de un lado a otro por el cristal de la cúpula, aunque parecían brillar menos.

-Vaya al punto Merlín, se lo ruego-dijo la Mantis mirando a sus colegas con seriedad.

-Por favor-el mago observó la página unos momentos, escogiendo las palabras más delicadas para hacerlo-he releído estos documentos, he contrastado con otras fuentes de libros antiguos y por supuesto he realizado mis propios experimentos y creo… creo que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice el Doomulacrum. Al menos en un aspecto.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Los miembros del consejo de "la Estrella" permanecieron callados reflexionando hasta que Yokai se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió al gato.

-Maestro Chesire, solicito un cónclave inmediato-dijo, y Merlín chistó en desacuerdo. Otro de sus malditos cónclaves, eso solo les haría perder más tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que tuviesen miedo a algo-susurró Lewis oculto tras una columna.

-Y lo tienen, ya lo creo-le dijo Oswaldo volviéndose hacia él.

-¡Maestro!-Lewis casi se abre la cabeza contra el suelo del susto-¡Maestro Oswaldo! ¿Cómo supo que estaba yo aquí?

-Todos lo sabemos hijo. No nos llaman magos por nada-replicó Oswaldo sonriendo mientras se sacaba una pata de cangrejo de debajo de su greñosa barba gris-pero bueno, la curiosidad nunca le hizo mal a nadie, en contra de lo que te digan.

-Mmmm…-Lewis reflexionó las palabras del viejo mientras Merlín esperaba sentado en el suelo a que volviera el consejo. Finalmente el chico se acercó a Oswaldo-Maestro…

-¿Hum?-Oswaldo volvió a girarse a él con aburrimiento.

-Maestro… ¿qué les da miedo?-preguntó Lewis preocupado. Los ojos del mago brillaron como las estrellas del cielo.

-Que tenga razón Lewis, eso les da miedo ¿Te imaginas cuántas cosas cambiarían si los textos profanos del Doomulacrum fuesen ciertos? Doscientos años de la nueva historia humana podrían no ser nada en comparación a lo que vendría… o podría irse todo al cuerno.

Lewis tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras, mientras el consejo volvía a ocupar sus asientos con su petulancia habitual. Merlín se levantó lentamente y se encaró a ellos, que le miraron severos. Fue Yokai quien nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Mago Merlín-dijo con su voz fría y resonante-el Doomulacrum fue un libro blasfemo de peligrosas ideas que perteneció al Rey del Mal, y como tal cuenta con el desacuerdo del gobierno…

-Pero no de esta escuela ¿no es cierto?-replicó Merlín agudo. Mamá Odie soltó una risita, mirándole satisfecha.

-No, eso es cierto-concedió Yokai- pero la "Estrella Azul" busca pruebas empíricas del poder de la magia, no solo simples teorías. Mientras no…

-¡Tengo pruebas! ¡Puedo hacerlo!-le volvió a interrumpir Merlín. Pese a llevar máscara, cualquiera de los presentes pudo percibir el enfado de Yokai-dice el libro "las almas de los hombres flotarán en el túnel del espectro, pero si no llegan al valle si no que escogen un camino recto y las palabras escritas en sangre lees desde su consciente verbo, la carne será carne, y el tiempo, tiempo"…

-Merlín…-Mary miró a los otros miembros del consejo, que también parecían alterados. Mágica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y Yokai cruzaba las yemas de sus dedos.

-Creo que a lo que se refiere es a que el alma del muerto en cuestión se puede atrapar antes de que pase a la otra vida, o en todo caso desaparezca, lo que significaría que podemos evitar la muerte de aquellos a los que efectuemos el conjuro-siguió el mago muy convencido.

-¡Merlín!-Mary se incorporó, había muchos magos a bajo escuchando, la situación estaba fuera de control.

-Lo único que me falta es un conjuro, pero desgraciadamente el Doomulacrum no nos habla de ello. He analizado todos sus códigos y no hay nada, ni una pista, tan solo habla de un viejo colgante en el que se grabó un nombre…

-¡MERLÍN!-el grito de Mary Poppins resonó por toda la sala, y varios de los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos, pues fue muy agudo. Merlín levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Mary respiraba entrecortadamente, y parecía muy nerviosa. Sus compañeros exhibían también expresiones de enfado o miedo-Merlín… ese libro… está vetado… y lo sabes.

Merlín miró a un lado y a otro, con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó, molesto.

-Nos preocupa la influencia que el Doomulacrum esté teniendo en usted, Merlín-Yoaki tomó el relevo de Mary, que parecía estar intentando recuperar su autocontrol-el Doomulacrum ha arrastrado a muchos buenos magos y hechiceros por el mal camino. Recuerde a Mim…

Merlín miró al suelo murmurando palabras incomprensibles en desacuerdo.

-¡Escúchale Merlín!-gritó Mamá Odie reprendiéndolo como a un niño pequeño.

-De todas formas, lo que usted presenta es un experimento, y como tal puede pedir que sea sometido a la aprobación de este consejo-siguió Yokai impertérrito.

-¿A votación?-Merlín miró a los magos perplejo-¡Ni siquiera me habéis dejado explicar el concepto!

-Hemos leído el Domulacrum mago, sabemos de qué va esto-replicó Mágica de Hechizo agitando sus largas pestañas negras.

-Dejadme que os diga que estáis siendo poco honestos-Merlín sonrió con suficiencia, amargado-de sobra sé que tú, Mágica, no sabes leer proteico, y tampoco saben Cedric ni la señorita Poppins-los aludidos alzaron las cejas, visiblemente ofendidos-solo habéis seguido las enseñanzas de otro manual, el de Yen Sid, que dice que el Doomulacrum es un cuento. Pero yo no lo creo.

-Merlín, modérate-le pidió Chesire preocupado.

-El miedo al cambio, el miedo al descubrimiento es lo que os está bloqueando. A que no sea un miembro del consejo el que alcance a profundizar más en la magia-siguió Merlín, incapaz de contener su rabia.

-Noto resentimiento en esas palabras-apuntó Yokai con voz vacua.

-¡Puede ser cierto!-exclamó Merlín alzando mucho los brazos. Los otros magos observadores sonrieron, conocían bien su temperamento. Merlín solía estar muy calmado, pero si había alguien capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas esos eran los siete miembros-¡La humanidad ha avanzado mucho en estos tiempos, y algunos cometen el error de pensar que demasiado, pero no es cierto! ¡Aún nos queda mucho por explorar, mucho por entender! ¡El espacio es infinito, por lo tanto también lo es el conocimiento!

-Arrogante-Mágica escupió su insulto mientras se echaba para atrás su grasiento cabello.

-Oh Merlín…-Mary negó con la cabeza, conmocionada.

-La puerta hacia la muerte es una posible entrada a ese conocimiento, y mientras sea posible abrirla, yo seguiré insistiendo ¡ _Scientia est vita_! ¡ _Inscitia supertistitiones mortem_! ¡Hasta mi último aliento!-cogió el pergamino y se lo enseñó al consejo, impaciente-solo necesito una de las salas místicas y un sujeto de pruebas, hay muchos cadáveres en Suburbia para elegir, por cierto. Habrá que emplear magia arcana, pero el templo está preparado para soportarla.

-¡Ya basta Merlín!-Mary volvió a hablar, y esta vez muy en serio-estás completamente descontrolado, sabes que esto no tiene sentido. Si el Doomulacrum fuese realmente la clave para resucitar a los muertos ¿no crees que un mago de la talla de Yen Sid lo habría entendido al leerlo? O vas a cometer también la osadía de compararte con él, además de con nosotros-Merlín la sostuvo la mirada, ceñudo, aunque sin atreverse a contestar. Mary era el miembro más poderoso del consejo, y cuando hablaba nadie se atrevía a toserla-¡Si tú dices _scientia est vita_ , yo digo _honorat autem procedure_! ¡Así que basta ya de impertinencias, y escucha lo que tenga que decirte este consejo!

-Nunca debimos concederte audiencia-siseó Mágica.

-Merlín, antes de decidir sobre tu tesis, quisiera preguntarte algo más-habló Mamá Odie con una calma inusual en ella.

-Dime-el mago la miró con seriedad.

-¿Sacaste el Doomulacrum para estudiar la idea de resucitar a los muertos?-preguntó ella con voz cascada.

-Estoo… sí, ya te lo he dicho-dijo él con voz cansada.

-¿Y la idea de resucitar a los muertos? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-replicó Mamá Odie, y por unos instantes la sorpresa del mago se reflejó en sus ojos azules, pero solo Mary Poppins y Odie la advirtieron.

-Es algo que llevo estudiando años… desde… ya sabes… la muerte de Arturo…-se refería a su hijo adoptivo, fallecido hacía tiempo en un terrible accidente. Los miembros del consejo se revolvieron incómodos al escucharlo, al excepción de Yokai que no cambió su postura ni un ápice.

-Gracias-Mamá Odie se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y se limpió las gafas de sol, dejando a la luz unos instantes su blanquecinos ojos ciegos. El gato Chesire tomó entonces el relevo.

-Bien, siete miembros del consejo, sometámoslo a votación-unas esferas azules se iluminaron al lado de los asientos. Cada uno cogió la suya-a favor de la tesis de Merlín…

Mamá Odie lanzó su esfera hacia la cúpula. La bola se fue volando hasta quedar posada encima, y luego flotó de un lado a otro, etérea. También lanzó la suya el maestro Mantis, que inclinó su cabeza hacia Merlín con respeto.

-Bien… ¿en contra?-dijo Chesire. Mágica lanzó la esfera en el momento justo en que él lo dijo. Las de Mary Poppins, Yokai y el brujo Cedric no tardaron en unirse, pero se volvieron rojas y absorbieron las azules de Mamá Odie y Mantis. Chesire sonrió con aparente indiferencia-yo prefiero abstenerme en esto. Así que por cuatro votos en contra de dos a favor y uno en blanco, tu tesis es denegada Merlín, al igual que tu solicitud de experimento.

-¡Cojones!-Merlín le pegó una patada al taburete, que rodó hasta el extremo de la sala donde estaban Lewis y Oswaldo.

-Grosero…-dijo Mágica llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Puedes retirarte-le dijo Mary a Merlín mirándole con dureza, aunque en su interior sentía compasión por él. Merlín se dio la vuelta, recogiendo sus pergaminos sin decir nada, y se alejó hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas-Merlín-le llamó Mary de nuevo. El mago se giró extrañado-y devuelve el libro a su lugar. Hoy mismo.

Merlín lo pensó unos momentos y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella, de nuevo muy serio.

-Buenos días, caballeros-dijo antes de marcharse.

-¡Nunca falla! ¡No nos ha pasado nada más entretenido en toda la semana!-exclamó Mamá Odie, riendo.

Merlín caminó por los pasillos de las entrañas del templo, cogió el tubo de aire que conducía a los niveles más altos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, gruñendo. No podía soportar la arrogancia de los miembros del consejo. Tan engreídos, tan ignorantes. Solo buscaban el control de la magia que conocían, aquello que sabían que les resultaría fácil y les serviría a corto plazo. Pero él tenía otra visión… una visión mucho más amplia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Merlín otra vez aquí, dispuesto a desordenarme todo mi inventario!-gritó Arquímedes, saltando de un estante cuando él llegó a la biblioteca. Arquímedes era un búho parlante, además del librero, y aunque carecía de poderes tenía un mal carácter que le hacía respetarse hasta por el más pintado-¡Más te vale devolver todos los pergaminos que me robaste, viejo, si no quieres que te arranque un dedo con mi pico!

-¡No estoy de humor Arquímedes, te lo advierto!-exclamó Merlín alzando una mano furioso. Dejó los pergaminos negros del Doomulacrum sobre una mesa, y los miró descontento-¡Esos payasos no entienden nada de esto!

-Ni yo tampoco, y además no me interesa-le cortó Arquímedes con su impertinencia habitual-¡Te lo advierto Merlín, pon ese libro en su sección o te arrancaré esa barba de lerdo!

-Grrrrr…-Merlín notó como la sangre fluía hacia su rostro, furioso, mientras Arquímedes continuaba su incesante parloteo. En ese momento los interrumpió Lewis, que entró corriendo.

-¡Maestro, maestro!-se tropezó con la pata de una silla y cayó sobre la mesa de los papeles del Doomulacrum, tirándolo todo por los aires.

-¡La leche! ¡Niñato de las narices, podrías irte a otro sitio a hacerte odiar!-le gritó Arquímedes revoloteando enfadado y echando plumas por todas partes-¡Terrorista! ¡Pandillero!

-¿Pero te quieres callar, pelmazo?-le gritó Merlín enfadado, y Arquímedes ululó desafiante-¿quieres que te convierta en un ser humano?-al oír aquello el búho se paró en seco y se fue volando hacia otro lado, con un increíble gesto de asco. Merlín miró a Lewis con satisfacción, y luego se le acercó discreto-es el peor castigo que se le puede hacer, él odia el cuerpo humano.

-Con esos ombligos… urgh-Arquímedes se posó en su mesa de bibliotecario y sacó una taza de café para prepararse un entremés. Ya se iba acercando la hora de la comida.

-Si bueno, hay cosas peores-Merlín miró al búho negando con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia su alumno-no deberías haber bajado, las reuniones del consejo son poco agradables. Dan ganas de marcharse de "la Estrella" después de asistir a una.

-Yo no quiero irme-replicó el chico, muy dispuesto-creo que hay cosas que están mal, o en todo caso muy anticuadas. Pero eso lo podemos cambiar.

-Ya…-Merlín sonrió con ternura y le rascó la cabeza, pero luego pareció recordar algo y se alejó de él, regresando a su expresión de amargura y descontento-mira Lewis, el Doomulacrum es un libro muy antiguo, ya lo tenían los nativos de este mundo antes de que nosotros llegáramos allá por el año 10, así que entiende mi interés por estudiarlo.

-Te puedes estudiar las páginas amarillas también, cansino-gritó Arquímedes desde el fondo de la sala, sin poder contenerse.

-Ese asunto de resucitar a los muertos…-Lewis bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado-si me lo permitís, maestro… ¿no es muy parecido eso a la magia negra?

-Sí, suena parecido al vudú, eso es cierto, pero es porque se le da un enfoque equivocado-explicó Merlín, contento de que el chico quisiera escucharlo. Al menos alguien lo hacía-verás, el vudú habla de la muerte como algo doloroso y truculento, y en un principio eso hace también el Doomulacrum, el Rey del Mal lo leyó por eso, pero no es así, para nada. El Doomulacrum habla de la muerte como algo bueno, como un paso necesario para llegar a otro estado mejor… como un viaje.

-Y usted cree que al menos se puede detener ese viaje si se coge con tiempo-dedujo sabiamente Lewis. Realmente era un chico muy inteligente.

-Sí… eso creo-Merlín se rascó el brazo inconscientemente. Las heridas de los pinchazos de morfina aún estaban allí, podía incluso hundir un poco sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no montas una agencia de no-muertos? Los de las funerarias te odiarán-comentó Arquímedes leyendo una revista de casitas en los árboles con aburrimiento.

-¿Y tú por qué no te vas a la…?-empezó Merlín, pero Lewis le detuvo plantándole un pergamino en la cara.

-Este. Usted dijo que hay un hechizo-dijo, mirando las letras-yo no sé leerlo.

-Son lenguas antiguas, originarias de este planeta-explicó Merlín rascándose la barba-solo unos pocos las conocemos.

-¿Podría enseñarme?-preguntó Lewis, muy intenso. El chico se moría de ganas de saber, de aprender un poco más. Algo que a Merlín le gustaba, sin duda. Pero no era tan fácil.

-No creo…-replicó el anciano, indeciso.

-¿Por qué no?-saltó Lewis, disgustado.

-¿Eso, por qué no?-apoyó Arquímedes. Merlín estuvo muy tentado de convertirlo en cenicero, pero se contuvo.

-Me temo que el consejo no me ve con buenos ojos últimamente-comentó el mago apoyándose en una silla-y además, esos alfabetos son muy complejos, solo los entienden magos expertos.

-¡Maestro!-se quejó Lewis-¡Yo soy tan bueno como cualquier otro! ¡Puedo demostrárselo!

-Ya ya…-Merlín observó el techo abovedado de la biblioteca, que recordaba al de un antiguo monasterio. Arquímedes ponía un cassete con canciones de monjes gregorianos para indicar sutilmente que ahí no se debía hablar. También había colocado un amenazante cartel de advertencia, no tan sutilmente.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la opinión del consejo, Merlín?-preguntó Arquímedes con sorna, dejando la revista a un lado-si no quieres enseñar al chico, díselo alto y claro.

-No es eso…-se apresuró a decir Merlín al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Lewis-¡Ya te lo he dicho, es muy complicado y…! ¡Oye ¿por qué no te callas?!

-¡Merlín!-exclamó Mary Poppins al entrar, muy ofendida-¿cómo gritas así?

-¡Si no he gritado!-se defendió el mago, molesto.

-¡Sí lo has hecho!-replicó Arquímedes, acusador.

-Quisiera hablar contigo un momento… en privado-dijo Mary lanzando un fugaz vistazo a Lewis, que sonreía educadamente. Pero no se movía del sitio-ejem...-carraspeó la dama ofendida, y el niño finalmente entendió.

-¡Ops! ¡Perdone, maestra!-dijo, y se alejó corriendo.

-Eso está mejor-Mary dejó su bolso a un lado y miró a Merlín con seriedad, mientras Lewis salía de allí-y no se te ocurra espiarnos, porque lo sabremos-añadió la mujer con calma. Se escuchó al niño quejarse en voz baja. Cuando al fin supieron que se había ido, Mary le hizo un gesto al mago para que la siguiese a la terraza de la biblioteca. Daba a un patio interior, parecido al de un claustro, donde crecían naranjos y el silencio era absoluto. Sentados en un banco, Mary hizo volar una de las naranjas hasta ella, y haciendo que la piel desapareciera y se cortase en pedazos sobre un plato con azúcar, comenzó a degustarla con un tenedorcito de plata que sacó de su bolso. Antes le ofreció a Merlín, educada-¿quieres una?

-No, gracias-rechazó el mago, sonriendo levemente. Mary… habían estado juntos tanto tiempo. Pero Merlín no había sabido llevarla. Él nunca había sabido llevar a nadie.

-¿Qué te ocurre Merlín?-dijo Mary mirándole con una seriedad repentina. Él parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?-preguntó desubicado.

-Oh, vamos, es obvio que algo te pasa. No estás bien. Desde hace semanas-dijo Mary con impaciencia, arqueando las cejas-a mí no puedes mentirme.

-Mary…-Merlín hizo ademán de levantarse del banco, pero Mary le retuvo, colocándole el paraguas encima de sus piernas.

-No he terminado-dijo con voz fría. Merlín exhaló un profundo suspiro-es ese asunto de la muerte. Te obsesiona.

-No es cierto Mary… por favor-Merlín se pasó la mano por el rostro. A ella le pareció que tenía muchas más arrugas que la última vez que habían estado juntos. Merlín siempre se había jactado de gozar de una salud de hierro pese a sus ochenta y ocho años, pero ya no parecía tan sano.

-¿Qué te ocurre Merlín?-dijo ella, sin poder ocultar ya su preocupación-dímelo por favor… confía en mí…

-No puedo…-Merlín bajó la mirada, y Mary se quedó pasmada ¿no podía?-quiero decir… no hay nada que contar…

-No has dicho eso-susurró Mary consternada-has dicho que no puedes. Merlín…

-No es nada-respondió el mago, y estaba dando el asunto por zanjado.

-¿Es por Arturo?-Mary no quería mencionar al chico, pero no pudo resistirse-¡Merlín!

-No, no es por él. Lo siento-Merlín se levantó del banco y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, enfadado. Mary le vio alejarse disgustada, y por unos momentos su rostro, habitualmente impasible, dejó entrever la tristeza y preocupación que sentía por su antiguo amado.

-Nunca entenderé por qué te preocupas por él. Después de todo lo que has pasado-dijo Arquímedes, volando hasta sentarse a su lado en el banco. Mary se terminó la naranja en silencio, y luego miró al búho con serenidad.

-Nunca lo entenderías. No eres humano-respondió con voz sombría.

-Los búhos también tenemos corazón. Pero nos enseñan a cuidarlo-replicó él, comiéndose la piel de la mandarina sin mucho interés-a ti también te lo enseñaron, pero por culpa del barbas me parece que lo has olvidado.

-Oh, cállate-Mary se levantó y se marchó muy digna, dejándolo solo con su corrosivo mal humor.

* * *

-Febo. Vengo a visitar al grandullón-el comisario se echó su rubio cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo con encanto.

-Ya…-el gorila de la puerta echó un vistazo al _passé_ de Febo y lo comprobó con su visor láser. El policía miró hacia el cielo mientras lo hacía, silbando una melodía. Parecía tranquilo. Pero no lo estaba. El gorila, Ajax, le devolvió el _passé_ , y le miró con fiereza-puedes pasar… pero nada de problemas.

-Te lo garantizo-respondió él alzando las manos, y luego entró en el restaurante cuando Ajax se apartó a un lado. Allí su sonrisa cambió por un gesto muy serio. "Vas a tener que usar toda tu labia si quieres librarte Febo-se dijo a sí mismo apretando los puños-nunca debí acercarme a ese puto idiota…"

La _"House of Villains"_ era un restaurante bien conocido en Suburbia, pero nadie podía decir con seguridad dónde estaba. A veces se encontraba en la zona O, y otras en los barrios marginales del norte. A veces estaba en la zona roja, otras en la blanca. La policía nunca podía localizar su emplazamiento. Solo podían aquellos que el dueño de la _House_ quería. Y el dueño de la _House_ tenía un gusto selecto. Febo echó una ojeada a la escoria criminal que comía en las distintas mesas, mientras una cantante malpeinada y chillona daba brincos en el escenario, rodeada de luces de colores, y varias chicas bailaban en jaulas admiradas por admiradores. Distinguió al Rey Candy en una de las mesas, rodeado de sus matones que vestían como caramelos, y también a Bagheraa, el cruel lugarteniente de Shere Khan, que comía en otra mesa con un zorro y un oso. Febo echó una ojeada a las lámparas de araña que adornaban el techo y brillaban cristalizando los colores de las luces del escenario.

-Hola guapo… ¿quieres algo?-le preguntó una ratona gorda que servía en la barra, sonriendo socarrona-¿o a alguien?

-En realidad busco al jefe de todo esto-dijo él enseñándole su tarjeta de acceso-¿sabes dónde está?

La ratona había palidecido, y miraba a Febo con preocupación.

-Sí… lo sé-dijo mirando a su compañero de la barra, que también parecía asustado-yo… te llevaré hasta él…

-De acuerdo. Gracias-Febo se encogió de hombros dejándose guiar por la gorda ratona. Subieron los escalones hasta uno de los palcos de la sala, hasta llegar a una mesa dónde comían varias comadrejas gritonas y un murciélago, devorando varios filetes de carne sin cubiertos ni nada.

-¡Eheheheh! ¿A dónde vais, a dónde vais?-el murciélago se incorporó de golpe, y cayó al suelo de bruces, tirando varios platos. Las comadrejas rompieron en risas y Febo le miró asqueado ¿era idiota? Entonces se percató de que tenía una pata de palo. Cayó en la cuenta de quién debía ser. El murciélago se incorporó como pudo, jadeando, y miró a la ratona y al comisario con sus ojos amarillos e inyectados en sangre. Tenía una voz tan ronca y desgarrada que parecía estar ahogándose en todo momento-¿Tiene pase este este tío?

-Sí, si no yo no le habría traído-replicó la ratona gorda, y el murciélago saltó hacia ella, colocándole una navaja en el cuello. Las comadrejas soltaron más risotadas, encantadas con aquello.

-¿Cómo dices, cómo dices? ¿Me estás estás contestando?-preguntó, echándole su fétido aliento a la cara. La ratona cerró los ojos, muy asustada.

-No…-gimoteó, lamentando haberse atrevido a decir nada.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí parece que sí-jadeó el murciélago, colocándole la navaja en la boca-¿quieres quieres que me me enfade?

-No…-la ratona apretó los ojos con fuerza, el miedo que le tenía era más que evidente.

-Creo que ya es suficiente-Febo le puso una mano al murciélago en el ala, y este se volvió al instante, andando torpemente hasta él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú tú quién eres?-preguntó el murciélago escupiendo saliva al hablar.

-Soy el comisario Febo. Vengo a hablar con tu amo-contestó él, impasible. El murciélago le enseñó sus afilados dientes de vampiro amenazante, pero él no se inmutó en absoluto, aunque llevó su mano a la funda de su revólver, por precaución.

-A lo mejor a lo mejor te hago pedazos antes de que llegues a él-siseó el murciélago haciendo girar la navaja entre sus dedos.

-Tú prueba-replicó Febo sin inmutarse, y las comadrejas hicieron ruiditos de desafío, encantadas.

-Te está desafiando, Fidget-dijo una, derramando la salsa de su filete al hablar-¿a dónde vamos a parar?

-Grrrr-el murciélago abrió un poco su abrigo, y Febo vio que lleva dos pistolas del tamaño de un bate de béisbol en él. Joder, ya estaba en problemas.

-¡FIDGET!-una voz grave resonó desde las escaleras que subían al palco superior, y el murciélago y las comadrejas enmudecieron. A Febo le impactó mucho la mueca de terror que apareció en sus rostros al escucharlo. La ratona por su parte no esperó a meterse en más líos, y echó a correr hacia la barra.

El murciélago miró hacia los lados, nervioso, y luego a Febo.

-Estoo… sígueme sígueme-le ordenó. Él no se hizo de rogar.

Subieron las escaleras del palco, que se encontraba en lo más alto de la enorme sala de la _House_. Desde allí se podían ver las mesas de todos los invitados, y también la pista de baile, donde la chica daba gritos. Solo había una mesa en esa zona, y allí, en las sombras, estaba él, tomando un suculento queso parmesano con salsas verdes.

-Rátigan…-Febo hizo una educada reverencia, y el murciélago al verlo lo imitó, inclinándose una y otra vez como un idiota.

-Fidget…-la voz de Rátigan salió de las sombras mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Febo vio como sus manos enfundadas en impolutos guantes blancos cortaban delicadamente el queso y se llevaban un pedazo a la boca, estirando el dedo meñique al más puro estilo aristocrático.

-¿Sí jefe jefe?-Fidget, el murciélago, se encogió asustado al escuchar su nombre. Eso no solía ser buena señal.

-Debes mejorar tus modales-dijo Rátigan, y el murciélago abrió la boca, asustado.

-Sí jefe, sí, perdón jefe, lo siento yo... no volverá a suceder jefe, sí, jefe yo…-se deshizo en excusas, tartamudeando asustado.

Rátigan levantó una mano y Fidget cayó, relamiéndose la boca, que salivaba mucho.

-Puedes irte ya. Y haced menos ruido-dijo el jefe con voz pausada, y Fidget no vaciló esta vez. Volvió a hacerle cuatro reverencias y luego se marchó, pero tropezó en las escaleras y se fue rodando. A bajo se escucharon las risas de las comadrejas.

-Pfff…-Rátigan engulló otro trozo del parmesano, y luego le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, limpiándose con una servilleta con bordados en oro. Aunque estaba oculto entre las sombras, Febo distinguió su enorme figura, y la corbata rosa y púrpura que solía gustarle llevar. Rátigan se consideraba un caballero, solía vestirse con capas negras y llevar sombreros de copa, pero para el comisario un matón era un matón aunque se vistiese de novia. Rátigan parecía conocer sus pensamientos, pero ni se molestaba en rebatirlos-bueno, Febo… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Esperaba que hubiese pasado un poco más, la verdad-contestó él sentándose en el asiento de enfrente con fingida despreocupación-cuando acepté tu trato, dijiste que podría pasar toda una vida hasta que volviéramos a vernos.

-También te dije que en el caso contrario deberías estar preparado, porque exijo el mismo precio-contestó Rátigan con calma. Sus ojos relucían en la oscuridad como dos faros, y Febo distinguió sus afilados dientes, que componían una siniestra sonrisa. No sentía miedo, se las había visto con tipos como él más veces. Pero estaba cerca de sentirlo, si era honesto. Rátigan se llevó otro trozo a la boca, y lo tragó con absoluta calma. A bajo, la cantante había empezado una canción de amor con tintes de _blues_ , que hablaba de un tipo malo que siempre la hacía sufrir-en cualquier caso ¿qué me has traído?-preguntó Rátigan levantando la cabeza de su plato y entrecruzando sus dedos. Febo vio su enorme cola de rata moverse por debajo de la mesa. Qué asco.

Rátigan había hecho la pregunta, y Febo supo que debía ir directo al grano. Mierda, estaba jodido. Intentó ganar tiempo.

-¿Qué tal estás, Rátigan?-dijo cogiendo una aceituna del cuenco de cristal que había a un lado, y engulléndola con chulería-escuché que andabas enfermo.

-Entonces sabrás que me quedo sin tiempo-le cortó el mafioso, con una nota de impaciencia en su voz calmada-te he hecho una pregunta, Febo. No me decepciones.

-Ya… esto…-Febo puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que ser sincero. Se guardaba una carta para jugar-no había nada… en la caja. Estaba vacía. Y la registré a fondo.

-Ya-la voz e Rátigan sonó inexpresiva, y Febo no podía ver su expresión en la oscuridad, pero no le gustó ni un poquito su reacción. Se apresuró a hablar de nuevo. Era necesario convencerlo.

-Sí, bueno, soy un hombre de palabra, y también de recursos, así que investigué un poco la casa de ese tipo y conseguí las cintas de grabación-hizo una pausa dramática. Sabía que ahora tenía toda la atención del vil gangster-por lo visto Juan abrió la caja antes, y luego encerró a dos personas dentro. La caja no volvió a abrirse hasta un cuarto de hora después, pero dentro había solo una persona.

-Eso no lo entiendo-Rátigan terminó con el parmesano y volvió a limpiarse. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía estudiado, y eran escalofriantemente precisos.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo bueno es que tengo las caras de las personas que se acercaron a la caja, que aparte de Juan y su lugarteniente, una serpiente llamada Hiss, fueron tres. Uno de ellos tiene la cara desfigurada, así que no pude reconocerlo, pero creo que podré dar con los otros dos-explicó Febo. Aquella era su última baza, pero al menos lo convencería.

-¿Y crees que ellos tendrán lo que quiero?-preguntó Rátigan rascándose la mandíbula y mirando su reloj de bolsillo de oro. "Papá tenía uno así"-recordó Febo.

-Sí, seguramente. Aunque me facilitaría mucho la tarea saber qué es exactamente-dijo el comisario con seriedad. Se había recortado un poco más la perilla aquella mañana, por la tarde había quedado con su amante en un parque de la zona roja. John Smith le había animado a dar el paso más importante.

-Ya bueno, por eso no te preocupes, tú ya no te ocuparás de eso-dijo Rátigan, absorto en la carta de postres. Febo palideció al escucharlo. Se lo temía.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-preguntó, llevándose la mano al cinturón donde guardaba el revólver.

-Vamos, no saques tu pistola, sabías de sobra que no saldrías de aquí con vida-replicó Rátigan con calma-además hay un cristal anti-balas entre nosotros.

-No… eso no es cierto-Febo apuntó al pecho de Rátigan con su arma, y la rata rió con ganas.

-Esta es mi casa Febo ¿crees que tienes la más mínima posibilidad de hacer algo? Qué pena… qué pena…tan bueno…-Rátigan miró a Febo con sus grandes ojos negros, y el policía se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una trampilla. Se había sentado encima de la trampa de Rátigan.

-Mierda…-Febo saltó lejos de la silla en un momento, alejándose de la trampilla, y entonces Rátigan pulsó un botón que tenía debajo de la mesa, y todo el suelo que rodeaba al comisario se abrió, haciéndole caer varios metros a un agujero-¡AAAAAH! ¡NO!-Febo intentó incorporarse, pero al caer se había roto la pierna y otros tres huesos, así que prorrumpió en alaridos de dolor. Vio como encima de su cabeza el techo volvía a cerrarse, y escuchó una risita de satisfacción de Rátigan.

-Hum… veamos-el mafioso sacó un mando de su bolsillo y encendió una enorme pantalla de televisión que había detrás de la cantante. Ella se apartó de inmediato, sabía lo que debía hacer. En la pantalla apareció Febo, tirado por el suelo y gimiendo por el dolor.

-¡Ez Febo!-exclamó el Rey Candy, señalándolo y riendo.

-Vaya, el policía más prometedor de su generación-comentó irónico Bagheera bebiendo con aburrimiento.

-¡RÁTIGAN! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-gritó el policía asustado. Su arma… dónde estaba su arma. Vio que había quedado tirada a varios metros-Mierda…

Febo se arrastró hacia ella como pudo. Por los altavoces que había en el oscuro hueco en el que había caído se escucharon las risas de los criminales del bar. Febo advirtió que había varias cámaras grabando. Maldito cabrón. Pero si había cámaras grabando…

-Oh no…-el sonido de unas campanas tintineantes resonó por la oscura estancia, y Febo tragó saliva, muerto de miedo. Agarró su pistola y comprobó que estaba cargada. Tenía veinte tiros disponibles. Podía defenderse. Las campanas siguieron sonando unos instantes más, y luego pararon, siendo sustituidas por un ruido más siniestro. Parecían pasos, aunque sonaban como el redoble de un tambor. Febo empezó a temblar irrefrenablemente, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar antes.

-Ahí va-Bagheraa señaló en la pantalla al fondo de la sala, donde una pata peluda de afiladas garras se asomaba. Solo la pata ya era más larga que el propio Febo.

-Mierda…-Febo agarró su pistola y apuntó a la pata con decisión.

Tras la pata apareció un descomunal cuerpo. Debía de medir unos once metros de altura, y cubrió a Febo con su enorme sombra. Todo era pelo, y unas largas babas cayeron de su boca, regando el suelo.

-No…-Febo apuntó a la cabeza del monstruo y abrió fuego, y este soltó un rugido desgarrador que ensordeció al comisario, obligándole a taparse los oídos. Fuera, los invitados de la _House_ rieron, aunque algunos como la cantante o la ratona de la barra parecían consternados.

-Je, je, je… fastídiate fastídiate, Feto-dijo Fidget asomándose desde su palco para ver el espectáculo y riendo.

-¿Grabaciones eh?-Rátigan dejó la carta de postres, se le había pasado el apetito.

-¡AAAAAAAGH!-Febo abrió fuego otra vez, pero la fiera movió su garra a gran velocidad, y sus zarpas le rajaron la cara y el cuerpo. Uno de los ojos del capitán se cortó en dos y empezó a soltar sangre a chorros. Febo hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor y disparar otra vez, pero la mano del gigantesco monstruo lo atrapó y lo levantó con fuerza, llevándolo hacia su boca.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡CABRÓOOOON!-instantes después se escuchó el repugnante crujir del animal masticando su cuerpo, y ya no quedó nada de Febo, más que un charco de sangre.

Rátigan se levantó y salió por una puerta trasera, dejando la mesa para que la recogieran sus camareros. No había ningún cristal anti-balas, pero su trampa del suelo era un método mucho más efectivo y discreto.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo-dijo la rata arrastrando su gruesa y carnosa cola por el pasillo. Pero mandaría examinar esas grabaciones, por si acaso…

A bajo en las mesas, tras terminar la desagradable muerte de Febo, la pantalla volvió a apagarse, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones y la cantante continuó con su número de antes.

 _What should I do I'm just a little baby_ _  
_ _What if the lights go out_ _  
_ _And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan_ _  
_ _Outside the door he followed me home…_

* * *

-¡YUHUUUUUU!-el chico hizo un looping en su monopatín aéreo, y luego rodó hasta el final de la pista. Jim lo miró con aburrimiento. Si tan solo él tuviera su tabla…

-¡Eres el amo Buttowski! ¡Tú sí que eres extremo!-le animaron los colegas al del monopatín, que soltó un grito de triunfo y saltó dando una voltereta de su vehículo.

-Pfff…-Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Él podía hacer aquello con los ojos cerrados. Maldito fantasma de Buttowski.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y tras pasar toda la mañana con su madre, había terminado siendo arrastrado a los Barrens de nuevo. Los Barrens eran una zona de aguas residuales situadas al sur de la zona roja, y allí quedaban muchos chicos de la ciudad para hacer botellón, comprar droga o efectuar deportes extremos, como los que Kick Buttowski y sus amigos hacían en las viejas pistas de los tubos de freno. Los tubos arrastraban las aguas fecales, pero aquellos estaban en desuso, y por eso el suelo estaba seco. Sin embargo de vez en cuando había ocurrido que se inundaban, y algunos de los chicos que conducían por allí se veían arrastrados por el agua y en ocasiones habían tenido accidentes mortales. Jim había conocido a varios de aquellos tipos que habían muerto. Si bien Talía y Melphomene eran las primeras personas a las que había visto ser asesinadas de un modo brutal por los rinocerontes de Juan, Jim ya habría presenciado antes muertes, aunque accidentales, eso sí.

-¡Eh, Hawkins! ¿Qué haces ahí?-le gritó Kick Buttowski desde la pista, rodeado de sus amigos riendo-Me extraña no verte conduciendo, siempre tienes mucho que fardar ¿te duelen los huevos?

-Después de que me los chupase tu madre sí-replicó Jim con desgana, concentrándose en las nubes que había en el cielo. Después de la llovizna del día anterior parecían estar desapareciendo. Aun así ya empezaba a llegar el frío del futuro invierno.

-¡Eres un mierdas Hawkins, ven aquí si no tienes miedo!-le desafió Buttowski. Normalmente Jim habría caído en su provocación, y habrían hecho una de sus carreras de velocidad extrema, pero Silver acababa de morir, y él también había estado muerto. Le sacó el dedo corazón a Kick y se levantó para marcharse, bajando de las gradas laterales al suelo del descampado, que estaba lleno de gente. Había algunas chicas que conocía, y algunas le ponían mucho, pero no se encontraba de humor ni para eso.

-Espera Jim, ya traigo las bebidas-le llamó Flynn, que traía dos latas de cerveza-¿Qué te pasa hoy tío?

-Nada-Jim miró hacia otro lado, con voz fría-¿qué me va a pasar?

-Estás raro macho. Más de lo habitual-respondió Flynn abriendo su lata-¿te han rallado en casa?

Jim miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Flynn, aunque fuera de sus mejores amigos. Ir a los Barrens había sido un error, pero tampoco quería quedarse encerrado en su casa. "Qué más da-pensó el chico, sumido en sus lúgubres pensamientos-díselo…"

-Lo que necesitas es pegarte un ciego-dijo Flynn bebiendo con avidez-yo también estoy jodido hermano.

-¿Y eso?-se sorprendió Jim, volviendo a mirarlo.

-Rapunzel. Su madre está en estado terminal, y ella se culpa por eso. Fuimos al médico ayer, pero ya no hay remedio-le explicó Flynn mientras se sentaban en un rincón. Cerca suyo había varios grupos de adolescentes hablando y gritando con música puesta a tope.

-"Tal vez Gantz la encuentre… tal vez tenga una segunda oportunidad"-se aventuró a pensar Jim. Flynn vació su lata con amargura.

-Va a ser duro para ella. Tendré que estar ahí para sostenerla pero… joder, vaya mierda-lanzó su lata a la podrida hierba y se dedicó a contemplar a los otros chicos que había cerca de ellos. Como Jim no decía nada, abrió su lata de cerveza y se la bebió también-dime algo que me anime Jim, porque estoy por los suelos.

Jim exhaló un hondo suspiro. No le gustaba hablar de sus cosas con nadie, no le contaba nada de lo que sentía ni le pasaba a sus amigos, salvo de con quién había intentado tener sexo, y no estaba acostumbrado a revelar sus sentimientos. Le parecía extraño, y ridículo, y sabía que no les importaría nada a ellos, al menos creía saberlo. Pero aquella vez necesitaba soltarlo. Si no acabaría por explotar.

-Silver ha muerto-dijo finalmente, y extrañamente notó como rápidamente un peso le abandonaba y se hundía en el suelo para no volver. Se sintió mucho más despejado. Flynn por el contrario cambió el gesto al momento.

-¿Qué dices? No-miró a Jim asustado, y luego se incorporó-joder Jim, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Joder…

-Qué más da…-Jim clavó su vista en el suelo. El dolor por la pérdida del cyborg era muy fuerte, y no sentía ganas de luchar contra ello. El rato que había pasado con su madre había sido extraño, porque por unos instantes había sido capaz de olvidarlo, pero luego el recuerdo había vuelto, y con él la culpa por haberse atrevido a olvidarlo.

-¿Y cómo es posible…?-preguntó Flynn.

-Le dispararon-le interrumpió Jim. No era cierto claro, pero al menos eso era lo que Silver le había dicho que le había pasado antes de aparecer en aquella sala con el artefacto negro. La esfera…

-Jim tío, lo siento mucho. Él… parecía que no podía morir… quién lo habría pensado… joder-Flynn se quedó de pie, incapaz de decir nada mientras Jim continuaba en el suelo, derrotado y con un oscuro gesto-Jim… joder, lo siento mucho, de verdad-dijo Flynn sinceramente. Jim no le miró, no era capaz de hacerlo. Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, Ryder no sabía que decir, y Jim no quería decir nada.

-¡Jajajaja!-se escuchó la risa de Kick Buttowski al fondo-¡Ahora lo haré con los ojos cerrados!

-Mierda…-Jim le dio una patada a la lata de cerveza que aún estaba llena, derramándola.

-Escucha Jim… yo… dime cuando será el funeral-preguntó Flynn, que seguía en shock. Jim recordó que Flynn se llevaba especialmente bien con Silver, en su fiesta de cumpleaños y alguna vez más que habían coincidido habían hablado y el cyborg manifestaba especialmente aprecio por él. "Este es un buen chico Jimbo. Me alegro de que te juntes con él"-se había sincerado Silver una vez, mientras Flynn reía a su lado. Ahora parecían tiempos tan lejanos. Como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, como si diese igual.

-No sé cuándo será-respondió Jim. "Ni siquiera sé dónde está el cuerpo"-pensó, deprimido. Eso era cierto. ¿Lo habría enterrado el fraile Tuck, como él le pidió? ¿Lo habría encontrado la policía que estaba asediando el castillo? No tenía ni idea. Tampoco se atrevía a saberlo. No había olvidado que estaba en peligro, Silver había asesinado a una persona, y él había sido testigo presencial de ello. Y la ley era la ley, eso lo sabía bien.

-Jim…-Flynn se inclinó a su lado, colocándose de cuclillas, y le observó muy serio-Jim, no dejes que esto te arrastre ¿vale? Te lo digo en serio.

El chico levantó la cabeza, y su lacio cabello se le echó a un lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó extrañado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Jim, te conozco-Flynn le miró fijamente, pero a Jim le fue imposible adivinar qué pensaba-no tienes la culpa de lo que le haya pasado. Por favor, tío, no te culpes por ello. Solo sufrirás más… Silver no querría eso…

Jim levantó la mirada y le miró extrañado. "¿Por qué me dices eso?... Cállate"-pensó, débil.

-Cuando murieron mis padres… bueno, yo también pensé eso… hazme caso Jim…-Flynn miró hacia otro lado, resentido, y Jim le observó con atención. No había conocido a Flynn hasta mucho después de que muriesen sus padres, y él nunca los había mencionado. Gastón, que conocía a Flynn desde preescolar, le contó a Jim que el chico había llorado mucho, pero solo cuando nadie más podía verlo, ni su tía, que lo había adoptado, ni sus mejores amigos-guarda lo bueno, olvida lo malo y ten un gran recuerdo. Pero no le des más vueltas, acabarás sufriendo.

-Ya…-Jim observó un rato más el cielo grisáceo. La contaminación de la zona roja envenenaba el aire y emponzoñaba el agua, pero sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados.

En las pistas, Kick Buttowsky hizo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con su monopatín y aterrizo en el suelo intacto. Todos le aplaudieron y le vitorearon. Jim recordó el primer día que fue a las pistas con su tabla, se había caído en una curva y se había raspado las rodillas y los dientes. Mérida, que por aquel entonces salía con él, le había pedido que no siguiera, pero ante las risas y burlas de los otros chicos él había vuelto a la línea de salida, y había intentado el salto más difícil; lo llamaban la curva de la serpiente. El giro era tan radical que todos los que lo habían intentado habían hallado la muerte. Pero a él no le había importado. Lleno de adrenalina y desafiante, sin escuchar las advertencias de sus amigos ni a su propio miedo, piso el acelerador de su primera tabla, que luego había cambiado por una nueva (la que le había robado Aladdín) e hizo el giro manteniendo el equilibro y sujetándose las muñecas detrás de la espalda. Durante unos segundos no se había escuchado nada, solo el ruido de su autovolante a toda velocidad. Habían sido él y el cielo. Luego había aterrizado derrapando brutalmente, y segundos después todos le habían aclamado a gritos.

-¡UOOOOOO! ¡SÍIIIII!-los adolescentes corrieron hacia Jim y se lo cargaron a hombros como a un campeón.

-Casi me matas tío-le había dicho Tarzán, pese a eso sonriendo-no lo hagas más.

-¡Jim! ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo has podido!-Mérida le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero luego le abrazó emocionada-¡Lo has hecho! ¡El giro de la serpiente! ¡Nadie más lo ha hecho nunca!

-Imposible…-había dicho Buttowski, que desde entonces se había estado comparando con él en cada competición.

-¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Puto amo!-gritaba Gastón, que era el único que desde el principio le había animado a hacerlo aunque realmente tampoco confiaba en que lo consiguiera.

Cuando se lo había contado a Silver en Benbow el cyborg se había reído con ganas, y había ofrecido a sus clientes una consumición gratis en honor al chico.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado? Creí que ibas a soltarme la chapa, o algo por el estilo-comentó Jim apoyándose en la barra y sonriendo.

-¿Te parezco un clérigo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Truenos…-Silver le pasó la mano por la espalda y le apretó con fuerza, satisfecho-Jim, yo solo me enfado cuando no lo intentas, cuando te quedas atrás por miedo. Pero cuando lo haces, sé que vas a poder hacerlo. ¡Habría apostado mi brazo y mi pierna sana por ti! ¡JA, JA, JA!-el cyborg soltó una carcajada estruendosa y Morfo se convirtió en fuegos artificiales que le llovieron sobre la cabeza al chico.

-Truenos…-repitió Jim. Se sintió feliz, muy feliz, y por una vez satisfecho con sí mismo.

-Me voy a casa-le dijo a Flynn, que asintió secamente.

-Tío…-Flynn le dio un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas de ánimo, y luego se le quedó mirando unos momentos-él te quería más que a nada Jim…

-Sí… ahora sé que es cierto-el chico se alzó el cuello de su abrigo y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el bullicio adolescente se iba extinguiendo. "Todo es mentira… es todo una gran mentira… ojalá pudiera salir de todo esto"-cogió el endobús en la parada, y observó a la gente que iba a su lado. Al ser sábado no había mucha, los lunes iba a reventar, pero sí la suficiente para encontrar los ejemplares habituales: el viciado a las tecnologías, siempre pegado a un teléfono o a un juego, la amargada muy arreglada que mira a todos con asco, el abuelo gruñón que se pone en medio… Todos juntos y revueltos, sin importarles una mierda el de al lado. Jim podría sacar hasta un patrón matemático con el que calcular el algoritmo de repetición de todos ellos.

"Es la ciudad quien te mata… es el mundo quien acaba con ellos"-pensó Jim. Recordó lo que Silver le había dicho: nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida. Aunque también le había dicho que merecía la pena levantarse y aguantar el temporal, era cierto.

Vio una madre con dos niños muy pijos repeinados y con el jersey colgado al cuello. Los niños iban sentados muy serios, mientras ella hablaba por el teléfono con alguna de sus amigas de la peluquería. Aquellos niños ya no eran niños, eran adultos en potencia, les obligaban a serlo. Seguro que iban a alguna comida familiar de los sábados, donde escucharían a adultos borrachos y amargados quejarse de sus vidas, y aguantarían a niños tan repelentes como ellos. Jim recordó como él jugaba con sus amigos en el parque, como se manchaba de barro y como se rajaba la ropa escondiéndose en los sitios más estrechos. También como leía aquellas revistas de ficción y soñaba con ser un héroe de la talla de Robin Hood. Todo parecía más fácil, si echaba la vista atrás… Luego su padre se había ido. Y con él la felicidad de ser pequeño.

Ahora se había ido también Silver.

"No le des más vueltas, acabarás sufriendo".

* * *

-Quiero entrar. Sabe que lo haré de un modo u otro, así que sea bueno-le había dicho Aladdín al vigilante de la entrada. El gigantesco edificio del Sultán relucía a la luz del mediodía, pero él notó algo distinto en él, algo que no había visto la última vez. El vigilante se le encaró. Era muy alto y musculoso, moreno.

-Sin pase no puedes entrar chico. Así que largo antes de que se me hinchen las narices-respondió el guardia, amenazante.

-Ya…-Aladdín vio que cerca suyo había un camión recogiendo cajas de dentro del edificio y tuvo una idea. Echándole una mirada a Abú, vio que él pensaba lo mismo.

Uno de los chicos que estaba cargando cajas se detuvo al notar que alguien le tiraba del pelo: era Abú, que riendo le trepó por todo el cuerpo y le quitó su gorra naranja.

-¡EH! ¡Mono de mierda!-exclamó el chico, persiguiéndolo. Al torcer la esquina alguien le dio un codazo en el cuello y lo dejó K.O.

-Perfecto-Aladdín chocó palmas con Abú y luego se dispuso a realizar uno de sus trucos de magia.

-¡Vamos, que hay prisa!-exclamó el jefe de los trabajadores, gruñendo.

Aladdín, vestido con el uniforme y la gorra naranja de los trabajadores se coló en el edificio y a un descuido del jefe se metió en un ascensor, marcando el piso ochocientos. Allí estaba el cuarto de ella. La vería y le diría que todo estaba bien. Y luego ajustaría cuentas con quien creía que era el culpable de todo aquello. "Jafar…"-Aladdín recordó el extraño rostro del visir, su retorcida barba y sus grandes y expresivos ojos delineados con rímel negro. Tenía aspecto de villano de cine clásico, ¿cómo podía haber confiado en él? –"La princesa duerme en el piso ochocientos"-le había soplado Jafar, y él había creído que quería ayudarlo. Ingenuo. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto Razoul y el Sultán si no? Ya la primera noche que habían tenido sexo habían entrado varios guardias a registrar la habitación, y él se había tenido que esconder en la bañera, sumergido. No entendía como no se le podía haber ocurrido que Jafar lo había engañado. A fin de cuentas, a parte de él, el tigre y Yasmín, nadie más podía haberlo sabido… Pero ¿con qué motivo?

El ascensor se paró en el trescientos veinte y entraron varios guardias, Razoul entre ellos. "¡Mierda!"-Aladdín se tapó la cara con la gorra como pudo, saludó en voz baja y espero a que ellos se metiesen dentro. Joder, y llevaban armas, ahora sí que estaba en un buen lío. Quedaban al menos cuatrocientos ochenta pisos por subir, y aunque iba deprisa estaba rodeado por las mismas personas que habían intentado asesinarlo la noche anterior, tendría mucha suerte si no conseguían reconocerlo.

-¿Vas al piso de la princesa?-preguntó uno de los guardias, de cara alargada, y Aladdín agudizo el oído, sorprendido ante aquello.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa antes de que lo cerremos-replicó Razoul con voz ronca. Ese tío medía más de dos metros, y tenía unos músculos el doble de gruesos que los de Aladdín. Podía machacarlo hasta hacerlo papilla en un cuerpo a cuerpo si se lo proponía.

-Jafar dijo que no quería que quedase nada-recordó otro de los guardias, regordete, que a Aladdín le sonaba que lo había perseguido en un coche la noche anterior. El corazón le latía deprisa, estaba en problemas, pero tenía todos los sensores activados al haber escuchado nombrar tanto a Jafar como a Yasmín.

-Jafar ha dicho muchas cosas-contestó Razoul inalterable-pero yo quiero comprobar una cosa ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, entendido-los otros guardias miraron a Razoul molestos. Se daba muchos aires por ser el jefe-pero recuerda que salimos esta noche, y tiene que estar todo.

-Ya…-Razoul miró al techo, molesto, mientras se llevaba la mano a dentro del calzoncillo y se recolocaba los bajos. Aladdín estaba encogido a un lado y no sabía dónde meterse. Como reparasen en él…

Por el reflejo de la puerta del ascensor se veía a Aladdín, y por unos instantes Razoul reparó en su rostro. Se estaba volviendo cuando la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros lo empujaron hacia fuera. Aladdín se escurrió hacia un lado a toda prisa.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás dormido-le dijo uno de los guardias a Razoul de broma, pero él se zafó de su brazo y le apartó. Estaba seguro de haber visto al chico ¿Dónde se había metido?-¡Razoul!-le llamaron sus compañeros, pero él se alejó respirando agitadamente. ¿De verdad era él?

Aladdín corrió por uno de los pasillos del piso de Yasmín con el corazón palpitándole muy deprisa, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Razoul seguirle de cerca. Varias ideas explotaron en su mente ¿estaban vaciando el piso? ¿Jafar no quería que quedase nada? ¿A dónde se iban?

-¿Dónde está…?-Razoul giró por una esquina hasta llegar al saloncito dónde Yasmín solía tumbarse a estudiar. Aladdín lo conocía, habían ido allí a veces y también se habían rebozado en su sofá, pero ya no había muebles, ni jarrones ni nada. No se habían dejado ni las persianas revestidas en oro. Razoul echó un vistazo a la estancia con un gesto de inquina en su rostro, cuando Aladdín le sorprendió por detrás tirándose sobre él y agarrándole por el cuello.

-No te muevas ni grites o te parto la garganta-le amenazó, e iba en serio. Si quería hablar con ese tipo tenía que estar dispuesto a ser aún más bestia que él.

-Tú…-dijo el guardia con voz ronca, verdaderamente infectada de odio-¿cómo es que estás vivo?-dirigió sus manos hacia el brazo con el que Aladdín le sujetaba el cuello, pero el chico le frenó, apretando más fuerte. Sabía que no podría contener a aquel bestia mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Yasmín? ¿Dónde os la habéis llevado?-le susurró al oído, furioso-¡Habla, vamos!

-Gilipollas…-Razoul alzó sus manos de nuevo, y esta vez le agarró el brazo-no deberías haber vuelto… te mataré.

-¡NO!-Aladdín no pudo detenerlo: Razoul le hizo una llave y lo lanzó por encima de él hasta tirarlo contra el suelo. Le pegó una patada en el vientre, haciéndole gemir de dolor, y luego se dispuso a sacar su pistola.

-¡YIEEEEEEK!-entonces Abú saltó de la chaqueta naranja donde había estado escondido y sin más contemplaciones le soltó un terrible mordisco a Razoul en la mano, que soltó el arma. Razoul agarró al mono y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la sala, pero para cuando recuperó su arma él y Aladdín ya habían echado a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Rápidorápidorápido!-Aladdín derrapó en una curva y se topó con los otros dos compañeros de Razoul. Estos se quedaron atónitos, pero cuando iban a coger sus armas Aladdín se agarró a la pared impulsándose hacia arriba y les derribó soltándoles dos patadas en la cara. Razoul apareció por el fondo y le apuntó, pero al estar tan cerca de sus compañeros no se atrevió por si acaso.

-¡COGEDLO!-gritó furioso a los otros dos, que se habían caído debido al golpe. Aladdín pulsó el botón de llamada, nervioso, pero el ascensor no llegaba, así que tuvo que coger las escaleras segundos antes de que Razoul abriese fuego y las balas diesen en la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-tendría que bajar ochocientos pisos, antes de llegar al último lo matarían, o lo cogerían. Abú sin embargo dio con la solución, señalándole una barra dorada que atravesaba el hueco de la escalera y bajaba cientos de metros. El chico y el mono se miraron unos segundos hasta que finalmente Aladdín se encogió de hombros y agarrándose a la barra comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo a toda velocidad. Razoul le vio desde la barandilla y abrió fuego, pero las balas no llegaron a alcanzarle.

-¡Llamad al ascensor!-ordenó a sus compañeros, furioso-¡Y avisad a bajo para que lo cojan!

Aladdín descendió a toda velocidad agarrado a la fina barra y con Abú en su hombro. Aquello era lo más loco que había hecho en su vida, si olvidaba claro toda la aventura acontecida la noche anterior. "Esto solo me pasa a mí"-pensó frustrado. La gente tenía el gatillo fácil cuando se trataba de hablar con él.

De repente Abú chilló y Aladdín no tardó en averiguar por qué: la barra se acababa, pero aún faltaban varios metros para llegar al suelo.

-¡Me cago en todo!-Aladdín soltó la barra e hizo una voltereta en el aire consiguiendo agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. Sin embargo dio un traspiés y cayó de bruces, haciendo los últimos pisos rodando hasta aterrizar dolorido en el hall.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó uno de los vigilantes de la entrada mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Cogedlo! ¡No dejéis que escape!-se escuchó la voz de uno de los compañeros de Razoul por el interfono del vigilante. Este miró a Aladdín sorprendido, pero él le dio un puñetazo y echó a correr hacia la salida. El vigilante que no había querido dejarlo pasar al principio intentó detenerlo, pero Abú le saltó encima y le bajó el sombrero a la altura de la nariz, impidiéndole ver nada.

-¿Dónde está?-Razoul salió del ascensor pistola en mano, y agarró al vigilante al que Aladdín había pegado un puñetazo.

-S-se acaba de ir-se excusó este, encogiéndose de hombros. Razoul le dejó caer y salió a la calle, frenético, pero en el cruce pasaban muchos autovolantes, y había gente yendo hacia todas partes. Distinguió el uniforme y agarró a un chico, pero no era él. Se le había escapado, otra vez.

-¡Me habían atado! ¡Joder, me ha robado la ropa!-se quejó el trabajador al que Aladdín quitó su uniforme, que acababan de sacar de los baños públicos de al lado. Razoul cerró los ojos resignado y se sentó en el suelo, agachando la cabeza. Aquel chico…

Entretanto Aladdín se deshizo del uniforme tirándolo a una basura y se subió al primer endobús que pilló. Como no llevaba ticket tuvo que robárselo a un tío de aspecto despistado, al que el revisor echó fuera del vagón al descubrirlo sin billete. Aladdín se sentó en el asiento que daba al pasillo con Abú en su regazo, y tras recuperar el aliento y asimilar la potra que una vez más había tenido, se dedicó a analizar lo que había averiguado. Yasmín no estaba en el edificio, tampoco Jafar, se habían marchado, y se habían llevado todo ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Tan solo un día antes ella tenía toda su vida decidida y sabía que no saldría de esa torre en su vida. Ahora ya no estaba. Era… ¿por él? Aladdín tragó saliva, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar. Ya no podría volver al edificio del Sultán, Razoul y los suyos estarían mucho más alerta. Malditos cabrones asesinos… estaba en un punto muerto.

-Y yo creía que las cosas nos iban a mejor-Aladdín miró a Abú con tristeza, y el mono le acarició el cabello, entristecido-debería ser más pesimista…

-Uoook-Abú sacó un _passé_ que le había robado a uno de los guardias, y el rostro de Aladdín se iluminó.

-¡Abú! ¡Eres el puto amo tío!-lo cogió y se levantó emocionado, mientras la señora que iba sentada a su lado le miraba molesta. ¡Podría volver a entrar en el edificio! Solo necesitaba trazar un plan-¡Tenemos que volver ahora mismo! ¿Por qué no me lo has dado antes?

-Ueeee-la expresión de Abú vino a decir "ya es suficiente por hoy". Aladdín reflexionó unos instantes sujetando el pasaporte del guardia en su mano y finalmente volvió a sentarse. Si, ya estaba bien por aquel día. Yasmín le necesitaba, pero si le mataban no le serviría de nada. La señora de al lado le miró de arriba abajo con gesto de asco y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, cuando Aladdín se incorporó de nuevo.

-No-Yasmín lo necesitaba, podía ser su última oportunidad de encontrarla antes de que cerrasen el edificio o hicieran algo más. Abú exhaló un hondo suspiro, pero se subió a su hombro-en la siguiente nos bajamos-le dijo al monito.

-A ver si es verdad-replicó la señora groseramente. La ofendió mucho más que Aladdín ni siquiera la escuchase.

* * *

 _-¡TEDDY! ¡TEDDY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ ESE NIÑO?-la voz de Ethan Cohen resonó por toda la casa de un modo tan bestial que temblaron las paredes. La joven Teressa, Teddy, tuvo que hacer acopio de valor y disimular su miedo antes de asomar la cabeza desde su cuarto y encontrarse con su padre._

 _-Papá no te enfades. Ha ido a ver si podía traerme una cosa de la papelería, se lo he pedido-dijo la chica intentando sonreír con inocencia._

 _¡ZAS! La respuesta del padre no se hizo esperar. El bofetón fue tan fuerte que Teddy giró la cabeza, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mofletes enrojecidos._

 _-¡A MÍ NO ME MIENTAS! ¡Y NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR!-gritó Ethan agarrándola de su camisa de tirantes y acercándola hacia él. Su hija era muy hermosa… ya había desarrollado los pechos, no era una niña. Un día se marcharía, y le dejaría solo a él… El señor Cohen se contuvo, furioso, mientras su hija intentaba no llorar, apretando los ojos con fuerza-Maldita sea, Teddy, dime dónde está tu hermano._

 _-Papá, ya te lo he dicho, ha ido fuera… de verdad, lo siento mucho-murmuró ella temblando como una hoja de papel._

 _-Teddy, no me mientas… odio que me mientas-el señor Cohen le había puesto el brazo rojo a su hija de lo mucho que la estaba apretando. Ella apenas podía respirar del miedo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella tenía que aprender. ¿Qué se creían, que era idiota? Mucha casualidad era que justo el día en que volvía más pronto del trabajo (si podía decirse así a que lo hubieran despedido una vez más) el niño no estuviera, cuando le había prohibido salir. Ese maldito crío… no entendía cómo podía ser su hijo._

 _-¿Podrías gritar un poco más alto papá? Es que no te he oído-le espetó PJ, el hermano mayor, asomándose desde su cuarto. Estaba en calzoncillos, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Teddy sabía que si entraba en su cuarto aparte de posters de chicas desnudas y ropa sucia encontraría un canuto a medio acabar._

 _-¡CÁLLATE!-el señor Cohen le pegó un puñetazo a PJ en la cara, y el chico se levantó del suelo con la cara manchada de sangre, furioso._

 _-¡CABRÓN!-gritó yendo hacia él y saltándole encima. Pero mientras que PJ era bastante esmirriado, Ethan era grueso y grande como un armario, y no tardó en quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo otra vez. PJ se incorporó y agarró a su padre por los mechones que le colgaban de los lados de la cabeza, y él lo estampó contra la pared violentamente._

 _-¡NO, NO! ¡PARAD, POR FAVOR!-sollozó Teddy desconsolada, pero su padre y su hermano siguieron golpeándose en el estrecho pasillo, hasta que Ethan vio algo que lo hizo detenerse._

 _-Baruch…-dijo. PJ también se detuvo. El pequeño acababa de entrar por la puerta, y miraba a su padre con los ojos como platos. El cabello negro le caía por la cara dándole un aspecto extraño, y tenía aquella camisa blanca que él creía haber tirado, en la que aparecían tres iniciales: "BJC". Aquellas putas iniciales._

 _-Papá…-el niño dirigió la mano hacia el picaporte, dispuesto a abrir la puerta e irse otra vez, pero el señor Cohen fue más rápido: agarró al niño y lo puso boca abajo, comenzando a darle bofetadas en el trasero para luego lanzarlo sobre el sofá del salón y darle un sonoro bofetón._

 _-¡NO PAPÁ!-chilló Teddy echando a correr detrás de él, mientras PJ se quedaba a un lado, asustado por el comportamiento de su padre pero sin ningún interés en ayudar a su hermano._

 _-¡NIÑO… GILIPOLLAS… ME CAGO EN TI… TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS!-el señor Cohen encajó cada palabra con un golpe, mientras Baruch mantenía los ojos cerrados y derramaba lágrimas. El señor Cohen lo agarró y zarandeó con violencia, desquiciado-¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS ESA CAMISA? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE LA QUITARAS? ¿NO TE LO DIJE?_

 _-Papá-suplicó Teddy, pero el señor Cohen la dio un codazo en el ojo, derribándola._

 _-Ethan…-murmuró la madre de los niños asomándose desde su cuarto._

 _-¡CÁLLATE ZORRA! ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!-rugió él. La esposa del señor Cohen se volvió a su cuarto sin decir nada más._

 _-Te dije que no salieras… no vas a volver a tocar música… ya lo sabes-le dijo el señor Cohen al niño, hablando con una rabia incontrolable en cada palabra-si vuelves a hacerlo… te mato ¿Lo has entendido? ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO, NIÑO?_

 _Teddy miró por detrás a su hermano, suplicante. El pequeño Baruch sintió pena por ella, era como un ángel venido al cielo, de aquellos de los que le hablaban en la sinagoga los sábados y protegían a los niños. Quiso complacerla y dejar aquella pelea. Pero no lo haría… esa vez no. Estaba harto._

 _-No-dijo Baruch con firmeza, y su padre abrió mucho los ojos, pasmado. Desde luego eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el muy capullo._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó con voz ronca. Teddy negó con la cabeza por detrás, desesperada, y PJ se asomó al salón, incrédulo._

 _-He dicho que no-dijo el pequeño Baruch echándose el cabello a un lado con rebeldía-yo soy músico, y voy a ser famoso… ya te lo he dicho._

 _-Baruch…-el padre estaba aterrorizado. En el fondo no quería hacerlo, quería dejarlo. De verdad que no quería hacerlo. Pero le estaba obligando._

 _-No me llamo Baruch-el pequeño se incorporó desafiante, y señaló su camisa-¡MI NOMBRE ES BILLY JOE COBRA!_

 _¡ZAS! El tortazo lo hizo caer de lado. El señor Cohen agarró la camisa de Baruch y la arrancó de un tirón, rajándola por la mitad y dejando su escuálido torso al aire._

 _-¡NO!-chilló el niño al ver su camisa rota. Intentó echar a correr, pero el señor Cohen lo agarró otra vez y comenzó a darle bofetadas y puñetazos por todas partes. El niño empezó a chillar de dolor y Teddy intentó intervenir de nuevo, pero PJ la cogió por los brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto. El hermano mayor aprovechó para tocarle los pechos a la chica. No sabía lo que hacía, estaba colocado._

 _-Gilipollas… hijo de puta… ¡MARICÓN!-rugió el señor Cohen pisoteando a su niño. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y por unos instantes todo se detuvo. El señor Cohen se quedó con el pie en el aire, estático, y luego decidió ir a ver quién era. Era la nueva vecina, la del decimosexto piso. Tenía buenas tetas._

 _-Hola, soy su vecina ¿recuerda?-dijo la chica mirándole asustada-me pareció oír gritos, si necesitan algo…_

 _El señor Cohen estuvo a punto de hacer alguna barbaridad, pero se contuvo. Le cerró la puerta a la puta esa en sus narices y luego volvió hacia el niño, que temblaba en el suelo. Si le habían oído a bajo, seguramente le habrían oído también arriba, y en el piso de al lado. Debía serenarse._

 _-Baruch…-el señor Cohen agarró a su hijo por el brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta el cuarto del fondo, que no tenía ventanas, y tampoco luz. Lo dejó allí encerrado para no decir nada más, y luego estuvo en el sofá del salón, reposando. Al rato se le escuchó marcharse, debía de irse al bar una vez más._

 _Baruch (aunque él preferiría Billy) esperó a escuchar como el ascensor bajaba y su odiado progenitor desaparecía, y luego utilizando el alambre que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo forzó la cerradura y salió al pasillo, sollozando. Escuchó murmullos en el cuarto de PJ, parecía que su hermano discutía con Teddy o estaban forcejeando, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para ir a ver qué pasaba. TJ le caía mal, era como su padre pero débil. Un drogadicto, y un fracasado. El señor Cohen era también eso, excepto que en vez de drogas consumía alcohol._

 _Billy se arrastró por el estrecho pasillo de su casa mirando los dos únicos cuadros que había, y sollozando. Entonces escuchó ruidos en el cuarto del fondo. Parecían gemidos. Sabía lo que eso significaba._

 _-¿Mamá…?-el niño se asomó, preocupado._

 _-Baruch… mi niño-la señora Cohen estaba totalmente desnuda, y se pasaba la mano por su vagina mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados. El niño tragó saliva… no le gustaba su madre en aquel estado._

 _-Mamá… es que papá…-empezó._

 _-Lo sé… lo sé-ella extendió sus brazos, y Baruch subió a la cama y fue hasta ella, apoyando la cabeza en sus pechos. Aunque era niño, aquello le hacía sentir raro. Ya tenía ocho años… La señora Cohen pasó sus manos por el pelo del niño y lo olfateó, extasiada. Luego llevó sus manos al pantalón de Baruch y se lo bajó, acariciándole sus genitales-pero él tardará mucho en volver… podemos olvidarlo…_

 _-Mamá…-Baruch veía todo aquello muy extraño, su madre llevaba haciéndolo semanas, y siempre acababa sintiéndose muy raro. Pero lo que ella hizo aquel día fue más allá de lo que hasta entonces había pasado._

 _-¿Por qué no colocas tu cosita dentro de mami, y me haces pasar un buen rato? Vamos Baruch… mi niño…-la señora Cohen lamió por detrás de la oreja al crio, que se fijó en sus tremendas ojeras y su aspecto pálido. Parecía no haber salido en semanas. Por no hablar de los morados, que al igual que él presentaba en el costado y los brazos._

 _-Vale…-Billy se colocó enfrente de su madre e hizo lo que ella le había pedido. La escuchó gemir de nuevo, satisfecha, y se sintió más calmado. Aquello del pito parecía arreglarlo todo…_

Luego habían venido otras muchas chicas, romances apasionados, la fama, las drogas, y el propio Spencer, pero Billy nunca había podido llenar aquel triste vacío que se había instalado en el corazón desde los ocho años. Aquel sentimiento que había tenido de que en su familia algo no estaba bien, de que aquello no podía ser como era. Con los años lo había entendido… y se había apartado todo lo que había podido. En cuanto a su madre… bueno. Billy intentaba no recordarla nunca, aunque había noches en que lloraba intentando olvidarlo. Él la quería, y se decía así mismo que no era algo tan malo, pero en el fondo sentía verdadero asco y horror hacia su propio pasado.

Billy observó desde el cristal del piso la gris Suburbia, que se había sumido en la niebla. ¿No habían dicho que haría mejor tiempo? No se acordaba. Para él el mal tiempo era constante. Tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas, y sujetaba un vaso de Everclear en la mano. Era lo más fuerte que tenía, y se había sacado dos botellas. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando estaba con Spencer, Billy olvidaba el dolor del pasado. Olvidaba que era una súper estrella, que debían respetarlo. Olvidaba su ego, olvidaba sus miedos, solamente se sentía amado. El cariño de su amigo y hermano que le había acompañado desde que se habían reencontrado ya mayores le hacía sentir cómodo, como en casa. El hogar de Billy… era dónde estuviera Spencer.

Bueno, ya no, por lo que parecía. Billy había ido a ver a su amigo a su casa por la mañana, después de que Aladdín se marchase. Como Gantz les había hecho olvidar la muerte de los que habían completado la misión el último recuerdo de Spencer acerca de Billy era la pelea que habían tenido, y su renuncia a seguir trabajando juntos.

-Márchate por favor-le pidió Spencer al cantante, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Dónde está Mallory?-preguntó Billy mirando los premios que Spencer tenía colocados en una estantería. Eran menos de los que él creía…

-Ha salido. Pero eso da igual-Spencer se volvió hacia Billy, pero para sorpresa de este no estaba enfadado, si no que parecía muy triste-Billy, yo te quiero… te querré siempre, pero es que no puedo seguir con esto. Estoy haciendo daño a Mallory, y tú estás haciendo daño a Shego y a las demás… y a mí…

-Shego se despidió ayer-murmuró Billy moviendo los zapatos un poco cortado. El cantante carecía de moral o remordimientos, le habían acusado muchas veces de mal ejemplo y de no tener escrúpulos, jamás se había sentido culpable. Hasta que había visto que hacía sufrir a Spencer. Ahí las cosas habían cambiado. Si se trataba de Spencer, la cosa cambiaba siempre.

-Y yo también me despedí. Lo siento Billy, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Juntos somos tóxicos. Solo sobreviviremos separados-Spencer miró a su admirado y amado amigo sin saber qué hacer. Lo tenía allí, arrepentido y suplicante, hasta le había traído una cámara nueva (Billy sabía bien qué le gustaba a la gente cuando le convenía), y le decía que le quería. Era todo lo que Spencer deseaba. Pero ya habían pasado por aquello antes.

-Spence… tío-Billy abrió los brazos y avanzó hacia el chico cariñoso. Spencer iba a dejarse abrazar, pero se contuvo en el último momento. No podía, no debía permitirlo.

-No Billy. Lo siento. Probablemente más que tú-le miró intentando disimular su tristeza-por favor, vete ya. No quiero que Mallory te vea aquí. Y no quiero seguir sintiéndome mal.

-Spence…-Billy le miró derrotado. Acababa de entender que nada de lo que hiciera le obligaría a quedarse. El día anterior había llegado a agredirle, y probablemente hubiese pensado en formas de forzarlo, procedimientos legales que le atasen a él por su asociación, pero después de estar al borde de la muerte la noche anterior ya no pensaba igual. Solo quería que estuviera con él. Billy solo quería amar… ¿era eso tan difícil?... joder.

-Por favor Billy, márchate. Si me quieres de verdad deja de hacerme daño-le pidió Spencer, casi suplicante. En su interior se estaba desarrollando una lucha entre su corazón y su cerebro, entre el presente y el pasado.

Billy estuvo callado unos segundos, y finalmente se levantó y se alejó hacia la puerta de salida.

-Piénsatelo… ¿vale? Yo… yo te quiero de verdad…-tragó saliva y finalmente salió con la cabeza gacha, rodeado de sombras. Al menos le había visto, había podido decírselo.

Spencer se quedó solo en la sala, con la vista clavada en la puerta por donde había salido él. Olfateó el aroma tan característico de su colonia personal que había dejado en el aire. Que creído era… y como le gustaba que lo fuese.

-¡Mpfffffff!-Spencer se dejó caer en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, gritando de frustración. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable se sentía mejor. Ya era hora, para variar.

Recordó su primer beso con Billy a los quince años, Cobra tenía veinte. Había sido en el nuevo chalet que se había comprado con el dinero de su primer disco en solitario. La familia se había marchado, y el por aquel entonces único mayordomo tenía el día libre. Solo habían estado ellos dos, jugando con la consola y nadando en la piscina. Y al estar fuera secándose Billy le había besado, y Spencer, impactado al principio, luego seducido, le había correspondido al beso. Él ya sabía que le gustaban los chicos desde hacía tiempo, más que las chicas al menos, pero aquello acababa de confirmárselo. Tras el beso vinieron caricias y abrazos, y un verano tan loco y lleno de aventuras y risas como de ternura. Pensándolo, había sido extraño. Pero también había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

-Joder Billy… como te odio-pensó el chico, mirando al techo con la mente en blanco. Aunque en realidad estaba lleno de él.

Billy se había subido a su limusina y había sacado un sobre lleno de heroína, listo para pinchársela, pero algo le hizo detenerse y examinarla un rato.

-Solo me harás sentir peor…-le dijo Billy al sobre con voz trémula. Mejoraría un rato, pero luego… eso si no se le iba la mano.

Finalmente Billy tomó una decisión, que le había llevado a ordenar a su chófer que lo llevase al mismo sitio en el que había dejado a Aladdín a aquella mañana, y terminase bebiéndose el Everclear en el piso del muchacho, mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle con gesto sombrío y el brazo apoyado en el cristal. Recordó que su padre hacía eso a veces, cuando estaba borracho, e inmediatamente cambió de posición.

-¿Billy? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Aladdín se quedó a cuadros al entrar y encontrarse al cantante sentado en su sofá, con las dos botellas vacías en el suelo. Abú saltó del hombro del chico y se tiró sobre Billy, dándole tirones a su perfecto cabello.

-¡AU! ¡AY! ¡Para monito! ¡Vengo en son de paz! ¡AAAAU!-Billy intentó quitárselo de encima pero Abú le mordisqueó las cejas y le arañó la cara. Aladdín se tomó su tiempo antes de detener a su simio guardián.

-Abú, vale ya. Es… un amigo-dijo. Abú alzó una ceja, interrogante, y Billy suspiró aliviado cuando el mono se echó a un lado, sin dejar de observarlo, receloso.

-Gracias… ¡Ay!... colega…-Billy se incorporó y le ofreció su mano a Aladdín para que chocara, pero él le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, llevándose la mano al cuello. Estaba muy cansado. Había conseguido infiltrarse en el edificio del Sultán una segunda vez con el pasaporte robado, pero no había encontrado nada más que la conclusión de que allí Yasmín no estaba, ni Jafar ni su padre. Se había cruzado con Razoul una vez, pero por suerte el guardia no le había pillado. De todas formas lo había pasado muy mal al verlo. Dos huidas desesperadas en el mismo día ya iban a ser demasiado.

-Hice lo que me dijiste… hablé con Spencer… le dije que lo sentí-explicó Billy sacando un cigarrillo. Las manos le temblaban.

-Ya. ¿Pero cómo has entrado?-le preguntó el árabe molesto. No le gustaba nada lo rápido que había localizado tu piso.

-Mi chófer te trajo esta mañana ¿te acuerdas? Solo tuve que preguntarle a la portera en que piso vivías-dijo Billy encogiéndose de hombros, como si cualquier cosa.

-¿Y cómo has entrado? Hay tres cerrojos-observó Aladdín receloso.

-Je, llame a un cerrajero. Solo le llevó unos minutos, fue una ganga-Billy se sentó sobre el borde del sofá de Aladdín y le miró con seriedad-cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme…

-Pues… pues no, Billy-Aladdín se balanceó incómodo. Estaba muy cansado, no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Billy estaba resultando ser absorbente y pesado. Aunque por otra parte era lo que decían de él todas las revistas-he tenido un día difícil, estoy muy cansado, la verdad.

-Ya tío, yo también, pero necesito tu ayuda. Me ha dicho que no quiere verme nunca más. Tienes que ayudarme, coleconsejero-dijo Billy insistente. Le ofreció su cigarrillo a Aladdín, pero él lo rechazó. Sí que le hubiera gustado darle un trago al Everclear, pero se lo había terminado. Los signos de la borrachera en el Cobra eran evidentes. Como se pusiera a tirarle los tejos otra vez…

-Billy, lo mío son las tías, no los maric… los pavos-Aladdín se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cansado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Yasmín… Yasmín… ¿dónde estaría ahora?

-Ya, lo mío también, pero es que Spencer es un poco nena, así que tenlo descontado-Billy se sentó a su lado y echó una calada de su cigarrillo. Vio el gesto de amargura en el rostro de Aladdín, y entendió que no estaba siendo educado. Presentarse así en su casa ya había sido un poco extremo. Pero como siempre estaba pensando solo en sí mismo. Decidió hacer el esfuerzo por una vez-esa pibita es muy especial para ti… ¿verdad?

-Mmmsí…-murmuró Aladdín llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¿Dónde estás nena?"-pensó, destrozado. Había registrado un montón de habitaciones por todo el edificio, pero lo único que había encontrado de ella era una foto con su padre en el despacho de este, pero nada más-ella es por lo que lucho… es… es mi Spencer, supongo.

-Jo, jo, jo, eres un poeta-se rió Billy. Aladdín le miró entre la incredulidad y la risa, y Billy aprovechó para ganárselo-escucha colega del amor, sé que te he decepcionado como ídolo, por eso voy a ayudarte. Tengo unos amigos buenos investigando. Les pasaré el soplo, y verás como la encuentran en un pispás. En esta ciudad es mucho más difícil esconderse para los ricos que para los pobres.

-Psch, menos mal-replicó Aladdín poniendo los ojos en blanco-pero suponiendo que la encontrase, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer. No tengo nada que ofrecerla, no tengo trabajo, su padre la encontraría y la devolvería a su lado.

-Ese Sultán siempre ha sido un poco clasista, pero tranquilo. Como siempre, el Cobra lo tiene todo controlado-Billy compuso uno de sus gestos característicos, el de "chico malo", y le pasó el cigarro a Abú, que iba a protestar pero luego se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Una rata es una rata, nunca podrá llegar a la cima-Aladdín recordó las palabras que le había dicho el Sultán el día en que había ido a buscar a su hija con un ramo de flores en la mano-por más que quiera salir del barro, siempre estaré atrapado.

Agachó la cabeza con resentimiento, y Billy le contempló apenado. Luego el cantante se levantó y nuevamente sonrió. Por fin Spencer y los malos recuerdos se iban de su cabeza. Por fin le apetecía hacer algo.

-¿Crees que no se puede salir, eh?-Billy sacó su interfono última generación y marcó un número, enigmático.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Aladdín intrigado. ¿En qué demonio de lío le iba a meter ahora ese desequilibrado?

- _Wait and you'll see…-_ Billy le guiñó un ojo satisfecho, mientras Abú lanzaba un grito al quemarse con el extremo del cigarro.

* * *

El cementerio de Montressor era uno de los más grandes de Suburbia, y sorprendentemente uno de los más bonitos. Para un barrio tan pobre y desgraciado, se podía decir que sabían honrar a sus muertos, y los sepultaban en un hermoso y verde prado donde crecían sauces llorones. Jim solo había estado una vez antes, para poner flores en la tumba de sus abuelos, y recordó que de pequeño le había impactado. El lugar tenía un ambiente espectral, siniestro, le había parecido escuchar a alguien susurrarlo. Ahora que tenía diecisiete años el sitio le parecía tan solo un triste valle en medio de la urbe, bonito, sí, pero lamentable para terminar enterrado.

Al menos Silver hubiera merecido otra cosa.

Era domingo por la tarde cuando lo enterraron, el cuerpo había sido llevado desde la comisaría de policía de Sherwood a la de Montressor, y extrañamente nadie había preguntado nada. A Jim le pareció muy sospechoso, ya que el documento final acreditaba que el cyborg había sido asesinado a la salida de su taberna tras un altercado, pero sin embargo su cuerpo había sido hallado a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y además desnudo (el traje negro no había aparecido por ningún lado). Jim supuso que al igual que nadie había preguntado ni dicho nada sobre su accidente de tráfico, lo mismo había pasado con el cyborg. Es como si se hubiese quedado en su muerte original, y luego nada más le hubiese pasado.

-Nadie lo sabrá nunca… solo yo… y no lo olvidaré, te lo prometo-Jim miró el cadáver de Silver, que se encontraba dentro del ataúd, aún abierto, mientras la gente allí congregada guardaba silencio, entristecidos. El difunto iba vestido con su habitual casaca marrón y camisa blanca, pero las habían lavado y dado un toque más elegante con una corbata de marino, al igual que habían limpiado su brazo, pierna y ojo de cyborg, antes de retirar los mecanismos que podían inflamarse. Parecía que iba a una fiesta. Y al igual que en el castillo de Juan, su aspecto era sereno, como si estuviese descansando… ¿no lo estaba haciendo?

-…un hombre honorable, luchador hasta el final, que cargó con sus incapacidades toda la vida y sacó lo mejor de ellas…-Jim no sabía qué hacía un cura allí, ni por qué se estaba oficiando un funeral cristiano. Que él supiera Silver no tenía creencias de ningún tipo, y en Suburbia era obligatorio explicitar como se quería celebrar el funeral en el testamento, por una absurda ley de diferenciación religiosa promovida por los conservadores de la zona blanca. No es que Jim tuviese nada contra la Iglesia, lo cierto es que le daba bastante igual, de pequeño había creído en Dios, aunque nunca había rezado, pero ahora le parecía una superstición ridícula, aunque comprensible. A todos nos gusta pensar que alguien está arriba, cuidándonos. Eso es algo muy bonito.

-"En realidad, sabía muy poco de ti-pensó el chico mirando a su amigo que seguía paralizado-yo era quien te contaba todas mis cosas… tú me escuchaste siempre…". Algo si sabía, el sueño del bar en la costa que el cyborg siempre había deseado. Le gustaría proponerse que él abriría ese bar en su honor, pero sabía que nunca lo haría. No tenía voluntad suficiente, ni siquiera por él. No le merecía la pena engañarse pensando lo contrario.

-…todos podemos aprender algo de Silver, y es a no dejarnos arrastrar por nuestros problemas, si no a dar gracias de lo que el Padre nos ha dado y hacer con ello lo mejor que tengamos…-el cura parecía estar hablando de Silver como si él fuera un parapléjico acomplejado que hubiese ganado el Nobel, pero no era nada de eso. Jim echó un vistazo al cielo, que seguía despejado pero parecía más gris que nunca. La historia de Silver no era de superación, era de amor constante. Amor hacia su chica, Kida, que hacía tanto tiempo unos piratas habían matado, amor hacia Morfo de quien había cuidado siempre… y amor hacia él. Mirando a los que estaban en el funeral Jim distinguió a empleados de su taberna, amigos de los viejos tiempos y alguna que otra "amiguita" ya madura y arrugada. Todos estaban ahí porque el cyborg realmente los había ayudado, porque si había algo que sabía hacer Silver era calar hondo en la gente y animarlos a seguir, y si había alguien que lo sabía mejor que nadie ese era él.

Morfo, flotando a un lado, lloraba como una magdalena, y su cuerpo gelatinoso se deshacía en líquido a cada rato. También habían ido Flynn, Tarzán y Peter, y Sarah, claro. La madre de Jim vestía de negro y lloraba desde la última fila, la habían ofrecido sentarse más adelante, pero le había parecido grosero. Ella no conocía tanto al cyborg, las filas de adelante correspondían a su familia. Sin embargo resultó que Silver no tenía familia…

-…descansa, John. Que el Señor se apiade de tu alma-concluyó el sacerdote, un viejo perro Jock, componiendo un gesto de tristeza que Jim intentó ver forzado, pero tuvo que admitir que era sincero. El chico se sintió súbitamente consolado de que hubiera más gente allí que de verdad sintiera la pérdida de Silver. Eso mitigaba un poco su dolor, porque sabía que alguien podía comprenderlo.

Finalmente cerraron el féretro y lo enterraron. Sarah le había reconocido a Jim muchas veces la angustia que sentía ante los entierros, el miedo a aquel horrible espacio cerrado, pero a Jim no le impactó tanto. Estaba muerto, él mismo lo había presenciado, y nada lo devolvería a la vida. Su reciente visita a Gantz se lo había dejado claro. Silver nunca volvería a hablarlo, ni reiría otra vez a su lado…

Pensar aquello hizo a Jim sentir una tristeza indescriptible, pero no lloró. Ese tiempo ya había pasado. Ahora era la melancolía quien le dominaba, y la horrible verdad que ya no había marcha atrás.

"Apostaría mi brazo y mi pierna sana por ti. Cuando lo haces, sé que vas a poder hacerlo".

Los presentes se fueron asomando uno a uno a la tumba presentando sus respetos al venerable cyborg. Algunos como Sarah dejaron flores, otros, amigos suyos de tiempos más gamberros, le dejaron fotos o _souvenirs_ de alguna aventura. Jim fue el penúltimo en ir, seguido de una mujer bajita y cabezona que le sonaba bastante, pero a la que no hizo caso. Miró la lápida, pensativo, él no tenía nada que darle. "John Silver: fuiste amado" rezaba la losa. Muy cursi para él. Jim habría puesto un simple "truenos", su expresión favorita.

Con la cabeza inclinada, Jim cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de Silver con total nitidez. La habitual música de bar de su cantina comenzó a resonar de fondo, a Silver le gustaba una canción muy nostálgica sobre el mar, llamada "La luna se baña".

-Gracias Silver… gracias por todo-susurró el chico, y entonces sí las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que incluso muerto aquel desvergonzado cyborg era el único capaz de hacerlo reír y llorar cuando era necesario. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su madre y sus amigos, esperándolo, y luego se volvió hacia la tumba, con gesto decidido-Silver… yo… no sé qué haré sin ti… pero te prometo que volveré el día en que pueda dejar algo en tu tumba… algo de lo que te sientas orgulloso.

Morfo apareció a su lado y le secó las lágrimas afectuoso. Jim respiró profundamente mientras tantos recuerdos fluían a su alrededor, y finalmente se giró y se alejó de la tumba, sintiéndose muy extraño. ¿Acababa de hablar con él? ¿Acababa de prometerle algo? Estaba muerto… pero había tenido que hacerlo, no hubiese podido ser de otra forma.

-¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?-sugirió Flynn, que era el que más lo sentía aparte de Jim.

-Yo me tengo que ir ya-dijo Peter, dándole una palmada a su amigo-lo siento mucho Jim. Era un gran tío.

-Sí…-Tarzán echó una ojeada a las lápidas blancas que iban dejando mientras la señora Hawkins sollozaba cogida a su brazo.

-Os invito a tomar algo a casa, si queréis-sugirió ella con los ojos enrojecidos-necesitamos alegrarnos, es lo que él querría.

-No hace falta Sarah, solo te hace falta más trabajo-replicó Tarzán con su habitual y educado tono de adulto-vayamos a algún bar, nosotros os invitamos.

-No hace falta-le cortó Jim que había recuperado su habitual tono taciturno. Acababa de acordarse de que no había visto ni a un solo miembro de la Academia Espacial, donde Silver había trabajado más de veinte años. Ni tampoco a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, con los que el cyborg también había congeniado. Supuso que o no se habrían enterado o no se habrían molestado en ir. Ciertamente la gente que había ido ya había sido bastante-¿A dónde ha ido Flynn?

-Va a acompañar a Peter a la salida, y luego a ver a sus padres-explicó Tarzán con delicadeza-luego nos alcanza.

-Ya…-Jim vio las tumbas con pena. Había olvidado que los padres de Flynn también debía de estar enterrados allí-vaya mierda…

-Por aquí se sale-les indicó Tarzán a los Hawkins, que lo siguieron con paso lento. Salieron del recinto del campo santo y se dirigieron al autovolante de Tarzán, que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

En el prado del cementerio, Flynn observó las tumbas de sus padres mientras depositaba unas flores en ellas y les recordaba, sonriendo tristemente. A lo lejos, una alta y oscura silueta se disponía también a marcharse. Lo había visto todo. Era su trabajo, estaba claro.

-Tengo al chico-dijo por su interfono, antes de volverse hacia su coche y marcharse también muy rápido.

Jim, Sarah, Tarzán y Flynn tomaron algo en un pequeño y solitario bar. Sarah quería irse para dejarlos solos, pero ellos no tenían ninguna gana de salir de juerga, y al día siguiente había clase, así que regresaron a sus hogares, no sin antes darse un abrazo.

-Gastón no pudo venir, pero nos encargó que te diéramos el pésame-le dijo Tarzán a Sarah, que asintió agradecida.

-"Sí claro"-Jim bufó con incredulidad, y sus dos amigos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia. Gastón nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con el cyborg, y no había tardado en poner una excusa para saltarse el funeral, sin pésame ni nada. Tarzán solo lo decía para dejar bien a su amigo, y que Sarah pensase que todo estaba bien.

-Él era también su amigo, no hace falta que a mí me diga nada-replicó ella con inocencia-pero dale las gracias de todas formas. Sois unos cielos…

Tarzán dejó a Sarah y a Jim en su casa. La madre del chico le dio un abrazo muy fuerte en la cocina y luego se marchó a su cuarto, donde no tardó en caer rendida. Jim por su parte estuvo sentado en un sillón pensativo durante unos minutos, sumido en la oscuridad de la estancia, hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo y tomó una decisión.

Bajó corriendo al garaje y sacó viejos utensilios y aparatos que tenía guardados desde los últimos embalajes. Había perdido su vieja tabla. Era el momento de construirse una mejor.

-Vamos allá…-Jim deshizo los engranajes de varios de los aparatos, entre ellos tres motores de autovolantes. Necesitaría una plancha de acero y velas solares, pero si se aplicaba y volcaba en ello lo podría terminar antes de Halloween. Dibujó un esquema de cómo lo quería, ya tomaría las medidas luego, y empezó a anotar lo que necesitaba y lo que ya tenía.

-El mechero bunsen… pedales… motores hay dos buenos, pero creo que vendría mejor otro…-Jim se entregó a la tarea totalmente, por su mente pasaron todo tipo de modelos y mecanismos para su nuevo trasto, y para cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo ya eran las doce de la noche.

-"Tendré que acostarme"-pensó el chico, desperezándose. No tenía ganas ni de agitársela un rato, cenaría algo y se iría a sobar. Aquel rato de trabajo le había hecho olvidarse de todos sus problemas, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Subió a su casa de nuevo y se acabó las sobras del día anterior, pues Sarah no había hecho nada más con todo aquello. Dejó la ropa del funeral, la chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca, sobre la cesta de lavar, se las había cambiado antes de empezar a manipular los aceitosos motores del garaje, y luego se puso el pijama largo, el corto lo tenía también secando.

-Tsk…-Jim apagó la luz de la cocina y se dispuso a subir, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. No al timbre, si no a la puerta.

Se quedó en el sitio, helado. ¿Quién podría ser ahora? No quería ni pensarlo, pero temía que lo hubieran encontrado. Los secuaces de Juan, deseosos de vengar a su líder caído, o más probable la policía para interrogarlo.

"Mierda-pensó el chico, notando como una gota de sudor le recorría la frente-mierda, mierda". Si habría y se encontraba el cañón de una pistola…

La puerta volvió a sonar, y el chico decidió hacer algo. Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta la mirilla y echó un fugaz vistazo. Tuvo que echar otros dos fugaces vistazos, porque no podía creérselo, para después abrir, alucinado.

-Jim…-ella le miró con sus ojos azul marino, estaba muy pálida, y tenía los labios morados.

Jim no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero reaccionó rápido.

-¿Ariel?-dijo, alucinado.

* * *

Jim cerró la puerta de su habitación y miró a la chica, parecía enfadado, pero también muy sorprendido. Ella le miró con cautela, temiendo como pudiera reaccionar, aunque no sabía que en su interior el chico solo se repetía una cosa: "Polvo, polvo…".

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-preguntó mirándola con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba revolucionado. "Que buena está… y está aquí… joder…".

-Yo… ha sido casualidad-respondió ella agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Casualidad?-Jim se acercó a ella, apabullándola por su cercanía. Estaba siendo grosero, y se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero le daba igual. Habló en un tono ronco y susurrante, que la hizo temblar-¿a qué te refieres con casualidad?

-Ah…-Ariel se alejó un poco de él, lo que al chico le mosqueó, pero no dijo nada. La chica llevaba la misma blusa que le habían dado para que se cubriera en la habitación de la esfera, y aquella falda que había conseguido luego. Iba tapada lo suficiente para frustrar el apetito de Jim, aunque no para anular sus fantasías. "Sus tetas…"-pensó el chico recordando los grandes y redondos pechos de ella. Y entre sus piernas…-después de que te fueras, cogí el mismo tren que tú-dijo la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Jim arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo sabías que vivo aquí?-preguntó. La respuesta le interesaba, claro, pero apenas la escuchaba en aquellos momentos. Vaya cuerpo…

-No, no lo sabía-Ariel miró perpleja como el chico continuaba con la vista clavada en sus pechos, y se llevó las manos a ellos, cortada-yo no quería encontrarme contigo pero… no tenía a dónde ir…

-¿No querías encontrarte conmigo?-Jim avanzó hacia ella de nuevo. Su libido volvía a estar en pleno funcionamiento, y lo ocurrido hacía solo unas horas parecía cosa de un pasado muy lejano. Él era un poco más alto que ella, y sus rostros quedaron pegados a escasos centímetros. Jim pudo aspirar el cálido aroma a vainilla, que le ponía todavía más.

-Me bajé en la última parada…-explicó la chica intentando alejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez Jim la sujetó, obligándola a quedarse cerca suyo-y era la de este barrio…-era cierto, la parada de Jim era final de trayecto. El chico olvidó su deseo un momento para aventurarse a pensar lo que ocurrió luego.

-Y supongo que pasabas por aquí cuando me viste salir del garaje y subir a mi casa, y decidiste llamar-ella asintió fervientemente-no me lo creo. Me parece mucha casualidad.

-¡Es cierto!-protestó ella, consiguiendo alejarse de él de nuevo-de verdad, pasaba por aquí y…

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu casa?-preguntó Jim dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como un tiburón a la caza de una presa-¿es porque te suicidaste?

-S…sí-ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, y Jim se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. La chica no parecía ir a llorar, pero la tristeza era palpable en su rostro-llevo dos días perdida… no tenía a dónde ir… al final dormí en la calle…

Ariel se estremeció al recordar el frío que había pasado la noche del viernes al sábado, cuando tras quedarse sola había deambulado por las calles y unos borrachos la habían empezado a perseguir. Finalmente terminó oculta tras los cubos de la basura, donde la porquería le daba un poco de calor, hasta que alrededor de las cinco un camión pasó a recoger los deshechos y la despertó con su pitido infernal, dejándola pelada de frío. El sábado había sido un infierno, había deambulado sola toda la mañana, descalza, sin un solo céntimo, y había terminado buscando refugio en un centro comercial, donde se había pasado el día. Un chico la saludó y habló con ella, pero al final lo llamaron sus amigos, y tuvo que marcharse. Ariel pasó el día entero dando tumbos por el centro comercial hasta terminar en un McDonalds, donde a las doce cerraron y la echaron fuera. De nuevo tuvo que buscar cobijo, esta vez en un portal, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo enferma.

La mañana del domingo volvió al centro comercial de nuevo, pero mirando su rostro en las cristalinas aguas de una insignificante fuente que decoraba la entrada, decidió ponerse en serio y no dormir ni un día más en la calle. Buscaría al chico del día anterior, o a alguien nuevo. Sabía que en las iglesias acogían a la gente, así que fue a una, pero el sacerdote era muy severo y la pidió los papeles. Al no tenerlos él quiso avisar a la policía y Ariel terminó por salir corriendo y perderse de nuevo. Así al caer la noche, cuando la oscuridad la había hecho perder toda esperanza, vio a Jim salir del garaje, como si fuera un sueño. Corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, lista para llamar en busca de ayuda, pero algo la hizo vacilar… aquel chico… el contacto entre ellos la ponía nerviosa, y él había sido muy borde… aun así no le quedaba otra opción, desde luego.

-¿No podías ir a casa de una amiga… o de alguien?-preguntó Jim intentando tener más de tacto. Ella le miró algo crispada, y él entendió que no había funcionado-quiero decir, a mí no me importa tenerte aquí, pero…

-No tengo a dónde ir, si es lo que quieres escuchar-respondió ella con voz débil, mirando por la ventana del cuarto de Jim. Daba a un patio interior colindante con otros edificios, desde luego no era una gran vista. Pero Jim solía subirse al tejado para ver el amanecer cuando volvía borracho de la discoteca, o cuando necesitaba pensar. Hasta hacía unos días sin embargo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar de nuevo.

Jim observó a la chica mirar por la ventana. Su piel era tan suave… su cabello tan rojo y delicado… se moría de ganas de tocarlo… también el de la cabeza.

-Puedes quedarte… si es lo que quieres-dijo finalmente el chico, mirando hacia otro lado. Ariel tragó saliva, incómoda.

-Gracias… ¿pero me dejarán tus padres?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, vivo con mi madre, solo habrá que evitar que se entere-replicó él, y ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?-le preguntó. Jim se asombró de su pregunta, pues esperaba que ella se asustase por la idea de tenerla escondida, o de mentir a su madre. La pelirroja era una cajita de sorpresas.

-Será fácil. Ella tiene mucho trabajo, nunca entra en mi cuarto. O casi nunca-Jim se asomó por la puerta al pasillo un momento. Luego la volvió a cerrar-pero… ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Ariel se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-No lo sé. No sé qué hacer-dijo mirándole preocupada. Jim reflexionó unos instantes. "Con lo perdida que está puede quedarse aquí mucho tiempo… ¿te imaginas? Con lo buena que está… follar cada tarde… y los fines de semana más… joder… tal vez con el tiempo…". Imágenes muy turbulentas de sexo y desenfreno pasaron por la imaginación de Jim, en ellas Ariel y él se besaban en distintas partes y en posturas casi imposibles. Notó como por abajo la cosa empezaba a caldearse, así que se dio la vuelta para que ella no lo notara. Tenía muchas ganas, pero era muy imprudente lanzarse todavía. Con Blancanieves lo había intentado y la cosa había acabado mal.

-Nadie se enterará si duermes aquí… pero por el día habrá que ver que hacemos-dijo fingiendo observar los altavoces de música que tenía en su estantería-supongo que no querrás ir a tu insti…

-¿Insti?-repitió Ariel perpleja. Jim giró la cabeza.

-Sí, tu instituto ¿dónde vivías?-preguntó extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza, y Jim se encogió de hombros-vale, tú misma-"Ni que me importase dónde vivieras…"

-Podría… ¿podría ir a tu instituto?-preguntó Ariel mirándole con inseguridad, y Jim abrió la boca como un besugo. "Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba"-pensó el chico. Mala idea, mala idea. Si la llevaba allí la gente comenzaría a hablar y a cotillear, y seguro que el rumor llegaba hasta Sarah. Además él la quería solo para ella. Jim se dio cuenta de que Ariel esperaba una respuesta, no era tonta la cabrona, sabía que algo estaba tramando, así que improvisó con rapidez.

-Yo… iré a preguntar si puedes, tiene un aforo limitado, y no sé si empezado el curso podrás entrar… te lo diré cuando lo sepa-mintió con eficacia, pues Ariel asintió dándose por satisfecha. Jim se percató de que ya era casi la una, debería empezar a pensar en dormirse si quería despertarse a las seis y media al día siguiente-ahora deberíamos dormir…-sugirió, sentándose en la cama.

-Oh…-Ariel asintió, convencida-¿dónde vas a dormir?

-"¿QUÉEEEEEE?"-Jim se quedó boquiabierto otra vez. ¿Pero de que iba esa tía? Se presentaba en su casa de noche y pretendía quedarse en su cuarto, en su cama.

-Estooo…yo voy a dormir aquí-dijo el chico señalando su cama con gesto muy serio. Ariel parpadeó sin comprender.

-Ah, vale ¿y yo dónde?-preguntó con calma. Jim se giró hacia ella cabreado. Sabía que entendía perfectamente la indirecta, pero no quería entrar en el juego. Bien, pues lo haría a la fuerza. Desde luego ella no se iba a quedar de gorra, eso estaba claro.

-Tú aquí, conmigo ¿hay algún problema?-preguntó, volviendo a acercar su rostro al de ella-si lo hay dímelo…

-Es que… he visto que hay otro colchón debajo-dijo ella señalando al hueco que había entre la cama y el suelo. Ese colchón lo había puesto Sarah hacía años, cuando Jim era pequeño y aún invitaba a amigos a dormir. Pero ahora…-pensaba que tú dormirías ahí… o en otro cuarto…

-En otro cuarto…-repitió el chico, enfadado. Vale, punto para ella. No podía insistirle que durmieran juntos, porque había otro colchón, y estaba claro que ella no quería. "Ya querrás…"-pensó molesto. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella tía? Él era muy guapo, siendo honestos. Y tenía un buen cuerpo. Tampoco creía que ella estuviera en condiciones de hacerle ascos… aunque claro, ella era muy, muy guapa, y mejor ni hablar de su cuerpo…

-Podría…¿podría darme un baño?-preguntó la pelirroja echando hacia atrás su largo cabello-llevo dos días sin…

-Claro-asintió Jim, que seguía perplejo. ¿Un baño? ¿A esas horas? ¿Un baño? Una ducha vale, pero un baño. "Vaya con la duquesa"-pensó mientras la abría la puerta-sígueme en silencio-la ordenó arisco, llevándola hasta el aseo. Allí estaba la ducha, y a un lado la bañera, que él no usaba desde los ocho o nueve años. Jim sacó una toalla y la dejó sobre el bidé, mirándola luego extrañado-vale…chica. Aquí está todo.

-Gracias…-Ariel observó la bañera con gesto calmado, y luego a Jim, que se había apoyado a un lado y sonreía con gesto pícaro. Aún tenía una oportunidad-¿no podrías irte?-preguntó ella sin alterar su gesto. Él ya se lo esperaba.

-Estoy en mi casa-contestó con calma-podría bañarme contigo…-eso nunca lo había hecho. La simple idea le hacía relamerse.

-Tengo que desvestirme-replicó ella, molesta.

-"Ya lo sé"-pensó Jim mosqueado.

-¿Y qué? Ya te he visto desnuda…-dijo él ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, alegrándose al comprobar que ella enrojecía de vergüenza.

-Yo a ti también-contraatacó Ariel. Jim recordó cómo le había salvado de que los perros le cortasen la polla en el ataque al castillo, y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos se dio la vuelta enfadado. Ariel no dijo nada más, pero sonrió para sus adentros al verle así. Si ese chico supiera...

-hasta luego-dijo antes de cerrar con pestillo la puerta del baño.

-Puta…-Jim se echó a un lado el cabello, en su gesto más característico, y se marchó a su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó el colchón y se tumbó en el suelo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Esa chica… esa maldita chica… joder. Vaya locura de día… después de lo ocurrido el viernes ahora esto. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Y eso que se quejaba de que nunca pasaba nada…-antes del viernes me la tiro-se dijo en voz alta. Cuando lo contase a los chicos, no lo iban a creer.

Escuchó el agua del grifo correr, y no pudo evitar imaginársela allí metida, desnuda, con su carnoso cuerpo semi-sumergido, y flotando sus grandes pechos. Con el agua fría corriendo por su abdomen y filtrándose en delgadas líneas por su vagina, haciéndola gemir embriagada de placer, estirando a la vez los dedos de sus pies. Sus pezones endurecidos, siendo acariciados por sus propias manos en un masaje lento y sensual, sus piernas chorreando espuma y cerrándose sobre su pequeño, pelirrojo y suculento…

Jim sonrió revolviéndose en las mantas, deleitándose con aquellas imágenes. Tal vez mañana, o pasado como muy tarde, conseguiría verlas en vivo y en directo. Oh, si…

Lo que el chico no podía ni imaginar era lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo en el baño. Ariel estaba sumergida, desnuda, eso era cierto, pero el agua no era fría, si no que salía hirviendo y soltaba vapor por todas partes, y ni se masajeaba los pechos ni tan siquiera tenía vagina, porque una enorme, escamosa y verde cola de pez había sustituido a sus piernas, y chapoteaba con satisfacción en el agua.

-Aaaaaah…-Ariel se dejó llevar por los vapores mientras se sumergía completamente en la bañera, y se cepillaba su largo cabello.

Jim se despertó cuando ella entró en el cuarto a las tres, vestida de nuevo con la falda y la blusa, y aún un poco mojada. Se metió en la cama del chico, dándole la espalda, y se quedó en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, pero el cuarto se inundó con los pensamientos de ambos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a Jim le costó despertarse, y más aún darse cuenta de que nada había sido un sueño, pues en un principio lo sucedido el día anterior le pareció tan increíble que pensó por un momento que Peter le había pasado alguna de sus setas. Curioso que la aparición inesperada de Ariel le resultase más sorprendente que su casi mortal aventura en Sherwood.

Jim abrió las persianas y despertó a la chica sin más miramientos. Eran las seis y media y ella empezó a frotarse los ojos y a murmurar, rendida, pero él no tuvo ni un ápice de compasión. Si había querido bañarse eso era cosa suya.

-Me tengo que ir al instituto-le dijo Jim a ella, mirándola desde arriba sin miramientos-ven conmigo, te dejaré en algún sitio en el que puedas pasar la mañana, y luego te recogeré cuando salga.

Prefería que no se quedase sola en casa, parecía un poco atolondrada y si Sarah la encontraba él estaba muerto. No le apetecía disgustar otra vez a su madre, eso sí que se lo había propuesto.

-Pero…-empezó Ariel, mas Jim negó con la cabeza dándola a entender que no era negociable. Ella se levantó lentamente, y se quedó a cuadros cuando él se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, lanzándolos a un lado. Jim comprobó que estaba colorada de nuevo, y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya me has visto desnudo ¿no?-preguntó acercándose a ella. Era bastante musculoso, tenía unos buenos abdominales, y un poco de vello en el pecho. Todo eso combinado con su atractivo rostro de chico malo y su cautivadora sonrisa la hicieron sentirse incómoda. Ella bajó la mirada a sus piernas, también eran esculturales, y por ellas sí que sentía una debilidad especial.

-No te había visto… así-dijo ella finalmente. Jim avanzó estirando sus manos para besarla, pero Ariel se echó a un lado asustada, y el chico desistió, haciéndose un esfuerzo por recordar que tenía colegio. Dejó que ella saliese fuera mientras se terminaba de arreglar, pasó por el baño para mojarse el pelo un momento y luego, agarrando la vieja mochila que había pertenecido a su padre, salió de la casa seguido por ella en completo silencio, para no despertar a Sarah, que debía de seguir durmiendo.

-¿Este barrio se llama Montressor, no?-le preguntó ella siguiéndole el paso a duras penas.

-Sí, ese es su nombre-contestó Jim mirando al cielo, que hoy estaba mucho más despejado-es una mierda de sitio, por cierto.

-A mí me gusta-replicó ella. "Como no"-pensó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Notó que a ella le castañeaban los dientes, y la miró extrañado. No tardó en entender por qué.

-¿Y tus zapatos?-preguntó perplejo. La chica movió los dedos de sus pies, que estaban enrojecidos.

-N-no tengo-replicó ella tímidamente. Jim la encaró, furioso.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Vas a ponerte enferma!-la regañó. Ariel se encogió asustada, y trató de defenderse, sintiéndose culpable.

-L-lo siento es q-que no conseguí ningunos-intentó excusarse. Jim soltó un tremendo suspiro.

-Pues habérmelo dicho. Ahora tendremos que improvisar-miró a los lados. No había ninguna tienda de zapatos por ahí, y él no llevaba casi dinero. Los zapatos eran caros, más si iban a ser de tía.

-¿Y si me llevas en brazos?-la sugerencia hizo que Jim diese un respingo de nuevo. Joder, era una auténtica puta caja de sorpresas.

-¿Qué dices?-la miró atónito. "¿Pero va en serio? Esto ya es cachondeo". Ariel se limitó a asentir muy convencida.

-El otro día me corté con un cristal-dijo. "Pues habérmelo dicho en casa"-pensó Jim, que no salía de su asombro. Tras reflexionarlo un rato, no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

-Ven aquí-le dijo de mal humor a la chica, que fue hacia él. Jim se la cargó en brazos y siguió andando hacia el instituto. De no ser por todo lo sucedido el viernes, aquello habría sido lo más raro que había hecho en los últimos tiempos. Pero claro, lo de la pistola de rayos y el traje negro era difícil de superar.

Jim siguió avanzando por las calles agradecido de que al ser tan temprano nadie se asomase a verlo, y también de que la chica pesase poco. No pudo evitar dirigir sus manos hacia su trasero, pero Ariel al notarlo se removió un poco, y él terminó por dejarlo. "Sí, hazte la estrecha… ya veremos"-pensó el chico. En el cuarto había conseguido llamar su atención al quitarse la ropa, eso ya lo tenía hecho.

Llegaron a la entrada de un enorme edificio que Jim conocía bien.

-Esto es el cine-explicó a la chica. Sacó de su cartera seis mickeys, y se los dio-pídete la sesión doble, y yo te recogeré luego. Abre a las ocho, así que tendrás que esperar un rato, pero es lo que hay.

-Faltan casi dos horas-replicó ella asustada.

-Ya te he dicho que es lo que hay-Jim la miró con desdén, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo, y la dejó allí, alejándose silbando.

-¡Espera!-pidió Ariel, pero él ni se dignó a mirar.

-¡Te recogeré luego!-dijo, girando la esquina. Sonrió, satisfecho. Era muy raro, pero le gustaba tenerla a su cargo. Había sido un cabronazo, cierto, pero ahora se sentía mucho más ligero, como si la muerte de Silver y todo el sentimiento de culpa le pesasen un poco menos.

¡RRIIIIIIIING! El timbre de la entrada dio el aviso del comienzo de las clases, y Jim se dirigió a su aula en medio de una marabunta de chicos de doce a dieciocho años. Muchos hablaban a gritos, otros reían y la mayoría se relataba su fin de semana para ver quien lo había pasado mejor. Si Jim les contara…

-¡Jim, tío! ¡Es el primer día que te veo llegar pronto!-exclamó Gastón soltando una risotada mientras sus "grupis", tres niñas tontas de un curso menos, le reían la gracia.

-¡Es verdad Jim! ¡Qué gran acontecimiento!-añadió Lefou, un compañero suyo de clase y pelota lameculos de Gastón. Flynn tenía la teoría de que era gay y estaba enamorado de él, Jim se limitaba a resumirlo en que era un retrasado. Como siempre, pasó de él.

-¿Qué tal tío?-le preguntó Flynn a Jim cuando este fue a sentarse a su lado. Tarzán estaba también en la mesa, repasando la lección. Al mirar a Jim, no tardó en darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó Tarzán a su amigo, que ya se lo esperaba. Se conocían demasiado bien.

-¿Yo? Nada-Jim disfrutó viendo como la curiosidad inundaba las miradas de sus dos colegas-¿dónde está Peter?

-Llega tarde. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa?-insistió Tarzán cerrando el libro y quitándose las gafas.

-Ya te lo he dicho… nada-Jim sonrió complacido y dejó la mochila en su mesa, que ahora estaba separada en una esquina, lejos de la de Cenicienta.

-Y una mierda… Venga Jim, te dejé ayer por la tarde en tu casa y ya la has liado ¿de qué vas?-Tarzán se incorporó, divertido, y fue hacia su amigo, dándole un puñetazo amistoso-desembucha…

-¡Auch! ¡Ya te he dicho que nada!-Jim se defendió de los golpes burlón, mientras varios compañeros le miraban extrañados. Le consideraban raro, tan pronto estaba en una esquina con cara de pocos amigos como se estaba riendo con su piña de cualquier tontería-vale, vale, está bien, sí que ha pasado algo…

-Ufff-Flynn saltó por encima de una mesa y fue hacia Jim para escuchar también su historia, cuando apareció Alicia y tuvo que dejarla paso-vaya…-Jim estaba riendo con Tarzán cuando la rubia llegó hasta él y le tocó con un dedo en el hombro.

-¿Alicia?-él la miró extrañado. Tardó unos instantes en que el recuerdo le volviera a la cabeza: ¡había quedado con ella el sábado! Mierda, mierda-escucha, yo…

Ella sonrió falsamente y le sacudió un tortazo. Luego se alejó sin dignarse a decir nada más.

-¡Tía!-le dijo Flynn, pero ella no le hizo ni caso.

-Joder…-Jim se frotó la mejilla. Iban a quedar el sábado, y probablemente acabarían liándose, pero él se había ido con su madre, y luego a los Barrens y… ¿qué cojones le importaba? Ariel le estaba esperando en el cine, y en comparación con ella Alicia era un cardo y una tabla. Jim se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dispuesto a ir hacia su sitio, cuando entró la Casamentera y como llevaba haciendo toda la semana pasada lo echó de clase.

-Lárgate-dijo con voz furibunda.

-Oye, creo que ya es sufí...

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!-gritó, y Jim tuvo que salirse fuera. Maldita zorra, esa gorda estaba loca.

-¡Mierda!-Jim dio una patada en el suelo, y luego se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. La clase y la vieja foca le importaban muy poco, pero si seguía sin asistir informarían a su madre, y a Sarah no le haría ninguna gracia. Jim había decidido dejar de darle disgustos a su madre, al menos si podía evitarlo (tampoco se iba a poner a estudiar como loco, una persona no cambia de un día para otro).

Jim fue a ver al director Porter, que estaba en su despacho conversando con el famoso novio de su hija Jane, Clayton. Clayton iba vestido con ropa de cazador, y Jim distinguió la funda de un fúsil en uno de los asientos.

-¿Puedo pasar…?-preguntó con voz seca, mientras Clayton y el señor Porter se volvían hacia él.

-Sí, claro-el anciano director le indicó que avanzase con un gesto, y luego se volvió a centrar en Clayton-será estupendo, John, le gustará mucho. Te pasaré la transferencia mañana en la cena.

-Perfecto-dijo él, y cogiendo la funda del fusil se alejó muy digno. Debía de medir casi dos metros, y era un tipo musculoso y altanero. Tarzán podía competir con él, pero Jim veía difícil que Jane Porter fuese a hacerle caso al lado del galante Clayton.

-Bien, Jim, cuéntame ¿qué has hecho esta vez?-preguntó el director Porter revolviendo los papeles de su mesa en busca de unos documentos-hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pensaba que te estabas reformando.

-Ya. No creo-Jim se sentó en el asiento de enfrente del director y le observó atentamente. Porter parecía un viejo chiflado, pero al parecer era un genio, había escrito varios libros de bilogía evolutiva y había destinado todos sus beneficios a la fundación de un instituto público, donde educar a los jóvenes de la zona roja con los mejores medios. El Porter mantenía sus puertas abiertas a todo el mundo, pero muchos padres se negaban a enviar a sus hijos allí, según creía el director por miedo a que realmente pudieran hacerlos hombres de provecho.

-Tengo un montón de pagos con atraso, estoy hecho un lío-comento el viejo director rebuscando entre varios archivos-y encima hoy Nathalie no viene. Mala suerte la mía…

Jim decidió ir al grano antes de que el viejo lo liase a buscar sus documentos.

-Escuche… señor. He venido por la Casa… la clase de Lengua. Llevan sin dejarme entrar en ella toda la semana pasada, y escribieron a mi madre. Quiero volver a ir, pero ella no me deja…

-Ya. La señora Lau ya me informó de que tu comportamiento en sus clases era… ¿cómo lo describió?... ah, "siniestro y obsceno". Lo siento hijo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Qué no?-saltó Jim enfadado-¡Pero usted es el director…!

-Sí, pero tú te has metido en ese lío solito, y solito tendrás que salir de él-replicó Porter con calma. Parecía que por fin había encontrado los documentos que buscaba-mira, Jim, mi instituto no solo es para que aprendáis cifras y letras, también es para inculcaros ciertos valores.

-Vale, guay, lo de siempre. Pero tengo que ir a esa clase, usted ya lo sabe-insistió Jim ceñudo. ¿Es qué todo el mundo pensaba enseñarle alguna maldita lección? Estaba hasta las narices de tanto listo.

-Bien, de acuerdo, hablaré con Lau-cedió el director Porter, conciliador-pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensar tu mal comportamiento.

-Algo… ¿cómo qué?-preguntó Jim sorprendido. Las ideas de ese viejo chiflado le daban siempre miedo.

-Eso te lo dijo a ti chico. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo-Porter se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo evitar que se notase lo que lo estaba disfrutando. Jim iba a protestar, cuando Ponzi entró como una tromba en el despacho.

Si había alguien en el instituto que odiaba a Jim más que la Casamentera ese era Ponzi, y el sentimiento por supuesto era mutuo. Delgaducho, con unas gafas de cristales amarillos de lo más feas y una peluca vieja y greñosa que tapaba su calvicie, Ponzi era todo un ejemplar dentro del cuerpo docente: enseñaba historia, o más bien su versión de la historia. Muchos le habían discutido sus lecciones, ganándose su odio, aunque no era el caso de Jim. Lo del chico y Ponzi (que por cierto era su tutor) venía de antes. Ponzi era un personaje engreído y repugnante, que no había llegado a nada de lo que quería en la vida, y debía agachar la cabeza ante el director Porter y los padres de alumnos que venían a visitar el colegio y le exigían que aprobase a sus hijos. Debido a esto Ponzi buscaba siempre un alumno en quien vengarse, y en Jim descubrió una mina de oro, porque el chico siempre andaba metido en problemas, y podía castigarlo las veces que quisiera, nadie iba a quejarse.

Harto de los constantes castigos de Ponzi por nada y alentado por sus amigos (a excepción como siempre del más consciente, Tarzán), Jim se tomó su revancha contra el agrio profesor: le metió un virus informático en su ordenador que le destruyó todos sus archivos y le entregó alguna interesante información secreta suya, como sus extraños videos de animales… Gastón y Peter le sugirieron que los usase para chantajearlo, pero Jim se sintió tan repugnado que borró todo lo que había conseguido y decidió dejarlo estar. Ponzi (que pese a ser un patán tenía algún golpe brillante) no tardó en descubrirlo, y llevó todas las venganzas posibles contra Jim, castigándolo, suspendiéndolo y denigrándolo delante de todos. El odio entre ambos había ido en aumento hasta niveles insospechados, llevando a Ponzi a presidir el club de profesores _haters_ de Jim, con la Casamentera como miembro de honor. Era Ponzi quien había escrito a Sarah para que supiera que su hijo no estaba yendo a Lengua, no para ayudarlo claro, si no para que ella lo riñera.

-¡Zeñor director! ¡Zeñor director! ¡Ezto e un ultraje!-exclamó Ponzi mirando a Jim furioso y luego a Porter-¿Cómo lo ha permitido?

-Perdona Glenn, pero se suele llamar a la puerta-contestó el director dando muestras visibles de enfado. Eso no detuvo a Ponzi, del que por cierto también era conocida su aversión a Porter y a su hija. Siendo sinceros, Ponzi tenía aversión a todo el mundo.

-¡Yo zoy el tutor de ezte chico! ¡Antes de venir a ver al director debe conzultarlo conmigo en todo caso!-se escandalizó Ponzi, señalando a Jim con profundo desprecio.

-Perdona Glenn. Es que quiero solucionar mi problema-contestó el chico con gesto de asco, y Ponzi se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo dice, señor Hawkins?-preguntó amenazante.

-Que eres el último a quien le contaría mis problemas, en todo caso-le soltó Jim sin poder contenerse. Instantes después lo lamentaba. Ariel lo estaba esperando en el cine y él no podía permitirse quedarse castigado ni un minuto.

-Cuatro hora de cazstigo por tu irreverente contestación-ladró Ponzi satisfecho, y Jim agachó la cabeza cabreado.

-¡Basta ya, Glenn!-intervino el señor Porter, enfadado-¡en mi despacho los castigos los pongo yo, y estoy un poco harto de tus peleas con este muchacho!¿Es que no sabes tratar con los chicos?

-No ez ezo…-se excusó Ponzi, algo cortado. Cuando el director Porter se enfadaba su lado afable desaparecía, y ahí podían rodar cabezas-ez que… e un maleducado…

-Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo-Porter se volvió a dirigir a Jim-Hawkins, te disculparás ante la Casa… la señora Lau, y prepararás un trabajo para compensar tus faltas.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Cómo cuál?-preguntó Jim, que no estaba nada de acuerdo.

-¡Me da igual!-exclamó él enojado-¡lo que sea! ¡Ahora márchate!

-Ezo, fuera-Ponzi le dio una colleja a Jim, y él chico se volvió hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, asustándolo. Pero con Porter al lado no se atrevió a hacer nada. Ponzi se dispuso a irse también, pero el director le llamó, aún estaba enfadado.

-Tú te quedas un momento Glenn-le llamó el anciano con voz suave. Ponzi compuso una expresión de horror al escucharlo, se había pasado de grosero, y al contrario que con los alumnos, Porter era bastante severo con los educadores. Jim cerró la puerta sonriendo mientras se escucha al director levantar la voz y a Ponzi intentando disculparse.

"Algo es algo"-pensó Jim paseándose por el pasillo algo más contento. Le habían cargado con trabajo, pero había jodido a Glenn Ponzi un rato. No había sido una mala mañana. Pensó en marcharse en busca de Ariel e intentar algo otra vez, pero recordó que tenía la recuperación de matemáticas en dos horas, y no le convenía perderse más clases. A regañadientes arrastró los pies hacia su clase, cruzándose con Wendy, la chica más pequeña que ahora salía con Peter, y con Jane Porter, la profesora que le gustaba a Tarzán. Más que un colegio eso empezaba a parecer una telenovela. La llegada de Ariel y lo de Alicia solo lo habían complicado.

-La clase ha terminado. Dejad el examen encima de mi mesa y largaos-ordenó Anton Ego con aburrimiento cuando pasó la hora de la recuperación de mates, mientras escribía en su Tablet sin mucho interés. Los alumnos obedecieron y le fueron entregando las recuperaciones uno a uno. Jim también iba a dejar la suya, pero Ego le frenó con un gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim, enfadado. Como le tocasen las pelotas otra vez…

-Tú no-dijo simplemente Ego, sin dignarse a levantar la vista del dispositivo, pero claramente disfrutando.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Jim notando como el cabreo iba en aumento. Coñazo de día…

-No pienso corregírtelo para ponerte otro cinco justito. Para eso no me hagas perder el tiempo-Ego levantó por fin la vista y observó a Jim con desdén-no creo que hayas estudiado.

-Pues te equivocas-replicó Jim, el desprecio de Ego le hizo ponerse más chulito. Sin embargo consiguió controlarse-pero tú mismo-se llevó la hoja dispuesto a tirarla a la basura. No iba a caer en las provocaciones de Ego, él valía más que eso.

-Hagamos una cosa niño-dijo Ego deteniéndole otra vez. Jim sonrió amargamente. Que capullo era-ya que estás tan seguro de ti mismo, te lo corregiré. Pero si no superas el cinco de la última vez, te suspendo la evaluación. ¿Qué dices?

Jim lo pensó unos segundos. Sus compañeros le miraban. Maldito capullo, había vuelto a engañarlo. Supuso que Ponzi le habría pedido que le hiciera la puñeta, en venganza por su escarceo en el despacho del director. Bueno, ya no iba a poder echarse atrás.

-Qué más da-Jim le entregó el examen y Ego sonrió satisfecho.

-Te veré en los finales de julio, hijo-dijo guardándolo en su carpeta. Jim negó con la cabeza, asqueado. "Yo a ti en el infierno" pensó antes de abrirse paso entre Cenicienta y Blancanieves, que le miraban perplejas.

-Que hijoputa es-comentó Gastón en el descanso, mientras fumaban y bebían en el parquecito de enfrente-le partía la cara, en serio.

-Ya, claro-rió Flynn bebiéndose su cerveza apoyado en un árbol. Peter, sentado a su lado y rodeado de humo, soltó una risita estúpida: no eran ni las tres y ya estaba endrogado.

-¿Y qué le hiciste a la Alicia, que no te quiere ni ver? Para una vez que ibas a mojar, menudo marica-se rió Gastón, dándole una palmada a Jim en el hombro. Hawkins ni se dignó a contestar.

-Tío, tuvo lo de Silver-le dijo Flynn a Gastón, dándole un golpe con la lata. Él aludido se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. A Jim le hubiese gustado partirle la cara en ese momento.

-Yo se lo he explicado a Alicia-le dijo Tarzán a Jim-creo que luego se disculpará contigo, ella no lo sabía.

Jim estaba ensimismado otra vez, y apenas le llegaban las voces de ellos. No contestó, y Tarzán, tras estudiarlo unos instantes, decidió dejarlo estar y hablar con el resto.

-Está rarito hoy-les dijo Gastón a los otros, pretendiendo susurrar pero de forma que hasta Jim podía oírlo.

-Eres gilipollas, en serio-le dijo Flynn negando con la cabeza, enfadado.

-¿Pero qué he dicho?-fingió escandalizarse Gastón.

Ambos creían que Jim seguía torturándose por lo de Silver, pero la mente del chico estaba en otra parte. La pelirroja debía de estar esperándolo en el cine. ¿Cómo haría para convencerla…? Madre mía, que buena estaba. Cuando entró en el baño aquella mañana aún olía a ella, y él apenas había podido reprimir su instinto animal.

-"¿Cómo es que me encontró? Parece casualidad… alguien como ella…."-de repente una idea apareció en la mente de Jim, una idea peligrosa que hizo desaparecer sus fantasías por un rato; efectivamente, era demasiada coincidencia que ella le hubiera encontrado. Parecía demasiado perfecto… y en su vida nada podía ser tan perfecto, estaba claro.

-Nunca explicó lo que le había pasado…-recordó Jim. Todos los demás llamados a Gantz lo habían hecho, incluso Chi Fu había hablado de su pasado, pero ella en cambio no…-mierda…

-Lo he estado pensando, y un día os podrías venir al club conmigo. Tú también Jim, aunque seguramente la liarías, como siempre-comentó Gastón, como siempre centrado en sí mismo-tú sí que no, Pete, me das asco.

-Que te jodan-replicó Pan, soltando una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

Jim se incorporó y echó a correr hacia el cine, súbitamente preocupado. Joder, la había tenido en su casa. Su madre estaba allí, podía estar en peligro. Había muchas cosas que no le habían quedado claras el viernes tras salvarse por los pelos de la muerte: el extraño anciano, la bola negra y el cadáver que había dentro… La chica ocultaba algo, y él tenía que saberlo…

-¡Jim! ¿Tío, a dónde vas? ¡JIM!-le llamó Flynn preocupado. Pero él ya estaba lejos.

* * *

-Nuestro amor perdurará…-dijo el galán.

-Hasta que se enfríen las estrellas…-completó la bella. Comenzaron a besarse.

-Vaya…-Ariel aún lloraba cuando los créditos aparecieron, y tuvo que sonarse con la servilleta que le habían dado con las palomitas. Se había emocionado muchísimo, lo había pasado fatal por ella y por él, sobre todo cuando había habido el malentendido y se habían separado. Que cosa tan bonita. Y la música… la música era una obra maestra…

Se alegraba muchísimo de haber ido al cine, había sido una experiencia casi mística, la había hecho sentir de un modo tan vívido y real que era casi como si ella hubiese vivido también la aventura al lado de los dos amantes. Admitía que al principio se había enfadado con el chico por haberla dejado ahí tirada. Lo que sabía del cine era que se trataba de un lugar oscuro donde proyectaban imágenes, lo cual sonaba soberanamente aburrido. Pero aquello era muy distinto a unas simples fotografías. Aquello era distinto a todo lo que había visto antes. Como Jim le había dicho, pidió la doble sesión, y la señora de la taquilla la miró con cara extraña al hacer la elección de los largometrajes que quería ver. La chica escogió por lo que la portada la había llamado la atención.

La primera cinta había sido una horrible película bélica con litros de sangre y tiros en la que ella no había entendido nada en absoluto y había terminado por taparse los oídos por el ruido. Las imágenes la dejaron epatada, porque nunca había visto algo igual, pero no comprendió nada, y se sintió muy perdida. En cambio, nada más empezar la segunda, con unos alegres bailarines y una música agradable se sintió más a gusto, y conectó al instante con el argumento de la película. El tiempo había pasado volando, había sido magnífico.

Al terminar los créditos las luces de la sala se encendieron, pero Ariel continuó allí sentada, maravillada, esperando a que proyectasen otra cosa. Fue el acomodador el que finalmente la indicó "amablemente" que tenía que irse.

En la entrada del cine ella giró, perdida, aunque no le importaba porque seguía recordando los bailes y el apabullante final. Vaya cosa, madre mía. Entonces apareció Jim corriendo y al verla se detuvo sorprendido. Parecía no esperar que ella se encontrase allí.

-¡Ariel!-corrió hacia ella con gesto serio y la agarró del brazo, pero ella le abrazó, emocionada y dio saltos de emoción. Jim se quedó pasmado-pero… ¿pero qué te pasa?

-¡Ha sido precioso! ¡Gracias, gracias por traerme!-dijo ella, y le besó en la mejilla. No hace ni falta detallar el cúmulo de reacciones que eso desencadenó en Jim-¡Han acabado juntos, tranquilo, pero te has perdido las canciones, se las sabían muy bien, además!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?-ahora era Jim quien estaba colorado como un tomate, incapaz de entender nada. Pero su cerebro no tardó en reponerse, o más bien su otra parte "está muy contenta… habría que aprovechar…"

-¡Quiero volver, quiero ir otra vez! ¡Dame más mickeys!-pidió ella tirando de él con ansiedad-¡Ven conmigo!

-Para el carro-la retuvo Jim. "¿Y si está fingiendo?-pensó para sí mismo. La observó durante unos instantes-nah, no tiene pinta. ¿Qué coño le pasa? Parece que no ha visto un cine en su vida… o es que…"-¿nunca habías ido al cine?

-Pues… no-Ariel sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y a Jim no pudo evitar resultarle tierna su expresión-me habían hablado de él, pero nunca me había interesado… ¡Percebes!... ¡tenemos que volver para llegar a la boda!

-En las pelis nunca se casan-replicó Jim, que seguía muy sorprendido. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua? Hablaba como un niño que acaba de descubrir su deporte favorito.

-¿Cómo qué no?-Ariel le miró contrariada- Pero entonces…

-Es solo una película, no es real. Ellos son actores, todo está preparado. Eso lo sabes… ¿no?-preguntó Jim inquisitivo. Ella ahora parecía en shock. Jim se dio cuenta de que al lado había una chica que les estaba escuchando y se estaba riendo. La conocía. Era la rarita que siempre estaba en la sesión de tarde, cuando a veces iba él. Solo la miró de reojo.

-Sí… lo sabía-Ariel miró al suelo avergonzada. Todavía sujetaba el cartón vacío de las palomitas.

Jim seguía sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, realmente ella le había descolocado (como el día anterior con "el baño"), y sus sospechas terminaron por reducirse. Ella le pareció sincera, por lo que lo dejó estar. Cogió el cartón de palomitas y lo tiró a la basura, y luego la miró de arriba abajo. Seguía descalza.

-Eres muy rara… ¿lo sabes?- dijo con voz queda.

-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Ariel. Jim tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Maldita sea ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ella no tenía que hacerle gracia, tenía que ponerle cachondo y punto. Y hablando de eso…

-Anda vamos. Te conseguiré unos zapatos-Jim la cogió por el hombro y juntos se marcharon del cine. Ariel le echó un último vistazo a la cartelera, con una foto de los enamorados.

Qué película más maravillosa. Y qué día más feliz….

* * *

Los zapatos los consiguió Jim de una vecina, la señora Daphne, cuya hija había muerto en un accidente de tráfico y aún guardaba alguna de sus ropas. Daphne le dio a Jim cuatro pares, y él mintió diciendo que eran para darlos en el instituto. No quería que luego ella se encontrase con su madre y le preguntase si era ella quien necesitaba los zapatos.

Jim la llevó a su cuarto y se dedicó a observarla embelesado. "¿Cómo me la tiro…? ¿Cómo lo hago?"-se preguntó a sí mismo, dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Ella por su parte no había perdido el tiempo: había empezado a abrir sus cajones sin ningún miramiento y a revolver por todo su cuarto. Jim al principio la ignoró, pero tuvo que detenerla cuando empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas íntimas.

-Vaya…-Ariel observó los enormes pechos de la chica desnuda que se exhibía con chulería en la portada de una revista. Jim se la arrebató, de nuevo colorado, y la guardó debajo de su ropa.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta?-la espetó enfadado.

-Me estaba aburriendo-respondió ella desafiante, y fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, abriendo otro armario. Allí Jim guardaba su antiguo uniforme de la academia y algunos pósteres de héroes pilotos.

-No tienes ni la más mínima educación-Jim se sentó sobre un baúl y observó cómo la falda se le subía hasta mostrar sus nalgas. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle a la señora Daphne por unas bragas, porque no quería y porque habría sido muy raro.

-Lo siento, si me dejases salir por la casa te dejaría en paz-se defendió Ariel, colocándose el uniforme de Jim por encima con curiosidad-¿puedo probármelo?

-No-contestó Jim de inmediato-si sales y te pilla mi madre, la habremos cagado.

-¿Me echaría?

-Claro-eso no era del todo cierto, seguro que si se lo explicaban a Sarah ella aceptaría que la chica se quedase, pero la mandaría a otra habitación de inmediato, y Jim no podría ni acercársele a un metro. Conocía bien a su madre, y si quería lo que quería ella no podía enterarse.

-Vaya…-Ariel no le dio más importancia. Siguió desbalijando los armarios sin compasión, y Jim empezó a desesperarse. Las ganas le estaban matando. Pero echando una vistazo a la ventana vio que solo eran las seis, sería un poco arriesgado hacerlo tan temprano, además Sarah podía entrar y pillarlos. Esperaría a la noche.

-¿Podré ir mañana al cine?-preguntó ella metiendo la mano en sus calcetines.

-Si-él se sentó en su escritorio y trató de pensar en algo que pudiese entregarle a la Casamentera. ¿Pero qué le gustaría a esa zorra? Ni idea. Terminó por decantarse por copiar la teoría del libro, un ejercicio insufrible y mecánico, pero que probablemente serviría.

-¿Qué haces?-Ariel se acercó a un lado, y a Jim todo le dio vueltas al ver sus pechos cayendo a su lado y rozándolo. Joder, sin sujetador podía distinguir sus pezones por el escote fácilmente. El cabello pelirrojo de ella le cayó también, pegándose a su cuello, y empapando sus hojas.

-Eeeeh… deberes-explicó él mirándola de reojo-¿sabes lo que son, no?

-Claro-contestó ella, que no le hacía mucho caso. Sus ojos pasaban por cada letra brillando por la curiosidad. Pero mira que era rara. Jim empezó a pensar que verdaderamente algo pasaba con esa chica. Su actitud no era normal.

-Oye… tú… ¿de dónde eres?-la preguntó girando su silla hacia ella y estirando la mano con su bolígrafo. Ariel había mantenido la vista fija en el libro, pero al oír su pregunta bajó la cabeza, quedando su rostro tapado por el cabello rojo.

-Oh… de por ahí-respondió finalmente. Jim arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, sí, lo conozco-respondió con ironía-¿te gusta hacerte la difícil? No creo que sea para tanto.

Ariel levantó la cabeza, y sus profundos ojos azul marino chocaron con los de él, verde oscuro. De repente parecía muy seria.

-No, no lo es-respondió, alejándose de su lado. Jim apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza, frustrado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa tía?-¿puedo darme un baño?-preguntó súbitamente.

-No. Tendrás que esperar a la noche-Jim se giró para no tener que verla, y se rascó el cabello intrigado. ¿Pero qué hacía mal con ella? ¿Por qué se mantenía tan distante? El cerebro de la mujer era siempre algo tan complicado. "Maldita sea, no me extraña que se suicidase. Pesada. ¿Pretende quedarse de gorra y no dar nada a cambio?". Ariel pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque se alejó del lado de Jim, tumbándose en su cama, y se puso de lado para que él no pudiera verla, cubriéndose la cintura con las mantas. "Pues vale"-Jim se centró en los apuntes de Lengua, y por un rato la tentación que encarnaba la pelirroja desapareció de su mente, centrándose en el trabajo.

Al llegar la noche se acostaron como el día anterior. Jim quiso sacar tema de nuevo, pero ella le pidió darse un baño y no volvió hasta las dos de la mañana. Suerte que Sarah estaba muy cansada y ni siquiera escuchó el ruido del grifo.

-"Tío-pensó Jim, muy cabreado tras ese nuevo rechazo-encima nos va a dejar secos, literalmente".

* * *

Martes.

-¿Ves? Sabía que esto era para ti, porque cualquier otro me habría dicho que estoy loco-dijo Billy revisando el guión. Había recuperado los ánimos, ahora estaba mucho más subido.

-No, si pienso que estás loco, pero por intentarlo que no quede. Aquí tienes enchufe, algo podremos sacar-replicó Aladdín, que intentaba memorizar sus frases esforzándose inútilmente, pues Billy no le dejaba de hablar-pero es que no tengo ni papa de actuación.

-Eso ya lo he visto-se rió Billy, subiéndose a una de las cajas de _atrezzo_ como si fuera un mono.

-Mierda-Aladdín revisó el guión hasta que se dio cuenta de que unas chicas vestidas con bikinis de lentejuelas le miraban y reían, y él las saludó guiñándolas un ojo-céntrate…-se obligó a volver al papel. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo si quería empezar a ser alguien para poder merecerse a Yasmín, y como Billy le había dicho, la mejor manera de ganar dinero sin saber hacer nada es la televisión.

Debía de ser mediodía, y los habían llevado a la sede de la MTV, donde Billy había encontrado un casting interesante. La MTV era la red nacional de canales de televisión en Suburbia, que, subvencionada por el gobierno, emitía todos los programas que veían los televidentes, y también elegía las películas a estrenar. El contenido no era el mismo en la zona roja que en la zona blanca debido a las diferencias entre las leyes federales, y había residentes de una zona que se pasaban a la otra exclusivamente para poder ver lo que querían. Por ejemplo, en la zona roja la pornografía estaba permitida, mientras que en la blanca no. Pero eso no era problema para los más ricos, que enseguida adquirían pequeños pisitos en el área roja dónde ir a ver buenos desnudos.

La MTV emitía desde un complejo de edificios donde la flor y nata de la fama se reunía y trabajaba. Nada más salir del coche, se habían cruzado con Alan A'Dale, el gallo cantor de _country_ que tanto le gustaba a Little John, y luego a las _Crazy girls_ , tres ratoncitas cantantes de _blues_. Billy por supuesto era el rey en aquel sitio, no solo por su reputación y valoración por el gran público, también porque era muy sociable y conocía a todo el mundo: productores, guionistas, presentadores, animadores, modistas… Solo unos metros que habían recorrido hasta el plató donde Aladdín tenía que actuar, el Cobra ya había saludado a más de treinta personas, entre ellas cuatro ex-novias y su padrino.

Aladdín no había actuado en su vida, y por lo que había visto no era lo suyo: habían probado varios papeles, algunos para series policiacas, e incluso de una telenovela, pero en ninguno había convencido a Billy cuando lo habían ensayado en el piso de Ágrabah. Finalmente el rockero había dado con la solución: un papel simple de "tío bueno" de un espacio corto en un gran show. Ganaría un buen sueldo por solo enseñar su cuerpo.

-Sí, eso puedo hacerlo-admitió Aladdín, que ya había sacado dinero otras veces por su cara bonita. Había sido modelo en la academia de bellas artes de su barrio. Recordó cómo acabó ligando con una tímida pero atractiva pintora moviendo una nalga provocativo mientras estaba posando (esto antes de comprometerse con Yasmín, claro).

-¡Ha nacido una estrella!-gritó Billy muy contento, y terminaron tocando rock y rapeando.

Abú le quitó el guión a Aladdín y fingió leerlo atentamente, mientras el chico se pasaba la mano por el cabello algo avergonzado.

-Estoy un poco nervioso-comentó estirando las piernas.

-Pues no sé por qué. No vas a hacer nada malo. Yo ni me pongo nervioso ni cuando voy a hacer algo malo-contestó Billy indiferente, mientras se encendía un cigarro.

-Ya llevas tres hoy-le señaló Aladdín. El rockero hizo un ademán de desdén-quiero decir, que a mí me la suda si les gusto o no, pero aun así, es raro…

-Ya hombre, normal-Billy le ofreció el cigarro, pero Aladdín lo rechazó-son los nervios pre-estrenos. Tenía unos calmantes en casa, si quieres llamo para que te los traigan…

-No hace falta, gracias-Aladdín ojeó de nuevo el guión que Abú le sujetaba. Para el papel que debía interpretar se había puesto una de las sudaderas blancas de Billy y unos pantalones cortos. Estaba bastante hortera, pero según el Cobra ese era el asunto.

-En la tele les gustan los macarras-le había explicado mientras elegía su vestuario en la habitación-probador de su casa- ¿por qué te crees que he triunfado?

-¿Qué tal con Spencer?-le preguntó Aladdín a Billy mientras esperaban a que los llamasen. El rockero se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras hacía anillos de humo tumbado contra la pared.

-No me ha dicho nada…-replicó con voz débil-pero tampoco se ha llevado sus cosas del estudio…

-A lo mejor se lo está pensando-se aventuró Aladdín. Más que tenerlo como nuevo amigo o estar presentándose a la TV lo que más se le hacía raro al árabe era haberse convertido en el consejero sentimental de Billy. Él sabía del amor, era cierto, pero en materia femenina. En el masculino, homosexual en este caso, estaba bastante perdido.

-A lo mejor me manda a la mierda-dijo Billy con tristeza. Aladdín vio que su mirada se estaba apagando de nuevo, y se apresuró por buscar algo con lo que distraerlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que llevaré un balón, para hacerles unos trucos guapos-se acercó a uno de los baúles de _atrezzo_ y sacó una pelota de basket, que comenzó a botar girando como un profesional.

-Vaya ¿sabes jugar? Yo nunca lo he intentado-Billy dejó el cigarrillo en el suelo y se acercó a Aladdín.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero qué hay de tu videoclip en el que sales jugando una final con Troy Bolton?-le preguntó Aladdín mientras botaba de un lado a otro de la sala, concentrado. Billy se quitó la chupa de cuero que llevaba y se remangó la camisa, avanzando hacia Aladdín con intenciones aviesas. Él se percató, y rió-¿a qué no me lo robas?

-¡Ja! Vas a ver, colegasol-Billy intentó arrebatárselo pero Aladdín lo evitó haciendo una finta-mis escenas en ese videoclip las hacía un doble... como en casi todos en los que no bailo.

-Pues no eres tan manco-comentó Aladdín mientras le esquivaba otra vez, riendo. Luego lanzó la pelota al aire, colándola por un aro del techo-¡Canasta! ¡Magic Aladdín!

-Flipao-rió Billy.

-Ejem…-la secretaria del casting tosió con fuerza en la entrada, con gesto severo. Era una especie de babosa alienígena llamada Roz, con cara de asco permanente. Los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos al verla, mientras el balón caía del techo y botaba hasta quedar finalmente parado.

-¿Rozzie?-Billy la sonrió mostrando sus dientes de plata e intentando parecer inofensivo.

-Si el chico me acompaña…-indicó ella con un gesto.

-¡Voy!-Aladdín fue muy dispuesto, pero había una tabla levantada y por poco se cae encima de Roz.

-Escucha, colega Marlon Brando, haz tu papel aunque veas que pasan de ti-le dijo Billy como último consejo-y si empiezan a pedirte cosas entonces es que vas bien ¿ _capisco_?

-Si… _capisco_ -asintió Aladdín frunciendo el ceño concentrado-pero…

-¡Vamos!-le empujó Billy. Aladdín le echó una última mirada de miedo y luego se alejó detrás de Roz, que lo condujo por un pasillo hasta otra sala, más que pequeña que el desván donde habían estado esperando.

Aladdín se quedó mirando a los directores del casting un poco cortado, mientras la luz del foco que iba directa hacia él le deslumbraba.

-¿Eres Aladdín, no es cierto?-dijo la que estaba en el centro, una alienígena de aspecto curioso, con cabellos que parecían serpientes y un solo ojo.

-Eeee si-dijo él, aún descolocado. "Reacciona tío"-se dijo a sí mismo, y finalmente recuperó su habitual pose de calma y les lanzó una encantadora sonrisa-sí, ese soy yo.

-Muy bien. Pues empieza-dijo la chica mientras escribía en unos papeles. A su derecha había otro uniojo verde con dos pequeños cuernos, y a su izquierda un enorme arácnido, como Scroop, pero viejo y obeso, con más de ocho pequeños ojos observándolo.

-Vale… a ver…-Aladdín notó como le comprimían los nervios, pero se concentró un momento y comenzó a decir su parte. No podía decirse que actuar fuese lo suyo, ciertamente-ey, tíos, nos han vuelto a quitar nuestra fuente… ¡Tenemos que recuperarla! ¡Vamos a darles un par de balonazos!-Se dio cuenta de que los tres del casting estaban leyendo papeles sin mirarlo, lo que le hizo pararse un segundo, pero acordándose de lo que había dicho Billy retomó su diálogo intentando no hacerlos caso-TJ, vente con nosotros al baño, desde ahí podemos espiar a las tías buenas…

La de los pelos de serpiente levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso último y lo miró fijamente con su único y vidrioso ojo. Aladdín también la miró de reojo, y le hizo un guiño sin poder evitarlo. Eso era natural en él.

-Eso me ha gustado más. A ver, prueba otra cosa-dijo la mujer, dándole otro papel-lee esto.

-Pero no lo he preparado-replicó Aladdín cogiéndolo.

-Da igual, tú hazlo-dijo ella. Sus dos compañeros levantaron la mirada, un poco más interesados.

-Emmm, a ver… "si quieres te llevo a la parte de atrás de mi coche, pero tendrás que hacerme algo…"-vaya, no supo por qué, pero el tono le salió bastante natural, muy guarro. Eso pareció gustarles a los tres tipos, que sonrieron complacidos-esto… si se trata de eso puedo ser bastante peor-se atrevió a decir el chico dejando a un lado la otra.

-Me gusta, me gusta ¿puedes quitarte la camisa?-le preguntó la chica, poniéndose sus gafas (de un solo cristal, claro).

-¿Qué?-Aladdín arqueó las cejas extrañado. "Papel de tío bueno-pensó para sí mismo-anda que vaya panda…".

-Tenemos que verte con los ojos de una chica de quince, dieciséis años-explicó el otro uniojo, que tenía un clip en su camisa en el que ponía "Mike Wazowsky".

-Vale…-Aladdín se quitó la sudadera blanca y la camiseta, dejando sus musculosos abdominales al aire. La mujer sonrió pícara mientras los otros dos le miraban de arriba abajo con gesto profesional.

-No está mal, no… tal vez algún otro tatuaje-observó el tío araña señalando al que Aladdín tenía en el brazo. Era el nombre de Yasmín en escritura árabe, se lo había hecho hacía ya tiempo.

-Tengo otro en la espalda-indicó el chico girándose y enseñándoles en que llevaba en el omóplato, una especie de cabeza de tigre con la boca abierta.

-Atrevido… me convence-dijo ella mordiendo el bolígrafo. Aladdín la sonrió, perspicaz.

-¿Tengo que quitarme algo más?-preguntó con voz caliente. La mujer rió, mientras los otros se miraban.

-Es atrevido, sí-admitió Mike Wazowsky-bueno, apúntalo Celia-miró al chico con indiferencia-si mañana te llamamos es que el papel es tuyo. Si no, no te molestes en llamarnos.

-De acuerdo…-Aladdín recogió su sudadera y su camiseta y salió de la sala, despidiéndose de Celia una última vez. Se escuchó la risita de la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-le preguntó Billy a Aladdín cuando se reencontraron. Él se colocó la sudadera, disfrutando de tenerle en vilo.

-No sé, ha sido raro. Han dicho que si mañana no me llaman no me moleste en llamarlos-le dijo mientras salían hacia el aparcamiento-pero me han hecho quitarme la camisa…

-¡Ya está, es tuyo entonces!-exclamó Billy, emocionado-normalmente no dicen nada en absoluto, o sea que imagínate.

-Ya pero Billy, esto de actuar no creo que sea lo mío-replicó Aladdín echando un vistazo a las enormes y luminosas letras de la MTV.

-A mí tampoco se me da bien y ya ves, las pelis que saqué el año pasado fueron las más taquilleras-Billy le miró con expresión solemne-Aladdín, no se trata de hacerlo bien, si no de parecer bien. Y de eso se ocupa la magia de la cámara.

-Ya…-Aladdín se encogió de hombros y le siguió hasta su limu, donde se acomodaron en la parte de atrás y descorcharon unas botellas de champán.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a celebrarlo a mi parque de atracciones?-sugirió Billy, sirviéndose del champán.

Aladdín se revolvió un poco molesto. Aún no había olvidado su incidente en el jacuzzi, y se temía que conociéndolo Billy volviese a intentar algo. Le caía muy bien, pero a ratos le daba mal rollo.

-Escucha Billy yo… no creo que sea buena idea-dijo con el mayor tacto posible, mientras Abú se acercaba a las copas de champán con expresión voraz.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el Cobra, derramando un poco en sus pantalones.

-Porque… verás…-Aladdín apartó a Abú del champán (el mono era bastante propenso a las borracheras y le bastaba con solo dos tragos)-bueno, si quieres recuperar a Spencer, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí… imagínate que un periodista nos saca una foto juntos, como te pasó con Lady Bla Bla hace un año.

-¡Pero todo el mundo sabe que la odio! ¡Nadie se lo creyó!-se rió Billy, recordándolo.

-Bueno, pues a mí nadie sabe que me odias, y me estás ayudando a encontrar trabajo, así que no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor me voy a mi kelly…-razonó Aladdín. Abú protestó a su lado. ¡Para una vez que podían disfrutar del lujo!

Billy razonó un momento, mientras asentía con lentitud. Pero luego le miró muy serio.

-¿Es por lo del otro día? Oye, lo siento, en serio… yo me intento tirar a todo lo que se me pone en medio, no es algo personal-se disculpó, colocándose su mano llena de anillos en el pecho.

-Ya, te entiendo…-Aladdín le miró unos instantes, inseguro, pero terminó por ceder. Lo cierto era que Billy había abusado de su cara de culpa a propósito, para apiadarlo-bueno, vamos, pero promete que no te pondrás en modo Jackson.

-Te lo juro-respondió Billy riendo-aunque no es mi culpa que estés bueno tío.

-Sí, vamos a dejarlo-Aladdín miró por la ventana mientras el autovolante sobrevolaba las lujosas residencias de los pisos altos de la zona blanca. Aquel barrio era maravilloso, rodeado de lujo y adornos dorados. Hasta hacía unos días él no podía ni haber soñado con aquello. Los cambios que da la vida son raros-gracias Billy… te debo una, la verdad.

-Nada hermano-Billy bebió de la botella directamente, complacido. La verdad es que le gustaba haberle ayudado, le hacía sentir que de verdad estaba haciendo algo bueno por una vez. Aquel chico era un buen tío, y muy simpático, y se merecía algo mejor que un cochambroso cuarto en la parte más pobre de la ciudad. Estaba siendo como Gepetto lo había sido para él… Gepetto. Habían pasado muchos años.

Billy se acabó el champán recordando a aquella vieja gloria de los teatros.

 _-¡Damas y caballeros, yo les ofrezco algo sensacional, algo único! ¡Enjuáguense los ojos antes de empezar, porque no querrán perderse ni un vistazo!-exclamó Gepetto, hablando por un elegante megáfono. La sala entera estaba llena, toda Suburbia estaba pendiente del espectáculo-¡Les presento al primero, al inigualable, al primer robot humano!_

 _-¡OOOOOOOOOH!-la sala entera se levantó para mirarlo. El pequeño robot era un niño de aspecto tímido, que contempló la sala asustado desde una esquina. Gepetto se acercó a él, cariñoso, y le ofreció su mano._

 _-Ven hijo… vamos-le animó en tono afable. Su enorme bigote se estiró a la vez que se ensanchaba su sonrisa. La extraña máquina finalmente le tomó de la mano y salió al centro del escenario. En la sala se hizo un silencio completo. Todas las cadenas de televisión también lo estaban enfocando. Su aspecto era totalmente idéntico al de un niño, su piel parecía real, también sus ojos y sus manos. También su miedo. Podrían apreciarse algunas fisuras en su cuello y brazos para articularlo, pero por lo demás era idéntico a un humano. Gepetto se agachó a la altura de su oído, y susurró, aunque se escuchó en toda la sala-ahora Pinocho, enséñales lo que hemos ensayado._

 _El niño vaciló un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos y quedándose en el límite del escenario empezó a hablar con una dulce voz infantil._

 _-Me llamo Pinocho, y aunque no soy humano como vosotros, también siento y padezco-dijo, temblando-mi papá es Gepetto, él me hizo con un neurotransmisor de microbytes que me permiten tener un cerebro similar al vuestro y lo que es más importante, sentimientos igual de complejos._

 _-¡Eso es un animatrónico!-acusó un periodista de la primera fila, famoso por querer buscar siempre el escándalo._

 _-Le aseguro que no, caballero-intervino Gepetto colocando su cálida mano sobre el niño robot-esta criatura tiene sentimientos iguales a los suyos y a los míos, y una inteligencia en potencia si no idéntica al menos parecida._

 _-¿Puede demostrarlo?-preguntó la Gran Consejera, miembro del cuerpo militar._

 _-Claro. Pregúntele lo que quiera-respondió Gepetto, echándose a un lado. Pinocho pareció tragar una saliva que no tenía, asustado._

 _-Robot… Pinocho…-dijo la Gran Consejera, a la que todas las cámaras enfocaban ahora-dime… ¿cuántos son dos por cuatro?_

 _El niño se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y por un rato reinó el silencio. Finalmente se volvió hacia Gepetto, y gritó en tono agudo._

 _-¡Jopé! ¡Dijiste que no habría nada de mates!_

 _La sala prorrumpió en carcajadas, y la Consejera se reacomodó en su asiento, impresionada. Hubo un aplauso general._

 _-Pinocho contestará a todo lo que le pregunten. Este será el primero de una nueva era de robots humanos…-dijo Gepetto colocándole un taburete al niño para que se sentase y hablase con el público, que prorrumpió en otro aplauso desordenado._

 _-¿Con qué objetivo hizo usted a Pinocho?-le preguntó el periodista de antes a Gepetto en la entrevista que le hicieron a él después de la presentación del muñeco-¿qué objetivo tiene una máquina que hace lo mismo que un humano?_

 _-Hoy día los humanos se comportan cada vez menos como tales-explicó Gepetto, que estaba rodeado de micros y cámaras por todas partes. El inventor e ingeniero ya había desarrollado otras fantásticas obras anteriormente, pero aquel era sin duda alguna su proyecto más celebrado-hay cientos de ancianos que languidecen en residencias sin nadie que les haga caso… robots como este podrían cuidarlos, atenderlos las veinticuatro horas al día. Robots como estos podrían cuidar de los niños cuyos padres los tienen abandonados… y por supuesto está su incorruptibilidad, y su éxito en la tele…_

 _-¿Incorruptibilidad? ¿Está insinuando que sean ellos quienes nos gobiernen?-preguntó el periodista, agresivo._

 _-No, no, claro que no. Qué tontería-contestó Gepetto meneando los brazos-pero piense que la inteligencia de estos seres es muy elevada. Piense por ejemplo en todos los casos de corrupción que ha habido entre la policía. Con robots como estos, programados para proteger siempre al ciudadano, eso no pasaría…_

 _-Entonces los mandaría al paro-replicó el periodista._

 _-No crea… nunca habrá suficientes policías en Suburbia-contestó Gepetto riendo, y a los robots no hay que pagarlos. Luego fingió reflexionar-también podríamos programar robots para que fuesen periodistas con ética…_

 _Todos rieron mientras el interlocutor de Gepetto enrojecía enfadado._

 _-¿Es posible tener uno de esos robots como marido?-preguntó una periodista del corazón, relamiéndose los labios._

 _-Hum, supongo, aunque nunca tendrían hijos-razonó él._

 _-Bueno, se puede comprar también un robot-niño-contestó ella con agudeza-yo quiero uno que se parezca a Paul Newman…_

 _-¡Yo a Adrién Agreste!-dijo otra._

 _-¿Pueden hacer mamadas?-preguntó un tercer periodista, al que echaron._

 _-Esperen un momento, esperen…-intervino Gepetto cogiendo un micrófono, algo preocupado-estos robots pueden prestar muchos servicios, eso está claro, pero no deberíamos idealizar nuestras vidas con ellos. El ser humano debe tener siempre contacto con el ser humano…_

 _-Pero si son casi humanos…-se defendió la periodista del corazón._

 _-Claro, y eso es maravilloso. Pero no lo olviden… casi-Gepetto se rascó el bigote, tenso. Ojalá ellos tuviesen su capacidad, para verlo igual de claro-estoy seguro de que nos serán de gran ayuda… pero nunca hay que perder el contacto con la realidad._

 _Los periodistas empezaron a discutir entre ellos sobre el asunto, igual que ocurrió luego entre las gentes de la calle y en el propio gobierno. De eso sin embargo habían pasado ya cuarenta años, Billy lo había visto retransmitido en viejas cintas de su abuelo, y se había quedado admirado. No tenía ni idea de robótica, pero aquello le había dejado flipando._

 _Después del gran debut de Pinocho, el niño robot empezó a salir por la tele cada poco, hasta ocupar todo el programa, y también películas, merchadising y giras por todo el mundo, simplemente hablando. El mundo entero se enamoró del niño robot, y colas kilométricas de mujeres de todas las edades esperaban para verlo y gritarle que le querían. Gepetto por su parte desarrolló una empresa para crear más de estos robots, como Dillys, la niña perfecta, o Gloria, la mujer más bella del mundo (que solo sería destronada años más tarde por Jessica Rabbit). Eso hasta que el nuevo gobierno de Suburbia llegó al poder y adquirió la empresa de Gepetto, poniéndolo a trabajar en proyectos exclusivos del Estado. El inventor creó una serie de robots militares para la seguridad de los jefes de estado, lo que le llevó a alejarse cada vez más de su hijo original, Pinocho… Gepetto nunca pudo prever los problemas que esto terminaría desencadenando. El primer escándalo de Pinocho fue en navidades, cuando se supo que había pasado la noche en un prostíbulo, bebiendo sustancias tóxicas para los humanos que a él le daban una sensación parecida a la de los humanos, y azotando a unas despampanantes mujeres nórdicas. Posteriormente vinieron más borracheras, un divorcio y un hijo adoptado, que estuvo a punto de morir cuando Pinocho lo llevó a una entrevista y se le perdió entre el tumulto de gente. El estado terminó por quitarle el niño a la estrella (que no había evolucionado de su aspecto infantil, aunque su mente ya se había desarrollado un par de años más) y por censurarlo de la tele. Gepetto quiso recuperar a su hijo, pero el trabajo a tiempo completo le hizo olvidarlo…_

 _Pinocho apareció muerto en su casa de campo el día 27 de agosto a las ocho y media de la mañana. Se había arrancado la placa de circuitos y la había pisoteado, lo que había provocado una reacción en cadena que hizo que estallase y ardiera, derritiéndose como un helado. Se celebró un funeral al que solo sus fans más acérrimos acudieron, pues el resto del mundo le miraba repugnado, y Gepetto, sintiéndose culpable, dejó la robótica y sus inventos, y renunció a su cargo. Billy por aquel entonces acababa de nacer, pero por supuesto escuchó la historia en distintas versiones en labios de mucha gente, incluido finalmente el propio Gepetto. Pensándolo ahora, el Cobra encontraba la historia muy parecida a la suya, exceptuando que él había tenido la oportunidad de librarse de la muerte tras su intoxicación._

 _Después de la muerte del niño pasaron trece años, en los que las deudas carcomieron a Gepetto, ya envejecido y acabado, y el Estado intentó presionarlo para que generase una nueva racha de robots. El gobierno de Suburbia seguía creando organismos cuasi-humanos, pero ninguno tan perfecto como el Pinocho de Gepetto, que había sido capaz de amar y ser amado. Sabían que Gepetto se guardaba un último secreto para lograrlo._

 _Sin embargo el viejo no accedió a compartir nada con ellos, y eso terminó con una amenaza del Banco Central de desahuciarlo e incluso enviarlo a prisión. Desesperado, Gepetto se vio obligado a volver a la televisión… y así encontró a Billy._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el anciano durante el casting. Llevaba ya más de ochocientos participantes, y empezaba a estar cansado. Durante su juventud había presentado numerosos programas y series, buscando a los protagonistas, lo que en primer lugar le había dado la idea de Pinocho. Pero ya no tenía treinta años, los doblaba con creces._

 _-Billy Joe Cobra-dijo el chico, que tenía trece años-es mi nombre artístico-aclaró._

 _-Ya…-Gepetto se frotó las sienes con cansancio. Al final elegiría a alguna tía buena de las que habían aparecido, y la pondría a enseñar las tetas para sacar algo-anda, empieza._

 _-Vale-Billy sacó su guitarra y se sentó en el suelo. Miró a Gepetto muy serio, y luego se quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Pasó algo más de un minuto y Gepetto empezó a pensar que el chico se estaba cachondeando, cuando Billy empezó a tocar los acordes. "Suena bien"-pensó el viejo. Le dejó que continuara, y Billy, con una voz rota pero melodiosa, inexperta pero a la vez perfecta, siguió con su canción, en un crescendo emocionante que terminó en un desgarrador clímax. Gepetto, que al principio había encontrado la música aceptable había pasado a verla "muy buena" y finalmente insuperable. Al terminar Billy el anciano le dio un emocionado aplauso._

 _-¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? Billy Cobra, has dicho...-dijo tembloroso._

 _-Billy Joe Cobra-aclaró el chico-las tres cosas._

 _-Vaya… Billy Joe Cobra… eso ha sonado magnífico… menuda canción…-Gepetto fue hacia él y observó la guitarra. No era muy buena, y las cuerdas estaban desafinadas. Pero qué maestría…-¿quién fue tu profesor?_

 _Billy parpadeó, inexpresivo. Gepetto alzó las cejas, aún más alucinado._

 _-¿No has tenido? Te estás quedando conmigo-dijo-quiero hablar con tus padres._

 _El chico pareció súbitamente asustado._

 _-¡Oh no! Ellos no saben que estoy aquí… no pueden enterarse… me matarán-agarró a Gepetto suplicante-¡por favor, no se lo diga!_

 _-Está bien, está bien, vale-le tranquilizó Gepetto-Billy Joe… creo que eres lo que yo andaba buscando… tienes talento, mucho talento… la canción… ¿es tuya?_

 _-Claro-replicó Billy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ¿De quién iba a ser si no?_

 _-Madre mía…-Gepetto se rascó el bigote-está bien Billy… estás contratado._

 _-¡¿En serio?!-el chico dio un salto emocionado, y luego agarró su guitarra con fuerza. Pero pensándolo, empezó a recelar-¿no será una broma, no?_

 _-No, de veras-Gepetto sonrió enternecido-eres divertido…_

 _-¿Ah sí?-Billy arqueó una ceja, incrédulo._

 _-Sí. Mira, esta es mi dirección. Ven a verme mañana, y hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer contigo-Gepetto le pasó su tarjeta al chico y le guiñó un ojo con simpatía. Billy compuso una enorme sonrisa, que no se le borró ni mientras se marchaba ni al llegar a su casa. Gepetto jamás olvidaría el brillo que el chico desprendió aquel día. Ni lo que vendría después, claro._

 _Convencer a los padres de Billy de que lo dejasen participar en un concurso de talentos que en teoría le daría la fama no fue fácil. Gepetto necesitaba la autorización de al menos uno de ellos, puesto que legalmente eran sus dueños, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El señor Cohen nada más escuchar el motivo de la visita de Gepetto se lanzó sobre su hijo y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos hasta que su hija y Gepetto consiguieron detenerlo. La señora Cohen por su parte no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a observar a Gepetto con indiferencia, mientras acariciaba de forma compulsiva el cabello de su hijo pequeño._

 _-No parece que vayamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo-comentó Gepetto en su cuarta visita, esta vez en el bar donde Ethan Cohen solía ir a ahogar sus penas cuando no aguantaba más en casa._

 _-Lárguese si no quiere que le parta la cara-le advirtió el señor Cohen, gruñendo._

 _-¿A un manager famoso? ¿Usted cree?-le desafió Gepetto, que aunque aborrecía su forma de ser en el fondo sentía compasión por él. El señor Cohen tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de que sus hijos volasen, de que él les diese igual… Gepetto recordaba a Pinocho, y también sentía miedo. Miedo de padre._

 _-Usted ya no es famoso, está arruinado. Le he estado investigando-comentó Ethan acabándose su whisky-no soy un idiota, como usted cree._

 _-Yo no creo que sea idiota. Yo solo creo que su hijo es brillante-insistió Gepetto. El señor Cohen hizo un ruidito de desdén-verá, Billy…_

 _-Baruch-le corrigió Ethan, agresivamente._

 _-Baruch es un niño brillante-insistió Gepetto-estoy seguro de que podría ganar el concurso de talentos. Y entonces usted ganaría mucho dinero…_

 _-¡No me interesa su sucio dinero! ¿No lo entiende, charlatán de feria? ¡Ninguno de mis hijos va a ser un marica de la tele, téngalo claro!-dio un golpe con la botella sobre la barra de la taberna, y los que estaban al lado le miraron asustados. El señor Cohen se había cogido más borracheras que de costumbre en los últimos días-¡La única forma de ganarse la vida es con el trabajo duro! ¡No intentando inventar niños humanos!_

 _Gepetto no se dejó llevar por la ira al escuchar una alusión a Pinocho, simplemente maniobró con la diplomacia que caracteriza a los managers._

 _-El talento también hay que trabajarlo, señor Cohen. Y su hijo ha trabajado mucho, aunque usted se lo haya intentado impedir. El espíritu de Baruch es apasionado y su genialidad crece cada día. Llegará un momento en que usted no podrá controlarlo, lo quiera o no. Da igual cuantos golpes le dé, el niño se marchará, y se hará famoso-al escuchar esto Ethan se puso en pie y agarró a Gepetto por el cuello de la camisa, pero él no se dejó avasallar-piénselo señor Cohen, puede ayudar a su hijo y ayudarle a hacer lo que desea en la vida, ganándose su perdón, o enfrentarse a él hasta que se vaya y le olvide._

 _-¿Cómo se atreve?-el señor Cohen acercó su rostro al de Gepetto con una ira palpable. Pero no se atrevió a hacerle nada, él solo era violento en su casa. Fuera, era solo un perro asustado, como otros miles de perros que corrían por Suburbia. Finalmente soltó al anciano y se sentó de nuevo, bufando-la verdad es que me vendría bien algo de dinero… el banco me está ahogando-reconoció mirando al suelo._

 _-Ya, le comprendo. El sueldo que le darán por participar será de cien mil mickeys-explicó Gepetto. El señor Cohen alzó la vista, incrédulo._

 _-¿Cien mil mickeys?-repitió, asimilando la cantidad._

 _-Ya se lo dije, pero no quiso escucharme-Gepetto se sentó al lado de Cohen-¿por qué no le invito yo al siguiente trago y me cuenta algo del chico? Necesito conocerlo mejor…_

 _-Mejor no… es un gilipollas-replicó el señor Cohen con amargura-no tiene ningún talento. Se parece a su madre…_

 _Se parecía mucho, en realidad. Tal vez por eso le odiaba tanto. El señor Cohen permitió que Gepetto le invitase a esa copa, y estuvieron hablando un rato. Cuando volvió a su casa, a altas horas de la noche tras deambular pensativo por las calles, el señor Cohen se asomó al cuarto de Billy, que estaba escribiendo en unos papeles su siguiente canción. El chico los ocultó rápidamente, asustado._

 _-Mañana te vas con el viejo. Más te vale que merezca la pena-le dijo el señor Cohen. Billy compuso una enorme sonrisa, y el señor Cohen cerró la puerta de golpe, incapaz de verlo. No soportaba ver sonreír así a sus hijos. Porque le recordaba que debería hacerlos sonreír mucho más._

 _Efectivamente al día siguiente Billy fue a casa de Gepetto, y también los siguientes días. Prepararon su entrada en el programa de talentos "Suburbalance", donde chicos de diez a veinte años competían por el famoso micrófono de oro. Billy ensayó sus canciones, aprendió de Gepetto trucos de escenario y también como ganarse a la audiencia, aunque el anciano, tras conocerlo, solo le dio un consejo._

 _-Sé tú mismo Billy-le dijo al chico, que se echó su negro y pegajoso cabello a un lado-con eso les valdrá._

 _-Vale…-Billy miró por la ventana de la casa de Gepetto, y sonrió emocionado. El programa le esperaba._

 _Cuando aquel martes de octubre Billy Joe apareció por primera vez en "Suburbalance", su canción, "Simple As", vendió más de quince millones de copias en las siguientes semanas, y no era ni año nuevo cuando ya era una estrella consagrada._

 _Gepetto murió un año más tarde._

* * *

-¿Dónde habré metido ese cochino diccionario?-se quejó Merlín dando un traspiés con una pila de libros mientras se movía, buscándolo.

Por supuesto había vuelto a sacar el Doomulacrum de la gran biblioteca pese a las protestas de Arquímedes y se lo había llevado al templo de la montaña. "La Estrella Azul" tenía cuatro templos en Suburbia: el más grande, donde se enseñaba a los jóvenes era el templo del este, oculto entre los edificios de la zona blanca. El templo del sur, o del lago, se encontraba cerca del gran bosque, también en la zona blanca, y el del oeste pegado a las fábricas textiles de la zona roja. El templo de la montaña estaba al norte, y era el más solitario de todos. Por eso a Merlín le gustaba, allí no le molestaba nadie.

-Siento el retraso, es que se me olvidó que ya estaba y tuve que recalentarlo-Eglentine entró en la estancia llevando en una bandeja el café del mago y unas pastas-¡Madre mía, que desorden!

-¿A mí que me cuentas? ¡Ya estaba así cuando he entrado!-replicó el mago molesto.

-No, de eso nada-Eglentine le dejó el café y las pastas sobre la mesa y luego se recolocó las gafas, echando un vistazo-caramba Merlín, no pensaba que la tesis fuese a llevarte a estos límites.

-Cállate y échame una mano-replicó él sumergiéndose en una pila de libros-¿Dónde está ese diccionario? ¡Lo use ayer mismo!

-¿Has mirado en tu mesilla de noche?-preguntó Eglentine apoyándose en una estantería con aburrimiento. Merlín se incorporó de entre los libros, súbitamente asombrado.

-Es cierto…-no era muy partidario de hacerlo, pero usando la magia guió el libro que estaba en su cuarto hasta su despacho, y lo abrió con avidez.

-Si no nos conocemos…-comentó ella con ironía-eres un despistado.

-Sí, bueno-Merlín soltó un profundo suspiro. Tenía gracia que se lo dijera ella. Era sin duda la peor secretaria que había tenido, torpe, descuidada, olvidadiza y metomentodo, pero también a la que había cogido más cariño. Eglentine Price era una mujer que arrastraba ya sus cincuenta años, y que había ingresado en el templo tardía para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Sin embargo la radiación H que tenía en sangre era muy leve, y apenas podía hacer un simple hechizo de locomoción. Eglentine se había frustrado mucho durante años, pero al final había tenido que aceptarlo y emplearse como secretaria de Merlín para hacer algo productivo. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, al igual que el mago no tenía familia que la esperase, ni hijos a los que atender. Eglentine se sentía muy sola a veces, pero había aprendido a aceptarlo. Al menos su gato la daba consuelo.

Merlín la había deseado. Alguna vez había tenido la clásica ensoñación de montársela con su mucho más joven secretaria, pero jamás se lo había insinuado. Eglentine estaba un poco pirada, a saber cómo hubiera reaccionado.

Además, estaba Mary.

-¡AY, YA ME ACUERDO!-gritó Eglentine de repente. El mago dio un respingo en su asiento, derramando parte del café sobre el diccionario.

-¿Qué te pasa, chata?-preguntó, ocultando su ira asesina tras una reptiliana sonrisa.

-¡Es Mary! ¡Te había llamado por la línea cuatro! ¡Tenía que pasártela!-exclamó la mujer, echando a correr como una loca con sus gruesos tacones, haciendo ruido de caballo.

-¡Date prisa!-le dijo Merlín, mosqueado. Estaba rodeado de incompetentes y chiflados. Desde luego vaya futuro tenía la magia en Suburbia…

La bola de cristal que había en la mesa de Merlín se encendió de repente, y el rostro de Mary apareció en el cristal, con una ceja arqueada.

-Mary-Merlín inclinó la cabeza en un saludo, mientras tapaba con otros libros los papeles del Doomulacrum.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-le preguntó ella, claramente ofendida.

-Es Eglentine, perdónala-se excusó el mago-Es idiota…

-Hala…-se escuchó la voz de Eglentine desde su mesa en el cuarto de al lado.

-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA Y MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!-gritó Merlín enfadado, y se escuchó una risita seguida de un portazo. El mago se centró en Mary de nuevo-lo siento, de verdad, lo siento…

-No es nada-Mary puso los ojos en blanco-he llamado porque quiero que devuelvas el Doomulacrum.

-¿Cóoomo?-fingió sorprenderse Merlín-si lo devolví el sábado, tras la vista. Lo habrá cogido alguien…

-No me mientas, no soy estúpida-le cortó Mary, enfadada-Merlín te lo digo en serio, devuélvelo ya. Seguir con esto es absurdo.

-No sé de qué hablas-respondió el mago, altivo.

-Por favor Merlín, basta-Mary no pudo evitar que se filtrara un deje suplicante en su voz-Ya has armado suficiente revuelo, y si se corre la voz de que un mago está practicando ritos nigromantes prohibidos por el consejo nos pondrás a todos en un aprieto. Sé razonable.

-¡Yo no estoy practicando ritos nigromantes!-se escandalizó Merlín-¡Estoy investigando! ¡Ciencia!

-¡Basta Merlín! ¡Te ordeno que me traigas ese libro ahora mismo, antes de que me enfade!-tronó Mary, aunque estaba claro que ya se había enfadado.

-¡No!-Merlín puso sus manos sobre el Doomulacrum con gesto infantil.

-¿No?-Mary abrió mucho los ojos, asustándole. Mala idea contradecir a Mary Poppins, realmente mala. Merlín se lo pensó mejor.

-No puedo… aún… por favor-pidió, suplicante. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender-¿puedo… hablar contigo… cara a cara?

-De acuerdo-Mary cerró los ojos y cortó la conexión. Merlín hizo lo mismo. Instantes después estaban el uno enfrente del otro, mediante la conexión de _psique_ constante. No había espacio, solo ellos, mirándose en medio de una inmensa nada donde no había ni luz ni oscuridad. Mary se recolocó el sombrero como si nada-¿dime, qué pasa?-preguntó con tono severo.

-Mary… creo que puedo llegar a alguna parte con esto… por favor… te necesito-Merlín avanzó hacia ella, suplicante, pero Mary le hizo retroceder utilizando su paraguas.

-Merlín, esto no está bien, y creo que está obsesionándote. Por favor, dame el libro-le pidió Mary, esta vez muy en serio.

-Arturo… necesito ayudarle-Mary vio que una lágrima asomaba por el ojo del anciano mago, y se llevó las manos enguantadas a la boca.

-Dijiste que no tenía nada que ver…

-Mentí-Merlín negó con la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas se derramasen por sus mejillas-mentí, lo siento… le necesito… no puedo soportar el haberlo perdido. Por favor Mary… tengo una corazonada… nunca me han fallado.

-Nunca digas nunca-replicó Mary que se había quedado helada. Nunca le había visto derrumbase así-pero Merlín, nada puede devolverle la vida a los muertos. Nada ni nadie.

-Por favor… por favor-suplicó el mago, cogiéndola de la mano. Mary le miró a los ojos, y recordó tiempos mejores cuando habían estado juntos, y muy enamorados. Solían ir a un tranquilo parque y subirse a un tiovivo juntos, no sabían por qué, solo que les encantaba. Era un precioso tiovivo.

-Está bien… quédatelo-cedió finalmente ella. Merlín se enjuagó las lágrimas, sorprendido. Que Mary cediera no era algo normal-pero nadie debe enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? No hables más de ello hasta que no tengas algo seguro. En serio.

-S-sí-el mago la besó los guantes, y Mary cerró los ojos. No quería sentirle, no quería amarle, pero le era inevitable.

-Sabes cómo conseguir lo que quieres, mago-le dijo antes de cortar la conexión de _psique_ y desaparecer. No era recomendable mantenerla más de media hora.

-Lo sé-Merlín sonrió y se limpió los restos de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Vaya, había picado, y eso era difícil. Ahora podía seguir con el trabajo sin que nadie le molestase.

O sin que casi nadie lo hiciera. Cuando se fue a dormir aquella noche Eglentine se coló en el despacho y le echó una ojeada al Doomulacrum, llevándose las manos a la boca para contener un "OH" de sorpresa. Precisamente ella.

* * *

 _Todo era blanco, no había nadie, aunque él escuchaba unas voces fantasmales. Comenzó a correr asustado, hasta que la superficie sólida pero invisible pareció convertirse en una caída igual de vacua, y empezó a flotar en el aire. Entonces aparecieron caras, caras que conocía, y que le atormentaban. Silver, su madre, Ariel, el doctor Dawson y aquella mujer… una mujer que no veía desde hacía años._

 _Cuando las caras pasaron, Jim se quedó solo de nuevo, y entonces vio una silueta al fondo, parecía un enanito, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una niña. Una niña que conocía, y que no había olvidado. La primera y única vez que la había visto fue en aquel cruce fatal, cuando se vio obligado a frenar para no arrollarla, y entonces había saltado por los aires. La niña le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y abrió la boca para hablar…_

-¡Agh!... ¡Joder!-Jim se despertó sudando en el suelo. El corazón le latía a mil… ¿qué cojones le había pasado? Por unos momentos su mente se quedó en blanco, luego recordó el sueño y las siluetas y caras que se habían filtrado en él, y sintió ganas de vomitar. Calmó los nervios y el sudor que le goteaba por la frente, y finalmente se incorporó. Había empapado el pijama, así que cogió la ropa del día y se fue al baño a cambiarse. No quería que Ariel le viese en aquel estado.

Ariel. Nuevamente le había dado calabazas el día anterior tras pasarse el día en el cine, esta vez hasta las ocho, negándose a salir hasta que no acabase la sesión de tarde. Quería más dinero para la de la noche, pero Jim se había negado. Luego, en el cuarto, la había intentado tirar los tejos de nuevo, pero ella le había rechazado diciendo que tenía sueño y quedándose tendida de nuevo. Jim maldijo por lo bajo, malhumorado, y se tumbó en su colchón del suelo de nuevo.

Se cambió en el baño, observando su cuerpo. Era muy guapo, y tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque no fuese especialmente alto ni tampoco corpulento. ¿Qué más quería esa chica? En el instituto muchas suspiraban por Jim, él lo sabía, pero la mayoría eran feas o unas zorras, y no quería acercarse a ella. Ariel en cambio era el sueño de todo hombre ¿por qué no quería acercarse? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo siempre tan difícil?

Entonces, mientras se afeitaba la sombra de barba que le estaba saliendo, a Jim se le ocurrió una idea para la noche, una que seguramente no fallase.

Las clases pasaron lentas y desesperantes hasta la hora de marcharse. Como Jim no tenía el trabajo de la Casamentera terminado no pudo entrar en su clase, pero tampoco le importó demasiado, se acercó hasta el cine a ver cómo le iba a Ariel y la encontró encogida en su asiento ante una película de terror.

-¡Que niña más horrible!-exclamó a la salida.

-Es una zorra-contestó él, que nunca se había asustado con esas cosas-pero la próxima vez ten cuidado. Hay una calificación ¿ves? Las de mayores de dieciocho años no te suelen gustar-señaló en el catálogo.

-Aaaah-Ariel asintió observándolo. La chica que siempre estaba en el cine rió un poco, y Jim la miró extrañado. "¿Y a ti que te pasa?"-pensó el chico con su habitual gesto huraño. Ella se puso colorada y se marchó.

-¿Siempre eres tan borde?-le preguntó Ariel desafiante. Jim enrojeció. La que era una borde era ella, en todo caso.

-¿Y tú siempre tienes que…?-se dio cuenta por el reloj que había al lado de la cartelera de que ya estaba empezando su siguiente clase. Tenía que asistir, o Ponzi le montaría algún pollo-¡Mierda! ¡Luego vuelvo!

-Vale…-Ariel ojeó el catálogo y volvió a la señora de la taquilla, que estaba alucinada.

Jim llegó muy tarde a la clase de Jane Porter, que se limitó a decirle que era un irresponsable y a ponerle un negativo, y luego soportó dos horas más de gimnasia e historia con el psicótico de Ponzi.

-Y azí e como Napoleón zalvó Europa del marxismo ¿entendéiz?-dijo el profesor pasando las imágenes de su proyector.

-Claro-dijo Tarzán, que miraba el texto del libro y al director respectivamente, alucinando.

Jim hundió la cara entre los brazos. Solo quería que llegara la noche para poner en marcha su plan.

Y finalmente la noche llegó. Jim sacó el colchón de debajo de su cama aprovechando que Ariel se había ido al baño, y se lo llevó al garaje, donde lo tapó con una manta.

-"Una cama, dos personas. A ver qué pasa-rió satisfecho-joder Ariel, me muero de ganas de besarte… y de tocarte". Subió corriendo al piso, cuando encontró a Sarah sentada en un sofá, llorando. Tenía el interfono en una mano, y con la otra se tapaba la oca.

-¿Mamá?-Jim se acercó a ella arrugando la frente. Sarah ahogó un hipido e intentó disimular su llanto.

-Jim, hola… estoy un poco cansada-dijo nerviosa, echándose el moreno cabello hacia atrás-creo que voy a acostarme.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te ha llamado?-Jim ladeó un poco la cabeza, preocupado. No era fácil hacer llorar a Sarah, era una mujer que había tragado ya por la pérdida de un padre y la marcha de un marido, además de tener el hijo más problemático que se podía pedir, tenía los nervios a prueba de bomba.

-No es nada… de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte… no puedes hacer nada-Sarah intentó serenarse respirando con lentitud.

-Dímelo, por favor. Quiero ayudarte-pidió Jim con voz ronca. No estaba para aquellas mierdas, tenía cosas que hacer, pero se había jurado que no dejaría que nadie la hiciese daño… era su madre. Hasta que no había visto el cañón de una pistola apuntándolo no había entendido lo mucho que significaba para él.

-Es solo que… oh Jim… es una amiga mía, Nanny-Jim la recordó. Joder, esa sí que estaba buena-su hermana está enferma… he intentado ayudarla, pero ya no tienen más dinero… y es tarde…

Sarah rompió a llorar de nuevo. Jim se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza. Arriba, Ariel se asomó por las escaleras y los observó en silencio.

-Oh Jim… ¿por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? No le hemos hecho nada malo a nadie… Silver… Nanny…-Sarah apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y lo empapó con sus lágrimas. Jim se agitó un poco desesperado "Ahora este marrón… maldita sea… vaya mierda"-abrazó con fuerza a su madre y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Por qué no vas a acostarte? Necesitarás descansar-sugirió. Cuanto antes se quitase de en medio, mejor. Además no quería verla sufrir.

-Tengo que acabar con esos platos-susurró Sarah señalando una enorme pila que se encontraba en el fregadero. Jim suspiró.

-Yo los fregaré por la mañana. Te lo prometo-dijo acariciándola el cabello.

-¿Jim?-su madre le miró perpleja. Desde hacía unos días no lo reconocía. Parecía distinto, más amable y cariñoso, pero también más preocupado y distante. Todavía más.

-En serio-Jim la besó en la frente y la condujo hasta su cuarto. Sarah allí le dio otro abrazo y luego se dispuso a cerrar la puerta-si necesitas algo avísame-le dijo Jim, aunque esperaba sinceramente que no le necesitase. Tenía que hacer otras cosas…

-Gracias Jim… te quiero mucho. Eres muy bueno-susurró su madre. Cuando cerró, Jim se quedó unos instantes escuchando por si volvía a llorar de nuevo, pero ella pareció tranquilizarse, y el ruido del armario significó que iba a ponerse el pijama.

Jim miró la pila de platos que se había comprometido a limpiar y decidió aprovechar y fregar unos cuantos mientras se calmaba. Ver así a su madre no le gustaba, no quería que sufriera, lo llevaba muy mal, pero al menos no era por él. Se limpió las manos tras ocuparse de diez platos, y sonrió. A ver si había suerte esa noche… El recuerdo de su pesadilla y de los lloros de Sarah, unidos a los que súbitamente aparecieron del funeral del domingo le atormentaron de repente, pero Jim los alejó. Estaba vivo, eso era una suerte, e iba a aprovecharlo haciendo lo que quisiera. Y ahora tenía muy claro lo que quería.

Ariel le esperaba en el cuarto, sentada sobre su cama. Parecía haber estado pensando. Jim la sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa sincera. Pero había que ir rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Esa era tu madre?-preguntó ella en voz baja. Jim no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero decidió ir por dónde ella le llevase, para sacar mejor partido.

-Eeeh, sí. Tranquila, no es grave-dijo sentándose a su lado. Le disgustó el notar que Ariel se movía un poco hacia un lado.

-Parecía muy afectada-dijo, sin dignarse (¿o atreverse?) a mirarle.

-Ya bueno… tranquila, no pasa nada-Jim notó como el aroma a vainilla de Ariel se filtraba por sus fosas nasales y un escalofrío recorría su piel. Empezó a notarse revuelto. Ya había empezado-estoo, hay algo que quería comentarte.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ariel esta vez sí levantando sus ojos celestiales. Los ojos eran una parte que llamaba mucho la atención de Jim en una chica, aunque no fuesen órganos sexuales.

-Bueno… mi madre ha echado a lavar el colchón pequeño… así que no tengo donde dormir-vio que ella alzaba las cejas con incredulidad. Vale, no había colado. Al ataque-tendremos que dormir juntos… será solo una noche…

-¿Tienes mantas de sobra?-preguntó ella sin alterarse-con una o dos me valen.

-¿Pretendes dormir en el suelo?-adivinó Jim, incapaz de creerlo. "Pero serás estrecha… me cago en la puta". No, no se iba escurrir otra vez. Si la había dejado meterse en su casa era para algo-Oye, escúchame, vamos a dormir los dos en el colchón te guste o no ¿vale?-le dijo agresivo. Supuso que ella reaccionaría enfadada, pero no lo hizo. Se dedicó a contemplarlo con gesto frío, como si fuera la primera vez que viese algo como él, y le resultase desagradable.

-Está bien… como quieras-cedió ella. "¡SÍ!"-pensó Jim emocionado. Al rato estaban los dos arropados, y sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Jim apagó la luz. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventana, no había bajado las persianas aquella vez, necesitaba un clima íntimo y agradable, y fuera solo se escuchaba el ruido de algún autovolante pasando cada rato.

Jim notó el trasero de ella, que le daba la espalda, rozando su muslo, y empezó a ponerse caliente. Bueno, había avanzado muchos pasos gracias a su treta: ya la tenía en la misma cama, y con solo moverse un poco podía sentir su tacto de un modo íntimo. Jim llevaba el pijama corto tras haber sudado todo el limpio, y en su pantaloncito ya había comenzado a marcársele el paquete. En cuanto a Ariel por las noches usaba como ropa de dormir una camisa blanca de Jim y unas bragas que el chico había conseguido en una tienda barata. El conjunto le daba un aspecto vulnerable, que al chico le encantaba.

-Oye…-Jim pasó a la segunda fase, descarado- estamos los dos aquí… ya que estamos así… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?

-Dormir-contestó ella echándose el cabello pelirrojo a un lado. Jim no podía verla, pero su rostro denotaba tristeza.

Él ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

-Hablo de otra cosa. Lo sabes-dijo, girándose hasta pegarse contra ella. Ariel podía notar la erección de Jim contra su trasero, y las manos del chico muy cerca de sus hombros. Jim la susurró en el oído-hablo de sexo…

-Sexo…-repitió ella, mirando el enchufe que había en la pared del cuarto. Notaba su calor latente, realmente la tenía ganas. Pero eso solo la hacía sentirse más triste-yo... no se practica sexo con mascotas…-respondió, apretando sus manos como lo hacen los que están rezando.

-¿Mascotas? ¿Qué dices?-se sorprendió Jim, dejando el éxtasis en el que se encontraba por un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué se comportaba de un modo tan raro?

-Yo soy tu mascota ¿no está claro?-le dijo ella en un susurró, sin ni siquiera volverse-Me tienes en tu habitación, me sacas de paseo un rato, te soy entretenida…

-Tú quisiste venirte aquí conmigo-replicó Jim a la defensiva.

-Lo sé. Pero soy tu mascota. Tu perrito-contestó ella con voz quebrada. "Hum, mi perrita más bien"-pensó el chico agitándose un poco. ¿Por qué tendría ella que darle tantas vueltas? Con lo fácil que era-así que lo siento, pero no se tiene sexo con mascotas.

-Ya…-Jim se pasó la lengua por los labios, remojándolos, y después de tantear un poco el terreno se preparó para el contraataque-¿pues sabes? Cuando yo tenía un perro, le gustaba que le diera caricias, y que le besase… ¿puedo hacer eso contigo?-satisfecho vio como ella no tenía respuesta. La chica había abierto mucho los ojos, y ahora temblaba un poco-dime, ¿puedo, mascota?

La tenía acorralada. Orgullosa como era no iba a reconocer que le tenía miedo, pero su última defensiva por su dignidad acababa de aguarse. Él no había entrado en su provocación de acusarle de malos tratos, si no que la había seguido su metáfora para ponerla en su favor. Y ella no podía echarse atrás ahora. Que capullo era aquel chico.

-No… no veo por qué no-respondió con un hilillo de voz, y Jim sintió un escalofrío de satisfacción en su cuerpo. Ariel cerró los ojos con resignación… era inevitable, suponía.

Jim estiró sus brazos atrapando el cabello de ella y llevándoselo a la nariz, aspirando su aroma. Vainilla, muy fuerte, le hacía perder la cabeza. Pero no se quedó en él mucho rato: sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y llegaron al final de su espalda, dónde se le acababa la camisa pero aún no le empezaban las bragas. Jim acarició su carne, maravillado por el tacto, y la sangre volvió a concentrarse en sus partes bajas.

-Joder… mierda…-Jim tembló de placer mientras llevaba sus labios al cuello de ella y empezaba a besarlo. Que piel más suave, que sabor más dulce. Quería más.

Las manos del chico subieron hasta los hombros de nuevo, y pasándola por encima se posaron en sus pechos, agarrándolos. La tela de la camisa le estorbaba, y Jim pensó enseguida en quitársela, pero sabía que ella no cedería tan fácilmente. Antes tenía que excitarla. Comenzó a apretarle los pechos y a presionarlos, ahogando un gemido de placer. Que buena estaba, joder, que buena… pero ella no decía nada. Su silencio era perturbador. Era como estar tocando a un maniquí. "Va a ver que ir más en serio"-pensó Jim, y dejando el pecho derecho bajo la mano hacia sus bragas… veríamos si se resistía a eso.

-¿Sabes por qué me suicidé?-la mano de Jim se detuvo al instante al escuchar la pregunta, quedándose inmóvil a la altura de su ombligo. "¿Qué dice ahora?" se preguntó el chico pasmado. Ella lloraba en silencio, observando la pared azul con desolación-me suicidé porque me sentía sola, porque nadie me valoraba. Mi vida carecía de sentido. A algunos les gustaba mi personalidad, a otros mi apariencia, pero todos tenían planes para mí, o no me tomaban en serio. Nadie me quería.

"¿De qué estás hablando?-pensó el chico impacientándose-cállate, no me lo hagas más complicado".

-Nadie me ha querido nunca por lo que soy, no me ven más que como una diversión de un rato… y al final, resulta que estoy sola. Completamente sola-las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro y la nariz de la chica, mientras Jim continuaba sujetándole un pecho con su mano. Pero el chico había empezado a aflojar. Aquella confesión verdaderamente le estaba molestando.

"Para ya, en serio. Déjame seguir, y verás como todo se te olvida en nada". ¿Se le olvidaría? Estaba claro que no. Jim lo sabía. Claro que no.

-Y ahora estoy aquí contigo, y podría hacer lo que me dices y olvidarme de quién soy un rato. Unirme a otra persona… pero no serviría de nada. No quiero sufrir más. Lo siento mucho… no soy una buena mascota-Jim notó como ella ahogaba un sollozo. Maldita sea, basta ya, ¿a qué jugaba esa chica? Estaba harto. Pero en sus reflexiones había una parte de su pensamiento que él también sentía, y se sintió triste al recordarlo. Verdaderamente estaban solos, aquel mundo era un asco. A nadie le importas, y normalmente los que más te importan a ti, tú para ellos ni siquiera existes. Jim alejó las manos de Ariel, y tras respirar unos instantes se echó de nuevo a un lado.

-Buenas noches-dijo simplemente, fastidiado. No sabía cómo, pero ella había logrado eludirle otra vez. Y ahora se sentía extraño. Era una especie de melancolía mezclada con… ¿culpabilidad? No podía ser… menudo asco.

Los dos adolescentes permanecieron en silencio, mirando cada uno hacia un lado, hasta que el sueño les llegó y quedaron ambos dormidos. Jim juraría haber escuchado a la chica llorar a altas horas de la noche, pero volvió a dormirse. Desde luego él no iba a consolarla...

* * *

-Creía que ya no trabajabas para él, Spencer-dijo Mallory cuando su novio cogió su maletín de director y se dispuso a salir al trabajo.

-Me ha mejorado la oferta, y me ha pedido perdón… no podía negarme-replicó él con voz seria. No quería hablar con Mallory de Billy, le hacía sentirse muy culpable.

-Spencer…-le llamó ella cuando el joven cineasta se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-preguntó él acercándose a ella y besándola en la frente. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Ella había notado algo… o sabía algo.

Mallory tragó saliva, afectada. Parecía estar armándose de valor para seguir hablando.

-Él… él aún te gusta-dijo en voz baja. Spencer soltó el maletín del susto. Mierda. Vale, la habían liado.

-¿Él? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-preguntó el chico corriendo hacia ella y agachándose a su lado. Mallory se había sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones de tapicería de cuero que tenían en el salón, y parecía al borde del desmayo.

-Por favor Spencer, no me mientas, no puedo soportarlo. Sé que estáis juntos… os he visto-dijo ella, y un color rojizo de vergüenza asomó a su rostro. Los había pillado una vez en la ducha, enjabonándose y besándose apasionados. Se había pasado tres noches enteras llorando, incapaz de soportarlo. Su único consuelo era que Spencer no la había dejado, pero en el fondo creía saber (o sabía) que era porque Billy estaba jugando con el chico, y él no quería quedarse solo. La mantenía como segunda opción, y como toda mujer, Mallory odiaba ser la segunda opción.

-Mallory… Mallory… Oh, Señor…-Spencer se desmoronó a su lado, agarrándola la mano e intentando besarla-perdóname Mallory… yo no quería que sufrieras… yo te amo…

-Eso no es cierto Spencer, vamos-dijo ella con voz triste, pero incapaz de derramar más lágrimas-si hasta cuando estáis fingiendo se os nota más que cualquier vez que hayas estado conmigo… yo te amo Spencer, te he amado desde el instituto… pero no puedo seguir así. Creí que ibas a dejarle cuando renunciaste, tenía la esperanza de que pasases página, pero no es así. Quiero tener hijos… y necesitan tener un buen padre.

-Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo-replicó Spencer, cuyos ojos se habían humedecido al escucharla. No podía saberlo, no podía estar pasando. Amaba a Mallory, la quería muchísimo. Pero Billy…-Mallory, te quiero muchísimo, tu eres mi esposa y la mujer de mi vida…

-Sí, pero el hombre de tu vida me ha reemplazado-contestó ella, riendo con amargura.

-Mallory yo… te quiero, y quiero estar contigo, pero… no sé vivir sin Billy… creía que podría superarle, pero nunca lo he conseguido. Y por mucho que me aleje sé que tampoco será así. Intenta comprenderme…-dijo con tono suplicante. Mallory negó con la cabeza con la expresión más triste que Spencer había visto en su vida. Luego se levantó y le miró con sus ojos verdes y cansados.

-Me voy Spencer. Necesito salir de esto, aunque tú no puedas dejarlo. No te enfades si intento rehacer mi vida, por favor-le pidió, recogiendo su bolso y sus llaves. Spencer permaneció de rodillas en el suelo, dónde antes había estado, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Mallory no… por favor, quédate-suplicó él.

-Pues deja a Billy-replicó ella, y esta vez su voz se tornó en súplica-déjale Spencer, y vayámonos de esta ciudad. Él solo te hará más daño. Por favor, hazme caso.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, solo escucharon los latidos de sus corazones desbocados.

-No puedo-dijo el chico finalmente-créeme, lo he intentado. Le quiero…

Mallory notó como por dentro se le desgarraba el alma, pero no se dejó arrastrar, y asintiendo lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ojalá seas feliz Spencer-dijo finalmente. Instantes después se la escuchó cerrar e ir hacia el ascensor.

El chico se quedó tirado en el cuarto, sollozando, y observó como en la repisa de la mesilla había una foto de ambos… al lado de una foto de él con Billy.

Spencer no fue capaz de ir al trabajo ese día.

* * *

 _Las caras rodearon a Jim, abriendo sus bocas y sus ojos, que no tenían pupilas, si no que estaban blancos._

 _-¡Silver! ¡Mamá!-gritó el chico aterrado, observándolas-¡Tarzán! ¡Flynn! ¡Peter!_

 _Todos continuaron rodeándolo y flotando, hasta que desaparecieron, y en su lugar vino la niña, que andaba hacia él con paso lento. Su pelo era negro y liso, su piel morena. Su rostro le miraba acusador, y decepcionado._

-Aaagh…-Jim boqueó como si hubiese estado sumergido en las profundidades del mar, y casi se cae de la cama, pues al estar Ariel a su lado él estaba en el borde. La miró unos segundos, asegurándose de que seguía dormida, y salió de la habitación para irse directo al baño-¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasa contigo?-se dijo a sí mismo observándose en el espejo. Estaba ojeroso y pálido, parecía un muerto, y el sudor nuevamente había empapado su camisa y pantalón. Se quitó la ropa sucia y se dio una ducha, aun respirando con dificultad. ¿Por qué soñaba aquello? ¿Por qué seguían atormentándolo? Supuso que debía de tratarse del complejo de culpabilidad o una de esas mierdas psicológicas de las que alguna vez Silver le había hablado. Silver no paraba de salir en su sueño, y no parecía estar sano. Jim sabía que estaba recordando su muerte, y al igual que cuando aparecía el doctor Dawson, se sentía culpable por ello. Él era el responsable de que ellos hubiesen acabado allí, Silver había muerto ayudándolo, y a Dawson le había hecho ir a Gantz por ser un imbécil y conducir como un necio.

Jim terminó de ducharse y se envolvió en una toalla, sentándose en el bidé a reflexionar, angustiado. El pelo se le cayó por la cara pegándosele a la nariz y los párpados, mientras las últimas gotas le chorreaban espalda a bajo.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-se miró las manos, con las que había tocado los pechos de la chica hacía solo unas horas, y pensó en todos los acontecimientos que le estaban atenazando. Pensar que solo una semana antes su vida era insufriblemente aburrida. Ahora, todo estaba patas arriba, era un caos.

Comenzó a secarse rápidamente observando su propio cuerpo y continuando absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba con las piernas cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y escuchó un leve "¡Oh!" que le hizo girarse. Era Ariel, y estaba de nuevo roja como un tomate. Jim solo giró el cuello, así que la chica solo pudo tener una visión panorámica de su trasero, pero el pene ya se lo había visto en otra ocasión, así que ya tenía el cuerpo entero. Ariel cerró de un portazo y volvió al cuarto del chico en tal shock que ni se dio cuenta de que había ido a sentarse encima de su ropa de aquel día.

-Si lo querías, solo tendrías que habérmelo dicho-la pinchó Jim, provocativo. Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida. Ahora le hacía gracia.

-No tenía ningún interés en verlo, puedes estar seguro-respondió sonriendo, y para su sorpresa contagió su sonrisa al chico. Estaban ya de camino al instituto, y como los días anteriores Jim iba a dejarla en la puerta del cine.

-Admite que es bueno… el mejor que has visto-la susurró Jim con voz ronca, y ella negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa. Parecía increíble que del día anterior y su torva escena en la cama hubiesen pasado a conversar como dos viejos amigos. Tenía gracia, la verdad-son unas nalgas estupendas…

-No sé yo…-rió ella, y Jim fingió indignarse, lo que terminó en más risas. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del cine, y ella le miró agradecida. Llevaba tiempo sin reírse tanto. Sin reírse, simplemente. Jim iba a marcharse, cuando a Ariel se le ocurrió una idea-Jim…-le llamó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él volviéndose hacia ella, con la vieja mochila en su mano.

-Me preguntaba si… podría ir al instituto contigo-respondió la pelirroja. Jim palideció.

-Estooo… ya te lo expliqué, el aforo es limitado, no tienen sitio para nadie más-mintió descaradamente. Ella no iba a entrar al Porter a complicarle más las cosas, eso lo tenía claro. La quería para él, solo para él, en su casa, bajo sus normas… Jim se sorprendió de lo egoísta que estaba demostrando ser.

-Vaya… ¿y a qué instituto podría ir?-preguntó ella insistente. Jim se removió de nuevo incómodo. Que complicada estaba resultando ser aquella chica.

-No lo sé. Ya me enteraré, ¿vale?-sacó un poco de dinero para la cartera y se lo pasó a ella para que pudiese ver la doble sesión de mañana. Se estaba quedando sin ahorros, pero merecería la pena si finalmente consiguiese lo que quería. Aún no había olvidado el tacto de sus gruesos pechos la noche anterior, que maravilla-hasta luego-se despidió simplemente, y se marchó. Ariel le siguió mientras se iba, desconcertada. A ella también le descolocaba la actitud de aquel chico, y su obsesión con ella. En otros tiempos hubiese sido fácil dejarse llevar. Pero en otros tiempos ella no se habría suicidado.

Jim caminó hasta el Porter dándole vueltas a la chica y sus problemas, e intentando pensar una forma de tener sexo al fin con ella. "Si va a ponerse a llorar cada vez que la toco va a ser complicado-pensó-maldita zorra, es lista, me tiene pillado". ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias si al fin y al cabo ella no quería? Estaba muy buena, eso era cierto, pero tampoco iba a seguir arrastrándose detrás de la pelirroja. El motivo por el que la estaba acosando tanto era porque estaba durmiendo en su casa, y la idea de tenerla allí como un desahogo sexual le fascinaba. Pero si ella era así de cerrada pues no iba a estar intentando convencerla, estaba claro.

La mañana en el Porter fue aburrida, como siempre, menos cuando Peter, Jim y Flynn empezaron a molestar en clase de Ponzi lanzando aviones y pelotitas de papel, y Blancanieves acabó llorando. El profesor se mosqueó mucho, pero como no podía probar que habían sido ellos tuvo que dejarlo.

-Dizfrute del rezto de zus clazes señor Hawkinz-le dijo Ponzi al terminar, antes de marcharse. Jim temió saber a qué se refería, y tras al recreo a la hora de matemáticas sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Cinco y medio. Te dije que más de cinco. Nos veremos en julio-Ego le dejó el examen en su mesa con indiferencia y le pasó a Cenicienta su nueve con ochenta y cinco.

-Cinco y medio es más que cinco-replicó Jim mirando la hoja.

-No. Seis es más que cinco. Me refería al siguiente número entero, majo-Ego se sentó en su mesa sin poder ocultar su satisfacción y entrecruzó sus largos y callosos dedos-has apostado y has perdido. La vida es así Jim.

-Ya…-Jim releyó los ejercicios. Indignado descubrió algo que ya se esperaba: Ego le había dado la mínima puntuación, y le había corregido hasta las tildes en las respuestas finales, lo que nunca hacía. Seguro que con Cenicienta, o con Tarzán, no había hecho lo mismo-maldito cabrón…

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Ego levantando la mirada de su cuaderno de notas.

-Nada-respondió Jim. Dejó su examen a un lado, con su cinco y medio en rojo-nada…

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de las clases, Jim salió echando humo por las orejas. Vio a Ponzi en la entrada, hablando con unos padres, y el profesor le miró y sonrió con maldad. Jim iba a dedicarle un gesto, pero Tarzán y Flynn le agarraron.

-No le des excusas para joderte más-le dijo Tarzán arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-Son unos gilipollas, no les hagas ni caso. Mates tú las sacas con el rabo-intentó consolarle Flynn. Jim no dijo nada. No necesitaba su compasión, ni tampoco su amistad. No necesitaba a nadie. Y estaba harto.

Se volvió a casa de muy mal humor y se tumbó en su cama, donde terminó por quedarse dormido al rato. De nuevo caras blancas y suplicantes aparecieron en su sueño, y Jim vio a Silver, y al doctor Dawson, y a Chicha y las musas, con las bocas abiertas y flotando a su alrededor. Dio un grito desgarrador, cuando se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que ya debían de ser las seis, había dormido mucho rato.

Enfrente de él estaba quien le había despertado: Ariel le miraba molesta y extrañada, con los brazos en jarra.

-¡Creía que te había pasado algo!-exclamó la chica. Su tono era demasiado alto para el mareo post-siesta que Jim llevaba encima.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretándosela.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¡Te he estado esperando dos horas!-le acusó Ariel. Era la primera vez que Jim la veía tan enfadada. Y disfrutó de ello, porque por fin la había hecho reaccionar de verdad. No la había ido a buscar porque después de que Ego le tocase las pelotas y saliese tan cabreado no tenía ganas de hacer de chófer de la princesita. Le tenía harto.

-No soy tu madre ¿vale?-respondió el chico groseramente-ya te sabes el camino de vuelta ¿no?

-Eres lo peor-le dijo Ariel negando con la cabeza-es por lo de ayer ¿no? Porque aún no te he dejado…

-Vaya, no eres tan tonta-Jim se incorporó y se la encaró, enfadado-¿no eras la mascota? Pues las mascotas no discuten con sus amos.

Ariel apretó sus labios rosados con fuerza, indignada, pero tuvo que pensar su respuesta un rato.

-No puedes tratarme así ¿sabes? No tienes derecho.

-Estoy en mi casa, si quiero puedo-contestó Jim que ya no podía contener más su cabreo. Sabía que lo estaba pagando con ella, pero parte de su frustración también era su culpa-si no te gusta, te puedes largar ¿No?

Ariel palideció al oírlo, pero le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Se observaron con desprecio durante unos segundos, y finalmente Jim fue hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó ella con voz débil, sentándose en su cama.

-No sé-contestó Jim, y ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta. En realidad iba al tejado. Allí se quedaba largas horas cuando necesitaba pensar. Miraba las nubes, y los rascacielos más altos que rodeaban el edificio donde él y su madre vivían. Hacía buen tiempo, incluso la brisa era agradable, el otoño se estaba portando bien aquel año. A Jim le gustaba el otoño, no sabía por qué, porque era una estación de mierda y empezaba el colegio, quizás era la melancolía que traían las hojas al caer, o la esperanza del cambio.

Decidió bajar al garaje y seguir con su nuevo aparato. Cuando subió a su cuarto Ariel no estaba, lo que le alarmó, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar el grifo del baño. La señora Hawkins había salido, probablemente a visitar a esa amiga suya, Nanny, y no volvería hasta tarde a casa, probablemente llorando. Cansado tras estar cinco horas peleándose con la tabla, Jim habló un rato con Tarzán por el interfono, se puso la tele y luego ojeó una revista de motos y autovolantes de gran velocidad. A la una se quedó dormido, pero notó cuando Ariel llegó y se metió a su lado en la cama, esta vez ella en el lado de fuera. Ella no dijo nada, pero Jim sintió un inexplicable alivio al notar que esa noche no lloraba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos se arreglaron sin decirse nada. Jim se dio una ducha rápida (esta vez nadie se atrevió a abrir su puerta) y se puso su habitual camiseta, su cazadora y sus vaqueros. Ariel por su parte otra camisa del chico que más o menos le quedaba y unos pantalones viejos de cuando él era más pequeño. Tenía un aspecto extraño, pero nadie tenía por qué verla.

-Te recogeré a la hora de siempre-le dijo Jim en la puerta del cine. Ariel asintió sin decir nada más. Jim la dejó el dinero y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-¡Vuestros exámenes de sintaxis dan asco! ¡Habría que cortaros la lengua, vergüenza nacional!-gritó la Casamentera a sus alumnos al empezar las clases. Ellos se miraron unos a otros, incómodos, mientras ella daba los dos únicos dieces de la clase, los de Cenicienta y Tarzán. Blancanieves había aprobado con un ocho, Malina con un siete, y Alicia, Flynn y Gastón con cincos.

La Casamentera comenzó a hacer la corrección mientras gritaba y rompía tizas con cada frase que analizaba, cuando Jim apareció en la puerta. Ella tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba, pero cuando lo hizo su rostro enrojeció aún más.

-¡TÚ LARGO!-le gritó, asesina.

-Eeeh… tengo esto-dijo Jim enseñándole unas hojas con los apuntes que había copiado. Ella se las tiró de un manotazo.

-¡ME DA IGUAL, NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ! ¡LAAARRRRRGO!-rugió empujándolo y cerrando con pestillo. Jim se quedó perplejo en el suelo, mientras las hojas caían, rodeándolo. Mascó su derrota por unos momentos. Ya era viernes, llevaba dos semanas sin ir a clase de lengua, eso le iba a costar recuperarlo. Pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Tampoco es que lo lamentase mucho.

Se levantó y fue en busca del director Porter para contarle lo que había pasado, a ver si él razonaba con la lunática de la Casamentera de una puñetera vez, cuando se encontró con lo último que esperaba ver allí aquel día. Dio tal respingo que casi se cae al suelo al encontrárselo.

-Encontrarás este instituto muy a tu gusto hijita, y te garantizo que aprenderás mucho-decía el señor Porter mientras la guiaba escaleras abajo. Ariel asentía y sonreía, mirando a todos los lados con su habitual curiosidad, como si estuviese fotografiando todo lo que la rodeaba. De repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jim, que la miraba boquiabierto.

-¡Jim!-exclamó, y fue hacia él sonriendo. Le abrazó, y el director Porter se dedicó a mirarlos con picardía mientras el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar. Definitivamente ella le descolocaba totalmente.

-Veo que os conocéis-observó Porter agitando su bigote gris con perspicacia.

-¡Claro! ¡Él me recomendó este instituto!-le explicó ella con total naturalidad. Jim parpadeó asimilando sus palabras mientras Porter asentía interesado.

-Vaya Hawkins, no sabía que nos hacías propaganda. Pues te estoy muy agradecido-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y luego se volvió hacia Ariel-serás una buena incorporación, nosotros te aceptamos con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué cojones…?-era la quinta vez en la semana que Jim se quedaba boquiabierto por culpa de aquella chica, y aquella vez estaba flipando más que nunca.

-Recuerda traernos las fichas cuanto antes-dijo el director Porter a Ariel, que asintió educada, y luego se marchó. Ariel se volvió hacia Jim sonriendo, pero apenas el director desapareció por la esquina el chico la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a un baño.

-¡Ay, para! ¡Me haces daño!-se quejó ella agitándose. Le molestaba su reacción, aunque no podía negar que se la esperase-¡Para, suéltame!

-¿A qué te crees que estás jugando?-Jim la metió en uno de los retretes y cerró la puerta, amenazador, acercándose a ella hasta quedar pegados a escasos centímetros. Podía haber ido de buenas hasta ahora, pero si tenía que ponerse agresivo con ella no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Suéltame-repitió Ariel, pero Jim no lo hizo. Agarrándola por los codos la estampó contra la pared y le obligó a mirarlo-¡AY! ¡Eres un capullo!

-Tú eres la única capulla, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido que te aceptasen?-le susurró él con voz ronca, mientras su cabello le caía por el rostro dándole un aspecto siniestro.

-Me mentiste-le dijo ella, encarándose-me dijiste que tenía sitios limitados, y no es cierto. ¡Eres tú el que has estado jugando conmigo!-intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Jim no la dejó.

-Eres tú la que apareciste en mi casa-dijo, agitándola con violencia. El cabello de la chica se encrespó por el zarandeo-eres tú la que te metiste en mi vida. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes?

-¡Yo no te sigo! ¡Eres un egocéntrico!-le respondió ella entre el dolor y la furia-¡Me mentiste, y cuando lo descubrí decidí probar suerte aquí! ¡Así haré amigos y podré largarme de tu casa!

Jim aflojó un poco, asustado. Eso era lo que se temía. Si Ariel iba al insti y hacía amigos, por muy sola que estuviera ellos terminarían por aceptarla en sus pisos, y entonces le dejaría. Y entonces adiós polvo. Pese a que estaba hasta la polla de su actitud y no la soportaba por más rato, Jim seguía sintiendo una atracción potentísima hacia su cuerpo, su cabello llameante, sus caderas contoneantes y sus enormes pechos. Tenía que ser suya fuese como fuese.

-Yo… escucha, no sabes lo que haces-dijo, tras recuperarse del golpe. Ella le miró con aversión mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres tú el que no lo sabes. Estás mucho más perdido que yo.

"Vale, que lista eres zorra, a ver si puedes aguantar sin mí un día-pensó Jim cabreado, mientras intentaba contenerse y buscar un modo de sacarla de allí. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. Una idea brillante-espera un momento…"

Se apartó de Ariel apoyándose en la entrada de la cabina y la observó con una taimada sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella le miró con recelo. Su cambio de actitud no parecía una buena señal.

-De acuerdo… ¿sabes qué? Yo paso-dijo alzando sus brazos en gesto de rendición-me abro. Haz lo que quieras.

-Menos mal-Ariel le siguió a fuera del baño, aliviada, y no tardó ni un segundo en abandonarlo y corriendo hacia el pasillo-a, por cierto, si nos preguntan somos grandes amigos-le dijo volviéndose a él y mirándolo con desdén.

-Claro-Jim la sacó el dedo corazón y luego se largó hacia el otro lado. Asomándose observó que Ariel desaparecía por los pasillos del primer curso, desorientada, y corrió a poner en marcha su plan. Faltaba aún un rato para que comenzase el recreo.

¡RIIIIIING! Cuando sonó la campana a las doce los alumnos salieron en masa de sus aulas, en medio de un parloteo frenético, botando balones, sacando álbumes y en el caso de los más mayores dinero para comprar alcohol y tabaco. Anastasia y Drizella iban del brazo, como siempre, comentando lo horrible que era el traje que llevaba la maestra de psicología y criticando a todo el mundo.

Si había alguien verdaderamente repugnante en el Porter, por encima de Ego, la Casamentera e incluso Ponzi esas eran Anastasia y Drizella Tremaine, llamadas cariñosamente por Gastón "lo más horrible de la Creación". Estas gemelas eran feas con ganas, tal vez hubiesen mejorado con un gesto agradable, pero en sus caras siempre lucía una expresión de asco hacia todo, y siempre se estaban quejando. Crueles e hipócritas, no sacaban malas notas, aunque se rumoreaba que eso era porque su madre era una enchufada del director. Su dato más curioso era que estaban emparentadas con la que era probablemente la chica más perfecta del instituto, Cenicienta, que era su hermanastra. Anastasia y Drizella no solían hablar con ella ni hacerla caso, y ella nunca las mencionaba, pero estaba claro que su relación no era buena.

Jim conocía bien a aquel par de arpías, habían coincido en la misma clase el año anterior, también en fiestas, y en una ocasión Gastón había estado enrollado con Drizella, lo que le había llevado a soportarla en algunas cenas. Lo que el chico tenía muy claro es que si había alguien que podía recibir a Ariel con la pompa que se merecía esas eran ellas. Seguro que así querría quedarse… pues vaya jugada le había preparado.

-Estoy harta de esa niña-le dijo Anastasia a su hermana-su nariz parece la de un elefante.

-Seguro que también pesa lo mismo-apuntó Drizella con estúpida pero maliciosa agudeza-y también come cacahuetes…

Las dos estallaron en risas mientras los que estaban cerca se alejaban, temerosos de ser los siguientes.

-¿Sabes qué? Me he enterado de que el marido de la hermana de Stacy la ha dejado por un hombre-le dijo Anastasia a su hermana, secándose una lagrimilla.

-Tía pues no sé por qué… esa chica podía ofrecerle lo mismo que cualquier chico… con ese bigote JAJAJAJAJA-Drizella emitió un ruido parecido al de un cerdo al reírse, meneándose como si la hubiesen electrocutado.

Se encaminaron a la salida del Porter cuando Jim se cruzó en su camino, fingiendo estar distraído. Cuando quería podía ser un auténtico cabronazo.

-¿Qué haces niño? ¡No te cruces en medio!-le gritó Drizella furiosa.

-Eso niño. No cruces la raya-repitió Anastasia, con expresión de lerda.

-Largaos, intento ver a la nueva-dijo Jim con voz seca. Al instante, como se esperaba, el rostro de ellas se iluminó como un candelabro.

-¿La nueva? ¿Ha venido una chica nueva?-preguntó Anastasia emocionada por el cotilleo.

-No hija, si te parece va a ser una nueva pizarra. Es que eres tonta-la espetó Drizella. Anastasia puso los brazos en jarras.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh pues para que lo sepas la pizarra del cuarto piso se estropeó y hay que cambiarla, será después de las tonterías que escribiste el otro día cuando te sacaron-la respondió impertinente.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh para que lo sepas yo no escribí ninguna tontería, porque estaba copiando de tu hoja, y el espejo del tercer piso también se rompió después de que te mirases el otro día con ese peinado-chilló Drizella a la defensiva. Jim suspiró, exasperado. Le iban a venir muy bien, pero tontas eran con ganas.

-Es una chica nueva-dijo realizando una brillante actuación de enamorado-y es guapísima. Tiene el pelo pelirrojo, y vaya tetas… joder, tengo que verla…

-¿Guapísima? ¿Quieres decir… más que nosotras?-saltó Anastasia asustada, mientras Drizella solo repetía "¿Tetas?".

-Pues claro. Más que cualquiera-replicó Jim antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Anastasia y Drizella se miraron con expresión de horror, y luego ese gesto se tornó en decisión.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Drizella, y ambas fueron en busca de la chica. Jim echó una ojeada desde las escaleras donde se había escondido y luego se marchó riendo satisfecho. A ver si quería seguir yendo al Porter después de que aquel par de infaustos errores humanos le diesen la bienvenida.

Efectivamente, Ariel continuaba perdida por los pasillos, pero al escuchar el ruido de los alumnos movilizándose fue hacia ellos, solo para verse sumergida en una marejada de personas. Algunos la empujaron, y la mayoría no la hicieron ni caso. Sin embargo, se paró en frente un chico muy guapo, se llamaba Taron, y jugaba al fútbol.

-Vaya, hola. No me suenas-dijo mirándola y sonriendo, y bajando fugazmente los ojos a sus tetas-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… eh… Ariel-ella sonrió meneando los brazos nerviosa. Taron no era tan guapo como Jim, pero tenía un aspecto más bonachón.

-Ariel-repitió él yendo hacia ella, confiado. Pero sus amigos, vestidos con camisetas del equipo de fútbol del Porter, le llamaron, y tras vacilar unos segundos decidió ir-espero verte pronto, ¿vale?

-Vale…-Ariel continuó sonriendo, insegura sobre qué hacer, mientras Taron se despedía de ella con la mano y salía a fuera. Los chicos se fueron marchando, hasta que ella se volvió a quedar sola, sin saber qué hacer. "Tendré que buscar mi clase-pensó, preocupada-el director me dijo que estaría en segundo…". Se giró para iniciar la búsqueda para toparse cara a cara con las dos gracias.

-Hooooola-saludaron las dos sonriendo falsamente, como una araña a punto de tragarse a su presa.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Ariel.

* * *

-Y para que lo sepas, harán que se te caiga, y te darán cáncer-dijo Drizella mientras le daba tirones al cabello, despiadada.

-¡Eres una envidiosa de las que lo tenemos natural!-la gritó Anastasia, que no solo tenía un mal tinte, sino que además pretendía que los demás creyeran que era auténtica. Las dos hermanas tenían a Ariel acorralada contra una pared y la hablaban a gritos, metiéndose tanto con su personalidad como con su aspecto físico. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo solo… es mi primer día-intentó decir Ariel asustada, pero Anastasia no la dejó acabar.

-Espero que te largues pronto, en este instituto no hay sitio para gente como tú-la escupió con la rabia.

-¡Sí, no nos gustan las gordas!-la espetó Drizella, señalando a sus enormes pechos. Ariel se los cubrió intimidada, al borde del llanto.

-Mírala Drizella, parece que se va a poner a llorar-se burló Anastasia mientras Ariel, dolida, giraba la cabeza para que no la vieran. Efectivamente iba a hacerlo.

-No llores sobre tu pelo o se te irá el tinte-apostilló Drizella con muy mala idea-aunque los que deberíamos llorar somos los demás, porque con la ropa que nos traes…

-La que debería llorar es vuestra puta madre, por traer un par de deformes al mundo-se escuchó una voz por atrás. Anastasia y Drizella se volvieron, y su sorpresa no tardó en transformarse en desagrado al descubrir quien hablaba.

-Parece que las gordas se vienen a defender. Podéis montar un club-dijo Anastasia mirándola con odio, aunque se la veía intimidada.

-Ven conmigo chica-le dijo Moana a Ariel, que se encogió vacilante, pero al final fue hacia ella. La chica, de piel morena y pelo negro y muy rizado, miró a las hermanas Tremaine una última vez-¡Que os follen!

-Eso… a ti-contestaron ellas, desubicadas, mientras las veían irse con odio.

-¿Nueva eh? Has elegido el peor grupo para empezar-le dijo Moana a Ariel una vez que estuvieron lejos.

-Yo… no sabía cómo eran… se me acercaron…-replicó ella agarrándose los hombros, aun temblando. Ellas le habían dicho cosas horribles.

-¿En serio? Que zorras-Moana se paró enfrente de una máquina dispensadora de comida y metió varios mickeys, sacando unas bolsas de ganchitos y un kit kat. Le ofreció a ella, y Ariel aceptó con ganas. Se sentaron al lado del dispensador y siguieron hablando, Moana con la boca llena de comida-jabeg que leg paja… que jon feag y ejtúpidag, egtán acomplejadag… ¡Pobreg!

-Acomplejadas…repitió Ariel meditando sus palabras. No podía entender a aquel par de brujas, su maldad simplemente le parecía inexplicable. Pero el hecho de que estuviesen acomplejadas las hacía ver de un modo distinto… le hacía sentir lástimas por ella.

-Sí, acomplejadas-repitió Moana, tragando. Luego se irguió, orgullosa-en cambio, mírame a mí. ¡Estoy estupenda!

No hacía falta tener un ojo muy crítico para darse cuenta de que a Moana le sobraban un par de kilitos, sobre todo en las caderas, pero desde luego no se avergonzaba por ello. La morena engulló los ganchitos con ganas y luego se sacó una tónica, que también compartió con Ariel.

-Y dime… ¿de dónde sales? Pareces un poco… perdida-le dijo Moana, intentando tener tacto.

-Bueno, lo estoy-admitió Ariel riendo-la verdad es que nunca había estado en un instituto, si te soy sincera.

-¿Educación en casa?-preguntó Moana echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Más o menos-Ariel estiró sus piernas en el suelo del pasillo, satisfecha, y luego la miró muy contenta-me alegro de haberte encontrado.

-Jaja, y yo. Sobre todo porque te he encontrado a tiempo-contestó la morena limpiándose las migajas de su vieja sudadera gris.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ariel extrañada.

-A tiempo de que te rayasen más la cabeza esas dos-explicó Moana riendo, y así le contagió su risa a Ariel. Las dos estuvieron un buen rato riendo, y luego se siguieron preguntando cosas la una a la otra, para conocerse. Ariel era bastante esquiva con algunos temas, pero Moana parecía comprenderlo, y le daba igual. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora la pelirroja sentía que conocía a Moana de toda la vida.

Entonces sonó el timbre, y por el pasillo comenzaron a resonar las voces de los niños que volvían a clase. Moana se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Ariel a incorporarse.

-Ven, te ayudaré a encontrar tu clase-se ofreció altruista. Pero al girarse las dos se toparon con Jim, que las acababa de encontrar. El chico miró a Ariel con sus destellantes ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó, enfadado.

* * *

-Esta noche cenaré contigo… sí, no hay problema… claro-Billy sonrió encandilado. No era una churri con quien estaba hablando, ni con un amigo. Bueno, era un poco de las dos cosas-vale Spencer… sí… -Billy hizo un gesto a Rajeev para que no le molestase mientras terminaba de hablar por su interfono-de acuerdo… te quiero, tío…

-No digas eso-Spencer negó con la cabeza, inseguro, y luego colgó. El chico se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, tenía un aspecto saludable, pero su cara parecía más hundida que nunca. "Hay que acabar con esto de una vez"-pensó para sí. Hablaría con Billy. Si le quería, tendría que tomárselo en serio ya. Si no él se marcharía, aunque eso les destruyese a los dos.

Billy estaba en los estudios de la MTV, esperando para el gran estreno. Llevaban preparándose desde el martes, no podía salir mal. Y por fin tenía noticias de Spencer. Estaba emocionado. Por primera vez desde que hacía mucho tiempo se sentía verdaderamente motivado, con ganas de hacer algo grande, y sobre todo de reconquistar a Spencer. Sí, sobre todo de eso último. Era Aladdín quien le había inspirado a hacer todo aquello. Verdaderamente aquel muchacho le había caído del cielo.

Hablando de Aladdín, se estaba cambiando en uno de los pequeños camerinos del pasillo donde Billy lo estaba esperando. Abú estaba con él, y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Estos no me caben… mierda-Aladdín vio como los calzoncillos se le quedaban a mitad de las nalgas, y maldijo por lo bajo. Le daba igual que fueran de una marca famosa, se puso los suyos y siguió cambiándose a toda velocidad. Repasaba el guión en su mente. No era muy difícil, sus frases eran cortas y fáciles de recordar, pero el miedo a equivocarse en el programa más visto de la televisión le atenazaba la garganta-bueno Abú… todo por los mil trescientos mickeys.

-Uooooooo-el monito se encogió de hombros, a él la idea no le convencía del todo.

-Vamos a ver…-Aladdín se puso la camisa blanca rota y la cazadora retro que los de vestuario le habían preparado, y una gorra de niño de los 90 bastante hortera, digna de Billy. Le gustaba.

-¿Ya está lista la estrella?-bromeó el Cobra al verle salir con aquellas pintas-ey, el mono se tiene que quedar.

-Ya le has oído Abú-le dijo Aladdín a su mascota, que gruñó en desacuerdo-me parece que quiere que le des un cigarro… tú mismo, Abú…

-Ven, mono de la monería-Billy cogió a Abú por el lomo y lo colocó en su hombro. Luego le pasó un pitillo, que el mono chupó con ganas. Los cigarros de primera categoría de Billy le estaban aficionando. Billy miró a Aladdín, ahora más serio-bueno colega ¿estás listo?

-Sí, claro-Aladdín dio pequeños saltitos, inquieto, y Billy lo guió hacia su plató. Se pararon en el vestíbulo de la entrada, donde había un grupo de personas hablando: Aladdín pudo distinguir a los cámaras y al director.

-Ese es Pete "Patapalo", el jefe de todo esto. Procura no enfadarlo, tiene muy mal genio-le susurró Billy al chico, que observó al tal Pete asintiendo. Parecía un matón de cuidado, le recordaba a Razoul. Billy continuó con sus advertencias-un último aviso colega Gucci, recuerda que tienes que mirar a la cámara cuando esta te pite en rojo, y en cuanto pare volver a la pose original. No te salgas del personaje ni te eches a reír, y si no te toca hablar procura que se te note poco. Cómete el escenario para que te den más papeles pronto.

-¿Eso no es un poco contradictorio?-preguntó Aladdín extrañado. Billy se encogió de hombros componiendo una de sus traviesas sonrisas.

-Te va a salir muy bien, ya verás. Te lo dice un experto-le dijo. En ese instante sonó un pitido, y los llamaron a escena.

-Mierda-Aladdín notó como los nervios le empezaban a estrujar, pero haciendo de tripas corazón salió por la puerta hacia el plató. La audiencia que había sentada en los bancos de enfrente aplaudió, el show se retransmitía en directo.

-Suerte muchacho-dijo Billy apoyándose detrás de una cámara y mirando al chico con afecto. Aladdín se colocó en el sitio exacto donde habían ensayado, y tragó saliva esperando el comienzo del sketch.

-"El show del Genio", parte 5, entramos en un minuto-indicó Celia, la alienígena de cabellos de serpiente, que estaba allí con un sujetapapeles.

-¿Celia? ¿Te ocupas tú de esto?-se sorprendió Billy. Por supuesto se había acostado con ella.

-¡Billy Joe! ¡Vaya!-ella dejó a un lado el sujetapapeles y le dio dos besos-ha pasado mucho tiempo…-luego se acercó a su oído-demasiado…

-Je, no creo-dijo Billy, recordándola. No había sido especialmente buena en la cama, y su intimidad le daba bastante asco. Pero ahora le convenía olvidar aquello-¡Me alegro mucho de verte tronca! ¿Tienes un rato para mí?

-Pues no ahora mismo-replicó ella, señalando hacia el plató-¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a mi nueva inversión-explicó Billy señalando hacia Aladdín, que continuaba inmóvil en su posición, al lado de los otros actores, que parecían mucho más relajados. Uno estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa y todo. "Son veteranos"-pensó el chico envidiando la hamburguesa del otro actor.

-¿Dices el chico? ¿Aladdín?-se sorprendió Celia echándole un vistazo al árabe-vaya Billy, no lo sabía.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes-contestó él con calma. Miró a los lados, poniéndose en modo confidencial, y luego habló a la directora en tono más bajo-espero que le hagáis un buen contrato…

-Todo depende de esta noche-replicó ella pestañeando con su único ojo, impasible. Billy chistó para sí mismo. Iba a ser difícil camelársela. Todo dependía de Aladdín.

-Escena cinco en cinco, cuatro, tres…-dijo el de la cámara cuatro-dos… uno… ¡Estamos en directo!

Aladdín cerró los ojos, deslumbrado por el foco de luz que los iluminó inesperadamente, pero no tardó en disimularlo. La sintonía de esa parte del programa comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía desenfadada y divertida, a Aladdín le gustó, aunque estaba demasiado concentrado como para apreciarla.

 _-¡La banda del patio!-_ anunció la voz robótica de un hombre. Los actores se fueron acercando a las cámaras. Todos eran chicos jóvenes, como Aladdín, y fueron posando para sus enfoques- _con… ¡TJ!_ -un chico regordete con aspecto de pillo se giró a la cámara que estaba enfocándolo e hizo un gesto de saludo con las manos- _¡Spinelli!_ -una chica con cara de pocos amigos y el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas saludó levantando el puño-… _¡Gretchen!_ -otra tía, esta con gafas de culo de botella y brackets que le daban aspecto de nerd- _¡Mike!_ -el chaval de la hamburguesa- _¡Gus!_ -un niño muy bajito y esmirriado, de aspecto asustadizo- _y presentando a…. ¡Alí!_ -era su turno. Aladdín esbozó la sonrisa más seductora que fue capaz de poner y le guiñó un ojo a la cámara cinco, que le estaba enfocando. Se escucharon muchos aplausos entre el público. Él no se desconcentró con ello, pero en su mente algo le estaba chocando. ¿Eran para él? ¿De verdad alguien le estaba aplaudiendo por… ser guapo?

Después de que terminase la cancioncilla comenzó la representación de la escena. TJ actuaba como el jefe de la banda del patio, y Spinelli era su segunda, una chica con malas pulgas que en realidad estaba enamorada de TJ. Gretchen, "el cerebro", Mike "el estómago", Gus era el canijo y Aladdín, o mejor dicho Alí era el deportista y el ligón, claro. Se agruparon en la parte del escenario que parecía las gradas del patio de un colegio, y comenzaron a hablar. Aladdín jugueteó con la pelota de basket metiendo canastas. Vio que Billy le hacía un gesto de aprobación al verlo.

-Jo TJ, la señorita Finster nos ha vuelto a dejar sin bolas ¡Esto es un asco!-se quejó Spinelli mirando a la cámara cinco. TJ saltó del escalón donde estaba sentado y fue hacia ella.

-¡Lo sé, vaya womp! ¡Pero he tenido una idea para que pasemos un buen recreo de todos modos!-dijo, adoptando la postura de líder.

-¿Bufete en la cafetería?-preguntó Mike emocionado.

-¿Ir a la biblioteca?-sugirió Gretchen, aún más emocionada.

-¿Al baño de chicas?-añadió Aladdín, aún más emocionado que los otros dos.

De nuevo se escucharon risas, y Aladdín echó una ojeada a los asientos del público. ¿De verdad les estaba gustando? ¡Les estaba gustando!

-Nada de esas cosas chicos-replicó TJ con calma.

-¡Y Alí, eres un guarro!-le espetó Spinelli agresiva. Aladdín se encogió de hombros sonriendo con inocencia. De nuevo alguna risa entre el público.

-¿Cuál es el juego TJ? ¿No será… de miedo?-se atrevió a preguntar Gus, preocupado.

-Tranquilo Gusi, no es eso-TJ hizo una pausa dramática y luego sacó un papel en blanco-Yo lo llamo "el reordenao".

-Suena a lo que pide mi padre cuando vamos a alguna cena-suspiró Spinelli, y el público rió de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es _a priori_ el sujeto de tu actividad lúdica, Theodore?-le preguntó Gretchen ajustándose las gafas con interés.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?-preguntó Aladdín arrugando la frente como si estuviera atontado.

-No sé, nadie la entiende-le "susurró" Mike a la vez que le acercaban el micrófono de la cámara tres-como eres nuevo aún no te has acostumbrado.

-Ya…

-El juego es el siguiente, compañeros-explicó TJ con voz potente- cada uno escribirá su nombre en una tarjeta, y luego las sacaremos a sorteo. Tendremos que actuar como lo haría el nombre del que nos haya tocado.

-¿Y si nos tocamos nosotros mismos?-preguntó Gretchen preocupada por los posibles fallos.

-Pues lo cambiamos… anda Gretchen-TJ meneó la cabeza exasperado, y luego escribió su nombre en la hoja en blanco y arrancó un trozo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Y si nos sale mal?-preguntó Gus preocupado.

-Te pegamos-contestó Spinelli. Gus ahogó un chillidito ridículo, y de nuevo en el público rieron. Spinelli se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de sus compañeros-solo bromeaba…

-Vale, ya estamos todos-TJ echó los nombres en su gorra roja y revolviéndolos se las pasó a sus amigos para que sacasen cada uno la suya-¡Recordad que no vale salirse del papel! Veréis que buen rato pasamos.

-Yo sigo pensando en el bufete-se quejó Mike.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó Spinelli tras leer el suyo, recelosa.

-Yo mismo-TJ se puso en medio del círculo y empezó a andar con despreocupación-¡Oh, que tía más buena! ¡Será mía en un segundo!

Los demás rieron y Aladdín hizo como si se avergonzase.

-¡Eres Alí!-exclamó Gus riendo-¡Vaya TJ, lo has clavado!

-No soy TJ, soy Alí y soy muy guapo-contestó el chico con indiferencia. Aladdín agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. "Vaya chorrada de sketch"-pensó. Pero aún le tocaba su parte…

-¡Oh vaya, una flor floripondis del reino de las margaritas! ¡Que interesante, esto tengo que anotarlo!-exclamó Spienlli poniéndose las gafas de Gretchen, que se cruzó de brazos entre la risa y el enfado.

-Mmmm, ahora mismo me comería un buen bistec bien calentado con patatas fritas bañadas en salsa-dijo la empollona adoptando el habitual tono goloso de Mike.

-Hummmm, un bistec-babeó este, imaginándolo. Gretchen le dio un codazo-¡Digo, estoooo….! ¡Hay, que miedo me da todo!

-¿Ese pretende ser Gus?-ironizó Spinelli.

-Recuerda que eres Gretchen, Spienlli-le dijo Gretchen comiéndose la hamburguesa de Mike, que la miraba destrozado.

-Porras-gruñó ella-¿pero entonces quién es yo?

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte Gretchen?-le dijo el pequeño Gus a Spinelli, alzando un puño-¡Ya me tienes harto!

-¿Es así como me imitas, enano?-le amenazó Spinelli agarrándolo por el hombro.

-¡Spinelli! Digo… ¡Gretchen!-le dijo Gretchen a Spinelli.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mike sorprendido.

-Si tú eres Gus Mike, no Gretchen-le recordó Gretchen nerviosa. Mike se encogió de hombros con expresión idiota.

-Me estoy perdiendo algo-dijo con timidez.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sabía que sería divertido!-dijo TJ revolviéndose de risa de nuevo sentado en las gradas-Te toca a ti Alí, o debería decir TJ…

Aladdín avanzó hacia el plano de la cámara cuatro y abriendo mucho los ojos y las napias puso la mejor cara de pirado que pudo.

-Hoooooolaaaaa, soyyyy TJJJJJJ-dijo con voz gutural, mirando a un lado y a otro espasmódicamente, como si fuese retrasado. El público estalló en carcajadas. Los otros chicos por su parte se quedaron callados, mirándole con sorpresa.

-Esto… bueno…-TJ se incorporó, perplejo, y miró a Aladdín fingiendo estar extrañado.

-Se parece… en algo-añadió Gretchen, encogiéndose de hombros con dulzura, mientras el público reía de nuevo.

-Alí… se supone que tienes que imitarme-dijo TJ recolocándose su gorra y visiblemente molesto.

-Eso estoy hacieeendo-contestó el moreno sin mudar su rostro de anormal. Más risas.

-¡Eh TJ, nada de salirse del papel!-le recordó Spinelli dándole una colleja al jefe mientras Aladdín seguía "imitándolo".

-¡Cállate enano!-le amenazó Gus a Spinelli con el habitual tono agresivo que usaba ella.

-¡Pero si yo soy Gretchen!-saltó Spinelli molesta.

-No, Gretchen soy yo-intervino Mike despistado.

-¡Tú eres Gus!-saltó Spinelli desesperada. La Gretchen verdadera asintió, engullendo la hamburguesa de Mike.

-Yo solo quiero recuperar mi merienda-se quejó el gordito sentándose, abatido.

-Tranquiiiiiilos chiiiiiiicos, teeeeeengo un plaaaaaaan-dijo Aladdín girando como una peonza y luego mirándolos con cara aún más extraña. El público, que ya se estaba riendo con la confusión reinante rió aún más de nuevo.

-Perdona Alí…-intervino TJ, pero Spinelli le dio otra colleja-digo… TJ… pero creo que tu imitación no es muy correcta.

-¿Y qué? ¡Cada uno lo hace como lo ve! ¡No te quejes, que esto fue tu idea!-le espetó Spinelli contenta de verle tan perdido.

-¡Que te calles enano!-exclamó Gus agarrando a Spinelli por el cuello de su jersey.

-¡Que yo soy Gretchen cretino!-gritó la chica, y le pegó un pisotón a Gus, haciéndole pegar gritos.

-¡Spinelli, para! ¡No vale salirse del papel!-la recordó la verdadera Gretchen corriendo en auxilio de Gus.

-¿Y qué más te da? ¡Además tú ahora eres Mike, así que cállate!-ladró ella.

-Yo soyyyy el jefe de la baaaaaanda-Aladdín hizo el pino y empezó a andar de un lado a otro con las manos, mientras TJ le seguía con la mirada atónito. Más risas.

-En serio, no me parezco en nada a esto-dijo el jefe de la banda negando con la cabeza.

-Que hambre me ha dado lo del bistec-comentó Mike babeando.

-¡Que te calles Spinelli!-le gritó Gus al gordo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¡Tú eres Spinelli, alerdado!-rugió Spinelli yendo hacia Gus remangándose.

-¿No me habías dicho que no?-se quejó Gus dando saltos disgustado.

-¡Te he dicho que yo era Gretchen listo! ¡Yo soy Gretchen y tú Spinelli!-gritó Spinelli. En ese instante el puño de Mike apareció súbitamente y le sacudió a Gus un golpe que lo derribó (falso, claro, aunque el efecto quedó muy real).

-¿Por qué le has pegado?-saltó Spinelli, mientras ayudaba al lloroso Gus a levantarse.

-Soy Spinelli-replicó Mike encogiéndose de hombros. El público prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-¡No leche! ¡Gus es Spinelli! ¡Y yo soy Gretchen! ¡Y Gretchen es Mike! ¡Y TÚ ERES ÉL!-gritó Spinelli frustrada de rabia.

-Pues eso, Spinelli-contestó Mike verdaderamente confuso.

-¡NO!-chilló Spinelli al borde del colapso. Aladdín escuchó como la hilaridad del público iba en aumento.

-Pero Spinelli, escucha…-intervino la verdadera Gretchen, que se balanceaba un poco a causa de que le habían quitado sus gafas para la imitación.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Mike, Gus y Spinelli a la vez.

-¡CON SPINELLI SE REFIERE A MÍ!-chilló la auténtica Spinelli pateando el suelo furiosa.

-Acabas de decir que era yo Spinelli. Y como tal, me estoy cabreando-contestó Gus, y la verdadera Spinelli le soltó un tortazo.

-Muy mal Spinelli, te sales del papel. Yo nunca le pegaría así-la regañó Mike negando insatisfecho.

-¡Si yo soy Gretchen!-replicó Spinelli desquiciada.

-Yo… estoy confusa-dijo Gretchen secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelito.

-Teeeeengo otra ideaaa chicoooooos…. Vayaaaaamos a quitarle las peloooootas a la Fiiiiinssster-dijo Aladdín poniéndose la gorra de TJ pero hacia delante. Spinelli sonrió un poco, porque le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia su cara, pero lo disimuló colocándose detrás de Mike.

-Alí… en serio… ¿cuándo he hecho yo eso?-le preguntó TJ pálido. El público reía sin parar, mientras Aladdín se colocaba en la cámara tres y la miraba de frente.

-¡Viva la banda del patioooooo!-dijo parpadeando varias veces como un autómata. No podía verse la cara, claro, pero viendo a la gente partida de risa, incluido Billy, dedujo que la expresión de idiota que habían estado ensayando le había quedado realmente bien.

-Eh tíos, tengo una idea mejor, vamos a dejarlo ya. Esto me aburre-dijo TJ secándose la frente y recogiendo los papeles con los nombres.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No hasta que estos memos entiendan quién es cada uno!-contestó Spinelli que había tirado su característica gorra naranja al suelo y había enrojecido por el enfado.

-¡A nosotros no nos des órdenes Alí!-contestó Mike hinchándose arrogante.

-¡Eso, y las ideas brillantes solo se le pueden ocurrir a TJ!-le apoyó Gus, señalando a Aladdín, que ahora estaba de espaldas. El chico se giró y se encogió de hombros con una cara verdaderamente estúpida.

-Que womp-dijo Aladdín, imitando la famosa expresión de TJ, y el público se rió más que nunca.

-En serio… ¿en qué me parezco?-insistió TJ, negando con la cabeza, verdaderamente obstinado.

-¿Y quién se supone que es Spinelli entonces?-preguntó Spinelli a Mike y Gus, y ambos se señalaron a sí mismos con orgullo.

-¡Yo soy Spinelli!-intervino Gretchen, separándolos-¡Así que relajaos!

-¡Ese no es el papel que te ha tocado!-gritó Spinelli estrujándose las manos por la perturbación.

-¡Yo no me parezco en nada a esto!-gritó TJ señalando a Aladdín, que se estaba comiendo la gorra del chico.

-Cállate, Randall-le dijo Gretchen a Spinelli, altiva.

-¡Randall ni siquiera está en el juego!-se desesperó Spinelli, que tuvo que elevar la voz para ahogar las risas del público.

-Vaaaaya ideaaas que se me ocurreeeen-comentó Aladdín el primer plano de la cámara uno, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-¡UAAAAAA!-TJ echó a correr detrás suyo, y Aladdín se alejó dando saltos como un canguro. Justo en ese instante sonó el sonido del timbre del colegio.

-Vaya, ahora nos darán el examen de mates-dijo Mike abatido.

-Sí, espero sacar una buena nota-añadió Gretchen devolviéndole su merienda.

-Yo también lo espero bonita-intervino Spinelli, ajustándose las gafas de la empollona-¡Porque yo soy Gretchen!

Y lanzando una risotada histérica echó a correr hacia la puerta del colegio. Los focos que iluminaban la escena se apagaron, y el público prorrumpió en un sonoro aplauso.

- _Y ahora volvemos en directo con el Genio_ -anunció la voz robótica que los había presentado.

-Nos vemos luego Billy. Tengo que estar para la parte del chef francés-se excusó Celia, y echó a correr hacia la salida. El cantante la despidió con un gesto y luego fue también al pasillo, a donde se reunían los actores.

-¡Ha quedado genial TJ! ¡Estupendo!-le felicitó Spinelli al chico de la gorra, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Sí, bueno, yo he estado un poco flojo-replicó él con un tono de voz muy profesional. En realidad tenía veinticuatro años, y era el guionista, pero no aparentaba más de dieciséis.

-¡Y tú los has hecho muy bien Aladdín! ¡Eres de los nuestros!-le dijo Gretchen al moreno, que no se esperaba la felicitación.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, gracias… ha estado muy guay-contestó él cortado. ¿De verdad lo creían? Él se veía bastante raro ahí, no sentía que encajase-vosotros sois muy buenos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-contestó Spinelli, vanidosa, dándole una palmada en la espalda-¿te vienes a tomar algo después del show, tío nuevo?

-Deberías decir tío bueno-añadió Gretchen riendo pícaramente.

-Eyeyeyey, payasos-intervino Billy poniéndose en medio-el jeta se viene conmigo, que soy su mánager. Hasta luego.

-¡Espera Billy! ¡A mí me gustaría ir con ellos!-protestó Aladdín mientras Billy lo arrastraba a fuera del pasillo de camerinos, seguido de Abú.

-Juerga de novato en tu primera noche… mala idea-contestó el Cobra meneando la cabeza en desacuerdo-escucha colega, si quieres llegar alto, tienes que saber moverte en el negocio. En la sala cuatro está grabando el Genio. Él es quien sostiene el programa. Veremos si puede hacerte un mejor hueco.

-¿Qué? La verdad, ya he tenido suficiente con esto-replicó Aladdín, frenando-son mil trescientos mickeys, ¿no es cierto?

Billy se detuvo y le miró con gesto serio, lo que hizo a Aladdín callarse, porque nunca le había visto con una expresión así.

-Colega, estás dentro, el _sketch_ ha sido un éxito, si sigues en el programa solo puedes ir subiendo ¿de verdad vas a dejarlo solo por mil trescientos pavos?-Billy se arremangó su chaqueta y le enseñó los dos relojes de oro que colgaban de su muñeca-¿no prefieres… algo de esto?

Aladdín observó unos instantes su propio reflejo en el cristal de los relojes, y finalmente tomó su decisión.

-De acuerdo-cedió, suspirando-pues vamos.

Y se dirigieron al plató número cuatro, en busca del famoso Genio.

* * *

-Vaya… sí que le vino bien conocerlo-comentó Jim mientras apagaba el pequeño televisor de su cuarto, asombrado. Estaba sentado en el borde su cama, y Ariel en el suelo, y acababan de terminar de ver el programa, con el gag de la banda del patio. La chica no lo había entendido mucho, porque no conocía las personalidades de los miembros de la banda, pero Jim si lo había pillado. Lo que más le había llamado la atención, por supuesto, e incluso le había hecho tenerle cierto respeto, era haber visto a Aladdín en la pantalla. El chico había despertado muchas risas, Jim sabía que el público que veía la parte de la banda del patio era sobretodo adolescente. No les era difícil identificarse con él-supongo que Billy le habrá metido en el negocio de la tele-reflexionó en voz alta-mejor eso que estar robando.

-Claro…-Ariel seguía mirando la pantalla, ahora apagada, y se dio cuenta de que Jim la miraba desde el reflejo. Se revolvió incómoda. Ella había visto a Aladdín en la pantalla y había corrido a avisar a Jim, que había salido del baño avergonzado y subiéndose los pantalones para mandarla que se callase. Por poco les había oído Sarah, que acababa de sentarse en el salón a hablar por interfono.

-Bueno… pues ya está-Jim se recostó en su cama sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Ya no estaba enfadado con ella, le gustaba mucho, y por algún motivo no podía odiarla ni reprocharla como a las demás. Después del colegio la había invitado a merendar en un pub barato, lo mínimo después de hacerla la putada con Anastasia y Drizella-y… ¿qué tal tu primer día?

-Las clases son muy interesantes-explicó la chica sonriendo. A Jim le resultó extraño estar hablando así con ella, tan normal, después de lo que les había ido pasando en ese tiempo-ahora que me has explicado en que consiste cada una, no me será difícil seguirlas.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser que no lo supieras-replicó Jim, al que el pasado de la chica estaba empezando a interesarle realmente. "No empatices tanto-se detuvo a sí mismo-recuerda a lo que estamos". Pero ahora lo que le apetecía realmente era hablar con ella. No tenía que aparentar nada, podía ser como quisiera.

-Educación especial-le recordó ella. Lo habían estado hablando durante la merienda. Le había mentido, pero era una mentira piadosa, nada malo.

-Ya pero… bueno, da igual-Jim llevaba de nuevo el pijama largo, el corto lo había sudado la noche anterior de nuevo entre pesadillas. Ariel también le había preguntado por ello, y él la había mentido también diciendo que no era nada. Si era, y le angustiaba mucho-has hecho amigas, por lo que he visto.

-Al principio no-contestó Ariel arrugando la nariz al acordarse de Anastasia y Drizella-aparecieron un par de chicas muy bordes que se metieron conmigo y me lo hicieron pasar muy mal. Pero luego Moana las echó.

-Ah-Jim miró hacia otro lado ocultando su cara de fastidio. El plan era que ellas dos la hicieran huir del instituto, no que la consiguiera una buena amiga en el proceso. Lo que más asombraba al chico era la sinceridad con la que Ariel trataba el tema, reconociendo que lo había pasado mal, y que había estado indefensa. La mayoría de la gente no decía esas cosas, por orgullo.

-Es una buena amiga. Me cae muy bien. Y luego he hablado con Malina, y con Cenicienta, Blancanieves y Elena, que también está en mi clase-siguió Ariel, a la que la emoción se le notaba mucho. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, aunque rápidamente cambió el gesto a su indiferencia habitual.

-Bueno, eso está muy guay-contestó el chico mirando al techo-aunque Moana…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Ariel le miró intrigada. Maravillosa combinación de sensualidad e inocencia en una sola criatura.

-Bueno es… bollera-replicó Jim algo cortado. No debía decírselo, pero le fastidiaba la pasión con la que hablaba de la chica. ¿A qué ella no la había adoptado en su casa? Aunque claro, él lo había hecho para tirársela…

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender.

-Que le gustan… las tías-aclaró Jim molesto. Ariel asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, eso da igual. Es un cielo-contestó, y luego le dio la espalda a Jim. Hubo un rato de silencio-¿por qué me cuentas eso?

-¿Yo? Por nada… solo era para que lo supieses-se defendió Jim incómodo. No era tonta la nena. Y hablando de eso…-y por cierto… aún no me has contado cómo es que conseguiste llegar al instituto, y apuntarte.

-¿Eso? Ah bueno, fue gracias a otra amiga-explicó Ariel mientras cogía las figuras de barcos que tenía Jim en su estantería y las examinaba-Bella, la chica que va siempre al cine.

-¿Eh?-Jim recordó a la joven de cabello castaño que siempre iba a la sesión del mediodía. Le parecía tímida e idiota, la típica retraída que daba el rollo. Pero se la había jugado, desde luego.

-Ella me dijo a qué instituto ibas, y cómo apuntarme. Luego fui a la secretaría y lo hice. Solo tuve que mentir sobre mi procedencia y mi dirección. Ahora necesito entregar unos documentos, me tienes que ayudar a falsificarlos-explicó con total calma.

-¿Si eh? Falsificarlos-repitió Jim con ironía-claro, como no.

-Vamos, ¿qué más te da? La semana que viene le preguntaré a Moana si puedo irme a su casa, y dejaré de molestarte-le dijo Ariel con tono suplicante.

Eso le sentó al chico como una cuchillada, sobre todo porque por el tono que empleó ella parecía que creía que le estaba haciendo un favor. ¿Ariel marcharse? ¿Quedarse solo otra vez? ¿Y sin polvo? Ya se lo temía pero… escucharlo así fue mucho peor. Joder…

-Yo no quiero… que te marches-dijo Jim. Ella le miró con una expresión muy extraña, podría decirse que seria, pero había algo más…

-Ya lo sé… pero debo hacerlo. Esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos-contestó lentamente.

-Qué dices-susurró Jim, agachando la cabeza hacia ella y despegando los labios. "Ahora nos ponemos serios"-pensó.

-Jim no, por favor… basta-pidió Ariel notando como él se acercaba hasta que sus narices se rozaron-por favor, no lo hagas…

-¿No quieres?-preguntó Jim aspirando su embriagador aroma y posando en sus hombros las manos-¿no quieres que te bese?

-Yo… no-susurró Ariel, y se apartó de él. Jim se quedó con la cabeza extendida, pero al fin se le habían despertado las ganas. Y tenían una noche muy larga por delante. Hoy caería. Seguro.

-¿Vemos la tele otro rato?-sugirió, como si no pasase nada.

* * *

El estrado donde se colocaba a los acusados en los juicios militares de Suburbia para estar en el punto de mira de todo el tribunal era una pequeña base hecha de metal que flotaba impulsada por la gravedad negativa que hacía volar también a los coches y motos de la calle, por lo que el sujeto en cuestión se encontraba elevado a unos quince metros del suelo, y encima de él se encontraban todos los altos cargos del tribunal que decidirían su pena.

Si tuviese que recordar todas las veces en que él mismo había condenado a otros a la pena mayor, sinceramente no podría hacerlo. Lyle Rourke bebió un poco del vaso de agua que le habían dejado como único sustento, y observó a los altos cargos del tribunal, tragando saliva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo. No era un sentimiento con el que estuviese familiarizado en general.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haber terminado en aquella penosa situación? Él era el favorito de todos, un brillante estratega y héroe de guerra, había recibido la medalla de honor de la zona roja y la de la zona blanca ¿y ahora pretendían condenarlo? Payasos burócratas incapaces, no valían nada en el campo de batalla.

Rourke tamborileó los dedos nervioso, echándole un vistazo a su abogado. Este estaba tan intimidado como él, porque sabía lo que recibiría por parte de Rourke si fallaba. Los abogados militares eran un cargo especial al que era muy difícil de acceder, y al estúpido chupatintas de Flaversham más le valía salir bien librado. De lo contrario su destino sería trágico. Rourke se estaba jugando hasta su última carta en aquel juicio. Tenía que resultar inocente, o no podría sostenerse.

-Vistas las pruebas y enumerados los hechos, este tribunal ha deliberado largo y tendido acerca de los sucesos acontecidos el día 13 de este mes, y estamos muy cerca de tomar una decisión-anunció la Gran Consejera, el más alto cargo de todo el ejército de Suburbia. Esta alienígena de corazón de hierro controlaba a los almirantes, generales y capitanes con el rigor más severo, y nunca dejaba un cabo suelto. A Rourke le había sido difícil evitar sus zarpas en varias ocasiones, peor lo había logrado, vendiendo armas ilegales robadas al ejército enemigo o saqueando los pueblos de las regiones de extrarradio y luego quedándose con los botines. Como uno de los generales más importantes del ejército Rourke había sido uno de los hombres de confianza de la Gran Consejera hasta hacía poco tiempo, pero entonces había pasado.

-¡Código rojo, código rojo! ¡Los tenemos encima!-Rourke recordó como sus hombres le habían avisado del ataque justo a tiempo, porque al desplazar los enormes tanques de guerra hacia la retaguardia comenzaron a caerles misiles desde lo alto de las montañas, destruyendo tres de los vehículos y aniquilando a cuatrocientos hombres.

-No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos bandos pudiese elegir el Paso Tung-Sao como lugar de encuentro. Allí hace tanto frío que hasta los motores se congelaron. El ruido de la batalla era infernal. ¡Se te abrasan los ojos y se escupe sangre!-había explicado Ichabod a la Gran Consejera y sus compañeros del tribunal durante una de las largas sesiones del juicio-los Hunos sin embargo tenían mejor conocimiento del paso, siempre fue estúpido adentrarnos en sus terrenos.

-Eso fue una decisión oficial del Estado, señor Crane-le recordó la Gran Consejera con su voz fría y clara, que resonó por toda la sala.

-Sí… lo sé-Ichabod continuó con su relato, mientras Rourke le observaba sentado a un lado-el caso es que nos tenían rodeados, y empezaron a atacarnos. Algún general intentó negociar con ellos, pero fue en vano. No querían rendición alguna, si no la aniquilación total de los nuestros. Así que continuamos luchando, pero ellos nos estaban venciendo.

-Entonces fue cuando nosotros desde aquí les enviamos refuerzos-completó la Gran Consejera. Ichabod asintió varias veces mientras Rourke, sentado en las sombras, le observaba con rostro impertérrito. Sin embargo por dentro la furia lo estaba corroyendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel gilipollas, aquel ridículo capitán, a testificar en su contra? Siempre le había tenido mucho respeto. Rourke supuso que creía que sería lo mejor para su carrera. Ya veríamos luego.

-Estábamos… estábamos a la espera de esos refuerzos cuando… cuando sacaron una máquina… descomunal. Un tanque gigantesco. No sé cómo un ejército que en teoría se muere de hambre y viene del más miserable de los agujeros pudo haber creado un monstruo así. Apareció rodeado de humo negro y fuego.

-Ahórrese las descripciones poéticas, vayamos al grano-le apremió la Gran Consejera. Ella y todo su consejo estaban en vilo.

-El monstruo comenzó a disparar y destrozó varios de nuestros tanques. Yo me encontraba en el tanque alfa, jefe del escuadrón… era el más grande.

-Sí, sabemos de eso-le cortó la Gran Consejera con ironía.

-El general Rourke estaba al mando…-Ichabod hizo una breve pausa y miró de reojo a Rourke, que tan solo pestañeó con fingida indiferencia. Por dentro quería matarlo-y decidió que ya era suficiente, y que nos retirábamos. Si seguíamos adelante el tanque alfa podría sufrir daños… y él no quería algo así.

-Continúe-dijo la Gran Consejera con los labios apretados por la tensión.

-Así que… así que ideó una estrategia para que los tanques beta, gamma y omega fuesen por delante, y luego rodeasen al monstruo de los Hunos. El golpe de gracia lo daríamos nosotros en el nuestro, abriendo fuego a su cañón frontal-Ichabod tembló mucho, y los guardias que le rodeaban tuvieron que sujetarle.

-Pero eso nunca ocurrió-susurró la Gran Consejera. Todos esperaron la respuesta de Ichabod, que ahora temblaba de forma descontrolada. El traumatizado capitán paladeó sus palabras en la boca antes de soltarlas.

-¡No!-exclamó desesperado, y la sala prorrumpió en murmullos-¡No, nunca ocurrió, y eso fue por lo que ordenó el general!

Rourke le observó en silencio, apoyando la cabeza con las manos, escuchándole expectante. Todo lo que había dicho era meridianamente cierto, pero tenía que actuar como si no fuese así.

-En… en cuanto los tanques beta, gamm-ma y omega rodearon a la bestia de metal de los Hunos, el general Rourke ordenó la retirada, y ellos, incapaces de perseguirnos porque los nuestros les estábamos rodeando, los destrozaron en unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que huyéramos y nos topásemos con los refuerzos.

-Dios mío-dijo Mufasa, que pertenecía también al tribunal.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Rourke en voz alta, pero la Gran Consejera le obligó a callarse alzando una mano.

-Esa no es la versión oficial que nos dieron ¿verdad, señor Crane?-le preguntó al capitán, que ahora mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-El general Rourke nos obligó a confirmar su versión de que el ataque fue fallido y nosotros también participamos en él en vez de huir. Nos amenazó con destruir nuestras carreras en caso de que no lo hiciéramos-dijo finalmente, y la sala se llenó de murmullos de nuevo. Las palabras del testigo cayeron sobre Rourke como la hoja de una guillotina, aplastándolo bajo su peso.

-Gracias, señor Crane-le dijo la Gran Consejera tras hablar con Mufasa y los otros miembros del tribunal un momento-puede retirarse.

-Todos esos compañeros… esos amigos… murieron… podríamos haber huido juntos…-murmuró Ichabod. La Consejera hizo un gesto a los guardias, que se lo llevaron. Rourke permaneció sentado hasta que a él le obligaron a levantarse y lo llevaron al estrado para continuar interrogándolo.

Eso había sido hacía tres sesiones. Ahora se enfrentaba a la definitiva. Y sabía bien que todos los miembros del tribunal lo encontraban más que culpable. Lo tenía bien claro. La pena por un crimen de guerra tan atroz era la degradación e incluso la encarcelación, pero por mentir al alto tribunal con una falsa versión era mucho más grave: el fusilamiento. Rourke no pudo evitar que el miedo se reflejase en su mirada al observar a cada uno de los miembros del tribunal por separado. En su vida siempre había sobrevivido, había conseguido salvarse con tretas o argucias como la del paso Tung-Sao, aunque a los demás les costase la vida. Pero le parecía muy difícil lograrlo otra vez.

-Lyle Tyberius Rourke, general de la región norte del ejército de Suburbia y ex-miembro de este tribunal, se le acusa de negligencia y alta traición a su propio ejército, y por lo tanto a la propia Suburbia. Confirmadas las acusaciones en su contra y revisados todos sus alegatos, este tribunal, consternado por la gravedad de sus actos, no tiene más remedio que condenarlo a un inmediato fusilamiento, que tendrá lugar mañana al mediodía-anunció la Gran Consejera alzando sus brazos con autoridad. Sus compañeros asintieron al oírla, con gesto grave. Mufasa miraba a Rourke con profundo desprecio, y Kerchak, general de la región este, mantenía su habitual gesto de furia.

-No… se están equivocando… yo…-Rourke intentó hablar, pero entonces un cristal insonorizante rodeó la plataforma metálica sobre la que se encontraba impidiendo que el tribunal pudiese oírlo y luego comenzó a descender, alejándose de la sala por un oscuro túnel.

Rourke fue transportado por los silenciosos guardias del tribunal hasta la celda que llevaba siendo su hogar en las últimas semanas y le dio una patada a la puerta al cerrarse, consiguiendo solo una descarga eléctrica en el pie por parte del sistema de protección de la celda.

-¡Joder!-gritó, descontrolado-¡Joder, joder, mierda!

Ahora tenía miedo, y los nervios le oprimían el estómago. Con que ahí acababa todo. Su deslumbrante carrera, sus innumerables victorias en el campo de batalla, todo el dinero que había amasado y la reputación que se había ganado, se esfumarían como el humo de la guerra. Por no hablar de todas las cabezas que había tenido que pisar en su ascenso, los muchos planes y maquinaciones que había desarrollado para deshacerse de sus rivales en el poder y conseguir siempre lo que quería. Rourke recordó como había disparado en el estómago al general Kronker en pleno desfile, para luego echarle la culpa a unos terroristas gitanos. Había sido un éxito, y él había ocupado su puesto. Ahora parecía que ni eso conseguiría salvarlo.

-Esto no acaba así-le dijo Rourke a la cámara que lo vigilaba permanentemente las veinticuatro horas del día, evitando que pudiera escaparse. Tenía a un lado el váter y el lavabo, ángulo que la cámara también enfocaba. Rourke la emprendió a golpes contra el lavabo hasta reventar el grifo de metal y hacerse polvo las manos. Se miró los nudillos, sangrantes, y se sentó en la cama reflexionando. No podía acabar así… no podría soportarlo.

Pero no había escapatoria posible, la cárcel estaba blindada, y no podía huir aunque quisiera. Si fuese así, no le importaría vivir como un fugitivo mientras conservase el cuello, pero no era el caso. Rourke escupió. Tal vez su mujer fuese a visitarlo en un rato. Ella decía creerle, la muy estúpida, pero sabía bien que lo había hecho. También sus hijos. Rourke quería despedirse de ellos, cuando recordó que lo más probable es que solo los dejasen pasar momentos antes del fusilamiento. Lo verían cobarde, y debilitado. No permitiría darles esa última y vergonzosa visión de sí mismo. Tampoco a los hijos de puta del tribunal, que asistirían al fusilamiento, como era costumbre.

Cianuro. Una sola cápsula con la dosis suficiente para mandarlo al otro barrio. Rourke la sacó de debajo de la cama, había sido un regalo de un viejo amigo que se lo había dado en la última visita que le habían permitido. Le estaba muy agradecido. Solo así podría salir de aquello. Ahorrarse la vergüenza y el dolor del final, y la angustia de la noche anterior. Rourke lo destapó y miró a la cámara que lo vigilaba. Probablemente en aquel momento dos guardias estaban a punto de abrir la celda para arrebatarle el veneno.

-A tu salud-le dijo, llevándoselo a los labios.

* * *

A veces, cuando algo especial va a pasar en nuestras vidas, sea bueno o malo, tenemos un sentimiento premonitorio que nos alerta, ya sea haciéndonos replantearnos las cosas, o sentirnos raros. Jim llevaba teniendo eso todo el día. También Aladdín, Ariel y Billy. Y también Merlín, que seguía trabajando en su despacho del templo de la montaña.

Después de estar un rato viendo la tele sin decirse nada, Jim y Ariel habían terminado hablando, y el chico estaba listo para volver al ataque. "Hoy no te vas a librar de mí"-pensó el chico, alterado.

-¿Por qué se comportan así?-la voz de la pelirroja le sacó de su momentáneo ensoñamiento.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Jim, que estaba tumbado en la cama mientras ella seguía en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Esas dos chicas… Anastasia y Manuela…

-Drizella-la corrigió Jim, divertido.

-Eso-Ariel meneó la cabeza, en claro desacuerdo-¿por qué son tan desagradables? Con lo fácil que hubiera sido que me hubiesen hablado bien. Yo les estaría muy agradecida. Así solo consiguen el desprecio de la gente.

-Bueno, el mundo es así…-comentó Jim con pereza. "Vaya preguntas más raras te haces, chica". Pero él mismo se lo había preguntado muchas veces ¿Por qué actuamos con tanto desprecio los unos hacia los otros, en lugar de ser amigos? Ni que fuéramos a comernos…

-Sería tan fácil del modo contrario… no sé por qué no son capaces de verlo-Ariel parecía estar reflexionando en voz alta.

-¿Hablas de ellas?-preguntó Jim perspicaz. Creía saber que no. El silencio de ella no hizo más que confirmárselo. Jim pensó unos instantes, hasta que se le ocurrió algo-¿quieres que te de un masaje?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ariel, volviéndose sorprendida. Su mirada pareció decir "¿ya empezamos?".

-Pareces tensa… se me dan muy bien-le dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros y echándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, fingiendo indiferencia. No iba a suplicárselo, eso lo tenía claro. Pero sabía que caería. La estaba empezando a conocer, y sabía cuándo era vulnerable…

Ariel le miró unos instantes, y luego puso la vista en la otra dirección del cuarto, observando sus maquetas y la tele.

-Sí. Vale-cedió finalmente. Jim lo celebró interiormente con un grito de triunfo, pero se volvió con fingida pereza y se puso encima de ella, colocando las manos en sus hombros con tranquilidad. Comenzó a mover las manos, masajeándola los hombros y el cuello, y Ariel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con placer, suspirando.

-"Joder…"-Jim sintió como se ponía cachondo al oírla hacer ese ruido, y teniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Si lo hacía bien, podría tenerla en muchos más sitios. Hmmmmm.

-Sigue… gracias-le susurró ella respirando extasiada. Jim continuó bajando por la espalda, respirando muy cerca del pelo de ella. Que raro era aquello. Que erótico. Jim notó un escalofrío de placer a su contacto. También ella. Era el momento.

-No entiendo como no te pesan los hombros-dijo finalmente, moviendo las manos por debajo de las axilas de ella-porque con estas dos…-la agarró los pechos y comenzó a apretarlos, moviéndolos y jugueteando con ellos. Oh Dios. Joder, joder, era estupendo…

-¿Qué haces? ¡Para ya!-exclamó Ariel sorprendida. Intentó incorporarse, pero Jim tiró hacia debajo de los pechos y la obligó a seguir sentada.

-Jajajaja-rió el chico, juguetón. Luego se le acercó más-me gustas mucho…-le susurró al oído, y ella abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-Para…-le pidió. Pero no gritó, ni se resistió más. Tanto no querría que parase, pensó Jim. Vaya tacto, eran grandes y carnosas, con la blandez suficiente para apretarlas y disfrutar de ellas.

-Me pones mucho…-repitió Jim, encantado. La tenía inmovilizada. Era suya. Mientras no se pusiera a hablar de suicidios. Pero esta vez sabría como hacerla callar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx. El zumbido resonó en sus oídos de forma extraña. Jim alzó la cabeza, alertado, y también lo hizo Ariel.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-preguntó asustada. Pero no esperaba respuesta. Porque ya lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía. Instinto, supuso.

El que sus piernas comenzasen a desaparecer solo confirmó sus temores.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-miró a Jim asustada, pero él también estaba desapareciendo. Se marchaban… ¿o volvían? No, por favor.

Viernes por la noche, como la primera vez. Hacía solo una semana Silver había sido disparado por Scroop en la calle que daba a su taberna, y Jim se había estampado en el cristal de un camión cisterna, matándose y provocando la muerte del doctor Dawson. Y ahora volvían al infierno. Un infierno que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado.

* * *

 _-Jim…Jim…-las voces volvían a susurrarlo, le hablaban y le perseguían, y Jim vio de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que conocía rodeándolo. Distinguió una nueva, pero que era una vieja conocida. La sombra de su padre…_

 _Para los militares el infierno es un lugar conocido, se preparan toda su vida para visitarlo._

-Joder…-Jim abrió los ojos, mareado. Distinguió varias siluetas, rodeándolo, y el cabello pelirrojo de Ariel enfrente suyo. Espera un momento…

-¡Aaaah!-ella se apartó y gateó por la sala, asustada. Se habían teletransportado a la habitación de Gantz, y durante el poco tiempo que habían estado inconscientes, élhabía continuado presionando sus pechos. Ariel le miró roja de vergüenza.

-¡Jim, tío!-reconoció la voz de Aladdín, que se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué hacemos… aquí?-preguntó Jim con voz ronca. Joder, no… allí de nuevo no. Otra vez… Distinguió la enorme esfera negra a un lado. Estaba tan limpia e impoluta como la primera vez, ocultando bajo su coraza aquel siniestro cadáver…

-No lo sé. Pregúntale al experto-era Billy, también había regresado. Y sujetaba por el cuello de su túnica a Merlín, que intentaba zafarse asustado.

-¡Le aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¡Suélteme!-pidió, molesto.

-Ya ya, claro. Cállate abuelo-le espetó Billy mirándole con desprecio.

-Estamos todos de nuevo-observó Jim.

-No solo nosotros-la voz de Aladdín sonó lúgubre. Y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que allí había más gente. Joder…

Había una tía rubia maciza, Jim no había visto una mujer más sexy en su vida, llevaba una larga coleta rubia y tenía los rasgos afilados. A su lado dos tipos muy variopintos, uno bajito y de aspecto sucio y el otro alto con bigote. También había una extraña criatura pequeña que desprendía mucha luz, parecida a un candelabro. Jim iba a fijarse más en ella cuando reparó en el último de los presentes de la sala. Y se quedó helado.

Era ella.

La pequeña. La niña. Con su largo y liso cabello negro y su piel morena. Sentada en una esquina con los pies cruzados y sus manitas sujetándolos. Y su mirada, triste y melancólica, que se había clavado en él desde el momento en que había aparecido en el suelo. Joder. No era posible. Podía verla en aquel cruce, justo antes de frenar para no atropellarla. Y luego Dawson…

-N…no-tembló Jim, mientras una terrible certeza se apoderaba de él.

-Hola niño-saludó ella, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, lentamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, ha sido un capítulo menos intenso que el anterior, pero cargado de información, pistas y mucha interacción entre los personajes. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

 **-Diana34: Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capítulo, y bueno, hay muchas cosas que me has comentado que me ha gustado leer, como lo despreciables que eran el Sheriff, Hiss y Juan, o que te haya gustado la historia de Robin y Marian. Es muy gratificante para un autor ver que su obra despierta emociones en los lectores. Lamento que las muertes de los personajes te hayan disgustado, pero eso también le da más emoción. ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y espero que me cuentes tus impresiones de este!**

 **Gracias también a Lollyfan33 por seguir la historia (y suerte con su fic ;) y nos leemos en la siguiente parte. ¿Qué les deparará la próxima aventura? ¿Sobrevivirán para contarlo?... Hagan sus apuestas.**


	8. CADETE

…

"Una pobre chiquitina de unos diez años, está enferma de gravedad, y como su tutora no podía pagar el hospital, me ofrecí a tratarla…"

Jim escuchó resonar aquella frase en su cabeza, petrificado, mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en la niña, que a su vez también le miraba, inmutable. No podía ser ella… no podía ser tan obvio. No podía ser tan malo… Pero lo era. De algún modo, lo sabía. Después de todo aquella sala era el infierno.

No…

-¿Cómo es que hemos vuelto? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? Yo no me he muerto esta semana-la voz de Billy le sacó de sus pensamientos. La estrella de rock volvía a intentar forcejear con las ventanas, aunque sabía de sobra que eso servía de poco.

-Yo tampoco-corroboró Ariel, mirándolos.

-Me alegro de verte, pelirroja-le dijo Aladdín, guiñándola un ojo. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, cosa que Jim no pasó por alto. Pero había cosas más importantes, claro.

Fue directo hacia la niña, que seguía en el suelo, y los demás le siguieron con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-la preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. Sabía que ella le había reconocido, estaba claro. Ella no dijo nada, y Jim la agarró por los brazos, zarandeándola. Estaba muy nervioso-¿qué te ha pasado niña?

-¡Jim!-exclamó Ariel yendo hacia él e intentando apartarlo.

-Ya está con sus rayadas este-comentó Billy rebuscando un cigarrillo en su chaqueta-joder…

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-repitió Jim, alejando a Ariel de su lado-¿por qué moriste?

-Jim, basta ya-le dijo Ariel con voz firme, pero él no la hizo caso. Miró a la niña con fiereza, aunque detrás de eso se ocultaba la más profunda desesperación. No quería oírlo. Pero tenía que saberlo. Ojalá hubiera podido no hacerlo.

-Me puse enferma… luego me quedé dormida-explicó la niña en voz baja, mirando hacia un lado-Nanny me dijo que no lo hiciera… debe de estar enfadada.

-¿Qué?-Ariel alzó las cejas, sin comprender.

-Nanny…-repitió Jim, y entonces sí que se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Sería posible…?-Nanny…

"Es Nanny, mi amiga… su hermana está enferma… no creo que pueda curarse". La voz de Sarah Hawkins resonó en su cabeza como si estuviese al final de un pasillo. Jim estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo al escucharla. Le temblaban las piernas, todo el cuerpo, y la mente se le embotó de nuevo. Las sombras que lo habían acosado en sus pesadillas reaparecieron de nuevo y lo rodearon, susurrando su nombre. "Jim… Dawson… Nanny…". Ella estaba enferma. Muy grave. Solo un doctor se había ofrecido a atender a la niña gratis, un gran doctor, capaz de sacar las balas del cuerpo de un chico malherido, y un hombre bueno, que sin embargo había sufrido un accidente por culpa de un estúpido chico que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que el gilipollas en su moto… ese chico era él.

-Pero qué hacías tú en esa calle…-susurró Jim, consternado. El oscuro cabello le caía tapándole la mitad de la cara, y ensombreciendo su rostro, desesperado.

El había frenado para no atropellarla a ella. Y por eso había tenido el accidente, y provocado la muerte del doctor Dawson. ¿Pero qué hacía ella en la calle? ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa?

-Me escapé… me peleé con Nanny y quise marcharme…-explicó la pequeña frotándose los ojos con sus manitas. Llevaba una pulsera roja de hospital, al igual que el típico traje verde, tamaño de niño.

-Igual que yo…-recordó Jim. Por eso se la había encontrado-no… no…

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería que te chocaras… pero luego desapareciste-le dijo ella, alzando su mano hacia él. Jim retrocedió, asustado. No, ella no lo entendía. No la culpaba. Era justo al revés. Joder, con lo bien que había estado hacía solo unos momentos. Ahora el mundo entero acababa de desgarrarse.

-"No podemos eludir nuestras responsabilidades, Jimbo"-le recordó Silver en una de sus muchas charlas.

-Yo… no… no, por favor…-Jim se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Atrás estaba el pasillo, la puerta de salida (que estaba bloqueada) y el baño. Jim avanzó dando trompicones, mareado, hasta el baño y unos segundos más tarde se encerró dentro. Tuvo que morderse los nudillos muy fuerte para que no le oyeran gritar.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-le preguntó Aladdín a Ariel, desconcertado.

-Creo…-dijo ella, pero no terminó la frase. Andaba muy cerca de la verdad en lo que creía, y eso le daba miedo.

-Perdón, pero me parece que ustedes saben que es lo que pasa aquí-intervino otra voz que hasta entonces no había hablado. Una voz femenina, fría pero dura. La voz del bombón rubio que iba enfundado en látex.

-Estooo… vaya-Billy la miró comiéndosela con los ojos, su insaciable apetito sexual había vuelto a despertarse.

-No creas que lo tenemos muy claro-intervino Aladdín poniéndose en medio, adivinando los pensamientos de Billy. Mejor sería que el Cobra no hiciera de las suyas, aquella mujer era hermosa, pero su rostro afilado y su mirada escéptica dejaban claro que no estaba para bromas.

-¿Es algún tipo de prueba? ¿Un castigo?-preguntó la rubia echando un vistazo a la sala, descontenta.

-¿Prueba? Pues no…-Aladdín braceó indeciso, y luego miró a Billy, que a su vez miró a Merlín.

-Canta, viejo-le dijo el rockero al anciano, que negó con la cabeza molesto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, sé tanto como tú-dijo enfadado. Pero luego se dirigió a la mujer-me temo, señorita, que estamos todos muertos.

Ella alzó la cabeza con arrogancia, haciendo un ruidito de incredulidad, mientras detrás suyo el del bigote y el gordito prorrumpían en murmullos, extrañados. Se escuchó una risita burlona, que les hizo volverse a todos al rincón. Era el extraño artefacto, parecido a un candelabro.

-Bueno, cgeo que eso es obvio-comentó, irónico.

-Usted me suena de algo-dijo Merlín señalándolo, perplejo.

-¡Claro!-saltó Billy, que ya había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio-¡El coleganador es Lumière, el del restaurante ese tan caro! ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

- _Degoulase_. Se llama el _Degoulase_ -contestó el extraño aparato, que había cambiado su gesto de burla por uno de asco. Por alguna razón el comentario de Billy le había molestado profundamente-pego tganquilo _mon amie_ , pogque yo ya no estoy al caggo.

-¿Y eso?-se sorprendió Billy, que ya se había olvidado de la sala, Gantz y todo lo demás.

-Pues vegas, es que yo…-empezó el candelabro, pero un grito por parte de la rubia lo interrumpió.

En mitad de la sala había aparecido una pierna, una pierna de hombre, seguida de su torso, brazos y cabeza. Ariel sintió un escalofrío de terror. Era como la última vez… lo que significaba…

-¡Poneos detrás de mí!-le ordenó ella a otros dos tipos, que intentaron tranquilizarla.

-No va a hacernos daño, es como los otros-le dijo el del bigote grueso y negro.

-Pero…-la mujer rubia se acercó al nuevo cuerpo que se estaba formando. Lo reconocía. Vaya que si lo hacía…-¿Lyle?

-Oooh…-el hombre que acababa de aparecer en la sala cayó al suelo desvanecido, pero la joven le sostuvo en sus brazos y lo arrastró a un lado, seguida por la mirada del resto.

-Increíble-murmuró Merlín, y se dio cuenta de que Billy le miraba de reojo.

-Lyle…-la mujer le echó un vistazo a sus dos compañeros (Aladdín supuso que debían serlo, ya que llevaban un uniforme parecido, negro) y luego cambió el tono por uno más formal-general Rourke… señor.

-¿Helga…?-murmuró el tal Lyle, que se encontraba aún aletargado, como les había ocurrido al resto al llegar. Pero al escucharla sus ojos recobraron su vivacidad muy rápido-¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?-se incorporó de golpe, sujetándola del brazo, y miró al resto de personas que se encontraba en la sala. Pareció reconocer a los dos compañeros de la mujer.

- _Boss_ -le saludó el del bigote negro, que tenía acento italiano.

-¡Jefe, esto es terrrible!-exclamó el otro, bajito, regordete y de aspecto estrafalario. Estaba cubierto de porquería, y olía bastante mal. Aladdín se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido-¡Dicen que estamos muerrrtos!

-¿Qué?-preguntó el que acababa de llegar. Tenía un aspecto duro, y un gesto autoritario. A Aladdín no le costó adivinar que era militar-¿Muertos?-repitió, acercándose a la ventana de la terraza e intentando abrirla. Pero en vano. Le pegó una patada al cristal, pero tampoco pasó nada.

-Están todas cerradas señor, no hay forma de abrirlas-aclaró la rubia tragando saliva-estamos encerrados…

-Pero no estamos muertos-razonó el militar, frotándose su cuadrado mentón. Su fría mirada recorrió el cuarto, parándose en Jim y en Ariel unos instantes.

-Bueno, si yo tuviese aquí mis cacharos podría haceros unos fuegos artificiales que hicieran boom… pero aquí no hay nada… ni un mechero… ni una cerilla-se lamentó el italiano, encogiéndose de hombros con aburrimiento. Le echó una ojeada al candelabro, que desprendía luz desde su cabeza y brazos.

-Ni se te ocuga-replicó él, cruzándose de brazos. El italiano meneó la cabeza, descontento.

-¿Alguien tiene de esas lucecitas de navidad que se encienden y se apagan cada rato?-preguntó, imitando la luz intermitente con sus manos- A lo mejor podría improvisar algo con eso…

-¡Eh, yo tengo un mechero! ¿Sabes hacer pirotecnia?-se ofreció Billy, lanzándole su mechero. El italiano lo cogió al vuelo y lo apretó entre sus manos, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción, como si fuese oro.

-Vas a ver lo que es bueno…-dijo inclinándose y abriendo la tapa del mechero con profesionalidad.

-Espera un momento, espera-intervino el militar de nuevo- ¿Billy Joe Cobra? ¿El cantante?

-El mismo-respondió Billy sonriendo con satisfacción. Aladdín rió. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le encantaban ese tipo de cosas-y tú también me suenas mucho, Schwarzenegger.

-Perdón, no me he presentado, pero es que todo esto es muy confuso-replicó el militar recorriendo la sala y asomándose al pasillo-¿quién está en ese cuarto?

-Un chico-intervino la rubia.

-El Jim, un colego-aclaró Billy.

-Tranquilo, eso solo es un baño. Creo que debemos ponerles al corriente de la situación-intervino Merlín, apoyando su mano en el hombro del general.

-Usted también me es conocido-dijo él, mirándole con gesto hosco-Merlín ¿no? El escritor…

-En efecto. Yo prefiero el filósofo-contestó el anciano, y Billy le dedicó un gesto de asco.

-Bien, Aristóteles, pues entonces conteste a mi pregunta… ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó el general, impaciente.

-Tú aún no te has presentado-apuntó Aladdín desde una esquina. El militar arqueó una ceja, molesto. ¿Aquel niño le estaba hablando a él?

-Mirad-la niña, que se había levantado y había estado mirando la pared de una esquina señaló al suelo, donde ahora estaban apareciendo unos pechos, cubiertos por una elegante chaqueta azul.

-¿Qué coño es eso?-el militar se apartó de los pechos, perplejo, y miró a sus compañeros con enfado.

-Otra persona que viene… no nos hará daño-le tranquilizó la mujer.

-¿Por qué nadie me explica nada?-le espetó él, furioso, pero desvió su mirada de ella porque el cuerpo estaba terminando de formarse, y le estaba dejando aún más alucinado: las piernas, el torso, los brazos… finalmente la cabeza, que se desplomó en el suelo, aturdida igual que el militar antes.

-Ayudadme a levantarla-dijo Ariel acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Sí-Billy y Aladdín se acercaron y la arrastraron a un lado.

-Pero… que narices-el general se acercó a la recién llegada, reconociéndola, y negó con la cabeza, alucinado. Luego se volvió hacia Merlín y se le encaró, furioso-¿qué significa todo esto? ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-Me parece que ella es la última. Espere a que se reanime y se lo explico-contestó el anciano con educación, pero el militar le agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

-Quiero una respuesta ahora-exigió con agresividad.

-Ya casi lo tengo, _boss_ -anunció el italiano, que seguía centrado en el mechero y no hacía caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A su lado el otro tipo de aspecto roñoso le observaba con atención. Tenía unas gafas extrañas, parecidas a unos prismáticos, con las que acercaba y alejaba la visión. El candelabro también estaba cerca de ellos, mirándoles receloso.

-Aaaah, general Rourke… no esperaba verlo-la mujer que acababa de llegar habló, intentando incorporarse. Ariel y Billy la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, mientras ella respiraba pesadamente y mantenía los ojos aún cerrados. La pelirroja la observó con curiosidad. La recién llegada era una criatura curiosa, parecida al Príncipe Juan, debían ser de la misma raza: ojos de pupila vertical, rostro peludo y orejas alargadas, mientras de su boca asomaban unos largos colmillos. Debía de ser algún tipo de gatuno, tal vez un tígrido. Imponía mucho, pese a estar aún embobada.

-Capitana Amelia, que honor para mí. Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo nada-contestó el militar, acercándose a ella. La mujer gato abrió los ojos y los cerró varias veces, hasta que su visión enfocó bien la estancia. Se había recuperado bastante rápido comparado con el resto, Rourke y ella fueron los que menos tardaron.

-Pues yo creo que es obvio… estamos muertos-respondió ella, estirándose y llevándose las manos a la espalda-ay, que molesto…

-Vaya, veo que todos llegan a esa misma teoría…-Rourke volvió a frotarse la barbilla echándole otro vistazo a la mujer rubia, Helga, que observaba la escena en silencio, reflexionando.

-No es exactamente así-intervino Aladdín-veréis, es bastante raro…

-¿Sabes lo qué es esto? ¿Cómo salir de aquí?-le cortó Rourke, impaciente. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha-¿y cómo es que lo sabes?

-Porque yo ya he estado aquí antes-contestó Aladdín con seriedad. Rourke volvió a mirar a Helga, que ahora miraba al chico en silencio, inexpresiva. Aladdín se sintió un poco incómodo al notarlo. Aquella mujer… era tremenda.

Y la capitana también, por cierto. Amelia se acercó a la ventana pero no se molestó en abrirla. Sin embargo vio por el reflejo a la niña que estaba en esquina opuesta, y su expresión cambió. Fue hacia ella y se inclinó, preocupada.

-Niña… ¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras la acariciaba el cabello. La pequeña miró hacia otro lado, al parecer le daba vergüenza.

-Todos estamos muertos-repitió Billy impaciente. Al escuchar aquello el gordito que olía mal se estremeció, y le susurró algo al italiano, que negó con la cabeza y siguió jugueteando con el mechero.

-Esto se me hace violento de veg-comentó el candelabro mientras observaba como el italiano desmenuzaba el aparato y sacaba el depósito.

-Mira a otro lado-contestó él, sin desconcentrarse.

-Termina ya con eso, Vinny, quiero irme de aquí-le ordenó Rourke, paseando por el cuarto. No le gustaba nada de aquello, estaban encerrados, y todo aquel mal rollo acerca de los muertos le estaba empezando a preocupar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, aunque lo había disimulado desde el principio, eran ellos... ¿cómo es que seguían vivos? El mismo había visto los cadáveres…

-Creo que es el momento de que les expliquemos que es lo que pasa-intervino Merlín yendo hacia donde están la capitana y la niña, y separándolas-¿por qué no se sientan y me atienden un momento? Iremos paso a paso.

-Eso-dijo Billy poniéndose a su lado-para empezar hay un fiambre dentro de esa bola-explicó, apuntando a Gantz.

-¿QUÉ?-saltaron Rourke, Helga y Amelia, alterados.

-He dicho vamos paso a paso-repitió Merlín fulminando con la mirada a Billy, que se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Estamos aquí de nuevo… y somos doce, como la otra vez-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel. Ambos se habían apartado del corrillo que habían formado el resto alrededor de Merlín, y se apoyaban en la pared del fondo, cerca de la esfera. Ariel podía sentir perfectamente el aura de maldad que esta desprendía. No sabía cómo, pero podía hasta respirarlo-¿nos dará una misión nueva?

-No puede ser otra cosa… pero no lo entiendo… -Ariel negó con la cabeza-esta vez no nos ha pasado nada… no hemos muerto.

Aladdín no pudo evitar ojear las muñecas de la chica, que aún presentaban cicatrices por los cortes pasados. Pero efectivamente, ya estaban cerradas. La pelirroja lo notó, y casi instintivamente se las tapó, colocándolas debajo de la camiseta.

-Me parece-dijo él, intentando hacerla olvidar lo que acababa de hacer-que no era necesario que nos pasase nada… creo que seguimos perteneciéndole… porque ya hemos muerto.

Ella le miró asustada, creía entenderlo. Una de las frases que había aparecido escrita en la esfera se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria, solo recordarla le daba miedo. "Ya que la habéis cagado con vuestras vidas y estáis muertos, yo haré lo que quiera con ellas de ahora en adelante. Así que preparaos, porque vais a tener que ser muy buenos para conservarlas. En serio, muy buenos".

-Seguimos siendo suyos…-susurró Aladdín, mirando a la reluciente esfera negra.

-¿Suyos? ¿De quién?-ella sabía que él no tendría respuesta.

No despegaron los ojos de la bola, mientras Merlín relataba todo lo que les había acontecido el viernes pasado, que ahora parecía quedar muy, muy lejos.

En el baño Jim se lavaba la cara y observaba su rostro, pálido y descompuesto, en el espejo. Había estado a punto de vomitar, pero se había contenido. Se echó el empapado cabello hacia atrás, y respiró profundamente varias veces. Necesitaba ver a su madre. Quería volver con ella. Una urgencia desesperada por volver al regazo de Sarah le aferró el corazón, apretándoselo y haciendo que fuese más deprisa.

-No…-la niña, el cruce de Campos, la moto desbocada, el camión cisterna, Dawson… no, por favor… no podía haber sido él. No podía haber hecho algo tan malo. Jim había hecho gamberradas terribles, y normalmente nunca lo había lamentado. Ahora sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa estaba acabando con él. "Dawson tendría familia ¿sabes? Tú le mataste… y a Silver… y a la niña… la hermana de Nanny…". ¿Cómo podía todo encajar de una manera tan jodidamente perfecta? ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable? Durante toda la semana solo había pensado en acostarse con Ariel, en gozar de su cuerpo hasta agotarse… apenas había dedicado un pensamiento al doctor, o a Silver más allá del funeral.

"No es así… yo no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado… fue una noche extraña". Fue una noche horrible. Tiros, sangre… aquella historia sobre Robin Hood. No había pensado en ello porque precisamente si lo hacía no hubiese podido seguir viviendo.

Pero ahora estaba allí de nuevo. Y su vida corría un grave peligro.

De nuevo.

* * *

-Ya. Y usted espera que nos creamos eso-dijo Rourke al terminar Merlín su relato, sarcástico-muy bueno.

-Una mujer acaba de teletransportarse ante sus ojos, general. Creo que mi historia no es tan rocambolesca-respondió el anciano sonriendo con calma.

-Todo es cierto. Bueno, más o menos. Yo no dejé que me capturaran-aclaró Billy. Aladdín tosió, y el rockero le miró divertido.

- _Caro_ candelabro, ¿no nos dejarías un poco de tu lumbre?-le preguntó Vinny al extravagante robot, que alzó la cabeza, altivo.

-Ni hablag del peluquín-respondió, cruzado de brazos.

- _Porca miseria_ -el italiano continuó manejando el mechero, gateando hasta la ventana y enganchándolo en el picaporte.

-Abramos la bola esta, y ya verás cómo se lo cree-dijo Billy acercándose a la esfera, pero Aladdín le detuvo-¿qué pasa colega?

-No toques el botón. No hagas nada-le dijo el árabe muy serio.

-¿Por qué no?-se quejó Billy, molesto.

-En serio, no lo hagas. Empezó todo porque el cyborg lo hizo-le recordó el chico. Efectivamente, Silver había abierto la esfera y poco después había sonado la musiquita y habían aparecido las letras.

-Si de verdad hay un muerto hay dentro quiero verlo ahora mismo-dijo Amelia, que había escuchado toda la historia en total silencio, mirando a Merlín con un gesto muy extraño-somos miembros del ejército, podemos ocuparnos de esto.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me intriga, querida Amelia-intervino Rourke. Su voz era grave y resonante, perfecta para dar órdenes en el campo de batalla-como ya sabes, nosotros caímos en el campo de batalla.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo la gata mirándole de soslayo.

-Y creo que a ti te ha pasado algo parecido. Bueno. Todos los presentes afirman estar muertos, pero sin embargo esta es más bien mi idea de estar vivo-Rourke pasó su mirada por toda la sala una vez más, con las cejas dobladas con incredulidad.

-Pero no podemos salir de aquí-apuntó Helga señalando a la puerta del final del pasillo-No podemos hacer nada.

-Ya, ya… eso lo sé-continuó Rourke-pero me parece que se trata de una trampa. De un engaño-Helga y Amelia le miraron sin comprender-¿qué nos asegura que los Hunos no nos han atrapado y sedado, y ahora nos retienen aquí a la espera de que rebelemos algo? Recordad que estamos en guerra…

-Me recuerda al chino de la última vez-le susurró Aladdín a Ariel, que asintió al acordarse de él. Chi Fu tampoco se había fiado de las apariencias desde el principio… y eso le había llevado a la muerte.

En realidad, Rourke estaba más dispuesto que Chi Fu a admitir que estaba muerto: a fin de cuentas recordaba haberse tomado aquel veneno en el calabozo, y sabía lo que le provocaría. Él no era practicante de ninguna religión, esperaba simplemente morirse y ya. Pero ahora se había despertado en aquella extraña estancia y tras aquella historia y su reencuentro con Helga y los otros chicos una teoría había empezado a formarse en su cabeza; que la Gran Consejera y sus hombres habían cambiado el veneno por algún somnífero y lo habían llevado allí para que confesase, confundiéndolo con ese cuento de la "segunda oportunidad".

-"No estoy seguro de nada. Pero no me la vais a jugar, cabrones-pensó el general mientras escuchaba a Merlín, que había vuelto a tomar la palabra intentando convencerle de que lo que decía era verdad-viejo hijo de puta…"

Había algo que Rourke había notado y que sí le había dado mala espina desde el principio: la esfera. Esa enorme y reluciente bola negra que reposaba cerca de la pared parecía emitir un destello maléfico e intimidante, y sentía una especie de atracción morbosa hacia ella. Parecía que lo estaba llamando. Se preguntó si los demás sentían lo mismo. ¿Estaría eso también preparado? Incluso su cínico sexto sentido parecía decirle que no.

-No sé usted general, pero yo estoy segura de que estoy muerta-le dijo Amelia, que había recuperado la compostura tras hablar con la niña.

-Pues no sé cómo puede estarlo-insistió Rourke, impaciente-lo que está claro es que estamos encerrados en un piso, y que algo se oculta en esa bola.

Se acercó a la esfera pero Aladdín se puso en medio. Rourke alzó la mirada, desafiante.

-¿A qué juegas, chaval? No me toques las narices-le advirtió, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-No la toque. Lo digo en serio-contestó él, manteniéndose firme. Rourke respiró pesadamente.

-Haga caso al chico, general-Merlín habló con su voz, calmada y persuasiva, haciendo volverse a Rourke lentamente- Espere solo un momento a que aclaremos las cosas, y después le prometo que abriremos la esfera. Le doy mi palabra.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que aclarar?-preguntó, conteniendo su impaciencia una vez más.

-Quiénes somos y como hemos llegado cada uno aquí. Creo que será importante para lo que vendrá después-explicó el viejo ajustándose sus pequeñas gafas y lanzándole una mirada severa. Rourke y él se observaron por unos instantes, como estudiándose, y finalmente el general cedió.

-Muy bien, por mí estupendo-se apartó de la bola negra y volvió a dónde estaba Helga-solo quiero que acabe esto.

-Nosotros también, te lo aseguro-le dijo Billy, que permanecía al lado de la niña. Ella miraba ahora a la esfera, y parecía hipnotizada por ella. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, emitieron un brillo rojizo.

-Bien, pues creo que empezaré yo-Amelia se puso en el medio de la sala y los demás la observaron, aunque esta vez, en lugar de sentarse como en la otra ocasión, permanecieron de pié, listos para la acción-a los que no me conozcan, soy la Capitana Amelia, de la Academia Estelar de…-algo la hizo detenerse al mirar hacia el pasillo. Su disposición pasó a ser desconcierto-¿Jim? ¿Jim Hawkins?

Jim acababa de asomarse a la estancia, y también se había quedado petrificado. La expresión con la que miraba a Amelia era difícil de descifrar. Parecía como si le costase reconocerla, o como si no quisiera hacerlo.

-Estás aquí-murmuró, con la boca seca. Ariel también le miró, sin comprender. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿También la conocía, como al cyborg? Jim era una caja de sorpresas, aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó ella, inmóvil. Sus orejas gatunas habían bajado, como las de un perro cuando se queda triste o dormido.

-Yo… tuve un accidente-Jim miró hacia el suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Amelia no, por favor. Y menos ahora-estamos muertos…

-Ya. Eso nos han comentado-dijo Rourke, cruzado de brazos.

Jim notó como todas las miradas volvían a estar clavadas en él. La rubia arqueaba las cejas, sin comprender, y hasta los dos tíos raros habían dejado de juguetear con el mechero y le examinaban de arriba abajo.

- _Ou la lá_ -susurró el candelabro.

-No puede ser… Jim…-Amelia negó con la cabeza, pero el chico no se quedó frente a ella más rato. Ya le había costado reponerse, y no pensaba ir a encerrarse al baño otra vez como una puta nenaza. Avanzó por la estancia hasta donde estaban Aladdín y Ariel, y se sentó en el suelo, a sus pies. No supo por qué lo hizo, fue un instinto. Lo estuvo pensando un rato luego ¿Se sentía más seguro con ellos a su lado?

-Veo que os conocéis-comentó Rourke mirando a Amelia y a Jim de modo intermitente.

-Sí-admitió la gata, con expresión de desconcierto. Encontrarse a aquella niña y luego al chico realmente la había impactado. ¿Qué lugar era aquel?

Era la esfera…. Gantz.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Rourke, sacándola de su embotamiento. Luego lo recalcó-¿de qué os conocéis?

-Él estaba en mi sección de entrenamiento… luego… lo expulsaron-explicó Amelia. De reojo vio que el chico agachaba la cabeza, sin hacerla caso. Aladdín y Ariel le miraban también. ¿Le expulsaron? ¿De la Academia Estelar?

-Tío…-Aladdín estaba alucinado. La Academia era el sueño de todos los chicos de su edad. Allí iban a entrenarse los jóvenes más fuertes y preparados para tripular los grandes buques que surcaban los mares del planeta, y muchos alcanzaban altos cargos o eran traspasados a secciones del ejército. Joder, sabía que aquel chico tenía algo especial, pero eso le dejó flipando. ¿Por qué le habrían expulsado?

-¿Te echaron? ¡Ja, ja, ja, colega, eres legendario!-se rió Billy, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro-¡Te admiro mucho, tío!

Una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Jim, y Amelia cerró los ojos, apenada. El chico no había cambiado nada. Siempre callándose, siempre ocultándolo. Realmente nunca le había conocido. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que había pasado. Y habían pasado tantas cosas…

* * *

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¿O es que os pesa el trasero? ¡Eyeyeyeyey!-el capitán del entrenamiento emitió un pitido ensordecedor con su silbato y todos corrieron hacia sus puestos de salida-¡No quiero mojigatos en mi cuerpo! ¡Solo la élite!

-Anda y que te jodan-murmuró Hans, y Jim rió. Ellos dos y otros trece jóvenes de quince años entrenaban duramente para pasar las pruebas de invierno. Si sacaban buenas notas, podrían ascender a cadetes senior, y tal vez tripular un barco. Era el sueño de todos los recién llegados a la Academia Estelar. El objetivo último en su primer año.

Las pruebas físicas eran muy duras, y había que estar realmente listo para enfrentarse a ellas. Había sangre, sudor y barro. Mucho barro. El campo en el que se preparaban los circuitos siempre estaba empantanado, idea del entrenador, un sátiro muy severo llamado Philoctetes, que irónicamente tenía poco de "entrenado". Su barriga cervecera era la más grande que Jim había visto en su vida, contando incluso la de Silver.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, a mi señal!-les anunció Philoctetes encaramándose a una silla de patas muy largas, desde la que veía todo el campo-¡Recordad, no solo se trata de fuerza física, si no de usar la cabeza! ¿Entendido? ¡Usad la cabeza!

-Que sí, joder-Hans le miró con asco desde la salida tres, pero afortunadamente para él no lo escuchó. Philoctetes se llevó el silbato a la boca y sopló de nuevo, y los quince chicos salieron corriendo cada uno desde su puesto, listos para enfrentarse a su destino con decisión.

La primera prueba fueron unas pequeñas y afiladas cuchillas que lanzaban unas catapultas instaladas entre los grumos de barro, que se levantaban repentinamente y se arrojaban contra ellos. No eran especialmente cortantes, pero en alguna ocasión le habían quitado un ojo a más de un chico. La Academia no se hacía responsable de esos accidentes, ellos firmaban un documento antes de entrar que lo especificaba.

-¡VAMOS!-Jim dio un tremendo salto pasando por encima de la primera catapulta, y luego haciendo un puente esquivó las cuchillas de la segunda. Una tercera horda le rozó la camisa y la cara, pero ni siquiera le lograron hacer cortes. Mientras tres chicos caían heridos al suelo y Philoctetes silbaba indicándolos que estaban fuera, Jim y los otros nueve continuaron el circuito, preparados para lo siguiente.

-¡A ver qué hacéis con esto!-exclamó Phil, tirando de una cuerda que liberó una grumosa masa verde. Era un líquido especial llamado "baño" que atrapaba a la gente y era terriblemente pegajoso. Jim vio que había varios socavones en el suelo, y saltó a uno encogiéndose como un bebé, evitando la marea de baño. Hans consiguió agarrarse a una cuerda y esquivarlo también, pero el baño arrastró a otros ocho chicos, quedando solo él, Jim y otro muchacho llamado Tadashi.

-¡Voy a ganar esta carrera!-le gritó Hans a Jim, que le sacó el dedo corazón, riendo.

-¡Te veo en la meta!-la siguiente prueba resultaron ser unas largas y flexibles correas que se movían de un lado a otro por un estrecho pasadizo que tenían que recorrer si querían continuar. Jim fue el primero en llegar, y no se paró a esperar al resto. Avanzando a grandes zancadas esquivó los latigazos de las correas hasta acercarse al final del pasillo, pero entonces una le dio de improviso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio: iba a caerse del corredor y aterrizar en el barro-¡UEEEEEE!-Jim se agarró a la correa con ambas manos y se balanceó como un simio, hasta aterrizar en el corredor de nuevo.

-¡SÍ!¡Así me gusta!-gritó Philoctetes, contento. Sus demás compañeros le vitorearon-¡Recordad que os quedan dos minutos!

-¡Mierda!-Hans avanzó entre las correas pero dos le golpearon a la vez y acabó comiéndose el barro. Tadashi en cambio tuvo más suerte, y consiguió superar también el corredor, aunque le llevó más tiempo.

Jim llegó a la última prueba, y alzó la cabeza asombrado. Era un enorme tobogán, de superficie plana y resbalosa, que lo mínimo subía diez metros. Estaba mojado, y arriba había unos troncos listos para ser lanzados.

-¡Un, dos, tres! ¡ESCALADA!-gritó Phil dando un salto, y el chico frunció el ceño, decidido. Iban a necesitar algo más que eso para pararlo. Vaya que si iban a necesitarlo.

Jim se agarró a la superficie del tobogán por el borde y empezó a subir la empinada cuesta dando traspiés y resbalando. Atrás, Tadashi llegó también, y decidido subió también, aunque antes se paró a hacer algo.

-¡NO!-Jim patinó varias veces y estuvo a punto de arrebolarse y aterrizar en el suelo, pero consiguió sujetarse. Mirando atrás vio que Tadashi se había quitado los zapatos, y se dio cuenta de que las suelas le hacían ir más lento. Rápidamente se quitó las botas y las lanzó cuesta abajo, y usando sus pies como ventosas continuó su subida.

-¡VAMOS JIM, TÚ PUEDES!-le aclamaron muchos.

-¡TADASHI, TADASHI!-gritaron otros.

-Te apuesto treinta mickeys a que gana Tadashi-le dijo Hans a uno de los muchachos.

-¡Yeyeyeyeyey chicos, está muy cerca de lograrlo! Pongámoselo más difícil-Philoctetes apretó un botón que tenía preparado y los mecanismos que sujetaban los troncos de madera se soltaron. Varios troncos rodaron tobogán a bajo, y Jim gritó al verlos.

-¡NOOO!-el tronco le golpeó en el pecho y le tiró hacia abajo, cayendo varios metros y dejando a Tadashi en primer puesto, pero antes de terminar en el barro Jim consiguió aferrarse de nuevo al extremo del tobogán y evitar su caída.

-¡No estás fuera todavía! ¡No te rindas chico!-le gritó Philoctetes saltando de emoción. Desde las gradas del campo se asomaron chicos de otros cursos y profesores a ver el desenlace de la prueba.

-Es Jim Hawkins, viene de Montressor-le explicó Amelia a su colega, el señor Arrow.

-Es bueno… pero no lo suficiente. Es demasiado esmirriado-observó el pétreo alienígena, cuyo mentón de roca era más cuadrado aún que el del general Rourke.

-No todo es cuerpo en nuestra profesión, señor Arrow-replicó Amelia divertida-míreme a mí

-Tengo que adelantarlo…-Jim volvió a agarrarse al borde y escaló varios metros de la resbalosa superficie. Tadashi quedaba ya a solo cuatro metros de la meta. No pensaba dejarlo.

-Vamos… ya llegas-murmuró Hans desde el público.

-Vale…-Jim pensó muy deprisa. El entrenador se lo había dicho, no solo era la fuerza lo que contaba. También era el cerebro. Echó un rápido cálculo a los metros que le quedaban. Agarrado al extremo del tobogán como había estado haciendo hasta ahora no lo conseguiría. Solo yendo por el centro. Sin sujetarse a nada. Pero el más mínimo tropiezo le haría caer.

Vio un último tronco que Philoctetes todavía no había lanzado. Se lo reservaba para el final. Y Tadashi no tardaría en llegar. Sabía lo que el sátiro haría.

-¿Qué hace?-se sorprendió uno de los chicos, señalándolo. Jim dejó el extremo del tobogán y empezó a subir a cuatro patas por el centro. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, pero clavando las uñas hasta rompérselas logró mantenerse y subir.

-¿Eh?-Tadashi miró de reojo y vio que el chico le estaba alcanzando. Tenía que ir más deprisa. Estirando la pierna se propulsó hacia arriba, ya solo estaba a un metro de la meta. Y en ese momento Philoctetes soltó el tronco-¡NOOOOO!-el chico trató de saltarlo, pero no lo consiguió, y cayó hacia abajo. Jim vio que era el momento. Dando un enloquecido grito saltó hacia el tronco y usándolo de impulso se propulsó hasta arriba del todo. Aferrándose al borde Jim escaló hasta la cima y cruzó la tela roja de la meta.

-¡PUNTO!-gritó, todavía no creyéndoselo.

-¡UOOOOOOO PEQUEÑO!-gritó Philoctetes, y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos. Jim se tiró por el tobogán y le chocó la mano a Tadashi, que inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-Enhorabuena Jim-le felicitó. El chico le dio un abrazo.

-¡Jim, hermano! ¡Eres el mejor!-le felicitó Hans.

-Me debes treinta mickeys-le recordó el chico con el que había apostado.

-¡HAWKINS, HAWKINS, HAWKINS!-le vitorearon, cargándoselo a hombros. Algo parecido a lo que pasaría un año más tarde en las pistas de carreras de los Barrens. Pero aquí Jim era mucho, muchísimo más feliz. Se sentía el rey del mundo. Se sentía en su momento. Lejos quedaban los miedos del pasado, su padre y los problemas que había tenido. Estaba en la Academia Estelar, cumpliendo su sueño, y un día capitanearía un barco. Oh, un gran día sería aquel.

-¡Vamos a la cafetería a celebrarlo! ¡A Silver le encantará enterarse!-sugirió uno de los amigos de Jim. Él rió y asintió, contento. ¿Qué le diría el viejo cyborg?

-Señor Hawkins, es usted un fuera de serie-la voz de la Capitana Amelia hizo que cesase el griterío. Todos se apartaron, con respeto, mientras ella extendía su mano para felicitarlo-mi más sincera enhorabuena jovencito. Será un honor tenerlo en mi barco.

-Gracias… capitana-contestó él agachando la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Amelia sonrió, y Jim la miró un momento, sin saber bien que decir. Amelia había sido quien le había entrevistado y supervisado para ver si entraba a la Academia, y desde el primer momento había causado un profundo impacto en el chico. Vale que era una mujer mucho más mayor que él, lo mínimo pasaba los cuarenta, pero su físico era impresionante, y su personalidad, fuerte, irónica y valiente, le atraía muchísimo. Con quince años las hormonas de Jim estaban ya revueltas como un torbellino, y aunque nunca se había besado, ni estado con ninguna chica, ya tenía esas ansias que en la edad le atrapan a uno. Antes, viviendo en casa con todos los problemas que había tenido su madre y los cambios de hogar no había tenido tiempo de sentirlo, pero ahora en la Academia, tan alejado del género femenino su tensión sexual era cada vez más fuerte. Y Amelia solo lo empeoraba, un montón.

-¡POR JIM!-exclamaron todos en la cafetería, mientras Silver les servía unas bebidas (sin alcohol, estaba terminantemente prohibido).

-¡Eres todo un fenómeno chico! Me veo trabajando para ti en unos años-comentó el cyborg sacando también de su armario unos ganchitos y comida basura.

-No digas tonterías-rió Jim-yo nunca te contrataría. Solo de pensar en tú puré…

-¡Ajajajaja, pues tendrás ración doble esta noche!-Silver prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas mientras Morfo se transformaba en un pato de puré y rodeaba a Jim.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy otra vez puré?-fingió escandalizarse Jim.

-¡En tu honor, chaval! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Silver repartió unos cuencos con comida entre los hambrientos adolescentes, que zamparon como una plaga de langostas mientras el cyborg y el joven campeón charlaban despreocupadamente a un lado.

-Cuando estés en uno de esos buques de la Armada intenta no acercarte a la Santa Bárbara-le dijo Silver al chico, rascándole el lomo a Morfo, que emitió un gritito de placer-está llena de extractos explosivos para los cañones, y con un estornudo puedes hacer que todo vuele por los aires.

-Tranquila abuela, sé cómo moverme-contestó Jim burlón. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, que parloteaban en la mesa entre golpes, risas y chistes malos. Hans estaba a un lado, disimulando el cabreo que tenía encima por haber perdido-Ojalá me toque en el barco de Amelia…

-¿Y eso?-el ojo de cyborg de Silver se posó en Jim, mientras él se pasaba la servilleta por los labios. El joven Hawkins agachó la cabeza y rió con una expresión muy tierna. Silver arrugó la frente, tenía un mal presentimiento-¿qué pasa? Vamos, dímelo, hijo.

-No sé… es que… ella y yo…-Jim le desvió la mirada a Silver varias veces, algo cortado-no sé, hay algo… sé que es una estupidez…

-Bébete una tónica, a ver si se te enfrían los ánimos-Silver estiró su brazo mecánico alcanzando una lata de Aquarius y se la pasó a Jim, pero el chico la rechazó.

-¿Qué ocurre? No es nada malo-le dijo, ahora serio. No entendía el cambio de humor del cyborg.

-No, claro que no, solo es que… a ver, ¿cómo te lo explico?-se rascó la barbilla, confuso.

-¿El qué? Vamos, dímelo, viejo-le pidió Jim algo molesto.

-Pues… no sé, sabes que hay que mantener las distancias con los superiores ¿no?-le preguntó Silver, al que el tema disgustaba claramente. Jim negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó, ahora enfadado. ¿Qué le pasaba al cyborg?

-No puedo… no es nada Jim, pero hazme caso. No te acerques mucho a Amelia. En serio-Silver se mordió el labio, aquello parecía estar costándole mucho. Jim seguía sin entenderle, o más bien lo que entendía le sonaba muy raro, y tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que le observó incrédulo, se levantó y se alejó. Silver le siguió con su ojo de cyborg, aunque sabía que él odiaba eso, y siguió acariciando a Morfo, preocupado-Ay, Morfi. A ver si se nos va a meter en líos este muchacho…

-¿De qué va?-Jim se metió en las duchas con sus compañeros para quitarse el barro y reflexionó las palabras del cyborg mientras dejaba que el agua le recorriera los hombros, el pecho y la espalda, y una nube de vapor lo rodeaba. En aquella época aún no le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas, era más joven, más inmaduro, y vivía despreocupado. Pero de vez en cuando ya se comía el coco y sentía aquel melancólico sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba en la soledad.

A su lado sus compañeros se enjabonaban y se gastaban bromas sobre el tamaño de sus penes. Jim terminó de lavarse el pelo sacando todo el barro que tenía y luego se quedó un poco más disfrutando de la sensación del agua. Al final el resto se marchó a disfrutar del tiempo libre que tenían antes de la cena, tal vez jugarían un partido de fútbol, y él salió y se cambió en silencio.

-"Debería escribir a mamá"-pensó mientras se peinaba mirándose en uno de los espejos de los lavabos. Se puso sus pantalones militares y una camiseta sin mangas y se dirigió al cuarto que compartían él y Hans a dejar sus cosas de aseo. Iría a jugar con los chicos, aunque sabía que se ensuciaría de nuevo.

Fue entonces, cuando subía en el ascensor, que se encontró con Amelia. La capitana releía unos documentos del mando superior con aburrimiento, pero levantó la vista al verlo. Abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión de sorpresa. Jim también estaba sorprendido, y tardó unos instantes en recordar dónde estaba y lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola capitana…-saludó en voz baja, colocándose a su lado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Señor Hawkins-contestó ella intentando parecer indiferente, y volviendo a centrarse en sus documentos. Se hizo el silencio. Jim miró al marcador del ascensor: quedaban veinte pisos. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ocultando su tensión. Sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer eran muy fuertes pero no podía hacer nada. Sería de locos…

Pero al echarla un vistazo se fijó en sus grandes pechos y su fino torso. Amelia tenía los labios pintados de un fino color carmesí… joder, se moría por besarlos. Jim tosió para disimular su respiración, que se había acelerado. En su vida había estado tan cachondo.

-Hoy ha conseguido impresionarme señor Hawkins. Es usted único-Jim la miró perplejo. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Por qué le decía eso? Había un olor muy fuerte en el aire, un olor a ella que lo estaba provocando.

-Gracias…capitana-consiguió decir, desconcertado. Aún sujetaba la bolsa de aseo negra con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la mantenía dentro de su bolsillo. Jim movió el cuello notando como la tensión le apretaba los músculos, y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo. Amelia se acercó un poco más a él. Oh, vaya…

-El señor Philoctetes dice que es el mejor de todos los chicos. ¿Cuál es su secreto?-preguntó en un susurro. Jim se volvió, sin poder resistirlo más. Ella era media cabeza más alta que él, imponía mucho, y más con aquellos ojos relucientes como zafiros y sus afilados colmillos de gato. A saber lo que podía hacer con ellos.

-Mi secreto-Jim no lo pensó en aquel momento. Se dejó llevar. Sonriendo con chulería se acercó también a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros-no sé de qué me hablas… esto es todo lo que ves…

-Tráteme de usted señor Hawkins-Amelia acercó los labios a los suyos. Quería hacerlo. ¡Quería hacerlo! Jim sintió una descarga eléctrica descorrerle el cuerpo entero. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? La tía más buena de la Academia, profesora y madurita además, le estaba tirando los tejos. No hubiese podido creerlo, si lo hubiera estado pensando. Pero se sentía tan atraído…-me veré obligada a castigarlo.

-Hágalo-susurró Jim emitiendo un sonido gutural. Sus labios se rozaron...

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo en el piso dieciocho. Tuvieron el justo de separarse y ponerse cada uno en un extremo del ascensor antes de que el señor Arrow colocase su enorme cuerpo de piedra entre ellos. El instructor venía también revisando unos documentos, y por suerte no notó nada extraño.

-Buenas tardes-les saludó educadamente.

-Buenas tardes señor Arrow-dijeron los dos a la vez. Luego se miraron de reojo, nerviosos, y cada uno giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

Jim se bajó en el piso veinte, y no le dirigió ni una mirada a Amelia, si no que salió pitando hasta su cuarto. Una vez descargó toda la tensión que desde hacía rato se había filtrado bajo sus pantalones.

-Oooooooh…-Jim jadeó y se tiró sobre el colchón, ahora en calzoncillos-joder…

El rostro de la capitana apareció en su mente, guiñándole un ojo, y luego se la imaginó desabrochándose su uniforme azul y enseñándole los pechos. Oh, sí… Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… era demasiado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Hans cuando llegó un rato más tarde. Sin Jim, su equipo había perdido el partido, pero él nunca se lo reconocería-te vas a quedar sin cenar-le advirtió.

-Luego bajo-mintió Jim. No le apetecía nada ver a Silver, ni tampoco a los otros muchachos. Se quedó a oscuras, en silencio, observando la luz de los edificios que se filtraba por las ventanas. Había sido con diferencia el mejor día de su vida: había pasado las pruebas y Amelia le había seducido. Nunca había sentido una felicidad como aquella, al menos en muchos años.

-"Por más días como este"-pensó para sí, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Durante los siguientes días sin embargo Amelia evitó a Jim, y ni siquiera acudió a dar clase a su curso pese a que estaba en la Academia y no le había pasado nada malo. Jim se la encontró tres veces en los pasillos (de forma deliberada, ya que el chico había salido a su encuentro) y ella no le saludó nunca. El chico estaba desesperado, no entendía aquel cambio, pero aquella espera le estaba matando. Necesitaba verla de nuevo, demostrar que no había imaginado su anterior encuentro. Intentó olvidarlo estudiando para los exámenes finales en la biblioteca y machacándose en los gimnasios con Hans, pero no hubo suerte. Ella no salía de su cabeza.

Finalmente Jim decidió tomar medidas drásticas y salió a su encuentro en la sala de capitanes, donde ella se encontraba trazando un mapa de rutas. También estaban Philoctetes, el señor Arrow y otro capitán llamado Grooves, no tendría por dónde evitarlo.

-Hola chico-le saludó Philoctetes simpático. Jim le devolvió el saludo con un gesto y se paró frente a la mesa de Amelia. La capitana levantó la cabeza y palideció al reconocerlo, lo cual hizo al chico sentirse más poderoso frente a ella. Sentada, inmóvil, no le intimidaba tanto como solía hacerlo cuando daba órdenes o reprendía a alumnos por los pasillos.

-Capitana… tenía una duda del último tema de navegación… me preguntaba si podría respondérmela-le dijo Jim con calma, mientras notaba los ojos de los otros capitanes clavados en su espalda. Amelia tragó saliva, sopesándolo unos momentos y finalmente asintió lentamente-es que verá, no entiendo por qué si la palanca de cambios se activa el motor de combustión no responde ante el estímulo…

Amelia levantó los ojos de la pregunta del libro que Jim le estaba señalando y los entrecerró, observándolo como dos finas rendijas. Jim sabía que no se lo podría haber puesto más claro.

-Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada señor Hawkins. Búsqueme esta tarde y lo repasamos-respondió la mujer echando un fugaz vistazo a los otros capitanes, que seguían mirándolos.

-Si quiere yo puedo ayudarle-se ofreció el señor Arrow acercándose.

-Yo me ocupo de mis alumnos, señor Arrow. No se preocupe-le cortó Amelia con su habitual tono severo. El señor Arrow alzó sus cejas de granito ofendido y dejó a Jim marcharse. El chico salió de la sala sonriendo y agitando las manos…. ¿sería posible…?

"Ja, ja, ja Hans, no podrás creerlo-pensó el chico dando un salto, rebosante de energía-yo sí que voy a estrenarme… ¡con quince años!"

Jim esperó a que fueran las siete para ir a buscar a Amelia. Al estar en primavera los días acababan mucho más tarde, pero el sol ya estaba empezando a marcharse. Los últimos rayos de luz entraban con fuerza por las ventanas.

-Está en su despacho-le dijo un alumno de dos cursos más cuando Jim le preguntó por ella. Jim asintió y se marchó pasillo a bajo. Le pareció escuchar risitas entre el grupo de tíos de dos años más, pero no les hizo mucho caso.

Se detuvo en la puerta de Amelia y llamó dos veces. Agitó las piernas, inquieto. No podía estarle pasando… no podía tener esa suerte. Ahora estaba muy nervioso… no sabía que iba a hacerle ella.

-Ha tardado mucho-se escuchó la voz de la capitana al otro lado-pase.

-Hola…-Jim cerró la puerta y se quedó allí quieto, mirándola. Ella estaba en la mesa de su escritorio, al final del despacho. Su ventana daba al mar, la Academia Estelar estaba en el extremo sur de Suburbia, en el golfo que daba al Gran Azul. A Jim le gustaba un balcón que había, no muy lejos del despacho de Amelia, desde donde se asomaba y perdía su mirada en el océano por un rato.

-Tenía una duda ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó ella que seguía trazando mapas con aparente concentración. Jim tragó saliva y asintió lentamente-bien, pues acérquese. A ver si puedo explicárselo.

El olor de Amelia era muy fuerte, y en el despacho hacía muchísimo calor. Jim no podía estar más cachondo de lo que ya estaba, se secó el sudor con la frente y el cabello hacia atrás. Amelia se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta, mientras Jim se sentaba enfrente de la mesa y esperaba a que volviera.

CLAK. El ruido de un candado cerrándose le hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Amelia cerró y guardó su llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego miró a Jim, y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, provocándolo. Jim abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. No tenía palabras.

-Veamos, señor Hawkins…-Amelia fue hasta él y se sentó encima suyo. Estaba muy duro. Ella se desabrochó la chaqueta de marine y descubrió sus pechos. No llevaba nada para cubrirlos. Eran grandes, firmes y rectos.

-Aah…-gimió Jim al verlos. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por ellos haciendo carreras por ver cual se deslizaba por sus pezones antes. Amelia sonrió y se mordió los labios con sus colmillos. Se acercó al oído de él, y le susurró:

-¿Resuelve eso sus dudas?

Jim no contestó. Solo se limitó a besarla. No lo había hecho nunca, y sabía poco de aquello, pero puso toda su pasión en aquel beso. Sus labios se fusionaron mientras las manos de ella, enfundadas en guantes negros, le revolvían el cabello y acariciaban en la nuca. Jim pronto pasó su lengua por la de ella, mientras colocaba las manos en su espalda.

-Joder… te quiero-susurró mientras se separaban unos momentos y ella le lamía el labio inferior.

-Claro que me quieres-Amelia le hizo levantarse y lo llevó a su sillón, mucho más grande y cómodo. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejando sus hombros y su torso al descubierto, e hizo que Jim se sentara encima de ella-puedes dejarte las botas, me gusta eso.

Jim no lo entendió, pero lo hizo. En pocos minutos estaban totalmente desnudos, a excepción del calzado de él, retorciéndose de placer en aquel asiento mientras Jim perdía su virginidad entre jadeos. El chico estaba tan en shock que hacía todo lo que ella le mandaba, arrastrado por una pasión incontrolable. Amelia le mordió en el cuello varias veces y también los pezones, mientras él acariciaba sus enormes tetas y temblaba por los escalofríos.

-Puedes gritar más alto… no nos oirá nadie… todos están fuera de este piso… puedes gritar más alto-le dijo Amelia mientras él la daba fuertes estocadas-¡GRITE MÁS ALTO SEÑOR HAWKINS! ¡GRITE MÁS ALTO!

Jim obedeció emitiendo un sonoro gruñido mientras Amelia chillaba salvajemente. Ya no llevaba los guantes puestos, y le había dejado la espalda llena de arañazos. Pero a él no le importaba. Todo lo contrario. Gozó de aquel encuentro como nunca antes lo había hecho con nada.

Y así siguieron las siguientes semanas, que Jim creyó eran las mejores de su vida. Exceptuando que para visitarla debía evitar a los vigilantes de los pasillos y que para disimular los chupetones llevaba cuello alto a casi treinta grados, el chico estaba viviendo un loco sueño adolescente.

Amelia le recibía ahora en su cuarto, y cada día tenía una "sorpresita" para él. Un día que entró a las doce la encontró enfundada en unas botas y unas mallas negras, enfundando un látigo. Fue una experiencia extraña, y no demasiado agradable, aun así terminó saciado. Jim se dio cuenta de que Amelia se olvidaba de que él tenía quince años, le daba el trato de una persona mucho mayor. Y eso le gustaba. Le hacía crecerse tanto. Era como beber alcohol.

-Eres mío… lo serás siempre… te quiero-le susurró mientras permanecían envueltos en las sábanas. Jim sonrió con calidez, mientras ella pasaba sus afiladas uñas por sus desnudos brazos.

-Yo te amo-dijo, y volvieron a besarse. Cuando estaba amaneciendo Jim se asomó a la ventana y de nuevo se perdió en el ancho mar. El cielo azul se unía con él en la línea del horizonte, y las olas daban reflejos en las aguas turquesas. A Jim le fascinaba tanta belleza, aunque nunca se lo había expresado a nadie con palabras.

Ahora pensaba en el sexo. Era algo único, inigualable. Raro también, desde luego. Pero tras probarlo, se sentía incapaz de vivir sin ello. Quería fundirse con Amelia una vez más, y permanecer así para siempre, no viendo, solo sintiendo, en un placer infinito.

Amelia se acercó por detrás de él, envuelta en las mantas y se las pasó por encima.

-Vas a coger un resfriado Jim… tápate-le dijo, besándolo en el hombro. El chico llevaba tan solo unos calzoncillos, tenía razón. Aunque ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

Bajo aquella manta blanca, observaron como el sol se asomaba lentamente hasta colocarse en el centro del cielo, y se abrazaron en silencio. Era domingo, no tendrían clases luego.

Pero el lunes las cosas iban a dar un cambio drástico. El fin de una relación… y un sueño.

-¿Tienes un Aquarius?-le preguntó Jim a Silver asomando la cabeza por detrás de la barra. No había nadie más en la cafetería aquel día, y el chico lo había aprovechado para ir a visitar al cyborg. No quería seguir sin hablarle, Silver se había vuelto para él un amigo verdadero, más que sus propios compañeros de adiestramiento, y sabiendo lo cerca que quedaban las vacaciones no quería terminar así con él aquel gran año.

-Ah, Jimbo… aquí tienes, pequeño-el cyborg colocó la bebida sobre la barra, pero esta resultó ser Morfo, así que tuvo que sacar otra, mientras suspiraba.

-Oye yo… creo que el otro día me pasé un poco… lo siento-se disculpó el chico con humildad. Silver se había girado mientras fregaba unos platos, y no dijo nada al oírlo. Pero Jim pudo haber apostado que su ojo láser no le perdía de vista.

-Jim… yo no quiero nada más que lo mejor para ti, muchacho-dijo cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta para hablar con él-eso lo sabes.

-¿Ah sí?-Jim abrió el Aquarius lentamente, mientras Morfo le rodeaba riendo travieso.

-Sí… por eso quiero hablarte. Por favor, escúchame hasta el final-le pidió el cyborg, removiéndose incómodo. No le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Jim se olvidó del Aquarius. El tono en el que le hablaba Silver no le gustaba nada, nunca le había oído así. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, tío? No lo hagas…"-pensó. No quería que el viejo le diese la brasa. ¿Por qué no podían ser como siempre, buenos amigos?

-Jim… yo…demonios…-Silver hizo una pausa que para el chico fue la más violenta de su vida, y finalmente habló de nuevo-sé que has estado con Amelia. Tienes que alejarte… ellos… ellos también lo saben.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-Jim se levantó y miró a Silver con los ojos como platos. En aquel instante el idilio perfecto se acababa de romper en mil pedazos. Jim miró a un lado y a otro, podía oírlos alguien, y luego se acercó apoyándose sobre la barra y se encaró con el cyborg-¿qué estás diciendo? Eres gilipollas.

-¡Oh, basta ya, Jimbo!-exclamó Silver, y eso le hizo retroceder un poco. Nunca había visto preocupado al cyborg, pero tampoco le había visto enfadado, y estaba seguro de que no quería verlo-¿eres idiota? ¿Creías que nadie se enteraría? ¡Os escuchó Mabel, la de la limpieza, y alertó a todo el mundo! ¡Todos los superiores de Amelia lo saben! ¡Está fuera!

-¿QUÉ?-Jim agarró a Silver por el cuello de la camisa, y Morfo emitió un chillido de miedo. Al pequeño multiformas no le gustaban nada los gritos ni las peleas, aunque no pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

-¡TRUENOS!-Silver agarró a Jim con su brazo mecánico y lo estampó contra la barra de la cafetería. Sus ojos llameaban de furia-¿Eres tonto chico? ¡Intenté advertirte el otro día, te lo dije, desde luego, pero no me hiciste caso! ¡No debes acercarte a Amelia, porque ella no sabe lo que está haciendo!

-Ugh… qué dices-murmuró Jim, con los brazos apretados por la mano de metal del cyborg.

-¡No es una humana Jim, no es como tú y yo! ¡Es un félido! ¡Y como tal, tiene un periodo de celo una vez al año! ¡El resto del tiempo es fría como un témpano, pero antes del verano se ligaría hasta a un muerto! Ese olor que tanto te atrae no son más que sus hormonas, rugiendo por una presa.

Cada palabra pronunciada por el cyborg se hundió en Jim como un cuchillo. El chico dejó de forcejear para soltarse de su agarre y se quedó en silencio. ¿Hormonas? ¿Celo? Pero ella…

"Te quiero"-había susurrado Amelia.

-Jim, ella no controla sus instintos. Proviene de la especie más salvaje de los félidos… le costó mucho acceder a la Academia… muchos años de esfuerzos… -Silver observó al chico consternado. Jim sintió como si le estuviese apretando el corazón con su mano de hierro.

-Pero… si sus superiores lo saben-notó como el miedo le presionaba de nuevo-ellos… la expulsarán.

-Sí, así es, aunque tú has salido inocente-explicó Silver apresuradamente, temiéndose como pudiera reaccionar-el proceso será secreto, tú no debes saber nada, pero…

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Fue culpa mía, yo la incité!-gritó Jim tirando de un golpe el Aquarius. Se manchó los pantalones, pero le dio igual.

-¡Eso da igual Jimbo, estate quieto! ¡Amelia lo ha aceptado, si dices algo os la cargaréis los dos y todo habrá sido en vano!

-¡Ella no controlaba lo que hacía, tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Yo podría haberlo evitado!-Jim dio una patada a la banqueta, poseído por la rabia. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué haría luego? No, joder…

-¡JIMBO ELLA SABE QUE NO PUEDE INTERACTUAR CON ALUMNOS CUANDO SE PONE ASÍ, HACE AÑOS QUE LLEVA HACIÉNDOLO! ¡La junta ha descubierto que en años anteriores también se ha acostado con chicos de primero que la han encubierto, no seas ingenuo!-Silver no quería hacer daño al chico, pero debía hacerlo. Era por su bien. Si no se lo decía, las consecuencias podían ser mucho peores. Era fundamental que Jim comprendiese que tenía que dejarla ir. Era fundamental que él no se echase a perder por la poca cabeza de aquella mujer…

Jim permaneció unos instantes paralizado, con el rostro ceñudo, y pálido por aquel descubrimiento, pero tras unos segundos y de forma súbita echó a correr hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-Espera un momento Jimbo, espera ¿a dónde vas?-le gritó Silver, saliendo de detrás de la barra asustado.

-¡VOY A ARREGLAR ESTO!-exclamó Jim resbalando por la curva del pasillo y derrapando al llegar al ascensor.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Silver, pero para cuando llegó a los ascensores Jim ya había desaparecido. El cyborg maldijo y escupió, mientras Morfo se revolvía a su lado, asustado. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciera una locura…

-Solo tiene que firmar estos trámites-explicó el señor Arrow poniendo los documentos de dimisión sobre la mesa, muy serio. Le lanzó una mirada a Amelia de férreo enfado. Él había sido su compañero de entrenamiento, y se había esforzado mucho por ayudarla a entrar en la Academia pese a los problemas biológicos que arrastraba. Ahora todos aquellos sacrificios no habían servido de nada-me has decepcionado mucho, Amelia. No puedo decir que lo siento.

-No quería, Arrow… lo intenté, ya lo sabes…-los ojos de Amelia se encontraban anegados en lágrimas, que no intentaba disimular ante la atenta mirada de sus colegas.

-¿Y qué haremos con el chico?-preguntó Philoctetes a los demás, preocupado.

-Nada. No debe saberlo-respondió inmediatamente Arrow.

-Pues es tarde-todos se volvieron a la puerta de la izquierda para encontrarse a Jim cruzado de brazos, con gesto desafiante. El chico temblaba y por dentro estaba muerto de miedo. Había tenido tiempo mientras subía para pensar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, y a lo que iba a renunciar. Y estaba destrozado.

Avanzó hasta plantarse en el centro del despacho, mirando a sus profesores furioso. Amelia contuvo un sollozo al verle, asustada, pero Jim no la hizo caso.

-Vuelva a su departamento inmediatamente, joven Hawkins-le ordenó el señor Arrow que esta vez no pudo contener su furia-ya hablaremos luego.

-No, de eso nada-contestó Jim, grosero, y Arrow se hinchó como un globo ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel cadete? Amelia miraba a Jim con miedo y con vergüenza, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas. No quería que él la viera así.

-¿Cómo se atreve…?-gruñó el señor Arrow.

-Déjese de rollos. Sé lo que ha pasado, yo tengo la culpa de esto-le interrumpió Jim, cabreándolo todavía más.

-Jim, vuelve a tu cuarto, hazme caso. No lo estropees por ella… no merece la pena-esta vez fue Philoctetes quien habló, más como advertencia que como amenaza. El sátiro tenía al chico entre sus favoritos en los entrenamientos, y mucho más desde que había superado las pruebas. Sabía que Jim podía llegar lejos, mucho más de lo que había llegado ninguno de ellos.

-Este es el trato-siguió Jim, sin hacerle el menor caso. Estaba siendo muy valiente, y le estaba costando mucho decir aquello. Pero si se paraba más a pensarlo, se derrumbaría-vosotros no la despedís, y yo no le contaré nada de esto a nadie.

-¿Nada de qué?-preguntó el señor Arrow con incredulidad.

-De que habéis dejado a vuestros pupilos a merced de una devoradora de hombres… de que esto ya ha pasado varios años-contestó Jim cruzado de brazos. Todos los profesores prorrumpieron en murmullos mientras Amelia bajaba la cabeza, humillada. Aquella mañana ella era el capitán más respetado de toda la Academia, con un futuro prometedor, y ahora no era nada. La deshonra y la vergüenza caían sobre ella por aquel indecoroso acto, por haberse dejado arrastrar por sus instintos más bajos, algo indigno de un buen capitán.

Ojalá no hubiese elegido a aquel chico… era demasiado bueno.

-¿Está chantajeándonos?-preguntó el señor Arrow plantándose delante de Jim hasta cubrirlo con su sombra. Debía de medir casi tres metros.

-Lo digo en serio. Dejadla quedarse, o mandaré todo esto a la mierda-repitió Jim con fiereza. El señor Arrow arqueó las cejas furioso mientras el resto de profesores volvían a susurrar.

-Jim…-Amelia negó con la cabeza, desplomada sobre su silla.

Tras unos instantes reflexionando, el señor Arrow se volvió hacia sus compañeros, que le lanzaron miradas elocuentes. Amelia supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que Arrow si quiera lo dijese. Estaba claro.

-No quiero que este asunto trascienda a la junta superior-dijo el rocoso alienígena, hablando con pesadez-así que este es el acuerdo: tú no dices nada y ella se queda dentro-Jim iba a decir algo, pero Arrow le cortó con un gesto-pero por supuesto tú estás expulsado.

Jim ya se lo esperaba, pero oírlo de un modo tan directo estuvo a punto de derrumbarlo. La Academia Estelar, su sueño desde que tenía memoria… todos los esfuerzos de su madre, las pruebas de acceso, los entrenamientos… Dios mío, se trataba de su vida. Era renunciar a su vida entera en solo un momento.

Y en ese momento Jim fue más maduro de lo que había sido nunca, y de lo que sería después, y tomó una decisión más sabia de lo que creyó en el primer momento. A veces se preguntaba de dónde había salido la fuerza y la sabiduría que le habían impulsado, el valor que había hecho que un segundo después dijera:

-Acepto.

Y es que sabía que de lo contario nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo sabiendo lo que le había hecho Amelia. Sí, quería ser un capitán, sí, quería llegar a lo más alto, pero no así, sabiendo que cargaba en las espaldas con más de un muerto. Jim cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor que le provocaba el asumir lo que había hecho, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ojalá todo aquello pudiese borrarse, desaparecer y empezar de cero. Era una idea maravillosa, pero no era una idea factible. Jim exhaló un último suspiro al entender que estaba fuera. No volvería.

-Bien. Firma los documentos de tu expulsión y recoge tus cosas-Arrow sacó un papel en el que escribió una serie de cosas, murmurando para sí mismo, con aquellas pequeñas gafitas redondas que solía ponerse para leer y escribir. Era un hombre duro Arrow, y complejo-diremos que la causa de tu expulsión es mal comportamiento, de forma que si algún día decides declarar en nuestra contra podremos argumentar que es solo por despecho.

-Sí… vale-Jim apenas estaba escuchando. Miraba a Amelia, que mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en el suelo, y no decía nada. Aquello sí que le estaba doliendo mucho. Esperaba que ella hubiese tratado de detenerle, o al menos decirle algo, unas palabras de agradecimiento. Pero Amelia no hizo nada. La gran capitana, amenazante y siempre con un mordaz comentario en los labios permaneció en silencio, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

-Pero Hawkins…-el señor Arrow le obligó a mirarle, muy serio. No le gustaba nada el chico, pero él sabía que era su deber decírselo-no tienes que hacerlo. Ella es quien ha cometido la falta, tú aún eres menor y por lo tanto no exigimos ese tipo de responsabilidades sobre tu persona. Piénsatelo bien.

Jim no quería pensárselo. Sabía que entonces no sería capaz de hacerlo. Decidido, le quitó la pluma al señor Arrow y firmó el documento, notando como sus entrañas se desplomaban al hacerlo. Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó observando el texto (su sentencia) con expresión afligida y finalmente salió muy deprisa de allí, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar. Amelia le vio marcharse, destrozada, pero incapaz de hacer nada absolutamente por retenerlo. Se sentía vencida, asqueada. Harta.

-Estarás contenta-le dijo Philoctetes a la felina, que dando un grito de frustración rompió a llorar.

Jim corrió por los pasillos sintiendo como las paredes se le echaban encima. Su mundo se había destruido. Ya no le quedaba esperanzas… ya no le quedaba nada.

-"Lo he perdido todo"-pensó, y la angustia hizo que empezase a hiperventilar, asustado.

-¡Eh, ahí estás, gran Jim! ¡Eres un fucker tío! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-la voz de Hans resonó detrás suyo, y Jim se quedó de espaldas escuchándolo, con rostro inexpresivo. El pelirrojo iba acompañado de otros compañeros de su curso y un año más, y parecía encantado-¿es verdad que te has tirado a esa zorra de Amelia? ¡Estás loco tío! He oído que te van a expulsar del barco donde ibas a entrar como cadete, a lo mejor me dan el puesto.

Jim movió la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, desolado. No, no, basta…

-Me quedaré de cadete, pero tú te llevas la mejor parte-continuó Hans burlón-¡a fin de cuentas eres tú el que le ha comido el coño a esa puta de…!

Jim se tiró encima de Hans y le empezó a dar puñetazos sin preguntar nada más, mientras sus compañeros prorrumpían en gritos de ánimo, exaltados. El chico no tardó en contraatacar, alejándole de una patada en los genitales y luego sacudiéndole un directo.

-¿Eres gilipollas? ¿De qué coño vas?-preguntó el pelirrojo escupiendo sangre, pero Jim se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo y siguió pegándole hasta rajarle una ceja y partirle el labio. Hans le dejó un ojo morado y una hemorragia nasal, pero salió peor parado. Al final los separaron unos guardias de seguridad, y a Jim se lo llevaron a rastras. Recogió su cuarto antes de que dejasen entrar a Hans en él y lo dejaron en uno de los jardines del piso novecientos, a la espera de que un transporte lo sacase de allí.

Jim le pegó una patada a una maceta, rompiéndola, y luego se sentó en un banco mientras una descarga eléctrica le recorría el espinazo. Hans era un gilipollas, solo se habían hecho amigos porque ambos eran "populares" y compañeros de cuarto, pero el pelirrojo siempre hablaba mal de él a sus espaldas e intentaba hacerle daño, hubiese querido pegarle todavía más.

La furia pasó al arrepentimiento, y el arrepentimiento a la tristeza. Jim miró hacia el lugar que llevaba siendo su hogar por casi dos años. No quería irse. Había pasado los mejores meses de su vida allí, estudiando lo que más le gustaba, esforzándose al máximo, sintiéndose realizado y con amigos, y al final con aquella excitante aventura con Amelia… ahora no quedaba nada, solo un amargo recuerdo. Y en apenas un solo día. Parecía imposible.

Papá también se había ido una mañana, tan solo unos minutos habían cambiado toda su vida.

Jim se asomó por el borde del rascacielos, sombrío, torturado por sus recuerdos, por lo que acababa de hacer, por el daño que provocaría más tarde…

Fue esa noche cuando Silver fue a hablarle, y le demostró que aún había alguien que creía en él. Que habría vida luego. Jim nunca podría olvidarle.

Le debía más de lo que jamás iba a devolverle.

* * *

-Creo que es mejor que continuemos… el tiempo apremia-la voz de Merlín resonó al lado de Jim como si él estuviese muy lejos, al final de un túnel. El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando con tristeza, mientras Ariel le miraba con atención. Jim suspiró profundamente, y luego cerró los ojos, cansado. Total, que más daba ya todo aquello. Que cojones, qué más daba ya todo. Si ocurría lo que él creía que iba a ocurrir, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿La bola va a indicarnos a quien matar? ¿Es eso a lo que se refiere?-preguntó Rourke que seguía incrédulo ante todo aquello. ¿Cómo se las habrían apañado los del tribunal para montar todo aquello? Parecía una especie de experimento, tal vez una nueva modalidad de tortura para hacer confesar a los prisioneros. Pero él era un hueso duro de roer.

Pese a esa teoría, la presencia de Gantz y su propio instinto advertían al general de que la respuesta a aquel enigma no era tan simple. Y Helga, Vinny y Molière seguían vivos… eso no era normal. Ellos no parecían saber que él los había mandado a su propia muerte en el campo de batalla.

-Sí, y creo que es mejor que todos nos conozcamos, ya que vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo para… para conseguir el objetivo-insistió Merlín temblando un poco.

-Perdone si no le creemos-la hermosa Helga negó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía pretender aquel viejo que se tragasen aquella historia?

-La vez anterior también fuimos doce, y solo sobrevivimos los que seguimos las instrucciones de Gantz-intervino Aladdín, mirándola. Había visto pocas mujeres tan atractivas como ella, le cortaba mucho, pero no había tiempo para eso-y ni siquiera todos. Mataron a siete personas, más los que se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en el camino. Tenéis que hacernos caso.

-Sí, por favor-insistió Ariel asustada. Temía que en cualquier momento la bola se abriera y sonase aquella musiquita tan irónica, eso la asustaba más que nada ahora mismo.

-Pero es que no tiene sentido-Helga no había hablado mucho hasta entonces, pero en aquel momento cobró todo el protagonismo, ya que tampoco nadie más parecía tener ganas de decir nada. La impresionante rubia se paseó por la sala, cavilando en voz alta-por lo que nos habéis dicho, el general y nosotros caímos hace ya varias semanas en el Tung-Sao, mientras que vosotros en teoría moristeis la misma noche ¿dónde hemos estado nosotros… todo ese tiempo?-les miró, confundida-¿entendéis lo que digo?

-Pues… pues no lo sé-admitió Aladdín humildemente-yo tampoco entiendo nada… solo sé que esto va de matar…

-Exacto mihermano. Es matar o morir matando-corroboró Billy.

-¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?-dijo Helga, incapaz de asumirlo pero tampoco de dejar de darle vueltas.

-¡Yyyyy va!-exclamó Vinny, que seguía pegado al cristal con el mechero. En ese instante una explosión brutal sacudió la sala y todo se llenó de humo.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!-exclamó Rourke, tosiendo y agitando las manos para alejar el gas negro-¿cómo coño lo has hecho, Vinny?

-Los magos nunca revelan sus secretos. Ni los fotógrafos sus cámaras-contestó el italiano, a quien el bigote y las cejas le estaban ardiendo.

-¡Joder!-Rourke tenía la ropa ennegrecida. Jim, Ariel y el resto se habían echado hacia atrás rápidamente, y también tosían.

-¡Somos librres! ¡Síii!-el extraño hombrecillo sucio se arrojó hacia la ventana, solo para estamparse los morros contra el cristal y caer en el suelo, desorientado.

-Ogh, no ha funcionado-Helga puso los ojos en blanco mientras Rourke y Vinny comprobaban que era cierto. La ventana no se había rajado ni un milímetro. Seguían igual de encerrados que antes.

Aladdín se dio cuenta de que los nuevos se estaban agobiando cada vez más, era natural, él también se había angustiado allí atrapado la primera vez, pero como había visto la puerta de la entrada abierta sabía que aquel encierro no era para siempre… aunque la única manera de escapar era mucho peor que estar allí. Debía derramarse sangre… ¿Quién sería esa vez? No sería un ciudadano de a pie cualquiera, eso sería demasiado fácil… el Príncipe Juan ya se lo había demostrado.

-Imposible… ni un solo rasguñito. Ni un pequeño-observó Vinny echando un vistazo al cristal. Se volvió hacia el resto-¿puedo usar el candelabro?

-¡Ni hablag!-protestó este, apartándose de su lado y alzando sus brazos metálicos, de los que salían dos llamas candentes.

-No vamos a poder controlar esto por más tiempo-le susurró Aladdín a Merlín, preocupado. Con su agudeza habitual el chico se había percatado de que Merlín era el más hábil de los presentes, y probablemente el más inteligente. Le daba la sensación de que el viejo ocultaba algo, pero de momento dependía de él para manejar al resto, particularmente a Rourke, que no se dignaría a hacer caso a un crio-deberíamos abrirlo ya y entrar en acción.

-Si empezamos en desorden, seguiremos en desorden, como la otra vez-replicó el anciano, inalterable-por favor, tenemos que organizarnos.

-No me explico cómo puede serr esto-le dijo el tipo rechoncho a Rourke, ajustándose sus gafas de prismático-he examinado el cristal tres veces y no he detectado nada extraño. Ningún revestimiento ni materrial alternativo.

-Ya se lo dije-Merlín se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción, mientras Rourke y los demás le miraban intrigados.

-Bien, parece que jugamos según sus reglas-admitió el general, que ahora parecía más razonable. "Está tramando algo"-pensó Aladdín observándole intranquilo.

Jim continuaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. Ariel no sabía qué hacer, le gustaría ser capaz de decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría el qué. Se sentía rara al verle. Sabía que le había ocurrido algo con aquella mujer, pero no quería saberlo, y tampoco quería que él la siguiese acosando. Hacía nada la estaba tocando los pechos. La situación había sido muy tensa, aunque ella no podía negar que le había gustado… al menos un poco.

-Esto solo puede hacerse de una forma, y es al modo de la esfera-insistió Merlín sin perder la paciencia-ignoro quien nos ha hecho esto, pero si queremos sobrevivir hay que jugar a su juego. Sugiero que antes de eso terminemos la ronda de presentaciones.

-De acuerdo-cedió Rourke mirando a los otros con aburrimiento.

-Yo soy Merlín, filósofo y escritor, puede que hayan leído alguno de mis libros-bromeó el viejo ajustándose sus pequeñas y redondas gafitas una vez más. Tendían a resbalarle hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Puede que una vez tuviese uno. ¿Son grandes y con pegatinas? ¿De esos que se compran las niñas y se las ponen en el pelo?-le preguntó el italiano con su particular acento.

-Eeem… no. Nada de eso-contestó Merlín, confuso.

-Estoy divagando-el italiano se encogió de hombros, y fue a apoyarse a la pared, echándole un vistazo al candelabro, que se alejó de él con cautela.

-¿Causa de su muerte?-preguntó Rourke, también apoyado cerca de la indestructible ventana.

-Llevo tiempo pinchándome morfina para paliar la depresión y los nervios. Me excedí en una dosis-explicó él con total calma. Aladdín arqueó una ceja. No recordaba su historia de la primera vez, pero ahora que la escuchaba le resultaba extraña. No se imaginaba al anciano haciendo aquello, no combinaba mucho con él. Sin embargo cuando Merlín se levantó las mangas y les enseñó las cicatrices de los pinchazos quedó demostrado que era cierto. El viejo no había soportado dosis tan fuertes y su cuerpo se había resentido.

-A mí me pasó lo mesmo que al colego-explicó Billy, que ahora se había acercado a Helga y se había subido el cuello de la camisa, seductor.

-Drogadicto-le espetó ella, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Billy se quedó boquiabierto ante el rechazo. ¿De qué iba esa?

-¿Y a ti chico?-Rourke señaló a Aladdín, que estaba mirando a Jim de nuevo, pensativo.

-¿Yo?-contestó el árabe con desgana. Rourke no le gustaba un pelo. Sabía que era el típico cabrón del ejército, Aladdín había visto muchos así-tuve un accidente. Me caí desde más de mil metros.

-Imposible-rebatió el general-Deberías estar…

-Muerto-completó Aladdín con impaciencia.

-Aplastado-le corrigió Rourke-pero estás intacto.

-Por alguna razón el cuerpo se conserva a la perfección al llegar aquí, las heridas mortales desaparecen-le explicó Merlín. Rourke meneó la cabeza vencido. Todo aquello era tan rocambolesco que no podía llevar a ninguna parte. Pero seguiría la propuesta del viejo, a ver en qué terminaba aquello-creo que es hora de que nos cuente su historia, general.

-¿Yo?-Rourke se pasó la mano por los labios, que se le habían quedado secos. En aquel momento el tribunal podía estar observándolo por una cámara oculta. Desechó esa idea. Una confesión importaba bien poco, él ya estaba condenado. Pero podría tratarse de otra artimaña… miró a Helga y a los otros, pensándoselo un momento-caímos en el paso Tung-Sao, como ya ha dicho la teniente Sinclair.

Helga asintió secamente mientras Billy a su lado se besaba los nudillos y le enseñaba los anillos de oro y diamantes. La militar los ojeó con desdén y luego cogió el más gordo y se lo puso en el dedo.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-le preguntó el Cobra relamiéndose con lujuria.

-Como que me lo quedo-replicó ella tensando sus labios, descarada. Billy notó como se iba calentando cada vez más. Su actitud dominante le estaba poniendo.

-Verás, los hunos nos emboscaron, ya sabes, su ejército-le explicó Vinny a Merlín, pasándole su brazo por el hombro. El bigote se le había chamuscado, y ahora desprendía un humillo negro-nosotros los atacamos con lo que nos quedaba de nuestra división, pero ellos… bueno, nos acribillaron, luego nos liquidaron, masacraron, pisotearon y todo eso. Y nos mataron. Así que supongo que por eso estamos aquí ahora. Creo, vamos. No va ser por otra cosa. No lo sé.

-¡Llevábamos las de ganar, perro ellos contraatacaron con un arma secreta!-exclamó el tío raro dando tumbos por la sala dramáticamente.

-Alguien les está pasando armas por ese estrecho, deben de ser los chinos-añadió Helga, que ya se había puesto cuatro de los anillos de Billy, y ahora le estaba desabrochando el colgante con sus iniciales.

-Es de plata, ¿sabes? Pura, como mi amor por ti-le dijo el rockero, intentando poner su mano en el trasero de ella.

-Estate quieto o te voy a dar yo a ti algo puro-le frenó ella desdeñosa, aunque estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

-No dejaron supervivientes… caímos todos-mintió Rourke, y comprobó satisfecho como sus hombres asentían, creyendo su historia. Ellos no habían visto al gran tanque retirarse mientras atacaban la enorme máquina de los hunos, no habían vivido lo suficiente. Una nueva idea empezó a formarse en la mente del general. De repente, la historia de Merlín le parecía una oportunidad estupenda. Ojalá fuese cierta…

-Espero que el tribunal enviase los refuerzos. Si los hunos avanzan hasta los lagos helados más allá del paso estarán muy cerca de las murallas de Suburbia-le dijo Helga al general, preocupada.

-Eso no importa, ellos nunca podrían entrar en la ciudad, estamos bien cubiertos-replicó el general con sobriedad.

-Tampoco podían derrotarnos en el paso-le recordó Helga. Rourke torció el gesto, molesto.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir quién les está vendiendo armas, y cerrarles el grifo. Sin ellas esos muertos de hambre estarán acabados-replicó, zanjando la discusión. Helga iba a decir algo, insatisfecha, pero por la expresión de advertencia de Rourke decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo no era bueno enfadarlo.

La joven Sinclair, de familia alemana, tenía un abuelo general, un padre comandante y un hermano mayor teniente, que ahora aspiraba a ascender a uno de los altos cargos militares. Huérfana desde edad temprana, había hecho lo que había visto a hacer a todos los hombres de los que había crecido rodeada, y había ingresado en la sección femenina del ejército. Su padre y hermano trataron de disuadirla y sufrió un duro golpe al darse cuenta de que no la creían capaz de conseguirlo, pero se repuso prometiéndose que les demostraría lo contrario. Tras muchos años de duro entrenamiento en campamentos apartados, fortaleciéndose, aprendiendo a tirar, pilotar, pelear y soportar dolores extremos, Helga había regresado al centro de Suburbia convertida en una mujer dura e implacable, con una voluntad de hierro. Sus ascensos habían provocado los celos de su hermano, ya que sus compañeros de patrulla admiraban a Helga y la deseaban, y el rechazo de su padre, que veía a su niña como una especie de marimacho agresivo. Pero a ella eso ya le daba igual. Había descubierto que la guerra era su vida, y ya era de otra pasta de la que había sido en sus tiempos de juventud. Ahora quería llegar a lo más alto, ganándoselo a pulso.

Cuando había recibido su esperado ascenso a teniente Helga había conocido al general Rourke, con el que había trabado una cierta amistad, y también a Vinny y a Mole, dos tipos demasiado particulares como para pasarlos por alto.

Vinzenzo Santorinni "Vinny" venía del barrio italiano de Suburbia, y se había criado en la zona más pobre. Su aspecto de aburrimiento permanente y absoluto pasotismo hacia todo lo que le rodeaba y su habitual verborrea sobre los asuntos más extraños lo había sacado de su familia, un clan de más de veinte miembros. Con diez años, mientras estaba experimentando con su primera revista pornográfica, una fuga de gas en la casa de al lado hizo que su piso saltase por los aires y le dejó sordo de un oído. Fue aquel "¡BOOOM!" que lo lanzó por los aires el que le hizo entender cuál era su verdadera vocación: desde entonces Vinny había desarrollado una pasión inigualable por los explosivos, y se pasaba el día experimentando con bombas, misiles, torpedos, granadas, minas y hasta petardos intentando encontrar la onda más destructiva. Su mayor sueño era ver la explosión de una bomba atómica, aunque como solía decir "es un sueño muy sugestivo". Como dato curioso, fue expulsado del instituto a los dieciséis años tras destruir los baños masculinos con uno de sus primeros "experimentos".

En cuanto a Gaetan Molière, apodado "Mole" por sus amigos, aquel tipo extravagante cubierto de suciedad, apestoso y rechoncho, poco se sabía de él hasta que el comandante Kronker lo había presentado como el nuevo experto en excavaciones y túneles. Y ciertamente para eso tenía un don: conocía todos los tipos de minerales, rocas y materiales de composición orgánica y artificial. Con su ayuda las tropas de Suburbia habían emboscado muchas veces a los hunos en zonas estratégicas excavando túneles que llevaban hasta sus campamentos. De Molière se decía que había tenido una traumática infancia, pero realmente nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por ello. Vinny decía conocerla, pero era algo tan repugnante que prefería olvidarse de ello. Solía decir tres palabras cuando le preguntaban por el pasado de Mole: topos, terrones de azúcar y un tiovivo sueco.

Aquellos tres singulares personajes llevaban mucho tiempo bajo las órdenes de Rourke habiéndose convertido en sus hombres de confianza, aunque nunca hubiesen podido imaginar que el frío general los habría mandado a la muerte tras tanto tiempo juntos sin vacilar. Tantas victorias, tantas cenas juntos con el resto del equipo les hacía imposible creerlo. Aunque de momento no lo sabían, por supuesto. Lyle les había mentido una vez más, y ellos no podían si no creerlo. Sabía ser convincente y amistoso cuando quería, el muy cerdo.

-Los hunos siguen atacándonos. Los periódicos decían que estaban desapareciendo-dijo Merlín rascándose la barba.

-Sí, bueno, usted que es filósofo gustará en criticarlo, pero lo cierto es que el deber de un buen soldado es tranquilizar a su pueblo-contestó Rourke ajustándose la corbata de su camisa, ennegrecida también tras la explosión provocada por Vinny.

-Y el deber de un periodista es contar la verdad. El problema es cuando dos deberes de dos individuos distintos se juntan y tratan de hacer el uno lo que ha de hacer el otro-contestó el anciano. Sus ojos miraron a Rourke por encima de sus gafas, y el general entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz. Le estaba empezando a interesar verdaderamente aquel viejo.

-Creía que los hunos eran enemigos de los chinos-le dijo Aladdín a Helga, en referencia a su comentario anterior.

-Sí, pero últimamente su gobierno ha tomado medidas en contra del nuestro. Creo que temen que seamos un peligro para su hegemonía en unos años-le contestó Helga. Rourke le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia y luego sonrió, ladino.

-Pero este no es el tema que nos ocupa ahora. Como decía Descartes, hay prioridades-le guiñó un ojo a Merlín.

-No recuerdo que dijera eso-contestó él, inexpresivo.

-¿Qué hay de ti reina?... erres muy linda-el apestoso Mole se acercó a Ariel, que se alejó un poco espantada por su olor. Ajustó sus lentes prismáticas mientras se relamía, encantado con el aspecto de ella, examinando con especial placer sus enormes pechos.

-Guarro-le dijo Aladdín, pero el hombre topo no le hizo caso.

-Yo… es que…-Ariel se apartó como pudo de Mole, que la iba siguiendo babeando, hasta que Helga le sacudió una colleja que lo frenó.

-Estate quieto, me pones enferma-le dijo poniendo morritos enfadada. Molière murmuró algo en un idioma incomprensible y luego se echó a un lado, resentido.

-Discúlpale, tiene unas manías muy raras. Y te lo digo yo que comparto cuarto con él-le dijo Vinny a Ariel, afable. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir, aunque luego pensándolo se dio cuenta de que si le hubiese contado a aquel tipo como se comportaba Jim como compañero a lo mejor Mole no le hubiese resultado tan extraño.

-Dinos guapa ¿cómo has muerto?-le preguntó Helga a Ariel con una mirada de chulería que a la pelirroja no le gustó nada. Quiso contestarla, molesta, pero la vergüenza le impidió hacerlo. Mirando a la niña y a los militares, que estaban juntos formando una piña, se dio cuenta de que hablarles de suicido era como insultarlos. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿No te acuerdas?-le preguntó Rourke, esa vez sin mala intención. Él tampoco tenía ningún recuerdo de nada más allá del veneno entre sus manos. Podía haber pasado cualquier otra cosa…

-Creo que le da vergüenza-comentó Helga, sonriendo con suficiencia. Ariel notó que las mejillas se encendían, más aún cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Jim, que ahora la miraba.

-Si alguien no quiere decirlo no pasa nada, ella se llama Ariel y es una buena chica…-empezó Merlín.

-Sí, es un cielo-Billy se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, dándole un beso en la frente. Ariel le miró perpleja, y también Aladdín. Pero que confianzas se tomaba aquel tío-pero no te preocupes Ari, yo también he pensado en suicidarme…

-¡Tío!-Aladdín miró a Billy furioso, mientras el rockero se quedaba pálido como un fantasma. Realmente no había querido decirlo. Es que era así de bocazas, no podía evitarlo.

-Tú eres gilipollas ¿no?-preguntó Jim hablando por primera vez con su habitual tono sombrío.

-Estooo…perdón-Billy compuso una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa, mientras Ariel cerraba los ojos, muerta de vergüenza. Todos la miraban, y ella no podía soportarlo. Se sentía estúpida, muy estúpida. Le hubiese gustado desaparecer de allí en aquel mismo instante.

-Una suicida-la fría voz de Helga entró por los oídos de Ariel siseante, y ella apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía lo que la rubia pensaba. Lo peor es que era cierto…

-¿Y eso qué? _Sacre bleu_ , ni que hubiese delito en haceglo-la voz burlona del candelabro desvió todas las miradas de la chica, cosa que ella agradeció, y él extraño artefacto parlante también, pues estaba deseando hacer su presentación dramática.

-Tú sí que no me cuadras aquí-observó Rourke, moviendo su cuello hacia los lados-nosotros somos humanos… seres vivos-se corrigió al ver a Amelia-pero tú no… tú… tú eres un robot.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso?-el robot se encogió de hombros y dando saltitos se desplazó hasta el centro de la sala, encendiendo un poco más su lumbre. Jim dejó sus sombríos pensamientos para observarlo: le apasionaban aquellos artefactos. El candelabro era de oro puro, y por dentro estaba lleno de circuitos, que el joven Hawkins no veía, pero podía adivinar. Su cabeza y manos estaban hechas de una cera especial de difícil descomposición, de forma que el fuego que desprendía para alumbrar no lo derretía tras horas encendido. Ese tipo de aparatos los fabricaba una de las empresas más poderosas de la zona blanca, la que había absorbido las fábricas de Gepetto años atrás. Los utilizaban principalmente para el entretenimiento. Así debía de ser el caso del dueño del _Degoulase_.

-Eres un animatic-murmuró Jim. El candelabro le escuchó, y soltó una exagerada risotada elevando aún más sus llamas.

-Así es, así es, _mon amie_. Y el mejog, pog ciegto-dijo, girando como una peonza y dejando una estela de fuego a la vez que lo hacía.

-¿Animatic?-repitió Ariel sin poder contener su curiosidad. Helga arrugó la frente.

-Estamos especialmente hechos paga el entgetenimiento. Nuestga única misión es que los humanos gocéis del mejor espectáculo… y yo soy el mejog en ello-el candelabro pestañeó soñador, y Jim arqueó una ceja, escéptico. Desde luego, era un rey del drama. Sabía lo que se hacía.

-¿Y por qué te desactivaste?-preguntó Rourke astutamente. El candelabro dejó de girar y su sonrisa flojeó un poco.

-Bueno… es una tgiste y dgamática histogia-dijo. Sus luces flojeaban un poco-no cgeo que quegáis oigla…

-¡Sí, sí!-exclamó Billy dando palmaditas como un niño-¡Cuéntala, colegabro!

-No nos sobra el tiempo-dijo Aladdín, más tenso.

-Se tgata de mi gestaugante-explicó el robot, ignorándolo completamente-Tiene un tegible gival… es ese maldito gelog… Din Don. Pego como que me llamo Lumiège que conseguigué degotaglo. ¡Mi honog está en juego!-el candelabro se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a su público de uno en uno-estoy hablando en pgetégito, clago. Todo esto ya pasó-les explicó en tono confidente.

-Ya-Rourke y Helga se miraron, escépticos.

- _Bien_ , yo diguijo el _Degoulase_ pego Din Don diguige el _Charmant_ , que está a solo una manzana del mío. Desde hace años que somos givales por veg quien hace el mejog espectáculo. El más impogtante es el de la fiesta de fin de vegano. Todo se llena hasta los topes. Yo llevo seis tempogadas ganando. Soy el más famoso y geconocido en este negocio. Mi sueño es haceg siete, el número _magique_. Pego este año ¡Algo pasa! ¿Qué sega, sega? ¡Din Don ha pgepagado algo especial! Ese ominoso gelog tgae a su gestaugante unas _delicatessen_ especiales de China, y encima baja el pgecio de la entgada días antes de la fiesta. ¡Eso es una guina paga su gestaugante, pego sabe que me quitagá clientes y además los cgíticos aclamagán su espectáculo! Lumiège es astuto, y tan solo un día antes del estgeno se geogue las mansiones y baguios gicos de Subugbia y anuncia que este año su entgada también ha bajado, y que encima él dagá el mayor espectáculo de su vida. Lumiège ha estado prepagándolo desde julio, el espectáculo tiene de todo, _créme de la créme_ , bailaginas, acgóbatas, domadoges, fuegos agtificales, Haley Mills…

-Vaya cosa…-Vinny se rascó su barba mal afeitada, inmerso en la historia.

-¡A mí me llegó tu invitación! ¡Pero tenía que ir a la MTV, lo siento!-se disculpó Billy, que se había sentado al lado de Jim como un niño al que cuentan un cuento. El chico suspiró.

-Más lo siente Lumiège, te lo asegugo, Cobga-replicó el candelabro, tras una dramática pausa con los ojos cerrados. Rourke, Helga y Aladdín tenían la esperanza de que hubiera acabado, pero por supuesto no era así-llega la ggan noche, todo luces, todo fiesta, Lumiège se pgepaga paga salig a escena. Todos los actogues, cocinegos y tgabajadoges godean a Lumiège y le pgeguntan. Ellos tienen miedo. Pego Lumiège, parafraseando al siempge gecogdado Chef Gusteau, les infunde ánimo. ¿Sabéis que decía el Chef Gusteau?... ¿Sabíais quién ega el Chef Gusteau, no?

-Sí, lo sabemos-contestó Rourke con impaciencia.

-Nos va a dar la una-murmuró Merlín echando un vistazo por la ventana. Suburbia nunca dormía, pero parecía mucho más tranquila a esas horas.

-El Chef Gusteau, mi pgogramadog, pog ciegto, decía que no hay mayog honog que el de dag un buen segvicio, tan bueno que los clientes no puedan disfgutaglo en ningún otgo sitio. Que genio ega él-Lumière se secó una falsa lagrimilla.

-Bueno, eso es algo muy comercial-comentó Aladdín, y el candelabro le miró con asco.

- _En fin_ , _on continue_. Ellos entienden el mensaje, y todos nos podemos en magcha. Llega el público, y el show comienza. Lumiège se pgesenta, las cosas de siempge… besos, sí, sí… aplausos, sí sí, floges… todos le aclaman, es estupendo. Todos quiegen a Lumiège. ¡Y así comenzamos a cantag! ¡Primeg númego!

Dando un salto desproporcionado a su capacidad Lumière se plantó encima de Gantz y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera sobre la pista de su cabaret. Aladdín y Ariel contuvieron un grito. Estaba verdaderamente tarado. Si supiera lo que había ahí dentro…

Lumière cantó la canción principal de su show, haciendo círculos y chorros de luz con las llamas de sus manos y su cabeza. Por un momento, no les costó imaginárselo rodeado de luces y bailarines, dándolo todo ante su selecto público.

 _Be our guest, be our guest_ _  
_ _Put our service to the test_ _  
_ _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_ _  
_ _And we'll provide the rest_ _  
_ _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_ _  
_ _Why, we only live to serve_ _  
_ _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_ _  
_ _Don't believe me, ask the dishes_

-Buena canción. Aunque no se la pondría a mis hijos-comentó Vinny.

-Creo que lo hemos entendido. ¿Le importaría terminar?-Rourke cortó a Lumière, que tras vacilar un instante se dejó resbalar y caer por el borde de la esfera negra hasta el suelo. Los miró a todos con languidez, mientras las luces de sus velas quedaban reducidas a meras llamitas.

-Eso precisamente dijegon las cgíticas ¿sabéis? A tan solo unas hogas de acabag la fiesta, Lumiège lee los pegiódicos ¿y qué descubge? Amaggado12 dice "esa lámpaga de gas hipegactiva vuelve a atacagnos con sus luces y ggitos bagocos demostgando una vez más el mal gusto y la falta de ogden que padece su local. Me quedo con el baile del empleado de mi gasolinega". ¡Y las otgas egan oagecidas! Din Don fue aclamado pog los cgíticos y se llevó el pgemio del año… el pgemio que Lumiège tanto había codiciado.

Los miró con tristeza, y por un momento se detuvo en Ariel, que le escuchaba sin saber bien qué pensar. Billy sin embargo sí sabía que decir. Él, como Lumière, era un veterano del espectáculo, y creía adivinar lo que había ocurrido luego. Había estado en su situación muchas veces.

-Pero el público te quería a ti… llenaron tu local, no el suyo, ¿cierto?-le preguntó el rockero. Lumière asintió lentamente, pensativo-quien habla es la masa, hermano… no cuatro memos amargados.

-Visto con getgospectiva puede que tengas gazón, cantante, pego el pgemio, el geconocimiento fue paga él… yo tuve que sopogtag veg como se lo llevababa todo…

-No, en serio…-le insistió Billy, pero Lumière no le dejó.

-Lumiège se getiga a su cuagto, mientgas escucha a sus empleados celebgago pogque hemos vuelto a teneg afogo completo. Pego Lumiège está disgustado. Lumiège está muy, muy depgmidio. Lo acusan de efectista, de exagegado… ¡De payaso! Si ya no se puede haceg un buen espectáculo de treinta millones de mickeys, ¿qué sentido tiene nada? Así que Lumiège se miga en el espejo… canta una última canción que fue la primega de su espectáculo…. Y muege.

-¿Muere?-repitió Helga.

-Sí-Lumière se dio la vuelta y les enseñó un pequeño compartimento por el que se accedía a su red de cables. Debía de haberla abierto y quemado los mecanismos internos, explotando-muege… _c'est finie_.

-Te entiendo…-por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Jim se dio cuenta de que Billy estaba realmente preocupado. Le extraño aquella actitud en él-pero tengo buenas noticias, tronco: puedes sobrevivir… si te cargas al malo. Es el único modo de salir de aquí.

-Eso no es seguro Billy-intervino Aladdín-no sabemos qué nos va a pedir esta vez… no sabemos si será bueno o malo…

-Bueno, el león era un capullo, no me lo negarás-replicó Billy, ceñudo-me juego lo que quieras a que el de hoy es de ese palo.

-¿Cuántas veces más nos pasará esto?-se preguntó Aladdín en voz alta, enfadado.

-Suponiendo que sobrevivamos a la de hoy-le recordó Merlín, y el árabe se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso. No había vuelto a ver a Yasmín... la última vez había peleado por poder volver a verla, pero volvía a estar allí y no había conseguido nada. Tenía que encontrarla… tenía que volver a su lado… como fuera. Aunque pusiese su vida en peligro.

-Bien, creo que ya nos conocemos todos, ahora tal vez sea el momento de la acción, antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra ponerse a cantar-intervino Rourke, y sin esperar más fue directo a la esfera-¿por dónde se abre?

-Hay un botón en un extremo-le aclaró Merlín.

-No podrá detenerse una vez empiece. No tendremos elección-le dijo Aladdín al anciano, que se encogió de hombros.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Hay que actuar ya. Y ya nos hemos presentado.

-Bien… veamos-Rourke examinó la bola hasta hallar el botón, que la última vez Silver había tocado. Por unos instantes Jim sintió la tentación de saltar sobre él y evitar que lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde: como la vez anterior, unos compartimentos muy grandes se abrieron a los lados, cada uno con seis de aquellas pistolas de un solo disparo. Por el agujero que se había abierto entre ellas, podía apreciarse el cuerpo putrefacto del tal doctor Finkelstein, lleno de llagas y con el cráneo abierto.

-Era cierto-Helga señaló el cadáver, repugnada, pero Rourke no prestaba atención a eso. Se hizo con un arma, y apuntó a Merlín.

-Bien, muy bien, ahora hablemos en serio. Que nadie haga un movimiento sospechoso, o me lo cargo-le lanzó otra pistola a Helga, que la atrapó al vuelo-Estas son las armas de destrucción masiva de las que usted habló ¿no es eso?-preguntó, muy serio. Merlín no había cambiado su expresión de tranquilidad ni un ápice.

-Sí, en efecto. Pero solo tienen un disparo-respondió con voz lenta.

-Me vale con eso-le advirtió Rourke.

-¡Traición coleguil! ¡Deberías avergonzarte!-le acusó Billy. Helga le puso la pistola en las narices.

-Ponte donde la ventana ahora mismo, e igual el resto-le ordenó, agresiva-¡Vinny, Mole, venid aquí!

-Usted también capitana, esto se trata de un complot-le dijo Rourke a Amelia, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Estás equivocado. Deja eso de una vez-le dijo Jim a Rourke, apoyándose en la ventana sin aparente interés.

-Ya. Bien hijo. Vosotros, vigiladles-les ordenó a Vinny y Mole, que asintieron. Luego fue hacia la puerta de la entrada-veamos lo que puede hacer este trasto.

-¡No Rourke! ¡Perderemos un disparo, y lo vamos a necesitar! ¡Espere unos segundos, y verá como lo que digo es cierto! ¡Por favor, espere, se lo suplico!-gritó Merlín intentando ir hacia él, pero Mole le puso una pistola en el pecho y le hizo volver a donde habían puesto a los otros.

-Eso es un cadáver-la niña apuntaba al muerto de dentro de la esfera, parecía tener solo ojos para él.

-Sí, ahora estáis en un buen lío. Explicadnos que es todo este circo que habéis montado, y a lo mejor hasta salís con vida. Yo que tú cantaba, Cobra-le dijo a Billy, mientras hacía sonar los anillos que le había cogido.

-Yo creía que teníamos algo-Billy la guiñó un ojo.

-Yo contigo no tengo ni asco-contestó ella con desprecio.

-Menuda borde-Billy se cruzó de brazos y buscó el apoyo de Aladdín y Ariel, que no le hicieron caso. Estaban centrados en Rourke.

-¡General, corremos un grave peligro!-le pidió Merlín. Rourke no se dignó ni a mirarlo, apuntó con la pistola en la puerta de entrada y se dispuso a apretar el gatillo-¡Sea razonable, se lo ruego! ¡No podemos malgastar ni un disparo!

El militar lo pensó por unos momentos. Luego, para sorpresa de todos, se giró y bajó el arma.

-Que no se diga que no soy un hombre razonable. Pero será mejor que me expliquen esto rápido. Sobre todo que narices es eso-añadió, señalando a Finkelstein.

-Es un cadáver-le aclaró la pequeña, y Rourke puso los ojos en blanco.

-General… mire esto-Helga metió la mano en un pequeño compartimento, que Jim había olvidado: de él habían sacado el rubí rojo la primera vez, rubí rojo que luego había vuelto a encontrar incrustado en la corona del Príncipe Juan. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se había aclarado esa historia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-sin soltar el arma, Rourke fue hasta donde estaba la teniente, que había sacado del compartimento un pequeño reloj de mano. Parecía viejo, y roto. Al moverse las agujas, hacían un ruido muy persistente.

-Esto será una broma-Rourke observó el reloj con desdén, pero no se lo devolvió a Helga, sino que lo guardó en su chaqueta.

-La última vez… la última vez lo que nos dio la esfera nos sirvió de mucho-le dijo Aladdín al general, señalando el lugar donde se había guardado el oxidado reloj.

-Ya. Pues me alegro mucho. Y ahora por favor explíquenme lo que de verdad está pasando-insistió-tengo paciencia y soy razonable, pero hasta un punto limitado.

-Se lo han dicho ya general, ellos saben tanto como nosotros-intervino Amelia. Por fin parecía haber recuperado la compostura tras su encuentro con Jim. De nuevo se erguía, altiva y desafiante.

-Capitana, movidos por el código del ejército, debe obedecerse las órdenes del oficial con mayor rango. Creo que ese soy yo-la recordó Rourke-coja un arma y apunte contra ellos.

-Oh por favor, Rourke, no seas ridículo-bufó Amelia-si esto fuese un truco ¿crees que lo habrían hecho tan evidente? Alguien nos ha tendido una trampa, pero no creo que ellos tengan nada que ver.

-Bien, muy bien, entonces sigamos su juego ¿qué propones? Que salgamos a la caza de algún mafioso, como dicen ellos-replicó Rourke frotándose las sienes. Empezaba a estar cansado de verdad de todo aquel asunto. ¿Cómo coño iba a salir de aquello?

-Espere un momento, y verá, general-dijo Merlín tosiendo un poco.

-Ya está-dijo Aladdín, que vio como una lucecita se iluminaba en la esfera, y supo que iba a ocurrir.

Una alegre tonada silbada comenzó a resonar en toda la estancia. Parecía venir de la esfera. Rourke y Helga se miraron de reojo, incapaces de articular palabras. Jim también miró a Ariel y a Aladdín, que estaban tan pálidos y asustados como él. Podía imaginar lo que cruzaba las mentes de los dos chicos: la noche del anterior viernes, los disparos, el sudor, el miedo…

Cuando "Steamboat Willie" terminó de sonar, como los que ya habían estado allí antes se temían, aparecieron las letras. Jim notó como el corazón le latía más deprisa, mientras en la pantalla iban apareciendo.

-No puede ir en serio-Rourke se olvidó del resto de personas de la sala mientras leía lo que iba apareciendo en la pantalla.

 _Olah, soi Gantz, buestro nuebo mejor amigo._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos, yo aré lo ke kiera con eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasí ke prerepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio, mui vuenos._

-Joder…-Aladdín tembló mientras lo leía. Igual que la otra vez, letra por letra. Billy también había dejado de reír y de intentar llamar la atención de Helga. Ahora miraba a la esfera con el rostro sombrío, y una mueca amarga.

Rourke dejó de leer las letras para mirar a Merlín, muy serio.

-Y ahora supongo…

-Que nos dará la misión-completó Helga, que había dejado su expresión de desprecio habitual, y también parecía preocupada.

Una imagen apareció nuevamente en la pantalla. Nuevamente era de alta resolución, y nuevamente Jim reconoció al fotografiado.

-Joder… no-susurró al verlo.

-No puede ser-Aladdín miró a Merlín asustado.

-¿Es en serio?-Rourke arqueó una ceja, ahora sí que no podía creerlo. Era demasiado obvio.

Nuevas letras aparecieron escritas en la superficie negra de la bola.

 _Mizión Dos: marineros de agua dulze_

 _Heste es un kapitan y se yiama Garfio, hel nomvre le biene al pelo, lla beréys. Tiene un varquito mui simpátiko, y ba por ahí nabegando. Henkontrarlo y matarlo, handa, sez buenos._

-Gilipollas-murmuró Billy al terminar de leerlo-hijo de puta.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó Ariel en voz baja.

-Un pirata-fue el general quien la respondió-Un criminal muy buscado. Trae muchos problemas a los guardacostas, aunque no es el peor de su ralea, desde luego.

-Pero no podremos llegar hasta él. Es muy difícil, necesitaríamos un barco-razonó Helga.

-Y más armas-añadió Vinny, cogiendo otra de las pistolas. Eso le hizo recordar a Jim algo.

-Nos transportaremos…-recordó. Miró a sus compañeros de la otra vez, nervioso. ¿Cómo es que no decían nada-¡No tardaremos en irnos, así fue la otra vez! ¡Danos armas!

-¿Cómo?-Rourke alzó las cejas, desafiante.

-¡Corta y danos las pistolas que quedan! ¡Necesitaremos todas las armas posibles, solo tienen un puto tiro!-gritó Jim alzando los brazos. La última vez Silver no había querido dárselas por precaución de que se matasen entre ellos, pero el cyborg no había contado con que saldrían de la estancia en apenas unos segundos. Efectivamente, instantes después un grito confirmó lo que decía Jim: Helga estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Helga!-Rourke vio asustado como las piernas de la teniente desaparecían, luego su torso y sus brazos. Ella se aferró fuerte al arma, asustada, pero unos segundos más tarde ya no estaba. Rourke reaccionó como si le hubiera movido un resorte: fue hacia Merlín y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, con una expresión asesina en los ojos-¿a dónde ha ido? ¿Qué han hecho con ella? Voy en serio…

-No lo sé, pero no pasa nada… ahora mismo nos reuniremos con ella-contestó el anciano, que parecía insignificante al lado de los gruesos brazos de Rourke.

-¡Rourke!-exclamó Amelia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado! ¡Quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Menos bromas!-le gritó en el oído al viejo.

-¡Rourke!-repitió Amelia.

-Ya se lo he dicho, ignoro como funciona nada de esto-contestó Merlín, inofensivo.

-Eh, corta ya, malas pulgas. Me estás cansando-le dijo Billy a Rourke yendo hacia él. Los tipos duros como el general hacían al rockero querer enfadarse y llevar la contraria.

-¡ROURKE!-gritó Amelia.

-¿QUÉ COÑO PASA?-el general se volvió para ver como Vinny y Mole estaban también desapareciendo. El italiano llevaba dos pistolas, que fueron lo último en esfumarse.

-Es raro tener la cabeza aquí y el pene en otra parte-comentó Vinny antes de desaparecer.

-Vale, vale, muy bien ¿quieren que tire el arma? ¿Me harán desaparecer si no?-preguntó Rourke ojeando la luz roja que salía de la bola cada vez que desaparecía alguien más-¿es eso?

-¡Que no, cojones! ¡Déjanos coger un arma!-le gritó Jim enfadado. Ya solo quedaban seis, las otras seis se las habían repartido entre el comando de Rourke y Amelia.

-Ni hablar, hasta que no salga de aquí-contestó el militar, impasible.

-Pues no te queda mucho-murmuró Jim. En ese momento la niña empezó a desaparecer, y también el candelabro.

- _Mon Dieu_ , _qu'est ce que c'est_ …-Lumière solo tardó unos segundos en desaparecer, la niña más, porque era más grande. Jim la miró incapaz de hacer nada por ella, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña ni dijo nada ni pareció reflejar miedo en su rostro.

Ya solo quedaban siete personas en la sala, y Billy fue el siguiente en desintegrarse, seguido por Aladdín.

-Otra vez, hay que joderse-se quejó el rockero mientras desaparecía.

-¡Danos un arma, en serio! ¡Tenemos que cargarnos a ese pirata!-le gritó Aladdín a Rourke, que negó con parsimonia.

-Ey, je, je, pues es verdad lo que decía el italiano sobre el nabo…-se rió la boca de Billy, antes de desintegrarse.

-Vale, cúbrame capitana, voy a tirar abajo la puerta-dijo Rourke dirigiéndose de nuevo a la salida.

-¡Que no joder! ¡Perderás un disparo para nada!-gritó Jim, adelantándose enfadado, pero al darse cuenta de que Amelia le miraba retrocedió un poco.

-A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, muchacho. Es mi deber asegurarme de esto-Rourke apuntó hacia la puerta y apretó el gatillo, pero como la última vez, no ocurrió nada.

-Idiota-Jim negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es en serio?-el general iba a bajar la pistola, cuando el deslumbrante rayo dorado salió de ella y fue directo hacia la puerta de salida, liberando una explosión de luz. Todos cerraron los ojos unos segundos, pero como la otra vez, no pasó nada. La puerta seguía intacta.

-Joder…-Rourke miró el arma alucinando, y Jim detectó una pizca de codicia en sus ojos. Eso no le gustó nada-¿has visto eso, filósofo?

Pero Merlín ya no estaba. Debía de haber desparecido mientras Rourke disparaba a la puerta. Ariel y Jim permanecían en un extremo, y Rourke y Amelia en el otro, y se hizo el silencio.

-Esa pistola y no sirve, solo tienen un tiro-le dijo Jim a Rourke, que observaba el artefacto intentando abrirlo para examinarlo por dentro-coge las que quedan, las necesitaremos…

-Tiene razón, Rourke-Amelia cogió dos pistolas y se las lanzó a Jim y a Ariel. El general dejó la pistola y se encaró con Amelia, enfadado.

-¿Me estás tomando a broma? Sigue subordinada a mi autoridad, Capitana Amelia-la recordó, severo.

-No, de eso nada-contestó ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Allá vamos-Jim vio como sus piernas empezaban a desparecer. A su lado, a la pelirroja le estaba pasando lo mismo. Ella le miró asustada, en busca de soporte, pero Jim tenía su mirada fija en Amelia. La capitana y él se observaron unos segundos, tan intensamente que la joven podría haber jurado que sentía su tensión. Pero Jim no la hizo ni caso. Luego desaparecieron.

-Bien, nuevo plan, carguémonos al que está dentro de la bola, y esto habrá terminado-Rourke apuntó al cadáver del doctor Finkelstein, pero entonces Amelia le apuntó a él.

-Estamos solos Lyle, deja de fingir-dijo con voz grave. Rourke cerró los ojos un momento. Sabía que ella lo había dejado correr, de lo contrario no habría podido seguir con su mentira.

-Ese chico… fue por el que te degradaron a instructora inicial, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó, con mala uva. Amelia no cambió su expresión desafiante ni un ápice-qué debiste de hacerle…

-Qué le hiciste tú a tus hombres, asesino-rebatió ella con voz potente-¿te creías que no conocía el juicio? Da gracias a que no quería crear más confusión, si no te habría desenmascarado desde el principio. Supongo que te condenaron esta noche, por eso estás aquí.

-En realidad me tomé cianuro, en la celda-aclaró Rourke. Amelia hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Cobarde-le insultó.

-Déjate de tonterías y coge el resto de armas-replicó Rourke, con la calma de un cazador. Era muy importante que ella viera que no le tenía miedo, así empezaría a minar su moral-si quieren que participemos en esto, lo haremos. Pero como mercenarios de la vieja usanza.

-Tú sabes mucho de eso-la capitana le miró con odio. Rourke se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a desaparecer, pero se mantuvo firme y no mostró ni un ápice de temor. Ahora empezaba a estar seguro de que aquello no era un montaje, al menos en lo más estricto… debía ser cierto. Lo que en realidad, era bueno para él…

-No te acerques mucho a ese chico. No querrás hacerle más daño-dijo el ex-general con mala idea. Luego su cabeza desapareció. Amelia se quedó sola. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cogió dos de las cuatro pistolas que quedaban (más la que ya tenía eran tres) y luego se asomó a ver el cadáver. Parecía llevar muerto varias semanas, y olía muy mal. Pero tenía unos cables conectados al cerebro, por el que unos tubos llenos de fluidos entraban y salían.

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó el voz baja. Sus piernas ya se estaban desintegrando, y en nada toda ella. La estancia quedó vacía. Y Amelia abrió los ojos en un lugar lejos de allí, notando el frío y el azote del viento en la cara.

* * *

-¿Sin más preguntas?

-Nada más. Firmó y quedamos en ello.

-Bien, bien, perfecto. Brindemos por ello-él alzó su copa, y su compañero la chocó, bebiendo luego. Era un vino muy caro, muy bueno, como todo lo que servían allí.

El _Beautiful Briny_ era uno de los restaurantes más caros y exclusivos de Suburbia, a la altura del _Degoulase_ de Lumière. Su mayor atractivo es que se encontraba en la costa, y que desde sus lujosos salones había unas vistas impresionantes a la bahía. Los capitanes de los barcos más importantes, influentes pesqueros y grandes empresarios se reunían allí para brindar por los negocios o simplemente por cenas familiares.

Él estaba allí por negocios, y era un gran empresario. Según la revista Cotillón, el tercero más poderoso e influyente de Suburbia aquel año. Como director ejecutivo de la Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales, Cutler Beckett controlaba la empresa distribuidora más grande del mundo, con sucursales en las otras grandes ciudades-estado y sobre todo con una amplia influencia en el mar. Beckett había empezado siendo uno de los miembros de la junta de la Compañía, para luego ir comprando y adquiriendo los puestos de sus compañeros hasta absorber la firma y que pasase a pertenecerle por completo. De igual forma la Compañía había ido haciendo desaparecer a las pequeñas y medianas empresas que comerciaban en Suburbia. Su competitividad muy superior, bajos precios y calidad asegurada, además de sus tácticas poco limpias para irse ganando adeptos habían dado a la Compañía de las Indias el monopolio absoluto de la ciudad en lo que se refería a plataformas de ventas. Una vez conseguido aquello, Beckett había subido los precios mucho más de lo que valían antes. Los compradores protestaron, pero al no tener ningún otro postor al que comprar, terminaron asumiendo que la Compañía los había estafado y les vendía todo por un precio mucho más caro que el que hubiesen adquirido estando en pequeños comercios.

En su camino al poder Beckett había hecho muchos enemigos. Podía compararse a Rourke, aunque él había jugado más sucio que el militar, si cabía. Muchos rivales y empleados que planeaban denunciar la corrupción de Beckett habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y otros habían sufrido terribles accidentes. Para estos casos Beckett contaba con Mercer, su fiel secretario, un hombre en apariencia tranquilo y eficiente (no muy agraciado, por cierto) pero que ocultaba un lado mucho más siniestro: era cruel y amenazador, capaz de todo para cumplir las órdenes de su ambicioso jefe. Se rumoreaba que Mercer había puesto la bomba que había hecho saltar por los aires el coche familiar del vicepresidente cuando Beckett todavía no controlaba la Compañía.

Mercer venía de hablar con el ministro de costa y pesca, Grimsby, que había accedido a las demandas de Beckett de cobrar un impuesto obligatorio en los puertos a todos los barcos que no fueran de la Compañía, incluidos los del ejército y la Academia Estelar. Con ello se haría rico, muy muy rico. Puede que incluso fuese el hombre más influyente de Suburbia en el próximo número del Cotillón.

Eso era lo de menos. Beckett observó el mar que desde la mesa que habían pedido, al lado de la ventana, se agitaba en la oscuridad de la noche. El mar era lo más bonito que tenía la putrefacta Suburbia, junto a los bosques. Pero empresas como la de Beckett se lo estaban cargando, vertiendo los residuos de sus fábricas en las aguas más profundas.

-El monopolio de barcos nos garantizará un acuerdo con el gobierno en un futuro. No podrán fletar ni una cáscara de nuez sin pagarnos un impuesto-dijo Beckett cortando su lubina bañada en salsa verde.

-Cuidado, aquí hay oídos indiscretos-le advirtió Mercer echando un vistazo a los camareros que servían en las mesas de al lado. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy observador y atento.

-Poco importa, todos conocen mi plan y saben que no pueden evitarlo-Beckett sonrió con satisfacción, cogiendo un trozo de pan. Siempre llevaba una gran peluca blanca, símbolo de los miembros de la Compañía, que le daba un aspecto más imperioso, pues en realidad se estaba quedando sin pelo, a pesar de su relativa juventud.

-Eso me preocupa. Le vamos a tocar el bolsillo a mucha gente, puede que haya represalias-le recordó Mercer, que degustaba un filete de carne junto a la copa de vino.

-Para eso cuento contigo-Beckett arqueó una ceja, severo-y con la protección de quien ya sabemos. No hay de qué preocuparse. Un trato es un trato, al fin y al cabo.

¡CRASH! La explosión los lanzó a ambos por los aires, igual que a los clientes de las mesas de al lado, y a los camareros. La bomba hizo estallar los cristales y derrumbarse una pared del edificio. Mercer se repuso rápido del impacto, le sangraba la cabeza y la nariz, y estaba algo chamuscado, pero por lo demás ileso. Sacó su pistola y se deslizó por debajo de las mesas volcadas, buscando a su jefe.

-Señor…-le vio derrumbado en el suelo a unos metros, y fue hacia él. Era lo que se temía. Alguien había decidido tomar represalias y los había encontrado, pese a que era un secreto que estaban cenando allí. Mercer sacó su interfono y llamó a los agentes de fuera-hay una alerta A, hay una alerta A…venid inmediatamente.

-Jefe, el problema es que…¡AGH!-la voz de uno de sus soldados se apagó al otro lado del interfono. Mercer parpadeó, perplejo, y luego, girando a su desplomado jefe, intentó reanimarlo.

-Señor…, señor, despierte-le zarandeó levemente, y Beckett fue recobrando el conocimiento.

-¿Qué… quién ha sido?-preguntó mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios, que le sangraban. Su peluca estaba alborotada, y ardía un poco.

-No lo sé…-susurró Mercer. Se asomó por encima de las mesas, Reinaba el silencio. Los comensales que habían sufrido la agresión se arrastraban también intentando llegar a la salida. Pero los camareros…-¡CUIDADO!

Mercer apartó a Beckett cuando uno de los camareros, elegantemente vestido de blanco, intentó ponerle un paño con cloroformo en el rostro. El secretario le dio un puñetazo con la culata de su pistola, derribándolo, y luego le pisó en el cuello.

-¡AAAAGH!-rugió el camarero, intentando quitarse el pie de encima. En ese momento detrás suyo aparecieron otros dos camareros más con fusiles, que dispararon. Mercer rodó por el suelo y abrió fuego contra ellos, dándoles en las piernas. Los dos cayeron, heridos, y el secretario los remató disparándoles a la cabeza.

-¡VAMOS!-Mercer cogió a su jefe y ambos corrieron hacia la salida, pero otros tres camareros les cortaron el paso, sacando sus armas. El secretario empujó a Beckett a un lado justo cuando disparaban, siendo él quien recibió el tiro en el pecho. Antes de caer disparó dos veces, matando a otro de los camareros. El camarero que había noqueado al principio salió por detrás e intentó estrangularlo, pero entonces Beckett sacó la pequeña pistola que llevaba siempre oculta en la manga y le disparó, atravesándolo de oreja a oreja. Mercer se zafó de su agresor y lo usó como escudo para prevenir los disparos de los otros dos camareros atacantes.

-¡AAAAAAH!-sin embargo el secretario cayó al suelo herido de nuevo cuando un tercer camarero le sorprendió por detrás.

-Eres nuestro-dijo el recién llegado. ¡BANG! Beckett le dio en la cara y lo mató.

-Mercer… Mercer-llamó, pero su secretario no se movía. Yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, y rodeado de sangre. Beckett vio a los dos camareros que quedaban yendo hacia él, y a gatas, protegido detrás de una mesa disparó de nuevo, haciéndolos retroceder.

Se escucharon golpes en el fondo. Los refuerzos de la Compañía ya estaban llegando, pronto estaría a salvo… los dos camareros se miraron, y entonces uno de ellos avanzó hacia él, decidido.

Beckett no se molestó ni en advertirle, se asomó y abrió fuego. Pero extendiendo una de sus manos, cubierta con una toalla, el camarero detuvo las balas, que rebotaron. Beckett se quedó tan perplejo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y entonces el camarero le pegó un tiro en las piernas, derribándolo.

-¡AH!-Beckett intentó arrastrarse y recuperar su pistola, pero el camarero la apartó de una patada. Llevaba el pelo cubierto por una tela, y el rostro no se le veía bien. Beckett enrojecido por el dolor, le habló con rabia-estáis acabados. Enviaré a los peores a por vosotros, ellos se ocuparán de esto…

Entonces el camarero (pirata) se retiró la venda y se acercó a él, sonriendo. Beckett le reconoció al instante.

-Pero es que nosotros somos los peores-le dijo, atusándose los bigotes. Beckett palideció.

Quitándose la toalla que envolvía su mano y rebelando un afilado garfio de metal (con la mella de los dos balazos que había interceptado), el capitán de los piratas cogió a Beckett por los hombros, mientras su compañero lo agarraba de las piernas, y ambos fueron hacia la ventana.

-No… parad… os pagaré…-murmuró Beckett, que notaba un dolor insoportable en las piernas.

-Calla-le espetó Garfio. Luego sacó un interfono de la chaqueta blanca de camarero, y marcó un número-ya está. Deprisa.

-Ji, ji, ji, a la orden-se escuchó una alegre vocecilla.

Instantes después un enorme barco de velas rojas apareció en el horizonte, y sobrevolando el parking del restaurante se posó al lado de la ventana. Los piratas del barco bajaron el puente, y se apresuraron a coger a Beckett.

-¡Llevadlo a la enfermería, rápido! Muerto no nos sirve-ordenó Garfio, quitándose la chaqueta blanca-¡señor Smee, mi ropa!

-¡Ahora mismo, capitán, ahora mismo!-un viejecito rechoncho y de nariz colorada corrió hacia Garfio con una lustrosa chaqueta roja, impecable y de botones dorados, y un enorme sombrero de plumas de ave tropical. Garfio se lo colocó con petulancia y luego fue hacia el timón.

-¡Muy bien, perros, nos marchamos!-gritó autoritario, mientras hacía girar la rueda. Los piratas prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de júbilo, aunque había uno que lloraba por la pérdida de sus compañeros.

Desde el restaurante Mercer se asomó a la ventana, aturdido y malherido, y vio como el barco se deslizaba hacia el mar. Unos veleros militares fueron hacia él intentando alcanzarlo, pero los hombres de Garfio no se hicieron esperar. Los cañonazos resonaron en la noche con un brutal estruendo, y el cielo se tiñó del rojo de las explosiones. Los dos veleros, muy pequeños en comparación al buque de Garfio, cayeron desde una altura de quinientos metros y se deshicieron en el suelo entre estallidos, mientras el capitán y sus secuaces se alejaban en su navío adentrándose en el mar.

-¡Abajo la llave de gravedad! ¡Activad los propulsores!-ordenó Garfio, echando un último vistazo al _Beautiful Briny_ con su catalejo. El barco dejó de volar y se posó en el agua, pero los motores de hélice empezaron a funcionar a toda velocidad e impulsaron al barco hasta perderse en el nublado horizonte.

Los pobres comensales del _Beautiful Briny_ observaron lo que quedaba del local, indefensos, mientras el fuego y el humo se iban disipando. Mercer, sin embargo, sacó su interfono.

Este es el terrible hombre al que Jim y los suyos deben enfrentarse…. ¿lograrán vencerlo?

* * *

 **¿Os gustó? Reviews, reviews, que me gustan mucho. Podeís apostar a ver quienes sobrevivirán y quienes no, ya lo veremos. ¿Podrán vencer a Garfio, el nuevo gran villano?**


	9. FAMILIA

**Aquí está el noveno capítulo. Espero que os guste, y no olvidéis dejarme un review con vuestra opinión por fa.**

* * *

…

James Norrintong se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de pocas palabras. Pocas palabras, sí, pero mucha acción. Frío, calculador, serio y responsable, tenía el mérito de haber enviado a la horca a la mayoría de piratas que ahora, como escarmiento, colgaban de la entrada del puerto principal de la Academia Estelar. Con más de veinte medallas de reconocimiento, y una carrera fastuosa, Norrintong no cumpliría pronto los treinta y tres años. Eso le convertía en el marine más joven en alcanzar el rango de comodoro de la historia. Había ascendido a su nuevo cargo hacía solo un año, y estaba muy satisfecho por ello. En su discurso de aceptación había agradecido a sus padres, a su hermano menor Jean, y a su abuelo, muerto en combate contra los bucaneros. También a sus profesores y maestros de la Academia Estelar, y aunque no había concretado, tenía especialmente a uno en mente: una gata fiera y altanera llamada Amelia, con la que había vivido una aventura secreta. Efectivamente, Norrintong había sido la primera promoción que Amelia había adiestrado, y el primero de su larga lista de jóvenes amantes, que siempre le habían guardado el secreto.

Echando la vista atrás, Norrintong estaba seguro de que nunca hubiese hecho algo así ahora, pero era joven e inmaduro, y ella una auténtica pantera. Nunca podría olvidar las experiencias que habían vivido juntos, ella era la mejor amante que había tenido. Sobre todo porque después no habían venido muchas. No es que él no fuese atractivo, todo lo contrario, había recibido el premio al marine soltero más deseado, era alto y esbelto, simplemente se trataba de que no era capaz de conectar con ninguna de las chicas con las que estaba. Todas le parecían aburridas, tópicas y solo pensaban el tirárselo. La última había pretendido hacerle sexo oral, y Norrintong la había ofendido al rechazarlo. Es que ese no era su estilo. Le habían educado para ser un caballero con las damas, para respetarlas y cortarse las manos antes de hacer algo obsceno con ellas. Él buscaba una mujer distinta, una doncella perfecta, como su madre: educada, buena, tranquila… como no la encontraba, no se molestaba en entretener a otras chicas. Y eran muchas las que suspiraban por él. Pero él no lo hacía por ninguna.

Cierto era que recientemente había encontrado una hermosa joven que había cautivado su corazón, pero ella tenía apenas veinte años, y él ya pasaba la treintena. Socialmente no era lo más normal, y además no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella respecto a él. Norrintong cavilaba día y noche intentando encontrar una solución a este problema, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Como solía hacer, buscó refugio en el entrenamiento, y en la caza de piratas por los mares, lo que realmente se le daba bien.

Esa noche su planta de la Academia estaba vacía, eso se debía a que era viernes por la tarde y todos sus hombres se habían tomado un descanso. Él no, sus padres estaban de viaje y su hermano con su cuñada y los niños de vacaciones, y tampoco había quedado con ninguno de sus colegas, así que se dedicó a trazar un mapa intentando adivinar el posible paradero de su más persistente enemigo, un pirata descarado y entrometido que le traía de cabeza desde hacía varios meses.

Le ocupaban estos menesteres cuando dos de sus guardias irrumpieron en la estancia torpemente, tropezando con su alfombra de terciopelo, regalo por su decimosexta medalla, y cayendo al suelo de forma imbécil. Norrintong suspiró y apartó los planos. Estaba acostumbrado ya a las meteduras de pata de Murtog y Mullroy, tan impresentables como incompetentes.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó el comodoro con aburrimiento.

-Pues, pues verá, señor comodoro…-empezó Murtog.

-En realidad es comodoro a secas-contestó Norrintong, apoyando su cabeza en un puño.

-Perdón, señor comodoro a secas-se corrigió Murtog. Norrintong exhaló un profundo suspiro-acabamos de recibir una llamada importante… dice ser de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales… quiere hablar con usted.

-Dádmelo-pidió Norrintong extendiendo el brazo. Murtog y Mullroy se miraron sin saber qué hacer-¿No habéis traído el interfono?-Norrintong frunció el ceño, empezando a mosquearse-¡Moveos, hombre!

Murtog y Mullroy corrieron a fuera del despacho y volvieron con el interfono, pero se tropezaron con la alfombra de nuevo y por poco se lo cargan. Norrintong se levantó de su mesa y recogió el aparato, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Comodoro Norrintong-dijo, llevándose el auricular a la oreja.

-A secas-añadió Murtog, aún en el suelo.

-Soy Mercer-le informó una voz grave desde el otro extremo de la línea. El gesto de Norrintong se endureció-quiero que venga inmediatamente. Es un código A. Se han llevado al jefe.

-A su jefe-le corrigió Norrintong automáticamente. Le molestaba mucho cuando Mercer decía eso-¿A Beckett? ¿Quiénes?

-Garfio-contestó Mercer al instante. Sonaba muy furioso. Por detrás suyo se escuchaban a los soldados de la Academia que ya debían de estar en el lugar del secuestro-estamos en el área oeste del golfo. Ya sé que esa no es su zona operativa, pero no me importa. Lo quiero a usted en esta operación-le ordenó, autoritario.

-Ya, por supuesto, yo acepto-Norrintong fue hacia su mesa y revisó varios papeles-pero… creía que Garfio operaba ahora en el este… lo teníamos localizado allí.

-Pues se equivocaron-le cortó Mercer con agresividad. Norrintong ya se esperaba su desagradable tono, el secretario de Beckett era muy firme a la hora de tratar con lo que su jefe llamaba "subordinados". Al comodoro le tocaba mucho las narices el tema-venga aquí inmediatamente, y traiga el _Interceptor_.

-Descuide-Norrintong cortó la conexión y miró a Murtog y Mullroy, que intentaban recolocar su alfombra. Era precioso actuar de inmediato-¡Marineros!

-¡Señor!-ellos se pusieron firmes y saludaron con tanto fervor que se hicieron daño en la frente.

-Llamad inmediatamente a todos los miembros de la unidad, zarpamos en un cuarto de hora-les ordenó el comodoro. Ellos asintieron-¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos!

Murtog y Mullroy echaron a correr y se chocaron el uno contra el otro en la puerta. Norrintong los escuchó dar traspiés por los pasillos. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-Bien, por fin un poco de acción-dijo, frotándose las manos. Un secuestro en alta mar, buen comienzo. Se iban a enterar esos piratas-Garfio, ¿eh?

Sacó su fichero en relación al taimado pirata, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras se ponía su sombrero y abrigo y se preparaba para marcharse. Efectivamente, James Norrintong era un hombre de pocas palabras, y mucha acción.

* * *

Los capitanes de la Academia que ya habían llegado analizaban los mapas de rutas tratando de adivinar cuál habría seguido Garfio. Mercer estaba con ellos, supervisando cada movimiento suyo.

-Cada minuto que pasa es pérdida de tiempo para el señor Beckett-le dijo a uno de los capitanes, que se le encaró, cabreado.

-Mire, señor Mercer, yo intento hacer mi trabajo, deje de atosigarnos porque así solo ralentiza las cosas-le espetó. Las napias de Mercer se abrieron como dos puertas, resoplando de furia.

-Quiero que sepan que la Compañía los hará responsable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra a su director-les dijo, amenazante. Los capitanes se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos.

-¿Pero que está usted diciendo?-se escandalizó el capitán que le había contestado, Kenai. Mercer sacó un documento virtual, que en forma de holograma enseñaba unas escrituras firmadas por Beckett.

-En su testamento concreta que si su muerte es por causas relacionadas a la piratería la Compañía demande a la Academia Estelar por no haberle podido proteger-pasó las letras holográficas rápidamente, mientras los capitanes volvían a mirarse, parpadeando perplejos-apresúrense, puede que su puesto dependa de ello.

-Increíble…-murmuró Kenai mirando a sus compañeros mientras estudiaban el mapa de rutas.

-Ese Beckett es un cretino… ojalá se hunda en el fondo del mar, él y su mafia de mercado-dijo otro de los capitanes.

Mercer observó desde la ventana del barco en el que se encontraban el mar. Su jefe debía de andar por ahí, en las garras de aquellos bastardos. Estaba vivo, eso lo sabía. Verían por cuanto…

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE**

-Pues estamos fuera… era cierto-Amelia se acababa de levantar, y se miró sus manos, enguantadas en aquella gomosa tela negra-también lo del traje.

Se encontraban en un puerto abandonado, rodeado de la fría niebla que desprendía el mar e iluminados solo por la luz de las estrellas.

-Sí, eso no quita que esto sea un montaje. He visto maquinaciones peores-replicó Rourke. Lucía aún más imponente con aquel mono negro, que marcaba todos sus enormes músculos.

-Seguro que sí-dijo Amelia con ironía-¿entonces que sugiere? ¿seguimos apuntándolos hasta que nos hartemos?

-No, participaremos-Rourke hizo girar su pistola en la mano, sonriendo satisfecho-veo que has traído dos más de sobra. Hiciste mal en dársela a esos chicos.

-Hicimos mal en dejar que tú cogieras una-le dijo Jim groseramente. Rourke le ignoró.

-¿Entonces…piensa dar caza a ese pirata?-preguntó Amelia, a la que la idea no le convencía en absoluto.

-Me parece que no hay más remedio. Si nos salimos de la zona de acción nos explotarán los sesos. Hasta ahora todo lo que nos han dicho ha sido verdad-Rourke sonrió taimadamente, y Amelia entendió que seguía sin fiarse en absoluto de nada de aquello. Pero, astuto y escurridizo como era, se adaptaba a las circunstancias. Y con dos armas de un poder tan destructivo como esas en mano, tampoco le daba miedo ir en busca de un pirata. Era un hombre curtido-luego ya veremos si obtenemos respuestas-Rourke miró de reojo a Merlín, que consultaba el radar rascándose el cabello plateado, en apariencia confuso.

-No sé qué quiere decir nada… me pierdo con esto-Merlín le pasó la máquina a Jim, que no se tragaba en absoluto que el viejo no la entendiera, pero lo dejo estar.

-¿Por qué siempre te toca a ti el radar?-le preguntó, suspicaz.

-Supongo que porque soy el más viejo-se aventuró el anciano sonriéndole humildemente.

-Claro-respondió Jim con sarcasmo. "Mentiroso de mierda"-vamos a ver… estamos en la costa oeste.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos cariño-dijo Helga, que tenía a su lado a Aladdín y Billy babeando porque lucía impresionante en las mallas negras. Sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Ariel, pero no tenían nada que envidiarle, desde luego, y las curvas de su trasero eclipsaban a cualquier otra mujer que Aladdín hubiera visto. La rubia sabía que la deseaban, y disfrutaba con ello. Miró a Ariel con satisfacción, pero ella se giró para no hacerla caso.

-Joder… no le encuentro-Jim movió el área táctil del radar buscando al tal Garfio por la zona cercana, pero no encontraba el punto rojo que indicaba su presencia-¿dónde cojones está?

-Déjame a mí, hijo-Rourke le arrebató el radar sin ni siquiera preguntarle y se puso a observarlo con atención-este es un código militar antiguo… ¿cómo es que sabes leerlo?

-Está cifrado. Es fácil desvelarlo-replicó Jim, cabreado. El cabrón del general le estaba empezando a tocar verdaderamente los huevos.

-Vaya… -Rourke ojeó el área del puerto, pero luego se desvió hacia el mar-obviamente no va a estar en tierra… tiene que estar por alguna parte de la costa… quizá en alta mar…

-A lo mejor se está desviando al este. Prueba con la corriente mermada-sugirió Helga apoyándose en uno de los postes del puerto, mientras Billy se colocaba a su lado.

-Estás demasiado buena-le susurró el rockero con voz grave.

-A-le-ja-te-le recalcó Helga, dándole un codazo-acosador.

-Hum, te va el sado-Billy se mordió los labios, y Helga puso los ojos en blanco. A aquella mujer daba la impresión de que le daba asco todo en la vida.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo funciona esto. O sea a ver, tú disparas y sale un rayo-Vinny apuntó con su arma hacia uno de los postes, pero Aladdín se la hizo bajar deprisa.

-Ya tendrás ocasión de probarla, seguro. Te advierto que es muy destructiva-le dijo con delicadeza.

-Eso es demasiado tentador-a Vinny le brillaron los ojos, ansioso por probar aquello.

-Vinny, ¿dónde está Mole?-le preguntó Helga, apartando con la mano a Billy de su lado.

-Emmm pues estaba aquí hace un segundo, pero como puedes ver pues ahora ya no. Que cosas…-Vinny señaló al cubo de la basura-¡Ah mira! ¡Ahí está! Eso sí que es una tentación…

Mole se había metido en los cubos y escarbaba como una rata, sacando restos de comida y cartones y dando grititos como un niño emocionado. Jim, Aladdín y Ariel le observaron curiosos.

-No os ofendáis, pero en el ejército sois bastante raritos-comentó Billy, aún apoyado al lado de Helga.

-Sí bueno, eso es porque no nos da mucho el sol. Estamos todo el día en tanques, o en búnkers, o en el baño. Hay un capitán que está todo el día en el baño… no sale ni para cenar. Aunque no le culpo, porque la cena es pestilente… muy mala. Caca. Sabe a caca-Vinny comenzó a divagar de nuevo con su voz lenta y aburrida, mientras Helga suspiraba de nuevo, asqueada.

-¡Bingo! ¡Aquí le tengo! Increíble-Rourke les mostró un punto rojo a los demás, parecía estar en un punto alejado de la costa, mar adentro-está en el oeste, me sorprende, porque no suele operar por allí según tengo entendido. Las recompensas son más jugosas en el este, allí es donde trabajan los grandes piratas.

-Andará tras algo valioso, seguro-Helga observó el radar, también parecía entenderlo-ahí hay unas islas…

-Deben de ser meros arrecifes… podremos llegar hasta ellos en unas horas-Rourke echó un vistazo al cielo-si el tiempo nos lo permite…

-Oh, oh-dijo Aladdín al recordarlo.

Un horrible recuerdo regresó a Jim al decir Rourke aquello: el tiempo. Le arrebató el radar al general, que alzó las cejas, molesto, y observó el extremo derecho de la pantalla. Efectivamente allí estaba el temporizador… y tenían cuatro horas.

-Cuatro horas…-dijo el chico, asustado. ¿En cuatro horas iban a atravesar el océano hasta el paradero de aquel pirata y liquidarlo? No lo veía nada claro.

-¿Cuatro horas? Es más que la última vez-replicó Aladdín, optimista.

-Eso es porque será más difícil-le contestó Ariel en voz baja. Aladdín hizo una mueca al oírlo, mientras Billy tragaba saliva.

-¿Cuatro horas? ¿Y si no qué?-preguntó Helga extrañada.

-Si no estamos muertos. Nos estallará a todos la cabeza-la contestó Billy, agitando los dedos simulando una explosión-¿qué te parece?

-Me sobra el tiempo para cargarme a ese gusano, pero quiero estar segura de que volveremos a casa si lo hago. Si no, me largo ahora mismo-Helga hizo sonar el cargador de su arma con arrogancia, apartando a Billy nuevamente.

-Qué mujer…-murmuró él, encantado.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha ahora mismo…-Jim estaba muy agobiado. Cuatro horas… la última vez les había ido de poco ¿sería igual esta? Suponiendo que sobrevivieran-hay que salir de aquí ya… necesitamos un barco.

-Bueno, esto es un embarcadero… solo tenemos que coger uno-contestó Vinny, que estaba intentando sacar a Molière de la basura.

-No, no ¡Déjame! ¡Hay tapas de yogurr!-gritó el hombre-topo, resistiéndose.

-Que cruz…-suspiró el italiano.

-Maldita sea, no tengo mi carnet de la Academia-se lamentó Amelia-Lo llevaba en el bolsillo…

-Todo lo que llevábamos encima ha desparecido al ponernos esto-señaló Helga, estirando la tela negra de su traje.

-Todo no-Rourke sacó el viejo y oxidado reloj de un bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho-yo aún tengo esto.

-Porque lo necesitaremos más adelante… ignoro para qué-explicó Merlín-la última vez también fue así.

-Ya… me muero de ganas de saber para qué-Rourke agitó el cacharro sin mucho interés.

-¡Necesitamos un barco!-insistió Jim, cabreado-¡Hay que salir ahora mismo!-miró a Aladdín y a Ariel, que continuaban apoyados en la pared de una de las casetas del embarcadero. ¿A qué coño estaban esperando? Sabían tan bien como él lo que se les venía encima-¡Venga!

-Sí, vale, de acuerdo-Rourke se puso al lado de Jim y le colocó una de sus enormes manos en el hombro-¡Escuchadme, vagos, salimos ahora mismo!

-A la orden, _boss_ … en cuánto… saque… a este-gruñó Vinny tirando de las piernas de Molière con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Es superriorr a mis fuerzas!-gritó él, agarrándose con los dientes a la basura.

-Toma, pescado muerto-le dijo Lilo al hombre topo, pasándole la espina podrida de un bacalao. Mole abrió la boca, goloso, y Vinny aprovechó para tirar de él, saliendo ambos disparados y rodando por el suelo.

-¡Mi cubo!-rugió Molière, desesperado.

-Un día de estos le pongo un petardo en la litera-murmuró Vinny, que ahora estaba aplastado por su gordo trasero.

-Si no podemos sacar un barco lo tomaremos "prestado"-dijo Helga poniéndose al lado de Rourke decidida-¡Venga equipo, movimiento!

-Es tan comprometida-Billy fue hacia ella e hizo el saludo militar, pero Helga no le hizo caso.

-Necesitamos un barco fuerte y veloz para hacer frente al de ese canalla-reflexionó Rourke, que le había vuelto a quitar el radar a Jim.

En ese instante apareció Lumière, que hasta ese momento había estado desaparecido, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, centrados como estaban cada uno en sus propios problemas. El candelabro llevaba un traje distinto al resto, no eran mayas si no una funda, como si hubiesen revestido sus partes doradas de negro.

-Me he adelantado a vuestgos deseos-anunció, señalando con una llama al fondo del puerto. Ahí había un barco, no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para llevarlos a los doce con holgura. Tenía las velas listas para izarse, y cuatro cañones por lado.

-Una carabela-dijo Jim, sonriendo lentamente-perfecto.

-Bien, Vinny, Mole, os quiero en la proa atentos a los cambios de velocidad-ordenó Rourke una vez se hubieron subido al barco. El general estaba en la popa, en el puesto de mando, con Amelia a su lado. Ella dirigía el timón.

-Hay energía para un día, pero no podemos volar, habrá que ir al raso-le informó Helga a Rourke, saliendo de la sala de calderas seguida de Vinny.

-Sí, y no hay muchas municiones. Hay bombas sí, pero poquitas. Unas siete u ocho… no las he contado-explicó Vinny, que ya se había apoderado de una caja de cerillas y un bidón de gasolina-no nos va a valer para abordar un barco. No creo que valga ni para asaltar una tienda de chucherías.

-Con las pistolas será suficiente. Los desintegraremos-explicó Aladdín señalando el arma que Vinny se había colgado del cinturón.

-Si bueno, debemos reservar un tiro para Garfio. Personalmente no quiero tener que matar a nadie más esta noche-le dijo Merlín, saliendo del camarote del capitán. Aladdín se le encaró, muy serio.

-Si mi vida está en peligro, no dudaré en disparar. No voy a jugármela como la otra vez-sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro, y Aladdín trató sin éxito de descifrar la expresión en los del anciano.

-Tú sabrás hijo… no soy yo quien va a juzgarte-contestó Merlín finalmente, dándole la espalda luego y dejándolo desconcertado

-Necesitamos un interconector para sacar el barco… y la contraseña. No tenemos nada de eso-les recordó Jim a Rourke y Amelia, que solo le miró de soslayo.

-Parece que sí sabes de esto chico. Muy bien-Rourke se frotó las manos-un buen soldado tiene soluciones para estos casos, ¿verdad teniente?

-Sí, un buen soldado sí-respondió Helga, asomándose desde la bodega de la carabela-ya lo tengo.

-Bien-Rourke bajó a la pequeña bodega seguido de Jim, que no sabía que se estaban trayendo entre manos y le picaba la curiosidad. Rourke llegó al perímetro del motor, donde una enorme maquinaria se conectaba con los motores del barco. Aquel era el núcleo y la parte más importante de cualquier navío. Rourke se acercó hasta los engranajes y las tuberías y abriendo una de las cajas metálicas de cables comenzó a cambiar los enchufes de sitio.

-Creía que eso era imposible-murmuró Jim adivinando sus intenciones. Se acercó hasta quedar pegado a la espalda de Rourke: necesitaba captar al detalle lo que el general estaba maniobrando.

-Requiere mucha concentración y práctica… las primeras trescientas veces… así podemos utilizar los tanques del enemigo cuando caen en nuestras manos. No siempre funciona-explicó él, tirando de un cable rojo y enganchándolo a uno verde. Jim intentó repetir los pasos en su cabeza.

-Pero esta vez sí-indicó Helga, sonriendo satisfecha cuando los engranajes comenzaron a girar y las luces del motor se encendieron.

-Necesitaremos más potencia, pero eso es cosa del puesto de mando-Rourke cerró la caja de cables y tiró de una palanca que hizo que unas manivelas se activaran. La bodega, hasta entonces oscura, se iluminó con las luces eléctricas de la maquinaria-y también tendrá que haber alguien a cargo de esto… tú, hijo ¿podrías ocuparte?

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió Jim. ¿En serio? No podía negar que le gustaba la idea, así al menos se sentiría útil. Rourke se cruzó de brazos, expectante-sí… vale… ¿por qué no?

-Sería mejor que se ocupase Mole…-intervino Helga mirando a Jim con desprecio. El chico torció el gesto, desafiante. Era una zorra cachonda, pero una zorra a fin de cuentas.

-El chico viene de la Academia, sabe lo que se hace-se defendió Rourke con calma-Y a Mole lo necesito arriba-apoyando su mano en el hombro de Helga la guió hacia la salida de la bodega. Echó un vistazo a Jim una última vez-no me decepciones chaval.

-No, claro-Jim se apoyó al lado de la máquina de motores y la echó un vistazo. Nunca había estado en una, pero sabía hacerla funcionar, al menos en teoría.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-el grito venía de arriba, y al oírlo Rourke y Helga, que estaban en las escaleras, subieron a toda prisa. Jim también echó a correr, listo para entrar en acción.

-¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TE LO DIJE, ERES IDIOTA!-gritaba Merlín mientras Mole se arrastraba por el suelo, aterrorizado.

-¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?-preguntó Helga furiosa.

-Dios mío…-susurraba Amelia, que estaba en el timón.

-Ha disparado el arma…-Aladdín y Billy estaban apoyados contra la barandilla de babor, y miraban a Mole y a Vinny aterrorizados.

-Los ha fulminado-susurró Billy.

Jim supo a lo que se referían al instante: él mismo lo había visto antes, el viernes anterior, cuando Ariel lo había utilizado contra los buitres del Príncipe en su huida. Vio el arma del hombre-topo en el suelo y se imaginó un chorro de luz cegador saliendo de él y desintegrando a… ¿a quiénes?

-¿Contra quién lo has usado?-preguntó Rourke, sin perder la calma.

-Yo… ellos iban a detenerrnos…-murmuró Mole, asustado y confuso-como iba a saberr…

-Guardas del puerto… nos habían visto subir al barco-explicó Amelia, que no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, pues seguía petrificada. El poder de esa pistola la había impresionada.

-Han desaparecido… así, sin más… joder-Billy se pasó la mano por la frente y se secó el sudor-joder...

-¡Os dije que no las utilizaseis! ¡Ahora hemos perdido un disparo!-gritó Merlín, alzando los brazos. Jim le miró sorprendido; nunca le había visto así. Con la barba agitada y los ojos oscurecidos por la ira, parecía fuera de sí-¡Sois unos inconscientes!

-Tranquilo _vecchio_ , no lo ha hecho queriendo-intervino Vinny, colocándose entre el anciano y su amigo- Es como la primera vez que conduces un coche… o que cocinas _cannoli_ … o que te pones un preservativo… pues no lo tienes muy claro.

-¡Yo solo querría matarrlos de un balazo, no desintegrarrlos!-lloriqueó Mole revolcándose por el suelo-¡No soy un monstrruo!

-Que exagegado-le criticó Lumière, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, calma-Rourke se acercó hasta ellos y recogió el arma, examinándola. La pequeña lucecita que había en la culata se había apagado. Ya no funcionaba-supongo que esta ya no sirve…

-¡Exacto!-Merlín volvió a alzar los brazos, cabreado-¡Ya solo nos quedan ocho pistolas! ¿Os lo estáis tomando a broma? ¡Nuestra vida depende de este juego!

-Caray, se nos pone chulo el abuelete-Billy fue hacia Merlín, desafiante, pero Aladdín le agarró a tiempo y evitó que empeorase las cosas.

-Tienes razón Merlín, son unos inconscientes-Rourke le puso una mano amistosa en el hombro a Merlín y habló con calma, para tranquilizar las cosas. Por supuesto todo era una pose, pero un buen general sabe cómo tranquilizar a sus tropas cuando es necesario-Vinny, Mole, dadme vuestras armas.

-Mmmmm…-Vinny obedeció a regañadientes, entregándole las dos pistolas que tenía. Rourke le dio una a Merlín, y la otra se la colgó del cinturón, donde ya tenía una.

-Tú la usarás con más responsabilidad-le dijo Rourke a Merlín, sonriendo amablemente. Merlín arqueó una ceja mientras miraba el suelo enfadado. Daba la impresión de que lamentaba haber perdido así los papeles. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más, metiéndose en el camarote del capitán. Rourke miró al resto, visiblemente satisfecho. Que el viejo hubiese quedado en evidencia le ponía a su nivel, ahora estaban igualados. Se frotó las manos-bueno, soldados, creo que es justo que yo esté al mando. A partir de ahora esas pistolas se usarán solo cuando yo lo diga, y como yo lo diga.

-¡Pues nosotros queremos una!-protestó Billy, que tenía una necesidad básica de llevar la contraria-¡Ella tiene tres!-apuntó a Amelia.

-Está bien, de acuerdo-cedió Rourke sin perder el tono amistoso-Capitana… ¿me haría el favor?

-Sí-Amelia le lanzó una pistola a Aladdín y otra a Billy. Ambos las atraparon al vuelo, y las miraron con ojos brillantes. Con aquellas armas eran invencibles, nadie podía acercárseles… al menos mientras guardasen un tiro.

-Bien, Vinny y Mole, ya os daré yo una cuando haya que entrar en combate, procurad no meter la pata-los aludidos bajaron la mirada, molestos-y repito, solo serán usadas cuando yo lo diga.

-Sí, claro-murmuró Billy haciendo girar la pistola en sus dedos. Ariel le echó una fugaz mirada.

-¿Eh, qué hay de mí? ¡Yo también quiego un agma!-Lumière dio saltos hasta Rourke, y el general agachó la cabeza paran poder hablar con él, pues apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Lo siento chispas, pero tú ni siquiera puedes manejar una-señaló a sus manos, en las que resplandecía un fuego brillante.

-¿Y ese colgado sí?-se quejó el candelabro, señalando a Billy.

-¡Eh! ¿De qué vas, lámpara de baño?-saltó él, cachondeándose-¡Tú ni siquiera quieres estar vivo, así que no te quejes!

-Ah, pego he cambiado de opinión… _c'est très bon, mais oui_ …-Lumière se encaramó a la barandilla del barco y miró a sus compañeros con superioridad-¡ _Lumiège a perdu, Lumiège est morte_! ¡ _Mais non_! ¡ _Non plus_! ¡Lumiège pgepaga su gan geggeso! ¡Volvegá de entge los muegtos paga el gan expectáculo final! ¡Ahahahahaha!

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Helga, que se estaba impacientando.

-¿Volver de la tumba para un último show?-dijo Billy, que con su visión del espectáculo sí lo había entendido-¡Brutal hermano! ¡Serás el rey! ¡Que genio! ¡Yo te proporciono tío!

-Será "promociono"-le corrigió Aladdín, que los miraba a ambos como a un par de locos.

-No segá necesagio, Cobga-Lumière agitó la luz de sus velas con suficiencia-pego estás invitado… un espectáculo bgutal… yo gesugnido de la nada… ellos no podgan explicágselo.

-Pero si cumplimos la misión… ¿no es que se olvidarán de que morimos?-le susurró Helga a Rourke, confusa.

-Eso dicen ellos, claro-replicó el general, también hablando en susurros-Pero este mejor que se crea lo que quiera.

-Ya…-Helga negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia el timón, harta de todo aquello-pues deberíamos movernos, antes de que vengan más guardias.

-Cierto…candelabro Lumière, si lo que quieres es volver con vida, te recomiendo que me hagas caso. No somos profesionales por nada-Lumière miró a Rourke con desconfianza, pero finalmente asintió y bajó de la barandilla, yendo hacia la proa del barco-lo mismo va para el resto: ninguno queremos estar aquí y todos queremos irnos. El único modo de hacerlo es trabajar en equipo, independientemente de lo que creamos…

-Si es lo que te hemos dicho desde el principio-murmuró Aladdín, indignado. Lo que el general realmente estaba diciendo es que le hicieran caso y sin rechistar. El joven podía no ser un experimentado militar, pero sabía leer entre líneas. Y los demás lo mismo.

-¿Tenemos que matar a ese pirata?-preguntó la niña, apareciendo por detrás del general. Jim tragó saliva. Con Amelia y la nueva misión, se había olvidado de ella por completo… estaba ahí por su culpa, corría un terrible peligro. "No lo permitiré-apretó su arma contra el pecho, con una decisión tan férrea como pocas veces la había tenido-no dejaré que mueras… tú no".

-Tranquila pequeña, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo-dijo Rourke con dulzura, cogiéndola en sus brazos con benevolencia, como si fuese el Papa.

-Cortadle la cabeza. Es lo más efectivo-le aconsejó ella con su extraña e inquietante expresión infantil. Rourke abrió la boca, atónito, mientras el resto se miraban entre ellos, incómodos.

-Eeeeh… es una buena idea, vale. A lo mejor lo hacemos-el general dejó a la niña en el suelo con bastante prisa y luego intentó recobrar su tono habitual-ejem… bien, pues pongámonos en marcha. Ese pirata está esperándonos, no estamos para perder el tiempo.

-Esperemos que no sepa que vamos a por él-dijo Aladdín, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Capitana Amelia, veinte grados a estribor!-Rourke no se hizo esperar: comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, subiendo al puesto de mando-¡Teniente, quiero esas velas de luz desplegadas ya mismo! ¡Mole y Vinny, ayudadla! ¡Vosotros dos, soltad los cabos de estribor! ¿Cómo se llama el chico?-le preguntó a Amelia, señalando a Jim.

-Hawkins. Jim Hawkins-contestó ella con voz fría.

-¡Hawkins!-voceó Rourke-¡Te quiero en la sala de máquinas! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-Mierda…-Jim fue hacia la bodega. Vio que Ariel estaba apoyada en la barandilla, mirando el agua turbia que se agitaba bajo el barco-oye… ¿me acompañas?

La melena pelirroja ondeaba al viento, Jim la apreció con detalle. Era el cabello más bonito que había visto en su vida. El color tenía algo atrayente, único… le gustaba muchísimo. Ella no se dio la vuelta al oírle hablar.

-No…-contestó con voz suave. Jim inclinó la cabeza, sin poderlo creer.

-¿No?-repitió, alucinado.

-No…-Ariel se alejó y se fue hasta la proa, donde se quedó sentada cerca de Lumière, que murmuraba palabras en francés, muy rápido.

-Joder… es gilipollas-Jim bajó de mala leche al sótano del barco y se sentó al lado de la máquina de motores, malhumorado. Esta continuaba encendida y desprendía un calor apabullante, así que tuvo que alejarse hasta quedar a un extremo del pasillo. Se sentó y apoyó su mano entre sus rodillas, intentando no pensar en nada. Solo quería descansar, olvidarse de todo aquello. Pero Amelia y la niña volvían a su cabeza, igual que Silver, y sus recuerdos…

La niña… no había dicho su nombre…

-Me llamo Lilo-la voz de la pequeña sonó a su lado, y Jim dio un respingo al verla. Resopló, tranquilizándose: jamás lo admitiría, pero le había dado un buen susto. Ella extendió su manita regordeta hacia él-no me había presentado.

-Ya… no pasa nada… yo soy Jim-el chico se echó el pelo hacia atrás y la miró desconcertado. No le gustaban mucho las niñas; los niños le eran simpáticos, le recordaban a él de pequeño y le resultaba divertido oírlos, pero ellas le ponían nervioso. Eran muy cursis y lloronas, y no tenían nada que ofrecer.

Pero aquella niña era distinta. Jim lo supo al mirarla, lo vio en sus ojos, cuando ambos se observaron en aquel sótano oscuro, reflejándose el uno en el otro. Él ya había visto antes esa mirada… en sí mismo.

-Adiós-Lilo se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la salida sin decir nada más. Jim arrugó la frente. "No la entiendo…"

-Oye… niña… eeeeh, Lilo… espera-la llamó. Ella se volvió y le miró de soslayo-creo que… creo que tenemos que hablar…

Lilo miró a los lados, y luego a él de nuevo. Su pelo era negro, liso y muy largo para la edad que tenía.

-Me tienes miedo-susurró. A Jim se le quedó la misma expresión que cuando ella le había sugerido a Rourke una decapitación.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que le salió decir.

-Me tienes miedo… como todo el mundo… porque soy un bicho raro-Lilo bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma con indefensión. Jim seguía sin saber qué hacer. "Niña de mierda qué cojones te pasa-se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza-¿por qué te pusiste en medio? ¿por qué tenías que ser tú?"

-No te tengo miedo Qué tontería-dijo finalmente, estirando las piernas en el suelo-tú… tú te acuerdas de mí… ¿no?

-Sí niño, me acuerdo-contestó Lilo mirándole con su inexpresiva y escalofriante mirada. Jim se revolvió incómodo. Si ella fuese más mayor pensaría que le estaba vacilando. Pero no era eso…

-Yo… no quería chocarme contigo… no quería nada de lo que pasó-Jim no pudo evitar que su voz sonase suplicante mientras la hablaba. No le importó. Era una niña, no un adulto ni alguien de su edad. No le daba miedo decirle lo que sentía. Además, se notaba unido a ella por un fuerte vínculo. Un vínculo fatalmente mortal.

-Desapareciste… después de que te chocaran desapareciste-replicó Lilo, desvelando su desconcierto por primera vez-se lo dije a los policías, pero nadie me creyó…

-Ya…-Jim sabía por qué. De algún modo Gantz había captado su cuerpo en el momento exacto de su muerte, y luego había borrado cualquier traza de su fallecimiento de la memoria de las personas. La niña lo había visto morir, pero después de que él sobreviviera a la prueba en el castillo de Juan, eso le había desaparecido de la memoria-no desaparecí… vine aquí… a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Tú mataste?-la pregunta fue muy directa. Esta vez Jim se lo tomó con humor.

-No… yo no maté a nadie-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se había pasado toda la misión drogado por el tranquilizante de Silver. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer algo-aunque quizás si fui responsable… de la muerte de un amigo.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y recordó a Silver y al doctor Dawson. El ratón que podría haber salvado a ella…

No podía, no quería decírselo… no tenía el valor. Lilo permaneció en silencio, observándole, hasta que algo llamó su atención: la máquina de los motores se iluminaba ahora de un color violáceo, y todos sus engranajes y hélices giraban a una velocidad infernal.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Lilo, señalándola.

-Se está poniendo en marcha-Jim se levantó y cogió a la niña de los hombros, llevándola al otro extremo del pasillo-va a soltar un poco de vapor…

Efectivamente la maquinaria comenzó a desprender vapor y el calor aumentó unos veinte grados, por lo que Jim y Lilo se alejaron todavía más hasta las escaleras de subida a cubierta. Aladdín se asomó al verlos.

-¡Vamos a zarpar!-le avisó.

-¡Ya lo veo!-Jim se quedó en las escaleras con Lilo mientras el ruido de los motores se hacía insoportable y el vapor inundaba el pasillo, haciendo imposible la visión.

-Haaaala-susurró Lilo, apoyada en los brazos de él.

-¡Leven anclas!-ordenó Amelia, girando el timón con destreza.

-Anclas fuera, capitana-informó Rourke mientras Helga le hacía una señal.

-¡La brisa es buena, y la corriente fuerte! ¡Vamos a por ellos!-exclamó Amelia dando un giro completo al timón. El barco dio también la vuelta y se alejó del muelle primero despacio, pero luego cobrando cada vez más velocidad.

-Cañones con toda la munición… caldera en funcionamiento… motores cargados-Rourke revisó lo que iba apareciendo en la pantalla de información que había al lado del timón. Luego le echó un vistazo al radar-ese desgraciado debe de haber entrado en una zona de aguas menos profundas, porque el barco en el que está no se mueve.

-Puede que sea una zona estratégica-contestó Amelia, centrada en el timón-o su guarida…

-Maldición-Rourke se volvió al escuchar el pitido: eran dos guardacostas, que iban hacia ellos en sus motos.

-¡Detengan ahora mismo el barco!-ordenó uno de ellos, hablando con un amplificador de voz.

-Mierda-Rourke se llevó la mano a una de sus pistolas, mientras Amelia hacía aumentar la velocidad de la carabela.

-Son de los nuestros… no vamos a dispararlos-dijo la capitana, mirando a Rourke de reojo.

-Lo sé-el general se asomó desde el puente de mando a la cubierta-¡VINNY! ¡VINNY! ¡Necesitamos un "calimocho"!

-Ahora mismo, _boss_ -el italiano cogió una de las granadas que había sacado de la armería del barco y subió hasta el puente de mando, asomándose por la barandilla de la popa-¡Ahí va!-arrojó la granada como un lanzador de peso profesional, y esta se hundió cerca de donde estaban los dos guardias con las motos. Instantes después una ola gigantesca provocada por la explosión se los tragó. Los guardacostas salieron a flote mientras sus motos acuáticas se hundían en el mar, y veían la carabela alejarse.

-¡Cabrones!-les gritó uno, pero sin el amplificador ni siquiera lo escucharon.

-Bien jugado _macaroni_. Te has ganado un arma-dijo Rourke asomándose por la barandilla y sonriendo. Vinny extendió la mano-no, ahora no. Cuando lleguemos. No me interesa que os desintegréis entre vosotros.

-¿Y por qué se lo has dado a esos chicos?-preguntó Vinny, descontento. El general no contestó. Había tenido que ceder para tenerlos contentos. Luego ya veríamos…

-Oh…-Ariel se asomó por la proa del barco, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es tu pgimega vez en un bagco?-le preguntó Lumière, que estaba a su lado, agarrado a la barandilla-bueno, es nogmal.

-Nunca lo había visto…así-Ariel se asomó tanto que estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer de cabeza al mar.

-¡Oh, cuidado, je, je, je!-rió el candelabro, sujetándola con una mano, mientras apagaba la luz de su vela-si te caes, te pasagemos por encima. No es una sensación aggadable… aunque ya hayas estado muegta.

Ariel no contestó. No sabía que decir. Se dedicó a observar el agua que surcaban, en silencio. La carabela iba a velocidad de crucero, y pronto el puerto se convirtió en un punto en la lejanía. Rourke y Amelia lo vieron desaparecer con un catalejo.

-No tienes de que avegonzagte. Estás en tu degecho-Ariel se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza al hablar el candelabro de nuevo. ¿Qué quería decir?-tú no lo ves clago, pogque eges humana, pego paga los gobots es muy sencillo-prosiguió él, viendo que no le entendía-la vida nos la dan otgos, pego es nuestga, entegamente nuestga, y de nadie más. Si nos hagtamos de vivigla, estamos en nuestgo degecho de quitagnosla. No es nada malo.

-Sí, sí lo es-ella no quería hablar, pero las palabras salieron solas. Lumière parpadeó, sorprendido al principio, pero su sorpresa no tardó en volver a ser su habitual calma burlona con la que analizaba todo a su alrededor.

-Supongo que segía un gan tgauma-comentó, haciendo su sonrisa más ancha-pog lo que lo hiciste, quiego decig. Sufgias mucho pog que nadie te hace caso, ese chico que tanto te gusta de tu instituto, o esa amiga tuya de la infancia. Clago eso podgía justificaglo, sin duda… tú tienes tus motivos, pego nadie más puede entendeglos… si puediegan…

-No me juzgues. No lo hagas-Ariel habló con voz fría y cortante, de nuevo sin mirarle. Las palabras del quisquilloso candelabro la atravesaron como cuchillos. Como un afilado y cortante utensilio con el que había creído terminar con todo aquello. La sangre había brotado, flotando a su alrededor, rodeándola y bailando a su alrededor, envolvente, cálida, haciéndola dormir… haciéndola olvidar.

No quería recordar nada. No quería sentir aquella sensación de opresión, aquellas ganas de romper a llorar. Había creído dejarlo atrás, pero volvía a desearlo… deseaba morir…

-Yo no juzgo. Solo digo que hagas lo que quiegas, no le debes nada a nadie-Lumière comenzó a canturrear las cancioncillas de sus cabaret encendiendo de nuevo sus luces. Ariel las escuchó mientras observaba su reflejo en las azules aguas que el barco agitaba a su paso. Entonces se le acercaron Aladdín y Billy.

-Eh tú, pelirroja, ¿cómo crees que me puedo triscar a la rubia?-le preguntó el rockero pasándole la mano por el hombro.

-Eres demasiado directo-apuntó Aladdín, colocándose al otro lado.

-Oh vaya, ya tenía que venig el Cobga a jogobag la fiesta-Lumière fingió indignarse.

-Ni te rayes, topecolega, cuando vuelvas a tu antro tocaré en tu regreso-Billy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el mar boca abajo, y sonrió-esto me encanta.

-¿Qué te encanta?-Aladdín le miró, serio-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno tío, entiendo que a ti no, siempre tienes que estar de aquí para allá para salvar la vida, pero para mí esto es nuevo-Billy se retorció en la extraña postura que había adoptado, sin dejar de mirar el mar- … otro desafío. Empezaba a aburrirme de ser una súper estrella.

-O sí, es hogible-ironizó Lumière-pues yo espego no volveg aquí jamás.

-Eso pensé yo la primera vez, pero parece que no es así-Aladdín se rascó el cabello, confuso-no sé por qué, esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

-Joder…-Billy sonrió-¿te imaginas? Podríamos vivir para siempre…

-No creo…-Aladdín miró a Ariel, cuyo cabello pelirrojo ondeaba al viento una vez más, dándole un aspecto exótico y casi místico. La luz de la luna la iluminaba también, besando su piel pálida y suave, como de marfil.

-¿Moriremos?-le preguntó ella, en voz muy baja. Aladdín miró el mar. Él tampoco lo había visto mucho en su vida…

-No lo sé… espero que no… haré lo que haga falta…

-Pego puede que no sea suficiente-susurró Lumière, sin perder su amarga sonrisa-esta vida lo quiegue todo de ti… y aun así no te devuelve nada.

-Eres muy pesimista, Lumiège-le dijo Billy, dándole un manotazo que casi le tira al agua-sobreviviremos, está claro.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-le preguntó él, aferrándose a la barandilla para no caer.

-Pues… porque somos los protagonistas-Billy compuso una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras sus tres acompañantes se miraban entre ellos, sin comprender.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó…? ¿Cómo… cómo pasó?-Jim no se atrevía a mirar directamente a la niña, se mantenía oculto en las sombras, cerca de la maquinaria. No quería oír lo que ella tuviese que decirle… no quería saber... Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No había otra forma de seguir, era de esas veces en las que no hay otro camino.

-Yo me puse enferma… porque me mojé después de la clase de hula… tendría que haberme abrigado…-la voz de la niña, débil y titubeante, resonó por el pasillo de la bodega mucho más fuerte de lo que Jim esperaba. Su confesión se coló por sus oídos, estancándose en su cabeza, martilleándole-Kapu nos dijo que no había cura, y Nanny lloró mucho. Me llevó a muchos hospitales, pero no teníamos dinero… pero luego nos llamó un médico raro. Era un ratón. Decía que podía arreglarlo…

"No… joder, no… por favor, por favor, no…"-Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando no oírlo. Se tiró tan fuerte de la piel que se hizo arañazos en la cara. La pequeña hablaba con indiferencia, como recitando uno de esos inútiles poemas que te mandan memorizar en clase, pero había un deje de culpabilidad en su voz. Como si ella hubiese hecho algo mal. Jim lo conocía perfectamente.

La historia que la pequeña Lilo estaba relatando era mucho más compleja y dilatada de lo que ella, sencilla y preciosamente ingenua, era capaz de entender, pero podía hacerse un breve resumen: Nanny, su hermana mayor y su tutora legal tras la muerte de sus padres, solía llevarla a clase de hula, un baile tradicional hawaiano, y luego tardaba bastante en ir a recogerla, porque tenía que salir de su turno de tarde de su tercer trabajo. Nanny, la amiga de la juventud de Sarah, de anchas caderas y voluptuosos pechos, recordaba Jim, y con una personalidad tan fuerte y decidida como cariñosa. En sus primeros años de vida, Nanny había cuidado de él con Sarah, Jim recordaba haber jugado con ella en la alfombra del saloncito, y haberse quedado dormido en su regazo. Recordar a Nanny le hizo sentir un repentino calor interno, muy distinto al que debería sentir al pensar en una mujer como ella: era un calor maternal, que le transportaba a la infancia, a días mejores, ya olvidados.

¿Nanny tenía una hermana pequeña? Por lo que Jim sabía (Sarah le contaba muchas veces cosas de sus amistades, para ver si él se animaba a compartir algo con ella) los padres de Nanny habían fallecido en un triste accidente de tráfico, cuando ella tenía unos veintidós- veintitrés años. Pero él no sabía nada de una hermana. La verdad era que Lilo contaba con tan solo un año cuando los perdieron, por lo que no recordaba nada de ellos. A la muerte de Nath y Leua Pelekai, los servicios sociales de Suburbia quisieron llevarse a Lilo a uno de sus centros de menores, un orfanato, como en el que había estado también Aladdín los primeros años de su vida. Los orfanatos de la zona roja no tenían muy buena fama: se sabía que la mayoría de trabajadores sociales que había en ellos maltrataban a los niños, y para sacar provecho de ellos los vendían a mafias que traficaban con sus órganos y los vendían como esclavos. Había casos verdaderamente espeluznantes acerca de tramas corruptas de orfanatos. Nany lo sabía, y desde el primer momento se negó a dejar a su hermana abandonada en uno de esos tugurios. Peleó con uñas y dientes por su custodia, teniendo que ir todos los días al comité de asuntos de menores de su barrio a protestar, acompañada muchas veces por Sarah.

-¡No lo entienden, yo soy su hermana, soy lo único que le queda en el mundo! ¡No pueden apartarla de mí!-le había suplicado Nanny al juez del tribunal, llorosa, agarrándose a la tribuna con desesperanza.

-Nanny…-Sarah fue hacia ella y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Por favor, no se la lleven, me necesita, necesita a su familia-Nanny se sentía tan débil, tan pequeña, frente a aquel tribunal de severos y agresivos burócratas del sistema, que con indiferente frialdad estudiaban su caso-necesita a su Ohana…

-Señorita Pelekai, no tiene usted empleo, ni recursos para mantener a la pequeña. Lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar que el Estado se haga cargo de ella…-empezó uno de los burócratas.

-¡El Estado! ¡Hay cientos de niños muriendo en las calles, pero como tienen padres ni se fijan en ellos!-Nanny se frotó las lágrimas, rabiosa. Estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta su último aliento por la niña. Su hermana pequeña, su bebé. Lilo-¡No creo que vaya a ser más feliz en uno de sus orfanatos que conmigo, se lo aseguro!

-Este tribunal decidirá sobre el caso ahora mismo-la cortó el burócrata, molesto-por favor, aguarde fuera.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN! ¡ESPERE!-dos guardias cogieron a Nanny y la acompañaron a la salida, seguida de Sarah y Bop, otra amiga de ellas. Nanny pataleó-¡NO, POR FAVOR!

-Se la informará del destino de Lilo Pelekai en unos días-le dijo el miembro del consejo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

-Nonononooo…-Nanny cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, dejándose caer en el suelo del pasillo, mientras Sarah y Bop intentaban calmarla abrazándola con ternura.

-Ya Nanny… ya, cariño… todo saldrá bien… Nanny-Sarah la acarició el cabello hablándola con dulzura, aunque en su interior sabía que eso no era cierto. No era posible que Nanny conservase a Lilo, no reunía las características suficientes para hacerlo. Maldita norma. Maldita ley. Maldita ciudad.

Nanny se negó a marcharse de la sala, y se quedó tres horas a esperar a los miembros del tribunal en la entrada, decidida a encararse con ellos, pero nunca llegaron a verse, porque como le explicó el viejo de la limpieza, ellos se la habían adelantado, y habían salido por otra puerta. Ya era de noche, y ella se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado de la máquina expendedora, sin fuerzas. Durante unos minutos su mente estuvo en blanco. Papá y mamá ya no estaban, y su corazón estaba roto. Pero aún estaba Lilo. Era su hermana, y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Ohana-la voz era muy grave, y la hizo dar un respingo. Se levantó, sorprendida, para encontrarse con uno de los miembros del tribunal, el que más le había llamado la atención, pero con el que nunca había hablado. El señor Burbujas, creía que se llamaba. Parecía muy serio.

-¿Qué… qué quiere?-Nanny se echó el cabello hacia atrás, saliendo de su aturdimiento. El señor Burbujas era de raza negra, muy alto, ancho y de aspecto duro. Iba rapado al cero, y tenía unas gafas de sol que impedían ver sus ojos. Nanny nunca fue capaz de averiguar durante las largas horas de sesión del tribunal si él la estaba mirando o no.

El señor Burbujas no mudó su expresión seria, pero Nanny notó que se acercaba un poco más a ella. No había nadie más en aquel pasillo, probablemente tampoco en todo el edificio.

-Ohana significa familia-dijo él, con voz inexpresiva. Nanny alzó las cejas, sorprendida. De todas las cosas que podía esperarse…-y familia significa…

-…que siempre estaremos unidos-completó ella, en un susurro. El señor Burbujas se quitó las gafas de sol negras, mostrando sus ojos, sorprendentemente pequeños, por primera vez. Eran muy redondos, como dos pelotas de golf, y penetrantes.

-Es lo primero que enseñan en la _ke kula_ -dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Pegaba tan poco con su rostro severo y adusto como una pistola lo haría con un bebé-a mí me costó entenderlo. Pero ahora se lo agradezco.

-Vaya…-Nanny observó al señor Burbujas por un rato, intentando entender algo de él. Por lo que decía, era de su _kou kaiaulu_ (barrio), solo los que habían sido criados en el pequeño barrio costero de Kon Tiki conocían el significado del "Ohana", una tradición milenaria de los nativos hawaianos, que había perdurado a través del tiempo e incluso el espacio. Un rayo de esperanza la iluminó momentáneamente. Una esperanza que se confirmó al verse reflejada en los oscuros ojos de él-usted… usted va a ayudarnos.

El señor Burbujas asintió despacio. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, pero Nanny presentía que podía moverse con mucha rapidez si era necesario, muy probablemente más veloz que ella. Sus años en la calle la habían hecho identificar a ese tipo de personas.

-Eso quisiera-dijo el señor Burbujas-desde hace semanas que he discutido a la junta su caso. He conseguido ganar… algo de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-Nanny tragó saliva-he intentado encontrar un trabajo, pero ninguno le ha parecido conforme al tribunal, todos me han sido desechados… y yo no sé hacer nada mejor… solo soy una camarera...

Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Ella se había esforzado mucho en la escuela, había sacado muy buenas notas llegando incluso a optar por la beca que daba el estado para estudiar en una buena universidad… pero no la había conseguido, y en su lugar había acabado descoyuntándose en tabernas de mala muerte.

-Tranquila-el señor Burbujas le pasó un pañuelo para que se enjuagase el llanto, y luego volvió a colocarse las gafas negras de sol-eso he podido solucionarlo.

-¿Ah sí?-Nanny casi tira el pañuelo de la sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien?-¿Y cómo es eso?

El señor Burbujas sacó una tarjeta de su chaquetón negro y se la dio a Nanny, con su habitual gesto serio.

-Jeanette Tweed lleva una mercería y necesita una asistenta para la intendencia. He conseguido reservarle el puesto a usted. Está en el barrio de Montressor, no está lejos de aquí, pero tendrá que mudarse-la miró (o eso supuso ella) expectante-¿qué dice?

-Yo… sí… claro. Dios, vaya…Claro que sí-Nanny asintió, auto convenciéndose. Si eso la ayudaba a recuperar a Lilo lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa, aunque tuviese que trabajar noche y día-sí… pero… ¡Escuche!

Él ya se estaba marchando, pero Nanny le retuvo. Sentía la adrenalina bullir por su cuerpo ante tan buenas noticias, pero había muchas cosas que no encajaban.

-¿Por… por qué hace esto?-le preguntó, insegura. El señor Burbujas se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Ohana significa familia-contestó secamente. Y luego se marchó sin decir nada más. Nanny no volvió a verlo hasta la fecha para la resolución del caso de Lilo, cuando el tribunal finalmente tuvo que cederle la custodia, no pudiendo replicar nada. Ella tenía el trabajo, había conseguido un buen piso con ayuda de sus amigas y estaba cobrando un sueldo no suficiente, pero que al menos cumplía la normativa.

-Firme aquí-indicó el jefe del tribunal mirándola rabioso. Él se había opuesto a que ella se quedase con la niña desde el principio.

-Gracias-Nanny le lanzó una dura mirada. Le había costado muchos disgustos. Luego miró de reojo al señor Burbujas, que agachó la cabeza con elegancia. Nanny le dedicó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, y luego se marchó de la sala. Le hubiese gustado decirle algo más, pero sintió la urgencia de salir de allí enseguida. Esperaba no tener que volver nunca.

-¿Y bien?-Sarah y Bop aguardaban fuera, expectantes.

-¡Los tengo!-Nanny dio saltos como loca, sin importarle la gente que iba y venía por los pasillos y la miraba con desdén, mientras sujetaba los papeles victoriosa.

-¡IIIIIIIH!-Sarah y Bop abrazaron a su amiga y las tres se dieron besos y abrazos. Ellas eran perdedoras, todo les había ido siempre mal en la vida. Aquella victoria, aquella luz inesperada que les había dado un poco de fe valía para ellas más que todo el oro del mundo.

-¡Oh Nanny, tenemos que celebrarlo!-Sarah agitó la rebelde cabellera negra de su amiga-¡Hay que ir a por Lilo!

-¡Oh sí, cuanto antes! ¡Oh Nanny, soy tan feliz!-Bop se secó las lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Vamos ahora mismo! ¡Quiero abrazarla ahora mismo!-Nanny acuchó a sus dos amigas hasta dejarlas sin respiración y luego las tres echaron a correr hacia la salida del edificio riendo como locas y dando más saltitos.

-Terroristas-gruñó la vieja de secretaría.

Subidas en el coche de Bop, llegaron a la guardería donde habían tenido a la pequeña Lilo los meses en los que el proceso había durado. Nanny había ido a verla todos los días, aunque a veces no la habían dejado pasar. Esto se debía en gran parte a los gritos y berrinches que había tenido argumentando que la pequeña estaba mal alimentada y la estaban maltratando.

-¡Los papeles!-Nanny le lanzó los documentos que la confirmaban como tutora legal de Lilo a la directora de la guardería, y luego entró corriendo a la sala donde estaban los niños más pequeños. Al fondo del todo, oculta en la sombra, estaba la cuna de Lilo. Nanny se tropezó con varios juguetes que había desperdigados por el suelo hasta llegar a ella. Pero no pudo contener un grito al comprobar que allí no estaba-¡AH! ¡LILO!

Se volvió hacia la directora de la guardería, cuando vio a la niña. Estaba andando. Andaba hacia ella, moviendo sus pequeñas piernecitas regordetas torpemente, y apretando los puños con esa ternura tan especial que caracteriza a los bebes.

-Lilo…-Nanny notó como las lágrimas volvían a asomar a su mirada, esta vez de emoción-mi chiquitina…

-Uheuhe…-Lilo estiró las manos hacia su hermana, que se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas-¡UEEE!-protestó Lilo ante la fuerza inusual con la que Nanny la estaba estrujando.

-Lilo… Lilo, mi niña… nunca te dejaré… nunca me apartaré de ti…-Nanny lloró, derramando gruesas lágrimas mientras besaba la cabeza de su hermana. Se sentía tan feliz, tan aliviada. Toda la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo se había liberado. Se sentía renovada, imparable.

-Bobss-Lilo hizo una burbuja de baba, acariciando los brazos de Nanny. Se suponía que no entendía nada, pero Sarah, que observaba desde un lado, creyó ver un brillo en su mirada, un brillo que ya había visto en Jim cuando era más pequeño. Ese destello de felicidad por los mayores que los niños sienten, y que les coloca muy por encima de ellos.

Nanny cogió a su hermana pequeña en brazos, y la sacó de la guardería, triunfal. Se aproximaban tiempos felices para ellas. De los malos ya habían tenido suficientes.

Pero de los malos nunca hay suficientes: la viuda Tweed falleció a los pocos meses de entrar Nanny a trabajar para ella, y Nanny se vio obligada a buscar otro empleo, de nuevo como camarera en una taberna de Montressor. Los servicios sociales estaban muy pendientes de ella, deseosos de arrebatarle a Lilo antes de que cumpliese los ocho años, edad en la que se estipula que la niña ya no puede ser separada de su responsable legal a no ser que sean motivos extraordinarios. Nanny tuvo que emplearse en tres restaurantes distintos para poder pagar el alquiler de su piso y darle de comer a Lilo. Apenas estaba en casa, y apenas podía dormir. En aquellos tiempos contó con la ayuda de la señora Cole, una anciana de muchos tentáculos, que luego frecuentaría el bar de John Silver…

Nanny buscó desesperada un nuevo trabajo, llegando a ser contratada como mujer de la limpieza en unas oficinas de empleo. Ahí se reencontró con David, un joven que conocía desde que eran niños, y que había sido su novio y su primera vez, mucho tiempo atrás. David era muy guapo, "todo un partidazo" solía decir la madre de Nanny, atlético, sexy hasta lo inimaginable y surfista, como Jim. Pero no había sido capaz de luchar por ella. Nunca pudo dar el paso. Y Nanny se había cansado de esperar. Cuando se reencontró con él en aquellas oficinas, muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia regresaron a su memoria.

-¿Y dónde tienes el piso?-le había preguntado David, cuyos labios se habían puesto marrones por el café que se estaban tomando.

-En el sur, claro. No es gran cosa. Pero vivimos bien-Nanny dio un buen sorbo a su café, y cerró los ojos, relajada. Agradecía el pequeño descanso en su trabajo que se había podido tomar al encontrarse a David.

-No pensé que a tu padre le fuese a ir mal en la empresa. Llevaba muchos años allí-comentó David, arrugando la frente, mientras se abría el botón del cuello de la camisa. Nunca había soportado las camisas, Nanny sonrió al recordarlo.

-David… mis padres murieron… en un accidente de tráfico-explicó ella con calma. Le hizo gracia ver como el rostro de David cambiaba de una sonrisa candente a una mueca de consternación.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Nanny!-se levantó y la cogió las manos, negando con la cabeza-¡Nanny!

Ella bajó la mirada, intentando disimular su tristeza. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que llorar por sus padres, pero el dolor seguía siendo muy fuerte. La última vez que los había visto se habían despedido de ella con afecto, pues iban a salir a cenar. Si lo hubiese sabido…

-¡Nanny! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Joder…-David colocó las manos de ella muy cerca de su corazón. Nanny pudo sentirlo palpitar-yo no lo sabía…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Yo no sabía que estabas aquí…-Nanny vio el dolor y el remordimiento en los ojos de David, y no quiso seguir. Ella también le quería. También le había echado de menos. Después de él habían venido otros, pero ninguno le había hecho sentir de verdad ese amor, esa confianza, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que David la había hecho sentir. Recordó sus tardes en la playa, tras darse largos baños en el agitado mar, observando el sol ponerse en el anaranjado atardecer-abrázame David…

David la abrazó. Y durante un rato Nanny cerró los ojos, y quiso quedarse así para siempre. Ojalá pudiese quedarse así para siempre.

Luego de su reencuentro, pasaron muchas cosas. Lilo empezaría el colegio pronto, y Nanny no tenía suficiente con el trabajo de señora de la limpieza. Fue al director de la empresa, el señor Puagh, y le pidió un aumento por un par de horas de trabajo más.

-Puede dártelo, claro-Puagh, bajito y repelente, se ajustó sus gafas cuadradas-pero tú me tienes que dar a cambio otra cosa…

¡ZAS! La secretaria de Puagh escuchó un quejido de dolor y Nanny saliendo del despacho de su jefe, roja como un tomate. Puagh le había puesto una mano en el trasero, y había comenzado a masajearle las nalgas. "Morenitas"-se había burlado. Nanny al principio se quedó estática, asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después vaciló por unos instantes, era su jefe, necesitaba el dinero, podría soportarlo… pero cuando él le metió súbitamente un dedo por dentro del pantalón, en su vagina, no fue capaz de soportarlo. "A la mierda". El tortazo hizo que al directivo se le saltasen las gafas, y cayese al suelo, pasmado. No era gran cosa el pobre, y ella le había dado con todas sus fuerzas.

Naturalmente estaba despedida, aunque Puagh no se atrevió a demandarla por miedo a que ella confesase lo que él había intentado. No sería bueno para su reputación, ni para su matrimonio. Nanny llegó aquella noche a su casa para encontrarse a Lilo dormida (la señora Cole ya la había acostado) y a David sentado a su lado, con un ramo de rosas.

Aquella vez fue David quien la ayudó: él trabajaba en una empresa compañera de la del señor Puagh, _Frozone_ , y se estaba ganando un buen puesto en su planta. Como sabía que necesitaban secretarias, consiguió enchufar a Nanny para uno de los puestos, y con eso se arregló el asunto. Con el tiempo, y mucho trabajo, Nanny fue ascendiendo puestos, hasta trabajar codo a codo con David.

-He pensado que… después de revisar esto… podríamos… ya sabes… ir a cenar-comentó un día el chico, rascándose el negro cabello.

-Cállate y bésame-Nanny echó los documentos a un lado y le plantó un beso en los labios, engatusándolo. David correspondió al beso, muy feliz.

-¡Eso es compañerismo, tíos!-exclamó Lucio, el despreocupado director de la empresa, que pasaba justo en aquel momento a su lado, sobresaltándolos.

Nanny y David comenzaron a salir de nuevo, y ella volvió a ser feliz, muy feliz. David quería subsanar sus errores del pasado, y se ocupó de que todo estuviese bien para ella, haciéndola olvidar el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres. Se comportó como un caballero. Y Nanny le quiso mucho, muchísimo, más incluso que la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

-Te quiero Nanny-le dijo él un día, mientras descansaban en la cama, abrazados desnudos.

-Mmmm… y yo-murmuró ella, adormecida. Dejó que David la masajease la espalda y acariciase su negra cabellera. Las manos de David eran muy calientes, y le proporcionaban un increíble placer-quisiera estar así siempre.

-Podemos estar así siempre-dijo él, besándola en la frente.

-Sí…-Nanny se dejó llevar. Pero instantes después abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó, haciendo que David se cayera de la cama dándose un golpe seco contra el suelo-¡LILO!-gritó, aterrada.

-¡AU! ¡Nanny!-protestó David, revolviéndose en el frío suelo de madera. Entonces también vio a la niña, y se puso rojo como un tomate. Tan efectiva como siempre, Nanny le pasó un cojín para que se tapase "sus partes".

-¡Lilo!-preguntó ella, muerta de vergüenza- ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Ella agachó la cabeza, arrugando la frente.

-No me puedo dormir-dijo con tristeza-tengo pesadillas…

-Oh-Nanny se colocó una camiseta por encima y fue hasta ella, agachándose a su lado-¿no te protege "Trapos"?

-¿"Trapos"?-repitió David, perplejo.

-Ella también tiene miedo-explicó Lilo, y les mostró la cosa más fea que David había visto en su vida: era una horrenda muñeca similar a las del vudú con ojos de botones y la boca cosida, hecha con trapos y ropas usadas de todos los colores. "La hizo ella misma-le explicó Nanny mientras comían al día siguiente-yo quería tirarla, le compré una de una juguetería, pero quería esa, solo esa… a veces siento que me está mirando… ¡No te rías!".

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-le preguntó Lilo a su hermana, mirando con miedo la oscuridad de las paredes- Bibobibo puede estar esperándonos.

\- Bibobibo…-repitió Nanny, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bibobibo era el hombre del saco de turno-sí, claro, ven aquí.

-¿Me dejas?-Lilo sonrió mientras de un salto se encaramaba a la cama de Nanny, agarrando a su fiel "Trapos".

-Estooo… ¿Y yo?-David se tapaba con dos almohadones por delante y por detrás, incómodo.

-Oh David, lo siento mucho… es que le da mucho miedo esa cosa-Nanny le sonrió con dulzura, y él no fue capaz de protestar. Exhalando un profundo suspiro recogió su ropa y pasó la noche en el sofá del saloncito.

-"Trapos"-recordó, riendo, mientras intentaba encontrar una postura cómoda.

-Hala Lilo, ahora a dormir-le dijo Nanny tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto y ponerse unos panties-ya no hay excusas.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo antes? Te reías muy raro-dijo la niña, amodorrándose en su lado de la cama. Nanny volvió a enrojecer-era broma…

-Ay Lilo…-su hermana mayor le dio un beso en la frente y la acarició el cabello. Luego las dos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron.

Nanny no era una persona que le dice muchas vueltas a la vida. Se limitaba a sobrevivir y darlo todo por aquellos que amaba, y nada más. Pero en aquellos años sí que pensó que le gustaría que las cosas se quedasen así para siempre. David y ella eran muy felices, y pasaban largas temporadas viviendo juntos, y Lilo, tan pequeña y divertida, llenaba de color y emoción el día a día. Las tardes de los sábados los tres se iban de picnic, e incluso consiguieron irse de vacaciones en navidad a un modesto hotel cercano a la playa. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

Pero como todos los buenos momentos, tenía su final. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las cosas se habían vuelto a torcer.

-Serán solo un año, de verdad, pero es que necesito hacerlo. Lucio me aumentará el sueldo. Podremos comprarnos una casa más grande-David la sujetó las manos, expectante.

-No sé… un año es mucho tiempo David-Nanny se mordió el labio-te necesito…

-Nanny, ya lo hemos hablado, a mí tampoco me gusta…-replicó él con impaciencia.

-Por eso lo estabas comentando el otro día con Reina-le interrumpió ella-Porque vais a ir los dos ¿no?

-¡Nanny!-ahora era él quien estaba enfadado. Otra vez con lo de Reina. David no sabía si le jodía más que ella fuese tan recelosa…. O que tuviese algo de razón. Aquella perrita era de lo más persuasiva, y últimamente se mostraba muy cariñosa con él. Pero él quería a Nanny. Solo a ella-creía que esto ya estaba claro.

Nanny casi tira un plato de los que estaba fregando al oírle.

-¿Y por qué no…? ¡LILO! ¡LILO, VEN AQUÍ!-gritó, furiosa-¡LILO, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

La niña estaba deslizándose sigilosamente por el pasillo, y al descubrirla Nanny se irguió, desafiante.

-¡LA "N" CON LA "O": NO!-respondió, gritando. Nanny arrugó el rostro mientras David ponía los ojos en blanco. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¡LILO, TIENES DEBERES, PONTE A HACERLOS AHORA MISMO!-fue hacia ella, pero Lilo echó a correr y Nanny empezó a perseguirla. La niña se encerró en su cuarto, y Nanny empezó a tirar de la puerta, intentando abrir-¡ABRE AHORA MISMO NIÑA! ¡LILO, ESTOY HARTA DE TI!

-¡Y YO DE TI! ¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAZ!-Lilo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo presión contra la puerta.

-Joder…-David se apoyó en el fregadero terminando de lavar los platos, cansado. Los gritos de las dos chicas le estaban taladrando el cerebro.

David quería a Lilo, de pequeña era muy tierna y simpática, pero mentiría si negase que en los últimos años había empezado a cogerla mucho asco: desde que había empezado la primaria, Lilo no había dado más que problemas, y eso había afectado a Nanny, y por ende a su relación:

-Intentamos juntarla con los compañeros para que socialice, pero ella se muestra muy adversa. Siempre se mete en peleas-les explicó la profesora, Perla, una anciana bondadosa que tenía mucho ojo para los niños-no sé porque se comporta así, es muy raro…

-La culpa es mía-Nanny agachó la cabeza, mientras David la besaba en la frente, consolador-ella… nuestros padres la hubieran educado mejor…

-Oh Nanny, tú lo haces muy bien-Perla también intentó suavizar el clima, hablando en tono maternal-Todos los hemos educado lo mejor que hemos podido. Lo que pasa es que Lilo… bueno, también puede ser que como no tiene hermanos… creo que necesita una atención… atención más… más atenta, vaya, valga la redundancia.

-¿Cómo?-David arqueó una ceja. No le gustaba nada cómo había sonado aquello.

-¿Más atenta?-Nanny levantó la mirada, sin comprender.

-Lilo pasa mucho tiempo sola aquí, esperando a que vengas a recogerla, también lo pasa en casa-Perla intentaba abordar el tema de la manera más asertiva posible, pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

-Pero yo… tengo que trabajar… y David también… y desde que la señora Cole se mudó, no tenemos a nadie…

-Tal vez usted podría ayudarnos-dijo David, con educado enfado.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo-contestó Perla, ofendida-tengo treinta niños a los que atender, no puedo dar más de lo que tengo. Pero Lilo está muy sola. Y no es feliz. Aunque yo me ocupara de ella, no podría darle la felicidad que busca. Porque no la busca en mí.

David y Nanny se miraron, antes de que ella rompiera a llorar.

Desde entonces Nanny se había obsesionado con atender todas las necesidades de Lilo, descuidando su trabajo y olvidando a David totalmente. Pero el remedio había sido todavía peor, porque Lilo se había vuelto cada vez más arisca, y el trato entre las dos hermanas se había endurecido más y más.

-¿Has vuelto a pegarte con Mertle Emmons? ¡Lilo!-Nanny arrugó la nota de la profesora, enfadada-¿Qué hablamos el otro día? ¿Qué opina "Trapos" de eso?

-¡"Trapos" solo es una estúpida muñeca! ¡TE ODIO!-le gritó la niña, enfadada. Nanny notó como las manos le temblaban mientras se contenía. Nunca había sentido tanta comprensión por los volcanes en erupción.

-¡LILO! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER NORMAL?-gritó, dándole un golpe tremendo a una mesa.

-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO SER COMO TÚ!-Lilo echó a correr a su cuarto y se encerró, dando un portazo. Nanny le dio una patada a una silla, que luego se apresuró a recolocar, y luego, poniéndose un cojín en la cara, empezó a dar gritos.

-¡MMMMMMMMMM!-el cojín amortiguó el sonido.

-¡MMMMMMMMMM!-en su cuarto, Lilo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Luego se quedó tendida en el suelo, y empezó a llorar. No quería pegar a Mertle, no había podido controlarse, pero es que ella le había dicho que su madre la había abandonado porque era una gorda. Lilo odiaba a Mertle. Y la rabia que sentía se había descargado en Nanny. Era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que estaba haciendo mal. A veces no lo entienden ni los adultos-no eres una estúpida muñeca, "Trapos". Perdóname-susurró Lilo, dándole un beso a su muñeca, y abrazándola. Se pasó la noche llorando, hasta que se quedó dormida, y Nanny la acostó tras besarla y pedirla perdón entre sollozos.

Escenas así tenían lugar todos los días, a todas horas. Peleas, gritos, impertinencias por parte de Lilo, desesperación por parte de Nanny. En el trabajo, la joven se quedaba dormida, y Lucio le advirtió a David de que la bajaría el sueldo o peor si aquello continuaba.

-Es mi _sister_ y la quiero tío, pero esto no puede ser-le dijo al chico, que se disculpó en nombre de su novia-no le des tan fuerte por las noches.

-Tienes que dejarlo estar. Es una fase. Se le pasará-insistió David una comida, mientras engullían unos fideos.

-David, sabes que no es así. Está suspendiendo todo, y no para de pelearse con los otros niños… no tiene amigas…

-¿Y no has pensado en cambiarla de colegio?-preguntó él, bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Te crees que me lo tomo a broma? ¡Pues claro que lo he pensado! ¡Pero no hay ningún otro que me venga tan bien, el resto de colegios de la zona son privados!-Nanny dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, frustrada, y David la miró con enfado. Los arranques de ira de ella eran cada vez peores. Nanny cerró los ojos un momento, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y suspiró-perdóname David. Es que estoy saturada. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

El enfado de David pasó a ser compasión al verla tan derrotada. Le dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes. Lo solucionaremos-dijo con suavidad. Los ojos de Nanny se habían llenado de lágrimas. Se apresuró a limpiarlos, no le gustaba que él la viese así.

-Es que es tan frustrante…. David, yo la quiero mucho, pero ella… Dios, es tan imbécil-soltó una risita histérica. Estaba desesperada. Peleas por la mañana, peleas por la tarde, peleas en el colegio-yo no soy su madre… no se hacerlo.

David se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado, besándola las manos.

-Y sin embargo lo has hecho-susurró. Nanny sonrió levemente.

David rememoró todo aquello mientras terminaba de lavar los platos. Desde que habían tenido esa conversación en el restaurante de comida china, había pasado casi un año. Y la situación era insostenible. A Lilo la habían cambiado de clase dos veces, pero seguía sola, y dando problemas. Nanny había tenido que aceptar el puesto de la subsecretaria de Lucio en la empresa para que él estuviese contento y no la despidiera, y ahora el trabajo la desbordaba. Y para colmo la aparición de Reina, que tanta tensión estaba creando entre ambos, había enfriado mucho las cosas. David ya no recordaba la última vez que habían tenido sexo. Ni la última vez que habían salido a algo. Parecían un matrimonio acabado. Y ni siquiera se habían casado.

-Nanny, voy a aceptar ese puesto. Me iré a República, pero nos veremos cada dos meses. Y podremos hablar siempre-le dijo una noche, decidido. Nunca habían estado tan fríos hasta entonces. David recordaba aquella sensación que había en el aire de hacía tiempo atrás… de su primera ruptura.

-Está bien. Vale. Vete-Nanny estaba sentada en otro sillón, mirando por la estrecha ventana del salón. Daba a una callejuela bastante sucia, que solo las flores del balcón conseguían alegrar.

David la miró unos instantes, indeciso.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? Deberías alegrarte por mí-dijo finalmente, notando como la rabia comenzaba a subirle al pecho.

-¿Alegrarme? ¿Es que no lo ves?-Nanny negó con la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el enfado. No quería pelear, no quería nada de aquello, pero estaba furiosa, y harta de todo. Harta de David, harta de Lilo, harta de su trabajo y de su miserable vida-¡Te necesito David! ¡Te necesito como antes! ¡No puedo con esto yo sola!

-¿No puedes con qué Nanny? ¡He intentado hablar contigo, pero no ves más allá de tus narices! ¡Mierda!-David paseó por la estancia, resoplando, mientras Nanny le observaba, pálida.

-Que no veo más allá… cómo puedes decirme eso… cómo puedes ser así, David-se miraron largo rato. Como se conocían el uno al otro. Habían pasado tantos años…-tú ya no me quieres.

David encajó aquellas palabras a duras penas. Pero fue mucho peor el sentir que no sabía que decir.

-Pues… pues ya no lo sé-dijo finalmente-Nanny…

-No-ella lloraba, una vez más. Como odiaba llorar, pero de un modo u otro al final siempre terminaba haciéndolo-vete… vete, por favor… tienes razón… me alegro por ti.

David sintió que la tristeza le embargaba. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado y harto, pero en el fondo sabía que aún quería a Nanny. No quería aquello. No quería seguir así.

Vaciló unos instantes. Una palabra asomó a sus labios: "lo siento"… pero nunca salió. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

-Adiós…-se despidió, antes de marcharse.

Nanny le vio irse, y permaneció unos instantes de pie. Luego rompió a llorar. Se desplomó en el suelo con un quejido lastimero, agarrando el cojín como si se tratase de su última esperanza, destrozada.

-¿Nanny? Nanny…-Lilo se asomó por el pasillo, asustada.

-¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE, FUERA DE AQUÍIII!-Nanny le lanzó el cojín a Lilo, que se fue corriendo sin decir nada más. Luego se hizo el silencio absoluto. Nanny en el salón, Lilo en su cuarto, ambas hermanas se pasaron la noche entera llorando, sintiéndose solas, desgarradas. Nanny nunca supo lo que pasó tras la puerta de la habitación de Lilo, pero la niña se encaramó a la ventana y estuvo mirando un buen rato el suelo de la calle, cientos de metros más abajo. Hubiese sido muy fácil. Pero por alguna razón, que ni ella mismo supo, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

David se fue. Su tren salió una semana más tarde de la última discusión. Llamó a Nanny para ir a verla antes de irse, pero ella no le cogió el interfono. No tenía sentido haberlo hecho. Él chico miró por la ventana el paisaje rocoso del desierto que rodeaba Suburbia, y pensó en su novia (o ex-novia, mejor dicho) largo rato… La había perdido dos veces. Tal vez Nanny y él no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-era Reina, que se acercaba con una revista en la mano, y en la otra su bolso. Le sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro-David apartó su abrigo del asiento de al lado, y la dejó que se acomodase con él. Tenían tres horas de viaje por delante.

-Mierda-Nanny le pegó una patada al pedal de su autovolante, furiosa. No parecía querer arrancar-¡Mierda vamos, mierda!

-Llegas tarde Nanny-Lucio la vio entrar por la puerta de su despacho, dando tumbos-otra vez…

Nanny se quedó mirándole, temblando. Lucio era solo un poco más mayor que ella. Era un tío muy enrollado, lo que llevaba a que la mayoría de sus empleados se tomasen confianzas con él. Nanny evitaba hacerlo, pero aquel día simplemente estalló.

-Si no te gusta puedo irme ahora mismo-respondió, arisca, mientras lanzaba su bolso sobre su mesa de secretaría-estoy harta.

-¡Uouououou!-Lucio se incorporó, sorprendido-pero bueno ¿a qué viene ese mal genio?

-No mientas, tú le ofreciste ese trabajo a David y a Reina en el extranjero, sabiendo que ella le tira los tejos-Nanny se sentó en su mesa, y se desplomó sobre el escritorio-a estas horas ya deben de estar juntos…

-Eh, Reina le tira los tejos a todo el personal, incluido a mí, por eso mi santa esposa me obligó a mandarla lejos-replicó Lucio, acercándose a ella-necesitaba a alguien inteligente y capacitado para cubrir el puesto en República, y si pensé en tu chico fue precisamente porque creía que vuestro amor era tan fuerte que ni la distancia lo podría romper.

-¿Ah sí? Pues te equivocaste-Nanny notó como las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo, pero las reprimió-te equivocaste… no nos queríamos tanto, después de todo.

Lucio la observó con lástima, y finalmente la acarició el cabello, enternecido.

-No sé si fue un sabio o una galleta de la suerte, pero una vez oí que las relaciones que atraviesan problemas y los vencen no se debilitan, si no que se hacen mucho más fuertes. Ahora lo ves todo negro… negro como yo-se señaló, divertido-pero te diré algo. En unos años… o quizá en menos tiempo… le encontrarás el sentido a esto.

-Snif… no puedo más Lucio… no estoy preparada para esto. Me siento como una niña indefensa. Lo he intentado, pero no soy capaz-susurró Nanny, mirándole suplicante-me equivoco siempre…

-Sí Nanny…. como la mayoría de nosotros-Lucio la limpió las lágrimas, y esbozó una gran sonrisa-mira, tómate el día libre, y mañana hablamos.

-Mañana es sábado-le recordó Nanny, sonriendo.

-Mejor todavía-él la guiñó un ojo. Luego tuvo una idea. De un brinco fue a su escritorio y sacó una pequeña tarjeta-mira, ten, ten. Un vale de un balneario. Mi mujer los acumula, pero yo no los soporto. No es para hiperactivos.

-No puedo aceptártelo-Nanny intentó devolvérselo, pero Lucio se lo impidió. La hizo salir de su despacho, y ella finalmente terminó por acceder a su consejo. Se fue al balneario, y pasó la tarde entre vapores y piscinas, recibiendo un relajante masaje por parte de las trabajadoras que allí había.

Aquella tarde, Lilo encontró a Nanny tumbada en el sofá del salón (que estaba más ordenado que nunca) con una toalla en el cuello y el pelo todavía húmedo. Ella sonreía, y parecía levitar. Miró a Lilo y la hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Siento haber destruido tu relación con David Nanny-le dijo Lilo en voz baja.

-Lilo… ssssssh…. Nada de eso-Nanny la besó en la frente, y la acurrucó a su lado-te quiero muchísimo. No quiero que peleemos más. Por favor, perdóname. No debí gritarte.

-Sí-Lilo asintió llorosa-pero yo no debí…

-Todos hemos hecho cosas mal. Pero aunque rompas un plato o dos, no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar-Nanny recostó su cabeza sobre la de Lilo, y apagó la luz de la sala. Al rato ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Lilo recordaba esos instantes de su vida mientras le explicaba a Jim lo que le había sucedido. Como era que había terminado allí, aunque en su pequeña cabecita una idea tan retorcida como la de Gantz no tuviese sentido. Fue aquel fatal día de lluvia, tras la clase de hula. Una excelente idea, por cierto.

-Lilo Pelekai. Quería apuntarla en el de iniciación-explicó Nanny el día en que fue a inscribirla. A Lilo le gustaba el hula desde que tenía memoria. Lo cual era muy curioso, porque ella no había vivido en el barrio de Kon Tiki, solo su primer año de vida, hasta la muerte de sus padres. Nanny se había esforzado por enseñarle a Lilo las costumbres de Kon Tiki, como el _kohomaikai_ o el _na na pua_ (día de las flores), y por supuesto el valor del _ohana_. También le había mostrado un poco de baile hula. Nanny jamás olvidaría como los ojos de Lilo se habían abierto de par en par al verla bailar la danza de las olas, y como la niña había empezado a seguir sus pasos, impresionada. Lo de Lilo con el hula había sido un amor a primera vista. La niña lo sentía en su corazón, elevaba su espíritu. Por un rato, se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor. "Es como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Solo estoy yo… bailando"-le dijo una vez a Nanny, que la escuchaba con atención. Lo curioso era que Leua Pelekai, su amada madre, también había sentido ese amor hacia el hula. Nanny la recordaba bailando, con los ojos cerrados, de un modo tan impresionante que parecía que flotaba en el aire. "Como una flor en medio del mar"-había dicho su padre. Nanny tuvo un tiempo de joven en que quería bailar tan bien como su madre, pero finalmente había desistido, al entender que jamás se acercaría a su talento. Pero Lilo era distinta. Tenía algo especial…

Decidió llevarla a clases de hula por recomendación de la profesora Perla, que le dijo que debía hacer algo que le gustase para suavizar su carácter.

-Muy bien. Pues que venga por aquí, la llevaré con el _Kapu_ -indicó la recepcionista, tendiendo una mano amistosa hacia Lilo. Ella no se la cogió, mirando a su hermana mayor, temerosa.

-Luego vendrás a buscarme… ¿verdad?-le preguntó, acongojada.

-No me des ideas-bromeó Nanny. Pero luego, al ver la expresión de ella, se apresuró a añadir-claro que sí Lilo, estaré esperándote en cuanto acabes.

-Tengo miedo de que me dejes… y no vuelvas a por mí. Que esto sea una trampa-los ojos de Lilo se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras la recepcionista miraba a Nanny, incrédula.

Nanny se agachó a donde Lilo estaba, y la cogió de la mano con fuerza. Ya no era la mano que ella tenía de bebé. Pero seguía siendo esa mano suya, suave, cálida, pequeñita, que tanto amaba.

-Lilo… yo jamás te dejaré. Jamás me iré de tu lado. Nunca-dijo Nanny, muy seria. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y por unos instantes, solo existieron ellas dos. Las dos hermanas. Papá y mamá podrían haberse ido. David también. Y ellas podían tirarse los trastos a la cabeza cada dos por tres. Pero se querían. Más que a nada en el mundo.

La recepcionista tosió, harta de aquel numerito.

-De acuerdo-cedió Lilo, y se separó por fin de Nanny. La echó una última mirada antes de entrar en la sala de iniciación, donde se escuchaban los murmullos y risas de otras niñas.

-Suerte Lilo-Nanny sonrió levemente después de que se cerrase la puerta.

-Tiene una niña muy peculiar-comentó la recepcionista, volviendo a su puesto.

-Es especial…-Nanny pestañeó, soñadora.

-Sí…. eso…-la recepcionista puso los ojos en blanco, y luego volvió a su trabajo.

A la tarde, cuando fue a buscarla, Lilo salía con una falda de hojas verdes y una hoja con canciones _onai_ , dando saltos de emoción. Nanny no recordaba haberla visto así de contenta en su vida. Lilo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos eran finas rendijas que destelleaban de ilusión. En el coche a la vuelta, no dejó de hablar.

-¡Kapu me ha dicho que hago muy bien el giro de la mariposa! ¡Y haremos una obra de verano! ¡Estás invitada!-decía, gesticulando y moviendo a "Trapos" de un lado a otro. Nanny se la había traído para darle una sorpresa.

-Me alegro mucho Lilo-dijo ella mirando por el retrovisor del autovolante. Sonrió. Lilo estaba muy feliz. Y eso la hacía feliz también a ella.

Después de su charla con Lucio, Nanny había decidido que no se encontraba a gusto en _Frozone_. Todo le recordaba a David. Y no sabía nada de él. Solo que estaba a miles de kilómetros, en otra ciudad, y que no la llamaba desde hacía meses. Finalmente tomó una decisión, y dejó el puesto, entrando a trabajar como oficinista en otra modesta empresa. Lucio le dio una carta de recomendación y sus mejores deseos, además de una última fiesta con todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Nanny se lo agradeció muchísimo, y se sintió realmente querida, aunque la falta de David le seguía doliendo.

En su nuevo piso en el área norte del barrio de Montressor, Nanny intentó rehacer su vida una vez más: nuevo colegio para Lilo, que por fin tuvo una nueva amiga, una tal Penny, huérfana, como ella; nuevo trabajo, donde trabó amistad con una simpática redactora llamada Madeleine; nuevas responsabilidades, como la de entregar una copia a máquina de todas las conversaciones de las reuniones de directivos que eran grabadas, y también cuidar más de Lilo, y procurar su felicidad.

-¡Una araña sería genial!-la niña pegó su rostro contra el cristal del recinto de los arácnidos de la tienda de animales.

-¿Por qué no otra cosa? Un perro, o un gato…-sugirió Nanny, mirando los peludos invertebrados con repugnancia.

-Jo, a mí me gustan las arañas ¡Son geniales!-protestó Lilo. Nanny negó con la cabeza, decidida. "¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir traerla?"-pensó, angustiada. Con lo que le gustaban a Lilo ese tipo de cosas. La niña había desarrollado un peculiar (y Nanny diría siniestro) gusto por lo macabro y lo repugnante. En vez de princesas, a Lilo le gustaba disfrazarse "de esqueleto, y de muerte", según sus propias palabras.

-¿Eso?-preguntó Nanny muerta de asco cuando Lilo tomó su decisión final. Era un sapo. Parecía idiota.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, muy decidida. Nanny no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Y se llevaron al sapo, Aaron, a casa. Solo cinco minutos más tarde de llegar, Nanny ya estaba dando gritos.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡AAAAY LILO!-chilló, subida a una banqueta.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es que salta muy rápido!-la niña recorrió el piso, levantando muebles, buscándolo.

Aaron no tardó en acostumbrarse a su nueva casa (Nanny lo recluyó en un terrario procurando que no se escurriese nunca más), y las dos hermanas a su nueva vida. Eran felices, y se sentían muy unidas. El verano que pasaron, aunque no salieron de su barrio, fue el mejor de sus vidas. Como en los tiempos en que habían vivido con David.

-Dile que vuelva. Yo ahora soy buena-sugirió Lilo, tomando el sol al lado de su hermana en la terraza.

-No es tan fácil-Nanny se mordió el labio-para empezar, yo no sé si quiero que vuelva…

Lilo bajó un poco sus gafas de sol, con aire profesional.

-Claro que sí-dijo, pícara-con lo que os gustaba ir por ahí desnudos…

-¡Lilo!-Nanny rompió a reír, recordando aquella vez-oh Dios mío, y le mandé al sofá… Dios mío-las dos se retorcieron de risa, bebiendo luego de la limonada casera que habían hecho. El sol pegaba muy fuerte aquel día-está bien, es verdad, le echo de menos… un montón.

-¡Llámale! ¡O escríbele una carta!-sugirió Lilo, dando palmas. Nanny sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es tan fácil. Él ya ha rehecho su vida, como la otra vez. Ninguno querríamos volver a intentarlo-cerró los ojos, y dejó que el sol tostase su piel-pero no importa Lilo, de verdad. Le quiero. Y siempre le querré. Pero no podemos tenerlo todo.

-Pero…-Lilo vio la expresión de pena de Nanny, y prefirió no decir nada. La dejó disfrutar del calorcito, y el tema ya no se volvió a tocar más.

Pero aquella noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, Lilo salió de su cama, acompañada por su fiel "Trapos", y cogiendo un papel y un bolígrafo del escritorio de Nanny, y unos rotuladores de su mochila, le redactó una carta a David.

-Debo meterme en el papel-le explicó la niña a "Trapos", mientras añadía corazones y purpurina al papel-él debe de creer que soy Nanny.

"Te hecho mucho de menos miamado. Quiero que buelbas pronto y estemos juntos para siempre. SMUAAACH (y unos labios pegados al papel)". Lilo improvisó un sobre con un sobre y metió en él la carta, escribiendo luego el destinatario (más o menos) y guardándola en su mochila. Al día siguiente en el colegio, tras conseguir unas indicaciones por parte de su nueva profesora, fue con Penny a la oficina de correos, y le dio la carta a una empleada.

-Debe dársela y asegurarse de que se la lea. Es muy importante-explicó Lilo, muy seria. La oficinista la miró con sorna, y luego, cuando ella se marchó, la tiró al cubo de la basura. Ocurrió que casualmente el jefe de correos, el respetable señor Triste, un viejo sabueso con muchos años de experiencia en las espaldas, la vio hacerlo, y recogiendo la carta amonestó a su empleada.

-¡Esta respetable institución se ocupa de entregar todas sus cartas a sus destinatarios, señorita! ¡Todas ellas! ¡Me ocuparé personalmente de esta, ya que usted no es capaz de hacerlo!-el señor Triste se fue a su despacho, y observó la carta (una bomba de purpurina, perfumada y todo) con curiosidad, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al leer lo que había en el centro de esta. La niña le había puesto un título: "Deivit, buelve, por piedaz".

Lilo regresó a la escuela a tiempo para que Nanny (que solía llegar tarde a recogerla por el trabajo) la recogiera, y no le contó absolutamente nada.

Eso fue a principios del nuevo curso. Y fue en aquel nuevo curso cuando dio comienzo la pesadilla. Un horror tan fuerte, que Nanny fue incapaz de poder con él. Estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

Ocurrió un jueves cualquiera, cuando Lilo esperaba en la entrada de la academia de hula a que Nanny fuese a recogerla. Llovía mucho. Su hermana estaba especialmente liada aquellos días, porque tenía un posible ascenso muy importante, que haría que su sueldo prácticamente se duplicase. Tal vez si pudiesen permitirse otras vacaciones en la playa como las de hacía unos años.

Nanny no llegaba, y como iban a cerrar, Lilo se quedó en el portal, jugando con "Trapos". Uno de sus ojos de botón se le había caído, y Penny había tenido la genial idea de sustituirlo por una chapa de botella. Ahora estaba mucho más guapa (para Lilo, para el resto de los mortales daba todavía más mal rollo). Aquel fatídico día de lluvia Jim podría recordarlo, fue en Septiembre, y él estaba en los Barrens. Se puso perdido al caerse al lodo y su madre le había obligado a quedarse en calzoncillos en la cocina mientras le lavaba toda la ropa.

Lilo tuvo que esperar mucho rato, y se mojó bastante. Nanny llegó derrapando con el coche media hora más tarde y la recogió, balbuceando excusas sin sentido. Lilo no dijo nada. No se encontraba bien. Cuando llegaron a casa estornudaba y tenía mocos. Nanny la llevó a la cama y le puso paños calientes para mejorarla, pero al día siguiente Lilo seguía encontrándose mal, y tenía fiebre. Como no tenía otra opción que trabajar Nanny consiguió que Madelaine hiciese turno de tarde y se quedase por la mañana cuidando a Lilo mientras ella iba a la empresa. Cuando regresó a las seis, Madelaine estaba muy preocupada, y Lilo no parecía ir a mejor.

-Nanny Pelekai. Es urgente-dijo en la recepción del hospital. La secretaria la miró con aburrimiento.

-Coja su turno y espere-murmuró, con asco.

El médico que les atendió fue bastante dulce, como suelen ser los pediatras, e incluso le regaló un caramelo a Lilo.

-Tiene un principio de infección pulmonar, claro-le explicó a Nanny mientras Lilo leía los libros de medicina avanzada con interés-por suerte se la hemos cogido a tiempo. Pero con que guarde unos días de reposo y tome este medicamento, mejorará.

-Oh, menos mal. Todo es culpa mía… si no se hubiera mojado-Nanny agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Créame Nanny, es usted la mejor madre que he visto. Y ni siquiera es su madre-el médico se encogió de hombros, simpático.

-Te quedarás en la cama hasta que mejores. Como mucho puedes ir al sofá a ver la tele-le dijo a Lilo ya en casa, mientras la arropaba con ocho mantas. La niña se tomó los tres medicamentos que el doctor le había mandado, y luego se acurrucó.

-¿Puedo leer un rato?-preguntó con voz débil.

-¿Tiene que ser ese libro?-Nanny señaló el libro "urología avanzada" que Lilo le había pedido prestado al doctor.

-Sip-contestó la niña, con cara de póker.

Nanny suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

Los siguientes días Nanny se los cogió de descanso para poder cuidar de Lilo. Solo sería hasta que se le pasase el trancazo, y además se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido. Por fin el domingo de la siguiente semana vio que la niña se encontraba en mejor estado, ya jugaba y corría por el piso persiguiendo a Aaron. Así que el lunes la mandó al colegio y volvió al trabajo.

-¡Vamos vamos… los zombies nos cogerán! ¡Van a comernos los sesos!-gritó Lilo corriendo en el patio del recreo mientras corría seguida de Penny. Su nueva e inseparable amiga no era tan rara como ella, pero le encantaba su modo de ser y su imaginación.

-¡Princesa Lilo corramos! ¡El palacio de diamantes se sumergirá en las aguas en cualquier momento! ¡Vamos!-Penny dio un salto tirando de su osito de peluche, Teddy y adelantando a Lilo-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Magia! ¡Hadas!-se paró al darse cuenta de que Lilo no la seguía-¿Princesa Lilo? ¿Lilo?-Penny se volvió para ver a su amiga retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, y luego perder el conocimiento. Penny dio un grito de horror y fue hacia Lilo, asustada. Afortunadamente el monitor del patio advirtió lo ocurrido enseguida, y corrió a donde estaba la niña, llevándola a la enfermería.

-¿Dónde está?-Nanny entró por la puerta principal del colegio, frenética, hasta llegar a la camilla de Lilo.

-No sé qué le ha podido pasar. No tiene fiebre… dice que le duele el pecho-explicó la enfermera, pasándole la mano por la frente, preocupada.

-Lo mejor será llevarla al hospital-le recomendó el monitor que la había recogido. Nanny asintió, asustada.

-Sí… sí vale… vamos-abrazó a Lilo, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tengo miedo Nanny-susurró, asustada-me duele mucho…

-Ssssssh, tranquila, tranquila Lilo, yo estoy contigo-Nanny la abrazó con fuerza-tranquila, estoy a tu lado…

Los pasillos del hospital eran fríos, y en algunos había cubos para recoger el agua que caía de las goteras. Lilo observó las puertas que iban atravesando memorizando cada uno de sus nombres mientras dos enfermeras la llevaban en una camilla. "Es una exageración la verdad-había comentado Madelaine al ver que subían a la niña en una camilla-en estos sitios te meten el miedo en el cuerpo".

-Por favor, avísenme en cuanto sepan algo. Tengo que saberlo-le dijo Nanny al doctor, que asintió con gravedad.

-Tranquila Nanny, hacemos lo que podemos-dijo, antes de marcharse.

-No, no lo hacen-Nanny se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala de espera. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, dándole calor con su cuerpo-Madelaine… ¿qué le pasa a Lilo?

-Tranquila-Madelaine le pasó un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas, y luego suspiró. Estaba perdiendo su tarde libre, pero Nanny la necesitaba.

Hicieron varias pruebas a Lilo, colocándole un arnés metálico y pasándola por una máquina de rayos X. En las primeras pruebas, las enfermeras fueron muy agradables, le cantaron cancioncillas y le dieron besitos. Pero conforme le hacían más y más, dejaron las bromas. Su rostro se ensombreció con una alarmante preocupación. Igual el pediatra, que observaba con una concentración absoluta las radiografías, meneando la cabeza y consultando libros virtuales de medicina avanzada. Lilo veía esto como si fuese un espectador externo, ajena a lo que ocurría, pero empezó a preocuparse más y más, sobre todo cuando otros tres doctores entraron en la sala y observaron sus pruebas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó a una de las enfermeras, que forzó una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla-Quiero ver a Nanny.

-Enseguida acabamos cielo-le dijo ella, nerviosa.

-No, quiero verla ahora-insistió Lilo. Se levantó de la camilla y fue hacia la puerta, pero la enfermera la sujetó.

-¡Estate quieta!-ordenó, agresiva. Lilo no se lo pensó-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-chilló la enfermera cuando la niña le clavó los dientes en la mano-¡SALVAJEEE!

-¡NANNNYYYYYY! ¡NANNY!-Lilo pataleó desesperada mientras otras dos enfermeras la sujetaban. Los médicos no las hicieron ni caso. Observaban las radiografías y susurraban, con voz grave.

-Dios mío…-el pediatra se secó el sudor de la frente-Dios…

En la sala de espera, Nanny escuchó los gritos de Lilo, y sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr por el pasillo de las pruebas.

-¡Espere, no puede pa…!-intentó frenarla una enfermera, pero ella la apartó de un empujón.

-¡Nanny!-la llamó Madelaine, que se había despertado de golpe. Llevaban cuatro horas en la salita.

-¡LILO! ¡LILO!-cuando Nanny entró en la sala, vio que se llevaban a la niña por otra puerta, hacia una enorme cabina donde se hacían las resonancias magnéticas. La puerta se cerró y Nanny no pudo abrirla-¡USTED!-se encaró al médico-¿Qué le han hecho?

Estaba furiosa, y harta de oír a su hermana llorar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la trataba mal? ¿Por qué todo el mundo hacía daño a Lilo? ¿No veían, como ella, lo especial que era? ¿Lo mucho que tenía en su interior? Pero ella también había hecho daño a Lilo…

A Nanny la rabia se le pasó al ver la expresión en los ojos del médico. El hombre lloraba, y parecía muy dolido.

-Oiga… ¿oiga, qué ocurre?-Nanny notó como si un puño invisible le agarrase el estómago y lo apretase con fuerza-¿qué es lo que pasa? Por favor… ¡POR FAVOR!

-Nanny… lo siento-el médico sollozó, mientras le pasaba unos análisis de las radiografías. Ella no entendía nada de medicina, menos el nivel de colesterol que tenía que bajar, pero aquello lo entendió al momento.

-"Tumor maligno"-lo repitió varias veces, incapaz de creerlo. En la imagen, los pulmones de la niña se veían ennegrecidos por una espantosa mancha. Nanny notó como le empezaban a temblar las piernas y las manos-no… no…

-Nanny… lo siento muchísimo…-el médico recogió los papeles y la miró con preocupación- es un tumor muy poco común… no hay terapia para tratarlo… y tampoco hay cura.

-No… no puede ser…-Nanny empezó a hiperventilar. Notaba como la cabeza le apretaba, como si estuviese a punto de estallar. Todo se le venía encima-no, no… ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!

Agarró al médico, haciéndole soltar las radiografías y le zarandeó.

-¡Tiene que haber una cura! ¡Vamos, dígamelo! ¡TIENE QUE HABERLA!-gritó, suplicante.

-¡Nanny!-Madelaine acababa de entrar, preocupada por los gritos.

-Nanny, no… lo siento… Nanny, por favor-el médico miró a sus colegas, que permanecían inmóviles sin saber que decir. Dos enfermeras se acercaron, decididas, y la cogieron de los brazos.

-Por favor, venga con nosotras-le dijeron, con una voz dulce pero implacable.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA! ¡NOPORFAVOR! ¡LILOOOO!-los gritos de Nanny resonaron en varias plantas, mientras las enfermeras luchaban con ella en una sala, y con su hermana en la otra. Nanny perdió tanto el control que tuvieron que pincharle un calmante que la tuvo aturdida durante tres horas. Permaneció ese tiempo mareada y dolorida, mientras el rostro de su hermana flotaba alrededor suyo, y varias voces la rodeaban. "Tumor maligno"… "no hay cura"… "nunca me alejaré de tu lado"… "Ohana significa familia"… "Lilo"…

-Familia significa… que estaremos siempre unidos-murmuró Nanny, bajo el efecto de la droga tranquilizante. Era el principio de la pesadilla.

…

-Nanny Pelekai. Creo que está en la cuarta planta-David esperó con paciencia mientras la aburrida recepcionista lo buscaba sin mucho interés.

-Exacto cariño. Pero yo no iría-le dijo, mirándole con desdén-hace mucho ruido esa.

David no contestó. Echó a correr a los ascensores, y fue por el pasillo a toda prisa, buscándola.

-Nanny… Nanny…-no sabía que iba a decirle. Llevaban casi un año sin hablar. Se le había hecho muy largo. Y ahora que por fin había vuelto decidido a solucionar las cosas… cuando Lucio se lo contó por el interfono, no se lo podía creer. El impacto fue tan brutal que tuvo que tumbarse y estuvo varios minutos sin habla, abrumado. La niña… la pequeña Lilo. Él la había enseñado a cantar, mientras tocaban juntos el ukelele. Él la había visto crecer. Dios, Nanny debía de estar al límite del colapso-¡NANNY!

La vio de casualidad, sentada sobre una cama de hospital en una acogedora sala de pacientes. Estaba sola. Llevaba aquel precioso vestido azul que a él tanto le gustaba. Era tan guapa. Y parecía tan… tan distante. Como si no se encontrase allí en aquel instante. Como si estuviese viajando lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Nanny regresó a la sala en el momento en que le escuchó llamar.

-¿David?-pestañeó, perpleja. Parecía incapaz de comprender. Pero él no la dio más tiempo. Se lanzó encima suyo y la abrazó con fuerza. Nanny permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando, y finalmente rompió a llorar. Se desmoronó en los brazos del chico, que la cogió de las manos e intentó sostenerla, angustiado.

-No, no, no llores…-la besó en la frente y le puso una mano en la barbilla, intentando tranquilizarla-estoy contigo… estoy contigo Nanny… todo saldrá bien…

-No, no es así-Nanny lloró desconsolada-se va a morir David. Se va a morir y no le queda tiempo. Nunca volveré a verlaaaah…

Nanny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de David, empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas. Él la achuchó con más fuerza todavía, y contuvo sus propias lágrimas. Quería tranquilizarla, decirle que nada malo iba a pasar. Pero es que sabía que no era así. Sabía que no era verdad. Lucio, que había ido al hospital el día anterior con algunos antiguos compañeros de trabajo de Nanny, se había enterado de todo, y se lo había contado con detalle. Era un tumor de rango 3. Inoperable. Incurable. La avanzada tecnología de Suburbia no conocía aún manera de curar aquello. Al menos no una que ellos pudieran permitirse.

-Debe de haber una forma-le dijo David a Lucio por el interfono. Él había llegado a Suburbia solo un día antes, y se había quedado muy desorientado al descubrir que Nanny ya no vivía en el piso que habían compartido. No es que no se lo esperase, porque sabía que ella trataría de pasar página. Él no había podido. La había recordado noche y día, todo el tiempo. Y ni siquiera había intentado olvidarla. La nostalgia de ella se había vuelto su sentimiento habitual.

-No hay ninguna forma-Lucio no exhibía su habitual taimada sonrisa. Se le notaba muy amargado. Él quería mucho a Nanny-no para gente como nosotros. En la zona blanca quizá… pero no aquí.

Eso le había dado a David una idea.

-¡Has vuelto!-la voz de Lilo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Él continuaba abrazado a Nanny, que levantó la cabeza nada más oír a su hermana, y fue a ella rápida como un rayo.

-¡Lilo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha dicho él?-le preguntó a la enfermera que la traía. Ella negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

-¿Le importa si hablamos fuera?-sugirió la enfermera. Pero Nanny no fue capaz. No quería volver a oírlo. Llevaba los últimos cuatro días en aquel hospital, peleando por Lilo. Exactamente igual que cuando había conseguido su custodia. El mismo sentimiento de miedo, de pérdida. Solo que mil veces peor.

-Lilo… Lilo-David no sabía que decirle. ¿Qué se le dice a una niña que sabe que va a morir? Es algo tan… absurdo.

-¡ "Trapos" te echaba de menos!-Lilo sacó su muñeca de trapo y se la pasó a David-Quiere que la abraces-especificó en tono confidente.

-Oh… ya-David abrazó a la muñeca, pero solo unos segundos. Luego abrazó a Lilo-Lilo… lo siento muchísimo.

Se refería a que se había enfadado con ella por las peleas que tenía con su hermana. A que nunca se la había tomado como una responsabilidad del todo, solo como el bebé simpático que amenizaba las tardes. Se refería a las veces en que se había enfadado con ella por interrumpirle en momentos íntimos con Nanny. Había tenido mucho tiempo como para pensarlo. Él había sido un inmaduro, y Nanny había tenido que ser fuerte por los dos. No volvería a permitirlo.

Lilo entendió lo que el joven quería decirle.

-Yo también lo siento-susurró en su oído. David sonrió enternecido, y la besó. Observándola, la vio más pálida que de costumbre, y con unas extrañas arrugas en el rostro. El dolor había hecho mella en Lilo. No estaba bien.

-Lilo… voy a arreglar esto-dijo con voz trémula.

-¿Recibiste la carta de Nanny, no? La señora de correos no parecía muy de fiar-comentó Lilo, indiferente. Al contrario que ellos dos, ella se mostraba jovial y despreocupada. Era muy extraño.

-Sí, claro-David no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había reído mucho al leerla. Claro que entonces no sabía que Lilo estaba sufriendo una enfermedad grave. Sacó la carta, que desprendió un poco de purpurina por el suelo.

Nanny miró la carta pasmada, y luego la cogió y la leyó, atónita. Al terminarla se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran llorar. Lilo se la había enviado para arreglar las cosas. Oh, en cualquier otra situación se habría muerto de vergüenza. Lo que hubiese dado por que eso fuera así…

David, que ya había tenido a su hermano mayor enfermo y sabía lo que había que hacer en estos casos, optó por llevar una conversación desenfadada, viendo que Lilo también se esforzaba por parecer contenta y la situación ya era suficientemente dramática. Si se dejaban llevar por el miedo y la tristeza, lo más probable es que Nanny sufriese un infarto, y la niña también.

-Veo que tienes una tele ¿ponen los cortos de Mickey?-preguntó sentándose al lado de Lilo y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

-Sí, aunque mis favoritos son los de Donald. Tiene muy buen humor-respondió Lilo sonriente. David rió, y luego intentó imitar al pato-eh, Nanny sabía hacerlo-recordó Lilo-se te daba muy bien imitar a Donald.

-Es verdad-recordó David. Nanny le miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Quería pensar muchas cosas sobre él, pero solo podía sentir algo al respecto en aquel momento. Agradecimiento. Después de todo lo pasado había vuelto con ella. Y cuando más le necesitaba. Todo lo pasado le importaba ya muy poco.

Nanny se pasó un buen rato en el baño llorando, mientras David jugaba con Lilo al parchís y las cartas, y cantaba canciones con "Trapos" y una guitarra que les facilitó el hospital. Luego les fue a visitar Madelaine, y también Bop, la antigua amiga de Nanny. Sarah Hawkins no se había enterado todavía de la desgracia, nadie se lo dijo hasta una semana más tarde.

Por la noche, Lilo se quedó dormida. El pediatra le había inoculado un líquido calmante para facilitarle el sueño. Nanny se quedó velándola, mirándola con ojos llorosos, mientras David bajaba a la cafetería y se pedía algo. Le subió a la chica unos sándwiches. Estaba seguro de que ella llevaba los últimos cuatro días sin comer.

-Cuando me fui… no dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo día-dijo con voz ronca, mientras Nanny comía-lo siento Nanny. No te merezco.

-No digas tonterías-Nanny hablaba con voz muy débil, mientras masticaba un trozo de su sándwich. Apenas había luz en la habitación, salvo una lámpara en la mesilla de Lilo, que lo iluminaba todo con una extraña luz anaranjada-yo tengo la culpa. No he sabido cuidar de ella. Ni de ti. Soy una idiota-las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. David se las limpió, dejando a un lado su comida y acercándose a ella.

-Nanny… -la miró con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad-no he conocido… ni conoceré… nunca… a una persona mejor que tú. Eres maravillosa… te quiero.

Nanny tembló un poco pero se resistió a llorar de nuevo.

-David, tienes que irte, ella va a morir y yo no podré sobrevivir a eso-dijo. David la miró, impactado-vete ahora, y olvídame, por favor. Porque ya nunca podremos estar juntos. Ya no nos queda nada.

-No… Nanny-David tembló y la abrazó, acongojado. Aquellos años juntos, en el piso, siendo tan felices… todo eso era polvo, quedaba atrás-Nanny… yo lo arreglaré… lo arreglaré Nanny… te lo juro-se convenció cada vez más mientras lo decía.

-No digas eso por favor, no es cierto-balbuceó ella, sin fuerzas.

-Lo haré. Confía en mí-David la besó y ya no dijo nada más. Se quedaron en el sofá de la estancia, abrazados, con Lilo a su lado, profundamente dormida. Ninguno de los dos durmió, y Nanny se levantó varias veces para ver a Lilo, queriendo captar hasta la última partícula de su queridísima hermana. David solo pensó en maneras de solucionarlo. Y rezó, rezó mucho rato.

…

-El doctor Dawson-indicó David-es cirujano, creo.

-Sí, claro-la recepcionista, una mujer regordeta pero de aspecto amable llamada Genoveve consultó en la computadora, y luego le miró con una cálida sonriendo-está en su despacho, vigesimocuarta planta.

-Gracias-David se marchó corriendo. Llegaba tarde, aunque no era lo que pretendía. Esquivó a un enfermero que llevaba un carro con las bolsas de sueros, y luego subió escaleras arriba. No podía permitirse esperar un ascensor. Había tenido que luchar mucho por aquella cita. Tenía que llegar a tiempo como fuera, antes de que el doctor se marchase-Venga vamos… ¡vamos!-subió las escaleras a todo correr. Solo eran veinticuatro pisos. ¡No iban a detenerlo!

Los hospitales de la zona blanca eran muy distintos a los que de la zona roja, a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Estaban mucho más limpios, tanto que parecían irreales: el suelo estaba reluciente, y todo, paredes, techos, cortinas, era de un blanco puro, marfil. Había también muchas plantas, aunque David sabía que eran de plástico, por si había posibles alérgicos. Sin embargo, la hermosa decoración y el muy cuidado servicio les daban un aspecto de santuario. Cualquiera aceptaría ponerse enfermo para ir a parar a un lugar como ese. Comparado con la porquería de salas de espera de la zona roja: los asientos se iban moviendo en fila hacia una puerta, y cuando la tuya llegaba, te tocaba levantarte e ir a ver al médico. Una especie de tiovivo de la desesperación.

David subió los últimos dos pisos jadeando. Estaba muy en forma, pero llevaba corriendo desde la parada del endobús, y había ido más rápido que en toda su vida. Justo hoy tenía que haber una avería en las vías. Había estado una hora entera atrapado en el endobús con una masa enfurecida de gente descontenta, y casi s ele había salido el corazón del pecho. No podía fallarlas. Confiaban en él. Y esa era su última esperanza.

-¿Y cómo es que sigues en el despacho? Creía que los viernes no tenías cita-comentó la voz de Básil con aburrimiento.

-Sí, lo sé Básil, es cierto-el doctor Dawson se encontraba sentado en su despacho, moviendo el cable del interfono entre sus dedos, entretenido-Pero verás…

-No, no, no. Déjame adivinarlo-le cortó Básil-sí, ejem, a ver… te han concertado una cita especial. Alguien de la zona roja.

-Pero… ¿pero cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó Dawson, perplejo.

-Elemental, querido Dawson-replicó Básil con suficiencia-ya lo has hecho otras veces. Eres demasiado bueno. Siempre terminas por ceder en estos asuntos…

Dawson sabía a lo que se refería Básil: ya había accedido antes, efectivamente, a otras peticiones similares. Familias desesperadas de la zona roja habían acudido a buscar su ayuda, un médico rico y respetable como él, que pudiera ayudarles. No es que Dawson no quisiera, claro que no. Pero sabía lo que pasaba en aquellos casos. Los que acudían en su ayuda carecían de recursos, y él era su única esperanza. Para alguien tan bondadoso y generoso como Dawson, que tenía un inmaculado expediente de servicio al cuerpo médico, era imposible no aceptar.

-De todas formas Básil, me parece que esta vez no será así-comentó Dawson observando la foto de él con Básil y su hermana que tenía sobre el despacho-no parece que vaya a venir…

-¡PERDÓN! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, discúlpenme!-David irrumpió en el despacho como una tromba, tropezándose en el suelo y agarrándose al asiento que estaba frente a Dawson para no caer-¡disculpe!

-Cuidado joven-Dawson le miró alarmado. Escuchó a Básil reír al otro lado de la línea y chistó, molesto. A su amigo le encantaba burlarse de sus problemas. Nada le divertía más-bueno Básil, te llamaré luego… acaba de llegar.

-Ya…-Básil soltó una risita-mejor ven a verme…. Tengo que enseñarte con lo que ando.

-Miedo me das-Dawson colgó finalmente y observó a David, que se había sentado en la silla y jadeaba, SUDOROSO-¿quiere que le traiga algo?-preguntó amablemente.

-No… no, gracias… yo-David trató de serenarse respirando profundamente hasta conseguir recuperar el habla-yo… quisiera… quisiera…

-Tranquilo. No me voy a marchar-Dawson se movió un poco en su silla giratoria observando al joven. Parecía muy angustiado. "Ayayayay, viejo… a dónde nos vamos a meter esta vez"-pensó para sí, intrigado.

-Yo… quisiera pedirle ayuda… me han hablado muy bien de usted-David se echó el cabello pegado a la frente hacia atrás, y miró a Dawson con súplica. El doctor ya conocía esa mirada. Pero aquella vez no sería suficiente. Los directores del hospital habían sido muy claros: basta de operaciones fuera del hospital. O eran pagadas, o nada. Y ese chico no podría pagarla. Seguro.

-¿Por qué no me cuenta qué le ocurre? Aunque no le garantizo poder ayudarle-Dawson sonrió afablemente, y David asintió lentamente-¿cómo se llama?

-David… David Kawena-respondió el chico.

-Oh, mi tocayo. Yo soy el doctor David Dawson-respondió el ratónido en tono divertido. David volvió a asentir lentamente, aunque a él no parecía divertirle. Dawson carraspeó, algo cortado. Debía ser más respetuoso, la situación para aquel chico era muy seria, no había ido hasta él para nada-bueno… pues dígame David… ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

El chico reaccionó como si hubiesen accionado un resorte en su interior. Se acercó más al doctor, y extendió sus manos, suplicante.

-Necesitamos su ayuda señor Dawson… doctor-explicó con presteza-es mi novia… bueno, la hermana de mi novia… Lilo. Está muy enferma. ¡Solo es una niña!

-¿Una niña?-Dawson notó un nudo en el estómago al escuchar aquello. Ya empezaban. Quería negarse, pero sabía que no iba a poder.

-¡Solo tiene diez años!-exclamó David, desesperado-Y donde vivimos no pueden hacer nada…

-Yo tampoco puedo. Mis superiores ya me han advertido de que no puedo volver a operar a ningún paciente que no pague. La sanidad privada es así-explicó Dawson, angustiado. Una niña de diez años… no, no pintaba nada bien.

-Usted no lo entiende. Le daremos todo lo que tenemos. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Es…-David tragó saliva-es un tumor de cuarto grado. Los médicos la dan por perdida.

Dawson se quedó de piedra. ¿Un tumor de cuarto grado? Eran inoperables. Al menos la mayoría. Cielos.

-Un tumor de cuarto grado… en una niña-ahora era Dawson el que sudaba. David le miró muy serio.

-Ellos no quieren hacer nada, porque solo ven una pérdida de dinero, pero hay una posibilidad de salvarla…. si la opera… un buen cirujano-las miradas de ambos se quedaron fijas la una en la otra. Reinó un largo silencio, en el que David solo pudo escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se lo había jugado todo en su última carta.

-Escuche… yo ya soy muy mayor… me quedan cinco años para jubilarme…-explicó Dawson, que estaba muy nervioso.

-Entonces qué más le dará que le llamen la atención una vez más. Usted es rico. Ya tiene su vida hecha-David se levantó y se acercó tanto a Dawson que sus narices se rozaron. Su mirada era ahora de furia, pero temblaba un poco-es una niña… solo es una niña… por favor.

-Oh Dios mío… cielos…-tartamudeó Dawson, sin saber que responder-no sé qué decir…

-Pues yo sí lo sé-intervino una voz. Era Yesss, la directora del hospital. Joven y atrevida, tenía mucha ambición, y muy poca paciencia para los clientes difíciles. Tampoco le caía bien Dawson-dirás que no. Este hospital se mantiene con el dinero del contribuyente. Este chico no tiene dinero. No es contribuyente.

David la miró indefenso. Les había pillado aquella buitre, y ahora solo podía presionar para convencer a Dawson.

-Les daremos todo lo que tenemos. En serio, todo. Solo es una niña… -miró a Dawson, suplicante-por favor, le necesitamos, doctor.

-Deja de hacer chantajes-le cortó Yesss, furiosa-un cáncer de cuarto grado es inoperable, despedíos de la niña y a otra cosa.

-¿Cómo?-David notó como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, enfadado. ¿De qué iba esa tía? Los médicos veían morir a tantos pacientes al día que estaban insensibilizados. Pero aquello era cruel. Dominándose a sí mismo, volvió a lo importante, que era convencer a Dawson. Por lo que veía, el doctor era un buenazo, y le tenía arrinconado-Doctor Dawson, yo le estaría eternamente agradecido si…

-Bueno basta ya, esto es lo último. ¡Seguridad!-gritó Yesss impaciente.

-¡No, espere! ¡Espere, podemos hacer un trato! ¡Trabajaré para ustedes… gratis!-insistió David, a la desesperada.

-Ja, ya tengo gente que lo hace. Fuera, basura…. ¡SEGURIDAD!-dos enormes guardias albinos entraron de golpe y agarraron al chico sin dejarle ni un instante para defenderse. David miró a Dawson como pudo, pues el segurata le sujetaba del cuello.

-¡Doctor, por favor! ¡Le necesitamos…. Lilo le necesita!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Yesss puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo un gesto para que lo sacaran.

-No quiero que tenga más citas de este tipo-le dijo a Dawson, severa.

-Perdone, pero yo puedo hacer lo que quiera…-empezó el doctor, ofendido, pero la mirada de la directora le hizo encogerse-sí… vale… de acuerdo.

Yesss salió de la sala y Dawson se dejó caer en su asiento, hundido. "Bruja"-pensó. Le tenía tan controlado que no había tardado nada en intervenir en su reunión. Aquella mujer era una manipuladora compulsiva. Observó la foto con Básil y su hermana. ¿Qué haría su amigo en una situación así? El doctor sonrió lentamente, pícaro. Desobedecería, estaba claro.

-¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico!-pidió David. Yesss soltó una risita burlona, mientras los seguratas le sujetaban, llevándolo por uno de los largos pasillos blancos. La directora, de pelo y piel teñidos de azul, se acercó a David y le agarró el pene a través de su pantalón.

-¿Follamos?-le preguntó, descarada.

-¿Q… qué?-preguntó David, incrédulo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te podrías venir conmigo. Déjate de chorradas-sugirió, poniendo morritos y mirándole expectante.

-Pues no-contestó David, aún incapaz de creerlo. Yesss sonrió malvadamente y haciendo un gesto hizo que lo metieran en el ascensor. David bajo los siguientes pisos incapaz de creerlo. ¿Qué clase de sitio era aquel? Observó los largos corredores del hospital, con sus ventanas de cristales azulados, y sus inmaculadas paredes blancas. Los enfermos iban en sillas de ruedas o acompañados por enfermeras, pero parecían muy saludables. En la zona roja, los enfermos tenían una tonalidad verdosa o grisácea en la piel, muchas veces heridas y llagas, y languidecían en los rincones. Aquí, les sobraba el lujo. No era justo. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Los guardias lo echaron a la calle, y advirtieron a los que vigilaban en la entrada que no les dejase pasar. David se quedó en el suelo. Estaba en shock. Aquella había sido su última oportunidad. Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, Dawson era el único médico en toda Suburbia que podía haberle ayudado. Pero las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

-¡NO!-David corrió a la entrada del hospital decidido a entrar de nuevo, pero los de seguridad le dieron una paliza y lo echaron, esta vez a un contenedor de la basura en una de las calles colindantes. El chico se quedó tendido entre los desperdicios, con la boca sangrante, temblando. En aquel momento tenía la mente en blanco.

-¡Psssss!-David levantó la cabeza lentamente al escucharlo. Era Dawson. Se asomaba desde una oscura esquina del callejón, y parecía apurado. Llevaba una gabardina y un bombín que le ocultaba el regordete rostro-¡Psssst, David, venga aquí!

-¡Doctor!-David se cayó del contenedor al verle, raspándose las rodillas. Se incorporó de golpe y corrió hasta Dawson, abrazándolo-¡Va a ayudarnos! ¡VA A AYUDARNOS!

-¡Sssssssh, no lo grite!-le advirtió Dawson. Luego miró a un lado y a otro-esa mujer… está loca.

-¿Le despediría?-inquirió David.

-Eso no me importa, pero intentaría evitar a toda costa que les ayudara. Es una enferma. De libro, se lo aseguro-aclaró. Luego le llevó a una zona cubierta, y le pasó una tarjeta personal-este es el número de mi casa. No me llame al despacho, ella controla las llamadas y seguro que nos escucha. ¿En qué hospital está ella?

-Va a ayudarnos-repitió David, incapaz de creerlo-nos ayudará…

-Sí, sí, les ayudaré, pero dígame… ¿en qué hospital está?-preguntó Dawson, impaciente-nos estamos jugando mucho en esto.

-En el hospital de Creedens. Está en la zona norte-respondió el chico. Dawson reflexionó durante unos instantes.

-Tendrán que sacarla de allí. Si aparezco, los médicos podrían dar parte. Llévenla de vuelta a su casa, y yo iré a verla allí-dijo.

-Pero… no nos darán el alta-replicó David, nada convencido.

-Tonterías. Ellos ya la dan por perdida, preferirán que se la lleven a tenerla allí hasta su muerte-David palideció-Perdone si he sido un poco drástico-se disculpó al instante Dawson-pero el tiempo apremia. Llévensela, y este viernes yo iré a verla. Me la llevaré y la operaré, y si Dios quiere para el lunes estará fuera de peligro.

-Pero… ¿es…está seguro?-David parpadeó, perplejo.

-Claro. Un tumor de cuarto grado puede operarse si se ataja a tiempo y el paciente es joven-explicó Dawson, pasándose la lengua por sus labios resecos-lo que ocurre es que es algo… extremadamente caro…. Gastaré todos mis ahorros…. Puede que más.

-Le daremos todo lo que tenemos-dijo David, muy serio- no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, póngame a prueba.

-Cielos, no-Dawson sonrió con tristeza-un médico tiene la obligación de salvar vidas. De poner las de los otros por encima de la suya. El dinero es lo de menos-le dio unas palmaditas a David, y le indicó la salida del callejón-ténganla lista para el viernes. Yo lo prepararé todo.

A lo que Dawson se refería era a su quirófano especial. El doctor tenía una sala privada de operaciones en el edificio en el que residía, la había comprado hacía años con su socio, el señor McBadger. Tras la muerte de McBadger, solo el buen doctor y Básil, su mejor amigo, tenían conocimiento de la existencia de esta sala. Ni siquiera Yesss había llegado a descubrirla, aunque lo sospechaba.

David volvió al hospital de Creedens con Nanny y Lilo para darles la buena noticia. Ambas le abrazaron y besaron agradecidas, pero para David nada tuvo comparación a ver a Nanny sonreír por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado. La joven estaba tan contenta que estalló en carcajadas, llorando y riendo a la vez.

-Te quiero Nanny-David la besó en el cuello, llorando de emoción-te amo.

-Y yo-Nanny derramó gruesas lágrimas de emoción, mientras David la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos-te amo David.

-No mires "Trapos". No es para menores-dijo Lilo, moviendo a su tétrica muñeca. David y Nanny rieron.

Todo sucedió como el buen doctor Dawson había dispuesto: los médicos no se resistieron a que Lilo abandonase el hospital; veían a la niña condenada, y preferían no verla y tener que soportar los gritos de Nanny cuando llegase su hora. El martes ya estaban en el piso de David, que las trató como a un par de reinas. El chico apenas dormía, porque se recorría Suburbia para ir a ver a Dawson y el quirófano que tenía preparado. El ratónido había conseguido dos enfermeros voluntarios de otros hospitales muy alejados del suyo (para evitar las sospechas de Yesss) y estaba reuniendo todo el equipo necesario. David le llevó unas fotos de Lilo para que viese como era físicamente. Dawson no pudo contener unas lágrimas al verla sentada junto a Nanny en la playa, y David tampoco pudo. Se juró a sí mismo que si todo aquello salía bien, volverían a irse a vivir a la playa, para siempre.

-¿Me sacará los pulmones?-preguntó Lilo a su hermana la noche del jueves, mientras descansaban en la terraza. El dolor impedía a la niña dormir, así que Nanny pasaba las noches en vela con ella. David necesitaba dormir para reponer fuerzas, pero también estaba pendiente por si necesitaban algo.

-No-Nanny la acarició el cabello con tristeza-no te hará ningún daño.

-A lo mejor adquiero superpoderes-se aventuró la niña, moviendo las flores de la terraza-o veo el cielo. El Kapu dice que en el cielo siempre se baila hula. Es una especie de playa de nubes. ¿Es verdad?

-Pues… no lo sé-Nanny contuvo las lágrimas. Las últimas semanas habían sido las peores de su vida. Había llorado tantísimo que había estado cerca de la deshidratación. La tristeza, el dolor que sentía eran tan desgarradores que ahora que la esperanza había regresado con aquel tenue rayo de luz, apenas podía creer que fuese cierto. Pensaba abrazar hasta descoyuntar al doctor Dawson cuando lo conociera. Aquel tipo era ahora mismo un Dios para ella. Él único ser capaz de devolverle la esperanza.

-Tal vez vea a papá y a mamá-susurró Lilo, observando su reflejo en un cristal-al fin los conocería.

-Lilo… para, por favor-Nanny empezó a llorar de nuevo. La niña sabía que aquello hacía daño a su hermana, pero necesitaba decirlo. Nunca hablaban de papá y mamá. Ella solo veía fotos de ellos. Quería conocerlos. Abrazarlos. Tal vez muriendo podría hacerlo. A fin de cuentas el mundo tampoco parecía hecho para ella: en el cole nadie la quería, y siempre estaba metida en líos. A lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer es morirse. Nanny y David no volverían a pelearse más.

-Si me muero… si me muero todo sería mejor-dijo Lilo. Su reflejo le devolvía su inexpresiva mirada. Ella no quería decir eso. Pero tenía miedo. Y no conocía otro modo de liberarlo.

-¡Lilo!-Nanny se apartó de ella, enfadada-¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Sin mí nunca os habrías peleado! ¡Sin mí serías feliz! ¡Ojalá me hubiese muerto en vez de papá y mamá! -Nanny le dio un tortazo. No quería hacerlo, pero ella también estaba muy asustada, y le salió solo. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo así. Nunca la había pegado. Lilo se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y luego echó a correr a su cuarto, encerrándose. Nanny se echó a llorar de nuevo, desconsolada, pero lo hizo en silencio, para no despertar a David. Observó el cielo, con los ojos brillantes, y vio las estrellas. Normalmente la polución no dejaba verlas, pero aquella noche parecía un poco más despejada. A lo mejor no eran estrellas, solo autovolantes de alto nivel o robots, pero a ella le dio igual.

-Papá… mamá-susurró, apoyándose en el balcón-yo… yo no puedo seguir sin vosotros. Creía que sí, pero no. Por favor…-apenas podía hablar, le temblaban los labios muchísimo-por favor, ayudad a Lilo. Ayudadla para que se cure… y yo la cuidaré siempre…. La haré la niña más feliz. Nunca me separaré de ella. Pero por favor… por favor, dejadla a mi lado… por favor…. Oh, os echo de menosss…

Nanny lloró mucho rato observando las luces del cielo, mientras en la calle apenas se escuchaban ruidos. La casa de David estaba en una buena zona, para ser un barrio paupérrimo.

Entonces recordó algo. Algo que nunca había olvidado, pero que estaba aparcado en su memoria desde mucho tiempo atrás. Mamá en la tumbona, al calor de las antorchas, y papá en el suelo, tocando su vieja guitarra. Mamá cogió una de esas flores rosas tan bonitas del jardín, y se la puso en la mano…. ¿cómo era la canción?

…

-Lilo…-Nanny entró en el cuarto donde estaba la niña, y avanzó hacia ella-ven.

La pequeña vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente la siguió hasta la terraza. Nanny había cogido dos flores de las pantas de David, las más bonitas que encontró. Venían de la costa, a David le gustaba cultivarlas como un recuerdo de su madre.

-Cógelas-Nanny puso una flor en cada mano de Lilo, y luego le hizo cerrarlas. Después ella también cerró las manos, encima de las suyas, y las apretó con fuerza. Nanny cerró los ojos, y por unos instantes sintió a su madre también. La música de papá en la guitarra resonó en su cabeza.

 _Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe_ _  
_ _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_ _  
_ _Te abrazo hoy_ _  
_ _A hoʻi aʻe au_ _  
_ _Hasta que te vuelva a ver…_

 _Hasta que te vuelva a ver._

-Te quiero Nanny-susurró Lilo, llorando-lo siento…

-Ohana significa familia-dijo Nanny, sin abrir los ojos-y familia significa…

-…que estaremos siempre unidos-terminó Lilo, sonriendo.

David también sonrió, escuchándolas desde el pasillo, y luego vio como ambas se quedaban dormidas casi al momento.

El subconsciente de Nanny flotó por el cielo, lejos de la putrefacta contaminación de Suburbia, y de los delirios mortales, y llevando a Lilo en brazos, voló entre las nubes y las estrellas a un lugar lejano, quizás a dónde estaban sus padres, esperándolas, y bailaron juntos toda la noche. Solo la luna fue testigo de la belleza de un momento que jamás existió, pero que a la vez fue lo más real en su vida.

Luego todo salió mal.

El viernes por la tarde, Lilo estaba muy nerviosa esperando la llegada del doctor Dawson, que por fin la vería. La niña se retorcía las manos impaciente, abrazada a "Trapos". Nanny también estaba de los nervios, más incluso que la niña, y terminó por tirar la pecera de David, casi acabando con Pato, su pez.

-¡Casi lo mato! Dios, David lo siento muchísimo-Nanny llenó la bañera de agua y arrojó allí a Pato. Lilo le llevó crema de cacahuete, para que se la comiera.

-Tranquilízate Nanny, todo saldrá bien, de verdad-David la besó en la frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo-él ya viene…. Todo ha terminado.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no sale bien?-Nanny miró a David asustada-¿y si algo sale mal? Tengo tanto miedo…

-No lo tengas. Yo estoy aquí. Y a Lilo no le pasará nada-David intentó disimular su propia preocupación, repitiéndoselo-todo saldrá bien… todo irá bien.

-Oh David… no podría soportarlo… no podría-Nanny rompió a llorar. Nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido que Lilo les estaba escuchando. La niña estaba tan asustada y se encontraba tan mal que al ver a su hermana llorando de nuevo, no pudo soportarlo. Algo en su cabeza le decía que la culpa era suya. Algo en su alma la torturaba por la imagen destrozada de Nanny. Y entonces entendió algo. Su hermana nunca sería feliz con ella en medio. Nunca podría estar con David, nunca llegaría a nada, porque ella se interponía.

Lilo no supo cómo, ni por qué, pero segundos más tarde estaba en el ascensor, bajándose en el portal. Abrió la puerta y echó a correr calle abajo. No sabía de qué huía, no sabía por qué lo hacía. O puede que lo supiera muy bien…

-¿Lilo? Lilo, cielo-Nanny cruzó el pasillo buscándola, cuando vio la puerta de la entrada abierta. La reacción fue instantánea. No hizo falta ni medio segundo-¡LILO! ¡LILO!-Empezó a golpear el botón del ascensor, pero al ver que no bajaba, corrió escaleras abajo-¡LILO! ¡LILOOOOOO!

-¿Nanny?-David se asomó por la puerta mientras ella ya estaba cinco pisos más abajo-¡NANNY!-el también lo comprendió al momento. Justo cuando el ascensor llegaba a su planta-¡LILO!

Lilo corría por la calle asustada. La gente con la que se cruzó no la hizo ni caso. Si hubiesen sabido toda su historia, la enfermedad que padecía y lo que iba a sucederle, tampoco se hubiesen parado.

-Sigh…-Lilo empezó a llorar sin saber por qué, y cuando llegó al cruce de la calle no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Un autovolante estuvo a punto de atropellarla. Volvió a la acera y esperó a que se pusiera verde. Cuando por fin se cambió el disco, empezó a cruzar.

-¡LILO! ¡LILO!-Nanny se asomó por la esquina de la avenida y al verla, unos cien metros más lejos, corrió hacia ella desesperada. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Ese hubiera sido el final.

Jim, seguido de tres coches de policía, apareció tan de repente que nadie lo vio venir, y él tampoco había visto a la niña. Lilo y él se miraron unos segundos, justo para que el chico frenase de golpe. Entonces los coches de detrás chocaron, Jim salió volando por los aires y se estampó como un dardo contra la ventana de un camión cisterna al otro extremo de la calle, empapándola de sangre. El camión derrapó y se chocó contra los coches de atrás. Hubo unos segundos de silencio tras el ruido infernal de los mecanismos de los coches girando. Y luego una explosión. Dos autovolantes que iban detrás del camión saltaron por los aires. Uno era el de una anciana abuelita que volvía de hacer la compra. El otro era el del doctor Dawson. La muerte fue instantánea.

-Lilo…-Nanny vio a su hermana, rodeada del fuego de los coches y el humo, paralizada, con los ojos como platos.

-Nanny…-Lilo giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su hermana, y luego comenzó a llorar. Nanny fue corriendo hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, David observaba la escena desolado, al lado de los policías.

-Joder…-dijo uno de ellos. El cadáver de Jim continuaba estampado en el parabrisas del calcinado camión. Pero instantes después desapareció. Y también su recuerdo de la memoria de todos los presentes. En la mente de los policías quedó la imagen de un desconocido totalmente cubierto que les había robado la moto, y luego había conseguido escapar. Pero Jim desapareció en aquel momento. Fue porque logró sobrevivir a la misión de Gantz. El doctor Dawson no tuvo tanta suerte… fue el propio David quien encontró su cadáver, en su coche, carbonizado. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, horrorizado.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?-gimoteó, dejándose caer en el suelo. Ahora era él quien se había derrumbado.

Los últimos días, mientras Aladdín buscaba trabajo en la MTV, Merlín exponía su teoría al consejo de magos y Jim intentaba tener sexo con Ariel, Lilo regresó al hospital, donde le administraron paliativos para sufrir menos dolor, y la sedaron. Nanny se quedó a su lado hasta el último momento, y David también, aunque estaba tan destrozado que tuvo que tomarse una dosis de droga propiciada por el doctor para aguantar.

Nanny le leyó a Lilo su cuento favorito, "el Patito Feo". Cantaron juntas algunas canciones de hula, y las que les gustaban de la radio. Luego estuvieron un rato en silencio, dándose la mano. Lilo la pidió un beso.

-Te quiero mucho-susurró Nanny, besándola en su regordeta mejilla con cariño. Las lágrimas le resbalaban, pero Lilo no podía verlas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía incapaz de abrirlos.

Nanny agarró su manita, cálida y suave, con fuerza. La acarició un rato, hasta que sintió como esta se quedaba inerte, y Lilo respiraba con pesadez, hasta quedarse en silencio. Y entonces todo terminó.

Nanny se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de su hermana, que parecía profundamente dormida, y comenzó a llorar, pero no descontrolada, como otras veces, si no con mucha lentitud. Abrazó el cuerpo de su niña, de aquel bebé inocente que tanto había sufrido sin ningún motivo, y por el que ella tanto había luchado, y se quedó a su lado, aun llorando, mientras las enfermeras entraban y desenchufaban el suero. David, que había tenido que ir al baño a vomitar, entró y las vio allí, y notando como las lágrimas volvían también a sus ojos, se quedó mirándolas incapaz de hacer nada.

-Lilo…snif…-Nanny se llevó las manos a la cara, con profunda amargura. No podría perdonarse aquello nunca. Jamás.

A su lado pasó las siguientes horas, negándose a abandonar la sala, mientras cerraba los ojos y soñaba que estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, con Lilo, y sus padres, en la playa. Bailando hula. Olvidando el dolor junto a las olas del mar.

* * *

Cuando Lilo terminó su relato, Jim se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de vomitar. Le hubiera gustado borrar aquella confesión de su memoria, o no haberla escuchado jamás. Nada en su vida le había provocado una tristeza como la que estaba sintiendo. Un torbellino de ideas lo había atrapado en su vórtice, y le estaba consumiendo. Nanny… David… el doctor Dawson…

-Sé que es culpa mía…-Lilo no mudó su expresión ausente, pero Jim notó la tristeza en su mirada-¿podré volver…?

-Yo…-Jim retrocedió, chocándose con los tubos metálicos de la pared-no sé…

No pudo soportarlo más. Aquel sentimiento de impotencia le estaba matando. Él era el verdadero culpable de todo aquello. ¿Cómo podría ni siquiera mirarla a la cara? Aquello no podía estar pasando. Salió a la cubierta notando que se ahogaba, y se asomó por la barandilla de estribor, boqueando.

-Joder…. No…-le temblaban las manos, y le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba calmarse. "Vas a morir Jim-resonó una voz en su cabeza-vas a morir hoy, y esa niña también. Y todo será culpa tuya". Quiso dar un grito, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que el hombre-topo y el del bigote le miraban.

Jim vio su reflejo en el agua. Encima de él podían verse las estrellas. Algunas brillaban mucho, y otras apenas eran un parpadeo sutil en la lejanía. Uno de los primeros datos que Jim había aprendido de pequeño y que le había impresionado era que las estrellas pueden haberse extinguido hace siglos, pero al estar a tantos años luz de distancia, su brillo sigue llegando a nuestros ojos hasta mucho después de que estas hayan desaparecido. Aquel recuerdo le vino a la memoria repentinamente, y por un momento no pensó en otra cosa. ¿Hacía cuanto no pensaba en eso…? ¿Importaba acaso?

"Basta, por favor…. Acábate ya"-pensó para sus adentros. No sabía a quién le hablaba. Pero sabía que aquello era más de lo que podría soportar.

 _Ohana significa familia._

El barco avanzaba a gran velocidad en medio de la noche. Los elevadores magnéticos lo hacían levitar por encima del mar. Aun así el mar se agitaba a su paso, por la brisa gravitatoria que levantaba. Podrían haberse elevado más e incluso superar las nubes, pero la energía no estaba para derrocharse, y podían detectarlo. En aquellos momentos debían estar emitiendo una orden en el puerto para darles caza.

-Así que… ¿cuál es su plan, general?-Amelia dejó el timón y le miró sonriendo, taimada. Helga acababa de bajar con Vinny y Molière a revisar la munición de la armería, así que no podía oírlos.

-No hay plan-Rourke sonrió, sin dejarse avasallar-adaptarse. Sobrevivir.

-Enviaste a esos hombres a una muerte segura para salvar tú trasero. Eres un cobarde. Y un mal soldado-le insultó Amelia, desafiante. La capitana felina permaneció enfrente suyo con los brazos en jarras, no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Pero Rourke ni se inmutó. No iba a darle el placer de ver que le molestaba-y pienso decírselo.

-Oh, Amelia-Rourke rió, frotándose los ojos con fingido cansancio, como si ella le aburriese. En realidad, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado. Si tenía que actuar, lo haría al momento. Y sus dedos rozaban aquella extraña arma de luz. Como ella se pusiese molesta, él pasaría a la acción. Se desharía de la felina sin que nadie se enterara-estamos en una situación excepcional. Creo que ahora no podemos permitirnos dividirnos.

-No me fío de ti. Solo es eso-respondió Amelia, sonriendo con malicia-Eres un mentiroso. Y un pésimo líder. Y un asesino…

-¿Quieres cortar de una vez? ¿Vas a hacerme sentir mal, crees que voy a llorar?-Rourke movió las manos con un gesto de desdén-hazte un favor y cierra la boca. Aún tengo que preguntarle a ese chico cuantas veces te lo tiraste antes de que entendiera la verdad, maldita zorra.

Para satisfacción de Rourke, Amelia palideció, y su sonrisa le desapareció de la cara.

-No metas al chico en esto-dijo, muy seria.

-Ah, veo que ya hablamos el mismo idioma-Rourke se acercó a Amelia, moviendo su fuerte mentón con arrogancia-cierra esa puta boca que tienes y yo lo haré también. ¿De acuerdo? Así nadie saldrá perjudicado.

Amelia le miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes y felinos. Rourke la sacaba una cabeza, y desde su posición superior la miraba con sorna. La hacía sentir tan inferior, tan débil.

-Atraparemos a ese pirata, le sacaremos la verdad de todo esto y después volveremos a casita. Y tú no dirás nada. O te juro que os mataré a los dos-continuó el general, acercándose a las orejas de Amelia y susurrando.

-¿Crees que me das miedo?-respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Rourke hizo un movimiento repentino, y Amelia soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano a sus armas. El general rió con ganas, mientras meneaba la cabeza, burlón.

-Demuestra lo contrario-dijo, apoyándose en la barandilla del barco.

-General-Helga acababa de llegar al puesto de mando, seguida por Vinny. Miró a Amelia, que respiraba con rapidez y estaba muy tensa, y luego a su jefe, extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre, teniente?-Rourke se alejó de la barandilla y cogió el timón con satisfacción. Le encantaba estar al mando. Le _ponía_ estar al mando.

-La mayoría de granadas están inutilizadas… Molière se ha… bueno él….-Helga se mordió el labio, asqueada.

-Se ha meado encima-agregó Vinny, con su habitual calma y aburrimiento-le dijimos que había un baño… pero no hizo caso. Siempre podía haberlo hecho por la barandilla. Pero estaba la niña pelirroja. Y claro, eso es un espectáculo…

-Gracias Vinny-le cortó Rourke, divertido. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Helga-ten vigilado al viejo. No me fío de él.

-Está en el camarote-respondió ella, arreglándose su coleta rubia.

-Pues ve con él. Quiero saber que trama-ordenó el general. Luego echó otro vistazo al radar, que habían colocado al lado del timón-nos estamos acercando, hijo de puta. Prepara tu culo.

-Que _piggy_ jefe-dijo Vinny. Rourke no tuvo ni que mirarle para hacerle entender que era el momento de que se largara.

-¿Cómo has podido caggagte todas las bombas? _Quelle est cette merde de qualité_?-preguntó Lumière a Mole, que estaba en la proa lloriqueando.

-¿Y yo qué se? Mi pis es muy ácidoooo-se disculpó el topo, berreando.

-Eges muy llogica paga seg un militag-observó Lumiére con desdén. Mole reaccionó lloriqueando todavía más.

-Me tengo que follar a esa tía. Está demasiado buena-Billy observó a Helga, que entraba en el camarote del capitán con su habitual aire de superioridad. Aladdín, que examinaba la pistola de luz, asintió con la cabeza, abstraído.

-Creo que no es el momento para pensar en eso-dijo, apuntando con el arma al horizonte-te entiendo, pero tenemos que pensar en cómo matar a ese pirata.

-¡Cada cosa a su tiempo _my brother_!-Billy rió vilmente. Luego agarró a Aladdín de los hombros y le giró hacia donde estaba Ariel-y tú te tienes que tirar a la pelirroja antes de que desembarquemos.

-¿Qué?-Aladdín miró a Billy sorprendido-¿de qué estás hablando? Yo tengo novia, ¿recuerdas?

Billy soltó una carcajada.

-Colega, ¿qué actitud es esa?-dijo, estirando sus delgados brazos enfundados en negro-yo he tenido cientos de novias, y las he sido infiel miles de veces. ¿Y eso es malo?

-Sip-respondió Aladdín.

-¡No!-exclamó Billy, como si aquello fuese el _quid_ de la cuestión-¡Ahí está la cosa! ¡Ahí está lo bueno! ¡No es malo! ¿Por qué va a serlo?

-Creo que no me voy a molestar en explicártelo-Aladdín negó con la cabeza. Él quería a Yasmín. Qué tontería. Era cierto que la pelirroja estaba muy buena, le ponía cachondo. Pero quería a su novia, y jamás le haría algo así. Billy parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Escucha…-dijo, poniendo voz de profesional-la vida es muy corta… puede que muramos esta noche ¿por qué no hacerlo? Creo que lo disfrutarías.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? No pienso hacerlo. No me parece bien. Así que no insistas-Aladdín tuvo que ser cortante, pero eso fue porque Billy le estaba convenciendo.

-Vale vale, eres un cagueta-respondió el Cobra, divertido-pues entonces lo intentaré yo.

-¿No ibas a por Helga?-Aladdín se apoyó en la barandilla, sonriendo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-replicó Billy, burlón. Fue hacia Ariel bailoteando, justo cuando ella se movía para ir hacia Jim, que continuaba observando su reflejo en el agua. Billy se quedó como un pasmarote en medio de la cubierta, mientras Aladdín se tronchaba de risa.

Ariel ni siquiera reparó en él. Se acercó a Jim, que parecía ausente, con la mirada perdida en el mar.

-Jo macho, siempre se las llevan los emos-se quejó Billy observándoles.

- _C'est l'amour_ -comentó Lumière, que había vuelto a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres irte a dar la lata a otro?-replicó Billy, grosero.

- _Connard…-_ Lumière le miró con asco.

-A ella le gusta Jim-observó Aladdín, observándoles con curiosidad. A él Jim le caía bien, aunque sabía que él le culpaba por su muerte, y no sin razón. Aladdín se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Jim, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había hecho todo lo posible por protegerlo en la anterior misión, arriesgando su vida por la de él. Ahora yo no lo tenía tan claro. Tenía miedo, miedo a morir, a no volver a casa y no reencontrarse nunca con Yasmín. Durante la primera misión, el miedo no había llegado tan vívidamente como ahora, porque aún lo estaba asimilando, pero ahora que lo tenía más claro sabía una cosa: que no caería de ningún modo, y menos de una muerte estúpida como le había pasado a aquel chino o al cyborg, envenenado por una serpiente. No, lucharía hasta la última gota de su sangre, como la última vez, cuando su rostro había terminado quemado y deformado. Por suerte se había recuperado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la pregunta pilló a Jim de improvisto, pero no se volvió al escucharla, sabía de quien se trataba. Ariel se quedó detrás suyo, en silencio, y él no contestó. Sentía como si Silver hubiese vuelto a dispararle aquel dardo calmante. No podía mover ni un músculo, excepto su corazón, que latía a toda velocidad. La chica vaciló unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar-si necesitas hablar, puedo escucharte.

Se fue. Jim escuchó sus pasos alejándose, y los murmullos de Billy y Lumière. No le importaba. Solo había una cosa en aquel instante en su cabeza, y era la culpa, la culpa y el miedo. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"-pensó para sí.

-¿Para qué narices servirá esto?-Rourke había sacado el viejo y oxidado reloj que la esfera les había dado en la sala y lo observó con curiosidad.

-Tal vez ese anciano lo sepa-Amelia volvía a estar al timón, y miraba a Rourke de reojo, con gesto amargo. Su desprecio hacia el general había aumentado mucho en los últimos minutos.

-Sí, bueno… no me fío nada de su palabra. Nos oculta algo-Rourke abrió el reloj por la parte trasera y lo examinó-este engranaje está mal puesto.

-Espera…-Amelia intentó detenerlo, pero tarde: Rourke ya había colocado el engranaje en su sitio, y había reparado el mecanismo-¿y si es una bomba?

-Imposible. Míralo bien-Rourke se lo lanzó con suficiencia-es solo un viejo reloj. Pero debe significar algo. Todo aquí significa algo.

-Creo que en realidad no hay significado-susurró Amelia, mirando el reloj.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Rourke, extrañado.

-Nada, nada…-Amelia miró el reloj un poco más, y luego lo dejó sobre el tabique al lado del timón. El viejo reloj de latón, ahora en funcionamiento hacía un rechinante "tic-toc", que se escuchaba débilmente en cubierta y en la superficie del mar que continuaban surcando…

-Oh oh…-Rourke bajó el catalejo con el que había estado oteando el horizonte. Eso les pillaba de lleno-mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?-Amelia tardó unos segundos en verlo-¡No!

-¡Tormenta capitán!-anunció Vinny, corriendo hacia el timón, seguido de Mole-¡Esperamos órdenes!

-¡Llamen a toda la tripulación y replieguen las velas solares!-ordenó Rourke, bajando de un salto a la cubierta principal. Abrió la puerta del camarote en cuyo interior se encontraban Merlín y Helga, que consultaban unos mapas.

-¿Qué ocurre, general?-preguntó Merlín educadamente.

-Se avecina tormenta. Les necesitaremos a todos-Rourke salió tan rápido como había entrado, mientras Merlín y Helga se miraban desconcertados.

-No puede ser…-Amelia observo los negros nubarrones que aparecían en el horizonte. En su habitual acorazado de la Academia le hubiese sido fácil superarlas, pero no con una carabela sin energía ni para elevarse más de diez metros.

-El mundo pagece habegse puesto contga nosotgos-comentó Lumière, cuya luz titilaba con la ventisca que se estaba levantando.

-¿Lo ves gracioso?-le preguntó Billy, que observaba las nubes, cada vez más cercanas, con temor.

-No-Lumière rió-cuando peog se pone la cosa, mayog es el espígitu.

-¿Los robots tienen espíritu?-replicó Billy, pero Lumière no le hizo caso.

-Deberías ponerte a cubierto. Se va a poner feo-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel, que observaba las nubes con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica pareció tardar en asimilar lo que él le decía. Luego le miró unos segundos, y se fue hacia la entrada de la bodega. Lilo estaba abajo, sentada, cantando.

-Hola-saludó a la pelirroja cuando la vio entrar.

-Jim, te necesitamos para guiar el barco-Aladdín se puso al lado del otro chico, que continuaba con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Una fina llovizna comenzó a caer, empapándoles rápidamente el cabello-Jim… tío.

Él no contestó. Veía las aguas del mar, cada vez más agitadas, y solo sentía que le daba igual. Qué importaba. Si se hundían, acabaría todo, y en aquel momento no podía querer nada más. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejar que viniera lo que fuese a llegar.

Pero Aladdín no le dejó. Le agarró del brazo y le sacudió con firmeza.

-¡Jim, en serio! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-le insistió, obligándole a girarse hacia él. El chico le miró furioso, y se zafó de sus manos.

-¡Déjame en paz!-le espetó, cabreado. ¿De qué coño iba? ¿No podía dejarle en paz? Todo aquello era culpa suya…. Él le había robado la tabla…

Aladdín insistió, agarrándole de nuevo.

-Te lo digo en serio, te necesitamos, no puedes pasar de nosotros-le insistió. Su cabello negro y encrespado se había mojado, y ahora se le pegaba ael rostro en mechones-¡Joder, Jim!

Aladdín tiró de él, y entonces Jim le apartó de un empujón, y le dio un puñetazo. Aladdín retrocedió un poco y resbaló por la cubierta, pero consiguió no caerse agarrándose al palo mayor. Miró a Jim con furia, y avanzando hacia él le dio otro puñetazo, derribándolo. El chico cayó al suelo con la boca empapada en sangre, notando como la lluvia, cada vez más pesada, le caía sobre todo el cuerpo. Pese a llevar solo aquellos ridículos monos negros, ninguno de ellos sentía frío. Era muy extraño.

-¡Joder!-Jim se levantó y por unos momentos se encaró a Aladdín furioso, dispuesto a atacarle otra vez. Detrás suyo escuchó el ruido de los truenos, y se dio cuenta de que ya se habían adentrado en la vorágine. Aladdín le miró expectante, mientras él agachaba la cabeza y reflexionaba unos segundos. En realidad, no le hizo falta pensar en nada. El puñetazo del moreno le había reanimado. Sin decir nada más, echó a correr hacia el puesto del timón, para escuchar las órdenes que Amelia ya estaba retransmitiendo.

-Ufff-Aladdín sonrió y le siguió. Le había gustado ese golpe.

-Tendremos que atravesarla, porque es el único modo de llegar hasta él-anunció Amelia, gritando a pleno pulmón para hacerse oír por encima del viento y los truenos-¡Desactiven todos los sistemas eléctricos que no sean necesarios! ¡Y refuercen el mascarón de proa!

-¿No era que iba a hacer buen tiempo?-se quejó Vinny, cuyo cigarrillo se había apagado y podrido en su boca.

-¡UAAAAAAAAGH! ¡IIIIIIIIH!-Molière corría sacudiéndose el cuerpo y dando alaridos como un cochinillo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Billy, extrañado.

-Es hidrófobo-aclaró Vinny, mientras Helga suspiraba.

-Va a ser una noche movidita compañeros-anunció Rourke-¡así que a moverse!

-¡A la orden general!-Vinny echó a correr seguido de Helga, Billy y Aladdín, mientras Merlín y Jim se quedaban observando a Amelia.

-¡Si queremos llegar hasta ese pirata en el plazo tendremos que atravesar la tormenta por el centro!-gritó ella, moviendo el timón con rapidez. El barco había comenzado a zarandearse por los fuertes vientos.

-¡El barco no aguantará! ¡Nos hundiremos!-respondió Jim, también gritando. ¡CHAAAAASH! Detrás de él, un deslumbrante rayo iluminó el barco.

-¡OH!-Lumière lo señaló, encantado-¡ _C'est l'eclair_!

-¡Hay que intentarlo!-le dijo Amelia a Jim. Durante unos instantes se miraron. Parecía mentira todo lo que habían pasado, para ahora estar allí. ¿Quién iba a decirles que morirían juntos?

Jim se giró para ver como una ola de casi veintre metros chocaba contra el barco e inundaba la cubierta, mientras la carabela se zarandeaba. En la bodega, Ariel y Lilo cayeron al suelo, gritando del susto.

-Allá vamos otra vez-el joven ex-cadete recordó la última vez que había pensado que iba a morir. No hacía tanto, solo había sido la semana pasada.

Es curiosa la vida. Él ya lo había aprendido. Y también Lilo Pelekai.

 _Y familia significa que estaremos siempre unidos._

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Este me ha costado más escribirlo porque he tenido menos tiempo y también estaba más cansado. El siguiente lo subiré en cuanto pueda, ya estoy trabajando en él. Un review de vuestra parte sería mi mejor recompensa por el trabajo.**


	10. DE PIRATAS Y ARMAS

**Bueno bueno, este sería el décimo capítulo si no hubiese que descontar el apéndice especial con los personajes. Así que técnicamente, es el noveno. Para el próximo, será una celebración especial.**

 **Quiero decir que me encanta escribir esta historia y que estoy muy emocionado con cada review que recibo y las ideas que se me van ocurriendo. Muchas gracias a Lollyfan33 y a Diana34 por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que significan mucho, y espero no decepcionaros con este capítulo.**

 **-Lollyfan33: ¡Ya me extrañaba a mí no recibir ninguna review tuya! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, y siento lo de Lilo (yo también me puse muy sensible escribiéndolo, je, je). La verdad es que tanto la historia de Jim como la de Billy me sorprendieron hasta a mí mismo, son bastante turbulentas, y se puede comprender mejor porque han acabado siendo como son. Si quieres analizar más aspectos de capítulos anteriores que te hayan gustado o llamado la atención, yo estaré encantado de hacerlo. Y espero que el asunto de tu teléfono se solucionara sin problemas y hayas podido volver a escribir como antes. Espero ansioso la continuación de tu fic.**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE (CONTINUACIÓN)**

La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte, y mientras el viento soplaba contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, las olas se elevaban hasta inundar la cubierta, haciéndolos zozobrar. Aladdín se resbaló corriendo a atar un cabo y cayó de culo, rodando por toda la cubierta y tirando a Billy con él.

-¡Nos está arrastrando!-Amelia viró el timón haciendo un esfuerzo límite y apretando los dientes-¡Intenta llevarnos hacia el oeste!-explicó.

-¡Pues de eso nada!-dijo Rourke-¡Vamos chicos, quiero esas velas plegadas antes de que os vayáis volando con ellas!-apremió a los otros. El general se encontraba en medio de la cubierta, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro y sin callarse ni un momento. A Jim lo había mandado subirse al palo mayor y controlar las corrientes.

-¡Mierda!-Jim estuvo a punto de resbalar al escalar las cuerdas que subían al puesto de vigía, pero consiguió sujetarse-joder…-estaba empapado, y de muy mala leche. Pero no podía irse a casa, y de nada serviría lamentarse. Debía luchar como nunca lo había hecho para salvar a Lilo y poder regresar sano y a salvo. Pero un presentimiento le hacía pensar que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil como la anterior. Y la anterior había sido muy, muy difícil.

"Qué tontería, tenemos las armas"-pensó Jim, asegurándose en el puesto de vigía. Con un solo rayo lo mandamos a la mierda. Agarró bien su arma, en aquel momento era la mayor garantía que tenía de sobrevivir. Aunque contra aquella furiosa tormenta no le iba a servir de mucho.

-¡El desagüe de popa, señor Cobra!-ordenó Rourke, frenético.

-¿Lo qué?-repitió Billy, perplejo.

-Quita, ya voy yo-Helga corrió hacia la bodega. Tenía todo el cabello empapado, y se le había deshecho la trenza.

-Espera, te acompaño-dijo Billy, yendo detrás de ella como un perro.

-Te parecerá el momento-rió Aladdín al verle. Una enorme ola que le rompió encima le quitó las ganas de tomárselo con humor.

-Debemos salir de esta zona, o terminará por hundirnos-advirtió Merlín, corriendo hacia el puesto de mando-¡capitana, debe cambiar el curso o será nuestro fin!

-¡A ver si se aclara, señor Merlín!-replicó Amelia, enfadada-¿No había que llegar cuanto antes? Esta ruta es la única directa hacia ese pirata.

-Lo indica el radar-le recordó Vinny, que se había hecho con el aparto y lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda Vinny!-le llamó Aladdín desde la proa-¡se han cortocircuitado los cables!

-Mira que confianzas tiene el niño-comentó el italiano, mirando a Aladdín-ya me llama Vinny…. A mí se me enternece el corazón…. Son unas cosas…

-¡Deja de desvarriarr y ven!-le gritó Mole, que estaba con Aladdín. Vinny fue hacia ellos y abrió la caja de energía que había a estribor, observándolos con atención.

-Sí, ya veo… Helga ha bajado a la bodega… decidle que tiene que cambiar unas baterías… solo dos…

-¡COÑO!-Jim se vio deslumbrado de improviso por un rayo de luz blanca que cayó cerca de ellos. Maldita sea, era el segundo en aquella noche, y esta vez había caído mucho más cerca. Si seguía así estaban perdidos.

-¡No tenemos defensa contra los rayos! ¡Si nos alcanzan nos mandarán a pique!-gritó Amelia, señalando las nubes.

-¡Entonces tenemos que acelerar!-respondió Rourke, ajustando la vela mayor del barco- a su perímetro- ¡Vinny, tráeme a la teniente!

-Cuando acabe con los cables… Mole acaba de ir a por ella-Vinny continuaba trasteando con los cables de la caja de energía, concentrado. Merlín se acercó a él, dispuesto a ayudar.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó con decisión.

-Quitarse de en medio-respondió Vinny, echando a correr hacia la bodega. ¡CHASSSH! Otro rayo cayó exactamente al lado de la barandilla de babor, y durante unos segundos la electricidad se reflectó en el agua, conformando un halo fantasmal.

-¡Maldita sea, vaya noche! ¡Busque la ruta más segura para sortear los rayos capitana!-ordenó Rourke, echándose sus cabellos grisáceos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué cree qué estoy haciendo? ¡Me vendría bien una ayuda!-Amelia hizo que el barco remontase una descomunal ola de veinte metros que se estaba montando encima de ellos. El barco la bordeó como si la estuviese surfeando, hasta quedar en lo más alto de la ondulación. Durante los segundos que el barco flotó por encima de la ola, Jim vio desde el inclinado palo mayor los treinta metros de caída que se habían formado bajo él, y luego, como si de una montaña rusa se tratara, la carabela descendió a toda pastilla cortando el agua y girando sobre sí misma, hasta dejar la enorme ola atrás.

En la bodega, esta última y arriesgada maniobra hizo que las provisiones salieran disparadas de sus estanterías y rodasen por el suelo, al igual que las baterías de repuesto y algunas armas. Ariel y Lilo, que se encontraban agazapadas a un lado, dieron tumbos por todo el pasillo, y aterrizaron de bruces en el suelo. Ariel notó como debajo del extraño látex del traje le sangraban las rodillas. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo el dolor.

-¿Estás bien niña?-preguntó Lilo con voz trémula.

La pelirroja la miró sin saber que responderle, cuando Helga las interrumpió. Llevaba unas baterías de repuesto colgadas de la cintura, al lado de la pistola.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es peligroso-les dijo la teniente, observándolas con desprecio.

-Fuera podríamos morir-contestó Lilo abriendo mucho los ojos. Helga arrugó la boca, mirando a la niña sin saber que pensar de ella, y luego dirigió su mirada a Ariel, que se la sostuvo, desafiante. A Ariel no le gustaba nada aquella chica. Era una creída, y una zorra.

-¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Vinny te necesita!-Mole se agarraba a una de las paredes del pasillo para no caerse. Detrás de él venía Aladdín.

-¡Necesita unas baterías!-explicó el árabe, mirando luego a Ariel y Lilo, encogidas a un lado.

-Lo imaginaba-Helga lanzó las baterías al aire, cogiéndolas al vuelo, con suficiencia. Le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a Ariel y luego salió de ahí contoneando sus caderas con descaro.

-¿Estáis bien?-le preguntó Aladdín a Ariel, que no contestó nada, mirándole paralizada.

-Dice que es peligroso que estemos aquí-dijo Lilo, señalando la silueta de Helga que ya subía las escaleras a la cubierta.

-Bueno, es más peligroso que estéis fuera-Aladdín continuó mirando a Ariel, que se giró un poco para no tener que sostenerle la mirada.

-Ya, eso le dije yo-apuntó Lilo.

-El barco da muchos tumbos. Estaríais más seguras aquí-Aladdín abrió de una patada la puerta a la despensa, cuyas estanterías ya se habían quedado vacías de comida al caerse toda, y las instó a entrar-Pero no os cerréis, porque nos podemos ir a pique.

Billy apareció en ese momento del pasillo del fondo. Traía una cara de pocos amigos, y se sujetaba la entrepierna con fuerza.

-¿Billy? ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Aladdín extrañado.

-Es…. Es una zorra-se alejó frotándose en la zona genital, donde Helga le había propinado una buena patada, mientras Aladdín soltaba una carcajada al entenderlo.

-¡Helga! ¡Te llama el jefe!-le dijo Vinny al encontrársela en las escaleras, justo cuando bajaba a buscarla.

-No podéis hacer nada bien ¿verdad?-Helga le lanzó dos baterías de repuesto a Vinny, y luego fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rourke, en el timón, discutiendo con Amelia y Merlín-Jefe, ya he abierto los desagües.

-Bien, pues vuélvelos a cerrar. Usaremos la propulsión-respondió Rourke, tajante. Helga arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo?-la idea no le sonaba nada bien.

-¡Es una locura Rourke!-gritó Merlín- ¡Si gastamos toda la energía en esta huida, luego no podremos volver a tierra! ¡Y tal vez la necesitemos para atrapar a Garfio!

-Escucha, Pitágoras, es esto o irnos a pique. Garfio no se va a mover de donde está, y no tengo nada que discutir contigo-Rourke movió la mano apremiando a Helga, que vaciló unos instantes pero luego se apresuró a obedecer, volviendo a bajar a la bodega-Usaremos la hiperpropulsión para salir de aquí y lo que quede de energía para llegar a su escondite-le explicó a Amelia, que observaba el radar (cuya pantalla se había empañado por la lluvia) indecisa.

-Capitana… sea razonable, por favor-pidió Merlín, nervioso. Su larga barba blanca ondeaba al viento, y se había encrespado.

Amelia dirigió sus ojos hacia Jim, que se encontraba encaramado en el puesto de vigía, y por unos instantes se quedó en blanco, olvidándose de la lluvia y el mar. Que extraño era aquel chico… como se movía… como miraba al cielo… desafiante… altivo…

-¡Capitana!-insistió Merlín, desesperado.

-Hay que… usar… la propulsión….-dijo finalmente. Rourke sonrió satisfecho mientras Merlín alzaba los brazos al cielo, resignándose.

-¡No podéis hacerlo!-insistió, furioso.

-¡Oh, ya cállate!-Rourke saltó desde la barandilla del timón a la cubierta y se dirigió al palo mayor-¡Señor Hawkins, hay que abrir las velas! ¡Nos iremos a hiperpropulsión!

-¿Qué?-Jim le miró pasmado, pero entonces un nuevo rayo le dio al palo, y lo incendió. Para Jim, todo lo siguiente fue a cámara lenta. De estar en la posición privilegiada en la que se encontraba pasó a ver cada vez más cerca el suelo del barco, mientras el palo mayor, partido en dos, iba descendiendo y se hacía pedazos en el suelo. Jim voló por los aires como un muñeco, igual que la noche en que todo había empezado, y antes de poder ni pensarlo, aterrizó en medio del mar.

-¡NOOOOO!-Amelia lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras le veía desaparecer en el agua, y soltó el timón, pero este se desbocó haciendo girar el barco a la izquierda, y obligándola a sujetarlo de nuevo-¡JIM!

Jim se hundía en mitad del mar. El gran azul en aquellos instantes tenía poco de azul, su color era más bien verdoso, y Jim vio como la superficie, de luz más brillante, se iba apagando cada vez más para dejar paso a la creciente oscuridad de las profundidades, que lo esperaban para devorarlo. Le pareció escuchar un extraño sonido, algo parecido a un "tic-toc" durante unos segundos, pero luego dejó de escucharse para dejar paso a algo mucho más suave… parecía una nana. La recordaba. Se la cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño. Y al lado de su madre había alguien más…. "Papá"-pensó Jim. La luz estaba desapareciendo, una oscuridad maravillosamente densa lo envolvía, para dejarle por fin dormir en paz. Eso era lo que quería ¿no?

"Papá…"-Jim cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir el frío del agua, que se le había metido hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Entonces algo fue flotando hacia él… era el rostro de Ariel. Con aquella iluminación verdosa parecía un fantasma. Le miraba con tristeza. Parecía decirle suaves palabras.

"No…"-Jim reaccionó al fin, moviendo la cabeza primero, después las piernas y los brazos. Empezó a impulsarse hacia arriba, pero la luz de la superficie quedaba ya muy lejos, y la presión empezaba a taladrarle la cabeza. Ariel seguía en su mente. Su tacto, su olor, su cabello encendido. Jim sacudió los brazos agitando el agua y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó también el llanto de Lilo, y recordó las caras que se le aparecían en sus sueños. Saldría de allí, lo conseguiría…

Pero le empezaba a faltar el aire, y la superficie quedaba muy lejos. Jim soltó un chorrito de burbujas al notar que se quedaba sin oxígeno, y luego el agua empezó a verse borrosa. Moriría. Al menos, le hubiera gustado llegar hasta Garfio. O entender que pintaba él en todo aquello…

Una silueta familiar nadó hasta Jim y le agarró de los brazos, tirando luego de él hacia la superficie. El chico recobró la visión unos segundos para distinguir a Aladdín, cuyo cabello enmarañado ahora se movía bajo el mar con un vaivén fantasmal, y que tenía los ojos cerrados, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. Jim pataleó un poco para ayudarlo, con la energía que le quedaba, y finalmente consiguieron salir a la superficie.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-boqueó Jim cuando Aladdín le sacó. Flotaban entre las agitadas olas, y por primera vez Jim se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Joder, tenía un frío espantoso. Se le estaba congelando el cuerpo.

Escupió agua, mientras Aladdín le enrollaba una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo. Jim vio que Vinny y Billy, desde la cubierta del barco, tiraban de ella.

-¿Por… por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó, escupiendo un poco de agua. Su cabello castaño se le había pegado por toda la cara, y el agua gélida le había hecho enrojecer los labios y palidecer la piel.

-Te debía una ¿no?-Aladdín le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Jim tardó un poco en entender a lo que se refería. No volvería a echarle en cara lo de la tabla de surf. Nunca.

-Gra…. Gracias-musitó Jim. Aladdín negó con la cabeza, modesto, mientras los subían al barco. Una enorme ola les pasó por encima y estuvo a punto de hundirlos de nuevo, pero resistieron, y pronto estuvieron en cubierta otra vez.

-¡Hay que apagarrlo! ¡Vamos, ayiuda!-gritó Mole, que echaba cubos de agua sobre el recién caído palo mayor. La madera, aunque estaba revestida de metal, había comenzado a arder, y consumía rápidamente el suelo del barco.

-¡Maldita sea!-Aladdín se incorporó dejando a Jim a un lado y cogió un cubo de agua. El joven Hawkins se incorporó como pudo. Tenía la piel congelada, pero no iba a quedarse atrás. Aladdín le había salvado, y ahora le tocaba a él demostrar lo que valía. Estornudó, mientras las gotas de la lluvia continuaban azotándolo sin parar. Entonces se fijó en algo. En la muñeca de su traje brillaba un botón. El mismo que Billy había utilizado la vez anterior para hacerse invisible. Jim alzó la mano y la dirigió hacia él.

-¡Teniente! ¿Está ya listo el programador?-gritó Rourke desde el puesto de mando, impaciente.

-¡Sí, y también cerré los desagües, pero no tardará en inundarse!-respondió Helga, que acababa de subir otra vez de la bodega, y ayudaba ahora a apagar el fuego-¡Si vamos a hacer algo, tiene que ser ahora!

-¡Capitana, usted mueve!-Rourke miró a Amelia, que observaba en el radar el punto en el que se encontraban.

-Algo se nos aproxima…. Es muy grande, pero no puede ser un barco-señaló, indicando un punto.

-Sea lo que sea, no es el objetivo-Rourke apartó el radar y puso las manos de ella en el timón-hay que irse ya.

-Está bien…-Amelia cogió el timón y tras situarse, parpadeando unos instantes, levantó la voz-¡Muy bien, vosotros, los de abajo!-todos se detuvieron para escucharla-¡Vamos a utilizar el impulso de la hiperpropulsión para salir de este infierno!

-Estamos condenados-murmuró Merlín, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Quiero que despleguéis las velas que nos quedan, y después os agarréis muy fuerte!-Amelia dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al timón evitando una terrible ola que rompió con brutalidad a su lado, y que los habría hundido en el mar. Luego, con los pocos mechones que sobresalían de su corto cabello ondeando al viento, volvió a asomarse desde la barandilla de su privilegiada posición-¡Agarraos muy fuerte! ¡Cuando yo de la señal, ¿entendido?!

-¡Sí!-Helga corrió y comenzó a desplegar las velas, y Vinny y Mole corrieron a ayudarla.

-Eh viejo ¿qué es eso de la hiperactividad?-le preguntó Billy a Merlín.

-Saldremos disparados como un misil, pero gastaremos todo el combustible-respondió el anciano secamente.

-Mientras lleguemos al pirata, solo habrá que matarlo-razonó el rockero, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-Jim se acercó al puesto del timón y miró a Amelia con seriedad. Ella se quedó extrañada. Había algo que no encajaba en el chico: su ropa y cabello estaban totalmente secos. Pero no tenía tiempo para planteárselo.

-Agárrate fuerte a un cabo, y no lo sueltes-dijo con seriedad, y luego se giró para modificar los parámetros del viaje. La carabela daría un acelerón de más de tres mil kilómetros por hora, y luego frenaría con una brutalidad tan fuerte que quien no estuviera bien asegurado saldría disparado del barco.

Jim se apresuró a obedecer, yendo a donde estaban Aladdín y Billy, que ya habían desplegado las velas, y se enroscaban unas cuerdas en torno a las muñecas.

-Dicen que iremos a toda hostia-indicó Billy, riendo-será como en el parque de atracciones.

-Sí, pero sin seguridad-respondió Vinny, colocándose al lado de ellos-y con peligro de muerte. Qué bueno, es lo mismo.

-¿Te imaginas que alguien sale disparado y se le vuela la cabeza?-dijo Billy riendo.

-¿Te haría gracia?-replicó Aladdín con asco.

Un súbito miedo se apoderó de Jim ante el último comentario de Billy. Agarró del brazo a Aladdín para verificarlo.

-¿Y Ariel?-preguntó, nervioso.

-Está abajo, con la niña-contestó él, sorprendido-¿Por…?

-¿No las subisteis?-intervino Helga, que hasta entonces no les había hecho ni el mínimo caso-¿No están en el camarote?

-No que yo sepa-Aladdín arrugó las cejas.

-Idiotas. La bodega se inundará. Acabo de cerrar los desagües-Helga puso los ojos en blanco..

-¿Qué?-saltaron Jim y Aladdín.

-¡Hay que subirlas colegüelos!-exclamó Billy. Jim miró a Helga, que levantó la cabeza con orgullo, como diciendo "¿no esperarás que vaya yo?".

Sin decir nada más, echó a correr hacia la bodega, seguido de Aladdín y Billy, que se resbaló otra vez y patinó hasta casi caer por la barandilla de estribor.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-gritó Rourke al verles entrar en la bodega-¡Vamos a salir ya!

Amelia lo entendió de repente.

-Van a por las niñas. Siguen a bajo, se pueden ahogar-dijo. Rourke se volvió para dirigirle una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Te parece mi problema?-dijo, furioso.

-Tu problema…-Amelia iba a contestarle, pero otro rayo cayó encima del barco, e incendio las escaleras que subían al timón. Helga y Vinny corrieron con otro extintor para apagarlo.

-¡Se nos está acabando!-gritó Helga mientras la espuma se extendía como un manto por encima de las llamas.

-Irónico un incendio con la que está cayendo-comentó Vinny, tan impasible como siempre.

-¡La hiperpropulsión capitana! ¡Si no nos hundirremos!-dijo Mole, corriendo de un lado a otro, de los nervios.

-¡UGH!-Amelia se golpeó contra el timón cuando una fuerte ola sacudió el barco y lo hizo girar en dirección contraria. Consiguió estabilizar el rumbo cogiendo la pendiente de otra ola y girando el barco en un ángulo perfecto-¡Primero tienen que salir de abajo!

En la bodega, Jim y Aladdín apartaron los bártulos que habían caído de los estantes y ahora flotaban sin rumbo. Había como medio metro de agua que ya inundaba los pasillos. Jim avanzó como pudo, intentando encontrarlas

-¿Dónde estáis?-gritó, poniéndose las manos sobre la boca para hacer reverberación.

-¡Ariel!-gritó Aladdín, con las manos también a modo de altavoz-¡Chicas!

-¡Aquíii!-se escuchó una voz débil desde el pasillo del fondo. Jim fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta desde la que venía la voz. Por una pequeña ventana de ojo de buey las vio dentro, encaramadas a una mesa, rodeadas de agua-¡Ayudadnos!-gritó Ariel, asustada.

-¡Voy!-Jim forcejeó con la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro-¡Tenéis que abrirnos!-gritó. Lilo le miró desde el otro lado con su habitual cara de póker, muy Ariel no le contestó. "Joder-pensó Jim, furioso-es inútil hasta para esto"-la tienen cerrada por dentro-le explicó a Aladdín, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-¡No problemo!-gritó Billy, y fue hacia ellos blandiendo una enorme maza que había encontrado hundida en el suelo del pasillo- ¡Apartaos!

Billy fue corriendo blandiendo la pesada maza y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la puerta, haciendo saltar el cerrojo de la puerta. Aladdín le dio una patada y la abrió de golpe. Al hacerlo, entró más agua en la estancia, y Ariel dio un chillido.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es tonta?"-pensó Jim, mirándola extrañado.

-¡Joder, estáis bien, menos mal!-Aladdín avanzó hacia ellas moviéndose incómodamente entre tanta agua y cogió a Lilo en brazos-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Vamos, pelirroja!

Ariel se encogió en la mesa, mirando a las oscuras aguas que iban subiendo más y más.

-¡Venga, ¿a qué esperas?!-dijo Jim, mirándola extrañado. Ariel levantó la mirada, y Jim vio claramente que tenía miedo-es solo agua…. Como en la bañera de casa-dijo, aún enfadado. Con la de problemas que tenían, aquella chica estúpida solo complicaba más las cosas.

-Yo… -Ariel parecía verdaderamente asustada. Miraba el agua con pavor-yo…. No puedo…

-¿Qué dices?-Jim avanzó hacia ella, incrédulo-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera tienes que nadar!-Ariel negó con la cabeza. No dispuesto a darle ni un segundo más, Jim la agarró de las piernas y se la cargó en los brazos.

-¡NO!-chilló Ariel intentando resistirse, pero Jim la apartó de la mesa, y viendo que ya no podía volver a ella, Ariel se agarró al cuerpo del chico con todas sus fuerzas.

"Mmmmmmn… eso está mucho mejor"-pensó Jim, sonriendo pervertido. Quizás la noche no estaba perdida de todos modos. Notó las manos de Ariel enlazadas en su espalda, y los enormes pechos de la chica presionados contra su cuerpo. Estaba tan bue…

¡BUUUUM! El barco dio un tumbo, y Jim perdió el equilibrio. Ariel chilló, mientras el chico se daba con la pared y caía al agua, arrastrándola con él.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-chilló Ariel, hundiéndose. Segundos después sacó la cabeza del agua, asustada. Jim la sacó también, cabreado, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es agua joder, no muerde. Eres tonta-Ariel no le hacía caso. Se había incorporado, y observaba sus piernas extrañada. Se palpó la cinturas, los muslos y las rodillas. Luego pareció concentrarse en algo-¿te importa que nos vayamos? Hoy no me apetece morir ahogado-Jim la sacó de su embotamiento. Ariel asintió, tragando saliva, y luego lo siguió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de subida. Jim quería entender qué era lo que le ocurría, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque nada más asomar su cabeza en cubierta Rourke lo sacó fuera, y luego agarró también a Ariel.

-¡Joder!-se quejó Jim. Rourke le había agarrado del cabello y le había hecho daño.

-¿Y tu pistola?-le preguntó el general secamente. Jim se llevó las manos a la cintura, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, volviéndose hacia la bodega. Debía de habérsele caído allí…. O en el fondo del mar…

Rourke le impidió bajar otra vez, agarrándolo con fuerza por el brazo. Jim no lo admitiría, pero le hizo bastante daño.

-¡Ya están aquí, despega!-le gritó a Amelia, que les miraba desde el timón.

-¡Vale!-Amelia encendió la pantalla táctil del timón, y marcó una serie de opciones. Miró de nuevo a su nueva y variopinta tripulación, que se encontraba en cubierta-¡Agarraos bien, por lo que más queráis!

Todos corrieron hacia los extremos del barco y cogieron varias cuerdas. Vinny se ató la suya a la cintura, y le ató otra a Molière, rodeando su gorda barriga. Jim hizo lo mismo con Lilo, mientras él se las enrollaba alrededor de las manos.

-¿Vamos a explotar?-preguntó Lilo, poniendo blanco a Rourke al escucharla.

-No. Saldremos a toda pastilla-explicó Jim terminando de hacerle el nudo-agárrate fuerte a la cuerda y a mí.

Lilo miró hacia abajo mientras su pelo se empapaba. No parecía asustada, algo que tranquilizaba mucho a Jim, pero sí perturbada por algo.

No supo por qué, pero Jim sintió una oleada de ternura al mirarla. La compasión mezclada con el sentimiento de culpa le hicieron temblar de nuevo. Entre la tormenta, los rayos y el viento estaban él y aquella niña, entrelazados en una historia que de ningún modo podía terminar bien.

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien-dijo Jim, temblando. Se dio cuenta de que Ariel le miraba, y la dio la espalda, para que no le viese así.

-¡YA ESTÁ!-gritó Amelia, clavando sus garras de gato en el timón. Pulsó la pantalla táctil, que se iluminó con un color rojizo. A bajo, en la sala de máquinas, los motores del barco empezaron a hacer un ruido cada vez más fuerte, y a moverse a toda velocidad.

-Ey ¿y la vela?-preguntó Vinny súbitamente, acordándose de Lumière.

-Ya es tarde para eso-dijo Rourke, que estaba a su lado.

-¡NOS VAMOOOOOOS!-el grito de Amelia se perdió en mitad de la noche mientras la pequeña carabela daba un tremendo acelerón y salía despedida a toda velocidad en dirección oeste, cortando el mar como una afilada cuchilla. El barco se elevó unos diez metros más atravesando las negras nubes de la tormenta, y Jim, con los ojos entrecerrados, distinguió la luz de varios rayos más. Iban tan rápido que solo veía manchas de colores grises y verdosos. A su lado escuchó los gritos de Ariel y Lilo, y la risa alocada de Billy Joe.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-los gritos eran los más fuertes que ellos habían dado en su vida, pero apenas alcanzaban a escucharse. Las cuerdas que los sujetaban se tensaron, y Molière salió disparado, quedando flotando en el aire, pero luego volvió a caer, estampándose tan fuerte contra la cubierta que hizo un cráter. Jim agarró a Lilo protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras la pelirroja melena de Ariel ondeaba y le daba en la cara a Aladdín y Billy, que cerraron los ojos. Amelia también gritaba, pero guiaba el timón para mantener la estabilidad del barco como podía. Para ellos era la primera vez que un barco hacía algo así, pero ella estaba acostumbrada. Muchos años en el servicio para hacer algo así.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-Jim supuso que ese chillido debía de haber sido de Helga, pues era una voz femenina que no pertenecía a Ariel ni a Lilo. Abrió un poco los ojos, que había cerrado para no hacerse daño, y distinguió a Merlín entre tantas manchas borrosas. El anciano permanecía impasible y con los ojos bien abiertos, observando desde la barandilla. Su larga barba se había echado totalmente hacia atrás, y de vez en cuando se le ponía en la cara.

"¿Qué tramas viejo?"-se preguntó Jim, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Si le viese Silver. El barco pareció ir todavía más deprisa, y por unos momentos Jim temió haberse quedado sordo, porque ya no se escuchaba nada. Notó el cuerpo de Lilo temblar, hundido en su torso, y su propia cuerda tensándose como la de un ahorcado. Volvían a estar totalmente empapados, porque habían atravesado las nubes, que estaban cargadas de agua hasta los topes.

La carabela comenzó a descender en picado y luego se estrelló contra el mar, levantando una fastuosa marejada. La tripulación salió disparada en todas las direcciones, y Mole se cayó al mar, aunque como estaba atado a la cuerda no le pasó nada. Jim notó como le brotaba sangre del labio, al haber caído de cara al suelo. El barco había frenado completamente. Pero el mar estaba en calma. Habían dejado la tormenta atrás.

* * *

Beckett se había pasado la travesía en la bodega del barco, atado de pies y manos, al lado de una caja de cebollas que olía fatal. Había tenido que pisar varias cucarachas, pero eso al menos le había entretenido un poco el viaje.

Le habría gustado poder decir con exactitud el tiempo que había pasado en aquella condenada bodega, aunque calculaba que unas cuatro horas. El tiempo suficiente para teorizar el porqué de su secuestro y realizar varias hipótesis de lo que querían de él, y sobre todo de cómo podría escapar. Garfio era un pirata temido en toda la costa, se había ganado fama después de acabar con Barbanegra, torturándolo y sacándole el escondite secreto de su tesoro, claro. Pero también tenía fama de cobarde, y de ser extremadamente avaricioso. Seguramente podían llegar a un trato.

Beckett contemplaba con aburrimiento como unas gotas de ron resbalaban por el barril que estaba enfrente suyo y encharcaban el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció el marinero gordito con el que Garfio había hablado antes, flaqueado por dos enormes piratas morenos y tatuados.

-Ya hemos llegado, ji, ji, ji-rió el gordito con voz idiota, mientras los dos guardaespaldas agarraban a Beckett se lo cargaban a hombros como un fardo.

-Esto no es necesario-musitó Beckett mientras lo llevaban fuera de la despensa.

-Es una tradición-Smee cerró la puerta de la despensa con su llavero, que tenía más de diez llaves distintas. Las gafas estuvieron a punto de caérsele, pero se las sujetó a tiempo, soltando otra de sus imbéciles risitas.

Los piratas sacaron a Beckett a la cubierta de su barco. El _Jolly Roger_ era uno de los cuatro barcos más buscados de Suburbia, se le achacaban crímenes tan graves como haber hundido un crucero de pasajeros inocentes en una batalla contra los barcos del mando estelar, y de haber saqueado más de diez buques de comercio. Su última hazaña, el secuestro en tierra del importantísimo ejecutivo de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales Cutler Beckett, probablemente lo colocaba como el primer barco más buscado. Los piratas tenían una especie de extraña competencia entre ellos por ver quién era el más malvado y desafiaba más al gobierno de Suburbia.

Parte de la reputación del _Jolly Roger_ la tenía también gracias a su selecta tripulación. De los asesinos, ladrones y terroristas más buscados del mundo, Garfio había escogido a algunos de los más terribles. Nunca se había visto una hilera en la horca del muelle de los ejecutados que se comparase a esta banda de rufianes. Uno de los enormes piratas que habían transportado a Beckett, el italiano Cecco, tenía en los brazos tatuados los nombres en griego de sus víctimas, y llevaba dos reales de a ocho en sus orejas como adornos. Decían que había grabado su nombre en sangre en la espalda del alcaide de la prisión de Eco antes de fugarse. El nombre del gigantesco negro que había al lado suyo, Ba'Sour, aún era utilizado por las madres de piel oscura de la costa para asustar a sus hijos. También estaba Bill Jukes, de rostro alargado y deforme, que decían que había trabajado para el capitán Flint antes de que este fuera ajusticiado, y Starkey, que había sido profesor de primaria hasta que vendió a sus alumnos a un esclavista para cobrar un buen dinero, y Noodler, que tenía las manos al revés y con seis dedos, y muchos otros nombres más, temidos en todas partes.

Pero el peor de ellos claro, era el propio Garfio. Su fama entre los piratas y marineros era solo comparable a la que había tenido Flint, y el propio Barbanegra antes de que lo asesinara. Al contrario que la mayoría de piratas, cuya historia permanecía envuelta en el misterio y las habladurías, la de Garfio estaba bastante clara. Hechos documentados, testimonios e incluso fotografías recogían su infancia, adolescencia y madurez, desde que había sido solo un joven efebo hasta el terrible bucanero al que había llegado a convertirse.

Garfio provenía de una larga dinastía de piratas, los Crocker, buscados en el mar por generaciones. La más famosa de ellos (antes de que él la superase) había sido la abuela Crocker, que había hundido diez barcos de la armada con su terrible barco y luego había escapado de ellos a lomos de una ballena. Los Crocker vivían en el barco familiar, un enorme buque decorado con cuadros y trofeos de la familia. Así que Garfio se había criado rodeado de afamados criminales, y entrenado desde pequeño por sus padres en la codicia, la extorsión y la estafa.

Su verdadero nombre, constaba en antiguos documentos, es James, James Crocker, pero el apodo ganado hacía ya muchos años tras perder la mano izquierda se había hecho tan famoso que ya nadie le recordaba como James.

Eso sí que estaba enturbiado por la leyenda. Había distintas versiones sobre como Garfio había perdido su mano, todas imprecisas, poco creíbles y solucionadas siempre con tortugas marinas. Pero todas tenían un punto en común: que en un duelo con otro capitán pirata, este se la había cortado, y luego se la había dado de comer a un cocodrilo para humillarlo. Lo del cocodrilo era un punto importante, aunque nadie tenía muy claro por qué.

El capitán en cuestión era el único capaz de hacer frente a Garfio, a su barco y reputación, Jack Sparrow. El capitán Jack Sparrow. Garfio llevaba años intentando igualar la fama de Sparrow, descarado y astuto, buscado también en las otras ciudades-estado vecinas a Suburbia, y en la mismísima China, donde había ofendido a un poderoso lord de la droga. Decían que nadie que hubiese conocido a Jack Sparrow podía permanecer indiferente a él. Todos lo que lo conocían podían contar una historia increíble a su lado. Decían también que Garfio odiaba profundamente a Sparrow, y que planeaba su venganza por su cercenado miembro.

A Beckett (que también conocía a Jack Sparrow) le importaba bien poco todo aquello, de hecho le gustaría ver tanto a Garfio como a Sparrow colgados del muelle y pudriéndose, pero lo rememoraba ahora de manera que tuviese algo con lo que estudiar a su enemigo. Beckett era una persona fría y calculadora, y no se dejaba intimidar por las grandes personalidades. Ya había tratado antes con criminales, y nunca habían conseguido asustarle. Si ellos eran malos, él podía ser peor.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-la voz de Garfio detrás de Beckett, que permanecía mirando al suelo de cubierta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El empresario se giró para decir algo, pero Garfio señaló detrás suyo, y al volverse se quedó de piedra. De entre la niebla de la noche empezaba a surgir una enorme roca que en principio le habría resultado imposible de ver. Parecía increíble, porque era una formación gigantesca, cuya sombra no tardó en tapar al _Jolly Roger_. El barco avanzó directo hacia la roca, que reveló tener un enorme pasadizo que llevaba a su interior. Beckett no tardó en distinguir entre la niebla que la roca tenía el aspecto de una pavorosa calavera con la boca abierta y unos ojos huecos que parecían mirar las estrellas del negro cielo sobre ellos. Así que era cierto. La isla Calavera existía. Y no estaba en ningún mapa.

-"Hay que perderse para encontrar los lugares que nadie puede encontrar…. De otro modo todo el mundo sabría dónde están"-recitó Garfio. Beckett le miró interrogante-es de un viejo amigo-aclaró.

-Supongo que se la arrebatasteis a Barbanegra cuando os hicisteis con su tesoro-comentó Beckett, impasible. Garfio emitió una ronca risita, y luego asintió.

-Vamos-indicó, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha. Cecco y Ba'Sour agarraron a Beckett de nuevo y lo llevaron hacia uno de los botes salvavidas.

"Debemos de estar en alta mar-pensó Beckett, dejándose desatar una vez lo subieron al bote-aquí no podré negociar un intercambio, y es poco probable que me encuentren…. Lo tenían muy bien planeado".

-Su bote capitán-le dijo Smee a Garfio, que asintió calmado y se subió a su barca haciendo un ademán elegante. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza, cubierta bajo su enorme sombrero de plumas violáceas, y miró a Smee severo.

-Smee ¿Habéis comprobado que no está?-preguntó, apoyando su mano en la barandilla de cubierta para evitar que bajasen el bote.

-Sí sí sí sí capitán, sin problemas-dijo Smee agitando sus puños como un niño pequeño-el radar indica que está todo limpio… bueno, hay algunos pececitos, ji, ji…

-Buffff-Garfio se sentó en el bote con gesto aburrido y se recolocó el sombrero para que no le tapase la visión-Te quedas al cargo. Que nadie mueva un pelo hasta que yo vuelva.

-Sí, sí, sí capitán, nadie moverá un pelo, nos quedaremos como estatuas-rió Smee dando saltitos-solo respiraremos, estese tranquilo.

-No sé si eso me tranquiliza mucho-gruñó Garfio, pero finalmente dejó que sus hombres lo bajasen y empezasen a remar, llevándolo al interior de la isla Calavera. Smee por su parte permaneció en el barco, ocupándose de que el resto de piratas hiciesen bajar el ancla y mantuviesen los cañones preparados en caso de emergencia.

-Ya sabéis, las baterías tienen que estar en su sitio por si…

-Corta ya, viejo-dijo Jukes escupiéndole en el pie. Smee soltó una risita nerviosa y luego se fue a su camarote a limpiarse.

Desde su bote, Beckett observó la garganta de la cueva, por la que iban adentrándose. La única luz que lo iluminaba era la de las antorchas que llevaban los piratas. Había algas podridas sobre algunas rocas que sobresalían del agua, y muchas moscas que volaban por encima de ellos. Beckett arrugó el gesto al distinguir un esqueleto humano en una pequeña cavidad de la pared rocosa. Tenía una espada clavada entre las costillas. Llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

Beckett giró la cabeza al bote de Garfio, que avanzaba al lado suyo.

-¿Lo tenéis así por gusto o tengo que asustarme?-preguntó secamente. Garfio rió roncamente de nuevo.

-Es nuestra manera de decir que no esperamos visitas-dijo, señalando una hilera de esqueletos más que había en el lado izquierdo. Beckett vio también banderas piratas e insultos y palabrotas tallados en la roca. La titilante luz de las antorchas lo hacía todo mucho más tétrico, aunque habría sido aún más desagradable tener que hacerlo a oscuras. En el agua, unos alargados peces plateados nadaban cerca de los botes.

Siguieron avanzando torciendo por un estrecho corredor, donde los botes tuvieron que colocarse en fila india porque apenas había hueco entre las paredes. Era muy pequeño, y claustrofóbico. Beckett se dio cuenta de que dentro de la isla de la Calavera había muchos túneles internos, y que solo aquellos piratas debían saber cómo moverse entre ellos. "¿Pero cómo han ocultado su existencia a la Marina? ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de esto?"-pensó Beckett, mientras una gota de agua helada caía de una estalactita y le mojaba su esponjosa peluca blanca.

Garfio comentó a canturrear una conocida canción pirata mientras encendía su tabaco de dos cigarros, un artefacto poco común de edición limitada, que había robado de un buque mercante en una de sus primeras escaramuzas. Beckett conocía la canción.

 _Jo-ho, jo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

 _Quemamos ciudades_

 _¡Nos han de temer!_

 _Brindad compañeros jo-ho_

-Vaya…-Beckett levantó la cabeza al ver un cegador destello dorado en el agua. Los peces grises que nadaban cerca se teñían de amarillos y anaranjados al acercarse. Habían llegado a la cala interna de la cueva. Y ahí estaba el tesoro. El enorme y muy buscado tesoro de Garfio, que habían acumulado entre él y Barbanegra durante tantos años.

-Esto sí impresiona ¿no?-comentó Garfio dándole una palmada-je, je.

Había un montón de cofres apilados a un lado, y montañas y montañas de oro y joyas que resplandecían en medio de aquella oscuridad. Garfio bajó de su bote de un salto a la pequeña islita donde tenían colocado el tesoro, y se acomodó en un trono tapizado de rojo que se encontraba en medio, estirando los pies.

-Para acá-ordenó con voz ronca a sus hombres, que agarraron a Beckett y lo llevaron hasta él. Uno de los piratas le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo arrodillarse. Beckett apretó los dientes, furioso, mientras los piratas reían estúpidamente. Pero no debía descentrarse con ellos. Lo importante era Garfio.

-Bueno, Cutler Beckett-Garfio dio una honda calada a su cigarro y luego exhaló una nube de humo negro que envolvió a Beckett.

-¿Podría rogaros que no fuméis? es algo que aborrezco-dijo Beckett, con voz pétrea.

-Sí, claro, lo siento-el capitán apagó el cigarro y lo guardó en un estuche dentro de su abrigo rojo. Al hacer el movimiento, Beckett se fijó por fin en el famoso garfio que le había dado su nombre. Parecía una garra, pues estaba mortalmente afilado, era de un metal oscuro y reluciente, fino pero duro, levemente retorcido en la punta. Beckett sabía por qué, a fin de cuentas él también era una mente criminal como Garfio; cuando hundía la punta en el estómago de sus enemigos, esta al estar torcida permitía retorcer mejor la carne del vientre y hundirse mejor, como un taladro, hasta atravesarles las tripas. En el periódico habían salido una vez fotografías muy truculentas de las víctimas de ataques de Garfio. Estaban abiertas en canal, como si fuesen el pavo de Navidad.

Garfio se dio cuenta de que Beckett lo estaba mirando, y sonrió con petulancia. Solía molestarse cuando la gente hacía eso, pero en parte disfrutaba viendo la reacción de miedo que el garfio provocaba en ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de negocios-dijo, quitándose su enorme sombrero de plumas, y dejándolo con cuidado en una mesilla de madera de caoba que había al lado-se preguntará por qué está aquí.

-Un rescate, me imagino-le interrumpió Beckett-estoy dispuesto a pagarle, e incluso a ofrecerle un puesto a mi servicio. Su competencia me ha impresionado-por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo. En cuanto lo consiguiera engañar, lo mandaría derecho al patíbulo.

-Oh, je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Garfio rió, y sus piratas con él. El que se llamaba Ba'Sour escupió con desprecio-fíjate Cecco, estos chupatintas son todos iguales. Quieren ficharnos como jugadores de fútbol, para destruirse entre ellos.

-Hijos de perra chupapollas-dijo Cecco, mirando a Beckett con asco.

-Creo que es una oferta más que razonable-se defendió Beckett sin alterarse. Aquellos imbéciles miserables le estaban molestando mucho. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y un tiempo muy valioso. No estaba para perderlo con despreciable carne de horca.

-Ya, y aceptaría, pero es que tengo otras órdenes. Tienes que decirme un par de secretos, y luego ya hablaremos-dijo Garfio echándose su larga y cuidada melena negra hacia atrás, y observándose en un espejo. Las arrugas de la madurez empezaban a asomar por su curtido rostro, y él hacía lo posible por disimularlas. No era ningún secreto entre sus hombres que tenía el baño de su camarote lleno de cremas y lociones capilares que Smee le administraba en sus baños.

-¿Órdenes?-Beckett reaccionó como si Garfio le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, cosa que lamentó al instante. ¿Cómo qué órdenes? Eso lo cambiaba… todo-¿de quién?

-En eso está la gracia, ¿no te parece?-Garfio se golpeó la sien con su mano buena, haciendo un gesto burlón-¿vos por quién apostáis, señor Beckett?

-En realidad soy lord-musitó Beckett. Luego se incorporó, y esta vez por suerte no le hicieron volver a inclinarse. Los piratas estaban muy ocupados examinando el oro y las baratijas que se explayaban por toda la isla-muy bien, hablemos claro, porque ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Yo estoy muy bien aquí, Lord Beckett-contestó Garfio, tirando el espejo a un lado y repantigándose en su trono-pero sí, estoy de acuerdo. Los dos podríamos estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-Jo…-rió Cecco, girando entre sus codiciosas manos un ídolo de oro azteca.

-Decidme quien os contrató y devolvedme a tierra. A cambio os pagaré… mucho-Beckett se frotó las manos, entrecerrando sus fríos ojos azul grisáceo con inquina.

Garfio pareció reflexionar un instante, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, y atusándose sus largos bigotes con el garfio.

-No. Ni hablar. Vas a tener que mejorar la oferta-dijo con voz torva. Los piratas rieron desde el fondo, mientras Beckett maldecía para sus adentros. Por supuesto, como la imagen inmaculada de caballero que ofrecía, no perdió la calma.

-Debo entender que tu parte contratante te ofrece algo menos sustancioso pero mejor que el dinero-reflexionó Beckett, balanceándose un poco mientras observaba las monedas de oro que había cerca de sus pies.

-"Parte contratante", por favor Lord Beckett, que somos gente humilde-dijo Garfio imitando su voz pomposa-al menos ellos, claro…

Beckett entrecerró los ojos. Idiota. Se lo acababa de poner en bandeja.

-Vamos a ver, Cutler, lo que queremos es fácil. Solo es una preguntita de nada para contestar-Garfio se levantó al fin de su trono, apartando de una patada una bola de oro puro que había a sus pies-luego te devolveremos… a cambio de un rescate, claro.

-Me asesinaréis-dijo Beckett con voz seca. Garfio alzó la cabeza, por un momento descolocado-si no, nunca me habrías traído a vuestra sala del tesoro.

-Vale, nos has pillado-Garfio asintió con la cabeza. A Beckett le enfermaba la actitud chulesca con la que el pirata actuaba. Era un gusano de ciénaga con pretensiones en la vida. Lo peor que había-pensaba pegarte un tiro con mi vieja _Samantah_ …. Pero voy a darte una oportunidad.

-Déjenos desmembrarlo jefe. Será más divertido-sugirió Cecco colocándose detrás de Garfio y mirando a Beckett con aire asesino. Para sorpresa de Beckett, el pirata hizo un rápido giro y golpeó a Cecco con el hierro de su garfio en la cara, derribándolo.

-¡Aquí doy yo las órdenes ¿entendido?! ¡Yo soy el que decide las cosas!-tronó Garfio, súbitamente amenazador.

-¡Sí jefe! ¡Claro jefe!-los otros piratas se alejaron de Garfio, asustados-discúlpenos.

-¡No quiero más interrupciones por vuestra parte ¿ENTENDIDO?!-gritó el capitán, y todos asintieron, dándose la vuelta y permaneciendo en silencio. Beckett observó la escena con interés. La relación de Garfio con sus hombres era la de cualquier criminal tirano, después de todo.

El pirata se volvió hacia Cutler, recuperando su tono anterior, suave y sarcástico.

-Si me convences para que no te mate ofreciéndome algo mejor que mi… "parte contratante", te dejaré libre, y te diré quién es el cabrito que te quiere muerto. Si no…-Garfio sacó su _Samantah_ y la hizo girar. Era una pistola de cañón largo, con adornos en oro. Un solo tiro le reventaría en el acto.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?-preguntó Beckett con cautela.

-Oh, nada importante-Garfio giro la pistola varias veces, y luego fingió apuntar a la cabeza de varios de sus hombres con ella, haciéndolos temblar. Miró a Beckett con la cabeza ladeada-solo la combinación de la caja…

El poco color que había en la cara de Beckett desapareció al completo. También su expresión de calma.

Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

* * *

-¡Yo ya se lo advertí! ¡Pero no me hicieron caso!

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez, gilipollas?-Rourke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cabreado, mientras Merlín seguía en sus trece.

-¡Ahora no tenemos combustible para continuar! ¡No estamos mejor que antes!-gritó el anciano, alzando sus brazos al aire.

-¡Me cago en la leche!-Rourke dio una patada al extintor vacío con el que habían apagado el incendio del palo mayor, que salió disparado y le dio a Molière en la rodilla.

-¡AU!-chilló el hombre topo, dando saltitos de dolor.

-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos. Hay que llegar hasta Garfio. Aún nos faltan dos horas-dijo Aladdín, interponiéndose entre Merlín y Rourke.

-Pues como no sea a nado lo veo difícil-gruñó Merlín, cruzándose de brazos-es increíble.

-Tenemos los botes-indicó Amelia, que había bajado por fin del timón a la cubierta. Ya no servía de nada que estuviese allí, porque la energía del barco se había agotado. La carabela no se movería por sí misma ni un milímetro más.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está y… ¿Cómo habéis podido perder el radar?-Merlín se volvió hacia Vinny y Molière, que se encogieron de hombros.

-Yo… ha habido mucha confusión-se disculpó el italiano, encogiéndose de hombros-el chico perdió su arma…

-Sí, es cierto, y este también-dijo Rourke señalando a Aladdín, que miraba al suelo furioso, mientras Billy se reía a su lado.

-Oh jo, jo, colega, parece que ahora el único que tiene pistola de rayitos soy yo-comentó el Cobra hinchándose como un pavo.

-íbamos muy rápido… y te chocaste conmigo-intentó defenderse Aladdín, que estaba bastante fastidiado.

-¡Mala suerte, mala suerte!-se carcajeó Billy. Helga puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Rourke suspiraba, bastante enfadado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos general?-preguntó la rubia, muy seria.

-No lo sé-Rourke se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-Si no nos movemos y se cumple el plazo, moriremos-recordó Helga, que pese a su habitual indiferencia se notaba nerviosa-¿cree que es cierto?

-¡No lo sé!-Rourke le dio la espalda, y empezó a dar vueltas, enervado-podríais aportar vuestras ideas, eso sería estupendo-les espetó a los otros, que se encogieron de hombros.

Jim por su parte no les hacía demasiado caso. Se había echado a un lado, y observaba la muñequera de su traje. Tenía opciones muy interesantes, por lo que estaba descubriendo. Aunque estaba pegada al látex y en principio no se notaba, había una especie de pequeña ruedecita, que al girar activaba distintas funciones. Así, al salir del mar cuando Aladdín le había rescatado, había podido secarse al instante presionando la ruleta: su traje había entrado en calor, y el frío que sentía en la sangre había desaparecido al instante. También estaba la función de hacer el traje invisible y otras dos más, que todavía no había probado. Se encontraba examinándolo cuando Ariel se acercó a él, acompañada de Lilo. Jim las miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Con Amelia, eran las tres únicas personas que le importaban de aquel barco.

-Si disparamos al agua con la pistola ¿desaparecería toda?-preguntó Lilo asomándose por la barandilla interesada. Jim la echó hacia atrás, temeroso de que se cayera.

-Creo que tampoco nos ayudaría mucho-le dijo, sonriendo levemente. Lilo asintió con lentitud, asimilándolo-pero tú no las toques, son peligrosas.

-¡Eh! Que yo soy muy precoz-se defendió Lilo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Precoz?-Jim rió con ganas-¿de dónde sacas eso?

Se dio cuenta de que Ariel le miraba, pero cuando él la miró a ella la pelirroja desvió sus ojos, avergonzada. Jim arqueó una ceja, suspicaz. Por alguna razón, se sentía mucho mejor desde que habían dejado atrás la tormenta. Puede que estuvieran en un punto muerto, pero en su aventura anterior las cosas habían pintado mucho peor, y aún así lo habían conseguido. Volvería a casa con su madre, y se llevaría a Lilo con él. Y por supuesto a la deliciosa Ariel. Aún no había renunciado a ella.

-¿Me dejarías la tuya? Perdí la mía cuando fui a ayudarte-le dijo, acercándose a ella y señalando su arma.

Ariel notó como él pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, y lanzó un hondo suspiro. Luego le miró al fin, con sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Te parece el momento?-le dijo, encarándose a él.

-No estoy haciendo nada-Jim esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Habláis de sexo?-preguntó Lilo, y los dos se quedaron en el sitio, más rojos que nunca.

-Cogeremos un bote e iremos en línea recta para evitar perder el rumbo. El primero que le vea disparará y listo-dijo Rourke, más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que otra cosa.

-Claro-ironizó Merlín.

-Muy improbable-Amelia negó con la cabeza-la corriente nos desviará sin que nos demos cuenta. Tal vez podríamos atraerles nosotros a él, si hacemos ruido. No puede estar muy lejos, si el radar era preciso.

-Y si no se ha movido-añadió Merlín.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Hay que hacer algo-intervino Aladdín, al que aquella discusión le parecía absurda. ¿Qué planificación necesitaba aquello? Tenían las armas. Si el barco no funcionaba, usarían los botes para buscarlo y matarlo. El chico solo sabía que quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bien, muy bien, yo cogeré un bote y saldré en su busca. Los demás haced lo que querías-dijo Rourke acercándose a una de las barcas-el que quiera, que me siga.

-Yo voy-dijo Aladdín, acercándose a él.

-¿Con qué arma?-preguntó Billy, burlón.

-Con la que tú me has dejado-respondió el moreno sonriente, enseñándole su pistola.

-¡Eh!-protestó Billy al darse cuenta de que se la había mangado.

-Rourke-Amelia intentó evitar que el general se fuera del barco-es mejor esperar y...

-¿Esperar a qué? Nos quedan dos horas-insistió Aladdín.

-¡Si te pierdes, el tiempo dará igual!-gritó Merlín, desesperado.

-¿Qué propone usted?-le preguntó Helga al anciano, suspicaz.

-Pues… ¡pues otra cosa!-dijo Merlín, ahora descolocado.

-¿Otra cosa eh?-se burló Rourke, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Desde luego usar la cabeza!-exclamó Merlín, alzando sus brazos exagerados.

-Me parece que es usted quien no la está usando-respondió Rourke con frialdad.

-Esto está que echa humo-comentó Vinny, apoyado en la puerta del camarote con aburrimiento.

-¿Tienes marihuana tron?-le preguntó Billy al italiano, que le miró sorprendido-no sé, tienes pinta de tenerla…

-¡Esto es una locura!-gritó Merlín.

-¡¿Pero será posible?!-se enfadó Rourke.

-¡Basta!-Amelia también perdió los estribos.

-Jo, jo, jo…. Je, je, je…. Jua, jua, jua-todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía la risa. Lumière, apoyado en la barandilla de babor sonreía con gesto de suficiencia, y les miraba con su habitual superioridad.

-¡Anda, Lumié! ¡Creía que te habías caído del barco o algo!-exclamó Billy corriendo hacia él y cogiéndolo en un puño.

-Ya, pues se te veía muy afectado-ironizó el candelabro. Billy se sonrojó levemente.

-No sé, como decías que querías morir…-trató de excusarse.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto…-Rourke volvió a centrarse en la discusión, pero Lumière le interrumpió.

-Clago que no, _mon capitaine._ Pego es que la gespuesta es mucho más fácil que todo lo que estáis diciendo-Lumière bajó sus velas a la mano de Billy, quemándole y haciendo que le soltara. Después, avanzando a pequeños saltitos, se colocó de nuevo en la barandilla y se volvió hacia su público, al que le encantaba tener en vilo-caballegos… muchas veces peleamos pog tontegias…. Cuando lo esencial está a nuestga vista-Lumière entornó sus velas hacia el mar como si fuesen focos, y disparó un pequeño fogonazo: por unos instantes, a solo unos metros de ellos, brilló una enorme roca que hasta entonces no habían visto, sumidos como estaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Caramba…-murmuró Rourke observando la enorme roca, cuya forma le resultaba familiar.

-La puta hostia-Billy se asomó también por la barandilla al lado de Lumière. Jim y Ariel, que continuaban discutiendo, se asomaron también.

-Esa roca…-Jim pestañeó, asombrado-es…

-La isla Calavera-completó Amelia, mirándole de reojo-llevamos años buscándola. No puedo creer que…. Ha sido tan fácil…

-En este juego nada es fácil, capitana-dijo Merlín, poniéndose detrás de ella.

-¿Sí? Pues de momento parece el guión de un escritor de series malo-replicó Rourke con desdén-hemos escapado de la tormenta y aterrizado justo en su escondite, gracias a vuestro radar "mágico"-Rourke sacó una de las dos pistolas que llevaba encima, e hizo sonar su cargador-ahora vamos.

Sin decir nada más, se subió a uno de los botes, seguido de Amelia y Vinny. El italiano miró a su compañero topo, expectante.

-Yo… crreo que serría mejorr que alguien perrmanecierra en el barrco-se excusó el hombre topo, mirando el agua desde la barandilla con recelo.

-Ya… es increíble lo tuyo-Vinny cogió los remos del bote con resignación-¿alguien más se viene de paseo en góndola?

-Yo voy-dijo Aladdín, subiéndose de un salto.

-¡Y yo!-exclamó Billy-¡Y devuélveme mi pistola!

-Róbamela-contestó Aladdín sonriendo travieso.

-Mierda-gruñó Billy.

-Si me disculpan, _monsieurs_ , yo me quedo en el bagco. No me gusta el agua…. Ni los pigatas… ni matag… ni nada de esto-se excusó Lumière, volviendo a la puerta del camarote, donde había estado oculto durante toda la tormenta.

-Yo también quiero ir. Dame tu arma-Jim extendió su mano hacia Ariel, instándola a dársela. Ella le miró sorprendida. Luego su rostro se endureció.

-No-contestó simplemente, agarrando su pistola con fuerza.

-Joder-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Que pesada era. La miró, furioso-la necesito. Vamos.

-Yo también la necesito-contestó ella, impasible. Jim no pudo evitar abrir la boca como un besugo.

-Ya, pero yo la necesito más. Tengo que cargarme a ese pirata-dijo finalmente.

-La última vez yo te salve la vida. Dos veces-Ariel le sostuvo la mirada. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, y echaba chispas por los ojos, pero no se dejó intimidar. Sujetó el arma, temblando pero sin dejar de presionar-es mía. Y no voy a dártela.

Jim tembló de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella? Era el colmo. La hizo retroceder, estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

-Es…

-¡Eh, vosotros!-les llamó Billy desde el bote-¡Dejad de liaros y venid! ¡Os necesitamos para matar al pirata!

-Tío Billy, no lo grites-le dijo Aladdín, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Estaban lejos de la isla, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que los piratas escuchasen un grito.

-Yo… no tengo armas-dijo Jim. Le cabreó la forma en que Aladdín, Billy y Rourke le miraron. ¿De qué iban? Él no era un cobarde, pero lo tenía muy claro. Sin una pistola no pensaba bajarse ni meterse en más líos. La última vez le había ido de poco. Y ahora no estaba Silver.

-Joder Jimmy-se quejó Billy. Jim le dio la espalda, muy enfadado-¿tú te apuntas pelirroja?

Ariel titubeó un momento. Luego miró a Jim, y una fría determinación se apoderó de ella.

-Claro-dijo, y se subió con ellos. Jim apretó los puños conteniendo su ira.

"Zorra".

-Si lo matamos, volveremos a nuestra vida normal, o eso decís-recordó Rourke, sentado como un rey en la parte trasera del bote mientras Vinny y Aladdín remaban.

-Acabad con él y volver a informar-ordenó Amelia con seriedad-ceñíos al plan.

-Claro, claro-contestó Rourke.

-Estáis dando por supuesto que vais a matarlo-Merlín estaba de espaldas al grupo, igual que Jim. El adolescente se preguntó qué narices le pasaba aquel día. No le recordaba tan pesimista e inseguro la otra vez. Tampoco le había conocido tanto como a Chicha o a Dawson, porque había desaparecido mucho rato.

"Trama algo"-pensó Jim mirándole de soslayo. Merlín seguía hablando con su tono histérico, pero la expresión de su rostro, que solo Jim podía ver, era calmada. Parecía estar actuando. "Mamón"-pensó Jim. Bueno, al menos haría algo útil en el barco: no perderlo de vista.

-¿Tú no vienes con nosotros, Merlín? Necesitamos a alguien prudente-le dijo Rourke, irónico. Merlín negó con la cabeza con energía, pero para sorpresa de Jim, sonreía-muy bien-Rourke estiró sus brazos con pereza-pues nos vamos.

Vinny y Aladdín empezaron a remar en dirección a la isla, mientras Helga y Rourke vigilaban desde los dos extremos del bote, con sus pistolas en alto.

-Genial, y yo sin puta arma. Me van a eliminar-se quejó Billy.

-"Game over"-Aladdín imitó la voz de un videojuego.

-Toma esta-Rourke le pasó una de las dos que tenía-pero no la pierdas.

-¡Si yo soy el único que no…! Es igual, déjalo-Billy se sentó en el bote, vencido, mientras Aladdín reía. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ariel, que se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza. Aladdín alzó las cejas.

-Billy es un grande, pero es un poco lamentable-le explicó, sonriendo con candidez. Ariel levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Por qué llevamos a estos niños?-le preguntó Helga a Rourke, con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que pudiesen escucharla todos. El general sonrió con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Eh, que yo no soy un niño!-Billy se deslizó como una culebra hasta el lado de Helga-estoy perfectamente desarrollado… ¿sabes?

-A la mierda-Helga suspiró asqueada mientras Billy intentaba pasarle el brazo por detrás de la espalda y llegar a sus pechos.

-¿No es peligroso acercarnos así sin más? Podrían dispararnos-dijo Ariel. Helga emitió un ruidito desdeñoso, y la pelirroja la miró enfadada.

-Tranquila querida, no hay peligro-le explicó Rourke con amabilidad-como hemos podido comprobar, estas armas tienen una potencia masiva. Solo un disparo los asustará. Pero hay que pensar una estrategia para llegar a ellos.

-Su barco-dijo Billy.

-Sí, su barco es una posibilidad-tanteó Rourke.

-No, su barco-insistió Billy, señalando desde el borde del bote. Todos giraron la cabeza para verlo. Si el rockero no les hubiese avisado, se habrían estrellado contra él. Al igual que la isla, había surgido de entre las sombras. Un buque enorme, pintado de rojo, con un esqueleto muy realista y pintado de dorado decorando el mascarón de proa. Ariel sintió un escalofrío mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo. Ver aquel barco tan grande le recordaba a aquel suceso acontecido no mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel suceso que cambió su vida…. Y que terminó con ella.

Se escuchaban conversaciones en cubierta. Ariel distinguió enseguida que eran canciones de marineros, más bien de piratas. Una botella que salió disparada por la barandilla les dio a entender que estaban bebiendo.

-Estupendo-susurró Rourke, instándoles a acercarse a él y hacer una piña-ya son nuestros. Están borrachos, así que los pillaremos desprevenidos. Haced exactamente lo que yo os diga.

-¡Jo-ho, jo-ho, la botella de ron!-gritaban los piratas dando palmas y derramando el licor sobre sus barbas asquerosamente. La peste a alcohol de garrafa, el humo de los porros y la música a tope hacían el ambiente denso, Aladdín se acordó de los botellones de su barrio. Eso era igual, pero con asesinos convictos sedientos de sangre.

-¿Dónde está Smee? ¡Tiene que traernos más ron!-gritó uno de los piratas, barrigón y estúpido, eructando sonoramente.

-Eso, dónde está. Traedme a la putita de Garfio-ordenó otro, que era el contramaestre, llamado Morgan.

Dos piratas gemelos, grandes como armarios y con el mismo cerebro, trajeron al señor Smee cogido de las axilas. El anciano pirata miró a sus compañeros con fastidio.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?-preguntó, asustado.

-Tráenos más ron, marica. Y luego te vamos a poner a chupar pollas-dijo Morgan, y los que estaban con él rieron.

-Os traeré más ron, pero lo otro no pienso hacerlo-respondió Smee educadamente. Morgan le echó una nube de humo en la cara, haciéndole toser.

-¡El capitán dijo que nada de drogarse en el barco!-chilló Smee nervioso.

-El capitán me la puede comer-respondió Morgan con desprecio. Luego, dándose cuenta de que se había excedido un poco, se corrigió-el capitán no está, así que hasta que vuelva mando yo.

-Técnicamente me ha dejado a mí al cargo-replicó Smee con delicadeza. Morgan se incorporó, súbitamente furioso.

-¿ME ESTÁS RETANDO?-gritó, escupiendo hacia todas partes. Los demás piratas dejaron de emborracharse para ver lo que ocurría, interesados-¿Es eso Smee, marica soplapollas? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Smee se encogió, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Nonononono, claro que no, yo no he dicho eso, de ningún modo hubiera querido decirlo-se disculpó atropelladamente. Pero ya era tarde, porque Morgan estaba encantado con la atención que le estaban prestando. Fue hacia Smee y le plantó el cigarrillo en su camisa de rayas azules y blancas, que le quedaba algo pequeña, quemándosela-¡Ay!-gimoteó Smee al notar el calor del cigarro en su piel-para… por favor.

-Eres una nenaza chivata. ¿Vas a decírselo luego a Garfio?-le dio una bofetada en su gorda carita, obligándole a mirarle-contesta, puta. ¿Vas a decirle luego a Garfio que hemos montado una fiesta en su barco?

-Sniff… no… no lo haré-susurró Smee, mientras los que le rodeaban reían.

-Mentiroso. Eres un mentiroso de mierda-Morgan le escupió en la cara-¿crees que no sé lo que pasó con el Rata? ¡Tú le dijiste a Garfio que había metido a esas zorras en el Garfio, y por eso él le mató! ¡Eres un puto sapo, Smee!

-No, no, ¡No!-gimoteó el segundo de abordo, muerto de miedo-¡de verdad, Morgan, yo no lo hice! ¡No lo dije porque me dijisteis que no lo dijera por eso no lo dije!-se deshizo en excusas. Morgan sonrió, cruzando sus musculosos brazos, satisfecho.

-Si no te he matado es porque gracias a eso yo ocupé el puesto del Rata. Pero si intentas jugármela, yo y los chicos te haremos pasear por la quilla ¿lo entiendes, mamón?-dijo. Sus compañeros le apoyaron, riéndose de Smee.

-Sí, claro que lo entiendo-respondió el agachando la cabeza, dolido.

-¡Pobre Smee!-se burló el pirata gordo, hinchado hasta arriba de ron-¡si es como la mamá del grupo! ¡No le hagáis llorar!

Los piratas prorrumpieron en carcajadas de burla, y Smee se alejó sollozando, cuando entonces apareció un pirata enorme y se puso a su lado. Se llamaba Ralph, y a todos les daba miedo por su gran altura y su fuerza descomunal. Ralph se colocó al lado de Smee, pasando una de sus manazas por encima suyo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó con voz grave. Morgan tragó saliva, mientras el resto se ocultaban detrás suyo.

-Oh, nada, nada Ralph… estábamos hablando-explicó Smee asustado. Al segundo de abordo no le gustaban las peleas.

-¿Le estáis jodiendo otra vez?-la cubierta tembló bajo los pasos de Ralph, que al llegar a Morgan lo agarró por el cuello de su chaleco y lo levantó hasta ponerlo a más de un metro del suelo.

-No estábamos haciendo nada Ralph…. Cálmate tío-suplicó Morgan asustado. Ralph le apretó el cuello unos segundos más, luego le dejó caer al suelo, donde Morgan se quedó sin atreverse a moverse.

-No le molestéis más-gruñó, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Smee le siguió, dando saltitos. Una última mirada de soslayo le hizo ver que Morgan le hacía un gesto pasando el dedo por su cuello.

-Estás muerto-le susurró Morgan. Se giró a sus compañeros, que le miraban asustados-¿qué os pasa? ¿tengo una puta polla en la cara?-preguntó, cabreado.

-No, una pistola-respondió Rourke. Morgan dio un respingo. El general estaba sentado en la barandilla, mientras su arma estaba justo en la cabeza de Morgan.

-¿Qué cojones…?-saltó Morgan, incorporándose. Rourke levantó también la pistola, y se alejó de la barandilla-¿qué cojones haces?

-Venga ya hijo. Cojones, pollas… no tienes mucha educación-Rourke sonrió con calma-la fiesta ha terminado.

-Son los marines-escupió un pirata jovencito-Me cago en sus madres.

-Eh, un respeto-le advirtió Rourke alzando su dedo índice-bueno, de acuerdo, salid los demás.

Los piratas dieron un respingo al ver a Aladdín, Billy y Vinny saliendo de detrás suyos. También llevaban armas. Helga apareció súbitamente en el timón, después de dejar K.O (o quizás matar del golpe) a quien se encontraba allí de vigía.

-El barco es nuestro-comentó la rubia, con su habitual contoneo de caderas al hablar.

-¡Hostia! ¡Joder, mierda!-Morgan pasó la mirada por todo el barco. Ahora estaban rodeados. Cabrones.

Pero no entendía algo… aquella no era la forma habitual de operar de la marina. Normalmente les hubieran hundido a cañonazos…

-¿Y vuestro barco?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Aquí hago yo las preguntas, hijo-le cortó Rourke con autoridad-¿y vuestro capitán?

-Lo hemos matado-mintió Morgan. Rourke le golpeó con la culata de su arma en la boca, derribándolo.

-Prueba otra vez-sugirió, sin perder su calmada sonrisa.

-Ugh-Morgan escupió sangre, Rourke le había partido el labio-cabrón…

-Se me está agotando la paciencia-Rourke colocó el cañón de la pistola en las narices de Morgan, cuyos ojos bizquearon, como hipnotizados por el arma.

-¿Cómo han podido llegar? Smee nos ha traicionado-dijo el pirata gordo. Rourke se giró hacia él al escucharlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó. El gordinflón palideció, mientras sus compañeros le miraban con odio-¿Por qué?-repitió Rourke. El pirata gordo balbuceó, pero luego mantuvo la boca cerrada, mirándole con firmeza. Rourke se frotó la mandíbula pensativo, y luego, cogiéndole a Morgan su revólver, disparó al gordo en la cabeza. Los piratas ni pestañearon. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo las miradas que dirigían a Rourke empezaban a ser cada vez de mayor temor-lo repetiré una vez más… no, mejor ¿dónde está Smee? Traedlo.

-Que nos digan dónde está su jefe y acabemos de una vez-intervino Aladdín, repugnado por lo que Rourke estaba haciendo. Acababa de matar a aquel tipo a sangre fría, desarmado e inmóvil.

-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo chico-Rourke le ignoró dándole la espalda. Agarró por el chaleco a otro de los piratas y le zarandeó-Smee. Ahora.

-Sí… sí… voy-el pirata, asustado, echó a correr hacia la bodega, en busca de Smee. Rourke se sentó de nuevo, haciendo girar su pistola en los dedos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-No nos va nada mal, Helga-comentó el general pasándose la mano por su grueso y venoso cuello-Seguimos con vida y vamos a conseguir otra mención especial de curriculum.

-La cabeza de uno de los piratas más buscados del mundo-la voz de Helga tembló un poco por la satisfacción que le producía decir aquellas palabras-nos van a dar un buen premio.

-Yo si que te daría un premio-murmuró Billy mirándola y babeando.

-Billy tío, céntrate-le dijo Aladdín, que apuntaba al pecho de uno de los piratas con rostro serio.

-Colega, en el amor y la guerra, todo vale-contestó el Cobra componiendo una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

-Si es que a ella no le interesas-le susurró Aladdín, exasperado.

-Claro que sí-Billy soltó una carcajada, realmente creyéndose lo que decía-Se está haciendo la estrecha. ¿Estás celoso?

-Al final la cagarás por esto-le dijo Aladdín.

-Perdona mamá-Billy bajó el arma para encararse a Aladdín, fastidiado.

-¿Estás hablando de Helga? Chico, no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades-comentó Vinny, que estaba al lado de ellos.

-¿Tú la conoces?-le preguntó Billy.

-Claro. Si somos compañeros-Vinny se encogió de hombros.

-¿Os habéis acostado?-preguntó Billy, esperanzado-¿cómo lo consigo?

-Eeeeh… no-Vinny miró a Aladdín con cara de "¿de dónde salió este?".

-Jo tío. Aquí sois todos unos suricatos-gruñó Billy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que quieres decir mojigatos-le corrigió Vinny.

-No, si lo hace aposta-explicó Aladdín con cansancio.

-Supongo que tendréis un buen pastón en la cueva-se aventuró Rourke. La expresión de los piratas se volvió indescifrable, pero eso le dio la clave-así es ¡Vaya, vaya, el premio gordo!

-¡He follado muchas más veces que vosotros dos juntos! ¡No creo que tengáis nada que enseñarme!-los piratas estaban empezando a volverse hacia Billy, que estaba en medio de uno de sus berrinches de divo.

-No estamos diciendo eso Billy-intentaba calmarle Aladdín pacientemente- lo que quiero decir…

-Más veces que yo imposible-comentó Vinny secamente.

-¿Queréis callaros?-les espetó Rourke-Sois unos inútiles.

-Tú no te metas-contestó Billy-porque además…

-Billy, ahora no es el momento de…

-Es que más que yo… te harían falta siete vidas…

Mientras continuaban discutiendo uno de los piratas se llevó la mano lentamente al bolsillo hasta coger su pistola. Helga se dio cuenta segundos antes de que este atacara. Rourke estaba de espaldas, indefenso, solo tardaría un segundo…

-¡NO!-Helga disparó su arma, y por unos segundos hubo un silencio. El pirata se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido. Todos la miraron. ¿El arma no funcionaba? ¿Había sido un farol desde el principio?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Smee apareció en la entrada de la bodega seguido del pirata que había ido a buscarlo y "Rompe" Ralph.

-¿Qué cojones…?-Morgan quiso sacar también otra de sus pistolas cuando el arma de Helga se activó y un rayo de luz abrasador iluminó el barco en la negra noche. Los piratas dieron gritos de sorpresa, y uno de ellos saltó por la borda. Helga sostuvo la pistola mientras escupía el chorro de luz, sintiendo de repente una extraña sensación de poder. Era como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo. El pirata que había intentado matar a Rourke simplemente se desintegró. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Después se hizo un prolongado silencio.

Helga bajó el arma, sudando, y se dedicó a mirarla de un modo absorbente. Con codicia. Y deseo.

Rourke fue el primero en volver a hablar, poco impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder, al contrario que el resto.

-Bueno, ya habéis visto como nos las gastamos… je, je, je-se paseó por la cubierta con profunda satisfacción, mientras los piratas y sus compañeros de misión observaban el lugar, totalmente vacío, donde segundos antes había estado el pirata-ahora, señor Smee, ¿podría indicarnos dónde está el radar de este barco?

-Glups-Smee tembló como un flan mientras los piratas que había su lado se apartaban, a excepción de Ralph, que continuó a su lado.

-Os mataremos-dijo el grandullón.

-Sí, claro-Rourke le hizo un gesto con su pistola para que se apartara. Luego pasó un brazo por la espalda de Smee, falsamente amistoso-escucha esto… Smee. Yo soy general ¿sabes? Soy una persona influyente. Dime dónde está el radar con el que vigiláis el barco, dime dónde está el desgraciado de tu capitán y conseguiré que quedes en libertad, sin tener que ponerte una "corbata"…-Rourke pasó su mano por el cuello de Smee, que tragó saliva, espantado.

-Gilipollas…-gruñó Ralph, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Tranquilo muchachote-Vinny apuntó a Ralph con su pistola, mientras se fumaba uno de los porros que había recogido del suelo.

-Yo… esto… je, je, je-Smee miró a Rourke con miedo, mientras sus pequeñas gafitas resbalaban por la punta de su nariz, parecida a una berenjena-el capitán se enfadaría mucho si yo…

-El capitán se enfadaría, pero yo te mataré si no haces lo que digo ahora mismo-le cortó Rourke-¿has visto lo que ha pasado con tu amigo? Pues lo mismo. O más doloroso…

-E igual para cualquier otro que intente darnos problemas-dijo Helga, que seguía examinando su arma con verdadero apasionamiento. ¿De dónde había salido algo así? Era mucho más, muchísimo, que todo lo que había visto antes…

-El radar…. El ra… radar-gimoteó Smee mientras Rourke colocaba el cañón de su pistola en su cabeza. Ahora los piratas les miraban con mucho más miedo que antes. Las balas las conocían. Aquello no lo conocían-le llevaré…

-Vinny, ve con él y cárgate el radar-ordenó Rourke. El aludido obedeció aunque con pereza, lanzando antes de entrar en la bodega el porro al agua-muy bien, ahora el resto os quiero tranquilitos, o me pondré muy nervioso. Vais a subiros a uno de los botes, y os vais a ir remando de aquí.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Morgan, asustado.

-¿Te parece que me importa?-Rourke señaló el bote más cercano-subid. Ahora.

Los piratas vacilaron unos segundos, pero finalmente hicieron lo que les mandaba. Fueron subiendo en dos botes, murmurando, y luego los bajaron al mar. Solo se quedó en la cubierta Ralph, que era demasiado grande para subir con ellos.

-De ti me ocuparé luego. Puede que sirvas de algo-Rourke avanzó hacia la barandilla, viendo como los piratas se alejaban remando-¡No quiero volveros a ver!

Los piratas le insultaron, furiosos, y Rourke sonrió con satisfacción. Fue entonces cuando Aladdín vio la verdad en los ojos del general. De repente fue algo tan obvio como aterrador. Se anticipó incluso antes de que dijese nada. Rourke fue hacia Helga, que también parecía entender sus intenciones.

-Helga, ¿harías los honores?-pidió el general, pasándole a ella la pistola.

-Sí-los ojos de Helga emitieron un destello amarillo al coger el arma, llevando sus dedos enguantados en el látex negro hacia el gatillo. La teniente emitió un sensual ronroneo como el de un gatito mientras alzaba la pistola y la dirigía hacia el primero de los botes.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!-Aladdín estaba aterrorizado. Quiso ir hacia Helga, pero antes de llegar ella ya había apretado el gatillo, y lo demás fue muy rápido: los piratas del primer bote dieron gritos de terror segundos antes de que la luz los atravesase y los desintegrara como si nunca hubieran existido. Fueron unas sombras negras entre la cegadora luz por un momento, pero luego nada. Ni siquiera humo, ni ceniza.

Los piratas del otro borde, donde se encontraba Morgan, miraron el lugar donde habían estado sus compañeros, atónitos. La reacción fue instantánea.

-¡Remad vamos!-gritó Morgan muerto de miedo-¡REMAD!

-¿Me la prestas?-Helga le arrebató su arma a Billy y apuntó de nuevo. Aladdín quiso impedírselo, pero Rourke le sujetó por el hombro.

-No te precipites hijo. No merece la pena-le dijo, apretándole con fuerza. Aladdín se zafó de él, pero la luz del rayo le cegó. El rostro de Helga, iluminado por la luz de la extraña energía que desprendía el arma, brilló por unos instantes, mientras los gritos de Morgan y sus compañeros se apagaban, y simplemente dejaban de existir.

-Perfecto. Esto deja a Garfio sin el noventa por ciento de sus hombres-Rourke arrojó una de las pistolas inutilizadas al mar, pero la otra se la guardó. Luego se volvió a Aladdín-¿me prestas tu arma?

-Ni hablar…-Aladdín se llevó la mano hacia la pistola que le había quitado a Billy, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no la tenía-¿qué?

-Ya… bueno, gracias de todas formas-Rourke jugueteó con su pistola, que le había robado en un descuido. Aladdín enrojeció. Que le robasen a él le sentaba muy mal.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?-preguntó, muy serio.

-¿Esto? Ha sido muy fácil. Y robar a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón-se justificó Rourke.

-No, cómo les habéis podido matar. Eran nuestros prisioneros-Aladdín miró a Rourke con odio, mientras el general torcía los labios en un gesto de indiferencia grotesco.

-Eran demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos con vida. Y nadie los echará de menos-comentó, dándole la espalda sin mucho interés.

Aladdín bufó, temblando. "Nadie los echará de menos". Eso le había dolido. Conocía a los tipos como Rourke. Duros, y sin escrúpulos. Tipos como él que dirigían ejércitos a la guerra sin ningún tipo de compasión, sacrificando a tantos hombres como hicieran falta. Ellos solo veían cifras, no muertes. Hombres como Rourke eran el verdadero cáncer de este mundo. Hombres como Rourke habían matado a sus padres.

-El radar está desactivado-Vinny subió de la bodega con Smee, que le miraba muerto de miedo-sí, lo he volado por los aires…. tienen una buena colección de explosivos...

Smee se apartó de Vinny mirándole con espanto, para chocarse con la espalda de Ralph, que miraba a Rourke con odio.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó el anciano segundo de abordo, extrañado. En unos segundos, la verdad le llegó, oscureciéndole la mirada-no… no puede ser.

-Sí, sí puede ser-Rourke hizo crujir sus nudillos con impaciencia-y ya estoy harto de esperar. Para nosotros el tiempo apremia. Llévame con tu capitán. Ahora.

-Pero…-Smee intentó replicar, pero Rourke chasqueó los dedos, y Vinny volvió a apuntarle con su pistola-sí, sí… como diga…

-Por supuesto-Rourke apretó los dientes con fiereza.

-Por cierto _boss_ , hay otra cosa...-empezó Vinny.

-Espera Vinny-le cortó Rourke-primero terminemos con esto.

-Te mataré…-susurró Ralph mirando con aversión al general.

* * *

-Creo que eso no me convence...-Garfio giró su afilada garra cerca del rostro de Lord Beckett, pero sin llegar a tocarle-pero podríamos hacer algo al respecto...

-¡Capitán, capitán!-Ba'Sour dejó el bote en el islote del tesoro y corrió hacia Garfio, tropezándose con un cofre y lléndose de bruces al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Garfio puso los brazos en jarras, mirando a Ba'Sour enfadado.

-¡Son intrusos capitán! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!-señaló Ba'Sour. Garfio se estiró, furioso, mientras una lenta sonrisa asomaba en los labios de Beckett.

* * *

-Los han matado… es increíble….-Merlín le pasó los prismáticos a Amelia, que observó a Rourke en la cubierta del _Jolly Roger_ , cruzándose de brazos en un gesto imperial.

-Es un egomaniaco asesino. Tenemos que detenerlo-Amelia miró a Merlín muy seria.

-No podemos dejar el barco sin vigilancia…. Y de momento nos interesa tenerlo de nuestra parte-razonó en anciano, atusándose la barba pensativo.

Amelia examinó a Merlín con recelo. El anciano le provocaba una sensación extraña, creía que podía confiar en él pero a la vez le parecía que ocultaba algo. Además le sonaba de algo más que de ser un escritor de tochos de filosofía. Estaba segura.

-Creía que estaba de parte del general Rourke-comentó Merlín apoyándose en el timón aburrido.

-El general Rourke…-Amelia bufó, dejándose caer a su lado-él no es general. Dejó de serlo cuando le condenaron a muerte por enviar a sus hombres a la muerte en las montañas gélidas. Es un traidor, y un monstruo.

-Un monstruo con suerte-apuntó Merlín, apoyándose enfrente suyo-se ha reencontrado con sus antiguos soldados, y puede llevarlos con vida y que testifiquen a su favor. Gracias a la esfera.

Amelia arqueó una ceja, mirándole suspicaz.

.-Usted esto ya lo sabía-dijo, y para su satisfacción el anciano mudó su expresión, poniéndose muy serio-sí, es verdad. Usted ya sabía todo esto…. Y me da la impresión de que sabe más… mucho más.

-Sé lo mismo que usted capitana, todo lo que le dije en el apartamento-respondió el anciano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-hay un objetivo, si lo matamos, viviremos. Si no, seremos nosotros los que muramos. De un modo horrible, por cierto.

-Ya-Amelia se acercó mucho a Merlín, y el viejo pudo verse reflejado en los ojos verde esmeralda de la capitana. Le ponía. Era muy atractiva. Pero también mucho más joven. Y totalmente indiferente a él-se lo que piensa-siseó Amelia.

-¿Ah sí?-Merlín tragó saliva, revolviéndose nervioso.

-No confía en mí. No le culpo, el gobierno nos tiene muy presionados. Pero le aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Ni el general Rourke-Merlín resopló aliviado, y Amelia le miró sin comprender-de verdad-insistió ella-que no sé nada de esto. Nunca habría tomado parte en algo así.

-No, no… claro. Pero permítame que desconfíe… no sería la primera vez que el gobierno de Suburbia nos oculta algo a los humildes proletarios ¿no?-Merlín observó a la capitana con mucha atención ahora.

-Si se refiere a de la Torre, es tan solo una leyenda-Amelia sacudió las manos sin interés-jamás he oído a nadie del gobierno ni el ejército hablar de ella. Y llevo muchos años a mis espaldas.

-Ya… muchas cicatrices-Merlín se dedicó a contemplar el mar en la negrura de la noche. Le gustaba el mar. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿a quién no le gusta?

-¿Qué cree que es?-Amelia volvió a ir hacia él, apoyándose a su lado en la barandilla. Merlín sonrió, complacido por su insistencia de entablar conversación con él. No siempre contaba con esa suerte.

-Es un juego cruel y retorcido, ideado por alguien con mucho poder-reflexionó, midiendo muy bien cada una de sus palabras-Y sobre todo es algo que lo cambiará todo para siempre.

-Piénselo, deberíamos estar muertos-susurró Amelia con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Merlín asintió pensativo-quien podría decirlo… es tan extraño-las estrellas brillaban de un modo inusual. Desde el barco se veían tan hermosa. En Suburbia apenas podía distinguirse su brillo, pero allí eran tan intensas. Merlín amaba las estrellas más aún que el mar-cuando me pinchaba… la morfina… hubo un momento antes de quedarme dormido en el que me di cuenta de que me moría. Pero me dio igual. Fue todo tan calmado… tan fácil.

Amelia cerró los ojos, dolorida. No quería seguir escuchando aquello.

-Hemos muerto capitana, y sin embargo seguimos vivos. ¿A fin de cuentas qué diferencia hay? Para los que no creen en la otra vida, realmente estamos muertos desde el principio, y para los que sí creen en ella nunca llegamos a estarlo. Es un concepto tan laxo-la voz de Merlín sonaba rota, y penetraba en el corazón de Amelia como una daga.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando no recordarlo. En el momento de su muerte estaba en las prácticas con los alumnos del campamento estelar, que tenían solo nueve años. Le habían asignado esa sección porque sabían que sus cambios hormonales no afectarían su relación con los niños, como si lo hacían con los que eran ya adolescentes. Aún así el señor Arrow se había ocupado de tenerla en estrecha vigilancia.

En aquellas fatales prácticas, donde llevaba una clase de quince niños de doce años, el barco sufrió un cortocircuito, y salió disparado sin control por toda la Academia. Los niños comenzaron a llorar y a chillar asustados, pero Amelia se apoderó del timón y consiguió evitar que el barco se estrellase. Con ayuda del más espabilado de ellos, Phineas, consiguió que todos se subieran al bote salvavidas y saltasen a tiempo, y luego trató de llevar el barco condenado lejos de los terrenos de entrenamiento de la Academia.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Amelia emitió un desgarrador chillido antes de que el barco y ella se estrellasen en un descampado, provocando una colosal explosión en la que afortunadamente nadie salió herido. Tan solo ella, que estaba muerta claro.

Aunque ahora no lo estaba. ¿Cómo lo explicaría ahora? Si regresaba con vida…

"Al menos has vuelto a ver a Jim-pensó la felina, arrugando las cejas pensativa-aún puedes hablarle… disculparte con él… decirle la verdad….". Miró al chico, que estaba en la proa con Lilo, señalándole las estrellas y explicándole todo lo que de ellas había aprendido en la Academia. Amelia sonrió con ternura.

-Aún no lo sabes, pero eres más grande que todos nosotros-susurró, apoyando su cabeza en la barandilla y observando a su chico, melancólica.

-Caray Amelia, yo no sabía…-Merlín se puso rojo como un tomate.

Jim estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Lilo. Vale que la niña era bien rara, y tenía un gusto por lo macabro bastante preocupante, pero eso le divertía al joven, y además ella tenía una curiosidad insaciable, era inteligente, inocente y muy dulce. Por un rato, Jim se olvidó por completo de la misión, el peligro y todos los problemas. Se olvidó hasta que la culpa de que ella estuviese allí era toda suya.

-…esa es Abel, y la de al lado, la roja, Caín…-señaló las dos estrellas, que brillaban una enfrente de otra.

-Caín es más grande-observó Lilo.

-Porque acabará por comerse a Abel. Como en lo de la Biblia-explicó Jim.

-Nunca he leído la Biblia. Nanny dice que ella no está segura de en qué hay que creer-Lilo observó el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua, y extendió su mano para verlo también.

-Bueno, en realidad no hay nada, así que mejor que no te rallen-Jim se apoyó en el mástil y observó también su reflejo con amargura. Le vino a la memoria su recuerdo rezando con ocho años, pensando que así papá volvería al hogar… viejas pesadillas.

-Pero si no hay nada… ¿por qué seguimos vivos?-preguntó Lilo, girándose a él preocupada.

-Pues… eso sí que no lo sé-Jim se encogió de hombros-tal vez no lo sepa nunca.

Un ruidito les interrumpió. Cerca, Mole y Lumière chismorreaban y se mataban de risa. El candelabro despedía fogonazos de luz al reír, y rodaba por el suelo haciendo un estridente ruido metálico. Al parecer Mole sabía hablar francés, eso explicaba su nombre y orígenes, al menos en parte.

"No midas tu vida por lo que no haces _, mon amie_. Has de medigla pog lo que consigues haceg"-Lumière se había acercado a Jim de improviso, y le había soltado esa frase, justo cuando Ariel y los otros habían partido en los botes a la isla.

-¿Te crees muy listo no?-Jim vio como el candelabro reía perspicaz y se alejaba dando saltitos-eres muy guay.

-Pues clago… ¡Soy un gobot!-exclamó Lumière, alzando sus candentes manos.

-¿Cuántas veces más pasará esto?-la pregunta de Lilo le contrajo el corazón a Jim, porque era la misma que él se hacía.

-Yo… no lo sé-contestó, preocupado. Lilo le miró con su extraña expresión de rara, y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír-la verdad es que no sé casi nada.

-Bueno-Lilo se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, como examinándole-ya sabes más que la mayoría de gente que conozco. Incluidos mis profesores.

-Gracias, doctor-se burló Jim, y los dos rieron. Jim se dio cuenta de que Amelia le estaba mirando, y para su sorpresa ella le sonrió. Él vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa. "Vaya…."-había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro. Ahora las cosas eran tan distintas. Pero Jim aún la amaba, él nunca había dejado de amarla, y ahora pensaba en ello y necesitaba desesperadamente volver a su lado. Sanar sus heridas con el amor que todos los demás le habían negado-voy un momento a hablar con la capitana. No te vayas volando-dijo, rascándole el cabello.

-Tengo alas de bruja… ¡UAAAR!-Lilo empezó a corretear por la proa dando saltitos y recitando conjuros inventados, mientras Jim caminaba hacia la cubierta con su habitual andar despreocupado, echándose su lacio cabello castaño hacia un lado. Amelia le miró unos instantes, serena, pero luego su expresión cambió, quedándose en shock.

-¿Qué pasa...?-Jim se dio cuenta de que no le miraba a él, y se giró hacia la proa, para ver como Lilo jugueteaba mientras una enorme sombra la cubría.

La sombra de un cocodrilo gigante con dos filas de enormes y afilados dientes llenos de saliva y unos ojos saltones que se movían a un rítmico compás.

* * *

 **¡El cocodrilo ataca! ¿Sobrevivirán Lilo y Jim? ¡Publicaré el siguiente en cuanto pueda, y será más largo y más denso! Espero que os gustase, y como siempre espero reviews. ¿Se os ocurre algún modo de popularizar más la historia a través de Internet?.**


	11. DENTRO DE LA CALAVERA

**Bueno, ya sé que dije que subiría pronto el siguiente capítulo y no ha sido así, pero he tenido mucho lío y además tenía poca inspiración, así que he tardado más de lo que me gustaría. De todas formas lo he disfrutado escribiendo, y aunque la trama cada vez es más densa y me cuesta más manejarla, me siento bastante satisfecho.**

 **Espero que como siempre os guste, y que disfrutéis leyéndolo, que para eso existe esta web.**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE (CONTINUACIÓN)**

A Lilo le encantaba la playa. La primera vez que vio el mar, cuando David la llevó a ella y a Nanny durante las vacaciones de verano, se quedó observándolo durante mucho rato, captando y entendiendo el significado de su concepto. Luego, apremiada por David, se atrevió a mojar los pies en el mar. Cinco horas más tarde Nanny consiguió sacarla del mar. Lilo resultó ser una gran buceadora y una exploradora acuática asombrosa para su corta edad: de los suelos de la costa rescató conchas, caracolas y exoesqueletos de erizos de mar, que le regaló a su hermana y a David, los cuales reposaban en una toalla, abrazados, observándola maravillados. Lo del Lilo con el mar era solo comparable a su amor por el hula. Y Nanny sentía que era la única que podía verlo.

Nanny también se lo había advertido muchas veces: "cuidado con los cocodrilos Lilo-le había dicho-se acercan mucho a la costa…. Y son muy peligrosos". Lilo se mostró fascinada desde un principio por la existencia de esas criaturas. Cocodrilos. Monstruos del jurásico, criaturas de una época anterior al hombre y la Creación, con piel acorazada y largos y afilados colmillos. La existencia de alimañas así la impresionaba mucho. Luego, cuando los vio en el zoo no le parecieron gran cosa. Eran grandes, cierto, y sus colmillos parecían afilados, pero se pasaban el rato tumbados en la arena de su terrario, con los fauces abiertos y los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran dormidos o muertos. Lilo los observó mucho rato, mientras los otros niños, aburridos, pedían a sus padres que los llevasen a ver de nuevo los monos.

-Aquí se mueren de asco. Pueden tener una jaula muy grande, pero sigue siendo una jaula-comentó David, mientras una de las vigilantes del zoo le fulminaba con la mirada.

El cocodrilo que ahora ella veía bien podría haber estado en una jaula. Hubiese sido mejor para todo el mundo. Aquella bestia era posiblemente la cosa más grande que Lilo había visto en su vida. Un bicho aterrador, y espeluznantemente despierto. Su piel era de un color verde oscuro, y se dividía en placas, algunas ligeramente abolladas. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban y contraían acompasadas con el tic-tac de sus ojos, que amarillentos y saltones observaban a la niña, bizqueando, Su boca, abierta de par en par, exhibía unos dientes enormes y muy afilados, que podrían triturar hasta el mascarón del barco. Cuando Jim se tiró para salvarla mientras ella, paralizada, contemplaba su muerte segura, las dimensiones colosales de la bestia quedaron claras. Tan solo la cabeza del cocodrilo ya era más grande que Jim. Sus brazos, terminados en afiladas garras, eran más largos que la propia Lilo. En total debía de medir unos once metros. Y mejor será no hablar del peso.

-¡JIM!-Amelia observó aterrorizada como su ex–alumno se abalanzaba sobre Lilo y rodaba con ella por el suelo, justo cuando la boca del cocodrilo se disponía a engullirla.

-¡JODER!-Jim resbaló por el suelo de la cubierta, agarrado a la niña, hasta casi caer por debajo de la barandilla de babor. Por unos instantes lo vio todo borroso, pero luego distinguió claramente el cuerpo de la niña a su lado. Estaba entera. Sin pensárselo más, se incorporó, agarrándola con fuerza.

Miró al monstruo. ¿Cómo no habían podido ver llegar? Sin el radar era más complicado, pero una bestia de esas dimensiones… El cocodrilo se encontraba aferrado a la proa del barco, y tenía sus dos patas delanteras en la cubierta, mientras que las traseras, al igual que la cola, continuaban sumergidas en el agua. Se había asomado al barco como una curiosa sirenita, y al ver a la niña no había vacilado un instante en intentar zampársela.

-¡JODER!-Jim retrocedió sin soltar a Lilo, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba al cocodrilo sin atreverse ni a pestañear-¡JODER, ES UN PUTO COCODRILO!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!-Mole y Lumière se alejaron de la fiera, corriendo a refugiarse en el camarote del capitán.

-¡JIM!-Amelia sacó su pistola lista para abrir fuego, cuando la mano de Merlín la detuvo-¿Qué hace?

-¿Vas a gastar un disparo?-preguntó el anciano, receloso. Amelia parpadeó, incapaz de creerlo.

-¿Está loco? ¡Suélteme!-se zafó de su agarre, furiosa.

-¡AMELIA!-la llamó Jim.

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!-el cocodrilo escaló el mástil del barco y se deslizó por la cubierta con una velocidad pasmosa. Avanzó hacia Jim y Lilo abriendo la boca y rugiendo. Sus ojos echaban chispas, y su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro violentamente, destrozando la barandilla como si fuese de papel. El cocodrilo se incorporó poniéndose varios metros por encima de Jim y Lilo, y observándoles como el que va a empezar a degustar un sabroso postre.

-¡CORRE!-Jim lanzó a Lilo hacia atrás apartándola, y el cocodrilo se abalanzó sobre él, embistiéndole y haciéndole saltar por los aires. Pero el chico fue muy rápido, y presionando el botón del traje desapareció de su vista. El cocodrilo se quedó en suspenso, intentando asimilar con su minúsculo cerebro lo que acababa de ocurrir. Amelia aprovechó para apuntarlo, y disparó el gatillo. Sin embargo, en los segundos que el arma tardaba en cargarse, el depredador se giró hacia Lilo y corrió a por ella, haciendo temblar la cubierta con su paso frenético.

-¡Mierda!-la pistola de Amelia soltó su rayo de luz sobre el palo mayor de la carabela, que instantáneamente desapareció tras un destello cegador. El cocodrilo, que tenía a Lilo acorralada, se giró sorprendido al ver aquello, y luego miró a Amelia, que con una calma brutal volvió a apuntarle y a apretar el gatillo.

-Funcionan solo una vez-le recordó Merlín, que seguía a su lado.

-Ya lo sé-susurró Amelia, sin dejar de mirar al cocodrilo, que emitía un ronco sonido mientras los observaba, cauteloso-le estoy distrayendo… deme su arma.

-¿Qué? ¿Y gastar otro tiro?-Merlín habló demasiado alto, y el cocodrilo rugió, soltando babas y pedazos de carne que llevaba entre los dientes.

-Demelapistolaahoramismo-susurró Amelia, mirando al cocodrilo con pavor.

-Pero…-Merlín miraba también al cocodrilo asustado, cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado de la fiera Jim acababa de reaparecer y sujetaba de nuevo a Lilo, llevando su mano a la muñeca de ella, para pulsar el botón de desmaterialización.

El animal los estaba engañando: cuando Jim bajó la mirada para pulsar el dispositivo del traje de Lilo el cocodrilo se giró a toda velocidad y lo golpeó con su cola, lanzándolo a la otra punta del barco. Jim voló por los aires, fuera de combate, hasta caer sobre el mástil de proa, y quedarse inconsciente. El cocodrilo lanzó un rugido aterrador y fue hacia él.

-¡PARA! ¡NO!-Lilo saltó sobre la cola del cocodrilo y se agarró a ella como pudo, siendo zarandeada por el movimiento del animal, que ni siquiera notó que le estaba tocando.

-¡GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOGH!-el cocodrilo se encaramó al mástil, donde estaba Jim, aún inconsciente, abriendo y cerrando sus mandíbulas, listo para devorarlo.

-¡Déjale, _putain_!-Lumière y Mole habían salido del camarote y le arrojaban brújulas y otros artefactos de navegación.

-Si va a hacer algo hágalo ya-le dijo Merlín a Amelia, que observaba al bicho apuntándolo con el arma del viejo, y con los ojos entrecerrados en finas rendijas.

-No puedo fallar-susurró la capitana. La vida del chico (y también la suya propia) estaban en juego.

-¡NO!-Lilo golpeó con sus pequeños puños la cola del cocodrilo, pero este no la hizo caso. Sus afilados dientes ya rozaban la piel de Jim, que apenas podía abrir los ojos a causa de la contusión-¡NO!

-¡AHORA!-agarrada a un cabo, Amelia saltó sobre la cabeza del cocodrilo y luego agarró a Jim, mientras Merlín, desde detrás, disparaba el arma. La capitana aterrizó dando un vibrante grito de desesperación en cubierta con el chico en sus brazos, mientras Lilo se dejaba caer de la cola del monstruo y se deslizaba a su lado. El cocodrilo giro su descomunal cabeza al darse cuenta de la jugada, pero entonces el arma de Merlín lanzó un rayo destructor.

¡SHOOOOOOOOOM! Amelia cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la luz deslumbrante del arma, e instantes después volvió a abrirlos. Por unos segundos el cocodrilo permaneció en el aire. Luego cayó a plomo al mar, levantando una enorme ola que empapó el suelo del barco.

-¡NO!-Amelia corrió a la barandilla para ver al cocodrilo dar un giro en el agua. La fiera se les quedó mirando durante unos instantes con aire amenazador, manteniendo sus ojos saltones y viscosos fuera del agua, y luego se sumergió en el mar, desapareciendo.

-¿Pego cómo ha podido fallag?-exclamó Lumière exasperado.

-¿Se marcha? ¿No va a intentar comernos otra vez?-Lilo estaba también asomada, y miraba al agua, que aún se agitaba tras la caída del cocodrilo.

Amelia colocó su brazo en el torso de Lilo y la obligó a apartarse de la barandilla. Jim seguía en el suelo, pero ahora parecía haber recuperado algo de consciencia, y se llevaba los brazos al vientre, gimiendo. La capitana miró a Merlín, que arrojó la pistola, ahora inútil, al mar.

-¿A qué juega?-Amelia fue hacia el anciano, y se le encaró, furiosa.

-Lo siento, no tengo muy buena puntería-se excusó él sin perder la calma.

- _Cynique_ …-murmuró Lumière, desconfiado.

-No me tome el pelo, basta ya. ¿Quién es usted?-Amelia apartó la conciliadora mano de Merlín de un manotazo-¿qué sabe de esto?

-¿Yo?-Merlín negó con la cabeza, en apariencia incrédulo-no entiendo, de verdad.

-Quería que se los comiera. Quería que nos matase. Estaba claro-el rostro de Amelia se deformó en una agresiva mueca de desprecio, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. No tenía nada que envidiar al cocodrilo que acababa de atacarlos.

Y hablando del cocodrilo.

-¡IIIIIIIIIH!-Lilo se cayó a la vez que el barco se zarandeaba.

-¡ALÉJATE DE LA BARANDILLA!-Amelia corrió de nuevo al extremo del barco. El cocodrilo intentaba escalar de nuevo, y ahora golpeaba con violencia el cascarón. Una de sus cabezadas hizo que la carabela se inclinase hasta quedar casi en horizontal-¡Maldita sea, hay que hacer algo!

-No tenemos combustible-la recordó Merlín, arqueando las piernas para no perder el equilibrio-ni armas.

-¡YA LO SÉ, PIENSE EN ALGO!-chilló ella desesperada.

-Puedo intentag quemagle-sugirió Lumière, asomándose a la barandilla y lanzando una voluta de fuego al mar, pero esta se evaporó antes de llegar al cocodrilo.

-Ugh…-Jim se dio cuenta de que con los golpes estaba deslizándose poco a poco hacia el borde del barco. Para evitar caerse al mar, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y se arrastró hacia la puerta del camarote del capitán. Y él que creía que estaría más seguro en el barco. "Quién será el que ha inventado… toda esta mierda"-pensó el chico, palpándose el enorme moratón que le había aparecido en el pecho y notando como los ojos se le humedecían. Debía de tener una hemorragia interna.

-A ver, a ver… tenemos cuerdas, palos…-Merlín enumeró nervioso lo que había en la cubierta-podríamos lanzarle el timón…

-¡Las bombas, gilipollas!-gritó Jim desde el suelo. Vinny había dicho que había unas cuantas en la bodega. No desintegraban cosas en el acto, pero eran armas a fin de cuentas.

-¡Las bombas!-Merlín corrió hacia la bodega, pero resbaló y se cayó al lado de donde estaba Lilo. Amelia chistó, furiosa, y entró ella misma, dando un salto.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRR-el cocodrilo se sumergió de nuevo y dio varias vueltas por debajo del barco, moviendo con velocidad su larga y gruesa cola para darse impulso. Era casi tan grande como la propia carabela. Unos golpes más y terminaría por volcarla.

-Va por el otro lado-indicó Lilo secamente. Efectivamente, segundos más tardes la barandilla de estribor empezó a agitarse, y el barco se inclinó hacia el otro lado. Lilo se agarró como pudo al palo que no se había desintegrado, mientras Jim se sujetaba al quicio de la puerta del camarote para no escurrirse.

-¡Terminarrá por abrirr un boquete!-chilló Molière, señalando donde se encontraba el cocodrilo. Este seguía sumergido, y cada vez golpeaba más fuerte el barco.

-¡Mierda!-Amelia subió corriendo con dos granadas en sus manos. De cintura para abajo estaba empapada; la bodega debía de continuar inundada-¡Cubríos!-estuvo a punto de resbalar pero se sujetó en Merlín, que emitió un quejidito de dolor. Amelia llegó hasta la barandilla y se asomó para ver al cocodrilo, que estaba a punto de volver a embestir contra el barco-¡Que te aproveche!-lanzó una de las bombas y luego saltó a un lado, justo cuando una enorme columna de agua subía a presión desde abajo.

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!-el cocodrilo se retorció de dolor en el agua, que empezó a teñirse con su sangre. El ataque de Amelia le había hecho saltar muchas de sus escamas, pero la herida no era muy grave. El monstruo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el agua y luego saltó hacia la barandilla, intentando llegar a ella con sus garras. Lilo gritó al ver la cabeza del cocodrilo asomándose de nuevo, pero Amelia estaba preparada. Fue hacia él con la segunda bomba, y al verla el cocodrilo retrocedió y se sumergió de nuevo.

-¡Sal vamos! ¡Da la cara!-la felina estaba fuera de sí y desesperada. ¿Cómo podía estar allí? ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole aquello? El monstruo casi se comía a la niña, y Jim habría corrido su misma suerte intentando salvarla. Todo era culpa del viejo. Ahora lo veía. Aquel maldito anciano…

¡BOOOOOM! El barco se zarandeó de nuevo. El cocodrilo volvía a golpear, esta vez no desde los extremos, si no desde abajo.

-¡Desde aquí no tienes ángulo de tirro!-exclamó Mole mirando con sus gafas de lupas el agua que rodeaba la carabela-¿Qué vas a hacerr?

-Es un reptil, tiene que salir a respirar-dijo Amelia, jugueteando con la anilla de la granada-cuando lo haga le mataré.

-Genial…de puta madre…-Jim consiguió sentarse en el suelo y se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras el dolor del golpe del cocodrilo le contraía.

* * *

-Os lo aviso, cualquier jugada y os reuniréis con vuestros amiguitos a tocar el harpa…. Me refiero a que os mataré-Rourke se acomodó en el único bote que quedaba del _Jolly Roger_ , y dirigió su pistola a la cabeza de Smee, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle por el miedo que sentía.

-Creo que lo han entendido-dijo Aladdín con frialdad. Rourke le miró con interés, pero él no dignó a devolverle la mirada. Ahora veía al general (y a la teniente) de un modo muy distinto. Le daban asco…. Y miedo. No habían tenido ningún escrúpulo en matar a todos aquellos piratas. Eran unos asesinos en potencia. Unos genocidas.

-Pero colegaswazzenager, solo nos quedan dos tiros-le dijo Billy a Rourke, confidente.

-¿Te quieres callar?-terció el general, furioso, pero ya era tarde. Un brillo asesino apareció en la mirada de Ralph.

-Así que es eso. Son de un solo tiro-dijo, y empezó a mover los dedos con nerviosismo. Vinny le apuntó con su arma en la cabeza otra vez.

-No creo que te merezca la pena-le dijo, con aburrimiento. Ralph emitió un gruñido mientras volvía a retroceder a una esquina del barco, vigilado por Vinny.

-Sería más seguro liquidarlo-dijo Helga señalando a Ralph.

-No podemos gastar más munición, teniente-replicó Rourke sin mucho interés.

-Pero aquí hay más armas-le recordó Helga. Rourke asintió lentamente, aunque en realidad no había caído en la cuenta de eso. Se reprochó a sí mismo ser tan descuidado. El arte del combate está en el detalle.

-Muy bien-Rourke miró a Vinny, que iba a quedarse a vigilar el barco con Billy-Cógelas y mátalo-ordenó. Luego soltó las cuerdas que ataban el bote y este cayó a plomo en el agua.

En la barca se apretujaron Aladdín, Ariel, Rourke, Helga y Smee, mientras Billy se despedía de ellos desde la barandilla del _Roger_.

-¡Mucha suerte hermanos! ¡Que no os follen!-les gritó.

-Vamos a meternos en la boca del lobo-le dijo Aladdín al general, mirando preocupado la boca de la isla Calavera, a la que ahora se dirigían lentamente.

-No podemos esperar a que salga, solo nos quedan dos horas, y si sabe que estamos aquí se atrincherará-razonó Rourke- Tenemos que pillarlo por sorpresa.

-Les advierto que es poco probable que le sorprendan. El capitán tiene muchos trucos-les dijo Smee. Rourke no le hizo caso.

-Solo dos tiros…-Aladdín se llevó las manos a las pistolas que había cogido en el _Jolly Roger_ para compensar la pérdida del arma de rayos de luz. Enumeró como de doce armas que Gantz les había dado, tan solo habían quedado dos (cuatro, si contábamos las que debían de tener Amelia y Merlín, él no sabía que también las habían gastado): Molière gastó la primera disparando al guardia en el puerto, sin saber lo que iba a ocurrirle. Jim había perdido la suya, y él también. Luego Helga había eliminado a uno de los piratas cuando este había intentado atacar a Rourke, y el general la había mandado aniquilar los dos botes con tripulantes, gastando otras dos.

Habían sido muy poco precavidos con la munición. El exceso de confianza en el poder de aquellas armas les había cegado, y ahora pagaban el precio de su arrogancia. Aladdín se consoló pensando que para acabar con Juan no habían tenido ningún arma disponible, y aun así lo habían conseguido. Era posible que aunque gastasen los últimos tiros de las armas de Gantz en balde, pudiesen matar a Garfio de todos modos.

La barca se internó en la siniestra garganta de la cueva, y pronto una densa oscuridad los envolvió. Aladdín no tardó en ver los esqueletos que se esparcían en los islotes de la gruta, y las palabrotas y advertencias escritas en la pared.

-Qué poca clase-comentó Rourke sin poder evitar sonreír. Cuando era cabo él y su escuadrón solían hacer pintadas parecidas en una gruta en las montañas, que había cerca del cuartelillo. La llamaban "la leonera", y solían irse a emborrachar y drogarse a escondidas del sargento, y a llevar bellas mujeres del pueblo (a veces a la fuerza) con las que copular. La muerte de una de esas chicas tras ser penetrada por orificios distintos a la vez por cinco de los soldados fue el primer asunto comprometido que Rourke tuvo que tapar en su carrera.

-Al capitán le gustan las tradiciones piratas-les explicó amablemente Smee. Helga emitió un ruidito de desdén, y el marinero se encogió asustado. La rubia le daba casi más miedo que el propio Rourke.

Los ojos de Aladdín se cruzaron con los de Ariel mientras recorrían los cada vez más estrechos pasadizos del interior de isla Calavera. La chica desvió la mirada, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Aladdín se acercó a ella y procuró hablar en voz baja, para que el resto no le oyeran.

-Como no tenerlo-los ojos de Ariel temblaron un poco, pero finalmente conectaron con los de él.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí. Y no te pasará nada. Como la otra vez-el chico extendió su mano hacia ella, pero Ariel se apartó, muy cortada. El árabe no se lo tomó a mal, estaba claro que ella era tímida.

-La otra vez os salvé yo-Aladdín no se esperaba ese comentario. De hecho no se esperaba que ella volviese a hablar, pero la pelirroja le sorprendió. Se lo tomó con humor, mostrando una de sus taimadas sonrisas.

-¿Así que es eso, eh? Bueno, entonces tendré que saldar mi deuda-dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y acomodándose. Se dio cuenta de que Helga le miraba, y al contrario que la pelirroja, ella no se achantó ante él.

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo-dijo Ariel, y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron un poco.

-Eh, oh, vaya eso… eso es una sonrisa ¿no?-Aladdín la señaló, y las mejillas de ella se volvieron rojas-¡es una sonrisa! Vaya, vaya…. Pues así me gusta mucho más.

Ariel no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Aladdín asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo "así sí". La pelirroja se encogió aún más en su sitio, avergonzada. Ahora Helga la miraba a ella, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y gesto suspicaz. Ariel se giró hacia las negras paredes de la cueva para que Helga no pudiese verla.

- _Vayamos a ver a los piratas…._ –canturreó Rourke- _Nos cargaremos a unos cuantos…. Me pondrán una medalla… y a ellos a colgarlos…_

-Tiene un sentido del humor muy particular, general-comentó Smee, adulador.

-No te creas, soy más simpático en las cenas-Rourke detuvo los remos cuando el bote llegó a un cruce de caminos. Distintos pasadizos se internaban en distintas direcciones por la oscura caverna, algunos incluso partían de las paredes más altas. El general se giró hacia Smee, y le miró con dureza-¿por dónde?

-Estoo… no entiendo-el pirata temblaba más que nunca, y estaba muy pálido. Aladdín no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. De ladrón a ladrón, era una putada lo que le estaba pasando.

-Te dije que nada de juegos Smee-Rourke le colocó una de las pistolas de balas en la cabeza, y torció el gesto, desagradable.

-Si dispara una bala, alertará al capitán-apuntó Smee, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Cierto. Pero podemos rajarte-Helga sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja, que había cogido del arsenal de los piratas.

-Como a un pavo en Navidad-completó Rourke-¿esperas que gaste munición de mis pistolas especiales en ti? El camino Smeety. Ahora.

El señor Smee miró a Rourke, suplicante.

-El capitán…. El capitán me matará si le delato… nunca le he traicionado- sollozó.

-¿Está de broma?-preguntó Helga con voz ronca.

-El capitán morirá esta noche sí o sí Smee-dijo Rourke meneando su mano con desprecio-puedes salvar tu culo, o irte con él a la morgue.

El pirata se llevó las manos a la cara, aterrorizado, mientras Rourke le hundía la pistola en el estómago, impaciente. El desprecio de Aladdín hacia el general ya no podía ser mayor.

-Sniff… está bien…-cedió finalmente Smee, que ahora moqueaba-es… es por ahí-señaló uno de los túneles del fondo… qué… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, mirando al general con horror. Rourke no bajaba su arma.

-¿No me estarás mintiendo, Smeety? ¿No mentirás, eh, viejo cabrón?-Rourke llevó sus dedos hacia el gatillo, y Smee soltó un chillidito, como un cochino que va al matadero-no podemos perder más tiempo…

-Nonononono por favor, de verdad, es por ahí ¡En serio!-Smee pasó de estar pálido a rojo como un tomate. Daba la impresión de tener una congestión. Rourke parecía estar disfrutando, pero para Aladdín fue demasiado.

-Creo que ya es suficiente-dijo, poniéndose al lado de Smee. Había visto como en el barco los otros piratas se burlaban de él. Su carácter y personalidad le resultaban lamentables, y no le caía demasiado bien, pero en el fondo no era muy distinto a él, y no iba a permitir que un militar abusón le torturara. No podía permitirlo.

-Hijo. Yo diré cuando es suficiente-Rourke miró a Aladdín con indiferencia, mientras Helga acariciaba sus armas con fingido desinterés.

-Tú lo has dicho, no nos queda tiempo. Vayamos por donde dice. No creo que mienta-el chico notó que su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre. Le agradó sacar su lado más "duro".

Rourke le miró, sopesándole. Daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que reparaba en él, aunque Aladdín sabía que eso no era cierto. De algún modo notaba que la repulsión entre él y el general era mutua.

-Bien, pues vamos-cedió finalmente-Más vale que no nos mientas, saco de grasa-amenazó al viejo pirata, que se cubrió a sí mismo, intimidado. Aladdín le puso una mano en el hombro a Smee.

-Tranquilo-le dijo, sonriendo con calidez. Smee le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor-Helga iluminaba las galerías de la caverna con el mechero que Vinny le había prestado.

-Si tuviéramos a ese candelabro…. Ya sabía yo que serviría de algo…-Rourke apartó el bote de unas piedras en las que había encallado. Aladdín vio un cangrejito salir de entre las piedras y zambullirse en el agua. Echando un vistazo con más atención, distinguió peces que nadaban por debajo de ellos a gran velocidad, dejando una estela plateada.

-Agh…-Helga apartó una cortina de algas que colgaban del techo y les impedían el paso. Los hombres de Garfio las habían colgado tiempo atrás, como broma repugnante.

-Es raro… Garfio tiene fama de ser un hombre precavido, y sin embargo no nos hemos topado con ninguna trampa ni sistema defensivo…. Esto me huele a trampa-Rourke no dejaba de apuntar a Smee, mientras Aladdín había pasado a llevar los remos-debí haberme traído a Vinny conmigo…

-Alguien tenía que vigilar el barco con ese bastardo-replicó Helga. Las voces reverberaban en las paredes de la gruta. Habían llegado a una cala interior muy abierta-¿cree que es una tramp…?

¡BANG! Un sonoro disparo le dio a Helga en el pecho, e hizo que la teniente cayera al agua despidiendo un chorro de sangre. La luz del mechero se apagó de inmediato.

-¡JODER!-Aladdín se incorporó, pistolas en mano, y comenzó a disparar a todas partes.

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-Ariel y Smee se agacharon en el bote, mientras Rourke cogía también dos armas y abría fuego.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-las voces de los piratas resonaron por todas partes, mientras el bote giraba alrededor de sí mismo por el agua de la cala, en el punto de mira de sus atacantes.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?-Aladdín recibió un disparo en el brazo, que le hizo caer hacia atrás y perder las armas-¡AAAAAAGH!-la bala le había perforado el hueso. Ahora no podía moverlo.

-¡NO!-Ariel cogió una de las armas del chico y abrió fuego, y por unos instantes las balas dejaron de llegarles en esa dirección. Rourke por su parte seguía abriendo fuego por el otro lado, y había recibido un balazo en la rodilla.

"Mierda-pensó el general, furioso-son demasiados… como se la hayan cargado estoy jodido… tengo que intentar asustarlos… solo tengo dos tiros…."

-Aaaahhh… dame una… puedo…-Aladdín se arrastró al lado de Ariel y extendió su mano para coger un arma-vamos…

La pelirroja sin embargo no le hizo caso, y siguió disparando sin darles ni un respiro. Se escucharon murmullos y palabrotas, mientras los piratas se movían por el techo de la cala.

-¿Cómo lo…?-en la casi completa oscuridad en la que se encontraban, Ariel era incapaz de encontrar a sus atacantes. Solo les quedaba continuar defendiéndose hasta que los frieran como ratas.

-¡Tú!-Rourke agarró a Smee con fuerza y le estranguló colocando su cabeza bajo el brazo- ¡Diles que cesen el fuego! ¡YA!

-¡No van a hacerme caso!-gimoteó Smee, que parecía aterrorizado-¡CAPITÁN, POR FAVOR!

Más balazos llovieron desde la parte superior de la sala. El destello que emitía la chispa de las balas iluminaba momentáneamente los desagradables rostros de los piratas, que relucían como demonios sonrientes. El bote, destrozado, comenzaba a hundirse. Rourke notó como el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, sobre las que ahora se apoyaba, dolorido.

-Cojones…-el general intentaba pensar un modo de salir de allí rápido. No estaba tan angustiado como debería, ya se había visto en situaciones similares de las que había salido ileso, y contaba con aquellas prodigiosas armas… era el momento de usarlas-a la mierda…

-¡No, espera!-Aladdín intentó detenerle, pero ya era tarde.

Apuntando a una de las paredes rocosas de la cala, Rourke apretó el gatillo de su arma, y un rayo de luz iluminó la estancia de forma tan intensa que casi parecía que era pleno día. Aladdín y Ariel tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, deslumbrados, mientras Smee observaba la luz ajustándose sus pequeñas gafitas y Rourke contraía sus cejas. La sensación de poder que estaba recibiendo al disparar el arma se filtró por sus dedos y sus venas, haciéndole entrar en calor y tener un escalofrío de placer. Nunca había sentido algo así… por un momento el cuerpo dejó de existir, solo era él y aquella energía destructora y vivaz.

Los gritos de los piratas resonaron en toda la cueva al desaparecer la pared sobre la que estaban, y caer desde el techo al agua. Uno de ellos se estampó contra unos escollos, y quedó atravesado por ellos, desprendiendo una enorme mancha de sangre.

-¡DISPARA! ¡AHORA!-le ordenó Rourke a Ariel, que seguía teniendo las dos pistolas en sus manos. Ella vaciló unos instantes. Miró a Aladdín, insegura. Los piratas ya estaban saliendo a flote en la superficie, y seguían armado. Pero Ariel no parecía capaz de disparar. Ahora miraba a Aladdín desesperada, y temblaba mucho. El chico sin embargo ni se lo pensó.

-¡DISPARA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ariel cerró los ojos, y entonces abrió fuego. No pudo ver nada, pero escuchó los gritos de los piratas apagándose, y el ruido de las balas haciendo impactos por todas partes. Rourke también agarró un arma y disparó. Los cinco hombres que habían caído al desaparecer la pared (sin contar a los dos que se habían desintegrado con ella) se hundieron en el agua, con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros que desprendían finos hilos rojos hacia la superficie.

-¡Está bien, está bien, ya vale!-una voz sonó detrás suyo. Rourke se giró al instante, apuntando con la otra pistola de luz que les quedaba- ¡Tregua! ¡Tregua, vamos!

Era Garfio.

Rourke no bajó el arma, pero al lado de Garfio había otros cinco de sus piratas, que les apuntaban con fusiles e incluso una metralleta. Uno de ellos sujetaba a Beckett, que observaba a Rourke con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes de codicia. ¿Qué demonios acababa de disparar aquel hombre? ¿Cómo había desintegrado así la pared?

-James Garfio… vas a morir-Rourke apuntó al pirata con una de las pistolas normales, pero Garfio, riendo, levanto su mano sana y le detuvo con un gesto.

-No tan rápido, jefazo. Si lo haces, mis hombres se cargan a Beckett-le advirtió. Los piratas le colocaron las pistolas en la cabeza al lord inglés, cuya expresión de codicia pasó a ser un gesto de asco.

-Estábamos a punto de llegar a un acuerdo…-le recordó a Garfio.

-Silencio, pollo-le cortó el capitán, mientras uno de sus hombres le golpeaba el la cabeza.

-Está en el agua… tenemos que sacarla-Aladdín se acercó al borde del bote e intentó incorporarse, pero el brazo se le estaba desangrando. Ariel no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por la grima al ver como el codo del chico se le descolocaba.

-No…-la mano de la chica se posó en el hombro de Aladdín, y le hizo volver a sentarse-voy yo.

-Pero…-antes de que Aladdín pudiera decir nada más, la chica saltó de cabeza al agua, y desapareció de su vista. La caverna ya no estaba a oscuras, porque Garfio y sus piratas supervivientes habían encendido unas antorchas.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Smee, asomándose por el bote al lado de Aladdín. El chico no respondió, con sus ojos pardos fijos en las ondas que se habían formado en el agua tras sumergirse ella.

-Muere, pirata-Rourke apuntó a la cabeza de Garfio, sonriendo con satisfacción-ya descubriré por qué era tan importante matarte… y como alguien intente algo, lo mataré también.

Debajo del agua, Ariel abrió los ojos, buscando a Helga. Vio a varios cadáveres yendo hacia el fondo lentamente, desprendiendo sangre por todos sus agujeros, como un colador. Al fondo, pudo distinguir una melena rubia que se agitaba a un ritmo fantasmal, rodeada de los peces que empezaban a acercarse.

-Cometes un error-dijo Garfio, mirando su garra de metal con cansancio.

-Ya. Vale-Rourke apretó el gatillo y disparó. La bala salió del arma y voló veloz y precisa hacia la cabeza de Garfio, que continuaba impasible. Los piratas que estaban a su lado ahogaron gritos. Entonces…

-Joder…-Rourke arrugó el rostro al entenderlo. La sonrisa de Garfio se había ensanchado, y ahora se rizaba los bigotes con la afilada punta de su garfio-maldito cabrón.

La bala había ido a estrellarse al fondo de la gruta, quedando hundida en una enorme roca, pero antes había atravesado el sillón bañado en oro en el que el capitán había estado sentado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Beckett miró a Garfio muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-¿Un holograma?-el líder de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales negó con la cabeza, perplejo-¿pero cómo…?

-Menos preguntas, más respuestas-Garfio soltó una calada de su cigarro, y el humo brotó de su boca, tan falsamente real como él mismo. Volvió a dirigirse a Rourke, con sorna-bueno, 007, creo que ahora serás más razonable ¿no?

-Aaaaaah…-Ariel asomó en la superficie, arrastrando el cuerpo de Helga consigo. La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido, pero respiraba. Sin embargo estaba sufriendo una terrible hemorragia.

-¡Pelirroja! ¡La tienes!-Aladdín se acercó lo máximo que pudo a ellas, e intentó ayudar a Helga a subir, pero solo consiguió descolocarse todavía más su brazo roto, y soltar un gemido de dolor mientras se lo apretaba con fuerza.

-No… puedo-Ariel intentó sostener a Helga en el agua, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerla subir al bote, pero el peso de la teniente herida la tiraba hacia abajo, y sabía que no podría con ella mucho más tiempo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la impulsó hacia el bote, y entonces Smee la agarró por los brazos y tiró de ella hasta subirla.

-Ya está… está a salvo-dijo el pirata, acomodando la cabeza de Helga sobre el banquillo del bote y limpiándose luego la sangre con la que ella le había manchado en su camisa de rayas azules. Ariel se aferró al bote y apoyó su cabeza en la madera, jadeando.

-No…. No puedo creerlo…-Aladdín dejó caer su brazo sano por el borde del bote, y se lo puso en el hombro a ella-eres increíble…

Ariel cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada hasta para sonrojarse.

-Bien, estas son mis condiciones-Garfio, o mejor dicho su holograma, se paseó por la orilla del islote de la gruta, henchido de orgullo. Su trampa había funcionado a la perfección-quiero que me digas quien te ha pagado, y cómo ha conseguido esas armas-señaló la pistola de luz, y los ojos de Beckett volvieron a encenderse-y de paso, me das esa y todas las que tengan tus hombres.

Rourke negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque desde luego nada de eso le hacía ninguna gracia. La única ventaja con la que ellos jugaban era que el pirata no sabía que tenían un tiempo límite para matarlo. Tenían que engañarlo para que fuese hacia ellos, dónde fuera que estuviese escondido. Pero algo le decía a Rourke que Garfio no iría a él tan fácilmente, menos si contaba con un arma tan destructiva como con la que se había deshecho del noventa por ciento de sus hombres.

-No te enteras, pirata, sigues en desventaja. Mis hombres están fuera, esperando, y yo tengo esta pistola con la que puedo deshacerme de los tuyos en cualquier momento-Rourke hizo girar su pistola en los dedos, alegrándose al comprobar el miedo con el que los cinco piratas de Garfio que aún seguían con vida les observaban.

-Eres tú el que no te enteras, mercenario-Garfio arrugó su prominente nariz con aburrimiento-me encuentro ahora mismo a cuatro millas de la isla, en _el Tempestad_ , mi buque insignia. Vendré con él y mis otros ciento cincuenta piratas hasta la isla, y os cañonearé hasta que no quede nada de vosotros.

-Es un farol-Rourke se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, aunque la duda ya se había instalado en su mente. Que él supiera, Garfio no tenía más que un barco. Pero no era raro en los grandes piratas contar con una pequeña flota. Podría ser…

-Tú mismo. Si quieres matar a mis hombres ahí están, a mí no me va a pasar nada-cortó Garfio con calma, mientras sus piratas le miraban con desdén. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en la piratería como para no verlo venir-pero en menos de media hora estarás muerto. Y yo seguiré vivito y coleando.

-Y sin tu rehén-Rourke apuntó a Beckett, que tampoco se inmutó. También lo estaba viendo llegar. A Garfio sin embargo estaba claro que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Es un distinguido miembro de la sociedad. Te vale más vivo-comentó el capitán, sin apartar la mirada de Rourke.

-Y una mierda, gilipollas-le cortó Rourke-me la suda demasiado quien sea, si no te rindes y te presentas aquí ahora mismo, lo fulmino.

-¿Qué me presente allí?-Garfio soltó una risotada-¿Para que puedas matarme? Seamos serios.

-Perdón, pero creo que ya es hora de que hablemos los mayores-interrumpió Beckett, que intentó incorporarse pero no le dejaron. El empresario miró con asco a Rourke y Garfio, y luego se aclaró la garganta-trescientos millones de mickeys por mi vuelta a Suburbia, sano y salvo.

-Pffffff-Garfio se dio la vuelta, soltando una risotada.

-Como iba diciendo-Rourke ignoró por completo la oferta de Beckett. No estaba en eso por el dinero. Ojalá-te quiero aquí ahora mismo, o me cargo a todo Dios. No cobraréis ningún rescate por él, ni por nadie.

-No me importa que lo mates, aunque reconozco que antes me tiene que contar algo-Garfio fue hacia el trono y se sentó, observando las montañas de oro que le rodeaban, y que no podía tocar-escucha, no sé por qué vienes a por mí, pero tengo buenos contactos, y puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas, si es lo que te interesa-Rourke no dijo nada, permaneció con el ceño fruncido, apuntando a los otros piratas. Garfio se pasó la mano por los labios, meditando sus siguientes palabras-¿no? Ya. De acuerdo, entonces mátalo y nos veremos en una hora.

-Me parece bien-Rourke cogió la metralleta que había llevado Helga bajo las piernas antes de ser atacada y apuntó a los hombres de Garfio, pero entonces Aladdín se lo impidió. El general bufó, furioso-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-Pueden servirnos. Seguro que saben cómo llegar a él-el árabe se mantuvo encarado con Rourke respirando con agresividad mientras el general no dejaba de apuntar a los piratas-tenemos que descubrir si… ¡NO!

¡BANG! Rourke apretó el gatillo y el negro Ba'Sour cayó muerto al suelo con un balazo en el pecho. Había intentado recoger su pistola del suelo para atacarles, pero el general le había pillado a tiempo.

-¡Joder!-Aladdín le quitó la metralleta a Rourke y la sujetó como pudo con su único brazo bueno.

-Esto no pinta bien-Garfio sonrió apoltronándose en su trono y observando la escena con interés.

-Capi… capitán, tiene que ayudarme…-dijo Smee, que continuaba en el bote al lado de Helga y Ariel. La barca estaba ya prácticamente hundida por todos los balazos que había recibido de sus atacantes en la escaramuza anterior.

-Oh cállate Smee, tú mismo te metiste en esto-Garfio giró la cabeza ignorando asqueado a su segundo de abordo, que palideció todavía más.

-Nos estamos hundiendo… mierda-Rourke hizo un esfuerzo por salir del bote y llegar al islote donde estaban los piratas y Beckett-¡no dejes de apuntarlos!

-No te preocupes-Aladdín salió del bote y ayudó a Ariel a bajar-¡eh, vosotros dos!-apuntó con la metralleta a Cecco y Starkey, que le enseñaron los dientes desafiantes-¡cogedla y cargadla hasta aquí!-señaló a Helga con el arma. Ellos obedecieron a regañadientes, cogiendo el cuerpo de Helga como si fuese un fardo.

-Bonita chica-comentó Cecco, mirando los pechos ensangrentados de Helga, ahora al descubierto por la rotura que se había hecho en su traje. La rubia solo pudo gimotear, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-No te pases-Aladdín les indicó donde dejarla, y luego les hizo volver a apiñarse con el resto. Todos los piratas se mantenían en tensión sin saber que iba a ser de ellos, a excepción de Garfio, que continuaba observando desde su asiento como si se tratase de una función teatral.

-Esto se pone interesante ¿no crees, Cutler?-preguntó el capitán, regodeándose en su suerte.

-Si eres un holograma…-Beckett parecía estar recordando algo, poco convencido con todo aquello.

-No te pases tú, meco-Cecco se encaró con Aladdín, arremangándose sus peludos y morenos brazos-puedo matarte sin tu puta pistola de mierda.

-Que malote-el chico ni se inmutó, colocando la metralleta en el estómago de Cecco.

-¿A qué juegas?-Cecco arqueó sus pobladas cejas, cortadas en algunas zonas-¿por qué no quieres que nos mate? ¿te crees por encima de nosotros?... tú eres de la calle, me parece. Como nosotros…. una rata callejera.

Aladdín había agachado la cabeza ante aquellas palabras, respirando pesadamente. Sin embargo cuando la levantó sonreía con normalidad.

-Sí, lo soy-dijo, impasible-ahora vuelve a tu sitio, cabrón.

-Te mataré-le susurró Cecco apretando los dientes bajo su negro bigote. Luego se retiró al grupo de los piratas, donde ahora también se encontraba Smee, que se había acercado a su capitán, implorante.

-Por favor capitán, haga algo… no quiero que me maten… usted no sabe lo que han hecho…-le pidió, arrodillándose. Garfio se apartó con desprecio, atusándose las plumas de su elegante sombrero.

-Si estuviera aquí presente Smee te pegaría y te mataría yo mismo, pero desafortunadamente no es así. Paga el precio de tus errores-dijo el capitán, apartándose con aburrimiento. Smee agachó la cabeza, vencido ante lo inminente.

-Es increíble…-Aladdín observaba ahora el oro que Garfio y sus hombres habían acumulado por toda la pequeña cala. No había visto tantas riquezas juntas en su vida. Era casi ciencia ficción.

-Soy un hombre rico chico. Si le metes tres tiros al gran jefe y nos dejas en paz te lo puedes llevar todo-le ofreció Garfio, que ahora se había tumbado en el asiento. Aladdín sonrió cogiendo un enorme rubí y acercándoselo a su ojo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo elección-dijo, dejándolo donde estaba y pasando sus dedos por las montañas de monedas que hacían pequeños torreones dorados.

-Todos tenemos elección-Garfio apagó su cigarro y lo guardó en una funda de cuero-nah, en realidad no la tenemos. Nos engañamos creyendo que es así.

-Muy profundo. Ahora creo que es mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo, porque estamos en un punto muerto-Rourke tragó saliva. Era importante que midiera cada una de sus palabras-como no podemos capturarte, tendremos que conformarnos con ejecutar a tus hombres y llevarnos tu tesoro. Y por supuesto a devolver a tu rehén-la expresión de desdén de Garfio dio a entender a Rourke que había mordido el anzuelo-a no ser que puedas ofrecernos algo mejor.

-Ya te lo he dicho, bastardo-masculló Garfio entre dientes-mis hombres y yo venimos en _el Tempestad_ , y vamos a enviarte a ti y a los tuyos al infierno con nuestros cañones…

-Eso si no os fundo antes.

-No tendrás oportunidad-Garfio sonrió, enseñando sus sucios dientes-no la tendrás, volaré esta maldita isla antes de que puedas hacer nada.

-¿Perderás todo este tesoro?-Rourke arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Tú lo has dicho, estamos en un punto muerto. Y prefiero que se hunda a que me lo robes-Garfio se levantó por fin del trono y fue hacia Rourke hasta quedar muy cerca suyo. No le importaba lo que él pudiese hacerle, sobre todo porque no podía hacerle nada-estáis acabados, Rambo. Reza para que no te coja con vida.

-Que confianza. Voy a disfrutar mucho matándote-Garfio iba a decir algo, pero Rourke apuntó con su arma al trono y disparó tres veces contra él. Instantáneamente el holograma desapareció. Rourke debía de haber destrozado su foco de generación-hasta aquí podíamos llegar-dijo el general, colgándose la pistola del cinto con rabia.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-sin dejar de apuntar a los piratas, Aladdín se colocó al lado de Rourke, que estaba ahora con los brazos cruzados, reflexionando-Helga…

La rubia gemía en el suelo con la piel roja y sudorosa, mientras se apretaba la herida sangrante, con Ariel a su lado. La bala se le había hundido hasta el fondo. Era muy grave.

-Apenas le quedan unos minutos de vida-observó Starkey, despectivo.

Ariel levantó la cabeza y miró a Aladdín, asustada. La pesadilla iba a repetirse. Una muerte más. La primera del equipo…. Y seguro que vendrían otras…

Aunque Helga también había matado…

-Tranquila Hel, te sacaré de aquí… se fuerte…-Rourke se había arrodillado al lado de la teniente, y le sujetaba la mano con firmeza. Luego se incorporó-vosotros-señaló a Starkey y Cecco-vais a cargarla y a sacarla de aquí.

De nuevo los dos piratas fueron hacia Helga y la cogieron, de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Aladdín extrañado, aunque creía adivinar las intenciones del general.

-Nos volvemos al barco. Lo pondremos en marcha, y cuando Garfio llegue, atacaremos y acabaremos con él. Sencillo-explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, bueno…-siseó Starkey, burlón. Rourke levantó su arma y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Los otros piratas le fulminaron con la mirada, aunque estaban claramente asustados.

-No quiero más coñas ¿entendido, mamones? Haced lo que os diga y a lo mejor tenéis una oportunidad de vivir. Si no, aquí hay balas con el nombre de cada uno-Rourke enseñó los dientes en una mueca amenazadora, y los piratas se apresuraron a obedecer. Ya solo quedaban tres, a parte de Smee. El tuerto Melbin tomó el relevo de Starkey para cargar con Helga hacia los botes. Ya que en el que habían llegado Aladdín y el resto había quedado destrozado, usarían los que habían traído los piratas.

-Ahora vais a remar hasta la salida, y no quiero tonterías en los pasadizos-advirtió Rourke, pasando el cañón de su pistola por las cabezas de los piratas.

-En realidad hay otro modo de salir, más rápido-intervino Smee con voz trémula-hay…. Hay una garganta trasera, que sale directamente de la roca.

Sus compañeros le miraron con desprecio, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

-Estás empezando a caerme bien, Smeety-Rourke sonrió más satisfecho-si me ayudas a atrapar a tu jefe, reconsideraré el acabar contigo.

-Ya que hablamos de reconsiderar, creo que es el momento de que me liberen-intervino Cutler Beckett, del que todo el mundo se había olvidado hasta entonces-soy Lord Cutler Beckett, director ejecutivo de la compañía de comercio de las Indias Orientales.

-Ya sé quién eres-le cortó Rourke, despectivo-lo que no sé es que haces aquí.

-Me parece que eso es obvio-respondió Beckett enseñando sus manos atadas con frialdad.

-Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro. No serías el primer millonario cabrón que se asocia con unos piratas-replicó Rourke cruzándose de brazos y mirándole impasible. Beckett puso los ojos en blanco, impacientándose.

-Si ellos trabajasen para mí, no contactaríamos de este modo. No sea ridículo-a Aladdín ese argumento le convenció, pero a Rourke no.

Al final sin embargo, no vio inconveniente en soltarlo.

-Yo solo sé que por lo que he visto esta noche no me puedo fiar de ninguno de los aquí presentes-dijo el general, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. El traje se le había mojado, pero el agua escurría por el látex negro muy rápido, impermeable, laxa.

-Si consigue que yo salga de aquí con vida, será generosamente recompensado-le dijo Beckett sin perder la calma, mientras Rourke le soltaba las cuerdas de los pies con la navaja que antes había usado Helga.

-Aquí…-Smee pulsó un interruptor que había oculto debajo de una falsa roca en el islote de la cala, y de repente las paredes del fondo, que en teoría no tenía salida, comenzaron a temblar y a abrirse como una verja, rebelando un pasadizo al exterior. Aladdín distinguió la luz de las estrellas reflejándose al final. Sintió un sorprendente alivio al verlas, la angustia del interior de aquella cueva lo había estado ahogando.

-Bingo. El premio gordo-Rourke se frotó las manos con satisfacción, mientras los cuatro piratas, dos con Helga a cuestas, se iban subiendo a los botes-muy bien, nos vamos, y no quiero problemas.

-Tenemos que irnos-le dijo Ariel a Aladdín. El chico, que hasta entonces había estado vigilando a los piratas, se estaba llenando los bolsillos del traje con joyas de todo tipo: rubíes, topacios, doblones de oro…-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

Aladdín sonrió, extrañado.

-No vamos a desaprovechar el tesoro de estos tíos… ¿no?-dijo, mirándola con curiosidad mientras agarraba un anillo con una piedra negra del tamaño de su ojo-esto vale muchísima pasta…

Ariel no se movió, y Aladdín la miró sin comprender. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegro de que tú no lo necesites-dijo secamente. Ariel arrugó la frente. No dijo nada más.

-Niños, se va el autobús-les dijo Rourke, que también se había llenado los bolsillos con todo el oro que había podido y había aprovechado para colgarse dos fusiles de los piratas de la espalda. Ariel y Aladdín le siguieron para subir con él. Había tres botes. En uno se habían subido Helga con los dos piratas que iban con ella y Smee. En otro estaba Rourke con Beckett, aguardando a Aladdín y Ariel. El último pirata se había quedado suelto en el tercer bote. Se dirigió hacia Rourke, pero este sonrió con maldad.

-Tsk…-chistó Beckett con aburrimiento.

-¡NO!-exclamó Aladdín, horrorizado.

¡BANG! El pirata cayó muerto a la orilla del islote, con la sangre brotando a borbotones del cuello.

-Seguíamos siendo demasiados-Rourke se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de la consternación en el rostro de Aladdín-no podemos arriesgarnos con esta escoria…

-¡Cabrón!-Aladdín fue hacia él, temblando de rabia.

-¡UOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!-todo fue demasiado rápido: el cocodrilo surgió del agua al lado suyo, y abriendo sus descomunales fauces se abalanzó sobre un desprevenido Aladdín, listo para tragárselo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-la pelirroja gritó desesperada mientras se lanzaba sobre el moreno, evitando su muerte. Ambos cayeron al agua, pero estando en la orilla no había suficiente profundidad para que se hundieran, y chocaron con la arena del fondo. Aladdín notó como una caracola se le clavaba en la espalda, y el brazo que le habían destrozado con los disparos comenzó a perder sangre de nuevo, pero apenas pudo sentir el daño, porque se incorporó al instante, presa del pánico, y sin pensarlo más corrió hacia el bote de Rourke, adelantando a Ariel, que ya iba hacia allí.

-¡CORRE JODER, CORRE!-le gritó Aladdín al general, que nada más ver surgir al monstruo había empezado a remar a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Él y la chica saltaron sobre la barca haciéndola dar un tumbo, y aplastando a Beckett, que estaba encaramado en la parte delantera, observando al cocodrilo con terror. ¿Qué clase de criatura prehistórica era aquella?

-¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOORRRRRGGGGG!-el cocodrilo era muy rápido. Nadó hasta alcanzar los botes, justo cuando estos entraban en el bote.

-¡NO!-Rourke observó a los piratas de la otra barcaza, furioso.

-¡Toma, que te aproveche!-dijo Cecco, arrojando el cuerpo de Helga a las frías aguas.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-Rourke disparó contra Cecco, matándolo. El tuerto Melbin intentó remar para alejarse de la línea de tiro, cuando la cabeza del cocodrilo apareció a su lado y se lo zampó. La sangre salió disparada como una bomba de agua para todos los lados, empapándolos a todos. El monstruo había pasado de largo de Helga, que volvía a hundirse en el agua, y había ido hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido de los disparos.

-¡Helga!-Rourke miró a su lugarteniente, que ya se iba hacia el fondo otra vez. Joder, si no conseguía llevarla con vida, no podría limpiar su nombre en el caso Tung-Sao. Tenía que hacer algo-Joder…-sin pensarlo más, saltó al agua, y con un estilo de natación muy depurado buceó hasta ella, cogiéndola en brazos y subiendo hasta la superficie otra vez.

-¡GRRRROOOOORRRRR!-el cocodrilo les había visto, y ahora nadaba hacia ellos.

-Mierda-Aladdín cogió la metralleta que le había birlado a los piratas y abrió fuego contra la bestia. Observó que ya tenía algunas partes de su gruesa coraza destrozadas, y se le veía en carne viva. Intentó apuntar a ellas. Afortunadamente el túnel de salida era bastante estrecho, y el cocodrilo empezaba a encajarse con las paredes, que para una mole como él eran un suplicio. Dolido por los disparos de Aladdín, el cocodrilo agitó su cola y volcó su barca, haciendo que él, Beckett y Ariel fuesen directos al agua. Luego prefirió concentrarse en su presa más cercana, que era el general y la indefensa teniente.

-¡Rourke, tienes que dispararle!-gritó el moreno, al ver que el monstruo nadaba hacia ellos regodeándose en su desesperación-¡VAMOS, DESINTÉGRALO!

-¡Solo nos queda un disparo!-le recordó Ariel, nadando al lado suyo. Beckett por su parte nadaba ya hacia la salida, al igual que Smee, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con el ataque.

-Joder… maldito cabrón hijo de puta…-Rourke se llevó la mano a la pistola de luz, cuando se percató de que ya no la tenía. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Recordaba que antes de saltar la tenía ¿Era posible que se le hubiera caído al fondo?-No… ¡NO!-aterrado, vio como el cocodrilo nadaba hacia él, relamiéndose-¡NO, VETE!

-No…-Aladdín detestaba al general, y tampoco sentía demasiado afecto hacia Helga, ambos eran asesinos a sangre fría. Pero no iba a permitir que murieran. Aun flotando, echó otra ráfaga de tiros a la cola del cocodrilo, intentando detenerlo-tienen que escapar…. Se los comerá…. Un momento…-recordó algo en lo que no había caído hasta entonces… era muy obvio, si se pensaba. Él se había librado de aquella caja fuerte en la que le había encerrado el Príncipe Juan gracias a eso…-¡La rueda! ¡Rourke, tienes que girarla! ¡Hacia la izquierda!

-No… no…-los ojos del general casi se le salían de las órbitas mientras veía la enorme boca del cocodrilo, ya abierta de par en par, yendo hacia él, lista para devorarlo.

-¡ROURKE, LA RUEDA, EN LA MUÑECA! ¡GÍRALA HACIA TU IZQUIERDA! ¡Y LA DE HELGA TAMBIÉN!-berreó Aladdín, a la desesperada. Ya sabía cómo detener a aquel monstruo, solo necesitaba que ellos se apartasen de él.

-¿Qué…?-Rourke miró su muñeca, mientras sujetaba a Helga con su otro brazo. El cocodrilo se sumergió, listo para morderlos.

-¡LA RUEDA! ¡GIRA LAS RUEDAS HACIA LA IZQUIERDA!-el grito de Aladdín resonó por toda la garganta de la caverna.

Lo fauces del cocodrilo, a gran velocidad, se cerraron sobre Rourke y Helga. Debido al impulso que se había dado nadando hasta ellos, tardó un poco en detenerse, yendo disparado como un torpedo hasta el fondo de la cueva. Los dos militares ya no estaban. Se los había llevado consigo…

-O no…-murmuró Ariel, impactada. Aladdín parpadeó unos segundos, aún incapaz de encajarlo…

Instantes después aparecieron ante ellos de nuevo. Les había ido de muy poco. De no ser porque Rourke era un experimentadísimo combatiente que mantenía siempre la cabeza fría, no lo hubieran conseguido. Rourke giró su rueda, y nadó hasta ellos, sonriendo satisfecho. Miró a Aladdín con fuego en los ojos.

-Chaval… te has ganado mis respetos…-dijo, temblando aún por el susto.

-GRRRRRRRRRR….-el cocodrilo, al fondo de la cueva, dio un giro sobre sí mismo en el agua, y volvió a nadar hacia ellos. Al acercarse, se pudo escuchar un extraño tic-toc conforme avanzaba. Era un animal salvaje, no podía ser muy expresivo, pero Aladdín notó su furia desde varios metros de distancia.

Por suerte, eso ya lo tenía pensado. Apuntó con la metralleta a las afiladas rocas del techo.

- _Sayonara baby_ -dijo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. ¡RATATATATATATATA! Los disparos de la ametralladora hicieron su efecto, y el delicado techo de la cueva comenzó a desplomarse sobre el cocodrilo. Este dio un espeluznante rugido de rabia, y luego se retiró hacia el interior de la cueva, incapaz de llegar hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos, fuera!-Rourke señaló las grietas en el techo de la ruta, que estaban extendiéndose hacia ellos. Les quedaba poco tiempo. Nadaron a toda velocidad hacia el exterior, pero las rocas caían cada vez más cerca, y una le dio a Ariel en la cabeza, hiriéndola.

-Hay que usar la rueda otra vez-dijo Aladdín, girando la suya y la de la pelirroja, a la que ahora sujetaba con su brazo sano. Rourke hizo lo mismo con la suya y la de Helga. Al instante los cuatro desaparecieron. Aladdín no podía ver a sus compañeros, pero notaba a Ariel a su lado, y por algún motivo podía seguir sosteniéndola, pese a ser ambos inmateriales. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, pero al menos funcionaba, y a él le bastaba con eso.

-¡PUFFFFF!-Aladdín escupió agua por la boca cuando al fin salieron a la superficie, en el exterior. Vio como la pequeña salida secreta de la cueva de la calavera se desmoronaba por el derrumbamiento. Esperaba que aquel maldito cocodrilo hubiera muerto también dentro.

-Aaaagh…-Helga, que estaba semi-inconsciente, gimió débilmente, mientras la sangre continuaba brotando de sus heridas.

-Se va a desangrar. Hay que sacarla del agua-Rourke tiró de la mujer con fuerza. El _Jolly Roger_ estaba a unos cuantos metros a nado.

-Está demasiado lejos…-Aladdín contempló a Helga preocupado. Si la mantenían inmaterial hasta que llegasen al barco… pero aquel extraño poder del traje no era muy duradero…

-¿Les llevamos a algún sitio?-la aguda voz de Smee les sorprendió a todos. Estaba en su bote, el único que había sobrevivido al ataque del cocodrilo, y con él Beckett, cuya peluca estaba completamente empapada, y su elegante traje hecho un asco.

-Espero que ahora sí haya un entendimiento-dijo el empresario, ayudando a subir a Rourke.

-Sí…-dijo el general, sonriendo- puede que ahora sí…

Mientras los últimos escombros de la gruta caían para sepultarla, el bote de supervivientes se dirigía de nuevo hacia el _Jolly Roger_. Aladdín se dejó caer al lado de Ariel, exhalando un profundo suspiro, y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Algo involuntario, que nunca hubiera creído, pasó entonces: una enorme sonrisa asomó de la comisura de sus labios. Ciertamente, seguían en peligro: no habían conseguido matar a Garfio, y si era cierto lo que el pirata decía, estaba de camino, y no tenían más pistolas láser para matarlo… pero habían escapado al ataque de un dinosaurio-cocodrilo… seguían luchando… seguían vivos.

* * *

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Jim ayudó a Ariel a subir a la cubierta del _Jolly Roger_ , y luego la sentó a un lado de la barandilla. A la chica le sangraba la cabeza debido a la piedra que le había caído en el túnel, pero no era demasiado grave, y ya se le había pasado el aturdimiento.

-Nos hemos librado por los pelos… es un cabrón…-Aladdín, chorreando agua de su larga cabellera negra, se sentó al lado de Ariel, y miró a Jim sonriendo-tío…

-¿Le habéis matado?-preguntó Jim, preocupado.

-No… no estaba allí… era un engaño…-Aladdín echó la cabeza para atrás y respiró profundamente. Luego miró a Jim y sonrió un poco-¿tú qué tal?

-Emmm… bien-Jim arqueó una ceja. No estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta. La actitud de Aladdín continuaba fastidiándole, pero era sobre todo porque él le había acusado de provocar su muerte, lo cual no era justo, y además le había salvado la vida en la tormenta. Pero aquel no era momento para darle vueltas a aquello-nos ha atacado un cocodrilo.

-¿De verdad?-Aladdín se incorporó de golpe-¿y dónde está?

-Conseguimos hacerle huir… luego vinimos aquí…-Jim miró al chico sin comprender.

-Entonces debe de ser el mismo…-razonó el moreno, mirando a Ariel-como haya más…

-No nos quedan más armas-le dijo la capitana Amelia a Rourke, que se había sentado sobre un barril de provisiones, mientras Lumière, Mole y Merlín reconocían el estado de Helga.

-A nosotros tampoco-replicó el general, agotado-nos han hecho gastar todas…

-¡Tú! ¡Ponte con el otro ahora mismo!-Billy, que acababa de subir de la bodega, empujó al señor Smee al lado de Ralph, al que él y Vinny habían estado vigilando. Luego le sacudió.

-¡Tranquilo Billy! ¡Él ahora está con nosotros!-explicó Aladdín-su capitán le ha dejado…

-¿Cómo te encuentras colega…?-Billy ahogó un grito al ver cómo había quedado su amigo. Se inclinó al lado suyo, con los ojos clavados en su destrozado brazo, sin atreverse a tocarlo-¿pero…? ¿pero cómo…?

-No te rayes … la otra vez acabé mucho peor-Aladdín se pasó la mano por el rostro, recordando cómo se le había quedado mutilado tras una explosión provocada por el Sheriff y sus matones.

-Esta mujer está muy grave-informó Merlín, muy serio-Necesita atención médica ahora mismo.

Helga yacía en el suelo sobre unas mantas que Billy le había subido de la bodega, y estaba más blanca que unos huesos. Su larga melena rubia se le había soltado de la trenza que solía llevar, y se extendía como una telaraña mortecina sobre su cabeza. Merlín pasó la mano por su suave frente, empapada en sudor.

-Ooooh…-gimoteó Helga, respirando muy rápido y temblando.

-Sssshhh… détends toi-la calmó Lumière, hablando con suavidad.

-Esos piratas cabrones… ojalá los tuviese delante-Billy apretó los puños, indignado. Habían dañado a su joven protegido y a su nueva obsesión sexual en potencia, que aunque ahora emitía unos ruiditos de lo más sexys y tenía sus hermosos pechos al aire, le tenía realmente preocupado. "Es curioso"-pensó Billy. ¿Desde hacía cuanto que no le preocupaba alguien _de verdad_? Sobre todo alguien que había conocido esa misma noche.

-No creo que los quisieras tener delante-comentó Jim tan sombrío como siempre-eh, no te acerques a la barandilla-advirtió a Lilo, que deambulaba por la cubierta contemplándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Para sorpresa del chico, estaba fascinada.

-Esto es un barco pirata… ¡es como estar en un cuento!-le dijo, alzando mucho sus brazos y hablando muy alto. Soltó una risita y luego se acercó al palo mayor, dando un salto.

-Tienes mucha cara ¿no te parece?-Jim no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba verla contenta. Era un sentimiento extraño. Se dio cuenta de que Ariel volvía a mirarle con una expresión difícil de descifrar, e intentó cambiar de tema, mosqueado-nos queda menos de una hora de plazo… ¿cómo vamos a cargarnos a ese tío?

Era muy raro, pero el tema del asesinato y el tiempo límite no le tenía tan asustado como antes. Aunque nunca lo diría, se sentía a gusto con aquellos tíos, esos perfectos desconocidos que ahora iban en el mismo barco. Algo en su interior le hacía tener un preocupante optimismo. Era algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía, al menos no de un modo tan intenso.

-Tiene las cartas a su favor-el pelo rizado de Aladdín estaba ahora liso y pegado por toda su cara. También había perdido parte del color de su piel por la hemorragia del brazo. Ariel se lo estaba vendando en aquel momento-pero nosotros tenemos algo que él necesita.

Jim giró la cabeza hacia el tipo que había subido al barco con ellos. Le había reconocido desde el principio, y creía que sabía cómo encajaba en todo aquello, pero aun así le sorprendió bastante.

-Supongo que quería cobrar un rescate…-se aventuró. Beckett le escuchó, pero no dijo nada-¿o sería otra cosa…?

-Eh, si es por rescates yo valgo mucho más que ese pololo-intervino Billy, intentando llamar la atención de nuevo.

-No, no lo creo-replicó Jim, y el Cobra hundió la cabeza en los hombros con frustración.

-Debemos regresar a la costa ahora mismo-le dijo Beckett a Amelia y Rourke, que se encontraban rodeando a la malherida Helga-Si Garfio viene con otra tripulación no tenemos ni la más mínima oportunidad.

-Y ella morirá pronto…-recordó Merlín, cuya larga barba blanca se había manchado con la sangre de la mujer.

-Solo nos queda una hora… y hemos perdido ese maldito radar-recordó Rourke, enfurecido.

-Si fallamos moriremos… al menos eso dicen ellos…-caviló Amelia.

-Y están en lo cierto. Ahora lo tengo claro-Rourke apoyó su mano en la madera del barco mientras agachaba la cabeza y reflexionaba-no nos otra queda alternativa que esperar a que venga.

-Pero… ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si todo esto es un engaño? Ella morirá, y nosotros seguiremos en grave peligro-Amelia seguía siendo muy escéptica con todo ese tema-piénsalo, no tiene sentido que…

Se interrumpió cuando Rourke se acercó a ella y sin hacerle preguntas la cogió de la mano y giró la rueda de su muñeca. Se escuchó un grito ahogado cuando Amelia desapareció, y cuando Rourke volvió a girar la rueda de nuevo y volvió a materializarse, le miró muy sorprendida, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?-siseó, alzando su brazo y mirándose la rueda de la muñeca-¿cómo…?-al volverlo a accionar, se esfumó de nuevo. Rourke esperó pacientemente a que ella volviera a aparecer.

-¿Lo ves ahora, Amelia?-preguntó con voz grave. Ella aún observaba la muñeca y el traje, incapaz de comprenderlo. Rourke la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo-¿lo entiendes? Armas que disparan rayos, trajes que desaparecen… es cierto, todo lo que nos han dicho lo es. No pienso arriesgarme a averiguar si mi cabeza explotará o no si consigo cargarme a ese pirata. Y ahora tengo más ganas que nunca-Amelia bajó la mirada, intentando pensar algo-¡TÚ!-Rourke se dirigió a Aladdín, que levantó la cabeza con desgana-sabías lo de la rueda. Ahora…¿qué pasará si conseguimos matar al pirata?

-Ya os lo dijimos-le recordó Merlín-volveremos al piso, aunque a veces se tarda un rato… y estaremos todos sanos-indicó, mirando a Helga. Rourke sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Ves? Nunca conseguiríamos llegar a tierra a tiempo para salvarla. Nuestra única opción es esperar aquí a Garfio, en su propio galeón, y cuando llegue matarlo. Y tú y yo podemos hacerlo-dijo, poniendo un grueso dedo en la barbilla de ella, y obligándola a mirarle-no tenemos nada que perder.

-¿Y qué hay de ese cocodrilo?-susurró Amelia, nada convencida.

-Ahora las cosas son distintas-Rourke echó un vistazo al enorme barco/fortaleza de Garfio-me gustaría que lo intentase, el muy cabrón…

Después de esto se hizo un silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, porque todos estaban muy confusos: sin el radar y las armas, tenían muy pocas posibilidades de atrapar a Garfio antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. Fue Beckett el primero en romper el silencio, con su tono serio y glacial.

-Perdón, pero si no vamos a regresar a tierra, creo que al menos merezco una explicación de lo que está pasando-dijo, observándolos a todos de uno en uno, con firmeza.

-Hawkins-el aludido se incorporó al instante cuando Rourke lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó secamente.

-Este barco es un buque de primer nivel, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para ponerlo en marcha-Rourke se rascó su anguloso mentón-cuento con mis dos hombres, y con la inestimable ayuda de la capitana-Amelia le miró, vencida ¿qué remedio le quedaba?-supongo que podré contar con la suya también.

-Eh macho, aquí también estoy yo-intervino Billy, hinchando su pecho como un gallo.

-Con que vigiles a esos piratas me será suficiente-le dijo Rourke señalando a Ralph y Smee, que permanecían a un lado.

-Hay unos calabozos en la segunda plataforma _boss_. Quizás podríamos llevarlos-sugirió Vinny.

-De acuerdo-Rourke estiró los brazos y contrajo el cuello, listo para la acción. Había que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Pero antes paró al lado de Helga un momento-tranquila… te vas a poner bien… te lo prometo-le susurró al oído. Ella tembló un poco, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

El general se dirigió luego hacia Merlín, que seguía sin estar nada convencido.

-Sin las armas no somos nada contra Garfio-le recordó, tan pesimista como siempre.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Puede atenderla?-le preguntó.

-Sí, claro-Merlín se arrodilló al lado de Helga y le puso un paño frío en la frente-pero deberíamos llevarla a un lugar más resguardado.

-Mole, ayúdale-ordenó Rourke. El hombre-topo se apresuró a obedecer, cogiendo a Helga por las piernas mientras Merlín la agarraba de la cabeza y la transportaba al interior del camarote del capitán-muy bien-el general se frotó las manos-vamos a poner esta cáscara de nuez en marcha; no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que llegue Garfio, y tenemos que estar listos para atacar cuando aparezca ese cabrón. Si lo que decís es verdad, en cuanto lo matemos se habrá terminado.

-Pero no será tan fácil. Ya has visto que es muy listo-le recordó Aladdín, recostado todavía mientras Ariel le vendaba el brazo.

-Cierto, pero ahora nosotros tenemos una ventaja-recordó Rourke con satisfacción.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?

El general señaló a Cutler Beckett y una sonrisa sardónica asomó a su rostro.

-A él-dijo.

-Oh no…-Beckett puso los ojos en blanco. Salía de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

* * *

-No pueden haberse desvanecido. Es imposible-James Norrintong se revolvió en su asiento, impaciente-¿los del río no os han dicho nada?

-No han soltado prenda-replicó Murtog con simpleza.

-Nadie sabe nada, señor comodoro-se apresuró a añadir Mullroy-los condenados tampoco, y eso que les ofrecimos una _prerrogación_ en sus casos.

-Se dice prorrogación-le corrigió Murtog.

-Se dice _croqueta_ -respondió Mullroy, impertinente.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Murtog, extrañado.

-De la cena del otro día. Dijiste _cocreta_ en vez de _croqueta_ … ¿creíste que no me percataría?-se le encaró Mullroy, desafiante.

-A ese juego dos pueden jugar-rebatió Murtog.

-Ayyyy…-Norrintong se frotó las sienes con paciencia ¿por qué le tocaban a él siempre los reclutas más idiotas? Murtog y Mullroy eran el vivo ejemplo del enchufismo puro: sus padres eran distinguidos capitanes de la Academia, y por ello sus hijos habían conseguido el puesto de cadetes por pura potra.

-A mí no me vas a venir a corregir tú delante del señor comodoro Murtog-dijo Mullroy respirando con pesadez-mira: "tres tristes tigres triscan trigo en un trigal".

-¡Ja!-se mofó Murtog-¿en serio?

-¡Marineros!-les cortó Norrintong, hablando bastante más alterado de lo que hubiese querido-marineros… es crucial encontrar a Garfio, cada segundo puede ser vital. Gracias a la importancia de Lord Beckett, la Marina ha puesto todos los medios a nuestro servicio….

-¡Es una oportunidad única para cazar a ese pirata!-exclamó Mullroy.

-Pelota…-murmuró Murtog.

-Esa isla de la calavera que es supuestamente su refugio secreto es la clave para encontrarlo-razonó Norrintong, girando en su asiento y mirando el mapa del Mar de Veru con indecisión-él suele operar en el oeste, pero esta vez el ataque ha sido en el este… y sin embargo, no hay noticias de ningún lado…

-Tal vez esté en el norte-sugirió Mullroy.

-¿Eres tonto? El norte es tierra firme, anormal-le reprendió Murtog, dándole una colleja. Mullroy le apartó, enfadado.

-Perdona, pero la brújula lo marca muy claro: norte, sur, este y oeste-dijo, haciendo las puntas con mímica.

-En el mapa el norte es Suburbia y el sur, mar adentro. No sé cómo puedes llevar ese uniforme-le reprendió Murtog con saña-solo hay que saber leer mapas ¿verdad comodoro?

-Ay….-Norrintong tuvo que salir de su camarote para no seguir escuchando a aquellos dos impresentables. Notó la fresca brisa del mar en la cara. Era una noche fría, se notaba que el otoño había llegado. Norrintong vio a su segundo, el teniente Grooves, dirigiendo a los hombres de cubierta para que el barco tomase rumbo al este de nuevo. Llevaban toda la noche surcando los cielos y el mar en busca de Garfio y de momento todas sus indagaciones habían sido inútiles-¿alguna novedad Grooves?

-Nada señor-el teniente le miró preocupado-seguimos igual…

-Han llamado del consejo-informó Gillete, el segundo de abordo, un marinero bastante arrogante para su escasa experiencia-no parecían nada contentos…

-Quieren saber si hay cambios-Grooves fulminó a Gillete con la mirada-pero nada más.

-Tiene que estar en algún sitio… no puede desaparecer así… y no hay ni rastro de él en Tortuga, ni en ninguno de los puertos marcados.

Con "puertos marcados" se refería a los puertos piratas que había en la costa de Suburbia. Eran una red tan compleja y corrupta de sedes de piratas que llevaba consigo tantos millones de mickeys que la Marina y el gobierno no tenían más remedio que hacer la vista gorda. Pero cuando un pirata, como en el caso de Garfio, se pasaba de la raya tan descaradamente y daba un golpe tan osado, los marines tenían la oportunidad de ir a por él incluso aunque estuviese en uno de los puertos marcados. Y, como debía hacerse en el caso de Garfio, tenían la oportunidad de liquidarlo.

-El mar es muy grande, comodoro-razonó Grooves-aún tenemos tiempo…

-Prefiero ser realista a optimista, Grooves-replicó Norrintong, ceñudo-Y esta vez estamos con el agua al cuello. Si encima sus socios de la compañía meten las manos…

-Perdone señor-interrumpió Mullroy, que acababa de salir del camarote seguido de su inseparable compañero. Norrintong, Grooves y Gillete le miraron con desdén. Los marines tenían cada vez menos respeto por sus superiores-siento… siento interrumpir… pero es el tipo ese….e l señor Mercer…. Parece que tiene algo importante que decirle…

Norrintong miró a Grooves cansado. Aquel insufrible tipo de nuevo. Le llamaría para abroncarle por no tener resultados todavía. La situación era crítica, desde luego.

-Una buena semana ¿es mucho pedir?-se dijo el comodoro mientras entraba en el camarote y le cerraba la puerta en las narices a Murtog y Mullroy. Conectó el interfono, pero para su sorpresa Mercer le llamaba por la línea holográfica. Los hologramas eran una nueva modalidad que se habían instalado en todos los barcos de la marina y tanques del ejército, y que habían supuesto un coste carísimo. En opinión del buen comodoro, una mejora en las armas o los sistemas de seguimiento hubiesen sido mejores, pero los hologramas eran algo mucho más vistoso y hortera, ideal para engañar al pueblo haciéndole creer que sus impuestos servían para algo.

-Comodoro Norrintong-la imagen del señor Mercer apareció con un brillo azulado delante suyo. Como siempre, tenía esa expresión suya tan sombría y desagradable, que a Norrintong tanto le molestaba.

-Señor Mercer-el comodoro enumeró las excusas que tendría que darle a él y luego al consejo por no haber conseguido resultados todavía-¿qué es lo que quiere?

Y para su inmensa sorpresa, el señor Mercer sonrió. Fue una visión muy chocante, como si fuese un bebé con barba.

-Le tengo-dijo Mercer, y sus ojos emitieron un destello de maldad.

* * *

Poco se sabía de Ian Mercer, el eficiente pero turbulento secretario de Cutler Beckett. Después de que su último secretario fuese secuestrado por unos ladrones que consiguieron sonsacarle secretos muy confidenciales sobre la Compañía de las Indias Orientales a golpes, Beckett decidió encontrar a un hombre en quien pudiera depositar su confianza plenamente sin ningún recelo. Y ese fue Mercer. Su dossier, con todas sus andanzas y escabrosas anécdotas pasadas, obraba en posesión de Beckett, y se encontraba guardado muy bien en sus archivos secretos, en la sede de la Compañía. Nadie aparte de Beckett y el propio Mercer sabía quién era en realidad el secretario, y de donde había venido. Circulaban rumores de que antes había sido un asesino a sueldo, aunque también se creía que había sido militar, e incluso cazador en la selva fuera de los muros de Suburbia. Cualquiera de estas descripciones encajaba a la perfección con Mercer, un hombre tan insulso como peligroso, tan seco como mortal, sin un ápice de sentido del humor y una profesionalidad verdaderamente siniestra.

Sin embargo, aunque su pasado fuese un completo misterio, si que había cosas interesantes en su presente: al hacker profesional Tambor le habían llamado un día por la mañana a la puerta de su casa mientras se duchaba viendo porno en su televisor LD, y al abrir se había encontrado con una enorme pistola en la cabeza; Mercer había entrado en su casa, le había tirado al suelo y había empezado a darle puñetazos en la cara hasta saltarle todos los dientes y dejarle un ojo ciego. Luego, destrozó su equipo informático y rompió la pantalla de su televisor, lanzando un mechero sobre las sábanas de su cama y provocando un incendio. A Tambor se le pasaron las ganas de meterse en la cuenta bancaria de Beckett y juguetear con sus gastos.

De igual forma, el congresista Vantus Van Tassel podía jurar, de no ser porque nunca se atrevería a hacerlo, a que Mercer y sus hombres secuestraron a su hija y la retuvieron en una cabaña en el bosque hasta que él retiró su veto a una ley de proteccionismo que estaba resultando una auténtica molestia para Beckett. A la pobre Katrina la cortaron el pelo y se llevó un susto de muerte, pero gracias al cielo Mercer no la hizo nada más. No tuvo tanta suerte la desdichada prostituta de lujo Elena, que pretendía rebelar a la revista _El Cotillón_ su aventura con Beckett, dando crueles detalles sobre su impotencia sexual y total inutilidad en la cama, y asegurando que incluso había "llorado como un niño al terminar". Ni la prostituta ni la reportera con la que había contactado pasaron de aquella noche, y la policía las encontró días más tarde en los desagües de Suburbia. Bueno, consiguió encontrar piernas, un brazo, y sus cabezas. Mercer las había troceado como a un filete.

Por supuesto jamás hubo pruebas que pudiesen inculparlo, y de haberlas habido probablemente hubieran desaparecido muy rápido. Pero si que se sabía, y bien era cierto, que Beckett además de su astucia y malas artes contaba con un fiel y letal brazo derecho para ejecutar sus órdenes al dedillo.

Cuando Garfio secuestró a Beckett aquella noche, cometió el error de dejar a Mercer con vida. Había oído de la reputación del secretario, pero siendo como era un capitán pirata muy curtido, estaba más que acostumbrado a enfrentarse a tipos como aquel, lo que le permitió considerarlo un peligro menor. Lo que Garfio no sabía es que Mercer nunca dejaba escapar a una presa: removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

Después de contactar con el comodoro Norrintong y exigir que partiera en una búsqueda inmediata, movilizando a gran parte de la infantería, Mercer tiró de su lista de contactos, sabiendo que encontrar a Garfio no sería nada fácil. Sus soplones de los barrios bajos, que solían ayudarle cuando Beckett quería hacer tratos con el mundillo del crimen, no tenían muchas pistas, así que Mercer tuvo que ponerse en marcha él mismo. Llamó a los "Cuatro Horribles", un temible cuarteto de mercenarios con los que había trabajado a veces, y los movilizó enseguida. Así, se lanzaron al infierno del submundo criminal una vez más.

-¡No por favor! ¡OH NO!-la mujer suplicó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el mercenario no la hizo ni caso. El hierro ya estaba al rojo vivo, y lo acercó hacia su zona vaginal sin ninguna compasión.

Los "Cuatro Horribles" entraron en todos los prostíbulos, almacenes y tabernas de mala muerte de los puertos con una consigna muy clara: "¿Dónde está Garfio?". Pocos tenían algo que decir, y los que lo sabían preferirían morir a confesar, algunos así lo hicieron. Sin embargo otros se fueron de la lengua, dándoles alguna pista. O eso creyeron ellos. Garfio era un pirata muy astuto, y ya había previsto que irían a por él tras el secuestro. Siguiendo las indicaciones de uno de sus torturados, los "Cuatro Horribles" llegaron a una cueva secreta en una isla cercana a la costa, para encontrarse una bomba de relojería que activaron nada más entrar. En unos segundos, el grupo desapareció de la faz de la tierra. El capitán Garfio había vuelto a engañarlos.

Pero Garfio no podía haber previsto la tenacidad e insistencia de Mercer, que no se encontraba con los mercenarios en aquel momento, oliéndose la trampa. Cuando los interfonos de los "Cuatro Horribles" dejaron de funcionar, Mercer entendió lo que había pasado, y fue hasta el soplón que los había engañado, listo para torturarlo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-gimió el desgraciado cuando Mercer le rajó los tendones con la sierra y su brazo izquierdo salió disparado entre un mar de sangre-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!

-¡Dame el otro brazo!-ordenó Mercer, con una frialdad brutal. El pirata intentó resistirse, pero Mercer era más fuerte, y era quien tenía la sierra en la mano.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NONONONONONO! ¡PARA, PARA…. PARA!-suplicó el pirata. Mercer, sin un ápice de compasión, empezó a aserrar el otro brazo-¡NO, NO… NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡TE LO JURO, NO LO SÉ!

-¿Y quién lo sabe?-preguntó Mercer sin dejar de serrar el brazo derecho como un carpintero profesional.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!-los ojos del pirata se salían de sus órbitas y su piel se había vuelto de un fuerte color fucsia. Estaba descontrolado por el dolor-¡ANGÉLICA! ¡LO SABE ANGÉLICA! ¡PREGÚNTALE A ELLAAAAAAAAA!

Mercer terminó de serrar el brazo derecho, y dejó el cuerpo del pirata, llamado Scrump, en el suelo. Scrump se retorció de dolor dando alaridos, que nadie pudo escuchar porque se encontraban en un solitario almacén abandonado. Solo las ratas podían oírle, y las ratas no se acercaron a ayudarlo.

-AAAAAAaaaaaah-mientras Mercer reflexionaba, Scrump se fue quedando en silencio, porque no le quedaban más fuerzas para gritar. El dolor hizo que perdiese el conocimiento. Había perdido más de tres litros de sangre.

-Bien-tras meter a Scrump en un viejo bidón de pintura verde y dejarlo cerrado, Mercer se marchó, con una saca al hombro y su fiel trabuco guardado en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. No tenía pensado pedirle ningún aumento a Beckett después de aquello. Amaba su trabajo.

Mientras la Marina surcaba los cielos con todos los radares y sistemas de seguimiento activados, y Jim y sus compañeros se enfrentaban a la tormenta que los había pillado de improviso, Mercer condujo su siniestro autovolante negro hasta un restaurante en lo alto de un acantilado que daba al mar. Se llamaba "la Hija del Capitán", y a él acudían los mejores corsarios, piratas que se habían reformado, siguiendo la nueva normativa de la zona roja, que los permitía trabajar en el lado oscuro de la ley.

-Buenas noches-saludó Mercer al camarero-Mesa para uno.

-Inmediatamente-respondió el camarero, educado. Guió a Mercer hasta su mesa, y luego se alejó. El secretario de Beckett no perdió el tiempo: se levantó y lo siguió disimuladamente hasta la entrada de las cocinas-Es ese asesino de Lord Beckett…-le decía el camarero al maître-¿hacemos algo o…?

-Tenlo vigilado-ordenó el maître con gravedad. Luego regresó a las cocinas.

El camarero se quedó solo, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo encerró en el baño de caballeros con él; Mercer sacó la cuerda de hierro que llevaba en su reloj y lo estranguló con ella. El camarero tardó unos minutos en morir, pero finalmente cayó al suelo asfixiado, con el rostro tan rojo como el del pobre Scrump.

-Bien-dijo Mercer una vez más. Le quitó la ropa al camarero y luego salió por la ventana del baño al jardín con él, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Afortunadamente había poca gente en la terraza, y los que había estaban borrachos. Mercer tiró el cadáver por el balcón, y cientos de metros más abajo este desapareció entre la espuma de las olas. Luego regresó al restaurante, donde cogió una bandeja con panes y se dedicó a pasearse y a observar. Le habían dicho que Angélica formaba parte del espectáculo…

-¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes la estrella del mar, la perla de Labuan, la muy hermossa Aaaaaaangélica!-anunció el maestro de ceremonias. En el escenario del restaurante, iluminada por unos focos de luz rojiza, apareció una bella joven vestida con un traje flamenco, y a su lado un guitarrista con un fino bigote y sombrero, al que apodaban "el Español". La mujer (Angélica), de pelo castaño oscuro, grandes aros de oro en las orejas y unos voluminosos y deseables pechos, comenzó a taconear con ímpetu y a mover sus largas faldas, agitando unas castañuelas y cantando una antigua canción. Su voz era grave y rota, pero muy sensual, y sus movimientos bastaron para poner nerviosos a todos los hombres presentes en la sala. Cualquier caballero se hubiese sentido complacido de acostarse con ella. Cualquiera menos Mercer.

 _Voy a saludar ¡presten atención!_

 _De muerte y pasión, yo les vengo a hablar_

 _Les voy a tratar, de aquella jornada_

 _Que Jesús llevaba, con la cruz a cuestas, y el pueblo de fiesta_

 _Y la Virgen lloraba… ¡La Virgen lloraba!_

-¡Olé!-exclamó el guitarrista mientras arrancaba con un ritmo embrujado.

La canción Mercer ya la había escuchado. Tenía en realidad un ritmo cubano, pero Angélica debía de haberla adaptado a su estilo. Espero a que terminase, observándola, pero no con los ojos del resto del público, que se la comían, si no con los de un cazador: Angélica se movía muy rápido, era ligera y ágil. Debía de saber utilizar la espada, y ser buena con ella. No le convenía darle ni una oportunidad de defenderse…

Angélica se quitó parte de la ropa al final del espectáculo, y el público la vitoreó. Se escucharon silbidos y comentarios obscenos. Ella se abrió de piernas en el suelo y echó su larga melena hacia atrás. Luego se guardó las castañuelas en el sujetador, y lanzó un último grito triunfal.

 _¡Y la Virgen…. Llooooooorabaaaaaaa!_

-¡BRAVO!-el público prorrumpió en aplausos, y la joven y el guitarrista hicieron tres reverencias sonrientes antes de hacer mutis. Mercer se puso en marcha.

-Oiga, usted-era el maître quien le llamaba, pero Mercer se escurrió entre el público, y le perdió de vista.

Entró en el pasillo de los camerinos, y vio como Angélica se despedía del "Español" antes de entrar en el suyo. Mercer esperó a que "el Español" se fuera también, y luego, cogiendo carrerilla, tiró la puerta del camerino de Angélica, pistola en mano.

-¡SSSSSSH!-la serpiente le rodeó la pierna y abrió la boca, lista para atacar.

-No te he presentado a mi amiga, la mamba negra-dijo Angélica, que estaba ahora envuelta en su albornoz, y se había encendido un cigarro. Rió-es muy traviesa.

Mercer no se inmutó, aunque se había puesto nervioso. Sabía bien que el veneno de esa serpiente podía matarlo en cuestión de minutos, y no se conocía antídoto.

-La compré en el bazar de Ágrabah hace unos meses. A mí nunca me muerde…

-Aléjala… de mi…-susurró Mercer, mirando a la joven y a la serpiente respectivamente.

-Has matado a Scrump ¿no es cierto?-Angélica echó una calada de su cigarro-mereces morir…

-No he venido solo…-dijo Mercer, apretando los dientes. Angélica arqueó una ceja.

-Eso se suele decir cuando se ha venido solo-dijo la chica, incrédula, pero la expresión pétrea de Mercer la hizo dudar-está bien… hablemos…-Angélica se levantó de su asiento y fue a cerrar la puerta del camerino, dejándolos a los dos solos-antes de que acabe contigo… ¿qué quieres?

Aunque se alegraba de ir al grano, Mercer se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. La serpiente seguía enroscada a su pierna, y notaba su cabeza restregándose contra su calcetín.

-Busco a un pirata…-dijo finalmente-sé que sabes dónde está.

-Tsk-Angélica sacudió la ceniza del cigarro, molesta-¿cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? No sé dónde está, dejad de venir a preguntármelo. Me molesta que vengan a visitarme solo para eso.

-¿Quién más ha venido?-preguntó Mercer, interesado.

-Pues todo el mundo-Angélica no llevaba ni siquiera bragas debajo de aquel albornoz. Solo un hombre como Mercer podía haber aguantado la presión mortal de la serpiente y el tentador cuerpo de la chica a la vez sin sentir nada por ninguna de las dos cosas-de la Marina, de Barbossa, a los que debe dinero… pero ya lo he dicho. Hace un año que rompí con él, y no tengo ninguna intención de retomarlo. Él no me llama lo suficiente, y yo no voy a ser la que dé el paso…

-Hablas… ¿de Garfio?-preguntó el secretario, desconcertado. Angélica levantó la mirada, perpleja. Ahí si ella se había sorprendido.

-¿De Garfio? No. ¿Qué pasa con Garfio?-preguntó, muy extrañada.

-Lo estamos buscando… llevo toda la noche detrás de él-dijo Mercer, conteniendo ahora su ira.

-Sí, algo he oído. Se ha metido en un buen lío-Angélica se volvió a sentar. Ahora parecía preocupada-creo que voy a escucharte…

-Pues primero apártala de mí-dijo Mercer, señalando a la perversa mamba, furioso.

-No, de eso nada. No te atacará si no se lo digo, créeme. Así que pórtate bien.

Mercer respiró profundamente.

-De acuerdo-cedió-necesito saber dónde está James Garfio…

-¿Para qué?-Angélica le echó el humo en la cara a Mercer, sopesándolo con la mirada. No era muy agraciado, y daba bastante miedo, pero había algo en él que la atraía. Sería su naturaleza animal…

-Para matarlo.

-Ya…-Angélica rebuscó entre sus cajones y sacó un sujetador y unas bragas negras, que comenzó a ponerse sin ningún tipo de pudor-no puedo ayudarte.

-Pero sabes dónde está-apuntó Mercer astutamente.

-Sí-admitió Angélica-pero no quiero decírtelo…

-Se te recompensará con una suma muy gratificante-dijo Mercer, aunque en realidad tenía planeado estrangularla en cuanto le apartase la serpiente, no sin antes córtale las tetas.

-No es eso… y no te creo…-apuntó Angélica-el caso es que… quiero matarle yo…

Mercer parpadeó perplejo. Había supuesto que Angélica había mantenido alguna especie de relación con Garfio (el pirata era un conocido galán de las mujeres del puerto) o que lo encubría por un interés económico. Pero aquello…

-Sí…-Angélica se echó su sedoso cabello hacia atrás, pensativa- él… él mató a mi padre… yo juré vengarme.

-La venganza está muy bien, pero aquí hay mucho más en juego-insistió Mercer-puedo traértelo con vida, y dejar que seas tú quien lo ejecute.

-Sigo sin creerte y además es muy difícil que consigas atraparlo-replicó Angélica con aburrimiento-es más listo que un delfín, y más mortífero que un tiburón. Vas de duro, pero él te matará en cuanto le encuentres.

Mercer se inclinó un poco y sonrió.

-Confía en mí-dijo, mostrando sus dientes grandes y grisáceos.

Angélica se recolocó en su asiento, incómoda y pensativa, mientras se terminaba el cigarro.

-Llevo dos años buscándolo, esperando a que dé un paso en falso-hablaba más para ella que para Mercer-reuní a un grupo de piratas con el mismo objetivo, Scrump era uno de ellos, pero me presumo que los has matado creyendo que trabajaban para él…

-Sí-Mercer notó con gran disgusto que la mamba se introducía en el interior de su calcetín.

-Supongo que tú tienes más posibilidades de atraparlo que yo… a mí no me va mal… ya no soy la que era antes-Angélica sacó un frasco de perfume rosa de uno de sus cajones. Luego abrió su armario y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa-supongo que será mejor ponerlo en tus manos…

-Se me está agotando la paciencia-advirtió Mercer-y eso no será bueno para ti.

-¿Ah no? Vaya…-Angélica fingió disgusto-fíjate que creía tener la sartén por el mango… De acuerdo, está bien, vamos a ver… Garfio se esconde en la isla Calavera, una gruta con forma de calavera que está mar adentro.

-Eso ya lo sé-Mercer fue llevando la mano poco a poco hacia el interior de su abrigo-¿pero cómo encontrarla?

Angélica sacó un pequeño dispositivo mecánico con aspecto de ser muy antiguo.

-Es imposible de encontrar, excepto para los que ya han estado allí. Yo estuve, porque en su tiempo fue de mi padre-explicó. Luego se acercó a Mercer, rozando su torso con sus pechos. No pudo evitar reír al comprobar que aquello no hacía ningún efecto sobre él-tienes que relajarte esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo llego a ella?-preguntó Mercer, impaciente.

-Está en la zona de tormentas-Angélica le colocó el dispositivo en la mano izquierda-en un pequeño cinturón de calma que se forma por las presiones ciclónicas más o menos en la parte oeste. Por eso es imposible de rastrear con un radar de barco, por avanzado que sea. La tormenta perpetua impide encontrar la isla.

-La zona de tormentas…-repitió Mercer.

-Los piratas la llamamos así. Es poco conocida, porque está en una altitud menor, y los grandes buques que sobrevuelan el mar la pasan muy por encima. Garfio se ha escondido bien, pero sabe que yo conozco su escondite, por eso ha intentado matarme, pero yo cuento también con un protector entre los míos.

-Ya…-a Mercer eso le interesaba más bien poco-¿esto me llevará hasta él?

-Puedes jurarlo-Angélica abrió la puerta del camerino y cogiendo su bolso salió al pasillo-ahora yo me voy.

-No tan rápido-Mercer se giró a ella, sacando su pistola-primero quítamela de encima, y después te vienes conmigo.

-Oh, de eso nada-rió Angélica, cogiendo su frasco de perfume y levantándolo-además, no tiene dientes, ni veneno ¿crees que tendría un bicho así suelto por mi cuarto?

-¿Qué…?-Mercer quiso moverse pero ella tiró el perfume al suelo formando una nube de humo rosa y desapareció entre la confusión. Se escucharon voces al final del pasillo, y cuatro camareros armados aparecieron entre la neblina.

-¡Quieto!-ordenó el maître.

La serpiente continuaba enroscada en el tobillo de Mercer. Él la cogió con la mano y le arrancó la cabeza de un sonoro mordisco. Luego abrió fuego contra sus atacantes, matando al maître y a uno de sus camareros. Los otros le dispararon, pero Mercer se movió muy rápido, y corrió hacia la salida que había al otro lado. "El Español" se asomó también desde su cuarto, pero volvió a él para esconderse cuando un disparo le pasó rozando. Mercer llegó a una cristalera del restaurante que daba a una de las terrazas y saltó rompiendo los cristales. Luego echó a correr hacia la ciudad, y no paró hasta ocultarse en un callejón y darles esquinazo. Empapado en sudor y furioso, pudo experimentar una pequeña satisfacción apretando el dispositivo en su mano. Corría el riesgo de que le hubiera engañado sí, pero no lo creía. Ella no habría actuado así se aquello hubiese sido una mentira, porque había tenido muchas oportunidades de matarlo.

Ahora Garfio era suyo.

Mercer dio las coordenadas de la isla Calavera al comodoro Norrintong y luego llamó a uno de los barcos de la flota privada de Lord Beckett. Encontraría a su jefe y mataría a Garfio. Y tal vez ahora sí que pediría ese aumento.

* * *

-Las máquinas están a punto, _boss_ -informó Vinny limpiándose la grasa y el óxido de la cara-nos ha costado…pero están listas.

-Vale-respondió Rourke desde el puesto de mando-activa el generador antigravitatorio. Vamos a movernos.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-Vinny se dirigía a Jim, que había bajado con él a la sala de máquinas del _Jolly Roger_. Al contrario que la de la carabela que habían robado en un principio, y que ahora se hundía lentamente cerca de ellos, el buque del Capitán Garfio era mucho más grande, y su infraestructura mucho más compleja. Tenía tres plantas, y la sala de máquinas estaba llena de engranajes y dispositivos incomprensibles que solo marineros de un nivel muy experto podían comprender. Sin embargo, con unas pocas instrucciones del italiano, para el joven Jim se convirtió en un juego de niños. El chico se movía entre los cables como si hubiera nacido en ellos, y no tardó en encontrar la toma de contacto del generador para poner en circulación la energía de todo el barco.

-Va…-Jim tiró de una palanca que accionó el motor generador, e instantes después las válvulas comenzaron a llenarse de energía. La temperatura empezó a aumentar en la sala.

-Hay que asegurarse de que las salidas de la refrigeración funcionan, o esto se sobrecalentará y hará boom-indicó Vinny, señalando unos enormes tubos de gas-y yo no querría estar aquí si eso ocurriera… bueno, ni yo ni nadie… pero tú ya me entiendes…

-¿Y el cableado de la luz?-preguntó Jim.

-Eso no corre peligro, siempre que no haya un cortacircuito-Vinny sacudió la mano con pereza.

Arriba, Rourke se encontraba en el timón con Amelia, que seguía sin estar nada convencida.

-No existe ninguna forma de que esto pueda acabar bien-dijo la capitana, mordiéndose el labio-Garfio es muy astuto, creo que nos está engañando.

-El rehén es un señuelo, y si lo quiere tendrá que ir a por él-insistió Rourke, que estaba de un sorprendente buen humor. La batalla y los retos le daban una sobredosis de adrenalina, y a fin de cuentas no podía ser más que optimista. Hacía unas horas iba a suicidarse porque no veía otra salida… ahora tenía una oportunidad de limpiar su nombre y salvar el pellejo…. Lo único que había que hacer era matar a alguien.

-¿Tenemos suficientes armas?-preguntó Amelia por el comunicador del timón.

-Oh sí, ya lo crreo-indició Molière, que estaba en la armería-aquí hay explosivos suficientes parra volarr un rregimiento…

-Ou-Vinny, que escuchaba desde la caldera, suspiró al imaginárselo.

-Tenemos diez cañones en cada banda, y ametrralladoras, y una bazooka incluso-su voz tembló un poco, mientras Vinny negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que pudiese haber algo tan maravilloso a bordo.

-A ti te va mucho esta mierda ¿no?-preguntó Jim observándole.

-De pequeño, mi primer juguete fue un tirachinas-explicó Vinny, sonriendo al recordarlo-lanzaba bolas de papel ardiendo a mis compañeros. No se fabrica, naces así.

Jim soltó una carcajada. En la armería, Mole continuaba con su recuento.

-…doce grranadas de mano, trreinta rifles de asalto, una bomba de gas… y suciedad-sonrió relamiéndose-mucha, mucha suciedad…

-Vale Mole, gracias-le interrumpió Rourke-baja a las máquinas con ellos y espera instrucciones.

-A la órrden general-Molière recogió unas muestras de polvo tan emocionado como Vinny y las guardó en el bolsillo de su traje. Luego corrió a bajo, a reunirse con Vinny y Jim.

En el camarote, Merlín se había dedicado a atender a Helga con la ayuda del señor Smee y de Billy. El anciano necesitaba unas gasas para frenar la hemorragia del pecho, así que mandó al pirata a la enfermería del barco, vigilado por Billy. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Merlín se dedicó a observar a Helga, embelesado por su belleza. Era una mujer dura sí, pero muy hermosa. Si moría, sería una verdadera lástima.

Las mujeres siempre habían sido su punto débil, desde muy joven. Si no, solo había que ver…

-No debería… no me conviene-dijo el anciano. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, y comprobó que respiraba pesadamente. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida, lo cual no era nada bueno, porque corría el riesgo de sufrir una bajada de tensión que podía ser su fin. Merlín se ajustó las gafas y lo pensó un momento más. Tenía poco tiempo… ellos no habían vuelto todavía…-oh, está bien…-dijo finalmente, y colocando su mano en el pecho de Helga, susurró unas extrañas palabras, cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza- _Etev ram houdza… imnarius hajwotp_ -la mano de Merlín atravesó la ropa de Helga, y luego su carne. Poco a poco fue penetrando en su carne hasta hundirse en ella. Merlín sudaba, manteniéndose muy concentrado. Un solo fallo podía significar que le destrozase los órganos internos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah…-Helga, pálida como la muerte, empezó a ruborizarse, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Chsssst… tranquila-susurró Merlín, sin abrir los ojos. Continuó recitando las extrañas palabras mientras su mano se movía dentro del cuerpo de Helga. Debía seguir buscando. Sabía que estaba por ahí… finalmente la rozó. Agarró la bala con sus dedos y luego los cerró entorno a ella como una prisión. Ahora estaba a salvo. Pero Merlín pensó que sería mejor comprobar… no había que correr riesgos… sin embargo no había más balas, así que finalmente sacó la mano del pecho de ella, sin una sola gota de sangre que lo manchase, y con la bala, triunfante. Helga soltó un gemido de dolor muy agudo, pero luego se calmó. La sonrisa de Merlín se ensanchó más-ahora estás a salvo.

En la cubierta, Ariel curaba el brazo de Aladdín, que no parecía ir a mejor.

-Si Dawson estuviera aquí podría habérmelo curado… echo de menos al viejo ratón-se lamentó el moreno, observando el doloroso agujero que tenía en su piel. El hueso se le había astillado. No podía verlo, pero lo sabía.

-Esto puede dolerte…-Ariel le echó un poco de ron en la herida, y Aladdín ahogó un grito.

-¿Por qué será que siempre acabó hecho un asco?-preguntó, exhalando un gran suspiro.

-Porque eres muy valiente-le respondió ella. Instantes después estaba roja como un tomate. Sin embargo Aladdín sonrió, complacido.

-Gracias oye. Al menos alguien valora mi trabajo-bromeó. Ariel mantuvo la mirada gacha, sin saber que decir. Aladdín era lo suficientemente listo y experimentado como para saber que cuando una chica se comportaba así era porque le gustaba. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado… ¿quién iba a resistírsele? Aun así, prefirió no atosigarla. Parecía una buena chica, y verla solo le recordaba que tenía que luchar para volver con vida, y encontrar a Yasmín. Yasmín… ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

-¿Cómo vas Al, hermano?-Billy subía de la bodega con Smee, que llevaba una caja de primeros auxilios para Helga.

-Con eso no os va a servir para ayudarla-dijo Aladdín-la dispararon en el pecho.

-Hay que intentarlo colega-replicó Billy, molesto-yo no voy a dejarla morir. Y siempre consigo lo que quiero ¿sabes?

-Si tú lo dices…-Aladdín miró a Ariel alzando las cejas. Ella se encogió de hombros. También esperaba que la mujer se salvase, aunque le fuera muy desagradable.

-A lo mejor podemos darte un tirito de estos para que te pongas en el brazo-sugirió Billy abriendo la caja de primeros auxilios que llevaba Smee-¿qué opinas Eems?

-¿Eems?-repitió Aladdín extrañado.

-Smee al revés, colega-explicó Billy con satisfacción-¿a que soy la caña poniendo motes?

-La caña-confirmó Aladdín, riendo.

-Creo que lo que necesita es una escayola-dijo Smee echándole un vistazo y ofreciéndole varias tiritas con amabilidad-porque si no eso se le va a poner muy feo. Si la herida no sana, corre el riesgo de infectarse.

-Mpfff, no sería la primera vez-Aladdín dejó que Smee le colocase las tiritas resignándose al dolor, mientras Ariel le daba un trago de ron-de pequeño se me clavó una tuerca en la planta del pie, y estuvo ahí un año…

-Qué asco coleguano-dijo Billy, haciendo una mueca-eras un niño muy pirado.

-Estaba muy solo-recordó Aladdín, sonriendo ahora con tristeza. Luego recordó algo qué le hizo cambiar la cara-¿y la niña? Hace rato que no la veo…

-El Jimmy la bajo con él a la bodega y la dijo que se quedase en un cuarto mientras él arreglaba las máquinas-explicó Billy-debe estar ahí.

-Supongo-Aladdín reposó la cabeza mientras las manos de Smee, que ahora temblaban un poco, le terminaban de cubrir sus heridas.

-¿Ya? Vamos ahora con Helga-dijo Billy.

-Un momento, por favor-pidió una voz ronca con un deje travieso de satisfacción. Una voz que Ariel y Aladdín ya conocían.

-¡Tú!-exclamó Aladdín perplejo, incorporándose al instante.

-¡Lilo!-Ariel también se levantó, asustada.

-¡Tachán!-Garfio alzó su garra metálica al aire haciendo un treatral saludo. Con la otra, apuntaba a Lilo en la cabeza-¿Cómo están usteeeedes?

* * *

En su ceremonia de investidura como lord, a Cutler Beckett se le había elogiado entre otras cosas por sus indiscutibles dotes de mando. En efecto, cuanto se vio libre del yugo de los piratas junto a aquellos extraños tipos vestidos con mallas negras quiso ponerse al cargo, e insistió en volver a tierra, pero Rourke no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más opiniones de las obligadas, y además tenía otros planes para él. Beckett acabó en una celda al lado de Ralph, el único de los piratas supervivientes a la masacre perpetrada por Helga con la pistola de luz. Allí intentó pensar un plan para escapar…. Podía ofrecerles dinero… no, no parecía que quisieran aceptarlo… ¿quién enviaba a aquellos tipos? ¿Qué tipo de armas eran esas que habían utilizado? Si la Compañía lograba hacerse con el prototipo… podían a ganar mucho, mucho dinero.

Fue entonces cuando Garfio irrumpió en la bodega. Beckett ahogó un grito al verle, pero él llevaba un arma, y le indicó que guardara silencio. Con un giro de su garfio, el capitán libero a Ralph, que salió de su jaula echando chispas, y luego entró en la de Beckett, lo ató y amordazó y volvió a dejar encerrado.

-Volvemos enseguida Cutler. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente-le avisó Garfio.

Lo siguiente ocurrió todo muy rápido: la niña en el pasillo, los tres tíos esos en la sala de máquinas… los quería vivos a todos, al menos de momento. Mientras Ralph vigilaba a Jim, Mole y Vinny, Garfio subió con Lilo sujeta entre sus manos a la cubierta, y sorprendió al resto.

-¡Smee!-indicó, lanzándole una pistola.

-Ya tengo mi propia arma, capitán-respondió el viejo pirata, sacando la última pistola de rayos de luz, la que debía de haber tenido Rourke.

-¡¿Qué?!-saltó Aladdín perplejo- ¿Cómo…?

-No eres el único que sabe robar cosas, chaval-sonrió Smee. Pero aquella no fue una de sus habituales sonrisas bonachonas. Fue bastante más desagradable.

-Bien, estupendo-Garfio apuntó a la cabeza de Lilo-ahora todos quietos, o la niña muere. Y tengo a otros tres de vuestros amiguitos esperando a bajo para cargármelos también.

-Estúpido capullo…-Rourke sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia Garfio con sigilo… él y Amelia se habían echado al suelo en cuanto el pirata había aparecido. Era su oportunidad para matarlo.

-No se mueva, general, o le prevengo que me veré obligado a desintegrarlo-advirtió Smee, apuntando al puesto de mando. Rourke chistó, furioso, y luego se incorporó, seguido de Amelia.

-Hijo de perra…debí habérmelo imaginado-gruñó el general, alzando las manos.

-Tire el arma-le avisó Smee-tírela y me replantearé el matarlo.

-Eres muy gracioso Smeety… lo recordaré cuando vuelva a tenerte a tiro-dijo Rourke sonriendo sin ni un ápice de humor.

-Gilipollas retrasado, has tenido muchas oportunidades de matarme esta noche y no las has aprovechado-le dijo Smee, escupiendo a un lado. Aladdín le miró perplejo. De repente, aquel viejo cobarde ya no parecía nada ridículo.

-¿Eems?-Billy le miró perplejo. Con las buenas migas que habían hecho yendo a por el botiquín…

-Sube Ralph, y tráelos-ordenó Garfio. Luego se volvió a Rourke y Amelia, aun sujetando a Lilo-bajen con sus amigos, señorías.

-¿Para que nos maten como a perros?-inquirió Amelia, furiosa.

-¡Señora, por favor!-Garfio fingió escandalizarse. La gata le fulminó con su altanera mirada, pero finalmente bajó con el resto, derrotada.

-¡Vamos!-el gigantón Ralph empujó a Vinny, Mole y Jim a la cubierta. Los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lilo!-Jim levantó la cabeza asustado. Sabía que la niña se había ido con Garfio. Si él la hacía daño… se había jurado no dejar que le pasase nada.

-¿Ese es tu nombre, Lilo?-preguntó Garfio a la chiquitina, simpático-¿por qué no has querido decírmelo? Es un nombre muy bonito…

Lilo miró a Garfio con los ojos muy abiertos, y tardó un poco en contestar.

-¿Eres un pirata de verdad?-preguntó finalmente. Garfio arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

-Estooo… pues sí. Claro. El mejor pirata-aclaró.

-Suéltala ahora mismo-era Jim quien hablaba. Todos le miraron perplejos-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Pues yo diría que sí chaval, porque va vestida igual que vosotros, pero es cierto que es muy pequeña-concedió Garfio-hala-soltó a la niña, que sin embargo le miró unos segundos muy tranquila y luego fue a sentarse al lado de Jim-¿es tu hermana?-preguntó Garfio interesado.

-Déjate de estupideces Garfio, y vamos al grano-dijo Rourke furioso.

-Aaaaah, eso me suena… ¿no hemos negociado hace un rato? Entonces creías tenerlo todo bajo control-Garfio se acercó a Rourke, pistola en mano-como ves, nada está nunca bajo control-le susurró, con voz amenazadora-no conmigo.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo-sugirió Rourke. Garfio soltó una burlona carcajada.

-Sí claro, como que me tienes mucho que ofrecer-se mofó. Miró a Smee riendo, pero el viejo segundo de abordo no reía. Su rostro exhibía una mirada de especial desprecio.

-Tienen unas armas muy poderosas capitán. Han liquidado a todos los que había aquí con solo un disparo-explicó con voz ronca-lo mejor es ejecutarlos ahora mismo e irnos de aquí. Este escondite ya no es seguro.

-Tranquilo Smee hombre, tranquilo-Garfio se deleitó observando a sus presas, ahora indefensas ante él-os preguntaréis como he llegado hasta aquí…-esperaba una respuesta desafiante, pero ninguno se molestó en decir nada. Garfio meneó un poco la cabeza, disgustado-bueno, ante tanta insistencia lo diré: yo en efecto estaba en la cueva con el resto de mis piratas, cuando Smee me avisó de que estaban atacando nuestro barco. Él estaba escondido en la bodega, y tuvo tiempo de prevenirme antes de que lo pillarais. Juntos ideamos una estratagema para venceros, aunque sabíamos que sería arriesgada, sobre todo para mi buen segundo de abordo.

Garfio le dio a Smee, que sujetaba el arma de luz apuntando directamente a Rourke, una amistosa palmada en la espalda. El anciano pirata no dijo nada. Su flácido rostro, surcado de arrugas, se había endurecido. Ya no había en él ni un atisbo del bonachón y despistado Smee que Aladdín y los otros creían haber conocido. Los había engañado desde el principio, al igual que Garfio.

-Dejé mi holograma conectado al trono del islote y luego me escabullí por una salida secreta-siguió Garfio-Cuando llegasteis, mis hombres os atacaron, pero vencisteis, y entonces fue cuando os hice creer que yo no estaba en la isla…

-Era un farol-dijo Rourke reflexionando en voz alta-igual que lo de la flota pirata.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo mentira-concedió Garfio-cuando escapé envié una señal a mis aliados del sur. Ellos llegarán aquí en cuestión de minutos.

-Que guay…-murmuró Aladdín mirándole con desprecio. Se sentía idiota. No estaba acostumbrado a ser él el engañado.

Jim no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lilo, a la que ahora había rodeado con sus brazos. La niña en cambio parecía tranquila, escuchando la historia de Garfio como si se tratara de un cuento.

-Desde la salida de la cueva nadé hasta mi barco, y me colé por uno de los cañones hasta esconderme en la bodega. Vuestros estúpidos vigilantes ni me vieron, porque estaban ocupados jugando a quien echaba el meado más lejos.

-Estooo…. Ejem…-Billy y Vinny miraron hacia otro lado, rojos como tomates.

-Cuando Smee bajó a la bodega a buscar el botiquín contactó conmigo y me contó todo lo que sabía, y así nos pusimos en marcha-concluyó Garfio-y llegamos a este punto-dejó pasear su afilada garra por la bodega-¿qué hará ahora el despiadado Garfio…? ¿Se pondrá las pieles de sus enemigos como quien viste triunfal la melena de un león?

-Escucha monstruo abyecto, mátanos si quieres, pero deja irse a la niña y los chicos, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto-dijo Amelia, que temblaba de cólera al lado de Rourke-somos el general y yo los responsables.

"Gilipollas"-pensó Rourke cabreado. ¿A él por qué le metía en eso? Debía encontrar el modo de salvar el pellejo como fuera.

-Capitana Amelia… ha pasado mucho tiempo-Garfio paseó hasta ella, sin dejar en ningún momento de apuntarles con su pistola-sigue siendo muy hermosa.

-Y tú un cabronazo, y un asesino-replicó ella, cortante como el hielo-acaba con esto de una vez.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-encolerizado, Garfio le puso la pistola en la cabeza a Amelia, que entrecerró los ojos, asustada.

-¡NO!-exclamó Jim. El capitán se giró y le miró, sonriendo.

-Nononono, Smee… ¿hemos olvidado nuestra regla de oro?-preguntó con voz suave.

-Claro que no capitán-replicó el aludido, aburrido de todo aquello.

-Nunca hacemos daño a las damas-le explicó Garfio a Ariel, que ni se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

-Pues… pues a Helga la han disparado-se atrevió a decir la pelirroja. Garfio arqueó una ceja. Luego pareció comprender.

-¿Dónde está la mujer rubia?-preguntó, volviéndose a Smee.

-En el camarote capitán, ya…

-Sácala-le ordenó él, cortante. Smee gruñó.

-Ve tú-le dijo a Ralph, que anduvo pesadamente hasta llegar a la puerta del camarote. Segundos más tarde traía a Helga cargada a cuestas, y a Merlín arrastrado de la barba, profiriendo improperios.

-Ha intentado clavarme una pluma-explicó Ralph tirando a Merlín al suelo de la cubierta.

-¡Bandidos! ¡Canallas! ¡Asesinos!-gritó el anciano, intentando incorporarse y tropezando con la barba. Garfio rió con ganas-¡Os denunciaré a todos al gobierno! ¡No sabéis con quien estáis hablando!

A Jim le pareció muy extraño aquel modo de comportarse en Merlín. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Aladdín, que le dio a entender que no era el único que había notado que estaba fingiendo.

-A ver si lo pillo, a ver si puedo-Garfio se frotó las sienes, riendo con sarcasmo-un viejo chivo loco-señaló a Merlín-el generalísimo-apuntó a Rourke-caperucita roja, el profeta Mahoma-señaló a Ariel y Aladdín-una estrella del pop insoportable, un cani de extrarradio-apuntó a Billy y a Jim-dos bichos raros y Catwoman-concluyó con Vinny, Mole y Amelia-¿este es el súper equipo de mercenarios que envía la Marina para acabar conmigo?

-¡Eh!-exclamó Billy, cabreado-¿cómo que insoportable?

De repente Rourke vio la luz. Si estaba tan claro… solo esperaba que ninguno de aquellos idiotas le fastidiase el engaño.

-La Marina no se arriesgaría tanto… ¿no crees?-dijo. Como esperaba, Garfio mordió el anzuelo. Dejó de estar al lado de Ariel y Jim y fue hacia donde estaba él de nuevo.

-No, claro que no… ¿qué has querido decir con eso? Eh, soldado… ¿qué has querido decir con eso?-le puso la pistola en la garganta, y posó su garfio en su pecho, haciéndole un feo rasgado en el traje de látex negro.

-Supongo que habrás oído hablar de "los niños perdidos", ¿no?-Rourke sonrió con desdén. De momento iba bien.

-Los niños perdidos…-Garfio alzó las cejas con incredulidad-un ejército secreto del gobierno formado por niños de embarazos no deseados, que en vez de ser abortados eran convertidos en secreto en máquinas de matar…. Una iniciativa de muy mal gusto, si se me permite.

-Efectivamente-Rourke extendió aún más su sonrisa-lo malo de ser criminal es que nunca sabes que nueva atrocidad van a inventar para liquidarte…

-También es lo malo de ser soldado-le recordó Garfio. Rourke asintió. El pirata era un adversario formidable, pues tenía una mente muy inteligente, e iba siempre un paso por delante. Ahora Rourke debía procurar que fuese dos pasos, y perdiese el rumbo-el nuevo plan del gobierno de Suburbia...-caviló Garfio-armas desintegradoras en manos de los ciudadanos más inesperados, adiestrados secretamente para luchar…

-Para asesinar a peces gordos como tú-completó Rourke. Amelia le miraba muy tensa. El farol que se estaba echando era muy osado, pero de momento le funcionaba.

-De eso no tienen ninguna prueba-le recordó Smee a Garfio, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-En realidad hay una-murmuró el capitán. Miró a Smee, y le quitó la pistola de rayos, dándole la suya a cambio-solo hay una…

-Eso no te servirá con nosotros-mintió Rourke. Pero ahí se coló, porque Garfio se olió el engaño.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó, sonriendo vilmente-¿seguro?-apuntó a Rourke a la cabeza.

-Si me matas perderás la única pista que tienes para salvarte… ellos no saben nada-el general tembló un poco. Si tan solo pudiera sacar el cuchillo que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo… aunque tampoco le serviría de mucho.

-¿En serio? Pues si ellos no sabes nada, no te importará que pruebe con uno-propuso Garfio. Entonces apuntó a Ariel en la cabeza.

-¡NO!-gritaron Aladdín y Jim al unísono. Amelia ahogó un grito. Sin embargo Garfio bajó el arma, encantado con la reacción de su público.

-Ya lo he dicho, no hacemos daño a las damas-dijo, recolocándose el sombrero que se le había levantado ligeramente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, capitán?-preguntó Smee mirando al cielo-solo somos tres, y no quiero que nos pille el amanecer mientras viajamos…

-Los kakamora nos esperan en la corriente del sur, y ellos ayudarán con el barco-explicó Garfio-si lo que dices es cierto y esta isla no es segura, hay que sacar el tesoro de la calavera y marcharnos de inmediato.

-Es que capitán, olvidé explicaros algo…-Smee parecía un poco preocupado. Daba la impresión de que le costaba bastante hablar del tema-en la isla está… bueno, nos ha encontrado… él.

La expresión en el rostro de Garfio cambió al instante, y Jim creyó ver por un instante el miedo brillar en sus pequeños y redondos ojos. Sin embargo, el miedo fue sustituido luego por una férrea determinación.

-Entonces nos vamos-dijo con voz muy seria, y se dispuso a ir hacia el timón.

-Pero…-Smee buscó las palabras con las que dirigirse a su jefe, con el mayor tacto posible-capitán, tenemos el barco, y este arma… quizás incluso podríamos…

-¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!-recalcó Garfio, y Smee asintió con la cabeza, no atreviéndose a discutir nada más-bájalos a las celdas con Beckett, y que se queden allí.

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer?-preguntó Smee, refiriéndose a Helga. Ella estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, pero ahora parecía encontrarse en mejor estado.

Garfio reflexionó durante unos segundos.

-Llévala de nuevo a mi camarote-dijo finalmente.

-¡Necesita cuidados! ¡Déjame ocuparme de ella!-intervino Merlín, señalándose a sí mismo con agresividad. Garfio negó con la cabeza.

-Enciérralas a todas en mi camarote-le dijo a Smee-Y a ellos bajadlos. ¡Y rápido, quiero irme ahora mismo!

-De acuerdo capitán-dijo Smee, que al instante apuntó a Ariel y a Lilo, y les indicó la entrada al camarote de su jefe.

¡ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! El rugido del cocodrilo hizo que Garfio se pusiera blanco como la moribunda Helga, y mirase a Smee temblando de miedo. Jim también estaba asustado, sabía que significaba aquel monstruoso sonido, pero venía del interior de la cueva, y resonaba como un tono muy lejano. El cocodrilo debía estar lejos de la salida todavía.

-Tranquilo capitán, se ha perdido en los corredores-explicó Smee-o se ha quedado atascado. Aún tardará en salir…

-Ya no mucho-Garfio pasó del blanco al rojo, iracundo. Agarró a su segundo por el cuello de su camisa de rayas azules, temblando de rabia-¡Traidor! ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?

-No creía que fuese a hacernos nada… tenemos esa pistola…-le recordó Smee asustado. Garfio consiguió tranquilizarse. Bajó del puesto del timón, y miró hacia la pavorosa boca de entrada de la isla Calavera, reflexionando.

-Viene a por ti. Tiene mucha hambre-dijo Lilo en voz baja. Garfio alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y se giró hacia ella sin saber que decir. El pelo de Lilo se movía de un modo fantasmal al viento, y los ojos de la niña miraban grises al corrompido pirata.

-¿Nos vamos entonces capitán?-preguntó Smee, cada vez más impaciente.

-Sí, claro…-Garfio se asomó a la barandilla mirando las turbulentas aguas y después tomó una decisión: de un rápido movimiento, agarró al desdichado Molière por el cuello y lo arrojó al agua.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-el desdichado hombre-topo francés soltó un grito de horror antes de hundirse, y luego salió a la superficie chapoteando y dando gritos de espanto.

-Necesitaba un baño-dijo Garfio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡AGUA NOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!-chilló Molière asqueado, acercándose a la cubierta del barco e intentando escalar sin éxito-¡AYUDA POR FAVORR! ¡AYUDA, NO PUEDO…!

-Calla, mojarte es el último de tus problemas-le espetó Garfio desde arriba, escupiéndolo.

-Cabrón-le insultó Rourke, temblando, mientras Vinny se asomaba por la barandilla mirando aterrado a donde estaba su compañero.

-¡MOLE! ¡MOLE, AGUANTA, AHORA MISMO…!-¡BANG! Garfio disparó a Vinny en el muslo, haciéndolo caer. El italiano se dio con la cabeza en la barandilla, y quedó aturdido en el suelo, desprendiendo una negra mancha de sangre por la pierna.

-Nadie más va a saltar, al menos de momento-dijo Garfio guardándose su revólver en el abrigo de nuevo-si veo que viene a por nosotros, entonces tú serás el siguiente en ir con él para retenerlo. De momento tu amigo le servirá como aperitivo.

-¡MOLE! ¡NO!-gritó Vinny, pero Ralph se lo cargó a hombros y con la otra mano sujetó a Billy, que también había intentado saltar.

-Vamos a la bodega, y no quiero ningún truco-avisó Garfio-general, usted se quedará conmigo. Así tendré a alguien que me haga compañía.

Rourke gruñó, pero no se opuso. Smee encerró a Amelia, Lilo y Ariel con la inconsciente Helga en el despacho de Garfio, mientras Ralph bajaba a Jim, Billy, Aladdín, Merlín y Vinny a su celda.

"Ellos no saben lo del traje-pensó Aladdín astutamente-en cuanto nos encierre lo activamos, y vamos a por ese tío"

Las chicas corrían peligro encerradas, pero si eran lo suficientemente rápidos y recuperaban el arma de luz, podrían salvarlas y acabar con aquello. Debía de quedar ya unos tres cuartos de hora para el final de aquella pesadilla. "O Garfio, o nosotros"-pensó Aladdín, notando como los nervios le trepaban hasta la garganta.

-Bueno general-Garfio había encadenado a Rourke a la barandilla del puesto de mando con unas peligrosas esposas eléctricas, que emitían fuertes descargas cada vez que se movían. El capitán hizo girar con soberbia el timón de su amado barco, virando hacia el sur-ahora rumbo a lo desconocido.

-Sí.. claro-Rourke no podía accionar la rueda de su traje, pero miró a Garfio con la torva y firme decisión de asesinarlo, fuera como fuera.

Mientras el _Jolly Roger_ se alejaba, los gritos de Molière resonaron en todo el mar, suplicando desesperado que no lo dejasen allí. Pero nadie le hizo caso…

A bajo en la bodega Ralph guió a los chicos hasta los calabozos, donde Beckett aguardaba sentado y muerto de aburrimiento. Al verlos entrar se incorporó.

-Era demasiado pedir que hubieran hecho lo que yo les dije-comentó el empresario con ironía.

-Mejor te callas-le advirtió Billy de mal humor.

-Entrad-les dijo Ralph, abriendo sus celdas. Ellos obedecieron mansamente, pues todos tenían la misma idea en mente. Cuando de repente, sin embargo…

-¡ _A les énfants de la patrie_!-Lumière cayó sobre la cabeza de Ralph como una bala, y encendió sus dos velas que tenía por articulaciones en la cara del malvado pirata.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Ralph dio un grito de dolor mientras la piel de su rostro se calcinaba, quedándole en carne viva. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, atrapando al candelabro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Aladdín le hizo un placaje derribándolo, y Jim le reventó una tapa metálica en el cráneo, dejándolo K.O.

-¡Bien jugado colega!-exclamó Billy muy satisfecho-¡Chócala…! Bueno, mejor no

-Uahahaha… Je suis une panthère-rió Lumière, moviendo los fogonazos de sus manos con elegancia triunfal.

-Uno menos-Jim se frotó las manos con suficiencia-hay que encerrarlo.

-¿No nos lo cargamos?-preguntó Aladdín mirando al gigantesco Ralph con desconfianza.

-Eso es de capullos. Y además no tenemos armas-replicó Jim, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En la armería… hay muchas…-musitó Vinny, intentando ponerse en pie. Sin embargo el tiro de Garfio le había partido el hueso, y era imposible que se sostuviera. El dolor era muy, muy intenso, y aunque Vinny estaba acostumbrado a sufrir, aquello le desbordaba.

-Tranquilo tío-Billy le pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda y le ayudó a moverse hasta quedar apoyado en la pared.

-No tenemos nada que hacer-dijo Merlín en tono lúgubre-vosotros dos estáis heridos-indicó señalando a Vinny y Aladdín-y tú y yo poco tenemos que hacer…-le dijo a Jim.

-Eso lo dirás tú-le espetó él, mirándole con desconfianza-yo pienso cargarme a ese gilipollas ahora mismo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-le animó Billy.

-Yo también puedo ayudarles-dijo Beckett desde la celda.

-¿ _Où est mon bon amie_ , Molière?-preguntó Lumière con curiosidad. Nadie dijo nada, angustiados, excepto Vinny, que levantó la cabeza.

-No hay más tiempo. Tenemos que matar a Garfio y volver a por Mole antes de que se lo coma ese cocodrilo-dijo muy serio. Aladdín y Jim asintieron, pero Merlín seguía sin estar convencido.

-¿Has visto a esa bestia? Si retrocedemos tenemos una posibilidad sobre mil de vencerlo-musitó.

-No si recuperamos la pistola de rayos-sugirió Billy.

-La próxima vez que te caigas tú, recordaremos esto-le dijo Jim a Merlín, apretando los puños. Definitivamente, odiaba a aquel viejo.

-Es que yo nunca me he caído-contestó Merlín con voz seca. Jim iba a contestar, pero Aladdín lo cortó ahí.

-Vámonos a por él ya. Necesito tu ayuda Jim-pidió, preocupado.

-Sí, vale-Jim cogió las llaves del bolsillo de Ralph y liberó a Beckett.

-Si os ocupáis de mi seguridad, os garantizo una generosa compensación cuando volvamos a tierra-dijo el lord inglés en tono profesional.

-Ya-replicó Aladdín, sonriendo-Ahora mismo tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOM… El _Jolly Roger_ emitió un ruido ensordecedor al despegar. Cargado hasta arriba de energía, se elevó por encima de la isla de la Calavera y de la carabela en la que Jim y el resto habían llegado. El barco se estaba hundiendo poco a poco en el mar, debido a los destrozos que el ataque del cocodrilo le había provocado. Ninguno de ellos se había topado nunca con una bestia semejante.

El poco cabello que tenía Rourke se zarandeó con la brisa de la noche mientras Garfio soltaba una risotada de satisfacción y daba un giro al timón, inclinando el _Roger_ en vertical para que ascendiese a las nubes.

-Hasta la vista, Calavera-se despidió Garfio-gracias por los buenos momentos.

-¿Qué hay del oro de dentro? ¿Cómo lo vamos a recuperar?-preguntó Smee subiendo al puesto de mando después de haber asegurado por tercera vez la puerta del despacho de Garfio.

-A eso vamos idiota-replicó su capitán mirándole con suficiencia-nos reuniremos con los kakamora y ellos volverán para hacernos el trabajo sucio y recuperar el tesoro-Garfio giró de nuevo el timón y el barco recuperó su posición neutra. Ya se encontraban a una buena altitud, la isla Calavera era tan solo un punto en un inmenso y oscuro mar-además tenemos a Beckett, y si esto sale bien no necesitaremos ese tesoro para nada. Lo suyo vale más que mil tesoros.

Rourke, que había estado pensando un modo de liberarse y asesinarlos a los dos, se quedó súbitamente paralizado. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Mil tesoros? Incluso en una situación crítica como en la que se encontraba había tiempo para la codicia.

Garfio se percató de su mirada, y se apoyó en el timón sonriendo.

-Si general, mil tesoros. Y has tenido la oportunidad de aprovecharlo… ¿por qué no lo has hecho?-le preguntó con interés-sé de buena tinta que eres un tipo que no deja pasar una oportunidad así.

-Si me liberas, te lo explicaré-propuso Rourke, y Garfio soltó otra ronca carcajada.

-No, no lo creo. Pero empiezo a impacientarme. Quiero saber cómo habéis creado esas armas-Garfio acercó su garra metálica hasta la garganta de Rourke e hizo presión-imagino que te habrán entrenado para resistir bien el dolor. Pero a mí me han entrenado para provocarlo aún mejor.

-James Garfio… pirata hijo de piratas…-musitó Rourke con voz leve. Garfio sonrió complacido.

-Me alegra ver que ambos conocemos nuestras reputaciones-dijo, y volvió a girar el timón. Pareció pensar en algo durante unos segundos-Smee…-llamó a su segundo de abordo, que consultaba un mapa holográfico.

-¿Capitán?-dijo el viejo alzando las cejas.

-Quédate vigilando a nuestro héroe de guerra-ordenó el capitán observando su garfio como si lo estuviese mirando por primera vez-yo voy a ver a nuestras distinguidas invitadas…

-No creo que sea necesario, capitán-replicó Smee contrariado-ya las he encerrado, y pueden intentar algo…

El Capitán Garfio levantó la vista de su garfio y miró a su segundo con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad. ¿Intentar algo? ¿Contra él? Smee lo captó al instante.

-Sí, de acuerdo-dijo, agachando la cabeza con cortesía-yo me quedo…

Garfio asintió complacido, y luego bajó las escaleras a su camarote con elegante lentitud. Los movimientos de Garfio tenían un exagerado corte aristocrático que él disfrutaba haciendo. Sus refinados modales y buen porte le hacían sentirse superior al resto de la repugnante escoria de la que se solía rodear en su barco, y se sentía obligado a remarcar sus diferencias con ellos en todo momento. Era como si ellos fuesen piratas y él también… pero de otra categoría.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Garfio abriendo los tres cerrojos de la puerta de su camarote y sonriendo como un padre que acaba de llegar al hogar. Oculta en su mano izquierda, tenía su fiel pistola, listo para actuar si fuera necesario. No había que olvidar que aquellas chicas eran un peligro en potencia, especialmente la capitana Amelia.

El camarote estaba muy oscuro, pero enseguida sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y distinguieron los ojos de tres de ellas, puestas en pie, y una última, tumbada sobre su cama. Debía de ser la mujer herida.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Amelia con voz seria.

-¿No estaríamos mejor con la luz encendida?-preguntó Garfio mirando las cortinas, que ellas habían echado.

-Nosotras preferimos estar así-contestó la capitana, glacial.

-Ya… ya…-Garfio fue hacia su lamparita del estudio y la encendió, iluminando con una titilante luz amarillenta la sala. Por supuesto prefería no fiarse. Vio los rostros de las tres mujeres, pálidos y asustados, pero que le dirigían miradas de intenso desprecio. Sobre todo la niña-bueno… creo que hemos empezado con mal pie… y eso que no era mi intención.

-Claro-ironizó Amelia, cruzando sus brazos. Garfio se sentó sobre el pico de la mesa en la que solía trabajar y observó a las mujeres en silencio. Eran muy hermosas, cada una a su estilo. La pelirroja tenía un cabello muy llamativo, y le sorprendieron el gran tamaño de sus pechos. Amelia se adelantó un poco. Echaba chispas por los ojos. A Garfio le gustaban las mujeres que echaban chispas-escucha, voy a ser clara. Déjalas marchar a ellas, y también a los chicos de abajo. Esto es un asunto de Rourke y mío.

-Ya, el general parece estar en esto hasta el cuello, es cierto-Garfio se quitó el sombrero y sacudió sus plumas con cansancio. Luego miró a Amelia con tristeza-sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Esta noche podríais haberme matado, y aunque puedo perdonarlo, debo asegurarme de que no se vuelve a repetir.

-Créenos cuando te decimos que no tenemos elección-dijo Amelia con dureza. Garfio arqueó una ceja, extrañado, pero la capitana no dijo nada más. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que duró un tiempo indefinido. Finalmente fue el capitán quien lo rompió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está la rubia?-preguntó, señalando al lugar donde reposaba Helga. Apenas podía verla, porque estaba cubierta de mantas.

El capitán no pudo advertir, y fue una suerte para ellas, que Ariel y Lilo se habían puesto aún más pálidas, y se habían lanzado un fugaz vistazo. Afortunadamente Amelia no perdía la calma con tanta facilidad.

-Está muerta-dijo, y cerró los ojos un momento, con evidente tristeza.

-¿Ah sí?-Garfio se incorporó, sorprendido, y fue hacia ella-¿puedo verla?

Ariel y Lilo temblaron un poco, y Amelia se puso en medio de Garfio, impidiéndole acercarse más.

-Preferiría que no-dijo con voz seca-tú eres el culpable de esto.

-Sabes que no mato mujeres, es algo que aborrezco-dijo Garfio, intentando apartarla.

-Eres un mentiroso. Has matado a más mujeres de las que podrías contar-le espetó Amelia. Garfio se olvidó de Helga y se encaró con ella, claramente ofendido.

-Yo tengo mi código de honor. Soy un pirata… pero también un hombre-dijo, irguiéndose cuan alto era.

-¡Ja!-Amelia se irguió también, y era un poco más alta que Garfio. Su rostro quedó pegado frente al suyo, asesinándole con la mirada-eres un ladrón y un asesino. Y no hay honor entre los ladrones y los asesinos. Solo hay basura.

Garfio levantó su nariz indignado hasta un ángulo tan alto que pareció que se le iba a caer el cuello. Amelia respiraba agitadamente, furiosa.

-¿No matas mujeres porque nos consideras muy delicadas? Por mí pégame un tiro ahora mismo-le dijo. Sus mejillas se habían teñido ahora de un curioso color rojo-adelante, acércate a ver su cadáver, puedes montártelo con ella aquí mismo, delante de la niña.

Garfio encajó aquella última frase como si Amelia le hubiese dado un bofetón. Se quedó aún más impactado cuando vio que una lágrima asomaba por el verde ojo de ella. "¿Qué rayos pasa esta noche?"-se preguntó a sí mismo, pasmado.

-De acuerdo, vale, me voy-dijo finalmente, poniéndose de nuevo su sombrero, y dirigiéndose a la salida-pero permitidme un consejo: si de verdad queréis salir de esta, tendréis que colaborar un poco más.

-Te aseguro que si pudiese, lo haría-dijo Amelia, apretando los dientes. Garfio asintió lentamente y luego abrió la puerta, listo para marcharse.

-Y Amelia-dijo antes de cerrar. Se miraron unos instantes-lo siento mucho… de verdad.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Garfio pudo escuchar a la perfección la suave voz de la niña pequeña.

-¿Mole va a morir Amelia?-preguntaba.

-No cariño, claro que no… yo no lo permitiré-dijo la capitana, y aunque no pudo verla, Garfio supuso sin poder evitar sentir cierta ternura que ahora ella la estaba abrazando.

Lo que no sabía es que las tres estaban hiperventilando, histéricas pero aliviadas de que no lo hubiese descubierto…

* * *

-No lanzará rayos, pero prefiero las cosas a la vieja usanza-Aladdín puso el cargador de balas en una de las dos enormes pistolas que había conseguido en la armería. Se había cogido también una granada de mano, dos cuchillos y otra pistola más. Jim por su parte se había colgado un fusil a la espalda, y tenía otras dos pistolas también.

-Dios mío…-Merlín estuvo a punto de disparar su arma, pero Jim le frenó a tiempo. Fulminó con su mirada al viejo, bastante cabreado.

-Ten cuidado Merlín, si no te conociera diría que quieres jorobarnos el ataque-comentó Billy, observándole con frialdad.

-¿Qué?-saltó el mago, escandalizado.

-Ellos son solo dos, y nosotros cinco-dijo Beckett, que había cogido también dos pistolas-Sería imposible no matarlos.

-No hay nada imposible-dijo Aladdín guardándose otra pistola en su otro bolsillo-es algo que he aprendido.

-Al parecer morir sí-comentó Jim con ironía, y Billy rió.

-Bueno… pues vamos a por ellos-dijo, con su habitual cara de "quiero bronca loca".

En ese instante sin embargo, algo cayó delante de ellos. Jim soltó un taco, y Billy gritó como una nena hasta que Aladdín le tapó la boca.

Era Lilo. E instantes después apareció Ariel. Habían atravesado el techo con la habilidad de su traje, y apenas llegaron se incorporaron y se colocaron en una extraña posición, sin apenas fijarse en ellos.

-Esto… hola-dijo Jim, mirando perplejo como ellas los ignoraban totalmente.

En unos segundos entendió por qué: el cuerpo de Helga bajó del techo seguido de las manos de Amelia que la bajaba, y entre Ariel y Lilo lo cargaron y dejaron en el suelo.

La capitana bajó luego también, haciendo un sonoro estrépito al aterrizar en el suelo.

-Este traje tiene sus ventajas, después de todo-comentó Amelia estirando su esbelta figura y mirándolos con satisfacción. Luego reparó en algo-¿y el italiano?

-Está en una celda, con el candelabro-se apresuró a explicarle Jim. Amelia le miró con fijeza, y él se cortó un poco. Para su sorpresa ella sonrió. Se alegraba mucho de verlo con vida.

-Tenemos que matarlo ya mismo-dijo Aladdín adelantándose-no debe de quedar más de media hora.

-¿Y cómo volveremos luego a Suburbia?-preguntó Beckett, impaciente.

-Bueno, eso es fácil-le contestó Amelia calmada-Nosotros podemos pilotar el barco. Lo primordial es asesinarlo ahora mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-preguntó Beckett, que cada vez sentía más interés por todo ese asunto.

-Porque sí, ahora no hay tiempo para eso-le cortó la capitana, impaciente-a ver, atención, tengo un plan. Y hay que efectuarlo ya mismo, o ella morirá.

Todos se giraron hacia Helga, a la que Ariel y Billy habían arrastrado hasta un recodo del pasillo, y examinaban con cuidado. Parecía mejor, pero continuaba dormida, y su rostro estaba hinchado y muy rojo.

-Ha sido difícil traerla-le dijo Lilo a Jim, que se encogió de hombros.

Todo había sido gracias a Ariel. En cuanto Smee las había encerrado en el camarote, les contó a Lilo y a Amelia el plan que había trazado para escapar. Las tres se desintegraron y bajaron a Helga hasta la primera planta de la bodega, pero entonces Amelia, que continuaba en el camarote, escuchó a Garfio abrir el primer cerrojo, e hizo subir a las otras dos de inmediato. Cogiendo un montón de mantas ella y Lilo prepararon el "cuerpo" de Helga mientras Ariel cerraba todas las cortinas y apagaba la luz, confiando en que él no se diera cuenta. Se habían arriesgado muchísimo, pero por suerte (mucha, muchísima suerte) el pirata no las había descubierto, gracias en parte a su cegadora debilidad por el sexo femenino.

Cuando Garfio se marchó pudieron seguir con el plan y bajar a Helga a la segunda planta de la bodega, donde Amelia suponía que encontraría a los demás preparándose para atacar a Garfio. "Espero que se les haya ocurrido utilizar su habilidad como a nosotras"-le había dicho a Ariel mientras arrastraban el cuerpo de Helga pasillo a bajo.

-Usando la rueda desapareceremos, rodearemos a Garfio en cubierta y dispararemos sobre él-explicó Amelia, dando un puñetazo a la pared con convencimiento-y da igual cuantas balas gastemos.

-Recuerde que él tiene la última pistola de luz-la advirtió Merlín.

-Pero si lo rodeamos no podrá disparar a todos. Y cuento con no darle tiempo-dijo Amelia-¡vamos!-les instó a seguirla.

-Un momento, un momento-para sorpresa de todos, fue Billy quien habló, y lo hizo con un tono muy maduro-hay una cosa que olvidáis-dijo, señalando la rueda de la muñeca-el poder del traje tiene un tiempo limitado… luego se agota. Eso puede meternos en un embolao.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Amelia extrañada.

Billy recordó como en la aventura anterior en el barrio de Sherwood al enfrentarse a los matones de Juan en la sala del trono se había desvanecido varias veces, hasta que repentinamente el poder del traje se agotó, y había estado a punto de pagarlo con su vida.

-El traje es como las armas…-dijo, preocupado-no dura mucho rato.

-Maldición-siseó Amelia, observando la rueda de su muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando la paciencia de Jim se terminó. Hasta entonces había contenido su nerviosismo, sobre todo debido al terrible shock que había sido para él encontrarse a Lilo, pero en ese instante una fría determinación, ese impulso de luchar que solo se había apoderado de él cuando había creído ver morir a Ariel asesinada por los hombres del Príncipe y había luchado contra el poder del dardo tranquilizante de Silver para sobrevivir. Ese impulso que le había salvado la vida, y que debía salvársela ahora.

-¿Qué más da?-dijo, furioso. Todos le miraron extrañados-somos más, y él no se lo espera. Dejemos de perder el puto tiempo y matémoslo de una vez.

Los demás se miraron, sorprendidos e inseguros.

-Sí-dijo Aladdín hablando en nombre de todos-borrémosle esa sonrisa de la cara de una vez.

-¡SÍ!-exclamó Billy emocionado, alzando su arma enardecido.

-Perder el tiempo…-Amelia pareció recordar algo, y de repente palideció. El tiempo… acababa de recordar… se había guardado el reloj…

-¿Qué pasa?-Jim se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, y se acercó a Amelia.

-Nada…-del bolsillo que estaba pegado a su pierna izquierda, Amelia sacó el viejo reloj de latón que Rourke había encendido antes de encontrar la tormenta. Habían tenido mucha suerte de que no se perdiera con la tormenta.

"Tic-tac, tic-tac….". El reloj emitió aquel rechinante y mecánico sonido de un modo siniestro y perturbador. Amelia se lo acercó al oído y lo escuchó con atención. Aquello había salido de la esfera negra y Rourke lo había cogido… había algo raro en él… de eso estaba segura….

Por una instante lo vislumbró, cuando el barco dio un tremendo parón, y todos perdieron el equilibrio.

-¡Joder!-Jim se agarró como pudo a la pared y agarró a Lilo para que no se cayera.

-Hablas muy feo-dijo la pequeña, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué coño pasará ahora?-gruñó Billy, levantándose malhumorado tras haberse caído de espaldas.

-Los aliados de Garfio han llegado-fue Beckett quien los vio, asomado por la boca de uno de los cañones que había al final del pasillo.

-Cuidado, que no te vea-Amelia le obligó a meter la cabeza con rudeza, y luego se asomó ella, con mucha cautela-oh, no…

-Hablabais de no perder el tiempo-comentó Beckett con ironía, apoyándose en la pared fríamente-me produce cierta ironía…

-Joder…-Jim se asomó también. En la cubierta de babor del _Roger_ una barcaza de unos treinta metros de anchura se había detenido, y había tendido un puente para desembarcar-mierda… ¿Ahora qué…?

La mano de Aladdín se posó en su hombro. Jim se volvió para encontrarlo con una sonrisa calmada y la decisión brillando como un fuego fulgurante en sus ojos.

-Vamos-dijo, levantando la pistola que llevaba en su mano derecha.

* * *

-¡Kakamora! ¡ _Ek uta nar malashi tomapeia_!-Garfio avanzó con los brazos extendidos por el puente de cubierta, mientras Rourke permanecía encadenado en el timón, y miraba la escena desolado.

-¡ _Tomei guru guru hai_!-el jefe de los kakamora levantó sus brazos devolviéndole el saludo a Garfio, y dando un ridículo saltito se encaramó hasta su pecho y le estrechó como a un hijo. Garfio soltó una falsa risotada, aparentemente encantado de verlos.

Ciertamente lo estaba, aunque con todos los problemas que tenía encima tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para celebrar reencuentros. Los necesitaba más que nunca, sobre todo ahora que estaba solo, y seguramente se encontraría con problemas.

Los kakamora eran un pueblo de origen misterioso, provenientes de una isla tan alejada del perímetro de control de Suburbia que ni aparecía en los mapas. Más allá de la zona de brumas y tormentas, y del cinturón de aguas gélidas, se encontraba la isla de Pai Pai, donde Garfio, en uno de sus largos viajes cuando aún era el segundo de a bordo de Barbanegra. La isla era un paraíso tropical con animales extraños, de los que los kakamora se alimentaban. Al desembarcar, habían intentado también zampárselos a ellos, pero con su fácil palabrería y educadas formas, Garfio había conseguido ganárselos, y pronto celebraron la cena de la unión, en la que hicieron un juramento de sangre y unión (Garfio aún no había perdido su mano izquierda, y fue de ella de la que se rajó la palma). Tiempo después, cuando regresó a Pai Pai convertido ya en el terrible capitán pirata que era, Garfio se reencontró con los kakamora y consiguió unirlos a su causa, corrompiéndolos con oro y joyas, y promesas de poder y gloria que en fondo le importaba bien poco cumplir. Los kakamora dejaron su isla embarcados en sus primitivas barcazas, y no tardaron en hacerse respetar en todo el mar, asaltando primero pequeños pesqueros, y luego especializándose en el saqueo de cruceros.

Describir el aspecto de estos seres era bien sencillo: se trataban de extraños cocos tropicales con un rostro pintados en ellos, y piernas y brazos saliéndoles de los lados, como una extraña bola humanoide. Los marineros y piratas contaban en la taberna que estaban malditos (la explicación pirata a casi todo). Un miembro de la sociedad secreta de la Estrella Azul como Merlín lo explicaría de un modo muy distinto: los cocos habían sufrido la famosa radiación H que otorgaba poder a los magos y brujas, y eso había alterado su cadena genética y los había convertido en monstruos.

De cualquier forma, eran criaturas letales, y con muy mala leche. Suerte para Garfio el saber tratarlos.

- _Volveremos a la isla a por el tesoro, y cuando me lo subáis al barco, la volaremos en pedazos_ -les explicó el capitán en su idioma nativo, el ketrapu. El jefe de los kakamora se mostraba un poco reticente, sobre todo por el asunto de que el cocodrilo podía seguir morando por ahí, así que Garfio tuvo que usar toda su astucia para convencerlo- _mis hombres no han podido derrotarlo… solo los grandes guerreros de kakamora podríais ayudarme ahora._

Eso complació al jefe de la tribu, que alzando sus brazos de nuevo anunció a sus compañeros lo que harían a continuación.

-Perfecto-Garfio sonrió satisfecho-¡SMEE!-llamó a su leal segundo de abordo.

-¿Capitán?-el viejo, que había permanecido al lado de Rourke vigilándolo, se acercó a la barandilla del timón para escuchar las órdenes de su jefe.

-Volvemos a la isla-anunció él-baja a comprobar cómo le va a Ralph, y prepara los cañones para destruirlo todo en cuanto hayamos terminado.

-¿Y el cocodrilo?-preguntó Smee agudamente. Garfio giró el arma de luz en su mano con satisfacción.

-Tengo un regalo para él. En agradecimiento por tan buenos momentos.

Rourke arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. El capitán regreso al timón y lo hizo girar, mientras los kakamora corrían como pequeñas hormiguitas a sus puestos en el _Jolly Roger_. La barcaza en la que habían llegado se había adherido a la popa del barco, como las piezas de un juguete de construcción, encajando perfectamente. Era un ingenioso mecanismo que el ingeniero de Garfio había inventado para las ocasiones en que colaboraban con los guerreros de Pai Pai.

-Hoy ha sido un día extraño…-reflexionó Garfio, atusándose su bigote pensativo-pero tengo la impresión de que va a mejorar…

Rourke no se atrevió a forcejear con las esposas para no sufrir otra descarga, pero por su mente pasaron todo tipo de ideas asesinas para acaba con él.

En la bodega, Smee bajaba con gesto arrogante cuando Aladdín apareció detrás suyo y le tapó la boca.

-¡Mmmmmm!-el anciano pirata abrió mucho los ojos e intentó zafarse de él, pero cuando Jim y Billy aparecieron delante suyo desistió.

-Ya no eres tan chulo putas ¿no Eems?-le vaciló el Cobra, cabreado.

-Si le disparamos lo escucharán-susurró Aladdín.

-No es necesario hacerlo-Jim golpeó a Smee con la culata de su pistola en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Y cuándo se despierte?-preguntó Billy, mirándolo con desdén.

-No lo hará-Aladdín se acercó a Smee con su cuchillo y se lo hundió en el cuello mientras le tapaba la boca de nuevo. El gordinflón pirata se retorció dolorido, pero segundos después su cabeza cayó al suelo, inmóvil y empapada en sangre.

-¿Está… muerto?-preguntó Jim, mirando a Aladdín con cierto miedo. Él habría vacilado al hacer algo así…. O ahora tal vez no.

Aladdín sin embargo tenía una cuenta pendiente con Smee por haberlo engañado. Él le había defendido ante Rourke, y había incluso cometido el error de apiadarse de él. Grave error en el código de los bandidos.

-Espero que la gata se ciña al plan-dijo Aladdín mirando a Smee con desprecio mientras lo encerraba en una de las despensas. El anciano desprendía mucha sangre, y aún se movía a espasmos-¿estáis listos?

-Claro-Billy reajustó el cargador de su fúsil-¿vamos?

-Vamos-Jim, con dos pistolas en mano, echó a correr hacia las escaleras de salida de la bodega, seguido de los otros dos. Notó en su cuerpo la tensión de saber que en cuanto saliesen a cubierta, alguien sí o sí moriría. Pero, y aquel fue un pensamiento muy extraño… ¿qué significaba morir?

* * *

Las aguas de la isla Calavera ya se habían calmado tras el despegue del _Jolly Roger_. La negrura de la noche había vuelto a engullirlo todo, a excepción de la leve luz de las estrellas. Solo se escuchaba el nervioso chapoteo de Mole, que parecía a punto de ahogarse.

-¡Socorrrro! ¡Porr favorrr, ¿alguien va a ayudarrrrme?!-sabía de sobra que no. Ellos se habían ido, y aquel maldito pirata se la había jugado bien. Ahora estaba todo perdido, y probablemente todos morirían. Aunque en aquel momento la prioridad era él.

Flotando en medio del agua, Mole tardó un rato en tranquilizar su miedo al líquido traslúcido. Era algo que le venía de mucho tiempo atrás, un trauma de la infancia, cuando casi se había ahogado en su madriguera. Consiguió dominarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental, y cuando por fin tomó control de sí mismo, intentó nadar hasta las rocas de la isla Calavera. Supuso que podría secarse allí y esperar a ver que ocurría. No había entendido muy bien lo que ellos habían explicado, pero si lo tenía claro todos volverían a casa si conseguían matar a Garfio. Esa era su única posibilidad.

-Oh vaya… perrra suerrrte-Molière nadó como pudo hacia las rocas, cuando un extraño sonido gutural lo alertó. Un sonido que no tenía nada de humano… él ya lo conocía-¡OH NO!

Provenía de la boca de la cueva. Sin saber qué hacer, Mole nadó en dirección contraria, a mar abierto, pero iba muy lento, y el cuerpo le temblaba como nunca antes. Tenía que alejarse de aquel monstruo como fuera, dejarlo atrás… Presa del pánico vio como una enorme masa negra salía de la boca de la cueva y se deslizaba hacia él cortando las aguas.

-¡NO, NO! ¡AYUDA, PORR FAVORR! ¡COCODRRRILO!-Mole nadó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la fiera ya estaba encima de él. Sollozó. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo mejor. Ojalá hubiera podido plantarle cara de algún modo.

-¡Luces!-la imperiosa voz del comodoro Norrintong fue para Mole como oír la voz de Dios. Encima suyo apareció repentinamente la sombra de un enorme buque, casi tan grande como el de Garfio, con las banderas de la Marina y de Suburbia ondeando en lo alto. El barco encendió sus focos e iluminó la roca Calavera y sus contornos mientras descendía de las alturas para aterrizar en el agua.

-¡EH! ¡EH, AQUÍ!-Molière los llamó con voz muy aguda, mientras el cocodrilo seguía acercándose a él. La bestia había decelerado su marcha, parecía entender lo que significaba la llegada de aquel barco-¡AQUÍ PORR FAVORR! ¡AYUDA! ¡SOY YO, MOLIÈRRE!

-¿No escucha usted algo, comodoro?-preguntó Grooves a su superior, extrañado.

-Sí, es cierto-Norrintong se asomó por la barandilla de estribor, pero Mole le quedaba aún lejos, y estaba a babor-parece que hay alguien…

-¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ PORRR FAVORR!-Mole chilló desesperado. Unos marines escucharon sus gritos y fueron hacia estribor para ver quien era-¡MOLIÈRRRE…!

¡GRUOOOOORP! El nefasto cocodrilo surgió de la nada: su cabeza se asomó de entre las aguas y atrapó a Mole entre sus gigantescas fauces, hundiéndolo con él en el oscuro mar. Él intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. La fuerza del cocodrilo era inmensa, y en unos segundos lo había arrastrado hasta el fondo. Lo último que vieron los ojos del desdichado hombre-topo fueron las turbulentas aguas agitarse y los llameantes ojos del cocodrilo, moviéndose al compás de un "tic-toc".

* * *

-Era un gran hombre…. Y mi mejor amigo-Vinny bebió de la jarra de ron con avidez, mientras recordaba con amargura a su compañero. Algunas gotas cayeron en la herida de su pierna, y él notó como el escozor le recorría el cuerpo-nunca podré olvidarlo… le debo tantas cosas…

- _Sacre bleu_ , ni que él hubiese muegto todavía-se escandalizó Lumière. Se acercó a Vinny y le calentó con la llama de sus velas-¡Debes confiag, amigo de condena!

-No puedo tener fe-susurró Vinny, hundiéndose en sus rodillas.

-La fe se tiene en cosas que no existen-Lumière movió la luz de sus velas con desdén-si tú lo sabes… es como es.

Vinny iba a decir algo, cuando Ralph se incorporó en la celda donde lo habían encerrado. El italiano, Lumière y el pirata continuaban en el calabozo, pues Vinny no pudo seguir a los otros para ayudarlos, habría sido una carga, y Lumière prefería ir "a su humo".

-Vosotros…-Ralph aún estaba aturdido, pero viendo a Lumière pareció recordar-¡TÚ! ¡JODER!

Corrió hacia los barrotes de su celda y empezó a aporrearlos. Haciendo gala de su fuerza titánica los dobló poco a poco, intentando hacerse hueco para salir.

-Niño, quieto, aquí nada de tonterías-dijo Vinny, apuntando a Ralph con la pistola que le habían quitado.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que el fgancés es el idioma ideal? Es como el sexo... quiego decig… en ningún otgo idioma las cosas suenan tan bien y a la vez tan mal-comentó Lumière, como si tal cosa.

-Hijo de puta…-Ralph miró al candelabro furioso-os mataré…

-¿ _Porquoi_? Quisiega sabeg si no es mucha molestia la gazón de todo tu _fureur_ -replicó el candelabro sin perder la calma. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaba viendo a Ralph desesperándose así.

-Ya te lo avisé antes grandullón-dijo Vinny-como intentes algo estás muerto, yo no estoy para bromas.

-Gagfio mogigá pgonto-dijo Lumière, y su luz se iluminó un poco más, dándoles calor-mígalo pog el lado positivo, te puedes quedag con el bagco, y tal vez con el tesogo…

Ralph, que se había sentado (no había mucha diferencia si hubiese estado de pie) miró a Lumière desolado. El candelabro percibió la desolación en su mirada, y ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-Hay algo que no va bien ¿ _C'est vrai_?-preguntó, acercándose a él.

Ralph le dio la espalda, furioso, pero luego le miró de nuevo. Lumière sonrió con gentileza, y entonces, por algún impulso que no fue capaz de comprender, el grandullón decidió contarlo todo.

-Yo también quiero ver muerto a Garfio…-explicó. Lumière se volvió a Vinny, que seguía bebiendo de la jarra de ron, y le dirigió una mirada muy elocuente-lo deseo más que nada en el mundo… pero él… él tiene a mi niña…

Lumière formó una "O" perfecta, cómica, con sus delineados labios de cera. Luego volvió a mirar a Vinny, no pudiendo contener su ácida lengua.

-Adogo las histogias dgamáticas…-dijo, pestañeando como un divo- _bien, bien, Monsieur Pirate_ … cuéntame…

-Solo espero que esto acabe pronto, de un modo u otro-dijo Vinny, intentando hacer fuego con dos trozos de madera que había arrancado del suelo del barco.

-Antes de lo que cgees, amigo mío-dijo Lumière. Su luz resplandeció en la tétrica celda, alejando a las sombras que estaban al acecho.

* * *

 **Bueno, si os gustó dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones. Si no os gustó, pues también, que las críticas siempre son bien recibidas (pero no os paséis de haters, je). Tengo tres preguntas que me gustaría haceros más que nada por curiosidad:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál es vuestro personaje favorito hasta ahora?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál ha sido la muerte que más os ha apenado?**

 **3\. ¿Qué personaje tenéis más ganas de ver, que todavía no haya aparecido?**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas y reviews, que son un regalo para mí.**


	12. TIC-TOC

**He sido sorprendentemente productivo y he acabado este capítulo antes de lo que me pensaba. Como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis, ya que es el desenlace de esta segunda misión. ¿Quién vivirá? ¿Quién morirá?**

 **Ha habido momentos en que pensé que jamás acabaría esta segunda misión, pero oye, ya está hecho. Muchas gracias a Lollyfan33 y a Diana34 por los reviews, que me animan muchísimo.**

 **-Diana34: Hombre, lo de que muera gente es muy propio de Gantz, y le da mucha emoción, aunque hasta yo sufro cuando lo escribo. En eso me inspiré entre otras cosas en Juego de Tronos, donde los protagonistas mueren muy a menudo. Lilo es también de mis personajes favoritos, es muy mona. ¡Espero que este te guste, y un abrazo muy fuerte!**

 **-Lollyfan33: Jajajaja, las responsabilidades del mundo adulto a mí me tienen agotado. Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando, y efectivamente el personaje de Jack Sparrow aparecerá (obviamente, le adoro) pero prefiero no especificarte si más pronto o tarde, para que la intriga te haga disfrutarlo más. Me llamó mucho la atención, y me gustó, que te fijases en Mercer, la verdad es que es un personaje que disfruto mucho escribiendo, y me encanta trazar la personalidad de los villanos, sobre todo en uno tan complejo como él.¡Un abrazo enorme, y espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Bueno, y ahora sin más demora, continuemos con la historia.**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE (DESENLACE)**

 _Departamento de investigaciones privadas de la Armada de Suburbia (archivos de la Academia Intelestelar)_

 _Historial delictivo: James Crocker (alias James "Garfio")_

 _-_ _Nombre completo_ _: James Thomas Crocker._

 _-_ _Padres_ _: Los capitanes piratas Tom Crocker "el Negro" (fallecido) y Marissa "Labios de sangre" Crocker (retirada)._

 _-_ _Otros parientes notables_ _: Mona Crocker "la Abuela Crocker"(en activo, aunque semi-retirada). Todo el clan pirata de los Crocker._

 _-_ _Rango_ _: Capitán pirata._

 _-_ _Barco_ _: Tres barcos conocidos, uno hundido (el Pequod), otro requisado (la Venganza de la Reina Anna), el tercero en paradero desconocido (el Jolly Roger)._

 _-_ _Subordinados notables_ _: Los piratas buscados Walden Smee, Ba'Sour, Bill Jukes, Starkey Stap, Noodles, Cecco…_

 _-_ _Aliados importantes_ _: El capitán pirata José Villanueva, el capitán pirata Barbossa, miembros del cartel de la droga del sur, la familia criminal de Shere Khan._

 _-_ _Enemigos importantes_ _: El capitán pirata Barbanegra (Garfio fue su segundo de abordo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que lo traicionó y asesinó). El capitán pirata Jack Sparrow (se presume que fue Sparrow quien le cortó la mano en un duelo)._

 _-_ _Crímenes_ _: Se le acusa de haber cometido en cuantiosa abundancia delitos de piratería, robo, secuestro, asesinato, extorsión, navegación bajo pabellones falsos, tráfico de armas, tráfico de droga, trata de blancas, depredación, depravación, fuga y desorden en general._

 _-_ _Sentencia emitida_ _: Orden de búsqueda y captura, se le busca vivo o muerto. En caso de atraparlo vivo, se procederá a su inmediato ahorcamiento en el primer muelle del astillero de la Armada._

 _-_ _Recompensa por su cabeza_ _: 30.000.000 mickeys._

 _-_ _Datos remarcables_ _: Es el último de una prolífica familia de criminales, y posiblemente el más peligroso de todos. Se sabe que fue educado en la prestigiosa academia de Murphy, y posteriormente cursó estudios universitarios de derecho y filología con notas medias, lo que significa que es uno de los pocos sujetos con estudios superiores de nuestro listado._

 _Garfio mantiene el contacto con su familia aunque se sabe que las relaciones entre ellos son tensas, pues como buenos piratas han intentado traicionarse y asesinarse en varias ocasiones. Durante un tiempo estuvo enfrentado a sus padres, pero la guerra cesó cuando Tom "el Negro" cayó enfermo y murió. Al parecer ahora ha habido una reconciliación._

 _A parte de sus despreciables crímenes, que incluyen el secuestro de un crucero de lujo durante cuatro días y la masacre de un comando entero de comandantes de la Marina, su episodio más conocido e investigado es la pérdida de su mano izquierda en el supuesto combate contra Jack Sparrow. En teoría, Sparrow le cortó la mano, que fue devorada por un cocodrilo que desde entonces le persigue. Se desconoce la verosimilitud de este acontecimiento._

… _._

Norrintong había revisado toda la información de la que disponía la Marina desde que le habían informado del secuestro de Beckett por Garfio. En solo una noche había recorrido toda la historia del capitán, analizado su perfil psicológico y entendido más o menos sus motivaciones. Norrintong sabía que Garfio era un hombre con una educación exquisita, que ni sus padres ni compañeros poseían, y que había crecido rodeado de la alta sociedad. No le costó entender los testimonios de piratas prisioneros que decían haberle conocido, y aseguraban que era muy distinto a los otros piratas. A él le gustaba resaltar su posición, diferente a la de los demás desde su nacimiento.

-Vaya pieza…-había comentado el comodoro, examinando las fotos de Garfio que le proporcionaba los documentos de la computadora. Todos los datos se proyectaban como un holograma frente a él, y podía elegir dentro de que archivos y temas introducirse con solo señalar con el dedo-"presenta aptitudes para la tecnología, la gimnasia y la literatura". Un poeta eh…-a Norrintong también le gustaba la poesía. Le había enviado sonetos de William Blake a la joven que había conquistado su corazón, pero sin éxito.

Fue mientras examinaba los datos de Garfio y su relación con Barbanegra cuando recibió otro mensaje de Mercer, que le anunciaba que se dirigía hacia donde él estaba para acompañarlo. El secretario de Beckett le había enviado las coordenadas de su supuesto escondite, que aún no le había especificado como había descubierto.

-…y dese prisa. No estoy nada contento con su colaboración hasta ahora-dijo Mercer, con tono cortante. El comodoro agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y cuando la comunicación se cortó soltó un profundo suspiro. Esperaba que todo aquel asunto se terminase cuanto antes, pues estaba harto de tener que responder ante personas que ni siquiera pertenecían al cuerpo de marines. Si tan solo la Armada no dependiera tanto de empresas externas como la de Beckett…

El comodoro iba a salir, cuando el interfono de contactos parpadeó de nuevo, indicándole que tenía otra llamada. Se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, extrañado. No esperaba que le llamase nadie más. Como fueran otra vez los del consejo…

-Comodoro Norrintong…-dijo al cogerlo, esperando que fuese uno de sus superiores.

-Me alegra saberlo-la voz que sonó en respuesta era rasgada y profunda, y Norrintong no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oírla. No sabía quién era, pero resultaba verdaderamente espeluznante-precisamente quería ponerme en contacto con usted…

-¿Sí…? No me diga…-Norrintong intentó activar el localizador de llamadas, y no le sorprendió ver que se le había bloqueado.

-No intente localizarme, James, no le merece la pena-dijo la voz, con un deje de burla en ella. Norrintong respiró pesadamente. El desconocido sabía quién era. Debía saber todo de él, como él lo había sabido de Garfio.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó-¿es por el secuestro?-pero intuía que no era por eso.

-Tengo información sobre la persona que está usted buscando-explicó la voz. Se escuchó una extraña respiración, que indició a Norrintong que debía de estar fumando-información que le puede ser muy interesante…

-¿Sobre Garfio? Ya sé dónde está su escondite-replicó Norrintong, intentando desbloquear el localizador.

-Ya le he dicho que no intente localizarme. Le va a ser inútil-gruñó la voz, ahora impaciente. Luego pareció tranquilizarse-no me refiero al capitán Garfio, no… hablo de otra persona… del secuestrado…

-¿De Beckett?-Norrintong se quedó congelado. Vaya, vaya… sabía que con el director de la Compañía de las Indias había tela, pero no estaba a su alcance.

-En su holograma de investigaciones acaba de aparecer una nueva carpeta-explicó la voz. Norrintong comprobó que era cierto-dentro hay pruebas suficientes para llevar a Beckett a juicio, y conseguir una sentencia de prisión, como mínimo…

-Pero… pero… no es posible-Norrintong vio documentos ilegales con la firma y sello de Beckett, e imágenes que inculpaban a personas relacionadas con él en terribles crimines. Había también facturas de compra de bombas que habían causado la muerte de personalidades importantes, e incluso una grabación telefónica de una conversación suya con un mercader de Ágrabah hablando de un pago millonario en negro. Todos los casos de los que Beckett había salido limpio, ahora estaban expuestos como un libro abierto. Ni todo su dinero podía salvarle de un juicio, sobre todo si era llevado a la zona blanca.

-…no… no puedo…-los ojos del comodoro se le salían de las órbitas, sobre todo con imágenes de cuerpos descarnados y las armas que los habían asesinado. Muchas de aquellas armas pertenecían al señor Mercer…-¿Quién es usted…?

-Eso no importa…-la voz sonaba más lejana, y Norrintong supo que iba a colgarle-James, a veces hay intereses ajenos a nosotros, que son malos para nosotros… pero en determinadas ocasiones estos intereses chocan… como las nubes de una tormenta… y dan la oportunidad a personas como usted de hacer algo bueno…

-Es de la mafia-dijo Norrintong. Pero él ya había colgado. "Maldita sea-pensó el comodoro, preocupado- no sé que hacer… esto… esto es increíble…".

Pero en el fondo, estaba muy claro lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Cuando Mercer desembarcó en el _Interceptor_ , el buque de Norrintong, Murtog y Mullroy lo esposaron al instante. El resto de soldados de Norrintong apuntaron con sus armas a los guardias de Mercer, que se rindieron al instante.

-¿Y ahora qué significa esto?-gruñó el secretario, furioso.

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes señor Mercer-informó el comodoro con una irónica sonrisa-va a pasar usted el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

-¿Qué?-Mercer intentó resistirse, pero entre cuatro hombres lo sujetaron- ¡Pero…!

-Bájenlo al calabozo-ordenó Norrintong, dándole la espalda-tengan mucho cuidado, es muy peligroso.

-¿Cómo lo ha…?-preguntó Grooves, acercándose a su jefe.

-He recibido un soplo anónimo que debe ser investigado-le dijo Norrintong en tono confidencial-pero digamos que hay pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo en más de doce causas…

-Estamos a punto de atrapar a Garfio, y me dice que podemos desenmascarar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Suburbia…-Grooves tampoco era capaz de creérselo-¿se da cuenta de lo que significaría para nosotros?

-Sí-Norrintong no quería pecar de arrogancia, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse siendo condecorado por el alto mando de la Armada, y recibiendo el cargo de almirante de flota. Si le viera su padre…-es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Después de encarcelar a Mercer en las bodegas del barco el _Interceptor_ llegó a la isla Calavera, donde se detuvo y encendió los focos, no siendo capaces de ver a Molière a tiempo por culpa de cierto reptil que circulaba por allí.

Con aquel incesante "tic-toc" que resonaba en el agua, el cocodrilo nadó por debajo del barco de Norrintong, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y pasó de largo, sin atacar. La llamada venía de otro sitio…

* * *

-Qué extraño... Smee tarda mucho….-comentó Garfio mientras viraba a estribor haciendo que el _Roger_ descendiera cientos de metros hasta sobrevolar muy cerca del mar.

Los kakamora habían desplegado las velas y se ocupaban ahora de poner orden en cubierta, recogiendo los restos de la fiesta que se habían montado los piratas cuando Rourke los había asesinado. En cuanto al general, continuaba encadenado al timón, pero le habían amordazado. No se movía, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una forma de escapar…. Tenía que avisar…

- _Kowa ti sapá_ -el jefe kakamora amonestó a dos de sus hombres, cuando de repente un disparo lo voló por los aires.

-¡VAMOOOOOSS!-Aladdín irrumpió corriendo en cubierta seguido por Jim y Billy, los tres abriendo fuego contra todo lo que se movía. Los kakamora intentaron contraatacar, pero los saltaron por los aires. Tuvieron que correr a ocultarse detrás de unos barriles, porque los chicos no se detenían ante nada.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ EL GARFIOS!-Billy señaló el puesto del timón, donde el capitán acababa de sacar su pistola y apuntaba a Rourke.

-Un solo paso más y lo mataré-advirtió el capitán.

-¡MMMMMMMMM!-Rourke empezó a forcejear, y las esposas le soltaron una terrible descarga eléctrica.

-Lo siento, pero no es un buen negocio-dijo Aladdín, avanzando y disparando a Garfio sin vacilar. La bala atravesó al capitán y se perdió en la lejanía. Eso ya lo había visto-¿Otro holograma….?

-¡Sorpresa!-el verdadero Garfio apareció detrás de ellos y los derribó de un sablazo, causándoles una herida a los tres en la espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-Billy se llevó las manos a la parte trasera del traje, que se había rajado con el ataque de Garfio, y ahora sangraba. No parecía grave, aunque escocía mucho.

Los kakamora se movieron tan rápido como su jefe, y los rodearon apuntándolos con sus afiladas lanzas. Los cocos que eran sus cuerpos estaban pintados con horribles caras de expresión agresiva.

-No…-Aladdín quiso apuntar a Garfio otra vez, pero el pirata le dio una patada en la cara, derribándolo y rompiéndole la nariz.

-Idiota-le dijo, despectivo-¿quién diablos te crees que soy? ¿De verdad te pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil matarme? ¡Soy un pirata, niño! ¡Me desayuno a traidores todas las mañanas!

Pero él no contaba con una cosa. Jim se llevó la mano a la muñeca, listo para desaparecer.

-Hijo de puta…-Billy intentó encararse con él, aunque se notaba que estaba asustado-eres un capullo…

-Oye oye, te me calmas-le cortó el capitán colocándole su garfio de frío metal en la garganta-que yo a tu madre no la he insultado…-se dio cuenta de que Jim se estaba moviendo, y sonrió torvamente-bueno, hablando de eso…. Os preguntaréis como os he podido pillar… es que vuestro plan no ha salido muy bien…-haciendo un gesto, cinco kakamora subieron de la bodega sujetando a Amelia y Beckett, que respiraban entrecortadamente-supongo que el plan era acabar con los cocos y conmigo desde dos flancos. Pero yo no soy tan tonto… bajé al camarote y descubrí que ninguna de mis bellas prisioneras estaban allí… así que recurrí al viejo truco de los hologramas.

-Ya lo vemos, no hace falta que nos lo cuentes-le dijo Jim, cortante.

-Qué asco de educación hay por aquí-Garfio se sonó la nariz altanero, y luego fue hacia Amelia-dime, querida… ¿a cuál quieres que tiremos por el tablón primero?

-Te harías un favor saltando tú-contestó ella con la voz tensa. Garfio chistó, burlón-lo digo en serio Garfio. A nosotros no nos ha quedado más remedio que venir a por ti. Pero si fallamos, él mandará a otros, hasta que lo consiga… estoy segura.

-¿Él? ¿ _Él_ quién?-el rostro de Garfio estaba tan pegado al de Amelia que sus narices se rozaban. Ella podía oler perfectamente su aroma a colonia cara, que tanto le gustaba echarse.

-No lo sé…-Amelia desvió la mirada de Garfio-él… Gantz…

-Gantz…-repitió el capitán, sin comprender. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre… pero le resultaba muy familiar. Y por algún motivo muy temido.

-Por favor Garfio…-Amelia le miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que la viera llorar-¿no puedes… morirte?

El capitán se quedó mirándola unos momentos, pasmado. Luego miró a los cocos, que permanecían inmóviles. Entendían más o menos el idioma, aunque les era imposible hablarlo con su precario sistema vocal. Garfio permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Luego rompió a reír.

-¿Pero… pero es en serio?-preguntó con sorna, secándose una lagrimilla de los ojos-quiero decir… ¿me lo dices de verdad?

-La niña…-Amelia miró a Jim, que permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer nada. Si intentaba escaparse, podían dispararla a ella. Por unos segundos solo existieron ellos dos. Quien iba a decirles, después de todo, que acabarían así. Con todo lo que había pasado...-ellos morirán… eres nuestra única alternativa.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?-Garfio arqueó una ceja, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando-¿pretendes que me crea eso? Quiero decir… ¿me pego un tiro ahora mismo, y así os vais todos contentos?

-Pues… sí-Amelia le miró desesperada. Ella y el pirata ya se habían visto antes… la única vez que Garfio había estado en prisión, hacía años… luego aquella otra vez… después de lo de él…-por favor…

-¿Qué te pasa Amelia…? En serio, creo que te has vuelto…-Garfio se detuvo de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos. Jim también lo había notado….-¡Maldición!-el pirata viró en redondo y disparó al palo mayor, no dándole a Merlín de puro milagro-¡Maldita rata! ¡Disparadle!-ordenó furioso. Los kakamora abrieron fuego mientras Merlín, aún encaramado al palo mayor, disparaba de nuevo.

-¡Eso es Merlín, tío!-exclamó Billy entusiasmado-¡Cárgatelo!

-¡Calla!-Garfio golpeó a Billy con su garra derribándolo a la vez que apuntaba de nuevo a Merlín-vas a ver tú…

-No…-Merlín intentó disparar de nuevo, pero se había quedado sin balas. El disparo de Garfio le dio en la pierna, haciéndole caer con estrépito sobre la madera de cubierta. Los kakamora se agruparon en torno al anciano, que ahora profería gritos de intenso dolor retorciéndose en el suelo y sujetándose la pierna, y lo apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡No, esperad!-Garfio se abrió paso entre sus guerreros y se quedó contemplando a Merlín mientras una sonrisa ladina asomaba de sus labios-será el primero…

Detrás de ellos, Jim intentó llevarse la mano a la muñeca, pero uno de los kakamora le estampó la cabeza contra su propia rodilla para impedírselo.

-Guora grooyyt-le bufó, escupiendo.

-¡Que te jodan!-Jim se limpió la sangre de la nariz. Al menos estaba mejor parado que Aladdín, al que la patada de Garfio le había torcido las fosas nasales. El chico tenía su morena piel teñida de rojo, al igual que su mutilado brazo, y respiraba entrecortadamente en el suelo, temblando de rabia. Amelia permanecía impasible. Su truco de llorar para engañar a Garfio no había funcionado. Pero ya tenía otro en mente.

Por su parte, Rourke continuaba encadenado en la barandilla de cubierta, y Cutler Beckett observaba todo sujetado por otros dos kakamora que acercaban sus lanzas peligrosamente a su cuello. Ni a Rourke ni a Beckett les importaba un bledo que los demás viviesen o murieran. Solo querían regresar a casa sanos y salvos, al precio que fuera.

Y el precio era Garfio.

-Vas a darte un paseo por la quilla, que es lo que debí hacer con todos desde el principio-le dijo el capitán a Merlín sujetándole con su garfio mientras le zarandeaba burlescamente-pero antes solo estábamos Smee y yo… Smee… ¿qué habéis hecho con él?

Ninguno quiso contestar, y Garfio arrugó más la frente. Ordenó a uno de los kakamora en el idioma nativo que bajase a buscarlo a la bodega

-Más os vale que no le haya pasado nada, o me enfadaré de verdad-les advirtió a Jim y el resto, alzando su garfio amenazador-voy a daros una muerte tan horrible que la de Jesucristo os parecerá una broma.

-Escucha capitán, hablemos claro-intervino Beckett, en apariencia muy seguro de sí mismo-cien millones. No tendrás que trabajar nunca más. Solo te pido un bote, y un nombre.

-Oh, cállate Beckett, a ti sí que no quiero escucharte-Garfio se encendió su largo cigarrillo de dos puros con desprecio-Ojalá cuando no te necesiten más me dejen matarte también.

Uno de los cocos le asestó un golpe a Beckett en el hombro, y los otros rieron. El empresario se encogió, dolorido, mientras la lustrosa peluca blanca se le descolocaba un poco. Pero Beckett no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Eres un negociador exigente. Bueno, pero tengo algo más… que puedo ofrecerte…-murmuró, con la voz temblando por la contusión.

-No me importa-dijo Garfio haciendo una seña para que le golpeasen otra vez.

-Se trata del escondite de un enemigo común…. Alguien a quien desearías echar tu garfio… un compañero pirata de la profesión-dijo Beckett. Garfio hizo un gesto con la mano, y el kakamora se detuvo en el acto.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el capitán pirata, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Jack Sparrow-Beckett escupió esas dos palabras con terrible desprecio, como si las tuviese atragantadas. El rostro de Garfio no mudó ni un ápice, pero algo cambió en sus ojos. Se volvieron más oscuros.

-Jack Sparrow…-repitió el pirata llevándose la mano a su garfio-ya…

-Imagínalo… tu enemigo más acérrimo… una, digamos, deuda que saldar-Beckett hablaba en un tono muy suave, como si quisiera traspasar a Garfio, pero no estaba funcionando: algo no iba bien con el pirata, Jim lo notaba-el hombre que te cortó la mano… podrías devolverle el favor…

Los kakamora parecían no entender nada, y Aladdín tenía el ceño fruncido, sin querer perderse detalle de aquello pero pensando en un modo de escapar.

-Así que Sparrow me cortó la mano ¿eh?-Garfio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de amargura-vaya…

-Sé dónde se esconde. Déjame ir y te diré dónde está y te daré el dinero. Los demás me dan igual, pero yo…

-¿SPARROW ME CORTÓ LA MANO?-el grito de Garfio les sobresaltó a todos. El pirata avanzó hasta Beckett y lo agarró de la pechera, zarandeándolo-te creía mejor informado, Cutler, amigo mío. PERO VEO QUE HASTA LAS RATAS DE CENTRO COMO TÚ SE CREEN CUALQUIER LEYENDA DE TABERNA.

-Yo… ¿qué?-Beckett arqueó una ceja sin comprender. Claro que era Jack Sparrow quien le había dejado manco. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Él mismo se lo había escuchado decir. Aunque claro…-era mentira…-susurró Beckett, comprendiéndolo al fin. ¿Pero entonces quién…?

-¡IDIOTA!-Garfio arrojó a Beckett al suelo, y luego le dio una patada a un barril, derribándolo. Estaba fuera de sí, Jim nunca le había visto tan furioso-¡SPARROW NO ES MI ARCHIENEMIGO! ¡ESE NIÑATO DESGRACIADO NO HABÍA NI NACIDO CUANDO YO ME QUEDÉ SIN MANO! ¡ESA BASURA BASTARDA NO SE MERECE NI MI ODIO, ¿ENTIENDES?! ¡NO SE MERECE NADA!-Por unos instantes sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor rojizo enloquecido, pero luego pareció controlarse-No… no, Cutler… Jack Sparrow no me cortó la mano… Jack Sparrow jamás se ha atrevido a luchar conmigo-aclaró. Los kakamora se miraron unos a otros. Desde el suelo, Beckett se intentó incorporar, mirando a Garfio ahora con miedo-pero no te preocupes, ya que parece que sabes tanto de él, me contarás donde se esconde, para que pueda ir a matarlo. A cambio yo no te arrancaré las orejas. ¿Te hace?

-Yo…-ahora Beckett si estaba vencido. No era fácil negociar con un pirata, menos aún cuando él tenía la sartén por el mango.

-"Tengo que hacer algo ya"-pensó Jim, nervioso. Si tan solo aquellos cocos se descuidaran un poco y pudiese liberarse.

-Ya estamos llegando a la isla-más calmado, Garfio acarició la última pistola de luz, que los chicos pudieron entrever oculta bajo su abrigo rojo-en cuanto me deshaga de ese maldito cocodrilo y recoja mis cosas, me ocuparé de todos vosotros, y de Sparrow. Parece que la suerte me sonríe, aunque haya perdido a mis hombres. Un pequeño precio a pagar, supongo. Pobrecitos…-Garfio cerró los ojos un segundo, como guardando un silencio por sus secuaces caídos. Enseguida volvió a abrirlos-Pero ahora… ¿dónde están escondidas mis niñas? ¿Y cómo lograsteis escapar?

Amelia miró a otro lado, mientras Jim y Aladdín le sostenían la mirada al capitán con todo el desprecio del que eran capaces. Billy por su parte mantuvo la cabeza gacha, igual que Beckett. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba cagado de miedo. Aquella vez no veía salida posible. Garfio los tenía bien pillados.

-Bien. Vale, muy bien-el capitán se incorporó (se había agachado para estudiar sus rostros) y se cruzó de brazos, impaciente-Buscadlas por las bodegas. Y bajad el tablón. Van a hacernos un desfile de modelos.

-¡NO!-intervino Amelia, fingiendo estar desesperada-¡Garfio, hablaré, maldita sea! ¡Solo déjame ir! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

El pirata se acercó a ella, sonriendo, hasta quedar pegado a su lado. Con su hipersensible nariz felina, Amelia aspiró su perfume varonil con el que el capitán prácticamente se inundaba.

-¿Lo que quiera?-repitió Garfio, en tono sedoso. Su garfio se arrastró por el cuerpo de Amelia hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos. La capitana palideció.

Jim notó como la sangre le hervía hasta subirle al rostro. Maldito cabrón desgraciado ¿Cómo coño se atrevía a tocarla? No había nada en aquel momento que desease más que abalanzarse encima de Garfio, y reventarle el cuerpo a hostias.

-Lo… que quieras…-Amelia cerró los ojos, temblorosa, y Garfio acercó tanto sus labios a los de ella que apenas quedaron unos milímetros de separación. Para sorpresa de la felina, el capitán los retiró.

-Sé que mientes. Tú nunca cederías. Y yo nunca haría algo así-sacudió su mano sana, despectivo-¡Soy un pirata, no un degenerado!

-Mierda-Amelia le pegó una patada a un kakamora, lanzándolo por la borda, y consiguió agarrar una pistola con la que disparó a Garfio. Sin embargo el capitán detuvo el balazo con su garra, y la bala rebotó estando a punto de darle a Jim.

-¡JIM!-Amelia se giró hacia él asustada, momento que Garfio aprovechó para desarmarla y dejar que los kakamora la inmovilizasen de nuevo.

-Eso si es más propio de ti-Garfio observó cómo sus secuaces sometían a Amelia mientras contenían también al resto de prisioneros. Reparó en Jim, que miraba el agujero del balazo en el suelo, muy cerca de su entrepierna-casi te quedas sin descendencia chico… parece que la capitana se preocupa mucho por ti…

Jim vio como la luz se asomaba a los ojos de Garfio. Asustado, se apresuró a bajar la mirada.

-Claro… entonces debe de ser otro de tus "chicos" ¿no es cierto?-la sonrisa de Garfio se ensanchó aún más al comprobar que Amelia palidecía hasta quedarse de un mortecino color blanco-por Dios, así es.

-¿"Chicos"?-Billy miró a Amelia arrugando la nariz-¿qué cojones…?

Tardó unos segundos más que Garfio en pillarlo. Jim notaba como el corazón le latía a mil. Mierda, mierda, mierda…por qué ella… por qué a él… mierda, no… Garfio se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, y agacharse otra vez, obligándole a mirarlo.

-Tenemos a nuestro primer voluntario-anunció, haciéndole levantarse, y los kakamora prorrumpieron en gritos de emoción, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-¡NO!-Amelia miró a Jim, que tan asustado como estaba no podía proferir ninguna palabra.

* * *

-Las histogias dgamáticas me apasionan… ¡la mía es una de ellas!-Lumière se acomodó sobre un barril que había al lado de las celdas, relleno de agua salada que los piratas daban a sus prisioneros. Observó a Ralph, sonriendo-tenemos tiempo mientgas espegamos a que maten a Gagfio… así que cuenta.

-¿Lo lograrán?-preguntó Ralph, angustiado. La rabia y agresividad tras la que antes se había camuflado habían dado paso a una clara preocupación, Vinny lo notó enseguida-no sé qué le pasará a ella si no lo consiguen.

- _C'est bien_ , es poco pgobable que sobrevivamos ninguno de nosotgos-Lumière descartó la posibilidad, como si esta le repugnase-además… ¿qué difegencia habgia? Quiego decig… ¿es que tanto te impogta estag vivo…?

-Emmm… ¿sí?-Ralph miró al extravagante candelabro, sin comprender.

-Vaya preguntas que haces-comentó Vinny, que intentaba hacer fuego con dos trozos de madera que había arrancado del suelo. La pierna continuaba sangrándole, y no habían sabido detener la hemorragia. Un torniquete no es tan fácil de hacer como en las películas, y menos con una herida como aquella.

-¡ _Allors_! _Raccontez-nous_ -ordenó Lumière impaciente-¿cuál es tu, er, conexión con Gagfio?

-Él… tiene prisionera a mi hija… y no la soltará hasta que no pague mi deuda-explicó Ralph, abatido.

-¿Deuda? ¿Cómo es eso?-la luz de las velas de Lumière se encendió aún más por el interés, haciendo desaparecer todas las atenazantes sombras de la bodega.

-Yo… no fue culpa mía, en realidad…-Ralph cerró los ojos. No quería recordar, y sin embargo…

En realidad, Vanellope no era su hija. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Él la quería como a una hija, eso sí. O más bien, como otra cosa. Pero eso no pensaba contárselo a ellos. Sabía que no podían comprenderlo. A fin de cuentas… ¿podría alguien?

Ralph trabajaba en aquella horrible chatarrería, encargado de mover los pesos pesados que les iban llegando (autovolantes viejos, grandes neveras, chimeneas, grúas averiadas…) y amontonarlos en grandes pilas que eran después incineradas. Un robot lo hubiese hecho mucho más rápido. Pero en la zona roja, tener un buen robot era algo muy caro, y la empresa era demasiado modesta como para permitírselo. Así que pagaban por muchos menos mickeys los enormes músculos de Ralph. Por él estaba bien, sin título académico ni carrera, tenía muy pocas opciones.

Todos temían en el trabajo a Ralph, porque era un grandullón con la fuerza de un mamut y cara de pocos amigos, pero que le temieran no significaba que le respetaran. De hecho, los insoportables compañeros de Ralph se dedicaban a gastarle bromas de mal gusto y burlarse de él. El colmo había sido cuando incendiaron una papelera en la puerta del retrete que él estaba usando, y esto hizo que él sufriese severas quemaduras. Las bromas iban cada vez en mayor aumento, y como Ralph no se quejaba (le daba vergüenza, y miedo), los matones de sus compañeros cada vez iban más lejos. Escupirle en su comida y robarle la ropa que se quitaba cuando se ponía el uniforme del trabajo eran el pan de cada día.

Un día, después de que uno de sus compañeros más gilipollas dejase caer un ladrillo en su cabeza y le hiciera una terrible herida, Ralph se internó en las profundidades del vertedero, a donde solía ir cuando se encontraba mal, y sin poderlo evitar rompió a llorar como un niño. Quiso parar, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas brotaron a chorros por sus pequeños ojitos, y resbalaron por sus mal afeitadas mejillas y su grueso cuello. No podía más con aquello. No podía más con nada. Estaba solo. Oh Dios, estaba _tan_ solo.

-Tiri tiri tiri… chuflut, chuflut…-una alegre tonadilla le sacó de sus desdichados pensamientos. Levantando la mirada, Ralph descubrió a una niña de unos doce años paseándose por uno de los pasillos del vertedero con una saca rosa llena de chatarra-pirim pirim… porrom, porrom… ¡SPLAT!

-¿Eh?-Ralph se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos, aunque los tenía tan rojos e hinchados que parecía que le había dado un ataque de alergia. La niña seguía cantando y dando saltitos, cuando reparó en él, y se le quedó mirando, pasmada. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, y tenía los paletos delanteros muy separados, y algo torcidos.

De repente, ella rompió a reír. Se reía a mandíbula batiente, señalándolo con su dedito y echando hacia atrás su corta coleta negra. Ralph la observó perplejo.

-¡Un mayor llorando! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Ya he visto de todo!-la niña acompañó su risa con un saltito travieso.

Ralph arrugó la frente, furioso, y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Era lo que le faltaba, que se riesen de él hasta los niños.

-Hasta luego-dijo, temblando, y se alejó de allí.

-¡No, no, espera!-la niña corrió hacia él y se encaramó a una pila de viejas latas para hablarle-¡llorar está bien, yo también lo hago!

-Yo no estaba llorando-Ralph siguió andando, pero entonces la niña se coló entre sus piernas y escaló hasta su ancho hombro por el brazo.

-Y yo mido dos metros… ¡que no pasa nada tolai!-le dijo, guasona.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-preguntó Ralph, entre molesto y divertido.

-Te he llamado tolai, que significa caraculo-explicó ella, muy resuelta-y cara culo significa que tu cara es como tu culo.

-Sí, eso lo he entendido, para que lo sepas-replicó Ralph, poniendo los brazos en jarras-eres muy maleducada.

-Y tú muy aburrido-la chica se bajó del hombro de Ralph y le extendió una mano-me llamo Vanellope Von Sweet-se presentó.

-¿Vanellope?-Ralph estaba casi seguro de que aquello no era un nombre. Aunque en Suburbia, quien sabía.

-La mismísima. ¿Y tú eres… "Cejotas"?-preguntó, fingiendo concentración.

-No-replicó Ralph, de mal humor.

-¿"Masa amorfa"?-inquirió Vanellope.

-Tampoco.

-¿"Sobacos malolientes"?-preguntó Vanellope, ya en la desesperación.

-¡No! ¿Oye, a ti que te pasa? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?, déjame en paz!-exclamó Ralph, aunque en realidad la pequeña le estaba cayendo bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-insistió Vanellope. El grandullón cedió.

-Ralph. Me llamo Ralph. A secas.

-Vale, Ralph A Secas-dijo Vanellope, sin conseguir que su chiste calase en él-por lo que veo debes de trabajar aquí-señaló su uniforme-así que te agradecería que me guardases el secreto de que estoy ¿vale?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Ralph, señalando la bolsa rosa de la niña. Ella rió maliciosamente antes de contestar.

-Preparo mi bólido-dijo.

-¿Tu bólido?-Ralph parpadeó, perplejo-¿cómo que tu bólido?

-¡Un coche Ralph, tío! ¡Usa tu neurona!-Vanellope dio saltitos alrededor de él, haciendo como que conducía-¡soy corredora de carreras profesionales en el Rush!

"El Rush" era otra zona parecida a los Barrens que visitaba Jim, pero más al sur. Allí se hacían unas peligrosas carreras de coches ilegales que siempre terminaban con alguien hecho papilla en el suelo.

-Venga ya-Ralph soltó una carcajada-carreras profesionales-se arrepintió cuando vio que Vanellope se entristecía-bueno yo… no sé…

-Nunca he corrido, pero quiero hacerlo. Sería genial-dijo ella mirando sus zapatillas de cordones-podría irme lejos de aquí… para siempre.

-¿Lejos?-Ralph no entendía-pero… ¿y tus papas?

Vanellope levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos apagados.

-No tengo. Soy huérfana-dijo. Ralph notó como se le revolvía el estómago. Pobre niñita… ¿cómo había acabado allí?-pero no necesito padres… yo sola me basto y me sobro…

-Ya-el grandullón se sentó al lado de Vanellope, y ambos observaron el asqueroso y anárquico paraíso de basura en el que se encontraban.

Ralph se acordó de su padre, que no le hablaba desde hacía años y del que no quería saber nada. Era un maltratador idiota, que les había abandonado a él y a su madre por otra y ahora mantenía relaciones sexuales con otros hombres de la tercera edad.

Sufrir por unos malos padres, o por no tenerlos, era algo que Ralph no deseaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a los hijos de puta de su trabajo.

-Escucha-dijo lentamente. Vanellope levantó la mirada con desgana-¿por qué no te ayudo a recolectar piezas? Juntos, seguro que vamos más rápido.

La niña no se hizo esperar. De un brinco se incorporó, hiperactiva, y dio saltitos alrededor de Ralph.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo harías?-preguntó, emocionada-¡Ralph, Ralph, Ralph, mi querido tolai! ¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que recolectar!

-Quien me mandará…-Ralph hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, y luego siguió a Vanellope sonriendo con ternura.

Ese fue el inicio de su amistad. La única, y la mejor que Ralph había tenido.

Vanellope y Ralph hacían todo juntos: él la llevaba al cine, y ella le guiaba a sus escondites de Suburbia favoritos, como el parque de las cometas o el estanque de los patos. Ralph dejaba a Vanellope ir a su casa cuando quería, y la niña se llevaba allí sus trastos con los que intentaba construir su cochecito, o las manualidades que solía hacer. Por lo que Ralph descubrió, ella tampoco tenía muchas amigas en el colegio, y los chicos la trataban mal y le tiraban de la coleta. Una visita de Ralph al colegio para advertir a aquellos abusones fue suficiente para terminar con aquello, lo que Vanellope le agradeció muchísimo.

-Oye Ralph-comentó Vanellope, una noche en que observaban las estrellas del cielo inventándose nombres idiotas como "la constelación de la rana banana".

-Dime pequeñaja-Ralph dio un sorbo a su batido de vainilla tamaño extra grande.

-¿No te parece raro que seamos amigos? Quiero decir, yo soy una niña… y tú tienes como… cien años-Vanellope hizo como que contaba con los dedos los miles de años que tenía Ralph.

-Bueno, no soy tan joven-bromeó él. Luego lo pensó un poco-la verdad, pequeñaja, es que tienes razón. Pero te diré una cosa que he aprendido. La amistad va más allá de formas y años. Solo entiende de corazones.

-Que anatómico-Vanellope se tumbó lateralmente para observar a Ralph-bueno, pues cuando yo tenga tu edad y tú ya si tengas cien años, quiero que sepas que seguiremos siendo amigos. Te quiero mucho, grandullón.

-Y yo a ti-Ralph cerró los ojos, contento, y por un momento se dejó llevar. Su enorme y pesado cuerpo se acercó a Vanellope, que no se daba cuenta, porque seguía observando las estrellas. Iba a llegar hasta ella, cuando se detuvo en el acto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, no podía hacer eso…

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir ya a casa… hoy estoy muy cansado-el grandullón se levantó y se apresuró a ir hacia el sendero de salida del parque.

-¡Jo Ralph, son las once!-se quejó Vanellope-¡Al final si que vas a tener cien años!

-Lo siento pequeñaja, mañana nos vemos-se disculpó él, alejándose. A Vanellope le pareció muy repentino, pero no dijo nada.

Ralph observó su poco agraciado reflejo en el cristal del endobús que lo llevaba a su casa. Maldita sea, tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Estaba realmente loco. Y se repugnaba a sí mismo. Pero era algo que estaba en él, y no lo podía evitar. Toda la vida se había sentido atraído por los niños, de ambos sexos, y ahora creía que con Vanellope la cosa había ido a peor. Realmente se había enamorado de la niña. Era la única persona que era amable con él, la única que le hacía realmente feliz. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Vanellope tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Ralph, al que quería con toda su alma, pero aún era pequeña para entender un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor. De todas maneras, lo que Ralph sentía por ella era imposible de alcanzar, al menos con la edad tan temprana que la niña tenía.

-¡Mierda!-Ralph reventó la pared de su casa de un puñetazo, haciendo temblar el piso.

-¡GILIPOLLAS!-le gritó su vecino, de mala leche. Ralph se dejó caer en su cama, rompiéndola, y agachó la cabeza, abatido. Intentó resistir a sus impulsos al pensar en Vanellope, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía tan sucio y tan desgraciado. Se quitaría la vida, pero ella le necesitaba. Y él la necesitaba a ella.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tensos para la relación de los dos amigos, que durante los últimos meses se había fortalecido tanto. Ralph no sabía cómo tratar a Vanellope, ni cómo explicarle lo que le ocurría. Y ella notaba que algo iba mal, pero no entendía el qué. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal?

-¡Cuando esté terminado, podré ganar la carrera que hay en otoño!-celebró Vanellope, muy contenta-¡Ralph, es mi momento!

-Bueno, bueno, no te emociones tanto. Primero tendrás que aprender a conducirlo-dijo el gigante, mientras se dedicaba a atornillar la parte de abajo del coche, manchado por el hollín. Vanellope le abrazó, agradecida, y Ralph soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¡Eh Ralph! ¡Eh, maricón!-para Ralph, las cosas se pusieron muy feas en el trabajo, un día que tres de sus compañeros fueron hacia él, con ganas de pelea-eres un puto violador Ralph, sabemos tu secreto.

-¿Mi… mi secreto?-balbuceó el grandullón, asustado. El jefe del grupo, de cabello rubio y lacio, se le encaró, acorralándolo contra una pared.

-Eres un puto pederasta Ralph, te hemos visto-dijo, mientras le soltaba el humo del tabaco a la cara. Ralph movió la cabeza, asustado-te hemos visto con esa puta niña. ¿Qué le ofreces Ralph, caramelos? Debes de tenerla muy pequeña para que te quepa en ella… apenas tiene vagina.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-rió otro de los trabajadores, escupiendo en el pie de Ralph.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Ralph, intentando zafarse de ellos, pero entonces el rubio sacó una navaja, y la tensión fue mucho más palpable. Ralph le miró asustado-¿qué queréis…?

-¿Qué te parece si le decimos a la niña que eres un monstruo, y que se aleje de ti? Seguro que a sus papás les interesa mucho saber lo que hace en sus ratos libres-dijo el rubio, haciendo pasar su navaja muy cerca de la tripa de Ralph-aunque claro, antes habrá que castigarte… te has portado mal Ralphy… vamos a tener que cortarte las bolas…

-No… os acerquéis… a ella-Ralph respiró pesadamente. Notó como en su interior la rabia y la ira se acumulaba como la lava de un volcán, y de repente sintió un terrible agobio, como si aquellos tres tipos se fuesen haciendo cada vez más grandes encima suyo-no… os acerquéis…

-Tranquilo, que no la vamos a tocar, no somos como tú-dijo el tío, sonriendo-bueno, a lo mejor sí, quien sabe… pero a ti Ralphy, a ti te vamos a escribir un autógrafo en la poll…

No pudo terminar el taco, porque Ralph le estaba sujetando del cuello. Los otros dos matones profirieron exclamaciones de sorpresa al verlo.

-No os acerquéis a ella-dijo Ralph, haciendo una mueca. Sus ojos desprendían destellos de fuego. Daba verdadero miedo en aquellos momentos. Parecía capaz de matar a aquel tipo, y él lo sabía.

-Vale si… ggggl… por favor… suelta…-pidió el rubio, aterrorizado.

-Si te acercas a ella o le haces daño, te mataré-le avisó Ralph, apretando con más fuerza. El chico se estaba poniendo morado. Sus dos amigos observaban a Ralph fascinados, inmóviles-¿me has entendido?

-Sisisisi… por favooooogh-suplicó el tipo, acobardado. Ralph lo soltó y se alejó, mirándole con asco. Se sentía furioso, pero a la vez muy ligero. Lo había hecho, se había enfrentado a ellos, y había salido bien parado….

-¡AAAAAGH!-el rubio se abalanzó hacia él navaja en mano por la espalda y se la hundió cerca de la columna. Ralph profirió un terrible gritó de dolor, pero después se dio la vuelta y le pegó tal puñetazo que se incrustó contra la pared.

-¡Para, para! ¡Asesino!-sus compañeros fueron hacia el rubio, que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y trataron de incorporarlo. Ralph les observó por unos instantes, y luego se alejó. El resto de trabajadores, que se habían asomado al oír el ruido (sabían de sobra que estaban acosando a Ralph, pero no se esperaban el contraataque de él) se apartaron a su paso.

-¡Es un asesino!-exclamó uno de los amigos del rubio, señalando a Ralph-¡despídale, señor Fenner!

-No-el señor Fenner (uno de los dos, era una empresa de hermanos) también se había asomado, y observaba la escena con aburrimiento-estáis despedidos los tres.

Los matones prorrumpieron en insultos y maldiciones mientras el señor Fenner regresaba a su despacho. Entre aquellos tres impresentables y el tipo más fuerte del barrio, estaba claro cuál era su alternativa para trabajar en la chatarrería. Ralph suspiró aliviado al ver que Fenner no le despedía, y luego se dispuso a volver a su casa.

Normalmente los viernes como aquel Vanellope solía estar esperándole y preparando una merienda, pero para su sorpresa, ella no estaba allí. Supuso que estaría en el garaje con el bólido. Desde que el coche estaba en su última fase de construcción, apenas podía separarse de él. Ralph preparó unas tortitas y se encajó como pudo en el ascensor para bajar.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que daba a los garajes de residentes, escucho unos voces que lo alarmaron. Eran muchas, y muy graves, y parecían venir del fondo. Parecían venir de su garaje.

-¿Qué…?-Ralph avanzó hacia allí, cuando un viejecito se cruzó en su camino.

-Buenas tardes joven-le saludó el anciano, regordete y de mirada infantil. Ralph inclinó la cabeza. Debía de ser uno de sus vecinos mayores, no recordaba el nombre.

-¿Sabe qué pasa?-le preguntó Ralph al anciano, que se encogió de hombros-hay voces que vienen de allí…

-Pensaba que eran los dueños de ese garaje-dijo el viejo, siguiendo a Ralph hacia la puerta de la que provenían las voces. Efectivamente, era la de Ralph.

-… unos completos inútiles, debería mataros a todos ahora mismo. De hecho, creo que lo haré-decía una de ellas, autoritaria y fiera. Las otras eran un poco más graves, y se deshacían en excusas.

-La culpa fue de Jukes capitán… no sabe leer mapas-decía uno de ellos.

-¡Y una mierda, cabrón! ¡La culpa es tuya, dijiste que el soplo era de fiar!-se defendió otra voz.

-¿Y qué hay de la niña, que hacemos con ella?-preguntó una cuarta voz. A Ralph se le paró el corazón de golpe. La niña.

-¡Soltadme ahora mismo, capullos!-esa era Vanellope. Ralph estaba petrificado. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía enfrentarse a aquellos tipos, claramente eran ladrones, y debían de ir armados. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, podían hacer daño a la pequeña. No podía permitirlo.

Se asomó por la rendija, sudoroso, y observó la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en su taller. Su sorpresa y horror fueron aún mayores al reconocer al líder de los bandidos. Como para no conocerlo, aunque solo fuese por el garfio.

-Teníamos que matar a ese desgraciado, y en su lugar solo tenemos a esta mocosa y un montón de basura-dijo Garfio, paseando su mirada por el garaje-me dais asco, de verdad.

-¡Estate quieta de una vez, niña!-le advirtió uno de los piratas a Vanellope, zarandeándola con fuerza.

-¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!-le escupió Vanellope. Jo, cuando quería tenía muy mala leche, Ralph lo sabía-¡largaos todos de aquí, no tenemos nada de valor!

-Bueno, está este coche….-otro de los piratas, de piel negra y muy alto, acercó su mano hacia el bólido y lo acarició. Vanellope tragó saliva. Si le hacían algo al coche…

-Déjalo Ba'Sour, yo hablaré con ella-intervino Garfio, alejando la mano de su subordinado del coche de Vanellope-se me dan bien los niños…

Sus secuaces se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Si había algo que a Garfio se le daban mal eran los niños, aunque nunca se lo dirían. No soportaba los lloros de los bebes, ni las tonterías de los niños pequeños. Una vez, cuatro críos de unos once años hicieron un dibujo suyo en el puerto en el que ponía "COMEPOLLAS GARFIO" y se burlaban de su aspecto. Garfio los mandó meter a los cuatro dentro de un baúl y los tiró al mar ya fuera del perímetro de la bahía. Cuando la guardia costera sacó la caja, los cuatro chicos estaban muertos por asfixia, y desfigurados totalmente porque se habían arrancado la cara unos a otros en un ataque de pánico claustrofóbico durante su encierro.

-Dime niña ¿de quién eres?-preguntó Garfio poniendo su garra de frío metal cerca del cuello de Vanellope-tranquila, no hacemos daño a las mujeres.

-Yo no soy una mujer, soy una niña, y tú eres tonto del culo-le dijo Vanellope. Garfio se irguió fingiendo estar ofendido, aunque en realidad le estaba haciendo mucha gracia. Es divertido cuando una víctima te planta cara, además nunca se sabe quién te va a sorprender y con qué. Y siempre hay que decidir cómo darle una lección…

-Vale, niña, pues vamos a hacer una cosa. Nosotros te dejamos aquí con tu juguete, y tú no has visto nada. Pero si te chivas a la poli, volveré y te lo haré pedazos ¿te hace?-preguntó Garfio amablemente.

-Mmmm…-a Vanellope le parecía bastante justo. Ralph respiró pesadamente ¿saldrían de aquel asunto por pura chiripa? Todo dependía de Garfio… Sería mejor esconderse hasta que se fueran, porque si le veían a él las cosas se complicarían…

-No te muevas-dijo una voz detrás suyo. Ralph tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. El viejo estaba con ellos, y ahora había colocado el cañón de su pistola en la cabeza-si intentas algo no dudes en que te mataré-le avisó el anciano, hundiendo aún más la pistola en el cráneo del asustado Ralph.

-Por favor…-suplicó él. No diría nada ¡Que menos, él no quería problemas! Pero eso no parecía importarle al viejo.

-Abre la puerta-ordenó, sin un ápice de humanidad en su irritante vocecilla. Ralph obedeció, y al instante se encontró con las pistolas de Garfio y el resto de piratas apuntándole también.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó el capitán cabreado.

-¡Ralph!-Vanellope miró asustada a su amigo, que intentó devolverle una mirada tranquilizadora, pero no fue capaz.

-Jijiji capitán, mire lo que me he encontrado-dijo Smee zarandeando a Ralph-es un auténtico gigante de circo.

-¡Smee, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así, botarate!-le reprendió Garfio enfadado. Luego se quedó mirando a Ralph-así que tú eres el padre de la niña.

-¡Es mi amigo! ¡No nos hagáis daño, no diremos nada!-insistió Vanellope retorciéndose entre las manos de Ba'Sour, que ahora la sujetaba.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero este sabe demasiado-Garfio siguió apuntando con su pistola con pereza a Ralph-habrá que liquidarlo y esconder el cadáver. A la niña nadie la creerá, pero este es un engorro.

-Podemos disolverlo en ácido-sugirió sádicamente otro de los piratas. Garfio asintió con aburrimiento.

-Sí, por qué no-cedió. Daba la impresión de haber matado tantas veces que ya era algo hasta rutinario. Ralph se preguntó a sí mismo como un hombre podía llegar hasta ese punto.

-Capitán, espere-intervino Smee. Extrañamente, hablaba en un tono mucho más estúpido que antes, y parecía haberse vuelto subnormal. Ralph le observó con extrañeza-se me ocurre que podemos usar a este tipo… se acuerda de que Larry murió en el último asalto.

-¿Qué coño dices Smee?-intervino Ba'Sour cabreado-¿cómo vamos a sustituir a Larry con este? ¡Cierra tu puta boca!

-¡Por favor, que hay niños!-intervino Garfio, alzando su mano para hacerle callar-Ba'Sour, Jukes, llevaros a la niña al coche y esperadme fuera. Si viene la policía, avisad.

-Pero…-Ba'Sour quiso protestar, pero al mirada de su jefe le advirtió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Vamos-dijo Garfio. Los piratas salieron en fila india del garaje, y Ba'Sour se cargó a Vanellope a cuestas.

-¡No, esperad! ¡Ralph, no! ¡RALPH!-berreó la niña, aterrorizada, pero Ba'Sour le dio una violenta sacudida, y ella chilló de miedo.

-¡DEJADLA!-Ralph avanzó hacia Garfio haciendo crujir sus nudillos, pero el pirata le frenó con su arma, mientras fingía un despectivo bostezo.

-Supongo Smee, que nos equivocamos de casa "casualmente"-dijo el capitán, mirando a su segundo con enfado.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso capitán-se defendió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvía a hablar con voz normal. Ralph no entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí-pero podemos aprovecharle. Es una oportunidad.

-Ya… ya… pareces un tipo duro-Garfio examinó a Ralph de arriba abajo-si señor, sí. Me gustas. De acuerdo, contratado.

-¿Contratado?-repitió Ralph, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba-¡Soltadla ahora mismo! ¡Haré lo que queráis, pero dejadla en paz!

-Este es el trato, pollo-dijo Garfio, sacudiéndole una pelusa a Ralph del hombro-tú trabajas para nosotros… digamos un año. Y a la niña no le pasará nada malo. ¿Te parece?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Dejadnos ir, avisaré a la policía!-dijo Ralph asustado. Garfio soltó una carcajada, y le miró como diciendo "¿la policía?". Efectivamente, a tipos como aquel la policía de su barrio no podía hacerles gran cosa.

-Vamos Ralphy, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer-dijo el capitán, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad… ¡JO, JO, JO!

Ralph no volvió a ver a Vanellope. Se lo llevaron al _Jolly Roger_ , y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba atando las velas solares junto a la peor banda de malhechores de la historia. Su vida había dado un giro completo: ahora era un fugitivo de la ley, y además de Vanellope nada sabía. Los piratas no eran mucho mejores compañeros que lo de la chatarrería, y el primer día Ba'Sour escupió en la comida de Ralph, y puso uno de sus sucios pies en su trozo de carne. Ralph sin embargo ya no era el de antes, no lo era para nada. Agarró el pie de Ba'Sour y lo lanzó por la borda. Tuvieron que detener el viaje para recoger al pirata, que profirió todo tipo de insultos contra Ralph, pero no se atrevió a hacerle nada más. Desde ese momento el resto de piratas temían acercarse a él, y Ralph evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos. Les tenía tanto miedo como les provocaba.

-Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo-Smee entró en la sala de la bodega, donde Ralph permanecía sentado, con las rodilla pegadas.

-Dije que quería hablar con el capitán-replicó el grandullón, entre dientes. Odiaba a Smee más que a ningún otro en el barco, por ser el quien le había atrapado. Y además sabía su secreto, sabía que no era para nada tan estúpido como fingía ser.

-Yo represento al capitán, cualquier cosa que quieras decirle me la puedes decir a mí-replicó Smee secamente. Como Ralph no decía nada, el anciano se sentó en un banco de madera ya podrida que había enfrente suyo, y le observó con sus pequeños y gastados ojos azul claro-si es por la niña tranquilo. Sigue con vida.

Ralph levantó la cabeza, furioso. ¿"Sigue con vida"? Eso no sonaba muy tranquilizador…

-¿Qué has hecho con ella, hijo de puta?-le preguntó, notando como la rabia volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Cuidado con cómo me hablas, en estos momentos tu vida está enteramente en mis manos, y también la de esa niña-le dijo Smee con tono severo. Ralph apretó los dientes, cabreado. Smee se quitó sus ridículas gafitas y las limpió con su camisa-mira, Ralph, el capitán tiene razón. Yo apañé las cosas para que creyera que la persona que estábamos buscando vivía en tu casa, y así poder ir allí para reclutarte. Llevaba estudiándote ya tiempo. Necesito un nuevo guardaespaldas desde que murió Larry, y ese vas a ser tú.

-Tú… tú…-Ralph no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Smee parpadeó con falsa indiferencia, aunque parecía disfrutar regodeándose en su desgracia.

-Tu trabajo será simple. Pasarás como uno más de los miembros de la tripulación, pero te debes ocupar de mi seguridad personal. Los demás piratas no saben que yo soy la persona más inteligente del barco, por lo que suelen propasarse conmigo. Tú te ocuparás de mantenerlos a raya, y de que en los abordajes nadie se me acerque ni me haga daño. Además, tú…

Pero Ralph no le escuchaba. Se levantó y sin dejarle tiempo a sacar su arma empezó a estrangular a Smee como lo había hecho con aquel estúpido rubio.

-¡AAAAGH… SOCCORRO!-Smee intentó pedir ayuda, pero apenas podía hablar. Ralph le estaba destrozando la garganta.

-¡Dile… a Garfio… que la suelte!-los músculos del brazo de Ralph se tensaron cada vez más mientras apretaba la garganta de Smee, cuyas arrugas parecían ahora finas líneas deformadas.

-Él… hará… con ella… lo que tú…hagas… conmigo-le advirtió Smee. Al oír aquello Ralph vaciló un poco. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en aquel barco como para entender cómo se las gastaban aquellos piratas. Vanellope… su princesa… podían estarle haciendo cualquier cosa… no podía permitirlo.

Finalmente soltó a Smee, que boqueó desesperado mientras la marca roja que se le había quedado en el cuello le iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Esto… lo vas a pagar caro…-le avisó a Ralph, furioso. Pero el gigante se acercó a él, y Smee se achantó.

-Te protegeré y haré lo que tú quieras. Pero durante un año. Luego nos dejaréis ir-dijo Ralph. Las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente. Fue demasiado fácil.

-Está… está bien…-Smee asintió lentamente y luego se dispuso a marcharse-espera instrucciones.

Y así fue como desde ese día, Ralph trabajó como el protector secreto del inmundo Smee, amparado este siempre por la sombra del malvado Garfio, que siempre consultaba sus siniestros planes con él. Ralph estaba mucho más al corriente de las intrigas de Smee y Garfio de lo que el resto lo estaban, y era el único que conocía la verdadera cara de Smee. Hacerse el idiota permitía al segundo de abordo enterarse de muchos cotilleos que los piratas no tenían reparo en contar con él delante, y advertir a Garfio de muchos motines y engaños de sus traicioneros hombres antes de que estos se llevasen a cabo.

Con el tiempo, y casi doce meses después de su pacto con Smee, Ralph conocía el poder y la inquina de Garfio, y sabía bien que de ninguna manera, pasado el año, le dejaría ir. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, liberaría a Vanellope de donde fuese que la mantenía encerrada. Al menos ella sería libre.

-Estas son fotos de ella antes de ayer. Tiene un patio donde jugar, y le han comprado un perro-le informó Smee, que cada cierto tiempo le llevaba fotografías de la niña para que él supiera que estaba bien. Ralph intentó averiguar muchas veces donde podía ser que la tuviesen escondida, pero jamás pudo dar con ello. Y así, se fue convirtiendo en el hombre duro, amargo y desesperado cuya historia Lumière escuchaba ahora.

* * *

-Vaia amigo, sí que es tgagico-comentó Lumière cuando Ralph concluyó su historia-pego si matamos hoy a Gagfio…

-Quizás no vuelva a verla nunca-completó Ralph con voz ronca-por eso debía impedíroslo. No tengo elección.

-No te preocupes grandullón, cuando acabemos con ese pirata, tú podrás sonsacarle a Smee donde está la niña-le tranquilizó Vinny, que había conseguido hacer fuego con la madera y ahora había encendido una pequeña fogata en el suelo del barco.

-Contgola eso ¿quieges?-le instó Lumière, molesto.

-Espero que se carguen a ese pirata-las llamas resplandecieron en los cansados ojos de Vinny, dándoles un peculiar brillo anaranjado-si tan solo hubiese podido ayudar a Mole…

Lumière y Ralph permanecieron en silencio, y por unos minutos solo se escuchó el crepitar de las llamas. Vinny aspiró el humo que producía el fuego. Siempre le había gustado el humo. Le hacía mal al cuerpo, pero respirarlo era tan importante para él como beber agua.

Entonces llegó Ariel.

-Hombge, madame-Lumière la miró sonriendo con galantería-¿ha tegminado ya la cacegía?

-No-Ariel estaba muy seria-Están en peligro.

* * *

-¡Aka aka aka! ¡AKA AKA AKA!-los kakamora se habían apelotonado alrededor de la quilla, y lanzaban gritos y silbidos, mientras Jim los observaba con asco, sin poder evitar que las piernas le temblasen. Estaban a unos mil metros del suelo. La caída al mar podía ser mortal-¡AKA AKA AKAAAAAA!-en su idioma, aquello debía significarse "salta, salta".

-Bueno Amelia, espero que sea tan bueno cayendo como en otras cosas-comentó Garfio soltando una risita. El barco se había detenido, y ahora asomándose desde la barandilla se podía ver un puntito en el mar, que debía ser la isla Calavera. Estaban muy cerca ya.

-¡AKA, AKA, AKA!-los kakamora estaban exacerbados. Aladdín y Billy miraban a Jim preocupados, mientras Rourke, aún amordazado, seguía pensando un modo de escurrirse. Si tan solo pudiera desmaterializarse.

-Déjale ahora mismo Garfio-pidió Amelia-te contaré todo lo que sé, pero déjale, por favor.

-Eso ya me gusta más-Garfio cogió a la capitana por el brazo, y la acercó a él-Dime, te escucho.

-Primero bájalo del tablón-pidió Amelia, pero Garfio negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

-Dime, te escucho-repitió en tono más firme.

-Están… están en la bodega, con los demás-dijo Amelia.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim furioso-¡No es cierto! ¡Se han largado, imbécil! ¡Cogieron un puto bote y se fueron!

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Era obvio que mentía. Pero no podía permitir que Amelia le rebelase a Garfio la verdad. ¡Las matarían! Matarían a la pelirroja…. Y a Lilo. No podía permitir que matasen a Lilo. Había jurado que la devolvería con vida. De ningún modo eso podía acabar allí.

-Vale, están a bajo. Traédmelas-ordenó a los kakamora-y nada de matarlas, recordad que no hacemos daño a las damas.

-Mentiroso-Amelia le miró con desprecio. Garfio le lanzó un beso, burlón.

-Os estoy empezando a coger cariño chicos. Sobre todo a ti, Amelia. Me gustaría que te quedases una temporada, aunque supongo que habrá que cobrar un rescate del Mando Estelar y devolverte… o no, claro. Ahora que has caído en desgracia…

Amelia miró a Jim preocupada, sin caer en las provocaciones de Garfio. Al lado de la felina Merlín se encontraba recostado, malherido por el disparo que había recibido en la pierna. Su larga barba blanca se había manchado de sangre roja. Al igual que la peluca de Beckett, que también estaba sentado y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, estudiando otra forma de escapar. Pero no había forma de hacerlo, para ninguno. ¿Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal?

-Ugu iwi gerr kaka kaka-dijo uno de los cocos a Garfio.

-Dice que no han encontrado a Smee… estoy empezando a mosquearme-comentó Garfio, yendo hacia el tablón-bueno chico, es hora de saltar.

Jim le miró intentando camuflar el miedo que sentía. A sus pies, un enorme plato azul, el mar, se extendía por todas partes. Desde allí, la caída sería brutal. Probablemente se espachurraría contra la densidad del agua antes de hundirse, como una marioneta sin hilos.

-Es normal tener miedo la primera vez. Pero te aseguro que si sobrevives para una segunda, ya no tendrás tanto-Garfio rió, y le pegó una patada al tablón, haciendo que se zarandease. Jim sintió un tembleque desenfrenado en las piernas, y atado de manos y pies como estaba intentó sostenerse. Si conseguía pulsar su muñequera antes de caer podría desmaterializarse, y así evitaría el golpe y podría sobrevivir. Pero no sabía si el poder de la desmaterialización duraría lo suficiente, o se acabaría antes. Debía calcularlo muy bien, para tener justo el tiempo necesario.

-Vamos chico, salta, nosotros te daremos una puntuación-dijo Garfio dándole otro golpe al tablón. Jim se balanceó todavía más, blanco totalmente y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Dios, la muerte estaba muy cerca. Le vino a la mente su madre. Debía volver a verla…. Ella le necesitaba.

-"No puedo morir aquí"-se dijo Jim. Garfio le dio otro golpe al tablón, y esta vez el chico estuvo más cerca de caerse que antes. Cuando estás en una altura como en la que él se encontraba, la tierra parece querer tirar de ti hacia ella, haciendo toda la presión que puede para que caigas. Jim estaba sudando mucho. Pero aún no se había caído.

-¡Salta, vamos! ¡SALTA!-Garfio movió el tablón aún más, y Jim se balanceó de un lado a otro como pudo para evitar caer. Los kakamora reían como niños mientras Amelia le miraba horrorizada, pero Jim advirtió que Aladdín estaba tramando algo, porque el chico parecía muy concentrado, y se movía lentamente.

El tablón siguió meneándose, pero Jim, habiendo sido entrenado en este tipo de cosas por la Academia, se resistió a caer manteniendo el equilibrio como un valiente. Los kakamora estaban encantados, pero Garfio ya parecía más cansado.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, chico. Lo siento-dijo, sacando su larga pistola y apuntándolo.

-¡NO!-Jim resbaló justo cuando sonaba el disparo, y luego todo se quedó en negro por unos segundos. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron vitores por parte de los kakamora, y una risotada de Garfio.

-¡Vale, chaval, eres bueno!-dijo el capitán, observándole. Jim notó como sus piernas temblaban en el vacío. Había conseguido enganchar sus ataduras al saliente del tablón, y ahora colgaba de él como una morcilla.

-DIOS…. JODER-dijo, notando el vacío debajo suyo. Aquella plancha era su única puta salvación, y Jim, desesperado, se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjale en paz! ¡Por favor!-suplicó Amelia, pero solo consiguió hacerle reír de nuevo.

-Ay Amelia….-se burló el pirata-No te reconozco… te recordaba mucho más dur…

-¡Les habla el comodoro Norrintong, dejen sus armas inmediatamente y hagan descender el barco o procederemos a abordarlos!-la voz de Norrintong resonó por todo el barco como un aviso de megafonía, y se le pudo escuchar a la perfección porque todos se habían quedado en completo silencio. Los kakamora se miraron entre ellos, asustados.

-¡La Marina!-Garfio miró a sus esbirros, asustados- ¿Cómo…?

-Repito, dejen sus armas inmediatamente y hagan descender el barco-dijo la voz del comodoro Norrintong. Garfio identificó al fin de dónde provenía: se habían situado detrás de ellos.

-Malditos traidores…-Garfio le hizo una seña a los cocos para que se movieran, y estos empezaron a deslizarse sigilosamente hacia la bodega.

-¡Está bien, está bien, nos rendimos!-Garfio tiró sus armas, pero los demás no lo hicieron, sin soltar a Aladdín, Billy y el resto. Rourke, encadenado en el puesto de timón, miraba el barco de Norrintong, que había ido ascendiendo hasta quedar encima del de ellos.

-Diga a sus hombres que tiren las armas-insistió el comodoro, impaciente. Desde la barandilla de estribor observaba la cubierta del _Jolly Roger_ ayudado por su catalejo, examinándolo todo al milímetro. Vio a Jim colgando del tablón y a la capitana Amelia, prisionera-¿Amelia?-dijo, bajando el catalejo y mirándola perplejo.

-Eso quería decirte, capitoste-Garfio se paseó por la cubierta con calma-tenemos a la capitana, y también a un par de rehenes más. ¡A ella no la haremos nada, pero te aseguro que le volaré la cabeza a todos los demás si no te alejas ahora mismo!

Norrintong miró a Grooves, que estaba a su lado y también contemplaba la escena totalmente pasmado.

-¿Qué hacen vestidos de negro?-preguntó su lugarteniente. Norrintong bufó con impaciencia.

-De eso ni hablar Garfio. Ríndanse todos ahora mismo y no procederemos a atacar. Voy a darles diez segundos-dijo, amenazante.

-Claro, claro-Garfio esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Los kakamora que se habían escurrido ya debían de estar en sus puestos-que te crees tú eso…

-¡AYAK!-el grito de los kakamora resonó antes del disparo que salió disparado de los cañones traseros del _Roger_. Garfio los había mandado instalar como precaución para posibles ataques sorpresa como aquel, aunque no era muy usual que un barco los tuviera. Norrintong no había contado con ello, por lo menos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-el comodoro saltó a tiempo de evitar que el cañonazo le diese, porque la explosión destrozó la barandilla de estribor y mató a uno de sus hombres. Norrintong y Grooves rodaron por el suelo, ahora tiznados por el humo que se había levantado, pero no tardaron en reaccionar-¡ZAFARRANCHO DE COMBATE!-ordenó el comodoro, y todos sus hombres empezaron a correr.

-¡La que se va a armar, la que se va a armar!-lloriqueó Mullroy.

-¿Quieres callarte, gallina?-le increpó Murtog.

-Jefe…-desde su calabozo, Mercer supo que habían encontrado a Beckett. Era el momento de actuar.

-¡Vamos muchachos, pongámonos en marcha!-Garfio subió al timón de un salto, e hizo girar la rueda con violencia. _El Roger_ se puso en marcha, y empezó a alejarse del _Interceptor_ a toda prisa- ¡Venga, desplegad esas velas!

El _Jolly Roger_ descendió en picado entre la capa de nubes que lo rodeaban, y empezó su carrera por huir del _Interceptor_. Pero Norrintong era un experto cazador de piratas, y esos no iban a escapársele, por muy buenos que fueran.

-¡No, esos cabos son para el mástil de proa!-Garfio daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, desgañitándose la garganta-¡Maldita sea mi estampa, justo hoy me tenía que quedar sin tripulación! ¿Y DÓNDE LECHES ANDA SMEE?

-Guoork-los kakamora desplegaron las velas para que el Roger cogiese más velocidad. Luego, mientras unos pocos se quedaban vigilando a los prisioneros, los otros bajaron a la bodega.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH! ¡COÑOOOOOO!-Jim permanecía agarrado al tablón como podía, pero la velocidad que estaba cobrando el barco era demasiada para sostenerse. Las uñas se le levantaron al clavarlas en la madera, y los ojos empezaron a llorarle. El corazón le latía a mil, y el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja, pero aún así conseguía aferrarse, en la máxima desesperación. No lo había pasado tan mal en su vida-¡JODER! ¡JODERRR!

En ese momento las manos de Jim se soltaron, pero alguien le agarró a tiempo. Levantando la mirada, vio que era Amelia. La capitana se había liberado de los cocos una vez más, y le había cogido en el último segundo.

-Vaya potra-comentó Billy, mirándolos.

-Te… tengo-Amelia hizo un esfuerzo para subir a Jim al tablón, y luego ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo seguro de la cubierta. Los kakamora corrieron hacia ellos y les colocaron sus lanzas en el cuello, amenazantes.

-Jefe Tupack, meta a los prisioneros en mi camarote y manténgalos vigilados-ordenó Garfio, concentrado en guiar su barco por entre las oscuras tinieblas de la noche, con el _Interceptor_ pisándoles los talones-a todos… a todos menos a ellos dos-señaló a Amelia y a Jim.

-Error-dijo el muchacho en voz baja. No podía creer que siguiese vivo. Pero una cosa tenía clara. Si él había tenido tanta suerte y podía seguir allí, por su vida que Garfio iba a morir de un modo u otro. Y ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡Activen las turbinas del reactor, y preparen los garfios!-ordenó Norrintong, que ahora observaba al enemigo desde el puesto de mando, mientras Grooves llevaba el timón-¡Marineros, más brío! ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de capturar al pirata más peligroso de hoy día!

-Eso es muy discutible-intervino Murtog con tono de sabelotodo, pero la mirada de Norrintong le hizo entender que no era momento para aquello.

-Los estamos alcanzando…-observó Grooves, virando un poco para acercarse más al _Roger_. Desde su barco, Garfio se dio cuenta, y dando un giro completo a su timón hizo que el barco se fuese totalmente a estribor, eludiéndolos. El giro fue tan brusco que Jim y Amelia se cayeron, y los kakamora rodaron por todas partes como balones de fútbol.

-La leche…-Garfio se agarró como pudo a su timón, e hizo que el _Roger_ descendiera y luego volviera a subir, intentando despistarles. Luego cogió el interfono que había en la pantalla de mandos, conectándose con la zona de cañones-¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN MUCHACHOS!

-¡UAAAAAAAK!-los kakamora empezaron a disparar desde sus puestos, y varios balazos golpearon al _Interceptor_ , que se desestabilizó.

-¿Sí, eh?-Norrintong permaneció impasible ante el temblor al que se vio sometido su barco con los disparos.

-¡Perdemos energía señor!-anunció uno de sus hombres.

-Estabilicen los reactores y deceleren el ritmo del barco… y prepárense para abordar-Norrintong observó el _Roger_ , cuya calavera que decoraba la zona de la popa le sonreía burlona-¿qué hace Amelia ahí?

-Si quiere cogernos, tendrá que darnos algo a cambio de vosotros-Garfio sonrió satisfecho-en realidad sois toda una suerte…

-Déjate matar Garfio, esto acabará mal para ti de un modo u otro-le dijo Amelia con voz seca. El capitán arqueó una ceja, molesto.

-Empiezo a estar muy harto de ese tema ¿qué le he hecho yo a todo el mundo?... Oh, vamos allá-Garfio hizo que el barco se pusiese casi totalmente en vertical, y descendió en picado. Varios kakamora salieron disparados del barco y desaparecieron entre las nubes. Mientras iban perdiendo altitud y el viento les azotaba en la cara, Jim vio el arma de Garfio asomar por su cinturón. Si llegaba a cogerla. Se dio cuenta de que Amelia también la estaba mirando. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, que ella entendió al instante. Rourke, que también seguía con ellos, no lo entendió, pero se dedicó a observar lo que hacían.

-Estate quieto…-susurró Amelia mientras agarraba a uno de los kakamora por el cuello y lo lanzaba fuera de cubierta. Jim le dio un golpe a otro mandándolo hasta ella, que de una patada lo noqueó. Garfio, concentrado en el timón, no se dio cuenta. Los disparos del _Interceptor_ , que se había tirado en picado tras de ellos les pasaban rozando por encima, pero Garfio los supo esquivar con bastante maestría.

Dentro del camarote del capitán, Aladdín ya se había conseguido deshacer de todos los kakamora desmaterializándose unos segundos.

-Menos mal que no sabe lo de que somos medio fantasmas-dijo Billy mientras cogía una de las armas de un coco muerto-ahora no podemos fallar.

-No, no podemos-Aladdín cogió un arma también. Su brazo le dolía muchísimo, y se notaba muy mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún no había dicho su última palabra-déjamelo a mí.

-Sí, claro-Billy rió-mejor que me ocupe yo colega.

-Aaaaah… mi pierna-sollozó Merlín-necesito un médico…

-Deja de llorar-le espetó Beckett con desprecio.

-Enseguida te curamos viejo-le dijo Billy amablemente. Pero justo en ese instante un balazo del barco reventó la pared del camarote, y el aire entró a chorro, como queriendo succionarlos.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Aladdín salió disparado y cayó al vacío, mientras Merlín, Beckett y Billy se agarraban como podían al suelo del camarote, para no caerse también.

-No… ¡NO!-gritó Merlín desesperado. Pero estaba muy débil, y enseguida se soltó, cayendo también al vacío con un último grito de terror.

-¡AL! ¡VIEJO!-Billy vio cómo se convertían en simples puntos entre las nubes, mientras el enorme boquete que se había abierto en la pared continuaba absorbiendo los muebles, cristales y ropa de Garfio como una aspiradora.

-Parece que les hemos dado-indicó un marine a Norrintong, que con su catalejo vio como desde el agujero de la popa del _Roger_ salía un armario disparado.

-Pero… ¿y los rehenes?-intervino Grooves-Pueden salir heridos.

-La prioridad es Garfio-dijo Norrintong, concentrado. Luego, al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero, quiso explicarse, molesto-él los estaba tirando por la borda cuando llegamos. Si le dejamos ir los matará, y no hay negociación posible. La única posibilidad que tienen de sobrevivir es que nosotros capturemos el barco.

-Si usted lo dice-Grooves volvió a virar para seguir a Garfio, que intentaba desmarcarse de ellos otra vez.

-Hay que conseguir ponerse al lado de ellos-le dijo Norrintong a su segundo-así podremos abordarlos.

-No me deja adelantarlo-Grooves intentó otra maniobra, pero el _Roger_ le cortó el paso. Garfio era ya un perro viejo en ese tipo de ataques-voy a intentar ir por debajo, y luego colocarnos delante.

-Intentará dar media vuelta-dedujo Norrintong.

-Y entonces nosotros viraremos al lateral y abriremos fuego-propuso Grooves. El comodoro asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?-Garfio dedujo lo que iban a hacer cuando _el Interceptor_ empezó a perder altura y se puso debajo suyo-os vais a enterar.

El _Jolly Roger_ , ahora justo encima del _Interceptor_ , empezó a perder altura también, rozando sus palos mayores.

-¡NOS VA A APLASTAR GROOVES! ¡PIERDE MÁS ALTURA! ¡VAMOS, BAJA!-gritó Norrintong, desesperado. Garfio sonrió desde su barco. Los destrozaría-¡MARINEROS, CARGUEN LOS REACTORES AL MÁXIMO!

-Ya eres mío, comodoro-siseó Garfio haciendo bajar también más al _Roger_. Si seguían así, terminarían por llegar a la línea del mar, y entonces el _Roger_ aplastaría contra el agua al _Interceptor_ como una prensa.

-Jefe…-Mercer recogió el arma del guardia de su celda al que había dejado fuera de combate, y agarrando una larga cuerda que había colgada en la pared tomó las escaleras que subían a la cubierta. Había botes de sobra para que salieran huyendo. Solo tenía que actuar con rapidez, e intentando nos ser visto.

-Mierdaaaaaa-la boca de Billy estaba muy abierta por culpa del aire que le chocaba en la cara. Intentó agarrarse como pudo a la cama de Garfio, que era el único mueble que no había sido succionado porque estaba unido al suelo. Sin embargo, los tablones del suelo habían empezado a levantarse también. _El Roger_ seguía descendiendo, y a la velocidad que iban el aire los absorbía como al abrir la ventanilla de un avión.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Beckett resbalaba hacia fuera, pero Billy le agarró justo a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo, majo!-exclamó el Cobra satisfecho. Beckett le miró con el rostro desencajado. Ya no llevaba su peluca, que se había ido volando hacía tiempo, y su cabeza parecía diminuta sin ella-¡EH!-se quejó Billy cuando el lord se agarró a sus hombros y escaló por encima de él, pisándole la cara para coger impulso y llegar a la entrada del camarote. Como la puerta también se había arrancado, Beckett pudo salir a la cubierta y dejar atrás aquel terrible vórtice de absorción. Sin embargo, Billy había perdido su agarre al sufrir el golpe de Beckett, y se deslizó también hacia el boquete-NO…. ¡NO, NOOOOOOOO!

Iba a salir disparado, cuando el _Roger_ dio un tumbo y se estabilizó, de forma que Billy pudo resistir el aire que intentaba arrastrarlo y agarrarse a un saliente de la habitación, evitando ser tragado.

-Mierda…-se dijo el rockero. Había perdido su nueva arma, y también su pendiente (ahora la oreja se le había desgajado, y le sangraba mucho). Pero no iba a rendirse. Vaya que no. Por Aladdín.

-¡Perros asquerosos, voy a mandaros a todos al infierno!-la estrategia de Garfio para chafar a los marines había fallado, porque el _Interceptor_ había cobrado más velocidad y ahora estaba delante de ellos-¡Jefe Tupack, los cañones!-ordenó desde el interfono. Escuchó unos ruiditos de contestación que indicaron que estaban a punto de mandar una nueva tanda de disparos.

Amelia miró a Jim, que había cogido el fusil de uno de los kakamora y asintió. El chico apuntó hacia Garfio, listo para disparar.

-¿De verdad crees que eso te va a funcionar, chico?-preguntó el capitán sin ni siquiera girarse a verlo.

Jim disparó, pero Garfio se dio la vuelta muy rápido, y paró el tiro con su garra metálica. Luego le dio una patada que le derribó, y apoderándose de su arma le apuntó al pecho.

-¡NO!-Amelia se abalanzó sobre Garfio, pero el pirata la tiró al suelo zafándose de ella.

-Estúpida…. Mira que te lo he advertido-dijo, mirándola furioso. Luego miró a Jim, sonriendo-eres un chico valiente… me dejas sorprendido…. Pero yo soy un pirata, he visto más mundo-Jim miraba el cañón del arma de Garfio con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Se llevó la mano a la muñeca. Debía de ser en el mismo segundo del tiro…-es muy útil mi garfio, ¿verdad?-le dijo Garfio a Amelia, deleitándose en la desesperación de ella-Casi agradezco a Silver que me cortase la mano…

-¿Silver?-por un momento, los disparos del _Roger_ , el fragor de la batalla y los chillidos de los cocos se apagaron. Jim miró a Garfio con los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer que hubiese pronunciado esas palabras. Silver. ¿Silver? ¿SILVER?

"No conseguí matar a ese maldito pirata, aunque le corté una mano. Él y sus hombres huyeron, pero antes destruyeron mi barco, creyendo que yo había muerto en la explosión".

Por un momento fue como si estuviese escuchando aquella historia de nuevo, el día de su expulsión de la Academia. Fue como si el viejo cyborg estuviera a su lado, contándoselo otra vez. Silver era quien… claro. ¿Cómo no había atado cabos antes…?

-Eres una caja de sorpresas chico… -comentó Garfio, que ahora le miraba con curiosidad. Las plumas de su sombrero bailaban al viento, como un abanico multicolor-sí, Silver. Que por cierto…

¡BAAAAAAAM! El _Roger_ sufrió una conmoción tan fuerte que se balanceó hasta quedar casi en lateral. Varios kakamora cayeron de nuevo, y uno recibió el impacto de una bala de cañón antes de llegar al mar. Jim salió disparado, pero Amelia le agarró a tiempo, quedando los dos colgados de la barandilla del barco.

-Uffff…-Garfio volvió a sujetar el timón. Vio como el _Interceptor_ se iba colocando a su lado rápidamente-maldita sea…-encendió su interfono-¡Tupack, subid todos arriba! ¡ _Ekao yiotta_!-ordenó, nervioso-¿quieres pelea, maldito comodoro?-siseó el capitán, mirando a la silueta del comodoro, que se entreveía en el puesto de mando de su barco-te va a faltar mar para escaparte de mí…

-Jim… Jim…-Amelia estaba casi sin fuerzas, intentando que el chico no cayera al vacío-no…

El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aferrarse al extremo del barco, pero ya podía más. Caería sin remedio.

-¡NOOOOO!-las manos de Jim se resbalaron, y Amelia chilló desesperada al ver como el chico caía al vacío-¡JIIIIM!

El chico cerró los ojos. Se llevó la mano al botón de la muñeca, esperando un milagro.

-¡Te tengo!-fue un milagro, pero no el que Jim se esperaba.

-¿Pero qué…?-el chico no se lo podía creer. Bueno, había llegado a un punto en el que no se podía creer nada, así que se creía todo.

-¡Podemos volar Jim! ¡Es brutal!-Aladdín le llevaba cogido por las axilas como si fuese un ángel, y flotaba en el aire sin ningún tipo de sujeción-¡PODEMOS VOLAR, COÑO!

-¿CÓMO?-Jim soltó un gritó de júbilo y miedo. Notaba un subidón de adrenalina tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Aladdín llevó su dedo a la muñequera de Jim, y giró la ruedecita que había en ella en la otra dirección. De repente lo soltó. Jim iba a gritar, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando también. Sí, efectivamente, el traje les permitía volar. No podía creerlo-joder, JODER ¡JODER! ¡ESTO ES LA POLLA!-gritó Jim enloquecido. Nada de eso podía estar pasando, no podía ser real. Entonces se acordó de Amelia, de Garfio y de Silver. Aún le quedaba un asunto por resolver.

El _Roger_ y el _Interceptor_ se estaban alejando, y Jim pudo ver como Garfio sujetaba a Amelia para que no pudiese escapar, mientras los miraba tan asombrado como ellos.

-Tenemos que alcanzarles-le dijo Jim a Aladdín. El moreno asintió.

-Podemos hacerlo. Esto es como nadar-le explicó, serio.

-Vale. Pero deja de salvarme la vida-le dijo Jim. Aladdín soltó una carcajada, y Jim, no supo por qué, sonrió.

-Intentaré no hacerlo más-bromeó el árabe, y luego se pusieron en marcha. Efectivamente, volar era parecido a nadar, solo que en vez de notar la densidad del agua se sentía un extraño vacío en el cuerpo. Jim fue lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al _Roger_ , que seguía bajando. Distinguió la isla Calavera cerca de ellos. Parecía que habían retrocedido, en vez de avanzar. Con tantos giros y cambios de dirección, era difícil saber a dónde podían ir a parar-Nos quedan unos diez minutos-dijo Aladdín.

Jim entrecerró los ojos, decidido.

-Tiempo de sobra.

* * *

-Uuuu, soy un kakamora-Lilo se había puesto uno de los cocos en la cabeza, y se paseaba por el pasillo imitando a los guerreros. Los cuerpos de los kakamora muertos estaban desperdigados por todas partes. Eran los centinelas que Garfio había mandado a registrar el barco en busca de las chicas. Habían tenido la mala suerte de que Ariel había conseguido pedir ayuda a tiempo, y Ralph los había hecho puré.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar con Garfio-les dijo el grandullón una vez hubieron acabado-voy a ir a por él.

-Hijo, Gagfio te matagá en cuanto te vea, no va a seg tan fácil-le interrumpió Lumière-lo que tenemos que haceg es pensag con la cabeza.

-Si esta batalla continúa, no conseguiremos acabar con él antes de que se acabe el tiempo-dijo Ariel.

-Bueno, hay una fogma…-dijo Lumière, mirando a Vinny. El italiano les había acompañado apoyándose en una improvisada muleta.

-Esto está lleno de explosivos…-admitió Vinny-Solo una chispita bastaría…

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Ariel entendió a la perfección lo que querían hacer-¡Moriremos todos!

-No si os marcháis antes-Vinny se encogió de hombros-solo tenéis que coger uno de los botes y salir del barco. Yo prepararé la explosión, y me iré antes de que el barco estalle.

-Eso es imposible que salga bien-Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-No hay otra alternativa hija, tiene demasiados cocos, y nunca lograríamos alcanzarlo a tiempo… a no ser que forcemos el tiempo-Vinny miró a Ariel con fijeza. Él estaba muerto de miedo, ella lo sabía-no te preocupes por mí, pelirroja. Solo salvaos vosotras…

-Helga está en un bote, esperando…-recordó Ariel.

-Id con ella, vamos. Yo me las apañaré-dijo Vinny. Lumière le observaba con extrañeza.

-Eges un tipo cugioso, Santorinni-comentó el candelabro.

-Para no ser un robot-bromeó Vinny-ya me contaréis en que acaba todo esto…-hubo unos segundos de silencio. Luego Vinny no pudo aguantarlo más-¡VAMOS!-gritó. Ariel agarró a Lilo de la mano y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los botes, echando un último vistazo a Vinny y murmurando "gracias…". Lumière también se alejó.

- _Ou revoir, mon amie_ -le dijo a Vinny, que asintió secamente.

- _Ciao_ -se despidió. Se dio cuenta de que Ralph no se movía de su lado-¿y tú a qué esperas?

-Quiero ayudarte a matarlos. Esta es mi lucha-explicó el grandullón.

-Vete, por favor. Esa niña te necesita-le recordó Vinny. Ralph tembló un poco, pero finalmente se alejó, sin decir nada-suerte…-susurró Vinny. Ahora tenía que llegar a la armería. Si lo hacía bien, podría preparar la explosión y saltar del barco a tiempo, pero dependía totalmente de cómo lo hiciera-ay…

Mientras Vinny corría hacia la armería, el _Interceptor_ estaba cada vez más cerca del _Jolly Roger_ , y ya tenían sus ganchos preparados para el abordaje.

-¡GANCHOS FUERA!-ordenó Norrintong. Sus hombres obedecieron, y las cuerdas se engancharon en el barco enemigo, tensándose por la velocidad. Los marines se prepararon para saltar al otro barco, con sus rifles de asalto y sus sables en mano.

-Que no pisen mi nave-le dijo Garfio al jefe de los kakamora, que afiló su espada dentada con agresividad.

Los marines se lanzaron por las cuerdas hacia el _Roger_ , pero los kakamora les empezaron a disparar, haciéndoles caer a la nada. Sin embargo, una segunda división de soldados desde el barco abrieron fuego contra los kakamora alejándolos y permitiendo que los primeros soldados aterrizasen en la cubierta del _Jolly Roger_.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE PISEN MI BARCO!-rugió Garfio, furioso, sacando su pistola y matando a uno de los recién llegados-voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas…-susurró, sacando la pistola de rayos. La quería reservar para otro pez más grande, pero como solía decirse, "la necesidad manda". El pirata se dispuso a apuntar al _Interceptor_ , cuando Amelia le arrebató el arma, y le tumbó de un puñetazo.

-¡NO!-Garfio volcó a Amelia de una patada, y se tiró sobre ella intentando recuperar el arma.

-Suelta…-la capitana sacó sus afiladas garras, que atravesaron la tela negra de sus dedos y se clavaron en el brazo de Garfio. Él soltó un alarido de dolor, pero no aflojó. Ante la atenta mirada de Rourke, que seguía intentando soltarse desesperado, recibiendo descargas de las esposas, Garfio y Amelia rodaron por el puente de mando intentando conseguir el arma de luz.

-Voy a saltar a su barco-le dijo Norrintong a Grooves-mantente pegado a ellos, y si la cosa se pone fea, cañonéalos.

-Pero usted…

-¡No importa!-Norrintong se dispuso a saltar por una de las cuerdas de agarre, cuando se detuvo al reconocer a alguien entre sus afanosos marines. Era Mercer-¡EY!-fue hacia él, pero al verse descubierto el secretario fugitivo echó a correr, evitándolo entre el barullo de personas-Mierda…

-¡Están peleando por el arma!-Aladdín señaló la cubierta del _Roger_ , donde Amelia y Garfio forcejeaban.

-¡Voy!-Jim aceleró el vuelo hacia ellos. No se fiaba mucho de que su poder de elevación fuese a durar mucho más, aunque de momento había resultado ser una aportación del traje más duradera que la desmaterialización.

Aladdín iba a seguirle, cuando distinguió algo en la popa del barco. Billy daba gritos como un loco mientras intentaba aferrarse como podía al extremo del boquete, que lo había arrastrado para arrojarlo fuera del barco.

-¡Aguanta Billy!-Aladdín voló hasta la popa y agarró al rockero por la espalda, entrando luego en el camarote y saliendo de él por la otra puerta. En ese momento la energía de su traje se agotó, y ambos se pegaron un morrazo en la cubierta del barco.

-¡Colega! ¡Eso ha sido la puta hostia tío! ¡RADICAL!-Billy se incorporó riendo, cuando uno de los marines de Norrintong le agarró con fuerza.

-¡Venid conmigo, os pondremos a salvo!-dijo.

-Eh eh, tranquilo madero, que aquí tenemos trabajo-Billy se escurrió de sus manos y se volvió hacia Aladdín, que no podía incorporarse porque había caído sobre el brazo malo, y había recaído en el dolor-colega, ¿qué más cosas hace esta mierda?

-Pero…-el marine quiso insistir en que saltasen con él al otro barco, pero uno de los kakamora le disparó en la cabeza. Billy soltó un chillido y Aladdín le reventó también, utilizando un arma que acababa de recoger del cadáver de un guardia.

-Joder…-Billy miró los restos del kakamora, mezclados con el extraño líquido blancuzco de su interior.

-Billy… ahora tienes que llevarme tú a mí-dijo Aladdín con voz débil-me duele mucho…

-Tranquilo colegavioneto-Billy se lo cargó en su hombro-¿cómo se hace?

* * *

A bajo, en la bodega, Vinny había llegado a la armería, que encontró afortunadamente vacía. Todos los kakamora estaban en el pasillo de cañones, atacando al _Interceptor_ , así que no había peligro. Empezó a sacar todos los explosivos que había guardados en cajas y armarios, juntando cartuchos de dinamita, baterías y sacos de pólvora por todas partes.

-Vas a ver que fuegos artificiales-se dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción al contemplar su obra. Sería el mayor petardo de toda su vida. El barco no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Vinny encendió una cerilla y se dispuso a poner fin con aquello. Había calculado unos cinco minutos para escapar antes del _gran finale_ , como diría Lumière.

-Sayonara baby-el italiano acercó la cerilla al reguero de dinamita, cuando algo le sobresaltó.

-¡UAAAAAAAA!-el kakamora había estado escondido encima de un estante, y se abalanzó sobre él como la alimaña que era. Vinny soltó un gemido de terror e intentó quitárselo de encima, sin éxito. El kakamora sacó un puñal y se lo hundió en el pecho. Pero entonces él recordó lo que Aladdín les había explicado del traje, y pulsando la muñequera desapareció, haciendo que el coco cayera al suelo y se quedase perplejo. Segundos más tarde Vinny reapareció a su lado, estrellándole un madero en la cabeza, y cascándolo como un huevo.

-¡Menudo susto!-dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente al lado del cadáver de su enemigo.

-Y aquí va otro-dijo Smee.

¡BANG! El disparo atravesó a Vinny, que cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Smee se acercó a él sonriendo perversamente, pero temblando mucho. Tenía un profundo corte en la garganta, y estaba empapado de sangre, pero seguía vivo.

-Un plan muy osado-comentó, escupiendo saliva rojiza-pero te olvidaste de mí.

-Y tú de mí, capullo-Smee se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Ralph, que le cubría con su enorme sombra. El pirata quiso decir algo, horrorizado, pero Ralph lo mandó a la otra punta de la estancia de un puñetazo. Smee se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotado. Pero Ralph no había terminado con él-¿Dónde está Vanellope? ¿Dónde la tienes?-le zarandeó, furioso. Smee apenas parecía consciente. De su cuello volvía a brotar sangre a chorros, manchándolo todo.

-Has… has vuelto…-observó Vinny débilmente.

-Sí, así es-gruñó Ralph-sabía que no podrías hacerlo solo-volvió a encararse con Smee-¡Te lo repito, dónde está!

-No lo sé…-el anciano movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, con desgana. Apenas estaba consciente ya-solo lo sabe Garfio….

-¡MIENTES!-bufó Ralph, apretándole el cuello y evitando a la vez que continuase la hemorragia-Mientes, dime dónde está o te haré pedazos, hijo de puta.

-Pierdes el tiempo…-balbuceó Smee-ya está muerta…

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-Ralph gritó tan fuerte que llenó de babas la cara de Smee. El anciano cerró los ojos, soportando los violentos zarandeos del gigante, que estaba desesperado-¡TÚ MIENTES, NO ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?

-Agh…-Smee intentó decir algo más, cuando tres kakamora entraron en la sala, y abrieron fuego contra Ralph.

-Gunda, gunda-dijeron, lanzando una ráfaga contra su pesado cuerpo. Pero Ralph no era un cualquiera. Resistió los disparos y aplastó literalmente a los cocos con sus enormes manazas. Luego regresó a donde estaba Smee, que apenas parecía respirar.

-¿Dónde está Vanellope?-repitió Ralph, furiosísimo. Ahora sangraba por muchos agujeros, y el dolor empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Pero iban a necesitar mucho más para vencerlo.

-Ella…-Smee pareció ir a decir algo, cuando levantando una mano enseñó la pistola que había tenido guardada y disparó. El cuello de Ralph se rasgó, y el gigante cayó hacia atrás, aplastando a Vinny, que ya apenas veía nada.

-Aaaaaagh…-el italiano sintió como el peso de Ralph lo asfixiaba. Era el fin.

-Hijos de puta… desgraciados…-Smee jadeó muy roncamente, sonriendo luego-vais a morir aquí Ralph… tranquilo por la niña, vivirá mucho tiempo, yo me aseguraré… va a desear estar muerta…

-Gggggggh…-Ralph notó como la sangre le brotaba como una fuente del cuello. No podía respirar, y lo veía todo borroso. Era el fin. Y no había conseguido acabar con ninguno de los dos.

-Hasta otra amigos…-Smee rió como pudo, escupiendo sangre y un diente, y se dejó caer en la pared trasera. Había ganado su último asalto. Al menos moriría con esa satisfacción.

-Hasta pgonto, _connard_ -Lumière, oculto hasta ese momento, apareció sonriendo burlón, y corrió a toda pastilla hacia los explosivos, sin que Smee ni nadie pudiese tener tiempo a reaccionar. Dando un tremendo salto, y con las llamas flameantes a tope, se dejó caer sobre las cajas de dinamita abrazando a su final. Por unos segundos pudo ver a Vinny, que con su triste mirada pareció decirle "gracias". Al final, ni él ni Ralph le habían dejado solo. Sorprendente lo que podía unir a unas personas totalmente desconocidas en las últimas horas de su vida.

-" _Merde_ , y encima supongo que no habgá un ggan geggeso. Si lo llego a sabeg…"-pensó el candelabro aburrido, antes de caer. Instantes después todo estalló en un infierno rojo.

* * *

La explosión se extendió por el barco rápida como la marea, exterminando todo lo que se encontraba por su camino. Las estructuras de hierro del barco reventaron, la madera se calcinó y todos los kakamora que corrían por entre el sistema de cañones se desintegraron como si les hubiesen disparado con el arma de luz. Para nuestros protagonistas, que se encontraban en la cubierta, la catástrofe sucedió del siguiente modo:

-Ariel, Lilo y Helga, que se encontraban ya subidas al bote salvavidas, salieron disparadas en él hacia el mar, estrellándose contra el agua cerca de la isla Calavera.

-Aladdín y Billy, que estaban sobrevolando el barco, también fueron despedidos repelidos por la explosión, pero quedaron ilesos.

-El _Interceptor_ , pilotado por Grooves y con Norrintong y Mercer aún a bordo, también sufrió el impacto de la terrible explosión, destrozándose su cáscara de estribor totalmente y muriendo al menos a cinco de sus hombres.

-La cubierta del _Jolly Roger_ saltó por los aires entre chorros de fuego que la destruyeron, y todos los que se encontraban en ella murieron, a excepción de un marine, dos cocos y Cutler Beckett, que había escalado hasta lo más alto del palo mayor para quedar lejos del combate, y al destrozarse el palo había aterrizado en el barco, partiéndose las piernas. Ahora lloriqueaba entre las llamas y el fuego, derrotado.

-Garfio, Amelia y Rourke, que se encontraban en el puente de mando, habían salido disparados por los aires con el estallido del barco, y luego habían desparecido entre una gruesa capa de escombros y el denso humo negro que se había formado. Jim los vio estallar horrorizado volando a unos metros de ellos, y también fue impulsado hacia atrás.

El _Jolly Roger_ se encendió durante unos segundos como una enorme antorcha que iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, y segundos más tarde cayó en picado al mar, y al estar atado por varias cuerdas y sufrir también la explosión, el Interceptor cayó con él. Los dos barcos se estrellaron en el agua provocando una tremenda oleada, que hizo volcar el bote de las tres chicas. Ariel tuvo que sujetar a Helga, que seguía inconsciente, y evitar que se ahogase.

Durante unos segundos las olas y el fuego provocaron un ruido ensordecedor. Luego las aguas se calmaron, y el fuego se apagó en casi todo el barco al sumergirse en el mar. Y se hizo el silencio absoluto.

Fue un silencio muy largo. Y quedaban cinco minutos.

Jim observó desde el cielo los dos barcos. El _Roger_ se hundía rápidamente en el agua, y arrastraba con él al _Interceptor_. Los marines cortaban las cuerdas que los unían a ambos, mientras intentaban evitar que el agua se filtrase por los muchos boquetes que se les habían abierto.

Debía de estar muerto. No se le veía por ningún lado. No había duda, estaba muerto. Entonces, todo había terminado. Todo había terminado, tenían que volver a casa. ¿Por qué no habían vuelto?

Jim recordó como la última vez, después de matar a Juan, no fue hasta un rato más tarde cuando se rematerializaron en el piso. Podía ser que la esfera tardase en recogerlos, como tardaba en enviarlos. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso… tenía que tratarse de otra cosa.

-Está muerto…-susurró Jim. Por favor, tenía que estarlo. La cubierta del _Roger_ parecía la boca de un volcán, soltando toneladas de humo e igual de destrozada. No parecía posible que nadie estuviese vivo allí. "Amelia"-Jim sobrevoló el barco y se acercó con precaución. Estaba totalmente bloqueado, incapaz de atreverse a pensar lo que podía encontrarse.

Y no podría haberlo adivinado nunca, a no ser que se molestase en levantar aquella capa de escombros. Garfio estaba vivo, efectivamente, y también Amelia. Bueno, más o menos. La garra metálica del pirata se encontraba hundida en el pecho de ella. La gata ahogaba un gemido, sin poder gritar ni resistirse, mientras el pirata trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron, y Garfio lo entendió.

-Amelia…-el pirata la miró unos instantes pestañeando con lentitud. Luego, empezó a retorcer su garfio. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, notando como el hígado se le destrozaba y la sangre se acumulaba borboteando deseosa de salir. Intentó zafarse de él, pero tenía un brazo sepultado bajo un pesado trozo de madera, y tampoco podía accionar la rueda del traje. Garfio siguió retorciéndola mientras Amelia se retorcía de dolor, y la sangre empezaba a salir de ella en grandes cascadas.

Afortunadamente, Jim escuchó sus gritos. También lo hicieron los demás que se encontraban allí, pues la voz de Amelia rompió el silencio de un modo espeluznante.

-Amelia…-Norrintong, aún aturdido por la caída, caminó a duras penas y fue hacia la barandilla de su barco-¡Amelia!

-¡NO!-Jim aterrizó sobre lo que quedaba de la cubierta del barco y empezó a levantar escombros desesperado. La tela de sus manos se rompió, y se destrozó los nudillos, pero no le importó. Amelia… no podía… Amelia…

-Aaaaagh… ayuda…-Jim acababa de encontrar a Rourke, que tenía el rostro chamuscado y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No se paró a ocuparse de él, siguió buscando entre los escombros, cuando…

-Con que… no matabas… a las mujeres…-susurró Amelia, mirando a Garfio con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-Lo sé… y lo siento-el pirata parecía estar también a punto de llorar-te juro que lo he intentado… pero no hay honor entre los ladrones y asesinos… solo hay basura…

Amelia reconoció sus propias palabras, y cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar aquella cruel ironía. Garfio decidió terminar con aquello. Dio un giro más a su garra, notando como el intestino de la capitana se revolvía y rajaba, y luego se separó de ella, empapado de sangre.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Amelia lanzó un alarido desgarrador mientras vomitaba sangre y sus vísceras se esparcían por el suelo, y pataleó furiosamente sin ningún tipo de control.

-¡AMELIA! ¡AMELIA, NO!-Jim consiguió apartar un enorme trozo de lo que antes había sido el palo mayor y encontró a la mujer felina en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. A un lado, Garfio la observaba secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-¡AMELIA NO! ¡AMELIA!

-Jim…-el chico se arrodilló al lado de la mujer y le sujetó la cabeza, haciendo que le mirara-Jim…

-Amelia, no…-Jim comenzó a llorar. Quería parar, quería frenarlo, pero no era capaz. La mujer a la que más había amado, la que nunca había conseguido olvidar, yacía entre su propia sangre, con el estómago abierto y los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Amelia… aún la amaba mucho. Los recuerdos del tiempo vivido juntos en la Academia parecieron rodearlo de manera parecida a cuando había muerto Silver-no por favor, Amelia, no…

-Jim, escucha…-Amelia ya no veía nada, y tampoco podía respirar. Pero debía hablar con él, tenía que hablar con él, explicárselo. Había creído que había tiempo, y sin embargo, de un día para otro se había quedado sin él-Jim, Silver…

Jim la miró sorprendido, pero entonces ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó de moverse. El chico observó a la mujer muerta, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, y agachó la cabeza a su lado, llorando desconsoladamente.

"Te quiero Jim…-Amelia le acarició el rostro con sus largas uñas retráctiles, y el chico sonrió. Desnudos y abrazados, solo les protegía del frío una fina sábana blanca, que envolvía su amor en una crisálida frágil pero hermosa-te querré siempre.

-Nunca te olvidaré-Jim acercó su rostro al de ella, y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Sin embargo, Amelia se separó un momento de él, y le observó con sus ojos relucientes y angulares.

-Olvídame… cuando encuentres con quien hacerlo-susurró.

-No hay nadie más que tú, estrella-Jim depositó un suave beso en los labios de Amelia, que sonrió encantada.

-Entonces soy afortunada.

La sábana se enrosco a su alrededor mientras Jim se colocaba encima de ella y continuaban con su apasionado beso."

-No… porfavorno… no…-Jim apenas podía vocalizar. Su rostro desencajado reposaba en el vientre de ella, mientras la apretaba con fuerza hacia sí. ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello? ¿Cómo podía eso ser real? No, no podía serlo.

-Oye chico… lo siento-Garfio le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se alejó de él, avanzando torpemente por entre los escombros de su barco.

-Amelia…-Jim besó el cuello de la mujer, que continuaba inmóvil. Quería quedarse allí a su lado para siempre. Garfio ya no le importaba, tampoco lo que a él pudiera pasarle. ¿Qué más daba todo? Habían ido a ese maldito lugar para morir, como Chicha, Aurora y el doctor Dawson. No podía soportarlo más. Pues que así fuera.

Pero entonces se acordó de Lilo. La niña seguía con vida, él la había visto en el bote. Y seguía en peligro, al menos hasta que terminase el plazo.

Desde lejos, escuchó como Garfio disparaba a tres marines que habían saltado al _Roger_ a detenerlo, acabando con ellos.

Dicen que de las decisiones más duras que tomamos en nuestra vida ni siquiera nos enteramos. En el caso de Jim fue así. Mientras se incorporaba, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. También cuando gritó el nombre del hombre al que iba a matar.

-¡JAMES GARFIO!

El capitán pirata, que avanzaba abriéndose paso entre sus atacantes con la espada, se detuvo en seco al oírlo, hundiéndole el sable al último de los soldados que iban a por él hasta atravesarle el costado.

Garfio se giró lentamente, sabiendo de sobra quien era el que lo llamaba. Esta vez no había ni una leve sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

-Hijo…-el capitán colocó su espada en su garfio, e hizo que esta se raspara con el movimiento.

-Voy a matarte-Jim avanzó hacia Garfio apretando los puños con rabia. Por algún motivo, estaba furioso, pero se notaba mucho más frío de lo que debería, analizando la situación a fondo. El lado más impulsivo de Jim parecía haber sido reemplazado por uno más calculador y peligroso, una serpiente que ataca en el momento justo. Pero era lo que iba a necesitar para enfrentarse a él.

-Ya…-Garfio miró su espada tensando los labios con firmeza. Había perdido la pistola de luz. Había perdido el barco. Había perdido a todos sus hombres. Ya no le quedaba nada. Pero como solía decir la Abuela, "solo un hombre que no tiene nada puede conseguirlo todo"-ya te he dicho que lo siento… ella era muy peligrosa… no me ha quedado otro remedio.

Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con amargura. Garfio asintió lentamente, entendiéndolo.

-No intento justificarme, es cierto. Pero si tú problema es conmigo-alzó su espada apuntándole-entonces será mejor que lo solucionemos.

-Sí-Jim fue hacia él, extendiendo los puños, el último recurso que le quedaba, listo para enfrentarse a él.

-Vamos chico, no seas tonto-Garfio recogió una de las espadas de los marines que acababa de matar y se la lanzó, dejándola caer a sus pies-lo justo es la equidad.

Jim entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con desprecio, pero luego se agachó para recoger la espada. En ese momento, Garfio sacó su pistola y le apuntó, pero el disparo nunca llegó a darle, porque Jim desapareció de su vista por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a aparecer, estaba enfrente suyo, y le pegó un puñetazo con tantas ganas que le partió dos dientes. Garfio se tambaleó, sujetándose como pudo a los restos de su barco para no caerse al suelo. El _Roger_ se estaba hundiendo cada vez más, y ya solo quedaba fuera del agua poco más que la cubierta. Las bodegas y despensas estaban ya totalmente inundadas, y los cuerpos requemados de los kakamora flotaban de un lado para otro, estúpidamente divertidos de ver.

-Niñato descarado…-Garfio alzó su espada y dio un sablazo contra la de Jim, pero el chico frenó el golpe con la suya, y de un ágil movimiento se hizo a un lado y cortó a Garfio en la pierna-¡AY!-gritó el pirata.

Jim no le dejó tiempo para idear otra treta: atacó de nuevo alzando su espada e intentando ensartarlo, pero esta vez Garfio estaba preparado, frenó su golpe y contraatacó con una fuerza tan inesperada que hizo que Jim perdiera el equilibrio. El muchacho se reincorporó como pudo, y agitando su espada se movió en círculos en torno a su enemigo, que le miraba con desprecio y también mucho interés.

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?-preguntó Garfio arqueando las cejas. Jim negó con la cabeza e intentó otro ataque, pero Garfio se lo frenó y echó a un lado-¿vas a la Academia Estelar, no?

Jim intentó atacar de nuevo, pero Garfio le dio una estocada que estuvo a punto de desarmarlo. Desde el aire, Billy trataba de avistarlos, mientras Aladdín había subido al bote de Ariel y Lilo, sin ya su poder aéreo.

-¡No consigo verlo!-gritó Billy revoloteando de un lado a otro.

-¡Acércate más!-le dijo Aladdín, impaciente. Ariel le miró asustada.

-Esto es culpa mía-le dijo al árabe, temblorosa-yo dejé a Vinny encender la mecha.

-Sssssh, claro que no-la tranquilizó Aladdín, aunque a Ariel no le sonó muy convencido. Lilo miraba al barco con expresión pétrea.

-Aguanta niño-dijo con voz suave, mientras observaba el humo que salía del puente de mando.

-¡Agh!-Garfio golpeó a Jim con su garra, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un enorme chicón en la cara. El chico se incorporó a duras penas con agresividad. En la Academia habían practicado el combate de esgrima de un modo bastante intensivo, y como en todo lo demás él había destacado desde el principio. "Cuidado Jim-le había dicho el instructor en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento-el peor error que se puede cometer en la esgrima es confiarse".

Jim evitó otro ataque de Garfio y le pinchó en la pierna con la punta de su sable de nuevo, pero esta vez el pirata le golpeó con su puño y le arrebató su arma. Jim cayó al suelo, indefenso, y Garfio arrojó su espada al mar, furioso.

-Bien jugado chico, me has convencido-le dijo-ahora hablemos claro. Si te vienes conmigo, la mitad del tesoro es tuya.

Jim escupió, temblando desesperado.

-Agárrate tu otra mano. Te la pienso arrancar-le dijo, lleno de odio. Una arruga apareció en la nariz de Garfio. Había conseguido cabrearle.

-Como quieras-dijo, y sacó su pistola. Jim miró a un lado, buscando un modo de escapar, y en ese momento le pareció ver algo moverse en el agua, cerca de Garfio. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron ante aquello… el reloj que Gantz les había dado… Amelia había dicho que llamaba a ese monstruo… ¿podría ser que…?

-¡Deténgase ahora mismo!-ordenó el comodoro Norrintong en la también destruida cubierta del _Interceptor_. Mercer disparó contra él, pero el comodoro consiguió evitarlo refugiándose detrás de unos barriles. El secretario después arrojó la cuerda que había cogido de la bodega en un lazo, enganchándola a un saliente del _Jolly Roger_ , y se balanceó hasta allí aterrizando en la cubierta del barco.

-¡Maldita sea, deténganlo!-ordenó Norrintong. El comodoro salió de su escondite y saltó también por la cuerda hacia el barco pirata, decidido a atrapar a Mercer. Pero al llegar al otro lado, el secretario le estaba esperando, y le empujó con brutalidad, haciéndole caer al mar.

-¡Hombre al agua!-gritó Grooves al verlo-¡El comodoro está en el agua!

-¡Rápido, una cuerda!-pidió Norrintong, muy cabreado-¡Id a por él!

En ese momento un siniestro "tic-toc" resonó cerca suyo, y por unos instantes una enorme cola verde asomó por el agua. El comodoro se llevó tal susto al verlo que por poco se lo hace encima.

-¡La cuerda! ¡La cuerda, RÁPIDO!-ordenó Norrintong temblando como una hoja, mientras notaba como debajo del agua algo se movía muy deprisa. El cocodrilo nadó hasta el fondo marino, y luego volvió a subir, sin asomarse todavía, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

-¡El cocodrilo! ¡Viene otra vez!-Lilo señaló horrorizada el agua que se movía ahora cerca de ellos, y se agarró a Ariel presa del pánico-¡es el cocodrilo!

-¡Sssssh, tranquila!-Ariel la abrazó y se dispuso a tocar la rueda de su muñeca en cuanto lo viese asomarse. No quería hacerlo antes, porque siendo el poder del traje limitado no le convenía gastarlo.

-Maldito chico, ¿qué pasa contigo? Me das lástima-Garfio colocó el cañón de su pistola entre los ojos de Jim, listo para matarlo.

Él ahora sonreía. Ya tenía pensado lo que iba a hacer, pero antes tenía que saber una cosa más.

-Antes has mencionado a Silver…-dijo con voz ronca-me parece que tú y Amelia tenéis algo que ver con él.

Garfio pestañeó sorprendido, y luego soltó una risotada falsa y desquiciada, intentando tener esa superioridad que quería tener siempre.

-¿Silver? ¿Le conoces? ¡JA!-escupió a un lado-sí, él fue quien me cortó la mano.

-Tenía que ser él-Jim no pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta en aquel momento, manchado de sangre, dolorido y desesperado, Silver podía conseguir aquello, estando muerto-tenía que vencerte…

-Oh sí, vencerme. Ese maldito se escondió de mí durante años, primero en la Academia Estelar, y luego vete tú a saber dónde-el odio con el que Garfio hablaba de él dejaba claro que el pirata había llegado incluso a olvidarse de que estaba allí y su vida corría un grave peligro-te diré una cosa sobre ese pirata, y es que era un condenado cobarde.

-¿Pirata?-la sonrisa de Jim se borró al instante ¿Cómo que pirata? Debería lamentar haberlo dicho, porque Garfio entendió al instante lo que ocurría. Ni que él no lo hubiese podido prever.

-Así que no te lo dijo. Supongo que sería muy simpático contigo, todo un payaso ¿no? ¡JA! Ja, ja, ja-escupió con desprecio al suelo-pues te diré una cosa, él no era un cocinero, o por lo que diablos se hiciera pasar cuando lo conociste, no, nada de eso. Era un puñetero pirata, un bastardo del infierno que se había llevado tantas vidas como yo o más, y al que hasta Barbanegra temió. Y sí, prefiero haber sido vencido por él que por ese pegamoide de Jack Sparrow.

-No…-Jim negó con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto. Silver… ¿pirata? Garfio estaba mintiendo. Sí, era eso.

-Me enteré esta semana de que había muerto. Tantos años buscándolo para matarle, y ahora resulta que para cuando doy con él ya está muerto. Una lástima-Garfio se encogió de hombros-pero oye, siempre puedo desquitarme contigo. Déjame adivinar… ¿Otro de sus admiradores suyos de los de usar y tirar?

-¡CALLA!-Jim saltó sobre Garfio, que del susto soltó su espada, y comenzó a estrangularlo tirando de su corbata de flores. El capitán intentó apartarlo, y luego clavarle su garfio, pero Jim se lo sujetó, frenándolo a centímetros de su cuello-hijo de puta…

-Chaval…-Garfio era más fuerte, y Jim empezó a notar como le perdía el pulso.

En el otro extremo del barco, Mercer acababa de encontrar al malherido Beckett.

-Sabía que seguía con vida-dijo, al apartar de él un pedazo del mástil roto.

-Has… tardado-gimoteó Beckett dolorido.

-Nos vamos-Mercer le ayudó a incorporarse y lo cogió entre sus brazos como a un niño. En el _Interceptor_ , los marines estaban más pendientes de rescatar al comodoro, que seguía chapoteando en el agua presa del pánico que de atraparle a él. Cuatro soldados habían cruzado al otro lado, pero recogiendo una pistola del suelo Mercer acabó con ellos en pocos segundos-saben todo lo suyo, quieren encarcelarnos.

-¿Podrás matarlos a todos?-preguntó Beckett con desgana. Sonrió al ver que Mercer asentía. Después de cargarse a los marines supervivientes y al comodoro Norrintong, ya se ocuparían de destruir todas las pruebas y encontrar al soplón que les había mandado. Beckett creía saber quién estaba detrás de aquello. Él mismo que estaba detrás del secuestro de Garfio.

-Vamos-Mercer se aferró a la cuerda listo para volver al _Interceptor_ con Beckett en brazos. Empezó a deslizarse rápidamente, como en una tirolina, hacia la cubierta del otro barco, y disparó contra tres marines que le estaban esperando para apresarlo, apartándolos. Beckett cerró los ojos unos segundos, destrozado por el dolor.

-¡ROAAAAAARRRRRRRG!-los fauces del cocodrilo salieron del agua tan rápidamente que apenas hubo tiempo de verlos abrirse: en unos segundos, Beckett y Mercer, soltando un terrible alarido de horror, se encontraron dentro de ellos, y segundos más tarde el animal cerró la boca, engulléndolos de un bocado y llevándose también la cuerda por la que se estaban deslizando consigo. El cocodrilo se quedó suspendido unos instantes en medio de los dos barcos, mientras los soldados pudieron ver como por su garganta descendía de manera horripilante un bulto que aún se movía, y después cayó al agua de nuevo, desapareciendo de su visión. Aún guardaba sitio para el tan deseado postre.

-¡LA CUERDA COÑO! ¡LA CUERDA!-gritó el comodoro Norrintong temblando descontrolado. Sentía al cocodrilo nadar muy cerca suyo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y el plazo estaba a punto de terminar. Los primeros rayos del sol se posaban tímidamente en la piedra oscura de la isla Calavera, haciéndola parecer un lugar un poco menos aterrador al iluminarla. Ahora podían apreciarse las capas de alga que había pegadas en la roca, y los moluscos que crecían en las paredes de la entrada.

-No sabré quien te ha pagado chico…-Garfio pisó con saña la mano de Jim, mientras el chico gritaba de dolor en el suelo, con el pecho sangrando por un golpe del garfio del capitán-pero ya me lo contarán tus amigos… ahora, saluda a Silver de mi parte.

En ese momento fue cuando el cocodrilo sacó su cabeza y se zampó a Beckett y a Mercer. Garfio no llegó a verlo, pero escuchó su rugido, que le heló la sangre, y su rostro cambió totalmente al escucharle. La mano le tembló, y la espada estuvo a punto de caérsele, mientras sus ojos vibraban y miraban a todas partes, presa del pánico. Ya no llevaba su enorme sombrero de plumas, que al igual que gran parte de su abrigo se había carbonizado durante explosión, y sus largos cabellos negros estaban desaliñados y esparcidos por todo su rostro, dándole un aspecto enloquecido.

-Nnnno…. No…-Garfio pareció buscar por el suelo algo, que Jim entendió sería la pistola de rayos. Pero esta debía de haberse destruido en la explosión, o hundido en el fondo del mar. Jim sonrió.

-Saluda tú a Silver-dijo, burlón. Garfio le miró furioso, y fue hacia él, agarrándolo del cuello-¡EH! ¡SUÉLTAME, JODER!-Jim intentó forcejear con él, pero Garfio le metió un puñetazo en el estómago, inmovilizándolo.

-Vamos a ver si contigo se sacia para un rato-sugirió Garfio arrastrando a Jim por la ennegrecida madera de lo que quedaba de cubierta. Lo iba a tirar por la borda al mar. Jim intentó agarrarse al suelo, y luego le dio una patada a Garfio en la entrepierna, haciéndole gritar de dolor-¡IDIOTA!-el pirata le golpeó con su garfio de nuevo, rompiéndole la nariz, y luego cuando estaba en el suelo le dio una patada en las costillas, zona que Jim aún tenía delicada desde el golpe de la cola del cocodrilo.

-¡No, NO! ¡NO!-Jim pulsó la ruedecita, pero esta ya no funcionaba. No podía volar, y tampoco desintegrarse. Iba a girarla un poco más hacia la izquierda, cuando Garfio lo colgó de la proa.

-Al agua patos-dijo el capitán con la voz cargada de odio.

-¡NO!-Lilo apareció de la nada volando, y la patada que le dio a Garfio lo derribó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y rodar por la superficie del barco, que al hundirse se estaba inclinando cada vez más a estribor.

-¡AU! ¡NIÑA!-El pirata evitó caer al mar por la rampa que se había formado con el inclinamiento agarrándose con su garfio a la madera.

-¡LILO!-Jim se levantó, alucinado, mientras la niña se posaba cerca suyo con su habitual expresión de calma.

-Ahora estás en deuda de sangre conmigo-dijo con tono etéreo.

-Bueno, intentaré saldarla-contestó el chico, divertido. Entonces vio que Garfio estaba sacando su pistola-¡NO!

Jim rodó por la cubierta inclinada hasta donde estaba Garfio y cayó encima suyo, propinándole una patada en la mandíbula. El capitán perdió su arma y rodó hasta quedar en el borde de la cubierta, que estaba ya semi-sumergida.

-¡Maldita sea!-Garfio se agarró con su garra, e intentó escalar la cubierta para volver a la zona segura. El barco estaba ya casi en posición vertical.

-¡Jim!-Lilo se deslizó también por el suelo hasta donde estaba el chico y lo cogió de la mano para evitar que cayera con Garfio.

-Lilo no…-Jim no quería que ella corriese ningún riesgo, pero viendo que ella era su única salida hizo un esfuerzo para impulsarse hacia arriba y escaló con ella hasta la parte más alta del barco, lejos del mar-tienes que salir de aquí Lilo…

-Tranquilo, nos encontrarán ahora-dijo Lilo, señalando dos siluetas que se movían entre el humo.

-¡EH!-las llamó Jim al verlas-¡EH, VOSOTROS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡EH!

-¡IIIIIIIIIIH!-gritó Lilo, para ver si la escuchaban.

Una de las siluetas era Billy, que acababa de encontrar entre los restos a Rourke, que intentaba escapar como podía del barco antes de que se hundiera. El general estaba tan malherido que ni siquiera podía andar, y hablar le costaba muchísimo.

-Vaya colega, esto sí que ha sido mala pata-dijo Billy ayudándole a levantarse. Pero no podía llevarlo volando, porque Rourke pesaba demasiado.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOO!-los gritos de Garfio recordaron a Jim que aún no había acabado con él. Sin embargo, ya no tendría que hacerlo. El cocodrilo acababa de asomarse por la proa y le había atrapado la pierna mientras él intentaba escalar a donde estaban Jim y Lilo. Garfio se retorció como un cebo de pesca e intentó incluso dejar su pierna atrás, pero el monstruo le tenía bien pillado-¡NO, PARA, SUELTA! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Jim sintió casi lástima por él al ver cómo, presa de un miedo superlativo, intentaba huir del cocodrilo desesperadamente. Garfio le pegó patadas en el morro, y luego le clavó su garfio en las narices, pero eso solo consiguió enfadarlo más. Aquella bestia del jurásico empezó a masticar al capitán vivo rápidamente, y poco a poco Garfio se fue hundiendo más en sus enormes fauces, chorreando sangre por todas partes y dando patéticos alaridos.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡NO, NO, NOOOOO! ¡SMEEEEEEE!-Garfio notó como su cintura se partía atravesada por los enormes dientes de la fiera, y clavó su garra y las uñas en la madera para evitar ser arrastrado por ella, sin éxito. El cocodrilo lo trituró en sus fauces paladeando su cuerpo con el gusto de un catador y finalmente, haciendo una bola con los restos de su cuerpo, ahora descuartizados, se lo tragó lentamente. Jim le tapó los ojos a Lilo, y deseó que alguien se los hubiese tapado a él.

-Ya está…-se dijo cuándo los gritos de Garfio cesaron finalmente-está hecho…

Lo habían vuelto a conseguir. Probablemente en el último minuto. Garfio estaba muerto. La misión se había cumplido. Ahora debían regresar, pero…

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡IIIIIIIIIH!-Lilo chilló horrorizada al ver como el cocodrilo, con la sangre fresca aun chorreando por su boca, empezaba a escalar por la cubierta hacia ellos. Jim escaló un poco más arriba con ella, pero el barco estaba cada vez más hundido, y no tenían casi espacio para huir de él.

-¡MIERDA, SOCORRO! ¡MIERDA!-Jim evitó por poco la boca del cocodrilo, que intentaba agarrarle la pierna como al capitán pirata-¡AYUDA!

-¡Disparen a esa fiera!-ordenó el comodoro Norrintong desde su barco. Los marines que acababan de saltar al _Jolly Roger_ obedecieron, abriendo fuego contra el monstruo, que furioso sacudió un coletazo astillando el barco. Apenas ya un metro del _Roger_ permanecía fuera del agua. Jim calculó la distancia a la que quedaba el _Interceptor_ para saltar y nadar hasta allí. No le daría tiempo a subir, y menos con la niña.

-Lilo… nada hasta el otro barco… yo le entretendré…-dijo Jim con voz trémula. Ella le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar-se negó rotundamente.

-Estoy en deuda de sangre contigo ¿te acuerdas?-dijo Jim, intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla-vamos, Lilo.

-¡NO!-Lilo se agarró a él, pero Jim la empujó al mar y luego saltó directo hacia el cocodrilo.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-gritó, horrorizado.

-¡NOOO!-alguien le agarró, y se lo llevó volando. Jim tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado. Cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de júbilo.

-¿En serio?-dijo, riendo. Ariel sonrió también, tirando de él hacia el bote donde estaban el resto.

-¡Tengo a la niña!-Billy voló con Lilo hasta el bote, pero segundos antes de llegar se le acabó la energía del traje, y ambos se zambulleron en el agua. Lilo nadó hacia arriba sin problemas, pero Billy tardó un poco más, porque nunca había sido muy buen nadador-¡PUAGH tío, vaya matada!

-¡Jim, lo has conseguido!-Aladdín abrazó al chico, que no le devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco se lo impidió. Por un momento Jim sonrió, exhausto, y no borró su sonrisa ni cuando se dio cuenta de que Ariel le miraba.

-Estamos vivos…-dijo Jim, dejándose caer en el suelo del bote-estamos vivos…

-Más o menos-Billy señaló a Helga, que estaba en estado crítico-si volvemos nos curaremos ¿no? Eso pasó la última vez.

-No entiendo a qué espera la bola-dijo Aladdín, mirando al cielo-¡Llévanos de vuelta!

-La otra vez tardó mucho-recordó Jim. De hecho, si los hubiese devuelto en el momento en el que la misión había acabado, Silver no habría muerto-tal vez…

-Chicos…-Billy señaló al agua. El cocodrilo acababa de tragarse a un soldado de la Marina, ya hora nadaba hacia ellos moviendo su cola en círculos, y con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Nunca deja de tener hambre! ¡JODER!-Aladdín se incorporó en el bote y cogió los remos-¡Hay que alejarse! ¡Vamos!

-¡NO!-Jim y Aladdín empezaron a remar con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran ya muchas) mientras el cocodrilo se acercaba cada vez más. Los que estaban más cerca de él, Rourke y Billy, intentaron moverse al otro lado del bote, lo que hizo que casi lo volcaran.

-¡Se los va a comer! ¡Disparen contra él! ¡DISPAREN!-nuevamente siguiendo la orden de Norrintong los soldados dispararon desde el _Interceptor_ , pero estaban demasiado lejos, y las balas apenas rozaron al cocodrilo-¡A los botes, corran!

-Estooo… nos va a merendar-comentó Murtog, asustado.

-¡A LOS BOTES!-repitió Norrintong.

Ariel sabía que ella podía salir volando y evitar al cocodrilo, pero no quería abandonar a los otros allí. Miró a Lilo, cuya energía también se había gastado, y observaba al cocodrilo abstraída, como si fuese una serie de televisión, y luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Jim. Durante unos segundos solo existieron ellos dos, y la enorme desesperación que había con ellos.

-GRRRRRRR…-el cocodrilo abrió su boca, dispuesto a partir en dos el bote, y llevarse de paso ya a uno o dos de sus tripulantes. "Tic-tac-resonaba el reloj de su interior-tic-tac".

-"La última vez, terminamos fuera del castillo-recordó Jim, notando como el sudor resbalaba de su frente mientras el corazón le iba a mil. Acababa de matar a Garfio y sobrevivir a una misión suicida ¡No iba a morir ahora!-y empezamos a desaparecer cuando…"

Recordó el cadáver de Silver echado junto a la hierba y a él llorando. De repente, le vino otra imagen a la cabeza. Era una esfera negra, lisa y reluciente. Les estaba esperando desde hacía mucho rato. La esfera…

-Gantz…-susurró Jim. Lo recordó. Era tan obvio-¡Gantz!-repitió.

-¡OH!-exclamó Billy, viendo como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer del bote-¡SÍ TÍO!

El cocodrilo iba a atacarlos, pero los balazos del comodoro Norrintong, que se había subido en un bote con sus hombres más valientes, lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué…?-el comodoro se quedó perplejo al ver como en el bote la gente empezaba a desaparecer. Primero la niña, luego una mujer rubia que estaba tumbada, luego el chico moreno.

Jim y Ariel se miraron unos segundos. El cocodrilo los miró también, y para su sorpresa se sumergió, dejándolos en paz. El chico se dejó caer en el suelo del bote, y Ariel cerró los ojos, aliviada.

-Vámonos a casa…-susurró Jim con voz ronca. Sus piernas empezaron a desaparecer, luego su torso y cuello. Echó una última mirada a Ariel, pero ella ya no le miraba a él. Miraba al mar.

Cuando los dos hubieron desaparecido, reinó un silencio apabullante. El _Jolly Roger_ , convertido en una masa informe de madera quemada, se hundió en las profundidades del mar, mientras los cadáveres de los cocos flotaban cerca de la isla Calavera, iluminados por la luz anaranjada del amanecer.

El comodoro Norrintong observó el bote en el que acababan de desaparecer siete personas.

-Ni Lord Beckett, ni Capitán Garfio, ni nada-murmuró Grooves a su lado-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Pues… pues no lo sé-reconoció Norrintong. Y era cierto. De su memoria acababan de desaparecer cualquier tipo de recuerdo de Jim, Amelia y sus compañeros. Tan solo sabía que había ido a por Garfio y la cosa no había salido bien-no entiendo nada…

Murtog y Mullroy se miraron con aire estúpido, y empezaron a reírse torpemente. Norrintong se dejó caer en su asiento, rendido. No habría condecoración, después de todo.

-Vaya nochecita…-murmuró.

Segundos después, el cocodrilo les volcó el bote.

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE (COMPLETADA)**

Cuando Jim abrió los ojos, temió por un momento no estar en Gantz, y seguir en el bote, donde el cocodrilo iba a tragárselo. Pero de ser así, entonces ¿a dónde habría ido? Porque en teoría él ya tendría que estar muerto.

Pero estaba en la sala de siempre, y se alegró de comprobar que ni su nariz ni sus costillas ni las zonas donde Garfio le había propinado severos cortes le dolían ya. Todo había desaparecido, y él estaba inmaculado, con la ropa de siempre, como había llegado de su habitación.

"Estoy vivo-pensó, y el alivio recorrió su cuerpo como un tónico reconfortante-estoy vivos, joder, sigo aquí…"

Notó la pared detrás suyo, y se dejó caer en ella, rendido. Tardó unos segundos en entender de donde provenían tantos gritos. Billy, Aladdín, Rourke y Merlín se encontraban discutiendo. Merlín… no le había visto por ninguna parte en la última media hora… otra vez.

-¡Di la verdad, qué sabes de esto!-vociferaba Aladdín, mirando a Merlín con una rabia asesina.

-¡Ya os lo he dicho, me desmaterialicé antes de caer al mar, nada más! ¡He estado esperando media hora a ver si pasaba un barco, o algo!-se excusaba el viejo con su voz pastosa. Jim ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras le observaba. Se dio cuenta también de que Ariel y Lilo estaban sentadas a un lado, hablando con tranquilidad, y fue hacia ellas.

-¡Jim!-Lilo le abrazó con fuerza, y el chico cerró los ojos con gratitud. "Estás viva-pensó, aliviado-menos mal que estás viva". Podían haber muerto todos, ya fuese por aquel monstruo marino o porque Garfio los hubiese hecho desfilar por el tablón. No se habían tomado para nada en serio aquello, y el precio había sido muy caro. Y Amelia…

-¿Y la rubia?-le preguntó Jim a Ariel.

-Ha ido al baño-explicó ella. Jim intentó establecer contacto visual con ella, pero Ariel desvió la mirada enseguida. Ahora observaba a la esfera, que parecía producirle tanta fascinación como miedo.

-Tenías 73 puntos la última vez, eso no se consigue en una noche-decía Aladdín poniendo su dedo amenazador en Merlín-vamos, dinos que pasa o te lo saco yo.

-Sigo queriendo una explicación a todo esto-insistió Rourke, furioso-¿a qué coño estáis jugando?

Aladdín se alejó de Rourke mirándole con asco. No había olvidado sus crímenes en la cueva de la Calavera, donde había asesinado a todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de compasión. Pero por otra parte, quien sabe que habría sucedido si no lo hubiese hecho…

-¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto, si hemos acabado entonces yo me marcho!-gritó Merlín, indignado.

-¡Y yo tío! ¡Este sitio me da miedo!-Billy fue hacia la puerta de salida del piso, que efectivamente ahora estaba abierta. Iba a abrir, cuando la esfera soltó un pitido, y la imagen de Billy apareció en ella. El Cobra se volvió para verla-oh tío, otra vez.

 _Billy Joe Cobra, cantante-15 puntos_

-Vaya tío. Igual que la última vez-recordó Billy, mosqueado. Su imagen se cambió por la de Aladdín, que arqueó una ceja al verlo.

 _Aladdín, ladrón-40 puntos_

-Caray-Aladdín sonrió satisfecho-¿y para qué son estos puntos?

-Ssssssh…-Jim observó la esfera. Ahora, si no recordaba mal, le tocaba a él.

 _Ariel, suicida-10 puntos_

La chica miró a la pantalla con curiosidad.

 _Jim Hawkins, pervertido-_

Jim bufó, cabreado. Si no recordaba mal, la última vez había tenido una puntuación de cero.

 _Jim Hawkins, pervertido-20 puntos_

-Vaya-Jim sonrió satisfecho. ¿Veinte puntos? Caray.

-¿Por qué te alegras?-le preguntó Ariel, y el chico cambió su expresión, malhumorado.

-¿Qué significa pervertido?-preguntó Lilo.

 _Lyle Rourke, ex general-27 puntos_

Rourke no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar la pantalla con desdén.

-¿Ex general?-leyó Merlín, receloso. Rourke apretó los dientes.

 _Helga Sinclair, teniente coronel-40 puntos_

Helga no estaba allí todavía, y nadie quiso ir a decírselo, sobre todo porque no sabían que significaba exactamente.

 _Merlín, filósofo-75 puntos_

-¿Lo ven? Igual que la última vez-se defendió el anciano-¡Yo no entiendo nada!

-Cállate-dijo Aladdín, inclinándose en la esfera. Ahora venía lo más duro.

La foto de Mole apareció en pantalla, seguida de la de Vinny, Lumière y Amelia.

 _LOS ELIMINADOS_

 _Gaetan Molière, excavador militar_

 _Vincenzo Santorinni, caporal_

 _Lumière, robot de entretenimiento_

 _Amelia, capitana_

Se hizo un silencio tras aquello último. Las fotos de Jim, Ariel, Lilo, Aladdín, Merlín, Billy, Helga y Rourke se colocaron en un apartado verde donde ponía "siguen jugando".

-"Siguen jugando"-leyó el general, endureciendo el rostro-lo que significa que…

-Que volveremos a vernos-completó Jim, secamente. Ariel le miró aterrorizada, mientras Aladdín y Billy tragaban saliva. Helga acababa de salir del baño, y parecía de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó, furiosa.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos-Merlín fue hacia la puerta de salida y empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el portal de aquel piso. Los demás no tardaron en imitarlo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el colegabuelo? ¿No vamos a decirle nada?-le preguntó Billy a Aladdín, preocupado.

-No, de momento-respondió el moreno, con expresión sombría-pero ya veremos…

Ya en la calle, el extraño grupo se miraron unos a otros, sin saber bien que decir.

-Bueno…-dijo Rourke, mirando al cielo, que ya esclarecía-bueno, pues… pues hasta la vista, chico.

Le extendió una mano a Aladdín, que se la estrechó sin ninguna emoción, y luego se despidió de Billy y el resto educadamente.

-Adiós, Helga-Billy se acercó a la rubia, que le dio la espalda.

-Vámonos ya-le dijo a Rourke. El general asintió varias veces, y luego la siguió calle abajo, despidiéndose una última vez de todos alzando la mano.

"Vinny y Mole han muerto, pero me vale con ella para probarlo-se dijo a sí mismo Rourke. Al final, todo había salido bien. No podía ni creerse su suerte-mientras ella no sepa lo que pasó de verdad"

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero espero que nunca volvamos a vernos-dijo Merlín, inclinando su cabeza educadamente. Jim y Aladdín le fulminaron con la mirada, pero Billy le chocó la mano, sonriendo falsamente.

-¡Hasta luego tío! ¡A cuidarse!-dijo, sonriendo como una víbora. Cuando Merlín se alejó, le murmuró a Aladdín entre dientes-vas a seguirlo, ¿no?

-Sí-el moreno miró a Jim y a Ariel, expectante-¿venís?

Jim miró a Ariel y a Lilo. Se notaba muy cansado. Y la muerte de Amelia le estaba traspasando el corazón.

-No-contestó finalmente-me voy a casa. Espero que no tengamos que vernos más.

-Pero sabes que pasará-Aladdín se acercó a Jim y le miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños-seguimos jugando, Jim. Esto no ha terminado.

-Sí… ya lo sé-Jim agachó la cabeza y asintió. No quería quedar mal ante él, algo le impulsaba a no quererlo-pero Amelia ha muerto… y la niña tiene que volver a casa.

Aladdín miró a Lilo y comprendió. Se quedó unos instantes más frente a Jim, y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Buena suerte entonces-dijo, y se alejó.

Jim no iba a decir nada, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Gracias…-dijo con voz ronca. Aladdín se volvió y le sonrió. No hizo falta decir más.

-Bueno, dime dónde vives, tenemos tiempo de llevarte antes de que se despierte tu hermana-dijo Jim inclinándose al lado de Lilo.

-¿Crees que se alegrará de verme?-la niña apretó sus puñitos preocupada. Jim alzó la cabeza. La entendía perfectamente.

-Claro que se alegrará-dijo, y la dio un beso en la frente-se alegrará mucho.

Lilo sonrió y dando la mano al chico le siguió hacia la parada del endobús. Jim se detuvo. Ariel se había quedado paralizada.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Yo… podría ir con ellos-la pelirroja observaba las siluetas de Aladdín y Billy, que desaparecían ya a lo lejos, detrás de Merlín.

Jim no sabía que decirle. Por un lado deseaba estar solo, pero por otro, viéndola ahí de nuevo, con aquel aspecto indefenso y apetitoso, supo por qué la había metido en su casa. Él había querido tirársela, había querido tocarla… Sin embargo eso ya no le interesaba. Amelia había muerto, y él no tenía ganas de acercarse a ninguna chica después de eso. Se sentía destrozado, y vacío por dentro. Y aún quedaba Silver…

"Era un maldito pirata"-escuchó resonar la voz de Garfio en su cabeza.

-Ven conmigo-dijo finalmente-Te prometo que hoy dormirás en tu cama.

Ariel le miró sorprendida, y después de vacilar unos instantes, finalmente le siguió.

El resto del camino a la parada de endobús, a la casa de Lilo y a la suya propia, los tres lo pasaron en silencio, pero Jim pensó, y fue un pensamiento extraño, que jamás había disfrutado tanto con la compañía de otras personas.

* * *

 **¿Quién llamó al comodoro Norrintong? ¿Habrá sobrevivido él y sus hombres al cocodrilo? ¿Por qué se les borra la memoria al acabar la misión? ¿Era Silver un pirata? No se resolverá todo eso en el próximo capítulo obviamente, pero siempre voy dejando pistas para el gran misterio que es Gantz.**

 **Por curiosidad quisiera saber que muerte habéis lamentado más, o cuál os ha impactado más. Las de Mercer y Beckett, y sobre todo la de Garfio es la que más he disfrutado escribiendo, no porque me caigan mal o crea que se lo merezcan, si no porque me parece un final muy guay, ser comido por un cocodrilo gigante.**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo, más de Jim, Aladdín, Ariel, Billy, Lilo y el resto en su día a día de Suburbia!**


	13. ÍNDICE DE PERSONAJES (II)

**FAMILIA HAWKINS**

 **-** Jim Hawkins

 **-** Sarah Hawkins

 **-** Delbert Doopler

 **TABERNA DE BENBOW**

 **-** John Silver

 **-** Morfo

 **-** Koheler

 **-** Twigg

 **-** Sra. Cole

 **-** Scroop

 **-** Banda de Scroop

 **INSTITUTO PORTER**

 **-** Tarzán

 **-** Gastón

 **-** Flynn Ryder

 **-** Peter Pan

 **-** Alicia

 **-** Cenicienta

 **-** Blancanieves

 **-** Mérida

 **-** Casamentera

 **-** Anton Ego

 **-** Arquímedes Porter

 **-** Jane Porter

 **-** Clayton

 **-** Cubby

 **-** Tootles

 **-** Wendy Darling

 **-** John Darling

 **-** Michael Darling

 **-** Ponzi

 **-** Moana

 **-** Anastasia Tremaine

 **-** Drizella Tremaine

 **-** Taron

 **DISTRITO DE ÁGRABAH**

 **-** Aladdín

 **-** Abú

 **-** Yasmín

 **-** Rajáh

 **-** Jafar

 **-** Iago

 **-** Sultán

 **-** Razoul

 **-** Guardias

 **-** Jumbaa

 **-** Preackley

 **MTV**

 **-** Billy Joe Cobra

 **-** Spencer Wright

 **-** Greg Slick

 **-** Rajeev Bugwatti

 **-** Lawrence

 **-** Shego

 **-** Jessica Rabbit

 **-** Randall

 **-** Alan A'Dale

 **-** Roz

 **-** Celia

 **-** Mike Wazosky

 **-** Sr. Waternoose

 **-** TJ Detweller

 **-** Spinelli

 **-** Gretchen

-Mike

-Gus

-Gepetto

-Pinocho

-El Genio

-Chef Loui

 **FAMILIA COHEN**

 **-** Sra. Cohen

 **-** Ethan Cohen

 **-** TJ Cohen

 **-** Teddy Cohen

 **ALTA SOCIEDAD**

 **-** Kim Possible

 **-** Edna Moda

 **-** Cruella DeVil

 **-** Duque de Weshelton

 **-** Grimsby

 **-** Lolo Calorías

 **LA GRAN ACEITUNA**

 **-** Talía

 **-** Melphomene

 **-** Calíope

 **-** Clío

 **-** Terpscichore

 **-** Sifo

 **-** Neso

 **-** Hermes

 **BARRIO DE SHERWOOD**

 **-** Robin Hood

 **-** Little John

 **-** Fray Tuck

 **-** Gus

 **-** Jaqu

 **-** Winnie the Poo

 **-** Piglet

 **-** Sr. Búho

 **-** Sr. Conejo

 **-** Mamá Cangu

 **-** Rito

 **-** Igor

 **-** Otto

 **-** Skipy

 **-** Familia de conejos

 **-** Morsa

 **-** Carpintero

-Tod

-Toby

-Jeb

-Sr. Cerduno

-Toby Tortugo

\- Marian

-Lady Cluck

-Bellwether

 **NOTTINGHAM**

 **-** Príncipe Juan

 **-** Sir Hiss

 **-** El Sheriff

 **-** Capitán Cocodrilo

 **-** Lelo

 **-** Tirolisto

 **-** Rinos

 **-** Elefantes

 **-** Buitres

 **-** Perros

 **-** Hipopótamos

 **-** Cocodrilos

 **MAFIA**

 **-** Shere Khan

 **-** Ricardo

 **-** Lotso

 **-** Banzai

 **-** Shenzy

 **-** Ed

 **-** Alameda Slim

 **-** Gill

 **-** Will

 **-** Bill

 **-** Sr. Weasley

 **-** Ajax

 **-** Rátigan

 **-** Fidget

 **-** Felicia

 **-** Rey Candy

 **-** Menta

 **-** Bagheraa

 **-** Hermano Zorro

 **-** Hermano Oso

 **-** Ratilda

 **-** Ratonio

 **-** Comadrejas

 **HOSPITAL**

 **-** Doctor Dawson

-Yesss

 **CHINA**

 **-** Chi Fu

-FaMulán

 **-** Fa Zhou

 **-** Fa Li

 **-** Abuela Fa

 **-** Li Shang

 **-** General Li

 **-** Ancestro Mayor

 **-** Ancestros

 **-** El Emperador

 **EJÉRCITO DE LOS HUNOS**

 **-** Shan Yu

 **BARRIO DE YUCA**

 **-** Chicha

 **-** Yupi

 **-** Tipo

 **-** Chaca

 **-** Rudy

 **FAMILIA BOREAL**

 **-** Aurora

 **-** Stéfano

 **-** Leah

 **-** Flora

 **-** Fauna

 **-** Primavera

 **FAMILIA CABALLERO**

-Felipe

-Humberto

 **CUERPO DE POLICÍA**

 **-** Febo

 **-** Woody

 **-** Jessie

 **-** Bogo

 **-** Sr. Patata

 **-** Jam

 **-** Simba

 **-** Kerchak

 **-** Mufasa

 **GRAN BOSQUE**

 **-** John Smith

" **LA ESTRELLA AZUL"**

 **-** Merlín

 **-** Mary Poppins

 **-** Arquímedes

 **-** Arturo

 **-** Gato Chesire

 **-** Mamá Odie

 **-** Yuyu

 **-** Mágica de Hechizo

 **-** Yokai

 **-** Lewis

 **-** Cedric

 **-** Manny la Mantis

-Gipsy la Mariposa

-Eglentine Price

-Willbur

-Violeta

-Elsa

-Oswaldo

-Hada Madrina

 **BARRENS**

-Kick Buttowski

 **OHANA**

-Lilo Pelekai

-Nanny Pelekai

-David Kawena

-Sr. Pelekai

-Sra. Pelekai

-Lucio

-Sr. Puagh

-Tweed

-Mertle Emmons

-Kapu

 **CÍA. INDIAS ORIENTALES**

-Cutler Beckett

-Ian Mercer

 **ACADEMIA ESTELAR**

-Amelia

-Hans

-Tadashi

-Arrow

-James Norrintong

-Murtog

-Mullroy

-Grooves

-Gillete

 **EJÉRCITO**

-Lyle Rourke

-Helga Sinclair

-Vinzenzo Santorinni "Vinny"

-Gaetan Molière "Mole"

-Gran Consejera

-Ichabod Crane

 _ **JOLLY ROGER**_

-James Garfio

-Smee

-Jukes

-Starkey

-Cecco

-Ba'Sour

-Ralph

-Vanellope

-Tic-Toc

 **PIRATAS**

-Barbanegra

-Nathaniel Flint

-Angélica

-"El Español"

-Jack Sparrow

 **GLAMOUR**

-Lumière

-Din Don

-Sra. Potts

-Chip


	14. EL PASADO VERANO

**Los meses que he tardado en publicar este episodio se deben a que tenía las vacaciones de verano y nunca me llevó el ordenador, para desconectar. Pero escribí en el móvil "Reformatorio Shinsekai" que también os recomiendo encarecidamente a los fans de One Piece.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Bueno lo de Garfio se podía predecir, sí, pobre hombre siempre acaba comido por el cocodrilo. Me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando y espero que disfrutes también mucho con este capítulo ¡Un abrazo muy grande!**

 **La verdad es que este es un capítulo tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. Cuando acabe la segunda la subiré (obvio, por otra parte) ¡Disfrutad, y por fa, por fa, dejad un review!**

* * *

- _Y ahora, con ustedes, otra aventura de los chicos de "la Banda del Patio"_ -anunció la voz del presentador en off. La alegre melodía de presentación comenzó a sonar, y los protagonistas fueron desfilando a escena- _TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen…_ -leyó la voz. El chico y las dos chicas aparecieron sonriendo y saludando al público, que los aplaudía- _Gus, Micke yyyyyy ¡Alí!_ -con el último nombre el público prorrumpió en una ovación, y Aladdín entró dando saltos y elevando sus brazos. "Sonríe como si fuese el mejor día de tu vida"-recordó las palabras de Billy.

-Les encanta…-observó Jim girando la silla de su escritorio para observarlo en la pantalla del televisor. Lo había instalado en el cuarto para que Ariel pudiera entretenerse y no le molestara.

-¿A ti no?-preguntó ella, agazapada en el suelo y con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

-Joder…-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, molesto. Volvió a centrarse en la pantalla. Aladdín llevaba siendo el protagonista del sketch de "la Banda del Patio" durante las últimas tres semanas. Habían sido tres semanas muy largas…

Desde el momento en que habían salido del piso de Gantz y cada uno había puesto rumbo a su casa, parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera había sido un mes. Jim, Ariel, Aladdín, Billy, Lilo, Merlín, Rourke y Helga habían retomado sus vidas, cada uno en su dirección, pero todos, a excepción de la niña, habían estado temiéndose regresar al lugar donde se encontraba aquella maldita esfera otra vez. El sábado posterior a los trágicos eventos ocurridos en la noche del viernes, tres personas habían regresado al lugar donde se encontraba la esfera de Gantz; la primera fue Aladdín e iba siguiendo a la segunda, Merlín, de la que sin embargo no consiguió sacar nada en claro. Merlín forcejeó con la cerradura de la puerta intentando acceder al piso, sin éxito. Llamó a la portera del edificio, que le explicó que el piso llevaba cerrado años y que nunca había hecho preguntas al dueño, y finalmente se marchó. Aladdín también quiso probar suerte con la puerta, pero no llevaba encima su llave especial que le había proporcionado Jumbaa, así que no tampoco consiguió nada. Al final se fue detrás de Merlín, sin éxito alguno. El tercer visitante fue el general Rourke, que también probó suerte forzando la cerradura y llamó a la portera, pero no consiguió nada tampoco. Rourke observó la puerta un rato más. Supuso que, al igual que les había sido imposible salir cuando habían estado allí encerrados, ahora debía de serlo el entrar. Dándose por vencido, regreso al pequeño hotel donde se había establecido con Helga. Debía llevar a cabo su plan para limpiar su nombre y recobrar su puesto en el ejército, en lo que era fundamental que ella no sospechase nada.

Pero dejando un lado el plan de Rourke que veremos más adelante y volviendo a Jim, las cosas se habían desarrollado de un modo sorprendente desde su regreso. Después de dejar a Lilo en su casa, había regresado en el endobús con Ariel a la suya, sin mediar una palabra. La joven, encogida en su asiento, observaba su reflejo en el cristal, y parecía pensativa. A Jim le molestó, no por nada más que porque le recordaba a sí mismo. En cuántas ocasiones habría hecho eso mismo observando atormentado su rostro en la ventana del endobús.

-"Nanny no ha cambiado nada-pensó el chico, apoyando su cabeza contra el incómodo respaldo de su asiento. Desde luego, seguía estando buena. Pero físicamente estaba mejor conservada que su madre. También es que era un poco más joven-pero no lo recuerda…."

Tal y como Jim había supuesto, la hermana de Lilo no recordaba nada acerca de la muerte de la niña, y lo que era más sorprendente, tampoco sobre su enfermedad. De hecho, Lilo le contó que todos los síntomas de su malestar parecían haber desaparecido. Ya no tosía, ni le dolían los riñones ni la cabeza. El maligno tumor había remitido en su totalidad.

-Lilo…-Nanny observó a su hermana, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Era como si estuviese muy feliz de verla, pero no supiese por qué-Lilo… ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Estoo… se había perdido-Jim se rascó la nuca, incómodo-me la encontré de casualidad.

-¿Jim?-Nanny parpadeó perpleja-¿qué haces aquí? ¿tu madre lo sabe?

Jim tragó saliva, intentando pensar una excusa. Nanny le incomodaba, no solo porque le ponía cantidad, sino también porque al igual que Sarah le conocía desde niño, había llegado a ducharlo y dormirse con él al lado. A Jim le ardieron las mejillas al recordar una tarde que Nanny había pasado jugando con él mientras Sarah preparaba la cena y él se había acomodado en los gruesos muslos de la chica y le había dicho "de mayor, me casaré contigo". Nanny se había reído mucho, y le había dado un cálido beso en la nariz. Con su corta edad, fue de las primeras veces que Jim se había sentido excitado… y había sido un sentimiento difícil de olvidar.

-No…. Yo… estaba dando un paseo…-miró a Ariel, que le devolvió la mirada impertérrita. "Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal ahora mismo"-pensó el chico, molesto. Pero acababa de volver vivo del infierno de un barco en llamas, y de perder a la mujer que más había amado. Lo que Nanny pensase ahora mismo le importaba bien poco-bueno… hasta luego…

-Pero…-Nanny seguía sin entender nada. Parecía realmente confusa, y no era para menos. Jim también intentaba encajar como era posible que no recordase nada sobre la muerte de su hermana o la enfermedad que había atravesado.

-¡Espera Jim!-Lilo corrió hacia él y lanzándose a su cuello le dio un fuerte abrazo. El chico se quedó unos instantes paralizado. "Vale…-pensó, incómodo-esto ya sobra…". Pero la verdad era que le estaba gustando. Se había encariñado mucho con la niña, con la que se entendía muy bien. A Jim le daban bastante igual los niños, y más aún las niñas, pero no podía negar que Lilo le había alcanzado en el corazón. Y joder, se alegraba tanto de verla con vida…

-Bueno…-Jim se dio cuenta de que Ariel y Nanny le miraban, e intentó quitarse a la niña de encima, aunque Lilo seguía apretada-bueno ya Lilo… guay.

-No entiendo…-Nanny seguía aturdida. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Por qué su hermana abrazaba así al chico? Ni que la hubiese salvado la vida… ¿o sí?-¿pero qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Nanny…-la voz de David sonaba ronca. Cuando el chico se asomó por detrás de ella, aún adormecido y en ropa interior, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo entendió, pareció cobrar vida en unos segundos-¡Lilo!-exclamó, preocupado-¿qué ha pasado?

-Eeeeeh…-Jim estaba en blanco. Le dolía la cabeza y quería irse a casa. Ya no tenía las lesiones que había adquirido durante el combate contra el Capitán Garfio, pero aun así se sentía hecho polvo.

-Me escapé-la mentira de Lilo sorprendió a Jim y a Ariel, que le miraron pasmados. La niña se volvió hacia ellos y les dirigió una sonrisa traviesa-lo siento Nanny… quería vivir aventuras… como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?-repitió Nanny, atónita. David rió, aunque ante la mirada de su novia lo disimuló con una tosecilla.

-Sí, eso he dicho-Lilo la miró con impaciencia-¿lo siento vale? No volverá a ocurrir…

-Lilo, no te entiendo-Nanny negó con la cabeza. Luego miró a Ariel y a Jim, que con las manos detrás de la espalda sonreían con inocencia-yo… bueno, gracias por traérmela... espero que no diese muchos problemas.

-Que va-dijo Jim, sin poder evitar sonreír. Nanny pareció recordar quien era, y le observó con fijeza.

-Jim…-dijo, aún alucinada-Sarah debe de estar muy preocupada…

-Tranquila, ya está acostumbrada-replicó el muchacho sin alterarse. "Si te contase…"-pensó-y ya voy a volver…

-Ya…-Nanny asintió lentamente. Parecía un poco atontada por todo aquello que había ocurrido. Eso y que eran las cinco de la madrugada.

-¿Queréis pasar?-intervino David, tomando el relevo de Nanny-os puedo preparar algo… por cierto yo soy David, encantado.

-Jim-respondió el chico, estrechándole la mano-no hace falta, nos vamos ya…

-¿Seguro?-Nanny se acercó a Jim y le miró fijamente. Habían pasado ya años desde la última vez que se habían visto. De hecho, la última vez que se vieron, Jim le había contado a Nanny que ingresaba en la Academia Estelar. Uno de los motivos por los que había evitado volver a verla cuando ella quedaba con su madre era precisamente ese. No quería tener que contarle como había mandado todo a la mierda-cuanto has crecido…-observó Nanny asintiendo lentamente.

-Eso no es muy original-comentó Lilo detrás suyo. Nanny la asesinó con la mirada.

-Pues esto… si no os importa…-Jim se golpeó la pierna levemente con su puño. Era un gesto que solía hacer cuando no sabía que decir-nos vamos ya… ¿eh?

-Sí-Nanny asintió lentamente-sí, vale. Muchas gracias Jim. Dile a Sarah que ya la llamaré.

-Sí, vale…-Jim miró a Nanny una última vez. Por un momento, tuvo el extraño arrebato de lanzarse hacia ella, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que la echaba de menos, que pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado se acordaba de ella, y que lamentaba muchísimo todo el dolor que le había causado. La muerte del doctor Dawson, y la muerte de Lilo. Pero no lo hizo, claro. De lo último además ella ya no podía acordarse-adiós…

-Adiós…-se despidió Ariel también. Lilo la extendió la mano, tocándola un momento. La pelirroja sonrió levemente, y luego se marchó.

-Lilo… ¿les has conocido hoy?-le preguntó Nanny a su hermana, una vez ellos hubieron cogido el ascensor para bajar.

La niña parpadeó, con su habitual cara de póker.

-Sí-mintió. Nanny arqueó una ceja con desconfianza, pero terminó por ceder. David ya había entrado dentro, se había puesto un polo por encima de la camiseta interior, y se preparaba un sándwich.

-Mejor que os vayáis a dormir-dijo, sacando la lechuga de la nevera-hoy tengo una sorpresa especial preparada…

-¿Ah sí?-Nanny sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. David la guiñó el ojo, provocador.

Fue entonces cuando Lilo se dio cuenta de que todo se había arreglado. De que todo acababa de volver a la normalidad. David estaba allí, Nanny estaba allí, volvían a vivir juntos, y ella estaba bien. Nanny ya no tenía por qué llorar, ni nada de lo que preocuparse. David ya no tendría que buscar más médicos…

-¡Lilo!-Nanny casi se cae cuando su hermana se le agarró a la pierna, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho Nanny-dijo la niña, aplastando su cabeza contra la pierna de ella.

-Vaya…-David sonrió con ternura, mientras ellas se fundían en un abrazo.

* * *

Jim tuvo que cumplir su promesa, aunque tampoco lamentó hacerlo. El dolor por la pérdida de Amelia le estaba ahogando, y en aquellos instantes lo único que deseaba era desaparecer. Pero no morir. Eso sabía que no, desde luego.

-Aquí tienes…-dijo, echando el colchón de repuesto en el suelo-ya puedes dormir…

-Gracias-Ariel le miró fijamente. Otras veces él había dormido en el del suelo, y ella en la cama grande. Pero esta vez Jim no estaba para cortesías. Menos si ni siquiera esperaba un polvo a cambio.

La pelirroja le siguió con la mirada mientras Jim echaba a un lado sus zapatos y los pantalones. Luego se tumbó en la cama y le dio la espalda. Por un momento, ella estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero finalmente le pudo el orgullo, y no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches-la chica se tapó como pudo con las mantas que Jim le había pasado, y cerrando los ojos deseó que el sueño la alcanzara cuanto antes. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pero por una vez había algo que tenía claro que no deseaba: no deseaba ir a ninguna otra parte. Menos aquel cuarto, el resto del mundo le parecía un lugar hostil y amenazante.

* * *

Como ya se dijo antes, cada uno de los ocho supervivientes a la maldición de Gantz se habían estado temiendo que el viernes de la semana siguiente, como había pasado la vez anterior, la esfera volviese a llamarlos. Pero eso no ocurrió. Y por fortuna tampoco ocurrió a la semana siguiente.

Tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su penoso apartamento, Aladdín observó a Abú roncar, y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado, dio una honda calada a su canuto. Normalmente uno hubiera bastado para colocarle. Era la tercera noche desde la vuelta de su aventura en el mar, y las cosas parecían pasar muy lento, pero a la vez deprisa. Cada segundo se le hacía inagotable, pero los acontecimientos se sucedían muy rápido.

- _And I just wanna fuck you hard…_ -el éxito de Billy sonaba en su reproductor de música. Aladdín cerró sus enrojecidos ojos y cantó la canción en voz baja, con la voz rasgada.

No habían conseguido nada siguiendo al viejo, más que averiguar que vivía en un gran piso en la zona blanca y que recelaba lo mismo que ellos de Gantz. Pero por lo demás, nada sospechoso. Merlín parecía saber lo mismo que ellos sobre la esfera, o menos. Aun así Aladdín seguía sospechando. Algo no funcionaba con el anciano, estaba claro. Él estaba tan metido en el asunto como el putrefacto cadáver del supuesto doctor Finkelstein que estaba dentro de la bola.

-Mierda…-tenía el piso hecho un asco. Aladdín dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, y luego se metió la mano en el pantalón. Necesitaba descargar tensión. Y llevaba mucho tiempo sin Yasmín, demasiado. Yasmín… ¿dónde estaría la chica? Recordó lo ocurrido la noche después de seguir al anciano.

-No te preocupes, colega, la encontraremos… ¡a fin de cuentas ahora eres famoso!-Billy le dio una palmada en la espalda, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, satisfecho. Aladdín, todavía de pie, le había mirado sin comprender.

-¿Qué dices Billy?-preguntó el moreno, mirando las pequeñas caras del Cobra que había estampadas en el edredón de la cama.

-Mira tío-Billy encendió su televisor de setenta y siete pulgadas, y pulsando un botón accedió a la red. Las críticas del último programa del Genio aparecían una a una en columna, con las respectivas estrellas que le daban-"uno de los aspectos más positivos a remarcar-leyó Billy imitando el tono profesional del crítico-ha sido la elección de un nuevo integrante para los chicos de "la Banda del Patio", un muchacho árabe con potencial cómico"

-¿Potencial cómico?-Aladdín se tiró en la cama al lado de Billy, riendo-solo me eligieron porque me camelé a la Celia.

-Puede ser-Billy se encogió de hombros-pero el aspecto es una parte innegablemente importante para las estrellas. ¡Y a ti te funciona! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Aladdín lo entendía, pero no le gustaba un pelo.

-Vale, esta genial…-concedió.

-Y te llevas mil trescientos pavos-apostilló Billy, inclinándose a su lado como un perrito.

-Sí, también-admitió Aladdín-pero yo tengo que encontrar a Yasmín, y no puedo perder más tiempo con esto. Es una gilipollez.

-¿Una gilipollez? ¡Una gilipollez! ¡Tío!-Billy gateó hasta su lado y le agarró de los hombros, fingiendo indignarse-piensa una cosa, colegaincredulino, si yo no me hubiera metido en esta "gilipollez", ¿nadaría ahora en oro?

-Tú no haces eso…-masculló Aladdín.

-¡NO!-Billy se puso de pie sobre el colchón de su cama de agua. Parecía que iba a declinar-¡ahora sería un pobre pringado, como tú!

-Vaya, gracias-respondió el chico, rascándose su cabello azabache.

-¡La fama y la fortuna son para los que la buscan, hermano!-dijo Billy dando un salto y aterrizando sentado de nuevo en la cama, lo que hizo que el colchón relleno de líquido vibrase y Aladdín se desplazara-¡tienes una oportunidad muy grande de hacer mucho dinero! ¡Puede que cuando acabes, te puedas comprar a tu Yasmín, y a unas cuantas más!

-Suena demasiado bien para ser verdad-replicó Aladdín. Abú, que había pasado las últimas horas muy preocupado buscándolo, se acomodó a su lado.

-Pero las mejores cosas en la vida son así. Por eso son las mejores-le aclaró Billy, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él-¿qué me dices, colegafrón?

-Psssst… eres muy convincente-Aladdín dejó que Billy se tumbase a su lado, y cerró los ojos-de acuerdo, acepto. Pero paso de más líos.

-Jo, jo, colega, una vez se empieza no se puede parar-Billy se revolvió al lado de Aladdín, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-¿llamo a Lawrence para que nos traiga unas copas y llamamos a unas pibitas?

-No-Aladdín no podía negar que le apetecía, pero su novia era Yasmín, y no iba a hacerle algo así. Mientras Billy continuaba su cháchara interminable, derivando como siempre en sí mismo, Aladdín intentó entender a donde podía haber ido a parar su princesa. Echaba de menos su cuerpo, su largo cabello, aquellos carnosos labios de miel que siempre le hacían querer más. Se preguntó si Yasmín pensaba en él ahora. Si es que podía pensar. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía haberle ocurrido. "No pienses eso-se dijo a sí mismo, preocupado-si le hubiese pasado algo, lo sabrías". ¿Lo sabría? "Al menos la habrías visto en Gantz…"¿Lo habría hecho?

-Voy a esnifar unas rayas, y estoy enseguida-Billy se alejó de la cama, pero Aladdín le sujetó.

-¡Ehehehehe!-exclamó, tirando se su brazo-me parece que de esto ya habíamos hablado.

-Colega, necesito descargarme. Y si no hay pibas, no veo otra forma-se excusó Billy, como un niño impaciente. Aladdín vaciló unos segundos. Mientras no intentara tener sexo con él de nuevo…

-Billy, así no vamos a hacer nada. Drogarse está guay, pero si puedes controlarlo-se sentó a su lado, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-La gracia de drogarse es que no puedes controlarlo-replicó Billy, irónico-aunque exista la ilusión de que el que se la sujeta eres tú.

-Bueno, como tú digas, pero quédate aquí anda-Aladdín vio que al lado de la telemonstruo de Billy había unos videojuegos-siempre podemos echar una partidita del Epic…

-Te machacaría-Billy cedió de mala gana. Aladdín fue a enchufar los mandos mientras el cantante se dejaba caer en la cama otra vez, vencido-pero de todas formas pediré esas copas…

-Eso me vale-Aladdín rebuscó entre los cables conectores. Estaba muy cansado, pero tampoco le apetecía dormirse. Pero si seguía pensando en Yasmín, terminaría por cometer alguna locura como la última vez.

-A esa mierda solía jugar con Spencer-Billy observó las fotos que había en su mesilla de oro. En todas aparecía él. En una estaba con Gepetto, en otra con su hermana Teddy y en la última con Spencer. Spence. Su primo no se había ido de su mente ni siquiera cuando había estado en serio peligro en el barco de Garfio. Necesitaba volver con él, arreglar las cosas. No sabía vivir sin él-puto Spence…

Aladdín notó el cambio en el tono de Billy, y le miró de reojo. A su ídolo le había vuelto a dar uno de sus bajones depresivos. No tenía ninguna gana de aguantarlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía al fin y al cabo.

-¿Hablaste con él, no?-preguntó, dejando los mandos a un lado.

-Sí, pero está con Mallory, y esta vez va en serio-el rebelde cabello negro de Billy cayó por su pálido rostro en tiras, mientras los ojerosos ojos del cantante recorrían la foto de él con Spencer, sonriendo y haciendo el chorras con unas gafas de sol.

-¿Es su novia?-quiso saber Aladdín, mirando también las fotos.

-Sí, te gustaría. Está buena, aunque nunca me la he follado-explicó el cantante como si eso fuese lo más normal. Aladdín se encogió de hombros. Pero ese comentario le dio una idea.

-Billy, creo que el problema es que quieres a Spencer, pero más como posesión que como persona-dijo el chico. El Cobra le miró, derrotado.

-No es cierto-intentó excusarse-yo… yo quiero verle feliz… él me importa más que el resto…

-Pero a lo mejor solo quieres que sea feliz en el modo que a ti te gusta-Aladdín se sintió idiota diciendo aquello. Los tíos como él no decían esas cosas. Odiaba tener que ser el puto psicólogo de Billy. Sin embargo sabía que había verdad en sus palabras. De algún modo Yasmín también estaba en ellas-a lo mejor… a lo mejor Spencer sería feliz… de un modo que no te gusta a ti.

Billy observó a Aladdín durante un largo rato en silencio. El chico terminó por desviar la mirada, incómodo. Cuando el rockero volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz muy ronca. Sus labios se habían secado.

-No quiero que se vaya. Le necesito. Si no, nada de esto tendrá sentido.

Aladdín asintió lentamente. Se sentía muy cansado.

-Pues díselo Billy-dijo, sin más ródeos-díselo claro, porque si no se largará.

-Eres todo un consejero amoroso, colegacupido-musitó Billy.

-Funcionará igual siempre ¿no?-Aladdín reprimió un bostezo-Billy tío, hoy casi nos matan. Creo que ha sido la noche más loca de mi vida. No quiero dormir, pero estoy hecho mierda.

-Sí, yo también-Billy sacó unas pastillas de su mesilla. Aladdín arqueó una ceja, incapaz de creerlo-somníferos-explicó él-son inofensivos.

-Pfff-Aladdín aceptó y se tomó dos. El efecto tardó un poco en llegar, pero al rato se quedó dormido como un tronco. A su lado, Billy tardó un poco más. Solía tomarse hasta seis de aquellos calmantes, aunque la dosis recomendada era de dos, porque con su hiperactividad y toda la presión que llevaba sintiendo desde su ascenso a la fama con trece años le resultaba muy difícil pegar ojo.

Billy abrió las ventanas y se quitó la camisa, dejando que el frío aire de Suburbia a través de su balcón le penetrase por los poros congelándole el sudor. Aladdín gruñó un poco a su lado, pero no se despertó.

Spencer se marcharía con Mallory, se casarían y ya no podría volver a verlo. Ahora lamentaba todos los malos tratos a los que le había sometido desde hacía tantos años. ¿Pero qué podía decir en su defensa? Solo eran críos.

Unos pobres e idiotas críos...

 _Un chico de quince años, soñador y optimista, preparaba a los protagonistas de su nueva película: un dragón verde de pelo morado y una extraña criatura azul con muchas patas. Mientras, con unas enormes gafas de culo de botella, preparaba milímetro a milímetro la escena, apretó con su trasero la radio, en la que había puesto un CD con su canción favorita._

 _So come on, so come on, get it on_ _  
_ _Don't know what you're waiting for_ _  
_ _Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey_ _  
_ _So come on_ _  
_ _See the light on your face_ _  
_ _Let it shine_ _  
_ _Just let it shine_ _  
_ _Let it shine_

 _Spencer Wright, un divertido y despreocupado quinceañero por aquel entonces, estaba a punto de filmar la última escena de su nueva y esperadísima película, "La venganza de la araña-mono azul". Bueno, esperadísima para él. Las visualizaciones de sus vídeos en el Tube oscilaban normalmente entre las cincuenta y cien, dependiendo de lo mucho que se esforzase en publicitarse, y cuantos de sus compañeros de escuela quisieran reírse de él._

 _-Vaya…-Spencer observó con fastidio como el brazo izquierdo de la araña-mono azul se desprendía, por quinta vez en el rodaje. Suspirando, fue a por el pegamento de cola. Tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Se había comprometido a subir el vídeo antes del anochecer. Bueno, nadie iba a quejarse si no lo hacía, pero era más bien un reto personal._

 _Rebuscó en la caja de herramientas, extrañado de no encontrarlo. ¿Dónde habría dejado ahora el pegamento? La respuesta sin embargo le vino en unos segundos._

 _-¡Jessica!-Spencer salió del garaje furioso disparado como un rayo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, que aporreó con fuerza-¡JESSICA, ÁBREME AHORA MISMO!_

 _-¿Qué pasa Spencer?-la voz de Jessica, la desafiante hermana menor de doce años de Spencer resonó desde el otro lado-¡No hagas ruido!_

 _-¡Jessica, el pegamento!-Spencer le dio una patada a la puerta, cabreado-¡devuélvemelo ahora mismo!_

 _-¿Cómo dices?-la voz de Jessica sonó indignada desde el otro lado, aunque también burlona-¡eres un maleducado Spencer! ¡No pienso devolvértelo hasta que te disculpes!_

 _-¡Jessica, maldita sea!-Spencer quiso lanzarse contra la puerta, pero recordó que era la hora de la siesta para sus padres, y probablemente se metería en un lío. Conteniendo la rabia, probó el camino de la amabilidad-Jessica, lo siento mucho. Te agradecería que me devolvieras el pegamento, lo necesito._

 _-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-la niña dilató la "m" lo máximo que pudo, mientras Spencer desde el otro lado profería contra ellas insultos que jamás se atrevería a decir en voz alta-no, no me vale. Otro día, Spencerfriki._

" _Vaya basura de mote"-pensó Spencer, pero no dijo nada-"bueno, supongo que los buenos directores lidian con muchos problemas durante la producción". Y luchar contra su molesta hermana era una batalla perdida._

 _-Está bien Jessica, tú ganas-dijo el chico, desganado-que te sirva para algo._

 _Se dispuso a marcharse, cuando algo le detuvo._

 _-"Araña-mono: Ahora lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino-leyó la niña en voz alta con malicia-Elliot el dragón: mi fuego extinguirá tu llama" ¿"Mi fuego extinguirá tu llama"? ¿Esto es en serio?_

 _Aquello era más de lo que Spencer podía soportar. Necesitaba el guión. ¡Y además no había derecho a aquello!_

 _-¡Jessica, abre la puerta ahora mismo! ¡Dame el guión, por favor! ¡Esto no es justo!-protestó Spencer, furioso._

 _-¡Ja!-le vaciló ella, agresiva-esto es por conseguir que mamá me echase la bronca en la mesa._

 _Spencer parpadeó sorprendido._

 _-Pero… ¡pero eso fue el viernes pasado!-protestó, furioso. No podía creerlo. ¿Tan ruin y rencorosa podía llegar a ser?-¡Jessica, por favor, dame el guión y déjame en paz!_

 _-Más que dártelo, lo que voy a hacer es reescribirlo-la voz de su hermana se tornó ahora sedosa, pero Spencer podía notar la maldad de la que iba cargada-deberías agradecérmelo, porque cualquier cosa es mejor que esta caca._

 _-¡NO!-Spencer decidió que era hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Descartó el ir a descartar a sus padres. Sabía que ellos no lo entenderían, y probablemente se pusieran de parte de su hermana. Tendría que solucionarlo por su cuenta. "Está bien…-pensó el chico, cabreado-¿quieres guerra?"._

 _Con sigilo, salió al jardín trasero, llevando la escalera portátil de la cocina. La casa de los Wright se encontraba en el límite de las fronteras de Suburbia, en una de las zonas más pobres y despobladas de todas, llamada The Hills. La pobreza por fortuna para él no incluía a su familia: su padre era funcionario, y ganaba un sueldo más que aceptable. Sin embargo, el puesto seguro significaba quedarse en aquel desértico lugar, y aunque para Spencer no había queja, sabía que sus padres se sentían atrapados allí._

 _La gente de The Hills no era precisamente lo mejor que había en Suburbia. Para orientar al tipo de personas de las que se trataba, habría que señalar el dato estadístico de que la población analfabeta en aquel barrio era del noventa por ciento. Curiosamente, Spencer se llevaba bastante mejor con los granjeros y pastores más humildes e ignorantes que con la gente de su escuela, la única "de ricos" en la zona. Los compañeros de Spencer se reían de sus películas ridiculizándolas como su hermana y publicando los comentarios más ofensivos e hirientes que podían. Las cosas para Spencer no eran nada fáciles, aunque tenía sus amigos, que se autodenominaban "el club de los Observadores de Fenómenos Paranormales (se puede hacer una idea de a que "estamento" social del instituto pertenecía Spencer), y también los compañeros del equipo de baloncesto, que eran más mayores que él y le cubrían las espaldas con los matones. En clase de Spencer estaba Pepper, una chica muy extraña por la que él se sentía muy atraído, y de la que sabía que era algo mutuo. Sin embargo él jamás se lo confesaría. Era muy reservado con esas cosas._

 _-Pringao-se había burlado de él Kleet, la insoportable estrella de fútbol con el que llevaba en la misma clase los últimos tres años-es verdad que todos los del cine son maricas, me parece._

 _-Déjale en paz Kleet, no te ha hecho nada-le defendió uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto. El matón arrugó la frente, cabreado._

 _-¿Se la chupas a todo el equipo para que te defiendan Wright?-le espetó, y sus colegas rieron._

 _-¿Y tu madre te la chupa a ti cada vez que pierdes un partido y vuelves a casa llorando?-le espetó otro jugador del equipo de baloncesto. Kleet enrojeció de ira. Le hubiera gustado lanzarse encima de aquel hijo de puta y partirle los dientes, pero ellos eran más altos, y podían tener la misma mala hostia que él. Así que se desquitaba con Spencer cuando ellos no estaban para defenderlo. Y había momentos en que no estaban para ello._

 _Lo que fue una revelación para todos en el curso fue el momento en el que Paula, una chica "popular" muy cotilla del curso de Spencer, corrió a saludarle un día recién llegado al colegio y le preguntó si podía presentarle "a su primo famoso"._

 _-¿Eing?-Spencer, que se había pasado la noche anterior escribiendo el guión de su nueva peli, la miró atontado._

 _-¡Billy Joe Cobra!-Paula casi le reventó los tímpanos con su chillido-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Soy su mayor fan, y su futura esposa!_

 _Las "chulitas", compañeras de Paula no iban a quedarse atrás, y tampoco todos los curiosos del curso que escucharon la conversación intencionadamente voceada por ella, y pronto a Spencer lo rodeaba el mayor tumulto de personas que había visto en su vida._

 _-¡Yo también soy guitarrista! ¿Me podrías presentar a Billy? ¡Le interesaría!_

 _-¡Yo seré la esposa de Billy Spencer! ¡Nos veremos en las cenas de Navidad!_

 _-¿Perdona? Seré yo, puta._

 _-¡Spencer! ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de Billy?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Y a mí entradas para su próximo concierto!_

 _-¡Entradas de primera clase!_

 _-¡Spencer, cuñado!_

 _-Tíos, de verdad-Spencer intentó hacerse oír por encima de las voces de sus entusiasmados compañeros, sin éxito-¡Ni siquiera conozco a Billy Joe Cobra!_

 _-¡Spence tío, lo del talento es de familia entonces!-era Jonah, el chico más popular del instituto, y que a Spencer siempre le había atraído. El comentario hizo que las excusas murieran en la boca del chico antes de que pudiese pronunciarlas._

 _-¿Saldrá en alguna de tus películas Spencer?-esa era Pepper, muy emocionada._

 _-Pues… puespuespues…-Spencer tragó saliva. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos y la presión le hicieron hacerlo-bueno, a lo mejor…_

 _-¿En serio?¡IIIIIIIIIH!-chilló Paula, descontrolada-¡TIENES QUE LLEVARNOS A CONOCERLE!_

 _-Joder Spence-exclamó Jonah-¡sería la hostia!_

 _Todos miraban al chico expectantes. Spencer no sabía dónde meterse, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado con su atención._

 _-Bueno chicos, es que… a ver…-se rascó el cabello, indeciso. No pudo evitar decirlo-Billy está muy ocupado ahora mismo con su siguiente álbum, y no creo que pueda pasarse…_

 _-¿Otro? Si acaba de sacar su último…-le cortó Paula. Spencer creyó que le iba a descubrir, pero en lugar de eso volvió a chillar como una histérica-¡IIIIIIIIIIH! ¡OTROOOOOOO!_

 _-Sí… eso…-el chico se encogió en la pared donde le tenían acorralado, intentando improvisar para tranquilizar a su ávido público-pero cuando acabe quizás se lo podía comentar… no lo sé…_

 _-¡Por fa!-Paula se agarró del brazo de Spencer con ternura, y al chico se le subieron los colores._

 _-Sí, se lo diré…-siguió con su mentira-de todas formas, me ha dejado usar alguno de sus últimos temas en mi última película…_

 _-¿En serio?-exclamó Jonah- ¡Que guay!_

 _-¿Ya está subida?-quiso saber Pepper, que era prácticamente la única seguidora verdadera de los trabajos de Spencer._

 _-No, todavía no, pero la subiré esta noche-Spencer notó como se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en su propia mentira, pero no le importaba. Era la primera vez que sus compañeros se interesaban en sus películas. Mejor dicho, era la primera vez que sus compañeros se interesaban en él-si queréis podéis subscribiros y…_

 _-¡Pero si está claro!-Kleet les interrumpió, eructando con fuerza mientras se terminaba su refresco de la máquina expendedora-es un farol tías. Solo quiere que veáis su cine de mierda para tener más visitas que las de sus padres._

" _No es un cerebro de zombi, después de todo"-pensó Spencer, nervioso._

 _-¡KLEET!-Paula se encaró con él, furiosa-solo un bruto como tú se metería con Spencer. ¡Déjalo en paz!_

 _Kleet se quedó a cuadros, mientras Paula se volvía hacia Spencer y le cogía del brazo, apartándolo del tumulto._

 _-¿Y cómo es Billy, Spencer? Me refiero en el trato privado…-preguntó con tono sedoso._

 _El chico notaba el cerco cada vez más ajustado en torno a él. Pero ahora no iba a echarse atrás._

 _-Bueno Billy… estooo…-Spencer trató de recordar lo que sabía de la estrella, que no era mucho-la verdad es que es un tío complicado… ya sabes… no es mala persona, pero le cuesta controlarse…_

 _-Aaaaaaah…-Paula gimió extasiada ante el vacuo comentario de Spencer, como si él la hubiera rebelado un íntimo secreto de Billy. Se acercó al chico, pestañeando seductora-tienes que presentármelo, Spencer…_

 _-Je, je… cuando venga de visita se lo comentaré… ahora ya sabes que no puedo molestarle…-los compañeros de Spencer prorrumpieron en murmullos de admiración ante aquel comentario, mientras el chico sonreía satisfecho. Nunca antes se había sentido así de… popular. Y la cosa solo había ido a mejor. En los días siguientes, el nombre de Spencer Wright había pasado de boca en boca por el instituto, y personas como Jonah y Paula, que hasta entonces se habían mostrado indiferentes o despectivas hacia él le ofrecían sentarse a su lado en la cafetería y hablaban con él con cualquier excusa._

" _Son unos interesados-pensó Spencer-la gente es increíblemente falsa". Pero no le molestaba. Billy era primo suyo, era cierto, pero él no le había visto en su vida, y no esperaba ni quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera le gustaba su música. Aun así, si sacaba partido a su fama para popularizar sus películas y sacar un beneficio, por él estaba bien._

 _-Mamá… ¿Billy era hijo de tu hermana, no?-preguntó Spencer un día, ojeando una revista de comics en el sofá de su casa._

 _-¿Billy quién?-preguntó ella, que estaba recolocando los jarrones de la estantería grande. La señora Wright tenía una obsesión casi psicótica con el orden de la casa, y cambiaba su estética casi una vez al mes. A Spencer lo que más le preocupaba es que nadie más lo encontrase preocupante._

 _-Billy Joe. Billy Joe Cobra-aclaró el chico. Su madre lo sabía perfectamente, pero por algún motivo se hacía la loca-el cantante… ese…._

 _-Ah, Billy Joe, ya-Jane Wright asintió mientras sacaba las rosas de plástico del jarrón y las cambiaba por unos claveles de plástico-sí, es el hijo de Amy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-No, por nada-fue Spencer quien se hizo el loco esa vez-quiero decir, es que… me llama la atención… tener un primo famoso…._

 _Jane apretó los labios y sus cejas se inclinaron, con cierta lástima._

 _-Sí, es muy famoso. Algún día podríamos vernos, en reunión de familia. Yo era su tía favorita…_

" _Eras su única tía"-pensó Spencer. Había investigado un poco sobre Billy, para poder mentir mejor en el cole si alguien intentaba asediarlo nuevamente, como Paula. Cuanto más descubría, menos le gustaba. Billy era un auténtico capullo, al menos en lo personal: había tenido muchísimas amantes, y había estado prometido una vez, pero plantó a la novia en el altar. También se decía que había probado todas las drogas habidas y por haber, que se había pegado a puñetazo limpio con el famoso actor Naveen Lloyd en el estreno de su última película tras acostarse con su madre, y que se gastaba más de diez millones de mickeys en su bodega personal de vinos y alcohol. "Menudo personaje"-había pensado Spencer mientras pasaba otra página de la revista de cotilleos donde hablaban de Billy. A los trece años Gepetto, el famoso manager y creador del desafortunado Pinocho, le había descubierto y convertido en una súper-estrella. Billy, decía la revista, mantenía una buena relación con su familia, aunque a penas los veía debido a sus muchas ocupaciones y giras, pero les dedicaba todos sus conciertos. "Pues yo a este tío no le he visto en mi vida"-pensó Spencer tras leerlo. A sus padres si les conocía, y también a su prima Teddy, que era bastante más mayor que él, y ya se había casado. Los padres de Billy a Spencer no le habían gustado ni un pelo. Sobre todo su madre._

 _-Ya llamaré a Amy, si tanto interés tienes en conocerle…-comentó la madre de Spencer cambiando los adornos del aparador por decimoctava vez._

 _Spencer se dio cuenta entonces de que su madre mentía tanto sobre su buena relación con su familia como él mismo. Ni Billy Joe Cobra ni sus padres iban a acordarse de que ellos existían, ahora que eran ricos y famosos. Ni siquiera antes de serlo se habían llevado bien._

* * *

 _-Mpffff….-Spencer recordaba todas estas cosas acerca de Billy como cualquier otro pensamiento aleatorio hubiese podido tener, mientras sacaba las escaleras de mano del cobertizo, y se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación de ella. En su cuarto, su hermana tenía puesto el reggaetón a tope, y había cogido unas tijeras para recortar el elaborado guión de su hermano. Jessica no era mala, pensaba Spencer, al menos con los demás se portaba bien. Pero con él era una auténtica zorra._

 _Spencer trepó por las escaleras hasta la ventana de Jessica, y sacó la horquilla que llevaba en el bolsillo intentando que ella no le notase. Ya lo había tenido que hacer antes, por desgracia. Sigilosamente deslizó la horquilla por la fina línea que separaba las dos ventanas, y abrió el pestillo que las mantenía cerradas._

 _-¡Sí!-exclamó el chico._

 _-¿Spencer…?-Jessica se volvió hacia él, asustada._

 _-¡UAAAAAAAA!-Spencer se abalanzó sobre su hermana a la desesperada, intentando recuperar su guión y de paso el pegamento especial, pero Jessica no dudó en plantar cara. Rodaron por la alfombra mordiéndose y arañándose, mientras Jessica chillaba como una posesa._

 _Cabe decir que la hermana de Spencer llevaba apuntada a kárate desde los seis años, y debido a la pasión y el empeño que ponía en su entrenamiento, contaba con una superioridad frente a Spencer en combate: el desafortunado aspirante a cineasta reprimió un grito de dolor cuando Jessica le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, y luego se zafó de él rápida como una pantera._

 _-¡Jessica, el guión!-exigió Spencer, furioso._

 _-¡Ahora lo haré pedazos!-gritó su hermana, roja como un tomate-¡Gilipollas!_

 _-¡NO!-Spencer la agarró de las piernas para evitar que volcase su botella de agua sobre el guión. Jessica le pisó en la cara, pero Spencer no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Haría lo que hiciera falta, y si Jessica había entrenado cientos de horas, él había visto miles de películas de acción. Algo iba a poder sacar de eso._

 _-¡UAAAAA! ¡QUE ASCO!-Jessica intentó quitarse a Spencer de los pies, mientras el chico la lamía despiadadamente-¡PARA SPENCER! ¡QUE ASCOOOOO!_

 _-¡Mi guión, o habrá babas!-exigió él, sonriendo malvadamente. La técnica "alien" nunca fallaba._

 _-¡Ni hablar!-Jessica cogió su botella de agua y se la echó a Spencer por encima, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder de ninguna manera, y se agarró con las fuerza. Probó a hacerla cosquillas, pero eso no funcionó, porque Jessica apenas tenía-te clavaré las tijeras en los ojos, Spencer-amenazó Jessica, hablando como una posesa-te cortaré el pelo al cero._

 _-Y yo a ti la coleta-replicó él, sin soltar sus piernas-¡Vamos, mi guión….! ¡O romperé tu muñeca!_

 _Agarró a una Barbie que había tirada por el suelo, y se la mostró amenazante. Jessica sonrió con suficiencia._

 _-La iba a tirar. ¿Te crees que sigo teniendo dos años?_

 _Durante unos segundos se miraron. La épica batalla se avecinaba, y Spencer se acordó de esas pelis japonesas en las que los contrincantes se tiran media hora observándose antes de luchar. Entonces, cuando iban a proceder a zurrarse de nuevo, entró la señora Wright, despeinada y con pinta de loca._

 _-¡Mi siesta!-rugió, y ellos se separaron inmediatamente-¡No tenéis aprecio por nada! ¡Estáis castigados sin cenar! ¡CADA UNO A SU CUARTO!_

 _-Pero mamá, Jessica…-empezó Spencer._

 _-¡CADA UNO A SU CUARTO!-repitió la señora Wright, y Spencer, abatido, tuvo que salir, soportando la sonrisa triunfal de Jessica._

 _-Ya te lo devolveré-dijo la niña con voz suave. Spencer apretó los puños, furioso. ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? Más bien ¿por qué no le dejaba todo el mundo en paz? El solo quería hacer sus películas, y que las viese otra gente como él. Su familia y sus compañeros parecían estar siempre listos para amargarle y fastidiarle toda su ilusión._

 _-Ay….-Spencer bajó al garaje de nuevo vencido y desganado. Sin embargo, pensó, podría intentar pegarle el brazo a la araña-mono con otra cosa, y al menos terminar aquella escena. El guión lo tenía en la cabeza, más o menos. Pero se detuvo al llegar a la entrada-¿Papá, qué…?_

 _-Oh, hijo-Hugh Wright, el padre de Spencer y Jessica, y cabeza de la familia, ya estaba de nuevo utilizando la mesa del taller para sus reparaciones de bricolaje, que incluían una silla que se rompía cada vez que alguien se sentaba, una tumbona que no podía cerrarse y un váter cuya tapa se recalentaba cada vez que se tiraba de la cisterna-vienes justo a tiempo para ayudarme… pásame los alicates._

 _-Papá…-Spencer estaba ahora al borde del llanto. Todo el escenario que llevaba cuatro horas montando estaba ahora apilado de mala manera en el suelo, y los árboles y casas en miniatura se habían roto-papá, mis cosas…_

 _-Tranquilo hijo, no me molestan-Hugh se acercó a Spencer, apestándolo con su sudor. Cuando usaba el soplete, siempre acababa sudando como un cerdo-¿te salió bien la peli esa?_

 _Spencer miró su escenario destrozado, pálido y muy cansado de repente. Luego miró a su padre, que le dedicaba una ancha e inofensiva sonrisa. No era malo. Solo rematadamente estúpido._

 _-Bien papá…-dijo finalmente el chico, ya totalmente hundido-ha quedado muy chula…_

 _-¡Me alegro hijo! ¡Me parece muy divertido!-dijo, mientras cogía los alicates y volvía a su nueva y monstruosa creación, un microondas que parecía a punto de explotar-si lo piensas, nuestros hobbies son compatibles: ¡tú podrías grabarme mientras yo arreglo el micro!_

 _-Claro…-Spencer se sentó en un taburete y se dedicó a observar trabajar a su padre, mientras contenía sus lágrimas y cerraba los ojos, cansado. "Hobbies"-pensó, dolido. ¿Eso era lo que les parecía? O sería que era la verdad…_

 _Dos horas más tarde Hugh se fue a preparar la cena, mientras Spencer se quedaba en el garaje, recogiendo sus cosas. Una sombra apreció detrás de él. Era Jessica._

 _-Tu guión-dijo, con voz pétrea. Spencer lo cogió rápidamente, asustado de lo que podría encontrarse, pero para su sorpresa estaba intacto. Miró a Jessica, que se encogió de hombros._

 _-Eres un imbécil. Pero no estaba tan mal-dijo. Spencer asintió, y la sonrió agradecido._

 _-Perdóname Jessica. No debí colarme en tu cuarto-se disculpó con humildad. Su hermana arqueó una ceja, incapaz de creerlo._

 _-No te disculpes conmigo-odiaba a Spencer, porque su puñetera bondad la hacía sentirse increíblemente despreciable. Jessica reparó en las cosas de Spencer, tiradas por el suelo, y el terrible microondas arreglado por su padre-¿te ha vuelto a romper las cosas? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-se dobló de la risa. Spencer no se molestó. Siguió recogiendo lo suyo sin hacerla caso. Cuando Jessica se dio cuenta de que no caería en eso, dejó de reírse-bueno, te ayudo-se ofreció. Y juntos terminaron de recoger las cosas y subieron a cenar con sus padres._

 _Los meses pasaron, y ya se acercaba el final de curso. Spencer consiguió subir su película de la araña-mono, que aunque recibió su habitual torrente de insultos y críticas tuvo muchas más visitas y likes que de costumbre. Spencer sabía que era solo por Billy, pero aun así se sentía bien. Algunos comentarios eran muy positivos, e incluso había uno de Jonah que ponía "Q crak!" y otro de Paula, que firmaba como MissCobra92 y no parecía haber entendido del todo bien la película. Pepper, como siempre, señalaba los aspectos técnicos que más le habían gustado, y Spencer suspiró encantado al leerlo._

 _El asunto de su parentesco con Billy parecía haberse relajado un poco, y por Spencer mejor, porque había conseguido sacarle de su brecha de friki al que todo el mundo maltrataba, pero tampoco quería que su popularidad dependiera de eso. Cuanto menos hablase de Billy, mejor. Aquel tío no le gustaba un pelo, ni tampoco sus canciones. Su último disco estaba reventando en las listas, y él estaba hasta las narices de escucharlo por todas partes._

 _-Hola mamá, buenas tardes-Spencer echó a un lado la mochila del colegio y se fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un batido de fresas. El calor en The Hills era terrible, porque estaba en el lado este de Suburbia, y allí las temperaturas aumentaban muchísimo en verano._

 _-Sí, claro, lo entiendo… claro, claro… ¡por supuesto!-Jane estaba pegada a su interfono, e iba de un lado a otro, frotándose las manos. Parecía muy nerviosa-no, no, nadie lo sabría… no vive nadie por los alrededores, no… ¡por supuesto, no es ninguna molestia! ¿Cuánto? ¿De veras?_

 _Spencer, que estaba poniendo la batidora, se asomó desde la cocina, extrañado. ¿De qué estaba hablando su madre?_

 _-Hay sitio de sobra, y aquí puede salir sin que le molesten…. No, los niños no molestarían no… puedo mandarlos fuera si hace…_

 _-¿Con quién habla?-preguntó Spencer. Jessica, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, le cogió el batido de fresas y se lo llevó, sin molestarse si quiera en contestarle. Spencer cerró los ojos, conteniéndose, y luego procedió a sacar más fresas de la nevera._

 _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, muy bien… sí, pues ya me dices usted-Jane colgó el interfono, y se quedó unos instantes paralizada._

 _-¿Mamá, con quién hablabas?-preguntó Spencer asomándose de nuevo por la cocina. Su madre, inmóvil, no le respondió. Luego salió disparada escaleras arriba-vale, que interesante…-dijo Spencer, encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió para descubrir que su segundo batido acababa de desaparecer._

 _-Ay, tu madre siempre está en todo-era su padre, que acababa de vaciárselo-¡este batido es justo lo que necesitaba su león!_

 _Spencer también se fue sin decirle nada._

 _En la cena, los cuatro Wright engulleron la famosa lasaña de Hugh mientras Spencer y Jessica contaban a sus padres cosas del colegio, y Hugh alardeaba de nuevo de cómo le había cerrado la boca a su jefe de la administración (por supuesto, no era cierto. Hugh le tenía pánico a su jefe). La señora Wright, en cambio, había permanecido callada durante toda la cena, hasta que llegaron al helado del postre. Entonces, colocando las manos como si estuviera rezando, los miró a todos con aire misterioso, y luego cerró los ojos como si estuviera en un trance místico._

 _Cuando los volvió a abrir, habló en voz muy baja, pero se la pudo escuchar perfectamente._

 _-Va a venir Billy-dijo. El silencio de después fue abrumador._

 _Hugh fue el primero en romperlo._

 _-¿Billy? ¿Dices el de la cooperativa?-preguntó, extrañado. Jane negó con la cabeza._

 _-¡No papá!-se impacientó Jessica, que estaba con los ojos como platos-¡Billy Joe Cobra, el cantante! ¡Va a venir a casa! ¡Somos famosos!_

 _-¡No somos famosos!-protestó Spencer indignado. La ilusión reflejada en los ojos de su hermana le recordaba a su propia ambición para la cual había utilizado el nombre de Billy. "¿Qué más da?-se defendió a sí mismo- A ese tío ni le viene ni le va"._

 _-¡Cállate!-le espetó Jessica._

 _-¡Jess!-la reprendió su padre._

 _-Billy vendrá el sábado-explicó Jane-y se quedará aquí el próximo mes._

 _-Vaya, espero que no nos destroce la casa, dicen que sus fiestas son una pasada-comentó Hugh, intentando parecer "relatabe" a sus hijos-le debería decir al viejo Frank que eche un vistazo de vez en cuando._

 _-¡No!-el chillido de Jane les sorprendió a todos. Ella pareció serenarse después-no, nadie debe saber que está aquí. Viene porque necesita un periodo de descanso, y no puede en el centro._

 _-Vaya…-Jessica estaba fascinada-Billy Joe Cobra…_

 _-Pero cariño, alguien le verá-Hugh no parecía muy convencido-quiero decir, nosotros nos vamos el domingo a Kukua, y no volvemos hasta el día seis. ¡Tendrá que alimentarse y comprar útiles!_

 _-No vamos a ir a la playa-replicó Jane, impasible._

 _-¿Quéeeee?-saltaron Spencer y Hugh, pasmados._

 _-Ya he llamado para cancelar la reserva. Iremos el mes que viene, en vez de cogerte las vacaciones este-le explicó ella a su marido. Hugh negó, asustado._

 _-Pero el señor Gazidis ya contaba conmigo en agosto, no podemos…_

 _-Dile que no y ya está-le cortó Jane, impaciente-Hugh, el manager de Billy nos ha prometido un millón de mickeys si lo mantenemos aquí. Un millón… de mickeys. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?_

 _-Muy poco-interrumpió Spencer-lo que es, es muy poco. Hospedarlo aquí un mes y tener que vigilar que los paparazzi no lo encuentren vale más que eso. ¡Y perder nuestro verano!_

 _Hugh miró a su hijo sin saber bien que decir, pero Jane arqueó las cejas, furiosa._

 _-¡Spencer!-le reprendió, enrojeciendo de rabia. El chico la miró asustado-¿te he preguntado tu opinión? ¿No, verdad?_

 _-Ji, ji-rió Jessica por lo bajo._

 _-Billy va a venir aquí, y nosotros vamos a procurar que su estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible ¿entendido? ¡Y no te preocupes, que si te parece poco dinero, no contaré contigo para ese millón de mickeys!_

 _-Pero…-replicó Spencer, indefenso._

 _-¡PERO NADA! ¡A TU CUARTO!-gritó Jane, fuera de sí. Spencer la miró unos momentos, incapaz de creerlo, pero al final se subió. Por las escaleras pudo escuchar a Jessica, saltando emocionada._

 _-¡Billy es una estrella! ¡Mamá, es el tío más famoso que existe!-gritó._

 _-En realidad ese es Mickey Mouse… o las reinas-la corrigió Hugh apoyándose en la mesa con cansancio._

 _-¡Calla papá!-le contestó la hija de malas maneras-¡Vamos a ser famosos mami!_

 _-De momento, lo más importante es que la casa esté presentable para Billy. Y de momento, no lo está. Mañana no iréis al colegio. Os quedaréis conmigo y con Monny poniendo orden-Monny Morgensail era la asistenta que trabajaba en la casa por las mañanas. Spencer la había utilizado como protagonista en una de sus películas más gamberras, "Hora de limpiar….cadáveres"._

 _-¿Qué le voy a decir al señor Gazidis?-suspiró Hugh, preocupado. Jane chistó, harta._

 _-Dile que es un caso de fuerza mayor, y que ya le devolverás los días. ¡Además vas a trabajar todo este mes, que no se queje!_

 _-Sigh…-Hugh agachó la cabeza, rendido._

 _-Joder…-Spencer se tumbó en la cama de su cuarto y miró al techo, donde tenía posters de sus monstruos favoritos y de una famosa modelo en bikini. Le encantaba mirar a aquella chica deliciosa… por las noches era el mejor momento…_

 _Así que Billy iba a venir. Maldita sea, es como si todo lo que hubiese inventado se acabara de hacer realidad… lo que por otra parte era bueno, claro, pero aun así… Spencer sintió un terrible malestar imaginándose al cantante frente a él ¿qué iba a decirle? Sería el primer famoso al que conocería, aparte de a Stan Winnyhousen, el famoso creador de efectos especiales, a cuya charla había acudido una vez._

 _-Billy Joe Cobra…-pensó Spencer, adormecido. La lasaña le había caído pesada-que nombre más raro…_

 _Y se quedó dormido._

 _De repente, caminaba por un largo pasillo de su instituto, y parecía tener mucho miedo. Spencer escuchó una risa diabólica, salvaje, y se echó a temblar. Avanzando con cautela, vio la puerta de salida al fondo. ¿Qué lo perseguía? ¿Kleet? ¿La jefa de estudios? No._

 _Era Billy._

 _La estrella de rock apareció flotando detrás suyo, pero no parecía él mismo: su piel era de un color azulado y ofrecía un aspecto cadavérico. Los ojos de Billy se le salían de las órbitas, y se movían como peonzas hacia todas las direcciones. Spencer pegó un grito de terror y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo._

 _-¡UAAJAJAJAJAAAA!-Billy voló detrás de él. Spencer le arrojó la fregona del pasillo de la limpieza, pero esta simplemente atravesó al fantasma. Estaba a punto de salir del instituto, y sabía que si lo hacía, conseguiría dejar atrás a Billy, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque el rockero le atrapó por los pies y lo llevó hacia él._

 _-Bon appetit…-canturreó el fantasma abriendo muchísimo su boca hasta tragarse a Spencer._

 _-¡UAAAAAAA!-el chico intentó resistirse, pero no pudo, y de repente todo se volvió negro-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Spencer se despertó en su cama, empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Miró al techo hacia la chica en bikini, pero a su lado el poster del monstruo del pantano le dio un buen susto-aaah… tengo que dejar de tomar tanta lasaña…-murmuró el chico, temblando._

 _-¡SPENCER!-se escuchó la voz de su hermana desde el cuarto de al lado-¡CÁLLATE, COÑO!_

 _Al día siguiente ocurrió lo que Jane había dicho: los niños no fueron al colegio, si no que se quedaron en su casa arreglando las cosas (hasta el extremo y enfermizo nivel de perfección que Jane requería) y preparando el cuarto de invitados para Billy. El cuarto de invitados estaba en la tercera planta de la casa, al lado del desván. Jane metió todos los bártulos y basura que había en medio en el desván y lo cerró con llave. Esperaba que a su sobrino no le apeteciera entrar allí. Según le había indicado el manager, todo debía estar dispuesto de forma que a Billy le complaciera._

 _-Dipper me ha dicho que podría irme a su casa a dormir estos días-le dijo Spencer a su madre la tarde del jueves-tal vez podría… irme con él, para no molestar a Billy._

 _-Ni hablar Spencer-le cortó ella, tan dura como siempre-voy a necesitar toda vuestra ayuda para llevar la casa bien. Deja de intentar escaquearte._

 _Spencer bajó la mirada. Sabía que no había nada que hacer. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso la tele, esperando que algo le hiciera olvidar todo aquel asunto._

 _-Estamos en "Año 0", el programa de sucesos paranormales…-anunció el presentador._

 _-¿Por qué no quieres conocer a tu primo?-Jane se acercó a Spencer y le miró con fijeza. El chico se sintió incómodo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que a su madre le importaba verdaderamente lo que le ocurría._

 _-Él no es mi primo…-musitó._

 _-Claro que lo es. La familia es familia, no te puedes librar de ella, para bien o para mal-Jane recolocó por decimoctava vez el mantelito de la mesita del salón, asegurándose de que no tuviera ni una doblez. Spencer cerró los ojos, cansado, pero su madre se apoyó a su lado y le obligó a abrirlos-yo tampoco consideraba a Amy mi hermana… nos llevamos mal mucho tiempo… pero ahora la echo de menos. Daría lo que fuera por recuperarla._

 _-Coméntale esto a Jessica-sugirió Spencer irónico._

 _-Seguro que haces buenas migas con Billy-siguió su madre, fingiendo no escucharle-y eso te vendría bien, además._

 _-¿Por?-preguntó Spencer, extrañado._

 _Su madre, cargada de más bultos supuestamente desechables, le echó una última mirada perspicaz._

 _-Pues porque es un famoso ¿te acuerdas? ¿Sabes a cuántos directores y productores conoce?_

 _Y diciendo eso se marchó. Spencer se repantingó en el sofá, notando como el sudor de los sobacos le empapaba la camisa. "Hay que poner el aire-se dijo, pero sabía que su madre no lo permitiría porque decía que estropeaba las paredes-desde luego… todo esto es increíble"._

 _Y así llegó la tarde del sábado. Jane peinó y arregló a sus hijos como mejor ella consideró, y también planchó el mejor traje a su marido. Después también se arregló ella, pintándose hasta quedar sepultada bajo una capa de maquillaje. Se había vuelto a teñir el pelo, esta vez de un rojo más oscuro de lo habitual._

 _-Cariño, la corbata me aprieta un poco-murmuró Hugh, cuyo rostro se había puesto morado._

 _-Por Dios Hugh, sé un hombre-Jane puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Odio este puto vestido-murmuró Jessica. Su madre le dio una colleja._

 _-¡Habla bien!_

 _-Llega tarde-observó Spencer, al que su madre había repeinado muchísimo y le había puesto su mejor camisa blanca. Spencer llamaba a ese conjunto "el transformer pijo"._

 _-Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas-le contestó su madre, que estaba muy tensa-las estrellas siempre están muy liadas. No me sorprendería nada que haya tenido problemas para salir, con todo de lo que se ocupa el pobre…_

 _Spencer iba a replicar mordazmente, pero su padre le hizo una mueca indicándole que lo mejor era no decir nada. Pasaron una hora en el porche, hasta que de la rabia, Jessica le dio una patada a la madera del bajo, y dejó una marca. Jane corrió a por el limpiador horrorizada, y Spencer aprovechó para darse un paseo por el campo de alrededor. La casa de la familia Wright se encontraba apartada del resto del pueblo de The Hills, y tenía un largo campo y un maizal que la rodeaba. A Spencer le gustaba darse paseos cantando por allí. También había rodado algunas de sus películas._

 _-Vaya…-el chico reparó en una humareda en la carretera, cada vez más cerca-¡ES ÉL! ¡MAMÁ, YA VIENE!_

 _-Ou-Jane acababa de terminar de limpiar la mancha en la madera, y estaba regañando a Jessica. Lanzó el limpiador a dentro de la cocina y corrió al porche-¡preparaos!_

 _El responsable de tanto humo era un jeep muy moderno, que sobrevolando la carretera del oeste se acercó hasta derrapar en frente de ellos y llenarlos de humo. Los Wright comenzaron a toser sin poder controlarlo, con sus impolutas ropas manchadas. En ese momento bajó del jeep una figura pequeña y de aspecto frágil. Spencer reconoció al instante a Baby Hermann, el mánager de Billy, un hombre de origen alemán que sufría una extraña enfermedad en el cuerpo que hacía que no hubiese evolucionado de los tres años. Hermann tenía en realidad cincuenta, y como todo mánager un mal humor de la leche. Muchas anécdotas, sobre todo guarras, podrían contarse de este estrafalario bebé, pero de momento vamos a dejarlas de lado. Hermann, fumándose un enorme cigarro, miró a los Wright uno a uno, y luego, con los brazos en jarras, avanzó hacia ellos y le ofreció su mano a Hugh._

 _-Encantado de conocerle, er, Wright-dijo con voz ronca._

 _-Lo que haría yo con esto…-Spencer ya veía el título de la película. "HERMANN, EL ZOMBI BEBÉ GIGANTE CREADO POR LOS NAZIS". A lo mejor era un poco largo. ¿"EL ZOMBI BEBÉ NAZI"?_

 _Jane le pegó un pisotón a Spencer, que ahogó un grito._

 _-Señor Hermann, encantados de recibirle. Yo soy Jane-dijo, tendiéndole la mano._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé-Hermann le estrechó la mano a Jane con desgana, y luego se la quedó mirando un rato._

 _-¿Le está mirando las tetas?-preguntó Jessica, ofendida, al darse cuenta de que el bicho aquel tenía los ojos clavados en el busto de su madre._

 _Baby Hermann puso los ojos como platos, mientras Jane fingía una risita idiota._

 _-Ay, jiji, Jessica… ya te dije que nada de bromas… es que tiene una enfermedad mental, ¿sabe?-dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

 _-No, si era cierto-dijo Baby Hermann sin mucho interés-bueno, al grano. ¡BAJA, BILLY!_

 _En el jeep estaba el chófer, un tipo similar a un gorila con cara de pocos amigos, y Billy. Al principio Spencer distinguió solo una silueta, pero luego de la puerta del jeep salió una bota negra con afiladas hebillas metálicas, un pantalón rasgado y una camisa con unas llameantes iniciales "BJC". Billy Joe Cobra se estiró fuera de su coche, y echó un vistazo que había a su alrededor. Era más alto de lo que Spencer habría supuesto, y también estaba más delgado. Por las gafas de sol tintadas que llevaba no pudo saber hacia que estaba mirando, pero estuvo seguro de que hubo un segundo en el que sus ojos se posaron en él._

 _-¡Billy!-Jane fue hacia él extendiendo sus brazos-¡que mayor estás, sobrinito!_

 _Billy la miró unos segundos. Jane se quedó con los brazos en alto, expectante._

 _-Vaya botas…-observó Hugh, que no podía quitar ojo de los impactantes zapatones de Billy._

 _-Burp…-Billy soltó un pequeño eructo, y luego se cayó al suelo. Spencer vio que se le caía una cantimplora de la mano, desprendiendo un líquido oscuro que no era agua._

 _-Genial-murmuró, conteniendo las ganas de reír._

 _Jane seguía con los brazos extendidos, estática, y con la sonrisa congelada._

 _-¿Está…bien?-preguntó, sin mover ni un músculo._

 _-Sí, tranquila-la calmó Baby Hermann, yendo hacia Billy-bueno, en realidad está como el culo, pero bien, sí._

 _A Jane le entró un tic en el ojo._

 _McCormik era el mejor restaurante en The Hills. Hugh había llamado para hacer reserva el martes, y tenían la mesa reservada para aquella misma noche. Por suerte, por la noche refrescaba un poco, y se podía escapar del sofocante calor._

 _-Yo pediré las gambas… y una Fanta…-dijo Spencer leyendo el menú. Su madre asintió, aunque él estaba seguro de que no le había escuchado._

 _-¿Tú que quieres, Billy?-le preguntó Baby Hermann a su cliente, que estaba sentado a un lado en la mesa. La disposición había sido la siguiente: Hermann a la cabeza, Billy y Spencer a un lado, al otro Jane y Jessica y en la otra cabeza Hugh-tienes que comer algo._

 _-Mmmmn-Billy ni se molestó en mirar el menú-pídeles un vodka._

 _Jane se mordió el labio mirando a su marido mientras Jessica observaba a Billy fascinada, como si le viera por primera vez. Spencer, incómodo al lado de la estrella, se puso a juguetear con los cubiertos. Todo aquello le parecía surrealista. Estaban con una de las personalidades más conocidas en Suburbia. Y estaba intoxicado. Todo lo intoxicado que se podía estar. "Madre mía"-pensó Spencer cuando Billy se empezó a liar un porro en el restaurante y se dispuso a fumárselo._

 _-¡BILLY, COÑO!-Hermann le quitó el porro y se lo tiró por la ventana-¡me tienes hasta los cojones! ¡Escúchame atentamente, maricón de mierda! Si te he traído aquí es para que te puto arregles de una vez, ¿me has entendido? ¡Haz un esfuerzo, hostia!_

 _-Ujujuju…-Hugh se abanicó con la servilleta, abrumado por tantas palabrotas._

 _A Spencer le hacía gracia ver como el pequeño Baby Hermann regañaba a Billy, que lo mínimo era cinco veces él. Al Cobra no parecía importarle._

 _-Perdona Hermann, colega-se disculpó Billy con voz ronca. Era casi la primera vez que Spencer le escuchaba hablar-es que me apetecía rebajar la tensión._

 _-¿Sabes con qué puedes rebajarla?-dijo Hugh sonriendo amistosamente-aquí dan unos filetes de ternera que mmmmmmn… ya verás que te da la vida._

 _-Yo soy vegano tío, muerte al carnivorismo-replicó Billy, repantingado en su asiento._

 _-¡Y una mierda!-le cortó Hermann, cada vez más enfadado-pídele el filete Wright, Billy cambia de dieta cuando le da la gana, y no puede ser._

 _-Mi marido prepara una lasaña estupenda Billy-dijo Jane cariñosa-mañana te la preparamos…_

 _-La lasaña es para gatos…-dijo Billy, rascándose la mal afeitada barbilla. Spencer ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo, negando con la cabeza. No había sentido tanta vergüenza ajena en su vida._

 _-Bueno, tú no eres un gato, eres una cobra-bromeó Hugh, guiñándole un ojo. Jane bajó la cabeza, roja como un tomate, y Jessica soltó un profundo suspiro._

 _-Una cobra…-repitió Billy, arqueando una ceja. Daba la impresión de estar recibiendo aquello muy despacio. De repente, para gran sorpresa de todos, sonrió un poco-je, una cobra… je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

 _-¡Ja, ja, ja!-Hugh, cuyos hijos llevaban sin reírse de sus bromas ocho años, aprovechó para reírse también._

 _-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!-Billy rió estúpidamente a carcajadas._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Hugh se puso rojo de tanto reír, mientras su mujer y Baby Hermann le miraban a él y al Cobra perplejos._

 _-Voy al baño-dijo Spencer, agotado. Con la de cosas que podría estar haciendo en aquel momento. Billy le producía curiosidad, era cierto, y no podía negar que le resultaba… atractivo. Pero si pudiera le mandaría a su bebé gángster y a él de una patada de vuelta a Suburbia._

 _Al ir hacia el baño Jessica le puso la zancadilla, y estuvo a punto de comerse el suelo. Spencer miró a su hermana de mal humor, pero no dijo nada. En la mesa, Billy y Hugh seguían riendo, aunque ahora menos fuerte._

 _-Las gambas-anunció el camarero un rato más tarde, poniéndole el plato a Spencer. A Billy, Hermann y Hugh ya les habían puesto tres enormes filetes con patatas y pimientos._

 _-Gracias-dijo Spencer, antes de empezar a partir los bichos con la máxima educación de la que fue capaz, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre._

 _-A mí me da alergia el marisco-comentó Billy al ver su plato._

 _-Idiota. Lo que te da alergia es el caviar-le corrigió Baby Hermann, mordiendo como un perro su filete._

 _-Entonces, señor Hermann… ¿cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?-preguntó Jane en tono delicado._

 _-Bueno, yo me voy esta misma noche, tengo que volver a la discográfica-explicó Hermann de brazos cruzados-pero este se quedará aquí un tiempo, con ustedes. Necesita estar lejos del centro una temporada… y de muchas cosas._

 _-Ya, ya…-Jane miró a su sobrino, que comía el filete en un estado apático. Estaba claramente de resaca._

 _-Espero que no les suponga una molestia-continuó Hermann-pero el millón de mickeys bien lo valdrá._

 _-Claro, claro-Jane sonrió, y Spencer vio el destello de codicia en los ojos de su madre-estará muy bien aquí._

 _-Habláis de él como si tuviera seis años-murmuró Spencer. Su madre no le escuchó, pero si Jessica, y también Billy._

 _-Di que sí, colega-dijo echándole una turbulenta mirada-me tratan como a un puto crío, cuando soy el que les da de comer._

 _Spencer alzó las cejas mientras Jessica contenía la risa._

 _-¿Qué dices, Billy?-preguntó Baby Hermann, cabreado._

 _-Nada, nada, colega general-se excusó Billy, hundiéndose en el respaldo de su asiento. El camarero se acercó a servirle más vino, pero Hermann lo alejó con un gesto-que me parece dabuti quedarme aquí._

 _-Claro que sí, como que ha sido idea mía-gruñó Hermann, malhumorado-verá, Jane, el asunto es que…_

 _Mientras Hermann continuaba su aburrida perorata satisfecho con la atención de los señores Wirght, Billy cogió un cuchillo y empezó a moverlo disimuladamente por la mesa._

 _-Mira colega, el poder de mi mente-le dijo a Spencer, guiñándole un ojo. El cuchillo se movió lentamente hasta tocar la copa de Jane, que impulsada por él se deslizó por la mesa hasta Baby Hermann. Jessica estaba roja conteniendo la risa, mientras Spencer observaba el espectáculo con curiosidad._

 _-Ommmmm…-Billy imitó un tono místico mientras movía la copa, pero Baby Hermann le echó un vistazo, y el Cobra se volvió a colocar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Hermann siguió a lo suyo, Billy cogió un pan y lo echó a rodar por la mesa. Jessica lo cogió y se lo devolvió, risueña._

 _-¡Eso es, hermana! ¡Chuta a puerta!-Billy lanzó el trozo de pan rodando hacia Jessica, que lo frenó con las manos y se lo devolvió. El siguiente chut de Billy se desvió, y tiró la copa movida de Jane, que se derramó sobre la lustrosa ropa de Baby Hermann._

 _-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUT….! ¡BILLY!-rugió el bebé dando un salto y agarrándolo del cuello-¡ME TIENES HASTA LA POLLA!_

 _-El pito, más bien-respondió él, riendo, y Baby Hermann le soltó un tortazo._

 _-Ostras-Spencer no podía evitar reír con la payasada de Billy, pero se quedó muy impresionado con el golpe que le dio Hermann._

 _-Bueno…-el señor Wright estaba claramente incómodo-estoo… deberíamos mirar ya los postres._

 _-¡Batido!-exclamó Billy, antes de caerse hacia atrás por el balanceo de su silla._

 _A la noche, Jane le enseñó su cuarto a Billy, que le dio las gracias secamente y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Baby Hermann dejó las maletas al lado de su cama, y luego volvió al jeep._

 _-Ya tiene mi número, Jane, manténgame al tanto-dijo con voz ronca-y sobre todo, que no se traiga mujeres a la casa. Eso lo tiene prohibido._

 _-Estooo… vale-Jane estaba muy desconcertada, y miró a su familia con desesperanza._

 _-Bueno…-dijo Hugh una vez Hermann se hubo marchado-es un chico… majo._

 _-Está loco-dijo Spencer, tajante-y con el mono._

 _-¿Cuándo saldremos por la tele?-preguntó Jessica emocionada._

 _-Ya-interrumpió Jane, muy seria-vosotros dos a la cama, y tú Hugh ven a ayudarme con lo del garaje._

 _-Pero…-intentó protestar Hugh. La mirada de su mujer le hizo entender que una vez más no había réplica posible._

 _-Mierda-Spencer subió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama, cansado. Con suerte mañana se escaquearía de su madre y podría quedar con sus amigos del club paranormal. O tal vez con Pepper. Se metió en la cama, se leyó un cómic y luego se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo…_

 _CLONK… CRAK… Spencer abrió los ojos, molesto. Venía de arriba. El cuarto de invitados estaba justo encima del suyo. Maldita sea, que mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle siempre estas cosas?_

" _Respira hondo… se pasará"-pensó el chico, concentrándose en su musa en bikini. Pero los ruidos no cesaban. Estaba moviéndose por el cuarto y el pasillo, le notaba. Al final, Spencer salió del cuarto de muy mala leche y subió por las escaleras. Nadie más se había despertado. No le extrañaba. Jessica se dormía con la música, y sus padres en el primer piso, su madre con tapones para no oír roncar a su marido._

" _¿Qué hace?"-Spencer vio que Billy andaba por el pasillo. No se había cambiado de ropa, aunque se había quitado su chupa de cuero con pinchos. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose, y entonces Spencer distinguió que Billy tenía algo blanco en la nariz._

 _-Creo que no puedes hacer eso-dijo, en un tono de voz muy bajo._

 _-Puedo hacer lo que quiera-replicó Billy, impertinente-vete a la cuna._

 _Spencer echó la cabeza hacia atrás, molesto. Luego se dio la vuelta._

 _-Vale. Buenas noches-empezó a bajar. Billy le observó hacerlo, cuando de repente dijo:_

 _-Espera._

 _Spencer se dio la vuelta, mirándole desafiante._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, cansado de todo aquello._

 _-¿Sabes quién soy?-preguntó Billy colocándose las manos en el pecho con orgullo._

 _-Sí-Spencer le miró extrañado-¿cómo no lo voy a saber?_

 _Algo no parecía ir bien en la cabeza de Billy. Spencer no se movió ni un ápice, mientras el chico se balanceaba de un lado a otro, desorientado. Parecía estar lidiando con conceptos muy complejos. Spencer no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la expresión perdida del cantante._

 _-¿Seguro que sabes quién soy?-repitió Billy. "Está colgao-pensó Spencer, compasivo-lo mejor es que lo devuelva a la cama"._

 _-Sí, de verdad que se quién eres-insistió Spencer._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Pues…-Spencer miró a Billy de arriba abajo, intentando entender que le había dado-eres Billy Joe Cobra, el cantante._

 _-El cantante…-Billy asintió lentamente. Luego se acercó a él con gesto altivo-soy el hombre… la leyenda._

 _Spencer no retrocedió, pese a que Billy le estaba intimidando. Era más alto, y probablemente más fuerte, y su olor a tabaco y alcohol se le hacía casi irrespirable._

 _-Vale-dijo finalmente el chico, y se dispuso a irse. Pero Billy le sujetó por los hombros, fuertemente._

 _-¿No te parece suficiente?-le susurró. Tenía un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo, que estaba enrojecido. No se encontraba nada bien. A Spencer le dio miedo._

 _-Sí que… no… oye… ¿por qué no te acuestas?-sugirió Spencer intentando librarse del agarre de Billy, sin éxito. El cantante tenía la mirada clavada en él, y respiraba pesadamente. Ahora estaban a solo unos centímetros._

 _-¿Me acuesto… contigo?-preguntó Billy, y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mostrando sus dos dientes de plata. Spencer se quedó de piedra._

 _-Yo no he dicho…-empezó, pero entonces Billy le besó. Era el primer beso que Spencer recibía en su vida. Y la verdad, nunca hubiese esperado que fuera de él. Jamás._

 _Billy recorrió los labios de Spencer durante unos segundos, y luego le pasó la lengua débilmente. El chico no hizo nada. Estaba demasiado perplejo para hacerlo. Aquello le sobrepasaba._

 _-Buenas noches… colega-Billy le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y luego se alejó dando tumbos, cerrando su cuarto de un portazo._

 _-¿Qué…?-Spencer no encontraba las palabras. Permaneció allí, paralizado, durante casi un minuto, con el calor de la boca de Billy aún en sus labios. Luego se marchó, se metió en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas. No pudo dormir._

 _-¿Quieres un poco más Billy?-Jane echó otra cucharada de su ensalada en el plato del chico._

 _-¡Sí por fa! ¡Gracias Jane!-Billy engulló la ensalada gustoso, mientras Hugh y Jessica le miraban incapaces de creerlo. La comida de la señora Wright era incomestible para los miembros de su familia, y sin embargo desde que se había empeñado en cocinarlo todo ella para impresionar a Billy (antes era Hugh el encargado de hacerlo todo) al cantante había resultado encantarle._

 _-Yo estoy lleno tesoro…-mintió Hugh, que ya estaba planeando su próxima escapada furtiva al supermercado a por provisiones. Las tenía escondidas en el garaje, con ayuda de Spencer._

 _Spencer bajó de su habitación y se tomó su plato con rapidez, antes de volver a subir. Su madre le miró furiosa, pero delante de Billy no iba a regañarlo. Spencer la ignoró por completo, y también al cantante. Llevaba sin hablarle desde la primera noche, cuando le había besado._

 _Billy ya llevaba una semana con los Wright, y en ese tiempo se había ganado el cariño de sus tíos y prima. Después de la pésima impresión del primer día, y sobre todo al estar más alejado del alcohol por orden de Baby Hermann, Billy había recuperado la compostura, y había resultado ser un tío muy divertido y animado. La casa de los Wright nunca había estado tan llena de vida. Spencer odiaba admitirlo, pero Billy era probablemente lo mejor que había pasado por su casa desde que tenía memoria._

 _El Cobra ayudaba a Jane con las tareas domésticas, mantenía largas charlas con Hugh en el sofá sobre cosas de las que ambos no tenían ni idea y jugaba con Jessica a videojuegos. Los tres estaban encantados con él, y Spencer notaba que lo juzgaban por ser el único que se mantenía al margen. Pero él no quería acercarse a Billy. No después de aquello. No le gustaba nada. Odiaba ser el aguafiestas de la casa, así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, en casa de amigos o en el campo de maíz._

 _-Perdónale Billy… está en la adolescencia-dijo Jane dejando que su sobrino se terminase el bol de ensalada ávidamente._

 _-¡No pasa nada Jane! ¡Lo entiendo!-dijo él despreocupado. Pero en el fondo él tampoco dejaba de pensar en el chico. Aunque había estado atontado por el colocón, sabía lo que le había hecho. "Deberías arreglarlo-pensó Billy mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chupa-no parece mal chico"._

 _Así que intentó hablar con Spencer un par de veces, pero él siempre le rehuía. Al Cobra aquello empezaba a frustrarle._

 _-Necesitaría ayuda para la colada… no encuentro mi ropa-le dijo un día componiendo una de sus enormes sonrisas._

 _-Lo siento Billy, luego te la busco-Spencer cerró de un portazo. El rockero se rascó la cabeza, sin poder evitar soltar una risita. Caramba con el chico. Así que le rehuía ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido… a no ser que aquel beso le hubiera afectado. Billy subió al cuarto de invitados, mientras pensaba que no iba a aburrirse. Al menos tendría algo con lo que jugar._

 _-¡Joder!-Spencer se colocó la almohada en la cabeza, intentando dormirse. Pero no podía. Billy tocaba acordes con su guitarra, y lo estaba volviendo loco-¡Mierda!-sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de subir y decirle que le estaba molestando. Así que cerró los ojos e intentó ignorarlo. Pero no había manera._

 _Al final decidió subir._

 _-¡Billy! ¡BILLY!-aporreó la puerta del cantante, de mala leche. Llevaba un pijama corto, que había sudado completamente debido al insoportable calor del verano. Pasar julio en The Hills era un infierno._

 _-Está abierto-informó su primo con voz suave._

 _Spencer abrió con violencia y se le quedó mirando. Billy llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones militares, mientras tocaba acordes en su delicada guitarra de la colección del 92, sentado en el suelo. Ahora, en vez de ser chirridos estridentes, era una melodía suave y tranquilizadora. Spencer se calmó un poco al escucharla. Sin embargo seguía muy enfadado._

 _-¿Qué pasa coleganchoa?-preguntó Billy hablando con voz etérea, como si fuera un monje budista._

 _Spencer respiró hondo antes de hablar, armándose de paciencia._

 _-Ya lo sabes. Para, por favor. Necesito dormir-dijo con seriedad. Billy se le quedó mirando desde abajo apoyado en su guitarra._

 _-Vale-dijo finalmente-ya paro._

 _Spencer vaciló._

 _-Gracias-dijo finalmente, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. En el fondo, ya que estaban despiertos, le apetecía hablar con él. Le atraía cada vez más, no podía a negarlo. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de hacerlo._

 _-Espera-le llamó el cantante. Spencer se giró extrañado. ¿Intentaría besarlo de nuevo? Ojalá... ¿pero qué estaba diciendo?-he compuesto una canción._

 _-Oh…-Spencer titubeó. Luego sonrió levemente-vaya… me alegro mucho… ¿qué tal suena?_

 _-Bien, bien-Billy cerró los ojos complacidos, mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra-es para ti…_

 _Spencer alzó las cejas. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Maldita sea. Billy le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos suyos tan ojerosos, pero llenos de vida. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a tocar._

 _Slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you  
I know all the other boys are tough and smooth  
And I got the blues  
I wanna slow dance with you_

 _I wanna slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you  
Why don't you take the chance  
I've got the moves  
I'd like to prove  
I wanna slow dance with you_

 _Spencer escuchaba la canción como hipnotizado. La voz de Billy, tan suave, tan embriagadora, lo envolvió en su melodía mientras los acordes, tristes y románticos, lo acompañaban. Era una canción muy bonita. Era su canción._

 _-¿Te gusta?-Billy dejó la guitarra a un lado y le miró, sonriendo. Spencer tardó un poco en salir del trance. Luego pareció volver a la realidad, y entender lo que estaba pasando._

 _-No tiene gracia Billy-dijo finalmente. El rockero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Spencer apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta ¿a qué estaba jugando ese tío? Ya estaba harto. No quería que le dedicara una canción… no quería que le besase ¿qué cojones se creía que era él? Y sin embargo…_

 _-¡Ey! ¡Espera Spencer!-le llamó Billy, disgustado-¡Espera!_

 _Pero Spencer se metió en su cuarto y cerró con llave. Billy se encendió un cigarrillo, pensativo._

 _-Chico duro…-se dijo, mientras se recostaba en su cama, al lado de su fiel guitarra. Pero ya tenía una idea._

 _-Por supuesto Jane, no es ningún problema-insistió-me puedo quedar solo perfectamente ¡No soy tan inútil!_

 _-¿Estás seguro de que te podrás apañar solo? Me preocupa…-Jane se mordió el labio. A Jessica le habían dado un premio por el campeonato de kárate, y pasarían todo el día fuera en la celebración._

 _-¡Ya me conozco la casa, descuida! ¡Y hay compota de la tuya de sobra en la nevera!-repuso Billy satisfecho._

 _-Ay sí, te la puedes acabar…-sugirió Hugh. Su mujer le fulminó con la mirada._

 _Los Wright apenas conocían a Billy de una semana, pero ya tenían la confianza suficiente para dejarlo solo en su casa. Spencer, que escuchaba desde la escalera, sabía que eso era porque no lo conocían de verdad. Estaba seguro de que si se iban, el rockero reduciría la casa a escombros. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, en hoteles y mansiones de amigos. "¿Cómo pueden ser tan ingenuos?"-pensó Spencer malhumorado. De verdad que no podía entenderlo._

 _-Muy bien Billy pues entonces cualquier cosa llámanos-Jane se dispuso a subir a arreglarse-No vamos al centro, pero tardaríamos en llegar unas horas… toma, las llaves._

 _Spencer no pudo aguantarse más._

 _-¡Bueno, me parece increíble!-bajó las escaleras indignado, y se enfrentó a su madre-¡nunca me habéis dejado solo en casa con las llaves ¿y a él si?!_

 _-¡Spencer!-su madre se hinchó como un pabo, furiosa._

 _-Bueno, yo soy mayor de edad-le recordó Billy cruzándose de brazos satisfecho-tengo dieciocho, colegítimo._

 _-¡Mamá, no puedo permitirlo!-insistió Spencer enfadado-¡No sabéis lo que es capaz de hacer!_

 _-¿Yo? ¡Tío, no me digas eso!-Billy puso ojos de cachorrito con una falsa cara de inocencia. Spencer le dirigió una mirada de odio furibundo._

 _-¡Spencer! ¡Spencer, vas a estar castigado toda la semana!-su madre estaba roja de rabia. Él sabía que la había liado. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a contestarla así, pero lo hecho está hecho._

 _-¿Hoy también?-preguntó Hugh que miraba a su hijo con lástima._

 _-No, hoy no. Se viene con nosotros-dijo su mujer tajante. Jessica asomó por las escaleras._

 _-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡MOVEOS!-les gritó, volviendo a encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo._

 _-Está estresada…-la disculpó Hugh, secándose el sudor de la frente._

 _-Es comprensible-le apoyó Billy-Me pasa siempre. Pero con una rayita… esto, nada…_

 _-¿Tú a dónde vas?-Jane detuvo a su hijo antes de que se escaqueara a su cuarto también._

 _-Tendré que ponerme el transforme pijo-se excusó Spencer resentido._

 _-Oye, estaba yo pensando-Billy se metió entre Spencer y su madre deslizándose como una serpiente-que… que ya que está castigado… puede quedarse. Así si hay algún problema me puede echar un cable._

 _-¿Qué?-Spencer apretó los puños furioso-¡Serás…!-pero se detuvo. Su madre estaba al lado._

 _-No se yo…-Jane no parecía muy convencida._

 _-¡No es una mala idea!-apoyó Hugh. Luego se llevó a su mujer a parte-así quizás hagan buenas migas… Billy necesita un amigo de su edad, y lo más parecido es Spencer…_

 _-¿A ti te preocupa Spencer o Billy?-le preguntó su mujer con cinismo._

 _-¡Cariño!-protestó Hugh._

 _La señora Wright lo pensó por unos momentos, y finalmente decidió ceder._

 _-Vale, muy bien. Spencer, te quedas._

 _-¡Pero…!-empezó el chico._

 _-¡PERO NADA!-le cortó ella-¡Y ahora a tu cuarto hasta que nos vayamos!_

 _-¡Joder!-se quejó Spencer mientras subía._

 _-¡Esa boca!-le recordó su padre. Luego se giró hacia Billy y Jane-ay, es un buen chico… pero no sabe expresarse, como todos los adolescentes. Menos mal que di un curso de psicología…_

 _-¿Te refieres a esa obra de teatro argentina que vimos?-preguntó Jane secamente._

 _-Bueno… de todo se aprende…-se defendió Hugh._

 _-Tranquilos colegasparentales, nos lo vamos a pasar de put… puro vicio. ¡Spence es un tío legal!-exclamó Billy pasándoles a cada uno un brazo por la espalda._

 _-Bueno me alegra que lo pienses. A veces me cuesta creer que sea hijo mío-gruñó Jane. La puerta del cuarto de Jessica volvió a abrirse._

 _-¡¿OS QUERÉIS MOVER YA?! ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TAAAAAAARDE!_

 _Una hora después los tres Wright salían en su coche mientras Spencer los veía irse desde su habitación. Debía de ser mediodía._

 _-¡Adiós, nos vemos en la noche!-se despidió Billy, que se había colocado uno de los sombreros de paja que tenía Jane y parecía un granjero._

 _-Gilipollas…-Spencer se dejó caer en la cama. Quería estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba, para nada. No tenía ninguna gana de ir a aquella estúpida ceremonia de premios y aguantar el ego de Jessica. Y ahora tenía todo el día para él… bueno, y para Billy. La idea de quedarse a solas con él le asustaba un poco… pero también le fascinaba._

 _Se quedó un rato tumbado, y luego intentó leer unos comics. No podía concentrarse. La imagen de Billy le asaltaba por todas partes. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí abajo? No se escuchaba nada… Finalmente decidió bajar._

 _-Claro… sí, en una hora… tengo dinero… que ganas. Todas, todas… claro muñeca, como a ti te guste-Billy estaba repantingado en el sofá del salón hablando por un interfono. Spencer le escuchó desde detrás, incapaz de creer lo que decía._

 _-¿Con quién hablas?-Spencer le cogió el móvil a Billy y se lo quitó. Él casi se cae del sofá al menearse del susto._

 _-¡Eh! ¡Dame el teléfono!-exclamó incorporándose de un brinco._

 _-¿A esto te dedicas? Se acaban de ir mis padres y ya vas a llenar la casa de tías-le reprochó Spencer furioso._

 _-¿Eso harías tú?-Billy compuso una sonrisa burlona-si quieres…_

 _-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-Spencer se colocó el interfono en la oreja-¡escuche señora no queremos nada! ¡que tenga buen día!_

 _-Oiga, ya las he encargado, no podemos sacarlas del horno-se escuchó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea._

 _-Pues me da… espere… ¿el horno?-Spencer se quedó unos segundos paralizado. Luego miró a Billy, que estaba disimulando la risa con la mano puesta en la boca._

 _-Eeeeeh… ¿señora?-preguntó Spencer con voz débil._

 _-¿Sí?-la voz de la encargada sonaba a aburrimiento._

 _-Bueno que… mejor sí las queremos-dijo Spencer manteniéndose serio. Billy se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, boca arriba para poder observar bien al chico-disculpe._

 _Cuando colgó el interfono se hizo un silencio. Billy silbó una melodía que Spencer no conocía, y luego se incorporó un poco en el sofá, dejándole un hueco a su lado._

 _-Bueno, la pizza ya está encargada colega. De cuatro estaciones, como a ti te gusta-dijo. Spencer le miró muy serio-pero si ahora quieres unas putas…_

 _-No, no hace falta-Spencer agachó la cabeza avergonzado-yo… lo siento Billy… he pensado mal de ti…_

 _-Si bueno-el cantante indicó a Spencer que se sentase con él. El chico vaciló pero al final lo hizo-supongo que es que mi fama me precede…_

 _-Pues un poco-admitió Spencer sonriendo levemente-pero… ¿por qué lo has hecho?_

 _Billy se rascó detrás de la oreja con pereza._

 _-No me apetece cocinar maibroder. El Telepizza se inventó pa eso._

 _-No, quiero decir… pedirla como a mí me gusta-aclaró Spencer, incómodo._

 _-Aaaaah, eso-Billy sonrió-bueno… quiero comer contigo… si no te importa._

 _Spencer se mordió el labio. Sí que le apetecía. Pero las otras dos veces que habían estado solos el Cobra se la había jugado. No quería que le hiciera daño. Spencer estaba desarrollando hacia Billy… sentimientos. Y no quería tenerlos._

 _-No voy a violarte ni nada por el estilo tío-aclaró Billy leyendo en su expresión lo que estaba pensando-solo quiero… tomarme una pizza contigo… que me cuentes tus cosas… y luego nos vamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero conocer el sitio._

 _Ahí a Spencer le saltaron las alarmas._

 _-Espera Billy… no-el rockero le miró con sorpresa-no puedes salir de casa ¿recuerdas? No sin mis padres. Baby Hermann dijo…_

 _-Sé lo que dijo el viejo colega, pero yo necesito ir un poco a mi rollo-Billy se levantó y fue hasta Spencer-¡vamos, ayúdame tío! ¡Si no aquí me voy a volver loco!_

 _Spencer lo reflexionó unos segundos. Luego un oscuro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza._

 _-¿Es por eso… lo de la pizza? Solo quieres que te cubra las espaldas…-miró a Billy molesto. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión del chico, se asustó. Billy parecía aún más enfadado que él._

 _-¿Crees que lo hago por eso?-dijo, apretando los dientes. Spencer se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata-Si no quería testigos… ¿para qué le dije a tu madre que te quedaras en primer lugar? No me conoces en absoluto. Pero vale, da igual._

 _-¡No, espera Billy!-Spencer le llamó pero el rockero se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, negando con la cabeza. Spencer se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido. Había metido la pata pero bien. Le había demostrado a Billy con dos equívocos lo que realmente pensaba de él: que era un capullo sin escrúpulos. Y sin embargo, desde que lo conocía Spencer estaba seguro de que eso no era así. Veía a otra persona en Billy, una que no se veía en las fotos de la prensa rosa y los vídeos de las noticias: un chico divertido y juguetón que solo deseaba un poco de cariño. Cariño de familia, no el que unas frías mujeres despampanantes o masas de fans superficiales podrían darle._

" _¿Qué más da? ¿Es que me importa?-reflexionó Spencer mosqueado. Luego se dio cuenta-pues claro que sí"._

 _-¿Billy?-Spencer abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Su primo estaba tumbado en la cama, se había quitado la camisa y jugueteaba con la cadena metálica que le colgaba del cuello. Spencer tembló un poco. Estaba… irresistible._

 _-¿Mmmn?-Billy levantó la cabeza con la cadena en la boca. No parecía enfadado, bueno, eso era positivo._

 _-Ya han llegado las pizzas-Spencer le enseñó la caja de una de ellas. Eran de la cadena más exitosa de Suburbia, el PizzaPlanet-te… ¿te vendrías conmigo abajo?_

 _Billy dejó la cadena y miró a Spencer muy serio. Por un momento el chico temió que le fuera a decir que no. Pero después él sonrió._

 _-Pues claro, hermano-dijo._

 _Se comieron las pizzas en la terraza de la casa. Billy había vuelto a ponerse el sombrero de paja de la madre de Spencer. Estaba realmente divertido con él._

 _-¡Te tienes que probar uno! ¡Aunque no creo que quepan en ese cabezón!-se burló el rockero, poniéndole una pamela en la cabeza a Spencer._

 _-¡Quita, quita!-Spencer rió-oye ¿vas a acabarte esa también?_

 _-¿Qué pasa? Tfengo hambfe-se excusó Billy engullendo más y más pizza._

 _-Y yo que pensaba que te habías sobrado con cinco pizzas para dos personas-comentó Spencer lacónico. Billy le dio una palmada, bromista, mientras bajaba la comida dando un trago a su Coca-Cola._

 _-Así que director de películas ¿eh? A mí me parecen unos tíos muy aburridos-comentó Billy poniendo sus pies en la valla de la entrada._

 _-Eso es porque algunos son unos engreídos y no saben dirigir-rebatió Spencer-pero los hay muy buenos._

 _-Todos unos rollos… se creen muy listos-insistió Billy burlón, disfrutando de la expresión de enfado de su amigo._

 _-¿Qué hay de tus películas? ¿También son un rollo?-le picó Spencer, viendo que daba en el plano-porque en dirección son impecables, pero en lo que respecta a calidad interpretativa…_

 _-¿Qué me estás insuniando… insinuando?-saltó Billy indignado._

 _-Que cantando molas pero actuando… en fin… no eres Johnny Depp-ahora era Spencer el que disfrutaba. Billy lo notó y se rió._

 _-¿Sabes colega? ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa, eh? Te propongo un trato._

 _-Dispara-Spencer bebió de su vaso de fanta haciéndose el interesante._

 _-En la discográfica necesitaban más vídeos o imágenes promocionales mías para el principio de curso. Ya sabes, las pibitas comprarán todas sus cosas de mí, pero necesito algo con lo que potenciarme en la campaña de ventas-puso sus manos llenas de anillos en los hombros de Spencer, que estaba pasmado-ahí entras tú, colega-siguió Billy-¿hacemos una peli?_

 _-Vas… ¿vas en serio?-Spencer estaba alucinando. Aquello era más de lo que esperaba. Su madre le había dicho que Billy conocía a productores y directores famosos, pero el que le diera una oportunidad de trabajo así rebosaba sus expectativas. Era una ocasión única. Billy… ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿se estaría burlando…? No, no volvería a sospechar de él._

 _Decidió darle un voto de confianza._

 _-Claro colega, ¿eres director o no?-dijo Billy, que estaba rebosante de energía-hagamos una cosa: nos vamos por el barrio, visitamos un par de sitio, tú me grabas y con una canción en el montaje nos queda de puta madre ¿qué te parece?_

 _Spencer caviló unos instantes._

 _-Joder Billy, yo…-levantó la mirada y sonrió lentamente. Su primo brillaba como el sol-de acuerdo, hagámoslo._

 _-¡Así me gusta!-gritó Billy dando un potente salto-¡pues vamos a ello!_

 _God gave me everything I want_ _  
_ _Come on_ _  
_ _I'll give it all to yoou_ _  
_ _God gave me everything I want_ _  
_ _Come on_ _  
_ _I'll give it all to yoou_

 _Alquilaron un Pontiac descapotable del 79 en una tienda de autovolantes y se pusieron en marcha: Spencer no podía creer que hubiese aceptado a aquello. En teoría Billy debía permanecer en casa. Pero ahora mismo eso daba igual. Iban a toda pastilla por la avenida principal de The Hills y Billy se saltó tres semáforos mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón sus canciones en la radio._

 _-Billy las manos en el volante… ¡las manos en el volante Billy!-a Spencer casi se le sale el corazón por la boca un par de veces, pero el subidón de adrenalina le hacía reír todo el rato, la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando muy bien._

 _-¡Venga Spence! ¡Canta conmigo tío! I'll give it all to yooooou!-Billy alzó el puño al aire, y dando un derrape bestial torció por una calle secundaria._

 _-¡Billy nos vamos a mataaaaaaaah!-gritó Spencer con todas sus fuerzas. El Cobra pisó el acelerador a tope y elevó el autovolante por los cielos de The Hills a toda velocidad-¡YUHUUUUUUUUU! ¡SIIIIIIIIII!_

 _-¡Y esto es solo el principio!-rió Billy._

 _Después de aquello fueron a un centro comercial de ropa cara donde Billy se probó los conjuntos más horteras y provocativos que encontró. Spencer consiguió una camisa muy blanca muy bonita y una chupa negra de cuero al estilo de Billy. También compró un par de gafas de sol de Gucci con las que se hicieron fotos haciendo el idiota y posando. Spencer fue grabando distintas partes en su cámara, como cuando Billy le chocó a un viejo en el parking y este intentó agredirlo con su bastón. Tras la ropa comieron en un restaurante, y acabaron en el Casino Royal de The Hills, donde Billy perdió casi mil mickeys, y Spencer consiguió recuperarle unos veinte._

 _-Por lo que veo hay buenas discos por aquí. Buenas para ser un barriucho, quiero decir-dijo Billy consultando el mapa en su interfono-te tienes que venir conmigo bro… ¡lo vamos a dar todo!_

 _-Billy, está atardeciendo, mis padres estarán al caer ¿te acuerdas?-le dijo Spencer mirando el sol descendiente preocupado. En Suburbia solo había un sol, como en la Tierra de la que los humanos habían venido hacía milenios. Pero estaba mucho más cerca del planeta, por lo que la temperatura siempre era de un gradiente superior._

 _-Mierda, es verdad… ¿oye, seguro que les importará?-dijo él, preocupado. Se estaban tomando algo en una cafetería del centro del barrio, viendo un espectáculo de baile que habían montado unas animadas jóvenes estudiantes de una academia de baile-estás tías son buenas… en todos los sentidos, quiero decir._

 _-Ya. Sí que les importará Billy. Solo… solo un rato más ¿vale?-Spencer le miró cauteloso. A él también le daba mucha pena tener que volver. Aquel podría haber sido fácilmente el mejor día de su vida. Se había reído muchísimo. Y se había sentido querido, muy querido._

 _-¿En qué piensas?-Billy se terminó su sangría y miró a Spencer curioso-estás en blanco._

 _-Nada, nada-Spencer se rascó su rebelde cabello castaño rojizo abstraído-solo… solo quería saber… no te enfades, ¿eh?_

 _-No-rió Billy._

 _-Quería saber por qué me has traído-aclaró Spencer-por qué has querido que viniera contigo… por qué… todo esto._

 _Billy sonrió y asintió lentamente mientras reflexionaba su respuesta. Eligió sus palabras con cuidado, pero también con calidez._

 _-Porque eres mi primo. Y quiero que seamos colegas-dijo. Spencer asintió lentamente, dando un sorbo a su batido de fresa. Luego se le quedó mirando fijamente. Estuvieron así largo rato. Podían perderse el uno en los ojos del otro._

 _-Bueno… pues seámoslo-asintió Spencer-gracias, Billy._

 _-Jajaja, nada-Billy dejó su copa en la mesa y luego fue hacia el escenario donde bailaban las chicas-¡y ahora a darles un buen show!_

 _Le susurró algo a la chica que dirigía el grupo y esta (perpleja de ver quien era) asintió rápidamente, riendo. Empezó a sonar una animada melodía orquestal. Billy cogió un sombrero de copa del atrezzo de las estudiantes y un bastón, y empezó a moverse con elegantes pasos de bailes. Gritar y saltar al ritmo del rock no era lo único que sabía hacer._

 _Have you met Miss Jones?_

 _Someone said as we shook hands_

 _She was just Miss Jones to me_

 _And then I said Miss Jones,_

 _You're a girl who must be free._

 _And all at once I lost my breath,_

 _And all at once I was scared to death_

 _And all at once I owned the earth and skyy_

 _But now I met Miss Jones,_

 _And we'll keep meeting till we die_

 _Miss Jones and I…_

 _Miss Jones and I_

 _Billy empezó a bailar claqué y luego se acercó a Spencer que continuaba en la mesa._

 _-¡Arriba ese ánimo!-le dijo, tirando de él._

 _-Nononono, tío, ni hablar-Spencer se agarró a la silla aterrorizado. No le gustaba bailar. Le daba mucha vergüenza._

 _-¡Vamos!-Billy le obligó a levantarse y lo guió hacia el centro donde estaban las otras chicas-tú haz lo que yo._

 _-Billy…-Spencer temblaba como un flan. Todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Estaba haciendo un ridículo espantoso._

 _-Muy bien, cambio de planes. Agárrate a mí-Billy sujetó a Spencer por los brazos y fue guiándolo por el escenario mientras las chicas imitaban sus pasos y daban palmas por detrás._

 _And all at once I lost my breath,_

 _And all at once I was scared to death_

 _And all at once I owned the earth and skyyyy_

 _Billy hizo girar a Spencer sobre sí mismo como una bailarina y luego lo lanzó hacia las chicas, que lo cogieron y bailaron a su alrededor, bellas y provocativas. Spencer sonrió tímidamente. Billy daba saltos y hacía cabriolas, desatado, mientras la canción subía de volumen llegando al clímax._

 _But now I met Miss Jones,_

 _And we'll keep meeting till we die_

 _Miss Jones and I…_

 _MISS JONES AND I!_

 _El público, cada vez mayor, prorrumpió en aplausos. Billy y las jovencitas hicieron reverencias y Spencer saludó sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa. Todos les vitorearon._

 _-Venga venga, ¡corre!-Billy tenía los pantalones llenos de barro._

 _-¿Lo vas a dejar ahí?-Spencer iba farfullando detrás de él. Podía correr más, pero es que estaba extrañado. Habían dejado el Pontiac aparcado en una calle cerca de la casa, y ahora corrían a través del campo de maíz para llegar a tiempo._

 _-¿Qué más da? ¿Sabes cuántos de esos tengo? ¡Corre!_

 _Llegaron jadeando a la casa de los Wright. No parecía haber nadie. Un golpe de suerte, por una vez. Sin embargo, se equivocaban._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?-Jane Wright salió de la cocina, cruzada de brazos fulminando a su hijo._

 _-¡Mamá!-Spencer casi se cae de culo. Vale, la habían cagado. Iban a matarlos-estábamos… estábamos solo…_

 _Miró a Billy. Él tendría la excusa. Siempre lo tenía todo controlado. Él sabría que hacer… ¿o no…?_

 _-Nosotros… esto… Jane-a Billy le temblaba un poco el ojo. Spencer le miró, incapaz de creerlo. ¿Se había quedado en blanco? Mierda._

 _-¿Cariño? Oh, aquí están-Hugh acababa de bajar las escaleras-¿chicos, dónde estabais?_

 _-Eeeeeeeh…-Billy se mordió los labios._

 _-Hemos estado corriendo. Por los campos de maíz-mintió Spencer. Sus padres lo miraron con incredulidad-estar en la casa era un rollo, queríamos salir un rato._

 _Billy miró a Spencer de reojo y sonrió levemente. Era bueno. Tenía suerte de estar con él en esto._

 _-¿Es verdad Billy?-preguntó Jane, y a Spencer le indignó que su madre se fiase más de su casi desconocido sobrino que de su propio hijo._

 _-Claro que lo es, colegajefaza-corroboró Billy, componiendo una ancha sonrisa y exhibiendo uno de sus brillantes dientes de plata-bueno, yo casi que me voy a mi cuarto. ¡Ha sido un día estupendo!_

 _-¿En serio? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien juntos, chicos?-preguntó Hugh yendo hacia su hijo y dándole unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda._

 _Billy miró a Spencer. Ahora era su turno._

 _-Pues… sí-dijo él, y miró a Billy sonriendo-no ha estado mal._

 _Billy ladeó un poco la cabeza, y por un momento solo existieron ellos dos. Spencer se sintió feliz, muy, muy feliz. Aquella mirada tan sincera, tan plena, fue siempre de sus mejores momentos._

 _-¡Me alegro hijo! ¡Pues esta noche podemos ver el partido juntos! ¡Todos con los Goofs! ¡Voy a por unas cervezas!_

 _-¡Dale Hughster!-le animó Billy soltando una carcajada. Jane le miró suspicaz. No se fiaba del todo de lo que le habían contado. Sin embargo, terminó por dejarlo correr, y se marchó a la cocina a hacer la cena. Desde que Billy alababa todos sus platos ella ya no dejaba cocinar a su marido._

 _-Me voy a duchar-dijo Spencer. Subió hacia el cuarto, cuando notó la mano de Billy en su hombro. El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurró con su cálida voz._

 _-Gracias tío._

 _Spencer cerró los ojos y sonrió._

 _Después de ver el partido con Hug (en el cual su padre y Billy se vinieron tan arriba que se cargaron la lamparita del salón) Spencer se fue al cuarto de Billy y pasaron hablando las siguientes cuatro horas, hasta que el chico se caía de sueño y Billy lo tuvo casi que llevar en brazos al cuarto._

 _-Creo que el miércoles se van a cenar con unos amigos del trabajo-le susurró Spencer a Billy, mientras se metía en la cama-y Jessica a casa de una amiga… podemos salir otra vez…_

 _-Si el Pontiac sigue allí-bromeó Billy-que duermas bien colega._

 _-Gracias. Igualmente-Spencer cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido._

 _Billy le acarició el cabello unos instantes. Le gustaba mucho. Pero, por una vez en su vida, y aquello le hizo sentir muy extraño, no quería nada más. Solo quería que él estuviera bien._

 _Los siguientes días fueron de los mejores que Spencer recordó en su vida, y Billy también. Se volvieron inseparables: pasaban el día trasteando por la casa mientras Billy ayudaba a Spencer con sus películas; salían a dar largos paseos por los campos de maíz y también bailaban. Billy estaba decidido a enseñar a bailar a Spencer y a Jessica. La pequeña no era demasiado buena en el baile, en cambio Spencer si lo pillaba más de deprisa._

 _-Y esto, alumnos, es lo que se llama el moonwalk-Billy se deslizó hacia atrás como si el suelo perdiese la gravedad repentinamente._

 _-Tío. Eso es imposible-se lamentó Jessica._

 _-Vamos a intentarlo-Spencer deslizó los pies torpemente, pero Billy lo sujetó por la cintura, como aquel día en la calle, y lo guió. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando, y al chico se le encendieron las mejillas. El tacto de Billy… lo deseaba cada vez más. Eran colegas inseparables… pero Spencer no sentía solo eso._

 _-¿Yo lo hago bien Billy?-preguntó Jessica desde atrás. Billy soltó lentamente a Spencer y fue con ella._

 _Por las noches Billy enseñaba a Spencer a tocar un poco de la guitarra. Era un instrumento sencillo, y Billy era buen profesor, así que el joven lo pilló pronto, pese a no tener el brutal talento de su primo la estrella._

 _I wanna slow dance with you  
I just wanna slow dance with you  
Why don't you take the chance  
I've got the moves  
I'd like to prove  
I wanna slow dance with you_

 _Spencer dejó la guitarra a un lado y miró a su primo, ensoñado._

 _-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-le preguntó apartándose un mechón rebelde de la cara._

 _-¿Ahora? ¿A qué te refieres?-Billy intentó disimular su nerviosismo ¿Qué quería decir Spencer?_

 _-Cuando acabe el verano. Cuando te vayas-aclaró el chico-no volveremos a vernos._

 _-Eeeeeeh…-Billy se mordió el labio. Era cierto. No, no lo era. Claro que iban a verse-por supuesto que nos veremos Spence. Vendré a verte todos los días._

 _-Desde el centro de Suburbia, claro-rió Spencer-se tardan casi tres horas._

 _Billy cogió su guitarra de la colección del 92 y la miró pensativo._

 _-Pues vendrás conmigo-dijo-te llevaré a la MTV y te haré famoso. ¡Serás mi nuevo director!_

 _-Billy…-Spencer negó con la cabeza. No quería oír promesas que no iban a cumplirse. Sabía que Billy era dado a eso-Billy, no…_

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no? A tu edad, yo estaba preparando mi primer gira nacional-Billy se agachó al lado de Spencer y le obligó a mirarle-escucha Spence ¡tienes talento! ¡Mogollón de talento! ¡He visto muchos directores, todos los posibles, y son todos un coñazo! ¡Tus películas tienen vida! Y eso es lo que el público necesita ver. ¡Vendrás conmigo, y serás toda una estrella, ya lo verás!_

 _-Billy… a veces dices cosas…-dijo Spencer con cautela. No quería enfadarle. Billy le miró con suspicacia. Por desgracia, le había entendido._

 _El Cobra se acercó tanto a Spencer que sus narices se pegaron la una a la otra._

 _-Mira…-Billy se sacó su pulsera pinky de pinchos, y clavándosela en la palma de la mano con fuerza se hizo una raja de sangre. Intentó aparentar total inmunidad, aunque en el fondo le estaba jodiendo. Anda que vayas ideas tenía-es mi sangre Spencer… en parte es la misma que la tuya. Te lo juro por ella._

 _-¿Qué… me juras?-Spencer dejó que Billy cogiese su mano y se la manchara con su sangre._

 _-Te juro… que estaré contigo. Siempre-la voz del rockero sonaba muy ronca-es lo que más quiero._

 _-Billy…-Spencer temblaba un poco. Billy ahora ya no le miraba. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Se moría de ganas por besarlo. Pero no quería estropearlo todo. "Te mandará a la mierda-pensó, asustado-pero quiero hacerlo…"._

 _Finalmente, venció el instinto: Billy se acercó a los labios de Spencer y lo besó. El chico se quedó unos instantes paralizado. Luego cerró los ojos y le correspondió al beso. Satisfecho, Billy fue aumentando la pasión con la que movía sus labios, y Spencer se dejó llevar._

 _-Mmmmmnn…-Billy acarició el cuello de Spencer manchándolo también de sangre mientras él lo saboreaba desesperado. Joder, que bien sabía. Necesitaba más. Mucho más…_

 _¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una locura. Billy… Billy era la persona más famosa que conocía. Nada de eso tenía sentido. No iban a ninguna parte. Tenía que dejar de besarle. Besarle… ¡No!_

 _-¡Billy!-Spencer se alejó de él, y lo miró asustado._

 _-Spencer… lo siento-Billy le miró preocupado-perdona, solo quería… bueno, yo…_

 _Spencer negó con la cabeza, y salió del cuarto disparado. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. Al final se cerró en su cuarto. Se metió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada (manchándola inconscientemente con la sangre que tenía ahora en el cuello). Quería quedarse ahí para siempre. No quería volver a ver a nadie. Y a la vez, su corazón y sus labios querían hacerlo salir de ahí de inmediato y subirlo de nuevo a la habitación con Billy. Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo. Sentirlo para siempre. Estar para siempre con él._

 _Joder, que miedo da sentir eso._

* * *

Billy se sirvió un vaso de coñac mientras miraba por la ventana con amargura. Fuera llovía. Su rostro ojeroso y alicaído parecía empapado en el reflejo del cristal, azotado por la lluvia. Las primeras lluvias que anunciaban la llegada del otoño a Suburbia.

"Mataría por volver allí"-pensó Billy. Recordaba el olor del cuarto de invitados, y la luz anaranjada del sol al ponerse sobre los campos de maíz. Y recordaba a Spencer, tan joven, con su camiseta de Monster Allergy y aquella ridícula cámara de vídeo con la que hacía sus películas. Tan jóvenes los dos, y tan llenos de sueños.

El alcohol le abrasó la garganta. Era muy fuerte. Billy cerró los ojos y dio otro trago, directamente de la botella. ¿Qué importaba ya? Su relación con Spencer se había ido a la mierda, y él tenía la culpa de todo. Como siempre.

Tan sumido estaba en sus oscuros pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó a Spencer entrar por la puerta principal, guiado por Lawrence, el mayordomo.

-Billy… ¡Billy!-llamó Spencer. Quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Quería estar con Billy para siempre. Pero tenía miedo de lo que Billy fuese a decirle-está bien…

Spencer se dirigió por el pasillo al cuarto de Billy. Conocía la casa perfectamente, había pasado muchas noches allí.

-Joder… mi cabeza-Aladdín acababa de levantarse de la cama, y había cerrado las ventanas para que no entrase la lluvia. Vio la ropa que el mayordomo de Billy le había dejado en una silla, siguiendo las instrucciones del jefe. Supuso que Billy querría que volviesen a la MTV hoy. Pensándolo un poco ¿por qué no? La cosa no había ido mal la primera vez.

Se quitó la ropa quedándose solo con aquellos ridículos calzoncillos morados que tanto le marcaban el trasero. A Yasmín le volvían loca, aunque él sabía que prefería los negros.

Pensó en darse una ducha antes de cambiarse. Tenía el frío metido en el cuerpo, y el baño de Billy era un auténtico santuario.

-Billy, escucha, solo quiero hablar…-Spencer acababa de entrar en el cuarto. Al encontrarse con Aladdín, se quedó de piedra. El árabe le intentó sonreír, aunque más bien le salió una mueca.

Spencer se dio la vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? No podía creerlo. Odiaba a Billy. Le odiaba más que a nada. ¿Cómo podía pensar ni por un segundo que él iba a ser capaz de cambiar? Se merecía esa decepción, por gilipollas.

-¡Eh, nonono! ¡Espera!-Aladdín quiso ir detrás de él, pero primero se cogió el pantalón que le había dejado Lawrence y se lo puso. Luego persiguió a Spencer hasta la puerta.-¡Espera, escúchame! ¿Eres Spencer, no? El primo de Billy…

-Sí, lo soy-Spencer le miró sorprendido. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir. Fuera llovía mucho-¿te ha hablado él de mí?

-Bueno… sí-recordó Aladdín-escucha, no puedes irte. Billy te necesita.

-Ya te tiene a ti, no creo que me necesite para nada. Pero te lo aviso, ten otras opciones preparadas, porque se cansa pronto-dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta. Aladdín le sujetó del brazo. Spencer le miró sorprendido-¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete…

-Con un menor. Será cabrón-Spencer se zafó del agarre de Aladdín se puso el chubasquero-anda chico, vete a casa. Va a ser mejor que todo lo que puedas conseguir aquí.

-Escucha Spencer, Billy te necesita-Aladdín decidió ir al grano. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, pero su amigo le necesitaba, y le debía un buen favor-él está enamorado de ti. Pero me parece que no es capaz de sentar la cabeza.

Spencer se paró en seco. ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? ¿Era otro truco de su primo?

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó, apoyándose en la pared de la entrada.

-Bueno yo… conocí a Billy hace poco… me invitó a quedarme en su casa-explicó Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-trabajo en la MTV.

-Ya. Él te encontró el trabajo ¿no?-preguntó Spencer con cinismo.

-Vale, sé lo que piensas, pero para empezar yo no soy buj… gay-aclaró Aladdín-Billy me contó lo vuestro porque confía en mí, nada más… por favor, tienes que creerme. Él te necesita.

Spencer le miró fijamente. Aladdín captó a un hombre inteligente y creativo, aún muy joven, y con una gran angustia interna. No debía de sacarle más de tres años.

-No sabes quién es Billy. Y no sabes nada de esto. Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Y creo que tú también deberías-aclaró.

-No he tenido nada con Billy, de verdad. Él te quiere a ti. Por favor, no le dejes o… o morirá-Aladdín le miró angustiado-por favor.

-Morirá…-repitió Spencer, perplejo-¿dónde está ahora?

-Pues no sé. En la cocina, supongo, o en la tele-supuso Aladdín. Mostrarle lo familiarizado que estaba con la estrella a Spencer no fue una buena idea. El rostro del cineasta se volvió a ensombrecer.

-No has tenido nada con él…-repitió.

-No, de verdad-insistió Aladdín mirándole con desesperación.

-¿Y él no ha intentado tenerlo?-Spencer alzó las cejas. Ahí le había pillado. En otras circunstancias Aladdín habría mentido, pero sentía demasiada compasión pro Spencer, y no fue capaz.

-Pues… pues… bueno… estaba borracho… y drogado…

-Ya. Mejor me marcho-Spencer se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su viejo coche, que le esperaba en la verja de entrada de la mansión.

-¡No tío, en serio! ¡Dale una oportunidad, por favor! ¡Vamos!-Aladdín le siguió hasta la puerta del coche. Se estaba poniendo hecho una sopa, pero le daba igual-escúchame… escúchame. He visto todos tus videoclips. Las pelis que rodaste con Billy. Sois un gran equipo. Por favor no te vayas. Le hundirás, y te hundirás a ti mismo.

-Tengo que olvidar a Billy, lo siento-dijo Spencer con dureza.

-¿Y por qué has venido?-replicó Aladdín suspicaz. Ahora era él quien le había pillado. Spencer reflexionó unos segundos, con la mano en la puerta del coche. Finalmente la abrió y se metió dentro. Parecía haber envejecido mínimo diez años.

-Dile… dile a Billy que la semana que viene estaré en la MTV… tengo que firmar un contrato. Si lo que quiere es vernos, que vaya allí. Yo le esperaré todo el día si hace falta. Pero luego ya no le esperaré más.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y arrancó. Aladdín lo vio alejarse mientras la lluvia le golpeaba por todo el cuerpo, empapándole el pelo y pegándoselo a la cara. Las gotas corrieron por su espalda y torso desnudo, mientras la humedad le hacía estornudar.

-Estos acaban juntos-se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, mientras volvía a la casa y se secaba los pies en el parqué-por mis cojones.

* * *

La semana de Billy y Aladdín pintaba complicada (no tanto como sobrevivir al ataque de un cocodrilo gigante y enfrentarse a un temblé capitán pirata, pero dentro de sus circunstancias), pero la de Aladdín y Ariel tampoco fue mucho más sencilla. La chica seguía asistiendo al instituto Porter, y Jim cada vez la veía menos. Aunque esperaba que Ariel no hiciese amigos por su timidez y rareza, se equivocaba: la chica se había inseparable con Moana, y también se hablaba con los de un curso menos, el chico ese del fútbol, Taron, y sus colegas. Maldita sea, debería haber previsto que un bombón como ella llamaría la atención. Pero era suya. Seguía empeñado en que lo fuera.

Jim tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, claramente: la muerte de Amelia lo había dejado destrozado, y por las noches volvía a tener pesadillas, en las que la veía a ella y a Silver flotando a su alrededor. El viejo cyborg también ocupaba su memoria. Garfio había dicho que era un pirata. Un maldito pirata. Silver, su mejor amigo, el que siempre había tenido por mentor. Vale, nunca había sido muy legal. Pero tanto como un capitán pirata de la talla de Garfio… ¿y por qué nunca se lo había contado? ¿realmente confiaba en él? Parecía que no. ¿Qué había significado él para Silver? Empezaba a dudarlo. Y Amelia sabía algo. Había intentado decírselo antes de morir. Ahí había algo gordo. Joder. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello a él?

Pensándolo bien era un rato curioso. La vida siempre lo es, de algún modo. Si miramos hacia atrás, es como si todo lo que nos ha ido ocurriendo encajara, como si _tuviera que pasar_. Lo que ocurre es que ya forma tanto parte de nosotros, de nuestra historia, que desprendernos de ello sería negarnos a nosotros mismos.

Jim reflexionaba sobre todo aquello sentado frente a una redacción de Lengua. Preferiría hacer los ejercicios de mates que les había mandado Ego, o trastear un poco en el garaje intentando construirse otra tabla, pero sabía que debía de andarse con pocas bromitas con la Casamentera, o se metería en otro lío. Además Ponzi andaba con ganas de fastidiarle, y esta vez era poco probable que el director Porter fuese a salvarle el trasero.

-"Qué quiero ser de mayor"-leyó Jim. Menuda mierda. Ni que tuviesen cinco años. Vale, él no era un gran escritor tampoco. Una vez había sacado un menos veinte en un dictado por faltas.

-Es un tema interesante. Yo ya he hecho la mía-dijo Ariel. Estaba tirada en el suelo, y leía una revista de moda. Contemplaba, fascinada, las ropas de las modelos y lo que explicaban de ella. Jim no podía entender que gracia le veía. Bueno, tampoco se lo planteaba mucho. El chico estaba más pendiente del trasero de la pelirroja, que marcado contra los vaqueros que la había comprado en un rastrillo, parecía pedir a gritos alguien que se lo tocara.

-Creía que no sabías escribir… ni leer-comentó Jim. Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba puesta de espaldas a él. No quería ni verle.

-He aprendido. Moana me ha ayudado mucho-explicó. Jim arrugó la frente.

-"Me parece que quiere insinuar que yo no la ayudo. Puede pirarse cuando quiera"-pensó. Pero no iba a decírselo. No quería que se fuera. Convivir con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Aspirar su aroma dulzón todas las noches, y tener turbulentas fantasías eróticas con cada pedazo de piel que ella le dejaba entrever.

-¿Y qué has puesto? ¿Lo puedo leer?-preguntó Jim mientras se echaba el sedoso cabello hacia atrás, sujetando el bolígrafo con la boca.

Las mejillas de Ariel se ruborizaron un poco.

-No…-susurró, cortada.

-¡Venga ya!-se rió Jim, travieso-no me irás a decir que te da vergüenza.

-No… no es eso-mintió ella. Jim soltó una carcajada, y ella se volvió hacia él, con fastidio. Hablaba más con él que al principio, y eso ya era un avance.

-Déjame verla-insistió Jim dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

-No-Ariel le ignoró y volvió a concentrarse en la revista. Jim se la comía con los ojos. Era una gilipollas… pero joder, vaya cuerpo. La angustia por las muertes de Silver y Amelia, la preocupación por Lilo, él necesitaba descargarse de todo eso… la mejor forma de hacerlo se escondía debajo de aquel pantalón, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para dejarle hacerlo. "¿Por qué no le gusto?-pensó Jim para sí-¿qué coño le pasa?".

-He pensado… en una cosa-dijo la pelirroja de repente. Jim, que había vuelto a su redacción, y seguía sin avanzar nada, levantó la vista, sorprendido.

-¿En qué?-preguntó, con la boca seca.

-Es sobre Talía… ya sabes, las Musas-Ariel le miró con aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos, siempre inundados de tristeza-me dijo que tenía la grabación de su disco en su casa; quería llevarlo a una discográfica y publicarlo, para… para hacerse famosa.

-"¿De qué cojones me está hablando esta tía?"-Jim estaba perplejo. Claro que se acordaba de Talía. Como para olvidarlo: la bromista y regordeta mujer había muerto delante de sus narices, fusilada por los rinos del Príncipe Juan, al igual que su amiga Melphomene. De no ser por haber presenciado la muerte de Amelia y a Garfio siendo devorado brutalmente por el cocodrilo, la muerte de las dos musas bien podría ser la imagen más traumática en la cabeza de Jim.

-He pensado que… ya que fueron tan amables conmigo… y me ofrecieron unirme a ellas… se lo debo…-Ariel miraba al suelo, muerta de vergüenza. Jim, apoyado en la silla, la observó en silencio. Pero sería estúpida.

-No les debes nada. Están muertas-dijo secamente. Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Trabajaban en un bar… "la Gran Acetona"…-recordaba Ariel, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-"La Gran Aceituna"-le corrigió Jim. Lo conocía. Su madre y Nanny habían trabajado allí hacía años, cuando se hicieron amigas. Nunca había estado, pero Sarah guardaba mal recuerdo de él.

-¡Eso! ¡Solo tengo que encontrarlo y daré con sus compañeras! ¡Ellas podrán ayudarme a conseguir el disco!-Ariel se levantó del suelo dejando allí la revista (era desordenadísima, Jim no había visto una persona más dejada en su vida) y dio un saltito, entusiasmada.

-No vas a hacer eso-la cortó él con aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Porque no llegarías ni a la puerta del local. No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona Suburbia. Te perderás. Y te secuestrarán, seguro. Además, ¿cómo sabes que estarán allí cuando llegues?

-No sé. Eso tendremos que verlo-reflexionó Ariel sentándose en la cama. Jim negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerla.

-¿"Tendremos"?-repitió. "Joder con la chica. Por pedir que no quede. Pero luego…"

Ariel ahora le miraba con un brillo especial. Parecía… parecía una especie de prueba.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No, y lo sabes-Jim se cruzó de brazos-déjate de gilipolleces, anda. Tengo que hacer cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio, sopesándose el uno al otro. Ariel parecía aburrid, mientras que Jim estaba muy enfadado. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Se metía en su casa y ahora se atrevía a darle órdenes? Estaba muy equivocada. Pero… ella había demostrado tener más tenacidad de la que él habría supuesto: había conseguido meterse en su instituto sin una sola acreditación, y ser casi más popular que él en cuestión de una semana. Si quería encontrar la casa de Talía lo haría, aunque se metiese en un montón de problemas. Así que quizás…

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-preguntó él apoyándose en el respaldo. Ella chiscó, molesta.

-Por ayudarlas. Ya te lo he dicho-replicó.

-Me refiero a de verdad. La excusa ya me la has comentado-soltó Jim, mordaz. Ariel abrió mucho los ojos. Ella también le subestimaba a él.

-Yo… quiero hacerlo porque… quiero probarme que puedo… hacer algo… que sirvo para algo-susurró. Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Jim.

-¿Qué sirves?-repitió, muy serio. Él había pensado eso muchas noches. Y había llegado a la conclusión, por dolorosa que fuera, de que simplemente, no servía para nada. Solo era otra hormiga más sobre la que se levantaban los cimientos de Suburbia. Había que admitirlo.

-Sí. No tiene gracia-susurró Ariel, furiosa. Pero se asustó al ver la fiereza en la mirada de Jim.

-Claro que no-dijo él.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero nunca antes se habían sentido tanto el uno al otro. Parecía como si por un momento, por una vez, las almas de ambos hubiesen salido de sus cuerpos y se hubiesen rozado, encontrando su punto en común.

-Jim, baja por favor-se escuchó a Sarah desde la cocina.

-Voy a ver…-se escuchaban más voces abajo. Jim se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-quédate aquí-le dijo a la chica. Ariel se sentó en la cama de Jim, frustrada. No quería esperar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jim asomándose a las escaleras. Esperaba no estar en otro lío. Su mayor temor debería haber sido que alguien descubriese sus extrañas escapadas en Gantz. Pero estaba casi seguro de que eso era imposible. _Ella_ se ocuparía de eso. La esfera negra.

-Son del banco… quieren hablar una cosa contigo-dijo Sarah, a la que habían pillado en mitad de una limpieza, y tenía la ropa hecha un asco.

-¿Del banco?-repitió Jim. Qué raro. Si tuviera una cuenta, como Gastón y Tarzán, lo entendería. Pero desde luego no era el caso.

-Baje usted, por favor-dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Sarah. Era alto y muy corpulento. No le daba buena espina.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. El "armario" como Jim llamaba al hombre mayor, y su compañero, un burro con pajarita y gafas, tomaron un vaso de agua que les ofreció Sarah.

-¿James Pleyades Hawkins?-leyó el "armario" y luego miró a Jim interrogante.

-Sí, soy yo-asintió Jim. Odiaba su segundo nombre. Era por un viejo amigo de la familia, un alienígena amigo de su padre.

-Supongo que sabrás el motivo de nuestra visita-dijo "armario". En el suelo había depositado un pequeño baúl, que Jim no podía dejar de mirar.

-Pues la verdad es que no-replicó él con sinceridad-que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo...

-Somos del banco, no la policía, chico-dijo el burro. Jim le miró con asco.

-Vaya, me sorprende-comentó el "armario" mirándolo con curiosidad-¿le importa si fumo?-preguntó a Sarah, sacando su pipa.

-Sí-dijo Jim groseramente.

-Claro que no. Por favor-intervino Sarah, con la máxima educación.

El "armario" se encendió su pipa y echó una honda calada, llenando la mesa de humo. Jim esperó con fastidio. Era uno de esos típicos cabrones a los que les gusta hacerse de rogar.

-Está bien… vamos a sacarte de dudas hijo-dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirar el texto que traía consigo-"Última voluntad y testamento de John Silver…"

-No-Jim no pudo evitar decirlo ¿El testamento de Silver? ¿Qué narices? ¿Qué le habría dejado…?

-Debo informarte de que la mayoría de posesiones del fallecido han sido incautadas por el Estado, debido a sus numerosas deudas, al igual que su cuenta bancaria-dijo el "armario"-así que la suma de cinco mil mickeys que te lega no podrás recibirla, porque pertenece al Estado.

-¿Al Estado?-repitió Jim burlón-vamos, que habéis aprovechado para sacar tajada.

-Hay una ley…-empezó el asno, pero el "armario" le cortó.

-Vamos a seguir. No merece la pena-dijo. Jim emitió un ruidito desdeñoso-leeremos tu parte, si no te importa.

-Ok.

-"A James Pleyades Hawkins, como recuerdo de nuestra vieja amistad, le lego una suma de cinco mil mickeys de mi cuenta bancaria personal, mi esquife…"

-¿El esquife?-repitió Jim, pasmado. El autovolante de Silver servía tanto en Suburbia como en el mar, y era alucinante. Le encantaba conducirlo cuando el cyborg se lo dejaba.

-Por desgracia, como ya te he dicho, algunas de sus posesiones han sido incautadas. Ese aparato ha sido una de ellas-informó el "armario" dando otra calada. Jim iba a mandarlo a la mierda cuando su madre le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando que se calmara.

-¿Hay algo más que _no_ vaya a tener?-preguntó Jim con ira contenida. Desde las escaleras, oculta contra la pared del pasillo, Ariel lo estaba escuchando todo. Un testamento… vaya… era algo que no había en el lugar de dónde ella procedía…

-Solo queda una cosa. Y esta, el Estado no ha considerado oportuno incautarla-explicó "el armario" con cansancio. Luego le hizo una seña al burro, que sacando una llave maestra abrió el cofre. Jim tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había dentro, porque primero era una cuchara, luego una cuerda y finalmente una taza de té.

-¡Morfo!-exclamó, emocionado. La criaturita rosada revoloteó en torno a él y se posó en su mejilla. Jim sonrió al reconocer el tacto gelatinoso de la mascota de Silver-¡Morfo! Jajajajaja…

-Morfo, Morfo, Morfo-repitió él, transformándose en la cara de Jim.

-Vaya…-Sarah también lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Sin duda, era una criatura extraordinaria.

-"… y también le dejo a Morfo, mi mascota, como recuerdo de las tardes que pasamos hablando, y que él también presenció. Jimbo, espero que sepas cuidar de él, y ten por seguro que él cuidará de ti. Yo se lo he pedido"-terminó el "armario"-conmovedor.

-Sigh…-Jim contuvo una lágrima. Escuchar las palabras de Silver, aunque fuesen en boca de aquel gilipollas, le había emocionado. Era como haber podido hablar con él, una última vez.

-Aquí están los permisos legales para que puedas tenerlo-explicó el "armario", pasándole una pila de papeles a Jim.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Cochero-dijo Sarah sonriendo al ver la emoción en su hijo, que no se separaba de Morfo.

-Aún no hemos acabado-dijo el "armario" llamado Cochero, levantando una mano-ahora debemos hablar de usted, señora.

-¿Silver también la dejó algo?-preguntó Jim mirando a su madre sonriente. La sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión de consternación de ella. El Cochero ya no hablaba del testamento de Silver.

-Di el recibo al banco hace tres semanas-dijo Sarah, que ahora temblaba un poco-mi hijo fue a llevarla.

-Verá, el banco ya no avala ese recibo, hubo un cambio en la normativa ayer mismo, después de la caída de acciones de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, a razón de la muerte de su director-explicó el Cochero inmutable. Parecía estar recitando una lección aprendida de memoria-el banco ya no acepta prolongaciones a antiguos deudores, ni aunque paguen mitades. Tiene usted que abonar la cantidad completa que nos debe antes de que finalice el ciclo anual, es decir, antes del 1 de enero.

-¿El 1 de enero?-repitió Sarah. Jim la miró preocupada. Estaba muy asustada. ¿Tan mal les iba?-pero… eso es imposible… ¿sabe cuánto dinero es?

-Demasiado, señora Hawkins. Pero es que les hemos dado ya demasiado tiempo. El banco McPato no se hace responsable de las malas decisiones que tomen sus prestamistas-el señor Cochero exhaló un nube de humo negro. Desde la esquina de la escalera Ariel miró fascinada el cachivache que se estaba fumando. No entendía demasiado de la conversación; al menos las partes fundamentales sí.

-No puedo reunir esa cantidad… son casi treinta mil mickeys… apenas cobro ochocientos mickeys al mes-Sarah se tambaleó, y Jim tuvo que levantarse y sujetarla.

-Busque otro empleo, o venda algunas de sus posesiones. Ya sabe que la pena por débito es la exportación de todos sus bienes, y en su caso la cárcel-dijo Cochero, impasible. Aquello sí que prendió la mecha de Jim. ¿La cárcel?

-La cárcel…-Sarah repitió aquellas palabras, como hipnotizada.

-Y supongo que quitarnos los cinco mil mickeys que nos había legado Silver no nos quita parte de esa deuda, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Jim, furioso. Cochero le miró con desdén.

-Eso, hijo, fue una competencia directa del Estado, no mía. La ley no podía permitir que amasaseis esa cantidad de riqueza…

-¿Riqueza? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nos lo ibais a quitar de todas formas!-Jim dio un golpe en la mesa. El burro miró a Cochero, que continuaba fumando la pipa, sin alterarse-no creo que el banco se vaya a arruinar porque no le paguemos sus treinta mil mickeys a tiempo, sobre todo cuando nos había dado un plazo de once años más.

-La nueva normativa…

-Es otra puta excusa para exprimir a la gente y quedaros con más cosas de los demás-le cortó Jim, furibundo-consíguenos más tiempo.

-¿Me estás amenazando, hijo?-preguntó Cochero dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Cierra el pico, hijo de puta-le espetó Jim, rabioso. Odiaba a los tipos como aquel. Perros de la banca, mensajeros de la codicia sin escrúpulos que "solo hacían su trabajo". Por gente como ellos Suburbia era el hediondo lugar que era.

-Será posible…-se escandalizó el asno, pero Cochero fue más rápido: sacó de su abrigo una fusta, y antes de que Jim pudiese darse cuenta le había golpeado en los testículos con ella.

-¡UGH!-Jim cayó al suelo con las manos en la entrepierna, presa del dolor. Cochero se levantó y le dio otro golpe con la fusta en la cara.

-¡JIM! ¡NO!-Sarah fue hacia él, asustada, pero el asno la sujetó.

-No se meta señora, por favor-la pidió, mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

-¡Deje en paz a mí hijo!-gritó Sarah.

-No aguanto a la gente con malos modales-dijo Cochero. Jim se limpió la sangre que ahora le goteaba de la nariz y se intentó incorporar para contraatacar. Si ese cabrón se creía que le asustaba después de haberse enfrentado al capitán Garfio y los hombres del príncipe Juan, estaba muy equivocado. Pero el Cochero era ágil, y antes de que Jim pudiera ponerse en pie lo volvió a tumbar de dos terribles golpes. El chico sintió el dolor en la cara y el pecho, clavándose como cuchilladas-a la gente del banco, tú la tratas con respeto, y cuando hablan los mayores, tú te callas ¿me has entendido?

-Que… te… jodan…-jadeó Jim, apretando los puños. Cochero le dio otro golpe, haciéndole gritar del dolor.

-Si quiere sacar ese dinero ponga a su hijo a trabajar, que lo necesita-dijo guardándose la fusta de nuevo en el abrigo y apagando la pipa-el día 31 de diciembre me presentaré aquí, y si no ha abonado la cantidad en su suma total me la llevaré. ¿Está claro, no?

-Jim…-Sarah ni siquiera le escuchaba. Corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazó, pero Jim se la quitó de encima. Estaba muy furioso. Iba a saltar sobre el Cochero y a hacerlo pedazos. Sin embargo las manos de su madre sobre su pecho lo retuvieron. No quería darle más disgustos.

-Nos vemos-dijo el asno antes de cerrar la puerta de salida.

-Cabrón…-Jim se incorporó lentamente, llevándose las manos a los lugares donde ya le habían salido unos buenos moratones. Si ese capullo del Cochero creía que eso acababa allí estaba muy equivocado. Se iba a tragar sus palabras, el hijo de puta.

-Treinta mil mickeys… ¿pero cómo?-Sarah se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Aaaagh… no lo sé-Jim bebió un trago de agua y luego se echó otro vaso en el pelo. Fue entonces cuando su madre rompió a llorar-mamá… no… no, anda…

-Es imposible… no podremos… conseguirlo… oh Jim… ¿qué será de ti? No puedo… ir a la cárcel…

-Tranquila mamá… encontraremos una solución… a lo mejor el doctor Doopler…-sugirió Jim.

-No me dará tanto dinero… no tiene tanto dinero…-su madre intentó serenarse, pero en aquel momento le era imposible. Todo su mundo se acababa de derrumbar.

-Puede ser que nos den más tiempo… de aquí a enero queda mucho…-recordó Jim.

-Quedan tres meses. Y esto no es por la nueva normativa… saben que no puedo pagarlo, y no quieren esperar más. Prefieren sacar ahora partido a lo que tengo… oh, Dios-Sarah se tapó la cara con las manos, presa de un ataque de nervios-Dios, que voy a hacer… o noooo….

-Tranquila mamá… haremos algo… lo arreglaremos…-Jim la abrazó lo mejor que pudo, y le acarició la corta melena castaña, afectuoso-tranquila…

-Jim… Jim, no…-su madre cerró los ojos y unas ardientes lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro. Apenas tenía color. Jim la siguió acariciando mientras la miraba con preocupación. Pero por una vez fue capaz de quedarse allí, con ella, y darle su afecto. Notó como Sarah se iba calmando poco a poco, estrechándolo contra él, y cerrando los ojos se fue tranquilizando.

Normalmente estar con su madre hacía que Jim quisiera salir corriendo e irse a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero aquella vez se quedó a su lado durante las siguientes dos horas, abrazado a ella, y pensativo. Cuántas veces había creído que su vida era una mierda… y sin embargo, la de su madre…

No sabía que hacer ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ellos? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Joder, estaba harto. A sus pies, Morfo también se había quedado dormido. Conocía la casa de alguna visita de Silver, y el reencontrarse con Jim, un ser conocido, lo tranquilizaba. Jim lo miró… tal vez si lo vendían… no debía de valer más de tres mil mickeys en el mercado negro… y a él nunca se lo comprarían por tanto.

Dejó a Sarah dormida en el sofá y se fue hacia su cuarto. Llamaría a Tarzán y a Flynn. Era jueves, cierto, pero tal vez aceptarían salir. Estaba tan ensimismado que casi le sorprendió encontrarse a Ariel en su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó al verla. Ella se estaba secando el pelo, había debido de ir a darse otro de sus largos baños-oye, no vuelvas a hacerlo. El agua es muy cara ¿sabes?

-No sabía que el agua costaba dinero-replicó ella irónica. Jim se la quedó mirando con cara de cabreo.

-Pues claro que cuesta-replicó, furioso. Ariel le miró extrañada, pero cuando entendió que estaba siendo sincero bajó la mirada, algo cortada. Jim prefirió ignorarla. Le tenía harto.

Sacó el interfono y buscó en la lista de contactos. Prefirió contactar con Flynn antes que con Tarzán. Suponía que su mejor amigo ya estaría estresado con los exámenes de la primera evaluación, acababan de entrar en octubre y les tocaban en breve.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ariel. Jim cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ella llevaba pasando de él desde el día en que se habían conocido. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-Me voy. No salgas ¿vale? Mi madre está abajo…-dijo Jim sacando su abrigo del armario. No hacía mucho frío, pero él lo llevaba casi siempre.

-¿La vas a dejar así?-la pregunta de Ariel hizo que a Jim casi se le cayera la percha.

-¿A quién…?-preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella, enfadado.

-A… a tu madre…-dijo Ariel, mirándole fijamente. Jim frunció el ceño, cabreado.

-¿A ti qué te importa?-le estaba empezando a tocar los cojones en serio. Ariel sin embargo no se achantó, y le sostuvo la mirada. Jim meneó la cabeza. Ella no tenía ni idea. Tan solo necesitaba salir de ese cuarto, antes de que se le echase todo encima. La cárcel…

-No vas a hacer nada por ella-dijo Ariel, y la expresión de Jim pasó de enfado a una fugaz emoción de sorpresa-te vas… simplemente…

Jim bufó. Ella le estaba acusando de huir… ¿ella, que se había suicidado? No tenía ni puñetera idea… él no podía hacer nada por su madre… ¿qué podría conseguir? No iba a permitir que se la llevasen… pero en realidad, sabía bien que los dos estaban condenados. Era como llegar al final de un túnel, y ver clara la luz. Su madre no podía mantenerse en pie después de tantos golpes y él… él, bueno, quizás nunca debería ni haberse levantado.

-No es malo… yo también lo haría…-Ariel se había sentado sobre su cama de nuevo y le miraba con seriedad. Jim arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-se acercó a ella, sabiendo que eso la intimidaba, hasta que su cintura quedó frente a la cara de la chica.

-Puedes reunir ese dinero… perfectamente…-Ariel bajó la mirada, pero Jim la obligó a levantarla, poniendo la mano en su barbilla.

-¿Ah sí? Cuánto sabes… ¿y cómo?-preguntó con voz grave. Ariel le miró con desprecio. Le daba miedo. Jim lo vio en sus ojos. Ella le temía.

-Cuánto dinero había… en la cueva de los piratas…-recordó Ariel. Eso sacó a Jim de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó extrañado.

-Y en el castillo del león…-recordó Ariel-había una piedra roja…

-Y mucho oro…-Jim recordó la sala acorazada del príncipe donde había estado a punto de morir-es cierto… pero… no cogía nada…

-Tal vez… en la próxima misión… haya riquezas-dijo Ariel. A Jim le desesperaba el modo lento y susurrante que tenía de decir las cosas. Aunque también le ponía bastante. Le gustaría oírla susurrar su nombre así, montado encima de ella.

-Tal vez…-dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos-o tal vez no… o tal vez, si es que hay otra misión, nos maten a los dos.

Ariel no se asustó al oír aquellas palabras, o al menos no aparentó asustarse, porque sí cayeron sobre ella con un impacto brutal. Jim también se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Llevaba varias noches teniendo pesadillas con que regresaba a aquella maldita sala de la esfera negra. No quería ni imaginarse que nuevo desafío les estaría esperando allí… porque _sabía_ que _tenían_ que volver.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en la cama, inmersa en sus oscuros pensamientos, mientras Jim la observaba, agotado. Flynn no iba a cogerle el móvil, seguramente estaría con su novia. Ojalá él tuviese una. Pero las novias son un coñazo. Ariel le tenía miedo. Y él no aguantaba ni un segundo más en su casa. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Vamos a ver… se llamaba Talía…-Jim comenzó a teclear en el ordenador mientras se abría una de las latas de cerveza que guardaba en su mini-bar y se la bebía sin importarle mancharse la camisa y el escritorio.

Ariel se giró hacia él para ver qué es lo que hacía. El ordenador, al igual que el cine, le parecía algo fascinante, aunque ya parecía conocerlo de antes.

-Mmmmn…-Jim abrió varias pestañas y buscó varias direcciones webs. Luego abrió una pestaña de incógnito-joder, no es tan fácil…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ariel apoyándose a su lado, lánguida.

-¿No querías ir a la casa de esa tía? Puessss… ¡aquí! Tengo su dirección-Jim señaló en el maps de Suburbia un punto. Estaba en un barrio de la zona roja más cercano al centro. Tardarían una media hora, cogiendo la línea del endobús. Si tuviese su tabla…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Ariel estaba impresionada, y Jim disfrutó con su inocente expresión, sintiéndose importante.

-Se llama Internet-dijo, poniéndose el abrigo-¿vienes?

-Ssí… vale-Ariel se puso los zapatos y el jersey que Jim le había conseguido también en el rastrillo y se fue detrás de él. Salieron en silencio, porque Sarah seguía dormida en el sofá. Ariel le echó un vistazo. Era una mujer hermosa. Se parecía a su hijo, aunque en ella flotaba un aire de bondad y calidez que Jim no poseía.

-¡Vamos!-Jim estiró los brazos y sonrió levemente. Le apetecía dar un paseo, y más con ella. A ver si les iba bien.

En el endobús fueron muy apretados, era jueves y las líneas por la tarde se colapsaban. A Ariel le tocó al lado de una señora gorda de malas pulgas que estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo, y Jim fue de pie apretujado entre un montón de críos. De vez en cuando se miraban, y no podían evitar sonreír. Quizás era la primera vez que Jim la veía sonreír. No supo por qué, pero le gustaba.

Finalmente bajaron cerca de la calle en la que se suponía que vivía Talía. Jim miró en su interfono el enlace de la dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ariel, que miraba todos los edificios fascinada.

-Talía dijo que su novio se la había cargado. Un centauro… ¿crees qué…?

-¿Qué es un centauro?-Ariel parpadeó con inocencia. A Jim ya no le sorprendía nada.

-Oye… ¿tú de dónde vienes?-preguntó secamente. Ariel se ruborizó.

-¿Importa eso?

-Ay…-Jim se acercó al portal y comenzó a forcejear con la cerradura-mierda… no sé abrir esto…

-Si estuviese Aladdín-se aventuró Ariel. Jim paró de forcejear y la fulminó con la mirada-¿qué?-se ofendió ella.

-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-dijo el chico.

Y así, esperaron sentados en frente del portal del edificio, hasta que unos minutos más tarde entraron dos personas. Entonces, como un rayo, aprovecharon para colarse.

-Hasta ahora bien-dijo Jim-pero ahora para encontrar el piso…

-¡Aquí!-Ariel miraba los buzones que había en la pared. Había más de cien-a ver… a ver… ¡Talía Onalios! ¡Piso B!

-Piso cuarenta, B-la corrigió Jim-pues vamos…

Se metieron en uno de los ascensores. Ariel miró su reflejo en el espejo, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Más allá de lo aparente, era muy coqueta, Jim ya se había dado cuenta. Ariel se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba, y se echó a una esquina del ascensor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Llamamos a la puerta… si está… podemos decir que la conocíamos de algo… o que somos testigos de Jehová…-planeó Jim.

-¿Y si no está?-inquirió Ariel, que seguía apartada lo máximo posible de él.

-Pues si no está… intentaremos abrir la puerta… o algo-dedujo Jim. Le divertía verla ahí encogida. Aún les quedaban veinte pisos. No había a donde ir. Así que se acercó a ella, y le colocó las manos en la cintura. Ariel ahogó un gritito-¿qué pasa? ¿Te doy miedo?

-No… apártate-susurró ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Jim deslizó sus manos hacia los muslos, y empezó a acariciarlos a través de la tela del vaquero. Ariel cerró los ojos.

-No te gusta lo que hago… ¿por qué?-preguntó Jim con voz gutural. Acercó sus labios a la frente de ella, y le dio un suave beso. Ariel tembló un poco.

-Porque… no me gustas-dijo. Jim exhaló un profundo suspiro, frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Pero ella tampoco lo estaba apartando.

-Pero tú sí me gustas a mí-dijo, y la embistió fuertemente. Ariel notaba su dureza a través del pantalón. Se atrevió a mirarle, y Jim disfrutó al ver el miedo en sus ojos. No podía resistirse. Estaba demasiado buena…

-¡Ya!-la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Ariel se apartó a tiempo. Jim resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo.

-Mierda…-salió detrás de Ariel, que se fue al otro extremo del pasillo, llevándose las manos a la boca. Jim la miró enfadado, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Sería peor insistir.

-Es esta-indicó la pelirroja señalando la puerta de la casa de Talía. Cerrada a cal y canto, claro.

Jim intentó forzar la cerradura sin éxito. Aquello no era lo suyo. Si se hubiesen llevado a Morfo, tal vez podrían haberlo convertido en llave. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, pensativo.

-Pues muy bueno el paseíto-dijo echándose un mechón de pelo a un lado. Ariel le miró enfadada.

-No vamos a irnos. Hemos hecho cosas más difíciles-dijo, ceñuda.

-Eres una terca-la pinchó Jim, disfrutando al verla furiosa. De repente sin embargo sus ojos se fijaron en otra cosa: la ventana del pasillo estaba abierta. Se asomó y vio que cerca estaba el balcón del piso de Talía. Y su terraza estaba abierta también, seguramente para ventilar. Era un patio interior… podía intentarlo.

-¿Qué haces?-Ariel se asomó a la ventana cuando Jim empezó a descolgarse por ella.

-¡Cállate!-gruñó él-¡espera un momento!-le temblaban las piernas ¿Por qué hacía eso? Más le valía a esa chica hacerle caso después de lo que estaba haciendo… sin embargo no era solo eso. Se sentía como las dos noches de cacería en Gantz. Se sentía vivo.

Con mucho cuidado Jim se descolgó por la ventana del pasillo, con cientos de metros a sus pies, y estirando una pierna se enganchó al balcón del piso de Talía. Había hecho cosas más difíciles en los entrenamientos de la Academia, joder, no sería para tanto. Sin embargo hubo un momento que resbaló, y le entró el miedo. Si caía se convertiría en una mancha de puré en el suelo. Todo por el puto disco de las Musas. Estaba deseando escucharlo.

-Pase usted-Jim abrió la puerta del piso de Talía con unas llaves que encontró en la repisa de la entrada, una vez se coló por su terraza. Ariel sonrió satisfecha y entró en la casa-estamos los dos solos. Podríamos…

-Buscar el disco-le cortó ella-me parece que me dijo que estaba en su cuarto.

Recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Talía y Melphomene camino al asalto del palacio de Juan en Nottingham y luego en la central eléctrica que habían desconectado, hasta que Robin Hood y los matones del príncipe habían estado a punto de matarla. Talía y Melphomene no habían tenido tanta suerte. Sus cuerpos mutilados por los disparos nunca se borrarían de la retina de Ariel. Jamás.

-No han tocado nada-observó Jim curioseando el cuarto de Talía. Abrió un cajón que resultó ser lencería negra, y luego un armario lleno de sus vestidos de gala. La tía no vivía mal, al menos comparado con él. Bueno, ya no vivía-si el novio la mató, puede que la policía lo haya detenido.

Pero esta vez Jim se equivocaba: su novio, el centauro Neso, no había sido detenido por la policía. De hecho, después de que los cuerpos apareciesen en el palacio de Juan como por arte de magia, estaba libre de sospecha. Neso debería haberse extrañado de eso, ya que él los había disuelto en ácido para que nadie los encontrase, pero el extraño poder de la esfera Gantz hizo que no se extrañase, y pensara que todo había salido según lo planeado.

Después de pasarse todo el día trabajando en una infernal fábrica de metalurgia al oeste de la zona roja, el brutal centauro volvía a su casa, donde Talía ya no estaría para molestarlo. Abrió el portal con la llave y se dirigió al ascensor grande, el único en el que él cabía.

-Vamos a ver… aquí hay varios discos. Pointed Sisters, Marvin Gaye…-Jim los fue descartando. Algunos eran prehistóricos-no, no…

-¡Este!-Ariel sujetaba un enorme disco de vinilo cuya carátula estaba en blanco, y en el que solo estaba escrito "Las Musas"-¡es la demo!

-¡Bien!-Jim se acercó a ella y lo examinó-sí, tiene toda la pinta. Muy bien-intentó besarla, pero ella le esquivó ágilmente, y soltó una risita. Jim sonrió también al ver que ella se lo tomaba a buenas. Parecía eufórica. La siguió hasta la puerta.

-¡Pues vámonos! ¡Hay que buscar a las demás!-exclamó Ariel sujetando el disco. Jim abrió la puerta de la casa, cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor del fondo se abrían y las patas de un caballo se asomaban.

-¡MIERDA!-cerró la puerta de golpe-¡COÑO! ¡Ariel!

-¿Qué pasa?-ella le miró asustada.

-¡Es el centauro!-Jim tragó saliva, presa del pánico- ¡Joder, vive aquí!

Alguien metió la llave de golpe. Neso había oído el ruido de su puerta, y ya sabía que había alguien en la casa.

-¡Corre!-Jim empujó a Ariel por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Talía-¡corre, vamos!

Neso abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en su casa echando chispas. A penas cabía por la puerta, era muy ancho, y también muy alto. Tenerlo en la casa había sido para Talía siempre una molestia, pero al principio cuando estaba enamorada de él le había merecido la pena.

-Mierda…-Jim escuchó los cascos del centauro acercarse por el pasillo. La casa era muy pequeña, los pillaría seguro. ¡Los mataría! Espera… ¿volverían a Gantz entonces? ¡Qué importaba eso ahora!

Jim llevó a Ariel por la habitación de Talía, cuando recordó algo: el pasillo tenía dos salidas. Si hacía que Neso entrase por un lado podrían escaquearse por la otra y correr hacia la puerta. Quizá podrían escapar, si eran rápidos. En su mente lo vio muy claro.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Da la cara, capullo!-Neso se asomó por la terraza, y entendiendo como habían entrado la cerró de un golpe bestial. Luego relinchó y trotó por el salón hacia el pasillo. Era el momento de poner en práctica su plan: Jim tiró el jarrón que había en el cuarto de Talía al suelo por el otro extremo del pasillo, y Neso corrió hacia allí.

-¡Corre!-le susurró el chico a Ariel, empujándola. Solo había unos metros hasta la puerta. Los dos chicos se echaron la carrera de su vida hasta ella, y luego Jim giro el pomo. Pero Neso la había cerrado de llave-¡MIERDA!

-¡JODER!-Neso acababa de descubrir el jarrón en el suelo. Se giró, entendiendo que ellos estaban ahora en la entrada.

-¡ABRE JIM! ¡ABRE!-gritó Ariel asustada. Jim sacó las llaves que había cogido en la entrada de su bolsillo, pero de los nervios se le cayeron.

-¡Estás muerto!-rugió Neso. Sin embargo se quedó encajado en la esquina del pasillo, dándoles a los chicos unos segundos para abrir y echar a correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de bajada. No les iba a dar tiempo de coger el ascensor-¡VENID AQUÍ!-Neso distinguió una melena pelirroja bajando las escaleras. Echó a galopar detrás de ellos, pero al bajar los escalones tropezó con sus enormes patas y cayó rodando las escaleras, hasta rodar por el suelo del siguiente piso, quedando aturdido.

-¡Correcorrecorre!-Jim llevaba agarrada a Ariel de la mano, y no pensaba parar de correr hasta que estuviera en la línea del endobús rumbo a su casa.

-¡Espera! ¡Puede coger el ascensor!-le recordó Ariel. Si él bajaba en el ascensor antes que ellos por las escaleras los atraparía en el portal. La chica llamó al ascensor grande, y cuando estuvo allí se metieron dentro y le dieron al bajo. Neso ya no podría seguirlos, porque era el único elevador en el que cabía.

-Os… voy a matar-gruñó el centauro secándose la sangre que se había hecho con la caída, y subiendo hacia su casa con torpeza.

-¡Ha sido increíble!-Ariel soltó una carcajada eufórica. Estaban en un autovolante de turismo de dos pisos, porque lo habían pillado antes de llegar al endobús. Tardarían más en llegar a casa, pero a Jim le daba igual. El corazón aún se le estaba refrenando del susto. Había faltado muy poco. Aún veía las enormes manos del centauro a punto de atraparlo-y tenemos el disco.

-Ya puedes quemarlo-dijo Jim mirando desde la barandilla del autovolante la vista de los rascacielos de Suburbia.

-¿Por qué?-rió Ariel acariciando el vinilo triunfal.

-Porque es la pista que puede llevarlo hasta nosotros. Si nota que le falta un disco, nos matará-Jim necesitaba un trago. Pararían en un bar antes de volver a casa.

-No se dará cuenta. Fue muy difícil de encontrar. Y lo reordenamos todo-razonó Ariel-además, con lo que nos ha costado.

-¿"Nos"?-ironizó Jim-no vuelvo a salir contigo en la vida…

Ariel le miró sonriendo, y luego, le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-Gracias-dijo. Jim se encogió de hombros, intentando disimular su satisfacción. "Ya podrías ponérmela en otro sitio si me lo quieres agradecer"-pensó el chico echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía bien estar vivo. De repente, los grises edificios de Suburbia le parecían un poco menos monocromáticos.

Hasta que llegó la noche Jim y Ariel siguieron el tour por la zona roja de Suburbia. Jim le iba contando cosas (casi siempre traumáticas) de cada barrio, y Ariel hacía muchísimas preguntas. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas con las vistas de la ciudad. Para Jim no era nada nuevo, pero le gustaba verla feliz. Era tan rara.

A la noche Jim coló a Ariel en casa en un momento que Sarah estaba despistada. Su madre había pasado la tarde en medio de un ensoñamiento espantoso, y apenas prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Jim la miró con compasión. A él le había venido bien salir. Tal vez ella necesitaba lo mismo.

-Mamá…-se acercó a ella, y le quitó la bayeta con la que fregaba una pila de platos-Nanny no vive lejos de aquí… el otro día la vi porque me encontré con su hermana… deberías ir a hacerla una visita… y así te despejas un poco.

-¿Conoces a Lilo? Ha estado enferma…-murmuró Sarah, mientras enjuagaba un plato de postre.

-Mamá… mamá, por favor, déjalo. Ya… ya lo hago yo-dijo Jim, apartándola un poco. Normalmente le ofrecía su ayuda, pero ella siempre la rechazaba, y él no insistía más. Sabía que si de verdad quería que dejase de trabajar tenía que obligarla.

Sarah dejó finalmente que Jim se quedase con la pila de platos. Estaba demasiado cansada para hablar.

-Gracias Jim-murmuró. Él le puso las manos en los hombros, e intentó sonreírla.

-Sal a dar un paseo ¿eh?

-Estoy muy cansada. Me voy a acostar… no creo que duerma…-Sarah le dio un beso a su hijo, que cerró los ojos con amargura, y luego se fue hacia su cuarto. Jim la escuchó caer en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse. Estaba molida.

Siguió lavando los platos. El doctor Doopler, para quien su madre trabajaba a tiempo completo, solía cenar con sus ocho colegas científicos, y eso se traducía en toneladas de trabajo para Sarah. Antes no tenían que lavar platos. Con el trabajo de su padre bastaba.

-"Pero tenías que irte… tenías que joderlo todo…-pensó Jim con tristeza-como yo…"

No le echaba de menos. Había tenido a Silver, que era mil veces mejor. Bueno, ahora ya tampoco lo tenía.

Silbó algunas de las canciones que solían poner en el Decas. En estos momentos quizás sus amigos estuviesen allí. Tarzán no, probablemente estaría estudiando, y puede que Flynn en estos momentos le estuviese haciendo el amor a su Rapunzel. Pero eso ya no le hacía sentir tan solo. Ariel lo esperaba en el cuarto. Si por lo menos le dejase hacerle el amor también.

- _Y ahora, con ustedes, otra aventura de los chicos de "la Banda del Patio"_ -anunció la voz del presentador en off. Ariel movía las piernas, encantada, mientras la alegre melodía de presentación comenzó a sonar, y los protagonistas fueron desfilando a escena uno a uno- _TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Micke yyyyyy ¡Alí!_ -con el último nombre el público prorrumpió en una ovación.

-¡Ya está! ¡Sale, Jim!-le avisó Ariel. Detrás de ella Jim miraba los mensajes de su interfono y acariciaba a Morfo para que se durmiera. Al final no había hecho la puta redacción.

-Bueno, bueno, calma…-Jim se sentó al lado de ella. Intentó poner su mano sobre la de Ariel, pero ella se las llevó a la barbilla. "Buenos reflejos"-pensó Jim, sin poder ya evitar encontrar divertidos sus innumerables fracasos-cada vez lo ponen con menos ropa-observó. Era cierto. Aladdín llevaba unos vaqueros cortos, y un chaleco que apenas tapaba sus enormes pectorales. Los suspiros entre las chicas del público podían escucharse hasta en la tele-lo que debe de estar follando…-pensó Jim.

-Tiene novia-contestó Ariel, sin apartar la vista de la tele. Jim la miró con fastidio.

-¿Te lo ha contado?-preguntó con ironía.

-Sí, cuando nos conocimos. Tú estabas dormido.

-Vaya…-Jim volvió a concentrarse en la tele. Se le venían a la mente multitud de pensamientos, pero prefirió acallarlos. Aladdín tenía mil veces más suerte que él: mientras que para él su muerte había supuesto perder a Silver y a Amelia, lo que le desgarraba el alma, él había conocido a su ídolo, Billy Joe Cobra y se había hecho famoso. No tendría que preocuparse nunca por nada más. Es curiosa, la vida.

-Tal vez él podría ayudarnos…-musitó Ariel.

-¿Aladdín?

-No, Billy-dijo ella-es muy rico…

-Si te refieres a sacar el disco, primero necesitas poner de acuerdo a las integrantes. Y no va a ser fácil-replicó Jim desperezándose y tumbándose también frente a la tele.

-Me refería a lo de tu madre-le contestó Ariel, frunciendo el ceño-¿no eran treinta mil mickeys? Billy tendrá cien veces esa cantidad…

-¿También te lo ha dicho?-ironizó Jim. Ahora era Ariel la picada. Prefirió ignorarlo y concentrarse en la tele. El sketch era bastante gracioso, todo el público se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué le gustas a Spinelli? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba TJ, mientras Aladdín trataba de recordar su texto. Era la tercera semana que lo hacía, y esa vez se había confiado más y lo había repasado menos. Desde un ángulo muerto Roz, la agria secretaria, le enseñó en un cartel lo que tenía que decir.

-Leí su carta, la que me lanzó en clase…-Aladdín sacó del bolsillo del vaquero un papel arrugado y lo leyó-"no puedo disimular por más tiempo lo que siento por ti. Por favor, no me odies por amarte".

-No suena muy a ella. Faltan los tacos… y las faltas de ortografía-observó TJ.

-¿Qué hago? ¡Nunca he tenido novia!-Aladdín fingió bastante bien su angustia. Según le habían aconsejado Celia y Billy, tenía que poner "ojos de cachorrito". Eso conmovería a las fans.

-¿No eras el ligón del grupo?-le recordó TJ y el público rió.

-Solo es una tapadera. En el fondo soy una persona tímida, y sensible… anda, un chicle-Aladdín recogió un chicle pegado debajo de la fuente del patio y se lo metió en la boca.

-Sensible…-el público rió de nuevo.

-Es bueno ¿no? Presencia tiene-Billy observaba al chico desde un extremo del plato, apoyado en la pared.

-Tiene presencia, tiene. Somos pocos los cómicos que vienen del barrio árabe. No es fácil en la MTV-el Genio se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

Efectivamente, Asrid Yazze, "el Genio" era el único cómico de origen árabe en la televisión, pero también era el de mayor éxito. Su fama era equiparable a la de Billy, al igual que su exitosa carrera, desde que triunfó a los veinte años con una alocada comedia escrita por él mismo, "Como dicen en mi colmena". El Genio era de credo y origen árabe, pero no se trata de ningún humano. Era otra de las variopintas especies alienígenas que había en Suburbia, y de hecho, de las más singulares: apenas se contaban en la ciudad otros dos especímenes como él. Pertenecía a una raza alienígena llamada djin, capaces de alterar su aspecto, como Morfo. Su composición molecular era distinta a la de Billy o cualquier otro humano: sus partículas eran gelatinosas y alterables, y de color azul.

-Yo no solo le veo de cómico… ¡le veo de estrella! Es guapo y sabe hacer muchas cosas… solo necesita más espacio en el programa, y luego firmar para un reparto-Billy acarició a Abú, que subido a su hombro esperaba el final del show de su amo. El rockero se sentía tan orgulloso de él, y tan agradecido. En las últimas semanas el viejo Billy había vuelto: inquietud, creatividad, diversión… solo le faltaba Spencer. Pero de olvidarlo ya se ocupaban las drogas.

-Por lo que veo te has vuelto un cazatalentos, BJC. Dicen que eso es símbolo de la jubilación-apuntó el Genio agudamente. Billy rió.

-No tío, pero le veía el potencial. Y sí, es mi amigo. Y yo soy el tuyo… anda, échame un cableee-agarró el brazo del Genio, que soltó una carcajada. Desde el plató los técnicos les indicaron que bajasen la voz, o estropearían el sonido de la actuación.

-Perdón, perdón…-se disculpó el Genio en voz baja, llevando a Billy al interior de su pasillo-está bien Billy, supongamos que lo meto en el espacio principal. Guay, genial…

-Nunca mejor dicho-apuntó Billy guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero no tiene experiencia. Necesita un coach de actuación, porque no ha hecho ni un teatrillo en su vida, y eso se ve a la legua. En un sketch corto cuela, pero no en un programa largo, y menos en una película.

-Le conseguiré lo que tú digas-accedió Billy-eso no importa. Lo que necesito es tu sí.

-Oh Billy-el Genio adoptó la postura de una novia-no sé si estoy preparada…

-Por nuestra vieja amistad-pidió Billy. El Genio era de los primeros amigos que hizo en su ascenso a la fama. La primera canción de su álbum oficial la tocó en su programa, hacía ya casi diez años.

-Por eso lo que tú quieras. Pero no depende solo de mí. Tendrás que pasar por Pete-le recordó. Billy maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Me ayudas con eso?-preguntó, esbozando una de sus irresistibles sonrisas. El Genio se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer. Mi mujer me dejó ayer.

-Vaya colegenio, lo siento muchísimo-le dijo Billy, conmovido.

-No te preocupes. Me caso mañana.

Al acabar la función todos los actores se reunieron en la antesala, mientras el estruendoso aplauso del público los seguía. El sketch había acabado con una terrible confusión, ya que la carta era en realidad un poema escrito por Gretchen para clase de Lengua, que Spinelli había usado sin pensarlo para lanzar contra Aladdín (Alí) y todo había terminado con Gus y Micke corriendo en calzoncillos por el colegio.

-¡Ha salido genial! ¡Ven aquí, chaval!-TJ le chocó la mano a Aladdín, que le dio unas palmadas amistosas.

-Gracias por darme tanto espacio en el guión-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hoy hay que ir a celebrarlo ¿vienes a la fiesta que dan en casa de los Jonas?-preguntó Spinelli muy animada.

-¡Eso! ¡Locura total!-gritó Gretchen, que en la vida real no era para nada como su personaje.

-Me apunto-dijo Aladdín-¡Abú! ¡Ven aquí, colega!

-Es un monito encantador-dijo enternecida la señorita Finster, que en la vida real tampoco era para nada como su personaje.

-¡Colega, lo he conseguido!-anunció Billy alzando las manos triunfal-¡la semana que viene saldrás con el Genio!

-¿En serio? ¡Pero Billy! Yo estoy bien donde estoy…-Aladdín le miró preocupado. El Genio eran palabras mayores. Suburbia entera veía ese programa. Y él le imponía mucho, desde que lo había conocido unas semanas antes.

-Colega, el mundo de la fama es como el mar. ¡Tienes que ser un tigurón, o te comerán!

-Tiburón-le corrigió Aladdín.

-Como sea tenemos mucho que preparar. Así que hasta otra, pringadillos-dijo Billy cogiendo del brazo al moreno. TJ y los otros actores agacharon la cabeza, hundidos. Ellos no saldrían de su pequeño espacio de comedia, aunque ya debían dar gracias por ello.

-Billy, hoy quiero la noche libre, paso de ese rollo del Genio-le dijo Aladdín soltándose y mirando con compasión a sus compañeros-¡voy a cenar con el resto del equipo!

-Pero tíiiio…-Billy echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aladdín no entendía cómo funcionaba aquello. Pero entonces se acordó de Spencer. Él tampoco lo había entendido al principio. Y nunca lo había aprobado. Eso era lo que le hacía tan distinto-está bien, vale… tu ganas, colegalí. ¿Os queréis venir a mi kelly?

-¿A la mansión BJC?-dijo Gus, alucinado.

-Bueno, si preferís el chalet del centro, o la mansión del norte… mi isla queda un poco lejos…-enumeró Billy.

-¡Guay! ¡Me apunto!-exclamó TJ, y los demás le apoyaron. Al rato dos limusinas salieron para casa de Billy, con los chico de la banda del patio, la señorita Finster y el director Preakley, y un par de actores más de otros espacios que se apuntaron a ir.

-¡Hacía siglos que no te veía! ¡Me tienes que preparar la _burgaleusse_!-exclamó Billy, que iba sentado al lado del chef francés.

-Oh, e oui, e oui… la vegdad es que estoy destgozado… desde la muegte de Lumiège..

-Es verdad-Billy había asistido al funeral, acompañado de Aladdín y de un centenar de admiradores más del candelabro. No había habido misa, ya que Lumière no profesaba ninguna religión, y además era un robot. La nueva norma de la Iglesia era que las criaturas de origen mecánico, al no ser seres de la Creación, no podían ser incluidas en el credo, al menos hasta que no se demostrase que realmente eran capaces de tener sentimientos. Viendo el pequeño cuerpo de Lumière metido en el ataúd, Aladdín estuvo seguro de que aquel candelabro los tenía. Había dado su vida por salvarlos en el barco de Garfio, aunque todos creyesen ahora que había sido un suicidio.

-Un buen cocinero y excelente rival… lamento mucho no haberme podido despedir de él como es debido… ojalá… ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo… pero él era, ante todo, un artista-Din Don, dueño del restaurante que había desbancado a Lumière y por lo que el candelabro se había quitado la vida en un principio, leyó un sentido discurso, conteniendo las lágrimas. Resultaba que en realidad los dos rivales estaban más unidos de lo que creían. En las primeras filas había un montón de robots con forma de utensilios de cocina, como una tetera y su hijito, que sollozaban en silencio.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Aladdín y los otros miembros del cast de "la Banda del Patio" cenaron en la casa de Billy y luego salieron a una discoteca a bailar. Según le contó Spinelli en la cena, el anterior miembro del reparto, Vince, al que Aladdín había sustituido al entrar, había sido despedido por cultivar maría en su camerino. No volvería a trabajar.

-Pobre Vince, quedamos con él el otro día… yo intentaré buscarle algún hueco para que se reponga-dijo Spinelli, limpiándose la mancha de la bebida con su manga, al más puro estilo de su personaje.

-Que buena chica eres-TJ intentó besarla, y Spinelli le apartó, matada de risa.

En la discoteca varias chicas se acercaron a Aladdín y se le insinuaron descaradamente, colocando sus voluptuosos traseros sobre su entrepierna. Él estaba muy tentado. Llevaba casi un mes sin hacerlo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar así. Tenía que encontrar a Yasmín como fuera. Cuando no estaba ensayando o con Billy, investigaba sobre el posible paradero de su novia. Al parecer el Sultán se había ido de viaje fuera de la ciudad, y se la había llevado ¿pero cuándo volverían? De un modo u otro, le sería muy difícil acercase a ella…

Al final Aladdín se volvió a casa, y se llevó a Billy (que se estaba liando con tres chicas a la vez) con él.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Spencer o no?-le amonestó el árabe una vez entraron en la limusina-¡así no lo vas a conseguir!

-Nunca volverá conmigo…-murmuró Billy, que estaba muy borracho.

-El martes él va a volver a ir a firmar un contrato-le recordó Aladdín echando un trago de la botella que se había llevado de la discoteca-tienes que estar presentable para entonces…

-Oh hermano… si yo sisiempre estoy prepresentable-hipó Billy. Luego se acurrucó a su lado y se quedó dormido.

-Anda… estás oxidado tío-Aladdín dejó que Billy se recostase en sus piernas y le cubrió un poco para que no tuviese frío. Luego él también se quedó dormido un rato, mirando la oscuridad de los edificios por la ventana del autovolante.

-¡El show del Genio, toma 7!-dijo el chico de la claqueta.

-No puedo garantizarte que te pongas azul, pero tus dientes van a estar más blancos que el palacio de nuestra querida Reina. Dental-U, para todo tipo de dientes, ya seas humano, caballo, cocodrilo o un abuelo con dentadura postiza. Dental-U, especial para tipos afortunados como tú. Dental-U, no dudes en comprarlo, cómpralo, en serio, porque si no lo más probable es que sus anunciantes me dejen de pagar por esto, y entonces tendré que ir a tu casa a pedirte dinero-el Genio hablaba a toda velocidad cambiando la tonalidad en la voz y haciendo todo tipo de muecas y transformaciones para divertir al público. El anuncio saldría en el intermedio de su programa, el viernes.

-Es impresionante-Aladdín lo observaba fascinado. Verlo cambiar de aspecto y el desparpajo que tenía al actuar le alucinaba. Empezaba a entender y a valorar más el mundo del espectáculo.

-Creo… creo que así está bien-el Genio bebió un trago de whisky y se elevó por el aire con energías renovadas-¡Yoyoyoyoyoyo! ¡Vamos allá con la siguiente toma! ¡Que tenemos ahora para hacer!

-Tranquilo Genio, tienes una pausa-le dijo el director, secándose el sudor de la frente. Una sola actuación del Genio podía ser tan intensa para él como para los que debían supervisarlo.

-Y ahora nos toca ¡Eh, colegagenio genial! ¡Aquí te traigo a mi chico!-saludó Billy entrando seguido de Aladdín y Abú.

-¡Billy Joe Gratis! ¡Y nuestro amiguito Alí! ¿Puedo llamarte Al? ¿O prefieres Dín? Dín suena demasiado denigrante, perdóname por sugerirlo. ¡Vas a estar en el show!-el Genio sacudió a Aladdín con fuerza. El chico solo fue capaz de sonreír lo mejor que supo.

-Bueno, Genio, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer mi nene?-preguntó Billy pasando su brazo por la espalda de Aladdín.

-¡Vaya, y tienes un mono! ¡Me encantan los monos, aunque reconozco que les he cogido algo de aversión después de King Kong! Gorila malo, gorila malo… ¡Gorilllaaaaaaa!-el Genio transformó su cabeza en la de un simio y empezó a hacer ruidos animales, mientras Abú se escondía en la chaqueta de su amo, muerto de miedo.

-Es peor que tú-le dijo Aladdín a Billy, riendo. El Cobra se frotó las sienes cansado. Era martes. Había quedado luego con Spencer. No estaba para perder el tiempo.

-En fin mejor dejo de hacer el gilibobo-rió el Genio-a ver Aladdín, tu parte es fácil… bueno, más o menos fácil, no sé cómo se te da esto. Al principio del espectáculo entro yo, y empiezo a cantar: ¡entonces salen las bailarinas, y tú haces malabares! ¿Sabes hacerlos, no? Porque Billy me dijo que sí. Asiente si es un no, niega si es un sí. Vale, supervio, luego yo hablo, hago unos chistes, salakadula, no sé qué, hay otro baile del Oeste, canta Alan y tú sales de fondo vestido de vaquero, con dos pistolas, bing, bang, bung. Luego viene la parte del concurso, guay, ahí te tomas un descanso…

Aladdín intentó seguir las explicaciones del Genio lo mejor que pudo, aunque la verdad le estaba costando. Lo que más sacó en claro es que tendría que llevar varios disfraces, y hacer acrobacias, como en un circo. El programa del Genio estaba lleno de movimientos y cambios de escenario. Ahí iba a tener que superarse. Miró a Billy, pero el Cobra le guiñó un ojo, tranquilizándolo.

-Y texto no hay, supongo-dijo Aladdín. El Genio frenó su perorata y se le quedó mirando un segundo, perplejo.

-¿Texto?-repitió, extrañado.

-Sí… quiero decir… en el programa sueles hablar solo tú… no creo que yo tenga líneas-se explicó Aladdín. Billy miró al Genio, expectante de su reacción. Fue sorprendente, porque se empezó a reír.

-Solo hablo yo… ¡JAJAJAJA! Hay, pues la verdad es que es cierto, casi todo soy yo, pero que puedo decir me basto y me sobro yo mismo… oye, Aladino, me haces gracia la verdad-el Genio le puso una mano en el hombro y se limpió una lagrimilla-solo hablo yo…je, je… ¿sabes qué? Te voy a poner una línea o dos… para que alguien más hable ¡Jojojojo!

Siguió partiéndose de risa. Aladdín miró a Billy sin comprender, pero él le indicó con un gesto que no pasaba nada. "Está loco"-le vocalizó en silencio.

-Vale, supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso, pues ahora vamos con el show. Ven Al, te mostraré tu camerino…¡aunque no es ni la mitad del mío! ¡Jua, jua, jua!-el Genio se llevó a Aladdín partido de risa. Billy aprovechó el momento para ir a buscar a Spencer. No le costó encontrarlo. Estaba en los despachos de Pete. Iba a firmar para una nueva comedia romántica. No era el ideal de Spencer, Billy lo sabía, pero había que ajustarse al trabajo.

-Parece que lo has conseguido… enhorabuena-Billy sorprendió a Spencer, apoyado en una pared detrás de él.

-Hola Billy-Spencer pasó de largo y se dirigió a la salida-me tengo que ir ya.

-Eh, eh, eh, espera-le frenó el Cobra-dijiste que hablarías conmigo.

-Dije que estaría en la MTV sí querías verme. No me comprometí a nada-replicó Spencer con voz inexpresiva. Billy prefería verlo enfadado, que le gritase, que le mandase a la mierda. Aquella inexpresividad por parte de su novio le volvía loco.

-Tenemos que hablar Spence. Yo… yo no quiero que te marches-dijo Billy siguiéndolo escaleras abajo hacia el aparcamiento.

-Ya he firmado los papeles. Lo siento.

-Unos papeles no tienen valor-insistió Billy, asustado. ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Estaba siendo bueno… venga, Spencer.

-Para ti nada lo tiene-Spencer se paró en la entrada principal y miró a su primo, muy serio-mira Billy, se ha acabado. Ya te lo dije el otro día. No debemos volver a vernos.

-Spencer… Spencer mira… sé que no lo he hecho bien…-"se sincero" recordó las palabras de Aladdín. Joder, si fuese tan fácil. Pero él no era una estrella por nada. No podía sentir vergüenza ahora-Spencer, yo te quiero… y te voy a querer siempre… por favor, no te vayas.

Spencer miró al suelo, y luego hacia el techo. Tenía los ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto a Billy? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ser feliz, si no era con él al lado? Su vida no podía depender de alguien como él.

-Billy… no me hagas esto, por favor… ya es duro… no me hagas más daño… por favor, no me hagas más daño…-suplicó, desesperado. Billy negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Olvídate de lo demás. Solo quiero estar contigo-susurró. Estiró su mano hacia la barbilla de Spencer y le acarició el rostro-Spencer… por favor… no me va muy bien últimamente…

Spencer cerró los ojos, y aspiró el aroma a colonia cara de Billy. Su olor era una de las cosas que más le atraían. Era cálido, y muy fuerte. Le resultaría difícil describirlo. Para él era simplemente… Billy.

-No-se apartó de él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad-no Billy, lo siento. No.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Billy negó con la cabeza.

-Te engañas a ti mismo-dijo finalmente. Spencer se paró en seco-el otro día volviste. Y vas a volver. Lo sabes.

Spencer se giró lentamente. Temblaba de rabia.

-Te aseguro Billy, que no voy a volver-escupió las palabras con una furia y resentimiento atroces.

-Tal vez yo no esté cuando lo hagas-le dijo Billy, sonriendo amargamente al verlo tan enfadado. "Tal vez esté muerto".

-Pues espero que a dónde vayas estés mejor. Yo intentaré estarlo-dijo Spencer y se fue al coche.

-Spencer…

-¡PARA YA! ¿NO LO VES? ¡SOLO CONSIGUES ESTROPEARLO MÁS! ¡BASTA BILLY, POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJALO!-suplicó Spencer. Billy le miró asustado. Nunca lo había visto así. Spencer salió de la MTV echando chispas, y Billy lo vio marchar, con la cabeza gacha. Antes era él el que se iba. Ahora era al revés.

-¿Bueno… y qué tal ha ido?-le preguntó Aladdín más tarde, cuando se tomaban una copa en la cafetería de los famosos.

-¿Tú que crees?-Billy dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos-odio mi vida.

-¿Sabes Billy? Tu vida es lo mejor que les ha pasado a muchas personas en Suburbia-dijo Aladdín bebiéndose la copa de su amigo-yo te lo dejo caer…

-¿Tú crees?-Billy le miró con los ojos rojizos. Necesitaba pincharse algo.

-Y sin ti yo no estaría aquí ahora. No sé qué estaría haciendo-le dijo Aladdín, dándole un apretón en el hombro-no te desanimes tío. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo?-gruñó Billy con voz ronca. Aladdín lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego miró hacia las otras mesas, donde se sentaban otras personalidades famosísimas de Suburbia-pues como siempre. Seguimos vivos.

Aquella tarde en los ensayos Aladdín hizo contactos que todo aspirante a actor mataría por conseguir: Alan A'Dale, el cantante de música _country_ más famoso de Suburbia iba a cantar el viernes en el show, y estuvo charlando con él y Billy un buen rato. Era un gallo antropomórfico con un humor clásico y una voz profunda y melodiosa. También pudo estrechar la mano de Greg Slick, el presentador de las cadenas musicales de Suburbia, y del célebre productor August LaBouff, uno de los hombres más ricos de la televisión. Aladdín se quedó muy impresionado al conocer a nada más y nada menos que Jessica Rabbit, la actriz femenina más popular y deseada de la ciudad. La había visto tantas veces en vídeos pornográficos en su interfono y en películas muy subidas de tono que se le hacía extraño verla allí ahora, vestida con un modelito de Edna Moda y con una voz y actitud totalmente normal. Jessica no era para nada como sus personajes: ni fumaba ni gemía cada vez que se acercaba a un hombre, y su actitud no era tan engreída y altiva como Aladdín se hubiese esperado. Fue muy amable con él, y le dio algunos consejos para actuar delante de una cámara.

-Yo vengo a ver si Pete me da por fin luz verde a mi película dramática-le explicó, echando su voluminosa melena rojiza hacia un lado con estilo.

-¿Dramática? ¿Cuántos desnudos tienes? ¿Hay pastel de crema?-quiso saber Billy, que sorprendentemente nunca se había acostado con ella. Para mayor sorpresa de Aladdín, Jessica era devota esposa del cómico Roger Rabbit, y llevaba ya diez años casada con él. Antes de conseguir la fama había tenido que acostarse con algunos productores, pero después no había dejado que ningún otro hombre salvo su marido la tocase.

-No tengo ningún desnudo. Es mi primera película seria. Creo que ya es hora-explicó Jessica, moviendo sus enormes pechos, ofendida.

-Jess, chica, una película tuya sin una pera es una pérdida de tiempo-le dijo el Genio poniendo voz de viejo verde. Ella chistó, ofendida.

-Estoy cansada de eso. Todos los hombres me ven y saben perfectamente como soy. Quiero casarme y tener hijos ¿sabes? Y me gustaría hacer algún papel serio-le explicó a Aladdín, al que le costaba mantenerle la vista a los ojos-mis niños no pueden crecer con su madre en las revistas del interviú.

-Sería muy instructivo para ellos-apostilló el Genio.

-Yo guardo todos tus ejemplares en colección-se cachondeó Billy. Jessica terminó por irse, molesta ante tanta grosería.

El encuentro que más impactó a Aladdín, sin embargo, no fue el de la bellísima Jessica Rabbit, si no otro que nunca hubiese esperado tener allí. Le estaban llevando unos cocodrilos al Genio, que sacaría en un apartado de su show en el que intentaría bañarse con ellos, y Aladdín reconoció a uno de los cazadores que llevaban las cajas donde estaban los bichos.

-No…-murmuró, asustado. El cazador le miró de reojo, y al reconocerlo se quedó petrificado también. Sin embargo luego se recompuso, y yendo hacia él le ofreció una mano.

-¡Aladdín! ¡Vaya, que sorpresa, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, amistoso.

Aladdín temblaba y le miraba con los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a saludarlo como si…?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Al?-Billy se acercó a él y le miró preocupado. El cazador también le miraba con preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada… me tengo que ir…-Aladdín se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería lo más rápido que pudo. Abú le seguía angustiado. Finalmente se encerró en un baño, y empezó a jadear sin control. Le había pillado totalmente de sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ahora trabajaba para el Genio… maldito cabrón, maldito cabrón…

-¿Le conoces?-le preguntó Billy al cazador.

-Oh, sí… de cuando él era un crío, vivía en mi barrio-explicó él, tragando saliva. Luego siguió arrastrando las cajas con los cocodrilos.

Aladdín se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con papel higiénico del baño. Abú le agarró la mano y se la apretó, preocupado.

-Aladdín…-susurró el monito, acariciando su cabeza contra su brazo.

-No pasa nada Abú… estoy bien-dijo Aladdín, intentando sonreír y disimular sus lágrimas. Joder, era horrible.

Papá y mamá acababan de morir en la revuelta del barrio de la Guardia. Los soldados de Suburbia habían disparado contra ellos, y Aladdín pudo ver sus cadáveres en el suelo. A mamá le faltaba media cara, y en donde antes había estado su precioso ojo color miel solo había el oscuro agujero de una calavera, empapado en sangre. Aladdín lloraba amargamente, solo tenía once años. Y aquello le sobrepasaba. Su hermana mayor, Alya, se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Aladdín… estoy aquí-dijo, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y aterrizaban en el pelo del chico.

La rabia, el dolor… y luego el miedo: la ley en Suburbia era clara, y se cumplía incluso en barrios tan paupérrimos como el suyo. Al ser ambos menores de edad los mandaron al orfanato de la calle Middlehollow, dirigido por la diabólica madame Medusa. Se decía de ella que a algunos niños, los más pequeños, los había vendido a esclavistas o comerciantes de órganos para pagarse sus caros abrigos y sesiones de peluquería. Era en verdad una mujer horrible, y muy violenta. Le gustaba pegar a Aladdín sin ningún motivo, sobre todo usando su bastón.

Pero peor era McLeach. Aladdín veía a veces, en sus pesadillas, el sombrero de cazador, las botas, y escuchaba el rugido de su lagarto-mascota, Joanna, un enorme varano de muy malas pulgas. ¿Seguiría viva Joanna? Aladdín no lo sabía…

Medusa hacía de la vida de sus niños un infierno. A Aladdín lo tenía trabajando todo el día cargando cajas de una frutería cercana, por la que luego ella cobraba su parte. A Alya la obligaba a fregar y limpiar cuartos, junto a otras niñas. Medusa recibía muchas noches a hombres en el orfanato, todos de muy mala pinta y calaña. Los niños aprovechaban el tiempo que pasaba en la habitación fornicando con sus invitados para hablar entre ellos y jugar, como harían los niños normales. Aladdín robaba periódicos y extractos de revistas, buscando un empleo, el que fuera, lejos de allí. Era muy pequeño, pero había algo que tenía muy claro: saldría de allí. Iba a salir de allí como fuera. No aguantaba bajo el mismo techo que esa bruja ni un segundo más.

-Somos muy pequeños Aladdín-le dijo Alya un día, mientras revisaban un periódico de hacía dos días-olvídalo… ya creceremos…

-Quisiera crecer ya-Aladdín la miró muy serio. Así podría ayudarla. Y quizás olvidar a sus padres.

-No tengas prisa…-susurró Alya, dándole un besito en la frente.

Sin embargo el deseo de Aladdín se cumpliría, aunque no del modo que él pensaba. McLeach visitaba a Medusa muchas noches en los últimos meses, aunque por lo que los niños habían cotilleado no se acostaba con ella, al contrario que los otros. Una noche Medusa había llamado a una niña un poco mayor que él, y la había dejado sola en un cuarto con aquel hombre. Aladdín no se había enterado mucho de lo que había pasado, pero por lo que le sacó a Alya, que estaba muy asustada, McLeach había hecho daño a la niña. Mucho daño.

Una tarde Medusa había salido de compras con varios de los niños para que la ayudasen con las compras. Tampoco estaban sus asistentas, solo la portera del edificio, que se había quedado dormida frente a la tele. Aladdín jugaba con unas figuras de acción de súper-héroes que vencían a los malvados militares asesinos y salvaban a los inocentes. Entonces McLeach entró en el cuarto. Sujetaba a Alya de un brazo. La niña estaba pálida, y sollozaba.

-No… no, por favor-susurró, presa del pánico.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí, chico?-preguntó McLeach, de malas formas. Era un hombre aborrecible. Tenía unos rasgos muy caricaturescos: facciones toscas y una gran narizota, y unos brazos largos y llenos de pelos.

-Alya…-Aladdín se incorporó y miró a su hermana, asustado.

-Vete Aladdín-pidió ella, mirándole horrorizada. McLeach los miró alternativamente, y comprendió.

-Se me ocurre que… escucha chico, espera aquí a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con voz grave.

-¡No!-Aladdín se levantó y fue hacia el grandullón, apretando sus pequeños puños con rabia-¡Suéltala!

-Joanna…-silbó el cazador. El lagarto no se hizo esperar: se abalanzó sobre Aladdín dando un rugido espantoso y le clavó las uñas en la piel, haciéndole gritar de dolor-¡Espera Joanna, espera! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Solo que no se mueva!-ordenó McLeach autoritario. El lagarto sacó su larga lengua viperina sopesando sus palabras, y finalmente asintió-vale…

McLeach se metió en el cuarto contiguo con Alya, que temblaba como la hoja de un árbol a punto de caer en otoño. Aladdín no entendía que es lo que iba a hacerla… le daba mucho miedo… entonces se le ocurrió una idea… una idea horrible… era algo que conocía desde hacía poco tiempo… ¿le haría… eso?

En la habitación contigua hubo un breve silencio. Al rato, se empezaron a escuchar respiraciones cada vez más pesadas, y finalmente los agudos gemidos de su hermana. Alya sufría, Aladdín la estaba escuchando a la perfección.

-¡Alya!-gritó, asustado. Pero Joanna seguía encima de él, y era una criatura demasiado pesada como para moverla. El reptil se limitó a mirar a Aladdín con sus enormes ojos rojos de pupilas verticales, y el chico captó algo más que la maldad y desprecio que destilaban: era como si el lagarto pudiese ver su alma. Como si le estuviera probando-Nno… no, suelta…-Aladdín intentó zafarse del agarre de Joanna, pero no pudo. En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Alya, y también la ronca voz de McLeach, que murmuraba palabras inconexas, y parecía estar vibrando de placer-¡ALYA!

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Alya estaba desnuda, y se cubría como podía con sus ropas. Aladdín nunca había visto desnuda a su hermana, fue algo impactante, y siniestro. Pudo ver que su vulva sangraba, y estaba hinchada y roja. Esa imagen jamás se le borraría de la mente. Pero apenas la vio unos segundos. La mano de McLeach lo agarró y lo metió en el cuarto.

-¡ALYA!-gritó Aladdín asustado, pero la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Ahora estaba a solas con el cazador. McLeach se había encendido un cigarro, y se sentaba en frente de él. Se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. En la habitación había un olor muy extraño, fuerte y desagradable.

-¿Quieres?-McLeach le ofreció un cigarrillo a Aladdín. Él negó enérgicamente. No pensaba aceptar nada de lo que él le ofreciera. McLeach sonrió con cierta ironía-bueno… por lo que veo-dijo, señalando su móvil-Medusa tardará en llegar todavía una hora. Lo digo porque hemos quedado a las ocho.

-Has hecho daño a mi hermana-Aladdín le miró con odio. Le daba miedo, pero en aquel momento la rabia le hervía por todo el cuerpo-no te acerques más a ella.

-Tranquilo chico, tranquilo… ahora no es ella quien me interesa… eres… tú-McLeach dio una honda calada a su cigarro-eres un niño… muy guapo.

Aladdín abrió mucho los ojos. La rabia empezó a desaparecer. Ahora solo había miedo. Hiciera lo que fuese a hacer ese hombre, él no iba a poder pararlo. Sabía que no podría.

-De mayor serás muy guapo… me gustas mucho-McLeach se arrodilló al lado de Aladdín y echó a un lado el cigarro-¿te gusto yo a ti?

Aladdín le miró con horror. ¿Gustar? A él le había gustado una niña llamada Rumí de su escuela primaria ¿qué decía ese señor?

-¿Puedo darte un beso?-preguntó McLeach. Aladdín abrió la boca como un besugo.

-No-susurró. McLeach rió, y luego acercó sus labios a los del chico. Aladdín notó los labios pastosos y resquebrajados del cazador en su mejilla, la barba mal afeitada rozándole su piel morena, y su olor a sudor y tabaco se le filtró por la nariz. Los labios de McLeach se posaron en los suyos y los llenaron con su saliva. El cazador sacó su lengua y la pasó por los finos labios del niño. Aladdín intentó moverse, salir corriendo a la puerta, pero no pudo. Él le sujetaba con sus enormes y peludas manazas. No iba a poderse ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Te gusta esto?-McLeach le había metido la mano por dentro del pantalón al niño, y le hacía eso que en la mezquita le habían dicho que no hiciera. Aladdín estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para pensar. Nunca le había pasado algo así. No podía entenderlo-¿te gusta?-repitió el cazador, mientras le besaba por la cara y continuaba jalándolo.

-No…-Aladdín apenas podía respirar. Por favor, tenía que parar. No podía seguir con aquello. McLeach entonces le levantó la camisa, y comenzó a besarle en su suave piel. Por aquel entonces Aladdín no tenía el cuerpo de gimnasio del que gozaba ahora: de hecho estaba bastante delgado. McLeach mordisqueó uno de los pezones del niño, y luego, desabrochándole los pantalones le obligó a girarse, con aún su pene en la mano. Aladdín cerró los ojos, presa del pánico. Sintiendo el cuerpo del hombre detrás suyo, entendió lo que le iba a hacer. Y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-Así… así me gusta-McLeach masajeó las nalgas del niño clavándole las uñas. Luego, lenta y dolorosamente se fue introduciendo en él. Aladdín quiso gritar, pero McLeach le puso la mano en la boca y le impidió hacerlo. Entonces el hombre empezó a embestirlo con dureza. El dolor era insoportable. McLeach le besaba en la espalda y acariciaba su cuerpo con despiadada pasión mientras continuaba penetrándolo con cada vez más fuerza. Aladdín cerró los ojos, y entonces un repentino pensamiento de esperanza pasó por su cabeza, su madre se lo había dicho una vez hacía tiempo; todo en esta vida pasa, para mal o para bien. Así que aquello también pasaría. Antes o después habría terminado. Y Dios, como deseaba que acabase ya-Oh sí… oh sí…¡OOOOOH!-McLeach continuó gozando con el cuerpo del niño, mientras Aladdín intentaba no sentir, no escuchar… pero no era posible. Sería imposible no sentir la repulsión desquiciante y explosiva que Aladdín estaba sintiendo.

Cuando terminaron McLeach tumbó a Aladdín en la cama y le colocó su pene sobre la barriga, manchándolo. El niño mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, incluso cuando se lo acercó a la cara, y finalmente, cuando escuchó como el hombre se colocaba el pantalón, se atrevió a abrirlos.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal-dijo McLeach abrochándose su camisa y poniéndose su cazadora marrón-tal vez repitamos otro día chico… ¿quieres un cigarro?

Aladdín no le miró. Se había puesto de espaldas. No quería hablar con aquel hombre. Solo quería alejarse de él.

-Gracias…-susurró McLeach, y le dio un último beso en el hombro.

A la noche Aladdín no habló con nadie en la cena. Una vez Medusa se hubo dormido, subió al cuarto donde dormía Alya, y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos hermanos lloraron descontroladamente hasta que no les quedaron lágrimas, y cayeron rendidos al sueño. Solo deseaban poder olvidarlo.

Pero no podrían; McLeach regresó a la semana siguiente, y les hizo lo mismo, pasando especial tiempo con Alya, que aquella noche se la pasó vomitando. Aladdín lo soportaba con resignación. La otra opción era que el lagarto lo mordisquease como un trozo de pollo, y eso era peor ¿o no?

La tercera semana todo terminó: Alya apareció en su cuarto ahorcada con la cuerda de las cortinas, y la asistenta de Madame Medusa casi sufre un infarto al encontrarla. Aquel fue el día que la infancia de Aladdín acabó. El día en que murió su hermana. Ahora estaba solo, no le quedaba nadie más. Y supo que a partir de ahí, era un punto de inflexión. Solo le quedaba tirar hacia adelante.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-Medusa se había puesto en la puerta de la entrada principal cuando Aladdín, con su pequeña maletita, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Déjame-dijo él con voz ronca. El dolor por la muerte de Alya le había hecho cambiar su punto de vista respecto a todo. Medusa tenía la culpa de todo aquello: ella había permitido a ese monstruo acercarse a los niños. Ella les odiaba.

-Vete ahora mismo a tu cuarto, basura. Te voy a partir tu puta cara como me sigas cabreando-le amenazó Medusa sacando su bastón. Fue con él hacia el niño, pero Aladdín se lo arrebató con un rápido movimiento.

-Cállate-dijo, y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz le hundió el bastón en el estómago.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-Medusa cayó al suelo dolorida, mientras los demás niños y las asistentas se llevaban las manos a la boca. Aladdín abrió la puerta del orfanato de una patada, y salió de allí. La calle le esperaba. Suburbia le esperaba.

* * *

Y ahora estaba allí, encerrado en aquel baño después de reencontrarse con McLeach tantos años después. Había conseguido olvidarle. Había conseguido borrar de su mente todo lo sucedido en su traumática infancia, tirar hacia adelante y encontrar el amor y la redención en los brazos de Yasmín. Pero ahora ella no estaba, y los fantasmas de su pasado parecían regresar para atormentarle.

-No pasa nada… Abú… no pasa nada…-Aladdín se secó los gruesos lagrimones que le recorrían el rostro y saliendo de la cabina del baño se lavó la cara en los lavabos. Tardaría en recuperarse un rato, pero no era una puta nenaza, podría hacerlo.

Como Billy solía decir, el espectáculo debe continuar.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que me hayas liado para esto-se quejó Jim, cruzado de brazos.

-Has venido porque has querido-replicó Ariel sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Si no llego a venir, no llegas en tu vida-Jim se acabó la lata de cerveza que se había comprado para el camino. No quería admitirlo, pero pese a decir que estaba harto de ella, la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo. Reunir a aquellas chicas había sido toda una hazaña, y le gustaba ver como Ariel se agobiaba con todo-espero que nos dejen pasar…

Estaban en la entrada de "la Gran Aceituna", el lugar donde en teoría se habían citado con los tres miembros restantes del quinteto musical de "las Musas", a saber Clío, Calíope y Terpsichore. Era un restaurante y cabaret de ambientación griega clásica, con columnas de estilo jónico y réplicas de estatuas como _el Discóbolo_ o _el Lacoonte y sus hijos_. En la entrada del local había una larga cola, y dos seguratas enormes se aseguraban de que no se colase ningún indeseable. "Ni ningún menor"-pensó Jim preocupado. Él no tenía un carnet falso, y Ariel ni siquiera tenía carnet. "¿De dónde saldrá esta tía?"-pensaba Jim de vez en cuando.

-¿Vamos por la ventana?-Ariel señaló las ventanas de una terraza que daban al interior del restaurante.

-Sí, claro, también podemos saltar por el tejado-ironizó Jim. Ella apretó los labios, furiosa-mira, lo que vamos a hacer es distraer a los guardias, y entrar por la puerta principal, como las personas. Ahí entras tú, Morfo.

-Morfo, Morfo-repitió la criaturita. Esta vez Jim si había tomado la sabia precaución de llevárselo consigo. Le vendría muy bien a su lado.

-Vamos a ver Morfo… ¿ves a esos dos tíos de ahí? Quiero que les cabrees mazo… como cuando le robabas a Silver la fruta ¿te acuerdas?-le susurró Jim a la criaturita, que emitió un gorgorito, divertida, y luego se alejó volando hacia los guardias.

-¿Lo hará bien?-Ariel, en contra de lo que Jim había supuesto, no había alucinado para nada al encontrarse con Morfo. Al parecer, ya conocía a ese tipo de criaturas, del lugar del que ella procedía eran muy comunes. "Pero el cine no lo conocías"-pensó Jim.

Morfo voló hasta donde estaba uno de los dos guardias, que se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el segurata, molesto.

-¿Qué es esto?-repitió Morfo y se estampó en su cara, cegándolo con su gelatinoso cuerpo.

-¡MIERDA! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!-gritó el guardia cabreado, tratando de agarrar a Morfo, pero este fue muy rápido, y luego fue a pegarse al otro, que reaccionó de forma muy similar.

-¡MALDITO BICHO! ¡JODER!

-¡NO PASEN! ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, NO PASEN!-el guardia intentó atrapar a Morfo entre sus manos, pero este se escurrió por sus dedos en chorros y luego volvió a pegarse a sus narices.

-Venga…-Jim guió a Ariel hacia adentro, y en un pis pás estaban entre la gente que bailaba al son de la música del escenario en el interior de "la Gran Aceituna". Había un cocodrilo que tocaba el saxofón, y varias luciérnagas que cantaban con voces melodiosas.

-¡A bailarrr!-una tía madurita bastante borracha se acercó a Jim y lo enroscó con su estola. El chico se escurrió, aunque se fue riendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que Ariel le miraba cabreada.

-Hay que concentrarse-dijo ella, muy seria. Jim hizo una mueca de aburrimiento-¿habrán llegado ya?

-Son esas-dijo Jim señalando al fondo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ariel se giró a las tres chicas que señalaba.

-Parecen igual de idiotas-Jim se encogió de hombros. Ariel negó con la cabeza y luego fue hacia ellas.

-¿Sois… sois las Musas?-preguntó con timidez.

-¡Así es nena, bingo!-dijo una de ellas, Clío, que llevaba un moño alto y parecía la más agradable. Terpsichore llevaba varias pequeñas coletas y parecía estar bastante aburrida, y Calíope, originalmente la jefa del grupo y la del peinado más extraño, estaba en el centro de la mesa, muy seria.

-Yo soy Ariel…-se presentó la chica sonriendo con timidez.

-Lo imaginábamos-inquirió Calíope mirándola con severidad. Ariel miró a Jim, insegura. Él se había cogido una bebida de la barra, y le puso una expresión de "es tu problema". Ariel se mordió el labio y se sentó con ellas. Habían llegado muy lejos. Ahora debían acabarlo-¿tienes el disco?

-Oh… sí, sí…-Ariel abrió el viejo bolso de la madre de Jim y sacó el vinilo.

-Las demos-Clío lo miró emocionada-vaya… pensábamos que nunca las recuperaríamos.

-Así que es cierto. Las mató Neso-Calíope dio un trago a su bebida y examinó el disco con atención.

-Que hijo de puta…-dijo Terpsichore.

-Nosotras la advertimos-dijo Clío preocupada-pero nunca le dejaba. Esa relación era muy tóxica.

-Tendríamos que haber avisado a la policía… pero no hay forma de incriminarlo-reflexionó Calíope.

-No, no la hay. Estuvimos en la casa, y no vimos nada raro-Ariel agachó la cabeza entristecida-pero al menos podremos llevar a cabo el sueño de Talía.

Jim, apoyado en la barra, fingía no escucharlas, aunque en realidad no se perdía detalle de la conversación. Le hubiera gustado que el cocodrilo y las luciérnagas se callasen un rato, para poder enterarse mejor.

-Ya… sobre eso… no creo que vaya a ser posible-Calíope guardó la demo en su bolso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-se sorprendió Ariel. Clío y Terpsichore miraron a su amiga con tristeza.

-No te lo tomes a mal chica, pero es que no tiene sentido hacerlo: nadie quiere producir este disco, y nosotras ya hemos encontrado otros trabajos. No tiene sentido publicar esto si ya ni siquiera somos un grupo, ni siquiera por Talía, ya que está muerta.

-Y Melphomene-le recordó Clío.

-Y Melphomene-se corrigió Calíope-esto no va a ninguna parte. Pero lo guardaremos como un bonito recuerdo. Ha sido una etapa importante de nuestras vidas.

-Pero… no, esto no está bien-Ariel echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la barra, pero Jim no la iba a hacer ni puñetero caso. Morfo acababa de llegar hasta él, y ahora jugaban a que el chico dijera palabras, y el bichito se transformarse en lo que significasen-Talía me dijo que habías luchado mucho por este disco. Sería una tontería dejarlo ahora.

-Ahora qué lo pienso ¿tú de qué conocías a Talía? Nunca me habló de ti-apuntó Calíope con agudeza.

-Es verdad-Terpsichore miró a Ariel con desconfianza-¿de qué la conoces?

-Pues… pues es que…-las tres griegas miraban a Ariel incrédulas-la conocí un día antes de su… de que muriera… me habló de vosotras… de vuestro grupo… lo hizo con tanta pasión… que quise saber más…

-Eso suena bastante a Talía-reconoció Terpsichore.

-¿Y te has colado en la casa de Neso y nos has rastreado en la red porque la conocías de un día?-Calíope no picaba tan fácilmente.

-Bueno… es que… cuando me habló de vosotras… lo hizo con tanta fuerza… con tanta pasión… que quería escucharos… por eso robé el disco.

-Con tu novio-Terpsichore apuntó a la barra, donde Jim y Morfo reían a carcajada, cabreando al camarero.

-No, no es mi novio… solo es un… un amigo…-Ariel enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Uy, esos son los mejores-Terpsichore se mordió los labios, provocativa-¿puede ser mi amigo también?

-Céntrate Terps-interrumpió Calíope-vamos a ver, suponiendo que esto sea cierto ¿a ti qué más te da si ese disco sale o no?

-¿Y a ti que más te da que salga?-contestó Ariel, enfadada. Calíope se quedó perpleja, y la pelirroja se cortó de nuevo-quiero decir… perdón… es que… son unas canciones estupendas… ¿sabéis? Son divertidas, y con mucho ritmo, en mi reino triunfarían…

-¿En tu reino?-preguntó Clío sorprendida.

-Se refiere a su insti tía. A ver si estás más en la honda-la reprochó Terpsichore.

-Chica…-Calíope había dejado su faceta más dura y distante desde que Ariel le había hecho esa última pregunta. La miró apenada-no es solo que ya no estén ellas: no tenemos dinero, cuando decidimos separarnos estábamos prácticamente arruinadas. No vamos a ninguna parte. Un productor cuesta dinero… muchísimo dinero.

-Conozco a un productor que nos ayudaría-Ariel sonrió y se inclinó en la mesa. Las otras chicas la imitaron, confidentes-Billy Joe Cobra.

-Estás de broma-Terpischore la miró asombrada-¿no estás de broma…?

-Le conozco, y va a ayudarnos-dijo Ariel sonriendo. Ojalá su corazonada fuese tan buena como pensaba ella. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensándolo.

-¿A cambio de qué? ¿Eres su nueva novia?-preguntó Calíope, acabándose su bebida-por favor chicas, sed realistas. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Con lo bien que nos estaba yendo. Ya habíamos salido de esto… ¡ya teníamos empleo! Talía ya no está, y Melphomene tampoco. Nunca las olvidaré, ni estos años, pero es el momento de pasar página. Porque si no, no podremos avanzar.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio (dentro de lo que un tumultuoso cabaret music hall puede ser silencioso). Ariel miró el disco de las demos, y luego a las tres chicas. Eran muy exóticas, igual que Talía y Melphomene lo habían sido. Juntas, las cinco formaban un coro fascinante. No podía ser la única que lo veía.

-Mirad. No voy a insistir si no queréis, pero ese disco no es solo un disco. Son cinco vidas-Ariel las miró muy seria. No podía creer lo bien que estaba hablando, pero las palabras salían de su boca como esferas de fuego-vuestra historia es un ejemplo para todas nosotras, y vuestra música es… es preciosa. No se la neguéis al mundo. Solo os pido una oportunidad… para que me dejéis sacarlo.

Ellas se miraron, indecisas. Terpischore fue la primera en hablar, dejando su vaso en la mesa, como un viejo marino.

-A mí no me va tan bien tías. Echo de menos el grupo, y lo que hacíamos juntas. Vale, nos solía ir como a la mierda, pero era nuestra mierda. Ahora estoy sola en un curro asqueroso y ningún tío me convence para formar una familia. Echo de menos nuestras aventuras.

-Pero eso no va a volver…-insistió Calíope, a la que las manos le temblaban un poco.

-Lo sé. Pero es lo que Talía hubiese querido. Negarle su voluntad es hacer que todos estos años, todo lo que hemos vivido juntas carezca de sentido-insistió Terpsichore, tozuda.

-Conoce a Billy Joe Cobra-recordó Clío, que también estaba ya convencida-vamos… Talía y Melphomene… se lo debemos…

-Pero…-Calíope se había quedado sin excusas. Se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando decir algo.

-¿Por qué no quieres?-Ariel adivinó lo que ella pensaba. La pelirroja estaba descubriendo que era mucho más intuitiva con las personas de lo que creía. Sería que tenía el ojo entrenado.

-No es eso… yo… yo quería a Talía… mucho-Calíope quiso beber más, pero ya no le quedaba nada en la copa. Se quedó mirando el vaso vacío.

-Nadie ha dicho que no la quisieras-replicó Terpsichore.

-La discusión fue una tontería… ibais a perdonaros-dijo Clío. Calíope chistó, furiosa.

-Pero no lo hicimos…-murmuró, abatida, y cerró los ojos con dolor. Ariel entonces tuvo un impulso: la cogió de la mano y la miró, muy seria.

-Perdonaos ahora.

* * *

-Os avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias… este es mi teléfono-se intercambiaron los números. Ariel se despidió de las tres chicas, que la abrazaron con fuerza, sobre todo Calíope. La mujer era muy alta, quizás llegaba al metro noventa, y miró a Ariel orgullosa, casi como una madre.

-Gracias-dijo. La joven se encogió un poco, satisfecha.

-Nada…-respondió. Las tres musas se fueron cogidas del brazo y charlando animadamente, mientras desde las estrellas, tal vez, Talía y Melphomene las cuidaban.

Ariel se fue a la mesa donde habían estado ellas. Se sentía muy satisfecha. Estaba haciendo algo increíble ¡Había conseguido algo increíble! El disco, las artistas… se había demostrado que servía para algo… ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Bueno, ya está entonces ¿no?-Jim estaba bastante bebido. El rato que había durado la reunión no había perdido el tiempo. Se sentó en frente de la pelirroja, con Morfo a su lado, y la sonrió con sorna-me he perdido en la última parte de la conversación… ¿cómo es que han acertado?

-Tú no creías que fuesen a hacerlo ¿verdad?-Ariel le miró con asco. Era tan lamentable.

-Pues… la verdad es que sí…-la respuesta de Jim la sorprendió-quiero decir, llegados a este punto no lo iban a rechazar… ¿no?

-No lo sé-Ariel se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Jim la retuvo.

-Oye, esto… ya que estamos aquí… ¿quieres que te invite a algo? Podemos… podemos bailar-la miró atemorizado. "Di que sí… venga, joder, no seas cerda".

-Mañana tenemos clase-le recordó Ariel. Jim negó con la cabeza.

-Podemos no ir-insistió. Quería estar con ella. Necesitaba estar con ella. No aguantaba aquel suplicio más. Y en aquel sitio tan lujoso y hortera, la música y la fiesta sacaban su lado más animado-venga…

-Y ahora una mujer cuya voz inspiradora nos transporta a los mares lejanos de Creta-anunció Sifo, el dueño del restaurante, para el que Nanny y Sarah trabajaron años atrás. Era un hombre ya mayor, gordinflón y pomposo, aficionado a coleccionar jarrones antiguos y muy caros-¡reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Kairi!

La cantante, Kairi, salió al escenario y empezó a cantar con su elegante y melodiosa voz. La gente se puso en parejas y llenaron la pista bailando agarrados. Jim miró a Ariel y alzó una ceja, provocativo.

-Es el destino…-dijo, burlón.

-Claro que no-Ariel se cruzó de brazos. Jim se acercó a ella y sentó a su lado.

-"No" es tu palabra favorita-le susurró al oído. Ariel intentó seguir enfadada, pero le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia. Verlo tan desesperado y payaso le resultaba divertido. De buen humor Jim era una persona bastante agradable. "Está borracho"-se recordó a sí misma. Nunca había estado borracha. Tal vez era el momento de estarlo…

Jim le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le acercó su licor para que bebiera. Ella apartó la cara cuando él quiso besarla, pero sujetó la copa con las manos. "Bien-pensó el chico-empieza bebiendo…". Pero entonces vio algo. Joder… Neso acababa de entrar por la puerta principal, y se movía con torpeza entre los bailarines. Parecía buscar algo.

-¡NO!-Jim tiró la copa de las manos de Ariel, manchándola toda la ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-ella le miró furiosa. Jim tiró de ella y la levantó de la mesa.

-Hay que irse-señaló a Neso. Ella ahogó un grito-te dije que nos iba a traer problemas…

-¿Y por dónde…?-en ese momento Neso reconoció el cabello pelirrojo de Ariel, y poseído por una rabia descontrolada trotó hacia ellos, apretando los puños. Se la iban a pagar.

-¡Corre!-Jim y Ariel se metieron entre los bailarines y eludieron al centauro, que entre tanta gente le era muy difícil moverse.

-Mierda… mierda, dónde están-rugió Neso, furioso. A su lado, los bailarines empezaban a alejarse, molesto.

-Es el novio de Talía…-lo reconoció Sifo desde el escenario donde estaba con Kairi. Se acercó a los de seguridad-echadme a ese tipo sin hacer mucho ruido, solo me falta que venga él a darme problemas.

Neso acababa de divisar de nuevo a los dos chicos cuando tres guardias de seguridad se le echaron encima y le electrocutaron con el táser, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡No pasa nada señores!-dijo Sifo, sonriendo falsamente-¡sigan bailando! ¡Canta Kairi, canta!

Jim y Ariel corrieron calle abajo hasta pararse en un callejón. Allí no les encontraría. Ambos jadeaban por la carrera. Se miraron, asustados. Y luego rompieron a reír. Se rieron muchísimo, hasta abrazarse el uno al otro y dejarse caer al sucio suelo, con un terrible dolor de tripa.

-Empiezo… a acostumbrarme… a eso de que casi nos maten…-dijo Jim limpiándose una lagrimilla.

-Bueno… esta vez no ha sido tan difícil-reconoció Ariel. Jim la sonrió, y fue la primera sonrisa sincera que le dio en su vida.

-¿Crees que saldrá ese disco?-preguntó mientras andaban hacia la línea del endobús, seguidos del cantarín Morfo.

-Pues diría que no lo sé… pero es que estoy segura de que sí-Ariel sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de Jim, cariñosa. El resto del trayecto a casa lo pasaron haciendo bromas, y ella no pudo negar que a fin de cuentas, se alegraba de que la hubiese acompañado.

* * *

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡NIÑOS Y NIÑATAS! ¡EN DIRECTO DESDE LA LÁMPARA, LLEGA CON USTEDES EEEEEEEL GEEEEEEENIO!

El público prorrumpió en una rugiente ola de aplausos y vítores, mientras el gigante azul sobrevolaba la sala y chocaba la mano de algunos.

-¡Sí señor, sí señor! ¡Me alegro de verles! ¡Y verles tan bien! ¡Bienvenidos al show! Hoy hablaremos de muchas cosas, muchas sin importancia y puede que alguna completamente banal, esto se está convirtiendo en el gobierno… ¡Gracias, gracias!-el Genio se apoyó en el escenario y convirtió la parte final de su cola humeante en un micrófono-¡Hoy vamos a hablar de la esquizofrenia! ¡Es una enfermedad mental terrible, a mucha gente le ataca!-entonces de donde había una sola cabeza le salió otra, que parecía trastornada-¡pues a mí me encanta! ¡Tú calla! Esquizofrenia, ya saben…

El público reía a carcajadas, mientras Aladdín los observaba desde un lado. Le habían puesto un chaleco morado con estampado de plátanos y unos bombachos multicolores, para estar en consonancia con el primer número musical de las chicas de la selva. Apoyado en la pared, miraba con asco hacia la zona opuesta. McLeach estaba allí con los otros cazadores y los cocodrilos, listos para soltarlos cuando el Genio les diese la señal.

-… y me gustaría seguir hablando de esos animalitos, pero veo a una señora en la cuarta fila que se me duerme ¡Malo malo, eso es malo! Por cierto niños, el dinero no da la felicidad, aunque el muy cabrón se da mucha maña para imitarla… ¡Un número musical para relajar el ambiente, esta vez en las profundidades de la jungla, donde está tu corazón!

Empezaron a sonar unas trompetas y ritmos latinos, mientras el Genio se metamorfoseaba en un cantante de enorme boca y ojos entrecerrados, meneando las caderas con un ritmo encantador. Aladdín salió acompañado de las bailarinas, que llevaban tan solo un sujetador de brillantes y un tanga, y se envolvían con telas de todos los colores.

-¡Vamos allá!-gritó el Genio, enloquecido con el ritmo.

 _Mírame un poquito_

 _Mírame así_

 _Deja que yo mire lo que tú tienes pa mí_

 _Mírame un poquito, míiirame tumbao que si no me miras…_

 _Que si no me miras, no sabes si te he mirao._

 _Pero mira, mira, pero mira, mira_

 _Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven_

 _Pero mira, mira, pero mira, mira,_

 _Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven_

Aladdín hizo las volteretas y acrobacias que habían ensayado, y luego varios malabares con frutas. Había otros dos _sexy boys_ (como los llamaba el Genio) con él, y en la parte final del número bailaron con las chicas siguiendo los pasos del Genio. Al final del número salieron fuegos artificiales y una nube de humo rojo, que el Genio disolvió con un soplido.

-Parece que hoy va de aventuras en la selva-dijo el Genio, con un sombrero fedora puesto en la cabeza-tranquilos, colegas, Genio tiene la situación bajo control… ¡chancharanchán, chancharan!-fue entonces cuando soltaron a los cocodrilos, y el público contuvo gritos de asombro. El Genio se acababa de poner un traje de baño, y desde un trampolín miraba a los cocodrilos hambrientos de la piscina.

-¿Crees que debería saltar cariño?-preguntó el Genio, convertido ahora en una tímida mujer.

-Claro querida, salta. Nada malo te puede pasar-replicó un clon del Genio, convertido en un hombre barrigón y con bigote.

-¡SALTA, SALTA, SALTA!-gritaba el público.

-Uy… allá voy… como dicen los indios… Pocahontas-y saltó.

-¡OOOOOOOOH!-el público entero siguió la caída del Genio hasta el tanque de los cocodrilos. Él cayó formando una enorme ola que salpicó a los espectadores que estaban más cerca, y luego se le vio buceando, mientras los cocodrilos se le acercaban.

-Increíble…-Aladdín seguía el número entusiasmado.

-Yyyyyy…. ¡ha sido un bañito estupendo!-el Genio salió ileso del tanque, acariciando a uno de los enormes cocodrilos, que se quedó calmado cuando él le puso la mano en la nuca y le hundió un dedito-esta es la mejor forma de calmarlos. Se vuelven como niños-explicó el Genio al público, que prorrumpió en otro estruendoso aplauso-Cruella DeVil con esto me hacía un buen bolso, seguro. Bueno, ahora vamos a publicidad, pero volvemos en unos minutos. ¡Hasta ahora!

-¡Venga, te tienes que cambiar!-le instó el de vestuario a Aladdín. El chico siguió a sus compañeros hasta los camerinos y se puso la ropa del Oeste, botas y sombrero de vaquero incluido.

-Parezco gilipollas-le dijo a Billy, que acababa de entrar.

-Estás muy sexy. Las vas a dejar a todas en el sitio-replicó él, que estaba engullendo unas alitas de pollo-tranquilo colega, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Fíjate en estos grupos del Tube!-le enseñó las conversaciones en la red social-todos dicen lo mismo "que bueno está el chico de los malabares", "hoy se une al Genio el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida", etc, etc… ¡El puesto es tuyo!

-Pero… si es que tampoco he hecho nada…-Aladdín leyó los comentarios extrañado-quiero decir… es solo… ¿por mi cara?

-Bueno, el resto del cuerpo también cuenta-argumentó Billy-Si tuvieses una tripa cervecera en lugar de estar mazao…

-En fin…-Aladdín se anudó el pañuelo al cuello-pues vamos a ello.

-¡Así me gusta!-Billy le dio un abrazo-¡dale duro, colega!

-Gracias, Billy.

El Genio ya había empezado a hablar de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un monólogo sobre los impuestos. En unos minutos empezaría la canción del Oeste. Un empleado de atrezzo le pasó a Aladdín sus pistolas de fogueo.

-Cuatro disparos por estribillo. Suerte-le dijo.

-Gracias-Aladdín se guardó las pistolas en las fundas. Se acordó de las armas de Gantz, cuyo poder era tan destructivo como escaso. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada de esa esfera maldita, ni del resto de sus compañeros… ¿qué sería de ellos?

* * *

De Jim y Ariel ya sabemos que había sido, al igual que de Lilo, que había retomado su vida normal con Nanny y David. La destrozada familia Pelekai volvía a estar junta, y esta vez miraban al futuro con más optimismo. En cuánto a Merlín, es mejor que lo dejemos para más adelante.

Pero… ¿Y Helga y Rourke? Bueno…

Remontémonos a la primera semana después de haber sobrevivido a la misión del capitán Garfio.

Helga apagó la televisión cuando terminó el programa del Genio, y se removió en la cama con aburrimiento ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a estar en la ducha? Empezaba a tener frío. Se había quitado toda la ropa y se había quedado tan solo con aquel ajustado sujetador negro y un tanga del mismo color. Se pasó las manos por sus gruesas y perfectas nalgas, suspirando. Le apetecía mucho…

Rourke salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y rodeado de una nube de vapor. Le gustaba ducharse con agua muy caliente, hasta que se le ponía roja la piel. Helga observó su impresionante musculatura; el general ya rondaba los sesenta años, pero aún tenía un físico excelente. Su piel curtida en cientos de batallas conservaba algunas cicatrices, que a ella solo le hacían verlo aún más masculino, aún más animal…

-¿Dónde he dejado esa maldita camisa?-gruñó el general abriendo uno de los cajones. Luego se frenó al verla a ella en la cama, en aquella pose tan provocativa-vaya… me estabas esperando…

-Me has hecho esperar mucho…-siseó Helga contoneando su trasero provocativa y mordiéndose los dedos-ven…

Rourke sonrió, juguetón.

-No creo que pueda… me siento muy cansado-dijo, sentándose en la cama y apoyando las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas un masaje?-Helga le pasó las manos por la espalda y le acarició los pectorales, enredando los pelos grisáceos de su pecho entre sus dedos-puedo dártelo.

Rourke cerró los ojos, complacido.

-Hazlo-susurró.

Helga empezó a masajearle la espalda, y luego metió la mano por debajo de su toalla, masajeándole el pene y las piernas. Rourke emitió un gemido gutural, complacido. Ella le obligó a tumbarse en la cama, boca arriba, y luego se puso encima de él.

-Ooooh…-Rourke estiró sus manos para acariciar los pechos de Helga. Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y le dejó disfrutar de su tacto, mientras se colocaba encima de su cintura y se frotaba contra él-Oh… OH…

-Sí… dame duro… ¡DAME!-Rourke le arrancó el tanga a Helga con violencia y la penetró, haciendo que ella gimiese descontrolada. La rubia podía parecer calmada y reservada todo el tiempo, pero en la cama se desataba su lado más salvaje. Rourke se puso boca abajo encima de ella, y mientras incrementaba su intensidad ella le arañó su ancha espalda con sus uñas. Helga era el sueño de todo hombre maduro: una mujer joven y apasionada que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero cuyo mundo entero giraba en torno a él. Él la besó en los pechos y luego dejó que ella le mordisqueara el cuello y gimiera sin control, cada vez más fuerte.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡SIGUE POR FAVOR! ¡SIGUE!

Al rato, ambos yacían en la cama, ella apoyada en el pecho de él. Rourke se encendió un cigarro, mientras Helga bebía una copa del champán que habían pedido. En el hotel al que antes solían ir se lo ponían mejor, pero no habían tenido más remedio que irse a ese. Rourke veía necesario esconderse, al menos hasta que su nombre quedase limpio.

-He pensado… en muchas cosas-Helga acarició los abdominales de Rourke mientras se acababa su copa.

-Yo también…-él la beso en la cabeza, y aspiró el atrayente olor de su cabello dorado.

-Quiero decir… llevamos mucho tiempo… con esto… y con todo lo que ha pasado… la bola… los hunos… me gustaría que las cosas cambiasen entre nosotros-Helga se giró un poco para poder mirarlo-ya sabes… si tú tuvieses el valor de dar el paso… de decirle a tu mujer que me quieres…

-Helga… sabes que no puedo… es mi familia…-Rourke colocó una mano por debajo de las sábanas en la vagina de ella y se la acarició. Debía tenerla contenta, era fundamental para el plan.

Llevaban cuatro años siendo amantes, desde que Helga lo había conocido en el ejército. Ella había esperado pacientemente para cada encuentro, y en sus fantasías esperaba el día en el que Rourke se la declarase, y pudiesen irse juntos. Antes, su carrera en el ejército había sido fundamental. Ahora a ya no le importaba nada.

Pero Rourke no era como ella.

-Quizás… cuando acabe todo esto… cuando podamos volver a salir a la calle…-susurró Rourke. Helga asintió, triste, pero luego se acurrucó a su lado y disfrutó de su calor. Rourke desprendía mucho calor corporal, como si fuese una estufa. Era sorprendente, viniendo de una persona tan fría.

De momento el plan funcionaba bastante bien: ella creía que realmente el juicio al que le habían sometido a él era una injusticia, y que él no se había equivocado dando las órdenes. Pobre estúpida, no tenía ni idea… tal vez Vinny y Mole si hubiesen podido descubrirlo, porque ellos vieron alejarse el tanque de Rourke mientras el suyo avanzaba hacia el enemigo, pero los dos estaban muertos, y sus cuerpos perdidos en el fondo del mar (en el caso de Molière digerido por un cocodrilo).

Rourke había llevado a Helga al centro militar, y ella había prestado declaración. Rourke no la había dejado sola en ningún momento, y se había ocupado de manipular la situación para que ella realmente creyese que era la víctima. Después de la visita al centro la había llevado a un restaurante romántico, y luego a aquel hotel donde se habían establecido y le hacía el amor de todas las formas posibles. Una vez incluso, para hechizarla, había mandado llenar la cama de pétalos de un intenso color rojizo, y luego habían tenido sexo encima de ellos, como en las películas.

-Lyle Rourke, debe usted permanecer a disposición del ejército de Suburbia en todo momento-dictó la Gran Consejera en la siguiente sesión del juicio.

-Pero… no pueden encarcelarme… la causa ha sido reabierta… esto es diferente…-había insistido Rourke. Limpiar su nombre le estaba costando tanto como había supuesto. No iba a ser fácil cambiar todas las pruebas. Por suerte, nadie recordaba su intento de suicidio. Es como si aquella bola negra les hubiese borrado la memoria.

-No irá usted a nuestras celdas. Pero debe presentarse aquí todos los días-la Gran Consejera y sus asistentes se marcharon, dejando al ex general furioso.

-Así que… general Lyle Rourke-leyó el abogado con interés.

-Ex general en realidad. Me han degradado-explicó Rourke-sé que usted es el mejor en esto. Necesito su ayuda para que archiven mi causa.

-Ya, ya…-Scar ojeó el documento con interés-veamos lo que puedo hacer…

Scar era uno de los mejores abogados de Suburbia. Sin embargo, su fama no era buena: se sabía que jugaba sucio y era un gran manipulador para ganar sus casos, lo que le había llevado a enemistarse con la mayoría de bufetes de abogados. Era el hermano del famoso comisario general Mufasa, aunque la relación entre ellos no era demasiado buena.

-Por lo que veo usted encontró una testigo… su lugarteniente, que sobrevivió a la masacre… muy… oportuno-observó Scar ajustándose sus gafas de leer sobre su morro de león-ellos no aceptarán su testimonio como prueba absolutoria…

-¿A no ser…?-preguntó Rourke impaciente.

-A no ser que usted pueda probar que jamás emitió esas órdenes con datos físicos. Quiero decir, probando que nunca contactó con los tanques de sus hombres en el momento de su destrucción-razonó Scar volteando un poco su enorme silla giratoria. En su despacho tenía expuestos enormes cráneos de animales muertos. Era un aficionado a la caza. Algunos animales antropomórficos de Suburbia podrían encontrarlo de muy mal gusto.

-¿Y usted podría hacer eso?-quiso saber Rourke, con los ojos brillando.

-Pues si paga bien… claro-Scar se mordió los labios maligno, y estrechando la mano de Rourke quedó cerrado el trato.

En un juicio militar es difícil que se admitan abogados externos, pero Scar consiguió que hiciesen una excepción con él, y pudo defender a Rourke en la reapertura del caso. Exhibió las pruebas con gran maestría, y su retórica locuaz e insidiosa convenció bastante al jurado. La Gran Consejera, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de convencer. Haría falta mucho más para que Rourke quedase totalmente absuelto de la causa.

-El próximo jueves la vista llamará a Helga Katrina Sinclair para que preste declaración-anunció la Consejera-se levanta la sesión.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz?-Rourke se secó el sudor de la frente, furioso.

-Tranquilo, vamos bien. Estas cosas pueden durar meses, ya lo sabes, pero creo que podemos acelerar bastante el proceso…-le calmó Scar-habla con la mujer y dile claramente lo que debe declarar. Llámame después.

Rourke fue felicitado por varios de sus viejos colegas del ejército, compañeros de tantas subtramas de corrupción e irregularidades que habían permanecido en la sombra.

-Espero que todo esto se aclare pronto, Lyle-le felicitó el coronel Rico-me alegra verte de vuelta.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos-rió falsamente Rourke, bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Has visto ya a tu mujer?-quiso saber el general Cole. Rourke asintió, aunque no era cierto. No había llamado a su familia ni una sola vez, y no les había dicho dónde estaba. Su mujer debía de estar preocupada, pero eso a él no le importaba ni una mierda ahora mismo. Ya volvería con ellos cuando acabase todo aquello. Sin él, no eran gran cosa.

El plan de Rourke, por desgracia para él, no contaba con un pequeño pero crucial detalle: el joven abogado militar Phillip Swift, a quien se le había asignado el caso por su brillante comienzo en el servicio. Phillip actuaba como fiscal en el caso, y veía claramente la culpabilidad de Rourke. Después de escuchar el discurso de Scar y ver las pruebas que presentaban, investigó por su cuenta, y llegó a la conclusión de que eran totalmente falsas.

-No puedo probarlo, pero sé que no son ciertas. Ese Scar es el mejor abogado de Suburbia… tengo que hacer algo-Phillip observaba todo el papeleo del caso, concentrado. A su lado su novia, Astryd, se tomaba una bebida frutal. Estaban en la terraza de su apartamento, en el centro de la zona blanca.

-Bueno… te queda el testimonio de la mujer-adujó ella, echando una ojeada por el balcón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Phillip extrañado.

-¿Sabe ella que su amante la envió a una muerte casi segura? Porque no creo que fuese allí por las buenas-dijo Astryd, señalando las fotos de las fichas de Helga-es muy hermosa…

-¿Amante?-Phillip observó las fotos-¿tú crees?-su novia arqueó una ceja, divertida.

-Es obvio.

-Vaya…-una idea empezaba a formarse en la mente de Phillip.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la misión del capitán Garfio, y Rourke estaba muy nervioso por el futuro de su caso. Era fundamental que Helga creyese las pruebas, y que dijera lo que tenía que decir. No podía fallar. Después de repasarlo todo juntos, Rourke apagó las luces del cuarto y se desnudó. Debía mantenerla contenta para que hiciese lo que él quería.

-Mmmmmnnn…-Helga ronroneó al distinguir el duro trasero del general entre la oscuridad. Se acercó a él y besó sus glúteos.

-Ven aquí-Rourke la obligó a incorporarse y la beso con fuerza-quítate la ropa…

Helga obedeció, y en unos momentos estaban en el suelo de la habitación, Rourke sujetando sus piernas y ella gritando desenfrenada. Le quería muchísimo. Para ella lo era todo, su general…

Ojalá ella lo fuese todo para él. A la noche siguiente Rourke había bajado a llamar a su mujer, que por fin le había encontrado y exigía verle. Estaba furiosa. Helga lo esperó en el cuarto, y decidió depilarse para estar lista por la noche. Mientras se pasaba la cera por las piernas, sonó el teléfono. "Mierda-pensó-bueno, no será importante". Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Fastidiada, Helga se incorporó y fue a cogerlo, de malas pulgas.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con voz gélida.

-Helga, supongo-dijo la voz. Era Phillip.

-Usted me suena…-dijo Helga, frunciendo el ceño. Pues si iba a ser importante-¿quién es?

-Soy Phillip Swift, el fiscal en el caso de su amante.

-Él no es mi amante-Helga emitió una risita nerviosa. Mierda, si podían probar eso Lyle tendría problemas-¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Está con él ahora?-quiso saber Phillip.

-Claro que no. Ya se lo he dicho, no es mi amante-gruñó Helga. Miró por la ventana, preocupada ¿le estarían espiando?

-Verá, quiero hablar con usted, y es muy importante-Phillip tragó saliva mientras miraba los papeles-¿es usted consciente de que está encubriendo al hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinarla, verdad?

Helga se quedó paralizada, con el auricular colgando en la oreja.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Vamos, se le está juzgando por enviarlos a usted y a sus compañeros a una muerte segura.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero no es cierto. Él no dio ninguna orden…-insistió Helga. Qué tontería.

-Las pruebas que ha presentado son falsas, estoy seguro, aunque no puedo demostrarlo. Sin embargo hay algo que se me ocurre que quizás usted sabrá ¿si él no dio la orden, por qué avanzaron?

-Eran el enemigo… teníamos que luchar…-Helga abrió el armario de Rourke y examinó algunas de sus camisas, mientras permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Y sin embargo el tanque donde estaba el general está intacto, y el suyo y los de sus compañeros destrozados… ¿me explica cómo?-quiso saber Phillip-si él no dio la orden ¿quién la dio? ¿por qué avanzaron?

-Nos dijeron… nos dijeron que fuéramos a por todas-Helga dejó la camisa de Rourke a su lado en la cama. Le temblaban las manos-teníamos que avanzar todos a la vez, contra ellos.

-Ya. Pero no fue así. No pudo serlo, por muchas pruebas falsas que aporten. Rourke tuvo que dar la orden, y usted lo sabe. ¿Quién era su superior en el tanque?

-El teniente Böhr-susurró Helga. Ahora recordaba: el teniente había dado la orden de avanzar después de estar en la sala de comunicaciones, pero parecía asustado. Y si…-escuche… no ha podido ser…

-¿Él?-terminó Phillip-pues yo creo que sí. Salga de ahí, por favor, y venga a verme. Tenemos que hablar de su intervención mañana… y de las mentiras que él le ha contado.

Helga colgó el interfono. Se quedó paralizada, sentada en la cama, y de repente sintió que una debilidad terrible la invadía. Él la había engañado. Todo había sido una mentira. La había… la había enviado a la muerte ¡A la muerte! Cuando se habían reencontrado en Gantz… claro…

-¡NOOOOO!-Helga lanzó el interfono contra un jarrón y lo destrozó-¡NOOOOOOOO!-se dejó caer en el suelo, y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Le amaba… Dios, le quería muchísimo. Y ahora su corazón estaba roto…

En el vestíbulo del hotel Rourke terminaba su acalorada conversación con su esposa.

-Mira, ya está bien. Voy a quedar limpio, y después nos divorciaremos. A ver quien te va a aguantar entonces, zorra-dijo el general con crueldad, y colgó el teléfono. Al otro lado se pudo escuchar un último grito de rabia de su mujer.

"Que te den-pensó Rourke satisfecho-me caliento la polla con otra, tranquila". Subió a la habitación silbando el _Steamboat Willie_ alegremente. Todo empezaba a funcionar, por fin.

-Hola preciosa… ¿follamos?-Rourke se desabrochó la camisa, y fue hacia ella ávido de su cuerpo, cuando reparó en el jarrón que había roto en el suelo. La miró, sorprendido-¿qué ha pasado?

-Me acabo de acordar de una cosa…-Helga se había puesto unos pantalones y una camisa negros que tenía a mano-cuando nos vimos… cuando nos reencontramos en aquella sala… ¿cómo es que llegaste allí?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Rourke enfadado. Al lado de los trozos de jarrón estaba el interfono de la habitación… ¿y si…?

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa sala? ¿Cómo es que estabas allí? Vinny, Mole y yo murimos en combate… pero tú… tú dijiste que habías muerto con nosotros… ahora lo recuerdo.

-Yo no…-Rourke lo recordó. Había sido todo tan rápido y confuso que pensaba que ella ya no lo recordaba-oh… je, je, a ver, Helga… en ese momento no sabíamos ni lo que había pasado ni por qué estábamos allí. Si os llego a decir que estaban juzgándome acusado de haberos traicionado, no hubiéramos permanecido unidos, como el equipo… como la familia que somos.

-Ya…-Helga miró al suelo unos segundos. Él esperó… ¿se lo habría tragado? Finalmente ella le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos-y entonces… ¿por qué estabas allí? ¿por qué estabas muerto?

-Porque… porque a ver… iban a condenarme… no tenía otra salida…-Rourke la miró asustado. Joder, alguien había hablado con ella. Y a un día de su declaración… ¿habría sido el cabrón del fiscal?

-¿Y esas pruebas que me enseñaste? ¿Antes no las tenías?-Helga negó con la cabeza, dolida.

-Helga…-Rourke avanzó hacia ella con su voz calmada y melosa.

-¡NO!-chilló ella, Rourke retrocedió, asustado-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! ¡TE ODIO! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

-Yo no lo hice Helga… créeme, por favor-unas lágrimas asomaron también en los ojos de Rourke-por favor, perdóname, Helga. Yo no lo hice… tienes que creerme… yo te amo, Helga.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ahora estaba convencida. Era puro teatro. Dios, como le estaba doliendo.

-Cásate conmigo Helga… olvidemos todo esto… por favor-Rourke se secó las lágrimas y la miró, desesperado-por favor, no te alejes de mí…

-Eres un hijo de puta-dijo Helga negando con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos lloraban todo su dolor-me voy… no esperes que declare nada.

Cogió su maleta y la tarjeta del hotel, y fue hacia la puerta.

-Joder-Rourke ya no lloraba. La agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarle-tú no vas a ninguna parte, Helga-la avisó, hablando con voz amenazante.

-Suéltame, cabrón-Helga le pisó con la bota en el pie y luego le dio un puñetazo.

-¡AH! ¡ZORRA!-Rourke la agarró por la coleta antes de que ella pudiese llegar a la puerta, y luego le pegó un terrible puñetazo en la cara, derribándola.

-Aaaaagh…-Helga cayó al suelo con la nariz empapada en sangre. Pero era muy dura. Y ya se esperaba algo así: sacó su navaja de debajo de la manga, y se la hundió al general en el costado.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Rourke la derribó de nuevo de un tortazo. Se sacó la navaja del costado, dolorido, y luego fue hacia Helga. Ella intentó incorporarse, pero Rourke se lo impidió dándola una patada en el estómago. Luego la agarró del pelo y la estampó contra la pared del cuarto.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAH!-Helga gritó presa de un dolor insoportable. Quiso alejarse de Rourke e intentó encerrarse en el baño pero no pudo cerrarle la puerta a tiempo. El gigantón entró con ella en el baño y cogiéndola la estampó de nuevo, contra el espejo. El cristal quedó manchado de la sangre de Helga, que consiguió pegarle una patada a Rourke en la entrepierna e intentó escapar de nuevo. Pero él la atrapó de la pierna y la cogió de nuevo.

-¡SUELTAMEEEEE!-chilló Helga desesperada-¡IIIIIIAAAAAAAH!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE, PUTA ZORRA!-Rourke la agarró de la cabeza y se la metió en el váter. Helga se vio de repente hundida en el agua. No podía respirar. Pataleó, indefensa, sin poder quitarse a aquel animal de encima-¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, ¿ME OYES?! ¡CABRONA!

-Gbbbbbrrr…-Helga se estaba ahogando. Después de tenerla casi un minuto así Rourke le sacó la cabeza del váter. Ella respiró desesperada, le iba la vida en ello.

-Mañana vas a testificar a mi favor ¿entiendes, Helga? VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA, CHUPAPOLLAS-le gritó al oído.

-NNOOOOO…-berreó Helga furiosa. Rourke le volvió a sumergir la cabeza en el váter, y esta vez ella se quedó sin aire y por un momento perdió el conocimiento. De nuevo Rourke le sacó la cabeza y la zarandeó.

-¡HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, MAMONA! ¡O TE MATARÉ, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, ZORRA DE MIERDA! ¡TE MATARE!-la gritó Rourke, pegando sus labios al oído de ella.

-Aaaaaah…-Helga ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Intentó golpear a Rourke con sus brazos, pero se los tenía bien agarrados. En general le metió la cabeza en el váter una tercera vez, y cuando la sacó, con el pelo totalmente destrozado y la cara empapada en sangre, ella estaba semi inconsciente.

-Ven aquí…-Rourke la llevó sujeta por el cuello hasta la cama del hotel, y luego se sentó encima de ella, impidiéndola moverse-vale, quédate quieta…

-Nooo…-Helga quiso resistirse, pero no pudo. Rourke buscaba algo con lo que atarla. Se iba a asegurar de que ella diría lo que él quería, de un modo u otro.

En su casa, el abogado Phillip se preguntaba si ella habría hecho caso a su consejo y se habría alejado de Rourke.

* * *

Mallory se había vuelto a casa de sus padres, cerca del parque de Virginia, el bosque más bonito de Suburbia. Spencer tenía la casa toda para él. Y no le servía de absolutamente nada. Antes, cuando ella se iba a viajes, aprovechaba y se veía con Billy. Ahora no quería hacerlo. No quería ver a nadie.

Dirigir una película romántica no era para nada lo que quería, pero sabía que si lo hacía bien tendría la oportunidad de hacer el film de terror que siempre había querido. Tenía algunas ideas verdaderamente espeluznantes para su película, que llevaban años formándose en su cabeza.

Fuera había empezado a llover. Spencer lo vio desde su cuarto, aburrido. Se sentía tan solo… y tan desgraciado… Dios, ojalá Billy pudiese salir de su cabeza. Ojalá pudiese olvidarlo, pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Porque cada cosa que hacía le recordaba a él, y le hacía sentirse tremendamente miserable.

Puso la radio, y naturalmente sonaba una canción suya. Eran ganas de tocarle las narices, suponía.

 _I'm not the sort of person who falls_  
 _In and quickly out of love_  
 _But to you I gave my affection_  
 _Right from the start_

 _I have a lover who loves me:_  
 _How could I break such a heart?_  
 _Yet still you gained my attention_

 _Why do you come here_  
 _When you know I've got troubles enough?_  
 _Why do you call me_  
 _When you know I can't answer the phone?_

 _Make me lie, when I don't want to_  
 _And make someone else some kind of an unknowin' fool_  
 _You make me stare, when I should not_  
 _Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

Dios, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba. Era de las pocas canciones de Billy que le gustaban de verdad. La había escrito para él, según le había dicho. Spencer se secó las lágrimas, sin poder evitar sonreír. ¿Dónde estaría Billy ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Seguramente no, pero él quería creer que sí.

Billy sí pensaba en Spencer. Y a los dos se les fue la memoria a la misma época de sus vidas…

* * *

 _Habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera escapada de Spencer y Billy a la ciudad, y desde aquel último beso en el cuarto de Billy. A Spencer le había costado un poco volver a hablarle, pero se habían vuelto inseparables; pasaban el día charlando de miles de cosas, hacían pelis juntos y reían un montón. Spencer veía en Billy no solo a su familiar más querido, si no a un amigo de verdad. Lo quería muchísimo. Y Billy… Billy había conseguido olvidar sus temores, sus fantasmas, con Spencer, ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a él. No quería volver a Suburbia. Solo quería estar con Spencer. Los dos se gustaban, eso estaba claro. Pero Spencer se sentía muy incómodo con el tema, así que Billy prefería no insistir._

 _-Vale, vale, entonces, ahora…-Billy hizo un paso de baile, y Spencer y Jessica le imitaron. La coreografía era una música pop muy animada, y los tres chicos lo hicieron en el salón delante de los señores Wright._

 _-¡Vaya Billy… eres un profesor excelente!-aplaudió la señora Wright entusiasmada._

 _-Que puedo decir. No sería nada sin mis dos excelentes colealumnos-dijo él apoyándose en Spencer y Jessica._

 _-¡Ahora bailo yo!-se animó el señor Wright. Un rato más tarde su mujer lo estaba acostando, porque se había doblado un tobillo._

 _-Las imágenes van bastante bien con la música. Solo necesito algún vídeo más-Spencer estaba terminando de montar uno de los vídeos promocionales que Billy le había pedido hacer._

 _-Tiene muy buena pinta bro-Billy bebió de su batido de naranja mientras observaba a Spencer trabajar._

 _-Bueno, no sé qué opinarán en la industria-comentó Spencer, hundiéndose un poco._

 _-¿Pues qué van a opinar colega? ¡Les zumbará! ¿Por qué no iba a gustarles?-Billy giró la silla de Spencer para que pudiera mirarle._

 _-No sé… no soy… tan bueno…-dijo Spencer, abatido. Billy sorbió de su batido, con aire de suficiencia._

 _-Colega, nadie que lleve mi sangre puede ser malo, solo porque es mi sangre-dijo con suficiencia. Spencer sonrió, burlón. Como se lo tenía de creído-y además, te diré una cosa: tienes que tener más fe en ti mismo. Tu trabajo es excelente ¡Eres un director increíble! ¡No tengas miedo a que los demás lo vean!_

 _-Supongo que sí…-murmuró Spencer._

 _-¡No te oigo!-gritó Billy alzando los puños al aire._

 _-Supongo que sí-repitió Spencer, más convencido. Luego se volvió al vídeo-bueno, pues entonces seguiré… estará listo… pronto. Ahora…_

 _-¿Epic?-sugirió Billy sonriendo. Y se bajaron a jugar al videojuego._

 _A la mañana siguiente salieron a pasear por los campos de maíz. El verano los había dorado hasta convertir el verde de los tallos en un sangrante color ocre. Spencer cogió una mazorca y se la pasó a Billy._

 _-Mmmnn… palomitas-dijo él, engulléndola con ansias._

 _-Billy… estaba pensando… si me marcho contigo al centro de Suburbia… ¿qué pasará con mis padres?-preguntó Spencer, secándose el sudor de la frente. El sol pegaba fuerte aquel día._

 _-Bueno…-Billy sorbió los últimos granos de la mazorca-siempre se pueden venir conmigo, obviamente._

 _-Pero… no podemos vivir todos a tu costa… eso no está bien-razonó Spencer._

 _-Colega, hay al menos cien familias que directamente viven a mi costa. Una más no va a pasar nada-rió Billy echando los restos de la mazorca a la maleza-además puedo encontrarle un trabajo al Hughster en el centro en un santiamén. ¿Es contable, no?_

 _-Creo… creo que debería quedarme Billy-dijo Spencer, que había meditado mucho la decisión- a lo mejor es preferible que me labre mi camino yo solo._

 _-Qué tontería-Billy le miró muy serio-¿por qué no quieres venir conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo ahora?_

 _-No, claro que no Billy pero es que… a ver, ni siquiera he acabado la secundaria, quiero sacarme el bachillerato, y luego prepararme en condiciones… aún soy joven para irme al centro…-razonó Spencer._

 _-¿Quieres ser famoso o no?-Billy se cruzó de brazos, disgustado-¡Todo tiene un precio Spence! ¿O prefieres ser un don nadie?_

 _Aquello le dolió al chico. ¿Un don nadie?_

 _-Que no me vaya contigo no significa que no pueda conseguir lo que quiero-le dijo Spencer, enfadado, y luego apretó el paso. Billy le vio alejarse, e hizo una mueca de descontento._

 _-Vale, vale, sí, lo pillo-reconoció Billy acelerando para alcanzarlo-no quería decir eso Spencer… es solo que… tienes una oportunidad…_

 _-No te preocupes por eso-contestó el chico, ceñudo._

 _-Y además… yo no quiero que te vayas…-dijo Billy-no quiero que te alejes de mí._

 _Spencer se volvió y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquellas palabras, salidas así de sus labios…_

 _Billy se acercó a Spencer hasta que quedaron muy juntos._

 _-Billy… por favor, estábamos bien… no empieces otra vez, por favor…-suplicó Spencer. Pero Billy negó con la cabeza, sonriendo malicioso._

 _-No te hagas el inocente. Sé lo que quieres-le susurró. Spencer palideció-te vi el otro día… mientras me estaba duchando…_

 _-Yo… no te espiaba…-musitó Spencer. Billy rió, travieso._

 _-Ya… ¿quieres que nos bañemos?-señaló el lago. Habían llegado al centro de los campos de maíz. Ahí había una charca con la profundidad suficiente para nadar unas brazadas. Billy fue hacia allí, y Spencer lo siguió arrastrando los pies-¿te bañas?_

 _-No… Billy…-Spencer se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Bueno-el Cobra se empezó a quitar la ropa, sonriendo. Spencer al principio quería mirar para otro lado, pero al final no pudo. Billy se quitó los calzoncillos y los echó a un lado. Spencer emitió un bufido al verlo. Joder, se estaba poniendo...-¡Al agua patos!-exclamó Billy se metió en el lago riendo-¡UO TÍO, QUE FRÍA ESTÁ!_

 _Spencer observó cómo Billy nadaba riendo y chapoteando como un crío. Le encantaba cuando sacaba su lado más payaso e infantil. Era demasiado divertido._

 _-¡Venga Spencer! ¡Mójate un poco! ¡La vida está para eso!-le gritó Billy desde el agua. Spencer se encogió de hombros._

 _-Está bieeen…-accedió. Se quitó toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos y se echó a nadar al agua. Billy buceaba ahora, y Spencer hizo un poco de crol llegando hasta la otra orilla._

 _-¡Eh, colega! ¡Te hecho una carrera!-gritó Billy nadando a toda pastilla._

 _-Billy… ¡VAS A PERDER!-Spencer nadó también, y al final quedaron casi empatados-¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Vaya remontada!-rió Spencer._

 _-¡Oh tío, has hecho trampas!-protestó Billy, furioso. Agarró a Spencer por las axilas y lo lanzó a un lado. Spencer cayó al agua riendo, y luego buceó para contraatacar. Pero había olvidado que Billy no llevaba nada puesto. Cuando sus dos cuerpos se rozaron, notó "eso", y se quedó paralizado. Billy se dio cuenta, y le sonrió tranquilizador-Spencer…_

 _-Billy…-Spencer estaba hipnotizado por su amigo: tenía el pelo empapado y por toda la cara, y el cuerpo empapado. Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la piel hasta perderse en el agua._

 _Billy se acercó a él, y lentamente le besó. Spencer cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso. Sabía un poco al maíz._

 _-Te quiero, Spencer. Por favor, no te alejes de mí-dijo Billy, estrechándolo entre sus delgados brazos._

 _-Joder, Billy…-Spencer siguió besándolo, y fue cada vez más intenso. Billy le acarició el húmedo pelo al chico, y luego salieron del agua. Spencer se tumbó en la hierba, y Billy encima de él, y siguieron frotándose y acariciándose con cada vez más desesperación._

 _-Bájate eso…-Billy tiró un poco de la goma del calzoncillo de Spencer-venga…_

 _Spencer estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero al final lo hizo. Entre aquellos campos de maíz los dos chicos continuaron besándose fundidos en aquel desesperado abrazo, mientras Spencer sentía como una felicidad nunca antes experimentada le iluminaba._

 _-¿De dónde venís tan tarde?-preguntó Jane, que estaba lavando unos platos, cuando Spencer y Billy entraron._

 _-Nos hemos… dado un bañito en la charca-dijo Spencer sonriendo nervioso._

 _-Oh. Pues iros a arreglar, que comemos enseguida-dijo Jane, y luego siguió a lo suyo._

 _En el rellano de la escalera Billy agarró a Spencer otra vez y lo besó de nuevo._

 _-Para… aquí no…-pidió el chico, pero al final se lo permitió y volvieron a enrollarse. Joder, que bueno estaba Billy. Pero escucharon los pasos de su madre cerca, y se separaron._

 _En la comida, Spencer estaba muy nervioso. Sentía que cualquier mirada, cualquier gesto, le delataría ante sus padres, así que se mantuvo en tensión, intentando aparentar normalidad todo el rato. Lo triste era que sus padres apenas le hacían caso, pendientes como siempre de su famoso invitado. Y Billy sabía disimular bastante bien ese tipo de cosas. La práctica._

 _-Dime una cosa…-Spencer estaba en el cuarto de Billy, tumbado desnudo a su lado. Ya eran más de las tres, sus padres roncarían a pierna suelta, y Jessica dormía en casa de una amiga suya-¿por qué elegisteis venir aquí?_

 _Billy le acarició la pecosa espalda a su primo, y le dio un suave beso en el omóplato._

 _-Fue idea de Hermann, que es el que manda. Bueno, en realidad el que manda soy yo, pero ya me entiendes… tenía que estar con alguien de mi familia, en la confianza-aclaró._

 _-Vaya… ¿y tu hermana, Teddy? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?_

 _Billy sonrió con tristeza. Spencer se temió estar tocando un tema delicado._

 _-Teddy no quiere saber nada de la familia… yo tampoco, la verdad. Acabamos muy hartos…-Billy se frotó las manos, pensativo. Tenía un tatuaje con un corazón y un puñal en el brazo, y dos alas de demonio en la espalda-y mis padres… bueno, ya no viven juntos, ¿sabes? Y no quiero verles…_

 _-Tenías un hermano…-recordó Spencer. Le sonaba haberlo visto alguna vez._

 _-Oh… ¿no lo sabías? Él murió-dijo Billy. Spencer le miró consternado._

 _-Lo siento mucho._

 _-No pasa nada. Tuvo una sobredosis. Le entiendo-Billy miraba al suelo, dolorido. Recordaba a su familia con tristeza, y asco. Nunca habían sido como los Wright, nunca habían hecho nada juntos, ni habían sido felices. La familia de Spencer podía ser más o menos desigual, pero al menos se podía vivir allí. En su casa, se comían unos a otros. Su padre era un monstruo, su hermano un desgraciado y su madre… bueno, mamá era complicada… una mueca de repulsión asomó a la cara de Billy al recordarla._

 _-Pues… me alegro de que vinieras aquí-dijo Spencer acariciándole la columna. Billy se volvió y forzó una sonrisa._

 _-¿Cómo no te vas a alegrar, macho?-dijo, y le beso. En unos momentos sus cuerpos ya no podían distinguirse de lo enredados que estaban. Billy cubrió todo el cuerpo de Spencer de besos, y luego se quedó a sus pies, extasiado._

 _-Te quiero mucho Billy…-susurró Spencer._

 _-Hagamos una cosa…-dijo él, besándolo-esto… mejor no lo grabamos._

 _Spencer rió, y luego los cubrió con las sábanas a ambos._

 _-¡No es justo! ¡Desde que está con Spencer ya no nos hace caso! ¡Yo quería ser famosa!-protestaba Jessica._

 _-Oh, Jess, Billy no ha venido por la fama, sino por la familia ¡Tenemos que procurar que se lo pase lo mejor posible!-exclamó Hugh intentando calmar a su malhumorada hija._

 _-Tranquila Jessica, la fama llegará. Cuando acabe el verano y Billy se vaya, saldrá a la luz donde ha estado todo este tiempo, y nos harán un montón de entrevistas-explicó Jane._

 _-Dará igual, porque solo harán caso a Spencer… es él quien se pira-gruñó Jessica, doblando un tenedor._

 _-Jessica, claro que… ¿qué se va? ¿a dónde?-preguntó la señora Wright, extrañada. El rostro de Jessica se iluminó malvadamente._

 _-¿No os lo ha dicho? Uyuyuy… Billy se lo lleva al centro…_

 _El rostro de Jane enrojeció._

 _Spencer estaba en su cuarto mirando en su cámara unas fotos que se había hecho con Billy haciendo el chorras: se habían puesto unas gafas de sol y distintas ropas del rockero y habían posado con mucho swagg._

 _-Je…-la última era una de Billy y él la noche anterior. Esa tenía que guardarla en alguna carpeta oculta. De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, dándole un susto de muerte-¡Mamá!-protestó Spencer, asustado._

 _-¿Te vas, eh? ¿Y a dónde, exactamente?-chilló Jane, histérica. Spencer tardó muy poco en entender por quién se había enterado de eso. Ojalá no se enterase de nada más…_

 _-Billy me ha ofrecido irme con él mamá… así podré hacer películas…-intentó excusarse él._

 _-¡CÁLLATE! ¡No te vas a ir con Billy a hacer esas… tonterías tuyas, de ningún modo! ¡Eres mi hijo, y te quedas aquí, conmigo! ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así a mis espaldas?-Jane estaba fuera de sí._

 _-¿Tonterías?-repitió Spencer, dolido-¿eso es lo que piensas de lo que hago?-sentía ganas de llorar, pero no pensaba hacerlo._

 _Arriba, Billy estaba dándose una ducha relajante, cantando su playlist de éxitos personal. Escuchó los gritos, y extrañado, procedió a enjabonarse rápido el pelo con su champú ultra sensible._

 _-¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¡Estás furiosa porque a ti no te ha pedido que vayas! ¡Para eso lo trajiste aquí en primer lugar, ¿no?! ¡Para eso nos hiciste perder el verano a todos!-gritó Spencer cabreado. Jane encajó esas palabras dándole un bofetón a su hijo._

 _-Te vas a pasar el resto del verano castigado… el resto de tu vida…-estaba más roja que el tinte de su pelo._

 _-¡Llevo castigado toda mi vida!-gritó Spencer furioso._

 _-Spencer hijo, no contestes-dijo Hugh asomado por detrás de su mujer en la puerta._

 _-¡Y tú ya podrías decir algo!-le gritó Jane cabreada._

 _-Acabo de decirlo-se excusó Hugh, molesto-¿ahora la culpa es mía?_

 _-¡Estoy harta de esta casa! ¡HARTA!-Jane bajó las escaleras y se fue en el coche, no sin antes dar un portazo. Hugh y Spencer se quedaron en el cuarto, en silencio._

 _-¿De verdad te vas a ir, hijo?-preguntó Hugh, mirándole con tristeza._

 _-Podéis venir conmigo…-dijo Spencer, angustiado-yo… es lo que quiero ser papá… es lo que soy._

 _-Lo entiendo hijo. Ya sabes que todo lo que hagas, seré el primero en ir a verlo-dijo Hugh, y le dio un fuerte abrazo-no te preocupes por tu madre, yo la tranquilizaré. Puedes salir, si quieres._

 _Spencer no quería irse de la casa, pero no aguantaba más en su cuarto. Subió al tejado, a observar como lentamente, el sol iba bajando para ponerse en los campos de maíz. Ahora veía de una forma muy distinta esos campos. Había dejado mucho allí._

 _-¿Puedo?-era Billy, que se había encaramado también como había podido. Llevaba una de sus características gafas de sol._

 _-Claro-Spencer se apoyó en la chimenea de la casa, con aire sombrío. Billy se colocó a su lado, sin decir nada. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se quedó en silencio._

 _Pasó un buen rato. El cielo empezó a teñirse de colores dorados y púrpuras por la puesta de sol. Billy miró a Spencer de reojo. El chico parecía tener una fuerte lucha interna._

 _-Ellos nunca lo entienden-dijo el cantante-ni la familia, ni ninguno de los que te rodean. No creen en ti. Pero luego, llega un día en que todos cuentan cómo te llegaron a conocer._

 _-No creo que eso pase-musitó Spencer. Billy le abrazó._

 _-Confía en mí-dijo. Spencer le acarició el cabello. Iluminado por los rayos dorados, Billy estaba guapísimo._

 _-Lo que me preocupa es… ¿qué pasará después…? Con nosotros… somos novios… ¿o qué somos?-le miró preocupado-la prensa no sabe que eres gay._

 _-Es que no lo soy, je, a mí… bueno me va de todo un poco. Creo que me importa más el espíritu que el cuerpo-dijo Billy haciéndose el místico._

 _-Ya. A mí también me gustan las chicas-dijo Spencer-a lo mejor… a lo mejor deberíamos ser simplemente amigos… o algo así…_

 _-¿Por qué?-preguntó Billy, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Spencer y quitándose las gafas._

 _-No solo somos gays… somos primos-le recordó Spencer. En Suburbia la intolerancia ante ese tipo de cosas era muy grande, sobre todo en la zona blanca, donde la gente era más rica y tradicional-haríamos daño a gente… a mis padres._

 _Billy lo reflexionó un rato en silencio. Al final se incorporó con resolución._

 _-Mira, dejémoslo estar. Sigamos así por ahora… y luego ya veremos-sugirió-como te sientas mejor. Yo soy feliz así ¿te hace?_

 _Spencer parecía muy cansado. Asintió lentamente, forzando una sonrisa._

 _-Me parece bien._

 _-Bueno pues entonces… bájate conmigo… tenemos que cenar-le pidió Billy. Spencer cedió, pero cuando estaban bajando tuvo un resbalón y estuvo a punto de caerse del tejado. Billy le agarró a tiempo._

 _En la cena Spencer prefirió esperar a que su madre y Jessica terminasen, y luego cenó con su padre y Billy._

 _-Tengo que ir un momento… arriba-dijo Billy._

 _-Como quieras Billy ¡así nos quedamos entre padre e hijo!-exclamó Hugh, achuchando a Spencer. Si había una cualidad indiscutible del señor Wright era su entusiasmo._

 _Billy subió las escaleras y llamó al cuarto de Jane._

 _-¿Quién es?-preguntó ella con voz agria._

 _-Tu sobrino favorito-canturreó Billy. Escuchó pasos. La puerta se abrió. Ella aún no se había puesto el pijama._

 _-Oh, Billy… pasa-le dijo. Billy se sentó en la cama de matrimonio de los Wright y miró a Jane, que, nerviosa, trataba de adivinar qué es lo que querría su pariente estrella._

 _-Te debo una disculpa-dijo Billy, sonriendo tristemente-debí haberte contado lo de Spencer cuando lo hablamos. Fue todo idea mía._

 _Jane no era capaz de enfadarse con su sobrino. Era su única debilidad. Bueno, Billy era la debilidad de muchas personas._

 _-No tienes por qué disculparte… él es mi hijo… fue él quien debió…_

 _-Él no quería irse-aclaró Billy, y Jane enmudeció-fui yo quién le convencí. Tiene mucho talento… puedo ayudarle…_

 _-¿Tú crees?-Jane compuso una mueca. Las películas de su hijo le parecían aburridas y cutres. No se lo había dicho, claro, pero nunca le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba de ellas-si solo son… cosas…_

 _-Te comprendo Jane-dijo Billy, que ahora la miraba muy fijamente. Se parecía tanto a su madre. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su infancia-mis padres tampoco creyeron nunca en mi talento. Es difícil para un padre que su hijo se arriesgue._

 _Eso era una pulla, y Jane lo sabía. Ella conocía a los padres de Billy mejor que nadie, y era la única familiar suya que sabía cómo había sido la infancia del chico. Era la única que realmente podía comprenderlo. Se estiró, ofendida, y respirando profundamente._

 _-Yo no soy como tus padres, Billy-dijo, orgullosa-si mi hijo tiene talento… y puedes ayudarle… lo acepto._

 _-¿Entonces se puede venir?_

 _Jane asintió lentamente, vencida._

 _-Sí, claro que sí. Me alegro de que te haya encontrado… tiene mucha suerte-dijo ella, sentándose al lado de Billy._

 _-Tiene mucha suerte de tener una buena familia-dijo Billy cogiéndole la mano a su tía-eso no es algo tan común._

 _Jane miró a su sobrino, lánguida._

 _-Siento tanto lo que pasaste. Ojalá hubiese hecho algo, pero yo… no sabía… no me hablaba con Amy…_

 _-No pasa nada-dijo Billy, y la abrazó con fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo-ya no pasa nada._

 _-Oh Baruch… Dios mío…-Jane si lloraba. Ella también había vivido con Amy, después de todo._

 _A la mañana siguiente Spencer estaba desayunando cuando apareció su madre. Él bajó la cabeza a su cuenco de cereales, cuando ella se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-No quiero que estemos enfadados Spencer-le dijo-Billy quiere que te vayas con él, y yo le he dejado._

 _-Perdóname por no habértelo contado antes-se disculpó su hijo con humildad._

 _-Te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿vale?-Jane se marchó al pueblo con Jessica y Hugh a hacer unas compras. Spencer acabó de recoger el desayuno de todos y se dispuso a irse a cambiar. De repente se encontró con Billy en las escaleras. El chico se apoyaba en una pose provocativa._

 _-¿Una duchita?-sugirió, levantándose un poco la camisa. Spencer no se hizo de rogar: echó a correr hacia él y se besaron apasionadamente._

 _-Gracias Billy…_

 _Así pasaron otras dos semanas. El calor en The Hills era insoportable. Spencer y Billy se pasaban el día yendo a bañarse a la charca y haciendo guerras de agua en el jardín con Jessica. De vez en cuando la familia entera salía a cenar, aunque tenían que ir con cautela, porque si la gente veía a Billy podía haber problemas. Siempre elegían sitios no muy concurridos, y llevaban al chico tapado con gafas de sol y sombreros._

 _-Soy un agente secreto-bromeaba Billy mientras le hacía cosquillas a Jessica._

 _-¿Cuándo tenga la edad de Spencer me podré ir yo también contigo?-le había preguntado al niña una vez._

 _-Si es lo que quieres-dijo Billy, rascándole la cabeza._

 _Por las noches era cuando se veían. Spencer se sentía sucio por pensarlo, pero era el momento del día que más esperaba: cuando solo, en la habitación de invitados de Billy, dejaba que su amigo y amante le enseñase los placeres del sexo y lo volviese loco. Billy había tenido multitud de relaciones, y era todo un experto en placeres. Y con él era muy fácil dejarse llevar. Spencer dejó que él le hiciera todo lo que quisiera, incluso probó algunas de las drogas que Billy consumía (había logrado obtener maría en el pueblo), aunque no le sentaron nada bien. Billy sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de Spencer. Lo consumía como una llama._

 _-Aaaaaah… Billy…-Spencer cerró los ojos poseído por el placer, mientras Billy apretaba más._

 _-Te quiero Spence… eres mío…-Billy le mordió los labios y le lamió el cuello, desatado, y Spencer, sin poder contenerse más, explotó._

 _Más tarde, subidos al tejado en ropa interior, observaron el amanecer, apoyados el uno en el otro._

 _-Como el sol que sale y la luna que desaparece, esté o no contigo, me tendrás siempre-dijo Billy._

 _-No es muy bueno-musitó Spencer, adormilado._

 _-Es suficiente-Billy le besó y cerró los ojos también._

 _Spencer sonreía. Todo le iba bien: iba a ir al centro de Suburbia, como siempre había querido, y tenía la oportunidad de hacer una película de verdad. Y Billy… Billy, bueno, estaba enamorado de él. Quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Nunca se había sentido tan amado. Era algo maravilloso. E inspirador. Había escrito varios guiones de películas en los que por primera vez incluía romance._

 _Una noche en que estaban solos en el salón, Hugh había dejado el canal de música clásica puesto (el padre de Spencer era un amante de los grandes compositores clásicos). Sonaba un vals clásico del Cascanueces. Billy se levantó del sofá y tiró de Spencer. Los dos bailaron el vals por el salón, y luego cuando sonó la siguiente pieza, más rápida y frenética, empezaron a saltar y a corretear por todas partes. Spencer se dejó caer en la alfombra, entre carcajada y carcajada._

 _Unos días más tarde, estaba ayudando a su madre a reordenar el salón por decimoctava vez cuando un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento: era un coche, se estaba acercando. Spencer se asomó al porche, extrañado, y su madre detrás de él. Lo reconoció al instante: era el mismo jeep que había traído a Billy. Se imaginaba quien venía dentro. Efectivamente, pudo distinguir a Baby Hermann a través de la ventanilla tintada._

 _-¿A qué viene? Aún no es treinta y uno-se sorprendió Jane, mirando a Spencer extrañada. Él chico tenía un mal presentimiento. La llegada del pequeño Hermann no le auguraba nada bueno. Spencer echó a correr escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Billy._

 _-¡Billy! ¡Eh, Billy! ¿Estás ahí?-gritó Spencer aporreando su puerta. Billy abrió a los segundos._

 _-¿Qué pasa Spence? Estaba componiendo la nueva canción…_

 _-Ha venido Hermann-la sonrisa de los labios de Billy se borró-Billy… ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

 _-Pues… pues es que no lo sé-el chico se rascó la cabeza, confuso, y luego dejando la guitarra sobre la cama siguió a Spencer hacia la entrada._

 _-Escuche Jane, tenemos que hablar-le decía Baby Hermann a la señora Wright. Parecía muy serio, más incluso que cuando había dejado a Billy._

 _-¡Hermann!-Billy acababa de llegar al salón. El bebé le miró con cara de enfado-¿qué pasa, amigo?_

 _Jane miró a Billy asustada. Spencer bajaba detrás. Se hizo un incómodo silencio._

 _-…trabaja para "El Cotillón", el periódico de Miss Peggy… ya sabes que ella te odia-le explicaba Hermann a Billy. Spencer permanecía apoyado en una pared al fondo. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar el mánager?-esto… él… descubrió que estabas en The Hills… porque cantaste un día en la calle… alguien debió darle el soplo…-Hermann sacó una fotografía de Billy con el sombrero de copa y las estudiantes de baile, aquel día que se escapó al pueblo._

 _-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la señora Wright-Billy, ¿esto cuándo fue?_

 _-Un día… me fugue de casa…-mintió Billy._

 _-La fecha es del día que fuimos a lo de Jessica…-leyó el señor Wright, que acababa de llegar-¡Spencer!_

 _Pero su hijo no dijo nada. Tan solo agachó la cabeza._

 _-Desde entonces te ha estado siguiendo y… bueno Billy, tú ya te lo imaginas…-Baby Hermann tenía más fotos que el periodista le había enviado, pero prefirió no enseñarlas._

 _Spencer miró a Billy, asustado. Estaba empezando a entender. Quería decir que un fotógrafo… joder, no…_

 _-Perdón, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere-Jane meneaba la cabeza extrañada-¿puedo ver las fotos?_

 _-No-dijo Spencer, y todos le miraron-quiero decir… no hace falta…_

 _Baby Hermann le miró, pero no estaba furioso. Era más bien una mirada de compasión._

 _-Hijo… esto se ha acabado. Si la prensa se entera Billy tendrá problemas, muchos problemas, y bajarán las ventas. No podemos permitirnos eso. Hay mucho dinero, muchos puestos de trabajo en juego-echó una honda calada a su cigarro-Billy, quiero que hagas tus cosas. Nos vamos ahora mismo._

 _-No lo entiendo-repitió Jane, perpleja._

 _-¿Hemos hecho algo malo?-quiso saber Hugh._

 _-No, no, nadie ha hecho nada malo-volvió a intervenir Spencer, que estaba consternado-nosotros solo… es decir… Billy, di algo-suplicó._

 _Billy mantenía la cabeza agachada. Tenía una expresión sombría._

 _-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-le preguntó a Baby Hermann, que negó con la cabeza._

 _-El fotógrafo ha sido legal: nos ofrece quemar las fotos originales a cambio de diez millones de mickeys._

 _-Dios mío-Hugh se llevó las manos a la boca. Menuda cifra…_

 _-Saldrán de tu parte, Billy-le advirtió Baby Hermann-eso tenlo claro._

 _-No importa…-Billy se levantó lentamente. Los cuatro Wright tenían la vista fija en él-voy a por mis cosas._

 _-Por favor, quiere explicarme que pasa aquí-dijo Jane, que estaba escandalizada. Intentó llegar a las fotos, pero Hermann se lo impidió._

 _-Eso háblelo usted con su hijo-dijo, mirando a Spencer. Él se encogió. El corazón le latía a mil. Lo iban a saber. Dios mío, sus padres… se moría de vergüenza…_

 _-¡Ajá!-Jessica le acababa de arrebatar las fotos ágilmente-a ver… ¡OH!-estuvieron a punto de caérsele de las manos. Fue entonces Jane quien se apoderó de ellas. Spencer y Billy la miraron, expectantes._

 _En las fotos estaban ellos, en la charca, en el tejado, en los campos de maíz. En algunas vestidos, en la mayoría sin ropa. Había una especialmente cruenta, que a Jane se le resbaló de las manos._

 _-Dios mío… Spencer…-Jane dejó caer las fotos, pálida como un muerto, mientras su marido se llevaba las manos a la boca, horrorizado-esto… ¿esto es lo que habéis estado haciendo?_

 _-Mamá…-Spencer quiso avanzar hacia ella, pero no pudo. Sus ojos acusadores se le clavaban en el alma. Y los de Jessica. Y los de su padre._

 _-Lo siento mucho hijo, esto no debería haber acabado así. La culpa la tengo yo. No debí haberlo traído aquí. Solo jode todo lo que le rodea-dijo Baby Hermann, recogiendo las fotografías-vamos Billy, vámonos._

 _Billy no quiso ni recoger sus cosas. Siguió a Baby Hermann hacia la puerta, cabizbajo._

 _-¡Espera, espera un momento!-Spencer miró a un lado y a otro, indeciso. Le daba miedo hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo-¡Billy! Billy, ¿de qué vas? ¿te marchas así sin más? ¿qué hay de lo que dijiste? ¿qué hay… de todo?_

 _-Olvídate de lo que te dijera, si os ven juntos más podemos cagarla completamente-le avisó Baby Hermann-una estrella adolescente no puede verse con tíos. Los de la discográfica han sido claros. Billy a casa, y nunca más debéis veros._

 _Spencer agarró del brazo a Billy, y le miró con miedo._

 _-¿Te… te vas?-preguntó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomarle a los ojos._

 _Billy no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Agachó la cabeza y le dio la espalda._

 _-Lo siento colega-murmuró con voz ronca-adiós._

 _Miró un momento a los otros tres Wright. Quiso decirles algo, pero había tanto resentimiento en su mirada, tanto temor, que no fue capaz. Finalmente siguió a Baby Hermann hasta el jeep. Echó una última mirada a Spencer. Y luego entró en el coche. Y luego se fue._

 _-Aquí tiene Jane, tres millones de mickeys, en efectivo, por su silencio. No nos llamen nunca, por favor._

 _El jeep se alejó levantando la misma polvareda que al venir, y dejando la casa de los Wright totalmente destrozada._

 _Spencer lloraba desconsolado. Quería pararlo, dejar de llorar y poder reponerse, pero le era imposible. Se había ido, se había ido sin más, le daba totalmente igual. Spencer se llevó las manos a la boca, y se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando sin control._

 _-Spencer…-Hugh miró a su hijo con tristeza. Jane negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Me voy-dijo, y cogió las llaves del coche._

 _-Cariño, escucha...-empezó su marido._

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES!-gritó ella descontrolada. Luego se fue, dando un portazo._

 _Jessica y Hugh se quedaron mirando al chico llorar en el suelo. Hugh quiso decir algo, pero no era capaz de decir nada. Él también estaba asimilando lo que acababa de descubrir de su hijo. Le dolía, pero le quería demasiado como para no intentar entenderlo._

 _Al final sin embargo fue Jessica quien actuó._

 _-Ven Spencer…-dijo, intentando cogerle la mano._

 _-Déjame… déjame…-sollozó Spencer. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y empapado en lágrimas. Odiaba su vida. Odiaba su casa. Nadie le quería. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Solo quería… solo quería que todos estuviesen contentos… y ser él feliz._

 _-Spencer… lo siento-dijo su hermana. Hablaba en el tono más maduro que él le había escuchado en la vida-ven conmigo-dijo Jessica ayudándolo a levantarse-vamos…_

 _Lo subió a su cuarto y lo acostó. Luego se quedó en su cuarto, dándole la mano, hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Spencer no fue capaz de dormir. El dolor que sentía en el corazón era superior al cansancio, el miedo o la vergüenza. Era lo peor que había sentido en su vida._

 _Nunca volvería a ver a Billy… y pese a todo, lo que quería era volver a verlo._

 _Desde el jeep, que ya sobrevolaba las vías centrales de Suburbia, Billy examinó la cicatriz de su mano, aquel juramento de sangre que le había hecho a su chico._

 _-Volveré a por ti Spence. Te lo prometo-susurró._

* * *

Spencer cerró los ojos. Se había quedado dormido. Tantos recuerdos de Billy. Es doloroso recordar, cuando la historia no ha acabado bien. ¿Y acaban bien alguna vez las historias?

Billy por su parte estaba en el salón de su casa, sumido en una completa oscuridad, con la bata después del jacuzzi.

-Te lo prometo-se repitió. Nunca había dejado de cumplirlo.

* * *

La sede de "la Estrella Azul" estaba revolucionada. Cientos de magos se acumulaban en la sala de los Siete, donde parecía que se iba a celebrar una nueva vista. Entre la multitud, el pequeño Lewis había vuelto a colarse, y el mago Oswaldo no pudo evitar reír al verle.

-Otra vez aquí… ve a hacer cosas de un chico de tu edad-le dijo con su característica voz ronca.

-Esto es lo único que quiero hacer-dijo Lewis, ajustándose las gafas. Haciendo un conjuro consiguió mejorar su visión para ver lo que sucedía en el centro de la sala.

Volvían a estar todos los miembros reunidos; Mágica de Hechizo, Mamá Odie, el maestro Mantis, Yokai, Cedric, el Gato Chesire y Mary Poppins, cada uno en su asiento de poder, observando desde arriba al miembro juzgado. Y el miembro juzgado era…

-Mago Merlín, este consejo ha tomado una decisión acerca de sus últimas investigaciones-anunció el maestro Yokai con su voz de ultratumba a través de su máscara-a partir de ahora le quedan prohibidas las investigaciones acerca del conocido como "libro de los muertos", el Doomulacrum.

Merlín enrojeció de rabia, indignado.

-¿Qué?

* * *

 **¿Qué pasa con Merlín? Es un tipo muy misterioso. En cuanto pueda subo la siguiente parte, mil gracias por leer y dejad un review, anda sed majos.**

 **Se me ocurren tres preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Cual ha sido vuestra parte favorita de este cap.?**

 **2) ¿Qué personaje de los que han salido os parece el más interesante? (Jim, Aladdín, Billy, Spencer, Ariel, Helga, etc.)**

 **3) ¿Hacéis alguna suposición de lo que va a pasar ahora con alguno de ellos?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero contaros más de esta historia muy pronto. : D**


	15. QUEDADAS

**Bien, aquí la continuación del anterior capítulo, que tuve que dividir en dos por su extensión. Espero que os guste, y como siempre dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones. Debo decir que este y el anterior han sido de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir, porque me siento muy cómodo con los personajes y la trama, y espero que vosotros también. La escena que más me gusto escribir, aunque también fue la más dura, es la de la violación del pequeño Aladdín por McLeach. Es complicado describir una situación tan horrenda y hacer que al lector le llegue el sentimiento de desasosiego y horror que se pretende.**

 **-Lollyfan33: No sé por qué sabía que la historia de Billy te gustaría, es una de mis partes favoritas, y son dos personajes estupendos, en ambos dejé un poco de mí mismo (más en Spencer, la verdad). Ariel efectivamente es un personaje muy misterioso, pero te diré que pronto sabremos algo más de ella, y quizás comprendamos mejor sus motivos... en cuanto a Helga y Rourke en este capítulo verás como se las ingenia el general, que sí, es un ser repugnante. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y como siempre un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos a ti también!**

 **-Dianaa34: Sí, incluyo muchas canciones que me gustan o significan algo para mí para darle ambiente. Os recomiendo que las busquéis si no las conocéis, seguro que os lleváis una grata sorpresa con más de una. Respecto al resto... ¡como sabía que te resultaría truculento! Pero bueno, es lo que tiene esta historia, y personalmente lo hace más divertido de escribir, porque hay momentos de violencia o contenido sexual que son un desafío de escribir para que queden bien sin pasarse o quedarse corto. Entre Jim y Ariel la química es un poco relativa, pero ya veremos que es de ellos, no puedo hacer spoiler, ni tampoco con Merlín. ¡Gracias por leer, y un gran abrazo!**

 **Cualquier idea o sugerencia que tengáis para la historia, no dudéis en sugerirla, me interesa mucho vuestra opinión, y todo lector de fanfiction tiene un gran potencial creativo (bueno, hay excepciones xd).**

 **Sin más dilación, pasemos a la historia.**

* * *

…

-Quisiera saber los motivos que han llevado al consejo a deliberar algo así-dijo Merlín conteniéndose y hablando con la máxima educación-es injusta en sumo grado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Merlín, la última vez fuimos muy claros…-empezó Chesire.

-La última vez lo único que se habló aquí fue de mi supuesta falta de modestia a la hora de desestimar viejas leyes de la magia, y de la negativa a aceptar mis experimentos-le cortó Merlín, mirándolo desafiante. Se escucharon murmullos entre el público. Interrumpir a Chesire, líder de "los Siete" podía considerarse una falta muy grave.

-Esta va a ser buena-comentó Oswaldo, que había dejado colarse al pequeño Lewis delante suyo para que tuviese más ángulo de visión-les va a tocar bien las narices.

-Él tiene razón…-murmuró Lewis. Oswaldo le miró risueño.

-Nunca emitas un juicio basándote solo en un prejuicio.

Merlín continuaba hablando paseándose por el inmaterial suelo de la sala, mientras en el techo las estrellas fugaces revoloteaban iluminándolo de vez en cuando con sus místicos colores purpúreos.

-Ya he entendido que estáis en contra de todos mis estudios, lo que además de injusto es ridículo, pero no entiendo porque ahora…-de repente se quedó en silencio. Con los ojos como platos, se llevó las manos a la garganta. Lewis pudo ver desde lejos, sorprendido y fascinado, como el mago se había quedado sin lengua. Alguien en el consejo se la había quitado.

-Estupendo-Mary Poppins volvió a sentarse después de haber efectuado el conjuro-y ahora por favor, ¿podemos continuar?

Merlín la miró furioso y vocalizó una serie de palabrotas que el público no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por entender. Por suerte al no estar realmente dichas, no podían castigarle por ellas.

-Cómo iba diciendo-siguió el Gato Chesire con paciencia-desde que tuvimos nuestra anterior vista hace tres semanas, el consejo se ha visto un poco… inquieto... respecto al papel que el Doomulacrum está tomando para nuestra comunidad.

Merlín compuso una mueca, indicando que no entendía nada.

-Ha habido habladurías… se escuchan rumores sobre la resurrección de los muertos y el uso de la magia negra en esta institución… nada más lejos de la verdad-indicó Yokai, cruzado de brazos-desde nuestra anterior vista, ha habido más de cien solicitudes para extraer el tomo único del Doomulacrum de nuestra biblioteca.

-Es intolerable-añadió el maestro Mantis, negando con la cabeza-la superstición y el ocultismo son contrarias a todo lo que representamos.

-Bueno, a casi todo…-murmuró Mamá Odie que llevaba a su serpiente mascota, Yuyu, enrollada a los hombros. Yuyu era una enorme pitón, de raza normal, no inteligente como otros animales, de hecho era más bien tirando a estúpida.

-No solo es eso. Sabemos que has continuado tus investigaciones en solitario… que tomaste unas copias del Doomulcarum por tu cuenta-a Yokai le tembló un poco la voz llegados a ese punto. Estaba claro que el misterioso mago con máscara kabuki estaba disfrutando con aquella sesión. Al contrario que su colega la pata Mágica él se esforzaba por esconder su odio hacia Merlín, pero también estaba allí.

-¡Has desobedecido a este consejo!-exclamó Mágica alzando los brazos y señalándole, acusadora-¡por menos que esto otros se han ganado el Castigo!

-Tengamos templanza-pidió Chesire, que como siempre era el más tranquilo de los Siete.

-La decisión que hemos tomado Merlín no ha sido fácil, pero hemos considerado todas las opciones y vemos claro que esta es la mejor para la Estrella Azul-explicó el maestro Mantis con su voz cascada. Miró a Merlín con lástima.

-Tu acceso a la biblioteca privada queda restringido. Y serás sometido a una inspección general-concluyó Yokai cruzando sus brazos con autoridad.

-Es indignante…-murmuró Arquímedes entre la multitud que se había reunido para la vista. Nunca lo admitiría, pero él apoyaba a Merlín en su tesis, y en casi todo lo que defendía.

Mary miró a Merlín desde su palco, con lástima. Pese a la ira del mago, ella veía la tristeza más allá, y la desesperación. La había pedido que confiase en él. Pero ya no podía ayudarlo, no estaba en su mano.

Quiso decirle algo más, pero delante de todas aquellas personas que de sobra conocían su firmeza no iba a rebajarse a decir lo que realmente sentía. No, no iba a hacer eso.

Merlín deshizo el hechizo de _morphos_ que le había hecho desaparecer la lengua, y luego respiró profundamente, antes de volver a hablar, con calma.

-Debo entender que esta es la decisión final del consejo-dijo finalmente, con voz suave. Los Siete se miraron un momento, extrañados.

-Sí, es esta-fue Mamá Odie quien habló ahora en nombre de todos.

-Ya ya… de acuerdo-Merlín se rascó la barba mientras se humedecía los labios-ya… bien, entonces… entonces tendré que recurrir.

Como era de esperar, los murmullos llenaron la sala haciendo que los miembros de los Siete se enervasen. ¿Quién se atrevía a murmurar en la sala del consejo? Los hechiceros de la sala susurraban entre ellos, algunos indignados, otros fascinados por la actitud de Merlín. ¿Recurrir a una decisión de los Siete? Eso no se hacía desde los tiempos de la primera generación de magos.

-Silencio… ¡Silencio!-Chesire se elevó de su asiento, convertido ahora en tan solo una enorme cabeza. Su eterna sonrisa de dientes afilados flaqueaba ahora. Miró a Mary Poppins y a Mantis, que se encogieron de hombros-¡SILENCIO!

Los murmullos se fueron acallando.

-No me gustaría tener que realizar un conjuro purgador-dijo Chesire mientras volvía a su forma normal. Los magos de abajo se callaron definitivamente al escuchar esa última advertencia.

-Recurrir-repitió Mágica fulminando con la mirada a Merlín, tan asomada a su palco que casi estaba a punto de caerse-cómo te atreves…

-No tengo que explicarte nada…-Merlín iba a llamarla algo, pero se contuvo. Mágica lo notó, de todas formas-recurriré, como ya he dicho, y vuestra decisión tendrá que ser revocada.

-El consejo no revocará la decisión-esta vez fue Mary la que habló, mirando a Merlín con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Entendía su posición, pero había límites que no podían cruzarse.

-No está en manos del consejo decidir eso-Merlín sonrió satisfecho-avisadme cuando hayáis fijado un día.

-No te hemos dado permiso para marcharte, Merlín-le recordó Chesire, sorbiendo un poco de la taza de té que le habían llevado a su palco. Merlín se giró, y le miró con chulería.

-No me importa-dijo, y salió de la sala, que volvía a llenarse de murmullos. Los Siete se miraron entre ellos. Mamá Odie rió entre dientes, mientras que Mágica y Mary hervían de furia. No se podía descifrar lo que Yokai estaría pensando, pero desde luego no era nada bueno.

-Concluimos-anunció el gato Chesire, antes de esfumarse en su misteriosa neblina azul.

-¿Y ahora qué…?-Lewis miró a Oswaldo, impresionado. Era tan injusto.

-Ahora viene lo bueno-rió el mago.

La sede de la Estrella Azul del centro de Suburbia tiene unas altas torres que ofrecen una buena vista del centro de Suburbia, y de la Gran Torre, que se encuentra justo entre la línea que separa la zona blanca y la roja. Del centro a la izquierda los edificios parecen desteñir a colores marrones y grisáceos, la contaminación los cubre como una capa y se puede oler un hedor repugnante. Del centro a la derecha los edificios se van tornando blanquecinos hasta las altas torres del Palacio Blanco y el vergel, la ciudad está mucho más limpia y el aire se puede respirar con los pulmones bien abiertos. La vista de esta dualidad apasionaba a Merlín, tanto como le horrorizaba. El príncipe y el mendigo, el ying y el yang, construida la riqueza de unos pocos sobre la miseria lamentable de unos muchísimos. En un mundo cuyo punto de partida es tan injusto ¿Quién puede ser feliz?

-Merlín…-Mary acababa de subir a lo alto de la azotea, siguiéndolo. Él ya la había notado llegar. No dijo nada.

-Merlín… sé lo que te ocurre… quiero ayudarte-el sombrero estuvo a punto de volársele. Hacía mucho viento aquella tarde. El cielo de Suburbia empezaba a enturbiarse. Las tormentas de otoño eran las más duras-pero esto es inaceptable…

Una amarga sonrisa asomó a los labios de Merlín al escuchar aquella palabra. "Inaceptable". Si tan solo supiera.

-Te pedí que me dieras un margen… confiaba en ti-dijo volviéndose finalmente a ella. La barba, al igual que el fular de Mary, ondeaba al rugiente viento.

-Yo no hable de nada de esto Merlín-replicó Mary ofendida-te dije que no lo haría.

-¿Y cómo lo han sabido?-preguntó Merlín suspicaz. Mary negó, extrañada.

-No lo sé… Chesire dijo que… tenían información… yo supuse que se habría filtrado por alguien… tal vez Arquímedes…

-A Arquímedes yo le confiaría mi vida-dijo Merlín cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Mary le miró enfadada.

-Eso no importa ahora Merlín. Te ruego que te detengas. Es suficiente-dijo en tono suplicante-has… tienes… tienes una… de las mejores carreras de esta institución… lo sabes de sobra. Podrías estar donde quisieras, en el consejo si lo hubieras querido…. ¿vas a echar todo eso por los suelos… por un experimento tan improbable?

Merlín negó con la cabeza, volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Tú no lo entiendes-murmuró.

-Pues explícamelo-insistió Mary. Pero Merlín negó.

-¿Cuándo nos hemos vuelto tan viejos?-dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirarla. Mary arqueó las cejas.

Se miraron durante un largo rato. El dolor que los separaba era como una lanza que los estuviera atravesando a los dos a la vez.

-Creo que fue… cuando dejamos de confiar el uno en el otro-susurró ella finalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Merlín asintió lentamente. De repente sonrió, y por un segundo, un brilló surgió de su mirada, un brillo tan vivo y fuerte que le devolvió a Mary a días pasados, a la felicidad que la embargaba al estar en sus brazos, al oír sus hermosas palabras.

-Yo confío en ti, Mary-dijo él. Y se tiró encima de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-cayeron al vacío. Lo mínimo había cuatrocientos metros de caída hasta el suelo. Mary cerró los ojos e invocó al poder del _psiqué_ que por un momento la conectó con todo.

Segundos después lloraba amargamente, sujeta a su paraguas. Lentamente empezó a bajar y a bajar, y los rascacielos parecían engullirla con su sombra. Enfrente suyo, Merlín flotaba en el aire, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Pero tú ya no confías en mí-susurró acariciándola el rostro. Mary hipó con fuerza. Que dolor…

No bajaron hasta el suelo de la calle, si no que sobrevolaron la ciudad hasta aquel pequeño jardín que solían visitar tiempo atrás, en el que el murmullo del agua en la fuente y el fuego de los farolillos les hacían verse en un sueño. Se posaron, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que duró un rato. Mary mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, pese a que detrás de eso quería abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca. Él recibió el sabor de ella como un jugoso dulce tras una amarga comida.

Merlín miró a Mary. Tenía el alma rota.

-Me perdonarás… con el tiempo-susurró acariciándola las mejillas. Ella disfrutó del tacto de sus venas rugosas.

-Ya te he perdonado…-respondió, besándole los dedos.

-No…. Todavía no…-dijo Merlín. Poco a poco empezó a iluminarse en la oscuridad, como si fuera un centenar de luciérnagas, y en eso se convirtió, en un millar de lucecitas de color azulado que fueron expandiéndose por el jardín y volando por el cielo de Suburbia, perdiéndose en el cielo junto a sus hermanas estrellas.

Mary vio las luces alejarse poco a poco, hasta que se quedó a oscuras. Él sí sabía cómo hacer una salida. Se sentó en un banco del jardín, y se dejó caer, aún agarrada a su fiel paraguas. El sombrero se le había caído al saltar del edificio, ya lo atraería con un hechizo locomotor.

Ya le perdonaría…

-Pero… ¿el qué?

* * *

Hay algo peor que los famosos: sus familias. Normalmente todos viven a costa de la gallina de los huevos de oro, y se vuelven unos paletos y unos horteras que no valoran nada. En el mejor de los casos, usan el dinero y el poder que han conseguido gratuitamente para ayudar a los demás, pero el mejor de los casos suele ser unos muy pocos casos.

La familia de Baruch Cohen no fue la diferencia: cuando Billy Joe Cobra se consagró a sí mismo como una súper estrella después de su concierto del 97, el dinero entraba por la nueva mansión que se habían comprado a espuertas. Sin embargo, el salto que dieron desde donde venían hasta lo que se habían convertido y siendo quienes eran, las cosas no tardaron en complicarse. En un principio el señor Cohen tenía el 50% de los derechos sobre las canciones y la propia persona de Billy, mientras que el otro 50% los tenía su primer mánager y descubridor, Gepetto. El señor Cohen quería ser austero con el dinero y conservarlo, pero primero empezaron las bebidas caras, luego las fiestas, los coches y las putas. En poco tiempo se colocó en el punto de mira como "el padre fiestero del Cobra". ¿Quién lo habría dicho cuando tan solo era un peón de obra alcohólico y fracasado?

Pero las rosas no duraron mucho para el señor Cohen. La discográfica lo consideró una amenaza para el futuro profesional de Billy, y con un buen equipo de abogados salidos del buffete de Scar consiguieron hacerle perder los derechos legales sobre su hijo, dejándolo arruinado. Fue entonces cuando el señor Cohen, consumido por el dinero y la fama, suplicó ayuda a su hijo. Eso quedó grabado en la retina de Billy para siempre. Su padre, el jefe, el monstruo maltratador que tantas hostias le había dado, de rodillas, gimoteando y suplicándole que le ayudase.

-Déjame quedarme Barcuh hijo… Billy…-sollozó, moqueando. Ya no era el hombre fornido que había sido antes. Las drogas y el alcohol lo habían consumido. Billy recordó como solía pegarle cuando le decía que no se llamaba Baruch. SU padre odiaba su nombre artístico, siempre lo había obviado.

-Tengo prisa…-le dijo a sus guardaespaldas, que se llevaron a Bob Cohen arrastras, mientras él se metía en su limusina y se iba a su entrevista en la televisión.

Ahora el señor Cohen vivía de lo que le quedaba de su hijo. Finalmente Billy se había apiadado de él, y le mandaba una cantidad mensual que le daba para permitirse varias viviendas en el centro de la zona blanca. Lo único que Billy le pidió a su padre, la última vez que hablaron hacía ya casi seis años, era que no volviese a acercarse a él nunca más. El señor Cohen cumplió su promesa.

En cuanto a los hermanos de Billy, PJ y Teddy, la historia no había ido mucho mejor. PJ no llevaba demasiado bien la fama de su hermano, al igual que pasaba con el señor Cohen. Siguió a Billy hacia la fama los primeros años, hasta que se fue juntando con malas compañías y empeoró más y más. La gente le conocía como "el hermano pringao del Cobra". PJ lo aceptaba, siempre que le ofreciesen barra libre después. Al final, una sobredosis de heroína lo dejó en coma, y apenas una media hora más tarde, cuando estaban a punto de hospitalizarlo, estaba muerto. Su funeral fue quizás el más solitario al que Billy había asistido. No fue nadie, absolutamente nadie de los supuestos amigos de PJ. Solo su familia, y un colega de cuando había intentado hacer carrera en la facultad. Ese fue el único que le lloró con sinceridad.

Teddy también había llorado ese día, y mucho. Ella quería mucho a PJ, pese a todo. Billy recordaba a su hermana arrodillada frente al féretro de PJ empapándolo en sus lágrimas, mientras a lo lejos sus padres les miraban, con expresión sombría. Nadie hizo ni dijo nada.

Teddy se había mantenido alejada de la vida de fama de Billy al contrario que sus padres y hermanos, gracias a que estaba estudiando en la facultad de medicina de la zona blanca, y debía permanecer interna los siete años de carrera. Solo dejó la universidad para ir al funeral de su hermano, y los posteriores meses de depresión en los que entró. Teddy fue fuerte, fue muy fuerte, y consiguió sobreponerse a todo esto. Terminó la carrera, se casó con un compañero llamado Beau y tuvo hijos. A veces Billy la visitaba, pero ella no quería que su fama invadiese a sus hijos. Nunca los acercó mucho a él.

Teddy era probablemente la persona que mejor conocía a Billy. La que sabía de sus sentimientos, de sus secretos. Quizás tiempo más tarde, su primo Spencer Wright podía haberle llegado a conocer mejor.

Todas estas historias, todos estos momentos, pequeños y grandes golpes de la vida habían hecho a Billy. Habían creado sus luces y sombras, desde el niño soñador y lleno de vida, de música, hasta el joven drogadicto, problemático y sexualmente desesperado en el que le habían convertido. Mientras se fumaba un canuto con su autovolante de lujo yendo a toda pastilla por las calles de la zona blanca, Billy recordó a su familia. No habían sido felices juntos ni un solo día de su vida. Ni uno solo. No tenía ningún recuerdo bonito de todos. Era demasiado doloroso.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Lo había estado pensando largo tiempo. Desde el primer momento en que se había despertado en el piso de Gantz, el primer viernes. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Era mandatorio.

El centro psiquiátrico de Witzed era el único manicomio de la ciudad de Suburbia. Para una ciudad con casi ciento cincuenta millones de habitantes, eso suena a poco. Pero Witzed era más que un manicomio una ciudadela. Se encontraba edificado sobre una zona pantanosa a las afueras de la zona roja (los ricos no querían a los lunáticos en su área) y era de más o menos el tamaño del barrio de Sherwood. Sus tétricas torrecillas le daban el aspecto de un siniestro castillo, y sus verjas llenas de concertinas y electrificadas se habían cobrado muchos cadáveres de prófugos.

Por supuesto él no había querido meterla allí ¿Quién le haría eso a su propia madre? Sería un monstruo. No, él se había opuesto desde el principio. Pero en la discográfica fueron muy insistentes, y también lo fue Baby Hermann. Finalmente Billy tuvo que ceder, y la señora Cohen fue "hospitalizada" en Witzed. La consigna que le dieron a los médicos fue que le dieran un trato excelente, pero que jamás saliera de allí. Después de aceptar esto, Billy despidió a Baby Hermann, aunque le costó un cuarto de sus ganancias.

Él mismo habló con Monsieur D'Arque, el siniestro director de Witzed, y le pagó cuantiosamente para que mantuviera a su madre bajo los mejores cuidados, en el área más tranquila del manicomio. Billy había ido a visitarla a menudo, al menos al principio. Ahora ya hacía casi dos años que no se asomaba. No quería verla. No quería sentir su tacto. Le daba miedo…

-Buenas noches… acreditación, por favor-pidió la chica de recepción, con una amplia sonrisa perlada de dientes blancos.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-preguntó Billy sonriendo de lado.

-Acreditación, por favor-repitió ella sin cambiar su perturbador gesto.

-Mpffff…-Billy la siguió por los pasillos de Wizted desganado. Ahí todo era asqueroso. La pared era de un color mostaza grisáceo deprimente, y tenía unos cuadros extrañísimos de ramos de flores podridas. No había ventanas. Ninguna ventana. Por ningún sitio. Sería imposible determinar si era de día o de noche, de no ser por el reloj.

-Aquí-la enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación del fondo. Era la única que tenía ventana en todo el área este. A Billy le había costado mucho conseguírsela. Por supuesto, el cristal estaba reforzado.

La enfermera dejó a Billy dentro de la estancia y luego cerró.

-Bueno…-Billy dio palmas con las manos, incómodo. Ella estaba al fondo. Hacía mucho calor en esa estancia. Era el calor que siempre salía de ella, ese fuego maternal que a él le llamaba. Se quitó la chupa y la dejó en una silla que había al lado. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia su madre. Estaba sentada en una butaca, mirando por el cristal como la lluvia lo empapaba todo-hola, mamá…

Ella no respondió. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, clavados en las nubes, y la boca caída, como si hubiese perdido cuerda. Había palidecido mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto. Los años de encierro, claro.

Billy se sentó de cuclillas al lado de su madre. Los tiempos en que el acudía a ella asustado y la abrazaba, cuando la llegaba a la cintura, quedaban ahora muy atrás. Ahora era ella quien le llegaba a la cintura al larguilucho Billy.

-Mamá… siento… no haber venido antes…-susurró Billy, con voz temblorosa-te… te echo de menos…

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos seguían en el cristal. Lluvia. Nubes. Sangre. Pechos. Estaba tan arrugada… Billy acercó su mano a la cara de ella, y la acarició lentamente.

-Mamá…-murmuró con voz ronca. Se supone que una madre te quiere, que siempre está a tu lado. Él… él necesitaba a su mamá.

Tenía cicatrices en las venas, y aún la marca del cinturón con el que había intentado ahogarse. Los moratones sin embargo habían desaparecido.

-Mamá… vuelve conmigo, por favor-susurró Billy, llorando. El olor y el tacto de una madre es algo que un hijo nunca puede olvidar. Es como estar en casa-por favor, ven conmigo, pero tienes que dejar de intentarlo…

Amy no respondió. Su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte. Una mueca de amargura fue formándose cada vez más en su rostro.

-Por favor mamá… tengo miedo… me da miedo morir…-Billy la agarró con más fuerza. Volvía a ser un niño, volvía a tener miedo de que su padre entrase en su cuarto alcohólico a pegarle, y se escondía en su regazo. Era una imagen preciosa, la del niño escondido en los brazos de la madre. Aunque la madre de Billy ya se había ocupado de estropearla para siempre.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato. Billy lloró durante casi una hora. Lloró y lloró, lágrimas de cocaína y de billetes, de abandono y de angustia existencial. Al final, cuando ya no podía llorar más, se acurrucó a los pies de su asiento, y permaneció allí, hecho un ovillo en sí mismo, hasta que se quedó medio dormido. Poco a poco los ojos se le cerraban.

Cuando de repente ella se movió. Se agachó a su lado y le abrió el botón del pantalón. Billy notó el tacto de la mano de ella sobre su pene. Ahora sí que volvía a ser un niño. Cerró los ojos un momento… qué estaba haciendo.

-Mamá…-Billy se levantó, y ella se apartó de su hijo, gateando por el suelo, asustada. Billy la miró, echa un trapo en el suelo. Daba verdadera lástima, y también mucho asco. La quería muchísimo-mamá… te quiero… lo siento mucho, en serio… lo siento…

-Bbbb…. Baruch…-un hilillo de baba cayó sobre ella. Sus ojos ya no estaban desenfocados ni abstraídos. Billy sabía que era plenamente consciente de sí misma.

-Adiós mamá…-dijo finalmente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con las llaves que le habían dado, y cerrando después. Se quedó apoyado en ella unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente. Dentro no se escuchaba nada. Luego un leve gemido, cada vez más alto. Luego gritos, gritos desesperados. Su madre, gritando. Tres enfermeras cruzaron el pasillo a todo correr y entraron en la sala, armadas con calmantes.

Billy salió de Wizted como si fuese un sueño, flotando en el aire, con la mente en blanco. Su madre, joder, su puta madre. Aún recordaba su último intento de suicidio, cuando la había encontrado con la cara manchada de sangre, los dientes saltados, estampándose la cabeza contra una mesa de hierro una y otra vez.

Solía decir que daría todo su dinero, hasta su última canción, por salvar a su madre, por poder verla como una mujer normal, un ser humano. Pero definitivamente ella no lo era. Nunca había sido un ser humano. Era… era un monstruo… un monstruo enfermo, y malherido.

Quería perderla de vista para siempre, olvidarlo. Pero no había día en que la consciencia de Billy no le hundiera lentamente la daga de recordarle donde estaba su madre, y que al fin y al cabo, la culpa de todo era suya. La culpa de todo era suya.

Le llovió encima, pero le importaba un carajo. Alzó la cabeza al cielo. Le pareció ver unas extrañas luces fosforitas, azuladas, brillando en el firmamento. Qué raro.

-Ooooooh…-murmuró con voz ronca. Luego se dejó caer en el barro. Y estuvo un buen rato ahí tirado, manchándose su ropa de treinta mil mickeys en la mierda, y sintiendo, y disfrutando, su mala suerte. Le consumía hasta los huesos. Pero eso no era malo.

-¿Estás bien?-Aladdín se levantó y fue hacia su amigo, preocupado. Billy tenía el pelo, la ropa y la cara llena de barro. Estaba realmente mal.

-Sí, sí, no es nada…-Billy se tiró en su sofá y se quitó las botas. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Es… ¿es Spencer?-preguntó Aladdín preocupado. Billy negó con la cabeza. El árabe se rascó el cabello, pensativo. Le veía fatal. Quería ayudarlo-ven, anda.

-No…-Billy lo rechazó de malas formas. Solo quería dormir. Pero su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. Era imposible que se durmiera.

-Ven-insistió Aladdín, levantándolo. Billy no pesaba demasiado, era muy delgado, y el musculoso Aladdín lo llevó hasta su baño, encendió el jacuzzi y le quitó la ropa. Billy se dejó hacer, y finalmente se metió el mismo en el jacuzzi. Dejó que las maravillosas burbujas lo recorrieran el cuerpo. El agua lo curó y le quitó el frío del cuerpo, mientras la espuma y las burbujas lo engullían amorosamente.

-Métete…-pidió Billy, que parecía en una especie de trance. Aladdín lo dudó unos instantes. A lo mejor no era la mejor idea. Ya se conocía a Billy. Pero al final accedió. Dejó la nueva ropa cara que el chico le había comprado, y se metió en la bañera con él. Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, dejando que los chorros de agua hiciesen su efecto. Aladdín notó como le destensaban sus tendones y los músculos se le relajaban. Le encantaba el jacuzzi de Billy, solía utilizarlo después de entrenar en su gimnasio. Las últimas semanas vividas a su lado en aquel loco sueño de la fama habían sido las mejores de su vida. Ahora debía compensárselo.

-No te ralles Billy. Todos te debemos algo…todos te necesitamos…-le dijo Aladdín poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Billy giró un poco la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en el dolor. De repente, pensó que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Igual que el resto de su familia. Mamá había intentado animar a papá, y él había destrozado su matrimonio. Billy había intentado animar a mamá, y ella le había destrozado a él. No iba a dejarse romper tan fácilmente.

-Gracias Al…-dijo finalmente, sonriendo-eres mi hermano.

-Bueno… _Al Cobra_ suena a mierda-bromeó el moreno, y Billy rió.

Aladdín salió de la bañera y cogió su toalla verde. Billy observó de reojo los perfectos y morenos glúteos que se secaba con ella, y se mordió el labio. Sabía que eso molestaría al chico, pero tampoco era de piedra. Vaya chaval que había encontrado. Era un tesoro en todos los aspectos, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Un diamante en bruto.

-¿Sabes que he estado pensando Billy?-dijo Aladdín envolviéndose en la toalla la cintura, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos-hace mucho que no sabemos de los otros…

-¿Los otros?-Billy arqueó una ceja con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que taparse, joder?

-A Jim, y Ariel, y eso. La niña pequeña… Lilo-le recordó el moreno.

-Y Helga…-recordó Billy. Uf, a esa sí que quería verla ahí con él. Le curaría todos los males.

-Que miedo das-se burló Aladdín al ver la cara de pervertido que se le ponía a Billy-sí, pues eso. Podemos buscarlos. Sé que Jim vive en Montressor.

-¿Montressor? Eso está en la zona roja creo… vaya mierda…-recordó Billy-oye, no es mala idea… estaría guay vernos los colegas supervivientes.

-Sí… y el viejo-recordó Aladdín-¿crees que podremos encontrarlo?

-Prefiero no verle, la verdad-Billy lanzó uno de sus jabones al fondo de la bañera.

-Esconde algo-Aladdín se examinó en el espejo. Empezaba a necesitar un afeitado. Cogió una de las espumas de Billy y sacó una cuchilla.

-Eso ya lo sé tío, ¿pero cómo vamos a sacárselo?-se quejó Billy, sumergiéndose para recuperar el jabón, y saliendo con el pelo caído por toda la cara y una barba de burbujas.

-Pues… pues muy fácil-dijo Aladdín, pasando la cuchilla por la cara con magistral cuidado. Luego se giró y compuso una de sus irresistibles sonrisas-le haremos dar un paso en falso.

Billy asintió, contagiándose de su buen humor. Vaya, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, quien iba a decirlo. Luego sonrió pícaramente.

-Se te ve un huevo-dijo, señalando un hueco de la toalla. Aladdín puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con el afeitado.

* * *

-Es súper tonta lo que da es mucha pena.

-Más falsa… y se le cae el relleno por todas partes.

Anastasia y Drizella engulleron como asnas la refinada comida que su madre les había preparado en un táper, mientras continuaban despellejando con odio a la nueva. Desde el día que habían conocido a Ariel por intercesión de Jim no podían soportarla. Y menos ahora que todo el instituto la quería.

-¡Tienes que venir a animarnos a uno de los partidos, vamos a ganar la liga este año!-le decía Taron, el chico de un año menos del que la pelirroja se había hecho amiga.

-Bueno bueno, tampoco te emociones men-rió Xander, otro de los chicos.

Todo el equipo de fútbol rodeaban a Ariel y a Moana y reían con ellas encantados. Anastasia y Drizella, junto a otras chicas envidiosas las observaban con desdén y envidia, al igual que Jim, que apoyado en las gradas observaba a la chica con atención. Era la pelirroja. _Su_ pelirroja. ¿De qué iba ese gilipollas, tirándole los tejos? Sabía bien lo que quería, por lo que todos estaban ahí. Había una buena razón. Dos buenas razones, en realidad.

-Te miran porque quieren follarte-le había dicho un día mientras hacían el camino de ida al instituto, sin poder contenerlo más. Ariel le miró furiosa. Sabía que lo pensaba, claro que ella lo sabía-te miran porque les pones…

-No todo el mundo es como tú-le susurró Ariel apretando los puños y mirándole con asco.

-No, son peores. Ellos ya te habrían echado de su casa-replicó él mordazmente.

-En cuanto pueda me iré-dijo Ariel apretando el paso para dejarle atrás. Jim lo apretó también, de mala gana.

-No sé qué esperas… del mundo-comentó, mirando al cielo nublado. Le gustaba el mal tiempo. Era como él.

Ariel se paró en la calle y miró a Jim. Una sonrisa se forzó en su rostro con sarcasmo.

-No espero nada. Ni de Taron. Ni de ti. Por favor, déjame en paz-pidió, antes de volver a acelerar. El instituto les esperaba, y no quería llegar tarde. Tenía amigos allí. Amigos de verdad.

-"No te hace ni puto caso, lárgate ya"-pensó, malhumorado, mientras la miraba en las gradas. A Taron le gustaba ella, estaba claro. Puto imbécil, bajo su faceta de niñato simpático. Siempre se había llevado bien con él… hasta ahora.

-Claro, y fue una locura porque fue como… ¿qué te pasa?-reía Taron. Ariel soltó una carcajada. Todos los chicos la miraban maravillados. A los chicos les encantaba ella. Jim lo había hablado con sus amigos. Gastón había definido el motivo de la atracción de Ariel de modo muy básico "Buenas tetas, buen culo, buen polvo". Era cierto. Pero era de él… él… él la había visto antes…

-"Me largo"-Jim se levantó de la grada y se dispuso a salir fuera del patio para beberse algo con el resto. Ariel le vio levantarse, y se le quedó mirando. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo, y casualmente Jim se dio cuenta. Por unos instantes se quedaron mirándose. Ella parecía tan feliz. Levantó una mano levemente, y le sonrió con una sonrisa. Jim meneó un poco la cabeza, correspondiendo al saludo, y luego se marchó, absorto en una marea de pensamientos. ¿Le estaba mirando? ¿A ella le gustaba? Sí, era eso. Le gustaba. Pero si era así ¿por qué no le correspondía un poco? A lo mejor se estaba haciendo la difícil. ¿Tan difícil? ¿En serio? ¿Le gustaba?

-Es una guarra-comentó Anastasia y su hermana asintió. Se miraron la una a la otra, y lo vieron claro. Estaban corroídas de envidia.

-Hay que hacer algo-dijo finalmente Drizella, dejándose caer un poco en el banco en que estaban sentadas, rendida-la… la odio.

-Pues sí-admitió Anastasia rascándose su gorda nariz de patata-¿pero el qué? Necesitamos un plan hermana.

-No sé… debemos ser astutas… ¿qué haría mamá?

-Uff mamá-rió Anastasia-mejor no lo pensemos…

-Ahora tenemos laboratorio Ariel-le dijo Moana a su amiga, que dio palmadas, animada.

-¡Síiii! ¡Me encantan los experimentos!-exclamó emocionada. Los chicos rieron encantados con su inocencia.

-Puedes coger mi probeta cuando quieras-bromeó uno de ellos.

-¡No seas cerdo tío!-le dijo Xander, dándole una palmada.

-Que cabrones…-rió Taron mirando a sus amigos.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo-dijo Ariel sonriendo cálidamente. Taron arqueó una ceja al escuchar el comentario.

Luego se dirigieron a las clases. Los chicos de fútbol tenían ahora matemáticas, pero Moana y Ariel torcían hacia los departamentos del laboratorio.

-¿Ella vive con Jim, no?-le preguntó Taron a Moana, mirando a Ariel que iba charlando animadamente por delante.

-Sí, ella es extranjera, y Jim la ha recibido en su casa-explicó la chica mirándole con elocuencia. A Taron también le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Están… están juntos?-quiso saber apartándose un grueso mechón castaño de la cara.

-Qué va. No se llevan bien. Vamos, nunca me habla de él pero es la impresión que a mí me da-explicitó Moana. Luego sonrió traviesa-¿y tú por qué me lo preguntas, eh?

-No, no… por nada-Taron sonrió ensoñado. Era una chica fantástica. Era guapísima, y dulce, no parecía tener ningún defecto. Sus padres solían decir que cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida lo sabes. Taron creía saberlo. Tenía que ser ella.

Fuera, Jim bebió de la botella de cerveza que Gastón había comprado y luego echaron una meada detrás de unos arbustos, en el autovolante de un profesor de cuarto.

-Que le jodan…-rió Jim, mientras Gastón silbaba, travieso.

-Como os pillen os van a follar-dijo Tarzán, que era el único que no había meado.

-Déjate de mierdas, joder, no nos van a pillar, eres un marica-le respondió Gastón de mala uva-eh Jim, mi meado llega mucho más lejos que el tuyo. Puto picha corta.

-Que fantasma-se burló Jim.

-La que llega más lejos es la mía, mis señoras-se burló Flynn, orinando un poco sobre el cristal del coche.

-¡Jajajaja!-rió Peter Pan, que tenía la voz más cascada que nunca aquel día-me descojono...

-Eh Jim, tenemos que ayudarte. Esa chica… te la tienes que tirar-dijo Flynn una vez hubieron terminado su gamberrada y volvían hacia el instituto.

-Al parecer le van las nenas de primero-se burló Gastón, que también iba a fútbol y los conocía.

-Son unos pasmaos-tosió Peter, arrojando el porro a la alcantarilla antes de entrar.

-Pero ella vive contigo… realmente tiene que odiarte para no haber cedido-dijo Tarzán ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Tú por qué no te callas?-le dijo Jim frunciendo el ceño. Tarzán se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabéis que pienso?-dijo Flynn saludando a una de las asistentas que limpiaba la entrada-lo que le va a esa piba es la marcha. Tenemos que darle una vuelta.

-"La marcha. Y tú que lo digas"-rió Jim para sí.

-¿Qué te parece Jimmy?-le preguntó Flynn dándole una palmada amistosa.

-Eeeeh… sí, bueno, guay-accedió Jim, sin darle mucha importancia. La verdad es que empezaba a estar harto de todo aquel tema. Y que el instituto entero opinase sobre su relación con la pelirroja le tocaba mucho las bolas.

-Sal a hacer el ejercicio-le ordenó la Casamentera con brutalidad. Jim la miró con odio, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Lo hacía por su madre, no quería disgustarla más. A esa zorra la callaría la boca ahora mismo.

Empezó a analizar las frases de sintaxis sin mucho interés, mientras por detrás la Casamentera regañaba a todo el mundo. Le había costado mucho que ella le readmitiera en su clase, no podía dar más pasos en falso, por mucho que le pesase.

-¿No has hecho nada? Estás castigada niña. Para el resto del mes-gruñó la Casamentera echando un vistazo a la libreta blanca de Alicia. Ella se encogió de hombros, aburrida. Que coñazo de mujer, de verdad.

-Ya está-anunció Jim. Desde el sitio Tarzán le había ido ayudando susurrándole las frases con mímica. Jim fue entendiendo lo que le decía y corrigiendo los errores que tenía mal.

-Quita-le ordenó la Casamentera sin hacerle más caso. Jim se fue al fondo y se hundió en el asiento. Pensaba pasar de ella el resto de la clase. Aquella asignatura se la sudaba tanto.

Pensó en Silver. Le echaba mucho de menos, muchísimo. Ojalá hubiese podido ir a verlo más veces. Ojalá se hubiesen podido despedir en condiciones. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba de él era el pequeño Morfo, al que Jim llevaba a veces en su mochila y dejaba suelto por el colegio, provocando más de un caos.

Silver había sido un sustituto de padre. La persona que había estado ahí para aconsejarlo, para guiarlo por el buen camino. Es cierto, un niño sin madre no puede crecer bien. Pero sin un padre tampoco. Y por suerte Silver había estado allí para cuidarlo. Dios, como le extrañaba Jim.

También pensó en Amelia. La primera. La mejor. Jim seguía enamorado de ella, pese a todo. Era una hembra fascinante. Y había muerto en sus manos. El recuerdo de la sangre, de las vísceras y el dolor le vinieron a Jim a la mente con repugnancia. Dios, había sido horrible.

Silver, Amelia, el doctor Dawson, aquellas dos chicas que tanta cola habían traído, Talía y Melphomene, la chica rubia que tanto miedo tenía, Aurora, Chicha y su bebé, Vinny, Molière… a Jim no se le iban de la cabeza. Las palabras de la Casamentera apenas se podían escuchar, comparadas al lado de los gritos que habían proferido ellos al morir. Los veía blancos, flotando en medio de una gran oscuridad, llorando por él. Suplicando.

-"A lo mejor no están muertos"-se atrevió a aventurarse Jim. Si ya habían muerto una vez ya, y habían vuelto ¿Por qué no otra vez? La idea de volver a encontrarse con Silver se encendió en el corazón de Jim abrasándolo con la esperanza. Pero no era cierto, y él creía saber por qué. Solo tenían una oportunidad de salvar el pellejo; la bola lo decía claro: "Ya que vosotros no sabéis que hacer con vuestras vidas ahora me pertenecen. Para conservarlas vais a tener que ser buenos, en serio, muy buenos". Si querían "seguir jugando" tendrían que sobrevivir a aquellas diabólicas cacerías humanas a las que les sometían. Era… monstruoso.

-"Y sin embargo estoy aquí… sentado… es increíble-reflexionó Jim. ¿Qué era Gantz? ¿Qué ocultaba todo aquello? Solo sabía algo seguro, y era algo tan cierto como angustioso: fuese lo que fuese Gantz, era algo horrible. Mucho, muchísimo más horrible que todas las demás cosas de Suburbia.

-…ien-dijo la Casamentera. Jim parpadéo, atontado.

-¿Qué?-dijo, al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

-He dicho QUE ESTABA BIEN-gruñó la Casamentera apretando los puños.

-Ah ya… vale…-Jim fingió prestar atención unos minutos. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya no quedaban hojas en los árboles. ¿Los volvería a ver florecer?

* * *

-Me gustaría mucho, de verdad, pero no puedo-Ariel observó las hombreras de la cazadora deportiva de Taron. Le fascinaba su grosor-tengo mucho que hacer en casa…

-Vamos, no será mucho tiempo. Solo es una cena. A mis padres les caerás bien-dijo él guiñándola un ojo. Era mentira, sus padres no estaban en casa. Pero bueno, era cuestión de improvisar, y de ningún modo pensaba forzarla si ella no quería.

-No, lo siento, en serio-se disculpó Ariel, mordiéndose el labio. Taron la miró con tristeza. Le gustaba mucho, de verdad. Quería besarla. Quería tenerla-pero ya hablamos mañana…

-Sí, claro…-Taron dejó que ella le acariciase el rostro, tratando de disimular su disgusto. No quería presionarla, pero es que se moría de ganas.

Pero otros también se morían de ganas.

-¿Nos vamos, no?-le dijo Jim a la pelirroja, apareciendo a su lado. Detrás de él venían Tarzán, Flynn y Gastón.

-Sí, claro-dijo Ariel de mala gana. Taron retrocedió un poco, intimidado por los chicos mayores.

-Tú necesitas conocer lo mejor de esta ciudad, _mademoiselle_ -dijo Flynn, que era el más galante con Ariel, y el único amigote de Jim con el que la chica se llevaba.

-¿Y qué es lo mejor?-preguntó Ariel sonriendo tímidamente.

-Oh, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos-bromeó Flynn. Ariel asintió.

-Os puedo llevar en mi coche. Pero luego os volvéis solos, yo no me quedo-dijo Tarzán.

-Joder gracias, eres un amigo-dijo Jim con sarcasmo, y Flynn rió.

-¿Vais a los Barrens?-preguntó Taron. Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron en el momento en que abrió la boca. Jim le miró con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Gastón le dedicaba una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Te vienes?-le ofreció Flynn, falsamente amistoso.

-No, no… es que… a lo mejor ella…-Taron se rascó el cuello pensativo-los Barrens son…

-Oh, que mono, le dan miedo los Barrens-se burló Gastón cogiendo al chico por la cabeza y frotándole el cabello con excesiva violencia-bueno bueno, chaval, eres todo un campeón ¡Jajajajaja!

-A ella no le va a pasar nada tío. Está conmigo-dijo Jim que llevaba un mondadientes en la boca. Taron captó el desprecio en sus ojos y entendió que era mejor quitarse del medio. El grupo de Jim era lo peor de todo el instituto, y todos les tenían miedo. Alguna vez ya le habían partido la boca a alguno de sus compañeros por desafiarlos. Jim no solía meterse en problemas, al contrario que Gastón, Peter y Flynn, pero una vez se cabreó con un chaval y le reventó las narices contra una pared. Era un asunto muy comentado desde entonces.

-Vale… hasta mañana Ariel-se despidió Taron mirando a Ariel una última vez. Ella no supo que decir. Miró a Jim extrañada.

-¿Qué hay en los Barrens?-preguntó, tan curiosa como siempre. Jim tiró el mondadientes al suelo y la guiñó un ojo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Diversión, nena. Mucha.

* * *

Los Barrens estaban a reventar de gente, aunque era jueves había bastante mova. La droga circulaba por todas partes. Y había multitud de grupos con su música puesta a tope en altavoces, gritando y riendo escandalosamente. El humo del tabaco se juntaba con la maría, y el crack.

-Vaya…-Ariel miraba fascinada a todas partes, como queriendo captar cada segundo de todo lo que veía. Eran tantas cosas, tantas experiencias, tantos… jóvenes.

-¡Tíos!-un grupo de colegas conocidos del Decas fueron a saludar a Jim y al resto.

-¿Qué tal, cabrón?-Jim le chocó la mano y rió, mientras el otro le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ey Jim, me mola tu novia-dijo otro de los chicos señalando a Ariel, que se encogió, asustada. Estaba rodeada de los chicos más turbios que había conocido en su vida. Y la mayoría la miraban con ganas de merendar. Se sentía muy incómoda.

-En realidad no es su…-empezó Gastón, pero Flynn le dio un coñazo.

-¿Viene DJ Tenorio esta noche?-preguntó Flynn a los chicos de la otra panda.

-A lo mejor-dijo uno encogiéndose de hombros-lo que hay hoy son carreras.

Jim, que estaba ahora pendiente de Ariel, se desconcentró un momento.

-¿Carreras?

-¡CHAVALES, KICK BUTTOWSKY A DARLO TODO!-exclamó el corredor alzando los puños al aire. El público rugió animándolo, mientras los otros corredores se aferraban a los volantes de sus bólidos con decisión. Ganarle una carrera a Kick era muy difícil.

-¿Vas a ir en serio? Tío, déjalo estar-le recomendó Tarzán a Jim, pero este negó, sonriendo con decisión.

-Tengo ganas de joderle-bromeó. Tarzán suspiró y luego llevó a Ariel a sentarse sobre uno de los descomunales tubos de cañerías que recorrían los Barrens. La gente los estaba usando de gradas.

-Voy contigo-le dijo Flynn a Jim, siguiéndole. Bajaron hasta donde estaban los autovolantes esperando para la salida. Jim se paró enfrente del de Buttowsky, y golpeando el cristal le sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué? ¡Me cago en la puta, Hawkins!-Buttowsky no se alegraba nada de verle, por supuesto, pero salió soltando una exagerada carcajada y le dio un abrazo-¿vienes a ver lo que te pierdes, no?

-En realidad no esperaba que estuvieses aquí. No sales de las carreras ¿eh campeón?-le picó Jim con mala idea. Kick era el corredor más rápido de los Barrens, y se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor, pero sabía que Jim le superaba. Además, Jim había efectuado aquella acrobacia imposible hacía ya años en el Despeñaperros, y todos los chicos de su edad lo recordaban como a un héroe. Daba igual cuanto el competitivo Buttowsky se esforzase, cuantas carreras ganase, nunca conseguía superar la alargada sombra de Jim.

-Es muy fácil fardar cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Tienes la boca muy grande, Hawkins-le desafió Kick apretando los dientes.

-Sí, tu madre también-rió Jim-bueno, que te vaya bien, que tienes que ganar a estos novatos…

Le dio la espalda y le siguió acompañado de Jim, que se encogió de hombros. Buttowsky se les quedó mirando mientras se alejaban, furioso. Jim se sonrió para sí. Sabía que no fallaría:

-¡Espera!-les llamó. Había picado-¡Espera Hawkins!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim sonriendo con cinismo. Flynn a su lado disimuló su risa con una tos.

-Sé a lo que has venido… gilipollas… quieres competir… porque no tienes dinero para comprarte tu propio bólido-Buttowsky se ajustó el casco, cabreado-¿es eso? ¿me quieres tocar los cojones?

-En sentido figurado, quieres decir-le corrigió Flynn mirándole asqueado.

-Lo que tú digas, Kick-dijo Jim echándose un mechón de pelo a un lado y dándose la vuelta otra vez. Era demasiado para el ego de Buttowsky.

-¡JODER!-gritó él. Fue hacia uno de los autovolantes y sacó al chico que lo pilotaba.

-¡Eh, pero espera!-protestó él-¡No, por favor!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ibas a llegar el último, todos lo sabemos!-le dijo Kick, apartándolo-¡muy bien Hawkins, aquí está! ¡vamos, je, sube! Todo tuyo, amigo.

Jim negó con la cabeza, disfrutando de la exasperación de Kick. Pero finalmente fue hacia el autovolante y se metió dentro.

-Si insistes…-sonrió.

-Te vas a enterar-Kick volvió a su autovolante y cerrando la puerta de un golpe agarró el volante con fuerza.

-¿Preparados?-Jackie LaLoca, una tonta chica amiga de Buttwoski, fue hacia la salida con un pañuelo. En las gradas el público rugía, vitoreando a los participantes.

-Yyyyyy parece que tenemos a un competidor nuevo-anunció Shelby, una especie de chico ostra-¡Jim Hawkins con todos vosotros! ¡LA LEYENDA!

-¡SÍIIIIIII!-los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron entonando canciones groseras para animarlo.

-¿Lo conocen?-se sorprendió Ariel mirando a Tarzán.

-Jim es muy conocido aquí. Es un buen conductor-observó él, abriéndose el cuello de la camisa. Ariel se sentía muy intimidada, era un chico muy alto, y muy, muy guapo.

-Es el mejor conductor de Suburbia-le corrigió Flynn, que acababa de subir con ellos a ver la carrera. También era muy guapo. Todos los amigos de Jim eran guapísimos, pensaba Ariel. Bueno, y él también, claro… La intimidaban mucho, la verdad.

-Apuesto cinco mickeys a que pierde-dijo Gastón cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un capullo-le dijo Flynn mirándole enfadado.

-¿Qué? El coche de Buttowsky es mejor, no vamos a engañarnos. Y Jim está desentrenado-fingió escandalizarse Gastón. Él era el que menos le atraía a Ariel. Le parecía peor persona que Jim, incluso.

-Pues yo apuesto por Jim, y veinte-dijo Tarzán defendiendo a su amigo-¿subes la apuesta Gastón?

-No, igualo-gruñó él. Luego le golpeó en la mano a Peter, que se estaba fumando un porro-¡apaga eso, joder!

-En sus marcas… preparados…listos…-Jackie levantó el pañuelo y finalmente lo bajó. Era la única valiente que se atrevía a ponerse en medio para dar la salida. Al anterior lo habían atropellado-¡YA!

BROOOOOOOOOM. Los autovolantes salieron disparados en medio de un rugido ensordecedor. Jim no se había puesto el casco, aunque se lo habían ofrecido. Pensó en hacerlo durante un segundo, sobre todo por Sarah. Ella le necesitaba, y si le pasaba algo… pero no lo hizo. Nunca había corrido con casco, y esta no sería la puta excepción. Además, iba a ganar de todos modos.

Desde el cristal azulado de su autovolante pudo ver a los otros corredores, algunos, más jóvenes, presa del pánico. Saliendo desde el último puesto no tardó en colocarse sexto. La primera parte de la carrera era la explanada, fácil. Había que aprovechar para ir cogiendo posiciones. Kick iba el primero, y no cedería fácilmente. Otro bólido intentó adelantarlo, y él lo chocó varias veces hasta derribarlo. El coche salió de la pista y rodó por un terraplén hasta quedarse medio hundido en el fango, soltando humo. Gracias a Dios nada le había pasado al joven conductor, aunque podía haber muerto o quedarse paralítico de por vida.

-Cabrón…-Jim detestaba que jugase sucio. Pues se iba a enterar.

-¡UUUUUUUUUH! ¡DALE JIMMY! ¡JAJAJAJA!-se cachondeó Gastón desde la grada.

-Ahí va…-Flynn dio un sorbo a su cerveza, y luego miró a Ariel-¿no animas?

-Uuu…-ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Mirando el coche de Jim alejándose a toda pastilla por la pista, pensó en lo valiente que era. Se había enfrentado a Garfio y se había arrastrado al castillo del príncipe Juan estando semi paralizado. En realidad era un chico admirable. Pero jamás se lo diría.

La música sonaba en los altavoces a todo volumen, tapada sin embargo por los gritos del público y el sonido atronador de los motores. Los coches se acercaban a la segunda parte de la carrera…

 _I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_

 _So if you feel it, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

 _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

 _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

Jim pisó el acelerador a fondo. Ya iba cuarto. Podía ver el autovolante de Buttowsky al fondo, intentando apartar a los otros. Se metieron por una de las enormes cañerías del sistema de alcantarillado. La gracia de esta parte era recorrer la red de tubos sin equivocarse de desvío, porque si el conductor acababa virando por uno de los túneles de alcantarilla que estaban en uso, podía verse arrastrado por un torrente de mierda, y ahogado en ella. Había pasado muchas veces. Nadie recogía el cadáver.

-¡Te tengo!-Jim aceleró en una curva, pero Buttowsky le cerró el paso. Les había adelantado un tercer coche, pero ese no era el problema ahora. La cosa estaba entre ellos dos. Jim tiró hacia la derecha, pero Buttwosky se movió también. Lo intentó hacia la izquierda, y él le hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron así unos segundos más, hasta que Jim se hartó. Dando un fuerte volantazo giró el coche por la curva de la cañería hasta ponerse en el techo. Veía a Buttoswky boca a bajo, mirándole pasmado. Jim aceleró de nuevo al máximo, y lo adelantó. Ahora iba segundo. En el siguiente desvío de cañerías se puso al lado del primer autovolante y lo adelantó.

-¡Yuhuuuuuu! ¡Jajajajaaja!-Jim soltó una carcajada triunfal, alzando un puño al aire. Un siniestro sonido hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Una riada de agua de alcantarilla iba directa hacia él. La administración de la zona roja debía de haber cambiado el sistema de nuevo. Jim pensaba a veces que lo hacían solo porque conocían estas carreras, y deseaban ahogarles a todos. Una ola de residuos marrón iba a tragárselo cuando Jim viró en redondo derrapando brutalmente y se fue en dirección contraria. No acabaría el día ahogado en la caca de los ciudadanos de Suburbia, de ningún modo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!-el conductor que iba siguiendo a Jim no tuvo tanta suerte: no pudo frenar a tiempo, y la mierda se lo tragó como si nunca hubiese estado. Jim le vio pegado al cristal de la ventana de su coche, mientras este era zarandeado por los residuos. No podía ayudarlo. Solo podía escapar.

Por otro de los túneles alcanzó a ver la luz de una salida. Se iba de los túneles, le daba igual si luego el trayecto era más largo. Escuchó un pitido detrás de él. Era Buttowski, que también huía de la porquería. Detrás de ellos venía la riada, arrastrando a dos coches ya destrozados.

-¡VENGA!-Jim pisó con todas sus fuerzas, y salió de la cañería en un fogonazo. Desde las gradas, el público seguía la carrera en unas pantallas. Al ver a Jim salir con vida, y el primero, enloquecieron en aplausos. Tarzán y Flynn respiraron aliviados, mientras Gastón hacia una especie de danza estúpida y Peter deletreaba a gritos el nombre de Jim.

Ariel sonrió, también estaba aliviada. Lo había pasado mal. "Vamos-pensó para sí-¡puedes ganarlo!".

-Vamos a ver…-Jim vio por el retrovisor que Kick le pisaba los talones. Quedaba la tercera parte de la carrera: los acantilados del vertedero, y el salto final. Pan comido.

-Te vas a enterar, capullo-Kick pulsó un botón de su autovolante, y una lanza salió disparada de la parte delantera, clavándose en el recargue del coche de Jim.

-¡EH!-el chico vio como los niveles de su coche empezaban a descender, furioso. Kick acababa de adelantarlo-¡Tramposo!-pronto se quedaría sin energía, y seguramente chocaría. No iba a permitirlo. No iba a perder. "Tengo que hacer que… si consigo sobrecalentar el motor…"-Jim arrancó la caja del coche y empezó a trastear con los cables. Si Ego le viese ahora, tendría que aprobarle la asignatura. Pero qué cojones, eso ahora daba igual. Sudando muchísimo, Jim desconectó uno de los cables, y comprobó como una descarga eléctrica recorría el autovolante. Había provocado una reacción en cadena. Se mataría ganando o moriría en el intento. Buena disyuntiva.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Buttoswky giraba por los acantilados con gran maestría. Al fondo estaba lo que llamaban "el Salto del Ciego", porque había que estar ciego para querer hacerlo. Había casi trescientos metros de caída, y luego la meta. El autovolante debía saltar y sobrevolarlos para entrar en picado por ella. Buttowsky lo tenía más que controlado…-¡EH!

Jim acababa de chocarle por la derecha. Buttowsky le hizo un corte de manga, pero él no le hizo caso. Estaba muy concentrado. Le quedaban unos pocos segundos.

-¡NO!-Buttowsky intentó que Jim se chocase contra la pared de los acantilados, pero el autovolante de él le adelantó. Sorprendido, Kick vio que la parte trasera del coche de Jim estaba en llamas. Por eso iba tan rápido. Pero entonces…

-¡UOOOOOOOOOOO!-el bólido de Jim saltó desde el último acantilado del Ciego y cruzó el cielo en una estela de llamas. Ahora nadie decía nada. Todos habían enmudecido. Sabían que se iba a matar.

-No…-Ariel se levantó, asustada. Flynn y los otros tenían los ojos como platos.

-¡AHORA!-Jim abrió la puerta de su auto de una patada y se lanzó al vacío cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros del suelo. La caída le destrozó el cuerpo, y rodó por la superficie del suelo manchándose con el barro y machacándose los huesos, pero quedando lo suficientemente lejos del coche. Porque, segundos más tarde, este colisionaba un poco más allá de la línea de meta, y estallaba de un modo brutal. Una puerta y el volante salieron disparados hacia el público, pero por suerte no dieron a nadie. En el Salto del Ciego, Kick Buttowsky había frenado. Ya no podía saltar, no con un incendio en la meta.

Hubo unos instantes de largo silencio mientras Jim jadeaba en el suelo, y notaba el barro mezclándose con la sangre de su boca. Luego todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos.

-¡SÍIIIII! ¡DIOSSSSSS, ERES EL AMO!-Peter y Flynn se abrazaron, mientras Tarzán aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos chicos!-les dijo a los otros. Muchos chicos habían bajado de las gradas e iban hacia Jim.

-Vuestro amigo es el puto amo-le dijeron los colegas del Decas a Flynn.

Ariel aplaudió con entusiasmo. Luego dudó un poco ¿debía ir? ¿qué iba a decirle? Se dejó arrastrar por la multitud, que cantaban y gritaban entusiasmados. Unos chicos habían cogido a Jim y lo cargaban a hombros, mientras otros coreaban su nombre cerca suyo. Desde el acantilado Kick había tirado su casco, y lloraba y daba gritos.

-¡Jim! ¡JIM!-le llamaban sus amigos, pero no conseguían llegar hasta él.

-Eh, venga, apartaos! ¡Somos sus colegas!-le decía Gastón a la gente, abriéndose paso a codazos.

-Enhorabuena…-una chica morena se había acercado a Jim y le sonreía, provocativa. Él ya la conocía. Se habían visto a veces, en la discoteca. Él la deseaba, pero ella se burlaba de él. Esta vez parecía que no. La morena se acercó a Jim y le plantó un beso en los labios, sin importarle el barro y la sangre. Jim no tardó en corresponderla, metiéndole la lengua con lujuria, y saboreando sus pintados labios. A su alrededor todo el mundo gritaba, enajenado.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar hasta él, cuando Ariel se paró al verlo. Jim besuqueaba a aquella chica con toda la pasión del mundo. Sus manos estaban metidas en el pantalón de ella, podía ver a través de la tela como acariciaban sus nalgas, mientras ella las había metido por dentro de su camisa y le acariciaba los pectorales. No les importaba ninguno de los demás que estaban allí. No les importaba nadie.

Ariel se quedó mirándolos unos instantes. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con la cabeza gacha. No podía creer que le estuviese afectando. Era idiota.

Jim se separó de los labios de la chica unos segundos y miró entre la multitud. Buscaba a sus amigos, y sobre todo a Ariel. Quería hablar con ella. Tal vez ahora que había ganado. Pero… distinguió su llamativa melena roja alejándose al fondo. ¿No iba a dignarse a verlo? La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, mientras la chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba le besaba en la nuez con una pasión enfermiza.

La "fiesta" en los Barrens duró toda la noche. Hubo rondas por Jim, por su victoria y por su coche, y todos acabaron borrachos como cubas. Gastón cantó una horrorosa canción sobre él mismo mientras daba tumbos, y acabo morreándose con dos chicas a la vez, mientras Tarzán, Peter y Flynn se metían un colocón tremendo y Jim terminaba de intimar con la tía del beso en uno de los viejos baños. Con la puerta del váter cerrada, le bajó el mono que llevaba y la masajeó las tetas, mientras ella le agarraba el pene y se lo apretaba. Jim gimió con voz grave, mientras ella le gemía y le mordía en la oreja. Estaba descontrolado, se sentía genial, y al final cuando llegaron al clímax dio un fuerte grito temblando frenéticamente. Hacía tanto que no follaba. Ella sabía bien lo que hacía, no había duda. Sabía bien como moverse.

Sin embargo cuando acabaron Jim no quiso hablar más con ella. No había mucho más que hablar, claro. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se limpió el pene con papel higiénico y dejó que ella se lo besase un rato. Era extraño. Antes se habría quedado a su lado, y no habría dejado de tocarla en toda la noche. Pero solo quería salir de ahí e ir a buscar a sus amigos. Quería encontrar a Ariel. Necesitaba verla. Joder, maldita sea.

La chica se esforzaba al máximo por complacer a Jim, pero él terminó por largarse, amargado. La morena tampoco era ninguna maravilla físicamente, nada comparado a su pelirroja. ¿Por qué pasaba de él, joder? ¿Por qué no era _ella_ con quien estaba?

Ariel por su parte se paseaba por el sitio, solitaria. Había probado la maría que los colegas de Jim se estaban fumando, y ahora se sentía extraña. La sensación molaba, pero nadie hablaba con ella, y no sabía qué hacer. Un chico se acercó a ella con un vaso de alcohol en la mano y ganas de juerga, pero ella lo rechazó. No quería estar ningún chico. Menos con chicos desconocidos.

De repente se dio cuenta que se había alejado mucho de su grupo. La gente que ahora la rodeaba tenía una pinta mucho peor que la de los amigos de Jim. Llenos de piercings y tatuados, muchos tenían cicatrices y llevaban ropas de cuero, chupas con pinchos. Ariel reconoció uno de los raps groseros de Billy sonando en los altavoces. Billy…

-… nunca me perdería esto tíos. Sois mis hermanos-Ariel reconoció aquella voz, y se quedó de piedra. ¿Sería posible…?

Era Aladdín, efectivamente, estaba rodeado de un grupo de personas bastante grande y narraba algo haciendo mímica con las manos. Había varias chicas a su alrededor que le acariciaban el cabello y los hombros, mientras él le daba una calada al cigarro de sus amigos. Ariel se quedó mirándolo, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Ya te habrás acostado con muchas de esas actrices porno de la MTV-susurró una de las chicas con su voz grave mientras le desnudaba con la mirada.

-En realidad no. Ya sabes que estoy con Yasmín-dijo Aladdín bebiendo un trago del vaso que le ofrecían. Eran sus amigos del barrio de la Guardia, a los que hacía semanas que no veía, antes de que toda aquella locura de la fama comenzase. Todos le admiraban desde que lo habían conocido cuando llegó al barrio tras fugarse del orfanato, y ahora todavía más, porque era rico y famoso.

-¿No ha desaparecido?-le recordó uno de sus amigos. Aladdín asintió dando un sorbo del alcohol. Era muy fuerte.

-Sí, ¿no sabéis nada? Necesito encontrarla-dijo, preocupado. Abú acababa de llegar y se subió a su hombro. El monito sonreía maliciosamente, porque acababa de estar vaciando las carteras de los que estaban más borrachos.

-Qué vamos a saber-dijo Nino, el amigo de Aladdín, reajustándose su gorra-ni puta idea, hermano.

-Tal vez la haya mandado fuera de la ciudad unos meses-se aventuró una de las chicas-pero tendrá que volver antes o después. Su padre tiene todo aquí.

-Supongo, sí…-Aladdín acababa de descubrir el dinero que Abú sujetaba en su puñín-¡Abú! ¡Abú, no!-agarró los billetes y los levantó, mientras el monito protestaba-¡Abú, no robamos! Ya no…

Sus amigos rieron mientras Aladdín discutía con el mono y le amonestaba.

-¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo! ¡Cada uno a su dueño!-le advirtió Aladdín de mal humor-¡nosotros no necesitamos esto!

-Ya no…-dijo Nino, sonriendo amargamente-pronto te habrás olvidado de nosotros.

Aladdín negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. En vez de ponerse alguno de los caros modelitos que le había comprado Billy llevaba su vieja sudadera negra, sus deportivas de jugar al fútbol y unos vaqueros.

-Yo nunca me olvidaré de vosotros-dijo, dándole una palmada-sois mis hermanos.

-¿Nos llevarás a conocer a Billy?-dijo la chica que estaba más cerca, emocionada.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡El próximo fin de podemos hacer una fiesta en su casa!-exclamó Aladdín emocionado-¡o en su piso del centro! O en su isla privada…

-Vale, vale, lo pillamos-rió Nino.

-¿Y cuánto da él?-preguntó otra de las chicas, Elena. Aladdín se quedó mirándola, sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó, curioso.

-Cuánto da Billy… al Sunnyside y a las otras ONGs-dijo Elena, cruzada de brazos-¿te lo ha dicho? ¿tú has dado algo?

Aladdín se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Si ella ya sabía la respuesta. Lo sabían todos. Poquito. O nada. Billy había hecho aparición de vez en cuando en algún acto benéfico, pero le importaban tres pimientos la gente pobre de Suburbia, y organizaciones no gubernamentales como Sunnyside, que había dado comida y dinero a Aladdín y sus amigos cuando eran unos críos necesitaban el dinero de estrellas como él para sobrevivir. Aladdín y sus amigos siempre decían que cuando tuviesen un sueldo donarían parte a Sunnyside, pero sabían que jamás ganarían un sueldo en condiciones…

-¿Elena, a que viene esto? Déjale en paz-la regañó Nino, enfadado. Con lo bien que lo estaban pasando.

-No pienso ir a la casa de un puto rico egoísta que va de que es de la calle y no sale de su palacio-Elena escupió al suelo y luego se marchó, cabreada. Aladdín miró a los demás abatido, pero ellos le animaron para que se olvidara de ella.

-Tiene envidia, eso es todo-dijo Nino dándole unas palmadas-es gilipollas.

Aladdín miró a Abú, y el mono arqueó una ceja, entendiendo lo que pensaba. El árabe se sentía mal por lo que Elena había dicho. Ahora que estaba en una distinta posición, estaba en su obligación de ayudar.

Siguieron charlando y emborrachándose. Uno de ellos había traído un narguile y todos empezaron a fumar de él, llenándolo todo de un denso vapor azulado. Aladdín dio unas cuantas caladas, pero luego se alejó. Estaba muy cansado, habían sido unas semanas muy intensas y había ido de fiesta en fiesta con Billy. Ver a sus colegas ahora era como volver a su vida normal, antes de la fama, antes de su muerte… antes de Gantz.

-Hola-Ariel se colocó a su lado. Aladdín dio un respingo.

-¡A-Ariel! ¡Joder! ¿Qué tal?-la abrazó con fuerza. La chica se quedó estática, notando el calor de Aladdín encima de ella. Olía muy fuerte, muy bien. Y su tacto… pero se separó-¿cómo estás? ¿has venido con tu barrio?

-Bueno yo…-ahora estaba nerviosa. No sabía que decir, no esperaba llegar tan lejos en la conversación. Agachó la cabeza, cortada-he venido… he venido sola…

-Oh-Aladdín arrugó un poco la frente, extrañado. ¿Sola? Bueno…-me alegro de que estés bien-dijo con sinceridad-han pasado muchas cosas…

-Sí…-rió ella tontamente.

-¿Crees que… crees que volverá a llamarnos?-preguntó Aladdín acercándose un poco con confidencia. Ella se encogió de hombros, asustada.

-No lo sé…-dijo. Aladdín se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia el negro cielo de Suburbia. Las nubes de contaminación tapaban las estrellas. El silencio incomodó a Ariel. "Vamos, tonta… di algo"-se reprendió a sí misma-tú… ¿tú estás con Billy?

-¿Qué?-Aladdín la miró sorprendido. Estaba también un poco atontado. Luego pareció comprender. Sonrió, con aquella irresistible sonrisa-oh, sí. Vivo de okupa en su casa, je, je… estaba pensando que teníais que veniros un día. Jim, tú…

-Oh ya… bueno, yo puedo ir… ahora, si quieres-dijo Ariel. No podía creerse que estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras. Pero necesitaba salir de allí. Y quería estar con él. La hacía sentir a gusto, aunque la ponía de los nervios.

-¡YIAAAAA! ¡UOK, UOK!-Abú acababa de meterse en medio de los dos. Ya no llevaba los billetes.

-Oh, perdona, pero eres una rata-le reprendió Aladdín, cabreado-¿de qué vas?

-Uooook-Abú le hizo un gesto grosero.

-Eh eh, no te pases-le avisó Aladdín ceñudo. Ariel les miraba perpleja.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?-preguntó. Aladdín la sonrió, mientras Abú se posaba en su hombro.

-Más bien él lo que le digo yo-dijo-debes de pensar que estoy colgao.

-Nonono, que va-se apresuró a decir ella-yo también… yo también hablo con los animales…

Aladdín la miró con suspicacia. Debía de pensarse que le estaba vacilando.

-Oye… pues vente con nosotros-dijo, señalando a su grupo-ahora iremos a bailar.

-Oh…-Ariel agachó la cabeza. No sabía bailar. Era muy difícil para ella. Haría el ridículo-no, en realidad… debería volver…

-¿Dónde vives?-preguntó Aladdín curioso-podría recogerte un día y vamos a casa de Billy…

-Bueno yo… yo…-Ariel se odiaba a sí misma por lo mal que estaba quedando. Tartamudeaba como una idiota-yo… vivo con Jim ahora…

Aladdín parpadeó y una divertida expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo, guiñándola un ojo-no nos va mal eh…

-No te rías-Ariel soltó una risita nerviosa, y Aladdín se mordió los labios, conteniendo una carcajada-¡no te rías!...-bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-solo estoy ahí de paso… me ha recogido…

-¿Recogido?-Aladdín se apoyó en el grueso tubo al lado del que estaban y se cruzó de brazos curioso. A su lado Abú había conseguido un porro y lo desmenuzaba con curiosidad-¿dónde vivías?

Ariel miró hacia un lado, insegura. ¿Debía contárselo?

-Yo… qué más da…

-Te entiendo-Aladdín le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió-¿qué te parece si hacemos una cosa? ¿Te dejo en su casa, y nos vemos otro día?

Una sincera sonrisa fue asomándose poco a poco en la cara de Ariel.

-Sí.

Aladdín asintió. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes. Los ojos azules de ella eran tan hermosos, pero a la vez tan tristes. Aladdín quería obviarlo, pero le atraía mucho.

-Cough, cough… aaaaargh…-Abú acababa de atragantarse masticando el porro.

-¡Abú! ¡Joder Abú!-Aladdín le dio unas palmadas al mono, mosqueado-si es que pa que te traigo.

* * *

Jim llegó a su casa a las cinco de la mañana. Daba tumbos y apenas se sostenía en pie. Estaba muy borracho, y también muy contento. La morena había vuelto a acercársele a él después de un rato, y habían acabado haciéndolo detrás de unos arbustos, como unos animales. Joder, que bien se sentía. Que épico. Y sin embargo la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Pero intentó no hacer ruido, para no despertar a Sarah. Arrastrando los pies con torpeza se deslizó a su habitación, cuando…

-¡Mierda!-susurró. ¡Ariel! Joder, joder, joder ¿dónde cojones estaba? Se había vuelto en un coche con unos tíos a quienes apenas conocía y aquella morena. No había pensado en ella ni un segundo. Joder, tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?-la voz de su madre le hizo pegar un respingo que casi lo tira al suelo. La señora Hawkins, en pijama y con los ojos encogidos, estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo… hola… bufff…-Jim se echó el pelo hacia atrás y agachó un poco la cabeza. Estaba molido.

-Tienes clase hoy-le recordó su madre con dureza-y yo tengo trabajo.

-Ya…-Jim se balanceó de un lado a otro. De verdad que no se tenía en pie.

-No me ayudas Jim-dijo su madre. Luego se metió en su cuarto sin decir nada más. Jim se quedó mirando la puerta que ella acababa de cerrar atontado, y durante unos segundos se quedó en blanco. Luego se tiró en el sofá y se quedó dormido. Pero a ratos se despertaba. "Ariel, Ariel"-era lo único que se repetía en su mente. Pero luego el sueño volvía a apoderarse de él, en una lenta tortura que no era ni sueño ni vigilia.

Hoy casi se moría.

….

-Eh… despierta…-Jim fue recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, mientras sus ojos le daban una imagen difuminada de lo que tenía encima. Había una especie de llama roja… era Ariel-vamos…

-¡Aaaaah…!-Jim se incorporó de golpe y la miró pasmado. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, y estaba sudado. Debía ofrecer el peor aspecto del mundo-¿dónde estabas?

-Aquí…-Ariel frunció el ceño. Luego se levantó-voy yendo.

Jim soltó un bostezo de león. Luego se levantó rascándose la cabellera con atontamiento.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Al Porter-dijo Ariel sujetando ya su recién adquirida mochila, y saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Jim se quedó empanado unos momentos, viéndola bajar hacia la calle.

-Me cago en ella-dijo finalmente, antes de echar a correr para arreglarse.

Pegándose una buena carrera, e ignorando el cansancio que aún tenía metido en el cuerpo, Jim corrió hasta alcanzar a Ariel y la cogió de un brazo. Ella ya se esperaba algo así. Le miró, furiosa.

-¿De qué vas?-preguntó Jim agresivo-¿qué coño pasa contigo?

-Suéltame-dijo Ariel zafándose de su agarre-déjame en paz.

Pero Jim la agarró otra vez, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-insistió-no me toques los cojones ¿vale?

-Me trajo un amigo-dijo Ariel enfadada-gracias por preocuparte.

Jim se alejó un poco, ahora avergonzado.

-Yo… vale, lo siento-admitió, alzando los brazos. Ariel inclinó un poco la cabeza, sorprendida-no sabía dónde estabas. Te estuve buscando toda la noche.

-No creo-dijo ella con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Jim la detectó, y tras unos segundos la verdad asomó a sus ojos. Ariel se dio cuenta, y quiso seguir andando.

-Nos viste…-dijo Jim. Ahora el que sonreía era él-nos viste besarnos… ¿te fuiste por eso?

-No…-Ariel siguió andando. Jim la agarró de nuevo, ahora por la cintura, y la echó a un lado de la calle.

-Puedo besarte a ti también ¿sabes?-dijo con voz gutural. Ariel cerró los ojos, mientras él pegaba sus labios a su oreja-quiero besarte, necesito hacerlo…

-¡No!-Ariel le apartó de un empujón. La gente de la calle empezaba a mirarlos. Jim se dio cuenta, algo cortado. Ella estaba muy enfadada.

-Vale, genial. Nos vemos por la tarde-dijo finalmente, apretando los puños.

-Adiós-dijo Ariel dándose la vuelta.

-Mejor no te molestes en volver-gruñó Jim cabreado. Ariel no se dio la vuelta, pero respondió:

-Seguramente no.

Jim se quedó en la calle, soltando juramentos y palabrotas. Le dolía la cabeza, y estaba realmente harto de ella. Joder, como la odiaba. Joder, como la amaba.

En clase Ego explicaba la última parte del tema de las matrices. Jim no le hacía ni puñetero caso. "¿Qué le pasa-se preguntó malhumorado-le gusto, estoy seguro. Sé cómo me mira… sé lo que siente…" A lo mejor, pensó, y aquello le hizo sentirse muy mal, a lo mejor solo se estaba viniendo arriba. Estaba claro que ella le detestaba. Cualquier chica que se sintiera mínimamente atraída por él ya le habría aceptado. Joder, con lo fácil que era. Pero no, ella no le quería. Y sin embargo su instinto… con Amelia no había fallado. Bueno, aunque con Amelia el caso había sido muy distinto.

Se imaginaba a Ariel en su bañera. Ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que él la enjabonase con la esponja. El jabón recorría sus enormes pechos. La suave piel, ahora húmeda y resbalosa, se hundía bajo el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos cuando las hundía en sus pezones. Jim luego la enjabonaba el ombligo, y finalmente descendía hasta su vagina, en la que lentamente metía su mano. Dios, Dios, joder… no le gustaba aquella zorra. Solo quería follar con ella. Poder llevarse esa satisfacción. Por favor…

Jim empezaba a excitarse de nuevo, pero por suerte logró disimularlo cruzando las piernas. Como Cenicienta se quejase de nuevo, le echaban seguro.

En la clase de al lado, Anastasia y Drizella le lanzaban pelotitas de papel al pelo de Ariel, como siempre, pero ella ya no las hacía caso. Estaba muy enfadada. Pensaba en Jim. Y lo que más le enfadaba es que precisamente no quería hacerlo.

* * *

El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar. Helga paseaba por la calle, haciendo tiempo. Debía estar a disposición del ejército de Suburbia en todo momento, pero había conseguido escaquearse un rato. Le daba igual. Ya le daba igual todo. Maldito cabrón.

Fue mirando escaparates de tiendas. Había preciosos vestidos rosas y turquesas, y unas jovencitas emocionadas probándoselos para su confirmación. Ella nunca vestía de esos colores. Llevaba siempre el verde militar. Y si no, el negro. El rosa era de niñatas. Eso lo sabía.

De pequeña, era papá quien le elegía la ropa. Nunca lo hacía bien. Pero claro, a su madre a penas la había conocido. Había muerto en el parto, junto a la que habría sido su hermanita pequeña. En cambio, su hermano mayor y su padre seguían vivos. Solo que muy lejos de ella. No tenían una mala relación, pero Helga sabía que la despreciaban. Porque era más fuerte que ellos. Porque era más dura. Y más mala.

¿Quién iba a comprarte ahora la ropa, Helga? Desde luego papá no. Se moriría antes de ir a pedirle ayuda. Tampoco Rourke. No, nunca más. Durante sus tiempos de amantes, él la había cubierto de regalos, rosas y champán. Ahora la había cubierto de sangre. Pero se vengaría. ¿Y después?

"Qué tontería-pensó Helga, de mal humor. De una de las tiendas salía una niña pequeña, lloriqueando porque su madre solo iba a comprarle un vestido en lugar de dos-tengo dinero. Y me devolverán el cargo". Se lo había ganado. Había llegado hasta teniente coronel a pulso, no era una cualquiera. Detrás de los generales estaba ella, no era una cualquiera. Y la de sacrificios que había hecho. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento de casi diez horas diarias habían sido durísimas. Ahora había rebajado la rutina, pero seguía entrenando y llevando una vida y alimentación de atleta de élite. Nadie podía con ella. Nadie podía romperla.

Rourke la había roto. El general había conquistado a la mujer más fría del ejército y había destruido su sistema desde dentro: al principio había sido solo un juego, después una locura romántica. Ahora Helga experimentaba el desengaño y el odio más ferviente hacia su antiguo amor.

Todo había sido mentira, una gran mentira. Llevaba años creyéndose un cuento. Los mejores años de su vida habían sido… habían sido falsos. Que tonta se veía ahora, que ridícula. La perfecta idiota, la putita privada del general Rourke. Queriendo marcar diferencia con el resto de mujeres, había terminado convirtiéndose en lo que más despreciaba de ellas. Dios, se pegaría un tiro. Pero se lo daría a él antes.

Helga conoció a Rourke en una misión de reconocimiento fuera de Suburbia. El general era el más veterano del comando, y todos le admiraban y reían sus bromas. Atractivo pese a sus años, carismático y con una fuerza contagiosa, Rourke no tardó en ganarse el interés de la joven rubia. Pero solo era lujuria al principio. Helga solo había tenido dos novios antes. El primero, un soldado como ella, había acabado muy mal en una pelea tremenda, y con el segundo no le estaba yendo mal. Pero la llama se estaba apagando entre ellos. Y ahora Rourke…

Helga recordó hablar con el general en el puente de mando de uno de los gigantescos tanques que los transportaba por las llanuras exteriores de Suburbia, donde la radiación H podía llegar a ser mortal si no se prevenía. El general la había hablado del fragor de la batalla, de la fuerza de los hombres. La había seducido con sus bellas palabras. Desde entonces habían coqueteado mucho más. Algunos subordinados de Rourke lo consideraban incómodos.

Helga poco a poco había ido obsesionándose con el general. Y luego estaba también el ascenso. Pronto la junta superior (de la que Rourke formaba parte) tomaría una decisión acerca de quién sería ascendido entre los novatos del primer mando. Helga tenía posibilidades, pero también había rivales. Rivales hombres. Las posibilidades se reducían para ella.

Decidió probarlo, como un juego. Tantear el terreno. Era solo por motivos profesionales, por su propia ambición, nada más. Era solo un juego. Helga esperó a que Rourke se quedase solo en su despacho. Lo había arreglado para echar al resto de empleados y a la secretaria. Sabía que su novio, Félix, la estaba esperando en casa. Pero hoy ella no iría, hoy no. Rourke leía unos documentos acerca de la última revisión de los tanques y armas, cuando ella entró en la sala. Llevaba un vestido negro que enseñaba sus impresionantes y musculosas piernas, y un enorme escote que le presionaba sus pechos, abultándoselos. Rourke la miró sorprendido, alzando las cejas.

-Capitana Sinclair-saludó alzando una mano. Helga sonrió-¿a qué debo… esto?

-Había pensado en pasar a saludarle… voy a una fiesta-mintió ella, poniendo un tono de voz grave y erótico. Rourke mantenía el rostro inexpresivo. Era muy difícil saber lo que estaba pensando, y ella se temió lo peor.

-Oh… me alegro mucho de verla-dijo él, incorporándose-¿brindamos?

-Oh no, por favor, siéntese-pidió ella-¿dónde está…?

-Abajo-Rourke señaló debajo de una de sus estanterías de tomos sobre el Código Militar. Helga se agachó, y el escote de la espalda se le bajó hasta enseñar una fracción de la raja de su culo. Ella emitió un pequeño gemidito mientras sacaba la botella y las copas de la cajita de cristal, y Rourke tragó saliva. Sí, el general lo iba entendiendo. Y joder, vaya que si lo quería.

-Dígame general… ¿usted a dónde va esta noche?-preguntó Helga sentándose en frente suyo, y sirviéndolo en una de las copas. Luego se sirvió en la suya, pero una gotita resbaló por su cuello y se filtró por su escote. Rourke la siguió con la mirada, envidiándola.

-Yo… a casa… con mi mujer-dijo él, llevándose el dedo a su anillo de matrimonio. Helga emitió un ruidito desdeñoso.

-Aburrido…-se burló, bebiendo. Rourke sonrió lentamente. Luego se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en una cajita que tenía en la mesa, al lado de una foto de su esposa y sus hijos.

-Capitana… capitana… ¿hay alguien más…?-preguntó mirando por las ventanas del despacho hacia la calle. Había gente a bajo y en los edificios de al lado, pero si bajaban las persianas, nadie vería nada.

-No queda nadie… solo nosotros…-dijo Helga, bebiendo un poco más-¿por qué?

Rourke cogió la botella de champán y bebió directamente de ella. Necesitaba algo más que una copa.

-Lo sabes de sobra-dijo, limpiándose la boca con la mano. Helga sintió como su corazón daba un salto en su interior. "Sí". Pero su expresión desafiante no cambió ni un ápice. Se levantó y fue hasta el asiento de Rourke, arrodillándose frente a él-Helga…

-Ssssssh… déjame…-pidió ella, y le desabrochó el pantalón. El miembro de Rourke ya estaba erecto cuando ella lo sacó y se lo introdujo en su boca. El general la miró, complacido, acariciándole el rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Su mujer… la odiaba. Helga había practicado sexo oral con su primer novio, pero era algo que la repugnaba bastante. Aun así, sabía que les complacía. Y eso era lo que más quería, aunque se mintiese diciendo que lo que buscaba era su propio placer. Era a Rourke a quien deseaba oír y gritar su nombre. Poco a poco fue lamiendo, acariciando, y luego subió hasta llegar a la boca de él.

-Joder… por qué no lo hemos hecho antes-dijo Rourke. Poco después daban gritos encima de la mesa de reuniones de él, Helga con el vestido rasgado, y Rourke con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, y sin camisa. Helga clavó las uñas en su espalda y le arañó, mientras Rourke la daba con todas sus fuerzas. El general era un experto en el sexo (muchos años visitando a prostitutas y a su mujer, claro), y ella gritó desesperada su nombre hasta que acabaron.

-Oooh…-Helga se apartó un rubio mechón del rostro, y le miró sonriendo, mientras Rourke se servía más champán y se subía los pantalones-¿y… y ahora?

Rourke se volvió y sonrió.

-¿Ahora qué, capitana?-preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa. Helga se mordió los labios, provocativa.

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?-quiso saber ella, intentando arreglarse un poco el vestido negro roto.

-Pues… pues vamos a esperar un poco-dijo Rourke, y luego se acercó a besarla de nuevo-y a repetirlo, claro.

Apagaron las luces del despacho y siguieron besándose apasionadamente. Ese fue el inicio de todo lo demás. Sabiendo ahora el engaño, la maldad con la que Rourke la había tratado, Helga ya no veía una apasionada historia de amor. Se veía a sí misma haciendo el ridículo. Y veía un engaño.

Dejó a Félix unos días más tarde. El chico lloró y suplicó que ella se quedase a su lado. Le dijo que la amaba, y que quería casarse con ella. Helga no fue capaz de albergar sentimiento alguno. Ya no le quería. Solo a Rourke.

Solo a Rourke.

Helga vio su reflejo en el escaparate de la tienda de ropa. Solo tenía treinta y tres años. Pero parecía haber envejecido veinte más de golpe. Sus ojos, ojerosos y su boca, arrugada, le devolvían una mirada amargada y dolida. Lo peor no era todo el daño que la había hecho. Ni siquiera el cómo conseguiría recuperarse. Lo peor era que ella le ayudaría a él a salvar el pellejo, una vez más. Y no podía hacer nada.

-¡Estate quieta! ¡Para ya, joder! ¡Para!-había gritado él hacía solo un día, mientras ella forcejeaba y se resistía. No le harían eso, no dejaría que le hicieran algo así…

-Ahí va, cariño-dijo el Doctor Loco, un cirujano criminal de la peor especie, hundiendo una jeringuilla en el brazo de Helga. Ella dio alaridos a través de la mordaza, mientras Rourke la miraba y reía con ganas. Finalmente todo empezó a oscurecerse, y ella se quedó dormida.

Al pasar los efectos de la anestesia Helga había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado aún en el laboratorio del Doctor. Había una pantalla con un escáner de su cuerpo. En el interior de su estómago algo parpadeaba, emitiendo un pitido rojo.

-No…, snif… no-sollozó ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, de forma incontrolable.

-Sí, cielo. Al final te he dejado preñada, pero de otra forma-dijo Rourke que acababa de entrar con un café. Señaló la cosa roja de la radiografía de Helga. Ella notó la cicatriz en su vientre. La había tocado… la había _cosido_.

-Está diseñada para explotar en dos días, después del juicio-dijo Rourke acariciándole el cabello. Ella apartó la cabeza de su mano, horrorizada-a menos claro… a menos que declares a mi favor. ¿Me querías joder? Pues mala suerte, Helga, cielo. No te va a ir muy bien.

-Snif…. Aaaaaagh…-Helga apretó los puños, furiosa. Él no se saldría con la suya. No, no, no, no.

-¿Te quieres volver al hotel conmigo?-preguntó Rourke acercándose y besándola en una mejilla. Helga emitió un chillido de rabia y frustración, haciéndole reír-venga, no seas así. Yo te quiero-Rourke se acercó al oído de Helga y susurró-te quiero, Helga.

Luego se marchó riendo, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba sin que nadie pudiese oírla.

Ahora la había dejado libre, pero ella sabía cómo funcionaba el juego. Cualquier intento de tocar la bomba o de pedir ayuda haría que él la detonase. Cualquier intento de joderle en el juicio haría que el Doctor Loco la detonase. Tendría que testificar lo que Rourke la engañó en principio para que dijera. Y luego… luego lo más probable es que él la mataría… o no…

-"Te vas a enterar… te lo juro… no saldrás vivo de esta"-pensó Helga, hirviendo de rabia.

* * *

CHOP. CHOP. Jim tiraba piedrecitas por el tejado, y las veía caer en el estanque que la lluvia había formado abajo. En teoría tenía que estar haciendo los deberes, pero bueno, pasaba un rato. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta en su habitación. ¿Sería ella…?

-Jim, salgo un rato, ¿vale?-dijo su madre, asomándose por la ventana para poder hablarle-¿te acordarás de apagar el horno?

-Sí, sí-dijo él sin mucho interés. Al ver la expresión de su madre se apresuró a sonreírla. No quería preocuparla, joder-sí, tranquila.

-Vale… hasta luego-se despidió ella. Jim respiró aliviado. Llevaban unas semanas mucho más tranquilas de lo normal, y eso era porque él se esforzaba por tenerla contenta. Si algo había aprendido, si aquel encontronazo con la muerte le había servido de algo, era para saber que la quería, y que no quería enfrentarse más a ella. Pero el dinero era un asunto distinto. Él no podía hacer nada. "O es que… no quieres hacerlo"-le corrigió una vocecita en la cabeza. Jim se removió, incómodo. Era una especie de inmovilidad, una especie de incapacidad de ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? "Es tu madre" ¿Qué más daba? "¡Es tu madre!".

Empezaba a refrescar. El frío había entrado con octubre en Suburbia, y Jim sabía que ya no se marcharía hasta finales de mayo. Sería un frío atroz, que congela los huesos.

Se metió en el cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Sobre un cojín, Morfo dormitaba apaciblemente. Le observó un rato, deseando ser como él. Estaba tan deprimido. Ella no iba a volver. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Mierda. ¿Qué hacía mal, en serio?

Se paró en seco. ¿De verdad le importaba? Solo era una imbécil, había cientos como ella. Pero después de llevar varias semanas juntos, ahora la añoraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Se habría ido realmente? Le daba miedo…

-Yo… no la quiero-se dijo para sí mismo, ceñudo. Pero su cuerpo… sus pechos…

BANG. La puerta de la entrada acababa de abrirse. Jim se incorporó de un salto. Había sido un golpe muy violento. "Ha entrado alguien"-pensó el chico, furioso. Serían ladrones. Y no tenía ni una puta arma en toda la casa. En Suburbia el comercio de armas estaba más que permitido, pero para regularlo el gobierno ponía los precios de las balas y las pistolas muy por encima de lo que la mayoría se podía permitir.

Pero las pistolas no son las únicas armas. Jim la llevaba a veces en el cinto, y más desde que había sido inducido por Gantz. Era una navaja automática con la que ya se había peleado alguna vez, pero nunca había pasado de intimidar con ella. Ahora tenía la ocasión de utilizarla. Si es que quería hacerlo…

-"No salgas… es mejor que no…"-pensó Jim. Se esperaría en el tejado a que se largaran. No tardarían mucho, no había nada de valor.

Pero pensó en su madre. Si se llevaban lo poco de valor que quedaba en la casa su última esperanza se vendría abajo. ¿Quería ayudarla, no? ¡Maldita sea, quería hacerlo! Lentamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina. Escuchaba voces, voces masculinas. "Si te matan, la destrozarás Jim… es mejor que no lo hagas"-se decía a sí mismo, temblando. Llevaba la navaja en la mano, listo para atacar.

-…necesario que le pegaras una patada. ¡Eres una animal!-espera, esa voz le sonaba. ¿Era posible?

-Mira colega, uno hace lo que puede ¡Hemos llamado tres veces al timbre!

-El timbre se les estropeó-eso era una voz de mujer. Bueno, era la voz de Ariel.

-¿Qué?-Jim bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Billy, Aladdín y Ariel. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Jim tío! ¿Qué tal?-Aladdín le extendió la mano amistoso. Él estaba demasiado flipado para hacer nada, y se dejó estrechar la mano sin decir nada. Billy fue después y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Cómo vas, colegantz?-bromeó, rascándole el cabello. Jim intentó no parecer demasiado borde, aunque se le ocurrían un par de contestaciones.

-¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó, forzando una sonrisa. Billy soltó una carcajada.

-Ariel nos dijo que estaba contigo-explicó Aladdín que al contrario que él sonreía sinceramente-y bueno, se me ocurrió traerte esto.

Había algo cubierto que había dejado a un lado desde el principio. Era muy grande. Nada más verlo, Jim supo que era. Y se quedó boquiabierto.

-No… no tío…-era incapaz de creerlo. La había visto tantas veces, solo en sus mejores sueños. ¿De verdad era…? ¿Cómo había…?-tío…

La _Solaryum.05_ era la mejor tabla que había en el mercado. Motor de turbina, dos pedales y la potencia de pasar de cero a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora en un acelerón. Las había más caras, pero eran ostentosas y no tenían la misma fuerza. Era la que Jim siempre había querido, y de hecho había construido la suya propia a partir de apuntes de ingeniería sobre ese modelo. Joder, era increíble… joder…

-Te la debía… por la que te robé. Deuda saldada-Aladdín se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente incómodo. Nunca le había hecho un regalo a nadie. No un regalo tan caro. Pero se seguía sintiendo en deuda con Jim, sobre todo después de que él lo culpara por su muerte.

Jim se volvió hacia Aladdín negando con la cabeza. Ya ni se acordaba de que lo culpaba de aquello. Y sin embargo él… joder, era un monstruo. Fue hacia él y le miró fijamente. Aladdín era un poco más alto, y su piel morena contrastaba todavía más al lado del pálido Jim.

-No… no me debes nada… yo… joder… yo…-vio que Ariel le miraba fijamente, seria. Decidió ignorarla-gracias.

Aladdín asintió. Se miraron unos segundos más, y finalmente se alejaron. Fue un poco incómodo, pero es que Jim no sabía que decir. Se le presentaban aquellos dos desconocidos en su casa con lo que él siempre había soñado. Era… era demasiado.

-¡Jojojo, que emotivo colegas!-rió Billy que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche sin ni siquiera preguntarle a nadie-mejor será que rebajemos la tensión ¿os parece si salimos a tomarnos algo por ahí?

-Eeeeh…-Jim le miró, confuso-sí, claro. De acuerdo.

-¿No te reconocerán?-le preguntó Ariel a Billy. Él rió, sobrado.

-Je, je, bueno… olvidas que-se sacó un pequeño bigote postizo y se lo colocó en la cara-tengo eshto.

Estaba ridículamente tierno. Ariel soltó una risita.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jim no supo cómo, los cuatro estaban sentados en una cafetería cercana a su casa, y acababan de ponerles la comida. Joder, y él pensando que eran ladrones. Aún lo estaba asimilando.

-Oh, jo, jo, jo…-Billy atacó su ración de tortitas llenándolas de sirope de chocolate por encima.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?-preguntó Aladdín, que se había pedido una ensalada.

-Calla, no engordo-Billy miró a Ariel, que tenía un perrito con patatas fritas, y luego la hamburguesa de Jim-si no queréis más, aquí está el Cobra.

-Ya-Aladdín puso los ojos en blanco-tenemos que ponernos al día tíos. ¿Cómo os va?

-A ti muy bien por lo que parece-le recordó Jim, que aunque se sentía extraño hablándole se mostraba más amistoso.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿me veis en el show?-se rió Aladdín.

-Bueno, es normal, lo ve toda Suburbia-agregó Billy con aburrimiento.

-¡Es genial!-exclamó Ariel emocionada-¿cómo es en directo?

-Bueno, pierde bastante magia, no creas-dijo Billy que se estaba poniendo perdido con el chocolate.

-Que va, al revés-intervino Aladdín, convencido-Es increíble cuanta gente trabaja detrás de las cámaras. Los actores somos los que tenemos menos mérito.

-¿Ya te consideras actor?-se cachondeó Billy, guiñándole un ojo a Jim mientras reía.

-Bueno tío, es una forma de hablar, ya me entiendes-se defendió Aladdín, picado.

-Je, je, je… ¿dadle un Oscar no? El coleGable se lo merece-Billy hablaba a la vez que se reía, mientras Aladdín le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Los ensayos son fáciles, al menos si solo es hablar. Los bailes son más duros-siguió explicándole a Ariel, que escuchaba interesada.

-Jo, jo, jo… pero un actor de tu taya es polifacético-Billy lloraba de risa. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Aladdín le lanzó una servilleta a Billy, y luego siguió explicándole a Ariel sus mejores experiencias en la MTV (mejor que no le sacasen las malas), así que el Cobra se centró en Jim.

-¿Y tú qué? Te veo en la mierda hermano-comentó, echándose más sirope.

-¿Ah sí?-respondió él, con sarcasmo.

-Me mola tu rollo Jimmy. No sé cómo, siempre conoces a alguien cuando vamos a esa sala-dijo Billy, mirándole con atención.

-Sí. No sé por qué-respondió él secamente-preferiría no conocer a nadie, visto lo visto.

-¡Bueno, ahora nos conocemos todos!-Billy le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Jim sonrió levemente.

-No creo que resistamos otra más.

-Habrá que intentarlo-repuso Billy, bebiendo de su enorme vaso de Fanta.

-Ya. A mí tu rollo no me mola nada-Jim se acomodó en su asiento y disfrutó de la expresión mosqueada de Billy, que el cantante intentaba disimular.

-Ya me dijiste. Debes de ser el primer motero que conozco al que no le gusta mi música. Es curioso, en serio ¿por qué no?-Billy apoyó la cabeza contra las manos y le miró curioso-¿has oído mi quinto disco, _Satanic Mechanic_?

-Pero me estás hablando de la prehistoria Billy, yo era un crío cuando salió ese disco. Y me encantaba. Pero te has vendido al pop barato-se rió Jim dándole un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. Se limpió la boca antes de hablar (en lo que respecta a modales en la mesa, Sarah lo tenía bien educado)-¿hace cuánto no cantas de algo que no sean tías?

Ariel le miró suspicaz, como diciendo "¿y tú?", pero Jim no la hizo caso. Billy resopló mientras le miraba sonriendo. Daba la impresión de estar disfrutando mucho con aquello, como si fuese un desafío.

-El dinero es lo que manda hermano. Si el _reggaetón_ y el pop venden más, se hace y tirando. Es la historia más vieja del mundo, hay que saber adaptarse-dijo alzando sus manos llenas de anillos-pero no es malo. Siempre hay algo que ofrecer.

-Creo que ofrecías más antes-dijo Jim negando con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-pero bueno, no suenas tan mal.

-Je, me parece que sabes más de música de lo que dices-rió Billy-más que el colegamorocho, por lo menos.

-¡Eh tío!-protestó el aludido, dejando su conversación con Ariel-¿quién va a saber más que yo?

-Olvidaba que es DJ-comentó Billy con ironía-sí, es cierto-aclaró ante la mirada inquisitiva de Aladdín-es su nueva faceta.

-He pinchado en algunas fiestas, y mola mazo-se defendió Aladdín, un poco cortado.

-Vaya… molaría escucharte-dijo Jim apoyándole, mientras Billy reía.

-Bueno… Billy ha conseguido que toque en una fiesta el sábado-explicó el moreno-podrías veniros.

-¿En la zona blanca?-Jim arqueó una ceja, irónico.

-Deja de decir "Billy me ha conseguido, Billy me ha conseguido…"-gruñó el Cobra terminándose la segunda tortita- A otro no le habrían aceptado, has sido todo tú.

-Bueno…-Aladdín se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que todo aquel mundo de la fama le daba un poco de corte, y bastante igual. Podía adaptarse bastante bien a las presiones de las estrellas-en cualquier caso estaría guay llevar un poco de apoyo.

-Vale-aceptó Jim, sonriendo, y Ariel le miró con sorpresa. Él la devolvió la mirada, desafiante, y ella prefirió no decir nada.

-Hablando de música, Ariel, ya he mirado lo que le dijiste a Al el otro día-Billy sacó su interfono y le enseñó una lista de contactos-tengo al menos diez mánagers a los que podría enviar el disco, como querías.

-¿Le has preguntado…?-Jim la miró perplejo.

-Te lo puedo dar en cuanto volvamos-Ariel le ignoró completamente-cualquiera de ellos serviría, estoy segura de que les gustará. Es una música muy bonita.

-"Bonita" no es un tipo de música que venda en los mercados-dijo Billy echándole más sirope a las tortitas.

-Para ya por favor-dijo Aladdín mirando la masa de chocolate con asco.

-Pero lo haré. Qué puedo decir, el Cobra se ha vuelto generoso-dijo Billy. Aladdín le miró de reojo. Las palabras dichas por Elena aún resonaban en su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Billy-dijo Ariel sonriendo. Jim odiaba su sonrisa. Porque nunca iba dirigida a él.

-Pues sí que eres generoso-comentó Jim mirando a Billy. Él asintió y su sonrisa flaqueó un poco.

-La muerte tiene una forma curiosa de cambiar tu punto de vista-dijo, sujetando el vaso de Fanta con languidez-digo yo que… que bueno, volveremos antes o después… allí…

-No digas eso-susurró Ariel asustada.

-Claro que volveremos-Aladdín negó con la cabeza-seguimos jugando.

-Lo que significa que también estará el viejo-completó Jim-y el capullo del militar… y Lilo…

-¿Qué ha sido de ella, cómo está?-preguntó Aladdín curioso.

-No lo sé. La dejé con su familia-recordó Jim. Era verdad, desde entonces no había sabido más de ella. Se culpó a sí mismo por preocuparse tan poco por la persona cuya vida había arruinado.

-No podemos volver… tiene que haber algún modo-dijo Ariel, cuyos ojos brillaban ahora por las lágrimas.

-No lo sé. No creo-Aladdín se revolvió incómodo-¿creéis que… que es el Cielo? Lo que dijo el viejo…

-No-le cortó Jim-claro que no-el Cielo no existía.

-Si fuese el Cielo ¿por qué estamos aquí? Me parece que más bien es el Infierno-objetó Billy.

-Bueno, tiene su punto-reconoció Aladdín.

-Porque a ver… quiero decir, si todas esas cosas de la misa fuesen ciertas y no se qué-razonó Billy-¿crees que yo iría arriba? ¿o tú? Y que yo sepa los suicidas tampoco son muy bien vistos…

Ariel se encogió en su sitio, llevándose las manos a las muñecas. Aún tenía las cicatrices, Jim las veía ir desapareciendo poco a poco cada día.

-Pero si ya hemos muerto… si ya hemos muerto… ¿a dónde coño vamos cuando nos vuelven a matar?-Billy se estrujó el cerebro-¿por qué hay un muerto en la bola? ¿qué cojones es todo esto?

La gente de las otras mesas estaba empezando a mirarlo asustada, así que Jim y Aladdín le indicaron con señas que bajase un poco la voz.

-Perdón colegos-se excusó Billy-pero es que me raya.

-Nos están usando para algo… tal vez el gobierno-Aladdín miró hacia los lados-en realidad, hay algo que no os he contado-todos le miraron con curiosidad-sí, es que no le di importancia en su momento. No lo había pensado…

-¿El qué?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Mira-Aladdín sacó el papel con las ecuaciones-estaba en la caja fuerte de la casa de Juan. Era lo único que había en esa caja fuerte.

-La caja… que se habría con el rubí de la corona-recordó Jim.

-El rubí que nos dio la bola-terminó Aladdín-no entiendo nada.

Jim cogió el papel y observó los números que habían escrito. Parecía un código, pero él era incapaz de descifrarlo, al menos así a ojo. Había muchísimos números y símbolos muy raros que él nunca había visto. ¿Serían matemáticos?

-¿Crees que… nos mandaron a por esto?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-La misión era matar al leoncito aquel-intervino Billy-y a la cabrona de la serpiente. De esa me ocupé yo.

-Es verdad-Ariel miró también el papel, pero lo dejó enseguida, porque no entendía nada-solo… solo espero no volver.

-Pues volveremos, me apostaría la vida-replicó Billy acabando su Fanta y limpiándose con la manga-pero no dejaré que te pase nada, pelirroja.

Ariel sonrió, aunque no se la veía nada tranquila. Jim continuó mirando los símbolos, concentrados. Tal vez, si investigaba un poco…

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-le preguntó a Aladdín.

-No lo quiero para nada-respondió él alzando las manos-pero ya se lo llevé a un tío que sabe de esto… y no me concretó nada.

-¿Qué cojones tío? Esto no tiene sentido-Billy parecía aburrido-¿os venís de fiesta? Podemos liarla parda.

-Debería descansar-dijo Ariel. Jim iba a aceptar, pero al oírla la miró sorprendido-aunque me gustaría…

-Bueno, podríamos quedar para cenar otro día y salir después-sugirió Aladdín-os puedo recoger…

-Oh sí tío, yo quiero subirme otra vez-dijo Billy dando palmaditas emocionado-¿alguna vez habéis ido en Alfombra?

-Sí-Jim estaba impresionado-¿te has comprado una?

-Con lo que llevo ganado de los programas-aclaró Aladdín, ruborizado-nunca había tenido un vehículo.

-¿Qué tal se maneja?-preguntó Jim curioso. Las Alfombras eran un tipo de vehículo especial diseñado en el área musulmana de la zona blanca: al igual que la tabla de Jim, eran vehículos que funcionaban generalmente con energía solar, solo que las Alfombras eran aún más refinadas que las tablas: su tecnología era tan punta que carecían de motor, levitaban mediante energía etérea. Eso las hacía un poco más difícil de manejar, había que ser buen piloto para llevarlas.

-Pues al principio se metió unos buenos piñazos-recordó Billy-yo le enseñé un poco.

-¡Que flipao, si te enseñé yo!-se carcajeó Aladdín-Billy tiene como doce Alfombras… y no tiene ni idea.

-Joder… debe de ser brutal-dijo Jim hundiéndose un poco en el asiento. La verdad es que Aladdín estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Valía, y estaba brillando. Se alegraba por él. Sinceramente.

-Mira así lo hacemos-decía Billy mientras volvían a la casa de Jim-el sábado os recogemos y nos vamos al Brenton ¡Vais a ver lo que es una fiesta de verdad!

-No le hagáis caso, os volveréis drogadictos-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel.

-F… fue una suerte que nos encontráramos-se atrevió a decir ella. Jim la miró suspicaz. Ya veía por donde iba, la cabrona…

-Por mí vale-aceptó él. Supuso que Flynn, Tarzán y Gastón irían al Decas, pero estaba harto, y necesitaba alejarse de ellos. Además Aladdín y Billy le caían bien-pero yo iré en la tabla.

-Ahí te he visto tío-bromeó Aladdín y le dio una palmada en la espalda-me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Los dos chicos se habían adelantado, mientras Ariel se había quedado con Billy por atrás, hablando del disco. Jim no quería incomodarse, pero sabía que debía ser honesto con él.

-Escucha esto… Aladdín-dijo. El árabe le miró sonriendo-yo… eeeeeh… bueno, me sobré un poco, ya sabes. Yo… yo tuve la culpa de haber muerto.

-Nadie tiene la culpa-Aladdín le dio una palmada-no jugué limpio, lo siento. Pero a ti te la debía.

-Supongo-Jim se encogió de hombros-oye… ¿y qué hay de la chica?

-¿La chica?-Aladdín le miró extrañado.

-Tu novia… dijiste que te mataron cuando fuiste a verla-le recordó Jim. Aladdín asintió, y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-No sé dónde está. Ha desaparecido. Creo que su padre se la ha llevado, pero tendrá que volver-razonó. A su lado Abú escalaba por los balcones de los bajos de los edificios y saltaba de uno a otro-fue el capullo del visir, me mintió pero no sé por qué.

-¿Visir?-repitió Jim extrañado. Aladdín asintió.

-Ella… es la hija del Sultán… el de la constructora ¿sabes?

-Joder…-Jim estaba alucinado. ¿La hija del Sultán, uno de los hombres más opulentos y respetados de Suburbia? ¿Y Aladdín se la estaba tirando en secreto? Sabía lo suficiente de la moralidad de los musulmanes para saber cómo reaccionarían a semejante escándalo-tío… si su padre lo sabe…

-No creo que la haya hecho nada, la quiere mucho-razonó Aladdín-pero no está en su casa… no está en ninguna parte, y él tampoco.

-Puede que la haya escondido… o que se hayan ido a otra ciudad-aventuró Jim. Aladdín asintió lentamente.

-Ahora tengo tantas cosas… y no las necesito… solo la necesito a ella… daría todo lo que tengo por recuperarla-dijo con tristeza. Jim se sintió conmovido, aunque no lo expresó, claro.

-¿La Alfombra también?-bromeó.

-Eje, bueno, eso habría que pensarlo-bromeó Aladdín, y Jim soltó una carcajada-no, claro que sí. Todo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Pero era un silencio cómodo. A Jim Aladdín le caía bien. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, cuando lo había ido conociendo en cada misión. Dicen que cuando más se conoce a una persona es cuando está a punto de morir. Pues Aladdín había demostrado cara a cara a la muerte que era una persona valiente y noble. No sabía si él podía decir lo mismo. Seguramente Silver le habría dicho que sí.

-A lo mejor…-Jim levantó la mirada del suelo lentamente-puedes… hablar con ella… por la televisión…

Aladdín le miró extrañado.

-¿En el programa?

-Sí-Jim sonrió mientras Abú se posaba en el hombro de su interlocutor y emitía un agudo chillido-sales en la hora del Genio ¿no? Hay una parte en la que la gente del público hace peticiones.

-Sí, sí-Aladdín ya lo estaba pillando. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro-¿crees que…?

-Seguro que te dejan… por la audiencia o la polla que sea. Todo el mundo ve ese programa.

-El Sultán lo veía, Yasmín me lo dijo-recordó Aladdín. "Yasmín-pensó Jim-con ese nombre, tiene que estar muy buena". Debía de ser una flor del desierto, para que Aladdín estuviese tan pillado.

-Pues ya está…. Puedes decirle que… que te mande una señal… que la estás buscando, que no estás muerto-explicó Jim.

-Pero si ya he salido en otros programas, si su padre sabe que estoy, no se lo pondrá-razonó el moreno.

-Pero tienes una posibilidad. Y seguro que si todo el mundo se entera, alguien soltará algo-dedujo Jim. Aladdín asintió, convencido con su argumento. Miró a Jim impresionado.

-Puede funcionar.

-Mis ideas siempre funcionan-rió Jim con arrogancia.

-Sí, bueno, menos cuando te dejan sobado con tranquilizantes-se cachondeó Aladdín.

-Si no recuerdo mal a ti te quemaron la cara, Rambo.

Siguieron vacilándose y riendo mientras Billy y Ariel los seguían. El cantante silbaba distraído, mientras Ariel, con la cabeza gacha, buscaba algún comentario, alguna frase inteligente con la que poder hablar. Sentía más confianza con Billy que con Aladdín, pero también le imponía mucho.

-Aún tienes los cortes… joder-Billy le estaba mirando las muñecas. Ella se las cubrió, avergonzada y molesta-eh, eh, acuérdate de lo que dijo el candelabro. No es nada malo.

-Claro que lo es. Desearía estar muerta-dijo Ariel cerrando los ojos.

-No creo-replicó Billy, y ella los abrió, sorprendida-si no, ya te habrían matado.

Se quedaron callados, mientras Jim y Aladdín se reían a mandíbula batiente de sus chorradas.

-Mi madre sabes… ella también intentó… intenta… suicidarse-Billy miró al cielo, a través de las gafas de sol que se había puesto. Era de noche, pero era su rollo-antes no la entendía… ahora sí.

Ariel le miró con tristeza. Luego agachó la mirada.

-Yo… no tengo madre-susurró. Billy se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con voz ronca-pero las madres… la familia… son un coñazo.

Ariel asintió lentamente. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, pero de algún modo las palabras siguieron saliendo de su garganta, sin esfuerzo.

-No les he vuelto a ver desde que… llegué. No sé qué estarán haciendo-esperaba con esperanza que Billy fuese capaz de decirle algo que la tranquilizara. Una palabra, una frase que calmase su consciencia-pero no quiero volver a verles… les… les odio.

-Yo también les odio-murmuró el Cobra, abatido-estarán haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Solo que peor, porque te necesitan a ti para joder bien.

-Entonces no volveré nunca-sentenció ella con voz queda. Billy sonrió amargamente.

-Entonces llegarás lejos.

Finalmente a donde llegaron fue a casa de los Hawkins. Ariel subió y fue a por el disco al cuarto de Jim, mientras él se quedaba con Aladdín y Billy en la cocina.

-Se ha hecho tarde. Yo hoy paso de fiesta Billy, ya vamos a tener suficiente mañana-dijo Aladdín estirando sus musculosos brazos-nos tocará empalmar trabajo.

-No me jodas tío, no te puedes rajar. ¡Jimmy, tú no me falles!-dijo Billy volviéndose hacia Jim.

-Puedo ir-supuso él. Billy quería ir a la otra punta de Suburbia, pero le apetecía despejarse-pero me tendré que volver pronto.

-"Pronto" para Billy no existe-le advirtió Aladdín. Miedo le daba pensar cómo reaccionaría Jim si el cantante intentaba besarlo en medio de una de sus borracheras.

-Un día nos tenemos que ir los tres, nos tenemos que ir los tres-dijo Billy convencido, y de la chupa se sacó un par de gafas, que les puso-los bros solteros de oro. ¡Nos las llevaríamos a todas!

-¿A la misma cama?-ironizó Jim y Aladdín rió.

-Sí tú quieres sí Jimmy-le picó Billy, guiñándole un ojo.

-No te emociones, Cobra-rió Jim. En ese instante Ariel bajó con el disco de las Musas. Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar observar como sus pechos bamboleaban cada vez que descendía un peldaño. Tenía un efecto tan atrayente, tan magnético, en los tres.

-Escúchalo, es el mejor-dijo la pelirroja muy convencida. Jim sonrió enternecido. Hasta ahora nunca la había visto hablar con tanto cariño de algo. La actitud de lucha que manifestaba hacia el disco le gustaba. Ariel pareció darse cuenta, y Jim desvió la mirada y disimuló cuando ella le miró.

-Muy bien, me lo llevo, de acuerdo-accedió Billy cogiéndolo en sus manos con guantes sin dedo-pero no te prometo nada.

-Prométemelo-pidió Ariel. Billy chistó, mascando sus palabras.

-Te lo promete-intervino Aladdín apareciendo en la espalda del cantante-acuérdate de ellas Billy. Bien que las tirabas los tejos.

-Pobrecitas. Me dan mucha pena-reconoció él apenado-lo que tenemos que hacer es joder al novio.

-Pues el próximo día antes de ir al Brenton-sugirió Jim y Billy asintió muy convencido.

-Vale tío pues nos vamos-dijo Aladdín yendo a chocarle la mano a Jim. En ese instante la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Sarah, que iba hablando con unos desconocidos. Unos conocidos, más bien. Al menos para Jim y Ariel.

-… no claro, le dije que lo apagara, debe de estarse enfriando… ¡Oh! ¿Jim?-Sarah se quedó parada en el umbral mirando a su hijo y los tres extraños chicos que estaban con él, perpleja. Jim también estaba pasmado. Detrás de Sarah venían Nanny y Lilo. La pequeña fue la primera en reaccionar, extendió su manita y le saludó con una ancha sonrisa.

-Mamá…-Jim se pasó la mano por la cara. Por suerte Aladdín y Billy estaban allí. Si le hubiese pillado a solas con Ariel, habría sido muy incómodo-eeeeh… esta es mi madre, tíos.

-¡Vaya! Jim nos ha hablado muchísimo de usted, señora Higgins-dijo Billy haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Hawkins… subnormal-le susurró Jim, nervioso-mamá nosotros… nosotros ya nos íbamos-de repente se acordó de otra cosa. El horno. No lo había apagado. Entre unas cosas y otras se le había olvidado. Mierda, mierda, mierda, se había cargado la cena.

-Billy… ¿Billy Joe Cobra?-Nanny miraba a Billy perpleja, señalándolo. Probablemente era la persona más famosa que había visto en su vida. Y la más rica, también-pero… pero…

-¿Jim?-Sarah también había reconocido a Billy, y miraba a su hijo incapaz de entender nada. Jim y Aladdín se miraron de refilón sin entender nada, pero esta vez Billy fue más rápido. Su labia se había despertado, sobre todo gracias a las dos bombones maduritas que le acababan de poner delante. "Tienen un buen polvo, cada una-pensó Billy voraz-Sobre todo la morena, vaya caderas del infierno, joder".

-No se preocupen, es normal que se sorprendan-dijo alzando mucho las manos-es que veréis, estoy sacando un nuevo disco… sí… y necesito niños actores… bailarines, y eso.

-Vas mal…-murmuró Jim fingiendo que tosía. Tenía que llegar al horno, a lo mejor podía salvar algo.

-Y entonces pues eso, me leí el currículum de estos dos chicos y me convenció… he venido a verlos en directo-Billy siguió con su estúpida mentira mientras Aladdín se pasaba la mano por la cara muy cortado y Nanny y Sarah se miraban pasmadas.

-Pero… ¿bailarines?-repitió Sarah. Miró a su hijo extrañada.

-Sí esto mamá… yo bailo-mintió él. Lo hacía bien, y su madre lo sabía, aunque también sabía que le daba vergüenza.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Sarah que sospechaba bastante.

-Pues no sé… me pasaron el anuncio de su disco… y pensé en inscribirme. Sí… por sacarnos algo-mintió Jim. Billy asintió con una ancha sonrisa.

-Ya…-Sarah se echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y miró a Nanny, que seguía boquiabierta-es que… son muchas cosas…

-¡Hola Billy!-saludó Lilo que andaba correteando por la casa detrás de Morfo. Descubrir a aquella criaturita la había fascinado, mucho más que a Abú, que la miraba repugnado.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Nanny a su hermana, sorprendida.

-¿Y el mono?-Sarah señaló a Abú, excéptica.

-Es mío señorita-explicó Aladdín mientras Abú escalaba a su hombro-perdone por las molestias.

-Es Aladdín… un amigo-aclaró Jim. Aladdín besó la mano de Sarah con galantería y luego la de Nanny. Las dos se miraron, coloradas como colegialas.

-Yo soy Sarah, la madre de Jim-explicó ella-bueno y esta es Nanny, una amiga.

-Yo ya conocía a Ariel-dijo Nanny señalando a la pelirroja. Ahí fue cuando los ojos de Sarah se posaron en ella. Ariel sabía que la madre de Jim no la había perdido de vista desde que había entrado en la casa, pero era la primera vez que la miraba directamente-vino el otro día a traerme a Lilo, con Jim.

-Hola…-saludó Ariel con timidez. A Jim la hacía gracia verla tan cortada.

-Hola Ariel-saludó Sarah con una sonrisa, aunque a Jim le pareció un poco forzada. Bueno, tampoco es de extrañar, claro. Acababa de encontrar su casa llena de desconocidos bastante raros. Y como preguntase por la comida…

-Nosotras pasábamos a saludarte Jim porque Lilo quería verte después de lo del otro día-dijo Nanny que actuaba con más naturalidad-pero bueno, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Oh, no, no-dijo Sarah-Nanny pasa, que ahora mismo os preparo algo.

-No hace falta Sarah de verdad, si es que tiene deberes…-se excusó ella.

-Deberes noooooo-gritó Lilo que ya había subido al cuarto de Jim persiguiendo a Morfo.

-Estooo…-Jim miró escaleras arriba preocupado. Mejor que la niña no entrase, podía encontrar cosas traumáticas.

-Sarah, tu hijo es todo un profesional del baile-Billy aprovechó serpentino para colarse entre las dos damas y cogerlas de la cintura-¿le enseñaste tú a bailar?

-No, que va-dijo ella, subiéndole la mano que estaba demasiado cerca del final de su espalda-no…

-Nosotras bailábamos también-dijo Nanny que estaba encajando mejor la presencia de la súper estrella en su casa-en un night club.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, a lo mejor os puedo incluir a vosotras también! Cuenta -antes de que pudieran darse cuenta Billy se había sentado con ellas al sofá, y como que era lo que mejor se le daba, estaba sacándoles tema de conversación.

-Vale a ver…-Jim acababa de sacar la carne del horno. Más bien los restos de la carne, que ahora parecían carbón-mierda, joder, mierda… me tienes que estar jodiendo.

-Oh…-Aladdín acababa de verlo también-tíralo tío… como lo vea.

-Si nos dejo sin cena me mata-susurró Jim nervioso.

-Espera…-Aladdín le hizo un gesto a Abú para que se acercara-Abú, mira en los otros pisos… busca una cena,,, carne, como esto.

-Oyioooook meeeee-protestó el monito, pero Aladdín le dio un golpecito, obligándolo a moverse-grummmmpfff…

-No me irá a traer carne-dijo Jim, incrédulo.

-¿Qué apostamos?-sonrió Aladdín.

-Voy al cuarto de arriba con Lilo-les dijo Ariel que se había quedado apartada en un rincón.

-Vale, subo contigo-dijo Jim lacónico-no quiero ver como Billy se intenta follar a mi madre.

En el sofá Billy se reía ostentosamente de una anécdota que contaba Nanny mientras Sarah no sabía dónde meterse.

-Subo con vosotros-dijo Aladdín, siguiéndolos. La casa de Jim era bastante grande, al menos vista desde los ojos del árabe, que venía de una miseria todavía peor. La cocina era grande, a un lado estaba el cuarto de Sarah y un baño, en el extremo opuesto las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Jim y a otro baño, el del chico. Mantener a Ariel oculta en la casa no era tan difícil después de todo. Si Sarah subía poco o ninguna vez a ver a su hijo, no tenía por qué encontrársela.

En el cuarto Lilo hacía cosquillas a Morfo, que se transformaba en distintas y disparatadas cosas. Jim la rascó el cabello, y ella le miró sonriendo.

-He venido a visitarte porque te echaba de menos-dijo. Jim había olvidado lo maravillosamente sincera que era siempre.

-Gracias-dijo él sentándose a su lado-me has hecho muy feliz.

Ariel estaba apoyada en la puerta del cuarto, y les miró a los dos ahí sentados, sonriendo con tristeza. En el fondo, ella sabía cómo era él. Eso era lo que más le asustaba de Jim.

-¡Eh, Lilo, me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal estás?-Aladdín pasó también al cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Jim.

-Eh eh, no te pongas cómodo. Que para algo se la chupas a Billy-le dijo Jim a mala idea.

-Ja, ja, ja… no traumatices también a la niña-se rió el moreno mientras Lilo los miraba sin entender.

-¿Le chupas la nariz a Billy?-preguntó extrañada.

-Morfo es genial ¿verdad?-intervino Ariel sentándose al lado de Lilo y poniendo su voz más dulce para disimular.

-No se llama Morfo. Es Oskalypztpuck-dijo Lilo-lo he bautizado yo.

-Vaya… pues es mejor-rió Jim-si se lo llegas a decir a Silver…

-¿Quién es Silver?-preguntó Lilo mirándole con su habitual cara inexpresiva, sin pestañear.

-Oh bueno, Silver…-Jim notó como Ariel y Aladdín le miraban-No lo conociste, vaya mierda. De verdad. Le hubieras caído muy bien.

Morfo revoloteó por la sala risueño, y estuvo a punto de tirar el trofeo que Jim había ganado en una competición de deportes de la primaria, antes de ser aceptado para la Academia Estelar.

-Vaya…-Aladdín cogió el trofeo y lo miró curioso-¿qué tal es la Academia? Son muy duros…

-Durísimos-asintió Jim-seis horas de entrenamiento y cuatro de clases.

-Joder…-Aladdín lo dejó otra vez en su sitio. Morfo se transformó en una copia del trofeo, mientras Lilo daba saltitos intentando llegar a él.

-¿Tu mono va a traer algo con lo que darle el cambiazo a mi madre?-preguntó Jim-porque si no me va a matar.

-¿Qué hay hoy de cena?-quiso saber Ariel. Jim siempre le subía una bandeja con comida más tarde, una vez su madre estaba acostada. Era uno de los detalles más bonitos que tenía con ella.

-De momento nada-respondió él.

-Tienes una tabla nueva-observó Lilo cogiendo la _Solaryum.05_.

-Eeeeh sí ¿te gusta el surf?-preguntó Jim mientras ella se la colocaba entre las piernas para verla mejor.

-¿Qué hiciste con la moto?-Lilo tocó los motores de la tabla distraída.

-No era mía…-Jim palideció un poco. La moto con la que casi la atropellaba, quería decir-oye, ten cuidado o encenderás el motor.

-El motor, el motor-repitió Morfo chillando.

-Ssssssh…-Ariel calmó a la criaturita acariciándole el lomo con sus dedos. Morfo emitió un gorgorito y se deshizo en las manos de la chica, relajándose.

-Creo que podrías llegar a los trescientos incluso, pero en una superficie sin obstáculos-dijo Aladdín examinando bien la tabla.

-Tenemos que echar una carrera. Tu Alfombra contra la tabla-Jim le sonrió.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Aladdín emocionado-pero te advierto que soy muy bueno. Te va a doler perder.

-Ya ya… ¿qué nos apostamos?-rió Jim.

-¡Una mano!-exclamó Lilo y los dos la miraron horrorizados.

La niña quería jugar a algo así que Jim rebuscó entre sus cajones. Tenía algún viejo juego de cartas de cuando era niño, que no se había ni molestado en tirar. Apartando unos calcetines rotos, los encontró. Estuvieron jugando con ellas. Lilo era un poco lenta y Ariel no lo entendía del todo, así que la rivalidad era sobre todo entre Aladdín y él.

-Jim…-rió Aladdín al ver que su rival miraba las cartas y se veía obligado a robar otra vez del montón principal.

-Te vas a enterar-masculló el entre dientes.

-Jimmm-Aladdín sonreía malicioso mientras ponía sus cartas boca arriba, mostrando que tenía dos reyes.

-Mierda-Jim admitió la derrota dándole sus cartas.

-Vale, yo quince puntos, Jim doce y Lilo uno-recontó Aladdín barajando las cartas-y bueno Ariel… nos debe hasta el pelo.

-Soy muy mala-se rió ella avergonzada. Estaba de muy buen humor, Jim nunca la había visto reír así.

-Calla y paga, muñeca-le dijo Lilo a la pelirroja. Luego se quedó pensando un momento-oye chicos ¿cuándo volvemos?

Jim frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde?-miró a la niña asombrado. Era tan rara. Tan única.

-Ya sabéis… a morirnos-dijo Lilo-creía que teníamos que volver.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron en silencio. Ellos tampoco lo sabían. Jim fue quien habló al final.

-No lo sé Lilo. Pero seguramente sí. Pero no tengas miedo…

-No tengo miedo-dijo Lilo barajando las cartas muy tranquila.

-¿Ah… no?-se sorprendió Ariel.

-No-Lilo parecía muy segura de sí misma-antes estaba mala, y desde que me morí estoy bien. Todo está bien.

-No estamos muertos…-murmuró Jim.

-Es muy peligroso... ojalá… ojalá hubiera un modo de hacer que no volvieras-dijo Aladdín angustiado.

-Mejor no. Os puedo ayudar-replicó Lilo con calma. Los tres estaban fascinados por la calma con la que la niña se tomaba las cosas. Jim pensaba a veces que los niños eran en realidad mucho más inteligentes que los adultos. Vivían cada momento al máximo, tenían claro lo que querían y no se complicaban la vida con gilipolleces. Cuando creces, estás todo el rato intentando mantener o recuperar la energía de tu infancia.

-En cualquier caso, me alegro de haber ido… porque si no no os habría conocido-dijo Lilo. Luego le dio un abrazo a Jim. El chico sonrió levemente, y la abrazó también.

-Yo también…me alegro-mintió. A su lado notaba la mirada de Ariel clavada en él, pero decidió ignorarla. Ya iba a tener tiempo de hablar con ella…

Nanny, Billy y Sarah habían estado hablando mucho más rato del esperado, pero cuando el Cobra empezó a ponerse excesivamente baboso la señora Hawkins decidió terminar con la visita. Billy solo era unos pocos años más joven que ella, pero lo último que le faltaba era meterse en líos con un famoso. Sarah ya había tenido suficientes problemas de ese tipo en su vida. De uno de ellos había nacido Jim.

-Espero volver a veros pronto colegalindas-se despidió Billy mientras esperaba a Aladdín en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nosotras os acompañamos hasta la parada del endobús-dijo Nanny, que estaba encantada con Billy.

-¿No nos puedes llevar?-le preguntó Lilo a Billy. Nanny la dio un golpecito, indignada.

-No seas maleducada-la advirtió, cortada.

-Nonono, no es ningún problema-dijo Billy alzando los brazos-es más, os llevamos encantados.

-No hace falta, de verdad-se excusó Nanny muerta de vergüenza. Miró a Sarah en busca de ayuda, pero su amiga estaba partida de risa.

-Claro que sí, venga, veniros-dijo Aladdín, a cuyo hombro había regresado Abú.

-Pues sí que lo ha hecho…-Jim acababa de encontrar sobre la mesa de la cocina una fuente llena de carne. Unos pisos más arriba, un padre de familia soltaba tacos y se cagaba en todo preguntándose donde estaría su carne.

-¿Y Ariel?-preguntó Sarah cuando Jim se acercó a la puerta a despedirse.

-Estooo… se fue antes ¿no la viste salir?-mintió su hijo. Sarah miró a Nanny de reojo, y ambas compusieron una expresión muy extraña-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Nada… me hubiera gustado despedirme-dijo su madre. Jim se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta el sábado Jim-Aladdín le dio un abrazo a su nuevo amigo. Jim asintió lentamente.

-Gracias… en serio-dijo. Aún estaba asimilando lo de la tabla. Ninguno de sus amigos había hecho algo así por él, nunca. No era tanto el gasto, si no el gesto.

-Nos vemos colegamberro-se despidió Billy dándole también un abrazo. Jim asintió lentamente.

-Cuídate BJC.

-Jajaja… ¡si yo siempre lo hago!-rió Billy.

-Adiós Jim-el abrazo de Lilo fue el que más le tocó a Jim de los tres. Se quedó unos segundos estático, y luego la apretó contra él. Pobre niña. La quería mucho. Pobre niña.

Sarah y Nanny se miraron extrañadas. Ellas sabían que Jim la había encontrado el día en que se había perdido y la había devuelto a casa. Pero vamos, se abrazaban como si hubiesen ido a la guerra juntos. Si ellas supieran la verdad…

-¡UOOOOK YIEEEEEK!-Abú se despidió también. Bueno, ahora había dos Abús, porque Morfo había copiado su forma.

Al cerrar la puerta la cháchara incesante de Billy se seguía escuchando mientras Aladdín, Nanny y Lilo lo seguían hacia su coche.

-Uff, se ha hecho muy tarde-observó Sarah-me tengo que acostar ya. Lo siento Jim, se habrá enfriado la cena…

-Qué va. La calenté muy bien-dijo él señalando la carne. Sarah arqueó una ceja y se acercó a la carne.

-Pero… pero esto no es lo que yo metí en el horno-observó.

-Claro que sí-insistió su hijo con falsa despreocupación-es que te estás sobando.

-Anda ponme un trozo-dijo Sarah que ya se imaginaba lo que debía de haber pasado. El niño se debía de haber cargado la carne y había comprado otra. Bueno, al menos lo había arreglado, lo cual ya era un avance en comparación a antes. Lo que le intrigaba es con qué dinero la habría adquirido…

-Mamá… siento haberlos metido en casa-dijo Jim cortándole un pedazo a Sarah y sirviéndoselo en el plato.

-Billy Joe Cobra-dijo su madre aún perpleja-ha estado en nuestra casa.

-¿Tú le conocías?-preguntó Jim poniéndose su pedazo. Luego le subiría uno a Ariel, que por supuesto estaba esperando en el cuarto.

-Claro Jim. No vivo en una cueva-ironizó su madre-Tengo un disco suyo.

-¿Qué?-Jim alzó las cejas, perplejo.

-El primero, o el segundo me parece. A mí ya me pilló mayor, pero tu padre me… me lo compró.

-Ah-Jim asintió mientras bebía un vaso de agua-bueno… ¿y qué te ha contado?

-Bufff… muchas cosas-Sarah le miró divertida, y los dos rieron.

-Sí, habla mucho-dijo Jim. Hacía tanto que no se sentaba con su madre a hablar así. Como si fuese una persona normal, no… su madre-pero es bastante majo, porque para ser un famoso…

-Cuando yo era pequeña el cantante más famoso se llamaba Austin Moon, era muy guapo-recordó Sarah echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Se la veía cansada, pero también más despejada-yo fui a un concierto suyo, y llegué a hablar con él.

Jim asintió. No estaba pendiente tanto de la historia si no de ella. Cada palabra que salía de su boca la escuchaba como música. Tanto tiempo alejado de ella, sumido en la tristeza. Recordaba como de pequeño jugaba con Sarah con sus figuras de acción, y ella reía y escuchaba sus historias enternecida.

-… ahora ya está retirado. Se casó con su compositora, que era una chica muy guapa. Pero ahora viven separados, me parece. Austin ya no quiere saber nada de la fama-siguió recordando ella-en fin… Billy no parece malo… ¿cuánto va a pagarte?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Jim mirándola extrañado. Ah sí, la mentira-bueno, bastante… suficiente para pagar una cuota-ya se inventaría que le habían despedido o algo así. Pero… ¿eso cómo le sentaría a ella? Mierda.

-Oh, las cuotas-Sarah sonrió y Jim creyó ver a la alocada quinceañera que había sido un día.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él, no pudiendo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa.

-Nada, nada…-ella se hizo la misteriosa, bebiendo de su vaso de agua.

-No, en serio-rió Jim-mamá, venga.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la llamaba "mamá". Sarah se sintió inexplicablemente feliz al oírlo.

-He conseguido más tiempo… para saldar la deuda-dijo. Jim abrió la boca, sorprendido-fui al banco central, directamente. Hablé con un empleado muy amable, el señor Banks, que me ayudó a prolongar mi pago, haciendo una petición especial. Tenemos casi un año más.

-Un año…-Jim la miró preocupado. Eso no era mucho más tiempo.

-Sé que no es tanto, pero es más que tres meses. Y ya he encontrado otro trabajo-Sarah sacó su viejo interfono y le enseñó el holograma de un anuncio en él-trabajaré los fines de semana, no son muchas horas pero pagan bien. Si tú pudieras sacar la cena del horno cuando volviera, aunque luego vayas a salir…

-Claro-Jim se hundió poco a poco en su silla. Joder, se sentía fatal. La esperanza en los ojos de Sarah se le hundía a él en el cuerpo como cuchillas. Su madre iba a trabajar en las horas libres de los fines de semana ¿Cómo iba a dejarla hacer eso? Pero tampoco podía hacer nada… "claro que puedes-pensó Jim para sí-pero no te da la puta gana… no puedo… ¡claro que puedes!".

Sarah advirtió la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo. Lo conocía, sabía a qué se debía. Prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que Jim estaba cambiando, lo notaba en él, aunque era inexplicable. Eso también la daba fuerzas para seguir. La palabra "mamá" le daba fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Buenas noches Jim, que descanses-se despidió ella al terminar. Se metió en su cuarto, y mientras Jim limpiaba los platos, la escuchó caer rendida en la cama. Llevaba todo el día sin parar de trabajar.

-De acuerdo…-ahora venía la parte más difícil. Ella estaba arriba, y tenían que hablar. Mientras le preparaba una cuidadosa cena en una bandeja, la cabeza de Jim funcionaba a toda velocidad como una máquina con engranajes y sobrecarga. Si había vuelto era porque le importaba, o al menos que Aladdín no le interesaba tanto… o a lo mejor era solo porque así podía seguir yendo al Porter. Pero si lo que quería era ir al Porter, simplemente se podría haber ido a casa de Moana, él sabía que ella se lo había ofrecido. "¿Qué te pasa, pelirroja? ¿Qué te pasa?".

Finalmente subió las escaleras a su cuarto con la bandeja y lentamente abrió la puerta. Ariel estaba allí, leyendo el libro de Lengua del instituto.

-Te traigo cena-dijo Jim dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Ella no levantó la mirada del libro. Pero luego la cogió y se la llevó a un lado.

-Gracias.

Tan seca como siempre. Jim no pudo evitar reírse. Eso hizo que ella levantase un poco la mirada y le observase, extrañada. Así que eso la desconcertaba, verlo feliz. Jim ensanchó su sonrisa hasta que casi se le salió de la cara.

-Yo he… bueno, he estado pensando…-Jim se rascó la nuca, cerca de donde tenía la coleta, buscando las palabras adecuadas-no… no entiendo por qué has vuelto.

Ariel no respondió al momento. Se comió su pedazo de carne masticando muy despacio, y un poco cortada porque él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Te… ¿te molesta que esté aquí?-preguntó con voz débil, pero impertinente. Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Mira que era pesada.

-Oye, hablemos claro ¿te parece? Porque estoy harto de esto-dijo. Ariel ahora sí le miró, extrañada. Jim respiró hondo-me gustas, me gustas mucho, y lo sabes.

-No te gusto-Ariel negó con la cabeza. Jim arrugó la frente.

-Sí, sí me gustas-repitió.

-Te gustan… te gustas mis tetas-dijo Ariel roja de vergüenza. Jim se quedó callado. Vale, ahí tenía un punto. Era su cuerpo lo que le gustaba. Bueno, no podía negar que su actitud pasiva y asustadiza le ponía mucho. Pero si, era cierto, no le gustaba. Al menos no en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

-Mira yo… me gustaría conocerte-dijo Jim. Ariel arqueó una ceja-y… y liarme contigo, vale, es verdad-"y follarte" pensó para sí-pero si nos odiamos, ninguno salimos ganando.

Ariel asintió lentamente. La estaba convenciendo. Él no quería que ella se fuera, a hora lo sabía. Pero el objetivo principal no había que olvidarlo…

-Por qué no… por qué no… ¿empezamos de cero?-sugirió Jim, apoyándose en su mesa. Ariel le miraba como si fuese la primera vez que veía a una criatura como él-quiero decir, si ponemos de nuestra parte.

-Vale-le interrumpió ella-sí.

Se miraron en silencio. Joder, es que estaba tan buena. Jim quería tirarse encima de ella y tocarle todo. Y metérsela en todo… pero no podía hacerlo. No le iba a dejar.

-Entonces ya… ya no eres una mascota-bromeó él. Ella no sonrió, como se esperaba, pero sabía que la estaba ablandando.

-Gracias-dijo con sarcasmo. Jim se sentó a su lado y la cogió un mechón de pelo rojo.

-Pero dime… a ti te gusta Aladdín-dijo. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron. Se giró hacia él, enfadada.

-Nno… claro que no…-dijo. Jim soltó una carcajada.

-Venga ya, que nos conocemos-rió, picándola. Ariel negó con la cabeza, entre la incredulidad y la risa.

-¿Cómo eres tan cotilla? Es que…-abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Jim le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se te nota mucho-dijo. Ariel cerró los ojos y luego se separó un poco.

-Íbamos a empezar de cero-dijo.

-Perdona… pero eso me dejarás hacerlo… de vez en cuando…-dijo Jim sonriendo con encanto. Ariel tenía que admitir que él también tenía lo suyo. Pero muy poco. Nada.

-Vale…-accedió. Jim la sonrió de un modo muy particular, y ella sintió que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No podía con él. Sentía que era más listo, más fuerte. Cuando estaba con él se sentía sin fuerzas. Pero también se sentía segura.

-Entonces… ¿te lo encontraste en Los Barrens?-preguntó Jim recostándose en la cama. Ariel asintió-tenemos que volver…

-Hay… hay mucha gente-susurró ella terminándose la carne.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-Jim supuso que la fiesta la había asustado. Pobre, no debía de haber visto un porro en su vida.

-No… que hay mucha gente como nosotros-se explicó Ariel-están… perdidos.

Jim se quedó observándola muy fijamente. Luego vio los cortes de sus muñecas. Unos llevan sus cicatrices en la piel, podemos verlas. Pero otros las esconden en el alma. Y a veces hay de las dos cosas.

-¿Tú estás perdida?-preguntó Jim acercándose un poco. Ariel desvió la mirada, pero luego respiró hondo y se encaró con él. Sus ojos, azul contra verde, se conectaron entre sí.

-Sí… que lo estoy-susurró ella. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. En el cuarto se habían quedado a oscuras, solo la tele que estaba sin sonido iluminaba la habitación. Jim ya podía verse dentro de ella, gimiendo enardecidos deshaciendo su cama. Pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Y además… además le apetecía que se lo explicase.

-¿Por qué estás perdida?-preguntó con voz ronca. Se había acercado más, al principio era consciente, pero ahora ya ni se estaba dando cuenta. Ella tampoco. Sus narices se rozaban.

-No sé… quien soy-gimió Ariel. Jim asintió.

-Yo tampoco…

Ariel parpadeó varias veces, asustada. El olor de Jim era muy agradable. Era un aroma ligero pero muy reconocible, de algún modo fresco.

-No lo hagas… por favor…-susurró ella. Quería ponerle un dedo en la boca… notar el tacto de sus labios… pero estaba paralizada-creo que... creo que sí me gusta Aladdín…

Para su sorpresa, el chico sonreía.

-Pero esto es solo un regalo-dijo. Se acercó a sus mejillas, y la besó allí. Ariel cerró los ojos y notó el calor de su boca. Besarla allí la estaba poniendo más caliente que si la hubiese besado en los labios. Jim disfrutó del sabor de la blanca piel de ella, y luego deslizó sus labios hasta su oreja, besándosela también y pasándole la punta de su lengua. Su cabello tenía un olor más fuerte que el de su piel, que era vainilla. Pero también le gustaba. Solo quería comérsela.

Estuvieron así un rato. Ariel notaba en su cuerpo esas sensaciones a las que aún no estaba acostumbrada, y que la estaban dominando. De cintura para abajo, era como un volcán en erupción. Finalmente Jim se separó de ella. Había sido el beso más largo que ella había recibido, y el más erótico. Aunque no hubiese sido en los labios.

-¿Y yo… yo te gusto?-preguntó él. Aunque apenas había luz, Ariel distinguió la burlona expresión en su rostro. Le gustaba cuando estaba así.

Iba a decirle que no. No le gustaba. Había estado enamorada antes, y sabía cuál era la diferencia. Pero en aquel momento, entre el calor y su aroma, apenas podía pensar. Sus labios despegaron para dar una respuesta. Pero recordaba. No podía olvidar…

-Voy… voy a darme un baño…-susurró. Jim alzó las cejas, incrédulo, pero aún divertido. Le hacía gracia ver como hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre conseguía descolocarle-por favor, no lo hagas más…

Jim asintió lentamente. Ya no se reía tanto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Joder, ¿tan malo era?

-Como tú quieras-dijo finalmente. Luego la miró con seriedad-pero no te vayas más.

Ariel sonrió. Luego salió del cuarto. Al rato el grifo volvía a correr en la bañera. Jim suspiró. Llevaba semanas duchándose a toda leche para gastar poca agua y compensar con los baños de ella. El doctor Doopler les pagaba el alojamiento a cambio del trabajo de Sarah, pero si le subían mucho las facturas del agua protestaría.

Tumbado en la cama, Jim vio a Morfo flotar por el techo, dormido. Era una criatura bastante perezosa, aunque los ratos que estaba despierto no para quieto. Se acarició el pecho distraídamente mientras pensaba en Ariel. Sí, le gustaba su cuerpo. Pero le gustaba algo más. Sentía que formaba parte de ella, que pertenecía a ella. Pero bueno, eso ya lo había sentido antes. Y nunca salía bien.

Cuando Ariel volvió de su baño horas más tarde se lo encontró despatarrado en la cama y dormido. Lo pensó unos segundos, y al final se decidió a hacerlo. Le colocó una manta por encima y le besó en la frente. Luego sacó de debajo el colchón de ella y se recostó. Le gustaba vivir allí. Si tan solo él pudiera entenderla. Quería que él la entendiera.

* * *

-Vista oficial por la causa del formalmente general Lyle Tyberius Rourke por la causa Tung Sao. El acusado es imputado directamente de injerencia, falseamiento y alta traición. La muerte de los siguientes soldados pesa directamente de su decisión en el campo de batalla. Los soldados son: Vinzenzo Santorinni, Johnathan Cox, Gaetan Molière…

Sentado en un banco que levitaba a cientos de metros en el suelo, Rourke escuchaba al fiscal Swift citar las causas de su juicio. Como si todos allí no lo supieran. Era un mero formalismo, destinado a torturar más aún a la víctima. Pero les iba a dar a todos por el culo. Le había salido bien.

-Procede ahora la delegada del consejo militar, la Gran Consejera-terminó de leer Philip Swift. Aunque lo disimulaba bien, estaba muy nervioso. No había tenido noticias de Helga Sinclair desde que la había llamado al hotel, y no sabía que era lo que la testigo diría respecto a Rourke. Por suerte no era la vista definitoria, aunque si sería una sesión decisiva.

-Muy bien, muy bien-la Gran Consejera cuan alta era se colocó en el centro del consejo militar y abrió un panel de hologramas con los distintos procedimientos burocráticos del juicio de Rourke-procedemos al interrogatorio de la testigo principal, la teniente Helga Katrina Sinclair. Háganla pasar.

-Yo interrogaré a la testigo primero-le susurró Scar a Rourke. El general asintió, sonriendo. Oh, su interrogatorio iba a ser más que satisfactorio.

-El abogado de la defensa Scar pasará ahora a interrogarla-anunció la Gran Consejera sentándose en su trono. Los miembros del tribunal afinaron sus vistas al verse levantar a Scar y entrar a Helga.

La acompañaban dos soldados con enormes fusiles en sus manos. Ella podía deshacerse de ellos en cuestión de segundos, así que era más bien un mero formalismo. Helga no sonreía. Su rostro ensombrecido estaba surcado por arrugas, se la veía amarga y furiosa. Hasta su impresionante melena rubia parecía haber perdido color.

Scar, vestido con su mejor chaqueta negra, una camisa verde esmeralda y una corbata verde oscuro, esperaba en lo alto de la plataforma de interrogatorio, en frente de la del tribunal.

- _Mademoiselle_ -Scar la indicó con un gesto elegante donde debía ella colocarse. Helga, que sabía que Scar estaba al tanto de lo que Rourke le había hecho, le fulminó con la mirada.

-Teniente Helga Sinclair-leyó la Gran Consejera-¿participó usted en la escaramuza entre el ejército de Suburbia y la armada de los Hunos en pasado día diez de septiembre?

-Sí-dijo Helga en voz baja. Miraba al suelo. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie.

-Bien-Scar se colocó detrás de ella, y habló con su grave y temblorosa voz-su tanque y otros dos tanques de la quinta sección fueron destruidos cuando avanzaron hacia un ataque directo al ejército Huno, que contaba con una superioridad tanto numérica como en armamento. ¿Correcto?

Helga no levantó la vista del suelo. Permanecía callada en un silencio mortal. Notaba la bomba en sus entrañas. Señor…

-Sí, es verdad-admitió, secándose el sudor de la frente. Desde el estrado, Phillip la observaba intranquilo. "Está coaccionada… la hemos liado"-pensó para sí.

-¿Avanzaron ustedes por voluntad propia, o recibieron órdenes de alguien?-Scar fue directo al grano, mientras se preparaba una copa de coñac y se relamía los bigotes.

-Nosotros nunca se avanza por voluntad propia-masculló Helga entre dientes. Scar asintió varias veces.

-Claro, claro, discúlpeme… es que… entonces alguien debió dar la orden… ¿no es cierto?-preguntó con fingida inocencia. En la enorme sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Helga.

-Sí, claro… alguien la dio-dijo ella mirando a sus botas-nosotros… nosotros creíamos que teníamos una posibilidad…

-¿Una posibilidad?-dijo la Gran Consejera, sorprendida. Más murmullos.

-¿Quién dio la orden, teniente Sinclair? ¿Me lo podría usted decir… por favor?-Scar compuso la más falsa y diabólica de sus sonrisas. Helga levantó la cabeza un poco, abatida. No había nada que hacer, estaba claro.

-Fue… fue el teniente Wagon-dijo ella. La sala entera estalló en gritos, mientras Phillip Swift se levantaba, indignado.

-¡Muy oportuno Consejera, el que le eche la culpa a un muerto!-exclamó indignado.

-Je, je…-Rourke rió, acomodándose en su asiento. Sus superiores discutían entre ellos, mientras la Gran Consejera intentaba poner orden.

-¡ES VERGONZOSO QUE ACTÚEN USTEDES ASÍ!-gritó la Consejera, furiosa-¡Si no son capaces de permanecer en sus asientos en silencio, MEJOR SERÁ QUE ABANDONEN LA SALA!

Todo el mundo cerró la boca. La Gran Consejera respiró con pesadez por las branquias que tenía a los lados de su delgado y largo cuello azulado, y se dirigió a Helga directamente.

-Teniente Sinclair… recuerde que está usted bajo juramento-la advirtió. Helga asintió lentamente. ¿Qué coño le importaba a ella el juramento? Había estado muerta. Y podía volver a estarlo, si se pasaba de lista. ¿Cómo podría ingeniárselas para darle la vuelta a la tortilla a Rourke?

-El teniente Wagon estaba subordinado al general Steel, quien a su vez estaba subordinado al general Rourke-dijo Scar como si no hubiese habido ninguna interrupción-¿la orden venía de ellos?

-El general Rourke ordenó que nos retirásemos-Helga hablaba con la voz de un autómata-pero el teniente Wagon y el teniente Harrys creyeron ver un flanco abierto por el frente enemigo, y decidieron avanzar.

Phillip Swift se levantó de su sitio, indignado. Era increíble lo que estaba escuchando, además de incoherente ¿de verdad alguien podía creer ese testimonio?

-Protesto-dijo el fiscal.

-Por favor, espere a que termine, yo no le interrumpiré-replicó Scar con empalagosa educación. Volvió a concentrarse en Helga-teniente Sinclair ¿era usted consciente de que esas órdenes se saltaban las del general Rourke?

Helga respiró profundamente. Maldito cabrón ¿cómo iba a ser eso cierto? Rourke los había engañado para ir directos a la muerte, cerrarles el paso a los Hunos y así poder salvarse él. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación le costó mucho sacarlas de su boca.

-Sí, sí que lo era… decidimos arriesgarnos… para que los demás pudiesen huir-dijo con voz lúgubre. Por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Phillip Swift, que negaba con la cabeza.

-No mienta. Por favor-dijo el fiscal, pero Scar se puso entre ellos, impidiendo que pudiesen interactuar.

-¿Dio alguna orden el general Rourke?-preguntó con voz calmada, pero ella advirtió la amenaza en sus palabras. El león también se jugaba mucho en ese juicio. Hacía muchos años que no perdía uno.

-Él… él nos ordenó volver… pero ya era tarde-susurró Helga. "Cuidado, zorra-la había advertido Rourke antes de dirigirse al juicio-si intentas algo, aunque sea un gesto, que haga que ellos sospechen, te volaré por los aires". No tendría huevos el cabrón… pero no podía arriesgarse.

-Su testimonio choca con el del cabo Crane, que testificó en esta misma sala contra el general Rourke, hace unas semanas-dijo Scar releyendo unos documentos mientras se ajustaba sus gafas caras rayban-¿cómo podemos creerla a usted?

Helga agachó la cabeza, hundida. "No me crean-pensó-por favor, no lo hagan". ¿Iba a dejar que él se saliese con la suya, después de todo? Si ella moría, a él lo ejecutarían también. Y a fin de cuentas, ya había estado muerta. Tal vez volvería a Gantz… o tal vez volvería a empezar. O tal vez nada. ¿Importaba ya acaso? Félix no volvería. Su madre tampoco. Toda su vida estaba destruida. La culpa era de él. La culpa. ¿Iba a permitirlo? ¿Iba a permitir que lo dejasen ir sin más? Los cuerpos sin vida de Mole y de Vinny aparecieron ante ella, junto a otros muchos hermanos soldados más. Ahora los quería. Ahora los amaba con locura y dolor, desesperadamente.

¿Iba a permitirlo?

Helga levantó la cabeza lentamente. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, carnosos pero ahora secos y cortados. Miró de reojo a Rourke. "Hijo de puta"-pensó.

Pero, la bomba… la mataría. Da miedo, morir.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?-cedió finalmente, derrotada. Rourke no pudo evitar resoplar, aliviado. Por un segundo…- Yo sobreviví… si él nos hubiera enviado a la muerte… sería culpa suya… y no lo es…

-¿Entonces el cabo Crane?-inquirió Scar, ladino.

-No lo sé… tal vez lo considere bueno para su carrera profesional…-Helga volvió a clavar la mirada en sus pies con amargura. Quería acabar con aquello. Obligarla a mentir para salvar al hombre que la había causado la muerte y que le había roto el corazón era lo peor que podía pasarle-no lo sé… tampoco puede… probar nada.

-No, no con su testimonio, claro-Scar se alejó de Helga al fin, satisfecho, y se colocó de nuevo en el centro de la plataforma, mirando al tribunal-esto pone en entredicho toda la investigación sobre el caso. Miembros de este tribunal, apelo a su buen juicio. El general Lyle Rourke ha sido víctima de otra vergonzosa acusación falsa aprovechando los escándalos de corrupción en el ejército de Suburbia. El trato recibido y la posibilidad de aplicarle una pena capital es una injuria.

Los miembros del tribunal se miraron en silencio. El comisionado Mufasa, hermano de Scar, le miraba escéptico. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo. Pero su papel no era el de desenmascararlo.

-El tribunal tendrá en cuenta sus palabras, abogado-dijo la Gran Consejera, tan fría como siempre-mas espero que entienda que tenemos pruebas suficientes para pronunciar esta "injuria".

-Por supuesto-Scar agachó la cabeza con cortesía, y se retiró al lado de Rourke, que se mantenía inexpresivo. En su interior, sin embargo, estaba exultante. Llevaban la de ganar. Podía olerles el miedo a esos cabrones.

-Es su turno, fiscal-dijo la Gran Consejera mirando a Philip. Él juraría haber advertido un destello de esperanza en los ojos de la alienígena cuando lo llamó.

-Bien. Bien-Philip fue hasta donde se encontraba Helga, y la observó durante unos instantes.

-Sabe lo vuestro…-le susurró Scar a Rourke. El general arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo has permitido…?-siseó, amenazador.

-Tranquilo. Está bajo control-le apaciguó Scar, tan flemático como siempre.

-Eso espero…

-Teniente Helga Sinclair-Philip la miró con gravedad-usted me ha oído citar los nombres de todas esas personas fallecidas, sus compañeros…

Helga le miró sorprendida. Luego esa sorpresa se transformó en enfado.

-Estoy seguro de que los conocía bien. Y sabrá que sus familias agradecerán que el hombre que los asesinó quede entre rejas.

-Eran soldados. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos-susurró Helga furiosa. Philip asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que usted lo sabía…

-Consejera, protesto-Scar se acercó al centro de la plataforma-está intentando sugestionar a la testigo manipulándola con sentimentalismos falsos.

-Aceptada. Vaya al grano, señor Swift-pidió la Gran Consejera, pétrea.

Philip respiró hondo unos segundos, antes de retomar el hilo.

-Teniente Sinclair… usted está mintiendo. ¿Por qué lo hace?-preguntó Philip, directo. Helga no se dignó a mirarle. "Si yo te contara…"-¿quiere que le diga lo que pienso?

-Consejera, protesto-de nuevo Scar-¿qué clase de interrogatorio es este?

-Creía que no iba usted a interrumpirme, eso dijo-le contestó Philip, enfadado. Scar compuso una petulante sonrisa.

-El Consejo la dio la libertad condicional bajo vigilancia. Pero usted no nos dijo donde se estuvo alojando los días previos a la vista-siguió Philip-¿podría decírnoslo?

-Consejera, protesto.

-Denegada-le cortó la Consejera esta vez.

-Yo… no tengo por qué decirlo… me dijeron que eso era confidencial…-dijo con un hilo de voz. Ella quería ayudarle, por Dios, claro que quería. Pero es que si él la pillaba en una mentira, si algo no se ajustaba al plan iban a volar por los aires.

-Es un poco curioso que usted no quiera-comentó Philip, burlón. Helga le miró furiosa. Estaba harta de que la pisoteasen. No era una niñata llorona, después de todo.

-¿Y cuál es su interés en saberlo?-preguntó, altanera.

-"Vaya fiera…"-pensó Rourke sonriendo al verla así. Esa era su Helga.

-Quería oírselo decir a usted misma. La noche del pasado miércoles yo la llamé por teléfono a la suite del hotel _Conelly_ , en donde se estableció usted con el acusado durante toda la pasada semana-Philip miró al tribunal satisfecho-la esposa del acusado me ha confirmado que el no estuvo en casa durante estos últimos días, y en el hotel me han reconocido el rostro de ambos. No tengo las facturas de los pagos de la habitación, pero es cuestión de tiempo…

-¡Ridículo! Protesto, Consejera, protesto enérgicamente-Scar se colocó al lado de Philip, fingiendo tremenda indignación-protesto.

-Díganos por qué-le concedió la Gran Consejera.

-Fiscal Swift, sin ofenderle, pero parece que sale usted del parvulario ¿Qué triquiñuela infantil es esta?-se mofó Scar desafiante. Phillip fingió indiferencia. En realidad, le apetecía reventarle la cara-déjeme adivinar: el miembro del hotel que podría reconocer al general y a la teniente es la recepcionista, no, no… la que limpiaba su habitación… personas fácilmente sobornables.

-Es mucho más fácil sobornar al director del hotel para no soltar prenda y falsear documentos, como me parece que ha hecho usted-replicó Phillip, furioso.

-Naturalmente, claro. Y su teoría de la conspiración llega más lejos, por supuesto-Scar se limpió las gafas con un pañuelo también verde, riendo con satisfacción- Imagino que usted la llamó y habló con ella, claro ¿de qué, si puede saberse?

-Soy yo quien hace las preguntas ahora-le recordó Phillip. La tensión entre los dos juristas era más que palpable. La sala entera tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos. Helga, de brazos cruzados, observaba su rifirrafe con aburrimiento.

-Usted no está haciendo preguntas, fiscal, está haciendo el ridículo-Scar era descarnado a la hora de atacar a sus rivales. Pero esperaba al momento justo, y elegía las palabras adecuadas para convencer al juez de su razonamiento, por descabellado que fuera-supongamos que han estado juntos, claro, supongamos que han estado en ese hotel donde falsamente usted afirma que se establecieron estos días. Aunque su aventura amorosa (donde nuevamente usted insulta al general Rourke atacándolo alegando falta de profesionalidad) fuese cierta, ¿por qué razón iba ella a mentir? ¿Por qué razón iba a ella a defender al hombre que la envió directamente a la muerte? Es absurdo. E o.

Se hizo un silencio. Phillip agachó la cabeza un momento, eligiendo cautelosamente su respuesta.

-La única superviviente del ataque fue la teniente Sinclair. Y curiosamente no ha aparecido hasta que las cosas se le han complicado al general-dijo. Scar rió.

-Naturalmente, ¿y qué prueba eso? Suerte, nada más. Casualidad. Coincidencia. Un triste drama bélico, que usted es incapaz de comprender ¿cuántos juicios militares ha llevado usted, fiscal?

-Le repito que yo hago las…

-¿Cuántos?-Scar lo estaba obligando a retroceder, lo tenía acorralado, y él ya no sabía que decir-este es su primer caso que trasciende de una mera rencilla de principiantes ¿no? De novatos. Apuesto a que se lo ha preparado muy bien, con sus papelitos en la pared y con la abuelita aconsejándole.

-Abogado…-la Consejera negó con la cabeza mirando a Scar.

-Pero esto no es una vulgar sala de pleitos, señor Swift, esto es un tribunal militar, el más importante de Suburbia. ¡Y usted viene a hacernos perder el tiempo con historias morbosas de radio patio! ¿Dónde quedó la ética, señor Swift? ¿Dónde quedó la moral?-gritó Scar, fingiendo indignación. Phillip le miraba a cuadros. En el tribunal, varios ancianos militares asintieron, dándole la razón a Scar. En realidad no lo entendían muy bien, pero veían a un educado y veterano abogado indignándose, y a un novato impertinente que apenas podía decir nada-la vida y la muerte de este héroe de guerra están en parte en sus manos, y usted quiere condenarlo basándose en incongruencias y payasadas. ¡Vuelva usted al último curso, creo que aún le faltan unas clases!

-¡Abogado!-la Consejera se incorporó, de nuevo indignada. Scar la miró, y por un segundo la rabia brilló en sus fieros ojos de león. Luego se suavizó-vuelva a su sitio. Es el turno del fiscal.

-Por supuesto. Discúlpeme-Scar hizo una reverencia y se alejó, dejando a Phillip respirando rápidamente, enrojecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de falta de profesionalidad? No tenía ni idea… eso era lo que Scar quería, desconcentrarlo… no debía hacerle caso. No debía caer.

-Yo esto… teniente Sinclair… teniente Sinclair… como le decía-se le cayeron varios papeles. En el tribunal se escuchaban murmullos. La Gran Consejera exhibía una expresión de frustración. ¿Estaría enfadada con él por no haber podido callarle la boca a Scar? Phillip notó como las piernas le temblaban un poco. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Déjelo ya. Por favor-dijo Helga haciendo una mueca de desprecio. En realidad, estaba sufriendo por él.

La vista terminó. El tribunal analizó las pruebas aportadas por fiscal y abogado, además de analizar a fondo el testimonio de Helga. Ella no hizo gala de una actuación muy buena, pero tampoco hizo ni dijo nada que pudiese comprometer a Rourke. Helga había estado en multitud de combates, en peleas y batallas, y en los entrenamientos más atroces, pero no recordaba haber deseado nunca que algo terminase tan ardientemente como ese día. Ya no quería nada. Casi que quería morir…

-El tribunal tomará una decisión en la vista del miércoles de la semana que viene. Hasta entonces el general Rourke y la teniente permanecerán a disposición del ejército-dictaminó la Gran Consejera.

-Pero ustedes les permitieron…-protestó Scar.

-Esa es la decisión del tribunal-le cortó la Gran Consejera-se instalarán en las dependencias del edificio principal. Y no podrán mantener ningún tipo de contacto.

Helga levantó la cabeza, esperanzada. ¿Ninguno? Si conseguía comunicarse con algún guardia, o hablar con la Consejera en persona, podría explicarles su situación. "Tengo una bomba en el estómago, y va a explotar en cualquier momento, si no hago lo que él quiere". Sonaba tan ridículo. Y tan fácil de decir. Miró a Rourke, y vio que él había adivinado sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, el general negó con la cabeza. "Está acojonado"-pensó Helga. Eso significaba que tenía una esperanza.

-Llévenselos-ordenó la Gran Consejera. Rourke iba a protestar pero Helga ya se había incorporado y siguió a los guardias a la que ahora sería su nueva celda. Tenía que pensar algo… y tenía que ser ya.

-Tenemos un problema-le gruñó Rourke a Scar al oído, mientras salían.

-Dos, en realidad…-Scar miraba a Phillip Swift, que se había acercado a hablar algo con la Consejera.

* * *

Sarah respiró profundamente. Había hecho un parón, al ver que el niño salía. Ella quería a Jim más que a su vida. Siempre. No quería pensar mal de él. No quería sospechar de él. Pero esta vez sabía que era cierto. Desde que al cantante se le había escapado en el sofá hablando con ella y Nanny, se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Había más platos para lavar de la comida que lo habitual, y también más sábanas. Jim además pasaba más tiempo que nunca en casa. Pero… ¿había sido capaz? ¿y ella? ¿qué clase de chica va a meterse a casa de su novio a vivir a escondidas? Se temía que fuese la clase de chica que volvía loca a Jim. Le daba mucho miedo pensarlo.

Lentamente subió las escaleras, cautelosa. Debía de tener mucho sigilo. Un peldaño, otro, otro más… finalmente llegó arriba. Lentamente se deslizó al cuarto de Jim y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah!-la pelirroja se giró, sorprendida. Se estaba cambiando, pero aún no se había puesto la camisa. Se cubrió sus voluminosos pechos con ella, roja de vergüenza-oh…

-Hola-Sarah se apoyó en la pared, alzando las cejas. La expresión de la chica le hacía gracia, no podía evitarlo. Pero no quería asustarla-¿cómo te va?

-Yo… me voy…-Ariel se apretó la camisa contra los senos y fue hacia la puerta, pero Sarah se interpuso, y negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja se encogió, indefensa, y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Me esperaba a mi hijo, no a una desconocida-dijo la señora Hawkins con dureza-¿me explicas que haces aquí?

-Yo… yo…-Ariel miraba al suelo, muerta de vergüenza-vine a preguntarle una cosa… del instituto…

-Aaaah… y has aprovechado para cambiarte de ropa-dijo Sarah, comprensiva-entiendo que también para echarte una siesta-señaló el colchón de debajo de la cama de Jim, que estaba preparado para que alguien durmiese en él. Ariel la miró asustada.

-Lo siento, de verdad-dijo-me voy ahora mismo.

-Ya te he dicho que no, antes contéstame un par de cosas-insistió Sarah, cruzada de brazos. Debían de medir más o menos lo mismo, pero Sarah era una mujer muy fuerte y curtida, y Ariel una niña frágil y asustadiza… al menos en apariencia-puedes sentarte, si quieres.

-Uh…-Ariel se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jim y miró a la mujer con miedo-yo… no quería… lo siento…

-¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?-preguntó Sarah cerrando la puerta de la habitación y colocándose en el escritorio, al lado de ella-¿habéis… habéis tenido… relaciones…?

-¡No! No, no, no… claro que no-insistió Ariel asustada. Bueno, no sería porque él no lo había intentado, claro-no, él y yo… somos… no somos… novios.

-Ya. Pretenderás que me lo crea. Llevas semanas viviendo aquí-replicó Sarah escéptica. Ariel palideció.

-De verdad que no… yo no… nunca… he tenido… he tenido sexo…-la palabra la hizo ruborizarse. Sexo. Que palabra tan atrayente, y tan intimidante.

-"Bueno, eso se puede comprobar fácilmente-pensó Sarah-no creo que te esté mintiendo…" Era una chica muy rara. Pero por algún motivo no le generaba desconfianza. Era como si la conociera ya.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Viviendo, quiero decir-preguntó la señora Hawkins cruzándose de brazos, con enfado. Ariel estaba muy asustada, y claramente avergonzada.

-Yo no… bueno es que… no puedo volver a mi casa…-miró a Sarah varias veces, pero luego se le iba la vista al suelo. Qué vergüenza. La madre de él. Qué pensaría de ella. Su hijo la había tocado las tetas. Qué iba a pensar.

-¿No? Cariño, estoy segura de que sí. Vamos, no te va a quedar más remedio-dijo Sarah con dureza. Ariel boqueó varias veces. Luego lo pensó un segundo.

-Está bien… me iré-dijo. La miró un segundo-lo siento, de verdad. Yo estaba… estaba sola… y Jim… bueno, él me dejó quedarme.

-Ya-Sarah arqueó una ceja. No quería ni imaginarlo. Conocía a su hijo. Más de lo que él se creía. Dios mío, no quería ni pensarlo. Y ella durmiendo a bajo, como una imbécil. ¿Por eso estaba él tan amable últimamente? ¿Es que no había cambiado nada? Se sentía fatal.

-¿Está… bien?-Ariel miró a Sarah preocupada. Unas arrugas surcaban el rostro de ella, mientras miraba el suelo con amargura.

-Sí, claro. Vete ya… espera…-Sarah acababa de fijarse en algo: los cortes en las muñecas de ella. Instintivamente se las agarró, y luego la miró, asustada-no…

Ariel apartó las manos y se las apretó, avergonzada y furiosa. Le daba miedo aquella mujer. Le había caído bien cuando la escuchaba discutir con su hijo, pero ahora no quería seguir allí con ella.

-Oh no… eso no…-Sarah negó con la cabeza, y la miró angustiada.

-No ha sido él-dijo Ariel, cambiando un poco la vergüenza por la molestia. El rostro de Sarah se endureció.

-Ya sé que no ha sido él. Conozco a mi hijo-dijo, ofendida. El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Ariel-¿por eso te has ido de tu casa?-preguntó.

-Yo… eeeeeh… sí-Ariel agachó la cabeza, rendida-sí, es por eso.

-Pero… Dios… escúchame… ven aquí-Sarah la hizo sentarse a su lado-¿qué te pasa? ¿quién te ha hecho daño?

-Yo… yo… no quiero… hablar de eso-Ariel encogió la cabeza, avergonzada. De repente sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que alguien se sentaba así con ella, a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Quería contárselo, quería sacarlo fuera, necesitaba hacerlo porque la estaba devorando por dentro, y solo con aquellos cortes había podido liberarlo antes.

Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Sarah las observó perderse en el suelo, mientras decidía que hacer con la niña.

-Yo… snif… es que… me fui de casa… no soportaba más… a mí padre-balbuceó Ariel. Sarah asintió lentamente.

-¿Él te trata mal?-preguntó con voz suave. Ariel ladeó un poco la cabeza. Era difícil de explicar…

-¡Hola! Ya he llegado-anunció Jim entrando en la cocina, unas tres horas más tarde. Había quedado con Flynn y Peter, pero se habían tenido que largar del sitio en el que estaban al llegar la pasma-hola, mamá-Jim fue hacia donde Sarah estaba fregando los platos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sarah sonrió levemente, aunque se la notaba cansada.

-Anda, haz los deberes-le dijo, pasando la esponja por los cuchillos distraídamente.

-Vale…-Jim subió las escaleras al cuarto casi a saltos. Tenía ganas de ver a su chica. Llevaban varios días hablando más, y había descubierto que se entendían bastante bien, más de lo que él hubiese creído en un principio. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no la encontró por ninguna parte-¿Ariel? ¿Ariel?-Jim miró a un lado y a otro, extrañado. La ventana estaba abierta. Se asomó por si estaba en el tejado, pero no la encontró allí.

¿Qué cojones…?

-Hola-Ariel entró detrás de él. Venía del baño, claro.

-Ten cuidado, te puede ver, está a bajo-le dijo el chico malhumorado. Lanzó su mochila a la cama y se sentó enfrente del escritorio-¿has hecho algo de Lengua?

-Sí, pero no te lo voy a dejar-dijo Ariel. Jim arqueó una ceja, de un modo muy parecido a su madre.

-¿Ah, no?

-No… pero puedo ayudarte-dijo Ariel, y sentándose sobre el borde de la mesa le abrió el libro por la parte de la lección que habían dado ese día con la Casamentera-¿te vale?

Jim la miró sonriendo. Qué guapa era, joder. Cada ángulo del rostro de ella le parecía rozar la perfección. Y sus ojos. Y su voz…

-Sí, me vale-dijo. Ariel sonrió.

-"De momento dejémoslo estar-le había dicho Sarah cuando ella había terminado de confesárselo todo-me fío de ti… pero tranquila… duele, pero ya verás cómo se pasa… con el tiempo… créeme".

Ahora él no lo sabía, pero la chica y su madre estaban bien compenetradas. Pobre Jim. Si es que siempre acaba metido en líos.

* * *

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor, déjame verte, solo unos minutos, te prometo que no más… por favor, donde sea, iré a dónde quieras… solo… solo déjame volver… te dije que volvería…-Billy envió el audio por el interfono, y luego se tumbó en su cama, mirando al techo. La corbata le apretaba un poco. Pero era el conjunto que había elegido para salir. Y lo bien que sentía cuando las chicas se la aflojaban y le ataban las muñecas con ella…

- _Ready, man_ -Aladdín salió del baño con el pelo engominado y una de las chupas de Billy, que había que admitir que al Cobra le quedaba mejor. Aún así Billy tenía que admitir que el _sex appeal_ del bombón árabe aumentaba más todavía con eso puesto.

-Pues vámonos-dijo Billy. Antes se había pasado unas rayas para estar en forma. Y porque no podía más. Notaba una opresión en el pecho terrible. Necesitaba a Spencer a su lado. Necesitaba algo…

-Ojalá el Jimmy se trajese a su madre y a Nanny, eso sí sería una fiesta-comentó Billy sentándose en la Alfombra y agarrándose a ella con fuerza. Eran un vehículo veloz, las Alfombras. Pero no demasiado seguro.

-Tío, no puedes dejarlo ni por un segundo ¿eh?-se cachondeó Aladdín agarrando los flecos de la Alfombra y haciéndola elevarse.

-¿Tú las vistes bien? Milfs, vale… bueno, no todavía…

-Ahora se lo dices cuando lleguemos-rió Aladdín, y dando un tremendo acelerón la Alfombra se elevó edificios arriba hacia el horizonte nublado de Suburbia.

Habían quedado en Timber, una de las discotecas más famosas de la zona blanca. Billy se había puesto su bigote de incógnito, aunque Aladdín le había añadido unas gafas de sol intentando que de verdad sirviese de algo.

-Si te reconocen, nos dan la noche-le había recordado.

-Que les jodan-Billy nunca había aborrecido a la prensa como otros famosos, le divertía la de tiempo y fuerzas que gastaban los _paparazzi_ en él.

La música salía por las puertas de Timber a tope, y la gente entraba a caudales. Generalmente iban bien vestidos, y en grupos numerosos. Jóvenes de dieciocho para arriba. Ni Jim, ni Aladdín ni Ariel entraban directamente en el grupo, pero daba igual.

-¿Te vas a animar a un baile?-preguntó Jim meneándose al ritmo de la música mientras esperaban apoyados en una esquina. Le apetecía mucho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no iba a una discoteca con Tarzán y los chicos. Y ellos no bailaban, no mucho.

-No…-Ariel bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. No sabía…

-No vas en serio-Jim se puso frente a ella. Llevaba una camisa blanca y sus pantalones buenos. Era la primera vez que Ariel lo veía llevar colores luminosos. Chocaba mucho con su oscuridad habitual. Jim cogió las manos de la chica y las levantó. Ariel le miró entre molesta y asustada ¿qué se proponía? Jim había descubierto una nueva faceta de Ariel con la que disfrutaba mucho. Le encantaba molestarla, rayarla como ella le rayaba a él.

-Para…-Ariel cerró los brazos, molesta.

-No vas a ser la única que no baile… menos cuando eres la que está más buena-dijo Jim cogiéndola las manos otra vez. Ariel bufó y le miró enfadada.

-Para. Dijiste que no lo harías-le recordó.

-¿El qué?-Jim se pegó a ella, con la sonrisa de un gato-¿bailar?

-No… ya…-Ariel quiso decir algo pero Jim la había cogido de nuevo y moviéndose la obligó a seguirla. Dos pasos a un lado, dos pasos al otro, lento y seguido, como si la noche fuese ya más oscura.

 _Como tú te llamas, yo no sé_ _  
_ _De donde llegaste, ni pregunté_ _  
_ _Lo único que sé, es que quiero con usted_ _  
_ _Quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer_

Ariel miró a Jim de reojo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. No se imaginaba que sería con él… pero allí estaban… y agarrada al hombro del chico daba el primer baile que siempre había deseado tener, a la puerta de una discoteca.

-Bueno bueno, ¡no se os puede dejar solos!-Billy interrumpió el baile, bajándose de la Alfombra.

-Joder, como mola-Jim corrió a ver el vehículo de Aladdín, que sin bajarse todavía se puso a enseñárselo.

-Es energía de partículas… es una movida to extraña-explicó el árabe.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, reina de la noche? ¡Si te has arreglado!-observó Billy. Ariel había conseguido que Moana le dejase ropa de fiesta. Su amiga era más gruesa pero tenía menos pecho, así que el vestido le quedaba demasiado largo y le apretaba las tetas haciéndoselas aún más evidentes, pero se sentía contenta. Sobre todo, se sentía muy guapa. Era de un precioso color azul verdoso, como el del océano en calma, y unos zapatos sin tacón (no se conseguía acostumbrar a ellos) un poco más claros. Billy se la comió por los ojos. Si no fuese por tantas cosas… ya se la estaría tirando-estás preciosa. En serio, no he visto una mujer más guapa en mi vida.

-Gracias…-Ariel agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se había lavado a conciencia el pelo que ahora le caía en cascada por los hombros con preciosas ondulaciones. Muchos de los que entraban, e incluso los puertas, se paraban a mirarla. La verdad es que destacaba a la vista.

-… se controla con los flecos, puede adquirir una velocidad de trescientos cincuenta hora-explicaba Aladdín-suelen ser frágiles pero esta cuenta con una resistencia especial porque está recubierta….

-¡Oye, colegueinstein, ¿entramos?!-les gritó Billy que ya estaba en la entrada con Ariel.

-Documento de identidad-dijo el segurata señalando a la pelirroja.

-Viene conmigo-dijo Billy levantándose las gafas y sacando un billete de cien mickeys-y ellos lo mismo.

-Por supuesto, disculpe-dijo el guardia, y su expresión dura se reblandeció.

-Todos los puertas saben que a las estrellas hay que dejarles hacer lo que quieran… lo tienen de consigna-dijo Billy cogiendo a Ariel por la espalda y llevándola hacia dentro. Ella estaba un poco asustada. Había mucha gente, y hacía un calor tremendo. Las voces y los gritos se ahogaban por la música, puesta a niveles escandalosos.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLOS?-le preguntó Ariel a Billy intentando hacerse oír. Dios mío ¿cómo podía estar tan alto? Era muy fuerte. La chocaban por todas partes, pero nadie la hacía caso.

-AHÍ-Billy señaló detrás. Aladdín y Jim se abrían paso entre la gente para seguirlos. La chica no supo como, pero los dos ya se habían hecho con una copa con alcohol.

-GRATIS LAS DOS PRIMERAS-le gritó Aladdín a Billy en el oído, para que pudiese escucharlo.

-PARA MÍ TODAS, COLEMPINAO-respondió él, yendo hacia la barra.

Jim se acercó a Ariel levantando su copa y bailando al ritmo de la música. Era pegadiza, a Ariel le gustaba.

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS?-le preguntó la pelirroja acercándose mucho a su oído. Jim la miró sonriendo. Le señaló a su alrededor. Todo el mundo bailaba. Algunos se besaban, abrazados.

-¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?-preguntó él. Luego empezó a moverse por la pista de baile. Ariel miró a Aladdín, que se encogió de hombros y bailó también.

-VAMOS, PRINCESA-dijo el moreno, animándola. Ariel le siguió, vencida. Al principio le costaba, y sentía mucha vergüenza. Pero nadie la miraba, cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Y Aladdín y Jim bailaban a su alrededor, animándola. Los dos lo hacían muy bien. Rodeada por ellos se sentía rara. Tenía a los dos hombres pegados a su cuerpo. Y sentía que quería tenerlos mucho más pegados. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El baile se apoderaba de ella.

Nunca había hecho nada así. Y siempre había soñado con hacerlo. Había que mover el cuerpo al compás de la música. Había que seguir el ritmo. Tantas veces había soñado con hacerlo. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo… ahora por fin podía… sí, por fin… moviendo las caderas Aladdín y Jim la hicieron espacio al ver que se apoderaba de la pista. Era increíble. Se sentía única. Las luces de colores iluminaban su pelo dándole distintos reflejos, y el rostro de Aladdín y de Jim, que cambiaba de azul a rojo, a morado, a verde…

De repente, se escucharon gritos a un lado. Los tres chicos se giraron sorprendidos. Mucha gente se estaba apiñando en torno a alguien.

-Mierda…-Aladdín se lo temía. Les había pasado en todas las fiestas a las que habían intentado ir de incógnito.

-¡ES BILLY JOE COBRA! ¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó una de las chicas que estaba más cerca de ellos.

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-gritaba todo el mundo.

-¡CANTA BILLY!-gritó un tío borracho, dando tumbos hasta donde estaba él.

-Bueno, bueno, calma colegasmos, estoy con unos amigos…-empezó Billy con calma.

-¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA!-coreó todo el mundo. Billy miró a Aladdín a lo lejos, que se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, como queráis-cedió, y el público prorrumpió en aplausos.

-¡FIRMAME UN AUTÓGRAFO!-gritó una tía abriéndose el escote como una loca.

-¡Y A MÍ!-gritó otro chico.

-¡ESPERAOS A QUE CANTE, COÑO!-intervino el borracho. El DJ había parado la música. Billy se puso a su lado, y cogió un micro.

-Mmnnn… a ver… ¿y la guitarra?-preguntó. Un empleado de la casa ya se la estaba enchufando.

-Siempre dispuestos, señor Cobra-le dijo antes de escabullirse.

-Gracias, hermano-dijo Billy cogiendo la guitarra y tocando unos acordes que se reprodujeron brutales en los altavoces. La gente aplaudió y gritó, enardecida. Billy se acercó al micro y se echó el cabello negro a un lado, con gesto misterioso-buenas noches, _Timber_. Soy su Alteza, Billy Joe Cobra.

-¡UOOOOOOOOO!-todo el mundo prorrumpió en aplausos y gritos, enardecidos-¡BJC! ¡BJC!

-No puede evitarlo-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es brutal-rió Jim.

-Para hoy, vamos a empezar con una canción de mi primera época. Es de mis favoritas-dijo Billy pegando sus labios al micrófono-se la dedicó a un chaval que es un mierdas y dice que mi música está vendida. Pero yo le quiero-dijo golpeándose el pecho y mirando de reojo a Jim.

-Que gilipollas-susurró él, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-¡VAMOS ALLÁ! ¡TIMBER TE QUIERO OÍR!-gritó Billy dando un salto en el aire y golpeando la guitarra con violencia. Con voz grave y movimientos con mucho flow, comenzó a cantar mientras la base electrónica sonaba por detrás.

 _I'm just an average man with an average life  
I work from nine to five, hey, hell, I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone in my average home  
But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight zone and?_

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (ooh ooh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Tell me is it just a dream?_

 _When I come home at night  
I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone, I'm trying to avoid  
But can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid?  
When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair  
'Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there  
People say I'm crazy, just a little touched  
But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much  
That's why_

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (ooh ooh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Who's playing tricks on me?_

La música era disco más pura, y los chicos más jóvenes no sabían bailarla, pero los mayores la coreaban y le seguían, mientras Billy en el escenario se movía como un dios. Se abrió la camisa y se quitó la corbata, mientras daba giros y saltos, y hacía movimientos robóticos.

-Vaya… increíble-Jim nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a Billy Joe Cobra en directo. Era alucinante.

-¿No bailamos?-preguntó Ariel extrañada, al ver que habían parado.

-Esto no se baila ahora-respondió él-nosotros no, vamos.

-¿Qué más da?-se extrañó ella. Luego empezó a moverse por la pista y a seguir el ritmo. La base era más compleja y los movimientos más complejos, pero se sentía capaz de seguirlo. Mirando a Billy, siguió sus pasos como en la pantalla de un Just Dance. La gente la miraba cada vez más. Lo hacía muy bien. En una de las piruetas, su pelo giró como un fogonazo rojizo. Ariel miró a Aladdín y a Jim, que se la comían con los ojos-¡VAMOS!-les animó.

Aladdín vaciló pero Jim encogiéndose de hombros empezó a seguir los pasos y se acercó a ella haciendo el _buggy_. Los dos parecieron entenderse bien, porque en unos segundos iban al mismo compás, el uno en frente del otro, luego pegados de lado. Jim al igual que Billy imitó a un robot. Ariel hizo lo mismo. Desde un lado, Aladdín les grababa mientras otra gente aplaudía.

-Esto va a ser memorable-comentó el árabe mientras les seguía con la cámara.

-¡OS QUIERO OÍR… OS QUIERO…!-gritaba Billy.

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (ooh ooh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Who's playing tricks on me?_

Jim miró a Ariel mientras pasaba a su lado deslizando los pies en movimientos circulares. Ella también le miró de reojo. Se sentían conectados. Los dos sabían lo que era, y lo que no. Pero ambas cosas empezaban a mezclarse. Tal vez podría ser…

-¡YEAAAAAAAAAH!-Billy terminó la canción dando un salto y deslizándose por el suelo, rodeado de aplausos. Varios fans locos se le echaron encima, pero los de seguridad se lo apartaron en el momento.

-No se acerquen al señor Cobra o los largamos fuera-advirtieron con agresividad. Billy era intocable, esa era otra consigna.

-Vamos con otra, venga… ¡TENGO TODA LA NOCHE!-gritó Billy agarrando de nuevo el micro y haciendo una pirueta. Oh tío, sí que la tenía.

Consiguió divisar a sus tres amigos bailando entre la marabunta humana. Eran muy jóvenes para ser sus amigos. Le gustaba cuando venía con Spencer… Spencer… joder, le echaba de menos.

La voz de Billy tembló un poco mientras pensaba en el chico. Pero no se dejó distraer. Rasgando la guitarra con violencia siguió su siguiente tema gritándole al micro cada vez más. Pero la frustración lo perseguía. Veía a Spencer llorando aquella vez en que él le había estado sin hablar tres meses solo para probar su amor… le veía preocuparse con él, con las drogas. Una noche, borracho, Billy le había pegado, y luego había tenido sexo con él a lo bestia, sin lubricarse. El carácter de su amado se había ido amargando poco a poco, cada vez más, por su culpa. "No debí haberlo traído aquí. Solo jode todo lo que le rodea"-recordó las palabras de Baby Hermann. Y tenía razón. Claro que la tenía.

 _Where do we go?_ _  
_ _Where do we go now?_ _  
_ _Oh where do we go now? Where do we go?_

Él quería a Spencer. Sabía que Spencer le quería. Todavía le quería. ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? ¿Por qué hacerlo todo tan difícil, cuando podemos no complicarnos…?

 _Where do we go? Sweet child…_ _  
_ _Oh where do we go now?_ _  
_ _Ayayayayayayay Where do we go now, where do we go_ _  
_ _Oh where do we go now?_ _  
_ _Where do we go?_ _  
_ _No, no, no, no, no, no_ _  
_ _Sweet child_ _  
_ _Sweet chiiiiiiiiiiiiild oooof miiiine_

Billy se destrozó los dedos en la melodía final de la guitarra con toda la rabia, la frustración y la pasión de la que fue capaz, y finalmente se dejó caer, siendo de nuevo coreado por el público.

-Yeaaaaaaaaah….-le susurró al micro, con voz rota.

Pero ya no oía los gritos. No escuchaba nada. Lo veía muy claro. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Alguien siempre me está vigilando…

-Me largo-le dijo a uno de los de seguridad, dirigiéndose a la salida trasera que daba a los pasillos-¿tenéis algún coche?

-Por supuesto-dijo él, extrañado-¿pero seguro…?

-Sí-Billy le hizo un gesto a Aladdín como diciendo "lo siento" y luego se fue hacia atrás. La gente lo siguió extrañada.

-¡EH, BILLY! ¿Y BILLY?-gritó el borracho que había tenido la idea de que cantase.

-¡BILLYYYYYYY!-un grupo de chicas intentaron correr detrás de él, pero nuevamente se lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde va?-le preguntó Jim a Aladdín, que estaba muy serio.

-No lo sé. A ver si le alcanzo.

Aladdín se movió ágilmente entre la gente hasta la salida, pero cuando llegó el autovolante en el que iba Billy ya salía y se perdía en el vórtice de tráfico de Suburbia. Se quedó en la terraza de la discoteca, viéndolo convertirse en una mota en el cielo.

-Mierda-dijo, preocupado. Solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería…

Qué coño, claro que iba a hacerla.

* * *

Spencer tenía la tele puesta, en ella hablaban de un reportaje de películas que la MTV iba a producir. El joven y brillante cineasta daba paseos de un lado a otro por el cuarto, hablando para sí. Llevaba horas atrapado en sí mismo, pero no podía hacer nada.

-…quiero estar contigo Billy, te amo, te amo, pero tú a mí no… por favor… por favor Billy… déjalo ir… déjalo ir… todo-miró su reflejo en un espejo de la esquina. Sus padres ya no estaban, ni su hermana, ni Mallory. Solo quedaban él, y el hombre al que amaba. Ojalá pudiera…-Billy… por favor…

No iba a venir. Nunca vendría. Spencer llevaba semanas esperándolo, pero sabía que no lo haría. No había escuchado el último mensaje que Billy le había dejado en el contestador, porque tenía el interfono apagado. Spencer solo esperaba, vanamente, que él haría algo…. Diferente. Parecido a la primera vez, cuando volvió después de irse. Que le dejase había sido duro…

 _Desde la marcha de Billy, los días eran insoportablemente largos, y Spencer se sentía sin fuerzas, incapaz de hacer nada, solo de dejarse caer en el colchón de la cama y pensar en él. Todo el rato, a todas horas. Veía el rostro de su amor y suspiraba. Lo echaba tanto de menos… y le dolía tanto. Le había abandonado. Le importaba una mierda. Todo ese tiempo, no había sido más que un juego. Le odiaba. Y aun así, Spencer sabía bien que si él volviera, le perdonaría todo. Que se echaría a sus brazos sin vacilar. Estúpido…_

 _En la cocina su madre estaba preparándose el desayuno. Spencer bajó sigiloso y se sirvió sus cosas. Llevaban semanas sin hablar. Él creía que no iban a volver a hablar nunca. Quería a su madre, y la necesitaba a su lado, pero la verdad es que se sentía aliviado de no tener que tratar con ella. Además estaba muy dolido. Era Billy quien le había engañado y dejado tirado ¿por qué ella lo pagaba con él? ¿por qué le odiaba? Siempre le había odiado, se sentía muy despreciado por ella. Joder, era su hijo, después de todo._

 _-Buenos días Spencer-le saludó su padre que salía adormecido de su cuarto, ya con la ropa de trabajo puesta._

 _-Buenos días-replicó el chico echándose sus cereales de colores. Su madre saludó a Hugh muy seria, y luego se volvió a su cuarto. El señor Wright miró a su hijo con lástima._

 _-¿Por qué no hablas con ella hijo…? Inténtalo, por lo menos-sugirió. Spencer negó con la cabeza, enfadado._

 _-No quiero hacerlo-dijo, y luego se subió a su cuarto._

 _En el instituto las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Empezaba un nuevo curso, y los compañeros de Spencer estaban más insoportables que nunca. Pepper seguía hablando con él, pero en verano se había hecho amiga de otro chico, y ahora él la tiraba los tejos constantemente. Spencer lamentaba haber perdido su oportunidad con Pepper, pero por otra parte ella ya no le interesaba. Ahora estaba Billy. Solamente Billy._

 _Kleet seguía siendo un gilipollas y se metía con él, pero lo peor no era eso. Spencer estaba abriendo su taquilla, cuando Paula apareció seguida del grupo de sus amigas. Spencer las sonrió torpemente, cuando ella le dio un tortazo._

 _-¡AU!-el chico se llevó las manos a la mejilla, dolorido-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Eso es por jugar con sus sentimientos-dijo una de las chicas-eres asqueroso._

 _-No eres el primo de Billy-Paula parecía histérica-nunca has hablado con él. Lo pone en este reportaje. Billy Joe Cobra no trata apenas más que con su familia más cercana._

 _-"Si te cuento…"-pensó Spencer mosqueado. Baby Hermann debía de haber mandado publicar ese artículo para terminar de borrar cualquier rastro del paso de Billy por The Hills, y cualquier sospecha._

 _-Nos mentiste… para que te hiciéramos caso… Kleet tenía razón-dijo Paula alzando la cabeza, ofendida._

 _-Así que solo lo hacías por eso-apuntó Spencer astuto, y ella se sonrojó. Ahí la había pillado._

 _-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no?-preguntó otra de las chicas, mordaz. Spencer la miró con tristeza. Eso le había dolido._

 _-Sí, claro…-dijo, agachando la cabeza-¿por qué…?_

 _Se dio la vuelta y se alejó._

 _-¡Gilipollas!-le gritó una de las chicas, agresiva. Paula no dijo nada. Le daba un poco de pena, aunque no fuese a decirlo._

 _Que Spencer era un mentiroso y una rata fue un rumor que se expandió velozmente por todo el instituto, y como los adolescentes necesitan siempre alguien a quien machacar, a falta de sus padres lo eligieron a él. La mayoría le hacían el vacío, y Kleet y sus amigotes todo tipo de putadas, desde meterle la mochila en el váter a perseguirle para golpearle con pelotas de baloncesto. Incluso Jonah, el chico que antes le había gustado y que se había mostrado amable con él al conocer su parentesco con Billy, ahora se reía cuando lo veía correr seguido de los gigantescos Kleet y sus colegas. Spencer se tuvo que esconder una vez en el cobertizo, y se echó a llorar amargamente. No podía más, eran demasiadas cosas._

 _El colmo llegó un día después de clases, al llegar a casa, cuando se encontró a su madre metiendo en bolsas de basura sus montajes para películas. Llevaba ya tres bolsas, y no parecía dispuesta a parar._

 _-¡Para!-pidió Spencer, asustado-¡son mis cosas!_

 _-Ya no las necesitas-respondió ella con voz fría-estoy harta de trastos._

 _-¡NO!-Spencer agarró las bolsas y tiró de ella. Su madre le miró con penetrante odio-no-repitió Spencer-son mis cosas. Para… por favor._

 _-Vete a tu cuarto, estás castigado-dijo su madre, volviendo a meter más figuras de Spencer y cables de sus efectos especiales en las bolsas._

 _-¡No!-repitió Spencer, enfadado. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Se odiaba por eso-¿por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡No he hecho nada!_

 _-¡Cállate Spencer!-le chilló su madre furiosa._

 _-¡No! ¡No es justo, para ya! ¿Es por Billy? ¿Es por él?-gritó Spencer enfadado. Su madre se puso roja de la cólera._

 _-¡VETE A TU CUARTO SPENCER! ¡GILIPOLLAS!-chilló, y dándole una patada a la mesa rompió su jarrón favorito-¡YIIIIIIIIIH!-se llevó las manos al pelo, frustrada._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¡Parad!-Hugh y Jessica acababan de entrar por la puerta trasera, habían estado cultivando las fresas del jardín._

 _-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ÉL! ¡NO TE SOPORTO!-gritó Jane, y se fue hacia su cuarto._

 _-¡Mamá!-Jessica la siguió, preocupada, colándose dentro con ella justo antes de que ella cerrase de un portazo._

 _-Tranquilo Spencer…-le consoló su padre. Spencer estaba hiperventilando-esto se acaba…_

 _Él miró preocupado a su padre. No era ningún secreto que en las últimas semanas los señores Wright apenas hablaban entre ellos, y que habían discutido más de una vez. Spencer ya no se preocupaba por sus peleas, pero ahora tenía miedo… no quería que la familia se rompiera… por su culpa._

 _Tumbado en su cama, con los muñecos del mono-araña y la serpiente roja, fieles protagonistas de sus películas, Spencer dejó que las lágrimas recorriesen su rostro. Lloró y lloró, sintiendo como las lágrimas le abrasaban, pero también dejaban ir a su dolor. Lo dejaban marchar._

 _Llevaba días pensándolo. En el centro del barrio había un edificio de unos doce pisos, donde trabajaban varios padres de sus amigos. Solo tendría que subir allí y bueno… saltar. Era una muerte horrenda, pero también rápida. Si lo hacía de noche, recogerían el cadáver antes de que hubiese demasiados curiosos. La idea cada vez le consumía más. Debería hacerlo. Debía liberarse. No lo soportaba más…_

 _Ese día Spencer tocó fondo. Pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente (se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta) veía las cosas de otro modo. Ninguno de los directores que él admiraba se había dejado vencer por adversidades tan ridículas como un desengaño amoroso, o una madre problemática. Algunos habían soportado guerras, endeudamientos, huelgas y las peores de las críticas. Él no se rendiría. Jamás. Iba a convertirse en un director de películas famoso, y todos le aclamarían como a Spielberg, Kurosawa y Billy Wilder. Era hora de dejarlo atrás. Y era hora de olvidar a Billy._

 _Cogió su camisa favorita, con un fantasmita de Monster Allergy, su gorra de director y sus gafas de sol, y se puso en marcha. Hacía un día precioso para empezar un nuevo corto. Uno que quizás, lo llevase a la fama._

 _-A por ello-dijo, mientras cogía su bici y se ponía rumbo al instituto._

 _Entretanto, en el centro de Suburbia, Billy tomaba parte de la octava reunión del equipo creativo en el día._

 _-Básicamente consiste en un enorme tobogán… tú te tiras por él a la piscina… con cuatro o cinco chicas, claro-explicaba el jefe de departamento, Dez, señalando a la pantalla._

 _-¿Cuánto nos costará todo eso?-preguntó Trish, la estadista, siempre pendiente de la economía._

 _-Bueno un poco sí… pero nos dijeron que no escatimáramos en gastos-se defendió Dez_

 _-Sí, claro, pero no vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana-le advirtió Trish. Dez murmuró un taco, enfurruñado._

 _-Colegas…-Billy estaba repantingado en su asiento, muerto de aburrimiento-id al grano, anda._

 _No dejaba de pensar en Spencer. Le echaba mucho de menos. Se había jurado volver en cuanto pudiera, pero en el fondo sabía que las presiones y la acelerada vida de Suburbia le harían olvidarlo, y tampoco le importaba. "Por navidades, puedo intentar volver"-había pensado vagamente. Pero Spencer no se había ido de su cabeza. Ni de su corazón. No podía olvidarlo, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Ni con todas las tías despampanantes con las que solía acostarse, ni con ningún otro, conseguía dejar de ver a aquel precioso chico de ojos asustadizos y gran corazón. "Spencer…"-quería recuperarlo._

 _-Un tobogán, sí…. y tías buenas-seguía Dez-luego la piscina puede soltar chorros de colores._

 _-Sí claro-ironizó Trish-espera, te abro la ventana y ya lanzas nuestro dinero._

 _-Perdona, pero eso es bastante barato ¿además, a ti qué más te da?-se cabreó Dez._

 _-Uy no sé, eso me pregunto yo con la cena de ayer ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?-replicó Trish con los brazos en jarras._

 _-¡O sea que es por eso!-se escandalizó Dez-¡mezclando el trabajo con la vida profesional! ¡Que poco profesional!_

 _-Has repetido profesional, cretino-se burló Trish._

 _-Chicos…-intentó frenarlos Billy con aburrimiento._

 _-¿Quieres que sea profesional?-gruñó Trish-TE DEJO._

 _-¿Eh? No… no cariño…-gimoteó Dez asustado-cariño, eso no…_

 _-¿A ti que más te da?-le espetó ella._

 _Billy ya se había marchado, dejándolos discutir y reconciliarse con un apasionado beso._

 _Se sentó en una butaca frente a una ventana de las oficinas que daba a Suburbia._

 _-Prometí traerte aquí Spence, es cierto-Billy se bebió un vaso de ginebra que acababa de sacar del mini bar de su despacho. Respiró hondo, cansado-pero… ¿luego qué…? ¿qué hacemos?_

 _Una de sus secretarias apretó el paso al verlo ahí hablando solo. Billy dejó el vaso en el suelo y cerró los ojos. "No se trata de lo que los demás quieren Billy. Siempre ha sido lo que tú has querido. Y puede ser así, porque tienes buen corazón"-esas palabras se las había dicho Gepetto una vez hace años. Como lo echaba de menos. Era, junto a Spencer y su hermana Teddy, la persona que mejor lo había entendido. Era un anciano maravilloso._

 _-Lo siento mucho Gepetto… creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien-dijo el cantante, con voz ronca._

 _-Ajajaja Billy…-rió el anciano, reflejado en el cristal de enfrente-pero siempre tenemos la oportunidad de mejorar… hasta que nos lleven._

 _El reflejo de Gepetto le sonrió con ternura, y luego se desvaneció. Billy asintió lentamente, apretando sus secos labios. Sí, ya era hora de arreglar las cosas, con un poco de magia del Cobra._

 _Pasaron los días. El otoño de aquel año fue muy frío, y mientras el cielo se cubría por una capa de nubes grises, el suelo lo hacía con hojas amarillas y naranjas. Spencer pensaba una idea para su siguiente película que estuviese relacionada con la estación. Había que aprovechar el estado de la naturaleza en cada momento, eso era importante. Su canal estaba teniendo bastantes visitas, ya no solo del colegio si no de chicos de otras zonas de Suburbia, a los que le gustaba su trabajo. Eso le hacía ver las cosas con más positivismo._

 _-¡CUIDADO, VA!-gritó Kleet. Una pelota de rugby golpeó en el omóplato a Spencer con la fuerza de un meteorito. El chico cayó al suelo derrotado, manchándose con el agua de los charcos y las hojas. Kleet y sus colegas se acercaron riendo burlones. Spencer se levantó lentamente y se limpió, con tristeza-¿qué te pasa Spence? ¿no recibes?_

 _-Déjame…-pidió él, pero Kleet le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y levantó su puño._

 _-No me contestes, marica-le amenazó._

 _-Déjalo en paz, Kleet-dijo una voz. Eran los mayores del equipo de baloncesto, que iban hacia él cabreado. Las últimas semanas ellos también habían estado pasando de Spencer, pero parecía que volvían a ponerse del lado del muchacho-¿por qué no te metes con nosotros?_

 _-¿Por qué no me comes la polla?-replicó Kleet agresivo._

 _-¿Quién será el marica?-ironizó el líder del equipo. Spencer se fue moviendo hacia un lado, queriendo escurrir el bulto._

 _-No te muevas, Wright. Voy a darte una paliza, para que aprendan estos gilipollas-dijo Kleet haciendo crujir sus nudillos._

 _-Atrévete, hijo de puta-le desafió el líder del equipo._

 _-Vas a ver-gruñó Kleet._

 _-¡Vale ya, Kleet! ¡Déjalo en paz!-Spencer abrió mucho la boca al ver llegar a Pepper, seguida de otras chicas con las que se llevaba, y también de Paula y sus amigas._

 _-Sí Kleet-Paula estaba muy seria-para._

 _-¿Estás de coña?-se indignó él, dándose cuenta de que estaba quedando en evidencia-¿no era un mentiroso de mierda?_

 _-No… es nuestro amigo-dijo Paula, y sonrió levemente a Spencer. El chico parpadeó lentamente, y la sonrió también._

 _-Puta-la insultó Kleet._

 _-Anda, déjalo ya tío. Estás haciendo el tonto-le dijo Jonah, uniéndose también al grupo de Spencer. Kleet miró a sus colegas, descolocado, y ellos simplemente se alejaron. Volvió a mirar a Spencer y luego a los demás._

 _-Sois unos pringaos-dijo._

 _-Vete-dijo Pepper, interponiéndose entre él y Spencer._

 _-¡Sí, largo!-Dipper y el club de pringaos al que Spencer pertenecía también se habían unido, y abuchearon a Kleet. El abusón agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, y luego se alejó, bufando._

 _Spencer se volvió hacia el grupo, sin poder ocultar su enorme sorpresa._

 _-Chicos… gracias._

 _-No, perdónanos-dijo Paula mirando a sus amigas chulitas, que agachaban la cabeza un poco cortadas-hemos sido injustas… fue por Billy._

 _-Eres un tío guay Spence. ¿Por qué no quedas un día con nosotros…?-le sugirió Jonah. Spencer asintió lentamente. Antes del verano, una invitación así le hubiera hecho saltar el corazón. Antes de conocer a Billy, claro._

 _-Gracias… lo haré-dijo. Todos le rodearon y acompañaron a dentro. El día era frío, pero rodeado de amigos, Spencer sintió el calor del corazón._

 _Al día siguiente, Spencer sacaba las cosas de su taquilla, distraído. Había quedado con Pepper y Dipper en un parque, sería su primera película con actores de verdad, lo cual era muy emocionante. Pepper no parecía avanzar con aquel chico que había conocido, tal vez era el momento de intentarlo. Pero, y Spencer sonrió con pena al pensarlo, sabía que no serviría de nada. A él ya no le interesaba nadie más que Billy. Y cada vez que escuchaba su voz en la radio, o_ _veía su imagen en la tele, suspiraba melancólico, oliendo y notando el tacto de lo que no estaba allí._

 _No sé qué haces siempre metida en mi sangre_ _  
_ _ya he probado el fondo y no me gusta como sabe._ _  
_ _No prenden las luces de mi lado oscuro_ _  
_ _Mi mayor pecado no dejar ninguno._

 _Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón_ _  
_ _que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_ _  
_ _tengo una vena averiada_ _  
_ _y está canción de amor que está caducada._

 _Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón_ _  
_ _que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor_ _  
_ _tengo una vena averiada_ _  
_ _y está canción de amor que está caducada._

 _Spencer escuchaba la canción que tenían puesta al lado, metiendo sus cosas en la mochila. L agente charlaba animadamente por los pasillos, cuando de repente se fueron quedando en silencio. Alguien había entrado en el instituto, y avanzaba rápidamente, buscando. A Paula se le cayeron los cuadernos al verlo, y sus ojos se le salieron de las órbitas a niveles preocupantes._

 _-Joder… pero…-Jonah y sus amigos tragaron saliva echándose a un lado._

 _-Imposible…-Kleet también flipaba._

 _El último en verlo fue precisamente Spencer, entretenido como estaba en sus cosas. Se giró y al ver a Billy se quedó petrificado. Le miró de arriba abajo. Verlo ahora se le hacía tan raro, después de tanto tiempo. Era algo irreal… no creía que pudiese tocarlo._

 _-Hola…-Billy le miró y le sonrió de modo enternecedor._

 _-Ho… hola-Spencer aún lo estaba asimilando. Sus circuitos mentales se habían quedado fundidos._

 _-Te juré una cosa-dijo Billy sonriendo. Luego le enseñó la mano. Ya no quedaba cicatriz del corte que se había hecho el día en que lo habían jurado. Pero verlo le devolvió a Spencer uno de los mejores recuerdos de aquel verano. El chico tenía los hijos enrojecidos, y le temblaba un poco la boca. Billy estaba guapísimo. Y no había rastro de su habitual mala idea en el rostro. Simplemente resplandecía-¿vienes… conmigo?_

 _Spencer miró a sus compañeros de clase. Todo el mundo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, pendiente de ellos. Todo el instituto sabía quién era. Nunca le había pasado algo así. No le gustaba, pero era raro._

 _Volvió a mirar a Billy. Volver a verlo era un sentimiento tan extraño._

 _-Sí-dijo, y poco a poco fue sonriendo-sí, vamos._

 _Un destello de alegría brilló en los ojos de Billy. Luego se acercó unos pasos más, hasta quedar pegado a él. Spencer le miró con miedo. ¿Ahora qué…? Pero Billy le abrazó, y se olvidó de todo. Spencer cerró los ojos, y sintiéndose tan cerca de su mejor amigo, y de la persona que más amaba, se olvidó de todo por un momento. Todo el instituto contuvo la respiración._

 _-YIYIYIYIYIYIIIII UOOOOOOOOOOO….-los gritos hicieron que Spencer y Billy se diesen la vuelta a la vez, perplejos. Era Paula. Sus amigas la rodeaban, preocupadas, porque acababa de desmayarse. Era demasiado para ella._

 _-Aunque no lo creas, esto me pasa a menudo-comentó Billy._

 _-Te creo-rió Spencer._

 _Salieron del instituto juntos. En la entrada estaba el viejo Pontiac, esperándolos. Los dos chicos se miraron, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Estuvieron un rato así, riendo, mientras la gente seguía mirándolos desde la puerta y las ventanas. Billy le rascó la cabeza a su primo, y luego lo invitó a seguirle._

 _-Voy a llevarte hasta la luna-dijo Billy poniendo sus manos en el volante y sacudiendo la cabeza. Spencer rió-ida y vuelta._

 _Spencer le miró, ahora él también estaba radiante._

 _-Pues vamos._

 _El Pontiac arrancó, y Spencer sintió que dejaba atrás muchas cosas. Para ir hacia muchas cosas nuevas._

* * *

Spencer permaneció en su casa hasta los dieciocho años. La relación de Billy con la familia Wright se fue restaurante poco a poco, cuando ellos empezaron a aceptar la relación del cantante con su hijo. Jessica fue la primera en dar el paso, y luego su padre. La señora Wright no quiso tratar con Billy hasta que él fue a buscarla y se disculpó con ella. Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando de muchas cosas: de Spencer, del futuro, de los sueños rotos de Jane, de la madre de Billy… pero finalmente ella fue capaz de dejarlo ir. De avanzar.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, Spencer ya se había creado fama gracias a los cortos que Pepper y sus amigos del cole (incluidos Paula y Jonah) habían protagonizado. Se mudó al centro de Suburbia a un piso que le compró Billy, pero con el sueldo de su primer gran estreno se lo devolvió todo. Billy y Spencer mantenían su relación en secreto, por la reputación del cantante y por su propio bien. Era mejor así, les daba más libertad para hacer lo que querían.

Luego las cosas se habían ido estropeando poco a poco. Billy veía a otras… tuvo una novia durante mucho tiempo, y Spencer conoció a Mallory. Él ya no era un chico de quince años, y veía las cosas de otro modo, así que pensó que podría superar a Billy, dejarlo en una estrecha amistad, y empezar una nueva vida con la chica. Se equivocaba. Y aunque no lo sabía, Billy también. No podían llevar una vida el uno sin el otro. Antes de conocerse sí, pero ahora ya ni siquiera podían recordar cómo era el mundo antes de verse la primera vez.

Spencer siguió dando vueltas pensando en la declaración que tenía que hacerle a Billy. Pero no encontraba las palabras, no encontraba los términos. No quería hacerlo él. Siempre era él quien corría detrás de Billy, menos aquella primera vez en el instituto. Abatido, se apoyó en el cristal y miró los rascacielos de Suburbia. Llovía, y cada vez más. ¿Por qué siempre llovía en el peor momento?

De repente Spencer vio algo en el jardín. Un coche acababa de aparcar, y alguien se había bajado de él. En teoría solo unas pocas personas tenían acceso al parking de su casa. Y una de ellas…

-¡SPENCER! ¡SPENCE!-gritaba tan alto que hasta pudo oírlo desde el cristal. Spencer abrió mucho los ojos. Cinco años más tarde, se le habían vuelto a fundir los circuitos-¡SPENCER! ¡TE LO JURÉ! ¡TE LO JURÉ!-gritaba Billy. Se estaba empapando. Pero le daba igual. Soltó una carcajada enloquecida, y luego abrió la boca, bebiéndose el agua de lluvia. Spencer no pudo evitar reír también. Billy nunca dejaría de asombrarle. Ni aunque pasasen cien años.

Quiso pensarlo un momento, detenerse a entender lo que estaba haciendo, a comprender que era aquella fuerza liviana que lo desplazaba hacia la puerta del jardín. Quiso detenerse también para poder saborear aquel momento, pues verlo a él esperando en su jardín significaba la felicidad más absoluta, lo que más deseaba, en el fondo.

-¡TE QUIERO SPENCER!-gritó Billy a todo pulmón. Viéndolo asomado en la terraza, dio saltos y gritó aún más-¡TE QUIERO!

-Billy…-Spencer se secó las lágrimas, y luego bajó las escaleras, hasta quedar frente a él. Ahora los dos estaban empapados. Se miraron durante largo rato, perdiéndose el uno en los ojos del otro. El amor, cuando se es joven, está lleno de pasión, de energía. Pero miente el que dice que no es el amor de la reconciliación, el amor del perdón y del reencuentro cuando tanto tiempo se ha estado esperando, el mejor de todos.

Durante unos segundos estuvieron callados. Luego Billy alzó los brazos, riendo nervioso, e intentando encontrar el modo de expresarse.

-Spencer yo… no sé cómo decírtelo…-le miró componiendo una sonrisa circunstancial. Pero el cineasta negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor dentro ¿no crees?-dijo, señalando la casa. Billy asintió, y rió tontamente de nuevo. Pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a moverse. Había algo que los dos estaban esperando.

Finalmente fue Billy el que lo hizo; corrió hacia Spencer y le besó con fuerza, abrazándolo y revolviéndole el cabello con fuerza. Fue el beso más intenso de la vida de ambos. Spencer cerró los ojos y atrajo a Billy hacia él. No había lluvia, ni había frío, solo ellos, y una felicidad desbordante que estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Billy estornudó. Spencer se separó un poco, y le miró divertido.

-¿Entramos?-sugirió, echándose el mojado pelo hacia atrás. El rockero asintió.

En la casa siguieron besándose. Billy le quitó a Spencer la camisa y le besó en el cuello y los pezones, mientras él gemía extasiado y le desabrochaba el pantalón al Cobra. Toda la ropa mojada fue quedando tirada por el suelo, y los dos amantes, completamente desnudos, se guiaron torpemente hacia la habitación de Spencer.

Billy en realidad quería hablar con él, decirle muchas cosas y disculparse por todo. Por una vez, el cantante no buscaba sexo, ni besos, si no redención. Pero hay otras formas de hacerse entender, y supuso que en aquel momento los dos lo estaban deseando. La excitación del reencuentro los consumía, y ahora se devoraban a besos desesperadamente. Billy tumbó a Spencer en la cama y luego cerró la puerta del cuarto. Aún tenía el frío metido en el cuerpo. Si no recordaba mal, el chico tenía unas velas guardadas en cajones, para aromatizar la estancia. Las sacó y las fue encendiendo una a una.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Spencer tumbado en la cama de costado.

-Ssssssh…-Billy llevó varias velas y las colocó al lado de la cama. Empezaba a oler a incienso y a aromas vegetales. Billy apagó las luces y se colocó encima de Spencer, iluminado solo por la amarillenta luz de las velas-te quiero Spence…

-No seas empalagoso…-bromeó el chico. Luego dejó de sonreír un poco-Billy… yo… quiero estar contigo, pero…

-Yo también-murmuró Billy, besándolo. Spencer ya lo había oído antes. Promesas y promesas rotas. Volvió a convencerse, una vez más, de que aquella vez él era sincero. Tampoco es que fuera a poder resistirse si no-Mmmmn…. Quiero estar contigo para siempre…

Continuaron besándose y excitándose mutuamente, mientras las gotas de lluvia se les escurrían por la piel y se iban evaporando en medio de aquel acto de amor candente. Billy cogió un poco de cera de la vela y se la pasó a Spencer por la espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

-Billy… quema-gimió él, cerrando los ojos. Billy, poniéndose encima de él y acariciando sus nalgas, le mordió una oreja.

-Me encanta tu lado masoquista…-le susurró-te quiero Spencer… te quiero para siempre.

-Ungh…-Spencer notó el miembro de Billy muy fuerte, pegado a su culo-dilo otra vez…

-Te quiero…-repitió Billy, ahogando los gemidos de él. La excitación fue en aumento, mientras los dos jóvenes gritaban extasiados y descontrolados. Billy recorrió el cuerpo de Spencer a besos, lamiéndole desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, mientras le acariciaba los testículos. El chico solo respiraba pesadamente, complacido.

-Aaaaaaah… Spencer-Billy tuvo un escalofrío cuando su chico hizo lo mismo. Spencer se llevó el miembro de Billy a la boca, y al poco el Cobra gritaba con ganas-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡SIGUE!

La luz de las velas se consumió poco a poco, y la pasión se fue calmando. Protegidos por el frío con las sábanas, secos y calentitos, los dos chicos contemplaban el techo tumbados en la cómoda cama, disfrutando en silencio el uno del otro.

-¿Te acuerdas del día… de la charca?-susurró Spencer acariciando tiernamente el poco bello que había en el blanco pecho de Billy.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Me acuerdo de tantas cosas… mataría por volver a ese verano-dijo Billy sonriendo. Spencer asintió lentamente-pero recordándolo… ya sé lo que hice mal.

-¿Ah, sí?-Spencer sonrió mientras moldeaba un poco más su almohada para poder acomodarse a su lado-¿y qué fue?

-No haberte llevado conmigo. Desde el principio. Nunca debía separarme de ti, ni por un segundo-dijo Billy. Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vete a saber qué habría salido mal entonces…

-Ya, claro-rió Billy. Luego se calló un rato-Spencer…-dijo finalmente-yo… no quiero cagarla otra vez. No quiero que nos vuelva a pasar esto.

-Bueno… no depende solo de ti-admitió Spencer-también ha sido culpa mía. Quería probarme que… no te necesitaba… pero te necesito.

-Y yo-reconoció Billy-siempre. Eres lo único que quiero Spencer… lo único-se estaba poniendo nervioso. Quería decírselo, pero le daba miedo como pudiera reaccionar.

-Pero tienes que dejar las drogas Billy… ya me lo prometiste hace tiempo-le recordó Spencer-por favor, hazme caso… es peligroso…

-"Y tú que lo digas, cielo"-Billy recordó su última vomitona mezclada con sangre, la que lo había llevado a estar muerto. Aladdín ya estaba ayudándolo, pero necesitaría tomárselo en serio, meterse en una clínica o algo, para que diese resultado. Pero lo haría… por él sí.

-Sí Spencer, no te preocupes. Yo… te quiero… por eso… por eso creo que quizás podrías… estar conmigo siempre… tú… tú… ¿quieres… quieres casarte conmigo…?

La mano de Spencer, acariciando el pecho de Billy, se detuvo en el momento justo en que escuchó esas palabras. Billy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Sí, ya lo sé-rió, de nuevo nervioso-sé que nunca me ha salido bien… es una locura, pero joder… ¿qué más da? Tengo todo lo que quiero en esta vida… solo me faltas tú… lo que quiero Spencer… te quiero… a ti.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta del chico. Billy respiró unos segundos. Había algo en su cabeza, una especie de pitido, que le estaba molestando. ¿Por qué no respondía? No quería… estropearlo. Ahora no.

-Spencer…-murmuró, moviéndose un poco. Al verle el rostro, Billy se movió, asustado. El chico estaba inmóvil, con los ojos como platos-¿Spence? ¡SPENCER!-lo zarandeó, preocupado. ¿Le había dado un parón? ¿Estaba…?-no, no, no… ¡SPENCER!

Acercó su oído al pecho del chico. El corazón seguía latiendo. Incluso, acercándose a su nariz, notó que respiraba. ¿Entonces que…?

-Es…-Billy cayó en la cuenta. El pitido. Entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento el pánico lo consumió haciéndole querer dar alaridos de terror. Pero luego se serenó. Sus piernas ya estaban desapareciendo. No llevaba nada puesto, aparecería en la habitación del piso en pelotas. Vaya espectáculo-hala, a pasarlo bien…-se dijo el chico. Supuso que Spencer seguiría congelado, al menos hasta que él volviera… ¿volviera?

Antes de desaparecer del todo, Billy echó una última mirada al chico. Si moría, al menos tendría el gusto de haber pasado una última noche con él.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, a Spencer se le fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que se quedó en un estado parecido al sueño, pero que realmente, no lo era. El cómo se despertase, dependería de esa noche.

* * *

-... sí, puedo demostrarlo. Ellos hablarán. Lo que me preocupa es ella ¿por qué miente?-Phillip arrancó el coche, aún con el interfono encendido.

-No lo sabemos, pero le toca a usted descubrirlo, señor Swift. Me estoy saltando las reglas al hacer esto. Entienda que debo ser imparcial. Si no consigue nada, él será absuelto. Sin ningún reparo-la Gran Consejera colgó su interfono y miró a Mufasa, preocupada. Eran los dos únicos miembros del tribunal que creían ahora en la culpabilidad de Rourke. La malicia de Scar, unida al testimonio de Helga, había conseguido engañar al resto-es nuestra única posibilidad…

-Tranquila. Podrá demostrarlo-dijo Mufasa con su grave voz-tengamos fe…

-Fe es lo único que me falta, Mufasa-la Gran Consejera se sentó en su trono y observó desde su despacho el área militar de Suburbia. Torres de cientos de pisos llenas de soldados y equipo de combate, a las órdenes de las dos reinas.

Phillip condujo el autovolante hasta su casa, absorto en sus pensamientos. Una complicada estrategia se estaba elaborando en su mente, una estrategia con la que debía conseguir probar que Helga mentía, y el general Rourke era un monstruo. No fallaría. No se permitiría fallar.

-Holaaa-saludó al entrar en casa. Astryd, su espectacular novia, debía de estar esperándolo todavía. Si había algo que necesitaba antes de ponerse a trabajar era un poco del amor sanador que ella le ofrecía. Astryd era como una macedonia de los sabores más dulces y el amor más puro que había en el mundo. Phillip esperaba poder proponerla matrimonio muy pronto.

Sin embargo no contestó Astryd… ni nadie. Phillip encendió la luz del salón, extrañado, y dejó sus cosas. Fue a la cocina y se puso un vaso de agua. Luego recorrió la casa.

-Astrydd… ¿Astryd?-llamó a su novia. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Ni en el baño, ni en la terraza… puede que en el cuarto…

Phillip se detuvo en seco al ver que había una caja encima de la cama. Por unos instantes tuvo miedo. "No seas idiota-pensó-no puede ser nada…". Se acercó lentamente y la abrió. Tenía un montón de relleno. Un relleno muy raro.

Apartándolo, vio el dedo. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que era, pero después lo reconoció al instante. _Era un dedo de Astryd_. Ahí, cortado limpiamente, aún soltaba unas gotitas de sangre. Su larga uña delineada de forma perfecta, y su blanca y tersa piel.

-OH…-Phillip dejó caer el dedo sobre las sábanas y retrocedió, horrorizado-OH DIOS MÍO… DIOS, NO… ¡NO!

Se acercó de nuevo. No se atrevía a coger el dedo. Era aterrador, a la vez que fascinante. Miró de nuevo a la caja. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Había un intercomunicador, y una notita. "Pulse el rojo"-ponía escrito. Phillip examinó el aparato y vio un pequeño botón rojo a un extremo. Lo pulsó. No pasó nada. Lo volvió a pulsar.

Unos instantes más tarde, una voz distorsionada y reverberante resonaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Si no quieres más dedos… aaaaash… tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos… aaaaash…

Phillip tembló al escucharlo. Dios, no. No podía ser. Ahora no… ella… ¿dónde estaba ella?

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con voz temblorosa-por favor, déjala. Haré lo que quieras.

-Si la quieres recuperar…. aaaaash… tendrás que dejar que ganemos el juicio… aaaaaash… sin trucos… sin trampas…-le advirtió la voz. A Phillip estuvo a punto de caérsele el intercomunicador al escucharlo. Lo que se temía. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Devuélvemela… cabrón…-dijo con voz amenazante. Al otro lado se escuchó una ronca risa.

-La mataremos… aaaaash… si no haces lo que te decimos… uooooosh… y lo haremos lentamente… piénsatelo…-le advirtió.

-Quiero hablar con ella-pidió Phillip, pálido.

-No, de eso nada… aaaaaash… pierde el juicio, fiscal… aaaaaash… o ella perderá su vida… uooosh… fzzzzz….

La voz se apagó. Phillip miró el intercomunicador, horrorizado. Lo pulsó varias veces, nervioso, pero nadie le respondió más.

-No… nnno….. ¡UAAAAAAH!-gritó, y lo lanzó, furioso, contra la pared. Luego se quedó en silencio. El dedo seguía a su lado. El corazón le latía a mil, mientras le asomaban lágrimas a los ojos. Astryd, su dulce Astryd. La harían daño… la matarían… no…

En su despacho al norte de la zona blanca, Scar apagó el interfono, satisfecho. Enfrente suyo había una hiena, Banzai, que bebía de su botella de ginebra sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Excelente-dijo el león ronroneando con perfidia-ya es nuestro. Caso cerrado.

-Gllllll….-Banzai bebió de la copa con avidez-¿y qué pasa con la chica? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Matadla. En cuanto acabe el juicio, le mataremos a él-dijo Scar con indiferencia. Banzai asintió lentamente.

-Otro asesinato… eso cuenta por doble-gruñó.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo-le advirtió el león. Banzai cedió, enfurruñado. El león tenía amigos poderosos, no podía enfrentarse a él. Banzai y dos colegas suyos se ocupaban de hacerle los trabajos sucios a Scar cuando lo necesitaba. La extorsión, el secuestro y el asesinato estaban al orden del día-matadla y tiradla a las cloacas, se disolverá en los ácidos.

-¿Podremos divertirnos con ella antes, no?-rió Banzai malignamente.

-No me interesan los detalles-repuso Scar con asco-ahora largo.

-Claro jefe… siempre a su disposición-dijo Banzai inclinándose antes de salir. "Maldito gilipollas"-pensó para sí. Pero si él y sus colegas llegaban a fin de mes de sobra era gracias a él. No podían quejarse.

Scar se quedó solo en el despacho, disfrutando del silencio. La estancia era muy grande, de colores marrones y pardos. Estaba muy cómodo en su butaca de terciopelo, con enfrente todos los premios y distinciones que su larga y prestigiosa carrera le habían proporcionado. Una carrera tan sucia y siniestra como la de Rourke.

-Aunque nunca brillará tanto como la de Mufasa-se decía a sí mismo Scar muchas veces. Odiaba a su hermano. Le odiaba profundamente. Pero nunca se lo diría, claro que no.

Cogió su interfono de lujo, negro y elegante, y llamó a Rourke. En la habitación donde se alojaba, el general tenía derecho a un teléfono, aunque las llamadas estaban controladas y eran escuchadas.

-Lyle, solo llamaba para decirte que no te preocupes por nada-dijo Scar recalcando las palabras que más le interesaban-tengo la defensa bien preparada. Así que el miércoles, serás libre.

-Te… te lo agradezco, Scar-dijo Rourke sonriendo lentamente desde su cama-hablamos.

Cuando colgó, Scar se miró uno de los muchos anillos que adornaban sus afiladas manos. Rourke le iba a deber un buen favor después de aquello. Ya se pensaría el qué… luego apagó las luces de su despacho, y se quedó pensando, a oscuras. Le gustaba pensar en la oscuridad. Él pertenecía a la noche.

En su no demasiado buena habitación, Rourke también pensaba. Tumbado solo con uno de sus calzoncillos largos y una camiseta interior, el general intentó atisbar el futuro. Lo indultarían, eso desde luego, pero no conservaría el puesto. Eso era imposible, después de un caso así. Probablemente, no podría volver a trabajar en el ejército. Estaba jodido. "Ya veremos"-pensó, sarcástico. Muchos generales de rango inferior y superior le debían muchos favores. Presionaría para que le ayudase a recuperar al menos algo de su gloria perdida. Toda una vida de servicio…. Una maldita vida… para ahora perder todos sus logros por culpa de un puñado de soldados inservibles "sacrificados". Rourke no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre complejo, ni le gustaba serlo. Le gustaba el dinero, las mujeres y la guerra, en ese orden. No quería problemas. Solo hacer lo que le daba la gana. Pero había un cierto reverso, un placer culpable que sí le gustaba sentir, algo que siempre le complicaba la vida, pero que había llegado a sentir que era lo que más le daba sentido.

Le gustaba joder.

Le gustaba hacer daño a los demás, fastidiar a los más débiles, verles sufrir. Cuando había negocios y dinero de por medio, bien es cierto que eso era lo primero, pero Rourke disfrutaba secretamente con los daños colaterales, con los que salían perdiendo, con los que no eran como él. Y cuando mandó a Helga, a Vinny y a Molière, y a tantos más, a una muerte segura a manos de los Hunos, sintió alivio por salvar su pellejo, pero también un secreto y sádico placer por pensar en lo que sufrirían, en como morirían ellos. Incluso por Helga, a la que nunca había amado, pero con cuya compañía no podía negar que disfrutaba. Sí, Rourke era un macho alfa de gustos claros. Pero hasta esos hombres tienen su reverso, y suele ser el más terrible.

En cuanto a Helga… ya se ocuparía de ella. No tenía planeado matarla, por supuesto. Quería verla sufrir. Y que le suplicara. Deseaba volverla oír gemir, aunque ya no fuese de placer, si no haciéndola daño. Con Helga no había hecho nada más que empezar. La bomba se quedaría instalada en su estómago mucho tiempo…

Pensando en la rubia, en sus enormes pechos y jugosos labios, Rourke se llevó la mano al miembro y se dispuso a liberar tensión. Fue entonces cuando el molesto pitido le empezó a sonar. Sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Luego poco a poco comprendió.

-¡No! ¡Mierda!-gritó, furioso. Pero ya era tarde. Estaba desintegrándose poco a poco. Forcejeó con la puerta intentando salir, pero no le sirvió de nada. Pronto su cabeza desapareció, y la habitación se quedó vacía.

En la habitación de Helga pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Ella acababa de ducharse y se había puesto una blusa negra. No iba a salir, ni nadie iba a verla, pero era cómoda y además le gustaba verse guapa. Ella misma y todo lo que representaba, su belleza y su fuerza, eran lo único que le quedaba ahora. Cuando empezó a desaparecer, sintió un miedo terrible. Pero luego se acordó de la última vez. Irían a aquella maldita sala, si el viejo no había mentido. Y allí estarían ella, el viejo, Billy Cobra y él… y Rourke.

-Ja…-Helga apretó los puños, rabiosa. Luego los puños desaparecieron.

* * *

Después de la marcha de Billy, Aladdín había vuelto a entrar, preocupado. Se encontró a Ariel en la barra, Mosqueda, mientras a Jim lo rodeaban varias chicas. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras el barman les servía tequila.

-YO FUI BARMAN HACE TIEMPO ¿SABES? EN LAS DE MI BARRIO-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel, que asintió varias veces.

-¿QUÉ ES UN BARMAN?-preguntó ella, confusa. Aladdín rió.

-¿BAILAMOS?-sugirió. Ella vaciló unos segundos. Luego se bebió el tequila de un trago y asintió. Después vendrían tres más.

Unas horas más tarde Ariel, Jim y Aladdín salían de la discoteca dando tumbos y meneándose al son de la música, que cada vez iban dejando más atrás. El árabe había decidido ir a buscar a Billy, por si acaso, y quería coger la Alfombra, pero estaba demasiado borracho.

-No puedes conducir si has bebido, tío-le recordó Jim, cuyos ojos estaban un poco rojos, y el aliento le apestaba a whisky.

-Sí, nno puedess… jijiji-rió Ariel.

-Pensaba que íbamos a empalmar, pero no…-explicó Aladdín que era el que mejor estaba de los tres-tengo que buscar a Billy… me preocupa que se meta en líos…

-Tranquilo tío, tú déjalo estar-le dijo Jim pasándole un brazo por el hombro, amistoso-venga, volvamos dentro.

-Síiiii…-Ariel estaba totalmente ida. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así. Girando y girando como una peonza dio saltitos y correteó por la terraza de _Timber_ como una avioneta. Luego se puso a bailar de un lado a otro.

-Está borracha-se rió Jim.

-Joder…-Aladdín se apoyó en una columna del parking e hipó varias veces-mierda…

-Perdone ¿me puede enseñar su documentación?-dijo un segurata acercándose a ellos. Aladdín le miró atontado, hasta que comprendió.

-Eeeeeeem… yo… Billy…-balbuceó.

-¿Qué dice?-le preguntó él, amenazante. Aladdín simplemente echo a correr-¡EH!-el segurata lo persiguió, cabreado.

-Ven aquí…para…-mientras tanto Jim fue hacia Ariel e intentó agarrarla. Ella giraba y reía, cantando una especie de canción. Más bien hacia una especie de ruidos vocales muy extraños. Eran raros, aunque a Jim le gustaban-para, en serio… escucha…

Ella rió como una loca, y cuando Jim la agarró de las muñecas, se miraron fijamente. Ella se acercó lentamente a sus labios, cerrando los ojos con una tentadora sonrisa. "No… no puede ser-pensó Jim-oh, sí…sí… ¡Sí!". Ariel le besó. Jim respiró profundamente, enardecido por el contacto con ella, con sus labios. Eran carnosos, y su sabor era dulce. Jim notó como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga eléctrica, mientras los labios de Ariel jugueteaban con los suyos. Estaba claro que la chica no había besado en su vida, al menos no tenía práctica. Pero no había problema. Jim la guió con sus labios, y luego tentadoramente metió la lengua en su cavidad bucal, rozando la suya.

-Oh… oh…-estaba muy cachondo. Mientras se apoyaban en una pared y seguían con aquel desenfrenado beso, Jim bajó las manos hacia sus piernas, y luego subió uno a las tetas. Dios, sus tetas. Eso sí… quería besarlas, morderlas, follarlas. Iba a ser hoy. Esa era la noche.

-Nnno… no… para-Ariel parecía salir de una especie de embotamiento, como si entendiera lo que realmente estaba pasando-nnno… no.

-Sssssh… déjame… te gustará-susurró Jim besándola en el cuello y deslizando los labios poco a poco hacia su escote. Si era necesario, se lo hacía ahí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

-No… no, para…-él no hacía caso. Estaba tonta, no sabía lo que decía…- ¡Jim!-Ariel lo empujó, pero Jim no se soltaba. Joder, estaba tan buena. Entonces ella movió la pierna, y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes.

-¡AU! ¡JODER!-Jim se apartó, dolorido, y la miró enfadado y confuso-¿qué te pasa ahora?

Ariel negó con la cabeza. Estaba roja como un tomate, y le miraba furiosa. Se apartó de la pared donde él la había empotrado, y echó a andar por el jardín hacia la salida.

-¡EH! ¡Espera, joder! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿de qué vas?-se la encaró cabreado.

-Didijiste que… que no lo harías más-balbuceó Ariel, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si eres tú la que has empezado, gilipollas ¿qué te pasa?-Jim negó con la cabeza, exasperado. Ya estaba siendo demasiado fácil, claro. Si es que con esa tía…

Ariel se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Parecía que iba a decirle algo más, pero luego apretó el paso. Jim la siguió, molesto.

-No te entiendo joder… si no te gusto ¿por qué me has besado?

-¡No me gustas!-protestó ella-¡y no quiero estar contigo! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo-dijo Jim sarcástico.

Entretanto, Aladdín corría a toda prisa para evitar al guardia, pero como iba borracho tropezó con un aspersor del jardín y rodó hasta caerse al barro. La sombra del guardia lo cubrió, amenazante.

-Escucha tío… hagamos un trato…-le ofreció Aladdín llevándose la mano a la billetera. Llevaba encima suficiente como para sobornarlo, aunque… ¿le merecía la pena para lo que iba a hacer?

Iba a dar igual, porque empezó a desaparecer rápidamente. Con la carrera, apenas había prestado atención al pitido de advertencia que había resonado en su corteza cerebral durante aproximadamente un minuto. Aladdín empezó a desvanecerse, y el guardia, paralizado como una estatua de cera, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-No… joder…-se lamentó el árabe, antes de desvanecerse.

Jim seguía caminando detrás de Ariel, malhumorada.

-¿Y a dónde te vas?-preguntó con mala leche. Ella no tendría a donde ir, y eso lo sabía.

-¡Me iré con ellos!-replicó ella, harta.

-Ya. Porque son muuuucho mejores-ironizó Jim. Ariel se encaró a él, furiosa. Jim no la había visto tan enfadada en su vida. Y creía saber por qué era. En el fondo, ella sabía que el desliz había sido suyo. Eso era innegable.

-Eres un gilipollas-le dijo. Jim rió, burlón.

-¿Ahora dices palabrotas?

Ariel volvió a negar. A Jim le preocupó, porque había algo más que enfado en sus ojos. Había decepción. Una decepción que no le gustaba nada ver.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo…? ¿por qué no puedes… dejarme en paz?-preguntó, en un susurro lleno de dolor.

-¿Y por qué no lo entiendes tú?-rebatió él, enfadado-¿por qué eres así?

-¿Así, cómo?-se enfureció Ariel.

-Así… como eres-respondió él. De repente, la cabeza les empezó a pitar. Jim al miró asustado. Sabían lo que significaba-mierda.

-No…-Ariel había palidecido. Los dos entendían lo que venía ahora. Y lo peor, que no tenían ninguna escapatoria.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-repitió Jim. Empezó a desaparecer rápidamente, y ella con él.

-No, no…-Ariel meneó la cabeza. Aún estaba borracha y atolondrada-noooo…

En unos segundos la música, el calor, el ruido de la discoteca _Timber_ desapareció, y por unos segundos se hizo un silencio. Un silencio sepulcral, de tumba.

 _-Papá… ¿qué estás viendo?-Jim se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su padre, sonriendo. Él no le contestaba, seguía absorto en el televisor sin hacerle caso-es una chica muy guapa…-observó el niño. Era Jessica Rabbit, en uno de sus primeros papeles._

 _El padre de Jim pareció asimilar lentamente ese último comentario. Miró a su hijo, y poco a poco su boca se fue estirando en una sonrisa hasta que soltó una ronca carcajada._

 _-¡Ja! Ja, ja, ja… pues sí, James, sí que lo es-reconoció. Luego subió un poco el volumen. Jim miraba la película, pero también miraba a su padre. Le gustaba verle._

 _James._

* * *

-¡YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

-¡Por favor, que alguien los separe!

-Inaudito, como siempre.

-¡Billy, joder!

Los gritos eran muy altos. Jim fue desperezándose lentamente. Vio que a su lado Ariel aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas conservaban el rubor de la borrachera. Iba a despertarla, pero el jaleo le hizo incorporar y ver qué pasaba.

-Hola, Jim-saludó Lilo, a su lado.

-Estás aquí… mierda-Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza, notando como el horror le subía a la garganta. Otra vez no, por favor. Otra vez no.

-Hoy está divertido el panorama-observó la niña irónica, señalando a la habitación. Jim echó un vistazo, y ciertamente se quedó de piedra. No tenía perdida.

Helga y Rourke, llenos de moratones y sangre, rodaban por el suelo forcejeando, mientras Merlín y Aladdín intentaban separarlos. A un lado, había un enorme saltamontes con un elegante batín negro. Al otro, Billy y otros tres tíos chinos estaban totalmente desnudos, matados de risa señalando a los que se peleaban. La esfera al fondo parecía contemplar también la escena, con sorna.

-Vale… ya es que no me sorprende-dijo Jim levantándose lentamente y yendo hacia el resto, a ver si aclaraban algo.

Estaba en grave peligro de muerte, por tercera vez.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Como señalaba Lollyfan, siempre son muy extensos, pero así merece la pena que tarde tanto. En el siguiente, nos ponemos en marcha con la siguiente misión. ¿Quién será el villano esta vez? Hagan sus apuestas...**

 **¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Por qué? Y por curiosidad ¿cuál personaje es el que más aborrecéis? (Rourke, Scar, McLeach, Scroop, Neso, el señor Smee, Garfio, Sir Hiss, el Sheriff, el Príncipe Juan...).**

 **En cuanto pueda subiré la siguiente parte. Escribo muy rápido y tengo claro lo que quiero que vaya pasando, pero con los líos de la uni y la vida en general a veces uno no saca tiempo. Escribir es también una forma de desahogarse, y la verdad es que esta obra tiene mucho de mí (no estoy tan enfermo de la cabeza como Billy o Jim, eso sí).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, y nos leemos!**


	16. EPCOT

**Oh tío, nuevo capítulo, hoy me he puesto en serio y me he quedado hasta las tantas para acabarlo, he avanzado un montón. Bueno, mi única y gran recompensa es leer vuestros reviews con el cariño que les ponéis, sois estupendos. Espero que este os guste tanto como el anterior. En breve me pondré con el siguiente también.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Sí, la verdad es que la historia de Billy es muy cruel, hay tantos huecos que explorar (en su familia, con Spencer) y son todos tan complejos. Su madre me parece el personaje más interesante de su familia, aunque también el más horrendo. Suena raro pero me encanta que odies a Rourke porque intento con todas mis fuerzas que sea un personaje abominable, solo por el mero hecho de ser tan falso y cobarde, y tener la cara tan dura. Hay escenas como la de Aladdín con McLeach, o alguna de violación o asesinatos que son duras de escribir, pero en parte es la gracia de este fic que es el más crudo que he escrito. Como siempre un gran abrazo y muchísimo ánimo donde quiera que estés, y pronto subiré también de Shinsekawa, si puedo.**

 **¿Que villano tocará esta vez...? ¿Tenéis alguno en mente? Veámoslo.**

* * *

…

 _GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ!_

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!-Merlín intentaba sin éxito detener a Helga y Rourke. La rubia intentaba llegar a la bola para sacar las armas, pero el general se lo impidió sujetándola por las piernas y tirándola del pelo.

-¡CABRÓN!-Aladdín sujetó a Rourke por detrás. No permitiría que pegase a la chica.

-¿Verdad que está buena? Es un puto pibón-le decía Billy a los tres chinos, sacudiéndose la chorra sin ningún complejo.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?-le reprendió Jim que había ido hasta ellos.

-¡Eh Jimmy, boy, aquí estamos!-Billy fue hacia él con los brazos en alto.

-No toques-le avisó Jim cuando ya iba a abrazarle-¿dónde cojones estabas?

-Ou, bueno…-Billy agachó la mirada-con Spencer, esto… mi novio. Vamos a casarnos.

-¿Qué?-Jim le miró extrañado-Spencer… ¿el director de tus pelis?

-Sí, ese. Mi honey-explicó Billy sonriendo estúpidamente. Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye… ¿os importa ayudarnos?-preguntó Merlín cabreado mientras entre él y Aladdín intentaban quitarle a Rourke a Helga de encima.

-Ayúdate tú, barbas largas-se cachondeó Billy. Jim sin embargo fue hacia ellos, aunque al acercarse a ayudar se ganó una patada de Rourke que por poco lo derriba.

-Oh joder, está bien-Merlín fue hacia la bola y pulsando un botón la abrió y cogió dos pistolas.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim enfadado. Sabía que desde que se abría la esfera pasaban unos minutos y después comenzaría a sonar aquel silbidito infernal y se irían-¡Gilipollas!

-¡NO HABÍA OTRO REMEDIO!-gritó Merlín, furioso. Luego apuntó con las dos armas a Helga y Rourke, que se detuvieron en el acto. Conocían esas pistolas. Habían arrebatado muchas vidas con ellas, la vez anterior.

-No desperdiciarás munición-gruñó Rourke a quien Helga le había saltado un diente de una patada.

-Estense quietos. Necesitamos toda la munición posible… y a todos los efectivos-dijo el anciano, señalándolos.

-Voy a matarlo-dijo Helga, cuyo cuello estaba rojo, contraído bajo las manos de Rourke-no sabes… no sabes lo que ha hecho…

-Por favor señorita Sinclair, ya me lo imagino, pero le suplico que se contenga-dijo Merlín con la máxima educación. Helga negó, furiosa-por favor… ahora nuestras prioridades son otras… tenemos que sobrevivir… hay niños, señorita Sinclair…

Helga arrugo el rostro. A ella la niña le importaba una mierda. Solo quería matar al cabrón de Rourke, darle la muerte más horrible que existiera. Ahora podía hacerlo.

El general, sin embargo, se mantuvo más frío. Era cierto. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza, o las cosas se complicarían. La última vez había estado a punto de morir, de no ser por el chaval de la coleta y el puto cocodrilo probablemente no lo hubiesen conseguido. Lentamente soltó el cuello de Helga, y se apartó de ella. Estaba listo para contraatacar si ella intentaba algo más, pero la mujer también optó por contenerse. Lentamente se fueron colocando uno a cada lado de la estancia, mirándose con un intenso odio.

-Voy a matarte-le advirtió Helga-te mataré, te lo juro.

-Cállese, señorita, por favor-pidió Rourke burlón-¿no ve que tenemos otros problemas?

-Sí, eso me temo-dijo Merlín que estaba muy serio-la prioridad es el objetivo que vaya a salir en esta esfera. No podemos olvidarlo. Y será muy difícil conseguirlo, estoy seguro.

-Cuantos sabes tú, eh, abuelete, ni que nos ocultaras algo-se cachondeó Billy colocándose a su lado y riendo.

-Perdón ¿pero de qué va esto?-dijo uno de los chinos, cabreado. Eran tres, y como Billy, estaban desnudos, aunque ninguno de los tres ofrecía una vista tan agradable como la del cantante. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, era bajito, rechoncho y peludo. Otro era muy grande (debería medir un metro noventa, como poco) y estaba obeso, y el tercero era flacucho y tenía la piel muy escamosa.

-Bueno, está claro que estamos muertos-dijo el saltamontes, que por la confusión de la escena, estaba pasando más inadvertido de lo que debería. Las especies de insectos antropomórficos en Suburbia eran muy poco usuales. Jim había visto una o dos en la vida, Aladdín alguna más, entre ellas Scroop, el cangrejo-araña cabrón que había intentado matarlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Muertos?-repitió el chino bajito, cabreado. El esmirriado emitió una risita.

-Eeeeh sí tíos, sé que es raro de asimilar-explicó Billy encogiéndose de hombros-pero estamos tiesos, bueno, je, ya me entendéis… je, je, je…

-¿Cómo coño vamos a estar muertos?-rugió el chino, furioso.

-Mire-el saltamontes, que también debía de medir el uno noventa, señaló los agujeros de bala que había en el cuerpo del chino. Él sus compañeros tenían la carne agujereada por todas partes, como un queso de gruyere.

-¡Ostia! ¡Es verdad Yao!-dijo el esmirriado, metiendo el dedo en sus distintos agujeros-¿qué cojones…?

-Yo pensaba que habíamos sobrevivido-comentó el gordo enorme-esto debe de ser un hospital…

-No-esta vez fue Jim el que habló. La hipótesis del hospital ya había salido la primera vez que habían estado allí. Se acordó de Chicha y su bebé, y sintió una punzada de dolor-habéis muerto… pero ahora… ahora tenéis una oportunidad…

-Je, je… buena oportunidad-comentó Rourke sarcástico. Helga no le quitaba la vista de encima, respirando aceleradamente y temblando de rabia. La mujer miró un segundo a los demás que estaban en la habitación, y por unos segundos sus ojos se cruzaron con Ariel. La chica que la había salvado… maldita zorra.

-Hola Helga… no me pillas en buen momento-comentó Billy acercándose a ella, libidinoso. Helga iba a arrancarle el pene de cuajo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Miró a Rourke de reojo, y luego se acercó un poco a Billy. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y la nariz, antes de sonreírle.

-Creo que te pillo en el mejor momento-le siseó maliciosa. Billy se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Qué le pasa en el pene? Le crece-observó Lilo. Ariel se puso roja como un tomate.

-Estooo…. ¿me acompañas al baño?-sugirió la pelirroja muerta de vergüenza. Lilo miró a Billy, fascinada.

-Nunca he visto un pene. El de David, pero poco-comentó con su habitual voz inquietante -es muy raro.

-Ja, ja, ja, chavala… pues este no decepciona-se cachondeó Billy levantándoselo un poco con chulería.

-¡Eres un puto enfermo Billy!-le reprendió Aladdín, quitándose su chupa y tirándosela-¡tápate!

-Jopé-gruñó Billy mientras se enrollaba la chupa como una toalla-¿qué más da? Va a ver uno algún día, mejor que sea uno bueno. Aladdín bufó-¿qué te pasa, coleguasa?-preguntó Billy extrañado.

-Fuiste a ver a Spencer, ¿no?-le dijo Aladdín, llevándoselo a parte. Billy asintió, y una tímida sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

-Creo… creo que he podido arreglarlo Al… creo que sí-dijo, contento.

-Pues yo creo que no-le dijo Aladdín preocupado-si ya le estás tirando los tejos a ella-señaló a Helga, que al escucharlo alzó la cabeza, altanera.

-Tíiio, esto es una excepción, estamos de misión-se excusó Billy alzando los brazos.

-Nos la jugamos a vida o muerte tío, no hay tiempo para esto-le recordó Aladdín preocupado-además… además… ¡tu palabra no vale una mierda!

-¿Qué?-se escandalizó Billy-¿cómo que no vale una mierda?

-Por favor, no os deis de hostias vosotros también-comentó Jim, lacónico.

-Estás mintiendo a Spencer-le recordó Aladdín, cabreado-en realidad, estás mintiendo a todo el mundo.

Billy apretó los labios, molesto. Luego miró hacia la ventana. Se veía perfectamente la Torre de Suburbia, y todos los rascacielos que la rodeaban. Joder, como le gustaría poder abrir esas ventanas y salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Pero sabía que eso era algo que no funcionaba así. Por desgracia, mucho quedaba todavía para que pudiera volver a casa.

-Billy yo… lo siento-se disculpó Aladdín viendo el enfado en el rostro de su amigo. Solo quería ayudarlo.

-Lo entiendo-dijo finalmente Billy-pero ya soy mayorcito Al. Confía en mí.

Se fue al otro extremo de la habitación. Aladdín suspiró, vencido, mientras se asomaba a la ventana y miraba el exterior de Suburbia. Daría lo que fuera por poder salir en ese instante. Por dejar atrás todo aquello. Jim se acercó a él y contempló también la ciudad.

-Lo conseguiremos…-dijo, aunque le tembló un poco la voz al decirlo.

-No soy muy optimista-replicó Aladdín mordiéndose el labio. Jim rió.

-Yo tampoco. Pero lo conseguiremos.

Entretanto Merlín había estado explicándoles a los tres chinos y al saltamontes lo que estaba pasando. Como es natural, ellos lo ponían bastante en duda.

-Vamos, caballeros, la situación nos lo evidencia sin duda alguna-dijo el anciano enseñándoles las armas-todos los que estamos aquí no nos conocemos de antes, nuestra muerte es el único motivo de llegar aquí-se subió una manga y enseñó su brazo, con aún cicatrices de los pinchazos de morfina-una sobredosis ¿ven? Adicción a los calmantes. Y ellos dos murieron en la guerra, como ustedes.

-Él no murió en la guerra-dijo Helga mirando a Rourke con desprecio. El general la ignoró totalmente. Estaba concentrado pensando un modo de burlar a Merlín y apoderarse de una de las armas de luz. Si era necesario se cargaría a todos los presentes e iría él solo a por el objetivo. Pero ni el viejo ni la zorra de Helga le iban a joder, eso lo tenía claro.

-Nosotros no murimos en ninguna guerra… para empezar no estamos muertos-gruñó el chino bajito, el que se llamaba Yao-verá usted…

-Merlín-dijo el anciano.

-Merlín. Pertenecemos a un comando militar del ejército chino, eso es cierto. Estábamos de permiso con nuestros compañeros unos días en una aldea al sur, cuando los Hunos nos atacaron a traición. Intentamos defendernos, pero eran demasiados.

-Sí, demasiados-corroboró el delgaducho con vehemencia. Merlín asintió, educado. Sabía que mentían. No era un mago por nada.

El delgaducho se llamaba Ling, y el gordito enorme era Chien Po. Ellos dos y Yao formaban el trío más problemático de su comando. Su capitán, Luong Lao, estaba bastante hartito de ellos, por las juergas que se pegaban siempre con compañeros cuando en teoría debían estar de servicio, y los líos en los que solían meterse con las señoritas de los pueblos. Su estancia en Xian-Pe no fue una excepción. Ling, Yao y Chien Po, acompañados de otros cinco compañeros con ganas de jaleo, fueron a una taberna a las afueras, que tenía mala fama por ser también un prostíbulo. Las chicas salían semi desnudas al escenario y cantaban lo mejor que podían canciones provocativas mientras los habituales viejos verdes, muertos de asco en las sillas, las veían bailar con aburrimiento. Pero aquella noche con los soldados la cosa cambió. Cuando las chicas salieron a escena todos comenzaron a silbar y a gritar, y ni siquiera las dejaron acabar el número. Ling y otros dos soldados se subieron al escenario y las empezaron a dar cachetes en el culo y a arrancar la poca ropa que llevaban a tirones. Una de ellas no pudo soportarlo, y se marchó llorosa, mientras las otras aguantaban el tipo lo mejor que podían.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mueve ese culo, guapa! ¡Muévelo!-le gritó Yao, relleno de cerveza, a una de ellas, London, que era la única que tenía el descaro y la personalidad suficiente para seguir perreando a aquellos cerdos. London le miró y le guiñó un ojo, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Todos corearon un "Oooooooh" mientras Yao notaba como se endurecía, salivando sin apartar su ojo sano (una pelea en el campamento hace años lo había dejado tuerto) de la belleza asiática.

Yao se levantó y fue hacia la barra, donde el jefe de la taberna limpiaba todo lo que ellos le habían derramado.

-La quiero ¿por cuánto?-preguntó con avidez.

-Son doscientos mickeys, señor-dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Doscientos? ¿Estás de coña? ¡No tengo tanto dinero, gilipollas!-le gritó Yao furioso. El tabernero parpadeó tranquilamente. En realidad solo quería regatear para ver cuánto le sacaba.

-Entonces me temo que no va a poder ser-dijo. Esperaba que Yao le ofreciese menos, pero el agresivo soldado estaba demasiado ebrio, y simplemente le pegó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

-¡HIJO PUTA!-le escupió.

-¡EH!-los camareros fueron a ayudar a su jefe y agarraron a Yao por la espalda. Él intentó zafarse de ellos dando golpes y patadas, lo que los provocó más, y tumbándolo en el suelo le empezaron a propinar fuertes patadas.

-¡CABRONES!-los compañeros de Yao fueron hacia los camareros y defendieron a su amigo. Los camareros eran fuertes y ágiles, pero contra un soldado bien entrenado no tenían nada que hacer. Pronto los habían reducido, y las mesas y la barra estaban destrozadas. Yao y Ling cogieron al dueño de la taberna y lo arrojaron por la ventana, destrozando los cristales. Luego todos se echaron a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Tenéis que hacer siempre lo mismo?-se quejó Chien Po, que era el único que no había participado, aunque nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a pegarlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y ahora vosotras!-dijo Yao señalando a las chicas-hoy es día de rebajas ¡os vamos a follar, y gratis!

-¡IIIIIIH!-las chicas chillaron aterrorizadas, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Eran unas diez, así que los ocho soldados tenían donde elegir. Mientras las perseguían por el bar y sus pasillos. Yao fue hacia London, que estaba sentada, mirando con enfado todo lo que ocurría.

-Tú… me gustas mucho…-dijo él, un poco cortado. Las chicas no se le daban muy bien. Las guapas, por lo menos. Feas había tenido en su vida de sobra. Pero aquella mujer… era muy hermosa.

-Tú a mí también-dijo London con voz susurrante-pero eres malo.

Yao asintió con tristeza. Luego se vació una copa que encontró medio llena.

-Ya. Pero eso no me va a parar-la avisó. London agachó la cabeza. Luego se levantó y le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera.

-Ven-llegaron al pequeño camerino de las chicas. Al fondo había un pequeño sofacito, y unas cortinas. Ling estaba a un lado, y tenía a dos chicas entre sus brazos. Mientras besaba a una y le tocaba las tetas, la otra le masturbaba y le besaba en los testículos.

-¡Yao, hermano! ¡Esto es el cielooo!-le gritó Ling a Yao, que le sonrió amistoso. Luego él volvió a concentrarse en London. La chica se había quitado toda la ropa, y le esperaba recostada en el sofá, gimiendo provocativa.

-Ven conmigo, Yao-kun…-gimoteó ella, pasándose las manos por la tripa y la vagina. Tenía un piercing ahí. Yao se relamió. Luego se arrojó encima de ella. Tenía un cuerpo blando y pálido. Su sabor era ligeramente amargo, le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que tocaba. La lamió y mordió los pezones mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en torno a su peludo trasero.

-Ohhh…. Ohhhh…-gruñó Yao con voz ronca, acariciándola las tetas y dejando que ella le mordiera los labios.

-Uaaaaaaayiii…-los agudos y exagerados gemidos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco. Joder, que suerte tenía… que suerte.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño-a Chien Po le había tocado una chica más joven y feucha, la única que sus compañeros no habían querido-quiero tocarte, pero si no me dejas, no lo haré.

-Gra… gracias…-susurró ella. Algunas de sus compañeras que no querían ser tocadas daban gritos, asustadas, mientras los soldados las forzaban a dejarles entrar en ellas-sí… sí que quiero.

Chien Po sonrió. Luego se desabrochó el pantalón y la camisa, hasta quedar desnudo. Ella se le quedó observando. Era muy grande.

-Ven…-Chien Po la cogió y la llevó a un rincón del escenario. Luego se tumbó, y dejó que ella se subiese encima-siempre acabo sudando mucho con esto.

-Todo el mundo-dijo la chica en voz baja. Apenas era una niña. Pero bueno, sabía lo que hacía. Chien Po llevaba suficientes años en el ejército chino para saber cuándo no había que pararse en baranda. Esta era una de las veces-oh…. Oh….-la chica contuvo el dolor pues su entrada era muy pequeña. Chien Po la abrazó, hundiéndola en sus carnes como un envoltorio de grasa. A la chica le gustaba eso. Era un hombre enorme, y tenía cuerpo por todas partes. No sería un musculitos como sus compañeros, pero los gordos le gustaban más.

Fuera de la taberna, los camareros intentaban reponerse de los golpes. Uno estaba casi muerto. Escuchaban asustados los gemidos y gritos de sus compañeras dentro. Algunos eran los novios de ellas.

-Les mataremos-anunció uno-vamos a por las armas.

-No será necesario-dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. Volviéndose, casi se ahogan del susto al ver quiénes eran. Había al menos diez soldados Hunos allí, con fusiles de asalto y una metralleta, sonriendo.

-Los… los habéis encontrado-dijo el jefe del bar, secándose la sangre de la boca.

-¿Están todos dentro?-preguntó el jefe de los Hunos, un tipo larguilucho de cabello grasiento y ojos amarillentos. El jefe de la taberna vaciló un segundo. Los Hunos eran malos. Los Hunos daban miedo. El ejército los protegía… pero ahora…

-Sí, son ocho-dijo finalmente-por favor, no le haga daño a ellas-El jefe del comando Huno sonrió, y luego indicó con una seña a los demás que le siguieran. Los camareros se quedaron fuera, esperando a oír los disparos.

-Aaaaaaaaarf…. Aaaaaah-London se había puesto a cuatro patas, y Yao berreaba sudoroso, encima de ella. Apretó los dientes-sigue… muévete…-pidió.

-Llévame contigo…-gimoteó London, mirándole de reojo-sácame de aquí…

-Uuuuoh…-Yao se frotaba contra ella sin importarle ya nada, solo el placer.

-¡EH!-Ling, que tenía a las dos chicas inclinadas en sus genitales, vio a los Hunos entrar en el camerino, e intentó incorporarse, cuando el jefe de ellos le cosió el estómago con seis balazos. El cuerpo escuálido de Ling se desplomó en el suelo, con la columna vertebral atravesada por la mitad, emitiendo un "crak" al doblarse.

-¡LING!-Yao se giró horrorizado. El jefe de los Hunos disparó contra él, pero Yao rodó por el suelo a tiempo y se escondió detrás de una silla-¡MIERDA! ¡NO!-el Huno destrozó la silla a balazos, pero se quedó sin munición, y yao aprovechó para arrojarle un frasco de maquillaje del tocador de las chicas a la cabeza. Sin embargo el otro Huno que había entrado con él aún tenía balas, y al asomarse Yao, le dio un tiro justo en el ombligo-¡UGH!-Yao cayó al suelo sintiendo un dolor incomparable a ningún otro en su vida, y se retorció incapaz de controlarse. El jefe de los Hunos ya había recargado su arma, y acercándose a él, se la puso en la cabeza.

-¡NO!-chilló London, asustada. El jefe de los Hunos la miró enfadado, y la disparó en la cara. La chica cayó al suelo, muerta. Yao la vio de reojo, pero le dolía demasiado su propio cuerpo como para sentirlo por ella.

-Vamos-gruñó el jefe de los Hunos, cabreado.

-¿Y este?-le recordó su compañero. El jefe de los Hunos movió el rifle con pereza a la tripota de Yao y le dio tres tiros, uno directo al corazón. Salieron, dejándolo muerto.

La misma suerte corrieron los otros seis soldados que quedaban. Chien Po escondió a la chica detrás de él, cuando entre tres soldados hunos le metieron veinte tiros en el cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar por todas partes como un barril con agujeros. Chien Po intentó evitarlo, pero terminó por derrumbarse encima de la chica, que dio gritos horrorizada. Nadie se molestó en ayudarla.

-Vámonos-dijo el jefe de los Hunos a sus compañeros, que sonriendo con sadismo salieron de la cantina sin molestarse en mirar a las supervivientes.

-London… oh no…-las dos chicas que estaban con Ling acababan de encontrar el cadáver de su compañera, y la lloraban horrorizadas.

-La próxima vez que hospedéis a soldados del ejército chino, correréis su misma suerte-amenazó el Huno al dueño de la taberna, que asintió varias veces, horrorizado-haz que se corra la voz por la zona ¿entendido?

Fueron a sus motocicletas y se marcharon sobrevolando el cielo como una nueva de murciélagos. El jefe de la taberna y los llorosos camareros entraron para encontrarse su derruido establecimiento lleno de mujeres llorosas y empapadas en sangre, cadáveres de militares desnudos y también el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor y más querida bailarina.

* * *

-Así que… se supone que si hacemos lo que dice… si nos cargamos a alguien… ¿volveremos a la vida?-le preguntó Yao a Merlín, desconfiado.

-Efectivamente. Ignoro que es todo esto. Un proyecto secreto del gobierno, o algo peor-dijo el anciano con inocencia. Yao sopesó sus palabras. No le gustaba el viejo. Muchos le tomaban por idiota por su aspecto ridículo y su cara de bruto, pero él no era ningún primo.

-¡Ja! ¿Te imaginas la cara de esos Hunos si ahora descubren que seguimos con vida?-rió Ling, que era quien mejor humor tenía de los tres-¡podríamos tomarnos nuestra revancha!

-Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están ya-argumentó Chien Po sensatamente. No le gustaba nada todo aquello. Y la bola… la bola le daba miedo.

-Ya. Ya, pero es mentira. Esto es algún tipo de trampa de los Hunos, o algo-Yao fue hacia la esfera y se dispuso a coger una pistola-¡pues esto no va a quedar así!

-Se lo advierto de nuevo, no tiene ni idea del poder que tienen esas armas-dijo Merlín-por favor, sean razonables, se lo ruego. Ya casi no queda tiempo-en nada el silbidito empezaría a sonar, y no habría vuelta atrás.

-¡OSTIAS! ¿QUÉ COJONES?-Yao acababa de ver el cadáver en el interior de la esfera. Estaba tan putrefacto y desagradable como siempre. Jim también lo observó. Sus llagas estaban más abiertas y sangrantes que antes. Era repulsivo. Yao miró al viejo, ahora encolerizado-¿qué es todo esto, joder? ¡Habla, viejo de mierda!

-¡Eso!-Ling acababa de coger un arma, y apuntaba a Merlín. Aunque ahora la tensión había aumentado considerablemente en la sala, Jim tuvo que admitir que era ridículo ver a tres tíos amarillos en pelotas apuntando con aquellas pistolas que parecían de una película de Star Wars. De repente se fijó en algo más. El pequeño cajoncito en frente de la bola estaba abierto, como siempre, con lo que quizás era la clave para salvar su vida (o ponerla en peligro, como el reloj que atrajo al cocodrilo la vez anterior). Pero además de ese cajón, había algo más. A un lado de la compuerta izquierda, colgando con las seis pistolas de ese lado, había un cinturón lleno de detonadores. Al chico se le quedaron los ojos como platos al verlo. ¿Era posible…?

-¡Eh tú, no te muevas!-le advirtió Yao al chico al ver que iba hacia los detonadores.

-Por favor, les ruego que sean razonables, todos ustedes. Nuestras vidas están en grave peligro-insistió Merlín inalterable.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creía la primera vez, pero es cierto. Por favor, moriréis si no nos hacéis caso-advirtió Aladdín. El moreno supuso que era mejor atacar a sus esperanzas que a sus miedos, así que cambió su discurso-tenéis una posibilidad de volver… si hacéis lo que quieren que hagamos…

-Eh, Yao, esto es Suburbia, mira la torre-indicó Ling señalando por la ventana-¿qué cojones hacemos aquí? Puede que tengan razón.

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Es un montaje, joder! Querrán sacarnos secretos del ejército, o algo-gruñó Yao sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola a Merlín.

-Si fuese así… ¿por qué no torturarnos, y ya está?-apuntó sabiamente Chien Po- con que me hagan unas cosquillas…

Yao lo pensó un segundo. Vale, ahí su amigo tenía un punto. ¿Pero qué cojones importaba? ¡Ni que tuviese que encontrarle explicación! Estaban vivos, así que se iban de ahí ahora mismo.

-Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, ya se lo he dicho-le recordó Merlín al verle forcejear con la puerta-pero en unos minutos estaremos fuera, se lo garantizo. Aún así, el perímetro…

-¿Qué cojones me importa?-tronó Yao, furioso-un tirito, y andando. Apuntó al cristal con el arma.

-¡NO!-gritaron Merlín, Aladdín, Jim y Rourke a la vez. Yao les miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser astuta en el rostro.

-No… gaste… munición-dijo Merlín recomponiendo la compostura-escúcheme… en serio…

-Si estas pistolas lanzan esos rayitos que usted dice-razonó Yao cabreado-entonces me cargaré el cristal, y podremos largarnos. Si no, sabré que usted miente.

-Denos un momento… y verá como no miento-insistió Merlín. Yao negó con la cabeza, petulante, mientras Ling le reía la gracia. Volvió a apuntar al cristal.

-Vamos a verlo-dijo, con decisión y rabia.

Pero en ese instante comenzó a sonar. La alegre tonadilla del _Steamboat Willie_ había perseguido en sueños a los ocho supervivientes de la "partida" anterior. A Jim ya no le sonaba divertida. Era diabólica, y corrupta. La esfera se iluminó durante unos segundos, y Jim sintió como si aquella maldita bola negra supiese perfectamente lo que él estaba pensando. Era ridículo, pero lo sentía así.

-Uuuufff…-Ariel aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y el silbidito de Mickey Mouse hizo que se encogiera contra la pared, agotada. A su lado Lilo la miraba curiosa.

-¿Estás borracha?-preguntó curiosa. Ariel la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Pues… creo que sí-admitió. No sabía cuánto de mal había que sentirse para poder afirmar eso.

-Lo mejor es que bebas mucha agua. Y que te duches-recomendó Billy acercándose a ella-vete al baño, hay una ducha allí.

Ariel le miró atolondrada. Se le hacía muy raro verlo así, desnudo. La chupa de cuero de Aladdín que se había enrollado apenas le tapaba nada, podía ver perfectamente su enorme… Dios ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ella no era así… no tenía que ser así.

-Que silbe no demuestra nada-comentó Yao mirando la esfera-solo que esto es un amaño de ustedes.

-Parece que pone algo-indicó Chien Po. Unas letras rojas fueron formándose rápidamente. Está vez aparecían en inglés arriba, y debajo en mandarino, para que ellos tres lo entendieran (entendían el inglés, pero no sabían ni escribirlo ni leerlo).

 _Olah, soi Gantz, buestro nuebo mejor amigo._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos, yo aré lo ke kiera con eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasí ke prerepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio, mui vuenos._

-Hijo de puta…-murmuró Aladdín furioso.

-O hija-le corrigió Helga mirándole con frialdad. Aladdín se la quedó mirando unos segundos, serio. Luego volvió a concentrarse en la bola. En unos segundos, se desvelaría el premio gordo.

Y el premio gordo era…

-Vaya…-Billy observó la pantalla curioso-es una tía ¿no?

-Curioso…-murmuró Rourke.

 _Mizión Tres: con cara de cayo malayo_

 _Hesta ez Izma, una vieja pelleja que me da muxos problemas. No os veváis nada que os ofrezka, y no la tomeis por kaka. No es huna agüela kualkiera._

La imagen era la de una mujer muy delgada, muy mayor y muy consumida. Tenía la piel de una tonalidad violácea, surcada por muchísimas arrugas. Unas largas pestañas y un delicado color azul delineaban sus ojos saltones e inyectados en sangre. Era la tía más rara que Jim había visto en su vida, y había visto unas cuantas.

-Es Yzma…-Aladdín miró la pantalla perplejo, y luego a los demás. Billy se encogió de hombros, y Ariel mantuvo el ceño fruncido-es una… es una criminal… vende droga… es la mayor fabricante de drogas de Suburbia.

-Me alarman tus conocimientos sobre estos temas, joven-comentó Merlín. Aladdín le miró enfadado.

-Es un pez gordo. Más que Garfio-observó Rourke, tomando una vez más el control de la situación como solía gustarle hacer-no va a ser fácil cogerla. Ahora nos transportaremos ¿no? Hay que coger las armas…

-Usted no, general-le advirtió Merlín, sonriendo entre dientes. Rourke le dedicó una sonrisa envenenada, conteniendo su rabia-me temo que usted y la teniente quedan exentos de armas, al menos por ahora.

-Pero eso no es justo-protestó Rourke-mi vida está en peligro ¿recuerda? Exactamente igual que la suya.

-Sí, pero yo no he intentado matar a nadie de esta sala-rió Merlín. Luego se serenó un poco-bueno, será mejor que las cojamos cuanto antes.

-Hay… son… bombas-Aladdín señaló al cinturón de detonadores que había colgando a un lado de la compuerta izquierda de la esfera.

-Sí, ya las he visto-dijo Merlín-nos las llevaremos también.

-Espera un momento viejo, espera-gruñó Yao, apuntándolo de nuevo con tu pistola-¿a ti quien pollas te ha puesto al mando? Tira ahora mismo las armas, y sácanos de aquí.

-Ahora mismo saldrá-le respondió Merlín tranquilamente, señalando a sus piernas-mire.

Yao miró con su ojo sano hacia abajo, y horrorizado soltó un grito de pánico.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH! ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO?-de rodillas hacia abajo ya no era nada. Furioso, apuntó hacia Merlín apretando los dientes con rabia-¡páralo ahora mismo! ¡páralo!

-No sé hacerlo, lo siento-se disculpó el anciano con falsa inocencia-nos vemos en el otro lado.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Yao, y se esfumó.

-Esto es realmente sorprendente-comentó el saltamontes que después de observar la esfera unos momentos se había quedado apoyado cerca de ella-muy peculiar…

-¡YAO!-Ling vio con espanto como el cuerpo de su amigo se desvanecía. Se volvió hacia Merlín y le apuntó también, furioso-¡TRAELO DE VUELTA!-le amenazó-¡AHORA!

-Pero si ya se va con él-Merlín señaló sus piernas de nuevo. Ling miró a Chien Po presa del pánico. Él también estaba desapareciendo.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué pasa?-chilló Ling-¡Paren por favor! ¡Haremos lo que queramos! ¡NO!

Apuntó de nuevo a Merlín. Por unos segundos todos temieron que fuera a dispararlo, pero su dedo se desvaneció, y luego su arma. Ya no quedó nada de él.

-Espero que diga la verdad-dijo la redonda y calvita cabeza de Chien Po, antes de también desaparecer.

Cuando los tres soldados hubieron desaparecido, Merlín suspiró aliviado.

-Bien, eso nos deja un margen-dijo. Rourke ya avanzaba hacia las armas con la maldad brillando en sus fríos ojos, cuando el mago le frenó-quieto, general, por favor.

-Deme un arma. O tendrá problemas-le avisó Rourke contrayendo el rostro. Merlín negó con la cabeza. Rourke avanzó hacia él, pero Merlín le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza, y durante un segundo hizo amago de disparar. Rourke retrocedió asustado-vale, vale…-le tranquilizó, alzando las manos.

-Billy Joe y sus amigos, por favor, elijan ustedes pistolas-dijo Merlín. Ellos se apresuraron también-y las granadas también, a ser posible.

-Y lo que sea que…-Jim miró en el pequeño cajoncito de sorpresas de Gantz. Había una pequeño frasco, relleno de un líquido similar al de un refresco, de color rosa fucsia. Jim lo observó con curiosidad, viendo su ojo reflejado deforme en el cristal.

-Bébetelo-sugirió Billy. Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Tienes que tomarte todo lo que pillas?-preguntó burlón. Billy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pa que va a estar si no?

-Me marcho-el saltamontes se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Rápido, coja un arma-le instó Merlín. Aladdín corrió hacia él y le ofreció una de las pistolas.

-Gracias-el saltamontes tenía cuatro brazos muy finos, que levantó con modosa educación-no la quiero. Muy amables.

-Corremos un grave peligro-dijo Merlín cuando el saltamontes hubo desaparecido-la última vez nos fue de poco, y puede que está también. ¿No pueden entrar en razón?-le preguntó a Rourke educadamente-usted y ella, quiero decir.

-Naturalmente-mintió Rourke adoptando una expresión de preocupación grave-hay muchas vidas en juego. Helga, por favor, démonos una tregua. Hasta que acabe esto, al menos.

Helga, apoyada en el cristal de la ventana de la terraza, sonrió con odio mientras se hacía su larga trenza de espiga.

-Si me dan un arma… lo mató-dijo simplemente. Rourke maldijo por lo bajo mientras Merlín se encogía de hombros.

-Me temo que no vamos a poder confiar en ustedes… ¿por cierto, qué le ha hecho?-preguntó a Rourke.

-Ha habido un malentendido-mintió el general. Helga se habría cabreado, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la máscara de aquel zorro que ni se inmutó. Vio que Aladdín Billy y Jim sujetaban las pistolas y hablaban entre ellos. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La rubia avanzó hacia Billy y se quedó plantada frente a él. Solo con aquella blusa negra y la trenza colocada entrándole por el escote, ofrecía una vista atractiva a cualquier hombre.

-Tal vez Billy… podría prestarme algo…-dijo morbosa, y colocando sus manos en la chupa, las metió por dentro hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos el vello púbico de su pene.

-Ooooh…-Billy la miró entre preocupado y extasiado-vaya…

-¿Estás de coña?-Aladdín le miró incrédulo.

-Eres una… oh…-Rourke vio como estaba empezando a desaparecer. Mierda, necesitaba un arma. Necesitaba una puta arma, como fuera. Miró a Merlín, furioso-deme un arma, vamos… ¡vamos!

-Lo siento-el anciano negó con la cabeza, impasible. Rourke quiso ir hacia él, pero no pudo. Ya no podía avanzar, porque su cuerpo estaba a pasos entre dos sitios. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras veía a Helga seducir a Billy con malicia. Merlín empezó a desaparecer también-nos vemos enseguida, tened cuidado-advirtió a los chicos, atusándose la barba.

-Hasta luego…-se despidió Lilo con la manita. Merlín se quedó mirándola unos momentos, con lástima. Ella lo percibió, pero no cambió su expresión, ni dijo nada. Sabía que el señor pensaba que ella moriría. Solo era una niña. "Y es cierto-se dijo Lilo a sí misma-seguro que te matan…". No tenía miedo, solo pena, y preocupación con Nanny. Sabía cómo se ponía cada vez que se moría. Y esta vez no podría volver para verla.

-Puedo eh… darte una cosa… si quieres… -le susurró Helga a Billy en el oído-vamos al baño…

-Ohohoho… tía…-Billy sonrió pícaramente al imaginarlo. A esa rubia maciza era capaz de partirla por la mitad de lo fuerte que iba a darle. Pero vio a Aladdín, mirándole a un lado con expresión sombría. Cerró los ojos, mientras los labios de Helga se pegaban a su oído y le dejaban un rastro de saliva. Él tenía razón. Tenía que parar. No era justo-no… no, lo siento… me gustaría pero… ya no puedo.

-¿Qué?-Helga le miró perpleja. Billy sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú solo quieres el arma… y yo… yo quiero a Spencer-dijo. Helga arqueó sus delgadas cejas, completamente atónita.

-Después de todo… lo que decías…-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Además te va a dar igual, je, je, mira-Billy se señaló las piernas. Estaba desapareciendo. Lilo ahogó un gritito al darse cuenta de que ella también.

-¡Lilo!-Jim fue hacia ella, preocupado, pero no llegó a tocarla.

-Soy una cabeeeza-dijo la niña con voz siniestra cuando solo quedaba su cráneo flotando en el aire. Luego se evaporó. Jim se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Sabía que ella estaba bien, al menos en otro lugar con Billy, Merlín y el resto, pero aún así le había impactado el verla desaparecer.

-Da un poco de mal rollo-comentó Aladdín en referencia a Lilo-pero es muy simpática.

-Vamos a morir…-dijo Ariel, a quien la cabeza le pesaba como un plomo.

-No ha sido buena idea lo de la discoteca. Además nos iban a echar-replicó el árabe.

-Necesito un arma-dijo Helga mirándolos con arrogancia-dádmela.

-Lo siento, pero no me fío de ti con una de estas-le dijo Aladdín, recordándola la misión anterior. Había aniquilado a todos aquellos piratas, casi treinta hombres, en sus botes, y había disfrutado con ello. Aladdín había distinguido el sádico placer en ella. Era una mujer oscura.

Helga le sopesó unos instantes. Luego decidió recurrir a su mejor táctica de nuevo. Se acercó a él contoneando las caderas. Jim la observó embelesado. Estaba tan buena… tenía el mejor culo que había visto en su vida, y aquellas enormes tetas. Helga se acercó a Aladdín, era tan alta como él, y le miró con frialdad.

-¿Vas a dejar que me maten?-preguntó con voz grave. Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

-No… no dejaré que lo hagan-se dio cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo. Tenía dos pistolas, al igual que Jim y Merlín, una en cada mano, y el cinturón de bombas colgado del hombro. Helga extendió la mano para coger una de las pistolas, pero Aladdín no se las dio. Espero a que el resto de su cuerpo se desvaneciera, y miró a Jim y a Ariel como diciendo "pues… ya está". Después de que se fuera, se hizo el silencio. Los dos chicos y la militar eran una combinación extraña. "Tengo que esperar a que uno de los dos desaparezca, y me será fácil reducir al otro-pensó Helga con astucia-pero si me toca primero… tiene que ser ahora".

-Yo si quiero…-ese había sido Jim. Helga le miró sorprendida, y también Ariel. El chico agachó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado-yo… puedo darte una si… si bueno…

Helga echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole con dureza. Era un crío guapo, ciertamente. Tenía unas facciones afiladas y una belleza elegante, pero demasiado niño para ella, más incluso que el árabe. Aun así.

-¿Y qué quieres?-preguntó siseante. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja la miraba y la devolvió la mirada con vanidad. Ella era mona sí, pero tan… insignificante… tan patética. No era ni media mujer, no podía medirse con ella.

-Quiero… quiero follar…-admitió Jim, con las mejillas coloradas. No sabía por qué estaba diciendo aquello pero Helga… le atraía mucho… quería tocarla, quería disfrutarla, y si Aladdín y Billy no querían, eran unos gilipollas.

-Yo…-Helga se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Miró a Jim asustada-¡rápido! ¡dámela!-pidió, imperiosa. Jim no sabía qué hacer. Se tambaleó un poco, indeciso-¡VAMOS!

-¡NO!-la mano de Jim tembló un poco. Había estado a punto de pasársela, pero el grito de Ariel se lo impidió. Miró a la chica, sorprendido.

-Tú…-Helga la miró con desprecio, cuando su boca desapareció y solo quedaron sus ojos que la miraron con rabia unos segundos.

Ahora estaban solo ellos dos. Y se hizo un incómodo silencio en el cuarto. Jim vio que Ariel le miraba enfadada, y compuso una mueca de asco, avergonzado. Había hecho el ridículo de las dos chicas, y todo por la puta borrachera que llevaba encima y las ganas de follar que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ríete, venga. Tú molas más-le dijo a la pelirroja con desprecio. Ariel negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy enfadada. Pero no encontraba las palabras, no era capaz de decir nada. Los segundos pasaban, y los dos esperaban con todas sus fuerzas empezar a desvanecerse. Pero no se desvanecían. Y seguían sin desvanecerse. Y seguían.

Jim miró a la torre de Suburbia, mientras Ariel mantenía la vista clavada en la pared. Era tan ridículo comportarse así. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, y sin embargo Jim notaba que estaban cerca de odiarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… difícil?

Finalmente empezaron a desvanecerse, casi a la vez. Jim echó una última ojeada a la bola. Y solo deseo poder volver a verla. Poder volver a aquel sitio cuando el infierno que le esperaba esa noche se desvaneciera.

* * *

 _ **MISIÓN 3: CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO**_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Luego Jim abrió los ojos. Y vio las luces. Notaba el látex del traje negro apretándole las nalgas y los hombros. Y las dos pistolas en sus manos. Vale, ya estaba allí, y…

-¡JIM, CUIDADO!-gritó Aladdín. Jim tardó solo un segundo en verlo. Un camión gigantesco iba directo hacia él, y apenas sobrevolaba unos centímetros del suelo. Lo llevaría por delante.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-chilló Lilo, mirándolo aterrada.

¡MEEEEEEEEEEK! El camión pito con estruendo, y pasó por encima a toda leche, sin pararse un segundo.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!-gritó el conductor. Pero el chico no estaba. No había sangre, ni había notado ningún golpe. Luego no le había dado. Miró por el retrovisor y no vio nada. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Jim volvió a materializarse pulsando el botón de la muñeca. Había tenido los reflejos de un felino para conseguir evitarlo a tiempo.

-Aaaaaaah… aaaaaaah-jadeó, con el corazón palpitándole a mil-joder…. Joder…

-¡JIM!-Aladdín corrió hacia él seguido de Lilo, y los dos lo abrazaron-joder, tío, lo has conseguido. Joder… que susto… eres el puto amo.

-Me cago… en todo…-dijo Jim, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Es… irónico…-comentó Lilo. Jim recordó como casi se la llevaba por delante. La miró alzando una ceja, y luego estalló en carcajadas. No podía con ella. Cogió a la niña en brazos, y la sonrió.

-Tú eres una cabrona-comentó, posando su nariz en la de ella. Lilo sonrió, traviesa.

-Y tú dices muchas palabrotas. Nanny dice que se te caerá la lengua por la noche y te la tragarás.

-Joder con Nanny-rió Jim.

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¡Tenga más cuidado, joven!-le dijo Merlín a Jim. El chico no le pegó un puñetazo porque aún tenía a la niña cogida. Vio que Ariel le miraba. Ella también se había asustado, pero no decía anda. Jim decidió ignorarla-Este es el radar-indicó Merlín señalando el pequeño aparato que tenía en sus manos-nos señalará donde está el objetivo.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Yao, emperrado en su idea-esto ya ha durado suficiente.

-Si se salen del perímetro, les volarán los sesos-avisó Aladdín secamente-un compatriota suya ya lo intentó y le pasó eso.

-Es un farol-gruñó Yao.

-¿Y si no lo es?-preguntó Ling, llevándose las manos a su cabeza con gesto de asco.

-Chicos, aunque lo que nos cuentan no sea del todo verdad, creo que lo mejor es arriesgarse y hacer lo que digan-razonó Chien Po secándose el sudor de la frente. Su traje negro le marcaba aún más las lorzas, dándole un aspecto muy ridículo. Sin embargo, no había que subestimarle. Podía parecer lento y torpe, pero se movía muy rápido, y su capa de grasa podía ser implacable para sus enemigos.

-Créanme que sí, créanme-dijo Rourke sonriendo. Había cambiado de estrategia. Ahora le haría la pelota al viejo, y cuando se descuidase le quitaría las pistolas y se lo cargaría, a él y a Helga, por supuesto.

-Dame un arma-dijo Helga acercándose a Jim, que dejo a Lilo al instante en el suelo.

-No, yo… lo siento-dijo el chico incapaz de mirarla a la cara-me… me equivocaba… yo…

-Gilipollas-dijo Helga alzando la cabeza, y luego le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia el resto. De repente se le ocurrió una cosa. Después de teletransportarse… ¿seguiría en ella… la bomba?

-Es una chica mala-comentó Lilo mirando a Helga que se alejaba-no te pega, créeme.

-Vaya, tú sí que sabes de estos temas-comentó Jim divertido.

-Oh, soy una buena consejera, porque Nanny tiene muchos problemas con David-dijo Lilo adoptando un tono pedante. La niña tenía su pelo largo, negro y liso tapándole un poco la cara, lo que unido a su ropa negra le daba un aspecto bastante siniestro.

Jim la miró preocupado. La última vez, había acabado abrazado a ella viendo como el cocodrilo se comía vivo al capitán Garfio, y después intentaba zampárselos a ellos. Corrían un grave peligro de nuevo, estaba seguro, nunca era tan fácil. No quería perderla… le daba mucho miedo.

-Oye Lilo… Jim se llevó la mano al bolsillo que había insertado en la parte de su pierna y notó que el frasquito seguía allí. Como siempre, se había teletransportado con él. Se acercó y se lo puso a ella en la mano-esto… esto quizás sirva de algo… puede que te salve la vida… no te lo bebas pero… guárdalo.

El rubí rojo servía para desbloquear la puerta de la caja fuerte que tanto ansiaba abrir Príncipe Juan, y el reloj para llamar al cocodrilo que tanto temía el capitán Garfio. De un modo u otro, parecía que aquellas cosas que la bola les daba tenían en parte la clave para vencer a los villanos. Si Lilo llevaba la poción tal vez la… protegería.

-Si me permite, sé leer este código, es un cifrado militar que ya casi no se usa-dijo Rourke cogiendo el radar. Merlín se lo cedió caballerosamente, con una modosa sonrisa-sí… oh, sí… por lo que parece… estamos en E.P.C.O.T.

Merlín sonrió, irónico.

-Pero, mi querido general… eso no es ningún secreto-dijo. Rourke levantó la cabeza extrañado, y entonces lo vio, asomando entre los edificios de aquella solitaria calle. Etéreo y brillante, como si la luna hubiese venido a posarse al planeta.

-E.P.C.O.T.-dijo Rourke mirándolo impresionado. Hacía tiempo que no estaba allí. Jim, Ariel y Aladdín abrieron la boca como besugos. Nunca habían estado. Y E.P.C.O.T era, con toda seguridad, el lugar más increíble de Suburbia.

El templo de la ciencia, la ciudad del mañana. E.P.C.O.T.

* * *

 _-KUZCO: Hola, sí, hola, solo quisiera hacer una pequeña interrupción… sí, disculpad, soy yo, Kuzco, ya me conocéis, de "El Emperador y sus Locuras", la obra maestra de Disney. Sí… ya he visto por los reviews que todos pedíais ya a gritos mi aparición, y bueno, pues, ya estoy aquí, para complacer a mi querido público._

 _-AUTOR: Perdona, perdona, esto… Kuzco… ¿qué haces?_

 _-KUZCO: Oh vaya, tú… ejem… ¿tú eras…?_

 _-AUTOR: Soy Jafar2000, el escritor del fic… ¿se puede saber por qué lo interrumpes, así a lo loco?_

 _-KUZCO: Bueno, creo que es obvio que llegamos a la parte más importante de la historia, que es por fin mi entrada en escena, así que me ha parecido oportuno, ya sabes, pasarme y saludar a tus lectores que, ejem, bueno tampoco son muchos… ejem…_

 _-AUTOR: Lo importante es la calidad, no la cantidad... ¡No te rías! Y lo siento en el alma, pero te vas a tener que largar. ¡Si cada personaje que presento hiciera esto, no acabaríamos nunca!_

 _-KUZCO: Bueno sí, porque para empezar con Jack Sparrow sería insoportable, y con Frollo un coñazo… ¡ups, spoiler!_

 _-AUTOR: Mira, lárgate de aquí ya, o te borro de la historia._

 _-KUZCO: Vale, vale, relájate hombre, vaya tirano, todo porque sabe tocar letritas en un teclado. Bueno, lectores, espero que disfrutéis con mis aventuras en Gantz y eso, que para eso soy la persona más deseada y apuesta de Suburbia. Ni Jims ni Aladdines ni mierdas. KUZCO._

 _-AUTOR: Vete ya, que tengo que seguir con la historia. Que rollo de hombre, de verdad._

 _-KUZCO: Encima yo quería la historia de Billy. Él es guapo, famoso y encima tiene un pasado tope siniestro ¿por qué no puedo tener yo lo mismo? ¿por qué? A ver si me lo explicas._

 _-AUTOR: No te preocupes Kuzco, que te voy a dar una buena historia a ti también… je, je…_

 _-KUZCO: Bueno, vale sí… pero sin violaciones infantiles ni perversiones de esas, que tú has debido de tener una vida muy rara._

 _-AUTOR: Largo._

 _-KUZCO: Sí, vale, sí… sí, me voy, sí… sigamos con la historia… hasta luego, lectores… moláis mazo eh. Dejad reviews, a tope tíos._

 _-AUTOR: ¡FUERA!_

* * *

E.P.C.O.T fue creado en los inicios de Suburbia, cuando los seres humanos acababan de llegar de su largo viaje por la galaxia después de abandonar la destruida Tierra, y habían encontrado aquel planeta de condiciones de vida suficientes para ellos.

Como al principio eran menos de mil personas las que se instalaron en el planeta, E.P.C.O.T fue construida por los físicos e ingenieros que habían creado las naves AXIOM que se habían llevado a los últimos humanos seleccionados del planeta, y en él se dispusieron a diseñar todo lo que sería la nueva civilización. E.P.C.O.T y la torre de Suburbia eran los dos lugares más antiguos de la ciudad. Y sin embargo, siempre estaban a la última, gracias a todas las reformas y modernizaciones que se llevaban a cabo día a día.

E.P.C.O.T empezó teniendo solo dos pabellones de trabajo, donde se crearon los primeros autovolantes y se diseñaban los edificios que conformarían Suburbia. Poco a poco fue creciendo y expandiéndose. Ahora había áreas para casi todos. Los mejores científicos del planeta trabajaban allí día y noche, sin descanso, creando, experimentando y desarrollando los ingenios tecnológicos, los avances en medicina y biología más punteros y las fórmulas más sorprendentes con las que las vidas de los habitantes de Suburbia mejorasen. Al menos los de la zona blanca, en cuya parte sur se encontraba E.P.C.O.T.

Lo más reconocible de E.P.C.O.T era, por supuesto, el aspecto que tenía. Diseñado por uno de los arquitectos más famosos de Suburbia, Jeremy B., era más grande que diez rascacielos puestos en fila, y mucho más llamativo: tenía la forma de una descomunal esfera blanca, que emitía atrayentes e hipnóticos destellos plateados por la noche. En E.P.C.O.T vivían más de ciento setenta mil personas, lo que podía considerarse por los estudiosos de demografía como "una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad". La ciudad de las ciencias, la ciudad del futuro, del mañana. Un mañana que ya era hoy, y enseguida era ayer.

Rodeando la esfera había unos enormes jardines con fuentes de la anchura de ríos, con aguas cristalinas, y árboles finos pero muy altos, que mantenían limpio el ambiente. Pasar todo el día trabajando en un ambiente tan cerrado como era esa esfera hacía que de vez en cuando los científicos tuviesen que salir de allí y pasearse, y los gigantescos y ecológicos jardines de E.P.C.O.T ofrecían una salida limpia y depurada.

Jim alguna vez se había planteado si quería trabajar en E.P.C.O.T, porque las ciencias se le daban muy bien, y sabía que si se esforzaba podía conseguirlo. Pero el problema estaba precisamente en el esfuerzo, y en el sentimiento, en el fondo de su corazón, de que no lograría hacerlo. Él no estaba llamado a ser un matemático triunfador en la zona blanca de Suburbia. Pertenecía a la mierda, no podía olvidarlo.

-E.P. -Rourke miró al enorme esfera con los ojos muy abiertos-muy bien pero… pero ella no está dentro.

-No, el radar no señala nada. No está por ninguna parte-corroboró Merlín.

-Tenemos cuatro horas-indicó Jim señalando el temporizador del radar-como la otra vez.

-Tiempo de sobra para matarla-dijo Rourke hinchándose arrogante. "Y para mataros a vosotros también"-pensó. Había demasiados testigos allí, de su relación con Helga Sinclair.

-No aparece por ninguna parte…-Jim acababa de coger el radar y lo examinó, curioso. Se dio cuenta de que Rourke tenía los ojos clavados en sus pistolas, así que las agarró con más fuerza-no, no está en E.P.C.O.T. Pero el perímetro está aquí-observó-no podemos salirnos del barrio.

-Pero si no está en el barrio… ¿qué hacemos?-gruñó Rourke, impaciente.

-A lo mejor va a venir-supuso Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros.

-A lo mejor le acaba de dar un infarto. Se la veía tan vieja-comentó Billy con aburrimiento.

-A lo mejor tenemos que pensar un poco con la cabeza-gruñó Merlín mosqueado.

-A lo mejor te meto la cabeza en un váter-le amenazó Billy a quien le tocaba mucho las narices el viejo mentiroso aquel.

-¡Nosotros estamos al mando!-insistió Yao apuntando a todo el mundo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo-señaló Helga, impaciente. Rourke la miró de reojo, pero ella le ignoró completamente.

-Eh, tíos, ¿y si vamos para allá? Nunca he estado en E.P.C.O.T-comentó Ling mirando la esfera que brillaba en la negrura de la noche como una estrella-dicen que es más alucinante que el templo del Gran Dragón.

-Uy, eso es muy osado de decir-dijo Chien Po parsimonioso-la gente que no sabe de arte…

-No os podéis ir, ya os lo hemos dicho, debemos permanecer en grupo-les insistió Aladdín.

-¿Qué coño llevas…? ¡Dame las granadas ahora mismo!-gritó Yao señalando el cinturón de detonadores que Aladdín llevaba encima-¡moro de mierda!

-¡No pienso dártelas!-se defendió Aladdín cabreado, apartándose de él. Yao le apuntó con su pistola, pero Aladdín sacó también la suya-jugamos en las mismas, ¿vale, hermano?

-¿Te crees muy duro, no?-se burló él. Aladdín apretó las cejas, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Prueba a ver-le desafió.

-Déjalo-intervino Jim haciéndole bajar el arma. Aladdín le miró sorprendido-en realidad, tenemos que ir a E.P.C.O.T.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ariel. No pudo evitarlo, le salió solo. Jim la miró con enfado, pero luego pasó de ella otra vez.

-Estaba pensando… la última vez Garfio había secuestrado a ese empresario, Beckett, y la vez anterior la policía preparaba una redada contra Juan cuando fuimos a por él…-esto último no era cierto, ya que la redada la había ordenado Rátigan después de saber que la caja fuerte había sido abierta, pero eso Jim no lo sabía, claro- y si… ¿y si la bola elije el lugar y el día por cuando ellos se disponen a dar un golpe? Para ponérnoslo… más fácil.

-¿Quieres decir que esa tía va a venir a E.P.C.O.T a robar o algo?-preguntó Billy sorprendido. Luego soltó una carcajada burlona. Luego se calló y asintió lentamente-sí, bueno, tiene sentido, sí.

-¿Por qué iban a mandarnos aquí si no?-dijo Jim, a quien todos miraban ahora, algunos con desconfianza, otros inciertos-Es… tan obvio.

Aladdín asintió lentamente. Se puso al lado del chico y asintió con gravedad.

-Yo le creo-dijo. Lilo se coló entre ellos.

-Yo también.

Merlín miró a Rourke y luego al señor Saltamontes, que ofrecía un aspecto de lo más peculiar así embutido en un traje negro, con sus alargadas antenas moviéndose de un lado a otro y sus pequeños ojos negros. ¿Cómo sería la visión de un insecto así? Jim sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Vale, de acuerdo-dijo el anciano-vamos.

Merlín era conocido en E.P.C.O.T, él además de filósofo y profesor en "la Estrella Azul" había hecho sus ensayos científicos, y conocía a muchos de los más reputados científicos que trabajaban allí. Algunos incluso conocían su secreto, que era un poderosísimo mago con una intimidante reputación. Merlín se rascó la barba pensativo, mientras el grupo de doce reos de muerte se ponía en marcha hacia E.P.C.O.T. "Necesitaré un hechizo de bloqueo mental-pensó para sí-así nadie me reconocerá, será más fácil así… sí, claro". Caray, aquella maldita esfera se lo ponía cada vez más difícil. Y no solo eso…

-¿Cuántas veces hace que… han hecho ustedes esto?-preguntó el señor Saltamontes educadamente a Billy, que caminaba a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos, absorto en sus pensamientos. El Cobra le miró y compuso una ancha sonrisa.

-Pues verás, coleflip, yo estaba tan tranquilo un día y me intoxiqué con caviar y me quedé en el sitio-explicó con su habitual tono amistoso-entonces luego aparecimos aquí y nos mandrón cargarnos a un león… y a su novio serpiente, que era un cabronazo… luego otra vez a un puto pirata y su mayordomo psicópata, que primero iba de simpático pero no lo era, se llamaba Eems, el muy capullo.

-Temo que no le sigo-se disculpó pomposamente el Saltamontes.

-Dos veces-aclaró Aladdín que iba detrás de ellos-esta es la tercera.

-Supongo que nuestros sitios fueron antes de otras personas-adujó el señor Saltamontes.

-Sí-dijo Billy, y su sonrisa flaqueó un poco-hemos estado a punto de morir muchas veces ¿sabes, coleguelo? A mí me hicieron un agujero en el ombligo con un sacacorchos, y aquí a mihermano Aladdín le quemaron el jeto… lo cual no es tan malo.

-Je…-Aladdín sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jim, a su lado, rió también.

-Se han cargado a mucha gente…-Billy agachó la mirada, entristecido-a dos chicas estupendas, que cantaban como los ángeles, y a un ratón muy majo, y a una señora que iba a ser madre…

Jim agachó la cabeza, dolido al recordarlos. La culpabilidad y el miedo le hacían ver sus rostros, sufriendo. El doctor Dawson… el bueno del doctor Dawson.

-También a dos buenos soldados…-decía Billy, y Helga miró a Rourke, dolida, recordándolos-a una chica rubia muy guapa, Aurora, pobrecita, y al colecandelabro, Lumière… oh, oh, y al mejor tío que he conocido, a Silver, que era mitad hombre mitad lata de conservas.

Jim sonrió con tristeza.

-Y a Amelia-recordó. Billy asintió.

-Y a Amelia.

¿Cuántos de ellos morirían esa noche? A veces, cuando te has salvado tantas veces, crees que vas a salvarte. Pero Jim sabía que eso no era cierto. Lo había visto muchas veces, le había pasado también, en distintas situaciones. Solo sabía una cosa: Silver había dado su vida por salvarlo, y Amelia también. Ahora él pelearía hasta la última gota de su sangre, por sobrevivir, y lo que era más importante, por salvar a Lilo. No la dejaría morir, no la perdería. Nunca, se lo había jurado. Miró a Ariel de reojo. Tampoco quería perderla. Y Billy y Aladdín… joder, empezaban a ser demasiadas personas. El corazón se le apretaba más y más, pensando de quién tendría que despedirse esa vez.

-¿Y tú qué, bichín?-preguntó Billy dándole una palmada en su gruesa espalda al señor Saltamontes-¿cómo por aquí?

-¿Te refieres a la causalidad de mi defunción, supongo?-replicó él.

-Ay, ya me gustaría hablar como tú colega. Sería todo más fácil-gruñó Billy.

-Bueno, yo era escritor-aclaró el señor Saltamontes, riendo-trabajaba en una prestigiosa editorial, pero… me detectaron un tumor en el estómago.

Después de eso se calló. Billy le miró, expectante.

-¿Y…?-preguntó con impaciencia. El saltamontes parpadeó, sin comprender.

-Ou, y nada más. Me negué a operármelo. Y en unos meses ha acabado conmigo-aclaró con simpleza. Billy emitió un silbido, mientras Aladdín miraba al saltamontes con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no te lo operaste? No quiero ser maleducado eh-dijo Billy. El saltamontes rió.

-Tranquilo, no lo eres. Soy demasiado viejo, y las terapias solo me iban a traer dolor. Decidí que era el momento de aceptarlo-dijo simplemente-la muerte siempre me ha producido curiosidad. Practico varias religiones ¿sabes? Soy lo que yo llamo un aponista. Y desde luego, morir no era lo que me esperaba, me ha sorprendido mucho-rió morbosamente.

Billy miró al cielo, pensativo.

-Nunca he creído en Dios. De pequeño sí, ya sabes, iba a la sinagoga y eso, pero ahora ya no. No creo que exista, visto lo visto.

El Saltamontes rió de nuevo con su melodiosa y calmada risa. Luego le miró con sus ojos cargados de sabiduría.

-Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

Billy asintió lentamente. Luego empezó a silbar distraídamente.

-Es curiosa, la vida…-comentó. El Saltamontes asintió, rascándose las antenas. Jim meditó sus palabras en silencio. Aceptar la muerte, así con la calma que aquel extraño insecto lo había hecho, era algo que le parecía muy difícil. Él la había desafiado muchas veces, era valiente, cierto. Pero entregarse así a los fríos brazos de la Muerte, sin darte ni siquiera una oportunidad, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás, y que te llevará seguro, era algo que para él resultaba simplemente imposible. Había que ser loco para hacerlo. Vaya con el Saltamontes…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a la esfera de E.P.C.O.T. Por la noche no hacía sombra, pero por el día podía llegar a cubrir varias manzanas. Era una edificación impresionante. Ariel se quedó boquiabierta observando la descomunal construcción que estaba frente a ella. Había muchas puertas de entrada en el primer piso, pero el resto de la estructura estaba cerrada, o al menos en teoría. Según había leído Jim, desde dentro casi todo eran ventanales que daban al exterior, pero desde fuera estaba blindado y no se podía ver nada. Los secretos de E.P.C.O.T eran muchos, y se quedaban en E.P.C.O.T. Los políticos de la zona roja y la zona blanca habían peleado mucho siempre por controlarlo. Quien controla la ciencia, controla el futuro, o al menos el futuro de los hombres.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-preguntó Ariel curiosa.

-Por la puerta, cariño-respondió Helga con dureza. Ariel la miró enfada pero luego prefirió no hacerla caso.

-No van a dejarnos-dijo Aladdín señalando a los cientos de guardias que había en la entrada-es imposible, al menos sin planearlo.

Merlín sonrió, petulante.

-Vamos, señor Aladdín, es usted un actor, y un ladrón experto ¿de verdad no se le ocurre cómo? Es casi un juego de niños-se jactó, vanidoso. Aladdín le miró con asco, mientras Merlín le cogía la muñeca y señalaba el botón-¡la clave está aquí!

Los guardias permanecían en silencio en las distintas puertas de acceso al perímetro de E.P.C.O.T. Debían permanecer así tres horas, hasta el relevo que era cuatro veces al día. Cada vez que terminaban, se iban corriendo a una taberna cercana y empezaban a hablar entre ellos como locos. Su trabajo era de los más aburridos que se podía tener, aunque estaba bien remunerado.

-Vale, en sus puestos, preparados, listos…-Aladdín presionó el botón de su muñeca, y el detonador que habían dejado en uno de los árboles del jardín estalló. Hubo una explosión más brutal de lo que ellos se habrían esperado, y el tronco salió disparado, haciendo un looping por el cielo y hundiéndose con estrépito en una de las fuentes. Los científicos que habían salido a los ecojardines del futuro a darse un garbeo empezaron a gritar, espantados, y veinte guardias fueron a correr hacia el sitio.

-¡Ahora!-indicó Merlín, y todos se desintegraron pulsando el otro botón de la muñequera.

-¿Este traje puede hacer automasajes? Es lo que le falta-comentó Billy.

Doce personas que ya no eran materia avanzaron flotando como fantasmas por el jardín y aprovechando la confusión atravesaron las puertas y se colaron en E.P. . Nadie podía ver sus expresiones, pero las de Jim y Ariel fueron especialmente hermosas cuando entraron en el primer hall y vieron una columna de agua flotando en el aire, sin ningún tipo de soporte, y peces nadando por ella, mientras unas aves de múltiples colores rodeaban el agua y de vez en cuando la atravesaban para capturar comida. A bajo, unos científicos manipulaban unos enormes mandos de control con los que hacer flotar el agua sin gravedad.

-Los líquidos son muy complejos-le explicaba un científico a su principal inversor, de la banca McPato.

Ver al inversor le recordó a Jim otra cosa, y sonrió al darse cuenta de la suerte que había tenido: tenía que mangar algo, para venderlo en el mercado negro y sacarse una pasta. Su madre se pondría muy contenta, podría decirle que se lo había ganado honradamente, mientras sirviera para sacarla del aprieto. En E.P.C.O.T había cosas por las que algunos mafiosos matarían, o desembolsarían mucho dinero.

-Vamos, vamos-la voz de Merlín los guiaba lentamente por el hall hasta un pasillo donde había baños. Finalmente se volvieron a materializar. El anciano los miró sonriendo-aquí les puedo ser muy útiles, caballeros, conozco bien el lugar.

-Sí, estaría bien que sirvieras para algo, para variar-ironizó Billy.

-¿Y Rourke?-Aladdín fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el general no estaba con ellos. Merlín palideció, y luego enrojeció de ira.

-¡Me cagó en la leche!-gritó el anciano, enfadado. Billy arqueó una ceja-¡nos lo va a joder…! ¿a… alguien le ve…?

-Se ha largado… maldito cabrón…-siseó Helga, furiosa-dejadme un arma, e iré a matarlo.

-¡No, NO, debemos permanecer unidos!-insistió Merlín, que estaba colorado como un tomate por el enfado. Una gruesa vena palpitaba en su arrugado cuello-señorita… teniente Sinclair… ¿podemos confiar en usted?

Helga le miró desafiante. Merlín también se sentía atraído por ella, no lo iba a negar. Siempre le habían gustado las rubias con problemas.

-No sabe lo que ha hecho… él… nos mató-dijo ella apretando los dientes. Merlín asintió lentamente, mientras Aladdín y Jim abrían mucho los ojos. Así que Rourke… era tan obvio, conociéndole…

-Me parece muy bien que quiera saldar con él su deuda, pero tenemos que centrarnos en lo más importante, que es acabar con el objetivo-la recordó Merlín-por favor, teniente… si lo logramos, después será todo suyo. Si no, moriremos todos…

Helga miró a un lado, meditándolo. Decidió acceder. Sabía que así Merlín le daría un arma. Asintió con la cabeza, y el anciano sonrió.

-Aladdín… dele una de sus pistolas. El aludido le miró con cara de "désela usted, no te jode" pero finalmente se la dio. Helga cogió el arma casi con religiosidad, y con ansia. Conocía su poder. Oh, ahora la cosa era distinta. Ahora ella llevaba las riendas.

La bomba la había dejado atrás, ahora él no tenía ningún poder sobre ella: cuando se habían desmaterializado, Helga notó en su estómago la caja metálica que el maléfico Doctor Loco le había introducido. Se metió las manos en el transparente estómago, y la sacó, notó como al salir de su cuerpo se convertía en materia otra vez, y después, sin pensárselo más, la había arrojado a otra de las fuentes. Era libre de él. Estaba libre, e iba a matarlo, como fuera. Quería verlo gritar, y desaparecer para siempre de su vida, desintegrado por aquel rayo.

-Daremos al general Rourke por perdido-dijo Merlín-pero nosotros debemos seguir… hay que echarle un vistazo al edificio…

-¿Quién te ha coronado a ti el jefe de la manada?-preguntó Billy apoyado en la pared con aburrimiento.

-Bueno, si tienes alternativas mejores exponlas-rebatió Merlín, exasperado.

-Eh, eh, a mí me sigues tratando de "usted"-le cortó Billy. Merlín tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo de autocontrol para no tratarle de otra cosa.

-No podemos pasearnos por aquí con estas pintas, van a sospechar-dijo Jim señalando la ropa. Merlín asintió, preocupado.

-Bueno…-el rostro de Aladdín se iluminó con una idea-a no ser que… seamos parte de la fiesta.

El doctor Loomis entró a lavarse las manos a uno de los baños, porque acababan de manchársele con una especie de flúor pastoso, cuando Aladdín y Billy se le echaron encima y lo dejaron K.O. de un golpe. Posteriormente al profesor Zodyac le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-No me puedo creer que vayamos a morir, y estemos haciendo así el gilipollas-comentó Aladdín mientras guiaba al grupo por los pasillos. Se había puesto el batín del doctor Loomis, mientras Merlín a su lado llevaba la ropa de Zodyac.

-De momento no vamos mal. En cuanto aparezca, la disparamos. Sin problemas-dijo, con calma. Aladdín no supo por qué, pero estaba seguro de que si algo iba a haber, eran problemas.

-¿Cuántos puntos nos darán?-preguntó Billy que iba detrás de ellos, pero no le contestaron.

Bajo el disfraz de dos científicos, Aladdín y Merlín guiaron al grupo de trajes negros por los pasillos internos de E.P.C.O.T., con la tapadera de ser tan solo otro de los cientos de experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo allí. Y la verdad, todo el mundo tenía demasiada prisa y demasiados problemas como para pararse a comprobarlo.

Había un montón de robots de todos los tipos y tamaños que deambulaban de un lado a otro. Jim chocó con un WALL-E de modelo antiguo que andaba limpiando el vestíbulo, y luego se paró a contemplar una impresionante máquina de rayos de energía que iluminaba un vestíbulo lleno de científicos y observadores curiosos. Pero no había tiempo para pararse, debían pasar desapercibidos.

-Ella es una vendedora de drogas…-reflexionó Merlín, mirando al resto-¿por qué creéis que vendría aquí?

-Sigue sin salir en el radar-indicó Jim, que por suerte se lo había cogido a Rourke antes de que se desmaterializaran para mirarlo.

-Vendrá-dijo Merlín, con decisión.

-Esto es realmente entretenido-comentó el señor Saltamontes-y hacía mucho que no venía a E.P.C.O.T.

-La verdad, me alegro de que nos matasen, esto mola-comentó Ling, y Yao le dio una colleja.

-Sector cuatro, químicos y farmacología-leyó Merlín en un holograma-bien, echaremos un vistazo.

-Si hombre, si por caminar que no quede-gruñó Yao.

-Eres una nena-le picó Ling malicioso.

-¡MIRA QUE TE METO UNA HOSTIA!-gritó Yao furioso. Varios científicos y un robot se giraron a mirarles, y ellos rieron tontamente, disimulando.

-A ver si demostráis que sois soldados por una vez-les insultó Helga, mirándolos con desprecio.

-Oh, piérdete-dijo Yao despectivo.

-Es la típica teniente buenorra… parece de película porno-le susurró Ling a su amigo en el oído. Chien Po suspiró con aburrimiento.

-Sí, es verdad, je, je, je…-rió Yao, mientras él y su amigo señalaban al enorme y redondo culo de Helga e imaginaban como sería sin aquella apretada tela negra.

-A dentro-todos se apretujaron en uno de los múltiples ascensores de E.P.C.O.T. Tenían la curiosidad de no solo ascender y descender, si no también ir a la derecha, a la izquierda o incluso voltearse. Para llamar a una planta, había que ser casi un matemático. Merlín observó los botones, frunciendo el ceño-a ver a ver, vamos a ver…

-Es este-indicó Jim pulsando uno, y el ascensor empezó a moverse en línea recta, sobrevolando el hall donde estaba el agua flotante y metiéndose por un pasadizo que luego ascendía. Había muchas luces de neón de colores y a su lado pasaron otros ascensores llenos también de gente.

-¡Como mola!-exclamó Lilo asomándose por el cristal del ascensor emocionada y Yao, que iba a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Solo espero que no nos lo joda…-comentó Helga con como siempre su expresión de asco. Merlín suspiró.

A bajo, Rourke los vio subir, oculto tras una pared, y luego salió y se dispuso a tomar él otro ascensor. Lo haría a su manera. Pero lo conseguiría.

-"Bienvenidos a E.P.C.O.T., bienvenidos al futuro. Por favor, sean cuidadosos y no olviden el calzado especial antes de entrar en una sala de energía estática"-una voz de mujer que no parecía venir de ninguna parte daba anuncios constantemente, añadiendo aún más al barullo de todos los genios de la ciencia que corrían de un lado a otro, ocupados en sus experimentos.

* * *

Había unas velas con aromas y unas enormes palmeras que parecían sacadas del Paraíso, mientras una sofisticada música de jazz con un ritmo de tambores que le daban un aire salvaje, selvático, resonaba en la sala. Estaba todo muy oscuro, aunque la luz de las velas y una pequeña hoguera iluminaban las cortinas violetas y la enorme tumbona sobre la que estaba recostada ella.

Era inexplicable como Yzma conseguía siempre adaptar todo a su alrededor a su estilo, y formar parte de él. Colores azulados y púrpuras, negro, plumas y elegantes estolas, máscaras antiguas de criaturas demoniacas y exageradas pelucas de enormes proporciones, todo formaba parte de un armario y estilismo muy particular que ella gustaba de haber desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Además de una criminal, Yzma era una diseñadora, como se consideraba a sí misma. La moda era su pasión secreta. Seguía la línea de ropas excéntricas de Cruella DeVil, pero con un toque personal más exótico, salvaje, extraído de sus propios antepasados, cuyos orígenes se remontaban a los incas, al menos eso decía ella.

Yzma no era una princesa, y eso lo sabía. De joven había sido bella, ella habla de aquellos tiempos como "su época de glamour", aunque lo cierto es que no empezó a darse cuenta de su propia belleza hasta ya pasados años. Con los años, se había arrugado y consumido, y tomado un color violáceo debido a las muchas cremas que usaba para conservarse. Muchos a su alrededor la daban apodos en secreto, nada agradables, como "vieja momia", "cara de cayo malayo", etc. Yzma lo sabía, pero los ignoraba. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos en su vida. Pero se cuidaba, y mucho. Le gustaba cuidarse. Además de seguir una dieta vegana y aplicarse más de cinco cremas diarias para el rejuvenecimiento cutáneo, practicaba yoga y taichí, y bebía una infusión creada por ella misma que le limpiaba las arterias y los riñones. Era así explicable como había llegado a la edad de ochenta años con la capacidad de movimiento y la salud de una quinceañera. Si no dedicase al crimen, Yzma bien podría haber fundado una academia de salud para jovencitas, o aparecer en el Record Guiness.

-Ya estoy aquí-anunció una voz. Yzma ronroneó como un gato, mientras sus arrugados labios pintados de carmín se curvaban en una sonrisa. El joven que acababa de entrar llevaba tan solo un delantal pegado al cuerpo, y sujetaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida caliente-mis buñuelos de apio…

-Déjalos ahí-Yzma señaló a una mesa, imperiosa, y luego le hizo una seña con sus dedos de largas y también pintadas uñas, para que se acercase-vamos…

-Voyy-el hombre se desabrochó el delantal dejando al aire su aparato. Yzma asintió, observándolo. Después él se acercó y se tumbó en la cama, al lado de ella. Nunca la besaban en los labios, no lo tenían permitido, pero si en el resto del cuerpo. Para la mayoría era una tarea muy desagradable, besar a Yzma era como masticar una uva pasa podrida, pero él era un tipo muy profesional, y se lo tomaba simplemente como una parte más de su trabajo. Por eso Yzma le prefería… pese a todo.

-Vamos… sí, sigue… vamos-Yzma dejó que él la besara por el cuello y el escote, y luego permitió que él se fuese deshaciendo de su blusa y su larga falda negra, acariciándola sus huesudas piernas y excitándola. Mientras él continuaba con sus besos por la delgada tripa de ella bajando a sus partes íntimas, Yzma dio un último trago a la infusión de menta que se estaba tomando, y la dejó a un lado-¡SIGUE, VAMOS!

-Ooooh…-gimió él, tomándola en sus enormes y fuertes brazos y colocándose encima de ella.

¿Por qué había acabado siendo una criminal? Bueno, en realidad todo era culpa de su marido. Y de su padre. Yzma no los responsabilizaba, pero sabía que era así. El padre de Yzma era dueño de una funeraria, hasta que aceptó los funerales de una familia mafiosa, que le llevaban a veces cadáveres asesinados durante una redada, y él debía de asegurarse de que no quedase ni rastro de balas para cuando los forenses de la policía los reclamasen. Una pequeña y aplicada Yzma ayudaba a su padre a extraer las balas de los muertos y a limpiar las heridas, tapándolas luego a veces con pedazos de carne de otros muertos. Nunca fue una niña escrupulosa, ni le dio asco la sangre, por eso aceptó entrar en la carrera de medicina. Yzma descubrió su pasión por la química en su primer año de carrera, y pronto se cambió de carrera, estudiando becada en E.P.C.O.T. Una joven, inteligente y saludable mujer como ella era el agrado de la mayoría de sus profesores, y también de sus compañeros, la mayoría hombres en aquella época, que se sentían atraídos hacia ella. Pero ella solo se sentía atraída por Alystar.

-Aaaaaaaaah… sigue, sigue…. Continúa-ordenó Yzma mientras él la levantaba las piernas para penetrarla mejor y daba graves gemidos con cada embestida. El sexo era para ella un placer añadido, pero también un ejercicio. Empezó a practicarlo con aquellos fuckboys solo para poder olvidar sus penas, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Ahora era casi una costumbre.

-Oooooh…. Mmmmm…-no había ni una sola parte en el cuerpo de aquel joven que no fuese un músculo duro como una piedra. Yzma le clavó las uñas en la espalda y le rasgó con violencia, levantándole la piel.

Durante su último año, Alystar la había pedido una cita. Era un joven apuesto y encantador, todas en la facultad se fijaban en él. Y sin embargo él se había fijado en Yzma. La trabajadora y abstraída Yzma, que apenas tenía amigos porque vivía ensimismada en sus problemas y los de su ya anciano padre. Yzma aceptó salir con él pese a que su padre no le gustaba demasiado Alystar, y con el tiempo se casaron. Por aquel entonces ella había dejado el crimen atrás, en una simple anécdota de la infancia, pero su marido se ocupó de traérselo de vuelta.

Los dos trabajaban en E.P.C.O.T., Alystar como jefe de Yzma, pese a que sus notas habían sido siempre muy inferiores. Ella disfrutaba mucho desarrollando sus experimentos con él. Le gustaba llamarse a los dos "los Curie", en honor al matrimonio de científicos más famoso. Pero Alystar no era para nada como Pierre Curie. Él tenía otras facetas más siniestras:

 _-Nos pagarán tres millones de Mickey, Yzma ¿sabes lo que es eso? Tres millones-decía Alystar, que se había quitado la chaqueta y desaflojado la corbata._

 _-Son criminales Alys ¡criminales! ¡Nos meterán en la cárcel!-replicó ella, alterada. De joven solía alterarse._

 _-No, no lo harán ¡hazme caso!-insistió Alystar, agarrándola de los hombros, furioso._

 _-¡No Alystar! No lo necesitamos! ¡Tenemos dinero de sobra, para que correr riesgos que…!-protestó ella, pero él la dio un guantazo. Yzma se llevó la mano a la mejilla, dolorida. Su marido la miraba con rabia. Él nunca la había pegado._

 _-Escúchame. No he sacrificado tantos años de mi vida para quedarme con un triste sueldo de empleado en E.P. .-dijo, amenazante. "Un triste sueldo…"-pensó Yzma. Cobraban más que muchos médicos y notarios de la zona roja._

 _-Vamos a aceptar su oferta. Desarrollaremos la droga ¡y me vas a ayudar a hacerlo! Porque vamos a ser ricos ¿entiendes? Muy ricos… Yzma…-Alystar cambió su estrategia por la del "marido cariñoso", y acercándose a ella le dio un tierno beso, acariciándola su negro cabello rizado-te quiero… por favor, entiéndeme… podemos jubilarnos con cuarenta años…_

 _-Yo no quiero… jubilarme…-susurró Yzma. A ella le gustaba su trabajo._

Y no se había jubilado. Desarrollaron la primera droga para la familia mafiosa que posteriormente dirigiría el siniestro profesor Rátigan, y posteriormente otros tres compuestos alucinógenos más. El dinero llegaba a espuertas, cierto, mientras Alystar y ella se compraban una mansión en el centro de Suburbia y dejaban su antiguo trabajo. Alystar estaba exultante, espléndido, pero Yzma no tanto. No era feliz con lo que hacía, y no era feliz con Alystar. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía presionada por él. Subordinada a él. No le gustaba sentirse así.

De todas formas eso ya no le duró mucho más: Alystar la cagó al acelerar el proceso de una nueva droga que no había pasado los suficientes tests de calidad. Esto conllevó a la muerte instantánea de todos los que lo consumían. La policía empezó a tirar del hilo, y enseguida llegaron hasta él.

 _-Confío en ti para esto, cariño-le había dicho él a Yzma, dándole un paquete con las nuevas fórmulas._

 _-Gracias…-ella no entendía mucho. Solo que tenía que ir a llevárselas al capo de turno. Besó a Alystar y luego salió de casa envuelta en una sencilla gabardina (aún no había empezado su locura por los abrigos), sin saber que jamás volvería a verlo. En cuanto cerró la puerta su marido cogió las maletas que tenía escondidas en un armario y se largó de allí llevándose el dinero y todos los objetos de valor._

A Yzma la pilló la policía llevando las fórmulas (como Alystar había hecho que supieran) y la mandaron a la cárcel. Allí fue donde conoció a Rodah, otra mujer criminal fascinante, que la captó enseguida como una buena pieza. En unas semanas Rodah planeó una fuga con otras cinco reclusas entre las que estaba la propia Yzma. Ella no tenía nada que perder, ya no le quedaba nada, así que aceptó. En menos de lo que pensaba estaba fuera, y su vida pasó a ser la de una delincuente fugitiva.

-Aaaaaaaah…. Termina ya, Kronk-ordenó Yzma restregándose placentera en torno a su miembro. Él asintió, con el cabello pegado y los músculos tensos de sudor. ¿Cómo era posible que sudasen tanto los musculitos de gimnasio?

Yzma trabajó como segunda de Rodah hasta que tuvo libertad de movimientos suficiente para independizarse y empezar su propia familia criminal. Su especialidad, las drogas: diseñaba bebidas y productos alucinógenos de todo tipo, algunos especialmente fuertes, que hacían a sus víctimas soñar que estaban con la persona que más les atraía (ya fuese una compañera de trabajo o un actor famoso) o simplemente los transportaban a un mundo de colores y sensaciones utópicas. Por supuesto todas a largo plazo causaban un daño irreparable en el sistema nervioso y en la corteza cerebral a sus consumidores, pero eso a Yzma no le importaba. Su corazón se había ido endureciendo con los años, desde el abandono y el engaño de su marido hasta cada vez que había tenido que vérselas con otros criminales o policías.

La marihuana, cocaína, la heroína y el crack, todas eran drogas que Yzma producía en sus laboratorios, situados bien ocultos en la zona roja de Suburbia, mientras ella tenía su propio palacete en la zona blanca, y disfrutaba ya de una vida de lujos y despreocupaciones. Sin embargo, como ya desde joven había sabido, la jubilación no era para ella: a su avanzada edad continuaba metida de lleno en el negocio, y era una de las jefas criminales más importantes de Suburbia, además de tener una recompensa por captura de más de veinte millones de mickeys.

En cuanto a Alystar, lo encontraron muerto junto a su amante tiempo atrás en un coche descapotable, en la ciudad vecina de Tiro. Yzma no tuvo nada que ver en ello, jamás le buscó ni quiso volver a saber de él, pero por lo que se enteró se había endeudado con otra familia mafiosa, y con ellos no tuvo tanta suerte. El abandono de Alystar siempre la dolió, pero como todo lo demás fue capaz de superarlo enérgicamente, y avanzar.

Porque Yzma era una mujer que avanzaba, siempre.

-Oye Yzma… estaba pensando…-dijo el musculitos mientras se limpiaba sus partes tras haber acabado.

-Mala idea Kronk…-replicó ella levantándose y abriendo uno de sus armarios. Sacó una de sus bebidas tonificantes y la vació de un trago. Sí, por hoy había concluido.

-Es que… a lo mejor sería mejor hacerlo otra noche… tengo un mal presentimiento… ya sabes que tengo como… un sexto sentido-explicó Kronk atándose de nuevo el delantal con el que había venido cubriéndose sus delanteras.

-Kronk, no tienes ningún sexto sentido. No creo que tengas ni un primero-replicó Yzma impasible. Luego abrió el armario que tenía al fondo de su habitación. Sus criadas sabían que tenían que tenerle siempre preparado algo cómodo post-sexo en aquel armario, que pertenecía a la habitación especial de Yzma únicamente diseñada para follar.

-No sé, yo solo digo que yo que tú no lo haría. Pero tú eres la que manda-Kronk se encogió de hombros. Fue hacia su bandeja de buñuelos de apio-¿no te los vas a comer? Llevan salsa picante, como a ti te gustan.

-No tengo apetito-replicó Yzma mientras se ajustaba el mono negro del armario-¿están ya listos los cinco?

-Sí, están abajo, pero… ¿no te apetecen porque no tienes hambre o es que no te gusta la nueva receta que cambié?-preguntó Kronk examinando los buñuelos de apio y arqueando una ceja.

-Baja y diles que estaré con ellos en un momento… tengo que coger sus… ganancias-Yzma se miró en el espejo mientras se delineaba las larguísimas pestañas postizas con rímel negro y se pintaba los labios de color carmín. Esta noche había trabajo, pero eso no quitaba que una pudiese ponerse guapa.

-Fue la miel. Cuando cambié la marca te dejaron de gustar-Kronk probó uno de los buñuelos y lo paladeó lentamente.

-Y ten las armas listas, no quiero retrasos-Yzma consultó el reloj de su interfono ajetreada.

-¿Crees que si le añado un poco más de pimentón, a lo mejor…?-insistió Kronk. Yzma se volvió y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó, molesta.

-Oh, sí, claro-Kronk asintió varias veces, aún con el buñuelo a medio tragar.

-¿Puedes ir y hacer lo que te he pedido entonces?-exigió ella con impaciencia.

-Sí, claro… oh, claro que sí…-Kronk arrugó la frente, concentrado-entonces… hago eso… ya sabes… y luego lo otro…-compuso una sonrisa estúpida aunque encantadora. Yzma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ten listas las armas, y el Goliat listo para salir-le repitió ella, cansada.

-Vale, sí, vale… vale Yzma-Kronk recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Yzma le observó alejarse. Su espalda y su culo eran impresionantes, el nudo del delantal las cortaba por la cintura. Kronk se giró una última vez antes de salir.

-Estooo Yzma… ¿y con un poco de tofu?

Yzma suspiró, recogiendo sus cosas del tocador.

-Sí Kronk, prueba-cedió finalmente-pero ahora no.

Él sonrió más tranquilo.

-Vale, gracias. ¡Hasta ahora!-se despidió y salió pitando. Yzma se sentó en la tumbona de nuevo y reflexionó durante unos segundos. Se había encariñado con él, para que iba a negarlo. Era el chico más cariñoso y atento de los que había tenido, y si tenía un músculo grande, era el corazón. También era el menos espabilado, eso era cierto, pero cumplía bien con sus deberes de asistente personal y guardaespaldas. Además de ser un dios griego. Por un momento, un loco pensamiento le asaltó a la mente. Quizás, con el tiempo… "No seas tonta… no le aguantarías-se reprendió a sí misma, molesta-¡y ahora al trabajo!". Había mucho por hacer.

Para empezar, robar aquello que por fin la haría tener Suburbia a sus pies. Para siempre. O al menos, para lo que le quedase de vida, que, dijesen lo que dijesen, era mucho. Podía ser un asco a veces, pero si había algo que Yzma amaba en el mundo era vivir.

* * *

-Sector cuatro, químicos y farmacología-dijo la etérea voz de mujer. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-¡Por fin! ¡Que estrujamientos!-se quejó Billy saliendo el primero seguido del resto.

-Lo siento-se excusó Chien Po, cuya enorme barrigota había estado asfixiando a la estrella de rock durante los últimos minutos.

-No seas tan quejica-se rió Aladdín, reajustándose su bata y sus gafas de científicos-¡Vamos!

-En el radar sigue sin aparecer-observó Jim. Ya llevaban allí un cuarto de hora. El tiempo no esperaba por nadie. Y siempre habían acabado con las justas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aún hay tiempo-dijo Merlín echando un vistazo al pasillo en el que estaban. Había muchísimas estanterías de cristal con fármacos de todos los tipos y colores. Echó un vistazo curioso a algunos de ellos, para indagar.

-Fíjate, tylenol. A eso se enganchó un colega-dijo Billy leyendo también los medicamentos.

-¿Creéis que esa vieja va a venir a robar aquí algo?-preguntó Aladdín volviéndose hacia Jim y Merlín-no le veo el sentido, no es su forma de actuar.

-A lo mejor, como nosotros, está haciendo una excepción-razonó Merlín-la noche en que nos enviaron a matar al Príncipe el bosque de Sherwood se incendió, y el barrio entero fue a por él, cosa que nos ayudó mucho…

-A ti no, que no hiciste nada-se escuchó a Billy por detrás.

-… y de igual forma Garfio estaba en medio de una importante operación de secuestro que atrajo a los infantes de la Marina, lo que también de algún modo nos hizo las cosas más sencillas, al ser él más vulnerable-continuó el anciano, impasible-si esta vez Gantz nos ha enviado aquí, creo que es porque Yzma prepara algo, y tenemos la oportunidad de pillarla por sorpresa. ¿No os parece?

-Supongo…-Aladdín se encogió de hombros.

-Gantz…-Jim reprimió un escalofrío al repetir el nombre de la esfera. Una sola palabra, cientos de emociones.

-¡Oh!-Ariel se detuvo. Un robot de limpieza MO la acababa de frenar y la escaneaba en busca de restos de suciedad. El robot sacó una especie de rodillo magnético y la limpió la larga melena, absorbiendo pequeñas partículas de suciedad adheridas a él.

-Biooopp… biooooop…-MO flotaba a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, y rodeó a la chica, para luego ir hacia Jim.

-Venga, vale ya-dijo el chico alejándolo de él.

-¡MO, aquí! ¡Vamos!-le llamó una voz, y Jim se quedó flipando al ver quien lo había llamado: la última vez que lo había visto apenas era un crio de doce años-¡Oh…! ¿Jim?-Hiro Hamada se quedó de piedra al reconocer a Jim, que miró a sus compañeros con cara de circunstancias. Sí, conocía a Hiro, era el hermano de Tadashi, quien había sido su compañero durante sus tiempos en la Academia Estelar. Según sabía Jim, Tadashi estaba a punto de sacarse el título de capitán, pero a su hermano pequeño la navegación nunca le había interesado nada. En cambio, siempre le había apasionado la robótica. Jim de vez en cuando le había echado un cable con sus inventos, y le había enseñado un par de trucos para construir ingenios sencillos y mecanismos con los que trabajar en casa.

Hiro recogió a MO, que le pasó su cepillo magnético por la barbilla, ávido de encontrar cualquier resto de polución, y luego se quedó mirando al chico, pasmado.

-Jim…. Hola-saludó con desconcierto.

-Hola…-Jim miró a Merlín y Aladdín, que se encogieron de hombros como diciendo "ya da lo mismo"-¿cómo te va, Hiro?

-Pues bien…-Hiro estaba claramente extrañado por ver al chico con aquel grupo tan variopinto de personas, todas con aquella peculiar ropa negra tan marcada y llamativa. Pero se repuso rápido de la impresión y esbozó una pícara sonrisa-ahora trabajo aquí… en el área cibernética… me han contratado para diseñar robots.

-¿En serio?-Jim arqueó una ceja, y por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaban haciendo-joder… joder, que guay. Sabía… sabía que lo conseguirías. Te lo dije-eso era cierto. Él le había animado a seguir con la programación.

-La verdad es que tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho-admitió Hiro sin poder contener cierta emoción-¡sobre todo a la hora de reformar el software del robot!

-Programación alternante-asintió Jim con una ancha sonrisa. Ariel, Aladdín y Billy le miraban interesados, y eso le hizo recordar que tenían que hacer otras cosas-bueno… me alegro de verte tío… tenemos que quedar…

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?-Hiro no fue capaz de disimular su curiosidad. Jim estiró las cejas mientras la boca se le empequeñecía. La verdad era que no sabía que responder. Pero Merlín le quitó el problema de encima.

-El señor Hawkins ha venido a realizar unos experimentos como sujeto de pruebas en el departamento de aeronavegación espacial-dijo con voz firme y seria. Hiro le miró con sorpresa, pero no pareció intimidado-si no les importa, deberíamos continuar.

-Eso-gruñó Yao haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Helga suspiró, impaciente.

-Sí, claro…-Hiro parecía desconfiado. "Es listo-recordó Jim-se huele algo". Estaba claro que sí. Merlín había dicho que las pruebas eran en el departamento de aeronavegación para echar balones fuera, pero eso llevaría al chico a preguntarse ¿entonces que hacían en farmacología?

-Tenemos que ir a recoger unos sueros… para el experimento-mintió Jim, e Hiro asintió lentamente, nada convencido pero sin nada que replicar.

-Pues… ya te veré-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Al contrario que la mayoría de científicos que trabajaban en E.P.C.O.T, Hiro no llevaba bata ni ropa de laboratorio, sino una simple sudadera azul oscuro y una camisa roja con su grupo techno preferido.

-Vale…-Jim se dejó arrastrar por el grupo mientras Hiro se quedaba atrás con MO, perplejo.

-Como siempre, tenías que conocer a alguien-gruñó Merlín en un susurro.

-Joder, yo que sé-protestó Jim. ¿A él que más le daba? El comportamiento del viejo empezaba a molestarle: nunca había hecho tanto por la misión como ahora, siempre desaparecía en el último momento, escurriendo el bulto, y luego se sacaba un montón de puntos de la manga. A no ser… a no ser que él estuviera jugando de antes…

Jim miró a Merlín con la sombra de la verdad en la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más, porque unas puertas automáticas acababan de abrirse, y entraron en una ancha nave de cientos de metros de altura. Atravesaron uno de los corredores que la atravesaba cerca del techo, que tenía una cinta por base, y se iba moviendo de forma mecánica, haciendo que no fuese necesario andar. Ellos se asomaron por la barandilla para ver los experimentos que había abajo. Había muchísimos tanques de cristal rellenos de líquidos multicolores, y unas probetas descomunales, del tamaño de un edificio, donde burbujeaba un denso fluido de color rosa fucsia que destilaba un fortísimo olor similar al amoniaco, que abotargaba los sentidos.

-Es ácido sulfúrico-le susurró Jim a Ariel, echándole un vistazo-creo que peor incluso.

-¿Ácido?-repitió Ariel echándole una ojeada a la probeta. Llegaba hasta el techo, donde conectaba con otros tubos que se metían por él.

-Aquí crean armas químicas-explicó Jim, sombrío. Aladdín al oírlo, torció el gesto. Las había visto. Los guardias de la zona roja los habían usado una vez en una manifestación especialmente violenta. Lo arrojaron a la cara de los manifestantes, que se quedaron ciegos y sufrieron quemaduras de tercer grado. Sí, E.P.C.O.T era un lugar de maravillas, peor también el génesis de los peores horrores de Suburbia-seguimos sin saber a dónde coño vamos-le dijo Jim a Merlín que resopló.

-Tenemos…que esperar… vendrá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-insistió Billy, molesto.

-Es una corazonada-admitió Merlín-pero no tenemos otra cosa… ¿no?

-Supongo…-Billy se apoyó en la barandilla, y su rostro se tiñó de rosa al verse reflejado por la luz que desprendían los tubos. Sonrió al mirarlos, curioso-un bañito en esta mierda, y yo creo que no encuentran ni tus huesos.

-Mejor no lo digas Billy-replicó Aladdín muy serio.

-¡Mierda!-gruñó Merlín.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Vaya mala leche que gastan todos los colegas-protestó Billy.

-¡No!-susurró Merlín señalando al final del puente metálico-¡Mierda! ¡guardias!

-Oh oh…-Billy miró la pistola que sujetaba en la mano y las granadas que le había pasado Aladdín-¡nos han trincao!

-¿No podemos desvanecernos?-preguntó el señor Saltamontes.

-Creo que ya hemos gastado la energía…-murmuró Merlín. La cinta del suelo seguía avanzando, y ahora no podían darse la vuelta, o los guardias les notarían. Los once conformantes del grupo se encogieron en una piña mientras iban avanzando rápidamente hacia los guardias que esperaban en la plataforma superior.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó uno de los guardias mirándolos con aburrimiento. Jim esperaba que se sorprendiera como Hiro, pero debía de ser que estaban más que acostumbrados a ver bichos raros después de tantos años trabajando allí.

-Doctor… Zodyac-leyó Merlín disimuladamente, enseñándole su carnet-vengo a hacer un experimento con sujetos humanos… y un saltamontes.

-Hola-saludó el señor Saltamontes educadamente.

-Yo no soy humana…-susurró Lilo, siniestra.

-Muy bien-el guardia pasó la tarjeta por el identificador que tenía en su muñeca. Luego miró a Merlín con expresión seca-¿en qué área?

El anciano no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Jim puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Era estúpido o se lo hacía? A veces sabía mentir muy bien, y otras, sin embargo… sin embargo Merlín fue capaz de retomar rápidamente el control.

-En genética-dijo con rapidez. El guardia arqueó una ceja.

-¿Genética?-repitió, sorprendido. Merlín asintió.

-Pero…-el guardia miró a su compañero, cuyo semblante reflejaba desconfianza. Aladdín se llevó la mano disimuladamente a su arma. Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Espere un momento-pidió el guardia, en un tono mucho más agresivo. Pulsando un botón de su muñequera activó un holograma con las fotografías de todos los trabajadores. Iban a buscar la de Zodyac.

-No…-Merlín impidió disimuladamente que Aladdín levantase su arma-espera… un momento…

Era demasiado pronto para meterse en líos. Aún podían intentar engañarlos…. Y si no, todo era cuestión de esperar el momento…

-¡Indignante simplemente! ¡Incrrrrreible! ¡Yo no esperrrrraba un insulto así!-una voz agria y exasperante retumbó por el pasillo del fondo, iluminado por unas luces de neón rosadas. Varios científicos avanzaban a toda prisa, siguiendo a uno de ellos, que iba en cabeza. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era un pato. Siempre le habían hecho mucha gracia los patos. Eran una especie muy chorras.

El pato-científico que iba a la cabeza era realmente chorras. Tenía el grisáceo cabello totalmente despeinado y se lo arrancaba a tirones, mientras las gafas torcidas le resbalaban por la curva del pico.

-¡INDIGNANTE! ¡YIO NO SE QUIEN ÉL SE CRRRRREE QUE ES, PERRRRRO NO PUEDE INSULTARRRRME ASÍ! ¡A MÍ, NOVEL DE LA CIENCIA DEL 86!-gritaba el pato. Los demás parecían intentar calmarlo-¡NO, NO VOY A VOLVERRRR! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERRRA! ¡ES EL ÚLTIMO INSULTO QUE TOLERRRRO, ME VOY A LA COMPETENCIA!

-Por favor profesor, ni siquiera sabemos lo que él ha dicho, a lo mejor se trata de una equivocación-decía uno de los científicos que lo acompañaba, con paciencia.

-Claro-decía otro-por qué no esperamos a que llegue, y después…

Se detuvieron al llegar a la plataforma de control, donde los guardias retenían al grupo de Merlín. Miraron al anciano y luego a los demás, pasmados.

-Vaya…-dijo uno de los científicos que acompañaban al pato-pues parece que… se equivocaba, profesor…

El pato torció el gesto, molesto.

-Yo nunca me equivoco…-argulló. Luego fue hacia Merlín. "Von Drake-pensó el mago-ahora sí que son problemas…" En principio el viejo pato no podía reconocerlo gracias a su hechizo, pero cabía la posibilidad, era un tipo muy inteligente.

Von Drake se puso en frente de Merlín con los brazos en jarras y echó una ojeada a su identificación. No, definitivamente el hechizo había funcionado también en él.

-Disculpe doctorrrr… Zodyac-dijo con su pastosa voz que arrastraba las "erres"-¿lo manda ese idiota verrrdad? ¿Es usted el del experrrimento?

Merlín abrió la boca pensando una respuesta, pero Aladdín se adelantó.

-Claro-dijo con tono profesional y ajustándose sus gafas de pasta-¿llegamos tarde?

-Pues ya que lo prrrrregunta, becarrrrio, sí, mirrre, bastante tarrrde…-protestó el profesor Von Drake , enojado-perrro bueno, ya están aquí… me han dado una alegrrrría. ¡Tenemos trrrabajo que hacerrrr! ¡Vamos!

-Un momento…-intervino el guardia de seguridad, pero Von Drake alzó sus brazos impaciente, dando saltos con sus arrugadas patas de tres dedos.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡No lo hay! ¡Tenemos que empezarrrr ya!-exclamó. Se agarró del brazo de Aladdín y tiró de él-¡quedarrros vosotros!-ordenó a sus colegas científicos, mientras indicaba con señas al grupo de Merlín que se moviera-¡vamos, venga, venga, venga!

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de los guardias Von Drake tiró de Aladdín y de Helga por los brazos, mientras el resto del grupo les seguía rápidamente, aprovechando la confusión. Atravesaron un pasillo de espejos de color negro iluminado por luces de neón rosadas y subieron unas larguísimas escaleras mecánicas a toda prisa, que los dejaron agotados. Von Drake se paró en una enorme plataforma circular, que estaba debajo de un gigantesco tubo ascendente.

-¡Todos aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! A verrrrr, esperrrrro que sepan lo que hacen, clarrrrro. ¿Los mandan de la federrración?-preguntó Von Drake, echando una ojeada a Aladdín y a Jim.

-Oh sí, claro… la federación-mintió Aladdín con gravedad. Merlín arqueó una ceja. No le gustaba nada por donde Von Drake los estaba llevando. Sobre todo, porque según sabía el pato había estado trabajando en experimentos genéticos de muy mala fama últimamente.

-Bien, veamos. ¿Estamos todos? Vale-Von Drake pulsó en una pequeña pantalla de control que había en la plataforma, y tras escanear un código esta empezó a elevarse por el conducto cientos de metros en vertical, a toda velocidad. Ariel tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Jim para no caerse (seguía un poco borracha), y este la miró con una mezcla de desdén y satisfacción. Lilo, a su lado, miraba hacia arriba, a un pequeño punto de luz que cada vez era más cercano.

-Disculpe, ¿pero en qué consiste el experimento?-le susurró el señor Saltamontes a Merlín, que se encogió de hombros-lo digo, porque no parece algo en lo que una niña debiera participar.

-Esta niña ha visto ya más horrores que muchos adultos de esta ciudad-replicó Merlín en un susurro-debemos esperar el momento oportuno… sé que Yzma vendrá…

-¿Y cómo sabremos…?

-Solo hay que estar pendientes del radar-Merlín señaló el aparato que Jim sujetaba en sus manos. Pero de momento, nada. Y los segundos pasaban y pasaban, y no esperaban por nadie.

-Octava sección-dijo la fría voz de mujer-experimento 626.

Estaban en la cúpula de E.P.C.O.T, y Jim lo supo al ver los enormes ventanales que daban al exterior, y que formaban una pared de cristal que poco a poco se iba inclinando en la curva de la esfera. Desde las ventanas podía verse perfectamente los edificios de Suburbia, iluminados en la noche.

-¡Vamos rrrápido! ¡Vamos! ¡Mi tiempo es muy valioso, y por desgrrracia está cada vez más limitado!-exclamó Von Drake, nervioso.

-Y tú que lo digas, hermano-dijo Aladdín siguiéndolo. Von Drake ni siquiera escuchó el comentario. Ciertamente era una persona muy acelerada.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de ir de un sitio a otro a las malas-gruñó Yao sujetando su pistola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sugieres?-le preguntó Chien Po inocente. Yao se giró hacia él bruscamente, y apretó los dientes.

-Largarnos… esto es una tontería…-una rabia asesina asomaba a los hundidos ojos de Yao. Él no era de los que perdían el tiempo. Él era un hombre de acción. Y no podía soportar toda aquella farsa por más tiempo-tenemos gente de la que vengarnos… gente a la que matar.

-Ya te lo dijimos, podrás irte cuando hayamos acabado-intervino Jim mirándole con desdén. Yao se volvió hacia él con la misma velocidad a la que se había girado hacia Chien Po, y aún más agresividad. El chico sin embargo ni se inmutó.

-Escucha, niñata, tú a mí no me digas nada-le amenazó, cogiéndole del cuello del traje y estirándoselo.

-Eres gilipollas-Jim no se dejó amedrentar-pero tú mismo.

-¿Ah sí?-Yao hizo crujir sus nudillos amenazador.

-Dejadlo de una vez-esta vez fue Helga la que intervino. Jim agachó la cabeza. No quería mirarla, menos desde lo que había pasado en el piso, pero en el fondo agradeció que lo defendiera-si esperáis un poco, podremos matar al objetivo y volveréis a casa. Pero no hay otra opción.

-Tú… te crees muy dura-Yao miró a Helga hipnotizado, y sus ojos se posaron brevemente en sus enormes pechos. Madre mía, menuda mujer…

-Soy muy dura-le corrigió Helga, aproximándose a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros suyos. Yao era muy bajito, pero quedaba a la altura justa de sus tetas-mejor no me provoques.

-Que no te provoque…-musitó él con la boca seca, y Ling rió.

-Creo que pronto tendrá la ocasión de luchar-comentó el Saltamontes, que se había aproximado al ver la discusión, mientras Aladdín y Merlín mentían a Von Drake y a un grupo de científicos que acababan de llegar.

-¿Ah sí?-Yao le miró sorprendido-¿viene ya esa zorra, acaso?

-No-replicó el Saltamontes inalterable-pero es obvio que nos llevan a eso. Pensó que éramos parte de su experimento al ver las armas.

-Pero… pero usted no tiene una-Jim miró al Saltamontes, y le ofreció una de las dos pistolas que llevaba. Él la rechazó educadamente, de nuevo, y Jim se sorprendió a sí mismo de la facilidad con la que se la había ofrecido. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Su vida estaba en peligro, no podía permitir hacerse más vulnerable por cualquier desconocido. Y sin embargo había sido casi un acto reflejo.

-No pienso matar a nadie para salvar mi vida-dijo el señor Saltamontes con calma-una vida no se puede intercambiar por otra. Eso es inaceptable.

-Hay vidas que valen más que otras, viejo-le dijo Yao, y el Saltamontes emitió una divertida risita con las pinzas de su boca.

-¿Y eres tú quién decide eso?-preguntó curioso. A eso el soldado no supo que responder, así que optó por hacer una mueca desagradable y cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Vamos chicos!-Aladdín llamó al resto del grupo, indicando que había que seguir al profesor Von Drake. Jim se adelantó para hablar con el moreno.

-El saltamontes dice que nos lleva a luchar-le susurró preocupado. Aladdín se humedeció los labios con la lengua, pensándolo un segundo. Estaba realmente divertido con aquellas enormes gafas de culo de botella y la bata de laboratorio.

-Tenemos que seguir hasta que ella aparezca. Si no, pueden trincarnos.

-Pero ¿y si no viene? Podemos estar gastando tiempo en nada-dijo Jim preocupado. En el radar no aparecía nada. Ni un solo punto rojo que indicase al objetivo. Solo puntos verdes, muchísimos puntos verdes que eran ellos y los cientos de empleados que trabajaban como locos en aquella maravillosa ciudadela del futuro que era E.P.C.O.T-tú… ¿tú confías en Merlín?

-Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora…-respondió Aladdín, y Jim vio en su mirada que él también sospechaba lo mismo del viejo-así que creo que sí.

-Revisión médica aleatoria. Detección de enfermedades parasitarias o pandémicas. Por favor, deténganse-dos enormes robots acababan de surgir de la nada: parecían muñecos michelín, solo que con dos pequeños puntos negros a modo de ojos, y una pequeña cabecita redondeada, como una pelotita.

-¡Baymax!-exclamó Jim sorprendido.

-Correcto. Por favor, levante los brazos-ordenó uno de los dos androides, escaneándolo.

Los baymax eran un modelo de robot que estaban empezando a comercializarse en los hospitales de la zona blanca, para gran descontento de médicos y enfermeras. Baymax era una unidad de cuidado especial, con todos los conocimientos de medicina necesarios para atender las necesidades de cualquier sujeto enfermo. Entre sus funciones eliminar agentes nocivos para la salud tales como virus y bacterias, detectar enfermedades degenerativas y analizar la sangre y fluidos de sus pacientes. Los baymax habían sido creados en E.P.C.O.T harían unos cuatro años, y habían alcanzado una increíble popularidad en toda Suburbia.

-Tiene usted dos tatuajes-observó el robot pasando su escáner por el cuerpo de Aladdín, que se revolvió incómodo cuando este se paseó por sus partes nobles-los tatuajes pueden causar infecciones cutáneas y reacciones alérgicas. Además, si le ponen la epidural….

-¡Que soy un tío!-protestó Aladdín.

-Examinando resultados… sexo: masculino, edad: diecisiete años, altura: 185 cm, estado de salud….-en ese último se detuvo. El robot parecía confuso. El escáner pasó tres veces por Aladdín, al igual que hizo el de Jim, sin llegar tampoco a ninguna conclusión.

-Sexo masculino, edad: diecisiete años, altura 179 cm, estado de salud….-el baymax que estaba examinando a Jim emitió un destello en sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil, al parecer bloqueado.

-Me parece que no sabe si estamos vivos o muertos-dijo Jim con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco…-Aladdín se encogió de hombros-mejor que no te miren a ti Billy… con la de mierda que tienes en el cuerpo.

-¡Eh tío!-se rió el cantante-y eso que ya no llevo mi querido piercing genital…

-Ahórratelo, gracias-le cortó Jim. Los dos baymaxs seguían estancados. Lilo se acercó a mirarlos, interesada.

-Son ángeles gorditos-murmuró con su suave voz. Puso su mano en la gorda y blanca tripa de plástico de uno de ellos, y la hundió un poquito.

-Increíble…-Ariel también los miraba embelesada, pero luego algo la preocupó. ¿Ellos podrían detectar…? Prefirió alejarse, por si acaso.

-Un ángel de la muerte-le dijo el Saltamontes a Lilo, inclinándose a su lado-uno de estos me notificó que tenía el tumor hace meses. No los ves igual una vez te pasa algo así.

-Te entiendo-dijo Lilo mirando al Saltamontes con cierta tristeza. Sin embargo luego una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su pequeña boca-pero si consigues acabar la misión, se te cura todo. Yo estaba malita, y al acabar la anterior, todo desapareció. Y Nanny ni siquiera se acuerda…

A Jim se le revolvieron las tripas al escucharla. A ella si debía protegerla, a toda costa. Le daba igual si eso le volvía vulnerable.

-Porrrr favorrr, síganme…. ¡es horrrra de hacerrr ciencia!-gritó el profesor Von Drake enardecido-¡hoy se hace la historrrria que nuestros vástagos odiarrrrrán estudiarrrr mañana!

-Me apunto esa quote, tío-rió Billy.

\- Profesor Von Drake, recuerde que sus acompañantes deben pasar un escaneo antes de entrar en el perímetro-dijo uno de los científicos que lo acompañaban. Von Drake bufó, haciendo un divertido ruido de pato.

-¿Es que todos se han prrrropuesto jorrrobarrrrme la tarrrde? ¡Es su horrra de comerrr, como se pase tendrrremos que esperrrar a mañana!-dio un salto indignado, pero como medía poco más de un metro y medio, no fue muy impresionante-¿Puede alguien hacerrrr su bendito trrrabajo en esta jaula de grrrrrillos?

-Vaya usted entrando, profesor, nosotros iremos pasando el escaneo-se apresuró a decir Merlín, preocupado por tener de nuevo a los guardias a sus pies.

-¡Nononono, de eso nada, me quedo yo, a verrrr si estos mastuerrrzos se dan un poco de prrrrrisita!-gruñó Von Drake, mosqueado.

Merlín miró a Aladdín y Jim y les hizo un gesto con los ojos. Ellos entendieron al instante. Lamentablemente, iban a tener que entrar en acción antes de tiempos. Malditos controles de las narices. Deberían haberlo previsto.

-Tiraré una granada-masculló Aladdín de modo que solo Jim y Billy podían oírle-después, corremos por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Nos pillarán-susurró Jim, pero Billy asintió.

-Hay que intentarlo, colega.

-Por favor, vengan por aquí para identificarse-pidió el jefe de seguridad del área 626.

Yao, Ling y Chien Po se miraron indecisos. Helga miró a Aladdín, que con un gesto la indicó lo que iban a hacer. Ella avanzó hacia el guardia con la cabeza bien alta. En cuanto los demás se movieran, lo noquearía de una patada giratoria. Fácil.

Todos estaban listos para atacar y huir, sin que el pobre y agobiado profesor Von Drake o sus guardias lo sospechasen, cuando un ruido tremendo los interrumpió, y los enormes ventanales que daban a Suburbia se abrieron de par en par. Los once sujetos vestidos de negro miraron a Jim, listos para entrar en acción, pero él negó con la cabeza: quien venía no era Yzma, al menos eso ponía en el radar.

Pero quien venía iba a traerles casi tantos problemas como ella.

-¿Y habéis visto su cabeza? … es tan enorme que deberían injertarle otra espina dorsal para sujetarla, je, je… de locos-dos enormes guardaespaldas bajaron del helicóptero, cargaban enormes fusiles, y tenían un aspecto que intimidó hasta a Yao. Detrás de ellos bajó el tipo que estaba hablando: era un individuo no muy alto, esmirriado y de expresión desagradable, muy puñetera. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y llevaba dos enormes pendientes de aro que le decoraban las orejas, y en una de ellas pegada el móvil, con el que iba hablando sin parar.

-Sí claro… pero yo que iba a hacerle ¿sabes? La culpa… la culpa es de ella… claro… no… si, je, je… lo que se dice irse a llorar-masculló entre dientes, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y paseaba por el vestíbulo dejando que el helicóptero aterrizase cerca. El profesor Von Drake había enrojecido de ira, y Merlín parecía preocupado. La expresión de Billy había cambiado. Ahora estaba muy serio.

-Kuzco-dijo en un susurro. Aladdín le miró extrañado. Luego lo entendió. Billy le conocía. Como a todo el mundo, claro. Mierda, eso significaba que estaban en un buen lío. Si aquel tipo reconocía a Billy…

-¡Señorrrr Kuzco!-protestó el profesor Von Drake yendo hacia él con el pico muy apretado. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no le resultaba agradable en absoluto. Pero a Kuzco no parecía importarle un pimiento-¡al final se digna a aparrrecerrrr! ¡Muy oporrrrtuno porrr su parrrte!

-Sí claro… no, je, je, no Kuzco no party, eso ya se sabe… si, claro, ahí estaré… venga tío, luego te llamo… si bueno, o no, como me de la gana…-Kuzco reparó en que Von Drake estaba pegado a él, con los brazos en jarras y haciendo palmear sus pequeños dedos de pato-sí, perdona, me espera mi amigo el pato a la naranja. Sí, vale…-Kuzco apagó el interfono y soltó una risita desdeñosa, mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de Gucci-vaya pringao… en fin, profesor, cuénteme usted.

-Me alegrrrra que haya accedido a aprrrrobarr mi experrrrimento, después de todo-dijo Von Drake mirando hacia el grupo de Merlín, Aladdín, Jim y el resto. Ellos estaban pálidos-perrro los voluntarrrrios que me ha mandado son muy rrrarrrritos… mirrrrre, el eñajo bajito me da miedo…

-¿A quién llamas tu eñajo?-se indignó Yao adelantándose. Helga le puso una mano en el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás, preocupada.

-Emmmm…-Kuzco se quedó parado mirando al extraño conjunto de tíos vestidos de negro al que le señalaba Von Drake. Arrugó las cejas, poniendo cara de que algo no encajaba-bonito conjunto, aunque a algunos las mayas de zumba no les quedan muy bien-echó un vistazo a Yao y Chien Po, y el primero se cabreó todavía más-una pista: lorzas… je, je, era broma. Y uuuuuooo, vaya, tú… ¿tú quién eres?-se había plantado al lado de Helga, mirándola perplejo-retiro lo dicho, las mayas os quedan genial.

-Gracias-ella le dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa, y Kuzco alzó sus gruesas cejas malicioso.

-Borde ¿eh? Me gustan más así-aclaró. Luego estiró los brazos y se volvió a Von Drake-pues a mí me parece un grupo muy normal. Para ti…

-Ay…-Billy se había escondido detrás de Aladdín y Jim que intentaban actuar con indiferencia.

-Lo que usted diga, señorrrrr…-Von Drake resopló, y Kuzco asintió, satisfecho. A fin de cuentas él era el jefe, y a Von Drake no le quedaba más remedio que ceder a todos sus caprichos.

Kuzco en efecto era el jefe de Von Drake, y de todos y cada uno de los científicos y currantes del centro E.P.C.O.T. Como uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa, gracias a la desproporcionada herencia que sus padres, dos brillantes programadores creadores del sistema de comunicaciones de Suburbia, le habían dejado, Kuzco era el niño mimado de la zona blanca, y había tenido siempre todo lo que había tenido, además de robar el éxito de sus trabajadores, e ir muchas veces a recoger premios de ciencia en su nombre. A él le gustaba describirse como un científico moderno y visionario, que servía como propaganda para E.P.C.O.T, pero para sus empleados no era ningún secreto que Kuzco tenía la misma idea de ciencias que de finanzas, es decir, ninguna. Aun así, no era una persona estúpida, y sabía bien como mantener un pulso cuando era necesario e imperar su voluntad sobre la de los demás. En todos aquellos años tras la prematura muerte de sus padres (que quizás había contribuido a generarle un cierto desequilibrio), Kuzco había hecho crecer su imperio de comunicaciones y ciencias más y más, eso sin perderse ninguna fiesta ni orgía de las celebradas en la zona blanca. Era ahí donde había conocido a Billy, y era ahí donde se habían odiado.

Pero Kuzco no había visto a Billy, y mejor que así fuera, o lo reconocería inmediatamente.

-No recuerdo haber autorizado tu experimento en ningún momento-masculló el joven multimillonario, rascándose su imberbe perilla.

-¡Perrro si llevo semanas pidiéndoselo! ¡Ahorrra no puede echarrrse atrás! ¡Es imporrrrtante examinarrrr su comporrrtamiento, muy imporrrrtante!-recalcó.

Un pequeño MO se acercó a Kuzco y quiso limpiarle los pantalones, pero este lo ahuyentó de una patada. Luego miró a Von Drake con escaso interés, deslizando los ojos de vez en cuando a la pantalla de su interfono. Debía estar pendiente a sus cuentas de Disnet y Hallo, en las que publicaba fotos diarias de su lujosa vida y sus muchos ligues amorosos. El profesor se dio cuenta de que caso le estaba haciendo poquito, así que decidió presionar.

-Bien, si no le imporrrrta, me los llevó ya-dijo haciéndose el loco mientras empujaba a Merlín.

-Uouououo, un momento, patito feo-le frenó Kuzco sin dejar de mirar el móvil-que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para hacer nada.

-¡Perrrrro…!

-Vas a hacer el experimento ese, pero si no te importa me quedaré un rato. Siento curiosidad por echarle un vistazo-continuó Kuzco. Von Drake abrió de nuevo el pico, pero al oírlo se quedó sin palabras. Iba a protestar, pero luego pensó que aquello era mejor que nada.

-Como… diga usted-cedió finalmente. Al torbellino de energía cuántica que era Von Drake parecía que solo Kuzco podía frenarlo.

-Okah, y si no te importa la panocha podría hacerme compañía un ratito-sugirió Kuzco pasando un brazo por la espalda de Helga y guiñándola un ojo-así me cuentas como ha acabado una fregona tan linda como tú en un sitio como este.

-¿Fregona?-repitió Helga cuyo pálido rostro adquirió una leve tonalidad rojiza al oírle. Kuzco soltó una risita burlona, y ella bufó. Sin embargo, el joven se quedó paralizado unos segundos, mirando hacia donde estaban Aladdín y Jim.

-"Mierda-pensó Jim, estirándose un poco para tapar mejor a Billy-mierda, le ha visto". Kuzco frunció el ceño aún con los ojos fijos en ellos. Por un instante, pareció que iba a acercarse a donde estaban, pero luego solo dijo:

-Bonito pendiente. Te combina muy bien con la coleta y las pestañitas-dijo, picajoso. Jim no cambió el gesto un ápice, aunque en ese momento le hubiera partido la cara de buen grado-bueno, pues vamos de una vez. Estoy impaciente.

-A lo mejorrr usted no deberrría…-empezó Von Drake, pero Kuzco lo ignoró completamente. Con una mano cogió a Helga, y la otra la pasó por la cintura de Ariel (Jim y Aladdín gruñeron), en la que también había reparado.

-Qué tal si me guiáis, bellezas. Todo esto es mío, pero a veces me pierdo un poco, je-dijo, burlón. Ariel miró a Kuzco sin saber muy bien que pensar de él, e intimidada, mientras Helga hacía como si no existiera y simplemente avanzaba. Se había merendado a gilipollas mucho peores que él, aunque eso el mequetrefe de Kuzco no lo sabía, claro.

Kuzco hizo un gesto al personal de seguridad, que flaquearon al grupo hacia el interior de la sala. Allí había otro ascensor de cristal que ascendió por una pared oscura hasta una planta que era totalmente negra, el suelo y las paredes, y no había ventanas. Jim la observó, curioso. Sonaban extraños ruidos de fondo, que a él le recordaron a los efectos de sonido de sintetizadores en la música electrónica. Pero no se veía nada, nada en absoluto.

-Para-esa era la voz de Helga. A Jim no le costó adivinar a quien se lo decía. Kuzco debía de estar apartando su huesuda mano de su trasero en ese mismo momento.

-Es una pena que no me haya traído más gafas de ultravisión-comentó Kuzco avanzando hacia el interior de la sala, con sus gafas de sol puestas. Con ella podía ver a la perfección todo lo que le rodeaba, aunque estuviesen sin una sola luz. Las pequeñas lentes del profesor Von Drake también tenían esa función, y el pato correteó hasta unos interruptores que abrieron unas puertas metálicas al fondo de la sala. Había una débil luz al fondo. Una luz blanquecina, espectral. A Jim casi le atraía.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hacia la luz blanca, y Jim se percató de que las estrechas paredes eran ahora de cristal. En ellas había agua, que se veía negra por el material que transparentaba, y flotando en el agua unas criaturas de color rojizo y rosa nadaban alegremente, disolviéndose y recomponiéndose de un modo armónico y ensoñador.

-¡Morfo!-exclamó Lilo pegándose al cristal. Kuzco arqueó una ceja y la miró de reojo.

-Ssssssh…-Jim la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a seguir andando, aunque él también estaba asombrado. Efectivamente allí había muchos Morfos encerrados en aquellas paredes de acuario. Las criaturas unían sus gelatinosos cuerpos entre ellas, y algunas chocaban contra el cristal de vez en cuando. Merlín se paró a mirarlas, y también Billy, pero un guardia les empujó para que siguiesen andando.

-Qué seres tan interesantes-comentó el señor Saltamontes, que como siempre parecía estar totalmente ajeno al peligro que corrían. Ya había dejado muy clara su indiferencia hacia su futuro, y esa idea no iba a cambiar.

-Los criamos aquí-explicó Kuzco, y el profesor Von Drake dio un respingo al oírle. Era información estrictamente confidencial-pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa, desde un billete de cien mickeys hasta en mi propia cara… pero son bastante inútiles.

-Son inconsistentes… porrr eso deben seguirrrr en prrruebas-aclaró Von Drake, mosqueado-perrro eso es inforrrmación…

-Hace años al pájaro este se le escaparon unos cuantos que se vertieron al mar, me parece-siguió Kuzco componiendo una angulosa sonrisa-llevamos años buscándolas, pero no hay forma. El mar es muy curioso ¿no creéis?

-Sí…-musitó Ariel echando una ojeada al burbujeante tanque de agua de los multiformas.

-Tengo una casa en la costa blanca, en Port Royal. Os podéis venir cuando queráis, hago muy buenas fiestas, mejores que las de cualquier famoso o cantante de por ahí-rió Kuzco. Jim notó que Billy resoplaba, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que él apenas pudo apreciar en las sombras.

Finalmente atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron a la estancia de la luz blanca. Allí las paredes no estaban hechas del mismo material parecido al grafito y de color negro que el resto de la sala, si no que era más bien una especie de hierro muy pulido. Había una cifra a un lado de la pared, en la que ponía 626. Debía ser el nombre del experimento.

-Pues aquí es-Kuzco se estiró la espalda, y torció el gesto cuando sonó un crujido. Estaba muy delgado, le venía de familia, porque la verdad era que llevaba una dieta muy inconsistente-¿algún voluntario, machotes?

Todos se miraron en silencio. ¿Voluntario para qué? Jim echó una ojeada al radar con disimulo. No había ningún punto que indicase al objetivo. Y ya solo quedaban diez minutos para que la primera hora, de cuatro, pasara. "Mierda… piensa, piensa algo, joder"-se dijo a sí mismo, preocupado. Miró a Lilo, que le apretaba la mano con miedo. No podía perderla.

-Hay que bajar-indicó Kuzco, señalando el agujero circular del que venía la luz blanca. Había una caída de varios metros, y a bajo un suelo blanco, liso, que casi no se podía ver desde arriba. Al parecer a bajo había otra estancia. Una estancia totalmente blanca, como si estuviese hecha de huesos.

-Estooo… voluntarios… lo mejor es que elija usted…-susurró Merlín fingiendo jovialidad-todos son muy comprometidos.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Yao, y todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Yao!-Ling le agarró del hombro, muy preocupado por su buen colega-no…

-No me seas marica. Un poco de acción no me vendrá mal-dijo Yao haciendo crujir sus nudillos con furia. Ling negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal tú, Billy?-preguntó Kuzco de repente. Todos se giraron. Billy abrió la boca varias veces, pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Lo sabía. Le había visto. Mierda.

"Lo vio antes…. Que capullo"-se dijo Jim para sí. Disimuladamente llevó la mano a su arma.

-Hola… Kuzkuz-saludó Billy mirando a Kuzco con cara de pocos amigos. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Billy? Creía que andabas ocupado en perpetrar otro disco… sé que has vendido millones, pero de verdad, no conozco a nadie que lo tenga-comentó con malicia. Billy apretó los dientes. Kuzco había creado una red de información que permitía descargarse a los usuarios su música en pirata, incluso antes de que saliera al mercado, lo que le complicaba bastante las cosas y le había hecho perder mucho dinero. En respuesta a ello, Billy le había partido la boca a Kuzco en una de sus fiestas, y luego se había meado en la enorme estatua dedicada a sí mismo que tenía en su jardín.

-Si te lo cuento, colecabrón, nunca me creerías-dijo Billy echándose el largo cabello negro a un lado, y sonriendo con cansancio.

-Tsk, ahí tienes razón-admitió Kuzco, y haciendo una señal a uno de sus guardias este empujó a Billy hacia el círculo. Billy dio un grito muy agudo mientras caía por el conducto hasta la sala blanca de abajo. Kuzco se asomó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Capullo….-Aladdín iba a sacar su arma, cuando Merlín le frenó. El moreno miró al anciano, furioso-no voy a dejarle…

-Ellos son más… espera-le recordó él viejo, preocupado. Pero Aladdín ya se conocía eso. Merlín siempre quería esperar al último segundo, no malgastar la munición, permanecer a un lado y esperar a sobrevivir. Pues bien, él no jugaba así. Él jugaba en equipo. Y no pondría en peligro a Billy. Nunca.

-Yo…-dijo, pero en ese instante uno de los guardias, por orden de Kuzco, lo empujó a él también.

-¡EH!-esta vez fue Von Drake quien protestó-¡señor, ese errra un becarrrio!

-¿Era?-repitió Jim desconfiado. Lilo miró hacia el agujero de luz blanca con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ahí abajo hay una bestia…-dijo con voz lúgubre-ella va a alimentarse de nuestros cuerpos. Visceral efervescente…

-Ese tío es un criminal-explicó Kuzco con impaciencia-igual que todos estos. Yo nunca te envié a ningún equipo, pedazo de aborto con plumas.

-Perrrrro….-Von Drake miró a Merlín asustado. El anciano había sacado su pistola, igual que Jim, Helga, Yao y Chien Po. Pero era tarde. Los diez guardaespaldas de Kuzco también habían sacado sus armas, y estas tenían más que un solo disparo, para variar.

-Ahora voy a ser claro…-dijo Kuzco componiendo una pérfida sonrisa.

-¡Eh, Kuzco, tío!-la voz de Billy sonó desde el agujero, retumbando en las paredes del conducto por el que había caído-¡Kuzco, súbeme, joder!

-¡NO!-le gritó Kuzco. Luego se volvió a sus nuevos prisioneros-¿me decís a qué habéis venido a mi casa, si no os importa?

-No es tu casa…-murmuró Lilo, que seguía con la mirada fija en el agujero.

-"Si el cabrón de Rourke estuviera aquí, tal vez podríamos hacerles frente-pensó Jim echando fugaces vistazos a los guardias-tenía que joderlo, el gilipollas…".

-¡Por favor, tiradnos una cuerda o algo, este sitio es enorme, y da mucho miedo!-gritó Billy desde abajo.

-¡Callaos ya, a lo vuestro!-les gritó Kuzco. Volvió a concentrarse en los que estaban arriba con él-si me lo contáis ahora, a lo mejor hasta os puedo invitar a mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, en Kuzcotopía.

-Olvidaba que existía esa mierda-dijo Jim, que había oído hablar de la vanidad de Kuzco y su parque de atracciones privado.

-¡Voy a escalarlo Billy!-se escuchó la voz de Aladdín desde abajo. Kuzco puso los ojos en blanco, y haciendo una seña, uno de sus guardias abrió fuego, por lo que Aladdín, que estaba intentando trepar el conducto, cayó de bruces, y se llevó un buen susto.

-Tranquilo colegueinstein, algo hay que pensar-le dijo Billy al moreno. La estancia a la que Kuzco les había tirado era muy grande y toda blanca. Tenía varios pasadizos que giraban en distintas direcciones. Era una especie de… laberinto-recuerda que con el traje, podemos volar y hacernos invisibles.

-Solo por un tiempo. Creo que ya no podemos desmaterializarnos-observó Aladdín pulsando la rueda de su muñeca, efectivamente, ya no.

-Si es necesario cerramos el conducto otra vez-dijo Kuzco echando un vistazo por el agujero-bueno, poned las pantallas.

Von Drake ya había encendido en un enorme monitor distintas cámaras que enfocaban a Aladdín y Billy. Todo aquello le daba a Jim muy mala espina.

-¿Qué… qué hay ahí abajo?-preguntó con voz suave.

-Eeeeeh sí, bueno, como ya sabréis esta planta se dedica a los potingues, aunque tenemos un apartado especial de genética experimental-explicó Kuzco fingiendo apuro-hemos… hemos creado una especie de… ¿cómo lo definiría?

-Prrrototipo-dijo Von Drake.

-Iba a decir repulsión-replicó Kuzco-en fin, que no estamos muy seguros de cómo tratarlo, porque es un pelín agresivo, y bastante fuerte.

-Agresivo-repitió Ariel asustada. Miró hacia el agujero con horror. A bajo, Aladdín y Billy también estaban escuchando.

-Y bueno, yo no quería reunir un equipo de voluntarios como proponía Von Plasta, pero ya que estáis aquí y venís a algo que no me queréis decir, pues podemos aprovechar la ocasión. No creo que nadie nos vaya a demandar si os mata-comentó Kuzco con pereza.

-Sácalos ahora mismo-Jim había levantado su arma contra Kuzco, y de golpe diez pistolas le apuntaban a él.

-¡Dale Jimmy!-gritó Billy desde abajo.

-¿Te atreves?-le desafió Kuzco burlón-esas balas hacen más daño que la aguja del pendiente…

-Sácalos, te lo repito-Jim se la estaba jugando, y la verdad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber levantado su arma contra Kuzco, cuando uno de los guardias le tembló un poco su pistola, y Jim supo que iba a disparar-¡NO!

Se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo, porque la bala le pasó rozando la cabeza. En ese momento Yao se abalanzó sobre el guardia y los dos forcejearon hasta caer por el conducto a la cámara de abajo.

-¡YAO!-gritaron Ling y Chien Po, corriendo hacia él.

-¡JODER!-a Jim le habían reducido entre dos soldados. Kuzco le miró, sonriendo.

-Tienes valor, chaval. Y eso no es ningún cumplido… ¡AU!-se detuvo porque Lilo acababa de darle una patada-¿y tú de dónde sales?

-¡Déjalos ahora mismo! ¡Ya!-exigió la niña, enfadada-eres malo, y además eres rarísimo.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí-se disculpó Von Drake cuando Kuzco le miró enfadado.

-Cogedla-le dijo a sus guardaespaldas, que sujetaron a Lilo con firmeza.

-¡IIIIIIH!-chilló la niña.

-Siento deciros, chavalotes, que el bicho ya se está moviendo-les dijo Kuzco a Aladdín y Billy, mientras un cristal anti balas sellaba el agujero por el que los había tirado-no le hagáis daño, aunque sinceramente no creo que podáis.

-Podemos romper el cristal con un disparo-razonó Aladdín.

-De todas formas no nos dejaría subir-argumentó Billy-lo mejor es cargarse a lo que sea que han creado.

-Joder Billy…-Aladdín se estaba acordando del cocodrilo gigante-¿qué crees…?

Un ruido súbito los sobresaltó. Sonaba como unas garritas pequeñas, que rasgaban algo.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó Kuzco a Von Drake, impaciente.

-No está en su hábitat, así que tiene que estarrrr en uno de los pasadizos-repuso el pato-perrrro es que no le veo…

-Ese bicho es más tímido que Clarabella Cow después de su cirugía-resopló Kuzco-¡hazlo salir!

-No sea impaciente-protestó Von Drake.

Desde el suelo, Jim le miraba teclear, intentando aprender los comandos que empleaba. El texto en el ordenador también estaba codificado, al igual que el radar. El radar… tenía que conseguir mirarlo.

-Un momento…-Von Drake se quedó paralizado, y sus dedos plumíferos se detuvieron en el aire. Kuzco arqueó una ceja, molesto. No le gustaban las interrupciones, ni los retrasos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Sale aviso…-Von Drake empezó a teclear nervioso-hay un fallo en el conducto de ventilación… perrrro él no puede haberrrr accedido… serrrría una temerrrridad…

-¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?-Kuzco se quedó con la misma expresión de rico idiota que Billy. Boqueó varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-Crrreo que… oh no…-Von Drake abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos aviares, mirando las pantallas. Luego se volvió lentamente, iluminado por las luces rojas del ordenador-está aquí-susurró.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Luego Kuzco habló la boca para protestar.

-Pero…

-¡GRAAAAAAAAH!

-¡IIIIIIIIIIH!

Lilo y Ariel chillaron al unísono cuando una bola peluda cayó del techo y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Von Drake. El profesor chilló haciendo un nasalizado ruido de pato, y corrió hacia un lado y otro, desesperado.

-¡NONONONONONO! ¡QUITA, PORRRRR FAVORRRRRRR!-chilló totalmente desesperado, cuando de la bola peluda asomó una boca de dientes afilados y hundiéndoselos en su blando cráneo le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo y la engulló de un bocado.

-¡JODER!-Jim se escurrió de los horrorizados guardias y fue hacia Kuzco, que le había cogido la pistola para examinarla. El joven millonario estaba paralizado, y la peluda criatura que acababa de llegar se volvió hacia él, con la boca empapada en sangre.

-Blisnak…-dijo con su extraña y grave voz. Luego saltó hacia él, pero Jim levantó su arma y abrió fuego. Durante unos segundos, como si estuviera a cámara lenta, el monstruo se quedó en el aire, y luego un deslumbrante rayo de luz salió del arma y fue hacia él. Segundos después este impactó en el techo, y desintegró una placa metálica. Jim se quedó perplejo.

-Entonces…-susurró. El monstruo tardó solo unos segundos en volver a aparecer, esta vez desde una esquina, y abalanzarse esta vez sobre él. Pero los guardaespaldas de Kuzco también llevaban armas, y empezaron a disparar como locos contra el monstruo. Varias balas le dieron en el cuerpo, haciéndolo rugir, y durante unos segundos se estuvo quieto.

-Pero…-Lilo lo miró, asombrada. Si no era gran cosa: era una criatura parecida a un perro, con el pelaje de un color azulado, y enormes ojos negros, inquietos. Por un segundo, le pareció un peluchito, indefenso. Luego volvió a rugir enseñando sus afiladísimos dientes, y se abalanzó sobre los guardias. Mató a uno, luego a otro, y luego a otro más.

-¡Corra, jefe!-le dijo otro de los guardaespaldas a Kuzco empujándolo hacia la salida, pero el monstruito azul saltó y se interpuso en su camino. Kuzco chilló y corrió en dirección contraria otra vez, para esconderse entre sus hombres. Sin embargo Jim le agarró por el cuello de su jersey y le obligó a mirarlo.

-Abre la escotilla-le ordenó, señalando el agujero donde estaban encerrados Billy, Aladdín, Yao y otro de sus guardaespaldas.

-¡No podemos malgastar munición con esa cosa!-protetsó Helga.

-¡Tampoco podemos dejar que nos mate!-chilló Merlín que se había escondido con el señor Saltamontes y Ariel detrás del ordenador. En un momento, esquivando los balazos, el monstruo aterrizó a su lado. Viendo a Ariel abrió su boca llena de babas y se relamió, pero al acercarse el Saltamontes le propinó una fortísima patada que lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala.

-Gracias-le dijo Ariel, sorprendida.

-Tienen potencia ¿verdad?-rió el insecto, replegándola de nuevo.

-Tenemos que salir aquí…-farfulló Merlín- pero necesitamos el radar…

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles!-replicó Ariel, furiosa. Tenía miedo, pero también algo más: determinación. Jim estaba en peligro. Y Lilo también. Y había que sacar a Aladdín y Billy de aquella encerrona-Si se está quieto…-Ariel apuntó desde detrás del ordenador al monstruo. Esta vez no vacilaba. Le había visto arrancar la cabeza de cuajo al pobre pato, y no estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera a ella lo mismo.

-¡Abre esa mierda! ¡Vamos!-le gritó Jim al oído a Kuzco, que tecleaba con torpeza en el ordenador.

-No se cómo se hace vale… no me grites-lloriqueó él, pálido-¡quiero salir de aquí!

-¡Hay que sacar al jefe!-dijo uno de los fornidos guardaespaldas a sus tres compañeros. El monstruo acababa de matar a otros dos de ellos-¡vamos, cubridle!

-¡Ábrelo!-gritó Jim, pero uno de los guardaespaldas le disparó, y el impacto le hubiera atravesado de no ser porque pulsó la ruedecita de la muñequera y se desapareció. Segundos después, volvió a ser materia-mierda-su poder de evaporación acababa de terminarse. ¿No podía darles Gantz trajes y armas que no fueran de marca blanca?

-¡YIIIIIAJH!-el monstruo seguía dando brincos por las anchas paredes de la estancia, mientras los guardias intentaban matarlo y sacar a Kuzco de allí. Jim se concentró en la pantalla del ordenador, aunque era difícil, ya que podían matarlo por la espalda en cualquier momento.

-Cúbreme-pidió a Ariel, que asintió, asustada. Se miraron unos segundos, diciéndose un millar de cosas y a la vez ninguna. Luego cada uno volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo. Jim empezó a teclear. Creía entender cómo funcionaba la codificación. Solo tenía que descifrar las claves para abrir la escotilla. Pero tenían una protección de datos muy fuerte-Mierda-gruñó, tecleando, nervioso. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, al rozar con la anilla de su cintura. Qué tontería, eso era mucho más rápido. Si funcionaba…

Rodando por el suelo para esquivar las balas, Jim se colocó al lado del agujero circular y colocó en el cristal uno de los dos detonadores que le había dado Gantz. Se apartó rodando de nuevo, justo cuando una nueva ráfaga de balazos dirigidos a la bestia azul lo habrían acribillado. Entonces giró la ruedecilla de su muñequera. Era la tercera función, si no recordaba mal. ¿Cuántos secretos más ocultaba aquella cosa?

¡BOOOOOOOM! El cristal que cerraba el agujero saltó por los aires, y también gran parte del suelo. La estancia entera tembló, y dos guardaespaldas y Kuzco perdieron el equilibrio. Ling, Helga y Chien Po habían hecho también frente al monstruo, y los dos chinos habían gastado ya la munición de sus pistolas.

-¡Vaya mierda de armas!-protestó Ling, arrojando su pistola al suelo. Habían desintegrado parte de la pared del fondo, cerca de los tanques de agua llenos de morfos. De hecho, el agua empezaba a salir por los boquetes que habían abierto, y los morfos también, emitiendo gorgoritos y agudas risitas.

-¡CUIDADO!-Helga se apartó justo cuando el monstro azul estuvo a punto de morderla, y luego le propinó una brutal patada en la cara, haciéndole sangrar en el morro. Rabioso y dolorido, el monstruo la agarró de la otra pierna y la arrojó por toda la estancia. Helga voló por los aires soltando un grito de frustración y fue a estrellarse contra el ordenador, destrozando la pantalla entre humo y chispas de fuego. Helga se dejó caer al suelo, notando más de una costilla rota-ugh…

-¡Subid, vamos!-les dijo Jim a Aladdín y Billy, asomándose por el enorme agujero que había hecho el detonador.

-No, si yo creo que estamos mejor aquí…-comentó Billy aferrado a su colega, mientras escuchaba con miedo los alaridos del monstruo arriba. La expresión de la cara de Jim le hizo entender que aquel era momento de todo menos de broma.

-¡JIM!-el grito de Ariel advirtió al chico de que los guardias volvían a las andadas: solo quedaban dos y Kuzco. Ellos abrieron fuego contra el bicho y estuvieron a punto de dar a Lilo. Corriendo hacia ella Jim la protegió de los disparos y se fue a atrincherar con el resto del equipo detrás del ordenador.

-¡GRRRRRRRRR!-ahora el monstruo estaba muy cerca de ellos, porque los guardaespaldas habían conseguido alejarlo de la salida. Viendo que por fin podía escapar, Kuzco echó a correr por el pasillo de los morfos a toda pastilla sin mirar atrás, mientras los guardaespaldas seguían tirando balazos contra el monstruo, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Ugh… mátalo-le dijo Helga a Ariel, mientras se escondía a su lado. La teniente notaba como tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo que la estaban matando.

-Yo…-Ariel apuntó al monstruo azul, pero no era capaz de enfocarlo. Temía perder su disparo inútilmente, y eso era algo que podía pasar con facilidad.

-Umppffff… vale, ya está-Billy acababa de escalar el conducto hasta salir del agujero al que Kuzco los había arrojado-¡ya está aquí la caballería!

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-el monstruo azul se giró hacia él emitiendo un alarido tan brutal que a la estrella le puso los pelos de punta, y le llenó la cara de babas.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-chilló Billy mirándolo indefenso. Pero detrás de él, Aladdín fue más rápido y pulsó el botón de la muñequera de Billy, haciendo que el rockero echase a volar, dándose contra el techo y luego saliendo disparado. Embistió contra el perplejo monstruo lanzándolo a un lado y luego fue a estrellarse también a lo que quedaba del ordenador, aunque con un poco de mejor suerte que Helga.

-¡Vamos, sube!-Aladdín ayudó a subir a Yao y al otro guardaespaldas, justo cuando el monstruo azul se recomponía. Sin embargo, para horror de todos, sujetaba algo entre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡OH NO!-chilló Ariel al verlo. El pequeño ser demoniaco había conseguido la pistola que Helga había perdido al ser lanzada por los aires, y ahora la sujetaba con una expresión triunfal. Era verdaderamente malvado, en sus ojos brillaba un destello brutal.

¡POOOM! Los guardaespaldas de Kuzco seguían disparándolo desde el pasillo del fondo, y furioso, el monstruo apuntó con la pistola hacia ellos y apretó el gatillo. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Jim vio en los ojos de la criatura momentánea sorpresa, como si se preguntase, por un momento, qué era lo que no había salido bien. Pero después, un cegador rayo de luz dorada salió disparado del arma y atravesando la estancia en cuestión de menos de un segundo, fulminó a los dos guardias, desintegrándolos.

-¡KUOOOOOOOY!-gritó el monstruo encantado.

-Puto pokemon…-siseó Billy, apuntándolo desde atrás. Pero el monstruo, que tenía unas largas antenas vibrantes, pareció sentirlo, porque dio un espectacular salto en el aire y esquivó el rayo del arma de Billy.

-¡NOOOOOO!-antes de que pasara, Jim ya lo vio venir: el rayo de Billy impactó en la pared de cristal de los morfos, y en unos segundos ya no estaba: el agua salió a chorro en una marejada imparable, y fue hacia ellos con vibrante furia.

-¡ACCIONADLOS!-Aladdín pulsó la muñequera y echó a volar hacia el techo de la sala. Jim, Ariel y Merlín lo imitaron.

-¿El qué…? ¡AAAAAAH!-el agua acababa de engullir a Yao y a sus dos amigos. Helga también fue arrastrada por ella, pero pulsó el botón con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió elevarse hasta ponerse a salvo con el resto, aunque flotaba en el aire con inconsistencia, un poco aturdida.

-¡LILO!-Jim vio a la niña, que no había tenido los suficientes reflejos como para accionar el botón de su traje, y volando hacia ella la salvó de las crueles y agitadas aguas que inundaban toda la sala, y que estaban empezando a filtrarse por el agujero que llevaba a la sala blanca, formando una especie de remolino.

-¡AYUDAAAA!-gritaron Ling y Yao asomándose en el agua. Estaban agarrados al enorme Chien Po, que nadaba contracorriente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Socorro, por favor!-suplicó el calvito, asustado.

El señor Saltamontes, también arrastrado por el agua, recordó lo que les habían explicado sobre los botones de la muñequera (a lo que Ling, Yao y Chien Po no habían hecho demasiado caso), y enseguida pudo también salir de la riada.

-¡Uaaaaaa!-Billy también se asomó en el agua. Parecía aturdido-¡socorro colega, me ahogo!

-¡Billy, vuela!-le gritó Aladdín. El Cobra tardó unos segundos en comprender, pero después giró la rueda de la muñeca y accionando el poder de vuelo se elevó…-¡AU! ¡AU! ¡QUITA, PERRO-RATA!-el monstruito azul acababa de agarrarse a la pierna de Billy, y parecía presa del pánico. Al parecer le horrorizaba el agua.

-¡NO, NO! ¡IEEEEEGH!-gritaba el bicho, escalando por la pierna de Billy.

-¡Baja, coño! ¡SOCORRO!-gritó el cantante, horrorizado.

-¡Dispárale!-le gritó Merlín a Aladdín-¡yo no tengo puntería!

-Joder…-Aladdín apuntó hacia la pierna de Billy, notando como la presión iba en aumento. Si fallaba… adiós a su amigo. No, no iba a fallar. No iba…

-¡NO TÍO!-gritó Billy al ver que Aladdín le apuntaba. Luego siguió propinándole porrazos al monstruo en la cabeza, pero este le clavó las uñas en el vientre, desesperado. No podía morderle y matarlo, porque lo necesitaba para alejarse de la marea de agua.

-¡NO!-Lilo impidió a Aladdín que disparase, asustada-¡no le hagas daño!-pidió. Aladdín no lo entendió, pero se refería a la criatura.

En ese momento Jim creyó que ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo. Cogió carrerilla y luego voló en picado hacia Billy, estirando las piernas. El monstruo recibió una patada en la cabeza, y salió disparado al agua. Por unos momentos se hundió, y Jim pensó que se había ahogado. Pero su cabeza volvió a aparecer en el agua, boqueando.

-Ahora-Aladdín apuntó a la cabeza del monstruo, pero Merlín le impidió que abriera fuego-¿qué pasa? Pienso gastar este disparo en él…

-Si disparas al agua, no sabemos lo que puede pasar-dijo el anciano-¿y si desintegras el líquido, y con él a todos los que lleva?-señaló a los tres chinos, que chapoteaban intentando escapar del creciente remolino. El nivel del agua iba descendiendo poco a poco, siguiendo su camino por el conducto que llevaba a bajo.

Aladdín se acordó de la vez que Helga disparó a un bote lleno de piratas. Habían muerto todos los del bote. Tal vez la pistola funcionase por unidades, y si el agua contaba como una, los mataría a todos. Bajó su arma, y observó como el monstruo era arrastrado por la corriente al remolino.

-¡YIIEEEEERGH!-gritó él, horrorizado-¡OOOOOOOOOO!

El remolino lo arrastró y lo engulló, devolviéndolo al lugar del que no tendría que haberse escapado.

-Espero que se ahogue-dijo Billy, mientras ayudaba a Yao a salir del remolino, pulsando el botón de su muñequera-¿ves? Así podéis volar. Os lo dijimos.

-Yo… sí… perdona…-Yao escupió agua. Luego miró a Billy, y sonrió un poco, con su mentón lleno de cicatrices y descuidada barba-gracias… Cobra.

-De nada colesanto-Billy rió con despreocupación-y ahora estaría guay poder irnos de esta mierda, la verdad.

-Sí, porque ya vienen más guardias-Merlín señaló a la puerta, donde se veían acercarse a miembros del personal de seguridad y algunos robots-¿cuántas armas nos quedan?

-Siete-contó Jim rápidamente-y cuatro detonadores.

-Algo es algo-repuso Merlín.

-Hay una buena noticia-dijo Jim, y entonces señaló al radar, muy serio, pero sin poder contener una nota de emoción-es ella. Ya viene.

Se miraron y contuvieron la respiración. El señor Saltamontes, tumbado en el aire, hizo sonar un ruido con sus patas, como un grillo lo haría.

-Hemos pasado el planteamiento, estamos en el nudo-comentó, disfrutando de su propia despreocupación-tengo curiosidad por ver el desenlace.

-Créeme-dijo Jim con voz ronca-yo también.

* * *

-¡Hola Yzma!-saludó Kronk con jovialidad cuando ella empezó a descender las escaleras con estudiada elegancia, llevando un abrigo de cola larguísima negro y violeta-¡ya estamos listos!

-Muy bien Kronk-Yzma avanzó hacia él y los otros tipos que estaban allí, esperándola. Los miró uno a uno, estirando su largo cuello lleno de arrugas y apretando un poco los finos labios.

Esta reunión había tenido lugar un cuarto de hora antes de que por fin la vieja apareciera en el radar de Gantz. Yzma debía supervisar a sus hombres antes de iniciar la operación.

-¿Y bien?-dijo con su aguda pero autoritaria voz mirando a los cuatro matones que acompañaban a Kronk-¿lo tenéis todo listo?

-Llevan preparándose todo el mes-explicó Kronk-a Gogo le hace especial ilusión.

-¡Cállate!-le espetó Gogo, furiosa. Era una mujer, al menos por su voz, porque llevaba un casco pintado de violeta y unas extrañas y afiladas ruedas en las manos.

-Esas armas son para que me ayudéis a conseguir mi objetivo, no para que las luzcáis-dijo Yzma, imperiosa-no son ningún juguete.

-Dadles un uso responsable-apostilló Kronk, en tono paternal.

-Las tecnologías Yzma son codiciadas, debéis consideraros afortunados de tenerlas-siguió ella, estirando sus manos de largos dedos-¡si me servís bien, cazarecompensas, en el futuro seréis recompensados!

-Valga la redundancia, ¿eh, Yzma?-bromeó Kronk.

-Recordad el objetivo-Yzma les mostró un holograma a los cuatro cazarecompensas, que asintieron. Gogo hizo un ruidito desdeñoso. Ya se habían repasado el plan cien veces-y bien, Fred, necesito tu fuego-un tipo disfrazado de un monstruo alienígena asintió con emoción-Honey, necesito tu química-una chica de largo cabello rubio y un casco con gafas de visel inclinó la cabeza respetuosa-Washabi, que no te fallen los nervios-un tipo negro, tan alto como Kronk, esbozó una sonrisa incómoda-y Gogo, tú has de ser la más veloz.

-Delo por hecho, jefa-dijo la de los discos, haciéndolos chocar entre ellos.

-Mi máquina de transmutación debe estar ya lista-Yzma quería parecer fría, pero le era imposible disimular su emoción. Se volvió hacia Kronk, que parecía haberse quedado bloqueado-Kronk ¿está ya, chato?

-Ah…-el gigantón volvió a la realidad más lentamente de lo que a Yzma le hubiera gustado-emmm no. No Yzma. Está en 99%.

-¡Me vale! ¡Desconéctalo!-ordenó la mujer, emocionada.

-Oye Yzma, 99 no es 100, y estas cosas se estropean si no las tratas bien. Obsolescencia programada-dijo Kronk, con voz de sabiondo-he estado leyendo unos artículos sobre eso, hay que ser muy cuidadosos…

-Kronk, desenchúfalo, me da lo mismo que esté al 99 que al 100-gruñó Yzma, un poco crispadita.

-Solo espera un minuto y ya se pone ¿quieres un café mientras tanto?-ofreció Kronk componiendo una radiante sonrisa.

-No Kronk, no quiero café, quiero irme ya, desenchúfalo, por Dios-Yzma apretó los dientes, mosqueada.

-Y uno… y uno y medio… que ya está eh Yzma… luego me lo vas a agradecer-dijo Kronk mirando a la máquina, que seguía sin terminar de cargarse.

-Oooogh…-Yzma fue hacia la máquina y la desenchufó de una con violencia. Luego miró a Kronk con agresividad, y le puso la máquina en los brazos-tira de eso, idiota.

-Idiota…-repitió Kronk, dolido-verás cuando se atasque. Luego me echarás la culpa a mí.

Yzma se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el ala este de su mansión. Allí esperaba su moto especial, con un asiento trasero similar a un trono, y uno delantero, donde iría Kronk. Los demás también tenían sus autovolantes, todos tuneados de colores morados y negros, al estilo de Yzma, listos para salir.

-He dejado grabando lo de los océanos para cuando vuelvas tenerlo-dijo Kronk mientras cogía a Yzma por la cintura y la colocaba en el espectacular asiento trasero de la moto, que tenía refrigerio y televisor incluido-por cierto, luego podríamos pasar a ver a mi tía. Ya sabes cómo es, Yzma.

-Cíñete al plan Kronk-dijo Yzma consultando sus hologramas con atención-parece que todo va bien por ahora… ha habido un incidente menor en una de las entradas, con un árbol que se ha quemado, pero nada más.

Kronk palideció al oír la noticia del árbol. Miró a su jefa, angustiado.

-¿Y lo han salvado?-preguntó. Yzma le miró con asco, tentada de decirle que no, pero le dio lástima.

-Sí, está bien-dijo, acomodándose en el asiento-y ahora, je, vamos allá.

-¿A E.P.C.O.T, no?-preguntó Kronk.

-Sí a…-Yzma torció el gesto-¡Claro que a E.P.C.O.T Kronk! ¡Llevamos un año con es…!

-Allaaaaa voy-Kronk pisó con fuerza el pedal y la moto rugió como una bestia. El cristal de la ventana de Yzma empezaba a levantarse para dejarles salir de su lujoso garaje especial, cuando la moto aceleró sin querer y fue directo hacia él, reventándolo.

-¡UUUAAAAAA!-chilló Yzma, protegiéndose de los cristales con los brazos.

-¡Oh, vaya, je, je, lo siento Yzma!-se disculpó Kronk, girándose hacia ella mientras la moto se elevaba en el negro cielo de Suburbia-¿estás bien Yzma?

-¡CONDUCEEEEE!-gritó ella horrorizada señalando al edificio que tenían en frente. Kronk giró justo a tiempo para evitar chocarse contra la ventana de las oficinas, y luego descendió en picado con la moto, hasta casi llegar al suelo. Hizo otra subida bestial, y luego se puso en camino.

-¡LLEGAMOS EN DIEZ MINUTOS YZMA!-gritó para que la oyera con el ruido del vórtice de tráfico, en el que acababan de meterse-¡RELÁJATE Y DISFRUTA DEL PASEO!

-Sí Kronk…-Yzma estiró los pies en su asiento y recostó un poco el respaldo. Quizás se pondría música astral.

-¡QUE LLEGAMOS EN DIEZ MINUTOS Y QUE TE RELAJES!-repitió Kronk creyendo que ella no le había oído.

-¡QUE SÍ KRONK, TRANQUILO!-gritó Yzma exasperada, y luego volvió a tumbarse. Su leal guardaespaldas sonrió con ternura viéndola en el retrovisor, y luego siguió su conducción por Suburbia, esquivando los coches y la línea del endobús, y seguido por los cuatro cazarecompensas de peligrosas armas y siniestra intención. A lo lejos ya se veía E.P.C.O.T.

-Siempre me ha parecido una pelota de golf-comentó Kronk, al que Yzma estaba haciendo poco caso-bueno, espero que consigas lo que buscas…

-"Sí-pensó ella, sombría-yo también…."

Desde luego de sorpresas iba a quedar bien servida, de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

 **Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Yzma, es una de mis villanas favoritas, y es simplemente genial, al igual que Kronk. También me resulta muy entretenido escribir al señor Saltamontes, cuya filosofía de vida es especialmente particular.**

 **¿Os gustó? ¿Qué personajes esperáis que sobrevivan? ¿Apostáis por alguna muerte? El monstruoso experimento 626 sigue suelto, ya veremos también que pasa con él;)**

 **Mil gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo, y pronto subiré la continuación, cara a cara al fin con Yzma.**


	17. ANIMALS

**Madre mía, 17 capítulos ya (en realidad son solo 15, si restamos los índices de personajes, pero bueno, da lo mismo). Me hace mucha ilusión haber llegado a tanto, esta historia me gusta muchísimo y disfruto un montón escribiéndola. Por supuesto también estoy con otros fics como el del "Reformatorio Shinsekawa", que recomiendo a todos los fans del universo One Piece.**

 **-Lollyfan33: No puedo confirmar si Frollo será el objetivo de alguna misión, porque algunos villanos (como Rourke) no lo serán, pero efectivamente aparecerá y no pasará desapercibido. Hay tantos personajes por mostrar que espero que me de tiempo a todos, la historia es muy larga. Yzma y Kronk son de mis personajes favoritos de Disney, me alegra que te hayan entretenido. En cuanto a las posibles muertes no haré spoiler, pero nada es seguro en Gantz y todo puede pasar. Aún así no vas mal encaminada con algunas de tus suposiciones ;) Como siempre mil gracias por leer y muchísimo ánimo para seguir con tus historias y con la vida en general.**

 **-Dianaa34: Sí, intento darle a cada personaje un trasfondo a veces superior al que tienen en las películas o que tenga ciertos temas de actualidad, como en el caso de Yzma. De Rourke no te puedo decir nada, aunque me encanta como al igual que Lollyfan lo odias, es genial darle facetas a un personaje tan despreciable. No puedo decir nada sobre quién vive y quien muere, pero al igual que tú tengo mucho cariño a Jim, Ariel, Aladdín y especialmente a Billy ¡me troncho escribiendo sus diálogos! Un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por leer, espero que este también te guste. **

**Os recomiendo leer el fic escuchando músicas ambientales que os molen, por ejemplo ahora que es en un lugar como E.P.C.O.T pues de pelis o videojuegos de ciencia ficción, y de acción en general. Yo es lo que hago para escribirlas. Pero vamos, es una sugerencia por si os mejora la lectura, que también hay gente a la que no.**

 **Dejando eso a un lado, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 3: CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO (CONTINUACIÓN)**

La esfera de E.P.C.O.T brillaba en Suburbia como si la luna se hubiese posado en la Tierra. Centenares de personas entraban y salían por sus puertas, atentamente vigiladas por guardias de seguridad. Había cámaras en todas partes, y cañones de plasma en el techo, que vigilaban que nadie se acercase sobrevolando al centro.

Yzma ya contaba con eso: mientras se iban acercando en la gigantesca ultramoto, cogió su intercomunicador y pulsó uno de los botones. Los comunicadores de las motos de los cazarecompensas se activaron.

-Tu turno, Washabi-ordenó Yzma. El joven negro con rastas y vestido con potentes colores verdes asintió y se adelantó un poco en su moto que no tenía ruedas, sino una especie de haz de luz cegador.

Washabi sacó de sus brazos unas cuchillas echas de un cristal cortante e indestructible, apuntó con ellas a un flanco de los cañones que asomaban por los bordes de la cara norte de la descomunal esfera, y las lanzó hacia ellos. Las cuchillas volaron por el aire girando sobre sí mismas y cortaron las bocas de los cañones con mortal precisión. Inmediatamente se produjo un fallo en el sistema, que dentro alertó al personal de seguridad.

-¡Honey Lemmon!-gritó Yzma. La aludida se adelantó en su llamativa moto rosa y poniéndose sobre la curva de la esfera empezó a acelerar haciendo un giro total por la pared del edificio, y lanzando por donde iba una especie de pringue multicolor sobre las cámaras de seguridad. En menos de un minuto, los aparatos de vigilancia de E.P.C.O.T se habían quedado inutilizados.

-¡Maldita sea!-se quejó el jefe del personal de seguridad, un ciborg llamado Rolly-¡preparad el escudo defensivo! ¡Esto no es un simulacro!

-Atención por favor, científicos de E.P.C.O.T-la voz femenina que daba los avisos por toda la ciudadela se volvió más potente, y un montón de luces blancas se encendieron por todas partes-diríjanse ordenadamente a la zona de seguridad más cercana, esto no es un simulacro.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea!-protestaron los científicos. Algunos estaban en medio de importantes experimentos, y no iban a interrumpirlos por algo tan insignificante como una "emergencia", así que el personal de seguridad tuvo que obligarles a dejarlo y seguir las normas establecidas. En cuestión de segundos los largos e inmaculados pasillos de E.P.C.O.T eran un auténtico caos con gente corriendo a todas partes, robots flotando por los aires y gritos y protestas ensordeciendo las instrucciones de seguridad.

-¡Hecho, Yzma!-informó Fred, el del disfraz de monstruo gigante, que había posado su moto y había escalado las paredes de E.P.C.O.T. En al esfera había cuatro puntos desde los cuales se generaba un escudo protector, capaz de resistir el impacto incluso de una bomba de hidrógeno, que podía cerrar herméticamente el acceso al centro. Sin embargo Fred y sus tres compañeros cazarecompensas siguiendo las instrucciones de Yzma habían encontrado los puntos y los habían destruido sin dificultad.

-¡Bien!-Yzma observaba con unos prismáticos a sus sicarios, mientras Kronk sobrevolaba la escena-¡pasamos a la fase 2! ¡Kronk!

-Voyyyy-Kronk apretó con fuerza el manillar de la ultramoto haciéndola subir hasta quedar en vertical en el cielo y luego descender en picado hacia la cristalera de ventanas angulares de E.P.C.O.T. Esta vez no se estrelló contra ellos, si no que pulsando un botón que tenía en el tablero lanzó un misil que destruyó la pared y les dejó una entrada. Las motos de Fred, Honey Lemmon, Gogo y Washabi siguieron a la de Kronk entrando en el edificio y disparando con sus ametralladoras a los científicos y guardias que se habían acercado a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Yzma bajó de su ultramoto de un salto y miró el vestíbulo en el que acababan de aterrizar. Llevaba un ceñido mono negro y púrpura con un cinturón lleno de botes con líquidos. Con sus ojos saltones miró hacia los lados con suspicacia. Luego se volvió hacia Kronk.

-¡El trasmutador!-le ordenó. Su musculoso guardaespaldas se apresuró a obedecer, sacando la enorme arma que habían tenido cargando antes. Era muy grande y pesada, Yzma apenas podía llevarla, así que Kronk cargó con ella, pasándose la cinta que permitía asírsela como si fuese un bolso, y sujetando el cañón del arma con precisión.

-¿Empezamos ya?-preguntó Kronk mirándola, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Debería estar en el polígono de finanzas, así que no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Gogo, Fred, al sector 0!-le dijo a sus cazarecompensas.

El sector 0 o punto 0 estaba justo en el centro de E.P.C.O.T, y era desde donde se dirigía todo el centro de investigaciones: las cámaras de vigilancia, los avisos, etc. Fred y Gogo avanzaron hacia allá con paso decidido, mientras Yzma, Kronk, Honey y Washabi tomaban un ascensor al centro de finanzas.

-¡Cuidado!-Kronk se puso delante de Yzma y la protegió de los balazos cuando el ascensor se abrió y varios guardias del centro los acribillaron.

-¡Dispara Kronk!-chilló ella encogiéndose. Él apretó el gatillo de su arma, y una bola de metal salió disparada, aterrizando cerca de los guardias. Ellos la miraron extrañados.

-Cuidad…-empezó uno, pero de la bola ya había empezado a salir un gas de color fucsia que los rodeó e intoxicó rápidamente. En unos segundos de los guardias solo quedaba la ropa, y sus armas, que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Los has desintegrado?-preguntó Washabi, perplejo. Yzma negó con la cabeza, mientras vanzaba, ya no había peligro.

-Parece que no me conocéis-dijo.

-Esta función me encanta-dijo Kronk girando una ruleta en el arma, que tenía distintos pictogramas de animales. El que acababa de usar era "ratones".

-¿Hum?-Washabi lo entendió al ver como de la ropa de los guardias salían un montón de ratas aterrorizadas, huyendo por todas partes haciendo un chirriante ruidito.

-Brillante-dijo Yzma sonriendo cruelmente. Otro grupo de guardias apareció en el pasillo del fondo y abrieron fuego, pero Kronk disparó otra vez, y todos se convirtieron en ranas, que croando se unieron a las ratas en su huida.

-Todo es idea de ella-explicó Kronk a Washabi-es que Yzma es muy lista.

En el punto 0 el capitán Rolly seguía sin poder retomar el control de E.P.C.O.T, porque las cámaras, el escudo y los cañones estaban inutilizados, y la conexión de altavoces amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

-No nos queda alternativa-Rolly se volvió hacia una pantalla en la que aparecía EVA, un robot militar de habilidades especiales-te he llamado porque necesitamos activar a los baymax.

-¡Pero señor!-protestó uno de los subordinados de Rolly-¡el protocolo de los baymax aún no ha sido aprobado por la junta!

-¡Esto es una situación de excepción!-gritó Rolly exasperado-¡activa a los baymax, EVA, e informen a la jefatura de policía para que nos manden efectivos!

-La conexión acaba de caer, jefe-dijo uno de sus empleados tecleando nervioso.

-¿Qué dices?-saltó Rolly, desesperado.

-Adivina por qué-dijo Fred, que acababa de tirar la puerta de seguridad a bajo, y sonreía con Gogo a su lado. Segundos después cayó sobre los empleados dando un salto y soltó por la boca de su disfraz un chorro de fuego que los abrasó.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-los miembros del personal echaron a correr. Algunos sacaron sus armas, pero Gogo lanzó sus afilados discos de metal y les cortó las manos. Rolly intentó enfrentarse a ella, pero le hundieron un disco en la cabeza, rompiéndole sus conexiones de ciborg y dejándolo inutilizado.

-Yzma, tenemos el centro-informó Gogo por su pequeño intercomunicador. Su jefa emitió un ruidito de asentimiento, satisfecha.

-Aquí no está-dijo Yzma. Acababa de convertir en abejas a todos los miembros del consejo de fianzas que estaban reunidos aquel día-reactivad el sistema y localizádmelo. Sé que está aquí, en alguna planta.

-Ahora mismo-Fred tecleó torpemente con las afiladas garras de su disfraz, hasta que Gogo, impaciente, le apartó.

-Déjame a mí-dijo, enervada. Reactivó todas las pantallas y empezó a buscar al objetivo por el edificio-mierda… no le veo…

-¿No es ese de ahí?-Fred señaló a una de las pantallas, en la que aparecía él. Era Kuzco. Corría seguido de sus dos guardias de seguridad hacia el helicóptero en el que había llegado sorprendiendo a Von Drake y al equipo de Gantz.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Gogo impresionada. Luego activó de nuevo su intercomunicador-¡Yzma, está en farmacología! ¡Pero se va a escapar!

-No lo creo ¡Vamos Kronk!-chilló Yzma. Su guardaespaldas estaba jugueteando con las abejas, antes empresarios de renombre.

-¡Voy!-Kronk la siguió corriendo de vuelta a los ascensores.

-¡Está en farmacología!-le explicó Yzma, exaltada-no sé por qué, la verdad, pero no puede escaparse. ¿Cómo vamos de carga?

-Está al 80%-la informó Kronk-tú tranquila, lo tenemos controlado.

-Bien-Yzma se apoyó en la pared del ascensor, cansada, mientras este se movía a gran velocidad en todas las direcciones, esquivando a otros ascensores llenos de gente que iban por todas partes.

-Aunque… estaría al 81%... si no lo hubieras desenchufado-la recordó Kronk con una sonrisita. Yzma, que había cerrado los ojos, cabeceó.

-¿Quieres que te desenchufe el sueldo?-preguntó con voz seca. Kronk rió con ganas.

En el extremo opuesto del edificio, en una sala tan blanca como la que tenían encerrado al experimento 626, el robot de combate EVA acababa de reunir a un grupo de robots baymax, que miraban a un lado y a otro, perplejos. Tan regordetes y blancos, daban la impresión de ser almohadones con ojos, que emitían divertidos sonidos y pitidos, y hablaban con una voz diáfana y muy educada.

-Perdón, pero no entendemos cuál es nuestra misión ahora mismo-dijo un Baymax mirando a EVA con sus pequeños y redonditos ojos negros.

-Aplicando protocolo de defensa-dijo la fría voz de mujer cuando EVA pulsó un botón en un monitor que tenía a su lado. De repente, los baymax se quedaron paralizados, y sus ojos emitieron un destello rojo. De su espalda, piernas y brazos empezaron a salir unas placas que los rodearon y se ajustaron a su cuerpo. Las placas, de color rojo y morado, los rodearon construyendo una especie de armadura entorno a ellos, hasta convertirlos en unos gladiadores gigantes.

-Procedimiento 6462276-indicó la voz de mujer, mientras EVA asentía lentamente-defensa de E.P.C.O.T. Aniquilación de cualquier entidad ajena al centro.

-A la orden-unas pequeñas alas rojas se abrieron en la espalda de los baymax, y los hicieron elevarse. Resultaba casi divertido, porque eran unos robots enormes, medían más de dos metros, y sin embargo aquellas alas no medirían ni medio. Los baymax sobrevolaron la sala hacia un conducto que llevaba a los niveles superiores del centro, y con un radar especial activado se movieron a toda velocidad buscando a su objetivo: cualquiera que no tuviese autorización expresa para estar en E.P. ., que no fuera identificado en la base de datos. Yzma, Kronk, los cazarecompensas… o Jim y sus compañeros…

* * *

-Acaba de salir del sector de finanzas-dijo Jim mirando el radar. Billy le dio una colleja a Merlín.

-¿Ves como no había que venir a la farmacia esta?-se quejó el cantante-casi nos matan, mongolo.

-¡Yo creía que funcionaría!-protestó Merlín con su histerismo habitual.

-Necesitamos un plan-razonó Aladdín, que se había deshecho ya de la bata y las gafas al escapar de la sala 626-vamos a donde esté, nos escondemos, y en cuanto llegue la fundimos.

-Gracias, al salir tira tu sugerencia a la basura-replicó Merlín, desdeñoso. Aladdín y Billy le miraron con asco-¡no podemos dejarnos dejar llevar al azar como las otras veces! ¡Hay que elaborar una estrategia bien preparada!

-¡Pues como las otras veces, no hay tiempo!-le recordó Aladdín-viene a robar algo, en cuanto lo tena se pirará.

Mientras discutían, Jim reflexionó mirando el radar. La esfera nunca se equivocaba, siempre los enviaba al lugar y momento preciso en el que el objetivo (Juan, Garfio, Yzma) se mostraba vulnerable o en medio de una importante operación. Pero lo cierto era que cada segundo contaba, a la hora de la verdad.

Beep, beeep. Jim abrió mucho los ojos, asustados, al reparar en dos puntos que avanzaban hacia ellos y que parecían más grandes que el resto.

-¡EH!-avisó a sus compañeros, preocupado-¡vienen…!

En ese instante estalló una pared y los escombros saltaron por los aires. Uno habría aplastado a Lilo, de no ser porque el señor Saltamontes la apartó a tiempo.

-¡JODER!-gritó Yao asustado. Eran dos enormes robots baymax, cubiertos por una gruesa armadura roja, y con los ojos emitiendo un destello y clavados en ellos.

-Objetivo: once sujetos no autorizados. Procedemos a la eliminación-dijo un Byamax, con su habitual tono educado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Corred!-gritó Jim. En ese instante el Baymax apuntó hacia él con su puño y lo disparó con fuerza. Jim quiso evitarlo pero este lo agarró y clavándose en la pared comenzó a apretarlo con violencia, impidiéndole respirar-joderrr…-Jim intentó mover la ruedecita a la función de desvanecimiento, pero la energía del traje estaba agotada.

-¡NO!-Aladdín apuntó hacia el Baymax que se había desprendido de un puño y apretando el gatillo de su arma lanzó un rayo dorado que lo desintegró. Al instante el brazo que apretaba a Jim desapareció también, yéndose con su propietario. Jim cayó al suelo, vencido, y Ariel y Lilo se acercaron a ayudarlo.

-¡No podemos malgastar munición!-gruñó Merlín-¡cuidado!

El otro Baymax contraatacaba, y dando un brutal puñetazo intentó aplastar al anciano, que le esquivó con sorprendente agilidad. Baymax se giró velozmente e intentó de nuevo golpearle a él, falló pero sí consiguió darle a Helga, que rodó por el suelo con la nariz rota y la nariz manchada de sangre.

-Estese quieta, por favor. Solo la mataré un momento-pidió el Baymax, alzando su enorme pie de metal sobre el estómago de Helga, listo para atravesarla.

-Su puta madre…-Jim apuntó al Baymax sin pensarlo más con su pistola y lo desintegró. Helga vio como el rayo de luz impactaba de lleno en su ejecutor y lo volatilizaba. Miró a Jim, jadeando, e inclinó levemente la cabeza, agradecida.

-¡Hemos perdido dos armas!-gritó Merlín furioso-¡tenemos que movernos ya!

-¡Cuánto antes, porque vienen más!-exclamó Aladdín señalando a otras tres unidades que venían por el pasillo del fondo, indicadas en el radar. Los demás no se hicieron esperar. Ayudaron a Jim y a Helga a incorporarse y echaron a correr hacia los ascensores sin perder un segundo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla!-gritó Billy, a quien Lilo había cedido su arma generosamente. La niña corría con Ariel y Jim cerca, echando temerosos vistazos hacia atrás cada rato.

Entraron en un ascensor y pulsaron. Debían de bajar a la entrada de farmacología. Según aparecía en el radar, Yzma se dirigía hacia allí.

-¿No os lo dije?-se jactó Merlín al verlo-¡os lo dije!

-¡Venga, cállate ya tío!-protestó Billy apretujándose para dejar sitio a Chien Po.

-Perdón-se disculpó el rellenito chino, que había cogido una metralleta de uno de los guardias muertos que habían dejado atrás.

El ascensor empezó a descender, y Jim miró por el cristal angustiado los negros conductos por los que iban a gran velocidad. Se dio cuenta de que en el reflejo Ariel le estaba mirando, y volvió su cabeza hacia ella, con seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con voz ronca. Ella parecía vacilar. Había algo en como Jim había salvado la vida a Helga que la había impresionado mucho. Había visto el fuego en sus ojos.

-Tengo… miedo-susurró. Jim asintió lentamente. Él también, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Vamos a volver… todos-musitó. Ariel asintió muy despacio. Luego extendió su mano, en la que sujetaba su pistola.

-Toma-dijo con voz suave. Jim miró el arma con atracción. La seguridad que daba tenerla en las manos, y el terror y la desnudez que se sentía al perderla eran sensaciones increíblemente potentes. Estiró su mano hacia ella, pero luego vaciló.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, ceñudo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Porque… sabes usarla-musitó. Jim vaciló unos instantes. No quería cometer un error. Pero tampoco quería morir. Y a fin de cuentas, era ella quien se lo estaba ofreciendo. Cogió el arma y miró a Ariel, tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía.

-No te pasará… nada-dijo. Ella bajó la cabeza. Realmente estaba muerta de miedo. _Y pronto quizás muerta de verdad_.

-¿Dónde está tu novio el sugar daddy a todo esto?-le preguntó Billy a Helga, intentando rebajar la tensión. Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión tan brutal y siniestra que lo hizo enmudecer. Levantaba la nariz y se la apretaba, intentando que la hemorragia cesase.

-Él no es mi novio-dijo con voz fría.

-Probablemente esté muerto-dijo Merlín, inexpresivo-si los robots lo han encontrado…

-No es tan fácil de matar, créame-rió Helga con amargura.

En ese instante el ascensor se detuvo. Pero no había llegado a ninguna planta. Se paró a medio camino, dando una fuerte sacudida y haciendo que Chien Po perdiese el equilibrio y casi se cayera sobre los demás.

-Oh oh…-el señor Saltamontes señaló por la ventana, donde se podía ver a dos baymax subiendo al techo del ascensor. Horrorizados, contuvieron los gritos cuando los robots empezaron a levantar la tapa y asomaron sus redonditas cabezas recubiertas con un casco rojo.

-Objetivo improcedente-dijeron los dos robots-inmediata destrucción.

-¡Joder!-Billy se encogió con Lilo entre los brazos cuando los robots estiraron sus manos para cogerles. Sin embargo Chien Po agarró la metralleta que llevaba consigo y abrió fuego contra ellos, haciéndoles saltar el cristal de protección de la pantalla del casco, y reventándoles sus ojos.

-¡UUUUAAAAA!-gritó el gordinflón lanzando ráfagas a uno y otro alternativamente.

-Perdido ángulo de visión-dijo uno de los robots, retrocediendo hacia arriba-por favor, no sean rudos.

-¡Idos al infierno!-gritó Yao levantando su pistola, pero Merlín le impidió disparar.

-¡Solo nos quedan cinco!-le recordó, angustiado.

-¡Comeos eso!-Billy había sacado uno de los detonadores, y antes de que Aladdín o Merlín pudiesen impedírselo, lo arrojó hacia los baymax con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh oh…-dijeron los dos robots al detectar el objeto pasar hasta quedar a la altura de sus cabezas. Billy presionó el botón de su muñequera y la bomba estalló, haciendo que los dos baymax se fragmentaran en pedazos y saltasen por los aires, pero también la parte superior del ascensor, que empezó a caer a toda velocidad al perder su energía antigravitatoria.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Helga, intentando pulsar la función de vuelo y viendo que ya no funcionaba.

-¡BILLLLYYYYYY!-gritó Aladdín agarrándose como pudo a la pared del ascensor. Jim se aferró como pudo a Ariel y a Lilo y cerró los ojos, deseando que pasase ya. El golpe iba a ser bestial.

Y sin embargo algo los detuvo a unos metros de la colisión. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jim distinguió a otro Baymax que sujetaba el ascensor. Todos le miraban perplejos.

-Pero…-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, sin comprender.

-¿Están ustedes bien?-preguntó amablemente el robot-son objetivos no autorizados. Debo proceder a su eliminación.

En ese momento el rayo del arma de Yao lo desintegró. Hubo un silencio, y después todos salieron del ascensor, tambaleándose y mirándose preocupados.

-Nos hemos bajado una planta antes-observó Jim en el radar-podemos coger otro ascensor o ir por las de emergencia…

-Yo no me meto en otro ascensor-dijo Billy secándose el sudor de la frente-están puto locos tío.

-Solo nos quedan cuatro armas-Merlín estaba rojo y tenía el largo cabello y la barba encrespados-nunca lo conseguiremos.

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo Aladdín ignorándole-vamos hacia allá. ¿Me darías una de las dos?-dijo señalando las dos pistolas que Merlín sujetaba en sus manos. El rostro de él se endureció.

-Tú has tenido las tuyas-dijo con voz seca.

-Y me hiciste darle una a Helga-dijo Aladdín más seco todavía. La rubia dejó de atender su nariz rota para mirarle con desdén-ahora me debes una.

Merlín miró a un lado y a otro con desconfianza, pero finalmente cedió y se la pasó. Aladdín la cogió satisfecho. Con esa arma pensaba hacer desaparecer a la vieja Yzma para siempre.

-Vienen otros dos-advirtió Jim asustado recogiendo el radar, cuya pantalla se había rajado-¡corred!

Todos huyeron mientras otras dos unidades baymax iban hacia ellos. No tardarían en venir más, era fácil rastrearles, y estaban llamando mucho la atención.

-¡EH!-un grupo de guardias apareció delante de ellos en uno de los puentes que atravesaban las enormes naves industriales. Billy les lanzó otra granada sin pensarlo más, y todos salieron disparados por los aires, calcinados, y sus cuerpos cayeron cientos de metros hasta aterrizar en el suelo de las naves. Uno de ellos cayó en uno de los gigantescos tubos de ácidos, y su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse rápidamente, soltando chorros de burbujas de modo efervescente.

-Por fin. Armas de verdad-Yao recogió dos pistolas que se les habían caído a los guardias al caer y miró a sus dos compañeros con una turbulenta sonrisa-es hora de hacer algo ¿no creéis, hermanos?

-Pues sí-Ling cogió un rifle que había quedado colgando de la barandilla y miró a sus amigos con firmeza.

-Deténganse por favor-se escucharon las robóticas voces de los baymax detrás de ellos-tenemos que eliminarlos un momento.

-No nos queda casi carga-dijo Jim. Solo quedaban dos detonadores, uno lo tenía Aladdín y el otro él, a parte de las cuatro pistolas de rayos que no debían de gastar.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos, chaval-dijo Yao, resuelto. Avanzó hacia los dos baymax y empezó a disparar con brutalidad, soltando un grito atronador.

-¡Nosotros te cubrimos Yao!-Ling siguió a su amigo y apuntando con la mirilla del rifle le acertó en un ojo a un Baymax, provocándole un cortocircuito.

-No nos esperéis-les dijo Chien Po corriendo junto a sus dos amigos. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, indecisos.

-Hagámoslos caso-sugirió Merlín y siguió corriendo, acobardado. Jim echó un último vistazo a los tres guerreros antes de continuar. También lo hizo Ariel.

-¿Van a morir?-le preguntó Lilo asustada mientras seguían su ya agotadora carrera.

-No… tranquila…-dijo Jim sin mucho convencimiento.

-Si nos cargamos a la vieja lo solucionaremos-intervino Billy.

-¿Y la vieja es mala?-preguntó Lilo. Ellos no contestaron.

-¡VAMOS! ¡VAAAAAAAMOS!-gritó Yao disparando enloquecido mientras los baymax retrocedían. Uno de ellos sin embargo le apuntó su puño y lanzándolo como un cohete lo agarró y lo derribó al suelo.

-¡YAO!-chilló Ling asustado.

-¡NO BAJES LA GUARDIA!-Chien Po avanzó con decisión y dando un tremendo salto aterrizó encima del baymax que había lanzado su puño, y colocándole la metralleta en la cara empezó a dispararle frenéticamente haciéndole tantos agujeros en la cabeza que lo taladraron.

-¡SÍ!-Ling ayudó a levantarse a Yao, mientras Chien Po terminaba con el baymax, pero su compañero robot lo agarró por los brazos y echando a volar lo arrastró por el techo.

-¡CHIEN PO!-gritó Yao con la voz desgarrada al ver a su amigo forcejear con el robot mientras volaban por los aires-¡CHIEN POOOOO!

-¡MUEREEEEEEEE!-Chien Po siguió disparando al robot hasta que la metralleta se le cayó de las manos. El Baymax estaba dañado, así que se dio varios golpes contra el techo, y al final cayó en picado cientos de metros hasta el suelo, arrastrando a Chien Po.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Yao y Ling se asomaron por la barandilla para ver el cuerpo de su amigo, aplastado por el del propio Baymax desactivado-¡NOOO, CHIEN POOOO!

Bajaron hasta donde estaba él. Aún estaba vivo, aunque apenas consciente, y se le había abierto una fractura en el cráneo que dejaba entrever el duro hueso. Los ojos de Chien Po estaban en blanco, y por su rostro manchado de sangre resbalaban gotas de perlado sudor.

-Chien Po… Chien Po, por favor…-susurró Yao con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-no…

-Yao… lo siento…-Chien Po cerró los ojos con sorprendente serenidad, y poco a poco su enorme abdomen dejó de subir y bajar, hasta quedarse inmóvil. Parecía que estaba dormido.

-No… nnno nonono…bbbb….-Yao moqueaba derramando enormes lágrimas, mientras Ling, a su lado, tenía los ojos rojos, y miraba a su amigo muerto con compasión.

-Has muerto con honor Chien Po-susurró Ling con un hilo de voz-siempre dijimos que caeríamos luchando…

-Nnnno… nnnn… Chien Po…-Yao agarró la cabeza de su amigo y hundió su cara contra la suya. Quería que abriese los ojos, quería hablarlo.

-Yao…-Ling le tocó el hombro, pero él no le hizo caso-Yao… hay más…

Esta vez su compañero si levantó la cabeza. Efectivamente, tres baymax sobrevolaban la escena y descendían hacia ellos con escalofriante lentitud.

-Me temo que mi análisis muestra que está… muerto-dijo uno de los robots-no podemos salvarlo… para eliminarle…

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Yao quería abalanzarse sobre ellos a lo bestia, estaba poseído por una rabia incontrolable, pero Ling le agarró y tiró de él hacia una de las salidas.

-¡No tenemos armas! ¡YAO! ¡YAO!-gritó, desesperado. Su amigo se volvió, y por fin pareció entrar en razón-corre… vamos…

Los dos escaparon mientras los baymax aterrizaban, comprobaban un segundo el cadáver de Chien Po, y luego iban a por ellos.

* * *

-Creo que sé por qué nos salvó antes de la caída, en la que seguro más de uno habríamos muerto-dijo Merlín escupiendo saliva mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del resto. Parecía realmente cansado.

-¿Ah sí…?-Billy no iba mucho mejor. Hacía años que no hacía deporte, y fumar y drogarse le habían dejado la salud muy resentida-aaaarf… ¿y por qué ha sido?

-Estaban programados para cuidar a las personas… creo… creo que los han reprogramado sin cancelar su misión anterior… lo que significa que… tienen órdenes contradictorias…-farfulló. Billy hizo una mueca que indicaba que le importaba un rábano, y luego siguió a lo suyo.

-Está aquí-Jim los paró al torcer el pasillo. Indicó el punto rojo en el holograma en el que se leía Yzma-no podemos fallar.

Aladdín le miró ceñudo, y asintió con decisión. Los dos chicos se adelantaron y se dispusieron a atacar.

Asomándose, vieron que era un hall, y que Yzma hablaba con Kuzco, al que sujetaban entre dos tipos de lo más variopintos.

-¿No lo sabes?-decía la vieja con voz imperiosa. Era una voz aguda y pastosa, a Jim le llamó bastante la atención-¿te suena de algo la palabra Driverfact?

-¿Driverfuck?-repitió Kuzco, e Yzma le dio un sonoro tortazo.

-No te burles de mí Alystar, mi paciencia no es la que era-dijo la vieja apretando los dientes, y resultó terriblemente amenazadora.

-¿Alystar?-repitió Kuzco extrañado-¿pero de qué cojones…?

-¡Ahora!-le susurró Aladdín a Jim, y los dos saltaron a la vez y apretaron el gatillo. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: Yzma dio un chillido de terror al ver los dos cañones apuntándola desde el pasillo, cuando una enorme masa se tiró encima de ella y la echó a rodar por el suelo. Los rayos atravesaron la sala disparados y dieron a dos gruesos pilares que sujetaban una enorme máquina de analizar líquidos. La máquina cayó con brutalidad al suelo y no aplastó a nadie de milagro, porque todos se apartaron a tiempo. Kuzco se fue corriendo por otro pasillo sin decir ya nada a nadie, e Yzma y su salvador (Kronk), se incorporaron de inmediato, furiosos.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín tiró su arma al suelo y se llevó la mano a la cintura, para coger el detonador que aún tenía.

-¡Mátalos!-ordenó Yzma alterada. Kronk avanzó y disparó con el arma que llevaba colgada al brazo. Jim se echó a un lado a tiempo pero Aladdín no tuvo tanta suerte: una nube de humo rosa lo rodeó, e instantes después había desaparecido.

-¡NOOOO!-Billy también se había asomado y alzó su arma contra Yzma, pero un rápido movimiento de Kronk lo redujo también en una nube de humo.

-¡Hay más! ¡Acabad con ellos!-Yzma se apartó dejando paso a Kronk, Honey Lemmon y Washabi, que fueron hacia ellos amenazantes.

-¡Corred!-ordenó Jim al resto, y todos se retiraron de nuevo hacia los pasillos interiores, perseguidos ahora por los matones de Yzma. Lo bueno fue cuando se toparon cara a cara con un Baymax, que llevaba varios balazos injertados en su armadura lo que indicaba que debía de haberse encontrado con Yao y Ling.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo el robot haciendo crujir sus brazos al estirarlos hacia ellos. Jim empujó a Lilo consiguiendo torcer por otro pasillo y los demás lo siguieron, eludiéndolo.

-Oh oh…-musitó Kronk cuando él y sus dos compañeros se encontraron cara a cara con el robot.

-Más objetivos improcedentes, ídem-dijo Baymax alzando un puño para matarlos.

En el hall Yzma había sacado una pistola que llevaba oculta en la pierna y avanzando hacia donde aún quedaba una humareda rosa recogió la pistola con la que Billy le había apuntado.

-Vaya vaya…observó entrecerrando sus ojos amarillentos ¿qué clase de tecnología era aquella?

-Ooooh… joder…-Aladdín acababa de abrir los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en enfocar a la vieja, que sin embargo ahora se veía… se veía gigante-¿qué…? ¿QUÉ?

Se palpó el cuerpo. Era peludo. Totalmente peludo. No había ni rastro de sus trabajados músculos, ni siquiera de su ropa. Pero enseguida sintió algo al final de la espalda que no debería estar… una cola.

-¡JODER!-Aladdín dio un brinco y se palpó la cara, horrorizado-¡NO!

-¡Ajajajajaja! ¿Quéee?-a su lado había un perro, un Golden retriever, que babeaba mirándolo y se partía de risa. Aladdín solo tardó unos segundos en reconocer su voz.

-¡Billy!-exclamó perplejo. El perro asintió, componiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa-¿nos han convertido en….animales?

-Creo que sí, colegamacaco, y me temo que tú estás más "mono" que nunca-se cachondeó el Cobra, señalando con una de sus patas a Aladdín. Este sujetó su larga cola con espanto, era muy gruesa, y reconoció sus colores anillados.

-Lémur…-susurró.

-Estáis estupendos-dijo Yzma que se había acercado a ellos. Aladdín se volvió en una fracción de segundo, y saltó hacia ella, pero todavía no estaba familiarizado con su nuevo cuerpo, así que se pegó un sonoro leñazo contra el suelo. Yzma esbozó una sonrisa compasiva-¿vais a decirme quién os ha enviado a por mí?

-¿Nos entiendes?-preguntó Billy, intentando ganar tiempo ¿a dónde habían ido los demás?

-Sí, esta poción cambia vuestra forma, pero no vuestra mente, así que no perdéis ciertas capacidades-explicó Yzma con paciencia. Aladdín había intentado tirarse otra vez contra ella, pero Yzma lo repelió de una patada-veo que no teníais muchas capacidades antes…

-¡Devuélvenos a la normalidad!-dijo Billy amenazante. Intentó ladrar, pero no le salió muy bien.

-Lo haré si me decís quien os ha enviado a matarme-replicó Yzma inalterable. Aladdín se fijó entonces en que sujetaba la pistola con carga de Billy-y como funciona esta cosa.

-No lo sabemos, nos han obligado-explicó Billy con total sinceridad. Yzma arqueó una ceja, incrédula-¡no, no, de verdad, nos obliga una bola estúpida llamada Gantz, que nadie entiende! ¡Eres el objetivo, y si no te matamos, moriremos!

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-dijo Yzma mirándole con desdén.

-¡Es cierto!-protestó el perro Billy-¡oye, aquí hay una niña, y también dos buenas chicas, no puedes permitir que mueran! Por favor déjate… déjate morir.

Yzma no rió, como había hecho Garfio cuando le dijeron algo parecido. Estaba muy seria, y muchas más arrugas habían aparecido en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Primero nos mandaron matar a Juan… al príncipe Juan-explicó Aladdín, e Yzma le miró con sorpresa- luego al capitán Garfio…

-Al capitán Garfio lo mataron los marines-replicó Yzma.

-¿Eso te dijeron?-preguntó Billy, suspicaz, e Yzma vaciló-puedes acabar con nosotros… pero creo que entonces la bola mandará a otros. No falla nunca.

Yzma suspiró, molesta.

-¿Esperáis que me crea…?-empezó, pero en ese instante tres baymax reventaron una ventana y se lanzaron hacia ellos, con la robot especial EVA a la cabeza.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijeron los robots al unísono.

-¡UAAAAAAAA!-Yzma apuntó con su pistola hacia ellos y disparó. Uno de los Baymax recibió el impacto de lleno, y se desintegró al instante. EVA y los otros dos robots lo miraron, procesándolo unos momentos. Yzma volvió a apuntar hacia ellos.

-No fun…-iba a advertirla Billy, pero Aladdín le tapó la boca.

-Si se la cargan, hemos terminado-le recordó.

-Sí, pero es que también van a por nosotros-replicó Billy nervioso: uno de los Baymax ya iba hacia ellos, y tuvieron que echar a correr para que no los alcanzara y aplastara como a moscas. El otro Baymax apuntó hacia Yzma con su puño y lo disparó, agarrándola por la cintura con fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡NO!-chilló Yzma indefensa. La mano la apretó con fuerza, mientras su dueño se acercaba con el otro puño listo para golpear. Entonces Yzma sacó una de las botellitas rellenas de líquido rosa que llevaba en el cinturón y se la echó por encima. Aladdín y Billy se giraron a tiempo de ver como se convertía en un pequeño murciélago que se zafaba de los puños del Baymax y luego, esquivando un láser lanzado por EVA, ascendía por un conducto de respiración hacia el techo y desaparecía.

-Que no escape-dijo el Baymax yendo hacia el techo y empezó a darle puñetazos para romperlo y perseguirla. EVA giró sus ojos, dos focos azules, hacia Billy y Aladdín, que estaban acorralados en una esquina de la sala.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo el otro Baymax alzando sus potentes brazos.

-¡CHUPAOS ESA!-gritaron Yao y Ling, que acababan de entrar en la sala armados con dos enormes fusiles y lo que parecía un bazooka. Yao apuntó con el bazooka hacia el Baymax y disparó un misil, que lo atravesó e hizo estallar en una potente explosión. Aladdín y Billy salieron volando entre el fuego y aterrizaron en la entrada de otro pasillo, así que sin pensarlo más veces se largaron corriendo como sus nuevas y pequeñas patitas les permitían.

-¿Os creíais que os habíais librado de nosotros tan fácilmente?-preguntó Yao agresivo, alzando de nuevo el bazooka hacia EVA, que se elevó, asustada. Los otros dos baymax que quedaban intentaron contraatacar, pero Yao y Ling los hicieron retroceder con furiosas ráfagas de balazos. Ling había cogido un tubo de ácido de otra sala contigua, y tirándoselo a la cabeza a uno de los robots se la disolvió.

-"Problemas en farmacología, primera planta"-informó EVA, pero en la zona 0 eran Fred y Gogo quien la recibieron, e ignoraron completamente la llamada de socorro de la pobre robot.

-Se están revolviendo Fred. Mira-indicó Gogo señalando una de las pantallas. En el hall del primer piso había reunidas cientos de personas, que hablaban a gritos. Varios se habían encaramado a los bancos y las barandillas para hacerse oír.

-¡Están atacando nuestro E.P.C.O.T! ¡Han tomado la zona 0, y van a robar nuestros experimentos! ¡Nuestra ciencia!-gritaba uno de ellos, enardecido. Entre la multitud, el joven Hiro Hamada le escuchaba angustiado, mientras MO intentaba limpiar frenéticamente a todo el mundo, al igual que WALL-E, al que todo el mundo andaba pisando.

-¡Vamos a por ellos! ¡Recuperemos nuestra casa!-gritó otro científico, enardecido.

-Por favor, lo mejor es que evacúen el centro-insistía uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad, pero todos se negaban.

-Bloquea los ascensores y las puertas de acceso-le dijo Gogo a Fred, que casi al instante empezó a teclear-que no suban.

-Oye Gogo-Fred tenía la cara pegada a la pantalla (se había quitado la máscara de su horrendo disfraz, y era apenas un veinteañero, como ella)-estaba pensando que cuando cobremos… podrías salir conmigo… un día…

-¿Te parece el momento?-terció Gogo, furiosa. Fred sonrió con timidez, y no insistió más-Yzma, hay problemas a bajo… ¿Yzma? ¿Yzma?

-Sí, sí… te recibo-contestó la voz de ella, tras unos instantes. Estaba unas plantas más arriba de donde los baymax habían intentado matarla, y acababa de volver a su aspecto humano-necesito que me mandéis a los otros ahora mismo. Y localizadme a Kuzco.

-Está dos plantas a bajo-dijo Fred casi de inmediato-pero acabo de bloquearle los ascensores.

-Voy-dijo Yzma-mándame a Kronk.

Kronk acababa de darle esquinazo al Baymax que los perseguía, aunque había perdido a Honey y Washabi en el camino. Se giró para encontrarse con Ariel, Jim y Lilo, que se habían alejado de los demás.

-No te muevas-le advirtió Jim. No le quedaban armas, pero aún tenía el detonador.

-¿Eso es una bomba?-Kronk llevaba su mortífera arma transmutadora colgada del brazo, y parecía dispuesto a usarla en cualquier momento-porque creo que moriríamos todos.

-En realidad no-Jim soltó una carcajada amarga y le miró, temblando de rabia-has matado a mis amigos…

-¿Eh? No, no, que va. Los he convertido en animales-explicó Kronk con inocencia. Jim arqueó una ceja ¿le estaba tomando por gilipollas, o es que él era gilipollas?-de verdad, mira, es un arma especial-explicó, y apuntó hacia él.

-¡PARA!-le avisó Jim alzando aún más el detonador. Kronk asintió.

-Vale, perdón. Es verdad que suena raro, pero es un invento muy bueno de Yzma. Una vez me transformó en toro, pero prefiere que no cuente eso.

-¿Puedes convertir a alguien… en un animal?-preguntó Ariel mirando la pistola con los ojos brillantes.

-Déjate de rollos, joder. Dame el arma-exigió Jim, pero Kronk negó con la cabeza, con una radiante sonrisa.

-En realidad estamos empatados ¿no?-dijo con humor.

En ese momento un grupo de guardias apareció frente a ellos. Jim vaciló con el detonador en la mano. Era la última baza que le quedaba. Pero Kronk no vaciló: apuntó con la extraña pistola hacia los guardias, y está soltó una bola metálica que empezó a soltar un humo fucsia. En cuestión de segundos los guardias no estaban, y en su lugar una camada de conejitos saltaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Verdad que es genial?-preguntó Kronk volviéndose hacia ellos- a vuestros amigos los he transformado en un perro y un lémur, me parece. Es aleatorio, aunque todos los animales son bastante inofensivos. No sería productivo transformar a un guardia en un elefante, la verdad.

-¡Uau!-exclamaron Lilo y Ariel con los ojos como platos. Kronk sonrió satisfecho, mientras Jim suspiraba.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Yzma-le dijo a Kronk con recelo.

-Claro, ¿pero para qué?-preguntó Kronk frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Para… para matarla-explicó Jim.

-Uffff… pues para eso no va a poder ser-dijo Kronk encogiéndose de hombros. Jim le fulminó con la mirada y sujetó la bomba con decisión. Aquel tipo era mucho más fuerte que él, y estaba preparadísimo para el combate. Sin embargo si intentaba algo, lo volaría en pedazos-¿por qué queréis matarla? ¿Sois de aquí?

-Nos envía algo… alguien que nos matará si no la matamos-dijo Jim, mirando a Kronk fijamente a los ojos-a todos-señaló a Lilo con la cabeza. La niña se encogió un poco.

-Pero… pero no puede ser-Kronk quería mantenerse firme, pero al mirar a Lilo se le desencajó la mirada-y eso… ¿eso por qué? ¿quién…?

-"¿Se lo está creyendo? ¿de verdad?"-Jim no sabía ya si decidir si era retardado, muy inteligente, o simplemente rarísimo.

-Pero… no puedo dejar que matéis a Yzma…-explicó Kronk tragando saliva. Jim soltó una carcajada con cinismo.

-Pues es ella o nosotros.

-Lo siento… ella… confía en mí…-Kronk parecía estar librando una tensa batalla en su interior-no puedo…

-Esta niña tiene familia-le dijo Jim señalando a Lilo. Ella le miró con sorpresa-y nosotros también. Yzma habrá vivido como cien años ¿te parece eso justo?

-Yo…-Kronk se mordió el labio indeciso.

-Eres un cabrón…-dijo Jim con fiereza.

-¡Para!-intervino Lilo. Esta vez fue Jim quien la miró con sorpresa-no me uses para esto. La decisión es suya-dijo con voz firme. Ariel también estaba sorprendida. Kronk miró a Lilo con lástima.

-Yo… quiero ayudarte-dijo con voz leve.

-Puedes-respondió Lilo con una inusual dulzura.

-¿Ah sí?-una potente voz resonó detrás de ellos. Yzma acababa de torcer el pasillo, y sacando su pistola roció tres chorros a Ariel, Lilo y Jim. En unos instantes Jim notó como encogía y le empezaba a crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Nnnno…!-musitó, hasta que de repente se encontró en el suelo a cuatro patas, e Yzma y Kronk le parecían ahora dos gigantes.

-¡AAAAAAH!-gritó Ariel. Bueno, Jim supuso que era ella: ahora era una nutria de pelaje rojizo, que intentó ponerse en dos patas y se cayó al suelo. A su lado había una cría de oso panda que tenía la misma mirada perdida de Lilo. En cuanto a él… él…

-¡JODER!-Jim reconoció en sus patas las rayas de un tigre. Lo habían convertido en un cachorro de tigre. Dio varios saltos con la larga cola en punta, asustado-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!

-Nunca pensé que vería a un tigre diciendo eso-comentó Kronk mirándole divertido. Luego le rascó la cabeza-¿quién es el cachorrito más mono? ¿quién es, quién es? ¡Acuchuchú!

Tigre-Jim intentó darle un zarpazo, pero ni siquiera tenía garras. Efectivamente, Yzma se ocupaba de que fuesen animales poco peligrosos los que la amenazaran.

-Soy un oso panda-dijo Lilo con voz inexpresiva. Ariel la nutria se movía por el suelo como podía, con los bigotes temblando y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hay que acabar con esto!-le recordó Yzma a su secuaz, furiosa. Kronk asintió varias veces, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Luego pareció recordar algo, y la sonrisa desapareció.

-Pero… Yzma… es que… si no te matan… ellos morirán.

-¿QUÉ?-chilló Yzma indignada.

-Me han dicho que…-empezó Kronk.

-¿"Te han dicho"? ¡Kronk, te han mentido! ¡Vienen a matarnos! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?-levantó los brazos, indignada. Kronk miró al panda y al tigre, con los ojos temblorosos.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó desesperado.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Jim, y le sorprendió que pudiese seguir hablando.

-¡Oooogh!-Yzma se dio la vuelta, desesperada, mientras Kronk vacilaba un segundo-¿y entonces qué? ¿vas a dejar que me maten? ¿es eso, Kronk?-le dolió preguntar aquello. Miró a su guardaespaldas, y la furia se sustituyó por decepción-¿es eso?

Kronk agachó la cabeza y vaciló unos segundos. Finalmente la levantó, muy serio.

-No Yzma. Lo siento-dijo. Yzma asintió, muy afectada, y finalmente se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Kronk miró a los tres animales, con lástima-perdonadme-pidió, y luego se marchó detrás de su jefa.

-¡NO! ¡Mierda!-Jim correteó hacia Yzma pero resbaló por el suelo y se dio de morros contra una pared. Cuando se levantó se frotó la carita, dolorido.

-¡Jim!-Lilo corrió hacia él como pudo, y a Jim le impresionó lo grandota que era ella ahora, comparada con él-¡Se van!

-Joder… ahora no podemos hacer nada…-Jim se incorporó como pudo y observó mejor su cuerpo. Era verdaderamente sorprendente como se había transformado. Si no hubiese sido por su propia muerte semanas antes, aquello habría sido lo más insólito que le había pasado en la vida. Notó su corta cola de tigre moviéndose hacia los lados con pereza, y también se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se estaba pasando la lengua por los morros, como hacían los gatos.

-Mira…-la nutria se había echado hacia un lado: en el suelo estaba el radar, que se le debía de haber caído a Jim al transformarse. Él la siguió y le echó una ojeada a los puntos que se movían por los pasillos codificados.

-Yzma está bajando-dijo, observándolo entrecerrando los ojos. La visión de los felinos tenía colores muy fuertes como el azul y el verde, pero no era para nada tan completa como la de un humano-creo que va… espera… ¡Claro! ¡Mira!

-¿Qué?-Ariel miró a Jim, pero él no fue capaz de descifrar lo que querían decir sus negros ojos de nutria.

-Son Aladdín y Billy-explicó él apuntando con su pata en la superficie de la pantalla-¿ves? ¡Ha debido de transformarlos en otros animales, como nosotros!

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Ariel preocupada.

-Tendremos que bebernos la poción-dijo Lilo. Jim se volvió hacia ella, extrañado. ¿La poción?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? El pequeño compartimento en el centro de Gantz les había dado la clave, una vez más: aquel pequeño frasco con un líquido rosado tenía el mismo color que aquel con el que Yzma los había rociado. Tal vez pudiera…

-¿Crees que… nos volverá humanos otra vez?-preguntó Jim, y se dio cuenta de que era algo que nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a preguntar.

-Sí-dijo Lilo sin dudarlo. Jim miró a Ariel con sus nuevos ojos de tigre, verdes y penetrantes. Ella aún no lo había entendido.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Merlín, él era quien lo tenía-dijo el chico finalmente.

-¿Y ellos?-preguntó Lilo, señalando con su pata a los puntos de Aladdín y Billy.

-No… no podemos perder el tiempo…-dijo Jim, pero la mirada del oso panda sí fue capaz de descifrarla-está bien… vale… vamos a buscarlos-cedió.

-Vienen dos-Ariel señaló los puntos de los baymax que se aproximaban.

-Ya. Pero tengo una idea-dijo Jim guiñándola un ojo, y debió de quedar muy raro.

En unos segundos, se arrastraban torpemente por los conductos de ventilación, y Lilo se quedaba encajada varias veces con su gordo trasero de panda cada vez que había que girar. La niña llevaba en su boca el último de los detonadores de Jim, que también había quedado en el suelo tras ser el chico transformado.

-Ya estamos bajando-las indicó Jim, que llevaba el radar sujeto entre los dientes. En un momento sus patas resbalaron, y al apretar la mandíbula rayó el cristal de la pantalla. Yzma no lo había dejado tan indefenso, después de todo…

-¿Y si ella se marcha?-susurró Ariel, preocupada.

-Por eso tenemos que volver a la normalidad-replicó el chico, impaciente-y entonces podremos matarla.

-Me da… pena-se escuchó a Lilo desde atrás, hablando con el detonador en la boca.

-Es una cabrona-se limitó a responder Jim.

-Si pero… nos ha convertido en animales… no nos ha matado-observó la niña. Jim suspiró.

-Supongo que… no cuenta como asesinato… si la detienen… por eso lo hace.

En ese momento el conducto de ventilación tembló, y una voz mecánica se escuchó desde el fondo.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

-¡Mierda!-Jim vio en el radar que los baymax intentaban abrirse paso a través de las paredes para acceder al conducto-¡CORRED!

Apretaron el paso lo máximo que les permitieron sus patitas de cuadrúpedos. La que parecía estar acostumbrándose peor a su nuevo cuerpo era Ariel, que no se familiarizaba para nada con sus resbaladizas patas de nutria.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Lilo cuando una mano de un Baymax reventó la pared derecha e intentó agarrarla. Jim volvió hacia atrás estrujándose un poco contra el conducto y empujó a Lilo para que avanzara, mientras Ariel recuperaba el explosivo que a la niña se le había caído de la boca. Torciendo por un pasillo vieron que todo se había quedado a oscuras. Al parecer desde el punto 0 habían cortado la luz de esa planta.

-No veo nada…-dijo Ariel asustada.

-Yo sí-Jim sabía que los depredadores veían mejor en la oscuridad, pero no solo su visión nocturna le permitía conocer todo lo que había en su entorno en la negrura: sus otros sentidos también se habían activado, y notó como con el olfato reconocía un olor característico, algo que ya había olido antes…-¡están por ahí!-indicó, y ellas lo siguieron.

Más adelante el perrito Billy y el lémur Aladdín deambulaban, perplejos, en busca de Yzma. Los ojos de Aladdín veían bastante bien en la oscuridad, mientras que Billy se estaba guiado por el olfato. Su pelaje de perro era extrañamente azulado, como uno de los tintes que solía echarse en las mechas de su pelo.

-¡Ey! ¡Mira, colega!-Billy corrió hacia las siluetas de los tres animales que habían aparecido al final del pasillo-¡Son nuestros hermanos!

-¿A vosotros también os ha transformado?-preguntó Aladdín, asombrado.

-¿Aladdín?-Jim le miró, divertido. Ver al chico convertido en un lémur era muy divertido. Aladdín parecía opinar lo mismo del tigre.

-Uau vaya… eres una osezna preciosa-Billy se había situado detrás de Lilo y ella notó algo duro entre las patas de él, que se presionaba en su espalda-¿has oído hablar de los híbridos?

-Eres muy raro niño-dijo Lilo, y Billy dio un respingo.

-Pensé que eras Ariel-se disculpó, y Jim, divertido, pudo distinguir un rubor en sus rasgos caninos.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Merlín. Él tiene la bebida que nos devolverá a nuestra forma-dijo Jim, recuperando su tono serio.

-¿Era para eso?-se sorprendió Aladdín.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-le picó Billy con astucia. Jim se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba acostumbrado a tan poderosos colmillos, así que se hizo sangre.

-Solo podemos arriesgarnos. Mirad… ya ha pasado una hora… si perdemos…

-Sí, sí, ya, claro-cedió Billy-está bien colega ¿y cómo encontramos al viejo? Si es que no lo han convertido en una tortuga o algo así.

-Bueno, tenemos esto-Aladdín se había apoderado del radar, ya que ahora era el único con pulgares oponibles, y observaba los puntos-no están lejos de aquí. Mientras no nos cojan los robots…

-Mientras no nos cojan…-repitió Lilo.

Echaron a correr hacia los ascensores que los llevarían al siguiente piso. Era una comitiva extraña: el Golden retriever a la cabeza, seguido del lémur y el cachorro de tigre, y al final una nutria de pelaje rojizo y una cría de oso panda. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír pensándolo. Si había algo que nunca pensó que acabaría haciendo. Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas. Y lo más importante es seguir viviendo.

Llegaron a los ascensores y Aladdín se subió al lomo de Billy para llamarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban bloqueados.

-Mierda. Habrá que usar las escaleras-gruñó el lémur.

-¿Las escaleras?-a Ariel ya le costaba andar, como para encima tener que bajar peldaños.

-Han subido dos plantas-observó Jim en el radar-habrá que…

Pero se quedaron callados. Dos tipos muy extraños se habían quedado parados, mirándolos. Eran bastante jóvenes, y en un primer momento Jim pensó que trabajaban en E.P.C.O.T. Sin embargo, al ver el color de sus ropas, morado y negro, entendió al segundo de quienes se trataban.

-¡CORRED!-gritó, empujando a los demás en dirección contraria.

-¡Mátalos!-gritó Honey Lemmon, y Washabi sacó una enorme cuchilla de su brazo y corrió hacia los indefensos animales.

-¡UAAAAAH!-Washabi había alzado su arma dispuesto a matar, cuando el perro Billy se le lanzó al tobillo y se lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Vaciló por unos instantes y luego volvió a levantar su cuchilla, pero en ese instante el panda se lanzó sobre su estómago y le tumbó. Por último Aladdín escaló hasta su cabeza y le noqueó con el radar, cuya pantalla estaba ya semi destrozada.

-Mierda-Honey Lemmon se llevó la mano a su bolso para sacar un arma, pero al instante ya le habían saltado encima un perro, un tigre y una nutria.

-¡Esto para que aprendas!-gritó Billy, y le pegó un bocado en la cara. La tía empezó a dar sonoros alaridos mientras la sangre le brotaba a chorros y se le desgajaba medio ojo, pero en ese momento un rayó impactó en su cuerpo y la dejó paralizada.

-¡Hiro!-Jim vio al joven, que acababa de llegar seguido como siempre de su fiel MO y con una extraña pistola en sus manos. El chico parecía furioso, pero al escuchar al tigre decir su nombre, se detuvo.

-¿J.. Jim?-dijo, asombrado. Jim corrió hacia él y lo miró con sus enormes ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Yzma me ha convertido en un tigre! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!-exclamó, angustiado. Hiro parpadeó, perplejo. Después, su rostro adquirió una expresión decidida.

-Vale. Vamos-dijo, y con un gesto le indicó para que lo siguiera.

Jim se sorprendió de lo rápido que el chico había reaccionado para ayudarlos, pero lo agradeció. Hiro avanzó por los pasillos a toda prisa.

-¿Qué buscáis?-les preguntó asomándose por una esquina y comprobando que no había nadie.

-Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros compañeros… ellos pueden ayudarnos…-explicó el chico.

-No trabajáis aquí ¿verdad?-dijo Hiro mirándole de soslayo.

-No… por favor, te lo explicaré… créeme, es importante-dijo Jim. Hiro asintió. Detrás de ellos Lilo resoplaba, fatigada.

-Ser un oso es muy cansado-dijo, frotándose sus pequeños ojitos moteados.

-Yo te veo estupenda-la consoló Billy guiñándola un ojo.

-De no ser por ti ese capullo nos habría matado-añadió Aladdín, agradecido.

-Me gusta ser perro. A lo mejor me quedó así-dijo Billy esbozando una sonrisa.

-Das más el pego que como ser humano-rió Aladdín.

-¿Con qué has disparado a la chica?-preguntó Jim mirando la pistola que Hiro llevaba en la mano.

-Es un paralizador-explicó él-te deja el cuerpo inmovilizado durante cinco minutos. Es una nueva invención del departamento armamentístico.

-Joder.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

-¡MIERDA!-Hiro se puso delante de los baymax, que ya estaban listos para atacar, cuando se detuvieron al escanearlo.

-Hiro Hamada, número 23755421. Grupo A-dijo en voz alta el robot al reconocerlo-por favor, aléjese de esta área. Es peligroso para su salud.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento, estos no son amenazas!-insistió Hiro. Luego se giró hacia Jim con una elocuente mirada y le susurró-¡corred!

Los animales huyeron al momento, mientras Hiro impedían el paso a los dos robots, que estaban programados para no dañar su salud de ningún modo, así que no podían apartarle.

-Por favor, le rogamos se retire para poder continuar nuestra misión-decía uno de los baymax.

-Un momento es que… es que creo que me encuentro mal-mintió Hiro poniendo cara de circunstancias-¿no tengo fiebre?

-Su temperatura oscila entre los treinta y cinco treinta y seis grados, está usted en excelentes condiciones de salud. Por favor, retírese para que podamos continuar nuestra misión-pidió de nuevo el robot Baymax.

-¡No! ¡Esperad! Creo que… creo que se me cae un diente… el último que me quedaba-dijo Hiro componiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Siguiendo a Jim, Aladdín, Billy, Ariel y Lilo torcieron por un pasillo donde unos guardias de E. .T los señalaron y fueron hacia ellos. Se desviaron hacia unas escaleras, pero al intentar bajarlas Lilo tuvo un tropiezo y rodó por ellas arrastrando consigo a todos los demás. Cayeron hasta el suelo del siguiente piso, magullados y más doloridos de lo que hubieran estado como humanos.

-¡Joder, tenemos que ir hacia arriba!-se quejó Jim.

-Se están moviendo-observó Aladdín en el radar.

-¡Dispara!-los guardias ya bajaban las escaleras para matarlos. Los cinco animales corrieron por el pasillo para refugiarse.

-¡POR AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ!-indicó Aladdín con un gesto. Los demás lo siguieron, girando por el pasillo que indicaba. También estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero daba a un estrecho y larguísimo puente metálico que atravesaba lo que parecía un jardín lleno de plantas. Ellos empezaron a cruzarlo, cuando Aladdín les detuvo-¡saltad, vamos!-señaló el borde del puente y la frondosa vegetación del jardín que había debajo.

-¿Seguro?-Jim le miró asustado, pero vio la firmeza en los enormes ojos de lémur de su amigo. Todos saltaron (Ariel vaciló un poco) y se ocultaron entre las matas de los extraños árboles que había en el jardincito, permaneciendo unos minutos en silencio mientras los guardias llegaban al puente de arriba y lo atravesaban rápidamente, buscándolos.

-No creo que nos busquen mucho más-razonó Aladdín-pensarán que somos solo animales… ¿no?

-No lo sé…-susurró Ariel mirando a un lado y a otro preocupada. Había flores muy hermosas en aquel jardín, que brillaban en la oscuridad con colores fosforescentes azulados y rosas. La mayoría del suelo estaba empantanado, y en él flotaban pétalos y nenúfares.

-¿Para qué tendrán esto en farmacología?-preguntó Billy acercándose a un árbol y observándolo riendo. Instantes después levantó la pata y se echó un poco a un lado.

-¡Joder Billy!-protestó Aladdín mientras Jim reía con ganas.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto-se excusó el cantante salivando mientras terminaba de orinar en el árbol-¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues seguir, claro-dijo Jim. De repente cayó en algo-¿y Lilo?

-¡JIM!-Ariel señaló al fondo del jardín. El oso panda estaba en la boca de una enorme planta carnívora, y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras esta la estaba masticando.

-¡NOOOOO!-Jim dio un grito horrorizado, corriendo hacia ella. Se abalanzó sobre la planta clavándole sus aún no desarrolladas garras y mordiéndola con todas su fuerzas-¡SUÉLTALA!-la planta se retorció, y Jim tuvo la desagradable impresión de que había conseguido enfadarla. Sus largos tallos se retorcieron en torno a la niña, mientras otro iba hacia él e intentaba agarrarlo. Era muy rápida para ser una planta, pero no lo suficiente para atrapar al felino, que agarrando sus tentáculos los mordisqueó con saña. Billy también acudió en su auxilio arrancando las hojas de la planta, que finalmente soltó a su presa emitiendo unos desagradables chillidos de dolor mientras sus tallos mordisqueados desprendían un desagradable tufo similar al olor de las acelgas.

-Que puto asco. Me cago en los veganos-dijo Billy escupiendo restos del tallo, mientras la planta se retorcía y se alejaba lentamente de ellos, aun intentando aferrarlos.

Jim no le hacía caso. Aliviado, comprobó que el cuerpo de Lilo estaba intacto, y no mutilado como se temía. La planta iba a proceder a tragársela entera en un lento proceso de degradación, afortunadamente no tenía la capacidad de desgarrar la carne como un depredador. Se acercó al oído de la osezno, asustado, y le susurró.

-Lilo… por favor… Lilo…-"qué no esté muerta… por favor no estés muerta"-pensó para sí, desesperado. No podía perderla. Ella no.

-Hummm…-Lilo respiró con pesadez: la planta la había estrangulado y cortado la respiración durante casi un minuto, y había estado a punto de morir asfixiada. Lentamente se desperezó, aún conmocionada.

-Soy yo Lilo-Jim no pudo evitar soltar una risa, aliviado al comprobar que aún vivía-tranquila, estas bien… ha sido culpa mía…

-Jim…-Lilo se movió lentamente. Ahora era mucho más gruesa que antes, pero era enternecedor escuchar su voz en aquel peludo cuerpo de panda-estoy muy cansada…

-Tenemos que seguir…-Jim se sintió muy extraño al notar que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos al decir aquello. El juego no había terminado-tenemos que seguir, Lilo. Vamos… yo estoy contigo.

-Voy…-musitó ella, moviéndose lentamente. Jim suspiró, nervioso. Necesitaban recuperar su cuerpo cuanto antes. Pero… ¿y si la poción que les había dado la esfera no era para eso? En cualquier caso, acabar con Yzma era lo principal: si lo conseguían, todos volverían a su aspecto normal, con poción o sin ella. Gantz siempre los devolvía al final al piso sin un solo rasguño.

-Mirad-Ariel señaló a unas setas que había adheridas a un tronco, y que habían comenzado a encenderse con colores rojizos. Las setas se hinchaban cada vez más, hasta que su piel empezó a deformarse peligrosamente.

-¡CORRED!-gritó Aladdín y una vez más los cinco animales echaron a correr en dirección contraria. Segundos más tarde las setas explotaban rociándolo todo con un fétido líquido purulento. A Lilo y a Billy les dio en la espalda, y se quedó adherido a su pelaje. No parecía nada sano.

-Huele asqueroso-se quejó Billy, cuyo olfato hipersensible lo estaba matando.

-Tus calcetines huelen peor ¡Haz un esfuerzo!-Aladdín señaló una puerta que parecía salir del jardín. Afortunadamente estaba abierta. Pudieron salir de allí sin más incidentes. A Jim le pareció escuchar aún gemir a la planta asesina.

-¿Para qué tendrán ahí esas plantas?-preguntó Ariel, y a Jim le sorprendió su curiosidad.

-Para experimentar con ellas. Para los medicamentos-explicó Billy rascándose la cabeza con una pata-pero ya podrían controlarlas un poco, joder.

-Hay unas escaleras cerca-observó Jim en el radar que Aladdín le sujetaba-si vamos deprisa podemos llegar hacia ellos-vio que Lilo cerraba los ojos, cansada-venga, por favor. Pronto habrá terminado… pronto estaremos de vuelta.

-Amén a eso hermano-dijo Billy y soltó un ladrido más convincente-amén a eso.

* * *

-¿Y dónde están ellos? ¡Estáis perdiendo el tiempo!-protestó Yzma hablando desde su intercomunicador.

-¡No lo sé, no los encuentro!-protestó Gogo desde el monitor de la zona 0-¡hace rato que no dicen nada!

-Joder… Gogo-Fred señaló a otra pantalla, en la entrada de E.P.C.O.T. La policía ya estaba allí, y llevaban armas de asalto para reventar las puertas.

-Mierda-Gogo los observó preocupada-¡Yzma, la policía está en la entrada!

-Creo que es hora de pasar a la fase tres-comentó Kronk que escuchaba la conversación, al lado de su jefa. Yzma asintió lentamente.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-admitió-hay que ganar un poco más de tiempo. ¿Podéis reactivar los cañones de la cara sur?

-Sí-dijo Gogo tecleando rápidamente. Yzma sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien. ¿Y los robots de seguridad?

-Aún no lo hemos conseguido pero lo intentaré. Es un servidor bien protegido-replicó Gogo impaciente.

-Si estuviera Honey Lemmon…-musitó Fred, y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te doy cinco minutos-dijo Yzma-¡no falles! ¿Él sigue donde estaba?

-Sí, sí-dijo Gogo, mirando un momento a la pantalla donde aparecía Kuzco, reunido con un grupo del personal de seguridad de E.P.C.O.T. El joven millonario parecía histérico, exigiendo marcharse de allí-pero no por mucho más tiempo.

-No, no por mucho más-Yzma cortó la comunicación y miró a su guardaespaldas-¡Vamos!

Echaron a correr por el pasillo evitando a un montón de robots averiados cuyos inventores habían dejado tirados y ahora correteaban de un lado a otro desorientados. Por fin llegaron a lo que buscaban. Yzma ahora controlaba E.P.C.O.T, y aprovechando, no se pensaba ir con las manos vacías.

-Sector 3, vehículos: sala de prototipo C42-dijo la voz femenina mientras Yzma atravesaba la sala que Gogo acababa de abrirle a paso ligero. Allí había los prototipos de autovolante más importantes de Suburbia, desde el antiguo y original Herbie 68 hasta el último modernísimo Rayo de intensos colores rojos. Pero a Yzma no le interesaba ninguno de esos: al final de la sala estaba el último de ellos: el Missile, un enorme tanque volador de última generación que aún no había salido al mercado. Copiar su diseño y vendérselo al mejor postor en el mercado negro la proporcionaría una cantidad de dinero que la permitiría no tener que volver a trabajar nunca más. No había llegado hasta E.P.C.O.T por aquello, pero desde luego ya que estaba no perdería el viaje.

-Tardará unos segundos en descargar los planos-informó Kronk a Yzma, que negó con la cabeza con convencimiento.

-Ya los haremos nosotros mismos. ¡Arráncalo!-ordenó.

-¡Muy bien!-Kronk reventó la puerta del coche con una pequeña pistola especial que llevaba en el cinto, y luego activó los mandos del enorme tanque-¡Uau Yzma! ¡Tiene hasta mini horno! ¡Esto es un nuevo mundo!

-¡Arranca Kronk! ¡Ahora!-exclamó ella subiendo al tanque de un salto.

El musculitos obedeció y el tanque rugió como un león mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Usando un periscopio pudo ver la salida al fondo, y cuando el tanque, sobrevolando ya a unos metros del suelo, estuvo cerca de la salida del pasillo de prototipos, Yzma pulsó un botón y disparó un misil que hizo que los otros coches saltaran por los aires.

-Esto a los ingenieros de E.P.C.O.T, con mis mejores deseos-rió ella entre dientes.

-¿Sabrán que has sido tú? Si no, te hice unas tarjetas…-respondió Kronk amablemente, mientras torcía el tanque por un pasillo, derruyendo todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

-¡Tira, vamos!-le ordenó ella impaciente. Dos baymax se plantaron delante de ellos, listos para atacar.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

-¡Callaos ya!-rió Yzma, y pulsando de nuevo el botón en la pantalla de control táctil del tanque les disparó otro misil. Los baymax retrocedieron por el impacto y parte de su armadura se destruyó, pero aún seguían en pie.

-No se alejen, por favor-pidieron, volando detrás del tanque, que se metió por el hueco de uno de los ascensores y ascendió por él a gran velocidad.

-¡SÍIII, UUUUUH!-gritó Kronk emocionado y lleno de adrenalina mientras el enorme tanque subía en vertical por el conducto. En un momento alzó las manos como si fuera una montaña rusa, e Yzma, horrorizada, tuvo que recolocárselas.

-¡KROOOOOOONK!-gritó. Por suerte para ellos no les ocurrió nada malo: el tanque salió por la entrada de otro ascensor treinta pisos más arriba, e Yzma luego lanzó un tercer misil por el conducto que acababan de abandonar. Los baymax, que lo estaban ascendiendo detrás de ellos, recibieron el impacto del misil de lleno, y cayeron por donde habían venido, esta vez sí destrozados.

-¿Dónde decías que andaba Kuzco?-preguntó Kronk dando un volantazo en un pasillo que lindaba con las ventanas de salida. Fuera, se escuchaban los gritos de la policía que estaban siendo atacados por los cañones programados por Gogo.

-Farmacología. Vas bien-respondió Yzma, echando un poco hacia atrás la cabeza-ya es mío Kronk… ¡ya es mío!

-Sí, la verdad, que emocionante-dijo él sonriendo tontamente-ya lo tenemos, nuestro todo.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es-rió Yzma estirando las piernas altaneramente en el tanque, como si estuviese en un viaje familiar.

-Pues no-reconoció Kronk, cortado-pero es que como lo vives tanto, yo también…

* * *

-Si solo tuviéramos el maldito radar-gruñó Merlín exasperado. En sus manos sujetaba el último arma que les quedaba. Y tenía muy claro que el tiro era solo para una persona. No fallaría.

-Hay que hacer algo ya-dijo Helga muy seria-solo quedamos nosotros.

Ella, Merlín y el señor Saltamontes llevaban un cuarto de hora escondidos en una larga sala de laboratorio donde habían conseguido refugiarse tras ser atacados por un Baymax. Ahora discutían que estrategia seguir.

-No nos quedan más armas… no nos queda nada-dijo Helga, dando un puñetazo a una plancha metálica con rabia, y abollándola.

-¡Aún nos queda esta!-insistió Merlín.

-Debo discrepar con ustedes, caballeros-dijo, tan educado como siempre, el señor Saltamontes. Los aludidos le miraron con sorpresa. Él sonrió (si es que se podía decir así) con petulancia-observen. Esta sala está llena de artilugios e inventos que pueden ser utilizados como arma, en caso de ser necesario. Solo tienen que abrir un poco su mente, y usar la imaginación. Esa es la ventaja que ella tiene sobre nosotros.

-Usar… la imaginación-repitió Merlín, resoplando enervado. El Saltamontes asintió con convencimiento. Helga miró a los lados, y de repente reparó en una probeta humeante cuyo líquido tenía un intenso color verdoso. La cogió y la miró con intensidad.

-Podemos… intentar algo…-susurró, hipnotizada por el verdoso color de la probeta-tenemos un disparo…

-Y por si no lo recuerda, hemos fallado con todos los demás-replicó el anciano, enervado-tenemos tantas posibilidades de conseguir darla como de que…

-¿Y qué va propone usted?-lo interrumpió Helga, mirándolo enfadada. Merlín se achantó. Era una mujer muy hermosa. No podía decirlo, pero sentía una cierta debilidad por ella-¿Qué nos quedemos aquí escondidos hasta que termine el plazo? Yo no pienso rendirme sin luchar. Mi vida es eso.

Merlín la miró unos instantes, sopesándola. Luego, con una ceja levemente arqueada, levantó su pistola lentamente, y se la pasó a ella. Helga le miró sorprendida.

-Tómala. Tú tienes una posibilidad. No como este pobre viejo-dijo Merlín con voz seca. Helga no vaciló ni un segundo. Le arrebató la pistola de luz y al cogerla sus ojos se le iluminaron con codicia, centelleantes, como cuando había aniquilado a los piratas del barco del capitán Garfio. Merlín la miró con los ojos hundidos en sus gruesas cejas-pero ten cuidado… por favor…

-¿Cuidado?-repitió Helga mirándole con dureza. Merlín asintió, despacio.

-Cuidado.

Helga pareció reflexionar unos instantes. Luego cogió de una mesa de trabajo del laboratorio lo que parecía un afilado bisturí y un mechero bunsen y se los colgó del estrecho cinturón que el uniforme negro llevaba. Miró al viejo y al Saltamontes una última vez, muy seria.

-Adiós-dijo simplemente, y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Un momento, un momento!-casi se le olvidaba. Merlín sacó la pequeña botellita llena de un líquido rosado. Helga arqueó una ceja-nos la dio Gantz. Tal vez sirva de algo.

Helga negó con la cabeza, pero Merlín insistió. Finalmente ella lo cogió y se lo guardó en el pequeño bolsillo que había en su muslo. Luego abrió la puerta del laboratorio de una patada, y mirando a un lado y a otro pistola en mano, salió de allí corriendo.

-Me temo que la matarán-dijo el Saltamontes torciendo sus brazos. Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-Pues yo creo que no…

Se sentó en una de las sillas del laboratorio y se dedicó a observar todo lo que había allí, con curiosidad. Luego, volvió su vista hacia el Saltamontes.

-¿No piensa hacer nada?-preguntó el insecto, con un deje acusador en su voz. Era verdaderamente un insecto enorme. Rozaba los dos metros.

-Pues no… no quiero que me maten. Y no puedo hacer gran cosa…-mintió Merlín, fijándose en los teclados que había cerca de él-¿usted?

-Ya se lo dije. Tengo curiosidad por ver en qué termina esto. Pero no en participar. Yo ya tomé una decisión.

-Sí, claro…-Merlín se frotó las sienes con cansancio-aunque una decisión siempre se puede revocar…

-Supongo-el señor Saltamontes se sentó con comodidad enfrente de Merlín y le observó largo y tendido-me es curioso que nadie le haya reconocido… he leído cosas suyas… es una personalidad conocida…

-Oh, tampoco tanto-se excusó el anciano, con falsa modestia.

-Y sin embargo-observó el Saltamontes con perspicacia-hasta ese chico ha reconocido a alguien…

Merlín miró al Saltamontes de reojo. Con su calmada actitud y sus impecables modales, aquel caballero parecía callar más de lo que decía. Se preguntó si tal vez sabía algo de él… podía echarlo todo a perder antes de tiempo…

Entonces debió de pulsar un comando en el teclado con el que estaba jugueteando, porque inmediatamente la luz del laboratorio parpadeó y una intensa luz azul apareció en medio de la sala. Del susto, el Saltamontes se cayó de bruces, y sus patas se agitaron en el aire como la de un nervioso escarabajo cuando se le voltea.

-Buenos días, amigo o amiga de E.P.C.O.T, soy el prrrrofesorrrrr Ludwing Von Drrrrrake. Bueno, al menos su huella digital, o como algunos gustan decirrrrr, su fantasma-el profesor Von Drake soltó una carcajada histriónica-¡eso es solo una ignorrrrante explicación! Soy un hologrrrrrama de ayuda, parrrra vosotrrrros, jóvenes becarrrrios. Consultad cualquierrrra de vuestrrras dudas, parrra que pueda rrresolveroslas antes de que liéis alguna y descubrrrráis la penicilina.

-Vaya… realmente ingenioso-observó el Saltamontes cuyas antenas vibraron-una forma permanente de dejar presencia en E.P.C.O.T. Es verdaderamente curioso que le hayamos visto morir en el mismo día. ¿No cree…?

-Sí…-Merlín observó al holograma mientras una idea iba apareciendo en su cabeza.

-Dato currrrrrioso: E.P.C.O.T fue fundada en el llamado año 0 de nuestrrrro perrrriodo, cuando los serrrres humanos llegarrrron a este planeta trrrras años de exilio en el espacio. E.P.C.O.T es la institución más antigua de Suburrrrrbia, más incluso que la prrrropia ciudad.

Merlín miró al suelo pensativo mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo lentamente en su rostro.

-Creo que podemos usarlo para conseguir ayuda-le dijo finalmente al señor Saltamontes.

-Entonces ha revocado su opinión-rió él. Merlín suspiró.

-Solo somos un par de viejos…

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero eso no es tan malo, cuando consideras la alternativa-replicó el señor Saltamontes-no espero vivir, Merlín. Pero moriré ayudando a esos niños, si es que tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Dato currrrioso: el dióxido de carrrrbono que combina un rrradical simple o compuesto con dos átomos de oxígeno…

-Las armas-le interrumpió Merlín. El holograma de Von Drake se paró en mitad de la explicación. Torció un poco el gesto, en apariencia mosqueado.

-¿Puedes rrrrepetirrrme la prrregunta? Debes de serrrr extranjerrrrro-dijo con forzada amabilidad el gruñón profesor.

-Las armas que fabrican en E.P.C.O.T. Necesito llegar hasta donde están-dijo Merlín con paciencia. El holograma del profesor Von Drake parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la pregunta.

-Me ha prrrreguntado porrr el sectorrr 8, deparrrtamento de investigación militarrrr-dijo finalmente. Luego su forma de pato desapareció, convirtiéndose en un mapa de la esfera de E.P.C.O.T.-como puede obserrrrvarrr en este acerrrtado mapa, al sectorrrrr 8 se puede accederrrr por la línea de ascensorrres (que ahorrra mismo se encuentrraa bloqueada) o subiendo porrr las escalerrras de la carrrra surrr. Perrrrmitanme guiarrrrlos, señorrritos.

-Muy amable-dijo Merlín, y se volvió al Saltamontes, guiñándole un ojo.

-Usted mismo-dijo él, y le siguió.

El holograma de Von Drake se deslizó por la superficie del pasillo y los guió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

Los cinco animales habían saltado por un agujero circular que parecía llevar al mismísimo infierno para esquivar de nuevo a los robots. Mientras caían por un conducto, Aladdín sujetaba el destrozado radar, Jim apretó con fuerza el detonador entre sus patitas. Era la última arma que les quedaba. Debían conservarla.

No veía nada. Bajaban a tal velocidad por aquel túnel de superficie negra y resbaladiza que apenas distinguía el cuerpo de la nutria delante suyo. Finalmente distinguió un destello azul al final del túnel, que se estaba empinando cada vez más. "Nos la vamos a pegar"-pensó Jim, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. A la velocidad que iban, el golpe sería bestial.

Sin embargo no hubo golpe. Jim notó como flotaba, y como el detonador se escurría entre sus patas, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para agarrarlo. Poco a poco, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Veía luces azuladas centelleando por todas partes, pero seguían en un lugar oscuro. De repente distinguió una mancha anaranjada, hasta que entendió que era su propio reflejo en un espejo.

-¡Hostia!-Billy flotaba al lado suyo, y las babas de perro que soltaba de sus fauces ahora flotaban a su lado, etéreas. Entonces Jim lo entendió.

Había oído hablar de aquel experimento, del túnel de la gravedad. Sabía que en E.P.C.O.T había por lo menos tres de ellos. Vio que Aladdín, Ariel y Lilo también flotaban por el túnel, intentando, como si nadasen, aferrarse a las paredes. El largo túnel tenía sus paredes tapadas por espejos cóncavos, y aquellas extrañas luces azules que salían de todas partes. Jim movió sus patitas con fuerza para llegar hasta el detonador, que cogió con la boca. No pudo evitar sentir miedo a que le estallase en los fauces, pero no era el momento de vacilar. Sus vidas estaban en peligro. El túnel de la gravedad era mucho más peligroso que el jardín de las plantas asesinas del que acababan de escaparse.

-¡Vamo! ¡Hacia la pare!-le dijo como pudo con la bomba aún sujeta entre los dientes a Ariel. Ella miró hacia Aladdín y Lilo, que estaban ascendiendo cada vez más a las alturas del túnel. Jim negó con la cabeza, y Ariel le obedeció, impulsándose hacia los espejos de los extremos. Jim se dejó llevar por el túnel hacia arriba, alcanzando a Lilo y Aladdín-¡Agarrao a la pare!-estuvo a punto de perder el detonador al decirlo-¡vamo, agarrao!

Aladdín, que parecía estar medio en shock, echó un vistazo hacia el final del túnel, hacia donde la gravedad los estaba impulsando. Solo había una potente luz azul, y no parecía nada buena. Y los estaba atrayendo cada vez más. Aladdín dio un grácil giro en el aire y agarrando la pata de Lilo empezó a impulsarse hacia a bajo. Sin embargo la gravedad los atraía cada vez más fuerte. Jim vio en los ojos de Aladdín el miedo. No lo iban a conseguir.

Soltó la bomba que se quedó flotando en el aire y empezó a ascender a la vez que él. La gravedad impulsó a Jim hacia el techo, y el tigre finalmente llegó hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

-¡Agárrate!-le gritó a Aladdín. Él obedeció y se agarró al tigre. Lilo también se sujetó a ellos. Pataleando con todas sus fuerzas, los tres consiguieron ir descendiendo en el túnel (ya era imposible saber orientarse en él, no sabían si estaban boca arriba o boca abajo). Ariel y Billy iban ya hacia el otro extremo. De vez en cuando perdían el control e iban de un lado a otro, arrastrados por la gravedad. De no ser por el peligro que corrían, a Jim le hubiese parecido divertido. Flotando como si estuviesen en un mar invisible, casi bailando en el aire, estuvieron un buen rato moviéndose por el túnel hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Desde allí, parecía que el misterioso pasadizo antigravitatorio tomaba dos direcciones.

-Parece que hay una salida… ¡por ahí!-exclamó Aladdín mirando el radar. Jim le miró con escepticismo-¡seguro!

-¡Pues vamos!-gritó Billy impaciente. Siguieron el conducto derecho. En el túnel sonaban extraños sonidos y pitidos, que daban al lugar un aspecto fantasmal, sumado a la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada de azul, como si estuvieran en una especie de limbo.

-¿Lo tienes?-Jim miró a Lilo con sorpresa, viendo que entre sus patas ella sujetaba el último detonador. Creía haberlo perdido al ayudarlos a escapar de la luz. Bueno, al menos seguían contando con un arma.

De repente, salieron disparados. La gravedad había vuelto al túnel, y al parecer, ahora la dirección que habían tomado era un conducto que estaba en vertical, así que de nuevo cayeron al vacío, y esta vez sí que el golpe fue doloroso. Jim vio los destellos de las luces y a sus compañeros caer a su lado hasta estamparse contra un cristal al final del conducto. Instantes después, el cristal se rompió por el impacto, y por fin cayeron fuera del túnel, a un vestíbulo donde había un montón de científicos, que gritaron de sorpresa al verlos.

-¿Qué coño…?-exclamó uno.

-¡Son de ella! ¡Matadlos, matadlos!-gritó otra voz. Jim reconoció a Kuzco entre los científicos, pálido y aterrorizado.

En ese momento tres esferas metálicas fueron disparadas y empezaron a liberar un fuerte humo rosa. Los científicos prorrumpieron en gritos y huyeron en todas direcciones.

-¡Mierda, es ella! ¡CORRED!-gritó Jim. Entonces un científico gordinflón con una manchada bata de laboratorio pasó a su lado y estuvo a punto de pisarle el cráneo. Asustado Jim maulló y pegó un brinco. Vio a Ariel gritando entre la multitud histérica, y quiso ir hacia ella, pero un guardia de seguridad se cayó de bruces y tuvo que apartarse para que no lo aplastara. Para unos animales tan ínfimos como ellos aquella marabunta humana podía suponer la muerte.

-¡VEN!-algo agarró a Jim y lo subió encima suyo. Era Lilo, que como cachorro de panda era algo más grande que el resto, y correteando lo mejor que supo consiguió escaquearse por otro pasillo.

-¡Los demás….!-gritó Jim.

-¡Cógelo!-Lilo le pasó el detonador, y Jim volvió a metérselo en la boca, ceñudo. Se colaron entre las piernas de la gente evitando el gas rosa, que estaba convirtiendo a sus víctimas en ranas.

-¿Crees que volverán a ser humanos si les damos un beso?-bromeó Kronk. Yzma suspiró. Solo tenía ojos para Kuzco, que se había quedado arrinconado al lado de lo que parecía un enorme microscopio e intentaba evitar el gas a toda costa. Yzma sacó de su cinturón un arma y le disparó a Kuzco un dardo. Él, que se había encaramado al brazo del microscopio, lanzó un agudo chillido y luego pareció perder el conocimiento, quedándose agarrado a él, pero sin poder moverse.

-No nos queda tiempo…-Yzma avanzó entre el humo que ya se disolvía, mientras a su alrededor unas treinta ranas, anteriormente científicos refugiados de E.P.C.O.T, croaban asustadas. Yzma agarró a Kuzco del largo y sedoso cabello y lo tiró al suelo, obligándola a mirarlo-hola, Alystar-susurró.

-Ho…hola…-murmuró Kuzco.

-Tengo prisa-dijo Yzma, tensando sus arrugados labios. Cada facción de su rostro reflejaba un intenso odio. Kuzco tembló, lloriqueando asustado-dime dónde está.

-Yo… nnno…-Kuzco notó como el lugar donde ella le había disparado le ardía. Entonces la verdad asomó a sus ojos. Ella le había inyectado un suero de la verdad-nno… nnno… en… nnnno… en la caja fuerte… mi despach… nnnnoo…

-¡Vamos!-le ordenó Yzma, levantándolo. Kronk fue para ayudarla a cogerlo-¡y no más retrasos!

-Lilo…-Jim vio como Yzma y Kronk se llevaban a Kuzco a rastras hasta el tanque en el que estaban recorriendo E.P.C.O.T-quiero que te quedes aquí…

-¡Ni hablar!-protestó ella, mirándole enfadada-¡No, Jim!

-Por favor… no quiero ponerte en peligro…

-¡No, no! ¡Te matará!-gimoteó Lilo, asustada-¡No!

-Lilo… por favor… hazme caso…-Jim no había estado tan cerca de entender a su madre como en aquel momento. Dios, tenía tanto miedo. Y no veía a los otros tres por ninguna parte-busca a los demás… y a Merlín… yo… puedo intentar matarla…

-¡No!

-¡Venga Kronk!-Yzma llamó a su secuaz, que estaba colocando a Kuzco en la parte trasera del tanque-¿qué haces?

-Nada, solo una pregunta…-Kronk se encogió de hombros-ya que no puede mentir…

-Sí, me meo en las piscinas…-musitó Kuzco, que tenía los ojos cerrados y había palidecido.

-No me lo puedo creer-gruñó Yzma furiosa, y dándole una patada a la palanca encendió el tanque-¡Vamos!

Kronk arrancó y el enorme tanque emitió un potente rugido. Jim miró a Lilo una última vez, suplicante.

-Por favor… aléjate…-pidió. Luego salió corriendo. El tanque ya empezaba a moverse, pero él, dando un salto, se aferró a él y escaló hasta quedarse agazapado en el techo. El autovolante se elevó y se deslizó por el pasillo a toda velocidad, destrozando varias máquinas y otro microscopio gigante que había cerca de los ascensores.

-Llevamos un polizón-observó Kronk, señalando la pantalla del tanque. En ella aparecía una mancha que representaba el cuerpecito del tigre Jim, encima de ellos.

-Aplástalo contra el techo-dijo Yzma sin inmutarse.

-Pero… solo es un cachorro-Kronk la miró asustado.

-¡Lleva un arma, mátalo!-Yzma señaló en la pantalla una pequeña manchita roja que Jim sujetaba en sus fauces. Era el detonador.

Kronk respiró hondo, y luego movió el volante de forma que el tanque se elevó más hasta rozar contra el techo. Yzma sonrió levemente al ver que el tigre se movía rápidamente y bajaba por uno de los laterales del tanque para evitar ser aplastado. Kronk entonces dio un brusco giro y Jim salió disparado del tanque y cayó al pasillo, dando un seco golpe.

-Y ahí se queda-dijo Kronk, aliviado por no haber tenido que matarlo-hala, seguimos.

-Eres demasiado blando Kronk-le dijo Yzma, aunque no pudo evitar que sonase más a un cumplido.

-Bueno, yo prefiero llamarlo "sensible"-se excusó Kronk.

-Pues no suena mejor-opinó Kuzco desde atrás.

-Oye ¿tú no estabas durmiendo?-le dijo Kronk.

-Lo intentaba fingir… tú te lo creerías, mongolo-respondió Kuzco con un hilillo de voz-la momia no.

-Creo que la momia eres tú, Yzma-le susurró Kronk a ella. Yzma los ignoró a los dos, una vez más. Ya solo pensaba en lo que tenía que conseguir. La aventura estaba llegando a su final.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía a horrores. Dios, vaya aturdimiento.

-Eh, despierta.

Billy entreabrió los ojos como pudo, y alcanzó a ver una mancha color carne, encima de él. Poco a poco el rostro se fue dibujando, hasta que se contornearon los hermosos rasgos de la teniente Helga Sinclair.

-Helga…-Billy se movió levemente, con la voz muy ronca. Consiguió incorporarse del suelo, aún aturdido.

-Menos mal-suspiró Aladdín, que estaba inclinado a su lado-pensé que… pensé…

-Billy…-la nutria Ariel le miró sonriente, y él no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Tranquilos, colegas, que solo ha sido un viaje… me pisaron la cabeza ¿no? El cabolo…

-Sí…-confirmó Aladdín, frunciendo su ceño con una divertida expresión- ha sido una estampida… y Jim y Lilo…

-¿Qué?-saltó Billy.

-No los encontramos-se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Ariel. Billy se relajó un poco. Helga, inclinada al lado de los animales, compuso una mueca de asco.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado Helgs?-preguntó Billy incorporándose y yendo hacia la pierna de la rubia.

-No me llames así. Buscaba a la vieja. Ha sido por eso-dijo desdeñosa-¿por dónde ha ido?

-Espera, espera ¿y Merlín?-la interrumpió el lémur, impaciente-tenemos que volver a ser humanos.

-¿Y él que va a hacer?-terció Helga.

-Es ese frasquito… el rosa… el que nos dio Gantz-explicó Aladdín. Helga alzó las cejas. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y lo sacó. El viejo se lo había dado por algo ¿no?

-¡Ese!-exclamó Ariel emocionada. Helga la miró, irónica, y ella se encogió un poco. Sabía que la rubia estaba disfrutando de verla convertida en una rata de agua.

-Imagino que os recuperará… ¿tenéis que beberla?-preguntó Helga mirándola. Era una botella muy pequeña. No sabía si habría para todos.

-Sí, sí…-Aladdín extendió la mano, impaciente-¡vamos, quiero dejar de ser un mono!

Helga apartó un poco la botella, dudosa. ¿Y si luego la convertían a ella, en un cerdo, por ejemplo? Odiaba los cerdos. Sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los de Aladdín, y él supo lo que ella estaba pensando. Y la despreció profundamente por ello.

-¿Crees que esta es la forma… así actuáis en el ejército?-preguntó el lémur, con voz ronca. Helga levantó la barbilla con orgullo. Si creía que eso la iba a afectar, estaba muy equivocado.

-Venga Helgs, no seas cabrona… tienes más posibilidades si te ayudamos-dijo Billy. Eso sí lo sopesó. Finalmente ella soltó un suspiro como si la estuvieran exasperando, y dejando el frasco en el suelo se apartó un poco.

-Espero que aparezcáis con la ropa.

-Uy, je, je, por mí no hay problema. Y por la pelirroja tampoco, ella ya sabe lo que digo-bromeó Billy, y aunque Ariel era una nutria pudo notarse un leve rubor en su peluda piel.

-Vamos… habrá para los tres-dijo Aladdín sujetando la botellita en sus manos de alargados dedos.

-Y para Jim y Lilo-le recordó Ariel. Aladdín asintió. Luego dio un trago. Dejó la botella a un lado, y notó como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y a estirarse. El pelaje le empezó a desaparecer, y la larga cola a introducirse de nuevo en su cuerpo. Las orejas, grandes y redondeadas, recuperaron su forma original, y su piel morena volvió a ser la de antes. Notó como especialmente los huesos le dolían, como en los tiempos en los que había pegado el estirón con trece años, y como el traje le volvía a aparecer, tan ajustado a su piel como siempre.

-Gggglb…-Billy también bebió, después de Ariel. Por desgracia, después de dar tres tragos, apenas quedaba líquido en la botella. Ellos también empezaron a cambiar, aunque su transformación fue bastante más dolorosa: no es lo mismo cambiar de un mono a un humano que de un perro o una nutria. Ariel gritó fuertemente cuando su cuerpo se estiró con violencia y los pechos, aún con el pelaje de nutria por encima, le empezaron a crecer hasta alcanzar su voluminoso tamaño habitual. Cuando terminaron, se miraron entre ellos, muy serios. Habían estado en serio peligro de muerte. Las plantas y el túnel de la gravedad bien podrían haberlos matado. Y entonces se echaron a reír. Helga los miró perpleja, mientras los tres se retorcían matados de risa y se abrazaban entre ellos. Ariel se secó una lagrimilla, mientras Aladdín y Billy se daban palmadas, abriendo la boca muchísimo para reír con ganas.

-¿Qué cojones tío…? He sido un perro… un puto perro… me podría haber quedado así-Billy soltó una risotada-o sea un perro ¿qué narices? Jo, jo, jo…

-Nunca más… me voy a meter con Abú… ayyy…-Aladdín tenía la voz cascada de tanto gritar-joder Billy… menos mal...

-Aún podemos morir-Helga casi gritó eso, mirándolos enfadada, aunque en el fondo solo le molestaba su buen humor-os recuerdo que mientras la vieja viva, nosotros perdemos.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Billy mirándola, sereno.

-Pues no, y ahora me vais a ayudar a buscarla ¿entendido?

-Sí, claro-Aladdín se acercó a ella-aquí tenemos el radar-o más bien lo que quedaba de él-joder, menos mal que te hemos encontrado-dijo, y la sonrió humildemente-gracias.

Helga le dio la espalda, indiferente.

-Vamos-dijo, rudamente.

Torcieron por un pasillo y encontraron a dos baymax que analizaban a varias ranas saltarinas, concentrados. Al detectarlos, los dos robots se volvieron hacia ellos, y sus ojos emitieron un siniestro billo rojizo.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

-Mira, me cago en ellos-dijo Helga. Arrojó una de las probetas que había sacado del laboratorio y esta se deshizo en una nube de vapor verde y luego corrió siguiendo a los demás para alejarse lo máximo posible de ellos-¡tenemos que conseguir más armas!

-¡Aquí las fabrican ¿no?!-gritó Aladdín. Helga asintió-¡vamos!

Los baymax torcieron por otro pasillo persiguiéndolos incansables, pero ellos los hicieron entrar en una sala de puertas giratorias, y cuando los robots se metieron en ellas para cogerlos, las giraron y salieron fuera. Al ser tan grandes, los baymax se quedaron encajados, y empezaron a hacer fuerza para cargarse las puertas y poder salir.

-Como me alegro de volver a tener piernas-le dijo Ariel a Billy.

-Sí, estaba harto de andar con las manos-repuso él, secándose el sudor de la frente-aunque ya puestos preferiría no tener que correr más ¿Por qué siempre se jode esto tanto?

-No sé. Es como si ella ya lo supiera-replicó Aladdín esquivando de un salto a un guardia muerto que había en el suelo.

-¿Ella?-repitió Ariel, sorprendida. Aladdín giró la cabeza y compuso una amarga sonrisa.

- _Gantz_.

A bajo, se escuchaba el ruido de los policías, que ya estaban tirando las puertas de acceso a bajo, y habían conseguido reventar los cañones defensivos de E.P.C.O.T. Fred y Gogo hubiesen puesto más resistencia, pero los dos estaban muertos en el suelo de la zona 0, y Lyle Rourke controlaba ahora los mandos de E.P.C.O.T. Observando los monitores, no tardó en encontrar su objetivo: ella corría por los pasillos seguida de los chicos. No tardaría mucho, la callaría para siempre, y luego a la vieja. Pero primero Helga.

* * *

-Todo estaba muy bien pensado. La verdad es que es un plan tan bueno que ni a mí se me habría ocurrido… bueno, claro que sí-se corrigió Yzma, sonriendo con satisfacción. Su rostro parecía más arrugado y cansado que nunca, pero el subidón de adrenalina que le daba la victoria lo hacía desprender una vitalidad especial. A su lado, Kronk registraba los cajones y la mesa del despacho de Kuzco. Era uno de los despachos más grandes de E.P.C.O.T, y se encontraba justo en el centro de la esfera, donde estaban los peces gordos de E.P.C.O.T, que no eran los científicos, si no los economistas, los que movían el dinero. Como todo, la ciencia dependía de eso.

-No sé… no… sí… sí, estaba bien pensado-admitió Kuzco, agachando la cabeza-pero por favor, no la pagues conmigo.

-Venga ya-rió Yzma, y miró hacia el techo, con una mueca de burla en su rostro-¿creías que no te encontraría? ¿qué conseguiríais engañarme? Mírate, por favor. Eres exactamente igual que él. Idéntico a tu padre.

-No me parezco en nada… hicimos varias cirugías…-se defendió Kuzco, pero Yzma le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-Eres igual que él. En tu forma de ser. Créeme cuando te lo digo. Como dos gotas de agua.

Kuzco miró a Yzma fijamente, mientras un hueso en la mandíbula le temblaba fuertemente. Ella sonreía vilmente, aunque en realidad nada de aquello le estaba haciendo gracia. Finalmente explotó.

-Yo no pedí nacer ¿sabes? ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto!-gritó, incorporándose. Kronk se movió un poco detrás de ellos, y él decidió relajar un poco el tono-yo no tengo nada que ver… en esto.

-Oh claro que no, no es culpa tuya lo que él decidiera, Alysar. Pero también has intentado matarme… la bomba en mi coche, aquel veneno… si ahora tengo que cargar con Kronk a todas partes es por ti-dijo ella, susurrante.

-Eh, ¿quién carga a quién?-fingió ofenderse Kronk.

-Vale, lo hice pero porque… él me dijo que debía… él me advirtió que querrías recuperarlo, antes o después…-Kuzco se secó el sudor de la frente. Ya no había ni rastro de la chulería y sobradez del gran "genio" de E.P.C.O.T.

-Él te ha estado utilizando-le cortó Yzma-y ahora basta ya. Dime dónde está.

Kuzco se mordió la lengua, y por unos instantes pareció que iba a resistirse al suero de la verdad de Yzma. Ella suspiró, y sin más miramientos le disparó otro dardo. Kuzco se puso más blanco que un papel, y la miró horrorizado, consciente de que ahora estaba totalmente indefenso.

-No… en la planta…-gimoteó, señalando sin poder detenerse a las palmeras que tenía cerca de su mesa. Kronk fue hacia ellas y movió un poco la tierra. Finalmente dio con algo sólido, una superficie de metal. Era la tapa de la caja fuerte.

-La clave-le ordenó Yzma. Kuzco ya no podía hacer más esfuerzos. La cantidad de suero que Yzma le había inoculado era demasiada.

-44372199bzx-susurró con voz estrangulada.

-Repite por favor-dijo Kronk tecleando en la caja, concentrado.

-4437…

-¿44237?-repitió Kronk.

-37

-¿4423737?

-44372199-repitió Kuzco impaciente. Kronk siguió tecleando y luego pulsó. Sonó un ruidito que indicaba error.

-¿Era 2219?-preguntó, rascándose su dura cabeza.

-Señor…-Yzma le apartó, cabreada, y tecleó la cifra a toda velocidad-¿es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

-Era una cifra muy larga. Perdón-se disculpó Kronk.

-Aaaaaaah…. Síiii-Yzma abrió la tapa de la caja y metiendo sus manos de largos y huesudos dedos agarró lo que había en su interior-¡sí, SÍ, SÍ!

-Oh…-Kronk miró lo que Yzma sujetaba sin disimulo alguno, y su aturdimiento se fue cambiando por decepción-¿qué… qué es…?

Yzma miraba el disquete como hipnotizada. Tenía una forma circular, y brillaba al alzarlo hacia las luces del despacho. Al escuchar la última pregunta de Kronk, Yzma bajó lentamente el disquete, y lo acarició mientras lo introducía en un estuche que colgaba de su cinturón.

-¿Esto? Bueno Kronk… te presento a mi ex marido-dijo con voz sedosa. Kuzco agachó la cabeza, agotado.

-¿Tú ex marido? ¿Esa… cosa?-preguntó Kronk, señalando al disquete.

-Sí Kronk, ese es Alystar, mi esposo. O lo que queda de él-dijo Yzma con petulancia-en un antiguo proyecto diseñado por mí, y que me arrebató en su totalidad cuando me robó todos mis inventos.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que Kronk, con cara de poco convencimiento, pareció plantearse si su jefa no había empezado ya a perder las pocas tuercas que le quedaban.

-Oh… vaya… encantado de conocerle señor…-dijo Kronk-yo… espero que no me guarde rencor por nada…

-Aunque te parezca increíble, él puede oírte-dijo Yzma acercando el disquete a su cara, y componiendo una desagradable mueca-debe de estar muy asustado, a su modo, claro. Pero eso no importa.

-Yzma, no lo entiendo muy bien-se excusó Kronk con angustia existencial-¿está encerrado en el disquete? ¿Alystar no era Kuzco? ¿Quién es Alystar?

-Alystar Krei fue mi esposo durante una década hasta que huyó para escapar de la policía y se llevó consigo varios de mis experimentos. Entre ellos el prototipo de una entidad digital que permitiría a los seres orgánicos introducir sus circuitos cerebrales de modo que podían preservar su mente y su memoria, una vez el cuerpo estuviese demasiado viejo y acabado para seguir en él.

Kronk negó con la cabeza, sin entender nada.

-Alystar pasó su cerebro a este cacharro, y luego fingió su propia muerte para escapar de sus acreedores-aclaró Yzma con suficiencia.

-Aaaaaah… caray… madre mía Yzma…-Kronk miró el disquete con curiosidad-vaya cosa… ¿y tú…? ¿tú piensas hacer lo mismo?

-No podía reproducir el disquete porque Alystar me robó los planos y yo ya no trabajaba en E.P.C.O.T. Pero después de tantos años he regresado, y por fin con él en mi poder, podré preservarme hasta poder conseguir otro cuerpo tan perfecto para mí.

-"Tan perfecto"…-ironizó Kuzco, sin poder contener los efectos del suero.

-Pero si Alystar ya está ahí dentro…-Kronk estaba empezando a atar cabos.

-Por supuesto, habrá que hacer espacio en la memoria del Driverfact…-Yzma acarició el disquete con una voz peligrosamente calmada. Kronk supuso que si el tal Alystar la estaba escuchando, fuera como fuese, estaría temblando de miedo-habrá que borrar la memoria que nos ocupa él…

-Dios Yzma… es una locura-dijo Kronk no muy convencido.

-Yo prefiero el término "brillante"-replicó Yzma impasible. Luego se volvió hacia Kuzco, que seguía tirado en el asiento en el que le habían dejado, aún con un dardo de suero de la verdad clavado en su delgada pierna-el hijo de Alystar me ha causado más problemas de los que debería, creo que es hora de devolverle el favor.

-¿Tienes un hijo?-se sorprendió Kronk.

-Es hijo de Alystar, no mío. Él lo tuvo con Muhuá, la esposa de Kio, principales accionistas de E.P.C.O.T. Kio nunca supo que su hijo no era suyo, su esposa y el propio Kuzco siempre se lo hicieron creer, aunque ellos sabían la verdad-Yzma miró a Kuzco con desdén y cierta lástima. A ella le hubiera gustado tener un hijo con Alystar, en su tiempo. Pero eso ya no importaba-el verdadero nombre de Kuzco es Alystar, como su padre… ha estado escondiendo el disquete donde se encuentra su memoria durante todos estos años, para que yo no pudiese recuperarlo.

-No lo lamento… he hecho cosas peores…-dijo Kuzco, resoplando. Parecía estar en una especie de trance. Miraba hacia el infinito, y hablaba con voz trémula.

-Por fin, después de tantos años, la victoria es mía. Tengo mi Driverfact de vuelta, he recuperado mi trabajo, y el futuro se abre para mí, esperando a que yo lo reciba. Al final, solo estaré yo… Yzma-le tembló un poco la voz por la emoción. En su mente surgían cientos de proyectos para poner en marcha. Había tanto por hacer. Tanto que inventar, tanto que conquistar…

-Bueno, me dejarás un huequecito de ese disco para mi cerebro, ¿no Yzma? Cuando ya esté viejo como tú-pidió Kronk con inocencia.

-Sí bueno, no creo que ocupes mucho-comentó ella mientras guardaba el disquete de nuevo.

-Eh, que tengo miga, no te vayas a creer-bromeó Kronk.

-Me lo creo-ironizó Kuzco-no he conocido a nadie más tonto que tú, tío.

-Vámonos ya. No consigo contactar con Gogo-dijo Yzma preocupada. Si perdían el control de la zona 0, podía haber problemas…

-¿Cuánto te paga la vieja por aguantarla todo el día y darle duro?-preguntó Kuzco, pero no para provocar, simplemente porque el suero le había soltado la lengua y ahora decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza-yo no la tocaría ni con un palo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Kronk, disgustado. Luego se le acercó y le susurró-no le digas esas cosas. Es más sensible de lo que parece.

-¡Krrrronk!-le llamó Yzma ya desde el tanque, exasperada-¡cógelo y vámonos!

-Perdona-Kronk se cargó a Kuzco en los hombros y corrió con él hacia el tanque-¿pasamos a la fase siete del plan, Yzma?  
-Sí, supongo… ¿cuántas fases hiciste Kronk?-repuso ella extrañada. En ese momento algo se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad.

-¡NO!-Kronk soltó a Kuzco y corrió en defensa de su jefa. Era Jim. Había saltado sobre Yzma, pero no para atacarla. Le había robado algo: el disquete, que ahora sujetaba en la boca con fiereza.

-¡NO! ¡DÁMELO! ¡CÓGELE KRONK!-rugió Yzma. Intentó atrapar al tigre, pero resbaló en el suelo y se cayó de bruces.

-¡Ajajajajá!-rió Kuzco histérico al verla.

-¡Voyvoyvoy!-Kronk echó a correr detrás de Jim-¡Para chico! ¡Para, por favor!

-¡Que te jodan!-gritó Jim esquivando los escombros de una pared destruida, saltando por el hueco de unas escaleras circulares para dejarlo atrás. Kronk saltó también y estuvo a punto de aplastar a Kuzco con sus grandes pies. Ya iba a cogerle, cuando tres guardias salieron de un lado y empezaron a disparar.

-¡NO!-Kronk dio una ágil voltereta y se ocultó detrás de una mesa de trabajo abarrotada de planos de robots. Cargó una bomba de gas que llevaba al cinturón mientras los guardias avanzaban hacia él listos para disparar, y luego la arrojó con presteza. Los tres guardias se convirtieron en corderos, y se fueron dando balidos de terror.

El tigre corría por el fondo del pasillo. Kronk empezó a perseguirlo de nuevo, pero de pronto ya no lo encontró. Había conseguido burlarlo. Kronk se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, rascándose la cabeza e intentando adivinar para dónde habría tirado, cuando Yzma llegó hasta él.

-No… no me digas que se ha escapado…-jadeó ella, y su cara se tiñó de un color granate.

Kronk se puso de cuclillas y la miró con seriedad. No le gustaba hacer mal su trabajo, él era un tío muy profesional.

-Súbete-le dijo a la anciana, señalando su espalda-vamos a encontrarlo.

Yzma se aferró a la espalda de Kronk de mala gana y él, incorporándose, echó a correr por los pasillos, intentando adivinar hacia donde habría tirado el pequeño tigrecito.

Jim no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero se había ocultado en una enorme maceta llena de palmeras que había colocada en un vestíbulo de E.P.C.O.T, y donde antes había dejado su detonador Estaba muy cansado. Había tenido que correr mucho para encontrarles. Pero ahora tenía que acabar con Yzma como fuera, y para eso necesitaba un plan. Un buen plan. Vio el detonador a un lado, y al otro el extraño disquete que había visto a Yzma mirar con codicia desde la ventana del despacho de Kuzco. Varias ideas le vinieron a la cabeza. De repente, vio de nuevo las esporas del jardín donde se habían ocultado junto a Billy, Aladdín, Ariel y Lilo. Se hinchaban y explotaban de manera violenta, y los rociaban con un asqueroso pringue.

Con precaución para que no lo encontrase ningún Baymax, Jim salió de la vegetación llevando el detonador y el disquete en la boca (empezaba a estar harto de no poder usar sus manos) y echó a correr una vez más. Le dolía mucho el costado, y sentía el agotamiento atenazarlo. Pero el miedo a la muerte era más fuerte que todo aquello. Y ya debían de haberse cumplido dos horas del plazo.

De repente se frenó en un pasillo al escuchar gritos y risitas de júbilo, unas risas muy agudas y extrañas. Le sonaban mucho. Se asomó y vio que los morfos que habían liberado en la planta del experimento 626 estaban sobrevolando los pasillos y tirando papeles por los aires, ya que no había nadie que pudiese pararlos. Eran parecidos al Morfo que tenía Silver, solo que estos tenían su gelatinosa piel roja, y el otro era rosado. Se preguntó si cambiarían de aspecto tan bien como su Morfo. Vio que uno de ellos se ponía al lado de un bolígrafo que estaba en el suelo, y copiaba su forma exacta.

-Bingo-dijo Jim, y una sonrisa asomó a sus salvajes labios.

* * *

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción.

¡BANG! La cabeza de uno de los baymax saltó por los aires, mientras sus tres compañeros empezaban a volar y preparaban sus puños para lanzarlos contra sus enemigos.

-¡No retrocedáis!-gritó Helga, que sujetaba una metralleta entre sus manos, y abrió fuego contra la armadura de un Baymax. No tuvo mucho efecto en un principio, pero fue haciéndole mella rápidamente, aunque Helga se quedó sin balas y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para recargar-¡Mierda!

-¡Cúbreme Billy!-Aladdín había subido a un puente que atravesaba el hall en el que se encontraban, y saltó desde él a la cabeza de un Baymax. Este empezó a moverse de un lado a otro intentando sacárselo de encima, pero Aladdín coloco el fúsil que había cogido en la planta de diseño armamentístico de Suburbia y le metió un tiro, atravesándole los circuitos de todo el cuerpo con la bala. El Baymax voló por toda la sala soltando humo como una avioneta y se estrelló contra una pared, mientras Aladdín aterrizaba en el puente dando un ágil salto y soltaba un suspiro de alivio-que bien ser humano…

-¡UAAAAAH!-Billy y Ariel disparaban a otro Baymax, pero las balas no conseguían atravesar su coraza de acero rojo, y él ya estiraba las manos hacia ellos.

-Por favor, dejen de disparar y permítanme eliminarlos-pidió amablemente el robot.

-¡QUE TE JODAN!-chilló Helga, y colocando su metralleta en el trasero de Baymax le metió tanto plomo que acabó por partirlo en dos. La cintura de Baymax se desprendió y el robot aterrizó en el suelo, inmóvil.

-Aaaaah… gracias-farfulló Billy, sudoroso-lo que más me joroba… es lo amables que son estos bichos…

Quedaba un Baymax, pero Aladdín lo consiguió reducir también, por los pelos porque uno de sus puños estuvo a punto de aplastarle la cabeza.

-No resistiremos otro asalto-dijo el moreno apartándose el húmedo cabello de la frente, por el que las gotas resbalaban como si le hubiese llovido-ella viene hacia aquí… no, espera… acaba de cambiar de rumbo… va con su guardaespaldas…

-Nunca los vamos a coger-susurró Helga, furiosa-este sitio es demasiado grande…

-Y si robamos… un vehículo-sugirió Aladdín y sus ojos se iluminaron-es lo que han hecho ellos…

-¡Eh, me parece genial!-exclamó Billy emocionado. Ariel y Helga los miraron sin mucho convencimiento-¡sí, sí, sí, escuchad colegos! ¡Nos pillamos un buga y los cogemos enseguida, aunque sea lo chocamos y con eso la matamos de fijo!

-Qué tontería…-le espetó Helga-pero está bien… vamos por un coche…

-Esperad, vienen…-Aladdín no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Habían aparecido en el radar tan repentinamente que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Dos baymax los embistieron y lanzaron por los aires con tanta violencia que se les cayeron las armas. Aladdín notó el dolor machacarle los huesos al aterrizar en el suelo, y la sangre brotó de sus labios a la vez que un gemido de dolor. A su lado, Ariel se había desmayado del golpe. Helga y Billy parecían haber salido los que mejor parados. La teniente hizo una voltereta en el suelo esquivando el puño de uno de los robots que iba directo hacia ella y atrapando el fusil abrió fuego. Pero esta vez los Baymax fueron más rápidos y esquivando los disparos la golpearon d enuevo.

-¡UGH!-Helga se estrelló contra una pared y cayó al suelo con más costillas rotas, pero aún tuvo tiempo de disparar más veces y acertarle en los dos ojos a uno de los robots, que al perder la visión empezó a deambular por la sala atontado, arrollando todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

-Reparación necesaria… reparación…-repetía. Aladdín cogió a Ariel y la arrastró a un lado para que el Baymax no la pisotease.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-repitieron el otro Baymax, apuntando con su puño a Helga.

-Nno…-ella levantó su arma y le apuntó entre sus dos ojitos negros. No podía fallar, solo tenía un disparo, y si fracasaba el puño del Baymax la espachurraría los sesos.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo otra voz, pero mucho más expresiva que la del robot, y de repente el Baymax sufrió una descarga eléctrica y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con estrépito al suelo y rompiendo su lisa superficie.

-¡SÍ!-exclamó Aladdín al verle. Era el señor Saltamontes, que sujetaba triunfal una especie de táser de aspecto mortífero. El Baymax del suelo hizo además de incorporarse, pero entonces Helga le metió tres tiros, y ya no se movió más.

-Ha sido realmente divertido esto, por qué negarlo-dijo el señor Saltamontes examinando el táser con uno de sus cuatro brazos, mientras que otro de ellos sujetaba lo que parecía un silbato-no estoy a favor de la violencia de ningún tipo, pero era preciso salvarla, señorita.

-Usted no me ha salvado-le dijo Helga fríamente, rechazando su ayuda para levantarse del suelo y echándose hacia atrás el rubio cabello.

-Ayudarla, entonces-concedió el señor Saltamontes.

-¿Y Merlín?-preguntó Helga enfadada.

-No lo sé, nos hemos separado cuando un grupo de guardias intentaba arrestarnos. Le estaba buscando cuando les encontré a ustedes. ¿Sabían que E.P.C.O.T ampliará sus instalaciones para el año 10? Nos lo ha contado ese científico avícola que conocimos antes…

-¡Se dirige a farmacología de nuevo!-exclamó Helga mirando el radar junto a Billy-¡vamos!

-Id delante-dijo Aladdín, que aún sujetaba a la malherida Ariel entre sus brazos-nosotros cogeremos el coche…

-Voy con ustedes-le dijo amablemente el Saltamontes a Aladdín.

-No… ellos le necesitan más-dijo el moreno, cargándose el brazo de Ariel por detrás del cuello y tirando de ella.

-Está bien-accedió el señor Saltamontes, y siguió a Helga y a Billy, que ya corrían pasillo arriba.

-Tú y yo juntos, muñeca… menuda aventura…-le dijo Billy a Helga estirando un brazo para tocarla. Ella se lo apartó de un manotazo.

Tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro, la implacable determinación que le surgía cuando se disponía a matar.

* * *

Las probetas rellenas de ácidos rosas y azules le recordaron a Jim a las pociones de Yzma. Supuso que ella había trabajado en E.P.C.O.T, y por eso había regresado, para recuperar su trabajo de antaño. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber algo más de ella, más que la que había sentido por el miserable de Juan o el terrible Garfio. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Volvía a estar en la enorme nave industrial donde se preparaban compuestos químicos muy corrosivos, que había atravesado con el grupo hace lo que ya le parecía una eternidad, y apenas habían sido dos horas. Miró hacia los enormes tubos de cristal. Eran enormes. Escaló la probeta hasta llegar más o menos a su mitad, pues debía de medir unos veinte metros, y esperó unos segundos. Si lo hacía mal… debía de tener mucho cuidado… debía de esperar… era casi imposible pero los demás no estaban allí, no sabía dónde estaban, y si él no lo intentaba… "vamos joder, ahora no es el momento de pensarlo". Solo esperaba que el otro hiciera bien su trabajo.

Justo cuando bajaba de la probeta y se dejaba caer en el suelo, agotado por el esfuerzo, una puerta de acceso a los puentes de arriba reventó y el tanque conducido por Yzma y Kronk cayó hasta aterrizar en el suelo con un violento estruendo. Yzma bajó del tanque, furiosa, y corriendo hacia Jim, que apenas podía moverse, lo agarró del cuello.

-RRRRRRR….-Jim intentó darle un zarpazo con sus patéticas garritas, pero no consiguió anda. Yzma le miró furiosa, y lo zarandeó con violencia.

-El disco. Dámelo-le amenazó, apretándole con fuerza del cuello. Tenía mucha fuerza, para ser extremadamente delgada.

-Jo… joder…-Jim intentó coger aire, pero ella le estaba asfixiando la tráquea.

-¡Eh Yzma, está aquí!-exclamó Kronk, recogiendo algo del suelo. Efectivamente, era el Driverfact. Yzma aflojó el cuello de Jim, pero no lo soltó. El tigre pataleó en el aire, intentando zafarse de ella.

-¡Sí!-Yzma cogió el disquete y lo miró con codicia. Por unos segundos una sombra de duda pasó por sus ojos, pero luego lo guardó y miró a Jim sonriente-¿ibas a alguna parte?

Jim no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla con todo el odio del que fue capaz, pero a ella no le impresionó demasiado.

-¿Quién te paga por esto?-preguntó ella de nuevo-¿quién ha sido? Porque sé que Kuzco no.

-Nno…-admitió Kuzco, al que habían vuelto a cargar en la parte trasera del tanque.

-¿Quién te paga?-repitió Yzma, impaciente-¿quieres que te retuerza el cuello?

-Mmmmmn Yzma, todavía nos queda suero…-la recordó Kronk apaciguador-¿quieres que le dispare?

-¡Sí, sí!-Yzma colocó a Jim justo en frente de Kronk. "Mierda-pensó el chico-¿suero de la verdad?".

¡BOOOOOM! La explosión hizo que todos se tambaleasen, e Yzma estuvo a punto de irse otra vez de morros contra el suelo. Miró a Kuzco que sonreía desde el tanque, y luego a Kronk.

-La policía…-susurró, alarmada-¡Vámonos!

Kronk no puso ninguna pega esta vez. Subió al tanque y lo puso en marcha, mientras Yzma entraba también en él con Jim sujeto entre sus brazos. Él intento zafarse de ella. Tal vez si la policía entraba ahora la acribillaría a balazos, y entonces todo habría terminado. Pero Yzma lo agarraba con fuerza, y sujetándole las patas no le dejó escapar.

-¡Deja de moverte o te convierto en un gusano!-le advirtió amenazadora. Jim intentó morderla, e Yzma le pinchó el suero, de forma que él empezó a sentir como se relajaba y se fue quedando inmóvil. Exactamente igual que con el dardo tranquilizante de Silver… mierda, joder, un suero de la verdad… el plan no iba a salir bien… iba a fracasar… el corazón de Jim latía a mil por hora, y él notó como hasta se mareaba de la tensión.

-¡FUEGO!-los policías dispararon con sus fusiles cuando el tanque pilotado por Kronk rompió una puerta y salió disparado por un pasillo en dirección a las ventanas de salida. Había al menos diez policías preparados para atacar, así que Kronk pulsó el botón de misiles, y todos salieron por los aires calcinados cuando el vehículo les disparó uno.

-Han logrado entrar… Gogo y Fred deben de haber caído…-dijo Yzma preocupada.

-Se te ha acabado el chollo, Matusalén-se burló desde atrás Kuzco.

-¿Y Honey y Washabi?-preguntó Kronk preocupado.

-Tampoco me contestan. Tuerce por ahí ahora-le indicó Yzma. El tanque estaba cerrado, pero las pantallas virtuales les mostraban por donde iban avanzando y todos los obstáculos que se les presentaban. Jim lo miró fascinado, mientras se arrastraba débilmente por el regazo de Yzma, que al notarle moviéndose lo agarró más fuerte otra vez. La vieja olía a hierbas, a algo parecido a las acelgas, pero perfumada con un mareante aroma oriental.

-¿Entonces ellos que van a hacer?-Kronk miró de reojo a Yzma, sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Ya sabíamos que podía pasar esto-le recordó Yzma-saben cuidarse. Nosotros nos vamos.

Kronk iba a protestar, pero Yzma negó con la cabeza, y el musculitos entendió que no habría discusión posible. Siguió pilotando y sobrevolando varias plantas del edificio se dirigió hacia las ventanas de E.P.C.O.T, cuando algo se les puso en medio. Al parecer, Yzma no había destruido todos los proyectos de autovolantes en E.P.C.O.T, porque directo hacia ellos venía un McQueen último modelo, y Jim pudo distinguir a Helga pilotándolo con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada.

-¡Nos choca Kronk! ¡GIRA, GIRA!-chilló Yzma horrorizada. Él ya estaba dándole la vuelta al tanque, de forma que esquivó la acometida del McQueen y se desvió por otro pasillo. Varios científicos habían salido de las salas de refugio e intentaban ayudar, y el tanque se los llevó por delante. Las pantallas virtuales reflejaron las manchas de sangre de los científicos muertos frente a ellos.

-Ooooh…-Kronk cerró los ojos horrorizado ante eso, e Yzma buscó rápidamente un botón de limpieza. El chico era sensible a esas cosas, aunque pudiese soportarlas.

-¡Quieren llegar a las ventanas para escapar! Ahora torcerá a la izquierda seguro!-exclamó Aladdín que estaba en el puesto de copiloto del McQueen. Detrás Ariel iba sentada entre Billy y el señor Saltamontes, cuyas antenas vibraban, alteradas por la extrema velocidad.

-¡Siguen detrás!-observó Yzma desde una pantalla trasera, cabreada. Tocó varios botones hasta encontrar la lanzadera de misiles trasera. Iba a dispararlos, cuando Jim la metió un bocado en el brazo-¡UAAAAAAH! ¡NO!-Yzma le clavó a Jim el dedo en el ojo, y la uña le atravesó el globo ocular reventándoselo. Jim soltó un alarido de dolor espeluznante y luego cayó al suelo, retorciéndose entre la sangre. Yzma entonces sacó otro arma de su cinturón y le disparó. Jim notó como perdía la movilidad, y ya solo sentía el insoportable dolor en su ojo. Quería gritar, pero no le salía, todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. Espera un momento… eso le sonaba…

-Ahora derecha-dijo Aladdín.

-¡Todo a estribor!-gritó Billy alocado.

-En realidad, estribor es la izquierda-le corrigió el señor Saltamontes con un hilo de voz-esto… esto va muy rápido.

-Si no, no les cogeremos-dijo Aladdín frunciendo el ceño. Helga asintió levemente, mientras daba un volantazo, muy concentrada. Alcanzó el tanque y lo chocó por un lateral. Kronk contraataco chocándolos a ellos, y al ser su vehículo mucho más potente, estuvo a punto de destrozarlos contra la pared. Pero Helga dio un giro total y el autovolante voló hasta ponerse justo encima del de ellos.

-¡Que alguien se baje y les dispare!-ordenó la rubia, sacando la última arma de luz.

-¡VOY!-Aladdín cogió la pistola y abriendo la puerta del coche de una patada (esta chocó con una pared y se rompió, saliendo disparada hacia atrás) se asomó apuntando hacia el autovolante de Yzma-sayonara, baby…-susurró.

En ese momento el tanque giró también y se los quitó de encima. Aladdín maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Acércate otra vez!-gritó.

-¡VOY!-Helga aceleró de nuevo y chocó a Kronk por atrás.

-¡AHORA!-Yzma pulsó el botón del misil trasero y el tanque abrió una compuerta por el que asomó el arma.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-Helga reconoció el misil de inmediato y apartó el coche justo a tiempo para evitar que el misil los destrozase.

-¡NO!-Yzma dio un puñetazo al brazo de su asiento, furiosa, mientras desde atrás Kuzco reía, fastidioso.

-Me parece a mí Yzma que tienes menos puntería que un ciego con un arco-se mofó. Yzma tembló, rabiosa.

-¿Te quieres callar?-gruñó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Jojojojo, jijijiji-se carcajeó Kuzco, escupiendo en el suelo.

-Sí, eso, cállate-pidió Kronk, muy concentrado-Yzma, creo que estamos metiéndonos cada vez más hacia el centro.

-¡DESVÍATE POR AHÍ!-ordenó Yzma. Kronk torció de inmediato y su tanque se metió por un conducto que daba a un túnel totalmente oscuro.

-¡Mierda! ¡Otro de esos!-gritó Aladdín reconociendo el túnel anti gravitatorio. Helga no vaciló, y entró en el túnel detrás de ellos. Los dos autovolantes se persiguieron por el ancho y oscuro conducto girando a veces el uno entorno al otro. Yzma volvió a abrir fuego varias veces contra ellos, pero Helga era una maestra de la conducción casi a la altura del temerario Jim, y esquivó todos los misiles con maestría, aunque al señor Saltamontes estuvo a punto de darle un desmayo.

-¡AHÍ!-Yzma señaló la salida del túnel, que de nuevo estaba protegida por un cristal, y lanzando otro misil se abrieron paso.

-Sois como el Team Rocket… hasta tenéis un gato-Kuzco estaba totalmente ido, así que se dedicaba a lo que mejor sabía hacer: cabrear a los demás. Jim por su parte sufría en silencio el terrible dolor de su ojo perdido.

-¡Los tenemos a tiro! ¡Ahora!-ordenó Helga.

-¡ESPERA!-Ariel impidió que Aladdín apuntase al tanque de Yzma. Acababa de reparar en algo. Un cuarto punto que iba en ese auto, en el que ponía el nombre de "Jim".

-¿QUÉ?-Aladdín palideció al verlo en el radar. Ariel le miró con seriedad.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¡DISPARA YA!-gritó Helga furiosa.

-¡JIM… JIM ESTÁ AHÍ!-gritó Aladdín. Helga alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Luego lo comprendió.

-¡SI NO LA MATAS… MORIREMOS TODOS!-le recordó, furiosa-¡DISPARA! ¡DISPARA, JODER!

Aladdín volvió a apuntar. Sabía lo que pasaría. Se desintegrarían todos, el tanque incluido. Aquella pistola funcionaba por unidades, por algún estúpido motivo. Era extraño y absurdo. "No quiero morir"-pensó para sí. Pero entonces vio la cara de Jim, y le recordó riendo en la discoteca. Eso había sido aquel mismo día… y parecía hacía años. Apuntó con el arma… era su última oportunidad… si se escapaban…

-¡NO!-gritó Helga furiosa cuando Aladdín volvió a entrar en el autovolante y le devolvió el arma con expresión sombría-¡GILIPOLLAS!

-Bien hecho Al-le dijo Billy, aunque a él se le veía también muy angustiado. Ahora solo pensaba en Spencer… no tenía nada claro que lo fuera a volver a ver…

Aladdín y Ariel se miraron, y ella le sonrió levemente. La había ayudado mucho llevándola hasta el coche antes. Ella se sentía protegida en su compañía, segura. Pero no iba a poder protegerla de la muerte.

-Kronk… ábreme-dijo Yzma con voz seria.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamó él-¡si te caes…!

-¡No me caeré, tranquilo! ¡Confía en mí!-gritó Yzma sacando una pequeña granada rellena de humo rosa. Kronk tragó saliva, y finalmente pulsó el botón de la puerta del copiloto. La puerta se abrió hacia arriba, e Yzma se asomó. Le lloraban los ojos por la velocidad, apenas podía ver una mancha de lo que eran sus perseguidores.

-¡Una bomba!-le advirtió Aladdín a Helga al ver a Yzma asomarse con la granada en la mano-¡izquierda, izquierda!

-¡VOYYYYY!-gritó Helga cabreada derrapando de nuevo a lo bestia, y la granada explotó justo cuando ellos se desviaban. El humo rosa llenó todo el pasillo, aunque por suerte no le transformó a ninguno.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡IJAJAJAJAJAÁ!-rió Yzma enloquecida al ver como los perdía de vista. Estuvo a punto de caerse del tanque, así que se volvió a meter adentro, y tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad revisó las pantallas del tanque-mira Kronk. Por la sexta.

-Pero hay cuatro paredes en medio-replicó él. Yzma arqueó una ceja y él suspiró-está bien… si que van a tener trabajo reconstruyendo esto.

Disparó tres misiles y las paredes saltaron por los aires. Las ventanas de salida de E.P.C.O.T ya estaban allí. En ese momento otros tres obstáculos aparecieron en pantalla: robots baymax listos para masacrarlos. Kronk disparó un misil contra ellos y tuvieron que apartarse, pero luego echaron a volar y los persiguieron.

-¡VENTANA VA!-gritó Kronk cuando el tanque destrozó una ventana de E.P.C.O.T, y por fin dejaron la esfera atrás. El autovolante voló por el negro cielo de Suburbia hasta llegar a las nubes, e Yzma y Kronk lanzaron gritos de triunfo, exaltados-¡SÍIIIIIII!

-A casa-dijo Yzma satisfecha. Pero los baymax volvían a aparecer en pantalla. Iban a perseguirlos-en cuanto nos hayamos librado de estos…

Desde E.P.C.O.T, el McQueen se había detenido en el ventanal roto por el que ellos acababan de fugarse. Helga miró el radar con seriedad.

-¿Están fuera del perímetro?-preguntó secamente.

-Nno…-Ariel se lo enseñó, temblorosa. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello. Envidiaba enormemente a Jim por eso.

-Ya… bajaos del coche-ordenó Helga. Aladdín la miró, cabreado.

-¿Esperabas que lo matase? ¿Crees que soy como tú?-se encaró a ella, furioso.

-¡ESPERABA PODER VIVIR!-le rugió Helga, y Aladdín tembló de rabia.

-Venga Helgs, calma…-empezó Billy intentando tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿SOIS GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ? ¿QUERÉIS MORIR?-miró a Aladdín, que negaba con la cabeza, mirándola con asco-¿QUERÉIS MORIR?

-Qué sabrás tú de morir…-dijo el árabe con voz ronca.

-¡No, que sabrás TÚ de morir!-le replicó Helga, furiosa-no sabes nada de mí, niñato. No te atrevas a hacer como si lo supieras.

-Disculpen… creo que todos están de acuerdo en que quieren vivir ¿no es cierto?-preguntó educadamente el señor Saltamontes-lo digo porque si no arrancamos ya, ellos se irán cada vez más lejos…

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, mientras Helga componía la mueca de desprecio muy dura y Aladdín resoplaba furioso. Detrás, Billy miraba a la rubia con tristeza, y Ariel mantenía la cabeza gacha, tapando su expresión con su larga y encendida melena.

-Está bien-accedió Aladdín finalmente-Jim está con ellos… tenemos que ayudarlo… y acabar con esto. Puedes… puedes seguirlos… ¿eh?... por favor…

Helga mantenía la mirada clavada en el volante. Aladdín notó un frío que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente. Venía de ella. Ella era fría como el hielo. Y cruel como la congelación.

-Sí. Vamos-dijo Helga, y arrancando de nuevo el coche salió disparado hacia las nubes, listo para seguir su persecución del tanque de Yzma. Justo cuando partían otra ventana en la esfera reventaba: era en la que Yzma y sus secuaces habían dejado sus autovolantes al llegar. Yzma los había hecho detonar desde el tanque, para que no pudiesen identificarlos ni les sirviera como pista para llegar hacia ella. Puede que la policía no fuese a encontrarla, eso era cierto, pero aquellos pobres condenados por el poder de Gantz sí lo harían, y entonces las cosas se le pondrían más difíciles… si eran lo suficientemente buenos como para enfrentarse a ella…

¿Lo serían?

* * *

Lilo llevaba deambulando casi media hora por los pasillos de E.P.C.O.T y había abandonado la esperanza de encontrar a Jim o a ninguno de sus demás compañeros. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido, tenía miedo, y además al estar sola pensamientos muy agobiantes empezaban a invadir su cabeza: si fallaban y ella moría al acabar el plazo no volvería a ver a Nanny nunca ¿qué haría su hermana? Lilo ya la había visto derrumbarse cuando su enfermedad había llegado a un estado terminal, y sabía que si no volvía para Nanny sería un golpe muy duro. "No quiero que esté triste… por mi culpa…"-pensó la niña preocupada. Tenía que volver con Nanny. ¿Qué haría su hermana mayor sin ella? Y con David. Él también la quería mucho, le había visto llorar al perderla.

Lilo no temía a la muerte. Muchos niños no la temen, eso es un temor que llega de adultos, y muchas veces es porque los niños son los únicos con verdadera fe. Lilo estaba convencida de que si moría se reuniría con sus padres, a los que echaba tantísimo de menos. Pero también sabía, como siempre le había dicho Nanny, que ellos hubieran querido que ella disfrutase de una buena vida en Suburbia. Dentro de lo que en Suburbia se podía vivir.

-¡JA! ¡COMEDME EL RABO, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡SÍIIII!-esa voz la conocía. El panda tropezó varias veces mientras corría por un oscuro pasillo lleno de pantallas de ordenador que analizaban sistemas informáticos, y al asomarse vio a Yao y Ling armados con enormes fusiles, celebrando que acababan de abatir a otro Baymax. Iba a acercarse a ellos, cuando un nuevo ruido se lo impidió: una explosión brutal retumbó en sus oídos, y un sonido flatulento precedió a un chorro de pringue que atrapó a los dos guerreros chinos como si fuese pegamento.

-La verdad Honey, Yzma tenía razón en que era asqueroso pero muy útil-observó Washabi acercándose a sus dos nuevos prisioneros acompañado por Honey Lemmon. Ella ya no ofrecía su habitual sonrisa cándida. Llevaba un vendaje improvisado alrededor del ojo que Billy le había destrozado de un mordisco, y su cara tenía manchas rojizas de furia.

-Grrrr… suéltanos ahora mismo, puta bruja-la espetó Yao apretando los puños entre el pringue multicolor en el que Honey Lemmon lo había atrapado.

-Eh, un respeto a mi amiga-la advirtió Washabi encendiendo sus cuchillas de luz, que brillaron amenazantes en el aire.

-¿Qué queréis?-se atrevió a preguntar Ling, que parecía más intimidado que su compañero.

-¿Dónde está Yzma? ¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Honey Lemmon.

-Que os jodan-replicó Yao agresivo-suéltame, y te lo digo.

-No sabemos nada, en serio… trabajamos aquí…-mintió Ling.

-Venga ya-intervino una tercera voz.

Ling y Yao miraron a la persona que acababa de llegar, pero no se sorprendieron tanto como Lilo, que ya le tenía fichado por ser amigo de Jim. Hiro avanzó con expresión sombría en el rostro, seguido por el robot MO que continuaba empeñado en limpiarlo de arriba abajo, y siguió acercándose hasta quedar pegado a Yao y Ling.

-Os han mandado aquí para matar a Yzma, porque sabíais que el golpe lo daríamos esta noche. ¿O no?-dijo Hiro sonriendo. Era tan solo un crío, pero imponía bastante ahí con aquella diabólica expresión en su rostro y tanta confianza en sí mismo.

-Mira niño, aquí que hablen los mayores-le espetó Yao escupiendo pastosamente al hablar-¡soltadnos o matadnos, no vais a sacar nada!

-Je, je… mejor no nos matéis-susurró Ling, sudoroso.

-Si nos decís lo que queremos…-empezó Hiro.

-¡Que te jodan!-replicó Yao, haciéndole un corte de manga con la mano que le sobresalía del pringue. Estaba muy enfadado. Chien Po había muerto, Chien Po, su mejor amigo junto a Ling, los únicos hombres a los que había sido capaz de querer. La rabia le hervía en su interior como un caldero.

A Ling la muerte de Chien Po le dolía mucho, pero tenía claro que al menos intentaría salvar la suya ahora.

-Venga… hagamos un trato-ofreció. Podían intentar mentir.

-Sí, eso-Hiro sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, y a Honey y a Washabi les cambió la cara.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-preguntó Washabi, apartándose un poco de Hiro.

-Lo acabo de robar-dijo él restándole importancia-esto es un cyberbicho ¿te suena?-se lo acercó a la cara a Yao, que negó con la cabeza y miró para otro lado-los cyberbichos se alimentan de toda la materia orgánica que encuentran para ir evolucionando, tienen un diseño parasitario. Si te lo suelto en la cara, te la comerá en cuestión de segundos ¿qué te parece?

El cyberbicho, metido en un pequeño frasco de luz, revoloteaba abriendo las enormes y monstruosas pinzas de su boca con una avidez frenética.

-Que… te jodan…-susurró Yao, cerrando los ojos furioso.

-Gilipollas… bueno vale, pringao…-Hiro se dispuso a desactivar la seguridad del frasco de luz.

"Tengo que distraerle…"-pensó Lilo. ¿Pero cómo? No se le ocurría nada… En ese momento, mirando en el oscuro pasillo en el que se escondía, algo llamó su atención: algo que brillaba en la oscuridad. Eran dos ojos.

Dos ojos que al salir de la sombra pasaron a formar parte de un morro que a Lilo le era conocido: el experimento 626 avanzó hacia ella con pasos lentos y sinuosos, y compuso una siniestra sonrisa exhibiendo sus afilados dientes, manchados de sangre y con aún restos de carne humana en ellos.

-Hola-dijo con una voz grave y nasalizada.

Lilo contuvo el aliento.

* * *

-Era demasiado obvio… el general Rourke ha pasado por encima de las cabezas de tantas personas que estaba claro por donde iba a tirar-Merlín señaló a los cadáveres de Fred y Gogo que estaban tirados en sus monitores, y luego bajó las escaleras que daban al pabellón donde Rourke preparaba su moto para salir.

El ex general se volvió hacia él y sonrió con calma, cruzando sus musculosos brazos.

-Vamos Merlín… no veo en que puede importarle…

-Es una buena mujer-le interrumpió el anciano-una diosa, diría yo. Que un ser tan voluptuoso y perfecto le ame a uno es la prueba evidente de que existe, al menos, un Dios del amor.

-Menos palabrería anciano, que yo sepa nadie le ha dado vela en este entierro-Rourke apretó los puños, pero aún no se decidió a hacer nada.

-Cierto, es verdad-reconoció Merlín agachando su canosa cabeza-pero aun así intervendré… debo hacerlo yo… yo… me siento atraído por ella… la amo…

Rourke compuso una sonrisa de incredulidad mientras el viejo miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, y luego nuevamente a él.

-¿Con que es eso? Claro…-soltó una risita burlona-mira, Merlín. Dejémonos de máscaras, ¿vale? Los dos sabemos que esa zorra no le importa a nadie, pero si la quieres, es toda tuya. No es eso lo que realmente has venido a buscar…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Merlín se sorprendió, o más bien fingió sorprenderse, y Rourke se dio cuenta de ello.

-Por favor, eres patético ¿crees que no se haría evidente? Esto es un juego ¿no? Y en los juegos, siempre hay alguien que hace trampas. Por lo general, aunque no lo creas, no me gusta ser ese alguien-Rourke llevaba una pistola en el cinto. No era de rayos, pero bien utilizada era igual de mortífera, y sin duda él sabía utilizarla bien.

-No le sigo, general-dijo Merlín con fingida educación.

-Que te calles, hijo de puta-le espetó Rourke con dureza-¿crees que los demás no se darán cuenta? ¿piensas matarlos a todos? El moro lo entenderá antes o después, y también Helga. ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu "amada? Te la pone dura, simplemente.

-¿Cuál es su acusación, general?-Merlín había dejado de fingir sorpresa. Ahora una sombra cubría su rostro.

-75 puntos de juego mientras que nosotros que matamos a todos los piratas apenas rozábamos más de 30. ¿Cuánto llevas jugando a esto? ¿Y qué se necesita para sobrevivir? Porque con la pachorra que tienes, a mí me parece que algo más que solo un buen par-faltaba poco para que Rourke hiciera el movimiento. Merlín lo sabía. Pobre imbécil, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él.

-¿Y a dónde le lleva esto?-preguntó el anciano, rascándose la barba con interés. Rourke ya no rió.

-A qué vas a intentar matarme… las cartas están boca arriba… pero yo tengo el as-el disparo fue casi instantáneo, y Merlín lo frenó poniendo su mano en el aire. La bala, de gran calibre, quedó suspendida como un pequeño planeta, y luego regresó a toda velocidad hacia su lugar de origen. La pistola de Rourke estalló y el cayó al suelo con el golpe.

-Patético-rió Merlín llendo hacia él. Rourke iba a lanzarse contra él cuando de repente empezó a flotar en el aire. Merlín lo sujetaba por el cuello con sus poderes, y empezaba a estrangularlo.

-El juego seguirá, Lyle Rourke-dijo con voz seria y escalofriante-usted no puede hacer nada… nunca más lo hará…

-Agh… mago…-siseó Rourke. Merlín asintió complacido. En ese instante la bala se le metió en el abdomen, haciéndolo doblarse por la mitad.

-¡UGH!-Merlín se derrumbó mientras Rourke boqueaba el aire que le había faltado, y sujetaba triunfal la pequeña pistolita que hasta entonces había llevado escondida sujeta en el trasero. Merlín se llevó las manos al vientre y contuvo la sangre que brotaba a chorros.

-Puto gilipollas-Rourke rió, mientras preparaba el arma para un segundo disparo-¿un mago? Lo entiendo… pero ya estoy acostumbrado a mariconadas de este tipo…

Merlín miró a Rourke con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, rabioso, y la barba manchada de sangre. El militar le apuntó en la cabeza, cuando un resplandor de luz blanca lo cegó momentáneamente. Por unos segundos Rourke temió haber muerto, o que el viejo se la hubiera jugado, pero segundos después Merlín ya no estaba, y solo quedaba él, con su pistola y trazas de sangre del mago.

-Mierda… olvidaba que podían hacer eso-gruñó Rourke. No sabía mucho de los magos ni de la "Estrella Azul", pero había oído lo suficiente como para saber que eran potencialmente peligrosos-joder… no…

Bueno, ya no estaba. Observó en las pantallas de E.P.C.O.T como el coche que llevaba Helga salía por la ventana. Tenía pocos segundos para alcanzarlos y ver hacia dónde iban. Tenía más armas preparadas, podía matarla. Y entonces todo estaría arreglado. Ya se ocuparía de los detalles menores, y si hacía falta, los mataría a todos, desde el mujarra peleón a la niña rarita y el chaval de la coleta. Ninguno suponía un verdadero problema.

No muy lejos de Rourke, en lo alto de la gigantesca esfera de E.P.C.O.T, Merlín acababa de aparecer. Malherido, se sujetaba las costillas manchadas en sangre y daba traspiés. Resbaló hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo. La brisa le azotaba el rostro y le hacía ondear la barba, y las luces y el ruido de Suburbia lo hicieron recordar que seguía vivo. Al plazo le quedaban ya una hora y media solamente. El final se acercaba.

-Je… je… jo, jo, jo…-una risa histérica se fue apoderando del mago, haciéndole convulsionarse como si sufriera un ataque epiléptico, y babear como un niño mientras sus carcajadas se perdían en la fría noche-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!¡JA, JA, JE! Aaaaaaaah… sí… sí.

Las luces de E.P.C.O.T se habían apagado. La luna llena que solía ser había pasado a ser nueva, y quizás no volviese a iluminarse nunca. O quizás ellos nunca volverían a verla.

* * *

 **¿Por qué ríe Merlín? ¿Qué opináis de lo que Rourke cree de él? ¿Trabaja Hiro para Yzma? ¿Se comerá Stitch a Lilo?¿Completarán la misión? Como siempre un review por fa con lo que más os guste u os llame la atención, vuestra opinión es importantísima y de verdad que enriquece la historia a la hora de ponerme a escribir.**

 **R.I.P Chien Po, por cierto, pobrecito es un personaje que me gusta mucho y me hubiera gustado darle más desarrollo pero a veces por desgracia la historia se escribe sola.**

 **Creo que Yzma y Kronk son los villanos más majos hasta ahora. El Príncipe Juan y Sir Hiss me caían muy bien, pero eran malos bichos, sin embargo Yzma y Kronk no pueden evitar parecerme muy entrañables ¿qué os parece?**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y mucho ánimo, que aunque la vida nos suele ser más sencilla que en Suburbia es verdad que a veces se atraganta.**


	18. LA BELLEZA EN LA JUVENTUD

**He sido bastante productivo, y en una mañana que tenía libre antes de irme a clase he aprovechado para acabar este capítulo. Espero que os guste. El final de la tercera misión está cerca, y el desenlace es tan imprevisible como esperado...**

 **-Lollyfan33: ¡Me ha encantado tu review! Decir que es lo mejor que has encontrado en fanfiction es un verdadero cumplido, y te lo agradezco un montón. En cuanto a Merlín efectivamente es un personaje a tener en cuenta, aunque la mayoría lo son, hasta el más inesperado. La verdad es que Kronk es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Disney, siempre me río muchísimo con él en la película, y junto a Yzma (a la que adoro) hace un equipo increíble. Y respecto a incluir hasta a los personajes más desconocidos de Disney en el fic la verdad es que yo soy muy friki de Disney y he visto hasta las series más raras (por ejemplo la de Billy es poco conocida, pero es una serie estupenda). El fic está lleno de pequeñas referencias al extenso mundo de Disney, y a veces también a experiencias personales, pero a veces son tan pequeñas que ni yo mismo las veo después. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer, como siempre, y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Un gran abrazo y energía positiva :)**

 **Espero de verdad que os guste, este capítulo ha sido de mis favoritos de escribir.**

 **Empezamos con un breve flashback.**

* * *

 _La universidad de Southport celebraba los exámenes de fin de curso, y todos los estudiantes estaban revolucionados. Pese a la insistencia de la directora Granville y el resto de profesores, el campus se había convertido en una especie de macrofiesta, y el alcohol y las drogas pululaban por las residencias estudiantiles e incluso las aulas mientras la música subía y la gente aumentaba._

 _-Y estos son el futuro. Voy a ir a jubilarme a otro planeta-gruñó la directora Granville mirando a sus alumnos por la ventana de su despacho. Instantes más tarde esta estaba manchada, pues alguien le había lanzado un huevo._

 _-Eh Fred, nosotros vamos a los Puentes. Hoy está todo abierto-le dijo un colega a Fred, Este se encogió de hombros. Estaba sentado en unas escaleras al lado de una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente, e intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de su cómic._

 _-No sé macho…-se excusó. Estaba muy desanimado. Le habían quedado tres, y a su padre no le iba a gustar nada enterarse. Le iba a costar volver a casa este año…_

 _-¡Venga Fred, anímate!-le insistió el colega, y él vaciló._

 _-¡Eh Fred!-le llamó una voz. Era Aiko, aunque ellos la llamaban Honey Lemmon, la chica más brillante de su curso, y quizás de toda la universidad-¡Fred ¿te has olvidado de mí?!_

 _-¡Honey Lemmon!-Fred se levantó y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Se lo debía: ella le había ayudado a aprobar el resto de asignaturas del año. Fred la sonrió con cierta tristeza-¿qué, vas a celebrarlo?_

 _-La verdad es que no puedo-se excusó ella, y bajó la mirada con pesadumbre-mi padre me espera…_

 _-Oh…-Fred sabía que a ella las cosas no le iban demasiado bien tampoco en su familia. Sus padres acababan de divorciarse, y Honey Lemmon lo había llevado fatal. Su gran corazón estaba ahora dividido entre sus dos progenitores, que además la instaban a odiar al contrario._

 _-¡Nosotros sí que vamos!-exclamó Washabi colocándose al lado de su amiga-¡los Puentes nos esperan Freddy!_

 _-Joder macho, no me apetece nada ir-se excusó Fred con desgana._

 _-¿Es que te rajas?-preguntó Gogo, apoyada en la pared. Fred tragó saliva. Gogo Tomago era la única chica de no ficción por la que suspiraba. Pasaba horas en clase mirándola escribir en la fila de adelante, y eran incontables las veces que los había imaginado desnudos, follando. Había llegado incluso a hacer montajes._

 _-No… es solo pereza-dijo. Él siempre se apuntaba a lo que iba Gogo. Se sentía tan feliz a su lado. Ella era borde, y bastante dura con él, pero Fred sentía que conectaban, y le encantaba estar con ella. Respiraba más tranquilo a su lado-sí, sí que me apunto._

 _Estuvieron un rato más charlando y finalmente Honey Lemmon se despidió de ellos, bastante apenada._

 _-No sé cómo será mi verano…-murmuró._

 _-No pasa nada, tú escríbeme, y si quieres te puedes venir-dijo Gogo abrazándola. Honey Lemmon era la única con la que mostraba sentimientos humanos. Gogo pasaba el año entero en la residencia, no quería saber nada de su familia, así que su puerta estaba abierta a cualquiera que quisiera hacerla compañía. Bueno, Fred no tenía claro si lo estaba para él aún…_

 _-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Adiós Fred!-se despidió Honey Lemmon subiendo al lujoso coche de su padre y asomando su mano por la ventanilla antes de salir._

 _-Bueno… pues ya solo quedamos nosotros-Washabi miró a Fred y a Gogo, que estaban un poco hundidos._

 _-Voy a recoger mis cosas del labo. Luego os veo-se despidió Gogo._

 _-Nosotros deberíamos ir también-le dijo Washabi a Fred. Él se limitó a asentir, dando una seca cabezada._

 _Fred no tenía mucho que recoger, al contrario que Gogo y Washabi. Los alumnos más brillantes de Southport (es decir, todos menos él) creaban interesantes experimentos para sus trabajos de fin de año. Estaban ya en tercero, así que el del año siguiente debía ser el definitivo. Washabi estaba creando un haz de luz que funcionaba como un láser y cortaba limpiamente cualquier objeto en dos. Honey Lemmon unas curiosas mezclas químicas que tomaban consistencia grumosa y Gogo experimentaba con aleaciones para testar su resistencia. Fred lo máximo que había conseguido era un soplete que expulsaba un chorro de llamas, y eso ayudado por Honey Lemmon._

 _-Creo que no estaré aquí el año que viene… quizá me cambie de carrera-comentó mientras metía las cosas de su mesa en cajas._

 _-¡Venga ya Fred, eso es una tontería! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-preguntó Washabi, soltando una carcajada._

 _-No lo sé… no quiero quedarme sin trabajo-musitó Fred. Miró al comic que estaba leyendo. Era de Spiderman, el espectacular hombre araña. Peter Parker era también un genio de las ciencias. Todo el mundo parecía serlo, todos menos él._

 _-Aunque así fuera, tienes el dinero de tus padres-le recordó Washabi-y es mucho. ¡Nosotros si que nos la jugamos!-eso era cierto, porque Gogo y él estaban allí con beca y debían mantener una media de 9-ya verás como el año que viene te dan el puesto de E.P.C.O.T, y luego te contratarán._

 _-E.P.C.O.T….-repitió Fred. Eso era más bien un sueño imposible. En realidad, odiaba las ciencias. Se había metido allí porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida, y pensaba que sería divertido. Pero no lo estaba siendo precisamente…_

 _-Lo que necesitas es despejarte Fred. Dejamos esto en el almacén y ya vendremos a por ello-le sugirió Washabi. Luego se le acercó más, en tono confidente-Christopher dice que van a ir al Ink Club… ya sabes… ese…_

 _Fred tardó unos segundos en entenderlo_ , _porque seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. El Ink Club era uno de los clubes más famosos de la zona blanca, sobre todo porque tenía prostitutas de lujo. A veces había "rebajas", en días como aquel para los estudiantes más espabiladillos. Fred y Washabi no lo eran precisamente. Nunca hablaban de ello, pero a sus veinte años la mayoría de sus compañeros habían perdido la virginidad, y ellos ni siquiera habían compartido un beso con una chica. Fred agachó la cabeza mientras notaba un hervor crecer en su interior. Sí, eso sí le apetecía más. A lo mejor así conseguía olvidarlo._

 _-¿Nos vamos?-Gogo los esperaba fuera, apoyada en su autovolante. Era una carreta vieja, pero era lo mejor que ella se podía permitir. Washabi no tenía pasta para un coche, y Fred por el contrario lo que no tenía era el carnet. Tres desastrosos intentos le habían disuadido de sacárselo._

 _-¡Sí, venga!-exclamó Washabi animado. Gogo arrancó y en breve circulaban por las calles más tumultosas de la zona blanca. Había muchos anuncios en pantallas gigantescas colgando de las paredes de los elegantes rascacielos, y los miles de coches que circulaban a gran velocidad pasaban al lado de ellos como estrellas fugaces. Suburbia tenía un encanto innegable de noche, al menos en la zona blanca, donde la oscuridad del cielo se iluminaba con las luces de neón y las farolas multicolores._

 _Al fin llegaron a los puentes. Eran construcciones gigantescas que atravesaban los ríos de la ciudad, y en ellos se encontraban las discotecas más famosas entre los jóvenes. El Ink Club estaba al final de uno de los blancos puentes, y ya había colas enormes para encontrar._

 _-¡Todo el mundo con su DNI!-advertían los de seguridad-¡os lo advierto, aquí no entra nadie con él!-a unos cuantos chicos de instituto les pillaron con carnets falsos y los echaron._

 _-¿En serio?-Gogo no estaba muy de acuerdo en meterse en el Ink Club. Los miró con desdén-si venís para "eso" yo mejor me piro. Tengo amigas en el Hult._

 _-¡Venga Gogo, ven con nosotros! ¡No te rayes!-la insistió Washabi-solo vamos a probar suerte… y no creo que la haya._

 _Gogo echó un vistazo a la cola. Había unos cuantos frikis más listos para buscar alguna señorita con la que por fin hacerse hombres. Suspiró y miró a Fred con dureza. Él agachó la cabeza._

 _-Sois unos pringaos… no tenéis que demostrar nada-dijo. Pero accedió a ir con ellos. Había bastante gente de su universidad, y no tardaron en encontrarse con otros amigos. Gogo se quedó hablando con algunas chicas mientras Fred y Washabi seguían a los chicos por un pasillo de fuertes luces rosadas. La música estaba a tope y los ensordecía._

 _You build me up, you break me down_ _  
_ _My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me_  
 _With my hands up, you got me now_ _  
_ _You got that sound, yeah, you got me_ _  
_ _You build me up, you break me down_ _  
_ _My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me_ _  
_ _With my hands up, put your hands up_ _  
_ _Put your hands up_

 _Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

 _-Es por aquí chicos… ¿lleváis pasta?-preguntó uno de los compañeros, el que le había ofrecido en un principio a Fred ir con ellos._

 _-S..sí-Washabi sacó su cartera y contó sus billetes, desesperado. No quería mostrarlo, pero estaba muy nervioso. Nunca se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos a una chica por timidez. Fred ni siquiera se lo había planteado nunca. No le daba tanto corte, pero simplemente era muy reservado para esas cosas._

 _Había un montón de señoritas esperándolos al final del pasillo. Llevaban poca ropa, y toda muy provocativa. Tops y mayas de red, se mordían los dedos y echaban la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus cabellos teñidos de colores chillones daban reflejos en las luces de la discoteca._

 _-¡Búscate la tuya Fred!-le advirtió Washabi corriendo con los demás sin poder contenerse. Fred tembló un poco y miró a las chicas. En realidad, no le parecían demasiado atractivas. Veía la falsedad en todas ellas, y le parecía patético lo que iba a hacer. Ninguna era real. Gogo si lo era._

 _Se dio cuenta de que una le miraba, insinuante. Bueno… por qué no, después de todo._

 _-Hola vida…-susurró ella y acercando sus labios a los de él le dio un húmedo beso. "Así que son así"-pensó Fred. Que extraño… la verdad es que era una sensación estupenda… sentía el roma de ella metiéndose en él, su sabor mezclándose con el suyo._

 _Había varias pequeñas habitaciones con elegantes camas. La chica llevó a Fred a una y luego corrió las cortinas que lo cerraban, como si fuese un probador. A Fred le hizo gracia el compararlos._

 _-Oh… oh…-jadeó el chico mientras ella le besaba y le desabrochaba los pantalones, buscando llegar a lo que más le interesaba. Desde luego se notaba que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él en cambio estaba bastante perdido._

 _-Primera vez ¿no es cierto?-le susurró la chica en el oído._

 _-Emmm… ¿sí?...-murmuró él con la voz quebrada._

 _-Ya… toca…-dijo ella llevando las manos del chico a sus pechos. Fred los fue apretando poco a poco…. Joder… joder… era increíble… y aún así, cada vez estaba sintiendo más asco... no quería hacerlo con ella… no quería estar allí… pero lo acabaría._

 _Gogo estaba sentada con un grupo de chicos de clase bebiéndose unas cervezas con aire taciturno. La verdad, no le apetecía nada estar allí. Vaya panda de gilipollas. Apenas podían hablar de nada, solo bailar si querían (que no era el caso) o buscarse a alguna de esas zorras. Gogo suspiró. Eran muy guapas, en realidad. Le gustaría estar con alguna… pero para qué engañarse, haría el ridículo como la anterior vez…_

 _Se fijó en dos tipos muy grandes que parecían forcejear con alguien. Extraño, porque no eran los de seguridad. Enfocándolos mejor, se dio cuenta de que llevaban a un chaval a rastras, pero en lugar de a la puerta al piso superior, donde estaban los reservados más caros._

 _-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-le consiguió escuchar entre el ruido, antes de desparecer entre la gente. Gogo miró hacia la barra. Los camareros no parecían visto nada, y si lo habían visto lo habían ignorado. Exactamente igual hacían los de seguridad. "Joder-pensó, preocupada-no te metas en líos, coño"._

 _Dejó la bebida donde estaban los demás y se abrió paso como pudo entre la gente. Al no ser muy alta le era difícil avanzar, y al ser una chica con buenas curvas más de uno intentó agarrarla. Al final consiguió llegar a las escaleras del reservado, y viendo a un chaval borracho que llevaba la pulserita del reservado se acercó a él. El chico extendió los brazos e intentó besarla. En un rápido movimiento la muñeca de él ya no llevaba nada, y la de ella llevaba la ajustada pulsera. Un buen truco aprendido en los barrios bajos donde venía antes de haber conseguido la beca y que chavales como ella o Aladdín conocían bien._

 _Subió al reservado donde los vigilantes la dejaron pasar viendo su muñeca, y luego se mezcló entre la gente. Eran la mayoría adultos con dinero. Había varias prostitutas, las de mayor calidad, y varios viejos verdes que las sobaban sin ningún pudor. Ella los evitó con agilidad y se indignó al reconocer a uno de sus propios profesores. Distinguió al chico un poco más adelante, sentado en un sofá enfrente de un tipo grandote con pinta peligrosa. Gogo llevaba el suficiente tiempo en Suburbia como para distinguir a un matón a la primera, y aquel gigante lo era sin duda._

 _-Te crees más listo que nosotros… venga chico, tenemos muchos años…-escuchó Gogo decir al mafioso mientras se golpeaba sus cadenas de oro con orgullo-¡nadie engaña a Yama!_

 _-Te lo digo en serio, solo necesito unos minutos y la convenceré… venga, con esto te vale-le dijo el chico con dureza, lanzándole un puñado de mickeys a la mesa. Tratar a un mafioso, por bajo rango que tuviera, como un simple mercenario era un error fatal, y por hacerse el chulo ese chico acababa de meterse en un buen lío._

 _-Mira chico… esto es lo que dejo yo de propina-dijo el tal Yama, sacando de su billetera el doble de billetes de los que tenía el niño-me limpio el culo con tu mierda ¿vale? Pero ahora me has cabreado…._

 _-Vale, vale, está bien, pues ya buscaré otra forma de encontrarla. Maldita sea-el chaval se dio la vuelta, ceñudo, cuando los dos matones de Yama que lo habían traído se lo impidieron._

 _-¿Te crees que después de tu falta de respeto te vas a ir así sin más? Vamos a tener que enseñarte modales-le advirtió Yama pasando sus manos por los labios, agresivo. Las dos chicas que había sentadas con él se levantaron y se fueron, temerosas de convertirse en testigos de algo que les podía traer problemas._

 _-Escucha…-el chico se veía asustado, y trataba de disimularlo quedando aún más en evidencia-de verdad que es un buen negocio… dame una oportunidad…_

 _-Mala suerte chico… sacadlo al puente-dijo Yama._

 _-No podemos hacer eso Yama-le dijo uno de sus hombres, preocupado-si viene la poli nos han jodido._

 _-Bueno, pues parecerá un accidente-Yama descorchó una de las botellas que tenía al lado de su sofá. Era whisky-vas a beberte unos traguitos con nosotros chico-dijo._

 _-No… ¡No, escucha…!-él intentó resistirse pero fue en vano: los enormes matones de Yama lo cubrieron con sus cuerpos para que nadie pudiese verlo y le metieron la botella en la boca, obligándolo a tragar tapándole las narices. La cara del chico se puso roja por el esfuerzo de no tragar, pero ellos le incitaban a hacerlo a golpes. Yama por su parte reía._

 _-"Joder… aquí nadie va a hacer nada…"-Gogo miró al chico, preocupada. Le tocaba hacer algo. Como buena estudiante de ciencias y tecnologías en Southport sabía cómo cortar una corriente de electricidad, y colándose por los pasillos del personal llegó a la caja de plomos. El piso del reservado se quedó sin luces y se empezaron a escuchar gritos y protestas, que sin embargo eran apagados por el ruido de los de abajo._

 _-¡Mierda!-se quejó Yama, incorporándose-¿pero qué coño pasa?_

 _Gogo se deslizó entre la gente aprovechando la confusión, cuando distinguió al chico que se arrastraba por el suelo para escapar. "Genial… pírate chaval"-pensó, aliviada. Pero entonces vio que los guardias de Yama le detectaban e iban detrás de él._

 _-¡Cogedlo joder!-gritó Yama furioso._

 _El chaval echó a correr escaleras abajo y esquivó a los de seguridad, pero los matones de Yama le pisaban los talones. Gogo, suspirando, bajó también detrás de ellos. En ese momento la luz volvió gracias a los empleados de mantenimiento. Yama se sentó de nuevo en su sofá, sofocado, cuando se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de algo._

 _-¡MIERDA!-gritó, espantando a las chicas._

 _En las habitaciones delas chicas Fred había terminado después de unos escasos minutos de inexperto manoseo y excitación. Echado boca arriba al lado de la chica, se limpió sus zonas manchadas y luego se incorporó rápidamente, vistiéndose a toda prisa._

 _-Puedes quedarte más rato… no ha pasado toda la hora… si quieres no hacemos nada-le ofreció la chica. Era más amable de lo que en principio parecía. Fred había descubierto que detrás de aquel maquillaje y apariencia había un ser humano. Pero no quería conocerlo. Solo quería salir de allí, y no sabía por qué._

 _-Emmm… hasta luego…-dijo cortado, y descorrió la cortina para salir. Avanzó a toda prisa y se encontró con Washabi, que parecía estar de muy mal humor-¿qué ha pasado?_

 _-Nada, nada…-dijo él mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-¿Ya has acabado?-preguntó Fred extrañado. Creía que él tenía ganas._

 _-Sí ¿vale? ¿pasa algo?-se indignó él-necesito una copa._

 _-Vale…_

 _Fueron hacia el pasillo cuando vieron a Gogo empujar a la gente y salir corriendo hacia la salida. Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados._

 _-¿Gogo?-fueron detrás de ella._

 _-Deja de moverte joder-los matones de Yama volvían a sujetar al chico, que daba patadas y mordía para liberarse._

 _-¡Mi padre es muy rico…! ¡Os vais a enterar, joder!-gritaba el niño con fiereza._

 _-Vale, cállate ya-uno de los matones sacó una navaja-vamos a hacer que no hagas más ruido-agarró la lengua del chico, que se puso más blanco que un papel._

 _¡CLONG! El matón cayó al suelo dando un sonoro golpetazo, e instantes después el otro. El chico miró sorprendido a su milagrosa salvadora. Gogo sujetaba triunfante la tapa de un cubo de basura, y le miraba con severidad._

 _-Jo… joder… gracias-dijo el chico sonriendo._

 _-¿No te cansas de meterte en líos?-le preguntó ella, borde._

 _-¡Gogo! ¡Gogo ¿qué cojones?!-exclamó Washabi llegando hasta ella seguido de Fred-¿pero qué has hecho?_

 _-Iban a hacerle daño, tenía que ayudarle…-dijo ella restándole importancia._

 _-Eres buena…-observó el niño con los ojos iluminados._

 _-Vete a casa-le espetó Gogo fríamente. El negó con la cabeza, divertido._

 _-¿Será posible…?-otros dos matones de Yama acababan de salir de la puerta de la discoteca y habían encontrado a sus compañeros en el suelo. Miraron a Gogo que sujetaba la tapa de metal y al chico, que volvió a palidecer._

 _-¡CORRED!-gritó Gogo y salió pitando entre la gente que había en la calle hacia el aparcamiento de su autovolante. Había que poner tierra de por medio. Fred, Washabi y el crio la siguieron, brincando como conejos perseguidos por los galgos de Yama._

 _Resoplando llegaron al parking, que ahora estaba vacío. Uno de los hombres de Yama sacó una pistola de su abrigó y les disparó, pero falló y reventó el cristal de otro autovolante, cuya alarma empezó a sonar._

 _-¡SUBID!-Gogo cogió el volante de su coche y arrancó, mientras los tres chicos se metían detrás. Los matones les dispararon varias veces, pero solo consiguieron romperle un retrovisor._

 _-Diosdiosdios ¿qué pasa?-chilló Washabi horrorizado._

 _-Calla-Gogo salió del parking y echó a volar hacia las nubes, alejándose lo máximo posible de los Puentes. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, soltó un profundo suspiro._

 _-Guau Gogo… nos ha ido de poco… esto ha sido…-Fred sonrió. Su lado más alocado volvía a estar despierto, después de aquel complicado día-ha sido de película de acción…_

 _-Ehé, es verdad, eres buena chica-dijo el chico, moviéndose al asiento del copiloto._

 _-De qué vas-dijo Gogo con voz pétrea._

 _-Hiro Hamada, encantado de conocerte. Soy un inventor… y un empresario-dijo el chico intentando componer una sonrisa encantadora que más bien le quedó bastante idiota._

 _-No me digas-ironizó Gogo sin estrecharle la mano._

 _-Yo soy Fred, y este que se ha meado encima es Washabi-dijo Fred más amistoso que su amiga._

 _-Yo no me he…-protestó Washabi._

 _-¡Sois geniales! Oye, en serio, os debo la vida-dijo Hiro sonriendo-yo… bueno… creo que sois justo lo que necesito… ¿os interesa ganar pasta?_

 _-Sí, pero no contigo-interrumpió Gogo cortante-¿dónde viven tus padres?_

 _-No vivo con ellos-dijo Hiro orgulloso._

 _-No me mientas._

 _Hiro se tomó unos segundos de silencio mientras reflexionaba la respuesta a su salvadora. Vio por la ventanilla el retrovisor destrozado por el balazo. Podía haberles dado a cualquiera en la cabeza…_

 _-Escuchad… tengo un plan… es un buen plan… por favor, necesito ayuda… y vosotros podríais ayudarme… puede haber mucha pasta en juego-dijo Hiro._

 _-¿Cómo cuánta?-quiso saber Fred, mientras Washabi negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Como… mucha-dijo Hiro sonriendo-hazme caso. Por favor, no me llevéis a casa._

 _-Gogo…-Fred miró a su amiga implorante, y ella, tras pensarlo unos segundos, accedió._

 _-Está bien-dijo con aburrimiento-al menos así la noche será un poco más interesante…._

 _Fueron al piso de Gogo en la facultad. Era bastante espacioso, los mejores eran dados a los mejores alumnos, y ella era una mente privilegiada con unas notas impecables, al igual que Washabi y Honey Lemmon._

 _-Esto no está bien Hiro-dijo Honey Lemmon, que se había conseguido escaquear de su casa y había ido a reunirse con ellos-puedes ir a la cárcel._

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero me da igual! A este paso, prefiero arriesgarme que seguir en casa-dijo, decidido. Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego al chico. Conocían ese sentimiento-¡los más grandes de nuestra era empezaron a serlo cuando eran jóvenes! ¡Y yo pienso ser grande, y pienso serlo ya! ¡Lo haré o moriré en el intento!_

 _-Suena genial. Morir digo-apuntó Gogo con sarcasmo._

 _-Pero Hiro… ¿cómo vas a hablar con esa tía? ¿Y qué crees que te hará si lo consigues? ¿Crees que mantendrá su palabra?-preguntó Washabi, intentando razonarlo._

 _-¡Claro que sí! Para empezar, tengo esto-sacó un interfono. A ninguno les decía nada-era del tío de antes, el mafioso que trabaja para ella, Yama._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Es el móvil de Yama?-Gogo se incorporó de un salto, asustada-¡van a rastrearnos!_

 _-No si lo reseteo-replicó Hiro con calma. Gogo se quedó callada. El chico era mucho más listo de lo que parecía. Tenía buenos trucos-venga ya, confiad en mí. Sé un par de trucos ¿eh?_

 _De camino al piso le habían enseñado la facultad y sus experimentos, e Hiro había alucinado con ellos._

 _-¿Si tanto te gusta… por qué no estudias para entrar aquí?-le había ofrecido amablemente Washabi._

 _-Porque no me gusta estudiar-había dicho él encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Él les había explicado todo: como en una de las fiestas caras organizadas por sus padres había conocido a Kuzco y le había escuchado fardar ante una chica del Driverfact, y cómo después había dicho que estaba en E.P.C.O.T. Hiro había investigado sobre la famosa esfera de la ciencia. Y una idea había ido formándose en su cabeza, una idea peligrosa._

 _-Solo necesito contactar con ella y decírselo-dijo, ambicioso._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes que a ella le va a interesar?-preguntó Washabi, escéptico._

 _-Porque ya había hablado con Yama. Él fue quien me encontró a mí, cuando yo andaba buscando información sobre E.P.C.O.T. y pregunté por el Drivefact. Le conté lo que sabía confiando en que él me ayudaría, pero a él solo le interesaba ganarse el favor de Yzma contándole mi plan como si fuese suyo. A mí eso no me interesa, solo el dinero. Y según parece, es algo muy valioso. De verdad, de millones._

 _-Mira Hiro…-empezó Honey Lemmon, ajustándose sus gafas e intentando darle un discurso de madre._

 _-¡Venga ya, lo queréis tanto como yo! ¡Pensad en todo lo que haríamos con ese dinero! ¡Podríamos irnos lejos, muy lejos de aquí! O quedarnos, y empezar una nueva vida ¿o no?-les espetó-sé que lo queréis… lo sé… lo veo en vuestros ojos._

 _Honey Lemmon, Washabi, Fred y Gogo se miraron entre ellos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente fue Fred quien tomó la palabra._

 _-Yo no soy muy listo Hiro. Pero me apunto._

 _-¿Qué?-Gogo le miró sorprendida-¿estás loco?_

 _-Pues sí-admitió Fred sonriendo levemente-no tengo nada que perder._

 _-¿Para qué necesitas tú el dinero?-protestó Gogo._

 _-No se trata de eso. Se trata de vivir… de tener algo que contar… quizás sea esto…-Fred intentó explicarse pero no fue capaz de hacerlo mejor-¿vosotros… vosotros qué?_

 _Honey Lemmon y Washabi se miraron en silencio._

 _-Tsk… no…-dijo finalmente Fred. Honey Lemmon negó con la cabeza. Gogo sonrió satisfecha._

 _-No lo hagas chaval. En serio. Te matarán, o ella o la policía-sentenció. Hiro la miró con firmeza, estaba muy decidido. Sacó el interfono de nuevo y marcó un número._

 _-Es el de ella-dijo._

 _-¡NO!-saltaron Gogo, Washabi y Honey Lemmon._

 _-Ostras-Fred le miró pasmado-¿de veras es el de… Yzma?_

 _-¡Es una criminal buscada! ¡Joder Hiro!-Gogo intentó arrebatarle el interfono pero el chico la esquivó._

 _De repente se escuchó una respiración al otro lado del interfono. Todos se callaron, aterrorizados._

 _-¿Sí? ¿Hola?-dijo una voz grave al otro lado de la línea._

 _-Esto… hola… está… ¿está Yzma?-preguntó Hiro, un poco cortado._

 _-¿Yzma? Oh sí… digo… digo no… ¿quién lo pregunta?-dijo la voz. A Hiro le sonó bastante idiota-no eres Yama…_

 _-No, esto no… pero… pero quiero hablar con ella…-explicó Hiro. Hubo un silencio._

 _-¡Cuelga, joder!-insistió Gogo._

 _-Su recompensa es la quinta más alta de Suburbia-observó Honey Lemmon preocupada leyendo en el ordenador de Gogo-¡es la mujer más buscada de Suburbia!_

 _-Espera, por favor… es que se me va a quemar…-dijo la voz masculina. Se escuchó un ruido parecido al vapor y una exclamación de dolor, como si se hubiera quemado con algo._

 _-¿Está cocinando?-susurró Washabi extrañado._

 _-¡Yzma!¡Yzma, es un número desconocido!-se escuchó la voz del hombre como si avanzase por un pasillo._

 _-¿Y para qué contestas? ¡Cuelga ya!-esa debía de ser Yzma. Tenía una voz pastosa y arrastrada, muy reconocible._

 _-Dice que quiere hablar contigo…-explicó el hombre. Se escucharon unos murmullos y un ruido parecido a una colleja._

 _-Quita de en medio…-dijo Yzma. Después se acercó el interfono a la oreja-ya me dijeron que a Yama le habían robado su interfono esta noche… pero será la última vez._

 _-¿Lo has convertido en una llama? Sería irónico-se escuchó al hombre por detrás. Se escuchó un ruido metálico, que implicaba que ella le había arrojado algo a la cabeza._

 _-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Yzma con voz severa. Hiro sonrió con petulancia._

 _-No te cueles otra vez-le avisó Gogo, furiosa._

 _-Quien soy no importa-replicó Hiro, forzando un poco su voz para que fuese más grave-lo que importa es… cuánto vas a pagar._

 _-¿A pagar?-se sorprendió Yzma. Luego pareció entenderlo-eres ese niño que habló con Yama… Kronk, tráeme los archivos de Yama…_

 _-¡Voy!-exclamó la voz del tipo llamado Kronk._

 _-Así que Kronk eh…-dijo Hiro intentando parecer que la había pillado, cuando era ella la que le tenía atrapado a él._

 _-Te va a dar igual quien sea, porque estarás muerto en unos minutos-replicó Yzma con calma-¿algo más qué decir?_

 _-Espera, ¡espera!-exclamó Hiro asustado, mientras los cuatro universitarios le zarandeaban con horror-escucha, puedo ayudarte… tengo un plan… para entrar en E.P.C.O.T. Se quien lo tiene… ya sabes…_

 _-Sí, yo también lo sé-dijo Yzma. A Hiro le dio la impresión de que estaba tumbada, o haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio en una colcha-pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú?_

 _-Puedo entrar… puedo facilitaros la entrada…-dijo Hiro-con tu ayuda… y cobrando… de mí no van a sospechar… tú… tú sabes eso… es una buena oferta._

 _Hubo un silencio._

 _-Cuelga Hiro…-susurró Washabi, mirando por la ventana del cuarto con miedo._

 _-Ya no puede-le respondió Gogo-ella ya sabe quién es…_

 _-Me parece interesante… Hiro-Yzma debía de acabar de leer su nombre en los archivos de Yama. Por lo visto a la mafia no se les pasaba una-¿qué te parece si lo hablamos?_

 _-¿E… en serio?-preguntó el chico perplejo._

 _-Sí-respondió Yzma con un deje de impaciencia-mañana mismo… en las galerías Clarabelle, al sur. ¿Sabes dónde?_

 _-Sí… sí, creo que sí-murmuró Hiro. Los demás negaban con la cabeza, menos Fred que sonreía._

 _-No son muy grandes-dijo Yzma-estaremos allí. No hables con nadie, y nada de policía, o morirás en el acto._

 _-Vale, vale… de acuerdo-dijo Hiro. Luego vaciló-estoo… ¿podría…? ¿podría traer a unos amigos?_

 _Washabi, Honey Lemmon y Gogo miraron a Hiro con odio asesino._

 _-¿Cuánta gente más está en esto Hiro?-preguntó Yzma con un tono de calma muy peligroso en su voz. Él solo sonrió._

 _-De momento nadie-dijo-pero me sentiría más seguro…_

 _-Está bien-accedió Yzma-si quieres meterlos en esto… pero ya te lo he dicho. Intenta algo y moriréis todos._

 _-Hecho-accedió Hiro._

 _-De acuerdo… mmmmn, por cierto, tira ese interfono-dijo Yzma en tono perezoso._

 _-¿Es necesario?-rió Hiro._

 _-Sí. Explotará en tres segundos._

 _Al chico le faltó tiempo para arrojarlo a un lado y que el interfono se destruyera con una pequeña explosión._

 _-¡NO!-gritó Gogo al ver como el fuego empezaba a extenderse por su sofá, y corriendo consiguió apagarlo ayudada por Washabi._

 _Al rato todos estaban sentados en el suelo, en silencio._

 _-Te matará Hiro…-dijo Honey Lemmon, preocupada._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-replicó él, incorporándose-ya la habéis oído, ha aceptado. Si no estuviera interesada, me habría matado sin más._

 _-A lo mejor quiere averiguar si hay alguien más… la policía-se aventuró Washabi._

 _-Sabe que no hay nadie más-contestó Hiro convencido. Los miró con impaciencia-chicos… yo creía que eráis peña normal… ¡pero sois unos genios! ¡Juntos podemos llegar muy lejos! ¡Venga ya!¡Pensadlo! ¿Cuántas veces se tiene una oportunidad así?_

 _Pero Gogo negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y le miró tristemente._

 _-Mira chico, lo siento, pero si quieres ganar dinero lo mejor es que estudies y trabajes, como todo el mundo. Vuelve ya a casa-le pidió. Hiro la miró fijamente. No había alternativa en aquellos ojos grises._

 _Miró al resto, ceñudo. Solo Fred le sonrió, complacido. Hiro fue hacia la puerta, enfurruñado._

 _-Vale, muy bien… os he dejado mi número… si cambiáis de opinión…_

 _-Cambia tú de opinión, Hiro-le pidió Honey Lemmon, angustiada._

 _-Ya…-Hiro salió de allí con los puños apretados, y dio un portazo. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué decir._

 _-Voy a por algo de la cafetería… podemos celebrar el último día con pizza & chill-propuso Gogo levantándose._

 _-En realidad no es… tan mala idea-dijo Honey Lemmon. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, pasmados._

 _-¿Qué dices?-saltó Gogo, cerrando la puerta otra vez._

 _-Quiero decir… no me malinterpretéis… su idea no es mala… y es mucho dinero…-Honey tenía en su mirada un brillo que Gogo no le había visto nunca. Una especie de decisión y coraje, los de una mujer fuerte._

 _-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Podemos ganar lo suficiente como para independizarnos! ¡Como para salir de aquí!-exclamó Fred emocionado._

 _-¿Y la pasma no preguntará de dónde ha salido el dinero, no? ¿Te crees que son idiotas?-saltó Gogo indignada-venga ya, dejémoslo de una vez, joder._

 _-Aun así, deberíamos ir con él-dijo Honey Lemmon, que preocupaba cada vez más a Gogo con su actitud-puede correr peligro._

 _-¡Pues él se lo ha buscado!-protestó Gogo enfadada. Honey Lemmon la ignoró._

 _-Voy a llamarle. Le diré que le acompañamos mañana-dijo sacando su interfono con la funda de un zorrito._

 _-¡¿Le acompañamos?!-repitió Gogo indignada. Washabi, viendo que se acercaba una pelea, se la llevó a la terraza y la tranquilizó._

 _Al rato, los dos observaban la luna llena en el cielo de Suburbia, absortos en el silencio, y disfrutando de su compañía en silencio._

 _-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Gogo finalmente. Washabi dio una honda calada al porro que se había liado, y la sonrió débilmente._

 _-En lo mismo que tú. Sí que es mucho dinero-dijo._

 _-Hay muchas cosas por las que pagan mucho dinero, y que yo no voy a hacer-gruñó Gogo, arisca._

 _-Ya, lo sé, pero míralo de este modo: nosotros solo tenemos que cubrirle las espaldas al chico: él deja a Yzma pasar, lo roban y se sacan la pasta. Lo repartimos y si te he visto no me acuerdo._

 _-¿Sabes?-Gogo le miró con burla-si hay algo que he aprendido es que cuando algo parece tan fácil, es porque no lo es. Y este asunto es muy peligroso. Hasta ahora casi se quema mi apartamento. No quiero perder nada más._

 _-Sí, eso es cierto-concedió Washabi-yo no lo haría… pero… no sé… hay algo dentro de mí… que quiere que lo haga… algo hay, esta noche… será la edad…_

 _-Será…-Gogo echó una calada al porro que le ofrecía Washabi y luego entró de nuevo en su habitación. Honey Lemmon y Fred acababan de colgar el interfono, y la miraron expectantes._

 _-Dice que nos espera mañana en la parada del endobús-dijo Honey Lemmon-la del 45._

 _-Ya-Gogo vaciló unos momentos, apesadumbrada. Miró hacia Washabi, que se encogió de hombros, y luego a ellos otra vez-dile que nos espere en el sitio directamente. Ya os llevo yo._

 _Y se fue a su cama. Los otros tres chicos se miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Había emoción ciertamente, pero también mucho miedo._

 _-El Brezo está aún abierto… nos podemos pasar…-sugirió Washabi._

 _-Está lleno de borrachos-replicó Honey Lemmon cerrando los ojos asqueada._

 _-¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?-se rió Fred, que había recuperado su energía habitual con todo aquello-¿tu padre no estará preocupado, además?_

 _-Sí, supongo…-Honey Lemmon se ajustó las gafas, angustiada. Luego la firmeza volvió a su rostro-pero me da igual._

 _-¡Pues entonces vamos!-exclamó Fred emocionado, y los tres amigos bajaron hacia un bar cercano al campus, listos para celebrar el fin de curso y la nueva aventura en la que estaban a punto de meterse. Como bien había dicho Washabi, eran cosas de la edad._

 _Al día siguiente Gogo condujo hasta las galerías Clarabelle donde Hiro ya los esperaba apoyado en una pared con aire de "malote", aunque siendo un crío de catorce años daba un poco la risa verlo._

 _-Llegáis tarde colegas-les dijo con voz ronca. Gogo arqueó una ceja, burlona-en fin. Ahora tendremos que buscarla…_

 _-Algo me dice que es ella quien nos va a encontrar a nosotros-replicó Gogo no muy convencida._

 _El extraño grupo compuesto por los cuatro universitarios y el joven Hiro anduvo por los pasillos llenos de tiendas de la galería Clarabelle hasta que, cansados de buscar, se sentaron en unas mesitas de una cafetería decorada con palmeras a descansar._

 _-¿Y si es una broma?-aventuró Fred-a lo mejor nunca fue Yzma…_

 _-Ya, y el interfono explotó porque sí-replicó Washabi._

 _-Sí que era ella… solo debe de estar esperando su momento-murmuró Hiro, que era el único que no desistía._

 _-Bueno… me apetece un batido-dijo Gogo, que en el fondo estaba aliviada de que toda aquella locura no hubiese ido a más._

 _-El batido tendrá que esperar-dijo una voz que por desgracia ya conocían. Todos se quedaron paralizados y se miraron entre ellos. La voz provenía de una planta cercana. Acercándose distinguieron oculto a un camaleón de color púrpura que paseaba agarrado a las ramas._

 _-¡Hostia!-exclamó Fred, pasmado-¡Vaya bicho!_

 _-¡Ssssssh!-le reprendió Honey Lemmon, acallándolo._

 _-No es de verdad-aclaró Hiro, fijándose en el altavoz que llevaba el camaleón en su estómago. Habría sido muy temerario por parte de Yzma presentarse allí, claro, que estúpido había sido al pensarlo._

 _-Espero que no estés intentando nada, Hiro Hamada, porque tu vida valdrá menos que el humo de un coche-dijo Yzma. Un camarero se les acercó con unas bebidas y las dejó sobre la mesa-escucha, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre E.P.C.O.T._

 _-Vale… esta es la idea-Hiro se acercó un poco más al camaleón, mirando a los lados con cautela-puedo conseguir un puesto de becario allí, no me será difícil con ayuda de mi hermano mayor…y después encontrar el despacho de ese Kuzco no me será difícil._

 _-Sigue-indicó el camaleón robot de Yzma, pestañeando lentamente._

 _-Cuando sepa dónde está solo necesito un descodificador para abrir la caja fuerte y tendré eso que tanto te interesa, ya sabes qué…_

 _Gogo miró a sus compañeros con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ese plan saldría bien? Yzma parecía pensar lo mismo, porque estuvo callada durante casi un minuto._

 _-Antes de nada quiero que sepas que este camaleón lleva consigo un detonador que puede destruir todo este hall en unos segundos-dijo con voz más grave-así que si no quieres que así acabe tu carrera de delincuente vas a tener que pensarlo mejor._

 _-¿Qué?-Hiro retrocedió horrorizado al escuchar aquello. Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemmon y Washabi lo miraron furiosos-espera, espera… ¡escucha! ¡es un buen plan!_

 _-No lo es, por tres cosas: es muy difícil conseguir la beca en E.P.C.O.T si no es por méritos, ni aunque fueses el hijo de la Reina Blanca. Segundo, ni sabes dónde esconde la caja fuerte Kuzco ni podrías abrirla con un descodificador, pues la suya tendrá un sistema de defensa superior al de incluso las de los bancos. Y tercero, te detectarán en cuanto des un paso en falso, E.P.C.O.T está altamente vigilado._

 _Hiro tragó saliva. Sí, la verdad es que eran importantes agujeros. Miró a los otros, que le apremiaron con la mirada a hacer algo._

 _-Pero… pero bueno es que… algo se podrá hacer…-dijo Hiro preocupado. De repente lo entendió-tú… tú ya lo sabes… ¿no es cierto?-preguntó con agudeza. El camaleón volvió a permanecer en silencio unos segundos._

 _-Sí, sí que lo sé, señor Hamada. Por eso no te he matado todavía. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo, y una vez juntos te explicaré lo que vas a hacer de verdad. Y si tus cuatro amigos desean vivir, tendrán que irse contigo._

 _-¿Qué?-se indignó Gogo, acercándose al camaleón-escucha, nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver en esto, olvídanos y te olvidaremos._

 _-Ya no podéis-respondió la voz de Yzma desde el camaleón-disimuladamente mirad hacia las mesas de atrás. Esos tres de las camisas hawaiianas son agentes secretos del D23. Saben que estáis hablando conmigo. Van a ir a por vosotros ahora mismo._

 _-No jodas…-Fred los miró no con demasiado disimulo. Eran tres hombres con talla de jugador de baloncesto, uno de ellos negro y calvo, con gafas de sol._

 _-Hay que entregarse-susurró Washabi encogiéndose-joder tíos, nos van a matar…_

 _-No nos harán nada si colaboramos… hay que decirles todo lo que sabemos-siseó Gogo alejándose del camaleón._

 _-Si lo hacéis, esto explotará-les recordó la vieja con calma. Gogo se volvió, tentada de estrangular al camaleón-ya os han fichado, vuestros nombres ya están sucios… a no ser que hagáis lo que os diga…_

 _-¡Ni hablar!-dijo ella._

 _-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Honey Lemmon acobardada-no quiero que nadie lo sepa…_

 _-No pueden probar que habéis estado aquí si os vais-la voz de Yzma sonaba robotizada por el audio del robot-y ahí entran las bebidas._

 _Todos se giraron lentamente hacia la mesita de la cafetería en la que estaban sentados. Había exactamente cinco bebidas, al igual que ellos. Miraron al camarero, un tipo musculoso y atractivo que estaba en la barra, sonriendo._

 _-Claro…-Gogo miró el líquido rosado que estaba en ella-y por supuesto hay que beberlo._

 _-Tenéis que hacerlo todos a la vez-les avisó Yzma, insistente-si no, os pillarán. Después de beberlo quiero que echéis a correr hacia esa alcantarilla. Allí os estará esperando un bote, al que quiero que subáis._

 _-¿Pero qué dice?-Gogo negó con la cabeza mirando a sus amigos. Hiro tragó saliva, tan poco convencido como ella._

 _-Oh oh…-Fred vio que los tres tíos de la otra mesa ya se habían levantado, e iban hacia ellos con rostro serio._

 _-¿De verdad… funcionará?-preguntó Hiro preocupado._

 _-Si quisiera mataros no lo haría tan evidente ¿no crees?-argumentó Yzma-ahora decides tú, Hamada. Si te detienen vas a poder darles muy poca información, yo no te ayudaré más._

 _Hiro miró a sus asustados compañeros y luego a las bebidas. Finalmente una decisión terminante se apoderó de él._

 _-Que cojones…-dijo, y cogiendo la bebida la llevó a sus labios-¡vamos!_

 _-Hiro…-Honey Lemmon no estaba muy convencida, pero Hiro le pasó su vaso con decisión._

 _-Joder…-todos lo tenían ya menos Gogo, que negaba con la cabeza. Si lo hacían, ya no habría marcha atrás. Sus vidas tendrían precio._

 _-¡Vamos!-Hiro la miró expectante-será un paseo…_

 _Gogo vaciló. Al ver que sujetaban las bebidas los agentes habían apretado el paso y ya estaban llegando hasta ellos._

 _-¡EH!-exclamó uno, autoritario._

 _-A la mierda-dijo ella, y bebió. Los demás la imitaron._

 _Hubo una especie de resplandor de color rosa, y segundos más tarde ninguno de los cinco estaba. En su lugar, cinco ratitas blancas hacían ruiditos indefensos en el suelo. Hiro estaba totalmente atontado, pero una idea asomó a su cabeza, repentina: "la alcantarilla". Allí estaba el orificio de entrada a ella, claramente Yzma lo había calculado bien. Hiro empezó a correr hacia allí y los demás que estaban aún más atontados lo imitaron. En unos segundos entraron por el agujero y desaparecieron en la oscuridad._

 _-¡NO!-gritó uno de los agentes, furioso._

 _-Mierda… rastréalos-ordenó el negro._

 _-Ahora vais a ver…-dijo el camaleón robot, e instantes después explotó._

 _Los cinco ratoncitos escucharon el ruido de la explosión de arriba, pero ya en las fétidas aguas de la cloaca poco podían hacer. Avanzaron chapoteando por ella, hasta que algo al final de un túnel les llamó la atención: era la barca que les había dicho Yzma. Parecía uno de esos botes de juguete teledirigidos con los que juegan los niños. Una vez montados en ella esta se dirigió por el canal a toda velocidad hacia lo desconocido, y hacia la oscuridad._

 _La guarida de Yzma en las cloacas estaba bastante bien montada, para ser un refugio en medio literalmente de la mierda. Ella les esperaba sonriendo satisfecha al lado de una estantería llena de frascos de líquidos verdes, pero sujetaba una probeta muy grande llena de líquido rosa en la mano. Cuando los ratoncitos saltaron del bote, se acercó a ellos y les vertió el líquido de la probeta por el lomo._

 _-Que adorables…-comentó ella, mientras los chicos recuperaban su aspecto._

 _-Oooooh…-Washabi, ya de nuevo grande y corpulento, se encogió en el suelo, angustiado._

 _-Ha sido… una pasada…-dijo Fred sonriendo lentamente, y con aún dejes de ratón en su boca._

 _-¿Cómo has… cómo es que hemos sido… animales?-Hiro miró a Yzma impresionado, mientras la vieja se estiraba (era bastante alta) con orgullo._

 _-Yo no soy una cualquiera, por si no lo habías notado-dijo vanidosa-la alteración de la cadena del cromosoma humano es un tema bastante pesado de explicar, si no te importa._

 _-¿Alterando el cromosoma humano…? ¡Pues claro!-saltó Honey Lemmon impresionada-¡ya había oído cosas así antes! ¡Pero creía que era puramente teórico!_

 _-Pues te equivocabas niña-replicó Yzma con aburrimiento mientras los guiaba por el interior de su laboratorio. Había un montón de probetas y conductos llenos de aquel líquido verde. Varios tipos con uniforme negro y mascarillas trabajaban en los líquidos con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-Esto son… drogas-observó Hiro mirando su reflejo en una probeta._

 _-Sí-respondió Yzma sin darse la vuelta-las mejores de Suburbia. Este es uno de los centros en los que trabajamos con sustancias experimentales, para crear sabores nuevos… sensaciones nuevas…_

 _-Dios…-Gogo miró horrorizada una de las estanterías llena de aquellas pociones verdes cuya tapa tenía la forma de un afilado rombo metálico. Su hermano mayor estaba en un centro de desintoxicación por drogas. Bien podrían ser drogas como aquellas…_

 _-¿Por qué nos enseña esto?-preguntó Honey Lemmon con sagacidad-quiero decir, no se lo tome a mal, pero no entiendo que espera de nosotros…_

 _-Creía que eráis vosotros los que esperabais algo de mí-replicó Yzma frunciendo el ceño-¿no teníais un plan?_

 _-Sí, es cierto-se adelantó Hiro-pero con lo que has dicho, vamos a necesitar más tu ayuda para conseguirlo._

 _Yzma chistó, mientras abría la puerta a su despacho, que se encontraba un poco más arriba de los conductos de trabajo de drogas. Tenía unos sofás muy cómodos y una gran estatua de Buda. Recostándose en uno de los sofás Yzma echó un vistazo por la cristalera que daba a sus empleados, vigilando que trabajasen._

 _-Eso es verdad-reconoció finalmente-la vais a necesitar. Pero si lo conseguimos, ganaremos todos. Yo tendré lo que quiero, vosotros cobraréis cinco millones de mickeys… cada uno._

 _-¿Cinco?-Gogo arqueó la ceja. Con ese dinero podrían marcharse de Suburbia, era cierto. Pero estaba claro que muy lejos no iban a llegar tampoco. Yzma la miró con suspicacia mientras ella reía amargamente-creo que eso que usted busca vale un poco más._

 _-Sí, es cierto, pero no os voy a mentir-dijo la vieja-eso que yo busco no pienso venderlo después… sin embargo, a largo plazo, puede que haga copias… y eso puede interesaros más…_

 _-¿En qué consiste eso que busca?-preguntó Fred sin poder contener su desbordante curiosidad-¿es una máquina del tiempo?_

 _Yzma no contestó pero sonrió ante esas palabras. Luego les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran._

 _-Veréis, en principio iba a mataros a todos en el centro comercial cuando fuerais, pero mis secretario investigó un poco sobre vosotros y me interesó lo que escuché. Vosotros cuatro- Señaló a Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemmon y Washabi-estudiáis en Southterms… tenéis buenas notas… ¿por qué os interesa esto?_

 _-En realidad, no nos interesa-agregó Gogo, e Hiro la miró con disgusto._

 _-Pues porque…-Honey Lemmon agachó la cabeza. Ella era la que mejores notas sacaba de todos, una auténtica cerebrito, ahí donde la veían-porque…-las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos-estoy harta de mi vida… estoy harta de estudiar y estudiar para nada… de matarme cada día para sentirme fatal cada noche… de que nadie me quiera…_

 _-Honey…-Gogo y Washabi abrazaron a su amiga preocupados-no teníamos ni idea de…_

 _-Yo también estoy harto-añadió Fred, con el rostro endurecido-no he hecho nada por mí mismo en toda mi vida… quiero tener una historia que contar… ser alguien… me da igual morir en el intento._

 _Washabi y Gogo se miraron. Ellos eran los menos convencidos del grupo. Pero aun así el grandullón se animó también a decir algo._

 _-Yo estoy harto de ser pobre… cinco millones de mickeys son un premio con el que no podría ni soñar-admitió._

 _-Ya-Yzma cruzó las piernas y los brazos mientras los miraba con interés-¿y qué podéis ofrecer?_

 _-"Esto parece una maldita entrevista de trabajo"-pensó Gogo apretando los puños._

 _-Creo que está claro ¿no?-Hiro sonrió señalando a sus nuevos amigos-¡son genios! Necesitas trabajadores como ellos… y como yo…_

 _-Bueno… je, je…-Fred se encogió un poco. Él no era precisamente un genio que dijéramos._

 _-Creo que serviréis-dijo Yzma levantándose y sacando unas bebidas de su armarito. Olían a algo parecido a la lavanda._

 _-Pero… ¿qué quiere exactamente que hagamos?-preguntó Gogo que estaba cada vez más preocupada. Veía la decisión en los ojos de sus amigos ¿de verdad aceptarían? Entendía que a Honey Lemmon no le estuviera yendo bien en casa y que aquel año la hubiese dejado agotada, pero aquello era pasarse._

 _-Tengo varias cosas en mente…-admitió Yzma-pero todo a su tiempo. Entonces… ¿aceptáis el trabajo?_

 _-Eeeeeh…-los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos._

 _-¡Pues claro!-Hiro se hinchó con bravuconería. Yzma asintió con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Necesitamos… tiempo… para pensarlo…-pidió Washabi no muy seguro. Yzma arqueó una ceja- ¿nos dejaría?_

 _-No sé… depende del tiempo-respondió ella con voz suave-acompañadme…_

 _Se levantó tan súbitamente como se había tumbado y pulsando un botón abrió un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a un ascensor. Los demás vacilaron ¿podría ser una trampa…? Pero decidieron obedecer. No era buena idea llevarla la contraria, podrían encontrarse convertidos en ratones otra vez._

 _El ascensor bajó hasta llegar a una sala llena de extraños aparatos y mecanismos que los chicos examinaron con curiosidad._

 _-Esto es un X Maar… ¡ostras! ¿cómo tiene todo esto?-preguntó Washabi alucinado mientras observaba un cañón de láseres que había en una mesa a medio montar._

 _-Yo los diseño-explicó Yzma-nos sirven en nuestras operaciones ¿quién creéis que fabricó ese camaleón…? ¿el móvil de Yama…?_

 _-Eres inventora… además de química…-Hiro miró a los inventos y luego a ella, fascinado. Era ciertamente una mujer brillante. Terrible, pero brillante._

 _-Yo trabajé en E.P.C.O.T durante años señor Hamada-dijo Yzma pasando su mano por varios dispositivos de detección que emitían destellos rojos girando a un lado y a otro-dediqué a esos ricachones de la junta directiva mi esfuerzo y sudor durante más de una década. Hizo falta un malentendido y que me metieran en la cárcel para por fin entender que mi trabajo no estaba sirviendo de nada. Yo creía estarlo poniendo al servicio de la ciencia y la humanidad, cuando en realidad solo eran los de arriba quienes se llevaban el premio. Entonces fue cuando decidí poner la ciencia al servicio de mí misma._

 _-Muy…-Gogo no terminó la frase. Aquello sí la había impactado ¿aquella arpía había trabajado en E.P.C.O.T? Imaginó de repente a una joven Yzma diseñando alguna de aquellas máquinas en uno de los laboratorios de la famosa esfera, tan emocionada con su primer día de trabajo como ella lo había estado en su primer día de universidad. Se quedó observando a la vieja largo rato. Cada arruga, cada mancha de la piel… ahora empezaba a fascinarle tanto como a Hiro._

 _-¿Dice que… no sirve de nada… lo que hacen en E.P.C.O.T…?-preguntó Fred conmocionado._

 _-Oh, hay avances que benefician a la población, desde luego-admitió Yzma-pero te diré una cosa. Allí se crean al día cientos, miles de invenciones nuevas. Al mercado al año salen solo cincuenta. Hay remedios a enfermedades, mejoras técnicas y energías no contaminantes que son desechadas solo porque harían perder dinero a grandes empresas, o vaciarían plantas de hospitales… ayudar al prójimo es el negocio menos rentable del mundo… por eso, tenemos que ayudarnos nosotros mismos…_

 _-Vendiendo drogas… ¿no es eso?... destruyendo vidas, y familias…-Gogo temblaba de rabia, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que más odiaba de todo aquello era tener que reconocer que ella pensaba igual que Yzma._

 _-Cada uno elige qué hacer-replicó la anciana con dureza-si yo no las fabrico, lo haría otra persona. No me culpes por las decisiones de otros._

 _-Gilipollas…-Gogo se volvió, furiosa, y se alejó del resto. Yzma la miró, lánguida, y luego decidió concentrarse en los demás. No quería admitirlo, pero le podía la ambición y el simple deseo de imaginar que podía llegar a recuperar aquello por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo._

 _-Este es el trato: a partir de ahora trabajaréis para mí. Tendremos que trabajar duro, pero una vez hayáis terminado, la recompensa superará vuestras expectativas. Hay que desarrollar armas nuevas para mis hombres, que una vez acabadas usarán para asaltar E.P.C.O.T._

 _-¿Asaltar… E.P.C.O.T?-repitió Fred pasmado, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos._

 _-Sí, eso he dicho-Yzma avanzó por la sala pulsando varias pantallas que mostraron hologramas de planos de armas: líquidos ácidos, cuchillas láser y bombas de humo._

 _-E.P.C.O.T es una fortaleza-intervino Washabi-nunca podríamos…_

 _-Con los planos que el chico me traerá de la sala de archivos, y la ayuda de mis hombres, conseguiremos hacernos con el control de la esfera antes de que puedan darse cuenta-dijo ella restándole importancia-he hecho cosas más difíciles._

 _-Y una vez tengas el control de la esfera…-Hiro no veía más allá._

 _-Tendré que encontrar a Kuzco y hacerle confesar. Tampoco es demasiado difícil. Lo complicado será hacerlo rápido, antes de que la policía de las comisarias cercanas intente recuperar el edificio-explicó Yzma con convencimiento. Gogo veía bastantes fallos a aquel plan, pero después del milagroso escape de los agentes de la policía y de haber sido convertida en ratón, ya se lo creía todo._

 _-Nadie ha conseguido nunca asaltar E.P.C.O.T-insistió Washabi con angustia-bancos, comisarías, sí. Pero E.P.C.O.T… nunca…_

 _-Es que nadie lo ha intentado nunca-replicó Yzma-verás, las grandes mafias ya tienen su dinero metido en esos inventos, no les interesa robarlos. Solo lo han intentado pequeñas bandas callejeras, para sacarse un dinero, y han terminado muertos, o en la cárcel._

 _-¿Y tú qué…?-empezó Fred, pero en ese momento el arma que estaba soltando disparó un rayo láser que agujereó el techo. Todos se miraron petrificados, mientras Yzma sonreía maliciosa._

 _-¿Te parece esto una banda callejera?-hubo un silencio. Entonces ella extendió su mano hacia Hiro. Las comisuras de la boca de Yzma, con carrillones caídos y arrugados, se contrajeron en un gesto de seriedad-¿cuento entonces contigo… Hiro Hamada… y con tus amigos?_

 _Hiro los miró a todos. Honey Lemmon, Washabi y Fred estaban muy callados. Estaban considerando el echarse atrás._

 _-Sí-Gogo fue quien estrechó la mano de Yzma con el rostro sombrío-está bien…_

 _Yzma la miró fijamente, buscando un atisbo de sospecha, pero le pareció suficientemente sincera. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, y una luz iluminó su arrugadísimo rostro._

 _-¡Muy bien!-exclamó, autoritaria-¡Pues pongámonos a trabajar!_

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hiro pasaba el día en los laboratorios secretos de Yzma, unas veces en las cloacas y otras en su mansión cerca de la costa, desarrollando sus proyectos y trazando el plan que los llevaría a la victoria._

 _-Te hemos preparado unas calificaciones falsas-explicaba Yzma sentada en una larga mesa con los cinco chicos-entrarás a trabajar en tecnología robótica, que es lo que mejor se te da…_

 _-¡Guau Hiro! ¡Eso es una gran oportunidad!-exclamó Kronk mientras les servía un tentempié. Los chicos habían conocido al musculitos horas después de cerrar su trato con Yzma, y no habían tardado en hacerse amigos. Hiro podría jurar que Kronk era la persona más amable y cariñosa que había conocido nunca, realmente tenía un corazón de oro._

 _-Solo tienes que averiguar en qué archivador se guardan los planos de E.P.C.O.T-continuó Yzma enseñándole imágenes del interior de la esfera en sus hologramas-nadie tiene una maqueta al 100% de como es, y es crucial para conseguirlo._

 _-Vale, sí-dijo Hiro mirando las fotos con concentración._

 _Pasaban horas en los laboratorios, desarrollando las armas: Honey Lemmon preparaba los peligrosos ácidos que Yzma quería para poder abrir paredes y puertas, y que ya le habían costado varias quemaduras graves. Washabi estaba desarrollando los láseres que le tenían entusiasmado, y Gogo había traído sus propios inventos de Southport para desarrollarlos: unas afiladas cuchillas de aleación casi indestructible con las que cortar cualquier superficie y defenderse de los posibles disparos de la policía._

 _En cuanto a Fred, se pasaba el día dibujando bocetos y haciendo cálculos de un proyecto que no parecía querer rebelar a nadie._

 _-… al parecer son los baymax-explicaba Yzma con unas diapositivas de los robots enfermeros que Kronk había conseguido llendo un día a E.P.C.O.T como falso visitante._

 _-No parecen muy peligrosos-comentó Fred riendo ante su aspecto redondeado y blandito._

 _-No lo creas Frederick-le corrigió Yzma indicando una fotografía borrosa de lo que parecía una armadura roja-los están entrenando como personal especial de defensa… pueden traernos problemas… a ellos no podremos transformarlos en nada… ¿cuándo estarán listos los láseres?_

 _-Me queda ultimar su convector-explicó Washabi. Yzma asintió satisfecha._

 _Hiro cogía todos los días la línea del endobús y se colaba en las alcantarillas por un conducto distinto, para despistar por si alguien lo seguía. Sus amigos en cambio podían tirarse días allí abajo. Nadie los esperaba, habían dicho a sus familias que estaban haciendo un viaje de estudios en la vecina ciudad de China. Yzma les había colocado unas pequeñas habitaciones a cada uno, que ya habían decorado como las que tenían en el campus de Southport._

 _-No puedo creer que no vayamos a volver…-comentó un día Honey Lemmon a los demás mientras cenaban en lo alto de la mansión de Yzma. Kronk les estaba preparando una bandeja de sus deliciosos buñuelos de apio como postre. En otra mesa había varios matones y mercenarios al servicio de la vieja, que reían y cantaban canciones groseras._

 _-Fuiste tú la primera que quiso…-replicó Gogo engullendo con ansias la comida._

 _-Sí bueno, bien que eso es verdad-admitió Honey Lemmon reajustándose sus gafas-pero es que… quiero decir… ¿no es excitante?_

 _-Excitante-repitió Fred mirando a Gogo desde el otro lado de la mesa con la boca seca._

 _-Pues sí… quiero decir… vamos a hacer historia en Suburbia… nadie antes había conseguido perpetrar un robo así en E.P.C.O.T-la chica se echó hacia atrás su rubia cabellera y sonrió a sus amigos, que la miraban divertidos. El lado más audaz y loco de Honey Lemmon era algo que no conocían._

 _-Si lo conseguimos, quieres decir-la corrigió Gogo. Washabi asintió con gravedad._

 _-Claro que lo haremos… ¡mirad hasta donde hemos llegado!-exclamó Hiro emocionado-dentro de nada, podremos irnos lejos… podríamos fundar nuestra propia E.P. . Una que sí ayudase a los demás…_

 _-¿De dónde habrás salido tú…?-Gogo le miró sonriendo con ternura._

 _-Yyyy aquí están… cuidado que aún queman un pelín-Kronk se sentó con ellos dejando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa._

 _-¡Gracias Kronky!-Fred le dio una palmada animado._

 _-¡Tengo unas ganas de probarlos!-dijo Honey Lemmon suspirando mientras miraba al musculitos, que en el mes que llevaba con ellos se había convertido en su amor platónico. Hasta Gogo que no le interesaban nada los hombres debía admitir que Kronk la hacía despertar su lívido._

 _-Dime Kronk…-Hiro masticó uno de los buñuelos que actuó como una explosión de sabores en su boca-¿y cómo has acabado tú aquí? Quiero decir… ¿por qué no estás trabajando en un restaurante, o algo así?_

 _-Bueno, es una larga historia… en realidad, me uní a Yzma para encontrar protección. Mi padre era un político importante hace tiempo… a lo mejor os suena el señor Kai Kronker-sacó de su cartera una foto de él con su padre. Era una versión más bajita, vieja y cabreada de él-un hombre duro, pero mi padre por siempre._

 _-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Hiro curioso. Washabi negó con la cabeza, cortado. Él sí recordaba al señor Kronker. Había sido un incidente muy sonado años atrás._

 _-Le pusieron una bomba en su autovolante. Dijeron que fueron unos terroristas, pero yo creo que no. Mi padre iba a proponer una ley muy sonada en el Senado, que haría perder mucho dinero a varias compañías._

 _-Como la de las Indias Orientales…-murmuró Washabi. Ya había escuchado rumores en su barrio sobre esa poderosa compañía y sus siniestros directivos._

 _-Bueno, yo no lo sé a ciencia cierta-dijo Kronk que lo estaba contando como si nada. Sin embargo, Hiro de algún modo percibía su dolor, detrás de aquella sonrisa tranquila y gestos amables. El dolor se puede percibir-solo sé que la bomba estaba en el coche un día en el que se suponía que debíamos ir los dos juntos. Así que mi vida corría peligro. Me escondí en la zona roja, y allí me enteré de esta oferta de trabajo. Naturalmente acepté y por suerte me lo dieron. Tuve mucha suerte la verdad, las condiciones son estupendas._

 _Kronk apartó de su memoria los momentos en que él había bajado para ir al baño y su padre, impaciente como siempre, le había amonestado llamándolo "niño pequeño". Minutos más tardes, después de orinar, Kronk estaba saliendo para volver al coche cuando la bomba estalló y vio el autovolante salir por los aires, carbonizado. El cadáver de su padre después estaba irreconocible. Kronk lo había abrazado, llorando. Después en la zona roja le habían llovido ofertas desde monitor de gimnasio hasta actor porno, pero la de Yzma era la mejor pagada, y la única que le brindaba verdadera protección. Mientras estuviera bajo el manto de la jefa mafiosa, ellos tendrían más difícil matarlo. Lord Beckett y sus subordinados, Kronk a veces tenía pesadillas con ellos. No quería venganza, solo quería olvidarlo._

 _-Pero eres un criminal…-dijo Washabi, que era el único que igualaba en altura a Kronk, y al ponerlos el uno al lado del otro en la mesa parecían dos torreones-si te pillan irás a la cárcel…_

 _-Ya lo he pensado, pero la cárcel es mejor que la muerte, y además ahí Yzma me ha dicho que seguramente acabaría en las cocinas, lo cual no me parece mal. Mientras me dejen cocinar…-Kronk se encogió de hombros, optimista, y los demás reflexionaron, admirados, sobre su triste historia. Él podía no tener muchas luces, pero había sabido salir a flote en los momentos más duros._

 _Hiro acabó su plato y miró al techo, reventado. Aquella noche era la última en que descansaba, pues desde el día siguiente entraba a trabajar en E.P.C.O.T con el puesto de becario. Y su máxima preocupación debía de ser el conseguir los planos._

 _-Muy bien señorrrr Hamada, muy bien-dijo el profesor Von Drake guiándolo por los pasillos-pues este serrrrra su dorrrrrmitorrrrio a parrrrtir de ahorrrrra._

 _-Los domingos libro ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Hiro con un deje de impaciencia. Von Drake arrugó un poco el pico, reprobando su actitud._

 _-Sí, así es. Los domingos puede descansarrrrr._

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _El trabajo en E.P.C.O.T era más difícil de lo que Hiro se esperaba, tenía que mantener la fachada de que era tan brillante y trabajador como decían sus notas, cuando en realidad brillante sí que era, pero vago era un rato. El profesor Von Drake no le quitaba ojo de encima, ni tampoco los nuevos amigos que se había echado entre los becarios. La mayoría eran bastante repelentes y competitivos, e Hiro tenía la desagradable sensación de que en realidad querían pillarlo haciendo algo mal para echarlo._

 _Una noche sin embargo, por fin se quedó solo, y sabiendo que el profesor Von Drake había salido a un congreso, supo que el momento había llegado. Sabía dónde se escondían los planos de E.P.C.O.T, lo había descubierto cotilleando en el despacho de otro de sus superiores una tarde. Hiro sacó la botellita que Yzma le había colado y la bebió, convirtiéndose casi al instante en un petirrojo. Sigilosamente salió de su habitación y sobrevolando los pasillos evitó las cámaras cuya posición se había memorizado. Algunas no dejaban ni un tramo del pasillo sin vigilar, pero Hiro tuvo la audacia suficiente para pasar por ellas a una velocidad suficiente como para que no pudieran grabarlo. Había estado entrenando en los laboratorios con Kronk para ello. Finalmente se coló en la sala de archivos, y utilizando un aparato descodificador que sujetaba entre las patas abrió la caja de los archivos. Los mapas de E.P.C.O.T no estaban en holograma, si no en papel tradicional, pero Hiro los fotografió con la cámara del descodificador. Luego lo volvió a dejar todo como estaba y regresó revoloteando grácil y ligero a su cuarto, donde bebiendo de un segundo frasquito a picotazos recuperó su aspecto humano. Se encontró desnudo, porque las transformaciones no afectaban a la ropa, al menos a la ropa normal (Yzma había ideado unos trajes que se transformaban con el cuerpo al tener registrado su ADN). Mientras se volvía a vestir a toda prisa Hiro escondió el descodificador y se tumbó en la cama, triunfante. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Pero las tenía. Las tenía, y el plan seguía en marcha._

 _El domingo siguiente en la mansión de Yzma se celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto, con comidas picantes y tamales, y una gran piñata que recordaba los orígenes de Yzma. Ella, vestida como una emperatriz con una larga capa de murciélago y un tocado de plumas moradas y azules de exótico pavo real, observaba a sus seguidores beber y reír con satisfacción, acomodada en su butaca en un piso superior, con Kronk a su lado, sirviéndola y abanicándola._

 _-¡Por Hiro! ¡Y por la pasta en la que nadaremos gracias a él!-exclamó Fred que andaba ya muy borracho, abrazando a su joven amigo._

 _-Bueno, bueno… todavía no lo hemos conseguido-dijo Hiro con falsa modestia._

 _-Sí, tú haz como si no te gustase-le picó Gogo. Hiro la miró y sonrió con timidez. Desde hacía semanas se sentía muy atraída por ella. No sabía si Gogo le correspondía, pero siendo tan joven e inexperto se hacía creer que ella se sentía "abrumada por su carisma". No conocía la verdad sobre ella claro, ni se acercaba a pensarlo._

 _-¡Por la jefa!-dijo borracho uno de los mercenarios-¡por Yzma!_

 _-¡Por Yzma! ¡por Yzma!-gritaron los leales secuaces de la malvada, que levantó una mano con benevolencia y agradeció abrumada los aplausos._

 _-¡Es la hora de la conga!-la música empezó a sonar por los salones de la mansión de Yzma mientras asesinos y ladrones de la peor calaña reían y bailaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y las drogas que ellos mismos fabricaban. Yzma, que era la única que conocía todos los compuestos de esas drogas, ni las probaba, por supuesto. Tampoco Kronk, que en su estricta dieta saludable solo bebía agua mineral y tónicas reconfortantes._

 _Tenían puestas canciones estúpidas, y mientras Fred se llenaba la boca de nata montada el resto empezaron a hacer la conga en medio de una cascada de confetti como si fuese el día de Año Nuevo. Había varias bailarinas exóticas contratadas para la fiesta que bailaban encima de las mesas y movían sus cintas de seda atrayendo a los invitados._

 _La música era estúpida, pero efectiva para que la gente bailase y perdiese el control. Era realmente divertido ver a un tío llamado "Calaveras" moverse al son de la conga como si no hubiese un mañana._

 _Y hablo con la luna a solas,  
Le pregunto que harás ahora.  
Ya no deseo aguantar máaaaaaaaas._

 _Más te quiero y quiero más,  
De lo que tu me dás,  
Regálame un beso,  
Y no te arrepentirás.  
Te quiero y quiero más,  
Y no te olvidarás de mi jamás_ _._

 _Hiro vio a Yzma salir a la terraza y decidió acercarse a hablar con ella. Lo llevaba reflexionando desde que Kronk había hablado con ellos en aquella comida: era importante que la vieja lo mantuviese bajo su protección. Era un buen principio._

 _-¿No bailas?-le preguntó Hiro a Yzma, apoyándose a su lado en la barandilla._

 _-Pueden haber pasado sesenta años fácilmente desde la última vez que me preguntaron eso-respondió ella sonriendo y echándose hacia atrás su tocado de plumas, que con el viento se le estaba revolucionando-¿no bailas tú?_

 _-En realidad hay algo que no me queda claro-dijo Hiro echando un trago de su copa de vodka-¿por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué esta fiesta? ¿Por… por qué las plumas?_

 _Estaba un poco ido, de lo contrario se hubiera cortado un poco, Yzma imponía respeto pese a su avanzada edad y su ridículo aspecto._

 _-Bueno… a mí tampoco me va demasiado… pero para disfrutar la vida hay que hacer algo con ella. Aunque sea algo idiota-replicó tamborileando los dedos con sus largas uñas pintadas de magenta._

 _-¿Qué pasará cuando lo consigamos?-preguntó Hiro vaciando su copa y mirándola desenfocado-¿cuándo te lo hayamos conseguido?_

 _-Oh… ja, ja, ja…-Yzma se apoyó en la barandilla cruzándose de brazos y mirando los edificios residenciales de Suburbia con calma. Aquella vista la aburría. Deseaba irse a vivir a un lugar más natural, tal vez la jungla, con animales en libertad y aire más puro-creo que me desharé de vosotros…_

 _-Vaya… yo te iba a sugerir que… bueno, nos dejases quedarnos… como miembros permanentes de la banda-dijo Hiro. Yzma asintió varias veces, reflexionándolo. Luego le miró curiosa._

 _-Eres muy joven, Hiro Hamada ¿por qué tanta prisa por morir?_

 _Él sonrió poniéndose la copa en la frente y pensando en su respuesta._

 _-Bueno, tú llevas en esto toda la vida, y te veo muy bien-argumentó-¿por qué no yo?_

 _-Por qué no-concedió Yzma._

 _En realidad a ella le daba bastante igual todo lo que él le estaba contando. Yzma solo se preocupaba por sí misma y sus problemas, pero Hiro creía que realmente le estaba escuchando. Estaba empezando a verla como una mentora, como alguien en quien realmente confiar._

 _-Lo que de verdad quiero es que ellos lo sepan… mi familia, quiero decir…-se atrevió a explicar, un poco cortado._

 _-Hum… ya…-Yzma se atusó las largas pestañas postizas sin esforzarse en disimular su escaso interés. Pero Hiro no se dio ni cuenta. Para él era importante._

 _-Mis padres son unos idiotas… dicen que les he decepcionado. Yo no puedo ser como Tadashi, claro… Tadashi es mi hermano…-aclaró en voz baja-pero yo voy a ser algo… aunque no lo que se esperan._

 _-Pues has empezado por el lugar correcto-dijo Yzma envolviéndose en su elegante capa negra-quédate conmigo y trabaja bien, y algún día serás alguien en esta ciudad._

 _-Tú… ¿me ayudarías?-preguntó Hiro con timidez._

 _Yzma ya le había dado la espalda para marcharse, pensaba darse un buen baño en su santuario con cascada y luego acostarse en su gigantesca y cómoda cama adoselada a disfrutar de una buena novela de Agatah Christie. Sin embargo al escuchar esa última frase se detuvo, y sus ojos, codiciosos, brillaron en la oscuridad. Volvió su cuello de tortuga hacia Hiro y compuso una gélida sonrisa. Ni era un chico inteligente, ni tenía lo que había que tener para seguir adelante. Antes habría apostado por Kronk._

 _-Pues claro-dijo Yzma, e Hiro sonrió con gratitud, mostrando sus blancos dientes, algunos todavía en crecimiento._

 _Luego ella se marchó, sin decir nada más. Hiro se quedó allí solo, observando la ciudad de Suburbia. Un fuego interno ardía en su interior, ya fuera por el alcohol que acababa de tomar o por la adrenalina después de su victoria. Sentía que podía comerse el mundo. Que el mundo no se le resistiría._

 _-… pero me dejó. Fue culpa mía, no supe ser lo suficiente para ella-decía Kronk. Estaba apoyado a un lado de la barandilla con Gogo, comiéndose unos nachos._

 _-Claro que lo fuiste. La culpa fue de ella, créeme-respondió Gogo con severidad, mirando al cielo. En el sur de la zona blanca era el único sitio de Suburbia en el que la capa de polución no impedía ver las estrellas. Y allí estaban, resplandecientes en el cielo, formando preciosas constelaciones. A Gogo le fascinaban las constelaciones._

 _-La echo de menos…-admitió Kronk, agachando la cabeza._

 _-Te entiendo. Pero lo superarás. Y volverás a ser feliz-le dijo Gogo poniéndole una mano en el hombro cariñosa._

 _-Lo que más extraño de ella es su risa-dijo Kronk pestañeando ensoñador-me gustaba hacerla reír. Lo demás ya sabes… bueno, no era tan importante._

 _-Te entiendo-dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él-tú no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites._

 _Hiro se los quedó mirando desde su sitio, pensativo. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la novia de Kronk. Él nunca había tenido novia. Era muy tímido para esas cosas. Le había gustado una chica de su instituto, pero jamás se había atrevido a decírselo, temeroso de que se riera de él._

 _Pero Gogo le gustaba mucho. Y era una persona con la que se podía hablar._

 _La fiesta terminó muy tarde, cuando Yzma que ya quería dormir los echó a todos amenazando con convertirlos en pulgas, pequeñas e inofensivas._

 _-Pppor la fiegsta sí… buaaaah…-Fred estaba borracho como una cuba, y su nariz se había puesto roja._

 _-¿Queréis llevarlo a su cuarto? Que pesado-protestó Gogo apartándolo de encima suyo. Washabi y Honey Lemmon cogieron a Fred y lo llevaron a rastras hasta su habitación en la sede subterránea de Yzma una vez llegaron en el autovolante de Gogo-Hiro… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?_

 _Hiro negó con la cabeza._

 _-Creo que… hoy pasaré la noche aquí-dijo. Gogo asintió varias veces, haciendo luego una burbuja con el chicle de fresa que masticaba en la boca. Hiro miró con deseo esa boca… cada vez lo notaba más en su interior. Un fuerte deseo, un deseo de cambiar las cosas._

 _Fue fácil dejarse arrastrar, pues acabó en el cuarto de Gogo, hablando con ella tumbado en su cama mientras ella ultimaba unos datos sobre las aleaciones con las que trabajaba en las cuchillas con su ordenador._

 _-¿No puedes descansar ni hoy?-preguntó Hiro. Ella negó con la cabeza, concentrada. Hiro miró al techo, y empezó a lanzar bolitas de papel hacia él, aburrido._

 _-Bueno… creo que tengo que darte la razón-dijo Gogo terminando finalmente y apagando su monitor. Se volvió hacia Hiro y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era raro ver a Gogo sonreír. Era casi un tesoro-esto… no ha sido tan mala idea después de todo._

 _Hiro sonrió, complacido._

 _-¿Por qué no querías…? Eres mucho más lanzada que los demás-preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama._

 _-Es que…-Gogo reflexionó unos instantes y miró las bolitas de papel que Hiro había conseguido pegar en el techo-bueno… tenía la esperanza de poder llevar una vida… una buena vida en Suburbia… accedí al darme cuenta de que eso es imposible. Al menos lo es para mí…_

 _-Nunca te lo he preguntado…-Hiro vaciló unos segundos. Ni estando borracho se podía atrever a tanto-pero no sé nada de ti…_

 _-No hay mucho que saber-Gogo se había dado la vuelta, y miraba por la ventana de su cuartucho, que daba a los laboratorios de droga de Yzma. Era un lugar asqueroso, Gogo lo odiaba-mis padres son mala gente, aunque se les considera buena. Mi hermano era buena gente, aunque se le consideraba mala. Él… está muerto._

 _-Oh… lo siento-Hiro no supo que decir. Quiso hablarle de su hermano. Pero es que no sabía que decir. Él quería a Tadashi. Pero estaban cada vez más lejos el uno del otro._

 _-No es culpa tuya-sonrió Gogo con tristeza-no hay mucho más que contar. Al final decidí salir de todo aquello, y dejé mi casa. Desde entonces he estado sola… pero es que es mucho mejor estar sola._

 _-Bueno…-Hiro buscaba el modo de hacer el movimiento. Le daba miedo lo que ella pudiese hacerle. Si se enfadaba…-¿nunca has tenido… a nadie?_

 _-Si te refieres a una pareja no. Pero sé de qué va el tema-dijo Gogo distraída, mirando por la ventana. Hiro se acercó a ella un poco._

 _-Yo tampoco… yo… bueno… nunca he… soy virgen-susurró avergonzado._

 _-Tienes puto catorce años, lo normal es serlo-replicó Gogo aburrida. Fue hacia su cama y se quitó la chaqueta, desvelando sus redondos senos. Eran más o menos del diámetro de las manos de Hiro. Él deseaba tanto tocarlas... Gogo le miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañada por su comportamiento-Hiro… el sexo está sobrevalorado-le dijo aburrida._

 _-Yo… yo quisiera…tenerlo…-Hiro se acercó a Gogo y la intentó besar. Ella le apartó al momento, preocupada._

 _-¡Hiro!-él casi se cae al suelo intentando llegar hasta ella. Gogo se echó a un extremo del cuarto, no porque le diese miedo, si no porque le preocupaba-¡Hiro, estás borracho!_

 _-Por favor…-susurró Hiro-por favor, tú me gustas mucho… ven aquí…_

 _-Hiro, para… Hiro, no, por favor…-pidió Gogo. Pero Hiro ya se había levantado, y fue hasta ella para intentar besarla otra vez. Gogo le apartó con las manos, y él empezó a lagrimear, acongojado-para ya Hiro… venga, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto…_

 _-Nnno… ttú… tttú me gustas mucho… por favor, perdóname… te quiero-intentó besarla otra vez. Gogo suspiró._

 _-No me quieres Hiro. Solo es que… te has equivocado conmigo-dijo. Hiro moqueó un poco. Luego la miró con los ojos rojizos, pero de repente mucho más serio._

 _-Yo… yo… quiero follarte… por favor… déjame follar contigo-dijo, con voz grave e inexpresiva. Gogo tragó saliva, descolocada. ¿Qué podía decirle…? Era un niño, joder. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Pero Hiro no parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Iba a tener que pegarlepor favor Gogo… tú sabes… quiero probar contigo… quiero aprender._

 _-Es mucho más fácil cuando ella ya sabe ¿no?-dijo ella con dureza. Pero Hiro ya se había acercado, y sin dejarla reaccionar la mordisqueó levemente el cuello. Gogo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Él no le gustaba, era un niño y además era hombre. Pero llevaba casi un año sola. "¿Qué estás pensando? Por favor Gogo, para ya…"_

 _-Tú me salvaste la vida…-susurró Hiro con voz gutural en el oído de ella. Era un poco más alto que la chica, y la rodeó con sus larguiruchos brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho-déjame agradecértelo._

 _-No puedes…-susurró Gogo, angustiada por lo que estaba sintiendo-venga, para, por favor._

 _-Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero…-Hiro puso los labios en su oreja, y luego acercó la lengua hasta introducirla en ella. Gogo sintió un escalofrío-déjame tocar… déjame saber…_

 _-Hiro… para…-pidió Gogo, pero finalmente dejó que el la besara-Hiro… Hiro… a mí… a mí me gustan las chicas-dijo finalmente. Debía detenerlo. Pero Hiro la miró sonriendo. Se había inclinado, y había abierto el escote para llegar hasta sus duros pechos._

 _-Genial-dijo simplemente-a mí también._

 _Empezó a besarla las tetas mientras Gogo exhalaba un tembloroso suspiro de placer, y luego se fue inclinando hasta bajarle los pantalones y las bragas. El chico no perdía el tiempo, desde luego._

 _-Hiro…-Gogo le observó acercar sus labios a su vagina y succionarla con avidez. No tenía mucha idea, pero le fue cogiendo poco a poco el truco mientras Gogo aumentaba sus gemidos cada vez más altos. Hacía tanto tiempo… aquel chico estaba loco, totalmente loco…_

 _-Joder… joder Gogo… mírame…-suplicó Hiro acariciándola los pechos y besándola en los labios-dime cómo…_

 _-Ven…-Gogo le metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó su pene, que ya estaba revolucionado con todo aquello hasta el máximo-déjame ayudarte-dijo, jalándolo._

 _-Ooooh… OOOOOH…-Hiro se fue introduciendo en ella sintiendo el placer de su calidez y su humedad, y se fue descontrolando cada vez más. Gogo aún llevaba puesta la camisa, aunque desabrochada, e Hiro tenía todo puesto, aunque los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. Gogo acarició el estrecho trasero del chico, mientras Hiro empezaba a moverse dentro de ella lo mejor que supo._

 _-Oh Gogo… ¡OH!-exclamó cuando ella empezó a mordisquearle los pezones juguetona y pasó sus manos por su pecho desnudo-¡OH! ¡OH!_

 _-Ssssssh… no tan alto-le dijo ella cariñosa, acariciándole. Hiro cerró los ojos poseído por el placer mientras ella le ayudaba a seguir tumbándose en la cama. Era un lugar tan triste, aquel cuarto oscuro iluminado por la verdosa luz de las drogas de Yzma al otro lado de la ventana._

 _-Ohhh… Gogo… joder…-Hiro terminó y un escalofrío incontrolable recorrió su cuerpo, mientras ella le desabrochaba los zapatos y le quitaba los calcetines._

 _-Ven-dijo, quitándose toda la ropa y metiéndose en la cama. Hiro la imitó, y luego ella dejó que la siguiera tocando en todas partes por debajo de las sábanas-eres un salido…_

 _-Oh.. joder… gracias Gogo… joder…-jadeó Hiro mientras la besaba los labios. Gogo le apartó lentamente._

 _-Por hoy está bien Hiro-cedió-Pero lo que te dije es cierto. Soy lesbiana. No me gustas, aunque esto sí me haya gustado…_

 _-Venga ya-rió Hiro, pero la expresión severa de ella le disuadió de decir nada más. Por lo menos esa noche si le dejaría. Oh, joder, se sentía tan bien._

* * *

 _Octubre ya había empezado y los preparativos para el asalto a E.P.C.O.T ya estaban listos. Hiro seguía trabajando allí como becario, y la satisfacción por aquella noche de deseo con Gogo Tomago aún le seguía animando como un chorro de energía, aunque la necesidad de repetirlo también le desesperaba. Pero había cosas más importantes qué hacer: debía vigilar que todo estaba correcto para el día del ataque, que tendría lugar ya muy pronto. Hiro no querría admitirlo pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más nervioso por el futuro golpe. ¿Si algo salía mal? ¿Y si Yzma no cumplía su palabra? Sin embargo, la vieja no había dado ningún motivo para que se dudase de ella._

 _-La de hoy me ha dejado machacada-dijo Honey Lemmon echándose la botellita de agua por encima, empapándose el pelo-no sé qué voy a hacer…_

 _-Pues lo de siempre-replicó Washabi, más animado-resistir._

 _Habían empezado unas sesiones de entrenamiento para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Kronk, que era cinturón negro octavo dan y era un adiestrador severo, aunque compasivo._

 _-¡Vamos Gogo, flexiona más, flexiona!-animó a la chica mientras ponía la música de gimnasio a tope-¡Fred, nada de pararse ahora!_

 _-Voy… a morir-jadeó él incapaz de respirar por más tiempo-piedad…_

 _-Venga chicos, una pausa y ahora seguimos-dijo Kronk optimista._

 _Pero en el mes y medio de entrenamiento hasta principios de noviembre las clases habían dado su resultado, y los cinco chicos ya dominaban algunas técnicas de combate básicas. Kronk estaba verdaderamente satisfecho. Yzma también, pues los inventos de los chicos se ajustaban a la perfección con el plan y eran de las mejores armas que había producido. Honey Lemmon no había logrado desarrollar los ácidos, pero Yzma le dijo que el espeso y pegajoso líquido que había creado era igual de útil en el caso de atacar._

 _En cuanto a Fred, por fin había desvelado su plan magistral: los esperó un día apoyado en su mesa, satisfecho, con una enorme caja que acababa de recibir._

 _-¡Está aquí!-anunció satisfecho._

 _-¿Tu cerebro?-preguntó Hiro burlón._

 _-¿Tu dignidad?-añadió Gogo._

 _-¡Mi disfraz! ¡Mi disfraz de guerra, de súper héroe, amigos míos!-Fred sacó una cabeza de lo que parecía un monstruo japonés con tres ojos y se la enseñó a sus amigos con satisfacción-¿qué os parece?_

 _-Caray Fred… es…-Washabi miró al resto, inconcluso-¿para qué es?_

 _-Para cuando abordemos E.P.C.O.T, genio ¿para qué va a ser?-se desesperó Fred-si no queremos ser reconocidos tendremos que adoptar falsas identidades. La mía será… Fredzilla-bajó el tono de voz y adoptó una expresión siniestra para impresionarlos._

 _-Guau-ironizó Gogo-y dime, Fredzilla ¿vas a corretear por los pasillos de E.P.C.O.T. con eso puesto?_

 _-Pues sí-se defendió Fred con orgullo-¿tú qué piensas hacer, listilla?_

 _-Llevaré el casco-dijo Gogo señalando el nuevo casco metálico que había forjado hacía unos días-con eso bastará._

 _-Sí, yo también haré eso-añadió Honey Lemmon cogiendo el suyo, pintado de rosa._

 _-Con una capucha vale-concretó Washabi-no hace falta que se te vaya la pinza tío._

 _Fred dejó el disfraz a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, mosqueado._

 _-Vale, vaya panda de aburridos ¡para una vez que podíamos liarla!_

 _-Es un asalto, no Halloween-terció Gogo, aburrida-tengo que hablar con Yzma. No me esperéis._

 _Subió por unas retorcidas escaleras metálicas que llevaban al despacho de Yzma. Allí ella estaba hablando por su interfono muy concentrada, mientras un enorme holograma tridimensional del interior de E.P.C.O.T. hecho a partir del plano fotografiado por Hiro giraba lentamente en el centro de la sala._

 _-… sí claro. No, por supuesto. Tendrás una comisión del 30%... el 40%...-la vieja suspiró, vencida-el 50%... de acuerdo… 50… solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío… muy bien… gracias._

 _La voz al otro lado del interfono sonaba grave y siniestra, Gogo no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando, pero parecía alguien muy importante. Una vez hubo terminado Yzma colgó y guardó su interfono en su escritorio._

 _-Tenemos el permiso del comité-dijo finalmente, satisfecha-podemos actuar._

 _-¿El comité?-preguntó Gogo curiosa._

 _-Las grandes mafias tienen un comité que decide cómo debe actuar cada familia. Cuando una familia desea llevar a cabo una operación que se sale de la norma es precioso solicitar el permiso del comité-explicó Yzma. Se la veía muy satisfecha._

 _-¿Y tú no eres miembro?-se extrañó Gogo. Que supiera, Yzma era una de las cinco personas más buscadas de Suburbia. Eso la daba un cierto estatus, por lo menos._

 _-Sí, sí que lo soy. Por eso solo he tenido que hablar con el jefe del comité. Él… bueno, da lo mismo. Ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. El éxito cerca está._

 _-Ya. De eso venía a hablarte. Fred cree que deberíamos llevar máscaras para proteger nuestras identidades-dijo Gogo. Yzma negó con la cabeza con calma._

 _-Cuando tú y él estéis en la zona 0 os haréis con el control de todos los sistemas de grabación. Solo tenéis que borrar el archivador del servidor central y todos los vídeos en los que aparezcamos se eliminarán y las cámaras no harán más grabaciones. No habrá testigos, y la policía no tendrá por donde relacionaros._

 _Gogo se sentó en la silla en frente de Yzma, suspirando._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la vieja divertida. Irónicamente era con Gogo con quien mejor se comprendía, y la única que realmente le interesaba para un futuro en su organización. Después de tantos años si había algo que Yzma tenía claro es que las mujeres eran mucho más útiles en un trabajo que los hombres._

 _-Nada… estaba pensando-dijo Gogo girando un poco la silla distraídamente-ya estamos cerca… estoy nerviosa…_

 _-No tienes de qué preocuparte-replicó Yzma mirándose en el espejo de su despacho distraídamente. Luego se volvió a ella y abriendo un armarito sacó una estola de plumas, que le enrolló en el cuello-mira. Te queda muy bien…_

 _-Yo…-Gogo se vio reflejada en el espejo, sin saber qué decir. Ciertamente le quedaba bien._

 _-Ven-la invitó Yzma, abriendo otro pasadizo que parecía llevar a otro de sus muchos escondites._

 _Efectivamente, aquel pasadizo llevaba a uno de los vestidores de Yzma. Había multitud de trajes de plumas y de satén negro. Collares, joyas, anillos, tacones de aguja y pendientes de aro. Mientras una música ambiental resonaba en el fondo, Yzma y Gogo se cambiaron cada una en una cabina tapada por cortinas de seda azul, y salieron ataviadas con la ropa más recargada que encontraron. Gogo se había maquillado los ojos con sombras azules y purpurina. Yzma se puso a su lado. Así vestidas, conjuntadas en el inconfundible look de Yzma, parecían madre e hija._

 _-Te queda muy bien-dijo Yzma poniéndole a Gogo una de sus pelucas de larga cresta. Ella sonrió levemente-ya necesitaba a alguien con quien hacer esto._

 _-Oh…-Gogo rió, y empezó a bailar con Yzma siguiendo la música, mientras se probaban más ropas._

 _You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one_

 _Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied_

 _Luego pasearon por sus pasadizos hasta una pequeña salita que Yzma tenía oculta como punto más sagrado en sus laboratorios de las cloacas._

 _-Cuando esto acabe, seréis parte de la banda-dijo Yzma pasando sus delicadas manos por el altar que había en la salita. Había una foto muy antigua de un hombre de aspecto cansado y desagradable, al lado de una niña de facciones afiladas y expresión divertida, que le miraba muy admirada. La pequeña Yzma y su padre, hacía ya más de setenta años._

 _-No sé si es lo que quiero…-susurró Gogo, quitándose la peluca y mirándola con miedo-no es la vida que quiero…_

 _-Lo imagino-Yzma miró la foto de su padre con añoranza. ¿Cómo podían recuerdos tan lejanos seguir hoy tan vivos?-no lo entenderías nunca… al menos hasta que lo sientes._

 _-¿Qué siento?-inquirió Gogo extrañada. Yzma se volvió a ella, erguida._

 _-El poder-dijo-el poder de controlar los destinos de Suburbia. El poder de realmente decidir qué hacer con el tuyo. Cuando realmente sientas el poder de la vida en tus manos… entonces entenderás qué es lo que quieres._

 _Gogo la miró, ahí encaramada a aquel altar, iluminada por la luz verdosa de la sala, tan poderosa con sus trajes exóticos, tan vetusta y a la vez tan joven, sin importarle nada lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ella. Sentía admiración por Yzma. Sentía el deseo de aprender…_

 _-Tranquila…-dijo Yzma sonriendo y bajando del altar, dejando la foto de su padre atrás-pronto lo entenderás._

 _Y por fin llegó la noche anterior al asalto. Los cuatro amigos se reunieron con Hiro (que se había escaqueado de sus tareas en E.P.C.O.T) en aquel bar cerca de la universidad, y brindaron por su futuro éxito._

 _-Kronk me ha dicho que vayamos por la mañana para probarlo una última vez-les dijo Honey Lemmon que había pedido un refresco de frutas. Estaba empezando a seguir una nueva dieta parecida a la de Yzma._

 _-Ganas que tienes tú de verle-la picó Gogo, y Honey Lemmon se ruborizó. Hacía ya meses que estaba pillada por el musculoso currito de Yzma, aunque él no tenía las suficientes luces como para darse cuenta. Por supuesto Honey Lemmon ignoraba el otro cometido de Kronk a parte de proteger a Yzma._

 _-¡Mañana seremos leyendas!-Fred alzó su cerveza salpicando a los demás._

 _-¡Pero no lo grites!-le reprendió Hiro. Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo._

 _-Oh tío… estoy de los nervios…-Washabi sacó un botecitode líquido verde y le dio un trago. Gogo arqueó una ceja._

 _-¿No será…?-inquirió, preocupada._

 _-Me lo ha dado ella, para los nervios… ¡pero no es droga!-se escandalizó Washabi ante la mirada de ella. En realidad sí que lo era._

 _-No lo grites-repitió Hiro. Luego bajó el tono en modo confidencial-¿cómo creéis que reaccionarán mañana? Quiero decir, va a ser histórico._

 _-No lo sé, solo espero que todo funcione-dijo Gogo. Hbaían hecho muchas prácticas de entrenamiento con maniquís y sus nuevas armas. Gogo era especialmente buena en aquello: usaba sus discos de metal para defenderse de los disparos y atacar a sus enemigos. Lo más complicado suponía enfrentarse a los robots baymax, cuyos comandos de ataque no sabían cómo serían, pero con las cuchillas láser de Washabi y el líquido pegajoso de Gogo debería bastar. Respecto a Fred, habían introducido dos sopletes en la boca de su disfraz, con las que podía achicharrar a sus rivales._

 _-Seremos inmortales-dijo Fred, convencido._

 _-Solo espero que no tengamos que hacer daño a demasiados guardias-dijo Honey Lemmon preocupada._

 _-Tranquila. No habrá ni tiempo-le restó importancia Hiro, dando un sorbo a la bebida altamente graduada que se había pedido. Beber alcohol le hacía sentir el poder, igual que se lo había hecho tocar a Gogo. La miró disimuladamente. Deseaba volver a tocarla…_

 _-Por nosotros. Por esta locura-dijo Washabi, y todos brindaron y bebieron. Honey Lemmon rió para sí._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Gogo divertida._

 _-Deberíamos… hacernos una foto-dijo ella-no tenemos ninguna._

 _-Es verdad._

 _Los cinco chicos se colocaron y Honey Lemmon hizo varios selfies en las que todos posaban haciendo el idiota, y en una riendo a carcajadas. Washabi abrazó a Hiro y le rascó la cabeza._

 _-Hiro, pequeño bichejo, en menuda nos has metido-bromeó._

 _-Jajajaja-rió Hiro-¡os quiero tíos!_

 _-¡Y nosotros!-Fred le chocó la mano amistoso. Lo cierto es que Hiro se sentía mucho más unido a aquel extraño grupo de cerebritos que a sus colegas del instituto. Había jugado a videojuegos y hablado de sus series favoritas con Fred, aprendido las lecciones básicas para conducir con Washabi y desarrollado sus nuevos inventos bajo la atenta tutela de Honey Lemmon. Y con Gogo… bueno._

 _Los cinco salieron de la taberna a altas horas de la noche. Fred y Honey Lemmon se iban directos a la base de Yzma en las alcantarillas, pero Washabi quería ir a visitar a su familia ("por si no nos volvemos a ver"-había dicho, algo más serio), y Gogo iba a llevarle._

 _-¡Gogo!-la llamó Hiro. Ella se detuvo-¡Gogo! Yo… quisiera hablar contigo un segundo… a solas…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gogo tan seca como siempre._

 _-Es sobre bueno… la otra noche… joder… yo… me gustaría…-Hiro la miró con locuacidad, dándole a entender a lo que se refería._

 _Gogo miró hacia el fondo. Los otros tres amigos charlaban animadamente y reían, así que no había peligro de que sospechasen. Fred ya se había atrevido a declarársele y ella le había dicho que no. No quería que se enterase de aquello._

 _-No Hiro. Ya te lo dije. Solo fue esa noche. Me equivoqué… mucho-dijo. Hiro quiso insistir, pero Gogo negó, muy firme. Sabía que Hiro insistiría, y eso no sería bueno para la misión-hablémoslo cuando esto acabe ¿de acuerdo?-dijo._

 _Hiro la miró con ansias, pero finalmente decidió que era mejor ceder. Asintió lentamente._

 _-Cuando acabe…-dijo._

 _Con un poco de suerte con la emoción de la victoria y el dinero que iban a conseguir, ella cedería. Lo conseguiría, ya lo había logrado una vez._

 _Pero Gogo tenía claro que no._

 _Se metió en el coche con Washabi y suspiró profundamente._

 _-¿Qué te pasa con Hiro?-preguntó el chico, mirándola suspicaz. Gogo no respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el volante, cansada. Por ella, el mundo podía seguir corriendo y dejarla en paz. Pero al parecer, eso no iba a pasar, y ella acabaría por decidir el destino de los demás, como había dicho Yzma. No sabía si le gustaba ese poder…_

 _-¿Te lo puedo contar?-preguntó mirando a Washabi, que asintió con vehemencia._

 _-Pues claro._

 _El autovolante arrancó mientras Gogo empezaba a desahogar sus problemas. Hiro se quedó solo con una lata de cerveza viendo marcharse a sus amigos, y notando él también los nervios del día siguiente. Decidió volver a E.P.C.O.T. Von Drake le regañaría, pero es que le daba igual._

 _Cuando la línea del endobús lo dejó al lado Hiro arrastró los pies por los jardindes hasta la gran esfera y después de que los guardias de la entrada lo dejasen pasar tras ver su carnet se montó en uno de los ascensores que lo llevó hasta su planta. Los pasillos tenían las luces apagadas, y solo unas rayas de brillante neón azul indicaban por donde seguir. Hiro llegó hasta su cuarto y pasando la tarjeta entró para tumbarse en la cama. Pero ya había alguien allí._

 _-¡Hiro!-Tadashi se levantó, sonriente, y le dio un afectuoso abrazo. Hiro se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué cojones hacía él allí?_

 _Estaba igual de alto que la última vez que se habían visto, pero los entrenamientos en la Academia Estelar le habían hecho efecto y era ahora mucho más musculoso y ancho que antes. Además se había rapado el pelo al uno, dejando atrás su antigua mata de cabello negro. Tadashi dio unas palmadas en sus piernas, mirando a su hermano sonriente._

 _-¿No me esperabas, eh?-dijo, dándole un apretón en el hombro-¿cómo te va chaval? ¿por qué no me has escrito?_

 _Hiro seguía aturdido. Tadashi no… no ahora..._

 _-Es… escrito-repitió Hiro aturdido. Tadashi hizo una expresión teatral, señalando todo lo que les rodeaba._

 _-¡E.P.C.O.T Hiro! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te lo dijo el Jim? ¡Yo sabía que valías para esto! ¡Joder, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!-Tadashi le rascó la cabeza a Hiro como antes lo había hecho Washabi. Pero Hiro no rió esta vez. ¿Qué hacía él allí? "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…" joder, no…-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡Creo que hay una cafetería a bajo!_

 _-¿Celebrarlo?-repitió Hiro, aturdido. Tadashi le miró extrañado. Su hermano no solía ser tan obtuso. De repente olisqueó el alcohol._

 _-Oh… ya entiendo dónde estabas-dijo, sonriendo cariñoso-bueno, creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy ¿no? Solo quería pasarme a saludar… estoy de permiso._

 _-Oh… ahora… ¿ahora irás a casa?-preguntó Hiro intentando desviar la conversación._

 _-Sí, eso haré. Les echaba de menos-Tadashi asintió varias veces. Luego su rostro adquirió un tono más serio-Hiro… ellos también te echan de menos a ti. Dicen que hace casi un mes que no te ven._

 _-Si es mejor para ellos-replicó Hiro, a la defensiva-ya sabes lo que pienso…_

 _Tadashi negó con la cabeza._

 _-Yo pensaba lo mismo a tu edad…_

 _-No, no es verdad. Tú siempre te has llevado bien con ellos-le cortó Hiro. Tadashi asintió, paciente._

 _-Sí, pero ya me entiendes. A veces no es fácil-dijo-pero somos tu familia. Y te queremos Hiro. Eres lo más importante._

 _Hiro negó con la cabeza, y notó como las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?-súbitamente, una voz en su interior le reprendía-vas a robar, joder. Vas a ir a la cárcel. O te van a matar. ¿Qué pensará entonces Tadashi?"._

 _-Oye tío… ¿por qué no te pides unos días y nos vamos mañana los dos? Así pasaremos la semana juntos… como antes…-dijo Tadashi mirando a Hiro con cautela. Él negó con la cabeza, ceñudo._

 _-No puedo. De verdad-dijo. Tadashi asintió lentamente._

 _-¿No puedes… intentarlo?-preguntó, esperanzado. Al mirarle a los ojos, Hiro vio a aquel hermano que le enseñaba a jugar al fútbol de pequeño y veía con él películas de adultos y se partía de risa con las de terror. Tadashi siempre había ido tan por delante, le había parecido tan mayor. Y sin embargo, ahora él también estaba haciendo cosas de mayores. También se iba a meter en líos de mayores._

 _-No. No puedo. Ya sabes cómo es esto-mintió Hiro. Tadashi asintió lentamente. Hiro se sentía muy mal, pero debía hacerlo. Era por su bien-necesito… descansar…-dijo finalmente. Tadashi asintió, mirando la habitación de Hiro con curiosidad. Luego fue hacia la puerta._

 _-Sabía que acabarías en esto Hiro… joder, estoy tan orgulloso…-dijo-tienes que contármelo…_

 _-Si ya… ya te lo contaré…-Hiro empujó a su hermano hacia la salida, y Tadashi le miró extrañado. No era normal que su hermano se comportase así. Lo que él se esperaba es que Hiro se le hubiese chuleado por su nueva beca. Todo aquello se le hacía muy raro._

 _-Hiro… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Tadashi, mirándolo con seriedad, una vez estuvieron en el pasillo. El rostro de Hiro permanecía oculto en las sombras, iluminado levemente por el neón azul._

 _-Pues claro…-dijo finalmente el chico con un hilo de voz-de verdad… estoy mejor que nunca._

 _Tadashi asintió varias veces y después se despidió agachando la cabeza. Salió de allí con gesto de preocupación. No le convencía nada algo de aquello. Pero no sabía el qué. Hiro no estaba bien. "Tal vez solo lo están cansando mucho. Acuérdate tú el primer año"-se dijo a sí mismo. Aun así, no se iría muy lejos todavía… afortunadamente su novia vivía cerca de E.P.C.O.T. Podían pasar juntos unos días antes de irse a casa de sus padres. A lo mejor convencía a Hiro finalmente._

 _-Joder…-Hiro hiperventilaba en su habitación, angustiado. Tadashi no debía volver… si echaba el plan a perder, Yzma lo mataría, ya lo había advertido. "No quiero fallos-había dicho la vieja-mañana ninguno seréis amigo de ninguno. Todos tenéis un objetivo, y debéis ceñiros única y exclusivamente a él… ¿entendido?"._

 _Se dejó caer en la cama y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Joder, joder... ¿cómo se había metido en aquello? Iban a morir. Todos morirían. Por cinco putos millones de mickeys… deseaba dormirse y que al día siguiente nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Deseaba despertarse y estar al lado de Tadashi, en aquel camping al que solían ir juntos los dos hermanos._

 _En sus cuartuchos del laboratorio secreto Fred y Honey Lemmon no conciliaban el sueño. Él leía sus comics y ella revistas de modelos. Gogo se había quedado parada en lo alto de una colina hablando de sus problemas con Washabi y contándole lo que realmente sentía, e Hiro daba vueltas en la cama hasta que supo que no se dormiría y se puso a jugar a un nuevo videojuego._

 _Las horas pasaban lentas, y mortuorias. Pero hubo un momento en que los cinco miraron las fotos, cada uno en su interfono, y se vieron abrazados y riendo y sonrieron._

 _Saldría bien._

* * *

Al día siguiente el tiempo pasó volando. Y de repente, la misión estaba casi al completar.

Rourke acechaba en los pasillos de la zona 0 cuando escuchó hablar a Gogo y Fred en los monitores.

-Ya te lo dije Fred, no quiero… por favor-insistía Gogo.

-¿Por qué no? Gogo, desde que te conocí… yo… ojalá tu sintieras lo mismo… porque te quiero… te quiero muchísimo. Y te querré siempre.

Gogo negó con la cabeza. Tenían tantas cosas que hacer. Ese no era el momento.

-Por favor. Para. No es el momento-le dijo. Pero Fred sonrió guiñándola un ojo.

-Es la guerra. No hay mejor momento-dijo, y Gogo no pudo evitar sonreír-necesitaba decírtelo…

-Te aseguro que hay mejores momentos-dijo una voz detrás de él. Rourke agarró a Fred por el cuello y le estampó la cara contra el monitor varias veces, rompiéndole la nariz y varios dientes.

-¡NO!-Gogo alcanzó sus discos y los lanzó contra Rourke, pero él colocó a Fred como escudo y los discos se clavaron en el cuello y el vientre del chico, matándolo casi en el acto.

-Gggogg…-Fred cayó al suelo con su traje de monstruo atravesado y los ojos en blanco. Gogo gritó desesperada pero Rourke ya había saltado encima de ella, ágil como una pantera, y colocando sus grandes y venosas manos en el cuello de la chica se lo apretó con fuerza.

-Nnnnn….nnnn-Gogo forcejeó con el general que la zarandeó con fuerza y le pegó un puñetazo que la noqueó. El aire no podía pasar por la tráquea, él la estaba apretando tan fuerte el cuello… la cara de Gogo se contrajo poniéndose roja y sus ojos desorbitados miraron al general con horror. ¿Quién coño era ese tío? Daba igual. Ya estaba muerta. No había servido de nada. "Lo sabía…."-se dijo a sí misma. Lo único que lamentaba era Fred… y lo que pasaría después con el resto-aaaaaaaaaaaccccc…-la lengua de Gogo salió de su boca moviéndose desesperada pero luego se le cortó el aire, y la chica quedó muerta en el suelo.

-Bien…-Rourke sonrió y fue hacia los monitores para buscar a Helga. Minutos más tarde sería cuando entraría Merlín.

* * *

 **MISIÓN 3: CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO (CONTINUACIÓN)**

Hiro sujetaba el cyberbicho muy cerca de la cara de Yao, que ahora intentaba salivar para escupirle, pero tenía la boca seca.

-Joder… dónde están los demás cuando se les necesita-se quejó Ling, que miraba las fauces del cyberbicho horrorizado. Parecían capaces de desgarrar cualquier cosa, de triturarle la cara su amigo en cuestión de segundos.

-Si te refieres a los animales, Hiro les salvó la vida-dijo Washabi mirando enfadado al chico-¿por qué lo hiciste, mierda?

-Alguien sabe que actuábamos hoy-replicó Hiro secamente-les necesitaba con vida para que me lo dijeran. Pero un Baymax se metió en medio.

-Ya. Pues a ver si estos nos dicen algo-dijo Washabi encarándose a Yao y Ling-no consigo contactar con Fred y Gogo.

-¿Creéis que tendrán problemas?-preguntó Honey Lemmon angustiada.

-No-respondió Hiro, aunque la verdad, pensaba otra cosa. Aquello se estaba complicando cada vez más, y él estaba muy nervioso.

-Ja, ja, ja, vaya panda de principiantes. Se nota que no sois mercenarios profesionales-se burló Yao de mala leche. Hiro le miró cabreado-anda chico, mátame ya si te sale de la polla, tú no tardarás en morir también.

Se escucharon ruidos a bajo. La policía debía de estar tomando el edificio. La cosa se les iba a complicar si querían escapar. E Yzma tampoco parecía dar señales de vida.

-Me cago en todo…-murmuró Hiro. En su mano, el bote con el cyberbicho temblaba. Tenía que decidir.

-¡Vamos, coño!-se rió Yao, desafiante-¿o es que… no te atreves?

Hiro le miró rabioso. Llevó las manos a la llave de la luz del bote. En cuanto la desactivase, el cyberbicho atacaría… solo él podía volver a encerrarlo pulsando un segundo comando.

A menos de un metro de ellos, lo que antes fue una niña y ahora era un panda se encogía en una pared, con en frente suyo una horripilante criatura azul con afilados dientes que la sonreía.

-Aaaah… aaaaah…-Lilo jadeaba aterrorizada ante la espeluznante mirada que el monstruito azul le dedicaba. Él sin embargo le hizo un gesto sorprendente, como si le indicase que no hiciera ruido: de repente de la cabeza le brotaron unas largas y repugnantes antenas, y del costado le salieron otro par de brazos. Lilo tragó saliva, más fascinada que asustada ante aquello. En realidad era una criatura fascinante. S hubiese un cristal por medio, hasta le habría gustado.

-Mira…-dijo el experimento 626 guiñándola un ojo y señalando a Hiro. Lilo frunció el ceño extrañada. Entonces él salió de su escondite y saltó sobre Hiro dando un altísimo grito de guerra.

-¡COWABUNGA!-gritó el monstruo abalanzándose sobre Hiro, que dando un chillido soltó el bote. AL caer al suelo el botón se pulsó accidentalmente, y el cyberbicho salió disparado hacia Yao con sus afiladas pinzas chasqueando a toda velocidad.

-¡NOOOOOUAAAAAAAGH!-gritó Yao horrorizado intentando soltarse del pringue que lo aprisionaba. El cyberbicho se posó en su nariz y empezó a comérsela con despiadada velocidad. La sangre de Yao salió a chorros por todas partes, manchando a Ling que estaba al lado y que también gritaba desesperado.

-¡SOCORRRRROOOOO!-gritó Ling, escuchando los alaridos de su amigo con pavor-¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!

-Giiiiiaaaaah…-el monstruo azul seguía encima de Hiro y le había arañado la cara con sus afiladas garras. Hiro chillaba como un bebé cuando el monstruo abrió la boca y se dispuso a darle un buen bocado. Un disparo del pringue pegajoso de Honey Lemmon sin embargo lo detuvo. El experimento 626 quedó atrapado en el interior de una bola de pringue. Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirando el pringue, y solo se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Yao, que no podía moverse y eso hacía el dolor todavía más insoportable, filtrándose por sus venas y sus huesos, aguijoneándolo.

Entonces la bola de pringue se abrió, y el 626 salió de ella como pudo. Honey Lemmon ahogó un grito al verlo, pero no pudo hacer nada más cuando 626 cogió el pringue, hizo una especie de pelota con él y se lo arrojó a la cara. Ella cayó al suelo dando chillidos y pegada a la substancia, intentando quitársela de encima pero sin éxito.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Washabi se arrojó encima del monstruito intentando cortarle con las cuchillas pero él las esquivó y luego le pegó una patada en la cara, derribándolo. Las cuchillas cayeron sobre el pringue de Yao y Ling, cortándolo. Los dos chinos salieron inmediatamente corriendo de él con algunas partes aún adheridas, y el diabólico cyberbicho los sobrevoló persiguiéndoles. Pero entonces se paró al ver a Honey Lemmon y bajó hasta ella para empezar a mordisquearle las piernas.

-Puto monstruo…-gruñó Washabi apuntando al experimento 626 con una pistola que acababa de sacar de su cinturón. Él le hizo un corte de manga con sus cuatro brazos, burlón.

-¡NOO!-el panda Lilo se avalanzó sobre Washabi por segunda vez y lo tiró al suelo. El experimento 626 sonrió malvadamente satisfecho y luego fue hacia Washabi con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-un Baymax acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo. Lilo dio un chillido y echó a correr por donde Ling y Yao se habían ido. 626 en cambio se quedó mirando al Baymax con curiosidad, no terminando de entender muy bien que hacía ahí exactamente.

-Experimento en fuga. Disuasión inmediata-dijo el robot apuntando con su puño al monstruo-por favor, no se resista. Gracias.

El monstruo iba a decir algo, cuando el puño de Baymax salió disparado hacia él y agarrándolo por la tripa atravesó varias paredes hasta estrellarse contra una enorme máquina fotocopiadora 3D. El experimento 626 se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abatido, mientras Baymax iba hacia él y hacía crujir su otro puño.

-Guaaaaah… jryxeiiii-gruñó el monstro, escapando del agarre del puño de Baymax y mirándolo con odio. Se iba a enterar…

Entretanto Hiro se incorporó lentamente, cuando notó un dolor en la oreja: el cyberbicho le había arrancado la tela de la sudadera y le estaba mordiendo la blanca piel de su hombro, ahora rosada por el dolor.

-¡UAAAAH! ¡JODER!-gritó Hiro apartándolo de un manotazo. Maldito bicho.

O debería decir bichos…

Con horror vio como un cyberbicho estaba flotando en el techo y por su abdomen escupía otros iguales que él. Se estaba clonando. Aquel diabólico artefacto creado para la guerra pero prohibido incluso en ella se alimentaba de carne (preferiblemente humana) y generaba así energía con la que crear duplicados de sí mismo.

-Oh no…-Hiro se giró hacia Washabi y Honey Lemmon, que estaban en el suelo retorciéndose (en el caso de ella con la cara inmovilizada por un pegote) y eran devorados rápidamente por decenas de cyberbichos que eran cada vez más. En unos segundos estaban cubiertos. Los cyberbichos se metían por las orejas de Washabi, le mordían sus rastas, su nariz… unos cuantos habían abierto una raja en la entrepierna de Honey Lemmon, que chillaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se metían por ella con ansias carniceras.

-¡NOOO!-Hiro quiso escapar pero unos veinte cyberbichos (que además cada vez eran más grandes) se agarraron a sus piernas y lo tiraron al suelo. Más y más, como una horda de abejas, fueron yendo hacía él, e Hiro notó como le daban tirones a su melena, comiéndose su pelo. Notó las patas de uno muy cerca de sus ojos-¡SOCORRO!

* * *

Dos autovolantes sobrevolaban las nubes de Suburbia en medio de aquella oscura noche, más oscura que la muerte. En el primero, un tanque robado de E.P.C.O.T, un paralizado Jim intentaba ignorar el dolor de su ojo perdido y pensar en cómo llevar a cabo su malamente improvisado plan, mientras Yzma y Kronk discutían especulando como podían haber descubierto que iban a dar el golpe.

-No me lo creo-dijo Kronk, muy serio-ninguno de ellos pudo decirlo.

-Pues está claro que fue eso-Yzma dio con el puño de su mano derecha en la palma de la izquierda-¡debí vigilarlos más de cerca! Siempre depende todo de mí…

-Venga Yzma, los conocemos, todos querían hacerlo… no puede haber sido ninguno ¿por qué no les preguntamos?-Kronk sacó su interfono.

-¡No! ¡no es el momento de hablar con nadie!-le cortó Yzma furiosa-llegamos, empaquetamos lo importante y nos vamos a la zona roja.

-Ujujú… idos a la mierda, mejor-sugirió Kuzco que seguía bajo el efecto de la droga de la verdad. Yzma le ignoró.

-Pero… dijiste que cenaríamos algo-le recordó Kronk, disgustado.

-Kronk… esto es más importante-replicó ella con impaciencia.

-¿Ni un postre?-insistió él esperanzado. Yzma iba a replicar, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

-De acuerdo... supongo que hay tiempo para un postre-razonó, vencida.

-¿Y… un café?-añadió Kronk ilusionado. Yzma bufó.

-de acuerdo, un café rápido-accedió- pero luego EMPAQUETAMOS LO IMPORTANTE Y NOS VAMOS!

En el otro autovolante Helga conducía con un odio casi inhumano reflejado en su rostro con Aladdín en silencio a su lado, furioso, mientras detrás Billy, el señor Saltamontes y Ariel se apretujaban como podían.

-Uyuyuy… aquí hay mucha tensión-comentó el cantante, intentando como siempre aligerar la carga-¡venga colegos, no todos los días se va de misión persiguiendo un tanque por el cielo!

-No nos queda mucho tiempo…-farfulló Ariel mirando el radar. Marcaba una hora y cuarto de plazo.

-¡Llevamos las de ganar! ¡Con una de estas nos basta para cargárnosla!-le recordó Billy.

-Jim… ¿estará bien?-preguntó Ariel con una expresión muy rara en su rostro. Aladdín la miró de reojo desde el asiento de adelante.

-Sí. Si no, su punto se habría apagado en el radar-se lo señaló-se vería gris. Igual pasa con Lilo… está con los dos chinos que quedan…-movió la pantalla y señaló otros tres puntos que se movían muy deprisa por los pasillos de E.P.C.O.T. Al parecer, el tal Ling había cogido a la niña embrazos.

-Y... ¿Merlín?-preguntó Helga con voz seca. Aladdín no se dignó a mirarla, pero buscó el punto. No lo encontraba. Arrugó la frente, extrañado.

-Nno… no sé… no aparece… joder…-buscó extrañado.

-A Jim ya le pasó eso otra vez-recordó Ariel-dijo que no aparecía…

-Mierda…-gruñó Aladdín.

\- ¿Qué cojones pasa con ese viejo?-protestó Billy bajando la ventanilla de su lado, por la que entró un frío helador-¡nos está vacilando to el rato! ¿y si él es quien ha creado este juego?

-¿Tú crees?-Ariel le miró preocupada. Billy se encogió de hombros. Pero Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

-No. Estoy seguro de que no es eso-dijo.

-¿Cómo, colegancho?-le picó Billy. Aladdín buscó las palabras, pues le costaba entenderlo hasta a él mismo.

-Porque… no sé… lo siento… démosle tiempo…

-Tiempo es lo que no nos queda…-dijo Billy con un deje de amargura. El Saltamontes soltó una risita, y Billy le miró extrañado-¿de qué te ríes, coleinsecticida?

-No comprendo del todo su jerga, señor Joe Cobra, pero no debería preocuparse por el tiempo-dijo el señor Saltamontes educadamente. Billy, que creía que le estaba vacilando, se cruzó de brazos mosqueado.

-¿Y eso, hermano?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Pues es que verá, en realidad, el tiempo es muy relativo… podemos querer tenerlo o no… lo mejor es no pensar en ello. Simplemente seguir adelante-dijo el Saltamontes. Billy le sonrió sarcástico.

-Creo que yo ahora no entiendo tu _juerga_ -replicó, picajoso.

-Cuando a mí me detectaron el tumor me negué a operármelo. A partir de cierta edad es indigno enfrentarse así a la vida-dijo el Saltamontes, moviendo con elegancia sus manitas verdes mientras lo explicaba-el tiempo pasa mucho más lento cuando sabes que vas a morir, y simplemente estás esperando…un paseo a sangre fría hacia la última puerta… y no vas a hacer nada… solo vas a dejarlo estar…

-Eso es lo que nos pasa a nosotros-le recordó Billy, pero el Saltamontes negó con la cabeza.

-Nosotros tenemos una oportunidad-dijo, sabiamente-tenemos la oportunidad no solo de sobrevivir, si no de volver a casa con todos nuestros daños físicos sanados ¿me equivoco?-preguntó. Se miraron entre ellos silenciosos. No, no se equivocaba-bueno… entonces el tiempo cuenta… pero tenerlo, lo tenemos.

Todos le escuchaban en silencio. Observando las nubes en el cielo, Helga meditó sus palabras.

-¿Entonces ya no te da igual?-le preguntó Billy-dijistes que no te importaba morir.

-"Dijiste"-le corrigió el Saltamontes-como dijo Zenón "ninguna pérdida debe sernos más sensibles que la del tiempo, pues esta es irreparable". He perdido mucho tiempo… ahora tengo la opción de recuperarlo. A eso no sé qué habría dicho Zenón…

-Eres un tío curioso, colegasaltador-dijo Billy pasándole una mano por la espalda al señor Saltamontes y dándole unas palmadas-pero oye, me caes bien. ¿Qué más cosas de esas sabias sabes?

-Mejor luego, creo que ya llegamos-indicó el señor Saltamontes, señalando el edificio en el que el tanque estaba entrando. A lo lejos podía verse la línea de costa, y el mar. Ariel lo observó desde su ventana. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver el mar así, nunca.

El palacete de Yzma era un edificio más alto que el resto de aquella zona residencial de la zona blanca, y tenía un montón de caras de animales (sobretodo panteras y gatos en un estilo muy amenazador) esculpidos como gárgolas modernas. Los pisos del edificio descendían de menor tamaño a mayor, como en un zigurat, y de algunas paredes bajaban canales de agua que regaban sus jardines colgantes. Una especie de Babilonia moderna, echa a pequeña escala por una genio del mal.

El tanque entró por una ventana lateral que se abrió en un extremo del edificio.

-¡ACELERA!-le gritó Aladdín a Helga, que pisando a fondo entró por las compuertas justo antes de que cerrasen.

El tanque estaba aterrizando cuando el otro coche entró detrás de ellos.

-¡KRONK!-gritó Yzma al verlos llegar, asustada-¡COGE A KUZCO!

-¡VOY!-Kronk se cargó al joven que reía atolondrado y luego siguió a Yzma por una compuerta.

-¡CORRE!-Yzma y Kronk recorrieron el pasillo a toda prisa, mientras Aladdín bajaba del Rayo McQueen de un salto y los perseguía seguido por Helga y los otros tres.

-¡QUIETOS!-gritó Aladdín furioso. Yzma y Kronk se giraron en una esquina del pasillo, justo cuando sus perseguidores los alcanzaban. Aladdín reconoció a Jim, aún en forma de tigre y en brazos de ella.

-Buena suerte para salir de aquí-dijo Yzma pulsando un botón de su cinturón, y de repente una pared bajó enfrente suyo, impidiéndoles pasar.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín le dio un puñetazo a la pared de metal, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño-¡hay que desintegrarla!

-No vamos a gastar nuestro último tiro en eso-replicó Helga. Él sabía que tenía razón-mira, hay otro camino-señaló al otro lado.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Billy enardecido corriendo hacia allí, pero Helga le detuvo agarrándolo del hombro.

-Lleno de trampas, por supuesto-agregó. Billy compuso una sonrisa incómoda.

-¿Trampas?-Ariel miró el pasillo con miedo, y luego a Aladdín. Eso no sonaba nada bien…

-Tranquila-dijo el árabe con decisión-yo estoy aquí.

-Oh…-Helga emitió una risita burlona, y él la miró enfadado.

-Y me tenéis a mí-añadió el señor Saltamontes amistoso. Billy y Aladdín se miraron y luego le miraron a él con gesto de incredulidad.

-Sí…-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-claro…

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro. Las paredes eran metálicas, con un cierto brillo plateado. Tenían decoraciones angulosas, grabados de animales y criaturas mitológicas exóticas.

-Desde luego esta chavala se lo curra. Tiene su stylish-comentó Billy echando una ojeada a los grabados-aunque claro, ha tenido como cien años para decorar todo esto. Me voy a poner uno de estos en mi casa…

-Sí, pero con imágenes tuyas-se cachondeó Aladdín, y Billy le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, risueño.

-Es un laberinto-dijo Helga mirando el radar con gesto sombrío-quiere que nos perdamos… pero creo que hay una salida… por ahí-indicó un punto alejado. Había que recorrer un par de corredores para llegar. No parecía nada seguro.

Tan concentrada estaba Helga en el laberinto que no advirtió otro punto que acababa de llegar a donde habían dejado los coches por atrás. Rourke dejó su moto a un lado y echó a correr hacia los pasillos, buscándolos. Esperaba no perderse.

-Mientras tengamos el radar no hay problema-razonó Billy. Aladdín asintió. Lo sujetaban entre él y Helga. Era ridículo verlos guiarse así, como si estuvieran de turismo perdidos en el casco histórico de una ciudad.

-Creo que nos acercamos a una trampa-dijo el señor Saltamontes, y Ariel lo miró, pálida-miren, el pasillo se ensancha…

-BUENAS TARDES, INTRUSOS-resonó una voz. La reconocieron al segundo, era la de ella, amplificada por unos altavoces-HABÉIS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ BUSCÁNDOME A MÍ, YZMA, LA GRAN Y ÚNICA...

-¡Y A KRONK!-añadió una segunda voz emocionada. Hubo un ruido, como si lo estuviesen apartando del micro.

-ESTE LABERINTO DEL MAL ESTÁ LLENO DE TRAMPAS QUE DIFÍCILMENTE PODRÉIS SUPERAR. PERO HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD. ¡UNA, HAJAJAJAJAJÁ! BUENA SUERTE…-se mofó la voz de la malvada arpía.

-¡EH!¡Ven aquí y da la cara, momia!-gritó Billy furioso, enseñándole el puño al atlavoz.

-ESTO ES UNA GRABACIÓN, ASÍ QUE NO OS MOLESTÉIS EN RAZONAR CONMIGO-dijo la voz de Yzma.

-NI EN INSULTARLA, ES DE MAL GUSTO-añadió desde el fondo la de Kronk. Yzma debió de darle con algo, y luego la retransmisión se cortó.

Los cinco intrusos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la estancia, vacía y semi circular, en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y… cuál es la trampa?-preguntó Ariel en un susurro que resonó por todas partes como una canción.

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar. La antes superficie lisa se dividió en torres de bloques que empezaron a subir y a bajar y girar. Ariel y Billy perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de los bloques que estaban a otros que los zarandearon con violencia al subir y bajar.

-¡TENÍAS QUE PREGUNTARLO!-gritó Billy furioso, incorporándose y saltando de un bloque más bajo a uno más alto. Se encaramó como pudo y se alejó del suelo, consiguiendo ver la salida al otro lado-¡POR ALLÍ!

-¡AYUDA!-chilló Ariel desde el suelo. De repente, dos bloques más altos se fueron acercando a ella, listos para aplastarla.

-¡SUBE!-Aladdín la agarró de la mano y la subió a otro bloque superior antes de que los de abajo la chafaran.

-¡JODER!-Billy estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez, pero consiguió agarrarse a los extremos de su bloque y evitarlo. El suelo subía y bajaba por piezas, que se movían en círculos y diagonales a diabólica velocidad con intención de tirarlos. Helga era la única que no había temblado ni una vez. Aquel entrenamiento era para ella un juego de niños.

Al menos hasta que de las paredes salieron varias pistolas y abrieron fuego contra ellos.

-¡AH!-Helga esquivó el disparo por los pelos pero cayó hacia abajo, y tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar ser aplastada por dos bloques que se estaban uniendo de nuevo.

-¡HACIA LA SALIDA BILLY! ¡VAMOS!-le gritó Aladdín señalando el fondo de la sala.

-¡SI FUERA TAN FÁCIL…!-protestó Billy furioso. Sus piernas se quedaron cada una en un bloque, y ambos iban separándose. Al final Billy se lanzó hacia uno y tuvo que agarrarse hasta con los dientes para no perder el equilibrio. En ese momento un balazo le pasó rozándole la oreja, pero no le hizo nada de puro milagro. Billy consiguió ponerse de pie en el cubo y avanzar hacia la salida. En ese momento sin embargo las luces se apagaron completamente, y quedaron totalmente a oscuras.

-¡MIERDA!-gritó Aladdín. Escuchaba los disparos y el movimiento de los bloques que subían y bajaban como una auténtica pesadilla. Pero no era capaz de ver nada. Sujetaba la mano de Ariel, pero al dar dos pasos notó que ya no había nada debajo de él, y se fue de cara al suelo. Ella tuvo más suerte y permaneció encaramada al bloque. De repente la luz volvió a aparecer y Aladdín, cegado por ella, alcanzó a distinguir una mancha que venía a él desde arriba: el techo también se había dividido en bloques, y uno bajaba a él a toda velocidad-¡UA!-rodando lo consiguió esquivar, pero escuchó varios disparos pasarle también cerca. A lo lejos oyó un grito, que creyó era Helga. Si la habían dado… podían perder el arma…

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!-gritó Billy cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear intensamente como en una discoteca y él perdió el equilibrio otra vez. Estaba tan cerca de la salida, tan cerca…

Un bloque salió de una pared y golpeó a Billy en el costado, derribándolo. Él vio entonces como otro caía del techo e iba directo hacia él.

-¡BILLY!-gritó Aladdín con horror. Instantes después los dos bloques chocaron, y Billy desapareció-¡BILLY, NO!

Los dos bloques permanecieron juntos unos segundos, y luego se separaron. Allí estaba Billy, intacto. Pulsaba el botón de la muñequera con todas sus fuerzas, y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡BILLY!-exclamó Aladdín aliviado. Él abrió los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en entender que seguía vivo.

-Joder macho…-dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente-¡EH! ¡CREO QUE SE HA RECARGADO!-efectivamente, pulsó el botón y se desmaterializó de nuevo, con lo que los cubos que subían y bajaban ya no podían afectarle.

-¡ARIEL!-Aladdín miró a la chica sonriente, y al pulsar su muñequeras ambos desaparecieron y fueron hacia la salida. Las luces volvieron a apagarse y las armas siguieron disparando, pero eso ya no les afectaba… al menos hasta que saliesen de allí…

La salida de aquella sala del infierno estaba ya al lado, y Helga y Billy habían conseguido llegar hasta allí. La rubia se limpiaba la sangre de la cara: se había dado de frente con un bloque salido de una pared, y este le había roto la nariz, pero por lo demás parecía ilesa.

Iban a llegar cuando Aladdín escuchó la voz de la ahora invisible Ariel gritar.

-¡ALADDÍN!-se volvió y lo vio sin necesidad de que ella lo señalara: el señor Saltamontes yacía al fondo de la estancia, y tenía dos heridas que escupían sangre en abundancia. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y las antenas le vibraban, a la espera de su seguro final.

Aladdín cerró los ojos un momento. La desmaterialización no iba a durarles mucho más…

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Billy angustiado al ver que ni Aladdín ni Ariel llegaba. Helga señaló al fondo: tras unos segundos los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes se materializaron. Ariel avanzaba hacia la salida a toda velocidad mientras Aladdín sujetaba al señor Saltamontes por los brazos y tiraba de él, sudoroso.

-¡AYUDA!-le gritó a Billy, que volvió a meterse entre los cubos y le ayudó a sacarlo. Varios bloques del techo y del suelo chocaron entre ellos con rabia justo cuando ellos dejaron de estar al alcance de sus mortíferos golpes.

-J… joder…-balbuceó Aladdín mirando a la sala que seguía apagándose y encendiéndose y disparando-está… loca…

Ariel resopló aliviada, echándose hacia atrás la pelirroja melena. Helga la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Estaba demasiado cansada como para mostrarle hostilidad a la rubia, pero por lo que parecía ella también. Helga dio una seca cabezada, y Ariel solo la correspondió con otra.

-Aaaaaah…-el señor Saltamontes seguía con los ojos cerrados, y sujetaba las heridas que tenía en su traje con fuerza.

-¿Está… bien?-preguntó Aladdín agachado a su lado. Billy le sujetaba la cabeza.

-He tenido… momentos mejores…-balbuceó el Saltamontes-gracias… chico…

-Hay que sacarle las balas-intervino Helga. Pulsó la muñequera del Saltamontes y este se desmaterializó, el tiempo suficiente para que ella metiese la mano en su cuerpo y obtuviese las dos balas. Las echó a un lado, manchadas en sangre, y luego se alejó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡SEÑORRRRR!-gritó el señor Saltamontes descontrolado por el dolor. Pero unos segundos más tardes se fue calmando, y se sintió más reposado-gr… gracias…-dijo-lamento que tengan que ver esto…

-Tranquilo-dijo Billy ayudándolo a incorporarse un poco.

-Déjenme aquí… o será tarde…-dijo el señor Saltamontes con un hilo de voz.

-No-dijo Aladdín, aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso-esperaremos a que pueda moverse…

-No muchacho… hazme caso…-le pidió el Saltamontes con voz débil.

-Si se queda aquí ella le matará…-insistió Aladdín.

-Bueno, por una vieja piltrafa como esta yo no haría gran cosa-dijo Rourke.

Todos se volvieron y le miraron, petrificados. Helga abrió mucho los ojos, mientras la cólera se apoderaba de ella, pero justo cuando iba a dispararle con el arma de luz Rourke la dio en la mano. Ella la soltó y cayó al suelo, dando alaridos mientras la sangre formaba un charco a su alrededor. Rourke avanzó apuntándola con la pistola a la cabeza.

-Hija de puta-dijo con desprecio.

La pierna del saltamontes saltó como un resorte, dándole un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula que lo lanzó por los aires. Rourke cayó al suelo quedando aturdido unos instantes, suficientes para que Billy se abalanzase a por la pistola de luz. El general sin embargo disparó de nuevo, esta vez dándole a la pistola que comenzó a chisporrotear de un modo peligroso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder tío!-Billy sacudió el arma asustado, pero esta empezó a emitir sonidos extraños y el Cobra se alejó, temeroso de que lo desintegrara.

-¡Joder!-Rourke iba a levantarse cuando Aladdín le pegó una patada e intentó apoderarse del arma, que se les cayó de las manos. La pistola rodó por el suelo hasta caer en uno de los cubos de la sala trampa, y desapareció de su vista al moverse este-¡NO!

Rourke le dio un rodillazo a Aladdín en el estómago y luego le lanzó contra la pared. El chico intentó reaccionar, pero le general era más fuerte, y le dejó inconsciente dándole un brutal puñetazo en la cara. Aladdín cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y Rourke se volvió hacia Helga, con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios.

-Te toca-dijo. Ella se había conseguido incorporar, y al verle acercarse echó a correr por el pasillo, gritando. Rourke quiso echar a correr detrás de ella, pero Billy se puso en medio. El general le hizo un placaje derribándolo y luego continuó su persecución por Helga.

-¡JODER! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-Billy se levantó y limpiándose la sangre de la boca echó a correr detrás de Rourke.

-¡NO! ¡BILLY!-gritó Ariel asustada, pero él no la hizo caso y desapareció por los oscuros pasillos del laberinto-¡NO!

Pensó en seguirle, pero luego vio a Aladdín aturdido en el suelo y al malherido Saltamontes y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Vamos Aladdín, despierta…-susurró, preocupada. Él emitió un ruidito, cansado-vamos, por favor… tenemos que seguir…

Tenían que acabar con aquello. Ya.

* * *

-No podrán escapar-dijo Yzma mirando en su enorme televisor las imágenes de Aladdín y el Saltamontes en el suelo y Rourke persiguiendo el rastro de sangre de Helga por los pasillos seguido de cerca por Billy.

-No… pero podríamos capturarlos… tal vez nos dirían algo-Kronk miró a la pelirroja y al moreno en la pantalla, apiadado de ellos-solo son unos críos.

-Los nuestros también lo eran, por si no te habías dado cuenta-repuso Yzma restándole importancia.

-¿Eran?-repitió Kronk, enfadado-¿crees que están muertos?

Yzma se volvió hacia él con impaciencia.

-Pues… no lo sé Kronk ¡Pero ahora no viene al caso!

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Yzma, tenemos que ayudarles!-exclamó preocupado.

-Hemos hablado de esto tantas veces Kronk-Yzma se pasó la mano por la cara con impaciencia-¿cuántas personas has visto morir últimamente?

-Solo a las que no he podido salvar-repuso él. Yzma negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que seguir. Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que seguir…

-Pero es que quizás podríamos…-insistió Kronk.

-¡He dicho que seguiremos Y ESTA CONVERSACIÓN HA TERMINADO!-chilló Yzma. Kronk retrocedió asustado. Ella, cuya piel había adquirido un extraño tono granate, le miró furiosa-nos vamos, Kronk… ahora-dijo.

Kronk miró a los lados, y luego agachó la cabeza, vencido.

-Iré… a prepararte el café-dijo finalmente, vencido. Ella asintió.

-Y recoge las cosas de mi despacho-le ordenó. Kronk dio una seca cabezada. Yzma luego se volvió hacia Kuzco, que estaba atado a una enorme butaca, con la cabeza echada a un lado y la larga melena negra sobre su rostro-tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

-Yo creo que no-dijo Kuzco con voz cascada-ya te he dicho todo lo que sé…

-Tú no, incordio-respondió Yzma-hablaba con el gatito…

Tumbado en el suelo, Jim había recuperado la movilidad, pero Yzma le había puesto una cadena que le impedía moverse mucho.

-Resulta que tus amigos nos han seguido-dijo Yzma con voz sedosa-¿cómo lo hacen? ¿cómo os enterasteis de esto?

Jim jadeó, luchando contra las cadenas furioso.

-Rrrrr… roaaarrrr-intentó rugir, aunque fue más bien un maullido.

-Sé que puedes hablar-dijo Yzma con satisfacción-hazlo.

El efecto del suero de la verdad funcionó, y Jim no tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca y las palabras casi le salieron solas.

-Puedo hablar-dijo. Yzma asintió varias veces y luego cogiendo de las cadenas que le había puesto en el cuello tiró de él obligándole a seguirla-vamos.

Jim optó por ceder, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. "Debo decírselo ya… pero puede que me mate, y entonces no habrá servido de nada… si pudiera convertirme en humano… pero si se lo pido y se me escapa la verdad… puto suero…"

-Puto suero-se le escapó. Yzma se giró hacia él alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó.

-Jim hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistirse, pero no podía.

-Puto suero… no quiero hablar-dijo. Yzma asintió con mezquindad.

-Vas a hablar-dijo tirando de él. Entraron en una sala llena de estanterías con pociones de colores rosas y morados. Jim miró asombrado a su alrededor todos los recipientes de distintos tamaños y formas, intentando encontrar cual podría convertirlo en humano, sin éxito. Yzma le obligó a seguir hasta llevarlo a una mesita de despacho que tenía. Se sentó y miró a los lados, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tenemos poco tiempo-le dijo al tigre. Jim asintió. Vaya que si lo tenían. "Lo mejor será que le hagas preguntas-se dijo el chico para sí-si no puedes hablar, hazla hablar a ella".

-¿Esto son… drogas?-preguntó. Yzma echó un poco hacia atrás el respaldo, sin dejar de observarle.

-Eres un chico curioso… pareces inteligente… más que… él-dijo, acordándose de Hiro. Se preguntó si seguirían vivos, y si estarían volviendo en esos precisos instantes. Se temía que si así era y exigían su dinero, con lo mal que se habían puesto las cosas no tendría más remedio que convertirlos a los cinco en gusanos de tierra-sí, esas son drogas-señaló a las estanterías de la izquierda-aquí fabrico las más potentes-explicó.

-He oído hablar de ellas-dijo Jim.

-Qué bien.

-Valen un pastón… me vendría bien… ese dinero-Jim miró las pociones con curiosidad-pero quiero volver a ser humano.

-Primero me dirás quién os ha contratado-dijo Yzma con una sonrisa burlona.

-No… primero quiero ser humano-insistió Jim. Yzma se acercó a él y pestañeó melosa.

-No tienes elección-le recordó. Jim quiso resistirse, pero no pudo. El efecto de aquella droga era horrendo.

-Nos… nos obliga Gantz…-susurró.

Yzma alzó la cabeza, extrañada. Miró a Jim con el ceño fruncido, al parecer sin comprender.

-¿Gantz?-repitió. Jim asintió con convencimiento.

-Sí, eso he dicho, Gantz. Una puta bola sin puta gracia que quiere que nos carguemos a todos los criminales de esta puta ciudad-dijo con cansancio. Yzma torció un poco la boca. Todos los criminales de la ciudad. Sonaba a que a aquel chico le habían lavado el cerebro, y le obligaban a matar gente diciéndole que era por el bien de Suburbia. Eso tenía sentido. ¿Sería cosa del gobierno? O tal vez… que iban a actuar aquella noche solo lo sabía ella y el jefe del comité… sería posible qué…

-¿Cómo sabíais que actuaríamos esta noche? ¿Cómo sabíais dónde?-preguntó Yzma. Jim movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, aturdido.

-Nos lo dijo Gantz. Nos da la misión y un tiempo para mataros… ¡si no moriremos!-exclamó. Yzma arrugó la nariz. Sonaba mucho a él…

-¿Gantz es Rátigan?-preguntó entonces, sagaz. Jim la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Q…qué?-preguntó, perplejo.

-El profesor Rátigan ¿es Gantz? Él era el único que sabía lo que íbamos a hacer-dijo Yzma.

-No sé quién es… de verdad-dijo Jim tragando saliva. Yzma entrecruzó los dedos, inconclusa. Desde luego, había cosas que encajaban: Juan y Garfio, dos importantes jefes criminales muertos hacía unas semanas. Le constaba que habían muerto algunos capos más… ¿se estaba formando una especie de movimiento? Si ella era la siguiente, debía de dejar Suburbia enseguida.

-Kronk…-llamó Yzma por un comunicador de la mesa de su despacho.

-Aquí Kronk-dijo él, que estaba preparando la merienda en la cocina, muy diligente.

-Me estoy cansando-dijo Yzma mirando a Jim con impaciencia-¡acaba!

-¡Enseguida!-respondió él animado.

Yzma cortó la comunicación y miró a Jim de nuevo, pero ya no sonreía.

-Sígueme contando-pidió.

En la cocina, Kronk seguía cortando kiwis y manzanas para la macedonia de Yzma cuando se detuvo en el aire. Miró a un lado y a otro, receloso. Algo se movía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Kronk cogiendo el rodillo listo para defenderse.

-Tranqui tío. Solo nosotros-dijo una voz.

-¡UA!-Kronk estuvo a punto de caerse del susto. Cuando los vio, jadeando, se reincorporó y se encaró a ellos con miedo-no… vosotros no… dijisteis que no volveríais… lo prometisteis…

-Solo porque nos obligaste a hacerlo-dijo Ángel Kronk con su voz pausada-pero prometimos que cuidaríamos de ti ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, eso, putiKronk, íbamos a cuidar de ti-rió el Demonio Kronk adelantando al Ángel. Los dos se pasearon por delante de Kronk, matados de risa. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado.

-No por favor… ahora tengo prisa-susurró acongojado.

-Venga ya, Kronks…-rió el Demonio Kronk-cuando te la cargaste bien que nos querías a nuestro lado…

-No… ¡yo no lo hice!-exclamó Kronk encogiéndose horrorizado-¡yo no lo hice!

Comenzó a sollozar con horror, mientras el Demonio Kronk reía.

-No seas tan duro con él-dijo el Ángel Kronk-lo está pasando mal.

-¿Y el coche de papá? ¿Te pagó bien Lord Beckett por ello?-le picó el Demonio. Kronk negó con la cabeza. Él no había hecho esas cosas. Él no podía haber hecho esas cosas. Su madre se lo decía siempre "Kronky… tú eres un niño muy bueno". Kronk sollozó con horror, llevándose el dedo gordo a la boca, como el niño que el fondo aún era. No quería hacer cosas malas… él no era malo.

-Kronk, tienes una oportunidad… puedes ayudar a estas personas-argumentó el Ángel Kronk recordándole a la pelirroja y los otros-no tiene por qué morir nadie.

-Nno…-reconoció Kronk, lloroso.

-¿Por qué no te cargas a Yzma, Kronk?-sugirió el Demonio, tan despiadado como siempre-¡sería genial Kronk! ¡Podrías fugarte ahora, con el premio gordo!

-No, no… no-insistió Kronk con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No iba a hacer eso. Se había jurado no hacer más maldades… pero notaba como aquella bestia que no era él lo estaba consumiendo. No quería perder de nuevo la conciencia de sus actos, como tiempo atrás. Primero con su querida Malina… luego su padre… ¿qué le ocurría? No podía ni respirar…

-A fin de cuentas-añadieron el Ángel y el Demonio a la vez-la decisión es tuya… ¿o no?

* * *

-Cuando de la señal, y no antes ¡Cuando de la señal!-había exclamado el jefe de policía Duke (apodado Caboom por su afición a las explosiones). Sus hombres esperaron y finalmente cuando Duke bajó el brazo un disparo de misil saltó los sistemas defensivos de la entrada noreste de E.P.C.O.T., y los policías entraron en estampida por el hall de la entrada, donde montones de científicos los esperaban apiñados.

-¡Vamos! ¡Todos arriba, todos arriba! ¡A la zona 0!-ordenó Duke con diligencia-¡Anderson, contacte con las demás comisarias! ¡Gaye, dirija a los de las otras escaleras!

Los policías fueron subiendo pisos recogiendo a todos los miembros del personal de E.P.C.O.T. que encontraron extraviados, hasta que un montón de ranas pasaron croando a su lado y tuvieron que detenerse.

-Tenemos el centro, jefe-dijo uno de los policías hablando por el interfono mientras sus compañeros recuperaban el control de la zona 0-aquí hay dos chicos muertos. Y miembros del personal… joder…

-Vale, no os mováis, recuperad las cámaras y los cañones-dijo Duke corriendo por los pasillos seguido de sus tropas de asalto. Maldita sea, le tenía que tocar esa noche en que no se había tomado ni un café. Un ataque a E.P.C.O.T. Inaudito.

-Las cámaras… han borrado todo el sistema-dijo el lugarteniente de Duke, comprobando los archivos del servidor central-joder, jefe…

-Lo tenían bien pensado… -farfulló Duke a través de su comunicador-eso es que era un golpe desde dentro y…

-Objetivo improcedente. Inmediata destrucción.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!-Duke se cayó de bruces cuando el Baymax levantó su puño hacia él, pero los policías que venían detrás lo frieron a balazos hasta dejarlo seco. Baymax, hecho pedazos, cayó al suelo, aniquilado-joder… coño…-Duke se incorporó y miró a sus hombres-gracias, chicos. ¡Ahora vamos!

-¡Eheheheheheh, espere!-gritó uno de los policías. Duke se giró, enfadado. Varios policías discutían con alguien, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Quién coño es usted?-gruñó Duke acercándose con cara de pocos amigos. Era un joven, que intentaba zafarse de las manos de los policías, agresivo. Estaba muy asustado.

-¡Mi hermano! ¡Hiro! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!-exclamaba Tadashi-¡mi hermano!

-Joven, usted es un civil, por favor, déjenos esto-replicó Duke mosqueado.

-¡Se equivoca, soy marine!-Tadashi sacó sus credenciales y se los pasó-¡tengo que encontrar a mi hermano!

-Da igual lo que usted sea, esto es una operación de la policía-replicó Duke mosqueado-¡haga usted el favor de…!

-Jefe, cuantos más seamos mejor-le dijo su lugarteniente desde el comunicador, por donde había escuchado la discusión.

-Mmmmn…-Duke se rascó su grueso bigote, pensativo. Finalmente, decidió claudicar-¡vale, muy bien, de acuerdo! ¡Pero no haga usted el idiota, jovencito-Tadashi ya había echado a correr buscando a su hermano-¡EH! ¡SÍGANLO!-ordenó Duke con diligencia. Sus hombres le obedecieron corriendo por detrás de Tadashi, y estuvieron corriendo así un rato, hasta que al torcer un pasillo se encontraron con algo inesperado: un enjambre de insectos de aspecto espeluznante, algunos de un tamaño anormal para un invertebrado, revoloteaban en el aire y se estaban comiendo los cadáveres de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de los que ya se podían apreciar incluso sus blancos huesos mientras les masticaban las vísceras.

-Cyberbichos…-susurró uno de los guardias que trabajaban en E.P.C.O.T y que había acudido para ayudar a sus compañeros de comisaría-joder…

-Coño…-Duke miró hipnotizado a los cyberbichos, hasta que uno se acercó y le pegó un bocado a su bigote-¡AU! ¡TU PUTA MADRE! ¡MATADLOS!

Los policías abrieron fuego contra los cyberbichos, pero estos al verse amenazados reaccionaron con aún más violencia y los atacaron. En unos segundos los aguerridos policías luchaban por quitárselos de encima con saña, mientras otros intentaban acertarles en el vuelo. Tadashi se refugió a un lado, cuando escuchó un grito ahogado y distinguió a una tercera persona tirada en el suelo, al lado de los dos muertos. El corazón se le subió a la garganta al reconocerlo. Era su hermano.

-¡AGUANTA!-Tadashi se deslizó por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Hiro, al que le habían arrancado casi todo el pelo y tenía la cara llena de cortes. Un cyberbicho le masticaba el dedo pulgar, pero Tadashi los ahuyentó moviendo los brazos y luego cogiendo a Hiro en brazos echó a correr hacia el otro extremo. Los cyberbichos que le vieron empezaron a perseguirle, mientras cada vez se multiplicaban por más y más.

-¡CORRED! ¡HAY QUE EVITAR QUE SALGAN DEL EDIFICIO!-gritó Duke dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del pasillo-¡AYUDA, REPITO, AYUDA! ¡ALERTA MÁXIMA! ¡TRAIGAN REFUERZOS!

Los cyberbichos terminaron de comerse a Washabi, Honey Lemmon, y tres policías que cayeron luchando contra ellos, y luego se lanzaron en persecución del resto del comando, y de cualquier orificio que pudiera sacarlos de aquella pecera y dejarles llegar a su más esperado festín, la ciudad de Suburbia.

-Tadashi…-balbuceó Hiro, cuyo cuello perdía sangre por momentos.

-Ssssssh…-le tranquilizó su hermano-estoy aquí Hiro, tranquilo… estoy aquí.

Hiro cerró los ojos, mientras una amarga lágrima recorría su rostro. Menos mal que él sí estaba…

* * *

 _Hacía una soleada mañana en la pequeña islita de la Pola, y él disfrutaba de sus vistas al mar, leyendo un buen libro de Mellville. No es que le alentase demasiado a meterse en el agua, pero era una lectura entretenida. El pequeño James se acercó corriendo hacia él, tan alegre e inquieto como siempre._

 _-¡Señor Saltamontes, señor Saltamontes!-exclamó emocionado-¡venga, rápido! ¡Lo he acabado! ¡Lo he acabado, venga!_

 _El señor Saltamontes bajó su libro y se reajustó su gran monóculo. Luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa._

 _-¿Tu castillo James? ¡Después de tanto tiempo! Hay que estrenarlo como se merece…-agregó. James compuso una ancha sonrisa, y el señor Saltamontes le rascó la cabellera. A lo lejos, los demás los estaban esperando-pues anda, vamos._

 _La isla de la Pola era el lugar más bonito del mundo. El lugar donde el señor Saltamontes había nacido y pasado gran parte de su infancia, hasta regresar en su madurez. Todo el mundo quiere ir a morir al lugar en el que ha nacido._

-¿…bien?-la voz del chaval le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdone… no la he escuchado…-se disculpó el señor Saltamontes, sacudiendo su aturdimiento. Dios bendito, se encontraba tan mal. Los dos agujeros de bala le habían atravesado, pero hacía mucho más que eso para acabar con un verdadero saltamontes.

-¿Qué si se encuentra bien?-repitió Aladdín, preocupado. El señor Saltamontes asintió lentamente.

-Sí… más o menos… me acuerdo de cosas…

-Ya… estamos cerca, no se preocupe-le tranquilizó Aladdín. Entre él y Ariel le estaban llevando, uno a cada lado. El chico ya se había recuperado del puñetazo que le había metido Rourke, aunque la nariz le sangraba todavía, y le dolía un montón. Veía a Billy siguiendo a Rourke y a Helga muy cerca, y rezaba para que su amigo tuviese cuidado. Pero ahora debían centrarse en lo más importante: el final del laberinto estaba ya cerca, Yzma no podía prever que ellos tendrían un radar, así que quizás podrían llegar a ella por sorpresa. Aladdín sujetaba la pistola de luz, que después de su cortocircuito parecía haberse estabilizado, y pensaba en su interior el modo más rápido de acabar con la maldita vieja. Mientras no volviese a rociarlos con su poción y a convertirlos en cachorros de bulldog…

En ese momento al torcer el pasillo Ariel soltó un chillido y Aladdín frenó justo a tiempo antes de que pudiesen caer por el abismo. Había un estrecho foso, y enfrente de ellos, una altísima pared con al menos cien puertecitas, que debían de llevar al otro lado.

-Y…. ¡BIENVENIDOS UNA VEZ MÁS AL SHOW DE KRONK!-la voz en off volvió a resonar en los altavoces. Una pantalla a un lado mostró a Kronk vestido con chaqueta y sombrero, rodeado de bailarinas, y detrás sentada en un trono de oro una elegantísima Yzma que aplaudía emocionada-EN LA NOCHE DE HOY, NUESTROS CONCURSANTES, UNOS INTRUSOS, DEBERÁN AVERIGUAR POR QUÉ PUERTA PASAR. PERO CUIDADO…

-OOOOOH-dijeron las chicas que bailaban al lado de Kronk, emocionadas.

-…PORQUE HAY CIEN PUERTAS. SOLO UNA LLEVA AL OTRO LADO. UNA. LAS DEMÁS… BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO LO SE… ¿YZMA, QUÉ PASABA CON LAS OTRAS?-se volvió hacia su jefa, que se acercó un poco a la pantalla para hablar.

-UNA MUERTE SEGURA-aclaró.

-ESO, UNA MUERTE SEGURA…-confirmó Kronk sonriendo. Luego pareció pensarlo un poco-VAYA… QUE HORRIBLE…

-SIGUE-le instó Yzma.

-… BUENO, TENÉIS QUE ACEPTAR POR QUÉ PUERTA PASAR. PERO TRANQUILOS… LA CLAVE ESTÁ EN FRENTE VUESTRO. PARA HACÉROSLO MÁS SENCILLO, LO SIMPLIFICAREMOS: AVANZAD, PUERTAS.

Tres puertas se adelantaron a las otras, hasta quedar enfrente suyo. Aladdín y Ariel se miraron y tragaron saliva. El Saltamontes en cambio sonreía levemente.

-AQUÍ ESTÁ EL RETO… HAY QUE ELEGIR… PULSAD EN LA QUE CREÁIS QUE ES LA CORRECTA-dijo Kronk.

-CUÁL SERÁ… CUÁL SERÁ…-se carcajeó Yzma.

-AÚN ASÍ, TENDRÉIS UNA OPORTUNIDAD EXTRA-añadió Kronk sonriendo con calidez-PERO ELEGID AHORA.

-Vale-Aladdín se adelantó y miró las puertas-pues a ver…

-¿No podemos desaparecer?-preguntó Ariel. Pero habían vuelto a gastarlo. Miró a Aladdín, asustada.

-Una de las tres… una de las tres… joder…-Aladdín se secó el sudor de la frente. Se volvió al Saltamontes, que inclinó su cabeza, alentándolo.

-Escoja la que prefiera-le instó. Aladdín arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Muerte segura… mirando el techo, que tenía cuchillas en él, tuvo claro lo que pasaría si fallaba. Joder… el corazón le latía a mil. Se giró de nuevo al Saltamontes, que permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-Pero… si fallo…-susurró.

-No pasará nada-le tranquilizó el Saltamontes. Aladdín negó con la cabeza. Volvió a girarse. Joder… no quería morir… siempre estaban a tiempo de volver atrás y buscar otra salida.

BEEEP. Ariel acababa de pulsar en la puerta más a la derecha. Aladdín la miró perplejo.

-¡Pero…!-empezó. Ella se encogió, al borde del llanto.

-MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN, HAS ESCOGIDO YA TU PUERTA-indicó Kronk, que al ser una grabación no podía interactuar con ellos-¿QUIERES QUE LA HABRAMOS Y COMPRUEBES LO QUE ES?-preguntó.

-Sí-esta vez fue el señor Saltamontes quien lo dijo. Kronk asintió.

-BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ES UN POCO INJUSTO… TRES PUERTAS… ¿TE PARECE SI LO HACEMOS MÁS SENCILLO?-Entonces una de las puertas, la que estaba más a la izquierda, se abrió, y reveló que estaba sellada, no había nada más. Aladdín resopló. Había estado a punto de elegirla. Ahora solo quedaban cerradas la del medio y la de la derecha-VAMOS A DARTE LA OPCIÓN DE CAMBIAR DE PUERTA…. TIENES UN MINUTO PARA DECIDIRTE-aclaró Kronk.

Aladdín miró a Ariel pasmado. Un minuto. ¿Pero por qué Kronk les había mostrado que en la tercera no había nada, cuando ya habían hecho su elección? Eso era porque habían dado con la correcta…. Si ahora cambiaban de puerta, caerían en su trampa. O quizás no. Quizás no había ninguna puerta, y todo aquello era una estrategia para perder el tiempo. O quizás no. Pero en el radar ponía que ahí había un camino, que la única salida era atravesando una de esas puertas ¿O quizás no?

-Tiene que ser la que hemos elegido… -razonó Ariel-si no, no nos habría enseñado la otra…

-O sí…-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, y entonces miró al Saltamontes. Estaba seguro de que él tenía la respuesta-¿qué opinas tú?

-Bueno, esto es solo un juego de lógica-repuso él sonriendo con calma-hay que cambiar de puerta.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Aladdín y Ariel a la vez-¿por qué?

-QUEDA MEDIO MINUTO-anunció Kronk, mientras las chicas detrás de él hacían un amplio "OOOOOOH".

-Es lógica amigo mío. He leído muchos libros sobre esto, me encanta. Verás, esto es un juego mental muy sencillo: te enseña una de las tres, para que creas que lo hace por cambiar tu opción, cuando es realmente lo que debes hacer: la puerta correcta es, con total seguridad, la del centro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-insistió Aladdín, angustiado.

-¡Porque es parte del juego! Además, piénsalo un momento. Lo ha dicho él mismo, la clave está en frente nuestro-señaló las otras puertas que había al final-aquí hay cien puertas. Si eligieses una de entre las cien, tu probabilidad de acierto sería de 1/100 ¿no es cierto?

-Emmm… sí, sí claro-reconoció Aladdín.

-Vale, por lo tanto, si él te enseñase que en noventa y ocho de esas cien puertas no hay salida, y tuvieras que elegir entre dos, tu probabilidad de acierto cambiaría, pues sería de 99/100. Si la primera vez elegiste con una probabilidad de 1/100, y la segunda con 99/100 ¿no estaría claro que es la otra puerta, la que no elegiste en un primer lugar, la que con casi toda seguridad nos llevará a la salida?

-Sí, pero no del todo. Sigue habiendo una posibilidad de error-le recordó Aladdín. Los segundos pasaban. Les quedaba poco tiempo. Ariel escuchaba la explicación del señor Saltamontes con el rostro perlado de sudor.

-Sí amigo mío, pero ínfima en comparación a la que teníamos antes. Volviendo ahora al caso de las tres puertas, es un 1/3 frente a un 2/3 ¿qué crees que será lo qué hay que hacer?

Aladdín trago saliva, angustiado. Sí, sonaba lógico. Pero seguía habiendo una posibilidad de equivocarse. En Saltamontes negó con la cabeza, confiado. Aladdín vaciló.

-Si nos equivocamos…

-Habremos muerto. Pero siguiendo la lógica de este juego, no debería pasar-le tranquilizó el Saltamontes.

BEEP. Ariel acababa de pulsar la puerta del centro. Aladdín la miró unos segundos, y luego a Kronk. Las cuchillas del techo estaban realmente afiladas…

-HAS ELEGIDO DE NUEVO…-el programa de grabación tardó unos segundos en decidir, como si fuese el menú de un DVD-¡YYYY ES LA CORRECTA! ¡ENHORABUENA! ¡ERES REALMENTE BUENO, FELICIDADES! ¿HAS ENTENDIDO EL DESAFÍO DEL JUEGO? ¡PROBABILIDAD Y LÓGICA!-enseñó un libro de crucigramas y adivinanzas muy satisfecho-LA IDEA DE ESTÁ TRAMPA SE ME OCURRIÓ A MÍ.

-ENHORABUENA KRONK…-murmuró Yzma desde atrás. La pantalla se apagó, y la puerta del centro se abrió mostrando un pasadizo hacia el siguiente pasillo.

-Joder…-Aladdín se estrechó para cruzarla, seguido de los otros dos-gracias tío… señor… yo… nunca hubiera podido pasarlo…

-Ya os dije que me teníais a mí. Esa mujer es demasiado excéntrica como para no poner trampas de lógica si tiene un laberinto en su fortaleza-replicó él-¡y fíjate! ¡Esta también parece de lógica!

Efectivamente, el suelo estaba lleno de baldosas negras que brillaban con la luz, y de la pared salían unas especies de burbujas que emitían unos sonidos armónicos.

-¿Qué… hay que hacer?-preguntó Aladdín mirando las burbujas musicales.

-Bailar siguiendo el ritmo… espero que sean buenos en la pista-les dijo el Saltamontes señalando las baldosas que brillaban-porque va a haber que ser rápidos…

* * *

Billy también estaba siendo rápido. Le pisaba los talones a Rourke, cuando en el cruce de un pasillo lo perdió de vista. Se frenó para pensar por donde habría ido, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Estaba en las entrañas del maldito laberinto.

-"Mierda-pensó Billy rascándose la cabeza, angustiado-van a tener que seguir sin mí…."

Intentó encontrar el pasillo por el que había venido, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos le parecían iguales. Hasta los grabados eran los mismos. Se apoyó en la pared, le dolía el costado de tanto correr. "Piensa… piensa… piensa…"-entonces escuchó un grito, y se movió como por una descarga: era Helga.

-CABRÓN-Helga forcejeaba con Rourke. Estaban en una sala circular que tenía una gran caída, y que era atravesaba por cuatro puentes de metal que se juntaban en el centro formando una "X". Rourke había alcanzado a Helga a mitad de uno de los puentes, e intentaba tirarla por el bordillo.

-Estate quieta… ¿no querías pelea?-se burló él. Le apretaba muy fuerte, intentando poner toda su presión en la herida de bala del brazo. Helga entonces le pisó y luego le dio un rodillazo en los genitales, con lo que Rourke se dobló aullando de dolor, y ella se agarró a las dos barandillas y elevándose le dio una bestial patada en la cara, derribándolo.

-¡MUERE!-gritó Helga arrojándose sobre Rourke y sujetándole el cuello con las piernas. Él, inmovilizado, intentó zafarse de ella sin éxito, mientras Helga empezaba a propinarle puñetazos en el rostro, chillando de rabia. Cada golpe era un mínimo desahogo por todo lo que él le había hecho: si tenía el corazón roto… si se había ahogado por la angustia… si ahora estaba allí, teniendo que luchar por su vida…

-GRRRROAAAAH-Rourke mordió a Helga en su entrepierna, pero el traje la protegió de ello. Entonces él, liberando sus brazos, la agarró los muslos y la lanzó por encima suyo, haciéndola rodar por el puente. Se incorporó rápidamente, casi a la vez que ella, y los dos se golpearon con fuerza. A Rourke se le saltaron dos dientes al recibir el golpe de Helga, y ella volvió a caer al suelo, vencida por el brutal golpe demoledor del general-¡ZORRA!-Rourke intentó pisarle la cabeza, pero Helga le esquivó ágilmente, volvió a ponerse en pie y le dio una patada voladora que lo hizo retroceder. Ese era el punto fuerte de ella, y el débil de Rourke, la lucha a patadas. Helga se agarró de la barandilla y dando una pirueta le saltó otro diente a su antiguo amante, lanzando un salvaje chillido de victoria.

-¡CABRÓOOOOON!-gritó. Billy llegaba justo en ese instante, cuando Rourke consiguió agarrar una de las piernas de Helga y tirarla por los aires, haciéndola chocar contra la barandilla. Helga iba a contraatacar, pero el general la cogió de la nuca y la estampó de nuevo contra la barandilla, noqueándola. Ella cayó al suelo, inmóvil, y Billy, lanzando un alarido de furia, cargó contra Rourke, intentando pegarle. El general paró su puño con su mano e hizo que Billy se golpease a sí mismo al devolvérsela. Luego le agarró del cuello del traje y se lo acercó al rostro.

-Feliz aterrizaje, hijoputa-le dijo, y lo lanzó desde la barandilla. Billy cayó varios metros hasta el suelo, donde se estrelló como una marioneta sin hilos, y quedó inmóvil. Rourke le vio ahí tirado y sonrió satisfecho. Luego se volvió hacia ella…-ahora tú…

Pero Helga ya no estaba allí: se había incorporado, y mirándole asustada y dolorida echó a correr hacia otra de las salidas de la sala.

-¡NO!-Rourke corrió detrás de ella con ansias asesinas abandonando la sala. En el suelo, Billy yacía, pero no estaba muerto ni herido de gravedad, milagrosamente. Solo inconsciente. Imágenes y voces borrosas pasaban por su cabeza, desde Spencer, que se acercaba a él y le besaba, tan indefenso y afectuoso como siempre, hasta Aladdín y Ariel, y aquella niñita, Lilo, y Jim Hawkins, ese chaval tan curioso, que en el fondo no podía si no recordarle a sí mismo. Sí, le recordaba mucho a sí mismo…

Billy puso las manos en el suelo, y como si estuviese haciendo una flexión se fue incorporando lentamente, escupiendo y jadeando.

-Rourke…-murmuró, rabioso. Se iba a enterar…

* * *

 **Cuando escribís ¿no tenéis la sensación de que los personajes son los que escriben su propia historia? A mí me ha pasado bastante con este capítulo. Cosas que creo que os llamaran la atención: 1) La historia de Hiro y sus amigos 2) ¿Qué le pasa a Kronk? 3)Sí, Rourke sigue siendo un grandísimo capullo.**

 **¿Conocíais la solución al acertijo de las puertas? Es relativamente popular, espero que el bueno del señor Saltamontes os lo haya aclarado.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por leer, dejadme por fa un review con vuestras impresiones que para mí es muy interesante vuestra opinión y hasta el próximo capítulo y conclusión de la aventura, que os garantizo será pronto.**


	19. PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN

**Mmmmm he estado pensando en hacer un top con mis villanos favoritos de los que han salido hasta ahora. Los personajes más negativos y odiados de Gantz, ordenados entre los diez que más me han gustado:**

 **1\. Príncipe Juan** **(** _ **Robin Hood**_ **, primera misión)**

 **2\. Yzma** **(** _ **El Emperador y sus Locuras**_ **, tercera misión)**

 **3\. Sir Hiss** **(** _ **Robin Hood**_ **, primera misión)**

 **4\. Helga Sinclair** **(** _ **Atlantis: el imperio perdido**_ **, segunda y tercera misión)**

 **5\. Lyle Rourke** **(** _ **Atlantis: el imperio perdido**_ **, segunda y tercera misión)**

 **6\. Kronk** **(** _ **El Emperador y sus Locuras**_ **, tercera misión)**

 **7\. El «Sheriff» de Nottingham** **(** _ **Robin Hood**_ **, primera misión)**

 **8\. Ian Mercer** **(** _ **Piratas del Caribe: el cofre del hombre muerto**_ **y** _ **Piratas del Caribe: en el fin del mundo**_ **, segunda misión)**

 **9\. Scroop** **(** _ **El Planeta del Tesoro**_ **, primera misión)**

 **10\. Percival C. McLeach** **(** _ **Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia**_ **, tercera misión)**

 **¿Cuáles son los vuestros?**

 **-Lollyfan33: Sí, la verdad es que este capítulo y el anterior los he escrito bastante rápido, la práctica hace que cada vez vayas más deprisa y sepas lo que es importante o no. Seguramente la historia ganaría si le dedicase más tiempo a cada capítulo, revisándolo y mejorando algunas cosas, pero es que es tan larga que entonces no acabaría nunca. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, como siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo y es la mejor recompensa! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Que curioso lo de las puertas! La verdad es que es un acertijo bastante popular, a mí me lo contaron en clase de mates, creo, o de economía. En cuanto a los chicos de Big Hero 6, conté su historia porque al hacerlo, sus muertes son mucho más significativas. No pensaba darles mucho protagonismo, pero que puedo decir, al final siempre lo hago, y hasta el último personaje de la historia es importante. Espero que disfrutes mucho de este, de verdad, estoy deseoso de leer tu próxima review. ¡Un abrazo muy grande!**

 **-Dianaa34: Recibí tu review en el correo, aunque no sé por qué no aparece en fanfiction, a lo mejor es que tarda un poco más en publicarse. Respondiendo a lo que leí me alegra un montón de que te haya gustado, como siempre ;) Intento darle profundidad a todos los personajes, aunque con los villanos (en este caso Yzma y Kronk) a veces es más difícil, porque en el tiempo que dura una misión es complicado dar muchos datos sobre ellos, y dotarles de una profundidad como la que tienen Billy y Jim. Igualmente pasa con el grupo de Big Hero 6, cuya historia decidí rebelar después de sus muertes, para hacerlo distinto por una vez. Y por supuesto Rourke que es el villano que ha dado más tiempo a explorar es verdaderamente vomitivo en sus acciones. ¡Espero que también disfrutes con este capítulo, a ver cuando nos vemos! Y tu teoría sobre Rátigan no va nada desencaminada, estate bien atenta a lo que viene en el futuro...**

 **Y ahora sin más dilación, vayamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO (DESENLACE)**

-Hiro… Hiro… ¡Hiro!

Hiro abrió los ojos lentamente. No le fue difícil, le faltaba medio párpado en uno. Vio el borroso rostro de Tadashi muy cerca suyo, escudriñándolo preocupado.

-Ta… Ta…-balbuceó. Le dolía mucho la garganta. Notó la mano de su hermano en su cuello, frenándole la hemorragia.

-Tranquilo Hiro… estoy aquí… estoy aquí…-susurró Tadashi acariciándole el rostro con ternura-ya está, colega… no te preocupes…

-Ta… Ta-Hiro intentó incorporarse. Mierda, tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo. La policía pronto investigaría como habían conseguido entrar… pero no podía moverse. Apenas si podía hablar.

-Tranquilo Hiro, por favor, no te muevas-le pidió Tadashi preocupado-estamos a salvo…

Hiro le miró, incapaz de sonreír, cuando algo le llamó la atención: detrás de su hermano había algo flotando. Era un cyberbicho.

-¡TA…. TA…!-Hiro intentó articular palabras, pero apenas le salía aliento de la boca. Su hermano le miraba incapaz de comprender-¡TADASHI!

Hiro señaló detrás suyo, y Tadashi al girar la cabeza se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo, que se le tiró encima intentando desgarrarle la nariz. Pero el chico fue veloz y dándole un manotazo lo apartó de él antes de que lo agarrase con sus mandíbulas, y luego quitándose una de sus botas lo aplastó con violencia contra el suelo, reduciéndolo a pedazos.

-Mierda…-Tadashi vio como por la puerta del despacho en que se habían escondido empezaban a entrar más cyberbichos-agárrate-dijo, cogiendo a su hermano en brazos. Hiro no era todavía muy alto y sí bastante delgaducho, así que apenas le costó esfuerzo. De una patada abrió al puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo, donde esquivó una horda de cyberbichos y torció por otro corredor dándoles esquinazos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…-dijo Tadashi horrorizado-joder… ¿de dónde saldrán esos monstruos?

Hiro se encogió. La angustia que sentía por ser el desencadenante de todo aquello solo se podía comparar al miedo que tenía de ser descubierto, o que los cyberbichos lo atraparan y lo dejasen como al esqueleto que antes había sido el cuerpo de un honrado policía y que acababan de pasar. Los despiadados monstruos no dejaban de reproducirse en medio de una orgía de sangre y terror, como una colmena de la muerte que si no se frenaba arrasaría Suburbia.

-ABANDONEN EL EDIFICIO. TODOS LOS CIVILES DEBEN ABANDONAR EL EDIFICIO DE INMEDIATO. REPITO, TODOS LOS CIVILES…-los policías ya habían puesto varios avisos desde la zona 0. En la planta de informática y TICS el jefe Duke se reunía con los comisarios de los distritos de Hender y Marmóreo para poner en marcha una improvisada estrategia.

-Los cyberrrrbichos fuerrrron crrrreados como prrrrototipo parrrra el ejérrrrcito de Suburrrrrbia, encargados porrrrr el gobierrrrrrno de la zona rrroja-explicaba el holograma del profesor Von Drake-su única misión es eliminar toda vida nutrrrriéndose de ella parrrra multiplicarrrse como terrrmitas…

-Ya, eso es genial pero… ¿cómo los eliminamos?-repuso Duke, cruzado de brazos con bastante mosqueo.

-Bueno, a parrrte de los métodos trrradicionales (fuego, un buen matamoscas) yo inventé otrrrrro sistema parrrra matarrrr a los cyberrbichos en el caso de que estos escaparrrran, como ha sido el caso. Sí, yo trrrrabajo en farmacología, perrrro también hago mis pinitos en otros campos.

-Ahórrate el cuento, fantasma de pato-le cortó Duke-¿cómo? ¿qué método inventaste?

-Es fácil. Los cyberrrbichos solo se sienten atrrraídos hacia una cosa más que la carne: La Macarrrena.

-¿Perdón?-Duke arqueó una ceja, sin terminar de comprender.

-La Macarrrena, la canción-aclaró Von Drake, hinchándose de orgullo- ¡Já! ¿Quién del enemigo serrrría capaz de adivinarrr un punto débil tan imprrrrredecible? Estuve barrrajando también una canción del Fary…

-Venga ya-dijo Duke mirando a sus compañeros-esto tiene que ser una coña.

-Parece que no Duke-le dijo uno.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó le preguntó otro comisario a Von Drake.

-Sencillo: poned la canción en la sala de borrrrados. Se meterrrran todos dentrrrrrro… y luego se acabó.

La sala de borrados era una gigantesca sala circular sin absolutamente nada en ella salvo una lisa superficie blanca, en la que se tiraba todo lo que era denegado por la junta de E.P.C.O.T, y después un potente láser se activaba y en menos de una hora lo había hecho desaparecer. Los científicos de E.P.C.O.T. se felicitaban por este gran logro. Los pobres no podían ni imaginar la potencia que una simple pistola entregada por Gantz era capaz de alcanzar.

-Muy bien-dijo Duke atusándose su grueso bigote y torciendo el gesto-hagámoslo.

Entretanto, no muy lejos de allí, Ling, Yao y la pequeña Lilo a la que llevaban en brazos, habían conseguido despistar a los cyberbichos, y buscaban a sus amigos sin éxito.

-Necesitamos armas Yao-dijo Ling, que estaba histérico-¡Hay que encontrar algo, joder! ¡Hay que…!

Se paró al ver que su amigo se había detenido. Yao se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo. Le faltaba la nariz y un buen pedazo de carne de la cara. Estaba irreconocible. Jadeaba con pesadez, y también babeaba, al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Ling… gyo no puedoh…-susurró Yao antes de derrumbarse. El dolor era muy fuerte, y solo el duro entrenamiento del ejército chino le permitía soportarlo. Ling acarició el rostro de su amigo, preocupado, notando el duro y blanco hueso que asomaba donde antes habían estado sus mejillas.

-Yao, tranquilo… mírame… mírame Yao…-unas gruesas lágrimas asomaron al delgado rostro de Ling-venga, levántate tío… tenemos que salir de esta…

-Chien Pgo ha muerrgto… no vamos a salir…-murmuró Yao vomitando un poco de sangre-sigue tú… déjame… déjame morir…

-No digas eso Yao… venga…-Ling sollozaba horrorizado-Yao… Yao, ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?... no sé… no podría…

Era cierto. Llevaban juntos desde el colegio. El desgarbado y poco popular Ling se había hecho del popular y fuerte matón Yao para salir del bache social que supone la escuela, y desde entonces habían estado juntos, convirtiéndose en los mejores colegas. Ling acarició el rostro de su venerado Yao, jefe del grupo que formaban los tres con Chien Po, gran orador en los momentos más bajos, y guerrero valiente hasta el fin.

-Levántate Yao… sigamos luchando-dijo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Yao lentamente asintió, decelerando un poco su nerviosa respiración. Lilo los miraba desde un lado, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sentía lástima por ellos, pero sbaía que nada de lo que dijera iba a poder ayudarles.

-Ssssí… sí… sigamos luchando-Yao hizo un esfuerzo descomunal pensando en Chien Po, y en el honor que debía a su muerte-vamos… ¡Vamos!-rugió, embravecido-¡se van a enterar!

-¡SÍ!-gritó Ling, emocionado.

-¡LUCHAREMOS!-gritó Yao alzando su puño al aire.

¡BRRRRROOOOOOM! En ese momento el techo se derrumbó encima de ellos con brutalidad, aplastándolos. Lilo dio un chillido espantada mientras los escombros sepultaban a los dos guerreros, y luego el baymax que había provocado el derrumbamiento descendía desde el techo apretando sus puños y apretaba fuertemente los restos de techo para aplastarlos hasta acabar con ellos.

-Perdón-dijo el robot parpadeando con inocencia. Lilo estaba paralizada. Lo miró con sus ojitos de panda muy abiertos, y la boca entreabierta, incapaz de decir nada. El robot apuntó con su puño hacia ella, listo para aplastarla-objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo. Lilo tragó saliva.

-¡COWABUNGAAAAAA!-algo (un rayo azul, diría la niña) saltó sobre el robot Baymax y agarrándose a su cabeza le dio un puñetazo, reventándole parte de su pantalla de visión. Lilo no podía creer que el experimento 626 la hubiese encontrado tan rápido, y menos que la estuviese salvando otra vez.

-Objetivo improcedente….-el Baymax agarró al monstruo por el lomo y lo tiró contra el suelo. Luego quiso pisarlo, pero él lo esquivó y trepando por su pierna se colocó en el agarre de su brazo y lo mordisqueó. Del cuerpo del Baymax salió una especie de sonido que indicaba una avería, pero girando ciento ochenta grados con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido el robot se quitó al monstruo de encima y luego le golpeó con su gigantesco puño, lanzándolo contra la pared del fondo, y hundiéndole en ella.

-Guuuorrrg…-gruñó el monstruo, agresivo. Se reincorporó lentamente y arrancando un pedazo de pared que levantó como si pesase lo mismo que el papel corrió a por Baymax y le golpeó con él en la cabeza.

"Fallo del sistema… error de combinación" decía la pantalla de visión de Baymax. Los ojos del robot se iluminaron con un peligroso color rojizo, y entonces alzando sus puños vapuleó al monstruito con saña zarandeando su pequeño cuerpo hasta hacer un cráter en el suelo con él. AL terminar, el experimento 626 había perdido tres dientes, y soltando sangre por el morro y la boca, emitía un débil hilillo de voz.

-Iiiiii…-gimoteó. Baymax se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

-Estás malherido. Tienes contusiones en todo el cuerpo-analizó medicamente-lo siento, pero debo eliminarte. AUn así… tú corazón late… ¿muy rápido?

-¡WUOKAAAAA!-gritó él entonces, y saltó sobre la cabeza de Baymax de nuevo.

-Oh no…-pidió el robot, y desplegando las alas empezó a volar por la sala dándose tumbos por un lado y otro. Destrozó una pared y siguió volando más allá, intentando quitarse a aquella peste azul de encima, que esquivaba sus manos y le hacía arañazos en la armadura con sus afiladas garras-tienes la presión muy alta…-observó Baymax mientras giraba en el aire para tratar de hacer caer a su atacante.

-¡OH!¡Se va a liar!-Lilo corrió hacia dónde ellos habían ido para seguir la pelea a distancia. Estaban en un vestíbulo que tenía largas barras metálicas que llegaban hasta el techo, y de ellas bajaban varios péndulos, que ascendían y descendían midiendo tiempos relativos a otras dimensiones.

¡CLONG! Baymax estrelló al monstruo contra uno de los péndulos y lo observó caer, pero el 626 llegó al suelo de pie, y dando un tremendo salto, como si fuera de goma, se aferró a otro péndulo y lo arrancó de su sitio. Lilo vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, al bichito azul flotando en el aire, directo hacia el robot, sujetando la bola del péndulo en sus pequeñas cuatro manos. Segundos después 626 reventaba la bola del péndulo en la cabeza de Baymax, y lo mandaba directo hacia el suelo.

El robot cayó con estrépito, levantando la superficie metálica, y luego se levantó. Le faltaba media cabeza, pero su sistema de circuitos continuaba en funcionamiento. Apretó los puños, desafiante.

-¡Es invencible!-gritó Lilo, angustiada. Baymax la miró unos segundos, escaneándola. Pero luego se concentró de nuevo en el monstruito. Aunque el robot carecía de expresión alguna, se podría haber jurado que un odio especial brillaba en sus negros ojos.

-Iniciando protocolo de destrucción total-dijo Baymax. Sus ojos apuntaron y ajustaron los parámetros hacia el experimento 626, que le sacó la lengua y luego le enseñó el orificio de su culo. Los ojos de Baymax eran ahora rojos, y sus alas estaban emitiendo un ruido de ignición eminente-protocolo… activado.

Baymax voló en ascenso vertical hacia 626 a toda velocidad y colocando sus puños delante de él. El monstruito rió, vacilón, y saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Pero Baymax fue muy rápido y lo agarró. Después, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus puños, siguió su trayectoria hacia el techo, destrozándolo. El monstruo gritó de dolor cuando la tercera planta le reventó en la cabeza, y luego la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta, la séptima…

-Oh no…-Lilo miró desde el suelo los cientos de agujeros que Baymax había dejado hasta atravesar la cúpula de E.P.C.O.T. El robot atravesaba ya las nubes hacia el cielo, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de parar.

-Gjiñauuu…-626 intentaba respirar, angustiado, y cada vez le costaba más. Entonces comprendió lo que su enemigo pretendía: iba a sacarlo de la atmósfera de Suburbia, hasta una altura tan elevada que se le agotase el oxígeno. El monstruo intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. Los rascacielos de Suburbia eran cada vez más pequeños, y en apenas unos segundos había perdido de vista la bola de E.P.C.O.T.

626 miró a Baymax, cuyos ojos continuaban rojos, y ya no tenía ese tono amable de antes. El robot movió ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole que era el final.

-¡BLISNAK!-gritó 626 lanzando su larga y gruesa lengua rosa sobre la cara de Baymax. La lengua se adhirió a los ojos del robot, y al retirarlos se los llevó consigo. Un cortocircuito recorrió la cabeza de Baymax mientras el experimento aprovechaba su leve debilidad para soltarse y agarrarse a su espalda. Ahora lo reconduciría, obligándolo a aterrizar. Hacía mucho frío ahí arriba. Y Suburbia era ya una mancha negra, extendida a lo largo y ancho de la costa.

De repente Baymax empezó a calentarse. Cada vez ardía más y más, y el metal que protegía su cuerpo se volvió incandescente.

-UOOOF, UOOFFFF… ¡YIIIAAAAAAAGH!-chilló 626 alterado, intentando ignorar el dolor, pero le salieron quemaduras en sus cuatro manos, y los ojos le empezaron a lagrimear. Un pitido repentino le hizo entender al fin lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir con el Baymax.

El experimento 626 miró hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba. Se veían las estrellas, y un enorme manto negro. Era el momento de elegir… y era la primera vez que él tenía que hacerlo.

-Guorsch…-cerrando los ojos y asomándose por el extremo de la espalda de Baymax, el experimento saltó, y cayó en picado, cada vez más rápido, más rápido hacia Suburbia. Cerró los ojos. No sabía que iba a pasar, después de algo así…

* * *

Instantes después de que el experimento 626 saltase de Baymax y se perdiese en una frenética caída libre, el robot estalló en llamas formando una enorme explosión en el cielo, que desde los edificios más altos pudo distinguirse como una fulgurante estrella.

-¿Qué…?-Yzma también lo vio desde las cristaleras de los despachos, y le echó un vistazo extrañada. Tenía la terrible sospecha de que venía de E.P.C.O.T. Bueno, era el momento de irse de allí de todos modos. Había plegado sus mejores trajes y pelucas, y por supuesto guardado sus pesados archivos con las fórmulas de sus químicos en unas grandes maletas negras con varios cerrojos, que ya se encargaría Kronk de arrastrar.

-¡Kronk, nos vamos!-gritó Yzma por el interfono. Le daba igual si ese café y la merienda estaban listos, se iban de allí ya. La policía no tardaría en entender lo que había pasado, y en cuanto la señalasen como culpable el cerco se estrecharía. Si los chicos eran arrestados y cantaban… pero algo le decía a Yzma, un sexto sentido que con la edad había desarrollado, que sus cinco jóvenes socios debían de estar muerto. Lo sentía en su rugosa piel, de algún modo.

Pero Kronk no respondió. Yzma arqueó una ceja, sorprendida. Pulsando rápidamente en su ordenador accedió a las cámaras secretas que tenía en la cocina. Kronk estaba allí, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el armario de los platos, al parecer en una especie de trance.

-No…-Yzma tragó saliva, asustada. Había vuelto a recaer… ya le había advertido que algo así podría pasar. Fue hacia un armarito que tenía en el extremo del despacho y apartando varios líquidos de un golpe sacó una pequeña botellita con bebida roja que ponía "para Kronk". Debía hacérsela tomar cuando sufría recaídas. Bueno, lo haría enseguida, pero antes…

Yzma pulsó un botón en el reposabrazos de su sillón y descendió de nuevo a su laboratorio, donde Kuzco continuaba atado y Jim jadeaba en el suelo, encadenado por una pata a una mesa, intentando desesperadamente alejarse.

-Casi lo consigues-le picó Yzma viendo sus lamentables intentos por llegar a sus estanterías de pociones. Jim no podía hacerle un corte de manga, así que se contentó con sacarle la lengua.

-¿Qué es eso…?-preguntó Jim señalando una enorme probeta llena de un vaporoso humo rosa que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-La última droga que iba a sacar al mercado. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. La junta no me la había aprobado, así que…

Jim observó el líquido rosado y gelatinoso que fluía por los tubos de las probetas. Luego se miró sus peludas patitas, estrujándose el cerebro para pensar un modo de escapar.

-¿Esto… no se pasa el efecto…?-preguntó Jim desesperado. Yzma sonrió.

-No, nunca. Por suerte tengo una buena reserva de comprimido humano, por el que cualquier animal de Suburbia mataría ¿no te parece?-preguntó cogiendo una de las botellas de la estantería, que tenía el signo de una persona en ella. Jim apretó los dientes, furioso, intentando alcanzar la pócima, pero la cadena no se estiraba más-tranquilo Jim, te la dejo aquí-rió Yzma poniéndola en el estante más alto-cuando llegue la policía a lo mejor te lo dan… si no, la verdad es que llegarás a ser un tigre magnífico. Te recomiendo que vayas a jubilarte al zoo.

-Eres una zorra-dijo Jim con desprecio.

-¿No tenéis otro insulto para las mujeres que somos más listas que vosotros?-preguntó Yzma mientras guardaba distraídamente sus últimas pertenencias en su exótico bolso de plumas.

-Las mujeres más listas…-rió Kuzco burlón desde su asiento-se me ocurren muchas… espera, no recuerdo ningún nombre…

-Te crees muy lista-admitió Jim. Yzma le daba la espalda, ignorándolo-pero se te ha escapado un detalle… no tienes lo que buscabas.

Yzma, que había estado inclinada guardando una poción de rinoceronte y otra de serpiente, se quedó inmóvil, y luego se giró lentamente. Ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó con voz sobria.

-El disc que tanto querías… cuando os lo quite… le di el cambiazo…-dijo Jim sonriendo diabólicamente. Yzma pestañeó, varias veces, mientras asimilaba esas palabras.

-No puede ser…-dijo, pero Jim atisbó la duda en su rostro-solo hay uno… lo reconocería en cualquier parte…

-Oh, sí…-Jim rió, encantado con la expectación que sus palabras estaban provocando en Yzma-sí, solo hay uno, eso es verdad… Morfo también lo sabe…

-¿Morfo?-Yzma acababa de sacar el Driverfact de su bolso, y lo miró por un lado y otro, curiosa. De repente, el disco tembló un poco, y de lo que antes era metal salió un ojo que parpadeó varias veces y la miró divertido. En unos segundos lo que antes era el tan deseado premio de Yzma, se había convertido en uno de los metamorfos que se habían escapado durante la escaramuza con el experimento 626. Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de absoluto espanto que se le formó a Yzma. La vieja soltó al morfo, que flotó por la sala como un pececito nadando en un invisible mar, y empezó a chillar, colapsada-¡IIIIIIIIIIH!-rugió presa del pánico-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rió Jim incapaz de controlarse.

-Jejejeje chaval… ¡esa ha sido buena! ¡que te jodan!-le gritó Kuzco a Yzma, también riéndose como un loco. Ella se giró y los miró, furiosa. Luego avanzó hacia Jim y agarrándolo del cuello lo levantó y le obligó a mirarla, apretándole fuertemente. Él la enseñó los dientes, pero no pudo hacer nada.

-¿Dónde está?-le dijo Yzma, pegando el morro del tigre a su rostro con rabia asesina.

* * *

Reinaba un silencio absoluto. Hacía años que no disfrutaba de un silencio así. Ruido de músicas, altavoces, gritos, fans, gemidos, sexo… y cuando no sonaba nada de eso, su cabeza seguía rodando y rodando, como un tren expreso.

Billy se incorporó lentamente, aturdido, y se sacudió la cabeza. Notó la cálida sangre brotarle del lado derecho: se había hecho una brecha. Joder, escocía mucho… pero podía soportarlo. Su tatuaje de alas de ángel le había hecho bastante más daño. Lentamente se incorporó y miró para ver dónde estaba. Arriba los cuatro puentes en X giraban lentamente como si fuesen un ventilador. ¡Ya se acordaba! Rourke le había tirado desde allí, y él debía de haberse quedado k.o. Y Helga… ¡Helga! ¡Aladdín! ¡Joder, tenía que ayudarles, el tiempo se acababa! Si su buen sentido del tiempo adquirido de tantas actuaciones en escenarios no le fallaba, debía de quedar ya menos de una hora. Joder, siempre al límite.

-Menudo coñazo, leñe…-se quejó Billy dando un traspiés mientras andaba de un lado a otro buscando una salida. Había un pequeño pasillito al final, debería de seguir por esa dirección, o eso suponía por lo menos.

Empezó a silbar una cancioncilla mientras entraba por el pasadizo, cuando escuchó un grito. Era Helga, otra vez. Pero sonaba muy lejos. Billy pensó en usar el botón que los permitía volar para ascender y llegar a los puentes, pero prefirió no perder la energía que le quedaba, al menos todavía. Lo mejor sería esperar al momento oportuno, como solía decir el viejo. "Maldito barbas-pensó Billy-lo voy a rapar al cero". Echó a correr por el pasillo. Con un poco de suerte, los encontraría.

-Estate quieta-dijo Rourke, golpeándola con fuerza.

-OH, NO, NO. NONONONO-gritaba Helga, indefensa. Pero él la había molido a golpes… y ya no podía hacer nada. Rourke la había inmovilizado con las cadenas, y ahora la tenía enganchada a uno de los engranajes mecánicos de la sala que acababan de encontrar. Ruedecitas dentadas de todos los tamaños lidiaban unas con otras, masticándose. En la que estaba enganchada Helga no se movía todavía, pero Rourke sabía que activando una palanca se pondría en marcha.

-Bueno amor, llega el final de todo esto-Rourke se cruzó de brazos y miró a Helga, muy serio-¿por qué tuviste que ponerte así? ¿No podías ayudarme?

Helga negó con la cabeza, con el rostro rosa por el esfuerzo y los ojos hinchados.

-Eres un… yo… te odio…-dijo, intentando liberarse de las cadenas. Si tan solo pudiera desmaterializarse ahora. No encontraba palabras con el odio suficiente para decir lo que le odiaba, lo que le aborrecía y despreciaba profundamente. Rourke se acercó y la besó con ansias, tocándole las tetas y pasándole la lengua por la barbilla. Ella intentó morderlo, pero él la alejó con fuerza.

-Solo quiero que sepas Helga…-dijo Rourke, y ella le miró sorprendida-que te dejo yo. No tú.

-¡JODETE!-gritó Helga, descontrolada por la rabia-¡JODETE COÑO, QUE TE DEN CABRÓN, QUE TE JODAN! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CABRÓN DE MIERDA, TE MATARÉ, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

-¡Claro, Helga!-rió el general tirando de la palanca y haciendo que los engranajes comenzasen a girar. Ignoraba para que era esa sala, solo quería verla morir.

-¡YIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAH!-Helga pataleó rabiosa tratando de escurrirse de las cadenas y escapar, y Rourke, soltando una carcajada triunfal, la vio desaparecer entre los dientes de los engranajes. Instantes después no estaba. Rourke sonrió con rabia. "Pues ya está-se dijo a sí mismo, más tranquilo-aquí acaba esto, zorra". Vaya puta más lamentable, solo había servido para chuparle el ojete y no morirse de asco aguantando a su mujer. Pero estaba harto. Todo aquel lío de Gantz le había hecho replantearse su vida. Se iría de Suburbia, quien sabe a dónde, quizás a una ciudad vecina, quizás al mar. Donde no lo encontrasen nunca… aunque sabía que en el fondo, querría que lo encontraran al final.

Algo dejó a Rourke paralizado cuando su fría mente le avisó de ello. La sangre. No había ni una sola gota. Los engranajes seguían girando, y en teoría la tendrían que haber aplastado. Tendría que haber chillado más, y haber salpicado… ¿dónde estaba?

-"Joder-pensó Rourke, secándose el sudor de sus entradas-no podía desmaterializarse, si no ya lo habría hecho… a no ser que… haya esperado al momento justo…". Miró a los engranajes, y la rabia se apoderó de él.

-¡HELGA!-rugió, furioso. No, definitivamente ahí no había nada. Se había largado-¡HELGA, JODER!

Pisos más abajo, Helga había atravesado las paredes para alejarse de él, sonriendo satisfecha. Había hecho creer a Rourke que no podía desmaterializarse fingiendo pulsar los botones de su muñeca, y había esperado el momento oportuno para aprovechar la potencia que aún le quedaba. Aquel ajustado traje tan odiado la acababa de salvar la vida.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Rourke le pegó un puñetazo al engranaje, lastimándose los puños, y luego pulsando el botón de desmaterialización saltó desde el piso en el que estaba hacia abajo, buscando a Helga. Recorrió varias plantas pero no la encontró. Respiraba pesadamente, estaba furioso. ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? Joder, tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrarla…. Pero el tiempo se acababa. El tiempo corría rápido, y si la vieja no moría, él moriría también. Mierda, ¿dónde estaba ahora? Joder… se había perdido.

Rourke avanzó por oscuros pasillos de paredes plateadas y grabados animales que tanto le gustaban a Yzma, hasta que al final de uno de ellos vio una luz brillante.

-Te tengo…-susurró, esperanzado. Fue hacia ella.

Unos pasillos más arriba, Billy también estaba perdido: deambulaba dando tumbos como un borracho, intentando encontrar una salida, algo que le diese una pista. Si no encontraba nada pronto, empezaría a gritar, a ver si alguien le oía.

Atravesó varios pasillos que brillaban con luces intermitentes, y llego hasta uno que tenía cristales, y multiplicaban su reflejo a un lado y al otro creando Billy's infinitos. A Billy le encantaba ese efecto.

- _It could be as simple as just me, trust me, I can do this on my own…-_ canturreaba distraído. De pronto algo llamó su atención. Al fondo de aquel corredor había un resplandor rosado que teñía los pasillos con su color. Corrió hacia él, y entró en la sala, cauteloso. No debían de olvidarse de las trampas. Pero ahí no había trampas: Billy vio que tenían varias cajas fuertes en las paredes, y una larga mesa con frascos e inventos extraños.

-Uoooo-dijo Billy abriendo mucho la boca ¿sería la sala de inventos de la vieja? Tenía pinta. A lo mejor una de esas pociones lo volvía a convertir en un perro. Así al menos podría rastrearlos. Pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea-veamos…

Investigó entre las pociones. Había una de pulpo, otra de elefante y una incluso de tigre adulto. Interesante. Pero no se fiaba… podía ser una trampa.

-Nononono… vale, mejor no-dijo Billy, y las dejó todas sobre la mesa. Luego las volvió a mirar, y al fondo distinguió otra cosa. Claro, qué tontería: ella era la mayor fabricante de drogas de Suburbia. Llevaba años comprando sus productos. Heroína. Ahí, colocada, un paquete sin tocar. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Billy tragó saliva mirándola, y de repente sintió una ansiedad tremenda por tirarse sobre ella, y aprovecharla. Había hasta una cuchara, la podía disolver y luego pinchársela…

-"No hay tiempo-pensó Billy-¡concéntrate Baruch, joder!". Se paró de repente. Hacía siglos que no se llamaba Baruch a sí mismo. Como odiaba ese nombre.

Billy salió al pasillo con rostro sombrío, pero apenas había dado cuatro pasos se detuvo, y cerrando los ojos un momento decidió hacerlo. Volvió corriendo a la estancia. Jadeando, sacó la cuchara y empezó a hacer la mezcla, buscando también un soplete en la mesa. Joder… ¿cuánto llevaba sin probarla? ¿una semana?

"No lo hagas Billy-la voz de Aladdín volvió a su cabeza, recordando cómo se lo había dicho varias veces, incluso en el piso de la bola antes de empezar la misión-tienes que dejarlo…".

-Jjjodder… joder, sí…-Billy tembló mientras esperaba para terminar. Podía ser tan simple. Él podía hacer solo. Se pinchó mientras jadeaba apretando fuertemente los ojos y notaba su corazón palpitando frenético en el pecho. Iban a morir si no hacían algo pronto, morirían todos, él incluido, y también Aladdín, la niña, Jim y Ariel, y aquel simpático Saltamontes, y Helga, y los pobres de los chinos….

-Aaaaaaaaaah…-Billy sintió como se empezaba a relajar, y dejando la jeringuilla totalmente descargada a un lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajó unos segundos. Se sentía mejor, se sentía con fuerzas… incorporándose de un salto fue hacia la puerta con decisión, cuando se paró de golpe. Ay. El corazón le dolía. Notaba pinchazos. Ay. Las venas también. Notaba como si las venas de sus muñecas palpitasen queriéndose salir de su piel, y como si el conducto de su garganta se le estuviera cerrando, le empezaba a costar respirar.

-Nnnononono…-Billy se apoyó sobre la mesa, con el negro cabello caído sobre la cara, más pálida y ojerosa que nunca. Ya conocía ese sentimiento, igual que aquel día en el palacio blanco, tomando caviar después de pasarse con la dosis. Llega un momento en el que el cuerpo no da para más. Su cuerpo ya no podía más. Empezó a hiperventilar desesperado, y tirando varias cosas de la mesa buscó una poción que poder beber, algo con lo que quizás poder salvarse. Cogió la de elefante. Tal vez si se convertía en uno, el dolor pasaría. Pero las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, y la poción se le cayó de las manos, formando una nube de humo en el suelo. Billy miró hacia arriba con los ojos llorosos, notando como el cuerpo entero le empezaba a fallar. A unos pocos pasos de la salida, las piernas se le doblaron, y se cayó al suelo, temblando con incontrolables convulsiones.

-Nnononono… nononononono por favor…-no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se había jurado no volver a hacerlo nunca desde la última vez que salió de la sinagoga. Pero ahora sentía la descontrolada necesidad de rogarlo. Billy se arrastró por el suelo chorreando sudor y babeando, mientras el corazón, desbocado, le martilleaba en el pecho con rabia, y empezaba a notar que la temperatura del cuerpo le bajaba. Hacía mucho frío…

Billy Joe Cobra boqueó unas cuantas veces más, hasta entender que nadie iba a escucharlo, y que ya era del todo inútil. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, creyendo que se le cerraban, pero la realidad era que la visión se le estaba apagando. Con un último esfuerzo se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo y miró al techo. Las luces de la estancia le cegaron. Le gustaban las luces. Las de los conciertos, las de su cómodo cuarto… pero no daban calor, eran frías. La que sí daba calor era la luz del sol.

Billy recordó como el día en el que Spencer y él se besaron en el campo de maíz hacía un radiante sol, y como le había notado quemarle en la piel. Creía, sin duda alguna, que ese había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Su último pensamiento iba para Spencer, para todo el amor que aún le guardaba, y lo mucho que lo sentía por él…

-Perdóname…-murmuró con la voz ahogada. No respiraba-ya no podré verte…

Hubo un último pensamiento antes de que el corazón se le parara para siempre. Uno que no era con Spencer. Tendría él unos seis años, e iba con su padre por el campo, a un parque. Luego fueron a un centro comercial, un centro cutre para gente humilde, pero que para Billy era genial, un auténtico paraíso terreno. Su padre le compró una guitarra de juguete. Su primera guitarra. "Eres muy bueno, Baruch-le había dicho, dándole una palmada y cogiéndolo en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla después de que él le improvisara una canción-creo que tienes un don". El pequeño Baruch miró a su padre con la mayor admiración que un niño podía hacerlo, y sonrió con su desigual dentadura de leche. "Gracias papi…-dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza-esta te la dedico a ti".

Las comisuras de los labios de Billy temblaron un poco. Quizás querían componer una sonrisa. No hubo tiempo aun así para hacerlo, pues ese recuerdo apenas duró un segundo, y luego ya estaba muerto. Simplemente, el hilo se cortó.

* * *

…

* * *

Rourke había dejado de correr. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando una forma, buscando un modo de escapar de aquel maldito lugar, acabar con todo aquello. Había sido una imprudencia ir por Helga primero. Su prioridad debería haber sido la vieja. Se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, por su falta de profesionalidad.

La luz que había visto antes llevaba solo a unos pasillos mucho más iluminados que el resto, pero en los que tampoco había nada, y en los que era difícil ver por la potente iluminación.

-Mierda…-Rourke vio que al fondo había otro pasillo como los de antes. Podía esperar un poco hasta recuperar la energía para desmaterializarse y evitar los pasillos, pero podría tardar una hora incluso, y en una hora él estaría muerto. Mierda.

Había en particular un pensamiento que lo martirizaba: odiaba aquello, era lo más parecido a un remordimiento, aunque no lo lamentaba por el daño que había causado, sino por la ironía de la situación. Aquel día en el paso Tung-Sao, durante el fragor de la batalla, había dejado que sus hombres (Helga, Vinny, Mole y el resto) fueran directos hacia l muerte mientras él salvaba la vida y regresaba a salvo a casa. Pero al final, descubierta su felonía, lo habían condenado y el suicido había sido su única vía de escape. Lo cual lo había llevado hasta Gantz. Exactamente igual que a sus hombres. ¿No era irónico? ¿No resultaba divertido? Si hubiese dado la cara, si hubiese muerto el mismo día que ellos, a su lado, tal vez habría ido también a Gantz después de todo, y tendría otra oportunidad, pero en ese caso no tendría a Helga en su contra, y no hubiese tenido que dejarse la salud amañando un ridículo juicio. Al final, su actuación cobarde y malvada lo había llevado exactamente al mismo punto que le habría llevado el no hacerla, solo que ahora estaba peor.

Rourke intentó ignorar esos pensamientos. Le había gustado dejar morir a esos desgraciados. En el fondo les odiaba. En el fondo, odiaba a todo el mundo. Y sacrificar a esos corderos por su victoria, él que jamás había tenido ni un solo fracaso, era además de un placer una obligación.

Había sido una tontería confiar en Helga. Debería haberla matado hacía ya mucho tiempo…

¡CHAS! Un pequeño dardo salió del boquete de una de las luminosas paredes del pasillo, y se clavó en el cuello de Rourke. Apenas le hizo daño, fue como el picor de un mosquito, pero al notarlo él se alertó. Se arrancó la flechita del cuello y la examinó, asustado.

-Joder…-Rourke apretó el paso hacia la salida, cuando un dardo le pasó rozando por las narices, y otro le dio en la oreja. Al mirar a las paredes vio que en ellas se habían abierto cientos de pequeñas boquillas, y todas apuntaban hacia él-¡NO!

Rourke echó a correr, pero otras dos flechitas se le clavaron en la espalda, una en el trasero y otra en el brazo. Rodó por el suelo haciendo una voltereta para esquivarlas, y consiguió dejar el pasillo de luz atrás. Al principio no veía nada, pero luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, y pudo seguir avanzando. Se quitó los dardos del cuerpo rápidamente, y los examinó, preocupado. Debían de estar envenenados. Joder…

-Mierda…. Coño…-Rourke miró hacia los distintos pasillos. No sabía que rumbo tomar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer…

Entonces al dar otro paso, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se miró el pie derecho, y en apariencia lo vio normal. Pero debajo del traje negro, notaba como sus dedos le sudaban. Los notaba pegajosos e incómodos.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora? Me cago en todo…"-Rourke se llevó las manos a la frente y nuevamente se secó el sudor. Cuando se miró las manos, abrió mucho los ojos, impactado: en sus manos había un pedazo de algo gelatinoso, de color carne. Era un trozo de su frente.

-¡NO!-Rourke se miró las manos, enguantadas por el elástico material del traje, pero vio con horror como sus dedos se doblaban hacia atrás, como si ya no tuviesen huesos. Era otro veneno de aquella desgraciada. Iba a derretirlo, como a un helado.

Rourke empezó a correr, pero sus rodillas, ya simple cartílago, dieron un traspiés y le hicieron caerse al suelo. Se levantó para darse cuenta de que su rostro sudaba más que nunca, y lo que era peor, estaba empezando a deshacerse: en el suelo, como cera de vela, quedaban pedazos de su piel, convirtiéndose cada vez más en una pasta acuosa.

-¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡AYUDA!-gritó Rourke desesperado-¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Él no quería morir. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Vamos, a él siempre se le ocurría! Pero ni una sola idea genial acudió a su mente esta vez. Ya no había nadie a quien utilizar, ni una sola alma humana que emplear como escudo.

Volvió a perder el equilibrio, y de repente vio cómo su párpado se deshacía y parte de su frente le caía hasta la nariz, que goteaba irrefrenablemente. Era una trampa muy buena, sin duda. Realmente un laberinto donde era imposible sobrevivir…

-Socorro…-farfulló Rourke, consiguiendo reincorporarse y apretando el paso. Sus pies se estaban convirtiendo en una masa informe, y notaba como su pene y sus genitales se habían deformado en una especie de bolsa que empezaba a deslizarse por sus piernas, cada vez más deshecha. Vio unas escalerillas que subían a otro pasillo, al fondo. Andando lo mejor que pudo, fue hacia ellas.

Su mente ya no pensaba demasiado, solo veía imágenes borrosas, y todas eran de fracaso.

* * *

Ariel, Aladdín y el señor Saltamontes habían dejado atrás la última trampa (un complicado enigma matemático que el Saltamontes se había apresurado a resolver mientras la sala empezaba a inundarse) y ahora veían la salida del laberinto muy cerca. Poco después estaba Yzma, que según aparecía en el radar estaba con Jim y Kuzco, en lo que seguramente debía de ser su laboratorio. Antes sin embargo debían pasar por las cocinas, donde otro puntito indicaba a Kronk.

-Ya queda poco-animó Aladdín al Saltamontes, que jadeaba aún herido por las balas, pero sonreía bastante satisfecho. El moreno le estaría eternamente agradecido: sin él, les hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir a las últimas pruebas de lógica.

-¡OH!-Ariel señaló al fondo del pasillo: una plataforma metálica había tapado la salida, y de ella habían salido unos afilados pinchos metálicos.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín se apresuró a activar la desmaterialización, y Ariel y el Saltamontes le imitaron. Si hubiesen tardado unos segundos más, la plataforma los hubiera empalado, pero pasó a través de ellos a toda velocidad, y se perdió por el final del pasillo. Volvieron a cobrar consistencia y se miraron, suspirando aliviados.

-Quienquiera que organice esto, tiene idea de lo que hace-farfulló el señor Saltamontes, con el corazón acelerado por el susto-nos ha proporcionado armas extraordinariamente poderosas, pero solo con la justa capacidad para que no abusemos de su utilización. Es como si nos estuviera… probando.

-Ya… pues de verdad, me gustaría saber quién está detrás de esto-dijo Aladdín con expresión sombría. Le había dado vueltas, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Incluso había llegado a teclear "Gantz" en Internet, obteniendo exactamente 0 resultados.

-Eso es otro rompecabezas, que seguramente podamos adivinar-dijo el señor Saltamontes-solo necesitamos alguna pista más. El cadáver de la esfera es un buen punto de partida, por ejemplo. Aladdín se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de quien era, solo lo veía a veces, en sus peores pesadillas. Ariel negó con la cabeza, angustiada.

De repente, al chico se le ocurrió algo. ¡Claro, ¿cómo no se acordaba?! Si se lo hubiera traído consigo… la hoja de ecuaciones de la caja fuerte de Juan… debía de significar algo.

-Vaya… no sé por qué no me sorprende-dijo Aladdín con sarcasmo, cuando al llegar al siguiente corredor unas afiladas cuchillas que iban y venían hacia un lado y otro les cortaron el paso-lo que me pregunto es de dónde saca el dinero para todo esto.

-Es sin duda un genio-la alabó el Saltamontes-una mujer con un estilo único. Además, si hay algo barato en esta ciudad, son las armas.

Aladdín asintió. Luego volvieron a pulsar la desmaterialización: esperaban no quedarse sin energía a mitad del trayecto. Pero… ¿cuántas más de esas trampas soportarían?

* * *

Jim se estrelló contra el suelo, dolorido, mientras Yzma le clavaba el tacón en el estómago, furiosa.

-No puedes mentir-le recordó, agresiva. Estaba fuera de sí, totalmente desquiciada mientras el morfo revoloteaba por la sala riendo traviesamente y Kuzco reposaba atado en su silla-¿dónde está?

Jim cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Dio la impresión de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hablar.

-¡TE MATARÉ!-le amenazó Yzma furiosa. El tigre sonrió, ignorando el dolor, y finalmente tuvo que hablar.

-Cuando me cogisteis acababa de esconderlo… debajo de los tubos…-recordó. Yzma alzó la cabeza, recordándolo: aquella nave con los enormes tubos de productos de colores, similares a los de sus pociones. Kronk había agarrado al tigre justo cuando salía de debajo de esos tubos. Había debido de esconder el verdadero Driverfact entre sus mecanismos. Pero eso conllevaba que tenían que volver a E.P.C.O.T.

-Mal jugado tía-le dijo Jim guiñándole su ojo sano. Yzma tembló de rabia y agarrándolo por la cadena lo arrastró por la sala. Jim intento resistirse y aferrarse al suelo, sin éxito, pero Yzma tiró de él con fuerza. Tenía que convencerla para que le dejase con vida… eso era fundamental para el plan.

-¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡No lo encontrarás sin mí!-gritó asustado. Yzma compuso una afilada mueca de rabia.

-Correré ese riesgo-dijo, y después pulsó un botón que abrió una compuerta en el suelo. Había una caída de unos metros, y luego lo que parecía un tanque de agua.

-¡ESPERA!-gritó Jim asustado. Pero Yzma lo agarró por el vientre y lo arrojó al tanque con todas sus fuerzas-¡NOOOOOO!

Jim se hundió en el agua, y aterrorizado, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nadar. Desesperado, intentó salir a flote, meneando sus patas como un perrito. Finalmente lo consiguió, jadeando y mirando hacia arriba, donde Yzma lo miraba con desprecio.

-Pásalo bien-dijo, alejándose.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA, JODER! ¡NO LO CONSEGUIRÁS!-grito Jim desesperado ¿dónde estaban Aladdín y el resto? ¡los necesitaba YA!

Yzma reapareció unos segundos más tarde, llevando consigo a Kuzco, al que arrastraba de la oreja.

-¡Suéltame zorra!-gritó él que seguía atolondrado por los tres disparos de suero de la verdad recibido-¡NO!

Yzma lo tiró al tanque de agua, y luego se asomó para verlo. Kuzco salió a flote y escupió agua, mientras Jim a su lado nadaba lo mejor que podía.

-Saludad a Nerón y Brutus de mi parte-les dijo la vieja-no volveremos a vernos.

Y se marchó. Jim gritó intentando hacerla volver de nuevo, pero Yzma no lo haría. Solo le quedaba una opción: intentar escalar hasta la salida del tanque, pero empapado como estaba y con sus insignificantes garras no le iba a ser posible.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡TE PAGARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!-gritó Kuzco, también horrorizado, pero Yzma ya debía de haberse marchado. Tenía que ir corriendo a E.P.C.O.T., hasta farmacología, y recuperar el disquete. Ella no ponía en duda la palabra de Jim, porque sabía que seguía bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad también. Lo que no sabía es que Jim había conseguido omitir una parte en esa verdad, porque ella simplemente no se la había preguntado. Un pequeño detalle…

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Kuzco alertó a Jim del peligro señalando al otro extremo del tanque: de unas rejas que se habían abierto asomaban dos pares de ojos amarillos, brillando en la oscuridad.

-¡NO ME JODAS!-gritó Jim espantado. Cocodrilos otra vez.

Nerón y Brutus, los dos cocodrilos que Yzma tenía como mascotas y método para eliminar las visitas indeseadas a su despacho, avanzaron hacia ellos moviendo sus gigantescas colas a un lado y otro para impulsarse. No eran ni la mitad de grandes que el cocodrilo que se había comido a Garfio, pero es que ese debía de medir como mínimo veinte metros. Ellos como poco medían nueve.

-¡UAAAAAH!-Kuzco agarró a Jim que intentó zafarse de él sin éxito y lo lanzó hacia los cocodrilos. Luego nadó al otro extremo del tanque, e intentó escalar para salir de allí, resbalándose también y hundiéndose en el agua.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Jim vio como los dos enormes cocodrilos habrían sus bocas llenas de torcidos dientes e iban hacia él, y se sumergió en el agua intentando esquivarlos. Por unos momentos solo notó las burbujas provocadas por el movimiento frenético en su rostro, y no escuchó nada. Luego saltó por los aires. Uno de los cocodrilos le había golpeado con el morro, y lo había lanzado hacia arriba. Abrió la boca, listo para comérselo al aterrizar, pero Jim se agarró a sus narices y consiguió salir de sus fauces antes de que este los cerrara. Ahora estaba encima de la cabeza del cocodrilo, y el otro intentó atacarle ahí. Jim dio otro ágil salto de felino y evitó ser zampado de nuevo, agarrándose a una de sus colas, que se agitaba a un lado y otro con violencia. Aprovechando el impulso, Jim consiguió aferrarse a la pared y empezar su escalada hacia la salida del tanque, pero los cocodrilos chocaron contra la pared y abriendo y cerrando sus mandíbulas con ansiedad intentaron llegar hasta él saltando. El temblor que causaron al chocar contra la pared hizo que Jim perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cabeza al agua. Se hundía cuando vio con horror como las dos enormes formas de los cocodrilos se sumergían para llegar hasta él.

* * *

-Vaya…-final de trayecto, habían llegado al último pasillo. Si quedaba alguna trampa, estaba allí, y después las cocinas… y después Yzma. Aladdín apretó la pistola de luz entre sus dedos. Iba a tener que ser muy rápido.

Dio un paso adelante, cuando el Saltamontes lo detuvo.

-Mire…-señaló a una manivela en la pared, más o menos a mitad de la sala-eso está ahí por algo. Aladdín asintió tragando saliva.

-¿Pero qué crees qué…?-preguntó, y entonces se calló al darse cuenta: el techo empezaba a bajar, y los aplastaría antes de que les diese tiempo a salir de aquella estancia.

-¡LA MANIVELA!-el señor Saltamontes pegó un tremendo salto y consiguió llegar hasta ella. Luego empezó a girarla hacia la izquierda, y el techo empezó a bajar más deprisa. Al bajarlo a la izquierda, sin embargo, el techo se detuvo y su descenso fue mucho más lento, aunque seguía bajando. El señor Saltamontes se quedó unos instantes paralizado, pensándolo. Luego suspiró, y volviéndose hacia Aladdín y Ariel les hizo un gesto para que avanzaran.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ariel se dio cuenta por la cara de Aladdín de que algo malo iba a suceder. Él y el Saltamontes se miraban con miedo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo-dijo el señor Saltamontes señalando al techo que seguía bajando. No llegarían al otro lado sin que los chafara, al menos mientras él no le diese a la manivela-esta es su prueba más dura… porque es una prueba de amor.

-No podemos desmaterializarnos… ¡pero debe haber otra forma!-exclamó mirándole asustado. El señor Saltamontes negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañarles por más tiempo en su aventura, pero estábamos teniendo demasiada suerte-sus antes, algo caídas, temblaron brevemente-esta es una mejor forma de morir que la primera que tuve, aun así.

-¡No va a morir!-exclamó Aladdín decidido. Miró el radar, pero no había ningún otro camino para llegar al final: lo que significaba que tendrían que atravesar aquel último corredor cuyo techo estaba más pegado al suelo cada vez, y que si el señor Saltamontes no giraba la manivela para contenerlo, los aplastaría a los tres. Si en cambio la giraba, la bajada se refrenaría, y al final solo moriría él. Una trampa muy astuta por parte de Yzma. Cualquier grupo de mercenarios normal hubiera muerto discutiendo por cuál de ellos debía tirar de la palanca. Pero ese no era el caso del señor Saltamontes. Él no era un cobarde. Él miraba a la muerte de frente.

-Sigan, por favor. Antes de que sea tarde para los tres-les pidió, y aunque la voz le temblaba un poco, se mantuvo firme. Estaba cansado, y las heridas de bala le seguían doliendo mucho. Aladdín vaciló. Pero mirándose fijamente, en los negros ojos del insecto, entendió que no había otra forma. Su vida no era la única que dependía ahora de él. A lo mejor si se daban prisa.

-¡Corre!-Aladdín cogió la mano de Ariel y juntos atravesaron el último pasillo con el techo cada vez más bajo hasta que tuvieron que inclinarse, y consiguieron llegar a la salida. Una vez fuera de peligro, vieron que el techo ya estaba por la altura de su cintura. El señor Saltamontes ya debía estar semi aplastado.

-¡YA ESTÁ!-gritó Aladdín, notando como las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos-¡Gra… gracias!

No hubo respuesta, aunque el señor Saltamontes al oírlo sonrió. Él también lloraba. Retirando su mano de la manivela, dejó que el techo siguiese cayendo, hasta que el cuerpo empezó a crujirle y a aplastarse contra el suelo. Estaba otra vez frente a la muerte. Se preguntó qué pasaría después. ¿Volvería a aquel piso con la bola, a esa especie de limbo? ¿o seguiría… más allá? Cerrando los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco, pensando que después de todo, había sido una forma más que digna de morir, al menos sirviendo para salvar dos jóvenes vidas.

-"Lo conseguirán"-se dijo a sí mismo el señor Saltamontes, cuando su cabeza notó el frío techo presionar contra ella. Segundos más tarde esta se chafó en una sangrienta explosión, mientras suelo y techo se pegaban, y lo que antes había sido su cuerpo quedaba reducido a una simple mancha.

Aladdín y Ariel no se quedaron a ver como el techo acababa con el pobre señor Saltamontes, no hubiesen podido aunque hubiesen querido. Quedaban menos de cincuenta minutos para que el plazo expirase, y cada segundo contaba. Apretando el paso, subieron por las escaleras que dejaban atrás el siniestro laberinto de Yzma.

-¿Volveremos a verlo?-preguntó Ariel, pálida y conmocionada, echando una última mirada atrás.

Aladdín no respondió enseguida.

-No lo sé… no lo creo…

Pasando por unos arcos de punta afilada, llegaron a las cocinas. Aroma a especias y lo que parecía un café les llegó enseguida. La cocina era totalmente distinta al laberinto del que venían: los armarios de platos e ingredientes estaban tallados en troncos de árboles, y en las paredes había tapetes y una colección de vajillas muy coloridas. Aladdín agarró un racimo de uvas tentado de metérselo en la boca, moría de hambre, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y la dejó otra vez. No era buena idea llevarse nada a la boca en casa del enemigo.

CLONC… CLONC… CLONC… los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos, al reconocer al lacayo de Yzma, Kronk, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra un armario. Aladdín le apuntó con la pistola de luz. No pensaba gastar el último disparo en él, pero no tenía otra cosa con la que defenderse.

-¡Eh!-le llamó, desafiante-¿dónde está tu jefa?

Kronk no se volvió, pero dejó de darse golpes. Parecía estar murmurando para sí. Aladdín y Ariel se miraron, extrañados.

-¿Dónde está tu jefa?-insistió Aladdín-¿quieres que te dispare?

Kronk emitió un quejido, seguido de una ahogada risita. Frunciendo el ceño, Aladdín avanzó un poco, escuchando lo que decía.

-Sí claro… ¿y qué quieres que haga? No, no es justo… no, espera… ellos no lo saben… ¿qué culpa van a tener ellos?-rió otra vez, histérico-jijijiji… no, claro… perdona…

-Vale, venga tío, tengo prisa-insistió Aladdín. No podía dispararle, ni quería matarlo ni tenía munición que desperdiciar-estás muy mal…

-¿Le rajamos las tripas y las cocinamos como plato principal?-Kronk se tapó la boca y se mordió los nudillos como si se estuviera esforzando para no gritar. Estaba colorado, y sudaba. A Aladdín le empezaba a preocupar realmente-Eso sería de mal gusto… plato de mal gusto, diría yo… je, je, vaya juego de palabras… podrías jugar con sus cráneos arrancados…

-Tío…-Aladdín negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprenderle. Buscó algo más duro que la culata de su pistola, una sartén quizás, para golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo k.o.

Pero Kronk se volvió en ese momento, y Ariel sintió miedo al verle: sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta oscurecerle casi todo el blanco de los ojos, y un hilillo de baba le asomaba a la boca. Respiraba aceleradamente, y una vena en el cuello se le había hinchado.

-¿Qué…?-Aladdín reconoció un poco.

-Cállate hijo de puta-dijo Kronk con voz ronca, y lanzándose contra él le golpeó en el estómago y la cara antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Aladdín salió disparado chocando con la vitrocerámica y quemándose con los fuegos encendidos.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-gritó el árabe, dolorido. Kronk agarró un cuchillo carnicero y fue hacia él, pero sobrado de reflejos el chico le lanzó la cacerola en la que estaba calentando la infusión de Yzma. La cacerola le dio a Kronk en las narices rompiéndoselas, y luego le cayó en un pie.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡JODER!-Kronk aulló furioso y agarrando el mantel y todas las copas y platos que había secando en una mesa se las lanzó a Aladdín, que las esquivó hábilmente. El chico vio la pistola, que estaba en el suelo, y quiso cogerla, pero Kronk se puso en medio y le dio una patada en el vientre, derribándolo. Aladdín aulló dolorido de nuevo.

-¡CÓGELA!-le gritó a Ariel mientras forcejeaba con Kronk, que intentaba clavarle el cuchillo en la cara. Al oírle el musculitos se volvió y viendo a Ariel inclinarse hacia el arma le lanzó el cuchillo con rabia. Ariel chilló al clavársele el cuchillo en el costado, pero por suerte Kronk no había tenido mucho tiempo para calcular bien el lanzamiento: si llegaba a darle en la columna, se la habría destrozado. Ariel cayó al suelo dando un agudo grito de rabia mientras la sangre le brotaba de la herida, y Kronk seguía forcejeando con Aladdín. El árabe le dio un rodillazo en los genitales y consiguió sacárselo de encima, pero Kronk le agarró del tobillo antes de que pudiese escapársele, y le hizo caer. Kronk se agarró a Aladdín y sujetándolo por la cabeza empezó a retorcerle el cuello.

-¡CABRÓN!-Aladdín intentó respirar, mientras las fuertes manos de Kronk le ahogaban. Notó como se le hundía hacia dentro la nuez. Le estaba matando…

-Ssssíiiii…-el tono de voz del hombre sonaba desquiciado, y frenético-sssiiiii… mueremueremueremuere… ssssiiii… nos follaremos tu cráneo muerto… mueremueremuere…

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!-Ariel levantó la sartén por encima de su cabeza

¡CLONK! Un golpe seco y Kronk se derrumbó en el suelo, inmóvil. Aladdín se lo quitó de encima como pudo, jadeando, y luego se incorporó. Miró a Ariel, y aunque no sonrió le dio las gracias.

-Toma…-ella le pasó la pistola de luz que había intentado coger.

-¿Puedes andar?-le preguntó Aladdín viendo la herida de cuchillo que ella tenía en el costado. Él se había quemado en la espalda con la vitrocerámica, pero podría soportarlo.

-Ssí…-Ariel estaba muy pálida y sudaba. La herida era grave. Repentinamente, cayó al suelo. Aladdín se llevó las manos a la cabeza, petrificado.

-Nno… no, no… ¡aguanta! ¡Aguanta Ariel!-la cogió en sus brazos y mirándola asustado la sostuvo la cabeza para que le mirase-¡aguanta, por favor!

-Mmmmm…-Ariel cerró los ojos, conteniendo el dolor. Aladdín miró a un lado y a otro y luego salió de allí por uno de los pasillos. Se había dejado la pantalla del radar, que se le había caído en la pelea, y se dio cuenta a media huida. Debía volver a por él, pero antes la dejaría a ella en un lugar seguro… ¿qué podía hacer? "Mata a la vieja-se dijo a sí mismo-acaba con ella, y todo habrá terminado". No quería ni pensar en dónde estaban Billy y el resto, ni en cómo le estaría yendo a Jim, siendo interrogado.

Entretanto en la cocina Kronk tuvo un espasmo y luego se despertó, totalmente atónito. Su rostro, en un principio perplejo, se contrajo en una mueca de odio a la vez que sus puños se apretaban.

-Puedes olerlos-le decía el Demonio Kronk-¡huélelos, encuéntralos! ¡Mátalos!

-Antes al menos interésate un poco por ellos-sugirió el Ángel Kronk, que no era de gran ayuda.

-Eres increíble-dijo otra voz, y de repente Kronk notó un agudo pinchazo en la nuca: volviéndose se encontró a Yzma, que sujetaba una pistola enchufada a un líquido especial. El fármaco creado por ella para sus trastornos.

-Yo… yo…-Kronk empezó a ir hacia ella, dando tumbos. Le salía espuma por la boca, daba verdadero pánico-puta… puta, zorra, vieja… no pienso volver a comerte el coño, abuela… voy a matarte… voy a rajarte, vieja maricona…

Yzma no retrocedió. Se quedó mirándolo con firmeza, y cuando las manos de Kronk estaban a unos pocos centímetros de ella no retrocedió.

-Kronk, tu madre te quería mucho-dijo, impasible. Eran las palabras clave.

Al oírlas, su musculoso guardaespaldas retrocedió con aspecto aturdido. Su rostro estaba ahora azulado, y sus ojos durante unos segundos se quedaron en blanco. Finalmente, sin embargo, volvieron a recuperar su calidez de costumbre.

-Yz… Yzma…-Kronk se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se secó el sudor. Respiró varias veces, intentando recordar algo, pero solo veía imágenes borrosas-Yzma… ¿lo… lo he vuelto a hacer?

-Solo has destrozado la cocina-le tranquilizó ella. Kronk sollozó. Por suerte, Yzma no vio la sangre detrás de la mesa, donde había salpicado Ariel. Tampoco el radar, que quedaba tapado bajo una pila de platos rotos.

-Yzma yo… no puedo seguir así… lo siento-sollozó Kronk-soy un monstruo…-Ella le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró con comprensión, sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Kronk. Lo has hecho bien. Has luchado-dijo. Estaba furiosa y harta de esas tonterías, pero sabía que no era el modo de abordarlo en ese momento. Y no quería despedirle, después de todo. Era el único ser humano que se había ganado un hueco en su ennegrecido corazón-ahora tenemos que irnos… y rápido.

-Sob… snif… vale, sí-Kronk se secó los mocos con un tapete, y luego la miró sonriendo lloroso-perdóname Yzma.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-le tranquilizó ella. Luego le hizo un gesto para que salieran por las escaleras por las que habían venido-vamos, rápido.

Kronk obedeció y fue detrás de ella.

-¿Y las cosas?-preguntó nervioso.

-No hay tiempo. Volvamos al tanque-dijo ella apretando el paso.

-¿Al tanque? ¿Pero no íbamos a coger el otro…?

-¡Tenemos que volver a E.P.C.O.T!-gritó Yzma exasperada. No le hacía ninguna gracia. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para castigar a aquel desgraciado muchacho, pero con tirárselo a los cocodrilos era más que suficiente.

-¿Y el tigre?-preguntó Kronk, acordándose de Jim.

-Lo he dejado con Nerón y Brutus-explicó Yzma indiferente.

-Ah sí… bueno, ya les tocaba comer.

En realidad Nerón y Brutus habían sido humanos tiempo atrás, dos valientes policías que se habían infiltrado en la organización de la vieja. Al descubrirlos Yzma los invitó a beber un té que los hizo convertirse en bebés de cocodrilo marino, y mandando construir el foso que ahora tenía, los encerró allí, obligados por naturaleza a comerse a todos los que les tirase, pues no les daba más comida.

En el tanque de agua, Jim berreaba esquivando los fauces de Nerón y Brutus mientras Kuzco observaba en el otro extremo del tanque, e intentaba escapar. Brutus se fijó en el joven millonario tratando de escalar la resbaladiza pared, y empezó a nadar hacia él relamiéndose con voracidad.

-¡No, espera! ¡NONONONONO!-chilló Kuzco con voz aguda-¡NO POR FAVOR!

-Aguanta Ariel, aguanta…-Aladdín la había tumbado en una pared de unos pasillos parecidos a los del laberinto, e intentaba detener la sangre de la herida-por favor… no…

-Tranquilo… no… no…-Ariel no sabía que decir. Verle ahí, inclinado ante ella, tan preocupado, sudoroso, indefenso, le hacía verlo más atractivo que nunca. Incluso ahora se sentía intimidada por él, aunque también segura a su lado. Las manos de Aladdín eran muy grandes y cálidas, y la acariciaron con preocupación.

-Voy a volver a por el radar…-susurró-y luego… luego la mataremos.

-No me esperes… no nos dará tiempo-dijo ella angustiada.

-No voy a dejarte morir-respondió Aladdín. Luego la apretó entre sus brazos, y Ariel sintió que el dolor cesaba por unos momentos. Finalmente se levantó para irse, cuando algo llamó su atención. Al final del pasillo, por donde empezaba la oscuridad del laberinto, distinguió algo que avanzaba. Al principio no supo lo que era. Cuando lo reconoció, no pudo creérselo. El odio que sentía hacia él con el asco que le daba verlo así terminaron por desembocar en lástima.

-Bbbbblgrrrr…-Rourke ya no era un hombre. Ya no era ni un cuarto de lo que había sido. Apenas era una masa informe de gelatina carnosa que se movía a rastras como una serpiente. Sus ojos estaban en puntos opuestos de aquella masa que era, y su pelo y sus dientes se habían hundido hacia el interior. Sudaba mucho, e iba dejando un rastro de sangre y babas por donde iba.

-Joder…-Aladdín no supo que pensar. Se lo merecía, desde luego. No iba a ayudarlo. Pero aún así…

Los ojos de Rourke, girando sobre sí mismos ahora que ya no tenían ni cuencas en las que ir encajados, echaron un último vistazo a Aladdín, y él supo que aún comprendía quien era. Pero luego, lo poco que le quedaba de su cerebro debió de fundirse también, porque los ojos se apagaron, y la masa dejó de moverse. Hasta el último segundo Rourke había luchado por salvar la vida, pero había sido penosamente inútil. Su existencia terminaba en aquel patético final.

Aladdín miró a Ariel, que estaba tan perpleja como él. Luego corrió a por el radar.

Si hubiera salido un poco antes se hubiera encontrado con Yzma y hubiese podido dispararla, pero al entrar en la cocina ella y Kronk ya habían echado a correr para coger el ascensor que los llevaría de vuelta al garaje. Aladdín cogió el radar y miró hacia el despacho, donde creía que la vieja se encontraría todavía. No la vio, pero si el que se identificaba con Jim.

-Te tengo-dijo el árabe sonriendo. Luego encontró al fin el de Yzma, que se alejaba con Kronk-mierda…

Echó a correr a por ellos, pero cuando llegó su ascensor ya había bajado, y en lo que lo esperaba a que volviera ellos habían tomado el tanque y salían de allí.

-Me cago en todo…-se desesperó el árabe… lo que tardaba aquel ascensor-no os vayáis, no, no ¡NO!-ya era tarde. Lanzó el radar al suelo, frustrado. Se habían escapado. Era el fin. No, de ninguna manera.

Decidió ir a por Ariel y luego recoger a Jim. Bajarían, cogerían el coche en el que habían venido e irían a por ella. La matarían, como fuera, aunque fuese lo último que hicieran, y él mismo lo haría.

Si fallaban, aun así, también iba a ser lo último.

* * *

Los cyberbichos eran cada vez más, algunos habían crecido hasta tener el tamaño de un humano, y ya ocupaban una planta entera de E.P.C.O.T, el sector de mecánica elemental. Se habían comido a siete policías, pero afortunadamente la mayoría de comandos habían conseguido resistirlos y luchar contra ellos encarnizadamente. El jefe Duke y sus compañeros comisarios ya habían dispuesto todo para acabar con ellos.

-A las unidades de fuera, no quiero que se escape ni uno solo ¿entendido? ¡Ni uno solo!-exclamó Duke por su interfono. Los policías que estaban en sus autovolantes sobrevolando E.P.C.O.T. debían vigilar con sus rastreadores especiales que no se escapase ni un solo cyberbicho. Si salían a la ciudad y empezaban a comer… bueno las consecuencias eran impensables.

-¿Funcionará, jefe?-le preguntó uno de sus hombres preocupados.

-Bueno-Duke se pasó la mano por su grueso bigote, pensativo-si aquí el doctor Muerte no se ha equivocado…

-Porrrr favorrr, un rrrespeto-se indignó el holograma de Von Drake-mis datos prrrrrocesados son todos corrrrectos. Ahorrrra va a tenerrrrr la oporrrtunidad de comprrrrobarrrlo.

-¿Comandos listos?-preguntó el otro comisario, impaciente.

-Si señor-respondieron varias voces por el interfono.

-Pues vamos-dijo él. Desde la zona 0, los policías que estaban allí pusieron los altavoces de la sala de borrados a tope, y la canción de la Macarena empezó a sonar. Los policías que estaban abriendo fuego contra los cada vez más grandes cyberbichos en uno de los pasillos para contenerlos y que no pasaran a otras áreas se detuvieron, esperando la reacción de los insectos. Ellos al principio parecieron quedarse en shock, y luego dieron media vuelta, directos hacia la sala de borrados.

-Bien, bien…-dijo uno de los tenientes de Duke, viéndolo desde las cámaras-¡funciona jefe! ¡funciona!

-¡SÍ!-Duke apretó un puño y sonrió a sus compañeros-acabemos con esta plaga.

Los cyberbichos fueron entrando en la sala de borrados guiados por el sonido de la música, y casi resultaba divertido verlos bambolearse a su absurdo ritmo de no ser porque eran criaturas asesinas y espeluznantes. Entraron en enjambres hasta que la sala se fue llenando más y más y se comían unos a otros para tener espacio.

-¡Já! ¡Von Drrrrake nunca miente! ¡Además de un genio soy un hérrrrroe!-se jactó el holograma satisfecho.

-Lamento decirte que tú estás muerto, pato-le dijo Duke con escaso tacto-acaban de encontrar tu cadáver.

-Venga ya… justo cuando iba a aprrrender a clonarrrme. Es mala pata, válgame la rrrredundancia-se quejó el holograma, hundiéndose en el suelo por el disgusto.

Los cyberbichos acumulados en la sala emitían un ruidito infernal moviendo todos sus pinzas a la vez, deseosos de atrapar alguna carne humana. Entonces los policías de la zona 0 activaron el borrado, y en el centro de la sala donde estaban los insectos apareció un potente haz de luz que los deslumbró. El haz era cada vez más grande. Y poco a poco, sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo, los fue desintegrando. Los cyberbichos se golpearon contra el cristal blindado agitando sus patitas con horror, pero nada funcionó, nada, y poco a poco, uno a uno, los cientos que eran fueron desapareciendo. Había varios científicos que llevaban cámaras y los grababan, para examinar en la posteridad el comportamiento del horror que su propio centro había creado.

-Misión cumplida, caballeros-dijo Duke volviéndose a los suyos, que lo celebraron entre gritos de victoria. La Macarena seguía sonando, y alguno hasta se animó a hacer los pasos.

Hubo un cyberbicho, sin embargo, que se había quedado retrasado, y no entró en la sala. Su sistema operativo estaba dañado por haberse chocado con una pared, y no parecía haber percibido la canción. El cyberbicho revoloteó hasta encontrar una fisura por la que salir de E.P.C.O.T.: la misma por la que había salido el experimento 626 y que había hecho el Baymax sobre el que se había ido montado.

El cyberbicho salió por el agujero y revoloteó un poco, mirando a Suburbia, que era un delicioso plato esperando para él y sus futuros hijos. Pero en ese momento una diestra mano lo atrapó, y apretando con fuerza lo estampó contra la cristalera y lo mató. Era Merlín, que seguía sentado en el techo de la bola, esperando. Algunos autovolantes de la policía ya le habían visto, y uno se acercaba a recogerlo.

-Lo siento, Legión, pero no vas a atormentar este mundo-le dijo Merlín a lo que quedaba del cyberbicho, tirándolo por el agujero al interior de E.P.C.O.T. Saludó al autovolante que se le acercaba.

-¡Vamos a tirarle unas escaleras!-le dijo el policía que se asomaba por la puerta-¡cójase bien!

Pero no hubo tiempo: un disparo de misil impactó en el autovolante. El policía que estaba asomado cayó de él y se estampó en los jardines de E.P.C.O.T. cientos de metros más a bajo, mientras un enorme tanque se habría paso a tiros entre los otros autovolantes y embestía contra la cristalera de E.P.C.O.T, abriendo otra fisura.

-¡Por ahí!-le indicó Yzma a Kronk señalándole el pasillo por el que tenían que girar.

-¿Estarán también los chicos?-se preguntó él.

-¡No hay tiempo!

Merlín apretó los labios, molesto, mientras observaba caer lentamente ardiendo al autovolante que habían disparado, y los policías que aún seguían en él saltaban con unos paracaídas.

-Va a haber que acabar con esto-reflexionó en voz alta, satisfecho. Con aquella puntuación, lo habría conseguido. Irónico que ellos se hubiesen ido y hubiesen vuelto, justo a sus manos para que él pudiese matarlos.

* * *

Quedaba media hora. Un agotado Aladdín entró en el despacho de Yzma cargando con Ariel, y buscando a Jim. No tenía muchas esperanzas de poder hacer mucho más. Según el radar el chico estaba cerca, pero él no lo veía.

-Túmbate…-dijo, recostando a Ariel sobre la alfombra. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, llorosa, mientras Aladdín corría hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos que acababa de oír: había una trampilla al fondo del despacho de Yzma, y al asomarse en ella pudo ver un enorme tanque de agua. Dos cocodrilos gigantescos de removían en él, furiosos, y uno de ellos tenía a Kuzco arrinconado en la pared, e intentaba cogerle un brazo.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-chillaba Kuzco desesperado-¡AYUDA! ¡YYAAAAAAA!

-¡JIM!-Aladdín reconoció al instante al tigre, que estaba subido al otro cocodrilo, y evitaba sus mordidas a duras penas. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas, en cualquier momento las patas le fallarían y Nerón lo atraparía y lo convertiría en su almuerzo.

-¡DISPÁRALOS!-gritó Jim al reconocerlo, y su ojo sano se abrió emocionado por la esperanza-¡MÁTALOS!

Aladdín vaciló unos instantes. Era el último disparo. Joder…

-¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLOO! ¡ALADDÍN!-se miraron a los ojos. Aun siendo los de un felino, Aladdín reconoció la fiera mirada de Jim en ellos. Y apretó el gatillo. Justo cuando el rayo salía del arma hacia el agua Jim saltó del cocodrilo. Notó como la cegadora luz brillaba unos instantes debajo de él. Segundos más tarde se estrellaba contra el suelo más abajo. No estaban ni los cocodrilos, ni el agua, ni Kuzco. Habían desaparecido todos con el disparo. Jim miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de Aladdín, angustiado. Y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?-se extrañó él, al verlo tan contento.

-Ayúdame a subir, anda-pidió el felino. Estaban más cerca de lograrlo de lo que creían. Vaya una suerte…

El morfo (clave para su victoria) revoloteó por la sala riéndose, mientras Aladdín usaba la poca energía de vuelo que le quedaba para bajar y recoger al tigrecito, y luego subirlo.

-Ahí hay una para ser humano-le dijo Jim señalando con su garrita la estantería del fondo. Aladdín fue hacia ella-¿tienes el radar, no?

-Sí…-Aladdín distinguió una poción rosa, debajo de ella había grabado en el estante una figura humana. La cogió y fue hacia Jim.

-Bien…-dijo él sonriendo satisfecho mientras Aladdín se la descorchaba-que potra…

* * *

El tanque se llevó a un comando de policías que trataba de impedirles el paso por delante, y por segunda vez destrozó la pared que daba a la nave de productos químicos por la que había pasado el grupo hacía ya casi dos horas. Increíble como desde entonces, seis de los doce miembros de la misión habían muerto.

Kronk dejó aterrizar el tanque con cuidado, y una vez este quedó totalmente posado en el suelo, abrió las puertas verticales.

-Ya estamos Yzma-dijo con voz queda. Ella le miró sonriendo.

-Gracias Kronk-dijo, y bajando de un salto se acercó a los descomunales tubos de veinte metros cuyos líquidos rosados y violáceos burbujeaban intensamente. Según había dicho el chico, estaba debajo de los mecanismos. Agachándose, rebuscó y rebuscó. Por un momento, y el corazón le latió muy fuerte, no vio nada, y entonces se asustó pensando que él la había mentido. Pero entonces sus uñas rozaron algo metálico entre los cables y conductos que conectaban con los grandes tubos. ¡Lo tenía!

Desde uno de los puentes que atravesaban la sala por arriba, Merlín avanzaba sigilosamente con una pistola robada en la mano. Apuntó con la mirilla al trasero de Yzma, inclinada buscando su disquete. Tuvo que dejar de mirar cuando ella se puso en pie y lo levantó con gesto triunfal.

-¡Kronk! ¡Lo tengo!-gritó emocionada.

-Te tengo-dijo Merlín, apuntándola de nuevo.

-Te tengo-dijo Jim, viendo el punto de Yzma en el radar, justo donde la quería. Se miró su muñeca, ya humana, y el traje, que al igual que los diseñados por Yzma, se había vuelto a transformar con su cuerpo. Y entonces pulsó el botón del detonador que había en la pequeña ruedecita de la muñeca.

Las manos, parecidas a arañas, de Yzma acariciaban el Driverfact cuando detrás de ella, el detonador que Jim había pegado en el tubo más grande, ese último detonador que él había tenido el tiempo justo de esconder cuando había improvisado su arriesgado plan, estalló con un ensordecedor ruido. Una lluvia de cristales cruzó el aire llenando a Kronk y a Merlín, que seguía arriba, de cortes y haciéndolos retroceder hasta perder el equilibrio. Yzma por su parte tuvo el tiempo justo de girarse para ver cómo casi dos toneladas de aquellos líquidos ácidos contenidos en tubo se le caían encima en medio de una colosal ola rosada, y por unos segundos permanecía zambullida en ella. Segundos después el suelo estaba empapado por ese ácido, y humeaba descomponiéndose, e Yzma, aún en el sitio, quedó unos segundos paralizada, sujetando todavía lo que una vez fue su marido. Luego, la carne que ya le humeaba empezó a abrírsele, y a llenarse de yagas y ampollas que explotaban en sangre. Yzma abrió la boca lentamente, mientras un feo agujero se le abría en la garganta y permitía ver su tráquea, y emitió un agudo sonido desesperado, enloquecido y vibrante, que no reflejaba ni una cuarta parte del dolor que sentía.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se retorció llevándose las manos a los ojos, pero estos se le deshicieron en unos segundos convirtiéndose en una sustancia acuosa, al igual que las pestañas y el pelo, que simplemente se descompusieron en hebras que cayeron por todas partes. La ropa estaba hecha harapos que se iban deshaciendo también, las tetas se le desgajaron del pecho rompiéndose uno a uno los tendones, los dientes se le reblandecieron, los huesos, mientras la sangre le salía por todos los poros de la piel, ahora en carne viva, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza notaba como se le caían las uñas, y luego los dedos-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kronk se levantó herido por los cristales y con los ojos como platos, petrificado y sin poder ya hacer nada, vio cómo su querida jefa se seguía retorciendo presa de un ardor insoportable, hasta quedarse de rodillas en el suelo e inclinarse. La columna vertebral se le salió de la piel, rasgándola. Las orejas se cayeron a los lados, la lengua se le derretía por los labios, y la piel se fue abrasando hasta que solo quedaron huesos que burbujeaban todavía y de los que empezó a salir el tuétano. Yzma se disolvió en un charco humeante al que nadie se pudo acercar, temeroso de correr su mismo destino si lo pisaba, y con ella el disco metálico, y por ende la vida de su esposo.

-Oh…-Kronk, aún paralizado, miró los restos de su ama fundirse con el suelo, y cayó de rodillas, negando con la cabeza, negando, negando, incapaz de creerlo. Parecía que ella iba a vivir para siempre, y ahora….

En el despacho de su palacete, Jim vio como el punto de Yzma se extinguía, y miró a Aladdín y a Ariel. Una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras una fragante sensación de alivio le inundaba. Lo habían conseguido… estaban vivos. Y aún quedaban casi quince minutos de tiempo.

-Joder… está hecho… ya está-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar soltar una histérica carcajada. ¡Volvía a ser un humano! Era maravilloso…

-Ga… Gantz…-susurró Ariel, aún herida, y Jim levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. Se había olvidado de eso: ahora al fin podían volver a casa.

Poco a poco, las piernas de Ariel, Jim y Aladdín fueron desapareciendo, seguidas de su torso y sus hombros. Aladdín y Jim se miraron y sonrieron. Había terminado. Por fin. Estaban a salvo.

En la sala de los tubos Kronk había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, mientras Merlín, que por unos instantes también se había quedado descolocado, impactado por lo que ni él había sido capaz de prever, apuntaba de nuevo, esta vez hacia él.

-Maldita sea-pensó el mago, de mala uva-al menos me llevaré los puntos de este.

Pero se paró al notar que sus piernas ya no estaban. Alarmado, quiso disparar a Kronk, pero instantes después ya no pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya en la habitación, en el piso, y Jim, Ariel y Aladdín se abrazaban. Lilo estaba rematerializándose en ese momento.

* * *

E.P.C.O.T. aún humeaba, y la policía entraba por centenas a registrarlo todo. Tadashi e Hiro estaban fuera, con los innumerables científicos que habían sido desalojados en los jardines. El hermano mayor había apoyado la cabeza del pequeño en su regazo, y esperaba a que una ambulancia pudiese atenderlos. Había muchos policías que esperaban asistencia, heridos por los cyberbichos, y también algunos científicos. La robot EVA guiaba a los policías al interior, explicándoles que todos los Baymaxs habían sido destruídos. El último al parecer había explotado en la estratosfera.

Hiro se movió lentamente. Parecía destrozado, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Debía de irse de allí inmediatamente. No tardarían en entenderlo.

-Tadashi…-musitó, con voz ronca.

-Hiro…-su hermano le acarició el cabello, tranquilizador-no te preocupes, descansa.

-Tadashi…-insistió él, incorporándose rápidamente-tenemos que irnos de aquí…

-¿Qué?-él le miró, extrañado.

-Escucha, Tadashi…-Hiro no sabía que decirle, solo quería que su hermano lo comprendiera, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Lo único que era posible era que echase a correr en aquel momento, y se alejase todo lo posible de la mirada de su hermano. De aquellos ojos agradables y compasivos, que le observaban con atención.

-¿Hiro Hamada?-el jefe de policía Duke, acompañado de diez de sus hombres y los otros dos comisarios que habían intervenido en la operación de destrucción de los cyberbichos, se plantó al lado de los hermanos Hamada, y miró al pequeño con dureza-¿eres tú, no?

Hiro miró a Tadashi, que seguía sin comprender, pero de repente la luz pareció asomar a los ojos de su hermano. Se conocían demasiado.

-No…-Tadashi negó con la cabeza con horror. Miró a Hiro, negando insistentemente-no, no…

Hiro miró al jefe Duke, que le dirigía una mueca del desprecio más absoluto.

-Estás detenido-le dijo, furioso-y no te atrevas a abrir la boca.

-Hiro…-Tadashi miró a su hermano con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Cuando lo había ido a ver la noche anterior… por eso estaba tan tenso… ¿cuánto llevaba planeando…?-Hiro, no…

Hiro agachó la cabeza, y luego le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-Lo siento-dijo secamente, y luego dejó que lo esposaran y se lo llevasen a rastras. Los cadáveres de Gogo, Fred, y lo que quedaba de Washabi y Honey Lemmon se taparon con mantas y fueron llevados directamente a la jefatura de policía, para su análisis como claros sospechosos del golpe., y con la sombra de E.P.C.O.T, la luna del saber, la luna de la muerte, cubriéndolo, cuando el amanecer ya llegaba.

* * *

 **MISIÓN 3: CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO (COMPLETADA)**

-Tío…-Jim estrujó a Aladdín y a Ariel entre sus brazos. Luego pareció calmarse un poco. Quiso volver a su modo más distante y taciturno, pero aun así rió a carcajadas al notar que sus dos ojos volvían a estar sanos, y que llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había salido aquella noche, con ellos dos y Billy. Billy…

-¿Y Billy…?-preguntó Lilo, con voz débil. Helga acababa de rematerializarse, y parecía alterada. Era la última. Así que no estaba Billy.

Aladdín, que le estaba diciendo a Ariel entre risas lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella, se giró lentamente, mientras su ancha sonrisa desaparecía. No, Billy no estaba allí… Billy… estaba muerto.

Muerto.

-No puede ser…-Jim negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a creerlo. Billy… ¡Billy! Llevaba con ellos desde el principio, él era como ellos. Los demás habían caído… ¿pero Billy? ¿cómo iba él a caer? Él era tan… él era tanto…

-Lo encontré en una sala-dijo Helga, con voz queda. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido, realmente parecía triste mientras hablaba hacia Aladdín-intentaba salir del laberinto. Él también, supongo… se… él… bueno…-iba a decirle por qué había muerto. La estúpida, la necia forma en que Billy, tan lanzado como siempre, tan cabezota e incapaz de resistir sus impulsos, había terminado por encontrar su perdición. Pero prefirió no hacerlo; no quería mancillar su nombre ahora, y menos después de que él hubiese arriesgado su vida por salvarla. Si no fuera por Rourke… si no fuera por Yzma… si no fuera por Gantz…

Aladdín continuaba paralizado. Lo entendía a la perfección. Su colega estaba muerto. Billy estaba muerto, no volvería a hablar con él, no volvería a aconsejarle, ni a hacerle un chiste, ni a cantar una canción. No volvería a decir "colega", ni "bro"… ni a amar a Spencer, ni a querer convertirlo a él en una estrella. Perder la vitalidad de Billy, su frescura y optimismo en un mundo tan oscuro, tan violento, que él conocía pero sabía hacer mejor a su modo, hacía que ahora el alma de Aladdín muriera, y se consumiera por él.

-No… no puede ser…-Ariel habló con voz ahogada, mientras Aladdín agachaba la cabeza, y apretaba los puños.

-Está muerto-dijo finalmente. Luego se alejó un poco, con los ojos clavados en la esfera. Ya habían empezado a aparecer aquellas malditas letras.

 _GANTZ REPASA:_

 _Aladdín, ladrón-40 puntos_

 _Ariel, suicida-10 puntos_

 _Jim Hawkins, pervertido-35 puntos_

 _Helga Sinclair, teniente coronel-40 puntos_

 _Merlín, filósofo-76 puntos_

 _Lilo, niña rara-1 punto_

Jim era el único cuya puntación aumentaba considerablemente, al haberse cargado al objetivo de la misión. A Merlín le sumaban un punto (no sabían por qué) y a Lilo otro, quizás por sus acertadas intervenciones durante las carreras por E.P.C.O.T.

Pero ninguno estaba realmente pendiente de las puntuaciones. La muerte de Billy les afectaba a todos profundamente. Ariel lloraba en silencio, y Lilo, con la cabeza gacha, había juntado sus manitas y parecía estar susurrando cosas. Rezando.

 _LOS ELIMINADOS:_

 _Chien Po, soldado del ejército chino_

 _Yao, soldado del ejército chino_

 _Ling, soldado del ejército chino_

 _Baruch Cohen (Billy Joe Cobra), rey del rock_

 _Sigmund Saltamontes, erudito_

 _Lyle Rourke, ex general del ejército de Suburbia_

Las fotos de los seis muertos se pusieron en pantalla y luego se unieron a otras, que al verlas alcanzaron a Jim con una punzada de dolor: el bueno del doctor Dawson, Chicha, Talía y Melphomene, Vinny, Lumière, Amelia, Silver… Silver…

Jim miró de reojo a Aladdín, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, y había cerrado los ojos. Sabía cómo se sentía. Él también se sentía así en aquel momento. Estaba harto de aquel puto juego, de ver morir a sus compañeros, y saber que en cualquier momento él también caería, como ellos. Aún escuchaba la risa de Billy en sus oídos. Aún le veía bromeando con Aladdín, intentando ligar con Helga y haciendo bromas pesadas. Joder, se sentía fatal.

-"Siguen jugando"-leyó Merlín, cuando sus fotos tamaño carnet aparecieron en la superficie de Gantz, y se guardaron-¿hasta cuándo va a durar esto?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Nadie le respondió. Hubo un larguísimo silencio. Tal vez esperaban que la esfera se iluminase de nuevo, que poco a poco, fuese montando el cuerpo de Billy, desnudo como había venido aquella vez, y él, riendo como loco de alegría, les contase como le había ido todo.

Billy no iba a volver.

Finalmente Helga fue hacia la puerta de salida del piso, y se fue de allí. Merlín la siguió.

En la sala se quedaron Jim, Ariel, Lilo y Aladdín. El moreno miraba fijamente a la bola. Lentamente avanzó hacia ella. Por las hendiduras laterales podía verse el muerto de su interior. Su aspecto era repulsivo, nada comparado al deforme cadáver de Rourke, o al espantoso final de Yzma, pero era un muerto horrendo, con el cerebro sacado y palpitante. Aladdín se inclinó ante el cadáver, tembloroso.

-Tráelo de vuelta… por favor-pidió, suplicante. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que poder escucharlo-por favor, tráelo… por favor… haré lo que quieras… haré lo que sea…

Ariel se secó las lágrimas mientras Lilo y Jim, cogidos de la mano, se acercaban a Aladdín y le tocaban el hombro.

-Aladdín…-Jim sentía demasiada tristeza como para andarse con fachadas. Sabía que le necesitaba-Aladdín, no va a funcionar… no hará nada… ven con nosotros, por favor…

El chico no respondió, y Jim se temió que le gritara, o que le apartara de un manotazo. No hizo nada de eso. En silencio, se alejó de la esfera, y la miró con fijeza.

-Si llamamos a alguien… ahora que pueden entrar… si pedimos ayuda…-susurró.

-Hemos sobrevivido… nos han olvidado-le recordó Jim. Como las otras dos veces, tanto su muerte como su presencia debían de haber sido borradas-si vamos a por alguien… ¿crees que… seguirá aquí?

La esfera negra emitió un leve resplandor rojizo. Y Aladdín lo entendió. Ni él, ni nadie en Suburbia podrían hacer nada. Jugaban con fuerzas mayores, cosas que no comprendían. El moreno respiraba con pesadez, y negaba con la cabeza de cuando en cuando. No sabía ni donde estaba. Veía a Billy en su mente, riendo "¿pero colegangster… qué te pasa?"-se mofaba él.

Jim llevó a Aladdín hasta la salida de la habitación, seguido de Lilo y Ariel, que iban abrazadas. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el portal, y una vez allí, en la calle, se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo Jim a Aladdín-vente a mi casa. Ahí hay hueco.

Aladdín negó lentamente. Joder ¿cómo podía el día haber empezado tan bien? Ahora sentía un hueco que jamás se volvería a llenar. ¡Billy Joe Cobra nunca volvería a estar con él, nunca volvería a mirarle! ¡Nunca!

-Necesito… estar solo… gracias…-dijo con voz queda. Los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaron a despuntar. Aún quedaba para que el sol iluminase Suburbia, pero debían de ser las siete ya-adiós…

Aladdín se alejó dando tumbos lentamente, mientras Jim se quedaba con Ariel y Lilo, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-No deberíamos… ir con él...-susurró la pelirroja, pero Jim negó.

-Vámonos-dijo. En el trayecto nadie dijo nada. Permanecieron en silencio, con expresión muy sombría, porque los tres iban pensando en Billy.

Ariel apoyó la cabeza en el cristal del endobús, y recordó a su nuevo amigo, el chico con el que probablemente había sentido más confianza, aunque sabía que él la deseaba como el resto. Llevándose las manos a las muñecas, pensó en el cantante, y en aquella conversación que habían tenido, volviendo a casa de Jim.

 _-Aún tienes los cortes… joder-Billy le estaba mirando las muñecas. Ella se las cubrió, avergonzada y molesta-eh, eh, acuérdate de lo que dijo el candelabro. No es nada malo._

 _-Claro que lo es. Desearía estar muerta-dijo Ariel cerrando los ojos._

 _-No creo-replicó Billy, y ella los abrió, sorprendida-si no, ya te habrían matado._

 _Se quedaron callados, mientras Jim y Aladdín se reían a mandíbula batiente de sus chorradas._

 _-Mi madre sabes… ella también intentó… intenta… suicidarse-Billy miró al cielo, a través de las gafas de sol que se había puesto. Era de noche, pero era su rollo-antes no la entendía… ahora sí._

 _Ariel le miró con tristeza. Luego agachó la mirada._

 _-Yo… no tengo madre-susurró. Billy se mordió el labio._

 _-Lo siento mucho-dijo con voz ronca-pero las madres… la familia… son un coñazo._

 _Ariel asintió lentamente. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, pero de algún modo las palabras siguieron saliendo de su garganta, sin esfuerzo._

 _-No les he vuelto a ver desde que… llegué. No sé qué estarán haciendo-esperaba con esperanza que Billy fuese capaz de decirle algo que la tranquilizara. Una palabra, una frase que calmase su consciencia-pero no quiero volver a verles… les… les odio._

 _-Yo también les odio-murmuró el Cobra, abatido-estarán haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Solo que peor, porque te necesitan a ti para joder bien._

 _-Entonces no volveré nunca-sentenció ella con voz queda. Billy sonrió amargamente._

 _-Entonces llegarás lejos._

Sonriendo levemente, la chica se quedó adormilada, notando a su lado a Jim, al que había dado la mano. En ese momento no les importaba. ¿Qué importaba ya?

-Él ya estará en el Cielo-le dijo Lilo a Jim-Nanny no cree en esas cosas, pero yo sí.

-A Billy el Cielo no le gustaba mucho-comentó Jim con tristeza. Pensaba, con amargura, que le hubiera gustado poder saber más de él. Había tanto que contar. Sentía con Billy esa conexión que se tiene con pocas personas, que sin conocerse ya saben que se comprenden bien. Pero nunca llegaría a descubrirlo-él… él prefería el Infierno.

Rió al recordarlo. Se imaginó a Billy tocando su guitarra entre un montón de lenguas de fuego, y haciéndole un chiste de mal gusto a Satanás. Una de sus portadas más polémicas había sido " _Follándose al Diablo_ ", que había provocado las quejas de miles de madres y asociaciones cristianas escandalizadas.

¿Por qué reía? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Billy era de esas personas capaces de hacerte reír incluso en su propio funeral. Como Silver. Personas que te trasmitían fortaleza, como Amelia. Personas, en resumen, que se echaban de menos. ¿Le echaría de menos a él alguien, al morir?

Acariciando el negro cabello de Lilo, que también se adormilaba, Jim se propuso secretamente el convertirse en alguien que realmente la gente extrañara, una vez se fuera..

Y tal vez se fuera pronto

…

* * *

 _-KUZCO: Bueno bueno, a ver a ver… vamos a ver ¿nos hemos vuelto locos o qué?_

 _-AUTOR: Kuzco otra vez. ¡No puedes interrumpir la historia cuando te da a ti la gana!_

 _-KUZCO: ¡Flipo contigo, escritorzuelo de segunda, si estuviera en mi reino, mandaría que te decapitaran en el momento!_

 _-AUTOR: Bueno Kuzco, sé que la muerte de Billy no es plato de buen gusto, para mí ha sido muy duro escribirlo, pero es así como se desarrolla la historia…_

 _-KUZCO: ¡Hablo de mí muerte, JK Retrasado! ¡La mía! ¿Desintegrado por un puñetero rayo? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué soy, Drácula?_

 _-AUTOR: Bueno Kuzco hay personajes muy buenos cuya trayectoria en Gantz ha sido muy breve también; fíjate Ling, Yao y Chien Po. O la propia Yzma. O Billy. Pero no siempre es necesariamente el final…_

 _-KUZCO: Ya. Que te vas a hacer el misterioso, vamos. Pues muy bien. Yo aquí espero, a ver como encuentras la forma de volverme a sacar. Más te vale…_

 _-AUTOR: Lo que tú digas, majo. Anda, vuelve a tu película y deja de interrumpir mi historia. Y a vosotros, lectores, gracias como siempre por vuestro interés y dejad un review con vuestra opinión de este último capítulo sobre la tercera misión._

 _-KUZCO: Puede ser que yo nunca hubiera estado allí, que fuese mi hermano gemelo… Kuzqui, e Yzma se había confundido. Así que yo nunca morí en la verdad, y así puedo salir en el siguiente capítulo, como verdadero protagonista de esta cutre historia._

 _-AUTOR: ¡LARGO!_

 _-KUZCO: Vale, vale, vaya mal genio… que alguien llame a Aladdín… xd… que bueno… Aladdín… bueno, ejem, hasta otra lectores, espero que nos veamos pronto, en serio._

* * *

 **Bueno, veamos. Hablemos de lo que con total seguridad estéis pensando: Billy. Como autor es inevitable sentir amor hacia tus personajes, que aunque en este caso no los he creado yo, los tomo del universo Disney, también establezco un fuerte vínculo casi paternal con ellos. Para mí hasta ahora Billy ha sido el mejor personaje de la historia, por lo cual matarlo ha sido muy duro, pero desde el principio estaba planeado que así fuera, así como están pensados el resto de destinos de los personajes, de lo que no puedo hablar. Lo que hace interesante, y también terrible, a esta historia es la verdadera incertidumbre de descubrir quien se va a salvar y quien no. Hasta el protagonista, Jim, puede morir en algún momento, el hecho de ser el personaje principal de la historia no garantiza que vaya a llegar al final, al igual que para Aladdín, Ariel, Lilo, Merlín, etc. Aunque también os aseguro que de ellos unos cuantos lo conseguirán.**

 **Va a ser muy difícil llenar el hueco que deja la energía y carisma de Billy, un personaje con doble filo, tan dramático como cómico, y que ha aportado mucho a la historia, desde una historia de relaciones familiares muy difíciles a un romance poco común y que sin embargo enseña que todos nos podemos enamorar de la persona menos esperada, y un aviso de cuidarse de las adiciones, por inofensivas que puedan parecer al principio. En fin, perdón por enrollarme pero creo que el personaje lo merece, como despedida por mí parte. Lo he querido mucho.** **Por otra parte también señalar la muerte de Rourke, con la que estoy seguro de que estaréis más satisfechos, je, je.**

 **Este capítulo supone un punto de inflexión en la historia, al ser la conclusión de la tercera aventura. A partir de ahora los villanos irán siendo más y más difíciles, y las situaciones personajes de los personajes principales se complicarán aún más. En fin, para mi es un gusto escribirlo, y espero que vosotros disfrutéis de la historia y saquéis algo valioso de ella, a parte de pasar un buen rato. Un abrazo muy grande, y hasta el próximo (no tardará mucho) capítulo.**


	20. ÍNDICE DE PERSONAJES (III): PRINCIPALES

**PARTICIPANTES EN GANTZ**

 **James Pleyades Hawkins:** Protagonista de la historia; es un joven gamberro al que solo parece importarle el sexo y salir con sus colegas, aunque en realidad esconde mucho más en su interior, pues es más noble y bondadoso de lo que le gustaría admitir. Jim es un genio de la tecnología y estuvo en la Academia Estelar, donde recibió un fuerte entrenamiento para convertirse en un soldado, hasta que fue expulsado sacrificándose para proteger a la capitana Amelia, con la que había mantenido una relación no permitida por las normas. Jim vive con su trabajadora madre Sarah en el poco recomendable barrio de Montressor, y acude a estudiar al instituto Porter, donde no es demasiado querido por sus profesores. Mantiene una tensa relación con Ariel, a la que acoge en su casa y con la que desea tener relaciones sexuales.

 **Ariel:** Es una joven atormentada y resentida a la que Jim conoce en su primera misión en Gantz, donde ella acabó por cortarse las venas. Una de las características que la hace más llamativa a la vista de los hombres además de su larga y encendida melena pelirroja son sus enormes pechos. Ariel al igual que Jim (con el que no se lleva demasiado bien) es mucho más de lo que parece, y con el tiempo va mostrando más de su personalidad, insegura pero valiente.

 **Aladdín:** Un joven de la edad de Jim y Ariel, es muy pobre y después de perder a sus padres y posteriormente a su hermana en dramáticos sucesos que forjaron su carácter, terminó viviendo en el marginal barrio de la Guardia, en el barrio árabe de la zona roja. Aladdín es ingenioso, optimista y generoso, y no tarda en hacerse amigo de Billy Joe Cobra y de Jim. Es Billy quien le ayuda a encontrar un buen empleo en la MTV, la televisión de Suburbia, e impulsa su carrera hacia el estrellato. Aladdín tuvo una relación sentimental secreta de más de un año con Yasmín, la hija del rico Sultán. Sin embargo tras morir él y acabar en Gantz por intentar ir a verla, ella ha desaparecido, y le es imposible encontrarla.

 **Billy Joe Cobra (Baruch Cohen):** Súper estrella de rock de Suburbia, Billy tiene en su haber la mayor colección de éxitos de los últimos tiempos, es rico y famoso, aunque también extremadamente desgraciado por sus múltiples adicciones y su turbulenta relación con su amante, el joven Spencer Wright. Billy es una persona inquieta, alegre, amistosa y divertida, que pese a sus muchos defectos siempre consigue rebajar las situaciones tensas con su humor y ver siempre lo bueno en los demás. Billy pierde la vida en la tercera misión de Gantz, arrastrado por sus propias adiciones a su final, cuando su malgastado cuerpo ya no puede más.

 **Lilo Pelekai:** Una niña de once años que debido a una grave enfermedad terminal acabó en Gantz. Jim se culpa a sí mismo de ello, ya que de no ser por él tal vez el doctor Dawson hubiese podido curar a la niña. Lilo es bastante curiosa: le gustan las cosas macabras y habla siempre de un modo distante, triste, pero es muy buena y cariñosa, y siempre quiere arreglar los problemas de los adultos, sobre todo de su querida hermana Nanny. Jim se ha propuesto protegerla en Gantz y evitar que corra ningún peligro.

 **Merlín:** En apariencia tan solo es un anciano filósofo con la boca demasiado grande y extrañas manías, pero Merlín oculta al resto de jugadores de Gantz que es un poderoso mago, tal vez el más poderoso del mundo, que pertenece a la sociedad secreta de "la Estrella Azul" y que además lleva más tiempo jugando en Gantz que ellos. Aunque todas las sospechas se ciernen sobre él, Merlín hasta ahora ha conseguido desviarlas gracias a su inteligencia privilegiada (o eso dice él).

 **Helga Katrina Sinclair:** Teniente del ejército de Suburbia, Helga es una mujer muy dura, que ha tenido que luchar mucho para conseguir su puesto. Es fría, ambiciosa y bastante cruel, además de ser una verdadera máquina de matar gracias a su fuerte entrenamiento. La bella Helga mantuvo una relación secreta como amante del general Rourke durante años, hasta que él, que jamás sintió nada realmente por ella más que lujuria, la traicionó y envió directa a una muerte segura en una batalla contra el ejército de los Hunos en el exterior de Suburbia. Al reencontrarse en Gantz, Helga se ha enfrentado a su antiguo amor en busca de venganza.

 **Lyle Tyberius Rourke:** General del ejército de Suburbia con numerosas insignias y distinciones, Rourke es un personaje tramposo, manipulador, egoísta y sádico, que ha pisado infinitas cabezas para ascender hasta dónde está, y ha tapado más casos de corrupción y asesinatos de los que él mismo puede recordar. Rourke fue juzgado por negligencia y traición tras enviar a la muerte a tres comandos de soldados para poder él escapar en una batalla contra los Hunos, y para ahorrarse la vergüenza del fusilamiento se mató él mismo ingiriendo un veneno. En Gantz intenta convencer a Helga, que pertenecía a uno de esos comandos, para que lo ayude a demostrar su inocencia, pero fracasa y finalmente muere cuando ignorando las normas del juego intenta deshacerse de ella.

 **John Silver:** Cyborg de gran personalidad y corazón. Jim lo conoció cuando estaba internado en la Academia Estelar, y Silver trabajaba como cocinero. Allí trabaron una fuerte amistad, que permitió a Silver guiarlo y aconsejarlo cuando Jim fue expulsado de la Academia. Posteriormente montó un establecimiento (la taberna de Benbow) en Montressor con el sueño de ganar unos ahorros e irse a vivir a la costa, pero asesinado por el criminal Scroop fue a parar a Gantz y se sacrificó heroicamente para salvar a Jim, perdiendo su última oportunidad de vida. Jim honra la memoria de su mentor, pero en su último enfrentamiento con el capitán Garfio, este le rebeló que Silver era un pirata… ¿será eso cierto?

 **Amelia:** Capitana de flota de la Academia Estelar e instructora de jóvenes cadetes, Amelia es una félida, animal antropomórfico que evoluciona desde los gatos. Durante su periodo de celo mantenía relaciones sexuales secretas con algunos de sus alumnos, el último de ellos Jim Hawkins, con el que fue descubierta y él se sacrificó siendo expulsado para permitir que ella conservase su puesto. Amelia muere intentando salvar a unos alumnos de primer año en un accidente, y posteriormente es asesinada por Garfio en la segunda misión de Gantz. Antes se reencuentra con Jim, y tiene lo más parecido a una reconciliación con él.

 **David Q. Dawson :**Doctor en medicina especializado en cirugía, educado y responsable, Dawson iba a ocuparse de curar a la pequeña Lilo sin cobrar un céntimo, cuando el accidente provocado por Jim y en el que el chico murió acabó también con él. Al enterarse de eso Jim intentó salvar al generoso doctor en Gantz, pero no pudo evitar que finalmente fuese asesinado por Tirolisto, uno de los buitres al servicio del Príncipe Juan.

 **Sigmund Saltamontes:** Saltamontes antropomórfico estudioso de las matemáticas, la lógica y la filosofía, que al saber que se acercaba la hora de su muerte debido a un tumor se resignó y se enfrentó a ello valientemente. En Gantz aporta una valiosa ayuda a Aladdín y Ariel en el laberinto de Yzma durante la cuarta misión, aunque termina por sacrificarse para salvarlos.

 **Lumière:** La prueba de que un robot también puede tener vida, Lumière acabó en Gantz tras suicidarse afectado por su fallido espectáculo en el restaurante en el que trabajaba. Según le dijo el elegante candelabro a Ariel "no hay nada malo en querer acabar con todo". Finalmente se sacrificó de nuevo renunciando a su oportunidad de renacer para acabar con el capitán Garfio.

 **Talía:** Cantante en el no muy exitoso grupo de "las Musas" Talía era una mujer de personalidad muy fuerte, optimista y divertida, con la ilusión de convertirse un día en una leyenda de la música, que fue asesinada por su malvado novio Neso al querer cortar con él. En Gantz ayudó en la primera misión en el asedio de la mansión del príncipe Juan, pero finalmente fue fusilada por sus hombres junto a su amiga Melphomene. Ariel se propuso sacar el disco de "las Musas" al mercado, a petición de Talía.

 **Yao:** Guerrero del ejército chino, agresivo y problemático, aunque también leal y valiente, murió durante una de sus sesiones de reconocimiento por los pueblos del extrarradio chinos, cuando el ejército de los Hunos los asaltó durante una estancia en un burdel y acabó con todo su comando. Yao y sus inseparables amigos Ling y Chien Po lucharon por volver a la vida en la tercera misión de Gantz, muriendo finalmente al enfrentarse a los implacables Baymax.

 **Vinzenzo Santorinni "Vinny":** Soldado del ejército de Suburbia, experto en explosivos los cuales eran su obsesión, fue enviado por Rourke a la muerte para salvar él su pellejo. Vinny fue fundamental para explotar el barco de Garfio y precipitar su caída, pero murió durante el proceso.

 **Aurora:** Una joven muy rica y hermosa, un poco mayor que Jim y Aladdín, que murió escapando una noche de su novio, Felipe, al que ella creía perfecto, después de que este rebelase su verdadera personalidad monstruosa y la violara. Aurora, demasiado frágil y afectada tras lo sucedido para enfrentarse a nada, además de por su egoísmo puro que la impedía esforzarse por los demás, murió durante la primera misión de Gantz en uno de los tiroteos.

 **Chicha:** Una madre de familia que esperaba a su tercer hijo, cuando por un accidente doméstico murió. En Gantz no puede ser de gran ayuda, y además considera monstruoso la misión que se espera de ellos, y finalmente por desgracia es asesinada por el Sheriff de Nottingham.

 **Gaetan Molière:** Soldado el ejército de Suburbia, experto en excavaciones, obseso de la suciedad y con una desconocida pero seguro siniestra historia detrás de él, al igual que su compañero Vinny fue enviado a la muerte por el general Rourke, y de ahí acabó en Gantz. Desafortunadamente para él Garfio lo arrojó fuera de su barco y fue devorado por el cocodrilo.

 **Melphomene:** Compañera de Talía en "las Musas", más serena aunque también risueña, empezaba a dudar del sueño de su amiga de hacerse famosas, cuando fueron asesinadas por el novio de Talía, Neso. Melphomene participó junto a su amiga en la primera misión de Gantz, y al igual que ella perdió la vida trágicamente siendo fusilada por los hombres del príncipe Juan.

 **Chi Fu:** Consejero del Emperador de China, cobarde, ambicioso y repugnante, fue asesinado por Fa Mulán, a la que él creía muerta, y que durante un viaje de él a Suburbia apareció de la nada para matarlo. En Gantz Chi Fu cree que todo es una trampa de su propio gobierno para hacerle confesar que él ha trabajado secretamente con los Hunos, y cuando intenta abandonar la misión sufre las consecuencias de slairse del perímetro permitido por el radar.

 **Ling:** Compañero en el ejército chino de Yao, picajoso y algo cobarde, al igual que sus amigos fue asesinado por los Hunos en un burdel y posteriormente en Gantz aguantó enfrentándose a los Baymax hasta que ellos lo aplastaron.

 **Chien Po:** Compañero de Yao y Ling en el ejército chino, grandote y bondadoso, fue asesinado por los Hunos en un burdel de un pueblo del extrarradio y posteriormente en Gantz cuando trataba de acabar con un Baymax y salvar a sus amigos.

* * *

 **OBJETIVOS**

 **Juan Corazón de León:** Apodado "el príncipe", es un jefe mafioso con poca relevancia en el plano general de Suburbia, pero el control absoluto en el distrito de Sherwood. Hermano del mafioso caído Ricardo ,es ambicioso y arrogante. Juan no tiene muchas luces, pero si sabe moverse con suficiente agilidad por el mundo del crimen para haberse rodeado de una buena camarilla de secuaces tales como el violento y eficiente "Sheriff" o su obsequioso y retorcido consejero, la serpiente Sir Hiss. Como primer objetivo Juan resulta un hueso difícil de roer por estar protegido por sus buitres, cocodrilos, elefantes, perros y rinocerontes guardianes en una bien vigilada fortaleza en el barrio de Nottingham, pero finalmente, con ayuda de los inocentes ciudadanos de Sherwood que por tanto tiempo había explotado, los participantes en Gantz consiguieron acorralarlo y matarle (Silver lo empaló con la espada de su brazo cyborg), y robar también de su caja fuerte un extraño papelito con lo que al parecer son unas ecuaciones indescifrables…

 **James Thomas Crocker "Garfio":** Capitán pirata y uno de los hombres más buscados de Suburbia, Garfio es apodado así por la garra metálica que sustituye la mano que perdió en el duelo que perdió contra otro pirata (se rumorea que Jack Sparrow, aunque según Garfio afirma a Jim no es otro que Silver). Taimado, escurridizo, codicioso y experto en el combate de espadas y en la navegación, Garfio tiene a su servicio a algunos de los peores piratas del puerto, siendo quizás el peor su astuto segundo de abordo, el falsamente estúpido señor Smee. Ocupado con el secuestro del magnate Lord Beckett, Garfio resulta ser un adversario casi invencible para los participantes en Gantz cuando van en su busca, pero finalmente termina siendo vencido en el último segundo de la misión por la colaboración estrecha de todos, desde Vinny y Lumière que explotan su barco hasta Amelia y Jim que se enfrentan a él espada en mano. Garfio finalmente es devorado por el cocodrilo que se comió su mano cortada tiempo atrás, y ahora deseaba zamparse el resto por lo bien que le había sabido.

 **Yzma:** Maestra de las pociones, Yzma es la principal productora de drogas y la mujer más buscada de Suburbia. Mafiosa astuta, ha sabido mantenerse en las sombras y extender sus negocios a lo largo y ancho de las dos zonas hasta llegar a los ochenta años como una reina, gracias a sus muchos cuidados, entrenamientos de yoga y dieta vegana. Yzma emplea a su servicio a cinco jóvenes estudiantes (Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Fred, Washabi y Honey Lemmon) para dar un golpe definitivo en E.P.C.O.T., y también mantiene bajo su servicio a Kronk, su musculoso y jovial guardaespaldas que se ocupa de todo para ella. Al final sin embargo cae en una jugarreta improvisada por Jim, y es abrasada por unos ácidos con los que están experimentando en E.P.C.O.T.

* * *

 **Un breve repaso a los protagonistas de las misiones. A continuación, el siguiente episodio de Gantz.**


	21. ¡STITCH!

**Bueno nuevamente bato el récord con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Más de 60 mil palabritas, casi nada. Como siempre mi enorme gratitud a los que lo leéis, este capítulo os lo dedico a Lollyfan33 y a Dianaa34 que me dais una gran energía con vuestras reviews. Sin ellos a lo mejor no seguría escribiendo esta historia, que es la más extensa y complicada que he diseñado hasta ahora. Espero que os guste mucho este. Está lleno de sorpresas.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Jajajajaja, tenía muchas ganas de leer tu reacción a la muerte de Billy, y no he quedado decepcionado, me ha gustado muchísimo tu review. La verdad es que a mí también me sentó fatal que muriera, y más de una manera tan triste que podría haberse evitado, es mi personaje favorito hasta ahora y le quiero un montón. Yo creo que si consigo meter a los que leéis tanto en la historia es porque yo también la vivo mucho mientras la escribo, a veces parece que ni siquiera estoy frente al ordenador, si no en el lugar del que estoy hablando. Y bueno, lo del detonador ya tenía yo ganas de escribirlo, me parecía un final muy chulo para Yzma, uno de mis personajes favoritos de Disney. En cuanto a Kronk, ya veremos que es de él. No andas nada mal encaminada con lo de Kuzco ;) ¡Mil gracias por leer, de verdad, y disfruta mucho con este capítulo también!**

 **Bueno, este intermedio es largo, pero merece la pena. Espero que os guste, y ya me contaréis.**

* * *

"Te están espiando. No mires. Sé que lo hacen"

Siguió avanzando y torció por una callejuela, intentando alejarse de su perseguidor. Pero la gente pasaba de largo. No había nadie que lo siguiera. Otra vez, se lo estaba imaginando. O no… estaba seguro de que no…

Con aquella lluvia y a aquellas horas, la verdad es que ganas de seguirlo tendrían pocas. Después de mirar a un lado y a otro, con el cabello empapado al rostro, Jim Hawkins retomó su camino.

Casi había pasado una semana desde la última misión, de que lograsen terminar con la malévola Yzma y una vez más volvieran a casa a salvo… casi todos. Casi había pasado una semana desde que Billy había muerto, y toda Suburbia vibrase con la noticia. Las escenas de sus fans saliendo a la calle con velas y llorando para recordarle estaban por todas partes. Joder.

Pero él ya tenía sus propios problemas. Para empezar, vender la mercancía. Llevaba días planeándolo, casi sin pensar otra cosa. Todo lo demás, incluida Ariel, habían pasado a segundo plano. Sujetó la humeante botella rellena de líquido rosa en el bolsillo de su abrigo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras continuaba avanzando. Todo había surgido de su discusión con Ariel, después de la anterior visita de los empleados del banco.

 _-Puedes reunir ese dinero… perfectamente…-Ariel bajó la mirada, pero Jim la obligó a levantarla, poniendo la mano en su barbilla._

 _-¿Ah sí? Cuánto sabes… ¿y cómo?-preguntó con voz grave. Ariel le miró con desprecio. Le daba miedo. Jim lo vio en sus ojos. Ella le temía._

 _-Cuánto dinero había… en la cueva de los piratas…-recordó Ariel. Eso sacó a Jim de sus cavilaciones._

 _-¿Qué dices?-preguntó extrañado._

 _-Y en el castillo del león…-recordó Ariel-había una piedra roja…_

 _-Y mucho oro…-Jim recordó la sala acorazada del príncipe donde había estado a punto de morir-es cierto… pero… no cogía nada…_

 _-Tal vez… en la próxima misión… haya riquezas-dijo Ariel. A Jim le desesperaba el modo lento y susurrante que tenía de decir las cosas. Aunque también le ponía bastante. Le gustaría oírla susurrar su nombre así, montado encima de ella._

 _-Tal vez…-dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos-o tal vez no… o tal vez, si es que hay otra misión, nos maten a los dos._

En realidad todo había sido idea de ella. Así que eso había hecho: mientras se encontraba en el despacho de Yzma, esperando el momento en el que ella se acercase a los tubos químicos para encontrar su fin, Jim cogió aquel producto experimental, aquella nueva droga que tenía sobre su mesa, y se la quedó, guardando una de sus probetas en el bolsillo del traje negro. A la vuelta había comprobado con alegría como la probeta continuaba allí. La droga era suya.

Según había leído en las noticias la policía no había tardado en identificar los restos de Yzma y de encontrar su base secreta. Sin la cabeza de la organización para ocuparse de las cosas, la mayoría de sus mercenarios y empleados fueron detenidos en los siguientes días, y su red de drogas desmantelada, lo que significaba un durísimo golpe al narcotráfico en Suburbia. Según había anunciado la ministro del interior, Suburbia podría quedar libre de contrabando totalmente en unas semanas más. Jim por supuesto sabía que eso no era verdad ¿Suburbia sin drogas? ¿Suburbia sin crimen? La policía, tanto de la zona blanca como de la zona roja, no lo permitiría. Más de la mitad eran corruptos, y además, Suburbia estaba construida sobre el contrabando y narcotráfico, sobre la prostitución, el robo y el asesinato. Estaba muy bien luchar contra ello para contenerlo, pero no nos engañemos, erradicarlo era imposible. Jim lo veía así, por lo menos.

Su amigo, Peter Pan, tenía un buen cabreo: la caída de Yzma había llevado a que su camello se largara temiendo por su seguridad, y llevaba sin consumir casi tres días, lo que para un tremendo adicto como él se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Jim le habría puesto de ejemplo la historia de Billy para advertirle de los peligros que sus fuertes adiciones podían provocar, pero es que ni se molestó en hacerlo.

Ahora debía ceñirse al plan: era muy peligroso ir por Suburbia con una droga experimental en aquellos momentos, pero debía arriesgarse. Además ¿qué era eso comparado con lo que ya había vivido? Por favor, había sido un puñetero cachorro de tigre, unos enormes cocodrilos habían estado a punto de comérselo, e incluso había perdido un ojo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable. Y aun así había sobrevivido. Llevar una mercancía prohibida a un barrio de la zona blanca no era nada en comparación.

Mientras iba apretado en el endobús y una maleducada señora le pisaba, Jim recordó los sucesos más importantes de aquella última semana. Bueno, para empezar estaba lo de su madre…

 _Después de dejar a Lilo en la puerta de su casa (esta vez ellos no se quedaron a que Nanny los viera, habría empezado a resultar sospechoso), Ariel y Jim llegaron a casa exhaustos, cuando ya eran casi las siete de la mañana. Entraron silenciosamente, con la cabeza baja y procurando no hacer ruido..._

 _-Yo me voy a echar un rato…-le dijo Jim a ella con voz ronca-¿te vienes…?_

 _-Vale…-dijo Ariel a la que se le caían los párpados. Iban a subir las escaleras a la habitación del chico, cuando de las sombras salió Sarah, que acababa de despertarse, y se mantenía cruzada de brazos con expresión de descontento._

 _-¿Dónde os habíais metido?-preguntó, enfadada-¿sabéis la hora que es?_

 _-¡Mamá!-exclamó Jim asustado. Ariel estaba allí… tenía qué…_

 _-¿Sabéis lo que me he preocupado?-Sarah se dirigía ahora a la pelirroja, y Jim se interrumpió al notarlo. ¿Qué narices…?_

 _-Bueno Ariel…-se apresuró a decir-pues hasta mañana…_

 _-Jim no me mientas, sé que vive aquí-dijo Sarah con voz queda. Su hijo cerró los ojos y apretó un puño, recibiendo aquellas palabras con un impacto. Joder, no podía ser. Y menos en ese momento. Estaba hecho polvo-vamos a hacer una cosa. Vete a acostar, y tú vete a mi cuarto. Ya hablaremos más tarde._

 _Jim caviló unos segundos, pero luego decidió obedecer. Necesitaba una cabezadita. Ariel se fue al cuarto de Sarah, se tumbó allí y se quedó largo rato contemplando el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Jim por su parte sí que se durmió, aunque los inquietantes sueños en los que flotaban las largas y blancas caras de Silver, Amelia, Dawson y Lilo volvían a aparecer, y esta vez la de Billy se unió a ellas._

 _Dos horas más tarde Jim se levantó con la cabeza doliéndole a punzadas, y bajó a la cocina a tomar algo. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido a la discoteca el día anterior, solo que se había quitado las botas y notaba el frío suelo en sus pies. Se moría de ganas. Estaba mordisqueando una manzana cuando entró su madre, cargada con la compra. Jim no la saludó, y esperó a que ella lo colocase todo, y decidiera encararlo._

 _-¿Cómo has podido?-le preguntó. Jim agachó la cabeza. Si ella supiera que acababa de estar a punto de morir. Pero como iba a creerlo… los padres nunca se creen nada de lo que importa._

 _-Lo siento-dijo simplemente, acabando con la manzana. Su madre negó con la cabeza._

 _-No me refiero a mí. A ella-agregó-estuvimos hablando Jim. Me… bueno, da igual._

 _-¿Qué?-Jim se enfrentó a su madre por fin. Quería enfadarse, gritar como otras veces, pero es que estaba tan feliz de haber sobrevivido y poder volver a verla que se sentía incapaz-¿qué te dijo? ¿qué piensas?_

 _Sarah negó con la cabeza. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas y reflexionó unos instantes. Jim se sirvió un vaso de leche, no estaba dispuesto a estar esperando a que a ella le diese la gana de hablar._

 _-Ella… te gusta-dijo Sarah finalmente. El rostro de Jim se ensombreció al oírlo._

 _-No-dijo simplemente._

 _-Y por qué… ¿por qué la dejaste venir…?-se atrevió a preguntar Sarah, mirando a su hijo con cautela. Jim odiaba que ella le mirase así. Sentía que aquel niño que había sido, el que siempre estaba pegado a su madre y reía con ella, se había corrompido y deformado en el monstruo que era hoy._

 _-Que la quisiera aquí con significa que me guste-dijo Jim con voz queda. No podía creer que acabara de decirle eso. Sarah pareció entenderlo._

 _Tras unos minutos de silencio, más tensos para ella que para él, que seguía hecho polvo, Sarah se decidió a hablar de nuevo._

 _-Puede quedarse-dijo. Jim se volvió, sorprendido-dormirá en tu cuarto…_

 _¿Sería posible que…?_

 _-… pero tú dormirás en el sofá-completó Sarah. Jim arqueó una ceja, molesto._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Aquí, en el sofá-le indicó ella-es mi última palabra._

 _-¡Pero…!-protestó Jim. ¡Que durmiera ella!_

 _-Es mi última palabra Jim-dijo Sarah. El chico iba a protestar, pero estaba tan cansado que dormir en el sofá o en el suelo le importaba un cuerno._

 _Sarah cogió una pila de ropa planchada y se dispuso a bajar a casa del doctor Doopler._

 _-Tengo que entregar esto-le dijo-haz tus deberes, por favor._

 _-Sí… sí, vale-Jim no pensaba hacerlos, pero sabía que así ella se calmaría._

 _-Y Jim-insistió su madre antes de irse-no os quiero ver juntos cuando vuelva._

 _Jim miró al suelo con disgusto. Sabía lo que ella pensaba. Lo peor es que era cierto. De hecho, seguramente su madre pensaba mejor de lo que era la realidad. Jodida realidad._

 _-Vale._

 _Su madre se marchó echándole un último vistazo. Él luego engulló unos cereales y un zumo y se dejó caer en el sofá. No pensaba hacer nada en todo el día. Salvo pensar en cómo vender el producto…_

Ahora ya lo sabía. Sopesando sus posibilidades, la zona blanca era el mejor lugar donde venderla. No porque estuviese menos vigilada, sino porque la pena por tráfico era menor que en la zona roja, donde podía ser incluso la decapitación.

El barrio de Hapana estaba al norte de la zona blanca, en el interior, y era uno de los más conocidos en Suburbia, porque al igual que el pequeño distrito de Sherwood estaba poblado casi en su completo por animales antropomórficos. En Hapana podías encontrarte desde jirafas vestidas con traje y corbata a elegantes leonas ricachonas y elefantes con bastón. Por lo general cada raza se juntaba principalmente con la suya, y todas rehuían especialmente a la humana, pero había un lugar donde animales, humanos y alienígenas se juntaban todas las noches para aquello que todos compartían, el pecado. La discoteca Bandar Longe era un exótico club de noche con decoración selvática a donde acudían cada noche cientos de personas deseosas de olvidar sus problemas en una espiral de música, alcohol, sexo y drogas. Los camareros y empleados eran en su mayoría simios de todo tipo, desde chimpancés que saltaban por las ramas que decoraban el techo para servir chupitos hasta los enormes gorilas (literalmente) de seguridad que hacían que poca gente tuviese ganas de problemas. El jefe del establecimiento, como no podía ser de otro modo, era también un primate. Las chicas que estaban bailando desnudas en jaulas colgando del techo sí que eran humanas en su mayoría, también había exuberantes panteras e iguanas humanoides, que enrollaban su rabo alrededor de sus anchas caderas.

A Jim le había costado conseguir colarse. De hecho, no lo habría conseguido de no ser por Aladdín, quien tenía varios carnets falsos que acreditaban la mayoría de edad, y le había facilitado uno. Jim había ido a verlo al día siguiente de la muerte de Billy. No tenía buen aspecto.

-Sí… el funeral va a ser el lunes-le dijo Aladdín con voz ronca. Jim asintió. No sabía si quería ir. Desde el funeral de Silver habían pasado muchas cosas… pero Billy merecía sus respetos.

Jim le dio su DNI falso al gorila de la esquina, que le miró no muy convencido, pero finalmente le dejó pasar. El bullicio era tremendo, y le costó mucho abrirse paso por entre la gente, y eso que él tenía ya mucha práctica por el Decas y las demás discotecas a las que solía ir. En el centro de la pista más grande había una barra donde unos bonobos servían alcohol a espuertas. Jim consiguió hacerse un hueco y llamar la atención de uno.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU JEFE?-gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la potente música-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LOUI?

-¡NO RECIBE VISITAS!-le advirtió el bonobo. Jim ya se lo esperaba. Le dolía, pero sacó un billete de veinte mickeys de su monedero, y se lo enseñó.

-¡VENGA TÍO!-le insistió. El bonobo lo pensó unos momentos, y luego haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza lo invitó a seguirle. Él avanzó colgándose por las ramas, y Jim tuvo que apretar el paso empujando a los de la pista de baile para seguirlo. Una elefanta estuvo a punto de pisarlo mientras taconeaba, y eso lo hubiera mandado directo al hospital. Finalmente Jim alcanzó al bonobo, que señalaba en un piso superior un reservado donde se veían a varios monos montando un terrible escándalo.

Jim subió unas escaleras de caracol hechas sobre troncos de palmera y llegó hasta el reservado, donde los monos sentados en una mesa reían y discutían jugando a las cartas. A la cabeza de la mesa estaba el jefe de todos ellos, Loui, un orangután viejo y fofo, y al igual que lo había sido el Príncipe Juan, el reyezuelo de todo aquel mundo. En aquel lugar, el orangután era quien controlaba a todo el mundo.

Loui era un conocido fanático del jazz clásico, y de hecho mucha de la música que sonaba en su discoteca era un nuevo estilo que él denominaba techno jazz. Jim vio que al lado suyo había una trompeta. A lo mejor se animaba a tocar luego.

-Jefe, este chico quiere hablar con usted… dice que es importante-dijo el camarero bonobo acercándose a Loui. Él se lo quitó de encima de un guantazo, y luego viendo a Jim se ajustó sus horteras gafas de sol y fue hacia él, meneando su torpe cuerpo. Debía de ser un poco más bajo que él.

-Schuby paripo pú… humano eres tú… ¿qué es lo que quieres del viejo Loui, chavalín?-preguntó el orangután, acercándose a Jim y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Sus compinches simios rieron, pero Jim no.

-Quisiera hacer un trato…-empezó Jim.

-Ey. Toma un banano-Loui le interrumpió metiéndole un plátano en la boca tan de improviso que Jim estuvo a punto de tragárselo entero. Se lo sacó entre las risas de los otros monos, y se preguntó si no habría sido mejor ir a otro sitio. Pero Loui pese a su fama de insufrible subnormal también tenía fama de cumplir sus palabras, y pagar bien.

-¡Ajajajá, cachorro humano!-rió Loui bebiendo de su copa-¡tienes cara de saber aguantar una broma!

-"Gilipollas"-pensó Jim, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió conservar la calma.

-Tengo una oferta… pero quisiera hacértela en privado.

-¿Una oferta? ¿Para mí? Schubby doo we we, cachorro humano ¡El Loui es todo orejas!-dijo acercando su cabeza a la suya.

-Preferiría que no fuese aquí… -repitió Jim con voz queda. Loui le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad burlona-es que… no querrá que ellos lo sepan.

El orangután miró de reojo a sus compañeros, y la codicia brilló en sus ojos. Luego volvió a concentrarse en Jim.

-Muy bien chaval. ¡Wei wei yuoa! ¡Vente conmigo!

Los otros monos protestaron, pero Loui los ignoró. Hizo una seña a Jim que le siguió por un pasillo lleno de luces intermitentes. Unos chimpancés con cara de pocos amigos lo registraron antes de dejarlo entrar, buscando armas. Uno le cogió la botella de líquido rosa y la miró receloso.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó.

-Es de lo que le vengo a hablar a tu jefe-dijo Jim. El chimpancé metió un dedo en la botella, receloso, y se la llevó a los labios. Jim contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo era tan osado?

-Sé detectar venenos, chaval-le advirtió el chimpancé. Pero no pareció detectar ninguno en la bebida. Finalmente se la devolvió y le dejó pasar.

El despacho de Loui no era muy grande y estaba lleno de palmeras con plátanos. Tenía también enormes pósteres de chicas desnudas y uno muy grande de un trompetista de color, Jim no sabía quién era. Loui se acomodó en su butaca giratoria y tamborileó los dedos, expectante.

-Muchacho, muchacho… no todos los días puedo reunirme con mis amigos… no me hagas perder el tiempo…-le avisó, con una terrible sonrisa de mono.

-Vale-Jim sacó de su abrigo la botella con el líquido rosa, y le alegró comprobar como la sonrisa de su interlocutor desaparecía. Loui se incorporó, codicioso, señalando la botella.

-¡Ue zsa zsá! ¿eso es…?-preguntó, pasmado.

-De Yzma. Sí. Lo conseguí hace poco, de la policía-mintió. Loui abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos, alucinado-eran prototipos experimentales, pero los tenía casi listos para sacar al mercado.

Loui negó con la cabeza, y una expresión sombría surcó su rostro.

-¿Cómo yo sé que esto no es una trampa?-preguntó. Jim sonrió. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta-¿cómo sé que de la policía no eres tú?

-No puedes saberlo. Ahí te tienes que arriesgar-le respondió-pero… si lo vendes… puede salirte por un precio muy caro.

Loui asintió con gravedad ¡Pues claro que le saldría! Toda Suburbia estaba con el síndrome de abstinencia, y a él le llovía del cielo una nueva droga de Yzma que sin duda desataría la locura en la ciudad ¡Todos acudirían a él! Quizás… quizás podía suponer un cambio en su carrera. Un ascenso, podríamos decir…

-¿Y… es buena?-preguntó, esperanzado.

-Yo no la he probado-dijo Jim-pero tu segurata sí.

Loui se asomó por la persiana de su despacho viendo a sus dos guardaespaldas chimpancés. El que había probado de la bebida estaba raro: sonreía estúpidamente, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Loui vio como empezaba a extender las manos, como queriendo atrapar algo en el aire.

-Parece que sí…-concluyó Jim, asomado por detrás de Loui y sonriendo. El orangután miró a Jim con desconfianza.

-Es todo demasiado sencillo, perdóname que dude, cachorro.

-Ya, y lo entiendo. No lo es si te digo lo que quiero-dijo Jim echándose el pelo hacia atrás, sonriendo. Loui arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Treinta mil mickeys-dijo Jim. Loui puso los ojos como platos, luego respiró y luego tuvo un ataque de risa.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió, desternillándose por el sofá-¡AJAJAJAJAJUI! ¡JAJA! ¿Qué? ¡¿Treinta mil mickeys?!

-Lo que vas a ganar tú es mucho más con esto-se defendió Jim mosqueado-¡es lo justo!

-Mmmm… no creas-Loui señaló a los monos de fuera-estás en el peor sitio para negociar chico, mi casa, mi propia casa. ¿Y ahora tú quieres pedirme esa pasta? Puedo hacer que te maten, quedarme la droga y adiós muy buenas.

-Ya, sí, pero seguirías perdiendo. Tengo dos productos más en casa-explicó Jim con una tranquila sonrisa-sería aún mejor negocio ¿no?

El orangután Loui pareció reconsiderarlo. Sí, sí lo era…

Paseó un poco por el despacho (Jim esperó pacientemente a que llegara a una decisión) y finalmente se volvió hacia él, con expresión satisfecha.

-Muy bien, cachorro humano, tú ganas-dijo sonriendo-dámela y te pagaré diez mil mickeys.

-¿Diez mil?-repitió Jim poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Tráeme las otras dos, y te pagaré diez mil por cada uno. ¡No hay negociación! ¡No!-dijo cuando vio que Jim le iba a replicar-son tiempos malos para todos.

-Ya…-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Había aceptado. Era mejor que nada… ahora solo quedaba el pequeño detalle de que era un farol, y no tenía ninguna otra droga más. Pero los diez mil se los iba a llevar, sí o sí-sigo queriendo esos treinta ahora. En otros sitios me lo pueden comprar por mejor.

-En otros sitios te pegarán un tiro y luego registrarán tu casa-le dijo Loui con calma, y Jim optó por cerrar la boca-venga, chaval, diez mil no están nada mal, y podemos hacerte un hueco en la casa ¿cómo es que has conseguido birlárselo a la poli?

Jim entendió que si Loui lo dejaba con vida era precisamente por eso: el hecho de que un chico más o menos normal tuviese en su poder una de las pociones de Yzma lo convertían en un enigma para el orangután. Lo mejor era mantener el misterio.

-Secreto profesional-contestó secamente-dame el dinero.

Loui cumplió su palabra, y después de dejarlo momentáneamente a solas en su despacho, volvió con un maletín lleno de dinero. Jim (que no se lo iba a tomar a broma) examinó los billetes comprobando que no le estuviese haciendo trampas, y luego se sacó la botella con el producto y se lo dio.

-Walli walli dee doo daa, esto va a hacer muy rico a papá-canturreó Loui cuyo rostro simiesco se iluminó de rosa al acercarse la poción.

"Sí, alégrate… cualquier día nos mandan a matarte"-pensó el chico, observando al patético orangután celebrar su triunfo. La muerte tiene una curiosa forma de alterar las cosas… y para Jim Loui no era solo otro pobre diablo como Yzma, Garfio o Juan, que antes o después caería como ellos… y como él.

El mono le ofreció quedarse en la discoteca, y hasta la compañía de tres bellas señoritas para acompañarlo en sus placeres. Jim estuvo muy tentado de aceptar eso último, pero su sexto sentido le alertó de que era peligroso pasar más tiempo allí del necesario, tenía el dinero y lo mejor era salir por patas antes de que Loui cambiase de idea o algo terminara por hacérselo perder.

Fuera llovía, pero se puso la capucha e ignoró el frío de Suburbia. Era la última semana de noviembre, y sus exámenes de fin de trimestre estaban cada vez más cerca. Tal vez debería estudiar…

Pero olvidando todo eso, Jim se entregó a la calle, y estuvo un rato perdido entre la multitud, andando y andando sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida. Estaba perdido… y no creía que se fuese a encontrar.

* * *

El lunes amaneció frío en Suburbia, y las nubes apenas impedían ver el sol, pero por suerte no llovió y el funeral pudo celebrarse como se había organizado. Si a Jim ya le había sorprendido la gran cantidad de asistentes al funeral del viejo Silver, los del funeral de Billy centuplicaban la cifra. El sepulcro había sido preparado en una colina del Cementerio de los Suspiros, el más rico e importante de la zona blanca, donde solo los más ricos se podían permitir morir. Las largas laderas del cementerio, ocupadas por hileras de lápidas inmaculadas con nombres grabados en oro, fueron ocupadas por los cientos de invitados, y en la verja de entrada al cementerio se contuvieron cientos de fans de Billy, que se habían reunido también para homenajearlo.

En la limusina que los llevaba a él, Ariel y Aladdín, Jim vio al pasar a muchas chicas con camisetas con la foto de Billy llorando desconsoladas. Algunas tenían el rostro rojo y arañado, desconsoladas. Mucha gente sujetaba fotos de Billy y merchandinsing suyo. Nunca había visto Jim una multitud tan numerosa que estuviese tan en silencio. Pero a aquellas personas venidas de la zona roja y blanca, ricos y pobres, buenos y malos, les unía un poderoso vínculo, casi inquebrantable, se podría decir: su amor hacia el Cobra, la admiración eterna y gratitud por su música y su persona, por lo que les había dado y les daría siempre.

-Greg Slick presentando desde el Cementerio de los Suspiros-dijo Greg sonriéndole a la cámara. El operado presentador de la radio Resolutions, escuchada por la mayoría de adolescentes de Suburbia, miraba a la cámara con exagerada expresión de tristeza, mientras retransmitía en directo todo lo que iba ocurriendo en el funeral-ahí podemos ver a Hannah Montana y a Austin Moon bajándose de sus autovolantes… que mal ha envejecido nuestro antiguo ídolo pop…

A Jim le pareció indignante que Greg convirtiera un funeral en la alfombra roja, pero según le dijo Aladdín "así es esto". La fama lo movía todo, el dinero y la codicia eran el verdadero motivo de que muchos estuvieran allí ese día, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en la primera fila, mientras la gente que de verdad había amado a Billy sin ni siquiera conocerlo tuviera que quedarse fuera.

-Spencer…-Aladdín saludó a un joven que Jim ya había visto en alguna ocasión por la tele. Una de sus películas al margen de las que hacía para Billy, "Pies sangrientos", había sido una de las favoritas de Jim por mucho tiempo, y le había impactado un montón. Lamentó tener que conocer a Spencer en esa situación: el joven llevaba gafas de sol para que no se le vieran los ojos, rojos e hinchados, y estaba muy pálido. Según le explicó Aladdín luego, no había dormido en dos días. Jim le miró y no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Así que ese era el romance secreto de Billy… se preguntó cuál sería su historia. Fuera como fuese, no había acabado bien.

"En realidad no ha acabado… eso no lo sabemos nunca"-le dijo una voz en su interior, pero Jim la alejó enseguida.

Habían dispuesto filas de bancos para que los asistentes se sentaran. Jim, reconoció a otras grandes personalidades de Suburbia, que nunca creyó que llegaría a ver. Sin embargo, sin una tele de por medio, parecían muy, muy pequeños. Tan humanos y frágiles como él. Estaban Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, el chef francés del show del Genio, el propio Genio que exhibía una expresión muy amarga en su rostro, Alan A'Dale, Cruella DeVil, Violetta, la ministra del interior Kim Possible, el inspector superior de la policía Mufasa, la famosa estrella de baloncesto Troy Bolton, Edna Moda, Lolo Calorías y muchos más. A Jim le llamó la atención un bebe que fumaba un cigarro y parecía muy conmovido, y también el banco de la familia, en la que estaba sentada la hermana del cantante, Teddy, llorando desconsolada en el hombro de su marido, y en el otro extremo del banco un señor de mediana edad pero rostro muy arrugado, con un gran abrigo negro y un gorro cubriéndole. Era el padre de Billy. No quiso hablar con nadie, y tampoco miró el ataúd de su hijo cuando esté pasó.

Billy llevaba traje y corbata negras, y el interior del ataúd estaba lleno de rosas blancas, como una sábana sobre la que estuviera tumbado. Así puesto, con las manos sobre el pecho sujetando una de las rosas y los ojos cerrados, estaba más guapo que nunca, y parecía estar durmiendo. Lo colocaron en lo alto de la colina, y el funeral empezó. A Jim se le hizo más duro de lo que había pensado. Ver ahí el cuerpo de Billy, dentro de la caja que estaba aún sin cerrar se le hacía muy cruel: había visto ese cuerpo moverse, lo había visto reír y saltar. Aladdín también parecía pensar lo mismo. Mantenía la cabeza oculta entre las manos, hundido, y en un momento Jim le vio enjugarse las lágrimas, temblando. Spencer por su parte tuvo que levantarse e irse en un momento, porque no podía soportarlo más. Su padre, Hugh Wright, que también había asistido al funeral con su mujer y su hija, lo acompañó para consolarlo. Pero Spencer era inconsolable.

Al parecer, después de todo lo que había vacilado a la Iglesia Católica, Billy sí había aceptado en su testamento que se le hiciera un funeral por ella, y el Archidiácono de la catedral de Suburbia fue el encargado de oficiarlo. Billy era judío en principio, pero las firmes leyes de la zona blanca que apoyaban al catolicismo dictaban que cualquiera enterrado en aquel cementerio debía recibir un funeral católico, y Billy siempre había querido terminar en el C Cementerio de los Suspiros. El Archidiácono fue breve, porque él reprobaba la actitud de Billy (que una vez se había presentado en la catedral desnudo), y dejó que luego los que quisiera subiesen y leyesen unas palabras: Jessica Rabbit fue la primera, y leyó un sentido discurso que muchos no escucharon, concentrados más bien en su cuerpo. Luego le siguió el Genio, que después de agregar un "por primera vez, estoy sin palabras" se despidió de su amigo con tristeza y se alejó del ataúd. Rajeev Bugwatti, el mánager del chico y amigo de Spencer, dio un bonito discurso recordando alguno de los mejores momentos de Billy, y varias de sus ex novias subieron también a leer unas palabras. Alan A'Dale, agarrado a su fiel guitarra, dedicó una bonita balada a Billy, despidiéndose del "viejo vaquero", en sentido dúo con Violetta.

 _It's been seven hours and two days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away_

 _Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
'Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

El último discurso fue el más duro: Teddy Cohen subió al estrado y leyó unas palabras recordando la infancia de su hermano, pero en mitad de ellas rompió a llorar sin control y tuvo que abandonarlo. Jim sintió una terrible angustia en su interior, mirando compasivo a la pobre chica mientras se descomponía en el banco, consolada por su esposo. Joder, joder… tal vez podrían haberlo evitado… si hubiesen matado antes a Yzma… si hubiesen sido más rápido, estado mejor organizados… pero Jim no tenía fuerzas para sentirse culpable. Veía el final cada vez más claro, y cada vez más cerca. Morirían todos: Billy había sido el primero, y les había abierto la muerte. No sobrevivirían. Ni él, ni Ariel, ni Lilo ni Aladdín, ni el viejo, ni Helga, ni nadie de los que viniesen la próxima vez. Porque habría próxima vez. Y solo de pensarlo, a Jim se le revolvían las tripas.

"Billy…-pensó el chico mientras el silencio se apoderaba del cementerio. Nadie hacía nada. Todos permanecían en silencio-si me oyes… si estás ahí… en algún sitio… por favor, no me olvides, cuida de mí". Le sorprendió aquella petición tan tierna, tan infantil. Pero la sintió realmente en su interior.

-Joder, Billy…-Aladdín miró al cadáver de su amigo cuando les tocó ir a despedirse. Se inclinó, y pegando su frente a la suya cerró los ojos. Estaba tan frío, Dios, daba miedo lo frío que estaba. Su cuerpo se pudriría bajo tierra, y en menos de lo que había tardado en crecer y hacerse un hombre, desaparecería. Y pensar en lo que habían compartido juntos, no hacía ni una semana estaban riendo y compitiendo ferozmente en uno de sus videojuegos, o disfrutando de su spa. Billy nunca más cantaría una canción, nunca más podría escucharlo. La última familia que Aladdín había tenido se había ido. Detrás de su padre, su madre y su hermana se iba Billy, que había sido un hermano para él, y el último y más excelso de sus protectores. ¿A dónde iría ahora él a parar? ¿pero qué iba a ser sin él? Dios mío… tendría que aprender a vivir sin Billy.

Abú, el fiel monito de Aladdín, se acercó al ataúd también, y murmurando un triste "adiós" con su vocecilla de mono, le acarició el rostro y se fue. Jim solo se asomó un segundo a despedirse, y Ariel no quiso ir. Luego fueron tantas y tantas personas (amigos, conocidos, agentes, empleados, manágers, socios, ex novias…). Jim reconoció y se le revolvieron de ira las entrañas, al director de la banca, Gilito McPato, e incluso, para su atónita sonrisa, a la mismísima Reina Blanca, que flaqueada por ocho guardaespaldas depositó un pequeño regalo en el regazo de Billy, algo parecido a una medalla. Debía de ser una distinción de honor de Suburbia. Curioso que se la diesen ahora, cuando ya no le servía de nada. Los muertos reciben más flores y regalos que los vivos, porque el arrepentimiento es más fuerte que la gratitud. Lo había leído en algún lugar, no recordaba donde…

Una balada de Billy comenzó a sonar mientras en una pantalla enorme proyectaban imágenes de él. Salía de niño con seis años, matado de risa ante la cámara, con doce no tan contento, con catorce rodeado de chicas y dinero, y en muchas más con famosos, en lugares paradisiacos y dándolo todo en sus conciertos. La última era con Spencer. Billy y él salían con gafas de sol puestas en un mirador que daba al mar. Parecían muy felices. Lo habían sido, y mucho.

 _Siempre quise ir a L.A  
dejar un día esta ciudad.  
Cruzar el mar en tu compañía._

 _Pero ya hace tiempo que me has dejado,  
probablemente me habrás olvidado.  
No sé que aventuras correré sin ti._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí sentado  
en un viejo Cadillac segunda mano  
junto al Mervellé, a mis pies mi ciudad  
y hace un momento que me ha dejado,  
aquí en la ladera del Tibidabo,  
la última rubia que vino a probar  
el asiento de atrás._

La canción hablaba de una chica que lo había dejado, pero ahora allí parecía que el cantante se estaba despidiendo. Jim esperó a que la canción terminara, mirando sus pies, amargado. ¿Cuánto tardaría en ser su propio funeral? Al suyo no iría nadie. Al menos Billy iba a ser recordado. Sí, no olvidarían a Billy, ninguno de ellos. Quedaría su música, su carácter, su energía y su voz, que influiría en los cantantes venideros. Los que quedan en la historia por haber inspirado a los demás son los más dignos de ser recordados.

 _Y al irse la rubia me he sentido extraño_ _  
_ _Me he quedado solo, fumando un cigarro_ _  
_ _Quizás he pensado, nostalgia de ti_ _  
_ _Y desde esta curva donde estoy parado_ _  
_ _Me he sorprendido mirando a tu barrio_ _  
_ _Y me han atrapado luces de ciudad_

Sí, sí que estaban atrapados. Atrapados en aquella maldita ciudad… no saldrían nunca.

El funeral se prolongó por tres horas, pero Jim y Ariel se marcharon enseguida. Los famosos tenían después un catering en honor a Billy, y Greg Slick debía entrevistar a muchos de ellos para que declarasen lo mucho que lo iban a añorar. Aladdín los acompañó hasta la limusina, y se despidió de ellos.

-Gracias por venir…-dijo con voz ronca.

-Era lo mínimo-dijo Jim con voz queda-lo siento muchísimo.

Aladdín le miró, con los ojos enrojecidos, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Pero no es culpa tuya-dijo, y Jim se quedó pensándolo.

-Adiós Ariel-dijo el moreno abrazándola. Ella le sonrió, llorosa, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla (gesto que Jim no pasó por alto). Subieron al autovolante y se alejaron de allí. Todo el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, aunque hubo un momento en el que Jim intentó romper aquella insoportable tensión.

-¿Qui… quieres hablar?-preguntó en un susurro. Ariel, que miraba por la ventana los grises edificios mientras dejaban la zona blanca atrás, ni se inmutó.

-No.

En el Cementerio de los Suspiros la gente se fue marchando, y poco a poco la tumba de Billy se fue quedando sola. Solo Spencer permaneció allí, sentado en frente de ella, durante toda la tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche. Spencer y el señor Cohen, que miraba con gesto inexpresivo el sepulcro de su hijo. ¿Sabría la madre de Billy que su hijo había muerto? Ya daba igual. Exactamente igual que su hermano PJ. El señor Cohen no podía dejar de mirar la tumba de su hijo, fascinado y aterrorizado por ella. Un dios es lo que había sido su hijo, un dios. Un dios muerto ahora.

-Billy…-a las tres de la noche Spencer se acercó a la tumba donde de ahora en adelante reposaría el cadáver del amor de su vida, e inclinándose besó el mármol-gracias por cumplirlo…

Y mientras se alejaba hacia su coche donde le esperaba su padre que había ido a recogerlo, Spencer recordó aquellos días de verano, que ya nunca volverían, pero jamás se irían de él, y ese baile lento que Billy le había enseñado una vez.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de Billy había sacudido con fuerza a Suburbia, opacando incluso la del asalto a E.P.C.O.T y la desaparición del joven multimillonario Kuzco, que al no dejar cadáver todavía no se daba por muerto. De nuevo el valor de las acciones en el mercado de valores se había tambaleado, y Jim se temía que los del banco les hicieran otra visita pidiéndoles más dinero. De momento, aquellos diez mil prometían serle de utilidad. Joder, que contenta se pondría su madre. Solo tenía que inventarse alguna historia acerca de cómo los había conseguido. Porque la verdad, diez mil mickeys no llueven del cielo.

Aladdín sin embargo, podía afirmar lo contrario.

La mañana de ese miércoles se reunió con Spencer en un bufete de abogados en el centro de Suburbia. Había recibido una citación para hablar de algo en relación al cantante. A Aladdín no le costó imaginarse que sería su testamento.

Dejó a Abú en la recepción del bufete, colgándose por las palmeras que tenían por adorno y soltando risitas juguetonas.

-Pórtate bien-le pidió Aladdín. En otros casos su mono le hubiera hecho una pedorreta y hubiese seguido a lo suyo, pero sabiendo cómo estaba su amigo asintió obediente y se quedó quieto.

Aladdín saludó a Spencer, que tenía peor aspecto aún que el día del entierro, y luego al abogado, el señor Zazú, un elegante pájaro tropical vestido con chaqueta y corbata. El señor Zazú los indicó con la cabeza que lo siguieran.

-Bueno señores, ante todo mi más sentido pésame. Como abogado de Billy, yo también guardaba una estrecha relación con él-dijo con voz lúgubre.

Spencer recordó sin poder evitar sonreír tristemente la de veces que Zazú había tenido que pelear con los jueces para evitar que Billy fuese a juicio por meterse en problemas con la autoridad o faltar el respeto a alguien en sus canciones, como en "La Cabezona" o "Zona blanca, mierda negra", de su disco más punk.

-Perdón, llego tarde-se excusó Rajeev entrando también y sentándose detrás de ellos en el despacho-hola señor Zazú.

-Ejem…-Zazú miró con reprobación a Rajeev y luego sacando un documento comenzó con la lectura-última voluntad y testamento de Baruch Cohen, nacido en Suburbia en el 83, hijo de Ethan y Amy Cohen…

Aladdín agachó la cabeza, abatido. No quería seguir escuchándolo. En realidad él no quería nada de Billy. Con todo lo que le había dado, ya era más que suficiente.

-La fortuna del señor Cohen se estima en unos cuatrocientos millones de mickeys-explicó Zazú aclarándose la garganta-por supuesto la oficina fiscal, la discográfica Revolutions a la que Billy estaba filiado y la MTV deben llevarse una indemnización legal por su pérdida, lo que restándolo lo deja en aproximadamente unos diez millones…

-¿Solo?-exclamó Rajeev, indignado. Las leyes de herencia en Suburbia eran muy duras, y cuanto más rico se fuera, mucho más difícil era heredar en condiciones, a no ser que se tuviera algún enchufe en la oficina fiscal. Billy no debía de tenerlo.

-Calma, calma-replicó Zazú-además, aún quedan sus posesiones no contables, como lo son su mansión en el Hall de la Fama, la casa de la playa, la isla, los dos chalets de las afueras y su piso en la zona blanca.

-Aaaaah…-suspiró Rajeev aliviado. Spencer lo miró enfadado. El dinero para él era lo de menos. Él tampoco quería nada de Billy. Lo que realmente quería, era a Billy.

-Cada casa además tiene además un montón de artículos de valor en ella, desde sus colecciones de guitarras y trofeos hasta las cosas que ahora sus fans desean subastar para comprar: ropa, sábanas y hasta calzoncillos.

Aladdín y Spencer se miraron con una tenue sonrisa. "El Cobra es leyenda hasta en su ropa interior"-había dicho una vez Billy.

-Pero pasemos a la parte que les corresponde a ustedes-siguió Zazú-si están de acuerdo y aceptan, solo tendremos que acudir a un notario para cerrarlo y que hereden. ¿Sí?

-Ssi… supongo-Aladdín se encogió de hombros. Nunca había estado en un testamento, la verdad.

-Bien. Veamos-Zazú se ajustó sus gafas de lectura y luego carraspeó-aparte de su hermana Teddy, que ha renunciado a su parte del testamento, son ustedes las únicas personas físicas a las que Billy ha legado algo. Curioso…-los viejos ojos del pájaro observaron a Aladdín, que lo ignoró-a usted, Rajeev, además del dinero de compensación por la pérdida de su cliente que debe darle la discográfica, Billy le lega su casa en la playa, con la esperanza, pone aquí "de que haga buenas parys poniendo su música a tope".

-Ssí…-sollozó Rajeev, que siempre había querido esa casa-ssiempre…

-A usted, Spencer Wright, Billy le lega su mansión en el Hall de la Fama, sus dos chalets y su isla, además de todo el equipo de producción técnico que él pagaba para sus películas. Ahora es enteramente suyo-dijo Zazú. Spencer, con la mirada perdida, solo asintió secamente. Aquello era mucho dinero… mucho, muchísimo dinero.

-Por último, a usted Aladdín, Billy hizo un cambio en su testamento hace unas semanas: su piso del centro le corresponde, y también su colección de autovolantes y motocicletas valorada en más de sesenta millones que tiene en un concesionario del norte. Además le lega una suma de quinientos mil mickeys de su caja de ahorros y su puesto de honor en el consejo de la MTV.

Aladdín estaba muy deprimido, pero al oír aquello se le pusieron los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? No podía ser verdad. Los coches de Billy eran carísimos, con solo vender uno tenía para vivir el resto de su vida, por no hablar del puñetero piso de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados del centro, que se zampaba cien veces su patética casa del barrio de la Guardia.

-Deduciendo la imposición de Hacienda y todos los gastos, son enteramente suyos-concluyó Zazú-lo único, señor Wright, es que Billy quería hacer un museo en su nombre cuando él ya no estuviera, y pidió que los trofeos y la colección de guitarras de su mansión fuesen llevadas a él. Supongo que no le importará…

-No…-dijo Spencer con voz ronca-claro que no.

-El resto de posesiones y dinero de Billy han sido repartidos entre donaciones a la institución mental de Witzed (para los cuidados de su madre el resto de su vida) y una asociación benéfica para el futuro de los niños sin recursos de Suburbia. También dio diez millones a las investigaciones contra enfermedades incurables, un cambio que hizo recientemente. En principio todo ese dinero hubiese ido para su museo…

"Por Lilo"-pensó Aladdín. Billy había hecho esos últimos cambios por la niña, que fuerte. Si no, probablemente todo ese dinero hubiera ido dedicado a su museo y su memoria. Increíble lo que ver en Gantz le podía haber hecho cambiar. Pero Gantz también había terminado por matar a Billy…

-Si están ustedes de acuerdo con todo lo estipulado, podemos firmar estos acuerdos y la semana que viene acudir al notario-concluyó Zazú-entiendo que querrán hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Pues sí-dijo Rajeev, que estaba que no meaba con la casa de la playa. Era un chalet impresionante, y ahora era suyo ¡Se iba para allí ahora mismo!

-Claro…-dijo Spencer. No le importaba nada de lo que había heredado. Ya no le importaba nada de nada.

Aladdín esperó en la salida mientras Spencer y Rajeev terminaban de concretar algunos asuntos legales con el abogado. Miró por la ventana, viendo la ciudad, más gris que nunca en medio de aquella deprimente niebla. Al fondo llegaban nubes negras. Pronto habría tormenta.

Ahora era rico. Tenía una casa enorme, muchos coches e incluso un importante puesto en la televisión de Suburbia. Por no hablar de la fama que había adquirido con el programa del Genio… ¿pero qué más daba todo eso? Solo lo había hecho porque Billy le había convencido. Él prefería volver a su vida humilde y olvidarse de todo aquello. La casa de Billy le recordaría a él, sus autovolantes también, y su dinero.

Chocando la cabeza con el cristal del edificio, Aladdín cerró los ojos. Ya sabía lo que haría: donaría todo lo heredado a organizaciones benéficas como las que Billy había elegido, y se olvidaría de todo aquello. Al fin de cuentas, daba igual. Ni todo el dinero que poseía Billy lo había salvado de morir, y tampoco lo salvaría a él.

Abú, viendo a su amigo tan abatido, se subió a su hombro y apoyando la cabeza en él lo reconfortó con su calor. Aladdín le acarició el pelaje distraído, sin mucho interés en nada.

Finalmente Spencer y Rajeev se despidieron de Zazú y se dispusieron a marcharse. El abogado, sin embargo, voló hacia Aladdín un segundo, y lo detuvo antes de irse.

-Casi se me olvida, señor Aladdín-dijo con su estridente voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él, lúgubre. No quería saber nada más de todo aquello.

-Billy puso algo en su testamento… para usted… se me olvidó decírselo, pero él decía que era importante que se lo leyera, llegado el caso-Zazú se acercó a él en tono confidente-dijo… "esto es para que puedas estar con ella… cuando la encuentres".

Aladdín se quedó perplejo. Sabía de sobra a lo que se refería, y con todo aquello se había olvidado de Yasmín. Tenía que encontrarla pronto. Pero no sabía cómo… y sin embargo, con todo ese dinero… tal vez…

-No sé qué quiere decir, pero supongo que usted sí-dijo Zazú soltando una de sus largas plumas azules mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Pues sí… gracias-dijo Aladdín. Luego se marchó.

Se subió en el autovolante con Spencer y Rajeev, que iban a ir al centro a hablar con la productora discográfica de Billy. Querían sacar un último disco homenaje, con sus mejores canciones y una última que varios cantantes famosos iban a versionar en honor al Cobra.

-Yo… si no os importa me bajo en la estación del endobús-dijo Aladdín con voz seca.

-Oh, vente con nosotros-le insistió Rajeev.

-No gracias…-replicó Aladdín. Spencer lo comprendió. Él tampoco quería tener que ocuparse de aquello, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Billy.

-Oye, Aladdín-le dijo Spencer antes de que se bajara-el programa del Genio de esta semana ha sido cancelado, por el luto. Pero seguirá la semana que viene…

-Oh… gracias…-Aladdín no se volvió hacia ellos. No pensaba volver al programa-pues… ya veremos…

Se marchó con Abú, en medio de aquel aplastante silencio. En Suburbia reinaba el bullicio, la gente tenía poco tiempo para llorar a sus muertos, pero él ya no los veía, no sentía nada. Solo su dolor y su enorme tristeza.

"Joder Billy…-pensó Aladdín, viéndolo reflejado en las nubes, riéndose de su colega-si tú supieras…"

* * *

Jim también pensaba en Billy, y en Aladdín. Subido a su nueva _Solaryum. 05_ evitaba los autovolantes que iban de un lado a otro a toda prisa por el vórtice de tráfico, y saltándose un semáforo consiguió llegar hasta la sede del banco. Cada vez se saltaba menos semáforos. Sería por su pequeño incidente del pasado, que había terminado por matarlo, y destruir con ello, al menos, dos vidas más (Dawson, Lilo) además de las de sus seres queridos. Jim notó un pinchazo de culpabilidad, pero haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió ignorarlo.

La segunda parte de su plan estaba en marcha. Jim no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan motivado por algo: las deudas de su madre se saldarían, y él se ocuparía de ello como fuera. Después de haber peligrado su vida en al menos diez ocasiones y haber ayudado a liquidar a tres de los villanos más perversos de Suburbia, creía habérselo ganado.

-Buenos días… soy Jim Hawkins, ya le había llamado-dijo Jim cuando llegó a la mesa del empleado, que le sonrió, levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

-Así es James, yo soy George Banks, encantado-dijo con efusividad. Parecía un hombre agradable, para ser banquero. Nada comparado al siniestro Cochero, por lo menos. Llevaba un ridículo bigotillo puntiagudo, e iba vestido elegantemente con chaqueta negra y corbata-siéntate, por favor.

Jim miró a los lados. En las otras mesas del banco se sentaban también elegantes caballeros con traje, y ricas señoronas empingorotadas de joyas. Él comparado con ellos parecía un trapo.

-Bien James, has solicitado hacer un ingreso, si no te entendimos mal-observó George Banks leyendo un documento-de… ¿diez mil mickeys?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, muy bien-el señor Banks sacó un montón de documentos más de un cajón-¿en una cuenta nueva, o en la de tu madre?

-En la de ella-dijo Jim-vengo en su nombre. Pero verá…

-Ajá… esto saldará un tercio de su deuda… ¡muy bien, muy bien!-le sonrió emocionado, como si la cosa fuese realmente con él. Jim arqueó una ceja, no sabiendo si el tal Banks era imbécil o se estaba riendo de él.

-De eso quería hablar-dijo Jim seriamente-su deuda cancela al final de este año… pero no sé si podremos… tener los otros veinte mil para entonces… lo que yo quería… era prolongar el plazo.

La sonrisa del señor Banks se borró tan rápido como había aparecido. Tosió con gravedad, mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles.

-No James, me temo que eso no se puede hacer… verás, ya os comunicamos que las deudas son inaplazables… ¿no es cierto? No, no se puede alte….

-Pero treinta mil mickeys no son apenas dinero para el banco-le interrumpió Jim educado pero firme-en cambio, para nosotros es inalcanzable. Hemos reunido diez mil en menos de un mes… ¿no podrían estirar un poco el plazo?

El señor Banks meneó la cabeza insistente. Estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellas peticiones, y sabía que no podía satisfacerlas. George Banks tenía buen corazón, pero por el bien de su familia había tenido que ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su alma y así poder trabajar en el banco. Ese año, si todo seguía bien, tendría un ascenso.

Pero George Banks también tenía hijos.

-Venga ya, por treinta mil mickeys…-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba dispuesto a dar la batalla por perdida contra un monigote del banco, solo faltaba después de haberse enfrentado a mafiosos, piratas y varios cocodrilos.

Sin embargo en ese momento dos niños, un chavalín de pelo liso repeinado y una niña con coletas y aspecto de espabilada, se colaron entre las piernas de una secretaria y se acercaron a la mesa del señor Banks, risueños.

-Papá, papá, fíjate-dijo el pequeño Michael, sonriendo-hemos encontrado el corazón de la bruja, sin él ya no puede hacer nada.

-¡Papá, este sitio está lleno de cosas de oro, fíjate!-dijo Jane, señalando las barandillas doradas de la entrada.

-¡Ven aquí Jane! ¡Michael, ¿qué tienes en la mano?!-preguntó el señor Banks, mosqueado. Michael abrió su mano mostrándole un Mickey, y el señor Banks se lo quitó, molesto-¿de dónde lo has sacado, diantre?

-Me lo diste tú esta mañana-dijo Michael agachando la cabeza entristecido. Jim se quedó mirándolo muy fijamente. Aquella expresión era exactamente la misma que él ponía de pequeño cuando su padre le gritaba por haber usado los materiales del garaje para construir sus juguetes.

-Pues por hacer el tonto te has quedado sin él ¡no podéis portaros así, esto es un banco!-les amonestó el señor Banks. Michael continuó con la cabeza gacha, pero Jane, abstraída con todo lo que le rodeaba, apenas le escuchó.

-Oye papi, estaba pensando…-dijo la niña sonriente-¡este sitio es supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso!

El señor Banks miró a su hija pasmado, y la verdad es que Jim también. ¿Qué leches acababa de decir esa niña?

-¿Supercaliqué?-el señor Banks miró a su hija y luego a Jim-¿es alguna palabrota nueva?

-No-contestó Jim.

-¡Es lo que se dice cuando no se sabe qué decir!-le explicó Jane a su padre.

-Menuda tontería, yo siempre sé qué decir-replicó el señor Banks con petulancia. A Jim le hizo gracia tanto su arrogancia como la admiración con la que sus hijos lo miraban. Los padres son los héroes de sus hijos, hasta que estos crecen.

-Mary Poppins dijo…-musitó Michael, alicaído.

-Mary Poppins-repitió George Banks, y miró a Jim como diciendo "qué te parece la chorrada"-¡Ja! ¡A Mary Poppins la despido yo en cuanto vuelva a casa!

-¡No papá por favor! ¡Papá, no lo hagas!-suplicaron a la vez Michael y Jane inclinándose ante los pies de su padre, llorosos-¡Mary Poppins es muy buena!-El señor Banks vio que la gente empezaba a mirar a su mesa, e intentó calmar a sus hijos.

-Venga… venga que no… que era broma niños, anda… venga, que no…-dijo tranquilizándolos. Miró a Jim apurado, pero el chico se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquello. Finalmente los niños se callaron, y miraron a su padre expectantes-no la voy a echar, pero vale ya de dar el rollo ¿entendido? Estoy con un cliente…

-Sí, bueno, pero ya hemos acabado-le interrumpió Jim, sagazmente. Era el momento de comprobar qué clase de persona era George Banks-iré a despedirme a mi madre, antes de que se la lleve a la cárcel…

El señor Banks palideció, y sus hijos miraron a su padre con horror.

-¿A… a la cárcel?-repitió Jane petrificada-pero… pero… ¡papá!

-¡No puede hacer eso!¡Es injusto! ¡Debe haber otro modo!-protestó Michael mirando a Jim y a su padre intermitentemente-¡papá, ¿cómo eres así?!

-Hijo, yo no…-el señor Banks intentó decir algo, pero se le atropellaban las palabras-no, de verdad… os está mintiendo.

-Claro que no-dijo Jim con una ancha sonrisa-no conseguiremos el dinero si no nos aumenta el plazo al menos a un año. No es tanto, pero por dos mil mickeys para qué va a molestarse…

-¡James!-el señor Banks le miró furibundo, pero para sus hijos eso ya fue demasiado.

-¡Papá, tenemos que ayudarle!-le pidió Jane preocupada y dispuesta a tomar ella misma las riendas del asunto para ayudar en todo lo posible-¡no se pueden llevar a su mamá!

-¡Es injusto!-se quejó de nuevo Michael.

La gente volvía a mirarlos. Muchas de las ricachonas empezaron a susurrar entre ellas, maliciosas, y varios ricos empresarios menearon la cabeza en señal de reprobación. El señor Banks se reajustó el cuello de la camisa, que empezaba a apretarle.

-A ver niños… vamos a ver-dijo susurrante-esto no es tan malo… su madre no va a ir a la cárcel…

-Si va a ir-le cortó Jim, exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona-claro que sí-el señor Banks le miró entre el enfado y la súplica más desesperada. Lo pone aquí, mirad, leed el documento.

-¡Oh papá!-Jane se agarró al brazo de su padre, desesperada-¿no puedes hacer nada? ¡Por favor!

-¡Es injusto!-repitió por tercera vez Michael.

-¡Niños!-el señor Banks estaba desesperado. Miró a Jim y entendió al fin su jugada. Astuto y sucio, teniendo a sus hijos en medio: tendría que elegir, o les decía a los niños que no había nada que hacer y les rompía el corazón quedando de monstruo, o les prometía que lo arreglaría, en cuyo caso tendría que hacerlo realmente, o sería un vil mentiroso. Jim estaba seguro de que pese a todo, George Banks no era de esos padres viles y mentirosos, claro que no.

-Vale, muy bien… ¡muy bien, como queráis!-se resignó finalmente, cabreado-hablaré con la junta… ¡pero no garantizo nada!

-Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí-dijo Jim sonriente, estrechándole la mano. El señor Banks le fulminó con la mirada. Joder con el chaval…-entonces ya está.

Firmaron una serie de transacciones ante la atenta mirada de Jane y Michael, y finalmente se despidieron otra vez dándose la mano.

-Gracias chicos…-le dijo Jim a Jane y Michael, que sonrieron encantadores-os debo una.

-Adiós…-dijo Jane sonrojándose coqueta cuando Jim la estrechó la mano también.

-Tranquilo, que tu madre va a estar bien-le dijo Michael en tono profesional. Jim asintió divertido y luego se marchó. Cuando se montó en su _Solaryum. 05_ una alegría indescriptible le embargó. Sí, Sarah estaría bien, vaya si lo estaría. Él se ocuparía de ello. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba cuidando de su madre.

En el banco, el señor Banks miró a sus hijos que canturreaban en voz baja "supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso" y suspiró. En menudos berenjenales le metían esos niños.

* * *

-¿No dices nada?-Jim la miró expectante, pero ella, con sus ojos azules fijos en el final de la calle, continuó andando como si no le hubiera oído-ya, no sé por qué no me sorprende…

-No sé a dónde vamos-le respondió Ariel con su habitual tono inexpresivo. Lo usaba siempre con él. Jim lo odiaba. Odiaba el comportamiento que ella tenía con él siempre, tan distante, tan fría. ¿No veía… lo que provocaba en él? Joder, entendía que tuviese ofertas, pero él tampoco era para despreciarlo así.

-Ya, porque no te lo he dicho-Jim miró al cielo y suspiró. Estaba muy cansado. Pero también satisfecho. Imaginar la cara de su madre cuando supiera que la deuda había expirado y con ella todos sus problemas era un estimulante sorprendentemente poderoso-vamos al cine.

Ariel le miró sorprendida. ¿Al cine? Hacía tiempo que no la llevaba, desde que había empezado a asistir al Porter, a donde Jim nunca había querido que asistiera. Jim sabía que ella amaba el cine, y había buscado una película que le gustaría.

-Bueno… no sé si voy a poder… es que… he quedado después-dijo ella. Jim se paró al oírlo, y por un momento estuvo a punto de mandarla a la mierda. ¿De qué iba, joder? Se molestaba en llevarla a un lugar que sabía que a ella le gustaba, y aún le hacía ese desprecio. Era una gilipollas. Pero estaba viviendo en casa, y Jim quería que así siguiera siendo si quería conseguir acostarse con ella antes o después. Así que por lo tanto… ¿por qué no intentar… llevarse bien? Jim estaba harto de aquella frialdad, de la tremenda tensión que había entre ellos.

-Me… me gustaría que vinieses al cine conmigo-dijo finalmente, eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado-como… celebración.

-¿Celebración?-repitió Ariel, picando el anzuelo. Jim la miró sonriendo provocativo.

-Llevamos ya un mes-dijo, guiñándola un ojo.

-No estamos saliendo-replicó Ariel con firmeza.

-Llevas un mes viviendo en mi casa-aclaró Jim burlón-hoy justo. Creo que tenemos que celebrar los buenos momentos.

Ariel vaciló, mirándole enfadada. Temblaba de rabia ¿por qué se reía de ella? ¿por qué era tan cabrón? Pero no parecía haber maldad tampoco en el rostro de Jim. Simplemente, todo aquello parecía resultarle muy divertido.

-No ha habido buenos momentos…-susurró, amarga. Jim se paró y la miró. Ella tuvo miedo de enfadarlo. No le gustaba cuando se enfadaba.

-Pues yo sí los he tenido-dijo Jim. Ariel tragó saliva. Luego siguieron andando.

Llegaron al cine donde Jim pasó las entradas y entraron a ver la película de animación. Jim sabía que a Ariel le gustaban mucho, la chica se fascinaba con como los dibujos podían cobrar vida y moverse de un modo tan convincente. Era increíble. Jim nunca se lo había planteado, la verdad. Las películas de dibujos, recordaba, le habían gustado de niño, pero nunca había vuelto a verlas. Ahora sin embargo ver algunas de las nuevas en pantalla le estaba gustando mucho.

Mientras se desarrollaba la película Jim se quedaba parado de vez en cuando mirando a Ariel. Dios, era muy guapa. Pero más que sus rasgos, lo que a él le atraía era la fascinación con la que miraba a la pantalla, la intensidad de su mirada, como su rostro se coloreaba por la emoción. Joder, ojalá ella lo mirase así, ojalá sintiese esa misma fascinación por él, aunque fuera solo una vez.

Jim quiso concentrar la mirada, ahora que podía, en las enormes tetas de la chica y en su entrepierna que delicadamente protegía entrecruzando las piernas, pero por algún motivo su rostro la atraía más. ¿De dónde salía esa chica? ¿Por qué era como era? ¿Por qué se había suicidado? ¿Por qué nunca parecía del todo… feliz?

"Nunca te has hecho estas preguntas-pensó Jim para sí mismo, cabreado-déjalo ya, joder. Ni que te importara algo… ni que fuera… alguien…". Lo único importante que él quería de Ariel era el sexo, tocarla, manosearla y besarla hasta quedar saciado de su atrayente esencia. Y sin embargo, había algo más… un último deseo…

Jim vio unas filas más arriba a la chica que se encontraba a veces, tan solitaria y desarreglada como siempre. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella y el pelo lo tenía bastante enredado. Al igual que Ariel, estaba absorbida por la película y sonreía, pero Jim a piró mirándolo una vez, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás sonrió, deduciendo lo que ella pensaba. Era normal, muchas estaban por él.

Pero él estaba por Ariel, para qué negarlo…

-No me creo que nunca hayas probado uno…-comentó Jim una vez hubieron acabado. Estaban en una cafetería, y Ariel había dicho que nunca había tomado un batido de chocolate-pareces de otro planeta.

Ariel negó con la cabeza, abstraída. Jim supuso que como siempre no querría hablar, así que se resignó y miró la carta, pensando que pediría él. Pero Ariel le sorprendió una vez más.

-Gracias por llevarme… me ha gustado mucho.

Jim levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente. Ella quiso sostenerle la mirada, pero finalmente se la desvió, cortada.

-Me apetecía hacer algo contigo… hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada-dijo con sinceridad.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo…-dijo Ariel mirándole molesta. Jim se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, no tenemos por qué. Pero me apetecía hacer algo contigo… ¿eso es malo?

Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Yo solo soy la mascota…-había un deje de resentimiento en su voz, y Jim lo celebró. ¡Por fin una maldita emoción! ¡Por fin algo que mostraba que tenía sentimientos hacia él, que tomaba en algo en cuenta sus actos, aunque fuesen para mal! Jim sabía que a ella él no le caía bien. Pero el resentimiento siempre indica afecto.

-Mira… sé lo que te he dicho-reconoció Jim mirando la servilleta y los cubiertos, y pensando sus palabras-y sé que he sido un cabrón…-Ariel le miró con incredulidad-¡no quiero arreglarlo, ni nada! Me… me gustas, y sigo queriendo… sigo queriendo follar contigo…

Ahora ella le miraba fijamente, le miraba con tristeza y quizás con algo más… ¿conmovida? Eso parecía…

-Me gustas mucho pero… no quiero que haya más malos rollos… el otro día en la discoteca, cuando te… besé… me gustó mucho pero…-carraspeó, y se puso muy serio-pero si tú no quieres nada pues… pues ya está, me aguantaré…

-¿Te aguantarás?-repitió Ariel. Jim la miró muy serio y asintió. De repente, se vieron realmente el uno al otro. Una leve sonrisa apareció en la comisura de la boca de Jim, y ella, aunque quería permanecer seria, se contagió, y al querer seguir seria fue mucho peor, porque acabaron riendo a carcajadas, mientras el extrañado camarero decidía que les tomaría nota en otro momento.

-Joder… ja, ja…-Jim se recompuso mientras ella seguía riendo. Se miraron, negando, y volvieron a reír-pues nada… nunca te había visto… así.

-Ya…-al escuchar eso, Ariel se apresuró a ponerse seria, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero me gusta-completó Jim. Ella le miró sorprendida e incrédula ¿pero estaba de broma? ¿qué le pasaba? No había sido amable con ella… en su vida. Jim también estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. Pero la verdad, le daba igual. Le gustaba como estaban en ese momento… solo había que enfocar las cosas… de otra manera…

Ariel ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando a Jim como decidiendo si era sincero o no. Él alzó las cejas y le hizo un gesto desafiante. ¿Te atreves a tener una conversación conmigo, como dos viejos compañeros de batalla que somos? Quizás sí…

-Me gusta mucho el colegio-dijo finalmente Ariel, apoyándose en la mesa y mirándole con expectación-aunque a veces me siento un poco… perdida…

-Tranquila, al final siempre te aprueban, esa es la regla número uno de los estudiantes-dijo Jim, sobrado-y es un insti, no un cole.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿qué diferencia hay?-preguntó Ariel arrugando la frente. Jim llevaba con ella el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ella no tenía demasiada idea sobre la mayoría de cosas de Suburbia. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la niña había vivido en un sótano toda su vida, y se había suicidado por eso.

El resto de la merienda se la pasó explicándole lo que era el colegio y el instituto, lo que pasaba al llegar al final de bachillerato, las opciones, las carreras, las fiestas de universidad, los hospitales, la gripe, los parques de atracciones y la sidra. Ariel resultaba ser un público estupendo siempre dispuesta a aprender de todo lo que él le contaba, y además resultó que hasta tenía la capacidad de hacer bromas, algo que sorprendió bastante a Jim.

-Anastasia y Drizella son muy malas conmigo… yo al principio no sabía que eran hermanas-le contó, cuando volvieron a centrarse en la peña del Porter.

-¿Y qué te creías que eran?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-No sé… -respondió ella pensativa-es que… en realidad pensé que eran chicos muy raros… perdón…-sonrió al ver que Jim soltaba una carcajada.

-No son agradables con nadie, en realidad-dijo para tranquilizarla. Luego recordó que él era el primero que las había azuzado contra ella. No le dio más importancia-pero tú tienes buenos amigos…

-Creía que no te caían bien-le recordó Ariel mientras bebía del batido de chocolate, que ciertamente estaba delicioso.

-No, a ver, no me caen bien-rió Jim-pero… son buena gente.

-Ya-Ariel arqueó una ceja-ni siquiera has hablado con ellos.

-Que va… claro que sí-se defendió Jim, claramente descubierto.

-Ni una vez-rebatió ella con satisfacción. Jim dio una cabezada, concediéndoselo-en realidad casi no hablas con nadie.

-Eh, yo tengo mis hermanos-le recordó Jim. Ariel se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente más… y seguro que les gustaría conocerte… de verdad.

Jim asintió asimilando sus palabras. Quizá en parte tuviera razón.

-La gente no merece tanto la pena…-dijo. Por primera vez era él quien miraba a la mesa, y Ariel quien mantenía la vista fija en él.

-Pues yo creo…-dijo, cogiendo su tenedor y mirándolo. Una vez se había peinado con uno-creo que eso nunca lo puedes saber. Fíjate en Gantz…

Jim levantó la cabeza y la miró muy serio. Si había algo de lo que no quería hablar era de eso. Y en realidad, era de lo único que deberían hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que acabamos allí… he conocido gente muy distinta… y creo que… todos me han enseñado algo.

Jim lo reflexionó unos segundos. Eso sí que era cierto. Hasta de aquel desgraciado chino pestilente, Chi Fu, y del miserable y grandísimo hijo de puta Rourke podría haber sacado una lección. Por no hablar de Silver y de Amelia, o de Lumière y del señor Saltamontes, de los que había aprendido el valor del sacrificio.

-No sé…-¿qué sentido tenía darle tantas vueltas?-en realidad, me parece que ya no sé nada.

Ariel le sonrió, y para sorpresa de Jim le dio la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

-Pues estamos igual-le susurró, y le sonrió. Caray, vaya sonrisa. Su rostro entero pareció iluminarse, y embelleció mucho más. Jim se quedó embotado mirando esa sonrisa. Joder… vaya.

-La cuenta, tortolitos-gruñó el camarero, sacándolos de su embotamiento.

* * *

Jim dejó a Ariel en casa. Su madre que estaba lavando los platos los vio entrar y los saludó, pero luego fingió estar concentrada en su trabajo, aunque en realidad tenía la oreja puesta.

-Gracias… ha sido estupendo…-dijo Ariel sonriendo. Jim asintió.

-No me lo esperaba tan bien-dijo. Luego fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ariel, tras cavilar unos segundos.

-A dar un paseo-dijo Jim-en la tabla…

Ariel miró a Sarah, que seguía de espaldas. Estaba claro que los estaba escuchando, aunque lo disimulara.

-¿Puedo… ir contigo?

Jim no se lo había planteado, pero de repente le pareció una buena idea.

-Vale-dijo, indicándola con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Ariel miró a Sarah, que seguía "a lo suyo" y se fue con él.

-Ayayay, Jim…-Sarah les vio alejarse por la ventana, y sonriendo se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Envidiaba a la chica. Ya quisiera ella volver a ser joven, y estar enamorada de un chico tan descarado como Jim… había pasado tanto tiempo que hasta hacía daño.

Ariel se agarró con fuerza a Jim y este pisó el acelerador, con lo que en unos segundos ya sobrevolaban las desvencijadas torres de casas del barrio de Montressor y ascendían al cielo de Suburbia. Jim pensaba que Ariel se pondría a chillar como el resto de niñas a las que había visto subirse con sus novios, pero ella no lo hizo. Temblaba un poco, era cierto, pero parecía fascinada.

-¿Hasta cuánto puede ir?-le preguntó, pegando sus labios a su oído, y Jim retuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Quieres verlo?-preguntó, desafiante. En unos segundos la tabla recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Suburbia. Jim escuchó los gritos de Ariel que rebotaron en sus tímpanos, pero no eran de miedo, si no de júbilo. Volaron hasta meterse en el vórtice de tráfico, esquivando a los demás autovolantes y señales de tráfico. Girando sobre sí mismo, Jim recorrió en eses la línea del endobús que atravesaba la ciudad, y en un momento se colocó al lado de la ventana del transporte, por el que varios niños que iban en él les saludaron. Ariel rió.

Jim luego dejó la tabla en un alto de la ciudad. Estaba en el final del barrio de Montressor, donde empezaba el barrio de Ryya. Había un pequeño descampado, no demasiado bonito, pero con una buena vista de la ciudad y su puesta de sol. Ariel se bajó y la contempló, embelesada. Jim se acercó a ella y la contempló también.

-Qué bonito…-dijo Ariel. Jim la miró de reojo, y vio que le asomaban lágrimas a los ojos… era una chica tan curiosa… iluminada por la anaranjada luz del crepúsculo, no parecía ser de este mundo. Ariel se volvió a él y le sonrió. Jim, que quedaba detrás de ella y estaba siendo cubierto por la sombra de la noche, le devolvió la sonrisa-gracias Jim… de verdad.

-De nada…-en realidad, era un buen momento para intentarlo. Pero no quiso estropearlo. Estaba contenta, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si intentaba algo. Mejor sería dejarlo estar. Además, también le gustaba así. Le gustaba mucho-antes venía aquí a veces… hacía tiempo que no…

Con doce y trece años Jim solía escapar en su primera tabla a aquel descampado a ver las vistas de Suburbia, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse un rato de todo. De las discusiones de sus padres, del miedo que sentía, del darse cuenta de que estaba creciendo. Pero ya había crecido. Aquellos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos, y en realidad, de ellos no hacía tanto.

Cuando oscureció Jim dio un paseo a Ariel por los mejores sitios iluminados de la zona roja como los clubes nocturnos o el paseo de los poetas, donde las farolas iluminaban los cientos de versos que había grabados en el suelo. A petición de la chica, le enseñó como guiarla, y Ariel aunque no tenía demasiada mano, fue capaz de llevarlo y se sintió muy satisfecha al conseguir conducirlo.

Al final regresaron a casa, donde Ariel se dispuso a subir al cuarto de Jim. Él ya se había resignado a dormir en el sofá, y tenía las mantas preparadas.

-Eh-la llamó antes de que ella se fuera-buenas noches…

-Buenas noches-Ariel compuso una sonrisa sincera, y Jim echándose el cabello hacia atrás se dejó caer en el sofá. Todo lo que había pasado aquel día le abrumaba. No recordaba una felicidad parecida en mucho tiempo. Joder, era increíble.

Ariel por su parte, metida como siempre en la bañera, cerró los ojos y se pasó el índice por los labios. Ahí era donde él la había besado, la noche de la discoteca. No era como lo había sido… pero se sentía bien. Chapoteó un poco, molesta, y sus pechos se bamboleraron, semi sumergidos en la fría agua, que endurecía sus pezones. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jim no… no podía negar que le atraía un poco. Pero era una tontería… una pérdida de tiempo. Como todo lo demás…

Los siguientes días Jim y Ariel estuvieron más juntos que nunca: iban juntos al Porter, pero en los recreos ella se había acercado a charlar con él y sus amigos acompañada por Moana, y al final habían terminado hablando ellos dos, haciendo bromas y riendo, mientras Tarzán, Flynn, Gastón y Peter se quedaban con Moana, desconcertados.

-¿Por qué viven juntos?-le preguntó Moana a ellos, que como siempre estaban compartiendo alcohol y drogas en el parquecito de en frente del instituto.

-Ni idea. Tenemos varias teorías-comentó Flynn divertido.

-Yo creo que es su putita, simplemente-dijo Gastón, envidioso de ellos realmente.

-Me sorprende que se lleven tan bien de repente-comentó Tarzán, que apenas escuchaba a sus amigos concentrado en sus libros de estudios.

-Acabarán follando, seguro-dijo Peter, que había sacado de una mochila un tubito con una jeringuilla. Gastón le miró alarmado.

-Oye, oye Pete ¿qué cojones te pasa?-preguntó, cabreado-¿te quieres ir a hacer eso a otra parte?

-¿Qué? ¡Déjame en paz, hostia!-rebatió Peter, pinchándose la sustancia rosa del bote-es una nueva. La venden en pocos sitios, pero es de lo mejor que queda.

-Creía que no te pinchabas nada…-dijo Flynn preocupado. Peter le hizo un corte de manga, riendo.

-No te preocupes por mí, hermano.

-Pronto enseñará a drogarse a su Wendy…-comentó Gastón, picajoso.

-¡Que te calles!-le gritó Peter, furioso-joder…

-Supongo que Jim acabará por conseguirlo…-dijo Gastón echando un vistazo a su amigo y la pelirroja, que reían en las gradas-solo tenía que insistir.

-¿Insistir?-repitió Moana, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No te gustaría hacértelo con un hombre de verdad?-le dijo Gastón acercándose a ella hasta un grado que resultaba incómodo.

-No me gustan los hombres-le recordó Moana mirándolo con asco.

-Tú necesitas una buena salchicha, créeme-bromeó Gastón.

-Dios tío, das asco-intervino Flynn alejándola de él-anda, vámonos que va a tocar ya.

-Que mierda…-gruñó Gastón, pero se fue con ellos.

-Ya va a empezar la clase-dijo Ariel cuando vio que los demás se iban-que rápido pasa el recreo.

-Podemos quedarnos un rato más…-sugirió Jim, pero viendo la cara de ella entendió que no-bueno… vale… pero luego vente… tengo una sorpresa.

Ariel no pudo evitar dar un saltito, curiosa. ¿Qué sería esta vez? Después de las clases, Jim, ella, Flynn y Gastón se fueron a un parque de atracciones cercano a su barrio, el Stromboli. El señor Stromboli era un rico gitano que había hecho un buen negocio con su parque, Jim y todos los niños de Montressor iban allí desde niños cuando buscaban divertirse en sus atracciones. Stromboli era un hombre escandaloso, que presentaba sus espectáculos como el maestro de ceremonias de un circo, y se presentaba ante todos como un padre amoroso de todos los niños. La realidad era que había sido demandado en varias ocasiones por malos tratos por empleados de su empresa y mujeres y niños que trabajaban para él, hasta el punto de que algunos habían desaparecido…

En el parque de atracciones Ariel lo miraba todo embelesada. La música sonaba a tope, y los chicos corrieron a aprovisionarse de comida en los tenderetes que había por la avenida principal.

-Guau…-había una montaña rusa que entraba y salía por la boca de un gigantesco payaso. También burbujas de colores, que flotaban por todas partes.

-Peter no sé qué coño se ha tomado... decía que veía elefantes de colores-le dijo Gastón a Jim, sujetando una coca-cola y una enorme caja de palomitas-¡Jim, comiendo así no voy a cuidar mi cuerpo!

-Tío, solo es un día, y a ella le hace ilusión-dijo él. Se quedó paralizado, contemplando a Ariel, que daba saltitos para tocar una de las pompas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, enternecido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jim?-Gastón le miró extrañado. Luego se acercó a él, más confidencial-¿te la has follado ya? ¿te la has follado?

Jim dio un respingo, como saliendo de un trance.

-¿Qué? Eh… no… claro que no-dijo, embotado todavía.

-¿Claro? ¡Pero Jim, ¿qué te pasa?!-una sonrisa burlona apareció en la boca de Gastón-¿te has rajado, chaval?

Jim le miró enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse? Tenía mucha confianza con Gastón, pero estaba harto de él, era un capullo sin escrúpulos y además sabía que lo decía por envidia. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar a alguien como él?

-Entiendo que no le gustes… pero todo es insistir, tío-le dijo Gastón, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Yo sí le…-iba a responderle Jim, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. No le gustaba. Eso estaba claro. Mientras Gastón preguntaba al dueño del tenderete cuantas calorías tenían las palomitas y se encaraba con él Jim se dedicó a mirar a Ariel que jugaba a disparar agua a los patos con Flynn, muerta de risa. Se apoyó en un poste de la feria, y se perdió en el rojo de su cabello, melancólico.

-¡UAAAAAAAH! ¡OOOOOOOOH!-Ariel gritó como nunca en su vida en la bestial montaña rusa del payaso, donde por unos segundos llegó incluso a no ver nada de lo rápido que iban. Jim iba a su lado, riendo con más calma, y detrás Flynn y Gastón, que tenían una especie de competición por ver cuál de ellos iba más tranquilo. Pero a la velocidad que los llevaba la montaña, difícil era mantenerse sereno.

Jim no quería que Ariel se subiera a los autovolantes de choque (eran una atracción bastante extrema) pero ella insistió, y al final subieron. Jim conducía con basta experiencia, esquivando a los coches que intentaban embestirles y deslizándose por la pista con maestría, pero de vez en cuando Ariel le movía el volante y hacía que se chocaran, risueña.

-¡Estás loca!-rió Jim viéndola a ella soltar una carcajada.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Aaaaaaaah!-Ariel movió el volante justo para que esquivasen a Gastón que iba derecho hacia ellos. Pasó de largo cuando se apartaron, maldiciendo y chocándose con un poste del fondo.

-¡Me he roto la maldita pierna! ¿cómo voy a jugar ahora?-se quejó luego el fortachón, refiriéndose a la liga de fútbol en la que entrenaba.

-Tranquila nena, te curarás-se cachondeó Flynn, y Gastón le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, cabreado.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-le preguntó Ariel a Jim, que estaba un poco alejado, mirando a los niños que saltaban en los castillos hinchables. Había una enorme cabezota hinchable de la reina, que daba bastante miedo.

-Tiene mucho cuento. No le pasa nada-la tranquilizó él-está picado porque quería jodernos.

-¿Todas las frases que dices tienen que llevar "joder"?

-Joder, lo siento.

Ariel imitó a Jim observando los hinchables, cuando vio una atracción al fondo. Parecía una casa del terror, el Phantom Major, inspirada en la verdadera mansión de un terrible psicópata que había habido en Suburbia.

-¿Podemos ir?-le preguntó a Jim, señalándolo.

-Te va a dar miedo-dijo él, y Ariel rió.

-Claro que no…-luego lo pensó un poco-lo único que me da miedo… es ese piso…

Jim reprimió un escalofrío. El luminoso y moderno piso de Gantz, donde la esfera negra brillaba con un malvado destello, asustaba muchísimo más a cualquiera que hubiese estado que una casa de vampiros y fantasmas. Pero bueno, mejor no pensar en aquello en ese momento. Iban a volver, por desgracia. Seguían jugando.

-Está bien… vamos-accedió. En poco tiempo estaban montados en los carritos, y entraban en un túnel que parecía un frondoso y siniestro bosque.

"HACE AÑOS, EN ESTA CASA VIVIÓ UN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO, DEVORADOR DE HUMANOS, SOBRE TODO DE JÓVENES HUMANOS… ENAMORADOS…"

-Entonces no corremos peligro-ironizó Jim, y Ariel se quedó mirándolo. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía esa frase. Ella creía que él todavía…

Una potente luz los iluminó. Se suponía que era la luna, que iluminaba a "los enamorados". Un montón de murciélagos de pega los pasaron muy cerca de la cabeza, pero por supuesto no lograron asustarles.

"ADENTRAOS… ¡EN EL PHANTOM MAJOR!"-gritó la voz espectral, y el carrito se metió por un siniestro agujero y empezó a alcanzar velocidad. Jim notó como Ariel se revolvía un poco en las sombras, y se pegaba a él. Sonrió, a gusto.

La atracción les dio buenos sustos. Al parecer, el monstruo de la casa, un horrendo ser verde de inimaginable maldad, le gustaba torturar a sus prisioneros con los juegos más despiadados, muchas veces sometiendo sus vidas al azar. Hubo varios hologramas de fantasmas bastante logrados que consiguieron darles buenos sobresaltos, y al final el enorme muñeco animatrónico de una chica despedazada que chillaba "`Piedaaaaaaad".

-Qué horror-dijo Ariel cuando la dejaron atrás. Volvían a estar en el supuesto bosque oscuro. La tétrica voz que había estado gritando palabras como "SANGRE", "MUERTE" y "TETA" durante el viaje volvió a hablar, pero ahora más suave.

"ENHORABUENA, ENAMORADOS, HABÉIS SOBREVIVIDO PARA VER UN DÍA MÁS LA LUZ DEL SOL… SED FELICES AHORA… DISFRUTAD DEL DÍA… ¡PORQUE LA NOCHE ES MÍA! AJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA…. JA, JA, JE…"

-Que chaval…-rió Jim imaginándose al que lo habría grabado. El carrito fue por el bosque oscuro, y la salida ya se veía al final. Como ahora había mucho silencio, no pudieron evitar terminar mirándose. Jim posó sus ojos en los labios de Ariel, tan húmedos, tan deseados, pero una vez más se contuvo de hacerlo. Había tiempo, todavía lo había.

-Gracias… Jim-dijo Ariel cuando salieron del coche. Él solo asintió.

-Vamos antes de que Gastón se desangre del dolor…

Cada día después de ese Jim empezó a buscar cosas para Ariel: librerías, museos, parques, el zoo… siempre algo con lo que ella disfrutase, con la que ver como se le iluminaba la cara. Se notaban cada vez más juntos… y eso le hacía muy feliz. Sin embargo, algo nuevo había empezado a surgir, algo distinto un… un miedo… miedo a dar el siguiente paso. Ella no le gustaba, eso él ya lo sabía… ¿pero podría ser que le estuviese mintiendo? ¿qué él no viera las señales, pero que si le estuviese gustando? "Algo le gustaré-pensó Jim un día en el sofá sin poder dormir-si no, no hablaría conmigo… cada vez está más tiempo conmigo… ¿no?".

Sarah por su parte también parecía esforzarse porque Ariel estuviese a gusto. Se esforzaba más en las cenas, e incluso fue con ella a comprarle alguna ropa nueva. Ariel se negó sabiendo lo apurada que estaba económicamente, pero Sarah insistió, y además de comprarle un conjunto en un mercadillo le dio bastante ropa suya de cuando era joven.

-¿Ibas… con eso?-preguntó Jim pasmado cuando Ariel salió del cuarto de Sarah con una blusa rosa que le quedaba a la altura del ombligo y unos vaqueros muy cortos. A su lado, Morfo flotaba, y repitió sus palabras.

-Ibas con eso, ibas con eso-dijo el bichito rosa.

-Eran los 90, qué quieres que te diga-rió Sarah, encantada de escandalizarlo por una vez. Le enseñó una foto de ella con Nanny, hacía ya unos buenos diez años, celebrando una fiesta en el restaurante en el que habían trabajado.

-Se parece bastante… a "la Gran Aceituna"-observó Jim reconociendo las columnas jónicas y la decoración griega que caracterizaba a ese restaurante.

-¿Lo conoces? ¡Era ese!-rió Sarah-el dueño del restaurante, Sifo, era una persona horrible, y terminamos por dejarlo. Nanny le hubiera matado.

-Vaya…-Ariel miró a Sarah, perpleja-trabajabas… ¿con nuestra edad?

-Quería pagarme una carrera-respondió Sarah sin darle importancia. Jim sin embargo si se la daba. Le dolía como su madre había terminado, atrapada en aquel empleo de esclava y con deudas hasta el cuello, cuando hubiera podido estudiar hostelería y abrir un buen negocio, su sueño. Más que eso, le daba miedo terminar como ella…

La relación de Sarah con Ariel había ido mejorando con el tiempo. Pasaban también mucho rato juntas, y Jim las sorprendía a veces cuchicheando y riendo. Ariel a veces se quedaba ayudando a Sarah por las noches, y ella la enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas. Al principio para la pelirroja fue duro, se cortaba y quemaba las manos muchas veces, pero Sarah fue firme y la obligó a seguir, y pasadas tres semanas ya sabía hacer un buen filete e incluso freír un pescado. Jim la enseñó a hacer una tortilla de patata una tarde, pero entre que charlaban y reían les quedó un churro.

-Tienes que darle más punto… pareces nueva-la picó él mientras Ariel giraba las válvulas de la cocina ceñuda.

-Perdón, chef-respondió, burlona. Jim arqueó una ceja.

-Te vas a manchar el pelo… espera-dijo, apartándoselo-¿por qué no te lo recoges?

Ariel le miró con fijeza, mientras él se lo sujetaba en las manos. Era tan suave, y olía a una especie de deliciosa vainilla.

-Vale…-dijo ella, recogiéndoselo y haciéndose una coleta. Jim asintió. Ariel luego fue a la vieja radio que tenía Sarah y la encendió-me apetece oír música.

-"Ahora en Classichore, ¿qué tal si le damos una vuelta al twist?"-preguntó la animada voz cascada del presentador, y un viejo twist empezó a sonar. Ariel se movió por la cocina animada. Jim, apoyado en la mesa, le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. Le recordaba al día en que él había bailado con su madre.

 _Come on, baby_ _  
_ _Let's do the twist_ _  
_ _Come on, baby_ _  
_ _Let's do the twist_ _  
_ _Take me by my little hand_ _  
_ _And go like this_

 _My daddy is sleepin'_ _  
_ _And mama ain't around_ _  
_ _Yeah, daddy just sleepin'_ _  
_ _And mama ain't around_ _  
_ _We're gonna twisty, twisty, twisty_ _  
_ _'Til we tear the house down_

-Has estado viendo el Dancing Teen, ¿no?-dijo Jim cuando ella empezó a hacer animados pasos de baile meneando sus caderas rítmicamente y los brazos. Había mejorado mucho desde ese día en la discoteca. Jim además la veía muy contenta, muy confiada.

Ariel le escuchó pero no dijo nada, siguió bailando con los ojos cerrados haciendo piruetas, y su pelo rodeándola como un haz de fuego. Jim se quedó observándola bailar, y en un descuido de ella, colocándose detrás, la tomó de la mano. Ariel detuvo su baile y le miró con sorpresa. Pero Jim comenzó a bailar y la animó a seguirlo, de manera que pronto los dos olvidaron su vergüenza y siguieron su baile mientras terminaban la cena, acompañados por Morfo, que también flotaba haciendo gorgoritos, siguiendo lo mejor que sabía el curioso baile. En un momento a Jim se le calló la tortilla, y estallando en carcajadas la recogieron y se quedaron con la parte no manchada.

-Pues la verdad, no os ha quedado nada mal-comentó Sarah, cenando después. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y habían pasado una velada muy amena. De hecho, Jim no recordaba haber cenado con su madre desde hacía mucho tiempo, y menos así de bien-por el emplatado desde luego era engañosa…

-Sí bueno… se nos ha ido un poco la mano-rió Ariel recordándolo-¿de verdad te gusta?

-Ajá-Sarah masticó distraída-¿oye… y qué tal las clases Ariel? Jim nunca me cuenta nada…

-Es que no hay nada que contar-protestó él. Sarah le guiñó un ojo, burlona.

-Son muy interesantes, a mí me gusta sobre todo naturales, y lengua… ¿sabía que existen tiempos verbales?-le dijo Ariel fascinada. Sarah parpadeó, perpleja, pero luego la sonrió con calidez. A Jim le encantaba esa sonrisa de su madre. Hacía sentirse cómodo a todo el mundo.

-A mí me gustaba la historia-recordó Sarah terminándose su pedazo de tortilla distraída-me encantaban esas cosas de las batallas y las fechas, tenía buena memoria.

-La historia mola… pero nos la dan muy mal-dijo Jim.

-A mí no me gusta-comentó Ariel que parecía muy concentrada-¿de qué sirve estudiar algo que pasó hace tanto?

Jim la puso una mano en la suya, y la sonrió. Ella le miró extrañada.

-Pues para que no se repita.

-¿Cómo se llama la que te acompañó el otro día?-intervino su madre, a la que el gesto de Jim no había pasado inadvertido-es una buena chica.

-Moana-dijo Ariel-sí, es muy buena amiga, le encanta el mar.

-El mar…-repitió Jim, extrañado. ¿Por qué ese dato en particular?

-Tiene un pelo precioso. Me dan envidia esos rizos-comentó Sarah-o el tuyo, vaya pelazo. ¿Con qué te lo lavas?

-Oh…-Ariel se ruborizó bastante-pues con… el champú ese… el de Jim.

-Ah-Sarah casi se atraganta al darse cuenta. Ariel seguía duchándose en el baño de Jim, con las pocas cosas de higiene que él tenía-oye, a partir de ahora vente a mi baño ¡Dios mío, lo siento! ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Tengo mil cosas y…

-No pasa nada-se apresuró a calmarla Ariel.

-Sí, mi baño no es el vertedero-comentó Jim, irónico.

-Bueno, pero mejor así ¿no?-le dijo su madre. Jim se encogió de hombros-por cierto Jim, me tienes que decir qué día es la jornada de los padres. Debería tocar pronto.

-Oh…-Jim miró a Ariel de refilón, que ahora se sonreía. La reunión era esa misma semana, pero Jim no había dicho nada porque sabía que si su madre iba Ponzi se lanzaría sobre ella como un ave de presa para contarle todo lo mal que iba en los estudios. Y era bastante, porque entre tantas salidas e idas y venidas por Suburbia, Jim estaba pasando bastante de estudiar-sí, sí… ya te avisaré, yo…

-Gracias-Sarah se limpió la boca y luego empezó a recoger. No pudo evitar un bostezo, llevaba todo el día sin parar-bueno chicos, acostaros ya, que mañana ya termina la semana.

-Nosotros lo recogemos mamá, acuéstate por favor-pidió Jim cogiendo él los platos y dándola un beso en la mejilla, con ternura. Ariel le observó hacerlo, aunque luego disimuló estar recogiendo los cubiertos.

-Vale, muchas gracias… que durmáis bien… te quiero…-le dio un beso a su hijo y se metió en su cuarto. Jim sabía que no tardaría en caer rendida. A lo mejor ese era el día, el momento para pasar a la acción e intentarlo de nuevo con Ariel. Pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, y ella podía enfadarse. Tenía que decidir… ¿le merecía la pena el riesgo? Con lo bien que estaban…

-Buenas noches-le dijo Ariel al terminar-que descanses.

-Tú también-Jim la abrazó y sonrió-no olvides echarte el champú.

Ariel rió.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Que va, no, si es que es verdad, lo deja muy bien-bromeó Jim-casi llegas a mi nivel.

-Bueno, _casi_ -rió Ariel, poniendo los ojos en blanco-lo que sí que estaría bien que pusieras otro toallero, y no tener que coger siempre la toalla del armario.

Jim se quedó paralizado, con la sonrisa temblando en los labios.

-Pero… pero la del armario era la mía-dijo. La sonrisa de Ariel también tembló-pensaba que tú… cogías la del toallero.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo…-dijo Ariel en un susurro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose. Y les pasó como en la cafetería, porque no pudieron evitar romper a reír. Morfo los miró curioso mientras ellos seguían riendo con ganas.

-Pffffff….-Jim negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras Ariel se apoyaba en su pecho y soltaba una carcajada.

-Llevamos… un mes…-rió, casi incapaz de hablar-ay… que asco…

\- Bueno, al menos lo sabemos hoy, que no vas a usar más mi baño-dijo Jim. Ariel asintió, aun soltando una débil risita.

-Y el cepillo de dientes…-empezó Ariel, pero al ver la cara de Jim no pudo seguir-¡era broma! ¡eso es broma!

Finalmente ella subió a su cuarto. En lo alto de las escaleras se despidió de él con la mano, y luego se fue. Jim se quedó con la mano en el aire, devolviéndola el saludo. Miró el sofá. Podía poner la tele, pero no le apetecía demasiado, y además podía molestar a su madre. Y no le apetecía nada sobarse, aún no era su hora. Decidió mirar los mensajes de su móvil, pero luego, aburrido de estar allí decidió salir y darse una vuelta en su _Solaryum_. Se despidió de Morfo, que se quedó tumbado en un cojín, e intentando hacer el mínimo ruido abrió la puerta de salida. Parecía que esa noche había despejado un poco, por lo menos. Daría unas vueltas hasta llegar al centro, y luego se volvería. Cogió su abrigo y se marchó.

-Dale duro-le dijo Jim a su tabla pisando el acelerador y saliendo despedido hacia el cielo. Podría habérselo ofrecido a ella, pero le apetecía estar solo un rato. Pasó las azuladas nubes que cubrían Montressor, hasta que vio la pequeña luna brillando en el cielo. Luego volvió a descender, esquivando en zigzag autovolantes y semáforos, y lanzando un grito de júbilo, exaltado por la velocidad.

-¡SÍIIIIII! ¡UOOOOOO!-la verdad era que le debía una buena a Aladdín por comprársela. Era un gran amigo.

Pensar en Aladdín le llevó a Jim a pensar en Billy, y mientras su tabla pasaba por unos jardines que había en lo alto de un rascacielos y levantaba el agua de las fuentes, recordó al rockero con nostalgia. Recordó cuando habían quedado con él, quería parecer distante, pero él había conseguido hacerle reír, y labrarse un hueco en su corazón. Pero se había ido. Como todos los demás... para siempre…

¿Para siempre? Una súbita idea apareció en la cabeza de Jim ¿qué aseguraba que ellos… no fueran a volver? Ya lo habían hecho una vez… ¿Por qué no…?

BRRRRRRRRR… el autovolante lo chocó, y por unos instantes la vida se detuvo para Jim, que lo vio pasar todo alrededor suyo a cámara lenta, perdiendo el sentido. ¿Se moría otra vez? No podía ser verdad. No podía ser así…

Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro del coche, sentado en frente de aquel negro enorme que se miraba sus relucientes anillos, y moviendo los labios como si tuviese algo en la boca, parecía masticar las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-No eres muy buen conductor… pero por suerte para ti, ya no me dedico a _este_ tráfico-comentó. Jim, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dolorido, consiguió enfocar su rostro. Era calvo, y muy, muy intimidante. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol pese a ser noche cerrada, pero Jim no se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué.

-¿Qué… quieres?-preguntó el chico mirando de refilón el pestillo de la puerta. Todo el coche era negro, hasta la tapicería, y las ventanas estaban tintadas. El gigantesco agente, trajeado de negro, como no, hizo crujir sus nudillos, y Jim se fijó en que en los de su mano derecha tenía grabadas la palabra "cobra"-¿Cobra?-repitió. Se acordó de Billy.

-No tiene nada que ver-le cortó el hombre, como leyéndole el pensamiento. Jim le miró con fiereza, pero por supuesto no le intimidó en absoluto. Aquel tipo tenía la cara de tío chungo más bestia que Jim había visto en su vida. Su ancha nariz y gruesos labios estaban torcidos en un gesto de cabreo permanente, y de su gran oreja izquierda colgaba un reluciente pendiente de oro, parecido al de Jim.

-¿Qué quieres…? No he hecho nada-dijo Jim.

-Eso es mentira-respondió él, recolocándose en el asiento-James Hawkins. El D23 lleva semanas detrás de ti.

-¿Él… él D23?-repitió Jim, y súbitamente el miedo le empezó a escalar por la garganta. Mierda, no podía ser. La había cagado, definitivamente. Si sabían lo de la droga, estaba muerto.

El D23 era la policía secreta de Suburbia, pero no era ningún secreto que no se les escapaba nada, que tenían agentes en todas partes, del modo más insospechado, y que no respondían ni ante las reinas ni el Consejo Militar, si no que tenían sus propias normas y sus licencias… para matar. La actuación más famosa del D23 había sido matar a sangre fría a aproximadamente doscientos miembros del sindicato del crimen que pretendían dar un golpe en la banca, dejándolos a todos secos en un aterrador mar de sangre. Ocultos en las sombras, solo atacaban en el momento justo, y luego desaparecían. Estaban llenos de secretos, de leyenda urbana, y de intrigas. El tal "Cobra" era, sin duda, el agente de D23 por antonomasia.

-Cobra Burbujas-le dijo el negro, sacando su documentación holográfica-agente del D23, jefe de investigaciones criminales. Tú eres un criminal.

Jim tragó saliva, intentando que no se le notase el miedo. Ya se las había visto con polis antes. Él no le acojonaba. Mucho…

El agente Cobra Burbujas abrió un pequeño compartimento que había debajo suyo en el sofá y sacó un líquido rosa cuyo contenido Jim ya conocía. Joder. Joder, estaba muerto. Si podía probarlo… y seguro que podía.

-¿Te suena?-preguntó levantándolo el líquido hasta pegárselo a su cara. El rostro de ambos se iluminó de un divertido color rosa fucsia-está teniendo mucho éxito ahora que la policía ha desmantelado toda la red de estupefacientes.

-Ni idea…-dijo Jim. "Niégalo todo-pensó para sí-de momento, al menos…"

-Oye, oye, perdona. Creo que no hemos empezado bien esta conversación-dijo Cobra Burbujas volviendo a hacer crujir sus nudillos y componiendo una mueca de asco. Jim le miró asustado-Verás. Soy un agente del D23. Mi trabajo es investigar, indagar hasta en el más ínfimo e insignificante resquicio para descubrir la verdad y encontrar, y eliminar, los problemas en esta ciudad. Soy un profesional. Trabajo muy duro durante todo el día recogiendo datos, y nunca, nunca, doy un paso en falso. Así que, si ahora te estoy diciendo que eres un criminal, si te estoy acusando, lo mínimo que puedes hacer desde el respeto es callarte y asentir, dejando de insultar a mi inteligencia y mi trabajo. Porque me ofende. Y lo que me ofende… me cabrea.

Jim no sabía que decir. No podía verle sus ojos, pero sabía que detrás de esos cristales negros lo estaban fulminando. Casi prefería no verlos.

-Conseguiste esta droga la noche de la muerte de su creadora, aunque tú estabas en su base de la zona sur y ella en E.P.C.O.T. El cómo sucedió todavía se me escapa-Cobra se llevó una mano a la boca, pensativo-pero sé que estabas allí. Igual que estuviste en Sherwood la noche en que mataron a Juan, y en el _Jolly Roger_ durante su explosión y la posterior muerte de James Garfio.

El señor Burbujas no parecía orgulloso ni jactancioso con la información que manejaba, pero Jim estaba boquiabierto. ¿Cómo coño…? Entonces, lo vio claro.

-Es usted…-dijo, temblando. El señor Burbujas arqueó una ceja-ustedes son… Gantz.

-¿Gantz?-repitió él-¿qué es Gantz?

Jim vaciló. Le señaló con un dedo, acusador. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Estaba claro que aquella esfera, todo aquel montaje, era parte de un retorcido plan secreto del gobierno y el D23. Un nuevo modo de liquidar a criminales… ¡claro, utilizando a personas cuyas vidas ya estaban condenadas! Legalmente, un muerto ya no es un ciudadano. Vaya vacío legal más espantoso… pero si era cosa del gobierno… ¿por qué le estaba interrogando ahora Cobra? No tenía sentido, a no ser que no lo supiera.

"O puede…-pensó Jim estrujándose el cerebro-puede que te hayas salido del plan vendiendo esa droga… y ahora quieran joderte para que aprendas… un escarmiento…".

-¿Qué es Gantz?-repitió el señor Burbujas, en tono exasperado. Jim entrecerró sus ojos verdes, sopesándolo. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. A ver a dónde iban a parar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…? ¿cómo sabe que yo estuve allí?-preguntó con voz firme. Cobra se estiró, y aún sentado su calva rozaba el techo.

-¿Eres tú el que hace las preguntas?-le espetó con brutalidad. Jim no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, intimidado. Pero no iba a dejar que ese capullo le comiera la tostada.

-No voy a responder a nada si no me das pruebas. Si no puedes probarlo, esto es un secuestro-dijo Jim-ni siquiera sé si eres del D23.

-Te acabo de enseñar mi…

-Yo también puedo inventarme una identificación de una organización secreta-Jim rió con amargura-venga ya.

Se estaba pasando, y lo notaba. Pero el señor Burbujas no perdió su relativa calma. Pareció pensarlo unos segundos, y luego abriendo un compartimento que tenía a un lado proyectó unas imágenes en el techo del coche.

-Mira-dijo. Jim las observó fascinado. Eran grabaciones, y sabía de cuándo. Las cámaras de la mansión de Juan los habían captado la noche en que habían ido a matarlo. A él se le distinguía claramente de los demás, aunque la melena roja de Ariel también estaba claramente definida.

-Eeeeeh…-Jim ya no podía replicar nada a eso.

-Hay varios testigos oculares de la Marina que afirmaron ver a un chico que concuerda con tu descripción la noche en que murió Garfio-siguió Cobra-por algún motivo no queda ningún rastro tuyo, en ninguno de los dos sitios, pero está claro que estuviste allí. Tengo los nombres de las personas con las que estuviste. Algunas están muertas.

En la pantalla aparecieron las fotos de Billy y Rourke. Jim tragó saliva.

-Sería mucho más heroico para la memoria de Billy Joe Cobra que la sociedad supiera que murió en medio de una cacería humana, en vez de por una sobredosis de caballo-comentó el señor Burbujas con desdén-hay muchas irregularidades en las muertes de Juan, Garfio e Yzma. Muy seguidas, muy curiosas. También lo son la de madame Grimhilde y los hermanos Sombrío.

De esa gente Jim no tenía ni idea. Lo más coherente que pudo imaginar es que esas habían sido las víctimas de Gantz antes de que ellos empezasen a jugar. ¿O ellos habían sido los primeros en el juego…?

-A parte de los cadáveres de Juan, su secretario Hiss y sus hombres, también fueron hallados y reportados por la policía los cuerpos de una joven llamada Aurora, el de un médico, el doctor David Q. Dawson y dos mujeres, Talía y Melphomene, que tampoco tenían por qué estar ahí. Ah, y el de John Silver, conocido tuyo.

Jim solo pudo encogerse de hombros. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Definitivamente Cobra no sabía nada de Gantz, o no estaría diciéndole todo aquello. Así que ¿cómo explicárselo?

-También, encontrada en una iglesia cercana, una mujer llamada Chicha, que estaba en un estado avanzado de embarazo, y unas calles más arriba el consejero imperial Chi Fu, por cuya muerte China nos ha pedido muchas explicaciones-concluyó el señor Burbujas, enseñándole documentación con las fotos de todos los fallecidos. A Jim se le revolvió todo al ver la foto de Silver. Joder, lo echaba tanto de menos…

Sin embargo leyó una palabra en el informe de su extrañado cyborg que le llamó la atención: "antecedentes". Quiso ver más, pero Cobra guardó los archivos y volvió a mirarle muy fijamente, como si pudiese leerle la mente.

-Tengo también los archivos de Vinzenzo Santorinni, Gaètan Molière, la capitana Amelia, Lumière, Lyle Rourke, Sigmund Saltamontes, Billy Joe Cobra y los soldados Ling, Yao y Chien Po-Cobra hizo una pausa, reflexivo. Jim supuso que él esperaba que le dijese algo.

-No sé…-dijo finalmente-¿qué quieres?

-Hay varios puntos en común-señaló Cobra Burbujas, visiblemente mosqueado. Esperaba respuestas, no preguntas-la policía me ha reportado informes que justifican la presencia de estas personas en el lugar en el que fueron encontrados, hay informes médicos que confirman el motivo de sus muertes, pero a mí me parece que no tienen sentido. Estas personas fueron asesinadas en medio de una refriega. Estas personas participaron en alguna especie de facción, de secta, que fue enviada a asesinar a tres importantes criminales de Suburbia. Y tú perteneces a ese grupo. Quiero saber qué hacéis.

Jim había bajado la mirada, analizando las palabras del agente. De algunas cosas él ya se había dado cuenta: al morir, los cuerpos de los participantes no volvían a su lugar original, si no que se quedaban donde habían tenido su "segunda muerte", pero en el caso de Silver, por ejemplo, la policía lo había devuelto sin hacer preguntas, y nadie había impedido que se celebrase su funeral. Con Billy lo mismo. Al parecer, Gantz hacía desaparecer de algún modo las pruebas de su participación en la batalla, y solo dejaba los cuerpos muertos, pero se aseguraba de que nadie sospechara de por qué habían muerto allí. Jim se concentró e intentó entender algo: "Supongo que él ha estado investigando, y aunque todas las muertes tengan justificación, le han chocado". A fin de cuentas… ¿Qué hacía el cuerpo de Billy Joe Cobra en el laboratorio de Yzma? La explicación oficial era que la estaba comprando droga. Eso era lo que Gantz había manipulado para que se creyera. Y claro, por muchas pruebas falsas que se aportaran, a un lince como Cobra Burbujas le seguía chocando.

-Escucha-el señor Burbujas forzó a Jim a mirarlo, y el chico pudo ver reflejado su pálido rostro en las gafas del hombre-estás en un lío… pero podemos ayudarte… si colaboras. ¿Quién es Gantz?

Se miraron fijamente durante unos largos segundos. Jim vaciló. Era un agente de la ley. Llevarle la contraria era muy peligroso. Además, podía ayudarlo. ¿Y si le contaba la verdad, y si le decía todo lo que sabía, y lo llevaba al piso donde había empezado todo? Podía hacerse el recorrido a él de memoria, no tardarían mucho, estaba al lado de la Torre de Suburbia. Pero mirando el reflejo en las negras gafas de Burbujas Jim dudó. Puede que fuera porque le daba mala espina, o porque siempre había tenido ese desprecio hacia la autoridad, que las palabras de los labios de Jim salieron solas.

-No lo sé-dijo-no sé nada.

Se quedó en silencio, y por un momento pensó que Cobra pasaría a sonsacárselo a golpes, pero no lo hizo. El agente respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Te recuerdo que estás en un aprieto…

-No, no lo estoy, tengo derechos, y no tienes pruebas-le recordó Jim, agresivo-todas estas personas… todo esto… ¿por qué no, en vez de investigar sobre muertos, lo hacéis sobre vivos? Que yo sepa a Yzma no la detuvieron en vida, ni al capitán Garfio. Hay un cojón de criminales en esta puta ciudad ¿y a esto os dedicáis en el D23? ¿A comprobar certificados de defunción y secuestrar estudiantes.

-Estudiantes…-ironizó Cobra Burbujas, y Jim tuvo muy claro que él también había debido de tener acceso a sus notas y su historial académico.

-Es patético. Creía que os ocupabais de proteger esta ciudad…no tenéis ni idea… nos robáis el dinero…-dijo Jim.

Cobra Burbujas dio un puñetazo en el reposabrazos de su asiento, y todo el coche tembló. Jim le miró asustado, y no pudo evitar cerrar la boca de golpe, a pesar de que quería seguir hablando.

-Te estás pasando, chico-dijo él, acercándose a Jim hasta que sus rostros solo se separaron por unos centímetros. Cobra olía a colonia cara, y muy fuerte-¿sabes con quién estás tratando? Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea. A Yzma la llevamos siguiendo la pista desde hace años, sus operaciones estaban cercadas, y de hecho, su asalto a E.P.C.O.T. iba a ser la última: habíamos contactado con una de sus mercenarios, Gogo Tomago, que nos facilitó la información de toda la operación.

-¿Y por qué no hicieron nada para impedirlo?-preguntó Jim en un susurro.

-Te repito que no tienes ni idea-dijo Cobra, tajante-¿has visto esta ciudad? ¿sabes cómo funciona? Cualquier movimiento de nuestra organización está medido con lupa, analizados los costes y repercusiones, entendidos los… riesgos-la última palabra tardó mucho en pronunciarla-el D23 considera que estas muertes para nada ocasionales son peligrosas y amenazan la estabilidad de Suburbia. Y por ello, me envían a terminarlo.

Jim rió con amargura, disfrutando al verlo más enfadado aún.

-A mí me suena a que quieren que todo siga igual de mal que siempre, y para eso acaban con todo lo que se salga de la norma. Vaya mierda… costes, repercusiones… qué cojones…

Cobra Burbujas había compuesto una mueca de rabia mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes, y Jim se sonrió para dentro, desafiante. Pero finalmente el gigantón se recompuso y recolocándose las mangas y ajustándose el nudo de la corbata caviló un momento. Luego abrió otro compartimento del coche.

-Supongo que este playmóbil también saldrá de nuestros impuestos-apuntó Jim, sarcástico.

-Tú no pagas impuestos-se mofó Cobra Burbujas, mientras sacaba algo del compartimento. Era una pistola, cargada con un extraño líquido azul. Jim tragó saliva. Oh no… lo conocía. Ya le habían disparado con eso antes-veo que te suena…

-Nno…-mintió Jim. Joder, si le disparaba con eso, desembucharía todo. Se podía engañar al suero de la verdad haciendo un esfuerzo, pero solo si no se preguntaba directamente.

-Es suero de la verdad-dijo Cobra Burbujas apuntando con la pistola directamente a la entrepierna de Jim. Él podía sentir el dolor sin ni siquiera haberlo recibido todavía.

-Es ilegal-le recordó Jim, como último recurso, aunque sabía que era una tontería.

-Para mí no. Si te disparo ahora, me dirás todo lo que necesito saber-dijo el señor Burbujas, pausadamente-¿lo harías?

Jim tragó saliva, y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sopesándolo. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Cobra, serio.

-No… porque no hay nada que contar.

Se preparó para el disparo.

Pero este no llegó. El señor Burbujas guardó la pistola en su sitio, y sonriendo levemente miró al chico con el rostro pétreo.

-Muy bien, chico… pues puedes irte-dijo.

Jim miró por el cristal tintado. Estarían al menos a cien metros de altura.

-Pero…-empezó. El señor Burbujas abrió la puerta de sopetón y lo arrojó por ella, seguido de su tabla. Jim cayó dando un alarido, y con el tiempo justo para activar la _Solaryum_ y subirse encima.

-¡JODER!-podía haberse matado. Rabioso, ascendió de nuevo en busca del autovolante de Cobra Burbujas, pero no lo encontró. Había desaparecido. Sin embargo, ahora estaba helado… Él lo sabía todo. Y sabía lo de la droga… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?-mierda…

Y eso que había sido un día bueno.

Ya a un kilómetro de distancia, Cobra Burbujas encendió una pequeña pantalla holográfica en su coche, y una horrible boca de afilados dientes le sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó una voz ronca y siniestra.

-Todo-dijo Cobra Burbujas sonriendo satisfecho-él chico está en el asunto… lo llaman "Gantz".

-Gantz-repitió la voz de la rata, gravemente-qué curioso…

* * *

-Yyyyyy ahora damas y caballeros, es viernes por la noche y es ¡EL SHOW DEL GENIO!-exclamó la voz de Mike, el robot presentador del programa, que tenía la forma de un micro.

Una oleada de aplausos del público anunciaron la entrada del Genio, que debía de aparecer por el telón que ahora señalaban unos focos.

-Que pocas ganas, de verdad-el humorista estaba realmente hundido desde la muerte de su buen amigo Billy Joe Cobra, se lo había tomado como algo muy personal. Si había algo de lo que tenía ganas aquella noche, era de sonreír.

-Venga tío. El espectáculo debe continuar-le dijo uno de los técnicos, pasándole un vaso de agua.

-Esa frase se ha repetido tanto que ha perdido la gracia-el Genio bebió del vaso y se tragó un par de aspirinas-está bien… vamos…-salió al escenario y su mueca de tristeza se transformó en una deslumbrante sonrisa. El público le dedicó una ovación mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y hacia unos animados pasos de baile-¡BUEEEEEEEENOOOO BUEEEEEEENO! ¡BUENAS TARDES, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDES? Un poco más felices, espero, con la ayuda de un servidor-el público rió mientras el Genio, flotando sobre la sala, les dedicaba una reverencia-¡Y ahora, ¿por qué no divertirnos un rato con buena música, baile y un par de chistes malos de mi propia autoría?

-¡SSSSÍIIII!-el público vitoreó al Genio, que rápidamente se movió hacia su característico sofá rojo que ya le tenían preparado.

-Bueno-el Genio descendió un poco del aire, y su sonrisa vaciló un poco. Los productores le habían dicho que era mejor no hacerlo. Pero era su show, y a él le daba igual-si os soy sincero, a mí hoy me apetece reír-eso era mentira-sí, me apetece reír para homenajear, en recuerdo, a mí querido amigo y sin duda conocido de todos, Billy Joe Cobra. Billy estuvo un par de veces invitado a este show… la última vino borracho, y fue un escandalazo, no sé si os acordáis-el público ya no decía nada. No sabían qué decir-bueno, pues, si no les importa a mis jefes, que sé que no, vamos a dedicarle un minuto de silencio a Billy, que sí que era un verdadero genio… de la música… y de la vida.

El Genio hablaba en su habitual tono amable de siempre, desenfadado y divertido, pero nadie se hubiera atrevido a desobedecerlo. Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio durante el largo minuto de Billy, e imágenes del cantante aparecieron en la pantalla de los telespectadores, de él riendo, tocando en sus conciertos más famosos, y una última en que salía leyendo una partitura en su piano, con unas curiosas y grandes gafas que le daban un aspecto muy curioso.

Tras el minuto de silencio, todas las personas que se encontraban entre el público se levantaron, y estuvieron otro minuto entero aplaudiendo. El Genio aplaudió también, asintiendo, conmovido.

-Gracias…-susurró al micrófono-muchas gracias, en serio. Y ahora pasamos a unos anuncios. A la vuelta comienza el verdadero espectáculo ¡estaos atentos!

Aladdín apagó el televisor, y Abú emitió un chillidito, en señal de protesta. Pero él no le hizo caso. Se sentía fatal.

No podía dejar de pensar en su amigo. Y en Yasmín. Y en el precioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada instante perdido, avanzaba inexorablemente hacia una muerte segura. Al igual que Jim en el funeral, Aladdín había entendido que no sobrevivirían a Gantz. Una de aquellas noches desparecerían de nuevo, y aquella esfera infernal les daría un nuevo objetivo, alguien peligroso a quien matar, y no saldría bien, porque nunca salía bien. Y esta vez quizás no estuviera un señor Saltamontes para salvarlo, ni un Jim que tuviese un plan sorpresa para matar al villano. Y daba igual que dieran lo máximo de ellos mismos. Billy lo había dado, y no había servido de nada.

No sabía nada de Yasmín. Había removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla, y no había conseguido nada. En la última semana de vida, Billy había pagado a un detective privado para que la buscase, pero él no había vuelto a contactar con ellos.

Tirado en la cama, apretó la cabeza en la almohada, deseando ahogarse. Joder. No se había sentido tan mal desde hacía tiempo. Por primera vez en años no tenía objetivo, no tenía propósito. Debía sobrevivir, sí, pero… ¿sobrevivir para qué? ¿sobrevivir para quién? Billy ya no estaba, y Yasmín había desaparecido, quizás para siempre. Su ausencia lo estaba matando. Notaba sus labios en los suyos, aún sentía el tacto de su piel en sus manos, y escuchaba su suave voz en sus oídos, y sin embargo, no le quedaba nada de ella, nada, solo su recuerdo, y un recuerdo que era cada vez más difícil de sostener.

-Para…-Aladdín dejó que Abú le cogiese del pelo y corretease por su espalda. Era lo último que le quedaba. Bueno, siendo justos eso no era cierto.

 _-Venga ya, no puedes dejarte arrastrar así-le había dicho el Genio el lunes de esa misma semana, cuando había ido a buscarlo para decirle que la producción de "la Banda del Patio" continuaba y contaban con él. Aladdín se había negado. Ya no le importaba eso._

 _-No me dejo. Solo renuncio-le dijo Aladdín, bebiendo de una lata de cerveza y empapándose la camiseta interior._

 _-Sé de sobra por lo que estás pasando. Por eso he venido. Mira, llevo muchos años en esto. Sé lo que es perder a un amigo-dijo el Genio, entrando en el piso de Billy y sentándose en una de sus cómodas butacas-pero no puedes dejarlo así. No te haces justicia a ti mismo._

 _-Justicia…-Aladdín sonrió. En toda su vida, justicia había tenido poca._

 _-No te voy a dar la chapa ni el discurso de viejo sabio, porque no lo soy-dijo el Genio acariciándose su perilla-pero quiero que pienses una cosa: Billy peleó por ti. Vio en ti algo. Como antes lo vieron en él._

 _-Yo no soy como Billy…-musitó Aladdín._

 _-Nadie será nunca como él-corroboró el Genio-pero eso no significa nada. Porque alguien tendrá que llenar el hueco que él deja. Y quizás tú puedas hacerlo._

 _-¿El hueco?-Aladdín le dio la espalda ¿qué decía ese tío? ¿estaba loco? Solo querían que volviera el trabajo, porque si no perderían dinero._

 _-Podemos reemplazarte en un segundo y nadie se quejaría, créeme-le dijo el Genio, adivinando lo que pensaba. Aladdín se cruzó de brazos, expectante-pero… quiero que veas esto-se sacó de la manga unas cartas-buen truco ¿eh? Son de varias admiradoras tuyas… les encanta verte en el programa._

 _-Ah… vaya…-ya venían abiertas, así que Aladdín las ojeó por curiosidad. Las tres cartas coincidían en que era muy gracioso y muy guapo, y que esperaban cada viernes su programa._

 _-Dime una cosa… ¿qué admirabas de Billy, antes de conocerlo?-preguntó el Genio, abriendo una neverita que había cerca de su butaca, y sacando una botella de ginebra._

 _Aladdín reflexionó, y sonrió al echar la vista atrás. Que buenos tiempos…_

 _-Su música-dijo-y su estilo._

 _-Ya-el Genio se sirvió de la ginebra, pero no apartó los ojos del chico-y apuesto a que tú, y otros cientos de chavales en esta ciudad, lo escuchabais hasta altas horas de la noche, evadiéndoos de vuestras vidas cuando nada más podía hacerlo. Porque esto al final va de evadirse ¿lo sabes? Y os vestíais como él, y repetíais sus frases, y soñabais con estar ahí, cantando a su lado, o con formar parte de sus videoclips, o sus gamberradas._

 _Aladdín agachó la cabeza. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara. Sí, sí había soñado con ello. Tras dejar el orfanato y volver al barrio de la Guardia a los doce años la música de Billy fue la clave para impulsarle a seguir adelante, sacando ese lado rebelde e intrépido que tenía ahora. Le debía muchas cosas a Billy… más de las que le había podido agradecer en vida._

 _-Billy hacía su trabajo para ganar dinero, como tú y como yo. También para alimentar su ego, no te lo voy a negar, y para conseguir todo lo que quería-dijo el Genio, apuntándolo con uno de sus gruesos dedos azules-pero había algo más, amigo mío. Una razón que tú entiendes mejor de lo que crees. Lo hacía por la gente. Por los fans. Por todos los que lo escuchabais y aclamabais, porque él sabía lo que era tener una vida dura, y poder olvidarte de ella cuando te sumerges en la música, en su caso, en la comedia, en el mío. Yo hago reír a la gente, y con eso, durante un rato olvidan sus problemas, y sienten fuerzas para continuar. Padres de familia, ancianos, madres solteras… he conocido a mucha gente que ve mi programa y me lo agradece un montón. Mucha gente agradece el humor. Ahora tú también has calado en el público… ¡a la gente le gustas! Si te vas, no te echarán de menos. A mí tampoco, créeme. Pero mientras estemos, si podemos mejorar la vida de la gente, si podemos hacer que disfruten gracias a nuestro talento, y encima cobrar por ello… bueno, creo que el resto de nuestros problemas se pueden resolver._

 _Aladdín escuchó todo aquello meditándolo en silencio. Abú correteaba por el piso de arriba, y por el ruido probablemente se había cargado una lámpara._

 _-Billy no va a volver…-susurró finalmente._

 _-Lo sé-dijo el Genio con voz triste-pero un hombre muy sabio me dijo una vez, que si nada nos salva de la muerte, que al menos el amor nos salve de la vida… mola ¿eh?... dale una vueltecilla…_

 _Le dio unas palmadas a Aladdín y luego se levantó y se puso las gafas de sol con las que había venido. Curioso, ya que llovía._

 _-Este viernes no cuento contigo. Pero sí el siguiente. No faltes a los ensayos, por favor. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer, Al._

 _Aladdín asintió lentamente. Se miraron unos segundos, y el Genio compuso una ancha sonrisa. Su sonrisa era lo más bonito de aquel extraño ser azul. Era cálida, acogedora. Uno se sentía bien al recibirla._

 _Luego se fue._

Aladdín se desperezó en la cama, llevaba solo una camiseta negra y sus calzoncillos. Viendo a Abú que intentaba recuperar el mando de la tele, sonrió un poco, y le rascó el pelaje, compasivo.

-Tú y yo. Como siempre, vaquero-le dijo. Abú asintió, y chocó su frente con la suya. Durante unos segundos se sintieron conectados, como llevaban estándolo mucho tiempo-ay, Abú…

El mono le acarició la melena a Aladdín con su manita, tan humana, y luego negó con la cabeza como diciendo "¿qué más podemos hacer…?". Aladdín asintió.

-Supongo que… habrá que ponerse a trabajar-dijo. Abú asintió, y se hinchó de orgullo mirando a su amo.

Al lunes siguiente la Alfombra de Aladdín aparcaba en su nueva plaza de la MTV, y él entraba en los estudios del show del Genio para grabar su programa.

-Oh ¡Oh!-Mike Wazosky, uno de los directores de los castings y la producción, corrió hacia él impaciente al verlo-¡Aladdín! ¡Aladdín, tienes que venir conmigo!

"¿Y estás confianzas?"-se preguntó el moreno. Se habrían visto tres veces en la vida, o así.

-¡Es el consejo! ¡Van a reunirse mañana, y tenemos que repasar tu presentación!-exclamó Mike, y su único y gigantesco ojo tembló de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que trabajar-dijo Aladdín quitándoselo de encima, taciturno.

-¡Eh, un momento! ¡Eres miembro del consejo! ¡Esto es importante!-insistió Mike Wazosky, pero Aladdín se alejó de él y entró en su camerino dándole con la puerta en las narices. No se sentía con ganas de hablar de aquello.

Billy le había dado su puesto de honor en la MTV. Vaya mierda ¿qué debía hacer con eso? Según le había dicho a Spencer, los miembros del consejo elegían las películas y series que se aprobaban, tenían un gran control en los medios. Pero eran treinta miembros. Aladdín dudaba de que su voto fuese a cambiar mucho las cosas. Y además no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Cuando salió para el ensayo, se había puesto la sudadera (cada vez más ajustada) y los pantalones de chándal que le habían preparado los estilistas, y cogiendo uno de los guiones fue a saludar a TJ y el resto de actores, que ya estaban en el escenario.

-¡Hola Al! ¡Nos alegramos mucho de que vuelvas!-le dijo TJ, al que ya había visto en el entierro, en una de las últimas filas, pues no era un famoso de primera categoría.

-Sí Al, siento mucho lo de Billy-le dijo Gretchen, compasiva-estabais muy unidos.

-¡Dejad de atosigarle con tonterías y empecemos una vez!-intervino Spinelli, tan cortante como su personaje. Pudo sonar borde, pero Aladdín se lo agradeció. La verdad es que no deseaba seguir hablando de Billy por más tiempo.

-Muy bien… ¡pues vamos! ¡Rodando!-ordenó TJ, y todos se colocaron en sus puestos.

Los días fueron pasando, y Aladdín fue encontrándose mejor, aunque la mayoría del tiempo una melancolía terrible lo tenía invadido, pues la falta de su amigo se hacía más evidente que nunca. Intentó volver a contactar con el detective que les iba a ayudar a encontrar a Yasmín, pero no hubo forma. O pasaba del caso, o le había pasado algo. Fuese como fuera, el torturado Aladdín empezaba a tener pocas esperanzas de recuperar a su chica. Entonces fue cuando recordó una corta conversación que había tenido con Jim el día en que se habían hecho amigos, tras irlo a visitar a su casa.

 _-A lo mejor…-Jim levantó la mirada del suelo lentamente-puedes… hablar con ella… por la televisión…_

 _Aladdín le miró extrañado._

 _-¿En el programa?_

 _-Sí-Jim sonrió mientras Abú se posaba en el hombro de su interlocutor y emitía un agudo chillido-sales en la hora del Genio ¿no? Hay una parte en la que la gente del público hace peticiones._

 _-Sí, sí-Aladdín ya lo estaba pillando. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro-¿crees que…?_

 _-Seguro que te dejan… por la audiencia o la polla que sea. Todo el mundo ve ese programa._

 _-El Sultán lo veía, Yasmín me lo dijo-recordó Aladdín. "Yasmín-pensó Jim-con ese nombre, tiene que estar muy buena". Debía de ser una flor del desierto, para que Aladdín estuviese tan pillado._

 _-Pues ya está…. Puedes decirle que… que te mande una señal… que la estás buscando, que no estás muerto-explicó Jim._

 _-Pero si ya he salido en otros programas, si su padre sabe que estoy, no se lo pondrá-razonó el moreno._

 _-Pero tienes una posibilidad. Y seguro que si todo el mundo se entera, alguien soltará algo-dedujo Jim. Aladdín asintió, convencido con su argumento. Miró a Jim impresionado._

 _-Puede funcionar._

 _-Mis ideas siempre funcionan-rió Jim con arrogancia._

Sí, podía funcionar. Aladdín esperaría a ese viernes para probarlo. Y tal vez, aunque era más un sueño que una realidad, tal vez Yasmín lo vería, e intentaría encontrarlo. Una señal, una pista de que seguía a la escucha. Cualquier cosa valdría.

-… el siguiente tema que nos ocupa es el despido procedente de varios de nuestros colaboradores-leyó Mike Wazosky-la propuesta es leída hoy, y en la reunión prevista para el día 30 se tomará la decisión.

"Joder…"-llevaban allí unas tres horas. Aladdín había tenido que aceptar finalmente asistir a la reunión del consejo, a la que sin embargo faltaba la mitad de la plana mayor. Según le explicó el Genio, la mayoría de la gente pasaba de ir, solo asistían a las reuniones importantes.

-… Deuce Martínez por volver a ser pillado en aptitudes extrañas con los productos de la limpieza, y el señor W. Tyll por cultivar marihuana en los camerinos vacíos del edificio 3-leyó Mike Wazosky-a Percival McLeach lo han acusado de formar parte de la trama Chuwps, pero sus abogados han alegado pruebas de que su inocencia…

Aladdín levantó la cabeza al oírlo, como movido por una descarga eléctrica. ¿McLeach en la trama Chuwps? ¿La de la pornografía infantil? No sabía cómo no lo había pensado antes, si es que él había nacido para eso. Temblando de rabia imaginó a McLeach sujetando una cámara mientras obligaba a críos de diez años desnudos tocarse el uno al otro en sus partes íntimas. Puto cabrón. Estaba harto.

-Se decidirá la semana que viene-terminó Wazoswky. La reunión se dio por finalizada, y el Genio acompañó a Aladdín hacia el aparcamiento.

-Hoy ha sido un buen ensayo, he estado pensando que podrías salir en otro de mis sketches, el de las preguntas por palabras. Va de cultura general. Como eres de la generación _teen_ , podríamos hacer coñas con vuestra cultura general… no te lo tomes a mal.

-No-dijo Aladdín, sonriendo. El Genio era un tipo muy divertido, Billy tenía razón. Sabía animar a la gente, y veía más allá.

-También podemos sacar al monito, aunque corremos el riesgo de que a todo el mundo le dé por comprarse uno y liego lo tiren a las alcantarillas-comentó el Genio jugueteando con Abú, que trepó por su espalda y emitió un ruidito burlón.

-No son tan fáciles de conseguir-dijo Aladdín, pasándole un cacahuete a su mascota, que se lo agradeció con una exclamación en su idioma macaco-ni tan fáciles de deshacerse.

Finalmente llegó la noche del viernes. Aladdín fue recibido con atronador aplauso durante su esperada aparición en "la Banda del Patio", y luego participó también sonriendo en el número de magia del Genio, en el que lanzaba puñales y antorchas candentes al aire, y él tenía que recogerlas al vuelo. Sus habilidades acrobáticas le permitieron salir bien parado del número, y recibir una ovación junto al Genio.

-Si no te importa, Genio… quisiera hacer una petición durante la parte del público-le dijo Aladdín cuando estaban entre bastidores. El Genio le miró extrañado, pero luego asintió.

-Vale, muy bien, pero vete a cambiarte-le pidió. Aladdín llevaba solo los pantalones negros y la banda roja con el que había hecho el espectáculo de magia.

-Vale… ¡gracias!-dijo, y echó a correr por el pasillo. Bajó por las escaleras hacia su camerino, cuando alguien le llamó.

-¡Aladdín! ¡Eh, Aladdín!-él se volvió. Era McLeach. Iba hacia él, acompañado de alguien a quien Aladdín conocía: su mascota, el temible varano Joanna. Era tan grande y siniestra como Aladdín recordaba cuando la conoció de niño, pero parecía ya vieja, y le faltaban varios dientes. McLeach bajó las escaleras, con una amable sonrisa en sus labios. Aladdín tembló. Joder, conocía esa sonrisa-Aladdín, escucha…

-Déjame-pidió él, y se fue hacia su camerino. Temblando de furia empezó a cambiarse, mientras un sinfín de ideas le abordaban la cabeza. Abú, sentado en la mesa del cuarto, le miraba preocupado.

¿Por qué no se moría McLeach, en vez de Billy? ¿por qué no sufría McLeach la horrible angustia del juego de Gantz, en vez de él? Joder, estaba harto de la injusticia de aquel mundo, tan harto que deseaba gritar hasta desgañitarse la garganta. Billy. Gantz. Yasmín. Alya. McLeach. Muerte. Rourke. Jim. Ariel. Yzma. Lilo. Muerte. Saltamontes. Billy. Yasmín… Yasmín. Todo se le venía encima.

Temblando, se agarró a la mesa y respiró hondo. Aún sentía el calor de Yasmín en su cuerpo. Pero el de McLeach también.

Quedaban solo unos minutos para las peticiones. Aladdín salió de su camerino ya bien vestido, con paso decidio, cuando en una esquina del pasillo McLeach le abordó de nuevo.

-¡Aladdín, espera! ¡solo quiero hablar contigo!-dijo con voz cándida. Él cerró sus oídos y avanzó. No quería ver… no quería oír-¡espera! ¡Al!

El árabe se quedó paralizado en mitad del pasillo. Eso sí que no podía dejar de oírlo. ¿Al? Apretó los puños con fuerza, y respiró. McLeach se acercaba a él.

-Escucha, quería decirt…

-¡NO!-el golpe pilló de improviso al cazador, que cayó hacia atrás soltando un hilo de sangre por la nariz. Aladdín se acercó a él y poniendo sus rodillas en el estómago impidió que se levantara-¡NO!

-¡ESPERA!-gritó McLeach desesperado. Pero él no iba a hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más le metió otro brutal puñetazo en la cara. Y otro, y otro más. McLeach dejó de intentar hablar, mientras su rostro enrojecido se llenaba de moratones rápidamente.

-Yo le pido al gobierno que por favor piense un poco más en nuestras pensiones, que solo piensa en sus pelotas-dijo una abuelita de entre el público. Todos rieron.

-Y por último en nuestras peticiones de hoy-decía el Genio flotando agarrado a Mike el micrófono que reía también-uno de nuestros miembros del personal al que sin duda ya habéis echado el ojo, Alí, quiere pedir también algo.

Aladdín cogió el micrófono y por un momento permaneció callado, muy serio, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Luego miró a la cámara, y sonrió un poco.

-Yo solo quiero pedirle a Yasmín, mi novia, que esté donde esté, no se olvide de mí-dijo. Se escucharon murmullos entre el público, y también entre los productores que estaban viendo el programa entre las cámaras. El Genio sin embargo sonrió, orgulloso-Yasmín, nena, te busco, pero no te encuentro… por favor, si puedes… o si alguien sabe dónde está… dame una señal… lo que sea… yo sigo aquí. Estoy siempre.

Las chicas de la primera fila suspiraron enternecidas haciendo un "Ooooooh", y el público prorrumpió en aplausos, mientras Aladdín dejaba el micrófono a un lado e inclinaba levemente la cabeza para saludar.

-Muchas gracias Ali… espero que te la envíe-dijo el Genio, guiñándole un ojo. Aladdín asintió y se fue hacia dentro de nuevo. Solo quería volver a casa.

 _¡PAF! ¡PAF! Los dientes de McLeach saltaron por los aires. Ya no le quedaba ni uno en la boca, que se le había arrugado, y la lengua salía entre la sangre, intentando moverse, suplicante. Pero Aladdín no paró. Le dio otro puñetazo. Y otro puñetazo más. Y otro, y otro, y diez más. La nariz del pederasta se partió hasta doblarse enteramente a un lado, sus ojos quedaron ocultos entre dos tremendos moratones, y tenía tantos chichones que estaba irreconocible. Apenas podía respirar, y su mandíbula crujió, rota, cuando otra vez el puño del moreno le asestó un golpe con una violencia animal. Pero Aladdín no se detuvo. ¡PAF! Puñetazo ¡PAF! Yasmín ¡PAF! Billy ¡PAF! Gantz ¡PAF! Muerte…_

 _-Ggggglll…-McLeach extendió sus manos suplicante, pero Aladdín le dio veinte veces más, cada vez más rápido, jadeando en un desesperado crescendo como si estuviera teniendo sexo, desatando todo lo reprimido durante más de cinco años. Se destrozó los nudillos desfigurándolo totalmente antes de quedar satisfecho. El cazador cayó al suelo, inmóvil, con la cara destrozada y empapada en sangre. Probablemente estaba muerto._

 _Aladdín vio que Joanna le miraba, con aquellos horribles ojos de pupilas verticales y color rojo intenso. El lagarto sacó su larga lengua bífida y emitió un sonido desdeñoso. Pero parecía aprobarlo. Aladdín recordó cómo le había sujetado mientras McLeach violaba a su hermana. En aquel entonces la había tenido miedo. Pero él ya no temía a Joanna._

 _Joanna inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto, y luego se marchó, arrastrando su gruesa y escamosa cola. Aladdín asintió simplemente. Joanna lo había entendido. Y ya no hacía falta nada más._

 _Dejó el cuerpo destrozado de McLeach, que no estaba muerto, pero ya nunca más podría recuperar el habla ni apenas la capacidad de pensar tras aquella brutal paliza, y fue hacia el escenario, donde, con las manos en los bolsillos para que nadie le viera los nudillos ensangrentados, hizo la petición._

-Muchas gracias Ali… espero que te la envíe-dijo el Genio, guiñándole un ojo. Aladdín asintió y se fue hacia dentro de nuevo. Solo quería volver a casa.

Y cuando volvió, se sintió mucho más en paz que cuando había salido.

* * *

Diciembre empezó más frío que nunca, y toda Suburbia lo recibió con ropa de abrigo y guantes, con la sola idea de llegar a lo que más estaban esperando: las navidades. Desde los mal pagados trabajadores de las pobres empresas de la zona roja hasta los prisioneros obligados a trabajar en campos de trabajo, los adolescentes problemáticos y alcohólicos como Jim o los empresarios más ricos de la zona blanca, todos esperaban ya ansiosos las fechas de las vacaciones, cuando al menos podrían descansar, o en el caso de los que no podían ver la ilusión y las luces de los niños.

Aladdín siempre había celebrado la navidad, pese a ser musulmán. Le gustaba mucho. Mirando por el cristal de su nuevo despacho, vio como la nieve blanca cubría los muros del aparcamiento de la MTV, reflexivo. Era la primera navidad de su vida en la que, si todo seguía igual, no pasaría frío. Gracias a Billy tenía un cómodo y calentito piso en el centro de Suburbia, donde resguardarse del gélido invierno. Y sin embargo, también era la primera navidad que, sin contar con Abú, pasaría enteramente solo. "¿Dónde estás?"-pensó, recordando a su chica. El año anterior Aladdín se había colado en el palacio del Sultán el día de Nochebuena, y cuando Yasmín había vuelto a la cama él había estado allí, esperándola, desnudo, para darle su "regalo". Sonrió al recordarlo. Más tarde habían permanecido juntos ocultos bajo sus sábanas, contándose secretos y riendo de cosas que ya no tenían sentido.

-Ho… hola-saludó Ariel tímidamente entrando en el despacho. Aladdín se volvió sorprendido, y luego la sonrió antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo. Estaba realmente guapa: llevaba una camisa azul y una falda rosa algo corta, que enseñaba sus blancas y preciosas piernas. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada cuando él la abrazó. Aladdín desprendía mucho calor, era una característica suya que a ella le fascinaba. Bueno, todo él la fascinaba…

-¿Te ha costado encontrarme?-preguntó Aladdín, señalando la entrada. Ariel iba a negar con la cabeza, cuando lo dudó un momento.

-Un poco…-admitió-esto… es muy grande.

-Ya. Es de locos-Aladdín fue a sentarse a su nueva mesa, e indicó a Ariel que le siguiera-yo no quería esto.

-Pero… pero ahora eres rico-observó Ariel-y mandas mucho…

-No tanto-rió Aladdín-y es demasiada suerte como para que dure.

-No seas pesimista-dijo Ariel. Irónico, ya que ella lo era más que nadie. Pero cuando estaba con él le salían frases tan tontas. Se sentía estúpida.

-Ya, tienes razón-Aladdín abrió una puerta a un cuarto que había a un lado de su despacho. Abú estaba allí, saltando en un sofá cama, muerto de risa-¡Abú, saluda!

-¡Yieeeeeek!-dando un salto mortal Abú salió disparado del sofá, aterrizó en el suelo y correteó hasta Ariel, a la que acarició el rostro antes de echar a correr de nuevo de un lado a otro, inquieto.

-¿Y ese cuarto?-preguntó Ariel asomándose curiosa.

-Es una chorrada-comentó Aladdín risueño-Es por si las secretarias… bueno...-Se detuvo en la explicación. No le parecía apropiado tener que explicárselo a ella-Oye… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Oh, no…-agradeció Ariel, levemente ruborizada-no, no… yo… quisiera hablar esto rápido… tengo que irme luego con Jim…

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó Aladdín sonriendo-quería ir a veros, pero no he tenido tiempo, y antes pues… bueno, no tenía muchas ganas…

-Ya. Está bien-dijo Ariel. Luego pareció pensarlo un poco-nos llevamos bien.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bien!-dijo Aladdín con sinceridad-es un buen tío… ¿vio el programa del otro día?

-Creo que no…-Ariel hizo memoria-ahora…-rió un poco- duerme en el sofá…

-¿Y eso?-Aladdín rió también, al verla así.

Ariel le contó lo ocurrido con la madre de Jim, y luego le fue contando más cosas del instituto, y sus amigos. Aladdín la escuchaba con interés y nostalgia. Él echaba de menos más que nunca a sus colegas del barrio de la Guardia, y liarla parda en su instituto, pero sabía bien que de allí no saldría nunca, y sería pobre por siempre. En cambio, trabajando en la MTV tenía una clara oportunidad para ganar dinero y no tener que volver a pasar hambre nunca más. El hambre era sin duda lo que Aladdín más temía, más incluso que a Gantz.

-Aquí tengo el disco-le dijo una vez terminaron de hablar. Había tenido que ir a la mansión de Billy para recogerlo. Pensó que saludaría a Spencer, pero él no estaba allí.

-Gracias…-Ariel cogió el disco. Había un pequeño escrito en su cara A, en el que ponía "Musas". Billy debía de haberlo marcado para saber cuál era. Según le dijo Aladdín, se metió una tarde en su cuarto de composición, y había estado escuchándolo.

-Le gustaba mucho, de verdad-dijo Aladdín mirando atentamente a la pelirroja, que parecía pensar en algo-quería sacarlo…-no terminó la frase. Con "quería" había quedado muy claro.

La chica permaneció en silencio hasta que lentamente levantó su mirada y lo miró a él directamente.

-Y no puedes… ¿hacerlo tú?-preguntó, pestañeando varias veces. Aladdín alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?-repitió, pasmado-no. No, creo que no. Billy tenía un trato con la discográfica, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Pero puedes presentárselo ¿no?-preguntó Ariel, y el rostro se le iluminó de esperanza-tú conoces a esta gente… eres famoso.

-Yo no soy famoso…-rió Aladdín, incómodo. Pero en algo tenía razón ella. Sí conocía la casa discográfica de Billy. Y presentar el proyecto no podía ser muy complicado. ¿Le compensaba hacerlo? Tendrían que pelearlo bastante, desde luego. Miró a Ariel, cuyos ojos brillaban con esperanza, y finalmente dio una seca cabezada-está bien-accedió-podemos intentarlo. Pero depende de ellos, si lo aprueban o no.

Ariel sonrió esperanzada, y Aladdín la guiñó un ojo.

-¿Te llevo de vuelta?-se ofreció cuando bajaban por el ascensor al vestíbulo de entrada de las oficinas de producción.

-Oh, no hace falta…-dijo Ariel. Pero la verdad es que si lo hacía. Había llegado una hora tarde a su reunión con Aladdín porque se había perdido en el endobús, y quería regresar al Porter antes de que Jim se diera cuenta de que había salido. Y no lo conseguiría si no la ayudaban, porque se perdería otra vez-bueno… no me vendría mal-admitió finalmente. Aladdín asintió, sonriendo encantado.

-Estás hecha una aventurera-comentó, divertido. Ariel se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

Subidos a la Alfombra Aladdín recorrió las calles de Suburbia, donde los coches volaban de una dirección a otra en el frenético quehacer de un lunes, hasta cruzar la línea de la zona roja. Se le hacía raro volver, llevaba semanas sin pisar la zona roja. Y no quería tener que hacerlo, la verdad. La diferencia de vida entre una zona y otra era superior a lo que Aladdín había pensado en un principio. Realmente era como el cielo y el infierno. Pero hasta en el cielo había problemas.

-¡Ahí!-le indicó Ariel señalando la calle que solían recorrer para llegar al instituto. Aladdín asintió y descendió en la Alfombra. Finalmente aterrizaron. La chica miró al moreno y le sonrió con gratitud-yo… no sé cómo…

-No hace falta-le dijo Aladdín levantando una mano-a ver qué puedo hacer con eso.

Ariel asintió. Se sentía un poco nerviosa. A lo mejor él esperaba que dijera algo más, pero no sabía qué decir, le revolvía el estómago de la inquietud. Finalmente forzó una última sonrisa y se fue, maldiciéndose a sí misma por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. "Tonta, tonta, estúpida"-se repetía a sí misma ¿cómo era tan ridícula?

Aladdín la vio alejarse con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Era una chica especial. Sí, le caía muy bien. No se lo había dicho, pero la verdad es que necesitaba a alguien como ella a su lado. Alguien con quien poder hablar de sus problemas, con quien poder soltarlos. Pero no lo había hecho. Ella ya tendría sus propios problemas. "Jim es un chico con suerte"-pensó Aladdín sonriendo. Esperaba verle pronto, aunque no con aquel horrendo uniforme negro puesto y en peligro mortal, claro.

* * *

Ariel llegó corriendo al Porter, aunque una vez se tropezó y se hizo sangre en las rodillas. No entró en el centro porque no había ido a clase en todo el día, y no quería que se la viera, pero permaneció en la entrada, esperando a que la gente saliera. Se apoyó en una columna y comenzó a canturrear en voz baja. Era una bonita melodía después de todo. Se preguntó que habría sido de él…

-Me pica el culo.

Ariel dio un respingo al reconocer la voz. Anastasia y Drizella habían salido antes de que tocase, y como siempre cuchicheaban entre ellas, maliciosas, quejándose de todo.

-¿Te has fijado en el pelo de Blancanieves hoy? Parece una magdalena podrida-se rió Drizella maliciosa, mientras su hermana se rascaba sin disimulo por debajo de la falda.

-Esa es una pringada, va de pija pero no es nadie-dijo Anastasia con desprecio-ya podría aprender…

-Por suerte hoy no ha venido nuestra amiga la _carrot_ -comentó Drizella despiadada. Ariel tragó saliva, y se ocultó detrás de la columna suplicando qué no la vieran. _Carrot_ era ella. Aquel par de medusas la destrozarían si la veían de nuevo a solas, y ella no sabía cómo enfrentarlas.

-Últimamente está más que nunca con _Ambrosio_ -dijo Anastasia, y su sonrisa de maldad desapareció, viéndose que estaba un poco hundida.

-Sí bueno, pero Ambrosio solo quiere lo que quiere, chica-rió Drizella más confiada. Ariel arqueó una ceja. ¿Ambrosio?

Entonces lo entendió. Qué tontería, ella también había hecho eso. _Ambrosio_ era el nombre en clave del chico que les gustaba. Demasiado fácil. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver con ella?

-Ambrosio siempre ha ido detrás de cualquiera-consoló Drizella a Anastasia, qué parecía muy disgustada-lo que pasa es que sabe que nosotras… bueno, que tú, estás fuera de su alcance.

-Nunca me ha hecho caso… ni siquiera me mira…-Anastasia miró hacia la columna tras la que se escondía Ariel e hizo ademán de ir a apoyarse allí, con lo que a ella se le subió el corazón a la garganta, pero su hermana la retuvo.

-Eh-dijo Drizella, obligando a Anastasia a mirarla-Jim… _Ambrosio_ está ciego. Pero ya se dará cuenta.

-Dilo más alto Drizella, tú dilo más alto-le reprendió su hermana mirando a un lado y a otro, mosqueada.

-Ay, a lo mejor nos está espiando porque le gustas y no se atreve a decirlo ¿te imaginas Anastasia? Sería lo típico-rió Drizella tontamente.

-No Drizella, no es lo típico-replicó Anastasia, tozuda.

Detrás de la columna, Ariel se llevó las manos a la frente y se apartó el cabello. A Anastasia le gustaba Jim. Era de él de quien estaban hablando. ¿Por eso la odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué él estaba siempre detrás de ella? Pero ya habían sido desagradables desde el principio, desde el día en que la conocieron y no sabían nada de ella.

-Fíjate cuando la _carrot_ llegó-siguió Anastasia, abatida-nos cruzamos con él, y lo primero que nos dijo fue lo guapa que era… y que quería conocerla.

Ariel se quedó paralizada. ¿C… cómo?

-Eso fue para darte celos ¿no lo ves, tonta? Ese tío no piensa-la tranquilizó Drizella. Un elegante coche negro se paró en ese momento en la puerta del instituto, y pitó varias veces-¡Eh mira, es mamá! ¡Vamos!

-Sí, vamos…-dijo Anastasia tirando de su bolso, exageradamente decorado con hebillas y filigranas de oro.

-Venga, tú tranquila, que ya nos ocuparemos de ella-dijo Drizella. Anastasia asintió.

-No sabe ni vestirse… da pena-dijo, y la sonrisa de maldad volvió a su rostro. Las dos hermanas se alejaron con risitas estúpidas mientras Ariel salía de su escondite y las veía irse. Respiraba entrecortadamente, muy afectada.

Recordó el primer día del Porter. Se había encontrado con Jim en primer lugar, y él, como se esperaba, estaba muy enfadado.

 _-Recuerda traernos las fichas cuanto antes-dijo el director Porter a Ariel, que asintió educada, y luego se marchó. Ariel se volvió hacia Jim sonriendo, pero apenas el director desapareció por la esquina el chico la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a un baño._

 _-¡Ay, para! ¡Me haces daño!-se quejó ella agitándose. Le molestaba su reacción, aunque no podía negar que se la esperase-¡Para, suéltame!_

 _-¿A qué te crees que estás jugando?-Jim la metió en uno de los retretes y cerró la puerta de una patada, amenazador, acercándose a ella hasta quedar pegados a escasos centímetros. Podía haber ido de buenas hasta ahora, pero si tenía que ponerse agresivo con ella no dudaría en hacerlo._

 _-Suéltame-repitió Ariel, pero Jim no lo hizo. Agarrándola por los codos la estampó contra la pared y le obligó a mirarlo-¡AY! ¡Eres un capullo!_

 _-Tú eres la única capulla, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido que te aceptasen?-le susurró él con voz ronca, mientras su cabello le caía por el rostro dándole un aspecto siniestro._

 _-Me mentiste-le dijo ella, encarándose-me dijiste que tenía sitios limitados, y no es cierto. ¡Eres tú el que has estado jugando conmigo!-intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Jim no la dejó._

 _-Eres tú la que apareciste en mi casa-dijo, agitándola con violencia. El cabello de la chica se encrespó por el zarandeo-eres tú la que te metiste en mi vida. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes?_

 _-¡Yo no te sigo! ¡Eres un egocéntrico!-le respondió ella entre el dolor y la furia-¡Me mentiste, y cuando lo descubrí decidí probar suerte aquí! ¡Así haré amigos y podré largarme de tu casa!_

 _Jim aflojó un poco, asustado. Eso era lo que se temía. Si Ariel iba al insti y hacía amigos, por muy sola que estuviera ellos terminarían por aceptarla en sus pisos, y entonces le dejaría. Y entonces adiós polvo. Pese a que estaba hasta la polla de su actitud y no la soportaba por más rato, Jim seguía sintiendo una atracción potentísima hacia su cuerpo, su cabello llameante, sus caderas contoneantes y sus enormes pechos. Tenía que ser suya fuese como fuese._

 _-Yo… escucha, no sabes lo que haces-dijo, tras recuperarse del golpe. Ella le miró con aversión mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Eres tú el que no lo sabes. Estás mucho más perdido que yo._

Ariel sintió como un dolor de estómago crecía a la vez que su angustia aumentaba. Él después la había dejado irse… y luego ella se había encontrado con Anastasia y Drizella, que curiosamente se habían enterado de que había una nueva antes que nadie más, y habían ido de cabeza a meterse con ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? Estaba claro que él estaba detrás de todo aquello. "Anastasia y Drizella son muy malas conmigo"-le había dicho aquel día merendando en la cafetería Él ni había pestañeado. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? Solo… solo para espantarla, probablemente, y hacer que se fuera para siempre del Porter. Para tenerla solo para él… para hacerla sufrir.

Sonó el timbre, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir en tropel, deseosos de largarse de aquel lugar.

-¡Hola Ariel!-el primero que la vio fue Taron, que fue hacia ella con sus amigos sin perder un momento y pronto todos la habían rodeado y comenzado a hablar. Pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¡Ariel!-Moana fue también hacia ella, sorprendida-¿dónde estabas? ¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó señalando a sus rodillas, aún con restos de sangre de la caída.

-Na… nada-dijo ella, pero su amiga ya la conocía lo suficiente como para detectar cuando no se encontraba bien.

Moana intentó llevársela a un lado y preguntarle algo, pero no pudo. Finalmente Jim salió también acompañado como siempre de su grupo de amigos. Como estaba en la otra clase, no sabía que Ariel no había estado en el Porter durante todo el día. Y mejor que no estuvieran, porque hoy Jim había hecho el ridículo cuando Ponzi lo había sacado en clase de sociales a la pizarra a preguntarle sobre las definiciones de demografía, como la de población y tasa de mortalidad. Jim había intentado explicarse lo mejor posible, pero Ponzi, tan despiadado como siempre, lo había humillado delante de todos y se había reído de él.

-La próxzima vez que lo zaque a pizarra zeñor Hawkin ezpero que zea capa de dar maz de al meno parecer un alumno de zegundo de bachillerato, no de zegundo de primaria… ¡zu familia debe de estar harta de que no zepa ni los colore!-rió Ponzi malvadamente. Jim iba a preguntarle a él que por qué no sabía ni hablar como una persona normal, pero consiguió contenerse gracias a las miradas de advertencia de Tarzán. No le apetecía quedarse castigado toda la tarde. Ya tenía planes con Ariel.

Cuando Jim salió y vio a Ariel con Taron y los de primero suspiró y fue hacia ella, haciendo que los demás se apartaran.

-Oye…-dijo, mientras los compañeros de Taron le miraban con respeto-¿nos vamos ya? Tengo entradas…

-Oh…-Ariel no sabía que contestarle. No podía ni mirarle a la cara.

-Eh, ¿nos podemos apuntar, Jim?-preguntó Taron en tono desenfadado, aunque estaba claro que la pregunta no lo era. Jim se quedó parado y se volvió lentamente hacia él. Su _acting_ de matón era excelente en estos casos.

Sin embargo, no podía ser tan borde con él, estaba siendo majo, y quedaría en evidencia.

-Estaría guay, pero solo vamos ella y yo-dijo. Taron asintió secamente, visiblemente disgustado-eeeeh… otro día, sí te parece…

-Bueno… podéis venir-intervino Ariel. Jim por un momento se quedó con la mirada de un besugo, pero casi al instante se recompuso-todos juntos sería más divertido ¿vosotros también queréis?-preguntó mirando hacia Tarzán, Flynn, Gastón y Peter.

-Yo tengo que estudiar-dijo Tarzán quitándose de en medio rápido, porque veía venir problemas y pasaba bastante.

-Emmm… yo paso-dijo Peter alejándose también.

-Eh, yo sí me apunto-Gastón se puso en medio de Jim y Ariel y soltando una grave carcajada le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda-¡no puedes quedártela siempre tú solo, Jim!

-"Me cago en tu puta madre-pensó Jim para sí. Luego miró a Taron furioso. El niñato exhibía ahora una expresión triunfal en su rostro. Jim miró a Ariel, que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo-le pasa algo. ¿qué cojones he hecho yo ahora?"

-Pues si no os parece mal, vamos todos-dijo Moana cogiendo del brazo a Ariel y llevándosela hacia delante. Jim miró a Gastón cabreado, iba a decirle algo cuando Flynn se metió en medio.

-Voy contigo Jim, tú no te ralles-le pidió. Jim soltó un bufido.

-No sé qué pollas…

-Déjala, son así-le tranquilizó Flynn-podemos tirarles palomitas a los de adelante.

A Jim no le apetecía liarla en el cine, estaba cansado y harto de todas esas tonterías. Al final se tuvo que tragar la película sentado entre Flynn y Gastón, que no paraba de molestar haciendo bromas sin puñetera gracia. Ariel estaba sentada al final de la fila, entre Taron y Moana, y Jim de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada, temiendo verles besarse en cualquier momento. Él no era muy distinto de Taron, irónicamente: físicamente eran igual de altos, quizás Taron un poco más, y los dos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos verdosos. Desde un punto de vista neutro, Jim sabía que él era más guapo que Taron. Pero siendo él tan oscuro, tal vez Ariel prefería… él ya no sabía que era lo que quería esa chica. Lo había intentado todo… y ella parecía decidida a odiarle. Maldita fuera.

La película estaba interesante, y a Jim le fastidió todavía más el hecho de no poder disfrutar de ella en condiciones por estar pensando todo el rato en la chica. Unas filas más adelante distinguió a la chica castaña que siempre iba al cine. Ella se volvió una vez a mirarlo, pero luego volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente. "Vaya gafotas"-pensó Jim con aburrimiento.

Ariel y Taron no se besaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera se dieron la mano, aunque Jim creyó verle a él intentándolo casi al final, en la escena romántica. Durante los créditos, Taron y Ariel comentaron la película y rieron divertidos, y Jim enrojeció de rabia.

-Venga ya tío, no la hagas caso-le dijo Flynn tranquilizador. Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la butaca, dejando las palomitas en el suelo-si te pones celoso es peor.

-No estoy celoso-rebatió Jim cabreado. Un poco más allá Taron y sus colegas ya se estaban levantando, y dejaban los asientos bien recogidos para no dar más trabajo al personal de limpieza del cine.

-Oh, claro que lo estás-se burló Gastón, implacable-¡venga ya Jim! Lleva más de un mes viviendo en tu puta casa, y ni siquiera te la ha chupado ¿qué te pasa? ¿dónde está el Jim que yo conozco? Se está aprovechando de ti.

-No lo está haciendo, cállate ya-le espetó Flynn, furioso.

-Tú no es que puedas hablar mucho-se rió Gastón, y Flynn palideció. Le estaba recordando a su anterior novia, Tiana, con la que Gastón le había puesto los cuernos. Una expresión sombría atravesó el rostro de Flynn, que apretó los puños.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Jim finalmente, apaciguador, mientras Gastón se encogía de hombros y Flynn no dejaba de mirarlo con odio. Solo le faltaba ahora que sus amigos se peleasen.

A la salida del cine, Ariel se acercó a Jim y habló, pero mirando hacia la cartelera más que hacia él.

-Vamos a ir a un parque…-dijo. No terminó la frase, y Jim la fulminó con la mirada.

-Guay. Nosotros no. ¿Sabes volver?-preguntó. Ariel asintió lentamente

-No te preocupes.

Jim asintió. Callados por unos momentos, sus miradas se cruzaron finalmente, y los dos vieron el dolor, el uno en el otro. No sabían que decir. Jim dio una seca cabezada, y luego se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y de muy mal humor.

-Yo mejor me voy ya, tengo que ir al gimnasio-le dijo Gastón a Jim, aunque él sabía que era mentira. Gastón nunca admitía que estudiaba, aunque en periodos de exámenes trimestrales lo hacía más que nunca-cuídate y… bueno, tú sabrás, Jim. Si no, se la dejas a él-señaló a Taron con la cabeza. Jim miró a Gastón con enfado mientras este se alejaba riendo. Flynn, que estaba a un lado, reflexionando, se despidió también.

-No le hagas caso-le pidió Jim preocupado. No quería que sus amigos se pelearan. No quería que su grupo se rompiera-es gilipollas.

-Ya. Por eso-dijo Flynn con expresión amarga, y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro se alejó-tómatelo con calma Jim.

Pero Jim no se lo podía tomar con calma. Eso era mucho pedir en ese momento. Disponiéndose a marcharse de aquella fallida sesión de tarde, vio que la chica de las grandes gafas y el pelo despeinado le miraba de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, desagradable. Ella hizo una mueca del susto, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, muerta de vergüenza.

Mientras hacía el camino de vuelta a casa, cabizbajo y mosqueado, con el frío metiéndosele en los huesos pese a toda la ropa de abrigo que llevaba encima, pensó en Ariel, en todo lo que habían vivido, y en el desprecio que ella había manifestado siempre hacia él ¿por qué no le quería? ¿por qué lo despreciaba tanto? Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido… ojalá…

Se sentía tan miserable, tan poco válido sin tener el amor de ella. No valía nada, si no era capaz si quiera de conseguir a la chica que le gustaba. Porque sí, Ariel le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, para qué iba a engañarse. Estaba tan bien a su lado. Le gustaba tanto oír su risa. Y sin embargo, era todo tan difícil. Le dolía mucho, con ella y sin ella. Era algo insoportable.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Sarah hablando por el interfono con Nanny. Desde que Lilo se había recuperado y las dos amigas se habían reencontrado, parecían estar retomando bastante el contacto.

-Sí, pero ¿qué quieres que le haga?-se quejaba Sarah planchando una de las batas del doctor Doopler. Había robots que podían hacerlo, claro, pero eran muy caros para permitírselos ellos-es un desastre con la ropa… sí, quince días. No sé, él quería que yo cuidase la casa. Lo sé, pero no sé… hay que tenerlo contento… ya, ya…

Jim saludó a su madre levantando la mano y luego fue hacia su cuarto. Mientras Ariel no estuviera, al menos podía pasar un rato allí. Sarah siguió entretenida en la llamada, al parecer el hombre para el que trabajaban, el siempre distraído doctor Doopler, se iba a ir de vacaciones antes de la navidad desde el día doce hasta el veinte siete. Jim estaba contento porque significaba que su madre tendría que trabajar menos, no tendría que atenderle, prepararle la comida ni hacerle la cama, pero al parecer Sarah estaba elaborando otros planes.

-No estoy muy bien de dinero ahora mismo-dijo. Jim sonrió. Ya vería cuando se enterase de lo que había conseguido en el banco. El señor Banks le había llamado el día anterior para decirle con voz monocorde que efectivamente, había conseguido más tiempo, un total de dos años más-¡no Nanny, no puedo dejar que lo hagas! ¡de ninguna manera no! Además Jim tendrá que estudiar… no, no hace falta, de verdad… además yo no quiero ir…

-¿Hace cuánto no te bañas? En el mar, quiero decir-dijo Nanny al otro lado de la línea. Estaba preparándole la merienda a Lilo, que acababa de llegar de la escuela rugiendo como un león, signo inequívoco de que tenía hambre-venga Sarah, para nosotros no es problema, y a mí me apetece mucho que vengas. Así Lilo puede conocerte mejor… ¡y se lleva muy bien con Jim!

-Lo sé pero… Nanny, no quiero, de verdad… me trae demasiados recuerdos…-musitó Sarah. Nanny sin embargo no parecía ir a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Jim supuso que intentaba convencerla de que fueran a la playa. Lo sabía, porque era el sitio al que su madre menos le gustaba ir. Sabía que allí ella y su padre se habían conocido, y habían tenido su único y verdadero momento de romance. El resto, a partir de su matrimonio, había sido un fracaso. Y todo por culpa de él. Jim le dio una patada a la silla de su cuarto al pensarlo. ¿Había heredado él la horrible forma de ser de su padre? Eso era lo que más le asustaba. No quería ser como su padre.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Tenía que ver si había más correos del banco. En teoría, un recibo con confirmando el pago de un tercio de su deuda y su prolongación a otros dos años debería llegarles pronto.

Jim se puso música de un disco de Billy, el que más le había gustado desde crío, y abrió su correo distraído. Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había otra cuenta abierta. Tan solo ponía "Ariel". Miró hacia la puerta. No, ella iba a tardar mucho en llegar. Así que hizo click. Había solo dos correos, uno de envío y otro de contestación. El destinatario era… Aladdín.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Ariel cuando Sarah la abrió la puerta a las nueve.

-Anda pasa. Es mejor que te acompañe alguien siempre-le dijo Sarah cerrando con cerrojo después-esta ciudad es muy peligrosa.

-Lo siento mucho-repitió Ariel avergonzada.

-Jim ya ha cenado, me parece que estaba estudiando, y yo me voy a acostar-le explicó Sarah amablemente mientras le señalaba la mesa con la cena que quedaba para ella. Uno de los vasos resultó ser Morfo camuflado, que soltando una risita recorrió la sala volando como un petardo y se fue a esconder debajo del sofá.

-Buenas noches-se despidió Ariel de Sarah. Ella la sonrió enternecida. Era realmente una mujer muy bondadosa, quizás la más bondadosa que Ariel había conocido, desde su madre.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!-exclamó Sarah abriendo la puerta de su cuarto otra vez-¡te he comprado un par de cositas! ¡están en tu cuarto, míralas luego!

Ariel sonrió encantada. Le encantaba la ropa que le compraba Sarah, tenía muy buen gusto con ella, era una mujer única. Quiso decirle algo más para agradecérselo, pero no supo el qué, y además Sarah ya había cerrado otra vez, para al fin poder descansar en ese único rato de sueño que nadie podía quitarle.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Ariel subió lentamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jim, acompañada por Morfo. No quería encontrárselo en el cuarto. Estaba dolida, pero ya no tanto, y además sabía que él estaría muy enfadado. Ahora lamentaba su actitud. Sabía que Jim había sido un cerdo, cierto, pero después había intentado cambiar, y ella sabía, lo intuía, que lo hacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, con la intención de hacerlo bien.

Pero escuchó la ducha, y supo que él estaba en el baño. Aprovechó para meterse en el cuarto y cerrar. Allí había ropas que Sarah la había comprado. Pantalones y camisas con bonitos bordados, humildes sí, pero que le quedaban muy bien. También había varios sujetadores. Ariel se los probó, pero le quedaban pequeños, y le hacían daño. Por último había un precioso vestido de color negro. Sarah le había dicho que el negro le combinaba muy bien en contraste con su rojo cabello, y era cierto. Pero Ariel no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al acordarse de los uniformes de Gantz, que tanto odiaba sentir apretándola el cuerpo.

Escuchando en la mente su música interior, Ariel bailó por la sala, aún en sujetador, sujetando el vestido de fina tela en sus brazos, y sintiéndose muy feliz. Se sentía querida… se sentía amada… que bien se sentía. Aquella melodía interior, aquella canción del mar durante tanto tiempo olvidada, volvía a bailar en sus tímpanos, armoniosa.

 _Will somebody wear me to the fair?_ _  
_ _Will a lady pin me in her hair?_ _  
_ _Will a child find me by a stream?_ _  
_ _Kiss my petals and weave me through a dream_

 _For all of these simple things and much more a flower was born_ _  
_ _It blooms to spread love and joy faith and hope to people forlorn_ _Inside every man lives the seed of a flower_ _  
_ _If he looks within he finds beauty and power_ _Ring all the bells sing and tell the people everywhere that the flower has come_ _  
_ _Light up the sky with your prayers of gladness and rejoice for the darkness is gone_ _  
_ _Throw off your fears let your heart beat freely at the sign that a new time is born_

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Jim, apoyado en la puerta, y la chica dio un respingo.

No sabía qué decir. Llevaba tan solo para cubrirle los pechos aquel estrecho sujetador. Avergonzada y molesta, le dio la espalda mientras se ponía la camiseta de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con voz trémula. Jim miró a un lado y a otro, con fingida sorpresa.

-Es mi cuarto-dijo, imitando la inocencia de ella. Las mejillas de Ariel adquirieron un tono rojizo, pero esta vez no era de rubor.

-Tu madre dijo…

-Ya. Mi madre está durmiendo, y además no siempre se hace lo que dice ella-la cortó Jim avanzando hacia Ariel. Una turbulenta sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, aunque en su interior él no sonreía nada. Toda la ansiedad de aquel último mes, las ansias desesperadas por tenerla, el deseo, y la angustia le corroían por dentro. Gastón tenía razón ¿quién cojones se creía que era ella? Maldita sea, estaba durmiendo en el sofá por su puta culpa. La había ayudado muchísimo, todo lo que tenía se lo debía a él. ¿Y aún se atrevía a rechazarlo? Era una gilipollas.

-Jim…-Ariel estaba asustada, pues veía la ferocidad en los ojos del chico. Pero solo gimoteaba, como siempre. Era lo único que esa chica parecía saber hacer-Jim…

-A veces… a veces también hacemos lo que digo yo…-dijo Jim, y cogiendo a Ariel por las muñecas la acercó a él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la besó. Ariel se quedó paralizada, mientras los labios de él se la comían, y la lengua del chico se deslizaba por su cavidad, rozando la suya, e inundándola con su sabor. La chica cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada. Cedería, como siempre… siempre cedía.

Pero no con él. No lo haría. No era justo. Estaba harta.

-Para…-Jim evitó que Ariel se moviera. Ella intentaba apartar sus labios de los suyos, y pataleaba. Forcejearon, y finalmente perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la cama de él. Mejor, pensó Jim. Sería más fácil quitarle la ropa y…

Ella consiguió separar su cabeza de la suya. Jim la miró, desde arriba, dominante y enardecido, cuando se quedó parado, y por fin lo entendió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Joder… joder, tenía que parar. No podía hacer aquello. No quería hacerla daño. No quería verla sufrir. Solo quería que ella, bueno… que ella lo quisiera… un poco… nada más.

Ariel negó con la cabeza mientras a Jim le temblaban las manos, y finalmente la soltó, y se apartó de ella. Dios, se sentía tan mal. No podría perdonárselo. Se daba asco. Qué asco.

-¿Por qué eres así?-preguntó Ariel. Jim, que estaba pasándose la mano por los labios, con el dulce sabor de ella todavía en ellos, la miró sorprendido al reconocer la misma pregunta que él le había hecho una vez.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como… como eres…-el abdomen de Ariel subía y bajaba muy rápido, y se fue refrenando mientras le miraba. Ahora sí que le miraba fijamente, y él en cambio quería estar en cualquier otro sitio que allí, lejos, lo más lejos posible de ella. Y también quería estar cerca de ella, y que lo envolviera en sus brazos. Joder… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Mira… yo…-Jim agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, pero Ariel le interrumpió.

-Maña me iré-dijo, con voz trémula. Jim levantó la cabeza, y vio que parecía decidida-ya… ya no te molestaré más.

Él agachó la cabeza, pensativo. La rabia bullía en su interior, y sabía que no podría controlarla.

-Vale…-susurró-¿y con quién te vas? ¿con Taron, o con Aladdín?

-¿Con Aladdín?-repitió Ariel, sorprendida, y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse.

-Andas quedando con él a escondidas ¿no?-preguntó Jim. Ariel era ahora la que parecía indefensa ante aquel descubrimiento.

-Quería preguntarle… por el disco-dijo finalmente. Jim asintió.

-Claro-dijo, fingiendo comprensión-y yo no podía saberlo, te lo prohibiría.

-¡Tú no querías saber nada del disco!-protestó Ariel.

-¿Pero qué dices?-saltó Jim, indignado-¡Te acompañé a robarlo de ese puto asesino! ¡Sin mí no habrías conseguido el puñetero disco!

-¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras!-se defendió Ariel, roja como un tomate. Sabía que ahí él tenía razón. No tendría por qué habérselo ocultado. Y sin embargo lo había hecho. Había querido hacerlo-yo… yo no necesito que tú sepas todo lo que hago.

Jim soltó una triste carcajada, mientras Morfo, encogido en la mesa de trabajo, les observaba muy asustado.

-La realidad es otra-dijo mirándola con dolor-tú… tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo… eso lo dejaste claro… desde el principio.

Era lo que más temía. Nunca había querido decírselo, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Y se había mostrado ante ella cuan vulnerable era. Solo esperaba que se lo desmintiera. Que dijera algo, un gesto compasivo, un ápice de amor, una esperanza en ella.

Pero no la había.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ariel finalmente con un hilo de voz. Jim lo escuchó horrorizado, pero luego lo camufló con un gesto de odio-no quiero nada contigo… nunca.

-Ya…-Jim asintió varias veces, encajándolo como un golpe-ya…

-Y Aladdín… me gusta-reconoció valientemente Ariel, temblando de rabia. Jim la dio la espalda, respirando cada vez más deprisa-Taron no, para que le dejes en paz.

-No te preocupes-dijo Jim volviéndose y mirándola con los ojos cargados de ira. Ariel tuvo miedo de que hiciera algo terrible, pero no lo hizo, y pensándolo después, ella entendería que ese miedo era porque no lo conocía bien-pero puedes irte entonces a vivir con Aladdín ¿es rico, no? Puedes irte de mi casa.

Ariel palideció. No quería irse. Estaba muy a gusto allí… estaba muy a gusto con él. Pero el enfado la estaba descontrolando también.

-Bien, me iré-dijo finalmente, respirando con pesadez-me iré cuando…

-Vete ahora-la espetó Jim. Era su última oportunidad. Si la presionaba sabía que ella tendría que rendirse y darle la razón. Tendría que hacerlo-vete ahora mismo. No quiero volver a verte.

Ariel tragó saliva, temblorosa. Jim se había dado la vuelta, y apretaba los puños, siendo incapaz de contenerse y pegándole un puñetazo a la pared.

-Solo era eso-dijo Ariel en un susurro-una mentira… a ti mismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, largo-dijo Jim con agresividad-yo estaba equivocado. No mereces la pena.

Ahora era Ariel la que encajó las palabras como un golpe. Negando con la cabeza, y con el rostro contraído de rabia, agarró la ropa y se la cargó en los brazos.

-Vale…-dijo-me voy.

Jim se giró para verla, y no dijo nada, viéndola recogerlo todo. Morfo, aún escondido entre los libros de Jim, exhibía una expresión de tristeza terrible, mientras hipaba, asustado.

Con las cosas ya recogidas, Ariel se volvió y miró a Jim con frialdad.

-Les dijiste a Anastasia y Drizella que yo te gustaba el día en que llegué al Porter, para que ellas me hicieran no querer volver-dijo. Jim sintió que por dentro se desplomaba, pero no cambió el gesto ni un ápice-no querías que tuviera amigos, ni que saliera de casa. Ni que fuera feliz. Todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho para… para conseguir lo que querías.

-Follar contigo-dijo Jim, cruzado de brazos-sí, ya te lo dije. ¿Estás contenta? Todos están contra ti, nadie te quiere. Eres la víctima en todo esto.

A los ojos de Ariel asomaron lágrimas, pero ella las reprimió. No iba a darle ese gusto. Nunca.

-Eres… gilipollas-dijo con la voz entrecortada-te… te odio.

Jim asintió, y dándola la espalda, se quedó contemplando la lluvia de Suburbia, indiferente, al menos en apariencia.

Ariel vaciló un último segundo. No quería irse. Allí se estaba bien, en el calor, con alguien a quien conocía, y que durante esas últimas semanas había sido todo para ella. Pero ahora no había nada que quisiera más que estar lejos de él. Que perder de vista a ese chico para siempre. Jim Hawkins.

Y finalmente lo hizo. Salió del cuarto con paso firme, y bajando las escaleras y atravesando la cocina intentando no hacer más ruido para no despertar a Sarah, abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y miró la lluvia. El agua no era buena para ella, nada en absoluto. Podría pasar… podría ocurrirle. Pero le daba igual. Dios, como le odiaba. Como odiaba todo.

En el cuarto Jim, todavía cruzado de brazos y con expresión sombría, contempló su reflejo en el cristal. Estaba harto de verse, estaba harto de ser quien era, y de desear poder ser cualquier otra persona, o ninguna, y olvidarse de todo de una vez. Joder, ella le había vuelto loco. Pero ahora se había ido. Lo había hecho, y Jim sabía que no iba a volver.

Morfo se acercó a su oído e hizo un ruidito de lástima. Jim le miró, angustiado. ¿Qué le habría aconsejado Silver? Casi nunca habían hablado de mujeres, casi la única vez cuando Amelia había resultado ser muy distinta a lo que Jim creía.

-Iiiiimiii…-dijo Morfo, posando su gelatinosa piel en la mejilla de Jim. El cerró los ojos. La veía con el pelo empapado, congelándose en la calle. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía dónde vivían sus amigos! Joder, mierda… ¿qué iba a hacer? "tienes razón. No quiero nada contigo. Nunca". Como dolía.

-¡Ariel! ¡ARIEL!-Jim salió corriendo a la calle, buscando a la chica, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Corrió por la calle que solían tomar para ir al colegio, pero no la vio allí. No podía haberse ido tan rápido… aunque parecía que sí-¡ARIEL!-gritó Jim. Quería que volviera, estaba equivocado, joder, podía arreglarlo… podía arreglarlo. "No quiero nada contigo. Nunca". No. No, no, no.

Andando cabizbajo por las vacías y oscuras calles, Jim encontró varias prendas de la ropa de Ariel, pero no a ella. Vio el agua que se filtraba por el hueco de la alcantarilla, mientras la lluvia continuaba su torrencial caída, empapándolo y haciendo que el oscuro pelo le cayera por la cara como una cortina. Pero le daba igual. En ese momento, le daba igual todo.

Como un lento paseo mortuorio, regresó sobre sus pasos. Entró en casa, se quitó la ropa y se metió en su cama. Aún olía a ella. Jim quiso quedarse dormido y olvidarla. Ojalá se durmiera, y al día siguiente no se acordase de nada. Ojalá pudiese empezar de cero. Pero sabía que no podría. Porque para empezar, ni siquiera pudo dormirse. Pasó toda la noche pensando en ella, y sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón martillearle el pecho, desesperado.

Ariel había tenido el tiempo justo para meterse en la alcantarilla, vía improvisada de escape. Vio pasar a Jim desde su escondite, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Cuando se fue, ella, llorosa, miró las asquerosas aguas sobre las que se encontraba nadando. La ropa que le había comprado Sarah no iba a servirle de nada. Flotaba por la cloaca, arrastrada por la fétida corriente hacia seguramente su final. Ariel no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, y lloró, y lloró sin poder contenerse, hasta que incapaz de soportarlo más tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua. Por un momento pensó en buscar algo cortante y… bueno, pero no serviría de nada. Solo de pensar en Gantz se le quitaron las ganas.

Moviendo lentamente su larga cola verdosa, la chica se alejó por las turbulentas aguas por los conductos, buscando una salida. Estaba totalmente sola. Solo el recuerdo de él la acompañaba, y quería olvidarlo, porque ni siquiera le merecía la pena sufrir.

Nada le merecía la pena.

* * *

Jim pensaba que después de la pérdida de Amelia, y por supuesto especialmente la de Silver, nada podría hacerlo sufrir más. Pero tras la de Billy, y la marcha de Ariel, se sentía más devastado que nunca. El dolor por la marcha de la chica, unido al terrible sentimiento de culpa de haber sido él quien lo había echado todo a perder lo torturaban día y noche, y en las dos siguientes semanas se fue sumergiendo en la espiral de depresión más grave que recordaba desde su expulsión de la Academia Estelar. Una vez más, lo había estropeado todo. Joder, como deseaba morirse. Tumbado en su cuarto, mirando al techo, sintiéndose más vacío que nunca por dentro, sintió que no tenía lágrimas para llorar, y que ni siquiera le merecía la pena hacerlo. ¿Qué cojones importaba Gantz, qué importaba sobrevivir, si esa era la vida a la que estaba destinado? Mujeres salían a su encuentro en sus sueños, tan descaradas como siempre, chupándose insinuadoras los dedos con los que luego se humedecían los pezones y los juntaban unas con las otras. Parecían invitarlo a que fuera, a que se uniera a ella y las tocara, y disfrutase de ellas. Pero Jim no disfrutaba. Estaba sufriendo, mucho, y cada día era peor que el anterior.

Y Ariel no estaba. Y él solo podía beber y beber, intentando olvidar.

-Es mejor que se haya ido ahora, créeme, solo os estabais haciendo daño-le dijo Flynn una noche, mientras él atacaba su quinta copa, hundido en la barra del bar. Era jueves, pero les daba igual.

-Pues yo pensé que le gustabas-comentó Tarzán, al que por una vez le habían convencido para saltarse sus responsabilidades-era una chica simpática.

-Si al menos nos hubieras dejado probar suerte a los demás-se rió Gastón. Tarzán le fulminó con la mirada y Flynn le miró con asco (la relación entre ellos dos no iba nada bien), pero Jim simplemente le ignoró. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿qué sabía ninguno de ellos? Sus amigos le comprendían cada día menos, y él los sentía más y más lejos. Ni siquiera podían imaginar que él ya había muerto, y que cada determinado tiempo, corría un grave peligro de volver a morir, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Sin embargo Jim deseaba que Gantz los llamara. Así, al menos, la vería a ella. Tras una semana de ausencia de Ariel en las clases, Jim supo que ella no iba a volver nunca. Fue duro asimilarlo, y todavía más tener que decírselo a Moana, y al resto de amigas de la chica.

-¿Por qué no va a volver?-le preguntó Moana, atravesándole con la mirada. Jim en cambió nos e atrevía a mirar a nadie.

-No lo sé. Se fue. No sé a dónde-dijo en voz muy baja. Todos se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos.

-¿Sabes si va a volver?-preguntó Taron, también claramente enfadado.

-No lo sé. Si no os dijo nada a vosotros…-Jim se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al parque donde lo esperaban sus colegas. Que harto estaba de ese parque. Que harto estaba de todo.

Las primeras semanas el dolor por la ausencia de Ariel le hizo sentir miserable, pero luego otro sentimiento afloró en el corazón de Jim, uno peor todavía que la nostalgia: el resentimiento. Pensándolo bien, era culpa de ella ¿o no? Ella le había mentido, y se había puesto a la defensiva contra él desde el principio. Vale que él se había pasado, eso era cierto, pero había sido Ariel la que había dicho primero que se marchaba, y además se había pasado un montón. "No quiero nada contigo. Nunca". Aquellas frases quemaban a Jim por debajo de su piel, le corroían las venas. "Solo lo dijo porque estaba enfadada… solo fue eso"-pensó Jim. Pero lo duro era saber, en el fondo de su corazón, que era la verdad.

Los días pasaban con una lentitud insoportable, hasta que un día Sarah cortó con esa desesperante rutina en la que Jim estaba cada vez más sumido, al avisarle de que irían a pasar unos días antes de las navidades a la costa de Suburbia.

-En… en serio… -Jim la miró con escaso interés, mientras continuaba hundido en el sofá buscando algo que lo atontara en la televisión-si tú odias la playa.

-Lo sé, pero Nanny nos ha invitado, y hace mucho que no vamos a ninguna parte-hacía años que no se iban de vacaciones. Casi desde que papá…

-Y tengo… que ir contigo-dijo Jim mirándola apesadumbrado. Su madre no se había tomado bien la marcha repentina de Ariel, porque suponía que habían discutido, pero no le había dicho nada, ni le había reñido ni gritado. "Estas cosas pasan-le había dicho, dándole un reconfortante abrazo, por el que a Jim se le saltaron las lágrimas-lo importante es que saques algo que aprender de esto".

-Creo que si vienes nos vendría bien a los dos-argumentó Sarah. Jim asintió lentamente. Antes se hubiera negado. ¿Dejar a sus colegas y todo lo que tenía para irse a la playa con su madre? Pero resultó que estaba hasta las narices del lugar en el que estaba, se sentía atrapado, intoxicado, necesitaba salir de allí. Lentamente, para alivio de su madre, volvió a asentir, y apagando la tele se levantó.

-Vale. Avísame cuando-dijo simplemente.

Ese mismo jueves, estaban saliendo. El doctor Doopler pasaría las vacaciones de navidad en su casa, así que Sarah aprovechaba los días que se había ido para que fuesen sus vacaciones. En cuanto a Jim, iba a tener exámenes a la vuelta, pero le daba totalmente igual. No pensaba estudiarlos de todos modos. Los aprobaría por las justas, mates seguro, y física también. Puede que historia y lengua no, le costaba más, pero la Casamentera y Ponzi intentarían suspenderlo de todos modos.

Sentado junto a su madre en el endobús de largo trayecto, Jim cerró los ojos e intentó una vez más inútilmente olvidarse de Ariel, y dejar su recuerdo atrás, mientras el transporte se dirigía hacia la playa.

Nanny y David metían también en su autovolante las maletas con la ropa y todo lo que se llevaban para sus quince días fuera. Ambos habían conseguido cogerse las vacaciones de su trabajo a la vez, gracias a la comprensión de sus jefes.

-¡Nos vamos a la playa Trapos! ¡Nos vamos a la playa!-exclamó Lilo llevando a su siniestra muñeca de la mano, y enseñándole el coche-¡Mechero nos va a llevar!

-Lilo, por favor, no llames "Mechero" al coche. Me revuelve-pidió Nanny.

-Ya está la vieja quejándose-le susurró Lilo a Trapos.

-¡Oye!-protestó Nanny.

-Yyyy…. Ya está-David ajustó su tabla de surf en el techo del coche, y luego bajó, mirando sonriendo a las chicas-¡las que estén listas para nuestra expedición que griten viva!

-¡VIVA!-gritó Lilo dando saltos emocionada.

-¡Pues vamos!-David entró en el coche y giró las llaves.

-¡Ay, espera! ¡Las meriendas!-Nanny echó a correr hacia el piso, mientras Lilo y David exageraban sus protestas.

-¡Venga abuela!-rió la niña. Nanny volvió al poco tiempo, con las meriendas y cinco cosas más que decidió llevarse también.

-Aquí las dejo-dijo dejando las meriendas al lado de Lilo. Luego miró a David, jadeando, y abrochándose el cinturón se dejó caer rendida en el asiento. Llevaba haciendo los preparativos desde las seis de la mañana-pues vamos.

-Sí-David giró las llaves y "Mechero" soltó un rugido.

-¡Ya se enciende!-exclamó Lilo dando saltitos en su asiento.

-¡Lilo!

David rió. En unos minutos estaban cogiendo una de las carreteras principales que salían de Suburbia y llevaban a las urbanizaciones de la costa. La familia de David tenía una casa en primera línea de playa. De pequeños, Nanny y él solían jugar en ese chalet con sus demás amigos, después de darse largos baños bajo el ardiente sol. También allí compartieron su primer beso, e incluso su primera vez. Como los padres de David ya eran mayores se marchaban con su grupo de amigos jubilados al norte de Suburbia, y él aprovechaba para coger la casa unos días. Los padres de David volverían justo para reencontrarse con su hijo y su novia en los últimos días que estuvieran.

-Fíjate como mejora…-observó David. Dejaban atrás la capa de contaminación y las nubes de Suburbia e iban hacia el despejado mar. La temperatura ascendió hasta pasar de un frío helador a un fresco agradable. No estaba para bañarse, pero disfrutarían de unos buenos días de sol en un lugar donde los edificios no te impedían ver el cielo.

La radio estaba puesta a tope, y mientras Nanny, con unas gafas de sol puestas y las piernas subidas al airbag, dormía agotada, Lilo bailaba y cantaba animada e ilusionada. Hacía mucho que no iban a la playa, y a ella le gustaba mucho el mar. Cuando estaba malita, creyó que nunca más volvería a verlo. Y cuanto estaban en la misión de Garfio, había temido morir allí. Estaba bien ir de vacaciones.

 _Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye_

 _He'll never love you, the way that I love you  
'Cause if he did, no no, he wouldn't make you cry  
He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love  
(My love, my love)_

 _So dog-gone willin'  
So kiss him  
(I wanna see you kiss him, wanna see you kiss him)  
Go on and kiss him goodbye, now_

 _Na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Listen to me now_

David y Lilo cantaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras Nanny roncaba pasando de todo, y pronto, entre tantos edificios y coches, pudo verse una línea azul al fondo. El mar. Era maravilloso poder ver el mar. Uno de los momentos más felices para cualquiera que vive alejado de él, añorándolo.

-¡Oh David! Cuanto tiempo…-exclamó Nanny apoyándose en el hombro de su novio, sonriendo con ternura al ver la casa y la playa. Era una pequeña cala recogida del resto de playas, donde solo unos pocos chalets privilegiados tenían acceso.

Las playas de la zona roja estaban mucho peor cuidadas, y no tenían los residenciales de lujo como el hotel-villa Port Royal de la zona blanca, pero aún así, la belleza de la naturaleza era innegable, en una zona y otra. Era lo único que no les podían quitar.

El cielo estaba algo oscuro, y las frías aguas del mar rompían con fuerza en la orilla, revueltas.

-Hoy no podremos bañarnos…pero dicen que en el finde hará bueno-recordó David. Nanny asintió y le acarició su suave y corto cabello.

-Mientras descansemos, ya pueden caer rayos-dijo. David la abrazó y la besó tiernamente en sus gruesos labios-¡David!-Nanny correspondió a su beso encandilada, y pronto habían dejado las bolsas en el suelo, y se morreaban como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

-Eeeem bueno…-Lilo hizo que dieran un respingo al pasar con Trapos y su maletita de Elvis-yo voy pasando a dentro.

-Déjala-le dijo Nanny a David, y volvieron a concentrarse en su beso. Joder, lo habían pasado tan mal que tenerse el uno al otro todavía era un regalo del cielo. Se querían tanto…

-Vaya…-Lilo entró en su cuarto y lo miró, curiosa. Había sido el de la hermana menor de David, que ahora vivía en el interior. Había varios posters de grupos pijos y casi todo era rosa. No era el estilo de la niña, pero encogiéndose de hombros se dijo que no pasaría nada por cambiar.

Lilo colocó a Trapos y a un montón de objetos raros (un tenedor con ojos, varios huevos pintados y un extraño elefantito de madera) y luego sacó de su maleta la ropa. Había aprendido a colocar sus cosas para ayudar a Nanny. Antes no solía hacerlo, pero desde que había vuelto de Gantz se había vuelto más consciente, sobre todo para que su hermana descansase y estuviese contenta.

Cuando terminó, Lilo sacó el disco de Elvis que se había traído de casa. Lilo tenía una extraña obsesión con Elvis. Después de tantísimo tiempo pasado, el rey seguía siendo un artista muy vendido en Suburbia, y Lilo sentía una admiración y un amor hacia él que ni ella misma se conseguía explicar. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y una dulce sonrisa en los labios, Elvis posaba en la portada de su disco, que Lilo colocó en el viejo ordenador de la hermana de David, y comenzó a sonar.

 _Love me tender,_ _  
_ _Love me sweet,_ _  
_ _Never let me go._ _  
_ _You have made my life complete,_ _  
_ _And I love you so._ _  
_ _Love me tender,_ _  
_ _Love me true,_ _  
_ _All my dreams fulfilled._ _  
_ _For my darlin´ I love you,_ _  
_ _And I always will._

La suave voz del cantante meció a Lilo mientras ella, haciendo un extraño baile por la habitación con Trapos en sus manos, intentaba también olvidarse de sus problemas. En el cole le iba regular, como siempre, pero ya le daba igual. Pasaba de las niñas que se metían con ella, y había conseguido hacer varios amigos, raros y solitarios como ella, pero buenos también. "Ojalá fuese como en las películas"-pensó Lilo haciendo una onda con su largo cabello negro cuando Elvis tocaba su guitarra con melancolía. Pobre Elvis.

La canción seguía sonando, y aunque fuera de la casa nadie podía escucharla, él si lo hacía. Poco a poco, camuflado entre la maleza de las palmeras que tenían al lado, la criatura fue desplazándose entre la vegetación y alcanzó a ver la ventana de la que salía el sonido. Una figura se movía allí, bailando. El monstruo se lamió los labios, mientras su enorme nariz vibraba. Reconocía su olor…

 _Love me tender,_ _  
_ _Love me dear,_ _  
_ _Tell me you are mine._ _  
_ _I´ll be yours through all the years,_ _  
_ _Till the end of time._

Escaló la ventana aferrándose a la madera con sus garritas. Tenía tanta hambre… llevaba casi todo el día sin comer nada, la policía había estrechado mucho el cerco, y había aprendido a temer sus armas. Además, seguía débil. Pero el olor a carne era muy fuerte para resistirlo. Fuera, los otros dos humanos seguían besándose, y por la intensidad no parecía que fueran a dejarlo en un buen rato.

La niña no le veía asomado en la ventana, y colando una garra la fue abriendo para adentrarse en la habitación. Mmmmmm, sí… sería estupendo. Un festín.

 _When at last my dreams come true_ _  
_ _Darling this I know_ _  
_ _Happiness will follow you_ _  
_ _Everywhere you go_

Lilo terminó de cantar la canción en voz baja, cuando girándose, por fin lo vio. Tenía la boca abierta y su larga y babosa lengua morada se le salía por un lado, dándole un aspecto horrible. Ella iba a chillar, pero ahogó el grito.

-GUAAAAAAAGRRRRRR…-el experimento 626 rugió amenazador, y sus cuatro brazos se extendieron furiosos hacia Lilo. Nanny y David no tendrían tiempo de subir a ayudarla, la habría matado para cuando pudieran llegar.

Pero Lilo sabía que no lo haría. Vamos, ella no le dejaría hacerlo. Porque ya había visto su interior. En E.P.C.O.T.

-Hola-saludó, alzando una de sus manos regordetas. 626 parpadeó, y luego intentó rugir de nuevo, pero esta vez con más indecisión. Lilo sonrió-¿quieres jugar?

626 la miró sin saber qué hacer. Tenía tanta hambre. Pero no iba a poder. Ella era ella. La que debía de ser.

-Grrrrrrrrrr….-rugió otra vez. Lilo le miró con incredulidad, y él supo que ella ya le conocía. No tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando se habían visto por primera vez, pero por el olfato sabía que seguía siendo ella.

De repente, Elvis arrancó su siguiente canción con mucha más fuerza.

 _You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

 _Crying all time!_

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-del susto, el experimento 626 se cayó de la repisa, y se estrelló contra los arbustos de fuera.

-¿Lilo?-Nanny se separó de David, y le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Yo también lo he oído-dijo él. Echaron a correr hacia la casa.

-¡Lilo! ¡Lilo, ¿pasa algo?!-preguntó Nanny asustada, entrando en el cuarto. Lilo la miró con una excelente imitación de la sorpresa.

-No. ¿Por?

-Hemos oído un grito…-dijo David, que sin embargo ya no estaba tan convencido.

-Sí…-Nanny miró un poco por todo el cuarto y se asomó por la ventana, pero no vio nada sospechoso. Sin embargo no se fiaba de Lilo, la conocía demasiado bien-Lilo… no hagas de las tuyas… por favor.

-¡Mira, he colocado mi ropa!-señaló Lilo. Nanny asintió, y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Lilo-dijo, y la dio un achuchón-Estamos a bajo en la playa ¿vale?

-Besándoos, sí, sí-Lilo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras ellos dos se miraban un poco cortados-anda, dejadme escuchar a Elvis.

Y les dio con la puerta en las narices. Nanny suspiró, divertida, mientras David reía por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que Elvis es solo una fase, como lo de hacerle vudú a sus amigas?-preguntó. La verdad es que amaba a aquella niñita. Para él, era tan importante cuidarla como lo era cuidar a Nanny.

-Pues no lo sé. Mientras no lo junte todo-Nanny se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a bajar, seguida por él.

-Puedes subir…-le dijo Lilo al monstruo, que volvió a escalar y esta vez entró en la habitación, en lugar de quedarse plantado en la ventana.

-Ggggg… caca…-dijo 626 mirando al ordenador que ponía la música de Elvis.

-¡De eso nada! Él es el mejor-le defendió Lilo-solo tienes que escuchar… ven… escucha…-dijo.

626 pestañeó y la miró muy sorprendido. ¿Pero qué hacía? ¿Por qué hablaba con él? Debería estar temblando. Pero Lilo le puso sus manos en la cabeza (debían de ser más o menos del mismo tamaño) y lo llevó hasta la cama. Ahí lo sentó, y sentándose a su lado señaló al ordenador donde sonaba _Hound Dog_.

-Escucha… y déjate llevar-dijo. Él asintió lentamente, y luego se fue quedando cada vez más quieto. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Los ruidos del ordenador… iban encajando… tenían una explicación, un ritmo… era algo que hasta entonces nunca había podido entender. Era algo único. Música. Los ojos de 626 se abrieron de par en par, mientras lo iba entendiendo. Sus antenas y el segundo par de brazos fue desapareciendo hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando en una especie de trance, estático, con los ojos cerrados, entendiendo que era aquella mística fuerza que no tenía forma, solo sonido, y lo rodeaba.

-Urrrrrrk…-gruñó, intentando salir de ella en un momento.

-Chhhhissst…-le acalló Lilo, acercándose hasta que estuvieron pegados-ya lo sé…

* * *

Jim y Sarah habían salido un día más tarde que Nanny y David, así que llegaron al atardecer del segundo día. Nanny fue corriendo a saludar a su amiga, que se dio un abrazo y saltaron como dos adolescentes.

-¡David!-exclamó Sarah yendo hacia él y abrazándolo-¡Dios mío, no has cambiado nada!

-Bueno, no ha pasado tanto tiempo-dijo él, cariñoso-me alegro mucho de verte-a Jim le sorprendió ese encuentro. David era casi el primer amigo varón que conocía de su madre. David dejó a Sarah y fue hacia Jim, estrechándole la mano-¿qué tal, Jim?

-Hola-saludó él. Ya se habían conocido el día en que fue a dejar a Lilo, aunque ese desde luego no había sido el mejor momento.

-Jim, deja las maletas dentro por favor-pidió Sarah echando un vistazo a la playa y el chalet de la familia Kawena-oh Dios mío… nunca pensé que volvería…

-Yo tampoco, la verdad-dijo Nanny acercándose y dándole la mano-pero fíjate, aquí estamos.

-Casi han pasado… veinte años…-Sarah tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Nanny asintió.

-Diecisiete, en realidad-le recordó. Jim frunció el ceño. Diecisiete era su edad. Lo que quería decir que en esa playa, probablemente… su madre debería de haber conocido a su padre. Prefirió no pensar en eso. Era lo que le faltaba.

Entró en la casa tirando de las maletas. Olía a mar, pero dentro tenían puesta la calefacción, y se estaba muy a gusto.

-Oh, espera. Te enseño tu cuarto-dijo David. Subieron las escaleras-¿te ayudo con eso?

-Que va, que va, no hace falta-Jim forzó una sonrisa medianamente convincente.

-Esta casa es de mis padres-le explicó David mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras y llegaban a un estrecho pasillo-yo vivía aquí todo el año, pero en verano Nanny y tu madre venían muchas veces… con el resto de la pandilla.

-Sí, ella me lo contó-recordó Jim-gracias por invitarnos… creo que ella lo necesitaba.

\- Bueno, si te soy sincero yo también-rió David. Jim sonrió. Era un tío muy majo, en parte le recordaba a Aladdín-el trabajo es muy duro a veces, y me imagino que tú igual. Yo recuerdo que acabe harto en el bachillerato.

-"Si bueno… al menos tú lo acabaste"-pensó Jim, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Aquí está-señaló David abriendo la puerta del cuarto del final del pasillo. No era muy grande, pero estaba bastante bien-Tu madre duerme en el otro-señaló al otro extremo del pasillo-y Lilo en ese-indicó un tercer cuarto, cuya puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Está ahí?-preguntó Jim, esperanzado. Le apetecía ver a Lilo, era casi lo que más le apetecía del viaje. Reencontrarse con su compañera de Gantz y poder hablar sinceramente con alguien que sabía que le entendería se había vuelto casi una necesidad.

-Creo que anda por fuera-David señaló por la ventana al bosque de palmeras-ahora vamos a buscarla. ¡El domingo hará buen tiempo, por si te quieres dar un baño!

-Pfff no sé…-Jim echó una ojeada a las agitadas olas del mar-¿no está helada?

David asintió, sonriente.

-Pero te acostumbrarás, ya te lo digo yo…-dijo. Jim asintió. Luego, David pareció reparar en el otro bulto con el que el chico cargaba, y que no era una maleta-eso es… una _Solaryum_ … vaya…-dijo, maravillado-es increíble…

-Sí bueno… me la regalaron-Jim se sintió un poco incómodo al ver la fascinación de David. Sabía que él trabajaba muy duro, y sin embargo su sueldo nunca le permitiría algo así, mientras que él que no daba un palo al agua la había obtenido de gratis.

-¿Podrías… enseñarme?-preguntó David, fascinado-es genial…

-Sí, claro-Jim sonrió-ahora mismo, si quieres.

En un rato él y David estaban en la playa, y Jim le enseñó los comandos de la tabla, y sus funciones más complicadas. David era un joven bastante más inteligente y capacitado que Gastón o Peter, que casi le habían estrellado la tabla cuando él se la había prestado, y además tenía un poco de experiencia, pues ya había tenido tablas de modelos anteriores antes. En unos pocos minutos de explicaciones David ya volaba por el cielo, dando gritos de emoción, mientras Jim desde la playa le observaba y sonreía con satisfacción. La bisa del mar le azotaba el rostro, y no pudo evitar sentir una felicidad instantánea y total. Estando lejos de su casa, del humo negro de Suburbia, sintió que al menos sus problemas desaparecían, por un tiempo.

Durante la cena Jim por fin se reencontró con Lilo, que fue a abrazarle muy contenta.

-Se llevan muy bien…-observó Nanny curiosa, mientras servía la sopa caliente a todos. Sarah asintió, mirando a su hijo enternecida. Cuando Jim estaba con Lilo, sus ojos se iluminaban, y le recordaba al niño que había sido una vez, hace tiempo.

-… y puede alcanzar casi los 1000 en tres segundos-David seguía contándole a Nanny emocionado sus aventuras con la tabla, aunque ella no le estaba haciendo mucho caso-¡si vieras como la controla Jim!

-Sarah me dijo que corrías carreras-le dijo Nanny a Jim. Él asintió, un poco cortado. Le costaba más hablar con Nanny que con el resto, aún se sentía muy atraído por ella después de tantos años, y el hecho de que hubiesen sido amigos de niño le incomodaba. Solía sentarse en el regazo de Nanny y le contaba cómo iba el día, cuando ella y Sarah iban a recogerlo al colegio. El día en que los padres de Nanny murieron, Jim dejó de verla, y creyó por mucho tiempo que ella no volvería nunca más.

-Ya no las corre-dijo Sarah mirando a su hijo levemente tensa. Las carreras ilegales de Jim le habían costado muchas peleas a los dos. Él le había prometido dejarlas, promesa que no había cumplido hasta su posterior accidente de moto que lo había enviado a Gantz.

-Pues es increíble, deberías replanteártelo-dijo David. Nanny le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno… ahora hago otras cosas…-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como ayudarme-Sarah sonrió enternecida. Jim se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo la cabeza bien alta mientras Nanny y David lo comentaban-Jim trabajó para Billy Joe Cobra… y de ese dinero…-Sarah dio un brinco, emocionada-bueno, de ese dinero… ¡ha conseguido posponer mi deuda!

-¿En serio?-Nanny saltó emocionada, y miró a Jim perpleja-¿de verdad? ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Oh Jim, es estupendo!

-¡Es genial Jim!-David se levantó para felicitarte también. Jim no podía negar que le gustaba ser felicitado, aunque aún quedaba el pequeño dato de la mentirijilla que había soltado para encubrir como realmente había conseguido ese dinero. Pero, la verdad, no veía por qué tenía que explicarlo. Todo había salido bien. Cuando se lo había explicado a Sarah unos días antes, a ella casi le había dado un infarto. De la felicidad había roto a llorar, y le había estado cubriendo de besos durante casi una hora. Un recibo falso con la ayuda de Flynn y Tarzán había terminado de convencerla de que el dinero venía de un pago efectivo de Billy por sus servicios como bailarín.

-Pobre Billy…-comentó Lilo cuando todos volvieron a sentarse.

-Si tú no le conocías-dijo Nanny, mirándola extrañada. Lilo iba a decir algo, pero Jim la lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "No se lo creerían"-parecía decirle.

-Ya… pero me gustaba su música-dijo aplastando con su tenedor una de sus patatas.

-¿Qué canciones has oído de él?-preguntó Nanny, preocupada.

-Me acuerdo cuando ganó ese concurso de talentos y sacó su primer disco. Dios, fue histórico-comentó David-ya somos tan viejos como para haber vivido un movimiento musical.

-Me acuerdo de todos los grupos que lo imitaban-dijo Sarah-¿os acordáis de "los Cuervo"?

-Es verdad… ¿y cuando dio ese concierto parando el tráfico de la calle Musker?-recordó David, ensoñador-aún tengo por ahí la camisa de su tercer álbum.

-Madre mía… y su película-apuntó Nanny, risueña-¿en cuántas escenas salía desnudo?

-Joder…-rió Jim mientras ellos tres seguían recordando las "hazañas" más memorables del cantante. Morfo de vez en cuando se posaba en la mesa y repetía alguna de las palabras que escuchaba, tan inquieto como siempre.

Tras la cena Jim ayudó a recoger y luego se fue a sentar en el porche, donde Lilo estaba ocupada escribiendo en un cuadernito, que no le dejó leer.

-Lo siento-dijo la niña en voz baja-no puedo dejar que lo leas. Es para Stitch.

-¿Stitch?-repitió Jim, divertido. Debía de ser otro de sus siniestros muñecos, ella ya le había presentado a Trapos.

-Sí, está en mi cuarto-dijo Lilo, distraída-pero no se lo digas a Nanny.

-Descuida-dijo Jim. Se estiró, dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la arena. No solía gustarle mucho la arena, de pequeño odiaba mancharse, pero aquella vez sintió alivio al notarla, y poder hundir sus dedos hasta enterrarlos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire del mar se metiera hasta sus pulmones. Sintió que lo estaba limpiando, que le ayudaba a dejar muchas cosas atrás. Ojalá pudiera dejarla atrás a ella, porque estaba claro que no iba a volver.

-¿Y Ariel?-preguntó Lilo súbitamente, cerrando su cuaderno de flores y mirándole-pensé que vivía contigo.

-Oh…-Jim miró la luna llena, que asomaba por las nubes. Se reflejaría pronto en el agua del mar. La otra luna que giraba en torno al planeta no tardaría en aparecer también-ya no vive conmigo…

-¿Os habéis enfadado?-preguntó Lilo arqueando una ceja. Jim cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la angustia en su interior, y luego asintió.

-Sí, nos hemos enfadado-dijo finalmente-y ha sido todo culpa mía.

-No creo-le contradijo Lilo.

-No, en serio…-dijo Jim, aunque en el fondo lo dudaba.

-Pues yo sí-dijo Lilo-ella debería ser más amable contigo. Y ver que eres bueno.

Jim chistó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se había soltado el pelo, y quitado el pendiente. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero así notaba que llevaba mucha menos carga.

-Yo no soy bueno…-dijo.

-Eso dice la gente buena-dijo Lilo-no creo que Rourke hubiese admitido que era malo.

Jim la miró con curiosidad. Había olvidado que no era una niña cualquiera. Él veía lo que había más allá, a pesar de su extraña apariencia. Lilo era mucho más. Y la verdad es que la quería un montón.

-Al menos te tengo a ti-dijo Jim. Lilo asintió con tristeza.

-Por ahora-dijo. Luego se encogió un poco-voy a echar de menos a Billy.

-Ya… yo también-Jim dejó que la niña se apoyara en su hombro, mientras la segunda luna aparecía en el cielo. Había un momento en que las dos lunas se cruzaban, y en ese momento eran solo una. Según decían, los enamorados debían besarse en ese momento, para sellar para siempre su amor. Después, se alejasen lo que se alejasen, siempre volverían a encontrarse.

-Pero sé que está ahí-dijo Lilo-arriba… como mis padres…

Jim vaciló. No quería ser cruel con ella.

-No lo sé-dijo finalmente-yo no creo que… haya nada…

Lilo le miró fijamente.

-¿Y siempre lo has creído?-preguntó. Jim se removió un poco, incómodo.

-No, a ver, yo… no, mira… mira, la gente se muere…-intentó argumentar.

-Ya. Yo me he muerto.

-Pero… yo creo… yo creo que hay gente a la que no vuelves a ver-dijo "como mi padre", aunque eso no lo expresó en voz alta. Jim agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, atormentado. Que harto estaba de eso.

Lilo se puso en pie y siguió mirándole, muy seria. Luego, poco a poco, su rostro se fue ensanchando en una gran sonrisa.

-Pues yo en cambio… creo que las personas siempre vuelven… de la forma que menos te esperas-dijo. Jim asintió lentamente. Sonaba demasiado bonito como para decirle que no-me voy al cuarto… tengo que hablar con Stitch…

-De acuerdo-dijo Jim. Iba a darle un abrazo, cuando Lilo, inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue un beso cálido y cariñoso, parecido a los que su madre le había dado al enterarse de que le había pagado un tercio de su deuda. Luego se marchó, y dejó al chico con una ensoñadora sonrisa en los labios. Sentía algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía… se sentía querido de verdad. Todas las personas de aquella casa le querían, y con ninguna necesitaba fingir que era algo que no quería ser. Absorto en sus pensamientos, observó como las dos lunas se iban cruzando hasta unirse. No había nadie con quien darse un beso. Pero su corazón no estaba solo.

Ojalá ella estuviese pensando en él.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron buenos. Efectivamente el sol asomó por Suburbia, y la playa se fue poniendo cada vez más bonita. David se animó el primer día de sol a hacer surf, y el segundo consiguió convencer a Jim para que se le uniera. El chico nunca lo había practicado, y además el agua la encontraba helada, pero aun así decidió atreverse, porque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. "Será como la _Solaryum_ "-pensó Jim. Pero no lo era. Llevar una tabla de surf no era como volar con su tabla por el cielo, o como llevar uno de los barcos de la Academia. Había que dominar un segundo elemento además del aire, el agua, y esta parecía decidida a ahogarlo. Pese a esto, y con la experta guía de David, Jim fue consiguiendo avanzar en los siguientes días, hasta que al final cogía olas y conseguía montarse en ellas.

-¡YUHUUUUU!-gritó el séptimo día, cuando logró montarse en la loma de una y avanzar hasta la orilla casi veinte metros, levantando los brazos triunfal.

-¡Muy bien!-gritó Nanny desde la tumbona en la que estaba. Sarah, a su lado, se había quedado dormida tumbada en una toalla. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jim la veía en bañador. O con otra ropa que no fuera los grasientos manteles con los que se peleaba en la cocina, o el triste vestido negro con el que se había ido al funeral de Silver. Casi había olvidado que su madre mantenía un buen tipo al igual que Nanny, pese a ir dejando cada vez más atrás la juventud.

Lo pasaban bastante bien: el barrio costero en el que se encontraban era muy agradable, y estaba bastante vacío. Jim llevaba a Lilo al parque y a un centro comercial. Fueron al cine y a un parque de atracciones con David, donde se divirtieron bastante. De vez en cuando, los sombríos pensamientos acerca de Ariel y de su vida asaltaban a Jim, pero intentaba alejarlos lo máximo que podía, y con el tiempo la costumbre fue haciendo que pensase menos en ella, lo que agradeció mucho.

Un día Jim tuvo que acompañar a Nanny al supermercado, ya que Sarah había salido a la peluquería, y David iba a quedarse haciendo los deberes escolares de Lilo. La niña no había acabado todavía el trimestre, pero la verdad es que no iba a aprender mucho más en lo que le quedaba de él.

-Gracias por venir, yo sola no puedo con todo-le dijo Nanny mientras aparcaba su autovolante en el parking del centro comercial.

-Nada-Jim se incorporó y salió de su asiento, distraído. Que buena estaba Nanny, como le impresionaba siempre. Pero ella sí que estaba fuera de su alcance. David era un tío con suerte.

-¡Vamos!-Nanny lo guió por los pasillos del supermercado y fue eligiendo cosas. Tardaba menos en comprar que su madre, que siempre estaba media hora decidiéndose entre las marcas de cada producto y daba mil vueltas-¿te gusta el crack seed? Bueno, es algo típico de aquí…

-No lo he probado… pero me como lo que sea-respondió Jim con humildad. Nanny sonrió.

-Muy bien-dijo-pues con esto ya está. ¿Te importa si paramos en otra tienda?

-No, claro.

Fueron a la de ropa y allí Nanny le compró dos bañadores a Lilo y un abrigo de invierno. No eran ni de lejos los mejores de la tienda, pero era lo que Nanny se podía permitir.

-Son para Santa Claus-le explicó a Jim, que asintió dando una seca cabezada-que luego siempre me pilla el toro.

Jim vaciló unos instantes. La ropa a Lilo… sus ojos se posaron en la cristalera de otra tienda que había al final del centro comercial.

-¿Y un libro?-preguntó, señalándolo. Nanny se dio la vuelta y miró la tienda. Luego miró a Jim, con el rostro iluminado.

-Sí… ¡Sí! ¿Cuál le gustará?-preguntó cogiéndolo y arrastrándolo hasta la entrada. Jim les echó una ojeada. Había muchas novelas infantiles tipo "Ladybug descubre la magia de la amistad" y cosas así. Vio al fondo un montón de cómics y fue hasta allí. De pequeño los comics le habían gustado mucho. Los había ido dejando a un lado al crecer. Recordó como de crío se admiraba del detallismo y la perfección del dibujo, aunque nunca fue muy aficionado al arte. Cogió uno de ellos, conocía la serie, era de sus favoritas, "Monster Allergy". Estaba seguro de que a Lilo le iba a gustar.

-Este-dijo, enseñándoselo a Nanny. En la portada, el prota, un niño de pelo azul, posaba enfadado al lado de los monstruos con los que vivía, y que le daban alergia. Nanny hizo una divertida mueca de asco mientras lo examinaba.

-Es… ¿este?-preguntó.

-Si quieres que le guste-respondió Jim. Nanny le miró, lo pensó un momento y accedió.

-Vale. No sé cómo, pero os entendéis muy bien-dijo, y fue a pagar el cómic. Jim sonrió satisfecho. Lilo iba a tener un buen Santa Claus ese año. Se acordó de cuando él esperaba también impaciente los regalos. Los tiempos en los que Santa existía…

Cargando con las compras volvieron al coche.

-Sarah está muy contenta Jim, la has quitado mucho de encima. No sé cómo agradecértelo-le dijo Nanny, mirándolo de reojo mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

-Oh…-Jim se encogió de hombros, incómodo-bueno, es mi madre…

-Ella… ella estaba un poco preocupada… por ti-dijo Nanny, también un poco cortada-pero yo creo que no te podría haber criado mejor…

-No te creas… aunque no es culpa suya-dijo Jim.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿ya sabes qué vas a estudiar el año que viene?-preguntó Nanny, y Jim supo que realmente se interesaba por él. No quería, pero le salió ser sincero con ella.

-No. Después de la Academia, no me interesa nada-dijo. Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue. Y que hubiera sido capaz de asumirlo al fin.

Nanny le miró con lástima.

-Pero Jim, hay muchas cosas en las que tú encajarías. Las mates se te daban muy bien, me acuerdo-Jim se sonrojó al recordar como Nanny hacía los deberes con él, cuando Sarah ya no podía pelearse más para que se concentrara-y tienes un control de la tabla… ¿has pensado en hacer una ingeniería?

-¿Una ingeniería?-repitió Jim, sin poder evitar reír. Con lo que había que estudiar para eso…-no, no creo que sea lo mío.

-Sí, diseñando vehículos-dijo Nanny, que parecía muy convencida-a mí me parece una buena idea… tienes mucho ahí dentro, jovencito.

-"Mmmmmmm…"-Jim ya lo estaba malpensando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nanny le miraba y cambió su expresión para que ella no lo notase.

-Pero en serio, Jim… a tú edad es normal… yo sé que vas a llegar lejos…

Jim miró por la ventanilla para no tener que notar más la mirada de Nanny. Le daba vergüenza. Ella le recordaba inevitablemente a su inocencia, a todos los buenos propósitos de la infancia, y de eso ya no quedaba nada. Nanny no podía ni imaginarse como era él en realidad. Le odiaría si lo supiera.

Aparcaron y Nanny le dedicó a Jim una amable sonrisa antes de bajar y empezar a descargar la compra. De repente, David se asomó por la ventana y se quedó mirando a Nanny. Parecía preocupado.

-Nanny… ven, por favor… y Jim también-dijo. Nanny le miró extrañada.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Ven.

Jim siguió a Nanny hasta el salón de la casa, y al encontrárselo se quedó de piedra. Cobra Burbujas estaba sentado en el sofá, y hablaba muy serio con Lilo, que en cambio estaba sonriente y parecía muy divertida.

-¡Mira Nanny! ¡Un hombre de negro!-exclamó Lilo señalando la corbata de Cobra. Él emitió un ronco gruñido mientras se levantaba y extendía una de sus enormes manos, adornada con dos anillos de oro, a Nanny.

-Nanny… me alegro de verla-dijo el señor Burbujas. Nanny le estrechó la mano, y Jim pudo ver que ella estaba tan perpleja como él.

-Se… señor Burbujas… ¿qué… qué ocurre?-preguntó mirando a su hermana. El señor Burbujas miró de reojo a Lilo y luego a Nanny otra vez.

-La junta me ha enviado a hacer la revisión anual-explicó.

-Pero aún no es año nue…

-He decidido adelantarla, en año nuevo tengo otros compromisos, y supongo que usted también-dijo el señor Burbujas, cortante. Nanny cerró la boca, intimidada. De pie en aquella estancia, Jim se dio cuenta de lo alto que era Cobra. Mínimo medía dos metros diez, y a su lado David, que era un chico bastante alto, parecía un niño.

-Nanny ¿a qué Cobra Burbujas no puede ser un nombre de verdad?-dijo Lilo. Cobra y Nanny la miraron pasmados, ella pálida como el papel-creo que debe de ser un nombre clave, de agente secreto.

-Ha cuidado usted muy bien de su hermana-dijo el señor Burbujas mirando a Nanny con una expresión funeraria-veo que sabe… muchas cosas.

-Yo… eeeeh…-Nanny se mordió el labio, indecisa. Siempre perdía los nervios con los asistentes sociales. Y con el señor Burbujas sin duda más que nunca. ¿Pero por qué él? Hacía casi diez años que no lo veía…

-Nanny ha cuidado muy bien de Lilo. Siempre ha estado a su lado-dijo David que miraba a Cobra con desconfianza y enfado.

-Muchas gracias señor Kawena, pero ya le he dicho antes que su opinión ni me importa ni cuenta-dijo el señor Burbujas, sin darse siquiera la vuelta-Solo miembros de la familia…

-¡Eh!-le interrumpió Lilo, yendo hacia David y dándole la mano-¡David es parte de nuestro Ohana! Él es de la familia.

-Ohana…-repitió el señor Burbujas. Nanny tragó saliva. Eso era lo que años atrás los había llevado a conocerse…

 _-¡No lo entienden, yo soy su hermana, soy lo único que le queda en el mundo! ¡No pueden apartarla de mí!-le había suplicado Nanny al juez del tribunal, llorosa, agarrándose a la tribuna con desesperanza._

 _-Nanny…-Sarah fue hacia ella y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla._

 _-Por favor, no se la lleven, me necesita, necesita a su familia-Nanny se sentía tan débil, tan pequeña, frente a aquel tribunal de severos y agresivos burócratas del sistema, que con indiferente frialdad estudiaban su caso-necesita a su Ohana…_

 _-Señorita Pelekai, no tiene usted empleo, ni recursos para mantener a la pequeña. Lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar que el Estado se haga cargo de ella…-empezó uno de los burócratas._

 _-¡El Estado! ¡Hay cientos de niños muriendo en las calles, pero como tienen padres ni se fijan en ellos!-Nanny se frotó las lágrimas, rabiosa. Estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta su último aliento por la niña. Su hermana pequeña, su bebé. Lilo-¡No creo que vaya a ser más feliz en uno de sus orfanatos que conmigo, se lo aseguro!_

 _-Este tribunal decidirá sobre el caso ahora mismo-la cortó el burócrata, molesto-por favor, aguarde fuera._

 _-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN! ¡ESPERE!-dos guardias cogieron a Nanny y la acompañaron a la salida, seguida de Sarah y Bop, otra amiga de ellas. Nanny pataleó-¡NO, POR FAVOR!_

 _-Se la informará del destino de Lilo Pelekai en unos días-le dijo el miembro del consejo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen._

 _-Nonononooo…-Nanny cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, dejándose caer en el suelo del pasillo, mientras Sarah y Bop intentaban calmarla abrazándola con ternura._

 _-Ya Nanny… ya, cariño… todo saldrá bien… Nanny-Sarah la acarició el cabello hablándola con dulzura, aunque en su interior sabía que eso no era cierto. No era posible que Nanny conservase a Lilo, no reunía las características suficientes para hacerlo. Maldita norma. Maldita ley. Maldita ciudad._

 _Nanny se negó a marcharse de la sala, y se quedó tres horas a esperar a los miembros del tribunal en la entrada, decidida a encararse con ellos, pero nunca llegaron a verse, porque como le explicó el viejo de la limpieza, ellos se la habían adelantado, y habían salido por otra puerta. Ya era de noche, y ella se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado de la máquina expendedora, sin fuerzas. Durante unos minutos su mente estuvo en blanco. Papá y mamá ya no estaban, y su corazón estaba roto. Pero aún estaba Lilo. Era su hermana, y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo._

 _-Ohana-la voz era muy grave, y la hizo dar un respingo. Se levantó, sorprendida, para encontrarse con uno de los miembros del tribunal, el que más le había llamado la atención, pero con el que nunca había hablado. El señor Burbujas, creía que se llamaba. Parecía muy serio._

 _-¿Qué… qué quiere?-Nanny se echó el cabello hacia atrás, saliendo de su aturdimiento. El señor Burbujas era de raza negra, muy alto, ancho y de aspecto duro. Iba rapado al cero, y tenía unas gafas de sol que impedían ver sus ojos. Nanny nunca fue capaz de averiguar durante las largas horas de sesión del tribunal si él la estaba mirando o no._

 _El señor Burbujas no mudó su expresión seria, pero Nanny notó que se acercaba un poco más a ella. No había nadie más en aquel pasillo, probablemente tampoco en todo el edificio._

 _-Ohana significa familia-dijo él, con voz inexpresiva. Nanny alzó las cejas, sorprendida. De todas las cosas que podía esperarse…-y familia significa…_

 _-…que siempre estaremos unidos-completó ella, en un susurro. El señor Burbujas se quitó las gafas de sol negras, mostrando sus ojos, sorprendentemente pequeños, por primera vez. Eran muy redondos, como dos pelotas de golf, y penetrantes._

 _-Es lo primero que enseñan en la_ _ke kula_ _-dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Pegaba tan poco con su rostro severo_ y _adusto como una pistola lo haría con un bebé-a mí me costó entenderlo. Pero ahora se lo agradezco._

 _-Vaya…-Nanny observó al señor Burbujas por un rato, intentando entender algo de él. Por lo que decía, era de su_ _kou kaiaulu_ _(barrio), solo los que habían sido criados en el pequeño barrio costero de Kon Tiki conocían el significado del "Ohana", una tradición milenaria de los nativos hawaianos, que había perdurado a través del tiempo e incluso el espacio. Un rayo de esperanza la iluminó momentáneamente. Una esperanza que se confirmó al verse reflejada en los oscuros ojos de él-usted… usted va a ayudarnos._

 _El señor Burbujas asintió despacio. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, pero Nanny presentía que podía moverse con mucha rapidez si era necesario, muy probablemente más veloz que ella. Sus años en la calle la habían hecho identificar a ese tipo de personas._

 _-Eso quisiera-dijo el señor Burbujas-desde hace semanas que he discutido a la junta su caso. He conseguido ganar… algo de tiempo._

 _-¿Tiempo?-Nanny tragó saliva-he intentado encontrar un trabajo, pero ninguno le ha parecido conforme al tribunal, todos me han sido desechados… y yo no sé hacer nada mejor… solo soy una camarera..._

 _Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Ella se había esforzado mucho en la escuela, había sacado muy buenas notas llegando incluso a optar por la beca que daba el estado para estudiar en una buena universidad… pero no la había conseguido, y en su lugar había acabado descoyuntándose en tabernas de mala muerte._

 _-Tranquila-el señor Burbujas le pasó un pañuelo para que se enjuagase el llanto, y luego volvió a colocarse las gafas negras de sol-eso he podido solucionarlo._

 _-¿Ah sí?-Nanny casi tira el pañuelo de la sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien?-¿Y cómo es eso?_

 _El señor Burbujas sacó una tarjeta de su chaquetón negro y se la dio a Nanny, con su habitual gesto serio._

 _-Jeanette Tweed lleva una mercería y necesita una asistenta para la intendencia. He conseguido reservarle el puesto a usted. Está en el barrio de Montressor, no está lejos de aquí, pero tendrá que mudarse-la miró (o eso supuso ella) expectante-¿qué dice?_

 _-Yo… sí… claro. Dios, vaya…Claro que sí-Nanny asintió, auto convenciéndose. Si eso la ayudaba a recuperar a Lilo lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa, aunque tuviese que trabajar noche y día-sí… pero… ¡Escuche!_

 _Él ya se estaba marchando, pero Nanny le retuvo. Sentía la adrenalina bullir por su cuerpo ante tan buenas noticias, pero había muchas cosas que no encajaban._

 _-¿Por… por qué hace esto?-le preguntó, insegura. El señor Burbujas se encogió levemente de hombros._

 _-Ohana significa familia-contestó secamente. Y luego se marchó sin decir nada más. Nanny no volvió a verlo hasta la fecha para la resolución del caso de Lilo, cuando el tribunal finalmente tuvo que cederle la custodia, no pudiendo replicar nada. Ella tenía el trabajo, había conseguido un buen piso con ayuda de sus amigas y estaba cobrando un sueldo no suficiente, pero que al menos cumplía la normativa._

-Veo que si le ha enseñado… algunas cosas-dijo el señor Burbujas mirando a Nanny. Ella asintió, temblando. Hubo un tenso silencio, y finalmente fue el agente quien volvió a hablar-muy bien. Casi hemos terminado. Ahora si no les importa, quisiera hablar con el chico.

Todos se volvieron hacia Jim, que ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Con… él?-Nanny arqueó una ceja-pero él no…

-Es por otro asunto, Nanny-Cobra habló con el mismo tono serio de siempre, aunque ahora sonaba más amenazante que nunca-ahora mis competencias sociales también incluyen a adolescentes como él.

-"Yo ya no soy un adolescente"-pensó Jim. Con diecisiete años ya…

-Solo serán unos minutos-dijo el señor Burbujas, señalando la salida del salón. Nanny caviló y miró a Jim, que asintió para tranquilizarla. La mujer cogió a Lilo y a David y los llevó fuera.

-Se le olvida el por favor…-murmuró David, receloso.

-¡Calla!-susurró Nanny, preocupada. Le asustaba mucho Cobra. Si podía llevarse a Lilo, le asustaba más que nadie.

-Bueno, toma asiento-dijo Cobra volviendo a sentarse en el sofá e indicando la butaca que había en frente suyo.

-No, gracias-replicó Jim, especialmente borde.

-No era una pregunta-Cobra señaló de nuevo el asiento, pero Jim se mantuvo de pie, cruzado de brazos. Iba a obedecerle, pero de su interior le salía él no hacerlo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese matón a sueldo?-veo que quieres empezar pronto con las hostilidades.

-Yo no me he presentado en tu casa…-dijo Jim.

-En realidad, vengo por otro motivo. El D23 me envía a buscar a una criatura escapada de E.P.C.O.T, la noche en que la asaltasteis. Nuestras últimas informaciones apuntan a que está aquí.

-Nosotros no la…-Jim se calló ¿criatura de E.P.C.O.T.? Recordó, con horror, a aquella bestia azul a la que Kuzco había intentado dar como merienda. Joder… no sabía qué había sido de ese bicho al final, era verdad-¿aquí?

-Veo que lo conoces-dijo Cobra, alzando las cejas.

-No-respondió Jim, frunciendo el ceño. Se estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad. Estaba harto de ese gilipollas.

-La última vez que nos vimos, fuiste reacio a contestar a mis preguntas-dijo el señor Burbujas mirando una de las fotos de la familia de David que había sobre una mesilla. Salían él, su hermana y sus padres, celebrando el veinte cinco aniversario de ellos-he venido a ver si cambias de opinión.

-Ya-Jim le sonrió con asco-pues no. Adiós.

-Ya-el señor Burbujas cruzó una pierna con aburrimiento, dejando claro que no tenía pensado moverse, al menos por el momento.

-Habréis detenido ya a todos los criminales de la ciudad-dijo Jim, mirándole con desdén. Cobra sonrió, cínico.

-Toda la familia criminal de Yzma ha sido borrada del mapa. Solo nos falta encontrar a su guardaespaldas, Kronk, que se esconde en la zona blanca.

-En la zona blanca…-Jim recordó a Kronk. No parecía lo suficientemente espabilado como para escurrir el bulto. En la zona blanca sería más fácil de encontrar.

-Sabe ocultarse, en contra de lo que crees-dijo Cobra, volviendo a leerle el pensamiento como la última vez-pero volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. Voy a tener que forzarte un poco. ¿De qué conoces a esta gente? La familia Pelekai.

-No voy a contestarte a nada-dijo Jim, furioso-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y según parece eres un asistente social…

-Como comprenderás, es una excelente tapadera-dijo Cobra señalando su maletín de funcionario.

-Vigilar a niños sin padres…-Jim negó con la cabeza-¿por qué no?

-¿De qué conoces al doctor Dawson?-preguntó Cobra. Jim se quedó paralizado. Miró al agente intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo en el rostro, tapando con una máscara el miedo que sentía.

-De nada, ya te lo dije.

-Pero te acuerdas de que lo mencioné la última vez que nos vimos-apuntó Cobra-curioso, te di muchos nombres, y según tú, no conoces a ninguno. Y estoy seguro de que podrías repetírmelos todos ahora mismo, si quisieras.

Jim decidió disfrutar con aquello. Vacilar a los adultos era después de todo su deporte favorito.

-Puede ser-dijo, con una perversa sonrisa en los labios-o no…

-El doctor Dawson tuvo tratos extraoficiales con esta familia. En teoría debía tratar a la niña pequeña de una enfermedad muy grave, cuando apareció muerto en la mansión de Juan sin explicación lógica. Y una semana más tarde, la enfermedad de esta niña había desaparecido, sorprendentemente. Es muy… curioso.

La sonrisa de Jim había desaparecido. Había tenido que recordárselo. Ya se le hacía duro estar allí, sabiendo el sufrimiento que le había creado a esa familia, pero se defendía a sí mismo en su interior pensando que por lo menos había protegido a Lilo en Gantz, saldando parte de su deuda con ella. O no… más bien no… más bien nada.

-No lo sé-dijo finalmente-yo no hablaba con ellos entonces. Son amigos de mi madre.

-Lilo me ha dicho que os conocéis bien.

-Supongo que querías interrogarla a ella sobre tus sospechas-dijo Jim.

-Luego ella también está en esto-apuntó Cobra. Jim le sonrió, aunque estaba claro que nada de aquello le hacía gracia, y alzó las cejas, como diciendo "adivinas".

Cobra tamborileó los dedos en el reposabrazos del sofá. Sus gafas emitieron un brillo azulado al mover un poco la cabeza.

-Una niña de once años… metida en un asunto de asesinato tan turbulento. Es para pensarlo-dijo con voz ronca.

Jim tragó saliva. ¿Se creía qué no lo sabía? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… ¿o sí…?

-Esas gafas…-el chico señaló a las gafas de sol de Cobra. Ya había visto ese truco alguna vez-no estarán grabando…

-Si así fuera, te daría igual-Cobra sonrió, satisfecho de ser ahora él quien intrigaba al chico-jugamos en distintas ligas, ya lo sabes.

-No, jugamos en la misma. Tenemos los mismos derechos-dijo Jim frunciendo el ceño. Se avergonzó de haber dicho eso, porque no lo creía para nada. Sabía que sus derechos eran inferiores a los de muchos en Suburbia.

-Socialista…-escribió Cobra Burbujas en su cuadernillo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual. Si hemos acabado…-Jim fue hacia la salida que daba a la playa, pero Cobra dio un golpe en el reposabrazos y él se detuvo.

-No, no hemos acabado-se levantó y fue hacia él, tapándolo con su sombra. Era el ser humano más alto que Jim había conocido en su vida, y también el más intimidante-¿quieres obligarme a que me lleve a la niña lejos de su hermana, para interrogarla de verdad? ¿quieres que le informe a tu madre sobre mis sospechas, y tus trapicheos? ¿quieres que envíe una nota a la banca McPato para que investiguen a George Banks por posibles favoritismos entre sus clientes? Has salido impune de muchos problemas últimamente…

-Yo no diría "impune"-replicó Jim. Cobra asintió lentamente-tenías ese suero de la verdad ¿por qué no lo usas? Acaba con esto de una vez, no tiene sentido que sigas amenazándome.

El señor Burbujas permaneció en silencio, observándolo. Luego cruzó los dedos, pensativo.

-No será necesario-dijo finalmente. Jim chistó. Estaba cansado-porque vamos a hacer un trato. El D23 puede conseguir que… se cancele tu deuda.

Jim abrió los ojos como platos. Había merecido la pena mantenerse en su sitio, podía empezar a sacar tajada si le proponían cosas. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Si nos consigues alguna de esas armas-terminó Cobra. Jim torció el gesto-no queremos nada más, de momento. Pero sabemos que tenéis armas especiales, pistolas, con un poder especial. Tenemos más de una prueba. ¿Conoces al señor Milo Murphy, John Rolfe, Hércules y Ellie Frediecksen?

-Pues… no-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros. No había oído esos nombres en su vida. Bueno, Hércules sí-Hércules… ¿el gladiador?

El señor Burbujas se pasó las manos por la boca. Jim parecía sincero.

-Todos han sido grabados, como tú, en alguna de estas redadas. Creo que si no sabes de ellos es porque no conoces del todo en lo que estás participando-dijo Cobra, mirándolo con gravedad. Jim tragó saliva.

Pues claro que no lo sabía ¿qué cojones iba a saber él de la puta bola de los cojones? Solo sabía lo que a él le tocaba: cargarse al capullo de turno y salvar el pellejo. No entendía de dónde venían las armas, cuya tecnología había alucinado a la propia Yzma al examinarla. No entendía que eran los puntos, ni el "siguen jugando". No sabía de qué iba el puto juego. Y no quería saberlo. Solo quería terminar con aquello, antes de terminar muerto, como Silver, como el doctor Dawson, como Amelia… y como Billy. Y esas personas que Cobra acababa de nombrar, ni sabía quién eran ni quería saberlo. A lo mejor es que… había otros grupos… otras misiones… era posible… ¿pero a él le importaba acaso? Probablemente sí, pero no tenía fuerzas para averiguarlo.

Jim miró a Cobra con cansancio. ¿Quién era ese tío? Como había dicho Lilo, dudaba mucho que se llamara Cobra Burbujas. Pero también le daba igual. Solo quería que se fuera.

-Si te digo que te conseguiré un arma… ¿me dejarás en paz?-preguntó, cansado. Las gafas de Cobra volvieron a brillar, fue como un destello de codicia.

-Sí-dijo. Jim sabía que mentía, pero al menos se marcharía.

-Vale-accedió-te conseguiré una. Pero vete de aquí. Y no vuelvas.

-Contactaré contigo cuando la tengas-dijo Cobra-tienes un mes, como plazo máximo.

-¡Pero yo no sé cuándo…!-protestó Jim.

-Un mes-le cortó el agente-no más.

Jim negó con la cabeza. Podía pasar más tiempo antes de que la esfera reclamase su alma de nuevo. Aunque en realidad, se temía que no iba a pasar tanto. Quizás esa misma noche. Temblaba solo de pensarlo.

-Me voy-dijo Cobra recogiendo su maletín-despídeme de ellos.

-Vale-Jim no pensaba hacerlo. Cobra fue hacia la puerta, donde su elegante autovolante negro acababa de aparecer, conducido por aquel extraño chófer que iba casi enteramente cubierto de ropas.

-Una cosa más-se detuvo-la chica.

Jim se quedó paralizado. No lo había dicho todavía, pero sabía a _qué_ chica se refería.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim con voz grave.

-¿Dónde está? Estaba contigo, pero ya no-dijo Cobra. Jim notó como la furia crecía en su interior.

-No lo sé. Se fue, y no sé a dónde-dijo, apretando los puños furioso. Sabía que no podía intimidar al gigante de Cobra, pero aun así no podía contenerse.

-Ya. De acuerdo, gracias-dijo Cobra y saliendo al porche se acercó a su coche.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jim, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad-¿qué pasa con ella?

El señor Burbujas se volvió, y sonrió lentamente.

-No está documentada-dijo-no tiene registro, ni familia, ni nada. Es una completa desconocida, Jim. Para ti… y para mí.

Jim notó como las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿Pero qué…? ¿cómo cojones…? No entendía nada… ella… de algún modo, siempre lo había sabido…

-Buenos días-dijo el señor Burbujas entrando en su coche. Este se elevó levantando una polvareda con la arena de la playa, y luego desapareció a toda prisa por la carretera que salía de allí. Jim lo vio alejarse, con un creciente desasosiego en su interior. Sintió como todo lo que había ganado esos días desaparecía. Gantz, Ariel, su madre, el dinero… joder, no podía más.

-¿Estás bien Jim?-preguntó Nanny apareciendo detrás de él, preocupada.

-Ssí…-Jim agachó la cabeza-era una gilipollez…

Lilo le miró con pena, mientras él volvía a dentro de la casa y subía a su cuarto.

* * *

Jim no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, desesperado. "Él debía tratar a la niña pequeña de una enfermedad muy grave, cuando apareció muerto". Era culpa suya… era culpa suya… de no ser por él Lilo nunca habría acabado en Gantz. De no ser por él, Dawson tampoco. Había hundido sus vidas, las había condenado, y con ellas las de Nanny y David. Se mordió los nudillos, descontrolado, mientras el gordito rostro del doctor y el asustado rostro de la niña, cuando por primera vez se habían visto, en aquel cruce, lo rodeaban y atormentaban. Ojalá pudiera morir él por ellos. No podía más. No soportaba más seguir viviendo.

A las tres bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso. Se acercó un poco, curioso, aunque ya sospechaba lo que era. Joder, estaban haciéndolo. Cuanto los envidiaba. Escuchó los suspiros excitados de Nanny, y la ronca voz de David que cada vez iba más acelerada. La cama rechinaba con el movimiento de los cuerpos, debía de estar siendo bestial.

-Aaaaah… David… sigue… aaaaah…-Nanny retorcía las piernas en el aire, dominada por el placer, mientras David se las masajeaba y la penetraba con cada vez más ritmo. Luego él puso las manos en los enormes senos de ella, y se los apretó, extasiado con el contacto.

-Joder Nanny… te quiero… Nannnnyh…-ella le acarició el musculoso torso y sus pectorales, mientras él bajaba la cabeza a sus pechos y besaba su morena piel, succionando sus pezones a la vez que los apretaba. Nanny ahogó un gemido de placer, pero ninguno de los dos parecían preocupados por si hacían demasiado ruido. La verdad es que si Jim no hubiera bajado, no se hubiera ni enterado, las paredes eran bastante resistentes al ruído.

Nanny arrastró sus manos por el duro trasero de David clavándole las uñas en las nalgas mientras él las flexionaba para seguir con la penetración. David tenía un tatuaje en el brazo, y a Nanny le encantaba ver el sudor del chico resbalar por él, al igual que pasar las manos por el corto cabello y por su nuca.

-Oh… ¡OH!-David, totalmente sumergido en ella, en su atrayente aroma y su caliente piel, emitió un gemido apretando los dientes y aumentó aún más la velocidad, hasta enloquecerla.

Jim no quiso seguir escuchando, el hacerlo le hacía sentirse un desesperado. Se bebió el agua y volvió a su cuarto, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas. David era un tipo afortunado. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Nanny desnuda, no le era difícil tras haberla visto bañarse en bikini esos últimos días. Joder, aquel día en el supermercado había tenido su trasero tan cerca. Ojalá hubiese intentado algo, tal vez podría ser él quien estuviera ahora encima de ella, humedeciéndose en sus carnes.

"Qué estás diciendo…-pensó Jim. Se quitó las sudadas mantas de encima, asqueado, y se miró las manos repugnado. ¿Qué hacía? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nanny quería a David, estaba muy enamorada de él, nunca lo engañaría, y menos con un crío. No todo el mundo en la vida era como Amelia… joder, se sentía fatal, apenas le llegaba el aire a la garganta-estás desesperado… como cuando tenías trece años…". Ya no era un crío que acababa de aprender cómo se hacían los bebes. Joder, tenía que acabar con aquello. Pero no veía salida. Solo una creciente y devoradora oscuridad, en la que poco a poco iba cayendo cada vez más.

Rodeado entre los fantasmas de Nanny, Ariel, David, Silver, Billy, Aladdín, Cobra Burbujas, Amelia, su madre y Lilo, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cada día dormía peor. La salida… ya no podía ver el final.

Y puede que el final estuviera más cerca de lo que él pensaba…

* * *

Helga no estaba satisfecha, claro que no. No podía considerarlo así. Pero sí que es cierto que hubiera esperado algo… mejor. El alto mando del ejército la había ofrecido recuperar su puesto, y con el tiempo y esfuerzo, puede que consiguiera ascender. Pero, por el momento, lo había rechazado. Se consideraba retirada. No sabía si después de todo el esfuerzo, volvería algún día. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Llevaba uno de los elegantes abrigos que acababa de comprarse yendo de compras a las galerías Sharpay, donde estaba la moda más cara de Suburbia. Se había comprado varios elegantes conjuntos de la marca DeVil, gastándose el dinero que llevaba acumulando durante sus ya diez años de carrera militar. Y había sido una buena carrera.

"Está muerto. No lo pienses más"-dejando su abrigo de visón gris Helga disfrutó de una infusión caliente en una de las mesas de una cafetería que había en un piso superior de las galerías. Desde un amplio ventanal se podía ver los rascacielos de la ciudad, aunque Helga estaba en el otro extremo, desde donde se podía ver las largas líneas de escaleras mecánicas que subían de un piso a otro. Las galerías eran un auténtico laberinto de tiendas, diseñadas hasta el más insignificante detalle para convencer subliminalmente a sus compradores de que se gastasen el dinero. Solo gente con posibles podía ir allí, y normalmente salían desplumados, pero aun así seguían yendo. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Helga tenía amigas que se habían gastado dos veces el sueldo de un cabo del ejército en un vestido que solo iban a usar una vez. ¿El propósito? Ni idea… comprar cosas que no necesitaban, para igualmente seguir siendo infelices.

Helga había tenido bastantes amigas, pero poco a poco habían ido quedando atrás. Cada vez más obsesionada con su amor por Rourke, había ido cerrándose al resto. Podría poner como excusa que todo era por culpa de él, sus engañosas maneras y su atrayente y tóxica personalidad, pero sabía que se estaba engañando: ella estaba harta de la mayoría de sus compañías. Muchas eran amigas del instituto, o conocidas por su familia, cursis y ridículas, que ahora estaban casadas y con hijos. Helga no tenía hijos, ni iba a tenerlos. Siempre se había dicho que no los necesitaba, pero ahora se lo replanteaba. Porque se sentía muy sola. Pero como le había dicho su abuela una vez, los hijos no se tienen solo para que te hagan compañía.

Aburrida, se fue terminando la infusión caliente, mientras leía una revista de moda, distraída. Estaba pensando en dejar Suburbia. Había varios puestos en consejerías militares como funcionaria, en las ciudades vecinas. No ganaría tanto dinero, y tampoco conocía a nadie allí, pero si tenía la posibilidad de dejar atrás Suburbia para siempre, quizás merecía la pena. Llevaba toda la vida atrapada allí. Había viajado sí, había visto el mundo, ese mundo que no era de los humanos, ni de nadie. Pero siempre se había sentido encerrada.

Sí, posiblemente se iría, y comenzaría una vida nueva. Seguramente conocería a alguien que la mantuviera caliente por las noches, aunque sabía que después de Rourke, no volvería a amar. Por lo bueno y por lo malo, el general había sido la última persona al que ella le entregaría su corazón.

-"Es un chico curioso…"-pensó Helga al recordarlo. Había sido un encuentro muy fortuito, curioso la verdad, aunque hasta cierto punto comprensible. Había tenido lugar unos días antes, estando ella en un despacho de abogados, donde estaba poniendo en orden su renuncia oficial del ejército de Suburbia.

 _Justo se marchaba del despacho de su abogado, cuando se encontró con él. Estuvieron a punto de chocar._

 _-Oh, vaya…-Aladdín la miró con sorpresa-hola._

 _-Hola-saludó Helga-¿cómo tú por aquí?_

 _-Yo eh… tenía que… arreglar unos asuntos… de Billy…-dijo. Estaba muy curioso, con aquella camisa blanca tan pulcra y esos pantalones de traje perfectos. Normalmente Helga habría sido desdeñosa con él, y le habría ignorado, pero llevaba días sin hablar con nadie, y más que sola se sentía aburrida. Así que habló en su típico tono de voz, grave y susurrante, un ronco gemido que sabía que los hombres eran incapaces de resistir._

 _-Siento mucho lo que pasó-dijo Helga. Aladdín la miró curioso. No tenía mucha pinta de sentirlo-estarás destrozado._

 _-Sí, bueno…-Aladdín miró hacia otro lado. Parecía tener prisa-oye yo… bueno, me tengo que ir._

 _-Ajá… yo también, así que si no te importa…-Helga disfrutó al notarlo incómodo a su lado. Quería intimidarlo, él parecía cansado, aunque no debía de estarse fijando en ella en el modo en que ella quería. Tenía que presionarlo._

 _-¿Es el sótano, no?-preguntó en voz baja._

 _-¿Eh? Sí…-Aladdín le dio al botón y el ascensor se cerró. Estando ellos dos solos, Helga le miró y una sonrisa se fue asomando poco a poco en sus carnosos labios._

 _-Billy y tú… ¿eráis pareja?-preguntó, insidiosa. Aladdín levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, aunque luego tardó su tiempo en responder._

 _-No._

 _La miró con cierto enfado, sorprendido y furioso al ver que ella parecía encantada con todo aquello. En realidad estaba amargada, y Aladdín lo sabía, pero le molestaba igualmente._

 _-Es que… siempre pensé que tú…_

 _-Pues no-la cortó Aladdín, indiferente. Helga asintió, fingiendo estar afectada._

 _-Aunque no lo fueras, ha debido de ser un golpe duro para ti-dijo. Aladdín apretó los puños. Estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad._

 _-Para ti también debería haberlo sido… murió salvándote la vida-dijo. Helga arqueó una ceja, y su sonrisa desapreció rápidamente._

 _-Billy no me salvó la vida-dijo, con voz gélida-intentó ayudarme, pero no me salvó._

 _-Hizo lo que pudo, igual que los demás-respondió Aladdín, encarándose por fin a ella, enfadado-la verdad es que esperaba más de un soldado…_

 _-¿Fue culpa mía?-Helga se acercó más a Aladdín. Aunque ella era más baja, con los afilados tacones estaban a la altura. Helga mostró por fin su verdadero rostro, haciendo una afilada mueca de asco-¿fue culpa mía? ¿es eso?-preguntó, agresiva._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Aladdín, mirándola fijamente. Helga sintió que la taladraba con la mirada. Su mueca flaqueó un poco. Sintió unas inesperadas ganas de llorar, pero se resistió a ellas-¿qué quieres de mí?_

 _-De ti…-siseó ella con agresividad-nada._

 _-Nada…-Aladdín se alejó de ella, justo cuando las puertas se abrían-pues déjame en paz._

 _Y se marchó. Helga se quedó en el ascensor, recomponiéndose mientras se arreglaba el largo cabello rubio, y finalmente salía también a coger su coche._

Helga pagó su infusión y decidió marcharse. Iría al gimnasio de su edificio, y se machacaría allí hasta agotarse, como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas. Hacía todo tipo de entrenamientos, aunque lo que más disfrutaba era machacar el saco de boxeo. Imaginaba la cara de Rourke en él, y le daba, un golpe, dos, tres, a veces sin los guantes, también bestiales patadas, descargando en él toda su rabia y frustración. Si había algo que lamentaba más que él al hubiera roto el corazón, era el hecho de no haberlo podido matar ella misma con sus manos. Ojalá lo tuviera allí mismo, para hacer sufrir a aquel animal un cuarto de lo que ella había sufrido. Pero ella estaba viva, y él ya no. Irónico ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que al principio había sido al revés…

"No quiero perder más tiempo-pensó Helga para sí, furiosa-voy a ser solo yo. Yo, para lo que me quede".

-Helga… ¡Helga!-una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse. Helga se dio la vuelta, y esta vez sí se sorprendió. Aladdín estaba allí. Iba vestido de negro, con un jersey de cuello alto, y detrás de él iba un joven delgado también moreno, con un ridículo bigotito.

-¡Aladdín! ¡El aparcamiento es por allí!-exclamó Rajeev, aunque luego al ver a Helga se estiró y compuso una sonrisa que pretendía ser galante-ejem… hola, princesa.

-Paso-dijo Helga, y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera!-Aladdín la cogió del brazo, y Helga al notarlo se detuvo, y le miró con furia. No le gustaba que la tocasen. Aladdín la soltó, y luego la miró intimidado. Ella podía hacerlo trizas, si quería.

Aladdín miró a Rajeev, que seguía merendándose con los ojos a Helga.

-Estooo… ¿puedes dejarnos un momento? Vete… vete a casa… yo ya iré luego…-pidió. Rajeev iba a protestar, pero la mirada de Aladdín le hizo entender que lo mejor era callarse.

Rajeev se fue, dejándolos a los dos en silencio, el uno en frente del otro.

-Yo esto…-Aladdín se rascó su larga melena negra, buscando las palabras-lo siento por… lo del otro día.

Helga levantó la cabeza, con orgullo. No iba a admitirlo, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se disculpaba con ella de verdad, y le gustaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó, señalando los nudillos del chico. Los tenía totalmente despellejados, rojos como si le hubiese pegado a una pared.

-Nada… una pelea…-mintió él, soplando sobre su puño izquierdo. Helga sonrió, sarcástica.

-Es una buena forma de ligar, pero no te a servir-dijo. Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ligar contigo-dijo con voz ronca-solo quería disculparme. No estuvo bien lo que te dije.

Helga asintió, mirándole pícaramente. Aladdín suspiró, cansado.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero ligar contigo?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que me hayas estado buscando-dijo ella, cambiando de tema descaradamente.

-Bueno me han hecho… una oferta-dijo Aladdín, un poco incómodo-un anuncio… y eso.

-Anuncio…-Helga miró a las tiendas del fondo y sonrió con perfidia-déjame adivinar, de ropa interior.

-Ssí…-Aladdín quería parecer digno, pero estaba un poco cortado. Había sido raro posar ahí en calzoncillos poniendo las caras que le decía el fotógrafo mientras todo el equipo de iluminación y edición lo miraba. No se avergonzaba, claro, pero no sabía qué pensaría cuando toda Suburbia lo viese en ropa interior. Según Rajeev, iba a mojar muchas bragas. Lo único que él sacaba en claro de eso era que ganaría un montón de dinero.

-Pues debes de estar genial en ropa interior…-dijo Helga. Luego se acercó a él y posó los labios en su oreja, mordiéndosela-¿quieres ver como soy yo en ropa interior?

-Aaaaaah…-Aladdín no supo que responder. Helga apoyó su mano en la algodonada tela del jersey de cuello alto, y la paseó por sus abdominales, haciéndole temblar. Aladdín cerró los ojos un momento, armándose de fuerzas para contestarla-No…-dijo finalmente. Helga sabía qué clase de rechazo era ese. Se separó de él y sonrió malvadamente.

-Pues hasta luego… disculpas aceptadas-susurró, y se fue de allí. Aladdín la vio alejarse con la mirada, y se llevó los nudillos a la boca, intentando pensar.

Llevaba casi dos meses sin… Yasmín había desaparecido del mapa, y él estaba harto de pasar las noches solos. Cuando habían estado juntos, se había acostado con otra chica dos veces, y cuando Yasmín se había enterado se había enfadado mucho. Pero finalmente él se había disculpado, y ella había acabado por perdonarle.

Si ahora esa diosa rubia, esa mujer impresionante, se lo ponía tan claro… Aladdín cerró los ojos. También se lo había ganado. El rostro de Billy volvió a aparecer en su imaginación. "Venga colega-le dijo Billy, flotando en el aire con alas de ángel, y tapado por una nube-¡solo se vive una vez!"

-Joder…-gruñó. No, no podía hacerlo.

Helga estaba abriendo su elegante coche negro, cargada con las bolsas de ropa, cuando el reflejo en el cristal de alguien la sorprendió. Era Aladdín, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué…?-ella iba a decir algo más, cuando el adolescente se la echó encima, y le plantó un desesperado beso en la boca. Helga dejó caer las bolsas de ropa al suelo y correspondió al sucio beso del muchacho, mezclando su lengua con la suya, y comiéndole los labios y la barbilla con avidez. Él sabía muy bien, tenía un gusto fuerte, y la sombra de su barba raspándola las mejillas la hizo suspirar. Aladdín cogió a Helga por las piernas y la levantó pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras ella soltaba su abrigo en el suelo, y hundía sus dedos en sus rizos negros, enredándolos.

-Oooooh…-Aladdín la besó sin ninguna cohibición en los pechos, abriéndole el escote y metiéndole una cálida mano por él, mientras ella, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, notaba su duro miembro a través de los pantalones, rozando con sus bragas. La mano de Aladdín se deslizó por los pechos de Helga, tanteándolos, vicioso.

Él era joven, y puro fuego. Era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Rourke, para olvidar al hombre que tanto la había hecho daño, al menos por un tiempo. Aladdín parecía estar pensando lo mismo de ella. Hombre joven, mujer más mayor, era una explosiva combinación.

-¡Eh!-una voz les hizo detenerse y girarse, sorprendido. Era un hombre con su escandalizada mujer y una pequeña niña. Helga y Aladdín se miraron, los labios de él apresados por los dientes de ella-idos a otra parte ¿no?

Aladdín se alejó de Helga y la dejó en el suelo, recogiendo sus bolsas. Ella cogió su abrigo del suelo, mientras le miraba, intrigada ¿lo iba a dejar así?

-Tiene razón-le dijo Aladdín, y ella tragó saliva-vámonos a otra parte…

Helga sonrió, encandilada.

Les costó llegar al apartamento de ella, porque apenas podían conducir, tocándose y besándose en cada semáforo. Allí Aladdín se tiró encima de ella quitándose el jersey y la camisa de golpe, y desvelando su musculoso y moreno torso, con los tatuajes de letras árabes y aquella cabeza de tigre que tenía tatuada en la espalda.

-A ver esos calzoncillos…-dijo Helga desabrochándole el pantalón. Aladdín se incorporó y la sonrió, ahora solo con los bóxers negros. Helga se mordió el labio inferior y luego gateó por la cama hasta llegar a él. Metiendo un dedo por la goma elástica, empezó a bajárselos hasta rebelar su erecto miembro. Aladdín la sonrió algo incómodo, le daba un poco de vergüenza con ella, le imponía mucho. Pero Helga se lo acercó a la boca y chupó la punta con avidez, y él cerró los ojos, complacido, gruñendo y dando gracias por aquello. Yasmín nunca le haría algo así… joder, joder, se sentía tan bien…

-Mmmmmn-Helga sabía bien lo que hacía con su lengua, y mientras continuaba introduciéndose el pene del chico más y más en la boca, le acarició el torso con sus largas uñas rojas. Aladdín mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, cuando Helga lo empujó súbitamente, y colocándose encima de él le hizo ponerle las manos en las tetas, y apretárselas-a ver de lo que eres capaz…

Ella jugaba según sus propias reglas. Era agresiva, salvaje. Lo que Aladdín necesitaba tras tanto tiempo en ayunas.

-Vas a ver-dijo, e incorporándose la obligó a ponerse debajo suyo, y empezó a besarla el sujetador y en el vientre, mientras le bajaba sus medias negras y le desabrochaba los zapatos-Mmmmm…-Aladdín besó los muslos de Helga y los lamió hasta llegar a sus bragas y bajárselas. Ahora le tocaba a él.

-Ooooh… buen chico…-siseó Helga, complacida, mientras agarrándolo del pelo le hundía más la cabeza en ella-sí… sigue así… sigue… buen chico… todo…

El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, mientras aquellas dos criaturas tan distintas seguían descargando todo lo que tenían el uno sobre el otro, devorándose y gozando en las tinieblas de su propia vida. Mientras mordisqueaba el terso cuello de Helga arrancándola suspiros por él, Aladdín solo esperó, odiándose por ello, que Yasmín tardase un poco más en mandarle esa señal…

* * *

"La Estrella Azul", en su sede del centro de Suburbia, tenía muchas plantas, y las escaleras que las unían cambiaban de dirección y llevaban de un lugar a otro. Cada mago tenía su propio despacho y aposentos, y todos eran de un lujo envidiable, desde los del aprendiz más insignificante al maestro más sabio.

-Deberíamos aprovechar e ir a una discoteca-decía Wilbur, insistente-no todas las noches nos dejan salir.

-Pero el maestro Manny dijo que las discotecas son peligrosas-recordó Lewis.

-El maestro Manny es una mantis de cien años… para él todo es peligroso-replicó Willbur, despectivo.

-Nunca he ido a una discoteca ¿están bien, Willy?-preguntó tímidamente Violeta Parr, aferrándose a él.

-Sí… luces, reggaetón y alcohol. Es el puto paraíso-dijo Willbur sonriendo soñador. En realidad solo había estado tres veces, y no le había ido demasiado bien.

-Yo quiero probar un porro-confesó Mateo, otro de los jóvenes aprendices de mago.

-Pero… ¡pero chicos!-protestó Lewis-¡el maestro Oswaldo dijo…!

-¡Lewis!-le interrumpió Willbur, enfadado-¡Eres un puto aguafiestas, tío!

-No digas palabrotas Willy…-le pidió Violeta, mirando a Lewis con lástima.

-Cada vez que hacemos algo te pones a llorar "Manny dijo esto… Merlín dijo aquello…". ¡Luego nos preguntan que por qué te aguantamos como amigos!-le espetó Willbur agresivo. Lewis se encogió, acobardado, mientras las gafas se le resbalaban de la nariz-vámonos…-le dijo Willbur a Violeta y Mateo, que le siguieron sin comentar nada-perdonad, es que tenía que decírselo ya…-se le escuchó decir mientras se alejaba. Lewis bajó la mirada, dolido ante aquellas palabras. Cada vez se sentía más solo. Nadie en su curso quería ser su amigo. Él era el bicho raro.

Hundido, echó a pasear sin rumbo por los pasillos. Escuchaba la voz burlona de Willbur y veía la mirada de desdén de Violeta en su cabeza, así que para olvidarlos se puso a pensar en las lecciones magia que habían ido aprendiendo. Conjuros de levitación y transmutación de objetos… especialmente difíciles, aunque sencillos para un brillante estudiante para él.

De repente, al llegar a un pasillo más oscuro, notó que la superficie del suelo ya no era tan firme, si no resbaladiza, y perdió el equilibrio acabando caído de culo.

-¡Auch!-gritó. Iba a decir una palabrota, pero se contuvo. A los magos se les enseñaba desde pequeños la importancia de un buen vocabulario-¡mis gafas!-las buscó a tientas. Le pareció escuchar una risita, y cuando se las colocó, vio de donde procedía. Sentada en un hueco del pasillo, leyendo un libro, estaba Elsa "la reina del hielo", la única estudiante que estaba más marginada que él en la Estrella. Elsa le miró con sus ojos de ojeras violáceas, que contrastaban mucho con su pálida piel.

-Son unas gafas muy grandes para una cabeza tan pequeña-dijo con voz suave. Lewis se incorporó pero volvió a perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente consiguió agarrarse a una pared, y resoplando, se mantuvo, mirándola enfadado.

-¡Esto es muy peligroso!-dijo, indignado-¡me podría haber hecho daño!

-Venga ya… ¿y dónde estaría la gracia si no?-Elsa le sonrió levemente. Lewis seguía mirando el hielo del suelo, enfadado, cuando se quedó paralizado al verla-tú… eh…

-¿Qué pasa?-Elsa entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

-Oh, nada…-respondió Lewis "sabe sonreír"-pensó para sí.

-Solo para los que se lo merecen-respondió Elsa. Lewis se dio cuenta de que acababa de leerle la mente con el poder del _psyche_. Furioso, intentó bloquearla utilizando los conjuros mentales que había aprendido, sin mucho éxito-venga ya Lewis. Eres un buen alumno, pero solo estás en segundo curso.

Cuando se accedía a la Estrella Azul (la formación comenzaba teniendo el niño seis años) se consideraba a los estudiantes de las ciencias de la magia _vacuos_ , es decir, novatos. Al pasar a primer curso y segundo ya eran considerados _encantadores_ , y en los cursos superiores podían acceder al grado de _hechiceros_ , que se diferenciaba en tres niveles. Elsa debía de estar en el segundo nivel de hechicería. Finalmente, superando ese rango se llegaba a _mago_ , oficialmente, en el cual ya no había niveles, si no distinciones, dependiendo de los aspectos de la magia que se consiguieran dominar. Merlín, por ejemplo, tenía la más alta, porque dominaba todas las áreas de la magia con maestría. Los miembros del Consejo de los Siete tenían una distinción de magia honorífica especial, pues conocían el conjuro de la Palabra…

-Sabes… como me llamo-dijo Lewis sorprendido, al oír como Elsa lo nombraba.

-Claro…-Elsa le miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada-os he escuchado antes…-Lewis supongo que había usado su poder para oír conversaciones lejanas-ese Willbur no es muy listo, no deberías hacerle caso…

-Oh no…-Lewis se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con satisfacción-él… oh bueno… somos buenos amigos…

-Una persona que se mete contigo no es tu amiga-replicó Elsa, con calma-es un abusón.

-No, que va… de veras-se defendió Lewis. A él le hacía mucha ilusión pensar que el popular y carismático Willbur era su amigo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era así.

-Yo no tengo amigos aquí-dijo Elsa, mirándolo muy seria-pero podría ser tu amiga. Si no te importa, claro-le extendió una mano, de largos dedos blancos. Lewis parpadeó, asustado. ¿Ser amigo de "la reina de hielo"? No es por nada pero Elsa no tenía muy buena fama dentro de la Estrella, se rumoreaba que tenía ataques de ira y era incapaz de controlar sus poderes. No, no era muy buena idea que lo vieran con ella… yyyy se había olvidado de que podía leer mentes.

-Está bien-dijo Elsa, aparentando indiferencia, aunque claramente se la veía entristecida-entonces no te molestaré más.

-No, escucha…-intentó decir Lewis, pero Elsa se levantó y avanzó con paso decidido por el pasillo de hielo. Al intentar alcanzarla Lewis resbaló y acabó otra vez con el culo helado. Elsa desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, dejando una leve traza de copos de nieve que le cayeron en el pelo a Lewis y se lo dejaron blanco.

-Hay que cuidarse esa caspa…-ahora era Merlín el que pasaba por ahí, patinando, distraído, seguido de Arquímedes.

-… de verdad que estaba de muy mala leche Merlín-decía el búho, agitando sus viejas alitas para alcanzar al mago-intenté taparlo, pero no pude…

-No te preocupes Arquímedes, no creo que sea grave-dijo Merlín, frenando el patinaje y quedándose a unos metros de distancia de Lewis-¿quieres venir?-le preguntó al chico, estirándole su mano. Lewis lo pensó un momento, y finalmente aceptó.

-¿Qué no es grave? ¡Merlín!-protestó el búho-¿te das cuenta de lo que…?

-Déjalo ahora Arquímedes. Si no te importa, quisiera dar un paseo con mi alumno-dijo Merlín ignorándolo. Arquímedes abrió y cerró varias veces el pico, mientras sus ojos amarillos centelleaban de cólera.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo, furioso-¡tú mismo, hala!

Y se fue volando. Merlín lo vio alejarse, riendo mientras meneaba la cabeza, y luego se concentró en Lewis.

-¿Paseamos?-preguntó. Lewis no sabía que responder, cuando Merlín chasqueó los dedos y de repente los dos recorrían los pasillos a toda velocidad. En vez de los pies, tenían una especie de resplandor azulado, que los llevaba a toda prisa.

-Nunca había oído… hablar de este hechizo-comentó Lewis, intentando mantener el equilibrio a la velocidad que iban.

-No es muy usado, porque para transportarnos de un lugar a otro los magos más expertos usamos la transportación. Pero este hechizo te sirve para cuando quieres recorrer una distancia media, y disfrutar del paisaje. Lo uso mucho en mi casa del campo-explicó el mago despreocupado. Su barba ondeaba con la velocidad, dejando un rastró detrás de él.

Lewis se reajustó las gafas mientras escuchaba las palabras de Merlín.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!-exclamó, temeroso de que no le oyera-maestro ¿a dónde vamos?

-Mmmmm… a dónde quieras. Como suele decirse, aquí mandas tú-dijo Merlín. Lewis no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el mago, hasta que recorriendo uno de los largos corredores entraron en un pasillo lleno de vitrinas gigantescas. Lewis lo conocía, aunque hasta cuarto no estaba permitido el acceso a ese lugar. Supuso que por ir con el anciano, el conjuro de defensa de la puerta lo había dejado entrar.

El "pasillo de la historia" contenía vitrinas con todas las escenas de la historia del ser humano anterior a su marcha de la Tierra y de la colonización de Ghatar, el planeta en el que ahora vivían. Las vitrinas databan desde la prehistoria a Egipto y Grecia en la Edad Antigua, las Cruzadas y el Renacimiento, la colonización de América, la revolución francesa, la revolución industrial, las dos grandes guerras y la era digital, con detalles bonitos como vitrinas dedicadas a factores más específicos como movimientos artísticos o musicales, desde el Barroco al italo disco.

Merlín se detuvo en una de las vitrinas. Era la que estaba más oscura de todas. En ella, montones de personas en un estado higiénico lamentable y muy asustadas permanecían apiñadas a un lado mientras un puñado de soldados con esvásticas en su uniforme los apuntaban con fusiles. Las figuras de las vitrinas se movían, y las de aquella vitrina oscura iban entrando lentamente en lo que parecía una gran nave industrial, con un brillo rojo siniestro.

-La historia es tan fascinante como terrorífica-comentó el anciano, viéndose reflejado en el cristal de la vitrina, mientras uno de los oficiales nazis golpeaba con la culata de su fusil a una adolescente, instándola a entrar-pero el ser humano no debería sentirse orgulloso de su pasado. Todo lo que hemos logrado ha sido a costa de sangre y muerte, de dolor y pérdida. Con semejante historial… ¿qué esperanza hay de que las cosas vayan a ir a mejor?

Lewis, que se había caído por tercera vez al suelo y estaba hasta las narices, detuvo sus quejas mentales al escucharlo. Era un planteamiento realmente pesimista y horrendo. Creía conocer la historia que se narraba en esa vitrina…

-Pues yo creo… yo creo que la historia del ser humano también está plagada de belleza-dijo Lewis-y… y de grandes logros… de grandes inventos… sin ellos no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Y por qué merece la pena, Lewis, estar aquí?-preguntó Merlín volviéndose hacia él. Lewis abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. Pues porque… porque… Merlín sonrió, y estirando la cabeza, abrió sus manos, como si fuera muy obvio-¡es fácil!

-Usted… ¿usted sabe la respuesta?-preguntó Lewis concentrado, y Merlín asintió.

-Venga… es fácil-dijo-solo hay una cosa…

-No sé-se rindió finalmente Lewis. Merlín sonrió.

-Yo nunca la hubiera deducido, a tú edad-dijo-el amor.

Lewis arrugó la frente y le miró con incredulidad.

-El… ¿el amor?-repitió, como si no creyera que esas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca del anciano.

-El amor-confirmó Merlín dando una cabezada. Lewis caviló.

-Pues yo creo que el placer… el conocimiento… el éxito… son mejores motivos-dijo, intentando entrever si es que el mago le estaba tomando el pelo-lo son… ¿no?

Merlín sonreía más que nunca. Echó un vistazo de nuevo a la vitrina del Holocausto, y luego se fue a otra. En ella un joven y una hermosa doncella paseaban por un idílico jardín, rodeados de naturaleza, desnudos. La vitrina de Adán y Eva, aunque por supuesto se consideraba puramente metafórica.

-Debes crecer y avanzar en tu camino hacia ti mismo, Lewis-dijo Merlín observando a los dos jóvenes con satisfacción plena. Lewis notó como los ojos del anciano estaban clavados en los enormes pechos de Eva, y la verdad era que a él también se le estaban yendo a sus senos y a su vagina. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, no a una que pareciera tan real. Merlín señaló a la serpiente que reptaba cerca de ellos, con los ojos rojos brillando de maldad-pero debes tener cuidado de no mirar demasiado dentro del abismo… o el abismo acabará por mirar dentro de ti.

Lewis no había entendido mucho, más bien no había entendido un pimiento. Pero había algo que sí notaba: Merlín parecía borracho, estaba totalmente de cachondeo, y todo parecía hacerle gracia. Además, sentía mucha más confianza con él que de costumbre. En clase solía estar serio y ser muy aburrido enrollándose con cada aburrido tema teórico, y haciendo chistes sin gracia. Aquel Merlín con el que estaba ahora era mucho más parecido al Merlín del que le habían hablado los alumnos mayores, el que había enseñado hasta a Elsa a controlar sus poderes, y al parecer era ese profesor que cambia el curso de tu vida.

-Maestro Merlín…-preguntó Lewis, en voz baja.

-Dime.

-Por qué… ¿por qué es tan distinto? Quiero decir… le notó muy diferente-agachó la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza. Entendería si Merlín, furioso, lo reprendía por su falta de educación.

-Mmmmm bueno Lewis, creo que me pillas de buen humor-dijo Merlín-antes solía ser más alegre, pero ahora… ahora ya no me quedan ni fuerzas. Los años pesan, entiéndeme.

"Los años… y Gantz"-pensó para sí.

-Maestro… estoy preocupado por mis notas…-dijo Lewis. Merlín negó con la cabeza, compasivo.

-Lewis, hijo mío, lo que tienes que pensar ahora es en ser feliz. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, si no creer en tus convicciones-le puso la mano en el hombro y se la apretó.

-¿A qué se refiere…?-preguntó Lewis, angustiado.

-Al final hallarás tu propio camino, Lewis-dijo Merlín sonriendo-y te convertirás en la persona que debes ser…

Lewis miró a Adán y Eva, y luego a la siguiente vitrina, del Arca de Noé. No sabía qué decir. El comportamiento de Merlín le extrañaba. Aun así, sentía una extraña conexión con su venerado maestro… como si de algún modo debiera permanecer allí, a su lado.

-En realidad, esta vitrina no es tan distinta de la que hemos dejado antes, en concepto-comentó Merlín observando el Arca. Miró a Lewis, que parecía muy concentrado, intentando entender que era lo que él le había querido decir. Merlín sonrió. Quizás debería ser más claro, aunque no quería ponerlo en peligro-Lewis… escucha…

-¡Merlín!-Lewis y Merlín se giraron al escuchar el grito de Mary, dando un respingo. Ella entró como un torbellino, seguida del resto del Consejo, y de varios trolls guardianes-¡Merlín, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Arquímedes, que revoloteaba al lado de ella, se acercó a Merlín, jadeando.

-Intenté avisarte… justo cuando volvía vinieron a por ti…-dijo, posándose en su hombro. Merlín parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Buenas noches Mary, miembros del Consejo-inclinó su cabeza con educación.

-No te hagas el simpático, Merrlín-dijo Mágica de Hechizo entrecerrando sus pintados ojos de largas pestañas-sabes parra lo que hemos venido.

-Pues la verdad…no-dijo él, con total inocencia.

-El Doomulacrum. Has vuelto a sacarlo-dijo Yokai, que pese a llevar siempre su siniestra máscara kabuki, podía deducirse su enfado a través de ella.

-Sí. Rechazasteis me tesis, pero no…

-Te prohibimos utilizarlo, Merlín-replicó Yokai, agresivo-te dijimos que no volvieras a sacarlo de la biblioteca.

-Nunca hubo una orden oficial-replicó el mago, impasible-y sin ella, no tengo por qué obedecer.

-Merlín, la palabra de los Siete es suficiente-dijo el gato Chesire, que era solo una cabeza sonriente que flotaba en el cielo.

-Sin una orden oficial, la prohibición no puede ser real-replicó el mago, impaciente. Mágica miró a los demás, roja de ira.

-¿Hasta cuándo vais a perrrmitir las faltas de rrrespeto de este… de este sinverrrgüenza?-saltó.

-Cuidado Mágica-rió Merlín, encantado de enojarla-sé que ibas a decir otra cosa…

-¡Cállate! ¡Imbécil!-chilló ella.

-Mágica, por favor-pidió Chesire. Luego se volvió a Merlín, y su sonrisa flaqueó-tu actitud es muy grave, Merlín. No venimos solo por la extracción del libro. Hemos incautado hoy cuatro escritos de tu teoría entre los alumnos de cuarto curso.

-Cuatro en cuarto. Curioso-rió el mago.

-Que te calles-le cortó Mary. Era la que más furiosa estaba de todos, aunque no lo pareciera. Merlín la miró con frialdad. "Yo te ayudé-le dijo Mary, por conexión mental-me dijiste que me necesitabas. Me has vuelto a mentir".

-Estás convocado a una junta extraordinaria inmediata-dijo Chesire-tienes la posibilidad de defenderte, pero te advierto que las consecuencias van a ser muy graves.

-No puedo esperar-gruñó Merlín, irónico. Mágica iba a protestar otra vez, pero Yokai la indicó con un gesto que no lo hiciera.

-Vamos-dijo.

-Pero… ¡Merlín!-Lewis quiso ir con él, pero los trolls se interpusieron y le impidieron pasar. Angustiado, vio cómo se llevaban a su admirado maestro, sin ser él capaz de poder hacer nada.

El juicio a Merlín fue altamente secreto, y aunque Lewis quiso colarse, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. Al parecer duró horas, porque cada miembro le leyó la cartilla al mago, incluida Mamá Odie que siempre había sido su aliada principal.

Cuando terminó, Lewis vio salir al mago acompañado de varios trolls. Merlín exhibía una expresión de furia muy alterada, y tenía la melena agitada.

-Eh… ¡Eh!-Lewis alcanzó a Arquímedes, que sí había conseguido colarse en el juicio-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Arquímedes le dio un picotazo en la mano, obligándole a soltarse.

-Menos confianzas conmigo niño, que tienes las manos sudadas-dijo, tan borde como siempre-para empezar tú deberías estar estudiando.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Merlín…? Por favor…-pidió Lewis. Arquímedes escrutó su expresión preocupada, y finalmente decidió contárselo, actuando dramáticamente para subrayar que le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

-Yo ya se lo advertí (como siempre) pero ha pasado. Los Siete lo han cesado de todas sus funciones, por lo que ya no dará clase ni seguirá con sus estudios privados. Ya encontrarán algo en lo que hacerlo trabajar, pero créeme, no le va a gustar. Y lo que es peor…-hizo una astuta pausa, para incrementar el desesperado interés del niño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lewis, impaciente-¿qué es peor?

-Lo que es peor, van a obligarle a retractarse-terminó Arquímedes, posándose sobre el busto del fundador de la Estrella, Yen Sid-tendrá que reconocer ante todos los alumnos, a varios de ellos repartió su tesis, que lo que publicó eran teorías infundadas, o incluso mentiras, y que ha cometido una falta grave.

-Pero… Merlín es el más sabio-dijo Lewis, que se había quedado sin aliento al escucharlo.

-Yo soy el más sabio, para que lo sepas-le chistó Arquímedes, engreído-y Merlín debió haberse parado cuando rechazaron su tesis, en primer lugar. Yo le he ayudado lo mejor que he podido, más no puedo hacer.

Lewis se apoyó en la pared, donde un enorme tapiz de los primeros magos conjurando las estrellas estaba colgado, y resopló. ¿Ya no daría clase? ¿Ni seguiría con sus estudios? Merlín podía ser una persona indigesta, de hecho tenía más enemigos que amigos en la Estrella Azul, pero Lewis sabía que más allá de todo eso, era un mago brillante, el más brillante que había pisado alguna vez Suburbia. Sus hazañas de juventud eran legendarias, no entendía como… había tantas cosas…

-¿Y ahora… qué?-preguntó mirando a Arquímedes. Entre toda la agresividad en el rostro del búho, Lewis pudo distinguir la compasión en sus rasgos, camuflada entre ellos.

-Ahora… ahora todo depende de él-dijo Arquímedes, y la voz se le quebró un poco. Merlín no cedería.

Durante las siguientes horas, no se escuchó a nadie en la Estrella Azul. Y sin embargo, todo el mundo estaba reunido en el vestíbulo principal del templo a la una, cuando Merlín apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, acompañado de los Siete y algunos venerables magos más. El resto de hechiceros, alumnos y trolls que trabajaban en la asistencia y seguridad se apiñaron en los lados de las escaleras, asomándose también por las ventanas de los pisos superiores.

-Oh, vaya-el viejo mago Oswaldo miraba a Merlín preocupado-sabía que no llegaría lejos…

-¡Maestro!-Elsa, Star y otros alumnos de cursos superiores quisieron avanzar hacia Merlín, pero con una mirada los miembros de los Siete se lo impidieron.

-A todos los aquí presentes-Yokai casi nunca hablaba, de hecho para muchos era la primera vez que escuchaban su voz, venida de detrás de la funesta máscara-muchos sabéis por qué estamos aquí reunidos. El maestro mago Merlín ha incumplido las normas de nuestra sociedad, y ha desafiado la autoría del Consejo, de las leyes de la Estrella y de la propia magia. Como consecuencia los Siete hemos tomado la decisión de relevarlo de sus funciones.

La protesta fue general. Los alumnos más mayores parecían indignados, mientras que algunos de los más jóvenes solo protestaban por armar tumulto. Los magos más ancianos cuchicheaban entre sí, unos a favor y otros en contra de la suerte del mago, y cuando sus diferencias se fueron haciendo más ácidas comenzaron a pelear.

-¡VAMOS A VER, SILENCIOOO!-gritó Mary Poppins amplificando su voz al acercarse el paraguas a la boca, y amplificando su sonido-¡SILENCIO!

-¡Que me deja sorda!-protestó Eglentine Price, la secretaria de Merlín, que también se hallaba entre la gente, confusa por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Las leyes de nuestra sociedad son claras-dijo Mary, muy firme-el que las quebranta, es castigado. Merlín perderá sus funciones actuales, y comenzará a trabajar en la clasificación de los archivos académicos de la escuela…

-Qué vergüenza-protestó uno de los alumnos mayores, el adoptado desde China Jake Long.

-SILENCIO-repitió Mary, y muchos retrocedieron, intimidados ante su potente voz-el Consejo no investigará quienes leyeron las teorías de Merlín pese a ser reprobadas, pero quizás deberíamos hacerlo.

Esta vez no hubo ningún murmullo, como los Siete se temían. Más de la mitad de miembros de la Estrella Azul habían leído ya los estudios de Merlín sobre el Doomulacrum y las ciencias prohibidas del Rey del Mal, que podían devolverle la vida a los muertos. Aunque los Siete se habían esforzado al máximo por acallar esas supersticiones, ahora todo el mundo hablaba más de ellas que nunca. Suele pasar, diría Merlín, cuando se prohíbe algo.

Los trolls y las haditas de colores que revoloteaban por el techo, los magos y hechiceros, y alumnos inexpertos, mantenían la vista clavada en Merlín, que con aspecto muy enojado se mantenía muy digno, erguido cuan alto era al lado de Yokai y Mary Poppins.

-Nuestra comunidad es muy pequeña, y frágil-dijo Yokai, rodeado como siempre en un halo de oscuridad-y como tal, debe de ser protegida, con unas normas y convenios que entre todos hemos establecido. Si alguien se salta esas normas… debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Nosotros no hemos elegido nada-murmuró Willbur. Que él supiera, las leyes de la Estrella Azul habían sido escritas mucho antes de que él naciera.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó Mary, furiosa, y ya sí volvió a reinar el jaleo.

-Madre mía…-Mamá Odie se sentó sobre su serpiente, Yuyu, a la espera de que hubiera silencio.

-Silencio, por favor-insistió el Gato Chesire, flotando por el techo en su vaporosa forma de _thésel_.

-¡SILENCIO!-insistió Mary, pero ahora la gente seguía protestando.

-¡Las leyes se deben respetar!-gritaba un anciano y gordo mago.

-¡La ley puede cambiarse!-le respondió ceñudo Willbur, apoyado por muchos estudiantes.

-¡SILENCIO!-insistió Mary.

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAASTA!-ahora sí, todos callaron. Porque Merlín se había levantado, y extendiendo sus brazos en señal de autoridad los miraba a todos con los ojos llameantes. Cuando hasta el último murmullo cesó, Merlín avanzó, y sus pasos se escucharon perfectamente en el duro suelo de piedra de aquel gran vestíbulo ancestral, lleno de grandes escaleras de mármol, que adoptaba un color amarillento al iluminarse por la luz de las antorchas-Basta-repitió.

Miró a la masa de gente que había en frente de él. Distinguía a Elsa, a Jacke, a Arquímedes que revoloteaba mirándole angustiado y a su fiel aunque torpe secretaria Eglentine Price. Pero a quien buscaba con la mirada era a Lewis. Lo encontró de puntillas entre la masa de gente, y aunque fingió no verlo, sonrió para sí.

-Es cierto, las leyes se pueden cambiar-admitió Merlín. Los Siete lo miraron furiosos, advirtiéndole de lo que podía suceder-yo estoy a favor de cambiarlas, de hecho. Pero siempre debe ser desde el respeto a nuestra antiquísima institución, y dentro del margen de lo que entre todos hemos conseguido. De otro modo, no tendría sentido hacerlo, porque no estaríamos creando, si no destruyendo. La Estrella Azul es un templo de saber, de cultura… de piedad. Y no seré quien fragmente este templo.

Mary le miraba con tristeza, aunque lo disimulaba con frialdad. De brazos cruzados, Yokai también lo observaba con atención.

-A todos nos une algo: ¡somos especiales, somos diferentes! Somos… mágicos. Debemos fijarnos en aquello que nos une, no en lo que nos separa-concluyó Merlín-para dar ejemplo de esto, acepto todas las penas que se me han impuesto por mi osadía, y garantizo que no volveré a trabajar fuera de lo que el Consejo de los Siete y las normas de la Estrella me permitan. Pido humildemente perdón por mi grave falta, movida sin duda por el orgullo, y la arrogancia, y renuncio a mi posición honorífica de mago de primera categoría, tal y como se me ha pedido. Lo merezco.

Todos se miraron, silenciosos. Merlín era el mejor mago de la Estrella. Aquello era realmente indignante. Pero las normas eran las normas, y la grandeza de un mago reside en saber respetarlas. La magia tiene sus leyes, y son más crueles que ninguna otra.

-Ahora le toca rendirse…-susurró Arquímedes, posándose en el hombro de Lewis. Él lo entendió, y vio que los miembros del Consejo lo esperaban. Merlín debía admitir que sus teorías sobre la resurrección de los muertos eran erróneas, y que el Doomulacrum era, como se decía, un libro "falsario y peligroso".

Merlín miró a la sala. Conocía a casi todos los presentes, incluso a las incontables hadas que volaban por el techo. Si ellos supieran… si tan solo lo supieran ellos…

-Pero…-dijo finalmente. El silencio era atronador, solo se escuchaba su voz, sabia y grave-pero no puedo renunciar a los descubrimientos que he hecho.

-Merlín…-Mary le susurró, amenazante. No se atrevería.

-¡El Doomulacrum es un libro de magia muy poderosa, y que ha sido escondido y cerrado para negarnos el acceso a esa magia, por ser demasiado peligrosa y siniestra! ¡Por amenazar no solo a nuestra sociedad, si no nuestra forma de vivir, desde el nacimiento a la tumba! ¡Pero no podemos cerrarnos a la verdad! ¡No podemos vivir ignorando que hay algo más! ¡Que todavía nos queda mucho por aprender!

-Basta, Merlín-dijo Yokai adelantándose y cogiéndole de un hombro.

-¡Puede que el camino al conocimiento no sea sencillo, seguramente esté lleno de peligros, y de sacrificios, pero cuando finalmente lleguemos a él, podremos entender por qué lo hicimos y podremos… podremos descansar! Hasta entonces, os aseguro, hasta que no entendamos el verdadero y último de los secretos, hasta que no entendamos la magia que vive en nosotros de verdad, ninguno de los que estamos aquí, ni de los que hay ahí afuera podrá ser feliz. Ninguno.

-¡BASTA!-Yokai agarró a Merlín para llevárselo, cuando este se giró y le dio un puñetazo.

-¡ _Dare scire_! ¡Atrévete a conocer!-gritó Merlín mientras Yokai caía al suelo, con la máscara levemente movida.

-¡MERLÍN!-Mary lo agarró del otro brazo, mientras dos trolles de seguridad lo cogían-¡MERLÍN, ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!

-¡VIVA LA ESTRELLA AZUL!-gritó Merlín.

-¡VIVA!-los magos rieron y levantaron sus brazos lanzando hechizos de colores, divertidos. Merlín soltó una carcajada mientras los trolles se lo llevaban a rastras. Iba a gritar algo más, cuando el conjuro de Mary lo alvanzó. Todo el mundo se quedó estático, y el sonido en la sala desapareció. Las luces de colores y las hadas flotaban en el techo, estáticos, a cámara lenta, mientras los Siete rodearon a Merlín y desaparecieron con él en un haz de luz.

-No…-Lewis los vio desaparecer, impotente, y solo pudo lamentar el no haber podido hacer nada. Vio que Elsa, cerca suyo, le miraba. Fue hacia ella.

-Ven…-dijo la rubia, y se lo llevó consigo.

Merlín abrió los ojos en medio de una luz brillante. Estaban en un espacio psíquico, de nuevo en ninguna parte.

-Merlín, hemos anulado tu forma física-le dijo el Gato Chesire, siendo tan solo una enorme cabeza de felino sonriente-seguirás así durante toda la semana, hasta que decidamos cuál será tu destino. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo.

-Lo lamento-dijo el anciano, incorporándose y sacudiéndose la ropa-espero que entendáis que actúo según mis ideales. Solo sé hacerlo de esa forma.

-Es peligroso actuar solo movido por ideales, Merlín, a veces podemos equivocarnos-le dijo el maestro Manny, la anciana mantis, antes de alejarse y darle la espalda. Mamá Odie, Chesire y Cedric le siguieron. Yokai y Mágica de Hechizo miraban a Merlín con satisfacción, y luego dándose la vuelta lo dejaron. Ya solo quedaba Mary.

Se quedaron en silencio, el uno en frente del otro, mientras ella, destrozada, lo miraba con odio.

-Me mentiste-dijo-dijiste que querías usarlo para… para ayudar a Arturo-dijo ella.

-Y así es-dijo Merlín, sin querer establecer contacto visual con ella, y con el rostro arrugado-y tú me dijiste que me ayudarías…

-¡¿Cómo has podido?!-le gritó Mary, y Merlín dio un respingo-¿cómo has jugado conmigo así? ¿te das cuenta del daño que me has hecho? Pensaba que de verdad habías cambiado, que estabas arrepentido, que tú…

Lloraba desconsolada. Merlín la miró al fin. No sabía cómo actuar. Nunca la había visto así, romperse de esa manera.

-… solo te importaba tu absurda teoría, como siempre. Ser el primer mago, el que marca la diferencia-Mary miró hacia un lado, pero solo había blanco, espacio, nada-solo te importabas tú. Siempre eres solo tú.

-Mary… eso no es así-dijo Merlín impotente. Ella arrugó el gesto, apartándose de él.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Mary. No vuelvas a llamarme… nunca-dijo. Merlín tenía la boca seca. Tenía que convencerla como fuera. Pero iba a irse. Sabía que iba a irse ya.

-Mary, por favor… escucha… tienes que sacarme de aquí, es importante…-suplicó.

Ella alzó las cejas, incapaz de creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía todavía a pedirle que lo ayudara? ¿Cómo se atrevía… a nada?

-Te odio-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo para siempre.

-¡No…! ¡Mary!-él extendió sus brazos, suplicante.

Pero ya no estaba. Y no volvería a por él. Mary apareció en una de las almenas del templo, llorando amargamente, mientras se agarraba a ella y miraba los cientos de metros de caída. Estaba rota por dentro, totalmente destrozada. "¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Merlín-pensó para sí, dolorida-¿por qué…?".

Él no podría escapar. Se quedaría en aquel lugar sin tiempo ni espacio hasta que se decidiera a claudicar. Y si no lo hacía, se quedaría para siempre. Mary pasó la tarde trabajando en su mesa, sin hablar con nadie.

-Mary…-Yokai apareció en la puerta. Era la primera vez que aparecía en su despacho. Ella lo miró extrañada-¿podemos hablar?

-No-dijo ella, recogiendo sus cosas y retirándose a sus aposentos-ahora no.

Y lo dejó allí. Se metió en su cuarto y se dio una buena ducha en su cuarto de baño, que estaba lleno de nubes blancas y algodonadas. Mary dejó que el agua le cubriera por su pálido cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Aunque ya pasaba de los cuarenta y cinco, aún conservaba un cuerpo escandalosamente excelente, gracias a sus cuidados y a la magia. Se observó en el enorme espejo veneciano, totalmente desnuda. Ningún hombre la había visto nunca así, tan solo Merlín. Ella era una mujer elegante, y poderosa. Nunca dejaría que nadie viera más allá, en el dolor y la pérdida que había detrás. Solo Merlín lo había visto, y con el daño que la había hecho, nadie más la vería nunca.

Mary se tumbó en una de las nubes blancas y dejó que el vaporoso calor de su baño la envolviera, mientras se masajeaba sus pezones y sus partes íntimas, agotada. Cerró los ojos y vació su mente de pensamientos, como siempre había hecho. Merlín se iría lejos de su mente, muy, muy lejos.

En el templo, ya casi todo el mundo dormía. Los pasillos y salones estaban cerrados, las elegantes chimeneas apagadas, la gran biblioteca cerrada, con su viejo bibliotecario Arquímedes durmiendo en su casita del árbol.

Unas luces azuladas que no tenían ninguna forma ni se asemejaban a ninguna otra cosa volaron por los pasillos y salieron por los muros del templo y los jardines, elevándose hacia el cielo. Las luces volaron hasta las dos lunas de Gathar y bajaron de nuevo hasta la ciudad. Recorrieron cada recóndito lugar de Suburbia, desde los cuidados jardines del lujoso palacio de la Reina Blanca hasta el último y grasiento puesto de perritos calientes de la zona roja. Volaron hasta posarse en el pelo de Jim, que roncaba en su cuarto del chalet de los Kawena, aún con la ropa de calle puesta, hasta las mejillas de Lilo que dormía abrazada a su nuevo amigo, el monstruo azul, y hasta Aladdín y Helga, que dormían desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro. Las luces recorrieron el mar y el bosque de Sherwood, hasta la última oscuridad de las cloacas. Pero lo que buscaban no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios. Lo que buscaban no había salido del templo.

Mary dormía con su elegante camisón en su grande y cómoda cama, cuando las cortinas del dosel se movieron como sopladas por el viento, y las luces fueron hacia ella. Primero una se posó en su mejilla. Otra en sus labios. Y así, poco a poco fueron posándose todas, fundiéndose en ella. Mary comenzó a gemir cuando una de las luces se posó en su vagina, y resplandeció como el sol. Las luces la consumieron, en un éxtasis difícil de describir, mientras los gemidos de ella se aceleraban, y su cuerpo se humedecía.

-Aaaaaah… Merlín… aaaaaaAAAAAAAH-jadeó ella, estirando los dedos de los pies con un placer descontrolado y retorciendo las muñecas. La luz se fundió en ella emitiendo un destello cegador, y Mary finalmente llegó a un descontrolado orgasmo que la despertó. Había estado flotando en el cielo entre las constelaciones, y ellas la habían rodeado envolviéndola en su manto de pasión.

Miró a un lado y a otro. Ya no había luces, pero ella sentía el calor de él, su aroma y hasta el áspero tacto de su larga barba, que tanto le gustaba, aún en su cuerpo. Sujetándose las muñecas, se asomó por el balcón y miró hacia la ciudad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Pues claro que ningún hechizo podría retenerle. Que estúpidos habían sido.

Ya no se volvió a dormir. Aunque hubiera podido dormirse, no lo habría hecho. Sabía que pronto la despertarían para decirle que Merlín había escapado, y que oficialmente estaba expulsado de la Estrella Azul.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó, mirando a las nubes y a las brillantes estrellas del cielo. Era raro verlas tan bien.

Pero, de verdad.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Contemplando el mar Jim intentaba no pensar ni en Ariel ni en Lilo, y todo lo que le estaba ocultando. Sabía que no decirle la verdad era cruel, pero temía cómo reaccionaría la niña al saber lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Podía perdonarlo, Jim sabía que Lilo tenía un gran corazón. Pero… ¿y si no lo hacía? Le odiaría al saberlo. Su relación se rompería para siempre, como la de él con Ariel. Bueno, con Ariel nunca había habido una verdadera relación.

No sabía por qué, el mar le recordaba siempre a la pelirroja. Algo tenían en común, aunque ella por lo que parecía no sabía nadar. Recordó el pánico que había demostrado durante la misión de Garfio, cuando el barco en el que iban se había inundado.

Él acababa de estar surfeando hasta las nueve con David, y después había subido a darse una ducha y se había cambiado. Su madre le había dicho que se iba a cenar con David y Sarah y otros de los viejos miembros de su pandilla a un restaurante, no muy lejos de allí. Jim se quedaba a cargo de Lilo, por suerte Nanny le había dejado la cena casi lista y todo explicado para que no hubiese ningún problema.

-Puede ver una película pero luego mejor que se acueste… y si te dice que no o se enfada…-dijo ella, preocupada.

-Tranquila-la cortó Jim, cariñoso-yo me ocupo.

Nanny sonrió y asintió, contenta. En la última semana Jim había ido cogiendo más confianza con ella cada día. Aun así le costaba mirarla a veces, teniendo en cuenta que la había oído gimiendo en medio del sexo como una posesa, al igual que a David. Hasta cierto punto le resultaba gracioso.

-Hoy está ese amigo tuyo en la tele-dijo Nanny mirando el show del Genio. Aladdín estaba allí, en este gag él era un actor de un anuncio y el Genio otro, y no conseguían que el anuncio les saliera bien-se le da bien…

-Ya…-Jim miró a Aladdín con curiosidad, y de repente pensó que lo echaba de menos. Las veces que habían salido se había sentido muy a gusto con él, era un tío guay, y le debía una buena por la _Solaryum_. También le había salvado la vida durante una tormenta en la segunda misión. Los celos que sentía hacia él por Ariel le habían hecho mirarlo mal, pero sabía que eso no era justo.

-"Puede que él sepa dónde está…"-pensó Jim… ¿y eso le merecía la pena? Aunque lo averiguase… ¿iba a servir de algo?

-Bueno Jim, nos vemos luego-dijo David, que iba muy guapo con su chaqueta y corbata. Nanny estaba espectacular con un vestido verde esmeralda de decorados tropicales y unos pendientes de oro de la madre de David. Su madre también se había puesto guapa, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones, aunque parecía más mayor que ellos. Jim pensó que tantos disgustos la habían hecho envejecer mal.

-Vas hecho un pincel-rió Jim mirando a David.

-Es lo que llevo al trabajo-le explicó él, riendo-esperaba no tener que ponérmelo en vacaciones.

-¡No ibas a ir en camiseta y bañador, como querías!-le espetó Nanny, fingiendo indignación.

-Pues es como quedábamos antes…-recordó David.

-Hasta luego Jim…-Sarah le dio un beso en la frente y Jim pudo oler su colonia. Le gustaba mucho el olor a colonia de su madre.

Los tres salieron y David condujo el autovolante hacia la carretera que entraba en las hileras de chalets. Era un restaurante no demasiado caro, aunque si tenía cierta fama allí.

Jim se repantingó en el sofá viendo el show del Genio, pero cuando la parte de Aladdín terminó le dio pereza, y terminó por quitarlo. Suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza atrás. Lilo estaba duchándose, aunque llevaba ya media hora allí. Al pasar Jim la había escuchado canturrear canciones raras, inventadas por ella en su propio idioma, y no había podido evitar reírse.

Ahora mismo podría estar saliendo con sus colegas, a montar bronca. Pero en aquel bonito salón, escuchando el arrullo de las olas del mar, Jim se dejó caer y disfrutó del silencio, y de estarse quieto sin pensar en nada, sin sufrir por no estar trabajando, ni intentar olvidar bebiendo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, aunque los recuerdos de sus pecados le taladraban el corazón.

Pasó un rato así, hasta que se levantó a darle la comida a Morfo. La gelatinosa criaturita apenas había hecho ruido en todo el viaje, el mar parecía tranquilizarle. Jim recordó la historia contada por Von Drake, de cómo varios de esos morfos habían escapado al mar, y por ello Silver encontró al suyo.

Después de alimentarlo, por una vez cogió un libro y se puso a leer en el cómodo sofá. Era una novela policiaca que se leía Nanny en sus ratos libres, parecía interesante. "A ver si averiguo quien es"-pensó Jim con chulería. Le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, muchas veces conseguía deducir quien era el asesino en series y películas antes que el resto.

Estaba empezando a ser absorbido por la lectura (algo que hacía años que no le ocurría) cuando Lilo apareció en las escaleras, con su pijamita rosa y mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim levantando la vista del libro, y dedicándola una gentil sonrisa.

-Ven-dijo ella, y subió en silencio.

-¿Vale…?-Jim se encogió de hombros, y dejando el libro subió las escaleras. Lilo lo esperaba en el piso de arriba. Cuando él llegó a su lado, ella abrió la puerta, con aire misterioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim. ¿Había preparado ella algo para él? Sería muy bonito…

-Es hora de que lo conozcas…-dijo Lilo con voz suave.

Jim pensó que ella ya era un poco mayor para tener amigos imaginarios. Pero oye, a lo mejor se trataba de alguna criatura que había recogido y cuidado. El de pequeño había tenido una paloma herida, y había conseguido sanarla. Era de las cosas que más orgulloso se sentía de haber hecho en la vida.

-Stitch… Stitch, ¿dónde estás?-preguntó Lilo. Jim sonrió. Ya le había mencionado al tal Stitch un par de veces. Ay, vaya niña-¡Stitch!

-A lo mejor se te ha caído debajo de la cama…-aventuró Jim con candidez. Lilo le miró sin entenderle.

-¡Stitch!

De repente una masa azul se abalanzó sobre Jim, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Jim se lo quitó rápidamente de encima, y al distinguir lo que era, dio un grito más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡COÑO! ¡LILO!-Jim pegó un brinco y agarró a la niña, tirando de ella hacia la salida del cuarto.

-¡No, no! ¡Es Stitch! ¡Es mi amigo!-gritó Lilo, zafándose de él y volviendo al lado del monstruo.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA…!-Jim se quedó paralizado mirando a Stitch, que le compuso una sonrisa con sus enormes y afilados colmillos, y con su voz ronca y nasalizada dijo:

-Hola.

Jim parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerlo. Lilo, cogiendo de la mano a la monstruosa criatura, lo acercó a Jim.

-Dale la mano a Jim Stitch… sin garras-dijo. El monstruo azul miró a Jim, travieso, y luego sus afiladas garras se introdujeron en el interior de sus dedos. Luego le tendió la mano. Jim la miró con recelo, pero finalmente se la dio.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…

-Yo también me asuste al principio… bueno, menos que tú-le explicó Lilo-pero Stitch es inofensivo… solo necesita que alguien le enseñe a comportarse…

-Ya… oye Lilo… ven conmigo-pidió Jim, intentando llevársela a un lado. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Cobra Burbujas en su última visita: el D23 andaba buscando al experimento fugado de E.P.C.O.T. Mierda, el tonto del culo de Cobra lo había tenido en sus puñeteras narices sin saberlo.

-No pienso chivarme a la policía, si es lo que estás pensando-le cortó Lilo con firmeza. Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando encontrar un modo de explicarle a la niña el peligro que corría.

-Lilo… ese bicho le arrancó la cabeza al pato ese de E.P.C.O.T. Mató a un montón de guardias, y por poco nos mata a nosotros-dijo, mirándolo con pavor. Necesitaba un arma, o algo. Sabía que el bicho estaba calmado, eso se lo creía: Lilo debía de haberlo hecho entrar en razón de esa forma que solo ella sabía, Jim tenía total fe en ella, pero podía pasar cualquier cosa y que él perdiera la cabeza y se volviera agresivo de nuevo. Era una criatura peligrosísima, la peor que Jim había visto en su vida.

-Stitch tenía hambre, y ese pato le trataba mal. Pero está muy arrepentido-le excusó Lilo.

-No me puedo creer que le…

-Además Stitch nos ayudó después. Intentó salvar a los soldados que venían de China-recordó Lilo-y me protegió de los cyberbichos.

-Ya…-Jim por suerte se había librado de ese abominable incidente-Lilo… entiéndeme, no puedo dejarte y ya está.

-Stitch es bueno, llevo dos semanas con él y quiere portarse bien-dijo Lilo cogiéndolo de su garrita y mirando a Jim muy seria.

-Dos… semanas-Jim se mareó. Todo ese tiempo ese asesino había estado durmiendo al lado suyo. Podría haberle comido las entrañas en cualquier momento.

-Stitch…-repitió Stitch risueño.

-Stitch, Stitch-canturreó Morfo que acababa de colarse en la sala. Fascinado con la forma rosada del bicho gelatinoso, Stitch intentó atraparlo, pero Morfo se le escurrió hábilmente de las manos-Stitch, Stitch…

-Lilo…-Jim negó con la cabeza. Le cabreaba, porque se estaba recordando a sí mismo a su madre, pero es que aquella situación no se sostenía. Stitch miró a Jim y se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano otra vez.

-Choca cinco-dijo.

-No, anda-Jim volvió a concentrarse en la niña-Lilo, es muy peligroso, además lo están buscando, y Nanny se va a disgustar.

-¡Nanny creerá que Stitch es un perro!-explicó Lilo, esperanzada-¡mira, lo hemos estado practicando! ¡Stitch!

Stitch se tiró por el suelo y sacó su babosa y larga lengua morada, mientras meneaba su pequeña y redondita cola azul.

-Guau, guau-ladró, no muy convencido.

-Creo que cuela antes como un cocodrilo peludo-observó Jim-oye mira… Stitch… ella es una niña, y no puedes estar… es peligroso… eeeeeh… vamos, que te pires.

Stitch parpadeó varias veces con aquellos enormes ojos enteramente negros, aparentemente sin entender. Lilo, mirando a Jim enfadada, se plantó en medio, y cogiendo de una mano a Stitch se la apretó con fuerza.

-Stitch es Ohana-dijo-y Ohana significa familia.

-Y familia significa… que estaremos siempre unidos-terminó Stitch con su divertida voz.

Hubo un silencio. Jim miró a Stitch fijamente. De algún modo, sentía que el monstruito se estaba cachondeando de él. Luego miró a Lilo. Y luego a la muñeca Trapos, tan espantosa como de costumbre.

-Oye… esto… es que…-¿qué cojones podía decir? Ella estaba empeñada, y el monstruo seguía allí. Él se la llevaría a rastras aunque fuera, pero es que realmente le daba la impresión de que no era peligroso-no sabemos… si es inofensivo…

-Si quisiera hacernos algo, lo habría hecho ya. Stitch ha dejado la carne humana-dijo Lilo. Stitch hizo un teatral gesto de asco, sin duda ensayado con ella-ahora come hamburguesas… y helado.

-¿Cómo podemos saberlo? ¿cómo sabemos que ha cambiado?-preguntó Jim inclinándose en frente de Stitch, y mirándolo con seriedad. Stitch rugió un poco, desafiante-no me das miedo, peluche.

-¡Podemos hacer que te fíes!-dijo Lilo insistente. Luego se quedó parada, y una idea pareció iluminar su rostro.

-¿Qué piensas?-Jim la miró desconfiado. Lilo compuso una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Te atreves a comprobarlo?-preguntó, desafiante.

…

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta Jim estaba en lo alto del tejado de la casa con la _Solaryum_ , y Stitch delante suyo. El chico miró a Lilo, furioso.

-¿Cuándo la habéis usado?-preguntó, mosqueado.

-Cuando roncabas, o hacías ruidos raros-explicó Lilo-¡Yo no sé usarla, pero Stitch ha aprendido muy rápido!

-Ya, ya…-Jim miró hacia el suelo y luego al monstruo, que le sonreía burlón-¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?

-Vas a tener que confiar en él-dijo Lilo.

-¡Pues es que no quiero!-protestó Jim, haciendo ademán de bajarse de la tabla. Lilo se lo impidió.

-Si tú te bajas, me subo yo con él-dijo. Jim la miró a los ojos con fijeza-Stitch es mi amigo… y me necesita. Por favor, Jim.

Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo y las estrellas. Si le pasaba algo… que cojones, no le iba a asustar volar ahora, aunque el hecho de que fuera otro el que le llevara le molestaba bastante.

-Vale…-accedió finalmente-dale ya, bicho.

-¡Ji, ji, ji!-Stitch apretó el pedal-¡COWABUNGA!

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-Jim se esperaba que al menos el arranque fuese despacio, pero el monstruo comprendía la tabla perfectamente, no se explicaba cómo, y dándole un buen pisotón la elevó por los aires hasta las nubes. Jim pisó el agarre magnético de la tabla con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse, y luego vio alucinado como Stitch guiaba a la tabla como si llevase haciéndolo durante toda la vida por el cielo hacia el mar. La brisa le levantó el pelo e hizo que estornudara por el frío. Iban a una velocidad excesiva rozando el agua y levantando olas. Stitch giró y se metió por el bosque de palmeras, esquivándolas en zigzag.

-¡CUIDA….! ¡UOOOOOOH! ¡JODER!-Jim pasó del miedo a la emoción en unos segundos. Nunca le habían llevado, pero tenía que admitir que era muy divertido. Soltando los brazos y alzándolos en el aire dejó que Stitch guiase la tabla por el palmeral hasta caer en picado por un acantilado, frenar justo antes de llegar al agua y subir luego en la otra dirección a gran velocidad. Finalmente dando un giro completo de trescientos sesenta grados aterrizaron en el tejado. Jim se bajó y soltó una carcajada, mientras Stitch, echo una bola, rodaba por el tejado y le subía por la espalda.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Jim se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró a Stitch, alucinado-¿cómo has aprendido tan rápido?

-Stitch listo-dijo él, pasándole su babosa lengua por la cara.

-¡Qué asco!-rió Jim y le dejó en el suelo, mirándolo contento.

-Entonces…-Lilo le miró esperanzada.

-Supongo que solo eres un incomprendido-dijo Jim rascándole el pelo al monstruito, que rió malignamente-igual que yo…

Lilo sonrió y dio un salto, corriendo luego a abrazarse con su feroz mascota. Morfo se convirtió en una versión pequeña de ellos, que también se abrazaban.

-Pero Nanny no va a ser tan fácil de convencer…-le recordó Jim.

-Tranquilo, pequeño-dijo Lilo con suficiencia-tenemos un plan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sarah estaba en pie limpiando algunos platos para ayudar a Nanny, aunque ni su amiga ni David se habían levantado, seguían con la resaca del día anterior. Sarah suspiró. Ella tenía la edad de Nanny, treinta y tres años, pero ella no tenía un atractivo novio de corazón de oro abrazándola a su lado, no tenía a nadie. Bueno, tenía a Jim, pero él la odiaba.

Jim miró a su madre fregar, y casi fue capaz de sentir su resentimiento. Agachó la cabeza con tristeza, y luego, acercándose a ella, le quitó los platos y los empezó a fregar.

-Ya lo hago yo mamá. Descansa, anda-pidió. A Sarah se le iluminó la mirada al escucharle, más que por que le quitase la tarea de encima porque se ofreciera a hacerlo .

Sentada en el sofá, Sarah le acarició la tripita a Morfo haciéndolo cosquillas, cuando Lilo entró en el cuarto correteando y fue hacia Jim. Él dejó el plato y se inclinó a ella, que le susurró algo. Jim puso los ojos en blanco, y finalmente se fue con ella.

-¡Mamá, luego lo termino!-dijo mientras subían al piso de arriba.

-"¿Qué estarán tramando?-pensó Sarah, divertida-se lleva muy bien con la niña. Es increíble…". Se sonrió para sí conmovida, aunque la sonrisa se le borró un poco al acordarse de Ariel. Estaba segura de que la chica le había gustado a Jim de verdad. Pero él no había sabido conservarla.

Arriba Jim discutía con Lilo sobre su plan.

-No va a colar-dijo-no si tienen ojos en la cara.

-¡Al menos ayúdame! ¡Voy a intentarlo, no es tan ridículo como alguno de los vuestros!-protestó Lilo.

-Stitch perrito-dijo Stitch, cuyo segundo par de brazos y las antenas se habían metido dentro del cuerpo haciendo un ruidito repugnante.

-Aunque te dejaran, no puedes ir por ahí paseando a un asesino con una correa. Se darán cuenta-razonó Jim, mirando al monstruito con desdén, mientras él le sacaba la lengua.

-¡No lo harán!-insistió Lilo-¡además, tú también eres un asesino, así que no te metas con él!

-¡Yo no…! ¡No me quedaba otra opción!-protestó Jim, cabreado. La verdad, aún no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos después de haber matado (esta vez sí totalmente intencionada) a Yzma. Iba a decirle a Lilo que lo hizo para salvarla la vida, pero prefirió callarse. Él era el principal culpable de que ella tuviese que estar en Gantz.

-Cuando se despierten lo intentamos-dijo Lilo-si no quieres, no nos ayudes. Pero no digas nada…. Por favor.

Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De un modo u otro eso traería problemas. Pero en la noche anterior que había pasado con ella y con Stitch se había encariñado con la criatura. Era agresivo, ciertamente, pero Lilo lo dominaba. Por algún motivo, no le hacía nada a ella. La respetaba, y hasta la temía. Jim habría apostado hasta su querida tabla a que el monstruo no la haría daño. ¿Piedad? ¿Compasión?... ¿Amor…?

Nanny y David salieron de la cama, ojerosos y con el pelo alborotado. Después de haber bebido un pelín de más con sus amigos el día anterior habían hecho más ruido de la cuenta en su cuarto. Nanny estaba segura de que Sarah los había oído esa vez, y le daba bastante vergüenza. Aun así actuó como si no pasara nada, y Sarah también, ya eran mayorcitas para tonterías.

-¿Descansaste algo?-preguntó Sarah arqueando una ceja maliciosa. Nanny asintió, frotándose los ojos.

-Lo que pude…

David había salido fuera al garaje a recoger unas cosas. Sarah se levantó y dejó a Morfo a un lado, yendo con Nanny hasta la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa, observándola, mientras Nanny se preparaba un café. Nunca pensó Sarah que su amistad con Nanny iba a durar tantos años. De hecho, al principio no eran las que mejor se llevaban de la pandilla, apenas hablaban. Pero con el tiempo fueron intimando, y descubrieron que ambas eran muy parecidas. Todos los chicos de la zona las veían como bombones muy deseables, pero la verdad es que debajo de esa fachada eran dos personas vulnerables, con una gran necesidad de ser amadas. Pero mientras Nanny tenía una relación complicada de estar y no estar con David, Sarah había creído encontrar el amor verdadero, sin duda en el sitio equivocado.

-No quiero que os vayáis…-le dijo Nanny, sentándose en frente suyo. En teoría, salían mañana de vuelta a Montressor.

-No puedo quedarme más… además, así descansáis un poco-dijo Sarah sonriendo con humildad-damos mucho trabajo.

-Sabes que no-la regañó Nanny-yo estoy encantada, ojalá nos quedásemos aquí siempre…

-Ojalá pudiéramos…-Sarah sonrió al imaginarlo-montar una cafetería… ¡como siempre habíamos querido! Y pasar aquí los veranos…

-David podría tocar el ukelele, y nosotras lo regentaríamos desde la barra-Nanny sonrió imaginándolo-¿te acuerdas del nombre que pensábamos ponerle?

- _Wakea Luau_ , "fiesta en el cielo"-Sarah miró por la ventana al gris mar, nostálgica. Recordaba perfectamente como en verano el mismo mar era de un revitalizante color azul claro-pero no puede ser… quizás algún día.

-Quizás…-Nanny apretó la mano de Sarah con fuerza, cuando vio llegar a Lilo y a la "cosa" que venía detrás de ella y pegando un grito casi se cae del asiento-¡LILO! ¿QUÉ…?

-¡Es Stitch Nanny! ¡Es un perrito! ¡Y es muy listo!-exclamó Lilo. Stitch la siguió moviéndose a cuatro patas en una actuación no demasiado convincente de perrito.

-¡Lilo! ¡Ven!-Nanny la agarró y la apartó de Stitch-¡David! ¡David!

David se había puesto un disco de Billy en sus cascos mientras ordenaba el garaje, y no se enteraba de nada.

-¡Que no pasa nada Nanny! ¡Es inofensivo!-insistió Lilo-¡suéltame! ¡Lo he estado adiestrando estos días y es muy bueno!

-¡Así que es eso lo que has estado haciendo!-exclamó Nanny, furiosa-¡ya estabas tú muy callada! ¡Ni si te ocurra soltarte!

-¡Jim lo sabe, es bueno! ¿A qué sí Jim?-Lilo miró al chico suplicante. Él acababa de bajar, como habían ensayado, y suspirando intentó interpretar su papel de manera convincente.

-Estoooo… sí. Sí, es majo-dijo, tan poco convincente como Stitch-lleva días correteando a fuera, creo que no tiene dueño.

-¿Es un perro?-Sarah miró a Stitch recelosa-yo creo que es… es… bueno…

-¡Stitch!-insistió Lilo, soltándose del agarre de Nanny y volviendo al lado de la monstruosa criatura-¡y es mi mascota! ¡Deja que se quede Nanny! Por favoooorrr…

-Lilo…-Nanny negaba, con los ojos como platos. Sarah y Jim la miraron de reojo ¿qué se suponía qué debía de hacer? El aspecto de esa criatura era horrendo, sin duda era un bicho peligroso.

Jim supo por la mirada de Nanny que se iba a negar. Así que decidió actuar, le salió del alma.

-Es una raza muy rara, ya he visto alguno por ahí-comentó-puede parecer agresivo, pero con sus amos son muy cariñosos.

Nanny y Sarah le miraron, la primera desconcertada, la segunda con sospecha. Aquella reacción no era nada propia de Jim. Sarah arqueó una ceja con recelo, y Jim supo que su madre le estaba analizando.

-No sé si es buena idea…-dijo Sarah mirando a Nanny, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que no lo es!-exclamó Nanny-¡Lilo, lo siento, pero no puede quedarse! ¡Es increíble que….!

Pero mirando la cara de Lilo perdió el hilo. La niña exhibía una mirada de profunda tristeza, y Nanny vio con sorpresa como su mano y la del extraño monstruito se entrelazaban, mientras Lilo agachaba la cabeza y le miraba con dolor. "Se ha encariñado con él… mierda"-si los separaba ahora, la mala sería ella, y Lilo se lo estaría recordando el resto de su vida. "El trauma de cuando Nanny me quitó a mi mascota". No quería eso. Era solo que… Dios, es que no podía ni mirar a ese bicho. Le daba un mal rollo.

Stitch la sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, asustándola aún más, aunque luego cerró la boca, gracias a los gestos que Jim le estaba haciendo por detrás.

-Mira Lilo…-Nanny miró a Sarah, que tenía claro lo que diría ella, pero no podía opinar. Lilo no tenía amigos en el colegio. Y allí estaba con aquel monstruito, tan unida, abrazándolo.

-Por favor Nanny. Él ya es mi Ohana-pidió Lilo, con ojos de cachorrito.

-No me vengas con esas-la advirtió Nanny. Por un momento Lilo se temió que ella fuese a negarse, pero finalmente Nanny decidió rendirse-vale, vamos a hacer una cosa. Podrás quedártelo…

-¡Síiiiii!-exclamó Lilo dando un salto, encantada.

-Yiaaaaaa-Stitch saltó también, aunque Jim no sabía si el bicho tenía muy claro qué celebraban.

-No he acabado-dijo Nanny, severa-cuando pase por un médico. Un veterinario, vamos. Primero que lo revisen. Como poco yo diría que tiene la rabia.

-Buena idea-la apoyó Sarah, aunque ella tenía claro que a un bicho así no lo metía en su casa aunque Jim se pusiera hecho un animal.

-¿Quién es este?-preguntó David que acababa de entrar, cubierto de grasa y suciedad del garaje, mirando a Stitch sorprendido.

-Lilo lo ha tenido escondido estos días-dijo Nanny-¿sabes qué es?

-Es un perro-insistió Lilo.

-Parece un híbrido entre conejo, león, mapache con un toque de pitufo-observó David, risueño-¿qué tal, pequeñín?-se inclinó ante Stitch y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Stitch soltó una carcajada y se cayó al suelo. Luego se levantó, visiblemente conmocionado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué era ese extraño ataque que aquel humano le había hecho?

-Espera, ¿a ti te parece bien?-Nanny puso los brazos en jarras.

-Sí ¿por qué no? Yo de pequeño tenía un san Bernardo. Se llamaba Bolivar-recordó David, entrañable.

-Pero esto no es un san Bernardo-le recordó Nanny apretando los dientes. David notó el _peligro novia furiosa_ , e intentó corregirse.

-No, claro que no Nanny… yo solo decía que… bueno, ya sabes… no parece malo…-se excusó.

-Vamos a llevarlo al veterinario, a ver que dice-sentenció Nanny-¿sabes de alguno por aquí?

-Conozco a uno, cerca de mi oficina.

-David, digo por aquí. Tiene que verlo ya-dijo Nanny, muy seria. David miró a Jim y luego tragó saliva.

-Estooo… vale, busco uno… espera un momento-tecleó en su interfono y miró, distraído-vale, mira, hay cerca de la estación del endobús…

El veterinario no les daba cita hasta el día siguiente, así que decidieron que lo llevarían de la que acompañaban a Sarah y a Jim el día siguiente.

-Pero hoy duerme fuera-dijo Nanny. Lilo se negó, protestó y pataleó, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder. Stitch se quedó fuera, en el porche, y a ella se la llevaron a su cuarto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el veterinario? Cuando les diga que no…-dijo Jim mientras la arropaba para acostarla. Se ocupaba él de hacerlo, siendo ya su última noche allí. Odiaba tanto tener que marcharse.

-Puede que no lo haga. Y para cuando vayamos, Nanny ya se habrá encariñado con él-dijo Lilo convencida-tengo un plan.

-Vale, eres una genio-rió Jim-pero aunque haya cambiado, sigue siendo peligroso. Y le buscan.

-Ya lo iremos viendo… día a día-dijo Lilo sonriendo, se notaba que tenía sueño-pero le quiero… y no quiero separarme de él.

-Pero… pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Jim, sintiéndose mal por dentro. Lilo abrió los ojos, que ya estaba cerrando para dormirse, y le miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno porque… la vida es así-se defendió Jim. Lilo pestañeó varias veces, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-La vida no es para nada como creía. Cada día resulta que es distinta-dijo. Luego le dio un besito en la mejilla, y acurrucándose cerró los ojos. Jim sabía que era su última palabra.

Contemplándola enternecido la acarició sus mejillas regordetas y se sonrió para sí. Era una niña maravillosa. Y buenísima. Era una de las personas más increíbles que conocía, y aquellas semanas juntos solo los habían unido más. Solo deseaba protegerla, a toda costa. "Si solo pudiera decirle… "-había sido culpa suya, sí. Pero no quería hacerla daño.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta despacio, y decidió irse a su cuarto, cuando David apareció en el descansillo de la escalera, y le llamó.

-Ven un momento, Jim, necesito tu ayuda-dijo. Jim lo siguió a la cocina. Pero allí David le esperaba, cruzado de brazos, y Jim frunció el ceño, extrañado ¿qué se proponía? No sería… por Stitch…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim con desconcierto.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó el surfero. Jim asintió. David miró que Nanny y Sarah no estuvieran en el salón. Estaban en el cuarto de Nanny, pintándose las uñas-es sobre… bueno, sobre el dinero de la deuda…

-¿Qué?-Jim le miró sorprendido. ¿La deuda? ¿La de su madre?

-Jim, lo siento, pero sé que no la pagaste con dinero de Billy. Ningún bailarín de videoclip cobra tanto, y además no ha salido ninguna canción suya desde septiembre-dijo David-además… os oí hablar… a ese tío de los servicios sociales y a ti… fue solo un momento, no quería… pero sé que él lo sabe.

Jim miró al suelo, y luego a David. No sabía qué hacer. Él le caía muy bien, se habían unido mucho haciendo surf y yendo al pueblo esas dos semanas. Varias noches habían salido juntos y habían conocido a gente en los bares con las que pasar la noche. David era una de los tíos más legales que Jim conocía, e incluso lo admiraba. No quería enfrentarse con él.

-Mira… no es fácil…-dijo Jim. David asintió.

-Lo sé, y no me pienso meter-se excusó. "Pues ya lo has hecho"-pensó Jim malhumorado-solo quiero que pienses que… bueno, para Sarah eres lo más importante. No quiero que te metas en líos-pidió-entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y por eso si me necesitas estoy para lo que sea, tío. Pero… ten cuidado Jim… esta ciudad es peligrosa. Y cuando el dinero se mueve… es aún más peligrosa.

Jim asintió lentamente, apretando los labios. La verdad, no sabía qué decir. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no tenía alternativa. Y no había peligro, todo había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Tendré cuidado…-dijo finalmente-gracias por el consejo…

David asintió.

-Te voy a echar de menos Jim-dijo-a ver si volvemos pronto.

-Me encantaría-dijo Jim, sonriendo. Se dieron un abrazo, y finalmente David subió a su cuarto a ver qué andaban haciendo ellas dos. Jim se quedó en la cocina, y mientras bebía un vaso de agua reflexionó las palabras del joven. Sí, era peligroso. Pero la verdad, en ningún otro momento de su vida había estado tan en peligro como aquel año. Correr unos riesgos más no le importaban. Solo esperaba que Sarah no se enterase. Y no tener que volver a ver a Cobra Burbujas nunca más. Pero tenían un acuerdo…

Acompañado por Morfo, Jim salió al porche donde estaba Stitch sentado mirando al mar. Al monstruito le daba miedo el agua, como Jim había descubierto el día anterior, pero a la vez se sentía fascinado por ella. Eso lo acercaba aún más a los seres humanos, todo lo que nos asusta nos fascina.

-Creo que estamos en un lío, macho-dijo Jim sentándose al lado del experimento.

-Lío, lío-repitió Morfo deshaciéndose y recomponiéndose otra vez.

Stitch solo asintió. ¿Cómo habría sido su concepción? ¿Y para qué? Jim había pensado varias teorías, pero estaba seguro de que la verdadera era mucho más espeluznante, peor tal vez que los cyberbichos.

-Iiiigh-Stitch se frotó la nariz sonándose los mocos, y luego le miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos negros.

-Oye… prométeme que no la vas a hacer daño ¿eh? Prométemelo-dijo Jim mirándole fijamente. Se vio reflejado en los ojos de Stitch, que continuaba en silencio. Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que finalmente el experimento dijo:

-Lo prometo.

Jim asintió. Miró el mar un rato más. No sabía si volvería a verlo. Quizás nunca más lo haría. Depende de cuantas misiones más de Gantz pudiera aguantar, y tal vez no serían muchas. Tal vez la siguiente.

Finalmente se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, donde no tardó en quedarse dormido. Por suerte esos días fuera había conseguido dormir mejor, y los fantasmas de sus pesadillas casi habían desaparecido. Pero Ariel seguía estando. En su imaginación claro. Con él ya no estaba.

A la mañana siguiente David llevó a Sarah y Jim, acompañados de Nanny, Lilo y Stitch, a la estación del endobús. La despedida fue bastante emotiva, sobre todo entre las dos amigas. También fue triste. Jim chocó las manos con David, que le dio unas palmadas, muy animado, y luego abrazó a Lilo.

-Ya nos veremos…-dijo sonriéndola. Lilo asintió.

-Espero que aquí-dijo. Jim forzó una sonrisa.

-Cuídate ¿vale? Sé buena…

-Como tú-dijo Lilo, guiándole un ojo. Jim soltó una carcajada. Sí, como él.

-Adiós Jim, gracias por todo-dijo Nanny abrazándolo. Jim notó como el calor le aumentaba al notar los pechos de ella apretarse en su cuerpo, así que se apartó enseguida. La miró. Era tan raro verla así.

-Gracias a ti-dijo Jim-lo he pasado… muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Nanny sonriendo cálidamente. Y de verdad que se alegraba. Jim la miró una última vez, queriendo decir muchas más cosas que no era capaz, y luego se fue hacia la entrada del endobús, seguido de su madre.

-¡Escríbeme cuando llegues!-le dijo Nanny.

-¡Y tú cuando volváis! ¡Ya quedamos para los muebles!-exclamó Sarah asomándose por una de las ventanas del vagón. Jim dejó las maletas en un alto y luego se sentó. Miró a Lilo y a Stitch que se abrazaban. Efectivamente, Lilo había hecho que Nanny le llevase la comida a Stitch aquella mañana, y su hermana al estar con él un rato parecía haberse suavizado un poco. Quizás saliera bien, después de todo.

Lilo alzó una manita y se despidió de Jim sonriendo tímidamente. Jim puso su mano en el cristal y la despidió también. Después sonó un pitido, y finalmente en endobús se alejó, dejando atrás a Lilo, la playa, las vacaciones y aquel oasis de calma que Jim había conseguido encontrar en medio de la profunda desesperación que sentía cada vez más en su vida. Y al ver a lo lejos los rascacielos de Suburbia, notó como los ojos se le humedecían. Lo disimuló cerrándolos e intentando echarse una cabezadita. Sarah, a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida también, sujetando al escurridizo Morfo entre sus manos.

Pues ya volvía a casa… y ahora no sabía qué iba a hacer.

* * *

Todo estaba igual que lo dejaron. Jim entró con desgana y dejando las llaves en una repisa cargó con las maletas, una al cuarto de su madre y la otra al suyo. Nanny les había regalado una cena que llevaba en una bolsa, y que dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Sarah se sentó en ella y miró por la ventana. Jim la miró, viéndola suspirar de tristeza. Quería consolarla, decirle algo, pero no supo el qué, y finalmente se marchó sin decir nada. Se encerró en su habitación y tirando las botas se tumbó en la cama e intentó olvidar a Ariel. Esa noche quedaría con los chicos y bebería, a ver si al menos podía emborracharse en condiciones.

-Dónde estás…-Jim se dio cuenta de que ya nada en el cuarto olía a ella, como antes. Volvía a ser solo él. Solo, como siempre.

Al día siguiente debería haber ido a clase. En teoría los exámenes habían terminado, y él iba a suspender mínimo cinco asignaturas de ocho, pero le daba igual. No le importaba sacarse el bachillerato antes, y menos ahora que sabía que con Gantz estaba sentenciado. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando? Solo el inexplicable miedo a la muerte que sentía lo instaba a seguir adelante, pero pensándolo Jim tampoco encontraba muchas más razones para luchar. Su futuro se había condenado el día que fue expulsado de la Academia. Silver intentó hacerle pensar lo contrario, sin éxito.

Jim se sentía tan insoportablemente deprimido que en vez de ir al Porter torció por la calle de la derecha y se fue directo al cine. No quería hacerlo, porque le recordaba aún más a ella, pero finalmente se dejó llevar. Sacó una sesión para una película de aventuras histórica, ambientada en el siglo XIX en la Tierra. Jim se preguntaba a veces cómo sería ese planeta. Los libros hablaban de un paraíso natural, que los humanos habían destruido y abandonado. Al parecer Ghatar, el planeta en el que vivían ahora, no se le acercaba ni de lejos.

Sentado en la butaca, Jim miró la película, aburrido. No era muy buena, le estaba dando asco. Adelante suyo había una pareja de ancianos que la miraban abrazados, seguramente era lo único que podían hacer ya, con la avanzada edad que tenían. Jim los observó un rato, preguntándose cómo sería tener una persona a tu lado durante tantos años. Su madre nunca lo sabría, y estaba claro que él tampoco.

Entonces vio a la chica. Estaba allí, sentada, también absorbida por la pantalla. No era Ariel, claro. Era aquel bicho raro de pelo castaño y enormes gafas que siempre estaba allí, fuera a la hora que fuera, al menos por las mañanas. Jim la miró un rato, con fastidio. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa tía? Le fastidiaba el hecho de que le estuviera dando curiosidad. No quería saberlo, realmente ni le importaba, pero era inevitable que ella estuviese llamando su atención. La chica movió un poco la cabeza de lado, y Jim volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la pantalla, disimuladamente. Pero luego volvió a posarlos en ella varias veces.

-"No lo hagas… no merece la pena"-pensó para sí. Las burlas de Gastón volvían a resonar en su cabeza. "¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Jim?". Puto gilipollas. Por hacerle caso Ariel se había ido. Mejor lo dejaba estar. Sabía bien que no iba a conseguir nada. Y estaba muy cansado para intentarlo otra vez, con una persona que no le interesaba en absoluto.

Antes era todo más fácil.

* * *

-Pues no tienes nada que envidiar a Rourke, la verdad-Helga se encendió un cigarrillo. No fumaba desde el instituto, pero ahora ya le daba todo igual. Se lo ofreció a Aladdín, que distraídamente le dio una calada-has estado muy bien…

-Creo que eso significa mucho, viniendo de ti-bromeó Aladdín. Estaban tumbados en la cama de la habitación de ella una vez más, porque aunque Aladdín había intentado resistirse, una vez más había caído. Llevaban ya dos semanas teniendo encuentros cada noche, y aunque Aladdín se prometía a sí mismo que cada uno sería el último, era él quien terminaba acudiendo a la puerta de la teniente, como un perrito amaestrado.

Cubierta por las sábanas negras de cintura para abajo, Helga había dejado sus impresionantes pechos al aire, y le acariciaba el vello del torso a su joven amante, distraída. Aladdín, con las manos detrás de la nuca, miraba al techo y reflexionaba. No podía escapar de ella. Pero ya no se sentía mal. En realidad, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ahora era rico, tenía un empleo fijo con muchísimas posibilidades y una mujer estupenda a su lado. Lo único que lo ataba al pasado era el recuerdo de Yasmín. Aún quería encontrarla y volver con ella, por supuesto.

-Podemos… cenar juntos por navidad-dijo Helga poniéndose de lado mientras seguía con su masaje-no tengo ganas de ver a mi familia…

-Como quieras-accedió Aladdín-yo no tengo familia.

Helga sonrió y le besó en la boca. Aunque él estaba totalmente a sus pies, no podía negar que también ella estaba cada vez más desesperada por él. Era un joven fascinante.

-Helga… yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona-susurró Aladdín con voz ronca, mirándola de reojo con precaución.

-Ya lo sé-dijo ella, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque le dolía mucho-lo dijiste por televisión, y no soy tonta.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que…-Aladdín intentó dar con las palabras adecuadas, mientras Helga se giraba dándole la espalda, preocupada por lo que le iba a decir. Sabía que no iba a dejarla, pero no quería oír que solo era una distracción-es que no quiero enamorarme de ti… y podría hacerlo… de hecho creo que ya lo estoy haciendo…

Helga se volvió a él y le sonrió con tristeza.

-No nos enamoremos ¿vale?-le susurró-Eso lo estropea todo.

-Pero…-Aladdín frunció el ceño.

-Yo nunca te pedí que te enamorarás ¿no? Y estamos bien así-Helga le besó en la nariz. A veces Aladdín se sentía como un niño a su lado. Cuando ella lo mimaba así, lo trataba como a un crío. Le gustaba, porque se sentía seguro.

-Me da miedo perderte también…-reconoció Aladdín. Helga se quedó estática al oírlo-no quiero que nos pase nada… como a Billy…

Helga no pudo evitar que su rostro adoptara una expresión conmovida. Le sonrió y acarició su rostro, sonriendo encandilada. El hecho de que él se preocupara así…

-No te preocupes por mí-dijo-como ves, sé cuidarme yo sola.

Vaya sí era cierto. Aladdín había empezado a seguir los entrenamientos de Helga por las mañanas en su gimnasio privado, y eran mucho peores que las rutinas que él seguía para tonificarse. La teniente pasaba más de cinco horas entrenando cada músculo de su cuerpo, físicamente era impresionante, y le había enseñado nuevas técnicas de combate que él desconocía.

-Apuntas demasiado bajo al cuello-observó Helga levantándole más la pierna para enseñarle a dar una patada en el aire-tiene que ser así… si le das bien puedes llegar a matarlo.

Los dos llevaban una camiseta negra y un pantalón de chándal del mismo color que recordaba inevitablemente al siniestro uniforme de Gantz. Sabiendo que antes o después la esfera reclamaría sus vidas de nuevo, se estaban preparando para el combate mejor que nunca.

Volviendo al presente, Helga besó a Aladdín, que tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones por sus sesiones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y poniéndose encima suyo se adueñó de él.

-Vamos… disfrutemos ahora-pidió, aunque esta vez no con un tono de voz seductor y exagerado, si no más sincero de lo que Aladdín recordaba haberla oído nunca. Detrás de toda aquella faceta dura y cruel había un ser humano. Helga tenía un lado muy oscuro, Aladdín lo sabía bien, la había visto matar a aquellos piratas sin ningún escrúpulo y conocía su sed de poder, pero poco a poco, al irse enamorando de ella, esa oscuridad estaba perdiendo energía… ¿o es que estaba pasando a formar parte también de él?

El lunes Aladdín estaba en su nuevo despacho de la MTV, revisando el guión del viernes, pensativo. Cada vez tenía más espacio en el programa, eso significaba más sueldo, pero también más ensayos. El Genio le daba clases de interpretación para que mejorara ante la cámara. Aladdín pensaba que no era un buen actor, pero según el Genio los actores más famosos no eran buenos intérpretes en realidad.

-Espero que podamos cenar un día Aladdín… tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas-le había dicho Celia, la directora del casting que lo contrató, una noche. Aladdín sabía por Billy que ella se acostaba con actores a cambio de darles trabajo, así que imaginó lo que ella quería. Pues se iba a quedar con las ganas, la verdad.

-Señor Aladdín, un chico quiere hablar con usted. Dice que le conoce…-le informó por un interfono la asistenta de recepción.

-¡Claro que le conozco, joder!-se escuchó la voz de Jim detrás de ella.

-¿Jim?-Aladdín se acercó al interfono-¡Claro! ¡sí, sí, que pase!

A los pocos minutos Jim estaba en su despacho. Aladdín le dio un fuerte abrazo y le miró muy contento. Entre tantos problemas, se alegraba mucho de verlo.

-¿Qué tal la _Solaryum_? ¡Tenemos que echar una carrera!

-Eeeeh… sí…-Jim observó el despacho de Aladdín, en donde no había casi nada, porque el chico no tenía mucho con que llenarlo. Había puesto un viejo póster de Billy suyo en una pared, y había una mesita con una cesta de frutas que Abú devoraba con avidez.

-¿Quieres algo?-Aladdín sacó unas botellitas de cerveza de su mini bar y le lanzó una.

-Gracias-Jim bebió un poco, distraído. Aladdín llevaba chaqueta y corbata, estaba muy raro con eso puesto. Era curioso lo que había cambiado desde que lo conocía-estás… pareces un abogado.

-Lo sé… y lo odio-se sinceró Aladdín bebiendo también-pero tengo una reunión esta tarde, y me han obligado a ir así. Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que juré destruir-bromeó.

-Bueno… con la pasta que ganes puedes ayudar a mucha gente-aventuró Jim. Aladdín asintió. Luego lo pensó un poco ¿lo estaba haciendo por eso?

-Si puedes esperar a que acabe hoy luego podemos irnos por ahí… tengo entradas para los Puentes…-dijo Aladdín, aun dándole vueltas a esa nueva idea.

-No puedo…-mintió Jim. Luego miró por la ventana-vengo para advertirte…

-¿De qué?-Aladdín le miró con sorpresa.

-Hay un agente del D23…Cobra Burbujas… sabe bastante sobre Gantz… no sé cuánto.

-Lo sé, vino a verme-confirmó Aladdín. Era cierto. Uno de esos días los había estado interrogando a él y a Helga, haciéndolos una visita sorpresa en la casa de ella-nos dijo que lo sabía todo.

-¿ "Nos"?-repitió Jim, arqueando una ceja. Con horror, se temió lo que Aladdín pudiera contestarle.

-Oh… estaba con Helga…-Aladdín miró a un lado, un poco cortado-fui a… hacerle una visita.

Jim pudo entrever la verdad en los ojos del moreno. ¿Helga? Joder… ¿de verdad?

-¿Estáis… juntos?-preguntó. Aladdín puso cara de póker, pero al final asintió.

-Sí… pero no vamos en serio-se apresuró a decir.

-No, si está muy bien. Joder, que suerte-le dijo Jim con sinceridad. Aladdín hizo una mueca mientras asentía.

-¿Y Ariel?-preguntó el árabe para cambiar de tema-¿qué tal está? Le escribí por lo del disco, pero no me ha contestado.

-Oh…-Jim no sabía qué contestar. Era cierto entonces, se habían visto por lo del disco. Él ya sabía que debía de haber sido solo por eso. Pero Aladdín se estaba follando a Helga… ¿por qué no habría hecho lo mismo con su pelirroja? "Porque ella no se habría dejado"-le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Una mierda, claro que lo habría hecho, la muy zorra-ella… ya no vive conmigo… así que no lo sé…

Jim agachó la mirada, enfadado, mientras Aladdín le miraba fijamente, con lástima. Para sorpresa de Jim, el moreno le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio unas palmadas de ánimo.

-Creo que los dos estamos jodidos-comentó-mira… vámonos de aquí.

-No puedes…

-Sí, que les jodan. Vente, anda-dijo Aladdín quitándose la corbata y echándola a un lado. Abú la cogió y se la anudó a la cabeza como si fuera una bandana.

-Bueno…-Jim había vuelto a saltarse las clases por aquello. Su madre le estaría esperando en casa para echarle una buena bronca. La verdad, no tenía ganas de volver. Así que se fue con él.

-¿Has venido en la tabla?-le preguntó Aladdín mientras salían por el hall y se despedían de la recepcionista.

-Sí-dijo Jim.

-Pues yo en la Alfombra… ¡te echo una carrera!-exclamó Aladdín, y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento.

En unos minutos el motor de la _Solaryum. 05_ de Jim rugía mientras esta se elevaba dejando atrás los edificios de la MTV, y la Alfombra de Aladdín muy cerca suyo, levitaba a cientos de metros del suelo. Era increíble como la avanzada tecnología de E.P.C.O.T había creado un vehículo tan frágil y perfecto como la Alfombra Mágica. Agarrando sus flecos Aladdín hizo un looping con la melena ondeando al viento, y luego aceleró, adelantando a Jim.

-¿Sí? Vas a ver…-Jim apretó el pedal y aceleró, poniéndose al lado de Aladdín.

-¡Nos vemos en los puentes! ¡YUHUUUUUU!-gritó el árabe, bajando en picado por el vórtice de tráfico. Jim gritó también, lleno de energía, y cayó detrás. Los autovolantes iban en todas direcciones a gran velocidad, y ellos los esquivaron con decisión, riendo. Al día había más de cien muertos por accidentes de tráfico solo en el área metropolitana de Suburbia. Pero eso no les importaba ahora. Solo se vive una vez. Y ellos ya llevaban dos vidas.

La música de Billy sonaba en el airpod que Aladdín llevaba puesto en una oreja, mientras la otra la tenía libre para oír los ruidos de la ciudad.

 _I was chasing down the days of fear  
Chasing down a dream before it disappeared  
I was aching to be somewhere near  
Your voice was all I heard_

 _I was shaking from a storm in me  
Haunted by the spectres that we had to see  
Yeah, I wanted to be the melody  
Above the noise, above the hurt_

 _I was young, not dumb  
Just wishing to be blinded  
By you, brand new  
And we were pilgrims on our way_

 _I woke up at the moment  
When the miracle occurred  
Heard a song that made some sense  
Out of the world  
Everything I ever lost  
Now has been returned  
In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard_

Se saltó varios semáforos en rojo, y creía llevarle bastante ventaja a su rival, cuando una sombra lo sorprendió. Jim había cogido impulso arrastrando la tabla por los raíles de la línea del endobús (y esquivándolo justo a tiempo cuando llegaba) y pegando un tremendo salto se situó justo delante suyo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Jim miró de lado a Aladdín mientras él maldecía e intentaba alcanzarlo. El cabello de Jim ondeaba al viento, y a la velocidad que iba los ojos le lloraban un poco. Finalmente dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados pasó por debajo del arco de los puentes y aterrizó allí-¡SÍIIII! ¡TOMA!

-Tíiiiiio…-Aladdín se bajó de su Alfombra, riendo, y chocó las manos con él-está bien, tú ganas… joder… ha sido muy épico.

Jim no sabía hasta qué punto lo decía, porque desde luego para él lo había sido. Hacía años que no tenía un rival tan fuerte en una carrera, por mucho que Kick Buttowsky se las diera de gran corredor no era tan bueno, y la verdad es que había disfrutado como nunca. Además el buen perder de Aladdín (cosa que ya se esperaba, conociéndolo) le parecía muy bien.

Las sirenas de policía los sacaron de su eufórica celebración.

-Mierda. La cagamos-dijo Jim mirando los autovolantes que iban directos hacia ellos.

-Ni de coña ¡CORRE!-Aladdín volvió a montarse en su Alfombra y salió disparado. Jim vaciló un segundo, y luego hizo lo mismo.

Unas manzanas más tarde los habían despistado, y riendo se sentaron en un tejado de un rascacielo, viendo los coches volar de un lado a otro, y las cientos de personas, una masa de hormigas obreras, yendo de un lado a otro, afanosas.

-Odio esta ciudad-comentó Jim.

-A mí me gusta…-Aladdín cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire, más puro allí arriba que a bajo, pero aun así muy polucionado, le removiera el pelo-pero tendrían que cambiar muchas cosas… casi todo…

-No creo que las cosas cambien-dijo Jim, apoyando una mano en la rodilla que mantenía en alto.

-Pues yo también creía eso… pero ahora creo… que podemos intentar cambiarlas-dijo Aladdín mirándole-ya las hemos cambiado… nos hemos cargado a tres hijos de puta importantes…

-Sí-reconoció Jim. La verdad es que el mundo estaba mucho mejor sin Juan, Garfio e Yzma, y sin muchos de sus pestilentes secuaces como el lobo, la serpiente y ese cabronazo del señor Smee-tampoco voy a echar de menos a Rourke…

-Ni yo. Solo lamento no haberme ocupado yo mismo-dijo Aladdín-¿te contamos como murió, no?

-No…-la verdad es que Jim sentía curiosidad, aunque ni lo había hablado con Ariel-Lilo me contó lo que pasó con los chinos…

Le contó cómo habían muerto Yao y Ling, y Aladdín lo que habían encontrado como restos de Rourke.

-¿Quién crees que será esta vez?-preguntó Aladdín, preocupado.

-Nadie que conozca, espero-dijo Jim con amargura.

-Y…-Aladdín vaciló un segundo-¿Ariel?

Jim le miró enfadado. No quería hablar de eso.

-Ya me da igual.

A Aladdín eso le sonaba a que no, pero no se lo dijo. Lo pensó un segundo.

-Seguro que podéis hablar cuando os veáis-sugirió. Jim negó con la cabeza-a ella le gustas…

-De verdad que no.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio. Aladdín suspiró. Estaba muy cansado, más que nunca. Los entrenamientos con Helga y la MTV le quitaban las fuerzas, pero al menos era un cansancio sano.

-¿Viste el partido de los Goofs el otro día?-preguntó Aladdín finalmente-vaya fantasmas.

-Tío, estaba vendido-se rió Jim-el último penalti ¿qué era eso?

Empezaron a hablar de la liga y se olvidaron por un rato de sus problemas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaba oscureciendo. El frío aumentó bajando aún más grados, y ellos pronto empezaron a exhalar vapor por sus bocas.

-Joder… que frío-se quejó Jim. Seguro que se había resfriado. Aladdín tampoco tenía muy buena pinta, estaba empezando a tiritar.

-Conozco una forma de quitarnos el calor…-dijo Aladdín, guiñándole un ojo.

Al rato volvían a estar por las discotecas de los puentes, que aún estaban cerradas pues no era tan tarde como para que la gente empezase a entrar, y en un día entre semana no esperaban gran cosa. Se metieron en un bar a brindarse unas copas, aunque resultó ser demasiado pijo para el gusto de los dos.

-Mira, servilletas de seda… _my lord_ …-se cachondeó Aladdín, bebiéndose la botella de cristal a morro y derramando toda la espuma por su camisa.

-Tío, esto es muy caro-observó Jim leyendo los precios.

-Déjalo, hoy invito-dijo Aladdín cogiendo otra botella distraído y pasándosela-solo me apetece olvidarme… y necesito un amigo a mi lado.

Jim le miró mientras él bebía. "Amigo" era una palabra muy fuerte. Él no la usaba tan a la ligera. Pero sí, sería por sus misiones en Gantz o por lo mucho que tenían en común, se sentía unido a Aladdín y estaba contento de poder pasar un buen rato a su lado.

-Es como… tío… cuando eres pequeño tienes muchos planes para el futuro… y de repente todo se va a la mierda-comentó Aladdín acabándose su segunda botella, ya totalmente ebrio. Jim asintió. Él ya estaba empezando su tercera.

-La vida te estafa.

-Pero como dice Ggantz…-Aladdín se apoyó en el hombro de Jim y sonrió-tenemos una segunda toca joderla a nosotros… ¿Eh?

Jim le miró de soslayo. No es que se estuviera enterando mucho de lo que le decía, ya estaba bastante ido.

-Vale…

Cuando abrieron las discotecas un par de borrachos Aladdín y Jim entraron en una de ellas. Aladdín saludó a sus amigos del barrio de la Guardia, a los que había conseguido un pase permanente a una de las discotecas gracias a su nueva influencia.

-¡Eh Al, tío!-Nino, su mejor colega del barrio, corrió a abrazarlo-¡no son ni las dos y ya estás pedo!

-Nno estoy peddo chaval…-se defendió Aladdín, aunque efectivamente lo estaba…-este es Jim, tíos…

-¡Hola Jim!-Nino le chocó la mano. Jim no veía mucho, y solo asintió dando una seca cabezada.

-¡Aladdín!-Elena corrió a abrazarlo cariñosa. Era la chica que le había echado en cara que se hubiese vendido a Billy Joe Cobra y ganase tanto dinero. Eso Jim no podía saberlo, claro, aunque Elena no exhibía el mismo despecho que aquel día en el botellón de los Barrens. Un par de regalos caros de Aladdín a sus amigos parecían haberla aplacado.

Jim notó como la chica abrazaba con más fuerza de lo normal a Aladdín, restregando sus redondeadas tetas contra el pecho del chico. "Se lo quiere follar, que lista-pensó, mosqueado-es por el dinero…". Era cierto, aunque sabía que había más que eso. Mientras entraban en la discoteca, donde la música estaba tan alta que ni siquiera se podían escuchar los propios pensamientos, Jim miró con una inevitable envidia a su nuevo amigo. Ahora él lo tenía todo: fama, dinero, una mujer tan impresionante como Helga probablemente esperándolo desnuda en su casa. Jim vio a todas las chicas contoneando sus delgadas cinturas, chillando las canciones muy alto, borrachas, y a montones de parejas besuqueándose agresivamente en los rincones. Unos chicos que debían de tener más o menos su edad se manoseaban como si estuvieran pegados con cola, y Jim vio que él tenía los pantalones bajados enseñando parte de su trasero y ella la falda subida. Lo estaban haciendo ahí mismo.

Él también quería eso. Él quería lo mismo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Varias veces imaginó ver a Ariel cuando la luz roja iluminaba los cabellos de las chicas, pero nunca eran ellas. Se echó a un lado, bebiéndose varios vasos en la barra, y luego vio a varias chicas que le miraban y reían. Bueno, eso solía pasarle, era muy guapo, después de todo. Siempre había niñatas dispuestas a suspirar por él. Pero no era lo que él quería. Él deseaba otra cosa.

Vio como Aladdín se besaba con Elena que se colgaba encima de él hasta derrumbarlo en uno de los sofás del reservado y ocultar su cara entre sus pechos.

-A la mierda…-Jim miró a las chicas y fue hacia ellas, cuando algo lo detuvo. Ahora estaba seguro de que la había visto. Esta vez sí. Una melena pelirroja moviéndose entre la gente del fondo, yendo hacia la salida.

Echó a correr apartando como pudo a la gente intentando llegar hasta ella. Chocó con un puerta y varias chicas que entraban y que le gritaron, pero no se detuvo. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba en la calle, miró para un lado y otro. Allí no estaba ella, si lo estaba había desaparecido, como la última vez. Jim deambuló un poco por la calle, buscándola con la vana esperanza de dar con ella. Finalmente, vencido, se apoyó en una pared y cerró los ojos. La borrachera le había jugado una mala pasada. Mejor se iba a su casa.

Nuevamente tenía esa sensación de que lo estaban vigilando. Miró hacia el cielo y hacia el oscuro callejón que había detrás suyo. No parecía haber nadie. Pero no podían ser también imaginaciones suyas. Cobra Burbujas ya le había hecho ver que sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados. Si lo estaban espiando…

-No-uno de los puertas extendió su mano, impidiéndole entrar.

-¡Tío, me has visto salir!-protestó Jim. El puerta negó con la cabeza. Jim iba a cabrearse, le parecía increíble, pero estaba demasiado ido para hacerlo. Podía probar a llamar a Aladdín ver si le atendía, pero sabía que en esos momentos él debía de estar bien ocupado. Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. "Me cago en la puta-pensó-pues a casa...". Fue hacia el parking donde había dejado su tabla, pero sabía que estaba demasiado borracho como para conducirla, y no tenía dinero para pedir un taxi. No le quedó más remedio que arrastrarse hasta la parada del endobús y esperar que este lo llevara a casa. Por suerte en Suburbia las líneas de transporte público estaban operativas toooda la noche.

Jim llegó a casa y se tumbó en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Por culpa del alcohol le dolía la cabeza, y veía imágenes borrosas que lo estaban amargando. A todos les iba mejor que a él. Estaba solo. Había tenido cosas, pero ya eran todas cenizas. Pero se había acabado.

Joder, se había acabado, seguro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Aladdín se despertó desnudo en una habitación que no conocía. Tardó un poco en entender que había pasado. Estaba muy borracho, y le dolía todo. Recordaba imágenes borrosas y manchas de colores. Si no se acordaba mal había terminado esnifándose algo. Y eso que le había cogido bastante asco a las drogas después de perder a Billy. Por el cuerpo tenía manchas de marca de pintalabios, y cerca suyo colgaban unas esposas. A su lado estaba Elena, pero Aladdín distinguió a una tercera mujer en la cama. Y al levantarse vio a otras dos chicas por el suelo, a su amigo Nino y a otro tío, roncando.

-Eh… eh… ¿Aladdín?-Nino se rascó su rapada cabeza mirándolo sorprendido mientras Aladdín se tapaba sus genitales con la manta y estiraba un brazo para recoger sus pantalones-¿qué… qué pasa?

-Eso me gustaría saber…-Aladdín se puso los pantalones y los calzoncillos y viendo el reloj dio un respingo-¡Mierda!

Ya eran las doce de la mañana. No había acudido al ensayo, iban a matarlo. Desesperado se terminó de vestir y echó a correr sin despedirse de nadie. Ya hablaría con ellos en otro momento. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Había estado en una especie de orgía sin apenas tener consciencia. Mientras llegaba al parking y montaba en la Alfombra imágenes de Elena desnuda encima suyo y de las otras chicas le fueron llegando. Joder, había sido increíble. No había tenido un trío desde que tenía dieciséis años, antes de conocer a Yasmín, era uno de los pocos jóvenes de su edad que podía decir haberlo tenido. Pero lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Conduciendo a toda velocidad con la veloz Alfombra atravesó los jardines de la MTV y aparcó en su plaza, bajándose luego a toda prisa y entrando en la recepción. Le dio la impresión de que la gente le miraba al pasar. _Qué raro_. No tenían por qué saber que llegaba con dos horas de retraso al ensayo…

Entonces algo le hizo detenerse: el periódico de la mesa de recepción. A su lado había varias revistas del corazón que como siempre tenían escandalosas portadas. Y esa vez, el escándalo al parecer era él. La foto la habían tomado la noche anterior en la discoteca. Él tenía a Elena (con el escote abierto y las tetas al aire) cogida por un brazo, y a la rubia tonta que se había encontrado también en la cama cogida por el otro.

-Me cago en la puta-Aladdín leyó la portada con horror "Ex novio de Billy Joe Cobra, sigue sus pasos"-¡Joder!

¿Quién coño escribía una mierda así? Iba a decir algo más cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo uno de los oficinistas, señalándolo. El Genio, que era con quien hablaba, fue hacia Aladdín muy serio.

-Oye, lo siento…-dijo Aladdín cuando el Genio se acercó a él-yo no sabía que… joder, fue una tontería.

-Ven. Hablemos-le dijo el Genio. No daba muestras de enfado, pero tampoco parecía contento.

El despacho del Genio estaba en uno de los edificios más importantes de la MTV, donde solo tenían cabida estrellas de primera línea como él o los Rabbit. La moqueta era de distintos colores, y tenía un montón de cuadros y plantas decorándolo. Lo más llamativo era sin duda la pecera con pequeños escualos que ocupaba toda la pared de la derecha. También tenía un enorme sofá de agua donde le iba a hacer masajes una terapeuta, y una mesa de trabajo llena de cosas muy raras, desde una cachimba a un muñeco de Mickey Mouse.

-Lo siento de verdad, Genio-dijo Aladdín sentándose en frente suyo-yo no sabía…

El Genio levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar.

-El problema Al es que ahora eres famoso, pero sigues jugando como si siguieras siendo pobre.

-Pero…

-Las audiencias de mi show se han disparado más que nunca, y eso no es por el público adulto, que me ve siempre, si no por el adolescente. Y el adolescente lo ve por ti-dijo el Genio, señalándole con uno de sus gruesos dedos azules-lo que significa que la prensa rosa te tiene en su lista de preferidos para futuras novias, novios, bodas, divorcios, hijos secretos y peleas familiares.

-Yo no tengo…

-Se la inventan-le cortó el Genio de nuevo-mira, esto es del programa de Miss Peggy, en la Quinta cadena-encendió su enorme televisión de plasma-hablan de ti: no les parece normal que Billy te haya dejado un alto porcentaje de su herencia cuando no te conocía de nada.

-¿Qué?-Aladdín miró el programa pasmado. Al parecer, Miss Peggy opinaba que él no era más que un fuckboy contratado por Billy, que según ella ya estaba viejo, para dejarse sobar-¿qué cojones…?

-Y ahora supongo que querrás aclarar que nada de esto es verdad. Error-dijo el Genio sonriendo con tristeza.

-No, no quiero aclarar nada-dijo Aladdín, indignado-me da igual lo que piensen pero… no entiendo que… que les importa.

-Nada. Pero al público sí les importa. Y como ya hemos discutido antes, eso es lo importante-le aclaró el Genio-mira Al, que vayas a una discoteca y lo pases bien, o muy bien, me parece estupendo, todos hemos sido jóvenes y paz y amor. Pero el problema es como los medios vayan a enfocarlo. Porque eso afectará a tu trabajo.

-No te sigo-dijo Aladdín frunciendo el ceño-¿Cómo lo enfocan?

-Miss Peggy, directora de la revista y de la Quinta cadena, me llamó esta noche a las seis para decirme que tenía fotos tuyas muy comprometedoras. Mucho peores que la que ha publicado. Me dijo que si quería que salieras bien parado de esta, tenía que pagarla una buena cantidad, y hacerle promoción en mi programa. Para salvarte el culo, he tenido que aceptar. Un chantaje normal entre famosos. Lo que me fastidia es que luego no me pude volver a dormir por mis almorranas.

-¿Y… y entonces?-preguntó Aladdín arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces Al, Peggy te ha publicado como un malote rebelde, que es lo que le gusta a las chicas. Ha sido despiadada aun así, pero podría haber destruido tu imagen pública para siempre, créeme. Por hoy, y gracias a mí, sigues aquí.

-Pero… pero qué más da lo que ella diga. Mira Billy… él hizo lo que le dio la gana…

-Cuando ya tenía dinero de verdad-le recordó el Genio-tú no lo tienes. Y además Billy era un superdotado. Derrochaba talento por los cuatro costados. De ti estamos vendiendo tu imagen.

Aladdín sabía que eso era verdad, y la verdad es que tanto la interpretación como el mundo de la fama le habían dado igual hasta entonces. Pero no podía negar que le fastidió bastante escuchar aquello. Claro que no podía medirse con Billy, ni quería hacerlo, pero él era algo más que una imagen.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el árabe finalmente-no quiero perder mi trabajo.

-No lo perderás. Pero a partir de ahora, este tipo de fiestas no las puedes dar en cualquier sitio. Ahora eres un famoso. Y los famosos deben cuidarse. Y debes ir con pies de plomo, que no significa solo que te cambies de zapatos. Lo mejor será que me informes cuando vayas a hacer cosas de este tipo.

Aladdín le miró con incredulidad. ¿Tenía que decirle lo que iba a hacer, como si fuera su padre? No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, no lo había tenido que hacer nunca. ¿Y ahora con casi dieciocho años le tocaba? Era ridículo.

-Sé lo que piensas-dijo el Genio-pero hazme caso, me lo debes. Me han ofrecido una película y voy a aceptar, y también hay ofertas para un papel masculino en una de acción. Puedes salir en dos películas y ganar mucho más dinero si eres listo. Anda-le dio una palmada en el brazo-confía en mí ¿vale? Sé lo que me hago, llevó mucho tiempo en esto.

-"Me parece que demasiado"-pensó Aladdín mirando al Genio, tan opulento e hinchado en su cómodo asiento de su gigantesco despacho.

-Y por cierto… este fin de semana tendremos una fiesta de verdad. De las nuestras-dijo el Genio guiñándole un ojo-vente y verás cómo se las gastan los famosos. Es otro nivel.

-Ya. Vale…-Aladdín le estrechó la mano al Genio, que le sonrió aparentemente afable, aunque a él le pareció falso-y… ¿el ensayo?

-Oh, bueno, les dije que vinieran dos horas más tarde, calculando más o menos que tendrías la decencia de darte prisa en venir. Acerté. Así que van a empezar ahora-dijo el Genio. Aladdín asintió y forzó una sonrisa de gratitud. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El Genio se había portado, desde luego, y le había dado un sabio consejo. Pero él echaba de menos la cálida guía de Billy más que nunca.

* * *

Sarah quiso regañar a Jim porque le había llegado una nota de que estaba faltando a un montón de clases, pero él le recordó que había faltado dos semanas por sus vacaciones, y pasó de seguir discutiendo. Se había prometido no pelearse más con su madre, y pensaba cumplirlo, aunque la situación entre ellos esa vez fue tensa.

Cogiendo su vieja y raída mochila Jim fue hacia el Porter. No tenía ganas de ver ni a sus amigos. Se lo había pasado mejor con Aladdín el día anterior de lo que con ellos en mucho tiempo. Además cada vez se sentía más unido a Flynnn y menos a Tarzán, que siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Por no hablar de que no quería verle el careto a Gastón. Peter le daba bastante igual, desde que habían enterrado a Billy Jim tenía cada vez más claro cómo iba a acabar su amigo…

Sin embargo, de nuevo, cuando iba a torcer para ir al instituto, se detuvo y un pensamiento asomó a su cabeza. Y si… era posible, cuando le había mirado lo había visto en sus ojos. Era rara, pero estaba follable. Al principio no se lo parecía, pero lo había estado pensando la noche anterior y era verdad. Sí, sí que lo era.

-Una entrada, por favor.

En la sala estaba ella, como siempre. Nunca tomaba palomitas, pero siempre estaba ansiosa por ver empezar la película. Jim sonrió para sí. Se sentía como un lobo al acecho de su presa. Como le ponía acecharla. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sentó al lado de ella, que sorprendida le miró, pero luego disimuló clavando sus ojos en la pantalla de nuevo. Jim sin embargo sí que la miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos. La chica lo notó y finalmente le miró con aquellas enormes gafas de culo de botella, sorprendida.

-Ho… hola-saludó. Jim la enseñó sus blancos dientes con su sonrisa.

-Hola-saludó. Hubo un corto silencio, que ella rompió.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó extrañada. Jim asintió.

-¿Por qué estás siempre aquí? Siempre nos vemos-dijo. Ella se ruborizó. Era más guapa de lo que Jim había pensado en un momento. Su cabello castaño le caía por la cara tapándole trazos. Lo tenía bastante despeinado. Por su ropa y carencia de maquillaje estaba claro que no le importaba demasiado su aspecto, o no era consciente de ello.

-Bueno yo… tú también vienes…-farfulló ella, desconcertada.

-"Ya empieza a dar vueltas. Que pesada-pensó Jim-vamos a ver…"

Se acercó más a ella y la sonrió, lascivo. Ella se encogió en su sitio, hipnotizada por él. "Le gusto-pensó Jim, emocionado. No había nadie más en aquella sesión. Pero ni un alma-le gusto…"

-Lo que quiero… es a ti-dijo. La chica puso los ojos como platos, que multiplicados por el cristal de sus gafas se hicieron todavía más grandes. Jim se levantó de su asiento y pasando las piernas por encima de las suyas se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, pero no lo suficiente, solo unos centímetros más…

-¿Puedo?-Jim la quitó las gafas. Ella seguía con los ojos como platos, pero no opuso resistencia. Jim dejó las gafas de ella a un lado, sin importarle mucho si se rompían o se manchaban, y luego, pegando su nariz a la suya, aspiró su aroma. Olía distinta a Ariel, era cierto, pero no olía mal. Su aroma le recordaba a un bosque, a viejos pinos y abetos, a aire puro. Era muy curioso…

Jim comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mordisqueándola por detrás de la oreja mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, y luego emitió un ronco sonido de placer, pegando más su cuerpo al suyo. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? Debía de ser la primera vez que un chico le hacía algo así. Por su reacción, parecía la primera vez que un chico si quiera la hablaba.

-Me gustas…-susurró Jim en el oído de ella. Luego la miró, expectante. Solo le interesaba su cuerpo, pero sentía curiosidad por ver su reacción. Ella le miraba perpleja.

-Tú… tú a mí también…-dijo. Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo un silencioso "sí" de victoria. Ella levantó su mano y tímidamente la posó en el pectoral de Jim. Él la miró con sorpresa, y entonces, al cruzarse sus ojos, lo vio claro: ella tenía tanta necesidad de aquello como él. Una necesidad desbocada por ir más allá, por hacer cosas de mayores…

-Mira…-Jim se desabrochó el primer botón y dejó que ella le metiera la mano en el pecho, acariciándole su vello pectoral. Al notar su inexperto tacto se puso todavía más cachondo, y dando una embestida clavó su latente miembro a través del pantalón en ella.

-¡Oh!-la chica no pudo evitar un gemido al notar su pene erecto cerca suyo. Jim le puso una mano en la boca y le introdujo los dedos.

-Ssssssssh… no va a venir nadie-la susurró. Por algún motivo, estaba siendo mucho más tranquilizador que de costumbre. Sus semanas con Ariel le habían hecho ser más considerado, suponía-¿quieres… que…?

Ella no respondió, pero ni retiró la mano ni le sacó los dedos de sus labios. Jim, sonriendo tranquilizador la besó de nuevo tocándole las tetas. Eran bastante pequeñas, no servían de gran cosa, pero el solo notar sus pezones a través de la tela ya era más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Con una mirada traviesa Jim bajó hasta la falda de la chica y levantándosela vio sus bragas. "De abuela"-pensó. Eran blancas, clásicas. Estiró un dedo para bajárselas, cuando ella le detuvo.

-Nno…-susurró, y parecía que lo lamentaba de verdad.

-No va a venir nadie…-susurró Jim. La película ya había empezado, pero el sonido ni siquiera parecía estarles llegando.

-No es… tú no llevas…

Claro, que estúpido. Pero no tanto. Jim había tenido la precaución de parar en el centro comercial y comprar una caja de preservativos antes de entrar al cine, por si las cosas salían según su improbable plan. Y las cosas estaban saliendo mejor incluso de lo que se esperaba. Sonriendo, sacó el paquete y se lo enseñó.

-Yo…-ella hinchó mucho el pecho y luego expulsó el aire, sin saber qué decir. Qué manía tenían de hacerse las difíciles. Pero Jim veía la verdad en sus ojos. Ella sí quería. Era muy diferente a Ariel.

-Sí…-dijo él, y besándola de nuevo la bajó las bragas. Ella emitió otro gemidito de desesperación, mientras Jim le llevaba las manos al cinturón y los pantalones-ayúdame…

Ella vaciló al principio, pero luego le desabrochó la hebilla y el botón de la bragueta. Jim se bajó los pantalones rebelando el bulto que impaciente deseaba llegar a ella. La chica le miró con miedo, pero también con deseo. Ahora Jim lo veía más claro. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nada de eso le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Ahora mismo, en ese momento, solo importaba otra cosa. Una única cosa.

-Mmmmmmnnnn…-Jim le dio un húmedo beso a la chica fundiendo sus finos labios con los de ella. La carne mojada por la saliva se juntaba y se pegaba deslizándose pegajosa, mientras las manos de él separaban un poco sus piernas y se bajaban los calzoncillos. Segundos más tarde ella contenía los gritos por el dolor, pero Jim no iba a pensárselo más. Fue más despacio para que ella no le rechazara por hacerla daño, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Oh joder, oh… eso era lo único por lo que merecía la pena haber sobrevivido aquellos tres meses. ¿Qué otra cosa podía aportarle ese placer? ¿Qué más había, además del sexo? A la hora de la verdad, nada más.

-Iiiiih… snif…. Aaaaaaaah…-la chica cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le dolía mucho la espalda por el asiento sobre el que estaba empotrada, y desde luego la vagina también, aquello era muy distinto a lo que había leído en sus novelas, o lo que aparecía en las películas románticas. Pero también notaba una oleada de sentimientos que no había sentido nunca. Jim fue cada vez más rápido mientras levantándola la camisa le tocaba las tetas. Atrás la película seguía y seguía… importaba bien poco.

Por fin lo había conseguido ¡menudo campeón! Y no le había costado nada, en comparación a todo el tiempo que había gastado sufriendo en Ariel. Lo que se sufre por amor dura mucho más de lo que dura cualquier otro dolor. Jim jadeó sin temor a que nadie lo escuchara quitándose finalmente la camisa sin ningún pudor y moviéndose como un animal dentro de ella. Sudaba un poco, y Bella le besó en los pezones y en sus abdominales haciéndole gemir complacido.

¿Qué importaban ahora David y Nanny? ¿Y Aladdín con aquella chica? ¿Y las palabras de Gastón? Los demás por fin volvían a importarle una verdadera mierda. Lo había hecho, lo había conseguido, y ahora sí podía quedarse bien a gusto. Ella era suya, la tenía a sus pies suplicándolo, y podía hacerle lo que quisiera. La besó en la boca de nuevo mientras terminaba de correrse y ella gritaba también, desesperada.

¿Y qué importaba ahora Ariel?

Pero Ariel sí importaba. Jim recordaba el sabor de ella. Y veía aún sus grandes ojos azules, y sus labios, que apenas había besado, pero que aún podía recordar. Siguió besando a aquella chica, abrazado a ella y sintiendo como la emoción lo embargaba y llenaba. Pero ya lo había pensado antes él mismo.

Era muy diferente a Ariel. No era ella.

* * *

-Lo siento.

-No.

-De verdad, lo siento-insistió Aladdín.

-Vete, por favor-pidió Helga, dándole la espalda mientras seguía pegándole puñetazos a su saco.

Ya era de noche, y Aladdín había ido a buscarla. Sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo, pero aun así se atrevió a ir. Si Helga le metía una paliza, se lo tendría merecido. Y le iba a doler de verdad.

-Mira, fue una fiesta, y yo estaba borracho…-insistió Aladdín. Helga paró de dar golpes al saco y le miró, levantando una ceja-vale, sé que no es una excusa. Es solo que… tampoco creía que… no tendría por qué… importarte… ¿no?

La expresión de enfado de Helga vaciló un poco. No tenía por qué. Y sin embargo…

-No…-reconoció, mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla y echaba un trago de su bebida reconstituyente. Luego le miró con seriedad-pero lo ha hecho. Y por eso estoy enfadada.

Aladdín se apoyó en la máquina multiestación de detrás suyo, mientras la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Se supone que esto… lo hago por mí misma. Tú no deberías importar nada-agregó. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Siento lo mismo-dijo Aladdín. Helga le miró conmovida, y Aladdín pudo ver una vez más al ser humano detrás de las sombras. Vaciló unos segundos-¿nos… nos reconciliamos… haciendo el amor?

-Sí-dijo Helga, y corriendo hacia él saltó encima suyo y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Aladdín la llevó sujeta de las piernas hasta una de las colchonetas del gimnasio y luego se dejó caer, con ella encima. A Helga le gustaba llevar las riendas más que a nadie. Metiéndole la mano por debajo de su pantalón comenzó a masajearle el miembro arrancándole varios gruñidos de placer.

-Ooooh… deberíamos reconciliarnos más a menudo…-Aladdín dejó que Helga restregara su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le empezaba a bajar los tirantes de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su sujetador negro. Ella estaba bastante sudada, pero a él le gustaba todavía más así. Era tan erótica, toda ella.

Iba a volver a besarla, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-No…

Sus pies ya no estaban. Y sus piernas estaban desapareciendo. Las de Helga también. Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-¡Oh no!-observó preocupada como su cintura empezaba a desvanecerse-no…

-Mierda…-Aladdín echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras volvía a subirse el pantalón, antes de que este también desapareciera. En unos segundos, ninguno de los dos estaba ya allí. Y a lo mejor no volvían nunca…

* * *

-¡Baja de ahí Stitch! Oiii, de verdad-se desesperó Nanny bajándolo de la estantería-¡Lilo, os dije que no hicierais esto en casa!

-¡Es que se aburre!-le defendió la niña-¡ya sabes que es un alma inquieta, como yo!

-¡Ahora no me vengas con ese cuento!-protestó Nanny.

-¡Tostadasss!-exclamó Stitch cogiendo la bandeja que llevaba Nanny.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, tragón! ¡Son para mí!-le amonestó Nanny. Stitch apartó la garra y la miró mosqueado. A cualquier otro humano le hubiera dado un puñetazo, o un buen bocado, pero con Nanny, al igual que con Lilo, se sentía ciertamente intimidado. De algún modo, al actuar Lilo como si su hermana fuese la mandamás, le había sugestionado para que adoptase ese mismo comportamiento. Además, en la última semana que llevaban en la playa, Nanny había pasado bastante tiempo observando a Stitch, y le había cogido apego.

El veterinario les había dicho que no tenía enfermedades contagiosas ni en principio infecciones que pudieran transmitirse a los humanos, pero que era una criatura potencialmente peligrosa, con una musculatura increíble y que además no se registraba como ninguna raza de perro. "¿Entonces si no es un perro… qué es?"-le había preguntado Nanny. La tesis final del veterinario era que se trataba de algún híbrido de crianza ilegal de esos con los que trabajaba la mafia, un híbrido muy feo, y que se había escapado de su laboratorio. No iba tan desencaminado de la verdad, por otra parte…

Nanny tuvo que ceder y allí estaba Stitch desde hacía siete días. David y Lilo lo amaban y se pasaban el día jugando con él. Nanny mantenía las distancias, pero siempre le echaba un ojo.

-¡Vamos Stitch, ven a bañarte!-le dijo Lilo, que chapoteaba en el agua con David. Aquel día hacía mucho mejor que los anteriores, y hasta el agua había subido unos grados. Lilo amaba el mar, como su madre, y por eso Nanny había terminado por ceder. David se subió a la pequeña a hombros y remontó las olas como si fuera un barco, risueño-¡Ven Stitch!

Stitch avanzó pero al tocar el agua dio un respingo y huyó. Como Jim ya había observado, le daba miedo. Nanny, que estaba doblando la ropa y metiéndola en la maleta (se iban al día siguiente) se quedó mirando los intentos del monstruito para meterse, mientras Lilo lo animaba. Al final Stitch fue incapaz de hacerlo, y se volvió gateando a la casa, donde como siempre se dedicó a escalar las paredes haciendo ruiditos siniestros.

-No me quiero ir mañana-le dijo a Nanny cuando ella le acostó esa noche.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero no puede durar para siempre-le dijo ella acariciándole el negro cabello a su hermana-por las vacaciones de Pascua volveremos ¿te parece? Creo que los padres de David se marchan…

-¿Por qué no te casas con David?-preguntó Lilo con voz tenue. Nanny dio un respingo. Jolín, vaya preguntas hacía la nena.

-Pues… pues… porque no estamos preparados-dijo. Lilo arqueó una ceja, incrédula. Nanny negó con la cabeza-de momento estamos bien como estamos, no te preocupes Lilo. Ahora duérmete, que mañana te despertaré pronto-le dio un beso en la frente. Lilo sonrió y abrazó a su hermana con cariño.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Nanny. Gracias-dijo, sincera-eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Gra… gracias Lilo…-Nanny notó como los ojos se le humedecían ante ese comentario. Lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

Finalmente salió del cuarto dejando a la niña allí. David pasaba hacia su cuarto y abrazándola por detrás le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Voy ahora…-dijo Nanny-necesito tomar el aire un momento.

-Vale…-David la dio un suave beso en los labios y se metió en la habitación.

Nanny bajó al porche y cerró los ojos. Ella no creía en nada en principio, pero a veces, como su madre le había enseñado, cerraba los ojos y daba las gracias por lo que tenía. Gracias por Lilo. Gracias por David. Eran lo más maravilloso que tenía, con ellos a su lado, no necesitaba nada más. Ni el dinero ni una gran casa, solo su cariño. Gracias por el mar. Gracias por la memoria de sus padres. Gracias por Sarah, y por el ya no tan pequeño Jim…

Nanny se sorprendió al ver a Stitch intentando entrar en el agua una vez más. Ya era de noche, y las dos lunas se reflejaban en el agua, aproximándose lentamente la una a la otra. Nunca chocarían, en realidad estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero aun así siempre lo parecía.

-Ijijijil…-Stitch no conseguía meter más que una pata, y daba chilliditos desesperados intentando hacer un esfuerzo. Al final se dejó caer en la arena, vencido, mirando el agua con rabia. Recordó las palabras de Von Drake.

"Errres una crrrriaturra indestrrructible ¡nada puede detenerrrrte!"

Lo era. El experimento 626. El primero… Stitch.

-¿Te da miedo?-Nanny le sobresaltó. Stitch pegó un brinco y la gruñó, enfadado. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo sobresaltaran.

-Ijiii vlisznak…-murmuró el bicho agresivo.

-Oye, no seas borde-Nanny puso los brazos en jarra, fingiendo enfadarse-¿sabes qué? Mi madre nos enseñó a Lilo y a mí una forma de vencer nuestros miedos… sabiendo que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Stitch la miró parpadeando, inexpresivo. Nanny se preguntó si la estaría entendiendo. Desde luego, a Lilo la entendía, eso lo había visto varias veces.

Nanny estiró la mano y se la dio a Stitch, que la cogió receloso. Luego empezó a cantar la querida canción. Cuando ella tenía miedo su padre se la cantaba, y el monstruo del armario y la bruja que robaba niñas desaparecían al momento.

 _Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
Te abrazo hoy  
A hoʻi aʻe au  
Hasta que te vuelva a ver…_

 _Hasta que te vuelva a ver._

Cogidos de la mano fueron entrando en el agua. Stitch la encontró gélida y cortante. Hizo varios ademanes de salirse, pero finalmente desistió. Nanny se había quitado el pantalón y la camisa, y empezó a nadar a braza a su lado. Stitch la observó unos segundos, memorizando sus movimientos en su impresionante cerebro, y luego la imitó, nadando también. Se hundió un par de veces y asomó la cabeza chillando asustado, pero finalmente siguió nadando y le fue cogiendo más el truco. Nanny le miró sonriendo mientras seguía cantando _Aloha'oe_. Al rato se salieron. Nanny estornudó. Tenía que subir corriendo a darse una ducha caliente. Estaba segura de que a David le encantaría la idea.

-Ven-dijo, guiándolo hasta la ducha del primer piso y metiéndolo allí-cuando acabes avísame-le pidió. Luego le sonrió un momento y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Stitch se quedó debajo del agua caliente de la ducha con su misma expresión inexpresiva de siempre. Eran demasiados los sentimientos con las que esta criatura lidiaba, sentimientos que nunca antes había conocido: el amor, la gratitud, la superación de los miedos. No le habían hecho para aquello.

Nanny tardaba, así que él mismo cerró la ducha y se secó con una toalla morada que había allí. Tenía un aspecto muy curioso envuelto en ella como un capullito, el morado encima del azul. Salió del baño y subió hacia el cuarto de Lilo, parecía una monja así puesto. Sus ultraoídos captaron el sonido del agua de la ducha de Nanny corriendo todavía. Sin embargo otro sonido llamó su atención: venía del cuarto de la niña.

Stitch dejó la toalla a un lado y entró en el cuarto, preocupado. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos ya de por sí grandes se abrieran más aún.

-Me voy… pero volveré…espero…-Lilo estaba desapareciendo, y parecía muy asustada.

-¡Lilo! ¡No!-Stitch corrió hacia ella preocupado y le dio las manos, pero en unos segundos ya no estaban. Solo quedaba la cabeza de la niña, que le miró suplicante.

-Adiós Stitch…-susurró, forzando una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlo. Cuando la cabeza desapareció Stitch dio un chillidito de horror y comenzó a corretear por todo el cuarto aterrorizado. ¿Dónde estaba Lilo? ¿Dónde estaba su amiga?

-Iiiiiiiiiigh…-chilló, angustiado. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

* * *

Jim llevaba rato tumbado en la cama, y exhibía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Aún tenía el sabor de la chica en ellos. Por fin se había saciado. Pero solo de momento. Volvería a quererlo. Volvería a necesitarla. Muy pronto.

-Aaaaaah… ¿pero cómo ha podido pasar algo así?-le había preguntado la chica una vez habían terminado. Jim se había quedado tendido encima suyo, mientras ella, aún tumbada en la butaca, le acariciaba su suave cabello lentamente.

Jim no contestó. En realidad no le apetecía mucho hablar. Allí estaba para lo que estaban. Y sin embargo aquella chica le estaba empezando a producir una enorme curiosidad.

-Teníamos… teníamos que hacerlo…-dijo finalmente-me habías mirado… demasiadas veces…

-Yo no…-empezó la chica, pero luego agachó la cabeza y lo admitió-sí, es cierto, me gustabas… me gustabas desde la primera vez que te vi.

Jim levantó la cabeza, que hasta entonces había mantenido reposada en sus pechos dejando que le acariciase, y la miró, pícaro.

-¿Y ahora ya no te gusto?-preguntó suavemente. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso. Jim disfrutó viendo como por una vez tomaba la iniciativa.

-Ahora te quiero…-dijo-gracias… yo… nunca pensé que…

-Que me tendrías-completó Jim, arrogante. Luego la besó él a ella-bueno…

Pero había llegado el momento de despedirse, y como siempre intentando eludir el compromiso Jim había tirado por las evasivas.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-preguntó la chica esperanzada. Jim miró hacia otro lado. "Mierda… ya empezamos… qué pesada". Pero si ella no se lo hubiera preguntado ¿no se hubiera deprimido preguntándose el por qué?

-Eeeeh… ya nos veremos-la había dicho. Luego la besó una última vez, apasionado. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, enternecida. Realmente Jim había logrado tocar hondo en su corazón. Y no le importaba ni lo más mínimo-hasta… bueno, adiós…

Jim salió del cine sonriendo triunfal. Supuso que ella iría detrás, aunque no sabía a dónde, y tampoco le importaba. Estiró los brazos hacia el cielo con gesto triunfal, y luego fue hacia el instituto. Ahora sí le apetecía ir a clase.

Por la noche, después de soportar una bronca con su madre por llegar tardísimo (había salido a celebrarlo con Tarzán, Flynn y el resto), Jim se tumbó en su cama y jugueteó con Morfo tirándole miguitas de pastel, que él capturaba al aire.

-Joder Morfo…-Jim rió haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre al gelatinoso bichito. Morfo rió tontamente y se convirtió en una copia de la cabeza de Jim.

-Joder Morfo, joder Morfo…-repitió con su aguda voz.

De no ser por un morfo como aquel, a lo mejor hubieran perdido la misión anterior. Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pensó en ello. Tal vez moriría pronto. Antes le angustiaba el no haber conseguido a Ariel, creía estar enamorado de ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se engañaba a sí mismo. Al estar tanto tiempo juntos sus sentimientos lo habían engañado haciéndolo creer algo que no era así. Solo era lujuria, encaprichamiento, deseo. Ahora lo sabía. Seguía queriendo algo con ella, pero pensándolo, la despreciaba. Le había tratado tan mal… en cambio aquella chica, en el cine… Jim se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Ni se había molestado en preguntarle por su nombre. Joder…

-¡Ah!-Jim dio un respingo al notarlo. Sus piernas estaban desapareciendo una vez más-¡No!-joder, joder, iba a morir. La misión sería más difícil que la anterior, eso seguro, y esta vez las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran menos que antes-¡No, NO!

Entonces recordó otra cosa. La vería a ella. Quisiera o no, debía estar allí. Jim cerró los ojos mientras Morfo chillaba asustado viendo como su joven amo desaparecería. "Bueno, vamos a ver-pensó Jim. Era su cuarta misión después de todo, no era ya un novato-espero que sea rápido".

* * *

Apareció como siempre en el pequeño y vacío pisito de siempre, donde ya estaba casi todo el mundo. A su lado estaba apareciendo Lilo y Merlín, que exhibía una tranquila sonrisa, como siempre. Aladdín y Helga estaban juntos a un lado, mirando con expresión sombría por la ventana, faltaba Ariel que debía de estar a punto de aparecerse también. Efectivamente su vientre y pechos comenzaron a formarse a la vez que sus blancos muslos. Llevaba una ropa parecida a la del día que se fue de la casa de Jim. Él tragó saliva, incapaz de contener su nerviosismo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.

-Hola Jim…-saludó Lilo. Él la sonrió forzadamente-echo en falta a Billy.

Era cierto. La ausencia del cantante, que siempre se tomaba las aventuras con jovial entusiasmo, era más que evidente. Aladdín lo sentía más que nadie, y por eso mantenía la cabeza pegada al cristal, pensando en su amigo.

En cuanto a los nuevos integrantes, eran un grupo más variopinto que de costumbre. Había una mujer mayor de pelo recogido y aspecto elegante, que a Jim le sonaba bastante. También, paseando por los cojines lo que parecía un cangrejo rojo, y un suricato y un jabalí, que vestidos con unas ropas chillonas discutían animadamente. Con tanto animal esa vez aquello parecía un zoo.

Había otro nuevo integrante más.

-Tú…-Jim miró perplejo a Kuzco, que estaba forcejeando con una ventana e intentaba abrirla dándose golpes contra ella.

-¡Venga ya, habrá algún modo de salir! ¡Usemos la bola esta para romper el cristal!-se quejó el magnate, indignado.

-Ya se lo he dicho, no la hay. Sea usted tan amable de esperar un momento-le pidió Merlín educadamente.

-Oooooh…-Ariel se llevó la mano a la cabeza, algo atolondrada, y luego, levantando la cabeza, vio a Jim.

-Hola-saludó él con voz ronca. La expresión de conmoción de Ariel se transformó en enfado. Levantándose se fue hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde estaban Aladdín y Helga, sin decirle nada. Jim rió falsamente, con la intención de molestarla, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡Hola!-la saludó Aladdín, reparando por primera vez en ellos-¡Hola Jim!

-Hola…-Jim dio una seca cabezada. Se dio cuenta de que Helga lo miraba, así que les dio la espalda, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos.

-Tengo miedo Jim. Quiero volver con Nanny y con David. Stitch estará muy preocupado-le dijo Lilo. Jim la acarició el cabello enternecido.

-Tú tranquila. Saldremos de esta-la consoló.

-¿Arie?-dijo una voz jadeante. Jim se volvió extrañado. ¿Quién conocía a su pelirroja? "Su" pelirroja…

Para su gran sorpresa, era el pequeño cangrejo el que había hablado. Bueno, no tan pequeño, lo mismo medía el tamaño de la mano de Jim.

El cangrejo avanzó moviendo sus pequeñas pinzas hasta llegar a Ariel, y las levantó, perplejo.

-¿Arie, qué esta haciendo aquí? ¡Todos te creíamo muerta! ¡Sabe que va a desí tú padre! ¡Oh, yo sé bien lo que va a desí!

-Sebastián…-Ariel le miraba perpleja.

Jim escuchaba con atención, cuando reparó a pensar en algo. Era la primera vez que veía un cangrejo como aquel. Debía de ser una especie que no conocía. Pero como había estudiado en la Academia, las especies marinas eran muy difíciles de encontrar. Allí había algo que no encajaba bien.

-Epera… pero yo… yo creo que me he muerto… ¿eso sinifica que etamos muerto lo do?-preguntó el cangrejo mirando a Ariel preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La mujer elegante y el suricato y el jabalí avanzaron hacia el resto del grupo, intrigados.

-Sí por favor, que alguien nos explique algo, porque aquí no hay quien se entere-protestó el suricato, impaciente.

-¡Son unos criminales, yo les conozco!-dijo Kuzco, nervioso-¡Creo que nos quieren a nosotros!

-No es eso…-empezó Aladdín.

-¡Ayayayayay, el rey me va a matá!-se lamentó Sebastián llevándose las pinzas a la cabeza. Jim arqueó una ceja, extrañado. ¿El rey?

Entonces se percató de algo más: eran once. Normalmente eran doce. Faltaba alguien por llegar, pero no parecía que la esfera de Gantz fuese a componer el cuerpo de nadie más.

-Yo creo Timón que esto es todo un sueño. Debemos aprender la lección que quieren enseñarnos para podernos despertar-le dijo el jabalí al suricato.

-Mira Pumbaa, cariño, tú vives dormido, te va a dar lo mismo-le replicó él con desdén.

-Si no les importa, procederé a explicarles lo que sabemos-dijo Merlín, tomando la palabra una vez más ¿por qué no se sientan en esos cojines, y hablamos un momento? Sugirió.

Y en ese momento, la puerta del fondo se abrió, y entró alguien. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, aunque para los recién llegados aquello no era tan impactante como para los que ya llevaban allí varias misiones. La puerta de entrada del piso había sido abierta ¡Abierta durante la misión! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Tú sabes mucho más de lo que explicas, Merlín-dijo el recién llegado. Era muy alto, de cabello anaranjado y enormes, desproporcionados, músculos. Apuntó con un dedo al anciano, que había palidecido-¿qué tal si les contamos _la verdad_?

Jim le conocía. Cobra Burbujas ya le había mencionado en su último encuentro. El atleta de élite y gladiador Hércules era muy popular entre los jóvenes de su edad, y el ejemplo a seguir de todos los adictos al gimnasio.

-No…-susurró Merlín.

-Sí-Hércules frunció el ceño con decisión, mientras todos le miraban asombrados.

Jim cruzó la mirada con Aladdín, y luego con Ariel, que la desvió enseguida. Aquella misión prometía ser muy distinta a las anteriores…

* * *

 **¿Os gustó? Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé ni de qué hablar de todas. En este capítulo hay dos arcos principales muy claros: el de Aladdín (mi favorito esta vez) que abatido por la muerte de Billy se enfrenta a un mundo nuevo para él con la fama a la que el Genio quiere conducirle, salda su deuda con el perverso McLeach y termina manteniendo una relación con Helga, y la de Jim, que empieza queriendo conquistar a Ariel y hacer las cosas, bien, pero todo sale del peor modo posible. ¿Quién será la chica con la qué ha acabado?**

 **También me gustó la parte de Merlín en la academia de magia, y las vacaciones que se toma Jim en casa de David. Nanny es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y supongo que os habrá gustado ver por fin juntos a Lilo y Stitch. ¿Y qué oculta Cobra Burbujas?**

 **¡Dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones que son un verdadero regalo para mí, y un gran abrazo a tod s los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí! El siguiente capítulo puede que tarde más en subirlo, pero bueno tampoco creo que mucho, depende de la inspiración y por supuesto del tiempo.**


	22. CIEN PUNTOS

**Bueno, la siguiente misión ya comienza ¿y quién será esta vez el objetivo? El último capítulo nos dejaba con un montón de intrigas, y la primera aparición de Hércules entre otros nuevos personajes. Espero que este también os guste. Muchas cosas están por pasar.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Buff muchísimas gracias como siempre por tu review, me ha encantado. Sí, fue un capítulo con un montón de emociones, desde los problemas de Jim y Ariel al funeral de Billy y el misterio de Cobra Burbujas y el D23. A mí particularmente me gustó escribir la historia de Aladdín y Helga, y el desenlace del conflicto de él con McLeach. No es una mala idea lo que dices sobre Stitch y cómo podría acabar en Gantz. Ya veremos, ya veremos, ja, ja... la verdad es que efectivamente de esto molaría mucho más hablar un día tomando algo, es una historia fascinante y tú eres una lectora increíble, pero creo que vivimos en diferentes lugares del mundo, y aunque las distancias son muy largas Internet tiene lo bueno de poder unir a personas de todas partes gracias a páginas como estas, y algo tan maravilloso como la lectura. A lo mejor podríamos hacer un grupo o algo e intentar también extender la historia, no sé. Bueno, como siempre espero que disfrutes un montón con este capítulo y un fortísimo abrazo para tí. ¡Mucho ánimo también con tu historia y por supuesto en el día a día! :D**

 **-Dianaa34: Ya, Billy ha sido muy duro de perder, yo le voy a echar de menos el que más. Es curioso que piense en su padre, tal vez es que estaba más unido a él de lo que él mismo creía. Me encanta lo que odiáis a Rourke, porque realmente es el odio encarnado en persona, y sí, los villanos van incrementando su nivel de dificultad, como pasa en todos los buenos anime (no es que considere mi historia un anime ni nada, pero me inspiré en eso a la hora de elegir el orden de los villanos). Muy interesante lo que apuntas sobre Jim, todo se irá desarrollando, pero no dejéis de hacer vuestras teorías. Un abrazo muy fuerte y mil gracias por leer, como siempre.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora...? La historia no va a empezar exactamente dónde la dejamos...**

* * *

 _Sería complicado explicar cuando empezó realmente la historia. Realmente, para entenderla del todo, habría que remontarse al día que la parieron, mucho antes incluso, pero entonces no acabaríamos nunca. Lo que está claro, sin embargo, es que los distintos acontecimientos y vivencias en la larga existencia de Lady Tremaine la habían llevado a convertirse, hoy día, en la persona que era. Y no era una persona fácil._

 _Hay personas que son imposibles de conocer, ni siquiera a lo largo de los años, y mucho menos a simple vista. Ella era un claro ejemplo: altanera, bien vestida y elegante, siempre iba rodeada de una fría aura que de algún modo conseguía intimidar a todo el mundo. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Aunque como referencia, siempre había que tener claro que nada bueno. En resumidas cuentas era un claro ejemplo de una pulcra joya de la aristocracia a la que los años habían robado la juventud, pero que aún conservaba la belleza de antaño. Un claro ejemplo de la cada vez más escasa nobleza de Suburbia._

 _Nada más lejos de la realidad: Agatha Tremaine era hija de la ama de llaves de la mansión de los Ascott, una de las familias más importantes y ricas de Suburbia. Las familias nobles vivían en la zona blanca, y tenían sus residencias cerca del palacio blanco de la reina. Para gente de clase más humilde como Gabrielle, la madre de Agatha, ir a trabajar en una gran mansión como la de los Ascott era una oportunidad única para dejar atrás el agujero de la zona roja._

 _Agatha se fue a vivir a la mansión acompañando a su madre. Su padre trabajaba en una fábrica de la zona roja, y estaban separados. Aún ahora cuando cierra los ojos a veces, Agatha puede escuchar las ardientes peleas de sus padres, discusiones que a veces duraban horas, en las que su madre lloraba y su padre terminaba tirado en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza. Nunca podría olvidar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos, hoy día la mataría el volver a verlos. Se juró que ella nunca haría algo así con su marido. De niña Agatha soñaba con tener una gran familia con muchos hijos que luego se casarían e irían a verla a su bonita casa de campo._

 _En la mansión de lord y lady Ascott Agatha era la única niña que vivía en la planta del servicio, y todos la trataban con mucha amabilidad. No era una niña vivaracha, solía estar bastante callada, pero sí que le gustaba ayudar, y pronto empezó a aprender los oficios de los trabajadores, desde las asistentas que hacían las camas y limpiaban los adornos hasta las divertidas cocineras y los impasibles mayordomos. Se hizo amiga del mozo de cuadras, Beau, que era años más mayor que ella, pero secretamente le gustaba. Su madre también la enseñó a tocar el piano. Los Ascott tenían un enorme piano de cola en uno de sus salones de recreo. A Agatha le habría encantado tocarlo, de hecho lo intentó una vez, pero su madre la advirtió de que lo tenía prohibidísimo, y nunca se atrevió._

 _Los Ascott eran unas personas terribles. Muy ricas, y muy poderosas. Lord Ascott era una persona de un mal humor terrible: advirtió que no deseaba encontrarse de nuevo una taza despostillada en su sitio, y cuando eso ocurrió, cogió toda la vajilla y plato a plato la fue rompiendo contra la pared. Su voz era rugiente como el trueno, y cuando algo no le gustaba se enteraba toda la casa. Aun así no era una persona cruel. Trataba al servicio con justicia (un cierto punto de indiferencia, también habría que decirlo) y era amable con Agatha, hasta la hacía un pequeño regalo en Navidades, detalle que no tenía con nadie más._

 _El problema era_ ella _. Lord Ascott pasaba gran parte de su día fuera, trabajando en su importante empresa, pero Lady Ascott si no asistía a fiestas de sociedad o tenía un compromiso ineludible en su peluquería estaba en la casa, y era una ama metiche y cizañera. Le gustaba cotillear sobre la vida de sus empleados, y si podía, dirigirla. Era fría y cortante, y todos la tenían miedo. Ya había despedido a más de un mayordomo, una vez a un chófer y a una asistenta a los que habían pillado teniendo sexo en un armario, y según contaban lady Ascott se había ocupado de que nunca más nadie volviera a contratarlos en la zona blanca. Habían tenido que acabar volviendo a la zona roja, sin un duro._

 _Lady Ascott recorría la casa con sus largas faldas ondeando y criticando todo lo que veía mal, y eso era todo lo que veía. Con Agatha no tenía problemas, aunque ella sabía que Lady Ascott no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Agatha siempre fue educadísima con Lady Ascott, y al igual que su madre inclinaba la cabeza y tragaba con todos sus improperios cuando el marco de un cuadro estaba ligeramente torcido._

 _Sin embargo, cuando Agatha cumplió los quince la cosa cambió. Estaba un día sirviéndole el té a los Ascott, Lord Ascott leía el periódico y Lady Ascott tejía unos calcetines para su sobrina nieta. El hijo de los Ascott, Hamish, estaba sentado con ellos, mirando su móvil. Se suponía que hablaba con un amigo, aunque en realidad miraba fotos porno de despampanantes modelos. Agatha lo vio pero decidió ignorarlo. Hamish era el niño más insoportable y arrogante que conocía. Era peor que sus padres._

 _-¡No sabes llevar el caballo! ¡IMBÉCIL!-Hamish le dio una patada en la cara con su bota de montar a Beau, una vez que el joven intentaba ayudarlo a subirse al caballo._

 _El caso fue que cuando Lady Ascott la vio echándole el té se dio cuenta de que Agatha ya tenía un prominente busto, y con ello de que ya era una mujer._

 _-Agatha…-dijo, con su voz fría y persistente-¿no tienes novio?_

 _Agatha dejó de servir el té y dio un respingo. No, no tenía. No era fea, aunque tampoco se podía considerar muy hermosa, pero era bastante tímida, y le daba miedo hablar con los chicos. Con Beau tenía más confianza, pero no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía, y además él sí tenía novia._

 _-Nno señora… no-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-Que mal. Deberías buscar uno ya-dijo Lady Ascott con desparpajo. Hamish levantó la mirada de su interfono, curioso-estaba pensando que… tú trabajas con tu madre en la limpieza… ¿no?_

 _Agatha miró a un lado y a otro, asustada. No quería hablar con ella. Le daba terror hablar con ella._

 _-Sí… señora._

 _-Ya. Pues es un desperdicio. Eres muy joven, y sirves para algo más._

 _Agatha levantó una ceja ¿perdón? ¿lo decía en serio? ¿En que estaba pensando Lady Ascott? A ella no le hubiera gustado estudiar, pero según su madre, hacerlo era una oportunidad._

 _-Mi buena amiga Adelaida (Madame Bomfamille, para ti) ha iniciado un movimiento benéfico para escolarizar a los… a las personas sin posibilidades. Pueden cursar estudios superiores-explicó Lady Ascott. Agatha asintió, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. Solo quería largarse de allí-nos dijo que la ayudáramos a escoger a posibles alumnos para sus nuevas escuelas. Hay unos cursos para sacarse el bachillerato, y luego hacer una pequeña carrera… creo que tú podrías ir…_

 _Agatha levantó la cabeza, preocupada._

 _-Pero… ¿cuántas horas serían?-quiso saber, angustiada._

 _-Horas no hija, días. Años, más bien. Son tres… creo-replicó Lady Ascott tercamente. Hamish emitió una risita mirándola con sorna. Agatha empezaba a asustarse-en fin. ¿Tú que dices?_

 _-Yo… pues… pues es muy amable pero…-Agatha vio como Lord Ascott levantaba la mirada del periódico y le echaba un vistazo, curioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El lema de Lady Ascott venía a ser "nadie me dice que no"-creo que mi lugar está aquí…_

 _Hamish y Lord Ascott la miraron con horror. Lady Ascott por su parte levantó la barbilla, y la indignación oscureció sus pequeños ojos vidriosos._

 _Horas más tarde Gabrielle salió de la habitación de Lady Ascott, despeinada y con el rostro enrojecido. Fue a ver a Agatha, que la esperaba encogida en su habitación._

 _-Madre…-susurró al verla entrar._

 _-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?-la reprendió su madre, mirándola furiosa-¿quién te has creído que eres?_

 _-Yo… lo siento… no quiero irme…-susurró Agatha horrorizada. Su madre, que nunca perdía los estribos, parecía totalmente fuera de control._

 _-¡Me estoy jugando mi empleo! ¡Llevo años partiéndome la espalda para que puedas llevar una vida digna! ¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio!_

 _-Madre… yo no quiero…-Agatha notó como las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Su madre le había enseñado que llorar era inapropiado. Solo los que no sabían solucionar sus problemas lo hacían._

 _-Eres una desagradecida. Mala hija-dijo Gabrielle, furiosa. Agatha se preguntó si Lady Ascott la había pegado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a su baño. El ama de llaves tenía una mejor habitación que el resto del servicio-haz tu maleta. Mañana te vas._

 _Agatha palideció. La mansión de los Ascott había sido su hogar por casi diez años. ¿Cómo iba a irse así… ahora?_

 _Pero su madre no dio marcha atrás. A la mañana siguiente todo el servicio se despidió de Agatha con mucho cariño, y la colmaron de humildes regalos hechos por ellos._

 _-Te echaremos mucho de menos cariño-le dijo una de las rollizas cocineras, llorando emocionada._

 _-Has sido un consuelo para nosotros aquí-dijo un viejo mayordomo dándola unas palmaditas de ánimo._

 _-Adiós, Agatha-se despidió Beau, sonriéndola con tristeza. Agatha le dio un fuerte abrazo, y allí las lágrimas asomaron más que nunca._

 _-Adiós Beau…-por un momento la loca y salvaje idea de besarlo, de echarse encima de él acariciando su largo y rubio cabello y fugarse juntos la asaltó. Pero ella no era así. Para nada-adiós…_

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba subida en el elegante autovolante con Lady Ascott, que exhibía una desagradable expresión de satisfacción en su duro rostro._

 _-Te vas a convertir en toda una mujer-le dijo la aristócrata. Agatha miraba al suelo del coche, sumisa-algún día me lo agradecerás._

 _Con el tiempo durante su estancia en el nuevo internado Agatha pensó que Lady Ascott tenía razón hasta cierto punto: en aquel lugar tenía mucha más libertad que en la mansión, y por primera vez estaba con más gente de su edad. Callada y educada, Agatha se metió en un grupo de chicas de la zona roja modositas y estudiosas, pero con mala idea. Ella no solía meterse en problemas, pero siempre se enteraba de los líos en los que estaban sus amigas, peleándose con otros grupos de niñas y con pequeñas rencillas secretas. Participaba de modo pasivo, aconsejando a sus amigas sobre la mejor manera de hacer la puñeta a las otras. Pero nunca participaba. Eso era rebajarse. Además no le interesaba en absoluto._

 _-Podríamos intentarlo-dijo una de sus amigas un día. Hablaban de descolgarse por una de las ventanas que daba al edificio de los chicos. Unas alumnas más mayores lo habían hecho, y decían que habían ido a la planta de los de su curso, donde habían podido elegir cuál de todos los ansiosos sementales se las llevaba a su cuarto._

 _-Si nos pillan… o si nos caemos…-dijo otra. La ventana estaba a cientos de metros del suelo. Si se agarraban mal a la cornisa, podrían matarse. Y ellas no eran precisamente gimnastas._

 _-¿Tú que piensas, Ags?_

 _-Es una tontería-sentenció Agatha, que estaba estudiando su libro de lengua. Lengua era su asignatura favorita._

 _-¿Por qué? A veces pareces de piedra. Que rollo, de verdad-se quejó la primera-no sabéis lo que es que te toque un chico…_

 _-Tú tampoco. Por eso quieres ir-respondió Agatha con calma, pasando una página._

 _Al final se cambió de grupo. Demasiado inmaduras para ella. Iba con unas chicas más mayores, pero con las que se entendía mejor. Ah, y su amiga consiguió pasar al cuarto de los chicos. Pero a la vuelta resbaló y se cayó, como ya la habían advertido. Se la llevaron a enterrar el día siguiente._

 _Pasaron tres años, cuatro cuando Agatha solicitó hacer un curso especial. Cuando regresó a la mansión de los Ascott era una mujer totalmente distinta. Era mucho más inteligente y espabilada, y sobre todo más cínica. Conocía la oscuridad del mundo, mejor que nunca. Pero aún les tenía miedo._

 _Durante su estancia en el internado Agatha trabó amistad con un profesor de historia, Amos, que la cautivó con su retórica y la pasión que ponía en su trabajo. Amos ya pasaba los cuarenta, era demasiado mayor para ella, pero aun así Agatha soñaba con que algún día pudiera rebelarle su amor, y besarlo. Amos no tenía mujer, al contrario que Beau, y era poco probable que la tuviera._

 _Amos llevó a Agatha de vuelta a la mansión de los Ascott, donde la dejó en la entrada._

 _-Bueno Ags… escríbeme, pronto…-le pidió él. Ella sonrió levemente. No se le daba muy bien sonreír._

 _-Gracias Amos… por todo…-dijo. Él asintió. Las largas tardes que habían paseado por los jardines del internado y él le había contado cientos de cosas sobre su vida, y ella fascinada no podía dejar de mirarlo. Un día los sorprendió la lluvia, y riendo se habían escondido en un soportal. Amos se había quedado mirándola, y por un momento Agatha estaba segura de que había intentado besarla. Pero no lo había hecho. Era una alumna, después de todo. Pero ya no._

 _Agatha abrazó a Amos y luego le acarició el rostro. En principio era una caricia inocente, pero luego se fue volviendo cada vez más lenta y tortuosa, y erótica._

 _-Oooooh…-Amos había cerrado los ojos, y cogiéndole la mano la llevó a su bigote, y luego se la metió en la boca-Aa…. Agatha…_

 _Se acercaron lentamente, y ella cerró los ojos y despegó los labios. Siempre había desdeñado el amor, el deseo desesperado de sus amigas. Pero ahora se sentía tan necesitada… tan… guarra…_

 _¡PPIIIIIIIII!_

 _-¡Muévete, gilipollas!-gritaron desde atrás. Otro coche con unos muebles restaurados para Lady Ascott esperaba detrás de ellos. Amos pareció recordar la cordura y se alejó de la chica._

 _-Yo… bueno, bájate ya…_

 _Agatha tragó saliva, mirándolo. "Ven conmigo. Por favor, vámonos juntos"-pensó, desesperada. Pero no iba a decirlo. No iba a rebajarse así._

 _-A…adiós…-susurró, y se marchó del coche. Llovía, pero llevaba paraguas._

 _La vuelta a la mansión no fue tan espectacular como se esperaba: la mayoría del servicio que ella recordaba se había jubilado o marchado. Algunos habían sido despedidos. Según supo Beau había tenido un hijo, y había dejado el trabajo porque estaba harto de Lady Ascott. En cuanto a su madre seguía igual que siempre. Con igual quiero decir que la recibió sin ni siquiera darle un abrazo._

 _Lady Ascott había visitado a Agatha frecuentemente durante su estancia en el internado, así que era la que más la conocía. Era quien más esperaba su regreso: a partir de ahora Agatha trabajaría como su secretaria personal. Todas sus amigas del Club de Campo tenían una, y ella no podía ser menos._

 _-Esta será tu nueva habitación-le comunicó Lady Ascott. Agatha no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. Era el cuarto más grande que en su vida había tenido. Y sin tener que compartirlo con su madre o una compañera-empiezas mañana, cuando yo me despierte._

 _-¿A qué hora se suele…?_

 _-No lo sé. Tengo insomnio. Si duermo mal, a las seis. Si duermo bien, a las siete, las ocho, las nueve o las diez. Estate preparada a las cinco-dijo Lady Ascott. Luego se fue._

 _Agatha se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pensativa. Era un horario espantoso. Pero iba a ganar mucho dinero. Y era un buen trabajo._

 _Bueno, no era tan buen trabajo, como pudo descubrir pronto. La mayoría de cosas que había aprendido en el internado no le servían de nada, porque Lady Ascott no era una mujer con necesidades intelectuales muy altas. Debía acompañarla a todas partes y ser su agenda personal, además de la de su hijo y su marido. Debía acordarse de todos los conocidos y los compromisos de Lady Ascott, y aguantarla dando el coñazo todo el día. Hasta iba a misa con ella, y a veces al baño. Insufrible e innecesario._

 _Lo que peor llevaba Agatha era tener que hacer de medidora entre Lady Ascott y el servicio transmitiéndole sus mensajes. Ellos la trataban como a una traidora por eso. "Mira Agatha que se fue a la escuela unos años a la escuela y ahora te mira por encima del hombro". Y también entre Lady Ascott y su familia. Hamish, ahora de dieciocho años, tenía ahora una insoportable novia llamada Chloe, que por suerte no se asomaba mucho por la casa, porque era aún peor que él. El caprichoso Hamish solo se callaba y agachaba la cabeza ante su novia. Era muy curioso. En cuanto a Lord Ascott tenía mal la cadera y la vejez empezaba a hacer mella en él. Eso solo había agriado su carácter, aunque con ella era mucho más agradable. Agatha sentía que era una de las pocas personas con las que se entendía de verdad en aquella casa. Aunque como marido era solo otro inútil, que solo servía para traer el dinero y aumentar la codicia de su mujer. Agatha creía que un buen marido solo puede ser un hombre con el carisma suficiente para fascinar a su mujer y tenerla dominada, sin necesitar nada más._

 _-La señora dice que te tomes el medicamento-le dijo Agatha a Hamish, que estaba en su cuarto terminando unos deberes. Estaba malo de la garganta, y como consecuencia aún más insoportable que de costumbre. Al menos le dolía al hablar, y así se estaba más callado._

 _-No lo tengo aquí-respondió él sin girarse._

 _-Lo sé-dijo Agatha, poniéndoselo en la mesa. Luego se dispuso a irse, cuando Hamish la agarró. Agatha le miró con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada._

 _-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó Hamish, y la sonrió. Tenía los ojos hinchados y en la nariz le brillaban los mocos. Qué asco de chaval._

 _-Haz tus… deberes-dijo ella secamente._

 _-Cállate, zorra-la espetó Hamish con agresividad-¿te crees que me mandas algo? Solo eres la putita de mi madre ¿lo sabes? ¿Te obliga a que le hagas la tijera por las noches?_

 _-Hamish, no…-Agatha intentó zafarse de él, pero Hamish fue hacia la puerta y la cerró. Luego se acercó a Agatha de nuevo. Solo se atrevía a comportarse así cuando sus padres no estaban. Era un desgraciado._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molo, eh?-dijo, sonriendo. Ella no mudó su gesto, aunque estaba horrorizada-sí, te molo. Sé cómo me miras._

 _-Yo no te…_

 _Hamish empezó a tocarle las tetas, y la acorraló contra su escritorio, pegando su cintura a la suya. El dolor de garganta le producía tener un fétido aliento que Agatha trató de no respirar._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Agatha? ¿No has follado nunca? ¿Te da miedo?-preguntó, vicioso. Luego su rostro se coloreó un poco-yo… yo nunca lo he hecho. Pero quiero aprender… y tú puedes ayudarme._

 _Eso fue el colmo. Agatha sacó la fuerza que llevaba guardada en su interior y de un empujón lo apartó de ella. Maldito imbécil. Hamish estuvo a punto de caerse. La miró, asustado._

 _-Se… se lo diré a mamá…-la avisó._

 _-Desgraciado-Agatha sonrió con asco-díselo a quien quieras. Me da lo mismo. No pienso tocarte. Me voy de esta casa._

 _Fue hacia la puerta, decidida. Hamish la miró irse, abatido, cuando sus escasas neuronas pensaron algo._

 _-¿Tu madre también?_

 _Agatha se detuvo y se volvió lentamente, preocupada._

 _-Mi… ¿mi madre?-repitió. Hamish sonrió al verla así. Ahora la tenía por fin._

 _-Sí, la vieja gorda-dijo-no creo que ella vaya a poder encontrar otro trabajo. Tú a lo mejor… de puta. Así que… ¿te sigues queriendo ir? ¿eh, Agatha?_

 _Agatha tragó saliva y se irguió, muy digna. Le daba tanto asco._

 _-Por favor Hamish… déjame ir-pidió. No se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero había suplicado. Se había rebajado hasta eso._

 _-"Hamish, déjame ir"-se burló él. Avanzó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el pecho, y la otra se la metió por el cinturón. Cuando Agatha notó la mano de Hamish introducirse en su vagina, comenzó a temblar y a respirar más deprisa, no de excitación, si no de miedo. No quería…_

 _-¿Eres virgen?-preguntó Hamish en un susurro. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba nada de aquello. Su único referente eran los videos porno que veía, y eso no era un referente muy bueno-contesta ¿eres virgen?_

 _-Ssí…-siseó Agatha._

 _-Entonces… ¿te va a doler?_

 _-C…creo…_

 _Hamish sonrió, perverso. Luego acercándose, la besó. Era su primer beso. Agatha cerró los ojos y soportó la peste del chico y sus babas, manteniéndose firme._

 _-Mejor…-susurró el chico. Entonces se separó de ella, alertado._

 _-¿Dónde está Agatha?-era la voz de su madre. La estaba buscando._

 _-Ve. Y no digas nada-la advirtió el chico, agarrándola fuertemente de las muñecas-si lo haces mi madre os echará a las dos. A mí me castigará, pero tú y tu puta madre os quedaréis sin trabajo. ¿Me oyes? No digas nada…_

 _Agatha jadeó, asustada. Aún notaba el desagradable tacto de la viscosa mano de él en su zona íntima. Dios, no quería volver a sentirla nunca más. Nunca._

 _-Ven esta noche-dijo Hamish-Cuando ellos se acuesten. Ven. ¿Entendido?_

 _-Pero…-susurró Agatha, asustada._

 _-¡VEN!_

 _Esa noche, después de acostar a su señora, Agatha fue a tumbarse a su cama. Miró al techo. No solía rezar. De hecho había aprendido en el internado, sus padres no la educaron nunca en la fe. Pero esa vez sí lo hizo. "Por favor, que se muera. Por favor, que se muera"-insistió, desesperada._

 _Finalmente lo hizo. Deslizándose como un fantasma se movió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Hamish. Él la abrió pronto. Estaba en pijama, con su elegante bata que una vez había sido de su padre. Hamish quería tener la grandeza de Lord Ascott, pero jamás llegaría a igualarlo._

 _-Hola-dijo, y cerró la puerta-ven-comenzó a besarla. Agatha no sabía nada de besos, pero tenía claro que Hamish lo estaba haciendo mal. Desesperado y ansioso le metía la lengua por todas partes, llenándola con su saliva. Agatha cerró los ojos y aguantó con serenidad. Finalmente Hamish se separó de su lado y la miró furioso-no estás poniendo mucho de tu parte-dijo-mejor será que cambies._

 _-No voy a hacer eso-le avisó Agatha. Hamish la zarandeó con violencia, y ella abrió los ojos, asustada._

 _-Sí lo harás-la avisó. Luego se bajó el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto su erección-ahora… chúpamela._

 _Agatha le miró desesperada. No, por favor. No quería. Era horrible. Pensó en suplicarle otra vez, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Además no pensaba suplicarle de nuevo, nunca más. Antes moriría que hacerlo._

 _Hamish señaló su miembro y luego la sonrió, insistente. Agatha cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un momento. Luego finalmente se fue agachando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Le miró una última vez, pero esta vez ya no era con miedo ni súplica, si no con odio. Un odio intenso que ya nunca se iría de ella. Hamish debió de captarlo, porque la miró asustado. Pero luego cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar._

 _A partir de entonces Agatha debía ir todas las noches al cuarto del chico y dejar que el la manoseara como quería y experimentara con el objetivo de convertirse en un "maestro del sexo" e impresionar a su novia. Hamish y Chloe solo se veían durante el día, y la arrogante de su princesa era demasiado altanera para rebajarse a verlo a escondidas. Así que Hamish descargaba toda su frustración en Agatha, que soportaba todos los experimentos del chico durmiendo además aún menos horas y luego teniendo que soportar las reprimendas de Lady Ascott, a la que temía más que nunca. Si se enteraba de lo que hacía con su hijo, no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Pero si no se enteraba, peor todavía._

 _-Estás gorda… eres fea…-observó Hamish, tumbado encima de ella, aún con su miembro metido en su interior. Agatha miraba a un lado, ignorándolo. Gordo estaba él, y feo era él, más que nadie que conociera. Hamish no lo decía en serio. De hecho, aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba enamorado de ella. Agatha le trataba con más dureza que ninguna otra mujer, pero soportaba y cumplía todos sus caprichos. Era muy sexy, y a Hamish le gustaba un montón. Sus encuentros nocturnos se habían convertido para él en lo mejor del día en su aburrida vida de rico inútil._

 _-¿Ya hemos acabado?-preguntó Agatha intentando quitárselo de encima._

 _-No-contestó Hamish. Luego bajó la boca hasta sus pezones y los besó y mordió hasta hacerla daño. Agatha ignoró el dolor con admirable indiferencia-vamos Agatha… gime otra vez… di mi nombre… dilo…_

 _Agatha no lo hizo. No pensaba hacerlo nunca. Secretamente, ya estaba buscando otros empleos. Se iría cuanto antes. Estaba harta de aquel lugar._

 _Sin embargo la suerte la sonrió antes de lo que se esperaba._

 _-La secretaria de mi marido ha enfermado-explicó Lady Ascott. Agatha, que estaba sentada con ella viendo los jardines, mojados por la lluvia, se encogió de hombros-así que he pensado que tal vez tú… podrías sustituirla._

 _-¿Yo?-Agatha la miró perpleja. Una tenue esperanza comenzó a iluminarse en su interior._

 _-Sí, ¿estás sorda? Solo tienes que llevar los horarios de mi marido, administrar sus citas y cosas así. No te será demasiado difícil-dijo Lady Ascott con aburrimiento._

 _-Pero… ¿y usted…?-a Agatha le importaba menos que poco lo que sería de aquella harpía huraña, pero debía parecer lo contrario, o Lady Ascott podía enfadarse._

 _-Bueno, he pensado que una secretaria no me es tan necesaria después de todo ¡ni que fuese una abuela! Además, no es que seas muy útil que digamos._

 _Agatha una vez más contuvo su ira sin cambiar su inexpresivo gesto. La de veces que había arreglado los ridículos problemas de Lady Ascott eran ya incontables._

 _-Para estar más cerca del trabajo, te mudarás a un piso que tenemos allí-dijo Lady Ascott-pero no traigas a nadie a él. ¿Entendido? A nadie._

 _-Sí, señora-dijo Agatha obediente. Lady Ascott apretó los labios, examinándola, como pensando en sí debía fiarse de ella. Agatha iba a irse, cuando la retuvo una vez más-Agatha… la secretaria… sé que mi marido se estaba acostando con ella. No es fácil engañarme ¿sabes? Si sospecho que él…_

 _-Claro que no, señora-dijo Agatha, esta vez sí más cortante-yo nunca lo permitiría._

 _Lady Ascott echó la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió, más tranquila._

 _-Muy bien. Vete._

 _Agatha se fue esa misma noche. La única persona de la que se despidió fue de su madre. Esta vez sí fue un poco más emotiva. Ella estaba contenta de que su hija pudiera aspirar a un puesto mejor de trabajo._

 _-Las secretarias tienen casas propias…-susurró Gabrielle, emocionada-si puedes, engancha a algún oficial que tenga dinero… aunque ellos nunca se toman en serio a las de nuestra clase._

 _-Puedo salir adelante sin eso, mamá-dijo Agatha, tranquilizadora-te voy a echar mucho de menos…_

 _Antes de irse se cruzó con Hamish. Él la miró enfadado. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía retenerla o su madre sospecharía. Agatha compuso una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. Él, incapaz de creerlo, la miró cabreado, pero ella no le hizo caso._

 _Agatha pasó dos años al servicio de Lord Ascott. En ese tiempo fue cogiendo más confianza con él, aunque nunca intentó tocarla ni hacer nada de lo que Lady Ascott le había advertido. Sin embargo Agatha se esforzaba en complacerlo más que a nadie, y eso tenía un retorcido motivo oculto: quería que se sintiera más a gusto con ella que en su casa. Que se diera cuenta de lo repugnante que era su mujer y su hijo, y lo que era ser atendido por una mujer de verdad. Y sabía que Lord Ascott lo notaba. Cada vez estaba más complacido con ella, y aunque ciertamente hubiera aceptado sus favores sexuales, su cariño era más el que se siente hacia una hija. Agatha demostró tener inteligencia y capacidad para hacer el trabajo de secretaria, y lord Ascott cada vez le confiaba más cosas._

 _-¡Ah Agatha! ¡Quiero que conozcas a estos amigos míos! ¡Jóvenes emprendedores!-explicó Lord Ascott llamándola. Estaban en una azotea del rascacielos de su empresa, durante una elegante fiesta nocturna. Lady Ascott, que charlaba con sus amigas sobre "animados" temas como el cloro de las piscinas de su club, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Agatha. Ya había surgido una rivalidad entre ellas, al notar Lady Ascott que su marido pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo y volvía de buen humor. Pero Agatha cada vez temía menos a Lady Ascott. Ya no podía hacerla daño. Al menos eso creía._

 _-Este es John Clyff, y este Francis Tremaine-dijo Lord Ascott. Los empresarios la estrecharon la mano amistosos. Eran más mayores que ella, pero aún jóvenes. Agatha asintió, complacida._

 _-Creo que es usted la luz que mantiene joven a nuestro lord-bromeó John Clyff, que era jovial y bastante mujeriego._

 _-Oh, adulador-bromeó Agatha. Aquella noche iba muy hermosa, con un abrigo negro, y una blusa color rojo sangre. Su ropa no era ni la mitad de cara que la del resto de mujeres de aquella fiesta, pero le sentaba mejor._

 _-La verdad es que es usted muy hermosa…-dijo Francis Tremaine, regordete y con aspecto no muy inteligente, aunque tenía un importante cargo en la empresa de los Ascott. Agatha lo miró con sorpresa, mientras Clyff reía._

 _-Buenoo Fracis… ¿no serás tú el más seductor?_

 _Agatha estuvo un rato charlando con ellos. Estaba claro que el tal Francis estaba enamorado de ella, y a Clyff no le hubiera importado nada llevársela a su cama esa noche. Pero a ella no le interesaban. Sería por sus desilusiones pasadas, pero desde el bueno del profesor Amos no había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie. Tal vez Hamish le había robado esa capacidad, no lo sabía._

 _Recibía alguna carta de Amos de vez en cuando. Ya no enseñaba en aquel internado, había conseguido mudarse al norte de Suburbia, a los barrios de extrarradio como The Hills, donde Spencer y Billy Joe Cobra se conocerían muchos años más tarde, y ahora impartía clases en un tranquilo instituto allí. Ella ya no quería verlo. Lo único que secretamente ansiaba, además de por fin poder tener una casa propia y un empleo digno, era tener hijos. Eso le gustaría mucho._

 _Y entonces, una tarde, su vida dio un violento giro, hacia una peligrosa dirección._

 _-¿Por qué… me ha llamado?-preguntó entrando en la sala. Lady Ascott estaba allí, y también Hamish, que no parecía nada contento, y su ya esposa, Chloe Bourgeois, la caprichosa y chillona francesa._

 _-Buenas tardes Agatha. ¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Lady Ascott. Agatha se quedó perpleja. Jamás, en su vida, ella le había preguntado algo así._

 _-Yo… bien…_

 _-Te he llamado de urgencia por un problema grave. Pero espero que no se quede en nada…-Lady Ascott sacó un collar con un enorme ópalo negro en él, y se lo enseñó-"Lucifer". Es un collar muy caro ¿sabes? Lleva muchos años en la familia de los Ascott. Vino de la Tierra._

 _-Oh…-Agatha no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar. El collar era realmente impresionante, debía de costar más de lo que ganaba todo el personal de los Ascott en años._

 _-¿Bonito, verdad? Tu madre ha debido de pensar lo mismo, porque ha intentado robarlo-dijo Lady Ascott alzando la cabeza. Agatha no perdió los nervios, pero notó como el alma se le caía a los pies._

 _-No puede ser-dijo con voz tenue-conozco a mi madre. Nunca haría algo así. Debe haber un error._

 _-Pues según la policía, no lo hay. Estaba en su cuarto, cuando lo han registrado-dijo Lady Ascott entrecruzando las piernas en su asiento, como una reina-así que me temo que es verdad._

 _-Mi madre lleva veinte años en esta casa-dijo Agatha paciente-ella tenía la esperanza de jubilarse aquí. ¿Por qué iba a robarlo?_

 _-No lo sé, yo no soy una ladrona-dijo Lady Ascott, cortante-pero según este informe médico, tu madre no se encuentra muy bien de salud-le pasó una carpeta. Agatha la observó, extrañada-ya me lo han advertido alguno de los empleados. No está… en sus cabales._

 _-¿Qué… quiere decir?-Agatha levantó la cabeza después de examinar los documentos. Eran muy raros._

 _-Que quizás… habría que internarla. El asilo de Witzed ya nos ha ofrecido una plaza-dijo Lady Ascott. Agatha levantó la cabeza, y los documentos le temblaron de las manos. El manicomio de Witzed era uno de los peores lugares de la zona roja, en él estaban encerrados locos de todo tipo, algunos verdaderos psicópatas, y por lo que sabía no recibían buen trato._

 _Hubo un silencio. Chloe, aburrida, empezó a mirar sus redes sociales en el móvil. Agatha tragó saliva, intentando buscar las palabras. Empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel._

 _-Estos documentos… son falsos-dijo. Lady Ascott iba a protestar, pero luego no dijo nada-¿qué quieren?_

 _Lady Ascott miró a su hijo, que miró a Chloe. Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-¡Venga ya! ¡Tendremos que contárselo, ¿no?!-chilló, exasperada-¿si no cómo lo va a hacer?_

 _-¿El qué?-Agatha les miró asustada._

 _Chloe miró a su marido y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo. El hizo una mueca de asco._

 _-¡Díselo!-le chilló. Hamish avanzó y fue hasta ella. No estaba tan prepotente como de costumbre._

 _-Verás, Agatha.. es que… bueno… Chloe y o… Chloe… no puede tener hijos-dijo. Ahí sí que la inexpresividad de Agatha desapareció. Una mueca de asco fue apareciendo en su cara más y más ¿cómo se atrevían? ¿cómo podían ni siquiera pensar…?_

 _-Es todo muy fácil-intervino Lady Ascott, intentando controlar la situación-solo tendrás que cargar con el niño nueve meses. Y a cambio… a cambio te pagaremos… mucho dinero._

 _¿Mucho dinero? ¿Cómo podía atreverse si quiera a sugerirlo? ¿Cómo podía plantear algo así? De repente vio, y estaba muy claro en la vista de aquellas tres personas, lo que ella era a sus ojos: una puta despreciable, prácticamente un objeto, de su propiedad._

 _Pero su madre estaba en apuros. Debía elegir. Tenía que ayudarla. Si la internaban en ese manicomio… pero tener un hijo… un hijo de él…_

 _Despegó los labios para decir que no. Ya encontraría la forma de arreglarlo. Pero todo su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente. Cuando pensó una cosa. Una idea empezó a asomar por su cabeza. Además, Hamish ya la había tocado muchas veces… No iba a morirse por tenerlo dentro de ella una vez más. Y el hijo… ella quería tener un hijo…_

 _-De… acuerdo-dijo finalmente. Lady Ascott miró a su hijo y a Chloe con sorpresa._

 _-En… ¿en serio?-dijo, pasmada. Agatha asintió._

 _-Pero con una condición-dijo. La sonrisa de Lady Ascott se borró rápidamente._

 _-¿Cuál, hija?_

 _-Eso-señaló al ópalo negro-quiero el collar. Nada más._

 _Lady Ascott se estiró, indignada._

 _-Si piensas que voy si quiera a planteármelo…_

 _-Venga mamá-intervino Hamish, conciliador-no es tan valioso… ni siquiera te gustaba… si no pide nada más…_

 _-Podemos encontrar a cualquier otro vientre de alquiler en esta ciudad…-dijo Lady Ascott furiosa._

 _-La idea fue tuya-le recordó Hamish. Su madre le fulminó con la mirada, y él se encogió asustado._

 _-Sí. Pensé que sería apropiado que fuese tu amante la que te lo diera-dijo con odio. Agatha supuso que en algún momento tenía que haberlo descubierto. Quizás por eso la mandó lejos de casa, a trabajar con su marido. Aunque eso había sido un error… como iba a serlo este nuevo plan._

 _-Estás muy cambiada-dijo Hamish aquella noche, mientras se desvestía. Agatha miraba hacia la pared, todavía con la ropa puesta-joder, hasta me impones y todo._

 _Agatha no respondió. Miraba a la pared, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. No parecía estar allí. Aquella noche estaba ovulando. Era el momento. Hamish le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la besó en la oreja._

 _-Quítate la ropa…-susurró, intentando sonar seductor. Ella le apartó la mano, y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Solo necesitas un agujero-dijo, bajándose la falda y las bragas hasta las rodillas-Hazlo rápido, por favor._

 _-Pero…-Hamish la miró enfadado._

 _-¿Has hecho todo esto por mí?-preguntó Agatha mirándole desafiante. La cara de Hamish se deformó en una mueca de asco._

 _-Claro que no. Yo hubiera elegido a una mujer guapa-la miró con los ojos inyectados en odio. Agatha desvió la mirada, asqueada, y él la besó. Agatha se apartó, y Hamish la besó de nuevo. Estuvo un rato resistiéndose, pero al final cedió, dejándole hacerlo. Hamish le metió las manos por debajo de la camisa para llegar hasta sus tetas apretándola fuertemente y la mordisqueó el cuello y los labios mientras la penetraba sin ninguna consideración. Ella lo sentía, sentía lo que venía, de algún modo cuando pasó notó a su hijo, viniendo. Era una estupidez, pero fue capaz de sentirlo así._

 _A la mañana siguiente amaneció con Hamish abrazado a ella. Se apartó de él con sigilo y salió del cuarto muy deprisa. No quería volver a verlo nunca._

 _-Tienes que comer y beber sano durante todo el embarazo-le decía Lady Ascott un día. Ella y Chloe habían empezado a cambiar de actitud respecto a Agatha conforme los meses fueron pasando. La trataban como si fuesen su madre, y a ella le reventaba aunque lo soportaba con paciencia-te voy a apuntar a unas clases…_

 _-Y comer zanahorias, que eso hará que tenga un color de ojos más bonito-añadió Chloe. "Estúpida"-pensó Agatha, irritada._

 _-¿No te molesta… que sea yo quien vaya a tenerlo?-le había preguntado un día Agatha a Chloe, mientras descansaban en una terraza._

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?-ladró Chloe, furiosa. Agatha no se achantó, y ella lo notó-oh… ja, ja, ja, ¡Bueno, lo importante es tenerlo, ¿no?! Y al final la que te cuida es tu madre._

 _-Supongo…-Agatha se llevó las manos a la tripa y la acarició. Notaba como poco a poco una cosita iba creciendo dentro de ella, y aquel era el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero cada vez se daba cuenta más de que le sería imposible renunciar al niño. Era un varón, según las últimas ecografías._

 _-Quiero invitarte a algo-dijo Hamish una noche, a finales del noveno mes. Ya estaba muy cerca-déjame hacerlo, por favor. No quiero que me odies._

 _Agatha, sentada en el jardín de la mansión mirando distraída el campo, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo._

 _-Te lo supliqué-le recordó, con voz dura-te supliqué que no lo hicieras._

 _-¿Qué? Oh… ha pasado mucho tiempo… y muchos polvos, je, je-rió. Agatha no._

 _-Vete. Tendrás a tu hijo-dijo secamente. Después esperaba no verlo nunca más. Aunque tenía cierto presentimiento acerca de lo que iba a pasar luego…_

 _Hamish la miró cabreado, y finalmente se fue._

 _Llegó el día. Agatha fue llevada por el chófer que le habían asignado los Ascott hasta el hospital, y allí tuvo que apañárselas ella sola para encontrar la sala de partos. Allí la esperaban Lady Ascott y Chloe._

 _-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-la reprendió Lady Ascott, despectiva. Agatha apenas podía hablar, las contracciones la estaban matando._

 _La condujeron en una silla volante hasta la sala de partos. El médico ya estaba preparado._

 _-Muy bien, muy bien, vamos allá-dijo, optimista-¿es niño o niña?_

 _-Es niño, y la madre soy yo-le chilló Chloe. El ginecólogo la miró extrañado, y luego se dedicó a lo suyo._

 _Agatha gritó y gritó, muerta de vergüenza porque además Chloe y Lady Ascott la miraban a un lado de la sala, cuchicheando. A veces le dio la impresión de que se reían de ella. Nadie estaba allí para cogerla de la mano. Nadie estaba allí para darle palabras de ánimo, salvo las comadronas. Pero notaba al niño naciendo. Notaba a su hijo saliendo poco a poco, y lanzando un fuerte gemido notó como las lágrimas de dolor y alegría le brotaban, desesperada._

 _-Ya está… ya está…-dijo el médico, sujetando al lloroso bebé entre sus brazos. El niño agitaba sus delgadas y rosadas manitas lanzando chillidos desesperados._

 _-¡Oh! ¡OH!-Agatha, exhausta, estiró sus brazos para tocar a su hijo. No pudo; Chloe y Lady Ascott se metieron en medio, y empezaron a mirarlo gritando de emoción, y se lo llevaron a un lado._

 _-Necesita descansar…-dijo el ginecólogo, mirándola preocupado. Agatha notó como las lágrimas le recorrían el congestionado rostro, horrorizada._

 _La dejaron en una cómoda cama de una habitación para que reposara. Antes de salir, el médico apagó las luces. Agatha se quedó mirando el techo una vez más, en silencio. Fue el silencio más largo de su vida._

 _Vida. Había creado vida._

 _Nunca volvería a ser la misma._

* * *

 _-Cien mil mickeys… y unas cremas…-Agatha miró lo que había sobre la mesa. Lord y Lady Ascott estaban en frente de ella, con los brazos cruzados. Hamish estaba a un lado, mirándola con preocupación-esto no fue lo que acordamos… -les recordó._

 _-Ya. Pero ha habido un cambio de planes-comentó Lady Ascott y le dedicó una sonrisa envenenada. Agatha no se lo podía creer._

 _-Sigo queriendo el collar del ópalo negro-insistió._

 _-Ni hablar-le cortó Lady Ascott, cortante._

 _-Eso fue lo que…_

 _-Venga ya Agatha, no seas molesta. Sabías de sobra que una joya de ese valor no te la podíamos dar a ti-la espetó Lord Ascott, severo-Está por encima de tu categoría._

 _Agatha le miró con tristeza. Él no había hecho nada para pararle los pies a su mujer en ningún momento._

 _-Usted es peor que ellos-le dijo en un susurro._

 _-Cuidado con lo que dices-la avisó Lord Ascott, furioso-toma tu dinero y vete. No te molestes en fichar mañana._

 _Lady Ascott soltó una risita burlona. Solo Hamish parecía algo conmovido, aunque no dijo nada. Agatha los miró con inexpresividad. Finalmente agachó la cabeza y dándose la vuelta salió de allí. No pensaba aceptar su dinero… ese dinero…._

* * *

 _El miércoles Hamish pasaba por la casa de sus padres. Se había mudado a un bonito piso en la costa con Chloe y el niño, al que habían bautizado como Hamish jr. Chloe mimaba muchísimo al bebé y estaba obsesionada con él, dejando siempre de lado a Hamish, que cada vez se sentía más excluido. Su esposa llevaba sin tener con él relaciones sexuales desde hacía semanas, y sin embargo había encontrado ropa de hombre que no era suya en su baño. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarle su infidelidad._

 _Hamish pensaba cada vez más en divorciarse. En ese caso, se llevaría a su hijo, lo tenía claro. Al fin de cuentas tenía su sangre, no la de ella. Puta zorra caprichosa, nunca debió haberse casado con ella. Solo fue porque quería su madre. Como casi todo lo demás._

 _Si la dejaba, tal vez podría ver a Agatha… tal vez podría irse con ella._

 _-Están en su despacho-le dijo uno de los criados. Hamish juraría que se reía a sus espaldas junto al otro mayordomo cuando subió hacia el estudio._

 _-Hola papá-saludó a su padre al entrar. Lord Ascott le miró horrorizado-¿qué pas…?_

 _Tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta. Su padre no tenía piernas. Ya no. Estaban a un lado, en el suelo, en medio de un creciente charco de sangre. El resto del cuerpo, sentado aún en el escritorio, temblaba, aún vivo._

 _-Ha… Hamish…-Lady Ascott estaba a un lado, arrinconada, mientras Agatha, sentada en una butaca del despacho, la apuntaba con una pistola._

 _-Hola cielo. Te estábamos esperando-dijo, con voz burlona. Hamish abrió la boca varias veces, anonadado._

 _-A… Agatha…_

 _-¿No me esperabas?-fingió sorprenderse ella._

 _Hamish echó a correr a la salida. Ella disparó un tiro pero falló._

 _-¡JODETE!-Hamish bajó las escaleras corriendo. Le ayudarían, para algo pagaban a los mayordomos-¡AYUDA, RÁPIDO! ¡VAMOS, JODER, SACAD VUESTRAS PISTOLAS!_

 _Los mayordomos las sacaron… y le apuntaron a él. Hamish palideció, y de repente vio que de las otras habitaciones asomaban el resto del personal de servicio, sirvientas y mayordomos, que lo miraban con seriedad. Ahí lo comprendió. Los había convencido a todos. Dios._

 _-Ah, ya estás de vuelta-rió Agatha al verlo entrar, sangrando por la boca y sujetado por dos mayordomos-esto Marx lo llamó la revolución social. Ese "rojo" que tú tanto odias…_

 _-A… Agatha… haré lo que sea-dijo Hamish con voz ronca. Agatha asintió._

 _-Ya. El collar-dijo. Lady Ascott ahogó un gemido, y Agatha la disparó en la rodilla. Lady Ascott cayó al suelo gritando dolorida mientras Agatha tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa del escritorio, impaciente-vamos Hamish. La contraseña._

 _-Vale pero… pero no nos hagas daño…-pidió él mientras se acercaba a la caja fuerte, desesperado._

 _-Voy a matarla, Hamish._

 _-Oh…-Hamish miró a su madre, que ahora estaba roja y gritaba en el suelo, y luego de nuevo a Agatha. Joder, ¿quién era esa zorra?-pues… pues no me hagas daño a mí._

 _Agatha sonrió._

 _-Claro que no, Hamish. Te amo-dijo, sonriendo. Él la miró perplejo. Agatha sonrió y le señaló la caja fuerte de nuevo-la contraseña._

 _Hamish la pulsó y lentamente sacó el collar de ópalos. Había más collares allí, y joyas._

 _-Nno…-susurró Lady Ascott, horrorizada._

 _-Fue un error que lo guardaran delante de mí la otra vez-dijo Agatha mirando a la malherida aristócrata. Efectivamente, durante su último encuentro había visto a Lord Ascott meter el collar en la caja, y brillar el resto de joyas. Con mucho esfuerzo y maquinando desde las sombras, puso a todos los trabajadores de la casa de su parte. La mayoría la conocían, y todos estaban hartos de trabajar para los Ascott, sobre todo después de enterarse de la falsa acusación contra Gabrielle._

 _-Pu… puta-siseó Lady Ascott, horrorizada. Ver el mutilado cuerpo de su marido en la mesa la había dejado en shock, pero el odio y la rabia brotaron rápidamente hacia aquella desgraciada. Iba a matarla._

 _-Pónmelo, Hamish-pidió Agatha con voz suave. Hamish obedeció, y acercándose le colocó el collar en el cuello. Agatha asintió lentamente-ahora soy tu reina…-susurró, y acercó los labios a los suyos. Hamish la miró pasmado, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlos. A lo mejor tenía suerte…_

 _Agatha le clavó el abrecartas en su flácida barriga. Hamish dio un grito desgarrador e intentó atacarla, pero los dos mozos de cuadras le agarraron e impidieron que pudiera hacer nada, mientras Agatha terminaba de hacerle un círculo casi perfecto en la tripa y la sangre le salpicaba a chorros._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH!-chilló Hamish, retorciéndose. Nunca en su vida había experimentado dolor. Y aquello era el infierno. Finalmente cuando terminó de gritar Agatha le miró con seriedad, acercándose a él._

 _-A… Agatha… por favor…-suplicó, llorando-por favor…_

 _-Por favor…-repitió ella sonriendo, y con un rápido movimiento le sesgó el cuello. Hamish cayó hacia atrás con la tráquea al descubierto, y aterrizó cerca de las piernas de su padre. Lady Ascott se mordía los nudillos para no gritar, ahora preocupada por lo que le pasaría a ella._

 _-Podéis ir cogiéndolo…-indicó Agatha señalando el resto de joyas. Los mozos de cuadra y mayordomos fueron metiendo las cosas en un saco. En teoría Agatha debía llevárselo todo y esperar en un piso franco a que los sirvientes hablaran con la policía, le dijesen que había sido un asesino misterioso, y levantasen declaración. Luego se reunirían en el piso y repartirían el botín. Como garantía de la fidelidad de Agatha ellos se quedarían con el abrecartas que tenía sus huellas dactilares, y que solo entregarían a la policía en caso de que los traicionasen._

 _Agatha se inclinó al lado de Lady Ascott y la obligó a mirarla. Ahora llevaba su collar puesto. Lady Ascott se secó las lágrimas y la miró con pavor._

 _-No me mates… por favor Agatha… yo cuidé de ti…-susurró, desesperada. Agatha sonrió, muy a su pesar. En realidad, había algo muy fuerte que la unía a Lady Ascott. Era la mujer más fascinante que había conocido._

 _-Yo no la supliqué… ni una vez-dijo la joven con odio. Lady Ascott abrió mucho los ojos. Quería decir algo, pero Agatha cogió un cojín y se lo puso en la cara. Lady Ascott comenzó a sacudir las manos e intentó zafarse de ella, pero Agatha hizo presión, y poco a poco la aristócrata dejó de resistirse, hasta que finalmente se asfixió. Morir ahogada por un cojín de seda. Propio para ella._

 _Agatha se levantó y cogiendo la bolsa cargada de joyas salió de allí con paso firme. Un coche la esperaba fuera. Lo cogió y se fue de allí rápidamente. Aún quedaba tiempo._

 _-Señores, limpiemos esto un poco-sugirió uno de los mayordomos. Ellos arreglaron el escritorio, pero la sangre y los cuerpos los dejaron impecables. Que satisfacción daba aquellos. Putos tiranos, toda la vida inclinados ante ellos…_

 _-Tres, dos…-Agatha miró el reloj de su autovolante. Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban…_

 _¡BOOOOOM! El pequeño detonador que había colocado en las calderas estalló, provocando una combustión en cadena que hizo que la casa entera estallase por los aires. Varios cuerpos salieron disparados por la ventana, ardiendo y aun agitándose en el aire, desesperados. Una columna de humo gigantesca emergió rápidamente mientras la antigua y lujosa mansión de los Ascott quedaba reducida a unas pocas ardientes ruinas. Agatha ni se molestó en mirarlo. Sabía que estaban todos muertos._

 _Solo quedaba ella. Con las joyas. Libre, y rica._

 _Con toda la vida por delante, sin nadie que la decidiera por ella._

* * *

 _El 30 de diciembre Agatha se casó con Francis Tremaine, el socio de Lord Ascott al que había encantado desde su primera fiesta. Francis era bueno en los negocios, aunque no muy inteligente. Agatha sabía que podría aprovecharse de ello. Desde luego no se casaba por amor. Al ser la boda en invierno su vestido fue diseñado para ser llevado con un elegante abrigo polar por encima, que le daba el aspecto de una antigua zarina._

 _Agatha borró casi todos los datos de su pasado, y en cuanto se casó con Francis dejó de trabajar, e incluso consiguió eliminar su_ curriculum vitae _para que no se la asociase a los Ascott. También se inventó una familia noble de la que descendía, los Caravé, y mantuvo bien escondido durante años el collar del ópalo negro, que la policía relacionaba con el comentado asesinato de los Ascott. A ella la interrogaron varias veces, pero mintió con gran maestría, y nada podía relacionarla. Además… ¿cómo lo hubiera conseguido? Al final, se clasificó como un acto terrorista, tal vez un grupo de anarquistas o algo por el estilo que odiaban a los ricos._

 _En cuanto a su hijo, Agatha sabía que no podía reclamarlo, o eso la convertiría en sospechosa número uno. Chloe nunca dijo nada sobre ella, ni sobre nada del hospital. El niño había sido escrito en el registro como hijo de la rubia consentida, así que no había nada que indagar. Agatha estaba segura de que Chloe sabía que ella era la asesina, pero no dijo nada porque en realidad ella también odiaba a los Ascott, y probablemente iba a divorciarse de Hamish. Aun así no poder ver a su hijo fue lo que Agatha más lamentó en su larga vida._

 _Y por fin llegó el momento del nuevo embarazo. Francis era horrible en la cama, pero Agatha no había tenido ni una sola experiencia sexual satisfactoria en su vida, así que estaba resignada. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, sintió un miedo terrible que casi la estranguló. El anterior embarazo había sido una experiencia tan tensa y dura que no se sentía con ánimo de enfrentarse a uno nuevo._

 _Pero aun así lo hizo. Nuevamente acabó teniendo que ir ella sola al paritorio (justamente Francis estaba ese día de viaje en la otra punta de la ciudad) y fue un parto doloroso y cruel. Los bebés estaban enganchados el uno al otro, y al parecer no encontraban la salida del útero._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Agatha se retorció gritando con gravedad y pataleando mientras conseguían sacarle a la primera. "Dri… Drizella"-pensó para sí. El bebé lloraba desconsolado mientras una de las comadronas lo sujetaba. El segundo fue aún más difícil, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Francis llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Agatha con las dos niñas en sus brazos, riendo y llorando a la vez. "Anastasia…"-pensó, sujetando a la segunda. Vaya… eran unos bebés muy guapos. Crecerían para convertirse en unas mujeres muy hermosas. Aunque no sabía a quién saldrían, la verdad._

 _-Oh… Agatha…-Francis corrió a abrazarla, lloroso, y también a sus hijas. Y por un momento, por primera vez en su vida, Agatha Tremaine sintió que tenía una familia, y que era feliz._

 _Un sentimiento curioso, ese de la felicidad. Solo se puede entender cuando se tiene._

* * *

…

* * *

 _-Oh no… ellas otra vez…-el modisto corrió al mostrador, angustiado. Mira que sabía tratar con las mujeres. Pero esas tres harpías le amargaban. La señora de Tremaine era una persona horrible-buenasss tardess Agatha… ¿qué tal hoy?_

 _-Lady Tremaine, si no le importa-replicó ella, glacial. Tiró un par de hermosas faldas al mostrador, con desprecio._

 _-Uy pero… ¿pero qué hace?-preguntó el modisto llevándose una mano a la boca consternado._

 _-¿Me lo puede explicar?-preguntó Lady Tremaine señalando las faldas con sus largas uñas rojas._

 _-¿El… el qué?-preguntó el modisto con cautela._

 _-Eso, explíquenoslo, modoso-rió tontamente Drizella-esta tienda es una ordinariez mamá._

 _-Uy ordinariez… la culta-Anastasia se rió malvadamente de su hermana._

 _-Eh, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un cerdo tía-se rió Drizella. Su hermana la dio un golpe, ofendida, y empezaron a pegarse estúpidamente._

 _-¡Niñas!-las reprendió Lady Tremaine. Luego volvió a dedicar su atención al modisto-estas son las peores faldas que he visto en mi vida. Me aseguró que me enviaría material de calidad ¿pretende insultarme, señor Oack?_

 _-No no no, señora de Tremaine, ni mucho menos-insistió el modisto preocupado. Era mucho más grande y fornido que ella, pero su simple presencia le horrorizaba. Lady Tremaine nunca levantaba la voz más de lo necesario, y jamás perdía los estribos. Eso era quizás lo que más asustaba de ella-estas son las mejores faldas que tenemos en la tienda…_

 _-Mira, soy Minnie Mouse-rió Drizella que se había puesto un enorme lazo en la cabeza._

 _-Yo soy una princesa…-Anastasia se paseó tontamente con un fular de seda enrollado al cuello, y unos altos tacones con lo que se pavoneaba de un lado a otro._

 _-Pffff… la princesa de los cerdos-se rió Drizella._

 _-¡Que no me llames cerdo!-chilló Anastasia, picada. Drizella la sacó la lengua y luego se metió más a dentro de la tienda, donde parecía haber una jungla de telas de colores._

 _-No son las mejores faldas, en absoluto. Lady Walton llevaba una mucho mejor que esta, con una cola larga y ribetes-Lady Tremaine cogió la tela y se la enseñó, indignada-quiero hablar con su superior. Ahora._

 _-¿Mi…? Oh… señora de Tremaine…-Oack la miró con preocupación. Lady Tremaine era muy dura en sus quejas, y su jefe no se lo tomaría a bien. Él era un excelente empleado, no quería manchar su inmaculado expediente-por favor, seguro que podemos hacer algo para arreglar esto…_

 _-Pues no lo veo claro, Oack. No creo que usted tenga la capacidad de arreglarlo-comentó Lady Tremaine apoyando su barbilla en la mano y mirando distraída por toda la tienda-no lo veo nada claro…_

 _-Oh, sí, verá…-Oack empezó a pensar en algo para convencer a aquella harpía y que lo dejase en paz._

 _-¿Dónde estás Anastasia…? ¿Anastasia?-Drizella buscaba a su hermana con preocupación, cuando de una esquina salió ella con una enorme pamela puesta en la cabeza, dándola un susto de muerte-¡IIIIIIH! ¡ANASTASIA!_

 _-Eres una gallina-se burló ella._

 _-Hablo la cerdo-replicó Drizella, con fastidio._

 _-Oye ¿jugamos al escondite?-preguntó Anastasia llevándose sus manos elegantemente pintadas a la boca y conteniendo la risa._

 _-Vale, pero ligas tú-dijo Drizella. Anastasia arqueó una ceja._

 _-¡Ni hablar! ¡Te toca a ti, estúpida, siempre acabo ligando yo!_

 _-Bueno, ligando…-se rió Drizella._

 _-Ligando… con chicos… ijijijiji-Anastasia la imitó y las dos rieron como hienas mientras su madre las echaba un vistazo y ponía los ojos en blanco, desesperada. Sufrirlas día a día era desesperante._

 _-Bien, dígame… cuáles son sus preferencias-Oack examinó las prendas de ropa distraído._

 _-Para empezar que no las aprieten tanto, casi se quedan sin respirar…-dijo Lady Tremaine mirando las sedas que Oack le mostraba._

 _-"Con que es eso… le quedaban apretadas. Será capulla…"-pensó Oack malhumorado, pero sin perder su eterna sonrisa. Sacó más telas y se las enseñó-¿quiere que se los prueben?_

 _-Sí, buena idea-dijo Lady Tremaine recogiéndolas-¡Niñas! ¡Niñas, venid a probaros esto!_

 _No hubo respuesta. Entre las muchas telas del fondo se escuchaban risitas. Lady Tremaine vio con horror como las telas que colgaban del techo se iban envolviendo en torno al cuerpo de sus hijas, que debían de estar girando sobre sí mismas haciendo el subnormal. Resoplando fue hacia ellas y apartando las telas las encontró, furiosa._

 _-¡AH! ¡Que susto mamá jolín!-se quejó Drizella dejando las telas a un lado._

 _-Sí eso mamá. Ya nos vas a matar de un infarto-la espetó Anastasia, indignada._

 _-Venid a probaros esto-las indicó Lady Tremaine, señalando el probador._

 _-¡Síiii!-las dos pánfilas corrieron hacia allí y se metieron en uno de ellos, empezando a desvestirse rápidamente._

 _-¡No, cada una en uno!-Lady Tremaine sacó a Anastasia que ya estaba en bragas del probador de su hermana y la metió en el otro. Ella soltó una carcajada-¡y rápido!_

 _-Ay mamá. Que pesada-Anastasia se probó las faldas pero le apretaban su gordo trasero. Lady Tremaine intentó ajustárselo, apretándola-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, me estás haciendo daño! ¡Iyeeeeee!_

 _-Calla… a ver si… cabes…-Lady Tremaine le frunció el cinturón y finalmente Anastasia entró en la falda, pero la apretaba mucho y parecía un embutido la pobre._

 _En cuanto a Drizella, por el contrario, tenía el culo muy plano, y la iba perdiendo todo el rato, así que su madre tuvo que hacerle varios nudos en el cinturón para ajustárselo._

 _-No me convencen-le dijo a Oack, malhumorada-en absoluto._

 _-Si quiere, puedo tomarles las medidas y mandarle las telas nuevas-sugirió el dependiente secándose el sudor de la frente._

 _-¿Y pagar el extra? ¿Usted qué cree?-se indignó ella. Anastasia se estaba poniendo morada porque no podía respirar y se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con las aletas de la nariz muy abiertas y los ojos un poco bizcos, mientras Drizella ya se había tropezado varias veces con sus faldones y tirado varias cosas del mostrador._

 _Oack decidió darle por fin a la insoportable mujer lo que había venido a buscar después de todo._

 _-Yo le hago las medidas gratis, señora de Tremaine. Tan solo… no me deje en mal lugar, por favor…-suplicó, mirándola preocupado. Lady Tremaine esbozó una desagradable sonrisa, propia de ella._

 _-Se deja en mal lugar usted solo, Oack. Pero acepto-dijo. Luego las miró a ellas-id a quitaros las telas… ¡SÍ, PERO AL PROBADOR!_

 _Al rato las tres damas salieron con satisfactorias sonrisas en sus viles rostros. Aún les quedaban muchas tiendas por visitar y jactarse de sí mismas. Abordaron la peluquería donde las peluqueras tuvieron que sufrir varios cortes mientras le arreglaban el pelo a Anastasia y Drizella, que no paraban de moverse y ponerlas de los nervios porque se molestaban la una a la otra, mientras la peluquera que le daba el tinte a Lady Tremaine temblaba imaginándose que tan siquiera cometía el más mínimo error en su trabajo. Lady Tremaine exigía siempre lo mejor del trabajo. Era muy dura, y muy cruel. Y tenía muy poca paciencia y aún menos tolerancia para los errores._

 _-La lubina está bien-señaló Lady Tremaine mientras el pescadero se la servía. Siempre compraba los pescados más caros, y procuraba que todos sus vecinos la vieran-sí, bien…_

 _Vio como Anastasia y Drizella metían los dedos en los ojos de los otros pescados y jugueteaban con los cangrejos, pero no les dijo nada para no dar el numerito delante de todo el mundo. Ya las regañaría después._

 _Subieron a su elegante jaguar negro. Lady Tremaine elevó el coche moviendo el volante con maestría, con su mano cargada de elegantes anillos, y brillando en su cuello un collar con un enorme ópalo negro. Desde hacía años que lo había sacado y lucido, ya no había peligro de que nadie la acusara. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde el asesinato de los tres Ascott. El delito había prescrito._

 _¿Por qué una estirada damisela con tanta pretendida clase como lo era Agatha Tremaine había terminado por vivir en la zona roja, enviando a sus hijas a un instituto público como el Porter, en el que todo el mundo era bienvenido? Bueno, había dos razones: la primera porque las cuentas de Lady Tremaine no iban tan bien como ella quería; había muchos gastos en su elevado modo de vida, y pocos ingresos, porque no trabajaba ni pensaba volver a hacerlo. Además a la muerte de Francis tuvo que sufragar muchos gastos para poder pagar la herencia. Vivir acomodadamente en la zona roja era mejor que vivir malamente en la zona blanca._

 _La segunda razón era porque precisamente, pese a sus muchos intentos de encajar en la alta sociedad, Lady Tremaine sabía que no era aceptada allí. No poseía los elevados patrimonios de las altas familias, aunque fuese rica, y además se notaba que venía de clase humilde, pese a todo el maquillaje que empleaba, físico y verbal, para camuflarlo. La aristocracia era un grupo cerrado incluso para ella, y tras recibirlos en una ocasión en su antigua casa y escucharlos luego criticándola le sentó tan mal que decidió echarse a un lado en los círculos sociales._

 _Pero no todo estaba perdido. Ella carecía de un título importante. Sin embargo, sus hijas sí podían llegar a tenerlo. Si enganchaban al varón adecuado…_

 _-Muy bien, niñas. Vamos a ver: repasemos-dijo Lady Tremaine dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina junto a Anastasia y Drizella, que estaban tomando una rica merienda con pastas y azúcar-al hijo del duque, Cardule, le gustan mucho los caballos. Recordad que es francés._

 _-Sí, mamá…-Anastasia puso los ojos en blanco-ya lo sabemos._

 _-A ver, Anastasia, ¿por qué no intentas mantener una conversación con él?-sugirió su madre._

 _-¿Con el hijo del duque? Pos porque no está aquí, hija-respondió Anastasia empapándose la boca con la leche que tomaba._

 _-No, una conversación ficticia. Ficticia. Imaginaria-explicó Lady Tremaine poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _-Ah vale… pues a ver… hola, Cardulo…-saludó Anastasia, mirando a Drizella con su habitual mirada perdida._

 _-Yo soy Drizella, eh, a mí no me confundas-dijo Drizella alzando las manos._

 _-¡En francés!-le reprendió Lady Tremaine._

 _-¿Qué?-Anastasia frunció el ceño._

 _-Que hables con él en francés, recordad que es francés. No puedes decirle "Hola, Cardule", porque es francés ¿para qué hemos estado repasando todos estos meses si no?_

 _-Aaaah ya-rió Drizella arrugando su chata nariz-por eso…_

 _El gato de Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, entró en la habitación, perezoso, moviendo su rechoncha barriga. Lucifer era un minino desagradable, negro como el carbón y como su corazón. Era puñetero donde lo hubiera, y su ama lo encontraba encantadoramente malvado. Lucifer fue hacia la mesa intentando tragarse alguna de las pastas, pero Lady Tremaine lo agarró y se lo puso en el regazo, impidiéndoselo._

 _-Vamos, venga Anastasia-la incitó._

 _-Vale, a ver-Anastasia resopló-uf, concentración… uf… emmm… c'est un plasir de vous connaitre, Cardulo._

 _-Trés bien-la animó Lady Tremaine._

 _-Je suis Anastasia et c'est un plasir de vous connaitre-dijo ella arrugando las cejas._

 _-Si bueno, eso ya lo has dicho-la recordó Lady Tremaine-ahora veamos… cuando habléis de vuestros gustos. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres que entienden de sus cosas. Y Cardule ama la hípica…_

 _-¿Pero cómo se va a enamorar de nosotros entonces, si ya ama a esa tía?-preguntó Drizella, con ganas de tocar las narices._

 _-¡Deja de fastidiar y calla!-la reprendió Lady Tremaine, dándole una colleja-¡vamos, Anastasia! "Yo también amo montar a caballo"._

 _-"Yo también amo montar a…"_

 _-¡No hija, en francés! Di lo mismo PERO EN FRANCÉS._

 _-Aaaaaaah… d'acord, d'acord… emmm… j'aime aussi les chevaux…_

 _-"Les chevalles", no "les chevaux". "Les chevaux" son los cabellos-le recordó su madre._

 _-Ay mamá es que es muy difícil-protestó Anastasia._

 _-Es muy fácil. Solo es que sois idiotas-suspiró Lady Tremaine, clavándole las uñas a Lucifer mientras lo acariciaba. El gato soltó un agudo maullido, en señal de protesta-volvamos a empezar, anda._

 _-Vale… bonjour, Cardulo, je m'appelle Anastasia…_

 _-Cardulo culo…-se rió Drizella._

 _-¡Su nombre es Cardule! ¡El heredero del duque, Cardule! ¡Dejad de hacer esa broma con su nombre!-las reprendió su madre. Luego se frotó las sienes, con cansancio-a ver si podemos avanzar algo… Drizella, anda, prueba tú._

 _-¡Hala, ¿por qué ella?! ¡Si yo lo estaba haciendo súper bien!-protestó Anastasia._

 _-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo haré de Cardulo… de Cardule. Y vosotras trataréis de iniciar una conversación conmigo-sugirió Lady Tremaine._

 _-Pero pensaba que Cardulo era yo-replicó Drizella._

 _-Ya no, ahora es mamá. Se siente, nena-se rió Anastasia malvada._

 _-Venga, vamos a ver-Lady Tremaine las obligó a mirarla-yo soy Cardule, y estoy aquí esperando…._

 _-Mmm… mmmmmmmn…-Anastasia y Drizella fruncieron la frente mirando a su madre y estuvieron así un rato._

 _-¿Pero a qué estáis esperando?-les preguntó ella, enfadada-¡hablad de una vez!_

 _-Es que no sabemos cómo abordarte.-se excusó Anastasia-estás tan bueno…_

 _-Señor…-Lady Tremaine cogió a Drizella y la obligó a mirarla, acercándosela-bonjour, je suis Cardule…_

 _-Emmmm, bonjour, moi aussi-dijo ella riendo._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles?-preguntó Lady Tremaine apretando los dientes amenazante._

 _-Emmmm… ¿chevaux?-Drizella se encogió de hombros-¡no, no… ¡chevalles! Je m'appelle chevalles!_

 _-Así que te llamas Caballos-Lady Tremaine exhibió una mueca de rabia mientras apretaba la taza de café que estaba tomando-¿pensáis que así Cardule se va a enamorar de vosotras? Necesita ver que tenéis algo en el cerebro._

 _-Dijiste que teníamos telarañas…-recordó Anastasia._

 _-Creo que esto de que consigamos enamorarlo es solo ficticiaciones tuyas-dijo Drizella intentando consolarla, y su madre le apartó la mano, resoplando. A veces la ponían enferma._

 _Pero cuando las acostaba por la noche después de pasar sus habituales tres horas en frente del televisor viendo los reallitys de la quinta cadena, y las arropaba (caían dormidas en seguida, como un par de marmotas), Lady Tremaine experimentaba un sentimiento que su ennegrecido corazón solo podía sentir por ellas: amor. El amor de una madre, pese a todo, hacia sus hijas. Eran inútiles, incapaces y una vergüenza. Habían absorbido todo lo inútil de Francis, y nada de la elegancia e inteligencia de ella, pero aun así las quería más que a nada. Solo deseaba ponerlas en el lugar que las correspondía, y que todos tuvieran que verlas e inclinarse ante ellas. Como tenía que ser._

 _Lady Tremaine se fue a acostar. Se dio una larga y cálida ducha con su gorro de pelo preferido, uno rosa con estampado floral, y luego se puso un camisón y se metió en su grande y cálida cama. Lucifer, en un elegante cojín en el suelo, bostezó y se acurrucó también. En su boca quedaban restos del ratón que acababa de irse a comer. Había muchos por las calles de aquel barrio. Era lo único a lo que el gato se dedicaba, aparte de rascarse la barriga tumbado en el sofá de la tele._

 _Cerrando los ojos Lady Tremaine intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Últimamente padecía de insomnio. No vamos a mentir diciendo que era por el arrepentimiento de todas las maldades que había cometido a lo largo de los años y de las que había salido impune, o por su ya muy lejano atroz crimen asesinando a todos los residentes de la mansión Ascott._

 _Pensaba en ella. Le hervía la sangre al hacerlo. Por suerte ahora no tenía que verlo, porque no podía soportarla._

 _Después de morir Francis por un inesperado infarto (Agatha no tuvo nada que ver con su marido, de hecho aunque no le quería en absoluto lo llegó a lamentar) Agatha se reencontró casualmente con Beau en una de las aburridas fiestas de sociedad a las que gustaba asistir. Ya no era el apuesto mozo que había conocido tiempo atrás, pero como hombre maduro tampoco estaba mal. Había perdido pelo y su antes jovial sonrisa estaba plagada de arrugas. Y tenía la sombra de la muerte en su rostro. Lady Tremaine no tardó en enterarse de por qué: su esposa, la chica de la que había tenido celos tantos años y con la que se había fugado de casa de los Ascott, había fallecido. A Beau solo le quedaba su hermosa hija, Ella, con la que compartía todo._

 _La primera noche tras enterarse de que Beau había enviudado Agatha tampoco pudo dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, mientras un loco pensamiento asaltaba su fría y ordenada mente, amenazando con desequilibrar su ordenado mundo._

 _¿Y si lo intentaba? Beau y el profesor Amos eran los únicos hombres que ella había amado alguna vez, pero Amos era ahora un anciano, y según sabía languidecía internado en un asilo. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Era de clase social inferior, se había echado a perder… pero aún le gustaba… habían pasado los años y aún tenía esa mirada que indicaba que podía hacer gritar de placer a una mujer… ¡No! ¡No podía! ¡Ella era una dama! Una señora…. No podía…_

 _-Me gustaría mucho conocer a la pequeña Ella-le dijo Agatha a Beau unos días más tarde, mientras tomaban un café en un bulevar._

 _-Bueno, no es ya tan pequeña-dijo Beau agachando la mirada con tristeza-va a cumplir los trece, y cada vez notó que echa más en falta a su madre…_

 _-¿Es que tiene una mala actitud?-preguntó Lady Tremaine fingiendo interés._

 _-Oh, no… no, no es eso-Beau se echó el escaso cabello rubio que le quedaba hacia atrás, y la miró con preocupación-ella es muy buena alumna, saca unas notas excelentes pero… notó que se aísla… el otro día la sorprendí llorando viendo fotos de su madre…_

 _-Pobrecita…-Lady Tremaine realizó una excelente interpretación de mujer angustiada. Beau la miró y sonrió, agradecido._

 _-Pero no quiero deprimirte con mis problemas Ags. Tenemos que celebrar nuestro reencuentro. Siempre quise volver para verte, pero no podía regresar al reino de la bruja-bromeó, cogiéndola de la mano. Agatha tuvo un escalofrío. Hacía tantos años que un hombre no la cogía de la mano. Ni cuando Francis vivía…_

 _-No es ninguna molestia, me gusta escuchar-mintió ella, intentando ignorar el calor que la mano de Beau desprendía. ¿Cómo podía seguir resultándole tan sexy ya pasados sus cincuenta?-mi marido… también… también murió…_

 _-¿Si?-Beau la miró preocupado, y la soltó la mano-pero Ags… yo… no lo sabía… vaya… lo siento muchísimo…_

 _-No es nada, yo ya lo he su… asumido-Agatha se echó atrás en su asiento y cruzó las piernas con la elegancia que la caracterizaba-pero mis niñas no._

 _-Tienes hijas, es verdad…-Beau parecía estar en trance, mientras se pasaba la mano por los labios._

 _-Sí, dos. Gemelas… son buenas niñas, como tu hija…-Agatha le miró expectante. Beau asintió lentamente, y luego vació su taza de café-te… ¿te encuentras bien, Beau?_

 _-¿Qué? Sí… sí…-Beau se echó el pelo hacia atrás nuevamente, y luego tamborileó los dedos en la mesa-es que… he recordado una cosa… debería irme ya…_

 _-Por supuesto-Lady Tremaine le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, aunque la tuvo que forzar bastante. No era muy buena sonriendo amablemente._

 _-Hasta otra Ags…-Beau la besó en la mejilla y ella sintió de nuevo un escalofrío. Vaya… así que eso era el deseo sexual… llevaba años sin experimentarlo._

 _Conduciendo de vuelta a casa se odió a sí misma por ser tan vulgar y frágil. El amor era para inexpertos. Agatha sabía bien que en la vida había otras cosas mucho más importantes. Por ejemplo, el dinero. Pero Beau… no podía dejar de pensarlo. Sin embargo él había huido en cuanto la conversación había empezado a desviarse hacia derroteros más interesantes. Lo que significaba que no le interesaba. Disgustada, regresó a casa con las niñas, y siguió con sus tareas intentando no pensarlo._

 _Sin embargo por una vez Lady Tremaine se equivocaba: Beau regresó una semana más tarde, y la invitó de nuevo a su casa. Esta vez Agatha conoció a Ella, que le pareció una niña bastante molesta, era rubia y monilla, pero daba la impresión de ser una arrogante. En todo momento Agatha se comportó de forma educadísima con ella y fue muy atenta, regalándole un bonito pájaro de porcelana que compró en una tienda de antigüedades, impresionando mucho a Beau con el gesto._

 _Visitó a Ella un par de veces más, siendo siempre muy dulce con la niña, que aun así se mostraba fría y distante. Agatha se preguntó si era porque sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. La tal Ella parecía ver más allá. Era molesto. Pero por suerte Beau no lo hacía. Y con las semanas iban estando cada vez más unidos._

 _Una noche ellos dos fueron a un bonito restaurante, el mejor que había por aquella miserable zona, y mantuvieron una animada charla sobre muchas cosas, recuerdos de la infancia, caballos y una felicidad que Agatha nunca había llegado a tener. Beau la invitó luego a dar un paseo. Mientras observaban las negras aguas de uno de los canales de Suburbia, Agatha, envuelta en su abrigo de piel, pensó en cómo abordar el tema. Pero esta vez le tocaba a él. Veía en sus ojos que lo estaba intentando._

 _-Siempre quise dejar esta ciudad atrás…-comentó Beau mirando su reflejo en el agua-y ahora sé que moriré aquí._

 _-Oh, no hables de morir-le tranquilizó ella observándose también. La verdad es que había envejecido mucho mejor que él. Se cuidaba mucho-aún nos queda mucha vida…_

 _-Sí… nos queda…-Beau la miró y la sonrió con tristeza-Agatha, a mí me gustaría empezar de cero contigo, poder volver a enamorarme de verdad…_

 _El rostro de Agatha se iluminó mientras él acercaba sus manos y la cogía de los brazos._

 _-… pero la verdad es que jamás podré olvidar a Lucille. Estoy enamorado de ella ahora, y lo estaré siempre-terminó Beau. La sonrisa de Lady Tremaine se fue borrando rápidamente-aun así… Ella necesita una madre… alguien bueno, con fortaleza y cariño que dar, que pueda cuidarla… me gustaría intentarlo… por ella…_

 _-Oh…-Agatha le miró consternada-por ella…_

 _Beau vaciló unos segundos mientras continuaba contemplándola. Luego la sonrió y le enseñó un anillo, con una pícara mirada en sus ojos azul eléctrico._

 _-¿Te acuerdas? Era de Lady Ascott. Se lo robé antes de irme y lo cambié por uno falso, nunca se dio cuenta-rió-una pequeña venganza…_

" _Muy pequeña"-pensó Agatha, pérfida. Luego miró el anillo. Sí, le sonaba. Se alegró de no haberse llevado el falso entre las joyas que había conseguido. Pero… ¿para qué era?_

 _-Y es para…_

 _-¿Te… te casarías conmigo… Agatha?-Beau dio la impresión de quedarse mucho más tranquilo tras decir esas palabras-sé que tú aún estás olvidando a tu marido, y lo comprendo, pero… creo que nuestras hijas necesitan una familia… y juntos… juntos podemos curarnos… juntos…_

 _-Sí, Beau-Agatha cerró la mano alrededor del anillo, y se acercó a él, apasionada-sí, quiero._

 _Beau la miró y sonrió, aunque seguía habiendo tristeza en sus ojos. Agatha sin embargo no lo veía. Tal vez fuera el vino, pero cerró los ojos y despegó los labios hacia él. Beau vaciló unos segundos. Y finalmente la besó. Agatha notó como el cuerpo entero se le calentaba y en sus zonas erógenas comenzaba una revolución. Pasó una mano por detrás del cabello de Beau y se lo acarició. Siempre había querido hacer eso. Casi habían pasado cincuenta años, y aún era esa niña pequeña al lado de él. Hay personas que tienen el poder de desmontarnos en solo unos segundos._

 _Agatha no sabía mucho de besos, de hecho los más apasionados se los había tenido que dar a Hamish, pero sí que notó que el de Beau no era muy bueno. Él la había correspondido al principio, pero luego apenas había movido los labios._

 _-¿Estás bien…?-Lady Tremaine miró a Beau, decepcionada. Él miraba al suelo, entristecido._

 _-Sí, sí…-mintió-sí… pero… habría que irse… hace frío…_

 _Vaya que si lo hacía. Agatha volvió con él al coche, de brazos cruzados, mientras la decepción la embargaba. Había llegado incluso a imaginarse que él la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama… eso sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

 _Unas semanas más tarde se habían casado. No fue en una iglesia, si no en una notaría, ya que Beau era ateo y quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Agatha sintió humillación mientras hacía sus votos matrimoniales y firmaba su documento, pensando en cómo ocultar a sus amigos de sociedad su boda tan poco elegante. Al menos ahora podría presentarse en los clubes del brazo de un hombre bien apuesto._

 _En la boda Anastasia, Drizella y Ella se mantuvieron a un lado. Por lo que Agatha pudo ver (su ahora esposo no se fijó) Ella intentó entablar conversación con las gemelas, y ellas debieron de despreciarla y reírse de ella. Una leve sonrisa apareció en la boca de Lady Tremaine. Sí, bueno… ya veríamos que pasaba con esa niña…_

 _Agatha conservó el apellido de su primer esposo. Ella estaba dispuesta a adoptar el de Beau, Landry, pero él le pidió que no lo hiciera. La señora Landry había sido otra persona, y ese puesto Agatha nunca lo iba a ocupar. Como la odiaba. Y como la veía en Ella._

 _Y así pasaron los años. Beau en un principio se mudó a casa de Agatha, y allí la recién reconstruida familia trató de sobrevivir: sin embargo Agatha no tardó en empezar a mostrar su crueldad con Ella, eso sí, de un modo tan sutil que Beau era incapaz de darse cuenta._

 _-Ahora cuando terminemos recoge la mesa-le dijo un día Agatha-y lo lavas todo. Y luego pásate por mi cuarto, tienes que hacer la cama._

 _-De acuerdo…-Ella agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a replicar. Aquella mujer le daba miedo. Así que hizo la tarea. Y a partir de ahí fue otra tarea, y otra, y otra más. De repente Ella se había encontrado con que hacía todo el trabajo de la casa, mientras Lady Tremaine y sus dos neófitas no hacían nada en absoluto._

 _-¿Será posible? ¿No pretenderás que lo haga todo yo? Vives aquí de gorra y eres incapaz de ayudar-le había gritado un día Lady Tremaine a la niña cuando esta se atrevió a preguntar por qué le tocaba a ella fregar los baños. Pronto también hacía la compra y planchaba la ropa. Era más que la asistenta la esclava a tiempo completo de las Tremaine._

 _Beau ni se daba cuenta: para alegría de Agatha, pasaba casi todo el día trabajando, y solo llegaba a la noche, cansado. Su jubilación estaba a tan solo diez años, y de momento veía muy mal el plan de pensiones que tenía. Agatha en cambio sabía que nunca le iba a faltar de nada, gracias a las joyas de la familia Ascott que todavía no había tasado secretamente._

 _Agatha esperaba mantener relaciones sexuales con Beau, era algo que pensaba día y noche, pero él ni siquiera lo había intentado: se quedaba dormido nada más acostarse, apenas hablaba con ella, salvo para preguntarle por su hija. Eso hacía que Lady Tremaine odiase más y más a la niña, y el trato iba empeorando cada día más._

 _-¿De verdad te vas a comprar eso?-le dijo un día Lady Tremaine a Ella cuando le tocó llevar a las tres niñas de tiendas._

 _-Sí, me gusta-dijo Ella valientemente. Era fiera, pese a todo._

 _-Bueno, te realza el busto-fingió adularla Agatha-entiendo que necesites que se note… a estas edades a todas nos gusta que nos miren… hay mucho que demostrar…_

 _Ella miró el vestido y luego a su madrastra. Siempre le hacía comentarios sobre su físico, desde sus pechos hasta sus piernas que ella encontraba "rollizas" a su rostro "desordenado". Ella era posiblemente una de las niñas más guapas de Suburbia, sin exagerar. Y sin embargo, y pese a tener buena autoestima, a veces lloraba y se sentía muy desgraciada por todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Atormentada por los comentarios de la madrastra, acostumbró a llevar la ropa que ella le elegía, y a ir muy tapada. Anastasia y Drizella en cambio se compraban algunos caprichos que su madre no aprobaba como medias de red y gargantillas que según ellas las hacía parecer "más sexys"._

 _La situación se iba descontrolando cada vez más: con quince años Ella era muy infeliz junto a Lady Tremaine, hasta el punto de que había considerado el suicidio varias veces, llorando tras pasarse el día atendiéndola a ella y a sus hijas, capricho tras capricho, pero su padre no era capaz de verlo._

 _-Creo que estaría bien chuletas para la cena… chuletas, sí-anotó Lady Tremaine en la lista de la compra._

 _-¡Y las patatas mamá! ¡Que ayer no hubo!-protestó Anastasia._

 _-Sí, y más patata… eso es todo-arrancó el papel de la lista y se lo dio a Ella, que se mordía el labio, nerviosa._

 _-Agatha… es que… tengo que estudiar…-dijo. Lady Tremaine arqueó una ceja._

 _-Ah, vaya. Yo también tengo que hacer muchas cosas: llevar esta casa, por ejemplo-la espetó, con dureza-¿te parece mal?_

 _-No, no…-Ella la miró enfadada. Ella sabía que la chica la detestaba, aunque no lo dijera-solo pensé que… tal vez pudieran ir… ellas._

 _Lady Tremaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus hijas lanzaban gritos, exasperadas._

 _-¿Nosotras? ¡Pero cómo te atreves! ¿Te crees que somos tus chachas?-chilló Anastasia._

 _-Cuidado Ella, que se te va la olla-rió tontamente Drizella._

 _-¡Eres una imbécil!-le gritó Anastasia a Ella, que las miró con indignación._

 _-Niñas, no gritéis-las tranquilizó Lady Tremaine alzando una mano. Luego avanzó hacia la niña con su habitual aura de vileza en el rostro-ya veo que eres una egoísta y solo piensas en ti misma. Total, ya se pueden ocupar los demás de todo ¿no? Me pregunto si tu madre se murió de agotamiento, lo entendería…_

 _Ella palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Encogida, miró a Lady Tremaine que estaba muy cerca de ella, intimidante. Aquellas palabras la habían taladrado el corazón, hasta lo más profundo de su ser._

 _-No… no hable de mi madre…-dijo Ella, frunciendo el ceño. Lady Tremaine se cruzó de brazos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _-Vaya, niña, veo que lo que quieres son problemas. ¿Vas a ir a decírselo a tu padre, a molestarle otra vez?_

 _-Pues… pues tal vez lo haga…-Ella estaba colorada, muy alterada frente a su madrastra._

 _-Ya. Porque es lo que tu padre necesita ahora mismo-Lady Tremaine miró a sus hijas con un gesto teatral mientras Lucifer, apoyado en un estante, maullaba burlón-cuando por fin consigue sentar la cabeza y empieza a olvidar y a ser feliz, su pasado lo arranca otra vez de lo bueno que tiene ahora. Buena idea, ¿no es eso?_

 _Ella tragó saliva mientras las duras palabras de Lady Tremaine la golpeaban una tras otras. No eran ciertas, en realidad, y Agatha lo sabía bien: Beau solo se había casado con ella por el bien de su hija. Pero eso Ella no lo sabía, y de hecho creía que realmente su padre estaba enamorado de Agatha._

 _-¿Por qué no puedes ayudar un poco Ella? En lugar de darnos problemas… ¿qué te cuesta realmente?-le susurró Lady Tremaine a su hijastra en el oído, sonriendo con perfidia. Temblorosa, Ella terminó por dejarse vencer por la tortura psicológica de su madrastra, y cogiendo la lista y el carro de la compra, salió de la casa, echándose a llorar amargamente en el ascensor. Lady Tremaine sonrió satisfecha mientras sus hijas la miraban encantadas._

 _-Así se hace mamá. Eres buena-la felicitó Drizella, admirada._

 _-Cariño-Lady Tremaine no pudo evitar que la satisfacción asomara a su rostro-Son muchos años._

* * *

 _Tras atreverse a tentarlo una noche, después de avergonzarse de sí misma por su falta de pudor, Agatha había conseguido que Beau tuviese sexo con ella. Había sido uno de los momentos más placenteros de su vida, notándolo dentro de ella dando roncos gemidos y descargando la tensión sexual que acumulaba desde la muerte de su esposa. Agatha le arañó el trasero con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba su lacio cabello. Luego él la había dejado sola, y se había ido al salón probablemente a pensar en su esposa. Estaba harta de aquel hombre y sus recuerdos, pero al menos lo tenía para ella. Y cuanto se acostaban y tenían sexo, pese a que a veces él simplemente estaba dando rienda suelta a su frustración usándola, Agatha se sentía como una adolescente que acababa de echarse su primer novio. Era apasionado, y lo disfrutaba mucho. Después de tantos años…_

 _Sin embargo al cumplir los dieciséis Ella no había podido soportarlo más: ya era más mayor, y también más fuerte. Un día, delante de Beau, se enfrentó a su madrastra._

 _-No pienso seguir haciendo nada de esto. Tengo que estudiar. Y muchas otras cosas mejores que hacer-le había dicho Ella. Lady Tremaine arqueó una ceja y miró a Beau haciéndose la víctima._

 _-Solo te he dicho que vayas a por la ropa, Ella…-dijo con voz pausada._

 _-¡Y luego me dirás otra cosa! ¡Y otra más! ¡No finjas! ¡ESTOY HARTA!-chilló Ella sin poder soportarlo más. Lady Tremaine miró a sus hijas, nerviosa. No podía mostrar su verdadera faceta delante de Beau, ahí llevaba las de perder. Maldita sea…_

 _-Vale, lo entiendo-dijo, fingiendo estar afectada-ya lo hago yo…_

 _-No, no, Agatha, por favor-la detuvo Beau, mirando a su hija disgustado-Ella, discúlpate con Agatha ahora mismo._

 _-No, no lo haré-Ella soltó una risita histérica, estaba roja como un tomate y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos-no pienso hacerlo nunca más. ¡Nunca más!_

 _-¡Elle!-su padre la miró muy contrariado._

 _-No es necesario Beau…-dijo Lady Tremaine con voz exageradamente débil. Sus hijas la miraron adivinando lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-Ella, ven ahora y…-empezó Beau pero su hija tiró al suelo la tartera llena de salsa y salió del cuarto furiosa, dando un portazo. No podía aguantar más allí. Se estaba volviendo loca._

 _-Bueno qué le pasa a la Ella… se ha vuelto loca-se mofó Drizella._

 _-Locarella-rió Anastasia._

 _-Agatha…-Beau miró a su esposa disgustado, y Lady Tremaine le tendió una mano para que él se la cogiera y la consolara. Pero Beau se levantó y se fue a por su hija. Lady Tremaine se quedó con la mano en el aire, estática, mientras sus hijas se miraban preocupadas, y se escuchaba la puerta del cuarto de Ella cerrarse al entrar su padre._

 _Beau estuvo casi tres horas hablando con su hija. Finalmente, cuando salió del cuarto, exhibía una expresión sombría en el rostro. Agatha se temió lo peor: que la creyera. Hasta entonces su padre apenas había hecho caso de Ella, y si algo le chocaba un poco Agatha conseguía que parecieran exageraciones de la niña. Más no esa vez._

 _-Nos vamos a ir… ya… ya te llamaré-dijo Beau con voz seca. Agatha tragó saliva. Debía decir algo "no quiero que te marches. Por favor, quédate". Aguantaría a la niña, si era necesario, pero… pero ella era una señora, y no iba a suplicarle nada._

 _Beau se marchó, y se fue a vivir con Ella a un barrio cercano. Ya no volvió más a convivir con Agatha. Y la rabia se fue apoderando cada vez más de ella._

 _Tras pasar casi un año Agatha y Beau comenzaron a verse los fines de semana para comer, pero él ya no traía a su hija. Ocasionalmente hacían el amor, y Agatha sospechaba (y le dolía) que Beau solo iba a verla para tener sexo fácil y cómodo cuando le daba la gana. Por su parte su hija Ella se sentía muy liberada. Según le contaban Anastasia y Drizella a su madre, en el colegio era "la más popular". La llamaban "Cenicienta" (Cinder-ella) por un accidente que tuvo una vez con unas cenizas del laboratorio, y era la que mejores notas sacaba de su curso. Además volvía a vestir de un modo más atrevido que la hacía resultar muy atractiva a los chicos. Anastasia y Drizella no contaron a su madre, eso sí, que Cenicienta a veces se había burlado de ellas y las miraba por encima del hombro, ni que Jim, el chico que le gustaba a Anastasia, también babeaba detrás de ella muchas veces._

 _Lady Tremaine se lo sospechaba. Y cada vez que pensaba en Ella el odio fervía en su interior. Esa niñata no sabía con quién se las estaba jugando. O quizás sí, pero sabía que había ganado. Agatha no podía hacerla nada, o Beau lo sabría._

 _Pero no había que subestimar a Lady Tremaine, nunca. Y ahora tenía un plan._

* * *

 _Anastasia y Drizella estaban arreglándose en su cuarto: esa noche habría una cena de sociedad en la zona blanca, e irían hijos de médicos y abogados importantes. Como solía decir su madre "era la oportunidad de echar un lazo"._

 _Lady Tremaine había bajado a hacer la compra, muy a su pesar. La asistenta que pagaba ahora en falta de Cenicienta libraría ese fin de semana, y si no compraba no tendrían provisiones. Cubierta por un paño y con gafas de sol, fue al mercado que frecuentaba ahora y en el que nadie la conocía. Quería evitarse los rumores de que su marido la había dejado. Compraba deprisa y con exigencia, procurando que nadie la viera demasiado. Si la reconocían…_

 _-¡Agatha! ¡Oh, vaya!-Lady Tremaine se quedó congelada cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Maldita sea, era aquella desgraciada de Boniface, la tía de Cenicienta y hermana mayor de Lucille, difunta esposa de Beau. Boniface era el único familiar que le quedaba a su hijastra, y por eso de vez en cuando Lady Tremaine la había tenido que aguantar en su casa. Boniface era regordeta y de pelo blanco pese a ser relativamente joven, no debía llegar a los setenta años. Solía llevar ropas azul claro muy humildes que a Agatha "le hacían daño a la vista"-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿qué tal estás?_

 _-Oh, muy bien… ¿y tú?-Agatha notó como la gente la miraba, o tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. Con los años había desarrollado una especie de manía persecutoria._

 _-Divinamente… tenemos que quedar algún día para que me invites a esas pastas tuyas-rió Boniface con dulzura. Agatha no podía soportarla. Era gorda, ridícula e ignorante. Una auténtica plebeya._

 _Boniface actuaba como si no supiera que Beau y Ella ya no estaban viviendo en la misma casa que los Tremaine. Pero Agatha sabía que como defensora de Cenicienta ella era la primera que se alegraba del cambio._

 _-Me encantaría invitarte…-mintió Lady Tremaine-ya te diré…-sin embargo lo pensó mejor ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Beau ya no vivía con ella. Pero tenía un plan en marcha para que las cosas cambiaran. Una sonrisa reptiliana apareció en el rostro de Lady Tremaine mientras miraba a su patética interlocutora-¿sabes una cosa, Boniface? Seguro que puedes venir pronto-dijo, enseñándole sus blanqueados dientes-estaré encantada de invitarte a ti y a Beau._

 _-Y a Ella-completó Boniface, mirándola más seria. Agatha negó, burlona._

 _-Mmmmm, no, creo que ella no… no me malinterpretes… es solo que… no va a poder venir-dijo Lady Tremaine. Boniface palideció. Iba a decirle algo más, pero Lady Tremaine se dio la vuelta muy estirada y se alejó soltando una leve y cruel risita. ¿Qué se creía esa albóndiga flatulenta? No tenía ni idea de quién era ella. Ni de lo que era capaz._

 _Subida a su jaguar Lady Tremaine se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, satisfecha. Intentó poner la radio en el coche por si encontraba algo que le gustase, pero la apagó en seguida. No le gustaba la música. Finalmente aparcó y se dirigió al ascensor del edificio, tirando de las bolsas con carne y fruta. Las niñas podían haberla ayudado, pero era mejor que se fueran arreglando, y además si la llevaban le liarían alguna._

 _Arriba, Anastasia y Drizella estaban sin cambiar, y después de dejar el baño hecho un asco con agua de la ducha por todas partes, habían procedido a intentar utilizar la planchadora eléctrica de su madre en sus acardados pelos._

 _-Me lo vas a quemar al final Anastasia-protestaba Drizella, apretando los puños._

 _-Que no, estate quieta. Ya verás…_

 _-¡Anastasia, que no!-exclamó Drizella furiosa, tratando de quitársela de encima. Al final empezaron a darse manotazos y la plancha estuvo a punto de caérseles._

 _Tenían puesto reggaeton en sus altavoces del cuarto, y todas las luces encendidas para que "se las viera bien". Drizella enchufó el secador distraídamente mientras Anastasia miraba impaciente los cargadores de sus interfonos, aún a media carga._

 _-¡Vamos! ¡Que móviles más lenntos!-se quejó, dándole un manotazo al cargador._

 _-Eh mira Anastasia-Drizella se había rizado los pelos de arriba con la máquina de rulos y se mataba de risa-parezco esa de tercero, la gorda._

 _-¡Ay, déjame! ¡Déjame a mí! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Anastasia cogió la rizadora y se enroscó el cabello distraídamente para luego soltar una carcajada cerduna-¡ayyyy, me queda súper bien!_

 _-Vamos a hacerte unos arreglos-dijo Drizella cogiéndole el pelo y alisándoselo por una parte mientras le rizaba la otra._

 _Anastasia encendió su ordenador para hacerse unas fotos con un programa de photoshop que tenían, y las dos cantaron haciendo playback mientras la música sonaba a tope._

 _Ocurrió, como se debería haber previsto, que todos los aparatos de las niñas provocaron un cortocircuito en el piso: todas las luces se fueron. Luego saltó el sistema de luz de emergencia, pero hubo otro cortocircuito y se fue también._

 _-¡IIIIIIIIIH!-chillaron Anastasia y Drizella, abrazándose aterrorizadas-¡Vienen los asesinos!_

 _-Ah no ser que…-dijo Anastasia encogiéndose angustiada-¡Que tú seas la asesina! ¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!_

 _-¡IIIIIIH! ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡No voy a asesinarte, jolín!-protestó Drizella mientras su hermana le daba con una almohada en la cara intentando defenderse._

 _En el ascensor, Lady Tremaine había perdido el equilibrio al dar este un traqueteo, y ahora estaba en el suelo, intentando incorporarse, dolorida._

 _-Ay… ay…-se levantó a duras penas e intentó abrir las puertas. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sin embargo no se dejó dominar por el pánico. Tenía que salir de allí enseguida. Trató de abrir las puertas, sin éxito. Como siempre, estaban herméticamente cerradas._

 _Eso era lo malo de tener ascensores eléctricos. De vez en cuando había un accidente o dos en Suburbia. O unos cuantos más. Pero en teoría el generador de emergencia, aunque la energía se hubiese cortado, debía mantener el ascensor flotando. Así era, solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien la sacara de allí. Respirando profundamente pulsó la campanilla que activaba el aviso a la central de emergencias y luego se dispuso a esperar a que alguien la ayudara._

 _-Era uno de esos…-dijo Drizella apuntando con la linterna a la caja de plomos de la casa._

 _-Mamá nos dijo que no lo tocáramos-la recordó Anastasia, recelosa._

 _-Ya, pero no vemos nada. Algo hay que hacer-Drizella se encogió de hombros-¿cuál crees que es?_

 _-No se… prueba-Anastasia se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡Prueba tú!-la espetó Drizella, molesta-yo no pienso hacerlo…_

 _-¡Prueba tú, tú has tenido la idea!-rebatió Anastasia cabreada._

 _-¡Ni hablar!_

 _-Ooooh…-Anastasia puso los ojos en blanco, y bajó un plomo._

 _A bajo, el ascensor empezó a bajar a toda velocidad. Lady Tremaine pegó un bote tremendo y se estampó en el techo de este, dando un grito desgarrador de espanto. Iba a matarse…_

 _-¡No, ese no es, estúpida! ¡ese es el generador de emergencia!-Drizella levantó el plomo de nuevo. A bajo, el ascensor se detuvo, y Lady Tremaine aterrizó en el suelo haciendo un ruido seco._

 _-¡Que te calles! ¡Mira!-Anastasia bajó el plomo otra vez-¿ves? Se enciende la cocina…_

 _-No hay ninguna luz-la cortó Drizella, y lo volvió a subir._

 _El ascensor descendió y se detuvo en seco varias veces, dando a Lady Tremaine unas tremendas sacudidas. Finalmente pareció quedarse quieto. Ella, con la cabeza abierta y los huesos de las piernas destrozados, intentó volver a pulsar la campanilla, que se iluminaba con una tenue luz azulada, pero apenas se podía mover del suelo. Notó como le brotaba sangre de la boca. Se había mordido la lengua, y la tenía destrozada, pero le dolía demasiado todo como hasta para quejarse. Cuando pasaban cosas así, tan raras… ella tenía la impresión de que…_

 _-A lo mejor es este-Drizella bajó otro, y se encendió la luz de uno de los pasillos-¡eh! ¡Acerté!_

 _-Eso es solo la de un pasillo-la rebatió Anastasia, y bajó otros dos. Se encendieron las luces de la cocina y un baño._

 _-Un cuarto de la casa. Mamá estará orgullosa-dijo Drizella cruzando sus brazos con satisfacción._

 _-¿Y este?-Anastasia miró otro con curiosidad-a lo mejor…_

 _Lady Tremaine había conseguido pulsar de nuevo la campanilla. En esos momentos debía de estar dirigiéndose un miembro de mantenimiento a la casa. El ascensor que ella utilizaba era privado. Había conseguido que se lo instalaran en el edificio para poder subir antes que los otros vecinos, le daba mucha categoría. Pero eso hacía que la corriente conectara con su casa. Y de su casa debía de venir el problema…_

 _El ascensor dio un tumbo bestial que la derribó, y luego comenzó a caer a toda velocidad. Era un edificio bastante alto, y Lady Tremaine tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que esa caída iba a ser la última._

 _-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-chilló desesperada. Totalmente a oscuras notó como bajaba y bajaba y bajaba, y la velocidad era increíble y… y el golpe fue bestial. El ascensor se estampó en el suelo del sótano 7 causando un estruendo que despertó a los vecinos de los diez primeros pisos, y levantando una enorme polvareda. El metal se había comprimido como una lata de refresco espachurrada, y soltaba descargas eléctricas y humo por todas partes. Consternados, los primeros vecinos en bajar no se atrevieron a bajarse, mientras se preguntaban, acongojados, si habría alguien dentro. Unos minutos más tarde la llegada del empleado de mantenimiento les confirmó que así era._

 _-Apártense, por favor. Y llévense a los niños-pidió el empleado, sacando una sierra especial con la que empezó a abrir la puerta-¿Me oyen? ¿Están ahí?_

 _No tenía esperanzas de encontrar a nadie vivo, y efectivamente así fue. La familia de los vecinos del sexto contuvieron un grito de horror cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron. El cuerpo de Lady Tremaine estaba desfigurado y roto, como un muñeco de articulaciones quebradas. Había sangre de su abierta cabeza por todas partes, y tenía un ojo salido, y todo el cuerpo teñido de rojo. El empleado de mantenimiento contuvo un grito al avanzar un poco y pisar un pedazo de su lengua._

 _Rodeado de humo y de sangre, el cuerpo de Lady Tremaine ya no imponía demasiado. Ahora daba pena. Un final lamentable para una persona con una vida difícil, y que le había hecho la vida muy difícil a los demás. No verían caer ni una lágrima por parte de los vecinos que estaban allí, se había ganado a pulso el odio de todos._

 _Solo había un pequeño detalle a subrayar._

 _Y es que ese no era su final._

* * *

 _Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ!_

* * *

Y ahí estaba sentada ella, con su habitual porte intachable, pese a que lo que tenía al lado eran una especie de rata desnutrida y un cerdo, y había también un cangrejo y un puñado de adolescentes con aspecto criminal. Agatha de Tremaine tamborileó sus largas uñas sobre su rodilla, mientras los escuchaba discutir y decir que "estaban allí otra vez". Le pareció entender enseguida. No estaba muerta, eso estaba claro. Lo que significaba que podía seguir adelante. Pero de momento, tenía la certeza de que de esa sala, y de aquella siniestra esfera, parecida al ópalo del collar de Lady Ascott, le sería imposible escapar. Eran certezas tan firmes que le daban miedo, pero por supuesto no iba a ser tan fácil que se dejara llevar por ello.

Entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta, y entró aquel fornido joven de melena anaranjada, y rostro helénico. Miró acusador al viejo de la larga barba y dijo:

-Tú sabes mucho de lo que explicas, Merlín-lo señaló con un dedo acusador-¿qué tal si les contamos _la verdad_?

-No…-susurró el anciano, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí-el joven sonrió con amargura y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Jim corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, aliviado. Por un momento creyó que no iba a volver a poder abrirla. Espera… ¡seguía pudiendo abrirla! Lo que significaba que… ¿qué significaba?

Había muchas preguntas en el aire. Todas las resumió Aladdín, en una parca pregunta:

-¿Quién coño eres?-señaló al recién llegado, con expresión de desconfianza.

Hércules miró hacia el pasillo, donde Jim iba hacia las escaleras, todavía no creyendo que se pudieran marchar.

-Te recomiendo que no avances mucho más. Este piso está dentro del perímetro, pero la calle no. ¿Sabéis lo que pasa si salís del perímetro, no?-preguntó. No era una pregunta desafiante. Más bien parecía preocupado.

-Sí, lo sabemos-respondió Aladdín secamente-pero dinos quien eres.

Hércules se puso una mano en el pelo y se lo alisó un poco. Para sorpresa de todos, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pues… bueno, creía que ya lo sabríais… sobre todo chicos de vuestra edad-dijo, con honestidad. Aladdín miró a Jim y en ambos se reflejó la desconfianza.

-Sé que eres Hércules, claro que te conozco-respondió Aladdín cruzado de brazos, mientras Helga detrás suyo miraba al musculitos impresionada. Era muy atractivo para ella…-lo que quiero saber es quién eres de verdad. ¿Qué sabes de este juego? ¿Y cómo has conseguido abrirla?

-¿Y qué sabes de… él?-añadió Jim, señalando a Merlín, que tragó saliva.

-Todo esto es muy raro-intervino el suricato, Timón, cruzándose de brazos. Luego miró a su amigo el jabalí-yo me piro vampiro.

-Pero Timón, algo han dicho de un perímetro-le recordó Pumbaa preocupado.

-A mí me la trae al pairo el perímetro-respondió Timón desdeñoso-me largo de este sitio, me da repelús.

-Si os marcháis, os estallará la cabeza-dijo Hércules cuando Timón se asomó a la puerta-vuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir es permanecer aquí, con nosotros.

Timón soltó una carcajada histérica y miró a Pumba riendo. Luego a Jim y a Helga, que le miraron muy serios. Poco a poco la risa se le fue cortando.

-Venga ya… ¿lo dices en serio?-Timón sonaba burlón, pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo. Miró a Pumbaa que se encogió de patas, y finalmente volvió al cojín a sentarse a su lado.

-Ariel to esto e muy raro. ¡Vámono ahora mimo de vuelta a casa!-exclamó el cangrejo, apuntando acusador con una de sus pinzas a la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate!-le reprendió ella, en un susurro.

-¿A casa?-Jim miró al cangrejo con curiosidad. Ariel le miró enfadada y Jim le devolvió el gesto de desprecio sin reparos. Ella le dio la espalda y se alejó, sujetando al cangrejo en sus manos.

-¡Báhame, jovensita!

-Me llamo Hércules y efectivamente soy una estrella del atletismo, un gladiador del Coliseo de Suburbia-dijo el recién llegado, inclinando la cabeza con educación. Todos le miraron expectantes, hasta los recién llegados que no tenían ni idea de que iba nada de aquello-como vosotros, yo morí ya una vez, en mi caso por un ataque cardiovascular mientras hacía mis entrenamientos. Mi corazón estaba al límite y no pudo soportar la presión del ejercicio… imagino que todos podríais contar vuestra historia, pero no tenemos tiempo.

-¡A mí me pasó exactamente lo mimo!-exclamó Sebastián el cangrejo, que se había soltado de las manos de Ariel y se movía por el suelo haciendo un divertido ruidito con sus pinzas-¡bueno, parecido!

-A Pumbaa y a mí no nos ha dado ningún infarto-intervino Timón. Pumba le miró sorprendido.

-Pues tú dices muchas veces…

-En sentido figurado-le cortó Timón-íbamos tan tranquilos por la calle cuando nos atacaron unos energúmenos y…

-Creo que nos mataron-completó Pumbaa. Se miraron angustiados.

-¡A mí me mató esta gente!-intervino Kuzco señalando acusador a Aladdín y Helga. La rubia le agarró el brazo y se lo dobló, amenazadora-¡Ay! ¡AY! ¡Vale, eres muy dura! ¡Tía chunga! ¡Suelta!-pidió lloroso.

-Quiero que te calles y no digas nada más-le advirtió Helga en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

-Sssí… vale-Kuzco estaba rojo intentando contener el dolor.

-Estate en silencio y no me hables, basura-le advirtió Helga. Luego lo soltó. Kuzco se calló al suelo jadeando y la miró con profundo desprecio, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca más.

-¡Y tú!-Helga señaló a Hércules, arrogante-¡cuéntanos lo que sabes, no nos tengas más en vilo!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-se excusó él.

-Sois un jabalí y un suricato-dijo Lilo con su tenue voz etérea-salís en mi libro de animales…

-Que bien niña, tú sales en el mío de humanos-replicó Timón mordazmente.

-¿Es que tú también has muerto, niña?-preguntó Pumbaa, preocupado.

-Llevo participando en Gantz diez misiones-explicó Hércules, y todos los supervivientes de la misión anterior ahogaron un grito ¿diez? ¿diez misiones?-con lo que obtuve mis cien puntos…

Hubo un silencio. Hércules vio en la cara de sus interlocutores que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Entonces torció el gesto y fue hacia Merlín, al que agarró de la solapa y estampó contra una pared.

-¡EH!-protestó el anciano, mientras Hércules lo zarandeaba-¿Nadie va a decir nada? ¡suéltame!

-¡No le haga daño!-pidió Pumbaa.

-Calla, calla, que se pone bueno-rió Timón.

Aladdín y Jim no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Merlín. Helga tampoco. Habían empezado a entender. Era una sospecha que cada vez tenían más clara.

-¿Ni siquiera les has hablado de los cien puntos? ¿No has tenido la decencia ni de hacer eso? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, mago!-le espetó Hércules, golpeándolo contra la pared fuertemente-¡ME DAS ASCO!

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme, es un enajenado!-gritó Merlín. Pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a hacer nada. Ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Mago?-Jim miró a Merlín con sorpresa. Conocía algo sobre los magos de Suburbia. Se escuchaban rumores de vez en cuando. Muchos los consideraban rumores, pero él de pequeño había visto uno, en un callejón, haciendo levitar cosas. El hombre le había mirado y luego se había esfumado ahí mismo. Jim pensaba que eran una especie de secta que practicaba ritos extraños, trucos mentales muy efectivos. Pero Merlín… si parecía sacado de una leyenda medieval, con ese aspecto…

-Sí, es un mago-dijo Hércules. Aladdín y Helga se miraron, incrédulos-controla la magia, es posiblemente el mejor mago que exista. ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido a ocho misiones, si no?

-¿Ocho misiones?-repitió Aladdín, mirando a Merlín alucinado-¿qué?

-Y no nos lo dijo-Helga echaba chispas por los ojos. Miró a Hércules, furiosa-¿qué más no nos dijo?

Hércules echó la cabeza a un lado, tomando aire para continuar.

-Mejor vamos por partes, si no os importa-dijo-para empezar, los cien puntos. Os habréis fijado que al acabar cada misión la esfera os puntúa. "Seguís jugando".

-Sí-dijeron Aladdín y Jim al unísono.

-Bueno, pues esos puntos son la clave del "juego": en realidad, lo son todo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jim. Hay momentos de nuestra vida que sentimos que nos van a cambiar para siempre, que son fundamentales. Ese estaba siendo uno de ellos.

-Si sumas cien puntos… puedes dejar de jugar-dijo Hércules. Esta vez fue Helga quien contuvo una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa-bueno, en realidad, puedes pedir un deseo. Se supone que el que quieras… pero todo el mundo quiere dejar de jugar.

-¿Lo que quieras?-repitió Jim. ¿Cualquier cosa? Luego lo pensó mejor. Qué tontería. Obviamente lo primero que pediría sería dejar de estar atado a aquella horrible esfera que con tan siniestra y honda calma parecía poder ver su alma.

-Los puntos se dan dependiendo de tu participación en, digamos, la partida-concretó Hércules. Todo el mundo seguía estático, en la exacta misma posición-por ejemplo, si matas al objetivo, puedes llegar a recibir hasta treinta puntos o más. Yo llegué a ver uno de cuarenta puntos.

-Joder…-Aladdín tenía los ojos como platos.

-Si liquidas a los subordinados del objetivo (suelen tener) por ejemplo sus matones o el monstruo que le protege, pues sumas también puntos, también pueden llegar hasta treinta-explicó Hércules-¿cuáles son vuestras puntuaciones?

-Cuarenta-dijo Aladdín.

-Treinta y cinco-añadió Jim.

-D… diez…-susurró Ariel, y Sebastián la miró con sorpresa.

-No está nada mal para vuestra cuarta misión-dijo Hércules. Luego miró a Merlín y le sacudió bruscamente-¿y tú? ¿cuántos?

-Setenta y cinco, me parece-dijo Aladdín, mirándole también con desprecio.

-Setenta y seis-puntualizó Merlín, entre dientes. Miró a Hércules, furioso-¿qué esperas conseguir con esto?

-¿Qué sabe él?-dijo Helga, señalando a Merlín con desprecio.

-Todo. O bueno, todo lo que los jugadores podemos saber-concretó Hércules. Luego fulminó a Merlín con la mirada-y… y no os lo ha dicho. Ni una sola cosa.

Ni Jim ni Aladdín ni Ariel dijeron nada, pero los tres fulminaron con la mirada al anciano, tan furiosos como perplejos de lo que estaban escuchando. Recordaban su primera misión, la que ya parecía tan lejana, con Talía, Melphomene, Chicha, el doctor Dawson, Aurora, Silver, Billy… Billy… el anciano se había mostrado tan perplejo como ellos ante lo que estaba pasando, pero había organizado las cosas para que se presentasen uno a uno, e intentaran comprender lo que pasaba.

-Pero…-Ariel intervino, mirando a Hércules de reojo. Le daba vergüenza-pero ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?

Hércules la miró con curiosidad, arrugando un poco su larga nariz.

-Por lo que acabo de explicar-dijo-por los cien puntos. Él también quiere conseguirlos. Y si es otro el que mata al objetivo, él conseguirá menos. Si os contaba lo de la puntuación, seríais sus rivales por la puntuación. Y si os explicaba algo del funcionamiento de Gantz, también.

-Joder…-Aladdín miraba al anciano con un odio asesino. Todos entendían por qué-joder…

-¿Qué más no nos ha contado?-le preguntó Jim a Hércules-y si tú has conseguido los cien puntos… ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque yo no pedí dejar Gantz-explicó Hércules-yo pedí… pedí que fueran el resto, mis once compañeros, quienes lo hicieran. Así que yo sigo jugando.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-preguntó Jim, perplejo. Miró a Lilo de reojo. Si él conseguía esos cien puntos… podía salvarla. Pero entonces… entonces él seguiría jugando… y ya era poco probable que llegase si quiera a los cien.

-Si eliges salvar al resto, tú te quedas. Esa es la única condición que pone Gantz-concretó Hércules.

-¿Quién es Gantz?-preguntó Helga.

-No lo sé-respondió negando con la cabeza-pero creo que más bien es un _qué_. Hay una gran conspiración…

-Una conspiración-se burló Merlín, hablando en voz alta y clara por primera vez-del gobierno, supongo. O de los Illuminati…

Hércules le ignoró. Cruzado de brazos, dirigió su mirada a Aladdín y Jim, que eran los que parecían más absorbidos por él. Todo lo que les estaba contando era información preciosa. Cosas que llevaban meses preguntándose.

-¿Qué conspiración?-preguntó Aladdín, impaciente.

-No hay tiempo para eso. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra-les recordó Hércules.

-Pero la misión no ha empezado. Lo que significa que el cronómetro no está activado todavía-razonó Jim.

-No, pero Gantz siempre elige el mejor momento para atacar a su presa. Cuando esta está más vulnerable, por así decirlo. Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que la otras tres veces vuestro objetivo estaba más desprotegido que de costumbre, o se encontraba en medio de una operación importante… ¿no?

Jim dio una seca cabezada.

-Ahora Gantz nos ha escogido en este momento-continuó Hércules con la máxima seriedad-lo que significa que nuestro objetivo, cuál sea, está en un momento delicado. Tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con él.

-¿Hablas… de matarlo?-Timón miró a Pumbaa con preocupación-¿pero de qué va toda esta movida?

-Ya os lo he dicho, en realidad es sencillo-aclaró Hércules mirando a los recién llegados-los aquí presentes estamos todos muertos, por un motivo u otro. Para seguir viviendo tenemos que hacer lo que nos mande… la bola-señaló a Gantz, que tan negra como la noche seguía ahí, lisa y reluciente-matar a un objetivo… con unas armas especiales… creedme, las misiones nunca son fáciles, se trata de personas difíciles de matar.

-Ya… porque te lo manda la bolita esa-dijo Timón haciendo una mueca y mirando a Pumbaa con una clara expresión de "este está pirado".

-No es ninguna broma, ojalá lo fuera-Hércules miró con preocupación a todos los que estaban allí. Sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos en Lilo-pero… os prometo que sí todos… si todos nos esforzamos… podremos sobrevivir… todos.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo Aladdín con voz ronca. Antes se habría mostrado más optimista, pero perder a Billy había sido un golpe muy duro, y llevaba ya tres misiones allí. Lo que se temía era que la siguiente fuese todavía peor-da igual lo que hagamos… es muy peligroso…

Para su sorpresa Hércules le sonrió. Aladdín no se sentía intimidado, aunque era cierto que le imponía un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera más alta que él.

-Eso es porque antes no me teníais a mí. Pero ahora sí, y eso lo cambia todo-dijo el musculitos.

-Oh vaya, claro. Lo cambia todo-repitió Helga, sarcástica.

-Pues sí, porque yo os explicaré todo lo que necesitáis saber y entonces podréis… bueno, podréis sobrevivir-dijo Hércules. Miró con desprecio a Merlín, que ahora parecía muy concentrado en el techo, como si quisiera pasar a formar parte de él-porque claro, antes no sabíais nada…

-¿Qué tenemos que saber?-intervino Jim-hay doce pistolas, con un disparo por cada una, y ahora también seis detonadores, me imagino. Un radar que te dice dónde está todo el mundo y un traje con el que puedes desaparecer… y volar.

-Y luchar-completó Hércules-y respirar bajo el agua. Y resistir el fuego, y defenderte de las balas.

-¿En serio?-Aladdín miró a Hércules alucinado-pero… joder…

-¿Y dónde está el traje fantástico ese?-preguntó Timón.

-Yo no creo que tenga la talla-añadió Pumbaa, mirándose la pancita preocupado.

-Ese traje era…-Kuzco recordó la última vez que los había visto-y la pistola…-sus ojos emitieron un destello de codicia. Lo que Hércules describía era tecnología punta. Si conseguía hacerse con ella…

-No te recomiendo que lo intentes… el uso de la tecnología de Gantz puede ser… devastador-dijo Hércules mirando al joven multimillonario, preocupado-creedme, hay más de lo que pensáis detrás de esto…

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Jim, ansioso de más respuestas.

-Me parece que nos estamos desviando un poco ¿no?-interrumpió Merlín con impaciencia. Todos le fulminaron con la mirada cargada de odio, pero él les ignoró-hay un objetivo al que abatir ¿no? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

¡PAF! Aladdín acababa de estampar a Merlín contra la pared. Ariel se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Lilo abría los ojos sorprendida por una vez y Helga soltaba una carcajada, satisfecha.

-¡AH! ¿Qué te pasa?-chilló el anciano, furioso, intentando zafarse de él-¿quieres soltarme? ¿qué haces?

-Hijo de puta…-Aladdín le fulminó con la mirada, mientras le apretaba con fuerza clavándole los nudillos en la garganta-si nos lo hubieras contado… si hubieras hecho algo… Billy estaría vivo… cabrón… y los demás también.

-Cabrón…-Jim también miraba a Merlín con odio asesino. Las imágenes de Silver moribundo envenenado por Sir Hiss, Amelia atravesada por el Capitán Garfio, el Doctor Dawson y el resto de cadáveres que había tenido que soportar ver en aquellas infernales misiones le venían ahora con nitidez a la memoria. Merlín sabía de todo esto. ¡Sabía que las pistolas eran de un solo disparo! Y sin embargo en la primera misión permitió que Aladdín y Billy siguieran al Príncipe Juan para apuntarlo con una pistola descargada sin saberlo ellos, rodeados de todos sus hombres. La misión podría haber terminado allí. Merlín también sabía que con decir la palabra "Gantz" se acababa el juego. Y sin embargo, en la primera misión tras matar a Juan ellos no lo sabían, y eso había provocado la muerte de Silver, Aurora y Dawson… que ya no podría curar después a Lilo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jim no sentía sentimiento de culpa hacia sí mismo. La culpa de todo, o de casi todo, era de aquel miserable gusano que tenía enfrente suyo, forcejeando débilmente con Aladdín. Joder, si el árabe se apartaba, sería él quien le haría pedazos.

Aladdín parecía pensar lo mismo o peor, porque hervía de rabia. ¿Un mago? ¿En serio? Y sabía de todo aquello. Tal vez Billy… ¡tal vez Billy podría seguir con vida ahora mismo!

-Te voy a matar…-dijo Aladdín en un agresivo susurro.

-¿Otra vez?-rió Merlín. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: el anciano le dio un rodillazo a Aladdín en la entrepierna, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y luego se zafó de él con un rápido movimiento.

-¡EH!-exclamó Hércules, alertado. Pero Merlín fue más rápido; moviendo la mano en un impulso hizo que Aladdín y Hércules salieran disparados y chocasen contra el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo un ruido sordo. Jim le miró pasmado ¿cómo había hecho eso? Era… magia.

-¡AH!-Merlín dio un salto y aterrizó al lado de la esfera, que se abrió por sorpresa. Debía de haber pulsado el botón que la abría, telepáticamente. Las compuertas de Gantz se abrieron, y dos pistolas salieron volando de ellas y se posaron en las manos de Merlín. Timón y Pumbaa, abrazados, ahogaron un chillido, mientras Lady Tremaine se escurría hacia un lado, alejándose de él.

-Vale, muy bien, ahora no quiero ni un solo movimiento-dijo Merlín agresivo. Jim le miró furioso, pero al ver el cañón del arma apuntándolo se contuvo. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si disparaba. Y la verdad es que le daba mucho miedo.

Merlín apuntaba con la otra pistola a Hércules, que no parecía asustado, pero sí que permanecía alerta.

-Genial ¿no?-se burló el anciano, furioso-¿ya te has divertido? Muy bien-se secó la boca mientras miraba seguidamente a Jim, Ariel, Aladdín, Lilo y Helga-y supongo que ahora yo soy el malo de la película. Bueno, si queréis que os hable con honestidad, la verdad es que me la suda.

"Vulgar"-pensó Lady Tremaine, pero no dijo nada. Lo más importante ahora era pasar desapercibida. Poco a poco se fue yendo hacia la puerta de salida por si era necesario abandonar la sala.

-Sí, me la suda ¡Me suda la polla lo que penséis de mí!-gritó Merlín, y su voz tuvo un gallo que la agudizó-¿qué sabéis vosotros de mí? Nada. ¡Nada! Pero os voy a decir una cosa, desgraciados. El primero que me vuelva a amenazar, lo convierto en mierda ¿entendido?

-Mataste a Billy…-Aladdín se reincorporó de su caída y apretó los dientes con furia. El arma tardaba siempre unos segundos en disparar. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, le saltaría encima antes de que le abriese fuego.

-Billy se mató él solito… ¡gilipollas!-le gritó Merlín. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, daba verdadero miedo, Jim nunca lo había visto así, ni habría creído que lo vería-sería un cantante estupendo, que no lo era, pero solo era un maldito drogadicto, y no necesitó que nadie más lo matara, lo hizo todo él mismo. ¿Eso es culpa mía? Eres lamentable. Te crees un maldito héroe, y que yo recuerde no has conseguido salvar a nadie, ni a la rubia con la que hablabas tanto al principio, ni al saltamontes, ni a nadie. Él por lo menos lo ha intentado-añadió señalando a Jim.

Aladdín respiraba con más velocidad, muy afectado, mientras Merlín continuaba provocándolo. Ariel, a un lado, le miraba preocupada. Si hacía algo, lo mataría, estaba segura. ¿Qué le pasaba a Merlín? Era una persona muy extraña, a ella no le había caído bien desde el principio. Recordó durante la primera misión como había tenido que arrastrar del cuerpo inmovilizado de Jim por todo un edificio mientras los matones de Juan les perseguían. Si él hubiera usado sus poderes en ese momento, les habría ahorrado muchos problemas. A ella podrían haberla matado también. Muchas veces.

 _Los matones de Juan les perseguían, y apenas les quedaba tiempo para escapar por la ventana de aquel piso._

 _-Bouaaaagh…-murmuró Jim, atontado. Entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. Todos sus músculos estaban dormidos._

 _-No podemos cargar con él-musitó Ariel, temblando-hay que dejarlo aquí._

 _-Si lo hacemos, nunca podrá volver a su hogar. Te lo aseguro-Merlín abrió la ventana, y sacó una pierna fuera. Detrás de la puerta, el rinoceronte se disponía a echarla abajo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?-la pelirroja miró al anciano, asustada-¿Qué pretendes que haga?_

 _-La decisión es tuya-el viejo ya estaba en el tejado, aguardando. Mantenía el equilibrio bastante bien, aunque hacía mucho viento, y eso lo hacía balancearse más._

 _-No… ¡No!-Ariel miró al inconsciente Jim, asustada. Fuera, la puerta no tardaría en caer-¡No tienes derecho!_

 _-Vamos, ¡ven aquí!-la instó Merlín, impaciente. La pelirroja observó al chico durante unos momentos. Ella quería salvarse. Hizo ademán de subir a la ventana, pero se detuvo. Si lo dejaba allí lo matarían, estaba claro._

 _Finalmente, cargó con él._

"¿Por qué me lo dijiste?-Ariel miraba al mago con extrañeza-¿querías que muriésemos los dos? O… ¿era otra cosa?" No, no lo sabía.

No lo sabía.

-Deja de mirarme como una mosquita muerta, no me explico cómo has sobrevivido a tres misiones sin hacer absolutamente nada-le espetó Merlín a Ariel, que le miró asustada y se fue al fondo de la sala para estar lo más lejos posible de él, sin responder nada-lo mismo que tú, en la última te salvé el culo dos veces.

-No me dirijas la palabra-le respondió Helga con desprecio.

-Debería haber sobrevivido tu amante, y no tú. Él al menos aportaba algo-se mofó Merlín, y las mejillas de Helga se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo. El anciano siguió con su repaso a aquella gentuza-tú no creo que sobrevivas a esta misión, y tú tampoco-les dijo a Lilo y a Kuzco, que le miraron sin saber qué decir-y tú-se detuvo en Jim-tú eres el peor de todos. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de intentar ser algo que no eres? Das pena. El cyborg lo sabía, pero él apostó por ti.

Aquellas palabras deberían haberle afectado más a Jim, pero la verdad es que no lo hicieron. Si lo que el viejo de mierda pretendía era cabrearlo, no lo conseguiría así, recordándole a los que había perdido. Era una persona lamentable. Jim supo que de algún modo Merlín percibía sus pensamientos acerca de él. Y le sonrió con burla para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

-Dentro de nada silbará, y habrá que volver a empezar-dijo Jim señalando a la esfera-¿qué vas a hacer, matarnos a todos?

-Podría, y me sobraría una pistola-dijo el anciano sonriendo-pero no, no lo haré. De momento me voy a quedar con tres. Las demás os las podéis repartir como queráis. Y ¡mira! Parece que hoy hay otra sorpresa.

Cogió la nueva arma que colgaba de la compuerta de Gantz y la levantó, victorioso. Hércules también la miró como a una vieja conocida.

-Espadas… bien-dijo el musculitos. Merlín y él se miraron, sopesándose-¿y ahora qué, Merlín? ¿nos vas a dar una oportunidad, por lo menos?

Se fulminaron con la mirada, pero finalmente Merlín sonrió. Cogiendo una de las espadas se hizo a un lado y miró al resto del grupo con suspicacia.

-Vamos-le dijo a Aladdín, que seguía con una sombría expresión que denotaba sus ganas de asesinarlo-coged lo que queráis… pero gastad bien vuestras cargas…

-No te preocupes por nosotros-le dijo Hércules.

-Lo haremos a mí manera-Merlín señaló la esfera y luego a sus once compañeros, impaciente-ahora nos dirá el objetivo. Me ayudaréis a llegar hasta él, y una vez allí yo lo mataré. No os interpondréis. Y a partir de ahora será siempre así. Cuando llegue a los cien puntos… cuando llegue a los cien puntos me marcharé y ya no tendréis que molestarme más…

-¿Eso harás?-preguntó Hércules, amargo.

-Sí, eso haré. Así que no me toques los cojones, súper héroe, porque no durarías ni un segundo contra mí-le advirtió Merlín, apretando sus venosas manos mientras sus pobladas cejas blancas le hacían sombra en los ojos, de un centelleante color azul-no tienes ni idea de quién soy, ni de lo que soy capaz.

-Creo…-Hércules cogió su pistola y una de las espadas, seguido de Jim y de Aladdín-… que por desgracia si tengo idea.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, asqueado.

-Todos vosotros sois basura-dijo-puta basura…

El resto del grupo corrió a coger armas sin perder un segundo. Ariel iba a coger una de las pistolas cuando Lady Tremaine se le adelantó y se la arrebató de las manos. La pelirroja la miró enfadada, pero Lady Tremaine la ignoró por completo.

-Creía que usted no cogería arma…-comentó Helga al ver a la mujer sujetando la pistola con expresión siniestra. Lady Tremaine la miró de arriba abajo con desdén. Helga sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Creías mal-dijo simplemente, y luego la dio la espalda. Helga iba a decir algo más, pero pensó que lo mejor era que no hubiese más problemas. Miró a Aladdín con gravedad. Él sujetaba la tercera espada, mirándola como hipnotizado. Jim la miraba también, aunque había sido más lento, y sabía que ya no era suya.

-Toma, cógela tú-le dijo Aladdín, pasándosela. Jim le miró con sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Tú sabes usarla mejor-le recordó Aladdín. No olvidaba haber visto a Jim batirse con Garfio en la cubierta del _Jolly Roger_ , y aunque no había durado mucho contra el pirata, le había plantado cara, lo que para empezar no era tan sencillo.

-Gracias…-Jim levantó la espada y la miró curioso. Era muy alargada, similar a una katana, y estaba realmente afilada. Con solo pasar el dedo por el filo, se hizo un buen corte-¡Ah!-mientras se chupaba el dedo, pudo ver sus ojos reflejados en el metal, que como no, al igual que la empuñadura, era de color negro. Era un arma verdaderamente peligrosa.

-Corta cualquier superficie, incluido el acero-le explicó Hércules, mostrándole la suya-además puedes usarla para bloquear balas y ataques enemigos. Y puede desmaterializarse contigo. Lo mejor es… bueno, eso mejor te lo explico luego. Es difícil de explicar.

-Ya-Jim movió la espada haciendo alguno de los movimientos que había aprendido en la academia. Se sentía mucho más seguro con aquello en sus manos. Y también mucho más… mortífero.

Ariel lo miraba. Jim la vio reflejada en la hoja de la espada, y se volvió hacia ella, furioso. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta al momento.

-No hace falta que me digas nada-dijo Jim secamente.

-Oh, se han peleado-comentó Helga acercándose a él burlona. Jim la miró, furioso.

-Métete en tus asuntos-la espetó. Helga, lejos de asustarte, se acercó más a él, provocativa.

-¿Todavía quieres acostarte conmigo? Follarme…-le incitó. Jim negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo que pasa es que no te has buscado a la pareja apropiada…-susurró Helga malvadamente, asegurándose de que Ariel la escuchara. Luego acercó a Aladdín a ella, y le dio un descarado beso en la mejilla. Él le lanzó a Jim una elocuente mirada, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola en los labios.

-Vámonos al baño…-le susurró Helga en el oído al moreno. Jim y Ariel les daban ahora la espalda, muy incómodos.

-Pero va a sonar…-le recordó Aladdín. Helga le mordió el labio inferior al chico con voracidad.

-Necesito un polvo para afrontar esto… por si es el último-dijo. La mano volvía a introducirse por el pantalón de Aladdín, aunque él ya no estaba demasiado excitado. Esa misión podía ser la última para él, o para ambos. Y ahora solo podía pensar en Yasmín. Se acordó de como Billy había rechazado a Helga la última vez. Lo había hecho por Spencer. Ahora lo entendía…

-No he entendio nada de nada-le dijo Sebastián a Ariel, chasqueando sus pinzas con impaciencia-¡pero no pueo cargar con un arma! Es que… Arie… es que esto e todo una locura… ¿cómo ha acabado aquí? ¿e todo un sueño, a que sí? un sueño…

Ariel negó con la cabeza con seriedad, y Sebastián que asentía acabó negando a la vez que ella.

-No e un sueño… ayy… no lo e… pero entonces… ¿entonces qué vamo a hacer?-gimoteó Sebastián frotándose las pinzas angustiado-¿a quién se supone que tenemo que matar?

-Lo dirá enseguida-le dijo Hércules al cangrejo-y no te preocupes. Si todo va bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.

"Nunca va bien"-pensó Jim para sí. Joder. No quería morir. Abrazó a Lilo, que miraba por la ventana a la Torre de Suburbia, preocupada. Era el rascacielos más grande de todos, y tenía arriba una enorme plataforma en la que trabajaban cientos y cientos de empresarios.

Aladdín y Helga ya se habían metido en el baño, y Jim intentó ignorar el sentimiento de vacío y de envidia que se estaba generando en su interior. Miró a Ariel, disgustado. Ellos podrían ser los que estuvieran allí, en ese baño, dándose ese gusto, ese placer desesperado y mezclándose el uno con el otro. Como la odiaba. Y sin embargo, viendo su larga melena pelirroja y la espalda tenía claro que seguía echándola de menos. "Dile que vuelva-dijo una voz en su interior-cuando acabe la misión… pídele que se vuelva contigo a casa… discúlpate…". ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? Era ella la que se había comportado como una idiota. Pero aun así.

Discúlpate… si sobrevivían.

* * *

-Oooooh…-Aladdín le había levantado la camiseta negra a Helga y masajeaba sus tetas mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones y lo masturbaba. El chico, de espaldas al lavabo, se agarró a este con las manos echando la cabeza hacia atrás dominado por el placer. Al menos se llevaría ese gusto sin moría. Pero no iba a volver a Yasmín. Si moría hoy, nunca volvería a verla. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué no la había buscado más? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Sssssh…-Helga ya sabía lo que él tenía en mente, y como hacérselo olvidar. Bajándose los pantalones, acercó su vulva a él, rozándolo en el bajo vientre-olvídate ahora… hazlo por mí…

-Gnnnnnñ…-Aladdín dejó que ella le besara el cuello y las tetas mientras la acariciaba su redondo trasero con una mano y pellizcaba sus rozados pezones con la otra. Ella era extraordinaria. Un cuerpo incomparable.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo-le decía Hércules a Merlín, que observaba a Gantz a la espera de las instrucciones-hay una niña…

-Cállate-le dijo el anciano mago sin apartar sus ojos de la esfera-cállate o morirás…

-No te lo tengas tan creído-le advirtió Hércules al anciano.

Jim y Ariel, de espaldas el uno al otro, seguían sin decir nada. Lilo los miró, extrañada, y decidió echarle un cable a su amigo.

-¡Ariel!-saludó a la pelirroja, yendo hacia ella-¡tu cangrejo habla! ¡Hala!

-Sí… no es mío…-dijo Ariel acercándole a Sebastián, que miró a la niña con miedo.

-¡No te me acerque, humana!-la avisó, levantando sus gruesas y rojas pinzas-si me intenta come te voy a arranca la carne del pellejo… ¡el pellejo de la carne!

-Vengo en son de paz-le tranquilizó Lilo-soy una humana buena…

Sebastián parecía recelar, pero finalmente permitió que Lilo lo acariciara la cabeza y el caparazón. La niña estaba fascinada.

-¿No necesitas agua para vivir?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no, pero no me vendría mal-reconoció Sebastián.

-Esto es una estupidez-comentó Timón observando su arma curioso. Pumbaa se había quedado sin la suya, ya que Merlín tenía tres, dos de ellas que le corresponderían a él y a Sebastián.

Hércules había abierto el pequeño cajoncito del centro de la esfera, y había sacado lo que parecía una pequeña caracola, con un agujero en medio. Era muy extraña. Se preguntó para qué serviría.

-Esto es… con lo que me matasteis-los ojos de Kuzco brillaban fascinados-vaya vaya… me haría de oro…

-Ya te lo he dicho, las armas de Gantz son muy peligrosas-le recordó Hércules, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia-Su poder es devastador, y solo sirve para hacer daño.

-Pues eso ¡ideal para el ejército! ¿Y tú, por cierto, cómo es que has entrado por la puerta? Eso no nos ha quedado claro-le recordó Kuzco.

-Gantz ya no necesita encerrarme en la sala porque sabe que cumpliré las normas. Digamos que ya… tenemos confianza-dijo Hércules. Kuzco apretó los labios poniendo morritos, incrédulo.

-Ya. Pues la confianza da asco.

En ese momento comenzó a silbar. La musiquita del _Steamboat Willie_ que todos llevaban escuchando semanas en sus pesadillas sonaba de nuevo. Y aquellas horribles letras rojas tan mal escritas volvían a mostrarse en pantalla, siendo una clara burla a todos ellos.

-¿Qué narices…?-Timón se mordió el labio. Impresionaba mucho la primera vez.

-Esto no me gusta…-susurró Pumbaa.

 _Olah, soi Gantz, buestro nuebo mejor amigo._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos, yo aré lo ke kiera con eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasí ke prerepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio, mui vuenos._

-Mierda…-Jim tragó saliva. ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién? Ahora los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en la esfera. Excepto los dos que faltaban, claro.

-Ah… ¡AH!... ¡AAAH!-Helga se movía al rítmico compás mientras Aladdín la penetraba desde atrás, besándola la espalda mientras le daba palmadas en las nalgas, excitándola.

-Oh., oh, oh… sí…

Se estaban dejando descontrolar, pero les daba igual. Tenían tanta angustia dentro del cuerpo que era la única forma de sacarla. Y tanto deseo.

-Di mi nombre…-Aladdín la apretó aún más fuerte haciendo un fuerte movimiento acompasado para causarla más placer en la penetración-dilo…

-Al… ala… dín… ¡Aladdín!-exclamó Helga temblorosa, y él recorrió todo su blanco vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y apretársela para que sintiera más placer-¡Aladdín!

Lilo escuchaba los gritos del baño y quiso ir a mirar, pero Jim se lo impidió, agarrándola de la mano mientras seguía atento a la bola. Por un momento Aladdín y Helga desaparecieron de su mente, mientras la tensión por el esperado objetivo llegaba a su fin. Ahí salían ya las letras. Era el momento decisivo.

 _Mizión cuatro: monstruo marino_

 _Ursula bibe bajo el mar i es mas mala que pegar a un padre. Acerme el fabor i matarla, por fabor, es una gorda hinmundah y le gusta kitarle hel puesto alos demas._

Si la imagen de Yzma ya había sido rara, esa se salía totalmente de lo normal: parecía una mujer, aunque su piel no era humana, era demasiado lisa y viscosa. Además de ser morada. Tenía los labios gruesos pintados de un fuerte color rojo, y los ojos delineados con colores verdosos, y su pelo era blanco y lo tenía peinado de una manera muy extraña en punta, con algunas mechas grises. A Jim le recordó a una drag queen que había visto una vez cuando se fue a montar bronca con sus amigos a una discoteca gay. Pero esta daba mucho más miedo. Había algo en su expresión que asustaba realmente, era algo brutal y siniestro. Enloquecido, incluso…

En el baño Aladdín ya había terminado de correrse en Helga, y ahora los dos reposaban en el suelo del baño, empapados en sudor y abrazados. La pálida piel de marfil de Helga se veía oscurecida por los morenos y musculosos brazos de él, que la mantenía abrazada, muy cerca suyo.

-Lo he disfrutado… aaaah… incluso si estoy muerta-reconoció Helga.

-No estamos muertos-dijo Aladdín, dejando que ella lo acariciara mientras le besaba los pechos.

-Solo espero poder volver… poder salir de aquí…-susurró Helga disfrutando del tacto cálido de la lengua de Aladdín en su frígido cuerpo. Ella siempre estaba fría-vivir una vez más…

-Te digo… que no estamos muertos.

-¡AH!-fuera, Timón y Pumbaa habían empezado a desaparecer-¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué?

-Si te das cuenta, Timón, esto es un método mucho más cómodo de viajar-observó Pumbaa desintegrándose rápidamente-habría que proponérselo a Gatzn.

-Es GANTZ-le corrigió mosqueado el suricato-¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-A donde esté el objetivo-respondió Hércules calmadamente-esperadnos.

-Ya, me da que no tenemos elección, y además este sitio me da asco, la verdad es que me alegro de salir de…-la boca de Timón fue lo último en desaparecer y cuando lo hizo los demás lo agradecieron.

Lady Tremaine empezó a desaparecer también, seguida de Sebastián. Ella no dijo nada ni dio muestras de miedo, tan solo miró con frialdad al resto de gente de la sala, alzando la cabeza altiva. No sabía que iba a ser de ella. Pero si era necesario, mataría a ese "objetivo" ella misma.

Después de Lady Tremaine hubo unos largos segundos de tensión. Todos se miraban nerviosos. Merlín se humedecía los labios mascando la boca, mientras Jim y Ariel le miraban de reojo, enfadados. Nunca habían estado más lejos de conocer a una persona de verdad. ¿Quién era realmente ese viejo? ¿Qué más les ocultaba? ¿Y si decía eliminarlos a todos a lo largo de la misión? Ahora él había pasado de ser uno de los miembros más vulnerables al más peligroso de todos…

-Tranquilos. Yo os protegeré-dijo Hércules fulminando a Merlín con la mirada. Este se encogió de hombros y le señaló las piernas, que empezaban a desaparecer.

-¿Y quién va a protegerte a ti, héroe?

-Ahora nos veremos-dijo Hércules con voz seria, antes de desaparecer. Lilo lo siguió. La pequeña miró a Jim asustada, pero al ver la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro intentó tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes-dijo suavemente-todo saldrá bien…

-Ssí…-Jim forzó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, aunque no lo fue demasiado.

-Venga ya…-Kuzco desaparecía también. Fue hacia Jim como pudo y le habló de modo confidencial-escucha tío, mi pellejo vale como un poquito. Si me ayudas a salir de esta, puedes dar por seguro que nadarás en oro ¿eh? Venga, piénsatelo. Kuzco es un nene agradecido…

-Vale, guay-Jim le dejó de lado y fue hacia la ventana, echando un último vistazo a la ciudad. ¿Volvería a verla? Un momento… ¿Gantz había dicho que la tía esa vivía en el fondo del mar? Jim releyó la frase de la esfera, extrañado-¿qué cojones…?

Ahora solo quedaban él, Ariel y Merlín. El anciano, cruzado de brazos, les miraba con satisfacción. La pelirroja temblaba.

-Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… no deberíais guardarme rencor-dijo con calma. Jim prefirió ignorarlo para no perder los nervios, pero para su sorpresa Ariel sí habló con él.

-Podrías habernos ayudado… ahora todos podrían seguir vivos…-le dijo. No lo dijo con agresividad, ni siquiera con reproche. Era simplemente una clara observación. Merlín suspiró y asintió lentamente.

-Y entonces a lo mejor la esfera no hubiese escogido nunca las almas de la niña, de Helga y de otros tantos, para darles otra oportunidad al caer gente en la primera misión. Cada uno debemos velar por nosotros mismos. Yo no soy vuestro salvador-dijo. Ariel no supo que contestar. Entendía su lógica pero… pero era horrible.

-Billy está muerto-susurró-podría estar vivo…-Merlín hizo un desdeñoso ruido de impaciencia. Estaba claro, pese a que lo había ocultado, que Billy no le agradaba en absoluto. Ariel hizo una pausa, y vio que desde el reflejo de la ventana Jim la miraba. Molesta, volvió a concentrarse en Merlín. Parecía muy asustada-por favor… mátala rápido… acaba con ella… es muy peligrosa…

Merlín soltó una ronca carcajada, divertido. La verdad es que era despreciable.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó curioso. Ariel despegó los labios para contestar, cuando el anciano empezó a desaparecer-¿sabes qué? Me lo cuentas luego. Ahora me largo, si no te importa. Puedes aprovechar para arreglar tus problemas con James.

-Que te jodan…-Jim se dio la vuelta y se encaró con Ariel, que nuevamente le dio la espalda, enfadada. Jim frunció el ceño, cabreado. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar nada con ella? Estaba harto. Y ya había tenido sexo, no la necesitaba. Aún así…

Recordó como creía haberla visto en la discoteca la noche anterior. ¿Sería realmente…?

-Ayer por la noche…-dijo finalmente-tú estabas en la discoteca… te vi…

Ariel no respondió ni dijo nada. Jim interpretó eso como una afirmación. ¿Lo estaría siguiendo? ¿Le habría estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo? Tal vez sí quería volver… pero recordó que también estaba Aladdín…

-Jajajaja…-Aladdín entró de nuevo en el salón seguido de Helga. Aún no se había puesto la camisa, y ella llevaba el sostén medio salido. Jim miró hacia otro lado, con cabreo. Joder, estaba harto ¿por qué a Aladdín siempre le iban mejor las cosas? La verdad era que se alegraba por él, pero aún así…

Ariel había agachado la cabeza y se había ido aún más a un lado. Jim vio que Helga sonreía con satisfacción, y se encogió de hombros. Al menos en ese momento la zorra rubia y él estaban en el mismo bando para alejarla del moreno.

-¿"En el fondo del mar"?-leyó Aladdín, perplejo-¿cómo cojones…?

-Podemos respirar bajo el agua-le recordó Helga. Jim vio que estaba empezando a desaparecer-recuerda lo que dijo él…

-Voy a matar a ese mago…-dijo Aladdín apretando los puños.

-No lo hagas-le advirtió Jim preocupado-no merece la pena. Es muy peligroso.

-Por su culpa, Billy…-le recordó Aladdín apretando los puños-y todos los demás…

-Billy no hubiera querido que murieras por él-dijo Jim. "Y Silver tampoco de mí" pensó. La venganza no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Ahora lo más importante era acabar con aquella mujer (si se podía considerar humana) lo más rápido posible, y mantener a Lilo y a Ariel a salvo. A las dos, pese a todo.

Jim empezó a desaparecer. Miró a Aladdín nervioso. Él y Ariel también iban desintegrándose poco a poco, pero Jim ya iba más adelantado, y desapareció.

-Tranquila-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel, que mantenía los brazos fuertemente agarrados-todos nos salvaremos.

Ariel levantó la cabeza lentamente y le miró muy seria.

-No podemos-susurró. Esta vez no podían.

Y desaparecieron. Una vez más, la sala de Gantz se quedaba vacía, solo ocupada por la negra esfera y el cadáver putrefacto que se encontraba dentro de ella…

* * *

 **MISIÓN 4: MONSTRUO MARINO**

El primer impacto con el agua fue muy fuerte: el frío le penetró por las venas, doliente, y durante unos segundos todo su cuerpo permaneció sumergido en el negro mar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pataleó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió ascender a la superficie. Había levantado una oleada de burbujas a su alrededor.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Jim boqueó varias veces tomando agua, mientras el frío helador lo traspasaba a cuchilladas-¡JODER!

Unos segundos más tarde la cabeza de Aladdín apareció a su lado, jadeando también. El chico tenía el pelo alisado y pegado al rostro, lo que le daba un aspecto muy curioso y distinto al habitual.

-¡JIM!-exclamó Aladdín aliviado de verlo-¿y el resto?

La noche era totalmente negra, aunque en el cielo relucían las constelaciones que no podían verse desde Suburbia. El mar también era negro. Estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas se distinguía el cielo del océano.

En ese momento algo los agarró y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Jim y Aladdín patalearon, asustados, intentando zafarse de lo que fuese aquello. Sin embargo era más fuerte, y los hundió. Jim distinguió una figura conocida que se acercaba a ellos y apretaba la ruedecita de sus muñecas, dándole dos giros. De repente su visión se aclaró, y se dio cuenta de que ya no hacía tanto frío.

-¿Qué…?-hablaba debajo del agua. Y también podía respirar. Increíble.

-Tranquilos, soy yo. Lo siento, la verdad es que ha sido un susto-se disculpó Hércules, que flotaba su lado. El traje negro le marcaba toda su impresionante musculatura y le daba un aspecto muy curioso, pues contrastaba con su encendido cabello de tonalidad anaranjada.

-Vaya… que guay-Aladdín dio unas brazadas y se dio cuenta de que era más ligero que de costumbre. Él había aprendido a nadar tarde, pero no se le daba mal. Jim recordó cuando Aladdín le salvó la vida de ahogarse durante la misión del Capitán Garfio.

-¿Cuánto dura esto?-le preguntó a Hércules.

-Ahí está la cosa-él señaló los puntos de energía que había pegados al elástico traje-lo he programado para que dure una hora. Pero cuando ese tiempo se acabe, me temo que nos ahogaremos.

-¿Qué?-saltó Jim, perplejo-¿y qué coño vamos a hacer? ¿cómo puedes… programarlo?

-Son unos comandos sencillos-Hércules le señaló la rueda y la giró varias veces, mostrándoselo. Los pequeños símbolos que había a los lados, y que hasta entonces Jim no había entendido en absoluto, eran claras pistas-no podemos usar ningún otro de los poderes del traje ahora. Si no, perderemos la respiración-aclaró el musculoso héroe. Jim asintió.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Aladdín levantando burbujas con las patadas de braza que hacía, dando vueltas alrededor suyo. Hércules asintió.

-Seguidme-indicó. Ellos dos comenzaron a nadar detrás suyo. Lo cierto es que era un poco incómodo hacerlo con una pistola en la mano izquierda y la espada en la derecha, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Por suerte, no las había perdido al llegar al mar, aunque del susto había estado a punto de soltarlas. Cuando llegaron junto al resto, Jim vio que eso era lo que le había pasado a Kuzco. Así que eso significaba que tenían un arma menos. Mierda.

-¡JIM! ¡Es increíble!-exclamó Lilo nadando de un lado a otro, emocionada. Jim vio que Merlín la miraba con sorna, y supuso que el mago pensaba que la niña no sobreviviría. Pues se equivocaba. Totalmente.

-Nadas como un pez, ¿eh?-rió Jim dando brazadas al lado de Lilo y cogiéndola de la cintura. Ella rió, encantada.

-Si Nanny me viera…

-Mejor que no. No se quedaría muy tranquila-bromeó Jim, y Lilo rio de nuevo.

-Tenemos cuatro horas-leyó Hércules en el radar, que esta vez se había aparecido en sus manos, al contrario que las anteriores, que lo había hecho en las de Merlín. Jim supuso que se aparecería en las del miembro más veterano del grupo, porque no podía ser en las de mayor puntuación. Al renunciar a sus cien puntos, Hércules debía de haber empezado otra vez de cero.

-Aquí puede haber tiburones…-susurró Helga mirando a los lados, preocupada. Todo era negro. No se veía absolutamente nada. La vez anterior que habían ido por el mar, por lo menos tenían la protección de un barco. Jim se acordó de Amelia.

-Los tiburones no son un problema-dijo Hércules-nada lo es, en realidad. Solo tenemos que encontrarla. Esta vez el perímetro es más grande de lo que yo había visto nunca.

-Porque el mar da mucha más maniobra de movimiento-señaló Merlín.

-Ya. ¡Vale, seguidme todos, vamos a empezar a descender!-indicó, señalando a la aún más oscura (si cabía) profundidad que se abría ante ellos. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, intranquilos.

-Has dicho que esto de respirar duraría una hora-le recordó Aladdín preocupado-si nos ha dado cuatro… normalmente nos falta tiempo…

Los demás no parecían nada convencidos. Kuzco y Lady Tremaine nadaban muy cerca de la superficie, y miraban hacia abajo con muy pocas intenciones de descender. Por su parte Timón se había montado en el lomo de Pumbaa, que nadaba a braza por el agua junto a Lilo, risueño.

-Vaya Timón… esto es una experiencia nueva-rió el jabalí encantado.

-Venga ya, vamos a morir en esta horterada de trajes-Timón se estiró la elástica tela negra, molesto-¿qué se supone que vamos a encontrar aquí? A parte del tifus…

Pero Ariel no estaba. Jim frunció el ceño, preocupado. Miró a un lado y a otro. No, la pelirroja había desaparecido. No se la veía por ninguna parte. Recordó que la vez anterior había demostrado tener miedo al agua. Sin embargo…

-¡Eh!-Jim se acercó nadando hasta Hércules, preocupado-¿y Ariel?

-Es verdad, ¿dónde está?-dijo Aladdín.

-Os referís a la chica de pelo rojo, supongo-Hércules miró en el radar-no ha aparecido. No está aquí…

-¿Cómo qué no?-Aladdín le quitó el radar, preocupado, y empezó a buscar por todas partes. No, su punto no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Y el cangrejo ese jamaicano tampoco-observó Timón. Era verdad. El tal Sebastián no estaba.

-Se conocían…-los ojos de Jim recorrieron el radar con avidez. Había algunos puntos que debían de ser peces cerca de ellos. No eran lo suficientemente grandes para ser tiburones, por suerte-ella y el cangrejo…

Pero él nunca había visto una especie como la de Sebastián en Suburbia. Era autóctona fauna marina. Lo había estudiado en la Academia. Y bueno, también había estudiado que…

¿Podía ser?

-Tengo prisa, vámonos ya-dijo Merlín señalando al fondo. Se acercó a Aladdín para cogerle el radar, pero él se lo apartó.

-Nos lo quedaremos-le dijo, desafiante.

-Yo creo que no-puntualizó Merlín, enfadado. Pero Aladdín le apuntó con su arma, muy serio.

-Sí.

-Si me disparas ahora, podrías desintegrar todo el océano-dijo Merlín, riendo entre dientes-recuerda que la luz de la pistola fulmina todo el contenido, y ahora mismo estamos contenidos dentro del agua.

-¿Entonces…?-Helga miró a Hércules preocupada, pero él parecía tenerlo bajo control.

-No te preocupes-dijo, acercándose al arma de la rubia y moviendo el cañón de la pistola. Una extraña lente apareció cuando él giro la ruedecita del cañón-en este "modo acuático" el rayo de luz funciona como en tierra firme. Solo desintegrarás aquello que apuntes, no afectará al líquido. ¡Hacedlo todos, por favor! Si no, nos desintegraríamos a nosotros mismos…

-Y no nos lo dijiste en la primera misión…-le dijo Helga a Merlín, enfadada-podríamos haber muerto todos.

-Sigue esperando una disculpa-dijo el mago, y la guiñó un ojo. Luego, dando una fuerte patada, comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo a gran velocidad, desapareciendo entre las tinieblas de las profundidades. El negro de su traje se confundía con el del mar.

-Vamos-dijo Hércules al resto.

-¿Para qué?-intervino Kuzco. Todos lo miraron-parece que lo tiene bajo control. Que lo haga él… y ya así nosotros no corremos peligro…

-No voy a dejar que sea él quien se lleve los puntos-dijo Hércules-y si queréis volver a la vida permanentemente, tendréis que conseguir sumar cien. Ese es el objetivo del juego. ¡Vamos!

-¿Permanentemente?-repitió Timón, intranquilo.

-Creo que no terminamos de estar vivos del todo, Timón. Es algo condicional-observó Pumbaa.

-Ya.

-Pero… ¿y Ariel?-intervino Jim mirando hacia los lados. Aladdín le acercó de nuevo el radar, preocupado.

-No aparece en ningún sitio-observó-¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

Jim lo pensó unos segundos. No se veía nada. Y sabía por experiencia que lo peor que podía hacer era alejarse del resto. Una terrible idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza ¿y si Ariel se había aparecido en el mar, y como no sabía nadar, se había hundido? ¿y si Hércules no la había visto, y simplemente ella se había ido hacia el fondo? En el barco había demostrado tener pánico al agua.

-Tiene que estar viva-le tranquilizó Aladdín poniéndole la mano en el hombro-es muy buena nadadora, en serio. En la isla Calavera salvó a Helga de morir ahogada-recordó.

-Eso no fue así exactamente-respondió la aludida, molesta.

-La encontraremos Jim… tiene que estar… en algún sitio-Aladdín miró el radar, angustiado-pero no podemos quedarnos atrás…

-¿Dónde está?-repitió Jim angustiado-¿dónde está…?

-En cuanto eliminemos al objetivo, hay que decir "Gantz". Y todos volveremos-explicó Hércules al resto del grupo, que nadaba a su lado. Con tantas instrucciones parecía un guía turístico-¡eso es muy importante!

-Ya…-Timón miró hacia la superficie, que cada vez estaba más lejos. Pero extrañamente, cuanto más descendían, más claridad había. Era muy extraño.

-Tenemos que irnos-les dijo Helga a Aladdín y Jim, que intentaban encontrar algo en el radar. El mar era muy grande, y estaba muy vacío. Ariel no estaba, en ninguna parte-en serio, vámonos Aladdín-insistió-¡tenemos que seguir adelante!

-Ella no puede haberse esfumado…-dijo Aladdín alzando una mano para entretener a Helga-tiene que estar en algún sitio.

-Ogh, ¡así solo vais a conseguir que os maten a los dos! ¡Tenemos que sobrevivir, joder!-se exasperó ella. Miró a Jim, enfadada-¿tú no quieres salvar a la niña?

Lilo nadaba de la mano de Hércules, que la había tomado bajo su protección. Jim vio como la niña se daba la vuelta para mirarle y le hacía un gesto instándolo a seguirles.

-No está…-repitió, angustiado. Si moría… si ella moría… ojalá hubiera podido hablar con ella antes. Ojalá hubiera podido disculparse. Pero no lo había hecho. Si no volvía a verla… joder, no podía ser. La pelirroja no podía estar muerta. Su pelirroja…

Sin enterarse de lo que hacía, Jim dejó que Aladdín tirase de él y se fueron metiendo cada vez más en las profundidades, nadando rápidos y seguros como peces. Su estilo de natación mejoraba con el poder del traje, de algún modo eran más ágiles y seguros, como si fueran peces.

-Qué raro…-Helga se dio cuenta de que cuanto más descendían, más luz había. Ciertamente era extraño, pero pronto hallaron la solución: en las rocas del fondo había cientos de corales adheridos y criaturas luminiscentes que brillaban con la fuerza de las estrellas. Las había de todos los colores: rosas, moradas, anaranjadas, turquesas… Jim vio el cuerpo de sus compañeros reflejados por los cientos de colores de ellas, como si estuvieran bajo los focos de una discoteca.

Empezaba a haber peces, nadaban cerca de ellos, sin temerles, sorprendentemente. Jim los observó extrañado. No eran el tipo de peces que solían verse: en vez de ser de un normal color grisáceo o plateado, eran de colores tropicales, y algunos tenían largas colas que parecían telas ondeando en el agua y púas brillantes, muy llamativas.

-¿En qué parte del mar estamos?-preguntó Jim extrañado, acercándose al radar que sujetaba Aladdín.

-Sur, creo-observó él. Jim, que entendía mejor el radar, lo examinó. Las coordenadas eran claras.

-Muy al sur-señaló.

Era increíble como de la noche a la mañana había pasado de estar tumbado aburrido en su casa a luchando por su vida respirando en el fondo de un mar que no conocía. Pero empezaba a estar habituado. Siendo esta su cuarta misión, no se le podía considerar un novato. Solo esperaba tener tanta sangre fría como en la misión anterior, lo que le permitió haber acabado con Yzma.

-Ooooh…-Lilo se acercó a unas anémonas y las miró fascinada. Se habían parado en un banco de arena rodeado de largos arrecifes de coral, e iban por él andando, dando un paseo por aquel mágico y poco usual jardín de maravillas. Aladdín se acercó a una ostra, curioso, e intentó comprobar si había una perla dentro.

-Ojalá estuviese Billy…-susurró. Helga se mordió el labio al oírlo, disgustada.

-No las toques-la advirtió Jim, nadando hacia Lilo y alejándola de las anémonas-pueden ser urticantes.

-¿Qué es urticantes?-preguntó Lilo.

-Que pican-aclaró él.

-Eres muy culto-observó Lilo-… ¡mira!

Señaló a un caballito de mar de color dorado que nadaba por allí.

-Haaaaaala. Eres precioso-comentó Lilo acercando uno de sus regordetes dedos hacia él.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo el caballito de mar, y la niña dio un respingo. Jim también.

-¿Nos entiendes?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-Eeeemmm, sí-dijo el caballito, hinchándose ofendido-lo que no sé es que hacéis aquí. El rey os va a matar por esto.

-¿Qué rey?-preguntó Jim alertado. Mierda, no podía creerse que fuera cierto. Ya había oído algo de aquello, pero naturalmente no lo había creído.

-Mmmmm, malo, malo-comentó el caballito haciéndose el interesante-pero mira, ahí llega la guardia. Preparaos.

Jim se volvió alerta, para ver como algo se acercaba muy velozmente hacia ellos. A primera vista parecían peces, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran humanos. Finalmente, pensó que eran peces de nuevo: ¿cómo si no tendrían esas largas colas de vivos colores marinos?

-Haaaaaala…-dijo Lilo, impresionada.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo-Jim agarró su arma y les apuntó rápidamente. Las criaturas sacaron unas alargadas armas parecidas a lanzas, y de ellas se encendió una extraña luz eléctrica en la punta-¡JODER!

-¡Espera, no les hagas nada!-intervino Hércules, poniéndose a su lado-¡baja el arma, en serio! ¡no podemos malgastar la munición!

-¡Vienen a matarnos!-exclamó Jim furioso-¡no va a ser un malgasto!

-¡Un momento!-le pidió Hércules, haciéndole bajar el arma con cautela-¡espera un momento, confía en mí!-se volvió hacia las criaturas, que les miraban con ira. No eran humanos, pero de cintura para arriba lo parecían. Aun así su piel era escamosa, y las pupilas de sus ojos más grandes de lo normal, muy frías. Su cabello ondeaba en el agua de un modo antinatural, como si fuera un anuncio de champú, y tenía preciosos destellos de colores. A Jim le recordaban al de alguien.

Eran también muy musculosos, y sus largas colas de pez parecían tener una fuerza tremenda, no les convenía que les golpeasen con ella.

-Mira-Hércules señaló hacia el fondo del arrecife sobre el que se habían posado.

Detrás de los dos primeros guardias venían un centenar más, todos con aquellas lanzas eléctricas y otras armas como unas grandes pistolas que estaban cargadas con lo que parecían erizos de mar con afilados pinchos.

-Si nos enfrentamos ahora a ellos, nos matarán. Pero me parece que no vienen para eso…-le susurró Hércules a Jim, confidente.

-Vienen a matarnos de todas formas-respondió Jim desesperado-¡hay que hacer algo!

-Primera regla de Gantz: nada es lo que parece-le dijo Hércules. Luego se adelantó. Los dos primeros guardias, especialmente jóvenes, alzaron sus lanzas amenazantes, pero Hércules levantó su espada y apuntó hacia ellos, como advertencia-nuestras armas son más poderosas que las vuestras-dijo-Pero venimos en son de paz.

-Los humanos no son bienvenidos en nuestro reino-desde atrás se adelantó un hombre pez más maduro que los otros guardias, que llevaba una larga y fibrosa barba de varios colores-¿cómo habéis conseguido encontrarnos?

-Estamos de paso-explicó Hércules con calma-buscamos a una persona llamada…

-Nosotros no somos personas, somos sirenos-respondió el jefe de los guardias. Jim alzó las cejas. Vale, Gantz nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo en sus misiones-venid con nosotros. Os llevaremos ante el rey.

-No tenemos tiempo…-intentó decir Hércules con paciencia-a quien buscamos… creo que la conocéis…

-Me parece bien, llevadnos ante ese rey vuestro-dijo Merlín cruzándose de brazos. Hércules le miró enfadado-¿qué pasa? Yo lo hago a mi manera.

Hércules vaciló unos instantes. Había más de veinte de esos "sirenos". Podría acabar con ellos enseguida, pero a lo mejor era mejor intentar negociar. Además, si Merlín quería ir sería por algo. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca mientras pensaba en ello.

-Vale, de acuerdo-cedió finalmente-llevadnos con vosotros.

-Dadnos vuestras armas-pidió el jefe sireno. Hércules negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Eso sí que no-dijo secamente. Jim y Aladdín agarraron las suyas con fuerza.

El jefe sireno miró las armas con interés, y luego se dio la vuelta y lo habló con sus compañeros un momento. Cuando le dio de nuevo la cara a Hércules, tenía una extraña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, venid con nosotros-dijo-os llevaremos a Atlántica.

-Atlántica-repitió Lilo fascinada. Jim asintió inconscientemente. Claro, el reino de las sirenas. ¿Cómo no lo recordaba? Así que todo era cierto. Lo que significaba que… su rey también lo sería. Y contaban muchas cosas sobre él…

Los sirenos se colocaron a los lados del grupo e indicándolos por donde ir empezaron a nadar en dirección a una enorme pared rocosa que se veía al fondo. El trayecto fue corto pero fatigoso. Entraron por un estrecho corredor de rocas y avanzaron entre una larga pared de algas alargadas y verdosas que parecían cortinas. Jim vio varios cangrejos parecidos a Sebastián escalar por las paredes hasta sus escondrijos, y también muchos peces que volaban de un lado a otro.

Descendieron más y más por un retorcido túnel totalmente negro, que los sirenos iluminaron con sus lanzas. Finalmente llegaron a una larga caverna submarina, donde todos se posaron. El reflejo del agua del mar en la superficie rocosa hacia curiosas formas azuladas. Jim se acordó de sus semanas en la playa con su madre, Nanny y David. No estaba tan lejos del chalet de los Kawena. Solo a unas cuantas millas…

Los sirenos los guiaron por otro corredero hasta la salida de aquellas grutas: al final de ellas se veía una resplandeciente luz. Y efectivamente, cuando salieron de ella, se quedaron deslumbrados. Luces de todos los colores, aún más brillantes y saturadas que en los arrecifes, que venían de enormes construcciones que se mostraban enfrente suyo.

Atlántica era efectivamente como habían descrito, una ciudad submarina. En algunas cosas, recordaba a Suburbia. En otras, para nada. Los edificios eran muy altos y terminaban todos en largas agujas, que estaban llenas de ostras, lapas y anémonas multicolores. De todas las construcciones salían luces resplandecientes, y por ellas en vez de coches nadaban todo tipo de peces de un lado a otro. Había peces enormes, Jim vio en la lejanía una ballena, delfines, mantas rayas, rorcuales, pulpos, peces espada, globo, luna, payaso y más. Era impresionante verlos a todos nadar de un lado a otro en medio de un sorprendente bullicio. Los colores de los peces, también brillantes, se confundían y cegaban con los de la ciudad. Jim sabía que corría peligro de muerte. Sabía que Ariel no estaba, y que quizás pronto él tampoco. Pero aun así… aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel deslumbrante espectáculo. Mirando a Aladdín a su lado, vio que él también estaba impresionado. Y Lilo simplemente tenía los ojos como platos, y la boca muy abierta. ¡Con lo que a ella le gustaba el mar, y las sirenas!

-Sabía que existía…-susurró la niña-Nanny me dijo que era un cuento.

-Si… también pensaba yo eso-admitió Jim.

-Como debe ser-dijo uno de los sirenos, dándoles un leve golpe-avanzad, humanos.

-Eh, te me calmas-le advirtió Jim señalándole su pistola. La espada, al igual que Hércules y Merlín, se la había encajado en una pequeña hendidura que el traje tenía en su espalda, como si fuese un guerrero ninja. La verdad era que estaba cada vez más cerca de serlo.

-Vamos…-el capitán de los sirenos los guió por las calles de Atlántica rápidamente, apenas permitiéndoles ver nada. Había tiendas en idioma Atlante, que llevaban las sirenas. Jim creyó reconocer algo parecido a una heladería pero con gelatina de babosa marina, que los peces hacían cola por tomar.

-Capitalismo submarino… interesante-comentó Merlín rascándose la barba.

-Venga ya…-Hércules observó una enorme ballena que pasaba cerca suyo y abriendo su boca dejaba salir a un montón de peces como si se tratase de un autobús.

La mayoría de peces sin embargo se paraba y abrían sus pequeñas (o a veces muy grandes) bocas al ver pasar al variopinto de humanos enfundados en monos negros que sus valientes soldados llevaban. Era todo una escena tan surrealista, de sueño, que a Jim le costaba asimilarlo. Los peces los rodeaban, algunos llevaban adornos en su cuerpo, y también los sirenos y sirenas. Y las sirenas… Jim se mordió el labio al comprobar que no llevaban sostén. Cientos de mujeres increíblemente hermosas con aquellas largas colas ondeando en el mar, y unos enormes y deliciosos pechos rosados moviéndose agitados por la corriente. Joder… eran bellísimas. Pero aquellas enormes tetas… le recordaban a las de alguien…

-Claro…-Jim agachó la cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes? Tantas horas en su bañera… no tenía ni idea de nada de su mundo… ¿pero cómo…? ¿y dónde estaba ahora?

"A lo mejor ha vuelto a ser una sirena…-se aventuró él. Tenía sentido, más o menos-quizás no esté lejos de aquí"

-Joder…-Aladdín señalaba a lo que debía ser el palacio de Atlántica. Jim había visto el palacio de la zona roja y el de la zona blanca, pero ninguno de ellos tenía nada que envidiar a aquel. Sus largas agujas llegaban hasta muy alto, y resplandecían con colores dorados que teñían el agua a su alrededor. Había muchos soldados sirenos en la entrada y las ventanas, nadando mientras sujetaban con firmeza sus armas. La patrulla que llevaba a Jim y al resto se detuvo en la entrada un momento.

-Llama a Dory-le dijo el capitán de la guardia al joven sireno que había empujado a Jim antes. Este se apresuró a obedecer, nadando al interior del palacio. Los sirenos nadaban mucho más rápido que ellos, pese a tener el poder del traje-bien, humanos, esto es un asunto de estado. Y eso significa que el rey os recibirá ahora mismo-dijo-preparaos para lo que sea.

Jim miró a Aladdín y luego a Hércules, que mantenía firmemente sujeta su espada. Claro que estaban preparados. Pero de verdad que sentía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a venir.

¿Y dónde estaba ella?

* * *

 **Siguiente misión. ¿Os esperabais al villano? No sé por qué, me da que Merlín va a empezar a competir con Rourke por el puesto del más odiado. Los personajes en este fic no son siempre como en las películas (out of character).**

 **La historia de Lady Tremaine ha sido de mis favoritas de escribir, no la tenía muy pensada, y me ha sorprendido hasta a mí mismo. Un personaje verdaderamente interesante, camina encantada por la senda del mal, pero con los acontecimientos de su vida y las personas que la han dañado creo que a veces podemos hasta entender lo perversa que es. También me han encantado sus dos hijas, me río mucho escribiendo sus diálogos.**

 **En fin, espero un review como siempre y mi más sincero cariño a todos los que leéis, sois estupendos, de verdad, y si esta historia me gusta tanto es gracias a vosotros.**


	23. TALASOFOBIA

**Tío, sigo echando mucho de menos a Billy en las misiones. Era un personaje tan enorme que se comía al resto con patatas. A lo mejor hago pronto un fic de "Mi Colega es un Fantasma" (serie que recomiendo, es muy divertida), ya os avisaré si lo escribo. También debo continuar con el que tengo de Batman, el de One Piece y también quisiera escribir uno pronto de Piratas del Caribe. Pero le doy prioridad a este, porque es el que me gusta más escribir, y el más ambicioso de todos. ¡Espero que este capítulo os guste!**

 **-Lollyfan33: Ay me he reído mucho con lo de la "pena ajena" que dan Anastasia y Drizella. La verdad es que sí, pero bueno, yo las amo de todas formas. El misterio de Gantz, Hércules, Merlín y demás se irá resolviendo, como todo, poco a poco. Pero no vas mal encaminada, como siempre. La verdad es que agradezco muchísimo tus reviews porque esto es una historia que me apetece escribir mucho, y motiva mucho más hacerlo si hay gente que la lee, obviamente. Recibir comentarios tan elaborados e inteligentes como los tuyos (que otras veces hay gente que escribe reviwes que parecen mensajes de WhatsApp) es un gustazo, y motiva mucho más a seguir con la historia, y perfeccionar su calidad. En fin, muchas gracias, como siempre, y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Ya es la cuarta misión, la historia ya está empezando a hacerse poco a poco más y más compleja.**

 **Bueno, disfrutad del capítulo, la verdad es que tardé sorprendentemente poco para lo largo que es, aunque es que estoy alcanzo unas velocidades de escritura alarmantes. Un día va a arderme la mano o algo.**

* * *

…

* * *

 **MISIÓN 4: MONSTRUO MARINO (CONTINUACIÓN)**

-Jajajaja ¡se ha dejado la cara ahí! ¡Ha sido la puta hostia!-rió Tadashi.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Jim se frotó las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos por la risa-¡Es que… JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Tíos, es lamentable-dijo Hans, sentándose en la barra el primero.

-Ya vienen a ponerme perdida la casa-comentó Silver que estaba fregando platos distraídamente-hay que jorobarse, rayos y truenos.

-¿Me pones vodka?-preguntó Hans señalando al fondo de la barra.

-No es para ti-replicó Silver impasible. Hans no le caía demasiado bien.

-Eh Silver, un sándwich, por fa-le pidió Jim. Con quince años rebosaba de confianza y felicidad, en el lugar donde su sueño se iba a cumplir. Todavía la capitana Amelia no se había cruzado en su camino…

-Voy, rayos, sois un pozo sin fondo-gruñó el cyborg y empezó a calentar con su brazo metálico el pan de molde distraídamente-¿hoy montabais en las tablas, no?

-Sí. Mullins se ha caído y se ha metido una hostia-le explicó Jim sentándose en la barra al lado de Silver. Después de un año juntos se habían hecho ya muy buenos amigos-creo que se ha quedado sin dientes…

-Espero que se los arreglen-comentó Tadashi, ahora un poco preocupado.

-Yo espero que no-dijo Hans cogiendo un refresco cuando Silver estaba de espaldas.

-Eso cuesta tres mickeys-dijo el cyborg, que como siempre lo veía todo con su ojo.

-No se te escapa una-bromeó Hans con una falsa sonrisa.

-No, créeme-dijo Silver secamente. Luego se volvió a concentrar en Jim-no sé, Jimbo. Pobre Mullins, a lo mejor deberías darle unas clases. A ti se te da muy bien la tabla, tienes un don increíble.

-Bueno, gracias…-dijo Jim sonriendo. Hans hizo un ruidito de burla, pero ambos le ignoraron.

-¿Qué se te daba mejor a ti, Silver?-preguntó Tadashi apoyándose también en la barra mientras le indicaba también un sándwich para él.

-La tabla no, desde luego. Yo pesaba demasiado-explicó Silver-creo que el combate con espadas. Y la navegación en mar abierto, por supuesto. En eso era un máquina.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en un abordaje?-preguntó Jim interesado. Silver todavía no le había contado su trágica historia sobre cómo había acabado siendo un cyborg, pero sí que les había dicho que en su tiempo navegó.

-Sí Jimbo, y ya te digo yo que tú no quieres estar ahí. Una batalla no es algo tan épico como lo pintan en la televisión. De hecho es un asunto muy chapucero-explicó el cyborg. Jim asintió.

-Cuando acabemos la carrera, exterminaremos a piratas-comentó Hans bebiendo distraído de su refresco-oye, parece que hay partido ahora ¿os venís?-no quería estar en esa aburrida cafetería por más tiempo.

-Sí-dijo Tadashi-¡vamos!

-Yo me quedo un rato-dijo Jim-luego voy…

-Vale, pero no tardes Jim, te necesitamos-le dijo Tadashi-hay que joder a los de segundo.

-Vale…

Jim se acomodó en la barra, aún era más bajito que con diecisiete años, y miró distraído como Silver silbaba una vieja canción mientras fregaba los platos.

De repente, lo que hasta entonces había parecido una sartén, se convirtió en una masa pequeña y rosada que repitió el silbido de Silver.

-¡Morfi! ¡Ya me tenías preocupado!-rió el cyborg-demonio…

-¡Morfo!-Jim acarició a la criaturita, risueño, mientras Silver les miraba enternecido.

-Eres un buen chico Jimbo. No te estropees con gentuza, hay gente buena de sobra-le dijo, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque sabía que era un consejo importante.

-¿Me lo dices por ti?-bromeó Jim, y Silver rió.

-Sois muy descarados… na, na, na… una fleecha de Cupido vi mi pecho atravesar… y ya nada me consuela como mi marino audaz-canturreó el cyborg mientras terminaba con la última pila de platos-eh, toma-sacó una chocolatina-sé que no os dejan tantas calorías, pero no solo de acelgas vive el hombre.

-Gracias-Jim mordisqueó la chocolatina distraído-Silver…

-Dime.

-Cuando viajabas por el mar...

El cyborg rió. Sabía lo que Jim quería. El chico se fascinaba por sus historias, y eso a él le encantaba. A todos los que tienen experiencia de vida les gusta que los escuchen, cuando más crecen más. Y a veces cuanto más solos están, más.

-Bueno Jimbo, no sé ya que contarte. Hay historias que te pondrían los pelos de punta…

-¿Piratas?-preguntó Jim interesado.

-Peor-Silver fingió un temblor al pensarlo.

-No me vengas otra vez con lo del _Holandés Errante_ -se rió Jim-nos dijeron en clase que solo era una leyenda.

-Que sea una leyenda no significa que no sea verdad. Yo por ejemplo, soy una leyenda-dijo Silver hinchándose de orgullo-pero bueno, ya que vamos por esos derroteros podría hablarte de las sirenas…

-Las sirenas-Jim se pasó la mano por los labios, con una sonrisa burlona-Ya.

-¡Que sí, que es verdad! ¡Existen Jimbo, te lo juro por mi brazo sano!-exclamó Silver con convencimiento-mira, navegas noche tras noches hasta las cálidas aguas del sur, y allí por las noches se las oye cantar. Cada vez menos, porque temen a los piratas que las capturan para vender su carne o para aprovecharse de ellas, pues son muy, muy hermosas.

-Hermosas-repitió Jim alzando las cejas, divertido.

-Más que ninguna otra mujer. Si te enamoras de una sirena… no vas a poder enamorarte nunca más. Palabra de cyborg… y de hombre-dijo Silver. Jim asintió.

-¿Y qué viven, en los arrecifes?-preguntó, incapaz de creer que Silver le hablase tan en serio.

-No, en su ciudad submarina, se llama Atlántica-gruñó el cyborg consultando el menú de la cena. Estaba atardeciendo, tenía que empezar a ponerse-en ella está Tritón, su rey, señor de las tormentas y las corrientes marinas. Tiene muy mal humor y detesta a los humanos.

-Debiste causarle una mala impresión-bromeó Jim.

-No bromees con el rey del mar Jim, te aseguro que es cierto-dijo Silver con convencimiento. Jim miró hacia otro lado, todavía riendo, y Silver asintió, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder convencerlo de eso-entiendo tu incredulidad. Pero cuando el viento de galena te haya cortado la piel y te haya convertido en un viejo lobo de mar como yo, entonces hablarás a tus grumetes de estas mismas historias. Sirenas…

-Creo que cuando uno está tanto tiempo lejos de casa, y de las chicas, empieza a imaginarse cosas-comentó Jim. Silver asintió, y entonces entró en la cocina hacia el despachito que tenía. Jim jugueteó con Morfo mientras lo esperaba. Al rato él estaba allí otra vez, sujetando en sus manos una brillante escama de pez, de color anaranjado.

-De una sirena-dijo Jim fingiendo creérselo.

-Sí, tú ríete, botarate-gruñó Silver-de una sirena, claro. La más hermosa que en mi vida yo vi. Pueden llegar a vivir cientos de años, porque bajo el mar el tiempo es distinto.

-¿La viste?-repitió Jim-Silver, venga ya.

-Como no te lo crees nada, dejaré esta historia-dijo el cyborg guardándose la escama en su abrigo-pero ten por seguro Jim, que algún día me darás la razón.

-Ya, ya-rió Jim dándole unas palmadas a su viejo amigo en la espalda-algún día…

* * *

Hoy era ese día. Jim miró la ciudad de Atlántica alucinado, mientras una colosal ballena pasaba por encima suyo y les hacía sombra, emitiendo su singular canto. Debajo de la ballena ocho sirenas nadaban charlando distraídamente. "Si hoy estuvieras aquí Silver…-pensó Jim, sin poder evitar emocionarse-tenías razón en todo… joder". Como echaba de menos a su viejo amigo. Si pudiera verlo ahora… je, para empezar tendría que darle la razón.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí Nanny-susurró Lilo-le gustaría mucho. Y a Stitch también. Y a David.

-Ojalá…-Jim vio a la ballena abrirse paso moviendo su gigantesca cola por una de las calles, mientras bancos de peces plateados entraban y salían por unos soportales que había debajo de una larga torre dorada. El material del que estaba hecha la arquitectura de Atlántica no era oro, pero se le parecía mucho.

Finalmente el joven sireno al que habían enviado regresó acompañado de unos gigantescos caballitos de mar que llevaban un curioso adorno en la cabeza, indicando que eran los mayordomos de palacio. Entre ellos iba un pequeño pececito de color azul de aspecto despistado, que cuando los demás se detuvieron en frente de los humanos siguió nadando al parecer sin darse cuenta de que los tenía delante.

-Ya estamos…-el capitán de los sirenos puso los ojos en blanco-¡Dory! ¡Dory! ¡Dory, ven aquí!-llamó, impaciente. El pez cirujano se dio la vuelta y miró al capitán de la guardia con curiosidad. Luego pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ay perdona! ¡Perdona, ja, Celto, no te había visto!-rió, despreocupado el pez. Era una hembra- Es que… eeeeeh… creo que salía a dar una vuelta…

-No Dory, a ver, ¿te acuerdas? Te he llamado por los humanos-gruñó el capitán de la guardia, algo impaciente.

-Ah sí, los humanos-asintió Dory tontamente. Luego dio un respingo al asimilarlo-¡Humanos! ¡Hay que avisar inmediatamente al rey! ¡Ayayayayayay!

-El rey ya está avisado Dory, lo que te digo es si podemos pasar ya a verlo-insistió el capitán de la guardia. Dory se paró unos segundos quedando suspendida en el agua y parpadeó varias veces.

-Verlo… claro-dijo.

-Ah, bien, vale, pues entraremos-dijo el sireno, aliviado. Dory asintió y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió al ver al grupo de prisioneros que había detrás de ella.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Quiénes son esos? ¡No puedes pasar con ellos, Celto!-le recordó, angustiada. Celto se llevó sus escamosas manos a la cara, desesperado.

-Dory, a ver, traemos a los humanos prisioneros, el rey quería verlos-dijo-¿está el rey ya listo para la audiencia?-preguntó intentando contener su impaciencia.

-Ay pues no lo sé, ¡es que tengo mil cosas en la cabeza!-se excusó Dory angustiada-voy a verlo y te digo, ¿vale?

-Pero Dory, es que eso ya me lo has dicho antes-insistió Celtus, nervioso-¿no podrías… hacer un esfuerzo?

-Un esfuerzo…-repitió Dory.

-Un esfuerzo-insistió Celtus.

-Muérete para esto-ironizó Timón desde atrás, y uno de los guardias le dio un buen golpe.

-Mmmmm Celtus… creo que he perdido el hilo…-se disculpó Dory y el jefe de los guardias se dio la vuelta llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación-¡oh, Marlín! ¡Hola!

Un enorme pez payaso de brillantes colores naranjas nadó hasta donde estaba Dory y frenó a su lado, resoplando.

-Aaaah, Dory, a ver… no te puedes ir así sin esperarme, te lo dije-dijo con gravedad. Dory parpadeó, inocente.

-No me acuerdo-se excusó.

-Vale, vamos a ver-el pez payaso cogió aire mientras cogía de las aletas a Dory y la ponía mirando hacia el exterior del palacio- Recuerda lo que hemos ejercitado. Párate y piensa un momento. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué ves?

-Veo… a Celtus-dijo Dory mirando al capitán de la guardia fijamente. Él resopló soltando un chorro de burbujas, cansado.

-Y Celtus es…-le recordó el pez payaso Marlin.

-Un sireno…-dijo Dory.

-Muy bien, y hay sirenos y…

-Y peces-completó Dory.

-Bueno, sí-cedió Marlin-y también hay…

-Gaviotas.

-Vale sí, pero otra más. Una que no nos gusta tanto…-la guió Marlin con paciencia.

-Mmmm ¿Gaviales? Pero por aquí no hay…

-Ahí hay unos humanos Dory… ¿no los ves?-dijo Marlin señalando al grupo del fondo. Ella se paró y boqueó varias veces. Luego miró a Marlin, angustiada.

-Humanos-repitió con horror-pero entonces… ¡entonces hay que avisar a Tritón! ¡Pero ya mismo!

-Pero es que ya has ido a hacerlo Dory. Fuiste conmigo ¿te acuerdas un poco ahora?-la instó Marlin, esperanzado. La sonrisa de Dory se fue borrando poco a poco, y ella agachó la mirada finalmente, avergonzada.

-No… no me acuerdo-dijo tristemente-lo siento…

En el grupo de Gantz, Jim miraba a Dory con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta de que Merlín también tenía los ojos clavados en ella. La barba del anciano ondeaba con la corriente de forma curiosa.

-Bueno Dory, no pasa nada… tranquila-dijo Marlin tomándola de la mano.

-Ejem… ¿nosotros podemos pasar?-preguntó el capitán de la guardia, algo impaciente-esto es un asunto importante.

-Sí, sí, claro-Marlin echó a Dory hacia un lado y les dejo entrar por la puerta del palacio-los está esperando en el trono…

-Genial…-el capitán Celto guió por las largos pasillos del palacio a sus hombres y a los prisioneros. Jim miraba a todas partes, mientras una extraña melodía se escuchaba por los pasillos. Parecía el canto de mil voces, susurrantes, salían de las paredes, de los suelos, y casi lo acariciaban como lo hacía el agua. Voces de ensueño. Voces de sirenas.

La arquitectura del palacio era distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera en Suburbia, y muy lujosa. El coral crecía por todas partes inundándolo todo de vida y naturaleza, pero de forma armoniosa con la construcción. Nadaron por una enorme estancia en la que había una gigantesca estatua. Era una mujer muy bella sujetando un enorme tridente en su mano izquierda, y lo que parecía una caracola en la derecha. A Jim y Aladdín lo que les llamaba más la atención eran las enormes tetas de la mujer, hechas de una perfecta piedra pulida y de un tamaño descomunal, aunque también era llamativo que llevaba una corona con afiladas puntas en la cabeza, adornada con cientos de luminiscencias que se habían adherido a ella.

Los guardias los llevaron hasta una pared en la que había un agujero, y por ella pasaban un montón de burbujas a gran velocidad en una fuerte corriente.

-Tomad en ascensor-ordenó Celtus. Los prisioneros obedecieron y se acercaron al conducto. Al hacerlo, las burbujas los arrastraban por el pasadizo a toda velocidad, hasta llevarlos a otra sala. Jim se acercó y con solo poner su mano en las burbujas, fue arrastrado por el chorro hacia arriba, zarandeándose en la corriente hasta aparecer en una sala superior.

-Es increíble-comentó Aladdín, que había subido delante de él. De los extremos de la estancia en la que estaban, muy oscura y con unas cristaleras de colores que hacían reflejos por el mar en el suelo, entraron más guardias que los apuntaron con sus lanzas y pistolas de erizos.

-Muy bien-dijo Celtus que subía detrás de ellos-ahora quiero que dejéis las armas. Todas ellas. Sin trampas.

-Ni hablar-dijo Hércules alzando los brazos-venimos en son de paz.

-La paz y las armas no son compatibles, compañero-dijo Celtus con severidad.

-Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, y me parece que os va a beneficiar-dijo Hércules-así que lo mejor sería… que nos dejaseis hacer a nuestro modo.

Los sirenos se miraron entre ellos. El más joven que habían mandado a buscar a Dory hizo una mueca de desdén.

-Dejadnos a nosotros hacerlo del nuestro-dijo. Hércules miró a un lado y a otro. Los superaban abiertamente en número. Si se enfrentaban a ellos, con las pistolas, las espadas y los detonadores, podrían acabar con todos los sirenos, pero perderían toda su munición, y además alguno del equipo moriría, seguro. Lo que significaba que ya no volverían a confiar en él ni en su promesa de mantenerlos a todos con vida.

Miró a Merlín. El mago sí que podía acabar con todos aquellos seres sin apenas esfuerzo, pero no parecía que tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo. Claro, para él era mil veces mejor permanecer impasible ante el peligro y dejar que pasasen los segundos. Al final esperaba sobrevivir él solo. Maldito capullo hijo de puta.

-Está bien-accedió finalmente Hércules. Aladdín, Helga y Jim lo miraron en desacuerdo-dejaremos las armas. Pero no las toquéis. Y nos las tenéis que devolver.

-Claro-ironizó Helga-si son tan amables…

-Hacedme caso-dijo Hércules con fiereza-llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo. Dejad las armas.

-No parece que lleves tanto-le espetó Helga con dureza. Hércules sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su decisión, y dejó su pistola, los tres detonadores que había cogido y la espada en el suelo. Uno de los sirenos se acercó, pero Celtus se lo impidió.

-Esto de momento se queda aquí-le advirtió. El sireno asintió, molesto.

-Dejad también vuestras armas-pidió Hércules mirando a Aladdín y Jim con gravedad-confiad en mí… por favor.

Pero Jim no estaba dispuesto a confiar en él, ni en nadie. Cuando la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo, no puedes permitirte el hacer algo así. Aladdín miró su pistola y luego a Hércules. Asintiendo lentamente como si lo estuviera sopesando terminó por acercarse al centro de la sala y dejar sus armas también.

-Joder…-Helga terminó por ceder también, y el resto la imitaron. Jim sin embargo seguía sin soltarla.

-Escucha esto… Jim. Por favor. Confía en mí. Solo una vez-pidió Hércules. Jim le miró con desconfianza.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo-dijo, desafiante-no sabemos nada de ti. Solo que puedes entrar y salir del piso cuando te da la gana, y que sabes mucho más que nosotros. Que el viejo sea un cabrón no quita que tú nos estés engañando-dijo. Hércules asintió lentamente, no estaba ofendido, de hecho parecía de acuerdo.

-Entiendo lo que dices, y haces bien en desconfiar-dijo. Luego miró al capitán Celtus, que esperaba impaciente-pero es que si no lo haces… ellos te atacarán… y no podrás con todos… y yo no voy a poder defenderte. En realidad, ya no te queda alternativa.

Jim miró a los sirenos que sujetaban sus armas sonriendo amenazantes, y luego de nuevo a Hércules, muy cabreado. ¿Así que así iban a ser las cosas? No había llegado hasta tan lejos para morir ahora por un tontería como esa. Pero como en la misión anterior, que habían terminado siendo cebo para el experimento 626, le parecía que aquella vez acabarían también muy mal.

-Dile que nos juren que no nos van a hacer daño-le susurró Kuzco a Hércules, preocupado.

-Van a querer hacérnoslo-respondió él sin perder la calma-pero no te preocupes. Estoy aquí.

-Ya, ja, ja… eso ya lo has dicho antes-recordó Kuzco alzando las cejas y sonriendo nervioso.

El capitán de los sirenos iba a acercarse a las armas, cuando una brillante luz azulada las envolvió. Parecía un escudo de energía en torno a ellas, que él no fue capaz de tocar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Celtus, encarándose furioso con Hércules.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver-rebatió él, calmado.

-Es un sistema defensivo de las armas-explicó Merlín, adelantándose y sonriendo con picardía-ninguno de vosotros podréis tocarlas, solo responden a nuestro tacto.

Los guardias se miraron sorprendidos, al igual que los participantes de Gantz. Aladdín miró a Jim, extrañado. Ellos sabían que eso no era así. Las armas funcionaban en las manos de quien las cogiera, nunca habían visto algo así.

Entonces mirando a Merlín Jim comprendió que era el propio mago quien lo había hecho con sus poderes. Pero si admitía que era así como lo había hecho, tal vez no lo dejarían entrar a ver al rey, por la propia seguridad del soberano, y quizás a él le matarían. Era muy útil para la misión que los atlantes no supieran que había un mago entre sus prisioneros. Jim se preguntó si conocerían la magia. En Suburbia desde luego no era un fenómeno en el que la gente creyera. Desde el día de su muerte, Jim había empezado a pensar otra cosa.

-Seguidnos entonces al salón del trono-ordenó Celtus mirando el escudo protector de las armas con enfado, y guiándoles luego. Los diez prisioneros nadaron por un corredor hasta unas enormes puertas de nácar que eran diez veces ellos. Al golpearlas Celtus con cuidado, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrever un largo corredero que llevaba a un gigantesco trono con forma similar a una concha, rodeado de chorros de burbujas y de un resplandeciente color dorado, que sin embargo apenas se apreciaba dada la oscuridad en la que se encontraba la sala. En el trono Jim pudo distinguir una larga y gruesa cola de sirena… que luego resultó estar unida al cuerpo de un hombre gigantesco, exageradamente musculoso.

-Joder, ese sí que está petao-observó Aladdín con envidia. Y él que se tiraba cuatro horas entrenando en el gimnasio…

-Majestad-los guardias encabezados por Celtus hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a su rey.

Físicamente el rey Tritón parecía una fusión entre Hércules y Merlín: era un hombre ya mayor, y lucía una larga barba blanca que brillaba con distintos reflejos turquesas y ámbar. Pero pese a su ya avanzada edad era tremendamente musculoso, e imponía muchísimo. Sus ojos, hasta entonces tranquilos, se abrieron con una fuerza inusual, y mirando a los diez recién llegados los fulminó, echando chispas por ellos, hasta un punto que se asustaron.

-Celtus…-dijo el rey Tritón con voz grave-son… humanos.

-Lo sé majestad, de ahí la urgencia. Tal y como nos había dicho Sebastián-dijo Celtus. Los prisioneros se miraron sorprendidos: ¿Sebastián? ¿el cangrejo?

Sebastián se asomó a un lado de Tritón y miró a los humanos con seriedad.

-Eres gilipollas tío-le dijo Aladdín al cangrejo, mosqueado-si morimos, tú también lo harás.

-Majeta eto humano me secuestraron y desían un montó de cosa mu rara-dijo Sebastián, preocupado-Arie estaba con ellos, pero ahora ya no sé dónde etá.

-¿Ariel?-repitió Jim, notando como si una de las rayas que habían visto antes le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Dónde estabais?-le preguntó el rey Tritón a Sebastián.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En dónde te encontraste con ellos?-especificó el rey. Como si fuesen muñequeras, llevaba unos gruesos brazaletes dorados que tenían aspecto de pesar mucho.

-Etábamos… en la siudá majetá… en la siudá de lo hombre… vi su edificio… y la Torre-explicó Sebastián, y tembló un poco, angustiado.

-¿Y mi hija estaba con ellos?-el rey Tritón continuaba impasible, con tan solo el ceño levemente fruncido. Sebastián asintió varias veces, mirándolo temeroso.

Jim también le observaba, incapaz de creerlo. Todo aquello era tan extraordinario como increíble: así que… de verdad se había enamorado de una sirena. Había dormido con una sirena, la había besado… ¿qué decía Silver sobre los besos de las sirenas? En otra ocasión se lo había contado…

Bueno, "enamorado" era mucho decir…

-Creo que eto humano majetá… no son malo… pero algo rara pasa con ello-insistió Sebastián.

-Estamos en plena guerra… no podemos dar un paso en falso-añadió Celtus, preocupado.

-¿En guerra?-repitió Aladdín, mirando a sus compañeros sorprendido.

-Oye, nosotros no somos humanos-intervino Timón asomándose entre el grupo-¿nos podemos largar?

-No-le dijo Celtus, apuntándolo con su lanza.

-Bueno, había que preguntarlo-le dijo el suricato a Pumbaa.

El rey Tritón observó a Timón y a Pumbaa unos segundos, y luego levantó la mano con vehemencia.

-Sí, pueden marcharse-dijo. Los sirenos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero… señor…

-Nuestras leyes son claras: nada de hombres en nuestro reino. Pero el resto de criaturas son bienvenidas…-dijo Tritón-si no han hecho nada, no podemos castigarlos.

-Llevaban armas, señor-dijo Celtus-armas muy peligrosas.

-Hay una pitola majetá y también una epada… -empezó Sebastián-pero eran para…

Tritón alzó la mano de nuevo. Jim se fijó en que llevaba la misma corona puntiaguda que la estatua de la mujer que habían visto antes. El tridente, sin embargo, no lo tenía. Tritón nadó un poco dejando su trono atrás y con su enorme sombra cubrió a sus prisioneros. Era más alto que un humano normal.

Cuando los miró, sus ojos ardieron con una furia que no era de este mundo. Los prisioneros retrocedieron un poco, intimidados, excepto Hércules y Merlín.

-Los humanos tenéis prohibido venir a nuestro reino-dijo con voz severa.

-En realidad, no estábamos en vuestro reino-replicó Hércules educadamente.

-Merodeabais por nuestros arrecifes. Todo lo que está fuera del agua es vuestro. Más lo que vive debajo de ella… es nuestro-dijo el rey Tritón con voz ronca. Hércules no se achantó.

-No buscamos ningún mal para los habitantes de este reino ni para usted. Hemos venido en contra de nuestra voluntad, obligados por una importante misión-dijo secamente.

-Ah, sí. Sí, claro-Tritón nadó de un lado a otro, con impaciencia. A Jim le seguía pareciendo rarísimo seguir manteniendo una conversación normal con aquella criatura-supongo que esa Gantz tiene algo que ver ¿no es cierto?

Hércules palideció y miró a Merlín con sorpresa. El anciano se encogió de hombros, divertido. ¿Cómo lo sabía él?

-¿Cómo…?-a Hércules le brillaban los ojos.

-Hace ya más de un mes que otro grupo de hombres como vosotros se presentó aquí, con las mismas explicaciones. Ellos intentaron oponer resistencia, así que los capturamos. Y nos quedamos… con sus armas-indicó Tritón. Dos de sus sirenos traían pistolas de luz con ellos. Hércules tragó saliva-tenían órdenes de matar a un ser que vive en estos mares… pero ella los mató a todos.

-Fracasaron…-Jim miró a Aladdín asustado. Otro grupo como ellos… ¿qué era Gantz?

-¿Qué te dijeron ellos?-preguntó Hércules. En ese momento el rey Tritón dio un grito tremendo, haciéndolo dar un respingo. Tritón se acercó a Hércules con un gesto de rabia inhumano en su rostro.

-¿ERES TÚ QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA? ¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO CON ELLA, HUMANOS? ¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó tan fuerte que Jim notó como la cabeza le dolía. Hércules no retrocedió, y miró a Tritón furioso.

-Su hija estaba con nosotros-explicó-ella también forma parte de esto… y no puede marcharse… no hasta que no hayamos terminado.

-¡SILENCIO!-bramó Tritón. Sus sirenos también habían retrocedido, asustados. El rey alzó uno de sus dedos, gruesos y callosos, y apuntó a Hércules con él-mi hija… lleva desaparecida ya más de seis meses. Vosotros os la llevasteis. Yo ya la daba por muerta… ¡DABA POR MUERTA A MI HIJA!

Jim miró al rey angustiado. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a la pelirroja? La hija del rey del mar. Era la puta hija del rey del mar. ¿Qué cojones…?

-Sebastián me ha dicho que la ha visto con vida. Que estaba bien…-Tritón miró al cangrejo con gratitud, y Sebastián inclinó la cabeza cordialmente-así que decidme… ¿dónde está?

Hércules miró hacia el resto del grupo, que negó con la cabeza, y luego a Merlín, que esta vez fue quien tomó la palabra.

-No lo sabemos. Probablemente esté perdida-dijo-pero, si me lo permite, eso ahora mismo no importa una mierda.

-¿Cómo?-Tritón levantó las cejas sorprendido, mientras Jim, tan sorprendido como él, miraba a Merlín perplejo. Se le había ido la pinza totalmente, o se creía que era el puto amo.

-Ese cangrejo estaba con nosotros en Suburbia porque de algún modo murió, y la esfera nos eligió a todos para completar una misión. Esta misión, es decir, asesinar a Úrsula.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron mayor impacto que ninguna anterior: los sirenos murmuraron entre ellos, intranquilos mientras Tritón fulminaba con la mirada a Merlín. Aladdín los observó intranquilo ¿quién era ella, que provocaba tanto temor entre un grupo de preparados soldados del mar, con tan solo pronunciar su nombre?

-Si no completamos la misión… todos moriremos. Incluida tu hija-concretó Merlín.

El rey Tritón se dio la vuelta, enfurecido, y les dio la espalda, mientras cavilaba sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si quieres más pruebas de esto, estoy seguro de que dabas por muerto a ese cangrejo hasta que lo has vuelto a ver. Eso es porque no hemos completado la misión. En cuanto lo hagamos, tú no podrás recordar que él murió, fuera del modo que fuese. ¿No es cierto, Sebastián, que tú habías muerto?-le increpó Merlín al cangrejo. Este miró a Tritón, asustado, y luego al suelo.

-Etooo… bueno… sí.

Merlín se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción, mientras el rey Tritón miraba de reojo a Sebastián y luego volvía a girarse, centrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás diciendo… que mi hija está muerta?-preguntó Tritón con voz muy grave.

-Sí. Bueno no, ahora vive, o debería… en realidad… morirá… si no acabamos con Úrsula. Tenemos cuatro horas-dijo Merlín. Se escucharon murmullos entre los guardias de nuevo.

-¿Cuatro horas? ¿Para matar a la criatura más peligrosa del mar?-preguntó Celtus, perplejo-eso es imposible.

-Te sorprenderías-respondió Helga, lacónica.

-Silencio-ordenó el rey Tritón, y todos enmudecieron. Tritón miró a sus guardias con severidad-si lo que afirman es cierto, mi hija debe de estar perdida en alguna parte del mar-explicó-organizad una batida inmediata para encontrarla, por todas partes. Debajo de cada caracol marino, dentro de las fosas y las anémonas del arrecife. Que nadie descanse hasta que ella haya regresado ¿entendido?

-Sí majestad-Celtus agachó la cabeza, obediente. Luego vaciló unos instantes-pero majestad… estamos en guerra…

-¡MI HIJA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!-gritó Tritón, y Celtus se encogió, asustado-¡ENCONTRADLA!

-Nosotros, como estamos de paso, nos marchamos ya-dijo Merlín sonriendo y nadando por el largo y oscuro pasillo hacia la salida. Dos guardias, a una señal de Tritón, le impidieron seguir avanzando.

Merlín se volvió con una frialdad escalofriante, y miró a Tritón con desafío.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora… majestad?

-Las leyes del reino… mis leyes, dictan que los humanos están prohibidos aquí. Bajo pena de muerte-concretó Tritón. Jim abrió mucho los ojos, y miró a Hércules, cabreado ¿¡para qué coño les había hecho dejar las armas?-seréis conducidos al anillo de fuego, e incinerados allí.

-Esto debe ser una broma-protestó Merlín, con sorna-¿quemáis a vuestros reos en un aro? ¿es que vivís en la prehistoria?

-Nuestro reino es una cultura ancestral que se vio amenazada con la llegada de los seres humanos hace ya dos centurias-dijo Tritón, impasible-los humanos habéis amenazado nuestro modo de vida, habéis perseguido y aniquilado a mi raza. Pero somos un pueblo orgulloso. Y no olvidamos con facilidad.

-El odio que llevas dentro te destruirá-le advirtió Merlín, muy serio de repente-igual que ha destruido a tu familia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR COMO SI SUPIERAS ALGO DE MI FAMILIA!-gritó Tritón. Merlín sin embargo no se amedrantó.

-Podría mataros a todos vosotros ahora mismo-dijo el mago, arrogante-y ni siquiera tendría que mover un dedo. Así que te recomiendo que hagas lo que te pido, a no ser que prefieras que me cabreé de verdad. Yo no necesito gritar como una niña para eso.

Tritón había levantado la cabeza, asombrado por el atrevimiento de aquel humano. Por un momento los demás se temieron que fuera a gritar más. Aladdín por su parte esperaba que le partiese la cara o algo así. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, el enorme sireno nadó hasta su trono y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en él, acomodándose.

-Así que podrías matarnos a todos…-dijo en voz baja-creo que nos subestimas… pero te daré ese voto de confianza. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de este modo? Tienes un plazo de cuatro horas para matar a Úrsula, y volver a este palacio con mi hija, sana y salva. Si lo haces, os dejaré matar a ti y a tus compañeros-ofreció-si fracasas… bueno, todos serán ejecutados en el anillo de fuego… o de un modo peor.

-¡No! ¡No, un momento!-protestó Aladdín furioso. Merlín nunca volvería a por ellos. Esperaría a que pasase el plazo y los matase a todos, y después volvería él solo a casa-¡no es justo!

-Acepto-dijo Merlín sonriendo-¿por qué no?

-¡Joder!-Jim miró a Hércules enfadado ¿por qué él no decía nada? ¿qué leches pasaba allí?

Sin embargo Hércules continuó en silencio, mirando a Tritón fijamente. Merlín se volvió hacia el resto y los miró con los ojos iluminados.

-Bueno, volveré enseguida. No os preocupéis-dijo educadamente. Aladdín avanzó hacia él para atacarle, pero Hércules le frenó.

-Merlín…-el fortachón le miró con seriedad- aquí hay una niña… ¿de verdad serías…?

-Piensas muy mal de mí, porque al igual que ellos no ves más allá. Pero no te preocupes por eso-dijo Merlín con frialdad-en las ocho (con esta nueve) misiones que llevo, me he limitado a cumplir con mi parte, y nada más. Si el resto vivís o morís, eso ya es problema vuestro. Pero tampoco voy a provocar la muerte de nadie. Así que buscaré a esa zorra, la mataré y después diré la palabra. Si seguís con vida entonces, regresaréis conmigo, y no tendréis que verme más, porque sumaré los cien puntos, y podré irme… para siempre…

-Eres muy optimista-replicó Hércules.

-Bueno, antes lo era menos, pero visto que tú los conseguiste, deduzco que podrá cualquiera-argumentó el mago, encogiéndose de hombros-Necesito menos de treinta para llegar, y ella los vale. Así que si no molestáis y os estáis tranquilitos, no os tiene por qué pasar nada. Hasta luego.

Le dio a Hércules unas palmadas en el rostro, sonrió y luego se fue de allí. El musculoso joven le vio alejarse seguido de los guardias, incapaz de creerlo.

-¡Las armas!-exclamó Aladdín preocupado-¡no se puede llevar todas!

-Creo que no lo hará…-susurró Hércules, intentando calmarlo.

-Ahora vuestro turno, humanos-dijo Tritón hablando con voz potente desde su trono una vez Merlín salió del palacio-ese arrogante compañero vuestro, sean cuales sean sus poderes, tiene pocas posibilidades de vencer a Úrsula, porque está subestimando los poderes del mar. En cualquier caso, vosotros esperaréis a vuestro destino en mis calabozos.

-Pero…-empezó Hércules.

-¡NO QUIERO NINGUNA RÉPLICA!-rugió el rey Tritón, y todos dieron un respingo, asustados-pero antes de iros, quiero que me digáis la verdad. ¿Quién os ha ordenado hacer esto? ¿Y cómo conoce el emplazamiento de nuestro reino?

Hércules se adelantó para hablar por el resto, ya que el resto no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar.

-No lo sabemos-dijo, preocupado-solo sabemos que… no tenemos otra opción.

-Ya… ya-Tritón cruzó sus desproporcionados brazos llenos de venas y muy peludos, y luego se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás en su trono-llevadlos a los calabozos. Que no salgan de allí-ordenó. Celtus asintió y sus sirenos agarraron a los prisioneros y los llevaron con ellos. Aladdín sin embargo se resistió un poco, y mirando enfadado a Sebastián volvió a gritar.

-¡Morirás si no lo conseguimos! ¡Moriremos todos, Sebastián! ¡Eres gilipollas!-el sireno le dio un calambre con su lanza eléctrica, y Aladdín dio un respingo y se quedó paralizado, con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Sebastián vio cómo se los llevaban fuera de la sala del trono, preocupado, y luego se dirigió a su soberano con cautela.

-Majetá yo… no intiendo na de na…

-No hay nada que entender, Sebastián-el rey Tritón tamborileó los dedos en su trono, observando los chorros de burbujas que rodeaban su trono y le calentaban el agua-él nos llevará a Úrsula, porque puede encontrarla. Y cuando eso ocurra enviaremos a las tropas contra ella, y la guerra habrá acabado.

-Y… ¿Y Arie?-preguntó Sebastián, un poco encogido dentro de su caparazón. Tritón, dado la espalda, se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-La encontraremos-dijo simplemente. Sebastián le miró con un deje de desesperación. Realmente entendía a la pelirroja. Se preguntó hasta qué punto quería Tritón realmente a sus hijas…

-Majetá, yo… me alegro de volvé a esta aquí para sevirlo-Sebastián miró al rey mientras se frotaba sus gruesas pinzas de un color rojo encarnado. Se suponía que había muerto, efectivamente. Y siendo como era el compositor preferido de Tritón y uno de sus principales confidentes, la verdad esperaba algo más por parte de su rey que aquella fría bienvenida.

Pero Tritón no parecía ir a darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. Él era más frío que el mar. Y también más bravo.

-No te marches de aquí-le ordenó el rey mientras iba hacia la pequeña plataforma que había detrás del trono, y pulsando varios botones ocultos entre las lapas de una pared, abría un pasadizo secreto-volveré-dijo.

Nadó hacia el interior del pasadizo. Una profunda garganta submarina que llevaba a una extraña gruta iluminada por unas extrañas criaturas luminiscentes, parecidas a las luciérnagas, pero del mar. Las formaciones marinas, la costra coralina que brillaba con un extraño color verdoso y azulado, y los pequeños pececitos que nadaron apartándose de él parecían parte de un mundo onírico, de algo que no terminaba de estar allí. Ya no era el mar… era otro mundo… el cosmos. En la gruta estaban las respuestas. Y él lo sabía. Estaba más cerca de la verdad que cualquier de ellos…

-¿Y ahora qué, joder?-le espetó Aladdín a Hércules encarándose con él-¡no tenemos armas, ni podemos salir!

Él se volvió y le sonrió con calma.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen ser, amigo-dijo, optimista. Aladdín abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber que responder.

Estaban encerrados en una enorme estancia vacía, cuyas paredes eran corrientes de aguas muy densas, imposibles de atravesar. Los guardias de fuera controlaban el flujo de las corrientes, y cuando alguien quería entrar en las celdas lo cerraban para que no molestase. Pero cuando solo estaban los prisioneros, abrían el flujo, y la corriente impedía que nadasen al exterior.

-No pienso quedarme esperando mientras… no voy a poner mi vida en las manos de Merlín-dijo Jim adelantándose con decisión-hay que salir de aquí.

-¿No podemos atravesar la corriente haciéndonos invisibles?-sugirió Lilo señalando la corriente y luego llevando su mano a la ruedecita.

-¡No!-exclamó Hércules, frenándola-si lo haces, perderás la capacidad de respiración. Necesitamos toda la energía disponible del traje para esto. Y ya solo nos queda media hora…

-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Helga, y nadó con decisión hacia la corriente, dispuesta a atravesarla. El resultado fue que salió rebotada hacia atrás y se golpeó contra el suelo-¡AAAAH!

-¡Helga!-Aladdín corrió a ayudarla-¿estás bien?

-Sí-ella le quitó las manos enseguida, furiosa. Se encaró con Hércules-¿cómo salimos de aquí?

-Sencillo-dijo él sonriendo-dejádmelo a mí.

-Vale, genial. Todo el mundo tiene aquí todo muy controlado-comentó Timón molesto-pero de momento no hemos hecho gran cosa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Kuzco mirando a Hércules con extrañeza.

Hércules nadó hasta el techo de la estancia, y mirando a sus compañeros que estaban a bajo sonrió.

-Apartaos-dijo-pero antes, quiero que me prometáis que haréis todo lo que os diga después. Confiad en mí ¿vale?

-Lo prometemos-dijeron a la vez Aladdín, Jim, Helga, Lilo y Pumbaa.

-Estooo… sí, yo también-gruñó Timón cuando su compañero jabalí le dio un golpe.

-Lo prometo-dijo Kuzco mirando a Helga alertado. No quería que volviera a retorcerle el brazo.

Solo faltaba Lady Tremaine. Hércules la miró, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Necesito que me dé su palabra. Es por su bien-pidió. Ella alzó la cabeza con un desagradable gesto de desprecio en su rostro.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso-dijo simplemente. Hasta ahora, él solo había conseguido ponerles en mayores peligros, haciéndoles perder sus armas. Hércules la miró unos segundos, intentando entenderla. Era una mujer extraña. El tipo de sujeto que Gantz seleccionaba, y que nunca sobrevivía… aun así, ella no parecía de las que se quedaban atrás.

-Muy bien. Pero le recomiendo que me siga… si quiere sobrevivir…-dijo finalmente. Después, pegándose al techo puso sus puños apuntando en dirección hacia el suelo, y cerró los ojos en señal de concentración.

-No, no, no-Kuzco esbozó una estúpida sonrisa mientras lo miraba ahí pegado. Luego se volvió a sus compañeros, incapaz de contener la risa-venga ya, no. No va a ser tan fantasma.

Hércules respiró varias veces hondo, y luego flexionó las piernas hacia atrás para coger impuslo.

-Oh sí…-Kuzco alzó las cejas, deseoso de ver el desenlace de aquello.

-¡OOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-como si fuera un misil Hércules se dirigió directo hacia el suelo, volando los casi seis metros de altura de la sala. Cuando se estrelló en él, Jim sintió como si todo se hubiese paralizado, casi a cámara lenta. Sonó un crujido muy suave, muy suave, que siguió luego un breve silencio… y finalmente una explosión colosal. Los puños de Hércules se habían hundido en el suelo, y este se había agrietado rápidamente, mientras se hundía. Helga nadó hacia arriba, sorprendida, mientras Lilo daba un gritito y Aladdín, Kuzco y Jim miraban a Hércules hundiéndose en el suelo totalmente alucinados.

El joven había atravesado la superficie con el impacto de sus puños, hasta descender a la siguiente planta. Dividido ahora en fragmentos, el suelo se fue hundiendo con él, flotando en el agua con una increíble gracilidad, mientras aterrizaba en la planta siguiente formando una montaña de escombros.

-Hostia…-Kuzco miró a Aladdín y a Jim pasmado-¿eso lo podemos hacer?

-Que yo sepa, no-le contestó Jim. Aladdín se limitó a saltar y descender también a bajo, donde ya los esperaba Hércules.

-¡Vamos!-gritó él-¡no tenemos tiempo!

-¡CORRED!-Helga nadó también y el resto la siguieron. Afortunadamente los calabozos estaban sobre un pasillo vacío, y los nueve prisioneros nadaron por ellos a gran velocidad alejándose de los guardias que arriba ya habían retirado las corrientes y entraban en la sala, atónitos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Jim nadando al lado de Hércules, asombrado.

-¡DIGAMOS QUE… NO SOY UN HUMANO NORMAL!-respondió él gritando para que se le oyera por encima de los sirenos que bajaban ya para perseguidlos-¡NADAD, VAMOS!

-¡VIENEN!-chilló Timón que nuevamente se había subido al lomo de Pumbaa-¡NADA PUMBAAAA!

-Arf es que… ah, estoy muy cansado-jadeó él moviendo sus patas lo más rápido que podía.

-¡CORRE QUE VIEEENEN!-insistió Timón. Uno de los sirenos lanzó una bala de erizo que estuvo a punto de darle a Pumbaa en el trasero-¡EH!-gritó Timón enfadado-¡BASURA SOCIAL!

-A lo mejor… puedo acelerar…-resoplando, Pumbaa acababa de tener una idea… una de las suyas…

-¡Oh sí, hazlo! Te dije que nunca lo hicieras pero… ¡hazlo!-chilló Timón emocionado. Pumbaa cerró los ojos y apretó la boca con decisión.

-Ahíiiii vaaaa-gritó el jabalí con decisión. ¡PPRRRRRRRRRFFFFFF! Un chorro de burbujas salió disparado del trasero de Pumbaa que, increíble pero cierto, aceleró hasta ponerse en cabeza de los prófugos. Los sirenos por su parte se detuvieron cuando sus finas branquias notaron la repugnante y corrupta agua que les había dejado Pumbaa a su parte. En seguida recobraron la persecución, pero esos segundos de vacilación les sirvieron a ellos para poner tierra (o más bien mar) de por medio.

-Ha sido asqueroso, pero genial. Como el sexo-comentó Kuzco nadando al lado de Timón y Pumbaa.

-Ahórrate las comparaciones-respondió el suricato, que ahora nadaba al lado de Pumbaa para no cargarlo más.

-Por aquí-Hércules los metió por uno de los pasillos. Todos esperaron en silencio, mientras escuchaban a los soldados acercarse.

-No van a pasar de largo-susurró Jim a su lado.

-No quiero que pasen de largo-dijo Hércules con una sonrisa. Cuando los soldados llegaron a la bifurcación de pasillos, iluminaron con sus lanzas eléctricas, que chisporrotearon por la dirección en que habían ido ellos. Las lanzas percibían las partículas que otras criaturas marinas iban dejando. Así era muy fácil rastrear.

-¡Por ahí!-exclamó uno de los sirenos corriendo por el pasillo. En ese momento Hércules se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó de un puñetazo. Los otros cinco sirenos que lo seguían lo apuntaron con sus armas, pero Hércules fue muy rápido. Haciendo impresionantes movimientos de lucha golpeó a dos en el cuello de una patada y se plantó frente a los tres que quedaban. Una estocada de la lanza de uno le permitió arrebatársela y electrocutar a los tres con ella. Seis sirenos guardianes, tumbados por un solo hombre.

-¿No podrías haber hecho esto antes?-preguntó Kuzco, casi chillando.

-No me preocupaba yo, si no vosotros-respondió Hércules sonriendo-ahora vamos… pronto vendrán más…

-¿Cómo encontraremos las armas? Estamos perdidos-le recordó Aladdín mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo. Ya se escuchaban a más sirenos nadando, cada vez más cerca.

-No lo sé… -dijo Hércules con impaciencia-tenemos que conseguir hacernos un plano del castillo…

-Los ascensores están por aquí-dijo Lady Tremaine, y todos la miraron con sorpresa. Señalaba a otro pasillo. Al asomarse, encontraron los conductos de burbujas con los que habían entrado en la sala del rey Tritón.

-¡Bien!-Hércules la miró radiante. Ahora solo tenían que encontrar el que llevaba hasta la sala donde dejaron las armas-¿pero cuál..? A lo mejor va a tener que ser al azar.

-No-volvió a intervenir Lady Tremaine, con su habitual calma indiscutible-el chorro que nosotros cogimos era ascendente. Aquí hay tres descendentes, y dos ascendentes.

-Es cierto…-reconoció Hércules rascándose la nuca, asombrado.

-Este conducto va hacia la derecha-observó Lady Tremaine señalando uno de ellos-este hacia la izquierda. Nosotros tomamos el de la izquierda para llegar al trono-le recordó. Hércules asintió.

-Cierto, lo tomamos-su rostro volvió a iluminarse-¿entonces es este…?

-No, porque al llevarnos a la celda bajamos por uno de la izquierda. Así que es el de la derecha-zanjó Lady Tremaine. Todos la miraron de nuevo asombrados mientras Hércules asentía con bastante corte.

-Vale sí pues… bueno, vamos-dijo acercándose al conducto. Detrás de ellos aparecieron cinco sirenos más.

-Bueno, esperad un segundo-dijo Hércules girándose hacia ellos y haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Yo tardaré un poco más…

Fuera, en una de las torres del palacio, semi oculto donde nadie podía verlo, Merlín permanecía tumbado observando la ciudad. Los peces nadaban en bancos en los que se mezclaban todas las especies e iban de un lado a otro con inquietud. El bullicio era distinto al de Suburbia. Una melodía de miles de canciones. Parecía una orquesta de un barco hundido. Atlántica era en realidad una ciudad muy hermosa. Y no era porque no fuera una ciudad de hombres.

-Qué más quisieran-rió Merlín distraído. Le gustaría aquella vista para disfrutarla ese rato. Tenía que esperar aún un poco. Un poco más…

* * *

 _El odio más visceral, de insuperable crueldad, vive en el frío y oscuro fondo del mar._

-No lo entiende… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… ni siquiera vivimos en Atlántica… y Tritón… bueno, él es nuestro rey sí… es bueno con nosotros, y ha sido siempre generoso… no creo que merezcamos esto… somos una buena familia… por favor… no nos posicionamos a su favor, es cierto, pero tampoco en su contra… si ahora… si ahora me lo permiten… yo haré lo que sea… pero por favor… por favor, no es justo… nuestras tierras no importan nada… vamos… usted lo sabe… por favor… nos iremos lejos… déjenos irnos… no haremos nada… hay mar más allá… nos iremos si hace falta…

Él seguía hablando deshaciéndose en excusas, pero no parecían estar escuchándolos. Debería haber sabido que aquello era una batalla perdida. Aun así, se esforzaba en pensar una manera, en encontrar una sola razón que permitiera que los dejase con vida. Pero sabía que no hallaría razones.

-Dime Plank…-un largo y negro tentáculo se retorció cerca del cuello del sireno, acariciándoselo. Estaba demasiado cerca-¿es krill? ¿cultiváis krill?-se escucharon risas detrás de ella-será para dar de comer a las ballenas… ¿os coméis luego su mierda?

-¡Jajajajaja!-los peces detrás de ella rieron con maldad, disfrutando. Había unas enormes y negras mantas rayas. Rapes, avispas de mar y pulpos, y también peces abisales de largos y afilados dientes, de las cabezas de algunos colgaban unas extrañas luces que los ayudaban a ver cuándo se enfrentaban a la oscuridad del abismo. Por encima de ellos, unos tiburones de más de cinco metros nadaban amenazadores, disfrutando con como temblaban las sirenas a bajo, al ver sus sombras deslizarse cerca suyo.

-Por favor… nosotros no hemos hecho nada… trabajaremos para vosotros… haremos lo que queráis…-susurró Plank. Ella soltó una ronca carcajada.

-¿Y qué podéis hacer vosotros?-preguntó con sorna.

-Pues… lo que sea…-susurró Plank-Morgana… por favor…

Plank era el patriarca del respetable clan de sirenas de los Bali. Como otros muchos clanes, no vivían en Atlántica, si no en otras regiones del océano. Muchas sirenas preferían vivir aún más en consonancia en la naturaleza en bosques de algas o enormes arrecifes de coral como aquel, tan largo que cercenaba gran parte de la corteza marina hasta casi llegar a las costas de Suburbia. El clan de los Bali recolectaba krill para alimentar a las ballenas jorobadas a las que cuidaban a cambio de parte de su leche. Ellos por su parte eran vegetarianos, o la versión submarina de los vegetarianos.

Morgana por su parte era una criatura vil y siniestra de las profundidades del mar. Comandaba los ejércitos invasores de Atlántica, que se hacían llamar las Legiones del Abismo. Las legiones llevaban dando problemas al rey Tritón y su armada desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Después de una épica batalla habían conseguido alejarlos de Atlántica lo suficiente como para poder vivir en paz. Pero volvían a acercarse poco a poco. Y Tritón había enviado a sus mejores tropas a retenerlos. Los sirenos y tropas fieles al rey no estaban ya muy lejos de las Legiones. Que se encontrasen era ya cuestión de tiempo.

Y como buen punto estratégico para tener la ventaja en el terreno, las Legiones habían puesto sus ojos en aquel arrecife, y en la familia de Plank. Las veinte sirenas que la conformaban estaban apiñados frente a Morgana, rodeados de toda su chusma, temblando mientras ella retorcía con placer sus tentáculos y los observaba burlona.

-Creo recordar Plank, que no fuiste muy amable con nosotras cuando vinimos a pedirte ayuda tiempo atrás. Entonces no estabas tan dispuesto a compartir nada-recordó Morgana con su fría y cascada voz. Plank tragó saliva. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo. Si lo hubiera sabido por aquel entonces, las habría matado con sus propias manos a las dos.

-Perdóname por favor… haz lo que quieras conmigo… pero a ellos déjalos marchar… no te molestarán…-susurró Plank cuyas manos temblaban irresistiblemente. Las yubartas se habían alejado más hacia el sur para buscar calor para sus crías en los meses de invierno. Si estuvieran, tal vez hubiesen podido ayudarlos… pero estaban solos contra toda aquella jauría de monstruos… ojalá se hubiera entregado a la protección de Atlántica cuando había tenido su oportunidad. Siempre pensó que las Legiones no se interesarían por unos simples granjeros.

Pero las Legiones estaban sedientas de maldad, porque el mal habitaba entre ellas.

-Es que verás, no solemos hacer prisioneros…-comentó Morgana pasándose uno de sus tentáculos por el grueso labio inferior, distraído-y vosotros además, como prisioneros no valéis nada…

Plank miró a su familia, tembloroso. Su mujer, Emmaline, matriarca de la familia y su líder, se negaba a negociar con aquella escoria. Plank deseaba tener la labia de su esposa en estas negociaciones, pero por desgracia no era así. Aunque en realidad, parecía que había poco que negociar...

-Podemos preparar las provisiones-sugirió de repente, notando un leve subidón ante aquella idea. Morgana arqueó una ceja, sorprendida-tenemos jardines de cultivo no solo para el krill, también hay undarias y fucus… ¡y podemos encontraros gambas suculentas! Hay bancos cerca…

Los miembros de la Legión se miraron entre ellos murmurando, algunos interesados, otros solo interesados en ver sangre. Los tiburones, por encima, seguían con su lento paseo fantasmal por encima de sus prisioneros, abriendo de vez en cuando la boca y mostrando sus escalofriantes filas de dientes.

-Bueno, alguien que nos preparase algo en condiciones no estaría mal, es cierto-admitió Morgana atusándose su larga y puntiaguda cabellera blanca con sus tentáculos-¿sabéis cocinar anémonas? Me encantan…

-Sí, claro que sabemos-se apresuró a responder Plank, esperanzado. Morgana parecía menos fría que antes. Hasta parecía que se lo estaba pensando. ¿Se lo estaba pensand…?

-Basta ya.

La voz era fría y ronca. Venía de arriba del arrecife, de una de sus profundas grietas, pero pudieron escucharla todos a la perfección. Cuando su eco se extinguió, todos se habían quedado totalmente en silencio. De la grieta asomaron unos tentáculos negros que de forma repugnante se fueron asiendo a los extremos del arrecife dejándose ver. Eran más largos que los de Morgana, y también más gruesos.

Desde dentro de la gruta, una forma se movía. Una masa gorda y pesada se fue asomando poco a poco, mirando de lado a las sirenas que había abajo.

-Que patético-dijo la voz. Plank tragó saliva, aterrorizado. No la veía desde que las negó trabajar en su granja mucho tiempo atrás. Y desde entonces, el nombre de ella había adquirido un tinte muy distinto. Muchos en el mar temían hasta mencionarlo-Emmaline, creía que podías ofrecernos algo mejor que esta maldita porquería…

Emmaline abrazó a sus hijas, Oona y Cora, que temblaban asustadas, mientras miraba hacia lo alto de aquella gruta con decisión. No la tenía miedo… pero sí que temía por sus hijas. De repente los tentáculos impulsaron el cuerpo a fuera de la gruta, y este fue cayendo lentamente levantando una nube de burbujas hasta posarse enfrente del clan prisionero.

Úrsula siempre había sabido cómo hacer una buena aparición.

-Una granja de krill para chuparle a las ballenas sus tetillas, mientras en la ciudad en la que te criaste las mujeres comen huevos de perca y llevan perlas en los oídos-sus tentáculos se estiraron hacia los lados, y sus secuaces se apartaron de ellos, sin poder disimular su miedo-cariño… ¡creía que aspirabas a más!

Úrsula levantó sus manos apuntando hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Una sonrisa diabólica. La bruja del mar era, igual que Tritón, más grande que una mujer normal. Verdaderamente, no había nada "normal" en ella. Era muy gorda, hasta niveles alarmantes, y le colgaba carne de todas partes. Unas descomunales tetas a las que tenía adheridas varias rémoras que casi actuaban como un sujetador, y los tentáculos negros que se retorcían y enroscaban de un modo repugnante haciendo sonidos ahogados, casi como si tuvieran vida propia, mientras sus ojos, muy oscuros pero con un leve destello verdoso en ellos, se movían inquietos de un lado a otro, buscando algo quizás, o alguien, a quien hacer daño.

Mientras que la piel de Morgana era de un color verdoso y gris, la de Úrsula tenía una tonalidad más viva, se movía entre lo morado y lo azul. Contoneando sus gordos hombros mientras sacudía la cabeza burlona, Úrsula se arrastró al lado de Plank sobre el que posó sus tentáculos y luego avanzó hacia Emmaline, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Uno de los hijos mayores de Emmaline, Fluke, intentó valientemente plantarle cara, agriando el gesto cuando ella se acercó. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Úrsula. Sin embargo, por el momento, pareció decidir ignorarlo.

-Dime Emmaline… ¿no visitas Atlántica todos los solsticios de verano? ¿no cenas en el palacio, con Tritón y su familia, y participas en las fiestas del nuevo mar? ¿no te contoneas por Atlántica moviendo esas patéticas tetas mientras esperas encontrar a un sireno en condiciones, o aunque sea un mero, con el que poder restregar la cola y olvidarte del hambre que padeces con tu marido? No te ofendas cielo, pero no tienes pinta de ser muy bueno en esto, aunque hayáis tenido muchos hijos…

Emmaline miró a Úrsula con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. No iba a permitir que viera el miedo en sus ojos. Cuando uno de los seis tentáculos de la bruja se posó en la cabeza de su hija pequeña, Oona, la sirena no pudo soportarlo más.

-No toques a mis hijos, puta-le advirtió, apretando los dientes. Úrsula compuso otra despreciable sonrisa, esta vez sin enseñar sus afilados dientes, si no apretando los labios que llevaba pintados de un color rojo muy fuerte-si tu problema soy yo, solucionémoslo ahora.

Hubo murmullos entre los sicarios de Úrsula. Desde arriba, uno de los tiburones soltó una risotada muy ronca que les hizo sentir a todos un escalofrío por sus escamas. Úrsula miró a sus seguidores con curiosidad, y luego volvió a concentrarse en Emmaline.

-¿Qué sugieres exactamente?-preguntó apretando los labios.

-Deja en paz a mis hijos-ordenó Emmaline, apretando los puños. Úrsula asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo… tus hijos podrán irse-accedió-pero tú tendrás que arreglar esto conmigo. Es lo que has dicho… ¿no?

Emmaline miró a sus hijas, que temblaban de miedo. Se inclinó ante ellas, queriendo consolarlas.

-Niñas… tranquilas-susurró. Fluke le dio a su madre la mano, preocupado.

-Emmaline, no lo hagas-dijo Nerisa, la hermana mayor de Emmaline.

-Escuchadme chicas-susurró Emmaline, conteniendo las lágrimas para que no la vieran asustarse-no lloréis. ¡Nada de llorar! Ahora quiero que…

¡ZASH! Un tentáculo agarró a Emmaline del cuello y la levantó por encima de sus hijas, estampándola luego contra el suelo. Las sirenas ahogaron un grito al ver a su madre tan brutalmente golpeada.

-¡EMMALINE!-gritó su marido desesperado.

-¿Vas a enfrentarte a mí o no? Empiezo a cansarme, vida-Úrsula movió ahora sus caderas como si estuviera calentando. El tentáculo que tenía agarrado al cuello de Emmaline aflojó un poco, y entonces la sirena se soltó de él con sorprendente velocidad y dando un chillido se lanzó sobre Úrsula.

-¡YIIIIIAAAAAH!-gritó, amenazante. La agarró del pelo y tiró de él, violenta. Úrsula le agarró las manos y forcejeó con ella. Ya no sonreía. Una mueca de brutalidad había sustituido la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡RRRRRRAAAAAAH!-Úrsula le dio un tortazo a Emmaline, consiguiendo que la soltase el cabello. Ella no desistió y le clavó los dedos en los ojos, pero Úrsula le mordió la mano haciendo que la soltara, y luego le dio otro tortazo, y otro, y luego un puñetazo en el rostro. Emmaline cayó hacia atrás mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y ascendía hacia arriba en el agua, haciendo que los tiburones la olisquearan y sus ojos se ennegrecieran.

-Conteneos-les advirtió Morgana al ver a los escualos sonreír mientras se relamían.

-¡PUTA!-Úrsula agarró con dos de sus tentáculos las muñecas de Emmaline, y un tercero a su cintura. Entonces levantó a la sirena que se retorcía chillando y la estampó bestialmente contra parte del arrecife. Uno de los ojos de Emmaline se clavó en una ramificación del coral y se reventó, mientras en el resto de la mejilla se le quedaban clavadas conchas y lapas. Ahora le salía todavía más sangre. Los tiburones nadaban cada vez más rápido y estaban muy excitados.

-¡MAMÁ!-chilló Oona viendo a su madre caer de nuevo en el suelo marino con el rostro desfigurado por los golpes. Pero Úrsula no había acabado todavía. Sus negros tentáculos se enroscaron de nuevo en el cuerpo de la indefensa Emmaline y colocándola como si fuera un ariete la estrelló una y otra vez contra la pared del arrecife hasta abrirle la cabeza. Un golpe y otro. Uno, dos. La sangre ya teñía el agua, y Úrsula se mezcló con ella al acercarse a Emmaline.

-Iiiieeeeeh…-ella ya no podía hablar. Había perdido la visión, pero sentía muy cerca de ella a la bruja del mar. Notaba su respiración, rápida y ansiosa.

-Mira que eres guarra, je, ja, ja, ja-rió Úrsula hablando muy alto en el oído de ella-pones cachonda a mis tiburones. Te los voy a presentar. ¡Venid, chicos!

-¡NO!-chilló Oona intentando avanzar, pero su consternada tía, Nerisa, la sujetó con fuerza para que no hiciera nada. La matarían en el acto.

-¡MAMÁ!-Cora y Fluke también quisieron ir, pero entonces dos enormes morenas se pusieron en frente de ellos y les impidieron el paso, haciendo un amenazador silbido con la boca mientras les enseñaban sus afilados dientes.

-Pues mira, mira, este es Resaca-dijo Úrsula señalando al primero de los tiburones, un enorme gran blanco que era el que parecía más inquieto-¡es fuerte como la marea!

Resaca se acercó a la malherida Emmaline y le pegó un bestial bocado en el brazo, arrancándoselo de cuajo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Emmaline se retorció mientras la sangre brotaba tiñéndolo todo alrededor de ella, y Resaca se alejaba masticando su brazo.

-Y este es Glut, primo de Resaca-continuó Úrsula. El otro gran blanco se acercó y le arrancó el otro brazo a Emmaline. Retorciéndose ya totalmente descontrolada, la sirena agitó su cola con violencia, mientras daba alaridos que eran ahogados por las carcajadas de los monstruosos seguidores de Úrsula.

-Por último, Ancla y Chum-Úrsula señaló a un tiburón mako y un martillo, que con sádicas sonrisas bajaron hasta ella y cada uno le arrancó un pecho, masticándolo luego con avidez.

-Mmmmn, blandito-bromeó Chum, y todos rieron.

La mutilada Emmaline ya no podía gritar más. Su voz se había rasgado al hacerlo. Tendida en el suelo vio como los tiburones daban vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras Úrsula, con una siniestra expresión del más intenso odio, la miraba con desdén.

-Pues ya está Emmaline-dijo finalmente-problema resuelto.

-Aaaaaaaaakkkkkllll…-de la garganta de Emmaline salió un sonido rasgado que nadie pudo entender. Úrsula soltó una carcajada y luego hizo una seña a los tiburones, que lo llevaban esperando ya mucho tiempo. Entonces bajaron y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros por quien se llevaba la mejor parte, batiendo sus potentes mandíbulas en el cuerpo de la madre, mientras la carne saltaba por todos lados en pequeños pedazos.

-¡NO!-Plank, sujeto por varios peces seguidores de la bruja, se consiguió soltar y corrió hasta los tiburones intentando proteger a su mujer. Glut se giró hacia él y le pegó un mordisco en la cola, haciéndolo caer, ya incapaz de nadar-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡EMMALINEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Aaaah… dulce Emmaline-se burló Úrsula con voz exageradamente aguda mientras hacía una mueca estúpida-una buena chica. Pero ella lo quiso así… ¿no creéis chicas?

Las dos niñas se encogieron acongojadas, pero Fluke, el mayor, avanzó hacia Úrsula furioso, incapaz de contener su enloquecida rabia.

-¡PUTAAAAAA!-gritó estirando sus brazos. Úrsula lo esquivó y tendiendo sus tentáculos lo inmovilizó totalmente.

-Ya te tenía yo el ojo echado cariño. Es una pena que no seas más mono, te perdonaría la vida. Creo que voy a empezar contigo-explicó. Sus dos hermanas se miraron horrorizados.

-Por favor, no le haga daño-pidió Nerisa, temerosa de su sobrino, y totalmente traumatizada por su hermana-déjenos ir… por favor, déjeles ir y… y yo me quedaré.

-No, imbécil, eso no pasará. Tú también eres una gilipollas vanidosa, una puta vagina de sardina que más que ayudar estorba-la espetó Úrsula-¿no te dabas cuenta de que no te querían en esta familia?

Nerisa negó, llorosa. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle podría hacerla más daño que el acabar de ver ser devorada a su hermana. Estaba desesperada.

-Déjenos ir… por favor-suplicó.

-"Por favor"-repitió Úrsula poniendo una ridícula voz de bebé. Todos rieron. Aunque ya pocos lo consideraban realmente gracioso. La verdad es que tenían miedo. Úrsula daba mucho miedo. En sus ojos ardía un deseo terrible, un odio y una maldad tan terrible que hasta los tiburones se asustaban.

- _Efervium agsnatem lackb evlevt fi yu slp i sáh…_ -Úrsula hablaba ahora con una voz mucho más ronca. Al escuchar esas palabras sus secuaces dieron chillidos de sorpresa y se apartaron nadando a toda velocidad, a esconderse detrás de las formaciones de coral. Hasta Morgana, que parecía muy intimidada, nadó hacia arriba para alejarse de ellos. Los tiburones dejaron lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Emmaline, prácticamente solo triturados huesos, y se apresuraron a tomar distancia prudencial. Los ojos de Úrsula se habían vuelto totalmente blancos, y su regordeta cara se había hinchado aún más, volviéndose de un morado aún más fuerte, mientras su pelo se movía agitado por una corriente inexistente. La luz del suelo marino parecía haber desaparecido por completo- _idn a klast ji swasl jon… jklen norw trat jil dull…_

El cuerpo del chico se iluminó por una luz azulada que lo envolvió y luego se volvió de un fuerte púrpura, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en medio del mar. Sus hermanas lloraban aterrorizadas mientras veían como el cuerpo del chicho se iba arrugando cada vez más y encogiendo. La cola se pochó y sus rastas se le cayeron, dejándolo una calva venosa que poco a poco se fue arrugando también. Lo que antes había sido un joven sireno era ahora una penosa criatura de color verdosa que siguió disminuyendo hasta quedarse de un tamaño raquítico, más o menos lo que alcanzaría al muslo de una persona de altura media.

Era lo que Úrsula llamaba un pólipo.

Acercándose a él lo cogió entre sus manos y lo miró con falsa ternura. El pólipo boqueaba de un modo terrible intentando coger todo el oxígeno que podía, pues su sistema de respiración había quedado muy dañado. Sus ojitos, pequeños y apagados, miraron a Úrsula con espanto y lo hicieron temblar hasta el punto en el que su corazoncito dio un vuelco, y murió del infarto. Úrsula hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, molesta.

-Me ha pasado más de una vez-dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Plank y lo que quedaba de su clan. Las hermanas de Fluke lloraban sin control-por suerte, aún me quedan un par de ejemplares más para mí jardín.

Y entonces alzó las manos de nuevo, y fue como si el agua se volviera más negra y fría a su alrededor.

- _Efervium agsnatem lackb evlevt fi yu slp i ¡sáh idn a klast ji swasl jon… jklen norw trat jil dull!_

Los chillidos pronto se apagaron. Cuando en vez de veinte sirenas, había veinte pólipos en el suelo, tratando de respirar mientras avanzaban lentamente por el suelo.

-Maffio recógelos y llévalos a mi gruta. Tengo que llevármelos a casa-ordenó Úrsula a una enorme y rechoncha langosta, que asintiendo echó a nadar hacia los pólipos y los sujetó fuertemente con sus pinzas por el cuello, llevándoselos como si fueran simples flores. El pólipo que una vez había sido la pequeña Oona miró a Úrsula con espanto una última vez, antes de desaparecer entre las grutas de lo que antes fue su hogar.

-Un destino peor que la muerte…-Úrsula se miró sus afiladas uñas, también pintadas de un fuerte color rojo-mis destinos favoritos.

-Y sin embargo hermana, no creo que eso sea tan buena idea-intervino Morgana nadando hasta ella. Morgana daba miedo, era una siniestra mujer pulpo, después de todo. Pero al lado de Úrsula no era nada, en ningún aspecto. Y ella lo sabía-ellos podrían haberse ocupado de las provisiones. Y además no nos darían fama…

-¿Fama?-repitió Úrsula, frunciendo una ceja y volviéndose hacia ella-¿fama de qué?

-Úrsula…-Morgana miró a su hermana menor con sorna-no seas ingenua: ¿crees que si en Atlántica se enteran de este tipo de cosas, alguna vez permitirán que les gobernemos? Sería mejor mostrarnos clementes… piadosas de vez en cuando… eso nos ganaría adeptos.

Úrsula miró a su hermana con asco, y Morgana levantó la cabeza, ofendida. El resto de la Legión de los Abismos estaban pendientes de ellas.

-Largo. Marchaos-ordenó Úrsula, y todos se apresuraron a obedecer, y fueron a reunirse con el resto de combatientes, para contarles lo que había pasado. Úrsula volvió a concentrarse en su hermana-en primer lugar, tú no puedes cuestionarme delante de las tropas. No eres nadie para hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Pero… tú quién te crees que eres?-saltó Morgana, ofendida-¡soy la comandante, claro que puedo!

Nadaron por el interior del arrecife, metiéndose por estrechos correderos hacia franjas oscuras.

-Tú solo eres lo que yo te dejo ser, hermana-replicó Úrsula con arrogancia. Luego la miró con lástima-mírate, por favor… no sabes ni hablar con las tropas… tan mayorcita y tan patética…

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó Morgana, apretando los dientes. En realidad la temía, claro que sí, como todos los demás, pero al ser su hermana, tenían más confianza. Úrsula y ella siempre habían estado juntas desde niñas, cuando fueron desterradas con su madre y el resto. Siempre se las habían apañado solas, y eso las había unido mucho, pese a todo.

-Hagamos una cosa hermana…-Úrsula llegó hasta la pequeña gruta de coral donde se había instalado. Allí ya había unos cuantos pólipos más que temblaban horrorizados, frágiles y lamentables-si consigues llevarnos hoy hasta la victoria, te ganarás mi respeto…

-Ya merezco tu respeto-la cortó Morgana, furiosa. Úrsula sonrió y la miró con desdén.

-¿Y qué te parece el del resto?

Morgana miró a su hermana unos segundos, insegura, y luego asintió. Úrsula le pasó uno de sus gruesos brazos alrededor de su delgaducho cuerpo. Eran muy distintas entre las dos: Morgana era delgaducha y verde, Úrsula gruesa y violácea. Morgana era ciertamente perversa. Pero Úrsula la sobrepasaba en violencia y sadismo hasta un nivel extremo.

-Nuestra guerra ha durado ya demasiado-susurró Úrsula, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Podría conducirlos contra las tropas atlantes…. Pero nunca me obedecerán… solo te siguen a ti-dijo Morgana, abatida-¿entonces que…?

-Tranquila-Úrsula la guiñó un ojo-eso se puede arreglar…

Morgana asintió, al parecer entendiéndolo. Entonces una sombra de duda apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Al contrario que su hermana, era bastante lenta para pillar las cosas.

-¿Pero cuando habrá un combate…? Si no nos han encontrado…-dijo, preocupada.

-No…-admitió Úrsula, y entonces, acercándose a la extraña formación rocosa que había instalada en medio de la gruta, parecida a un caldero, hizo aparecer una nube de agua en la que se veían reflejadas las tropas de Tritón, asentadas tan solo a unos kilómetros de allí, en medio de un extenso bosque de algas.

Úrsula se lo señaló a su hermana que se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

-Pero nosotros a ellos sí.

* * *

En medio del bosque de algas había un claro en el que los jefes principales de las tropas del ejército de Atlántica se habían reunido. Llevaban meses siguiendo la pista de las Legiones del Abismo. Hasta ahora había habido alguna pequeña escaramuza, pero nunca un enfrentamiento directo.

-Están cerca-dijo Gill. Era un pez ídolo moro, una especie muy rara, negro, blanco y amarillo, curtido en mil batallas. Sus ojos fríos examinaban los holomapas que le mostraban sus hombres con atención-deben encontrarse en ese arrecife.

-Entonces tienen ventaja-replicó Saleen, comandante de las fuerzas especiales sirenas-si controlan los arrecifes será muy difícil acercarnos.

-No tanto… contamos con el elemento sorpresa-replicó Gill-y ellos no saben que tenemos nuevo armamento…

-Úrsula lo sabe todo…-dijo Urchin, un joven sireno de corto cabello rubio, temblando.

-Aun así, no nos queda otra que arriesgarnos-insistió Gill con convencimiento-en ese arrecife hay muchas criaturas inocentes… no podemos permitir que los haga daño.

-Si no lo ha hecho ya…-susurró Saleen, preocupada.

-Basta-Gill nadó hasta ponerse al lado de uno de los manatís a los que pertenecía el bosque. Ellos se alimentaban de esas algas, pero ahora habían accedido a ocultarlos allí y a ayudarlos, porque también odiaban a Úrsula-lucharemos y ella morirá. Es mi última palabra. Alertad a todas las tropas. Esta batalla ha durado demasiado tiempo.

-Aquí está Gill-dijo Deb, un pez damisela azul y negro-es una cantidad estimada, claro.

Gill le echó un vistazo con interés.

 _UNIDADES DISPONIBLES DEL EJÉRCITO DE ATLÁNTICA_

 _-150 delfines_

 _-300 sirenas_

 _-80 peces espada_

 _-40 orcas_

 _-7 belugas_

 _-20 pulpos_

 _-900 peces variados_

 _-4 ballenas azules_

 _-300 gaviotas_

 _-30 narvales_

 _Total de 1700 efectivos (aprox)_

 _UNIDADES ESTIMADAS DE LAS LEGIONES DEL ABISMO:_

 _-160 escualos_

 _-7 tiburones blancos_

 _-1 cangrejo gigante (Tamatoa)_

 _-800 langostas_

 _-130 morenas_

 _-50 rapes de profundidad_

 _-100 mantas raya_

 _-600 medusas_

 _-2 cecaelias (Úrsula y Morgana)_

 _Total de 1800 efectivos (aprox)_

-Vaya… Tamatoa es el premio gordo…-dijo Gill examinando el esquema.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje de Atlántica-intervino Urchin, intentando destacar porque era el más novato de los jefes-al parecer han vuelto a aparecer humanos…

-Estupendo… en el mejor momento-masculló Gill con amargura.

-Y dice que su hija sigue con vida… quiere que la encontremos…-la mirada de Urchin se iluminó. Ariel seguía con vida… le parecía imposible…

-Ahora no podemos ocuparnos de eso. Enviaré un comando de reconocimiento a buscar a la princesa perdida, pero ahora la prioridad es Úrsula-insistió Gill-esta batalla será decisiva…

-Gill-intervino Saleen, cauta-me parece que eres demasiado optimista si crees que Úrsula…

-¡MISIL!-la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde: la explosión calcinó las algas tras las que se ocultaba, y los hizo saltar por los aires. Cuatro sirenos cayeron sobre el suelo marino, muertos, mientras Gill y Saleen se alejaban, ilesos de milagro.

-¡NOS HAN ENCONTRADO! ¡CONTRAATAQUE DE EFECTO INMEDIATO!-gritó Gill nadando a toda velocidad para ponerse a cubierto. Por encima del bosque de algas se movían las maléficas langostas subidas en los tiburones, armadas con enormes cañones de erizos de mar y bombas de ácido-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Las sirenas obedecieron en el acto, moviéndose a toda velocidad entre las algas, en maniobra defensiva.

-¡MATADLOS A TODOS!-gritó Mafio Langosto, líder de las langostas, subido sobre el terrible tiburón Resaca. Mafio sujetaba un enorme bazooka con el que disparaba chorros de ácido que destruían las algas y quemaban el cuerpo de las sirenas.

-¡REPLEGAOS!-gritó Gill haciéndose oír por encima de todo el ruido-¡ABRID FUEGO!

-¡AHORA!-gritó Saleen a sus soldados.

Ocultos entre las algas las sirenas abrieron fuego contra los tiburones, que entre tanta alga no veían de dónde venían sus atacantes. Pronto muchos de los tiburones daban rugidos de dolor mientras los erizos que les disparaban les hundían sus afiladísimas agujas en el cuerpo, matándolos.

-¡MIERDA!-Resaca esquivó los ataques de los erizos y le devoró la cabeza a un sireno que pretendía dispararle. De un fuerte coletazo tumbó a dos sirenas detrás suyo, pero recibió el impacto de un arpón en su aleta dorsal-¡RUAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Vámonos Resaca! ¡VAMOS!-gritó Langosto intentando escapar. El tiburón dio un rugido de frustración y ascendió hacia la superficie, alejándose de los bosques de algas, donde brillaban disparos y se escuchaban gritos por todas partes. El tranquilo paraíso de los manatíes se había convertido ahora en un infierno verde donde caían miembros de los dos ejércitos.

-Ahora verás…-Gill había cogido un fusil con sus largas aletas negras, y entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo, donde relucía una larga cicatriz, apuntó hacia tres escualos que atacaban a las sirenas. De un solo tiro, consiguió atravesarlos a los tres. La puntería de Gill era legendaria.

-¡MORÍOS!-Saleene disparó una granada que hizo que siete tiburones saltasen por los aires, llenándolo todo de sangre y vísceras.

-Están cayendo...-le dijo temeroso un rape a Úrsula, que observaba la batalla desde un extremo del arrecife. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron hasta ser tan solo dos finas rejillas.

-Les toca a las morenas-dijo.

Las morenas, congrios y anguilas eléctricas, de cuerpo alargado y viscoso, se metieron por el bosque de algas deslizándose entre ellas a toda velocidad, y atacando por sorpresa a las sirenas, cuyas colas mordían y luego arrastraban hacia abajo, devorándoles el vientre.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-Saleene notó como una morena le mordía la cola e intentaba arrancársela, pero con una lanza la atravesó la cabeza de arriba a bajo-¡HAN ENVIADO A LAS MORENAS! ¡ALERTA POR ABAJO!

-Nos toca-dijeron los peces espada que estaban al lado de Gill, y yéndose hacia el fondo buscaban a las morenas y las atravesaban con las alargadas puntas de sus narices para evitar que siguieran boicoteando su defensa.

-¡AHÍIII VA!-el joven Urchin lanzó un misil hacia el frente de los tiburones, consiguiendo hacer que se deshiciera al matar a cinco de ellos.

-¡MIERDA!-gritaron los tiburones, mientras volvían a ponerse en formación y enseñaban sus enormes dientes, sedientos de sangre.

-¡EH! ¡LOS DELFINES! ¡YA LLEGAN LOS DELFINES!-gritó una de las sirenas, emocionada. Efectivamente, un brillo plateado en el horizonte les indicó que los delfines se estaban acercando, y venían listos para combatir.

-A por ellos-dijeron los tiburones, mirando con intenso odio a sus más acérrimos enemigos. Pronto delfines y tiburones se daban brutales golpes y mordiscos y se disparaban con brutalidad. Los delfines intentaban dar en las branquias de los tiburones, para estropearles el sistema respiratorio y ahogarlos, mientras que ellos procuraban que ninguno pudiera subir a la superficie, pues al ser mamíferos terminarían por quedarse sin aire.

-Es hora de soltar a las medusas-dijo Úrsula desde el arrecife-y tú Tamatoa, estate preparado. Ya vienen.

El gigantesco cangrejo movió sus pinzas haciendo "clack" con ellas, en señal de impaciencia. Sus ojos solamente ya eran más grandes que Úrsula.

-No puedo esperar-dijo Tamatoa, con una sonrisa enloquecida en su gigantesco rostro.

* * *

-¡Bingo!-acababan de llegar a la sala donde habían guardado las armas. Ahora había menos sirenos para vigilarlos que antes. Ellos intentaron defenderse, pero Hércules los dejó a todos fuera de combate en apenas unos segundos.

-¿Cómo eres… tan fuerte?-preguntó Jim mirándolo impresionado. Hércules se encogió de hombros con modestia.

-Entreno mucho-explicó-eso es lo más importantes.

-Pero… pero… ¡no podemos cogerlas!-protestó Kuzco señalando a las armas que seguían dentro del escudo de energía que antes había creado Merlín. Faltaban tres pistolas, una espada y el radar. El viejo debía de habérselo llevado.

-Vaya…-Hércules se inclinó al lado del escudo e intentó atravesarlo, pero solo consiguió quemarse las manos, donde pronto aparecieron unas enormes llagas-no podemos cogerlas.

-¿No puedes romperlo con tus puños del amor?-preguntó Timón con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a por esa tía si no?-insistió Kuzco.

-Te veo muy metido en esto-se burló Helga. Kuzco arqueó una ceja, molesto-hay unos vehículos fuera. Podemos robarlos. Y las armas…

-La arma puedo yo ayudaro-dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron con sorpresa. El cangrejo Sebastián se había vuelto a poner la ropa negra de Gantz que antes se había quitado, y nadaba hacia ellos.

-Vaya, el traidor…-observó Helga con desdén.

-¿Ahora has cambiado de idea? ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-ironizó Timón.

-Si si, háganse lo motivado, pero están tan asusaos como io-dijo Sebastián apuntándoles con una de sus pinzas-¿e verda que moriremo si no conseguimo matala?

-Tenemos cuatro horas-dijo Hércules-bueno, ahora tres y media.

-Aich-Sebastián se llevó las pinzas al cuello, angustiado-¿pero como…? ¿Cómo vamo a asé?

-Si conseguimos sacar estas armas y llegar hasta ella solo necesito tenerla a tiro-explicó Hércules-pero no sabemos dónde está.

Sebastián asintió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de cangrejo. Todos le miraron extrañados.

-Pero io si se donde eta… y también tengo arma de esas…

Bajaron por un conducto de burbujas hasta un largo pasillo, custodiado por enormes meros con cara de pocos amigos. Al final, había una sala cerrada con una verja de hierro.

-Etan ahí. La última ve que vinieron a por ella, lo mataron a todo-explicó Sebastián, agarrado de la oreja de Hércules y susurrándole-pero le quedaron alguna arma… nosotros la recogimo…

-Genial…-Hércules hizo crujir sus nudillos, y luego miró a Aladdín, Helga y Jim-cubridme ¿vale?

-¿Qué vas a…?-empezó Jim. Pero Hércules no esperó más tiempo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre los meros. Estos le lanzaron descargas eléctricas con sus armas, pero para sorpresa de todos Hércules las resistió. Cogiendo una de las lanzas de los meros les golpeó a todos.

-¿Le cubrimos?-preguntó Helga mirando a Aladdín y Jim, que estaban boquiabiertos.

-No-dijo Jim.

-Parece que se las apaña bien solito-observó Aladdín-joder…

Cuando Hércules terminó había diez enormes meros en el suelo, k.o. Ellos nadaron por encima suyo, mirándolos.

-Pobrecitos…-susurró Lilo.

-¿Tú nunca matas?-preguntó Helga mirando a los meros con curiosidad. Hércules se volvió hacia ella, muy serio.

-Si puedo evitarlo, no-dijo.

-Que mono-ronroneó ella. Aladdín la miró escéptico-eh, no te pongas celoso-rió la rubia.

-Tranquila-dijo Aladdín poniendo los ojos en blanco-pero es que no me parece el momento.

-Lo que yo decía-Helga miró a Jim con sorna-está celoso.

Jim prefirió no responder. Hércules había cogido los barrotes, y apretando los dientes con fuerza hizo que sus músculos se hinchasen más y más hasta que arrancó la puerta de cuajo. Todos se miraron, impresionados.

-En serio tío. ¿Tú qué te tomas?-preguntó Kuzco.

-Frutas y verduras variadas-bromeó Hércules mientras entraban en la sala.

-¡Un momento, no, no, no!-Sebastián nadó y los frenó al momento-solo uno poco podemo acsedé a esta cámaras. ¡Si lo rayo o detecta soi humano muerto!

-¿Rayos?-Aladdín miró hacia adelante. No se había fijado al principio. Algunas zonas del agua que había enfrente suyo clareaban. La defensa debía de pasar por allí.

-Voy io-dijo Sebastián nadando hasta las armas. Luego pulsó en una pantalla una serie de comandos con sus pequeñas pincitas, y los indicó que avanzasen. En una enorme vitrina había guardadas cuatro pistolas de Gantz con etiquetas numeradas-intentaron examinarla para ver como funcionaba… pero nunca consiguieron nada-explicó Sebastián.

-¿Las dispararon alguna vez?-preguntó Hércules mirándolas a través del cristal de la vitrina.

-No, no. Son solo de un tiro, o eso dijero los científico-respondió el cangrejo nadando en círculos-así que eta nunca la dispararon.

-Vale-Hércules le pegó un puñetazo a la vitrina y cogió las cuatro pistolas. Le pasó una a Helga, otra a Aladdín y otra a Jim. Él se cogió la cuarta.

-¡Eh!-protestó Kuzco. Helga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que hizo que se callara una vez más.

-¿Hay científicos en Atlántica?-preguntó Jim a Sebastián. Él estiró su cuellecito, al parecer indignado.

-Vaya preguta… ¡pue hay de todo! Las ciudade humana son como la nuetra… pero más fea, y más mala.

-En eso no te voy a quitar la razón-dijo Aladdín.

-Solo nos queda media hora de respiración-les recordó Hércules-¡vamos!

-En media hora no podréi llega hasta la bruja del má de ninguna manera-replicó Sebastián negando con la cabeza-ella etá má al sú, con su ejesito. Hase meses que la persiguen…

-¿No hay ninguna manera?-preguntó Hércules con preocupación. Sebastián sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho con toda la ayuda que estaba prestando.

-Pue verá… en realidad sí-dijo.

El hangar de los caparazones de tortuga tenía los vehículos más sofisticados de Atlántica (efectivamente con la forma de caparazones de tortuga) que utilizaban las tropas de Tritón. Estaba muy bien protegido por un montón de guardias. Ocultos tras una columna, Hércules y el resto vieron ir pasando a los guardias sigilosos.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos…?-susurró Kuzco impaciente.

-Si tú no vas a tener que hacer nada-siseó Helga.

-Sé que te pongo, pero déjame en paz-dijo Kuzco. Ella le miró con asco pero no dijo nada.

-Ahí hay unos paneles-observó Lady Tremaine señalando a una plataforma superior del hangar. Efectivamente, tras un cristal circular había unos sirenos controlando unas pantallas, que seguramente tenían visión de cámaras y abrían y cerraban las compuertas del hangar.

-¡Sí!-Hércules le puso una mano en el hombro a Lady Tremaine, felicitándola. Ella hizo una mueca de asco-vale, pues chicos, ese será nuestro objetivo.

Los sirenos estaban en la sala de control tan tranquilos, cuando las puertas se abrieron, y entró Sebastián.

-Anda, ¡Sebastián!-exclamaron sorprendidos-¿tú no…? creíamos que estabas muerto…

-Ya, lo que son la cosa-comentó el cangrejo y entonces Hércules entró detrás de él y los noqueó. Se colocaron en la mesa de control, desde dónde podían ver todo el hangar.

-Vale-Jim se sentó entonces y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Era un código algo difícil, pero después de unos minutos lo tenía-ya podemos entrar en cualquier caparazón-dijo-solo queda que se vayan.

-Sí-Hércules miró por las pantallas a los guardias que custodiaban el hangar. Sería fácil.

-Viste el partido de ayer-decía uno de los sirena a su compañera de vigilancia-creo que los atunes bajan a segunda…

-ÑIEEEEEEEEEK-sonó repentinamente los altavoces del hangar. Las sirenas se volvieron, sorprendidos. Parecía que venía un mensaje importante de los de la sala de control-BUENAS NOCHES-dijo la voz de Jim en tono grave-SOY EL JIMMY Y ESTE ES MI COLEGA EL CANGREJO PUTO AMO.

-Me quiero llamá el cangrejo "amante ecarlata"-protestó Sebastián al lado de Jim.

-Vale, hostia-dijo él, volviendo a acercarse al micro-EL CANGREJO AMANTE ESCARLATA… JODER… ESTA NOCHE OS VAMOS A PINCHAR ALGUNO DE LOS MEJORES ÉXITOS DE NUESTRA CADENA… ¡PERMANECED A LA ESCUCHA!

-Ete e el mejor ¡e una composición mía!-exclamó Sebastián indicando a Jim que archivo quería que pusiera.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras las sirenas se miraban alarmadas. Cinco de ellas echaron a nadar hacia la sala de control muy serias.

-Espero que la puerta aguante-dijo Jim mientras escuchaba como las sirenas forcejeaban para abrirla-y que se den prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-protestó la jefa de seguridad, mientras la música seguía a tope.

 _Tú piensa que en otro lado_

 _La alga más verdes son_

 _Y sueña con ir arriba_

 _¡que gran equivocación!_

 _¿no ve que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?_

 _¿qué puede haber ahí afuera que cause tal emosión?_

 _¡Bajo el mar_

 _Bajo el mar_

 _Vive serena, siendo sirena, ere feliz!_

 _Ello trabajan sin parar_

 _Y bajo el sol, para variar_

 _Mientra nosotros siempre cantamos_

 _¡Bajo el mar!_

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-Hércules condujo por un pasillo del hangar al resto del grupo mientras los guardias miraban distraídos a la zona de control.

-¡EH!-gritó una sirena al verlos acercarse a uno de los caparazones de tortuga.

-¡LO SIENTO!-se disculpó Hércules metiéndole tal puñetazo que la mandó a la otra punta del hangar.

-¡EH!-el resto de las sirenas nadaron hacia ellos alertadas, mientras el caparazón de la tortuga se abría y en él entraban Kuzco, Timón, Pumbaa, Lilo y Lady Tremaine. Hércules fue el último en meterse, y luego cerró el caparazón del vehículo-¡SALID DE AHÍ!-gritaron las sirenas furiosas, dando golpes en el caparazón. Pero sin el acceso de la sala de control no podían abrirlo. Jim sonrió desde arriba, viéndolas pelearse con el caparazón. Todo iba bien de momento.

-Oye, pues es pegadiza-le comentó a Sebastián-¿cómo se llama?

-Bajo el mar-respondió él.

-Ya… nunca lo hubiera adivinado-dijo Jim con sarcasmo.

-La compuse para Arie, precisamente-dijo Sebastián. Jim arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio…?

A bajo, Hércules ya había arrancado el vehículo-tortuga del suelo, y abría fuego con ella, espantando a las sirenas.

-¡REFUERZOS EN EL HANGAR 5! ¡REFUERZOS EN EL HANGAR 5!-gritó una de ellas, nadando hacia la salida.

-¡YA ESTÁ!-las sirenas que estaban intentando abrir la sala de control acababan de conseguirlo, y avanzaban hacia Jim y Sebastián amenazanates.

-¿Sebastián?-dijo uno de los sirenos, sorprendido.

¡PAF! Desde atrás Helga y Aladdín cayeron sobre ellos y los noquearon.

-Dicho y hecho-sonrió Aladdín.

-Vamos antes de que vengan más-Jim corrió hacia la salida no sin antes abrir la compuerta del hangar que daba a la salida.

Helga y Aladdín se metieron en uno de los caparazones mientras Jim y Sebastián entraban en el otro.

-¿Vas a saber pilotarlo?-le preguntó Aladdín a Helga, sentándose a su lado.

-Por favor…-dijo ella, vanidosa.

-Vale, parece fácil…-Jim no había tardado en entender el funcionamiento de los controles del caparazón. En pocos segundos se había elevado y ya iba hacia la salida del hangar.

-¡PARADLOS!-las sirenas nadaban detrás de ellos muy deprisa con armas muy grandes para atraparlos, y "Bajo el mar" seguía sonando, pero ya era tarde. Los tres caparazones de tortuga salieron del palacio y se metieron por las calles de Atlántica a gran velocidad. Como ninguno de sus tres pilotos (Hércules, Jim y Helga) estaban demasiado familiarizados con el vehículo, iban dando tumbos y chocándose con los edificios de la ciudad submarina, provocando el pánico entre los peces.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó un pescado con bombín cuando casi lo atropellan.

-¡A POR ELLOS!-detrás de ellos las sirenas ya se habían subido a otros caparazones y los perseguían.

-Mierda…-Jim, que era el que mejor controlaba su caparazón, empezó a hacer giros metiéndose por una avenida principal mientras esquivaba a los peces. Era más sencillo que llevar la tabla, aunque era un vehículo mucho más grande y pesado. Ningún desafío para un experto piloto como él.

-¡Se nos echan encima!-gritó Hércules-¿cómo puedo hablar con ellos?

-Aquí hay un interfono…-observó Lady Tremaine cogiendo un pequeño auricular que había en el asiento del copiloto, donde iba sentada-a lo mejor puedo conectar su frecuencia.

-¡Inténtalo!-pidió Hércules, entrando sin querer en un enorme edificio que resultó ser unas galerías de moda sirena. Se llevaron por encima joyas y adornos y a varias sirenas, que daban gritos horrorizadas.

-A ver…-Lady Tremaine comenzó a teclear, y Kuzco se asomó. Él entendía algo de aquello.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo, buscando la frecuencia mientras tecleaba en la pantalla.

-¡Están encima nuestro chicos! ¡Encima nuestroooooo!-chilló Timón, histérico.

-Estooo, Timón… ese caparazón es de los nuestros-le recordó Pumbaa-los de ellos están más atrás.

-Ah… ou…-se tranquilizó el suricato-bueno, esto eh… con vosotros uno no se aburre.

¡BANG! Detrás de ellos, los caparazones enemigos habían lanzado un torpedo contra ellos. Hércules lo esquivó por los pelos, y esté estalló en un edificio, derribando una parte. Por todas partes bancos de peces se movían chillando asustados.

-¡Nos van a dar!-exclamó Hércules, alterado-¡tenemos que despistarlos!

-¿Hércules? ¿Eres tú?-la voz de Jim sonó por el interfono del caparazón.

-Le tenemos-dijo Kuzco.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los tenemos pegados!-se escuchó también la voz de Aladdín desde el tercer caparazón-¿los disparamos?

-No, no podemos-dijo Jim-vosotros seguid… dejádmelos a mí.

-¡Pero Jim…!-protestó Aladdín. Jim sin embargo cortó la conexión. Aladdín miró a Helga, preocupado-¿crees que…? No quiero que le maten…

-Tranquilo-dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el brazo, mientras dando un fuerte volantazo esquivaba otro torreón dorado.

Jim había dado la vuelta a su caparazón, directo hacia los de sus perseguidores.

-Etooo Jim… io no quiero morí…-susurró Sebastián preocupado.

-No vamos a morir, amante escarlata-dijo Jim apretando las manos sobre su volante. Luego tiró de la palanca de aceleración. El caparazón fue directo a los de las sirenas, que asustadas se dispersaron para esquivarlo. Jim soltó una carcajada enloquecida cuando las sirenas giraron sus caparazones y comenzaron a perseguirlo solo a él. Había conseguido cabrearlos de verdad.

-¡A la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda, eso e contradirección!-exclamó Sebastián asustado.

-¿Y qué más da?-preguntó Jim sonriendo. Bajó por una larga cuesta perseguido incansablemente por las sirenas y luego zigzagueó por callejuelas. No se las conseguía despegar de encima…-vale…¿hay algún túnel en este sitio?

-Eeeeh sí, claro… pero están llenos de algas-dijo Sebastián.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-Jim pegó otro giro de 360 grados y sobrevoló los caparazones enemigos. Luego bajó por una rampa circular haciendo que un montón de dorados y bonitos se apartasen aleteando a toda velocidad y chillando. La persecución que estaba teniendo lugar era tan surrealista que Jim, pese a encontrarse en peligro mortal, no podía evitar encontrarla divertida. Había salido de situaciones mucho más peligrosas. Esta no sería la excepción.

-¡DISPARA!-gritó una de las sirenas a otra. Esta tiró dos torpedos, que Jim consiguió esquivar balanceando el caparazón de un lado a otro.

-¡Aaaaaaah chico! ¿No será mejó que no entreguemo? ¡No quiero mori!-gritó Sebastián mirando por la parte trasera del caparazón a sus perseguidores.

-Bueno, tranquilo, yo tampoco-dijo Jim y volvió a girar de nuevo-¡EH! ¿Eso es un acantilado?

-Eeeeeeu… sí-dijo Sebastián-pero en qué está pensando… ¡Uaaaaaaaa!

Jim ya no podía acelerar más, pero fue directo hacia el acantilado, moviendo el caparazón a ras de suelo. Acababa de tener una buena idea…

-¡LO TENEMOS!-gritó una de las sirenas apretando la palanca de marchas de su vehículo-¡Nos echaremos sobre él cuando descienda!

Ya estaban muy cerca, y ciertamente cuando el caparazón de Jim cruzase la línea del acantilado y empezase a ir hacia abajo, los otros caparazones lo tendrían fácil para caerle encima.

Solo que Jim no fue hacia abajo, si no hacia arriba. Perplejas, las sirenas ascendieron también, pero entonces Jim giró el caparazón sobre sí mismo y fue a ellas.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOH!-Jim movió con maestría el volante del caparazón, y haciendo movimientos rotativos aterrizó sobre el primer caparazón que lo perseguía, luego sobre el siguiente y el siguiente, como si fuese dando saltitos de uno a otro. Al recibir el impacto del caparazón de Jim los otros caparazones se descontrolaron y fueron hacia abajo.

-¡NOOOOO!-las sirenas retomaron el control de los caparazones que ya se habían hundido por la larga caída del acantilado mientras Jim se posaba de nuevo en él y volvía hacia la ciudad-¡NO!

Lo habían perdido. Iba muy deprisa, no podrían alcanzarlo. Uno de las sirenas encendió el transmisor de su caparazón y buscó una frecuencia. Los tres caparazones robados aparecían en sus radares, podían huir, pero siempre sabrían dónde estaban.

-Busca la frontera-le dijo la sirena que conducía-avísales de que van para allá.

Los tres caparazones robados dejaron Atlántica atrás y elevándose un poco sobrevolaron los arrecifes de coral llenos de vida que la rodeaban.

-Una vivienda en lo arrecife cueta mucho meno que en Atlántica… por eso viven tanto aquí-explicó Sebastián-etá má en consonansia con la naturalesa…

-¿Tú vives en la ciudad, no?-le preguntó Jim mientras echaba un vistazo al coral distraído. Él no era muy sentimental, pero tenía que admitir que era precioso. Una explosión de vida, los peces se asomaban por todas partes y nadaban en un abanico de espectaculares colores.

-Sí bueno, pero tengo una concha aquí con buena vitas-explicó Sebastián-aunque no lo pareca, soy un crutaceo importante.

-Jajaja, no lo dudo-rió Jim mirándolo curioso. Era una criatura realmente extraordinaria, ese Sebastián. Entonces recordó que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle-oye, y… y Ariel… ¿ella…?

-Eh, chicos, soy Hércules-sonó una voz por el interfono-he descubierto una cosa: si presionáis el sistema de achique en la pantalla de control, el agua del caparazón se vaciará, y así no tendréis que usar el sistema de respiración del traje. Ahorraremos más.

-A ver…-Jim buscó el sistema de achique en la pantalla.

-Es este…-Sebastián iba a pulsarlo pero Jim ya lo había encontrado. El agua del caparazón empezó a filtrarse por un orificio que la expulsaba del caparazón, y así el interior del vehículo tortuga se quedaba bien seco. Jim sintió un inesperado alivio al no notar el agua encima suyo. Realmente era agobiante pasar tanto tiempo sumergido.

-Y otra cosa chicos-sonó la voz de Hércules de nuevo por la frecuencia-Os diré lo que vamos a hacer. Sebastián, nos dirigimos al sur, donde tú dijiste que estabas.

-Eeeeh… ¡sí! ¡sí, sí, está en el sú! ¡Yo os guiaré!-dijo el cangrejo respondiendo por el altavoz.

-Perfecto, pues nosotros te seguimos. El plan es llegar hasta ella y si podemos volarla en pedazos con un torpedo, estupendo.

-No creo que podamo chico-respondió Sebastián preocupado-ella etá bien protehida por su ejérsito. No matarán si intentamo asercarno.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta ella entonces?-preguntó Aladdín desde su vehículo, con un deje de impaciencia-no podemos burlar a todo un ejército. Y ya ha pasado una hora.

-En realidad quedan diez minutos-observó Hércules-bueno, tendremos que analizar la situación. De momento lo principal es llegar hasta donde se encuentra. Luego trazaremos un plan. ¡Vamos bien, ¿no creéis?

-No-dijeron a la vez Timón, Kuzco, Lady Tremaine y Jim y Helga desde sus comunicadores.

-Vale, vale-Hércules se concentró en la conducción, molesto-está bien vuestro optimismo…

En su caparazón, Aladdín y Helga se miraron unos segundos. Ella percibió la angustia en la mirada de él.

-No pongas esa cara de cachorrito. Pareces un niño-dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar por la pantalla del vehículo.

-Estaba pensando… en Billy-dijo Aladdín-le hubiera gustado esto…

Helga le miró de reojo, con lástima. Pero era demasiado altiva para demostrarlo.

-Billy ya no está-dijo con voz seca-y tendrás que olvidarlo si no quieres acabar como él.

-No quiero perderte Helga… no quiero que te pase como a Billy-dijo Aladdín poniéndole una mano en el muslo, y mirándola preocupado.

-¿Perderme?-se escandalizó ella, retirándosela-en todo caso te perdería yo ¿quién de los dos crees que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir?

-Bueno… en realidad, no lo sé…-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-es cuestión de suerte, supongo. De mala suerte.

-De mala suerte-repitió Helga, con ceño.

En el vehículo de Hércules Timón y Pumbaa le estaban explicando a Lilo su lema, una extraña expresión suya llamada "Hakuna Matata".

-O sea, "no te angusties"-aclaró Pumbaa.

-Sí. Tu "Ohana" ese está bien, pero Hakuna Matata… Hakuna Matata es la clave de la vida-dijo Timón alzando las manos.

-Mmmm… así os va-comentó Kuzco despectivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se enojó Timón-para que lo seas, melenas, Pumbaa y yo no vivimos nada mal, al menos hasta que nos mataron.

-¿Os mataron?-preguntó Lilo sorprendida.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Timón.

-No es una historia bonita. Mejor no se la cuentes a la niña-dijo Pumbaa poniendo sus pezuñas sobre Lilo, preocupado.

-No os preocupéis, os podéis saltar las partes pornográficas-dijo Lilo, ansiosa por enterarse.

-Oh, je, je cielo… de eso no hay-rió Timón escandalizado-no… creo que no hay.

-A nadie le importa como moristeis-dijo Kuzco con aburrimiento-a mí esta chusma me mató y me metió en este lío. Yo sí que debería estar enfadado.

-Te lo buscaste tú solo-dijo Lilo-¡querías darnos de comer a Stitch!

-¿Stitch?-Kuzco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido-¿te refieres a mi bichito azul?

-No es tuyo-dijo Lilo muy tranquila-ahora es mi mascota.

-Ah, ja, ja, claro-rió Kuzco, burlón-claro peque, sí… eeeeh…-de repente vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Lilo-no es broma eh… ¿o sea que lo tienes tú? ¿en serio? ¿Y no te ha matado?

-Claro que no-respondió Lilo, orgullosa de su nuevo amigo-Stitch es bueno. Solo que nadie le comprendía en esa cárcel…

-Verás, je, esa cárcel era por algo, enana-dijo Kuzco que tenía los ojos como platos-no puedo creer que… ¿cómo es que no te ha matado? No puedes estar muerta por él, porque ya lo estabas antes, claro…

-No me ha hecho nada. Es muy bueno-insistió Lilo. Luego agachó la cabeza, preocupada-aunque creo que lo están buscando.

-Mira, estooo… "Ojanas". El experimento 626 (creo que era) lo creó un científico loco de E.P.C.O.T…

-El pato-le interrumpió Lilo, recordando al profesor Von Drake.

-No, no-la corrigió Kuzco-Von Drake llegó luego. Al científico queríamos detenerlo, pero escapó. El caso es que lo hizo a partir de una serie de… bueno, no sé explicarlo y tú tampoco lo entenderías, como no fuera con marionetas.

-¿Puedes explicarlo con marionetas?-preguntó Pumbaa interesado.

-No-Kuzco le fulminó con la mirada-resumiendo… ese… ese monstruo está diseñado únicamente para matar. Si ahora está contigo, creo, que es para que lo protejas… deberías llamar a la policía, o al ejército, inmediatamente. Porque en la menor oportunidad que tenga, te matará si puede hacerlo. Y también a tu familia. Hazme caso, es muy listo. Más que muchas personas.

Lilo le miraba ahora muy asustada por lo que estaba escuchando. No, no era verdad… ¡no podía ser cierto! Stitch era bueno. Su Stitch era su amigo… llevaban ya semanas sin separarse. Lilo recordó las últimas noches, en las que habían dormido juntos. Stitch era muy blandito, como un peluche, y hacía unos ruidos muy divertidos mientras dormía.

-¡Será más listo que tú!-le espetó la niña, en un arrebato. Luego se dio la vuelta al cristal trasero de la tortuga, y se dedicó a mirar los corales, ceñudas-era más bonito nadar…

-Pfff… -Kuzco no iba a rebajarse a discutir con una niña, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Mentalmente no eran muy distintos. De hecho, ella era más madura.

-Muy interesante esto de Snitch… ¿Alguien puede decirme de qué narices va esto?-gritó Timón exasperado.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-se molestó Kuzco.

-Perdónale…-le excusó Pumbaa-es que no soporta quedarse marginado en una conversación. Un defectillo suyo.

-¿Tú de qué vas?-se escandalizó Timón.

-Tranquilos chicos, llegamos enseguida-dijo Hércules conduciendo desde adelante.

-Gracias papá-respondió Timón con ironía.

Hércules echó un vistazo a su copiloto, Lady Tremaine, que contemplaba el coral con una gélida oscuridad en su mirada. Era una mujer muy distinta. Hércules sabía que no era buena. No se podía imaginar las cosas que había hecho ni que estaba por hacer, pero seguro que eran terribles. Eso era lo bueno y lo malo de Gantz: te encontrabas con gente muy distinta, algunos fantásticas personas, otros, espantosos seres humanos. Pero todos en el mismo equipo. Y todos luchando por sobrevivir…

-¿Cómo moriste?-le preguntó Sebastián a Jim. La luz de las pantallas de control del vehículo les daba una tonalidad verdosa muy extraña.

-Bueno…-Jim miró al cangrejo unos segundos, pensando su respuesta. Su muerte no había sido la peor de entre los que estaban en Gantz. Pero siempre pensaba que era la más estúpida. Un puto error de adolescente gilipollas-tuve un accidente de tráfico… pero fue culpa mía… costó la vida a más personas…

-Vaya…-Sebastián le miró sorprendido. Pareció ver algo más en la mirada de Jim, que entendió-pero no era lo que pretendías ¿verdá?

-Eeeemmm… no… no, claro que no-dijo Jim agachando la cabeza. Sebastián sonrió.

-Entonce etá a tiempo de arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo…?-Jim no quería sonar tan desesperado, pero por desgracia fue así. Sebastián sonrió.

-Tú piénsalo… la grasia está en que se te ocurra a ti.

Jim asintió y vio su propio reflejo en el cristal del caparazón. Habían dejado atrás los corales, y ahora recorrían un desierto marino, donde la arena del fondo se movía un poco a su paso. A Jim le parecían escuchar cantos extraños, voces sobrenaturales que parecían venir del mar, pero que luego pensaba que solo estaban en su cabeza… ¿serían las sirenas, o es que se estaba volviendo loco? Bueno, lo de loco ya quedaba descartado. El mundo en sí es ya una locura.

-Y tú… ¿cómo moriste?-le preguntó Jim a Sebastián. No le interesaba realmente, pero era por ser "educado".

-Oh bueno… tuve un infarto-explicó él poniendo cara de "qué le vamos a hacer".

-¿Los cangrejos tenéis corazón?-bromeó Jim.

-Me ofende la pregunta-dijo Sebastián, estirándose-pero sí… fue en mi gran concierto… el culmen de mi larga y esitosa carrera musica como directó y compositó de la Orqueta Sinfónica de Atlántica…

Sebastián aún podía recordar sus nervios aquella misma mañana. La nueva sonata que había compuesto era muy arriesgada. Pero lo había hecho con todo su afecto para el rey Tritón. Sabía que tras aquella última desgracia, solo hallaba consuelo en la música. Ojalá él hubiera podido hacer algo más por ayudar a Ariel…

 _-¡Sebastián! ¡Yo ya estoy lista!-gritó Mobala, la rimbombante pez de Malawi que cantaba su aria en aquel concierto. Sebastián mantenía una relación con ella, como con la mayoría de sus musas, aunque nunca era nada serio, solo el "típico" vínculo director-artista._

" _Sí, pero ha tardao tre hora"-pensó el cangrejo de mala uva. Salió de su estudio con las partituras y cogió con una pinza a la cantante, arrastrándola hacia la salida de su casa. Eran unas cuantas calles hasta el Auditorio de Atlántica._

 _-¡Ay Sebastián! ¡Me haces daño!-protestó Mobala retirándole la aleta-tus pinzas me pinchan…-luego le susurró melosa-me pinchan mucho…_

 _-Ay, me va a dar un infasto…-dijo Sebastián pasándose una pinza por su rugosa frente-Mobala… como salga mal…_

 _Subieron a una caracola que tiraban dos hipocampos._

 _-Al Auditorio, rápido-les dijo Mobala. Los hipocampos hicieron un divertido ruidito nasal, a modo de relincho, para luego dirigirse hacia allí-no digas tontadas Sebastián. Estarás bien, y yo mejor… ¿crees que Tritón se fijará en mi do de pecho?_

 _-Claro que sí, claro…-musitó el cangrejo-tú puede dar el do de pecho… y aún te sobra._

 _-Mientras no te equivoques y cojas las partituras del calipso-bromeó tontamente Mobala. Sebastián palideció._

 _-Oh no…-ojeó las partituras. Eran su nueva composición para el grupo de los "Bacalaos sin Espinas", un cuarteto musical. Las tocatas… estaban en casa… había confundido los papeles…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Sebastián al borde del colapso-¡vuelva a casa, corra! ¡VUELVA!_

 _Los hipocampos suspiraron (acostumbrados ya a este tipo de cosas) y dieron la vuelta._

 _Unos minutos más tarde se volvían a dirigirse al Auditorio, mientras Mobala regañaba a Sebastián por su falta de orden y profesionalidad en el trabajo._

 _-¡Vete a cambiarte! ¡No vemo abajo!-Sebastián salió disparado hacia el palco real. Tritón estaría allí, y debía saludarlo._

 _El auditorio estaba hasta los topes. Las sirenas y peces más importantes y cultivados de Atlántica se habían reunido allí para escuchar la nueva composición del gran maestro. Moviendo sus pequeñas pincitas con inquietud, Sebastián vio como la gente hablaba en sus asientos de coral entretenida… como no les gustase… como se equivocase en un solo movimiento de batuta. "Venga ya Sebastiá… ¡ere un profesional! ¡El mejó de todos!"_

 _Tritón estaba en un palco con sus hijas y la cuidadora de ellas, Marina. Las niñas exhibían una expresión sombría, al igual que su padre, que parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la desaparición de Ariel. De entre las seis hijas restantes de Tritón, la mayoría estaba más disgustada por el hecho de que ya no se las permitiera salir del palacio que por haber perdido a su hermana. Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Arista y Andrina se observaban reflejadas en espejos y cuchicheaban entre ellas en voz baja y desagradable._

 _-Padre…-susurró Attina, la mayor, cuando Sebastián se acercó a saludarlo, claqueando sus pinzas servilmente._

 _-Su majetá-Sebastián hizo una elegante reverencia, y Tritón sonrió con tristeza._

 _-Sebastián… me alegro de verte-dijo con voz ronca-enhorabuena por este gran momento._

 _-Solo epero su aplauso majetá-dijo Sebastián inclinando la cabeza, pelota._

 _-Puagh…-murmuró Marina, y Sebastián la miró enfadado. La institutriz de las hijas del rey y Sebastián se llevaban mal desde hacía ya muchos años. Puede que una cita fallida o el hecho de que Marina siempre había soñado con componer tuvieran también algo que ver._

 _-Buena suerte, Sebastián-dijo el rey con voz monótona. Sebastián asintió y luego se alejó nadando hacia los pasillos. Debía ocupar ya su puesto de compositor._

 _-Ya estoy lista-canturreó Mobala que se había puesto su segundo traje de la noche para cantar. Para ser un pez, se arreglaba mucho._

 _-Mu bien, mu bien…-Sebastián la dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y luego ocupó su puesto de compositor. Fue colocando sus cosas distraído mientras pensaba en el rey y en la tristeza que lo embargaba. Él continuaba buscando a Ariel en secreto. Sabía que si la encontraba, Tritón recuperaría la alegría, o al menos las ganas de vivir. Pero no sabía si la joven pelirroja podría regresar algún día a un hogar ya tan roto._

 _Sebastián recordó como antes las siete hijas de Tritón cantaban en el coro durante las fechas más señaladas. Ariel por supuesto tenía la voz más hermosa, aunque también la fea costumbre de aparecer más bien poco en los ensayos. "Una mezzosoprano etupenda-recordó Sebastián-su voz era como oír hablar al mimo mar"._

-Espera, espera… ¿Ariel cantaba?-le cortó Jim, que había estado escuchando todo lo que el cangrejo escuchaba a medias, hasta que había escuchado mencionar a la pelirroja-¿tiene seis hermanas?

-Sí, e así, toda se parecen aunque cada una tiene el pelo de un colo, no me explico por qué…

-Joder…-Jim se calentó solo pensando en seis copias de Ariel con distintos pelos y aquellas enormes y suculentas tetas. Mierda…. Había tantas cosas que ella no le había contado. En realidad, no le había contado nada de nada.

 _Sebastián colocó sus partituras asegurándose tres veces de que estaban en orden y luego cogió su batuta. Le temblaban un poco las pinzas, de los nervios y la emoción. Su mayor concierto hasta la fecha… un éxito rotundo. "Mi, do, sí, sol la, la…-recordó para sí. Era el primer movimiento-re, sol, sí, sol, la, la…". Ayayayay._

 _Un pequeño caballito de mar de color anaranjado y voz pomposa estaba delante de él en el escenario, y comenzó a hablar con su estridente voz._

 _-Sirenas y peces… ¡atención, por favor!-el público se fue callando, mientras las luces de la sala bajaban. Un foco dio al caballito y a Sebastián, que intentó disimular el temblor de sus patitas-¡con ustedes nuestro querido compositor, Horacio Thelonio Ignacio Crustáceo Sebastián!_

 _Hubo un arrollador aplauso. Sebastián apenas pudo hacer una reverencia de los nervios. Pero una decisión muy fuerte se apoderó de él, más que nunca. "Puedo hacerlo-se dijo con convencimiento-¡soy Sebastián, vamo! ¡soy un gran compositor!"_

 _-Cuando usted nos diga, maestro-le dijo un esturión que tocaba el oboe. La fiel orquesta de Sebastián, que él mismo había seleccionado y adiestrado durante años, esperaba armados con sus fieles instrumentos al momento de empezar. Sebastián se colocó en su palestra y alzó la batuta, haciendo el primer movimiento._

 _-Vamo allá._

 _Movió la batuta como si fuese un sable, y toda la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Comenzaron con una suave melodía llevada por los violines que luego fue incrementando su sonoridad cuando entraron las trompetas y demás instrumentos de viento, hasta convertirse en una épica música casi de batalla. Sebastián era un gran admirador de Wagner. No lo hacía mal para ser humano. Pero de Wagner pasó a un estilo más propio de Vivaldi, alegre y un tanto cursi. Veía como Tritón desde arriba estaba pendiente a la música. Parecía complacido, pero todavía no lo suficiente, para el gusto de Sebastián. Con el tercer movimiento la cosa cambiaría._

 _A la hora y media fue el descanso. Sebastián había dirigido siete movimientos, y el aplauso había sido atronador. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Ya era un éxito. El aria de Mobala, por supuesto, había sido de los mejores momentos de la sala. La cantante había alcanzado un agudo imposible que había dejado al público con los oídos pitando y la piel de gallina._

 _Puede que ya fuese un éxito. Pero Sebastián había guardado lo mejor para el final: una bella composición melancólica para piano (en la que secretamente se había inspirado en Ariel) y un espectacular cierre orquestal con todos y cada uno de los instrumentos en su máximo esplendor, recopilando sus sinfonías preferidas (desde Mozart y Beethoven a Bizet, Tchaicovsky y Grieg). Así que de nuevo en su posición cogió el piano y comenzó a tocar. Como esperaba la melodía entristeció al público y los hizo reflexionar. Eso era lo mejor de la música. Realmente puede cambiarte la vida._

 _-Aaaaaah…-al terminar los aplausos duraron cinco minutos. Tritón aplaudió también. No parecía triste, estaba inexpresivo, pero Sebastián veía en sus ojos que le agradecía aquel momento. Tritón amaba la música más incluso que él, pero no la entendía ni sabía componerla. Solo la amaba, muchísimo. Era su mayor consuelo._

 _Llegó el turno de la pieza final. Empezó suave, pero luego fue subiendo más y más: violines, violonchelos, violas, contrabajos, trompas, trombones, oboe, harpa, triángulos, timbales, bombo, platillos, la voz de Mobala, el piano, las palmas del público… era más, y más, y más. La música subía y subía hasta que Sebastián estuvo seguro de que si un barco pasaba por arriba a miles de metros, los escucharía perfectamente._

 _Y así se movió más y más, frenético, alzando el sonido de los clarinetes y las tubas, llevando como si fueran un rebaño a los violines. Sudaba mucho, y temblaba. Notó el corazón latiéndole con una fuerza inusual en el pecho. Le estaba dando muy fuerte._

 _Y entonces, en el último movimiento, el corazón se le paró. Todos los nervios, la preparación de aquellos últimos meses y también la angustia por encontrar a Ariel se había juntado, y finalmente habían dado su resultado. Sebastián tuvo un infarto culminante justo cuando indicaba el final, y en cuanto la orquesta terminó la melodía con un fuerte golpe de platillos, cayó al suelo muerto, entre un aplauso atronador del público y el telón._

 _El ya no escuchó nada más, pero pronto los aplausos cambiaron por exclamaciones y gritos de terror, y Mobala se inclinó a su lado, llorando asustada, mientras los miembros de su banda corrían a socorrerle. Pero ya estaba muerto…_

-Ya estaba muerto…-repitió Sebastián, mirando su reflejo en el cristal. Le disgustaba muchísimo el cómo había acabado ese concierto. Pero por otra parte ahora estaba vivo, y tenía una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de volver a dirigir, de volver a componer. Componer era maravilloso. Vertía su alma en aquellas notas. Era casi… magia. Se preguntó si el supuesto viejo mago lo entendería.

-Moriste con las botas puestas-comentó Jim, mirándole de vez en cuando, aunque concentrado en conducir-vaya…

Sebastián le recordaba a Lumière, otra criatura sorprendente dedicada al espectáculo por completo. Solo que Sebastián no se había rendido, no se había quitado la vida. Él iba a seguir luchando.

-Solo epero arreglarlo… y encontrar a Ariel-dijo el cangrejo rogando al cielo con sus pincitas.

-Ya… ¿Ariel?-decidió abordar el tema de una vez por todas. ¿Qué sabía el cangrejo? ¿Por qué se había ido ella? ¿Por qué se había suicidado? Tenía la impresión de que por fin escucharía la traumática historia de la sirena…

Pero entonces la voz de Hércules les alertó por el interfono. Jim abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado de lo que veía: era un escenario tan increíble que parecía de película. La primera batalla colosal que veía en su vida. Y joder, vaya si era impresionante.

En un extenso prado de algas de donde salían de vez en cuando malheridos manatíes huyendo despavoridos, peces de todo tipo se enzarzaban en una feroz pelea disparándose con armas, mordiéndose, golpeándose y atravesándose en medio de explosiones multicolores y sangre que flotaba en nubes por todas partes. Alguien había conseguido hacer que las algas entrasen en combustión, y aunque fuera sorprendente, estas estaban quemándose en un fuego marino.

-¡NO LES DÉIS CUARTEL!-gritó Gill a sus tropas. Los delfines habían conseguido hacer huir a los tiburones y los perseguían hacia los arrecifes donde estaban instaladas las Legiones. Pero entonces algo apareció al fondo que los hizo retroceder.

-Oh no…-dijo uno de los delfines, asustado.

-Vale chicos… ella está al final de todo esto-les dijo Hércules por el interfono-voy a adelantarme.

-¡Te darán!-le gritó Jim desde el suyo-¡no puedes!

-¡No os preocupéis por mí, en serio!-insistió Hércules desde el suyo-¡puedo acabar con ella enseguida!

-¡Llevas a Lilo!-le recordó Jim enfadado-¡si te dan…!

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos, Jim-le dijo Aladdín desde el suyo-Hércules, te abriremos paso.

Hércules miró a la niña que estaba encogida a un lado, mirando la batalla con su extraña e indescifrable expresión, y luego a Lady Tremaine, que como siempre no dijo nada.

-Por nosotros no tengas prisa-dijo Timón educadamente-no me apetece METERME EN UNA BATALLA DE MUERTE SEGURA.

-Calma Timón, calma-dijo Pumbaa acariciándole la cabeza.

-Que bicho más insoportable-gruñó Kuzco-que vayan ellos, y se ocupen. No querrás que la niña salga herida-dijo mirando a Hércules.

Por supuesto la niña le daba igual. Pero la verdad, el brutal estruendo de la batalla y los peces muertos que iban descendiendo hasta hundirse entre las algas no le alentaban mucho a querer ir hacia allí. Así que si usaba a Lilo como excusa, no pasaba nada tampoco.

-Está bien-accedió Hércules y Kuzco suspiró de alivio-pasad vosotros delante… ¡pero os seguiremos!

-Oooooh no…-gimotearon Kuzco y Timón a la vez. Lady Tremaine se limitó a agarrarse con fuerza a los posabrazos de su asiento. Iba a ser una carrera hacia el objetivo muy movidita.

* * *

-¡MEDUSAS!-los delfines disparaban contra ellas e intentaban atravesarlas con las lanzas eléctricas, pero estas no parecían afectarlas. Cientos de medusas habían salido de los arrecifes bajo la orden de Úrsula, y flotaban avanzando de modo lento y escalofriante hacia sus enemigos. Algunas eran muy pequeñitas, casi del tamaño de una uña… otras eran más grandes que un camión. Eran lentas sí… pero sus largos y viscosos tentáculos se movían con mucha rapidez.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-chilló un delfín intentando alejarse de los tentáculos de la medusa, pero esta lo acababa de atrapar, y era mucho más grande que él. El veneno lo mató casi al instante. Al irse acercándolo a la bolsa que tenía por cabeza y boca, el delfín se fue deshaciendo por los fuertes venenos de la medusa, demasiado tóxicos incluso para su piel. Cuando la medusa se lo introdujo en su bolsa, el delfín era apenas una pasta amorfa y humeante, parecido a cuando Rourke había muerto.

-¿Por qué pollas siempre acabamos en un puto lío?-gritó Jim mientras su caparazón avanzaba hacia las medusas. Ellas estiraron sus finos tentáculos, listos para recibirlo en un cálido y mortal abrazo, pero Jim hizo un looping y las esquivó hábilmente. Aquello parecía un maldito videojuego de guerra, mientras entre estallido y estallido esquivaba medusas pequeñas y grandes que cada vez más iban hacia su caparazón con la clara intención de atraparlo-…¡para no tener cerebro son muy listas las cabronas!

-¡Son muy mala! ¡Ten cuidao, en cuanto no agarren s'habrá acabao!-gimoteó Sebastián agarrado a su brazo asustado. En medio de aquel mar de medusas, podían distinguir levemente los caparazones que pilotaban Helga y Hércules, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en esquivar a las mortales medusas como para intentar comunicarse.

-¡Nos están comiendo el terreno! ¡Vienen hacia aquí, y traen sus vehículos!-le informó a Úrsula la Vil Manta, un híbrido humanoide como ella, muy siniestro.

-Saquemos nosotros los nuestros-replicó ella secamente-y que vengan… si se atreven…

Iban a ver quien era.

-¡Todos listos! ¡Vamos!-subido a una especie de motocicleta submarina con afiladas ruedas llenas de pinchos, Vil Manta y sus secuaces salieron disparados de los arrecifes y se encontraron con las primeras sirenas y delfines que habían conseguido pasar la barrera de medusas. Vil Manta sacó una enorme cuchilla que sujetó con su mano derecha, y acelerando decapitó a dos sirenas-¡A POR ELLOS!

Atrás, en el campo de algas, la batalla se estaba decantando por el ejército de Atlántica. Los refuerzos del este y el oeste habían llegado, y aunque las Legiones jugaban sucio, los ejércitos del rey Tritón tenían un entrenamiento militar superior, y los estaban reduciendo.

-¡Que no escape ninguno!-Gill persiguió con un fusil de erizos a los tiburones Ancla y Chum, que intentaban escaparse. Una vez llegó hasta ellos, intentaron contraatacar y morderlo, pero Gill le metió a Chum un erizo en la boca y mientras este daba gritos y se desangraba le clavó una afilada lanza a Ancla en el vientre, rajándolo y eviscerándolo. Empapado en la sangre de los dos tiburones, Gill se dirigió a sus soldados, que estaban acabando de decapitar morenas.

-¡CUIDADO SEÑOR!-gritó uno de sus sirenos asustado. Gill se volvió para ver con sorpresa como un enorme tiburón blanco, Glut, abría su enorme bocaza para devorarlo. Sin embargo alguien fue más rápido que Glut. Antes de que Gill se diese cuenta, otra criatura aún más grande masticaba al tiburón blanco entre sus fauces.

-Siempre hay un pez más grande… gracias, "Manchas"-dijo Gill con alivio.

-Urp… de nada-eructó la orca, sacudiendo su descomunal aleta con bestialidad-espero haber llegado a tiempo.

-Sí, sí… están en los arrecifes-dijo Gill mirando hacia adelante.

-Pues yo no puedo acercarme allí si no me quitas a las medusas-replicó "Manchas". Era demasiado grande como para esquivar el cinturón de tóxicas asesinas.

-Tranquila… estoy en ello.

Entre las medusas los tres caparazones robados avanzaban esquivándolas a duras penas. Había también sirenas y peces espadas que intentaban acabar con las medusas o hacerlas huir para abrirse paso, sin demasiado éxito. Las medusas se movían con desesperante lentitud, y además era casi imposible tocarlas, porque la piel ardía al instante.

-¡Usad las puntas!-exclamó el joven sireno Urchin clavando la punta de su lanza eléctrica en la cabeza de una de las medusas, que sufriendo una descarga comenzó a alejarse lentamente de allí-¡eso las espanta!

-¡Las tenemos encima!-Hércules esquivó un montón de pequeñas medusas que iban hacia él y siguió avanzando. A su lado Lady Tremaine, Lilo, Kuzco, Timón y Pumbaa estaban pegados a él, encogidos por el pánico.

-¡Otra por ahí!-le avisó Lady Tremaine señalando a la izquierda. Menos mal que lo hizo, o una medusa de tamaño considerable se hubiera adherido al cristal y lo habría corroído.

-¡Nuestro caparazón es más grande… por eso vienen todas!-gritó Hércules angustiado-¡NO!

A un extremo del caparazón acababa de pegarse una. Y otras cuantas se deslizaban a toda velocidad para cogerlos. Los fundirían… tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Vale! ¡Tranquilos, escuchadme….!-intentó pensar en algo, pero ellos estaban histéricos- ¡Vamos a…!

¡BANG! Lady Tremaine acababa de pulsar el botón de torpedos, y una pequeña burbuja había salido disparada del caparazón. La burbuja, a una temperatura abrasadora, chocó contra una fila de medusas, que explotaron como globos de agua, expandiendo su líquido urticante por todas partes.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!-los tiburones y anguilas que estaban al lado de esas medusas comenzaron a retorcerse, quedando ciegos y malheridos por el líquido, pero también varios sirenos del ejército de Atlántica, que cayeron hacia el bosque de algas con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Todos miraron a Lady Tremaine, impresionados. Ella miró por la ventana, con indiferencia. Luego preguntó:

-¿Seguimos?

Hércules se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero las medusas giraban en torno a su caparazón cada vez más ávidas. Frente a él una red de tentáculos lo rodeaba. Disparando otro torpedo consiguió alejarlas.

-¡Por ahí! ¡Un hueco!-exclamó Urchin al ver como las medusas se iban alejando acobardadas por los disparos de Hércules.

-¡Cubridme!-gritó Hércules por el interfono-¡tenemos que pasar delante!

Aladdín y Jim tardaron en contestar. Los dos pensaban en lo mismo, claro: el que matase a la tal Úrsula se llevaba la máxima puntuación. Era una ocasión que no se podían permitir desperdiciar. Podían llegar incluso a sumar la puntuación de Merlín si lo hacían.

Pero Jim se acordó de Lilo, que iba en el vehículo de Hércules. Si a él le pasaba algo, a ella también le pasaría. Así que dio marcha atrás y fue a cubrir a Hércules, alejando a las medusas de su caparazón.

-¡Corre, vamos!-gritó por su interfono. Hércules obedeció.

-Deberíamos ayudar a Jim-le dijo Aladdín a Helga, después de ver como el caparazón de su amigo se quedaba abriendo paso a Hércules.

-Tenemos que eliminar al objetivo. Son muchos puntos-le recordó Helga enseñándole la pistola que habían robado del palacio de Tritón. Aladdín la miró con frialdad.

-Pero esos puntos no los vamos a compartir…

Hércules consiguió salir de entre las medusas seguido de cerca por Aladdín y Helga y un grupo de sirenos capitaneados por Urchin. Cerca estaba ya el arrecife de coral donde estaban teniendo lugar una serie de despiadados combates. Vil Manta y sus secuaces perseguían en sus motos a los soldados de Tritón. Aladdín al verlos no se lo pensó, y disparó un torpedo hacia allí: la caliente burbuja se estrelló contra las ruedas del vehículo de Manta, que salió disparado por el agua y se estrelló en el suelo marino. Os sirenos se apresuraron en ir a por él para atacarlo.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!-Lilo sobresaltó al resto de sus compañeros al pegarse al cristal y señalar al fondo del arrecife. Había una silueta en él… una extraña criatura…-¡Es Úrsula!

Hércules pegó sus ojos al cristal y efectivamente reconoció a la criatura de la fotografía que les había dado la bola de Gantz. Gorda y rimbombante, Úrsula estaba en un alto del arrecife rodeada de sus seguidores, y observaba con frialdad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin exhibir la descarada sonrisa que había lucido en la foto.

-¡A por ella!-dijo Hércules acelerando. No se iba a poder escapar.

Sin embargo conforme iban avanzando seguidos de los sirenos algo llamó su atención: lo que en un principio les había parecido una gigantesca roca marina había sacado unas largas patas de debajo suyo, y también unas largas y gruesas tenazas. Rápidamente fue irguiéndose hasta mostrar su verdadera forma: un descomunal cangrejo de colores morados y anaranjados con ojos saltones y unos terribles dientes cascados y manchados en sangre.

-Tamatoa…-susurró Urchin horrorizado, mientras él y sus compañeros retrocedían. No tenían unidades suficientes para enfrentarse a él…

-Acaba con ellos-le ordenó Úrsula imperiosa. Tamatoa emitió un silbido que resonó en todo el arrecife, y luego abrió sus gigantescas pinzas con rabia. Todos lo miraban, petrificados, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-Joder…-dijo Helga, agarrando su volante con fuerza.

Tamatoa miró a un lado y a otro con sus ojos, que giraban en sus cuencas hacia todos los lados. Luego hizo lo que menos se esperaba que hiciera: empezó a cantar.

- _Hace tiempo no tenía este glamour, fui un cangrejito muy soso. Pero ahora estoy feliz y en plenitud, pues soy muy bello nena ¡Pues yo soy brillante! Yo soy muy brillante, yo reluzco cual diamante o cual rubí_ , _soy asi ¡Un tipo brillanten! un ejercito no me haría sucumbir, me vasto a mi_ -su caparazón, lleno de lapas y corales luminiscentes, comenzó a brillar cegando a la gente. Urchin y sus sirenos se alejaron, pero dando un salto tremendo Tamatoa cayó encima de ellos, y abriendo sus pinzas atrapó a dos sirenas a las que levantó y acercó a su boca-¡ _Tamatoa es brillante! ¡Brillante como el sol al amanecer, ya lo ves! ¡Brillante_!-se metió en la boca a las dos sirenas y las masticó entre sus chillidos mientras los demás soldados de Atlántica le disparaban. La piel del monstruo era demasiado gruesa sin embargo para que las balas de erizo le hicieran efecto, y agitando amenazador una tenaza en el aire la estampó sobre los sirenos. Urchin consiguió alejarse a tiempo, pero sus compañeros quedaron aplastados en el suelo-¡ _AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tamatoa está en plena forma! ¡Brillante, ssssssí! ¡OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!_

-¡Necesito refuerzos, rápido! ¡REFUERZOS! ¡ES TAMATOA!-chilló Urchin por su intercomunicador personal. Gill recibió la advertencia, pero estaba ocupado peleándose con las medusas.

-Tamatoa…-dijo Gill entrecerrando sus finos ojos. Miró a sus hombres-¡vamos, rápido! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

Los sirenos se fueron abriendo paso entre las medusas consiguiendo crear un paso para la orca "Manchas" y los narvales que la acompañaban. Gill vio como a un lado Jim seguía espantando medusas disparándoles torpedos a tutiplén.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó el pez, extrañado.

Dentro del caparazón, Jim decidió que ya era suficiente. Dejando atrás a las medusas, se acercó hacia Tamatoa también.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡PERCEBES! ¡E TAMATOA, EL CANGREJO GIGANTE!-gritó Sebastián dando un respingo horrorizado.

-¿Pariente tuyo?-preguntó Jim mientras desplazaba el caparazón hacia el monstruo Tamatoa. No había llegado tan lejos para que ahora lo detuviera aquel ridículo marisco mutante.

-¡De ningún modo, aunque se comió a mi familia!-exclamó Sebastián asustado. Tamatoa soltó una feroz carcajada mientras intentaba atrapar a Urchin que huía de un lado a otro precavido, y a los dos caparazones que lo rodeaban.

-¡No le hacen efecto!-gritó Helga furiosa mientras descargaba con furia varias burbujas contra Tamatoa, que apenas parecía notarlas.

-¡Buscad sus puntos débiles, en las zonas blandas!-gritó Hércules por el interfono-¡la cara, el vientre!

-¡Ya lo he intentado, pero no me deja!-Helga disparó otra vez hacia la cara del cangrejo, pero Tamatoa puso una de sus pinzas acorazadas en medio, y la burbuja no le hizo efecto-¡MIERDA!

-¡Entre las patas Helga! ¡Mira!-exclamó Aladdín a su lado, señalándole las patas de Tamatoa. Estaban ligadas por unos finos tendones que apenas se apreciaban a primera vista, pero que parecían muy delicados…

-Eres el mejor-dijo Helga sonriendo, y bajó con el caparazón hacia las patas. Tamatoa se dio cuenta y enseguida se puso a la defensiva, pero con Helga atacando por abajo y Hércules por arriba le era difícil defenderse.

- _Tú crees que a Tamatoa vas a dar ¡pobre soñadora! Tamatoa va a acabar contigo…. ¡AQUÍ Y AHORA! ¡MUERE!-_ una tenaza gigante estuvo a punto de aplastar el vehículo de Helga y Aladdín, que se salvaron por los pelos gracias a la destreza de conducción de ella. Helga disparó otro torpedo pero Tamatoa consiguió protegerse a tiempo del impacto.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo ella dándole una patada al vehículo, frustrada.

-Solo nos quedan otros dos…-la informó Aladdín mirando la pantalla.

-¡TAMATOAAAA!-Hércules disparó contra el cangrejo varias veces, pero se quedó sin municiones, y Tamatoa consiguió darle un golpe. El caparazón de Hércules se alejó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta perderse en los disparos. Dentro sus ocupantes se estamparon contra el suelo y el techo del vehículo, dando gritos.

-¡NO!-Jim aceleró hacia Tamatoa, furioso.

-¡No lo haga! ¡No matará!-chilló Sebastián aterrorizado.

-Yo le mataré-dijo Jim ceñudo. Tamatoa abrió la boca risueño al verle acercarse, pero Jim le disparó por sorpresa en la boca, y esta vez la burbuja si le dio, haciéndole saltar varios dientes.

-¡GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡JODER!-el cangrejo se tambaleó y luego miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre a Jim-¡TE MATARÉ!

-Disparadle en las zonas blandas, no desperdiciemos balas-dijo Gill que acababa de aproximarse con sus soldados. Estos abrieron fuego hacia Tamatoa, que furioso, se giró y los alejó moviendo sus pinzas con agresividad. "Manchas" intentó dispararle en un ojo pero Tamatoa apresó a la gran orca entre sus pinzas y la partió por la mitad con brutalidad.

-¡MANCHAS!-Gill se armó de valor y nadó rodeando a Tamatoa y disparándolo por todas partes. Uno de los erizos le dio al cangrejo en el cráneo, hiriéndolo, mientras otro se le clavó muy cerca del ojo.

-¡YIAAAAAA!-Tamatoa dio un salto que hizo retumbar todo el arrecife, y luego arrancó una enorme roca del suelo, que arrojó contra los ejércitos de Atlántica-¡MORIRÉIS TODOS!

-No… tú morirás-dijo Urchin, apuntando al cráneo de Tamatoa con un arpón.

-No, tú morirás-dijo una ronca y siniestra voz. Urchin se giró, pero ya era tarde: dos enormes y repulsivas morenas verdes lo habían rodeado, y aferrándose a él le mordieron el torso, clavándole los dientes y desgarrándoselo, de modo que fueron introduciendo sus fauces en su vientre y comiéndoselo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Urchin, indefenso-¡SOCORRO!

Pero nadie podía ayudarle. Las dos morenas acabaron con él en cuestión de segundos, arrastrando luego su cadáver al fondo.

-Vale… lo tengo-Hércules fue el primero en recuperarse del golpe de Tamatoa, y agarrando el volante apuntó con el caparazón directo hacia el monstruo.

-Por favor, no vuelvas… vámonos a otro sitio-lloriqueó Timón, que estaba debajo de Kuzco.

-Aaaaaaay…-gimoteó Kuzco, atolondrado-¿queréis que me queje al autor?

-¡Déjalo!-protestó el autor.

"Todo esto es muy raro… todavía no hemos usado el comodín…-Hércules sacó la pequeña caracola que Gantz les había dado esta vez. Tenía un agujero en el centro, del tamaño de su ojo. Del justo tamaño de su ojo… al acercárselo Hércules se dio cuenta de que a través de la caracola lo veía todo en blanco y negro… que extraño-esto sirve para algo, como siempre… la cuestión es para qué…"

-¡ _TAMATOA SE ACABA DE CANSAR, Y VOSOTROS VAIS A LLORAR!-_ levantando sus pinzas Tamatoa aplastó a varios peces enemigos, y luego siguió intentando cazar a Gill, sin éxito.

-Los matará a todos-dijo Úrsula, segura de sí misma-preparaos para la ofensiva final.

-¿No es un poco precipitado?-le preguntó una de las morenas, que acababa de acercarse hasta ella.

-No, no lo es-replicó Úrsula, furiosa-¡VAMOS!

Jim sobrevoló a Tamatoa buscando un modo de alcanzarlo.

-Entre sus patas Jim, tiene unos tendones… hay que acertar allí-le explicó Aladdín desde el interfono-¿listo?

-Sí…-Jim aceleró y bajó hacia las enormes pinzas de Tamatoa. A Sebastián estaba a punto de darle otro infarto. Tamatoa era para él la mismísima encarnación del diablo. Todos los cangrejos le temían y odiaban por los innombrables crímenes que había cometido.

-¡SORPRESA!-Tamatoa se giró y plantó una pinza frente a Jim, estando a punto de abollar el caparazón-¿CREÍAS QUE IBAS A DARME? ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AHORA DÉJAME MATARTE, SOLO UN POQUITITO DE NADA!

-¡NO!-Jim esquivó los golpes de Tamatoa con agilidad, y este se fue enfadando más y más, concentrándose en matarlo. Aprovechando el descuido de Tamatoa, Helga consiguió acercarse a sus patas trasera.

-¡AHORA ALADDÍN!-gritó la rubia, y el árabe pulsó el botón: sus dos últimos torpedos salieron disparados dejando un rastro de burbujitas en el agua y le dieron de lleno a Tamatoa en los tendones.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!-Tamatoa abrió mucho la boca de forma ridícula y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras se retorcía de dolor. Jim entonces descendió de nuevo, y apuntando a sus patas delanteras, le dio también-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Ja! ¡Hasta luego!-se rió Jim, pero entonces Tamatoa le dio un tremendo golpe con su pinza. Jim perdió el control del caparazón, que dando vueltas se fue a estampar contra una pared rocosa del arrecife. Tamatoa se arrastró furioso y extendió una pinza hacia él, dispuesto a destrozarlo.

-Fuego a discreción-dijo Gill, impasible, a sus soldados. Los peces acribillaron la cara de Tamatoa a balazos, dejándole los dientes, las mejillas y los ojos hechos un colador con tantos disparos de bala. Cuando una sirena le acertó en la cavidad del cerebro, Tamatoa dio un último alarido ahogado, y luego perdió definitivamente el equilibrio, muerto.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Jim vio como el cangrejo caía hacia ellos.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-a Sebastián se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas del terror, pero segundos más tarde ninguno de los dos podía gritar: Tamatoa había aplastado el caparazón, y tanto Jim como Sebastián salieron disparados al agua.

Jim notó como el gélido océano le recibía de nuevo con una cuchillada de dolor, y flotando fue arrastrado hacia el arrecife.

-"Mierda…-pensó-tengo que respirar…"-intentó girar la ruleta de su muñequera, pero entonces se dio un golpe contra la pared del arrecife, y perdió el conocimiento. Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Nadie iba a poder salvarlo. Moriría ahogado…

-¡JIM!-Aladdín buscaba con la mirada a su amigo desde su vehículo, pero con el descomunal cadáver de Tamatoa en medio y todo el polvo marino que había levantado le era muy difícil ver algo. Los soldados de Atlántica nadaban hacia el arrecife y Úrsula, que parecía bastante asustada.

-¡La batalla termina, bruja del mar!-le gritó Gill armado con una lanza y con el fragor de la guerra en la mirada.

-¡MATADLOS!-ordenó ella a sus monstruos, que descendieron enseguida prestos a defenderla. Vil Manta, que había sobrevivido, se enfrentó a Gill en una encarnizada pelea mientras los delfines y los tiburones volvían a morderse con violencia.

Úrsula se fue alejando poco a poco del arrecife, cuando una burbuja le pasó rozando, y explotó a su lado.

-¡AH!-chilló la bruja, asustada. Volviéndose vio un caparazón que avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Es nuestra!-exclamó Hércules acelerando.

-¡Dispárala!-gritó Timón emocionado-¡vamos, acabemos de una vez!

Úrsula comenzó a nadar impulsándose con sus gruesos tentáculos y muy asustada, pero el caparazón iba mucho más rápido, y no tardó en ponerse encima suyo. La gorda bruja se filtró de modo sorprendente por una grieta para esconderse dentro de los corales, pero Hércules reventó parte de la barrera y continuó su persecución. No habían llegado hasta allí para que ahora se les escapara tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Y Jim?!-protestó Aladdín cuando Helga giró su caparazón y comenzó a perseguir también a Úrsula.

-Recarga los torpedos, hay que darla-dijo.

-¿Y JIM?-insistió Aladdín enfadado.

-¡PRIMERO ESTO!-gritó ella.

Úrsula siguió nadando en zigzag evitando a Hércules, pero estaba agotada, y él ya estaba muy cerca. La tenían acorralada.

Entretanto Jim se estaba ahogando. Recobró la conciencia para sentir como no tenía nada de aire. Intentó moverse, pero ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, y solo tenía movimientos espasmódicos que lo desequilibraban. El corazón estaba desbocado, y notaba como si tuviese fuego en la garganta, mientras un peso gigante le presionaba en la cabeza. Iba a morir. Moriría ahogado. Ni siquiera le podrían enterrar en tierra. Bueno, pensándolo bien eso no era tan malo…

-"Mamá…"-pensó Jim mientras se le cerraban los ojos. Joder… joder.. lo había hecho todo mal. Lo había hecho todo tan mal.

Entonces vio algo que nadaba hacia él. Debía de ser una de esas visiones de muerte que decían. Por un momento, deseó que hubiera un cielo. Pero… ¡pero si el cielo era ella! Joder, como brillaba su cabellera pelirroja bajo el mar. Era algo increíble…

Ariel cogió a Jim por las mejillas y lo incorporó del suelo marino. Ahora los dos estaban de pie sobre la arena, como si estuviesen bailando, bailando en la profundidad. Jim apenas distinguía una mancha rosada como el rostro de la joven, y su encendida melena roja que ahora fluía de un modo espectacular en el agua.

Entonces Ariel acercó sus labios a los suyos, y le besó. Jim tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe al recibir su beso. Las suaves voces del mar volvían a sonar, y en medio de toda aquella catastrófica batalla la luz de la superficie los iluminaba haciendo reflejos azules en sus cuerpos, mientras ella le besaba. Jim fue notando como recuperaba la visión y la conciencia… poco a poco recobraba la visión a la perfección, y pudo distinguir perfectamente el rostro de Ariel: sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su naricita respingona y su espectacular cabello. Poco a poco fue incrementando el beso, más y más, disfrutando de sus carnosos labios. No había sabor, porque estaban debajo del agua, pero todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un tensa descarga de placer a la vez que sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Bueno, no del todo, ahora tenía una larga cola de colores verdes y turquesas que ondeaba en el agua, pero no llevaba sostén ni nada en la parte de arriba, como las otras sirenas. Mientras seguían besándose Jim movió sus manos hacia sus tetas y las tocó, pero con el plástico traje y el agua apenas sintió el tacto. Separó las manos de los pechos y simplemente la estrechó en sus brazos. Joder, era maravilloso. Simplemente lo era. Ella. De nuevo. Con él, a su lado. Y ese beso… joder…

No quería volver a separarse de ella nunca.

* * *

¡BOOOOM! Úrsula cayó con violencia al suelo de una de las grutas de la barrera, seguida de los dos caparazones que la apuntaban ya, listos para el final.

-¡EH!-exclamó Lilo de repente-¿Y Jim?

-Vamos…-Hércules apuntó hacia ella con los torpedos. Se había acabado…

-¡AHORA!-gritó Úrsula. Resaca, el último de los grandes tiburones que les quedaba, salió de un lado y clavó sus dientes en el vehículo de Hércules.

-¡NO!-Hércules giró el volante y se sacudió al monstruo de encima, pero Resaca era muy grande y muy fuerte, y seguía dándoles golpes.

-¡VA A ROMPER EL CRISTAL!-gritó Kuzco asustado cuando el morro del tiburón golpeó con fuerza y clavó sus dientes en la ventana del vehículo.

-¡HAZ ALGO!-chilló Timón, histérico.

-¿Otro pedo?-sugirió Pumbaa.

-¡ADIÓS!-Helga se había bajado de su caparazón seguida de Aladdín, y apuntando con su arma al tiburón lo desintegró con un rayo de luz cegador.

-¡OH!-exclamó Úrsula, atónita. Helga se volvió y sonrió, perversa.

-¿Te ha gustado, puta? Ahora te toca-dijo. Úrsula tragó saliva.

-Espera un momento…-dijo, y de repente en sus manos se iluminaron unas extrañas bolas de energía rosas, que lanzó contra ella. Helga las esquivó y mirando a Aladdín gritó.

-¡MÁTALA!

-Un momento…-Hércules cogió la caracola y se la puso en el ojo.

-¿Pero qué haces?-preguntó Kuzco con impaciencia.

-Oh no…-Hércules veía todo en blanco y negro, salvo una cosa: donde se suponía que debía ver a Úrsula veía a una mujer pulpo, efectivamente, pero no la que buscaban. La que él veía tenía la piel verdosa y era mucho más delgada. Al quitarse la caracola Hércules volvía a ver a Úrsula. Era un engaño-¡EH, ESPERA!

Quiso impedir lo que Helga estaba a punto de hacer, pero fue tarde. La rubia le quitó a Aladdín su pistola de luz y disparó. Hubo unos segundos en que todo se quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los quejiditos de unas extrañas y marchitas criaturas que estaban escondidas a un lado de la caverna. Luego la luz salió de la pistola y los cegó a todos de nuevo. La supuesta Úrsula soltó un alarido de horror y luego desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido. No quedó nada en absoluto. Helga sonrió, despiadada, y luego lanzó la pistola a un lado con satisfacción.

-Hecho-dijo, triunfal-"Gantz".

-No, no está hecho-gruñó Hércules desde su vehículo-nos han engañado. Ella no era Úrsula… creo que era una compañera suya.

-¿Qué?-Helga no lo creía, pero al darse cuenta de que no desaparecían no tuvo otro remedio que darse cuenta de que era verdad-¡NO! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO!

-¡Joder, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?!-preguntó Aladdín con impaciencia-¡solo quedan dos horas!

-Y media de respiración, así que volved al vehículo y desactivadla-les dijo Hércules por el altavoz de su caparazón-va a haber que pensar en otra cosa.

-Me cago en todo-Aladdín se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto mientras el caparazón se cerraba, y miró a Helga con cansancio-nos hemos quedado sin armas…

-Da igual-replicó ella con fiereza-pienso matarla yo misma…

Se interrumpieron porque se escuchaban vítores detrás de ellos: las Legiones Abisales se estaban retirando mientras las unidades supervivientes del ejército de Atlántica se congregaban sobre el gigantesco cadáver de Tamatoa y clamaban, eufóricas.

-¡SÍIII! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!-gritó Deb, la pez damisela azul.

-Síiii…-Saleen, la jefa de las sirenas, estaba malherida en la cola y el brazo, pero aún sujeta por dos peces espadas lo celebraba con el resto.

-Y ahora, Mafio, nos dirás dónde están vuestras últimas moradas-le dijo Gill a la langosta, que había caído prisionera junto al malherido Vil Manta-esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado.

-No hablaré-dijo Mafio, arrogante.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Gill apuntándolo con un erizo de mar.

-Hablaré-accedió Mafio, cagado de miedo-pero quiero que me garanticéis un juicio justo.

-Aunque sea justo, lo vas a pasar mal amigo-dijo Gill-lleváoslo. Y ahora vamos a ocuparnos de esos caparazones.

-¡Los tenemos Gill!-exclamó uno de los peces espada. Él y los delfines rodeaban con armas dos caparazones de Hércules y Helga, que ya no podían escapar, bajos de munición y rodeados por tantos.

-Eeeeeh… bueno… ha estado bien libraros de las medusas-dijo Aladdín sonriendo nervioso.

-Quedáis detenidos… los humanos están prohibidos en nuestro reino-dijo Gill con voz seca-¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Todo el mundo se pregunta lo mismo, yo también-comentó Timón.

-Vamos a perder mucho tiempo repitiendo la historia-dijo Pumbaa.

-¡Un momento, eh, un momento!-Sebastián se acercó nadando a Gill. Tenía una abolladura en la cabeza debido al accidente de su caparazón, pero por lo demás parecía ileso-¡Ello son inocente! ¡No han ayudado contra Úrsula, y han acabado con Tamatoa!

-Con Tamatoa hemos acabado nosotros-dijo Gill orgulloso-bueno, es cierto… ¿cómo es que estás vivo, Sebastián?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Larga hitoria, poco tiempo-dijo el cangrejo. Gill y él habían sido compañeros en la escuela bajo el mar-pero tenemo que encontrá a Úrsula… si es que sigue con vida…

-Sigue con vida-dijo Hércules desde el vehículo.

-Pero no sabemos dónde-replicó Gill-y es muy escurridiza. Encontrarla otra vez nos llevará meses.

-¿Me… meses?-repitió Aladdín. No tenían ese tiempo ¿dónde coño estaba Merlín? Y Jim, por cierto…-eh, Sebastián ¿has visto a Jim?

Sebastián miró a un lado y a otro, preocupado.

-Creí que etaba con vosotro…-susurró.

-Pues no.

-¿Dónde está?-insistió Lilo, angustiada-¡hay que encontrarlo!

-Emmm… señor…-Deb se acercó a Gill con un interfono militar-es el comando del norte.

-¿Qué les pasa? Ya podrían haber venido a echarnos una mano-gruñó Gill mosqueado.

-Dicen que Úrsula acaba de pasar su frontera… los ha convertido a casi todos en pólipos… pero al parecer… al parecer se dirige a Atlántica-dijo Deb preocupada. Gill arqueó una ceja.

-¿A la ciudad? ¿Se ha vuelto loca…?-miró a los humanos, que estaban expectante-bueno… por lo que parece, ya sabemos dónde está. Ahora solo queda decidir qué hacer con vosotros…

-Pues ayudarnos-dijo Hércules en tono apaciguador-porque ahora nuestra vida… depende de usted.

Gill entrecerró sus pequeños ojos. La decisión era suya.

* * *

Ariel y Jim nadaban por entre las rocas, en silencio. Ella iba deprisa, y él apenas conseguía seguirla el ritmo. No entendía por qué ahora de repente había dejado de hablarle. No entendía por qué le había besado. No entendía por qué había desaparecido antes. En realidad, no entendía nada de nada.

-Eh, eh, párate-dijo, agarrándola de la mano. Ariel se volvió y le miró con sorpresa. Jim veía en sus intensos ojos azules una vida que no había visto antes. Toda ella brillaba, estaba distinta a cuando permanecía en tierra. Su piel era ligeramente escamosa, cierto, y le parecía raro, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, porque simplemente era ella. Su cabello rojo tenía leves tintes violáceos y rosas, y fluía de un modo espectacular con un suave vaivén en el agua. Y sus tetas… bueno, Jim las veía ahora tan carnosas y grandes como las recordaba. Joder… pese a todo la deseaba tanto. El beso… había sido uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida, no sabía por si el momento, por la alegría de reencontrarla, o por el lugar… quizás por la magia. Pero había algo que tenía claro. Ese beso… no lo olvidaría nunca.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?-le preguntó Jim a la pelirroja, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser de reprimenda, pero que sonaba muy provocador.

Ella se paró y le miró, extrañada. Definitivamente había mucha más vida en ella que en tierra. Sería porque había vuelto a su elemento.

-¿Hablar de qué?-respondió. Vale, seguía siendo igual de desesperante, eso sí que no había cambiado.

-No sé…-Jim fingió pensarlo mientras le echaba un vistazo a su cola. Luego la miró sonriendo-¿no se te ocurre nada?

Ariel miró su cola y luego levantó la cabeza, levemente sonrosada. Jim arqueó una ceja. Lo que más le extrañaba es que a ella ya no parecía molestarle que le mirase las tetas. Eso sí que era raro.

-Así soy de verdad Jim-susurró Ariel mirándole fijamente. Él tragó saliva. Era tan… espectacular-no podía decírtelo… no me hubieras creído.

-Sí lo habría hecho-replicó Jim-y… bueno…-buscó las palabras adecuadas para decírselo-la verdad es que me encanta como eres…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Ariel. Su cola se movía lentamente para mantenerla a flote. Jim por su parte pataleaba un poco de vez en cuando, y notaba que ya no se movía tan ágilmente en su traje como antes.

-¿Por qué no volviste?-preguntó Jim, ahora más serio-¿no… no podrías… haberte quedado… conmigo?

-Me dijiste que me fuera-le recordó Ariel, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Me dijiste que no me querías…-Jim agachó la mirada un poco. Luego la miró con cautela-es… ¿es verdad?

Ariel miró a un lado. Al fondo un enorme banco de peces plateados giraban sobre sí mismos en una espiral hipnótica.

-No. No-dijo. Jim notó como todas las fuerzas que había recuperado se caían y se perdían en el fondo-quiero decir… no me gustas… pero si… sí que te quiero… tú… me has ayudado…

Jim se quedó en silencio, digiriendo aquellas palabras con dolor. Joder… ella no lo entendía, y en realidad él tampoco. Pero es que en aquel momento, desprendiendo la fuerza que desprendía, tan hermosa, tan impresionante… la alegría que sentía por el beso… ella lo era todo para él. No quería separarse nunca más.

Ariel había empezado a nadar de nuevo. Le miró de lado mientras sacudía su cola más fuerte para alcanzar un mayor impulso.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa… hay que llegar al palacio enseguida…-dijo. Jim dio unas brazadas tratando de alcanzarla. Irónico que en ella fuese ella la que nunca podía alcanzar su ritmo. Se la veía tan grande, tan empoderada… joder, le encantaba.

-Pero… pero me has besado-jadeó Jim mientras nadaba-me has dado un beso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ariel se detuvo de nuevo y le miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Jim… ¿no lo entiendes? ¿por qué estás respirando ahora?

El traje lo tenía desactivado. Recordó entonces una de las frases de Silver, un día que le estuvo hablando de las sirenas. "Dicen que el beso de una sirena te permite respirar bajo el agua y te alarga la vida Jimbo… no te lo puedo confirmar, por desgracia, pero oye, a lo mejor algún día".

-El beso…-Jim se llevó las manos a los labios. Así que había sido por eso…

-Tenemos ese poder-explicó Ariel. Iba a ponerse a nadar de nuevo, pero Jim la detuvo.

-Eso no me parece una explicación suficiente. No ha sido solo un "beso de la vida"-dijo.

-¡Para!-Ariel se zafó de él, enfadada. Luego se calmó un poco, mirándole con disgusto-Jim… ¿por qué no podemos llevarnos bien... simplemente?

Jim nadó hasta ella y la miró fijamente.

-Porque me gustas-dijo con seriedad. Ariel se encogió un poco, y por un momento volvió a ser aquella chica asustadiza y frágil que Jim había conocido-me gustas mucho… no quiero llevarme bien contigo… quiero que me quieras.

Ariel negó con la cabeza, e iba a decir algo más, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y también su boca.

-¡JIM!-exclamó horrorizada señalando detrás suyo.

-¿Qué pas…?-Jim se giró de mala gana, pero al momento dio también un bote, y por poco se mea encima del maldito susto.

Enfrente suyo estaba el tiburón más grande que había visto en su vida. Solo su boca ya era más grande que todo el cuerpo del chico. Y su boca exhibía una terrible sonrisa con tres filas de afilados y desiguales dientes, en los que el chico pudo hasta verse reflejado.

-Hola-saludó el tiburón, con una voz grave y aterradora. Jim ni siquiera podía moverse-soy Bruce.

* * *

Ariel agarraba a Jim por los hombros, mientras él seguía temblando como una hoja de papel, con los ojos clavados en el tiburón. No tenía ni una puta arma. Pero si pulsaba la ruedecilla de su muñeca, podría desaparecerse y evitar que lo mordiera…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el tiburón. Su voz era tan fuerte que hizo a Jim retroceder un poco. Pero seguía incapaz de decir nada. Era un monstruo realmente intimidante-oh, espera… ¿TE HA COMIDO LA LENGUA LA BARRACUDA? ¡JAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JA JA JA!

Bruce comenzó a carcajearse, y se retorció en el agua, risueño. Jim parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego se giró a Ariel, que seguía mirando a Bruce, ahora extrañada.

-Ayyyy… perdóname, soy un bromista…-rió Bruce pasándose una de sus aletas pectorales por el ojo y frotándoselo-¡Ey, Ariel, hola! ¿Dónde has estado?

Ariel, perpleja, ladeó un poco la cabeza. Luego pareció asimilarlo.

-Br… Bruce-dijo, avanzando hacia él-yo… te… has cambiado mucho… vaya susto…

-Oh, si no he crecido nada-rió el tiburón de nuevo. Cada risotada suya era verdaderamente terrible, aunque parecían ser sinceras-¿a dónde vas tú con este humano? Creía que estaban prohibidos en nuestro reino… ¡CÓMO NOSOTROS! ¡JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAAAA!

Ariel miró a Jim con cara de tensión y luego a Bruce de nuevo, intentando sonreír.

-Ya sabes como es mi padre Bruce… pero tú eres un tiburón bueno-dijo. Bruce asintió, algo más calmado.

-Sí, sí, es cierto-reconoció-soy un buen escualo.

-Este humano es amigo mío-aclaró Ariel-nos dirigimos hacia Atlántica…

-¿Hacía Atlántica? ¡OH, VAYA! ¿QUIÉN PUDIERA? ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Bruce se echó boca arriba riendo y estuvo a punto de aplastar a Jim, que miró a Ariel asustado.

-Está como una puta cabra…-susurró al oído de la pelirroja, que soltó una leve risita.

-Sí… y aún nos queda mucho camino-le dijo Ariel a Bruce, intentando hacerle entender que se iban, pero con mucha suavidad.

-Oh sí… ya lo creo, sí…-Bruce recuperó la compostura. Jim lo observó perplejo. Nunca pensó que aquella noche terminaría con un tiburón blanco descojonándose delante suyo-claro sí, Atlántica…-el tiburón se giró, abatido-no necesitaréis a un secafiestas como yo que os entretenga, claro…

-No Bruce… no es eso…-Ariel extendió la mano, intentando buscar las palabras.

-Espera-a Jim se le acababa de iluminar su bombilla, y la bombilla de Jim era bastante peligrosa-¡tú podrías llevarnos! ¡Nadas más rápido que nosotros, ¿no?!

Bruce pegó un tremendo impulso y nadó trazando un círculo perfecto alrededor de Ariel y Jim, a una tremenda velocidad. Cuando terminó, había levantado una enorme polvareda, y se inclinó ante ellos, servicial.

-Muy pocos tienen la suerte de poder decir que han montado… en tiburón-dijo Bruce exhibiendo de nuevo aquella sonrisa tan poco favorecedora-si ustedes se dignan…

Jim miró a Ariel, sonriendo. Ella no parecía tan convencida.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Jim, haciéndole un gesto. Ariel asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo…-accedió con voz suave-muy bien.

Bruce se inclinó a un lado, y Jim montó en él. Extendió una solícita mano hacia Ariel, pero ella le sonrió desafiante, y se puso delante suyo.

-Esta vez lo llevo yo… si no te importa-dijo, con voz dulce.

-Mmmm… como quieras-Jim se agarró a ella poniéndole las manos muy cerca de los pechos, y apretándose frente a ella. Aquella misión había dado un giro radical. Sin embargo, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo-eh… un momento, escucha… ¿por qué vamos a Atlántica? Úrsula…

-Está allí Jim-dijo Ariel agarrado a la aleta dorsal de Bruce, que era tan grande como ella-Úrsula pretende atacar la ciudad porque… porque sabe que estoy aquí…

-¿Qué…?-Jim se quedó un segundo en blanco. Luego lo entendió-tú ya la conocías, claro… ella… ¿ella hizo que tú…?

-No…-Ariel no le miraba, y Jim se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba ocultando-yo… eso fue distinto… pero ella me quiere… me necesita… así que me estará esperando…

-Úrsula es muy mala, es un mal bicho-comentó Bruce mientras agitaba de un lado a otro su aleta caudal, distraído. Nadaba mucho más rápido de lo que habrían podido ellos-ella quería que me uniera a su ejército de tiburones, como hicieron Ancla y Chum… pero yo soy un tiburón vegetariano ¿sabes? Creo en la regeneración de mi especie…

Jim miró a Bruce asombrado, mientras Ariel ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bruce ¿podrías ir hacia el este? Antes de volver a Atlántica… creo que debería hacer otra parada…-dijo la pelirroja con seriedad. Jim la miraba atónito. Nunca la había visto coger el mando así. El vínculo entre ella y Úrsula debía de ser especial. Estaba claro que ahí había pasado algo. Quería enterarse. Pero también quería terminar la misión de una vez. Y sobre todo, quería estar con ella.

Mientras Bruce giraba hacia el este y nadaba con rapidez, Jim se agarró a Ariel y cerrando los ojos esperó que todo saliera bien. Estaban juntos, de nuevo. Y ella le hablaba. Le quería. Pese a todo, le había perdonado.

Saldría bien.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-Andrina entró en la sala del trono ignorando los avisos de los soldados, seguida de Aquata, Adela, Alana y Arista-¡Papá….!

El rey Tritón acababa de salir de su gruta secreta, y la había cerrado a tiempo para que no la descubrieran. Furioso, comprobó que Sebastián se había ido del lugar donde lo había dejado. "Le dije que no se moviera de ahí…"-gruñó el rey para sí. ¿Es que nadie pensaba obedecer sus órdenes?

-¡Papá!-saltó Arista, la más joven de ellas, sin poder contenerse-¡Papá, Ariel ha vuelto! ¡Nos lo acaba de decir Vyla!

-¡Maldita sea, os he dicho que n…!-Marina, la institutriz de las niñas, se quedó paralizada al ver a Tritón allí, y pálida, se deshizo en excusas-estoo… eh, je, je… majestad… yo intenté detenerlas, pero…

-Me parece que voy a despedir a Vyla, y a algunas más…-gruñó el rey Tritón, y Marina se echó a temblar.

-Chicas… venid ahora mismo-dijo, temblorosa.

-Cállate-la espetó Aquata impetuosa-¡Papá! ¿Ariel está aquí?

-Tiene mucha cara de aparecer ahora…-siseó Andrina.

-¿De qué vas?-saltó Adella, indignada-¡Eres una puta!

-¿Puta? ¡PAPÁ!-chilló Andrina.

-Debería daros vergüenza comportaros así cuando vuestra hermana ha vuelto, sois unas desgraciadas-dijo Arista, deslenguada. Andrina le dio un empujón y Adella le dio un tortazo a Andrina.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¡Parad, vamos!-chilló Marina interviniendo.

-¡Estoy harta de ti, te odio!-le gritó Andrina a Adella.

-¡Pues lárgate, como Ariel!-gritó Adella-¡Y como Attina!

Tritón, que había estado mirando por una cristalera al patio interior donde tenía unos tiburones-ballena nadando, se volvió con sorpresa.

-¿Attina?-dijo, extrañado-¿dónde está?

No era ningún secreto que la hija mayor del rey del mar era también su preferida. Trabajadora, responsable, seria y obediente, Attina era un modelo a seguir que desgraciadamente sus seis hermanas habían ignorado, no solo eso, si no que hasta un punto la habían aborrecido. Tritón en cambio siempre la había tenido en mayor estima en los demás. El rey creía que verdaderamente su primogénita era la única de sus hijas que la quería en su destrozada familia. Al menos, así había sido, hasta hacía poco.

Attina no podía haberse ido…

-Se ha ido, porque no aguantaba más-dijo Arista echando su rubia cabellera a un lado, mientras miraba a las demás con desprecio-es insoportable aguantar a estas pécoras. Porque claro, ya no tienen a Ariel para joderla…

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para criticarnos? ¡Encima sobre Ariel!-se indignó Andrina-¡la que peor trataba a Ariel eras tú, bonita!

-¿Me repites eso?-preguntó Arista, desafiante.

-Eres una puta-le dijo Andrina, y Arista le dio un tortazo.

¡ZAS! Hubo otro tortazo, y esta vez todas enmudecieron. Las seis mujeres se agruparon mientras Marina se echaba a otro lado, precavida. Arista y Andrina, ambas golpeadas por la mano de su padre, se frotaron sus coloradas mejillas. Todas miraron a su padre, intimidadas. Cuando él se enfadaba, solía gritar. Pero cuando no gritaba y en cambio pegaba… vaya… cuando pasaba eso sabían que había problemas de verdad. La mano de su padre era muy severa. Y el dolor no era solo físico. Aunque al físico nunca podías acostumbrarte.

-¿Dónde está Attina?-preguntó Tritón mirando a Marina, que ya se temía que la cosa terminaría en ella. Como siempre, tenía que escurrir el bulto y echarle la culpa a las niñas, claro-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?

-Majestad, no lo sé. Me dijo que se iba al centro ayer… y no ha regresado…

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME HA ADVERTIDO DE ESTO?-rugió Tritón. Marina se encogió, alzando los brazos temerosa. Sabía que a ella Tritón no la pegaría. No, los golpes eran solo reservados para sus hijas.

-He enviado a dos patrullas a buscarla, pensaba decírselo cuando me dijeron que estaba reunido con unos… humanos… luego todo se ha precipitado-se excusó. Tritón la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Se habrá ido con un chico?-preguntó Arista, traviesa.

-Con un ocelote, quizás…-siseó Andrina.

-Me parece que hay dos que nunca consiguen nada-se burló Adela.

Las otras dos iban a contestarla cuando Marina se metió en medio, apartándolas para evitar más líos.

-Sugiero que nos retiremos, majestad-dijo con el máximo y más pelota de los respetos.

-Sí, eso estará bien-dijo Tritón autoritario. Miró a sus hijas con una rabia abrasadora-volved a vuestros cuartos ahora mismo. Y que ni se os ocurra salir ¿entendido?

-Sí… padre-dijeron todas agachando la cabeza. Arista y Andrina le miraron con resentimiento. Había vuelto a pegarlas. Ambas se habían jurado que no le darían más motivos para hacerlo, y pese a todo habían fallado. Las cinco sirenas salieron de la sala cabizbajas, acompañadas de Marina.

-Se lo advertí-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Que te den-le espetó Arista.

-Pero entonces… ¿Ariel ha vuelto o no?-preguntó Alana, que hasta entonces ni se había atrevido a hablar.

-No lo sé…-susurró Adella, preocupada-ojalá sí… ojalá sí…

Marina las miró furibunda. Todas le devolvieron la mirada con aburrimiento. Ya se esperaban que intentaría vengarse. Marina intentaba ir siempre de amiga de ellas, pero era una mala persona y una puñetera, y entre tantas hembras no podían si no estallar un sinfín de problemas.

-Vais a estar encerradas toda la semana-dijo Marina, jadeando-casi me la gano por vuestra culpa.

-Que te crees tú eso-respondió Andrina, altanera.

-Eres una cobarde-la espetó Arista.

-¡CALLAOS!-chilló Marina furiosa-¡A VUESTROS CUARTOS AHORA MISMO! ¡O SE LO DIRÉ A ÉL!

Las cinco hermanas se miraron entre ellas, y luego se fueron, murmurando en voz baja.

-¿Y Attina? ¿de qué va?-preguntó Andrina enfadada mientras torcían por uno de los largos pasillos del fastuoso palacio de Atlántica y sobrevolaban una alfombra hecha con estrellas de mar.

-Pues no lo sé… se las estará dando de importante-supuso Aquata-creo que quiere que padre la haga caso…

-Sois unas imbéciles-dijo Arista, y apretando el paso se alejó de ellas.

-Y tú una creída-respondió Aquata, mientras sus otras tres hermanas se miraban entre ellas, sorprendidas.

Sí, todas odiaban vivir allí casi tanto como Ariel. Casi tanto…

En la sala del trono Tritón permanecía sentado en su trono, absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaba Attina? ¿Dónde estaba Ariel? Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a pegarlas, había vuelto a gritar, aunque se había jurado no volver a hacerlo. Pero es que simplemente no podía. La rabia fluía dentro de él como un volcán en erupción. Tenía que hacerlas entender. _Tenía que educarlas_. Y ese era el único modo que conocía. Sus padres le pegaban, y nunca se había quejado.

Pero al ver su mano dando sobre las finas caritas de sus hijos, notó como la vergüenza y el oprobio caían sobre él, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Ariel lloraba, y él, sin compasión, había levantado su mano. Había sido un golpe fortísimo… ella siempre le odiaría por eso… ella le odiaba… como le odiaba todo el mundo.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré su atención un momento-la voz sobresaltó a Tritón, que se incorporó de inmediato. Si intentaban hacerle algo…

Era el anciano, el mago. ¿Qué se proponía? Tritón arrugó la frente en un claro gesto de repulsión mientras Merlín nadaba hacia él con suficiencia. La energía que le permitía respirar bajo el agua de su traje se había acabado hacía rato, pero él podía respirar perfectamente gracias a la magia, todo el tiempo que quisiera. Gracias a la magia podía hacer prácticamente todo lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar allí. A fin de cuentas Úrsula vendría a él, o eso creía. Sujetando el radar, sonrió calmadamente.

-Creía que ibas a salvar a tus amigos… espero que vengas a decirme que has matado a Úrsula-dijo Tritón en tono agresivo.

-No son mis amigos, idiota, y sabes de sobra que se han escapado-rió Merlín. La mirada de Tritón se oscureció ante el insulto. ¿Pretendía ofenderlo…? No iba a ser tan fácil.

-Entonces tú correrás la suerte que era para ellos-le amenazó. Merlín soltó una forzada carcajada, exagerada, casi histérica.

-¡Venga ya, "majestad"! ¡Pero cuántos años tienes! ¿Vas a tirarme al "anillo de fuego"? ¿por qué no me metes en el ojete de hielo, ya puestos? ¡Vuestras medidas son lamentables!

Tritón le observó reír intentando entrever si era muy inteligente, o por el contrario estaba muy loco. Empezaba a resultarle muy incómodo estar allí con él.

-Yo también tengo poderes, mago. Y no creo que quieras medirte conmigo-le advirtió Tritón. Merlín notó como de repente, el agua de aquella estancia estaba mucho más caldeada.

-Venga ya, por favor, no me hagas reír, porque tus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos-dijo sonriendo burlón-aunque con el tridente, quizás sí tendrías una posibilidad.

Tritón asintió. Parecía muy cansado. No podía dejar de pensar en sus hijas. Siete niñas. Y ninguna le había salido bien. Ni una sola.

-Supongo que esperas que me sorprenda porque sabes lo del tridente, tal vez que quiera negártelo, o por el contrario que me enfade y lo use contra ti. Ninguna de esas cosas va a pasar-le avisó, volviendo a sentarse en su trono-no, mago humano. Esto no funciona así. En tu mundo las cosas van mucho más rápido… aquí nos paramos a pensar.

-Sí, quizás pensáis demasiado-Merlín miró a los chorros de burbujas que ascendían a los lados del trono de Tritón, climatizando la sala-y eso tampoco es bueno. Vuestro reino va más despacio, es cierto, y eso hace que el dolor también dure más tiempo. El dolor de un padre… el dolor de sus hijas… el dolor de una familia.

-¿Pero qué sabes tú de mi familia?-rebatió Tritón con cansancio-¿pretendes cabrearme, hacerme gritar? Venga ya, maldita sea. No voy a estar aguantando que me faltes al respeto. No tengo por qué permitirlo.

-Mmmm… ajá-Merlín se rascó la barba, distraído-sí, acepta mis disculpas. Es que en realidad, no he recibido una gran educación. Pero sí que quisiera hablar de ciertas cosas… tu reino me produce mucha curiosidad. Para empezar, que un asunto surgido de modo instantáneo (la aparición de unos humanos en las fronteras de vuestra ciudad) sea tratado de un modo tan rápido y tranquilo, sin alarmas, sin problemas, y siendo llevados al rey directamente, prácticamente sin intermediarios. En mi mundo, esas cosas no suceden así.

-En tu mundo hay espejismos y engaños, porque a los hombres les gusta complicarse las cosas. Para ellos es como un juego. Además, en tu mundo los gobernantes deben ser incompetentes, incapaces de lidiar con prácticamente ningún problema. Es parte del sistema.

Merlín asintió lentamente meditando las palabras del rey.

-Pero eso es una afirmación muy dura, creo yo ¿no estás siendo demasiado arrogante al creer conocer bien mi mundo? Es un lugar difícil de reinar, más que este pacífico reino.

-¿Y cómo crees que ha llegado a ser pacífico, si puede saberse? ¡Mediante normas, si no te importa! ¡Leyes del mar, leyes básicas y universales, que nosotros comprendemos y aceptamos! ¡En mi reino conviven depredadores y presas en perfecta armonía, porque siguen y entienden un equilibrio, y saben que hay unas leyes que no deben ser incumplidas! ¡Pero no las incumplen porque entienden lo que estas leyes significan!

¿No lo entiendes, mago? ¡Ahí está el error miserable de los hombres! ¡Eh aquí tu fracaso, y nuestro éxito como reino! "No toques, no mires, no hagas… no sientas, no desees… no sufras". Leyes que prohíben, que exigen, que obligan, y son tantas y tantas que los hombres terminan por restarles valor y las subestiman. Al final los hombres se saltan las leyes, pierden valor para ellos, porque realmente no las entienden. Porque el hombre se ve por encima del bien y del mal, porque el hombre no entiende lo que es la vida. Ni lo que es la naturaleza. Ni lo que es el planeta. Cuando vosotros llegasteis a este planeta nuestro reino milenario llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en paz… y vosotros en apenas dos siglos habéis conseguido corromperlo y ponerlo en peligro. Nos habéis desequilibrado.

-Eso no es cierto-replicó Merlín. Tritón bufó, pero no dijo nada más. El mago parecía saber más de lo que decía, pese a todo. Puede que lo supiera. Tritón empezó a preguntarse quién era ese anciano. Le era muy familiar…-pero de todas formas, creo que tienes razón respecto a la formación de nuestros gobernantes…

-Yo he sido profesor, he sido guerrero, he sido filósofo, escritor y legislador antes de ser rey-dijo Tritón con voz severa-mi preparación para acceder al trono de Atlántica fue durísima, superior a la de ningún otro habitante de este reino, y por supuesto de posibles usurpadores. Comprendo el equilibrio de este reino mejor que nadie… y como ya has visto, mi única y gran dedicación es lidiar con todos los problemas de este reino, que me son notificados de inmediato, como vuestra aparición. Vuestros gobernantes… bueno, ellos no puede decirse que se dediquen tan solo al bien de su pueblo. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero es que la codicia es el rasgo más básico de los seres humanos.

Merlín asintió con cortesía.

- _To tímima tis paravíasis tis politikís kyvernátai apó tous cheiróterous anthrópous_ -citó el mago, orgulloso-es griego… significa…

-Ya sé lo que significa-le cortó Tritón, molesto-acabemos de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo abiertamente, porque no entiendo nada de esto.

-Yo tampoco entiendo algunas cosas, ya que lo mencionas-dijo Merlín apuntándole con el dedo índice-tus argumentos, para empezar. Me hablas de una armonía y una ley. Pero tu reino está en guerra. Me he enterado mientras estaba fuera de que ha habido una guerra terrible, y ha costado numerosas vidas…

-Esa guerra es contra los enemigos de nuestra sociedad. Aquellos que no saben vivir en ella fueron expulsados, en esperanza de que lo aprendan, y puedan regresar. Como ocurre con los humanos-dijo Tritón entre dientes-pero una fuerza más oscura que la muerte captó esas mentes débiles y consiguió unirlas. Porque el mal existe, y eso no hay ninguna norma ni ideología que pueda suprimirlo.

-Úrsula…-susurró Merlín-así que ella creó un ejército… con todos los exiliados… los marginados por tu sociedad… no sé, no parece un mal punto de vista, si te soy sincero…

-Te aseguro que lo es-dijo Tritón-tú no la conoces. Es el mal, encarnado.

-Ya. Ya, de acuerdo-Merlín miró al radar. Vaya, ya se acercaba el momento. Bueno, le daba tiempo a una última duda en aquel filosófico debate-también me has hablado de tu preparación como gobernante para ostentar el poder. De tu dignidad real como mejor candidato al trono de este reino. Pero sin embargo, yo no diría que lo seas. Por mucho conocimiento que poseas, y trayectoria digamos "profesional". Tus subordinados temen tu cólera, y te ocultan cosas para que no te enfades con ellos. Y has destruido a tu familia, a tus siete hijas, dos de las cuales ya has perdido, quizás para siempre. No creo que seas un buen rey. Si es verdad que este reino tiene una tradición milenaria me alegro, porque de otro modo creo que tú ya te lo habrías cargado.

Tritón no mudó su expresión. Le aparecieron más arrugas alrededor de los labios, mientras mantenía los puños apretados. Hubo unos minutos de largo silencio. Muy largo. Los dos se miraron lentamente. "Sé que es Gantz-pensó el rey Tritón-corre usted un grave peligro, mago. Lo corremos todos…"

-No me ha dicho nada que no me hayan dicho ya…-dijo finalmente el rey con voz ronca-sin embargo yo…

-Yo seguro que sí puedo decirte cosas que no te han dicho antes Tritón-dijo una ronca voz encima de ellos. Tritón alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, mientras Merlín se encogía de hombros. Él ya la estaba esperando.

Úrsula entró por el agujero del techo, mientras los guardias que custodiaban las entradas eran asesinados por su pequeño grupo de sicarios, y rodeaban la sala con sus armas. La enorme y gorda bruja se posó en el suelo de la estancia y miró a Tritón con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-le susurró-menuda sorpresa…

-Desde luego-habló Merlín en lugar del rey, que estaba sin palabras-pero si me lo permites, me parece que va a haber más…

Mientras el anciano mago y el rey permanecían rodeados en palacio, Bruce llevaba a Ariel y Jim en su lomo hasta una cadena montañosa submarina. Entre sus grutas había una siniestra boca parecida al esqueleto de un monstruo. Ariel le indicó al tiburón que entrase por ella. Había algo allí que tenía que recuperar…

En cuanto a Hércules, Aladdín, Helga, Lilo, Kuzco, Lady Tremaine, Timón y Pumbaa iban en los dos caparazones, también en dirección a Atlántica, con una firme decisión. Les quedaban dos disparos, además de las armas que seguirían en el palacio, protegidas aún por el escudo de Merlín. Pero sería suficiente. Debía serlo.

-Ojalá no te necesite más…-dijo Hércules mirando a la rara caracola con un agujero que le había dado Gantz. La hermana de Úrsula había sido solo un cebo…

Quedaban ya menos de dos horas para que expirase el plazo.

¿Lo conseguirían?

* * *

 **Quedan en este capítulo un par de cabos sueltos que pueden complicarles mucho las cosas a nuestros protagonistas en la misión en un futuro. ¿Os atrevéis a hacer apuesta de lo que pasará?**

 **Me ha gustado especialmente el momento de Jim y Silver en la memoria del chico, el beso de él y Ariel debajo del agua y el cangrejo Sebastián, que es uno de mis personajes preferidos de Disney, me parece divertidísimo y tiene las mejores canciones de su película. También me ha gustado escribir la aparición de Úrsula, que es incluso más mala de lo que había pensado en un principio. No creo que vaya a ser fácil que acaben con ella.**

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí como siempre os agradezco más de lo que creéis vuestra lectura y os envío mucho ánimo de parte de un pirado escritor. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y pronto nos leemos!**


	24. PLOT TWIST

**Continuamos la cuarta misión, y seguro estoy de que os va a gustar. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que no lo haré.**

 **-Lollyfan33: Bueno, por mí me puedes mandar todas las reviews que quieras, jajajaja. Cuantas más mejor. Tanto el asunto de Hércules como lo que le depara el futuro a Úrsula ya se irá resolviendo, aunque en este capítulo la villana como siempre tendrá un papel especial. Me alegra de que te gustasen las apariciones de personajes de Buscando a Nemo (es mi peli favorita de PIXAR) y espero que este capítulo te guste también mucho. ¡Feliz navidad a ti también, muchas gracias y espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones!**

 **Como regalo navideño os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 **CUARTA MISIÓN: MONSTRUO MARINO (CONTINUACIÓN)**

La guarida de la Morena era uno de los lugares más impopulares del mar, aunque también, por desgracia, de los más visitados. En realidad no era una caverna, si no el esqueleto de un antiguo monstruo del mar, que había ido a morir entre unos profundos arrecifes, y su esqueleto se había endurecido y fosilizado hasta tomar un aspecto parecido a las rocas.

Alrededor de la guarida de la Morena había un montón de minas que flotaban, en apariencia inofensivas pero por el contrario muy peligrosas. Bruce las fue esquivando ágilmente mientras se acercaba más a la caverna.

-Humanos…-les explicó el tiburón con calma mientras sorteaba una enorme mina-se quedaron aquí tiradas después de una batalla de barcos en la superficie… nunca supimos quien ganó. En realidad nadie gana, je, je…

-Joder…-Jim miró las minas asustado. Con solo rozar alguna, todo podía explotar-¿estás segura de que esto es buena idea?-le preguntó a Ariel, asomándose impaciente.

-Sí. Necesito una cosa de ella-dijo la pelirroja, agarrada a la aleta de Bruce y con mucha concentración en la mirada.

-¿De… Úrsula?

-Sí. Aquí es dónde vivía…

Jim miró a Ariel con ceño. Empezaba a molestarle todas las cosas que ella le ocultaba, ya bastaba con que no le hubiera comentado el pequeño detalle de que era una sirena, pero ahora estaba claro que entre ella y Úrsula había algo, y que tenía que ver con su muerte y la tristeza que siempre la embargaba, estaba seguro. Y sin embargo ella permanecía igual de silenciosa que siempre…

-Oye, estaría bien… me gustaría que me explicaras algo-dijo Jim cruzándose de brazos insatisfecho. Ariel se volvió y le lanzó una mirada de desesperación.

-Te prometo que lo entenderás… solo ten… paciencia-le pidió-creo que solo podremos detenerla a ella… si lo hago…

Eso no era suficiente, pero Jim prefirió no insistir.

-La guarida de la Morena…-Bruce nadó por los estrechos acantilados hasta detenerse frente a la entrada, la boca del monstruo cuyos enormes fauces permanecían abiertos. No es que invitase a entrar tampoco…-si no os importa yo me quedo aquí… este sitio no me gusta nada… soy como un pezqueñito… ¡en la boca de un tiburón! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA JOJOJOJOJOJO JA JA JA!

-Sssssssh, no hagas tanto ruido-le dijió Ariel, señalando a las minas de detrás.

-Perdón-se excusó Bruce, dejándolos bajar de su lomo. Ariel echó a nadar hacia el interior de la caverna sin decir nada más. Jim la miró y luego a Bruce. El tiburón le sonrió intentando resultar agradable-yo os espero aquí, no hay prisa. No hay ninguna prisa.

-Gracias-dijo Jim, y luego fue detrás de Ariel.

El interior de la guarida era efectivamente las entrañas de la bestia. En el techo se podía distinguir la columna vertebral, y en las paredes sus gigantescas costillas. Jim escuchaba de nuevo voces, pero esta vez no cantaban como antes. Parecían quejidos y lamentos. Pronto descubrió por qué.

Al girar hacia lo que debía de ser el estómago del monstruo entraron en una enorme cueva en la que no se veía el suelo: estaba llena de pequeñas y extrañas criaturas verdosas de aspecto deforme y verdaderamente repugnante. Aquellos seres inmundos gimoteaban y hacían un ruido ahogado mientras estiraban sus delgados cuellos hacia arriba para respirar. Sus bocas estaban muy arrugadas, y estaban llenos de pústulas y llagas. Pero lo que a Jim más le asustó de ellos fue sus ojos: porque eran ojos humanos. O bueno, quizás no humanos, sirenos, pero de un ser distinto al menos. Uno de aquellos seres miró a Jim y sus ojos emitieron un brillo especial. Jim abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Era incapaz de decir nada ante aquel dantesco espectáculo: tantas criaturas de esas formaban lo que parecía un jardín… un jardín de almas en desgracia…

-Pólipos-le dijo Ariel poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Úrsula convierte a sus víctimas en esto… y los encierra para siempre…

-¿C…cómo?-preguntó él. Muchos pólipos se habían girado hacia ellos y habían empezado a gemir desesperados, intentando articular palabras, pero incapaces de ello. Solo hacían incoherentes ruidos similares a los de un bebé que intenta aprender a hablar o los de un anciano moribundo que ya no puede hacerlo. Ariel indicó a Jim que la siguiera nadando por encima de los pólipos, pero él no era capaz.

-Úrsula tiene un hechizo-le explicó Ariel-con el que los convierte en esto… ese hechizo degrada tu alma… y a ella la hace más fuerte.

-El alma…-repitió Jim. Desde que Gantz le había salvado la vida hacía ya casi tres meses, había empezado a creer en las almas. ¿Pero hasta qué punto existían, y qué se podía hacer con ellas? Al parecer, mancillarlas y destruirlas hasta convertir a los seres en pequeñas y patéticas versiones de sí mismos… o en el caso de Gantz, obligarles a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Ven Jim… tenemos que cruzar…-le dijo Ariel. Jim negó con la cabeza. No podía pasar por encima de esas criaturas… es que ni siquiera podía mirarlas. Era lo peor que había visto nunca, y empezaba a haber visto muchas cosas.

-Iiiiiiyiiiieeeeee…-uno de los pólipos estiró lo que parecía un muñón hacia ellos. El muñón tenía unos pequeños y asquerosos dedos. Jim negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esas criaturas allí? ¿Qué clase de monstruo las había puesto allí? Joder, era increíble.

-Jim, ven conmigo por favor… no podemos perder tiempo-insistió Ariel, y entonces acercándose a él, le dio la mano. Jim levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Recordó el beso bajo el agua. Ariel resplandecía, como una pequeña luz en aquel oscuro infierno. Lentamente Jim asintió, y sin mirar a los pólipos comenzó a nadar por encima suyo para cruzar la estancia.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada un par de veces. Esas criaturas se retorcían pegadas unas a las otras. Vio entonces a un pólipo chillar entre la multitud, mientras otros cuantos le sujetaban y mordisqueaban su rugoso cuerpo, masticándolo y tragándoselo. Se comían los unos a los otros… debía de ser la única comida que tenían… solo así podían sobrevivir…

-No pueden escapar, porque no pueden moverse, al menos no mucho-le susurró Ariel cuando hubieron cruzado-pero cuando el jardín se va quedando vacío… Úrsula trae más…

-No… ¿no podemos ayudarlos?-preguntó Jim consternado. Ariel negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

-No podemos.

Dejaron atrás la sala de los pólipos y llegaron a unas estancias muy oscuras, iluminadas por algas luminiscentes de colores azulados y purpúreos.

-Es aquí-le dijo Ariel mirándole con seriedad-ella lo escondió por aquí…

Ariel comenzó a moverse con agilidad de un lado a otro, y lo que en un principio parecía una concha gigante cerrada a un lado se abrió, rebelando un montón de pócimas y armas que Úrsula debía de haber escondido allí.

-Mmmm…-Jim echó una ojeada a los aposentos de Úrsula: había una enorme caracola que colgaba del techo en una, adornada con lo que parecían cojines, y enfrente suyo un extraño altar que parecía un caldero costrificado. Jim se asomó y vio su rostro reflejado en el líquido negruzco que había en el interior del caldero. Debía de ser el sitio donde la bruja hacía sus pociones. Era increíble: después de Yzma, Jim ya no se cuestionaba que la magia y las brujas existieran. Había sido transformado en un puñetero tigre, y ahora acababa de ver un jardín de almas en pena. El mundo empezaba a cambiar para él, cada vez más.

Se acordó de como la última vez había robado una droga de Yzma y eso le había dado mucha pasta. Tal vez Úrsula tuviera también algo que mereciera la pena. Echaría un vistazo a sus pócimas. Pero entrando en otra estancia vio un montón de aparatos mecánicos que la bruja tenía. Había armas, y también un mecanismo que producía burbujas calientes. Debían de ser para mantener la cueva en una buena temperatura, que el pulpo encontrase a gusto.

-Jim-le llamó Ariel detrás suyo. Él se giró, dando un respingo-ya lo he encontrado…

Jim fue por los correderos detrás de ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era eso tan importante. Porque se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Y después de haber estado en su casa, explorado su intimidad, le parecía que Úrsula no iba a ser tan fácil de matar como lo habían sido sus anteriores enemigos…

* * *

-Úrsula, supongo-dijo Merlín apoyando sus manos con tranquilidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza con educación, como si se la estuvieran presentando en una fiesta.

Úrsula lo miró con frialdad, y luego a sus matones, que se acercaban apuntando a Merlín y a Tritón con sus armas.

-No te conozco-le espetó Úrsula al mago.

-Oh, disculpa. Soy Merlín… un poderoso mago… he venido… bueno, he venido a matarte-dijo sonriendo, y enseñándole sus pistolas y su espada-si no te importa, claro.

Úrsula miró a sus secuaces, extrañada. Uno de ellos se acercó al mago con un arpón, dispuesto a dispararle, y entonces Merlín sacó la espada y con un rápido movimiento le decapitó. Todos ahogaron un grito al verlo, y Úrsula retrocedió, impactada.

-Mejor, sí-Merlón sonrió con calma-ahora lo mejor será que me escuches. Quisiera hablar contigo en privado, si no te es molestia.

Úrsula negó con la cabeza, perpleja.

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser-dijo una voz ronca. Merlín alzó la cabeza sorprendido. Por donde antes había entrado la mujer pulpo se colaban ahora dos morenas, las más grandes que el mago había visto en su vida: eran más largas y gruesas que él, y sus dientes del tamaño de los dedos de un humano, y afilados como su propia espada. Las dos morenas descendieron en círculos hasta rodear al mago y a Tritón. Parecían lentas… pero Merlín tenía claro que se podían mover muy rápidamente.

-Un humano en Atlántica…-gruñó la otra morena, que tenía la voz todavía más grave que la primera-Tritón debes de estar volviéndote loco… con lo que tú odias a los humanos.

-También os odio a vosotros-dijo Tritón, impasible-marchaos ahora mismo de mi casa. Porque si no os mataré a todos.

-Lo vas a intentar de todas formas, aunque nos fuéramos ¿no es cierto?-rió la morena, dándole un leve golpe con su grueso cuerpo al rey. Tritón frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad-pero esto se ha terminado ¿no?-miraron a Úrsula, que estaba muy seria.

-Sí Tritón… es hora de que pagues…-siseó Úrsula. Tritón miró a la mujer pulpo extrañado. Tanto tiempo sin verla… y ahora ni siquiera la reconocía. Le pasaba algo… ¿tenía miedo?

-Es hora sí…-dijo Tritón cerrando sus ojos. Merlín se apartó un poco, sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Entonces el rey abrió los ojos, y estos se iluminaron con un brillo terrible, y chispeante. El rey estaba furioso-¡ES HORA DE PAGAR!

-Disparad…-empezó una de las morenas, pero entonces Tritón dio un grito tremendo, y una onda expansiva hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y salieran disparados. Úrsula se cayó al suelo, y las mantas y langostas que la acompañaban la siguieron, algunos perdiendo sus armas.

-¡MATADLO!-rugió la otra morena, reponiéndose del ataque de Tritón más rápido.

-¡RUUUUAAAAH!-los secuaces de Úrsula se abalanzaron sobre Tritón, que esquivó sus disparos y luego se arrojó contra ellos. Agarró a una langosta por el cuerpo y la hizo una llave, cogiéndola luego por la cola y usándola como maza contra los demás.

-Increíble… la cólera del rey del mar-dijo Merlín sonriendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que con la onda, había perdido el radar. Lo vio en el suelo y se agachó para recuperarlo, cuando una de las morenas pasó por encima suyo y le dio una leve cabezada. Fue solo un momento, pero Merlín notó con agudo dolor como los dientes de la criatura se le clavaban en la espalda y le desgarraban la carne-…¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el anciano, herido-¡Maldita sea!-apuntó a la morena con la pistola de luz para liquidarla, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Era más apropiado guardar las municiones, al menos por ahora.

-¡NO!-Tritón evitó que un pequeño tiburón le mordiera en el costado, justo cuando una de las langostas le apuntaba y disparaba varias balas de erizo. Pero haciendo un gesto, Tritón detuvo las balas en el aire. Se quedaron ahí, estáticas, y todos los matones de Úrsula contuvieron la respiración-yo soy el señor del mar…-dijo Tritón con voz grave. Daba verdadero miedo, parecía más grande y terrible que nunca-¡NO VIOLÉIS MI MORADA!-y diciendo esto las balas volvieron hacia quien las había disparado, clavándose en su cuerpo y matándolo en el acto. Tritón empezó a mover las manos creando una burbuja en sus manos, que se fue volviendo más y más grande. Los sicarios de Úrsula se fueron reagrupando preparándose para su ataque, cuando Tritón les lanzó la burbuja y los hizo saltar por los aires. Cuando todos cayeron al suelo, impactados, unas algas aparecieron de la nada y los ataron todo el cuerpo. Tritón luego los encerró en unas burbujas, uno a uno. Los peces chillaron furiosos encerrados en las burbujas, que se fueron elevando hacia la cúpula de la sala. No podían escapar de ellas, al menos en apariencia.

Y entonces las burbujas se fueron calentando más y más conforme Tritón apretaba sus puños. Las criaturas chillaron y dieron golpes contra las burbujas tratando de salir de ellas, pero les fue imposible. Dentro de las burbujas la temperatura iba ascendiendo y ascendiendo a la vez que Tritón apretaba más y más sus puños. No se podía escuchar a los prisioneros gritar porque estaban insonorizadas, pero debían de estar haciéndolo, y mucho. Finalmente el calor fue tan fuerte que su piel se fue deshaciendo en pedacitos como un papel que se ha mojado. Pronto las burbujas, que ahora brillaban con un intenso color dorado, tenían tan solo en su interior los restos de lo que antes habían sido despiadados asesinos.

Las dos morenas se miraron, preocupadas. Ya solo quedaban ellas dos, y Úrsula. La bruja del mar seguía en el suelo, y miraba a Tritón, indefensa.

El rey del mar avanzó hacia ella con los ojos tan brillantes como las burbujas que había creado, y la barba ondeante.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, bruja?-preguntó, y su voz retumbó en toda la sala con eco.

Merlín miró a Úrsula, interesado, y luego al radar. Esto se ponía interesante…

-¿Papá?-dijo una voz. Tritón se volvió hacia la entrada de la sala del trono, con sorpresa. Allí estaban sus hijas de nuevo, las cinco que no le habían abandonado todavía. Andrina y Adela estaban las primeras, con Alana, Arista y Aquata detrás de ellas. Marina llegaba detrás de las chicas jadeando.

-¡ESPERA…!-gritó la institutriz, pero al ver a los guardias muertos en la entrada y la dramática escena que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala del trono, se quedó paralizada-oh…

-Es Úrsula…-susurró Andrina mirando a la bruja del mar, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y miraba a las niñas con la mirada perdida. Aquata contuvo un grito.

-¡Mátala papá!-gritó Arista, asustada-¡ya la tienes!

Pero en la mirada de su padre Arista vio que algo no iba bien. Tritón parecía estar librando una lucha interior. Y Úrsula lo sabía. La bruja lo miró con profundo desprecio.

-Sabía que no lo harías-le dijo-solo quería saberlo… era el único modo.

-No…-musitó Tritón-tú no eres…

Merlín observaba la escena con el máximo interés, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo y se apartó de al lado del trono, poniéndose a cubierto. Úrsula, que estaba de frente a la ventana del final de la estancia, también lo vio, y dando un chillido se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Tritón se giró sorprendido para ver como el cristal de la ventana reventaba y entraba en la sala un enorme caparazón de tortuga, seguido de otro más. Detrás de ellos venían un montón de peces y delfines, encabezados por Gill.

-¡Majestad!-exclamó Gill, alzando una pistola-¿estáis a salvo?

Tritón los miró con sorpresa.

-Pues vaya tontería ¡claro que está a salvo!-chilló Marina indignada-¿pero qué es todo esto?

-¡Papá!-las hijas de Tritón lo miraron con miedo. Aquello era de locos.

Los caparazones se abrieron, y de ellos bajaron Hércules, Aladdín, Helga y el resto del equipo. Hércules llevaba su pistola de luz en la mano, y sin decir nada más apunto a Úrsula con ella.

-Fin de partida-dijo el musculoso joven, deslizando su dedo hacia el gatillo.

-¡NO!-Ariel agarró la mano de Hércules y le hizo bajar el arma justo antes de dar el disparo.

-Caray-comentó Merlín con sorpresa-eso sí que es inesperado…

-¡Ariel!-exclamaron Aladdín y Lilo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Tengo que acabar con ella!-dijo Hércules, mirándola con recelo. Ya se esperaba algo así. Nunca era tan fácil… ¿qué sería esta vez?

-Ella no es Úrsula-dijo Ariel angustiada-creo que Úrsula… Úrsula no está aquí…

-¿Y dónde está?-preguntó Hércules. Entonces se volvió hacia Merlín, que permanecía en silencio-¿tú lo sabías? ¿sabías que no era ella?

-Ya te lo dije, yo no intervengo en lo vuestro-dijo Merlín levantando la mano con indiferencia.

-¡IBA A MATARLA!-gritó Hércules furioso.

-¡Te ibas a ocupar tú de todo ¿no es eso?!-replicó Merlín escupiendo al gritar-¡de momento no parece que vayas muy bien!

-Ariel…-Tritón miraba a su hija con los ojos temblando, como si fuera una aparición. Ahora ya no parecía tan fuerte e imponente. La luz brillante de las burbujas que había creado, que había teñido toda la sala de dorado, comenzó a descender poco a poco-Ariel…

-¡Ariel!-Aquata se llevó las manos a las mejillas, alucinada.

-¡Ariel! ¡Ariel!-el resto de hermanas de la sirenita fueron hacia ella, sin saber qué decir, simplemente alucinadas-Ariel… ¡OH!

Andrina se tiró a los brazos de su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. "Vaya… la que decía que era una fresca-pensó Marina al verlo-vaya falsa". Las cinco hermanas de Ariel fueron a abrazarla sin esperar por turnos, y pronto todas estaban encima de su hermana. Desde un lado, Sebastián sonrió enternecido. Aquel reencuentro había conseguido emocionar al cangrejo. Marina en cambio estaba enfadada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, salvo que no soportaba a Ariel porque era la más problemática de todas, y no quería tener que volver a aguantarla otra vez.

Alana se había puesto a llorar como una magdalena.

-Creíamos… sob… que no te íbamos a ver más…-sollozó-¿por qué te fuiste…? Estúpida…

-No…-Ariel intentó quitárselas de encima, angustiada, pero no pudo. En realidad ella no quería nada de aquello-no quería volver…

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó Arista extrañada. Luego pareció entender…-¿estas enfadada… con nosotras…?

-Con nosotros…-dijo Adela mirando a su padre de reojo. El rey seguía a un lado, incapaz de decir nada. Todo él estaba sumergido en su hija, mirándola. En ese momento para él no parecía haber nada más. Solo ella. Hasta Úrsula había desaparecido.

-Ariel…-dijo el rey con voz débil-hija…

Ariel miró a su padre unos segundos, y lo hizo con extrema dureza. El rey la sostuvo la mirada, y ella finalmente la desvió, con los ojos enrojecidos. No se esperaba aquello. No quería aquello. Pero tenía que intervenir, para acabar con todo eso de una vez. Conocía el plan de Úrsula… y estaba por llegar a su fin.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Y Jim?-preguntó volviéndose hacia Aladdín. Él parecía muy preocupado.

-No lo sé…-dijo-no sé dónde está. Le busqué pero no le he encontrado…

-Sigue con vida-les tranquilizó Merlín mirando el radar. Aladdín se volvió hacia él, cabreado. Estaba hartísimo del puto anciano.

-¿Y DÓNDE?-le espetó.

-En un lugar al este…-observó Merlín-parecen unas grutas en unos acantilados…

-Oh no…-Ariel palideció-no, no… él… tenemos que ayudarlo…

-¡Pero tenemos a esta tía, ¿no?!-intervino Kuzco señalando a Úrsula con impaciencia-¡ella es el objetivo! ¡Matadla ya joder, porque me va a dar un infarto!

-Es que es eso, maldita sea-le apoyó Timón.

-Pero la chica ha dicho que es que no es Úrsula…-les recordó Pumbaa.

-No, no lo es-dijo Ariel volviéndose a Úrsula, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y la miraba, inexpresiva.

-Ariel…-dijo la supuesta Úrsula con voz débil.

Entonces Hércules sacó la caracola con un agujero y la usó de nuevo: efectivamente, donde debía estar el cuerpo de Úrsula la caracola mostraba a una joven un poco mayor que Ariel, muy parecida a ella.

-Attina…-Ariel cogió el collar de caracola del cuello de Úrsula y se lo quitó. Entonces el cuerpo gordo y flácido de Úrsula se fue replegando y por así decirlo "adelgazando" hasta recuperar la forma de una sirena, de cola de un intenso color rojo y cabello castaño corto. Era parecida a su hermana en el físico, tal y como observó Aladdín, aunque estaba claro que era más mayor, quizás seis años o más.

Úrsula era ahora estaba Attina, la hermana mayor de Ariel, y la que faltaba por estar de todas. Ariel miró a su hermana con tristeza mientras Andrina, Adela, Alana, Aquata y Arista daban gritos de sorpresa.

-A… Attina-Marina miró a la chica llevándose una mano a la boca y clavándose las uñas. La de problemas que le estaba trayendo su desaparición y ahí estaba. ¡Pero si ella siempre había sido la que se comportaba bien, la única que cumplía con los deseos de su padre!-¿qué… qué haces…?

-Oh…-Sebastián parecía consternado. Miró al rey Tritón, que si ya parecía débil al ver a su hija Ariel ahora había palidecido hasta un nivel preocupante, y contemplaba a Attina como a su peor pesadilla.

-Attina… Attina… hija…-susurró Tritón, mientras se posaba lentamente en el suelo, y dejaba caer su cola poco a poco…

-No finjas que te sorprendes. Algo así tendría que acabar pasando-le dijo Attina a su padre, mirándolo con intenso desprecio. Ariel también miró a Tritón, furiosa. Luego se encaró con su hermana.

-Pero no tenía por qué pasar-dijo la pelirroja-te has dejado llevar… Úrsula es mala, Attina…

-¡NO ME DES LECCIONES!-gritó su hermana mayor sacudiéndosela de encima, e incorporándose al fin del suelo-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¡NOS ABANDONASTE, SO CABRONA! ¡NOS ABANDONASTE! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

-¡NO ME NECESITABAIS PARA NADA!-replicó Ariel, dando un alarido. Estaba descontrolada-¡NO ME NECESITABAIS!... ¡NO ME QUERÍAIS!

-Madre mía esto es incomodillo…-susurró Timón a Pumbaa y a Kuzco-¿no podríamos volvernos al caparazón a cazar medusas o algo así?

Kuzco por su parte había desconectado del conflicto y estaba distraído admirando las tetas de las siete hermanas, y comparándolas. Ariel tenía las más grandes y carnosas, ciertamente, pero Attina las tenía más firmes, y definitivamente sus favoritas eran las de Arista.

-¡PUEDES VOLVERTE ENTONCES! ¡SI NO TE IMPORTAMOS NADA, TE PUEDES LARGAR!-chilló Attina, desquiciada-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN HICISTE UN TRATO CON ÚRSULA! ¡ESTO YA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, ARIEL!

Ariel miró a su hermana negando con la cabeza, y luego a las demás.

-¿Hiciste un trato con Úrsula?-preguntó Andrina mirando a Ariel enfadada-¿por eso te fuiste?

-¿Fue por eso, Ariel?-preguntó Adela, enfadada-oh no… fue por él… por el humano…

-¿Nos dejaste por eso?-chilló Arista.

-Ella también lo ha hecho….-Ariel miró a sus hermanas retrocediendo un poco, intimidada. Pero luego la rabia volvió a ella. Hacían lo mismo de siempre. Actuaban como si lo que hiciera fuera malo. Siempre actuaban así.

Irguiéndose, la sirena miró a sus hermanas con enfado, mientras ellas seguían protestando.

-No tengo que explicaros nada-les dijo con voz grave-ya no somos familia, eso está claro. Pero… pero no quiero que esto acabe así… tenía que detener a Attina.

-Yo no necesitaba QUE TU HICIERAS NADA-chilló Attina y se abalanzó sobre Ariel. Sus hermanas chillaron también y se interpusieron entre las dos, evitando que Attina la hiciese daño. Attina mordió y araño a sus hermanas, consiguiendo soltarse de ellas-¡DEJADME, PUTAS! ¡DEJADME! ¡OS ODIO! ¡OS ODIO A TODAS! ¡OS ODIOOOOOoooooo!

Rompió a llorar y cayó al suelo, mientras sus hermanas la miraban sin saber que decir. Ariel, a un lado, la fulminó con la mirada, y luego miró a su padre, culpándolo con tan solo hacerlo. Tritón seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Ariel, pero parecía totalmente perdido. La situación estaba totalmente fuera de él. Era como si estuviera muy lejos. Siempre estaba muy lejos…

-Attina…-susurró Tritón con angustia-hija mía…

-¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU HIJA!-lloró desconsoladamente Attina, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y arañándoselas-¡ESTOY HARTA, ESTOY HARTA! ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡HE HECHO TODO LO QUE HAS QUERIDO SIEMPRE! ¡Y TÚ LO HAS ESTROPEADO TODO! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYIIAAAAAA!

Tritón cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Todos permanecían en silencio, observando consternados la escena. Gill miró a su rey entristecido, él lo apreciaba mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban de más allí. Miró a sus soldados, y con un gesto les hizo retirarse.

-Voy a reorganizar la defensa del palacio…-le dijo a Sebastián antes de desplazarse hacia la ventana rota-ustedes deberían seguir buscando a Úrsula, si es que quieren matarla en el plazo…

-¿Dónde está Úrsula?-le preguntó Hércules a Attina, avanzando. Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos. Las sirenas no podían sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Se perdían en el agua. Ni siquiera podían verlas.

-Un humano…-susurró Attina. El resto de sus hermanas miraron a Hércules con miedo. Siempre les habían enseñado a temerlos.

-Escucha-dijo Hércules con paciencia-tengo que matar a Úrsula, y apenas me queda tiempo. Dime dónde está, ahora. Por favor, dímelo.

Attina miró a Hércules como en medio de un trance. De repente no veía nada más, solo a aquel extraño y apuesto desconocido que la hablaba con tanta severidad. La sirena no se encontraba bien, estaba claramente desequilibrada.

-Attina…-Adela intentó acariciar a su hermana, pero ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-Os odio… os odio a todas…-susurró Attina mirando al techo de la sala-solo he intentado que todo funcionase… pero no funciona… os odio… quiero que os muráis todas…

-Oh…-Arista miró a sus hermanas incapaz de creer aquellas dolientes palabras, y luego se apartó un poco, mientras empezaba a llorar también.

-¿Dónde está Úrsula?-repitió de nuevo Hércules, claridad. Luego se volvió a Merlín, enfadado-dame el radar.

-Tranquilo hijo-dijo el mago sonriendo-ella viene hacia aquí. Esta vez no os va a hacer falta moveros a ninguno. Ya viene esta bruja del mar… lista para el asalto final.

-Esta vez espero que sea la verdadera-masculló Helga con rabia-y tú devuélvenos nuestras armas-le dijo a Merlín, en referencia al escudo mágico que les impedía cogerlas.

-No creo que lo haga-se excusó el mago, encogiéndose de hombros. Helga arqueó una ceja, furiosa-¿vas a pegarme?-se cachondeó él.

-Pues si ya viene…-dijo Hércules preparando su pistola y mirando al resto-esperémosla.

Todos se miraron, intranquilos, mientras Lady Tremaine miraba el caparazón y se volvía a subir en él. Ella no se iba a poner a tiro tan fácilmente…

* * *

Jim tenía un mal presentimiento. Un presentimiento terrible. Ya no agarraba a Ariel. Tenía miedo… porque lo entendía.

Antes, en la gruta, habían bajado a una sala secreta oculta tras una pared de algas, que rugía como el interior de una caracola, y era muy oscura, aunque brillaban algunos colores fríos de vez en cuando. Allí había un pequeño armarito, del que Ariel sacó un frasco.

-Es el conjuro de la madre de Úrsula-le explicó en un susurro-ella lo escondió aquí… es su arma definitiva… hizo mal en contármelo…

-¿Por qué susurras?-le preguntó Jim en voz más alta. Ariel señaló a las paredes. Unas largas serpientes blancas dormitaban en las paredes. Jim tragó saliva, asustado. Las serpientes marinas son muy venenosas.

-La madre de Úrsula guardó un conjuro en un frasco…-susurró también Jim mirando el frasco, que brillaba con un extraño color azul-¿qué hace ese conjuro?

-Es muy poderoso, según me dijo. Quería usarlo contra Tritón... mi padre-dijo Ariel sujetando el frasco, que le iluminaba el rostro y el pelo. Jim la miró embelesado. Estaba preciosa-Úrsula odia a mi padre… odia a todo el mundo…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jim acercándose un poco a ella, aunque en realidad no la estaba escuchando. Se perdía totalmente en su mirada. Si tan solo pudiera darle otro beso bajo el agua. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Ariel comenzó a nadar hacia arriba dejando la estancia atrás, y entonces le señaló a Jim un extraño grabado que había colocado en una pared de aquel particular santuario.

-Mi familia desterró a las cecaelias hace mucho tiempo de Atlántica. Úrsula vivió en la ciudad de niña, y se tuvo que marchar, creo. Desde entonces han vivido en el exilio, y han intentado volver. Mi padre mató a muchos cecaelias en largas batallas. Úrsula y su hermana eran las únicas que quedaban…

-Ya…-Jim siguió a Ariel hacia la salida de la cueva. Tuvieron que pasar de nuevo por encima del jardín de pólipos, que continuaba sollozando. Uno de ellos intentó agarrar la pierna de Jim, pero él la apartó, asqueado. Le daban tanta repulsión como lástima. Pero lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ellos.

-Vamos Bruce-le dijo Ariel al tiburón, encaramándose a su lomo-mejor vamos por los acantilados… es más rápido.

-Por la explanada es un trayecto más corto, princesa-dijo Bruce guiñándola un ojo.

-Pero estamos más expuestos-le recordó Ariel con dulzura. Bruce se encogió de aletas y decidió obedecer, nadando por los profundos acantilados, horadados por tantos siglos sumergidos bajo el agua.

Fue entonces cuando a Jim se le encendió su bombillita de nuevo. Y su bombillita nunca fallaba. Notó el tacto de Ariel en su piel, pues iba agarrado a ella, y empezó a pensarlo. Todo era muy raro. Muy distinto. Ella era muy distinta. Parecía mucho más viva… y le había dicho que le quería… que no le gustaba, pero que sí le quería… antes nunca habría…

-Sebastián me dijo que cantabas-le susurró Jim en el oído a Ariel, cariñoso. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Has hablado con Sebastián?-preguntó Ariel riendo-es muy bueno…

-Sí…-Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás-me ha dicho que cantabas muy bien… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Quería oírte hacerlo…

-Era soprano, sí-dijo Ariel-¿pero dónde está Sebastián? Cuando llegamos, le perdí de vista…

Jim miró a un lado y a otro. Joder, joder, mierda… estaba en un buen lío. Notó el cuerpo de Bruce debajo de ellos. A ella no le había gustado nada encontrárselo, eso estaba claro. Lo que significaba que no estaba de su lado. Tenía una oportunidad, pues el tiburón suponía el único imprevisto de todos para ella.

-Bruce, ¿podrías parar?-preguntó Jim en voz alta. El tiburón se detuvo en seco.

-¿Y eso? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se cachondeó el tiburón. Ariel se bajó también de su lomo, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Jim? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, se nos agota el plazo!-dijo. Jim miró al suelo marino y luego a la superficie. Luego la miró a ella.

-No sé cómo sabes tanto de mí… de nosotros… supongo que nos habrás espiado, no lo sé…-dijo con voz ronca.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ariel con voz chillona-¡Jim!

-Eras mezzosoprano, no soprano, me lo dijo Sebastián-dijo Jim-es un pequeño detalle, solo tiene que ver con el timbre de voz. Yo también pensaba que sería soprano… por eso me sorprendió… pero tú… bueno, te has colado…

-Chicos, no os sigo-intervino Bruce girando sobre sí mismo distraído.

-Ella no es Ariel Bruce-dijo Jim encarándose furioso a la pelirroja, que parecía muy asustada-ella… ¡es Úrsula!

-¿Qué?-Bruce se detuvo en seco y miró a Ariel asustado-¿qué dices?

-Jim… estás equivocado-susurró Ariel alzando las manos.

-El beso… joder, era una tontería. Soy subnormal-dijo Jim, y agarrando a Ariel por el cuello, comenzó a estrangularla.

-¡ESPERA!-gritó Bruce preocupado.

-¡Socorro Bruce!-chilló Ariel lloriqueando.

-¡NO HAGAS NADA BRUCE! ¡ES ÚRSULA, TE LO JURO!-gritó Jim enfadado-¡ES ÚRSULA!

-¡Jim para! ¡Bruce, socorro, se ha vuelto loco!-chilló la pelirroja asustada. Bruce fue hacia Jim alzando sus dientes, amenazante.

-¡DÉJALA!-le advirtió, furioso. Entonces Jim le quitó el frasco con "el conjuro" a Ariel, y lo sujetó triunfante.

-Ríndete… ríndete, o lo romperé-dijo amenazante-no sé qué pretendes, pero tenlo claro. O te rindes… o me lo cargo.

-Jim… eso es muy importante-sollozó Ariel, preocupada-por favor, devuélvemelo.

-Vale-Jim se acercó a una roca e hizo un amago de estrellar el frasco.

-¡NO!-gritó Ariel con una voz grave y agresiva. Bruce la miró con sorpresa. Jim se volvió a ella, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿No?-dijo, desafiante. Maldita sea… le había besado… por un momento había creído que ella era suya, que se habían perdonado… pero entonces… ¿dónde estaba Ariel? La de verdad.

-Me vas a hacer enfadar al final, cariño-dijo la falsa Ariel apretando los puños y echándose el pelo hacia atrás-está bien… si quieres a Úrsula, la tendrás…

-No puede ser…-Bruce miró a Ariel aterrorizado-no _puedes_ ser…

-Sí lo es-la cara de Ariel comenzó a hincharse y a volverse morada. Sus facciones se deformaron, su cola se rasgó dejando aparecer seis gruesos tentáculos. Su barriga engordó, sus tetas, sus brazos, hasta alcanzar un nivel de obesidad preocupante. Y una sonrisa espeluznante se ensanchó en su rostro, mientras sus rosados labios se volvían de un color rojo encarnado-¡Si lo es! ¡ESSSS ÚRSSSULAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Jim retrocedió asustado mientras la criatura soltaba una carcajada histérica y extendía sus tentáculos a todos lados, alzando las manos hacia la superficie.

-JOJOJOJOJOJO… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió Úrsula. Era la risa más espeluznante que Jim había escuchado nunca. Superaba a la de Bruce. Porque la de ella estaba infectada de maldad. Entonces Bruce abrió mucho la boca, y yendo hacia ella intentó darle un mordisco. Úrsula se movió muy rápido y esquivó su ataque.

-Quieto cielo, resérvate para los atlantes-le dijo Úrsula moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, burlona-sé que soy como para darme un bocado, pero no va a ser posible. ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

-Eres… eres horrible-dijo Bruce consternado-voy a matarte… por Ancla y Chum…

-Pues ellos se unieron a mí voluntariamente ¿sabes?-rió Úrsula-¿además tú no eres un tiburón vegetariano? Tranquilo cariño…-nadó alrededor suyo muy rápido, esquivando los intentos del tiburón para morderla- sé cuáles son tus deseos… sé que tienes ansia de carne… no te preocupes… déjate llevar.

-¡AYÚDAME BRUCE!-gritó Jim enfadado-¡TENEMOS QUE MATARLA!

-Ayyy Jim…-Úrsula se acercó a él, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que se giró en el acto, precavido-eres muy poca cosa para hacerte el héroe… si hasta Ariel lo sabe. Y en el fondo lo sabes tú mismo.

Jim se acercó de nuevo a una roca y amenazó con romper el frasco de nuevo.

-Qué mala eres, me vas a hacer llorar por ella ¿no?-se cachondeó-eres de película… ríndete o lo romperé… no te haré nada…

-Pero si quieres matarme-se rió Úrsula y luego esquivó de nuevo otro bocado de Bruce.

-Tienes muy pocas contigo-dijo Jim sonriendo, y tenía razón. Estaba sola y desprotegida, sin ya ejército ni armas, ni secuaces que pudieran dar la cara por ella.

-Te equivocas cariño-dijo Úrsula con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro, frotándose las manos y los tentáculos con ambición-en realidad, las tengo todas conmigo… ¿verdad Bruce?

-¡NO!-gritó Bruce enfadado. Pero Úrsula soltó una carcajada.

-Te aseguro que sí… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

El encuentro al fin de Jim cara a cara con la bruja del mar fue a la vez que la verdadera Ariel llegaba al palacio de Atlántica y evitaba que Hércules acabara con su hermana por error. La verdadera Ariel se había escondido desde el momento en el que llegaron al mar, porque sabía que Úrsula trataría de encontrarla en el momento. Era parte del contrato vinculante entre ambas. En cuanto Ariel entrase en el mar, Úrsula lo sabría. Se había temido que la hubiera encontrado durante la misión de Garfio, donde había estado al menos tres veces en el agua, pero parecía que había habido suerte.

La verdadera Ariel había ido en primer lugar al palacio de Atlántica, donde se había enterado por la pececita Vinyl de que su hermana mayor Attina había desaparecido. Temiéndose lo peor y armada de valor, Ariel nadó hasta la guarida de la Morena, donde indagando un poco más de lo que Jim había hecho después, entendió cuál era el plan de Úrsula. Por supuesto la verdadera Ariel nada sabía del conjuro en un frasco, o se lo habría llevado. Pero sí que gracias a la caldera mágica de Úrsula, que sabía utilizar, había conseguido entender cuál era el plan de la bruja. La conocía demasiado bien…

Y esto nos llevaba al momento actual, en el que Ariel, tras desenmascarar a su hermana, hablaba con Hércules y el resto sobre lo que iba a suceder.

-Úrsula va a venir, con un ejército-les advirtió-ha estado escondiendo sus últimas fuerzas hasta el final.

-¿Entonce la batalla de lo prado de alga era solo un señuelo?-preguntó Sebastián nervioso-¡Porque no hemo dejado la piel en ella!

-Ha sacrificado a sus tropas por esto-explicó Ariel.

-Y… a su hermana-recordó Aladdín.

-Tenemos que matarla en cuanto llegue-dijo Ariel. Su padre la miró de reojo. Parecía haber envejecido cien años. Nada quedaba del terrible rey del mar, solo un hombre cansado cuya vida estaba totalmente destruida. Ariel miró a su padre con dureza, pero no le dijo nada-solo hay un problema…

-Jim...-susurró Aladdín, preocupado-si está con ella…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamó Lilo.

-No podemos…-dijo Ariel, muy seria-si fallamos, moriremos todos… no podemos pararnos por eso.

-¿De qué vas?-le dijo Lilo enfadada, y le dio una patada en la cola. Ariel la miró con sorpresa-¿¡por qué le haces eso a Jim!? ¡Él te quiere, ¿sabes?!

Ariel no supo que responder. Miró a Aladdín, y vio en su mirada que él estaba pensando lo mismo que Jim. Ellos tres (la pelirroja, Jim y Aladdín) llevaban juntos desde la primera aventura. ¿No podía ni planteárselo?

-Hay que ayudar a Jim-dijo Aladdín firmemente.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con ella-intervino Helga, y Aladdín la miró enfadado-siempre perdemos a alguien. Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

-A Billy no le importó quedarse sin tiempo cuando fue a salvarte-la recordó Aladdín apretando los puños. Helga le miró enfurecida.

-¿Eso piensas eh?-le espetó. Billy había muerto por ayudarla ¿no? Bueno…-ya sé que Billy fue a ayudarme… él sí lo hizo.

Aladdín iba a protestar cuando unos gritos los interrumpieron. Venían de los balcones del palacio.

-¡YA VIENEN!-gritó Gill-¡PREPARAD LA DEFENSA!

Un comando de mantas rayas y tiburones nadaban hacia la entrada de Atlántica. Los soldados atlantes les esperaban armados hasta los dientes, cuando algo llamó su atención: entre aquellos peces de la última facción de la Legión Abisal destacaba uno, más grande que el resto. Era un enorme tiburón que se movía enloquecido, y en un momento se comió a otro de los tiburones que nadaban a su lado, masticándolo salvajemente. Montado en este tiburón de ojos negros y totalmente desquiciado iba una enorme cecaelia, mujer-pulpo, que muy digna tiraba de unas riendas de algas y sujetaba entre sus tentáculos a alguien. Era Jim, y parecía malherido: tenía moratones en el rostro y sangraba copiosamente. Úrsula debía de haberlo golpeado un par de veces. Pero no lo había matado. Y eso era lo que el chico todavía no entendía en realidad. El por qué no lo había hecho.

-Ya verás que sorpresa se van a llevar todos cuando te vean sano y salvo… bueno, a medias-bromeó Úrsula señalando con sus tentáculos a sus seguidores por donde abordar la ciudad. Los bancos de peces habitantes de Atlántica comenzaron a chillar asustados y corrieron a esconderse, mientras el ejército se preparaba para el inesperado contraataque.

-Pero… no podrán pasar las defensas de nuestras murallas-dijo Marina, temblando, asomada en uno de los balcones del palacio, con Hércules y el resto del equipo de Gantz detrás.

-Claro que sí…-rió histérica Attina, que estaba sujeta por dos guardias sirenos-antes de venir aquí nosotros las saboteamos… están indefensos… solo que no lo saben.

-¡Tenéis que avisarlos!-le dijo Hércules a Sebastián, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Ya e tarde…

Efectivamente, lo era: los soldados Atlantes que estaban en las barreras defensivas de la ciudad descubrieron demasiado tarde que los sistemas de las murallas habían sido desactivados. Lo que era peor: unas barracudas escondidas en los cimientos de las murallas apretaron los detonadores que habían preparado durante aquel mismo día y las murallas se derrumbaron entre brutales explosiones. Había peces corriendo por todas partes en medio de un jaleo monumental. Una madre foca lloraba buscando a su hija, mientras bancas de peces se movían en todas direcciones, aturdidos y sin saber qué hacer, provocando aún más confusión.

-¡A POR ELLOS!-gritó Gill con decisión, encabezando el frente que iba a enfrentarse a la Legión. Úrsula sonrió perversa al verlo.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte, Gill "Alma Negra"-dijo Úrsula, y entonces soltó las riendas de Bruce, que dando un alarido que retumbó en todo el campo de batalla, comenzó a nadar a toda velocidad hacia el ejército enemigo: primero mordió a varios de los escualos que lo acompañaban, y luego finalmente llegó hasta Gill y sus sirenos. Gill consiguió apartarse a tiempo, pero cinco de los soldados que venían detrás fueron devorados al momento por el terrible tiburón.

-¡NO!-gritó Gill desesperado. Cogiendo su bazooka de erizos intentó abatir a Bruce, pero este abrió su bocaza de nuevo y estuvo a punto de comerlo otra vez. Gill nadó a toda velocidad evitando las centelleantes mordidas de Bruce e intentando no acercarlo a la ciudad, pero era tarde.

-OH…-Bruce acababa de ver a toda la marea de peces que se movilizaba por la ciudad de Atlántica. Peces que serían para él… tenía un apetito insaciable. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en ayunas…-¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

-¡NO!-al ver a Bruce entrar en la ciudad Gill fue detrás de él con el arma. No permitiría que afectase a los civiles, llevaba demasiado tiempo esforzándose para al menos mantener a la población inocente a salvo. Ese terrible gran blanco no les haría daño. No lo haría…

-¡Mamá…!-la bebé foca que buscaba a su madre dio un alarido cuando la enorme boca de Bruce fue hacia ella y se la tragó de un bocado, eructando luego dos de sus aletas en una nube de sangre.

-¡NO!-Gill se frenó al ver aquel descarnado espectáculo-no…

-¡Atlántica es nuestra chicos!-rió Úrsula, despiadada-¡COMED LO QUE QUERÁIS!

Haciendo una espiral los hambrientos peces de las Legiones descendieron siguiendo a Bruce y atacaron y mordieron a los peces de Atlántica sin piedad. Las antes espléndidas calles de la ciudad se habían convertido en un Armagedón de sangre y muerte. Había gritos por todas partes, y cadáveres mutilados de peces que prácticamente indefensos eran atrapados por barracudas, tiburones y langostas y despedazados por ellos. Las rayas golpeaban con ferocidad a todos los que se les ponían por delante, y algunas clavaban sus terribles aguijones envenenados en los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

Desde el exterior de los muros de los ciudades Úrsula permanecía nadando en una posición elevada, y veía la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en Atlántica. Unos cuantos de los soldados de la Legión pusieron una bomba en lo alto de una de las torres de la ciudad, y está estalló produciendo un ruido brutal, y se derrumbó. Bruce por su parte se distinguía entre la multitud por su enorme tamaño e iba dejando un reguero de sangre a su alrededor, acabando con absolutamente todo lo que se le ponía en medio.

Mirándola de reojo mientras intentaba zafarse de sus tentáculos, Jim vio extrañado como Úrsula tenía los ojos enrojecidos. De haber estado en tierra, las lágrimas recorrerían su cara regordeta.

-¿Estás contenta…?-dijo el chico con rabia, intentando escurrirse, sin éxito. Las ventosas de los tentáculos de Úrsula eran muy pegajosas-has convertido una ciudad en un infierno… enhorabuena… sé que no te importa pero… aun así…

-Ojalá estuviera mamá… y Morgana…-dijo Úrsula en un susurró. Su pelo, normalmente de punta, estaba ahora lacio y caído. Parecía más débil que antes, hasta el color de su piel se había engrisecido. Jim no entendía el cambio total entre aquella faceta dramática y nostálgica y su anterior humor, exagerado y lleno de vitalidad, aunque fuese una vitalidad maléfica.

-Ojalá estuvieras tú con ellas…-dijo el chico. Temía que pudiera matarlo. Pero la odiaba demasiado como para callarse. La había tenido delante todo aquel tiempo. Habría podido matarla, joder…

-Nos expulsaron de la ciudad cuando éramos niñas… no sabíamos nada del mundo, creíamos que en verdad la vida era feliz… que no había predadores y presas-Úrsula hablaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ciudad-vagabundeamos por el mar durante tantos años… de trabajo en trabajo, de maltrato en maltrato… pero se lo juré a mi madre… que prendería fuego a esta ciudad. Que aún a mil leguas bajo el agua, Atlántica ardería. Y lo he hecho.

"Yo no veo que arda"-pensó Jim, pero prefirió no decirlo, aunque estuvo a punto. No quería provocar más a la bruja.

Pero desgraciadamente Úrsula ya tenía un plan para arreglar eso: ahí era donde entraba el conjuro. Destapó el pequeño frasco del que salió una sustancia blancuzca, similar al esperma, que la rodeó estirándose como una serpiente, y fue aumentando más y más de tamaño.

- _Svirja nkyan lopsa turvah… snorda vabra wiokla ferda_ …-la voz de Úrsula se volvió más y más graves, hasta un punto que Jim creyó que estaba eructando: sus ojos se pusieron blancos, y alrededor de ella apareció una intensa luz violeta.

Entonces la sustancia que había liberado del frasco, el conjuro, se estiró más y más hasta formas un manto, y luego descendió hacia la ciudad. Conforme lo hacía Jim vio cómo se calentaba más y más, hasta volverse de un dorado color incandescente. Suficientemente caliente como para arder incluso debajo del mar. La sustancia, ahora parecida a la lava pero de un color dorado como las burbujas usadas por Tritón, se deslizó por los edificios y los peces, abrasándolos a su paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-chilló Marina, asustada. Miró a Tritón, que por fin había levantado la cabeza, y miraba a aquella corrosiva sustancia que iba hacia ellos con horror-¿qué es eso, majestad?

-El conjuro…-repuso Tritón con voz ronca-destruirá todo el mar… su madre lo robó… tengo que impedirlo…

-¡El tridente papá! ¡Tienes que usarlo!-chilló Arista, preocupada, pero Tritón negó con la cabeza, furioso.

-Eso es lo que ella quiere… pero no será así… no volveré a usar su poder…-levantando sus brazos, Tritón salió del palacio flotando, y avanzando por entre los edificios se acercó hasta la incandescente sustancia que estaba asesinando tanto a sus súbditos como a sus enemigos. Tritón levantó los brazos con autoridad, y mirando hacia la superficie comenzó a susurrar unas palabras en voz muy baja, que luego fue gritando más.

-Convoco al poder de los océanos… el que me lo dio me protege… convoco al poder de los océanos… me lo otorgaron para que me obedeciesen… convoco al poder de los océanos… ¡CONVOCO AL PODER DE LOS OCÉANOS!

Aladdín notó como la corriente le removía el pelo, y se dio cuenta de que el agua se movía hacia Tritón. De repente todas las corrientes parecían converger hacia él. El rey estaba rodeado por un torbellino de burbujas, y de pronto todos los peces lo miraban, hipnotizados, mientras una luz azul que no parecía provenir de ningún lugar lo apuntaba, haciéndolo resaltar por encima de todo lo demás. Tritón dio un potente grito y de pronto todo el agua fluyó con una intensidad increíble. Todos los peces, sirenos y humanos que se encontraban en la ciudad perdieron el equilibrio y fueron arrastrados por las corrientes. Ni Hércules ni sus compañeros veían nada, porque el agua se había oscurecido y fluía a toda velocidad hacia las manos de Tritón, que había abierto las palmas y las movía empujando la sustancia dorada.

-¡CONVOCO EL PODER DE LOS OCÉANOS! ¡CONVOCO DEL PODER….! ¡CONVOCO EL PODER!-la sustancia dorada se frenó golpeada por la fuerza de todo el agua, y de repente fue como si el mar entero la envolviera, enrollándose en torno a ella. El agua en su plena potencia comenzó a sacudir la sustancia dorada despegándola de los edificios y haciéndola girar y girar. Y como todo fluido de densidad menor en otro de densidad mucho mayor, comenzó a disolverse muy rápido, mientras en la superficie unas enormes olas eran el resultado de todo aquel cambio de corrientes, y en la profundidad los tejados de los elevados edificios se desprendieron, y las murallas de Atlántica terminaron de derruirse por completo. Todos los peces y demás animales de Atlántica seguían paralizados, hasta que Tritón bajo las manos, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los poderes ancestrales que había invocado se apagaron, y donde antes estaba aquella peligrosa sustancia que podría haberlo destruido todo solo quedaban cuerpos calcinados.

Tritón se giró un poco para ver a sus hijas. Por un segundo, su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Ariel. Y entonces dio un leve gemido y dejó de nadar, hundiéndose hasta aterrizar con estrépito en el suelo marino. Aquel hechizo de protección lo había llevado al límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡NO!-Ariel bajó hacia donde estaba su padre, y le agarró un brazo-¡NO, DESPIERTA…! Despierta… por favor…

Tritón, con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo plagado de arrugas, la miró con tristeza. Estiró una mano hacia ella, intentando tocarla. Ariel notó como la mano le acariciaba el rostro, sin saber que decir. No quería ver a su padre nunca más. Le… le odiaba. Pero estaba ahí… y no podía dejarlo allí tirado… sería inhumano.

-Como esperaba… ese putón no usaría el tridente ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello-dijo Úrsula, aún fuera de la ciudad, observando el palacio y a Tritón caído en el suelo-oh, espera, que le va… bueno…

Se volvió hacia los pocos y fieles siervos que le quedaban a su lado. Las dos enormes morenas que antes habían estado en el palacio habían llegado hasta ella, e inclinando la cabeza con respeto, la frotaron contra el cuerpo de la bruja, cariñosos.

-Mis bebés…-dijo Úrsula con ternura. Las dos morenas sisearon complacidas mientras los tentáculos de Úrsula las acariciaba todo el cuerpo. En otros tiempos ella los había cuidado, cuando aún eran crías. Pero ahora estos dos monstruos jurásicos eran mucho más grandes que ella, y aun así seguían disfrutando con sus cariños.

-El rey ya está debilitado, y todos están en el palacio-informó una de ellas-incluida Ariell….

-Estupendo Flotsam…-Úrsula besó en la naricita al monstruo con cariño.

-Es tu hora… todo ha salido como querías…-dijo la otra morena, mirando a Jim con desprecio-vamos…

-Vamos…-Úrsula avanzó hacia Atlántica flaqueada por las dos morenas, con una expresión de satisfacción que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Parecía una sultana, rodeada por su guardia, una conquistadora. La reina que pronto conseguiría ser.

-No entiendo nada…-dijo Jim, intentando ganar tiempo, como de costumbre. ¿Por qué siempre acababa liado con aquellos putos psicópatas?-¿qué tengo que ver yo en tu plan?

-Has sido un añadido, al menos desde unas semanas-explicó Úrsula-verás, el plan original era que Ariel me diera el tridente a cambio de su vida, pero entonces la noche en que iba a conseguirlo, ella desapareció. Teníamos una especie de… acuerdo. Un contrato vinculante. Y si ella se sumergía en el mar, yo lo sabría. Pero de repente, ya no estaba.

Jim arqueó una ceja. ¿Sería entonces cuando Ariel apareció por primera vez en el piso de Gantz, con las venas cortadas? ¿era ese el motivo por el que se había suicidado? La extorsión de Úrsula era un motivo más que suficiente…

Siguieron nadando por encima de las ruinas de la ciudad. La mayoría de los peces habían huido ya abandonando sus casas, y se habían refugiado en los arrecifes, más al norte. Úrsula vio como los últimos combatientes del ejército de Atlántica continuaban enfrentándose a sus Legiones, pero ya casi nadie estaba en pie. Bruce nadaba por todas partes, atacando y mordiendo a todos. Pero a ella no la haría daño. Eso también estaba controlado.

-Estuvo desaparecida una semana… el tiempo en el que se fue a vivir contigo, supongo, a ese cuchitril que tienes por casa-siguió explicándole la bruja mientras pasaban por la aguja de un edificio que ahora estaba derrumbada en el suelo, con todas las lapas y algas que antes había tenido pegadas destruidas. Algunos edificios con curiosas formas marinas estaban manchados de sangre y agrietados. Toda la belleza y el color que destacaba de la ciudad cuando habían llegado había desaparecido-y entonces, de repente, volvió al mar. En cuanto tocó el agua del mar, la sentí. Y no me costó encontrarla. Como ya te he dicho, tenemos un contrato vinculante. Estaba en ese barco que habíais robado, para ir a matar a ese pirata. Garfio… yo no le conocía, pero sabía que estaba metido en muchos líos. Yo me acerqué hasta la isla de la Calavera e intenté atrapar a Ariel, pero ese puto cocodrilo era muy peligroso, y yo no podía acercarme. Cuando por fin la tenía, desaparecisteis todos. Ahí es donde entendí que era magia ancestral lo que os guiaba, y que ella había establecido otro contrato vinculante, más poderoso incluso que el que tenía conmigo…

pero tenía algunas pistas: para empezar a ti. Envié a Flotsam y a Jetsam a la ciudad en tu busca. Los transformé en unas criaturas humanoides, ya lo habíamos hecho otras veces antes, para comprar pociones de transformación y armas, así que ellos sabían cómo no llamar la atención. Estuvieron varias semanas muy perdidos, pero al final dieron con vosotros. Y os estuvieron espiando… para mí.

-Claro…-por eso Jim llevaba notando que lo seguían semanas. Y no era Cobra Burbujas y el D23… eran las culebras de aquella zorra.

-¿Lo sospechabas? Es que eres un niño muy listo-se rió Úrsula, pellizcándole a Jim la mejilla con fuerza. Él solo pudo lanzarle la mirada de odio más profunda de la que fue capaz-pues sí, Ariel seguía siendo fundamental para el plan, pero ahora también lo eras tú. Porque yo sabía que ella no volvería al mar ni haría nada… de no ser por ti.

-¿Por mí?-repitió Jim, atónito. La situación no tenía nada de divertida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír-oye, lo siento pero estás… mmmmn… ¿seguro que nos espiaste a nosotros?

-Sí, tú crees que te odia, y no entiendo por qué-rió Úrsula malvadamente-porque eres un cerdo con mucho encanto… me sorprende que no terminarás violándola. Pero el caso es que te equivocas. Hará lo que sea para que te mantenga con vida… espero que sea así, porque si no bueno… peor para ti, pequeñín…

Uno de los tentáculos de Úrsula se enroscó alrededor del pene de Jim y se lo aplastó a través de la ropa. El apretó los dientes, dolorido, mientras la bruja seguía riendo.

-Eres muy poca cosa… normal que estés tan desesperado-se burló. Jim no podía soportar el repugnante tacto de ella por todo su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía liberarse. Úrsula insultaba y se mofaba de sus víctimas con todo tipo de observaciones crueles y comentarios. Sus enemigos podían ignorarla en un principio, pero comentario tras comentario, lograba desmoralizar bastante a sus rivales.

Úrsula se acercó hasta la entrada del palacio, donde Ariel continuaba inclinada al lado de su padre. El resto de sus hermanas habían bajado también, y lloraban al lado de Tritón. Attina permanecía a un lado, y al ver a Úrsula llegar, fue hacia ella.

-Todo ha salido como querías…-susurró-perdóname, no pude vencerle yo misma.

-Tranquila-Úrsula acarició el rostro de Attina con un falso y exagerado gesto de cariño, y luego avanzó hacia Tritón-bueno… ¿me has echado de menos?

-Aléjate de él-Ariel miraba a Úrsula con un odio que Jim jamás había visto en sus ojos. La joven pelirroja respiraba entrecortadamente, y parecía poseída, enloquecida por la cruel criatura que tenía enfrente suyo-¡aléjate de él, no te atrevas a tocarlo!

-Ariel… no…-musitó Tritón.

-¡Matadla!-gritó Ariel mirando hacia el balcón donde aún estaban Hércules, Merlín y el resto-¡Matadla ahora, vamos!

Hércules levantó su arma, pero Merlín se la hizo bajar y sacó una de las suyas.

-Mi turno, vaquero-dijo el mago-treinta puntos, y a casita.

-Que te jodan-le espetó Aladdín detrás suyo.

-Ah sí, vuestras pistolitas que disparan rayos-se rió Úrsula-formas parte de una especie de sociedad secreta o algo así, que liquida peces gordos. Eso es lo que sacaron en claro Flotsam y Jetsam. Desaparecéis y aparecéis en los lugares más inesperados… como ahora… pero tú no esperabas que volviésemos a vernos… o no habrías podido dormir.

-¡MATADLA!-gritó de nuevo Ariel mirando hacia el balcón-¡ACABA CON ELLA, AHORA!

-Voy…-Merlín entrecerró su ojo y llevó el dedo al gatillo.

-Pero si no entiendo mal por la mecánica de vuestras armas, y por el grupo que intentó también acabar conmigo la vez anterior (me los cargué a todos), si disparan un rayo, desintegran al objetivo en su integridad, y a todo lo que ese objeto esté tocando ¿no es cierto?-Úrsula acercó a Jim hasta sus pechos y lo apretó con fuerza-así que entonces… nos vamos los dos…

-Un momento…-Aladdín vio como Úrsula estrechaba a Jim entre sus brazos, y palideció. Los mataría a los dos.

Merlín sin embargo continuaba concentrado. Y no parecía tener ninguna intención de detenerse.

-¡NO!-gritó Lilo asustada.

-Adiós Ariel-dijo Úrsula dándole un beso a Jim en la mejilla. El chico la miró desesperado. No quería morir… pero no pediría clemencia. Al menos Lilo y Aladdín se salvarían…

-¡NO!-Merlín disparó, pero en ese momento, como un rayo, una mancha roja y verde pasó al lado suyo y le quitó el arma. El rayo de luz salió disparado hacia la superficie y se perdió en ella.

-¡NO! ¿Qué haces?-gritó Merlín furioso, mientras Ariel sujetaba el arma en sus manos, ahora ya inservible. A bajo, Úrsula se carcajeaba, mientras Jim miraba a Ariel pasmado. Realmente había impedido el disparo.

-¿No te lo dije?-rió Úrsula satisfecha-¡hará lo que sea, jajajajaja! ¡lo que sea!

-Ariel…-susurró Jim perplejo.

-Hay que separar al chico de ella, y matarla-dijo Hércules, cogiéndole el radar a Merlín, aprovechando que estaba distraído-nos queda una hora…

-¡JODER!-Helga estaba harta de todo aquello. Cogió un fusil de erizos de uno de los sirenos que todavía quedaban en pie, y abrió fuego contra Úrsula. Ella puso a Jim de escudo, y el erizo se le clavó en el pecho, haciéndole dar un desgarrador grito de dolor. Jim notó como las púas se le clavaban en la piel como agujas en medio de un dolor insoportable y pataleó furioso, sin poder hacer nada porque continuaba apresado por Úrsula.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA!-le gritó Aladdín a Helga, bajando su arma, furioso.

-¡DÉJAME!-respondió ella, mirándolo con odio-¡VOY A MATARLA! NECESITO LOS PUNTOS…

-Acaba con ellos-le dijo Úrsula a Bruce, que acababa de aproximarse. Él ya no parecía un ser racional: su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, y respiraba con pesadez.

-Bruce…-dijo Ariel asustada. Ella no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero Jim sí: Úrsula se había colocado al lado del tiburón después de que él la desenmascarase en las grutas, y susurrando unas extrañas palabras lo había dejado en un estado de trance, hasta volverlo aquel monstruo salvaje.

-Yo le cuidé de niño ¿sabes?-le había explicado la bruja a Jim, que estaba horrorizado por perder al único aliado que tenía en ese momento-los terrestres lo llamáis psicólogo, creo… conseguí hacer que dejase de comer carne, como él mismo me pidió, gracias a la sugestión. Pero siempre supe que me sería útil. Por eso dejé una parte de su mente, la carnívora, dormida. Para cuando tuviera que unirlo a mi causa. Es el tiburón más fuerte del mar. Y ahora será la pieza clave en mi última batalla.

Efectivamente lo había sido. El ejército de Atlántica no se esperaba un ataque tan bestial y rápido como el de ese tiburón blanco.

Bruce miró a Hércules, Merlín y el resto de los que se encontraban en el balcón y se relamió, bufando.

-Oh oh…-susurró Timón, mientras Pumbaa a su lado tenía una reacción mucho más gráfica.

-Corred-les susurró Hércules. Entonces Bruce dio un alarido y cargó contra ellos. Merlín y Hércules lo apuntaron con sus armas para matarlo, pero desde abajo Úrsula les arrojó una bola de energía, y eso hizo que cayeran hacia atrás, heridos. Furioso Merlín se levantó, para encontrarse con las mandíbulas de Bruce cerrándose sobre él.

-¡AAAAH!-Hércules vio impactado como el tiburón se tragaba al mago de un bocado, y luego iba hacia él. Quiso apuntarle con su arma, pero de un coletazo Bruce lo derribó y se la hizo perder.

-¡NO!-Hércules intentó recuperar la pistola de luz, cuando Bruce estuvo a punto de morderle la pierna. El tiburón se había empecinado en atraparlo. Entonces dando un salto el joven evitó de nuevo otra mordida del tiburón, y se subió encima suyo.

-¡ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! ¡BÁJATE!-rugió Bruce girando su cuerpo e intentando atrapar a Hércules, sin éxito. Se movió hacia los lados y se golpeó contra las paredes con fuerza, pero no era capaz de quitárselo de encima. Entonces aceleró, y rompiendo una ventana del palacio salió disparado de él, yendo en vertical hacia la superficie.

-"Nos estamos quedando sin oxígeno-se percató Hércules-tengo que cargarme a este y volver ahora mismo"

-Vas a morir-le avisó Bruce mientras continuaba sacudiéndose el lomo desesperado. Hércules se aferró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Ese monstruo era muy fuerte… pero él también.

De las branquias de Bruce iban saliendo unas pequeñas burbujitas, que aunque el tiburón iba muy rápido se fueron juntando detrás, conformando lo que parecía un cuerpo. Merlín se fue reconstruyendo poco a poco de forma sorprendente en medio de un montón de burbujas que fueron haciendo cohesión. Su rostro, aunque todavía no estaba formado, no parecía nada contento. Que se lo comieran sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¡YIAAAAAH!-dentro del palacio los sicarios de Úrsula perseguían a los humanos, y ellos oponían resistencia. Helga disparaba con la pistola de erizos a todo el que se le ponía a tiro y le pegó una brutal patada a una raya, rompiéndole la cabeza. Aladdín por su parte trataba de regresar nadando a la sala del trono, donde estaban los caparazones. Si subían a ellos, tendrían una ventaja clara.

Pero las dos enormes morenas se pusieron en medio y abriendo sus bocas enseñando los dientes lo frenaron.

-¡JODER!-Aladdín, que mantenía a Lilo sujeta de la mano, quiso enfrentarse a ellas, pero no pudo hacer nada. Un coletazo lo derribó, y las dos morenas los atraparon en cuestión de segundos.

-Aquí jugamos con ventaja, humano-rió Flotsam enrollándose y apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Aladdín.

-Ssssí… que niña más suculenta-comentó Jetsam agarrando a Lilo por el pelo y levantándola. Ella chilló con rebeldía, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada.

-¡Los tenemos a todos! ¡Los tenemos!-gritaron triunfantes los monstruos de Úrsula. Una langosta tenía atrapado a Kuzco, y dos mantas llevaban a Helga agarrada con sus tensas colas.

-Perfecto-Úrsula exhibía una horrible sonrisa. En la ciudad ya no quedaba nadie, o al menos eso parecía: un silencio sepulcral reinaba ahora en el reino de Atlántica, como si allí no hubieran nadado peces y ballenas hacía tan solo unos momentos. Pero el último colosal ataque, el conjuro y el carnicero Bruce habían hecho huir a todos los supervivientes. Aquellos que quedaban eran ya solo Úrsula y sus más allegados, y el rey, su familia y los jugadores de Gantz. Hasta Marina había huido, sin preocuparse ya por las siete hijas de Tritón a las que en teoría debía cuidar.

Pero Úrsula se olvidaba de algo: Timón y Pumbaa habían conseguido esconderse y eludir a sus escualos. Ocultos en un largo pasillo con los suelos de color turquesa y altas y doradas columnas, el suricato y el jabalí cuchicheaban, angustiados.

-Se suponía que tenían la situación bajo control. Un poco mentira me parece a mí-se quejaba Timón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-replicó Pumbaa-¡las armas, hay que conseguirlas!

-No podemos-dijo Timón enfadado-Pumbaa, somos un par de maricas de mediana edad con el culo bien gordo, no somos héroes… ¡ya lo has comprobado!

-Pero ellos están en peligro-replicó Pumbaa con convencimiento-¡y tenemos que luchar!

Timón iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado. Luego fue como si se le iluminara el rostro.

-¡Ey, tengo una idea! ¿Y si luchamos?-le preguntó, animado.

-Vale…-gruñó Pumbaa.

-¿Van a luchá?-preguntó Sebastián apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAH!-chilló Timón-¡Ah! Que susto… ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!…

-Lo siento…-se excusó el cangrejo. Entonces escucharon ruidos por el pasillo-creo que lo han oído.

-¡Vamos rápido, vamos!-exclamó Pumbaa, y los tres animales nadaron por el pasillo hacia otros corredores, evitando que los secuaces de Úrsula los encontraran.

Úrsula estaba ahora en la sala del trono, y acomodada sobre él observaba triunfante al agotado rey Tritón y a sus hijas. También estaban allí Aladdín, Jim, Lilo, Helga y Kuzco, que no se atrevía a mirar a la gorda, pensando que así ella no le notaría.

-Ugh…-Jim notó la herida del disparo de erizo de mar que había recibido. Úrsula acababa de pasarle la mano por él, y se lo había curado. Realmente parecía que a la bruja del mar le interesaba mantenerlo con vida, al menos por ahora…

-Su arma…-Flotsam le acercó a Úrsula la pistola de luz que Hércules había perdido en el combate, y ella la levantó, victoriosa.

-Teníamos otras dos, pero ya las gasté-les explicó a sus prisioneros-¡son de un solo disparo! ¡¿qué clase de mierda usáis?!

-En teoría, debía de ser suficiente-musitó Jim.

-Mas no lo ha sido-Úrsula observó la pistola con curiosidad, y luego los miró a ellos-¿por qué queréis matarme? La otra unidad que vino a por mí tampoco me lo pudo explicar…

Flotsam y Jetsam rieron por lo bajo. Matar a los doce anteriores había sido muy divertido para ellos.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Jim, cuyo cabello ondeaba hacia arriba dándole un aspecto muy extraño-solo sabemos que hay que obedecer, nada más.

-Y yo estoy en la lista negra-dijo Úrsula. Luego se rascó la gruesa barbilla, abstraída-me preguntó por qué…

-Ni idea…-Jim miró hacia Aladdín y le hizo una seña. Él lo entendió. Tenían que conseguir liberarse y arrebatarle el arma. Los dos chicos comenzaron a buscar alrededor suyo algún modo de zafarse de los rapes y escualos que los tenían atrapados y abalanzarse sobre Úrsula. Pero ella era mucho más fuerte que ellos. Y también más rápida. No lo tenían nada fácil. En realidad, había muy pocas posibilidades de que sobrevivieran.

-Guardaba este disparo para ti Tritón… pero no me va a hacer falta-rió Úrsula mirando al rey del mar, que ya estaba recuperando las fuerzas, y la miraba con enfado.

-Deja en paz… a mis hijas-musitó Tritón furioso.

-Estoy aquí por ellas, mi vida-rió Úrsula-y tú no harás nada mientras yo las tengo… ¿eh?

Tritón inclinó la cabeza sin atreverse a decir nada más. Al lado de Úrsula, Attina lo miraba con desprecio. Úrsula pasó un tentáculo por el hombre de Attina y la achuchó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te parece, Tritón? Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin tu hija… ella nos explicó como desmontar las defensas de la ciudad y nos informó de los movimientos del ejército de Atlántica. Vosotros creíais habernos vencido en los arrecifes… que monos. ¿De verdad creías que conmigo era tan fácil?

Tritón miró hacia otro lado, sin interés alguno en responderla, mientras que Ariel y el resto de sus hijas la sostenían la mirada. Las sirenas eran una raza orgullosa y fuerte, pese a todo, y aunque las aplastaran se levantarían con dignidad.

-No.-dijo Ariel con desdén-sabíamos que no sería tan fácil.

Úrsula le tiró un beso a Ariel y luego tuvo otro ataque de risa histérica que les inquietó a todos.

-"Si Hércules sigue vivo es nuestra única oportunidad-pensó Aladdín preocupado-tiene que matar al tiburón y volver… es muy fuerte… puede conseguirlo…" ¿Podría?

-Attina, ¿cómo has podido?-le dijo Adela, temblorosa, a su hermana-¿cómo has podido hacernos esto a nosotros?

-¡A nosotras!-chilló Andrina señalándose a sí misma y a sus hermanas.

-¡Cállate! ¡CALLAOS TODAS!-chilló Attina, descontrolada de nuevo-¡No tenéis ni idea! ¡OS ODIO!

-Si ya lo has dicho…-murmuró Ariel que exhibía una expresión muy sombría, que Jim no había visto nunca. Él intentó establecer contacto visual con ella, hacerle un gesto, una seña, para hacerla ver que todo iba a ir bien. Pero Ariel no le hizo ningún caso.

Al ver que no iba a conseguirlo Jim volvió a mirar a Aladdín, que ahora sonreía. Con una mirada, el árabe le señaló la ventana del fondo: por ella habían entrado dos caparazones al destrozarla. Pero ahora solo había uno. Jim se dio cuenta de que ni el cerdo ni el suricato ni Sebastián aparecían por ninguna parte, y tampoco aquella mujer, la dama que le sonaba de algo.

-No os cabreéis con Attina. Ella nunca me hubiera ayudado si no supiera la verdad-dijo Úrsula acercándose a las hermanas de Ariel, que asustadas por su presencia se encogieron abrazadas las unas a las otras. A Úrsula le parecieron unas niñatas cursis e insoportables. Al menos la mayor y la pequeña no eran así.

-¿Qué verdad?-preguntó Ariel, desafiante. Sus hermanas le pusieron las manos en el hombro para calmarla, pero ella se las apartó-¿qué mentira le has contado?

-Lo mejor de esta mentira es que es toda verdad-dijo Úrsula, disfrutando de lo lindo con aquellas caras de sufrimiento-os la diré. Pero antes tengo que hacer otra cosa…

Se volvió hacia Aladdín y Helga, que se miraron con sorpresa. ¿Qué querría de ellos?

-Uno de vosotros asesinó a mi hermana, según me han dicho-dijo Úrsula y la sonrisa de su cara desapareció en una fría mueca de odio-¿Quién de los dos?

-Creo que ya lo sabes…-dijo Helga. Aladdín la miró con sorpresa. La rubia estaba muy pálida, y temblaba un poco, aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo. Úrsula asintió, pensativa.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya lo sé. Creo que lo justo es que tu sufras lo mismo… por alguien que quieras…-dijo, y apuntó a Aladdín. Helga la miró con sorpresa-¿te parece si desintegro a tu novio?

-Él no es mi…-empezó Helga, pero luego enmudeció. Aladdín la miró asustado. "Joder, haz algo"-pensó, asustado. Pero la rubia se había quedado petrificada. El miedo a morir ella parecía ser superior a la intención de querer salvarlo.

-Helga…-la voz de Aladdín sonó con más tristeza que nunca. Ella había dicho que le protegería… que le ayudaría… y ahora… joder… iba a morir… no quería morir-…no…

-¡NO!-gritó Jim intentando soltarse de los peces que le agarraban, pero Flotsam y Jetsam se acercaron y le enseñaron sus largos dientes en señal de advertencia.

-Despídete de ella-rió Úrsula. Aladdín miró de reojo a Helga, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado. No iba a salvarlo, pero no quería verlo. No le quería ver morir por ella…

Aladdín miró de nuevo a Úrsula, sin poder decir nada más. Siempre pensó que si moría, quería tener unas últimas palabras chulas. Pero en ese momento estaba en blanco. Llegar hasta allí para acabar así… joder…

Pensó en Yasmín. No iba a volver a verla. Y eso sí que lo lamentó de veras…

Entonces Úrsula cambió la pistola de dirección, y disparó a Helga. Ella tuvo unos segundos para darse cuenta y abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero entonces la luz salió de la pistola. Las hermanas de Ariel dieron chillidos alejándose asustadas, y a Flotsam y Jetsam se les abrieron mucho los ojos con sádico interés por captar hasta el último detalle de aquel increíble poder. La figura de Helga resplandeció por unos segundos en una intensa luz dorada, mientras Aladdín gritaba también, incapaz ya de hacer nada por ella, y segundos después desapareció. Ya no estaba. Ya no estaría nunca más.

-¡NO!-Aladdín abrió las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quedaba nada de ella. Ni restos para recoger. Todos los demás participantes de Gantz se habían quedado también petrificados. Era la primera vez que veían desaparecer así a uno de sus compañeros. El poder de aquellas armas era devastador, y escalofriante. Aladdín miró a Úrsula con rabia, mientras ella hacía girar la pistola en uno de sus tentáculos, satisfecha.

-Era difícil no acertarla, con esas operadas tan grandes-rió la bruja, y sus esbirros la imitaron. Aladdín entonces se zafó del pez que le sujetaba y se tiró sobre Úrsula, pero ella lo inmovilizó al instante con sus tentáculos, y después lo estampó contra el suelo con violencia. Aladdín dio un grito de dolor, pero resistió con valentía. Intentó liberarse de ella, pero como le había pasado antes a Jim, era prácticamente imposible. Úrsula lo rodeó con sus tentáculos y se lo acercó, curiosa.

-Tú sí que eres un ejemplar más interesante-dijo la mujer pulpo mientras sus tentáculos se metían por la ropa de Aladdín, pasándole por el culo y las pelotas, viscosos. Él jadeó apretando los puños, pero incapaz de hacer nada-sí, a ti si te puedo entender, la verdad…

-Su… suéltame…-gimió Aladdín notando los tentáculos rodearle el torso y apretárselo hasta entrecortarle la respiración.

-¿Sabes por qué no te he matado?-le preguntó Úrsula, acercando su rostro al suyo. Aladdín lo alejó, mirando hacia el otro lado. No quería establecer contacto visual con ella-¿sabes por qué no? Porque quería que uno de los dos sufriera la muerte del otro… y ella no iba a hacerlo…

Aladdín tembló al oír aquello, y fue entonces cuando entendió, por desgracia, que sí se había enamorado de Helga. Pese a seguir queriendo a Yasmín, la rubia había conseguido robarle el corazón en lo que había empezado siendo solo un encaprichamiento. Las crueles palabras de Úrsula lo hirieron más que sus tentáculos, tal y como ella quería.

Úrsula devolvió a Aladdín a su sitio con los rapes de profundidad que lo estaban sujetando.

-Y que no se os escape está vez-les espetó. Ellos se apresuraron a asentir, asustados. Úrsula se acercó a Tritón y le obligó a mirarla levantándole los tentáculos-vamos ahora con lo importante… ¿no te parece…?

-Mátame…-susurró Tritón, con voz ronca-por favor, deja que se vayan… ellas no han hecho nada.

-Yo tampoco he hecho nada-Úrsula escupió esas palabras con una amargura superior, pero luego las camufló de nuevo con su habitual expresión burlona-Attina vino a buscarme porque estaba intentando averiguar a donde se había ido la zorra cobarde de su hermanita Ariel, que llevaba un año desaparecida.

Ariel miró a Attina de reojo, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza bien alta. Ella no se esperaba eso, aunque no dijo anda. Las demás hermanas de Ariel alternaban entre mirar a Attina y a Úrsula, que las asustaba y fascinaba en la misma medida.

-Se coló en mi casa, la guardia de la Morena, creyendo que yo no me enteraría. Pero sí lo hice, por supuesto. Sin embargo no soy una vieja gorda y loca como a muchos os gusta creer. Yo admito que en el pasado fui perversa, pero ahora he enmendado mi caminó… ¡JA! Así que decidí ser honesta con ella, y contarle la verdad… para que supiera en qué lado de la historia estaba.

-¿La verdad?-repitió Ariel, mientras sus hermanas murmuraban angustiadas. La pelirroja miró a Attina, que continuaba impasible.

-Sí. La verdad… sobre cómo murió vuestra madre. Asesinada por un humano cruel sin alma ni siquiera para compartir con su familia-Úrsula miró a Tritón, que mantenía la cabeza agachada, y tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería escucharlo-…vuestro padre.

-¿Qué?-Aquata, Alana, Arista, Andrina y Adela se miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad ¿pero qué estaba diciendo esa loca? ¿Su padre?

Pero Jim vio que Ariel parecía entrever algo en medio de aquella neblina confusa. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras miraba al rey caído, que temblaba con el rostro oscuro.

-Pero… pero eso es imposible-dijo Aquata mirando a sus hermanas-¿qué dice? A nuestra madre la mataron los humanos, aquel día en las rocas. Attina, Adela y Andrina estaban con nosotras… ella… ella nos salvó…

-Nuestro padre es un sireno…-dijo Arista mirando a Tritón extrañada.

Úrsula asintió complacida. Esperaba esas reacciones. Jim por su parte solo tenía ojos para Ariel. Su madre era una sirena como las que tantas veces le había hablado Silver. Y los humanos la habían atrapado, por salvar a sus hijas. Ariel seguía con aquella expresión sombría, pero Jim atisbó el dolor detrás de esa coraza. Perder a su madre… él podía entenderla… ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

-No, no lo es. Vuestro padre es un humano. Yo me di cuenta porque los sirenos no son tan peludos-comentó Úrsula pasando sus manos por el pecho de Tritón, que contuvo un escalofrío-hace muchos años… él conoció a vuestra mamá… y lo dejó todo por ella… la verdad es que eso es precioso…

Tritón seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras Ariel lo miraba, cada vez más desmontada. Todo lo que estaba escuchando… no quería oírlo… pero la estaba cambiando completamente. Cuando las personas a nuestro alrededor cambian, también lo hace nuestro propio ser.

-Tritón se esforzó mucho por encajar en el nuevo mundo y ser un rey digno… yo creo que lo consiguió al principio… pero los años fueron pasando… y como en todas las historias de amor, la chispa se fue apagando-Úrsula rodeaba al rey y retorcía sus tentáculos alrededor de su exageradamente musculoso cuerpo. Jim se dio cuenta de que era verdad: Tritón era más humano que el resto de sirenas: su cuerpo era mucho menos escamoso, y más peludo. Los ojos del rey temblaban. No podía atacar a Úrsula ahora porque los demás peces matarían a sus hijas en el acto, pero tampoco lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido. Era la hora de confesar. Era el final-así que vuestro padre decidió tomarse un respiro… se marchó del palacio unas semanas… pasó por tierra… y me conoció a mí.

-No es cierto… mientes…-Adela negaba con la cabeza, y sus hermanas también lo hicieron, porque estaban muy asustadas-estás mintiendo… eso no es posible…

Úrsula se mordió el labio.

-Ya… ¿miento, mi vida?-preguntó bajando hasta Tritón. Él no respondió. Y sus hijas se abrazaron, consternadas-enrollarse conmigo fue un error, aunque emborracharse en una taberna de la costa disfrutando de nuevo de su forma humana e irse de la lengua sobre el reino de las sirenas fue un error peor todavía. Eso llamó la atención de algunos humanos… los piratas.

-Piratas…-Jim tembló. De nuevo volvían a entrar en la historia. No le gustaba nada el cariz que aquello estaba tomando.

-Los piratas espiaron a vuestro padre y consiguieron seguirlo una vez que regresó al mar. Él y yo mantuvimos una relación de varios años, en secreto, claro está. Se suponía que yo era una enemiga declarada del reino… de la puta de vuestra madre… pero Tritón conseguía advertirme y protegerme siempre de los peligros… así es como recuperé el conjuro que una vez fue de mi madre…

Ariel y Attina seguían impasible, mientras el resto escuchaban la historia como si fuese un cuento de terror. Aladdín y Jim también lo estaban oyendo, no podían hacer otra cosa, pero su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad buscando el modo de acabar con la bruja. El tiempo corría. La hora se estaba acabando. Aladdín notó como le empezaba a faltar aire. La respiración del traje se estaba acabando también.

-Así que un día que queríamos vernos vuestro papá le sugirió a mamá que saliera a dar un paseo a la superficie con las mayores…-señaló a Adela, Aquata, Attina y Andrina-y así lo hicieron… mientras él venía a verme.

El rostro de Úrsula se ensombreció entonces, mientras sus tentáculos se retorcían cruelmente.

-¿Sabéis donde estaba vuestro padre cuando los piratas que el mismo había atraído capturaron a vuestra madre en esa red y se la llevaron?-preguntó. Ariel la miró por primera vez a los ojos. Era la única preparada para oírlo de verdad. "No lo digas-pensó Jim para sí mismo. Ya sabía dónde estaba Tritón en ese momento-joder…".-Tritón estaba conmigo, en mi cueva… estábamos follando… y fue el mejor de mi vida, si queréis que os sea sincera. Él fue todo un caballero…

-No…-las hermanas de Ariel miraron a Úrsula totalmente horrorizadas mientras negaban con la cabeza-no, no es verdad… no es cierto…

Pero Ariel sabía que sí lo era. Miró a su padre, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba lentamente. Todo su rostro estaba congestionado por el dolor, y la vergüenza. Úrsula también le miraba, pues estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-susurró Ariel. Su padre negó con la cabeza, y a ella se le quebró un poco la voz-¿cómo pudiste hacerlo…?

-Oye Ariel que es comprensible-se mofó Úrsula moviendo sus pechos con prepotencia-a una como yo no es tan fácil resistirse… ¡Jojojojojojo!

Ariel miró temblando de rabia a Úrsula, que se carcajeaba como una loca. Ella, siempre ella. Había estado ahí desde el principio, y nunca se había dado cuenta. La odiaba… la odiaba más que a nadie.

-Y no os imagináis lo que éramos… vuestro padre es un dios en la cama-se mofó la bruja, mientras las sirenas se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, totalmente destruidas. Su padre… mamá… su madre había muerto… mientras él estaba…

 _Úrsula y el rey se habían estado restregando como anguilas en la guarida de ella. Tritón necesitaba descargar todas las tensiones de la vida de palacio. Se sentía inferior frente a su esposa, la bella y dulce reina. Sentía que no era suficiente para ella. Ella siempre era mucho más. Pero con Úrsula era distinto. Ella era ardiente, y le comprendía. Al menos eso creía él. Porque en realidad lo estaba utilizando._

 _-¡OOOOoOOOOAaaaaaaAH!-Úrsula era muy escandalosa durante el sexo. Sus tentáculos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Tritón mientras él frotaba los órganos genitales de su cola contra el orificio de ella-¡OOOOOOOOH! ¡SIGUEEEEE! ¡OHHHHH, PARA, PARA! ¡TÚ SÍ QUE SABES…. OHHHHHHH…. CARIÑO!_

 _-AAAAAAAAAARH-Tritón presionó las tetas de ella mientras su barba la tapaba el rostro y la besaba por todas partes. Úrsula acarició sus pectorales con sus tentáculos y le hundió la cara entre sus abundantes carnes, mientras gritaba con más fuerza que nunca, poseída por el placer. Sí que le gustaba… pero estaba loca. Y por eso quería hacerle daño._

 _El semen del rey y la tinta que Úrsula liberó al llegar al orgasmo los cubrió mientras seguían besándose con lujuria y tocándose por todas partes, en un desesperado éxtasis._

-Volvería a repetir…-dijo Úrsula-si quieres, puedes volver a comerte a la reina de Atlántica…-pasó una mano por la mejilla de Tritón, que dejó caer la cabeza, totalmente rendido-porque ahora… tu reino… todo… es mío.

-Cuándo me lo contó, yo tampoco la creí…-susurró Attina, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo-pero luego me enseñó una sortija de padre… y escritos de él… cartas de amor… ya nada tenía sentido. Pero tenía que asegurarme. Así que acepté disfrazarme de ella… y ver si él la odiaba tanto como decía…. Y no es así…-su voz se quebró y por unos momentos se quedó sin aliento-no es así… no la odia… nunca la haría daño…

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Andrina y Alana lloraban, mientras las demás seguían abrazadas entre ellas, incapaces de reaccionar, sin saber qué hacer. Todo lo que creían cierto no lo era. Ojalá estuviera su madre. Ella sí las quería. Ella sí sabría qué hacer. Attina miró a su padre con odio, aunque también se la veía rota, y Ariel, que era la que estaba más cerca de él, estaba totalmente en shock. No quería imaginarlo, pero lo veía. Los veía a los dos, en aquella putrefacta cueva. Úrsula… Dios, iba a matarla.

-Eres… te… te odio…-dijo Ariel mirando a Úrsula con una mueca de asco. Ella se volvió con sorpresa.

-Ya lo hablamos una vez, gilipollas. Cada uno tomamos nuestras elecciones. Tu padre me eligió a mí, frente a tu madre… y tú también elegiste, frente a tu familia-soltó una carcajada-y frente al pobre Jim… lo tienes más seco que el desierto.

Ariel miró a Jim un segundo, pero luego volvió a Úrsula de inmediato. "No le importo una mierda"-pensó Jim, que veía el trono de Úrsula y los chorros de burbujas, e intentaba buscar una forma de llevarla hasta allí para su nuevo plan. Pero si no le importaba… ¿por qué lo había salvado antes, cuando Merlín iba a desintegrarlos a los dos? Sabía lo que estaba en juego…

-Y ahora llegamos a la parte más importante, lo único por lo que me he molestado en mover mi gordo culete hasta aquí-explicó Úrsula nadando en círculos en torno a sus víctimas. Hizo una estudiada pausa dramática y luego prestó atención al rostro de todas-el tridente.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Las siete hermanas se miraron entre ellas, lívidas. Úrsula alzó las cejas, curiosa.

-¿Os he robado la voz a todas? Venga ya… sé qué lo sabéis. Aunque no sabéis dónde está, claro. Eso solo lo sabe Ariel… y me lo tiene que decir… rápido, antes de que se muera porque se os acaba el plazo-con uno de los tentáculos Úrsula les enseñó el radar que se le había caído a Hércules y sus secuaces habían recogido-ya no tendré que preocuparme más por si vienen a matarme o no cuando lo tenga… porque yo, al contrario que vuestro padre, sí que voy a utilizarlo.

-No podías haberlo usado para matarla… para acabar con todo esto…-le susurró Attina a Tritón-la querías demasiado…

-¿Y tú qué?-Ariel se giró a su hermana mayor, asustándola por su repentina reacción-¿tenías que hacer esto para quedarte en paz? ¿¡tenías que destruir todo el reino!?

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME HABLES!-le gritó Attina descontrolada. Ariel la miró con asco y decepción, y luego se alejó de ella.

-Cuando la muerte de la reina Anthea fue confirmada por las gaviotas que la vieron colgada de aquel mástil, se declaró el luto en toda Atlántica-recordó Úrsula. Las sirenas agacharon la mirada, doloridas. Lo recordaban a la perfección. Ya habían pasado diez años… les costó mucho recuperar el cuerpo, todos lo sabemos... y el tridente de la reina, por decisión de su marido, rey consorte, fue guardado, ocultado, en una cámara del palacio imposible de encontrar excepto para los que ya sabían dónde estaba. Un antiguo hechizo marino… que Ariel consiguió sortear…

Ariel miraba a Úrsula con miedo. No entendía como ella sabía eso. Nunca se lo había contado, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron… Por primera vez su padre había levantado la cabeza y algo más a parte de la vergüenza y el dolor que torturaban su rostro brillaba en él. Parecía… ¿esperanza?

-¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido…?-preguntó la pelirroja. En teoría aquel secreto solo lo sabían ella… y Flounders, claro.

-¿Quién crees que me lo dijo?-se burló Úrsula-estaba desesperado por ayudarte. Se habría ocupado él mismo, pero entonces… bueno las cosas se complicaron para el pobrecito Flounders…

Ariel tragó saliva, claramente afectada. Jim no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero sí que le sonaba algo de todo aquello: la leyenda del tridente. Silver también le había hablado de ello, y por supuesto tampoco le había creído.

 _-El tridente del mar es el tesoro más codiciado por los piratas, Jim-explicaba Silver, mientras sentados en las cocinas lavaban los platos. Jim se había ofrecido como pinche para ayudar a Silver los fines de semana-bueno, por los piratas y por todos los hombres de mar, vaya._

 _-Déjame adivinar… el tridente te permite controlar el agua ¿no?-se cachondeó Jim-hay una serie en la que sale una cosa así…_

 _-Ríete, sinvergüenza-le respondió Silver, fingiendo enfado-el tridente te permite controlar el mar y las mareas, el viento y los rayos. Su poder es tal que podría hacer que todo el agua del mar se levantara en una columna… ¡y llegase hasta el cielo!-alzó sus brazos con exageración. Jim arqueó una ceja, incrédulo._

 _-Ya… ¿y dónde se supone que está? ¿Es otra de tus islas? ¿Isla Súpertridente?_

 _-El rey del mar lo guarda, según sé. Creo que sí, desde… bueno, eso creo, Jim._

Jim miró a Úrsula preocupado, mientras recordaba las palabras de Silver sobre el tridente. Si era cierto (como lo había sido todo lo demás que su buen amigo cyborg le había dicho), el tridente le permitiría controlar los mares… no quería ni imaginárselo…

-A ver si lo ves…-dijo Úrsula poniendo las manos como si estuviera haciendo una fotografía-una ola gigante que arrastra todos los puertos y la ciudad de los hombres… el mar en toda su fuerza, contra la naturaleza nadie puede enfrentarse…

Vale, ya se lo imaginaba. Todos en Suburbia morirían si el mar los arrastraba. ¡Tenían que hacer algo! Verdaderamente esta vez había mucho en juego, más que nunca. Y se estaban quedando sin tiempo…

-Cuando tu hermana vino a verme pensé que también sabría el emplazamiento del tridente, pero no es así. Al parecer el rey Tritón no consideraba digna a la heredera de saber dónde estaba el mayor tesoro de Atlántica-Úrsula metió el dedo en la llaga, porque Attina al escuchar aquello volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su padre, movida por una rabia inhumana-bueno, Ariel, entonces vamos a terminar ya con esto. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que llegaríamos a este punto el día que nos conocimos?

Ariel negaba con la cabeza, intentando alejarse de Úrsula, pero las dos morenas se pusieron detrás de ella y la impulsaron con sus colas, acercándola a la bruja. Los tentáculos de Úrsula enredaron a Ariel consigo, y ella no luchó por liberarse como sí habían hecho Ariel y Jim. Ya sabía que era imposible.

-¿Dónde está el tridente, Ariel? Venga, díselo a mami…

-No eres… mi madre…-jadeó Ariel, porque los tentáculos de Úrsula la estaban apretando la cintura. La bruja fue apretando más y más los tentáculos rápidamente, haciendo que Ariel se pusiera colorada por la falta de aire.

-¡EH!-Jim intentó acercarse a Úrsula, pero se lo impidieron. Se sorprendió de sí mismo. Pero es que no podía soportar ver a Ariel en esa situación. ¡Tenía qué hacer algo! Ariel entonces lo miró en ese momento. Y Jim vio un extraño destello en su mirada. No estaba asustada. No temía a Úrsula. Lo que significaba que… ¿tenía un plan?

-No pienso decírtelo…-le dijo Ariel a Úrsula con voz ahogada-te odio… puedes matarme…

La sonrisa de Úrsula vaciló un poco, pero no la perdió. Avanzó hacia las hermanas de Ariel, alzando sus tentáculos amenazadora.

-¡Prometiste que no las harías daño!-para sorpresa de todas, la que habló esta vez fue Attina-a ninguna… ese era el trato…

-Demonios marinos, es verdad-Úrsula exageraba cada emoción como si todo se tratara de un gran teatro. Jim aborrecía eso con toda su alma-pero entonces si no puedo matarlas a ellas… ¿a quién…? Con tu padre sería demasiado fácil…

-Él no me importa…-dijo Ariel. Úrsula alzó una ceja y se acercó a Tritón. El rostro de Ariel se volvió completamente inexpresivo cuando la bruja se fue acercando a su padre, pero luego Úrsula se alejó de él y fue hasta Jim.

-¿Y él?-preguntó la bruja, enganchando de nuevo sus muchos brazos en torno a Jim. Los jóvenes se miraron unos segundos y Jim despegó los labios, mirándola suplicante. Pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que ella no iba a permitirlo. Y eso le reconfortaba…

-No quiero que mates a nadie por mi culpa… aunque sea él-dijo Ariel, y Úrsula soltó una carcajada.

-Ay Ariel… te conozco mejor de lo que crees. De hecho, creo que mejor que tú misma… pero bueno… dime, ¿dónde está? No puedo esperar más…

Ariel miró solo un segundo a su padre, tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible, al igual que el movimiento de cabeza de él.

-Aquí… en esta sala-dijo la pelirroja. Sus hermanas murmuraron, asustadas ¿de verdad iba a dárselo? Con él… nada podría detener ya a Úrsula.

-Venga…-Úrsula incitó a la pelirroja-dime donde está… y tendrás tu premio… de verdad que sí, créeme. Nunca quise que las cosas acabaran mal entre nosotras, sabes que siento debilidad por ti.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Ariel con un hilo de voz. Vaciló unos instantes, pero luego nadó por encima del trono de Tritón hasta una pared llena de lapas. Las miró entrecerrando los ojos un segundo, haciendo memoria. Aún recordaba perfectamente la combinación-cuando murió mamá yo no podía dormir, y una noche decidí salir de mi cuarto… así que fui al trono que ella solía ocupar, y vi como mi padre y Celtus guardaban el tridente… es un pasadizo secreto…

Ariel tocó varias de las palas y de repente el suelo debajo de ella empezó a temblar. Un estrecho conducto se fue abriendo rebelando un túnel que bajaba a un área secreta del palacio. Todos lo miraron con atención, pero Úrsula se adelantó al resto, y los ojos la brillaron por la codicia.

-Sí…-susurró con voz ronca-eres mío.

¡BANG! ¡BOOOOOOM! El caparazón reventó la otra cristalera del salón del trono y abrió fuego (o mejor dicho, burbujas tan calientes como el fuego) contra Úrsula y sus secuaces.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-Úrsula no fue capaz de esquivar una de las burbujas, que la derribó y le hizo sangrar en el estómago y dos tentáculos. Furiosa, giró la cabeza para ver el caparazón que pasaba por su lado persiguiendo a Flotsam y a Jetsam.

-¿Dónde está el tiburón?-preguntó Flotsam mientras esquivaba otro disparo del caparazón.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA SON NUESTROS!-gritó Timón, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Lady Tremaine, al volante, disparaba otro torpedo hacia Flotsam y Jetsam, alejándolos.

-El objetivo…-Lady Tremaine apuntó hacia Úrsula con el caparazón pero esta vez ella consiguió esquivar el disparo.

-¡PUTA!-gritó Úrsula y de sus manos salieron unas bolas de energía color rosa que lanzó contra el caparazón. En el interior del vehículo saltaron unas luces rojas de aviso. El ataque de Úrsula había afectado a su sistema.

-No ha dado-dijo Sebastián-tiene que recalibra lo motore…

-¿Cómo hago eso?-preguntó exasperada Lady Tremaine. Sebastián comenzó a trastear con sus pinzas en la pantalla de mandos.

-¡Yo me ocupo!

-Pues mejor daros prisa, porque ya vienen-dijo Timón agarrado a Pumbaa y señalando al cristal del caparazón, por donde se veía a Flotsam y Jetsam volver a la carga, seguidos por otro montón de cabreados miembros de la Legión Abisal.

-¡A LA MIERDA!-Úrsula lanzó otro poderoso rayo de energía púrpura contra el caparazón, volcándolo, pero entonces Aladdín la saltó encima y pasándole el brazo por el cuello comenzó a estrangularla, metiéndole los dedos en los otros.

-¡ASESINA!-gritó el árabe, zarandeándose encima de ella pero sin soltar su agarre. La piel de Úrsula se puso aún más morada al empezar a faltarle el oxígeno.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡CABRÓN!-los tentáculos de Úrsula agarraron a Aladdín y consiguieron quitárselo de encima. Úrsula creó otra esfera de energía que arrojó contra Aladdín, acertándole en el vientre. El chico dejó escapar un chorro de sangre por la boca y se derrumbó.

-¡NO!-gritaron a la vez Aladdín y Ariel, viéndolo. Nadaron hacia él para ayudarlo, pero Úrsula los atrapó a los dos con sus tentáculos.

-Os venís conmigo-dijo, furiosa. Le sangraban los ojos por el salvaje ataque de Aladdín, pero aún parecía capaz de ver.

-¡NO! ¡ALADDÍN!-gritó Jim, pero Úrsula cogió al moreno con otro tentáculo y lo arrojó por la cristalera que daba a un patio interior. Aladdín cayó lentamente dejando una estela de burbujas mientras lo hacía y se derrumbó en el jardín de algas y corales del rey Tritón, inmóvil.

Úrsula se acercó al túnel que había revelado Ariel y se metió en él llevándose consigo a los dos chicos.

-¡JIM!-Lilo, que había corrido a ocultarse detrás de una columna, vio a su amigo desaparecer por el pasadizo secreto con Úrsula y quiso ir hacia él, pero Jetsam se interpuso, y abriendo la boca intentó morderla-¡IIIIIIIIH!-Lilo nadó hacia la dirección opuesta, pero entonces Jetsam la atrapó de una pierna y comenzó a llevársela consigo-¡JIIIIIIM!-chilló Lilo, indefensa. Entonces vio una de las armas en los cadáveres de los guardias a los que el ejército de Úrsula había matado. Era una de esas lanzas eléctricas. Tenía que alcanzarla. Pero el agarre de Jetsam era muy fuerte, y uno de sus dientes atravesó el hueso de la niña. El dolor era tan fuerte que Lilo comenzó a llorar, y sus manos no respondieron al impulso.

-¡DÉJALA, MONSTRUO!-gritó Andrina furiosa, y le clavó otra de las lanzas a Jetsam en un ojo.

-¡RUAAAAAAAGH!-la morena se retorció enfurecida, mientras Arista, Aquata y Adela, armadas también con las lanzas de los cadáveres atacaban a Jetsam.

-¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!-gritaron enfurecidas las hermanas. Todo aquello las había desquiciado, ya les daba todo igual. Pero no iban a permitir que ese monstruo se comiera a la pobre niña.

Jetsam contraatacó y dando un coletazo derribó a las sirenas, desarmándolas. Abrió su boca con agresividad para darle un mordisco a la aterrorizada Andrina, cuando Lilo, agarrando una pistola de erizos, le disparó y le acertó en los orificios nasales. Jetsam dio otro chillido de agudo dolor y se alejó rápidamente mientras intentaba quitarse el erizo, cuyos pinchos le habían atravesado la piel.

-¡Gracias! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Adela a Lilo inclinándose a su lado. La niña tenía el rostro congestionado por el dolor.

-Nno…-sollozó-hay que ayudar a Jim…

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, asustadas. Sí, había que pensar en algo.

-Necesitamos ayuda…-dijo Adela preocupada-solas no vamos a poder con esto…

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡Deberían estar ayudándonos!-exclamó Arista con enfado.

-Se han refugiado en los arrecifes, supongo. Como se les dijo que hicieran en este caso-se aventuró Andrina.

-Pero les necesitamos… ya no son muchos-dijo Adela mirando a los pocos miembros restantes de la Legión que trataban de detener al caparazón que seguía cargando contra ellos-tenemos que pedir ayuda.

-¡Voy yo!-Arista salió disparada por una de las cristaleras en dirección a los corales.

-¡Voy con ella!-exclamó Aquata y la siguió.

-¡VOLVED CON ELLOS!-les gritó Adela mientras las veía alejarse. Luego se volvió a Andrina-tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Andrina se fijó en Lilo, que parecía respirar con dificultad-¿estás… estás bien?

-Nno puedo respi…-la energía del traje se le estaba agotando. Y perdía la capacidad de respirar por segundos…

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Arista asustada-¡¿Y qué hacemos?!

Adela se volvió y vio que a pocos metros de ellos el otro humano, Kuzco, también boqueaba, quedándose sin aire. Al perder la energía del "modo marino" del traje, la presión a la que se encontraban por la profundidad también empezaba a aplastarlos.

-¡Van a morir!-chilló Andrina preocupada. Adela negó con la cabeza, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-No si podemos evitarlo…

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Atlántica, el forcejeo entre Hércules y el tiburón Bruce continuaba. El joven seguía montado encima suyo y le agarraba las mandíbulas. Bruce le había atravesado las manos con los dientes, pero a Hércules no le importaba: haciendo presión le abrió la boca poco a poco al tiburón, dispuesto a quebrársela. Sin embargo Bruce era muy fuerte y se resistía. Moviéndose a un lado y a otro como un toro enfurecido consiguió que Hércules perdiera el equilibrio y se deslizase por un costado de su cuerpo. Se giró intentando morderlo, pero no era capaz de alcanzarlo.

¡CHAS! ¡CHAS! Los mordiscos del tiburón eran cada vez más frenéticos. Entonces Hércules notó como le empezaba a faltar cada vez más el aire. Mierda… la energía del traje se le estaba agotando.

Vio a dos sirenas nadar cerca de ellos, y se le quedaron mirando pasmadas. Eran dos de las hijas de Tritón (Arista y Aquata, que habían salido a pedir ayuda).

-¡ALEJAOS!-gritó Hércules, pero tarde porque Bruce las vio y nadó hacia ellas con ansias asesinas. Hércules se escurrió de su cuerpo al fin y se quedó atrás. Tenía que impedir que se las comiera-vale… está bien-dijo, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a nadar hacia Bruce muy rápido con los puños preparados para atacar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHA!-gritaron Aquata y Arista intentando escapar de Bruce. El tiburón abrió sus fauces para tragárselos, cuando Hércules saltó por encima suyo y le hundió los puños en la cabeza. El golpe fue superlativo. Bruce cerró la boca cortándose la lengua con los dientes a la vez, y luego se hundió, perdiendo el sentido ante el brutal golpe del joven.

-Gra… gracias…-dijeron Aquata y Arista sonriendo. Hércules quiso devolverles la sonrisa, pero solo le salió un chorro de burbujas.

-Me ahogo…-musitó, y luego se precipitó también hasta el fondo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Corre!-gritó Aquata, y descendiendo agarró a Hércules por las axilas y tiró de él.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Arista extrañada. Su hermana acercó la cabeza hacia Hércules y le dio un beso apasionado-¡Aquata!-chilló Arista escandalizada.

-¿Quieres salvarlo o no?-le preguntó Aquata despegando los labios del chico, que rápidamente estaba recuperando el sentido.

-¡Yo también quiero…!-protestó Arista, y acercándose besó también a Hércules. Cuando se apartó, Aquata cogió la cara del chico y le plantó otro beso, para dejar claro que ella ganaba a su hermana. Hércules estaba rojo como un tómate. Por una vez, no mostraba esa decisión y coraje que siempre acostumbraba a tener en el rostro.

-Estooo… bueno…-musitó, muerto de vergüenza-gra… gracias señoritas…

-De nada-dijo Arista sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Los arrecifes!-le recordó Aquata con enfado, y las dos hermanas echaron a nadar de nuevo rápidamente en busca de ayuda.

Hércules giró su mirada al palacio. Echando un cálculo, les quedaban poco menos de cuarenta minutos. Mierda, hacía tiempo que no iba tanto con el agua al cuello como esa vez. Echó a nadar hacia allí, cuando notó que Bruce, que había quedado derribado cerca de un montón de anémonas, se reincorporaba y lo miraba. Pero sus ojos ya no eran tan negros. Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el tiburón con inocencia. Hércules puso los brazos en jarras, mirándolo enfadado.

-¿Vas en serio?

-Oh, casi nunca pero… ahora sí…-Bruce miró a un lado y a otro, aún más extrañado-Atlántica… ¿qué hago aquí?

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Hércules. En ese momento apareció Merlín como de la nada, y alzando su afilada espada apuntó hacia el tiburón. Hércules palideció-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Pero ya era tarde: el anciano decapitó a Bruce con un golpe limpio y rápido. La enorme cabeza del tiburón dio varias vueltas, como una pelota, y luego se posó con suavidad en el suelo, liberando un enorme manchurrón de sangre. Merlín guardó su espada mientras miraba satisfecho al cuerpo decapitado del gran blanco.

-Y con esto llego a los cien, seguro-dijo con satisfacción.

-Claro que no… ¡estúpido!-gritó Hércules enfadado-¡estaba coaccionado por Úrsula!

-Oh… ya…-Merlín miró al tiburón con indiferencia-un pequeño sacrificio entonces, me imagino.

Hércules y Merlín se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos segundos. En los del mago había un brillo especial. Hércules asintió.

-Úrsula sigue viva. Así que aún puedes tener tus cien y dejarnos en paz-dijo Hércules. Merlín rió con su desagradable risa cascada, y luego miró hacia el palacio.

-Sí… pero yo siempre voy un paso por delante-dijo.

-Espera…

Pero Merlín no esperó: dando un salto se dirigió al palacio a toda velocidad, impulsado por un chorro de luz mágica. Hércules lo miró alejarse y luego bajó la cabeza, contemplando el cadáver sin cabeza de Bruce.

-Adiós…-susurró.

El beso de las sirenas le permitía respirar bajo el agua, de modo permanente, según decían. Una verdadera suerte. Si la pelirroja hubiera permanecido con ellos desde el principio no habrían tenido tantos problemas (aunque Hércules dudaba que ella hubiese aceptado fácilmente besarlos a todos, incluido el jabalí).

Pero ahora tenía que ir al palacio, y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Al menos con aquella misión. Porque Gantz no acabaría con tanta facilidad.

* * *

-Vaya…-Úrsula miró al techo de aquella alargada gruta, iluminada por pequeños organismos luminiscentes que flotaban como estrellas de un lado a otro-es de verdad… la fosa de los espíritus existe… oh…

Volvía a parecer emocionada y algo deprimida por la falta de su familia. Jim la miró con asco. Era una jodida gilipollas asesina. El verla matar a Helga con tanta sangre fría le había traumatizado.

-Si tanto las echas de menos… ¿por qué usaste a tu hermana como cebo?-le preguntó Jim a Úrsula. Ariel le lanzó al chico una mirada de advertencia, preocupada. "¿Quieres que te mate?"-pensó la pelirroja en su mente. Por desgracia Jim no podía leérsela, o entendería que era lo que tenía que hacer. Úrsula iba directa a la trampa…

-No me malinterpretes. La verdad es que soy una puta. La reina de las prostitutas del mar-dijo Úrsula y luego soltó una exagerada carcajada-Morgana tenía envidia de mí… soñaba con destronarme… porque era "la mayor"… lamentable... pero yo la quería… le ofrecía convertirse en mí y dirigir el ejército de las Legiones como una oportunidad para demostrar que ella valía lo mismo si se la tenía tan en cuenta como a mí. Pero la verdad, lo hizo bastante mal, por eso la mataron. Yo sabía que iba a morir… pero la quería de todos modos. Toda nuestra vida estuvimos unidas, buscando con madre lugares donde subsistir, e intentando que se nos respetara. Las dos últimas cecaelias, vaya honor.

-Demasiado grande para que lo compartieras-la pinchó Jim. Pero Úrsula no era tan fácil de picar.

-Sí, es cierto… lo lamento… pero Morgana dependía demasiado de mí… tenía que crecer o morir. Y no fue capaz-se encogió de hombros-aun así la querré siempre…

-Que bonito…-ironizó el muchacho, y Úrsula rió.

-Me encantas Jim, en serio… tienes mucho carisma… eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…

Ariel giró por una de las gargantas de la fosa de los espíritus. En las paredes había unas esculturas de formas extrañas y abstractas. También grabados jeroglíficos que parecían contar la historia del reino. Un reino ancestral… Al torcer por otro corredor, la sirenita se quedó muda. Ahí estaba, como recordaba: al final de un largo corredor una enorme sala circular con un altar lleno de grabados de antiguos idiomas. Y encima del altar, iluminado por una luz blanca celestial, el tridente. Largo y de tres puntas afiladas, estaba lleno de lapas y parecía oxidado, y algo retorcido en su agarre.

-¿Es este? Pues no es gran cosa…-comentó Úrsula con aburrimiento-lo recordaba mejor conservado… cuando tu madre lo empuñaba…

-No lo hagas…-le susurró Ariel. Úrsula la miró con sorpresa-por favor, vete… vete de aquí, déjanos en paz.

-¿No teníais que matarme?-se rió Úrsula-si me voy, tú morirás.

-Me da igual-Ariel parecía sincera esta vez-pero vete… por favor… cuando yo me muera… deja el tridente, y lárgate de aquí. Deja… deja de hacer daño

Úrsula la miró con frialdad. Las dos hembras se contemplaron durante largo rato en silencio. Finalmente Úrsula soltó a Ariel, cuya cintura había mantenido agarrada con uno de sus tentáculos, y también soltó a Jim. Entró en la sala circular y nadó en ascensión vertical hacia el tridente.

-Cariño…-Úrsula miró al tridente con los ojos iluminados y llorosos. Si la vieran ahora-mamá…

Creyó verla ahí. Era delgada, como Morgana, pero mucho más esbelta y elegante. En contra de lo que decían, Rucula era una mujer cariñosa, como madre no había tenido nunca queja. Como enemiga, tal y como Tritón y su esposa sabían, era despiadada.

Úrsula vio a su madre en el reflejo del tridente, sonriéndola con orgullo.

-Ya es tuyo, mi niño precioso…-le susurró Rucula-lo has hecho muy bien…

-Gracias mamá…-sollozó Úrsula, enternecida. Tantos años esperando ese momento. Al fin volvían a ocupar su puesto en Atlántica, como les correspondía.

-Vamos…-Ariel no podía soportar más la tensión. Jim la miró sorprendido-vamos… cógelo ya… cógelo…

Entonces el chico comprendió. Había algo más. Algo que Ariel no le había dicho. Y la muy estúpida iba directa a la trampa.

Úrsula extendió su mano hacia el tridente, lenta y temblorosa. Y entonces, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo, se detuvo. Ariel se lo temía. Era demasiado fácil, para ser el objeto más peligroso del mar. Demasiado fácil de conseguir…

Úrsula se volvió hacia Ariel y despegó los labios para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien nadando detrás de ella.

-Hola-saludó Merlín con calma. Úrsula abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia la entrada de la gruta… ¿en qué momento había entrado?

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Úrsula. Por primera vez parecía que de verdad no tenía las cosas bajo control. Merlín sonrió con calma.

-Ya me presenté antes a tu doble, a quien por cierto elegiste bastante mal. Un plan muy ingenioso el tuyo, aunque le veo un par de fallos. Para empezar, has infravalorado mucho a tus rivales. Eso es un error muy grave-dijo. Nadó un poco avanzando hacia ella, pero Úrsula retrocedió, preocupada.

-Yo te conozco-susurró, y su rostro palideció un poco-eres ese humano, Merlín… has cambiado mucho…

-Han pasado años-dijo Merlín sonriendo-tú también has cambiado. Antes estabas gorda, pero no obesa.

Úrsula pasó por alto aquel grosero comentario mientras nadaba en círculos en torno al anciano, quien sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Eres muy poderoso… pero yo también…-fue hacia el tridente e hizo un amago de cogerlo, pero entonces notó que no podía. Una barrera de luz azul se lo impedía. Merlín se encogió de hombros, mientras Úrsula se giraba y lo miraba enfurecida.

-¡No!-susurró Ariel, desesperada. Había estado a punto… a punto de caer en la trampa.

Jim se acercó a ella y la susurró.

-Si lo coge…

-No puede…-susurró Ariel-pero él lo está estropeando…

-Si quieres cogerlo, tendrás que matarme-dijo Merlín poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza y nadando con calma.

-¿En serio?-Úrsula soltó una leve risita desafiante-pero tú tienes enormes poderes… no sé si podré medirme contigo ¿eh Merlín? ¿Sigues en esa secta tuya… la Estrella Azul…?

-Hace años cuando nos solicitaste entrar no te parecía una secta-replicó Merlín mientras una esfera de luz se iba creando en sus manos. La esfera emitía un sonido que a Jim le recordó al de una espada láser en las películas del cine-siento que no te aceptásemos entonces Úrsula… quizás habríamos evitado que te enseñasen las personas inadecuadas… y habríamos evitado todo esto… ahora sin embargo solo me queda una alternativa.

-Matarme-completó Úrsula, que ahora exhibía una sonrisa más grande que nunca-en menos de una hora, me parece, eso sí.

-Oh por favor-rió Merlín mientras apuntaba hacia ella con la esfera-no necesito ni cinco minutos…

Entonces arrojó la esfera contra ella, y Úrsula dio un rápido giro y la esquivó por los pelos. La esfera se estrelló contra una de las paredes del santuario del tridente y la reventó, haciendo que parte del techo se agrietase y destruyera. Úrsula soltó una carcajada desquiciada, aunque estaba claro que nada de eso la hacía gracia.

-Mi turno, mago-dijo, y de las yemas de sus dedos chisporrotearon luces violáceas. Úrsula lanzó rayos contra Merlín, que los frenó con sus manos convirtiéndolos en dos esferas que devolvió contra ella. Úrsula hizo otro rápido movimiento, esta vez con los tentáculos, y deshizo las dos esferas como si fuesen humo.

Úrsula se elevó hasta rozar el techo de la estancia y movió sus tentáculos en rápidos círculos concéntricos, creando un rayo de energía muy voluminoso que arrojó contra Merlín. El mago lo esquivó y luego lanzó lo que parecían cuchillas de luz. Esta vez Úrsula no pudo esquivarlas, y las luces la hirieron profundamente en los brazos y los tentáculos.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Úrsula, y descendió de la elevada posición en la que se había colocado. Merlín sonrió y alzando los brazos creó dos enormes espadas de luz, que movió con rapidez, hasta acercarse a ella y cortarle uno de sus tentáculos. Úrsula dio un rugido aterrador y se chocó con la pared del fondo, acorralada.

-Tenías armas-recordó la bruja, con los ojos cerrados conteniendo el dolor-¿por qué no las has usado?

-Es mi última misión-explicó Merlín satisfecho-quiero despedirme a lo grande. Soltando todo lo que he tenido que contener hasta ahora.

-Me alegra oírlo-dijo Úrsula entre dientes, y entonces soltó un chorro de tinta que ennegreció toda la sala. Jim tosió intentando no respirar aquel repugnante líquido que había salido directamente de ella, y durante unos segundos no vio nada en absoluto. Luego una luz repentina lo sorprendió: Merlín deslumbraba, brillando como una linterna. Hasta su traje de Gantz se había vuelto de color blanco, mientras su pelo y barba ondeaban de modo espectacular. La luz que emanaba todo él descubrió a Úrsula, que trataba de atacarlo por sorpresa.

-Pareces un anuncio…-se burló ella, y creando una enorme esfera roja la lanzó sobre él- _¡EETEV LA OOONREUK!_

Merlín no pudo detener la esfera que se lo llevó por delante y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Su luz se volvió rojiza, y por unos momentos pareció inconsciente, pero entonces se reincorporó, ahora brillando con un color ocre. Jim se fijó en que su piel se había agrietado un poco, como si fuera de porcelana. Si no hubiese sido por su inmenso poder, tal vez el conjuro de Úrsula lo hubiera reducido a pedazos.

-¿Mejor?-se pavoneó la bruja del mar nadando frente a él.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por algo más creativo?-sugirió Merlín cortésmente-Para uno de los dos este es el último duelo. Mejor irse a lo grande…

-¿No decías que tú ganarías?-se rió Úrsula-¡ya no te veo tan seguro! ¡Pero de acuerdo!

Y alzando sus brazos creó una enorme criatura de luz: era una especie de monstruo abisal de largos dientes y enormes y redondos ojos, sin pupilas. La criatura era de color violeta y su cuerpo eléctrico se retorcía mientras aumentaba de tamaño, mirando a Merlín con ojos golosos.

-Pffff-rió el mago, confiado-demasiado fácil…

El monstruo de energía atacó a Merlín que lo esquivó y saltó por encima de su cuerpo, arrastrando las manos y formando una estela de estrellas. El monstruo chilló y se fue desintegrando, a la vez que Merlín saltaba sobre Úrsula, pero ella chasqueó los dedos y de repente se encontró que estaba boca abajo, y lo que antes era el suelo era ahora el techo. "Un sencillo hechizo de alteración del espacio-pensó el mago, divertido-empiezo a pensar que esto es lo mejor que tiene…". Desde lo que ahora era el techo, Úrsula le lanzó una lluvia de afiladas dagas que Merlín consiguió eludir creando un escudo metálico que luego uso para golpearla.

Como todo estaba a oscuras Jim y Ariel solo conseguían ver cuando uno de los dos contrincantes de aquel singular duelo realizaba un hechizo y luces multicolores brillaban entre la tinta. Jim nunca había visto un duelo de magia, así que no podía comparar con nada, pero estaba totalmente alucinado. Era tan alucinante que hasta se olvidó de que el tiempo corría y el peligro era inmenso. Los movimientos de Merlín y sus palabras mágicas lo tenían absorbido, mientras que los de Úrsula le hacían temblar.

-Sinuosa estrella-Úrsula se protegió de un conjuro de Merlín con una gigantesca estrella de mar que luego fue hacia el mago girando a toda velocidad como una cuchilla. Merlín movió las manos como un director de orquesta e hizo que la cuchilla se detuviera y comenzase a transformarse en un árbol de colores. El árbol se ramificó y Úrsula tuvo que esquivar sus gruesas ramas y tallos siendo muy rápida. Cuando se dio cuenta, la vegetación, que brillaba como luces de neón, ocupaba toda la sala, y apenas la dejaba espacio.

-Fuego negro… oscura invocación…-susurró Úrsula apretando los dientes-conjura de la muerte…

El árbol reventó en mil pedazos, pero entonces estos pedazos comenzaron a arremolinarse y se convirtieron en miles de mariposas, que brillaban con una cegadora luz dorada.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Úrsula lanzó un grito de frustración cuando las mariposas se abalanzaron contra ella y la abrasaron la piel con su luz. La bruja se retorció mientras el aleteo de las mariposas hacía un zumbido infernal, y finalmente, cuando todas las mariposas se juntaron, hubo una gran explosión de luz, y el gordo cuerpo de Úrsula cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Flotando desde el suelo, Merlín la miró con curiosidad. ¿Estaba…?

Entonces el cuerpo se movió, girando sobre sí mismo, y de repente una enorme concha se lo tragó. Ariel avanzó un poco, extrañada, pero Merlín la detuvo alzando su brazo.

-No ha acabado…-dijo, por primera vez muy serio.

La concha ascendió mientras una extraña melodía sonaba y más y más conchas iban apareciendo de la nada. La temperatura del agua en el santuario del tridente ascendió, y de repente la luz se volvió de un color rosa, casi rojo, que asustó mucho a Jim y a Ariel. Merlín miró la concha, entrecerrando los ojos, y entonces estirando la mano creó un objeto: era un bate de béisbol, un bate metálico.

-¿Qué…?-Jim le miró con sorpresa.

Entonces la concha grande que se había tragado se abrió, y ella salió totalmente recuperada del ataque de las mariposas. Al abrirse el resto de conchas unos rayos de energía dispararon contra Merlín, que usando el bate los golpeó e hizo que rebotaran. Algunos de los rayos al ir de vuelta rompieron las conchas, pero Úrsula creaba más y más que además lanzaba contra el mago. Al estrellarse contra él, las conchas lo dejaban el cuerpo lleno de moratones, y Jim se sorprendió de que no se derrumbara después de que una le impactara en la cabeza.

-No…-Merlín abrió las piernas mientras decía otro conjuro, y de repente sobre él apareció un caballito de mar, también blanco y reluciente como el nácar. Cientos de pequeños caballitos siguieron a Merlín estrellándose contra las conchas y explotando. Merlín llegó con el suyo hasta Úrsula y haciendo un movimiento como si disparase un arco le lanzó una flecha de luz, que la impactó en su caracola y la derribó. Úrsula se quedó flotando, furiosa, mientras hacía aparecer en sus manos un largo látigo negro y lo movía provocando que el agua girase en torno a ella. Se fue formado un tornado marino que arrastró también a Jim y a Ariel mientras ella y Merlín se arrastraban por las corrientes y se arrojaban hechizos intentando acertarse entre el confuso remolino. Merlín lanzó una lluvia de piedras incandescentes que Úrsula esquivó metiéndose entre los anillos de agua del remolino. Furioso, Merlín se acercó a buscarla, pero entonces Úrsula apareció detrás suyo y le golpeó con sus tentáculos, que ahora ardían con un extraño fuego encarnado desintegrador.

Merlín cayó hacia atrás y frotándose las mejillas la miró enfadado. Ese era el último ataque que recibía de ella. Se acabó.

-Te has metido con la puta equivocada-dijo Úrsula sonriendo. Alrededor de ellos, el techo se derrumbaba, y el tridente continuaba en su altar, protegido por la magia de Merlín, esperando por ver cuál sería su destino.

* * *

Aladdín mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando notó los labios besarlo. Debajo del mar no sabía igual: de hecho apenas había sabor. Pero de algún modo el roce, la carne, seguía siendo lo mismo… apasionado, excitante… más húmedo que nunca. Helga lo estaba besando. Volvían a estar en la cama de ella, y volvía a hallar consuelo en sus brazos, como un niño asustado. A veces creía que solo era eso: un niño asustado.

Pero no era Helga quien lo estaba besando. Al abrir los ojos, Aladdín pudo distinguir a una de las hermanas de Ariel, que lo miraba curiosa. Era Andrina. Lilo le había pedido que fuera a ayudarlo, antes de que se ahogase también. Alana por su parte se había ocupado de Kuzco (quien había insistido en repetir el beso por si acaso le faltaba aire) y Adela besó a Lilo. Aquel era el primer beso de la niña, sin contar con uno que se había dado con su amiga Penny, un día, para saber cómo era. Cuando Adela separó los labios Lilo se la quedó mirando, pasmada. Sabía que a las chicas les tenían que gustar los chicos, o eso se suponía. Pero ese beso le había gustado mucho…

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado?-preguntó Aladdín mientras Andrina (que se le comía con los ojos) le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Úrsula te atacó. Te estabas ahogando-explicó la sirena, un poco avergonzada-la única forma de salvarte… bueno, nuestros besos permiten respirar…

-Gracias-dijo Aladdín, y sin entretenerse más comenzó a nadar hacia la ventana por la que Úrsula lo había arrojado. Tenía mucha leña que dar todavía.

-¡Malditoss!-Flotsam y Jetsam perseguían a Lilo que iba en brazos de Adela e intentaban acabar con ella. En el caparazón, Lady Tremaine acababa de liquidar a prácticamente todos los seguidores de Úrsula, pero entonces una rémora gigante se le pegó en el cristal y empezó a agitarlo con intención de romperlo.

-Agh…-Lady Tremaine buscó en la pantalla de control y dándole al parabrisas apartó a la rémora del cristal, sin darle más importancia.

-Caramba, este aparato tiene de todo-comentó Timón.

-Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo…-dijo Pumbaa, preocupado-Timón… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé, no soy yo el que conduce-gruñó el suricato. Lady Tremaine no les prestó atención, pues estaba ocupada fulminando a la rémora con un último disparo.

Sebastián había salido del caparazón, y nadando había llegado hasta el rey Tritón, que continuaba inclinado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

-Majetá… majetá, por favor… le nesesitamo… yo le necesito…-susurró Sebastián-por favó majetá… no nos deje solo… sus hija están en peligro…

Entonces Sebastián vio como Attina se acercaba hacia su padre. Al principio ella parecía conmovida, pero entonces el cangrejo vio que sujetaba una afilada navaja en una de sus manos. Iba a degollarlo.

-¡NO!-exclamó Sebastián. Se lanzó hacia ella, pero Attina lo apartó con un golpe de navaja, estando a punto de rajarlo-¡MAJETÁ, CUIDAO! ¡NO!

Tritón miró a Attina de reojo, y al ver la navaja, se quedó unos segundos paralizado. Luego agachó la cabeza de nuevo, y cerró los ojos.

-Hazlo…-susurró con voz ronca-hazlo por favor…

-No hace falta que me supliques padre-dijo ella con voz ahogada. Empezaba a temblar. Sebastián insistió intentando quitarle el cuchillo, pero Attina lo apartó de nuevo.

-¡POR FAVÓ! ¡POR FAVÓ, QUE ALGUIEN NO' AYUDE!-gritó Sebastián asustado. Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados huyendo o peleando como para oírlo. Solo Kuzco, que se había escondido de nuevo, contemplaba la escena, pero no pensaba moverse. No iba a arriesgar su vida por eso. Y sin embargo, tampoco iba a dejar de mirar.

-Lo hice todo como tú querías… yo… yo te quería más que a nada…-Attina no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente todos aquellos sentimientos estaban saliendo a la luz, incapaz de controlarlos. Ella veía a su padre como a un héroe. Siempre lo había defendido frente a Ariel y al resto de sus hermanas. Pero ahora resultaba que él era el villano-…quería ser… como tú…

Tritón notó como el frío cuchillo de Attina le rozaba el cuello. La respiración de ella estaba muy acelerada, pero él parecía más tranquilo.

-Solo quiero que sepas… que lo siento-dijo Tritón, y por primera vez la miró. Attina se vio reflejada en los ojos de su padre, en los que tantas veces se había perdido cuando él la consolaba y la enseñaba cosas sobre el reino que tanto amaba-… vas a ser un rey mucho mejor que yo…-dijo Tritón, y cerró los ojos, listo para aceptar su destino. Attina tembló. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Era el fin.

-No…-musitó Sebastián horrorizado, mientras un hilo de sangre salía del cuello de Tritón y Attina apretaba el cuchillo.

No quería hacerlo.

El cuchillo se le cayó de las manos, y se quedó ahí, sollozando, sin poder mover un músculo. Se fue del palacio hacía unos meses decidida a encontrar a Ariel, y en lugar de eso había conocido a Úrsula que le había cambiado totalmente la vida al enseñarle una dimensión de su padre y su vida que no conocía. Y después todo se había vuelto un infierno. El mundo entero se le había caído. No veía la salida de aquel oscuro túnel. Pero había salida. Attina tembló descontrolada mientras hipaba y lloraba, histérica.

Si había salida. Podía dejarlo. Podía perdonar… podía intentarlo al menos… pero no podía engañarse… no iba a ser capaz de matarlo. Aún amaba a su padre. Lo amaba mucho. Por eso dolía.

-Papáyo… aaaaaabbbbbb….-Attina se derrumbó en el suelo llorando desconsolada. Tritón se volvió hacia ella lentamente, y al verla ahí tirada se le partió el alma. La quería tanto. Las quería tanto a todas, y solo había conseguido destruirlas, por el odio que en su interior sentía hacia sí mismo. Lo que siempre había querido evitar había sucedido. Su familia estaba destruída…

-Attina… hija…-Tritón recogió a su pequeña con sus musculosos brazos y la estrechó entre ellos. Attina al principio se resistió e intentó alejarse de él, incluso recuperar el puñal. Pero luego el calor de su padre la fue calmando poco a poco. Al final se apretó a él mientras seguía llorando y llorando y temblaba incontrolablemente. Ya no sabía ni dónde estaba. Pero si estaba su padre, estaba a salvo-…tranquila… te quiero… te quiero Attina… perdóname… perdóname…

-A… Ariel…-Attina levantó la mirada lentamente hacia su padre. Tenía los ojos rojos y desencajados, bizqueando un poco hacia los lados. El histerismo la había desequilibrado-Ariel papá… ella va a matarla…

-No te preocupes…-Tritón la acarició el pelo y sonrió-si coge el tridente, morirá…

-Oh…-Attina abrió la boca con sorpresa. Así que esa era la última sorpresa que el rey tritón le reservaba a Úrsula. Pero Attina la conocía. No era tan estúpida…-pero papá… ¿y si se lo hace coger a ella…?

Tritón miró a Attina y su rostro se ensombreció.

-¡MALDITA!-gritó Flotsam enrollándose en torno a Alana, mientras Jetsam acorralaba a Adela y a Lilo-os tenemos.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Jetsam. Las dos morenas se apartaron a tiempo de que el caparazón se las llevase por delante. Lady Tremaine maldijo en su cabeza al fallar la embestida, pero peor aún fue cuando Flotsam y Jetsam comenzaron a seguirla, furiosos. Eran muy grandes, y al dar golpes a los lados del caparazón, lo desestabilizaron.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡Van a matarnos! ¡Pumbaa, van a matarnos!-gritaba Timón desesperado.

-¡CALLATE!-le respondió Lady Tremaine dando un volantazo y esquivando una pared. Menos mal que era buena conduciendo su _jaguar_.

Oculto tras una columna, Kuzco notó como algo le pinchaba el culo, y dio un grito de sorpresa. Se volvió para encontrarse a Sebastián, que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, segundo plato?-le preguntó el joven al cangrejo, mosqueado.

-¿Piensa asé algo para variá u hoy tampoco toca?-preguntó Sebastián cruzando sus pinzas mosqueado.

-¿De qué hablas?-se escandalizó Kuzco.

-Todo etán luchando y tú aquí sin mové un dedo, asiendo el vago-le reprochó el cangrejo, malhumorado-¿eto te parese normal? ¡Vamo a mori!

-Pues hazlo tú chaval-se rió Kuzco nervioso-¿a mí qué me estás contando?

-Tú puede asé mucho más que yo. Yo solo soy un cangrejo-dijo Sebastián mirándolo con desaprobación. Pero al final se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia donde estaban Flotsam y Jetsam-pero vale… yo seguiré luchando…

-Idiota-se burló Kuzco. El techo tembló con un disparo del caparazón y Kuzco se encogió un poco, preocupado. Iban a morir. No había duda. Pero si esperaba ahí, quizás su suerte cambiaría. Todo era cuestión de escurrir el bulto, como siempre.

-"El problema, verás, es que nunca he hecho nada por mí mismo"-le decía Kuzco a su psicóloga un día, que anotaba en sus notas con aburrimiento los patéticos problemas del chico. Kuzco se echó el negro y lacio cabello hacia atrás mientras pensaba en eso. Nunca había hecho nada que valiera la pena, eso era cierto. Ni tomado ni un solo riesgo, si podía evitarlo. Sus inseguridades y ácida forma de ser venían de la propia falta de esfuerzo, de la total inutilidad a la que se había sometido.

"Yo seguiré luchando"-escuchó la voz del cangrejo resonar en su cabeza. Vaya…

Cerca de donde Kuzco se ocultaba mientras meditaba las palabras de Sebastián, Flotsam y Jetsam seguían persiguiendo a Adela, Alana, Lilo y Andrina, aunque ahora Aladdín se les había unido y se había agarrado a la cabeza de Jetsam e intentaba clavarle una lanza en el cráneo. La morena dio un giro brusco pero Aladdín no se soltó, si no que le metió la lanza entre los dientes y comenzó a cabalgarla como un caballo. Jetsam hacía ruidos ahogados mientras mordisqueaba la lanza y luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacárselo de encima, sin éxito.

-¡YEEEEEEEEEEH!-Aladdín puso sus muslos encima de los ojos de Jetsam impidiéndole la visión y luego la guió por la sala, chocándola contra el trono y contra su propio hermano, aturdiéndolo. Al chocar las dos morenas dieron un tumbo y cayeron rodando por el suelo. Lady Tremaine aprovechó para apuntar hacia ellas, pero se había quedado sin torpedos. Maldiciendo para sus adentros la madrastra aceleró para atropellarlas, pero Flotsam y Jetsam consiguieron apartarse a tiempo. Entonces, siseando amenazadoras, golpearon el caparazón con sus colas brutalmente, dándole la vuelta.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Timón y Pumbaa se dieron un trompazo, al contrario que Lady Tremaine, bien sujeta por el cinturón de seguridad.

-Grrrrrr…-las morenas golpearon con violencia el cristal, agrietándolo, mientras Aladdín nadaba hacia ellas, lanza en mano. Jetsam lo vio acercarse y abriendo mucho la boca trató de darle un bocado, y lo habría conseguido a no ser porque Andrina agarró a Aladdín y lo apartó a tiempo.

-¡Cuidado!-chilló Andrina, tirando de Aladdín por las axilas.

-Gra… gracias-jadeó él-otra vez.

-Ya has molestado lo suficiente-le dijo Jetsam a Aladdín entrecerrando sus viles ojos. Flotsam nadó hasta ponerse a su lado, enseñándole los afilados dientes.

-Es cierto… ¡a por ellos!-rugió Flotsam. Las dos morenas se deslizaron por el agua serpenteando con sus gruesos cuerpos rodeando a Andrina y a Aladdín. Él la cogió de la mano mientras apuntaba con la lanza a los monstruos, y de vez en cuando movía un poco la punta, como advertencia.

-Cuando yo te diga aléjate de aquí todo lo que puedas…-le susurró Aladdín a Andrina.

-Pero… te matarán…-sollozó ella.

-No creas…-Aladdín la miró de soslayo. Pero no estaba tan seguro-tú solo nada…

-¡No!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR-Flotsam y Jetsam, cada una por un lado, se abalanzaron sobre Aladdín con ferocidad, cuando una enorme masa las agarró por los cuellos y las alejó: era Tritón.

-¿QUÉ…?-Flotsam intentó librarse del fuerte agarre de Tritón, pero el rey la sujetaba por el cuello con una de sus poderosas extremidades, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Jetsam.

-¡RRRRRRRR…..!-Jetsam consiguió morderle en el brazo a Tritón, pero el rey ignoró el dolor y arrastró a las dos morenas lejos de su hija y Aladdín.

-No… volváis… a amenazar… a mi familia…-les dijo Tritón entre dientes mientras tensaba más el agarre. Mientras Jetsam le clavaba con más fuerza en el hombro y Flotsam trataba desesperadamente de escurrirse, Tritón rompió otra de sus cristaleras y cayó con ellas hacia otro el techo de otro corredor del palacio. Finalmente las soltó. Flotsam y Jetsam miraron con intenso odio a Tritón, y dando fuertes coletazos avanzaron hacia él, golpeándolo con sus cabezas y dándole fuertes mordiscos.

-¡AAAAAAGH!-pero Tritón, pese al dolor, era un hueso muy duro de roer. Dando un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de Flotsam, y lo zarandeó haciéndole perder el control. Había cerca de aquel tejado en el que estaban una afilada aguja de las que componían en palacio de Atlántica. Tritón acercó a Flotsam hacia allí mientras la morena se retorcía junto a él, y Jetsam los seguía de cerca-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Tritón agarró a Flotsam y lo ensartó en la aguja, atravesando su alargado cuerpo de lado a lado, y partiéndole el esqueleto.

-¡NO!-al ver como su hermano era asesinado brutalmente por el rey Jetsam se quedó unos segundos paralizado, pero no perdió el control: antes de que Tritón pudiera defenderse lo noqueó con un golpe y luego le mordió los brazos arrancándoles la carne hasta apartarlos y llegar al vientre del rey. Iba a comerle las entrañas en venganza por la muerte de su hermano.

-¡OOOOOOOOH!-Tritón agarró con sus venosas manos las mandíbulas de Jetsam e impidió que esta le hundiese sus colmillos en el abdomen, haciéndola retroceder poco a poco. Jetsam sacó su larga lengua lamiéndole el vientre a Tritón e intentó cerrar la boca y abrirla de nuevo, pero el rey no se lo permitió. Con los ojos chispeando de rabia Tritón fue obligando a abrir la boca más y más a Jetsam hasta que la mandíbula se le descolocó a la morena, que empezó a chillar en distintos tonos de voz a la vez mientras coleteaba desesperada. Pero Tritón no se detuvo allí: siguió haciendo presión hasta arrancar las dos partes de la mandíbula de Jetsam, quedándose con la parte inferior en una mano mientras con el resto de la cabeza en la otra.

La morena, chorreando sangre, dio tremendos alaridos mientras nadaba a un lado y a otro, pero la hemorragia fue tan inmensa que en unos segundos su cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó sobre la techumbre del palacio, inerte. Tritón se quedó mirándolo, aun sujetando el resto de su boca con frialdad.

-Pa… papá…-susurró Adela mientras ella y sus hermanas se asomaban por la cristalera para ver lo que había ocurrido. Tritón no las miró. Sentía la caliente sangre de Jetsam bañándole el rostro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vivo de verdad. La guerra, para bien o para mal, estaba a punto de terminarse. Ahora todo dependía de Úrsula… y de Ariel.

* * *

-¡CHORRO TÓXICO!-Úrsula lanzó contra Merlín un líquido humeante que él convirtió en una espiral que al girar se transformó en una enorme mariquita.

-¡SIETE PUNTOS!-la mariquita, brillante y etérea , se lanzó sobre Úrsula que la detuvo creando un enorme tiburón de luces que la engulló. Entonces Merlín la arrojó una lluvia de martillos, que ella detuvo con una red negra. La red se removió con los martillos en su interior hasta crear un brutal ariete que Úrsula prendió fuego de colores.

-Vaya…-Merlín saltó por encima del ariete cuando este estuvo muy cerca de aplastarlo, y lanzó estelas de luz dorada contra Úrsula. Una de las estelas le dio en un tentáculo a la bruja y este se le empezó a calcinar. Úrsula dio un rugido de frustración y alzando las manos al aire hizo otra invocación oscura.

- _LARRIVE MORDRAYALLA… ¡YAAAAA!-_ de las manos de la bruja salieron otras dos manos gigantes de color verde, que consiguieron apresar a Merlín entre ellas. Úrsula miró al mago con un odio inhumano, mientras él parpadeaba varias veces, curioso-te voy a matar… y vas a sufrir mucho antes…-dijo Úrsula cuyos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y su pelo ondeaba por todas partes, otorgándole un aire todavía más psicópata.

- _Onddddddddddiiiiineeeeee…_ -Merlín giró sobre sí mismo, y las manos de Úrsula lo soltaron, a la vez que él se elevaba en la destruida estancia y a sus lados aparecían un montón de ángeles brillantes. Úrsula notó como la piel se le rajaba a la vez que la luz de aquellos querubines la deslumbraba, y vio como Merlín alzaba en sus manos una enorme estrella que centelleaba como el fuego. Iba a quemarla viva.

 _FLOP._ Con un chasquido de dedos, la sala volvió a cambiar, porque se llenó de burbujas que atraparon a Merlín y a sus ángeles en su interior: dentro de cada pompa había un ángel, y en la más grande estaba el mago. Merlín tocó la burbuja tratando de salir, pero no pudo. Luego miró a Úrsula, que parecía más calmada, casi aliviada, por haberlo conseguido encerrar al fin.

-Esto no te va a ser suficiente-dijo Merlín, y a través de la bola formuló otro hechizo listo para continuar con la batalla-¡ _EQUIS SPERANTES_!

Tres enormes unicornios aparecieron de la nada y nadaron hacia Úrsula, que creó una lluvia de pequeños narvales para protegerse. Los narvales chocaron contra los unicornios y fueron destruyéndolos, a la vez que Merlín le enviaba a Úrsula un arcoíris que la cegó durante unos minutos. El mago alzó sus manos creando un taladro de luz y empezó a destruir la burbuja en la que estaba encerrado, cuando notó un tirón en el sitio donde antes le había mordido una de las morenas de la bruja. Le seguía doliendo. Ya en la última misión el disparo que le había dado Rourke le había dejado una buena marca hasta que regresaron…

Merlín observó la herida del hombro, que se le estaba volviendo a abrir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le empezaba a doler la cabeza: a sus lados vio como los ángeles exterminadores que había creado para acabar con Úrsula explotaban dentro de las burbujas, y entendió que era un antiguo hechizo del mar parecido al que había visto utilizar a Tritón antes. La presión dentro de las burbujas estaba aumentando, y terminaría por aplastarlo. A menos que saliera, y rápido.

-¡UUAAAAAAA!-Úrsula lanzó una ráfaga de rayos contra la burbuja en la que se encontraba Merlín, haciéndolo rodar y chocar contra las paredes. Jim y Ariel, que estaban cerca de donde él chocó, tuvieron que apartarse al momento para esquivarlo y evitar que los escombros de la pared los aplastaran.

- _Libbossa…_ -Merlín creó alrededor de la burbuja un extraño líquido parecido a la nata que lo protegió de los ataques de la bruja mientras que seguía intentando liberarse de su prisión. Notaba como la presión aumentaba más y más, los huesos se le estaban agarrotando, era peor que el reuma. Los dolores de la vejez parecían volver a Merlín a la vez que se tambaleaba susurrando términos mágicos con los que disolver la esfera. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso… tenía que ganar… ¿cómo iba él a perder? Contra una principiante, una mujer… ¿cómo iba él a perder?

Úrsula se deshizo del líquido protector e intentó acabar con Merlín lanzándole otro monstruo de luz, que él redujo con un conjuro verbal. Úrsula quiso avanzar hacia él pero entonces Merlín creó un torbellino de agua para alejarla. Úrsula avanzó entre las corrientes, rabiosa, intentando llegar hasta él, mientras Merlín comenzaba a disolver por fin la burbuja en la que se encontraba.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya…!-iba a decir algo más, pero entonces la cabeza le explotó: no entera, por suerte, pero sí una parte de su cráneo, que al no soportar más la presión eclosionó como un huevo. Merlín notó como le empezaba a sangrar la cabeza y también las narices, mientras su larga barba se iba volviendo roja. No perdió los nervios y siguió intentando deshacer la esfera, pero se encontraba muy mal, y estaba perdiendo la concentración

"No-pensó el anciano. No podía perder. Nunca había perdido. Y ese no era el plan original-no, no…". ¡Si estaba a punto de conseguir los cien puntos! Con la muerte de aquel tiburón ya los tenía, seguro. Tan cerca, tan cerca…

Consiguió sacar una mano fuera de la burbuja, y esta se destensó de la presión que había dentro, cuando Úrsula (que había conseguido aproximarse) le lanzó otra burbuja más y volvió a encerrarlo dentro. Luego le arrojó otra burbuja, y otra, y otra más. Jim vio como dentro de la pompa que era cada vez más estrecha Merlín perdía el equilibrio y se arrodillaba, intentando escapar inútilmente, a la vez que Úrsula, que ya no reía si no que lo observaba con total atención, le veía agonizar.

- _¡Stratos deo… nomallis…!-_ Merlín jadeó aplastado por la incipiente presión a la vez que trataba de hacer un último esfuerzo, pero entonces las narices se le abrieron literalmente liberando toda su sangre, y la cabeza volvió a rompérsele por otro lado. La sangre del mago llenó la bola impidiendo que se le pudiese ver a la vez que Úrsula, incapaz de creer su suerte, apretaba las manos y generaba dos esferas de energía violeta con las que iluminó toda la sala.

-No…-susurró Jim viendo como el cuerpo del mago se convulsionaba dentro de la esfera con desesperación. No sabía exactamente qué sentir hacia Merlín. Hasta ese momento lo había aborrecido. Pero tenía la esperanza de que iba a salvarlo de Úrsula, y después de verlo tantas veces, no esperaba que terminase así. Lo dejaba atónito.

-Ooooogh…-Merlín trató de desaparecerse de la esfera y viajar a otro lugar, trató de calentar su cuerpo hasta hacerlo incandescente para desintegrar la bola, trató cientos de hechizos pero su mente racional y siempre analítica se había bloqueado completamente, y entre la sangre y el dolor ya apenas veía nada.

Dio la impresión de que tardaba una eternidad en terminar: el mago se retorció mientras la presión hacía que de sus poros le saliera más y más sangre, y la cabeza le reventaba. Jim vio como en la destrozada cabeza sus ojos todavía se movían, e incluso parpadearon unos segundos, quedándose fijos en él.

-Gggglbbbbbb…-la lengua de Merlín se movió entre sus destrozados dientes, y pareció querer decir algo, pero la presión hizo que sus temblores se volvieran incontrolables, hasta darle espasmos violentísimos que lo zarandearon.

Luego, Úrsula lanzó las dos esferas violetas contra la burbuja de Merlín.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó la bruja, victoriosa.

Tras unos instantes de un fuerte resplandor el mago se deslizó por la superficie de la burbuja, ya inerte, con el cuerpo mutilado e irreconocible. Su barba estaba completamente deshecha en fibras y en algunas partes parecía que se la había tragado. Era como un juguete viejo, una marioneta rota a la que habían cortado los hilos. Viéndolo, Jim se preguntó si realmente alguna vez había estado vivo.

-No…-susurró. ¿Estaba muerto? No podía ser. Él decía que era un mago tan poderoso… les había mostrado algo de sus poderes antes… Hércules mismo se lo había dicho. Y llevaba vivo ocho misiones… ¡llevaba vivo ocho misiones!

Y sin embargo ahora estaba muerto. Jim negó lentamente. ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir entonces ellos dos?

 _Y sin embargo ahora estaba muerto._

* * *

…

* * *

-Pero… ¿se puede saber a dónde vais?-preguntó Marlin enfadado. Un cardumen de arenques se disponían a abandonar el arrecife tomando una de las corrientes del oeste.

-No nos vamos a quedar aquí para ver como Úrsula nos convierte a todos en algas, amigo-contestó uno de los arenques, desafiante.

-La batalla aún no ha terminado-rebatió Marlin, insatisfecho-y que yo recuerde, debemos lealtad al rey del mar.

-¡No le debemos lealtad a nadie!-gritó el arenque, enfadado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-se escandalizó una elefanta marina.

-¡Tiene razón!-lo defendió una estrella de mar.

-¡No la tiene para nada!-protestó un pez globo, y al hacerlo se hinchó y empezó a rodar.

-¡BASTA!-intervino Gill, y el esfuerzo le hizo desvanecerse. Estaba malherido, pues tras enfrentarse a Flotsam y Jetsam había perdido parte de su cola y una aleta. Su devota lugarteniente la pez Deb lo sanaba ayudada por una anciana y benévola pez luna.

Todos miraron a Gill con respeto. De todos los refugiados de la ciudad, él era quien imponía más, y su autoridad y palabra eran incontestables. Gill miró a sus compañeros con fiereza. Lucharía hasta la última gota de su sangre, hasta que aquella maldita puta le arrancase la última de sus espinas de la piel.

-Debemos… organizar… un ejército-dijo Gill en voz baja-en el palacio…-cerró los ojos-aún están luchando… mmmmmm… no abandonaremos a nuestro rey…

-Pero Gill…-rebatió el jefe de los arenques-ellos son muy poderosos… y no te quedan más soldados…

-Por eso mismo… me quedáis… vosotros-dijo Gill. Los peces, invertebrados y mamíferos acuáticos se miraron entre ellos, poco convencidos. Algunos se empezaron a alejar, entendiendo lo que Gill quería, y nada dispuestos a hacerlo.

-¡Venga ya!-protestó Marlin-¡todos amáis Atlántica tanto como yo!

-Ya está otra vez el pez payaso…-se burló en voz baja un caballito de mar, y los que estaban al lado rieron.

-¡Recordad a los que nos negaron ayuda cuando Tritón empezó la guerra contra las Legiones del Abismo!-exclamó Marlin-¡Úrsula los asesinó! ¿Creéis que nosotros correremos mejor suerte? Cuando ella sea reina, estaremos acabados… seremos cebo de pesca para sus vasallos.

-Si huimos tenemos una posibilidad-replicó un atún.

-Si huimos no habrá más posibilidades-le respondió Marlin-la única posibilidad que tenemos… me temo… es organizarnos ahora.

-Hay que llegar hasta ella y matarla-explicó Gill. Cada vez que él hablaba todo el mundo enmudecía, pues a él solo le quedaba ya un hilo de voz-si la matamos todo lo demás será secundario…

-No podremos hacerlo…-se negaron varios peces.

-¡Ayuda! ¡SOCORRO!-Aquata y Arista se aproximaron nadando hacia el arrecife.

-¡Las princesas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Marlin, sorprendido. Los peces las rodearon mientras ellas jadeaban. Había sido la carrera más larga y más rápida de sus vidas.

-Tenéis que… ayudarnos…-dijo Aquata-es… ella… es muy fuerte… por favor…

-¿Lo veis?-Marlin se encaró con el resto de peces, que hicieron ruiditos de desdén-¡debemos luchar! ¡Aunque todos muramos!

-Y no será así…-jadeó Gill.

-¡Ella va a coger el tridente!-chilló Arista, incapaz de contenerse-¡Hay que darse prisa y…!

Pero sus últimas palabras armaron un gran revuelo. ¿El tridente? Se suponía que estaba bien oculto. Los peces más jóvenes incluso dudaban de su existencia.

-Adiós-varios bancos de peces salieron disparados en dirección al oeste sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Otros se dedicaban a discutir entre ellos, mientras Gill trataba de mandarlos callar otra vez.

-¡El tridente en sus manos será un arma de destrucción masiva!-exclamó una histérica madre lenguado.

-¡Nos matará a todos! ¡Nos convertirá en sushi!-gritó el pez globo, hinchándose de nuevo.

-¡IIIIIIH! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-los peces nadaron por todos lados, histéricos, mientras Marlin intentaba hacerse oír, sin éxito.

-¿Por qué gritan?-preguntó Dory extrañada.

-¡Por lo del tridente!-le respondió un pez mariposa.

-¿Qué tridente?

-¡SILENCIO!-gritaba de nuevo Gill, apretando los dientes para ignorar el dolor.

Al final una beluga emitió un insoportable chillido que hizo que todos dieran un respingo, alarmados, y así hubo silencio. Gill se incorporó ayudado por Deb, y miró a Aquata y Arista, que esperaban, nerviosas, una respuesta.

-Mi lealtad es y será siempre a la familia real-dijo Gill-vuestra madre me eligió… y yo os protegeré siempre.

-Gracias…-dijo Arista sonriendo angustiada. Pero Gill no era gran cosa ahora mismo. ¿Y los demás…?

-Yo sí. Lucharé por mi reino-dijo la beluga con decisión.

-Y yo.

-Y yo.

Muchos peces rodearon a Aquata y Arista, mostrándoles su apoyo. Ella sonrieron aliviadas. El resto se miraban entre ellos, aún indecisos. Gill por su parte miró hacia el palacio de Atlántica. La ciudad estaba destrozada, y llena de cadáveres de ambos bandos. Pero todos seres submarinos, después de todo.

-Quien no quiera luchar, que se vaya. Lo comprendo-dijo en voz baja-el resto… vamos a preparar una estrategia. Lucharemos. Y venceremos.

Los peces se fueron juntando frente a Gill, que empezó a organizar una desesperada defensa final por la libertad de Atlántica, última gran bastión de la vida bajo el mar.

* * *

Hércules nadó por los corredores del palacio. Debía llegar cuanto antes a la sala del trono para terminar con todo aquello. Quedaba solo un cuarto de hora y Úrsula seguía con vida. De hecho era muy poco probable que consiguieran vencerla, menos aún si había tomado al resto del equipo como rehenes. "Ha sido todo una imprudencia… nunca debí confiar…"-pensó Hércules preocupado. Él conseguiría matarlo, eso lo tenía claro, pero temía por el resto. Si moría la niña… o aquella chica pelirroja, la sirena… no, no quería pensarlo. No moriría ninguno. Él los salvaría a todos. Volvería a hacerlo.

Había entrado en la antesala del trono cuando se dio cuenta de algo: las armas que antes tenían el escudo protector de Merlín alrededor suyo ya no lo tenían. El conjuro había desaparecido. Tal vez el mago lo hubiera hecho para que los ayudasen.

Hércules no podía atisbar todavía la verdad, al contrario que Jim, que cuando vio que la energía azul que protegía al tridente del rey Tritón había desaparecido entendió que eso era porque Merlín había muerto, y su magia lo había hecho con él. Triste e irónico final, para quien tenía tan cerca la libertad del juego.

-Que pérdida de tiempo…-comentó Úrsula despectiva, mientras veía el cadáver del mago en la burbuja, que poco a poco se estaba volviendo de colores y parecía descomponerlo lentamente. El cuerpo de Merlín brillaba de distintos colores, dándole un aspecto extraño.

-Mierda…-Jim miró a Ariel asustado, pero los ojos de ella brillaban: Úrsula estaba muy cerca de coger el tridente. La gordinflona y perversa bruja del mar estiró un tentáculo para asir el tridente, cuando un grito la sobresaltó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-gruñó, volviéndose, furiosa.

-¡NO!-gritó Ariel, pero ya no podía pararle: Kuzco había salido de la nada, y lanzándose sobre el tridente lo agarró antes que la bruja. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada mirándolo, mientras él tiraba del tridente soltando una carcajada victoriosa. ¡Lo había hecho! Al final, los había salvado a todos. No se creía que hubiese conseguido llegar hasta allí él solito, bajando por aquella estrecha gruta y siguiendo los túneles.

-¡JA! ¡JÓDETE, CACHO TRAVELO!-rió Kuzco señalando a Úrsula con un dedo. Entonces el tridente emitió un extraño brillo dorado y Kuzco se desintegró casi en el acto. Desapareció en un fuerte resplandor, como le había pasado antes a Helga delante de todos.

Cuando Kuzco desapareció, todos se quedaron en silencio. Nuevamente estaban solo Úrsula, Jim y Ariel, como al principio. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado completamente: si antes la bruja iba directa hacia su trampa, ahora era plenamente consciente de ella. Lentamente Úrsula se giró hacia ellos bailoteando sus dedos y los tentáculos que le quedaban, amenazante.

-Ariel…-susurró, en un tono gélido-cariño…vas a morir por esto.

-Voy a morir de todas formas… y tú no lo tendrás…-replicó ella furiosa. Úrsula lanzó un rugido gutural y lanzó un tentáculo hacia donde estaban los chicos. Ariel se apartó rápidamente, pero no iba hacia ella, si no a Jim, a quien atrapó y acercó hacia el tridente.

-Te toca probar Will, cariño-dijo Úrsula acercándolo hacia el arma. Jim se retorció asustado, intentando alejar lo máximo posible el cuerpo del tridente. Si lo tocaba…

Jim miró a Ariel, que observaba en silencio como Úrsula lo acercaba a su muerte segura. Ariel ya sabía lo que la bruja esperaba de ella. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No pensaba ayudarla. Jim moriría cierto, pero no le importaba. ¿A cuánta gente había visto morir últimamente? Ella no sentía nada por él. Nada en absoluto.

-¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR! ¡JODER ARIEL, HAZ ALGO!-gritó Jim pataleando mientras su cara se quedaba a escasos centímetros del tridente. Jim notó su calor. Iba a desintegrarse como Helga…

Ariel y Jim se miraron a los ojos. Y aunque no supo por qué, Jim supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Aquel día en el que él la había llevado a volar, y la había dejado pilotar su _Solaryum_. Las últimas semanas juntos… Ariel vio a Jim sonriéndola a su lado, pegado a ella como hacía cuando había otros chicos, notó su calor y el fuerte aroma de su piel, agradable e inconfundible. Volvió a la realidad al ver que Úrsula lo acercaba más.

¿Cómo iba a dejar que muriera?

-Para-dijo Ariel. El tentáculo de Úrsula se detuvo en seco. La bruja se volvió con una media sonrisa nada agradable.

-¿Por qué?-dijo. Ariel la miró muy seria.

-Te lo daré…-susurró-pero déjalo en paz… déjalos a todos.

-¿Puedes cogerlo?-preguntó Úrsula con sorpresa. Ariel asintió. La mente de la pelirroja evaluaba las posibilidades a toda velocidad, pero no veía la salida. Jim en cambio sí: si la magia de Merlín había desaparecido del tridente también lo habría hecho de las armas que los sirenos les quitaron al llegar a Atlántica. Si Kuzco los había encontrado los demás también podrían hacerlo. Hércules debía seguir luchando, igual que Timón y Pumba, Sebastián y Lilo. De Aladdín lo último que había visto era que caía a un jardín de algas, herido, pero tenía la esperanza de que seguiría con vida. Así que solo había que entretener un poco más a Úrsula. Y sabía que podría hacerlo… aunque quizás sería duro.

Ariel miró a Jim de nuevo y él asintió, pero fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, que de no haberse conocido tanto ya ella no hubiera podido ver.

-Solo pueden miembros de mi familia-explicó Ariel-Los que lleven la sangre real pueden retirar el tridente de su santuario. Nadie más.

-Pues hazlo-insistió Úrsula. Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a poder convencerme esta vez. Con él no-dijo. Las dos se miraron con odio. Lo que había entre ellas era aún más fuerte incluso que lo ocurrido con Tritón. Jim esperó, expectante. "Gana tiempo…-pensó para sí. Joder, que no tardasen más-gana tiempo…".

-Yo nunca te convencí de nada Ariel. Lo aceptaste todo tú-dijo Úrsula con susurrante voz. Luego se giró hacia Jim y para sorpresa del chico lo alejó del tridente-¿sabes qué? Antes de terminar con esta historia, creo que deberías entender como fue mi triunfo. A quién se lo debo. Porque es todo a ella. Y cuando lo sepas, estoy seguro de que como yo, estarás de acuerdo en que es odiosa.

Jim miró a Ariel, que parecía asustada. Úrsula sonrió.

-¿Quieres oír su verdadera historia?

Los labios de Jim se despegaron lentamente.

-Sí.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ariel parecía muy asustada. No quería que se supiese, lo que fuera, de ella. Pero Úrsula parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Rozando la caracola que llevaba como colgante en su grueso cuello, empezó a sonar una música marina muy extraña, suave y clara como la que antes había escuchado Jim. Y entonces el entorno empezó a cambiar. Parecía que viajaban por el tiempo… parecía que viajaban a los recuerdos.

-Mira Flynn, presta atención-dijo Úrsula señalando al final de lo que ya no era la sala del tridente, sino un precioso jardín submarino-es una historia de lo más interesante…

A su lado, Ariel miraba también. Nunca pensó que volvería atrás de ese modo, a ver todo lo sucedido.

Para bien o para mal, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

* * *

 **No sé que impresiones os habrá dejado este capítulo, la verdad. Como ya dije, está lleno de giros de trama. Úrsula conoce a Ariel y estuvo espiándola a ella y a Jim todo este tiempo, el rey Tritón no es para nada quien decía ser y cometió muchos errores en el pasado, el tridente no es tan sencillo de conseguir y sobre todo... ¡Merlín y Helga han muerto! Bueno, también Kuzco, pobre. Como siempre el final de la historia es inesperado, y ya veremos como es su desenlace.**

 **Si os gustó, dejadme un review, por fa. En el siguiente capítulo, la esperada historia de Ariel. Tardaré más en subirlo porque en las vacaciones además de descansar tengo un montón de trabajos, así que ya veré cuando puedo escribir. A vosotros lectores os deseo las mejores fiestas y el mejor descanso que sin duda os merecéis, con las personas que más queráis a vuestro lado.**


	25. LA HISTORIA DE ARIEL

**Estoy muy contento de haber terminado este episodio, que entre las navidades y los exámenes finales se ha prolongado más de lo esperado. Espero que os guste mucho, y os envío un fuerte abrazo y un montón de cariño desde aquí (tengo un subidón porque lo acabo de terminar, de verdad).**

 **-Lollyfan33: Me alegro tanto de que te gustara. La verdad es que fue un capítulo muy intenso y lleno de revelaciones, como la trampa de Attina y e secreto del rey Tritón. La muerte de Kuzco me dio pena a mí también, de hecho no lo tenía planeado pero me encajaba así. La historia es tan inesperada que nunca se puede saber quién va a vivir y quién no (como fue el caso de Billy, o ahora de Merlín). Y hablando de Merlín, quizás como tú dices si siga siendo importante en esta historia, ya veremos, ya... y es cierto, y está muy bien señalado, que intento que todos los personajes tengan protagonismo y estén participando constantemente en la historia, aunque no sean la trama principal. Bueno, espero que disfrutes mucho de este episodio (subiré en breve también del Reformatorio Shinsekawa) y te envío un gran abrazo, que como siempre, tus reviews son muy importantes para continuar esta historia.**

 **-Dianaa34: Aunque el review me lo has puesto en otro cap te contesto aquí todos los que vayas subiendo. Sí Cobra Burbuja es un personaje muy interesante (y de mis favoritos en _Lilo &Stitch_), y de la pareja de Jim y Ariel... pues ya veremos lo que ocurre ¿son buenos realmente el uno para el otro?**

 **Este capítulo me ha parecido de los más interesantes para escribir, desvela una importante parte en la historia de uno de los personajes principales. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CUARTA MISIÓN: MONSTRUO MARINO (DESENLACE)**

Jim observó el lugar al que la magia lo había llevado. Seguía estando bajo el agua, pero la luz que iluminaba la superficie oceánica era mucho más clara y se sentía más cálido, y a gusto. Miró a Ariel, que parecía hipnotizada por el lugar en el que estaban: un jardín de algas multicolores donde peces brillantes nadaban entre las ramificaciones del coral y las anémonas estiraban sus tentáculos radiales desperezándose.

Al lado de Jim, Úrsula permanecía cruzada de brazos. Jim tenía que encontrar un modo de escapar de ahí, de acabar con ella, pero por el momento solo podía ganar tiempo. Además, por lo que parecía, ahora estaba dentro de un recuerdo. ¿Cómo se supone que se escapa uno de eso?

Entonces vio una figura al fondo, y se quedó helado. Era Ariel, que nadaba hacia él. La Ariel del recuerdo, vamos. Pero parecía… más mayor…

Jim entendió que no era ella. Debía de ser…

-¡Ariel!-exclamó la reina Anthea-¡Ariel, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Se escuchó una risita, y de detrás de un bloque de corales Jim pudo distinguir una llamativa melena pelirroja. Joder… era ella, pero muchos años atrás… no podía creerlo. Nunca se había planteado que Ariel hubiese sido niña una vez. La infancia le parecía un periodo tan pasado…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bicho?-preguntó la reina Anthea en voz alta. Por supuesto estaba haciendo teatro. Ariel se asomó desde su escondite y luego se volvió a ocultar, sin saber que su madre ya la había visto perfectamente.

Anthea puso los brazos en jarra y empezó a buscar distraídamente por otro lado. Entonces Ariel salió de la roca y Jim la vio de niña por primera vez. Debía de tener unos seis, siete años: era cabezona y sus ojos, muy grandes, estaban llenos de vida, al contrario que ahora. También estaba regordeta, y tenía el pelo ya largo, pero no tanto como ahora. La pequeña Ariel de rosadas mejillas nadó hasta la espalda de su madre y entonces trató de darle un susto.

-¡BOO!-exclamó Ariel, y Anthea fingió asustarse mucho.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Ariel, vaya susto me has dado! ¿cómo te escondes tan bien?-preguntó, cogiéndola en brazos. Ariel se encogió de hombros, satisfecha.

-Es que he sido muy rápida y no me has visto-le explicó-¿verdad que soy buena mamá? Podría ser espía…

-Pues la verdad es que sí-reconoció Anthea acariciándole el cabello a su hija y pegando su frente a la suya. Verdaderamente eran muy parecidas. Jim estaba seguro de que si ambas tuviesen la misma edad, sería muy difícil encontrarles las diferencias. Incluso los pechos de Anthea (que como orgullosa sirena llevaba al descubierto) eran de un tamaño parecido a los que su hija tendría años más tarde.

-¡Mamá, ¿te importaría?!-interrumpió Andrina, que entonces debía de tener unos trece años, entrando en la estancia seguida de Aquata y Alana, con las que estaba discutiendo-¡dijiste que vendrías a ayudarme!

-Sí cariño, perdona-se disculpó Anthea mientras Alana se acercaba a ella y le enseñaba la mano, en la que se le había pegado una pequeña estrella de mar.

-No se va-le dijo Alana a su madre.

-Prueba a pedírselo por favor-respondió Anthea con calma.

-Ya lo he hecho-replicó Alana.

-Por favor, vete-le pidió Anthea a la estrella, y esta así lo hizo. Alana miró su mano con satisfacción y luego se marchó, sin ni siquiera decir las gracias.

-Por favor siempre funciona-le dijo Ariel a su madre, aún entre sus brazos.

-Pues claro-dijo Anthea, pegando su naricita a la suya.

-Muy bien Ariel, que lista que eres-ironizó Andrina poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿te importa dejar de darle el rollo a mamá?

-¡Yo no le estoy dando…!-protestó Ariel.

-Andrina ahora mismo voy… me dijiste que no era tan urgente-le recordó su madre. Entonces Aquata explotó.

-¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿no me vas a preguntar por lo de hoy? ¡Ya veo como me quieres mamá!

-¡Ay cielo! No te había visto todavía…-se excusó Anthea con delicadeza-¿cómo te fue hoy en la cantoral?

-Fatal…-dijo Aquata, al borde del llanto-¡todos se han reído de mí, incluso Isurus! ¡Nunca va a salir conmigo!

-Claro que lo hará-la consoló Anthea.

-Eres una exagerada Aquata-dijo Adela que llegaba al jardín en ese momento-mamá, tienes que venir a ver lo que están montando en el comedor grande para tu fiesta… están liando una…

-Les dije que no pusieran marisco, o Sebastián se ofendería-recordó Anthea, llevándose una mano a la boca-¿puedes ir tú a decírselo?

-¿Ese es mi trabajo?-preguntó Adela con sarcasmo-bastante he hecho ya, me parece a mí.

-Mamá, ¿no íbamos a pasar la tarde juntas?-preguntó Ariel agarrada a ella. Anthea la miró con tristeza mientras Alana regresaba con una estrella de mar pegada ahora al hombro.

-Ha vuelto-la informó.

-Déjala, por favor-insistió Anthea, y la estrella se fue de nuevo-¿no podrías probar tú a hacerlo?

-No-dijo Alana, y se fue de nuevo.

-¡Majestad, majestad!-Marina, la tutora de las niñas, acababa de entrar también en el jardín, y llevaba el cabello de color violeta despeinado, y cara de muy malas pulgas-¡majestad!

-¿Qué pasa, Marina?-preguntó Anthea sin alterar ni un poco su sereno porte.

-¡Es Arista!-explotó Marina, furiosa-¡ha vuelto a tirar la estatua del rey Jaspero! ¡Es una irreverente, la niña! ¡Nunca va a aprobar así historia del arte!

-Voy ahora mismo…-dijo Anthea incorporándose-¿Adela, podrías llevarla a Ariel a su cuarto?

-¡Y yo qué mamá!-protestó Andrina enfadada-¡me dijiste que me ayudarías! ¡Me mentiste!

-Si no hay más remedio que llevarla…-dijo Adela acercándose a Ariel que miraba a su madre disgustada.

-Mamá…-dijo la pelirroja estirando una manita hacia ella, pero Anthea parecía un poco contrariada.

-Andrina, a mí no me llames mentirosa-dijo la reina alzando su cabeza con orgullo, y su hija entendió que se había pasado de la raya-te dije que te ayudaría cuando tuviera tiempo, y hasta ahora, no lo he tenido.

-Pero para Ariel tienes todo el tiempo del mundo…-observó Aquata estirando su cola con pereza apoyada en unos corales. La reina Anthea la miró disgustada. Luego al resto de sus hijas.

-Intento dedicarme lo máximo a vosotras, pero el reino me necesita también-dijo con voz clara-esperaba que lo entendierais. Pero podrías probar a ayudaros entre vosotras: Adela podrías ayudar a Andrina con eso de geografía y Ariel podría jugar contigo, Aquata, y así de paso le cuentas como te fue hoy en la escuela, y ella aprende de ti…

-Ariel apenas me entiende-dijo Aquata desdeñosa.

-Adela es insoportable-se quejó Andrina.

-Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer…-escurrió el bulto Adela.

-¡Te entiendo perfectamente!-se enfadó Ariel con Aquata-¡mamá, yo quiero estar contigo!

-Ariel, ahora ve con Adela y Aquata y yo cuando acabe te voy a buscar-la tranquilizó su madre.

-¡Pero…!-protestaron las otras tres, enfadadas-¡no es justo!

-También estaré con vosotras ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Anthea, y esta vez su tono dejó claro que no admitía réplica-estaré con todas…

La reina siguió a Marina hacia la salida del jardín para ir a abroncar a Arista, que era la más problemática de las siete. Entonces Attina, que era la más obediente y trabajadora, apareció. Estaba digna, como la habían enseñado a comportarse, pero se la veía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

-Mamá, ya he enviado los mandatos que me pediste, y he redactado los tributos que necesitabas… por la fiesta no te preocupes, que yo…

-¡Ay qué bien cielo! ¡Muchas gracia, de verdad!-Anthea le dio un abrazo a su hija y un fuerte beso, y luego salió disparada hacia el interior del palacio. Attina se quedó paralizada, mientras su sonrisa se iba apagando y se hundía entre los corales.

-Eso te pasa por creértelo tanto-la espetó Andrina.

-Déjame en paz-dijo Attina enfadada.

-¡Attina, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?!-preguntó Ariel nadando hasta su hermana, más animada. Attina era la única de sus hermanas con la que realmente se entendía algo más, aunque fuesen la más mayor y la más pequeña, y además muy distintas.

-No tengo tiempo Ariel-dijo Attina dándose la vuelta y moviendo su cola con fuerza para adentrarse en el palacio. Tenía un montón de trabajo más que hacer, como futura reina de Atlántica. Tal vez su madre se lo agradeciese más tarde.

-Vete a tu cuarto Ariel-le dijo Adela con aburrimiento.

-¿No vienes conmigo?-preguntó Ariel. Quería jugar con alguien, aunque fuese con ella que era más sosa que el agua de un río.

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Adela nadando en la otra dirección.

-Eso dices tú…-se burló Aquata, y Adela la miró enfadada.

-Mejor que espiar a un sireno que pasa de mí-respondió.

-¡De ti pasa todo el mundo!-se enfadó Aquata.

-Mejor me voy a estudiar…-gruñó Andrina, dramática-total nadie me ayuda…

Ariel se quedó sola con Aquata, que la miró unos segundos, pensando sí merecía la pena gastar su tiempo con ella, y finalmente se marchó también. Jim vio sin poder evitar sentir lástima como Ariel se quedaba sola. La pequeña sirenita se dejó caer entre los corales y empezó a canturrear, distraída… era una bella canción, que ella misma había compuesto. A la Ariel que Jim estaba empezando a conocer le encantaba la música.

- _Quiero ver algo especial… quiero bailar una bella danza… mmmmnnn… y salir a pasear con…_ ¿cómo se llaman?-se quedó parada en mitad de su melodía.

-¿Pies?-sugirió una aguda vocecilla que salió de entre las algas. Ariel se volvió con sorpresa.

-¿Q… quién eres?-preguntó. No parecía asustada. Más bien curiosa. Jim lo vio muy claro, porque brillaba en sus ojos: era una curiosidad insaciable.

-Soy… soy menos-dijo la voz-menos que tú, al menos…

-No te entiendo-dijo Ariel nadando hasta allí. Veía sus reflejos amarillos entre las algas. No era muy grande…

-Quiero decir que yo soy un alguien no tan alguien como tú… la hija de los reyes del mar…-se excusó la voz. Ariel entonces apartó las algas, y el pez que había escondido detrás de ellas dio un respingo-¡AAAAAAH! ¡NO!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ariel sorprendida-¡no te voy a hacer nada!

-¡Lo siento, no quería colarme en tu casa!-se excusó el pez dando vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras trataba de alejarse de ella-¡lo siento, lo siento, perdóoon!

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-preguntó Ariel extrañada. El pez trató de salir fuera del jardín, pero ella lo agarró de la cola y lo llevó hasta un elevado bosque de algas que tenía cerca. Entre las algas pequeños cangrejos ermitaños podaban las algas cuidadosamente, lentos pero seguros.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Noooooo!-chilló el pez coleteando frenético-¡nononono!

-¿Pero por qué? ¡No voy a hacerte nada!-insistió Ariel, ya algo enfadada-¡eres un pezqueñajo!

El pez se detuvo en el acto. Se volvió hacia ella, con una divertida expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-¡Yo no soy un pezqueñajo!-protestó, encarándose con ella.

-Pues lo pareces-replicó Ariel, sonriendo levemente-¿si no, por qué te escapas?

-No… no huía… es solo que…-el pez miró a un lado y a otro antes de seguir hablando-yo no debería de estar aquí…

-¿Ah no?

-No… me he colado… hice… hice una apuesta con unos amigos…-reconoció el pez agachando la cabeza. Ariel le miró con sorpresa y admiración.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Con quién?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Con mis amigos…-el pez se metió de nuevo entre el bosque de algas, y Ariel lo siguió-de si me atrevía a meterme en el jardín de las princesas y coger algo suyo…

-Haaaala-exclamó Ariel, admirada-¿ibas a robarnos?

-¡No!-exclamó el pez asustado-¡no! Quiero decir… solo iba a tomarlo prestado…

-Eso dicen siempre los ladrones-replicó Ariel. El pececito la miró con miedo, pero ella sonrió, tranquilizadora-es broma. Yo no voy a decir nada. Y no creo que nadie te dijera nada, de todas formas.

-Creía que estaba prohibido acercarse a vosotras…-musitó el pez.

-Pero solo a los peces malos-le explicó Ariel-a los que quieren comernos…

-Oh, vaya…-el pez recapacitó sobre aquello-entonces… bueno, yo ya lo sabía…

-Seguro-se burló Ariel, mirándole divertida. El pez le devolvió la mirada, enfadado. La pelirroja sacudió su melena hacia atrás de un modo coqueto que Jim ya la había visto hacer alguna vez ya mayor-te han tomado el pelo ¿a qué sí?

-¡No!-protestó él, quedando totalmente en evidencia-¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Yo ya lo sabía! Yo… ¡Qué sabrás tú!

Ariel soltó una carcajada al verlo tan enfurruñado, y luego se acercó a él y le frotó la espina dorsal, haciéndole cosquillas. El pez se alejó de ella aún con mala cara, pero ya más tranquilo.

-No pasa nada… mis hermanas me gastan bromas así todo el rato. Sobre todo Aquata y Arista, que les gusta fastidiarme-le explicó con naturalidad.

-Las princesas…-repitió el pececito, fascinado.

-Oye, yo también soy princesa-le recordó Ariel con orgullo-y de hecho, soy tu jefa. Mando sobre ti.

-¿Qué?-se escandalizó el pez, flipado.

-¡Te ordeno que juegues conmigo al escondite por entre las algas!-rió Ariel señalando las cortinas de algas que se balanceaban lánguidamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Ni hablar!-protestó el pez, contrariado. Ariel soltó otra carcajada y se acercó a él, pícara.

-¿Quieres que llame a mi padre y te pinche en el tridente?-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-El… el tridente…-repitió el pececito, asustado. Ariel rió de nuevo nadando en círculos alrededor del pececillo dorado.

-¡Te estoy vacilando! ¡Venga, a ver si me pillas!-y sin darle más tregua se metió de golpe entre las algas. Él se quedó observando con desdén el lugar por donde ella se había metido, sin decir nada.

-Ni lo sueñes…-susurró el pececito, altanero. Entonces un brazo de Ariel salió de entre las algas por detrás suyo y le dio un golpe-¡EH!-exclamó el pez sorprendido. Entonces sin pensarlo más se metió entre las algas y empezó a buscarla, hasta conseguir agarrarse a su cola-¡Te cogí!-exclamó, divertido.

-¡Noooo!-Ariel chilló indefensa y luego dándose la vuelta comenzó a perseguirlo a él. Lo que empezó siendo un tonto juego pronto derivó en una tremenda competición de velocidad por todo el palacio, tanto que a Jim le costaba seguirles el ritmo. El chico sabía que aquello era un recuerdo, y no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, pero notando el tentáculo de Úrsula que lo sujetaba por el vientre sabía que no le iba a ser posible escapar, así que desistió y continuó observando.

-¡YIIAAAAAAAH!-Ariel se abalanzó sobre el pececillo torciendo por uno de los elegantes pasadizos decorados con estrellas de mar y lapas luminosas, cuando chocaron con un enorme mero que llevaba unos elegantes cuadernos.

-¡OPPSS!-exclamó el mero al chocar con ellos. Al hacerlo los cuadernos saltaron por los aires, y las hojas flotaron y descendieron lentamente hasta el suelo del pasillo. Eso era una de las mejores cosas de vivir en el mar: las cosas tardan mucho más tiempo en caerse.

-Vaya…-Ariel recogió uno de los cuadernillos y observó las hojas de partituras que había en ellos-que bonito…

-¡Eso e mío, si no te importa!-exclamó una voz enfurruñada. Ariel levantó la cabeza sorprendida para encontrarse cara a cara (más bien a carita) con un furibundo Sebastián, que subido a la cabeza del mero la miraba con reprobación-¡La niña siempre en medio, armando lío!

-Lo siento-sonrió Ariel devolviéndole las partituras-¡ya nos vamos! ¡Venga!-animó a su nuevo amigo, que miraba a Sebastián con miedo.

-¡Un momento Arie! ¡Tu padre te ha dicho mucha vece que no puede nadar por lo pasillo!-la reprendió Sebastián interponiéndose en su camino.

-Todos los peces nadan por este pasillo-replicó ella con falsa inocencia.

-"Es como otra persona… totalmente"-pensó Jim, absorto en la pequeña. Joder… era raro verla así de niña, con todo lo obsesionado que había estado con ella.

-¡Tú ya me entiende Arie! ¡Meno tontería y má trabajo duro eso e lo que tiene que asé!-la apuntó con una tenaza, imperioso. Ariel puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Si solo tengo siete años!-protestó. Pero Sebastián acababa de reparar en el otro pececito.

-¿Y tú quien ere?-preguntó acercándose a él. El pez palideció al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lío. ¿Lo condenarían por haberse colado en el jardín de las princesas? Ahora sí que estaba en un buen lío.

-¡Por favor… tenga piedad!-sollozó el pececito. Sebastián arqueó una ceja, extrañado. El pececito, tembloroso, se encogió mirando al cangrejo compungido-yo no quería… es que… me perdí… soy nuevo… bueno, no lo soy pero… ¡por favor!

-¿Po favo qué? ¿Pero qué te he hecho yo?-Sebastián miró a Ariel negando con la cabeza, impaciente-llévate a ete maromo de aquí y poneo a hacé algo útil ¿de acuerdo?

-Como tú digas Seb-dijo Ariel haciéndole una exagerada reverencia.

-¡Que no me llame eso!-saltó Sebastián mosqueado al oírla-¡Será posible la niña eta! ¡Marina!

Marina del Rey, la desdeñosa profesora de las niñas, pasaba por allí mientras se rascaba el trasero, más aburrida que una ostra, limándose sus afiladas uñas. Al ver a Sebastián su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Ya ha sido mencionada la aversión que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

-¿Qué tal Marina? ¿Decansando mucho? ¡Porque la niña no deja de fastidiá!-la reprendió Sebastián enfadado. Marina miró a Ariel y luego al cangrejo, asimilando sus palabras en su más bien pequeño cerebro.

-¡Cállate ya Sebastián!-le espetó la sirena, enfadada-¡nadie me dice como trabajar, y menos un invertebrado como tú!

-¡Habrase vito!-se escandalizo Sebastián-¡Tendrá cara la vaga eta!

-¿A quién llamas vaga, aperitivo japonés?-se le encaró Marina, apretando los dientes. Sebastián hizo crujir sus pinzas de forma desafiante.

-Mejor nos vamos…-le susurró Ariel al pececito. Él continuaba observando la disputa entre los dos importantes funcionarios de palacio, fascinado, pero Ariel tiró de su cola y se lo llevó metiéndose en uno de los túneles de burbujas.

-¡Así que mejor te metes esa cabezota en una ostra!-oyeron chillar a Marina, furiosa.

-¿Ves? Aquí nunca pasa nada-le tranquilizó Ariel mientras lo llevaba por uno de los pasillos hacia otro jardín. Este estaba en las fronteras del palacio, y daba a una pequeña formación de arrecifes que lo rodeaban. El pececito la miró extrañado.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?-preguntó perplejo. Ariel le guiñó un ojo, pícara.

-A mí refugio secreto-indicó.

-Esto es muy bonito…-le comentó Úrsula a Jim. La Ariel del presente, el joven y la bruja del mar siguieron al recuerdo de Ariel por entre los arrecifes al igual que el pequeño pez dorado, que resollaba un poco. A Jim le hacía bastante gracia, era una criatura muy curiosa.

-¿Puedes hacer esto?-preguntó receloso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por eso lo hago!-exclamó la pequeña Ariel. Entonces apartando una gran piedra que era al menos tres veces su tamaño, desveló un pequeño túnel que emitía un destello claro al final-¡Ven!

-Emmm… ¿a dónde?-preguntó el pez, nada convencido.

-¿Tienes que saber a dónde vas para tomar el camino? ¡Venga ya!-Ariel tiró de él y se metió a su lado en la gruta. Jim pensó que él cabría apenas, pero Úrsula ni de coña. La bruja le sorprendió sin embargo pues chasqueó los dedos y la escena cambió. Ya estaban en el interior de la gruta, y Ariel cantaba con una suave y melodiosa voz, la voz más hermosa que Jim había escuchado nunca. A su lado, el pececillo la observaba embelesado.

 _Cuándo me iré, quiero explorar_

 _Sin importarme cuando volver_

 _El exterior… quiero formar… parte de éeel…_

La gruta tenía forma cóncava y en lo alto un pequeño agujero dejaba entrar la clara luz que venía de la superficie. Ariel estiró su mano hasta ella cantando animada y recorriendo la extraña gruta de un lado a otro. Había algunas cosas curiosas apiladas a los lados: libros, un cuadro, una cubertería y unas cintas de vídeo. Jim las observó con curiosidad. No eran cosas del mundo marino…

La melodiosa voz de Ariel los embrujó durante unos minutos, llevándolos a una especie de éxtasis, a un nirvana momentáneo que le hizo olvidar a Jim donde estaba, cuál era su objetivo y si ni siquiera seguía con vida. Eran la suave y dulce voz de aquella niña y él, nada más.

-¿Tú… quieres ser mi amiga?-le ofreció el pececito a Ariel cuando terminó de cantar. Parecía maravillado con ella. La sirenita asintió, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Sí-dijo. Luego pareció reparar en algo-pero… ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Flounders-respondió el pececito sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez.

-Flounders…-el rostro de Ariel se iluminó al oírlo. Jim nunca la había visto así de radiante. Estaba tan llena de vida, tan hermosa-yo soy Ariel… y este… es mi secreto… nunca se lo he contado a nadie… ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro…-respondió Flounders mirando a los artefactos humanos sin comprender todavía. Ariel se acercó más a él, y le encaró con seriedad.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-le repitió, atravesándole con la mirada. Flounders tensó los labios, y luego pareció envalentonarse.

-Siempre-dijo. Ariel asintió, y entonces le dio un abrazo. Pasaron así unos segundos mientras unas pequeñas burbujas se liberaban de las paredes de la cueva y ascendían luego por el agujero del techo. Al final Ariel se separó, y mirándolo divertida le dio otro golpecito y echó a nadar hacia el túnel de salida.

-¡Hasta la Gran Anémona y vuelta! ¡A ver quién gana!-se rió.

-¡Nooo! ¡Vas con ventaja!-protestó Flounders, pero luego salió disparado detrás de ella-¡Venga ya Ariel!

La risa de la sirena se fue apagando mientras la Ariel actual, Úrsula y Jim se quedaban solos en la cueva. Úrsula giró levemente su caracola del collar y de nuevo todo empezó a cambiar, de modo que la escena se oscureció, y de repente ya no estaban allí, si no en otra larga estancia llena de cojines y almohadas marinas, donde había siete niñas (perdón, sirenas) y un sireno enorme que jugueteaba con ellas. Jim se quedó pasmado al reconocer al rey Tritón, que ya daba signos de madurez, pero cuya barba era dorada y anaranjada, dándole un aspecto más joven. Era ya el hombre musculoso y fornido que habían conocido aquel mismo día en la sala del trono, pero sus facciones parecían mucho más suaves. Parecía _feliz_.

-¡Venga ya Arista! ¡No puedes vencer a papá!-se rió Tritón cogiendo a su hija, de cabellos muy claros, e impidiéndola moverse con sus gruesos brazos. Entonces de detrás suyo aparecieron Adela y Alana que trataban de sorprenderlo, pero dándose la vuelta Tritón las cogió a todas.

-¡IIIIIIIIH! ¡PAPAAAA!-chillaron las niñas mientras se retorcían tratando de liberarse, impotentes.

-¡JO JO JO JO! ¡JA JA JA!-rió el rey Tritón zarandeándolas-¡Vais a caer en la caca de ballena!

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-chillaron ellas, entre la risa y el pabor mientras él las balanceaba de un lado a otro amenazando con soltarlas, pero por supuesto no haciéndolo nunca.

-Que infantiles…-siseó Andrina mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus ejercicios-así no hay quien pueda.

-Este es el rato en familia Andrina, ahora no vas a poder estudiar-le dijo Attina acercándose a ella y hablándola cariñosa.

-¿Te he preguntado algo?-replicó Andrina, grosera. Attina suspiró, pero se armó de paciencia para intentar aplacar a su hermana.

-Si quieres mañana puedo explicarte lo del plancton. Yo lo entiendo bien-dijo. Andrina levantó la vista de sus escritos y sonrió, complacida.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Me vendría genial!

-Ya…-Attina forzó una sonrisa. Al final terminaría por hacerle todos los deberes, como siempre. Pero lo mejor era procurar que estuviera de buen humor para aquel rato que pasaban en familia.

-Ahora viene la súper pregunta-dijo el rey Tritón agarrando a Arista y acercándola hasta su poblada barba-¿quién es más guapo… papá o una barracuda?

-Papá-dijo Adela amablemente.

-Papá…-respondió Alana intimidada.

-Pfff… la barracuda…-se rió Arista.

-¡AH!-Tritón acercó a Arista hasta su barba y le hizo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo haciendo que la niña se matara de risa y sacudiese su colita rojiza desenfrenadamente. Jim sonrió levemente al ver aquello. Esa escena le estaba enterneciendo.

-¡Otra súper pregunta! ¡Otra!-le animó Arista, rebelde.

-Vale, vamos a ver…-dijo Tritón, pensativo-otra súper pregunta…

-Chicas…-Aquata se acercó a Attina y Andrina que ahora se dedicaban a cotillear sobre sus compañeras sirenas de clase-ayudadme a esconderlo…

-¡Aquata!-exclamó Attina asombrada al verlo: su hermana tenía un chupetón en el cuello, y era bastante grande.

-Lo siento… yo le dije que parara…-explicó Aquata, pero sus hermanas tenían muy claro que ella no debía de haberlo hecho.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Andrina, cotilla.

-Isurus…-dijo Aquata sonriendo.

-¡Mentira!-chilló Andrina escandalizada. El sireno más guapo de toda Atlántica no podía haberse estado enrollando con la fea de su hermana.

-Envidiosa-la pinchó Aquata.

-Chicas… ¡chicas y papá!-Anthea entró en la alargada estancia familiar donde se encontraban. Por las ventanas Jim vio que había unas preciosas vistas del reino-¡Ariel y yo tenemos una sorpresa!

Ella iba de la mano de Ariel que sonreía con timidez. Anthea alzó su cabeza mientras u larguísima cabellera roja brillaba con ímpetu. Miró a su hija y sonrió.

-¡Hemos preparado una cena!-dijo, y sacó una reluciente bandeja con delicias marinas y vegetales de los arrecifes.

-¡Haaaaaala!-exclamó Attina exageradamente, para complacer a su hermanita pequeña.

-Ya he cenado-replicó Andrina, tan quejica como siempre.

-Tienen buena pinta-dijo Adela sonriendo a su hermanita y dándole un beso en la mejilla-¡muchas gracias Ariel!

-Los hemos hecho para vosotras-explicó la sirenita emocionada-¡y para ti papá!

-Vaya vaya… me voy a poner hasta arriba-Tritón nadó hasta la bandeja y cogió una de las delicias, que comió gustoso-mmmmmm… Ariel, tienes un don para la cocina mi niña…

Ariel se sonrojó un poco y se encogió complacida. Su padre la dio un cálido beso y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No es para tanto…-observó Aquata, dispuesta como siempre a dar la nota-mamá ha cocinado cosas más ricas…

-Venga ya Aquata…-susurró Attina, viendo la que se podía montar.

-Opino igual. Media estrella solamente-dijo Andrina con voz idiota.

-Parad chicas, que Ariel llora-dijo Arista, riéndose en la cara de la pequeña.

Ariel contrajo el rostro, entristecida por las bulas de sus hermanas. Pero Adela y Attina salieron en su defensa, cogiendo más pastelitos y delicias y comiendo satisfechas, al igual que Tritón.

-Muy bueno Ariel de verdad… es que ellas perdieron el gusto al probar la tinta de sepia-le explicó Tritón a su hija-voy a hacer una gran cena en palacio, y tienes que preparar más.

-Si queremos tener otra guerra…-ironizó Aquata.

-Aquata, eso no está siendo agradable-dijo la reina con voz suave, pero dura-¿qué tienes en el cuello?

-Eeeeh… nada mamá… nada…-Aquata se fue al fondo de la sala esperando poder confundirse con la pared.

-¡Otro día podemos enseñarte a hacer la anémona salinada Ariel!-Attina animó a su hermana pequeña para evitar que hubiera problemas. Cuando sus hermanas picaban a Ariel ella se acababa enfadando y poniendo a la defensiva, y eso daba como resultado aún más problemas.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Attina!-Ariel se sentó en el regazo de su hermana y se acomodó allí-hoy he hecho un amigo nuevo… se llama Flounders, es un pececito.

-No será ese pringado con el que ibas hoy…-recordó Andrina-Ariel por favor ten un poco más de clase…

Ariel sacó la lengua a su hermana y luego aleteó hasta al lado de su padre, que la cogió en brazos. La pequeña soltó una risita mientras jugaba con la barba de Tritón.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ariel, me haces daño!-rió Tritón mientras ella metía la cabeza entre sus largas barbas y agitaba la cola. Aquata, Andrina y Arista miraron con envidia como su padre jugaba con la pequeña y la miraba con el rostro iluminado-eres muy traviesa…-comentó Tritón mientras acariciaba el rojo cabello de la niña.

-Y no sé está quieta-comentó la reina Anthea que estaba peinando a Alana mientras observaba a su marido y a su hija pequeña.

-Ya, tú también te has dado cuenta-comentó Arista a mala idea.

-Por eso creo que lo que necesita es… ¡Una pelea de almohadas!-exclamó Anthea, y agarrando uno de los cojines le dio a Arista en la cara.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó la niña enfadada.

-¡Sí! ¡Pelea de almohadas!-Adela le lanzó otro cojín a su madre que lo esquivó riendo.

-¡Hala! ¡Ahora verás!-rió Anthea lanzando dos almohadas contra su hija, pero Adela los esquivó y se apresuró a contraatacar.

-No pienso participar en esto-gruñó Andrina, pero Adela la despeinó con otro golpe-¡BRUTA!-chilló Andrina furiosa, y preparó su contraataque.

En pocos momentos todos participaban en la pelea excepto Aquata que se creía demasiado mayor para ello y aprovechó para buscar algo con lo que taparse el moratón entre sus tocadores. Las siete hermanas dormían juntas en aquella misma estancia, y lo pasaban muy bien haciendo travesuras y quedándose despiertas hasta altas horas de la noche desobedeciendo a sus padres.

-¡A por papá!-gritó Ariel y todas la siguieron golpeando con sus cojines a Tritón.

-¡No, no! ¡Aaah!-el rey se hundió entre aquella marea de niñas que lo aporreaban con almohadones y le hacían cosquillas sin oponer resistencia-¡Ay no! ¡Cosquillas no, tened piedad!

-¡Has perdido!-exclamó Ariel, colocada sobre el torso de su padre con expresión satisfecha. Tritón asintió lentamente.

-Sí, tenéis razón… habéis ganado a papá.

-Por favor, se ha dejado…-dijo Aquata pasando a su lado con aburrimiento. Entonces Ariel le dio también con el cojín, y todas fueron a por ella.

-Buenas noches chicas-dijo Anthea al rato. Estaban ya todas metidas en sus camas, que tenían forma de concha y confortables sábanas, y miraban a su madre con adoración. Estaba claro que las siete niñas admiraban a su bondadosa madre más que a nadie, y era para ellas la más fuerte referencia que tenían. Anthea echó a un lado su larga melena, pelirroja como la de Ariel, y acurrucada al lado de Arista y Alana se quedó un rato charlando con sus hijas. Tritón había tenido que irse, avisado por Sebastián de un problema en las almenas del palacio.

-… entonces me dijo que podríamos ir juntos-terminó de relatar Anthea-así fue como supe que… él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Vaya…-dijo Arista emocionada.

-Qué bonito…-Andrina y Adela adoraban las historias románticas, y consideraban la de sus padres como la más hermosa que habían oído nunca. Se habían conocido tiempo atrás en la superficie, nadando un día con delfines. Escuchándolo Jim sabía que Anthea no les estaba contando toda la verdad, pues como Úrsula les había revelado después, Tritón era en origen un ser humano. Pero supuso que lo hacía por el bien de ellas. Eran todavía muy pequeñas, al menos Ariel, Arista y Alana.

Ariel escuchaba la historia de amor de su madre fascinada, pero tenía aquella expresión que Jim ya conocía, por la que resultaba imposible descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez en su propia historia de amor… Jim miró de reojo a la Ariel del presente. Ella solo tenía ojos para su madre, estaba claro por qué.

-Mamá…-dijo Alana con pereza.

-¿Qué, cariño?-dijo su madre mientras miraba por la alcoba de la habitación a una enorme ballena pasar cerca suyo, levantando una cortina de burbujas al mover su cola.

-Cántanos algo…

-¡Sí! ¡Canta algo mami!-pidió Adela emocionada.

-¡Canta mamá!-Attina se incorporó en su cama y las demás la imitaron. A todas les encantaba escucharla cantar. Cuando la reina accedió a hacerlo ante la insistencia de sus hijas Jim entendió por qué. Al igual que la de Ariel, la voz de Anthea era muy hermosa, más incluso. Al escucharla el chico tuvo un extraño sentimiento. Por un momento pensó que Anthea lo miraba a él "todo va a salir bien… todo irá bien Jim Hawkins…". ¿Se lo había imaginado? No podía ser… pero de repente sintió mucho valor… tenía que encontrar el modo de escapar de Úrsula y acabar con ella. Sin embargo el canto de Anthea hacía imposible el dejar de mirarla.

 _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_

 _Say, could that lass be I?_

 _Merry of soul, she sailed on a day_

 _Over the sea to sky_

-Mamá…-las niñas luchaban contra el sueño, pero la suave voz de Anthea las fue durmiendo una a una, hasta que solo Ariel y Arista seguían despiertas. Anthea bajó un poco más la voz y las acarició el cabello enternecida. Entonces Arista se echó a roncar repentinamente, y Ariel, poco a poco, cerró los ojos y también quedó sumida en el sueño. Anthea observó a su hija menor dormir con ternura, y la cubrió un poco más con la manta. Luego se quedó parada unos segundos. Algo brillaba desde la ventana. Al asomarse, se dio cuenta de que provenía del jardín de abajo. Sonrió emocionada, y luego nadó por encima de las niñas una última vez para comprobar que todo estaba bien, y salió de la estancia con cuidado de no despertarlas. Sin embargo en cuando desapareció, Ariel abrió los ojos. Como siempre, había fingido estar dormida.

Anthea nadó por los pasillos hasta la entrada al jardín. Había pequeños peces multicolores que brillaban como luminiscencias en medio de la oscuridad de la noche oceánica. Al final del jardín algo brillaba más que nada. Con sorpresa Anthea nadó hasta llegar a ello. Al igual que Jim, la reina se quedó boquiabierta. Una enorme estatua de oro de ella misma, que giraba lentamente, pues estaba bailando con su esposo. El verdadero rey Tritón apareció de un lado del jardín y abrazó a su mujer desde atrás, dándola un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz aniversario mi vida-dijo el rey hundiéndola en su propio cuerpo con su caluroso abrazo-es una caja de música…

-Tritón…-a Anthea le brillaban los ojos, emocionada. Se volvió a él y le miró conmovida-no tenías… yo…

-Ya es hoy. El día acaba de empezar-la recordó Tritón señalándole un reloj que había en el jardín. Los días en el reino submarino se medían en distinto tiempo, y sus relojes eran parecidos a los solares que se empleaban en los tiempos antiguos-feliz aniversario.

-Veinte años… santo océano…-Anthea tomó las grandes y venosas manos de Tritón y las observó pensativa-el tiempo vuela…

-A tú lado… sin ti, se me hace muy lento, e insoportable-susurró el rey contemplándola con fascinación. Jim vio que a su lado Ariel se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. Úrsula en cambio sonreía perversa. Para la pelirroja, ver todo aquello de un modo tan real era una tortura.

-Te amo Anthea… por favor, no te olvides de mí…-susurró Tritón, y Jim vio por primera vez la bondad dentro del corazón del rey. Era un gigante de buen corazón, al menos en aquel entonces… el modo en el que miraba a Anthea… Jim nunca había visto tanto amor nunca en una mirada…

-Ven…-Anthea besó a Tritón, y ambos se fundieron mientras sus colas se entrelazaban y sus coronas se les caían al suelo. El beso era cada vez más intenso. Anthea susurró algo en el oído de Tritón, y él asintió. Pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, y apartó un poco a su esposa.

-Vamos a la cama…-dijo. Anthea le miró con sorpresa pero luego asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero antes… un baile-propuso, acercándose a la estatua y girando una pequeña manivela en la que Jim ya había reparado. Era efectivamente una cajita de música, de proporciones desmesuradas. Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, y entonces Anthea tomó a Tritón de las manos y empezó a bailar con él. El rey cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la romántica melodía.

 _Even in my heart I see  
You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be_

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
Quit playin' games with my heart_

 _Quit playin' games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you got to stop  
You're tearing us apart  
Quit playin' games with my Heart_

Girando sobre sí mismos con la suave melodía arrullándolos, los reyes recorrieron el jardín en harmonía, disfrutando de la música y de la conexión que unía sus dos almas, esa conexión de amor. La pequeña Ariel los seguía con la mirada, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Jim miraba alternativamente a los reyes y a la pequeña. Lo hacía porque entendía lo que había detrás de la mirada de ella. Entendía la avidez que ella sentía, porque él también la había sentido. La seguía sintiendo. "Quieres lo que tienen ellos…-pensó el chico, y luego miró a la Ariel actual, que seguía paralizada, con el rostro oculto entre sus largos cabellos-quiere… amor…".

Tritón reclinó a Anthea entre sus brazos, y luego acercó los labios hasta ella, dándole un cálido y tierno beso. La larga melena de ella se enredó con las barbas de él haciendo ondas en el agua, y de nuevo permanecieron así durante unos minutos. Finalmente Anthea se separó de Tritón y sonriéndole le acarició el rostro.

-Te espero dentro…-dijo con voz suave. Luego se alejó nadando. Tritón la observó alejarse, hechizado. Entonces esperó unos segundos, y luego se giró lentamente hacia la columna tras la que se ocultaba su hija menor.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-preguntó el rey fingiendo severidad. Ariel abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, y luego se quedó muy callada, confiando en que él no insistiera. Tritón soltó una carcajada-venga, Ariel…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Hala!-Ariel se asomó dejando la columna a un lado, muy impresionada. El rey miró a su hija enternecido por su inocencia. AL darse cuenta de que su padre no estaba enfadado, la niña exhibió una pícara sonrisa-es súper bonita…-dijo señalando la estatua de los dos reyes, que giraba con las últimas notas de la melodía aún resonantes-¿puedo quedarme aquí bailando un rato?

-Tienes que dormir…-la recordó su padre arqueando una ceja.

-Pero es vuestro aniversario…-insistió Ariel poniendo morritos. El rey no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente.

-Eres una descarada ¿tienes respuestas para todo?

-Bueno vosotros tenéis preguntas para todo-replicó Ariel con calma. Tritón la cogió en brazos y la acercó hasta su rostro, dándole un beso y pinchándola con sus largas barbas.

-Mi pequeña sirenita-dijo el rey, y después la llevó hacia el cuarto con parsimonia. Las canciones de Anthea no conseguían dormir a Ariel nunca. Pero el calor de su padre era otra cosa: al llegar de nuevo a la cama de la pequeña, está ya respiraba con lentitud, y sonreía. Tritón la dio un cálido beso y salió de allí rápidamente, cauteloso de no despertar a las otras. Los ronquidos de Andrina eran más fuertes que los cantos de las ballenas.

La estancia con las siete princesas de Atlántica dormitando se fue oscureciendo, y de nuevo el entorno pareció cambiar. Jim escuchó murmullos y susurros, y vio varias imágenes indefinidas pasar a su lado, como si Úrsula estuviera acelerando una película. Finalmente se detuvieron en otro recuerdo, Ariel parecía un poco más mayor, y se encontraba jugando con Flounders y un sireno que a Jim le sonaba haber visto ver antes. Era Urchin, el chico que había formado parte del ejército de Atántica bajo las órdenes de Gill hasta aquella misma noche.

La pequeña Ariel y Flounders jugaban con un pequeño pececito que pasaban a Urchin entre risas, mientras el pececito, de color ámbar, no parecía demasiado entretenido. De vez en cuando, si le daban un golpe muy fuerte, el pez se hinchaba y le salían unas afiladas espinas que cortaban a los niños en las manos. A Jim le pareció un juego bastante extremo para unos críos, aunque sabía que obviamente él también hubiera jugado, sin dudarlo.

-¡Vas a ver! ¡Me toca!-exclamó Urchin, que era el que tenía las manos más llenas de heridas. Dándole un fuerte golpe al pez globo, se lo mandó a Ariel, que esta vez se lo pasó a Flounders con la cola. La chica soltó una carcajada mientras Flounders golpeaba al pez globo con mucha cautela.

-Nomepinchesporfavor nomepinchesporfavor-decía Flounders mientras, temeroso, daba el pase.

-¡Que te da!-exclamó Urchin.

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-chilló Flounders, asustado, pero no pasó nada, y Ariel y Urchin se partieron de risa. Flounders arrugó sus morritos, contrariado-sois muy malos-comentó.

-Era broma Flo, no te enfades-le dijo Urchin, dándole un golpe amistoso.

-Pobre Huj, creo que ya está bien por hoy-dijo Ariel dejando al pez globo en el suelo-¿estás bien Huj?

-Claro princesa. A vuestra disposición-dijo Huj con expresión aburrida en su rostro, y luego se alejó de allí antes de que la niña cambiara de opinión.

-Bueno… -Ariel se acomodó entre los corales, mirando a sus dos amigos-¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Corriente del sur?-sugirió Urchin, intrépido-Dicen que ya están las tortugas.

-¿Otra vez…?-Flounders se encogió, asustado.

-Venga ya Flounders, ¡si es muy divertido!-exclamó Ariel. Su amigo la miró con poco convencimiento-está bien, haremos otra cosa. No quiero que lo pases mal.

-Ni que vomites-recordó Urchin-¡podemos ir a nadar a los bancales! Eso te gustaba mucho ¿no Flo?

-Bueno, sí-reconoció Flounders-aunque decían que había medusas…

-Venga ya-Urchin le rascó la cabeza a su amigo pez, y luego tiró de él animado-¡nada de rajarse!

-¡Eso Flounders! ¡Nada de eso!-se rió Ariel, y le hizo cosquillas a su amigo pez, que estalló en carcajadas mientras intentaba resistirse. Urchin la miró con los ojos brillantes. La miraba muy a menuda, aunque Ariel no se diera cuenta.

-Que patético. La verdad es que es lamentable…-comentaba Andrina mientras miraba a Ariel y a sus amigos juguetear entre los corales. Iba acompañada de Aquata y Adela, muy arregladas para su pequeña salida semanal.

-¿Por qué no tendrá amigas de su edad?-dijo Aquata despectiva-es que es tan rara…

-Qué más os da-las reprendió Adela-dejadla tranquila.

-Cómo vas de buena cuando te apetece-le espetó Aquata a Adela-pero el otro día bien que te chivaste a mamá de lo que había estado haciendo Ariel….

-¡Fue por su bien! ¿De qué vas?-saltó Adela ofendida.

-Si fuese por su bien la dejarías en paz-replicó Aquata, mordaz.

-Eso-la apoyó Andrina.

-Sois… ¡agh!-Adela dio la espalda a sus hermanas y se alejó, molesta.

-Niñas…-la reina Anthea acababa de llegar, acompañada de Attina, que cargaba con una pequeña cajita llena de comida marina-¿estáis listas?

-Nosotras sí-dijo Aquata forzando una sonrisa. Andrina echó una ojeada a Adela, que se había ido a sentar a la punta de un coral, y se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

-Muy bien, pues nos vamos…-dijo Anthea sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa ya no era tan fuerte y enérgica como antes. Jim notó que había tristeza tras la aparente faceta de tranquilidad de la madre de las sirenitas.

-¡Adela, nos vamos!-exclamó Anthea llamando a su hija, pero ella seguía en el alto del coral dándoles la espalda, esperando obviamente a que alguien la hiciera caso-¿qué le pasa a vuestra hermana?-preguntó Anthea alarmada, pero Attina se puso en medio.

-Tranquila mamá, yo me ocupo de ella-dijo, oliéndose el problema. Si Adela se chivaba a su madre de que sus hermanas la habían molestado, la excursión a la superficie se les habría ido al garete.

Attina fue a hablar con su hermana y a intentar convencerla para que fuese con ellas sin hacer caso a las otras dos, cuando Ariel se acercó hasta la cola de su madre, y tiró levemente de ella. Por detrás, Flounders y Urchin les observaban.

-Mamá… ¿puedo ir con vosotras?-preguntó Ariel. Jim reparó en que ponía un tono de voz más suave e infantil que el que tenía cuando estaba con sus amigos.

-Ya sabes que no-intervino Aquata, despectiva.

-Es solo para las mayores-dijo Andrina-y tú solo eres una pezqueñaja.

-¡Andrina!-se enfadó su madre.

-¡No soy una pezqueñaja, imbécil!-le gritó Ariel a su hermana, furiosa.

-¡Ariel!-Anthea se enfadó todavía más.

-¿De qué vas? ¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres?-se escandalizó exageradamente Aquata.

-¡A tú hermana mayor! ¡Yo no puedo más, todo el mundo me insulta!-lloriqueó Andrina, victimista, mientras Ariel apretaba los puños furiosas.

-¡Todos te insultan porque nadie te aguanta!-le gritó a su hermana. Aquata la agarró del brazo, furiosa, y Ariel la apartó de un manotazo-¡Sois insoportables! ¡os ODIO!

-No hay quien pueda estar con vosotras…. Si está claro-comentó Adela que acababa de acercarse junto a Attina, que angustiada contemplaba la pelea entre sus otras hermanas menores.

-Chicas por favor…-pidió Attina preocupada.

-¡OS ODIO!-repitió Ariel, fuera de sí.

-¡ARIEL!-esta vez fue su madre la que gritó, y esta vez todas se callaron. La pelirroja miró a su madre, indefensa.

-¡Pero mamá…!-trató de defenderse- ¡Ellas…!

Anthea respiraba con dificultad. Parecía muy enfadada, y triste. Jim no pudo evitar sentir mucha lástima por la grandiosa reina, que le parecía una mujer formidable, y cuya familia realmente no la merecía.

-Les has dicho a tus hermanas que las odias… nunca se debe decir eso…-dijo la reina con un hilo de voz.

-¡Pero…!-protestó la pequeña pelirroja.

-No-la cortó su madre, implacable-quiero que te disculpes… y que te vayas a la habitación…

Ariel miró a su madre indignada e indefensa. Por detrás, Aquata y Andrina sonrieron con satisfacción, mientras Attina la miraba con convencimiento, como diciéndole "vamos, hazlo".

-¡No es justo!-gritó Ariel, y dándose la vuelta se marchó rápidamente.

Anthea vio cómo su hija se alejaba con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se serenó y respirando profundamente se giró hacia sus otras hijas, que ahora discutían entre ellas en susurros. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre, las cuatro enmudecieron.

-¡A nosotras no nos mires! ¡Es ella la que no se sabe comportar!-saltó Aquata, siempre a la defensiva.

-Ella tiene siete años, y tú tienes dieciséis Aquata-le recordó Anthea-estoy muy decepcionada con vosotras. Creo que hoy no iremos a la superficie.

-¡No mamá! ¡Por favor!-chilló Andrina, dramática.

-¡Siempre igual!-protestó Adela.

-Mamá…-Attina habló con voz suave y madura-por favor, no lo hagas… yo me quedaré con Ariel.

Anthea miró a su hija conmovida, y luego se echó el cabello hacia atrás con parsimonia.

-Está bien-accedió finalmente-yo iré a hablar con Ariel… estaros preparadas, porque luego nos vamos.

Tras decir esto se alejó nadando. Attina le lanzó a sus hermanas una mirada de advertencia, pero ellas no tardaron en estallar en otra pelea, mientras Urchin y Flounders se alejaban de allí sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Crees que si vamos a buscarla…?-le preguntó Urchin al pececillo. Flounders negó con la cabeza, convencido.

-Ahora está con su madre. No podemos interrumpir.

-Ya, tienes razón…-Urchin se mordió el labio, y luego le dio un golpecito a Flounders, para picarlo. Él le miró enfadado, y luego se alejó. En realidad Urchin no le caía tan bien. Le ponía nervioso.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera Flo!-llamó Urchin, nadando detrás de él-era broma tío, en serio, perdona.

-Vale…-musitó Flounders, para ver si se lo sacaba de encima. Era peor que una rémora.

-Es que estoy preocupado… ¿no crees que Ariel nos oculta algo?-razonó el sireno. Flounders se encogió de aletas-últimamente no he visto a su padre, y luego están los rumores…-Urchin bajó un poco más la voz-los rumores de que la reina y él han discutido… yo no sé qué pensar…

-Yo tampoco-respondió Flounders con aburrimiento. A ver si ya lo dejaba tranquilo…

-Ni idea tío. Yo creo que si le pasase algo nos lo habría contado. No sé, a mí por lo menos… soy su mejor amigo…

Flounders se detuvo un segundo al oír aquello, aunque luego siguió nadando. Aquel comentario le había afectado más de lo que querría admitir. ¿Urchin el mejor amigo de Ariel? ¡Si apenas lo conocían de unos meses! En cambio él y la sirenita eran amigos desde hacía ya dos años, ¡y ella le había confiado el secreto de su gruta! ¿Cómo podía decir Urchin algo así? Y sin embargo era cierto que Ariel pasaba cada vez más tiempo con él, y menos con Flounders. El pececito no era tan intrépido como Urchin, ni tan carismático y sociable, y sin embargo… vaya, sin embargo él la quería más que a nadie.

¿Se lo habría dicho la propia Ariel a Urchin? Absorto en estos angustiosos pensamientos Flounders se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque el charlatán de Urchin seguía pegado a él.

Úrsula obligó a los Jim y Ariel del presente a desplazarse hasta la habitación de las hermanas, donde Anthea buscaba a su hija, pero no la encontró. Jim se dio cuenta de que en el cuarto faltaban varias de las camas con forma de concha en las que dormían las hermanas. Seguramente Attina, Aquata y Andrina ya tenían sus habitaciones propias, por ser las más mayores, y quizás también porque había demasiadas peleas.

La reina Anthea sonrió y empezó a nadar de nuevo, y Úrsula la siguió a través del recuerdo, hasta llegar a la entrada de la gruta secreta de Ariel, entre los corales. Para Anthea no fue muy difícil apartar la losa que bloqueaba la entrada y deslizarse a su interior. Allí estaba Ariel, cantaba en voz baja y daba vueltas. Jim observó muy sorprendido como la gruta había cambiado desde la última vez: había muchas más cosas apiladas en los salientes de las rocas: libros, cuadros, varias armas, un remo, tres hélices de barco, una figurita de bailarina y varios sombreros de capitán.

-Quiero sentir… algo especial… quiero bailar… una bella danza…-la voz de Ariel sonaba más fuerte y hermosa que nunca, mientras la niña que ya empezaba a crecer bailaba bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por el óculo del techo de la caverna. Su madre la observó enternecida, mientras Ariel agarraba un abrigo de piel que debía de haber rescatado de un naufragio y giraba con él mientras imaginaba un baile. Entonces al girarse se encontró con Anthea, y dio un respingo, enmudeciendo.

-Ma… mamá…-susurró Ariel, asustada-no…

-Lo siento Ariel… no quería molestarte…-dijo su madre. Ariel se alejó, asustada y enfadada ¡había descubierto su secreto!-no quiero que te enfades conmigo, por favor.

-¡Mamá!-la pequeña la miró con los ojos enrojecidos, aunque claro, incapaz de llorar. En el agua no podía hacerlo-¿cómo… cómo lo has…?

-Ariel, yo siempre te encuentro en el escondite…-le recordó su madre sonriendo con dulzura-y además, yo también tenía me refugio aquí.

Señaló a una pared donde había una pequeña "A" grabada en la roca. Ariel abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Así que era por eso… siempre se lo había preguntado.

-No… ¿no estás enfadada?-preguntó finalmente Ariel, curiosa. La reina Anthea negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba y la cogía en brazos.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-preguntó con delicadeza-todo lo que tienes aquí es muy interesante, me parece que sabes un montón de los humanos, y además, tener un lugar secreto no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario, es algo muy bonito… te pareces tanto a mí…

-No se lo digas a nadie, por fa-le pidió Ariel con voz suave. Anthea asintió.

-Claro que no. Solo he venido porque quería saber si estabas bien. No quería enfadarme contigo. Pero no puedes decirle esas cosas a tus hermanas.

Al oír aquello Ariel se volvió a enfadar, y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa mamá! ¡Siempre vas contra mí!-la espetó, furiosa. La reina Anthea pestañeó, sin inmutarse.

-No es cierto Ariel. Yo solo quiero que…

-¡No paráis de echarme la culpa a mí! ¡Tú siempre te estás peleando con papá, así que mejor que no digas!-la niña estaba fuera de control, pero al pronunciar esas palabras supo que se había pasado de la raya-no… mamá…

La reina Anthea había cerrado los ojos, y se colocaba las manos cruzadas en los hombros, dolida. Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-No… no quería decir eso… es que… no es justo…-trato de justificarse Ariel-no es justo…

-Lo sé… no lo es…-susurró Anthea-perdóname Ariel.

Salió de la gruta con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos aún cerrados. Ariel se quedó dentro, respirando velozmente. Las duras palabras pronunciadas contra su madre la atacaban ahora, repitiéndose en su interior una y otra vez. Jim sabía lo que era eso. El sentimiento de culpa…

"Tú siempre estás peleando con papá, así que mejor no digas".

-¡Mamá!-Ariel salió de la gruta detrás de su madre, y agarró su cola mientras ella se giraba, sorprendida-mamá yo… lo siento…-susurró-no quería mamá, en serio…

-Tranquila Ariel, ssssssh… no pasa nada-Anthea la estrechó en sus brazos, y luego le dio un besito en la frente, y otros dos muy fuertes en las mejillas-ya sé que no querías…

-No quiero que estés triste mamá… solo quiero ayudarte…-explicó Ariel con sinceridad. Anthea asintió varias veces, mientras sonreía emocionada.

-Y me ayudas mucho Ariel. Solo quiero que estés contenta… y que perdones a tus hermanas… no te enfades con ellas…

-Si ellas no son malas conmigo-insistió Ariel a la defensiva. Anthea asintió lentamente.

-Hay gente a la que queremos y es mala con nosotros Ariel… solo te pido entonces que… seas capaz de perdonar. Que perdones siempre.

-¿Perdonar?-repitió ella extrañada. El perdón era una cosa muy infantil, algo que la habían enseñado en el colegio para cuando tenía problemas con los compañeros. "Pídele perdón y dale un besito". Para Ariel, el perdón no tenía un significado real. Ninguno.

-Aún no lo entiendes, pero lo harás-le dijo Anthea-tú solo prueba… hazlo cuando algo te enfade. Perdona. Porque a veces estás haciéndole un favor a la otra persona, más que a ti misma, ayudándola a ser mejor.

Ariel no entendía bien las palabras de su madre, y además no le gustaba lo que estaba entendiendo, pero aun así no quería que ella se disgustase más, así que asintió obedientemente y la dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Anthea acarició el largo cabello rojo d esu hija y la miró sonriendo.

-Esa es mi Ariel… mi princesa-dándola un último beso se separó de ella-¿quieres que te traiga algo de la superficie?

-Mmmmm no…-Ariel la sonrió pícaramente-ya lo conseguiré yo misma…

Anthea asintió mientras reía, y luego se marchó en busca del resto de sus hijas. Ariel la vio alejarse echando la cabeza hacia un lado. Cada vez sentía más en su interior que ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar. No se sentía a gusto en el palacio, ni entre sus hermanas. Sin embargo, cuando su madre estaba a su lado, hacía que todo estuviese bien. Arrullándola en su calor, todos los problemas se alejaban. Solo era ella y su mamá. Como si aún siguieran siendo una sola criatura.

Ariel tuvo una idea: nadando de nuevo hacia la cueva comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían de un lado y otro, buscando algo que fuese lo suficientemente bueno. No era una mala idea, claro que no. Le prepararía un regalo especial a Anthea para cuando ella estuviese de vuelta.

-A ver… no, no… no… tampoco-Ariel sacó un enorme tarro de cristal que Flounders le había traído de una fosa cercana. Observándolo, supo que podría hacer con él. Sin duda a su madre le encantaría-vamos a ver…

Mientras trabajaba en su manualidad para Anthea, Ariel solo podía pensar en cómo el rostro de su madre brillaría cuando regresara y se encontrase aquel regalo. Con este pensaba superarse. Lo hacía todo por ella.

-¿Podréis comportaros como sirenas adultas, o me acompaña solo Attina?-preguntó la reina Anthea a sus otras hijas, cruzada de brazos.

-Claro, Attina, como no…-comentó Aquata sarcástica.

-Aquata… por favor…-le pidió su madre con voz suave. Adela, Attina e incluso Andrina miraron a Aquata enfadadas. Su madre siempre les daba todo, desde el incondicional amor de su corazón hasta su último esfuerzo para que fuesen felices. No era nada justo tratarla así.

-Vale… sí…-gruñó Aquata molesta-vamos… no diré nada si os molesta todo…

-Vamos mamá… hoy va a hacer buen día, seguro-dijo Attina más dispuesta. La reina Anthea asintió mirando hacia la superficie.

-Seguro…

Pero Attina se equivocaba: buen tiempo no hacía. El sol no daba calor, y el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado, soplando además una brisa nada agradable. La reina Anthea y sus cuatro hijas nadaron disfrutando del aire de la superficie mientras buscaban un buen lugar donde quedarse. Finalmente se decantaron por unas pequeñas rocas que asomaban entre el mar, y donde podían tumbarse a descansar y tomar el sol.

-Las gaviotas se alimentan sobre todo de moluscos y peces pequeños-les explicaba Anthea a Adela y Andrina-no son ninguna amenaza, ni siquiera en conjunto, pues no son muy listas. Algunas además pueden llegar a ayudarnos…

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Como los delfines!-Adela dio un salto zambulléndose en el agua y luego emergió de nuevo dando un salto espectacular.

-¡Nos estaba explicando una cosa! ¡¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir?!-chilló Andrina indignada.

-Tranquila Andrina, no pasa nada-la calmó su madre-¡Muy buen salto Adela! ¡Lo haces muy bien!

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo!-Andrina ahora peleaba con Aquata, que se estaba zampando la mitad de despensas que se habían llevado a su picnic a la superficie.

-¿No estabas a dieta?-preguntó Adela haciéndose la loca, pero con toda la mala idea del mundo.

-¡DEJAGME EN PAG!-gritó Aquata con la boca llena de sushi-¡NO TENÉIS VIDGA!

-Dame paciencia…-Anthea, que estaba sentada descansando con Attina a un lado, se zambulló y fue hacia sus hijas que continuaban su amarga discusión.

-¡Mamá!-la llamó Andrina desesperada al ver como se acercaba-¡Mamá ¿te parece normal…?!

-Vamos a jugar-dijo Anthea, y las tres sirenas la miraron con sorpresa-¡necesito destensarme después de estas últimas semanas!

La reina parecía tan emocionada que sus hijas fueron incapaces de insistir en la pelea. Entonces Anthea desafió a sus hijas a una carrera hasta otras rocas un poco más lejos, y luego cantaron canciones y jugaron a perseguir a un banco de peces voladores que pasaban por allí.

-¡Ssíiiiii! ¡Jajajajaja!-rieron Aquata y Adela mientras saltaban al lado de los peces voladores. Por delante de ellas, ANthea dio un gran salto y permaneció unos segundos en el aire, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces planeó al lado de los peces, y se sumergió en el agua con ellos. El agua de aquel mar que tanto amaba.

-¡Hala mamá!-exclamó Andrina, que era la que menos disfrutaba con aquellas cosas, pero también estaba impresionada-¿cómo has hecho eso?

-¿El qué?-preguntó Anthea, divertida. Entonces pegó otro de sus saltos y luego planeó de nuevo despegando las aletas de su cola, como hacían los peces voladores. Sus hijas hicieron un gran "Ooooooooh", entusiasmadas.

-Voy a enseñaros-dijo Anthea, risueña. Y se pasó el resto de la tarde mostrándolas como hacer aquel "salto y vuelo" tan espectacular. Attina, que ya sabía, se limitó a tomar el sol y descansar, pues en aquellas últimas semanas sus labores como princesa heredera habían sido muy estresantes, sumadas claro al disgusto interior que tenía por las peleas entre su padre y su madre. Attina había sufrido mucho con esas discusiones. Solo esperaba que se quedasen en unas pequeñas peleas, y no fueran a más.

Cuando por fin Adela consiguió hacer el salto perfecto, Anthea se retiró a descansar con Attina, confiando en que sus otras tres hijas no empezasen a tirarse de los pelos de nuevo.

-No sabes lo que deseaba volver a tomar el sol-le dijo Anthea a su hija, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-las sirenas somos seres marinos, bien que eso es cierto, pero hasta los tiburones disfrutan más sacando su aleta fuera del mar. El sol es lo que todos necesitamos para ser felices…

-Me alegro de que estés mejor mamá…-le dijo Attina aliviada. La excursión a la superficie estaba yendo bastante mejor que otras veces. Sobre todo gracias a la paciencia de su madre-no sé cómo… cómo consigues calmarlas.

Anthea rió.

-Antes de que nacieras unifiqué todo el reino de Atlántica… no es muy difícil-dijo. Attina se mordió el labio mientras Anthea dejaba que sus voluminosos pechos (que Ariel posteriormente heredaría) se secasen al sol y poco a poco fuesen poniéndose más morenos. El sol no alumbraba demasiado, pero con las horas que llevaban allí la piel empezaba a tostárseles al menos un poco.

Attina miró a su madre un tanto angustiada. A la edad que tenía (dieciocho años) eran muchas las cosas que la estaban agobiando. Ser la heredera al trono del reino de Atlántica estaba llena de presión y angustias, teniendo en cuenta además que se sentía eclipsada por la sombra de su fascinante madre. Attina pensaba que, de todas las hermanas, ella era la menos interesante, hermosa e inteligente. Luchaba contra ese sentimiento y esa angustia todos los días.

-Mamá… ¿crees que estoy preparada?-preguntó Attina, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Anthea levantó la cabeza lentamente, extrañada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Que si… que si crees que estoy preparada…-repitió Attina, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Oh, pues claro que sí-Anthea miró a su hija con incredulidad-¿preparada para qué?

-Pues… ¡no te rías! Para ser… para ser reina-explicó Attina, totalmente avergonzada. Anthea se echó el cabello hacia un lado, mientras estudiaba atentamente el rostro de su hija. Luego se acercó lentamente a ella y le puso los brazos en los hombros.

-Attina… eres una persona maravillosa. Única. Atlántica no podría tener una heredera mejor-dijo, con sinceridad. A un lado, Jim vio como la Ariel del presente miraba a su madre y a Attina con los ojos llorosos. Toda aquella escena la estaba afectando mucho.

-No puedo decirte que lo harás todo bien-dijo Anthea con convencimiento-porque ninguno acertamos siempre. Pero yo he hecho grandes cosas… y soy mucho menos extraordinaria que tú. Atlántica no podrá recordar mi nombre cuando tú reines… no creo que recuerden el nombre de ningún otro rey.

-Gra… gracias…-Attina se había emocionado. Su madre la acarició el rostro con ternura.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás muy mimosona últimamente.

-No es que… bueno, he estado un poco agobiada-reconoció Attina, secándose las lágrimas. Anthea pareció comprender.

-No te preocupes por mí y papá. Sé que has estado sufriendo mucho, pero no quiero que lo hagas. No nos vamos a separar. Llevamos juntos muchos años, y estaremos muchos más. Es solo que… bueno, a veces las personas atravesamos malas épocas…. Nada más.

Attina asintió forzando una sonrisa. Su madre la sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya está. Tranquila ¿eh? Tranquila…

Attina se recostó al lado de su madre, y por un momento volvió a ser esa niña pequeña que una vez había sido, la niña de la que no se esperaban responsabilidades ni nada en absoluto, simplemente que fuera feliz y respirase tranquila. Cómo echaba de menos ser esa niña.

Solo pudo serlo unos segundos más. Segundos después el chillido de Andrina las sacaba a todas de su ensimismamiento. Jim también se había dado cuenta: un enorme buque se acercaba a ellas, descendiendo desde las nubes a toda velocidad.

-¡MAMÁ!-Attina se incorporó al instante, y miró a Anthea, aterrorizada. El rostro de la bella reina se había ensombrecido.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAA!-chilló Andrina, que estaba fuera de sí. El barco descendía en picado hacia ellas.

-¡ABAJO, VAMOS!-Anthea se lanzó sobre Andrina y la hundió en el agua, a la vez que Attina, Adela y Aquata se sumergían también. El buque pasó rozando la superficie del mar y levanto una oleada tremenda.

-¡ECHAD LA RED!-gritó la voz de uno de los marineros. Jim se fijó en la bandera que ondeaba en el mástil del barco.

-Piratas…-dijo secamente.

-Vamos al agua-dijo Úrsula, arrastrándolos a él y a Ariel al interior del mar. La sirena que hasta entonces había permanecido inexpresiva aunque con el rostro ensombrecido ahora parecía muy asustada. Estaba blanca, más de lo habitual incluso, y se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Parecía no quererse perder ni un segundo de aquello. Quería ver, entenderlo… Jim supo que ella tenía la loca idea de poder impedirlo. Pero no podría. Aquello era solo un recuerdo. Un puto y maldito recuerdo.

-¡VAMOS, AL FONDO!-exclamó Anthea impulsando a sus hijas hacia el fondo.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Adela señalando hacia arriba. El barco pirata había lanzado una enorme red negra. Aquata, Adela y Andrina chillaron de nuevo, pero Anthea las empujó hacia abajo, a tal velocidad que en unos segundos el galeón era tan solo un manchurrón cientos de metros más arriba. Anthea suspiró, aliviada. Pero entonces vio que Adela estaba pálida y miraba hacia arriba. Antes de mirar ella también, se dio cuenta.

-Attina…

-¡Mamáaaaaa!-la hermana mayor luchaba por librarse de las redes, sin éxito. Estas tiraban de ella hacia arriba, y pronto la sacarían del mar.

-¡NO!-Anthea nadó de nuevo hacia arriba, estirando sus brazos para agarrar a su hija. Sin embargo no lo consiguió: la red sacó a Attina del agua, y ella se revolcó en ella mientras los piratas reían malvadamente asomados a la cubierta del navío.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA!-Attina intentó romper la red, pero no era simple cuerda, si no que estaba reforzada de acero, y solo consiguió herirse las manos. Estaba tan desesperada que apenas podía respirar. SU corazón latía a mil por hora, y su mente, bloqueada, era incapaz de pensar.

Anthea en cambio tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. La red estaba ya casi en el interior del barco, pues la habían subido con una grúa, pero eso no frenaría a la reina de los mares.

-Efflecto…-Anthea ascendió a la superficie impulsada por un chorro de agua, y para alcanzar al barco que ya sobrevolaba el cielo despegó sus aletas y se dio aquel impulso que hacía solo unas horas había enseñado a sus hijas. Consiguió agarrarse a la red y se quedó colgando. El mar se veía cada vez más pequeño mientras el barco se elevaba para dejarlo atrás.

-¡Cogedlas a las dos!-ordenó una voz grave y pausada.

-¡Cogedlas! ¡Cogedlas!-repitieron los piratas, descolgándose por el costado del barco para llegar a la red. Pero Anthea no iba a dejar que se acercasen a ella ni a su cría tan fácilmente. Abrió la palma de su mano, y para sorpresa tanto de Jim como de los bucaneros, generó una bola de agua que lanzó contra ellos, con la velocidad de un disparo. El impacto del agua sobre los piratas hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y se quedasen colgando de las cuerdas que se habían atado a la cintura para descolgarse hacia ellas.

-¡DEJADNOS!-ordenó Anthea, forcejeando con la red. Entonces de nuevo volvió a susurrar un conjuro, y en su mano izquierda apareció una caracola que tenía una afilada punta con pinchos. Anthea clavó la caracola en la red y comenzó a serrarla, debilitando las cuerdas para soltar a su hija.

-Puñeta…-uno de los piratas apuntó hacia Anthea y disparó, pero la reina lo esquivó de milagro. Con el segundo tiro sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte: la dio en el costado, y eso hizo que estuviese a punto de soltarse.

No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Anthea cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar más palabras. Cerca de ellas dos piratas se acercaban intentando cortarla con sus espadas. Attina chilló avisando a su madre, pero ella lo tenía todo controlado.

-¡APEILI EXIMEN! ¡APEILI EXIMEN!-gritó la reina. Una onda expansiva de agua surgió de su propio cuerpo e hizo que los piratas cerca de ella perdiesen el equilibrio y se precipitasen al mar. Attina los vio caer y hundirse en el agua. Seguramente ni siquiera sabían nadar, los desgraciados.

Aprovechando el tiempo que había ganado Anthea terminó de sesgar la red que aprisionaba a su hija mayor y entonces la cogió de la mano.

-¡Mamá!-Attina la miró, llorosa.

-¡SALTA!-gritó Anthea decidida. Tiró de ella y ambas cayeron al vacío.

-¡NO!-gritó uno de los piratas.

-¡DISPARADLA!-ordenó otro.

-¡ESPERAD!

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: Anthea y Attina caían a gran velocidad hacia el mar. Attina veía el gran azul cada vez más cerca, listo para recibir a sus hijas con los brazos abiertos. ¡Había ido de poco! Miró de reojo para ver la luz en los ojos de su madre. Pero no la vio. En realidad no vio nada. Echando la vista hacia arriba, Attina se dio cuenta de que Anthea había dejado de caer. Y le bastó solo los siguientes dos segundos antes de hundirse en el agua para entender por qué: el vientre de la reina había sido atravesado por un arpón, y ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, temblaba sacudiendo su cola, y mirando a su hija con desesperación.

-¡MAM…..!-Attina se hundió en el agua con un terrible estruendo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le causó dolor en los huesos, e hizo que se hundiera velozmente en las profundidades.

-A… A…-Anthea no pudo terminar la frase: la sangre le cayó a chorros hacia el mar por el vientre a la vez que el arpón la subía hacia el barco de los piratas, que daban gritos de emoción.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡LA HABÉIS MATADO!-gritó uno de ellos, furioso. Jim quiso ver quien, pero ellos se encontraban suspendidos en el vacío a unos metros por debajo del barco, así que no pudo. El cuerpo de Anthea, aún viva y agonizante, subió hasta la cubierta del barco, mientras ella intentaba respirar inutilmente. Jim vio como los piratas la rodeaban impidiendo verla. Ahora la rematarían.

Sin embargo la imagen se desdibujó. Ahora Jim solo podía ver a Attina, debajo del mar, llorando al lado de sus hermanas.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAA!-nadie iba a responderla. Cerca de las niñas, los piratas caídos se estaban ahogando. Por supuesto no iban a hacer nada, más que alejarse de ellos.

-Quiero verla-dijo Ariel, mirando a Úrsula. Ella mantuvo su rostro serio, apretando un poco sus gruesos labios. Ariel la miró rabiosa-a mi madre. ¡Quiero ver a mi madre!

-No puedo. Estos recuerdos los tengo gracias a Flotsam y Jetsam, que os espiaban en todo momento. Pero ellos no pudieron ver que hicieron los piratas con ella, ya que se marcharon en su barco. Sin embargo, tú misma lo sabes.

Volvían a estar en un espacio negro, sin nada en absoluto. Sin embargo Jim creía poder escuchar las voces de las hermanas de Ariel, y un atronador rugido, que podría atribuir al rey Tritón.

-Vamos a saltarnos el sobresalto de toda Atlántica al enterarse de la traumática muerte de su querida reina-dijo Úrsula con voz muy fría. Jim esperaba que ella se regodease en la muerte de la madre de Ariel, pero por algún motivo Úrsula parecía muy distante respecto a eso-saltémonos la búsqueda frenética que realizó el rey Tritón para encontrar a su esposa, y la cólera y la rabia que lo embargaron cuando por fin, tres semanas más tarde, un comando de sirenos le trajeron su cadáver.

Ariel lloraba en silencio, aunque el agua del mar se llevaba sus lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras el asustado rostro de su madre antes de morir continuaba contemplándola. Su madre, la persona más buena que había conocido, la persona que más le había amado a ella, que le había dado todo su amor, ya no estaría nunca más. Jim también sintió ganas de llorar. No podía evitarlo, Anthea se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. En muchos aspectos le recordaba a su propia madre: tan bondadosa, tan maternal. Tan… única. No podía creer que estuviese muerta. Y menos de un modo tan injusto y cruel.

-Supongo que ahora podrías entender a Attina un poco mejor, y a tu padre, claro. Él estaba conmigo mientras estos eventos ocurrían, y lo último que hizo con tu madre fue discutir-dijo Úrsula. Un leve reflejo del rey Tritón y Anthea gritándose apareció a un lado de Ariel. La sirena agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Era un dolor demasiado fuerte como para explicarlo con palabras. Le desgarraba el alma.

-Bueno Bryan, seguiré contigo-dijo Úrsula volviéndose hacia Jim-después de la muerte de la reina el reino entero se vistió de luto. Pero mientras todos lloraban la muerte de la reina, nosotros, criaturas de las sombras, sabíamos que nuestro momento estaba próximo.

De nuevo una imagen volvió a formarse frente a ellos. De repente había un montón de gente rodeándolos, en una calle ancha que albergaba lo que parecía una procesión. Jim entendió enseguida de que se trataba: el funeral de la reina Anthea, un momento de máxima tristeza y respeto para todos sus súbditos, que habían vivido muchos años amándola y queriéndola a su lado.

El rey Tritón iba a la cabeza de la procesión, portando el tridente de poder del que Úrsula se había apoderado, y acompañado de sus hijas, que iban abrazadas entre ellas, sollozando. Ariel iba de la mano de Adela y Arista, que mantenían sus brazos entrelazados en torno a ella. Aquata y Andrina apenas podían contener el lloro, mientras Attina, al lado de su padre, mantenía la cabeza alta, y avanzaba con seriedad.

-Attina…-sabiendo por lo que había pasado su hermana, la Ariel del presente la miraba destrozada. Úrsula se rascó su gruesa barbilla, interesada en la procesión.

-La pequeña Attina estaba más destrozada, si cabe, que el resto de vosotros. Pero al ser la heredera, se esforzó por hacer lo que todos esperaban de ella: dar la clara imagen de una reina fuerte y dispuesta, preparada para heredar el trono de su madre. Esa misma noche se iría a los arrecifes, y se golpearía y gritaría hasta caer exahusta-explicó Úrsula-ella misma me lo dijo, cuando nos conocimos más tarde…

-Cállate-la espetó Jim viendo como Ariel temblaba incontroladamente, escuchando todo aquello. Úrsula soltó una ronca risotada.

-Ahí va la estrella del espectáculo…

La reina Anthea parecía estar dormida. Incluso muerta, su dignidad real era incuestionable: tumbada sobre una enorme litera con forma de concha, llevaba un ramo de flores marinas entre las manos, y sus labios aún brillaban, y su pelo aún ondeaba entre el agua, en medio de aquella oscuridad. Varias pequeñas criaturas luminiscentes fueron a colocarse entre sus cabellos, haciendo que pareciera rodeada de estrellas. Incluso muerta su rostro trasmitía serenidad y dulzura. Una vida dedicada a su reino. Una vida dedicada a sus hijas.

Mientras el triste canto de una enorme ballena jorobada resonaba por todas partes en una de las melodías que Jim había escuchado, de entre los muchos reunidos en aquella despedida el chico distinguió a Sebastián, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y parecía tan devastado como las propias hijas de Anthea. También estaba Marina del Rey, institutriz de las niñas, que parecía muy angustiada sobre todo ante la perspectiva de que ahora le tocaba a ella la amarga tarea de ocuparse totalmente de ellas, y Gill, el jefe de los ejércitos del mar, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su reina, mientras parecía susurrar oraciones por su alma. Urchin y Flounders también iban entre la multitud, abatidos, y muchos más sirenos y delfines, y atunes, y rayas y peces payaso, y la pequeña Dory que en aquel momento parecía no haber perdido todavía su memoria, y muchos más peces que iban a rendir pleitesía y un último respeto a su amadísima soberana. Anthea nunca volvería a protegerlos. No podría guiar al reino con su sabiduría y formidable capacidad de liderazgo. Y no podría cuidar más de sus hijas. No podría volver a amarlas.

La imagen se fue deshaciendo mientras el cuerpo de la reina era llevada a una antigua fosa, donde al parecer iban a enterrarla. La fosa de los reyes, donde unas enormes conchas esperaban abiertas a sus futuros ocupantes, para luego cerrarse y no volver a abrirse nunca más.

-Pasaron nueve años-explicó Úrsula en voz baja, mientras Ariel sollozaba, totalmente destrozada.

-Mamá…

-Como te puedes imaginar, en ese tiempo dio tiempo a que cambiaran mucho las cosas…

Por unos segundos una imagen de la reina Anthea haciendo un corro con sus hijas en medio de los corales y rodeada de otros peces y sirenos que reían y cantaban con ella apareció. Segundos después la imagen se borró, y se quedaron de nuevo a oscuras.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo una nueva forma frente a ellos. Una gran habitación, aunque muy vacía. Las hermanas ya no dormían juntas.

Era Ariel de nuevo, pero ya no era esa niña rolliza y traviesa que había sido antes. Ya era aquella joven que Jim conocía, y deseaba. Ariel dormía, pero como siempre desde que Jim la conocía, no parecía tener esa serenidad que mostraba su madre. Parecía atormentada, y amargada. Como si algo la estuviera persiguiendo, sin dejarla vivir.

-¡Venga, arriba coño, que ya vas tarde!-Marina del Rey irrumpió en la habitación, impaciente y furiosa. Ariel emitió un gruñidito de molestia, pero la institutriz la ignoró, descorriendo las cortinas de algas y haciendo que la luz oceánica entrase de golpe en la habitación.

-Mmmmmmmññññ…-Ariel se revolvió en la cama y abrió poco a poco los ojos, mirando a Marina con fastidio-no….

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos, maldita sea, tienes clase en diez minutos!-tronó ella, dirigiéndose a la salida-¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde!-la amenazó antes de irse.

Pero en cuanto hubo salido, Ariel se incorporó de su cama pegando un bote y una astuta sonrisa asomó a la curvatura de sus labios. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Marina no volvería al cuarto, aún tenía que pelearse con Arista, Aquata y Alana, que eran todavía más vagonetas que ella.

Sigilosa, la pelirroja se deslizó por los pasillos del palacio evitando a los guardias y el personal de servicio. Un pequeño caballito de mar que Jim reconoció como el mayordomo del rey estuvo a punto de verla, pero la sirena tuvo reflejos suficientes para esconderse detrás de una enorme estrella de mar y evitar que lo viera. Luego salió hacia una de las largas terrazas que había en el interior, y metiéndose entre uno de los enormes jardines de algas se encontró con quien la estaba esperando.

-¡Casi me pillan!-le dijo Ariel a Flounders, que asintió sonriéndola. El pececito era más grande y gordo que cuando ella lo había conocido de pequeño. Pero parecía igual de asustadizo que siempre.

-Si se entera él…-dijo Flounders preocupado, pero Ariel negó con la cabeza, ya sin sonreír.

-No se entera nunca… ¡vamos!-le animó, y echando a nadar bordearon el muro de palacio y se deslizaron por el suelo marino veloces y diligentes. Jim reconoció el camino: iban a la gruta secreta de Ariel. Una vez estuvieron dentro, el chico pudo observar que efectivamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho; ahora la gruta estaba a reventar de objetos que colgaban por todas partes, y a cada cual más estrafalario. Teteras, vajillas, libros, pinceles, sillas, una bola del mundo, un televisor, varias cajitas de música, una caja de sorpresas, muñecas, una bala de cañón oxidada, unas gafas de buzo…

-P. Shermann, calle Wallaby 42…-leyó Flounders en las gafas, curioso.

-Ni idea-replicó Ariel mientras guardaba varias cosas en su bolsa, distraída-como de la mayoría de cosas.

-Ariel, no creo que él pueda explicárnoslo mejor, porque es un pesado y se lo inventa todo-comentó Flounders mirándola de reojo.

-¡Claro que no!-ella metió un tenedor y una pipa en su bolsa, y luego tiró de ella para cargársela al hombro.

-Es que Ariel… la superficie…-la recordó Flounders, preocupado. Ariel se giró y le miró, enfadada. El pececito se encogió, mientras a un lado, Jim sonreía negando con la cabeza. Él ya conocía esa expresión en ella.

-Si no quieres no vengas Flounders-le dijo Ariel secamente. El pececito la miró disgustado, pero cuando ella le dio la espalda y empezó a nadar, la siguió sin rechistar.

En un rato estaban en la superficie, pero no en cualquier escollo como Anthea había elegido para pasar la tarde con sus hijas: directamente habían ido a la costa. Jim sabía que Ariel debía de estar desobedeciendo las estrictas órdenes de su padre, pues estaba claro que desde la muerte de Anthea las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero conociendo a Ariel sabía que ella tenía una especie de atracción fatal hacia lo prohibido. Él podía entenderlo perfectamente…

-¡Ariel! ¡Ariel!-susurró Flounders preocupado. Ella se había parado cerca de la orilla, y oteaba la playa con interés. Del alto de una roca se escucharon voces: había dos ancianos pescadores, que habían echado sus cebos allí y esperaban charlando, al lado de las cañas-¡Ariel! ¡Vamos!

-¿Eh…? Sí, sí…-Ariel no parecía interesada en alejarse de la playa, pero finalmente siguió a Flounders hacia unas rocas semi-ocultas, y una pequeña calita de difícil acceso si no se entraba directamente por mar. En ella había un enorme nido lleno de plumas y basura humana, pero a parte de eso, nada más.

Ariel frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro…

-¡Vaya vaya vaya! ¡Pero que me trae la mareíta!-exclamó una voz chillona que venía de encima de ellos. Jim agachó la cabeza justo para esquivar a la gaviota, aunque pensándolo se dio cuenta de que no hubiese podido hacerle nada, siendo un recuerdo.

-¡Scuttle!-Ariel dedicó a la gaviota un afectuoso saludo, y luego salió del mar para acomodarse en la arena de la playa. A Jim se le seguía haciendo raro verla en su forma de sirena, con sus impresionantes pechos al aire y sus rojos cabellos con extraños brillos purpúreos, que lo hacían aún más mágico.

-Ariel, Ariel, te he echado mucho de menos-comentó Scuttle sacudiéndose las plumas de las alas (las perdía a montones, de hecho estaba empezando a quedarse pelado)-¡pero seguro que me has traído algo interesante, ¿no?!

-Claro que sí-dijo Ariel sacando las cosas de su bolsa. Cerca suyo, en la línea de orilla, Flounders suspiró.

-Ya estamos…

-¡Oh!-los ojos de Scuttle brillaron de emoción-¡Veámoslo!

Jim ya suponía que algo no estaba bien en la cabeza de aquel pajarraco, cosa que confirmó cuando empezó a explicarle lo que era cada cosa.

-¡Esto es un cachivache! ¡Los humanos lo usan para peinarse, y obtener sorprendentes resultados capilares!-explicó Scuttle tirando de las plumas de su cabeza con violencia hasta levantarse las plumas dejándose una horrible cresta-¿ves? ¡Así!

-Ya…-Flounders no parecía muy convencido, pero Scuttle le guiñó un ojo.

-Tantos años de experiencia con mis amigos los humanos me han llenado de experiencia-explicó la gaviota-aunque tenéis que tener cuidado, vosotras las sirenas ¡en Suburbia ni siquiera se cree en vuestra existencia!

-Scuttle…-el sol doraba los cabellos de Ariel, que parecía más llena de vida que nunca-cuéntame cómo es Suburbia.

-¿Otra vez?-se sorprendió la gaviota-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pues Suburbia es una ciudad llena de seres humanos, como a ti te gustan, y también hay animales y especies de lo más raras, que conviven todos, aunque no es que se lleven muy bien! ¡Hay coches que vuelan como los pájaros, y edificios tan altos que ni yo podría hacerme un nido en su cima!

-Coches voladores…-repitió Ariel impresionada-edificios…

-Bueno, en Atlántica es parecido, supongo-dijo Scuttle mientras se rascaba sus patitas con el pico-pero estoy seguro de que un día podrás ir a visitarlo… ¡si hay alguien que sabe de los humanos en el mar esa eres tú!

Ariel sonrió agradecida por las bondadosas palabras de Scuttle mientras Flounders mascullaba algo para sí, no muy convencido. La gaviota voló hasta su nido y comenzó a tirar latas y bolsas que debía de haber birlado a los chiringuitos de la costa.

-Mira mira, tengo algo para ti, damisela-dijo la gaviota sacando algo de entre las ramitas del nido. Era un catalejo-¡esto sí que vale para algo!

-¡Santo océano!-exclamó Ariel emocionada. La Úrsula del presente rió viéndola coger el catalejo mientras Scuttle se lo explicaba muy convencido.

-Es un transformador mágico. ¡Sus poderes son inmensos!-explicó la gaviota muy convencida-verás… mira, cuando tú lo miras por aquí: ¡las cosas se vuelven gigantes! ¡Y puedes aprovecharte de eso! Por ejemplo, si lo usas con una tarta… ¡será mucho más grande! Y luego, por el otro lado… si lo miras por aquí… ¡todo se hará más pequeño! Así que si te ataca un tiburón solo tienes que mirarle con esto…

-Creo que no es del todo así-comentó Flounders mirando el catalejo y a Scuttle con desconfianza, pero la gaviota no le hizo caso.

-Es precioso Scuttle ¡muchas gracias!-Ariel le dio un fuerte abrazo a la gaviota, que sonrió enternecida.

-Ñe… te lo mereces… eres una chica estupenda.

-¡EH!

Unas voces los sobresaltaron. Scuttle miró a Ariel preocupado.

-Será mejor que no te vean, querida, no son de los que piden explicaciones-susurró. Ariel asintió, y gateando volvió hacia la orilla. Scuttle le acercó la bolsa y el catalejo, y luego voló hasta su nido de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Ariel!-Flounders se sumergió y buceó por las rocas hasta quedar oculto bajo varios metros de agua. Pero Ariel no le siguió. La joven sirena sumergió el cuerpo hasta dejar solo los ojos, y lentamente se fue deslizando por las rocas hacia donde venía el ruido.

-¡Ariel! ¡ARIEL!-Flounders miró a su amiga desesperado. Aún muerto de miedo, nadó hasta quedar a su lado.

-Aquí no hay nada hermano… solo está ese pájaro loco-comentó uno de los dos.

-Hemos mirado en todas partes…

-Ya te lo dije… estabas más colocado que yo-rió el primero.

A Ariel le brillaron los ojos, abriéndoseles de par en par. ¡Era él! Jim avanzó a través del recuerdo hasta quedar a su lado, aunque él no necesitaba nadar ni esconderse. Cuando vio lo que Ariel estaba espiando, se quedó muy sorprendido. Dos chicos en una lancha se movían lentamente por cerca de las rocas, hasta pasar por el lado de la cala de Scuttle, que distraídamente recolocaba su nido de chatarra haciendo torres con las latas de cerveza vacías.

-Tiene la rabia o algo, te lo juro-dijo el chico que había hablado primero. Era un chaval alto y fornido, negro, con el cabello muy rizado.

-No creo…-respondió el segundo. Cuando habló, Jim tuvo claro que era a quien Ariel había estado esperando, y por quien antes había buscado en la playa. Era un chico realmente atractivo, musculoso y con unos brillantes ojos azules y una melena azabache con un rebelde flequillo. Era un chico realmente guapo, pensó Jim, y entonces volvió a mirar a la Ariel del presente, que ya no miraba la escena, si no a las palmas de sus manos, y parecía muy avergonzada. Úrsula por su parte no perdía detalle, apoyada en uno de los salientes de la cala.

-Te lo juro, joder, de verdad que estaba allí-insistió el chico de ojos azules. Su colega rió, apoyándose en el costado de la lancha.

-Eric tío… mejor no vuelvas a fumar. Te afecta como si tuvieras tres años-se cachondeó.

-Joder…-Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás flexionando su ancho cuello, y luego miró su reflejo en el agua-¿entonces qué me salvó? ¿cómo llegué hasta la playa?

-Pues…-el amigo de Eric echó un trago de la botella de cerveza que llevaban en la lancha, vaciándola, y luego la tiró al mar-pues lo hiciste tú mismo. Nadarías hasta la playa. Y como estabas hasta arriba de nieve te lo imaginarías.

-No fue tanta-recordó Eric, frustrado. Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Habían estado consumiendo cocaína en un barco, y él debía de haberse caído al mar. Miró a la Ariel del pasado, que continuaba espiándolo con atención. Ella debía de haberlo llevado a la playa, y él lo recordaba…

-Lo que sé es que no te voy a dejar solo en una fiesta nunca más hermano-se rió el chico negro, echándose los rizos a un lado. Por la ropa que llevaban y lo que estaban hablando, Jim supuso que era verano. Posiblemente principios de verano. Muchos chavales de Suburbia iban a fiestas de la playa donde la droga era más fácil de pasar gracias también en parte a los piratas, y montaban buenas fiestas. Él mismo lo había hecho el año anterior.

-A lo mejor si me meto otra vez…-reflexionó Eric pasando su mano por el agua. Ariel se sumergió del todo, temerosa de que la viera, pero no tardó en volver a asomar la cabeza para escuchar.

-Tío, hemos quedado para comer y paso de volver a cambiarme-protestó el otro-vámonos de una puta vez, aquí no hay nada. Si no esta noche te colocas otra vez y vuelves a ver a tu sirenita…

-Sirenita…-repitió Eric extrañado. Echó un último vistazo mientras su amigo lo miraba con impaciencia, y finalmente accionó el motor otra vez y los sacó de allí. Ariel siguió la lancha con la mirada, que se quedó perdida cuando ellos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

-Ariel… no puedes seguir con esto-murmuró Flounders asomándose a su lado.

-Cállate…-respondió ella sin hacerle mucho caso, y se volvió a sumergir.

-Ta ta ta taaaaa… ¡Tatirotatirotatiiii!-canturreó Scuttle mientras se acomodaba en su nido y se disponía a disfrutar de una buena siesta.

* * *

Ahora Ariel volvía al palacio, y tras despedirse sin demasiado entusiasmo de Flounders, volvió a deslizarse hacia su habitación. Marina ya debía de haberse enterado de que había faltado a sus clases de hoy de biología e historia marina. Pero le daba igual, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Santo océano, él era tan perfecto. Recordaba como su mano había rozado el agua, como le brillaban los ojos. Y la estaba buscando. Eso significaba que le gustaba… ¿no?

-¡AH!-Ariel contuvo un grito al encontrárselo en su habitación. El rey Triton estaba allí sentado de brazos cruzados, y exhibía una mirada atemorizante en su rostro. Jim vio que la verdadera Ariel, la del presente, volvía a levantar la cabeza, y miraba a su padre con amargura.

-Ho… hola papá-dijo la Ariel del pasado, mirando a su padre con desconfianza. Luego dejó su bolsa en el interior de su armario y actuó como si nada-¿qué… qué pasa?

Tritón no respondió. Mantenía la mirada fija en ella, y respiraba lentamente. Ariel miró hacia el suelo, y luego de nuevo a su padre. Le estaba costando disimular el miedo que tenía.

-Voy a… voy a ir a arreglarme-dijo Ariel echando a un lado su cabello-luego… luego vengo.

-Ariel.

Al oír su nombre, la sirena se detuvo. Se giró lentamente mirando a su padre. Estaba tan cansada de él. Pero no podía hacer nada, claro.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Dónde has estado.

El rey miró a su hija con los ojos centelleantes, mientras sus pobladas cejas se apretaban con fuerza. Ariel miró a un lado y a otro, como si no entendiera nada.

-¿Yo? En clase…

¡CRASH! La mesilla de noche de Ariel salió disparada y se estampó contra la pared. Ella dio un respingo, aunque ya se esperaba algo así. Tritón se había incorporado de su cama, y ahora estaba erguido frente a ella en toda su cólera, inmenso y amenazador. Por unos segundos parecía que iba a gritar, pero entonces se contuvo.

-¿Dónde has estado?-repitió Tritón con voz más alta y firme. Ariel se encogió, pero Jim notó que ella ya se esperaba aquello. Sabía que debía hacerle ver que le estaba mintiendo primero, para luego poder colarle la mentira de verdad.

-Yo… he estado en clase…

-¡ARIEL!

-Fui a los arrecifes…-reconoció Ariel-quería echar una carrera con los lenguados que…

¡PAF! El tortazo pilló de improvisto a Jim, que se quedó rígido al verlo. El golpe fue tan brutal incluso debajo del agua que Ariel se tambaleó y chocó contra la pared, aturdida. La mejilla se le puso de color rojo, y se la frotó, mirando a su padre, horrorizada.

-¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?!-repitió Tritón, rugiendo. Ariel le miró con horror.

-Papá…-se atrevió a decir valientemente-papá, no me pegues…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Tritón le pegó un puñetazo a la pared haciéndole una fractura, y Ariel cerró los ojos, atemorizada-¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO ARIEL? ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?

-Snifff…-la sirenita no pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar, y comenzó a temblar irremediablemente.

-¿HAS IDO A LA SUPERFICIE? ¿¡ES ESO, VERDAD? ¿HAS VUELTO A SUBIR?

-Nn… ¡NO!-gritó Ariel furiosa. Estaba harta de él, le odiaba. Odiaba a su padre-¡NO, VETE DE AQUÍ!

¡ZAS! Esta vez el golpe la derribó. Ariel se quedó en el suelo con el pelo por encima del rostro, temblorosa y con tanto dolor en el rostro que apenas podía ni siquiera pensar. Al verla ahí tirada el rey Tritón se detuvo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Su hija por Dios, su hija… pero estaba demasiado furioso, no podía detener su cólera. Ella tenía que entenderlo. Lo entendería _como fuera_.

-Te dije que no volvieras a la superficie…-susurró Tritón intentando calmarse, pero solo consiguió enfadarse más y más-estoy harto de que me desobedezcas, haces lo que te da la gana…

-Snifff… aaah… déjame-repitió Ariel furiosa.

-¡CÁLLATEYNOMEINTERRUMPAS!-Tritón la cogió del pelo con fuerza y la arrojó contra su cama. Ariel comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras el rey le daba otro golpe a la pared, quebrándola.

-Papá…-Jim reconoció a Attina, que preocupada se asomaba por la entrada del cuarto.

-¡FUERA!-rugió el rey Tritón, y Attina se alejó, llorando. El rey se volvió hacia Ariel, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos echando chispas-Estás castigada sin salir más. ¡NO VAS A VOLVER A SALIR! ¡Y SI VUELVES A DESOBEDECERME…!

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-gritó Ariel desesperada.

-¡QUE TE CAYES!-Tritón destrozó el armario de Ariel lanzándolo por los aires y ella se llevó las manos a la boca, acongojada-¡QUE TE CAYES, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A OIR! ¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡GILIPOLLAS!

Ariel estaba tan asustada que no fue capaz de decir nada más. Tritón estaba fuera de sí, pero terminó por salir del cuarto, y todos con los que se cruzó por los pasillos se apartaron de él atemorizados. No era ningún secreto que cuando el rey perdía los estribos podía llegar a ser brutal.

Jim miró al recuerdo de la pelirroja, tirada en la cama, con el rostro enrojecido, devastada. Lentamente, Ariel comenzó a llorar llevándose las manos a la cara y tapándose los ojos. El llanto se volvió más y más descontrolado, hasta que se golpeó la cabeza contra su almohada, gimoteando. En ese momento Attina entró en la habitación, afligida.

-¿Estás bien…?-preguntó mirándola pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Obviamente no lo estaba, pero Attina tampoco sabía que más decir-Ariel… no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí…

-Nnnnn… déjame… snif… vete-dijo Ariel, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-Tranquila… yo estoy contigo-dijo Attina dulcemente.

-¡QUE ME DEJES!-gritó Ariel furiosa. Attina retrocedió, asustada, y finalmente se alejó hacia la puerta, también con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Nunca conseguiría que la familia estaba en paz, como si lo había hecho Anthea. Nunca sería como su madre. Todos los problemas que tenían ahora eran por culpa de ella.

Jim se quedó contemplando a la llorosa Ariel, y entonces se giró hacia Úrsula, confrontándola.

-Ya he visto suficiente-dijo fríamente-creo que podemos acabar con esto…

-Venga… ¿estás seguro de eso?-susurró ella sonriendo con maldad. Jim sabía que si terminaban con aquella historia, Úrsula obligaría a Ariel a cogerle el tridente, y entonces probablemente les mataría. Pero tampoco quería seguir viendo aquello. Sentía una curiosidad insaciable por entenderlo… pero sabía que no estaba bien. Y a Ariel la estaba destrozando, era una verdadera tortura psicológica para ella ver todo lo que le había ocurrido, y como su familia se había destrozado por completo.

Una nueva imagen se estaba formando. Jim supuso que ya era otro día en la vida de Ariel. Ella paseaba por el palacio junto a Flounders. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un curioso moño adornado con conchas de colores rosados, y también llevaba un collar y un brazalete muy hermosos, probablemente de su madre.

-…simplemente no he querido. Es una tontería-explicaba Ariel sacudiendo su cola mientras Flounders agitaba la suya fuertemente para poder seguirla el ritmo.

-Pero… vas a ser la única sin pareja-la recordó Flounders esquivando al pez payaso Marlin que iba en dirección contraria.

-¡Emergencia, cuidado!-advirtió Marlin, inquieto.

-La verdad es que me da bastante igual-dijo Ariel recolocándose el mono y mirándose en un espejo-estoy harta de estas fiestas… todo el mundo es muy aburrido… y además no necesito pareja… me va muy bien sola.

-Y… ¿Y Urchin?-preguntó Flounders mirándola de reojo. El rostro de Ariel se endureció.

-No. No iba a ir con él-dijo simplemente, y siguió nadando. Flounders suspiró aliviado, sin que ella lo viera. Con todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, el pez se planteaba si abrir por fin sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. Sin embargo, siempre que tenía una ocasión, terminaba echándose atrás.

Entraron en la sala del baile. Jim se quedó asombrado, pues el enorme salón estaba lleno de jóvenes sirenos que charlaban animadamente entre ellos, y algunos peces aún pequeños. Era un baile adolescente. La lámpara de la sala estaba llena de pequeños brillantes, y las paredes eran de corales multicolores, rosas y turquesas, que daban la impresión de encontrarse en medio de un cuento de hadas.

-¡Ariel!-Attina y Andrina fueron a abrazar a su hermana. Ellas eran de las más mayores, claro, y estaban con sus amigas y sus parejas. Sin embargo ellas dos no tenían novio. En realidad ninguna de las siete hijas del rey Tritón tenía, al menos oficialmente. Desde la muerte de Anthea, Tritón se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con sus hijas, y nunca las había dejado verse a solas con sirenos. Aquata, Arista y Adela habían tenido novios en secreto, pero la relación no había podido ir nunca muy lejos, ya que ellos temían demasiado al rey. Incluso Andrina y Alana, más tímidas, habían compartido en secreto un beso con algún valiente sireno. Las únicas que nunca habían estado en contacto con el amor eran Attina, que obediente a su padre nunca se había acercado demasiado a los chicos, y Ariel, a quien no le habían faltado ofertas, pero siempre las había rechazado. A Ariel le daba mucho miedo el amor. Era algo que la echaba mucho hacia atrás. Pero a la vez, era casi lo único en lo que pensaba últimamente. Si tan solo pudiera verse con él…

-Tienes que probar los wakame-le dijo Andrina cogiendo varios de una bandeja-¡no comes nada, estás en los huesos!

-Pues yo creo que come más que habla. Mejor que no se los acabe-intervino Aquata, que acababa de llegar.

-No seáis pesadas. Ariel está estupendamente-dijo Attina sonriente, y cogió también uno de los wakames de la bandeja. Ariel sonrió, sarcástica.

-Veo que ya habéis recuperado las energías. Con lo agobiadas que estabais con los exámenes…-comentó, pícara.

-Oh, y casi acaban conmigo-dramatizó Andrina-no quiero volver a estudiar en la vida.

-Pues mañana ya te habrás puesto otra vez-se burló Aquata-que lo sabemos todas.

-Ahora tenemos unas semanas de descanso. Recordad que entramos en verano-dijo Attina emocionada-le he pedido a papá una pausa… podríamos ir a pasar unos días a la gran barrera…

-Ay, eso me encantaría-Andrina pestañeó ensoñada-descanso y tranquilidad por una vez…

-Exagerada…-se burló Adela, que acababa de llegar.

-Pues a mí no me apetece demasiado…-comentó Ariel mirando distraída a las parejas de sirenas que bailaban ya en el centro de la sala. Eran cada vez más, y en medio de aquella maravillosa música marina formaban un torbellino de figuras, como un banco de atunes.

-¿Qué no?-se sorprendió Andrina-¿y eso?

-No sé… me gusta estar aquí…-dijo Ariel con la vista perdida entre las parejas. Aquata arqueó una ceja mirando a sus hermanas. Fue Adela, que junto a Attina y Alana era la que mejor se llevaba con Ariel, la que dio con la solución.

-No nos digas… a ti te gusta un chico-dijo, aguda. Ariel abrió un segundo los ojos con sorpresa, y después lo disimuló con una mueca de desdén.

-Pues claro que no…-dijo, haciéndose la interesante mientras les daba la espalda. Sus hermanas se miraron entre sí, incrédulas.

-¡Ariel!-exclamó Aquata, cotilla, cortándole el paso-¡Ariel, venga ya! ¿quién es?

-¿Es guapo?-preguntó Alana, cursi.

-Que va a serlo…-se burló Arista- si le gusta a ella…

-Que pesada eres Arista…-la reprendió Adela.

-Ariel, recuerda lo que dijo papá-dijo Attina, más seria que sus hermanas.

-Venga ya Attina-la cortó Aquata-que más te da a ti.

-No quiero que se meta en problemas-se defendió Attina.

-¿Quién es el sireno?-insistió Andrina, incapaz de resistirse al cotilleo.

-Chicas… no me gusta ningún sireno-dijo Ariel sonriendo traviesa.

-No será un pez-dijo Aquata poniendo cara de asco-no será ese Flounders…

-¡Que va! ¡Claro que no!-protestó Ariel enfadada-¡ya os he dicho que no me gusta nadie!

-No nos mientas Ariel-rió Arista, pícara-a nosotras no vas a poder…

Ariel se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida. Arista era la que más nerviosa le ponía de todas sus hermanas, porque era junto a Alana la que más cerca le pillaba en edad, y sin embargo era incapaz de entenderse con ella. Arista y Aquata eran las que más fastidiaban a Ariel, aunque claro, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás a la hora de devolverles la pelota.

-Pues si no te gusta ningún sireno creo que ya va siendo hora-dijo Aquata guiándola hacia la pista de baile con diligencia-¡empezamos a pensar que te gustan más los meros!

-Sí, claro-Ariel se resistió y se apartó, riendo-¿y qué hay de vosotras? ¿eh? Miraros-se rió-seis solteronas con la cola podrida. ¡Venga ya!

-¡Arieeeel!-protestaron todas, pero no se lo tomaron a mal.

-Mira… Isurus está aquí…-le susurró Arista a Aquata, que se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Él pertenece al pasado…-dijo, dramática, pero luego en seguida se puso a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y tú no tienes pareja?-le preguntó Ariel a Attina. Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo…

-¡Attina! ¡Papá dijo que no tuviésemos novio, no que no nos divirtiéramos!-replicó Ariel divertida. Rodeando a su hermana mayor tiró de ella hacia y se la llevó cerca de la pista. El resto de hermanas las siguieron.

-¿Quién dará el primer paso?-preguntó Andrina, emocionada.

-Mientras no sea el feto de Wyadd-dijo Arista.

-Ahí hay unos muy guapos…-comentó Adela señalando a un grupo de chicos. Ellos las miraron de reojo, y luego se pusieron a hablar entre sí, emocionados. Eran de la edad de Attina y Aquata, y las conocían de algunas salidas.

-¡Ey! ¡Vamos!-dijo Alana muy dispuesta.

-¡Claro que no!-la cortó Aquata-¡tienen que venir ellos! ¿es que te has vuelto loca?

Las siete princesas reían tontamente mientras los chicos cuchicheaban. Finalmente uno de ellos, el más lanzado, se acercó y le tendió una mano a Aquata.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía una educada reverencia.

-"Queréis" bailar-le corrigió Andrina, escandalizada de su mala educación.

-Envidiosa-la picó Aquata, y se fue con el sireno.

-Me llamo Brandon-dijo él.

Los demás sirenos no tardaron en acercarse e invitar a las otras a salir. Eran más mayores que Ariel, pero aun así ella aceptó la mano del atractivo Helia, misterioso y callado, y bailaron juntos. Sonaba un balls, y la mayoría de parejas se retiraron de la pista para que las siete hijas de Tritón bailasen. No era ningún secreto que eran las que mejor lo hacían. A excepción de Adela, que era un pato mareado, el resto de hermanas se movían con gracia y soltura, en especial Aquata, Arista y Ariel.

-Bailáis muy bien, princesa-dijo Helia tomándola por la cintura y alzándola. Ariel sonrió. Le ponía un poco nerviosa hablar con un chico tan mayor, pero ahí estaba con él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de acordarse de Eric. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el chico ahora mismo?

Ariel y Helia eran la pareja que mejor estaba bailando, por lo que Aquata se picó e intentó hacer que ella y Brandon acaparan más protagonismo, sin demasiado éxito. Por su parte Andrina se cansó enseguida de bailar y lo dejó.

-Es normal, no te extrañes-le dijo Adela a la pareja de Andrina cuando ella fue a sentarse-es una vaga.

-¿Bailas tú conmigo?-preguntó él, un sireno estudioso y gentil llamado Timmy.

-Uy, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo…

Las sirenas bailaron con sus parejas varios bailes regionales con las tradicionales coreografías de Atlántica. Ariel vio la tristeza en los ojos de Attina, y entendía por qué: los pasos para esos bailes se los había enseñado su propia madre, cuando eran pequeñas. Habían pasado casi nueve años. Nueve largos y grises años. Su dorada infancia se veía cada vez más atrás.

La última melodía era una pieza nostálgica dedicada a las olas del mar que rompen en la orilla, o así al menos lo había dicho Sebastián, que en su momento fue quien la compuso. Para jóvenes y mayores, el cangrejo era un compositor muy exitoso.

Ariel y Helia terminaron de bailar y dieron un corto paseo.

-No deberíamos ir solos…-susurró Ariel mientras recorrían unos arcos dorados en uno de los jardines.

-¿Por qué, princesa?-preguntó Helia con su voz suave y zen.

-Porque… bueno, mi padre podría enfadarse-explicó Ariel. Helia negó con la cabeza.

-El rey dijo que no quería que saliésemos con sus hijas. Pero vos y yo somos amigos.

-Amigos…repitió Ariel, y le miró. Helia era musculoso y muy guapo. El cabello negro le caía por el rostro dejándoselo semi oculto y dándole un irresistible aire misterioso. Podría enamorarse de él. A ella le gustaban los chicos mayores. Y estaba claro que él podía enamorarse de ella. Pero Eric no salía de su cabeza. No podía parar de pensar… de imaginar que… no, no renunciaría a su amor verdadero tan fácilmente.

-Si os parece bien, claro-dijo Helia inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Ariel sonrió complacida. Casi nadie la trataba con ese respeto en palacio, pese a ser la hija del rey del mar.

Sin embargo recordó algo. Asomándose por la ventana que daba a la sala de baile, vio que Attina hablaba distraída con Andrina, Adela y Alana. Parecía alicaída. Ariel sabía por qué.

Helia en ese momento tendió la mano hacia Ariel, y cuando sus dedos se rozaron, la sirena sintió un escalofrío de placer. Sí… quería sentirlo. Anhelaba el amor… quería saber que se sentía también al besar…

Pero sabía quien más lo anhelaba.

-Helia… a Attina… le gustas-dijo Ariel. Lo soltó así, sin más. No era de las que se andaban con rodeos. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el sireno pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Lo… lo dices…? Claro que lo decís en serio…-susurró él. Ariel asintió. Helia miró hacia los campos de algas, y luego nuevamente a la sirena. Para sorpresa de Ariel, él sonrió-y… y a ti te gusto.

Ariel se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Quería decirle que no. Pero sus labios la traicionaron.

-Sí…-susurró. Helia la miró curioso-pero también… también me gusta otra persona… y además… nunca funcionaría…

-¿No? Yo creo que sí…-Helia la sonrió con tristeza, y la acarició el rostro, haciendo que Ariel tuviera un escalofrío de emoción-pero tienes… tenéis razón, princesa. Sois una buena persona…

-No creas…-susurró Ariel y la voz se le quebró un poco. Desde luego que no lo era. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana, sabiendo como miraba a Helia durante tantos años.

-Claro que lo sois-dijo Helia. Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ariel despegó un poco los labios, pero esta vez fue Helia quien la interrumpió-volvamos…

La Ariel del presente miraba a Helia apenada. Jim se encogió de hombros, mientras se concentraba de nuevo en la espectacular fiesta del palacio.

-No me lo puedo creer. Después de tantos años-decía Andrina impresionada. Helia le había pedido a Attina un baile, y ella lo miraba como hipnotizada, viviendo un sueño-después de tantos años por fin se fija en ella…

-Bueno, ya era hora de que se divirtiera un poco-comentó Aquata, encogiéndose de hombros-oíd, me voy con Brandon ¿vale?

-Como se entere papá…-la advirtió Adela.

-Helia es taaaan guapo-comentó Arista sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Pues el tuyo no está nada mal-dijo Andrina señalando a Riven, un sireno con el pelo punky de color violáceo por el que muchas suspiraban en el reino.

-Solo se fijan en nosotras porque somos las princesas-dijo Ariel, abriendo una ostra distraídamente.

-¿Qué dices?-Arista se volvió a ella enfadada-eso será a ti, microbio.

-¿Dónde está Urchin Ariel? Pensaba que vendrías con él-comentó Andrina. Ella solía meterse con el raro amigo de la princesa, pero lo había cogido afecto con los años.

-Ya no son amigos-respondió Arista mordazmente-Ariel le ha dejado colgado.

-¿En serio?-chilló Andrina sorprendida. Ariel no perdió la calma, y las miró con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Si tan bien lo sabe Arista, que os lo cuente ella-dijo, haciendo ademán para irse.

-¡No, no!-la retuvo Andrina-cuenta, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

-Ni que fuera tan interesante-dijo Arista, envidiosa. Adela la pegó un codazo para que se callara, y Arista le dio otro más fuerte, agresiva.

-No os importa-dijo Ariel-no sois amigas suyas…

-¡Pero somos tus hermanas!-protestó Andrina.

Flounders, que hasta entonces había estado entre la multitud hablando con unos amigos pececillos y atacando el bouffet, se había acercado a hablar con Ariel, pero al oír mencionar a Urchin se detuvo a escuchar a una distancia prudencial.

-Seguimos siendo amigos-dijo Ariel, algo apurada-es solo que… bueno… él… él quería algo más…

-Uuuuh ¿y tú no?-dijo Andrina tontamente.

-Claro que no… quiero decir, no-dijo Ariel secamente.

-Pues era mono-dijo Arista.

-¡Tú siempre lo insultabas!-se enfadó Ariel-en fin, que él no se lo tomó bien… y no sé… no podíamos seguir así…

-Ya… mucho mejor romperle el corazón-dijo Arista, irónica. Ariel la miró intentando contener su enfado.

-Se te da muy bien juzgar para alguien que es incapaz de retener a un chico por más de tres días-la espetó. Arista saltó como una chispa.

-Qué sabes tú de mí, enana. Para empezar, en el amor tú eres solo una mojigata.

Ariel la miró furiosa.

-Anda, dejadlo-pidió Adela.

-Sí, que estábamos bien-dijo Andrina con aburrimiento-tú tampoco es que sepas mucho del amor, Arista.

-¡Sé más que tú!-ladró ella. Luego adquirió un tono más confidencial-y Riven me ha dicho que esta noche vaya con ella a los acantilados… quiere que… ya sabéis.

-¡Ah!-Arista se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada.

-Arista… si papá se entera, te mata-dijo Adela preocupada.

-Y a él-añadió Ariel.

-Tú no te metas-la contestó Arista ofuscada-si hay alguien que cabrea aquí a papá, eres tú.

Ariel se dio la vuelta para no seguir hablando con Arista, porque estaba a nada de meterle la bandeja de ostras entera en la boca para que se callase. Sin embargo no perdió detalle en la conversación. Flounders, por su parte, tras haberse enterado de lo ocurrido con Urchin, se alejó nadando.

-Dice que quiere que sea muy especial… la primera vez tiene que ser perfecta-susurraba Arista emocionada-él ya lo ha hecho, claro, pero yo… bueno, sería la primera de todas vosotras… después de Aquata, claro…

-Y de mí-intervino Alana que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué?-saltaron sus hermanas, atónitas.

-Sí chicas. Tengo secretos-dijo Alana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Esa noche Ariel fue a la gruta secreta, y estuvo recolocando todos sus artilugios. De entre ellos sacó uno en particular, que no era humano. Jim lo reconoció como lo que ella había hecho años atrás, como regalo para su madre: con un jarrón y varios adornos humanos, había creado una lámpara de mesilla para su madre. Se veía un poco cutre, pero había que contar con que tenía siete años. Ariel miró la lamparita y recordó la ilusión con la que había esperado el regreso de Anthea con la lámpara en la mano. Pero todo aquello ya lo había sufrido lo suficiente. Quería dejar el pasado atrás. Su madre ya no estaba, y no volvería nunca. Era lo peor que había sentido nunca. Pero estaba harta de sentirlo. Deseaba no recordar nada de Anthea, no haber conocido su amor jamás, porque no se puede echar en falta algo que no has conocido.

Ariel llevó la lámpara en sus manos y acercándose a un banco de protozoos luminiscentes los atrapó dentro del cristal, haciendo que este brillase. Luego la llevó hasta su cuarto y se lo puso al lado de la nueva mesita, que le habían colocado después de que su padre rompiera la anterior.

-Buenas noches…-susurró para sí. Antes de dormir dio varias vueltas. Pensó en Helia y en Attina, que todavía no habían vuelto del baile. Tal vez después de más de veintitrés años vagando por el mundo, su hermana conocería por fin el amor… también pensó en Eric. ¿Seguiría él buscándola? Ella al menos le tenía a él. Lo quería muchísimo… pero era tan inalcanzable… si solo pudiera hablarle…

Por último pensó en Urchin, y se sintió mal por decir que nunca habría estado con él. La verdad es que le quería mucho… pero ya estaba cansada de él… no era la novedad de antes… prefería olvidarlo también.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar a todo el mundo.

* * *

El siguiente recuerdo era en otro lugar que no era Atlántica. Jim dedujo que finalmente las hermanas de Ariel habían conseguido que su padre las dejase irse de vacaciones a la Gran Barrera. Allí estaban ellas, charlando con unas amigas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad lejos de la gran urbe. Ariel por su parte hacía cosquillas a un delfín y jugueteaba con él, acompañada como siempre por Flounders. El pececito había conseguido que sus padres lo dejaran ir, pero es que ellos pasaban bastante de él.

-¡Venga, cógela!-rió Ariel lanzando una enorme concha cerrada, y el delfín fue velozmente a por ella, atrapándola antes de que llegase a la arena del suelo.

-Que pesada…-gruñó Arista mientras tomaba el sol que se filtraba por la superficie y les llegaba a ellas en la profundidad.

-Dejadla en paz-dijo Attina, que distraídamente estaba escribiendo en un papel.

-¿Es para Helia?-preguntó Aquata curiosa.

-Emmm… no…-dijo Attina azorada. Sus hermanas levantaron todas la ceja izquierda casi a la vez-vale, sí… es para él…

-Uyuyuy… a ver que le escribe… viciosilla-rió Arista.

-Solo le digo que le echo de menos. Lo cual es verdad-se defendió Attina.

-Ya. Yo también echo de menos a Brandon-comentó Aquata, cerrando los ojos para recordar a su perfecto novio.

Arista las miró molesta. Lo de ella y Riven solo había durado unos días, hasta que se enteró de que él andaba liado con otras tres sirenas y una beluga. Pese a eso había querido seguir la relación, pero él la había dejado colgado.

-Voy a dar un paseo Ariel ¿me acompañas?-le ofreció Attina. Las dos nadaron hacia fuera de la pequeña casita en la que se estaban hospedando junto a una de sus tías, Desyrée.

-Voy con vosotras-se animó Andrina. Adela también las siguió.

Nadar por cerca de los arrecifes, donde la vida rebosaba por todas partes y peces de todos los colores deambulaban risueños, era maravilloso. Ariel nadaba más rápido que sus hermanas, y se metía entre los corales haciendo movimientos en zigzag y dando volteretas.

-Peligro público…-gruñó una vieja lubina cuando casi se la lleva por delante.

-¡Que animada te veo Ariel!-rió Attina.

-Sí, será porque se va por ahí últimamente-comentó Adela perspicaz. Ariel se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Nosotras lo sabemos todo-dijo Andrina arrogante.

-Tú precisamente…-ironizó Ariel-en serio ¿qué…?

-Te vimos escaparte ayer-recordó Attina, más seria-¿a dónde vas?

-Oh…-Ariel puso los ojos en blanco-no podéis dejarme tranquila nunca…

-Ariel, si papá se entera…

-Se enfadará mucho. Si, ya lo sé-dijo Ariel mosqueada-tengo dieciséis años. No soy una niña pequeña. Sé lo que hago.

-No, no lo sabes. Esta zona tiene sus peligros-le avisó Attina-hay tiburones.

-Los tiburones no me dan miedo-dijo Ariel con calma-además ya he visto a algunos… a nosotras no nos atacan.

-¡Ariel!-Andrina se encogió de miedo solo de pensar en los tiburones.

-No me lo puedo creer-Attina negó con la cabeza-¡Ariel! Por favor… no vuelvas a escaparte…

Ariel miró hacia los arrecifes, a un pequeño pasaje lleno de algas de color verde esmeralda.

-¡Ariel!-la insistencia de su hermana la sacó de su ensimismamiento-¡por favor!

-Está bien…-dijo la pelirroja, aunque estaba claro que no lo decía en serio-vale…

Esa noche mientras todas dormían Ariel se escurrió por la ventana de su cuarto. A bajo Flounders ya la esperaba. La pelirroja le sonrió y tomándolo de las aletas lo guió hacia los corales.

-¿Estás segura…?-masculló Flounders-ellas te han dicho…

Ariel le ignoró completamente.

-No vengas si no quieras…

Entonces se metió en aquella pared de algas verde esmeralda que había estado mirando por la mañana. No era si no una cortina, que tapaba un pasadizo. Jim empezó a pensar que Ariel tenía auténtica debilidad por ellos. Eso, y por desobedecer. Entendía ambas cosas.

A la vez que Ariel se deslizaba por el túnel seguida siempre por Flounders, los Jim, Ariel y Úrsula reales los siguieron rápidamente. Al final del túnel se escuchaban sonidos cada vez más fuertes. Parecía música… muy animada.

-Yo estoy muy cansado… me iré pronto-dijo Flounders. Ariel volvió nuevamente a ignorarlo.

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó emocionada metiéndose por un pequeño hueco del que salían luces multicolores. Al seguirla, Jim abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Así debía de ser una discoteca bajo el mar…

Había focos con luces de colores y peces de todas las especies y tamaños bailando animadamente. A un lado, una orquesta de langostinos tocaba animadamente una samba, y cerca suyo una enorme y gorda pescadilla daba gritos y cantaba una animada canción.

Ariel se abrió paso entre los peces como pudo, y se acercó a la barra, donde un aburrido pulpo preparaba unas deliciosas empanadas acuáticas para repartir.

-Hola Hank…-dijo Ariel. El pulpo levantó la mirada con aburrimiento.

-Oh, fíjate, la pequeña sirenita viene otra vez por aquí… sí que tienes poca vida-comentó, sarcástico.

-¿Cuándo me toca?-preguntó Ariel sin hacer caso de su desagradable comentario.

-Cuando quieras. Ellos ya te conocen. Así que métete cuando te de la gana-dijo Hank simplemente, mientras estiraba dos de sus delgados tentáculos naranjas hasta los vasos que había en un estante.

-¿Y está… ella?-preguntó Ariel con interés. Un frío destello cruzó los ojos de Hank. El pulpo se llevó los tentáculos a la boca, y lo pensó unos segundos.

-No…-dijo. Ariel asintió varias veces mientras pensaba en ello, y luego terminó por alejarse.

Pero mientras nadaba entre el bullicio, esquivando a un mero pelmazo que se había encaprichado con ella, Ariel se fijó en una de las cuevas. Eran pequeños compartimentos donde se colocaban los que no querían ser molestados, y ahí disfrutaban de una tranquila comida. En uno de ellos, un tentáculo negro y gordo acababa de moverse entre las sombras. "Ahí está"-pensó Ariel, animada.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?-Ariel tocó el cuerpo que creía era el de Úrsula, cuando al girarse quedó claro que no lo era. La cecaelia era mucho más delgada y su piel era verdosa, no morada.

-¿Qué quieres?-la mujer pulpo estiró uno de sus tentáculos y agarró a Ariel por el cuello, chocándola contra una pared.

-¡OH!-exclamó ella, quedándose súbitamente sin oxígeno. Pero nadie la escuchó. Flounders estaba entre la multitud, y con aquel ruido nadie iba a poder ayudarla.

-¡Morgana!-exclamó una voz grave y cascada. Esa sí era ella. Desde lo más profundo de aquella resguardada caverna una figura gorda y amenazante surgió de entre las sombras. Úrsula no era nada distinta en aquel momento que cuando Jim la había conocido. Igual de grande y de terrible entonces y ahora-¡suéltala!

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Morgana vaciló un segundo, pero finalmente dejó libre a Ariel, a quien miró con un profundo desprecio. Úrsula se acercó a su hermana y la cogió de la mano.

-Es una conocida mía… no va a hacerte daño-dijo. Morgana la miró con sorpresa. Luego asintió lentamente, y finalmente se alejó, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja-haz lo que te he pedido… por favor.

-Está bien-dijo Morgana simplemente. Luego se alejó de allí, molesta.

Úrsula se volvió hacia Ariel con gesto abatido.

-Bueno, pues esa es mi hermana-dijo en voz baja-no se lo tengas en cuenta, no es mala… no suele ser así. Es solo que… ha tenido siempre muchos problemas.

-¿Es tu hermana mayor?-preguntó Ariel extrañada.

-Sí claro. Algunas hermanas pequeñas tenemos que cuidar de nuestras mayores ¿te suena?-preguntó Úrsula volviéndose a sentar en la mesita que tenía en su gruta. Allí el ruido de la música se escuchaba menos.

-Sí que me suena…-dijo Ariel sonriendo. Úrsula asintió. Luego la sonrió también, y fue una sonrisa tan honesta y sincera que hasta Jim dudo por un momento de sí estaba fingiendo. Pero claro que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Y qué tal hoy? ¿Han vuelto a darte el rollo tus hermanas? Que coñazo-dijo Úrsula cogiendo una de las gambas que había en el plato. Esta tembló implorando clemencia, pero Úrsula la engulló sin ninguna compasión.

Ariel había sido educada por supuesto en el veganismo, y como tal solo se alimentaba de algas y productos marinos, nunca de otros animales compañeros del mar. Pero justificando la actitud de su nueva amiga, pensó que era "una educación diferente". Una forma de pensar distinta, claro. No se podía pedir a Úrsula que cambiase su forma de ser y dejase de alimentarse de peces y gambas vivas si no había crecido así…

-Ellas saben que vengo aquí-dijo Ariel. Úrsula soltó una ronca carcajada.

-¿Y? ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones! ¡Si ellas no quieren hacerlo, es su problema!-dijo. Ariel asintió. Úrsula la tomó de las manos con un tentáculo y la acercó hacia ella.

-Piensa una cosa Ariel… lo importante es que tú te sientas bien contigo misma. Si ellas son unas amargadas ¡es su problema! ¡Tú tienes las riendas, así que escoge la corriente de tu vida y tira hacia adelante!

-Ya…-Ariel sonrió, algo cortada. Úrsula la miró con orgullo.

-Eres una sirena especial Ariel… nunca había conocido a una como tú. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era joven….

Jim miró a la Ariel actual. Ella exhibía una mueca de rabia y asco en su rostro. El chico volvió a mirar a la grande y fofa Úrsula del pasado con angustia. Tan grandota y vulgar, pero a la vez tan maternal, le estaba recordando mucho a alguien. Alguien que había actuado como mentor para él, y le había dicho ese mismo tipo de cosas…

-¿Me enseñarás hoy el hechizo del ángel muerto?-preguntó Ariel interesada.

-Pues claro-dijo Úrsula. Luego echó una ojeada a la pista de baile, que se estaba despejando-pero antes tienes que cantar, creo…

-Es verdad-dijo Ariel, y se dirigió hacia allí emocionada-¡deséame suerte!

La cálida sonrisa de Úrsula se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en una mueca de asco mientras la pelirroja la daba la espalda.

-Claro que te la deseo…

En la pista un grupo de pececitas verdes se habían puesto en filas, y sacando unas extrañas telas de color púrpura se preparaban para su número. Ariel se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

-¡Bienvenia sirenita!-exclamó una de ellas. Pronto todas la rodearon cubriéndola de telas y collares de perlas como los suyos.

-¡A vé po favó, a vé! ¿Etamos listo o no?-Sebastián se acercó a su grupo con impaciencia. Entonces se encontró cara a cara con Ariel, y dijo un bote, histérico-¡IIIIIIH! ¿ARIE?

-¿Sebastián?-la sirena lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡A-A-Arie! ¿Pero qué etá haciendo aquí?-preguntó Sebastián que de repente temblaba irrefrenablemente-¡Si se entera tu padre!

-¿Sabe que vienes aquí?-preguntó Ariel extrañada. Sebastián palideció. No. Un club ilegal como ese no era el típico sitio que el rey Tritón permitía. Pero es que allí podía tocar música de reggae y calipso. En la corte de Tritón debía limitarse a los coros y músicas clásicas, que amaba pero no cubrían todas sus facetas como artista.

-Arie… Arie, siempre en problemas…-Sebastián recordó a la sirenita, de la que creía al menos haberse librado durante esos meses de verano.

En las sesiones de canto que tomaban las siete hermanas juntas, siempre terminaba por haber peleas: Andrina y Arista se metían con Adela diciendo que cantaba mal, mientras Aquata siempre llegaba tarde y Ariel pasaba de ir la mayoría de veces. Si estaban todas juntas, se pellizcaban y gritaban discutiendo enseguida. Pero cuando por fin el desesperado cangrejo conseguía ponerlas a todas de buenas (tarea nada fácil), sus voces sonaban en una angelical e impresionante armonía. Ariel tenía la voz más bella, y también la más poderosa de todas.

-¡Forte!-había gritado Sebastián una vez, queriendo que ellas llegasen al agudo más alto que tuvieran. Todas abrieron sus bocas y emitieron fuertes chillidos cada vez más fuertes. Sebastián, con los tímpanos vibrando, sacudió su batuta con imperiosa actitud-¡Forte! ¡Forte! ¡FORTÍSIMO!

Attina, Andrina, Aquata, Adela, Alana y Arista terminaron por callarse, ya que no tenían más voz, pero Ariel, nadando un poco más arriba que ellas, seguía con la boca abierta, y emitió un chillido tan fuerte y tan, tan agudo que la cristalera de la sala del conservatorio estallo en cientos de cristales, cubriendo a Sebastián.

Todas fueron a socorrerle, mientras Ariel se llevaba las manos a la boca, preocupada.

-Mmuy bbien… grasias…-dijo el cangrejo, aturdido, mientras las sirenitas lo rescataban de entre los fragmentos de cristal.

Sebastián sabía que Ariel cantaba muy bien. De hecho, había hecho todo lo posible por disciplinarla y enseñarla lenguaje musical, porque sabía que con el talento propio y la voz de ella ambos podían llegar muy lejos. Sin embargo Ariel era un alma libre, y además, por ser él uno de los aliados más fieles e íntimos de su padre, la sirenita no confiaba mucho en él.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemo? ¡Tiene que irte de aquí!-exclamó Sebastián apuntándolo con una de sus pinzas.

-Amante escarlata, tenemos que empezar ya-dijo una de las pececillas pasando su cola por el morro de Sebastián, impaciente.

-Oh, vaia-Sebastián puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que Ariel sonreía traviesa.

-¿"Amante escarlata"?-preguntó burlona. Sebastián palideció por segunda vez.

-No… lo que pasa e que… bueno, ese e mi nombre artítico por acá… no e nada malo…-se deshizo en excusas, pero sabía que la cosa no iba a salir bien-eto… yo… Arie…

-Yo no te veo y tú tampoco-dijo ella.

-Hecho-accedió él con una mueca.

-¡Amigos del mar, distinguido público, les presento a uno de los mayores sinvergüenzas de este mar!-exclamó un pequeño pececillo de aspecto inquieto. Flounders se volvió junto al resto del público, extrañado-¡Con ustedes el cangrejo por el que todas suspiran en el arrecife! ¡El torbellino rojo del sur! ¡EL AMANTE ESCARLATA!

¡CHAN! Sebastián se plantó en el centro de la pista con una galante sonrisa y una pose espectacular, mientras una cortina de burbujas lo rodeaba.

-¡Buenaa noche pescaos! ¡E la noche del amó! ¿Preparao para baila? ¡A mové el esqueleto, vertebraos e invertebrados!

Las langostas comenzaron a hacer sus instrumentos: un salvaje ritmo de tambores y la guitarra del "Langostillo" irrumpieron con fuerza mientras unas trompetas le daban un fuerte ritmo a la sala. Sebastián nadó entre las cabezas de los presentes gritando:

-¡SÍIIIIIIII! ¡COOOOOOOONGA!

 _Shake, shake, shake, Senora,  
Shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora,  
Shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora,  
Work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora,  
Work it all the time_

 _My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather_

Las pececitas hacían los coros a Sebastián mientras este desafiaba al mundo con sus épicos movimientos de baile, moviendo las patitas a una velocidad pasmosa y usando sus pinzas como castañuelas. Ariel tenía dos maracas, y acercándose a él cantaron a dúo la segunda parte. La voz animada y potente de ella le dio más fuerza a la canción, y todos la aplaudieron y gritaron. Desde el público Flounders silbó y coreó el nombre de su mejor amiga.

 _Ok, I believe you!  
Jump in the line, rock your body in time  
Ok, I believe you!  
Jump in the line, rock your body in time  
Ok, I believe you!  
Jump in the line, rock your body in time  
Whoa!_

 _Shake, shake, shake, Senora,  
Shake your body line, whoa!  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora,  
Shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora,  
Work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora,  
Work it all the time!_

Al final los peces hacían la conga y cantaban la canción con ellos animadamente. Un delfín bailaba con Ariel mientras Sebastián seguía cantando a grito pelado y las pececillas lo rodeaban y lo levantaban en volandas haciendo tremendos agudos.

Plantada en el centro de la sala Ariel bailó con los demás peces haciendo una tremenda coreografía y sacudiendo su roja melena con todas sus fuerzas. Bailando allí entre ese montón de desconocidos se olvidaba de todo lo demás. De papá, de mamá… de Eric…

-¡ _Senora_ , sí!-exclamó Sebastián, y la canción terminó. Las luces de la sala empezaron a apagarse mientras los peces volvían hacia la barra y sonaba una canción lenta que les daba un descanso.

Ariel iba a aprovechar para escaquearse, pero Sebastián la agarró a tiempo.

-¡Arié, se supone que tú está en vacaciones!-la recordó enfadado.

-¡Y se supone que tú componiendo!-se defendió ella-¿por qué nunca nos contaste esto?

-Mmmm ¿por qué tu padre se enfadaría?-replicó Sebastián alzando sus pinzas-¡ya sabe lo importante que e para mí tener contento al rey!

-Ya… veo que te esfuerzas mucho-comentó Ariel irónica. Sebastián se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Mira Arie… yo ya soy mayorsito y puedo desidí lo que hasé…

-¡Y yo también!-protestó ella.

-¡No, tú no!-se desesperó Sebastián-¡Tú ere una niña y debe obedesé a tu padre, que ademá e el rey! ¡Vamo Ariel! ¡Te llevaré a casa!

-¡Ostras Sebastián, cantas súper bien!-exclamó Flounders apareciendo detrás del cangrejo. Sebastián pegó un chillido de sorpresa.

-¡El otro también acá! ¡Eto ya e mi ruina!-se desesperó. Ariel vio que Úrsula se deslizaba hacia una de las salidas del club. Había tantos peces girando en medio del techo iluminado de colores rosados que apenas se la distinguía. No quería que se le fuera tan rápidamente.

-Un momento…-dijo mientras la seguía, pero Sebastián no la escuchaba, concentrado en la perorata que le estaba soltando a Flounders.

-¡… ni una sola ve, maldita sea, ni una sola! ¡Y ahora que po fin encuentro un sitio tranquilo tiene que vení el problema a mí! ¡E que nací en un día de tormenta! ¡Mala suerte de cangrejo, eso e lo mío, la mala suerte!

-Oye… que me voy…-dijo Flounders intentando ser educado, pero Sebastián lo agarró de las aletas, dramático.

-¡MALA SUERTE!

Ariel siguió a Úrsula hacia fuera de la caverna. Entre los pasadizos la gorda bruja se deslizaba con rostro amargado, hasta que Ariel la alcanzó, y casi de inmediato una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios pintados de un fuerte rojo carmín.

-Tienes buena voz, todo hay que decirlo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-preguntó Ariel divertida.

-Ah, claro… el hechizo-Úrsula soltó una carcajada-sígueme…si puedes.

Y dicho esto empezó a nadar más deprisa. Ariel hizo un esfuerzo por seguirla, pero la bruja la dejaba cada vez más atrás. El movimiento impulsado por sus tentáculos era más fuerte que el de la delgada cola de la chica. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo Ariel la alcanzó y acompañó hasta una profunda garganta de aspecto nada recomendable.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó Ariel con sorpresa.

-Por desgracia sí-dijo Úrsula fingiendo indiferencia. Ariel creyó captar dolor tras esas palabras y se conmovió, aunque eso era precisamente lo que la bruja buscaba-pero no está mal, ven.

Descendieron por la gruta hasta una cavidad más grande, donde había un par de muebles y una gran concha, sobre la que Úrsula se acomodó.

-¿Ves? Es calentita y me protege de los tiburones… es un hogar-explicó Úrsula con tranquilidad. Ariel asintió.

-Pero… no puedes volver a Atlántica-susurró, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Había una pequeña escultura de una mujer pulpo y sus dos hijas, una regordeta, la otra muy delgada. Ariel creyó saber de quienes se trataban. En Atlántica no había cuadros ni fotografías, los recuerdos se tallaban en piedras y metales.

-No, no puedo. Lo tengo prohibido-dijo Úrsula-todas las cecaelias lo tenemos…

-Es tan injusto…-susurró Ariel apretando los puños-mi padre…

-En realidad fue la reina quien lo aprobó-dijo Úrsula. Ariel al miró con sorpresa-¡pero no te lo tomes a mal!-se apresuró a decir-tu madre era una buena reina… lo hizo por la seguridad del reino… somos una raza despiadada, como los tiburones y las morenas… no puedo reprochárselo…

Ariel agachó la cabeza escuchando esas palabras. Siempre había tenido una imagen inmaculada de su madre, como la sirena y reina perfecta. Ahora sin embargo…

-Nunca volvería a Atlántica-dijo Úrsula mirando su reflejo en uno de los espejos que colgaban de las rocosas paredes. Ariel vio cómo se tiraba de la grasa de la cara y suspiraba-yo… soy una mala persona…

-Creo que… yo también lo soy…-admitió Ariel sentándose en el borde de la cama. Úrsula la miró de reojo en el espejo. Luego se volvió hacia ella y se acomodó a su lado. Permanecieron así un rato en silencio.

-Quiero irme de mi casa…-susurró Ariel-no puedo vivir más aquí…

-¿Y dónde te gustaría vivir, cielo?

Ariel echó la vista hacia arriba. Por el orificio de entrada a aquella cueva se filtraba la luz del exterior, que aunque fuese muy poca porque era de noche, daba a la sala una fantasmal tonalidad blanca.

-Fuera del mar. Lejos, muy lejos de él. Donde corren, y bailan… donde pueden ser felices…

Úrsula la miró con intensa amargura en el rostro. Parecía más arrugada y gastada que nunca.

-Allí tampoco son felices, cariño. No te engañes. En tierra y mar… en este mundo… estamos todos muy solos…

Ariel bajó la mirada entristecida. Pero entonces Úrsula la abrazó con sus tentáculos.

-Sin embargo… estoy segura de que puedes ser feliz… encontrarás el amor… y serás libre-dijo.

Ariel sonrió, tímidamente.

-Creo que ya lo he encontrado-admitió. Úrsula fingió sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Se llama Eric…-Ariel encogió un poco los hombros, avergonzada-es… es muy guapo. Cuando le miro… es como si no hubiera nada más. Es tan perfecto… que todo lo demás me resulta insoportable.

-Conozco eso-dijo Úrsula conmovida-bueno… ¿y a él le gustas?

Ariel miró hacia los lados, mordiéndose el labio.

-No lo sé… creo que sí… no me conoce…

-¿Cómo?-rió Úrsula.

-¡No te rías!-Ariel se encogió con timidez-¡es que no me atrevo…! ¡Es que… es… es… humano!

-Oh…-de nuevo Úrsula estuvo brillante fingiendo su sorpresa-vaya Ariel…tú no pierdes el tiempo.

-Sé que estoy loca…-admitió Ariel-pero… le amo…

"Imbécil"-pensó Úrsula para sí, aunque se lo calló, claro. Luego la acarició el pelo mientras le ponía una bonita horquilla en él para recogérselo.

-Yo estuve enamorada de un humano hace tiempo…-dijo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y salió… qué pasó?-preguntó Ariel interesada.

-Bueno…-Úrsula se movió de nuevo nadando por la estancia. Daba igual que intentase parecer un hada madrina, continuaba siendo terriblemente intimidante: sus tentáculos que se movían lentamente por encima de la cabeza de la sirena, la inmensa sombra que provocaba al deslizarse por el techo…-no funcionó… porque éramos de distintos mundos…

-Oh…-Ariel agachó la cabeza, abatida.

-Eh, pero al menos lo intenté ¿sabes?-dijo Úrsula poniéndole las manos en los hombros e intentando animarla-¡si no, hubiera pasado el resto de mi vida pensando en él! ¡De eso se trata Ariel! De escoger el camino que más te gusta, y si te topas con un callejón sin salida, siempre puedes buscar otro.

Los ojos de Ariel se vieron reflejados en los de la bruja, que la sonreía con vehemencia. Jim tenía que admitir que como actriz Úrsula no tenía precio. Sin contar la vez que le había engañado a él mismo, claro, haciéndose pasar por la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no vas a verle?-sugirió Úrsula-quizás no sea tan mala idea…

-Si se entera mi padre…-susurró Ariel.

-Oh, bueno… es cierto-admitió Úrsula-te castigaría muy duramente… pero es por tu bien…

Al oír aquello la expresión de Ariel se endureció. No estaba segura de que su padre la castigara por su bien. Lo hacía porque la odiaba, simplemente. La verdad es que estaba harta de su padre. Era al ser que más odiaba de todo el océano. De todo el mundo.

-Podría ir…-dijo Ariel finalmente. Úrsula asintió.

-Eres una sirena muy valiente-dijo-pero como no quiero que te pase nada malo… voy a enseñarte un truquito que te ayudará…

Ariel sonrió emocionada. ¡Úrsula la desvelaría alguno de sus muchos conocimientos mágicos!

* * *

Jim viajó a través de los siguientes recuerdos como si atravesase un túnel, pues se fueron superponiendo unos sobre otros muy rápido.

Ariel ascendía a la superficie de nuevo, esta vez sin Flounders, y lo hacía durante varios días, hasta reencontrarse con Eric. El chico estaba en una barca con sus amigos, celebrando el final del verano. Ariel quiso acercarse a él, cuando otra barca cercana estuvo a punto de llevársela por delante.

Oculta tras unas rocas, Ariel vio a Eric vaciar una botella de ron distraídamente, ya muy borracho, al lado del amigo con el que lo había visto la otra vez. Este luego se marchó dando tumbos, cuando una chica rubia de aspecto arrogante se acercaba a Eric y comenzaba a besarle en la oreja y metiéndole la mano por su camisa de palmeras le acariciaba los pectorales.

"Oh no…"-Ariel reaccionó casi sin pensarlo: extendiendo las manos realizó el embrujo que Úrsula le había enseñado. En ese momento una pequeña ola se levantó cerca de Eric, y lo golpeó con fuerza, derribándolo. La rubia se puso a chillar, empapada, mientras él se reincorporaba, súbitamente sobrio, y oteaba el mar con atención.

-¡Eric, que asco! ¡Eric!-la rubia pareció molesta al darse cuenta de que Eric no la estaba haciendo ningún caso. El chico pasó su mirada muy cerca de Ariel, pero estando el cielo tan oscuro no pudo verla-¡Eric! ¡Vamos a secarnos!

Ariel se sumergió, asegurándose de que Eric la escuchase hacerlo. Él seguía pensando en ella. Estaba segura de eso. Seguía sin saber quién lo había salvado de morir ahogado aquella noche… y ahora de nuevo. Eric se sentó en la proa del yate en el que estaban de celebración, y miró a la luna llena, intentando entenderlo. Él sabía que había algo más. Pero nadie le creía.

El siguiente recuerdo era de Ariel con Úrsula en una zona del mar yerma, donde solo había grandes bancales de arena donde apenas había vida. La bruja le enseñaba a Ariel a mover una burbuja de energía, susurrando palabras.

-Tu familia lleva la magia en sus venas-le explicó Úrsula pausadamente-solo tienes que ser capaz de usarla… es sencillo.

-¡Nunca podré!-protestó Ariel cuando la burbuja le explotó en la cara, dejándole el pelo hecho un desastre-no tengo tu capacidad.

-Claro que sí Ariel-Úrsula nadó hasta colocarse detrás suyo, y tomándola de las muñecas la hizo levantar los brazos-yo creo en ti. Ahora faltas tú.

Pero el hechizo de energía seguía sin funcionar. Ariel se dejó caer en la arena, abatida.

-¿Alguna idea?-susurró cansada.

-Si realizaste el hechizo de las tempestades, al menos en una pequeña dosis, puedes hacer cualquier otra cosa-dijo Úrsula nadando de un lado a otro, concentrada. Súbitamente su rostro se iluminó. Volviéndose hacia Ariel la obligó a mirarla-debes encontrar tu horizonte.

-¿Mi… mi qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Tu ho ri zon te-silabizó Úrsula, con un deje de impaciencia-aquello que te impulse a utilizar tu poder… aquello que saque la magia que hay en ti.

Ariel parpadeó, perpleja.

-¿Cómo…?

-La magia que hay en ti-repitió Úrsula-te sorprenderá saberlo, pero todos los seres de este mundo están llenos de magia, en mayor o menor medida. Lo que ocurre es que solo unos pocos somos capaces de emplearla.

-Pero yo creía que… solo la familia real…-recordó Ariel-y la bruja del mar…

-El poder viene a quienes saben buscarlo Ariel. Debes encontrar tu horizonte-dijo Úrsula rodeándola con sus tentáculos. La miró con profunda empatía hacia ella-vamos… ¿qué es lo que hay en ti? ¿Qué ves en tu interior?

Ariel cerró los ojos. Veía a Eric. El amor de sus sueños. El chico con el que llevaba medio año ya soñando. Cada segundo sin él le parecía insoportable. Pero Eric no era lo único que había en su vida, que tontería. Estaba Flounders, su mejor amigo, y Urchin, aunque ya no hablaran. Y sus hermanas: Attina, Adela, Alana… y su padre… estaba su padre. Y su madre… pero su madre ya no estaba. Y eso la volvía a llevar a Eric. No podía olvidar a Eric. Solo quería estar con él. Y que él la quisiera. Que la besara. Que la dejase tocarlo como la había dejado tocar a esa rubia…

Un destello púrpura brilló en los ojos de Ariel. Úrsula alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Entonces la burbuja que flotaba en el aire fue hacia la pelirroja, y se posó en sus manos.

-Por fin-Úrsula sonrió satisfecha-ya lo tienes.

Desde entonces el entrenamiento sería más fácil.

-¿Y para qué…?-preguntó Jim en voz baja. ¿Para qué lo había hecho? ¿Para qué rebelar a la hija de su odiado enemigo un codiciado poder?

-Pensaba utilizar a Ariel contra su propio padre para mortificarlo. Mientras la tuviera de mi lado, manipularla sería muy sencillo, como hasta ahora lo había sido. Sin embargo después las cosas se complicaron-explicó la Úrsula actual con calma-afortunadamente estaba Attina para ponérmelo todo en bandeja de plata… con ella fue un poco más difícil… porque tenía cerebro… y buenos sentimientos.

Ariel agachó la cabeza al escuchar eso último, clavando sus uñas en el suelo de aquel recuerdo, que ya estaba empezando a cambiar otra vez: Ariel y Úrsula nadaban entre un mar de medusas, riendo. Ariel y Úrsula emergían en la superficie una noche de tormenta. Ella le enseñaba a Ariel como efectuar el salto de vuelo que Anthea sabía hacer. Úrsula se mostraba siempre muy divertida y ocurrente con la joven, utilizando todo su humor y carisma para hacerla reír. Jim sabía que Ariel la admiraba. Lo entendía perfectamente.

En el último recuerdo Ariel se enfrentaba a un rabioso tiburón mientras Úrsula observaba desde atrás.

-Vamos cariño… ya casi lo tienes-la incitó Úrsula animadamente.

Jim reconoció a ese tiburón. Vaya si lo reconocía. Hacía menos de una hora había ido montado en su grupa con la que creía que era Ariel.

Bruce parecía de nuevo fuera de sí. Pero Ariel alzó las manos y comenzó a efectuar un hechizo, a decir unas palabras en una lengua extraña que Jim supuso que se había memorizado con ayuda de Úrsula. Quizás sería porque en vez de recitarlas las estaba susurrando como una suave canción, que Jim sospechó que no era un conjuro normal.

El tiburón se había quedado quieto, mientras Ariel seguía susurrando las palabras con suavidad. Úrsula la vio hacerlo desde lejos.

-Supe en ese momento-añadió la bruja actual-que quizás valías algo más de lo que yo pensaba. Si eras capaz de hacer ese conjuro… el Hechizo de los Susurros…

-De los Susurros…-repitió Jim.

 _-Na speíroun tin eiríni… na zitoún agápi, óti ólos…. o kósmos zitáei perissótera_ -dijo Ariel atreviéndose a estirar sus manos hacia Bruce. El tiburón soltó un bestial rugido.

-¡Ten cuidado nena! ¡Te va a hacer daño!-la advirtió Chum, uno de los dos colegas del tiburón.

-¡Hay que pedir ayuda!-exclamó asustado Ancla, que era el otro.

- _Na speíroun tin eirníni_ …-seguía Ariel. Bruce soltó un ronco rugido de rabia, pero ya no movía sus mandíbulas. Se había quedado quieto. La crisis parecía estar pasando.

-¡Pero qué…!-Sebastián nadaba por allí acompañado de su querida Mobala, la gran cantante, cuando al ver al tiburón y a Ariel se quedó paralizado.

-¡Sebastián!-chilló Mobala asustada-¿esa no es…?

-¡Sssssh!-Sebastián había reparado en un tercer elemento en la escena. Un elemento morado y negro. Un elemento que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

El tiburón fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar tumbado en la corteza marina. Ariel le acarició las cuatro branquias de uno de sus costados mirándolo impactada. Lo había hecho. Había detenido el ataque de un tiburón blanco. Y todo con una simple canción. Y el poder que había dentro de ella.

-Yo… yo te conozco… Ariel…-susurró el tiburón con voz ronca. Se habían conocido esa misma mañana, todo orquestado por Úrsula, que quería poner a prueba a la muchacha. Ariel asintió contenta, mientras acariciaba el morro de Bruce. Una criatura tan letal… y tan hermosa.

-Tranquilo Bruce-dijo ella con dulzura-ahora descansa… te pondrás bien…

-Vaya…-Chum abrió mucho la boca con sorpresa.

-Tiene usted un don, princesa Ariel-comentó Ancla.

-No se lo contéis a nadie por favor… me metería en un lío-dijo Ariel. Ellos dos asintieron.

-"Lo harán, estúpida-pensó Úrsula oculta tras las rocas-pero ya me ocuparé yo de que se callen luego…".

Ariel se quedó al lado de Bruce, acariciándolo, mientras Sebastián entrecerraba los ojos, enfurecido.

-Ayayayay Mobala-le dijo a su querida musa, que miraba la escena atónita-alguien va a tené que atale la cola a esta jovensita.

-Pues no serás tú…-chilló ella- ¡vámonos de aquí!

* * *

Sentadas al borde de un arrecife, Úrsula y Ariel contemplaban una profunda fosa, tan honda que ni siquiera era posible ver el fondo. La corriente se iba filtrando por la fosa, por lo que era peligroso estar cerca. Podía absorberlos a todos.

-Úrsula…-Ariel la miró de reojo-somos… ¿amigas?

-Mmmm…-Úrsula arrancó con uno de sus tentáculos una ostra de entre los corales y abriéndola engulló su suculento interior-no te ofendas nena… pero yo no tengo amigos… es por norma, nada personal…

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho-admitió Ariel sonriendo-pero aun así. Con todo esto…

-Sí, bueno, digamos que sí-cedió Úrsula fingiendo mal humor. Ariel sonrió y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Gracias.

-No me las… mmm… de nada-Úrsula siguió atacando la pequeña familia de ostras que había encontrado mientras Ariel susurraba varios de los hechizos que había aprendido.

-Quien me iba a decir que encontraría mi horizonte-se dijo a sí misma. Úrsula alzó una ceja levemente, mirándola con asco, pero ella no lo vio, claro.

-No creas que es tan fácil. Llegado a un punto es muy complicado dominarla…

-Ya…

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Ariel conseguía crear unos caballitos de mar de luces que bailaron alrededor de su pelo, dejándoselo perlado de pequeños brillantes. Úrsula la sonrió cuando ella la miró en busca de aprobación.

-Oye… te lo tengo que preguntar porque… si no… bueno, entiéndeme-Ariel se puso las manos detrás de la espalda, balanceándose a un lado y a otro, ligeramente impaciente-es que… dicen tantas cosas sobre ti… tantas cosas malas.

Úrsula la miró con seriedad unos momentos.

-Pero tú no las crees ¿no? Si no, hubieras huido el día en que nos conocimos-rebatió. Ariel asintió.

-Lo sé pero… no solo mi padre… todos te temen… dicen que… mataste a unos niños… y que… bueno… que coleccionas almas…

Ariel levantó la cabeza. Acomodada entre los corales, Úrsula se miró las uñas comprobando su color, con pereza.

-Sí ¿Y?-preguntó. Ariel palideció.

-¿Mataste a unos niños?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí-admitió Úrsula molesta.

-Y… y coleccionas almas-susurró Ariel, conmocionada.

-Sí. Pero ya te lo dije Ariel. No soy una buena persona. Aunque intentó cambiar… quiero ir por el buen camino-dijo Úrsula con una mueca. Ariel negó con la cabeza, asustada y entristecida. No podía… no podía seguir allí con ella. Pero al menos no la estaba mintiendo…

-Lo siento-susurró la sirenita, antes de alejarse. Úrsula no se movió para detenerla.

Pero cuando ya estaba un poco lejos, volvió a hablar de nuevo, y Ariel sí se detuvo.

-Cuando nos echaron de palacio, yo solo era una niña. La nueva familia real reinante no era partidaria de las cecaelias, pero al menos nos dejaron un lugar donde vivir, un pequeño oasis en medio de los acantilados, y allí persistimos unos años más. Pero luego la reina Anthea subió al trono, y se promulgó esa ley. La ley que nos desterraba a todos.

Mamá estaba enferma así que mi hermana Morgana y yo nos matamos a trabajar para conseguir llevar algo en condiciones a casa. Tres mujeres perdidas en medio de la nada. Aún no sé cómo sobrevivimos. En todas partes se nos negaba el trabajo…

Desterrada… marchita y medio muerta de hambre. No sabes lo que es pasar hambre de verdad Ariel, ojalá no lo sepas nunca. Pero el caso es que terminé por perder los estribos. Y entonces fue cuando secuestramos a esa Manta Raya que llevaba a unos niños a la escuela, y amenazamos con matarlos si no conseguíamos un rescate. No esperábamos claro que se formase la que iba a formarse. Los guardias de palacio nos persiguieron y rodearon. Debió de ser tu padre el que le dio a Gill la orden de la ejecución. Entonces yo y mi hermana nos dimos cuenta de que… eran esos niños o nosotras…

Ariel continuaba negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole aquello? Esa confesión era… monstruosa. Pero no era capaz de dejar de ver la enorme tristeza en los ojos de Úrsula. Y no podía evitar sentirse conmovida… atraída por lo que le estaba contando. Úrsula era, como ella, una hembra herida, pero fuerte. Las similitudes eran tantas…

-No hay noche en que no recuerde a esos niños… sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sobrevivir… tenía que hacerlo-dijo Úrsula con voz grave-pero sí, he matado. Y probablemente vuelva a hacerlo. Si los guardias de tu padre me encuentran… y tarde o temprano lo harán… si me encuentran, tendré que volver a matar. Pero en el mar… en este mundo… todos lo hacemos. Hasta un bebé inocente es responsable, sin saberlo, de muchas muertes que sirven para alimentarlo. Todos matamos a diario.

-No…-Era la primera vez que la pelirroja lo pensaba. Y pensó que en realidad era cierto.

-Respecto a las almas… existe un terrible hechizo que absorbe la energía de los seres vivientes y los reduce a patéticas formas, pólipos. Fue el último hechizo que me enseñó mi querida madre, antes de morir. He hecho muchos tratos en esta vida. Y siempre me los han roto. Así que para asegurarme de que se cumplen… bueno… siempre pongo esa condición…

Ariel no sabía qué decir. No había nada que decir, en realidad. Úrsula se lo había dicho alto y claro. Ahora le tocaba decidir en qué creer. Qué hacer.

-Ya te dije que soy una mala persona-dijo Úrsula con voz lúgubre-no te pido que me perdones… solo que me entiendas…

Ariel asintió lentamente. Ya había tomado su decisión.

-Te entiendo.

Más tarde, Úrsula la había llevado a su jardín de almas. Había más, muchas más de las que Ariel habría pensado en un principio. Eso la hizo dudar. La visión de los pólipos moribundos en aquel escondite de Úrsula la horrorizó. Eran unas criaturas moribundas y arrugadas, que hacían un extraño y repugnante ruido al respirar, y cuyos ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre la miraban con horror. Uno de ellos trató de agarrarla estirando lo que parecía un repugnante muñón con restos de sus dedos. Ariel se alejó, asqueada.

-Ninguno de ellos quería pagar…-dijo Úrsula acercándose. Los pólipos se encogieron aterrorizados, y uno de ellos se desplomó. Ariel estaba segura de que estaba muerto-todos ellos pagaron. No sientas lástima por ellos.

Los tentáculos de Úrsula se enredaron en Ariel, que tuvo un escalofrío. La bruja la miró abriendo mucho sus ojos color gris.

-Puedo enseñarte el conjuro Ariel… podrías defenderte… hacérselo pagar a todos…

Ella tragó saliva. No fue capaz ni de planteárselo.

-Lo… lo siento-susurró Ariel mirándolos con pavor-me… me tengo que ir…

Úrsula asintió, muy seria.

-Lo entiendo. Pero volverás. Eso es tan inevitable como la marea.

Ariel la miró unos segundos sin saber qué pensar de eso. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no quería volver a ver a aquellos horripilantes pólipos en su vida. Era la visión más espantosa que había tenido nunca. Notaba que le faltaba la respiración. Así que se marchó de allí, incapaz de decir nada más.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se metió en la cama y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera Flounders, que siempre sabía cómo entretenerla y hacerla olvidar sus disgustos, pudo esta vez detenerlo. La figura maternal de Úrsula para Ariel acababa de quebrarse. Y eso había sido para ella un golpe devastador.

-En el fondo, querías creer que yo no era tan mala-dijo la Úrsula actual, mirando al recuerdo de la sirenita llorando en su cuarto-pero venga ya, Ariel. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que yo era una zorra. Vamos…

Jim no dijo nada. Él tampoco sabía qué pensar. Solo dudaba de sí él habría caído en lo mismo…

La vida de Ariel continuó, aunque Úrsula ya no estaba en ella. La sirena iba a verla de vez en cuando a un pequeño club secreto fuera de los muros de Atlántica, pero las visitas se fueron reduciendo cada vez más. Por suerte, parecía que la chica había salido del corrosivo y dependiente vínculo maligno que se había forjado entre ella y la bruja.

-Venga ya, no te puedes perder el paseo-insistía Andrina.

-No me apetece-Ariel se removió en su cama, aburrida-estoy cansada.

En realidad no quería ver a su padre. Aún estaba muy dolida con él por su última bronca. Y le daba miedo enfadarlo de nuevo.

-Es el paseo semanal y él quiere que vengas… no le enfades, por favor-le pidió Attina, que también estaba en la habitación con Andrina y Arista.

-Venga Ariel, nos lo pasaremos bien. Vamos a la calle mayor-dijo Arista tratando de convencerla.

Ariel no tuvo más remedio que acceder, y en un rato recorría las calles de Atlántica subida en el carro de su padre, que triado por delfines era aclamado por las demás sirenas y habitantes de la ciudad cuando pasaba.

-Vamos al museo…-les informó el rey mientras guiaba suavemente a los delfines por las calles. Ellos emitieron chillidos de emoción. No había en el mar raza más positiva y divertida que los delfines.

-¿No podríamos ir a la galería? A todas nos apetece comprar cosas-sugirió Ariel.

Su padre se giró y la miró furioso. ¿Ya estaba contradiciéndolo otra vez? Pero luego recordó la última vez que la había gritado (y agredido). Luego se había sentido muy mal. No quería volver a hacerlo. No quería volver a hacerla daño. Así que, pese a la impertinencia de la pequeña, contuvo su enfado y dijo con voz pausada.

-Es importante que os culturicéis… un gran reino debe tener grandes líderes. Y un líder se mide por sus conocimientos-dijo Tritón.

-Por favor papá… fuimos al museo la semana pasada. ¿No podríamos variar hoy? Todas querríamos…

-No hables en nombre de ellas Ariel.

-Yo… yo querría ir… por favor.

-Por tu buen comportamiento, supongo-dijo su padre. Ella retrocedió un poco, dolida. Su comportamiento era peor de lo que su padre pensaba. Había estado en la guarida secreta de una enemiga del estado. Y no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni iba a hacerlo.

-No… pero me portaré mejor, te lo prometo.

-No prometas…

-Te lo prometo.

Tritón se asomó por el extremo de su carro y miró los edificios de su reino. Brillaban en medio del mar como estrellas. Suspiró, y finalmente cambió el rumbo de su carruaje. Se giró hacia Ariel. Si lo había hecho, era porque quería ver una cosa, y así lo consiguió: el rostro de ella se iluminó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Está bien…-dijo Tritón, y su corazón roto se sintió un poco reconfortado. Pese a toda su amargura, aún le gustaba ver felices a sus hijas-está bien…

Pasaron la mañana comprando alhajas en las tiendas de las grandes galerías. Tritón las acompañaba, y al final terminó cargando con todo, claro. Entre sus poderosos brazos sujetaba bolsas y bolsas que sus hijas le iban cargando.

-Papá, creo que esa tiara me sentaría bien… pero esta… es como si me estuviese susurrando mi nombre-dijo Andrina agobiando a su padre acercándole las tiaras a la cara.

-Mmmm… no sé hija… ya tienes muchas-dijo Tritón encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y?-preguntó Andrina, sin comprender.

-Eso me quedaría bien…-dijo Ariel enroscándose una capa rosada alrededor de su delgado cuello.

-A ti todo, guapa-le dijo Brandon, el sireno, que se había acercado a saludar a Aquata.

-Ya lo sabes tú-dijo Ariel guiñándole un ojo con descaro. Con Brandon había adquirido bastante confianza, aunque solo fuera por molestar a Aquata.

El rey Tritón no pasó desapercibida la escena, y se quedó muy sorprendido de la actitud de su hija. Viéndola mirarse en los espejos y bromear con Brandon se dio cuenta de cuanto había crecido su niña, el último vestigio de la infancia en su casa. Si Anthea hubiese podido verla. Ariel era la que menos había podido disfrutar de su madre. Y eso enfurecía al rey. De algún modo, hacía que el verla se le hiciera insoportable.

Cuando terminaron las compras volvieron al palacio. Las siete hijas conversaban animadamente y reían, gastándose bromas entre ellas y probándose unas lo que habían comprado las otras. Ariel observó la pequeña concha rosa que había adquirido en la tienda de música. La concha guardaba melodías, que luego podías reproducir, como un walkman.

-Gracias papá…-le dijo Ariel acercándose a él. Tritón la miró, y ambos supieron que pensaban en lo mismo: su última discusión. Tritón agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y Ariel se acordó de lo que Anthea la había dicho hace años. Siempre se acordaba de eso. "Perdónala… porque a veces le estás haciendo un favor a la otra persona, ayudándola a ser mejor". Seguía sin verle el sentido. Pero en realidad, no le quedaba otra que perdonar a su padre, o simplemente renunciar a él. Y todavía le quería, un poco.

-De nada hija-dijo Tritón, y acercándola a él con un brazo la estrechó a su lado.

* * *

-… lo vi hace años-Ariel permanecía tumbada en su cueva, donde ya había colocado el catalejo que le había dado Scuttle. Miraba el óculo de luz del techo con pereza. Aquel era su lugar favorito del mar-después de que mamá… bueno, ella siempre lo utilizaba, y yo me pregunté que había sido de él luego…

-Pero… dicen que lo destruyó-dijo Flounders. Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca haría eso. Es el tesoro más importante de nuestra familia. Y es el arma definitiva, creo…

-Dicen que va a haber una guerra…-recordó Flounders. Ariel asintió mientras jugueteaba con una turbina de lancha que había rescatado hacía tiempo.

-Sí…

-¿Entonces… lo guarda en palacio?-preguntó Flounders, asombrado.

-Una noche me desperté y lo vi llevarlo. Es enorme-recordó Ariel-lo llevaban entre cuatro peces espada, muy viejos… creo que ya no vive ninguno… así que solo lo debe saber mi padre… y yo.

-No puedes decírmelo-dijo Flounders, súbitamente nervioso-me meterías en un lío…

-Ya-Ariel asintió, distraída de nuevo, ahora con unas flechas de madera rescatadas de lo más profundo de una fosa abisal. A saber cómo habían terminado allí.

En ese momento entró Sebastián. Ariel se incorporó y le miró, molesta.

-Te dije que no volvieras aquí-le recordó, pero el cangrejo la miró muy serio.

-Arie, quisiera hablar contigo a solas-pidió.

-¡Eh!-protestó Flounders, cruzando sus aletas.

-Lo que me puedas decir a mí lo puede oír Flounders-dijo Ariel con desdén.

-No hay secretos entre nosotros-completó Flounders.

-No es eso. Es que no me importa-dijo Ariel, y el pececito encogió un poco el morro, disgustado.

-Etá bien… Arie yo… bueno… no sé cómo decirte...-Sebastián se frotó las pinzas con nerviosismo.

-Oh, vamos, échalo ya-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Úrsula!-exclamó Sebastián, y ella pegó un brinco del susto-¿pero en qué etaba pensando niña? ¡E la bruja del mar! ¡E ma mala que un anzuelo, e un monstruo!

-¡Sebastián!-Ariel le miró enfurecida y asustada. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Y si lo sabía su padre…-¡Sebastián!

-Os vi el otro día, con esos tiburones ¿pero en qué etaba pensando? Podían haberte hecho daño-dijo Sebastián negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tiburones?-repitió Flounders sorprendido.

-Nos estabas espiando-susurró Ariel-¿te mandó mi padre que lo hicieras? ¿lo sabe él?

Sebastián abrió la boca un segundo, y luego meditó mejor su contestación.

-No, no lo sabe-admitió. Ariel resopló, aliviada-Arie, estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Has sido totalmente inconsciente, y ha pueto en peligro tu vida… no sabe de lo que Úrsula e capaz…

-¡No, tú sí que no lo sabes!-le espetó Ariel, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sebastián abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa-¡te crees que lo sabes todo, pero no tienes ni idea de nada! ¡Te pasas el día cantando y bailando, y haciendo lo que te da la gana! ¡Eres igual que papá, todo está bien mientras no se trastoque tu mundo, pero eres incapaz de salir de él, de pensar en los demás ni un maldito segundo!

-Arie…-Sebastián no sabía qué decir. Solo quería ayudarla. Pero ella lo trataba como a un enemigo. ¿Cómo hacerla entender…?

-Quiero que te vayas ¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca!-exclamó Ariel dando un golpe en la pared de la gruta-¡díselo a mi padre si quieres! No… no eres mi amigo. No sé por qué te sigues metiendo en mi vida.

-Arie…-Sebastián puso los brazos en jarra, enfadado. Ella no iba a librarse de la responsabilidad que tenía solo por ponerse echa una fiera-Arie, no puedes volver a acercarte a Úrsula. E muy peligrosa. Etá loca…

-¡Que te vayas! ¡NO LA CONOCES!-le gritó Ariel furiosa. Sebastián, echando chispas, arqueó una ceja y la plantó cara. Era increíble como el diminuto cangrejo no se achantaba ante una persona que era cien veces él. Ariel le miró con un odio tan intenso que al cangrejito se le quebró el corazón, y entonces ella salió de la cueva nadando muy rápido. Flounders la vio alejarse, entristecido, pero supo que lo mejor era no ir. Ahora necesitaba estar sola.

-Yo solo… no sé…-Sebastián miró a Flounders preocupado.

-Yo tampoco me fío de ella-dijo Flounders, comprendiéndolo-pero no le digas nada al rey, por favor. Sería terrible…

-Etá bien, pero tú… tú vigílala hijo ¿quieres?

Flounders miró a Sebastián muy serio. Luego asintió.

-Siempre.

* * *

En un extremo de la gran barrera de coral el mar era tan ancho y profundo que solo se veía una gran masa azul. Una eterna masa azul que llegaba hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. Tumbada entre unas anémonas, Ariel observaba el gran azul, entristecida. Veía a Eric, su rostro perfecto, esos irresistibles ojos azules, flotando en frente suyo. Él no sabía que ella existía. Lo que podrían hacer juntos… lo que podrían vivir… Ariel soñaba con su historia de amor desde hacía meses. Podía imaginarse las citas, las conversaciones… los besos…

-Nunca me iré de aquí…-susurró mientras le acariciaba el lomo a Flounders, quien llevaba toda la tarde intentando encontrarla-moriré en este mar…

-Claro que no-dijo Flounders.

-Claro que sí…-el pelo de Ariel la cubrió el rostro, y entre el rojo y el azul la chica cerró los ojos poco a poco, deprimida-ojalá pudiera irme lejos… muy lejos… quisiera ver la ciudad.

-Ariel… todos te queremos mucho-dijo Flounders dándola un mimo en la cola.

-No hables por nadie.

-Pues yo… bueno yo… te quiero mucho…-Flounders se mordió el labio. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran muy fuertes. Tanto como los de ella hacia Eric, solo que más sinceros, pues Flounders conocía a Ariel mejor que a sí mismo. Si solo pudiese decírselo. Soltarlo, y quedarse bien a gusto. "Te quiero Ariel".

Pero es tan difícil de decir.

-Te quiero Ariel…-dijo Flounders. Luego la miró de reojo, asustado. No podía creerse lo que había dicho.

-Yo también Flounders-dijo Ariel sonriendo, y luego le besó en la mejilla-eres mi mejor amigo.

"Bueno…-el pececito sonrió, mientras cerraba tan bien los ojos, disfrutando del silencio y la paz del océano-con eso me basta… pero yo te amo… te amo…".

-Creo que en el fondo lo sabías-le dijo la Úrsula del presente a Ariel. Ella por primera vez hablo, con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que no-dijo. Úrsula soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces cerraste los ojos a la verdad. A fin de cuentas ¿a quién le importaba el cobarde y gordinflón pez Flounders? ¡Jajajajajajaja!

La imagen del recuerdo se fue distorsionando. Esta vez era mucho más oscura. Ariel había vuelto a visitar a Úrsula, esta vez a la guarida de la Morena, su escondite principal. Flotsam y Jetsam nadaban al lado de la bruja del mar, que los acariciaba juguetona. Jim se preguntó hasta qué punto era real su amor por ellos, o si por el contrario lo era también fingido.

-…volverá para las vacaciones… tengo muchas ganas… así podré verle-explicaba Ariel. Úrsula se miró en un espejo y se pintó los labios de un fuerte color rojo, distraída.

-Pero sigue sin saber que existes ¿no?-dijo, risueña. Ariel asintió, avergonzada.

-Sí pero… es mejor así… lo nuestro es imposible…

-Cariño, ningún amor es imposible, todo es decisión nuestra. Si uno quiere, quiere.

-Pero si el otro no…

-Ya querrá-dijo Úrsula tomando a Ariel con un tentáculo-ven… te pondré guapa… hace mucho que no vienes a verme…

-Es que bueno… yo…-Ariel no sabía cómo ponerle una excusa. Realmente no había querido volverla a ver desde lo del jardín de las almas. Pero su última discusión con Sebastián la había hecho cambiar de idea. Ahora volvía a ver a Úrsula con buenos ojos… aunque solo fuera por llevarle la contraria al autoritario cangrejo.

-Ahora me ves como la chiflada de las almas. Bueno, es normal. En realidad lo soy-dijo Úrsula. Luego la peinó utilizando sus tentáculos, y la pintó los labios de un color negro-eso te queda bien… en fin… yo admito que en el pasado fui perversa… no bromeaban si decían que era una bruja… pero quiero cambiar… todos necesitamos nuestro horizonte, como ya te dije. Y puede que mi horizonte…

-¿Sí?-Ariel la vio desde el reflejo del espejo. Úrsula parecía conmovida.

-No… nada-dijo. Ariel completó la frase para sí "puede que mi horizonte seas tú". Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó acicalar por Úrsula. Con ella se sentía como en casa. La cuidaba y la quería… como lo había hecho Anthea.

-Vaya…-Ariel se vio en el reflejo. Úrsula le había hecho un moño del que salían muchos pelos afilados, dándole un aspecto punky, y la había pintado los ojos y labios de negro. La bruja le pasó un colorete por los pechos, dándoles un tinte más rosado y apetitoso.

-Así. Hay que estar guapa-dijo Úrsula-todos los sirenos caerán a tus pies…. Y puede que algún pez escorpión…

-Estoy…-Ariel se miró en el espejo, encantada. Se sentía tan sucia…

-Estás sexy-dijo Úrsula-a todas nos gusta estarlo. Y a ellos les gusta más todavía. Puedes ponerlos a tus pies… puedes controlarlos. Solo tienes que saber cómo realizar sus deseos, como complacerlos… y luego dárselo solo en pequeñas dosis. Si no, se aburren.

Ariel no sabía muy bien de que le estaba hablando. Se miró en el espejo largo rato. Pese a ser muy hermosa, nunca se había considerado a sí misma guapa. Pero en aquel momento concreto no podía negarlo. Se veía increíble Ningún sireno se la resistiría. A lo mejor podía buscar a Riven, que nunca la rechazaría y la colmaría de placer. O al irresistible Helia. Daba igual que estuviese saliendo con Attina… todos eran suyos… el mar era suyo…

Pero ella solo quería a Eric. Él estaba antes que cualquier otro. Era su amor verdadero. Solo pensar en él… buf, la volvía loca.

-Sigues pensando en él…-Úrsula se acercó a una extraña construcción de roca, similar a una pila, que tenía en el centro de aquella estancia. Entonces agitó las manos y esta se abrió como una boca. Era su caldera mágica… Ariel ya lo sabía, aunque nunca la había visto utilizarla.

-Hay una solución… lo he estado pensando, y creo que podría hacerlo-dijo Úrsula arrastrando sus tentáculos hasta Ariel y acercándola-mira…

En la caldera apareció la figura de una sirenita de larga melena, similar a Ariel. Una luz dorada bailó alrededor de la sirena, envolviéndola.

-Existe un hechizo… tan poderoso que puede cambiar a un ser de una especie a otra… en tu caso sería más sencillo. Aunque Tritón lo niegue, las sirenas y los humanos comparten un alto porcentaje de material genético…

Ariel no entendía bien lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque le quedó muy claro cuando la cola de la figura se partió, dividiéndose en un par de piernas. La figura ascendió hasta la tierra, donde otra forma, la de un apuesto humano, corría hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos. Esa imagen quedó grabada a fuego en la retina de Ariel. Quería que su primer encuentro con Eric fuese así…

-Solo existe un pequeño inconveniente… pero es importante que lo sepas-dijo Úrsula poniéndose de pronto más seria-al realizar el conjuro quedarás unida a mí por un vínculo… digamos que… de algún modo tu alma y la mía… bueno, tu alma… pasará a ser… mía…

Ariel estaba mirando a las dos figuras abrazarse, embobada, cuando esa última frase la dejó paralizada.

-¿Qu…? Mi alma…-miró a Úrsula asustada. Ella parecía muy tranquila. Pero por una vez el sentido de la prudencia, la alerta que a base de mucho esfuerzo Tritón, Attina y Sebastián habían conseguido implantar en ella, pareció pitarle. Su alma… pasar a ser de Úrsula… los pólipos le vinieron a la mente como una marea-… Úrsula… yo…

-Sabía que no lo aceptarías… y lo entiendo, es normal…-Úrsula apagó el humo de su caldero solo con chasquear los dedos. Este volvió a cerrarse haciendo un siniestro crujido. A un lado, Flotsam y Jetsam miraban a Ariel con siniestras sonrisas. A ella no le gustaban un pelo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que… yo solo quiero ayudarte… y seguiré buscando formas de conseguirlo… para que te reúnas con Eric… como yo siempre quise hacer…

-Tú amabas a alguien-dijo Ariel sorprendida. Luego se dio cuenta de que la frase le había quedado un poco grosera-¿quién… te gustaba…?

-Un humano, como a ti, ya te lo dije… hace mucho tiempo…

-Pero… ¿de verdad?-dijo Ariel. Úrsula sonrió.

-Tan de verdad como tú. Pero él… bueno, le hice esperar demasiado… y al final ya se había ido…-dijo. La bruja del mar contempló con secreta satisfacción como la angustia empezaba a asomar en el rostro de Ariel. ¿Se iría también Eric? No podía permitirlo… no… pero aquella chica rubia… un chico tan guapo como él… si las humanas eran como las sirenas…

-Tengo que irme ya…-dijo Ariel finalmente. Úrsula asintió.

-Claro.

Acercándose la dio un fuerte abrazo. La piel de Úrsula era muy fría. Ariel ya lo había notado otras veces. Su tacto era más gélido que un témpano de hielo. Aunque a ella le resultase maternal, no desprendía calor en absoluto.

-Hasta la próxima Ariel… cuídate mucho… y cuida de tu padre-dijo Úrsula. Ariel asintió. Luego fue hacia la salida de la cueva. Flotsam y Jetsam la indicaron con las colas por dónde ir. Ellas les miró unos segundos, intimidada. Los dientes de esos monstruos eran más largos que sus dedos.

-Eh… Úrsula…-Ariel se giró una última vez antes de irse.

-Dime.

-No sé si podré volver… me tienen muy vigilada… no quieren que te vea…

Úrsula asintió y sonrió dulcemente.

-Mantente a la sombra Ariel. Es lo mejor.

Cuando la sirena se hubo ido, la sonrisa de Úrsula se deformó en una horrible mueca y Jim se sintió levemente asustado pese a saber de sobra que aquello era tan solo un recuerdo. Arrancando el espejo de la pared Úrsula lo estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndolo añicos. Flotsam y Jetsam tragaron saliva. Al parecer a esos dos monstruos del cretácico también les asustaba que su ama se pusiera furiosa.

-No puedo soportarla más-dijo Úrsula apretando los puños-puta niñata imbécil… es tan sencillo…

-Está muy cerca… seguro que la próxima vez…-dijo Flotsam con su agrietada voz. Úrsula asintió.

-Seguro… sí… ya es mía-se incorporó y soltó una desquiciada carcajada. Luego miró a sus morenas-¿qué han dicho las barracudas?

-Están listas-confirmó Flotsam, y Jetsam emitió un gruñido muy fuerte. Estaba deseoso de probar la carne de sirena. Tener a esa niñita tan cerca lo había puesto aún más hambriento.

-Bien… el ejército está preparado… Tritón sospecha que yo estoy detrás de todo-dijo Úrsula-pero mientras no pueda encontrarme, no pasará nada…

-¿Y si lo hace?-preguntó Jetsam, receloso. Úrsula rió de nuevo.

-Tampoco me hará nada… es lo que tienen algunas cicatrices… nunca sanan.

La Úrsula del presente se acercó a la Úrsula del pasado y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Verdad que estoy buena?-preguntó, mirándose encantada. Ni Ariel ni Jim la respondieron-está bien, está bien queridos… la historia llega a su fin…

La siguiente escena volvía a ser en el palacio. Ariel estaba sentada a la mesa con sus seis hermanas y su padre. Disfrutaban de una tranquila cena entre un montón de flores de coral que adornaban la mesa, sentadas en cómodos tronos dorados. Comían con las manos, de ahí que ella le preguntase a Scuttle por la utilidad del tenedor.

-Sí, claro-decía el rey Tritón con voz pausada-eso es lo que le dije yo… pero no parece que la plantación vaya a mejorar. Y ellos no quieren volver a Atlántica… no puedo hacer nada.

-No pasa nada papá, seguro que recapacitan-dijo Attina, que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Dame un poco de codazos más, por favor-le dijo Andrina a Arista, ofendida.

-Si quieres…-Arista le pegó un fuerte codazo. Andrina iba a chillar cuando Attina la cogió de la mano y la acarició, consiguiendo tranquilizarla.

-¿Y tú Ariel? ¿Qué tal las clases hoy?-preguntó Tritón terminando de engullir su ensalada y las huevas de tiburón ballena.

Ariel casi nunca hablaba en la mesa, pero Tritón siempre la incitaba a contarle algo. Ella odiaba cuando su padre hacía eso. La hacía sentir que aún la quería, y ella no quería pensar eso.

-Bien…-dijo la pelirroja simplemente, contemplando su comida. Había estado charlando animadamente con Alana y Adela, pero al llamarla su padre el rostro le cambió. Tritón la miró apenado, mientras Attina trataba de pensar algún modo de mejorar la situación.

-Ariel, de verdad…-dijo Andrina indignada por la actitud de su hermana pequeña.

-Déjala que se sienta especial-dijo Aquata.

-¿No tenías deportes?-intervino Attina. Todas la miraron con sorpresa, sobre todo Ariel-¿no es eso? Hoy hacías la carrera… contra Pygol, que es muy rápido.

-Es cierto-admitió Ariel. Pygol era un joven pez espada, y era el más rápido de la clase, seguido de Ariel, que era la sirena más veloz del reino-pero… pues le he ganado.

-¿Qué?-chillaron Andrina, Aquata y Arista, pasmadas.

-¡Lo sabía!¡Te lo dije hermanita!-exclamó Attina orgullosa, y se levantó para abrazarla.

-Caray, creo que no hay una sirena más rápida en todo el mar-reconoció Adela.

-Bueno… eso lo dices tú-replicó Arista, envidiosa.

-Ariel…-Tritón se limpió la boca con su servilleta (de eso sí tenían por suerte) y se levantó de su sitio-estoy muy orgulloso pequeña.

Y diciendo esto la abrazó con fuerza. Ariel no se lo esperaba. Y no quería. No quería su abrazo, no quería su cariño, porque sabía que no era de verdad, que en cuanto se enfadara, las cosas cambiarían. Pero Tritón sí que desprendía calor. Y al notar ese olor que había en él y la recordaba a cuando era niña, y al sentir el cosquilleo de la barba de su padre en su piel, Ariel no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hermanas vieron eso y conmovidas decidieron callarse.

-No tienes… por qué estarlo…-susurró Ariel-quiero decir… yo… bueno, tampoco he hecho nada…

-Attina me dijo que has estado entrenando porque querías hacerlo bien-dijo Tritón-te has esforzado mucho, y tu profesor está muy satisfecho. Marina me ha dicho que en deportes tus notas han mejorado.

-"Si bueno… en lo demás no…"-pensó Ariel, pero al ver el orgullo y optimismo en su padre lo olvidó. Si él estaba contento… pues bueno.

Tritón miró a Attina, que asintió satisfecha. Ella era quien le había convencido de hacerle un refuerzo positivo a Ariel, felicitándola por sus méritos en vez de hundiéndola por sus errores, y demostrándola que la quería. Al rey le costaba mucho expresar sus emociones, y mucho más ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero una noche, después de despertarse en medio de pesadillas, como todas y cada una de las noches desde que Anthea se había ido, Tritón se dio cuenta de que sus hijas iban a marcharse un día, y él se quedaría solo. Y quería que al menos, lo recordasen con cariño.

-¿Qué os parecería hacer una excursión nocturna?-sugirió Adela-¡hoy migran las ballenas!

-Es peligroso…-recordó su padre.

-¡Venga ya papá! ¡Vamos contigo!-exclamó Arista, lista para apuntarse a la juerga.

-Sí, ¿qué puede pasarnos?-corroboró Aquata. El rey miró a Ariel, que le animó con la mirada.

-Estaría bien-dijo la pelirroja.

El rey y sus hijas nadaron por el mar, ahora muy oscuro por el manto de la noche, guiados por una esfera de luz que el rey mismo había creado.

-Vaya… ojalá supiéramos algo de magia-susurró Andrina.

-Sois muy pequeñas… y es muy difícil-dijo Tritón. Ariel sonrió para sí. Si él supiera…

Las siete sirenas y el rey del mar recorrieron los bancos de algas jugando a perseguirse y riendo, y luego se adentraron en el laberinto de corales, y se subieron a una familia de delfines que pasaban por allí y se ofrecían a llevarles.

-¡Vas a ver como conduce tu padre!-exclamó Tritón riendo, y guiando al delfín llevó a Ariel por entre las rocas adelantando a sus hermanas. Finalmente llegaron los primeros, estallando en carcajadas.

Ariel miró a su padre, que la acarició el rostro enternecido.

-Ariel… me recuerdas tanto a tu madre…-dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no, por favor-dijo -hoy quiero estar contigo…

Tritón asintió. Quiso volver a abrazarla, pero no supo cómo. No sabía si ella quería o no, aunque en realidad era lo que su hija más deseaba.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Ahí están!-exclamó Andrina señalando al fondo. Las demás acababan de llegar.

Allí estaban las ballenas, nadando junto a sus crías. Debían de medir más de treinta metros, eran unas criaturas descomunales e impresionantes.

-Son los animales más grandes del mar. También los más sabios-explicó Tritón a Ariel, que estaba a su lado-hay que comprenderlas y amarlas… nunca hay que dejar de escuchar sus cantos…

-Sí…-Ariel dejó que su padre la achuchara a su lado, y siguieron mirando a los gigantes del mar pasar emitiendo sus profundos sonidos, que los fueron sumergiendo poco a poco en un ensueño.

Las otras hijas del rey estaban a un lado observando también los animales pero cotilleando entre ellas y gastándose bromas, muy animadas.

-Ay, ojalá estuviese Brandon-susurró Aquata recostando su cabeza al lado de Attina.

-Ojalá estuviese Riven-dijo Arista, que seguía enamorada de él.

-Pues ojalá no-la reprendió Andrina, indignada por el poco carácter de su hermana.

-Ojalá esto dure siempre-dijo Attina.

-Bueno, no nos pasemos-insistió Andrina, tan insidiosa como siempre. Attina suspiró, sonriendo. Attina era su hermana más cercana. Podía ser muy pesada. Pero la quería tal y como era.

La hija mayor de Tritón vio a su padre y su hermana pequeña ahí abrazos, y supo que su padre era por una vez feliz. Ariel era la hija favorita de Tritón, eso lo sabía bien. También lo había sido de su madre. Incluso su novio Helia tenía una predilección especial por la pelirroja, aunque se esforzasen ocultarlo. Todo eso Attina lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Solo quería que su hermana menor fuese feliz, que su padre también lo fuera y que la paz reinase por fin en su familia, como su madre había conseguido que así fuera durante tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo… pero también tenía valor. Como Anthea le dijo una vez, ella iba a ser una gran reina.

Cuando volvieron a palacio Tritón acompañó a sus hijas hasta sus aposentos. Todas se fueron despidiendo de él una a una, dándole besos en la mejillas y un fuerte abrazo. Ariel fue la última.

-Gracias papá-dijo. Tritón asintió. La niña luego se alejó nadando a su cuarto, pero con un último vistazo le sonrió con cariño.

-Buenas noches…-Tritón sonrió levemente.

Las hermanas se reunieron en el gran baño real donde cada una tenía su departamento, pero siempre se peleaban todas por el mismo sitio en el espejo. Ariel se hizo sitio como pudo y se observó encandilada, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Eric seguía rondando su mente, aunque por algún motivo en ese momento no lo hacía tanto como de costumbre.

-¿Te importa apartarte?-le dijo Arista dándola un empujón muy fuerte. Ariel la miró enfadada.

-No puedes dejar de tener envidia nunca, ¿no?-la picó.

-¿Qué dices?-chilló Arista indignada.

-¡CHICAS, NO OS PELÉEIS!-Andrina gritó exageradamente haciendo que el resto de hermanas se volvieran también hacia Ariel y Arista, sorprendidas. En el pasillo Tritón escuchó el grito, y fue hacia allí, preocupado por si ocurría algo malo.

-¿Envidia de ti? ¿Por qué exactamente?-preguntó Arista, a la que ahora sujetaban Adela y Aquata.

-¡No lo sé, eso solo lo sabes tú, que estás loca!-la respondió Ariel enfadada. Attina la intentaba tranquilizar, pero esta vez no la escuchaba.

-Venga… había sido un buen día…-dijo Attina nerviosa.

-¡Será por lo de papá, ¿no?! ¿Crees que es por eso?-gritó Arista enfadada-¡se nos ha olvidado que subes a la superficie todos los días! ¡Y lo del último verano, cuando te escabullías en los corales con Sebastián! ¿Se nos ha olvidado eso?

Tritón justo iba a entrar, cuando al escuchar aquello se quedó parado en el pasillo. ¿Superficie? ¿SUPERFICIE? Por un segundo tuvo el impulso de entrar, y estallar en llamas. Pero recordó a Attina y lo que habían estado hablando. Y recordó a Anthea. Él le había jurado que cuidaría de sus hijas, y de su reino, si alguna vez a ella le ocurría algo. Se lo juró el día en que le pidió matrimonio, y luego muchas veces más. Luchando contra su propia cólera el rey Tritón logró contenerse y respirando profundamente se marchó de allí, cabizbajo. Es increíble lo rápido que la felicidad puede llegar a desvanecerse con apenas una frase.

-¡Di lo que quieras!-exclamó Ariel furiosa-¡decid todas lo que queráis de mí! ¡Siempre he sido una molestia, no? ¡PUES AHORA ME LARGO!

-Ariel, te estás pasando un poco ¿no?-dijo Aquata secamente. Ariel la miró con odio.

-Desde que era niña me habéis amargado la vida. Siempre os ha molestado que estuviera, ni siquiera queríais que naciera…

-Ariel, eso no es así-dijo Attina de todo corazón.

-¡PUES YA ME VOY, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS! ¡OLVIDAOS DE MÍ!-Ariel rompió su cuenco de horquillas al dar un coletazo y alejarse de allí.

-¡Ariel!-exclamó Attina preocupada.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-la gritó Ariel, y luego salió del palacio rompiendo uno de los cristales al abrir la ventana de golpe.

-¡Déjala que se vaya!-exclamó Aquata indignada-¡es una imbécil!

-¡Aquata! ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?-se indignó Andrina, por una vez del lado de Ariel.

-Venga ya chicas… id a disculparos-dijo Adela.

-Tú no mandas ¿sabes?-le dijo Arista, agresiva.

-Pero yo sí-intervino Attina. Estaba enfadada, e intentaba mantenerse firme. Tenía que serlo con ellas, por el bien de todos-id a disculparos. Ahora mismo.

-¡Ni hablar!-chilló Arista, y se marchó de allí. Aquata también se fue, a buscar a Brandon.

-No sé por qué tiene que ser siempre así-dijo Attina abatida.

-No te preocupes-dijo Andrina, volviendo a peinarse en el espejo-tú misma lo has dicho, siempre es así. Así que mañana estarán arregladas, y punto.

* * *

Ariel se pasó la noche en su cueva. Primero lloró, harta de sus hermanas, pero luego se fue serenando, y finalmente se dedicó a reorganizar los objetos de su colección, muy satisfecha. La verdad es que la tenía muy bonita. Era de lo que se sentía más orgullosa: desde los seis años había ido recogiendo artilugios humanos y clasificándolos de uno en uno. Scuttle le había explicado muchos de ellos, pero otros Ariel les había inventado su propia utilidad.

Pensó en Eric. Ojalá tuviese una foto suya, o una escultura, como las que tenían los atlantes. Quisiera estar con él.

-No me dejan en paz nunca… sí, sé que son mis hermanas… lo sé… menos mal que estás tú… lo sé… te quiero-susurró Ariel, imaginándolo a su lado. A veces no le era fácil visualizarle, sus rasgos se difuminaban en su mente. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo pegado a ella, como cuando lo había salvado. Sí, hubiera sido maravilloso…-tú me entiendes Eric… al menos… al menos me he arreglado con papá… creo que… en realidad me quiere…

En la sala del trono, el rey Tritón esperaba furioso. El rostro de Ariel no se le quitaba de la cabeza. ¿La superficie? ¿Huida a escondidas? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?. Él se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio…

Quería a Ariel. La quería con todas sus fuerzas. Pensar en aquella traviesa y jovial muchacha, tan llena de vitalidad, tan inteligente, le hacía sentirse conmovido de que él tuviese el honor de ser su padre… pero ahora la rabia lo poseía cada vez más. Su actitud era intolerable. Se había sometido al peligro una y otra vez… ¿cómo hacerla entender? ¿cómo evitar que repitiera sus mismos errores, que terminase siendo como él?

-Sebastián…-el rey saludó al cangrejo, que acababa de entrar en la sala. Él parecía preocupado. No era normal que el rey lo llamara a esas horas de la madrugada, con el sol ya a punto de salir, para lo que fuera que quisiese.

-Su Majetá...-Sebastián hizo una servil reverencia. Tritón le miró con escepticismo.

-Sebastián… tenemos que hablar…-dijo con voz severa. Arista lo había dicho bien claro: "cuando te escabullías en los corales con Sebastián". Ahí había mucha tela que cortar…

-¿Sí, su Majetá?-preguntó Sebastián extrañado. "Nadie sabrá lo de las ostras… sé que eran para él, pero me etaba muriendo de hambre…"-pensó el cangrejo para sí, nervioso.

-Sobre Ariel-dijo Tritón. Sebastián pegó un bote al oírlo. De repente, el problema de las ostras parecía mucho más sencillo. ¿Sobre Ariel?

-Arie… ¿su hija?-preguntó el cangrejo forzando una sonrisa nerviosa. Tritón asintió.

-Sí… sobre esa misma.

* * *

Por la mañana Ariel se despertó más optimista. El recuerdo del viaje hasta las ballenas y de su padre la hacía sentirse muy feliz. ¡Parecía que después de todo, las cosas no iban tan mal! Pensó en arreglarse el cabello un poco (anoche no había podido) ir a buscar a Flounders y pasar el día jugando con los otros peces en la corriente del sur, que era como un gran tobogán. Luego quizás volvería a cerrar el acceso a la gruta e iría a ver a su padre, y a hablar con él. Hacía tanto que no hablaban…

En la corriente del sur, un túnel de agua formado en el interior del mar, las tortugas eran las reinas del surf, y el resto de animales competían por igualarlas deslizándose por el potente chorro que llevaba hacia la costa. A Tritón no le gustaba que Ariel anduviese jugando por allí, pero de lo que su padre no se enterara, no le haría daño.

-Vamos allá ¿preparado?-le dijo Ariel a Flounders, que tragó saliva mirando la corriente, con pavor.

-Pues… no-dijo él. Ariel lo cogió entre sus brazos y lanzando un grito de emoción se arrojó a la corriente y se dejó llevar por ella.

-¡YUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU! ¡VAMOOOOOOSSSS!-junto a un montón de peces de diferente raza y edad Ariel surfeó sobre la peligrosa corriente interna, girando en las curvas que esta presentaba. Cuanto más se adentraba en mar abierto el túnel era cada vez más potente, y resultaba más difícil salir de él.

-¡Hombre, la sirenita! ¡Tú sí que tienes marcha colega!-exclamó la tortuga Crush, que prácticamente vivía en esa corriente-¡Bienvenida a la fiestaaaa!

-¡UUUUUUUUuuuuuH!-en esa zona la corriente iba tan rápida que apenas se podía hablar. Ariel notó como su pelo ondeaba violentamente mientras Flounders se agitaba entre sus brazos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡ARIEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!-chilló el pez, pero nadie pudo escucharle.

-¡Venga chavales! ¡AHORA TOCA!-gritó un intrépido pez dorado entre el bullicio.

Llegaban al final de la corriente. Había que tomar el desvío, o de lo contrario seguiría arrastrándolos hasta mucho más allá. Ariel estiró su cola y dándose un fuerte impulso se abalanzó a uno de los extremos de la corriente, atravesando la pared y saliendo a las aguas más tranquilas. Resoplando, se dejó caer en el suelo marino al lado de su amigo.

-Ay… uffff…-Flounders resopló, agotado.

-Ay… ¡Flounders!-Ariel miró a su amigo, que estaba pálido pálido como un lenguado y estalló en carcajadas, retorciéndose en la arena-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Mírate!

A Flounders se le contagió la risa de su amiga y así estuvieron los dos un largo rato, hasta que por fin consiguieron calmarse.

* * *

-Espera que cierre la entrada…-dijo Ariel acercándose a su gruta.

-Vale-Flounders se dispuso a esperarla.

-¡Oh!-cuando Ariel entró y se encontró a su padre dentro de la cueva, retrocedió y se chocó con la pared, dándose un buen golpe. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando-Pa… ¡Papá!-le miro horrorizada. Después de tantos años había descubierto su escondite, y parecía muy enfadado. Estaba tan enfadado que daba miedo-papá… ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo dijo casi en un susurro. Porque al verse reflejada en los ojos de su padre, supo lo que ocurría. Supo que él, de alguna forma se había enterado. Y supo que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. En ese preciso momento.

-Ariel…-dijo Tritón en voz baja. Su voz parecía un volcán a punto de estallar-Ariel… ¿por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego miró alrededor suyo. Su colección. Allí estaban todos sus tesoros. Su padre lo sabía perfectamente. Pero aun así, como siempre, optó por mentirle.

-¿Por qué, qué? No sé…

-¡CÁLLATE!-el grito de Tritón la hizo enmudecer al instante. Ariel miró a su padre, asustada. Otra vez no, por favor… sus gritos otra vez-¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! ¡Deja de mentirme, Ariel! ¿POR QUÉ?

-Papá… solo es mi colección-dijo ella con voz tenue. Pero Tritón negó con la cabeza, cogiendo una de las muñecas de porcelana que había rescatado de un cargamento hundido, y echándola al suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos. Ariel le miró con miedo.

-Has estado acercándote a restos de barcos humanos, aunque te lo prohibí-dijo su padre. Entonces, cerrando el puño, le dio un tremendo golpe a uno de los estantes, haciendo que todas las cosas que había dentro se cayeran.

-Papa…-Ariel vio conmocionada como varios jarrones y una preciosa figurita de una bailarina se quebraban en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo-papá…

-Has estado en un club prohibido, con Sebastián, sabiendo que estaba terminantemente prohibido-continuó el rey. Ariel abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Eso se lo había dicho él?

-Y… Ariel…-Tritón se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos en tempestad-has subido a la superficie… has estado tratando con los humanos… ¡Incluso has rescatado a uno!

-Papá…

¡ZAS! El golpe la derribó. Tritón respiraba cada vez más rápido, mientras el torso le subía y baja al compás. Ariel lo miró horrorizada.

-¿POR QUÉ?-gritó el rey, y retumbó en toda la estancia-¿POR QUÉ ARIEL, POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE DESOBEDECER A TODO LO QUE SE TE DICE? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ESTARTE QUIETA? ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES PARA TI?

-Sí, sí lo es.

Jim tuvo que admirar la valentía de Ariel cuando ella se incorporó y le plantó cara a su padre. Frotándose la sonrosada mejilla Ariel apretó mucho los puños y miró a su padre con profundo desprecio, y también una tristeza indescriptible.

-No quiero seguir viviendo aquí. No quiero seguir viviendo contigo. No quiero ser tu hija.

-Eres una desgraciada…-dijo Tritón con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia.

-¡Quiero irme a vivir a la superficie, y lo voy a hacer!-le espetó Ariel, al borde del llanto. Tritón la miró asombrado y encolerizado-¡Llevo toda la vida recogiendo estas cosas! ¡Quiero irme de aquí papá! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Este no es m…

¡ZAS! Otro tremendo bofetón. Jim dio un bote de lo inesperado que fue. Quería ayudarla. Pero un recuerdo estaba más allá de su ayuda.

-No vas a volver a salir Ariel-dijo Tritón furioso-no vas a volver a acercarte a los humanos, ni a nadie. Estás castigada para siempre. Vas a aprender a obedecer a tu padre aunque me cueste la vida.

Ariel lloraba amargamente, mirándole con rabia.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí mamá-dijo, para mortificarlo. Tritón alzó las cejas. Si quería cabrearlo, iba por el buen camino.

-Tu madre no está aquí POR CULPA DE LOS HUMANOS-la recordó él.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡Si tú hubieras estado, la habrías podido ayudar! ¡Pero no estabas, como siempre! ¡Porque nunca estabas! ¡Nunca estás para nada! ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?-le gritó Ariel.

-¿Qué yo no…?-Tritón abrió mucho los ojos. Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso-¿no te he dado yo todo lo que has querido? ¿no has tenido siempre libertad para hacer lo que quisieras? ¡SOLO TE HE PEDIDO UNA COSA, UNA Y NO HAS SIDO CAPAZ! ¡JAMÁS HAS HECHO NADA POR NOSOTROS!

-¡¿Yo?! Pero…

-TE HAS PELEADO CON TUS HERMANAS LO QUE HAS QUERIDO Y MÁS, NUNCA HAS ESTUDIADO NI TE HAS ESFORZADO POR LO MÁS MÍNIMO…-Tritón agarró un estante y lo tiró entero. Una cascada de juguetes, adornos y libros se derrumbó en el suelo-…DESOBEDECIENDO Y AVERGONZANDO A TU FAMILIA. ¡ME HAS AVERGONZADO ARIEL! ¡Y ME HAS AMARGADO LA VIDA!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-gritó ella, dolida. Tritón la miro desafiante, mientras ella sollozaba-¡TE LA HAS AMARGADO TÚ SOLO!

-Tú me la has amargado, Ariel. Crees que todos estamos contra ti. Que todos queremos hacerte daño. Pero nunca has querido estar con ninguno de nosotros-dijo su padre con voz muy dura. Ariel no supo qué contestar a eso. Las palabras de su padre la atravesaban como cuchillos-no vas a volver a salir nunca. Pero no te preocupes, no volverás a ver a papá. No volveré a molestarte. No volveré a acercarme a ti.

-Mejor…-susurró Ariel, con los ojos enrojecidos-no quiero verte nunca más.

Tritón apretó los dientes mientras miraba a la gruta. Aún no había acabado. Desde el túnel, Flounders se asomó, asustado. Lo había estado escuchando todo, y tenía mucho miedo por Ariel, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-Pero voy a asegurarme de que me obedeces como sea. Y si tiene que ser así…-dijo él. Ariel levantó la mirada sorprendida. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-¡NO PAPÁ! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!-pidió acercándose a él. Tritón la apartó, dándola con el codo en el rostro y haciéndola un fuerte moratón. Pero a Ariel no le importaba. Él no podía seguir con aquello. No podía hacerlo-¡PAPÁ, PARA! ¡NOOOOO!

Pero Tritón no se detuvo: volcó todas las cosas de los estantes, partió en dos la bola del mundo y destrozó las cristaleras y la pequeña lamparita que Ariel había hecho para Anthea, y que había vuelto a llevar a su gruta.

-¡NO!

Tritón arrojó el catalejo de Scuttle a una pared con tanta fuerza que lo hizo añicos. Luego alzando los brazos hizo que el agua comenzara a temblar. Jim sabía que eso no era bueno: efectivamente, los objetos comenzaron a girar en un torbellino, y cada vez más rápido se fueron arremolinando por encima de las cabezas de Tritón y su hija, haciendo sombra encima de ellos. Tritón lanzó un potente rugido de rabia a la vez que apretaba los puños y los juntaba. Entonces una luz dorada emergió de ellos, y salió disparada hacia los objetos.

-¡NOOOOOO!

La esfera impactó y emitió un destello cegador. Por unos segundos Ariel no pudo ver nada. Luego, cuando al fin recobró la visión, vio como pequeños trocitos de lo que antes había sido su amada colección, todo lo que ella más amaba, iban cayendo como una lluvia, poco a poco, destrozados e irreconocibles. Había un pequeño fragmento de lo que antes era un bonito cuadro de un campo de amapolas, y también las alas de un pajarito de juguete que soltaba burbujas por la boca cuando se le apretaba en la tripa. Ariel reconoció un pedazo del primer trozo de su colección: un anzuelo de pesca de un color rojo brillante, ahora calcinado. Quería ser fuerte. Quería evitarlo. Pero solo fue capaz de echarse a llorar.

Su padre la agarró con fuerza, y sacándola de allí volvió a iluminar sus puños, haciendo que estos preparasen otro rayo. Esta vez apunto a la entrada de la cueva.

-¡PAPÁ NOO! ¡NOPORFAVORPAPÁNO…!-demasiado tarde, porque el rayo impacto en la roca y esta se derrumbó. Ariel escuchó el ruido del interior de su gruta, que también se derrumbaba-¡NO, NO, NOOOOOO!

Se tiró en el suelo, y lloró desconsolada. Viéndola así Flounders reunió el valor para entrar en escena y abrazarla, a riesgo incluso de que Tritón lo señalara como cómplice de su hija. Pero Tritón no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada más. Ahora miraba a Ariel con los ojos levemente temblorosos. Había destruido todo lo que era importante para ella. Todo lo que amaba. Pero era por su bien. _Tenía que comprenderlo_. Los humanos son peligrosos.

-Ariel…-dijo Tritón, intentando parecer autoritario, pero levemente vacilante. Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía soportar el sonido de su voz. No podía soportarlo cerca suyo.

-Te… te odio…-dijo en un susurro. Tritón abrió mucho los ojos. La frase le golpeó más fuerte de lo que podría haber golpeado él. Simplemente le derrumbó. "Lo has conseguido-se dijo a sí mismo-igual que Anthea… lo has conseguido…".

El rey se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. No podía continuar allí por más tiempo. Era incapaz de seguir a su lado. Ariel por su parte continuó llorando un rato más, mientras Flounders trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila… buscaremos cosas nuevas…-la decía, angustiado-yo sé otro escondite… no pasa nada… solo está enfadado… no ha querido… él no quería… bueno…

Finalmente Ariel se serenó. De repente, parecía atravesar un sueño. Muy seria, miró a su amigo. El cabello rojo ondeaba dándole un aspecto misterioso y nostálgico.

"Era la caverna de mamá-recordó Ariel-era suya antes que mía". No era un dato muy importante, la verdad. Pero de algún modo eso hacía que aquel lugar fuese lo último que la hacía sentirse cerca de ella. Ese pequeño secretito que las dos habían tenido. Un modo de quererla más allá.

-Voy a verla-dijo Ariel. Flounders se quedó unos segundos en blanco, hasta que después comprendió con espanto a que se refería.

-Ariel… si se entera… se enfadará mucho más…

-No me importa.

Ariel empezó a nadar en dirección a la guarida de la Morena. Era un viaje largo. Pero no le importaba ahora.

-Ariel… ella es mala… no lo hagas por favor… sé… sé que quiere hacerte daño…-suplicó Flounders. Ariel lo ignoró totalmente, mientras nadaba más rápido. Flounders quiso seguirla, pero al final se quedó atrás-tengo que hacer algo-dijo en voz alta, mientras pensaba en cómo impedirlo. Tritón no era una opción, al menos en principio. Tampoco Urchin, que estaba muy lejos entrenando en el nuevo comando militar en el que había ingresado. Y las hermanas de Ariel… bueno, Flounders no estaba seguro de que pudieran hacer gran cosa. Pero había alguien más que sí podía ayudarlo, y en quien Ariel había llegado a confiar…

* * *

-Piernas…-Úrsula abrió su caldera, y un humo rojizo inundó la sala dándole una desagradable sensación a Ariel de estar rodeada de sangre-veamos… vas a convertirte en un humano… tranquila… no va a ser muy doloroso…

-No me importa-dijo Ariel. Úrsula se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablarlo con él? Seguro que podéis arreglarlo-dijo Úrsula, comprensiva.

-Sé que no quieres eso-dijo Ariel con voz inexpresiva. Úrsula alzó las cejas. Luego continuó susurrando hechizos a la caldera mientras la pócima comenzaba a prepararse.

-Muy bien… veamos… este ritual requiere de cierta… colaboración…-Úrsula se acercó a Ariel con una extraña pluma en las manos. La pluma soltaba una tinta muy pegajosa con la que Úrsula trazó extraños dibujos en el cuerpo de Ariel: un par de soles en sus pechos, y una serpiente en su garganta. En los párpados le dibujo otros ojos, y en la cola un extraño símbolo arcano. Luego dividió la cola en dos con una larga línea.

-Serás humana…-dijo Úrsula-y vaya suerte para su raza, te lo aseguro.

-¿No podríamos usar el hechizo de transformación que me enseñaste?-preguntó Ariel, señalando la caracola del collar de Úrsula-el que te permite copiar otras formas.

-Pero entonces no serías tu misma. Además no es un conjuro permanente-replicó Úrsula-este sí lo es.

-Y mi alma…-recordó Ariel. Luego pareció recordar algo-nosotros tenemos… ¿alma?

-Hija mía, ya lo creo-asintió Úrsula mientras con los tentáculos hacía que el vapor de la poción ascendiera y pasase a tener un color dorado. Ahora la sala entera parecía bañada en oro-todos los seres somos cuerpo y alma. Hay más de lo que ves a simple vista. Aunque sinceramente, yo no quiero ver nada más.

Ariel asintió lentamente. Úrsula se acercó y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Para que yo pueda transformarte, debes entregarme tu alma. Pero solo puedo si es un acto voluntario. Y debo darte una… debo dejar que te vayas. Podrás viajar a la tierra y conocer a ese apuesto humano. En teoría serás libre, a no ser que yo… reclame lo que es mío… pero nunca lo haré…

Úrsula debía explicarle con sinceridad en qué consistía el acuerdo, esa era la única norma. Por desgracia para la bruja Ariel debía aceptarlo a sabiendas del riesgo que corría confiándole su vida a otra persona. Por suerte para la bruja, Ariel no estaba en sus cabales. O mejor dicho, ya no le importaba. No creía que Úrsula pudiese sentir hacerla peor de lo que ya se sentía. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de quién era Úrsula.

-Acepto-dijo simplemente-hazlo de una vez. Ya…

Úrsula le tendió un tentáculo. Ariel lo miró unos segundos, vacilante, y finalmente lo estrechó. La tinta que desprendía el tentáculo le manchó las manos y se las dejó negras. De algún modo, ella sintió que así estaba ahora mismo su alma.

-Bien… veamos-Úrsula revolvió sus brazos, y entonces el humo del caldero se volvió azul, y rodeó a Ariel. La bruja soltó una carcajada escalofriante, mientras Flotsam y Jetsam, que nadaban cerca del techo, se alejaban preocupados- _beluga sevruga traedme los vientos aquí….magia de fuego, noche del mar… el sino trocar… etvlaj savredk lollp…_

El humo comenzó a rodear a Ariel, mientras cientos de símbolos e imágenes salían del caldero y la rodeaban. Úrsula estaba desatando toda la energía de su magia negra. Ariel sintió como algo caliente la engullía mientras las luces multicolores se pegaban a su cuerpo y la zarandeaban con violencia. Úrsula tenía los ojos en blanco, parecía en una especie de trance, y hablaba muy rápido con la voz ronca en un idioma extraño, soltando espumarajos por la boca.

- _Fyodora sveja yakaruagra kikolota…_ ¡ _Evera derrateya fursilah_! ¡ _AKNA UVELDA AUPLAY_!-dando secas cabezadas Úrsula seguía con su macabro recital mientras sus tentáculos, ahora fosforescentes como si se hubiesen vuelto de luz, se acercaron a Ariel, y cada uno de ellos la tocó en una zona. De allí, comenzó a brotar sangre, mientras la sirenita sentía un dolor desgarrador recorriéndola todo el cuerpo. Vio como los dibujos que Úrsula había trazado en su piel empezaban a rajarse y su propia sangre brotaba de ellos. Luego los tentáculos de la bruja la aferraron por la cola, y tirando cada uno de un lado de ella, empezaron a rasgarla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Ariel soltó un tremendo alarido al notar como la cola se le partía de manera despiadada, y como la espina de la espalda se le retorcía con violencia en su parte baja-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Las pequeñas branquias de su cuello se cerraron. Notó como sus pulmones se agrandaban, y como por los orificios de la nariz y la boca le empezaba a entrar agua a chorros. Se estaba ahogando. Quiso buscar a Úrsula, pero solo escuchaba su risa, porque ya apenas podía ver nada. La transformación estaba acabando.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía Úrsula. Todo iba según su plan. Ella ya era suya. Y pronto Tritón también lo sería. Y Atlántica también. Como la auténtica maniaca sádica y apática que era se carcajeó histéricamente mientras Flotsam y Jetsam miraban asustados la fascinante transformación de la sirenita-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JÁ, JÁ, JÁ, JAAAAA!

Rayos y truenos rodearon a Ariel que perdió el conocimiento mientras un torbellino de oscuridad la consumía y desaparecía en su interior. Lo último que recordó ella fue el recuerdo de su padre gritándola… y luego estar a su lado, viendo las ballenas.

Nunca iba a volver a verle.

* * *

-No sé qué coño hacemos aquí. No hay nada en esta mierda-dijo Eric dando un ágil salto y aterrizando sobre la arena.

-¡Que sí, joder! Me lo dijo Zeke-dijo su amigo, el de los fabulosos rizos, bajando con más torpeza que él hasta la arena-hay una cueva por aquí… dice que él se llevó a una piba y follaron. Ya sabes que a ellas les van esos rollos. A mí personalmente me pone muy cachondo…

-Qué cojones…-Eric puso los ojos en blanco mientras le seguía-follar en la playa me parece una pollez.

-A ti todo te lo parece-dijo su amigo riendo, y luego bajó un poco el tono-y eso es porque nunca has follado…

Eric le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, claramente molesto.

-Ya lo haremos… Sharpay quiere reservarse…-dijo como excusa.

-¿Reservarse para qué?-se burló su amigo-¿para el matrimonio? Tío, búscate a otra y házselo cuando no se entere…

-No es tan fácil. Además es mi novia…

-Por eso he dicho cuando no se entere, capullo.

-Ya…

Siguieron hablando y andando distraídamente en busca de la famosa cueva, y sus voces despertaron a Ariel. La joven se había quedado tumbada en la playa después de que la dejasen allí, y reposaba sobre la arena, inconsciente. El cuerpo ya no le dolía, pero de algún modo seguía traumatizada por todo lo sucedido en la cueva de Úrsula. Sin embargo, y pese a estar sin sentido, reconoció la voz de Eric. El chico estaba cada vez más cerca.

Jim también la estaba observando, y sintió un escalofrío de placer al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Incluso en aquella situación y después de todo, ella seguía atrayéndolo inevitablemente. Estaba como la primera vez que él la había conocido. Sus grandes pechos se bambolearon cuando empezó a moverse y se dedicó a observarse. Lo primero que la fascinó fueron sus piernas. Observando sus pies se dio cuenta de que los podía mover. Miró sus dedos. Vaya… era increíble. Eran como los de las manos, pero pequeñitos, y raros. Y podía moverlos si se concentraba.

Intentó andar, pero no pudo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que permaneció en el suelo, tendida. Llevándose la mano al vientre, notó algo que antes no tenía: era un pequeño ombliguito. Fascinante. Siempre se había preguntado para qué demonios servía. Ahora seguía sin saberlo.

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-exclamó Ariel emocionada. ¡Era humana! ¡Era una humana! No podía creerse que lo hubiera conseguido de verdad. Todos sus sueños… acababan de hacerse realidad.

Bajando un poco más, se palpó la vagina. Era pequeña, y estrecha. Y húmeda. Tenía una leve mata de pelo rojo. Ariel se sentía fascinada por ella. Había algo allí que le hacía imposible dejar de mirarse. Acercando su mano la acarició… se sentía bien… era extraño… pero se sentía bien.

-… que tú eres todo un experto-se mofaba Eric. Al reconocer su voz, Ariel se incorporó de la arena de un brinco. ¿De verdad era él?-venga ya, Chad…no creo que hayas mojado más de una vez.

-¿Quieres pruebas? Para empezar, tengo fotos…-decía el otro, a quien Ariel también reconoció como su amigo-¡no te rías, cabrón!

Tenía que andar, era urgente. Además, estaba desnuda. Ariel siempre se había paseado sin sostén por Atlántica, y si nada. Pero ahora era diferente. Sabía que eso no estaba bien. Que los humanos no hacían eso. Por alguna razón, iban muy cubiertos. Mirándose su cuerpo, se sintió insegura. Veía su cintura muy delgada, y sus piernas gruesas y feas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que moverse, y rápido. Vamos, vamos, piénsalo un momento…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo puso un pie, y luego el otro. Y se fue de bruces al suelo. Eric ya estaba muy cerca. Ariel vio un resquicio entre unas rocas, y decidió hacer lo que llevaba haciendo con él desde que lo conocía. Arrastrándose como pudo y poniéndose perdida de arena llegó hasta la pequeña cuevita y se metió dentro. Justo entonces Eric apareció acompañado de su colega, con el que venía discutiendo y dándose amistosos golpes.

-Gilipollas-reía Eric. Luego se paró mirando las pequeñas grutas que había allí. No reparó en toda la arena agitada que había en el suelo, por suerte para Ariel, o enseguida se habría percatado de su rastro.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Max, por cierto?-preguntó Chad rascándose su larga melena distraído.

-Arriba, en la cala-dijo Eric, echando un vistazo-oye Chad, aquí no hay nada… esta zona de la playa no tiene nada. Pero podríamos ir a explorar los arrecifes otro día…

-¿Otra vez? Tío, estoy hasta el rabo de tu princesa sirena-dijo Chad mosqueado-deja de fapearte con ella y haz el favor de volver al mundo real.

-Vale, vale…-cedió Eric, con una sonrisa angelical. Ariel lo miró entre las sombras y sonrió. Era tan guapo…-pues vámonos…

Se fueron alejando. Ariel tragó saliva, preocupada. Tenía que hacer algo. No quería perder a Eric. Pero no podía presentarse así. Para empezar, había que aprender a andar, como fuera.

-Vamos-se dijo en voz baja, y tirada en el suelo estiró una pierna y luego la otra. Lo hizo una y otra vez, y luego empezó a pedalear en el aire, entendiendo su fisonomía y funcionamiento. No era tan diferente a nadar. Solo era que ahora en vez de una cola, tenía dos. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en esa situación, hubiese pensado que era una loca peligrosa.

-Vale…-Ariel consiguió incorporarse. Ya podría Úrsula haberle dado algunas instrucciones, o ropa. Úrsula… ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Eso era todo, no iba a volverla a ver? Algo no encajaba allí, pero no había tiempo de pensarlo-vamos a ver… uno, dos… uno, dos…

Empezó a andar. Por lo que recordaba, la cala estaba un poco más arriba, y luego el pueblo, o eso le había dicho Scuttle. Tal vez la gaviota anduviera por allí y pudiera ayudarla, pero por el momento Ariel no la encontró-uno, dos… uno, dos…-con una concentración máxima Ariel fue andando lo mejor que supo por entre las rocas. En el tiempo en el que había tardado suponía que Eric y Chad ya se habrían marchado, y la playa estaría libre. Por desgracia se equivocaba, ya que los dos chavales se habían quedado allí, bebiéndose unas cervezas antes de volver al hotel residencial donde descansaban con sus padres. No hacía mucho día de playa, por lo que no había nadie más.

-Uno, dos… uno…-Ariel siguió andando y al ver la orilla sintió un súbito deseo de echarse al mar y alejarse nadando. Pero ni hablar de eso. Ahora estaba en la tierra. Y sentir sus pies sobre la arena era una de las experiencias más maravillosas que había sentido nunca.

-No sé tío… no creo que fuese una visión-dijo Eric mirando su lata mientras reflexionaba sobre ello. Para él era algo importante, porque no dejaba de pensarlo. Pero le costaba mucho hablarlo con sus colegas, porque le tomaban el pelo y se aburrían enseguida.

-Sería el fantasma de tu abuela, o algo así-dijo Chad aburrido-¿está tan follable como tu madre?

-Vete a la mierda-rió Eric. Su perro, Max, un enorme y juguetón perro pastor inglés, acababa de llegar con la pelotita que el chico le estaba lanzando-¡Ey Max!-rió Eric-¡venga, atrápalo!

El perro se alejó ladrando y correteando animadamente, mientras Eric miraba en su móvil las fotos que tenía con Sharpay. En todas ella sonreía exageradamente y le besaba con su asqueroso pintalabios de fresa. No sabía cómo había acabado con esa tía. Solo sabía que eran la pareja más ideal para todos sus colegas, y que por fin tenía con quien besarse. Sin embargo Sharpay era muy complicada. Le gustaba jugar con él.

En sus sueños Eric veía a aquella figura pelirroja que lo había salvado. La había sentido tan cerca. No sabía lo que era, pero la había sentido. Y desde luego era real.

-No sé Chad… estoy harto-dijo Eric echando la cabeza hacia atrás-todos los veranos aquí… quiero irme a hacer el interraíl.

-Cuando cumplamos los dieciocho años…-dijo él, que había puesto rap a tope en su interfono.

-Ya...-Eric se cruzó de brazos y luego le volvió a lanzar la pelota a Max-pero esa chica…-Chad suspiró, aburrido del tema-es que ella…

En ese momento el chico se calló. Perplejo, se incorporó mirando lo que tenía delante suyo. Parecía una visión. Una visión que lo ponía a cien.

-¿Qué coño…?-Chad se incorporó también con la boca abierta, y se le cayeron al suelo el interfono y la cerveza.

Ariel avanzaba desnuda muy concentrada cerca de la orilla, dando un paso y otro, un paso y otro más. Desnuda y manchada de arena, era toda una impresión verla. Unas curvas perfectas… esos enormes pechos blancos… el pelo rojo encendido, tan llameante, tan atractivo… y su culo, redondo y apetitoso… y su… bueno, Chad mismo lo había dicho…

-Joder…-Eric se dio cuenta de que Chad también se había puesto cachondo. ¿Quién era ella? Sin duda debía de ser la mujer que lo había rescatado. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Joder… vaya mujer… estaba muy buena… Eric quería tomarla en sus brazos en ese mismo momento. Más bien quería _tomarla_. Allí, en la arena.

-¿La conoces?-le preguntó a Chad en un susurro.

-¿Cómo voy a conocerla?-respondió él también en voz baja-ya me la estaría follando…

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU, GUAU!-Max los sacó a los tres de su ensimismamiento. Ariel, que concentrada como iba no se había percatado de ninguno de los tres, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar al enorme perro que se tiró encima suyo y comenzó a lamerla.

-¡Ay nnno! ¡Para… espera!-chilló ella, indefensa. Max bajó la lengua hasta la entrepierna de la chica, y empezó a lamerla allí. Ariel notó un asqueroso cosquilleo cuando la lengua del perro se metió por su cavidad-¡Ay!-gimió, retorciéndose-¡Quita! ¡No!

-¡Eh Max!-Eric corrió hacia allí y apartó a su perro de la chica-¡Max, no! ¡Joder!

Ariel lo miró horrorizada, y se encogió en la arena, mientras la vergüenza coloreaba su rostro. Su encuentro no era como el que había imaginado en la caldera de Úrsula. No podía ser… había hecho el ridículo totalmente. Joder, él iba a odiarla.

-Es… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Eric tendiéndola una mano, mientras apartaba a Max a un lado con la pierna. Vaya piernas que tenía. Ariel no podía dejar de mirarlas.

No podía responder. Simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Menuda vergüenza. No podía ser verdad… él estaba allí. ¡Estaba con Eric!

-¿Estás muda nena?-preguntó Chad inclinándose a su lado. Ariel olisqueó su aroma a colonia cara, y lo miró con sorpresa. Chad la guiñó un ojo mientras le echaba un vistazo descarado a sus tetas.

-Nno…-Ariel se cubrió como pudo, y haciéndose un ovillo se quedó tendida en la arena.

-Joder Chad, la estás asustando-Eric le dio un golpe a su amigo y lo alejó, inclinándose él para el lado donde tenía la cara la sirena (perdón, la humana)-¿estás bien? Quiero ayudarte…

-¡GUAU!-Max se tiró de nuevo sobre las piernas de Ariel y baboseó su intimidad, pero Eric lo agarró del collar rápidamente y lo alejó de ella.

-¡Déjalo Max! ¡Perro malo! ¡Venga, ve a por la pelota!

-Joder con el perro-dijo Chad que también miraba la vulva de Ariel con la boca seca. Estaban ahí solos en esa playa. Al chico se le estaban ocurriendo muy malas ideas.

Pero Eric le conocía bien.

-Déjalo tío. Ni de coña-le avisó.

-¿Por qué no?-protestó él- ¡Es mejor de lo que podríamos pedir! No me importa compartirla contigo…

-Está asustada, además no tiene sentido-replicó él-ven, ayúdame a levantarla.

Entre los dos tiraron de las axilas de Ariel y la incorporaron. Estar tan cerca de ella los excitaba todavía más. Mientras Chad mantenía los ojos clavados en las tetas de la chica, Eric intentó mirarla a los ojos (unos preciosos ojos azules) y hablarla.

-¿Quién… quién eres…?-preguntó. Ella le miró asustada. No sabía qué decirle. No podía hablar. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Eric miró a Chad, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No tienes ropa?-preguntó el negro, recorriéndola entera con la mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nno…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Eric impaciente. Era ella. Sin duda lo era. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y cómo?

-Nno…-Ariel agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Eric la hacía perder toda capacidad de habla. Era tan atractivo, y ella se sentía tan ridícula. Finalmente en chico tomó una decisión.

-Chad, ve al aparcamiento y píllate una toalla. La llevaremos a casa-dijo.

-¿Seguro?-Chad soltó una carcajada-nos van a preguntar muchas cosas cuando aparezcamos con ella.

-Bueno…-Eric miró a Ariel de reojo. Ella se había sentado sobre una roca, y se tapaba como podía, roja de vergüenza. El perro Max volvía a rondarla-ya las iremos respondiendo…

Chad subió a por la toalla, y Eric y Ariel se quedaron solos. Él la miró con seriedad.

-Tú me salvaste-dijo. Ariel ya se lo esperaba, sabía que él había seguido buscándole. Seguía sin saber qué decir, así que se limitó a dar una seca cabezada.

Eric la miró con sorpresa. Entonces se inclinó a su lado, obligándola a mirarle.

-¿Me salvaste? ¡Fuiste tú! Pero… ¿cómo…?

-La puta toalla-Chad le pasó la toalla a Ariel y ella se envolvió rápidamente. No había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Al parecer pertenecer a la raza humana implicaba también un pudor inherente a mostrar el cuerpo.

-Vámonos… te llevaremos a nuestro hotel-dijo Eric-ahí podrás arreglarte.

Ariel asintió. Seguía asustada, pero no podía evitar también una emoción desbordante: ¡iba a ir con Eric! ¡al mundo de los humanos! ¡A tierra firme! ¡De hecho ya estaba en tierra firme!

-Entra…-Eric la metió en la parte trasera de su autovolante, un elegante mini negro, y luego arrancó. A su lado, Chad encendió la radio y puso reggaetón. Ariel nunca había escuchado música humana. No podía dejar de maravillarse con ella, y de mirar por la ventana y observar la carretera, los otros autovolantes que volaban al raso y las palmeras que se perdían en el cielo. Estaban entrando en la ciudad. En Suburbia, el sueño de toda una vida…

El complejo residencial Port Royal era un paraíso hotelero situado en la zona turística de las playas de la zona blanca. Se trataba de un hotel tan grande que podría tener el tamaño de un pueblo, y tan lujoso que algunos de los más ricos se permitían vivir allí durante todo el año. En invierno era tranquilo y apacible, sobre todo ocupado por ancianos y ricas viudas. En verano en cambio se llenaba hasta los topes de familias, y los clientes sobre todo adolescentes montaban un tremendo alboroto. Sin embargo no se permitía el exceso y vandalismo de las fiestas de la zona roja. A partir de las tres de la mañana la fiesta debía terminar, y por supuesto el consumo de drogas estaba terminantemente prohibido. Eso no impedía que de vez en cuando mafias como la que había dirigido Yzma consiguiesen colar más de un alijo.

Los padres de Eric y los de Chad eran muy ricos, de ahí que todos los veranos se marchasen con sus hijos al Port Royal a descansar. Amigos personales además de Weatherby Swann, dueño del hotel, eran gente rica y poderosa. Eric estudiaba en una prestigiosa academia de la zona blanca para ocupar un día el puesto de ellos. Pero como a todos los jóvenes de su edad, lo que ahora el cuerpo más le pedía era un poco de fiesta.

Por eso él y los otros hijos de millonarios que acudían al Port Royal se buscaban playitas ocultas y bosques donde celebrar sus borracheras y pasarlo bien. Eric era el líder natural del grupo. Apuesto, inteligente y carismático, todos querían su aprobación y su atención. Pero lo cierto es que él se la concedía a muy pocos…

Cuando Eric aparcó su autovolante en el parking del hotel y bajó a Ariel, enseguida un empleado se acercó a preguntarle que qué sucedía.

-La hemos encontrado hoy en la playa. No se encuentra bien-explicó Eric cruzado de brazos-voy a llevarla a dentro… pero necesito que nos ayudes… no quiero que la vea así todo el mundo.

-Lo intentaré-dijo el empleado ajustándose sus gruesas gafas-por aquí señorita.

Ariel dio un traspiés, y el empleado la miró con escepticismo.

-Al menos espero que pueda andar…

Los pasillos del hotel eran muy lujosos. Ariel lo miraba todo maravillada. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su palacio de Atlántica, aunque a ella le parecía mucho más fascinante el hotel. Por supuesto, cualquier humano hubiese pensado justo lo contrario.

-Vale, bien… por aquí…-Eric cargaba con el brazo de Ariel ayudándola a caminar, seguido de Chad y Max, y guiado por el empleado del hotel. Finalmente llegaron a una suite que estaba vacía. Eric dejó caer a Ariel en la cama, y ella se hundió en el colchón, fascinada por lo cómodo que le resultaba-¿te gusta, eh? Jaja…

-Supongo que sus padres correrán con los gatos…-dijo el empleado. Eric lo miró arqueando la ceja.

-Ha sufrido un accidente. Creo que el hotel tiene la obligación de ayudarla-defendió.

-Si ayudásemos a todos los vagabundos que se presentan aquí en pelotas, no tendríamos ni un mickey-replicó el empleado, impasible-así que por favor, háblelo con sus padres. Si ellos no están dispuestos a pagar la residencia de esta chica, tendré que llamar a la policía para que se la lleven de inmediato.

Dicho esto salió de allí. Chad le hizo un corte de manga por la espalda mientras Eric negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si se la llevan los pitufos podrán ayudarla-dijo Chad-quiero decir, que le tomarán las huellas dactilares y la podrán llevar a su casa…

-Y si… ¿no tiene casa?-dijo Eric mirando a su amigo muy serio. Chad echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sé lo que piensas Eric, pero no es así…

-No puede ser una coincidencia tío. La chica que me salvó… es ella… ahora ha aparecido… ¿no lo ves?

-Tío…-Chad volvía a clavar su mirada en Ariel, que ocupada en observar las cosas de la habitación, no se había dado cuenta de que se le había caído la toalla, y volvía a estar desnuda. Al inclinarse, puso el culo en pompa. Una curva perfecta y deliciosa. Los dos chicos la miraron cargados de lujuria. Si cerraban la puerta ahora, nadie oiría los gemidos.

-Oye esto… ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Eric. Al oírle, Ariel dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Corrió presurosa a taparse de nuevo, y se quedó sentada en la cama.

-Yo creo que es muda-dijo Chad.

-Que va, si ha hablado-recordó Eric-yo soy Eric… este pesado es Chad…-la tendió una cálida mano. Ariel vaciló unos segundos antes de estrechársela. Le estaba tocando. Santo océano…

-¿Y tú… cómo te llamas?

-A… Ariel…

-¿Ariel?-repitió Chad sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Pero en Suburbia hay de todo.

-De acuerdo… Ariel-dijo Eric tomando la mano de la chica con las dos suyas, más grandes y morenas-solo queremos ayudarte….

-Gra… gracias-dijo ella agachando la mirada. Eric la sonrió, encantado. Su inocencia le gustaba.

-¿Y… de dónde eres…?-empezó a preguntar, cuando su interfono empezó a sonarle con una canción de su grupo preferido. Lo cogió al instante-¿mamá?

-Eric… ¿podemos hablar?-resonó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Claro…

A Eric le costó mucho convencer a sus padres para que aceptasen pagar la suite para la chica, pero teniendo en cuenta las excelentes notas del chico y que les sobraba el dinero, no era tan fácil que se negaran. Eric consiguió convencerlos al hacer correr la voz de que Ariel estaba en el hotel y sus padres la habían acogido. Al felicitarlos todo el mundo por su generosidad, ellos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar tener a la chica, al menos durante unos días más. Encantado, Eric fue a reunirse con ella a su estancia del hotel.

-Te dejan quedarte-anunció muy satisfecho.

-¿Sí? ¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó Ariel emocionada. Ya se había puesto una bata que había encontrado en el cuarto, y se miraba el pelo en el espejo. No estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo seco. Miró a Eric con los ojos brillantes. Él la sonrió-¡gracias!

-No hay de qué… pero tienes que decirme una cosa…-dijo apoyándose a un lado de la pared. Ariel esperó, paciente-¿quién eres? ¿por qué me salvaste?

-Yo… yo… bueno…-Ariel agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo explicarlo. "Soy una sirena. He renunciado a mi familia y mi hogar, a mi raza, por venir aquí, contigo". No, no sonaba bien. Y era innecesario-vivo cerca de aquí pero… he perdido a mi padre… no voy a volver a verle…

-Vaya…-Eric la miró impresionado-entonces esa noche… ¿tú me viste caer al mar?

-Nadé y te rescaté….-mintió Ariel-luego te dejé en la playa porque… porque no sabía qué hacer y… ya venían tus amigos…

-Pero me cantaste… recuerdo tu voz en mi oído-dijo Eric-me cantaste…

-No lo sé… no me acuerdo…

Eric se había ido acercando a ella, y Ariel, nerviosa, retrocedió poco a poco. En su recién estrenada vagina estaba notando cosas muy extrañas y placenteras, que no sabía explicar.

-Te debo la vida, Ariel-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa. Ella negó.

-No digas eso…

-Pero es verdad-dijo Eric, y estirando una mano la acarició la mejilla-no sé si podré… agradecértelo… adecuadamente…

Ariel tragó saliva. Santo océano, no podía respirar. Estaba sintiendo más calor que nunca en su vida. Eric estaba muy cerca, y moviendo las manos Ariel notó como las acercaba hasta sus tetas y empezaba a abrirle la bata…

-Señorito Eric-dijo otro mayordomo asomándose al cuarto-sus padres lo esperan en recepción. Y a la chica también.

-Muy bien-dijo Eric, apartando las manos de Ariel, con fastidio-pues vamos…

Los padres de Eric se mostraron escépticos con la muchacha en un principio. Sin embargo Eric les dijo que había perdido a sus padres en un naufragio (era más o menos lo que él creía que había pasado) y que necesitaba un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Su madre se dio cuenta enseguida de que Ariel le gustaba al chico, y a su padre le daba todo igual bastante, así que lo dejaron correr y aceptaron pagarle el mes entero.

-Pero tienes que arreglarte Ariel-dijo la madre de Eric, una mujer exageradamente elegante y cuidada-te llevaremos al balneario.

En el balneario a Ariel le dieron un cómodo masaje que la hizo sentirse como nueva. Su cuerpo humano tenía mucho más tacto que el sireno, y más puntos de nervios que la hacían sentir placer cuando se tocaban. La masajista la dejó como nueva, y luego la acompañó a una pequeña piscina de aguas color turquesa, tallada en una roca subterránea.

-Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras-le dijo la masajista-así que disfrútalo…

Ariel no tenía muchas ganas de volver al agua, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La masajista la dejó allí a solas, y ella se zambulló. Cuando de repente, notó algo por sorpresa: su piel se notaba escamosa de nuevo, y sus piernas… bueno, ya no estaban. De nuevo, asomaba por su cintura la cola de una sirena.

-¡Oh no!-Ariel se retorció en el agua, asustada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se habría pasado el poder del hechizo? ¡Úrsula había dicho que era permanente! Horrorizada chapoteó intentando pensar algo. Tras un rato allí (escondiéndose cada vez que pasaba una masajista), se le ocurrió algo: y entonces haciendo un esfuerzo salió de la piscina y se tumbó en el suelo, esperando a que el cuerpo se la secara. Efectivamente, al hacerlo notó como poco a poco su cola se iba separando hasta formar dos piernas, y el resto de su cuerpo volvía a ser el de antes.

Ariel boqueó varias veces respirando de nuevo por la nariz, y tambaleando se incorporó alejándose asustada del agua. Ya sabía lo que anulaba el conjuro. Y lo que, de ahora en adelante, debía evitar.

-Oh… jajajajaja-rió la pelirroja, aliviada. Luego dio un salto rebosante de energía, y comenzó a bailar (lo mejor que supo hacerlo).

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó una vieja gordinflona, que pasaba por allí para ir a uno de los masajes.

* * *

-Dicen que es súper guapa…-comentaba una de las chicas, dando un trago de su refresco-y que tiene unas tetas enormes.

-No lo creo-respondió Sharpay con indiferencia.

-Ey, Sharps, es pelirroja-dijo el hermano de la rubia, Ryan-¿no sería genial ser pelirrojoss? Brutal.

-Seguro que es un tinte malo. Yo lo que me pregunto es si va a venir algún día-comentó Sharpay de mal humor.

-Mira, ¡ahí está!-señaló Ryan.

La mayoría de adolescentes se volvieron sorprendidos. Muchos de los chicos se levantaron al verla entrar, fascinados. Ariel llevaba el pelo suelto, que le caía por los hombros en cascada, y un bonito y sencillo vestido azul celeste que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Ooooooh…-las amigas de Sharpay no pudieron evitar corear en voz baja, y ella las miró enfadada.

-Joder…-Chad, el mejor amigo de Eric, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a las tetas de la chica. Podía imaginarlas perfectamente bajo aquel vestidito tan apretado. Eric también podía. Los dos chicos no podían dejar de pensar en ella desde que la habían conocido el día anterior.

-Eeeeeeem… os presento a Ariel-dijo Eric mirando a sus amigos. Estaban en una terraza interior del hotel, muy bonita, con unas frondosas parras colgando y árboles frutales que los cobijaban. Por supuesto Chad había puesto su rap a tope y habían traído bebidas y comida basura, lo cuál estropeaba un poco el lugar.

Todos se habían quedado embelesados mirando a la chica. Hasta Jim, que no formaba parte del recuerdo, lo hacía. La Ariel del pasado levantó un poco la cabeza y sonrió con timidez. Había demasiadas personas mirándola. Las chicas la hacían sentirse muy avergonzada…. Y los chicos todavía más. Estaba rodeada de humanos. Cuánto tiempo lo había deseado. No tenían ni idea…

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te has perdido?-enseguida un corro de curiosos rodeaban a la chica y le ofrecían amistosas sonrisas y un cálido recibimiento.

-Ven, tomemos algo-le ofreció Eric a la pelirroja, llevándosela a parte. Ariel le siguió, sonriendo a todos los chicos y chicas que acaban de acercársele.

-¿Eric?-Sharpay se acercó en ese momento, y Ariel torció un poco el gesto. Ella debía de ser…

-Sharpay…-Eric iba a decir algo más pero su novia se le echó al cuello y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios. Ariel y Chad, que estaban a un lado, miraron cada uno a un lado, incómodos. Sharpay se restregó en los labios de Eric un buen rato hasta que él la apartó finalmente-Sharpay… está es Ariel.

-Ya, ya lo has dicho-dijo Sharpay mirando a Ariel de reojo con desdén-¿cómo te va? Oye Eric, quiero que vengas conmigo…

Siguió hablándole insistiéndole en que la acompañara, y Ariel decidió apartarse. Ya sospechaba que Eric tenía novia, él lo había insinuado un par de veces. Pero siendo así, no quería verlo. No podía soportar verlo.

-Hay un palco súper bonito que da al mar-le explicaba Sharpay a Eric distraídamente. Luego bajó la voz en un tono todavía más dulce-quiero que me beses allí…

-Mmmmmn…-Eric no la prestaba mucha atención. Cuando vio que Ariel se estaba alejando tomó las manos de su novia y la miró, aunque Sharpay notó que en realidad no la estaba mirando-tengo que ir a vigilarla… luego vengo ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Es que no se encuentra bien-insistió Eric, y sin dar ninguna explicación más se marchó. Sharpay se quedó mirándole pasmada. Nunca le había hecho algo así. Se sentía fatal. Y se estaba enfadando mucho. Fue a sentarse con su hermano, que estaba cotilleando con sus amigas una revista de moda.

-Mira este crop top Sharps. Me está diciendo "pruébame"-dijo Ryan señalando con su mano cargada de anillos la página 8 de la revista-tenemos que decirle a papá que lo ponga en los escaparates…

Sharpay se echó hacia atrás su lacio cabello rubio y se miró en su pequeño espejito mientras se echaba vaselina en los labios. Su hermano y sus amigas notaron que algo no iba bien.

-¿Se ha ido con ella?-preguntó indiscretamente una de las chicas.

-¡Claro que no!-la reprendió Ryan poniendo los brazos en jarras-tranquila Sharps… solo la está enseñando el sitio.

-Ya… pues a mí me parece que es él quien quiere que ella le enseñe algo-musitó Sharpay cruzando una pierna disgustada. Eric siempre hacía lo mismo. En cuanto pasaban un par de piernas mejores que las de ella, se iba detrás. Estaba harta. Pero esa vez además… esa vez parecía distinto. La forma que tenía de mirarla. El modo en el que…

-Tranquila Sharps… la chica no es que sea lo mejor. Tiene buen cuerpo, pero de cara es feucha. Además creo que está operada-dijo Ryan restándole importancia. El mellizo de Sharpay era quien mejor la conocía, y sabía bien que estaba enfadada-no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo-dijo Sharpay cerrando el espejito y forzando una sonrisa-yo nunca me preocupo. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Acercándose al interfono de Chad cambió la música de rap a reggaetón y comenzó a bailar animadamente con sus amigas y Ryan, a los que les encantaba el perreo. Todos los demás adolescentes que estaban allí cenando se les unieron y en seguida la fiesta se había animado. Chad no quería bailar, pero acabó pegado a una chica mulata que contoneaba las caderas muy cerca de su entrepierna, poniéndole cachondo. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryan le miraba se mosqueó y se marchó sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes bailar?-le preguntó Eric a Ariel, que estaba comiéndose un bol de doritos fascinada por su sabor.

-Emmm… no, no… no sé…-reconoció ella avergonzada.

-Venga ya-Eric apartó el cuerpo y la limpió un poco de miga de los labios con su dedo índice, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más-seguro que sabes…

-De verdad… que no.

Eric sonrió y miró al suelo. Ariel le imitó. El chico llevaba unos mocasines muy elegantes, de color negro. A ella la habían conseguido unas sandalias blancas por las que asomaban sus deditos. Que raros eran, los dedos de los pies.

-¿Te enseño?-preguntó Eric levantando la mirada. Ariel tragó saliva.

-¿Q…qué?

-Te enseño a bailar. Yo tampoco sé muy bien… así que podemos aprender el uno del otro-dijo. Ariel no sabía que decir, y cuando Eric la tomó de la mano se puso tan roja que no podía ni respirar. Jim no entendía estas reacciones. No entendía porque ella actuaba así con él. "Porque le gusta… porque le ama….".

Eric comenzó a mover las caderas, y moviendo las manos de Ariel la acercó hacia él. Sabía moverse, no había duda. Ariel estaba muy nerviosa. Le costaba andar. Bailando se iba a caer en cualquier momento, y él la dejaría. Iba a pensar que era tonta.

-Tranquila. Tú solo escucha…-Eric alzó una mano y se movió al ritmo de la canción, en la que un hombre con voz muy grave decía algo así como que quería una cosita dura. Habían encendido las luces del jardín, y ahora Ariel veía al chico con reflejos azules y rosados. Mirarle era impresionante. Era como… un dios. Eric era tan guapo que casi hasta hacía daño. Lo quería. Quería besarlo, como había hecho Sharpay. Lo que Ariel no sabía es que él pensaba lo mismo.

Mientras la música sonaba Ariel y Eric siguieron bailando, y ella le siguió lo mejor que supo. "Es como debajo del agua"-pensó Ariel. Esta música humana le sonaba mucho mejor que la que había debajo del mar. Y bailar allí, con él… quería que durase para siempre. No se quería alejar…

Sharpay vio a Eric bailando con Ariel, y sin decir nada más se marchó. Ryan que ya se estaba motivando como solo él sabía se dio cuenta de que su hermana se iba, y al ver el motivo se fue también detrás de ella, preocupado.

-No pares-susurró Eric y se acercó aún más a Ariel. Ella podía oler perfectamente el masculino aroma del chico, que la penetraba por los orificios nasales y la embriagaba. El calor de Eric se estaba pegando en su cuerpo. Ariel cerró los ojos por un momento y dio las gracias. De no ser por Úrsula, no tendría nada de aquello. No podía creerlo, pero la verdad era que en su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

Bailar no la resultó tan difícil. Y cuando se soltó, la gente empezó a mirarla, porque lo hacía muy bien. Cada vez más los demás se fijaban en ella, pero Ariel consiguió ignorarles y siguió bailando con Eric, que fascinado era incapaz de alejar sus ojos de ella. Siguieron así durante horas, Ariel no sabía que los pies humanos pudiesen doler tanto y a la vez no se pudiesen detener, hasta que un miembro del personal del hotel los ordenó callarse y acostarse porque ya se pasaban de la hora.

-Vamos a ir a la playa…-le dijo Eric a Ariel-a lo mejor nos damos un baño nocturno ¿te apuntas?

Ariel abrió mucho los ojos, con una súbita preocupación rondándole la cabeza. ¿Agua? No, era mejor mantenerse alejada de ella. Miró a Eric. Él la sonreía, tan irresistible como siempre. Quería ir con él. Estaba cansada, quería irse a la cama… pero no lo hizo. Dando una cabezada le indicó al chico que le seguía, y satisfecho él subió a cambiarse. Mientras se ponía ropa cómoda en su habitación Eric rebuscó en sus cajones. Debajo de los calzoncillos había escondido una caja de condones que se había comprado esa misma semana. Quería probarlo, quería saber que se sentía. No era justo que Chad sí lo supiera y él no. No iba a quedarse atrás en eso. Y si Sharpay no quería, estaba claro que Ariel sí. Joder, la pelirroja era tan guapa… era una chica maravillosa.

Eric bajó con una sudadera gris puesta y un bañador amarillo con palmeras verdes estampadas. Ariel no se había cambiado, así que los acompañó con el vestidito, pero pronto empezó a notar frío, y Eric terminó por pasarle su sudadera. Al notar la ropa de él puesta encima, la chica se revolvió encandilada.

En la playa el alcohol empezó a rodar. Chad volvía a estar allí y se había encendido un porro que se fumaba tranquilamente en lo alto de una roca. Una chica subió a su lado al poco rato, y comenzaron a besarse y toquetearse hasta que los que estaban cerca tuvieron que alejarse, incómodos, porque estaban seguros de que irían a más. Eric por su parte se metió en la orilla y miró el horizonte, donde la luna se reflejaba en el mar.

-Aquí me salvaste la vida…-comentó. Ariel no tocaba el agua, temerosa de que su cola volviese a aparecer.

-Y tú me encontraste…-recordó ella. Eric asintió.

-Creo… que este puede ser un buen verano-dijo acercándose a ella. Los ojos de Eric eran de un color azul grisáceo, Ariel había visto muy pocos así. Él la tomó de las manos y las acercó hasta posar los dedos de la chica en sus labios, y empezar lentamente a besarlos uno a uno. Ariel deslizó lentamente la mano por la mandíbula de Eric notando la sombra de su barba y luego la pasó por la nuez de su cuello hasta sus pectorales. Eric la tomó de nuevo por la muñeca y permitió que ella introdujese su mano dentro de su camiseta, hasta tocarle el vello del pecho, y rozar sus pezones. Ariel cerró los ojos extasiada. Era tal y como lo imaginaba. No podía resistirlo. Desprendía tanto calor, era tan fuerte… necesitaba algo más que tocarlo. Necesitaba besarlo, saborearlo…

-Ahora me toca a mí-indicó Eric, y poco a poco se fue acercando a Ariel despegando los labios, mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de la sudadera, buscando las enormes tetas de la chica. Jim no sabía si quería seguir viéndolo. Por un lado lo odiaba, pero por otro sentía curiosidad.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo, porque en ese momento les interrumpió la persona menos esperada, o en este caso la criatura: Scuttle se acercó volando y se posó en una roca cerca de ellos, parloteando sin parar.

-¡Hombre Ariel, hola! ¡Hola que no la del mar, jajajaja! ¡Chica, te veo bien, vaya fiesta ¿eh?!

Ariel miró a Scuttle horrorizada, y después a Eric. Pero él no parecía sorprendido. Miraba a la gaviota con calma, y Ariel supo que él no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

-La gaviota habla en el idioma del mar, que tú tampoco entenderías normalmente-aclaró Úrsula a Jim-pero como esto es mi recuerdo, pues sí lo entiendes ¿entiendes?

-"Entiendo…"-pensó Jim, sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena.

-Es esa gaviota loca… es muy graciosa-dijo Eric. Luego se acercó a su mochila y tomando un pedazo de pan se lo tiró al pájaro, que dando un bote lo cogió y empezó a mordisquearlo-¿será macho o hembra?

-¡Eso no se pregunta!-exclamó Scuttle ofendido-¡Obviamente que soy un macho! ¿No se ve en mis plumas?

-Esto…-Ariel no podía seguir con aquello si Scuttle estaba allí. Eric miraba a la gaviota divertido. Para él solo graznaba histérica.

-Ariel, te noto diferente… espera un momento… ¡No! ¿Es un peinado nuevo? ¿Has estado utilizando el cachivache? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije!-dijo Scuttle y voló cerca de ella mirándola el pelo desde todos los ángulos.

-Scuttle…-masculló Ariel incómoda. Eric la miraba perplejo, sin saber que hacer.

-Quédate quieta Ariel, yo la espantaré-avisó Eric cogiendo una piedra.

-¡No, no!-exclamó Ariel preocupada. Scuttle soltó un graznido.

-Anda, si también te has puesto un vestidito. No te queda nada mal-observó la gaviota curiosa-¿sabes para que sirven los vestidos? Los humanos los usan para que cuando se sienten cansados…

-Vete, por favor-le dijo Ariel a Scuttle. La gaviota la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, vete-insistió Ariel. Miró a Eric, nerviosa. No podía ponerse a hablar con la gaviota y explicarle nada. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo justo en el mejor momento? Scuttle era idiota, no sabía por qué se había acercado a él en primer momento-vete, vete…

-Eeeeeh vale preciosa, lo que tú digas-dijo Scuttle mirándola extrañado-ya nos veremos… yo estoy en mi nido, ya sabes…

-Vete…

Scuttle asintió, dolido, y luego se alejó volando torpemente. Eric le vio alejarse y se volvió a Ariel, sonriendo.

-Parece que te ha entendido-dijo. Ariel asintió, nerviosa. "Demasiado bien"-pensó. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso.

-Eric…-dijo Ariel sin poder ocultar su desesperación. Quería que él la besara otra vez. Quería sentir su gusto. Y quería volver a tocarlo…

-Ariel…-Eric se acercó a ella y la guiñó un ojo, provocativo, haciendo que la chica se derritiera. Pero pensándolo, el chico supo que ese no era el sitio, ni el momento. Había demasiada gente, y le molestaba que pudieran verlo. Además en la playa sería muy incómodo, y si quería hacerlo bien seguro que acaba haciendo el ridículo. "Tendrá que ser en el hotel…"-pensó el chico. Pero hoy sería imposible. Ella quería, estaba claro. Era la típica chica que estaba "asustada" por la perspectiva. Pero quería, después de todo…

-Vamos a tomar algo-dijo Eric con calma y se alejó un poco señalándola las botellas de alcohol que habían colocado en una toalla. Ariel, perpleja, le siguió sin decir nada, aunque estaba muy disgustada. Quería volver a esa intimidad, y que él se metiese otra vez sus dedos en la boca.

No fue así sin embargo, y lo que quedaba de noche Eric bebió y se emborrachó hasta vomitar con Chad y el resto de sus colegas. Cantaron canciones muy groseras y se fumaron algo más que tabaco. Ariel quiso probarlo, pero al final no lo hizo. Cuando todo el mundo empezó a volver al hotel Eric iba abrazado a sus amigos y ni se dio cuenta de dónde estaba ella. Ariel regresó al lado de unas chicas bastante desvergonzadas que le ofrecieron tabaco (no le gustó) y estuvieron riéndose de ella y gritando también porque iban bastante borrachas.

En el hotel Eric se metió en su habitación, atolondrado. Tiró la caja de condones en la cama y se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo en calzoncillos.

-Eric, ya has vuelto-dijo Ryan entrando en el cuarto. Al ver al chico en calzoncillos, Ryan se puso rojo como un tomate. Él podía ser el novio de su hermana, pero no por nada era el tío más bueno de todos los que veraneaban en Port Royal, y a fin de cuentas Ryan no era de piedra-bueno, mejor vuelvo en otro momento.

-Sí, mejor-dijo Eric quitándose también los calzoncillos, y luego le dio con la puerta en las narices. Se metió en la cama disfrutando del tacto suave de las sábanas con su piel desnuda, y luego se quedó dormido enseguida. En su cabeza estaba la pelirroja, que lo llamaba, y le suplicaba. Semi inconsciente Eric se llevó la mano al pene, excitado… ella… tenían que volver a estar a solas…

-¿Tú qué problema tienes?-en el pasillo, Chad se acababa de encontrar con Ryan. El negro llevaba un chupetón en el cuello, y parecía totalmente ido.

-No tengo ningún problema-dijo Ryan con gesto de asco, y quiso irse. Sin embargo Chad le agarró y lo empujó con violencia contra la pared-¿qué haces?-saltó Ryan indignado. Pero no tenía casi fuerzas, mientras que a Chad le sobraban. Agarrándolo de las muñecas el negro se acercó y le besó en los labios, lujurioso. Ryan en un primer momento se resistió pero luego se dejó llevar, disfrutando del beso. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Chad rozó su miembro por debajo del pantalón con el de Ryan. El pálido rubito dejó escapar un gemido de excitación, y entonces Chad se separó de él. Parecía estar librando una lucha interna. Miró a Ryan, y el desprecio volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-Maricón-le dijo, y se alejó.

-¿Qué?-Ryan negó con la cabeza, indignado. ¡Pero si era él quién…! Maldita sea. Chad era un cobarde. Eso es lo que era…

En cuanto a Ariel se tumbó en su cama sin poder evitar pensar en Eric. Seguía tan excitada. No podía creer lo que él había hecho. La controlaba de una forma. La trataba como si fuese algo suyo, como si fuese una insignificante cosita a la que él estuviera prestando atención… y eso le gustaba mucho. Que Eric la dominase la volvía loca. Más, por favor… más…

Ariel notó sus manos cerca de su entrepierna mientras se metía en la cama. Era tan gustoso. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. Dormir en una cama humana era maravilloso. Se sentía mucho más cálida y confortable. Parecía una nube. Había tantas cosas que había hecho ese día. Y su casa, sus hermanas, su padre y su vida anterior… ni siquiera pasaron por su cabeza, ni una sola vez.

Ojalá no tuviese que volver a verlos nunca. A ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Ariel sin embargo sí volvió a verlos, no a sus hermanas ni a su padre, pero sí a dos de los elementos más importantes en su vida anterior: dos días después de la fiesta nocturna y la playa, cuando volvía a su habitación después de ir a una comida con la familia de Eric, se encontró a Sebastián en la repisa de su ventana. Dio tal respingo que estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿De verdá? ¿Eto era lo que quería? Lo tenía todo en el palasio… no sé por qué… no sé por qué…-susurró Sebastián.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ariel se recuperó del susto enseguida, y lo miró muy enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué buscaba él de ella?

-Arie…-Sebastián se volvió hacia ella, preocupado-po favó, vuelve conmigo…

-¡No!-gritó Ariel. Preocupada porque alguien pudiese oírla cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se volvió a encarar de nuevo con el cangrejo-¡No, cállate! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

-¿De verdá me ha olvidado tan rápido? Mijita eso no pue ser así… creo que tiene un compromiso conmigo-dijo Sebastián severamente.

-Claro que no…

-Te he cubieto la epaldas mucha veses Arie… creo que por lo meno me mereco una explicación-insistió Sebastián enfadado. Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-No te mereces… no tengo por qué explicarte nada… vuelve al mar, aquí estás en peligro… vuelve a casa-de repente una idea preocupante apareció en la mente de la chica, alertándola-¿cómo me has encontrado?

Eso era lo más importante, en primer lugar.

-Scuttle me dijo donde etaba. Llevo días bucándote. El reino entero te etá bucando-dijo Sebastián. Ariel se quedó pálida.

-¿Q…qué?

-¡¿Pero qué eperaba?!-saltó Sebastián furioso. Ariel retrocedió. El cangrejo era minúsculo comparado con ella, pero aún así a Ariel la seguía imponiendo muchísimo. Más que porque fuese amenazante como su padre, porque era una persona que casi nunca se enfadaba. Y cuando lo hacía, la preocupaba-¡Ere la hija del rey Arie! ¡¿Sabe lo preocupado que etá tu padre?! ¿Sabe tú el digusto que le etá dando?

-¿Ariel?-de la bañera de la habitación acababa de asomarse Flounders. Ariel dio un gritó de sorpresa, y luego se quedó paralizada. Flounders sonrió emocionado al verla, pero luego la sonrisa se fue difuminando poco a poco. Ella no le había dicho nada de lo que iba a hacer. Y se había marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo, con el objetivo de no volver. Flounders estaba muy, muy dolido con ella. Pero aún así había ido en su busca. Porque por encima de eso estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Ariel asustada-¿quién más lo sabe?

-Solo nosotro, al meno por ahora-dijo Sebastián. Ariel negó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Ariel…-Flounders la miró preocupado. Ella no le hizo caso.

-Iros de aquí… iros ahora-pidió, nerviosa.

-No me cuente con eso-dijo Sebastián-Arie por favó, entra en razón ¡recuerda "Bajo el mar"!

Ariel iba a gritar pero se contuvo. En realidad, quería verles. A ambos los quería. Especialmente a Flounders. Quería volver a estar con su amigo ¡había tantas cosas que quería contarle! Ahora se sentía fatal…

-Flounders…-Ariel se acercó a la bañera e introdujo las manos en el agua. Rozando las escamas del pez reconoció su tacto tan querido, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Sí qué había cosas qué echaba de menos.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho por lo menos-murmuró Flounders-pensé que esa bruja te había hecho daño…

-Hisiste un trato con Úrsula-susurró Sebastián, consternado. Ya lo sospechaba, claro. Ahora lo sabía seguro-Arie… delfines… tenemo que hablá con tu padre ahora mimo…

-¡No!-Ariel se volvió hacia Sebastián enfadada-¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Déjame en paz!-le espetó. Sebastián la miró, dolido-¡soy feliz aquí! ¡Tengo todo lo que quería! ¡Por favor, entendedlo, no quiero volver! Lo siento mucho Flounders… pero no quiero volver…

-No pasa nada… siempre quisiste esto… y yo que lo consiguieras…-la recordó él, aunque Ariel veía en sus ojos su alma destrozada-pero… estoy preocupado Ariel… Úrsula…

-¡Ella quiere algo, eso claro está!-insistió Sebastián enfadado-¡Arie, ¿de verdá crees que te entregaría pierna sin querer nada a cambio?! ¡E una trampa!

-No ¡No lo es! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de nada…!-exclamó Ariel fuera de sí. Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabe… Arie, te fuite hase tre días, y hase tre día que la guerra ha comensado. ¡Atlántica vuelve a está en guerra!-exclamó Sebastián alzando mucho sus pinzas. Ariel se quedó petrificada. Llevaban años bajo amenaza de guerra de nuevo. La última guerra la había terminado su madre, Anthea, consiguiendo una paz en el reino como pocas se habían conocido. Y ahora otra vez… Ariel ya había estudiado las guerras atlantes… no eran muy bonitas.

-¿Cómo… que guerra?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Sebastián la miró con amargura.

-Nunca etuviste allí, ¿no es cieto? En Atlántica. No etaba allí ni cuando vivía… llevamo año temiendo eto…

-No te entiendo…

-¡E Úrsula, Arie!-exclamó él, estallando súbitamente-¡Ella e quien ha organizado la guerra! ¡Lleva año preparándolo, con su hermana, Morgana, que e mala también y ambas quieren destruir nuetro reino! ¡Y a ti!

-No…

-¡Y ahora tú ha hecho un trato con ella! ¡Y ahora etá en peligro Arie! ¡Corre un serio peligro!-Sebastián terminó su ataque de nervios jadeante. La miró, expectante. Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo entender.

-Todo esto… es para que vuelva…-susurró Ariel.

-Es verdad Ariel. Todo es cierto-intervino Flounders en un susurro-por favor… ven con nosotros…

Ariel no supo por qué, pero las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Mirándose externamente, la Ariel del presente sí sabía por qué había llorado. Más que por el miedo a lo que le estaban diciendo o la posibilidad de que Úrsula la hubiese engañado, lloraba porque se había emocionado. Flounders y Sebastián habían viajado hasta tierra firme para ayudarla, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. La querían… al menos un poco…

-No puedo volver…-sollozó Ariel-no quiero… Sebastián… soy más feliz que en toda mi vida… nunca pensé… que se pudiera ser tan feliz… no quiero volver… por favor, no quiero…

El ceño fruncido de Sebastián se había quebrado un poco al oír aquello. La sirenita lo estaba conmoviendo…

-Por favor…-dijo Ariel en un hilo de voz-no quiero…

-Pero Arie… tu familia…-dijo Sebastián-tu padre…

-No… no quiero volver a verlo-Ariel intentó dejar de llorar, pero hablar de Tritón solo consiguió que lo hiciera todavía más-no quiero verlo… por favor, Sebastián… me da igual lo que me pase… no quiero volver…

Sebastián iba a decir algo más, cuando la puerta sonó. Ariel se giró de golpe, asustada.

-¿Ariel? Soy yo… ¿puedo…?

-Eric…-susurró ella.

-¿Eric?-repitió Flounders, alucinado.

-¡Escóndete!-le pidió Ariel. Su amigo la obedeció al instante, zambulléndose en la bañera.

-¡Arie, eto va en serio! ¡No puede…!-empezó Sebastián, pero ella lo cogió y lo metió en su mesilla de noche sin contemplaciones-¡Jovensita!

-¡Estate callado, por favor!-pidió Ariel nerviosa-¡Por favor Sebastián, no digas nada!

-Etá bieeeen…-Sebastián puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ariel cerraba el cajón e iba hacia la puerta.

-Hola…-dijo cuándo la abrió y se encontró a Eric apoyado en ella, con una pícara sonrisa. El chico la guiñó un ojo, y ella sintió que se moría.

-Voy a ir al pueblo… pensaba que podrías acompañarme… así te puedo enseñar…-dijo él. Le había prometido a la pelirroja que la enseñaría a conducir su mini. Ariel abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, emocionada.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso-dijo Eric, y pasó dentro. La actitud pasiva y tímida de Ariel hacía que el chico pudiese despacharse a gusto y hacer lo que quisiera. A Jim le pareció un poco grosero como Eric entraba en el cuarto de la chica y se acomodaba en su cama, pero luego, pensándolo, se dio cuenta de que él había sido mucho peor.

-Yo… sí, sí quiero ir-dijo Ariel. Desde la mesilla de noche se escuchó un murmullo de contrariedad. Eric levantó la cabeza extrañado al escucharlo, pero luego pensó que debía de habérselo imaginado.

-Puedo llevarte a conducir-dijo acercándose a Ariel. Luego bajó el tono, y su voz sonó más grave-y conducirte…

-¿Qué haces?-rió Ariel. En los últimos días Eric jugueteaba cada vez más con ella, la tocaba en partes sensibles y la hacía bromas, pero cuando estaban cerca de llegar al momento, nunca pasaba. Ariel empezaba a impacientarse más y más… quería que llegase… quería su beso… y su cuerpo… lo quería todo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó Eric, y cogiéndola en brazos junto su cabeza a la suya. "Bésame-pensó Ariel, impaciente-bésame, vamos…". Ella no podía hacerlo. No estaba dispuesta. Tenía que ser él.

-¿Qué es eso?-Eric acababa de ver algo brillando en la bañera de Ariel. Al acercarse, descubrió a Flounders, que le miró horrorizado. ¡El humano iba a comérselo, seguro! ¡Era su fin!

-Ariel…-quería que esas fueran sus últimas palabras.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿De dónde ha salido?-Eric acarició el lomo de Flounders y luego pasó sus dedos por sus aletas. El pez tembló levemente y no pudo evitar reír cuando Eric le hizo cosquillas en las branquias.

-Lo… lo he encontrado en la playa… en la piscina-mintió Ariel-es… muy bonito…

-Sí que lo es…-reconoció Eric-debe de venir de los arrecifes… es un pez tropical. Por aquí no hay ¿sabes? Solo en alta mar…

-Oh… vaya…

-Sé un poco de biología marina-le explicó Eric, orgulloso-soy un friki de eso…

-¿En serio?-Ariel sonrió para sí.

-¡No te rías!-se cachondeó Eric al verla así-tengo algo de cerebro, aunque no lo parezca.

-No lo parece…-murmuró Flounders. Como Eric no le entendía, aprovechó para decir un par de cosas más.

-Bueno…-Eric siguió acariciando al pez, cariñoso-podríamos devolverlo al mar… si lo subimos en la lancha un día de estos.

De repente una idea apareció en la cabeza del chico. ¡Su lancha! Era el lugar perfecto. Si iba con la chica hasta alta mar… ahí nadie podría molestarlos. Sería perfecto… y a ella le gustaba también el mar…

-Ariel…-Eric soltó a Flounders y tomó a la pelirroja por las manos-tú…

-¿Eric?-Sharpay acababa de irrumpir en la habitación, y al verla entrar Sebastián tuvo que esconderse a toda prisa antes de que ella pudiese verlo-¿Eric, qué haces?

-Es un pez… Ariel lo ha encontrado-explicó él, que disimuladamente había separado las manos de la chica.

-No se puede tener mascotas en el hotel-recordó Sharpay-y no te preguntaba por eso…

-No es una mascota…-Eric ignoró completamente la segunda parte de la pregunta de Sharpay-¿qué pasa?

-Pensaba que tenías que ir al pueblo-recordó Sharpay. Luego, sonriendo un poco, le mostró su modelito de lentejuelas rosas que brillaba tanto que cegaba. Ariel no sabía mucho de moda humana, y quizás solo era porque Sharpay le caía mal, pero le pareció horrible-… voy a acompañarte.

-Oh, bueno…-Eric miró de reojo a Ariel, y luego a su novia. No quería meterse en líos-bueno, vale… vale, vamos…

Se incorporó y miró a Ariel encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo "otra vez será". En la bañera, Flounders sonrió satisfecho. Pero entonces Ariel tomó el valor suficiente para hablar. Después de todo, no iba a quedarse callada para siempre.

-Pero ibas a ir conmigo-dijo. Eric y Sharpay la miraron atónitos. Él intentó indicarla con un gesto que lo dejase, pero Sharpay se dio cuenta y se enfadó aún más.

-Lo sé pero… en otro momento…-dijo él.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?-intervino Sharpay, sin poder ocultar su rabia-que venga ahora, con nosotros-Eric la miró, pálido-¿por qué no ahora? ¡Vamos!

-Bueno… es… está bien-accedió a él. Miró a Ariel, que se mantenía apoyada al lado de la bañera-¿vienes?

-Sí-dijo ella. Miró a Sharpay con dureza. Ella pretendía intimidarla… buena suerte para conseguirlo. Se las había visto con personas mucho peores, para empezar, su padre.

-¡Arie!-Sebastián los vio irse por el pasillo, enfadado, y fue hacia la bañera, metiéndose en el agua con Flounders-¡hay que asé algo!

-¿Cómo qué…?-preguntó el pez, encogiendo sus aletas.

-¡Pue no lo sé, por eso te lo etoy disiendo!-exclamó Sebastián enfadado-pensemo…

-¿Ya está? ¿Dónde andáis chicos?-preguntó Scuttle, asomándose por la ventana-¿os recojo ya?

-No, aún no. No ha querido venirse-dijo Sebastián.

-Oh vaya… no sé por qué, pero ya me lo esperaba-comentó la gaviota posándose en el váter y dejando un rastro de plumas-en fin, la tendré vigilada ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro…-musitó Sebastián no muy convencido-pero no hagas tonterías.

-¿Yo?-fingió ofenderse Scuttle.

Sharpay se sentó al lado de su novio en el coche, mientras Ariel iba atrás. Vio como ella posaba su mano en la pierna de Eric y se la acariciaba distraídamente, mientras parloteaba sin parar sobre sus perfumes, su nuevo corte de pelo y lo que su padre estaba vendiendo en su línea de galerías. Eric asentía de vez en cuando, pero Ariel sabía que no la estaba escuchando. Desde el retrovisor, el chico pudo ver a Ariel detrás, y ella le sonrió. A Eric se le contagió su sonrisa. Cuando hay tres personas juntas, suelen ser dos piezas juntas y una suelta, y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. A Sharpay no le gustaba sentirse la pieza suelta, sobre todo siendo su novio otro de los presentes.

-Y tú, Ariel…-Sharpay se bajó las gafas y la miró también desde el retrovisor, molesta-¿de dónde eres? Nunca nos cuentas nada…

-Bueno… nunca hablo con vosotros…-comentó Ariel. Desde que había llegado Sharpay y sus amigas se habían mostrado muy frías y desagradables con ellas, pero estaba acostumbrada a gente de ese tipo, siendo hermana de Aquata y Arista-vivo cerca de aquí… pero me he ido de casa…

-Oh vaya… ¿y tus padres lo saben?-preguntó Sharpay mirando a Eric-le están pagando el cuarto ¿no?

-Sí, pero es que…-Eric no sabía cómo explicárselo. Él quería que Ariel se quedase allí. Y mentiría a sus padres con lo que fuera para conseguirlo-lo que pasa es que Ariel ha tenido un problema… y la estamos ayudando…

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Sharpay, desafiante.

-No te importa-replicó Eric, cortante. Sharpay se quedó muda al oír su contestación. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, dolida, y luego se volvió hacia Ariel.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Ariel?-insistió.

-¿Tienes que enterarte siempre de todo? No es tan difícil dejarlo estar-dijo Eric sin apartar los ojos de la carretera que sobrevolaban. Sharpay miró a su novio furiosa, y luego se ajustó las gafas de sol y se cruzó de brazos, furiosa. Nadie habló en el resto del viaje, y pese a ser un silencio increíblemente incómodo Ariel se sintió satisfecha. Eric la había defendido a ella.

En el pueblo quedó cada vez más claro que la que sobraba era Sharpay. Eric ayudó a Ariel a elegir ropa, y ella le acompañó a las tiendas de comida que Sharpay se negaba a visitar. Aunque las comidas y cenas estaban pagadas en el hotel los padres de Eric habían alquilado un pequeño bungalow en una isla para ir a pasar allí unos días ellos solos, sin nadie más. "Quieren revivir su amor-le había explicado Eric a la pelirroja-yo cuanto menos me expliquen, mejor".

Los tres jóvenes se tomaron algo en una cafetería del centro comercial que daba a la playa. Sharpay se puso de cara al sol para coger color, mientras que Eric y Ariel prefirieron cubrirse bajo una sombrilla.

-¿No os encanta el mar? Es estupendo-dijo Sharpay mirando a la playa donde todo el mundo se estaba bañando y reinaba la algarabía.

-Ssí…-musitó Ariel mirándola. Sharpay era una chica muy segura de sí misma, que pese a ser feucha y no muy alta se había cuidado al máximo para lucir espectacular. Ojalá ella tuviese su seguridad. En realidad, no tenía nada que envidiarla.

-Sabes Ariel… tú pelo es muy mono… deberías cuidarlo más-comentó Sharpay distraídamente. Eric levantó una ceja, escéptico. Sharpay era experta en criticar el aspecto de otros-tengo un champú que puedo presarte, te lo dejaría ideal.

"Parece que intentan llevarse bien"-pensó el chico al oír eso último. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Quería a Sharpay, y sabía que con ella estaría mejor que con nadie. Venían del mismo mundo, les gustaban las mismas cosas… Pero Ariel… Ariel era distinta, vaya… no podía dejar de mirarla… no podría soportar si no conseguía hacerla suya…

-Voy al baño-dijo. Si las dejaba solas, tal vez siguieran con su charla del champú y se hicieran amigas. Es más fácil sobrellevar a dos mujeres que se llevan bien que a las que se llevan mal.

-Vale cariño, no te pierdas-bromeó Sharpay-pues eso, ya te lo dejaré.

-Gra… gracias…-Ariel siguió a Eric con la mirada, nerviosa. No quería quedarse a solas con aquella chiflada. Le parecía horrible.

La tienda de la música sonaba muy animada, la típica canción _teen_ que a Sharpay le gustaba.

 _I woke up this mornin' with my makeup on  
I've been fakin' it lately, but those days are gone  
You look at me and wonder why  
I got to cut these strings and learn to fly_

 _But the girl is only in your mind  
She's leavin' everything behind  
She's not the girl that's gonna make it right  
So you can kiss that girl goodbye_

-Es estupendo, ¿verdad? Vaya culo…-dijo Sharpay mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Pues sí…-dijo Ariel. Al instante se corrigió, roja como un tomate-quiero decir, él es… es muy buen… amigo.

-No te molestes, sé lo que hay entre vosotros-dijo Sharpay con aburrimiento-Eric siempre hace lo mismo, ya me ha engañado otras veces. Pero bueno, se le pasará.

Ariel arrugó la frente mientras intentaba entender eso último.

-¿Con otras?-repitió.

-Chicas. Chicos que yo sepa no, la verdad-le explicó la rubia con desparpajo-¿crees que eres la primera a la que anda viendo a escondidas? Le pone eso de ser infiel, pero en realidad es un calzonazos. Ha tenido cientos de ocasiones de acostarse conmigo, y siempre las ha malgastado.

-A lo mejor no quería… tener sexo contigo-dijo Ariel. El rostro de Sharpay se llenó de manchas rojas al oírlo.

-Claro que quiere "tener sexo" ¿te crees que piensa en otra cosa? _Ellos_ solo piensan en _eso_. Y tú que eres la primera guarrilla que ha encontrado, pues es normal que se emocione.

Ariel la miró enfadada, pero decidió no perder los nervios. Sabía bien como cabrear a alguien si quería. Y sabía que el mejor modo era precisamente no perdiendo los estribos, como le ocurría a su padre.

-Tienes celos-dijo finalmente. Al oír eso Sharpay se coloreó aún más-no pasa nada… yo también los tenía.

-¿De… mí?-dijo la rubia, furiosa-los… ¿tenías?

-Sí, los tenía-repitió Ariel-porque pensaba que Eric te quería… pero ahora sé que eso no es así.

-A ti tampoco te quiere, vida-le dijo Sharpay, escupiendo cada palabra con veneno-te aseguro que a ti te quiere menos que a mí.

-Claro que no-Ariel soltó una carcajada histérica-no tienes ni idea… no entiendes nada… en realidad, me das lástima, porque no sabes lo que tienes. Estás sola.

-Eric me quiere-masculló Sharpay entre dientes-es mío.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Eric decida?-preguntó Ariel, sorbiendo de su refresco con satisfacción-que yo sepa, no es propiedad de nadie.

Sharpay miró a Ariel con rabia, mientras ella continuaba bebiendo tranquilamente. Al final se levantó de la mesa y se fue, sin decir nada más.

Cuando Eric volvió, Ariel se había terminado ya los dos batidos.

-¿Y Sharpay?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Se ha ido. Está enfadada conmigo-dijo Ariel, mirándole con calma.

-¿Qué…?-Eric arrugó las cejas. Entonces Ariel se incorporó y le miró con seriedad.

-Le he dicho que no eres propiedad de nadie-dijo con seriedad. Le daba mucha vergüenza hablarle así a la cara, pero estaba siendo más valiente que nunca para hacerlo-y yo tampoco lo soy…. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes irte con ella… puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Eric la miró fijamente con sus ojos grisáceos, mientras ella le sostenía la mirada lo mejor que podía. Al final él sonrió.

-Me quedo contigo-dijo finalmente-te debía una clase…

Ariel sonrió, emocionada. El hecho de que Eric la prefiriese a ella la hizo sentir un increíble vigor. Se sintió más fuerte y decidida de lo que se había sentido en muchos años. Fue casi como volver a ser una niña. Pero Eric también la hacía sentir una mujer.

Eric hizo que Ariel se sentara encima suyo para conducir el coche. Ella notaba el miembro del chico muy tenso, marcándose cada vez más en su trasero. Era un tacto increíble, y la hacía sentir terriblemente excitada. Ambos estaban tan cachondos que apenas podían concentrarse, y estuvieron a punto de chocarse dos veces. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel Eric obligó a Ariel a mirarle, sentándola en su regazo de cara a él, y poniéndole un dedo en la boca de nuevo acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-Te has portado muy bien… buena chica… ¿quieres un premio?-preguntó, aunque su voz era casi un rugido animal.

-Ssí… sí…-Ariel aspiraba el aroma de la colonia cara del chico. Acercó un poco más los labios, pero Eric la alejó.

-Las recompensas… tienen que esperar-susurró. Unas gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro del chico. Muy nerviosa, Ariel se dejó llevar por su instinto, y acercando su lengua a la piel de Eric lamió las gotas, cerca de su oreja. El chico abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello le hizo sentir tan bien…

-No quiero esperar…-suplicó ella con la voz ahogada. Eric puso una mano en el blanco cuello de la chica y se lo apretó levemente.

-Está noche…-susurró-búscame…

Y salió del coche, que recién habían aparcado. Ariel se quedó allí, echando vapor y más roja que un tomate, mientras Eric subía a su habitación con un subidón de adrenalina increíble. Allí sin embargo le esperaban sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos?-preguntaron ellos, cruzando los brazos.

Al parecer Sharpay había llamado llorando a la madre de Eric diciéndole que su hijo la había dejado tirada en el centro comercial del pueblo, y que además la chica aquella a la que estaban manteniendo no era ninguna naufraga, sino una fugada de su casa. Los padres de Eric habrían echado a Ariel muy gustosos del hotel Port Royal, pero ya le habían contado a todos sus amigos lo generosos y buenas personas que eran pagando el hospedaje de una huerfanita, y no era cuestión ahora de echarlo todo a perder. El padre de Eric quería llamar a la policía, pero el chico les convenció para que no lo hicieran. Apelando a sus buenas notas una vez más y a lo muuuucho que les quería, logró convencerlos para que no la echaran.

-¿Por qué hijo? ¿Por qué tanto interés por ella?-preguntó su madre, mirándole fijamente.

-No lo sé…

Era cierto que no lo sabía. Le gustaba… ¿pero hasta qué punto…?

Esa noche en la cena Sharpay estaba con su hermano y amigas cuando Eric llegó y fue hasta su grupo de hermanos donde estaba Chad. Eric bajaba con su perro Max, única mascota permitida en el hotel por permiso directo del propio dueño, Weatherby Swann, que como ya hemos mencionado era amigo de los padres. Los amigos de Eric saludaron a Max y juguetearon con él animadamente mientras el chico cogía una botella de whisky y la vaciaba rápidamente. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No vas con él?-le preguntó Ryan a su hermana, alarmado. Ella negó con la cabeza. Eric la miró de reojo, y Sharpay agachó la cabeza. Nunca habían tenido una pelea. Y al ser el uno el primer novio del otro, ninguno sabía bien que hacer. Bueno, en realidad Eric sí sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo tenía muy claro.

-¿No podéis volver a casa?-preguntó Ariel impaciente. Estaba en la habitación, discutiendo con Sebastián, Flounders y Scuttle, que le había puesto el cuarto perdido de plumas-aquí no hacéis nada…

-Ariel, tienes que hacernos caso-insistió Flounders- Úrsula es muy peligrosa… en el mar…

-¡No me importa!-insistió ella-¡Flounders, no voy a volver! ¡Nadie me necesita allí, y simplemente no quiero! ¡Por favor, entiéndelo!

"Yo te necesito"-pensó Flounders, pero no dijo nada. Ariel se pintó los labios en el espejo lo mejor que supo, y luego se peinó con un tenedor que había cogido del comedor. Le sorprendió que el servicio de habitaciones no le hubiese dejado uno en el cuarto: el peinado es muy importante.

-Si lo que buscas es una estética desafiante, yo seguro que puedo ayudarte-comentó Scuttle tan dispuesto como siempre.

-¡No!-Ariel salió de allí, se calzó sus sandalias y se dispuso a ir al jardín-¡Por favor, iros!

Y diciendo esto dio un portazo. El cangrejo, el pez y la gaviota se quedaron callados, mirándose los unos a los otros en aquel lujoso baño.

-Tengo cartas-dijo Scuttle-¿mus?

-Venga-cedió Sebastián.

* * *

Ariel bajó al jardín donde todos ya bebían y reían, armando un terrible jaleo. Chad andaba detrás de una chica nueva llamada Za Zsan, pero ella no le hacía mucho caso. Su ligue anterior, Taylor, le miraba celosa, y también Ryan, que intentaba entender qué era lo que le pasaba al chico con él.

Eric recordaba una anécdota del instituto con sus amigos cuando Ariel apareció en el vestíbulo. Algunos silbaron, mientras Max salía disparado de nuevo. El perro la tiró al suelo y le levantó las faldas, haciendo que ella gimoteara, indefensa, pero Eric consiguió alejarlo a tiempo antes de que empezara de nuevo.

-¡Max, malo! ¡Ve a por la pelota! ¡Venga, déjala!-dijo el chico rascando el pelo de su cachorro y apartándole después. Ariel se quedó en el suelo mirándole, pálida. Eric la ofreció una mano con una calurosa sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, afectuoso. Ella asintió. Eric miró hacia un extremo del jardín, que daba a un pasadizo de arcos cubiertos de vegetación que llevaban a otra de las terrazas exteriores del hotel-vamos…

Sharpay vio como Ariel se alejaba con su novio, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras dolida, recogía su bolso y se iba a su habitación.

-¡Sharps! ¡Eh, Sharps!-su hermano fue detrás de ella, preocupado. No quería que se disgustase ¡Estaban de vacaciones!

Eric y Ariel pasearon por entre los árboles, mientras ella miraba la hierba, sonrojada. Cuando llegaron a un claro Ariel paseó por entre los diferentes árboles observándolos con interés. Estaba tan centrada en Eric, en todo lo que estaba haciendo con él, que se había olvidado de todas las maravillas que aquel mundo siempre había tenido, esperando para ella. El mundo de los humanos por fin era una realidad. Nunca pensó que podría llegar tan lejos. Pero los sueños se hacen realidad.

-Mira…-Eric llevó a Ariel a un palco solitario. La vista era muy bonita: se veía el mar de noche, con la luna brillando y las nubes formando una especie de bóveda sobre el agua, como si fuesen peces nadando en el cielo por encima de ella. Con la brisa, el cabello de Ariel ondeó al viento como una llamarada, y estirando los brazos sintió el viento azotarla el rostro. El aire es algo maravilloso. Una sensación mucho más fresca que sentir siempre en mar en la cara.

-Es todo tan… mágico-susurró Ariel. Eric asintió.

-Es todo tuyo-dijo-nuestro.

La ofreció una rosa. Ariel la tomó, pero se pinchó con la espina, y emitió un gemido mientras de la yema de su dedo corazón caía una gota de sangre. Eric cogió el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Ariel notó con increíble placer como él pasaba su lengua por la herida y tragaba la sangre. Los labios del chico se quedaron un poco manchados de rojo. Él se dio cuenta y la sonrió. Ariel lo encontraba terriblemente atractivo.

"Bésame-pensó ella-bésame por favor… ahora sí que no hay mejor momento… hazlo ahora". Eric parecía poder leerle el pensamiento, porque la miraba como si supiese exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

-En realidad, nunca es el momento adecuado-dijo él. Ariel tragó saliva, mientras el chico se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos-pero este no está nada mal…

Y la besó. Ariel tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Cuando al fin su tacto reconoció el húmedo tacto de los labios del chico, y su gusto notó el sabor de la boca de él, ella cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, extasiada. Eric la beso primero despacio, y luego cada vez más rápido, a bocados, ganándole terreno cada vez más mientras ella solo podía dar gracias en su mente y sentir al máximo, con todas sus fuerzas enfocadas en ello, el amor del chico.

Sebastián los observaba desde uno de los arcos por los que colgaban las enredaderas. Había decidido seguir a Ariel por si acaso, y la había visto alejarse con Eric hasta el mirador. Moviéndose sin ser visto entre los participantes de la fiesta (estuvieron cerca de pisarlo varias veces) consiguió llegar hasta allí sano y salvo, y espiándolos no pudo evitar sonreír. "Aaaaah… el amor joven… lo mejor para componer canciones"-pensó el cangrejo enternecido. No podía no alegrarse por ella. La había visto crecer. La quería. Aunque ella no le quisiera a él.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más salvaje, y Eric tomó entre sus brazos a Ariel aupándola y sentándola en una de las barandillas, mientras ella le ponía las manos en la cara y se la acariciaba, sin despegarse ni un segundo. Era como hablar otro idioma diferente. Como mantener una conversación solo con los besos.

Al final cayeron sobre la yerba pero siguieron besándose allí. Eric estaba encima de ella pero rodaron por el jardín y ella se puso encima. Ariel se sentía desatada, y cuando las manos del chico la acariciaron la espalda y luego el trasero ahogó un gemido de placer desesperado. Era increíble. Tenía que seguir. Por favor, que hiciera todo lo que supiese…

-Aaaaaah…. Ohhhh…-Ariel exhaló un suspiro cuando Eric metió sus manos por debajo de la falda y la acercó a sus glúteos. El chico ya no pensaba, se estaba dejando llevar totalmente, haciendo todo aquello que Sharpay nunca le había permitido hacer. Ariel le dejaría hacerle todo. Para ella él era su príncipe. Joder, daba gracias a Dios de haber encontrado a una persona así.

-Bueno, yo mejó me marcho-dijo Sebastián en voz baja, algo cortado, cuando de repente vio que Max el perro andaba cerca, olisqueando en busca de algo. Debía de haber captado un cierto olor a marisco…-sí, sí, mejó me marcho…

-¿Podemos pasar esto?-preguntó Jim molesto, mientras Eric mordía el cuello de Ariel y la acariciaba las piernas, levantando cada vez más su falda.

-No me seas timorato-se burló Úrsula-si esto es casi porno…

-Que te jodan-dijo Jim.

Eric siguió besando a Ariel, cuando ella pensó algo. Las palabras de Sharpay aún resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía que preguntarlo.

-Eric…-murmuró mientras él seguía besando su cuello-yo… tú… ¿tú me quieres, no?

Eric no levantó la cabeza inmediatamente. Ya se esperaba el típico rollo de de repente ponerse profundas que tienen las mujeres, así que alzando la cabeza la sonrió galantemente.

-Creo que está claro…-dijo.

-Ssí…-Ariel desvió la mirada. Toda su piel estaba colorada por el calentón-pero… no me quieres solo… por un rato, ¿no…?

Eric la miró pasmado. Luego entendió de qué había estado hablando ella con Sharpay. Pues esa zorra rubia se equivocaba. Él realmente estaba enamorado de Ariel. Hacía cinco días que no pensaba en otra cosa. Si eso no era amor.

-Te quiero… todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas-dijo con voz suave, y luego la besó en la barbilla-te quiero siempre… ¿y tú a mí?

-Te amo…-susurró Ariel. Eric asintió, complacido.

-Quiero…

-¡Que escándalo!-una señorona había salido a tomar el aire a la terraza y se los había encontrado ahí, retozando como mulas. El mayordomo que la acompañaba avanzó, muy disgustado.

-Señor Eric, por favor, dejen esta terraza. Este no es el sitio…

Eric y Ariel se marcharon riendo, y luego volvieron a besarse apasionadamente en un pasillo. Ariel le acarició el negro cabello mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Vamos a mi habitación-pidió Eric-vamos… quiero… te quiero hacer feliz…

Pero puede que fuera por el éxito abrumador de aquella noche o por todo lo que llevaba encima, o porque en el fondo las palabras de Sharpay no se iban de su cabeza, que Ariel no fue capaz de hacerlo. Se separó de él y dijo con voz tenue.

-Hoy no… no estoy preparada-dijo. Eric arqueó una ceja.

-Solo haremos lo que tú quieras-dijo. Ariel negó.

-Por favor… es que… es mucho… no quiero… todavía. Pero… bueno, déjame tiempo. Solo eso-pidió. Eric asintió lentamente. La besó de nuevo intentando convencerla pero Ariel se negó, alejándose.

-Por favor, perdóname-dijo-hoy no…

Y se alejó. Eric la vio marcharse. Estaba más caliente que nunca. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de serenarse. Era suya. Joder, quería que lo fuese.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó, y se quedó paralizado al ver a Chad y Ryan pasar por allí. En un principio pensó que peleaban, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando apasionadamente. "Joder…"-pensó. En el fondo siempre lo había sospechado, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a su mejor amigo por miedo a que se enfadase con él. En cualquier otro momento se habría planteado su amistad, pero ahora le importaba bien poco.

Se fue a la cama, pero apenas pudo dormir, porque la pelirroja no salía de su cabeza.

* * *

Las siguientes imágenes volvían a pasar muy rápido: en la primera, Ariel se despertaba de su sueño en la cama y se encontraba a Eric allí, con el desayuno preparado. La chica compuso una de las sonrisas más lindas que Jim la había visto y se echó a los brazos de su amado, que echó la bandeja a un lado y la correspondió a los besos. Eric cogió un poco de nata y se la puso a Ariel en la boca mientras la besaba.

-Mmmmmn… prueba… está muy buena…-dijo. Ariel no hablaba. Solo le comía los labios.

Eric llevaba a Ariel a pasear por la ciudad, y luego iban a la playa. Como siempre, ella no se bañaba, cuando Eric la salpicó de broma, se alejó, asustada. Al rato el chico salió del agua y fue a disculparse con ella, y terminaron besándose de nuevo en la arena. Ariel se dejaba hacer mientras Eric la tocaba por todas partes.

Él la llevaba de paseo en su coche, por una barcaza por la bahía y a ver un partido de baloncesto que jugaba con sus amigos. Chad y Eric marcaron los que más canastas, mientras Ariel trataba de disfrutar del partido apartando a Max de su falda.

En la mayoría de recuerdos Sebastián, Scuttle o Flounders los vigilaban desde la distancia. Ariel luego iba a la habitación y les contaba su maravilloso día. Jim vio como Sebastián trataba de sermonearla para hacerla entrar en razón, y en lugar de escucharle la chica le daba un besito en la frente, con lo que el cangrejo sonreía tímido y la miraba enternecido.

-No tiene remedio…-dijo el cangrejo mirando a la niña- lo sabe ¿no?

En el último de estos recuerdos Eric y Ariel bajaban juntos a la fiesta. Todos les veían, fascinados, y luego empezaban a bailar juntos una suave melodía. Ariel movía los pies uno tras otro, sin poder dejar de mirar al chico. Estaba bailando la danza que siempre había querido bailar. Con él. Ojalá durase para siempre…

-Ya vamos a concluir-anunció Úrsula. El océano se oscureció en ese momento, y rebeló otra imagen. La sala del trono que Jim ya conocía se encontraba más oscura que nunca, y en ella solo se veía una figura al fondo, solitaria y cabizbaja.

El rey Tritón miraba por los amplios ventanales. Tenía la mirada perdida y en sus ojos relucían las lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Dios mío, después de tantos años, volvía a poder hacerlo. Pero el mar se llevaba sus lágrimas, no dejaba que cayeran, que le abrasaran la piel. No podía disfrutar de ellas.

Un caballito de mar que a Jim ya le sonaba haber visto se asomó acompañado de Celtus, el jefe de la guardia, y ambos se acercaron hasta quedar cerca de Tritón, y hacerle una educada reverencia.

-¿Se sabe algo?-preguntó el rey con voz trémula, sin volverse. Ellos se miraron, angustiados.

-No señor, ni rastro de ella-anunció el caballito, apenado-ni de Sebastián…

Hubo un silencio. Tritón había cerrado los ojos, y parecía sumido en el peor de los dolores. Su rostro arrugado y marcado estaba contraído por el intenso dolor.

-Majestad…-Celtus miró al caballito pensándolo antes de volver a dirigirse al rey-las Legiones Abisales avanzan. Debemos concentrar nuestras defensas…

-Nuestros ejércitos ya están listos… solo hay que esperarlos a ellos-susurró el rey con voz ronca. Celtus negó, insatisfecho.

-Majestad… necesitamos las partidas de delfines… no podemos seguir buscándola…

El rey se volvió y se quedó mirando a Celtus fijamente. Aunque el sireno guardián era un hombre fuerte y grande, Tritón era exageradamente inmenso y todavía más exageradamente musculoso, e imponía con que solo hiciera un leve movimiento.

-Sí, de acuerdo…-Celtus agachó la cabeza, recibiendo el mensaje-seguiremos buscando…

Se alejó de la estancia mientras Tritón volvía hacia la ventana y miraba hacia afuera. Sus hijas estarían en sus dependencias de la torre este. No las había dejado salir desde la marcha de Ariel.

-Quiero que todos la busquen. Encontrad cualquier indagación, lo que sea-insistió Tritón-que nadie duerma hasta que ella aparezca…

-Sí, majestad-dijo el caballito haciendo una resentida reverencia. Luego salió de allí.

Tritón se quedó solo. Se observaba en el reflejo. Dios mío. Aún se veía pegándola en el rostro, gritándola de aquel modo… destrozando sus cosas… destrozando su corazón. Cada vez que la pegaba, el rey se juraba dejar de hacerlo. Pero al final su naturaleza violenta volvía a controlarlo. Era el enorme dolor, el terrible resentimiento lo que le movía a hacerlo. Ariel nunca había podido disfrutar de su madre tanto como sus hermanas. Y cada vez que la veía Tritón lo sabía. Y sabía que eso en realidad era culpa de él. Y sabía que no podría seguir viviendo, que no podría seguir soportando aquella culpa por más tiempo, mientras aquella rebelde melena pelirroja le desobedecía porque no había aprendido de otra forma.

-¡Alto, no puede entrar!-los guardias sirenos accedieron a la sala del trono persiguiendo a un pez globo que estaba rojo e hinchado. Parecía a punto de explotar. Fue directo hacia Tritón, que alzó sus brazos, listo para detener un posible ataque. Ya se había enfrentado a terroristas otras veces…

-¡BLUOOOOG!-el pez globo empezó a escupir una sustancia negra, que poco a poco fue generando una forma corpórea. Era una mancha de tinta con la forma de Úrsula. Y la mancha abrió su boca y soltó una cruel risotada mientras observaba a Tritón burlona.

-Y dime… ¿cómo lo llevas?-preguntó, pícara.

-Fíjaos bien en él… todavía no me ha olvidado-dijo la verdadera Úrsula a Jim y Ariel-como le quiero…

Jim vio como Ariel temblaba de rabia fulminándola con la mirada. Tenía que liberarse. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Y su alma, su corazón, le pedían ver el final de esta historia. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos como para pararlo ahora.

-Qué quieres…-le dijo Tritón a la mancha de Úrsula, que soltó otra carcajada. Como le gustaba molestar a sus enemigos, enervarlos con sus falsos encantos, aguijonearlos con su maldad.

-De sobra lo sabes… el tridente-susurró la bruja.

-No-dijo Tritón con calma-moriría antes que dártelo. Ahora lárgate.

-¿Qué me largue?-se burló Úrsula-bueno, está bien. Aunque, si ya me conoces, y tú y yo nos conocemos bien, sabrás que vengo con algo más… una contraoferta, digámoslo así.

Tritón parecía muy cansado. Solo podía pensar en su hija perdida. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Era como revivir una vieja pesadilla. Pero entonces un terrible pensamiento asomó a su cabeza. ¿Y si ella…?

-Supongo que sigues buscando a tu hija Ariel, aunque sea un poco… aunque sean otros los que lo hagan por ti-comentó Úrsula. Tritón estaba paralizado. Se le había cortado la respiración. Ella no… no, no podía… si la había hecho algo…

-Bingo… sí, la sigues buscando. Me sorprende, porque hasta ahora la has demostrado que te importa una mierda ¿eh, viejo mamón?-se rió la Úrsula de tinta nadando a un lado y a otro y manchando a los guardias sirenos con su tinta.

-¡MARCHAOS!-ordenó Tritón a sus guardias, que obedecieron de inmediato. En el suelo de la sala, el pez globo se había convertido en apenas un esqueleto podrido-que… ¿qué quieres que haga… para recuperarla?

-Ya lo sabes… el tridente-siseó Úrsula-puedo concertarte una cita y hora para la entrega ya mismo, si quieres. Para eso estoy libre. Dame el trono Tritón, y detén esta guerra. Dame el trono, y repara de una vez el agravio que la zorra de tu mujer cometió. Tú no tienes nada que temer, rey mío. Puedes reinar… conmigo.

Tritón se llevó la mano al pecho, donde el corazón le latía más deprisa que nunca. Ariel… Ariel… tenía que recuperarla como fuera…

-No puedo dártelo-dijo el rey finalmente.

-¿POR QUÉ NO?-rugió Úrsula desde la tinta, furiosa. Luego se controló un poco-quieres ver a tu hija ¿eh cariño?

-No es eso… te lo he dicho ya…-susurró Tritón con cansancio-lo juré… no puedo revelar el lugar en el que se esconde, al menos voluntariamente. Hice un juramento inquebrantable. Si lo intento… moriría antes de conseguirlo.

-¡MIENTES!-gritó Úrsula.

-¿Te mentiría?-preguntó el rey, dejándose caer en el suelo al lado del pez muerto. Estaba tan cansado-¿te mentiría yo?

-¡SÍ! ¡MIENTES, MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡MIENTESSS! ¡EL TRIDENTE TRITÓN, O LA VIDA DE TU PUTA HIJA!-le amenazó Úrsula, poseída por la rabia. Tritón negó con la cabeza, y Jim vio el miedo en sus ojos.

-Te daré lo que quieras… abdicaré en tu nombre… pero no puedes quitármela… necesito a mi hija… no hagas daño a Ariel.

-¡LOS HABITANTES DE ATLÁNTICA NUNCA ME ACEPTARÍAN! ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡TU HIJA MORIRÁ TRITÓN! ¡LA MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!

-¡NO!-gritó el rey, desesperado. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor. Poco a poco su rostro se fue iluminando mientras Úrsula continuaba con sus amenazas, y se reincorporó, con una súbita corazonada que lo había devuelto a la vida-tú no la tienes… no está contigo.

-¿Qué?-la Úrsula de tinta se quedó unos segundos paralizada por la sorpresa. Se repuso casi instantáneamente y empezó a chillar de nuevo, pero esos segundos de vacilación fueron suficientes para darle la clave a Tritón.

-No está contigo… si no ya me la habrías mostrado… ¡ya habrías intentado torturarme con ella!

-¡NO!-rugió Úrsula furiosa, pero ahora fue Tritón quien reía.

-Lárgate bruja. Como ya te he dicho, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme…

-Sé dónde está Tritón-dijo Úrsula apretando los dientes-sé dónde está porque yo misma la envié allí. Y si quiero puedo tenerla… es mía Tritón… y yo…

-¿Y por qué no la tienes ahora?-se rió el rey, desafiante-vamos… no me hagas perder el tiempo…

-La mataré… me necesitas para recuperarla-le advirtió Úrsula-la causaré una muerte horrorosa Tritón. Va a sufrir como…

-¡LÁRGATE!-gritó el rey, y las paredes del palacio retumbaron. Pese a ser solo tinta, hasta la falsa Úrsula parecía asustada-¡VETE DE MI CASA, DESGRACIADA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI FAMILIA, NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡ASÍ QUE LARGO, ESPÍRITU INMUNDO!

La Úrsula de tinta tembló unos segundos, y finalmente se disolvió en el agua como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Tritón la observó desaparecer con el ceño fruncido. Ahora sabía mucho más que antes. Como que Ariel seguramente seguía con vida. Y que Úrsula sabía dónde estaba. Y que había una conexión entre ellas. Bueno…

-Preparad mi carruaje-le ordenó Tritón a los dos sirenos de la entrada, que se apresuraron a obedecer sus órdenes de inmediato-y ponedme con Gill.

Las hijas de Tritón, desde la torre este, observaban el movimiento de tropas con impaciencia.

-¿Y ahora que va a ser de nosotras?-preguntó Andrina dramáticamente.

-Pues nos matarán a todas, seguro. Si matan al rey, matan a toda la familia real-dijo Arista, seca.

-¡No digas tonterías!-la reprendió Adela.

-¡NO ME HABLES!-la gritó Arista. Las chicas comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo gritándose las unas a las otras y echándose en cara cosas.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de que Ariel se marchase!-le gritó Aquata a Arista.

-¿Yo? ¡La única aquí que nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todas eres TÚ!-se defendió Arista.

-¿Ella? Tú eres lo peor que nos ha pasado, Arista-insultó Adela.

-No os soporto, sois una familia asquerosa. Os odio-decía Andrina con desprecio.

-¡CHICAS!-Attina consiguió callarlas a todas tras dos intentos de gritar. Ellas la miraron con sorpresa. Attina casi nunca perdía los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron ellas impacientes.

-Ese… ¿no es Flounders?-dijo Attina señalando al cristal. Efectivamente, el pececillo salía de la sala del trono de su padre, y nadaba a toda velocidad hacia la salida de Atlántica.

* * *

Gill se encontraba al frente del ejército submarino de Atlántica, que recorría los arrecifes del anillo exterior a gran velocidad. Miles de peces espada, delfines, focas, ballenas, sirenas y peces multicolores se movían a gran velocidad y sin descanso, entre ellos Jim distinguió a Urchin, el antiguo amigo y enamorado de Ariel. Si tan solo él pudiese ayudarla… pero Urchin tampoco sabía dónde estaba su amiga, claro.

-La batalla será dura, majestad-le decía Gill a Tritón a través de una caracola comunicadora-lo más probable es que muramos todos… o casi todos. Pero si nosotros nos vamos… tenga por seguro que ellos también…

-Cuento con ello-dijo la voz de Tritón desde la caracola-no les deis cuartel, Gill.

-A la orden-dijo Gill apretando sus mandíbulas-vamos allá muchachos. Hasta la última espina.

Los ejércitos atlantes avanzaron, y con ellos la escena de aquel recuerdo. Unas pocas millas más adelante como Jim pudo comprobar, las Legiones Abisales también estaban a la espera. Morgana encabezaba la avanzadilla rodeada de los tiburones Glut, Resaca, Ancla y Chum (los últimos dos eran los antiguos amiguetes de Bruce, a los que Úrsula parecía haber lavado el cerebro también). Flotsam y Jetsam nadaban por encima del resto guiando a unas enormes medusas rosas que iban dejando tras de sí trazas de su urticante veneno.

-Están muertos-comentó Flotsam seguro de sí mismo, y Jetsam rió.

Alguien nadaba cerca de las Legiones, y Jim y Ariel lo reconocieron enseguida. La sirenita estaba ahora más atenta que nunca: esta parte de la historia, la de cuando ella se había marchado, no la conocía. Era el momento de entender muchas cosas.

Flounders evitó acercarse a la Legión y se metió entre unos acantilados que Jim ya conocía: llevaban a la guarida de la Morena, donde tenía su hogar la cruel y fría bruja del mar. Úrsula efectivamente se hallaba allí, y cuando Flounders atravesó el repulsivo jardín de almas en pena, más lleno que de costumbre, la encontraron hablando con el tiburón Bruce. Bruce parecía muy enfadado.

-… me ayudaría. Pero me ha utilizado. Ha engañado a mis amigos… y ahora a mí. No permitiré que se salga con la suya… Atlántica es un reino libre-decía el tiburón, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la cueva y parecía muy enfadado. Úrsula sin embargo estaba lejos de estar asustada.

-¿No estás harto de toda la humillación y desprecio sufridas por los tiburones? ¿No estás harto de que se te haya expulsado, y prohibido el derecho de atacar a tus compatriotas, que en realidad como ya te dije es una necesidad natural?-le preguntó Úrsula al tiburón.

-Pues… no. No estoy harto-dijo Bruce pensándolo un momento-sé que eso está bien. Igual que sé que usted está mal.

-He sido tu terapeuta por casi diez años Bruce-recordó Úrsula intentando sonar razonable-nadie más ha podido ayudarte. Creo que me debes agradecimiento.

-Sí, gracias. Pero voy a tener que saltarme las normas una última vez-dijo Bruce abriendo su boca un montón. Iba a asestarle un buen mordisco, cuando Úrsula se movió a toda velocidad y le golpeó en las mismas partes con sus tentáculos en las que lo había hecho la otra vez. Luego recitó un conjuro en su arcana lengua.

- _Ordl eshen zimmm_ -dijo, y Bruce se quedó paralizado, con los ojos en blanco. El rostro de Úrsula se había ensombrecido. El plan iba tal y como ella quería, al menos por ahora-cuando vuelvas a escuchar esto y a sentir este hechizo te convertirás en la máquina de matar… en esa criatura que reprimiste… en lo que el amor te negó. ¿Entendido? Ahora, vete de mi cueva.

Bruce, todavía en trance, salió de allí lentamente. Jim entendía ahora como era que Úrsula había podido controlarlo después. Un bien estudiado movimiento por parte de una diestra adversaria.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?-le preguntó Úrsula a Flounders, impaciente. El pez se sorprendió mucho de que ella supiera que estaba allí, porque había estado escondido hasta entonces.

-No no me haga daño… soy amigo de Ariel…-susurró Flounders mirando a Úrsula aterrorizado.

-Si no te he matado todavía es porque eso lo sé-dijo Úrsula con aburrimiento. Luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa-¿cómo está ella? ¿le va bien? Has ido a verla, eres un buen amigo.

-Sí… bueno eh… sé que… sé que quieres el tridente-se atrevió a decir Flounders más blanco que el esqueleto del pez globo muerto-y he venido a decirte que… que sabemos dónde está… si no haces daño a Ariel… te lo diremos…

Por segunda vez en el día la sonrisa de Úrsula se había borrado. Ya no le hacía falta fingir que sentía algún aprecio por la sirena. Ya no le hacía falta fingir nada.

-¿Sabes dónde está el tridente?-preguntó la bruja, recalcando cada palabra. Flounders asintió.

-Pues sí-reconoció, humilde-pero lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Úrsula lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó hasta ella, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó amenazadora.

-Yo gnnnn… no lo sé…-susurró Flounders, intentando contener el dolor. Úrsula entrecerró sus mezquinos ojos con maldad, a la vez que apretaba más y más sus tentáculos-¿dónde está? Te lo pregunto por última vez.

-Nnno lo sé… lo sabe Ariel… ¡lo sabe Ariel!-exclamó Flounders. La falta de aire lo estaba desesperando. No notaba ni sus ojos, ni la sangre fluyendo al cerebro. Ahogarse era una sensación horrible, a la que un pez no está acostumbrado.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-Úrsula acercó a Flounders a su cara hasta estrujar su morro contra sus narices-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES?

-Nno la haga daño…-susurró Flounders, sacando valor de donde no lo tenía-déjela en paz… déjenos a todos… váyase… váyase a otro mar… váyase a la mierda…

-¡UAAAAAAAGH!-Úrsula arrojó a Flounders contra una pared marina, y el pez se golpeó en un ojo fuertemente. Se le hizo un fuerte moratón, y se dio cuenta de que ya no veía por él. La bruja le había dejado tuerto.

Pero Úrsula no tenía suficiente. Nunca lo tenía. Agarró de nuevo a Flounders y lo zarandeó con extrema violencia.

-¡NO!-la Ariel del presente lo miraba asustada. Pero la Úrsula del presente la tranquilizó.

-No te preocupes Ariel. No le maté… no…

-Vas a ir a buscar a esa puta y le vas a decir que venga inmediatamente ante mí ¿entiendes? Quiero que me traiga el tridente. Consigue que vuelva a meterse en el agua y me la traes ¿entendido?

-Ssí…-Flounders asintió. Úrsula arrugó su boca con un gesto de desprecio.

-Ariel ahora es mía, Flounders. Si quiero, puedo matarla ahora mismo. Su alma me pertenece. ¿Entiendes? Su alma es mía… así que es mejor que me la traigas de vuelta y consiga ese tridente, o de lo contrario morirá. Tritón cree que está fuera de mi alcance, pero se equivoca.

-Ella es la llave de todo esto… ¿no?-dijo Flounders. Úrsula asintió lentamente. El pez escupió sangre y luego se encaró con la bruja-creías que te serviría como un simple método de chantaje, pero resulta que es la clave… la única forma…

-Has escuchado mi conversación con Tritón-dijo Úrsula. Flounders asintió valientemente. Ahora que ya había sentido el dolor y había pasado el miedo, no la temía tanto. O más bien no podía tenerla más miedo.

-Eres un pez curioso, Flounders. Serías una buena adquisición para mi ejército-dijo Úrsula, y su voz se volvió mucho más carameloso de nuevo.

-Lo siento-dijo el pez girándose levemente y sonriendo-pero soy anti belicista.

Y diciendo esto se marchó. Tenía que contactar con Scuttle. Ahora que sabía el plan de Úrsula podía arreglar las cosas. Si conseguía avisar a Ariel a tiempo seguramente podían engañar a la bruja para que creyera que iban a entregarle el tridente, y luego vencerla de un modo u otro. Sabía que uniendo fuerzas, él y la sirenita podrían conseguirlo. Eran un equipo imparable.

-No lo entiendo…-Jim hablaba en voz baja, pero Úrsula detuvo el recuerdo como si fuese un mando de la tele.

-¿El qué, bebé?-dijo, acercándolo a su fofo rostro morado.

-Para qué la mandaste a tierra. Para qué le diste todo-dijo Jim.

-Sabía que iría a la costa, así que la podía localizar fácilmente-explicó Úrsula-permití que se alejara de casa porque la necesitaba fuera del mar un tiempo, o su padre podría encontrarla. Pero gracias al hechizo que ahora la une a mí podía matarla en cualquier momento. Aún puedo, de hecho.

-Vaya… conmovedor-ironizó Jim. Úrsula de dio un besito, y el chico se revolvió, asqueado.

-Oh Jim, eres un crío. ¿Ya has adivinado como termina esta historia?-preguntó Úrsula riendo burlona. Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Creo que sí-susurró.

-Veámoslo-dijo Úrsula sonriendo. Y la imagen volvió a cambiar. Parecía un día muy caluroso, el cielo estaba teñido de naranja…

Por lo que Jim pudo ver ya habían pasado varias semanas, de hecho estaban ya a principios de septiembre. Las clases empezarían pronto, y el verano se iba a terminar. Jim recordaba esos días. Había hecho mucho calor en toda Suburbia. Y pensar que en ese momento seguramente él estaba en Montressor con sus colegas o haciéndole una visita a Silver. Sin conocer a la pelirroja aún. Sin haber muerto todavía.

Pero eso significaba que Ariel moriría pronto, porque ellos se habían conocido en la última semana de septiembre, durante la primera misión, la del Príncipe Juan. Entonces sería pronto… ella iba a hacerlo… Jim no estaba seguro de querer ver eso.

Las piscinas del hotel Port Royal estaban llenas hasta arriba de bañistas, pero conforme fue pasando el mediodía se fueron vaciando. Solo quedaban un grupo de chicos jugando al baloncesto en la cancha de al lado, y sudando como cerdos. Eric, Chad y el resto de sus amigos jugaban solo con el pantalón de deporte, mientras las chicas los observaban desde un banquillo, embelesadas. Una de ellas, Martha, jugaba con el grupo en la cancha, y todos la animaban más que a ninguna. Ariel se hallaba entre las chicas mirando a Eric, conversando tranquilamente. Las demás no eran demasiado agradables con ella desde que le había quitado el novio a Sharpay, pero tampoco podían ignorarla. Ariel tampoco las hacía demasiado caso.

Una de las chicas, mirando su interfono, emitió un fuerte chillido, e incorporándose se alejó de la cancha dando saltitos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaron las otras yendo detrás de ella. Ariel también las siguió, aunque hubiera preferido quedándose a observar los bíceps de Eric un rato más.

-IIIIIIIIIH ¡Es la sala del comedor principal! ¡Me la han dado! ¡Podemos hacer la fiesta de despedida allí!

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-gritaron todas a la vez, emocionadas. Ariel las miró extrañada.

-¿De despedida…?

-Claro-replicó la que tenía el interfono-¡volvemos el viernes! ¡Se acaba el verano!

-Oh…-Ariel se mordió el labio, preocupada. Al igual que las sirenas los humanos tenían estaciones, pero ellos en vez de por las corrientes las medían en el cambio de la temperatura ambiente y los árboles.

Ariel no quería que se terminase el verano. No sabía que iba a ser de ella después. No tenía a dónde ir. Y desde luego no pensaba volver. ¿Y si se perdía en aquella gran ciudad de los hombres, sin tener a dónde ir? ¿No sería mejor terminar aquella locura, y volver de nuevo al mar? Llevaba lejos de casa seis semanas, más tiempo de lo que había estado nunca.

Pero no, volver a casa no era una opción en absoluto. Y además había una esperanza secreta en su corazón, una fuerza que era lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante: Eric la llevaría consigo. Se la llevaría de la costa al interior, la llevaría a dónde él fuera, porque la amaba, y con su amor Ariel sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía mejor de lo que era, más fuerte, más pura. De algún modo querer a Eric y que él la quisiera hacía que todo mereciese la pena. Hasta su vida ya no le parecía tan mala, si había desembocado en él.

Ariel miró a Eric que en ese momento tiraba desde la línea de triples, y luego a las demás chicas, que ya estaban discutiendo sobre como decorar el comedor y hacer la mejor de las fiestas. ¿Qué modelito llevar? ¿Con quién ir? Varias eran las candidatas a que las llevase Chad. Todas soñaban con que las llevase Eric. Pero claro, él ya tenía novia…

-¿Qué hay que hacer para el baile?-preguntó Ariel, educada. Las demás la miraron extrañadas.

-No sé ¿Bailar?-dijo una con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos que llevar un vestido muy bonito, no es de largo así que no te preocupes, pero hay que ir súper guapas, y luego habrá una cena y música y bailaremos, y será una noche loca de despedida de los mejores de los amigos-explicó la del interfono, ensoñadora-oh Ariel, será maravilloso, te lo aseguro ¡No te la puedes perder!

-No voy a hacerlo…-Ariel miró de reojo a Eric.

-Podemos coronar a la mejor pareja-sugirió otra de las chicas-¡eso sería estupendo!

Ariel abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿La mejor pareja?-repitió.

En ese momento Jim reparó en algo: por el cielo Scuttle sobrevolaba la pista de baloncesto llevando a Flounders entre sus patas, con la intención de depositarlo, como las otras veces, en la bañera del cuarto de Ariel. La gaviota sobrellevaba lo mejor que podía el peso del pez y batía sus alas peladas a duras penas. Entonces des de abajo Chad la señaló y apuntó hacia ella con la pelota de basket, sonriendo. Sus compañeros rieron también en voz baja.

-Por eso he estado pensando que la mejor manera de poner huevos es habiendo comido primero cocos de palmera verde-comentaba Scuttle tan excéntrico como siempre mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la chica-ya sé que me vas a decir… "Scuttle, tú no puedes poner huevos…" ¡pues te equivocas! Según un reciente estudio que hizo un merluzo llamado Koki…

-¡Scuttle!-Flounders acababa de ver como a bajo los muchachos humanos los apuntaban con el balón-¡SCUTTLE!

-Ya sabía que me lo ibas a decir-repuso la gaviota, a lo suyo-¡pues mira! Cuando consiga poner un huevo, serás el primer invitado a comértelo. Porque para qué iba a querer los huevos si no…

-¡SCUTTLE ABAJO!-exclamó Flounders. Tarde, porque el balón ya iba disparado hacia ellos a gran velocidad como un proyectil. Scuttle lo vio en el último segundo antes de que se estrellara en su pico. Flounders el ojo que le quedaba sano preparado para el golpe, pero entonces Scuttle esquivó el tiro en una curva milagrosa, y el balón se perdió fuera del muro del hotel.

-¡Mierda!-se lamentó Chad a bajo, mientras sus amigos seguían riendo.

-¡Ja já! ¡Chúpate esa, kamikaze social!-se rió Scuttle mirando al chico. Iba mirándolo tanto que se distrajo y se estampó contra una ventana del hotel, soltando a Flounders que cayó varios metros hasta aterrizar en el suelo de la cancha. En cuanto a Scuttle, aterrizó en la copa de una de sus palmeras, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Premio! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Que bicho más gilipollas!-se rió Chad dando palmas.

-Jajajajajajaja, vaya hostia-se carcajeó Eric. Entonces Max salió disparado hacia Flounders, que coleteaba débilmente en el suelo. Si al menos conseguía llegar a la piscina…

-¡No!-exclamó el pez asustado al ver como el perro abría la boca para comérselo.

-¡Max, no! ¡Espera!-Eric cogió a su perro y lo apartó antes de que masticara al pez-¿no eres el pez de Ariel? ¡Ariel! ¡Eh, Ariel!

Ella miró a Eric de reojo. Estaba demasiado absorta con la charla del baile, que había despertado totalmente su curiosidad.

-¡Ariel!-la llamó su novio de nuevo. Ariel supuso que quería llamar su atención, como siempre, así que no le hizo caso. Solo se echó su cabello hacia atrás y meneó un poco sus caderas, haciendo entender que le había oído, pero pasaba de él. Eric sonrió, travieso-… te vas a enterar…

-Joder, es un pez muy raro-comentó Chad cogiendo a Flounders de las manos de Eric y echándole un vistazo-que colores…

-Tío, tío, no tenemos pelota. Pero eso nos sirve-rió Zeke, otro de sus compañeros con muy mala idea.

-Pues es verdad-razonó Chad. Luego le dio un golpe con el pie a Flounders y se lo pasó a Zeke-¡Mira!

-¡Ajajajajaja tío! ¡Mira!-Zeke le dio un golpe con una rodilla a Flounders y luego con la otra, como si fuese una pelota de fútbol. El pez notó un intenso dolor en las costillas que le hizo estallar en lágrimas, mientras los chicos del equipo de baloncesto empezaban a pasárselo unos a otros entretenidos en aquel nuevo juegos.

-¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Le hacéis daño!-protestó Martha, que se negaba a jugar. Eric por su parte seguía empeñado en llamar la atención de Ariel.

-¡Eh tú, tú! ¡La pelirroja!-llamó el chico. Ariel le miró de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa y fingió ignorarlo.

-A… Arieeel…-Flounders sintió como la rodilla de Zeke se le volvía a clavar como una piedra en la mandíbula. Estaba seguro de que se le habían roto varias costillas. Y le empezaba a faltar el oxígeno. Cada vez más.

-Tío, tío, paremos ya-dijo otro de los chicos, algo más preocupado por el pez.

-Vale tú, pero antes… ¡Tri tri triple!-Chad tiró a canasta y acertó, y Flounders emitió un fuerte chillido mientras cruzaba la red y aterrizaba de morros en el suelo, rompiéndose la cara. Los chicos prorrumpieron en carcajadas por la gracia de Chad.

-Que cabrón-se rió Zeke.

-Dejadlo ya tío-intervino Eric viendo al desgraciado pez-os lo vais a cargar.

-¡Parad!-insistió Martha consternada.

-Tiro una última vez y ya-dijo Chad.

-Vale, pero luego vámonos ya-dijo Eric con aburrimiento. Chad apuntó de nuevo con Flounders, que miraba horrorizado la canasta. No sobreviviría a otro golpe así.

-A… Arieeel… Ariel-suplicó el pez incapaz de hablar con coherencia por el dolor.

-Jordan se prepara…-anunció Chad apuntando a la canasta. Zeke se puso unos metros delante para hacer tapón.

-A… Arieeeeeel…

Ariel ya le había parecido escuchar su nombre pero todo lo que las chicas le estaban contando la tenía absorbida. Tenía que conseguir un precioso vestido. Sería la más guapa de la fiesta…

-¡ARIEL!-fue el chillido de Scuttle que acababa de reincorporarse lo que alertó a la pelirroja, que al girarse vio a Flounders en las manos de Chad, a punto de saltar a canasta.

-¿Flounders?-Ariel fue hacia Chad mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Su amigo pez había vuelto a ponerse en peligro por verla. ¡Tenía que aprender a dejarla vivir su vida! Maldita sea…

-Para, anda-le dijo Ariel a Chad, quitándole a Flounders. Ariel vio las manchas de sangre en el pez y se sorprendió-¿le habéis hecho daño?

-Emmm no… eso ha sido el perro de Eric-se excusó Chad, mirándola extrañado.

-¡No mientas capullo!-rió él. Chad le guiñó un ojo con sorna.

Ariel miró a Flounders, que parecía querer decirle algo. Ella debía ayudarlo, pero ahora mismo no podía. ¡Tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, no podía quitarse tiempo ahora! Se asomó por la barandilla que daba al mar y echó a Flounders al agua.

-Así te recuperarás-le dijo antes de lanzarlo-luego bajo y hablamos… ten cuidado…

Y dicho esto subió de nuevo a ver a Eric. No volvió a ver a Flounders luego, ni en ningún otro momento. No es que no se preocupase ni le importara menos. Es simplemente que ni pensó en él. Porque ahora Eric, los humanos, y el baile, eran todo su mundo. Y lo demás simplemente estaba fuera de él.

-¿No estarás enfadada, no?-le preguntó Chad a Ariel pasándole uno de sus morenos y sudados brazos por el hombro. Ella le miró seria. En realidad si lo estaba, pero no iba a enfadarse con él, Chad le caía bien y además era muy popular.

-No… pero no lo hagáis más…-pidió. Luego se volvió hacia Eric-¿qué querías…?

-A ti-bromeó él, y acercándose a la pelirroja la dio un húmedo beso. Ariel respiró el cálido olor de sudor del chico. Con aquellos pantaloncitos estaba prácticamente desnudo, y a ella le excitaba mucho-¿damos luego un paseo?-sugirió Eric-deja que me duche…

-De acuerdo…-dijo Ariel mirando el pecho desnudo de Eric y pasando una mano por él.

-Vaya guarra…-susurraron las otras chicas al ver el deseo en los ojos de ella-seguro que ya lo han hecho.

En realidad todavía no, y Ariel había estado con Eric menos tiempo del que quería, pues las muchas obligaciones del muchacho (aparte de sus clases de baloncesto, chino y esgrima) le apartaban muchas veces de ella. Y por la noche era imposible quedarse solos. Pero Eric le había traspasado a Ariel sus propias ganas de tener esa primera vez. La chica sabía que allí abajo estaba la clave del placer. Y deseaba tanto que Eric se uniera a ella. Que la tocase más, que la hiciese perder la razón de nuevo, como cada vez que sus labios se acercaban a los suyos…

-Flounders… ¡Flounders!-Scuttle sobrevolaba el agua cerca de donde Ariel había arrojado al pez. La gaviota tenía sangre en el pico, que al habérsele chocado con la ventana se le había doblado un poco-¡Flounders!

Pero Flounders no podía responder. Estaba tirado en el suelo del fondo marino, y se apretaba el estómago con dolor. Notaba la hemorragia interna, algún órgano delicado, quizás incluso el corazón, se le debía de haber abierto por los golpes, y ahora Flounders sentía como en su interior los fluidos se movían y le quemaban.

-Aaaaai…-el pez apenas podía ni hablar. Sintió como si por dentro una mano invisible le estuviese removiendo todos los órganos. Por el morro reventado y las heridas de los rodillazos también sangraba. Si no se moría allí, un tiburón se lo zampaba seguro. Flounders cerró los ojos, y en su mente apareció una imagen: Ariel nadaba en la gruta entre los peces y cantaba, deseando salir a la superficie. Luego le agarraba de las aletas y bailaba con él aquella melodía, y reían y se contaban sus secretos, y ella lo era todo para él, y él estaba ahí, siempre, con ella. Desde aquel lejano día en el prado de algas.

-Lo conseguiste…-susurró Flounders y sonrió levemente.

Solo esperaba que Úrsula no la hiciera daño. Si al menos hubiese podido advertirla. Si al menos hubiese podido decirle eso, y alguna cosa más…

-Que dramático…-la Úrsula de verdad observó a Flounders tendido en el suelo con aburrimiento, y luego se volvió hacia Ariel, que lloraba descontroladamente, mirando a su amigo pez. Jim no lloraba, pero estaba muy conmovido. Flounders había sido realmente el mejor amigo de la sirena, eran inseparables, y estaba claro que él la quería más que a su vida. Y ella ni siquiera se había despedido de él. Lo había tenido en sus brazos, había podido salvarlo. El hecho de que Úrsula se lo mostrase así hizo que a Jim le hirvieran las entrañas: aquella bruja era un monstruo. Pero por otra parte, ella no había tenido nada que ver en eso. La elección había sido del pez, y de Ariel…

-¿Quieres que lo deje? ¿Paro ya?-le preguntó Úrsula a Ariel sonriendo con sadismo. Ella no podía parar de llorar con el rostro rojo. Jim nunca la había visto así. Ni siquiera parecía ella. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. No podía soportar verlo. Flounders… Flounders…

Una imagen de la pequeña Ariel y el pez, ocultos en un jardín de algas rojizas, apareció ante ellos. Ariel cantaba una suave canción, y Flounders, al lado suyo, la abrazaba para conciliar el sueño. Ella le había protegido tantas veces.

-Supongo que después de todo, sí que era más valiente que tú y ese niñato, Urchin-comentó Úrsula con aburrimiento-bueno, terminemos con esto…

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Eric y Ariel estaban en una barca, y recorrían un lago lleno de frondosa vegetación, que se encontraba cerca del hotel. Jim sabía que en la zona blanca había muchos parques naturales con vegetación (como era el caso del ya conocido bosque de Sherwood), pero en la zona roja ver árboles que no estuviesen rennegridos y sucios era algo poco usual…

-Es precioso Eric-comentó Ariel cogiendo un nenúfar del agua y colocándoselo en el pelo.

-Estás preciosa-dijo él mirándola por un rato embelesado. Luego miró a los lados y nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su atractivo rostro-y estamos solos…

-Ya… pero lo prefiero…-respondió Ariel ensoñadora. Eric se acercó para besarla, pero ella empezó a hablar, y él se detuvo-Eric… ¿cuánto me quieres?

-¿Cómo… que cuánto?-preguntó el chico, impaciente. Ariel le miró muy seria-pues… mucho, claro… te quiero… te amo.

-Ya…-Ariel se encogió un poco en la barca, con expresión triste-es que estás muy poco conmigo…

-Estoy contigo ahora.

-… y tengo miedo. El verano se termina… y no quiero perderte… no quiero que te vayas…-susurró la pelirroja. Eric parpadeó, extrañado. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de unas aves parlotear. Echando un vistazo Jim distinguió unos flamencos.

-Pero tú… ¿nunca vas a volver?-preguntó el chico.

-Pues… no… no quiero… pero tú… tú me cuidarás… ¿no?-preguntó Ariel en un susurro. Eric pareció vacilar. No podía seguir manteniéndola toda la vida. ¿Bueno, por qué no? ¿A caso no tendría que mantener a su mujer en un futuro? Y a sus hijos… si esa mujer era Ariel… y sin duda quería que fuera… sí, quería que fuese ella…

-Sí, claro que te cuidaré-reconoció Eric cogiéndola de la mano y apretándola con fuerza-no te preocupes por eso Ariel. No estás sola. Nunca vas a estar sola. Si yo estoy contigo no.

Ariel sonrió y le acarició el rostro al chico, agradecida. Eric miró a un lado de la barca, y agachó un poco la mirada, cortado.

-A veces, yo me siento solo…-dijo en voz muy baja. Ariel le miró con sorpresa-siento… que no tengo a nadie. Que no le puedo explicar como soy… a nadie…

-Profundo el chico-siseó Úrsula, fuera del recuerdo.

Ariel le acarició el rostro a su novio de nuevo, y luego se sentó encima suyo, recogiéndose el pelo a un lado y haciéndole mirarla, provocativa.

-Me tienes a mí. Conmigo puedes ser como quieras-le susurró en un tono muy bajo. Sabía que eso a él lo ponía a mil. Igual que rozar su entrepierna con la suya al sentarse.

-Y puedo… puedo… ¿besarte?-dijo Eric.

-Sí-respondió Ariel. Y él la besó.

-Y puedo… ¿tocarte?

-Sí-respondió Ariel, y guió una de las manos del chico hasta su vientre, que Eric acarició por debajo de la tela de la blusa.

-Y puedo…-Eric cerró los ojos disfrutando del escalofrío de placer que le recorrió al notar la suave piel de la chica en sus manos-puedo… ¿puedo follarte?

Ariel se quedó quieta en el sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, sí podía. Debía. Ella debía decirle que sí. Dejarle entrar. Era muy fácil.

-Sss…-iba a hacerlo. Eric ya la estaba bajando la falda poco a poco, mientras la besaba en su terso cuello. Ariel adoraba los besos en el cuello. Eran muy eróticos.

La imagen de sus padres bailando apareció en la memoria de la chica. Tritón y Anthea celebrando sus veinte años de casados, y disfrutando juntos. Eric estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus dedos ya rozaban sus bragas…

-Quisiera… quisiera que fuera en otro momento…-susurró Ariel, y Eric se quedó paralizado. Levantó la cabeza, descontento.

-Ariel… estamos solos. Aquí nadie va a molestarnos…-insistió él. Jim conocía ese tono de súplica muy bien.

-La noche… del baile… quisiera que fuese allí… la primera vez… sería… perfecta-pidió.

-No hay ocasión perfecta-la recordó Eric-no existe la pareja perfecta….

-No podemos vivir pensando eso…

-No podemos…-repitió Eric. La besó de nuevo en el cuello intentando convencerla, pero Ariel se separó, y le miró sonriendo con suavidad.

-Falta una semana… ¿no podrás aguantar?-pidió.

-No, claro que no-dijo Eric, enfadado-por favor Ariel… aquí… estamos tan bien…

-Por favor… es mucho mejor así si… esperamos…-dijo Ariel. ¿Hasta dónde la quería él? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar? Sabía que el chico la amaba y lo haría. Solo quería asegurarse. Saber que le quería. Que se lo demostrara con actos, y no con palabras.

-Está bien… pero dame un adelanto-pidió Eric. Ariel sonrió y acercándose a él le beso en los labios con fuerza. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron dentro de sus bocas, y la chica le pasó una mano por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a bajo. Eric dio un respingo al notarla tan cerca de su miembro, pero Ariel la retiró enseguida.

-Te quiero…-susurró Ariel.

-Y yo…Ariel… te quitaré la virginidad-susurró Eric. Ella sintió como se empapaba al oírle decir eso-serás mía Ariel… porque eres mía… solo mía…

-Sí…-respondió ella, y volvieron a besarse. Eric quiso insistir para ver si ella cedía, pero no lo consiguió.

La imagen se oscureció. Volvían a estar en el hotel de Port Royal. En el gran hotel los ricos empresarios de Suburbia celebraban el final de sus vacaciones. Weatherby Swann, dueño del hotel, ofrecía un brindis en el centro de una de las mesas, y todos lo aplaudieron y aclamaron. Jim reconoció a los padres de Eric entre los presentes.

Ariel estaba paseando por los jardines, pensativa. Faltaban dos días para el baile. Dos días. Era increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que Marina del Rey no la levantara exigiéndola ir al colegio. Podía ir a sus anchas. Era libre. Tenía paz, y tenía amor.

-Pero esas cosas… no duran para siempre…-se dijo Ariel a sí misma. No, claro que no. Pero entonces ¿qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría cuando dejasen de estar? No quería ni pensarlo. Eric no podía irse de su lado. Era lo que más quería en el mundo. Lo único que quería ya.

Ariel se odió a sí misma, pero pensaba en su padre, y en sus hermanas. Asomándose por la barandilla miró al horizonte. Más allá de él, Tritón estaría sentado en su trono marino, en medio de una guerra. Se preguntó si Andrina estaría asustada por ello, si Aquata seguiría saliendo a escondidas con Brandon y si Attina estaría también angustiada por la batalla. Ella era la futura reina. Se preguntó si la echaban de menos. Y de repente, ella las echó muchísimo de menos. Y también a su padre. Ariel se esforzó por pensar en todas las veces que Tritón la había golpeado. En todos los gritos y años de represión. Pero aún así, incluso después de todo eso, y de saber que él no la quería, sabía que ella sí le quería a él. Le querría siempre. Era su padre. "Te odio…-dijo Ariel-te odio…" repitió. Quería odiarle… pero no podía. Ojalá pudiese volver… pero no lo haría nunca. No volvería jamás. Ella les quería… pero ellos no.

Un extraño brillo violeta apareció en la piscina de los jóvenes del hotel. Curiosa, Ariel se quedó mirándola. Se acercó para ver mejor que era lo que la hacía brillar así ¿un pez fosforescente, o una estrella caída? Entonces del agua emergió una figura conocida. Úrsula, rodeada de agua que subía a chorros, se quedó sentada en un trono líquido, mirándola con una cándida sonrisa.

-Ariel… cariño-Úrsula extendió sus tentáculos hacia ella, pero Ariel se alejó. Úrsula se mordió el labio, y la miró apenada-ya te lo han contado… ¿verdad?

-Me mentiste-dijo Ariel con frialdad-me dijiste que me ayudarías…

-Y lo he hecho…

-¡Mentira!-Ariel no gritaba. Solo la miraba con gesto acusador. Ahora veía en Úrsula cosas que no había visto antes: veía la maldad… veía el odio. Sebastián ya la había advertido… pero bueno, no iba a hacer caso a ese cangrejo…

-Mentira no, Ariel-replicó Úrsula, posándose en el suelo terrestre con calma. Ariel se sorprendió de que ella pudiera respirar tan bien en la tierra, y desplazarse sin problemas-estás aquí, en el mundo de los humanos. Y tienes a tu chico. Lo has conseguido todo. ¡Y gratis!

-Has atacado a mi familia-la recordó Ariel-Hay una guerra…

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero yo no la provoqué…-se excusó Úrsula-tus padres nos expulsaron a muchos… ahora solo queremos reclamar nuestros derechos y…

-¡Mentira!-volvió a interrumpirla Ariel, aún más enfadada-no has hecho eso ¡y me mentiste! Eres malvada…

-Eso te lo dije desde el principio…-recordó Úrsula.

-Y mientes…

-También te lo dije…

-Y odias a mi padre-concluyó Ariel.

-¿Te lo negué alguna vez? Nunca te negué nada Ariel. Tú te acercaste a mí cariño. Todo lo que has hecho… lo has buscado tú sola.

-No… ¡no es verdad!-trató de defenderse Ariel-¡Tú… tú me convenciste para hacerlo?

-¿Yo?-Úrsula soltó una carcajada-te di la elección ¿no? Y de eso va la cosa. De elegir. He venido para que elijas de nuevo.

-Me da igual-dijo Ariel muy seria-no quiero escucharte.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero un tentáculo de Úrsula la rodeó y la retuvo.

-No he terminado-dijo la bruja con voz más firme. Ariel la miró intimidada-hiciste un trato conmigo ¿recuerdas? Teníamos un pacto.

-Me dijiste que no necesitabas nada…-murmuró Ariel. El tentáculo de Úrsula la apretó con más fuerza-¡Ah! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Suéltame!

-No, no creo que lo haga…-dijo Úrsula con voz ronca. Luego pareció aplacarse un poco-Ariel… yo solo quiero ayudarte… si colaboras conmigo juntas podemos conseguir que el mar vuelva a ser un lugar feliz… podemos llevar la paz a nuestro mundo.

-¡Ya no es mi mundo!-exclamó Ariel, furiosa-¡no pienso volver! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ni con mi padre, ni con nadie!

Úrsula se quedó perpleja mientras la sirenita seguía gritando.

-Ahora soy feliz-dijo Ariel, desesperada-¿no lo entiendes? Nunca volveré… y no pienso ayudarte con nada… me da igual lo que hagas… y lo que haga papá… me equivoqué contigo… pero gracias por las piernas. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca…

-Con que… ya no necesitas a Úrsula ¿no?-la bruja del mar sonrió perversamente. Podía matarla en ese mismo momento si quisiera, pero necesitaba conocer el escondite secreto del tridente, y la pelirroja era la única que podía decírselo, pues ni el propio Tritón podía. Úrsula sabía bien que podía obligar a Ariel en ese mismo momento a llevarla hasta el tridente… pero para llegar hasta el tridente primero debía destruir a Tritón… y para destruir a Tritón debía atacarlo al corazón… con su hija… que se lo había entregado a aquel humano…

-Muy bien Ariel… entonces ya nos veremos… cuando me necesites…-siseó la bruja. Chasqueando los dedos el agua que la rodeaba empezó a desaparecer y Úrsula se hundió en la piscina, desapareciendo segundos después entre sus aguas. Ariel se quedó mirando el lugar en el que ella había estado, mientras respiraba aceleradamente. No se encontraba nada bien. Empezaba a estar preocupada por sus padres. Y que Úrsula supiera dónde estaba ella no era nada bueno… "Pero te irás… cuando acabe la semana… habremos terminado… y te irás… nada podrá impedir eso… Eric te llevará contigo, y ella ya no podrá encontrarte… nadie podrá…". Por fin, pudo respirar en paz. Por su mente pasaban Flounders, Sebastián, Scuttle y sus hermanas. Todavía les quería, claro que sí. Pero no quería volver… se marchaba… y sabía que no volvería a verlos nunca. Pero ya no los necesitaba. Por fin podía crecer.

Y cuando Eric la besara, cuando ella sintiese su cálido cuerpo encima suyo, unido a ella en la carne, siendo uno solo, entonces Ariel sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. El amor verdadero culminaría… Y sería libre para siempre, con él.

Con Eric.

* * *

Cerca del hotel, en los acantilados, Flotsam y Jetsam se habían reunido con su maléfica dueña. Úrsula parecía muy concentrada mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer… no era un mal plan.

-¿Por qué no la has traído contigo?-preguntó Jetsam rodeando a Úrsula y rozando su cabeza en los pechos de la bruja-tenemos métodos para obligarla…

-Esta va a ser una de las mejores actuaciones de mi carrera-dijo Úrsula. Cerrando los ojos hizo aparecer con un conjuro una botellita con un extraño líquido de color rosa, que recordaba a las pociones de Yzma. Jim se preguntó si efectivamente sería una de ellas.

-Parece que vas a entrar en su juego…-observó Jetsam.

-Esa sirenita está perdida-rió Flotsam.

-Cuando alguien que lo ha tenido todo se queda sin nada es capaz de cualquier cosa. Ariel será el culmen de mi carrera. La hija de Tritón será mía… ¡mía! Y entonces le haré sufrir…-el líquido rosa de la botella rodeó a Úrsula que soltó una ronca risotada mientras comenzaba a transformarse. Jim no podía ver por culpa del denso líquido, pero observó como la silueta de la bruja se estiraba y adelgazaba, y sus tentáculos desaparecían ¿sería posible que…?-… se retorcerá como un gusano en un anzuelo… ¡JE JE JE JA JA JA JA JE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Flotsam y Jetsam rodearon la nube de líquido rosa que se había formado alrededor de la bruja mientras esta mutaba de forma y se preparaba para su plan final.

La Ariel real miró a Úrsula fríamente. Ella se dio cuenta, y soltó también una carcajada, como la de su recuerdo.

-Ya lo imaginabas ¿no? La verdad es que como humana no puedes negarme que esté bien…

Ariel no dijo nada, y Jim tampoco. Ya había entendido a que se refería Úrsula, y cuál sería el desenlace de la historia. Por desgracia, era demasiado obvio para no ser así…

* * *

El siguiente recuerdo comenzaba con Eric paseando de noche por la playa. El baile era en dos días. El caminaba con Max, que tenía que salir a gastar energías antes de acostarse, y andaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ya imaginaba el cuerpo de Ariel desnudo, esperándole. En realidad, y pese a la espera, la pelirroja tenía razón. Era una buena idea esperar al día del baile. Eso lo haría más mágico. Aunque por él, la verdad, lo hacían ahora mismo. Se moría por saber cómo era… por estrenarse… ya no sería un niño, sino un adulto…

-Oooooouhhh… Aaaaaaah…-Eric pensó por un segundo que los gemidos venían de su cabeza, porque estaba muy mal, pero luego entendió que se equivocaba: acercándose un poco a las rocas distinguió a una mujer, una joven un poco mayor que él. Estaba sentada en las rocas, con su larga cabellera ondeando al viento, e iluminada por la luna. Mirándola mejor, Eric se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa: de piel morena, grandes ojos y labios gruesos, parecía una auténtica modelo. Tenía unos rasgos muy afilados y adultos, casi se diría artificiales por su perfección antinatural. A Eric le prendó en cuando la vio, aunque también le dio un poco de corte: la mujer se frotaba su entrepierna suavemente, mientras con los ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar de un inmenso placer. Eric miró unos segundos a sus bragas, bajadas hasta las piernas, y luego se alejó lentamente, no queriendo que ella supiera que estaba allí. Era muy perturbador… pero eso le gustaba.

La mujer abrió los ojos repentinamente, y se quedó mirándolo. Eric quería marcharse, pero se había quedado clavado en la playa, sin poder huir. Ella se bajó su largo vestido negro y se reajustó las bragas, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó en tono duro. Eric arqueó una ceja.

-Nno… no… lo siento-se disculpó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella se levantó y avanzó hacia él, resuelta.

-No deberías espiar a las chicas en su intimidad-dijo, y entonces le dio un tortazo. Eric se llevó la mano a la cara, pasmado-…cerdo.

-Esto es una playa… ¡joder!-protestó él, mirándola furioso ¿es que estaba loca? Joder, claro que lo estaba. Debía de ser una perturbada mental. Tenía que largarse de ahí de inmediato. Pero bueno, él era un chico muy alto y musculoso, sabía defenderse, y también tenía al perro, que por cierto estaba bien entrenado para eso. Curiosamente Max no intentaba lamer la vagina de la mujer como siempre hacía con Ariel. Parecía asustado, y se escondía detrás de las rocas.

-Eres un chico malo…-dijo la mujer morena posando sus manos en los pechos de Eric, y bajándolas a sus pezones, que apretó levemente. Eric levantó la cabeza y la miró, y entonces ella le besó en los labios. Le besó de un modo obsceno y salvaje, moviéndolos con maestría y pasando su lengua por la del chico, introduciéndola en su cavidad y luego pasándosela por la barbilla. Eric estaba atónito, y también la verdad muy cachondo. El olor de esa mujer, su sabor y su actitud lo habían hipnotizado. No sabía de dónde había salido pero… cada vez que iba a esa playa, no se arrepentía.

-Veo que también eres travieso…-susurró la chica acercando su mano al pantalón de Eric y metiéndola hasta agarrar el pene del chico. Él la miró, atónito.

-Es…espera-pidió, pero ella comenzó a masturbarlo mientras seguía susurrándole con agresividad, pegada a sus labios. Las piernas de Eric flojearon al sentir el placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y sus dedos se hundieron en la arena estirándose por el placer. La mujer lo hacía muy bien… estaba experimentando unas emociones de placer indescriptibles…

-No quiero verte nunca más por mi playa ¿eh?... no me hagas tener que castigarte…-susurró la mujer en su oído, y luego se lo mordió-¿no volverás, verdad…?

-Mmmmmn… nnno…-jadeó Eric, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vendrás a verme a mi hotel, el Port Royal? ¿Me harás una visita allí?-preguntó la mujer haciéndoselo a una mayor velocidad, con lo que las mejillas de Eric se sonrojaron, y comenzó a gemir incapaz de resistirlo.

-Ssí… sí, iré…-alcanzó a decir el muchacho.

-¿Y me espiarás mientras hago cosas malas? ¿Y las harás conmigo? ¿Follarás conmigo, Eric? ¿Me harás sentir que soy la única?-preguntó ella. Ya no podía alcanzar más velocidad, y Eric estaba a punto de correrse.

-Sssssí… ¡Aaaaaaaah! Sí… oh, sí… sí…-dijo él, derramando su líquido seminal. La joven morena lo recogió y para sorpresa de él se lo llevó a los labios. Eric tenía los ojos como platos. ¿Pero de dónde…? Ella… joder, joder… era increíble…

-Hasta otra…-dijo ella alejándose mientras se recogía su largo vestido negro para no mancharlo de arena.

-¡Espera! ¡Para!-la llamó Eric, aún con los pantalones bajados-¿cómo… cómo te llamas?

La mujer se volvió una última vez, con la luna detrás, abrazándola con su pálida luz.

-Vanessa…-dijo simplemente. Luego se alejó. Eric se quedó allí con Max ladrando a un lado, preocupado. Estaba tan perplejo que tardó unas horas en volver de la playa. Cuando volvió a la cama, nuevamente no podía dormir. Pero esta vez ya no era Ariel la que le estaba robando el sueño…

* * *

Al día siguiente Eric se levantó temprano y fue a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel. No se encontraba de buen humor. Mientras se echaba unos huevos en el plato, Ariel apareció y le abrazó por detrás. Eric estuvo a punto de tirar los huevos, y la miró con enfado.

-Mañana es el día… ¿no estás emocionado?-le preguntó Ariel en el oído, dándole un beso cerca del lugar donde Vanessa lo había mordido el día anterior.

-Sí…-mintió Eric. Luego se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer con aire taciturno. Ariel lo observó comer sentada enfrente suyo, embelesada. Cada cosa que hacía Eric, cada gesto, cada expresión eran para ella un tesoro. No podía creer que una persona tan especial como él, tan única, la amase a ella. La hacía sentir que verdaderamente merecía la pena.

-Ya tengo el vestido…-dijo Ariel muy contenta-he pensado que luego podríamos ir a mi habitación… estoy preparando una sorpresa…

Ariel había conseguido un sexy conjunto negro que la remarcaba el trasero respingón y las gruesas tetas. Se lo habían recomendado las otras chicas. Sabían que con eso él no podría resistirse.

-Vale…-Eric seguía sumido en sus pensamientos ¿por qué estaba esa mujer en la playa haciendo eso? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre…? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Ariel se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba escuchando. Mientras cogía su mano le miró extrañada. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a su chico? Normalmente ya la estaría besando o tocando por debajo de la mesa. Si apenas si aguantaba estar sin ella.

En ese momento entraban a desayunar varios de los chicos de la pandilla, y esta vez charlaban muy animadamente, pues había una persona nueva entre ellos. Ariel se levantó de la silla para ver mejor a la nueva, una joven algo mayor que ellos, de piel morena, largo cabello y rostro afilado y muy bello. La chica nueva estaba siendo cortejada por Chad, Zeke y otros dos chicos más, mientras las chicas charlaban animadamente diciéndole lo bien que se lo iba a pasar allí.

-Es una pena que Sharpay no esté, porque le caerías genial, pero tuvo que irse… bueno, aunque solo nos queden dos días, tú estás invitada-le decía una de ellas.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo, Vanessa?-preguntó Chad, directo al grano.

Vanessa sonrió con arrogancia. Entonces se pararon al lado de Ariel y Eric, que tenía la boca manchada de huevo y una expresión idiota en el rostro.

-Hola…-saludó la chica nueva posando una de sus manos en la mesa, y tamborileando los dedos-yo soy Vanessa.

-Ho… hola-titubeó Ariel. Vanessa le dedicó una sonrisa que a ella le resultó más bien una mueca desagradable. Luego se alejó seguida de su cohorte.

-Que chica más rara…-comentó Vanessa.

-Sí, sí, es muy rara-corroboraron las demás chicas, deseosas de obtener la aprobación de Vanessa-llego nueva este año, como tú.

Ariel se quedó en la mesa con Eric, que seguía embobado persiguiendo con la mirada a la morena. Ariel lo vio en sus ojos. Y un súbito pánico se apoderó de ella.

-¡Límpiate!-le dijo a Eric arrojándole una servilleta, para luego salir de allí echando chispas.

Él se quedó en silencio, terminando su desayuno.

A mediodía Ariel buscó a su novio, pero no le encontró. Eric estaba tomando el sol en la piscina pensando en lo que iba a hacer, cuando vio venir a la pelirroja y se marchó para evitarla. No quería hacerla daño, pero… bueno, en realidad le daba igual. A Eric solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento… averiguar cuál era la habitación de aquella mujer, para ir a verla.

Cuando por fin lo averiguó con ayuda de un botones Eric se quedó parado un buen rato frente a la puerta de Vanessa. ¿Se planteaba el chico si iba a dañar a Ariel con aquello, si estaba a punto de cometer una equivocación? Jim estaba seguro de que no. Eric solo pensaba en cómo abordar a Vanessa. En cómo expresarle lo que sentía, sin que ella pensase que era ridículo.

Finalmente llamó. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que Vanessa abrió la puerta. La chica estaba envuelta en una toalla, y Eric palideció. El olor atrayente de ella se respiraba por toda la habitación. Él necesitaba besar esos hombros morenos…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Vanessa echando la cabeza hacia un lado, seria.

-Yo… he pensado en… pasar a saludarte-alcanzó a decir Eric. Vanessa alzó las cejas.

-Oh, vaya. Pues… hola-dijo. Luego empezó a cerrar la puerta-si no te importa, hace frío…

-¡Espera!-Eric sujetó la puerta y Vanessa le miró con aquel magnetismo que tanto le atraía a él.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… escucha… después de lo de la playa…-empezó Eric.

-En la playa no pasó nada… y si pasó… se queda allí-dijo Vanessa estirando la cabeza. Eric se encogió un poco. Pero no era un chico que se rindiera fácilmente.

-Entonces… no te gusto-dijo, mirándola fijamente. Vanessa emitió una risita.

-¿Te gustó yo a ti?-preguntó burlona.

-S… sí-dijo Eric con honestidad. En ese momento Ariel sí que le pasó por la cabeza, lo que hizo que por un momento vacilase.

-Pero tienes novia, ¿no…?-dijo Vanessa, posando sus dedos en el pecho de Eric-yo no soy un segundo plato…

-No…-susurró Eric, con voz ronca-claro que no…

Y la besó. Nuevamente Vanessa fue la que tomó la dirección del beso. Atrevida y viciosa hizo que Eric se endureciera mientras acercaba el cuerpo del chico al suyo y le hacía meter sus manos dentro de su toalla. Eric soltó un gemido de excitación al sentir el tacto de los pezones de Vanessa bajo la toalla, y quiso quitársela, cuando ella se alejó, dejándole con las manos en el aire.

-Nos vemos luego… ahora tengo cosas que hacer-dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Eric se quedó paralizado, mientras un mayordomo pasaba con una bandeja de té y lo miraba con reprobación. "Joder"-pensó el chico.

Por la tarde él estuvo un rato con Ariel, pero apenas la escuchaba, apenas la besó, y finalmente se marchó a buscar a Vanessa con el pretexto de tener que ir a arreglar su traje para el baile. Eric la estuvo buscando un buen rato después de comprobar que en su habitación no estaba, cuando desde un armarito del pasillo ella le llamó.

-Entra…-le indicó con una risita. Eric obedeció, pícaro, y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los siguientes minutos fueron muy apasionados. Se besaron por todas partes, mientras Vanessa emitía unos gemidos muy fuertes y excitados, acariciando el pelo del chico y su ancha espalda. Eric sabía bien lo que se hacía cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba, y creía estarla volviéndola loca. Él era un gran amante. ¡No podía ser de otro modo! Vanessa le mordió el labio inferior mientras él se bajaba los pantalones, dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces…?-susurró Vanessa, divertida.

-¿Tú que crees?-preguntó Eric con voz ronca. Vanessa rió.

-No tan rápido, vaquero… aún no conoces a mi familia…

-¿A tu familia?-repitió Eric, con asco-¿tenemos que presentar a nuestras familias?

-Yo quiero conocer a tus padres… ¿no quieres conocer tú a los míos?-siseó Vanessa. Eric la lanzó una elocuente mirada, y Vanessa lanzó otra de sus exageradas risas-Eric… yo necesito a alguien que me quiera… no un simple polvo…

"Mierda, ya estamos otra vez-pensó el chico, cabreado-siempre se tienen que poner así en el mejor momento. Pero qué…" Vanessa le puso un dedo en el labio para hacerlo callar.

-Mañana hay un baile… ¿no? Quisiera ir con alguien especial… para pasar después una noche muy especial…

-Una noche…-Eric notó como el calor le subía. Entonces se acordó de Ariel, y de lo que ellos habían acordado. Joder, no podía dejarla tirada… no podía… ¿no podía?-yo es que… no sé…

-Lo entiendo-dijo Vanessa con voz dura, mientras alejaba lentamente a Eric de ella-pero no pasa nada… ese amigo tuyo, el negro, puede llevarme. Creo que él sabe hacer cosas que hace mucho que no me hacen… y es lo que necesito.

-Yo puedo hacer esas cosas-se defendió Eric, sin saber muy bien en realidad a qué se refería ella-puedo hacerlas ahora. Pero es que…

-No pasa nada… de verdad-siseó Vanessa. Eric tragó saliva, mientras ella lo echaba a un lado e iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-Eric la sujetó de la mano. Ella era tan fascinante… una mujer adulta y poderosa, fascinante. A Eric le gustaba la inocencia y dulzura del sabor de Ariel, pero Vanessa era una diosa, una diosa del sexo, y nada podía compararse a ella…-espera, Vanessa yo… yo iré contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Vanessa le miró y Eric creyó ver algo de emoción en sus ojos-me… ¿me llevarás…?

-Sí-respondió él con firmeza, y acercándose a ella la besó con sinceridad-sí lo haré.

"Gilipollas"-pensó Jim. Sabía perfectamente que él haría lo mismo. Pero aún así…

-Tengo que buscar un vestido, entonces…-susurró Vanessa, mientras su mano rozaba las partes bajas de Eric, que sonrió emocionado-y después del baile… te daré yo otro…

La imagen comenzó a cambiar. Esa tarde había llovido. El otoño empezaba a olerse aunque solo fuesen las primeras semanas de septiembre. Las lluvias torrenciales eran habituales en el sur de Suburbia a finales de verano.

Eric y Ariel tomaban algo en una terraza cubierta, mientras observaban la lluvia caer. Ella debía evitar a toda costa la lluvia, por el hechizo, claro. Llevaba una bonita camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, que la hacían resaltar su atractiva imagen. Eric no la miraba, pero Jim, a través del recuerdo, sí lo hacía. En realidad, él sabía que no le haría aquello a Ariel, no la engañaría. Si consiguiese tenerla a su lado, no la dejaría colgada, por mucho que le atrajese otra mujer. Pensar de ese modo sorprendió a Jim.

-No hablas mucho… ¿estás preocupado por algo? Puedo ayudarte…-susurró Ariel, terminando su ensalada. Había intentado seguir con su dieta vegetariana una vez fuera del mar, pero la verdad es que la carne del filete le había encantado. Lo único que no había tomado era pescado ni marisco, por claros principios.

-Ariel…-Eric se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, intentando pensar en algo ¿cómo decírselo? Joder… por qué era todo tan complicado.

-¿Es por… el baile?-preguntó la pelirroja. Por un momento Eric se había temido que fuese a decir que si era por Vanessa. Por suerte no fue así.

El baile. El puto baile de mierda. En realidad, Eric odiaba los bailes…

-No… bueno, en realidad sí…-el chico la miró con seriedad. Ariel frunció el ceño.

-Y… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó suavemente.

-Ariel yo… no, no voy a ir…-dijo Eric mirando a un lado-así que tú tampoco…

-Pero… ¿por qué no?-preguntó Ariel, mirándole extrañada. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era por ella? Entonces se acordó de sus padres… y un súbito miedo la invadió. ¿Era esto lo que se temía?

-Porque no me apetece… es el final de las vacaciones… me deprime…-mintió él-déjalo estar… ¿vale?

Ariel le observó fijamente. Luego se levantó y fue a su lado, besándole en la mejilla. Eric sintió el dulce tacto de la chica que antes le había gustado. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora era casi insensible a él.

-No vale…-dijo Ariel-quiero pasar una buena noche… quiero estar contigo… y luego nos iremos juntos y…

-Nos iremos juntos…-Eric repitió la frase, con la mirada perdida en los jardines mojados. Podía ver el mirador en el que se habían besado por primera vez. Ya no le parecía tan bonito. Ni siquiera era un lugar importante para él, como sí lo había sido para ella.

Eric miró a Ariel con fijeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella se quedó callada, asustada. No entendía…

-No hay un "nos"… Ariel, no voy a llevarte-dijo Eric seriamente. Las palabras traspasaron a Ariel como cuchilladas. La chica le miraba perpleja-no hay ningún "nos"… ¿vale? No quiero… no… bueno… olvídalo… ¿vale?

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, sin decir nada más. Ariel se quedó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, mientras él se alejaba.

-¡Espera!-suplicó la pelirroja, asustada-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

¡No podía dejarla así! ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal ella? ¿Por qué se alejaba de ella así, como si no le importara en absoluto? En realidad, nunca la había importado. Como todos a los que ella alguna vez había querido. Nunca la había querido nada, en realidad. "No…-pensó Ariel, con los ojos llorosos-no puede ser verdad… solo está enfadado… se le pasará".

Volvió llorando a su habitación, y se miró en el espejo. "Das pena"-se dijo a sí misma. Eso se tenía que acabar… Eric no querría a un desparpajo como ella. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar aquello. Ariel se metió en la bañera y se dio un buen baño. Se frotó la cola con jabón y se echó en el pelo un nuevo champú, el mismo que Sharpay la recomendó una vez. Acordarse de Sharpay la hacía sentirse mal, aunque no sabía por qué… ¿tal vez porque ella también había amado a Eric una vez? "Él me ama…-se dijo a sí misma, mientras se sumergía para limpiarse el champú del pelo-… él me quiere…".

Con un vestido azul muy bonito (y escotado) que sabía que a él le volvía loco ("me encantas Ariel-solía decirle cuando la veía con eso-quiero que me lo dejes… que me lo dejes quitártelo…") Ariel salió a buscar a Eric. Se cruzó con dos de sus amigas de la pandilla, que al verla soltaron una risita y apretaron el paso. Ariel frunció el ceño. No entendía que estaba pasando.

Entonces, al cruzar una esquina, lo entendió. Estaban en el jardín, y aunque llovía, no parecía importarles. Eric había tomado de sus manos a Vanessa, y la besaba apasionadamente moviendo sus labios acompasadamente al sonido de las gotas que les caían encima. En el mismo palco, ahora gris y nublado, donde una vez él la había besado a ella. Ariel se quedó paralizada, con los ojos clavados en ellos, a través de la ventana. No podía dejar de mirarlos, ni siquiera cuando quiso dejar de hacerlo. Las manos de Eric fueron bajando al culo de la chica, que le susurró algo en el oído, haciéndole reír. Él también rió. Ariel negó con la cabeza ¡no soportaba verlo así! ¡No podía haber hecho eso! ¡No podía quererla a ella! ¡Él estaba enamorado de Ariel! ¿Y todos esos besos, todas esas promesas hechas en susurros en la oscuridad? Los desayunos en la cama, los largos paseos en barca, los abrazos y cariños… era todo mentira… era todo una gran mentira.

A Ariel le temblaron las piernas humanas, ese gran regalo que Úrsula le había hecho, y que significaba el cambio de su vida. No podía ni siquiera respirar. Sin decir nada más echó a correr a su habitación y se echó en la cama, llorando amargamente. Aún podía verle sonreír, aún olía su aroma. Si tan solo le hubiese dejado acostarse con ella cuando había querido… pero necesitaba asegurarse de que lo amaba de verdad… y ahora lo había perdido. Era su culpa… todo era su maldita culpa.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Ariel lanzó un cojín, rabiosa, y se tiró del pelo con frustración. Siguió llorando y llorando con amargura hasta que las horas pasaron y se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Al cabo de tres horas, ya se encontraba mejor. Al menos ya no lloraba. Permaneció mirando al techo un largo rato. ¿Qué sería de ella? No tenía a dónde ir… no tenía dónde quedarse, si Eric se iba, el hotel la echaría, y ella se quedaría en la calle. Bueno, siempre había un lugar al que volver… pero no lo haría, jamás. No volvería a su casa. Antes… moriría.

"Para ya. Idiota"-Ariel consiguió levantarse de la cama y fue a mirarse en el espejo. En realidad, pensaba, en los chicos era natural. Las chicas también se fijaban en más de un varón, también se sentían tentadas. Seguro que si lo hablaba con Eric, podía perdonarlo. Él seguía enamorado de ella, de eso Ariel estaba segura. Solo estaba… confundido. Ariel debía llevarlo al baile, al que él había dicho que no iría. Sabía que si bailaban, todo estaría bien. No sabía qué se lo decía, pero de algún modo sabía que si sus manos volvían a estar enroscadas al cuello de Eric y él con las suyas en su cintura, sabía que si volvían a abrazar él lo entendería, y todo lo malo pasaría ya.

Debía encontrarlo. Y lo haría. Ariel apagó la luz de su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir. La jornada del día siguiente sería muy duro. Abrazada a su almohada, echó de menos más que nunca a Flounders. No había vuelto a ver al pececito desde el problema de la cancha. Ariel se dio cuenta entonces de que podía estar herido. Y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Estaba sola, más sola que nadie, porque nadie la quería. Ni siquiera mamá, o se hubiera quedado a su lado, a cuidarla. Cuando ella vivía, las cosas eran más fáciles. Si tan solo pudiera sentirla, como decían que se sentía a las personas queridas. Ella no sentía nada. Y nada la iba a sentir a ella.

Sí, su vida en tierra firme había sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero de los sueños también te despiertas.

* * *

Cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y finalmente Ariel se despertó, se levantó lentamente y fue al baño, mirándose al espejo. Esa noche era el baile. Lo haría. Lo conseguiría. Nada iba a tirarla a bajo. Había tenido dificultades mucho peores en su vida, y las había vencido.

-Pues no lo creo… la verdad es que parecía muy afectada-comentaba una de las chicas del grupo mientras se tomaba el café con sus amigas en el desayuno.

-En verdad, Eric se pasa mazo. Eso no se hace a una chica-dijo otra de ellas, molesta.

-A mí me daría igual que me lo hiciera, con tal de besarlo una vez-respondió una tercera. No sabía lo que decía.

Cuando entró Ariel, todas se callaron. Se miraron entre ellas, perplejas, mientras la pelirroja se servía en la bandeja una ensalada y agua e iba a sentarse a otra mesa, sin hacerlas ni el más mínimo caso.

-Ariel… esto… Ariel-ellas se acercaron a la mesa donde la chica acababa de sentarse, rodeándola-¿estás bien…?

-¿Yo? Sí…-dijo ella con convencimiento. Claro que lo estaba. Todo iba a salir bien. Podía con ello.

-Solo queríamos decirte que si necesitas algo, aquí estamos-dijo otra de ellas, tendiéndole sus brazos.

-Chicas, dejadla respirar-dijo Martha, que era la más bondadosa-nos vamos ¿vale Ariel?

-No, si no me molestáis-dijo Ariel forzando una sonrisa-solo tengo que acabar rápido para ir a arreglarme…

-¿A arreglarte?-repitieron ellas, atónitas.

-¿Irás… al baile?-quiso saber Martha. Ariel endureció un poco el gesto, decidida.

-Sí-dijo. Luego se puso a comer sin decir nada más. Las chicas se lanzaron entre ellas elocuentes miradas de "aquí se va a liar" y luego se marcharon a cotillear en corro a la otra mesa. Por suerte había dejado de llover, y parecía que el día abriría por la tarde. Tal vez hasta haría tiempo de darse un buen paseo por la playita… Ariel quería volver a dejar sus huellas en la arena mientras caminaba de la mano de Eric. Él tenía unas piernas preciosas.

Y así, como el día anterior, fue a arreglarse. Se planchó el pelo y se bañó nuevamente (ducharse no podía, debido a la cola) y luego sacó el vestido blanco puro que la madre de Eric le había conseguido para la ocasión, a regañadientes. Iría así, y nadie podría resistirse. Ella era hermosa. Ella era única.

Se puso un ajustado sujetador y bragas blancas y luego el vestido, que le quedaba ajustado a su delgada cintura a la perfección. Había elegido unas bonitas sandalias también blancas, y un collar dorado con un brillante azul claro como adorno. Se puso unos pendientes de aro también dorados y se echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras se echaba rímel (aún estaba aprendiendo la arcana ciencia del maquillaje) y pintalabios. Se echó mucho colorete. Era lo que sus amigas solían hacer, para estar muy guapas. Y ella quería estar la más guapa de todas.

Había dejado la radio puesta con música mientras se colocaba, y sonaba una canción que le gustaba especialmente, aunque el significado de la letra comenzó a deprimirla al escucharlo.

 _Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

 _Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

 _Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK_

 _But I was  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

 _Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
In my reach  
I can see  
There's a ligh out there_

 _For me…_

Cuando terminó su largo proceso de transformación, ya era casi la hora del baile. Ariel se sentía preparada para todo. Salió del baño con paso firme, para recoger su abrigo, cuando se quedó parada al reconocer a alguien sobre su cama.

-¡Sebastián!-exclamó ella sorprendida. Se alegraba de verlo, aunque a la vez, quería que se marchase ahora mismo. No deseaba que la regañara, ni que la dijera que se volviese con él. Estaba harta.

-Arie…-Sebastián la miró con los ojos llorosos. La sirena le devolvió la mirada, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, molesta-tengo que irme…

-Arie, ven conmigo, po favó… vuelve a casa-pidió el cangrejo estirando sus pinzas-tengo un paso seguro… estaremo en Atlántica eta mima noche…

-¡No quiero volver!-gritó Ariel desquiciada. No quería gritarle ¡pero no podía más! No soportaba más nada de aquello. Era su vida. Y ahora mismo peligraba, y Sebastián no podía entenderlo. Nunca entendía nada-¡No voy a volver NUNCA Sebastián! ¡Vete, por favor, pierdes el tiempo!

-Arie… Flounder me contó lo de Úrsula… sé que quiso avisarte… por favor, aquí corres un grave peligro. Si ella te encuentra…

-Ya sabe que estoy aquí-replicó Ariel con frialdad-y no me importa. No puede hacerme nada.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó su abrigo. Luego lo pensó bien. No lo necesitaría. No hacía frío. No quería además llevar más carga.

-Dile a Flounders que muchas gracias de mi parte-añadió ella, irónica. Sebastián se quedó muy sorprendido al oír aquello. De repente, entendió la verdad. Claro, ella no…

-Arie…-¿cómo iba a decírselo? Pero tenía que saberlo. Sebastián no estaba a favor de ocultarle nunca la verdad a nadie-Arie… Flounder etá… etá muerto…

Ella iba a salir, cuando al oírlo se quedó parada en la puerta. La frase se repitió varias veces en su cabeza "está muerto, está muerto…". No… no era verdad…

-No tiene gracia…-le dijo Ariel a Sebastián, girándose lentamente. Pero claro que no, el cangrejo no tenía sentido del humor, o al menos no para eso-Sebastián… no…

Flounders no podía estar muerto ¿cómo iba a estarlo? La simple idea era inconcebible. Ariel comenzó a respirar con más rapidez, mientras Sebastián la miraba conmocionado.

-Pensé que lo sabía… él fue a verte, pero creo que lo atacaron uno humano… Scuttle me dijo que lo sálvate… pero pensé que no pudiste hacer nada…

-No… no…-la memoria de aquel día volvía a Ariel, que negaba con los ojos annegados en lágrimas-no está muerto… Sebastián… no es verdad…

-Sí lo e…-Sebastián lloraba. Ariel no sabía que los cangrejos pudiesen hacerlo, pero al parecer sí podían. En realidad, cualquier criatura con sentimientos puede-lo enterramo ayer, en uno arrecife cercanos… te bucamos para desírtelo, pero ya etaba dormida… Arie…

-No, no no ¡NO!-gritó ella aterrorizada. ¡No era cierto! ¡No podía serlo! No lo soportaba más. La imagen de su mejor amigo herido, de ella misma lanzándolo al mar la perseguía ahora-¡NO!

Ariel salió fuera del cuarto, desesperada.

-¡ARIE, NO! ¡EPERA!-pidió Sebastián, pero ella se alejó a toda velocidad, y él no pudo alcanzarla. Sebastián bajó de la cama moviendo sus seis patitas lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo al pasillo para alcanzarla, con tan mala suerte que lo vio un camarero e intentó atraparlo, por suerte sin éxito-¡ARIE!

Ella caminaba por entre los pasillos como si fuese un autómata. Su cabeza y no reaccionaba, solo escuchaba voces en ella, y veía imágenes: Eric y Sharpay, besándose. Ella advirtiéndole sobre el chico y diciéndole que no sería suyo. Sus besos, su amor. Flounders y ella nadando entre los arrecifes. Ella y Urchin burlándose del pez. Ella echándolo al mar. Echándole por un acantilado al agua ¿en qué coño estaba pensando? Ella era la culpable de todo aquello, ella había provocado todo eso… Flounders y ella en la cueva, cantando y soñando sobre el mundo de los humanos, y en la corriente surfeando con los otros peces, y en el palacio corriendo por los pasillos y…

La fiesta se escuchaba desde mucho antes del comedor: habían quitado las mesas echándolas a un lado y llenándolas de comida y bebidas alcohólicas. Se suponía que los menores de edad no pueden beber, pero estos eran menores de edad muy ricos, y sobornar a los camareros no les había costado. La música estaba a tope y había focos y confetti. Los chicos del hotel y sus amigos invitados que vivían en el pueblo o en otras zonas de Suburbia estaban allí para celebrar el último día de vacaciones. Y pensaban beber y pasar toda la noche despiertos, dando gritos y bailando hasta reventar. Algunos como Chad tenían otros planes con sus lindas parejas.

Ariel bajó por las escaleras del comedor en silencio, pero nadie se fijó en ella, y tampoco le importó ya. Había imaginado que al hacerlo todos se girarían para verla y quedarían prendados, como el primer día, pero no fue así. La mayoría estaban ocupados con sus problemas, y la ignoraron completamente. Otros la reconocían, y reían por lo bajo y la daban la espalda. Ya no era la sexy e interesante chica nueva. Era el juguete roto de Eric. Y todos la despreciaban, por algún motivo que ella no era capaz de explicar. Supuso que era la mala suerte del perdedor, en el mundo de los humanos solo contaban los que vencían. Y Ariel nunca había ganado ninguna de las batallas de su vida, en todas había fracaso estrepitosamente, principalmente en la de ser feliz.

Avanzó por la pista de baile mirando sin mirar, notando como a veces chocaban con ella o la daban empujones, pero incapaz de entenderlo. Siempre había querido bailar. Y ahora se veía a ella haciéndolo con Flounders en la fiesta del solsticio. La música no sería como la de la tierra, el pez no sería Eric, pero la quería, y la quería de verdad. Eso era lo que importaba. Bueno, ya no, porque estaba muerto. Estaba muerto. Flounders…

La verdadera Ariel, observando a su reflejo desde un lado, lloraba en silencio. Jim, con una amarga expresión en el rostro, supo que el final ya estaba cerca…

Eric y Vanessa bailaban en el centro de la pista una canción lenta. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras Eric, con los ojos cerrados, aspiraba su aroma, encandilado. Ariel los observó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, incapaz de generar ninguna expresión. Entonces Eric abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y la vio a ella. Vanessa estaba de espaldas, así que no podía darse cuenta. Las miradas del chico y la sirena se cruzaron. Él distinguió las lágrimas en los azules ojos de ella, y ella vio un brillo en los ojos grises de él. Eric despegó los labios unos segundos. El abdomen de Ariel subía y bajaba a toda velocidad. Si él se acercaba ahora…. Solo quería consuelo… no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar aquello sola… pero si Eric volvía… si la cogía entre sus brazos… tal vez podría sanarse… se odiaba a sí misma por necesitarlo tanto, pero era lo que más quería…

Sin embargo Eric no lo hizo. Agachó la mirada, avergonzado, y se alejó de allí continuando el baile. De los ojos de Ariel corrieron dos gruesas lágrimas que cayeron al suelo de la pista de baile. Nadie reparó en ellas. Nadie reparó en Ariel. La fiesta seguía, y ella estaba fuera. No le importaban ni las chicas, ni Chad ni la música, ni nada, solo él. Pero a él no le importaba ella, ni un poquito. Estaba sola. Y fue en ese momento cuando el corazón de Ariel se rompió en pedazos.

Un chico con dos tequilas chocó con ella y le puso perdido el vestido.

-¡Joder, ten cuidado!-gritó él, que ya estaba algo ido.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-rió Chad al verlo, y muchos le imitaron. Ariel notó como la señalaban con el dedo y las amigas de Sharpay reían insidiosas. Entonces se dio la vuelta, tan mecánica como había hecho la idea, y salió a unas de las terrazas. Comenzó a pasear por ella dando vueltas, con la cabeza abotargada por tantos pensamientos. Y luego vio la luna. Estaba menguando. Casi ya no había. Tal vez era la hora de desaparecer, como ella. Porque estaba claro que no volvería a llenarse. Ariel olvidaba que en el planeta de Suburbia había dos lunas, y cuando una se desaparece, la otra empieza a emerger. Quizás si lo hubiese pensado en ese momento se hubiera detenido, aunque lo más probable es que no…

-¡Arie! ¡Arie!-Sebastián entró en el comedor, asustado. Una veintena de pies amenazaron con pisarlo y el cangrejo los fue esquivando como pudo, intentando encontrarla-¡ARIE!

-Un puto cangrejo…-comentó Chad recogiendo a Sebastián con su mano. Él le clavó la pinza con fiereza en las narices al chaval, que lo soltó dando un chillido mientras sangraba a chorros-¡JODER!

Sebastián se alejó rápidamente, mientras el perro de Eric, que acababa de olfatearlo, se lanzaba detrás de él.

Vanessa no vio a Sebastián, por suerte para él, o habría intentado también evitar que encontrara a la chica. Concentrada en terminar su actuación, siguió besando al chico en la barbilla, nuez y orejas, y luego le susurró:

-Sácame ya de aquí…

Eric sonrió levemente, y tomándola de la mano se la llevo. El chico quiso buscar con la mirada a Chad, para indicarle que por fin iba a hacerlo, pero su amigo acababa de irse a la enfermería porque la herida de la nariz era realmente grave.

Mientras subían por las escaleras Eric pudo ver por una ventana a Ariel pasear sola por los jardines. Se quedó unos segundos paralizado mirándola. Sentía lástima por ella. Y en realidad, a su lado, había sido feliz. Vanessa le gustaba mucho, pero pese a todo la pelirroja seguía allí… tal vez podía hablar con ella luego… si lo perdonaba, aún podían mantener una relación. Se podía amar a dos mujeres a la vez… ¿no?

-Vamos Eric…-Vanessa se dio cuenta de a quien miraba el chico, y su rostro por unos segundos se oscureció, aunque de eso Eric no pudo darse cuenta-no te merecen la pena las que no saben valorarte…-susurró-ven conmigo… quiero enseñarte una cosa… varias…

Tentado por el tono de voz de ella Eric la siguió, olvidando a su novia. Ex novia, ya. Ariel paseó por los jardines y la piscina. Luego se paró en el balcón. La noche era parecida a en la que él la había besado. Pero ya no le importaba. Pensaba en Flounders. Y en su familia. No podría volver nunca al mar. Sin el pez simplemente no podría. Todos esos años había contado con su apoyo y cariño que la habían impulsado a seguir adelante. Ella por él en cambio, no había hecho gran cosa. "No he hecho anda por nadie…-pensó Ariel, con los ojos enrojecidos. No quería llorar, pero lo haría-ba… basta".

Era el fin. Por unas escaleras descendió a una pequeña calita que había cerca de los acantilados donde se edificó el hotel. Hotel Port Royal. Como un lugar tan precioso podía encerrar tanta hipocresía y maldad. Y dolor.

Ariel metió lentamente los pies en el agua, mientras buscaba en la orilla lo que llevaba ya horas rondándole por la cabeza. En realidad ya lo había pensado otras veces. Ya lo había pensado también, desde que su madre había muerto, muchas veces.

Una concha bastante grande tenía un lado roto. Ariel la recogió, estaba lo suficientemente afilada. Era justo lo que estaba buscando. Era una concha preciosa. La verdad es que era lástima que se hubiese estropeado. Pero ahora ella la necesitaba más que nunca.

Mirando al cielo, Ariel lloró amargamente mientras poco a poco se iba adentrando en el mar, y sus piernas se convertían en una cola. El alba se aproximaba, así que debía de apresurarse. No quería morir de día…

Se quitó toda la ropa, quedándose desnuda, como cuando Eric y Chad la habían encontrado. Que felicidad la de aquel día. Y realmente no quedaba tan atrás…. Luego, se acercó el filo de la concha a la vena de la muñeca. "En vertical para resultados, en horizontal para atención"-le había explicado un día Aquata con dramatismo. Así que debía recorrer el brazo. Podía ver perfectamente la vena, de un curioso color azul. Pero la sangre no era azul, desde luego. Al hundir el filo de la concha en la carne y desplazarlo desgarrando la piel Ariel pudo comprobarlo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la vena abierta y Ariel notó un dolor insoportable. Pero no era nada, nada en comparación al dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón. A todo el dolor, la rabia y el odio que llevaba sintiendo toda la vida. Mientras la afilada concha terminaba de desgarrarle la capa de carne, Ariel empezó a sentirse liberada. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre mientras comenzaba con el segundo brazo. ¡CHAS! El tajo vertical fue rápido y casi instantáneo. La sangre comenzó a brotar también, y Ariel se llevó las manos a la cara, para observarlas bien. Su sangre… vaya… era preciosa. Casi del color de su pelo… ojalá alguien pudiese verla entonces. Así que este era su fin…

Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el agua. La sangre saldría mucho más rápida si se sumergía. Iba a ser un espectáculo.

La escena cambió para mostrar a Eric y Vanessa en la habitación del chico. Se besaban sin control y él se quitó la camisa y la lanzó a un lado mientras cogía a la chica en brazos y la sentaba en su escritorio, rozando su miembro aún metido en el pantalón con las bragas negras de ella.

-Sí… sí… hazlo-Vanessa le arañó a Eric los pectorales con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. El chico se preocupó un poco, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para pararlo. Vanessa le hizo coger el vestido con fuerza-rómpelo, vamos… rómpelo…

Con Ariel él podría haber llevado la marcha, pero aquí era ella quien lo llevaba a él. Eric no sabía por qué ahora pensaba más en Ariel, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, porque Vanessa demandaba toda su atención. La chica le besó en los pezones mientras a la vez le bajaba los pantalones y su mano volvía a reencontrarse con el pene del chico.

-¡OH!-Eric gruñó encantado cuando Vanessa comenzó nuevamente a divertirse con él, y luego ella lo empujó a la cama. Eric la arrancó el vestido y comenzó a masajear sus pechos y a besarlos, sudoroso. Por fin, por fin… con diecisiete años, que ya era tarde para alguien tan popular y atractivo como él.

-Déjame… hacerlo… ahora-pidió Eric, emocionado. Ella asintió.

-Hazlo-ordenó, mientras le cogía del cuello con fuerza. Era una dominante. A Eric no le convencía, pero lo iba a disfrutar. La vagina de la chica era igual que como las había visto en tantos vídeos prohibidos con sus colegas, y lo que tantas veces habían hablado de ella. Debía satisfacerla… debía hacerlo bien. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y no iba muy bien encaminado, pero Vanessa gemía como si sí lo estuviese haciendo bien.

-Sigue… ¡AAAAAAAAH, VAMOS!-gritó ella, colocada con los muslos entrelazados a él encima suyo.

-Ooh, oh… ¡joder!-Eric introdujo lentamente el miembro en ella, y sintió el calor de su interior. Era una sensación rara, indescriptible pero placentera. Sentía calor y humedad… cada vez más humedad. No se había puesto el preservativo, pero ni se había acordado, y ella tampoco decía nada. El chico solo disfrutaba del tacto, tan emocionado que apenas podía ver nada-¡OH VANESSA! ¡OOOOOOH!

Eric comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con pequeñas sacudidas, mientras Jim observaba la escena con asco, y Ariel tenía una expresión de odio intenso. Ver aquello era solo otra forma de mortificarla, como Úrsula quería. Eric cerró los ojos disfrutando del sentido del tacto (el mejor de los sentidos) y del cuerpo de ella mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer, que eran realmente excitantes.

-Oh para… oh no…-gimoteaba Vanessa con voz inocente, poniéndolo a cien. Los gemidos de ella sin embargo se fueron volviendo más graves, hasta que a Eric le extrañó el tono de su voz, que casi parecía el de un hombre.

De repente notó como la mano que le había puesto Vanessa en el cuello estaba húmeda, y estaba pegada a su piel. Además, ya no distinguía sus dedos. _Será porque era un tentáculo_.

Eric abrió los ojos sorprendido, y vio que efectivamente un tentáculo negro lo agarraba del cuello. Lo que estaba encima suyo ya no era Vanessa, y eso le dejó horrorizado.

-¿Papá?-Eric miró con horror a su padre, que de cintura para abajo tenía tentáculos negros, y estaba desnudo, gimiendo de placer mientras su hijo lo penetraba. Eric quiso quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. Era demasiado fuerte-¡PAPÁ!-gritó el chico, asqueado e incapaz de entender nada ¿se había vuelto loco?

-Hola hijo…-la forma del padre de Eric cambió para convertirse en su madre, que jadeó de placer encima de él y se pasó la lengua por los labios lascivamente, en un gesto que ella nunca haría. Luego volvió a cambiar siendo su amiga del basket, Martha, luego Sharpay y finalmente Chad.

-¡Aaaaah!-Eric quiso pedir ayuda, pero el tentáculo se posó en su boca y no le permitió decir nada.

-Vamos tío, disfrútalo-se rió Chad, echando a un lado sus negros rizos mientras arqueaba su musculosa espalda-¡fóllame tío, vamos! ¡Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame! ¡Móntame como siempre quisiste hacerlo!

-Mmmnnnnnnn-Eric trató de luchar y resistirse, pero no podía, y los tentáculos le habían apresado las manos y piernas. Lo que más le asustaba era notar el tacto de su pene, dentro de una especie de agujero que el cuerpo de pulpo negro tenía en su centro. Eric abrió mucho los ojos al notar que ese agujero tenía unos pequeños dientecitos. Y esos dientecitos le estaban mordisqueando el pene. Lo estaban masticando.

-Te dije que te enseñaría un par de cosas… ¿a que nunca lo habías hecho así?-la criatura volvía a ser Vanessa. Eric negó con la cabeza, con el rostro colorado y presa del terror-¿está bien, verdad?

Vanessa rió sádicamente mientras Eric flexionaba sus músculos intentando luchar contra los tentáculos, pero ella era inhumanamente fuerte, y él apenas podía hacer nada. Uno de los tentáculos se metió en la boca de Eric, mientras otro le abría las algas y se colaba por su ano. Vanessa reía enloquecida, mientras poco a poco su piel morena iba adquiriendo un tono violáceo y ella se iba hinchando e hinchando rápidamente hasta adquirir la forma de una mujer grasienta con el pelo blanco, corto y de punta, y el rostro más terrorífico que Eric había visto nunca. El muchacho sintió como su pene se destrozaba por los dientes clavados en él, y el dolor tan terrible solo se pudo mitigar gracias al que notaba en su culo, su boca y sus orejas, por donde también estaban colándose los negros tentáculos de Úrsula.

Convulsionándose terriblemente, el cuerpo del chico se destrozó por dentro cuando el tentáculo de la boca descendió por la garganta hasta el estómago y se lo reventó, agarrando luego los pulmones y el corazón para estrujarlos como si fuesen pulpa. El tentáculo que le entró por la oreja le salió por un ojo, sacándoselo, mientras que el del ano le retorcía los intestinos. Jim no podía seguir mirando, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Aquella era la muerte más espantosa que había presenciado jamás, y ya había visto unas cuantas. Durante varios minutos Eric siguió respirando, cada vez en peor estado, y le salió bilis intestinal de la nariz y los labios, aunque no podía decir nada por el tentáculo. Finalmente su musculoso torso empezó a estirarse cuando el tentáculo de Úrsula decidió tomar otra salida y se le reventó salpicando toda la habitación de sangre. Su otro ojo también salió disparado, al igual que la lengua, pegada a una de las ventosas del tentáculo. El chico emitió un débil gemido una última vez, y luego cayó en la cama, muerto. Úrsula se alejó de su mutilado cadáver, lleno de terribles heridas muy desagradables a la visión (su área genital era ahora tan solo una masa de carne viva ensangrentada) y soltando otra ronca risotada lo dejó allí.

-La primera vez duele, pero se te pasará con una ducha-bromeó la bruja, y soltó una enloquecida carcajada mientras se acercaba a la bañera del cuarto. Utilizaría el agua para transportarse y buscar a Ariel. Era el momento de hablar con ella, y manipularla para que hiciese lo que ella quería. Envenenada como estaba de rabia y odio, la tonta sirenita sería una marioneta en sus manos, un títere que emplear contra su padre. Úrsula se marchó dejando el cadáver de Eric allí en medio de la explosión de sangre. Al día siguiente, una asistenta sufriría un infarto al abrir la habitación para limpiarla y encontrarlo.

Pero eso a la bruja no le importaba. Ahora el objetivo era Ariel.

Ariel… a la que nunca encontraría: la sirenita se hundía en el mar mientras los primeros rayos del alba lo iluminaban todo de blanco. Parecía que estaba en una nube, flotando. En una nube, rodeada de telas rojas que la envolvían en un manto, pero que en realidad no eran telas, si no toda la sangre que ella derramaba, y en la que iban su vida, su amor, sus amigos perdidos y sus fracasos. Ariel aún veía algo mientras se hundía. Buscó en su cabeza un último pensamiento, algo bueno con lo que despedirse del mundo y poder decir que no había sido tan malo, solo que no era para ella. Pero realmente no encontró nada que la consolase. E instantes después llegó la muerte.

Entre las burbujas y la sangre el cuerpo de Ariel comenzó a desaparecer, y Jim supo a dónde estaba a punto de ir la sirenita. Ya que se habían encontrado de noche y estaba amaneciendo, supuso que Gantz la guardaría durante un tiempo en algún lugar entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, hasta presentarla después en la sala donde él, Aladdín, Silver, Merlín y el resto ya estaban esperando. Ahora entendía por qué no había querido hablar. Ahora entendía por qué había llorado.

-¡ARIE! ¡ARIE!-Sebastián se asomó a la cala donde la sirena había estado hacía unos segundos y encontró su vestido. Entonces miró al mar, y sin dudarlo se echó a nadar, buscándola. Pero no la encontró. Arriba, en el hotel, Vanessa/Úrsula tampoco consiguió encontrarla. Los dos sospecharon (y se temieron) que la chica hubiera cometido una imprudencia, pero entonces habrían encontrado su cuerpo, y no había cuerpo que encontrar. Entonces… ¿dónde estaba ella? Sebastián recorrió toda la costa y avisó a Scuttle, que sobrevoló el hotel y alrededores. Nada, nada por ningún sitio. Definitivamente había desaparecido.

-¿Y ahora qué…?-susurró Sebastián, sentado en una roca al lado de Scuttle, llorando en silencio-mi niña… ¿dónde etá…?

Úrsula por su parte maldijo en mil idiomas al no encontrar a la chica. No debería haber perdido tanto tiempo con el humano. Pero matarlo, de algún modo, la había hecho quitarse de encima la espina de Tritón, el único ser que una vez había conseguido que ella sintiese algo por él, pese a que Úrsula aparentó fingirlo todo.

-No está…-les dijo a Flotsam y Jetsam. Ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Ni idea…

-Pero debe volver-dijo Úrsula apretando con fuerza los puños-volverá a tocar el mar… y cuando lo haga… yo lo sabré…

La historia se concluyó en una última imagen. Úrsula volvía a su gruta con cara de pocos amigos. Debía organizar a las Legiones Abisales para su siguiente ataque. Tamatoa había sido una buena incorporación… pero alguien la estaba esperando en la gruta.

-Imposible…-susurró Úrsula, encantada. Era demasiada suerte que eso fuera así.

-Sé que mi hermana vino aquí-dijo Attina, muy seria. Estaba armada con un cañón de erizos, y lista con los conjuros que había aprendido de su madre para defenderse-¿dónde está?

Úrsula la miró unos segundos, con una emoción indescriptible. Era aún más manipulable. Ella encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que necesitaba. Y seguro que sabía dónde estaba el tridente, o lo podía averiguar…

-Siéntate cariño-dijo la bruja con su falsísimo tono de abuelita amable, ofreciéndola con uno de sus tentáculos un cuenco de algas-te contaré todo lo que yo sé…

-Bien… y de ahí en adelante, creo que puedes deducirlo todo-sonrió Úrsula, mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía. Volvían a la realidad, a aquella estancia gigantesca en cuyo gran pilar reposaba el tridente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Meses, años? Jim no podía decirlo…

-Entiendo vuestro abotargamiento… en el mundo de los recuerdos, el tiempo pasa de otra forma. Pero aquí seguimos-explicó ella sonriente-y creo que solo os quedan unos minutos para morir, si no me equivoco… eso dijeron los de la otra vez.

Jim miró a Ariel, que continuaba con la mirada perdida exactamente en el lugar donde había estado la figura de su hermana mayor. La sirena estaba totalmente blanca. Volver a ver su vida así… revivir todo aquello… Ariel cerró los ojos. ¿Qué más daba que se les acabase el tiempo? Quería morir de nuevo…

A fin de cuentas era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar, después de haber visto nuevamente todo aquello.

* * *

A Gill a penas le quedaban fuerzas.

-¡Ejército de Atlántica! ¡Reunidos!-gritó Gill ferozmente.

-¡SÍIIIIII!-gritaron todos. Peces y mamíferos, niños y adultos, los supervivientes del ataque de las Legiones Abisales a Atlántica estaban preparados para luchar, y así lo harían aunque se dejaran la vida en ello. Marlin y Deb encabezaban la avanzadilla que se acercaba al palacio con decisión. Por el camino distinguieron el cadáver decapitado del tiburón Bruce.

-¡Intentó comerse a uno de ellos!-explicó Arista al resto del grupo, emocionada-¡nosotras lo vimos! ¡Son muy poderosos!

-Hay una posibilidad de victoria-explicó Gill, al que llevaban a lomos de una tortuga marina, porque no podía nadar por sí solo tras la batalla-pero para eso debemos atacar todos juntos. Por el océano… por Atlántica… por el rey…

-Y por la reina-dijo Aquata. Todos se miraron en silencio.

-Sí. Por Anthea-dijo Gill, y sonrió-¡VAMOS!

El banco de peces más heterogéneo que se había visto nunca nadó a toda velocidad hacia el palacio, presto para la batalla final.

Tampoco es que allí quedase mucha gente: tras caer Flotsam y Jetsam, los dos últimos grandes seguidores de Úrsula, las barracudas, pulpos, rayas y tiburones que quedaban estaban siendo vencidos rápidamente por Tritón, que parecía recuperado y usaba toda su fuerza y rabia contra ellos, y por Lady Tremaine que a los mandos del caparazón-tanque no dejaba títere con cabeza disparando torpedos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Ahora!-Aladdín y las sirenas Andrina, Adela y Alana arrojaron sobre cuatro rapes de profundidad una enorme estatua del rey Fastius III, que los aplastó brutalmente.

-¡Síiii!-exclamaron las tres chicas, emocionadas. Luego se apoyaron en Aladdín, encantadas con él-¿cómo lo haces?

-Bueno, es natural, je-sonrió él-¡cuidado!

Una enorme raya estuvo a punto de llevárselos por delante pero Aladdín las advirtió a tiempo y ellas lo agarraron y apartaron de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está Ariel?-preguntó Adela preocupada-¡ella era el objetivo de Úrsula!

-Papá acabará con ella-dijo Andrina convencida-y entonces ya no habrá más problemas… estoy… segura…

-Ella ya tiene el tridente…-dijo una voz. Al volverse, vieron a Attina, que nadaba despacio, con la cabeza hundida, por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-chilló Andrina, preocupada.

-Me voy de aquí… yo ya he terminado…

-Cómo has podido hacer esto-escupió Adela con desprecio-a papá… a nosotras.

-Lo sabes de sobra…-Attina se dejó caer en el suelo. El resentimiento tras tantos años la había vuelto loca. Úrsula había sabido utilizarlo para llenarla de rabia y maldad. Pero ahora veía toda la destrucción a su alrededor, veía muertos a tantos guardias y súbditos que conocía, y atisbaba la verdad. Pocos tenían tanta sabiduría como Attina para poder entenderlo, para encontrar el fallo, pero ella lo hacía.

Miró a Aladdín, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquel drama familiar.

-Mátame, por favor-le pidió con voz débil la primogénita del rey-acaba con esto… no puedo más.

Ellas miraron a Aladdín asustadas ¿no lo haría verdad?

Aladdín sujetaba una de las lanzas eléctricas de los sirenos. Nadó hasta Attina y la alzó encima de su cabeza.

-¡NO!-gritaron Adela, Andrina y Alana.

¡CHAS! Aladdín clavó la lanza al lado de Attina, dejándosela a mano. Ella le miró con sorpresa. Y esa sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando Aladdín la sonrió.

-Creo que lo sabes…-dijo el chico. Attina sintió un escalofrío mientras miraba la lanza.

-No podría… para mí ya es tarde…-siseó, mortificada.

-Si lo es para ti, entonces no tenemos esperanza ninguno-dijo Aladdín. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a nadar. Quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para que finalizase el plazo. Debía encontrarles y terminar con aquello. Hércules no aparecía, Merlín tampoco. Así que como siempre, su puta suerte dependía de él mismo.

Pero Hércules si estaba. El musculoso joven había recogido varias armas de la sala donde los sirenos se las habían quitado, y ahora nadaba a toda velocidad llevando sobre su espalda a Lilo, a quien había encontrado por el camino.

-Haaala…-exclamó la niña fascinada, al ver lo rápido que él nadaba.

-Y esto… no es nada… deberías verme… en el triatlón-rió el chico apretando para llegar al trono. Úrsula había entrado a por el tridente por aquel túnel. Así que él entraría también…

* * *

-Me ha llevado toda una vida llegar hasta aquí… han sido años de maquinaciones y engaños.. de aprendizaje, de celebraciones y fracasos… debo dar las gracias a mi madre, y a mi hermana, por quererme tanto…-decía Úrsula, conteniendo la emoción. Casi parecía dar las gracias por un premio. Jim volvía a forcejear con sus tentáculos, pero sabía que no se libraría. Después de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer le daban aún más asco.

-… fuiste lo más fácil del plan, y a la vez lo más complicado-le dijo Úrsula a Ariel, volviéndose a ella. La sirena temblaba, y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. En su mente veía a Flounders, sonriéndola. Nunca creyó que volvería a verlo, aunque fuese tan solo en un recuerdo- Ariel… no te voy a negar que me divertí contigo… eras una mala alumna, pero una grata compañía… y tenías más poder del que piensas…

Ella no respondía. Úrsula le echó un vistazo a Jim a ver si el reaccionaba un poco más, pero el muchacho había pasado a intentar morder los tentáculos, sin éxito tampoco.

-Cuando te dije que le hicieras ese conjuro a Bruce… yo no podía realizarlo ¿sabes?-dijo la bruja. Ariel abrió lentamente los ojos, extrañada al oír aquello. Úrsula soltó una carcajada, satisfecha de haber logrado al fin su atención-lo llaman el _hechizo de luna._ Es el conjuro del amor. Su poder es inmenso, pero solo pueden realizarlo unas pocas personas, cuya alma sea pura. Yo no creía que tú pudieras llegar a efectuarlo. No habría apostado nada por ti… pero lo hiciste… ese motivo también me ha llevado a querer mantenerte con vida-los ojos de Úrsula se abrieron mucho, con inmenso interés-para entender… para llegar a comprender como pudiste efectuar una magia tan poderosa, que yo soy incapaz de realizar…

-Solo… le curé…-recordó Ariel dolida, pero Úrsula negó.

-No tienes ni idea del poder que invocaste… yo nunca podría… nunca podría utilizarlo… no sabes lo que significa ese poder…

-Gññññññ…-Jim pataleó tratando de quitarse el tentáculo, sin éxito. En el suelo de la estancia, a casi veinte metros debajo de ellos, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Merlín, calcinado y deshecho. Jim lo observó con espanto. Ellos eran los siguientes…

-Pero ya habrá tiempo de explicar todo lo demás-dijo Úrsula pavoneándose mientras nadaba hacia el pilar-siento que alguien se acerca por las galerías, lo que significa que me quedo sin tiempo-acercó a Ariel hacia el tridente y la soltó-El tridente, guapa.

-No…

-¿Cómo dices?-Úrsula apretó a Jim con más fuerza-¿estás segura? Va a ser el segundo humano pubescente que me cargue por tu culpa…

-No voy a dártelo…-dijo Ariel, negando. Jim notaba la furia en ella. Temblaba, y sus ojos lanzaban chispas, como los de su padre-me da igual que le mates, no lo haré… y tampoco me importa que me mates a mí…

-¡Venga ya!-protestó Jim cabreado-¡joder!

-Bien…-dijo Úrsula agarrando a Jim fuertemente mientras sonreía-que muera, entonces.

Arrojó al chico hacia el tridente, y Jim dio un grito, asustado, pero justo cuando iba a rozarlo Ariel ahogó un grito. Úrsula sonrió satisfecha, y apartó al chico a tiempo.

-Tienes suerte, Will. Parece que después de todo sí que te tiene ganas… aunque me parece que esta se follaría a una morsa si hiciera falta…

Ariel la miró con rabia, y luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jim. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, él la sonrió. "Hazlo-pensó Jim, notando dolorido como el tentáculo le apretaba con más fuerza-ya da lo mismo… al menos ahora sé quién eres…".

Lentamente Ariel se fue acercando al tridente: era un arma alargada, con tres afiladas puntas, y brillaba con una tenue luz azul. Parecía de cristal. Cuando estiró las yemas de los dedos Ariel sintió algo que ya había sentido antes.

-¿Mamá…?-era como si estuviese allí, en aquel arma, esperándola. Los ojos de la sirena resplandecieron con la luz azul. ¿Estaba allí Anthea? ¿Habría sobrevivido, como Gantz? Si pudiese volver a verla…

-De prisa, por favor-escuchó la voz de Úrsula por atrás, pero no la hizo caso.

-Ariel, no lo hagas-a esa voz sí la hizo caso. Era su padre. Tritón había recorrido los pasadizos que él conocía bien hasta llegar al escondite del tridente-por favor, vete…

-Papá…-después de haberlo vuelto a ver en sus recuerdos, aún se le hacía más doloroso el mirarle. Tritón parecía más viejo que nunca, y en sus ojos se veía un agotamiento atroz, y sin embargo también era más grande y fuerte que nunca. Su cabello estaba erizado, y su rostro y torso manchado de sangre. Úrsula reconoció las manchas rojas de sangre de morena casi de inmediato.

-Mis bebés…-siseó, furiosa.

-Están muertos-respondió el rey con brutalidad.

-Morirás por esto-dijo la bruja, cuya cara se contrajo por la rabia y la tristeza. Flotsam y Jetsam habían sido cuidados por ella desde que salieron de sus huevos. Eran las dos criaturas en las que había hallado más comprensión-vas a morir Tritón… y tus niñas también…

-Ariel, no le des el tridente-dijo Tritón con calma-si lo haces, nos matará a todos.

-Y si no lo hace, lo haré de todas formas-replicó Úrsula con una sonrisa vil, y agarrando a Ariel de nuevo por la cintura generó en una de sus manos una bola de energía púrpura que acercó al rostro de la niña-¿estás listo para destruir otra vida, Tritón? Tú mujer, tus hijas… ¿quién más te queda?

-Tú…-dijo el rey. Úrsula torció el gesto, con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó extrañada.

-Sé que me querías. Y yo te quería a ti…-reconoció el rey. Ariel miró a su padre negando lentamente con la cabeza, mientras él continuaba su confrontación con Úrsula, que de repente se mostraba inexpresiva. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Jim la veía incapaz de reaccionar-sí que te quería de verdad, Úrsula. Vi en ti eso que tú decías, ese horizonte. Pero quería más a Anthea… porque ella vio en mí mi horizonte… y porque ella era mi vida. He amado a mi mujer desde el día en que la vi, hasta el día en que me muera, y aún la amo más que a nadie… por desgracia no pude entenderlo… por desgracia me destruí a mí mismo, y también a ellas…

Ariel seguía negando mientras lloraba, sin lágrimas, mirando fijamente a su padre. Antes no quería ni verlo. Ahora no podía parar de hacerlo.

-Cometí un error al caer en tu tela, y tú otro al terminar creyendo lo que los dos sabíamos que no era cierto… y lo siento…-terminó el rey, inclinando su cabeza con vehemencia.

-Tú solo tenías corazón para esa puta…-susurró Úrsula-esa maldita zorra desgraciada… lo que te hizo a ti… lo que me hizo a mí… destruyó mi vida…

-Si lo hubieras dejado atrás, habrías podido olvidarlo-dijo Tritón simplemente.

-Hay cicatrices que nunca sanan…-masculló Úrsula entre dientes, con un odio que superaba los límites de toda alma-pero… no lo entiendo Tritón… ¿por qué no me mataste? Si la querías tanto… si me querías a mí… ¿por qué no me buscaste, para detenerme? Has podido detener esta guerra muchas veces… ¿no crees? Yo no era una simple enemiga, lo nuestro era algo personal.

-Hay cicatrices que nunca sanan… pero hay cicatrices que sí…-dijo Tritón en voz tan baja que Jim tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharlo-y yo a ti ya te perdoné hace tiempo… te dejé ir, porque pensé que tal vez podías hallar la redención, como yo… no… no merecía la pena prolongarlo…

-¿Qué no merecía la pena?-repitió Úrsula, cuyos ojos se salían de las órbitas por la rabia. Tritón sonrió al verla así de furiosa. La estaba mirando con pena. Y Úrsula odiaba que la mirasen así.

-No, no la merecía, e incluso ahora no la merece. Estás perdida Úrsula… y ni todos los poderes del mar y la tierra te van a ayudar a encontrarte…

Úrsula escuchaba con tanta incredulidad lo que el rey decía que parecía una niña pequeña, indefensa. Tritón sonrió con calma, y luego miró a Ariel.

-Yo te daré el tridente…-dijo el rey-y conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras… pero necesito que me jures que a ella no la harás nada… ni a mis demás hijas tampoco.

-Oh, jajajajaja-Úrsula acercó a Ariel más a su esfera de energía-tú no estás en condiciones de proponer nada, viejo…

-Te lo pido por favor… solo quiero eso… déjame morir en paz… ellas no se lo merecen…-pidió el rey hablando con sinceridad. Úrsula le miró con tanta frialdad que Jim se preguntó si iba a congelarlo con un hechizo. Tritón sin embargo apretó las manos y su semblante se endureció un poco-no me hagas enfadarme… estoy cansado de luchar…

-Muy bien, muy bien, acepto-dijo Úrsula. Entonces se llevó la mano al corazón y trazó una "x". De la "x" salió una especie de luz violeta que fue hasta Tritón y se hundió en su pecho-palabra de honor… juramento de vida… yo no las haré nada…

-Muy bien-cedió Tritón-entonces… será mejor que yo… bueno…

Nadó hasta el tridente. Él también podía sentirla. Anthea estaba allí, en aquel objeto místico, susurrándole, reconfortándole, como en vida había hecho. Si tan solo…

-Yo te quiero Ariel. Solo es que… nunca he sabido como querer…-dijo el rey mirando a su hija por la que estaba seguro era la última vez. En cuando le diese el tridente a Úrsula…

-Papá…-Ariel se llevó las manos a la boca, consternada. No era capaz de decir nada. Llevaba tanto tiempo odiándolo, queriendo huir de él.

-Perdóname, por favor…-suplicó Tritón a su hija, y Ariel soltó un gemido y rompió a llorar desconsolada. Jim vio en Úrsula el odio (y la envidia) ante la relación del padre y su hija. El chico fue quien entendió que el espíritu de Anthea no estaba vivo en aquel poderoso tridente… si no en quienes aún la llevaban guardada en el corazón.

- _Atlantica oceani piscis et homines urbe_ -dijo Tritón con voz grave mirando al tridente. Este emitió otro destello, y finalmente estirando los brazos el rey lo cogió. El brillo azul desapareció, rebelando que el tridente era de oro puro. Jim lo observó con atención. Era un arma verdaderamente intimidante. Y sabía que si ella la cogía, no traería nada bueno.

-¡NO!-gritó el chico desesperado-¡NO SE LO DES! ¡JODER, HAZ ALGO!

Tritón miró al chico de reojo, pero luego se concentró en Úrsula, a la que entregó el arma.

-Sí… SÍIIIII… AjajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA-Úrsula soltó una carcajada enloquecida mientras el arma comenzaba a brillar con un tono dorado rojizo en sus manos. En ese momento soltó a Jim y Ariel, que se quedaron flotando unos metros más abajo de ella, con el rey. Úrsula sujetó el tridente con las dos manos, emocionada, mientras lo alzaba con fuerza hacia el techo y gritaba sin control-¡SSSSSSSSÍIIIIIIIIII! ¡ES MÍO, ES MÍIIIIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AAAAAAAAAAH ¡JODER! ¡ES MÍO!

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS AHORA?-gritó Jim furioso. Ariel miraba a Úrsula muy asustada, y Tritón al suelo, con los ojos cerrados, preparándose.

-¡YOHOHOHOOOOOOO SÍIIIIIJAAAAAAA! ¡VAIS A MORIR TOOODOS!-el pelo de Úrsula se había desordenado completamente, y ella parecía una absoluta psicópata, echando babas y temblando por la orgásmica sensación de poder que ahora sentía-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TRITÓN!

El rey se giró lentamente hacia Úrsula y la miró, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Ariel, horrorizada.

-¡SÍ!-un rayo dorado salió disparado de las cuchillas del tridente y atravesó la sala hasta impactar en Tritón, que salió disparado con el cuerpo en llamas. Tritón chocó contra una de las paredes de la sala y la atravesó, aterrizando en el pasillo posterior. Su cuerpo estaba calcinado, y él se hundió en el suelo, muerto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Úrsula lanzó otro rayo al techo y lo destrozó, abriéndose paso hacia la sala del trono, encima de ellos.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Ariel desesperada, nadando hacia él. Pero un rayo de la bruja la impidió avanzar. Ariel se volvió y miró a la bruja con el más absoluto odio-¡PUTA!

-Oh no, no me digas eso Ariel, voy a llorar-dijo Úrsula imitando la voz de un bebé y haciendo pucheros. Luego lanzó otro rayo que estuvo a punto de darla. Jim nadó hacia el otro lado, preocupado. En teoría Úrsula no podía hacer daño a la chica. Pero no había jurado nada acerca de él…

-No voy a matarte Ariel… claro que no-dijo Úrsula acercándose a la sirena y cogiéndola por las mejillas, que retorció con fuerza-pero tranquila, voy a cuidarte muy bien… con tu nueva reina vas a ser feliz, muy, muy feliz.

-¡MUÉRETE!-le gritó Ariel, roja como su pelo, y Úrsula la soltó un violento golpe con uno de sus tentáculos, que la rompió las narices y la hizo hundirse en el fondo de la estancia.

-Cállate, mamona-dijo la bruja. Luego miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tritón, en cuya cabeza aún lucía la corona. Con un gesto, la hizo acercarse hasta ella y se la colocó en la cabeza con satisfacción, alterándola para que cambiara de tamaño y sus filos fuesen aún más puntiagudos-la corona atlante… pero que gran honor…

El techo abovedado de la estancia comenzó a derrumbarse, y la luz del exterior penetró en la estancia dejando al fin un poco de luz. Úrsula salió de allí para contemplar su reino, armada ahora con su tridente. Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba en Atlántica. Uno muy distinto a todos los anteriores.

-¡INCLINAOS TODOS! ¡TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS!-gritó Úrsula, tan fuerte que se desgañitó las cuerdas vocales-¡SOY VUESTRA REINA! ¡LA REINA ÚRSULA! ¡LA REEEEEEINA!

-Larga vida a la reina-dijo Gill, y todos los peces comenzaron a dispararla. Úrsula lanzó un gemido ahogado de sorpresa cuando un caparazón de erizo de mar se le clavó en la tripa, hiriéndola. Los delfines avanzaron hacia ella armados con lanzas y la hirieron en tentáculos y brazos. Un atrevido pez espada trató de arrebatarla el tridente, mientras peces payaso, caballitos de mar y un trilobites la agarraban por los tentáculos e intentaban reducirla. Úrsula debería haberlo entendido antes: era una emboscada. Tritón debía de haberlos puesto ahí, preparados para atacarla en cuanto saliera. La conocía demasiado bien como para no prever que tiraría el techo de la bóveda y daría gritos como la inestable enferma mental que era.

-¡Rajadla el cuello!-ordenó Gill a dos percas que se tiraron sobre Úrsula armadas con cuchillas.

-¡Vamo sí! ¡Ahora!-Sebastián se agarró a uno de los tentáculos de la bruja y le arrancó un buen pedazo con sus poderosas tenazas. Había tantos peces encima de ella que era imposible distinguirla entre aletas, colas y ojos que furiosamente se removían, atacándola.

-¡Alejaos el resto! ¡Tenemos que abrir fuego!-ordenó Gill.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Jim, viéndolo desde el agujero del santuario. Ariel echó a nadar hacia arriba con una furiosa determinación en su rostro-¡Eh, espera!-la llamó Jim, preocupado, y echó a nadar detrás de ella.

-¡RRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!-Úrsula notó como un pequeño bogavante la clavaba sus pinzas en los dedos, tratando de hacerla soltar el tridente, mientras un lenguado se metía en su boca mordiéndola la campanilla para evitar que pudiese decir ningún hechizo. Pero por desgracia para ellos la bruja podía invocar las fuerzas de la magia sin utilizar palabras, simplemente concentrándose. Cerrando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental de concentración Úrsula dijo en su mente las palabras. Los mataría a todos…-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Una potentísima onda expansiva salió del tridente y lanzó a todos los peces lejos de ella. Los que estaban más cerca se calcinaron directamente, y se convirtieron simplemente en esqueletos. Otros como Sebastián tuvieron más suerte y no murieron, pero chocaron con las almenas del palacio y cayeron al suelo, llenos de severas heridas por la magia.

Gill y los pocos peces que habían escapado miraron a Úrsula asustados, pero con decisión.

-Es matar o morir matando, bruja-dijo Gill con brutalidad.

-¡Prepárate a luchar!-dijo una madre beluga, dispuesta a todo.

-¡IDIOTAS!-la bruja lanzó otro potente rayo hacia Gill pero él consiguió esquivándolo. Sin embargo seguía herido por los ataques de Flotsam y Jetsam, y al moverse perdió el equilibrio y se hundió en una roca. Úrsula soltó una carcajada burlona-¡Eres patético! ¿Cómo has podido darme tantos problemas después de todo?-preguntó, jocosa. Gill escupió sangre y la miró furioso. No se rendiría, ni con su último aliento.

-Aún puedo dar más…

-Oh, bien-rió Úrsula, y alzó su tridente hacia él, cuando alguien cayó encima de ella y agarrándola del brazo consiguió arrebatarle el arma.

-¡ARIEL!-rugió Úrsula, furiosa. Pero no era la pelirroja. Aunque sí se parecía a ella. Úrsula palideció al reconocerla-Attina…

-¿Buscas esto, Úrsula?-Attina apuntó con ello al cuello de la bruja-este es el fin...

-Así que todo ha sido eso ¿no?-Úrsula trató de sonreír con su calma habitual, pero esta vez no podía. La rabia era demasiada-me engañaste para que acabase con tu padre, y poder por fin heredar el trono.

-Mira a tu alrededor Úrsula, no queda a nadie a quien gobernar-dijo Attina. Efectivamente, la ciudad estaba en ruinas, y los peces habían huido, o estaban muertos, en ambos bandos-eres una reina sin reino… solo te queda esto…

-Devuélvemelo cielo… ni siquiera sabes usarlo-dijo Úrsula amigablemente.

-Aprendo rápido-dijo Attina desafiante.

-¡Acaba con ella Attina, vamos!-gritó Ariel desde atrás, desesperada-¡RÁPIDO!

Attina miró a Ariel unos segundos y Úrsula hizo amago de coger el arma, pero la sirena fue rápida de reflejos y clavó en la barbilla de Úrsula las puntas del tridente, lista para terminarlo.

-Esta es por mi madre. Por la memoria de Anthea-dijo Attina, temblando. Detrás de ella se asomaban Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adela y Alana, observando conmocionadas, con Aladdín y Lilo…

- _Ego sctrummm…-_ susurró Úrsula con malevolencia, y entonces el tridente soltó una descarga que hirió a Attina e hizo que soltase el arma.

-¡NO!-Ariel nadó rápidamente hacia allí para intentar cogerlo ella, pero era tarde, porque Úrsula ya lo había recuperado, y dándole un fuerte golpe a Attina la derribó-¡ES VUESTRO FIN! ¡ESTÚPIDA!

-Ayyyy…-Attina cayó en el suelo marino, dolorida, y miró a Úrsula asustada.

-NO ES SOLO ESTE REINO, SI NO TODOS… ¿NO COMPRENDES EL PODER DEL TRIDENTE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, HEREDERA?-rió Úrsula, que hablaba con una voz retumbante que ya no parecía la de ella-¡INUNDARÉ LOS CAMPOS Y CIUDADES! ¡TOOOODO SERÁ MÍIIIIO! ¡TODAS LAS CRIATURAS DEL MAR ME RENDIRÁN PLEITESÍA, Y TÚ PATÉTICA PUTA BASTARDA, LO HARÁS TAMBIÉN!

Entonces Ariel le tiró una caracola a la cabeza, y Úrsula se quedó quieta, incapaz de creer semejante osadía.

-¡No puede hacernos daño!-gritó la pelirroja- ¡No puede matarnos!-se corrigió -¡lo ha jurado, es un juramento inquebrantable, no puede hacerlo!-insistió. Sus hermanas la miraron asustadas e indecisas-¡TENÉIS QUE HACERME CASO DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA! ¡VAMOS TODAS A POR ELLA!

Un fuerte golpe de Úrsula derribó a Ariel que cayó en brazos de Jim, quien la sujetó con fuerza.

-¡NO ARIEL!-gritó Adela nadando valientemente, y entonces sus hermanas la siguieron decididas y furiosas.

-¡A POR ELLA!-gritó Arista. Sin embargo con un movimiento del tridente Úrsula las dejó a todas paralizadas en el aire, incapaces de moverse o de hablar. La sombra de la bruja cubrió a Ariel y a Jim, que aún con la chica en brazos trató de alejarse nadando, hasta entrar en la sala del trono.

-No voy a matarte, cielo…-dijo Úrsula lanzando un rayo y dándole a Jim en la espalda, con lo que le arrancó un brazo al muchacho.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-Jim vio cómo su brazo desaparecía y comenzaba a sangrar a chorros. Ya no podía sujetar a Ariel. El dolor era inimaginable. Mirando lo que antes había sido su brazo derecho pudo ver un trozo de hueso asomando por él. Jim lanzó un alarido de dolor terrible, que cesó sin embargo al ver que Úrsula volvía a lazar su tridente ante ellos.

-A vosotros dos, tortolitos, os voy a convertir en pólipos, y vais a pasar el resto de la eternidad en mi jardín… será maravilloso ¿no? OS VA A ENCANTAR-el tridente brilló amenazante y Jim y Ariel se abrazaron horrorizados, incapaces ya de hacer nada, ni de poder impedirlo. Aladdín y las sirenas tampoco podían hacer nada, porque estaban paralizados por el conjuro. El árabe veía con espanto lo que ocurría, desesperado por la impotencia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-el horripilante rostro de piel morada de Úrsula se iluminó por la luz dorada del tridente, y fue entonces cuando Hércules apareció, impulsado como de la nada, justo detrás de ella, y alzando la espada de Gantz alto, alto muy alto, la hundió en mitad de la cabeza de Úrsula, haciendo un corte perfecto. La espada descendió, limpia y cortante, por todo el cuerpo de la bruja dividiéndola en dos partes simétricas, y cuando terminó de abrirle la tripa y bajo vientre cortó también dos tentáculos. Fue tan rápido que ni ella tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque de repente su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos, y comenzó a despedir una oleada de sangre y tinta tan grande que Hércules se tuvo que alejar, repugnado. El tridente se le cayó de las manos a la bruja y se hundió hasta quedar clavado cerca de un arrecife, y los dos trozos de su cuerpo, parte derecha e izquierda, se fueron cada uno hacia un lado, dejando un rastro de vísceras y sesos conforme se iban hundiendo. Úrsula estaba muerta. Todos esos planes y maquinaciones, fracasos y éxitos, de los que había hablado ya no servían de absolutamente nada. Estaba muerta.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-Jim se retorció de dolor, y puso los ojos en blanco. Él también se estaba desangrando. Moriría en cualquier momento.

-¡JIM, NO! ¡JIM, MÍRAME!-pidió Ariel. Pero era tarde. El chico se iba…-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS! ¡JIM!-gritó desesperada. Entonces la luz del tridente la sorprendió. Por un segundo temió que fuese Úrsula, pero era Attina.

-Puedo hacerlo-dijo la hermana mayor de Ariel-aparta…

La luz del tridente se volvió más brillante y su color dorado más noble que cuando Úrsula lo había utilizado (entonces había tenido un tinte rojizo). Jim notó como los tendones se cerraban y el hueso le dejaba de doler. La sangre desaparecía… donde antes había un brazo ahora había carne cerrada, y ya no le dolía. Miró a Attina, y pese a sentirse muy débil fue capaz de sonreírla.

-Gra… gracias-musitó.

Ella solo inclinó la cabeza con serenidad. Luego se volvió hacia Ariel, preocupada.

-¿Y papá?

La pelirroja ahogó un gemido y echó a nadar hacia el agujero que había hecho Úrsula, entrando al interior del santuario del tridente. Sus hermanas la siguieron, preocupadas.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!-gritó Ariel deslizándose por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre. La piel del rey estaba negra por las quemaduras, y se había quedado sin barba…

-Papá…-llorosas, las hijas del rey se acercaron a su padre y lo abrazaron. Solo Attina se quedó a un lado. Ella había querido a Tritón más que ninguna, pero el resentimiento hacia su padre se había convertido en odio por descubrir la verdad sobre él, y ahora el odio en arrepentimiento y culpa. Nunca podría perdonarse aquello. Deseaba morir.

-Papá… papá…-Ariel enterró su cara en el pecho del rey muerto, llorando amargamente, y dando golpes al suelo. Veía a su madre en aquella red de piratas, luchando por sobrevivir, y a Flounders herido por aquellos chicos, y ahora a él, su padre odiado y temido, al que nunca había comprendido y que deseaba desterrar de su vida. Ariel había visto tanta maldad, tanta violencia en aquellos últimos tiempos, que aun estando muerto, sintió como los brazos de su padre la protegían al estrecharlos sobre ella. Adela y Andrina lloraban sin control mientras Arista y Alana intentaban calmarlas, y Aquata, abrazada a la cola de su padre, permanecía en silencio, con una expresión de dolor que sería imposible de describir aquí.

Ariel cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de su padre… recordó cuando él jugaba con ellas de niñas, y cuando habían ido juntos a ver las ballenas aquel día. Y los paseos marítimos claro, en su carroza tirada por delfines y tortugas. Daba igual todo lo malo o todo lo bueno que él hubiese hecho por ella. Solo por ser su padre… solo por sentir lo que sentía a su lado… solo por eso seguiría llorando hasta que el mar subiese de nivel diez mil millas por sus lágrimas.

-Hija… no llores…-la voz de Tritón sonó ahogada cuando sus manos acariciaron los brazos de Ariel. Ella miró a su padre, sorprendida. Volviéndose, vio que Attina utilizaba el tridente para iluminar con él a Tritón, y murmuraba palabras antiguas muy concentrada. Las heridas no sanaban tan rápido como las de Jim, pero al menos ahora Ariel veía la luz en los ojos de su desfigurado rostro.

-Papá…-las hermanas abrazaron al rey con fuerza, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que le hacían daño y se alejaron. Había sobrevivido. Pero claro que lo había hecho. Un simple rayo mortal no era rival para el poderoso rey Tritón… ¿no…?

-Ariel…-Tritón puso la mano en la barbilla de su hija y sonrió débilmente. A lo lejos, su hija mayor agachó la cabeza, avergonzada-Attina… niñas…

Las siete hijas miraron al rey con atención. Luego se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Cómo ha podido… pasar esto?-preguntó Arista con voz débil-es… es culpa mía…

-No, es culpa mía-dijo Aquata.

-Claro que no…-negó Attina, agachando la cabeza.

-Claro que no-concluyó Ariel. El rey acarició la melena roja de su hija, y la miró. Entre tanta piel negra y quemada, sus ojos azules seguían brillando. Y eran mucho más hermosos que los de Eric.

-Quédate aquí… no volveré a… estropearlo… te lo prometo…-suplicó Tritón, destrozado-perdóname hija…

-Papá…-Ariel miró a sus hermanas y se mordió el labio. Era todo tan difícil. Incluso ahora lo era. Pero la misión había terminado. Y seguía con vida. Y ahora veía las cosas de un modo muy distinto. Ya no eran como antes para anda.

-Majetá…-Sebastián se acercó también nadando al rey y se posó en su hombro.

-Mi Sebastián… sigues con vida…-jadeó el rey, casi inconsciente-quedaos conmigo… no os vayáis…

-Papá… volveré…-dijo Ariel simplemente. Sabía que pasaría en cualquier momento. Y lo agradecía, porque en realidad, no sabía qué decir. No sabía si estaba lista para perdonar. Solo sabía que se alegraba mucho de que siguieran con vida.

-Ariel…

Fuera de la cúpula, Hércules y Lilo se encontraban inclinados al lado de Jim.

-Soy un puto manco, ahora sí que estoy bien-dijo el chico echándose el pelo a un lado y sonriendo.

-Pues pareces muy feliz-comentó Lilo con calma.

-La ha matado-dijo Jim señalando a Hércules con su mano sana-lo hemos conseguido… volvemos a casa…

-¡JIM!-Aladdín acababa de llegar también nadando, y se tiró encima del chico abrazándole con afecto-¡JIM, CASI ME MUERO! ¡JODER, ESTA VEZ HA FALTADO POCO! ¡Vaya zorra!

-Sí, eh bueno, no me seas marica-dijo Jim apartándolo. Aladdín rió, y Jim no pudo evitar imitarle. Se sentía de tan buen humor. Era estupendo seguir con vida. Pero no todos lo estaban. Jim miró a Aladdín preocupado-Aladdín… Helga…

-Lo sé…-la sonrisa de Aladdín se borró de inmediato-lo sé… pero los dos estábamos preparados para esto… yo siempre pensé que sería ella la que me vería morir a mí… y…

No fue capaz de decir nada más. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Se sentó al lado de Jim, abatido. Aún veía a su chica abrir los ojos, indefensa, y ser destruida por el rayo de la pistola. Ni siquiera los rayos del tridente eran tan poderosos como la energía de las armas de Gantz. Lo que le llevaba a Aladdín a preguntarse con qué clase de fuerza misteriosa y maligna estaban tratando. Porque estaba seguro de que era mala.

Jim pasó su brazo sano alrededor de Aladdín, y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegro de que sigas con vida-le dijo sinceramente. El moreno asintió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Yo también…

-Es la hora de volver-anunció Hércules con tono serio-voy a echar un vistazo… y diré el nombre.

-Vale-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora en realidad no tenía tanta prisa: gracias al beso de la sirena podía respirar todo el tiempo que quisiera bajo el agua, y la vista no estaba tan mal. La fantástica e impresionante ciudad de Atlántica que hacía solo cuatro horas había sido una impresionante metrópolis de luces era ahora tan solo unas ruinas por las que algunos peces refugiados empezaban a asomarse. Gill también lo miraba, tendido desde una roca y atendido por Marlin y los otros pocos peces supervivientes que habían quedado.

-¡Ay, uy va! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Dory, a quien como siempre se le había olvidado ya todo.

-Empiezo a acostumbrarme al rastro de destrucción que vamos dejando por todas partes-comentó Jim echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Distinguió una parte del cuerpo de Úrsula tirada por la entrada de acceso al palacio. Apartó la vista inmediatamente, asqueado. Ella era el enemigo al que más había odiado, por encima de Juan, Garfio e Yzma. Estaba realmente podrida hasta la médula, era un monstruo.

-Vaya…-Hércules se había asomado a la cúpula, y descendió nadando hasta donde estaban los restos de Merlín. Con un gesto inexpresivo, el chico observó el cuerpo muerto del mago, y negó con la cabeza-casi lo tenías…

Diciendo esto echó una ojeada a Ariel y su familia, que seguían reunidos en torno a Tritón, y sonriendo para sí decidió que ya era el momento. Estaba cansado y aunque era él quien había rematado la faena, las cosas no habían salido como él quería. Menos mal que se había encontrado con Tritón a tiempo, y habían conseguido organizarlo.

 _-No bajes-le había dicho el rey del mar a Hércules, cuando este se disponía a entrar en el túnel de la sala del trono a buscar a Úrsula-iré yo._

 _-Tengo armas… puedo acabar con ella-dijo él con decisión._

 _-Créeme, no podrás. Debes pillarla desprevenida. Tiene a mi hija… y no quiero que muera-le había dicho el rey-iré yo… y la entregaré el tridente._

 _-¿Qué dice? ¡Le matará!-exclamó Hércules, enfadado._

 _-Sí, seguramente-admitió Tritón, y Hércules distinguió el miedo en él-pero… no me importa. Dile a Gill que coloque a sus peces encima de la vieja cúpula. Ella saldrá por ahí, y entonces deben atacarla. Se defenderá, les hará daño… pero cuando veas que está distraída, en cuanto veas que ha perdido el control… entonces no lo dudes, mátala. No fallarás_

 _Hércules así lo hizo y esperó oculto mientras el ejército de Gill luchaba contra ella por el tridente. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Attina le quitó el tridente a Úrsula, pero finalmente ella lo había recuperado, y el chico esperó de nuevo a que la bruja se distrajera atacando a Jim y Ariel, y en ese momento saltó encima y la partió en dos. Iba a decir "Gantz" inmediatamente para salvar a Jim antes de que muriese desangrado, pero al ver que Attina lo sanaba prefirió esperar e ir a comprobar si era cierto que Merlín estaba muerto de verdad. Porque ya había estado muerto otras veces… está vez sin embargo si parecía que era de verdad._

De no ser por el plan del rey, quien sabe qué podría haber pasado. Daba igual. Había terminado. Y era el momento de concluir.

-¡Gantz!-exclamó el joven héroe con decisión, y comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que el resto.

-A… Ariel-Tritón vio asustado como su hija comenzaba a desaparecer. Ariel le miró con pena.

-No te preocupes-le dijo-estaré bien…

-Nno…-susurró Tritón estirando una mano hacia ella, pero Ariel se desvaneció antes de que pudiese tocarle las mejillas-nnno…

-Ariel…-sus hermanas se quedaron heladas al verla desaparecer de nuevo. No volvería a estar en sus vidas. No volvería nunca.

Attina agachó la cabeza, llorosa, y dejando el tridente se alejó nadando hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Ella tampoco volvería.

 **MISIÓN 4: MONSTRUO MARINA (FINALIZADA)**

* * *

Jim estaba disfrutando de las vistas de aquella ciudad de la que Silver tantas veces le había hablado, cuando su cuerpo desapareció rápidamente y volvió a formarse en la tan odiada sala de la esfera. Por lo que veía, la mayoría seguía allí. De hecho, en ninguna de las otras misiones había regresado tanta gente con vida como en aquella. A excepción de Merlín, Kuzco y Helga, el resto habían regresado sanos y salvos, gracias a quien fuera… Jim abrazó a Lilo con fuerza.

-No sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí…-le dijo a la niña al oído.

-Lo hemos conseguido… otra vez-dijo ella, estrechando sus manitas en torno al cuello del adolescente. Jim se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Lilo acerca del accidente… pero antes tenía otra pendiente con Ariel.

-Merlín… ha muerto…-dijo Aladdín, impresionado.

-Nunca pensé que podría pasar-dijo Jim, serio. Y menos después de haberlo visto en acción. Los poderes del mago habían resultado ser inmensos. Sin embargo Úrsula era una rival despiadada. Que se hubieran librado de ella había sido casi un milagro. De no ser por Hércules, seguramente…

-Ya le advertí que pasaría-dijo Hércules, que plantado en mitad de la sala estaba pendiente de la esfera. En cualquier momento saldrían las puntuaciones-este es un juego de equipo, ya se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso. No se trata del más fuerte… si no del que mejor sepa jugar.

-Ya…-Jim miró a Hércules poco convencido. Si el viejo le olía a chamusquina, este le parecía aún más sospechoso. Había abierto la puerta, había aparecido de la nada cambiando totalmente la perspectiva que tenían del juego, y ahora… ahora bueno… verdaderamente no le gustaba nada.

Hércules miraba a Jim como si supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, pero no dijo nada. El chico miró a la esfera, ceñudo. Todos esperaban las puntuaciones.

-Fiuu, vale, yo la verdad es que no me he enterado de nada-Timón ya había estado callado demasiado tiempo-nos quedamos atrapados en ese caparazón, y la que hemos liado ha sido mítica, ¿eh, locuela?

Le dio con el puño amistosamente a Lady Tremaine, que le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me toque-le dijo la mujer, cortante.

-Vale, vale… que miedo…-comentó Timón despectivo-y por lo que parece la han palmado el viejo, la rubia y el niñato… ¿pero si ya estábamos muertos ahora a dónde van?

-No lo sabemos…-respondió Lilo con calma.

-Ah, vaya-Timón miró a Pumba con gesto de insatisfacción.

Ariel se encontraba tirada a un lado, encogida, y Sebastián estaba cerca suyo. El cangrejo avanzó hacia ella, y le tendió una pinza. Por un momento temió que ella la retirase, pero no lo hizo.

-Mi niña… ay, mi nena…-susurró el cangrejo. Las lágrimas de Ariel cayeron encima suyo y le empaparon. Si él hubiese podido salvarla aquel día de la fiesta. Si hubiese logrado impedirlo… pero como sabio cangrejo que era, Sebastián sabía que no se podía mirar atrás.

-¿A qué esperamos ahora?-preguntó Lady Tremaine a Hércules con voz fría. La puerta de salida ya estaba abierta, y todos la miraban con desesperadas ganas de salir de allí. Ninguno deseaba volver, pero todos sabían que lo harían.

-Las puntuaciones…-Hércules señaló a la esfera: ya empezaban a aparecer en ella las imágenes de los participantes y sus puntuaciones.

 _GANTZ REPASA:_

 _Aladdín, ladrón-48 puntos_

 _Ariel, suicida-14 puntos_

 _Jim Hawkins, pervertido-43 puntos_

 _Lilo, niña rara-3 puntos_

 _Hércules, musculitos-30 puntos_

 _Agatha Tremaine, vieja zorra-30 puntos_

 _Timón, marica de playa-0 puntos_

 _Pumbaa, pareja del marica-0 puntos_

 _Sebastián, "el amante escarlata"-1 punto_

Lady Tremaine arqueó una ceja ofendida al leer la descripción de la esfera, aunque se mostró complacida con la puntuación obtenida. Lo cierto es que en el caparazón se había deshecho de una exagerada cantidad de peces. Ya solo le quedaban 70 puntos para la libertad, que aunque era mucho seguía siendo menos que aquel par de animales idiotas o la niña pequeña.

Aladdín, pese a ser el que tenía la puntuación más alta, no sonreía. Sabía lo que venía ahora, y no deseaba verlo. Helga… la quería realmente. El dolor de perderla le amargaba la alegría de saber que al menos continuaba con vida.

 _LOS ELIMINADOS:_

 _Helga Katrina Sinclair, teniente coronel_

 _Merlín, filósofo y mago_

 _Kuzco Krey, multimillonario_

Las imágenes de Helga, Merlín y Kuzco se unieron al tablón donde ya estaban entre otros Silver, Amelia, Rourke, el señor Saltamontes, Chicha, las musas y Billy. Ver la foto del Cobra entre los caídos hizo que Jim se entristeciera mucho al recordarle. Mirando a Aladdín, vio que a él le pasaban lo mismo. Ahora ambos tenían a un mentor y a una amante entre los muertos de la esfera. El dolor era profundo, y las heridas graves. "Pero hay heridas que sanan"-había dicho el padre de Ariel.

-Tal vez haya un modo… de recuperarlos-dijo Jim en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Aladdín. Él le miró e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

-Tal vez…-dijo con voz ronca-me hubiera gustado… despedirme…

Por último sus fotos aparecieron en la categoría de "siguen jugando".

-Entonces… tendremos que volver-murmuró Timón. Ya no tenía comentarios graciosos, ni chistes que gastar. La situación realmente no tenía ninguna gracia.

-Sí, lo haremos. Pero no os preocupéis-dijo Hércules con seriedad-llegaré a los cien puntos de nuevo. Y entonces todos seréis libres… de nuevo.

-Pero… tú no…-susurró Ariel, hablando por primera vez. Hércules la miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Lo sé… pero es lo menos que puedo hacer… por vosotros.

-Muy altruista…-observó Lady Tremaine, con desconfianza. Timón tampoco parecía fiarse demasiado, y Jim menos.

-Buaaaaaaah ggggfffff…-Pumbaa se sonó los mocos con las cortinas del piso, mientras el suricato trataba de calmarle.

-Venga Pumbaa, no es para tanto… vamos, déjalo…

-Esto es muy triste ¡es horrible!-exclamó el jabalí horrorizado-¿cómo va a acabar esto bien? No podemos morir… y no debemos matar…

-Ya ya bueno… nosotros no, mientras se encargue este-dijo Timón positivo, señalando a Hércules.

-Descuidad, lo haré-respondió él con calidez. Luego miró a su alrededor. Todos se mostraban muy alicaídos. El miedo que habían pasado unido al dolor por la pérdida de los amigos les había hecho mella-¡escuchad, seguimos con vida! ¡Y mientras tengamos fuerzas, debemos seguir luchando! ¡Así que arriba esos ánimos! ¡Confiad en mí, todo irá bien!

-Creo que nos pides mucho…-comentó Jim taciturno.

-Puede ser-concedió Hércules-pero dadme una oportunidad… no os arrepentiréis… os ayudaré… y todo saldrá bien.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con incredulidad y desdén. Sin embargo finalmente Aladdín dio un paso adelante y le ofreció una mano a Hércules, estrechándosela luego.

-Yo me fio-dijo con honestidad-así que… bueno, ya nos veremos…

Sin decir nada más, salió de allí. Pensaba meterse en un bar y beber hasta no recordar nada. Le daba igual si estaba amaneciendo. No tenía ánimos para otra cosa. Luego quizás iría a casa. Abú estaría ya preocupado.

Nadie más daba la impresión de ir a fiarse, así que finalmente fueron saliendo, primero Lady Tremaine, luego Timón y Pumbaa, y finalmente Hércules, de la mano de Lilo.

-Eres megafuerte… ¿vienes de una raza alien de otro sistema?-preguntaba la niña interesada.

-Pues… no-respondió el chico, sonriendo.

Jim se había quedado solo con Ariel y Sebastián. El cangrejo al verlos metió un poco la cabeza adentro y luego comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Te epero fuera Arie… debemo ver lo que hasemo…-dijo antes de salir.

Cuando sus patitas dejaron de sonar en el rellano de la escalera, se hizo un incómodo silencio. Jim miró a Ariel, que seguía con la cabeza gacha. Ella se levantó lentamente, y tras asomarse por la ventana le miró a él, muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, secamente.

-Oye…-Jim se rascó el cabello, incómodo. Siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando no sabía que decir-pues que… lo siento…

Ariel le miró de reojo. Le había dado la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Aún estaba muy conmocionada por todo lo ocurrido. Aquella noche había pasado mucho miedo. Y enfrentarse así con los fantasmas de su pasado la había herido gravemente. Aunque también la había liberado, cosa que aún no estaba preparada para entender.

-Vale…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja, mordiéndose las uñas-gracias…

Jim tragó saliva, mirándola apenado. Le enfadaba que ella se comportase así, le gustaría que le abrazase y le dijera que se alegraba de verlo con vida, y que le besase, y que hiciera muchas cosas… pero ella era como era, y Jim la quería de todas formas. Ahora no iba de lo que quería él. Si no de lo que había que hacer.

-No, lo siento de verdad-dijo-tú estabas mal y… yo te traté peor… no… no se me da bien esto.

Ariel continuaba en silencio, de espaldas. Pero no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que él decía.

-Me… me gustas, es cierto-siguió Jim, con la cabeza gacha-y estas últimas semanas sin ti han sido… un infierno…

Las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo a los ojos de Ariel. Se extrañó de que le quedasen aún. Se extrañó aún más de que él hubiese conseguido hacerla llorar así. Pero lo había hecho.

-No quiero que pienses que es solo por… por eso pero… vuelve con nosotros… vuelve conmigo yo… joder…-Jim suspiró, intentando explicarlo. Le faltaba el aire, casi no podía exponerlo-yo quiero que tú seas… parte del mío…

Ella le entendió perfectamente. Vio el reflejo de Jim mirándola en el cristal. Antes solo Flounders conocía la verdadera historia de la chica, todo lo que ansiaba y temía. Ahora solo lo sabía ella… y Jim. El chico había atravesado toda la vida de ella a su lado, por culpa de Úrsula. Se sentía tan avergonzada por su actitud, tan ridícula… tan furiosa.

-Nno Jim…-Ariel se volvió hacia él, con los ojos enrojecidos-no voy a volver… no quiero volver a verte y… no…

Ambos respiraban muy rápido, asustados, pero Jim se sentía más ligero. Le había dicho lo que realmente se sentía, verdaderamente había sido capaz de abrir sus sentimientos. Tal vez tanto tiempo sin ella le habían ayudado a entenderlo. Solo sabía que no iba a volver a hacerlo. La quería.

-No puedo…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja. Luego salió de allí. Jim quiso agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la dejó ir. Ya se volverían a ver aunque… no sabía que pasaría entonces.

Ariel estaba avergonzada y dolida por todo lo ocurrido. Y le asustaba lo que había sentido esa noche por Jim. Protección, afecto, miedo… nunca había sentido tanto miedo por otra persona… le asustaba mucho lo que pudiera significar. Y no se veía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos nunca más después de haber viajado con él a su vergonzoso pasado. Se había comportado como una estúpida. Y se odiaría siempre por ello.

Jim se quedó solo en la estancia, y le echó un vistazo a la bola negra. Las imágenes de los participantes que continuaban jugando ya se habían apagado, y la superficie de la esfera volvía a ser lisa y oscura. Jim pensó en golpearla, en intentar ponerla a rodar y tirarla por aquella terraza, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, tal vez porque sabía que eso no serviría de nada…

Cuando bajó las escaleras solo quedaban Lilo y Hércules. Timón y Pumbaa se veían alejándose por el final de la calle, pero el resto (incluidos Ariel y Sebastián) habían desaparecido. La niña le estaba contando un montón de cosas al joven, que parecía muy entretenido con ella.

-¿Me llevas a casa, Jim?-le preguntó Lilo cuando le vio salir por fin del edificio.

-Pues claro-respondió él. Luego miró a Hércules-¿quién es el dueño del piso? ¿y de… la bola?

-Ya os lo dije… sé poco más que vosotros-respondió él agachando la cabeza-si hubiese algo de lo que tirar… una pista…

Jim se acordó entonces del extraño papel con claves que Aladdín le había enseñado, y que habían sacado de la caja fuerte de la fortaleza del Príncipe Juan. En realidad sí que había de dónde tirar. Pero de momento, no le diría nada. Después de lo ocurrido con Merlín le iba a costar mucho volver a confiar en el resto de participantes, si no eran Aladdín, Ariel y Lilo.

-Pues… espero que hasta dentro de mucho tiempo-Hércules le ofreció la mano a Jim. Él se la estrechó.

-Espero… y gracias.

Diciendo esto, cada uno se fue por su lado. Lilo tomó la mano de Jim y fue a su lado cantando y hablando sobre todas las cosas increíbles que había visto bajo el mar.

-En realidad, aunque esa bola sea mala, esto ha sido un regalo muy bonito…-comentó la niña, fantasiosa-¡había corales multicolores…! ¿Viste la ballena?

-Sí, sí…

Jim volvía a darle vueltas a ese pensamiento que llevaba teniendo desde las últimas semanas. Esa noche él había estado a punto de morir otra vez, y no hubiera podido confesarlo. Le daba mucho miedo hacerlo pero… en el fondo, sabía que debía. Era como lo que le había dicho a Ariel en la sala… una confesión… se sentiría mucho mejor cuando lo hiciera. Cuando dijese la verdad, y se enfrentase a los hechos…

Subieron al endobús y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Nanny y David. Seguramente ya se habían despertado y estarían preguntándose dónde estaba la niña. Así que había que darse prisa.

-Stitch debe estar preocupado-comentó Lilo mientras miraba por la ventana a la ciudad-en realidad, es mucho más bonita Atlántica.

-Pues… sí-reconoció Jim.

Mientras pensaba en como sincerarse con ella, echó un vistazo a los ennegrecidos edificios de la ciudad. Realmente no entendía que Ariel hubiese querido marcharse de su idílico reino submarino de no ser por todo lo que había visto. Jim se preguntó que sería ahora del reino bajo el mar, destruido y con su rey derrotado. Tal vez, uniendo fuerzas, los supervivientes a la batalla pudieran reconstruirlo y empezar una nueva vida. Quizás.

Se preguntó si Ariel volvería a su hogar ahora. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido. La seguiría echando de menos, seguramente mucho tiempo.

Aladdín, subido también en otra línea en dirección a la casa de Billy, pensaba en su colega cantante y en Helga, a la que ya no podría abrazar más, ni besar, ni sentir a gusto de nuevo en sus brazos. La muerte de Helga le había afectado mucho, y ahora pensaba en ella mirándolo desde algún lugar, quizás el paraíso, o el cielo, dándole ánimos… pero Aladdín no creía mucho en esas cosas. Pese al dolor, estaba seguro de que no la volvería a ver.

Todos regresaron a sus hogares en silencio, se metieron en la cama y se quedaron allí intentando dormir, aunque de ninguna manera pudieron conciliar el sueño.

-Bueno… pues ya está-Jim señaló el portal de la casa de Nanny-sabes subir, ¿no?

-Sí-Lilo le dio un fuerte abrazo. Llegaba solo a su cintura, pero a Jim le pareció uno de los mejores abrazos que había recibido nunca-gracias Jim.

-Lilo…-el chico le acarició el cabello a la niña y luego la miró con preocupación-Lilo, yo… escucha… hay algo que quisiera decirte.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… je… no sé cómo explicarte esto-dijo él, mirando fijamente sus zapatos. No quería verla a ella. No quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando lo supiera-Lilo… la noche en que morí… hubo un accidente…

-Lo sé…-dijo ella-yo estaba allí…

Jim asintió. No sabía si sería capaz de decírselo. Le odiaría. Y no quería el odio de ella. Necesitaba su cariño.

-En ese accidente yo… causé la muerte de otra persona… un médico… el doctor Dawson…-Jim tragó saliva, llevándose la mano a la boca, jadeando-él era el médico que podía curarte y yo… yo… lo… lo siento…

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Jim. Empezaba a estar acostumbrado a llorar tras las muertes de Silver y Amelia, pero aún así lo odiaba. Tardó un poco en atreverse a mirar a la niña. No quería ver el odio, ni el miedo, ni la culpa. Pero no vio nada de eso. Lilo le miraba con compasión.

-Lo siento…-repitió Jim con la voz cascada.

Lilo acercó una mano al brazo de Jim y tiró de él, haciéndole inclinarse. Después, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y le habló al oído.

-Yo también meto la pata muchas veces… pero Nanny dice que no hay plato que no se pueda arreglar…

Y diciendo esto entró en el portal y subió las escaleras, mirándole una última vez con una sonrisa. Jim la vio marcharse con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro, y dando gracias, simplemente, por quien era ella, por lo que había hecho. Se sentía libre, su corazón estaba quizás un poco menos roto. Tras habérselas visto de nuevo con la muerte, tras contemplar la historia de Ariel, sabía una cosa: que si vivía lo suficiente, conseguiría sanarlo.

-Tengo una deuda contigo…-pensó, mirando el edificio de Lilo mientras se alejaba. Su madre también andaría preocupada si se había acercado a despertarlo-y te juro que la saldaré.

Caminaría hasta su casa, aunque estuviera un poco lejos. Pero era maravilloso tener piernas, poder andar y disfrutar del aire, por muy contaminado que fuera. Echando la cabeza atrás y disfrutando de los rayos del sol naciente, empezó a silbar. Pensaba en Ariel. Todos los días se puede morir… pero también todos se puede volver a nacer, se puede resucitar. Empezaba un nuevo día. Y una nueva aventura, quizás.

* * *

 **Una pequeña aclaración: cuando Chad habla de "los pitufos" se refiere a la policía, es una forma coloquial de llamarlos que no sé si conoceréis. No se refiere a los personajes, que no son de Disney, y no van a aparecer.**

 **¿Os gustó? Úrsula para mí ha sido una villana magnífica de escribir, más mala y desagradable que ninguno y realmente poderosa. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Y bueno, la historia de Ariel, con sus hermanas, Eric, etc, etc, ha sido también un gustazo escribirlo (aunque ha sido muuuuy largo, os lo aseguro) y ha tenido escenas muy interesantes. La de la muerte de Flounders y la del suicidio de Ariel se me han hecho un poco difíciles de escribir, sin embargo, me ha dado mucha tristeza. La muerte de Eric en cambio ha sido de las cosas más sádicas que han aparecido hasta ahora.**

 **En fin, si me dejáis un buen review yo os lo agradezco con toda mi alma y como siempre mil gracias por leer y un fortísimo abrazo. Este es el fin de la cuarta misión. Cuatro ya es mucho, la verdad... ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


	26. GLOSARIO (I)

**Unas breves notas de Gantz para esclarecer algunos asuntos de la historia lo máximo posible.**

 **RESÚMEN HISTÓRICO:**

 _A mitad del siglo XXI los seres humanos destruyeron su planeta natal, la Tierra, y unos pocos afortunados de distintos países consiguieron abandonarla en naves, dejando al resto de sus compatriotas, y la flora y la fauna, extinguirse. Durante casi 100 años estos humanos permanecieron hibernando en sus naves hasta encontrar otro planeta habitable, Ghatar. Allí se establecieron, y consiguieron recuperar parte de su civilización, aunque ahora más corrupta y decadente que nunca. Tras dos siglos en Ghatar, la ciudad de Suburbia es la más importante metrópolis de los hombres. También es posiblemente el lugar más peligroso del planeta._

 **GHATAR:** Es el nuevo planeta al que han ido a parar los seres humanos. En sus naves llevaron consigo especies animales y vegetales de la Tierra, que reflorecieron allí. Sin embargo Ghatar tiene una reacción especial, conocida como fuerza X o fuerza H, que se atribuye a un incidente cósmico sucedido hace siglos allí. Eso ha hecho que en Ghatar esta reacción afecte a algunos seres vivos, principalmente humanos pero también animales y vegetales, evolucionándolos de modo incierto y otorgándoles poderes que se consideran "magia". Los humanos que tienen esta radiación "mágica" llevan estudiándola dos siglos, y algunos han profundizado en la comprensión de esta energía cósmica hasta el punto de controlarla y entenderla casi a la perfección.

 **URBES:** Los humanos (y posteriormente los animales y alienígenas también) que llegaron a Ghatar se reunieron en pequeñas polis que han ido desarrollándose hasta alcanzar el tamaño de gigantescas urbes. Suburbia, República y Tiro son las más importantes de estas nuevas ciudades-estado, aparte de la gran urbe de China, donde todos los humanos de origen chino que dejaron atrás la Tierra hace siglos se han reunido e intentan recrear y hacer renacer su cultura ancestral. Las ciudades no se llevan demasiado bien entre ellas, y no hay ningún tipo de tratado ni convención que las ate a ninguna norma, por lo que la guerra entre ellas podría estallar en cualquier momento…

* * *

 **CIUDAD DE SUBURBIA**

 **Zona roja:** Es la zona industrial de la ciudad, donde vive la clase media y sobre todo baja, hasta niveles de extrema pobreza. Es la zona más grande de la ciudad, también la más peligrosa, y tiene barrios muy conflictivos como el de la Guardia, donde vivía Aladdín. Otros como Montressor, donde vive Jim, son más tranquilos y medianamente habitables, aunque sus residentes tienen muchos problemas económicos. La zona roja parte desde la Torre del centro de Suburbia a toda la cara oeste de la ciudad, y expansiones.

Su gobierno es una monarquía de carácter absolutista dirigida por la temida Reina Roja, aunque este gobierno está subordinado y depende del Senado de Suburbia. En la zona roja viven Jim, Aladdín y Lilo, entre otros personajes de la historia. También se encuentra allí todas las fábricas de Suburbia, los Barrens (el alcantarillado), la Academia Estelar a donde acudía Jim, el manicomio de Witzed y la mayoría de familias criminales que atosigan la ciudad.

 **Zona blanca:** Es la zona rica de la ciudad, donde vive la clase media-alta y los millonarios. Es más pequeña que la zona roja, pero igual de importante: toda la burocracia que mueve Suburbia se encuentra allí, además de los núcleos de los bancos, hospitales y empresas que dirigen la ciudad. Parte de la Torre del centro de Suburbia al este.

La zona blanca es una monarquía de carácter más democrático que la roja, representada por la prudente Reina Blanca. En ella viven personas con posibles, como era el caso de Billy que tenía todas sus viviendas. Tiene barrios muy ricos como el del Paseo de las Estrellas, y otros más humildes, sobre todo al norte, como el distrito de Sherwood donde vive Robin Hood o The Hills, donde vivía Spencer Wright. En la zona blanca también está E.P.C.O.T, la cámara del Senado de Suburbia, el centro del ejército de Suburbia, el opulento barrio musulmán de Ágrabah (residencia del Sultán y Yasmín) y la gran catedral de la _Nouvelle Notre-Dame_.


	27. CORRETEOS NAVIDEÑOS

**Bueno, he sido sorprendentemente productivo, y aquí viene el siguiente episodio de la historia. En esta creo que iré bastante más rápido, porque se escribe fácil, pero os advierto que también es densa de contenido (como siempre) y no tiene pérdida, por su drama, misterio y comedia. Espero que os guste, de veras.**

 **-Lollyfan33: _Tus reviews son la mejor recompensa para los capítulos, de verdad. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has puesto, me hace inmensamente feliz lo que me cuentas y saber que lo has disfrutado. Te envío mucho ánimo para tu fics, que también espero impacientemente leer, porque me gustó mucho. La verdad es que toda la historia de Ariel (una de las partes más tristes de todo el fic, porque combina comedia con unas dosis tremendas de tragedia) me fue muy bonita pero a la vez muy desagradable de escribir, y efectivamente suponía que lo pasaríais mal con la muerte de Flounders. Y sí, yo también sigo echando mucho de menos a Billy. Pero ya veremos que sucede, ya veremos... Hércules es un personaje que a mí también me encanta, aunque sobre su futuro en el fic no te puedo decir. Haces suposiciones muy agudas y bien pensadas, sin embargo. En fin, espero que este te guste también, y te envío un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias como siempre por ser una lectora tan fiel, a la que aprecio un montón. ¡Ah, y pronto subiré también de One Piece!_**

 **-Dianaa34: _¡Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, ya me dijiste que Ariel era tu favorita, y ese capítulo era enteramente suyo! Sí, es una historia triste (aunque explica por qué se ha suicidado) y Úrsula ha sido hasta ahora la villana más perversa de todos, pero creo que también nos permite hacernos una idea mucho mejor de cómo es Ariel y por qué actúa así. Sobre Attina no te puedo confirmar ni negar nada, aunque volverá a aparecer. ¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes también con este! Un abrazo y nos leemos._**

 **En fin, espero que os guste mucho, ya me iréis contando. A veces pienso que escribo unas cosas muy raras y perturbadoras (como la escena de la muerte de Eric, etc) pero bueno es mi imaginación. Este fic habla mucho de la depresión, los deseos que no alcanzamos y las angustias de la juventud. Creo que en mayor o menor medida todos podemos empatizar con eso.**

* * *

El manicomio de Witzed (ahora llamado "sanatorio mental" respetando la sensibilidad de los internos) era uno de los lugares más infames de Suburbia. No es de extrañar que el cantante Billy Joe Cobra fuese ampliamente criticado por enviar allí a su madre, aunque él lo hizo porque creía realmente que allí ella recibiría la ayuda que necesitaba. Nada más lejos de la realidad…

Dirigido por Monsieur D'Arque, un siniestro médico y psiquiatra con varios estudios en neurología y ciencias de la emoción, Witzed era el mayor centro de enfermos mentales de Suburbia (en realidad, también era el único), situado en la zona roja, con más de seiscientos internos, la mayoría en pequeñas habitaciones de largos pasillos blancos, pero los más peligrosos en celdas putrefactas ocultas en los sótanos de Witzed. Se decía que antiguamente el manicomio había sido una campo de prisioneros durante las guerras de los primeros hombres, y que en él ahora Monsieur D'Arque realizaba terribles experimentos con sus pacientes para sus estudios. Probablemente todo era tan mentira como verdad. Lo que Billy podría haber contado de este lugar es que siempre le produjo escalofríos, y que Monsieur D'Arque le recordaba a una repugnante araña, que con sus largos y huesudos dedos contaba los billetes que le pagaba por cuidar de su madre enferma y darle un servicio decente.

Witzed se encontraba muy al norte de la zona roja, en una pantanosa zona lindando con las grandes fábricas industriales de Suburbia, cientos de torres humeantes que llenaban el cielo de contaminación y en las que trabajaban miles de hormigas, los empleados, para crear plástico, metal y materiales de todo tipo para la ciudad. El hedor de las fábricas apestaba el manicomio y había hecho que el techo de sus altas torres se ensuciase y volviese de un desagradable color negruzco.

Esa noche los guardias habían terminado de hacer la revisión de pacientes, y mientras los faros de la fachada principal (parecidos a dos ojos en llamas) se encendían, las alambradas cargadas de electricidad eran sacudidas por la fuerte ventisca. Era diciembre, y el frío estaba azotando Suburbia y pronto traería la nieve.

-¿Listo, profesor?-preguntó uno de los guardias, altos y fornidos, encargados del acceso al Bloque Prohibido. Allí se encontraban los enfermos más peligrosos, psicópatas y asesinos desequilibrados que se encerraban allí intentando encontrar una cura para su enfermedad.

-Me vais a dejar más seco que el desierto-gruñó el profesor Liebre. Como su nombre indicaba se trataba de una liebre antropomorfa ya entrada en años, como mostraban los muchos pelos canosos de sus orejas, y podría pasar por uno de los enfermos mentales perfectamente porque tenía los ojos saltones e inyectados en sangre, y los largos dientes de conejo rotos y ensuciados. Vestía una bata blanca de doctor, bastante sucia también.

El doctor se quejaba porque para abrir y cerrar el Bloque Prohibido se necesitaba una gota de sangre de uno de los médicos al cargo. En este caso ese era él, así que el jefe de seguridad le pinchó en la yema del dedo con una aguja y le extrajo una sola gota, que introdujo en el cerrojo, y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Cómo andan las cosas por el Infierno?-bromeó el jefe de seguridad. Así era como llamaban cariñosamente al Bloque Cero.

-Mal, muy mal. Está muy revolucionado. Yo ya le he dicho a D'Arque que lo mejor sería pedir una orden de ejecución, porque con él no hay remedio. Pero no me hace caso. Le interesa por algo.

-Estaría mucho más tranquilo sin él, la verdad-reconoció el capitán de los guardias-dormiría mucho más tranquilo.

La Liebre rió mientras se dirigía al ascensor, cansado.

-¿Pero usted sí duerme?-preguntó, antes de que se cerrasen las puertas. El jefe de seguridad sonrió amargamente. Pues claro que no.

El profesor Liebre revisaba sus apuntes de estudio del sujeto distraído, mientras el rechinante ascensor subía a los pisos superiores de Witzed. Su jornada había terminado. Deseaba escuchar un rato a Wagner y luego dormir. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que evocaban su cómoda y caliente camita en el pabellón de los médicos que no se dio cuenta del pequeño bichito verde que le trepaba por la espalda y saltaba desde allí a la pared del ascensor. Si lo hubiera visto hubiera podido hacer algo, tal vez aplastarlo, dar la alarma. Pero nada de eso pudo ocurrir, por desgracia. Y el desastre ya era inevitable.

-Apaga las luces-le ordenó el jefe de seguridad a la chica de los ordenadores, que obedeció y retiró las luces del Bloque Prohibido. Todas las celdas de los psicópatas reclusos se quedaron en completa oscuridad, mientras reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Las celdas estaban totalmente vacías y cerradas herméticamente. Para respirar, los presos tenían un filtrado de oxígeno interno que les proporcionaba aire puro. Pero no había ni un solo orificio en sus cuartos que pudiera conectarlos al exterior. Era demasiado peligroso…

Entre las sombras, varios de los presos se movían. Una figura enjuta y de cabello largo y fibroso se apoyaba en el cristal y observaba el pasillo exterior, con sus enormes y redondos ojos en silencio. Igualmente, en otra celda cercana, una figura alta y extremadamente delgada permanecía sentada en posición budista mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero no se perdía nada de lo que pasaba allí. Había una tercera figura, grande y gorda, que no paraba de moverse. Esa era _él_. Y _él_ se iba. Sabía que se iba.

En la sala de control la joven chica, Amanda, se tomaba un café mientras observaba las cámaras, distraída. Aburrida como habitualmente no vio nada en los paneles. Pero es que era un insecto demasiado pequeño como para percibirlo: parecía un escarabajo de color verde jade. Abrió y batió sus delicadas alitas mientras revoloteaba esquivando las cámaras y se filtraba por el conducto de la ventilación hasta acceder él también a la sala de control. Sobrevolando a Amanda, el insecto distinguió una gruesa vena en el cuello. Era la yugular. Ahí era a dónde debía lanzarse.

PIIIIIIT PIIIIIIIIT La alarma resonó en todos los pasillos, mientras las luces rojas se activaban despertando hasta al último enfermo de Witzed.

-¡Me cago en la puta!-el jefe de seguridad que se encontraba en el baño no tuvo tiempo ni de limpiarse mientras salía disparado a su posición-¿qué COÑO pasa?

-Es… es el Infierno jefe… creo que se ha abierto una celda-exclamó uno de sus subordinados, mirándolo aterrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Amanda! ¡AMANDA!-le gritó el jefe por el interfono a la sala de control, pero Amanda no respondía: no hubiera podido aunque hubiese querido, porque estaba muerta, y tenía la yugular externa e interna desgarradas debido a una serie de brutales aguijonazos que aquel repugnante insecto verde le había propinado. Ahora, este tecleaba rápidamente en el monitor principal: le saltó una clave de seguridad y perdió bastante tiempo descifrándola. No podía abrir la puerta principal, pero aun así consiguió lo que se proponía: el sistema de oxigenación de la celda 666 se había abierto a la ventilación exterior, lo que significaba que ahora había un pequeño conducto desde la celda que llevaba a los respiraderos exteriores.

-¡AMANDA! ¡COÑO!-el jefe de seguridad y sus compañeros irrumpieron en la sala para encontrarse a su querida compañera muerta. El insecto ya se había marchado, por lo que no sabían qué o quién había acabado con ella. Sin embargo, echando un vistazo al monitor, el jefe lo entendió enseguida-¡MIERDA! ¡ES _ÉL_! ¡HAY QUE CERRARLO TODO! ¡JODER, HAY QUE CERRARLO!

En el bloque prohibido, la figura que estaba pegada al cristal, acurrucada, parpadeó: era una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y piel azulada y pútrida, con enormes y redondos ojos de afiladas pestañas. La mujer vio como en la celda cercana, la gorda figura de su compañero de condena se empezaba a agitar.

-Adiós…-susurró la chica. La figura no la respondió: de repente empezó a deshacerse muy rápido, saliendo de su cuerpo cientos de bichos que se fueron apilando en el suelo y empezaron a filtrarse por la ventilación de oxígeno, ahora abierta al exterior.

-¡CIERRE EL CONDUCTO! ¡VAMOS!-le ordenó el jefe al controlador suplente, que tecleaba a toda prisa.

-No puedo… se han cargado la conexión.

-¡MIERDA!-el jefe de seguridad le metió una fuerte patada a la torre del ordenador, cargándosela. Entonces desenfundó su pistola y miró a sus compañeros, muy serio-vale, nos toca.

-Pero…

-¡VAMOS!

Haciendo un ruidito infernal cientos de miles de insectos se movían a toda velocidad por los tubos de ventilación de Witzed sin detenerse ni un momento: las arañas y gusanos que encontraban en su camino se unían a ellos formando una imparable marabunta de repugnantes y diminutos invertebrados.

-Sosé… sosé… Billy…-Amy miraba fijamente la pared de su habitación. Estaba exactamente igual que como su hijo la había dejado la última vez. Inexpresiva y con los ojos vidriosos, miraba sin pestañear a la ventana de su habitación, que daba al jardín exterior. Pensaba en su hijo. Le habían dicho que había muerto… no lo entendía. Billy no podía morir… volvería… para ella…

En ese momento un ruido sorprendió a la señora Cohen, que sin embargo no reaccionó a él, como cabía esperar: así que no pudo ver a los cientos de insectos que bajaban a toda velocidad por su techo, y que se acercaban a su sillón, perversos y con el mal brillando en sus minúsculos ojos.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-la señora Cohen notó el dolor cuando una araña se le puso en la cabeza y le clavó las patas en los ojos. Ella intentó quitársela de encima, pero entonces varios bichos más se la pegaron en el cuello, los dedos y los tobillos, mordiéndola. Se levantó del sillón alarmada pero se tropezó y fue de cabeza al suelo, dándose antes con el pico de una mesa, pero este estaba revestido de plástico blando para que ella no intentase matarse con él como ya había intentado otras veces, así que solo se quedó atontada. Los insectos entonces la rodearon por el cuello y los codos y empezaron a roer por allí. Mientras tanto, el resto cortaba y arrancaba la tela que cubría el sillón de la señora Cohen: necesitaban un cuerpo… y aquella larga y sucia tela gris les venía muy bien.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-la señora Cohen gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces dos enfermeras entraron en la estancia encontrándola en el suelo con los brazos cortados a la mitad por los codos y el cuello abierto, con los tendones al aire. La impresión fue muy fuerte, pero ellas ya estaban curtidas para este tipo de problemas y sacaron sus táseres con los que se protegían de posibles ataques de los enfermos y comenzaron a golpear a los bichos.

-¡PIDE AYUDA!-le gritó una a la otra, que sacó el interfono y trató de llamar al centro de seguridad.

-¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!-gritó la enfermera por el interfono-¡ÉL ESTÁ AQU…!

En ese momento el escarabajo verde se lanzó sobre su cuello y le clavó su aguijón tan hondo que la atravesó el cuello de un lado a otro. Era imposible ver nada con aquel enjambre de insectos que volaban y saltaban por toda la habitación, y los alaridos de la señora Cohen eran insoportables. La enfermera que quedaba con vida observó con espanto como la tela del sillón era levantada por varias moscas gordas y peludas y de repente el resto de insectos empezaban a apilarse en el interior de esta misma, formando cada vez más una figura.

-¡NO!-la enfermera salió pitando de la estancia, justo cuando otros tres enfermeros se aproximaban por el pasillo-¡AVISADLES! ¡AVISADLES, ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Los cuatro enfermeros entraron en la sala y se encontraron a la tela, que ahora tenía una grotesca forma humanoide, muy grande y muy gorda. La sábana se giró y de lo que parecía su cabeza se formó con los pliegues una especie de espantosa sonrisa.

-BOO-dijo una voz que sonaba como miles y el monstruo saltó sobre ellos echándolos a todos al suelo. La señora Cohen seguía chillando mientras de su cuello salía un mar de sangre, y pudo ver mientras su vida se apagaba como el monstruo atacaba a los enfermeros que se sacudían indefensos tratando de hacerle frente, y como los mataba, de un modo indescriptiblemente horrendo.

-¡COJANLO! ¡ALLÍ!-advirtió uno de los médicos a los de seguridad cuando estos irrumpieron en tropel en el pasillo de la primera planta. Ellos consiguieron ver una silueta que se alejaba al final del pasillo, y abrieron fuego sin dudarlo.

-¡NO, IDIOTAS! ¡NECESITAMOS LAS BOMBAS!-les recordó el jefe sacando de su cinturón una granada y colocándola en su pistola especial. Iba a cargarse a ese hijoputa… ¿podía morir, si quiera?

-Puertas cerradas, señor-informó por un interfono el sustituto de Amanda: todas las puertas de accesos y salidas del manicomio estaban ahora cerradas con placas metálicas, y por los tejados del manicomio una enorme lona de metal estaba cubriendo toda la estructura del edificio. Pronto todo Wizted quedaría aislado del exterior, y él no podría salir.

Si es que él no era más rápido, claro. Monsieur D'Arque entró en su despacho, cuando vio con sorpresa que algo le esperaba, oculto en la sombra. Sin embargo Monsieur D'Arque no era de los que se asustaban con facilidad. A fin de cuentas él era peor que la mayoría de sus reclusos, aunque ese mismo que estaba ahora con él podía ser sin duda la excepción.

-Sabía que antes o después escaparías… y… ¿qué quieres?-preguntó D'Arque con calma.

-De sobra lo sabes… -la voz del monstruo cambiaba de entonación e incluso de gravedad con cada sílaba. A veces parecía aguda como la de una mujer, chillona como la de un crío o muy grave, como la de un adulto-el juego comienza…

-Muy bien-dijo D'Arque con calma-sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sabes que he sido yo quien te lo permite… pero no me hagas daño…

Pulsando una combinación secreta sacó de su caja fuerte una pequeña cajita y se la pasó al monstruo. Una larga mano sin dedos recubierta por una tela recién robada de un sillón recogió la caja, y la observó soltando una ronca y desquiciada risilla.

-JO JI JE JA JA JU JE JAY… JE JE JO…-una baba verde que caía de la boca del monstruo salpicó la alfombra de D'Arque. El monstruo avanzó hacia él, amenazante, y por un momento, el anciano director sí que sintió verdadero miedo-Me encanta que me supliquen…

¡CRASH! Cuando los de seguridad irrumpieron en el despacho de Monsieur D'Arque la ventana estaba rota, y el anciano director en el suelo con una sangrante herida en la cabeza. Sin embargo comprobaron que seguía con vida. El jefe de seguridad se asomó por la ventana.

-No…-susurró. Los insectos volaban en enjambre por el cielo. La cubierta protectora estaba a punto de cerrarse, y los dejaría encerrados dentro. Además, él aún tenía algo que decir. Apuntó con la pistola a los insectos y entrecerrando los ojos fijó el visor-ahí va…

El disparó resonó por todo el edificio, mientras la granada salía disparada y explotaba en el aire. Los bichos saltaron por los aires, emitiendo horrendos chillidos mientras se retorcían en el aire como cochinillas indefensas. La granada había liberado una humareda verde que infectaba a los insectos y los mataba en el acto: el pulverizador especial para evitar su fuga.

Sin embargo solo se deshizo de la mitad del enjambre: la otra mitad, que llevaba en sus patitas la caja, consiguió salir del manicomio justo antes de que la capota lo cerrase por completo.

-¡NO!-el jefe de seguridad estuvo a punto de caerse por la ventana del despacho de D'Arque al verlo-¡LO HA CONSEGUIDO!

-Déjelo… déjelo, no importa…-musitó el director, al que estaban atendiendo en una butaca.

-¿Qué no importa?-repitió el jefe de seguridad, con los ojos desorbitados-¿está usted seguro?

-Necesito hacer una llamada… creo que podrán ocuparse. No quiero que la policía lo sepa todavía ¿ha entendido? No quiero…

-Pero señor…

-Jefe Cummings…

-Sí, señor.

El jefe Cummings se marchó agachando la cabeza, mientras Monsieur D'Arque observaba por la ventana destrozada la capota que ahora cubría toda la ciudadela de su manicomio. Sí, Witzed se enfrentaba a su primer caso de fuga en toda su historia. La reputación y el trabajo de toda su vida se verían puestas en entredicho. En realidad daba bastante igual. Él mismo lo había permitido. Quería ver hasta dónde _él_ era capaz de llegar. Y qué hacían _ellos_ para pararlo.

Descolgó su interfono e intentó hacer memoria… ¿cuál era el número secreto de la Estrella Azul? Muy pocos lo conocían en Suburbia…

Mientras D'Arque hacía su llamada secreta, los insectos que llevaban la caja y la sábana entre sus patitas sobrevolaban el nublado cielo de la ciudad. Estaban heridos tras la explosión, y fueron derrapando hasta caer en uno de los pantanos que rodeaban Witzed. Se fueron hundiendo en el agua. Muchos se ahogarían. Pero otros no. Y mientras la sábana caía y se hundía en las venenosas aguas del pantano, cientos de pequeños insectos marinos, sapos, y una serpiente se acercaron nadando hacia él y se enroscaron a su alrededor, volviendo a formar rápidamente un nuevo cuerpo. Era la llamada del mal, la llamada de la oscuridad. Algo horrible y salvaje se había desatado. Y hasta el último habitante de Suburbia corría un grave peligro ahora, más peligro del que podían imaginar.

* * *

La nieve era una de las pocas cosas que podían alegrar a Jim. Desde la ventana de la casa pudo observar como los copos caían y caían amontonándose en las calles y cubriéndolas de un manto blanco. La nieve le gustaba a Jim porque caía igual en la zona blanca y en la roja, era igual para todos. Y al contrario que la lluvia, que lo enguarraba todo, la nieve lo embellecía. Cuando todo estaba nevado, y las sucias fábricas de la zona roja parecían hermosas nubes por toda la nieve caída encima suyo, a Jim le gustaba sobrevolar la ciudad en su tabla y disfrutar de las vistas. Le gustaba que el frío viento le azotara en la cara y le cortase las mejillas, y que el pelo también se le pusiese blanco a él.

Esa tarde había llegado a casa de Bella calado hasta los huesos, tiritando y con su abrigo empapado por la nieve. Ella le había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente y le había llevado un barreño con agua hirviendo para que metiese los pies en él. Mientras continuaba tomándose la bebida y miraba por la ventana del saloncito la nieve de fuera, Jim reflexionó sobre Bella, y lo ocurrido en aquellas últimas semanas.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro desde su último y casi mortal viaje a Gantz, y aunque Jim ya conseguía conciliar el sueño, seguía existiendo el miedo de que en cualquier momento la esfera reclamase de nuevo su alma, y un nuevo y peligroso enemigo consiguiera matarlo esta vez. Jim se dio cuenta de que en la última aventura había tomado muchos riesgos. Aún así, había merecido la pena.

No había vuelto a ver a Ariel desde entonces. Ya suponía que eso sería así. Él estaba enamorado de ella, ahora lo sabía seguro. Quizás no fuese amor verdadero, solo una obsesión, pero le gustaba, le atraía su cuerpo, su forma de ser, y ahora que la conocía, veía que en realidad tenían en común más de los que ellos pensaban: los problemas familiares, la soledad, la rebeldía… el sentimiento de culpa… pero Jim no podía seguir esperando a Ariel. Cualquier día iba a morir en alguna de esas aventuras, moriría sin conseguir los cien puntos, y aunque ya se estaba mentalizando, había cosas que quería hacer antes de eso. Una de ellas era el sexo.

Dos días después de la cuarta misión Jim fue a buscar a Bella de nuevo al cine, y se la llevó a dar un paseo en la tabla. La chica se había muerto de miedo a la altitud a la que Jim la llevaba y sobre todo la velocidad, pero luego le dijo que le había gustado mucho y lo había pasado muy bien. Después de cenar en una cafetería Jim acabó besuqueándola en un callejón y ella hasta le permitió que volviera a intentar hacerla el amor, aunque en aquel lugar tan incómodo y con borrachos pasando de vez en cuando no resultó ser tan glamuroso como ellos pensaban.

Ella le había invitado a su casa varias veces. Solían terminar besándose y dos veces más habían tenido sexo. Bella era muy tímida y reservada, cada vez que Jim se desnudaba en frente suyo se moría de vergüenza, aún más cuando le tocaba a ella. Pero Jim sabía que a ella él le gustaba muchísimo. Y es placentero estar con una persona que sabes que realmente le gustas. Que sabes que puedes hacerla desesperar por tu amor, y que con él también puedes hacerla inmensamente feliz, solo si quieres.

-Ven…-Jim acercó a Bella a donde él estaba sentado con los pies en caliente y empezó a besarla una vez más. Ella se dejó hacer, emocionada, mientras el chico recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y las paraba en su trasero. Físicamente Bella no se podía ni comparar a Ariel, pero tampoco estaba nada mal.

-He pensado Jim que podría utilizar contigo un viejo invento que había guardado-comentó Maurice irrumpiendo en la habitación. Menos mal que estaba distraído y ellos dos tuvieron tiempo de separarse y actuar con normalidad, o los habría pillado en un momento muy tórrido. Maurice era el padre de Bella, y aunque trabajaba como profesor en el instituto Porter, era también un inventor con muchas ideas y aún más frustraciones.

-No sabía que tu padre fuese profesor… ese es mi instituto-le había dicho Jim a Bella un día. Maurice no estaba en casa, y ellos acababan de desnudarse y tener una desesperada y excitante sesión de sexo. Jim besó a Bella en los labios, y la chica le miró con los ojos brillantes. Que él se fijara en ella… que el la besase así… era un sueño hecho realidad…

-Me dijo ayer que te había dado clase el año pasado… y que eres un buen alumno…-rió la chica, aún con los labios de él pegados a los suyos. Jim rió al escuchar eso.

-Creo que solo quiere que seas feliz…-dijo sonriendo-aunque sea conmigo…

-Sí… pero no hablemos de eso ahora…-dijo Bella agachando un poco la vista para contemplar el torso de Jim, rozando con el suyo-me da… cosa…

-A ti todo te da cosa…-se burló Jim. Bella rió, sonrojada-venga… dame otro beso, que no sea en los labios, no valen… donde tú quieras…

-Oh…-Bella echó la cabeza a un lado, muerta de vergüenza, pero Jim le puso un dedo en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

-Vamos… vamos…-la animó, riendo-venga… luego lo haré yo también…

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Cuando Jim besaba, lo hacía en sitios muy concretos. Finalmente accedió, y bajando le besó en los pectorales, y luego en el torso. Jim cerró los ojos y disfrutó con los besos. Bella iba aprendiendo, aunque aún estaba lejos de resultar una experta sabía qué hacer para que a él le gustara. Así que se dejó llevar y disfruto de los besos. Bella le besó en el ombligo, y por un momento la chica se dejó llevar completamente, hundiendo su lengua en él y haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

-Sigue… baja… vamos…-pidió Jim.

-No… no…-Bella se hecho a un lado, avergonzada.

-Joder…-Jim se sentó a su lado. A ella se le hacía raro estar ahí sentada con el chico que tanto tiempo llevaba mirando, ambos totalmente desnudos, pero para él ya era más que normal. En el fondo, le seguía dando igual lo que ella sintiera, aunque no iba a negar que se estaba encariñando con la chica. En cualquier caso debía respetar sus sentimientos, y hacer que se sintiera cómoda aunque él no estuviera satisfecho. Era algo que había aprendido gracias a Ariel.

-No te enfades… es que… esas cosas no me gustan…-murmuró Bella-yo no soy… como otras, no…

-No pasa nada-la tranquilizó Jim cogiéndola de la mano, mientras apoyaba su hombro con el suyo-se trata de que lo disfrutemos los dos ¿no? Tú me dices lo que quieres… y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Quiero que estés contento…-susurró Bella mirando al suelo, avergonzada-no quiero que te vayas.

-Nunca estoy contento…-murmuró Jim. Luego la miró, y sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos-no te preocupes. No me voy a ningún lado. Al menos no hasta que llegue tu padre.

Así habían seguido durante días, jugando a las escondidas con el viejo Maurice, que aunque ya sospechaba lo que su hija andaba haciendo con aquel malote de chupa negra y pendiente en la oreja, no decía nada porque se alegraba de que al menos ahora ella fuese feliz. Hasta ahora Bella había sido una chica muy solitaria, sin apenas amigos. La prematura muerte de su madre además la había dejado muy marcada.

-Lo llamo la Montadora-explicó Maurice mientras le colocaba a Jim una especie de caja gigante sobre la cabeza, con dos pequeños ventiladores que salían de los lados.

-Ya… parece guay…-mintió el chico, lanzándole a Bella una mirada locuaz.

-Es fácil. Su funcionamiento es similar al de una tostadora, pero con algunas diferencias: cuando el generador vertical se calienta, las turbinas se activan y empiezan a producir aire caliente, que te secará todo el cuerpo.

-Me secará la cabeza…-observó Jim tocando una de las turbinas con espanto-pero lo demás…

-Es cierto, es verdad…-reconoció Maurice, de repente abatido-por eso lo descarté para la feria de ciencias de Enero…

-Aunque si bajases las turbinas con un sistema de manivelas… y a lo mejor hicieses más pequeño el generador… a lo mejor podría servir para todo el cuerpo…-observó Jim. El rostro de Maurice se iluminó repentinamente. Jim creía realmente que el viejo estaba pirado y tenía momentos de lucidez repentinos, aunque por supuesto no pensaba decírselo a Bella.

-Es posible, es posible…-el hombrecillo observó la enorme estructura del maquineto que le había puesto a Jim en la cabeza, y entonces se lo quitó y empezó a examinarlo-pero hacer más pequeño el generador… ¿cómo?

-Pues a lo mejor usando una batería de doble carga… las nuevas son muy económicas-recordó Jim-si le instalas una nueva… tal vez creo…

-¡Ven conmigo!-Maurice cogió a Jim de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo escaleras abajo a su taller. La casa de Bella era uno de los lugares más extraños en los que Jim había estado: tenía tres pisos verticales con habitaciones, y un salón principal. La pared que ascendía del salón principal a las otras tres plantas era una gigantesca librería, la más grande que Jim había visto en su vida (tampoco había estado en muchas) llena de libros, desde tomos de ingeniería técnica utilizados por Maurice a novelas de fantasía y acción, los preferidos por Bella, y pergaminos y pergaminos muy antiguos comprados en ferias de lectura y ciencia. Para subir a las otras plantas, había que utilizar la escalera giratoria que servía también para alcanzar libros.

Maurice bajó con sorprendente agilidad por la escalera hasta la primera planta, y abrió la escotilla que descendía a su desván, donde apiladas había más de cincuenta cajas llenas de sus inventos. Jim le siguió, mirando a Bella preocupado. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, animándole a seguir a su padre.

Jim contempló algunas de las creaciones de Maurice que seguían en funcionamiento, como la innecesariamente gigantesca máquina de cortar leña mientras se hace el té o la extraña y potencialmente peligrosa máquina de acunar al bebé, que de salir al mercado habría causado un grave descenso de populación entre los recién nacidos.

Maurice utilizaba tecnología muy rudimentaria, aunque conocía bien la moderna, pero no tenía dinero para permitírsela, y al contrario que Jim, él no robaba ni rebuscaba en vertederos. El chico se había impresionado con el talento creativo de Maurice y las muchas mañas que el viejo se daba para sacar de muy pocos recursos grandes resultados, así que le había traído ya varios días algunas piezas que conseguía en trueques o tenía él en su taller, y de vez en cuando le echaba un cable.

-Pásame el taladro-le pidió Maurice a Jim, distraído.

-Pero ahí no… creo que es mejor si lo centramos…-le dijo Jim al viejo con paciencia. Maurice reflexionaba las ideas del chico, que le parecían siempre brillantes. Él no tenía problema en reconocer el talento en otros, cosa poco común entre los seres humanos.

-¿Has pensado en un cinturón?-sugirió Jim-en vez de un casco… creo que le da más movilidad.

Maurice lo pensó unos segundos. Luego le puso la mano en el hombro al chico, sonriendo. Jim le miró muy sorprendido.

-Hijo… eres un genio-reconoció Maurice. Entonces sacó un papel cuadriculado y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente en él mientras murmuraba para sí. Jim le echó una mirada a Bella, que les observaba desde arriba, y la guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió encandilada. Le gustaba ver a su chico y a su padre llevarse tan bien. Ella veneraba a su padre, y era importante ver que Jim congeniaba tan bien con él. Viéndolos así, Bella pensó si realmente su familia estaba a punto de cambiar, a mejor. ¿Sería así…? Nunca había sido tan feliz…

-¿Qué quieres que te regale por Navidad?-preguntó Bella. Estaban sentados de nuevo en el cuarto, el uno en frente del otro. Ella le estaba enseñando a Jim su colección particular de libros. A él ninguno le interesaba demasiado, pero sabía que a la chica le hacía ilusión, así que prefirió escucharlo.

-Por Navidad… no quiero nada…-respondió él abstraído-no tienes que comprarme nada…

-Pues lo haré-dijo Bella con convencimiento-me gustaría que tuvieses algo mío.

Jim sonrió, travieso, y acercándose a su oído la susurró con voz caliente:

-Ya tengo algo tuyo…

Bella notó como un escalofrío al recorría el cuerpo.

-Eres siempre tan…

-Lo sé-respondió Jim tumbándose apoyado en el lateral de la cama de Bella y poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza-lo sé.

-Creo que te regalaré un libro…-musitó Bella recogiendo sus tomos distraída.

-No te molestes. No lo leería-respondió Jim. Ella le rascó el cabello de la que pasaba a su estantería, fingiendo indignación.

-Leer es algo precioso… puedes irte a cualquier sitio… descubrir un montón de cosas nuevas… y aprender un montón…

-Eso lo hago con la tele-respondió Jim con calma.

-Tiene que haber algo que te guste leer-dijo Bella. Jim negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió-pues lo pienso descubrir. Es cierto que la televisión… a mí me encanta el cine, pero la lectura es… es diferente. Quien no ha leído un libro que le haya cambiado la vida… creo que no ha vivido de verdad.

Jim la miró curioso. Eso de "no haber vivido de verdad" lo había oído otras veces. Con algunas experiencias extremas que había realizado, como las carreras de tablas, o cuando le habían invitado a probar el alcohol por primera vez… la gente hablaba de vivir de verdad con experiencias físicas, con el sexo, con el amor, con el éxito y el dinero… pero… ¿con un libro? Le parecía tan ridículo que ahora no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

-Había uno…-reconoció. Echando la vista atrás era cierto-se llamaba "El Planeta del Tesoro"… hablaba del tesoro del capitán Flint, un viejo pirata… muy cabrón.

-Le conozco-asintió Bella-Nathaniel Flint… existió realmente. Murió hace ya casi cien años. Pero su tesoro…

-… nunca fue encontrado-completó Jim. La miró, con los ojos brillando-¿lo has leído?

-Sí-reconoció Bella, sonriendo-hace tiempo… me gusta mucho la parte del barco y la tormenta espacial…

-El Agujero Negro…-recordó Jim-solo logran escapar gracias a la explosión de súper-nova…

-Lo recuerdas muy bien… para ser solo un libro-dijo Bella, sonriendo. Jim arqueó una ceja, burlón.

-Lo leía de pequeño-recordó. Luego su sonrisa desapareció un poco. Recordaba haberse aferrado al libro mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres y lloraba. Cuando después de la pelea en la casa reinaba aquel insoportable silencio, Jim se ponía a leer, y durante un rato de su mente desaparecía todo lo demás. Era como… entrar en el libro. No sabría describirlo. Aún guardaba ese libro en algún lugar de su habitación, estaba seguro. Tendría que echar un vistazo…

-Está bien-accedió el chico finalmente-regálame un libro… yo también tengo un regalo para ti…

-En… ¿en serio?-Bella le miró incapaz de contener su emoción. Ningún chico nunca… en realidad nadie, a excepción de su padre.

-Pero te lo daré en Navidad, ¿vale?-dijo Jim acercándose y dándole un beso-ahora lo único que quiero darte es mucha caña…

-Nno…-Bella no era capaz de resistirse a lo besos. El chico tenía un sabor indescriptiblemente bueno… ella ya no era capaz de saborear con gusto nada, si no eran los finos y rosados labios de Jim Hawkins-nno podemos… papá está a bajo…

-Déjalo… no va a subir…-dijo Jim tomando a Bella por las piernas y sentándola encima suyo en la cama-será como en la película…

-Ooooh…-Bella quería seguir resistiéndose, pero no fue capaz, y dejó que el chico siguiera besándola por todas partes. Sin embargo a Jim le daba también un poco de corte que Maurice los descubriera ahora que le conocía y se llevaban tan bien. Así que cedió y renunció a tener sexo aquel día. Sin embargo la besaría, lo haría hasta desgastarse. Eso le gustaba. Se sentía muy bien.

Cuando ya atardecía Jim salió con su tabla a la calle y se despidió de Bella con un último beso. En realidad vivía muy cerca de su casa, pero es que Jim se daría una última vuelta nocturna por el vórtice de tráfico de Suburbia antes de irse a la cama. Le dio un último beso a Bella en el que sus lenguas calientes les hicieron olvidarse durante unos momentos del frío, y luego salió disparado en la tabla.

-Adiós…-susurró ella, viéndole alejarse. Luego volvió a entrar en casa.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!-exclamó Maurice emocionado.

-Ya se ha ido, papá-dijo Bella bajando al sótano y dándole un besito en la calva a su progenitor.

-Oh vaya, que mala suerte-protestó Maurice-creo que voy a trabajar hasta tarde… ¿puedes poner la mesa mientras te preparo la sopa?

-Ya la preparo yo papá-dijo Bella subiendo tranquilamente-tú sigue con eso.

-¡No Bella! Es un momento…

-No me cuesta nada… y tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer-dijo Bella encendiendo el fuego de la vitrocerámica y sacando de la nevera la sopa fría-así que venga… ¡quiero ser la primera en probar ese invento!

-Mpfff… no sé yo… no sé…-Maurice siguió concentrado en la placa de su Montadora. La idea del cinturón no era mala… ¡tal vez sí podría presentar aquel invento en la feria de Enero!

Bella sonrió escuchando a su padre trajinar mientras la sopa se iba calentando y sacaba también una carne para comer de segundo plato. Casi se cortó con el cuchillo al rebanar los filetes. Era por culpa de Jim. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el chico. Se había ido hacía diez minutos, y ya le echaba de menos.

Entretanto Jim sobrevoló la ciudad llena de coches que iban y venían entre una fuerte tormenta de nieve que azotaba sus cristales y les impedía ver. Era peligroso, pero no le importaba. Porque ahora sabía que, fuera cual fuese el peligro, podría sortearlo.

-¡YUHUUUUUUUUU!-gritó emocionado mientras zigzagueaba con la tabla observando las luces de los edificios que entre la nieve y la oscuridad brillaban iluminando la ciudad.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad empezaban en tres días, y Jim salió del colegio echando vapor por la boca, distraído. Sus amigos iban a quedar esa tarde, pero él no iría con ellos. Cada vez le daba más pereza, y además ya habría tiempo durante las dos semanas de descanso. En clase les habían dicho las notas, y como siempre sorpresas no había habido. A Jim le habían quedado cinco de las ocho asignaturas que tenía, entre ellas por supuesto Lengua, en la que la Casamentera le había dedicado un hermoso cero, e Historia, que Ponzi no le aprobaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que más le fastidió a Jim fueron las matemáticas, en las que estaba seguro de tener un aprobado, pero Ego le había suspendido simplemente porque le tocaba las narices que al chico se le diesen bien y aprobase sin estudiar. Ahora tendría que recuperarlas todas en la convocatoria de recuperaciones de Enero. Pero la verdad, pasaba de estudiarlas. Si ya le daba igual antes, ahora que tenía la convicción de que acabaría muriendo en una de las misiones de Gantz hacía que le importase aún menos.

-Puedes recuperarlas, si te pones en serio-le decía Tarzán, que como siempre tenía la mejor media de toda la clase-solo son dos semanas… en realidad te compensa, por cuatro meses tocándote los huevos.

-No voy a hacerlo, no te molestes…-replicó Jim indiferente.

-Pues yo sí-dijo Flynn, a quien le quedaban tres pendientes de recuperación-¿me puedes ayudar, Tarzán?

-¿Vais a algún sitio de vacaciones?-preguntó Gastón. Los otros cuatro suspiraron. Ya sabían que él sí, y tenía que jactarse por todo lo alto.

-Yo sí-dijo Tarzán aburrido-al chalet de mis padres, en el norte. Hay buenas fiestas en el barrio de Fleet, podemos quedar allí si queréis, tengo unos amigos…

-Yo voy a la zona blanca-dijo Gastón hinchándose como un globo-al Kesiv, que está al lado de los Puentes… ¡me esperan muchas noches putas, hermanos!

-Bien por ti-murmuró Flynn, con aburrimiento-Jim, Peter y yo nos quedamos aquí, jodidos como buen proletariado.

-No os preocupéis… os mandaré fotos-dijo Gastón, incapaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuese él mismo ni de captar la ironía en las palabras de Flynn.

-¿Y tú qué?-Jim miró a Peter. Cada vez hablaban menos. Jim veía como su amigo era cada vez más taciturno y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Las múltiples drogas que consumía le tenían muy cansado durante todo el día, y Jim lo veía más delgado que antes. Hasta parecía un poco amarillo.

-Wendy…-dijo Peter sonriendo-su padre trabaja en el banco hasta tarde, y su madre va a estar unos días fuera de la ciudad…

-Vaya vaya, alguien va a echar unos buenos polvorones navideños-intervino Gastón riendo-con su novia de tercero de infantil…

-Vete a la puta mierda, gilipollas-dijo Peter con calma. Gastón se lo tomó a broma, pero Jim estaba seguro de que no lo era-estarán sus hermanos… pero el mayor es un mierdas, y el pequeño se calla si le das dinero. Así que nada… tengo muchas ganas de verla…

-¿No tomarás nada ahí, no?-preguntó Flynn súbitamente alarmado-digo que… no llevarás ninguna mierda a su casa…

-Claro que no-replicó Peter, ofendido-no soy un cabrón. Nunca haría eso…

-Joder…-Jim echó una bocanada de humo blanco por la boca, generado por el intenso frío que le había puesto las orejas rojas.

Al llegar a un cruce de caminos se separaron, y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Jim sabía que quedaría con Flynn y Tarzán en Navidades, pero a Gastón le apetecía muy poco verlo. En realidad cada vez estaba más lejos de todos ellos. Y le preocupaba. No entendía por qué. Eran sus hermanos… sus colegas.

Por la tarde Jim había quedado con otra querida amiga: no veía a Lilo desde que le había confesado la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con ella y el doctor Dawson aquella funesta noche de septiembre. Sin embargo se sentía mucho más liberado, también porque sabía que ella le había perdonado pese a todo. Nanny había llamado a Jim por el interfono diciéndole que Lilo quería verle, y que si no le importaba quedar con ella un día en un parque cerca de su casa. El muchacho había accedido, encantado, y así fue al encuentro de ella. Cuando la vio a lo lejos, Lilo corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hola Jim! ¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo apretándole contra su cuerpecito con fuerza. Jim sonrió acariciando el cabello de la niña. Ella llevaba una capucha con pelo sintético que la abrigaba del frío. Él se había puesto también un gorro para protegerse el pelo y las orejas, que si no se le iban a caer de lo congeladas que estaban.

-Jajajajaja ¿Ya te han dado las vacaciones?-preguntó Jim acariciando el rostro de la niña. Entonces reparó en que no había venido sola. Abrigado también como un esquimal, Stitch se acercaba a ella con los ojitos entrecerrados por el frío.

-Parece que lo estáis pasando bien ¿eh?-se rió Jim mirando a Stitch. Hacía tiempo que no le veía. La criatura seguía pareciéndole peligrosa en extremo, pero confiaba en ella. Se lo había ganado en aquellos días que habían pasado juntos en la casa de los Kawena en la costa-¿cómo te va, bichejo?

-Vien…-musitó Stitch con su voz nasalizada. Jim sonrió y luego le rascó la cabeza al bicho, que le miró aparentando enfado, pero también divertido.

-¿Y… por qué querías verme?-preguntó Jim mientras paseaba con las manos dentro de su abrigo térmico al lado de la niña y el monstruo.

-¿Se necesita un motivo?-preguntó Lilo sorprendida. Jim parpadeó, perplejo.

-No quería decir eso… quería decir…

-Bueno, en realidad hay uno-reconoció Lilo. Jim alzó las cejas. Aquella niña no dejaría de sorprenderle nunca-Stitch y yo ahora somos detectives.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Jim con sorpresa. En ese momento Stitch dio un patinazo con el hielo del suelo y se cayó de culo. Reincorporándose furioso comenzó a decir un montón de palabrotas que a Jim le sorprendió que hubiese aprendido tan rápido del lenguaje humano.

-Las aprende de Nanny-explicó Lilo con calma-bueno, esa última era de David. Mira…

Sacó un libro. Se llamaba "Elemental". En la portada salía sentado cómodamente un roedor que Jim conocía. Alguna vez se había hablado de él en la tele y las noticias, aunque por lo que sabía prefería el anonimato.

-Es Básil de la calle Báker. Este es mi libro favorito-explicó Lilo entusiasmada.

-Vaya… otra vez con los libritos-comentó Jim con ironía.

-¿Qué?-replicó la niña, sin comprender.

-Nada, nada…

-Básil es el mejor detective del mundo-le explicó Lilo a Jim, emocionada-y de mayor yo he de ser como él.

-Vaya…-Jim miró a la niña que parecía radiante mientras releía el libro: este tenía muchos pequeños departamentos con anotaciones especiales del detective, y venía incluso con una lupa y pergaminos que explicaban como descifrar códigos secretos-no creo que seas como Básil…

Lilo le miró con el rostro compungido. Jim sonrió.

-Creo que serás mejor que él-al decir esto, el rostro de Lilo volvió a iluminarse, emocionado.

Llegaron a una pista de patinaje. Allí había muchos niños con sus amigos o padres intentando deslizarse por el hielo sin meterse un costalazo. Incluso había alguna abuela motivada intentándolo también.

-¿Quieres patinar?-preguntó Jim apoyado en la valla de la pista.

-Oh… no…-Lilo agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Jim miró a Lilo curioso, y Stitch también.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jim.

-¿Po qué?-repitió Stitch.

-No importa…-Lilo se cruzó de brazos, enfadada-no quiero, y ya.

-¡Venga!-la animó Jim, pero la niña le apartó de un manotazo y se alejó a un banco, furiosa. Jim la observó. Lejos de enfadarse, estaba preocupado por ella. Creía saber lo que le pasaba en realidad. El miedo antes de saltar al abismo. Pero debía enfrentarlo.

-Yo voy a intentarlo-dijo el chico, cogiéndose un par de patines que había en la barra-¿te animas, bichejo?

-Glorps…-Stitch miró con recelo el hielo. El agua no le gustaba, ni aunque fuese en estado sólido. Pero viendo lo que hacían los niños le pareció divertido, así que finalmente cogió otro par de patines. Había que apretárselos muy fuerte, y el monstruito se quejó porque le hacían mucho daño, pero finalmente de la mano del chico se echó a patinar, y aunque al principio le temblaban las patitas se fue acostumbrando poco a poco.

-¡Vamos! ¡Jajajajaja!-Jim era muy bueno en el patinaje, de pequeño solía ir con su madre y le resultaba sencillo. Se deslizó por el hielo con comodidad seguido de Stitch que lo intentaba torpemente y giraba como una peonza descontrolado, chocándose con otros niños.

-¡Ten cuidado, maleducado!-le dijo groseramente una niña a Stitch, confundiéndolo con otro humano de su edad. Cuando este se dio la vuelta y le enseñó los dientes, la niña pegó un chillido y salió de allí pitando.

-¡Venga Lilo! ¡Es divertido! ¡Te llevo de la mano!-la animó Jim dando una voltereta. "Parezco un puto psicópata-pensó para sí. Algunos adultos lo estaban mirando raro. Un chaval con sus pintas solo haciendo patinaje artístico no era algo muy común-…me la suda…". Jim siguió patinando y dio un salto en el aire aterrizando en el suelo de forma espectacular. Lilo no pudo evitar reír encantada y el chico se giró y la guiñó un ojo. Patinando hasta donde estaba Stitch, que estaba arañando el suelo con sus garras intentando avanzar a gatas, Jim cogió al monstruito y empezó a patinar muy rápido con él en sus brazos, esquivando a los niños y adultos que se le cruzaban. En un momento Jim lanzó a Stitch por los aires, que pegó un chillido de horror, y entonces el chico derrapó en el suelo apoyado en sus rodillas y estirando los brazos recogió a Stitch justo antes de que este se golpease en el hielo. Varios niños que estaban a su alrededor aplaudieron, encantados.

Jim patinó hasta donde estaba Lilo y la tendió un brazo a través de la barandilla.

-Vente… no todos los días se puede patinar con un chico tan guapo en el hielo-bromeó.

-No… anda, no quiero…-Lilo desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Lilo! ¡Lilo!-la llamaba Stitch desde atrás, riendo. Lilo le miró, y luego a Jim, que la sonreía ampliamente.

-Vamos…-la animó él.

-Me puedo caer…-dijo finalmente Lilo en voz baja-se reirán de mí…

-Que se rían…-respondió el chico con bravuconería-les partiré la cara…

Finalmente Lilo se puso los patines y empezó a avanzar al lado del chico, con una divertida expresión de miedo en el rostro. Jim al fue guiando con calma sujetándola con las dos manos, luego solo con una, y finalmente la dejó libre.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Mira!-Lilo patinó al lado de Stitch estirando los brazos como si fuese un pájaro. Jim se apoyó en la barandilla y les observó patinar sonriendo satisfecho. De fondo sonaba una canción muy conocida que varios cantantes habían compuesto para las Navidades. Billy había participado en ella, si Jim no recordaba mal. Efectivamente, reconoció la voz del cantante en la segunda estrofa.

 _It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and banish shade  
And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time_

 _But say a prayer and pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard but while you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear  
Where a kiss of love can kill you, and there's death in every tear  
And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom  
Well tonight we're reaching out and touching you_

 _Bring peace and joy this Christmas to Suburbia  
A song of hope where there's no hope tonight, ooh  
Why is coming first deadly feared?  
Why is to touch to be scared?  
How can they know it's Christmas time at all?_

Jim tarareaba distraído la canción cuando Lilo se cayó de bruces al patinar demasiado deprisa. Al lado suyo Stitch se paró, preocupado.

-Oh oh…-Jim se dispuso a ir hacia Lilo para ayudarla, pero en ese momento la niña se levantó, soltando una carcajada, y se puso a patinar de nuevo.

-¡Cógeme Stitch! ¡Vamos!-le animó a su nueva mascota, quien flexionando sus gruesas patas azules hecho a patinar detrás de ella en su loco pilla pilla.

-¿Puedo jugar con vosotras?-preguntó un niño regordete de aspecto simpático. Lilo se quedó mirándole asombrada. No le pedían eso muy a menudo.

-Pues claro-dijo-este es Stitch… mi amigo.

-Stitch-repitió el experimento 626 a modo de saludo.

-Je… pues muy bien-dijo Jim cruzando los brazos satisfecho ante aquello.

-¿Da clases particulares?-le preguntó una viejecita de aspecto amable tomándole del brazo-tengo una nieta…

Jim vio que varias chicas un poco más jóvenes que él le miraban y reían tímidamente, y se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que llevaban viéndolo hacer el chorras desde que se había metido en la pista de hielo. "Ahora no es Lilo la que lo pasa mal"-se dijo a sí mismo, divertido, yendo a sentarse al banquillo para disimular.

Una hora más tarde Lilo y Stitch fueron con él. Habían estado jugando con más de diez niños hasta que sus madres se los habían llevado, un poco preocupadas por el aspecto de Stitch, que no les parecía una buena compañía para sus hijos.

-No debiste haber lanzado ese escupitajo tóxico-le dijo Lilo a su mascota, que se quitó los patines sin decir nada.

-Stitch baba…

-Bueno… ¿no ha estado tan mal, no?-dijo Jim sentándola encima suyo y quitándole los patines.

-No… ¡el próximo día vienes tú a mi clase de hula!-exclamó Lilo animada.

-¡Ni hablar!

* * *

Paseando por aquel parque Jim vio los árboles pelados. El invierno le gustaba. En realidad, le gustaban todas las estaciones del año. Lo cuál era raro, porque como solía decir su madre a él "no le gustaba nada". La capa de nieve que cubría la hierba le recordaba a Jim a su etapa infantil, cuando hacía guerras de nieve con sus amigos. Aún el día anterior a la salida del colegio se habían tirado un par de bolas con Flynn, Tarzán y Gastón, entre risas. En realidad, los verdaderos placeres de la vida se encuentran en cosas muy sencillas. Los que buscan tan ávidamente el poder y el control absoluto, como era el caso de Úrsula, es porque no son capaces de entenderlo.

-… y hemos estado investigando-seguía Lilo distraída-tú dijiste que el nombre de ese científico era Finkelstein…

-¿Eh?-Jim salió de su ensimismamiento-¿el de quién?-preguntó extrañado.

-El del muerto que hay dentro de la bola-concretó Lilo.

-Gantz, Gantz-repitió Stitch. Jim le miró con sorpresa.

-Se lo he estado explicando con dibujos-explicó la niña sacando un papel en el que había unos garabatos de ella, una bola negra, una calavera y lo que parecían un pirata y una mujer con tentáculos-más o menos creo que entiende el concepto… pero hemos descubierto que el doctor Finkelstein era un científico… que fue expulsado de E.P.C.O.T hace muchos años.

-Finkelstein…-Jim recordó el nombre: el doctor Dawson había dicho reconocer el cadáver de la esfera como el de un tan Finkelstein. Merlín lo había confirmado después, en la siguiente misión. Jim no era tonto, ya había buscado el nombre en casa, en su ordenador, pero no había encontrado nada. Solo un certificado de desaparición de la policía, de hacía tres años.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido averiguarlo?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Oh… bueno, Stitch se coló en E.P.C.O.T-explicó la niña-¡No hizo nada malo! Y no le han visto…-se apresuró a añadir, al ver la cara del chico-pero consiguió de unos viejos archivos encontrar el nombre de Finkelstein. Era un científico experto en neurociencia… creo que es la ciencia de las neuronas, pero eso no lo tengo claro todavía…

-Sí, sí que lo es-dijo Jim, sin poder evitar sonreír. Le hacía demasiado gracia el gesto profesional y la gravedad con la que le hablaba Lilo.

-Finkelstein hacía experimentos en E.P.C.O.T. sobre como devolverle la vida a los muertos-dijo Lilo-al parecer utilizó un cadáver en uno de sus experimentos y… bueno, no explica nada sobre lo que pasó después…

-Pero… ¿cómo de confidenciales eran esos archivos?-preguntó Jim alarmado.

-Uy…-Lilo miró a Stitch de reojo-mucho…

-Pero muxo muxo-concretó el monstruo sacándose un moco con la lengua de su gran nariz.

-Joder Lilo… si os pillan… joder-Jim se agachó al lado de ella-escucha, esto es muy peligroso…

-Creía que estábamos en peligro de muerte…-recordó Lilo intentando excusarse-por eso lo hice… tenemos que escapar de Gantz, ¿no?

Jim tuvo la impresión de que alguien los observaba. No estaba seguro… pero creía que podía ser así.

-Baja la voz…-dijo, mirando a los blancos arbustos de al lado, receloso.

-Finkelstein desapareció después con sus estudios-concretó Lilo-y dicen que fue contratado por los magos de "la Estrella Azul".

Al oír eso Jim volvió a concentrarse en Lilo. La Estrella Azul era un vano rumor, que solo unos pocos en Suburbia conocían. Silver una vez habló de ella… pero hasta él decía que se trataba de una leyenda, una teoría de la conspiración que hablaba de una sociedad secreta que controlaba la magia. Jim así lo había creído… hasta descubrir el poder de Merlín.

-Merlín… pertenecía a la Estrella Azul-dijo Lilo. Jim asintió-y tú me dijiste que él dijo que le sonaba el rostro del doctor…

-Tal vez lo conocía…-aventuró Jim-tal vez sí…

-A lo mejor, Merlín tenía más que ver de lo que pensábamos… a lo mejor él controlaba la bola… o… fue él quién creó Gantz…-aventuró Lilo.

-Pero… pero él ha muerto-razonó Jim-y seguimos jugando… lo que significa que no se trata de él…

-Pero no nos han vuelto a llamar…-le recordó Lilo-a lo mejor, sin él, no lo hacen nunca más. A lo mejor fue Merlín desde el principio.

-Ya, pero… ¿y Hércules? Además, Merlín quería conseguir esos cien puntos-recordó Jim. Le sorprendía lo madura que estaba resultando su conversación con Lilo, pero empezaba a estar acostumbrado porque su amiga era una niña muy sabia-él jugaba, igual que nosotros. Creo que simplemente sabía algo que nosotros no respecto a Finkelstein… pero no creo que Gantz se haya acabado.

Lilo asintió, meditándolo unos momentos.

-No intentéis buscar más cosas Lilo… nos vigilan a todos… y te puedes poner en peligro-le dijo Jim, pasándola un brazo por detrás del hombro para darla calor-lo arreglaremos… te lo prometo.

-Gantz… caca-dijo Stitch sentándose al otro lado de Jim y apoyándose también. Estuvieron así sentados un rato los tres, mientras empezaba a nevar nuevamente, y el gorro de Jim se iba llenando de polvo de nieve.

-Mejor que os lleve de vuelta-dijo el chico-parece que va a ser una borrasca.

-Me gusta la Navidad...-comentaba Lilo mientras Jim la llevaba de la mano por la calle-he intentado explicarle a Stitch que es cuando nació Jesús, pero no sabe quién es.

-Bueno, no importa-respondió Jim con calma-lo importante de la Navidad son los regalos…

-Sé que no lo dices en serio…-rió Lilo-por cierto, te tengo que dar tú regalo…

-¡Que va! De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me compres nada-replicó Jim enfadado. Lilo rió.

-Ya veremos…

Llegaron hasta el portal del edificio de los Pelekai. Jim se acordó de la dolorosa confesión que le había hecho allí a Lilo, y de como ella le había perdonado. "Yo también meto la pata a menudo… pero Nanny dice que no hay plato que no se pueda arreglar".

-Jim… hay otra cosa que me preocupa…-dijo Lilo, acercándose al kiosco que estaba en la esquina. Allí había un periódico, con en la portada una foto borrosa de una criatura gorda de aspecto peligroso, que apenas se distinguía bien. Jim la conocía. No se hablaba de otra cosa desde el martes, cuando se había dado a conocer que se había fugado el viernes anterior.

-Míster Oogie Boogie…-dijo Jim poniendo voz tenebrosa-ya podría haberse escapado en Halloween…

Lilo sin embargo miraba la foto de Oogie con miedo.

-Dicen que mata a niños…-murmuró. Jim la miró con sorpresa. De repente notó un frío asfixiante en el interior.

-A ti no te va a hacer daño-le dijo, confiado.

-Normalmente no tendría miedo…-respondió Lilo, mirándole a él-pero es que… tengo miedo de que… bueno… cada vez que Gantz nos llama… ha sido para detener a alguien malo y…

Jim no necesitó que ella le explicase nada más. Era cierto: el Príncipe Juan, Garfio e Yzma eran tres de los criminales más funestos de Suburbia, sin los que el mundo estaba mucho mejor. Y Úrsula, aunque nadie en tierra firme lo supiese, había estado a punto de inundar la ciudad y hacerse con el control del océano, lo que sin duda lo hubiese cambiado todo. Realmente de no ser porque Gantz los había mandado en el momento justo, todos esos villanos se habrían salido con la suya… lo que efectivamente llevaba a pensar que tal vez…

-No te preocupes… sea él o sea otro te protegeré…-dijo Jim-y está Aladdín, y está Hércules…

-Y Ariel-recordó Lilo, sonriendo. Jim en cambio no sonrió. No quería hablar de ella. Le dolía mucho hacerlo. Lilo lo entendió viendo su expresión, y prefirió cambiar de tema-bueno, seguiremos investigando Jim… te mantendremos informado.

-Por favor no-dijo Jim sonriendo ahora sí-es peligroso Lilo, en serio. No quiero que envíes a este feto a hacer nada más.

-¿Feto?-repitió Stitch, indignado. Jim le sacó la lengua.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Aladdín que nos ayude? Sale en la tele… a lo mejor sabe algo-aventuró Lilo. Jim lo pensó un momento. Hacía mucho que no veía al moreno, y le apetecía hacerlo, le caía muy bien, pero no pensaba ir a buscarlo a no ser que él lo llamara. Aun así asintió, para que la niña se quedase tranquila.

-Lo haré-mintió. Luego se acercó y le dio un fuerte beso a Lilo en la mejilla-pasa buen día… y feliz Navidad.

-¡Te daré tu regalo!-dijo Lilo riendo mientras entraba corriendo al portal. Stitch se quedó un segundo al lado de Jim, y ambos se miraron muy serios.

-Cuídala, anda-pidió Jim. El monstruito azul asintió, y luego echó a rodar como una bola detrás de su dueña. Sí. Él tampoco dejaría de sorprenderle.

* * *

Cubriéndose el rostro con los picos del abrigo, Jim avanzó por la calle intentando distraerse con la música que cantaba en su cabeza, o pensando en lo mucho que tendría que chapar si quería sacarse el curso. Pero ella no se iba de su cabeza. Ariel seguía allí, en su cabeza, nadando como si estuviese en su gruta. Su triste historia había dado mucho que pensar a Jim desde que la había observado en el santuario del Tridente del Mar junto a ella y Úrsula, y le había hecho entender muchas cosas sobre la pelirroja. También le había hecho quererla más, mucho más, y ser capaz de perdonarla, y perdonarse a sí mismo. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, el perdonar sus propios errores, pero lo había conseguido. Jim miró a las nubes del cielo, que descargaban con rabia copos y más copos sobre la ciudad. ¿Dónde estaría Ariel ahora? Le gustaría saberlo… ¿estaría sola? ¿pensaría en él? Seguramente no… aunque él la quería, ella a él no. Y aunque no le sentaba bien, ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Al menos tenía a Bella. Pero sabía que hacer creer a la castaña que la quería cuando su mente seguía en la pelirroja no estaba bien. Al principio sí, porque le daba igual. Pero ahora valoraba demasiado a Bella como para seguir engañándola de ese modo.

 _-Oye…-Jim se rascó el cabello, incómodo. Siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando no sabía que decir-pues que… lo siento…_

 _Ariel le miró de reojo. Le había dado la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Aún estaba muy conmocionada por todo lo ocurrido. Aquella noche había pasado mucho miedo. Y enfrentarse así con los fantasmas de su pasado la había herido gravemente. Aunque también la había liberado, cosa que aún no estaba preparada para entender._

 _-Vale…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja, mordiéndose las uñas-gracias…_

 _Jim tragó saliva, mirándola apenado. Le enfadaba que ella se comportase así, le gustaría que le abrazase y le dijera que se alegraba de verlo con vida, y que le besase, y que hiciera muchas cosas… pero ella era como era, y Jim la quería de todas formas. Ahora no iba de lo que quería él. Si no de lo que había que hacer._

 _-No, lo siento de verdad-dijo-tú estabas mal y… yo te traté peor… no… no se me da bien esto._

 _Ariel continuaba en silencio, de espaldas. Pero no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que él decía._

 _-Me… me gustas, es cierto-siguió Jim, con la cabeza gacha-y estas últimas semanas sin ti han sido… un infierno…_

 _Las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo a los ojos de Ariel. Se extrañó de que le quedasen aún. Se extrañó aún más de que él hubiese conseguido hacerla llorar así. Pero lo había hecho._

 _-No quiero que pienses que es solo por… por eso pero… vuelve con nosotros… vuelve conmigo yo… joder…-Jim suspiró, intentando explicarlo. Le faltaba el aire, casi no podía exponerlo-yo quiero que tú seas… parte del mío…_

 _Ella le entendió perfectamente. Vio el reflejo de Jim mirándola en el cristal. Antes solo Flounders conocía la verdadera historia de la chica, todo lo que ansiaba y temía. Ahora solo lo sabía ella… y Jim. El chico había atravesado toda la vida de ella a su lado, por culpa de Úrsula. Se sentía tan avergonzada por su actitud, tan ridícula… tan furiosa._

 _-Nno Jim…-Ariel se volvió hacia él, con los ojos enrojecidos-no voy a volver… no quiero volver a verte y… no…_

 _Ambos respiraban muy rápido, asustados, pero Jim se sentía más ligero. Le había dicho lo que realmente se sentía, verdaderamente había sido capaz de abrir sus sentimientos. Tal vez tanto tiempo sin ella le habían ayudado a entenderlo. Solo sabía que no iba a volver a hacerlo. La quería._

 _-No puedo…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja. Luego salió de allí. Jim quiso agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la dejó ir. Ya se volverían a ver aunque… no sabía que pasaría entonces._

 _Ariel estaba avergonzada y dolida por todo lo ocurrido. Y le asustaba lo que había sentido esa noche por Jim. Protección, afecto, miedo… nunca había sentido tanto miedo por otra persona… le asustaba mucho lo que pudiera significar. Y no se veía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos nunca más después de haber viajado con él a su vergonzoso pasado. Se había comportado como una estúpida. Y se odiaría siempre por ello._

Ojalá la hubiese besado, le gustase a ella o no. Al menos él podría haberse llevado eso. Pero sabía que no estaba bien, menos después de acabar de ver en sus recuerdos como su primer gran amor, Eric, la rompía el corazón. Jim cerró los ojos recordándolo. Aquel chico no se había portado mucho peor que él mismo. No estaba orgulloso de haber visto reflejadas en Eric muchas de las mismas facetas de su personalidad.

-Joder…-Jim empujó una lata a la carretera por la que sobrevolaban al raso varios coches. Mirando arriba distinguió un enorme cartel de calzoncillos en el que cierto chico muy conocido le miraba con esa típica mirada que tienen los modelos, que no se sabe si están enfadados, serios o dormidos. Aladdín se estaba haciendo muy famoso con aquella línea de ropa interior. Jim tenía que admitir que le hacía bastante gracia verlo así. ¿Quién iba a decírselo, después de todo? "Supongo que se volverá un gilipollas"-pensó el chico. Eso hacían todos los famosos.

A lo mejor si iba a verlo, para comprobarlo.

Sin embargo cuando iba a torcer para entrar en el callejón que llevaba a las casuchas de Montressor, Jim se paró en seco. No podía ser cierto… no estaría allí por él…

Cobra Burbujas se tomaba un chocolate desde la cafetería de enfrente, y levantando la taza pareció convidarle, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Jim sentándose en frente suyo, con cara de pocos amigos-te dije que me dejases en paz.

-Y yo te respondí, en ese momento, que no te haría caso-rebatió Cobra Burbujas con calma-además hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-No quiero volver a verte-dijo Jim, desafiante.

-No te pases-Cobra Burbuja estiró la mano para recoger del camarero una bandeja con churros azucarados para mojar en su chocolate espeso. Llevaba una bufanda roja encima de su traje negro, y un ridículo sombrerito de Santa Claus con cuernos de reino. Jim no sabía si era cachondeo o realmente pensaba que así estaba bien camuflado.

-Te sorprendería lo efectivos que son estos disfraces a la hora de pasar desapercibido, de verdad-dijo Cobra, adivinando una vez más los pensamientos del chico. Jim torció el gesto con enfado.

-Vayamos al grano-sugirió, rechazando uno de los churros que le ofrecía Cobra-¿qué quieres?

El agente bebió un buen trago de chocolate antes de contestar.

-La última vez que no vimos, te pedí que me trajeras algo-le recordó.

Jim maldijo para sus adentros: claro que se acordaba. Cobra Burbujas quería una de las armas de Gantz. Pero la misión no es que hubiera salido precisamente bien, más bien todo lo contrario, y Jim ni se había acordado durante ella. Tras morir Úrsula, el chico ni se había molestado en recuperar su arma, con lo que había vuelto a casa con las manos vacías. Y de haber vuelto con algo, no se lo hubiera dado a él de todas formas. No se fiaba del supuesto agente secreto ni un pelo. Jim tenía un sexto sentido para las personas. Tal vez su padre fue quien se lo hizo desarrollar…

-No lo tengo. Y no lo voy a tener-dijo Jim.

-¿No puedes conseguirla? ¿Qué te lo impide?-preguntó el señor Burbujas mirándole con atención a través de los cristales de sus gafas negras.

-No me lo impide nada. Pero es que no lo voy a hacer-repuso Jim con calma-porque verás… no me fío de ti… y lo que pasa conmigo… tiene que ver solo conmigo…

-Ya… bueno, eso no es del todo cierto-concretó el señor Burbujas-en tu último escarceo le ha afectado a toda la ciudad de Atlántica, si mis fuentes no me han fallado.

Jim palideció. ¿Cómo lo…? Claro. El D23 lo sabía todo. Para ellos no debía de ser ningún secreto el mundo de las sirenas, que para el resto de habitantes de la ciudad (salvo excepciones como Silver) eran un mito. ¿Qué más sabían que no contaban? ¿Qué más ocultaban?

-Si me dijeras…-el señor Burbujas hizo una pausa para limpiarse sus gruesos labios con una servilleta en la que ponía "Felis Navidas"-si me dijeras que te vas de camping con tu chica, o de botellón con tus amigotes a romper un par de contenedores, me importaría una mierda, muchacho. Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ocuparme de tu puñetera vida, aunque te sientas especial creyendo lo contrario. No es así. Pero es que estamos hablando de conflictos de seguridad nacional. Has estado envuelto en el ataque más importante al centro de investigaciones E.P.C.O.T, y tengo pruebas de ello, pruebas incriminatorias que me ha costado más de lo que me esperaba conseguir. Y ahora has participado en una importantísima batalla que ha sido decisiva para el futuro del reino submarino de Atlántica… y para la ciudad. Así que si te digo que colabores… te digo que me traigas un arma… tú deberías empezar a pensar en hacerme caso.

Jim sonrió, provocativo, señalándole a Cobra su sombrerito con cachondeo.

-Si sabías tanto de estas cosas ¿por qué no te has ocupado tú mismo? Esa zorra se habría salido con la suya de no ser por la suerte… el D23 debería ocuparse de esas cosas-respondió, agresivo.

-No tienes ni idea de qué es el D23, para que sirve o como funciona. Así que cierra la boca-le cortó el señor Burbujas. Jim iba a replicar, pero por la peligrosidad en el tono del imponente agente prefirió callarse-solo quiero información Jim… no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Es que yo también la quiero-dijo Jim, cruzándose de brazos-¿por qué no hacemos un cambio? Yo te digo una cosa… y tú me dices otra…

Le pareció que Cobra sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho, pero fue solo un segundo. De repente se notaba un poco mareado. De no ser porque no había probado nada de lo que el agente le había ofrecido, se preguntaría si este le había envenenado.

-Por favor…-el señor Burbujas movió su mano llena de anillos dorados, despectivo-creo que no estamos para juegos infantiles. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes… sobre esas armas, esas misiones… sobre la Estrella Azul…

-¿La Estrella Azul?-Jim abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. Parecía que el tema volvía a colación, que curioso-¿qué sabes tú?

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas-insistió Cobra.

-Y yo daré las respuestas, cuando me digas la verdad-insistió Jim, ceñudo.

-Te lo voy a poner más fácil: o colaboras conmigo, o empapelo a todos los que consideras importantes en tu vida, empezando por tu madre (cuya deuda del banco ha sido pospuesta con dinero ilegal), tu amiga Lilo (que se dedica a robar archivos de E.P.C.O.T. con ayuda de su alienígena fugado y perseguido por la justicia), ese chaval árabe que ahora sale en la tele y cuyo historial penal es más largo que mi brazo, y la niñita pez que no pertenece a este mundo. Y también tú amigo el drogadicto, o esa chica morena con la que te ves últimamente…

-¿Qué cojones…? ¿Cómo te atreves…?-Jim temblaba tanto por la rabia como por la consternación: ¿cómo sabía él todo eso? ¿y… y cómo se atrevía a amenazarle con ello? Mirando a Cobra se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran peligro… en el mayor que podía haber corrido, porque era el mismo gobierno, o una entidad incluso más poderosa, la que iba a por él. Ojalá tener una pistola de rayos a manos ahora.

¿Le había estado espiando también mientras iba con Lilo al parque? ¿Mientras se besaba con Bella y trataba de tener sexo con ella una vez más? ¿Cuándo dormía?

-No insistas más-dijo Jim levantándose para marcharse, pero Cobra le retuvo con un gesto.

-Mira esto, Jim-dijo enseñándole un pequeño aparato, similar a un spray.

-Déjame…-le avisó Jim enfadado. Le golpearía si no supiera que no iba a servir de nada.

-Es un _disipador_ , Jim-dijo Cobra sujetando el extraño aparato. Se componía por un alargado cilindro metálico con una pequeña ruedecita con pequeños números escritos en ella, y lo que parecía una cámara en la punta-sirve para borrar la memoria. Podría accionarlo ahora mismo, y no recordarías nada de esta conversación. Dependiendo del gradiente que le dé con la rueda… puedo hacer que no recuerdes ni lo que es recordar…

-Que guay. Lo voy a buscar en eBay-respondió el chaval secamente. Luego se dio la vuelta para salir, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente que charlaba animadamente celebrando la llegada de las vacaciones. Pero entonces se quedó paralizado, con un pie fuera de la puerta. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, y volvió a la mesa de Cobra.

-¿Y tú… no lo has usado… ahora conmigo?-preguntó, con un súbito miedo creciéndole en el estómago. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Cobra Burbujas sonrió, enseñándole sus enormes y blancos dientes que contrastaban con su negra piel.

-Pues… no lo recuerdo-dijo, burlón-pero tranquilo. Me voy más satisfecho de esta reunión.

-No, espera…-Jim quiso retener a Cobra pero este pagó la cuenta y salió rápidamente. El coche negro en el que una vez lo había secuestrado le esperaba ahora en la puerta, con aquel siniestro chófer y sus ventanas tintadas-¡Espera!

-Último aviso, Hawkins-dijo Cobra volviéndose a él, con la bufanda roja ondeando al viento-proporcióname un arma y averigua quién está detrás de esto, y quedarás libre. De otro modo, tu destino será peor que el que pueda darte esa supuesta bola.

-Bola…-repitió Jim perplejo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? A no ser que realmente…

El autovolante de Cobra Burbujas arrancó levantando una capa de nieve que cubrió a Jim. ¿Ya había terminado de nevar? Si hacía solo un momento que había empezado. Mirando su interfono, Jim descubrió que había pasado una hora y media desde que había entrado en la cafetería. Imposible…

-"Ha usado esa puta mierda de aparato conmigo… me ha debido de sonsacar cosas a cambio de información… y luego ha hecho que yo no recuerde nada…"-pensó el chico, apretando los puños por la frustración.

-¡Joder!-Jim le dio una patada a un cubo de la basura, consiguiendo solo que se le cayera más nieve encima de la farola que estaba al lado, y que una madre y su hija aligerasen el paso, asustadas. Metiéndose las manos en el abrigo otra vez se cubrió con la bufanda hasta la nariz y se alejó de allí con su habitual andar sombrío. Puto Cobra Burbujas. Le tenía cogido por los huevos.

Jim recordó como en un momento de la conversación se había sentido mareado. Estaba seguro de que Cobra le había contado cosas sobre el D23 y sus secretos a cambio de que él le hablara de Gantz, y luego le había hecho olvidar todo con el puñetero aparato. Todo eso en la hora y media que había pasado y que él no sabía a dónde había ido si no. ¿Por qué todos andaban empeñados en darle el coñazo? ¿No podían dejarlo en paz un rato? Ahora que empezaba a disfrutar de la vida un poco… de todas formas en el fondo le daba satisfacción haber obligado a Cobra a borrarle la memoria y extraerle información de un modo tan sucio. Eso significaba por lo menos que le consideraba una amenaza significativa, pese a todo…

"Iré a ver a Aladdín"-pensó Jim, acomodado en el tejado de su casa, mientras acariciaba a Morfo mirando el sol dorado y púrpura descender por el oeste. La nieve de la ciudad se teñía de los colores del atardecer, causando un efecto visual impresionante. Morfo lo miró, impresionado, y luego revoloteó a un lado y otro del tejado, pasmado mientras señalaba al sol.

-Sí, mola…-reconoció Jim distraído en sus pensamientos mientras el bichito se le pegaba a la mejilla y le hacía mimos en ella-anda, no seas marica.

-Marica, marica-repitió Morfo convirtiéndose en una copia pequeña de Jim, que rió al verse reflejado. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Era raro… pero no tenía otra opción.

-¿Te acuerdas de Ariel, Morfo?-le preguntó Jim al bichito. Este se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Luego asintió, muy dispuesto.

-Ariel, Ariel…-repitió la criatura, risueña. Jim asintió.

-¿Cómo era, Morfo? ¿Cómo…?-no tuvo que insistir mucho más porque él se convirtió en la pelirroja de forma casi instantánea. Jim se quedó mirándola. No sabía cómo Morfo tenía esa memoria fotográfica tan exacta, porque realmente era igual a ella. Jim observó a la pequeña Ariel que se posó en su mano, con el cabello ondeando. Sabía que era en realidad Morfo, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír. Se la veía tan hermosa…

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-pensó para sí, preocupado. ¿Qué había de Bella? Sabía que con ella realmente no iba en serio. Pero Bella no lo sabía… Bella estaba cada día más engañada por ello…

Al principio Jim la había tratado de modo frío e indiferente, acudiendo a buscarla solo por sexo… pero con cada encuentro hablaban más, y se conocían mejor. Y al chico le gustaba que alguien le entendiera… y aunque no la consideraba demasiado guapa ni especial, cada día era más adicto a su cuerpo… no podía seguir pensando en Ariel, porque eso no era bueno ni para Bella ni para él mismo.

-¡Morfo, Morfo!-el bichito recuperó su forma habitual e intentó comerse la nieve del tejado, cosa que Jim le impidió hacer en atención a su estómago, que como solía recordarle Silver era muy delicado.

-Jim, ¿puedes ayudarme con la ropa un momento?-le preguntó Sarah asomándose por la ventana.

-Ssí…-respondió él, fastidiado de que su madre lo hubiese encontrado en su lugar secreto de reflexión. Pero era difícil engañar a una madre.

-Gracias…-Sarah miró a su hijo cargar con los cestos de ropa distraído, apenada. Desde que Ariel se había ido, Jim volvía a estar muy hermético, y distante. Ella entendía por lo que Jim había dicho que su hijo no había hecho las cosas bien… pero se preguntaba a sí misma por qué Ariel no había sido capaz de quedarse. ¿Qué tenían los Hawkins, que todos los abandonaban? Y hablando de Hawkins…

-Jim, pasaremos las navidades aquí…-le informó Sarah. Su hijo la miró extrañado.

-Ya… lo suponía-dijo, arqueando una ceja.

-Y… he pensado que estaría bien traernos al abuelo-dijo Sarah. La cara de Jim fue evolucionando del escepticismo al asombro total.

-¿Al abuelo… Carl?-dijo con asombro.

-Sí, no tienes más abuelos-gruñó Sarah metiendo la pila de ropa blanca en la lavadora-el abuelo Carl… mi padre.

-Ya… ¿y por qué nos vas a castigar así a los dos?-preguntó Jim sentándose en la pila de la cocina observando a su madre con atención. Que él supiera, no se hablaba con Carl desde hacía años, quizás desde el funeral de su madre, la abuela Tulla, o poco después. Jim no veía a su abuelo desde los once años… y tampoco tenía ganas de volver a verlo.

-No fui yo, Jim, él me llamó, me dijo que se sentía muy solo… no sé, estaba raro… las personas mayores necesitan compañía…

-Las personas mayores odian el mundo-la advirtió Jim. Su madre asintió y le miró con cansancio.

-No he podido negarme Jim… por favor, entiéndeme… necesito tu ayuda en esto…

Jim miró a Morfo que se había colado en la lavadora y ahora no podía salir al haber cerrado Sarah la tapa. Luego volvió a dirigir la vista a su madre, con resignación.

-Sí, claro mamá. Te ayudaré. Pero creo que va a ser más difícil para ti que para mí.

-Seguramente-admitió Sarah-pero si tengo a mi lado a mi pequeño hombrecito, lo podré afrontar-le dijo una caricia a Jim, cariñosa. Él se apartó enseguida. Le daba mucho apuro que su madre fuese así con él. No lo merecía en absoluto.

-Bueno…-Sarah sonrió satisfecha-será mejor que arregle la casa de Doopler enseguida. Porque luego tenemos que poner en marcha esta. ¡Tiene que parecer una casa!

-Y supongo que a mí me tocará dormir en el sofá…-suspiró Jim echándose en frente de la tele.

-Sí, efectivamente…-se escuchó decir a Sarah. Tumbado en el sofá Jim la escuchó trajinar con las escobas mientras se preparaba para bajar a la casa de Doopler a limpiar. El doctor también recibiría invitados esas Navidades, y la casa debía estar en perfecto estado para ellos, tenían que pensar que él era una persona ordenada.

Después de sacar a Morfo de la lavadora, Jim se fue a ayudarla. No es que no tuviera otras cosas mejores que hacer. Pero sabía que ella ya estaba exhausta. Y a él no le iba a hacer daño colaborar un poco, de vez en cuando.

* * *

En el instituto Porter, no solo la falta de Ariel había causado un montón de rumores y habladurías entre los alumnos y profesores, que hipotetizaban sobre la misteriosa desaparición de la hermosa pelirroja. Desde hacía cuatro semanas, también faltaba Cenicienta, alumna estrella de la clase de segundo. Y sus dos hermanastras, Anastasia y Drizella. El motivo de las falta de Cenicienta pronto saldría a la luz, para consternación de todos, mas no el de ellas dos, cuya madre, Lady Tremaine, telefoneó al instituto para explicar que habían enfermado gravemente. Como todo el mundo las odiaba, nadie se esforzó en comprobarlo.

-Snif… sob… mamá, no…-suplicó Anastasia, indefensa.

-Cállate-respondió la voz de Lady Tremaine con dureza. Era la hora del castigo.

-Mamá, por favor…

¡ZAS! El varazo con el bastón de Lady Tremaine le hizo dar a Anastasia un grito terrible, herida en la espalda con bestialidad. Le tocaba a Drizella. Ella estaba roja y lloraba y moqueaba con desesperación.

-¡Mamá, por favor no lo hagas! ¡No fue culpa mía mamá! ¡Por favor!

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! Lady Tremaine terminó con la paliza diaria y se marchó, dejándolas de nuevo solas en esa habitación, en la que llevaban encadenadas ya incontables días, a pan y agua sin ninguna ventana o compañía. Podrían haber probado a gritar y alertar a los vecinos, pero su madre les había avisado de que si lo intentaban, sería todavía peor.

-Está… snif… loca… la odio…-sollozó Anastasia pasándose las manos por el costado, lleno de marcas por los fuertes golpes. Tenía la espalda roja-está loca…

Ellas no comprendían bien el por qué del castigo. Después de que su ascensor privado se estrellara un técnico de la empresa debió de haber informado a su madre de que la culpa había sido de un apagón provocado por la sobrecarga de energía de su casa. Lady Tremaine había entrado en el salón con mucha calma y no había dicho nada a las niñas hasta prepararlas las cena. Durante ella, su madre les había echado en cara el haberse cargado el ascensor. Ellas se habían disculpado tontamente, pero Lady Tremaine les dijo que "le habían quitado mucho más". De repente (quizás debido al somnífero vertido en sus platos) las dos habían caído como troncos, y al despertarse se habían encontrado en aquella habitación sin ventanas donde su madre solía guardar trastos y que ahora estaba vacía, salvo por ellas mismas. Lady Tremaine las había encadenado cada una a una pared, y desde entonces las mantenía allí. Cada día iba a verlas para llevarles la comida y la cena y para golpearlas brutalmente. Ellas estaban enloqueciendo por el encierro. Solo podían hablar la una con la otra, y ya estaban hartas la una de la otra.

Al quinto día de su encierro, su madre había entrado en la habitación y se había sentado en una butaca, con una expresión tan cruel en su rostro que asustaba. Las niñas se miraron entre ellas y luego a su madre, y acto seguido empezaron a llorar una vez más, desesperadas por que las liberase.

-¡POR FAVOR MAMÁ! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡NO puedes hacer esto! ¡MAMÁ!-gritaba Anastasia, desesperada.

-Seremos buenas mami de verdad… seremos las mejores hijas-suplicaba Drizella, que secretamente confiaba en que esos días de encierro la hubiesen ayudado a adelgazar en su dieta especial…

Ella permaneció en silencio, cubierta entre las sombras, mirándolas con sus brillantes pero gélidos ojos verdes. En el rostro de Lady Tremaine no había ni un ápice de piedad. Porque ella no conocía la piedad, ni la compasión.

-Es necesario que aprendáis… nunca podréis reparar el daño que me habéis hecho…-dijo finalmente con voz muy lenta.

-¡Haremos lo que sea!-exclamó Anastasia desesperada-¡Lo que quieras, mamá!-suplicó.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea-añadió Drizella-hasta eso que decías de lavarnos los dientes…

Lady Tremaine negó lentamente. Entonces avanzó hacia sus hijas, que se encogieron, asustadas ante tan solo la perspectiva de tener cerca a su madre.

-Voy a ocuparme de vosotras…-dijo ella. Las dos niñas ahogaron un grito, mirándose horrorizadas-… y de Cenicienta.

-¿De Cenicienta?-repitió Drizella, pasmada.

-De Cenicienta…-Lady Tremaine sacó algo de su bolsillo, algo que ellas dos no habían visto nunca. Parecía un colgante, con una gran caracola. Anastasia y Drizella se miraron extrañadas.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó Drizella cautelosa. Lady Tremaine sonrió vilmente mientras acariciaba la caracola entre sus dedos de largas uñas siempre pintadas de forma impecable. Llevaba días tratando de usar aquel objeto. Ahora por fin entendía su funcionamiento…

-¿Y… nosotras?-preguntó Anastasia, zarandeando las cadenas incapaz de soportar más su sujeción.

-Repasad todo lo que os he enseñado-dijo Lady Tremaine-volveré a las doce. Si para entonces os habéis conseguido liberar, os volveré a aceptar como mis hijas. Si no…

-¡Danos una pista!-lloriqueó Drizella, que era unineuronal. Lady Tremaine puso los ojos en blanco y sacando un reloj lo dejó sobre el suelo de la habitación. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándolo, extrañadas.

-¡PERO MAMÁ…!-empezó a protestar Anastasia, pero Lady Tremaine ya había salido de la estancia dando un sonoro portazo.

Sí, Lady Tremaine no había perdido el tiempo durante su incursión en el reino submarino de Atlántica. Después de sumar todos los puntos de los que fue capaz aniquilando a muchos miembros de las Legiones Abisales, había salido del caparazón reactivando la respiración bajo el agua de la que aún conservaba unos minutos, y mientras Hércules acudía a observar el cadáver de Merlín y la palabra "Gantz" todavía no había sido pronunciada, ella se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Úrsula (más bien a "los cuerpos", porque había sido partida en dos). Había algo sin embargo que no había sido partido. Lady Tremaine ya lo había visto varias veces, y había llamado mucho su atención. Algo tan útil como eso en Suburbia sería… muy interesante.

Del cuello desgajado de Úrsula Lady Tremaine arrancó el colgante con la caracola y la observó, fascinada. Parecía susurrarle, decirle que se la pusiera, como si la hubiese estado esperando. ¡Pues claro que lo había hecho! Ella sería una mucho mejor usuaria que aquel estúpido monstruo deforme. Lady Tremaine escondió el collar en uno de los bolsillos de su traje negro, y cuando luego se rematerializaron en la sala de la bola, lo mantuvo bien oculto en su vestido. Ahora era suyo. Y mientras envenenaba la comida de sus hijas para dormirlas, una idea aún más horrorosa que el castigo para ellas empezaba a crecer en su cabeza. Era hora del castigo de Cenicienta…

Le había costado mucho entender el funcionamiento de aquel artilugio. De hecho, ella pensaba que no podría, al no ser una bruja. Pero fue como si la propia caracola le indicase qué hacer. Fue como si ella le explicara como funcionar…

Lady Tremaine se puso una de sus elegantes gafas de sol y se pintó los labios de rojo carmín mientras se anudaba un pañuelo a la cabeza. Era arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo. No podría seguir viviendo si no lo intentaba. El odio y la venganza eran lo que la daban vida desde hacía ya muchos años…

Ella ya tenía un plan para vengarse de Cenicienta. El poder de la caracola iba a otorgarle la oportunidad perfecta para llevarlo a cabo de un modo tan perfecto que nadie podría tan siquiera dudarlo…

* * *

-¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta!-Blancanieves echó a correr detrás de su amiga al verla cruzar tan presurosa la calle. ¡Que coincidencia que se hubieran encontrado! Ella sin embargo no parecía tan contenta de verla.

-Hola…-Cenicienta miró a Blancanieves con desdén, pero ella no se dio cuenta-¿cómo estás?

-¡Súper bien!-chilló ella emocionada. Cenicienta hizo una mueca de asco al escucharla gritar tan cerca de su oído-¡ESTOY SÚPER CONTENTA! ¡Supersupersuper! ¿Sabes que conseguí sacar Lengua? ¿LO SABES?

-Sí, lo sabía…-mintió Cenicienta, sombría.

-¡Solo me apetece cantar, y bailar de bajo de la nieve!-siguió Blancanieves emocionada-¡ay, podríamos ir al parque del Oeste! ¡Allí hay muchas ardillas y pajaritos! ¡Sería estupendo!

-Lo siento pero… tengo prisa-dijo Cenicienta apretando súbitamente el paso. Blancanieves aceleró también para seguirla.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?-preguntó interesada-yo iba a la frutería a por manzanas, pues estoy preparando una tarta muy buena ¿quieres ir luego a mi casa y me ayudas? ¡Se te dan muy bien las tartas!

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo prisa-Cenicienta se paró frente a Blancanieves y la miró, enfadada. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor. Acercándose a ella le puso las manos en los hombros y la sonrió falsamente. Blancanieves no se dio cuenta, claro, aunque sí la notaba rara-voy a ver a mi tía… Boniface…

-¡Ay, Bonnie! ¡Sí, yo te acompaño!-exclamó Blancanieves dando saltitos emocionada-¡Se había mudado! ¿No?

Al oír eso Cenicienta alzó una ceja, preocupada.

-Emmm… ¿no?-dijo, suplicando que no hubiera sido así…

-Ah, no, esa fue la tía de Helena. Me he confundido-dijo Blancanieves con jovialidad. Cenicienta la fulminó con la mirada, aunque de eso Blancanieves tampoco se dio cuenta. Realmente era rematadamente imbécil, pensó "Cenicienta".

La casa de la tía Boniface se encontraba en un bonito edificio en el linde entre la zona roja y la blanca. Tenía un buen piso con vistas a los rascacielos del centro, que aunque era pequeño y humilde, estaba bien situado. Lady Tremaine despreciaba a Boniface por su sencillez, pero eso era precisamente la cualidad de la que la mujer se sentía más orgullosa.

-¿Te acuerdas de en qué piso era?-le preguntó Cenicienta a Blancanieves, que se encogió de hombros.

-Treinta y siete, creo…-dijo ella con inocencia. Cenicienta probó, pero no era ese piso, y una voz ronca de abuelete las invitó a subir a verle. Cenicienta respiró hondo. Debía de encontrar el número.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?-preguntó Blancanieves, siempre colaborativa.

-Porque… no-Cenicienta tomó aire, y luego probó de nuevo. Entonces vio que alguien salía por el portal, y decidió preguntarle. Con un poco de suerte la conocerían-perdone… usted… ¿sabe en qué piso vive Boniface?

-Boniface… Boniface… ah, sí-la señora sonrió con dulzura a Cenicienta, que la sonrió falsamente-vive en el cuarto. Muy abajo, la verdad.

-Pues sí…-reconoció Cenicienta, a quien las manos temblaban de ambición-muchas gracias…

-De nada cielo… ¿de qué la conoces?-preguntó la señora, y Cenicienta captó la desconfianza tras esas amables palabras.

-Soy su sobrina-dijo secamente.

-Venimos a verla-aclaró Blancanieves. La señora sonrió, ya sin ninguna duda al respecto de ellas.

-Pues nada… dadle recuerdos de Carmelita la del décimo quinto-dijo ella, y se alejó con paso firme. "Idiota"-pensó Cenicienta para sí. Luego entró en el portal aprovechando que la puerta se había quedado abierta y subió al cuarto sin problema. El pasillo era blanco y largo, pero ella dedujo por el buzón que Boniface vivía en el 4º B, así que llamó al timbre y esperó, mientras a su lado Blancanieves seguía con su cháchara incansable.

-… y he pensado que sería mejor dar la fiesta en otro sitio… porque en mi casa me lo dejarían todo perdido… mis padres me han dicho que no. Ya sabes cómo es papá, en realidad es porque es tímido, no porque le preocupen los adornos ni nada…

Cenicienta esperó impaciente tratando de no escuchar la incesante charla de la niñata, cuando Boniface abrió la puerta, asombrada.

-¿Ella?-preguntó, extrañada.

-Tía…-Cenicienta abrazó a Boniface, angustiada, y luego la miró con lágrimas en los ojos-necesito ayuda…

-¿Es por… Agatha?-preguntó Boniface consternada-el otro día…

-No, no es ella…-sollozó Ella-por favor… déjame entrar…

-Sí, claro…-Boniface dejó pasar a Ella y a Blancanieves, un poco extrañada. Notaba rara a su sobrina. Al contrario que Blancanieves, Boniface era bastante espabilada. Había algo en Ella que no le gustaba nada. Tal vez fuesen sus imaginaciones, pero nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

-¿Queréis que os prepare algo?-preguntó Boniface mientras las invitaba a sentarse en su cuarto de estar.

-No, gracias-dijo Blancanieves educadamente.

-Ssí, por favor…-sollozó Ella. Boniface la miró aún más extrañada. Definitivamente la pasaba algo gordo. Estaba segura.

-Bueno Ella, ¿y qué quieres?-preguntó preocupada.

-Lo que sea… una infusión…-pidió Cenicienta secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa Ceni? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó Blancanieves intentando animarla con besitos y arrumacos. Ella negó, intentando quitársela de encima.

-Vuelvo enseguida…-dijo Boniface yendo hasta la cocina que estaba al final del pasillo-esperadme aquí.

-¿Ponemos algo en la tele? Así se te pasa…-sugirió Blancanieves-¿a dónde vas?

-A ayudarla… espera aquí…-dijo Cenicienta cerrando la puerta de entrada al salín y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Necesitaba solo unos momentos. Luego Blancanieves podría chillar todo lo que quisiera.

En la cocina, Boniface había sacado una caja con hierbas para la infusión, cuando escuchó entrar a Cenicienta y se giró extrañada. El rostro de Boniface, redondo y benévolo, ahora no sonreía. Parecía bastante desconfiada, de hecho.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ella? Dímelo, por favor…-pidió, suplicante.

-Nada… es solo que…-Cenicienta se acercó al fregadero y cogió un enorme cuchillo, hundiéndoselo en el pecho a Boniface de sopetón-necesitaba acercarme a saludar.

-Aaaaaaaah… tú… no eres Ella… -Boniface abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, con horror. Entonces Ella sacó de debajo de su vestido una caracola que llevaba como colgante y acariciándola cambió de apariencia. Y ante Boniface apareció Agatha Tremaine, que la sonreía con perfidia mientras giraba el cuchillo a un lado y a otro dentro de su vientre.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Lady Tremaine en un susurro. Boniface ahogó un grito que era incapaz de pronunciar, por el dolor. Sin embargo levantó las manos lentamente hacia arriba, y cuando dio una palmada, un halo de luz azul hizo caer a Lady Tremaine hacia atrás, chocando con la cacharrería del fregadero y tirando varios platos.

-¿Ceni?-desde el salón, Blancanieves escuchó el ruido extrañada.

-Tú también… eres bruja…-susurró Lady Tremaine, atónita. Boniface chorreaba sangre por el vientre, pero aún tenía fuerzas para mirar a la madrastra de su sobrina con intenso odio.

-Soy una maga-dijo Boniface con orgullo-y tú estás acabada….

-No… creo…-Lady Tremaine acababa de agarrar una batidora de huevos y se lanzó hacia Boniface de nuevo, pero esta la esquivó, y con otro conjuro pronunciado hizo que unas cuerdas ataran a la madrastra fuertemente-¡NO!

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, SOCORRO!-gritó Boniface desesperada. Pero Lady Tremaine se consiguió liberar de las cuerdas cortándolas con la batidora y luego se tiró sobre Boniface. Ambas mujeres rodaron por el suelo, agarrándose del cuello. Como se odiaban la una a la otra. Siempre habían tenido que fingirlo por las apariencias sociales, pero el daño que Agatha había hecho a su hija Boniface no se lo podía perdonar-¡AYUDA!

-¡Dios mío!-Blancanieves se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, asustada por tanta algarabía.

-Muere… MUERE-Lady Tremaine volvió a hundir el cuchillo en la rechoncha tripa de Boniface, aprovechando que ahora estaba encima de ella en su pelea sobre el suelo-¡MUERE!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Boniface notó como Agatha le hundía el cuchillo hasta atravesarla por el otro lado. Lanzando un último y potente grito perdió el aliento y se quedó quieta en el suelo. Lady Tremaine la miró, con el cabello manchado de sangre pero una gran satisfacción, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¿Ceni?-Blancanieves acababa de entrar, y Lady Tremaine se había vuelto a transformar justo a tiempo en la joven rubia. En toda su infantil y luminosa vida, Blancanieves nunca había visto un espectáculo tan horrible como aquel. La amable ancianita Boniface yacía en el suelo con el vientre abierto y el cuchillo aún clavado, mientras su rostro contraído estaba colorado por el dolor. Cenicienta estaba encima de ella, y tenía la cara y el pelo empapados en sangre.

-Ceni… Ceni…-Blancanieves tenía los ojos como platos, mirando el cadáver y a su amiga respectivamente.

-Lo siento Blanca… ¡lo siento! ¡No tenía elección!-lloró falsamente Cenicienta-por favor, no llames a la policía… sé que tienes que hacerlo ¡pero no lo hagas!

Lady Tremaine pretendía sugestionar mentalmente a Blancanieves para que precisamente llamara a la policía. Un testigo ocular era justo lo que necesitaba. Pero olvidaba que Blancanieves muy lista no era.

-No… no les llamaré…-susurró Blancanieves-eres mi amiga…pero… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Sé que la justicia me seguirá… mejor vete, o serías cómplice…-insistió la falsa Cenicienta, bastante mosqueada ya.

-¡A mí no me pasará nada! ¡Y a ti tampoco, si alegamos legítima defensa!-sugirió Blancanieves, tontamente-¿pero por qué lo has hecho?

-Es increíble…-dijo Cenicienta con voz lúgubre. Entonces sacando el cuchillo del vientre de Boniface corrió hacia Blancanieves y la hizo un corte en el rostro. La niña empezó a gritar, incapaz de resistir ni el más mínimo dolor, y luego Cenicienta le volvió a clavar el cuchillo en el muslo. Así no podría moverse, pero viviría para tener que contarle a la policía la verdad.

Aún bajo la forma de Cenicienta, Lady Tremaine salió de la casa de la odiada tía Boniface justo cuando un montón de vecinos bajaban las escaleras, asustados.

-¡EH, ESPERA!-gritó uno, pero Cenicienta ya se había metido en un ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Bajó al portal y salió a la calle, donde tras alejarse un poco volvió a transformarse en Lady Tremaine, cogió el endobús y salió de allí, cubriéndose de nuevo con el pañuelo y las gafas. Iba a resultar muy difícil relacionarla con el crimen. En cambio, a Cenicienta muy fácil. Las cámaras del portal la habían grabado entrando y saliendo. Y estaba segura de que Blancanieves testificaría en su contra.

En el bolso, Lady Tremaine llevaba el arma del delito, aún con las manchas de sangre. Al llegar a casa lavaría el cuchillo y lo pondría en la cocina. Nadie podría demostrar que no era suyo.

-"Ya te lo advertí, Ella… conmigo no se juega…"-pensó Lady Tremaine sonriendo. El éxito iba a ser realmente jugoso.

Entró en casa dejando las llaves y el bolso. Pensaba en Beau. Cuando su hija estuviesen fuera de circulación, a ella no le sería difícil atraerlo de nuevo a su lado. Y esta vez no le dejaría marchar… ¿quién iba a decirle que haría algo así por él, después de conocerse desde niños? Es curiosa, la vida…

No esperaba que sus hijas hubiesen encontrado la clave para escapar gracias al pequeño reloj que las había dejado en la habitación, sería demasiado para ellas. Pero a lo mejor se llevaba una grata sorpresa…

-¡Hazle el boca a boca!-chillaba Anastasia.

-¡Házselo tú, no te fastidia! ¡Vaya porquería de gato!-Drizella agarró a Lucifer por el estómago y empezó a apretarlo con fuerzas.

-¡No tendríamos que habérselo hecho comer!-se lamentó Anastasia.

-¡Escupe el reloj Lucifer! ¡Escúpelo!-gritó Drizella zarandeando con violencia al gato para ver si hacía caso. Lucifer estaba morado por tener el reloj atascado en la garganta, pero además de eso estaba horrorizado por el maltrato al que le estaban sometiendo aquellas dos imbéciles.

-¡Niñas! ¡Lucifer!-Lady Tremaine le quitó el gato de los brazos a Drizella y presionando en el bajo vientre le dio un fuerte apretón. Lucifer escupió el reloj que fue a parar al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Lady Tremaine se volvió a sus hijas, mirándolas con un odio furibundo.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó, temblando de rabia. Acababa de cometer un asesinato, no era el mejor momento para enfurecerla.

-Nos… nos dijiste que a ver si conseguíamos escapar… con ese reloj…-explicó Drizella.

-Y pensamos que Lucifer podía tener algo que ver con la pista-completó Anastasia.

-¿CÓMO VA A TENER QUE VER ALGO QUE VER?

-No sabemos…-lloriquearon Anastasia y Drizella a la misma vez, indefensas.

-El reloj…-Lady Tremaine lo abrió y sacó una ruedecilla dentada del engranaje. Luego se acercó a una de las cadenas y forzando la cerradura la abrió-sirve para esto, niñas…

-Haaaaaala-Anastasia quedó fascinada con aquel truco-¡Yo ahora! ¡Mamá, yo!

Lady Tremaine le dejó el engranaje a su hija suspirando, pero ella se cargó la ruedecita y encima se rompió una uña.

-UAAAAAAAAAAH-empezó a gritar, indefensa.

-Voy a por las llaves…-Lady Tremaine puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la estancia.

-¿Pero… nos sueltas?-preguntó Drizella, emocionada.

-No me deis motivos para arrepentirme…-dijo Lady Tremaine con dureza, antes de salir. Ellas dos se miraron con miedo. Su madre había mostrado una cara tan malvada que ni ellas la conocían hasta entonces. Y lo peor es que no sabían por qué. Sentían rabia hacia ella, y también miedo. No querían que les hiciera más daño…

Lucifer por su parte bufó a las dos chicas y luego salió de allí rápidamente. Él tampoco querían que le hicieran más daño.

Atardecía, y la verdadera Cenicienta volvía a su casa. Los miércoles solía ir al gimnasio y al spa, pero esa tarde no había podido ir debido a que había tenido una avería en su casa: la corriente de todo el edificio se había apagado y habían estado a oscuras y sin ascensores casi dos horas. Al parecer algún gamberro había cortado la corriente saboteando la caja de energía… Cenicienta se preguntó quién sería el desgraciado, pues la había hecho perder dos horas allí. Por consiguiente había salido al gimnasio mucho más tarde, y ahora regresaba cuando eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-Buenas noches…-Cenicienta se encontró con un policía nada más entrar en la casa. Lo miró, con sorpresa. Detrás de él había otros dos, con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para disparar, y a un lado su padre, que estaba pálido y la miraba asustado.

-¿Papá?-Cenicienta frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-E… Ella…-Beau negaba con la cabeza, consternado. Sabía que no podía ser cierto. No su Ella…

-Va a tener que acompañarnos a comisaría, señorita-dijo el policía con voz grave. Cenicienta se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada-ya sabe, por el asesinato…

-¿Asesinato?-repitió ella.

* * *

-… y creo que deberíamos celebrarlo otro día-dijo Ali. Nuevamente el público prorrumpió en carcajadas y aplausos.

-¡La Banda del Patio!-anunció la voz, y las luces se fueron apagando mientras los empleados de atrezzo preparaban el plató del Chef Loui, y los actores de la Banda se retiraban rápidamente.

-¡Bien jugado tíos! ¡Se han reído mucho!-les felicitó TJ, chocándole la mano a Aladdín. Como siempre desde que había entrado en el programa, él era el que más diálogo tenía, porque se había ganado muchísimos fans entre el público. Y ahora que era una estrella de la moda de ropa interior masculina e iba a aparecer en dos películas, más aún.

-El lunes es Navidad-comentó Gretchen como "fun fact"-¿tenéis planes?

-Oh, vaya que sí-dijo Mike bebiendo de su botellín de agua. Aún les quedaba una actuación final junto al Genio y el resto de sus colaboradores, que iban a cantar un villancico pre navideño-yo tengo lo de la fundación IZEN. Vamos a dar de comer en comedores sociales…

-Oh, no empieces otra vez con tus ideas de meapilas-gruñó Spinelli con su mal humor habitual-me van a dar ganas de potar.

-Eso de IZEN está muy bien, Mike-le felicitó Aladdín con calidez-me ayudó mucho cuando no tenía nada…

-Porque ahora lo tienes todo-comentó Spinelli, mordaz.

-Venga, Spinelli, déjalo-la reprendió TJ con calma. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Y es muy buena publicidad…-razonó Aladdín. Pertenecer a una asociación benéfica sentaba siempre muy bien a la reputación de los actores famosos.

-No lo hago por eso-dijo Mike con inocencia-es por la causa… si la gente ve que hay gente famosa en ello, colabora más. Y hay mucha gente en Suburbia que necesita ayuda.

Lo decía con sinceridad, no había ningún reproche en su voz, pero Aladdín se lo tomó mal. Le sonaba como que… como que él no estaba haciendo nada. Como que al ser famoso verdaderamente se había olvidado de la gente pobre, a la que él solía pertenecer…

-Al parecer hay un asesino psicópata por la ciudad, y no hablo del ministro Frollo-comentaba el Genio en uno de sus monólogos. Aunque las cámaras hubiesen dejado de rodar por anuncios, él seguía hablando para entretener al público que había pagado por ir a verlo en directo. Aunque hubiese estado cuatro horas hablando, el Genio nunca dejaba de intentar entretener y hacer reír a los demás-… ahora en serio, al parecer es muy, muy peligroso… por favor, si alguien ve a este asesino, que avise a la policía… así podrán venir a esconderse con el resto de nosotros…

Desde el televisor de la casa, Stitch miraba distraído el programa mientras Lilo lo escuchaba, distraída haciendo recortes para sus "investigaciones".

-¿Y tú qué, Aladdín?-le preguntó Spinelli mirando a su amigo el árabe, que escuchaba entretenido los chascarrillos del Genio.

-¿Yo qué de _qué_?-respondió él extrañado.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para la noche del 24?-insistió Spinelli.

-Se irá de fiesta, como siempre-dijo TJ, dándole unas amistosas palmadas a su compañero de show-si no para…

Era cierto: Aladdín no había parado desde su regreso de su última aventura en Gantz. Trabajo, fiesta, trabajo, fiesta, fiesta, drogas, más drogas, sexo, mucho más sexo. En uno de los gigantescos chalets del Genio el chico se había metido en una habitación con nada menos que cinco bailarinas de pechos gigantescos y caderas contoneantes, con las que había estado jugueteando toda la noche. Había probado la heroína y se había cogido unas borracheras tan fuertes que había llegado a vomitar sangre. A veces se despertaba sin poder recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Si Billy le viese, estaría orgulloso.

A Aladdín la fama no le terminaba de gustar: no podía ir por la calle sin que la gente le reconociera y se acercara a preguntarle y saludarle, lo que terminaba siendo agobiante y muy desagradable. Además apenas tenía tiempo para estar solo. En aquel último mes, habría visto a Abú unas tres veces. No pasaba por casa, iba de una sesión de fotos a otra, de una entrevista con un presentador falsamente simpático a otra, etc, etc. Y de fiesta en fiesta, claro. Y de mujer en mujer.

En realidad, lo hacía para olvidar a Helga. La muerte de su amante rubia le había afectado mucho, aunque aún la estuviera asimilando. No podía creer que ella se hubiera ido para siempre. Era simplemente…

Pero a Helga la había elegido para olvidarse de Yasmín. Lo que le llevaba de nuevo al principio. Habían pasado cuatro meses, y ni rastro de su novia. Aladdín quería reencontrarla, hablar con ella. Pero había muchas mujeres, cada vez más que lo rodeaban. Y Yasmín… bueno, pensaba en ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla, y por lo único que había conseguido averiguar sobornando a un secretario del Sultán ella había salido de la ciudad hacia China. ¿Volvería? ¿Iría él a buscarla? ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? En realidad, no tenía por qué… allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba…

Sí, Billy habría estado orgulloso de él.

-Señor Aladdín, tiene una visita…-anunció la voz del recepcionista en el altavoz del despacho de Aladdín.

-Ooooh… mmmmn… ¿quién es?-preguntó él mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la chica subía y bajaba, con su pene insertado en ella.

-Un tal Jim Hawkins, dice…

-Ya te lo dije, le conozco-se escuchó también la voz de Jim-que pesado eres tío.

-Vale… dile que espere un momento… ya voy…-Aladdín aceleró el ritmo y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder controlar el placer que la provocaba. El moreno sabía exactamente donde tocar, cuándo y cuánto, para volverlas a todas locas. Su olor y la calidez de su piel… era como estar con un dios griego…

-¿Me echas?-preguntó Celia al acabar, volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta de ejecutiva. Aladdín le pasó su portapapeles con aburrimiento.

-Tengo visita, ya has oído-dijo-y tú unos castings…

-¿Vendrás a la cena?-preguntó Celia acercándose a él y besándole en la mejilla, pasando luego su lengua.

-Ya veré…-Aladdín se subió los pantalones y se reajustó la corbata que ella le había deshecho durante el sexo.

-Me dijiste que vendrías…-dijo Celia mirándole con seriedad.

-No he firmado un contrato…-replicó Aladdín con cansancio-en serio, tienes que irte…

En realidad Celia le daba lo mismo: de hecho le repugnaba. Nunca lo había hecho con una alienígena, y aunque era bueno, ella no le atraía realmente. Era más mayor, y no tenían nada en común. Pero necesitaba tenerla de su lado para conseguir mejores papeles en la MTV y aumentar sus ganancias. Así que conociendo lo desesperada que estaba, darle lo suyo de vez en cuando era solo un pequeño sacrificio.

-Ya puede…-indicó Aladdín por el interfono. En unos minutos Jim estaba en su puerta.

-¡Jim!-Aladdín fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo. Jim miró divertido el elegante traje con corbata que él llevaba-¿qué tal te va?

-Bueno… veo que a ti nada mal-bromeó él, y Aladdín rió.

-Me gustaría poder largarme contigo ahora mismo-dijo el árabe con sinceridad.

-Si quieres… yo tengo la Solaryum fuera-comentó Jim amablemente.

-No, no puedo…-respondió Aladdín distraído. Jim le vio guardar una cajita en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Creyó saber lo que esa cajita podía contener…-pero ya lo haremos… cuando tenga tiempo.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo-dijo Jim mirando el despacho con interés. Había algunas fotos de Aladdín con personalidades famosas de Suburbia estrechándole la mano y posando a su lado. En realidad, él no había querido ponerlas, pero su jefe de inversiones le había dicho que era una buena idea para impresionar a sus visitas-… últimamente te veo por todas partes.

-Lo sé… es una mierda… ¿sabes a quién vi el otro día en el Palace? ¡A Hércules!-exclamó Aladdín-él sí que es famoso… y muy rico… joder…

-Ya…-Jim estaba algo extrañado. La actitud de Aladdín era extraña. No le miraba porque estaba ocupado ordenando un montón de cosas… y parecía mucho más… adulto.

-Mira esto…-Aladdín le enseñó un cartel. Salía él de espaldas, pinchando unos discos-voy a ser DJ en una fiesta de los puentes. Siempre quise serlo.

-Joder, enhorabuena… me encantaría ir-dijo Jim.

-No digas más-Aladdín sacó una entrada de su cajón-me han dado como cien…

-Gracias…-Jim cogió al entrada mientras se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor no haber ido. Le hubiera gustado encontrarse al Aladdín de siempre, del que se estaba haciendo amigo. Pero bueno, mejor sería entonces ir al grano-necesitaría hablar contigo… de Gantz…

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos de Aladdín, y por un momento volvió a ser el de siempre, ese chico honesto y preocupado que Jim había conocido en su primera aventura. Solo él, Aladdín y Ariel habían sobrevivido a las cuatro misiones de Gantz hasta ahora. Billy y Merlín les habían dejado por el camino, al igual que luego Helga, Rourke y el resto.

-Vale…-dijo Aladdín-ven conmigo…

* * *

-Joder… ¿es Jessica Rabbit?-Jim se quedó boquiabierto al ver entrar en el bar a la famosa actriz a la que tantas veces había visto en vídeos cuando era más pequeño. Era más alta e impresionante en persona de lo que se veía en el móvil o la pantalla del cine.

-Sí… es increíble, ¿verdad?-Aladdín la observó embelesado-pero está casada…

-¿Y?-Jim arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-Pues que… no te lo vas a creer pero… bueno, ella es muy distinta en la realidad-dijo Aladdín, echándole whisky a Jim en su vaso.

Estaban en uno de los bares más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad, situado en lo alto de la torre de la MTV, donde las grandes antenas emitían a toda la ciudad. El bar no tenía ventanas, y sus paredes eran de color negro, iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de luces fantasmales. De fondo sonaba un relajante jazz, mientras el barman reordenaba sus licores, cada uno de ellos más caro que el barrio de Jim entero.

Jessica Rabbit se sentó a charlar con el productor Pete, que como siempre parecía de muy mal humor. Aladdín no le aguantaba.

-Odio todo esto…-comentó Aladdín bebiendo de su whisky. Jim le observó extrañado. No, no estaba bien, definitivamente-lo odio…

-Siempre puedes largarte, Al…-sugirió el chico. Al oírle llamar por su apodo, Aladdín sonrió forzadamente.

-No creo… en realidad, me estoy convirtiendo en Billy…

Jim no supo que contestar a eso. No sabía cómo ayudarle… pero realmente estaba preocupado por él.

-¿Qué sabes de… _eso_?-preguntó Aladdín aparando la copa y mirándole preocupado. Gantz era otra de las cosas que le seguía quitando el sueño. Una noche se había despertado para ir al baño y durante unos segundos había visto la bola negra dónde creía que estaba el váter. Había sido solo una fugaz alucinación, pero se había llevado un susto de muerte.

-Lilo ha estado… investigando-dijo Jim mientras bebía también su whisky.

-¿En serio?-Aladdín sonrió enternecido. También sentía un cariño especial por ella.

-Sí… dice que el viejo ese… el zombi que hay dentro de la bola… se llamaba doctor Finkelstein…era un médico de mierda, neurólogo…

-Ya…

-Dice que Finkelstein hizo experimentos en E.P.C.O.T intentando revivir gente… y que lo echaron.

-¿Crees que… somos parte de su experimento?-preguntó Aladdín interesado.

-No lo sé…-Jim miró hacia Jessica Rabbit, que había pedido una botella de agua mineral, para sorpresa del barman.

-Ya no bebo alcohol… es muy malo-explicó la _vedette_ con su sensual voz. Jessica podía hacer que un hombre eyaculase con solo preguntarle la hora. En realidad, todo eso era muy molesto para ella.

-Lilo dice que Finkelstein tenía que ver con una organización secreta… la Estrella Azul-dijo Jim-¿la conoces?

-Alguna vez escuché algo… pero de muy mala gente…-Aladdín frunció el ceño mientras recordaba a la Estrella. Sí, alguna vez lo había escuchado en los bajos fondos. Una secta, se decía… pero nadie sabía muy bien qué era-en realidad me parece que es un mito… no es ninguna familia criminal… y tampoco es del gobierno.

-Cobra Burbujas la conoce-recordó Jim.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Aladdín sorprendido.

-Burbujas… el agente del D23-dijo Jim-fue a verte, ¿no?

-Ah, sí-recordó Aladdín-sí, pero hace mucho… joder, ya ni me acordaba.

Jim se preguntó a cuánta gente vería Aladdín al día para poder olvidarse de Cobra Burbujas. Porque el imponente agente del D23 no era precisamente olvidable…

-No sé Jim, todo es muy raro-comentó Aladdín mirándole con aprensión.

-Pero tenemos un hilo del que tirar-insistió Jim-Finkelstein es el muerto de la bola… y creo que Merlín nos ocultaba algo más.

-Pero está muerto ¿no? Tú le viste morir…

-Sí, pero no sé, es raro. Lo he estado pensando, y no tiene sentido-dijo Jim, rascándose la cabeza-si él era tan poderoso y quería reunir los cien puntos ¿por qué no usó su magia desde el principio para matar a Juan, a Garfio y a Yzma? ¿Por qué siempre desaparecía… y no hacía nada?

-Yo pienso igual… pero creo que dijo que temía exponerse demasiado-recordó Aladdín.

-Sin embargo siempre acababa por exponerse-Jim se cruzó de brazos. Si tan solo consiguiera hacerle entender al chico lo importante de todo aquel asunto. ¡Tenían que resolver el misterio de Gantz! Si lo conseguían, a lo mejor podrían salvar el pellejo. Librarse de la maldición de la bola…- no tiene sentido su comportamiento, al principio parecía preocupado por ayudarnos y luego cambió radicalmente su forma de comportarse… al llegar Hércules.

-Ya…-Aladdín asintió-ya…

Jim no sabía si él le estaba escuchando. No entendía qué le pasaba. La fama realmente vuelve idiota a la gente.

-Y si… esto fuese una especie de… ¿purgatorio?-se preguntó Aladdín-que nos da a todos… otra oportunidad… de mejorar nuestras vidas…

-Qué dices…-Jim le miró extrañado.

-Lo digo en serio… yo… yo he mejorado la mía…-dijo Aladdín asintiendo lentamente, en una especie de trance-y tú la tuya… ¿no?

-¿Crees que la has mejorado?-preguntó Jim mirando a su alrededor con asco. Aladdín salió de su trance, mirando a Jim con sorpresa. El chico no había querido decir eso, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras Jessica discutía con Pete los términos de su nuevo contrato. A Jim le pareció que el productor era agresivo y amenazante, pero Jessica no se dejó asustar tan fácilmente, y al final pareció que llegaban a un acuerdo justo.

-Me gustaría… que me ayudaras-explicó Jim-tienes contactos y… podríamos encontrar algo.

-De acuerdo-Aladdín asintió lentamente-vale…

-Gracias… tío-dijo Jim, y acercándose le estrechó la mano. Aladdín le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tenía ganas de llorar, y no sabía bien por qué.

-Pues ya nos veremos…

Jim salió de la MTV con mal cuerpo por todo lo que había visto, pero se alegraba porque a Aladdín le fuese tan bien. En realidad sí que tenía razón en que tenían una segunda oportunidad. No sabía si él la estaba aprovechando realmente. Pero pensándolo, tenía novia, y su madre estaba mucho más feliz gracias a su ayuda. Así que algo estaría haciendo bien…

Aladdín por su parte se encerró en su despacho pidiendo no más visitas, y sacando una bolsa de cocaína se preparó unas rayas.

-Joder… joder…-dijo el chico limpiándose el blanco de la nariz con la manga. Miró la foto de Billy que tenía en el escritorio. Era la única foto que realmente le gustaba de las que estaba allí. Era lo único que le gustaba realmente de todo lo que había allí.

-¡Venga colega! ¡Súbete al tren de la fama!-le animó la imagen de su ídolo, guiñándole un ojo-mola, al menos hasta que descarrilas…

-Nno…-Aladdín se dejó caer en su sofá, llorando. Seguía sin saber por qué-nno…

¿Qué haría esas navidades? Las anteriores las había pasado oculto en la casa de Yasmín, viéndose a escondidas en los intermedios de la cena de ella (los musulmanes no celebraban la navidad, pero si tenían una fiesta especial por vacaciones), y cuando finalmente la cena terminó y Yasmín volvió a su cama, allí la esperaba él, desnudo, listo para pasar una maravillosa noche a su lado. La echaba de menos. Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Helga, habían conseguido hacerle olvidar a su amor. Se sentía muy solo, y muy perdido. Ojalá Jim no se hubiese ido tan rápido.

"Te está pasando lo mismo que a Billy, tío…-se dijo Aladdín echándose el cabello hacia atrás mientras se miraba el ojeroso rostro en un espejo, preocupado-te está pasando exactamente lo mismo, joder… reacciona… o acabará matándote… te matará a ti también…".

* * *

-¡No puede ser cierto, joder!-Beau le dijo una patada a la mesa, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en el pie.

-Modérese por favor-le pidió el comisario, enfadado-no toleraré ese comportamiento.

-¡Mi hija no es una asesina! ¡Eso es imposible!-gritó Beau.

-Ya ha visto los videos señor Landry-dijo el subcomisario repitiendo de nuevo la cinta. En ella entraba y salía Cenicienta, justo en el horario del crimen.

-¡Pero ella estaba en casa!-insistió Beau.

-¿Habló usted con ella?-preguntó el comisario.

-No, pero…

-¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo?

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces por qué nos hace perder el tiempo? Señor Landry, es obvio que su hija es culpable, admítalo, no hay nada de malo en ello… bueno, todo es malo, cierto, pero dejémoslo estar…

-Mi hija no es una asesina… esto es imposible…-insistió Beau. El subcomisario suspiró aburrido.

-Mire señor Beau, contrate a un abogado y arréglelo usted mismo… nosotros no podemos hacer nada más. Nuestra obligación es retenerla aquí hasta que sea llevada a juicio.

-¡NO!

Echaron a Beau del despacho del comisario, y él se sentó en uno de los bancos de la comisaría, abatido, y se echó a llorar. Boniface estaba muerta… y su hija la había matado. En realidad, hasta él lo creía. Estaban los videos y el testimonio de Blancanieves, a la que Ella había acuchillado en la cara y la pierna. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Sostener lo contrario era una estupidez…

Pero al ver los asustados ojos de su hija, del tesoro de su alma, Beau veía la inocencia ¿cómo iba Ella a haber matado a su tía, a la que quería con todas sus fuerzas? Simplemente no tenía sentido. A no ser que Ella estuviese loca… pero los exámenes psicológicos que le había realizado la policía indicaban lo contrario. Ella estaba sana mentalmente… solo podía haber tenido un brote psicótico, pero esa no era una explicación demasiado convincente…

-Ese asesino… el que se escapó de Witzed… anda suelto…recordó Beau. El subcomisario que pasaba con un café, se quedó parado, escuchándole-¿no podría ser… que él?

-De ninguna manera, señor Landry. Si se hubiese tratado de Oogie Boogie, su cuñada habría sido encontrada en un estado mucho peor…

-¿Peor que muerta?

-Peor…-le aseguró el subcomisario-sin embargo si hemos encontrado huellas de otra persona, en una batidora de huevos que había tirada en el suelo, aunque eso no prueba nada…

Beau se incorporó en el acto, y agarró al subcomisario por la chaqueta, furioso.

-¿De quién?

* * *

-Niñas, espero de vosotras lo mejor… no me hagáis arrepentirme-dijo Lady Tremaine mientras se ajustaba el rímel de las pestañas-no me hagáis arrepentirme de haberos soltado…

-No, mamá…-se escuchó responder a Anastasia. Ellas se estaban terminando de depilar los sobacos para ir bien perfectas a la fiesta que aquel viernes celebraban en una terraza del centro. Gracias al apellido de su difunto padre, las Tremaine aún eran bien recibidas allí, aunque hubiesen caído ya en la inopia.

-Tenemos que conseguir salir a flote… yo siempre lo he hecho por vosotras… es hora de que lo hagáis por mí…-dijo Lady Tremaine pasándose el colorete por sus huesudas mejillas. Luego se miró, satisfecha. Estaba lista.

-¿Conoceremos al duque Cardulo esta vez?-preguntó Drizella interesada.

-¡NO!

Lady Tremaine dejó a Lucifer en la tele con una cesta de comida lista para que el gato devorara. Lucifer estaba más que feliz de poder atontarse en la tele disfrutando de su noche libre sin aquellas petardas. Era aún más marginado y antisocial que ellas.

-El coche nos espera-informó Lady Tremaine.

-¿No vamos en el _jaguar_?-preguntó Anastasia sorprendida. Llevaba un vestido rosa exageradamente adornado con brillantes y una coleta alta que la hacía parecer una especie de marciana.

-No, tonta. Vamos en coche de pago, como las ricas-respondió Drizella, soltando una de sus risitas cerdunas. Ella llevaba un combinado de blusa azul y pantalones campana verdes que le quedaban realmente mal, aunque al soltarse el pelo había conseguido mejorarse un poco.

- _Somos_ ricas-replicó Lady Tremaine, hinchándose con orgullo-allí está el coche ¡vamos!

Un elegante autovolante negro, parecido a un carro de caballos pero sin caballos que tirasen de él, recogió a las tres damas que se acomodaron en la aprte trasera, mientras el conductor arrancaba distraído.

-Recordad, elegancia y compostura-dijo Lady Tremaine a sus hijas, que se estaban dando culazos para conseguir espacio en el coche-¡Niñas! Comportaos…

-Perdón, mamá-se disculparon ellas a la vez, mirándola con miedo. No le habían perdonado lo que las había hecho aquella semana, pero no iban a decir nada, porque no podían hacer nada tampoco.

-Yo os iré diciendo cuáles están solteros… os vais acercando y vais probando… si falla uno ¡a por otro!

-Madre mía, vaya cacería va a ser esto mamá…-bromeó Drizella. La expresión de su madre la hizo entender que para bromas no estaban.

-Y ahora repasemos nuestra lección de protocolo: una buena reverencia, besos dos solo, una risa elegante y… ¿Y?

-Besos dos solo… risa elegante…-recodó Anastasia-¿un cacerolo?

-¿Un mongolo?-intentó adivinar Drizella.

-¡Apiolo! ¡Besos dos solo, risa elegante y al caballero rico apiolo!

-¿Qué e eso?-preguntó Drizella pasmada.

-Apiolar es enganchar, atrapar-dijo Lady Tremaine con paciencia-ya os he explicado esto… como cien veces…

-Pues no lo _apiolamos_ …-repuso Drizella. Su madre intentó golpearla pero ella usó a Anastasia de escudo. Delante, el chófer las miraba por el retrovisor partiéndose de risa.

-¡Ahí está!-exclamó Lady Tremaine señalando la terraza de la fiesta, en lo alto de un rascacielos, cerca de la Gran Torre de Suburbia. El coche paró cerca de la terraza, en un largo pabellón por el que estaban parando todos los autovolantes a descargar a los invitados. Lady Tremaine pagó al chófer (intentó racanearle diez mickeys, sin éxito) y bajó con porte y dignidad absolutos, tratando de impresionar a los otros invitados que la miraban asombrados. Iba muy elegante con su vestido azul oscuro y un mantillo que parecía el de una reina. El problema fue que sus hijas peleaban detrás de ella por quién se bajaba primero del coche y al final cayeron rodando, empujaron a su madre y las tres acabaron en el suelo, malogrando bastante la entrada triunfal.

-Estáis muertas…-susurró Lady Tremaine entre dientes mientras se reincorporaba y sonreía falsamente, soportando las pomposas risas de los demás invitados-buenas noches… hola, buenas noches…

-Eres tonta, Drizella-dijo Anastasia dándole un golpe, enfadada.

-¡Calla! ¡Nos toca ligar!-le recordó su hermana. Ambas echaron a correr cada una por un lado, sembrando el terror entre los jóvenes solteros de la fiesta. Lady Tremaine prefirió no acompañarlas. Prefería no mirar lo que había provocado.

-Buenas tardes Agatha, me alegro de verte-dijo Boris, un antiguo amigo de su esposo-¿cómo te va?

-Boris…-Agatha dejó que el caballero la besase la mano-que placer verte…

Realmente lo era. Desde la muerte de Francis habían perdido todos sus círculos de amistad. Agatha se sentía cada vez más sola, de no ser por sus hijas. Y a veces por ellas prefería estar más sola aún.

-Creo que somos los únicos en esta fiesta que pasan los sesenta-comentó Boris.

-Oh, habla por ti-rió Agatha-¿qué tal tu esposa? Hace mucho que no la veo…

-Sí, lo sé… ya nunca vienes a nuestras fiestas-comentó Boris, súbitamente apurado.

-"Ya nunca me invitáis…"-pensó Lady Tremaine para sí, aunque no dijo nada.

-Esos son los Merevil, Agatha… ¡vamos a saludarlos!-la ofreció Boris, guiándola entre la gente. Ciertamente, la mayoría eran mucho más jóvenes que ellos. Los ricos de le edad de Agatha y Boris ya no estaban para fiestas, o simplemente ya no disfrutaban de ellas por su vejez y amarga existencia. Los ricos viven muy amargamente, a veces más que los pobres.

Los Merevil eran un matrimonio de cuarenta años, que también le pillaban ya muy jóvenes a Agatha. Ella se vio metida en la conversación entre varios jóvenes matrimonios riendo de sus anécdotas, pero no tenía nada que contar, y le costaba bastante seguir las de los jóvenes. Hablaban con expresiones que ella no conocía, y encima usaban términos muy groseros y claramente inapropiados que Agatha no aprobaba.

-¿Y usted que dice, Agatha?-preguntó la señora Merevil amablemente-¿cómo pasa sus días en la zona roja?

Por la mente de Agatha pasaron imágenes del ascensor en el que se había matado, de su traumática y a la vez fascinante experiencia en el fondo del mar, pilotando un vehículo submarino como una auténtica militar, y del posterior asesinato de Boniface. Eran cosas bastante más entretenidas que contar que la anécdota del cayo en el pie de Lord Benburry.

-Oh, se está muy tranquilos… era tranquilidad lo que yo necesitaba, tras la muerte de Francis…-mintió ella. En realidad había nacido para esas reuniones, para la alta sociedad con sus hipocresías y chismorreos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto acceder a ella? ¿Por qué la dejaban de lado? Las fiestas dadas en casa cuando Francis vivía, las supuestas amistades… todo eso ya no parecía valer nada…

Los demás conversantes iban dejando cada vez más de lado a Lady Tremaine, que se dio cuenta de que nadie la hacía caso ni tenía interés en conocerla. Ya no quedaba belleza atrayente de mujer en ella, ni tampoco tenía nada interesante que contar, o que pudiera contar, más bien. Paseó lentamente por los jardines, deprimida. Al menos, Cenicienta estaba en la cárcel, como ella quería. Ese pensamiento la animó.

De repente, se paró, helada, al verle.

-Ha… Hamish…-susurró, incrédula. Realmente era Hamish Ascott, el odioso hijo de sus señores. Hamish, que la había tocado, que la había hecho daño y le había robado algo que ella nunca recuperaría. Pero ella también le había robado algo a Hamish, en su caso la vida…

-¡Hamish! ¡Hamish!-Lady Tremaine reconoció a una vieja y teñida Chloe Bourgeois, esposa del difunto Hamish, que cogía al chico y tiraba de él. Así que ese era Hamish jr… así que ese era su hijo…

-Hamish…-Lady Tremaine notó como los ojos se le humedecían al ver a su hijo. Se parecía mucho a Hamish padre, pero en un gesto que hizo, Agatha se reconoció a sí misma en él. Era increíble… tanto tiempo sin pensar en él había hecho que consiguiera olvidarlo. De no ser por Gantz… habría muerto sin volver a ver a su hijo.

-Quiero que conozcas a los Petirille-dijo Chloe llevando a Hamish hasta un respetable matrimonio de abogados-su hija Brianne es de tu edad.

-Encantado, señores…-dijo Hamish con educación, aunque parecía molesto por la actitud de su madre-si me disculpan…

-¡HAMISH!-le llamó enfadada Chloe, pero su hijo pasó de ella. No se soportaban el uno al otro.

Hamish fue hasta donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas y se empezó a servir coñac en abundancia en una pequeña copa, hasta desbordarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado suyo había una señora vieja que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Hum?-Hamish vació la copa y miró a Lady Tremaine, que tenía los ojos rojos y le miraba fascinada-¿puedo ayudarla?

-Hamish…-susurró Lady Tremaine, asombrada. Él miró a un lado y a otro, con una falsa sonrisa.

-Sí, así me llamó… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, impaciente.

-Hamish… yo…-Lady Tremaine no sabía qué decir… aún lo sentía en su vientre, gestándose durante nueve meses. Aún notaba el vacío cuando lo habían alejado de ella.

¡FLOSH! Hamish le tiró a Lady Tremaine el coñac a la cara, y echando una risotada se alejó de ahí dando tumbos. Estaba borracho, o era gilipollas. O las dos cosas. Lady Tremaine cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima luchaba por salir de ellos, pero logró contenerla. El coñac se deslizó por su rostro hasta mancharla el vestido, y no logró detenerlo con una servilleta.

Respirando profundamente Agatha logró serenarse y entonces se dispuso a irse. Ya habría otras fiestas. Esta desde luego para ella había salido fatal. Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró a Beau, que la miraba fijamente. Resaltaba mucho frente al resto de invitados, porque él no llevaba ropa elegante, estaba despeinado y sin afeitar, tenía un aspecto realmente horrendo.

-Fuiste tú… lo hiciste tú…-susurró, con voz ronca.

Lady Tremaine abrió y cerró varias veces la boca. No quería que Beau viese la verdad en sus ojos. Debía actuar, fingir… torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa, fingió alegría al verle.

-¡Beau! ¿Qué haces aqu…?-¡ZAS! El puñetazo que le metió Beau derribó a la dama, que se estrelló contra la mesa y se le cayó encima el poncho y los vasos.

-¡FUÍSTE TÚ, ZORRA!-gritó Beau, avanzando hacia ella con agresividad. Todos los invitados detuvieron sus conversaciones al oírlos-¡CABRONA!

-¡Beau no…!-suplicó Lady Tremaine, pero él se abalanzó sobre su cuello y trató de estrangularla. Entonces cuatro chicos jóvenes se lanzaron en defensa de la dama y golpeando fuertemente a Beau consiguieron sujetarle.

-Fuera de esta fiesta, capullo-le dijo uno de ellos.

-¡NO! ¡SOLTADME! ¡ES UNA ASESINA! ¡ES UNA ASESINA! ¡HIJA DE PUTAAAAA!-dos miembros del personal de seguridad agarraron a Beau y se lo llevaron, metiéndolo dentro del área del personal de servicio. Allí le aporrearon con unas mazas hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo echaron por el conducto de la basura. Beau acabó en las cloacas, entre un montón de deshechos de comida y mierda, incapaz de moverse y con la sola idea de rabia en su cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó la señora Merevil acercándose a ella y ayudándola a incorporarse-oh Dios mío, Agatha.

Todos estaban preocupados, pero Agatha no veía eso en ellos. Veía frialdad en sus miradas, y desconfianza, y burla. Ella no podía haber hecho un ridículo así en una fiesta como aquella. No podía haber perdido la compostura de ese modo…

Notó como le sangraba la nariz por el puñetazo. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible. Entonces escuchó a Hamish riéndose de nuevo. El chico se carcajeaba, burlón, y otros cuantos ricachones borrachos le imitaron. Lady Tremaine se dio la vuelta, con el rostro estático, y salió de allí a paso ligero, sin escuchar las llamadas de los demás invitados preocupados. No buscó a sus hijas. Solo cogió un taxi y se fue a casa.

-Veo que te gusta el chocolate… eso significa que no eres racista… el racismo a mí tampoco me gusta, es muy impropio-comentaba Drizella a un pobre chaval de su edad que se estaba sirviendo de la fuente de cacao mientras intentaba ignorarla-¿sabías que el chocolate en francés se dice _chocolat_? Como ves, también conozco bien ese idioma…

-Yya…

-Drizella, ¿has visto a mamá? Necesito las tiritas para los tacones-dijo Anastasia acercándose a su hermana. El chico aprovechó la ocasión para huir lo más rápido que pudo.

-Pues la verdad es que desde hace rato no…-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-estará por ahí _apiolando_ a alguien…

-Ya… es que me duelen mucho-lloriqueó Anastasia enseñándole sus talones enrojecidos y con la carne levantada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, hija? Descálzate y ya…

-Sí Drizella, muy buena idea, muchas gracias-respondió Anastasia furiosa.

En la pista empezó a sonar una conocida canción de regaetton, y ellas chillando echaron a correr hacia allí listas para bailar con el resto de jóvenes de su edad.

 _Súbeme la radio  
Tra-tráeme el alcohol_

 _Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción  
Siente el bajo que va subiendo  
Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor  
Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

 _Súbeme la radio que esta es mi canción  
Siente el bajo que va subiendo  
Tráeme el alcohol que quita el dolor  
Hoy vamos a juntar la luna y el sol_

 _Ya no me importa nada  
Ni el día ni la hora  
Si lo he perdido todo  
Me has dejado en las sombras_

 _Te juro que te pienso  
Hago el mejor intento  
El tiempo pasa lento  
Y yo me voy muriendo_

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiih! ¡SUBEME LA RADIO!-gritaron Anastasia y Drizella al unísono, quedándose afónicas.

-¿Bailan, señoritas?-preguntó Hamish jr. acercándose a ellas.

-¿No ves que lo estamos haciendo?-respondió Drizella groseramente. Hamish empezó a bailar con ellas con una copa en la mano izquierda, y su mano derecha tratando de aferrarse a la cadera de Anastasia.

-Voy al baño Anastasia, me estoy meando-dijo Drizella y salió de allí dando traspiés. Anastasia se había bebido más copitas de anís de las que debía, y ahora estaba colorada y emocionada.

-Ya se ha ido la pesada de tu hermana…-dijo Hamish acercándose por detrás a Anastasia y agarrándola por las nalgas-vámonos antes de que vuelva…

Ella era más joven, pero a Hamish no le importaba. Solo quería besarse con alguna estúpida que no fuera a rechazarle como la mayoría de bellezas a las que solía piropear sin éxito. Anastasia soltó una tonta risita riendo ante el tacto de Hamish que la masajeaba las nalgas a través de la tela. Entonces agachó un poco la espalda y la cabeza, porque se le había caído uno de sus enormes pendientes.

Hamish se creyó que Anastasia estaba perreando y se fue acercando más y más groseramente a ella (causando el escándalo de algunos invitados más mayores, que se fueron de allí indignados).

-Sí… perrea, perrea… quiero follarte cariño… follemos…-susurró Hamish ansioso, al lado de la oreja de ella. Sin embargo en ese momento Anastasia levantó la cabeza mientras se recolocaba el pendiente, dándole a Hamish un golpe tremendo en las narices.

-¡AH! ¡JODER!-Hamish retrocedió con la nariz rota y dando un traspiés mientras Anastasia, borracha perdida, seguía bailando sin enterarse de nada y le pegaba un pisotón en el pie, haciéndole gritar otra vez-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, COÑO!

-¿Te quitas que tengo que bailar?-dijo Drizella que volvía del baño y dándole un empujón lo tiró al suelo mientras empezaba a bailar otra vez animada la siguiente canción-¡ _Voy por la calle… vagabundeando_ …!

Hamish intentó levantarse del suelo mientras Drizella le pisaba en los testículos con un atrevido movimiento de baile. Anastasia daba tumbos mareada, y de repente se puso verde.

-¡Anastasia! ¡Anastasia, ¿qué te pasa?!-preguntó Drizella angustiada, sujetándole la frente a su hermana.

-Putas zorras…-dijo Hamish levantándose furioso. Iba a darles su merecido, aunque fuera delante de todo el mundo. ¿Quién se creían que era?

-¡BLOOOG!-Anastasia potó las diez copitas de anis y el resto de aperitivo que se había tomado en la camisa de Hamish, que retrocedió muerto de asco y se cayó de la pista de baile, aterrizando encima de dos camareros que tiraron sus bandejas por el impacto, también encima suyo.

-Ay… ay…-gimoteó Hamish, malerido…-¿qué ha pasado… ayyy?

-Tenemos que llamar a mamá Anastasia-dijo Drizella preocupada-ven conmigo, anda…

Pero Lady Tremaine no respondió a las llamadas de interfono de sus hijas. No respondía a nada. Necesitaba un nuevo plan. Mientras iba en el taxi, su rostro se fue oscureciendo más y más a la vez que pensaba una nueva idea para acabar con todo aquello… la caracola le serviría de mucho, nuevamente… Beau no podía probar nada, ni podría luego…

En realidad todo era culpa de Cenicienta. Ella siempre se metía en medio. Ella había impedido que Beau la quisiera… ella era mucho mejor que sus hijas… incluso estando encerrada en la cárcel, todo el mundo quería más a Cenicienta…

Cenicienta iba a desear no haber nacido.

* * *

Llegados a este punto del episodio, quizás sea el momento de explicar un pequeño detalle: los poderes de Boniface, la tía de Cenicienta. Pues efectivamente, ella era una hechicera perteneciente a la Estrella Azul, tal como lo fue Merlín, Lewis o Mary Poppins. Boniface era uno de los miembros de la Estrella más veteranos, aunque no tenía un rango muy superior, pues ya no se dedicaba al estudio de la magia tras obtener la titulación de hechicera. Tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse, como proteger a su sobrina, y además no se veía capaz.

De pequeña, Cenicienta había pillado a su tía haciendo magia, y ella le había dicho que era "su hada madrina". Desde entonces Boniface le había enseñado secretamente a su sobrina lo que podía hacer con sus poderes, por ejemplo convirtiendo una calabaza en un vestido para su fiesta de diez años, o llevándola a pasear una noche por las nubes de la ciudad, hasta poder ver las estrellas.

-Es fantástico tía… gracias, muchísimas gracias…-Cenicienta había abrazado afectuosamente a su tía mientras observaba desde una nube la Gran Torre y los rascacielos que la rodeaban. La magia era maravillosa.

-Recuerda que este es nuestro secreto Cenicienta… nunca debes hablar a nadie de ello-le había dicho el Hada Madrina.

Protegida siempre por su afecto, era la única persona en la que Cenicienta había encontrado consuelo durante los años de tortura de su malvada madrastra. Por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños Boniface había regalado a Cenicienta un par de preciosos zapatitos de cristal, que ella guardaba como el mayor de sus tesoros.

Pero ahora estaba muerta. Y el mundo de Cenicienta se había desmoronado con ello, al igual que había pasado con su madre antes. Desde su celda sombría incomunicada al exterior Cenicienta lloraba por el crimen que ella no había cometido, y en el que nada tenía que ver, preguntándose cómo podía haber llegado a ocurrir aquello, y cómo podría ahora arreglarlo. Su querida tía… nunca volvería a verla… llorando amargamente Cenicienta se encogió mientras recordaba a su Hada Madrina. "¿Dónde estás… dijiste que estarías siempre… snif…". Pero nadie está para siempre. Nadie.

Los muertos no son enterrados en el Gran Templo de la Estrella Azul, si no en su base del Viento, al norte de la ciudad, donde tenía su despacho Merlín. Ahora que el mago se consideraba dado a la fuga, el despacho y todos los archivos habían sido clausurados, y el Consejo de los Siete examinaba sus escritos y trabajos intentando encontrar una pista que pudiera llevarlos hasta él. Mary sin embargo sabía que no habría nada que los hiciera encontrar a Merlín, nada en absoluto. Si el mago quería desaparecer, no lo encontrarían nunca. Pero aparte de eso, Mary estaba segura de que Merlín estaba muerto. No sabía cómo, solo lo había sentido, y el tiempo la había enseñado a confiar en sus sentimientos. El mago ya no vivía, y ella… bueno, ella sentía su alma hecha pedazos.

Había una silenciosa procesión mientras el cuerpo de Boniface, transportado en una cama de flores, era llevado por el Paseo de los Lamentos hacia las tumbas de los magos caídos. Llovía un poco, y quizás luego nevara, así que la cubrieron con un palio para evitar que se manchara. El mago Mantis guiaba la procesión realizando antiguos rezos en un idioma mágico ceremonial, con el que se despedían de ella. Mary, antigua alumna de Boniface, andaba cerca del cuerpo de la hechicera, sumida en sus pensamientos. Al parecer, la sobrina de Boniface la había asesinado. Ten sobrinos para eso… un horrible final, sí. Mary se preguntó cuál habría sido el final de Merlín. Si tan solo él hubiera confiado en ella y le hubiese dicho su secreto… estaba claro que ocultaba algo, con aquel libro, el Doomulacrum, y su tesis de la resurrección de los muertos… sí, Merlín se había metido en algo gordo… ¿habría muerto… por eso?

El cuerpo de Boniface se introdujo dentro del panteón de los grandes magos. Allí había escritos en grandes lápidas hechas de cristal negro los nombres de muchos hechiceros de renombre. A Boniface la consumiría el fuego azul, y luego las cenizas se introducirían en otra de las lápidas de cristal.

-Eres magia… piérdete con ella en el polvo de estrellas…-susurró el maestro Manny Mantis alzando sus brazos al cielo mientras conjuraba el fuego azul para terminar el rito.

- _In damnatis, lugere vivos pro_ _mortuis_ …-repetían los demás magos, inclinados ante Mantis.

Fuera, Mary paseó entre las lápidas blancas. Pertenecían a aliados de la Estrella que habían prestado servicio a la magia, pero no eran ni magos ni brujas, sino simples mortales. Se detuvo en la de Arturo, el hijo adoptivo de Merlín. Cuanto había llorado él, cuanto había llorado. Y ahora ya estaría reunido con su hijo, después de todo…

-Ay Merlín… te dábamos mucho, y tú a nosotros muy poco… -susurró Mary negando con la cabeza-vivir no merece la pena por lo que aprendes, si no por los que amas… si solo lo hubieras entendido…

-¿Y si lo que amas es aprender?-preguntó una voz insidiosa. El búho Arquímedes apareció revoloteando entre las grises nubes y se posó al lado de Mary, contemplando la lápida de Arturo. Mary sabía que el búho también sentía pesar por la muerte del chico, fue una persona importante también para él.

-¿Qué quieres? Respeta mi dolo, necesito estar en soledad…-susurró Mary con lágrimas recorriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo también lo he sentido, Mary-explicó Arquímedes, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía Mary vio algo parecido a la tristeza en el búho-él se ha ido… y creo que no va a volver…

-No… no sé si quiero seguir en un mundo… en el que ya no está él-susurró Mary.

-Pues el mundo te necesita-replicó Arquímedes-traigo nuevas del Gran Templo y no son buenas: _él_ ha vuelto a escaparse… lo tenían, pero huyó y además los ha matado.

-¿Más muertes?-Mary estiró la cabeza, asombrada. En la Estrella Azul no era normal la muerte. Los magos vivían más que los normales corrientes. En cinco años no había habido ni una sola defunción, que se supiera.

-El Consejo quiere que seas tú la que le encuentre-dijo Arquímedes. Mary le miró con incredulidad-faltan solo tu voto y el de Mantis, pero con los otros siete a favor, la decisión ya está tomada.

-Pero yo… ¿por qué yo…?-preguntó Mary angustiada.

-Pues fácil. La última vez le atrapaste tú ¿no?-replicó Arquímedes. Mary acababa de abrir su paraguas, y él se escondió de la lluvia allí también, agradecido.

-Pero yo… tengo otras ocupaciones… debo entender qué es lo que hizo Merlín… además yo ya no me ocupo de…

-Entiendo tu temor Mary, pero si tú no le paras ¿quién lo hará entonces?-replicó Arquímedes mirándola fijamente con sus grandes y amarillos ojos de búho.

-Yo no le tengo miedo-dijo Mary cortante. Pues claro que no. A ese monstruo… le tenía todo menos miedo. Solo faltaba.

-Pues alza presta el vuelo… porque va a empezar a matar muy pronto otra vez… y si no hacemos algo, puede que haya muchos más funerales-advirtió Arquímedes. Mary miró los lluviosos campos de la ladera del cementerio. En el panteón, la ceremonia de cremación de Boniface había terminado. El Hada Madrina estaba ya en paz con las fuerzas del cosmos, más allá del dolor y la miseria de este mundo…

-Si yo debo detenerle, sea-cedió finalmente Mary-pero hay tiniebla en este mundo, una oscuridad que antes no había. Notó una presencia malvada en la ciudad, algo más antiguo que este mundo… y debo averiguar que es…

Diciendo esto empezó a elevarse en el paraguas y se alejó del cementerio. Ascendió y ascendió hasta dejar atrás los edificios de Suburbia, y pasear por una densa capa de nubes grises. Mary se recolocó su bufanda para protegerse del frío. Pero allí arriba, los rayos del sol la iluminaron, y aportaron algo de calor a aquel gélido momento. Mirando el sol, Mary sonrió. Mientras este siguiera calentando, seguía mereciendo la pena seguir en el mundo.

* * *

Era la noche del viernes, y después del show todo el mundo salió de la MTV dispuesto a ir a la fiesta. Los famosos iban a las discotecas más caras o a fiestas exclusivas en sus mansiones, y la droga circulaba con increíble facilidad por todas partes, al igual que las joyas, las prostitutas y el alcohol.

Aladdín había ido con TJ, compañero de reparto y guionista de "la Banda del Patio", y varios amigos más a un club de strippers en el centro de Beverly Hills, residencia de todos los famosos. Aladdín disfrutaba allí de uno de los pisos de Billy y del nuevo que estaba a punto de comprarse con el nuevo sueldo millonario de modelo. Nunca pensó que podría asistir a fiestas tan lujosas y conocidas como aquella, y antes se habría conformado con un par de botellas y sus buenos amigos. Pero ahora apenas hablaba con ellos. No sabía nada de su gente del barrio de la Guardia… y en realidad no quería saberlo. Ahora solo le valoraban por su dinero, como todo el mundo… por su puto dinero.

Aladdín pinchó música y todos lo vitorearon coreando su nombre. Él bebía entre canción y canción mientras llevaba una sudadera de la nueva marca que representaba y gafas de fiesta, de esas que brillaban al activarlas.

-¡Venga Beverly Hills! ¡Os quiero escuchar!-gritó Aladdín por el micro, girando luego los discos de modo magistral. Hizo un remix de las canciones del _Top Hit_ y luego una composición suya propia. Joder, se sentía muy bien.

-¡Eh, maestro! ¡Ven aquí!-le llamó TJ luego. Estaban en un lujoso reservado rodeados de atrayentes chicas que les sonreían y acariciaban el cuerpo, provocativas. Aladdín las miró con aburrimiento. Estaban muy buenas, pero el sexo sin amor le aburría profundamente… y hacía ya tiempo que no practicaba de ese.

-Toma-TJ le pasó a Aladdín una cachimba y él echó una enorme nube de vapor mientras a su lado dos chicas le acariciaban los pectorales y le hacían un masaje-Es de la buena…

-Ya…-Aladdín sonrió cerrando los ojos, complacido. Mañana tenía que estar a las nueve en el plató para un nuevo anuncio. Había tiempo de sobra…

El ruido de la música era ensordecedor, y las luces deslumbrantes. La gente bailaba sin control, pero a Aladdín no le resultaba igual que cuando iba a una discoteca con sus amigos. Esa gente era muy rica y poderosa. A su lado sentía que… que tenía mucho que demostrar. Los veía falsos, sobreactuados. Era como si todo fuese una película, y las cámaras estuviesen ocultas, siempre filmando. Cada instante en la vida de esos actores no era real. Y se dio cuenta de que, como las fotos de su mesa, su vida tampoco lo era.

Entre vapores y botellas de alcohol Aladdín acabó en la cama con dos de las prostitutas. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, solo que tenía que hacerlo, porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba… ¿lo necesitaba realmente? No tenía fuerzas… ellas le quitaron los pantalones y lo provocaron moviendo sus pechos en su rostro. Si, ya conocía eso… suspirando, Aladdín se encogió de hombros y rodeándolas a las dos con sus brazos se dispuso una vez más a pasar una larga noche de sexo…

A la mañana siguiente, llevaba unas enormes ojeras, y durante la filmación del anuncio de yogures estuvo a punto de dormirse varias veces.

-No te veo muy bien Al, no rindes, no rindes, y si no rindes puedes acabar rindiéndote-comentó el Genio distraído escribiendo su siguiente monólogo. Al final lo apartó-creo que voy a recurrir a la improvisación.

-Tú siempre dices eso…-comentó Aladdín con voz ronca, tirado en el sofá del despacho de su amigo.

-Es que es lo que hay que hacer en la vida. Las mejores cosas son improvisadas-dijo el Genio-como mi quinto matrimonio.

-Solo llevas cuatro…

-Pues eso…

-Genio…-Aladdín se sentó en el borde del sofá, frotándose las manos-creo que me estoy equivocando…

El Genio arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Al?-preguntó extrañado.

-A todo… esto… no es lo que quería…-dijo Aladdín. El Genio miró a un lado y a otro, pensando en algo que contestar. Iba a tener que improvisar antes de lo que esperaba.

-Al, creo que llevas demasiada fiesta encima. Es normal que estés cansado…-empezó.

-No, no es por la fiesta-le interrumpió Aladdín, serio-llevo de fiesta desde que tenía catorce años, sé que no es eso. Es que… no sé… no sé cómo explicarlo. No me siento… bien… y no me digas que es la fiesta, el alcohol o la puta coca, porque sé que no es eso.

El Genio ladeó un poco la cabeza. Parecía muy serio.

-Ya. Yo sé lo que es-dijo rascándose la cabeza, era un rasgo muy característico de él-lo llaman "la fiebre de Hollywood". Es natural.

-No te sigo-dijo Aladdín arqueando una ceja. No estaba enfermo.

-No es que tengas un virus ni nada de eso-dijo el Genio levantándose de su mesa y yendo a servirse una copa a su mini bar-es solo que… bueno, tienes miedo, eso. Tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo?-repitió Aladdín con un deje irónico en su voz ¿Miedo él? Difícilmente….

-Sí, miedo Al. Los mayores miedos vienen de nosotros mismos, de lo que podemos hacer y lo que no-rebatió el Genio, impaciente-tienes miedo, porque el éxito te está cambiando. Tienes miedo de dejar que lo haga, de que mate a quien eres, y te transforme en quien tienes que ser…

El Genio puso sus manos en los hombros de Aladdín y le sonrió.

-Pero no debes tenerlo. Pocos hombres son leyenda. Pocos hombres consiguen ser tan amados como tú lo estás siendo. Has conseguido subirte en el tren de la fama ¿no es cierto? Pues ahora déjate llevar… y disfruta del paseo.

Aladdín miró al suelo, a la elegante alfombra persa del Genio. Luego le volvió a mirar a él, muy serio.

-Pero… ese tren descarrila… Billy…

-¿Billy?-el Genio soltó una carcajada-Billy era una persona con un talento que ni tú ni yo poseemos. Pero no fue capaz de matar al hombre para convertirse en la leyenda. Se quedó atrapado en el pasado, en cosas que realmente no importaban…

-En las cosas que él quería…-replicó Aladdín, angustiado.

-No Al… no dejes que te corroa. Suéltalo, déjalo ir. Ve a delante… te espera un futuro dorado… mucho dinero… y puedo asegurarte que mucha, mucha felicidad. Pero tienes que confiar en mí ¿vale? Confía en mí, Aladdín…

El Genio obligó a Aladdín a mirarle torciendo levemente su barbilla. Durante unos segundos se observaron, serios. Luego el Genio le pasó una copa de whisky.

-Bebe esto, anda… y déjalo. Tómate hoy el día libre… ya lo hablaremos mañana… ¿te parece bien?

-Sí… claro…-Aladdín agachó la cabeza, abatido. El Genio volvió a su mesa y le miró de reojo. Entre las revistas del día estaba _Pop Teen_ con una foto del árabe en la portada, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía, incitador. En el subtítulo rezaba "Un nuevo icono sexual, de los bajos fondos ¡Nos encantan los chicos malos!". El Genio echó la revista a un lado y miró a Aladdín pensando en cómo distraer al muchacho.

-Eh, Al. En Nochebuena habrá fiesta en mi casa… vente, lo pasaremos muy bien… habrá de todo…

-Sí, de todo…-Aladdín lo fue asimilando mientras las fuerzas volvían a él-vale…

¿Qué cojones? Después de todo, se estaba forrando. Había pasado de ser un don nadie a una de las personas más conocidas de Suburbia, y un auténtico ídolo adolescente. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir, todas las chicas que deseaba y todo el dinero y el poder. Ya no pasaba frío… su piso ya no era una puñetera mierda. Realmente, había dejado atrás su etapa de extrema pobreza, y eso era estupendo. Sonriendo se desabrochó la corbata mientras se subía a la Alfombra Mágica y se disponía a arrancar. Sí que podía disfrutar del tren de la fama un poco más…

* * *

Aladdín no lo recordaba, pero aún tenía una promesa que cumplir: Ariel puso el vinilo de las Musas en el viejo tocadiscos y escuchó fascinada sus canciones. Las cinco chicas tenían unas voces potentísimas y las canciones tenían una fuerza que se apoderaba del cuerpo y lo obligaba a bailar. Era imposible que no les gustase al público. Al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja.

La casa en la que estaban le recordaba a su cueva, antes de que su padre la destruyera. Acordarse de su padre la causaba un gran dolor. Pero como le había dicho la sacerdotisa "somos productos de nuestro pasado, pero no tenemos por qué ser sus prisioneros".

Ariel no quería volver a mantener tratos con brujas ni criaturas sobrenaturales, pero finalmente Sebastián la había convencido de acudir a la sacerdotisa para encontrar refugio. Tuvo que aceptar porque, de todas formas, tampoco tenía otro sitio al que ir.

La casa de la sacerdotisa se encontraba en la zona roja, cerca de la costa, muy, muy al oeste, en las fronteras de Suburbia con las selvas inexploradas, donde quién sabe las criaturas que allí moraban y el peligro que se corría. Muchos seguidores ella tenía, y hablaba con voz de trueno y sangre, sus palabras nunca dejaban indiferente, al igual que su extraño aspecto de ermitaña y sus misteriosos actos…

La sacerdotisa se llamaba Tía Dalma, y todos acudían a ella en busca de consejo y ayuda. Todos los domingos sus seguidores se reunían con velas en la desembocadura del Bayou, el río exterior de Suburbia, y escuchaban su palabra. La sacerdotisa hablaba de almas, deseos humanos y magia negra. A Ariel le daba mucho miedo escucharla, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Tía Dalma cuando dos de sus devotos llevaron ante ella a un niño recién nacido.

-Ja… Jalil-susurró el padre, inclinando la cabeza. En otros tiempos él había sido director de un importante museo de arqueología, y su esposa una escritora importante. Pero hartos del estrés y la contaminación de la ciudad lo habían dejado todo atrás. Tía Dalma los curaría. Ella les había hecho olvidar las presiones sociales, los deseos insatisfechos y los miedos al fracaso. Con ella solo había serenidad y paz. Como ellos dos, muchos más seguían la estela de la sacerdotisa del pantano, conocida y temida en la ciudad.

-Jalil, que el agua bese tu piel y el viento se lleve tu nombre, para llevarlo ante los oídos de los dioses-susurró Tía Dalma sumergiendo al niño en el agua durante unos largos segundos, en los que el bebé pataleó asustado, hasta salir a fuera otra vez, llorando sonoramente.

-Gracias…-los padres de Jalil lo recogieron emocionados.

-Y que el fuego te infunda valor-susurró Tía Dalma, acercando una llama al niño. Los padres de Jalil contuvieron un grito, horrorizados, pero el fuego no consumió al bebé, sino que lo rodeó y levantó unos segundos, para luego depositarlo de nuevo en los brazos de la madre.

Entonces Tía Dalma levantó sus brazos y gritó con voz potente.

-¡UBUBUBUE YALAKAKALA! ¡SAHARI BAHARI YUKOSA!

-¡UBUBUBUE! ¡UBUBUBUE!-repitieron sus fieles, y entonaron un salmo moviendo las velas a un lado y a otro con melancolía.

Ariel observaba el rezo sentada en una roca del pantano, evitando así rozar el agua. A su lado, Sebastián reposaba también.

-¿Verdá que fue una buena diea vení aquí? Tía Dalma puede ayudarte a aclarar la idea-dijo el cangrejo. Vio que Ariel observaba por encima de las altísimas copas de los árboles el cielo. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta vegetación como allí: las palmeras eran inmensas y la verde espesura escondía miles de ojos de animales, como ocurría en la barrera de coral.

Ariel nadaba a veces por las aguas del Pantano, que estaban frías a causa del invierno, pero aún así las encontraba acogedoras. Las fuertes borrascas no llegaban a aquella zona del planeta, porque se encontraba protegido por un anticiclón constante que permitía el clima más cálido, aunque también descendía bastante en invierno, hablando en términos de temperatura.

Deslizándose entre las raíces de los árboles del río Ariel saludó a un esturión que nadaba por allí, y luego observó a varias iguanas que saltaban desde unas rocas al agua para comer algas de río. Fuera donde fuera si había agua había vida. Eso era lo que más le gustaba del mar.

Tras el baño se tumbó en un arenal al lado de Sebastián y dejó que el calor la secara y recuperase sus piernas. Úrsula había muerto pero el conjuro se mantenía, por suerte. Tal vez porque ella ya no estaba sometida a la magia de la bruja, si no a la de Gantz… que sabía ella. La magia era muy compleja, más que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera estudiado.

Tía Dalma sabía mucho de magia, Ariel lo sabía. Su cabaña estaba llena de pociones y frascos, con pelos de sirena, ojos de sapo, cuerno de unicornio y muñecas de trapo. Según le explicó Tía Dalma, podía hacer que cosas muy malas le pasaran a la gente si utilizaba contra ellas aquellas muñecas. Ariel no entendía muy bien que quería decir. Pero se moría de ganas de comprobarlo.

Desde su regreso de Atlántica, había sido como caminar en un sueño. El dolor por todo lo sucedido la había sacudido muy fuerte. Pero se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tal vez porque ahora su perspectiva era diferente a la última vez: había estado fuera del mar, y se había labrado su camino en el mundo de los hombres. Había vivido con ellos en el día a día, y se había hecho buenos amigos, como Moana, y Aladdín, y Jim…

Ariel no dejaba de pensar en el chico. Con él había compartido más que con ningún otro. Después de pasar dos meses juntos ahora se le hacía muy extraño despertarse sin verlo. El tiempo que había pasado fuera de su casa antes de la cuarta misión había pasado hambre y calamidades, pero la rabia por la pelea con él la había hecho seguir adelante. Ahora sin embargo lo lamentaba. Sabía que Jim se había preocupado por ella, pese a todo. Y a su lado se había sentido confortable, y…. y bueno, echaba de menos su olor, y su tacto, y esa voz ronca y tan erótica que tenía, porque iba a engañarse.

Mientras las Musas cantaban animadamente Ariel dio palmadas y se movió al ritmo de la música animadamente haciendo rechinar el suelo de madera de la casa. Cerró los ojos y sintió como se liberaba. Desde que Eric la había abandonado no había bailado. Ahora quería bailar hasta que le sangrasen los pies. Sí, desde luego su perspectiva había cambiado, definitivamente. Ya no quería estar muerta. ¿Por qué estarlo? Había tantas posibilidades, tantas cosas que aún no había probado… solo tenía que cambiar la perspectiva.

- _I Want a lover, not a friend…-_ cantó Tía Dalma. Ariel dio un respingo al encontrarla detrás de ella.

-Pe… perdón-susurró asustada.

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo…-siseó Tía Dalma, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos-bailar no es malo. Ser feliz no es malo, aunque hayas estado triste antes. Déjate llevar…

-Oh…-Ariel bailó de las manos de Tía Dalma, que se movía con destreza y la guiaba de un lado a otro con una increíble soltura. Las rastas de la sacerdotisa se balanceaban a los lados mientras con los ojos cerrados y expresión de placer poniendo morritos bailaba abriendo mucho las piernas y alzando los brazos al cielo, como una danza tribal.

-No tienes mal corazón Ariel de Atlántica. Pero necesitas desesperadamente a alguien que sepa apreciarlo-comentó Tía Dalma. Ya era de noche, y ella nadaba al lado de la sirena por las caudalosas agua del río que reflejaban las estrellas.

-No… no te entiendo…-respondió Ariel mientras veía como las luciérnagas desfilaban revoloteando una tras otra en una onírica marcha triunfal.

-Perder a tu madre dejó en ti un vacío de amor que aún no se ha llenado. Buscaste amor en la bruja del mar, pero ella no puede amar, y luego lo buscaste en un joven humano cuyo corazón era volátil y demasiado limitado como para valorarte. Sí, lo has buscado en los lugares inapropiados…

-¿Y… y dónde lo encontraré?-preguntó Ariel, insegura. Tía Dalma sumergió su cabeza en las aguas y la sacó después, disfrutando de cómo estas dejaban su crispado cabello bien liso.

-No se trata del amor que puedas recibir… si no del que tú puedas dar. Creo que deberías preguntarte que personas necesitan tu amor, porque tú puedes salvar muchas almas, igual que necesitaste que salvaran la tuya y no lo hicieron….-Tía Dalma bostezó y al pasar una mosca estiró su lengua y la atrapó, comiéndosela. Ariel se quedó unos segundos muy impactada, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en las palabras que la mística le había dicho.

-Pero… pero eso no es lo que dijiste el otro día en el sermón…-recordó la pelirroja extrañada-dijiste que debemos guardar el amor para nosotros mismos.

Tía Dalma hacía gárgaras con el agua y luego se quedó unos segundos quieta, haciendo ruidos de pato. Ariel se preguntó si era estúpida o se estaba burlando de ella.

-Cariño, la cosa está en eso mismo-aclaró Tía Dalma con calma.

-No lo entiendo…-insistió Ariel extrañada.

-Yo digo a cada uno lo que necesita oír-replicó Tía Dalma enseñando sus amarillentos dientes con una enorme sonrisa-y tú lo que necesitas es dejar de llorar tanto porque la gente no te quiere, y hacer algo por los demás. Ya has sentido eso antes ¿no? Ya estás en ello.

Ariel recordó el disco de las Musas. Sí, ya estaba en ello.

-La vida es difícil, el río que surcamos no siempre está claro y no nos lleva a dónde queremos. No nos queda entonces más que una salida: surcarlo con el mayor de nuestros ánimos, y dispuestos a darlo todo. Hasta la última gota de tu sangre. Hasta la última lágrima…

-Pero… no sé qué hacer… no sé qué quiero… no sé quién soy.

-Pffff tranquila, tonta-rió Tía Dalma haciendo una pedorreta con la boca. Ariel realmente estaba rallada con su comportamiento- tranquila… nadie lo sabe.

-¿Qué andái tramando vosotras do? Que no me fío nada-dijo Sebastián asomándose por las raíces sumergidas de uno de los árboles.

-La estoy enseñando a suicidarse mejor-rió Tía Dalma. Sebastián y Ariel se miraron horrorizados. Verdaderamente aquella tía estaba pirada. Ariel no sabía bien de dónde había salido. Pero desde luego era auténtica.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?-le preguntó Ariel a Sebastián durante la cena (raíces y frutas salvajes) en la cabaña.

-Creo que nos ha venido bien a lo do. Necesitábamo un respiro…-dijo el cangrejo sonriendo.

-Sí, eso sí pero… quiero decir ¿de qué la conoces?-preguntó Ariel extrañada.

-Ah, eso…-Sebastián miró a un lado y a otro, algo cortado-bueno, ella y yo… en fin, tuvimo uno asunto… unas relasione, en el pasado…

La cara de Ariel fue un cuadro.

-¡Bueno, no me mire así, leshe!-se enfadó el cangrejo-¡todo tenemo derecho a experimentá en la vida!

-Es como… cien veces tú-replicó Ariel.

-Eso no importa para alguna cosa…-empezó Sebastián.

-Por favor NO-le cortó Ariel, traumada. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose seriamente. Luego se echaron a reír. Estuvieron un largo rato carcajeándose, y Sebastián miró a Ariel con afecto. ¿Quién iba a decirle que acabaría en un pantano con aquella niña traviesa? Les habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… desde las clases de canto en el palacio real a sus números de baile en el club secreto de la barrera de coral y sus aventuras en tierra firme. Si había algo que Sebastián lamentaba inmensamente era no haber podido impedir el suicidio de Ariel. Quién sabe dónde estarían ahora. Tal vez no en el enorme lío en el que estaban metidos por culpa de Gantz. Si el cangrejo no había entendido mal, la esfera volvería a llamarlos. Y eso le daba muchísimo miedo.

Descansaron en frente de una cascada del pantano, que con su leve arrullo los fue calmando y transportando a un estado de paz. Cerca de la cascada había un antiguo ídolo de piedra con una enorme sonrisa. Había varios por todo el pantano, desperdigados. Ariel no sabía quién los había puesto allí…

-Echo de menos a Flounders….-susurró Ariel mirando su cabello rojo reflejado en la cascada.

-Lo sé… pero no te preocupe, él siempre etará contigo…-dijo Sebastián, que con los ojos cerrados escuchaba las armoniosas notas musicales de la naturaleza. El cangrejo nunca dejaba de componer, como buen profesional, y como buen profesional observaba y aprendía de todo, y todo le valía como inspiración.

-Dicen que las personas que queremos están siempre en nuestro corazón… pero yo no las siento-dijo Ariel angustiada. Sebastián asintió lentamente.

-Sí que e verdá, créeme. Llegará un momento en el que la sienta… y cuando eso pase, será muy felis… porque entenderá que nunca van a dejarte… que siempre va a etar protegida por ello…

-Yo no siento que nadie me proteja…-susurró Ariel, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y sin embargo etás aquí…-replicó Sebastián, acariciándola la cola con su pinza-sssssh, no llore. Ya ha habido mucha lágrima. E la hora de reír… y de cantar…

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, escucharon un redoblar de tambores y unos cantos extraños, como indígenas. Acercándose, encontraron a los fieles de Tía Dalma reunidos. Algunos tocaban instrumentos mientras otros bailaban, todos con las caras pintadas de fuertes colores salvajes. Tía Dalma estaba en el centro de su gente, y bailaba como poseída por un demonio danzante, que la contorsionaba en movimientos circulares, tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirla. Tía Dalma sacudió su cabeza y pataleó como si la estuviesen mordiendo pirañas, y luego saltó hacia adelante y atrás. Sus seguidores aplaudieron y la vitorearon con admiración.

-¡UBUBUBUE! ¡UBUBUEBUE!.

-Está muy loca-comentó Ariel, arqueando una ceja.

-Créeme que sí-respondió Sebastián-¿sabe lo que le gusta hacer…?

-De verdad que NO-le cortó Ariel.

-¿Va a ir a la ciudad… verdad?-preguntó Sebastián mirando a la chica de reojo. Ariel asintió lentamente.

-Sí… hay algo que quiero hacer allí. Y no puedo esperar más-dijo Ariel. Sebastián asintió.

-Pue si no te importa, me gutaría acompañarte… hace ya mucho que no veo Suburbia…

-¿Conoces la ciudad?-preguntó Ariel con sorpresa.

-¡Pue claro! ¿No sabe tú que a mí me secuetraron y me sirvieron en una mariscada? ¡Hubo un chef pirado que intentó matarme! Por suerte ecapé, pero él e desde entonce mi mayó enemigo.

-Pues bien…-rió Ariel. El cangrejo era una caja de sorpresas. ¿Cómo podía haberse alejado tanto de él durante tanto tiempo?-iremos…

Al día siguiente uno de los siervos de Tía Dalma llevó a Ariel y Sebastián en una barca hasta el otro lado del río, donde comenzaban las enormes fábricas de Suburbia. Ariel tomó la línea del endobús. Consultando un mapa, no le costó adivinar como llegar a la MTV, aunque sería un buen recorrido. En su regazo, sujetaba con fuerza el disco de las Musas, cubierto por una funda que Tía Dalma le había ofrecido. No quería arriesgarse a que nadie lo viera.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ariel señalando las enormes fábricas por cuya derecha pasaba el endobús. Cientos de chimeneas subían hasta el cielo soltando enormes bocanadas de humo que ennegrecían las nubes. Ese bosque de chimeneas debía de ser el culpable de la capa de mierda que estaba encima de la ciudad. Ariel sintió el calor de los miles de ardientes fuegos de las fábricas rojas a través del cristal del vagón.

-La fábrica de Suburbia… mucha contaminación, mucho mal…-explicó el cangrejo-mala idea asercarse, te lo digo yo… allí mandan a trabajá a los que se portan mal y dan problema… los condenan, como esclavos…

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-preguntó Ariel sorprendida.

-Pue como ello saben cosa de nosotros… nosotros la sabemo de ello. Atlántica no etá tan lejo de Suburbia como crees.

-¿Eso es un cangrejo?-preguntó un amable ancianito señalando a Sebastián. Este soltó un chillidito y se escondió en el busto de Ariel.

-Eeeeh sí…-dijo ella, cortada-sí que lo es…

Finalmente el endobús se detuvo en la parada 544, la que dejaba al lado de la sede de la MTV. Ariel bajó con Sebastián aferrado a sus cabellos, y caminó con paso decidido hacia una de las entradas. Era domingo, pero todo el mundo trabajaba sin descanso. El lunes era Nochebuena, y se estrenaba el especial de cuatro horas del Genio y sus amigos, que incluía a Jessica Rabbit, Alan A'Dale, los Quackstreet Boys y Aladdín en él. A Aladdín era a quien Ariel quería ver ahora. La última vez que había ido preguntó a un recepcionista bastante borde que había intentando echarla. Esta vez prefirió pasar de la recepción y adentrarse en los pasillos para buscarlo ella sola. Al menos hasta que un guardia de seguridad la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas, rica?-preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Busco a Aladdín, soy una amiga suya-dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia.

-Joder, ya estamos otra vez, me cago en la leche-gruñó el guardia poniendo los ojos en blanco-idos a otra parte a dar el coñazo con vuestras hormonas. Esto es la MTV, no un club de grupies. ¡LARGO!

-Pero…-Ariel intentó explicarse.

-¡FUERA!-gritó el segurata, sin más paciencia.

Ariel se escaqueó por otro pasillo, y sujetando a Sebastián en sus manos le miró con preocupación.

-No sé como encontrarle…

-Fásil, buscando-repuso el cangrejo con calma-vamo a asé una cosa. Yo le busco por la derecha y tú por la isquierda. Dentro de una hora no reunimo aquí.

-Pero Sebastián, tú eres muy pequeño…

-Y ya etamo otra ves con lo de que yo soy pequeño. Tengo sincuenta año jovensita así que aquí la pequeña ere tú en todo caso. No te preocupe que el buen Sebastián se sabe cuidá él solo.

-Es… está bien-accedió Ariel preocupada, dejándolo en el suelo. Sebastián empezó a patear por el pasillo murmurando mientras Ariel iba por el otro lado. ¿Dónde andaría el chico? Quizás rodando en uno de los platós. Preguntaría a algún cámara, a ver si lo sabía…

-Que soy muy pequeño me dise ella… ella que sabrá que e más simple que un lenguado…-Sebastián resolló, cansado. Llevaba solo tres pasillos pero ya estaba hecho polvo. Escaló por la pared y se metió por el conducto de ventilación mientras pateaba tranquilamente, y de vez en cuando se asomaba por las rendijas y veía un plató u otro.

-¿Qué se creerá que me va a pasá? ¿Qué va a vení el chef francés?-preguntó Sebastián irónico. En ese momento la tapa del conducto cedió y él aterrizó en uno de los platos. Aturdido, abrió los ojos lentamente, para observar con pavor lo que había delante suyo: un enorme bacalao aun con los ojos abiertos, cuya cola estaba troceada y pinchada en palillos.

-Oh no…-susurró Sebastián, aterrorizado-OH NO…

- _Et a continuación, madames et monsieurs, un forte applause pour nôtre dieu culinaire, ¡Le Chef Loui de l'Avignon_!

El programa del Chef francés era uno de los segmentos más famosos del show del Genio. Consistía en que el insoportable Chef francés, un excéntrico y tarado actor llamado Louis Frunelles, preparaba un plato con ayuda de un invitado famoso o él solo y siempre terminaba cabreándose, quemándolo todo y diciendo palabrotas terribles en francés. Si iba acompañado de un pinche de cocina, siempre terminaba agrediéndolo. Uno de los sketches más famosos del chef fue con Billy Joe hacía ya años, en la que ambos trataron de cocinar una crème brulèe y terminaron echándose el líquido por la cara y pegándose con el rodillo.

Entre semana el chef tenía un segmento al mediodía para enseñar a las amas de casa a cocinar sus platos. Ahí sí que no causaba destrozos, para disgusto del público general que lo que les gustaba era verlo cabreado.

- _Ou, oui oui, madames et monsieurs_ …-el Chef Louis entró en el plató por una puerta falsa e hizo dos exageradas reverencias, atusándose luego sus largos y finos bigotes. Sebastián lo miró con el miedo de quien se reencuentra con una pesadilla del pasado. Pues eso era a fin de cuentas Louis. ¿Podría ser que después de tantos años se volvieran a ver las caras?

-Oh no…-el cangrejo empezó a temblar mientras buscaba una salida de aquel plató, rezando para que Louis no reparara en su presencia. Sin embargo al arrastrarse por la mesa de la cocina para descender de ella, tiró un tarro de pimienta, y Louis se giró sorprendido. Sebastián y él se quedaron mirándose fijamente, como hipnotizados. El chef estaba tan fascinado y horrorizado como él.

-¿Can… cangejo?-susurró Louis cuyas manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Tanto tiempo esperando ese reencuentro. Pero estaban en directo. No podía estropearlo ahora… Louis cogió un enorme tenedor y trincó con él a Sebastián, levantándolo y mostrándolo a la cámara.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nononono!-el cangrejo intentó escaparse, sin éxito.

- _Pour aujordui_ , vamos a cocinag un suculento bacalao… añadiéndole suplemento vitamínico de… tgipas de cangejo…

Sebastián se revolvió, indefenso, al escuchar aquello. Sí, había salido todo lo mal que podía salir…

* * *

-Me parece buena idea… sí… no, claro-Aladdín se preparaba unas rayas de cocaína en su despacho mientras charlaba pegado al teléfono. La consumía cada vez más, él se daba cuenta, pero tampoco importaba. Tenía que destensarse con algo-vale Spencer, pues estaré allí… guay.

-Sé que a Billy le gustaría… siempre quiso algo así. Y me parece que estoy preparado para hacerla…-dijo Spencer al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba con la voz ronca. Para él, los casi dos meses que hacían desde la muerte de Billy habían sido un auténtico infierno-no quiero nada de lo que saque… solo lo hago por él…

-Ya, claro… ¿y qué tal tu otra peli?-preguntó Aladdín interesado. Spencer sonrió. Era un buen chico.

-Creo que va a dar infartos. Ya la verás…

-Jajajaja claro… vale… pues ya me irás diciendo, tío…

-Sí…-Spencer notaba un poco raro a Aladdín, pero supongo que lo estaba agobiando con más preocupaciones. Sin embargo, quería que él fuese el primero en saber su nuevo proyecto, la película documental sobre Billy Joe Cobra titulada "Baruch", que probablemente estrenaría en primavera. La productora había dado luz verde al proyecto, sabiendo que ganarían millones porque los fervorosos seguidores del Cobra irían a verlo desde todas partes, como gran homenaje a su persona. Spencer dirigiría el proyecto. Por supuesto, no habría ninguna mención a su romance con Billy… solo lo llamarían "estrecha amistad"… Spencer podía contarlo perfectamente, pero la verdad prefería no hacerlo. Su amor con Billy era algo tan íntimo, tan profundo, que prefería no estropearlo haciendo que la opinión pública lo divulgara y crecieran los chismorreos y habladurías sobre ellos dos.

Cuando Spencer colgó Aladdín se agachó en la mesa y comenzó a esnifarse la cocaína, sintiendo como el subidón le venía enseguida. Últimamente no comía nada porque perdía el apetito, y sus representantes le obligaban a tomar tres comidas al día y seguir yendo al gimnasio. Debía mantenerse en forma para su trabajo de modelo, sacaba mucho dinero de ello. Aladdín hacía todo lo que decían sin rechistar. A veces ni enterándose de nada, porque iba colocado o borracho.

-Vale… el ensayo…-Aladdín recogió su guión. Tenía un par de escenas importantes en el especial del Genio del día siguiente. Esperaba hacerlo bien, aunque cada vez sentía más ansiedad por ello. Fue repasándolo por el pasillo mientras se dirigía al plató 104. TJ le había escrito algunas frases muy divertidas, y también tenía que participar en los números musicales del Genio. Generalmente parecía fácil, no tendría dificultad. De repente se chocó con alguien y los papeles se le cayeron al suelo. Aladdín levantó la mirada mientras los recogía, enfadado, para encontrarse con Ariel, que le observaba en silencio.

-A… Ariel-Aladdín se levantó y la sonrió, encantado-¿qué haces aquí?

-He… he venido a buscarte-dijo ella desviando la mirada. Vaya, pese a todo le seguía dando mucha vergüenza hablar con ese chico. Ariel se maldijo a sí misma ¿por qué le pasaba eso con Aladdín? Era exactamente lo mismo que con Eric…

-¿A mí? Bueno…-Aladdín miró a los lados, extrañado-pues aquí estoy… te tengo que dejar mi número, para que lo tengas más fácil.

-Oh no… no tengo…

-Te tengo que dejar un interfono entonces-repuso Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-ven…

Pasearon por los pasillos de la MTV hasta unos enormes ventanales que daban al parking exterior. Nevaba nuevamente, y los autovolantes estaban todos cubiertos por una capa blanca. A Ariel se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Le encantaba ver nevar, era una de las cosas que nunca había podido ver en el mar.

-¿Qué tal? Te… te he echado de menos-dijo Aladdín rascándose el cabello. Ariel le miró con sorpresa.

-Bien, he estado… por ahí…

-¿Has vuelto con Jim?-preguntó Aladdín interesado. No le había querido preguntar nada al chico en su última visita.

-No…-dijo Ariel, desviando de nuevo la mirada, incómoda. No quería hablar de Jim-¿encontraste a tu novia?

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero le alegró secretamente que Aladdín la mirara con esa cara de sorpresa. El chico no se esperaba que Ariel reaccionara de ese modo, acostumbrado como estaba a que ella fuese la niña tímida y callada. Pero Ariel no era así, nunca había sido así. Y no pensaba seguir actuando de ese modo por mucho que le intimidara la otra persona… por mucho que le gustara…

-No la he encontrado-dijo Aladdín apoyándose en el cristal, muy serio. Luego echó a andar sin decir nada más, y Ariel le siguió, teniendo que apretar el paso.

-Hola Al… tienes reunión a las cinco con los de proyectos…-le recordó un asistente pasando a su lado.

-Vale Mark…-respondió Aladdín secamente.

-Y peluquería a las siete-añadió un estilista que pasaba por allí.

-Muy bien Valerie-dijo Aladdín sin darle importancia.

-Aladdín ¿firmaría esto para mis hijas?-preguntó un empleado de mantenimiento enseñándole una foto del árabe sin camisa en blanco y negro.

-¿Por qué no?-Aladdín firmó una dedicatoria y luego siguió a lo suyo. Por donde iba todo el mundo le recordaba cosas o le pedía otras. Y él pasaba bastante de largo. Ariel lo miraba pasmada. Realmente era otro mundo. Le recordaba a Attina, con todas sus responsabilidades de heredera al trono, que al final la habían vuelto loca…

Finalmente Aladdín entró en una estancia muy grande con enormes ventanas, que debía de ser su despacho. Ariel le vio sacar unas bebidas de su mini bar mientras ella se sentaba en un sofá, encogida, con el disco entre sus pechos.

-¿Has venido sola?-preguntó Aladdín sirviéndose alcohol en dos copas.

-Nno…-respondió ella. Ahora que se acordaba ¿dónde estaba Sebastián? Debería ir a buscarlo…

En el plató del Chef francés, Louis ya había terminado de trocear el bacalao mientras Sebastián lo observaba aterrorizado atrapado por un tenedor que lo sujetaba. El chef estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de la expresión de terror del cangrejo mientras le habría las tripas al bacalao y explicaba a la cámara como hornearlo.

- _Et ça c'est comme on le fait_ … _alors_ , pasagemos a la ginda del pastel… el cangejo…-la voz de Louis se volvió aguda y psicótica mientras agarraba a Sebastián y le echaba encima vinagre-va a seg muy divegtido ¿eh, cangejo? He estado espegando esto mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a Louis? Esto no estaba en el guión…-susurró el director del espacio, mosqueado. El cámara se encogió de hombros.

- _C'est la vie_ , cangejo… es la hoga de mourir, _mon_ bebé-dijo Louis con perfidia, cogiendo un enorme cuchillo y apuntando a sus patitas. Luego miró a la cámara y sonrió al público-a continuación voy a mostgagles como se mata… como se pgepaga un cangejo en piecitas paga decogag el bacalao…

-Louis… se ha ido-dijo el directo desde detrás de la cámara. Louis se giró para ver que efectivamente el cangrejo ya no estaba sobre la mesa. Sebastián corría como si no hubiera un mañana hacia la salida de la falsa cocina del plató.

-¡ _SACRE BLEU_! ¡ _A non_ , ni hablag!-Louis agarró una cacerola y la lanzó, atrapando a Sebastián. Sin embargo al levantarla el cangrejo salió disparado de nuevo a la mesa y corrió en la otra dirección. Louis agarró al mesa y la giró, poniendo a Sebastián frente a frente-cangejo… nos volvemos a encontgag.

¡MEEEEK! Sebastián agarró la nariz de Louis y le dio un fuerte pellizco. Él dio un terrible grito de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a ella y Sebastián saltó sobre su gorro y aterrizo en el fregadero. Si escalaba la pared alcanzaría el conducto de ventilación…

-Sigue grabando, esto es oro-le dijo el director al cámara, que estaba alucinado.

-¡Ni hablag!-gritó el Chef Louis al ver el intento de fuga de Sebastián-¡NO!

Agarrando un cuchillo atacó la pared intentando atravesar con él a Sebastián, y destrozando todo el plástico acartonado del que estaba hecha. Sebastián resbaló y cayó en el fregadero, donde el Chef intentó atraparlo lanzando a un lado las cacerolas y platos sucios que esperaban para ser lavados. Sebastián agarró una cuchara sopera y le dio con ella a Louis en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Ete cangrejo aún tiene algo que desí, chef loco!-gritó Sebastián desafiante.

-¡ROAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-rugió Louis levantándose y cogiendo el soplete especial que tenía para los flambeados-¡MOGIGÁAAAAAS!

Y diciendo esto lanzó un chorro de fuego contra Sebastián, que lo esquivó. El chorro le dio a las cortinas del plató que empezaron a arder.

-¡Mierda! ¡Traed un extintor!-ordenó el director de escena, decidido a no dejar la grabación aunque se cayera hasta el techo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Louis agarró por fin a Sebastián-¡TÚ ESTÁS MUEGTO! ¡MUEEEEGTO!

-¡NO!-Sebastián le pellizcó a Louis con fuerza en la membrana de los dedos, y él pegó otro histérico grito dando patadas al suelo para contener el dolor y no soltarlo. Sebastián le apretó todavía más fuerte, y entonces el chef arrojó al cangrejo hacia el horno, donde ya estaba el bacalao troceado.

-¡JIJIJIJI JOJOJOJOJO!-el Chef Louis cerró con un violento golpe el horno y subió la temperatura hasta el máximo, punto diez. Luego miró a Sebastián a través del cristal, sonriendo malvadamente-VAS A MOGIG CANGEJO… MOGIGÁS QUEMADO… ¡VOY A DISFGUTAG CADA SEGUNDO DE TU DESTGUGCIÓN!

-Luego diremos que eran efectos especiales…-le susurró el director al cámara-si no, los de la protectora se nos echan encima.

Sebastián notó como empezaba a hacer un calor intenso, mientras fuera las risas del chef resonaban histéricas. Tenía que hacer algo para escapar, y rápido. No aguantaría diez minutos de intensísimo calor. A su lado, el ojo del bacalao le miraba sin ver mientras su escamoso cuerpo empezaba a humear.

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo… aquí hay mucha gente…-dijo Aladdín bebiendo de su copa sentado sobre el pico de su mesa.

-Oh bueno, sabe cuidarse-reconoció Ariel echándose a un lado el cabello. Luego se acordó de Flounders, y la preocupación creció en su interior.

Aladdín cogió el disco de las Musas y le echó una ojeada.

-Oh, esto… es verdad…-recordó.

-Billy me dijo que quería sacarlo… me dijiste que podrías ayudarme-dijo Ariel-creo que sería un gran éxito, y es lo que ellas querían…

-Sí, claro-Aladdín dejó el disco sobre su mesa y luego fue hasta la cuerda de los visillos de su despacho, bajándolos un poco. Ariel le miró extrañada. El árabe cogió una silla y se sentó en frente de ella, frotándose las manos con cansancio-ya… ya hablaré con los de la discográfica… pues Jim… estuvo aquí el otro día…

Ariel le miró extrañada ¿por qué le hablaba de Jim? Ahora ese no era el tema…

-Ya… me alegro por él… el disco tiene cinco canciones…

-Pensé que estabais juntos…-la interrumpió Aladdín acercándose un poco más-pero no es así…

La mirada de Ariel era ahora mucho más seria. Empezaba a distinguir otra cosa en los ojos de Aladdín. Le recordaba mucho a Eric en ese momento. El moreno le gustaba mucho. Su olor era muy característico, y su rostro parecía esculpido por ángeles. Cuando Aladdín tomó uno de sus cabellos rojos, Ariel reprimió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué… quieres?-susurró la pelirroja. Al bajar los visillos, el despacho se había quedado casi enteramente a oscuras.

-Lo sabes de sobra…-respondió Aladdín acariciándola el rostro y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Le gustaba desde el momento en que la había conocido. Ya se lo había planteado algunas veces. Pero teniéndola ahora allí… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No, no lo sé… estaba hablando…-dijo Ariel. Aladdín acercó sus labios a los de ella, y Ariel sintió como su cuerpo entero aumentaba de temperatura. El chico tampoco perdió el tiempo, acercando sus manos a los grandes pechos de ella. Sin embargo cuando ya los estaba rozando, Ariel le retuvo.

-Estaba hablando… del disco…-dijo, mirándole enfadada. Aladdín la dio un rápido beso, y luego otro más. Ariel cerró los ojos. El sabor era increíble. Joder, él sí que sabía lo que hacía. Ella quería que Aladdín la tocase, y le hiciera todas esas cosas que había oído decir que sabía hacer… quería su gran cuerpo moreno encima suyo, haciéndole lo que llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando que alguien la hiciera…

-Antes no eras así…-dijo, al notar la mano de Aladdín en su pierna, metiéndose por debajo de su falda.

-Sí que lo era…-rebatió el chico-pero creo que también he cambiado…

Ariel dejó que las manos de él la acercaran a su cuerpo. Vaya, era increíble lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Lo cómoda, y caliente…

Era como con Eric. Él tenía un control total sobre ella. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, amarla, besarla y luego dejarla, y ella iba a dejarse, claro. Porque no tenía ninguna fuerza de voluntad frente a los chicos. Porque el deseo, que no el amor, la poseía totalmente. Quería hacerlo. Vaya que si quería. Pero entonces se acordó de Jim, y de su última discusión. Él la había acusado de haber ido a ver a Aladdín solo para acercarse a él, y era realmente cierto. ¿Por qué era tan patética? No pensaba permitir que eso quedara así… el rostro de Eric y el de Jim se reflejaron en su mente. Aladdín ya la estaba besando otra vez, paseando su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica, cuando Ariel se separó.

-Pe… perdona-dijo Aladdín, aunque realmente no lo sentía-no quería molestarte…

-Sé lo que querías… y lo que quería yo…-dijo Ariel negando con la cabeza. Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos, y entonces Aladdín sí se preocupó. ¿Qué había hecho? No quería hacerla llorar…

-Lo siento, yo…

-Me dijiste que me ayudarías con esto… me dijiste muchas cosas…-recordó Ariel, intentando serenarse mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Ariel…-repitió Aladdín, paseando por la sala mientras intentaba también tranquilizarse. Las ganas que le tenía a la pelirroja se las iba a tener que comer con patatas-perdona…

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-preguntó la pelirroja levantándose del sofá mientras respiraba entrecortadamente-¿vas a hacerlo?

-Has venido aquí solo por eso…-dijo Aladdín mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada-porque te haga un favor… como todos…

Hubo un largo silencio en que los dos se miraron. El mundo interior de cada uno chocaba como dos nubes en la tormenta. Ambos experimentaban un periodo de cambio, en el que estaban luchando por dejar su pasado atrás.

-Sí que es verdad, Aladdín…-susurró Ariel mirándole enfadada mientras se dirigía a la puerta-si que has cambiado…

-Te dejas el disco…-dijo Aladdín, mordaz. Segundos después se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Furioso, le dio una patada a la silla, y luego se quedó callado, notando su pesada respiración decelerar poco a poco. Mirándose en el espejo Aladdín vio realmente su reflejo por primera vez desde hace tiempo. Estaba extrañamente pálido y con ojeras. Y llevaba aquella camisa blanca y esa elegante corbata roja. Parecía un joven empresario de esos a los que robaba antes. Uno de los típicos chicos con los que el padre de Yasmín quería que su hija saliera. Pero todo era mentira… una gran mentira. Él no era nadie. Y estaba matando todo lo que quería por aquello.

Aladdín sacó la bolsa de cocaína de su cajón y se dispuso a darse otro repaso, cuando vio la foto de Billy, que le guiñaba el ojo. Se acordó de aquella primera vez en su casa, cuando en el spa Billy había intentado tener sexo con él. En ese momento a Aladdín le había parecido horrible… hasta que ahora él había hecho lo mismo con Ariel.

-¡NO!-Aladdín corrió hacia el baño privado de su despacho y abriendo el váter tiró a toda prisa la droga por él, pulsando después la cadena. En un remolino de agua, el polvo blanco desapareció para siempre. Aladdín se quedó mirando el váter fijamente, apoyado en él, y después vomitó. Echado en el suelo, pensó en Abú… ¿ dónde estaría ahora su buen monito? Seguramente en casa, solo, con la montaña de plátanos que cada día le compraba. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

* * *

Sebastián estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero había descubierto una posible vía de escape: rompiendo la válvula de calentamiento del horno esta comenzó a soltar un montón de humo llenando todo el horno e impidiendo la visión. Sebastián sabía que el agujero en la válvula era su única vía de escape. Vio muy asustado todo el humo que seguía saliendo por ella. Se moriría de asfixia… pero no había más opción.

-Po favó diosa del mar, protégeme…-suplicó Sebastián tomando aire antes de lanzarse al agujero. Fuera, el Chef aporreaba el horno, enfadado.

-¡Cangejo, déjate veg! ¡Cangejo!-rugió. Pero con tanto humo no se veía nada.

-Abre ese horno, lo vas a quemar todo, gilipollas-le dijo el director mientras el ayudante de producción pasaba el extintor por las ardientes cortinas. Louis refunfuñó pero finalmente abrió la tapa y un denso nubarrón le chamuscó la cara.

-Cof, cof… cof, cof…-el Chef patinó por el suelo de la cocina incapaz de respirar y fue hacia el fregadero para lavarse la cara. Al abrir el grifo, de él salió disparado como un proyectil el propio Sebastián, que se estaba recuperando del ardiente túnel del que acababa de escapar. Cuando Louis enfocó por fin a Sebastián, que estaba pegado a su cara, volvió a entrar en su torbellino de violencia psicótica. Agarrando una sartén se empezó a dar golpes en la cara a sí mismo tratando de matar a Sebastián, pero él lo esquivó y correteó por el plató hacia la salida.

-¡UAAAAAAAH! ¡NON!-rugió Louis y agarrando cuatro cuchillos se los lanzó, fallando todos, aunque le cortó un mechón de pelo al cámara, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse del susto-¡CANGEJO!

-¡Estás loco!-gritó Sebastián a la carrera para salvar su vida.

-¡VUELVE! ¡YO TE TGITUGO!-Louis agarró el soplete y una enorme cazuela y persiguió a Sebastián por los pasillos de la MTV dando gritos y empujando a toda la gente que se cruzaba por su camino. Unos artistas de decorados cargaban con un cuadro para una casa antigua y Louis lo atravesó por la mitad tratando de dar alcance al cangrejo.

-¡SOCORRRO!-gritó Sebastián desesperado y pegando un brinco se tiró por el hueco de unas escaleras, aterrizando tres plantas más abajo, afortunadamente protegido por su caparazón. Sebastián suspiró aliviado. Había tenido que ganarle algo de terreno a Louis y…

-¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAH!-el Chef saltó también por el hueco de la escalera con el soplete encendido y quemando una planta de adorno de la que caía. Casi aplastó a Sebastián, que se apartó justo a tiempo de evitarle y seguir corriendo.

-¡DÉJAME!

-¡VUELVE Y PELEA COMO LOS HOMBGES!

-¡QUE ME DEJES!

-Buenos días, es la una del mediodía. Comenzamos los informativos hablando de la nueva política tributaria que será renovada en año nuevo por la Reina Roja…-empezaba Ted Mosby, el presentador de informativos.

-¡MUEGE CANGEJO!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sebastián saltó por encima de la cabeza de Ted y Louis lo noqueó de un cacerolazo mientras intentaba atraparlo. Luego tiraron varias cámaras de la que salían del plató. Los colaboradores del programa se miraron, atónitos.

-¡ARIEEEEEEE!-Sebastián distinguió la melena de la pelirroja en un ascensor. Si se cerraban las puertas…-¡ARIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ella pulsó a la planta baja, abatida. Iba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo.

-¡ARIEEEEEEEEEE!-repitió Sebastián con todas sus fuerzas. Ella levantó la cabeza y al reconocerlo se quedó a cuadros. El pequeño cangrejito estaba solo a unos metros de ella, mientras detrás de él, como una estampida, el Chef resoplaba con ansias asesinas.

-¡Sebastián!-Ariel puso las manos en forma de cuenco y recogió en ellas al cangrejo que la alcanzó de un salto.

-¡ETÁ LOCO! ¡CORRE!-chilló el crustáceo.

-¡CANGEJO EGES MÍIIO!-el Chef se abalanzó sobre Ariel pero ella lo esquivó y salió justo a tiempo del ascensor. Luego pulsó la planta 100 y se fue corriendo. Louis, aturdido, no pudo salir a tiempo, y se le escuchó rugir mientras el ascensor empezaba a ascender.

-¡NO! Planta baja… ¡PLANTA BAJA!-Louis pulsó otro botón y el ascensor se abrió. Varios niños que iban a actuar en un anuncio iban a entrar pero él los apartó de un empujón y echó a correr a las escaleras, bajando de nuevo a la planta donde lo habían burlado. Pero al llegar allí, ellos dos ya no estaban.

-¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?-el director de su sección y varios guardias de seguridad corrían hacia él enfadados. Louis miró hacia los lados notando como la rabia y la frustración efervescían en su interior-¡LOUIS!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOON!-gritó el Chef tirándose al suelo y alzando las manos al cielo.

 _Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal!_

 _Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Car ma vie, car mes joies  
Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi!_

Ariel y Sebastián se fueron riéndose en el endobús recordando todo lo ocurrido en la MTV.

-Sí, sí, ahora hase mucha grasia pero a tu pobre amigo Sebastián no le ha hecho ninguna-dijo el cangrejo cruzado de patas.

-¿Por qué te odia tanto ese hombre?-preguntó Ariel extrañada-en la tele es muy simpático.

-En la tele hata Úrsula lo es…-gruñó Sebastián-la última ve que no vimo le etropeé el catering para una boda… de la que pretendía haserme a mí y a mi congénere el plato prinsipá…

-Vaya…-Ariel acarició el caparazón del cangrejo, angustiada-no debería haberte dejado…

-No pasa nada mi niña no pasa nada… Sebatián e mucho Sebastián…-dijo el cangrejo recolocándose en las piernas de la niña con comidas-¿conseguite lo que querías de ese chico?

-Oh… creo que sí-dijo Ariel mirando por la ventana. Él la había besado. Y le había gustado mucho, no podía negarlo. Seguía sintiendo aquellos indecentes y hambrientos deseos sexuales en ese cuerpo humano suyo tan nuevo. Seguía queriendo saber lo que era el amor…

-El chico Jim también vivirá por aquí-supuso Sebastián frunciendo el ceño-podríamo ir en su visita…

-No, no…-dijo Ariel negando con la cabeza. Por unos segundos la idea de regresar a la confortable comodidad de la casa de Jim, con su cama, la comida de su madre y su televisor la tentaron mucho. Pero lo que más la atraía de volver era precisamente él. No podía seguir negando sus sentimientos. Quería volver a verlo. Tal vez tenía que perderlo de vista para entender al fin lo que quería…

Sebastián la miraba sonriendo irónico. Se imaginaba lo que ella estaba pensando. Él podía ser un pequeño cangrejo, pero también conocía el amor.

-No… nunca más…-dijo finalmente Ariel. Perdida su vista en los grises edificios de la zona roja a los que azotaba la nieve, pensó en qué estaría haciendo Jim. Tal vez pensaba en ella… seguramente no…

* * *

"¿Pensará en mí…? Si supiera dónde está…"-Jim esquivó un charco formado por la nieve derretida y siguió andando, protegido del frío por su grueso abrigo polar. Los autovolantes pasaban por encima suyo, como siempre por encima del límite de velocidad, mientras dejaba atrás la seguridad del barrio humano de Yuca para adentrarse una vez más en la urbe animal de Hapana. Supo que había llegado al barrio cuando una jirafa con maletín de la mano de una hipopótama le pidió perdón por estar a punto de pisarlo. Jim miró a un lado y a otro con cautela. Había intentado ser lo más sigiloso posible, y que desde su casa no lo siguieran. De hecho, no había cogido la tabla _Solaryum_ como solía hacer siempre: había salido por la parte trasera de su casa cubierto por un pasamontañas negro con solo dos agujeros para los ojos y uno para la nariz, y se había escurrido por entre las callejuelas para llegar hasta Hapana. Si el D23 lo tenía vigilado, lo mejor era actuar con la mayor discreción posible. Aún se preguntaba molesto qué sería lo que Cobra Burbujas le había borrado de la memoria. Y qué le habría dicho. Intentaba hacer esfuerzos para recordarlo, pero era totalmente imposible. El aparto le había dejado ese fragmento de tiempo completamente en blanco, y de no ser porque el propio Burbujas le había hecho entenderlo, ni se habría dado cuenta de ello.

El Bandar Longue estaba como todas las noches a reventar de gente. Animales y humanos bebían y se drogaban juntos mientras las mujeres bailaban en barras de streaptease y los seducían. Dos bailarinas acariciaban la gorda tripa de un elefante que vacíaba con su trompa un tonel de cerveza mientras un león copulaba con una gueopardo dándola por detrás entre la decoración de palmeras de plástico, sin importarle que todo el mundo les viera.

Jim observó el espectáculo con indiferencia mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. El rey Loui había vuelto a citarlo, lo cuál era bastante sospechoso: según él, tenía una buena oferta que hacerle, si le conseguía más droga. Jim no habría ido, de no ser porque Loui le había mandado el mensaje a su propia casa, lo que significaba que ya sabía quién era, y tanto él como Sarah estaban en peligro. Mejor jugar según las reglas del rey, ya no quedaba otra opción. Jim no entendía cómo es que se lo estaba tomando con tanta calma. Pero seguramente el hecho de que había estado a punto de morir más de diez veces en todo aquel año tenía algo que ver. Ahora veía el peligro de otra forma. Empezaba a no tenerle miedo a nada, en realidad.

El mismo mono que la otra vez lo había llevado ante Loui lo reconoció de nuevo, y saltando por entre las lianas que había en el techo del establecimiento tocó a Jim en la cabeza, y le indicó que le siguiera. El chico asintió y fue tras él, aunque tuvo que quitarse de encima a una lagarta que le enrolló la cintura con su cola verde, intentando atraerlo hacia ella.

-Aquí cada vez la comida es de peor calidad. Las termitas antes tenían un sabor a petisuis, ahora saben más a flan-se quejó Timón apartando su plato de termitas con disgustos.

-Jo Timón… pues los gusanos están muy ricos…-replicó Pumbaa eructando fuertemente mientras su amigo seguía quejándose.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Timón al distinguir a Jim entre la multitud-¿no es ese Aladdín? ¡El chico ese…! ¡El de Gantz!

Al decir esto una sombra que pasaba por detrás de ellos se detuvo unos instantes y los miró, ojo avizor. Gantz…

-¿Gantz?-repitió Pumbaa en voz muy alta. Luego vio a Jim-¡Sí que es Timón, pero no se llamaba Aladdín! ¡Ese es Ariel!

-¿Cómo va a ser Ariel, cerebro de mosquito, si esa era la chica pelirroja! ¡Te digo que se llama Aladdín!-replicó Timón mosqueado.

-Aladdín era el otro…-insistió Pumbaa.

-¿Qué hará aquí?-preguntó Timón mirando a Jim que entraba en el pasillo reservado.

-Pues nada bueno…-razonó Pumbaa comiéndose las termitas de Timón distraído-porque va a ver a Loui…

-Ya… que raro…-Timón arqueó una ceja. No era asunto suyo, pero se aburría bastante esa noche, y la verdad es que su lado cotilla tiraba muy fuertemente de él en aquella ocasión…

Jim entró de nuevo en el despacho de Loui. La cosa había cambiado mucho desde la última vez: lo habían remodelado y hecho mucho más grande y lujoso. Había una enorme pirámide de fritas coronada por una piña, y Loui tenía un castillo hinchable en el que en ese momento estaba saltando con dos despampanantes mujeres humanas. Jim le miró perplejo.

-Sí, así, vamos-reía Loui con su cascada voz de simio-¡Vamos vamos, supadidú! ¡Oírte quiero chica a tú!

-Ijijiji, Louiiiii…-rieron ellas mientras el orangután daba una voltereta en el aire y luego las tocaba el trasero. Al ver a Jim Loui se detuvo, y empezó a empujar a las dos chicas fuera de su colchoneta.

-¡Vamos, fuera, fuera! ¡Loui tiene trabajo! ¡Largo de aquí!-dijo, malhumorado.

Ellas cayeron al suelo del despacho y luego se alejaron frotándose doloridas las rodillas. En realidad le odiaban, aunque le permitieran hacerles cualquier cosa. Jim las vio alejarse y luego se concentró en Loui, que seguía saltando en el castillo hinchable mientras se pelaba un plátano tranquilamente.

-¡Jimbo! ¡Sube chico, sube con tu tío Loui!-le animó el orangután-¿quieres banano?

-No me llames Jimbo…-pidió Jim mientras se descalzaba y empezaba a saltar en el castillo con Loui. Los castillos hinchables siempre le habían gustado mucho de niño. Eran muy divertidos, había olvidado la sensación de estar allí saltando. Loui le metió a Jim un plátano en la boca sin preguntar, y el chico lo dejó a un lado. Tenía por norma número uno no comer nada de nadie potencialmente peligroso, como era el caso de Loui.

-Jimbo chico yo no soy tu enemigo. Cachorro humano bueno, me has hecho rico con tu juguete ¡Rico! Las ventas que antes eran de Yzma son ahora todas mías ¿sabías que he entrado en las cenas de la _House of Villains_? Solo los mayores jefes criminales pueden asistir…

-Veo… que has hecho…cambios-comentó Jim saltando también al ritmo del mono-y de mí… ¿qué quieres?

-Tengo… aún veinte mil mickeys esperando para ti, cachorro, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Loui señalando a fuera del castillo. Uno de sus chimpancés asesores le enseñó a Jim un maletín plateado, sonriendo con sus toscas facciones.

Jim ya suponía algo así. Le había dicho a Loui que tenía más muestras de droga, a cambio de salvar la vida. No podía decirle que no las tenía… pero tampoco podía dárselas. Mierda… si el simio no hubiese encontrado su casa, todo sería más fácil.

-Ya… oye, no puedo traértelas ahora…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-es que me siguen… la policía me tiene cercado, y el D23. No creo que te convenga hacer negocios conmigo… pero cuando se calme la cosa, te lo traeré…

El rey Loui se encendió un cigarro con el mechero que sujetaba con su pie mientras botaba en la colchoneta, y sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta ser solo dos finas líneas, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero eso no era el acuerdo…-dijo con frialdad.

-Ya pero… te has hecho rico, y más aún que lo vas a hacer… creo que te compensa-dijo Jim-si confías en mí de nuevo… puedes hacerte mucho más.

-El problema es, cachorro humano, que las cosas no van tan bien-Loui encendió una enorme pantalla de cine que le habían puesto al final de su despacho, y unas imágenes grabadas con un móvil aparecieron. Era un chico de la edad de Jim, que se retorcía en el suelo, asustado.

-¡Elefantes rosas! ¡Elefantes! ¡Los veo por todas partes! ¡Los elefantes rosas otra vez no!-gritaba el chico babeando y convulsionándose. Sus amigos intentaban calmarlo, sin éxito. Jim se acordó del coma etílico que le había dado a Peter una vez.

-Es esa puta droga… ¡Malditos cabrones!-gritó otro de los chicos.

El siguiente video era todavía peor: una chica estaba a punto de saltar por un puente, asustada.

-Los elefantes rosas… los elefantes rosas…-repetía. Jim tragó saliva al verlo. "Que no lo haga… por favor, no…"

Ella saltó, pero un autovolante de la policía la rescató justo a tiempo, dándola luego a una ambulancia.

-La droga conocida como Calima que acaba de entrar en el mercado es la más peligrosa que jamás se haya vendido en Suburbia-decía un doctor del Hospital Peralta-recomiendo encarecidamente a toda la población mantenerse alejada de ella. Una sola dosis puede causar alucinaciones muy graves e incluso un shock cerebral.

-La mayoría de pacientes aseguran ver elefantes rosas, atacándolos…

Jim escuchó esa última frase agachando la cabeza, mientras notaba como el corazón le latía más rápido ¿qué había hecho? "Yzma no testó el producto… no estaba listo…"-pensó, agobiado. Había envenado a un montón de chicos de su edad… y seguramente también a gente adulta…

-Las ventas aumentaron al principio, pero las cosas están cayendo ahora…-explicó Loui. Ya no sonreía ni parecía tan simpático. Su naturaleza salvaje deformaba su rostro y le daba un aspecto altamente peligroso-si no consigo reponerme del golpe con un producto nuevo, me echarán de las cenas en la _House_ … y perderé mucho dinero…

Jim miró a un lado y a otro, preocupado. Los chimpancés de Loui le miraban muy serios. Tenía poco tiempo para inventar algo y salir del paso. Mierda… por suerte había venido prevenido pese a todo. Llevándose la mano al bolsillo pulsó un botón del mando que había construido. Tardaría un poco en llegar, solo tenía que ganar tiempo.

-Tengo una droga mejor…-mintió Jim-pero tienes que darme tiempo.

-Tengo bananos, tengo bebidas, tengo chicas y castillos hinchables, pero tiempo no me queda-dijo Loui impaciente, avanzando hacia él-dime cachorro humano ¿tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme, o me he estado haciendo ilusiones con que podía confiar en ti?

-Joder ya te lo he dicho, necesito tiempo…

-Y sin embargo mis monos han registrado tu casa y ahí no hay nada de drogas… solo un bichejo asqueroso que cambia de forma, y una hembra imbécil que suponemos que es tu madre, y que podría trabajar aquí perfectamente si se me hinchan las narices…-maldijo Loui apretando los dientes. Jim palideció al entender que el rey sabía la verdad, pero al escuchar mencionar a su madre apretó los puños, furioso. Ese puto mono no la haría ningún daño. No se lo permitiría.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi madre, capullo…-le avisó Jim. Loui le miró desafiante.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH!-gritó de repente el orangután, y dando un fuerte saltó empujó a Jim fuera del castillo por la parte trasera. Un agujero en el suelo se había abierto repentinamente.

-¿Qué mierda…? ¡JODER!-Jim cayó por un túnel varios metros hasta aterrizar en un profundo pozo. Desde arriba, escuchó movimientos, y pudo ver al rey y sus monos asomarse, riendo-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, MONO DE MIERDA!

-Disfruta de tu muerte Jim Hawkins, cachorro humano-rió el rey Loui mientras cerraba la entrada del túnel-¡tu madre ya se pasará por aquí a ver tus huesos, no te preocupes!

-¡CABRÓN!-Jim empezó a escalar por el túnel, pero resbaló y aterrizó en el suelo de aquel oscuro pozo. No veía una mierda, pero a tientas distinguió algo entre el suelo. Eran huesos.

-Una medida que Rátigan siempre usa-rió el rey Loui satisfecho, hablando con sus chimpancés-yo también tengo mi mascota particular…

-¡JODER!-Jim le dio una patada a un cráneo. Mierda, tenía que salir de allí; esperaba que su tabla no tardase mucho más en llegar, ahora que la había llamado. Pero aquel lugar le estaba dando miedo. Allí había un bicho… y él no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo…

Llevaba una enorme navaja que compró una vez con Tarzán en una tienducha de los barrios bajos, y que a veces cogía por precaución. Armas de fuego no tenía, eran más difíciles de conseguir de lo que parecía. Jim empezó a escalar de nuevo a tientas por el túnel hacia la salida, aunque estando esta obstruida, veía difícil al salida, pero había que intentarlo al menos. Entonces algo lo agarró por el tobillo y tiró de él, haciéndolo aterrizar de nuevo, esta vez dándose un buen golpe que le hirió en la barbilla, en el suelo. En la penumbra, Jim distinguió a su lado una calavera… y estaba seguro de que era humana. Algo se movió a su lado. Algo grande, grueso y espantoso. Le recordó a un tentáculo con los que Úrsula lo había agarrado en su último encuentro. Pero era un solo, largo, larguísimo tentáculo.

Era una serpiente. Gigante.

-Joder…-Jim se encogió en el suelo al ver como el cuello de la serpiente se estiraba varios metros hasta el techo, mirándolo entre las sombras pestañeando lentamente a destiempo y sacando una larga lengua bífida-odio las serpientes…

Ella abrió la boca enormemente hasta descolocar su propia mandíbula. Luego lo miró con maldad.

-Puesss essso es muy grossssero de tu parte, cachorro humano-dijo. Jim la miró asombrado. Naturalmente, claro que hablaba. Todo en aquella puta ciudad lo hacía, hasta los váteres.

-Perdón… no sabía que hablaras…-se disculpó Jim mientras sujetaba tras su espalda la navaja.

-Puesss ssssi que lo hago, y de hecho basssstante bien como puedesssss ver-dijo ella girando en torno a suyo. Jim se dio cuenta de que lo tenía rodeado: su gruesa cola de color marrón con exóticas manchas cobrizas estaba por todas partes. El olor de la viscosa serpiente era irrespirable. Era como Sir Hiss, solo que cien veces más grande. Odiaba, realmente odiaba a las puñeteras serpientes.

-Seseas un poco…-comentó Jim sarcástico, y la serpiente le miró ofendida.

-¿Ssssí? Bueno… ess que aún tengo atasssscado mi último almuerzo en la GARGANTA-la serpiente se abalanzó sobre Jim con las fauces abiertas pero él la esquivó y sacando la navaja se la hundió en el cuello. Ella ahogó un grito pero luego de un coletazo lo derribó, y atrapándolo por las piernas le levantó haciéndole que la mirara, boca abajo.

-Creo que essss hora de que me presssente-dijo la serpiente. De repente cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos estos brillaban con cientos de colores, sobre todo azulados y violáceos, como un gran festival de luces, una feria. Todo el pozo se iluminó también con los reflejos de colores cambiantes, mientras la voz de la serpiente resonaba por todas partes como un canto con eco, una música tan atrayente e hipnótica que a Jim le recordó a la de las sirenas. Solo que esta voz era mucho más fuerte, y penetraba en su cabeza como una aguja pincha un huevo, sin poder impedirlo, llevándole una especie de mensaje que le era imposible no escuchar.

 _Mi nombre essss Kaa, ssserpiente soy, y vivo aquí_

 _Trisssste, ssssola, nadie sssse acuerda de mí_

 _Y aunque me duele que esssssto ssssea así, me he acossssstumbrado_

 _¿quieressss que sssiga ssssiendo así? Puedo llevarte a muchossss sssitios…_

 _puedo ssser quién te proteja…_

 _sssssolo has de confiar en mí…_

 _confía en mí… solo en mí_

 _ven acá…_

 _y confía en mí…_

Jim intentó soltarse agitándose, pero al escuchar la fuerte voz de Kaa que sonaba como vil a la vez, se volvió hacia ella, y nada más ver sus ojos, se quedó paralizado. Las luces lo deslumbraron con sus centelleantes flashes, y paralizado, fue acercándose al reptil tal y como este le incitaba a hacer. Kaa giró y giró en torno al chico haciendo elegantes espirales con sus anillos. Era una serpiente larguísima, medía más de veinte metros, y fácilmente podría haber estrangulado con su grueso y musculoso cuerpo al cocodrilo Tic-Toc o a Bruce.

Kaa hizo que Jim ascendiera y descendiera llevándolo sujeto por el tobillo con su cola, y lo rodeó, acercando su larga lengua hacia su rostro y lamiéndole para probar su sabor.

-Ooooooooh… tú, cachorro humano esssstás muy, muy bueno…-saboreó la serpiente con deleite. Jim no respondía. Solo observaba las luces de los ojos de Kaa con fascinación. La navaja estaba en el suelo, y ya nada podía salvarlo de ella.

 _Dormirásssss… yo velaré…_

 _Junto a ti, rooondaré…_

 _Confía en mí… sssssssolo en mí…_

Kaa giró en torno a Jim su cuerpo de nuevo, y colocándoselo sobre su espalda lo paseó por sus anillos como si se tirara por un tobogán. A la serpiente le encantaba jugar con la comida antes de comérsela. Tanto tiempo sola hacía que necesitara un poco de diversión, aunque fuese tan sádica como tantear a su presa antes de zampársela.

Las luces eran cada vez más brillantes, realmente el pozo tenía mejores efectos de luz que las salas de discoteca que había justo encima suyo. Kaa escuchaba bailar y divertirse normalmente a los otros animales. Ella había sido allí encerrada por los monos de Loui tras ser capturada a traición. Quería escapar, quería venganza… pero de momento se conformaba con aquello. Apretando a Jim cada vez entre sus anillos (el chico se estaba asfixiando, aunque no se diese cuenta) Kaa observó como el rostro del humano se contraía y ponía cada vez más rojo, mientras con la puntita de su cola le apartaba el cabello de la cara y lo miraba fascinada. Era un humano bastante atractivo, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Kaa podía ser una serpiente, pero tenía una debilidad inexplicable por los seres humanos.

-Sssssí… que aproveche, cachorro humano… que _me_ aproveche, te quiero decir…-rió pérfidamente Kaa abriendo de nuevo sus fauces. Lo engulliría de un bocado. En ese momento algo interrumpió en la sala, rompiendo la puerta que bloqueaba la huida del túnel, y abriendo una brecha de luz.

-¿QUÉ?-Kaa miró sorprendida la tabla de Jim que aterrizaba cerca de su amo, tal y como él la había indicado con el pequeño mando que había estado construyendo en su taller y con Maurice esos últimos días. Kaa torció el gesto, furiosa-No… ¿qué esss esssto?

-Eeeeeh…-Jim empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. Al ver la tabla y la luz que entraba de fuera todo volvió a su mente, y volviéndose hacia Kaa (cuyo poder hipnótico había desaparecido) dio un grito-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡MIERDA!

Kaa iba a morderlo cuando Jim la dio una patada y consiguió aterrizar en el suelo. El chico trató de alcanzar su tabla pero la cola de Kaa se puso en medio. Jim tuvo que echar a correr en la dirección opuesta, metiéndose en el interior de los pasadizos de la guarida de Kaa. Escuchaba a la serpiente sisear muy cerca suyo. Iba a atraparlo.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-Jim torció una esquina para encontrarse de nuevo con Kaa, cuyos ojos se encendieron como una lámpara de caleidoscopio y las luces multicolores volvieron a absorberlo otra vez.

 _Pequeño y traviessso humano…_

 _¡No quierassss dejarme en la esssstocada!_

 _Esssta noche piensssso irme a la cama_

 _Bien tranquila y cenada_

 _Confía en mí… sssssssolo en mí…_

 _Ven a Kaa… y confía en mí…_

-Nno… no…-Jim volvía a ser absorbido por la hipnosis de la serpiente que volvió a concentrar todos los anillos de su cuerpo en torno a él. Las rodillas del chico temblaron y se inclinó ante Kaa, que se relamió. Iba a ser un suculento festín. Un bien merecido festín… había que decir que pese a todo el rey Loui se portaba bien. Solo por eso, lo mataría rápido cuando consiguiera escaparse…

-¡Kaa, Kaa, serpiente malá! ¡Kaka Kaa, déjalo ya!-gritó una voz. Kaa se volvió sorprendida. Al final del túnel por el que Jim había intentado huir había otra visita inesperada: avanzando entre las sombras un viejo babuino armado con una vara de madera se acercó a ella y a Jim, con expresión de descontento.

-¿Cómo te atrevessss?-preguntó Kaa furiosa.

-Suéltalo, o tendré que enfadarme…-la advirtió el babuino alzando su vara hacia la cara de Kaa con gesto amenazante. Ella sonrió, viperina.

-Claro, mono… _yo nunca dissscuto con el posssstre…_ -sus ojos volvían a brillar, con más fuerza que nunca, pero el babuino se llevó las manos a los suyos y se cubrió. Entonces Kaa embistió contra el recién llegado, pero dando un impresionante salto este la esquivó y aterrizó en una de las paredes laterales, impulsándose luego desde ella para dispararse como un misil contra Kaa y agitando su vara con una destreza impresionante la propinó un golpe tan brutal que le saltó los colmillos.

-¡UAAAAAAAAGH!-Kaa escupió sangre furiosa y se giró hacia el babuino con el odio congestionándola su serpentino rostro. El babuino alzó su palo una vez más, y mirándola le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándola que avanzase. Kaa se elevó cuan larga era fulminando al simio con la mirada-Esssstás muerto mono… te lo juro…

-No se jura-dijo el babuino. Kaa se tiró encima suyo intentando morderlo pero él evitó su ataque de nuevo. La cola de Kaa entonces apareció de la nada intentando golpearlo pero inclinándose como si fuera el limbo el babuino la esquivó y luego le dio otro golpe a Kaa en el costado. La serpiente se retorció furiosa moviendo todo su cuerpo intentando cazar a su esquivo atacante, mientras Jim recuperaba la consciencia de nuevo. Sin embargo cuando ya se incorporaba la cola de Kaa que volvía a ser golpeada se movió y chocó contra Jim. El chico salió disparado y se dio contra una pared, quedando noqueado.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO, SSSSSSSSIMIO! ¡DÉJAME COMERTE!-siseó Kaa, asesina.

-Aquí estoy yo-la llamó el mono, sentado sobre una de las columnas de la cueva.

-¡JA!-Kaa intentó agarrarlo, pero de repente ya no estaba.

-Aquí ahora-llamó el mono desde otro lado. Kaa volvió a intentarlo, pero una vez más había desaparecido. La tiraron un huesecito, y al girarse vio al babuino tumbado en el suelo, guiñándola un ojo.

- _Asante sana squash banana…_ -canturreó el babuino despreocupado. Aquello era más de lo que Kaa estaba dispuesta a soportar. Extendiendo sus anillos por toda la cueva se cernió sobre el mono que esquivó sus agarres uno tras otro, burlándose de ella con su risa histérica y dándole golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en su vientre, la zona más frágil.

-¡JA!-Kaa consiguió emboscar al babuino contra una pared y se tiró encima suyo, pero él la detuvo con su vara de madera. Al abrir la boca Kaa para comerlo el babuino le metió el palo en la boca dejándola la mandíbula inutilizada, y luego empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos de boxeo en la cara y los ojos. Kaa intentó mover el cuerpo para defenderse, pero el mono la esquivó de nuevo y subiéndose a su cabeza la guió por la cueva utilizando el palo como timón.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-gritó Kaa yendo directa a un muro.

-¡JUAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió el mono saltando para salvarse. Kaa se golpeó bestialmente contra la pared, y se quedó unos segundos aturdida. Veía la cueva borrosa, y distinguió al muchacho, que se había incorporado y la miraba con asco.

-Ttú…-siseó Kaa, tratando de enfocar a Jim. Pero… ¿dónde estaba el mono?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYA!-el babuino apareció de la nada levantando el palo sobre su cabeza, y sacudiéndole a Kaa un golpe bestial en la cocorota, que fue además el definitivo: la serpiente se tambaleó unos momentos luchando por no perder el equilibrio, pero finalmente cayó al suelo, vencida. Un enorme moratón empezó a formarse en su monstruosa cabeza. Apoyado en la pared en frente de ella, Jim la observó, sudoroso. Esta vez había ido de poco. Pero por algún motivo, su suerte no se agotaba.

Jim miró al mono, que ya no sonreía, si no que parecía muy serio nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres…?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Vamos…-dijo el mono muy serio, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

* * *

Los monos del rey Loui andaban como locos mientras intentaban averiguar quién había dado aquella paliza a Kaa y como había escapado aquel chico. El rey se mordía las uñas de mono, angustiado. Realmente había subestimado a ese chico…

Jim ya no estaba en el Bandar Longe, sería idiota hacerlo. Acompañado de Timón, Pumbaa y el misterioso babuino, paseaba unas calles más abajo, camuflado entre una multitud de animales que disfrutaban de la felicidad de un sábado por la noche.

-Si yo no te hubiera visto, Al, ahora mismo estabas en la panza de la serpiente-comentó Timón con orgullo.

-¿Vosotros sabíais que existía?-preguntó Jim con sorpresa.

-Bueno, sí. Todos lo sabemos. El rey no es muy bueno escondiendo secretos. Pero eso no significa que no sea un buen sitio…-repuso Timón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues a mí no me convence, Timón…-comentó Pumbaa.

-A ti no te convence nada, tontorrón-dijo Timón acariciándole al jabalí el cabello.

Jim miró al mono, que andaba silencioso, tapado ahora por un largo abrigo, similar a una capa de viaje.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano. El mono la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No se la estrechó.

-Era mi deber… aunque no lo merecías…

-Uy… mal rollo-le susurró Timón a Pumbaa.

-No… no sé por qué piensas eso…-dijo Jim, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

-No te habrías metido en líos con el rey… si no hubieras estado jugando con la droga-dijo el babuino. Jim asintió lentamente. Parecía estar masticando un caramelo muy amargo.

-Necesitaba el dinero… no tenía otra opción y…

¡ZAS! La vara del mono le dio a Jim en la cabeza, y le hizo bastante daño.

-¡Au! ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jim frotándose la cabeza y mirando al babuino cabreado.

-Mal. Siempre hay otra opción. Eres tú, que no quiere buscarla-dijo el mono.

-Te aseguro que la busqué, y…-empezó Jim, pero al ver que el mono empezaba a levantar la vara de nuevo, prefirió callarse. Miró a Timón y Pumbaa, que discutían sobre los modelitos de un escaparate.

-Muy ajustado. Ya no se lleva esta temporada-sentenció Pumbaa sabiamente.

-¿Es amigo vuestro?-preguntó Jim señalando al simio.

-No, que va-respondió Timón con desparpajo-le acabamos de conocer… pero parece majete ¿no?

-Sí, mucho…-dijo Jim mirándole. Hbaía algo en ese mono que le resultaba sospechoso. Estaba claro que decía menos de lo que sabía… Jim ya había tenido esa sensación con otras personas, como Merlín y Cobra Burbujas… también con su madre.

-La noche se oscurece… me tengo que ir ya-dijo el babuino agarrando su vara.

-Espera, un momento-dijo Jim cortándole el paso. El babuino le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara muy seria, pero a Jim le pareció que en realidad estaba de cachondeo.-¿por qué me has salvado?

El babuino miró al chico mientras una lenta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Luego miró a su palo. Y luego le dio al chico con él en la cabeza.

-¡Joder! ¡Me cago en el palo!-protestó Jim intentando quitárselo al mono.

-Tenía que salvarte, estabas en peligro. Cuando vimos entrar una tabla hacia el despacho de Loui, supusimos que tenías problemas. Y está claro que tú solo no sabes defenderte.

-Claro que sé…-se defendió Jim, enfadado. Lo había tenido controlado, con la navaja y la tabla. Lo que pasa que no contaba con algo como Kaa, con ese destructivo poder hipnótico que lo había desarmado totalmente-es solo que… ¿cómo iba a poder con la serpiente?

No supo por qué, pero el siguiente golpe de vara ya se lo esperaba.

-Mal, otra vez. Tú puedes con todo. Lo único con lo que no puedes es con lo que no quieres poder-recitó el mono muy serio.

-Sí, vale, lo que tú digas…-contestó Jim, pero el mono levantó la vara otra vez y el cerró la boca.

-No sabes defenderte, no sabes pelear, y en el Gantz vas a encontrar la muerte-dijo el babuino muy serio.

-¿Cómo?-Jim miró al mono con sorpresa. ¿En Gantz?

-Tus amigos me lo han explicado…-dijo Rafiki señalando a Timón y Pumbaa con aburrimiento.

-Muy bien, hombre-dijo Jim poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Qué más da…-dijo Timón que en ese rato había comprado un helado de hormigas en un puesto cercano-ni que tuviésemos que avergonzarnos porque una bola negra nos secuestre.

-¿Perdón?-dijo una hipopótama que pasaba por allí, ofendida.

-Tú ya conocías Gantz de antes…-dijo Jim mirando al babuino con desconfianza. Pero él negó con tranquilidad.

-Soy viajante, aventurero. Lucho contra las fuerzas del mal-explicó. Jim arqueó una ceja-he venido aquí porque me lo han dicho los espíritus del fuego. Pasaré en Suburbia unos meses, luego me iré, para no volver jamás…

-Ay, llévame contigo-pidió Timón, cínico.

-Pensé que te gustaba vivir aquí…-repuso Pumbaa curioso.

-Pensar Pumbaa. He ahí tu problema-contestó mordazmente Timón.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-dijo Jim concentrado. Había algo que el babuino trataba de mostrarle… ¿una enseñanza críptica, algún tipo de oferta?-¿hay algo que quieres que haga…?

-Bueno…-el babuino sacó unos folletos de color verde. En ellos ponía "Rafiki. Clases de autodefensa personal"-necesito pagar el hotel en el que estoy, así que si te apuntas me vendría genial. Son quince mickeys la hora.

-Venga ya…-Jim le miró, incrédulo.

-Y podrás enfrentarte a esa serpiente y matarla, antes de que llegue el verano-dijo el babuino Rafiki. Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego respiró profundamente. La verdad es que todo aquello le resultaba muy gracioso.

-Vale… -dijo finalmente-lo pensaré y ya te digo… pero… ¿qué hay de Loui?

-Es cierto… el chico está en peligro-apoyó Pumbaa.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Rafiki con cara de póker.

-Sabe dónde vivo… sabe quién soy-recordó Jim.

-No te preocupes-dijo Rafiki cogiendo su palo con fuerza y entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras hablaba con voz muy grave- _ese no te molestará ya más…_

-Pues… vale…-Jim se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar reír-y… ¿algo más?

-Bueno… solo hay… una cosa más-dijo Rafiki en voz baja, misterioso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jim extrañado, acercándose un poco.

-¡MANTENTE ATENTO!-gritó el mono, y le dio otra vez con el palo en la cabeza.

-¡Me cago en la puta, puto mono!-Jim intentó agarrar a Rafiki pero este dio un triple salto mortal y aterrizó en el balcón de uno de los edificios. De repente empezó a reír, histérico.

-¡AJAJAJAJAAJ! ¡JAJAJAJA JA!-exclamó Rafiki haciendo un extraño bailecito en el que meneaba el culo mientras chasqueaba los dedos de ambas manos-¡ _Asante sana squash bananana_! ¡ _Asante sana_ …!

-Siempre acabo liado con un puñado de locos…-dijo Jim metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, observándolo alejarse dando grandes saltos impulsado por su palo.

-Dímelo a mí…-comentó Timón, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Os hacen unas birras?-sugirió Jim con pereza. No tenía mucho que hacer por Montressor, y aún no le apetecía volver a casa.

-Hecho-aceptó Timón.

-Y cuéntanos que haces por aquí, jovencito-dijo Pumbaa, amistoso.

-Bueno… es una larga historia…-Jim se fue alejando por la calle con los dos animales. Había mucho en el barrio de Hapana por conocer…

Durante su paseo hasta el bar más cercano empezó a llover. Posiblemente el agua se transformara pronto en copos de nieve, así que los tres apretaron el paso. Entre la lluvia, a Jim le pareció distinguir la rojiza melena de Ariel, pero solo fue un segundo, pues luego ya no estaba. Pensó que debía de haberse equivocado. Pero es que la echaba de menos tanto, que se la imaginaba por todas partes. "Quién sabe dónde andarás…-pensó Jim sonriendo para sí-¿sigues sola…? ¿piensas en mí…?"

"¿Cuándo volveré a verte…?"

* * *

-Tiene cinco minutos para hablar con ella, señor Landry-informó el subcomisario abriendo la puerta de la celda-cinco minutos por reloj.

-Tenga piedad…-dijo Beau, entrando a toda prisa. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta su hija se echó a sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra sí.

-Papá… papá…-lloró Cenicienta, desconsolada. Iba a ir a juicio. Se la llevaban mañana mismo, a un tribunal rojo. Cabía recordar que en la zona roja, existía la pena capital. Pálida y ojerosa, Cenicienta pasaba las horas escuchando en su mente que de ahí a unos días estaría muerta… muerta. Por un crimen que no había cometido. Por la muerte de una mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie.

-Tranquila Ella, tranquila… yo estoy contigo…-la tranquilizó Beau, con los ojos hinchados. Aún olía a la mierda de la basura de la fiesta. Tras descubrir la verdad en los ojos de Agatha, había ido corriendo a ver a su hija. Ahora que lo sabía, encontraría la forma de demostrarlo. Él no era un triunfador, no tenía la vida que quería, pero no se había rendido nunca. No lo haría ahora tampoco.

-Papá… no me dejes, no soporto estar sola… yo no he hecho nada… tengo mucho miedo papá…-Cenicienta lloraba desconsoladamente-por favor, ayúdame.

-Tranquila Ella, tranquila… sé quién lo ha hecho… voy… voy a demostrarlo… la encerrarán a ella… ella morirá…

Cenicienta se quedó paralizada en los brazos de su padre. ¿Ella? Dios no. No podía ser cierto.

-Papá…-Cenicienta se apartó de su padre, horrorizada. Lo peor era que ella misma ya lo había pensado varias veces. Su siniestra mano estaba detrás de todo aquello…-¿Agatha?

Beau asintió, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Es todo culpa mía Ella… perdóname, perdona a tu padre…-suplicó, besándola en las manos mientras Cenicienta le recogía las lágrimas, consternada, tratando de calmarlo-nunca debí acercarme a esa mujer… pensé que sería una madre para ti… pensé que te querría… que tú la querrías a ella….

¡BANG! El corazón de Beau salió disparado por los aires y se quedó chafado en una pared, al igual que varios órganos más, cuando un enorme agujero se le abrió en el pecho. La causante del disparo estaba detrás, en la entrada de la celda.

-Es obvio que no-dijo Lady Tremaine. Cenicienta la miró negando con la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar su presencia allí.

-Papá… ¡PAPÁAAA!-chilló la rubia, desesperada.

-Qué pena…-Lady Tremaine miró al hombre al que tanto había amado. Ya no sentía nada por él. Ni siquiera desprecio. El odio a Cenicienta superaba todo lo demás.

-Voy… voy a… ¡VOY A MATARTE!-gritó Ella furiosa, avanzando hacia su antigua madrastra. Lady Tremaine la apuntó con la pistola, y la chica se quedó paralizada.

-Sí claro, matarme…-sonrió fríamente-no vas a hacer nada, cariño. No puedes, te lo dije desde el principio. No puedes hacer nada contra mí.

Cenicienta negaba una vez tras otra, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello?

-¿Por qué…?-lloró Cenicienta, roja, incapaz de controlarse más-¿por qué me odias? ¿Por qué… por qué has hecho esto?

Cayó al lado de su padre y comenzó a llorar y a besarle el rostro, desconsolada. Beau había muerto en el acto. No podía ni haberla dicho adiós. El dolor de verlo ahí muerto era indescriptible.

-No me das ninguna pena-replicó Lady Tremaine con frialdad. Cenicienta apretó los dientes con rabia. Iba a matarla. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que la mataría-solo he venido a decirte que espero deseosa tu ejecución, cuando acabe la Navidad.

-Será contigo…-lloró Cenicienta, intentando levantarse y enfrentarla, pero incapaz de hacerlo. No le quedaban fuerzas-hay cámaras por toda la comisaría… te han grabado matando a mi padre… estás acabada… estás acabada…

-Claro que no…-Lady Tremaine se apartó para dejarla ver al subcomisario. Estaba en el pasillo, muerto-es sencillo: las cámaras de seguridad no han grabado nada, porque las he desactivado yo todas con el código de este inepto. Así que no se ha grabado nada… y si intentas demostrar algo contra mí, no podrás, porque se supone que estaba en una fiesta y además ¿cómo iba yo a colarme en la comisaría? Nadie me ha visto hacerlo.

El odio y la rabia de Cenicienta pasaron a ser momentáneamente desconcierto. Es cierto… ¿cómo?

Sonriendo como una víbora, Lady Tremaine le dio la respuesta: girando la caracola del collar que llevaba (y que desde el principio a Cenicienta le había chocado mucho) se transformó primero en la propia Cenicienta, y luego en el subcomisario de policía.

-Le estoy pillando el truco…-dijo Lady Tremaine satisfecha- las cámaras me grabaron matando al verdadero subcomisario antes de que las desactivara, así que cuando el comisario y sus agentes bajen no tardarán en deducir que tu padre intentó liberarte, el subcomisario disparó contra él, y luego tú contra el subcomisario, para huir.

-Pero no lo haré… no huiré…-dijo Cenicienta valientemente.

-Bueno… tienes una posibilidad de escapar ahora-razonó Lady Tremaine-si te quedas, te condenan, eso te lo aseguro. Yo por mi parte me marcho. Buena suerte, Cenicienta.

Temblando de rabia, la niña miró a la mujer con la que tantos años se había visto obligada a convivir, casi esclavizada, y a la que tan bien conocía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no la conocía en absoluto. Era peor que mala. Era el mismísimo demonio.

-¿Por qué… por qué…?-gritó Cenicienta mientras Lady Tremaine se alejaba-¿Por qué?

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de salida.

-¿Por qué? Tú lo sabrás… eres tan… _perfecta_ … que deberías saberlo…

Diciendo esto, salió de allí con el rostro ensombrecido. Ahora sabía lo que la había rescatado de la muerte, lo que la había impedido dejar este mundo, y no era esa maldita bola que aparecía ahora en sus pesadillas, Gantz. Era el odio. El odio la había mantenido con vida. Y como disfrutaba odiando a esa niña. Y como disfrutaría viéndola encogida en un estrado, y luego camino a la muerte… iba a ser el mejor momento de su vida, con diferencia.

Que digan lo que quieran sobre el amor ¿verdad, Lady Tremaine? El odio es vida…

* * *

 **Cortísimo en comparación al episodio anterior, la verdad. He decidido partir este intermedio en dos, como ya hice con el que predecía a la misión de Yzma. Bueno, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo las partes de comedia: cuando Jim lleva a Lilo a patinar (que me ha parecido muy tierno) el mítico Sebastián vs Chef Louis y por supuesto las anormales de las hermanastras de Cenicienta en la fiesta.**

 **También me ha gustado mucho sacar por fin a Kaa, en una escena que tenía ya muchas ganas de escribir.**

 **Por otra parte creo que Aladdín y Lady Tremaine han sido los dos personajes más interesantes en este capítulo, sin olvidarse de Jim que ha comenzado una nueva relación con Bella y parece ir encauzándose por el buen camino. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Y la trama avanza lentamente, con pequeñas pistas, como las que da Cobra Burbujas con sus repentinas apariciones. ¿Será Oogie Boogie el siguiente objetivo? ¿O tal vez otro villano...?**

 **Si os gustó por fa dejadme un review que ya sabéis que me gustan más que a Jim las tías. Y nada, nos leeremos pronto, seguramente porque el siguiente cap ya está en proceso.**


	28. HAKUNA MATATA

**Aquí está la continuación del intermedio, que la verdad he escrito más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Voy a unas velocidades súper sónicas ultimamente. Aunque es breve (relativamente claro) seguro que os va a gustar, tiene cosas muy interesantes. ¿Quién creéis que será el villano está vez? Emosión emosión...**

 **-Lollyfan33: Como siempre una magnífica review que me da fuerzas para seguir con la historia, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, de veras. Pues sí la muerte de la señora Cohen no estaba planeada en el principio, pero a veces la historia se escribe sola, y unas cosas terminan llevando a otras. Oogie Boogie es mi personaje favorito de "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" y tanto él como muchos otros de los estrambóticos personajes de la película van a aparecer, porque me parece que pegan bastante en la tétrica historia. La verdad es que yo también apoyo el JimAriel (creo que puede ser el nombre del ship, no estoy seguro, je) aunque eso no significa que en la historia vayan a acabar juntos (sobre todo porque uno de los dos puede morir en cualquier momento) pero como bien señalas desarrollar la personalidad de Jim es uno de los puntos principales del fic hasta ahora, y me parece un personaje estupendo, que también comparte varios puntos en común con el Zoro de "Shinsekawa".**

 **Y Lady Tremaine por supuesto es magnífica porque al igual que en la película original siempre tiene una jugarreta guardada, un as en la manga con la que torturar a sus desdichados enemigos. Sobre todo me fascina en enorme odio que siente hacia Cenicienta, solo por ser mejor que ella, peor realmente existen personas así, todos podemos acabar siendo Lady Tremaine si nos dejamos llevar por la envidia como ella. Me hace mucha gracia el odio que tenéis a Rourke que sigue siendo el personaje más odiado hasta la fecha (aunque hay que decir que Úrsula le ha hehco bastante la competencia también). En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar, tus reviews ayudan a dar una mayor calidad a esta historia, en serio. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Bueno, y ahora sin más dilación, que empiece la función.**

* * *

-No lo encontramos, no lo encontramos, no está por ninguna parte-lloriqueaban los chimpancés, preocupados.

-¡Venga ya!-gritó el rey Loui, furioso, golpeándolos en el coco con fuerza-¡No pueden haberse desvanecido así como así! ¿Y Kaa?

-La hemos contenido, jefe -le tranquilizó uno de los primates, aliviándolo-pero casi se escapa…

-¡Cómo lo habéis podido hacer tan mal! ¡Maldita sea, skipidi tupidi pá!-se lamentó el rey Loui dándole una patada a un sillón de su despacho y tirándolo.

-Pues no sé, jefe… usted quiso echarlo a la serpiente… si lo hubiese echado muerto…-replicó otro de sus monos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, claro, la culpa siempre es del mando, la culpa siempre es del mando…-gruñó Loui encogiéndose de hombros-¡perra suerte!

-Sabemos dónde vive-recordó el chimpancé, sonriendo cruelmente-solo tenemos que ir para allá… no le dará tiempo a llevarse a su madre…

-Mmmmmn…-Loui se rascó la barbilla con un pie, pensativo. Le apetecía volverse a subir a su castillo hinchable y olvidarse de los problemas, pero por desgracia eran demasiados los asuntos que tenía que atender-sí, sí, id a matarle…

-Un momento, por favor-pidió una voz. Los monos de Loui se miraron con sorpresa. En la puerta estaba Rafiki, apoyado en su viejo y mortífero palo.

-¡Es ese, jefe!-chilló uno de los monos-¡él fue quién liberó al chico!

-Vejestorio…-comentó Loui, sonriendo- te acabas de suicidar…

-Solo quiero hablar…-dijo Rafiki con calma.

-Matadlo…-replicó Loui sin inmutarse. Rafiki entrecerró los ojos para visionar bien a todos sus enemigos mientras se preparaba para el combate. Eran unos diez chimpancés, y él uno solo… iba a ser una buena paliza…

* * *

-Y bueno… ella se marchó… no creo que vuelva…-dijo Jim, posando en la mesa su jarra de cerveza.

-No, no creo…-corroboró Timón con tristeza.

-Qué cosa más triste, por Dios-sollozó Pumbaa, conmovido. Jim asintió.

-Pero me da igual… quiero decir… joder… no sé explicarlo…

-Con todo lo que te has bebido no creo que sepas-apuntó Timón.

-Es como sí…-Jim ya no les escuchaba. Hablaba más para sí-… es como haber estado en un agujero… y empezar a ver la salida…

-¿No será porque tienes a esa otra chica, Bella, que te da lo que quieres?-preguntó Pumbaa, que tenía una gran sensibilidad en asuntos amorosos.

-Sí, claro… no sé… yo aún la quiero…

-Pero Bella no sabe eso…-le recordó Pumbaa, preocupado-y cuando lo sepa, le partirás el corazón.

-No quiero partirle el corazón-dijo Jim hundiéndose en el asiento del bar en el que estaban-no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

Estaban en un pub con decoración vegetal, similar a un bosque celta. Allí comían y bebían caballos y osos antropomórficos de aspecto simpático.

-En realidad estoy harto… no paro de hacer daño a todos los que me rodean, pero al final, todo es culpa mía. No sé cómo hacerlo bien no sé… no sé nada… siento que no sé nada de nada sobre cómo tratar con los demás-dijo Jim con los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya, estás chafado-dijo Pumbaa, compasivo-bueno Jim, en momentos así mi amigo Timón siempre dice que el pasado es atrasado.

-No es así Pumbaa-dijo Timón dejando su lata de cerveza a un lado y frotándose las sienes con desesperación-Señor, dame más paciencia. Descansa, se te ha sobrecalentado el cerebro…

Pumbaa se hundió a un lado, refunfuñando, mientras Timón alzaba sus brazos con profesionalidad.

-Lo que yo siempre digo Jim es "hay que dejar el pasado atrás"… verás, en ocasiones pasan cosas malas y tú no puedes evitarlo, ¿cierto?

-Eeeeh…-Jim arrugó la frente, no muy convencido.

-¡Cierto!-insistió Timón-si el mundo te da la espalda, tú dale la espalda a él.

-Eso está muy guay… pero el mundo no te deja en paz…-gruñó Jim.

- _Hakuna Matata_.

-¿Qué?-Jim arqueó una ceja. ¿Sería un taco en su idioma?

- _Ha ku na Ma ta ta_ -repitió Pumbaa-o sea, que no te angusties.

- _Hakuna Matata_ …-repitió Jim-vale, suena bien…

-Fíjate en nosotros, nosotros eh… Pumbaa y yo-Timón cogió al jabalí y lo apretó a su lado-estamos muertos ¿no? Como tú ¡Y aquí estamos, pasándolo bien! Mientras te lata el corazón, es de lo único que te debes preocupar.

-No sé si eso tiene sentido-dijo Jim cruzando sus brazos, divertido. Aunque no iba a admitirlo, lo peor era que realmente le estaban convenciendo de su punto-¿cómo moristeis vosotros? Nunca me lo habéis comentado…

-Nos apuñalaron en un puente…-recordó Timón-fue bastante desagradable, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡ _Hakuna Matata_!

-Y luego casi morimos otra vez, por culpa de esos peces asesinos!-añadió Pumbaa-pero ¡ _Hakuna Matata_!

La gente del bar comenzaba a mirarlos, porque hablaban muy alto. Timón se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia el micro que había entre dos árboles de pega, agarrándolo.

-Di que sí compañero, dilo…-dijo Timón golpeando levemente el micrófono para probarlo-ejem… cof, cof…. _Hakuna Matata… vive y deja vivir…_

- _Hakuna Matata_ … ¡ _Vive y sé feliz_!-añadió Pumbaa colocándose a su lado.

Timón y Pumbaa comenzaron a bailar moviéndose a un lado y a otro al compás de su canción mientras la gente los miraba y aplaudía.

 _Ningún problema_

 _Debe hacerte sufrir_

 _Pues lo más fácil es_

 _saber decir_

 _¡Hakuna Mata!_

 _¡HAKUNA MATATA!_

Timón y Pumbaa hicieron suyo el escenario mientras Timón recordaba la última vez que la habían cantado. Hacía ya casi un mes y un día… había sido el mismo día de su muerte… un mal, terrible vida… pero Hakuna Matata, y ahora estaba bien.

 _Con unas enormes gafas de sol rosas de brillantes y un traje de lentejuelas, Timón había cantado al lado de Pumbaa, que llevaba un tocado de plumas, al lado de sus amigos del karaoke: Paki la hipopótama, Terk la gorila y Ono el pájaro garceta. Todos los habían aplaudido al escuchar su canción, que tan bien se sabían y disfrutaban un montón._

 _-Fijaos en Pumbaa, fijaos-cantaba Timón-cuando él era muy pequeñín…_

 _-¡CUANDO YO ERA MUY PEQUEÑÍIIIIN!-berreó Pumbaa._

 _-Muy bonito…-gruñó Timón._

 _-Gracias-repuso Pumbaa sonriendo._

 _When I was a cool young one  
(When he was a cool young one)  
I worked in the colony payin' my dues  
Accepting without question the prevailing views  
That a young man's life was one long grind  
Diggin' holes standing guard till it crossed my mind_

 _I was wrong, all along  
All that I needed,  
Was to have heeded_

 _Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem free  
Philosophy  
Hakuna matata_

 _-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!-aplaudieron Paki, Terk y Ono. Timón y Pumbaa hicieron una amplia reverencia al terminar, y fueron a sentarse con ellos, mientras todo el bar les aclamaba. Estaban en la cafetería Taizé, y allí disfrutaban de una agradable tarde de viernes sin preocupaciones, lo que ellos llamaban una buena Hakuna Matata. Timón y Pumbaa eran la única pareja en el grupo, pues Paki, Terk y Ono estaban solteros, aunque también eran gays._

 _El grupo se reunía siempre que podía para celebrar su buena vida y disfrutar de su compañía. Ni Timón ni Pumbaa vivían demasiado presionados por el trabajo (obviamente, su credo se lo prohibía). Pumbaa trabajaba como consultor de una ONG en la que se ocupaba de organizar los actos benéficos y de ayuda social a los más pobres de Suburbia, mientras que Timón era el dueño de una tienda de ropa queer muy exitosa entre el público homosexual , donde con su inefable ojo crítico opinaba y decidía cuáles eran las mejores prendas para sus adinerados clientes. Así, ambos podían permitirse pasar unos largos y descansados fines de semana disfrutando de su compañía. Vivían juntos en un buen apartamento de la zona blanca, que habían decorado con primor en su refinado gusto, y formaban parte de una cómoda comunidad de vecinos._

 _-Hakuna Matata Pumbaa, pero totalmente-había dicho Timón un día, mientras ambos descansaban en su cama, mirando su techo donde Timón había ordenado hacer una copia de la bóveda de la capilla Sixtina._

 _-Sí…-Pumbaa le dio un besó a Timón en la cabeza, y luego cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido._

 _En su cena de cafetería el grupo brindó por la amistad, la salud y los buenos momentos._

 _-Verás que me he puesto tu brazalete Timón-comentó Paki enseñándole su gruesa muñeca de hipopótama._

 _-Admirable, linda, preciosa-dijo Timón vaciándose su gin tonic con las mejillas coloradas-lo próximo que te regalaré serán unas gafas nuevas, esas ya las has llevado mucho…_

 _-Con cristales de esos no, eh Timón-rió Terk señalando las gafas rosas del suricato._

 _-¿No os gustan? A mí me parecen una fantasía-comentó Timón limpiándolas distraído._

 _-Bueno… tenemos que ir organizando el viaje de navidades… nos vamos a quedar sin plazas…-dijo el pájaro Ono, ajustándose sus gafas de intelectual._

 _-Yo en navidades no puedo, viene mi madre-recordó Paki._

 _-Yo trabajo hermanas, imposible-dijo Terk._

 _-Oh, tendrá que ser después… podemos ir en Nochevieja…-propuso Pumbaa, que siempre era el que tenía las mejores soluciones a todos los problemas._

 _-¡Estupendo! Celebrar la Nochevieja en la isla de Kon Tikí sería la mejor forma de concluir este año… nunca pensé que podría caber tanta felicidad dentro de este viejo suricato-comentó Timón, tan dramático como siempre._

 _-Si ayer dijiste que odiabas tu vida…-recordó Pumbaa._

 _-Bocazas…-siseó Timón._

 _-Creo que en Nochevieja sería estupendo-dijo Paki emocionada. Los demás asintieron._

 _-Queda dicho entonces-dijo Ono apuntándolo en su agenda-¡mañana mismo voy a la agencia a hacer las reservas!_

 _-Deja Ono, podemos ocuparnos Pumbaa y yo, tenemos una agencia cerca-le tranquilizó Timón sorbiendo hasta la última gota de su bebida distraído._

 _-Sí, bueno, solo necesitamos los datos…-recordó Pumbaa bebiendo de su batido frutal. El jabalí era abstemio, y además intentaba ponerse a dieta._

 _-¡Pues por el viaje a Kon Tiki!-exclamó Terk alzando su copa._

 _-¡Por el viaje!-le siguieron los otros, y prorrumpieron en risas._

 _A las tres de la mañana dejaron la cafetería de Taizé para volver a sus casas. Terk y Paki habían quedado con otros amigos para ir a la discoteca, pero Ono se iba a su casa a dormir, y Timón y Pumbaa decidieron hacer lo mismo. Ya no eran tan jóvenes, y además al día siguiente tenían trabajo. Bunga vendría a la ciudad, y tenían que visitarlo._

 _-Hic… Hakuuuna Matata…-cantaba Timón a viva voz, divertido. Pumbaa le sujetó para que no se cayera, y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _-Vamos anda… mira que te has puesto contentillo…-comentó el jabalí, mientras Timón daba un traspiés._

 _-Sí que es verdad Pumbaa… pero ahí estás tú para recogerme cuando me caiga…_

 _Deambularon por las calles para llegar a su casa, pero se salieron de la principal y se metieron por unas callejuelas solitarias. No solían ir por allí. Algo (¿la mala suerte, el destino?) les hizo tomar ese camino…_

 _-Don't go for second best baby, put your love to the test, you know you know you got to…-cantaba Timón a gritos. Pumbaa le hizo los coros._

 _-Express yourself, you got to make it, respect youself, hey, hey hey, hey…_

 _Unos de los puentes daba al Mercurio, el río que atravesaba la zona blanca de Suburbia. Sus aguas iban algo sucias y Timón y Pumbaa vieron su reflejo borroso en ellas. También vieron acercarse desde lejos a otros reflejos…_

 _Sid Phillips y sus colegas eran una panda de niñatos ricos que disfrutaban de una buena vida en la zona blanca, pero que admiraban e imitaban la forma de ser de los chicos duros de la zona roja. Agresivos y depresivos, escuchaban rap y se creían muy malos por fumarse porros en los recreos de las clases, pero solo tenían quince años y en su vida nadie les había dado una hostia bien dada. Ellos sabían lo que era la violencia y el odio… deseaban utilizarla, deseaban valerse de ella, pero… no se atrevían. Al menos hasta que esa noche, mientras buscaban en el móvil un prostíbulo en el que les dejaran colarse pese a ser menores de edad, vieron pasear a Timón y Pumbaa en su alegre vuelta a casa, y decidieron acercarse a charlar con ellos. Iba a ser divertido…_

 _-¡Eh, vosotros, eh!-gritó Sid, yendo hacia ellos-¡maricones!_

 _-¡Jajajajaja!-rió Bufford, el gordo y aún más violento amigo de Sid._

 _-Oh mierda, lo que nos faltaba-Timón puso los ojos en blanco-acelera…_

 _Pero Bufford se había cruzado en su camino. Detrás de ellos, Sid sonreía, cruzado de brazos._

 _-Te he hablado, puto maricón ¿no me has oído?-le preguntó impaciente._

 _-Mierda…-Timón buscó por la mirada. Estaban rodeados, salvo por el lado del río, pero había varios metros de caída y el agua debía de estar muy fría._

 _-¿Venís de la discoteca esa, la de los gays?-preguntó Sid escupiendo al suelo-¿venís de chuparos un rato la polla?_

 _-Tienen pinta de ser de los que se lo tragan todo-rió Bufford, dándole un empujón a Pumbaa._

 _-Chicos, por favor, tenemos prisa-dijo el jabalí, guardando la calma-¿os importa si nos vamos ahora? No queremos molestar…_

 _-Ya nos molestas, gilipollas…-dijo Sid desafiante-no nos gustan los maricas en este barrio… nos dais asco._

 _-¿En serio? ¿"Gilipollas"?-terció Timón con ironía. Sid le miró con sorpresa: no se esperaba que se atrevieran a contestarlo. Pero a Timón no le asustaba demasiado un crío humano, por mucho que llevara una camiseta negra con una calavera en ella-mira chico no eres el primero que nos insulta por ser lo que somos ni que dice que le molestamos y la verdad es que nos da igual. Nosotros nos vamos ahora y así no tienes que vernos más._

 _Los demás chicos se apartaron cuando Timón se abrió paso, pero Sid le frenó. Puto animalejo, no iba a dejarle en ridículo delante de sus colegas. Nadie le tosía a Sid Phillips, nadie._

 _-¡Escúchame puto homoxesual, tú harás lo que yo te diga!-gritó Sid enseñando sus sucios bráquets._

 _-Ni siquiera sabes decir homosexual-contestó Timón con aburrimiento-¿qué queréis, dinero? Os lo damos, pero dejadnos ir. Es tarde y queremos irnos a la cama…_

 _¡ZAS! Sid había sacado la navaja, y apuntaba con ella al cuello de Timón. Pumbaa contuvo un grito, asustado, mientras que Timón respiraba profundamente. Seguía pareciendo bastante indiferente, aunque en realidad empezaba a preocuparse un poco._

 _-Nno me contestes, maricón-dijo Sid al que le temblaba un poco la mano. Quería hacerlo. Quería matarlo. Pero no se atrevía. Era una locura… pero quería hacerlo. Podía tener engañados a los demás con su forma de ser pero en el fondo Sid sabía que era un maldito cobarde. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que eso no era verdad._

 _-Ayyy…-Timón miró de reojo a Pumbaa, suspirando. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Solo querían irse de allí enseguida… ¿era mucho pedir?_

 _-Sid mejor vámonos…-dijo otro de los chicos._

 _-¡Cállate!-gritó Sid, furioso-¿te acojona? Sois unos putos maricas, como ellos…_

 _-Veo que repites mucho la palabra…-comentó Timón, fríamente-¿no será que tienes algún problemilla con ella…?_

 _-Timón, déjalo…-le avisó Pumbaa, preocupado. Pero Timón mantenía su actitud desafiante: si el crío le tocaba, le demandaría. Así que ya era hora de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a ese matón de patio._

 _-¿Me llamas gay? ¿Es eso?-preguntó Sid, furioso._

 _-Lo has dicho tú, no yo-rebatió Timón encogiéndose de hombros. El suricato sabía muy bien como cabrear a la gente, que se lo dijeran a su ex novio._

 _¡CHAS! La mano de Sid se movió con velocidad: de un tajo, Timón cayó al suelo, mientras notaba la sangre salirle del morro, la boca y el párpado, por donde la navaja había pasado._

 _-¡AAAAH!-gritó el suricato, dolorido y humillado._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!-rió Sid, aunque estaba claro que no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Sus amigos se miraron, preocupados._

 _-¡Timón!-gritó Pumbaa asustado-Grrrrrr…._

 _Pumbaa movió su fuerte cornamenta zafándose de Bufford que le estaba sujetando, y echó a correr hacia Sid, derribándolo de una cornada._

 _-¡SID!-Bufford se levantó, asustado, al ver a su amigo saltando por los aires y cayendo al suelo con estrépito._

 _-Dejadnos… en paz…-pidió Pumbaa angustiado, mientras acercaba su morro al de Timón y examinaba sus heridas-¿estás bien Timón? ¿te duele?_

 _-Ayyy… ¿tú que crees…?-replicó él, mordaz-Ay…_

 _-Ven, te llevaré a un hospital…-dijo Pumbaa incorporándolo para cargárselo en la espalda._

 _-Aaaaaah…-Timón le apartó, podía andar solo. No necesitaba un hospital. Lo único que quería era largarse de aquel maldito callejón. Le estaba dando muy mala espina._

 _Timón solo tuvo unos momentos para verlo, y no le dio tiempo a advertir a Pumbaa: Sid se había incorporado con los ojos llameantes y se había lanzado encima del jabalí, hundiéndole la navaja en la tripa, cerca del ombligo._

 _-¡OOOOOOOOH!-Pumbaa soltó un rugido de dolor incontrolado y sacudió sus cuernos, golpeando de nuevo a Sid y levantándole la carne del brazo mientras lo tiraba al suelo._

 _-¡Aaaaah! ¡Cabrón!-gritó Sid furioso mientras se llevaba la mano al brazo herido._

 _-¡SID! ¡SID! ¡JODER!-los amigos de Sid miraban al jabalí herido preocupados. Pumbaa miró a Sid con furia, aún con la navaja clavada en el abdomen, subiendo y bajando al compás de su entrecortada respiración, cuando Bufford apareció detrás suyo y se la hundió todavía más._

 _-¡PUMBAA!-chilló Timón al verlo. Bufford sacó su propia navaja y la clavó también, cerca del oído del jabalí-¡PUMBAAAAA!_

 _-¡JODER!-Sid y Bufford se apartaron del cuerpo del jabalí, que temblaba por las heridas mortales. Pumbaa quiso andar un poco hacia su amor, pero solo pudo mirarle. Luego dio un traspiés, y cayó al río, causando un curioso chapoteo antes de hundirse._

 _-Pumba…-Timón tragó saliva mirando horrorizado las ondas que habían quedado en el agua mientras la sombra del cuerpo de su jabalí desaparecía rápidamente._

 _-Sid… Sid, coño, le has matado…-susurró uno de los amigos del chico. Sid miraba al igual que Timón el agua, hipnotizado._

 _-Ssí… le he matado…-murmuró, aún incapaz de creérselo. Su primer asesinato. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era el quitarle la vida a alguien. La sensación era curiosa… no tan excitante como una primera vez sexual una experiencia extrema pero… ahora no se le iba de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en el jabalí. Ni podría en mucho tiempo…_

 _-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…-dijo Bufford, mirando a Sid preocupado-le hemos matado…_

 _-¡No, le habéis matado!-gritó el compañero de ellos, y los demás le apoyaron-¡nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!_

 _-¿De qué cojones vais? ¡Todos estamos en esto, hijos de puta! ¡TODOS!-gritó Bufford, furioso._

 _-Le he matado…-repitió Sid, mirando la sangre de su navaja. Era la sangre del jabalí. Era muy roja… había debido de doler…_

 _-Eres gilipollas-le dijo otro de los compañeros a Bufford-que os jodan… la poli os matará…_

 _Empezaron a marcharse, mientras Bufford, furioso, los espetaba. Timón vio cómo se alejaban, dejándolo solo con aquellos dos trastornados. Entonces sintió pánico._

 _-¡ESPERAD!-chilló el suricato, angustiado-¡ESPERAD, VOLVED! ¡AYUDADME! ¡AYUDADME POR FAVOR!_

 _Ellos ni le miraron. Sabían que eran cómplices, y que Timón los demandaría. Así que dejarían que Bufford y Sid lo matasen a él también. Muerto el suricato, moriría el secreto, pero ellos tendrían la conciencia tranquila porque no habían participado. Eran tan despreciables como ellos._

 _-¡NO!-gimió Timón, sollozando, cuando la mano de Bufford le agarró por el cuello. El adolescente era muy peludo pese a su juventud. Era algo de lo que los demás siempre se habían reído._

 _-Hazlo tú, Sid…-dijo Bufford. Sid le miró con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Ahora parecía en un trance._

 _-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó finalmente._

 _-¡JODER, PORQUE HAS EMPEZADO TÚ!-gritó Bufford. Él también estaba histérico. Eran muy jóvenes para tirar toda su vida por la borda. Pero por un asesinato en primer grado podían enfrentarse a una pena muy dura, además de quedar para siempre marginados de la sociedad-¡TE HE SALVADO EL CULO, PHILLIPS! ¡MÁTALO, HOSTIA!_

 _-Está bien…-dijo Sid finalmente, levantando su mano izquierda, con la sanguinolenta navaja._

 _-¡NO!-Timón le mordió a Bufford con todas sus fuerzas en la mano y echó a correr aprovechando que le soltaba. Subió unas escalerillas hacia otro de los callejones, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO, AYUDA, ME ESTÁN ATACANDO! ¡SOCORRO!_

 _No parecía haber nadie. En realidad si lo había, pero era viernes por la noche, y a nadie le importaba una mierda si le estaban matando o no. Si seguía haciendo ruido mucho rato, pues algún vecino se animaría a llamar a la policía. Pero no iban a molestarse por aquellos gritos estúpidos a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Si tuviesen que hacerlo cada vez que los oían…_

 _-¡NO! No, no…-Timón acababa de encontrarse con un callejón sin salida. Intentó escalar hasta la ventana, pero resbaló. En ese momento, las sombras de Bufford y Sid le sorprendieron._

 _-¿Lo entiendes ahora…?-preguntó Sid, que ya no parecía el mismo-¿lo entiendes, maricón?_

 _-El… ¿el qué?-preguntó Timón, cuyo corazón le latía a mil por hora._

 _-Grita, grita otra vez. Nadie vendrá… ¿sabes por qué…? ¿lo sabes?_

 _Timón lloraba, asustado. Sid se acercó hasta enseñarle sus sucios dientes. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, eran el único rasgo aceptable de su rostro. El chico olía a alcohol, y a droga. Dios, que asco._

 _-Porque a NADIE le importa UNA MIERDA lo que te pase… así es esta puta ciudad…-le dijo, haciendo ademán de darle un mordisco. Timón cerró los ojos, derramando gruesas lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Solo podía suplicarle…_

 _-Por favor, no lo hagas… te lo pido por favor… haré lo que quieras-le rogó. Lo que fuera…_

 _Sid miró a Buford y luego a Timón, que encogido contra la pared daba un aspecto lamentable. La policía aún tardaría en encontrar el cuerpo de Pumbaa, quizás hasta la mañana siguiente, y desde luego sus "amigos" no denunciarían el asesinato… había tiempo._

 _-Cómemela…-dijo finalmente. Timón abrió mucho los ojos, asustado-cómemela toda…_

 _Bufford miró a Sid con enfado y asco. En realidad él sabía lo que su amigo ocultaba en realidad, porque Sid guardaba algunas fotos de chicos en su móvil. Todo aquel lío porque era un puto reprimido. Buford escupió en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, vigilando que nadie se acercara._

 _-No me mates… por favor, no te denunciaré…-susurró Timón-pero no me mates…_

 _-Cómemela… y no te mataré… vamos, hazlo-le ordenó Sid. Timón agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. No creía ni una palabra del chico. Pero tal vez así ganaría tiempo, tal vez alguien encontrase a Pumbaa, o algún vecino se animaría al fin a avisar a la poli. No le quedaba otra opción. Sid ya se había bajado los bóxers y le miraba impaciente._

 _-Aaah… aaaah…-Timón cogió el pequeño pene del chico y se lo introdujo en la boca, avergonzado. El sabor era repugnante, pero aún más lo era el saber que se lo estaba haciendo a ese despreciable hijo de puta. Quería morderle, arrancárselo de un tirón. Pero no se atrevía… sabía que entonces sería peor._

 _-Sigue… vamos-dijo Sid moviendo ligeramente las caderas mientras Timón continuaba chupando. El chico había cerrado los ojos y sujetaba con una mano el pelo de la cabeza de Timón, mientras con la otra mantenía la navaja alejada de su alcance. Un poco más adelante, Bufford suspiraba. Después de esa noche no volvería a acercarse a Sid, se lo juró a sí mismo-¡Oooooh…. OOOOOH!_

 _-Nnnoogglllfff…-Timón recibió la explosión de Sid en la boca y se atragantó repugnado, pero él le obligó a mantener la boca dentro hasta que le pareció suficiente. Después de expulsar todo su esperma, Sid también meó en la boca de Timón, que comenzó a toser y a lagrimear. Era lo más asqueroso que le había pasado en la vida, y lo más denigrante._

 _A continuación vino lo más doloroso._

 _-¡AAAAAAAH NOOOOOOO!-el suricato se retorció mientras Sid le rajaba el vientre de arriba abajo con sádica violencia._

 _-Chsssssst, no grites…-susurró el chico tapándole la boca a Timón. Siendo un pequeño suricato, nada podía hacer contra un humano ya grande, solo intentar soportar el dolor. Las tripas de Timón salpicaron la camiseta de Sid de sangre mientras el suricato daba sus últimos espasmos antes de expirar. Sid se quedó observándolo, fascinado y repugnado. Entonces acercó su navaja al morro de Timón, y se lo cortó. Luego siguió arrancándole el pellejo de la cara, revelando los músculos y la carne detrás de ello. Era fascinante. Era increíblemente atrayente…_

 _-Vamos…-le interrumpió Bufford, poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

 _Entre los dos llevaron el cuerpo de Timón al borde del río, y cerciorándose primero de que nadie los observaba lo arrojaron al agua, cerca de donde habían lanzado antes a Pumbaa. El agua limpiaría cualquier traza de sus huellas. Y la corriente los llevaría lejos, donde ya no podrían relacionarlos. No podrían, estaban seguros…_

 _-Ya está… gracias tío…-dijo Sid intentando chocarle la mano a Bufford en la espalda, pero él la apartó, y luego le dio un puñetazo a Sid en la boca, tan fuerte que casi le salta los bráquets._

 _-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí…-le dijo Bufford, temblando. Luego se alejó sin decir nada más. Sid se quedó allí unos instantes, reflexionando. Luego se alejó sin decir nada más._

-Y bueno… ese fue nuestro fin…-recordó Timón brindando con Pumbaa. Jim les miraba consternado.

-Joder… que cabrones…-susurró-¿y ahora… qué habéis hecho con ellos?

-¿Con ellos?-preguntó Pumbaa sorprendido-¡Pues nada! ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

-No podemos denunciarlos por un asesinato que no han cometido-añadió Timón, y estalló en carcajadas-¡pero la cara que se les va a quedar cuando nos vean!

-¿Y si tratan de repetirlo?-sugirió Jim preocupado.

-No creo. Seguro que hasta se alegran de vernos… en realidad nadie quiere cargar con una muerte en sus hombros ¿no?-dijo Timón con calma- _Hakuna Matata_ Jimmy… esa es la clave.

-No os entiendo-dijo Jim, pero rió también con ellos-en serio. No puedo.

-Tú pruébalo… y ya verás. Es como cuando pruebas la tele por primera vez-dijo Timón. Al oír esa sugerencia, Pumbaa empezó a partirse de risa de nuevo-ayy… es bueno estar vivos. Aunque no sé cómo es estar muerto, así que tampoco te sé decir…

-A lo mejor no hay diferencia-repuso Pumbaa-a lo mejor siempre estamos muertos pero no lo sabemos…. Y los que se dan cuenta son los que creemos que han muerto, cuando en realidad han empezado a vivir…

-Escribe una novela ¿vale? No me ralles a estas horas…-replicó Timón aburrido.

-¿Qué hora…?-Jim consultó su interfono. Eran pasadas las tres. Debería ir pensando en volver a casa, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ayudar a Sarah, se había comprometido a hacerlo, y quería sacar un tiempecito para ir a visitar luego a Bella.

-Bueno Jim, hasta la vista entonces-dijo Timón sonriendo-cuídate.

-Sí, sí, y no te preocupes por tu sirenita…-dijo Pumbaa dándole un fuerte abrazo-ya verás como todo sale bien…

-Sí… claro-dijo Jim sonriendo tristemente. Luego salió del bar y montó en su _Solaryum_. Daría un par de vueltas por Suburbia ahora que la noche estaba en su hora más oscura. Era bueno estar vivo, así que quería aprovecharlo.

* * *

Todos los chimpancés se arrastraban por el suelo, llenos de moratones y sangre, mientras -Rafiki avanzaba por la estancia hasta el rey Loui.

-¡Supasibididibidú, ¿qué quieres tú?!-chilló el orangután asustado-¡Te daré dinero, dinero, te daré lo que tú quieras!

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? Solo quiero una cosa-dijo Rafiki haciéndolo callar dándole un bastonazo en la cabeza-no vuelvas a meterte en la vida de ese chico, ¿entendido? O te daré de comer a tu serpiente…

-Sssí… vale-accedió Loui, frotándose los chichones mientras dejaba su maletín de dinero a un lado.

-Bueno, y el dinero te lo acepto también, ya que estamos-dijo Rafiki apropiándose del maletín, complacido. Loui iba a replicar pero viendo el palo que sujetaba su compañero simio prefirió callarse. Rafiki se alejó a la puerta de salida y le miró una última vez muy serio, mientras hablaba con una grave voz-en serio, rey de los monos. No vuelvas a acercarte a él.

Loui se quedó en el despacho apretando los puños sin poder hacer nada. Pensó en preparar un contraataque y poner precio a la cabeza del babuino, pero acababa de verlo en acción y le daba verdadero miedo que sobreviviera y volviese a por él. Mientras sus chimpancés volvían a recolocarse, Loui se dirigió a su jacuzzi que estaba en la sala de al lado. Le vendría bien relajarse un rato. Aquel chico le había traído más problemas que beneficios. Antes o después se vengaría de él.

Mientras tanto Rafiki sonrió contento del resultado de su visita. Jim estaba ahora a salvo. Y era un chico demasiado interesante, muy, mucho, vaya. Iba a ser divertido seguir de cerca sus movimientos, después de todo…

Vio pasar por el cielo lo que parecía una estrella fugaz, peor que era un espíritu libre imbuido por el fuego de la libertad mientras volaba por los tejados de Suburbia gritando, rebosante de vida.

* * *

Un teléfono sonaba con un suave pitido que indicaba llamada, mientras la enérgica música puesta a tope en los gigantescos altavoces impedía escucharlo. Al lado de las espalderas había varias imágenes enormes y carteles promocionales que observaba mientras hacía las flexiones, sudoroso. El gimnasio era del tamaño de una casa, y en él había todo lo necesario para convertir un cuerpo en un templo griego: pesas, bicicleta estática, un enorme aparato multiestación para trabajar todos y cada uno de los músculos con sus distintas opciones, barras de equilibrio, potro, pértiga y un arco con pesadas flechas. En la sala de al lado había una gran piscina, donde Hércules nadaba diariamente más de tres mil metros entre idas y vueltas.

Mientras subía y bajaba entretenido escuchando la animada música de entrenamiento, Hércules intentaba alejar de su mente los pensamientos que lo perturbaban. El deporte era la mejor forma que conocía para desestresarse y olvidar todo lo malo. Después de una jornada completa de entrenamientos, ya nada le parecía imposible. Quizás por eso había llegado hasta donde estaba, después de todo. Cuando hacía deporte olvidaba el dolor y los problemas. Olvidaba viejas heridas del pasado, y rastros de besos que aún guardaba en el corazón…

-Unnng…-Hércules se notaba ya un poco cansado, llevaba ya casi diez series y le pesaban los hombros. Desde las nueve hasta la una se había hecho todos los ejercicios del gimnasio. Empezaba a conocerse demasiado bien todas las rutinas, quizás habría que ir pensando unas nuevas.

-¡Oh!-el chico levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al ver la lucecita pitando en su interfono: alguien lo estaba llamando, pero el tono del móvil era inaudible-¡Voy!

Hércules se incorporó y fue hacia el teléfono mientras agarraba una toalla y empezaba a secarse el rostro y la nuca, perlados de sudor. Recogiendo una bebida energética que llevaba en su bolsa, la abrió mientras contestaba:

-¿Diga?

-Chico chico chico, tengo buenas noticias-era la voz de su entrenador personal, y como siempre parecía tener prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes al final a cenar hoy?-preguntó Hércules con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú te crees que hay tiempo para eso? No. Te llamo por el contrato que teníamos con AC. Han accedido, harás ese anuncio. Lo que significa unos diez millones de mickeys más para tener contento a papito-el entrenador personal de Hércules le gustaba llamarse papito a sí mismo, como apelativo "cariñoso"-así que mañana tienes que estar en las oficinas de AC para una sesión fotográfica ¡Nada de llegar tarde ¿entendido?! ¡O te pongo a hacer isquiotibiales hasta el día que te mueras!

-Vale, vale, pero te olvidas de una cosa…-dijo Hércules sonriendo con calma. Le encantaba hacerle rabiar, en realidad era muy divertido-esta noche es Nochebuena… y mañana Navidad.

-¿Y qué? ¿La celebras?-preguntó el entrenador, mosqueado.

-No, pero los empleados y fotógrafos de AC seguro que sí. Nadie trabaja en Nochebuena Phil… la ciudad está en servicios mínimos…

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos. El entrenador parecía estar reconsiderando toda la negociación.

-Por eso se estaba riendo el secretario cuando le dije que mañana por la mañana te tenía ahí…-musitó el entrenador. Hércules sabía que estaba en el punto de ebullición.

-Tranquilo… pero el día 26 allí me tendrás… sin falta-Hércules flexionó los músculos del bíceps, distraído, mientras continuaba al teléfono. El grosor de su brazo era desmesurado.

-Vas a hacer varios con otro chico, el que sale ahora en la tele, cómo se llama… un moro…

-Aladdín-dijo Hércules, y sonrió aún más-sí, creo que le conozco…

-Muy bien, pues ya está, nada más-de repente, la voz del entrenador sonó más baja-¿y… has averiguado algo?

Hércules suspiró. Le había dicho muchas veces que no hablara de aquello por el teléfono. La línea estaba intervenida, era muy peligroso, y más ahora que él…

-No, no sé nada. Ya hablaremos…-dijo, cortante.

-Vale, vale, perdona. Es que…

-No pasa nada Phil, te lo explico el lunes-dijo Hércules con calma-vena, hasta luego vieja cabra…

Tras colgar, el chico se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás. Los rizos rojizos de Hércules empezaron a gotear cuando él se echó una botella de agua por encima para hidratarse. Era hora de darse una ducha.

Los vestuarios del gimnasio de Hércules eran también muy grandes: conectaban por la salida principal con su piscina de verano, y por la otra salida con la sala de entrenamientos. Hércules se desnudó echando las húmedas ropas de deporte rápidamente a una bolsa y luego se observó en el espejo atentamente. Ciertamente era impresionante; la revista _Cotillòn_ de Miss Peggy le había situado por cinco años seguidos en el top de su lista _el hombre más hot de Suburbia_ , y era un modelo de esfuerzo y trabajo físico constante. Hércules ladeó un poco el cuyo mirando sus ojos azules reflejados en el espejo mientras se acariciaba lentamente la blanca y dura piel de sus muslos, notando un leve cosquilleo en ellos. Sabía lo que ocurriría en la ducha. Pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, y aun así ella no salía de su cabeza. Hércules no quería olvidarla, pero esperaba que con el tiempo la herida sanara. Al contrario, solamente había conseguido que se abriera más. Quizás era la esperanza lo que lo hiciera… la esperanza de volver a verla.

Y ahora la tenía más que nunca. La culpable de ello era Gantz.

Gantz era la culpable de todo.

* * *

 _Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_ _  
_ _I'm on the job, you big nabob_ _  
_ _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _never… had … FRIEND LIIIIKE ME! Ha ha ha_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Cuando el Genio terminó de pegar botes y la canción llegó a su punto álgido saltaron fuegos artificiales y las bailarinas se subieron sobre los acróbatas alzando sus manos al cielo. Había tantas luces y destellos que por un momento los cámaras quedaron cegados. Luego todas las luces se apagaron.

-¿Es buena?-preguntó Aladdín, que vestido solo con un chaleco violeta de lentejuelas y unos bombachos negros estaba al lado del genio.

-Sí chicos-dijo Mike Wazowsky al lado de las cámaras-es buena ¡Tomaos un descanso!

-¡Síii!-los bailarines y cantantes bajaron del escenario para ir a comer algo y reponer fuerzas.

-Vaya vaya Pete, la de esta noche va a ser una ocasión memorable-comentó el señor Waternoose. Waternoose era un curioso cruce entre araña y cangrejo que a Aladdín le revolvía las tripas porque le recordaba a Scroop. Aún así trataba bastante con él, pues era el encargado de revisar la programación de cada día, y tenía mucho poder.

Pete, un félido grande y agresivo, era uno de los productores ejecutivos más importantes. Aladdín le detestaba profundamente, pero por suerte no tenía que tratar demasiado con él. Tanto el Genio como Billy en su momento le advirtieron que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Si todo sale bien este será el programa más visto de la temporada, Genio-le dijo Pete al cómico, que se hinchó de orgullo.

-Sí, bueno, modestamente… tengo un par de chistes políticos para hacer ambientillo en sus casas cuando estén cenando-comentó, divertido.

-Nada de chistes políticos, ya lo sabes-le avisó Pete, amenazante-Hoy no.

-Creo que sé lo que puedo decir y lo que no. Llevo muchos años en este programa, y mi público me ha sido fiel…-dijo el Genio, y Aladdín reconoció en él la vena de divo que ya había visto muchas veces también en Billy. Se preguntó si él mismo la estaría adquiriendo, aunque por desgracia esos últimos días la respuesta le era "sí".

-El público no le es fiel a nadie-terció Pete, agresivo.

-Como tu mujer…-masculló el Genio entre dientes, pero prefirió claudicar. Ya improvisaría frente a las cámaras y haría alguna broma con la cabeza de la Reina Roja, o algo así.

-Y tú procura no meter la pata-le espetó Pete a Aladdín, que arqueó una ceja con desagrado-no quiero más publicidad negativa del _Cotillón_.

-Tranquilo…-Aladdín no le dio más importancia, y dándole la espalda a Pete salió del plató. Abú corrió a posarse en su hombro, por fin había vuelto a traerlo a las sesiones después de tenerlo abandonado en la mansión de Billy por semanas. "Nunca más te haré algo así-se disculpó el árabe abrazando a su hermano simio, que asintió, emocionado-lo prometo…"

Aladdín había pasado toda la noche del día anterior reflexionando sobre lo sucedido. Las palabras dichas por Ariel lo habían hecho recapacitar, y ver las cosas de otro modo. Observando las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver desde la zona blanca mientras fumaba un cigarrillo envuelto en una cómoda bata perteneciente a su colega rockero, Aladdín pensó en Billy, en Yasmín y en todo lo que le había acontecido. Realmente él no creía tener nada de especial. Era un chico afortunado, sí: era atractivo, inteligente y valiente. Pero su vida había sido una auténtica mierda, y siempre había creído pertenecer a ella. A la puta mierda.

Cuando ahora por fin las cosas le iban bien, Aladdín no se sentía feliz. Estaba matando todo lo que había aprendido y creído en su interior: el dinero, los bienes materiales, la arrogancia y la satisfacción por todo lo conseguido le nublaban sobre los valores que antaño consideraba fundamentales. Aladdín no había tenido una madre que lo educara, ni recordaba unas sabias palabras de un mentor como Silver que le ayudase a discernir sobre el bien y el mal. Pero en su solitaria andadura por este cruel mundo había aprendido que las cosas más importantes no están en los lujos de los poderosos (y por eso ellos nunca están satisfechos) si no en pequeños detalles: en un pequeño gesto de amor, en un recuerdo feliz, en una bella melodía. La empatía, la honestidad y la humildad eran mucho más importantes que las copas llenas de champán y joyas que desde hacía ya dos meses se estaba bebiendo. Billy lo había entendido demasiado tarde, y había intentado cambiar, y lo había conseguido, pese a que podía haberse destruido a sí mismo en el intento. Al final había recuperado el amor de Spencer y había hallado la redención de su alma. De otra cosa Aladdín no estaba seguro, pero de eso sí.

Y ahora él encontraría la redención. Porque no iba a esperar a estar tan solo y desesperado como Billy, que pese a tener millones de fans y ser amado por toda la sociedad, realmente no había llegado a ser conocido por nadie.

-Gracias por volver-dijo Aladdín sonriendo. Jim estaba apoyado en la puerta de su despacho, y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Vine en cuanto lo leí-dijo enseñándole el mensaje de su interfono-¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿estás bien?

-Bueno, en realidad no…-dijo Aladdín tras pensarlo un segundo-pero voy a estarlo… así que no te preocupes.

Jim asintió. Luego le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro. Aladdín le miró y ambos sonrieron. Se entendían muy bien, porque no eran muy distintos en realidad. Era esa sensación que tienes con unas muy pocas personas, de que tus almas conectan y puedes saber perfectamente lo que están pensando, con solo una mirada.

-Ya te hablé de esto…-dijo Aladdín sacando la pequeña hoja de ecuaciones de su escritorio. Suponía que eran ecuaciones, aunque de eso no estaba seguro: había letras, números y símbolos extraños en un idioma que él no conocía- es la hoja que estaba en la caja fuerte de Juan… creo que tiene algo que ver en esto…

-Guau…-Jim la echó un vistazo. No entendía una mierda. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Tantos números y códigos indescifrables… era un juego, a fin de cuentas. Un rompecabezas esperando a que alguien lo resolviera. Eso le gustaba…

-Llevo semanas volviéndome loco para entenderla, pero no hay nada, ni en Internet ni en libros antiguos-explicó Aladdín rascándose la cabeza distraído. Jim le escuchaba observando la sopa de números-¿tampoco lo pillas, no?

-Nop… pero debe de haber algún modo… eso está claro-dijo Jim levantando por fin la mirada del papel-¿has hablado de esto con alguien?

-No, tranquilo-dijo Aladdín sonriendo satisfecho-sé que hay que ir con cuidado. Aunque no entiendo por qué el D23 nos busca a nosotros. Quiero decir, no tenemos la culpa. Gantz nos obliga.

-Ya…-Jim notaba algo extraño en el ambiente cada vez que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de aquella puta esfera. Incluso cuando simplemente lo pensaba, una sensación de desasosiego y dolor le rodeaba-pero eso aclara algo…

-¿El qué?-preguntó Aladdín recolocándose en la silla.

-Que el gobierno no tiene nada que ver-Jim se encogió de hombros-si no, ellos no lo estarían investigando. Porque ellos son el gobierno, ¿no?

-Ya…-Aladdín tamborileó los dedos- pero entonces… ¿quién?

-Ni idea…

Aladdín hizo un recuento en su cabeza de las misiones y las distintas muertes. Dios, era todo tan extraño e inexplicable… tan… sobrenatural… ¿y si se trataba realmente de Alá, de Dios? ¿Y si todo era parte de un plan que ellos no podían entender? Había también otra opción…

-La mafia…-dijo Aladdín finalmente.

-¿La mafia?-repitió Jim. Él también lo había pensado, ciertamente.

-Nos hemos cargado a dos capos mafiosos y a un pirata…-recapituló Aladdín-tienen que ser ellos… una guerra interna…

-¿Y Úrsula?-recordó Jim.

-Pues ella… bueno… puede que se enteraran de sus planes… ella dijo que tenía negocios en la superficie, o algo así… así es como pudo espiaros…-recordó Aladdín. Jim asintió.

-Juan mencionó… e Yzma también… a Rátigan… él debe tener algo que ver en todo esto-recordó Jim muy concentrado-creo que la clave está en esa persona.

-Él no es una persona…-dijo Aladdín fríamente-es una rata…

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Jim, interesado. De ser así, facilitaría bastante las cosas.

-Si has trabajado en los bajos fondos oyes hablar de él antes o después… él es el rey del crimen… el más buscado de esta ciudad.

-Eso lo sé… su recompensa es muy grande-recordó Jim.

-La más grande de todas-Aladdín se acercó un poco más a Jim, y el chico pudo distinguir las ojeras en el moreno, más marcadas que nunca-todos le tienen miedo Rátigan, hasta los jefes… no sé de lo que es capaz… pero debe de ser peor que nada a lo que nos hemos enfrentado… además dicen que es un genio…

-Ya…-Jim asintió lentamente-y ese genio hijo de puta puede ser quien nos la haya liado con esto.

-Sí, supongo…-Aladdín invitó a Jim a guardarse la hoja-por lo menos tenemos algo: Rátigan, Finkelstein, el D23… y esa puta rallada.

-Intentaré resolverla, a ver si yo puedo…-dijo Jim sonriendo.

-Joder, me siento estúpido-rió Aladdín excusándose.

-Lo eres un poco, pero no pasa nada-bromeó Jim con malicia-a ver si yo _sí_ puedo resolverlo…

-Eh, eh, que cerebrito tienes debajo de ese peinado…-rió Aladdín revolviéndole el pelo a Jim, que rió e intentó zafarse de él. Forcejearon un rato riendo hasta que tiraron un adorno de la mesa y lo rompieron.

-Joder no… eso vale más que mi vida…-dijo Aladdín riendo mientras Jim se agachaba y recogía los pedazos-… no hace falta Jim…

-En realidad tiene gracia porque cuando nos conocimos tú me dijiste que yo era rico…-recordó Jim poniendo los trozos del adorno en la mesa. Era realmente feo, en realidad Aladdín se alegraba de que alguien lo hubiera roto.

-Bueno…-Aladdín asintió dándole la razón a su amigo-creo que por una vez he tenido un golpe de suerte, la tenía toda acumulada. Pero la voy a devolver, en serio.

-Ya…-Jim asintió lentamente. Luego miró al despacho, y decidió ser sincero. Llevaba días pensándolo-este sitio no te pega nada… ¿no estás harto?

-Hasta los huevos-reconoció Aladdín. De repente sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con un travieso brillo especial-pero sabes qué… vamos a empezar por ahí.

-¿Uh?-Jim observó extrañado como Aladdín abría un armario y sacaba una bolsa con palos de golf en ella.

-El otro día tuve que estar cuatro horas jugando a esto-explicó Aladdín sacando uno de los palos y mirando su reflejo en él-he cogido práctica…

Y alzando el palo reventó el cristal de la mesita haciéndolo saltar por todas partes. Jim pegó un respingo al verlo. Aladdín le miró con emoción en sus ojos.

-Eeeeeh vale… se te ha ido ya…-dijo Jim, soltando luego una carcajada.

-Creo que en realidad ha vuelto… hace mucho que no hago ninguna gamberrada-dijo Aladdín le ofreció un palo, sonriendo-¿tú no?

-Pues…-Jim miró el palo y reflexionó unos segundos. Luego sonrió. Sí, en realidad el cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

Aladdín puso en la radio uno de los discos de Billy a tope y luego comenzó a darle golpes a todas las cosas de su despacho. Jim tiró toda una estantería y luego saltó en el sofá para coger impulso y dar el siguiente golpe.

-Creo que me largo de aquí… tengo hasta las siete para darme un descanso-dijo Aladdín echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Creo que yo también-reconoció Jim, y ambos echaron a correr por el pasillo armados con los palos, golpeando cosas de vez en cuando cosas y con la música sonando a tope desde el despacho.

 _When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat_

 _Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives?_

 _Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams!_

-¡Míster Aladdín!-protestó uno de los recepcionistas, mientras Aladdín pasaba a su lado y le tiraba el ordenador de un golpe.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió Jim al verlo, rompiendo una lámpara de la entrada. Los de seguridad ya corrían detrás de ellos-¡VAMOS!

Salieron al aparcamiento de la MTV y montando Aladdín en su alfombra y Jim en su tabla se alejaron volando de allí.

-¡YUHUUUUUUU!-gritó Jim emocionado. A su lado Aladdín soltaba carcajadas mientras el gélido viento le daba en la cara. Iban a hacer otra de sus carreras, por supuesto.

-¿No tienes frío?-le preguntó Jim a Aladdín cuando después de estarse persiguiendo por entre los autovolantes por casi una hora pararon en una cornisa.

-Que va… -dijo Aladdín, que solo llevaba el chaleco para protegerse de cintura para arriba-he pasado más frío, en serio.

-Resolveré esto-dijo Jim indicando los cálculos que ahora iban bien guardados en su bolsillo-confía en mí…

-Siempre…-dijo Aladdín y dándole un fuerte abrazo de nuevo se despidieron-será mejor que vuelva, porque creo que me la voy a cargar… tú no te preocupes, no saben quién eres.

-Y si no me da igual. Pensaba echarte la culpa…-bromeó Jim.

-Feliz Navidad Jim-dijo Aladdín mientras subía a su alfombra.

-Feliz Navidad, tío. Pásalo bien-Jim sonrió con sinceridad. Se miraron una última vez y luego Aladdín se alejó volando en la alfombra, perdiéndose entre los copos que volvían a caer por la ciudad.

-Mierda…-Jim montó en la tabla y se apresuró a dirigirse a la zona roja. La nevada esta vez prometía ser buena…

* * *

Mamá estaría ya volviendo a casa con el abuelo Hawkins. Jim no se hacía a la idea de tener que aguantarlo esas vacaciones, los recuerdos que tenía del abuelo no eran muy buenos. Pero en fin, si se sentía tan solo como para llamarlos, tampoco pasaba nada por aceptarle entre ellos. No está bien dejar que alguien se sienta solo. Jim lo había aprendido con el tiempo…

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-Jim vio que el acceso del vórtice de tráfico que iba a tomar para entrar en la zona roja estaba cortado por ventiscas. Diez guardias rojos puestos en fila impedían el paso, desviando a los autos. Tendría que coger la entrada del norte. Dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados esquivó varios coches y se dirigió hacia allí, rozando los tejados más altos de los edificios blancos.

Jim se vio obligado a pararse en un semáforo cuando este dejó pasar a un centenar de coches que venían en la dirección contraria. Arrodillándose en la tabla, consultó su móvil distraído. La calma con la que se tomaba el estar suspendido a más de mil metros de altura era increíble.

-¡Es Jim! ¡Eh Jim! ¡Hola!-saludó una voz conocida. Jim se volvió con sorpresa para ver en el coche de al lado la ventanilla bajarse, y una carita regordeta y alegre asomarse para saludarlo: era Michael Banks, el hijo del banquero George Banks que había conseguido retrasarle la deuda a su madre (con un poco de persuasión por parte de Jim).

-¡Hola Jim!-saludó la hermana de Michael, Jane, asomándose también. Los niños llevaban unos elegantes sombreritos y en la mano de Michael había un enorme chupachups.

-Eh ¿cómo os va?-preguntó Jim sonriéndoles.

-¿Ya tiene tu mamá el dinero Jim?-preguntó Michael. A Jim le conmovió que el niño siguiese acordándose de eso pasado ya tantas semanas. Cuando eres niño muchas veces te preocupas más por el resto. Creciendo, aprendes a dejar de hacerlo.

-Sí, lo tiene-dijo Jim echándose el cabello hacia atrás-ya tenemos el recibo. Nos ayudó mucho, vuestro padre.

-¿Sí? ¡Ayyy!-Jane dio palmaditas, emocionada-¿lo ves Michael? ¡Te dije que lo haría!

-Bueno niños, basta ya, os va a entrar frío-dijo una tercera voz. Una mujer muy elegante y a juicio de Jim bastante pija se asomó también por la ventana, mirando a Jim muy seria. Llevaba un sombrerito negro adornado con flores y en la mano derecha sujetaba un paraguas con la cabeza de un loro, que a Jim le llamó mucho la atención.

-Si conduce del modo en el que le he visto hacerlo, un día va a tener un accidente-dijo la mujer mirando a Jim con severidad. El arqueó una ceja, divertido, mirando luego a los niños, que parecían más cortados ante la presencia de su institutriz. Jim recordaba que ellos ya la habían mencionado… ¿cómo era la palabra que habían dicho…? Era una palabra muy larga…

-Que paséis buena Navidad…-le dijo Jim a los niños. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Mary y haciendo rugir el motor de su _Solaryum_ arrancó, esquivando a los autovolantes que venían en dirección contraria y perdiéndose entre el barullo.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo Mary cruzándose de brazos- vaya sinvergüenza.

-¿Qué te ocurre Mary Poppins?-preguntó Jane con un hilo de voz-¿estás enfadada?

-Sí, no sueles ser así-añadió Michael, más directo.

-El viento está cambiando niños, y estoy preocupada-dijo Mary mirando su interfono, preocupada. No había noticias de ese asesino… iba a tener que empezar a investigar más a fondo… empezaría por el manicomio, Witzed. Esa noche la tenía libre, así que podría acercarse un rato. Ella no celebraba la Navidad, ni tenía con quién. Merlín ya no estaba…

-Pero aún nos quieres… ¿no?-preguntó Jane angustiada. Mary Poppins la miró, tardando unos segundos en verla de verdad. No quería estar distraída y descuidarlos. Eso era lo que hacían los señores Banks con ellos. Así que apartó de sus pensamientos a Oogie Boogie y se concentró en los niños.

-Pues claro que no os quiero Jane Banks… ¡si sigues siendo tan impertinente, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?!

Jane y Michael se miraron y sonrieron, traviesos. Esa sí era la Mary Poppins que conocían. El chófer de los Banks arrancó, y ellos se acercaron a Mary aferrándose a ella para que les diera calor.

-¿Nos cantas una canción sobre el invierno Mary Poppins?-pidió Jane con voz suave.

-Sí, una en la que salga el Yeti-pidió Michael.

-En estas señaladas fechas, lo más indicado es un villancico-dijo Mary-así que estaos quietos, mientras pienso en alguno…

 _Llega otra vez Navidad_

 _Vuelve Jesús a buscar_

 _En nuestros corazones un portal_

 _Dónde cobijo encontrar_

 _Sentir calor del hogar_

 _Un corazón sencillo su cuna será_

 _Si regalas palabras y risas_

 _Y al que llora consuelo le das_

 _Es tu alma una estrella que brilla y en tu corazón llega la Navidad_

 _Es tu alma una estrella que brilla y en tu corazón llegó Navidad._

Por algún extraño motivo la misma canción asomaba a la mente de Jim en aquel preciso momento. Era un villancico que les habían enseñado en la escuela tiempo atrás. De niños solían llevarlos a la Iglesia y venía un cura, parecido al Fraile Tuck, que les hablaba de Jesús. De eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero Jim aún recordaba muchas cosas. La religión le parecía rara, absurda y aburrida. Pero desde que había muerto, empezaba a manifestar un interés nuevo por ella. Porque realmente si necesitaba motivos para creer en lo imposible, sin duda ya los había tenido.

Al llegar a casa Jim dejó la tabla en su pequeño taller del garaje y fue a la cocina. Le había dicho a su madre que recogería la cocina por ella antes de que ella volviese con el abuelo Carl. Así que metió todos los platos en el fregadero, abrió el grifo y los mojó a toda velocidad. El invento de Maurice de secado instantáneo le habría venido muy bien en ese momento. Cogiendo un trapo enorme envolvió todos los platos y fue secándolos rápidamente, mientras se ponía la radio y bailaba al compás, distraído. Se sentía más contento últimamente, y no sabía por qué. Podría ser por Bella, podría ser por las vacaciones… pero sabía que era otra cosa: simplemente el hecho de seguir con vida ya era más que suficiente para celebrarlo.

 _See the girl with the diamonds and the shoes? yeah  
She walks around like she's got nothin' to lose  
Yes she's a go-getter, she's everybody's type  
She's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hype  
She's got her own elevation, holy motivation  
'Til I wrote some letters on big bold signs_

 _I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now  
And you've been such a, such a good friend of me  
Know that I love you somehow  
I met you, hallelujah, I got faith_

Morfo se acercó a Jim, que lo cogió por sus minúsculos bracitos y se subió a la mesa de la cocina, dando palmas animadamente. De no ser porque conocía los poderes de Morfo, no hubiera podido engañar a Yzma en la tercera misión y conseguir acabar con ella. Increíble, ¿verdad? Dando un salto Jim aterrizó en el suelo de rodillas dando luego una pirueta mientras Morfo le aplaudía entusiasmado.

Jim estaba haciendo el moonwalk mientras recolocaba los cubiertos cuando la puerta sonó y entró su madre, cargada con una maleta de equipaje, y seguida de un hombre bajito, viejo y malencarado. Vaya, el abuelo Carl no había cambiado nada: solo era unos ocho, nueve años más viejo que la última vez que se vieron.

-Tu habitación está arriba… te subo el equipaje ahora mismo…-decía Sarah distraída.

-¿Me va a tocar subir escaleras?-preguntó el abuelo Carl con voz grave.

-También tienes el sofá…-comentó Jim fríamente. El abuelo Carl y Sarah se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

-Oh, Jim…-Sarah se recuperó enseguida, forzando una sonrisa incómoda-aquí está el abuelo… ¿podrías subirle tú las maletas, eh…? Por qué… ¿por qué no os saludáis?

Jim y el abuelo se miraron con tanto desprecio que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El incómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por los gorgoritos de Morfo que iba y venía por la estancia sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó finalmente el abuelo Carl señalando a Morfo.

-Nuestra mascota…-explicó Sarah-es muy divertida, ya verás.

-Me parece que habría que llamar a los de control de plagas…-observó el abuelo Carl, receloso- _eso_ podría reproducirse…

-Tranquilo, no lo hará…-dijo Jim irónico, recogiendo a Morfo entre sus manos y haciéndole cosquillas en su gelatinoso vientre.

-No hablaba del bicho…-dijo el abuelo Carl, grosero. Jim alzó las cejas, e iba a contestar cuando vio el gesto suplicante de su madre y decidió callarse. Tirando de las comisuras de sus labios forzó una sonrisa de hiena mientras le asesinaba con la mirada.

-Te subiré la maleta…-se ofreció Jim agarrando el equipaje del abuelo Carl.

-¡Eeespera!-el abuelo intentó impedirlo, preocupado, pero era tarde: Jim empezó a arrastrar la maleta por las escaleras procurando darle un buen golpe contra las paredes y sacudirla como una batidora. El abuelo Carl miró a Sarah, furioso-veo que sigue sin domesticar…

-Bueno… podrías probar tú con él. A mí no me funciona nada-replicó ella, molesta-tu siempre sabes qué hacer…

-¡No he venido aquí a ocuparme de tu hijo!-se escandalizó el abuelo Carl.

-¡Pues yo ahora mismo tampoco puedo ocuparme de él!-replicó Sarah, dándole la espalda para ir hacia la lavadora-discúlpame pero tengo trabajo…

-Voy a por Dug-dijo Carl saliendo a la entrada, y empezó a silbar-¡Vamos perrito, ven! ¡Vamos, Dug!

En su cuarto Jim recolocó las cosas. Sabía que el abuelo lo cotillearía todo, así que bloqueó su ordenador y guardó las revistas eróticas y las de motos y tablas de surf en los estantes más altos, donde no alcanzaría. Carl siempre había sido un taponcete, herencia por la que Jim y Sarah tampoco eran muy altos.

Jim decidió conservar el código de Aladdín en la cartera, al menos por ahora, aunque era peligroso salir a la calle así, porque podían atracarle. Cuando el abuelo se largara y él recuperase su cuarto, haría una copia. De repente, otro pensamiento lo detuvo… ¿cuánto iba él a quedarse?

-No me lo ha dicho… quizá mucho tiempo…-dijo Sarah fingiendo estar muy ocupada para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de furia de su hijo.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-suspiró Jim, vencido.

-¡Esa boca!-exclamó el abuelo Carl, mientras volvía a entrar en la casa, seguido de un enorme perro que al ver a Jim se tiró encima suyo y le lamió la cara-¡Dug no! ¡No chupes eso! ¡A saber dónde ha estado!

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-repitió Jim apretando los puños mientras las babas de Dug le estropeaban el peinado y le corrían por el rostro. Le esperaba una Navidad poco usual, desde luego. Y él que se quejaba de la monotonía…

* * *

Al fin llegó la tarde esperada: la mayoría de trabajos terminaban hoy más pronto, en el único día del año en el que Suburbia se paraba a celebrar. En la zona blanca la mayoría de edificios de oficinas quedaban vacíos y todo el mundo se iba a sus casas. En la roja en cambio muchos trabajadores continuaban en sus puestos (sobre todo la policía y empleados de seguridad como los de Witzed). Pero todos tenían ese espíritu que inexplicablemente se apoderaba de ellos una vez al año. El de los buenos propósitos, el de ser mejores y sembrar el amor. Un propósito estúpido.

En las distintas casas todos celebraban la Navidad de forma diferente: Jim había quedado con Tarzán y Jim en un parque para charlar un rato, y luego volvió a su piso, donde iba a ayudar a Sarah con la cena que celebraba el doctor Doopler, el jefe de ella que era quien les alquilaba el piso y mantenía. Sarah y Jim se vestirían con uniforme de servicio y atenderían a los invitados de Doopler. Por suerte la fiesta terminaría pronto, y luego ellos podrían cenar a las doce. El abuelo Carl protestó mucho con todo eso, pero no le hicieron caso.

Lady Tremaine y sus hijas cenaban en un restaurante caro de la zona blanca. Lady Tremaine había pensado que por una vez podía permitirse el lujo, aunque el dinero no fuera muy bien. Se sentía plena sabiendo que mientras ella degustaba el champán, Cenicienta estaba en una celda de máxima seguridad con un mísero plato de hablas mal cocinado. Efectivamente Ella lloraba amargamente sabiendo el día que era y que su padre no estaba ya, y apenas podía comer por el terror a lo que iba a sucederle luego…

-Mamá, tenemos preparado un villancico de Navidad-dijo Drizella mientras metía sus dedos en el champán intentando sacar un anillo que se le había caído dentro.

-No por favor, no me hagáis eso-respondió Lady Tremaine, sarcástica.

-Se llama "El caganet de Belén"-añadió Anastasia, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Lady Tremaine suspiró ¿cómo podían ser tan profundamente imbéciles? Y sobre todo ¿por qué las quería tanto, aun así? Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hamish jr… ya se ocuparía también de él… a fin de cuentas era su madre, y debía educarle…

En el barrio de Hapana Timón y Pumbaa habían preparado una cena especial en su casa con su hijo Bunga, que había vuelto de estudiar en la ciudad vecina de Tiro. Bunga tenía veinte años, y ellos lo habían adoptado cuando era solo un bebé en un barrio sombrío de la zona roja. Lo querían mucho más de lo que podían querer a ninguna otra criatura.

-Papá y papá… tengo una noticia que daros…-dijo Bunga mirándolos a ratos a cada uno, y luego tomando aire-voy a casarme.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Pumbaa, sonriendo emocionado.

-¿Ya?-Timón no parecía tan convencido.

-Es una chica buena, tenéis que conocerla… es una gorila-aclaró Bunga.

-Uh, no has perdido tú el tiempo…-ironizó Timón, trinchando sus gusanos navideños para comérselos.

-El problema es que… bueno…-Bunga se revolvió algo incómodo-a su padre…

-¿No le gustas tú?-preguntó Pumbaa, siempre concernido por esos asuntos.

-No, no… no le gustan… los homosexuales…-explicó Bunga, cortado.

-Aaaaaaaah…-Timón y Pumbaa se miraron alzando una ceja, y luego siguieron comiendo con calma.

-¿No… no os parece mal?-preguntó Bunga preocupado.

-¿A nosotros? Pues no-dijo Timón-el problema es de él, no nuestro… pero si tú quieres casarte con ella, ni él ni nosotros tenemos nada que decir…

-No sé si su padre opina igual…-musitó Bunga.

-Bueno, invítale a comer aquí mañana-sugirió Pumbaa.

-Es Navidad, tendrá planes-le recordó Timón.

-Pues a cenar-se corrigió Pumbaa-y ya verás como cuando nos conoce no piensa igual.

Diciendo esto el jabalí engulló un cuenco de cucarachas azules manchándose la boca con su sangre amarillenta.

-Seguro…-murmuró Bunga con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Lilo también celebraba la Navidad en el piso de los padres de David, que eran una familia acomodada pese a vivir en la zona roja. Ella y Stitch se sentaban en la mesa de los pequeños mientras David, Nanny y la hermana de David, Rose, comían con los señores Kawena. Nanny era muy afortunada, como Sarah siempre le decía, porque se llevaba muy bien con sus suegros, y también con Rose, que era una chica dulce y encantada de tenerla como cuñada. Bueno, cuñada no exactamente, y ese era uno de los temas de la cena…

-Ahora estás ganando un buen sueldo…-decía el señor Kawena con seriedad-y no me quiero morir sin tener nietos…

-Papá…-replicó David, cortado.

-David no es el problema, si no yo…-se apresuró a decir Nanny para echarle un cable a su novio-tengo mil problemas, y un hijo solo me traería más problemas…

-Oh, dan una alegría superior a todo lo demás-dijo la señora Kawena quitándole importancia.

Lilo escuchaba la conversación desde su mesita, con el rostro abatido. Ella sabía que si Nanny y David no se casaban, era precisamente por ella. Nanny tenía que cuidarla, y eso era una gran responsabilidad. Ojalá fuese un poquito más mayor y pudiera irse. Así ya no la molestaría más…

-Para ya-le dijo Lilo a Stitch, que estaba lamiendo el plato de la sopa distraído.

-Lilo caraculo-dijo el monstruito haciéndola un corte de manga.

-¡Eso no se hace!-le regañó Lilo dándole un manotazo. Stitch se encogió, malhumorado.

-Stitch quiere patinaje-dijo Stitch señalando a la televisión, donde el programa del Genio ya estaba teniendo lugar: habían puesto una pista de hielo en el plató y había un número de patinaje artístico precioso.

-Mañana podemos ir si quieres-dijo Lilo con calma. Luego bajó la voz un poco más-después de investigar…

-¡Síiii!-exclamó Stitch emocionado.

Lilo volvió a concentrarse en escuchar la conversación de "los mayores", intranquila.

-Mamá, Nanny tiene que cuidar a Lilo…-le recordó Rose a la señora Kawena en un susurro.

-Cierto pero un niño más no es un problema. Vosotros fuisteis dos y nunca tuve problema en criaros y llevar un trabajo-replicó la señora Kawena indiferente.

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez qué nos dejó abandonados en Fantasyland?-le dijo David a Rose, que rió malvadamente.

-Sí claro… una sola vez en mi vida, y ya soy la peor madre del mundo…-dijo la señora Kawena, dramática.

David y Nanny se miraron, nerviosos. Tal vez era el momento de contarlo. Ella le tomó de la mano y se decidió a hablar, porque sabía que para él era difícil.

-En realidad, nosotros… bueno, yo he encontrado un trabajo como secretaria en una empresa de Republika… y David también ha pedido el traslado…

Se hizo un breve silencio en la mesa. Los señores Kawena se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Republika Republika, quieres decir? ¿La ciudad?-preguntó el señor Kawena, asombrado.

-Sí papá, la ciudad del este-dijo Rose, que tenía un complejo de hermana listilla.

-Ya sé dónde está Republika, he estado un par de veces-respondió el señor Kawena, cortante-pero David ¿por qué?

-Ha sido una decisión mía-respondió Nanny, a la que le molestaba un poco que el señor Kawena se dirigiese siempre a su hijo en vez de a ella cuando tocaba decidir algo-en esta ciudad tenemos pocas posibilidades pero en Republika… podemos empezar una nueva vida…

-¿Y para qué queréis una nueva vida…?-preguntó la señora Kawena, angustiada-¿no sois felices aquí?

-Sí lo somos mamá-aclaró David, al que Nanny agradeció que se atreviera a hablar al fin-solo es que… bueno, queremos hacerlo, y ya está. Queremos salir de Suburbia una temporada, cambiar de aires. Y ganaremos más dinero…

-Pero si os quedáis en Suburbia podríais ganar mucho más-insistió el señor Kawena, ceñudo.

-Pues es que no lo estamos ganando-gruñó David, mirando a su padre enfadado. ¿Por qué tenían siempre que discutir todo lo que él hacía?

-Suburbia es la ciudad más grande de todas-dijo la señora Kawena-y la más rica…

-En realidad esa es China…-recordó Rose.

-Sin contar a China-se corrigió la señora Kawena-¿dónde vais a estar mejor que aquí?

En ese momento el programa del Genio se interrumpía para el noticiero de la noche. La primera noticia era la más comentada: Oogie Boogie había sido visto al fin, cerca del barrio de la zona blanca de los Puentes. La policía estaba peinando la zona, pero no había muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo.

-Recuerden que si ven a esta criatura no deben acercarse a ella bajo ningún pretexto ni intentar nada, avisen de inmediato a las autoridades-dijo el presentador, muy serio.

-Oogie Boogie se encuentra en la lista de los diez más buscados de Suburbia, y también ahora de los diez más buscados de Gathar-informó la presentadora, mientras la lista aparecía en la pantalla pequeña. Lilo la observó, curiosa.

 _LOS DIEZ MÁS BUSCADOS DE SUBURBIA:_

 _Profesor Padriac Rátigan (jefe criminal)_

 _Oogie Boogie (recluso fugado)_

 _Capitán Jack Sparrow (pirata)_

 _Capitán Héctor Barbossa (pirata)_

 _Rey Candy (jefe criminal)_

 _Doctor Drakeen (inventor)_

 _Bagheraa (jefe criminal)_

 _Fidget (asesino a sueldo)_

 _Shere Khan (jefe criminal)_

 _Doctor Heinz Doofesmirth (inventor)_

 _La lista se ha visto sometida a variaciones debido a la muerte de James Garfio e Yzma, anteriormente también ocupantes._

-Creo que esta es una buena razón para irnos-comentó David señalando la televisión-esta ciudad está llena de criminales ¿sabes que la tasa de crimen en Republika es del cuarenta por ciento?

-Aquí es del noventa-recordó Rose.

-¿Y qué? A ti eso no te afecta-replicó el señor Kawena, cerrado en banda.

-Hasta que lo haga…-replicó David.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo…

-O sí… papá, esta ciudad está llena de odio, y ahora más que nunca… es solo cuestión de tiempo que todo…explote-dijo David muy serio. El señor Kawena negó con la cabeza, arrogante. Él creía saberlo todo.

-Qué tontería…

-De un modo u otro nos iremos…-dijo Nanny-no os preocupéis, hay un tren que lleva muy bien hasta Repúblika, podréis venir a visitarnos a menudo, sobre todo ahora que os vais a jubilar.

-Sí, eso es cierto…-reconoció la señora Kawena.

La tensión de la conversación se rebajó un poco con esto último y pronto volvían a conversar amistosamente. Pero Lilo no estaba tan contenta. Ella no quería marcharse, y menos a otra ciudad. Además, si Gantz la llamaba en Suburbia… ¿cómo iba luego a regresar ella a su casa, si vivía a miles de kilómetros de allí?

-Lilo… sonríe…-la intentó animar Stitch. Lilo hundió la cabeza en la mesa, cansada.

-Me va a estallar el cerebelo-dijo con voz lúgubre. Stitch la tomó de la mano con sus garritas azules.

-Ven-la indicó, llevándola a la terraza de la casa. Lilo le siguió de mala gana, cuando vio que nevaba de nuevo, y dejaba un paisaje precioso, todo cubierto de nieve con unas pocas personas caminando por las calles de abajo.

-Qué bonito…-dijo Lilo emocionada, y abrazó a su amigo-gracias Stitch, tú sí que sabes animarme.

-Jiji… Stitch-dijo el monstruíto sonriendo con sus afilados dientes.

-¿No vais a coger frío?-preguntó David acercándose con ellos a ver la nevada.

-No…-Lilo dejó que el chico la abrazara a ella y a Stitch y los tres contemplaron la ciudad absortos en la nieve que caía.

* * *

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _never… had … FRIEND LIIIIKE ME! Ha ha ha_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Cuando el número terminó todos los bailarines corrieron a las cámaras y saludaron emocionados, abrazándose unos a otros.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, SUBURBIA!-gritó el Genio emocionado mientras abrazaba a Aladdín y al chef francés. Louis se había recuperado rápido tras su última batalla contra Sebastián, sobre todo porque ese programa había sido retransmitido en directo y había recibido unas críticas muy buenas, llegando incluso a ser considerado "el mejor de todos".

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO!-gritaban los bailarines y presentadores mientras los títulos de crédito aparecían en pantalla desfilando ante cámara.

El programa había estado lleno de grandes momentos como un divertidísimo sketch de la Banda del Patio donde Aladdín había hecho una interpretación tremenda, bailes exóticos con acrobacias como el del patinaje artístico y el Genio más gracioso que nunca, metiendo por supuesto chistes sobre política que hicieron hervir de rabia a Pete detrás de las cámaras.

Aladdín abrazó a TJ, Spinelli y Gretchen, mientras unos camareros les servían un pequeño aperitivo a todos los participantes en el show.

-Has estado brillante-le dijo Celia acercándose al moreno y sonriendo. Estaba claro que no quería pasar la Nochebuena sola…

-Gracias…-respondió Aladdín forzando una sonrisa y alejándose luego. No la pasaría con él.

-¡Ahora toca beber y beber hasta reventar!-exclamó Gretchen ajustándose sus enormes gafas de culo de botella. En la realidad era una juerguera tremenda.

-Parece que hay fiesta en la casa del Genio, me lo acaba de decir-informó Prickly , que interpretaba al director del colegio como personaje recurrente en el sketch de "la Banda".

-¡Bien! ¡Él siempre contrata chorbis guapas!-exclamó Gus emocionado.

-¿Chorbis, en serio?-terció TJ, burlón, y Gus le dio un amistoso golpe-yo voy a pasar la Nochebuena con Sabrina. Será nuestra primera juntos.

-Ya, no nos cuentes más-terció Spinelli, que en realidad estaba celosa porque ella estaba enamorada de TJ. Desde que él salía con la espectacular cantante Sabrina, no hablaba de otra cosa.

Aladdín se quedó pensativo al escuchar a TJ. Le gustaría tener a Yasmín para pasar la noche con ella. La echaba cada vez más de menos. En realidad, pensaba pasar la Nochebuena él solito. Ya había tomado una decisión.

-Aladdín, ¿tienes un momento?-le llamó el señor Waternoose. Al ya se lo esperaba: después de acabar el show, Waternoose y Pete querían tener un par de palabritas con él por la "bromita" de cargarse cosas aquella mañana con un amigo. Pero aprovechando el bullicio Aladdín se escaqueó y subió a una limusina que iba en dirección a la casa del Genio, con el director Prikley, Gretchen, Spinelli, Gus y Alan A'Dale, el gallo cantante de _country_.

-Un buen show Aladdín… hemos roto records de audiencia-explicó Alan A'Dale rasgando su guitarra, que siempre llevaba consigo-esto me inspira para una canción.

-No te molestes…-dijo la vieja Finster, actriz que hacía de la "profe mala" en "la Banda del Patio".

-Hay una procesión esta noche en honor a Billy… sus fans van a recordar su primera Navidad sin él-dijo Alan A'Dale.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Aladdín. Miles de fans del Cobra iban a dejar la comodidad de sus casas para salir esa noche con fotos de Billy y encender velas para recordarlo. Aladdín también había ido a encender una vela en su casa, pero no pensaba ir. Spencer sí había ido, de hecho desfilaba entre los muchos fans como uno más, anónimo, sin que nadie de los que le rodeaban supiera que él era el único que realmente había entendido a Billy, y el único a quien Billy había querido de verdad. Pero él lo prefería así.

"Feliz Navidad Billy"-dijo Spencer encendiendo su vela. Ojalá la luz lo guiase, allí donde estuviera.

-Hay gente que tiene muy poco qué hacer-comentó el director Prickley bebiendo de una copa de cava que había en la limusina.

-Cuidado no manches la tapicería-le advirtió Spinelli-no me apetece mucho la casa del Genio… siempre se llena… creo que me iré a los Puentes…

-Como veas…-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros. Podría irse con ella, Spinelli era una de sus mejores amigas en la MTV, pero antes tenía algo qué hacer.

-Yo puedo ir contigo Spinelli-sugirió Gus viendo su oportunidad.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto Gus-gruñó la chica, quitándoselo de encima.

La casa del Genio era un caos en ese momento: había gente por todas partes, en sus jardines y piscina, nadando. Las casas de Beverly Hills estaban protegidas por una burbuja anticlimática, por lo que siempre hacía buen tiempo, mientras que en el resto de Suburbia te congelabas incluso con abrigo.

Había actores, cantantes y estrellas deportivas por todas partes. También altos cargos y ricos empresarios que hicieron a Aladdín revolverse las entrañas. Las prostitutas de lujo buscaban el mejor postor para pasar la noche con él y cobrar más que el sueldo de un funcionario, mientras el alcohol corría por todas partes y también la droga: entrando en uno de los despachos de la casa Aladdín vio que había cola para echar la cocaína sobre la mesa y esnifársela.

Aladdín se acordaba de sus navidades anteriores, en el orfanato de Madame Medusa donde ella había permitido que McLeach los violase a él y a su hermana. Recordó su posterior marcha del orfanato y sus Nochebuenas en un comedor social con cientos de niños hambrientos y un par de buenas monjas que estaban desbordadas porque no había comida para todos.

La cantante Violetta cogió un plato de aceitunas para comérselo pero la dieron un empujón y se le cayeron todas. Mientras reía y cogía otra bandeja, un camarero recogió las aceitunas del suelo y las tiró a la basura. Hacía solo una Nochebuena, Aladdín habría matado por una de esas aceitunas. Solo una.

Las prostitutas bailaban encima de los ricos que las metían dinero en el sujetador mientras la música y las luces impedían ver nada. El Genio estaba también acomodado en un sofá contando con su potente voz un par de chistes a unas actrices que reían forzadamente, porque en realidad no le pillaban demasiado.

Aladdín vio el champán derramarse por encima de los caros sofás. Olió el humo de las carísimas drogas y tabacos que solo los millonarios podían permitirse. Vio los billetes volar por la estancia mientras todo el mundo intentaba jactarse de algo, unos de sus películas, otros de sus empresas, etc, etc…

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus colegas del barrio de la Guardia? Más de uno iría al desfile de Billy, y luego a beber en una discoteca auténtica para pasarlo bien. Sería cutre, sería pobre, pero sería auténtico… serían sus verdaderos hermanos, y su verdadera vida. A lo mejor aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzarlos, y le dejaban pinchar algo a él.

-¡Aladdín! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! ¡Gran Alí, príncipe Alí!-le aclamó el Genio al verle acercarse. Llevaba un suntuoso abrigo de plumas y unas gafas tintadas de violeta para resaltar aún más su aspecto excéntrico.

-Hola… quería hablar contigo-dijo Aladdín sentándose en el sofá mientras las actrices se lo comían con los ojos.

-Hablar lo que se dice hablar no vamos a poder ahora mismo-dijo el Genio riendo-¡pero siempre puedes bailar! ¡Hoy les hemos machacado, campeón!

-Solo es un momento-dijo Aladdín bebiendo un sorbo de tónica, muy tranquilo-Quería decirte que lo dejo…

El Genio que también estaba bebiendo se atragantó al oírlo, y sus acompañantes le dieron palmadas en la espalda intentando calmarlo. Las apartó, nervioso.

-¿Qué dejas el _qué_?-preguntó, ya sin sonreír.

-El trabajo-especificó Aladdín, divertido por su situación-lo siento…

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?-el Genio negó con la cabeza, extrañado-Al, Al… ¡Aladdín!

Él ya se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba, cuando el Genio lo agarró del hombro y lo viró bruscamente. No era la primera vez que el Genio veía una determinación así en los ojos de alguien. Él una vez hace ya mucho tiempo también había decidido alejarse del opulento y falso mundo de la fama, pero había terminado por volver a engullirlo. No permitiría que Aladdín escapase. Era estúpido.

-Si buscas un aumento, hay otras formas de pedirlo-dijo el Genio con seriedad. Aladdín negó con la cabeza, riendo, mientras sacaba su carnet de accionista de la MTV y lo rompía en su cara.

-Lo dejo Genio… feliz Navidad-dijo.

-Qué tontería Al, estás borracho-dijo el Genio mirando a los lados. Había demasiado escándalo como para que nadie los escuchase, afortunadamente para ellos-deja que te lleve a casa…

-No he estado tan sobrio en mucho tiempo-negó Aladdín convencido-vendí mi alma al diablo el día que acepté trabajar aquí. Pues ahora lo dejo. Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma.

El Genio iba a soltar un taco gordo, pero se contuvo. Miró a un lado y a otro, entrecerrando sus ojos en finas rendijas, mientras se relamía los labios azules.

-Mira a tu alrededor Al… esto es lo que cualquiera querría… tienes todo lo que puedes querer…

-Créeme, no es así-dijo Aladdín. De repente la clara verdad se asomó, como de casualidad-y tú lo sabes… porque sientes lo mismo.

-Eso no es así-rebatió el Genio con amargura-eso no es así, y tú te equivocas. Todo el mundo quiere esto… _todos quieren ser nosotros_.

-Pues les dejo un hueco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó el Genio con un hilo de voz-no eres nada sin esto… nada… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Bueno, pues… lo dejaré a la improvisación-dijo Aladdín recordando una de las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Genio se quedó sin palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir. Aladdín le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y luego salió de allí. Y cuando cruzó el umbral de la casa se sintió mejor, muchísimo mejor. Estaba dejando atrás una etapa de su vida, y lo sabía. Se notaba diferente, era extraño, pero también muy bueno.

Aladdín subió en un taxi para volver a la mansión de Billy. Abú le estaría esperando, últimamente le dejaba traerse a otros monos callejeros a la casa. Sabía que a Billy no le habría importado. Abriendo su interfono Aladdín miró sus contactos. Era una pena que Ariel no tuviese móvil. No supo por qué pensó en ella la primera de todos, tal vez porque fue ella quien lo liberó con sus palabras, la que le hizo al fin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Decidió volver a casa, darse una buena ducha y salir en la Alfombra Mágica: el banco aún no había cerrado, podía sacar una buena parte del dinero que había ganado en aquellas últimas semanas. Estaba seguro de que en el barrio de la Guardia podía ayudar a celebrar una de las mejores Navidades de la historia. Planear aquello le hizo sentir mejor que cualquiera de las fiestas y éxitos de los dos últimos meses.

* * *

-Una sopa deliciosa Sarah. Gracias, ya puedes llevártela-dijo el doctor Doopler. Sarah recogió los platos ayudada por Jim y trajo el segundo plato. Ni el doctor Doopler (un científico perruno con la cabeza en las nubes) ni sus ocho invitados eran personas muy interesantes: todos hombres solterones y aburridos cuchicheaban cuando Sarah entraba porque les daba vergüenza hablar en voz alta delante de ella, y según Jim se había enterado participaban en la elaboración de una nueva teoría sobre el planeta Gathar que podía ser toda una revolución. El chico no tenía ni idea de que iba la cosa y tampoco le interesaba ni lo más mínimo, pero al parecer era un auténtico bombazo…

-Será cualquier chorrada, como que han descubierto un nuevo material geológico-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros mientras hablaba con Bella por el interfono.

-Oh, eso sería muy interesante-reconoció Bella emocionada. Estaba preparando el pavo para comerlo con Maurice, que como siempre estaba en el sótano trabajando, esperando hasta el último segundo para arreglarse y cenar- pero por lo que me has dicho ellos son astrónomos… debe de tratarse de otra cosa… como la órbita del planeta o algo así.

-Ya…-Jim fregó los platos de sopa distraído mientras sujetaba el teléfono con su hombro-¿y tú qué tal? ¿cómo va tu padre? Dile que feliz Navidad…

-Ya sabes, abajo, como siempre… ¡Papá, Jim te desea feliz Navidad!-exclamó Bella asomándose al sótano.

-Ah sí, sí… ¡dile que yo también cariño!-exclamó Maurice. Jim sonrió al escuchar la voz del anciano. Se había encariñado mucho con él, y eso que era profesor.

Sarah entraba en ese momento a sacar la carne, cuando vio a Jim charlando por el teléfono. Ella ya sabía que andaba con una chica nueva porque Jim se lo había dicho, pero aún no la conocía. Aunque sabía que no debía cotillear, la señora Hawkins afinó el oído mientras colocaba la humeante carne en una fuente de plata de Doopler.

-Sí… oye, mañana por la tarde después de la comida y eso puedo pasarme… sí, sí, claro…-decía Jim distraído. A Sarah le sorprendió la calidez en su voz. No era por ser engreída, pero su hijo debía de ser un novio espléndido, al menos si quería…

-Tengo tu libro…-dijo Bella sonriendo mientras pasaba un dedo por el regalo de Jim, envuelto en un fuerte papel rojo.

-No…-Jim soltó una carcajada-¡te dije que no lo compraras!

-Te va a gustar-dijo Bella, sentándose y sonriendo embobada-ya verás como sí…

-Bueno… yo también tengo tu regalo…-dijo Jim. Luego bajó un poco más la voz-y te lo quiero dar pronto…

Bella se mordió el labio pensándolo. Cada vez que Jim la tocaba era como la primera vez. Cada vez que ese chico malo la atravesaba con sus ojos verdes ella sentía que su vida era valiosa, que toda la soledad de aquellos años no importaba, porque al fin una persona la quería de verdad, y esa persona era el chico más guapo, inteligente y bueno de la ciudad. Bueno no era del todo, pero Bella creía ver algo más de bondad detrás de esa faceta hostil que presentaba siempre. Y creía poder ayudarle a sacarla fuera. Creía poder cambiar a Jim, hacerle mejor. Y Jim creía lo mismo. Sentir la devoción absoluta que Bella tenía hacia él al principio solo había sentido para hacerle sentir superior y dominante, pero ahora se sentía conmovido por ella, y sabía que además de su madre, tenía otros cálidos brazos a los que acudir. Unos brazos entre los que además podía hacer muchas más cosas…

-¿Y cuánto os queda para que podáis cenar?-preguntó Bella preparando el pavo en la mesa.

-Ya van a pasar al segundo. Solo les queda eso y los postres, supongo que otra hora más o menos…-Jim se volvió para ver a su madre que le sonreía pícaramente. La hizo un gesto para que se marchara y Sarah se rió.

-Me gustaría verte con ese uniforme de camarero…-susurró Bella entrelazando un rizo en sus dedos. Jim con una camisa blanca y una pajarita negra la hacía tener escalofríos con solo imaginarlo.

-Bueno, verás, estoy muy sexy-comentó Jim, mirando a su madre malicioso. Sarah se dejó de reír y miró a Jim fingiendo escándalo-pero cuando acabe de cenar puedo acercarme… si no te parece tarde…

-Nunca me lo parecería…-dijo Bella sonriendo. Esperaría toda la noche en vela si hacía falta para encontrarlo. Cada segundo sin tenerlo a su lado se le hacía eterno.

Cuando finalmente Jim colgó miró a su madre cruzando los brazos.

-Eres una cotilla-la reprendió.

-Venga ya, tendrás que presentármela ¿no?-dijo Sarah acariciando el rostro de su hijo-me alegra verte tan contento.

-Ya…-Jim desvió la mirada, algo incómodo. Su madre era la única persona que conocía más o menos lo que había pasado con Ariel. Y aún veía en los ojos de ella el recuerdo de lo vivido con la pelirroja. Él sabía que Sarah se había hecho amiga de la sirenita, y que también lamentaba su marcha. Él sabía que Sarah deseaba verlos a los dos juntos… pero bueno, ya era sabido como había terminado todo…

-Mamá…-Sarah se detuvo al escuchar a su hijo llamarla. Hacía mucho que no la llamaba "mamá". Lo creas o no, eso es importante para una madre.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Sarah volviéndose y ocultando su emoción.

-¿Y tú estás contenta? Conmigo, quiero decir…-Jim la miró esperanzado. Se miraron durante unos segundos, ambos conteniendo la emoción, y tantas cosas que querrían decir.

-Sí Jim-dijo Sarah finalmente-claro que lo estoy.

Acercándose a él le besó en la mejilla y le sacudió un poco el cabello. Luego recogió la fuente y se dispuso a bajar de nuevo a la casa de Doopler. No debían retrasarse más.

-¿Ya estáis aquí otra vez?-el abuelo Carl acababa de volver de dar un paseo a Dug, y el perro correteó por toda la casa persiguiendo a Morfo que había ido con ellos-tú bicho raro es un peligro nacional.

-Oh, cállate-dijo Jim dándole la espalda y yéndose también a la casa de Doopler. El abuelo Carl se quedó con la palabra en la boca, viendo a su nieto alejarse. Al principio pareció asombrado, pero luego endureció el rostro, como siempre. Niñato impresentable. No merecía ser ni su nieto…

* * *

Suburbia y las demás ciudades de los hombres celebraban la Nochebuena en paz. Por increíble que pareciera, esta era la noche en que menos criminalidad había en todo el mundo. Hasta los ladrones preferían pasar la noche con su familia. Aún así seguía habiendo patrullas y alta seguridad en todo el reino… hay mentes criminales que nunca descansan. El capitán de policía Tex fue avisado por radio de que habían sido encontrados dos cadáveres en un parque cercano al barrio de Sherwood. Dos cadáveres de niños. Decidió ir a investigar.

Entretanto las cenas por toda la ciudad recordaban el nacimiento de Jesús, o por lo menos la importancia de reunirse en familia para celebrar buenos momentos. En Nôtre-Dame, la catedral de Suburbia que se encontraba en la zona blanca, el Archidiácono daba una misa solemne a la que asistirían muchos de los altos cargos de la ciudad.

En la Estrella Azul no se celebraba la Navidad, claro. Los magos eran agnósticos, o al menos creían en otro tipo de poder que no era el de la mano de Dios: ellos creían en la magia como fuerza superior a todas las demás, pero la magia no tiene voz ni mandamientos. Actúa de modo inescrutable, pero actúa siempre bien.

Sentados en corro en pequeños cojines disfrutando de la comida los alumnos de la Estrella disfrutaban de una suculenta cena con sopa caliente y delicioso pescado mientras los magos más poderosos comían en un gran comedor, presidido por los Siete. En este caso serían los seis, ya que Mary Poppins no estaba. La maga tenía mucho trabajo que hacer esa noche. Había un monstruo suelto en la ciudad. Y todos confiaban en ella para detenerlo…

-¿Tú has enviado la nevada?-le preguntó Lewis a Elsa. En las últimas semanas se habían hecho inseparables: desde que el chico conoció a Elsa en compañía del mago Merlín habían empezado a hablar, y Lewis había descubierto que Elsa era una joven muy inteligente y la única persona que parecía entenderlo en aquel agujero.

-Claro que no la he enviado-respondió Elsa con calma, aunque era mentira. Sí que lo había hecho. Cada vez notaba más consonancia entre el tiempo y sus poderes. Cuando llegaba el invierno, su magia aumentaba y la hacía sentirse más fuerte, superior a todos los demás. A veces temía lo que eso podía significar. Pero su conciencia se lo hacía olvidar enseguida.

Lejos del templo de la Estrella Azul, Tía Dalma y sus seguidores también celebraban la Navidad con una procesión similar a la que estaban haciendo los fans de Billy en el centro de Suburbia. Ariel y Sebastián, sentados en la rama de uno de los frondosos árboles del Pantano, contemplaban la procesión dirigida por Tía Dalma, que recitaba rezos extraños mientras elevaba una esfera de luz anaranjada en el aire, que iluminaba el río como un pequeño sol. Las serpientes del río rodeaban a Tía Dalma cuyo cuerpo de cintura para abajo permanecía sumergido en el pantano, y parecían besar y adorar su negra piel.

-Feli Navidá Arie-dijo Sebastián con cariño-y mi mejore deseo.

-Feliz Navidad Sebastián-Ariel cogió al cangrejo entre sus manos y le besó la viscosa cabecita-gracias por estar siempre…

-Nada…-respondió el cangrejo, restándole importancia-ay mi niña… mucho no queda aún por delante, mucho aún…

-¿Qué crees que… estarán haciendo en casa?-preguntó Ariel en un susurro.

-No lo sé, pero si quiere saberlo, e sencillo-dijo Sebastián recostándose en el regazo de Ariel mientras veía a los fieles de Tía Dalma tras ella. Algunos llevaban a sus niños recién nacidos en brazos, otros eran familias muy numerosas que lo habían dejado todo por ella. La canción que cantaban se la había compuesto Sebastián a Tía Dalma ese mismo día, como rezo especial.

 _I need to know these answers_ _  
_ _I need to find my way_ _  
_ _Seize my tomorrow_ _  
_ _Learn my yesterday_ _  
_ _I need to take these chances_ _  
_ _Let all my feelings show_ _  
_ _Can't tell what's waiting_ _  
_ _Still I need to go_ _  
_ _I need to know…_

Tía Dalma miró al cielo mientras lágrimas le caían de los ojos y le corrían el rímel. Era una drama queen, le parecía a Ariel, pero aún así era fascinante. Una mujer increíble, como pocas conocía.

Mirando al cielo Ariel se acordó de Flounders, y el corazón la atravesó con una fuerte punzada. Ojalá pudiese volver a verlo, aunque solo fuera una vez más. Hacerle saber que lo sentía mucho, que lo quería más que a nada por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-No piense tanto Ariel…-le dijo Sebastián, adivinando por su mirada lo que le ocurría-solo cierra lo ojo… y disfruta…

Ariel hizo caso y dejó que el cangrejo la cerrara los ojos. Luego suspiró profundamente y comenzó a cantar junto al resto de fieles. Poco a poco todos se callaron para escucharla a ella. Su voz era como la de un ángel. Hasta Tía Dalma detuvo su plegaria para poder disfrutar de ella. Un canto que no era de este mundo. Ariel llevaba sin cantar desde que había abandonado el mar. Y al volver a hacerlo se sentía liberada… se sentía viva de nuevo.

Cuando terminó los fieles no dijeron nada, solo siguieron con su procesión, pero muchos siguieron mirándola largo rato, fascinados por ella. Ariel se recostó en la rama, calentándose al lado de las velas que estaban colocadas por todo el pantano. Por su cabeza seguían pasando Flounders, su padre y sus hermanas… ¿qué habría sido de Attina? Ojalá pudiera verla, decirle lo mucho que sentía todo lo ocurrido, lo mucho que realmente la quería… porque sí, aún les quería, a todos… incluso a Tritón.

Por último, y odiándose a sí misma por ello, pensó en Jim. Se lo imaginó en su casa cenando con Sarah y Morfo, solos y silenciosos. Pero claro que no, Jim seguramente subiría al tejado y pasaría allí un rato reflexionando, como solía gustarle hacer. Luego cogería su tabla y se largaría a surcar los cielos de la ciudad, pues él amaba la libertad más que a nada.

Ariel se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo al recordar esas costumbres del chico. Y rápidamente se esforzó por pensar en otra cosa, porque quería acordarse de todo menos de Jim Hawkins.

 _I need to know…_

* * *

La cena en la casa de los Hawkins no era exactamente como Ariel lo había imaginado, y eso era porque no contaba con el tercer elemento de la mesa aquel día, el abuelo Hawkins, Carl, que traía aún más tensión al hogar ya de por sí disfuncional. Mientras Jim y Sarah tomaban la sopa, Carl se dedicaba a observarles con odio.

-¿No te la tomas papá?-preguntó Sarah, extrañada. Jim mantenía sus ojos clavados en el plato, intentando abstraerse de la cena, porque sabía que si no estallaría y gritaría a aquel hombre.

-Quieres envenenarme…-dijo el abuelo Carl con voz ronca-no pienso comerla.

-No se come, se bebe-dijo Jim, incapaz de contenerse. Sarah lo miró alarmada. Se temía que su padre estallara en gritos como siempre, pero Carl no lo hizo. Permaneció callado, observando a Jim mientras una lenta sonrisa iba formándose en sus labios.

-Dime hijo… ¿no vas a salir esta noche? Puedes atracar a un par de señoras antes de que amanezca-dijo con saña-así podrías comprarte otro pendiente…

-Prefiero quedarme aquí aguantándote…-dijo Jim. Iba a decir algo más pero su madre le apretó la mano, y haciendo un ejercicio de contención absoluta Jim respiró profundamente hinchando el pecho hasta que no le cabía más aire, y expulsándolo después.

-Eres un maleducado-dijo el abuelo Carl cruzándose de brazos. "Pero me tomo la sopa, gilipollas"-pensó Jim para sí. En lugar de eso dijo:

-Sí, sí que lo soy…

-Sí que lo soy-repitió Morfo con voz aguda mientras se acercaba al perro Dug y se convertía en una copia de él.

-¡Sarah! ¡Sarah, necesito tu ayuda!-se escuchó la voz de Doopler desde abajo-¡ven!

Sarah se levantó pero su padre la sujetó por la mano con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

-No vayas, estás cenando. Dile que se espere.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!-exclamó Sarah, nerviosa-¡Papá!

-¡Tienes que imponerte, hija!-exclamó Carl furioso.

-¿Quieres dejarla, pesado?-Jim apartó la mano de su abuelo de Sarah, dejándola ir-¿voy contigo?

-No, no hace falta-dijo Sarah-enseguida subo.

-Es que se quedan a dormir, ya te dije que podía pasar…-se escuchó la voz de Doopler desde abajo mientras Sarah cerraba la trampilla que daba a su piso.-gracias…

-Eres insoportable-le dijo Jim al abuelo Carl, que le miró con profundo desprecio. Luego siguió cenando la sopa, sin decir nada más. El abuelo Carl se dedicó a fulminarle con la mirada, pero Jim no le hizo ni caso. En cuanto terminase se largaba a ver a Bella. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más bajo el techo de ese ser tan insufrible.

-No has cambiado nada, James-dijo el abuelo Carl en voz baja. Jim cerró los ojos. El abuelo solía hablarle así cuando era niño, siempre regañándolo: "esto no es así, James" "deja en paz a tu madre, James, solo sabes molestar".

En el sofá, Dug jugueteaba con Morfo intentando atraparlo, parecían encantados el uno con el otro.

-Eres igual que tu padre… solo buscas formas de molestar a Sarah… de hacerla daño…-susurró el abuelo Carl con desprecio-esperaba que te curasen los años, que maduraras, pero no es así…

Jim estuvo a punto de saltar al escuchar mencionar a su madre, pero de nuevo se contuvo. Sabía que la solución no era esa: podía atacarle con sus propias armas, y ganar. Se lo debía a sí mismo, por tantos años soportándole.

-De hacer daño a mamá sabrás tú más. Eres la que peor la ha tratado de todos-dijo Jim dejando la cuchara y apoyando la cabeza en una mano mientras miraba a su abuelo con una irónica sonrisa-¿no?

Carl palideció al escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-susurró, furioso, mientras los puños le temblaban.

-No, como te atreves tú-dijo Jim, cortante-te presentas en Navidad después de no hablarla durante ocho años sabiendo todo lo que ha sufrido, y vienes quejándote con un puto perro baboso y encima rechazas su sopa. Me tienes hasta los huevos, gilipollas. No te echo a patadas porque me das demasiada pena para hacerlo, pero eres un hijo de puta cabrón de mierda, y por lo que veo los años no curan eso.

Carl negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin saber que contestar. Jim le miró con fiereza, y finalmente el abuelo desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Jim volvió a meter la cuchara en la sopa para acabársela, ceñudo. Se había despachado bien a gusto, la verdad. Y sabía que todo lo que había hecho era cierto, incluso lo de echarlo a patadas (que estaba a un tris de hacer).

-Lo que pasó entre yo y tu madre tú no lo sabes. Ella… yo… no me dejó otra opción…-balbuceó Carl intentando defenderse, tras unos minutos pensándolo.

-No me interesa-le interrumpió Jim alzando una mano-en serio, cállate.

-Tú no lo entiendes… no tenía otra opción que venir… no podía…-dijo el abuelo Carl. Jim se levantó y empezó a lavar su cuenco de sopa, intentando no escucharle. A lo mejor se ponía los cascos para el segundo plato, y así podía ignorarle todavía más.

-No podía… no podía-repitió Morfo acercándose al abuelo Carl y adoptando ahora su forma. Él lo alejó, molesto.

-Tenía que venir… tenía que advertirte…-dijo finalmente. Al oír aquello, Jim se quedó unos segundos paralizado, con el cuenco en sus manos. ¿Para advertirle…?

-¿Para advertirme de qué?-preguntó el chico, girándose con sorpresa.

-De… de Gantz…-susurró el abuelo Carl.

* * *

Jim tardó un poco en reaccionar tras escuchar ese nombre. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que escucharía a su abuelo hablar de aquello. ¿Pero entonces qué era…? ¿Cómo lo sabía él…?

-¿Qué sabes de Gantz?-dijo Jim dejando el cuenco en el fregadero, pues había estado a punto de tirarlo al suelo del susto-¿qué sabes tú?

-Luego hablaremos de eso… Sarah subirá en cualquier momento-dijo el abuelo Carl, pero Jim se acercó a la mesa y agarró a su abuelo de la chaqueta, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-preguntó, exacerbado. El abuelo Carl lo miró atemorizado. En realidad solo era un lamentable viejo indefenso, solo eso.

-Yo… yo también juego… también participo-susurró el abuelo Carl. Jim negó con la cabeza, perplejo. No podía ser verdad… si él no estaba en su equipo…

-Tendrías que estar…

-Muerto-completó el abuelo Carl. Luego le enseñó unas pequeñas marcas en su rechoncha y flácida barriga-una extirpación de tumor… no pudieron hacerlo peor. Acabaron conmigo.

-Pero entonces tú… tú estás en otro equipo-dedujo Jim.

-Pues claro… ¿creíais que erais los únicos?-inquirió el abuelo Carl, impaciente-escucha Jim, ese agente del D23 vino a verme, sabe que estamos todos en esto, pero creo que… no quiere nada bueno de nosotros. No sé si lo sabes, pero si consigues cien puntos, puedes escapar. Yo he conseguido ya diez…

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jim sorprendido, aunque el abuelo Carl pudo leer la verdad en sus ojos: diez puntos no eran nada si quería salir de allí-¿y cuántas misiones llevas?

-Cuatro…-recordó el abuelo Carl-ha sido… ha sido horrible… viajamos fuera de la ciudad… y por el mar… y bajo tierra… fue horroroso… pero yo no tuve que ocuparme del objetivo. Otros lo hicieron por mí.

-¿Quién más hay?-preguntó Jim, nervioso-¿quién?

-Eso no importa ahora Jim, lo importante es que debes saber lo que nosotros hemos averiguado-dijo el abuelo Carl salivando mucho al hablar-hay un libro muy antiguo llamado el Doomulacrum que habla de la resurrección de los muertos. Ese es el libro que el doctor Finkelstein utilizó para apoderarse de nuestras almas con Gantz.

-Pero Finkelstein está muerto…-recordó Jim.

-Pagó con su vida el haber creado su invento, pero aún no tenemos claro por qué lo hizo, ni para quién-susurró Carl-si encuentras ese libro tal vez podamos hacer algo pero… ya lo hemos buscado mucho, y no encontramos nada. Yo jamás había oído hablar de él…

-Pero no lo entiendo… si Finkelstein utilizó ese libro… ¿quién controla ahora la esfera? ¿quién es… Gantz?-preguntó Jim preocupado.

-No lo sé-tembló Carl, que ahora parecía mucho más viejo y al borde del llanto-yo solo quería avisarte porque… porque ese hombre, el policía secreto, te tiene fichado y me dijo que además sabía algo de ti que tu desconoces… algo importante…

-¿El qué? ¿El qué, abuelo?-insistió Jim, angustiado. La oscuridad de la sala se comía medio rostro de Carl y de Jim, dándoles un aspecto más tenebroso mientras hablaban de Gantz.

-No lo sé…-sollozó el abuelo Carl, asustado-no lo recuerdo… no me acuerdo de nada… es como si mis…

-Como si hubieran desaparecido-completó Jim-ya… joder…

Tenía tanta información. Sabía que era Nochebuena, pero saldría ahora mismo a buscar a Aladdín y a contárselo. Tal vez también a Lilo. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Si lo averiguaban a tiempo tal vez podrían librarse antes de…

-Jim…-el abuelo Carl tembló incontrolablemente señalando las piernas del chico.

-Oh no…-dijo él, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. Estaba desapareciendo de nuevo. Un mes, un largo mes de libertad antes de regresar de nuevo a otra mortífera misión de Gantz. ¿Qué le depararía esta vez? No quería ni pensarlo. Joder, estaba muerto de miedo.

Jim miró a su abuelo que permanecía sentado, al lado de unos perplejos Morfo y Dug.

-Dile que he salido…-le dijo Jim a Carl-que ya volveré…

-Oh…-cuando el chico se esfumó, Carl reprimió un escalofrío de terror. No era creyente, pero en ese momento se encomendó a los santos y al Altísimo suplicándolos que el niño se salvara, que volviese vivo a casa. No podía ni respirar del miedo. Y Sarah… Sarah estaba a bajo, y Carl sabía que quería a Jim más que a su propia vida. Si perdía a su hijo… ¿Cómo seguiría ella adelante?

-Dios mío…-Carl se derrumbó en el suelo, llevándose una mano a su corazón que le martilleaba con fuerza-Dios mío no… que viva… por favor que no se muera… Dios…

-Dios, Dios…-repitió Morfo preocupado.

Dios.

Gantz.

* * *

Al igual que Jim el resto de los participantes de la misión anterior fueron desapareciendo. Ahora solo quedaba que se unieran unos nuevos.

-No… mieeeerda…-dijo Aladdín al notarse desaparecer. Se encontraba en el barrio de la Guardia, ayudando en el comedor social a donde solía acudir con las monjas. Abú dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el hombro de Aladdín desaparecía, y emitió un chillido señalando las piernas de su amigo, que se alejó de la multitud de niños que pedían comida al darse cuenta de que empezaba a pasar de nuevo.

-Deséame suerte Abú…

-¡IIIIIIIK!-exclamó el monito, horrorizado.

En la casa de los Kawena, Lilo y el resto de la familia se estaban haciendo una foto juntos. Ella estaba en el centro con Stitch, mientras Nanny y David la ponían manos uno en cada hombro, arrodillados a su lado, y detrás los señores Kawena y Rose sonreían anchamente.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ohana!-dijeron los siete a la vez, y Stitch mostró una vez más su terrible sonrisa que al señor Kawena le daba escalofríos.

-¿Qué clase de perro es?-le preguntó el señor Kawena a Lilo, preocupado.

-Stitch es único en su especie-explicó ella convencida-lo he llamado un zombiguau. Un perro zombi.

-Ya… zombiguau…-el señor Kawena miró preocupado a Nanny, que negaba con la cabeza.

-Venga Lilo, ayúdame a recoger-dijo Nanny distraída.

-¿Me he portado bien Nanny?-dijo Lilo cogiendo de la mano a su hermana mayor.

-Pues claro-asintió ella y la dio un fuerte besazo en la frente-hoy mejor que mejor.

Empezaron a llevarse los platos a la cocina, cuando Lilo se dio cuenta de que su piececito estaba desapareciendo… lo que significaba…

-Oye Lilo, sé que lo del cambio de ciudad no te ha gustado…-dijo Nanny mientras colocaba una pila de platos en el fregadero-pero quiero que sepas que la última palabra la tendrás tú. Republika es una ciudad tranquila y he buscado un colegio dónde estoy segura de que harás buenos amigos… y estará Stitch. Pero si no quieres… la última palabra será tuya.

Se volvió para ver que nadie estaba escuchándola.

-¿Lilo?-preguntó Nanny extrañada. Debía de haberse ido a jugar, como siempre. Bueno, ya la avisaría después.

-¡Stiiiitch!-Lilo corrió al lado de su perro que la miró preocupado.

-¡Lilo no!-dijo intentando aferrarla, pero los brazos de la niña ya no estaban.

-Invéntate una excusa…-dijo Lilo escondiéndose con él en el baño-de por qué no estoy… intenta ganar tiempo…

-Lilo no vayas…-dijo Stitch preocupado. Lilo no…

Pero ya no estaba. Una vez más había desaparecido, y volvería a formarse en el horrible lugar que visitaba en la noche, en sus pesadillas. Stitch entrecerró sus ojos hasta convertirlos en finas líneas. Esto no había acabado…

De igual forma Ariel y Sebastián empezaron también a esfumarse. El cangrejo miró a Ariel asustado.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó con horror. ¿Justo ahora?

-Sí…-Ariel agachó la mirada, mientras el miedo crecía también en su interior. La última vez les había ido de poco, de muy poco. Ariel echó un último vistazo al Bayou, a sus verdes copas y caudaloso río. Allí había encontrado un hogar durante todo aquel tiempo… realmente se había podido alejar de todo, y olvidar el pasado. No sabía si eso seguiría siendo posible ahora…

Tía Dalma los vio desaparecer a ambos desde el altar del pantano donde estaba orando, y sonrió.

-Bien… -se dijo a sí misma mientras se frotaba las manos de largas uñas-no está muerto lo que duerme eternamente, Ariel… y con el paso de los eones hasta la misma muerte puede morir…

Ariel, Sebastián, Jim, Aladdín, Timón y Pumbaa desaparecieron cada uno en sus respectivas celebraciones, al igual que Lady Tremaine que estaba de vuelta a casa, viendo la televisión con sus hijas y Lucifer, y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se levantó con el pretexto de ir al baño…

-Que cagona está hecha ¿eh?-le dijo Anastasia a Drizella, rascándose el culo mientras se tumbaba en el sofá donde antes había estado su madre.

-Será la edad-respondió Drizella, sin apartar los ojos de la televisión, hipnotizada.

* * *

\- "Somos pocos los que tenemos la valentía para enamorarnos del todo"-leía distraídamente Bella. Era un libro muy antiguo, de una escritora a la que el polvo de los años había hecho olvidar, pero Bella lo encontraba sumamente interesante. Recogida en el sofá con el calor de una estufa disfrutaba de la lectura mientras se imaginaba a sí misma como la propia Elizabeth, y a Jim como el señor Darcy.

No esperaba que su padre tardase mucho más. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, por lo que los demás lo encontraban excéntrico y molesto, y ella en cambio muy tierno: a Maurice acababa de ocurrírsele que el cinturón de calor que él y Jim estaban desarrollando podía funcionar mejor con un cableado nuevo, y se había ido corriendo al centro comercial a intentar conseguirlos. Sabía que ese centro no cerraba ni en Navidad, y además como le había dicho a Bella "si no lo hago ahora mismo, se me olvidará luego". Conociendo a su padre Bella le había dejado ir dándole un beso en su arrugada frente y luego se había sentado con uno de los muchos libros de su librería. El que había comprado para Jim esperaba debajo del árbol, todavía envuelto. Bella sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba, distraída. Ay Jim… si tan solo supiera que la estaba haciendo más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Como en el libro, le asustaba mucho sentirse atada a otra persona, pero a la vez no podía dejar de estarlo.

En el sótano, Maurice se había dejado el cinturón de calor encendido, y este había prendido una mecha, que ahora quemaba la vieja mesa de madera sobre la que el padre trabajaba: los apuntes de Maurice, sus carpetas llenas de anotaciones sobre sus inventos y libros de consulta comenzaron también a arder. Pero el despiste de Maurice todavía no se había cobrado suficiente, porque el fuego saltó a las cajas de inventos que comenzaron también a calcinarse.

Distraída con el libro Bella notaba un calor cada vez más fuerte, pero no le extrañó ya que estaba el calefactor puesto. Cuando un libro la absorbía no se enteraba de nada más, como era el caso. Pegada a la lectura igual que Drizella a la televisión, Bella saboreaba cada palabra, disfrutaba con la visión de cada imagen generada por las letras negras improntas en el papel, sin saber que debajo de su cómodo nidito se estaba formando un infierno de llamas y humo negro.

Y las llamas alcanzaron los materiales inflamables. Maurice los tenía guardados en un armarito metálico para evitar este tipo de cosas, pero la llama consiguió filtrarse por las puertas y alcanzar el acetileno, con lo que en unos segundos se produjo una tremenda explosión, seguida de otra tan brutal que el techo del sótano (y suelo de la casa) saltó por los aires.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de enterarse ni de lo que estaba pasando: solo se vio a sí misma propulsada hacia el techo a toda velocidad mientras su vestido empezaba también a arder, y luego se golpeó fuertemente con el techo, haciendo un sonoro "crak" y cayendo después al suelo, muerta. El fuego comenzó a trepar por el agujero que se había creado en el salón por el estallido y consumió el sofá y los libros de la gran librería. Maurice no tardaría en llegar y descubrir la casa en llamas, mas no encontraría a su hija.

Ella se iba a otro sitio.

* * *

-Mira Sid… ¡jajajajaja! ¡Soy una princesa!-exclamó Suzie.

-Cállate-respondió Sid, sentándose en un banco del parque y cruzándose de brazos. Había sido otra insufrible cena de Navidad con sus padres, tíos y primos mayores, que como siempre se metían con él. Pero él tenía la cabeza en otra parte: llevaba casi un mes sin hablar con Bufford, hasta que él le había mandado una foto por el móvil de Timón y Pumbaa, paseando por la calle tan tranquilos. Sid primero había vomitado, luego sufrido un ataque de nervios y finalmente se había puesto a pensar qué hacer ahora. Bufford le había dicho que no haría nada, porque al parecer ellos no habían hablado con la policía ni les habían denunciado, pero Sid no estaba de acuerdo. Para empezar deseaba hablar con ellos… y averiguar cómo cojones habían podido regresar de entre los muertos.

La hermana de Sid, Suzie, patinaba tan entretenida mientras Sid pasaba de ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada: ella quería mucho a Sid, pero él la pegaba, le rompía las muñecas y la trataba fatal, si es que la hacía caso en algún momento. Una vez Suzie pilló a Sid en su cuarto con actitud indecorosa y como "castigo" el chico la había dejado un ojo morado con un bate de beisbol. Luego Suzie había mentido a sus padres diciendo que se lo había hecho con una puerta, para no inculpar a Sid.

Suzie seguía patinando, cuando algo se movió entre los arbustos del parque. Extrañada se detuvo, y se quedó mirándolo. Sid había vuelto a sacar el móvil y escribía sin parar, así que cuando ella volvió a llamarlo, no la hizo caso.

- _Suzie Sue… linda Suzie… que patines tan bonitos… se te da muy bien patinar_ -canturreó una voz entre los arbustos. Suzie se quedó de piedra. La voz sonaba dulce y cantarina, pero había algo horrible y violento en ella, algo que congeló la sangre en la niña- _no tengas miedo Suzie Sue… soy Santa Clavos… te traigo tu regalo… el viejo Santa Clavos…_

-¿Santa Claus?-preguntó Suzie extrañada, acercándose un poco más al arbusto. Quería ver lo que era, quería saber qué se escondía detrás de él ¿Sería su primo Julian, gastándola otra broma?

- _Santa Clavos, Santa Clavos un regalo te daré… linda Suzie, pequeña Suzie, solo acércate…-_ canturreó la voz. Suzie se asomó entre las ramas del arbusto y distinguió una fuerte luz verde fosforita entre las hojas. Era muy bonita.

-¡Sid!-llamó Suzie-¡Eh, Sid!

Sid le hizo un corte de manga a su hermana sin levantar la cabeza del móvil, pero fue lo último que pudo hacerla, porque en ese momento a ella el arbusto se la tragó, e instantes después ya no estaba. Sid siguió escribiendo casi un minuto más en el interfono, hasta que algo llamó la atención: ya no la escuchaba… y era muy raro que Suzie estuviera tanto tiempo callada.

-¿Suzie? ¿Suzie?-Sid se levantó, extrañado, y comenzó a buscarla. Si era una puta broma, la partiría la cara. Pero hacía un momento estaba allí. Si se perdía, sus padres le matarían. Puta niña de mierda… ojalá se muriera.

De repente Sid creyó ver algo en ese arbusto al lado del que su hermana había estado antes. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Una sustancia roja. Acercándose lentamente estiró una mano y cogió la sustancia. Sí, él la conocía. La misma que había salido de los vientres del jabalí y el suricato, a los que tanto había disfrutado matando. ¿Era sangre, no? Lo llamaban así…

Sid vio algo más entre los arbustos, y eso lo dejó paralizado por unos segundos. No podía creer que fuese cierto lo que estaba viendo. Simplemente no podía ser verdad: se acercó un poco más, con la sangre helada, para distinguir la cabeza de su hermana. La cabeza de Suzie había sido arrancada de su cuerpo y clavada en una de las ramas… y debajo había un brazo, y una pierna. Y en la yerba, varios restos de sus vísceras.

-Aaaaaaaah…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Sid echando a correr, pero entonces una mano larga, larga, larga, como una serpiente, lo atrapó y tiró de él hacia el arbusto. Sid notó en su tobillo el sucio tacto de unas ásperas sábanas que envolvían la mano-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDAPORFAVOR!

- _Ven Sid… te gusta matar… a mí también… seamos amigos_ -decía la voz. Sid le dio una patada a la mano y sacando su navaja la hundió en el trapo, pero entonces contempló, horrorizado, como de él empezaban a salir arañas, hormigas y gusanos… no había carne que apuñalar… aquel ser no era humano- _ven conmigo Sid… yo también puedo chuparte la polla… vas a ver lo que puedo hacer yo con ella… VAS A VERRRRRRRLO…_

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-lloró Sid aterrorizado-¡POR FAVOR, PAR….!

Y desapareció en el arbusto. Por unos segundos las hojas se agitaron y las ramas se movieron con violencia, mientras había un forcejeo dentro de él. Luego se hizo el silencio. Y más sangre goteó de las ramas.

- _Na na na na… ooooh…-_ cantaba la voz. Arrancando el cráneo del cuerpo mutilado de Sid lo clavó en otro palo, al lado de la cabeza de su hermana Suzie- _quizás estés escuchando un Boogie que es mortal… uoooo… uooooo… ¡UOOOOOO, SOY EL OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!_

 _Con sus manos repugnantes, y ese hedor a muerto_

 _Oogie Boogie sembró de sangre y carne su huerto._

 _En distintos arbustos, colgó de aquel nene_

 _Su pierna, sus manos, sus orejas y su pene_

 _Y ahora ya se marcha, porque es Navidad,_

 _y a otros niños debe visitar_

 _Nuestro héroe, Oogie Boogie, un amigo especial_

 _Esta noche, bajo tu cama, esperándote estará…_

 _._

 _Huele la muerte… ¡huele la muerte!_

 _¡Lleva la muerte!_

* * *

 _Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz Gantz ¡Gantz! ¡Gantz! ¡Gantz! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ!_

* * *

-Vale, genial. Ya estamos otra vez-dijo Jim mientras se materializaba en la sala: como esperaba ya estaban varios de ellos allí: Timón y Pumbaa, la vieja desagradable, Hércules y Aladdín.

-¡Jim!-Lilo le sobresaltó detrás suyo, corriendo a abrazarlo-¡Me alegro de verte!

-Yo… yo también-dijo Jim acariciándola el cabello con ternura-aunque sea en estas circunstancias… ¿qué tal la Navidad?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Y vosotros! ¡te he visto en la tele Aladdín!-exclamó Lilo animada. Jim observó curioso a la niña. Era mucho más alegre y vivaracha que cuando la había conocido. Suponía que era porque la conocía mejor. Realmente era un tesoro, como decía Nanny.

-Salgo guapo, ¿eh?-se jactó el árabe. Jim le dio una colleja, y los tres rieron-lo he dejado-le dijo Aladdín a Jim.

-¿En serio?-dijo el chico, asombrado.

-Sí… creo que es lo mejor que podía hacer… aunque sea un pringado toda la vida-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que lo seas. Para nada-respondió Jim, sincero, y Aladdín sonrió con gratitud.

-Pues yo sí lo creo. Pregunta por lo menos si necesitan un _esteticien_ con ideas modernas-intervino Timón, tan cotilla como siempre.

-Hola Lilo-saludó Pumbaa, cariñoso-¡me alegro de verte!

-Aquí vamos otra vez-dijo Lilo abrazando al jabalí-espero que Stitch pueda retener a Nanny hasta que volvamos…

-Ya… mi madre se va a rallar mucho como tarde…-dijo Jim. "Si es que vuelvo"-pensó para sí, preocupado, aunque no lo dijo.

-Bueno, tenemos a nuestro nuevo capitán…-dijo Aladdín señalando a Hércules. Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él.

-… tendremos que matar al objetivo… si consigues cien puntos, puedes pedir un deseo. Cuando yo los consiga, pediré la libertad de todos vosotros-explicaba Hércules al recién llegado, que hacía poco que había recuperado la conciencia. Jim lo miró curioso.

Había pocas personas tan raras como el tipo que acababa de llegar nuevo a esa misión: su rostro era blanco, pero como si se lo hubieran pintado, aunque Jim sabía que no era así; tenía dos ojos verdes brillantes como faros, enmarcados en fuertes ojeras azuladas, y dos largas cejas, al igual que su cabello, naranjas. El pelo lo llevaba frito hacia los lados, y su cabeza la coronaba un enorme sombrero de copa, con varios alfileres de oro clavados en él y un pañuelo rosa que lo envolvía. En la etiqueta del sombrero ponía 10/6, refiriéndose al precio del modelo. Sus ropas también eran raras, una chaqueta azul larga y raída, y calcetines de colores que se metían en gruesos zapatones.

El "Sombrerero" miró a Jim con sus penetrantes ojos (el derecho lo tenía ligeramente desviado) y compuso una ancha sonrisa, desvelando que tenía los dos incisivos centrales separados dejando un curioso hueco entre ellos.

-Así que después de todo esta noche habrá matanza… bueno-dijo con su voz, aguda y temblorosa. A Jim le fascinaba tan curiosa la apariencia del recién llegado (y por lo que pudo ver también al resto de los participantes) que por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaban, y de que aún faltaban cuatro participantes.

El primero de ellos no tardó en llegar también: la esfera emitió su habitual brillo rojizo mientras el pequeño cuerpo de Sebastián se iba conformando en el suelo.

-Anda, el cangrejo reggaetonero-comentó Timón con los brazos en jarra mientras Sebastián recobraba el sentido y miraba a su alrededor.

-No pueo créelo… aquí otra ve…-Sebastián miró a su alrededor y saludó a sus viejos conocidos inclinando la cabeza.

-Cómo vas, "amante escarlata"-preguntó Jim sonriendo.

-Nada mal, nada mal…-comentó Sebastián subiéndose a la repisa de la ventana y echando un vistazo a la Torre de Suburbia-¿y vosotro qué? ¿etái preparado?

-Pues… no-admitió Jim-…como siempre.

-Oh…-Aladdín se volvió al ver que Ariel aparecía también en la estancia: esta vez no estaba desnuda como cuando la conocieron, si no que llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, la túnica de los seguidores de Tía Dalma. Todos se hicieron a un lado mientras Ariel terminaba de materializarse, y Jim avanzó hacia ella con los ojos brillantes. Tanto tiempo sin verla… no podía contenerse… deseaba saludarla, intentar hablar de nuevo. Su orgullo quería impedírselo, pero simplemente no podía…

Sin embargo otra cosa sí pudo, porque otro cuerpo se estaba formando también: al principio solo eran unas femeninas piernas, pero solo con verlas Jim también la reconoció al instante, y se quedó petrificado. No… no, por favor… otra vez no…

-Oooooh…-Bella se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, inmóvil, al lado de Ariel que acababa de terminar de formarse. La pelirroja la miró con sorpresa, y luego a Jim, que estaba en el centro, pasmado.

-Jim… ¿la conoces?-le preguntó Aladdín a Jim, arqueando una ceja. Él asintió lentamente. En ese momento Bella levantó la cabeza y miró a los extraños que la rodeaban con miedo.

-Oh… ¡Oh!...-sus ojos se detuvieron al reconocer a Jim en frente suyo.

-Jim…-susurró Ariel mirándole. Jim la miró a ella. Luego miró a Bella.

-Jim…-dijo Bella, asustada-¡Jim! ¿Qué está pasando…?

Ambas miraban fijamente al chico, asustadas, y él no sabía qué hacer. Miró primero Ariel, luego a Bella, y luego a Ariel de nuevo. Los ojos azul océano de la pelirroja volvían a absorber los suyos… se conocían tan bien…

-Ven… tranquila… estás a salvo… no pasa nada…-dijo Jim ayudando a Bella a levantarse y llevándola a uno de los cojines que había en un extremo de la sala. Bella le abrazó y comenzó a llorar, asustada.

-Jim… Jim, me encuentro mmal… no sé qué pasa-sollozó, asustada. Entonces vio la bola negra, e inexplicablemente comenzó a temblar.

-Ssssssh, tranquila… estoy aquí Bella… tranquila…-dijo Jim abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ariel una vez más. Ella estaba pálida, mirándolos. Pero al ver que Jim la miraba de nuevo su rostro se torció en un gesto de enfado, y levantándose fue a la esquina donde estaban apostados Hércules y Aladdín.

-Solo falta una persona…-recordó Aladdín-y entonces nos dirá el objetivo… me pregunto quién será esta vez.

-Pronto lo sabremos…-dijo Hércules con voz ronca-pero hay algo que me llama la atención, por lo que me habéis contado.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Aladdín extrañado.

-Él-Hércules señaló a Jim, que levantó la cabeza del hombro de Bella para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?-preguntó Jim malhumorado.

-Tú ya conocías a otros antes de empezar las misiones… a ese cyborg, y a una mujer-dijo Hércules, con calma. Intentaba no sonar demasiado acusador, aunque lo estaba haciendo-y… y a la niña… Merlín me lo dijo.

-¿Merlín te lo dijo?-Jim frunció el ceño, cabreado-¿y qué quieres decir con eso?

-No es nada malo, no quiero ofenderte-dijo Hércules alzando las manos para tranquilizarlo. Era increíble lo alto y ancho que era, a su lado un potente musculitos como Aladdín parecía solo un niño pequeño-solo quiero decir que… llevo jugando diez misiones en este "juego" y… nunca había visto un caso así… sí que me parece sospechoso, pero no por qué creas que ocultas algo… no sé si me explico.

-Pues no-cortó Jim-si quieres la verdad, no me hace ni puta gracia. No…

Estaba muy asustado. Ya había perdido a dos personas muy importantes (Silver y Amelia) por culpa de aquel puto juego. No quería perder a Bella ahora. ¿Y si en la próxima misión aparecía su madre? ¿Qué podía hacer para detener todo aquello?

-Vamos fortachón, es inevitable que haya conocidos entre nosotros… -dijo una voz grave y sexy desde atrás. A Aladdín y a Jim les pareció la voz más erótica que habían escuchado en su vida. Pero claro, combinada al cuerpazo al que iba unida, hizo que ambos se quedaran duros como piedras contemplando a la mujer que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón-… a fin de cuentas, esta ciudad no es tan grande.

La expresión de Hércules ahora era parecida a la de Jim cuando vio a Bella. La joven entró en la estancia contoneando sus gruesas caderas con descaro. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido violeta y un escote muy ancho, que presionaba sus voluptuosos pechos. También tenía una larguísima melena castaña con reflejos lilas, recogida en una gruesa coleta. Los ojos de la chica, de largas pestañas pintadas, eran de color violeta. Aladdín se relamió los labios. Los ojos violeta eran uno de sus mayores fetiches. Muy poca gente en la ciudad los tenía.

-M… ¿Meg?-Hércules había pasado de ser el caballero andante a más bien el caballo. Parecía tan sorprendido como asustado-¿qué… qué haces aquí…?

-Pues lo mismo que tú, como comprenderás no vivo aquí-dijo Meg con sarcasmo.

-¿Meg?-repitió Aladdín, interesado.

-Mis amigos me llaman Mégara, o eso harían si los tuviera-dijo Meg con gesto despectivo-¿y a ti te han puesto algún nombre a parte de todos esos ondulantes perctorales?

-Estooo… sí, AAladdín… Aladdín-dijo el chico, componiendo una encantadora sonrisa.

-Qué bonito… creo que te llamaré Al-dijo Meg dándole la espalda mientras miraba al resto-así que ya estamos todos… estupendo, deberíamos empezar…

-Descarada-murmuró Lady Tremaine, mirando a la chica con desprecio.

-Espera-Hércules la sujetó, y Meg le lanzó una mirada que lo desarmó totalmente. Era imposible… no se sentía preparado para ella… había pasado tanto tiempo-Meg… estás viva…

-En realidad no del todo, y tú tampoco ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella hablando muy despacio y con paciencia, como si le estuviese explicando a un niño hipersensible a sumar-¿no eras el que llevaba aquí diez misiones? Pues vamos… no podemos hacer esperar a estas personas… cuando antes empecemos, antes nos podremos marchar…

-Pero Meg…-insistió Hércules, preocupado.

-Ssssssssh…-Meg presionó el pequeño botón a un lado de la esfera y esta se abrió, revelando al cadáver del doctor Finkelstein. Al verlo, Bella se quedó paralizada, y abrazó aún más fuerte a Jim, muerta de miedo.

-Era verdad…-comentó el "Sombrerero" echando un vistazo al muerto-así que… hay un objetivo…

-Que nos dirá enseguida…-dijo Meg apoyándose en la pared al lado de la esfera. Luego miró a los presentes, curiosa-sois un grupo muy raro… de verdad, no es por ofender. Pero me resulta curioso que… halláis sobrevivido.

-Te sorprenderías.

Todos se volvieron con sorpresa cuando Ariel habló. Miraba a Meg muy seria. Ni su aparición ni la de Bella le gustaban a la pelirroja en absoluto. Y no podía, ni quería, ocultarlo.

-Sí bueno… ahora veremos… creo poder apostar sobre quién será-dijo Meg.

-Yo también-intervino Lilo.

-¿En serio? Vaya…-Meg sonrió a la niña con sarcasmo, pero se quedó muy sorprendida cuando Lilo le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Vaya, la pequeña era de armas tomar.

La temida musiquita del _Steamboat Willie_ empezó a sonar. Aladdín y Jim se miraron, sombríos, y luego avanzaron hacia la esfera para ver bien. Había poco tiempo, y tanto por hacer…

En la superficie de la esfera empezaron a salir unas letras rojas, tan mal escritas como siempre.

-Hijo de puta…-susurró Jim mientras leía.

-¿Es un hombre?-preguntó Meg, irónica-cuánto sabes…

 _Olah, soi Gantz, buestro nuebo mejor amigo._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos, yo aré lo ke kiera con eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasí ke prerepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio, mui vuenos._

-Joder…-Aladdín quería darle a la esfera con el palo de golf, pero claro, no podía hacerlo.

La misión empezó a escribirse, y mientras una imagen aparecía en la pantalla, todos se miraron, asustados.

-Lo sabía-dijo Lilo, muy seria. Sus dotes detectivescas eran mejores de lo que pensaba.

 _Mizión Zinco: Zaco de bixos_

 _Ezte es Ugi Bugi i se a eskapado de un hospital para jente malita de la cavesa. Komo no ba a kerer bolver nezesitaria ke lo matarais por mi… y dejad de intentar piyarme, porke nunca savreis kien soy, ja, ja, ja felizes fiestas!_

La foto era muy confusa y apenas se veía nada, no como en las anteriores, pero Jim estaba seguro de que si veía a Oogie Boogie lo reconocería de inmediato.

* * *

 **Y en el próximo episodio ¡comienza la misión! ¿Lograrán vencer a Oogie? ¿Alguna apuesta sobre quién va a morir? O tal vez se salven todos...**

 **Me ha gustado sobre todo el Jim vs abuelo Carl y cuando Aladdín le planta cara por fin al Genio. En fin si os gustó dejad un review y un abrazo muy grande, ¡pasadlo bien y nos leemos!**


	29. BABY BOOGIE

**Veintinueve capítulos ya ¡que emoción! En realidad son menos, porque hay que descontar los glosarios y apéndices de personajes, lo que lo dejaría en veinticinco, pero aún así sigue siendo un montón. Es el fic más largo que he escrito, y si llegase a terminarlo (que espero que sí) va a serlo bastante más. Bueno, un agradecimiento especial a los que leéis , dejando reviews o hablando luego conmigo porque si sigo escribiendo esta historia (y de verdad que lo paso bien haciéndolo) es gracias a vosotros. ¡Así que este capítulo es vuestro!**

 **- Lollyfan33: _Tus reviews sí que se superan cada vez que me escribes una nueva, esta me ha hecho enormemente feliz porque la leí en un momento de bajón y me anime mucho. La verdad es que comparto contigo esa doble emoción tanto por las misiones como por los intermedios, porque como todo el rato pasan un montón de cosas y hay mucha intriga me resultan muy interesantes de escribir._**

 _ **Efectivamente la escena del asesinato de Timón (que con la de Eric y Aurora, y la violación de Aladdín creo que es de lo más desagradable que he escrito) está inspirada en uno de los asesinatos de "It", libro que me leí hace dos años y recordaba especialmente esta escena (no sé si sale también en las pelis que han hecho porque no las he visto la verdad, pero me imagino que la habrán incluido). Stephen King es una buena referencia a la hora de escribir terror (la mejor seguramente) y siempre cojo pequeñas pinceladas de inspiración de escenas como esta o en otras películas de acción y terror, o incluso dentro de las propias películas de Disney, como ya habrás notado. ¡Pero la verdad es que me ha encantado, porque has acertado completamente!**_

 _ **En cuanto al resto de personajes yo también siento mucha angustia porque sé quienes vivirán y quienes no, y te aseguro que se sufre cuando sabes cuál va a ser su destino pero todavía no han llegado a él. La verdad es que Lady Tremaine es un gran personaje, yo diría que con Billy, Lilo y Rourke es de los más completos que he escrito, o al menos de los que más calan al lector enseguida. ¡Y naturalmente Johnny Depp no podía faltar en Gantz (es mi actor preferido), con más de un personaje! De momento tenemos al Sombrerero, que me parece un personaje maravilloso y me encanta su diseño, y más adelante ya le veremos las rastas a Jack...**_

 _ **En fin mil gracias por tu review que de verdad que fue como un revitalizante y un abrazo muy fuerte, espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes también mucho (y pronto subiré otro del Reformatorio también).**_

 **Ahora procedamos al capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis mucho!**

* * *

 **QUINTA MISIÓN: SACO DE BICHOS (PRIMERA PARTE)**

Aparecieron en un estrecho y pestilente callejón que Jim indicó rápidamente como de la zona roja. No debían de estar lejos de su barrio, quizás incluso de su casa. Sin embargo cuando vio las altas torres del desgastado manicomio de Witzed, se dio cuenta de que estaban más al norte. Como siempre, llevaban los ajustados uniformes negros, y habían cogido cada uno un arma, más las cuatro katanas (Aladdín, Jim, Hércules y Meg) y las seis granadas (Lilo, Ariel, Timón, Lady Tremaine y Bella). Como siempre, habían ido desapareciendo uno a uno de la sala. Ariel y Bella se habían quedado las últimas, y entre ellas había reinado un incómodo silencio. Bella reconocía a Ariel de haberla visto en el cine con Jim, y ya se imaginaba la relación que había entre ellos. Ariel por su parte no podía creer que Jim se hubiese buscado a otra chica tan rápido, y que ella le hubiese aceptado. Tampoco podía creer (y se odiaba además por ello) que le molestara.

Como siempre además de las armas la esfera les había proporcionado otra interesante arma, que como siempre era la más esencial, si sabía utilizarse: si bien la joya de la corona había permitido hablar la caja fuerte de Juan, el reloj había invocado al cocodrilo que se había zampado a Garfio, y la poción rosa había permitido a Aladdín, Ariel y Billy recuperar su forma humana tras ser víctimas de la magia de Yzma. En la última misión la concha con agujero servía para ver los hechizos de magia negra a través de ella, con lo que Hércules pudo descubrir que Úrsula no era quién decía ser, aunque desafortunadamente eso no permitió que Jim se salvara de ser engañado. En esta ocasión el pequeño objeto especial era aún más curioso: era un bastoncillo de caramelo, rojo y blanco. Hércules lo había examinado, curioso.

-Nada de comérselo fortachón. Recuerda tu dieta sana…-bromeó Meg dándole un ligero golpe con sus caderas. Hércules la miró, fascinado. Aún no se había acostumbrado a verla. No podía ser real. No podía ser de nuevo ella…

Meg cortaba la respiración con su mono negro de Gantz que se ajustaba perfectamente en su delgado vientre y anchas caderas. Jim se la quedó mirando unos segundos, epatado, cosa que Bella tampoco pasó por alto. La chica estaba muy asustada, y seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Jim… tengo miedo… que es lo que pasa…-preguntó preocupada. Llevaba como siempre sus gruesas gafas de nerd y el pelo recogido en una coleta corta, que a Jim le gustaba soltar siempre. El chico sin embargo no estaba para juegos ahora.

-Dame el radar-le pidió a Hércules, que se lo pasó sin rechistar, distraído con Meg.

Jim echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Como siempre el código militar indicaba en que zona de Suburbia se encontraban (al lado del manicomio de Witzed y los cenagales tóxicos) y el tiempo que tenían. Al verlo, Jim se quedó paralizado… ¿cómo era posible…?

-Veinticuatro-leyó, perplejo. Aladdín y Ariel se volvieron también con sorpresa-pone que tenemos… setenta y cinco horas para cumplir la misión.

-Un día…-dijo Aladdín, rascándose la melena negra.

-Muy bien las mates-comentó Meg, burlona.

-Oye, creía que la perra sarcástica del grupo era yo-dijo Timón, que no se cortaba un pelo, mirando a Meg con desdén. Ella ignoró el comentario del suricato, signo de que la había ofendido.

-Debe de haber un error… veinticuatro… eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Jim frunciendo el ceño, pero Hércules negó con la cabeza.

-No te creas, Jim: he estado en misiones que duraban una semana. La bola lo elige, dependiendo de cuánto considere que vamos a tardar…

-Y si fallamos…-susurró Aladdín.

-Nunca lo he sabido-dijo Hércules con gravedad-pero puedo presuponer que moriremos…

-Mejor no comprobarlo…-dijo Meg arrebatándole el radar a Jim y echando una ojeada-aquí no está… no lo entiendo.

Jim miró a Meg con mosqueo, no le gustaba nada la actitud de aquella chica y la forma en que le había quitado el radar, pero prefirió no decir nada. Fue hacia Bella, que estaba temblando mientras miraba su arma, asustada.

-Jim… yo no quiero hacer esto… me quiero ir a casa…-dijo, mirándole con miedo-¿por qué no me explicas qué…?

-Todos hemos muerto, y si queremos conservar la vida tenemos que matar a alguien-explicó Jim secamente. Bella palideció al escuchar aquello. No podía ser verdad-el objetivo hoy es Oogie Boogie, y tenemos que encontrarlo en un plazo… de tres días. Si no, moriremos.

-No… no es posible…-susurró Bella, asustada. Jim se encogió de hombros y señaló a su pistola.

-Solo tienen un tiro, pero desintegran todo lo que tocan, así que guárdalo bien-explicó. Bella miró el arma muy asustada.

-¿Y tú espada…?

-Corta hasta el acero-dijo Jim mirando la hoja de la katana, también de un poderoso color negro cristalizado, y viendo sus ojos reflejados en ella. No dudaría en usarla contra ese monstruo cuando lo encontrasen. Era increíble lo que se había acostumbrado a matar desde que estaba en Gantz. Ya no valoraba la vida del mismo modo que antes, ni la suya ni la de los demás…

-En realidad si quiere puede irse-comentó Meg examinando el radar-el perímetro esta vez es toda la ciudad, así que puede irse a su casa. Y Oogie Boogie no está aquí… no entiendo, suelen enviarnos cerca de dónde está el objetivo.

-A no ser que quiera que hagamos otra cosa antes…-razonó Hércules, cogiendo el radar de Meg, que se quedó mirándolo, divertida-y ella no se debe ir, ninguno de nosotros. Si queremos sobrevivir debemos permanecer unidos.

-Pero mi padre… estará asustado… la casa se ha quemado… está… está en peligro…-dijo Bella, preocupada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la casa?-preguntó Jim, preocupado. Bella le explicó entre sollozos como había podido ver el fuego consumiéndolo todo a la vez que ella saltaba por los aires y se golpeaba en la cabeza. Si su padre regresaba y encontraba la casa así… podía llevarse un gran susto.

-Escucha chica, esto… ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Hércules acercándose a ella.

-Bella-contestó Jim en su lugar.

-Vale, Bella-asintió Hércules-no tardaremos mucho… debemos estar juntos para acabar con Oogie, y después podrás regresar a casa. No ocurrirá nada malo, confía en mí…

-Pero puede pensar que he muerto-insistió Bella, llorosa-¡puede sufrir un infarto! ¡Su corazón es delicado!

-Corres un grave peligro si te marchas, en serio-dijo Hércules, dolido por la situación de ella, pero sabiendo que en ello no podía ceder. Bella se volvió hacia Jim y le miró, ahora más decidida.

-Voy a ir a buscarle… ven conmigo-pidió en un tono suplicante. Jim la miró angustiado, porque realmente no sabía qué decirle.

-Bella, deberías quedarte con nosotros. Cuánto antes salgamos a buscarlo, antes volveremos… pero si te vas…-por otra parte y pensándolo bien si se iba no correría peligro de ser asesinada. Y como no se salía del radar, tampoco moriría de un estallido de cabeza como le había ocurrido a Chi Fu. En realidad, era mucho mejor si se marchaba, y Lilo también…

-No veo por qué tiene que hacerlo…-dijo Jim mirando a Hércules con preocupación-en realidad es mejor si se marcha… deberían irse todos…

Miró a Lilo, que negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio. Soy parte del equipo-dijo la niña con decisión. Jim admiró tanto su ingenuidad como su valor.

Hércules miró a Jim con profunda tristeza en sus ojos claros, y a Jim le pareció sincero.

-Cuando comencé a luchar en Gantz yo también pensaba eso Jim, de hecho lo hicimos en una ocasión-explicó el fortachón, dándose leves golpes con el puño en la pierna mientras hablaba-dejamos a las mujeres y los niños escondidos en un almacén y los demás fuimos a luchar… fue un grave error… solo yo sobreviví esa vez, y fue por los pelos.

-No entiendo…-esta vez fue Ariel la que habló, preocupada.

-La esfera no nos ha elegido al azar-explicó Hércules muy serio-ninguno de aquí estamos aquí por casualidad, sino porque cumplimos el perfil perfecto para que uniendo fuerzas podamos derrotar al objetivo. Lo que significa que debemos todos luchar dando el máximo de nuestras fuerzas, o la misión se torcerá…

-Ya…-Jim recordó la primera misión, en la que Chi Fu había abandonado el grupo y la misión había ido bastante mal, o la vez en que Rourke y Helga intentaban matarse durante su lucha contra Yzma, que también salió bastante malograda (cobrándose entre otras vidas la de Billy Joe).

-No puedo hacer esto… no… no entiendo nada…-susurró Bella preocupada. Hércules le puso sus grandes y curtidas manos en los hombros a la chica, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé… pero confía en mí… y volverás sana a casa…-dijo con seriedad. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, hasta que Bella agachó la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, asustada. Jim la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente, mientras Ariel y Aladdín les miraban de reojo. Ella no podía soportar la presencia de la pareja. Simplemente no podía aguantarla.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir…-le susurró Meg a Hércules cuando los dos se alejaron del resto, sujetando el radar entre sus manos-es imposible que todos sobrevivan…

-Es difícil, pero no imposible-dijo Hércules con confianza. Luego se encaró con ella, enfadado-Meg, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Yo no te debo nadahaha…-rió Meg, mirándole con lástima. Luego se acercó a su oído, susurrante-pero si sobrevivimos a esta misión… te explicaré todo… verás todo de mí…

Las mejillas de Hércules se colorearon de un divertido tono rosado, y el chico por primera vez perdió su aire audaz para parecer inofensivo frente a aquella mujer aparentemente inofensiva frente a él.

-M Meg… no tendrías… esto… -tragó saliva, retrocediendo cortado, cuando tiró un cubo de basura, haciendo un escándalo tremendo.

-Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario-se rió Meg.

-Tranquilos, no dicen nada, lo tengo comprobado-dijo Timón con sarcasmo.

-Entonces… ¿eres un terrorista?-le preguntaba Pumbaa al extraño hombre del sombrero de copa. Los participantes de Gantz habían hecho un corrillo del que Hércules, Meg, Jim y Bella permanecían alejados.

-Soy un liberador-dijo el Sombrerero con voz lenta y sombría. Sus ojos estaban ahora ocultos por la visera del sombrero, dándole un aspecto tétrico y siniestro-mi misión es terminar con la tiranía de Suburbia… con la Reina Blanca… y la Reina Roja…

-Caray, que violento-dijo Pumbaa, fascinado.

-Pero entonces… ¿quién gobernará la ciudad?-preguntó Lilo, al que no le encajaban las piezas.

-Nosotros, claro-respondió Aladdín, que estaba de acuerdo con lo que el Sombrerero hacía.

-Pero nosotros no somos reyes…-razonó Lilo, frotándose de la cabeza.

-No me importa quién gobierne después… pero no será esa sanguinaria tirana… su cabeza ondeará de un pendón, niña, regando a su pueblo con su sangre y tu verás un amanecer nuevo en esta ciudad-dijo el Sombrerero con voz queda. Sus interlocutores se miraron, inquietos. No era una presencia del todo agradable un chalado que preparaba atentados contra el cuerpo de la ley.

-Y supongo que morirías inmolándote o algo así-comentó Timón sin una pizca de tacto.

-En realidad no…-una desagradable sonrisa amarga se formó en los rosados labios del Sombrerero-no exactamente… pero ahora que tengo una oportunidad… tendré mi venganza.

-Primero tenemos que acabar con Oogie Boogie-les recordó Hércules, metiéndose en el grupo para retomar el mando.

-Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo-dijo el Sombrerero enseñando sus dientes amarillentos. Jim se fijó en que tenía las manos llenas de heridas y vendadas. En el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda llevaba un dedal que le tapaba la carne levantada.

-¿Podemos empezar ya?-preguntó Lady Tremaine con impaciencia. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, y aunque lo negaría la misión la provocaba una gran angustia. Temía morir… sus hijas la necesitaban, y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de dejar este mundo. Morir no entraba entre sus planes.

-Sí, pero tenemos un problema…-dijo Hércules-Oogie Boogie está en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero creo que si Gantz nos ha dejado aquí es porque quiere decirnos algo… tal vez tenga que ver con el sanatorio…

-¿Con ese catillo?-preguntó Sebastián señalando las altas torres negras del manicomio-yo ahí no entro ni en mil año… de ahí no se sale…

-Es ridículo fortachón, tenemos que ir a buscarlo ahora mismo-dijo Meg seriamente.

-No, estoy convencido de que deberíamos entrar-insistió Hércules-debe de haber algo que se nos está escapando.

-¡Ese sitio es una fortaleza! ¿Para qué correr riesgos innecesarios?-exclamó Meg, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-A lo mejor cuando se programó la misión él seguía encerrado dentro… y por eso…-sugirió Aladdín, encogiéndose de hombros. Hércules y Meg le miraron muy serios.

-Gantz nunca se equivoca-dijo la chica secamente-sabe perfectamente que él está libre.

-Por eso mismo-insistió Hércules-déjame entrar a mirar… al menos un momento…

-¿No era que no debíamos separarnos?-le recordó ella con sorna.

-Solo será un momento-insistió Hércules, devolviéndola el radar-quédatelo… volveré enseguida.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Meg poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos veinticuatro horas-le recordó Hércules mientras se desvanecía girando la rueda de su traje-¡anímate un poco!

* * *

Mientras los demás esperaban fuera Hércules se introdujo silenciosamente en Witzed aprovechando la desmaterialización del traje para atravesar sus muros y entrar en los pasillos. Una vez dentro tomó consistencia en un área sin cámaras, y escondido en un lavabo esperó a que entrase otro enfermero. Entró un psicólogo más bajo que él, pero bastante ancho, así que le cabría bastante bien.

-Perdona…-dijo Hércules dándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza que lo dejó k.o. El fortachón metió al médico en una de las cabinas de retretes y le quitó la ropa. Luego se metió en la de al lado y se desnudó (debajo del traje negro no llevaban nada), vistiéndose la bata del médico. Cuando salió al pasillo se cruzó con varios enfermeros que le miraron curiosos, pero él los ignoró y siguió su camino. Se había puesto también las gafas del médico, con la esperanza de que eso camuflara un poco más su aspecto, y nadie lo reconociera como la súper estrella de los deportes.

Hércules caminó muy deprisa por los oscuros pasillos sin ventanas de Witzed, preguntándose dónde estaría. Debería haberse llevado el radar, porque ahora estaba perdido en aquel interminable laberinto lleno de habitaciones de las que salían leves gemidos de vez en cuando.

-"Vamos a ver, piensa…-se dijo Hércules a sí mismo, intentando concentrarse-él estaba encerrado en el bloque cero, lo llamaban el "Infierno"… vas a tener que preguntar…"

Vio que pasaba una enfermera rellenita por un pasillo lateral, y fue hacia ella.

-Oiga, disculpe usted…-la llamó. Ella se volvió, apretando los morros al verlo. Por un segundo, Hércules se temió que le hubiese reconocido.

-¿Es usted el doctor Gromit?-preguntó la enfermera con su cascada voz de fumadora.

-Sí, sí… precisamente les buscaba…-mintió Hércules sonriendo encantador. Entonces vio que en su placa ponía "Doctor Krospell", y se apresuró a esconderla rápidamente.

-Por favor venga conmigo doctor Gromit, es que le ha dado otro ataque de los suyos y no hay quién le haga entrar en razón-dijo la enfermera poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh sí… claro…-Hércules iba a echar a correr cuando vio que otros tres enfermeros venían en la otra dirección. Maldita sea… no quería montar un escándalo, o llamaría la atención de las cámaras y enseguida tendría a todo el personal de seguridad encima suyo. Llevaba el traje bien doblado debajo de la bata, listo para volver a ponérselo cuando fuera necesario. De momento iba bien.

-Allí está…-dijo la enfermera abriendo una de las habitaciones. Un hombre viejo se había subido a la cama y blandía una percha amenazadoramente, como si fuera una espada.

-¡Voto a bríos marinero Ratched, que no se me acerque nadie!-gritó el anciano, furioso, dando botes en la cama.

-Almirante Boom, este es el capitán Gromit-dijo la enfermera señalando a Hércules, que estaba perplejo-viene a ayudarle con su problema…

-¡Un iceberg!-gritó el "almirante" Boom señalando al final de su cama-¡hemos chocado con un maldito iceberg del infierno! ¡Nos vamos a hundir más hondo que el Lusitania!

-Tranquilícese almirante… solo tómese estas pastillas-dijo la enfermera Ratched, pero Boom no la hizo caso y cogiendo una almohada la lanzó hacia ellos, dándole en la cara a Hércules-¿lo ve, doctor Gromit? No me hace caso.

-Mmmmmmn… vaya-Hércules se rascó su fuerte mentón mientras pensaba en algo. De repente se le ocurrió una idea-¡espere almirante! ¡No hay por qué preocuparse!-dijo, acercándose a él.

-Vade retro, pirata del Caribe-le advirtió el almirante Boom apuntándolo con su percha-atrás o te rajo como a una trucha.

-No tiene que preocuparse por el iceberg, almirante-dijo Hércules sentándose en la cama e invitando a Boom a hacer lo mismo-no va a hundirnos.

-¿Ah no?-terció Boom, perplejo.

-Claro, porque… bueno, porque estamos en un submarino-explicó Hércules, y haciendo mímica con las manos fingió bajar un periscopio-¿lo ve…?

-¿Un submarino?-repitió el almirante Boom, asombrado-pero…

-Ha vuelto a confundirse, almirante…-dijo la enfermera Ratched acercándole una pastilla-tómesela y ya verá como se le pasa todo…

-Claro, le necesitamos para pilotar el submarino-le recordó Hércules. Boom miró al muchacho a la cara unos segundos, y pareció fiarse de él. Finalmente tomó la pastilla y tragó del agua que le ofrecía Ratched, y poco a poco se fue quedando calmado, mientras la enfermera le arropaba.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Gromit… recuérdeme que comente su sagacidad en la Academia…-murmuró el almirante mientras se adormilaba, aún con su enorme sombrero puesto.

-Es la primera vez que se calma tan rápido… vaya idea más buena, doctor-le felicitó la enfermera Ratched impresionada.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir… son los nuevos métodos-se excusó Hércules, encantador-¿qué ocurrió para que acabase así…?

-Se lo puse en la ficha, tiene demencia senil… cree que sigue en la Academia Estelar, aunque se jubiló hace diez años-explicó la enfermera Ratched mirando a Boom con compasión-su familia lo ha enviado aquí, porque no desean ocuparse ellos mismos…

-Pues eso es lamentable…-reconoció Hércules, apenado. Luego volvió a centrarse en el plan-ya sabe que soy nuevo, enfermera, y ando buscando el despacho del director… necesito tratar de un problema personal con él…

-¿No será mejor que vaya a recursos humanos?-preguntó Ratched extrañada.

-Hágame caso, no-rebatió Hércules. Luego bajó un poco más la voz, mirando a los lados como si temiera ser escuchado-tiene que ver con el pago de la seguridad social…

-Oh…-Ratched también bajo la voz-pierde el tiempo doctor Gromit… no le van a dar ni un duro más de lo firmado en el contrato. Y ya sabe que es por diez años.

-Ya, ya…-admitió Hércules, fingiendo distracción-aun así me gustaría intentarlo…

-Bueno…-la enfermera Ratched cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación del almirante Boom-siga ese pasillo hasta los ascensores, es la planta veintitrés, luego debe tomar el pasillo izquierdo y seguir recto hasta que vea un busto muy grande que tiene de Freud. La primera puerta al lado es el despacho de Monsieur D'Arque…

-Gracias…-dijo Hércules guiñándola un ojo. Luego se alejó. La enfermera Ratched le miró preocupada. Le parecía un doctor muy raro…

Hércules avanzó sigiloso siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera. En los ascensores se cruzó con una mujer alta y elegante que iba acompañada de un policía.

-¿Suben?-preguntó Hércules.

-No, bajamos-respondió ella, ajustándose su sombrero de flores.

-Si quiere se lo mandamos luego-se ofreció el policía, que tenía un rostro muy amable.

-No, gracias, cogeré otro-dijo Hércules dejándolos seguir.

-¿Siempre hablas como si estuvieses en un funeral?-preguntó el policía a la mujer una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas. Ella se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Le agradecería que me tratase de usted, agente Albert…-dijo ella muy seria.

-Perdona… perdone…-dijo él, sonriente-usted puede llamarme solamente Bert, agente Mary…

-Poppins-completó ella-Mary Poppins. Nunca más solo Mary.

-Vale, Mary Poppins… ¿y qué hace una mujer como usted en un sitio como este? En la secreta sí que saben contratar policías-dijo Bert, tirándola los tejos descaradamente. Mary Poppins se volvió a él cruzando los brazos alrededor de su paraguas con cabeza de loro.

-Agente Bert, le pediría encarecidamente que dejara de ofenderme con sus comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar-dijo, severa-tenemos un caso muy grave entre manos, y no es cuestión de tomárselo a la ligera con semejantes frivolidades.

-Guau… usted sí que tiene vocabulario, Mary Poppins-reconoció Bert apoyándose en la pared del ascensor. Estaban ya en los sótanos, pronto llegarían a los oscuros pasadizos del bloque cero. Mary observó su reflejo en el cristal del ascensor, pensativa. Oogie Boogie había sido su mayor triunfo como maga, y lo que le había aportado su ascenso al consejo de los Siete hacía años. Ahora el monstruo volvía a estar suelto. Debía estar preparada para luchar por su vida.

-Usted… usted parece buena en su trabajo-comentó Bert mirándola de reojo. Luego rió, cortado-perdone que hable tanto… me pasa siempre… cuando la compañía es grata.

-No puedo empatizar con usted-respondió Mary mientras las puertas se abrían. El pasillo era tan oscuro que apenas se veían ni a sí mismos. Al final se escuchaban gritos. Bert tragó saliva, intimidado. Mary le miró con superioridad y empezó a andar haciendo el sonido de sus tacones-vamos, no le hagamos esperar…

-Si tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…-replicó Bert, pero la siguió.

* * *

Hércules forzó la entrada al despacho de Monsieur D'Arque (no le costó demasiado, de hecho lo hizo sin querer, porque con solo tocar el picaporte lo arrancó) y accedió a su escritorio, curioseando todo lo que había allí. En el despacho no había cámaras (D'Arque no iba a permitir que existieran grabaciones de lo que él hacía allí), así que decidió que era el momento de volver a ponerse el traje. A fin de cuentas lo necesitaba. Se bajó los pantalones y se quitó la camisa y bata de médico y volvió a ajustarse las mallas negras, que le apretaban especialmente en la entrepierna. Una vez recolocado, el héroe acercó la ruedecita de la muñequera al ordenador del director, y se produjo un leve flash: después, Hércules pudo acceder fácilmente a los controles de todas las claves de seguridad del despacho, abriendo los archivos de pacientes de los que D'Arque disponía.

Había varias carpetas con horribles análisis de pacientes sometidos a "experimentos" del asilo, lo que confirmaba la teoría de los ciudadanos de Suburbia de que D'Arque era un torturador. Hércules los pasó rápidamente, asqueado. Luego abrió la carpeta con los nombres de los reclusos más peligrosos. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

 _PACIENTE 666: OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _-Interno del bloque cero (_ _ **fugado**_ _)_

 _-Estancia prolongada indefinidamente_

 _-Máximo peligro_

 _-Altamente inteligente, tendencias psicopáticas, inclinación por la tortura y el sadismo. Ludopatía._

 _-Biológicamente indestructible. Consultar con la Estrella._

 _-Relacionados: Jack Skeleton._

-La Estrella Azul…-susurró Hércules mientras leía los archivos. D'Arque conocía la existencia de "la Estrella"… lo que significaba que ocultaba algo importante. El cerebro de Hércules trabajaba a toda velocidad… empezaba a creer que Oogie no se había fugado por un casual…

"Relacionados Jack Skeleton"-eso también le sonaba…. ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-Deténganlo-dijo una voz fría y cascada. Hércules se volvió para ver a Monsieur D'Arque y unos diez guardias de seguridad apuntándolo con pistolas y un rifle.

-Mierda…-dijo él. Entonces pulsó la ruedecita del traje y desapareció. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos.

-¡Idiotas!-exclamó D'Arque indignado-¡poneos las gafas caloríficas!

Hércules se deslizaba para salir del despacho cuando reparó en algo de la mesa que no había visto antes: había un papelito con dibujos y letras de niño escritas, y en él aparecía un dibujo de Oogie Boogie y de varias calabazas de Halloween. Se materializó un segundo, lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo del traje mientras volvía a desaparecer y atravesaba una pared lateral para escapar de allí. Los guardias se colocaron las gafas caloríficas pero no consiguieron nada porque el cuerpo de Hércules no desprendía calor al volatilizarse, era totalmente inconsistente. Al ver su ordenador abierto y la hoja de su escritorio desaparecida, D'Arque montó en cólera.

-¡ENCONTRADLO!-ordenó, furioso. ¿Quién había tenido la osadía de entrar en su despacho de ese modo? Seguramente alguien que conocía su pequeño secreto, su relación con la Estrella Azul. Era el momento de hacer otra llamada…

RRRIIIIIIIIIING… un teléfono sonó en una oscura sala llena de humo donde una mano enguantada en tela negra lo cogió, acercándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Si?-su voz sonaba distorsionada, porque llevaba una máscara tapándole el rostro. Siempre la llevaba.

-Tenemos un problema…-dijo Monsieur D'Arque, cerrando su archivador con gesto amargo. Menos mal que el intruso no había encontrado sus carpetas llenas de fotos de niñas desnudas.

-Te dije que no me llamaras más-dijo la voz del enmascarado, furiosa.

-Tenemos un problema… alguien ha estado entrando en mis archivos, un hombre… creo que…-pero D'Arque se cortó porque no podía seguir hablando. De repente le costaba mucho respirar, y notó como de la cabeza se le iba abriendo su herida de hacía días, y le sangraba de nuevo.

-Soluciónalo-ordenó el desconocido, imperioso-por la cuenta que te trae…

-Aaaaaagh… ssssí…-jadeó D'Arque luchando por respirar. Finalmente el embrujo cesó, y el viejo pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se manchaba la mano con la pegajosa sangre. D'Arque hizo llamar al jefe de seguridad, Cummings, de inmediato.

-¿Sí, señor?-dijo él, presentándose al momento, muy formal.

-Cierre las salidas-ordenó D'Arque-y traiga a esos dos policías que han venido ante mí…

-Muy bien, señor-dijo Cummings.

Las salidas de Witzed volvieron a cerrarse, y la capota de seguridad empezó a extenderse por encima de los torreones del manicomio. Hércules sabía que la energía de su traje empezaba a bajar, y que necesitaba reservarla para más adelante. Evitando a unos guardias que lo perseguían se escondió en unos baños de la decimonovena planta, e intentó pensar en un modo de escapar. Mirando la pared del servicio, tuvo una idea. Peligrosa, pero quizá efectiva:

-Ggggggñ…-Hércules descendió por las cañerías aferrado a ellas como un mono, lento pero seguro, manchándose las manos con la suciedad acumulada por los años. Tenía aún que bajar más de diez pisos para poder llegar al muro exterior. Luego usaría la desmaterialización para salir como había entrado.

-Está dentro del sistema de cañerías-informó uno de los guardias, mirando en los ordenadores.

-Vamos-ordenó el jefe Cummings, armado con su revólver-de aquí no se escapa nadie otra vez.

Hércules continuaba su escabroso descenso cuando una bala atravesó la pared de la cañería, hiriéndolo en el brazo.

-¡AY!-Hércules vio por el agujero de la bala como la luz exterior se tapaba por los guardias de seguridad que se acercaban más a la pared para seguir disparando.

-¡Acribilladlo!-gritó el jefe Cummings con decisión. Cientos de balas atravesaron la pared justo hacia donde estaba Hércules pero él soltó la cañería y cayó al vacío casi cuarenta metros hasta el suelo, acompañado por los trozos de pared que las balas arrancaron.

-¡OOOOOOOOH!-Hércules activó de nuevo el desmaterializador, atravesando el suelo de las cañerías hasta caer en las alcantarillas que había debajo de Witzed. Por desgracia para él la energía de su traje se había terminado, y cuando volvió a recobrar su forma física, estaba sumergido en una repugnante laguna de mierda pura.

-¡PUAG!-Hércules escupió un chorro de líquido fecal mientras nadaba a toda prisa hacia la luz que provenía del fondo de la larga alcantarilla. Si llegaba allí podría salir a la calle.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó el jefe Cummings por su interfono.

-En las alcantarillas, creo… ya no le localizo…-informó el guardia del ordenador. El jefe Cummings maldijo por lo bajo, mientras trataba de recuperar la seguridad del sanatario y volver todo a la normalidad.

-Qué ¿poniéndonos guapos?-preguntó Meg, divertida, cuando Hércules llegó hasta ellos de nuevo, en la calle, manchado por todas partes de mierda y con el pelo hecho un asco.

-Lo… lo siento…-dijo él, presionando la rueda de su muñequera. Instantáneamente volvía a estar limpio y seco. Jim recordaba esa habilidad, él mismo ya la había utilizado una vez, en la tormenta de su misión contra Garfio.

-Hemos perdido casi una hora-dijo Meg, impaciente.

-Bueno, nos quedan veintitrés, ¿no? Creo que hay tiempo de sobra-dijo Hércules acercándose al grupo y sacando el dibujito de Oogie Boogie.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Aladdín interesado.

-No lo sé… pero creo que a Oogie lo han soltado a propósito… y no sé por qué-admitió Hércules-tiene que ver con la Estrella…

Jim, que intentaba tranquilizar a Bella una vez más, levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, interesado. Lilo ya se lo había mencionado. Una sociedad secreta… ¿qué clase de sociedad…?

-La Estrella…-repitió también Bella, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

Meg puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Eso es todo lo que has averiguado?-preguntó, impaciente.

-Pues sí… creo que nos es poco-repuso Hércules a la defensiva-¿vosotros que…?

-Sabemos exactamente dónde está-le cortó Meg-y tenemos vehículos para ir.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a conducirlos?-dijo Aladdín-no tenemos las llaves. Si tuviese mi llave maestra…

Recordó el pequeño aparato que le había comprado a Jumbaa hacía unos meses, y que le permitía abrir cerraduras y controlar aparatos eléctricos sencillos.

-Antes de continuar creo que es necesario que os explique las funciones del traje-dijo Hércules, muy serio, haciendo gestos para que todos se acercaran y le prestasen atención-mirad, son unas combinaciones muy sencillas de movimientos.

Girando la rueda a la izquierda, el traje y su portador desaparecían. Pulsando el botón del centro podían volar, función compatible a desaparecer. Girando a la derecha el traje permitía la respiración bajo el agua y se mantenía totalmente seco aunque estuviese sumergido en líquidos.

-También sirve de secado instantáneo. Una vez un miembro del grupo en un terreno lluvioso murió de neumonía al tercer día de misión-explicaba Hércules. Timón miró a Pumbaa, escéptico- el botón pequeño sirve para crear un escudo protector en caso de peligro, y en cuanto a esa pequeña ranura que está a un lado… sí, esa que casi no se ve… sirve para controlar máquinas eléctricas. Solo hay que acercarlo a cualquier generador…

-Pero esto tiene batería…-recordó Jim-después de un rato, el traje se queda sin energía.

-Es cierto. Y tarda media hora en volver a cargarse. Lo que significa que debéis tener mucho cuidado con el poder del traje, y la medida en que lo usáis-explicitó.

-¿Cómo sabremos que nos quedamos sin energía?-preguntó Pumbaa.

-Las luces del traje-explicó Hércules señalando las pequeñas lucecitas que el mono negro tenía en cuello y extremidades-se van apagando conforme pierdes energía.

-Vaya una cosa-protestó Timón-trajes recargables, pistolas de un solo tiro… no es que nos lo pongan muy fácil, la verdad.

-Yo creo que sí-repuso Hércules, convencido-solo hay que saber jugar bien tus cartas. Y recordar que las cosas no son lo que parecen en este juego…

-No es un juego…-murmuró Jim con voz ronca. Odiaba que lo llamasen así. Un juego es divertido…

-Se te olvida una cosa de la ropa, monitor-comentó Meg.

-Ah sí, es cierto-recordó Hércules-aumenta vuestra resistencia, fuerza y habilidad. Cuantos más puntos tengáis, más lo hará…

-¿Qué?-saltó Aladdín, sorprendido-¿en serio?

-¿En ninguna misión has resultado herido y te has salvado de milagro?-preguntó Hércules interesado. Aladdín recordó como en la primera le habían disparado dos veces y calcinado la cara, y aún así había seguido luchando. Y cómo Helga había sobrevivido en la segunda misión a un disparo en el vientre, y Ariel al acuchillamiento de Kronk en la tercera.

-Pues… sí…-reconoció-pero… ¿hasta cuánto puede aumentar tu fuerza?-era lo que más le interesaba al moreno.

-Pues…-Hércules cogió el coche con las manos y lo levantó con facilidad. Todos lo miraron, pasmados, mientras él lo sujetaba en sus hombros-hasta esto.

-Joder…-dijo Aladdín, alucinado. Jim también se había quedado atónito.

-A partir de los cien puntos la fuerza aumenta hasta niveles increíbles-dijo Hércules-pero espero que no tengáis que llegar a eso, y seáis libres antes…

-Por eso rompiste el techo en el palacio bajo el mar…-recordó Timón.

Lady Tremaine y el Sombrerero miraban sus trajes con la codicia brillando en los ojos. Ella movió los dedos dentro del elástico material negro, fascinada. Con un traje tan poderoso… podía lograr muchas cosas…

-Bien, sabiendo todas estas cosas… y bueno, creo que la mayoría ya tenéis experiencia suficiente-adujo Hércules-pongámonos en marcha…

* * *

Es el momento de regresar a Mary Poppins, quien en el tiempo que Hércules había estado investigando en el despacho de Monsieur D'Arque había descendido hasta el Bloque Cero donde estaban las celdas de máxima seguridad, acompañada por el agente Bert. Mary tenía un permiso especial de acceso para entrar en el bloque, que los guardias después de revisar con lupa permitieron.

-Una gota…-dijo uno de los seguratas, hundiendo la aguja en la yema del dedo de Mary. Para ella el dolor era imperceptible, y a fin de cuentas las normas eran las normas: todo miembro que entrara o saliera debía pagar con sangre… así quedaba registrado cada acceso.

-Vaya… ese D'Arque es todo un genio cuando se trata de dar mal rollo-comentó Bert mientras descendía en el viejo ascensor con Mary hacia las celdas. Al contrario que en los otros pasillos, allí no se escuchaba nada: reinaba un silencio sepulcral, que era aún más inquietante que los gemidos de los reclusos a través de sus celdas…-se podría grabar una película de terror aquí.

Mary Poppins no respondió. Bert al observó con aburrimiento. Realmente le gustaba aquella mujer, no podía explicar por qué, pero su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza desde que se la habían presentado el día anterior en comisaria, como una compañera de la secreta. Ahora deseaba hablarla de él, intimar si era posible. La situación era espinosa claro… pero aunque Mary Poppins fuese mucho más de lo que parecía, el agente Bert no era tampoco un policía cualquiera. La misión de Oogie Boogie le había sido encomendada por sus muchos méritos deteniendo a peligrosos criminales en Suburbia.

-Bienvenidos…-saludó el doctor Liebre cuando Mary y Bert entraron en el bloque dejando atrás el ascensor-bienvenidos ambos al bloque cero…

-Dejémoslo en "venidos"-dijo Bert mientras le estrechaba la mano a la Liebre.

-Usted es el doctor Thackary Earwicked, supongo-dijo Mary estrechándole la mano a la Liebre, que asintió mientras bizqueaba un poco. Su pelaje estaba como siempre muy espigado y sus dientes sucios y torcidos le sobresalían del morro resaltando su condición animal-el psicólogo de Oogie…

-Psiquiatra, señora-la corrigió la Liebre, ofendida.

-Señorita-le corrigió Mary, cortante-si no le importa, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Naturalmente, sí, ya me advirtieron de que vendría-dijo la Liebre recolocándose la bata y mirando a Mary con molestia.

-¿Le advirtieron?-repitió Mary arqueando una ceja fríamente-espero que no tenga usted que ocultarme nada, señor Earwicked… porque lo sabré.

La Liebre miró a Mary unos segundos con desdén, sopesándola. Desde luego, era más dura de lo que pensaba. Su empleo estaba en juego, así que sería mejor ir al grano. Doctor Liebre sabía que no aguantaría un interrogatorio directo, no tenía los nervios para eso, pero aún quedaba otra opción claro… había una persona en aquel lugar que sabía más de Oogie que él mismo.

-En realidad, no creo que yo pueda darle demasiada información-dijo la Liebre intentando sonar estúpido-verá, a mí me asignaron a Oogie ese mismo año, y apenas he podido concluir mucho de él.

-¿Qué pasó con su anterior psiquiatra?-preguntó Bert extrañado. La expresión burlona de la Liebre le dio a entender lo que había pasado con él.

-Ha "jubilado" a cuatro doctores desde que lo encerraron en esta institución-recordó la Liebre malhumorada-he tenido mucha suerte de no ser el quinto…

-Demasiada-observó Mary, y la Liebre se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho ese comentario-aunque no pueda darnos demasiada información, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas… no aquí, si es posible. ¿No tiene algún lugar mejor que ofrecernos?

-En realidad no-dijo una fría voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Mary y Bert se volvieron, sorprendidos, mientras la Liebre sonreía. Parecía que _el otro_ tenía ganas de hablar…

-¿Él también está…?-Mary miró a la Liebre con sorpresa e indignación-¿los han encerrado juntos… a los dos?

-Caray… Jack Skeleton…-dijo Bert, asombrado, y empezó a andar hacia la celda de la que venía la voz, clara y diáfana, pero también escalofriante.

-¡Espere Bert!-le llamó Mary preocupada, pero el agente no la escuchó, y ella le siguió, suspirando. Bert se detuvo en frente de la celda de Jack Skeleton: dos paredes de cristal reforzado sin ningún agujero protegían una estrechísima celducha en la que el recluso descansaba. Tenía solo varios libros de lectura apilados en el suelo y un póster de un bello prado con amapolas y un sol radiante.

Jack Skeleton era como ya habréis adivinado, un esqueleto. Muy alto y aún más delgado, llevaba el uniforme gris de Witzed cuya tela marcaba las costillas y le llegaba hasta las rótulas. Su cabeza era un cráneo descarnado con dos cuencas vacías y una siniestra sonrisa con una boca blanca, blanca y rasgada. Mary ya había olvidado lo espeluznante que resultaba encontrarse en su presencia. Pero ahora de nuevo cara a cara, podía volver a reencontrarse con el miedo en persona, al ver a Jack Skeleton.

-Mary Poppins…-Jack hizo una educada reverencia ante la dama, que intentó camuflar su miedo bajo su habitual máscara de desprecio-mi torpe lenguaje mundano no puede expresar lo mucho que mi corazón se alegra de que vuelvas a aparecer ante mí.

-Usted no tiene corazón-replicó Mary secamente. Luego tomó a Bert por el hombro y tiró de él-vámonos, deprisa.

-Espera un momento, espera-dijo él, fascinado por el aspecto de Skeleton. No todos los días puede uno hablar con una calavera parlante-¿qué sabes tú de Oogie Boogie?

-Bueno, éramos compañeros de celda, y es _vox populi_ que en ese tipo de relación secretos no existen-dijo Jack rascándose la calavera distraído.

-¿Compartíais la celda?-preguntó Bert sorprendido.

-La prisión, quiero decir-se corrigió Jack Skeleton-Pero éramos vecinos. Fíjese, era esa de ahí enfrente-Bert se giró para ver la celda de al lado, que estaba a oscuras y sin ningún ocupante-Siempre le ofendió que yo tuviese más medidas de seguridad que él, pero eso ya es una cuestión personal. Siempre hemos tenido esa rivalidad…

-¿Siempre? ¿Y… de qué se conocen?-preguntó Bert, insaciable de información. Aunque las cuencas de los ojos de Jack Skeleton estaban vacías, algo malévolo brilló en ellos al escuchar la pregunta.

-Basta ya Bert, es una orden-dijo Mary, muy seria-venga conmigo inmediatamente.

-Mary Poppins-Bert se volvió hacia ella, con una tenue sonrisa-¿Jack Skeleton y Oogie Boogie se conocían? ¡Aquí hay mucha tela que cortar, como diría el bueno de mi tío!

-¿Cómo se llama su tío? Conocí a un hombre que empleaba esa expresión-comentó Jack Skeleton educado.

-No tenemos… nada… que oír de él…-insistió Mary mientras arrastraba a Bert hacia la salida-vámonos, quiero interrogar al señor Earwicked…

-Glups…-murmuró la Liebre al escucharla.

-¿Nada de mí Mary Poppins? ¿Ni un poema?-preguntó Jack Skeleton, apenado. Luego sonrió con una mueca diabólica-¿ni su plan?

Mary estaba ya de nuevo al final del pasillo cuando se detuvo de golpe. Suspirando profundamente se fue girando para volver luego a la celda. Bert la siguió.

-¿Qué sabe?-preguntó Mary. Jack Skeleton se había puesto a hacer yoga boca abajo, al parecer ahora indiferente. Como ya habían picado el anzuelo, solo le quedaba hacerse el interesante.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme, Mary Poppins?-susurró Jack, socarrón.

-Nada-replicó ella, temblando por la furia-nada en absoluto. Le pido que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre lo que pretende es criatura… porque si no… será usted tan responsable de las muertes como él.

-Oh, pues eso no está tan mal-razonó Jack Skeleton, pícaro-voy a sesgar cientos de vidas sin ni siquiera salir de mi celda.

-¿Cientos?-repitió Bert, incrédulo.

-Fíjate que gran honor sería, Mary Poppins… el mayor asesino de Suburbia… ¡mata sin ni siquiera salir de su celda!-siguió riéndose el esqueleto alzando sus huesudos brazos al aire y estirando las falanges de sus dedos.

Mientras Jack seguía hablando, había otra criatura a quien los visitantes habían interesado: de la otra celda frente a Jack una figura se movió en la oscuridad. Era una mujer, o al menos eso parecía. Con los largos cabellos pegados al rostro, posó sus manos en el cristal y miró con sus ojos descolocados hacia los dos policías, interesada y también furiosa. Ella estaba hablando con Jack… nadie hablaba con su Jack…

-En realidad tú no te vas a llevar el honor, Skeleton-comentó Bert guiñándole un ojo a Mary-Oogie está causando sensación en las noticias, tiene a toda la ciudad cagada en sus casas. Hasta la policía tiene miedo de buscarle… de ti… bueno, yo no me acordaba hasta que te he visto ahora, y ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué estás aquí… si me dijeras el Lobo Feroz pues sí recuerdo ese caso, pero tú…

-El Lobo Feroz era un vulgar asesino en serie-dijo Jack Skeleton, que aunque quería seguir pareciendo indiferente se veía molesto-yo soy un profesional muy superior… a la hora de matar, soy un artista…

-Claro… pero yo diría que en materia de arte usted es Salieri, y Oogie Boogie es Mozart-respondió Bert, sabiendo por dónde tenía que tirar. Tanto Jack como Mary le miraban incrédulos-la verdad es que no creo que tengas mucho que contarnos… me sorprendería si quiera si realmente él hubiese hablado contigo…

Jack Skeleton se levantó de nuevo, mirando a Bert con rostro inexpresivo, lo cual resultaba aún más atemorizante que cuando mostraba rabia o crueldad. Se acercó al cristal hasta rozarlo con los huesos de sus costillas. Bert y Mary no retrocedieron, aunque empezaban a notarse mucho más tensos.

-Ahora supongo que yo tengo que ofenderme por tus provocaciones y explicar todo lo que conozco del caso, como un patán. Bueno, voy a complacerte, agente de policía… aunque a mí manera… veamos si la policía de Suburbia es tan buena como dicen…

-¿Dónde está Oogie?-preguntó Mary, preocupada-¿tú lo sabes?

Jack asintió lentamente mientras una sonrisa iba formándose de oreja a oreja (o dónde deberían estar las orejas, claro).

-Él juega a una especie de juego, Mary… no sé exactamente qué quiere con él, pero sé que su vida y su estabilidad dependen de ello. Porque las ansías de jugarlo son la única cosa que lo mantiene con vida…

-¿Y en qué consiste el juego?-susurró Mary, acercándose aún más al cristal. La Liebre miraba a Jack, preocupada. No sabía si a Monsieur D'Arque le gustaría enterarse de que el esqueleto había estado hablando con los policías. Si lo responsabilizaba a él de todo…

-¿Crees que debería hablarte de ello?-preguntó Jack, disfrutando de tenerla en vilo-en realidad, reconozco que me gustaría hacerlo. Para poder ver… para saber… si de verdad eres tan buena como para detenerlo.

-¿Qué quiere hacer…? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-dijo Mary en un susurro, mientras se acercaba al cristal aún más, hasta pegarse. Jack se acercó también, lo que preocupó a Bert.

-Mary… ten cuidado…-la advirtió el agente, cogiéndola del hombro. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el prisionero que ni siquiera le notó.

En ese momento un ascensor descendió con siete seguratas que irrumpieron en el pasillo del bloque cero con presteza.

-Aléjense de las celdas-ordenó uno de ellos, arrogante-tienen que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bert con sorpresa.

-Órdenes de Monsieur D'Arque-respondió el guardia, implacable.

-¡Pero…!

Mary seguía sin prestar atención a sus captores: miraba fijamente a Jack, tratando de desentrañar el misterio. ¿Dónde estaría Oogie? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo?

-Piensa Mary… solo tienes que repasar la historia… y vendrá a ti… Oogie quiere arreglar lo que ocurrió… y para ello piensa seguir un juego… tiene varias partes… creo que son las piezas de un dado… es un juego divertido.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Mary en un susurro. Los ojos de Jack se entrecerraron en finas líneas negras sobre su hueso blanco.

-Vamos… no puedo ponértelo tan fácil… ¿no?

-¡Ya me han oído, agente Bert, agente Poppins!-insistió uno de los guardias-¡FUERA!

* * *

Mary Poppins salió de Witzed veloz como el viento seguida de Bert, que dio un traspiés en el puente de la entrada y a punto estuvo de caer al foso de aguas fétidas que protegía al manicomio. Su coche patrulla los esperaba en el parking de visitas en el pabellón norte, y Mary entró y arrancó el autovolante sin esperar a su compañero, que tuvo que subirse en marcha para no perderla.

-¡Mary!-la llamó, enfadado. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y Bert se tranquilizó-ejem, Mary Poppins… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te marchas? Tenemos que volver… ¡no pueden echarnos! ¡Tenemos una orden de investigación!

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que no nos sea posible-indicó Mary señalando las salidas del pabellón, que estaban bloqueadas por sendas puertas de hierro-han cerrado todas las salidas… ¡es una trampa!

-Pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó Bert extrañado… ¿qué querían hacerles?

Vio que unos guardias se acercaban por detrás. No podían escapar… y si no podían irse de Witzed, Bert tenía la horrible certeza de que acabarían allí encerrados, junto al resto de reclusos locos perdidos.

-¡Agárrese Bert!-ordenó Mary arrancando el coche patrulla y yendo directa a la enorme plancha metálica. Bert se abrochó el cinturón asustado mientras veía el autovolante acelerar cada vez más.

-Misil de corto alcance-dijo una voz robótica en el coche cuando Mary presionó un botón en su pantalla de control. Un pequeño misil salió disparado hacia la plancha y la hizo saltar por los aires, saliendo luego su autovolante directo hacia la libertad.

-¡Deténganlos ahora mismo!-ordenó uno de los guardias vigías al verles salir del aparcamiento-¡DETÉNGANLOS!

-Ya vienen…-observó Mary, que iba hacia la capota protectora, la última barrera que los separaba de la libertad. Por detrás de ellos otros tres autovolantes los perseguían, y de ellos se asomaron varios guardias armados con metralletas, para derribarles.

-¡Somos policías!-se escandalizó Bert-¿pero cómo se atreven?

-¡Menos hablar y quítemelos de encima!-pidió Mary nerviosa. Bert no necesitó que se lo repitiera: se pasó al asiento trasero del coche y asomándose por la ventana apuntó a la cabeza de uno de los atacantes. Luego se lo pensó mejor y le dio en las manos. A fin de cuentas eran guardias, no criminales, y solo estaban siguiendo órdenes.

-¡UAAAAGH!-al recibir el impacto de bala en las manos el guardia soltó su metralleta, que cayó casi cien metros hasta el suelo. Mary rozó el hierro de la capota que rodeaba Witzed con el coche, pensando en un modo de salir.

-¡Esto no lo tumbará un mini misil!-protestó Bert-¡no podemos salir!

-¡Sí podemos!-insistió Mary, furiosa. En ese instante una ráfaga de disparos les paso rozando y reventó los cristales traseros del coche-¡AH! ¡BERT, QUÍTENOSLOS DE ENCIMA!

-¡Voy!-dijo Bert disparando de nuevo y reventando los faros de uno de los coches perseguidores-¡Cómo agarre a ese D'Arque!

Bert tenía mucha puntería, y cuando otro de los guardias iba a ametrallarle de nuevo el agente le disparó justamente en su metralleta, reventándosela. Ya solo quedaba un coche persiguiéndolos, pero Bert no conseguía acertarle, y no quería matar a sus ocupantes. Mary por su parte seguía buscando un orificio por el que salir de aquel claustrofóbico infierno.

-¡Mary no podemos salir, tenemos que rendirnos!-exclamó Bert angustiado.

-¡De eso nada!-respondió ella, furiosa-¡Nos matarán! ¡Dispara!

-¡Pero…!-protestó él.

-¡Bert, vamos!-gritó Mary desquiciada-¡Dispáralos!

En realidad solo necesitaba que su compañero se despistase… ya sabía cómo saldrían de allí. Era un truco muy sencillo en realidad.

-¡Mary!-gritó Bert asustado al ver como ella volvía a lanzarse hacia los metálicos muros de contención. Había cerrado los ojos y repetía unas palabras en silencio. Su máxima concentración era ahora fundamental, o de lo contrario no podría conseguirlo.

- _Aszd, gisah aszd_ …-susurró Mary, y por un momento no escuchó nada más: el coche llegó a la pared pero no se chocó contra ella: al contrario se deshizo en cientos de pétalos de rosa, que llovieron por todo Witzed, posándose en sus almenas y sobre el foso, delicadamente.

Desde los coches, los guardias vieron caer la lluvia de pétalos rosas, algunos se les pegaron a ellos en el cristal. Se miraron entre ellos, atónitos.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado?-preguntó uno.

Desde luego esa vez Monsieur D'Arque no iba a creerlos.

* * *

Cuando Bert recuperó la conciencia estuvo a punto de caerse porque se encontraba tumbado en la azotea de un alto edificio. Respiró entrecortadamente unos segundos, asustado, hasta que entendió lo que pasaba y pudo recordar su reciente huida en el autovolante. Los guardias, Jack Skeleton, Mary… ¡Mary Poppins!

Bert se incorporó y vio que la mujer estaba en un extremo de la cornisa, alzando su paraguas.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary Poppins!-el agente se levantó y dando un traspiés fue hacia ella-¡Maldita sea, Mary!

Ella iba justo a saltar, pero al escuchar a Bert se detuvo en el momento. No podía descubrirse, ya se había arriesgado mucho.

-¡Mary!

-Ya le dije que era…

-¡Mary, estás bien!-Bert la abrazó con fuerza. Mary Poppins se quedó paralizada unos segundos, y luego se soltó al instante, ofendida, al menos en apariencia.

-¡Bert!-le miró con enfado. El agente la miró, radiante-Bert, debo irme…

-¿Cómo hemos conseguido escapar?-preguntó él, asombrado-no recuerdo nada…

-Se desmayó…-mintió ella-pero Bert, debo irme. El tiempo es muy valioso, no nos queda mucho.

-¡Toda la capota estaba cerrada! ¿Por dónde salimos?-insistió Bert. Al ver la serie expresión de ella se calmó un poco-esto, sí… ¿por dónde debemos buscar?

-"Debemos" no Bert-dijo Mary, cortante-debo. Yo sigo sola ahora.

-¿Qué?-Bert giró un poco la cabeza, extrañado-el comisario nos asignó el caso a los dos…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo-insistió Mary, nerviosa-sé lo que hay que hacer y… usted solo me retrasaría.

Bert se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a la mujer divertido. Mary chistó, impaciente. No tenía tiempo que perder, pero no podía hacer magia delante de aquel hombre, o se delataría. La Estrella Azul lo prohibía expresamente, y ella ya se había saltado bastante de esa norma. Además, él no dejaba de mirarla como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Y eso a Mary la desesperaba profundamente.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos poniendo en camino?-sugirió él, con calma-lo digo para ahorrarnos seguir discutiendo…

En unos segundos ambos bajaban del edificio en ascensor y corrían a la calle. Bert localizó enseguida un buen coche.

-Brrrrrr… si al menos hubiéramos recuperado nuestros abrigos-se quejó el agente mientras echaba humo por la boca. Nevaba de nuevo, lo que complicaba bastante las cosas.

-¡Alto, policía!-exclamó Mary enseñando su placa. El tipo que iba a entrar en el coche se detuvo, sorprendido-¡necesitamos su coche!

-Pe… pero…-protestó él, mirando la placa con recelo.

-Policía amigo. Es un momento-dijo Bert mientras entraba en el asiento del copiloto-se lo devolveremos enseguida…

-¡Tengo que ir a mi casa enseguida!-se quejó el tipo enseñándoles los regalos de Santa Claus que llevaba para sus hijos.

-¡Coja el endobús!-dijo Mary mientras arrancaba y salía disparada de allí. Bert se despidió del hombre alzando una mano, a lo que el tipo respondió alzando un dedo.

-Mira Mary, Witzed…-Bert señaló a unos coches negros acorazados que volaban por una calle cercana-nos están buscando… pero en este coche no nos reconocerán…

-No-admitió Mary-así que no hay peligro… Bert, quiero que se baje del coche.

-Ya lo hemos discutido. Yo voy contigo Mary Poppins-dijo él con aquella encantadora sonrisa que a Mary le ponía de los nervios-eso o tendrás que dispararme…

-No me de ideas…-replicó Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde el autovolante arrancó y se perdió el vórtice de tráfico. Pese a ser sábado y Nochebuena, Suburbia nunca paraba, y había tanto tráfico como de costumbre. Mary torció en dirección contraria en varios momentos, y esquivó un camión cisterna que estuvo a punto de embestirla.

-¡Mujer tenías que ser!-gritó el camionero mientras se alejaba. Ella ni le escuchó, tan concentrada como iba.

-Oye, Mary… a lo mejor debería conducir yo… para que lleguemos de una pieza, digo-sugirió Bert, como siempre de buen humor. La gélida mirada que le dirigió ella le dio a entender que debería estarse calladito.

Atravesaban los primeros edificios de la zona blanca, y Mary torció por uno de los pasajes que había con cientos de tiendas en ellos, en los que los autovolantes aparcaban momentáneamente en la entrada de dónde querían comprar y luego seguían su viaje. Era una auténtica locura porque se formaban unos atascos tremendos y no acababa el día sin que alguien se chocase, pero el consumismo insaciable de los habitantes de la zona blanca era así.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Bert como quien no quiere la cosa.

-A "la Isla de los Juegos"-respondió Mary mientras daba un volantazo y hacía descender el coche varios metros para esquivar la línea del endobús que atravesaba la ciudad en un puente por aquella zona.

-¿La Isla…? Eso había cerrado ¿no? ¿Crees que se esconde ahí?-preguntó Bert con sorpresa.

-No lo creo, lo sé-respondió ella, tan impasible como siempre-hágame caso Bert, por favor, y baje del coche…

-Jack Skeleton dijo que Oogie jugaba a un juego… que quería arreglar su historia…-recordó Bert rascándose su corto cabello negro-¿querrá arreglar lo que hizo mal en el pasado…? ¿Qué hizo en el pasado?

-No quiere arreglar nada-comentó Mary, conduciendo distraída-quiere cometer los asesinatos que no pudo cometer la primera vez… y la primera vez lo detuve en "la Isla de los Juegos"… él… él pretendía matar a cincuenta niños…

Bert silbó, impresionado. Lo creáis o no, él había oído y visto cosas peores que eso. Pero no dejaba de ser una bestialidad.

-Espero no llegar tarde…-susurró Mary, consternada-no sabe de lo que él es capaz…

-No, no lo sé, pero tú sí-dijo Bert, picado-¿por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿cómo le detuviste? ¿de dónde sale él… y Jack Skeleton?

Mary no respondió. Siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que un semáforo la obligó a pararse, o cien coches se la hubieran llevado por delante. Cruzada de brazos miró a Bert con fastidio, mientras él la sonreía travieso.

-Vamos Mary, venga ya… cuéntamelo-insistió él.

-Es Mary Poppins… y pareces un niño pequeño-replicó ella despectiva.

-Ah, ¿ya me tuteas? Eso es bueno-dijo Bert alzando las manos, bromista. Al ver que ella seguía sin sonreír se puso un poco más serio. La miró preocupado-¿ _qué_ es lo que pasó, Mary….? ¿ _Quién_ es Oogie Boogie?

Los ojos castaños de Bert se perdieron en los azules de Mary, y por unos segundos la maga se olvidó de por qué estaba conduciendo, a quién perseguía y a dónde iba. Cuando recuperó la concentración, se odió a sí misma por haberse permitido algo así. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía creer que de verdad Bert estuviese consiguiendo distraerla así.

Suspirando, Mary volvió a tomar el volante con sus manos de guantes de seda. Bert creía que no iba a decir nada más, cuando para sus sorpresa ella comenzó a hablar.

-No sé mucho sobre quién es, porque nunca he querido saberlo. Pero al tener que detenerlo, tuve que investigar bastante para entender quién era, y de dónde venía… siempre he querido olvidarlo… han pasado cinco años.

El verdadero nombre de Oogie Boogie es Damien Brahms, pero eso ya nadie lo recuerda, dudo que él mismo lo haga. Sus orígenes humanos carecen de importancia, solo sé que venía de una familia pobre de la zona roja, y que consiguió una beca para estudiar en una universidad de Marmóreo, en la zona blanca. Aspiraba a ser médico, cirujano, creo, hasta que comenzó a sentirse atraído por el estudio de los muertos gracias al interés que despertó en él su profesor, Jonathan Skellingtong, un reputado médico y catedrático de medicina en la universidad. La influencia que Skellingtong tuvo en Brahms fue vital para los acontecimientos que vendrían posteriormente.

Según sé, Brahms y Skellingtong pasaron meses estudiando una falsa ciencia, algo parecido a la magia negra, llamada la Nigromancia, que permitía conectar con los muertos. En un principio yo creía que lo que ellos buscaban con eso era devolverles la vida, pero no era así: lo que ellos perseguían era alcanzar la vida eterna, y para eso necesitaban que alguien del más allá les dijera como hacerlo. No ponga esa cara, Bert. Las creencias en el Más Allá son algo muy común, por desgracia.

Brahms tenía el perfil de un sociópata: tímido, retraído, pero en realidad brillante y con una mente muy turbulenta, según sé no solía relacionarse con sus compañeros, y por supuesto nunca se le conoció relación alguna. Conseguí hablar con una chica de su edad que quiso salir una vez con él, y que me contó que Brahms había intentado hacerle… algo horrible. Ya en su temprana juventud sus tendencias sádicas se iban apoderando de su espíritu. Pero él… él se sentía atraído por el doctor Skellingtong. Su maestro era una mente privilegiada con la que sin duda Brahms conectó, y estoy segura de que su relación trascendió de la simple amistad… por desgracia para Brahms, Skellintong era una mente aún más perturbada que la suya, ya que el doctor era un asesino en serie que había conseguido escapar de la justicia varias veces y cometido ya horribles crímenes. Brahms desconocía esto, o quizás lo supo en algún momento, pero para entonces estaba tan enamorado de Skellintong y compartía tanto su sed de poder que era imposible que se alejara de él.

Por lo que entiendo, Brahms y Skellingtong se hicieron con la copia de un antiguo libro de magia negra, que solo contenía algunos de los hechizos del original. Skellintong entendía bien como utilizar el hechizo, pero solo le contó a Brahms una parte de ello: para alcanzar la supuesta inmortalidad, el sujeto en cuestión debía desollarse la piel a sí mismo, hasta el último pedazo de carne, y luego alimentarse de un alma humana… Jonathan quería alimentarse del alma de Brahms, y lo engañó para que lo ayudase en el ritual, preparándolo en una capilla… lo que hicieron allí fue… fue horrible. Yo tuve que ir para ver la escena y… tenían varios cuerpos colgados del techo… abiertos… Dios mío…

Mary hizo una pausa, llevándose una mano a la boca. Cada vez que recordaba la capilla de paredes y techo rojas, con los cuerpos desnudos y rajados, y las vísceras por el suelo, le entraban ganas de vomitar. El olor a humo por las derretidas velas del ritual le traía aún peores recuerdos. No había podido volver a entrar en una capilla en su vida, porque todas le recordaban a esa. Recordó como entre lágrimas se lo había contado a Merlín… y Merlín como siempre no la había escuchado…

-Brahms y Skellingtong sacrificaron a diez humanos, cinco mujeres y cinco hombres. Según sé prepararon un plato… con partes de cada uno de los muertos y se… se lo comieron… lo sé… lo sé. El caso es que tras el rito oscuro ambos debieron de realizar el… el acto sexual… sobre el altar… para unificar definitivamente sus almas… y luego Brahms se preparó para lo que creía que sería su inmortalidad: pero Skellingtong lo durmió haciéndole beber un falso elixir que según él lo ayudaría en el trance, y luego lo encerró en un ataúd que llenó de insectos. Mientras el alma de Brahms se consumía, devorado vivo por los escarabajos y hormigas, Jonathan se arrancó la piel a cuchilladas y luego efectuó el conjuro, consumiendo su propia alma… y por consiguiente atándose para siempre a nuestro mundo…

-Pero Brahms sobrevivió-susurró Bert, asustado-porque Oogie Boogie no está muerto… y según dicen no puede…

-El alma de Jonathan quedó unida a sus huesos para siempre, y por eso hoy se le conoce como Jack Skeleton… pero Brahms… su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo al morir este, pero no desapareció: el hechizo debía hacerlo esfumarse al inmortalizarse Jack, pero por algún motivo el alma de Brahms no se marchó de este mundo… permaneció en él… al menos a través de los mismos insectos que lo habían devorado. El espíritu de Oogie Boogie puede vivir mientras pueda poseer a esas criaturas. Y así ha ido regenerándose poco a poco, atrayendo hacia sí a más criaturas repugnantes y oscuras, hasta convertirse en una bestia horrible, y que por supuesto ya ha dejado atrás toda humanidad posible… al igual que Jack.

-Pero Oogie intenta arreglarlo ahora…-recordó Bert-al menos eso ha dicho Skeleton…

Mary le miró con los ojos temblorosos. Realmente estaba asustada.

-Lo que Brahms cree es que podrá recuperar su forma humana, su cuerpo, o al menos una mayor consistencia, si se alimenta de un ingrediente especial…

-¿Cuál…?

Mary tragó saliva, pálida. Tardó un poco en responder a eso.

-Niños… carne de niños…

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Bert repasó repugnado la historia. Desconocía que los dos asesinos en serie más peligrosos de Suburbia hubiesen tenido cualquier tipo de relación, y mucho menos una tan explícita, pero ahora sentía mucho más miedo, si cabía, hacia Jack Skeleton y por supuesto a Oogie Boogie. Por eso había ido a la feria… quería matar allí a unos niños, pero Mary le había detenido. Ahora repetiría el intento, por algún motivo en el mismo lugar. Si Oogie era tan terrible como decían, no estaba seguro de querer verlo… pero lucharía contra él hasta su último esfuerzo, eso Bert lo tenía muy claro.

Sin embargo todo aquello seguía dejando un claro interrogante para él.

-Pero entonces… ¿la magia existe? Porque eso es lo que quiere decir… yo siempre lo había creído pero… hay tantas cosas que no tienen explicación…-dijo Bert, mirándola con suspicacia. Mary callaba más de lo que hablaba, aunque ya era una suerte que hubiera hablado tanto.

La mujer tomó una callejuela estrecha, y a lo lejos Bert distinguió los raíles de una alta montaña rusa y una noria desvencijada… habían llegado a la Isla de los Juegos…

-De la magia yo no sé nada-dijo Mary-pero ahora que ya te he contado todo esto… es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

-Y tú que lo digas, Mary, y tú que lo digas…-dijo Bert mientras aparcaban…

* * *

Mientras Mary y Bert escapaban del manicomio y hablaban sobre la espeluznante historia de Oogie y Jack Skeleton, tres vehículos sobrevolaban la ciudad de Suburbia en dirección a la zona blanca. Bueno, eso no era algo tan raro, lo sobrevolaban muchos, pero en estos tres iban nuestros protagonistas, participantes de la misión: en el primer, conducido por Hércules, iban Ariel, Sebastián y Lady Tremaine. En el segundo, que conducía Meg, iban ella, Aladdín, Timón y Pumbaa. El tercero lo llevaba Jim, y a su lado iba sentada Bella, detrás Lilo y el "Sombrero", que cerraba los ojos y parecía dormitar. "Es como si nada de esto le importara…-pensó Jim mirándolo por el retrovisor, curioso-¿de dónde habrá salido este tío?".

-Recordad, el objetivo es únicamente Oogie Boogie. Debemos rodearlo y después disparar sin dudarlo. Pero no abráis fuego si no estáis totalmente seguros de que vais a acertar en el objetivo-dijo Hércules por el comunicador del traje. Sí, el traje también tenía un comunicador, cosa de la que el fortachón también se acordó de hablarles antes de subir a los coches.

-Recibido, musculitos-dijo Timón desde el suyo. Era un pequeño chip situado en el cuello del traje. Timón lo miró con fastidio-¿y ahora como sé yo cuando está activado y cuando no el coso este?

-Tienes que pulsarlo para hablar Timón-le recordó Pumbaa presionándolo con una de sus pezuñas-¿ves? Hoooola.

-¡Au!-protestaron el resto de participantes al escuchar el fuerte salido de Pumbaa que resonaba en sus oídos, aunque no llevasen auriculares ni nada por el estilo.

-Nos vas a dejar sordos-le dijo Aladdín al jabalí.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pumbaa, sonrojado-solo quería enseñárselo…

-En realidad este traje sirve para todo. El problema es que te marca todo…-protestó Timón.

-Tienes razón-comentó Aladdín, suspirando.

-Tú no te quejes, que a ti lo que te marca es puro músculo-replicó el suricato, tan directo como siempre-mira nosotros mira… ahí toda la chicha, como un embutido.

-Tendrías que pedirle consejo a Hércules para que te prepare una tabla de ejercicios-bromeó Aladdín, y Timón rió. Al volante, Meg también sonrió. Aladdín, sentado de copiloto, la miró de reojo. La mujer le atraía mucho, pero el árabe pasaba de intentar nada. Después de la muerte de Helga, se le habían pasado las ganas de intentar ese tipo de relación con otra compañera. Hasta su amistad con Jim le asustaba, sabiendo que podía perderlo como había pasado con Billy. Seguía echando tanto de menos a su colega rockero…

-¿Y tú cómo… cómo acabaste en esto?-preguntó Aladdín poniendo las manos tras la cabeza y fingiendo estar distraído.

-Pregúntame mejor mi edad, es menos grosero-respondió Meg con sarcasmo. Aladdín resbaló un poco en el asiento, cortado.

-Pe… perdona, no pretendía… no sabía que te molestara… a mí no me molesta.

-A mí tampoco, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo ¿te parece bien?-preguntó Meg con una sonrisa falsa. "Son siempre unas bordes"-pensó Aladdín con fastidio. Pero eran las que más le gustaban a él…

-Lo siento, perdona… yo era por hablar de algo…-dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-¿puedo poner la radio por lo menos?

-Si quieres…-Meg se encogió de hombros. Aladdín encendió y la dejó puesta mientras una triste canción sonaba. Echó una ojeada por el cristal, y pensó en Yasmín. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? Podía morir esa misma noche, y entonces nunca volvería a verla… nunca más. La simple idea lo asustaba más que la misma muerte…

-Ese es el problema…-dijo Meg y Aladdín la miró sorprendido-por eso es mejor no hablar…

-No te entiendo…-dijo Aladdín negando con la cabeza.

-Venga ya-rió Meg echando su larga cabellera a un lado con elegancia-yo creo que sí, Aladdín…

La chica cambió la radio y comenzó a sonar una animada canción country cantada por la hija del gallo Alan A'Dale, Sheryl A'Dale, que siguiendo los pasos de su padre también se había hecho música. La música movida y la entretenida conversación en la que se metió con Timón y Pumbaa hicieron que al menos por un rato Aladdín se olvidase del creciente miedo y se distrajera. La misión iba a necesitarlo, como siempre, y esta vez no podía permitirse ni un solo fallo, por su bien y el del resto.

 _I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right  
I was born in the south  
Sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it_

 _We been driving this road  
For a mightly long time  
Payin' no mind to the signs  
Well this neighborhood's changed  
It's all been rearranged  
We left that change somewhere behind_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone  
Real Gone_

En el coche de Jim también sonaba música, aunque más tranquila y baja. El chico conducía abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras detrás suyo el Sombrerero dormitaba y Bella y Lilo hablaban entretenidas. Como siempre, la niña tenía conversación de sobra una vez se la conocía, y Bella a la que le gustaban mucho los niños la escuchaba entretenida.

-… al principio no entendía lo que era, pero le he ido enseñando, y ya sabe sumar y restar. Bueno, creo que deberíamos repasar la resta, porque eso le cuesta más pillarlo. Siempre dice que el resultado es cero-decía Lilo. Bella asentía, sonriendo enternecida por la niña-pero Stitch es muy listo aunque no lo parezca, solo que hay distintas inteligencias, me lo explicó Nanny.

-Me gustaría conocerlo ¿de verdad es un experimento genético?-dijo Bella, impresionada. Lilo asintió muy orgullosa.

-Lo rescatamos de E.P.C.O.T en la misión anterior no, en la anterior. Y me salvó la vida de los Baymax que querían matarme. Luego vino a la casa de David y Nanny dijo que no podía quedarse pero Jim me ayudó y al final se quedó-explicó atropelladamente. Bella no lo pillaba todo, pero al escuchar la parte de Jim miró al sitio del conductor donde estaba su novio y le sonrió con calidez. Jim la miró desde el retrovisor y la guiñó un ojo.

-No es que hiciera mucho tampoco-le dijo el chico a Lilo-solo le deje mi tabla al bichejo…

-¡Pero gracias a ti Nanny dejó que se quedara!-insistió Lilo alegre. Luego se detuvo un momento, pensativa-espero que no se preocupe por mí… ¿creéis que pasará algo si tardo en regresar? ¿Perderán la memoria de eso también?

-No lo sé… no sé cómo funciona esto-dijo Jim con voz grave-pero no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá…

-Nanny quiere que nos cambiemos de ciudad…-murmuró Lilo, encogiéndose en el asiento-quiere que nos vayamos a Republika… pero yo no me quiero marchar.

Bella la miró sorprendida. Por lo que habían hablado Lilo no era demasiado popular en el colegio, y la mayoría de sus compañeros la trataba mal. Imaginativa y con mucho mundo interior, simplemente no encajaba con el resto, y Bella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era no encajar. Quería ayudar a esa niña, protegerla, y sentía una enorme admiración por Jim y todo lo que había hecho. Bella no sabía claro que Jim se sentía responsable de la muerte de la niña, pero ni él ni Lilo iban a explicárselo. La niña había decidido olvidarlo, y Jim también intentaba hacerlo.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, vivía en Republika-recordó Bella mirando las pequeñas luces de su traje de Gantz. Aún no se había acostumbrado a él-luego tuve que mudarme aquí a vivir y no me gustó nada… pero mi padre dijo que depende de cómo te lo tomes los cambios serán mejores o peores. Pero no puedes evitarlos. Lo único permanente es el cambio.

-Ojalá se pudiese parar el tiempo, o volver atrás-dijo Lilo, pensativa-me gustaría ver a mis padres…

Jim tamborileó los dedos en el volante mientras se detenía en un semáforo. "A mí también me gustaría ver al mío"-pensó, con dolor. Aunque total ¿para qué? Desde luego él no quería volver a verlo, o ya habría vuelto. Simplemente se había desentendido de él. Ese dolor era muy fuerte.

-¡Oh! ¡Jim!-Lilo se asomó por la ventana y señaló por ella. Bella se asomó también y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Mierda…-Jim se imaginaba quienes eran: mirando por uno de los retrovisores laterales vio como tres motos volaban hacia ellos, y sobre ellas unos tipos vestidos con ropas y cascos negros los apuntaban con rifles-…poneos el cinturón.

-¡ALTO!-gritó uno de los motoristas, alzando su arma, pero Jim arrancó y esquivando los coches que venían en dirección contraria se saltó el semáforo. Los autovolantes conducidos por Hércules y Meg arrancaron también y se lanzaron a la huida. No había tiempo que perder.

-A por ellos-dijo otro de los motoristas, y colándose también entre los coches los siguieron a toda velocidad.

-¡Nos siguen!-le avisó Lilo a Jim, que mirando de nuevo por el retrovisor comprobó que era cierto.

-Ya veremos…-dijo el chico y virando el coche a la derecha se metió en una calle más estrecha. Uno de los motoristas le vio hacerlo y se desvió a por él, mientras el resto seguían su trayectoria por los otros coches.

-Vale, que eres un puto cebado…-observó Jim, e hizo un descenso en picado bajando cientos de metros hasta rozar el suelo de asfalto. La moto bajó también en picado tras ellos apuntando con su fusil, pero en ese momento Jim volvió a ascender, y abriendo la puerta de su lado de una patada hizo que el motorista que bajaba se diese un tremendo porrazo con ella y se cayera de la moto, aterrizando en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡JIM!-exclamó Bella, horrorizada.

-¡Jajajajaja!-rió Jim, satisfecho-¡Vamos! ¡No puedo perderlos!

-Esos no eran policías…-observó el Sombrerero mirando al motorista caído mientras se alejaban de él.

-No, al menos no de los normales-respondió Jim, sorprendido de que él se hubiera despertado (¿o es que nunca había estado dormido?)-creo que son agentes del D23… llevan semanas buscándonos…

-Ooooh… el señor de las Burbujas-recordó Lilo-creo que él sabe que Stitch se escapó de E.P.C.O.T.

-Jim, ve con más cuidado-le pidió Bella, asustada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas maniobras ni a la violencia que el chico había empleado contra su perseguidor. Bella aún no terminaba de asimilar la grave situación en la que se encontraban. Era lógico porque no había participado en ninguna misión anterior. La primera vez a Jim también le había pasado, y había cometido errores de principiante que ahora no cometería.

Los otros cuatro motoristas del D23 continuaban persiguiendo a los otros dos coches, un volvo y un lexus, conducidos por Hércules y Meg respectivamente. Ella conducía en zigzag para esquivar las balas eléctricas que les lanzaban sus perseguidores, mientras Hércules iba en línea recta y había permitido que ellos se pusieran a los lados del coche.

-Cuidado-les advirtió el fortachón a sus compañeros, y cuando uno de los motoristas lo apuntó con su arma Hércules dio un volantazo e hizo que su coche chocase con la moto, derribándolo. El otro consiguió dispararles en el capó, y el coche comenzó a chisporrotear, averiado.

-¡NO!-exclamó Hércules, furioso, al verlo. Pisando a fondo aceleró al máximo para continuar. Debían aterrizar enseguida.

-¡No vamo a matá!-chilló Sebastián agarrándose al brazo de Ariel con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangre.

-¡OOOOOOOOOH!-Hércules aterrizó el coche en el techo de un rascacielos, y este derrapó hasta quedar justo en el final del suelo, a punto de caer al vacío.

-¡Bajad, rápido!-ordenó Hércules saltando del coche. Ariel, Sebastián y Lady Tremaine lo imitaron, e instantes después el motor explosionó y el auto cayó al vacío, estrellándose cien metros más abajo.

-Oh…-Ariel suspiró, angustiada, mientras se frotaba la zona del brazo que Sebastián la había pellizcado.

-¡Cuidado chico!-exclamó Sebastián subiéndose al hombro de Hércules. Él se giró ante la advertencia para ver como el motorista se acercaba apuntándolo con su arma.

-Grrrrrr…-Hércules apretó los dientes, rabioso.

-Rendíos inmediatamente y dejad las armas, nada de bromas…-advirtió el motorista, pero Hércules dio un tremendo salto hacia él derribándolo de su moto y aterrizando en el suelo, a su lado. El motorista intentó escapar pero Hércules lo agarró del cuello, y levantándolo en el aire lo estampó con brutalidad, haciendo un cráter en el cemento del suelo.

-¡NO!-gritó Hércules, frustrado, pegándole un puñetazo tan fuerte en el casco al motorista que se lo partió en dos. Al caerse, rebeló el rostro de un humano, que lo miraba ahora muy asustado. Hércules vio el miedo en los ojos del agente y se detuvo… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que parar… no podía enfadarse así… no podía dejarse llevar…

Se dio cuenta de que Ariel y los demás le miraban en silencio, y jadeando se apartó del motorista, y se llevó las manos a la cabellera pelirroja, echándosela hacia atrás. Respiró unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarse. La pelirroja estaba impresionada por la fuerza de Hércules. No podía negar que se sentía un poco atraída por él. La verdad era que entre Hércules, Aladdín y Jim, Ariel notaba esas sensaciones tan fuertes que hacían que su cuerpo humano recientemente adquirido la produjese escalofríos. No sabría decir cuál le gustaba más. Cuál quería más dentro de ella…

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Hércules acercándose al motorista de nuevo. El no respondió, y cerró los ojos. El fortachón lo cogió por el cuello de su chupa y lo acercó al borde del edificio-no me queda paciencia…

-Como imaginarás, no me han entrenado para hablar…-susurró el agente, escupiendo sangre en la cara del chico al hablar-así que adelante…

Hércules tembló de rabia. Sería demasiado fácil soltarle. Se ahorrarían muchos problemas. Pero eso iba en contra de todo lo que él creía. No mataría a un hombre desarmado. Lo dejó en el suelo, y luego se volvió hacia Ariel y Lady Tremaine.

-Vamos a tener que buscar otro coche…-les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-no tengo el radar, pero no será difícil encontrar a los demás. Meg… ¿Meg, me recibes?

-Sí, aunque no es el mejor momento-exclamó ella mientras conducía. Sus dos perseguidores aún seguían detrás-¿qué pasa?

-Nos hemos quedado atrás. Seguid, ya os alcanzaremos… pero no intentéis atacar a Oogie todavía ¿me has oído? No intentéis… - Detrás de Hércules, el motorista se estaba reincorporando, y llevándose la mano a una de sus botas sacó una afilada navaja de ella. Ariel lo vio, y casi instintivamente llevó su mano a su pistola. Tenía que impedirlo.

-Vale, nosotros seguimos…-respondió Meg desde el comunicador. Se la escuchaba angustiada. Hércules sintió miedo al pensar que podía perderla. El tiempo apremiaba, desde luego.

-¡AAAAAAH!-lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido: el motorista se levantó cuchillo en mano y se tiró al cuello de Hércules justo cuando Ariel sacaba su pistola para apuntarle. Sin embargo el musculitos fue más rápido, y girando velozmente le sacudió un puñetazo en la cara a su agresor, que se quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos con la cara hundida en el puño de Herc, y luego cayó de nuevo al suelo. Esta vez sí que no iba a poder moverse más.

-Vaya, has sido muy rápida-observó Hércules mirando a Ariel, que sujetaba su arma con las dos manos mientras miraba al motorista inconsciente.

-Casi me da un infarto-jadeó Sebastián, que se había llevado un susto de muerte. Apenas habían sido unos segundos, pero muy intensos-¿y ahora qué hasemo?

-Seguir-dijo Hércules con decisión-y rápido antes de que la policía nos alcance.

-Ya vienen…-señaló Lady Tremaine. Las sirenas resonaban cada vez más cerca, y Hércules distinguió tres coches patrulla que sobrevolaban hacia ellos. Lady Tremaine abrió una puerta que bajaba al interior del rascacielos-por aquí…-les indicó.

-¡Vamos!-los tres humanos y el cangrejo bajaron corriendo al interior del edificio. Eran casi doscientos pisos para bajar, y les iba a costar salir de allí sin que les pillasen. Hércules confiaba en que el resto de sus compañeros tuviesen mejor suerte.

* * *

-¡Maldita suerte!-protestó Timón viendo como uno de los motoristas se ponía al lado suyo y los apuntaba-¿qué hacemos?

-Esperad-dijo Aladdín asomándose por la ventanilla. El motorista iba a disparar, cuando Aladdín le agarró el arma y tiró de ella.

-Suelta, capullo-le dijo el motorista, forcejeando.

-Suelta tú-respondió el árabe con descaro, apuntándolo con su pistola de Gantz. El motorista perdió la concentración por la sorpresa, y aprovechando eso Aladdín le arrebató el arma. Luego se volvió a meter en el coche, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, socarrón-¡hasta la vista, capullo!

Cuando la cabeza de Aladdín desapareció de nuevo dentro del coche, el motorista vio que iba directo hacia un cartel flotante que anunciaba una marca de calzoncillos. Ya era demasiado tarde para frenar.

-Oh oh…-dijo, antes de que la moto estallara violentamente y él saliese disparado por los aires.

-Bien hecho-Meg felicitó a Aladdín mientras él sujetaba el rifle eléctrico con interés-a ver si me puedo librar del otro.

-Eso es fácil…-dijo Timón apuntando al otro motorista con su pistola.

-¡NO!-gritaron Meg y Aladdín girándose hacia el suricato, pero ya era tarde: Timón apretó el gatillo y un rayo de luz le dio de lleno al último de sus perseguidores, que tras unos segundos suspendido en el aire en una luz cegadora, desapareció en el acto, sin dejar rastro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No!-gritó Meg, frustrada.

-¿Qué pasa?-protestó Timón, a la defensiva-nos lo he quitado de encima…

-¡No podemos gastar munición tan a la ligera!-explicó Aladdín. Timón le miró, ceñudo.

-¿Te parece a la ligera? Iba a dispararnos. A los otros casi se los han cargado…

-Lo sé, pero podíamos controlarlo… -insistió Aladdín-si empezamos a disparar a lo tonto…

-A mí me parece que a lo tonto es abrir una ventanilla y hacer que casi te disparen directamente—explicó Timón con voz fría.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no se puede arreglar, y aquí no ha pasado nada…-intervino Pumbaa, que sabía bien que si Timón se metía en una discusión podía ser muy desagradable.

-Oh no, casi nada-dijo Meg apretando el volante furiosa-solo se ha cargado a un tío y ha gastado un arma. Solo eso.

-Creo que si condujeras mejor para empezar no nos habrían alcanzado, rica-replicó Timón cruelmente. Meg iba a replicar algo todavía más cruel pero Aladdín y Pumbaa intervinieron cambiando de tema para que la cosa no degenerase.

-¿Saco el radar?-le preguntó el moreno a Meg. Ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente por el enfado, asintió dando una seca cabezada. Aladdín sacó el radar de la guantera del coche y lo observó. Más o menos entendía el código, gracias a que Jim se lo había explicado mientras esperaban a Hércules en Witzed- eeeeh, vale, es por la derecha…-indicó el chico.

Meg torció y el lexus se encontró pronto con el coche de Jim, que era el primero que se había zafado de los motoristas.

-Te seguimos-dijo Jim desde su comunicador-¿les esperamos a ellos?

-No, no hace falta-contestó Meg-ya nos alcanzarán.

Los dos coches se alejaron rápidamente. A lo lejos ya se veía el lugar donde estaba el objetivo. Los raíles más altos de la montaña rusa de "la Isla de los Juegos" sobresalían por encima de los rascacielos. Si el radar no mentía, y nunca lo hacía, allí los aguardaba ya Oogie Boogie.

-Han escapado… todos-informó uno de los motoristas supervivientes por su interfono.

-Creo que vais a ser degradados-contestó una grave voz desde él. Cobra Burbujas estaba en su limusina negra y se observaba sus grandes y nudosas manos, llenas de anillos de oro-os dije que quería a alguno vivo… hay una anciana, una niña, tres animales y cuatro adolescentes ¿de verdad es tan difícil?

-Necesitamos vehículos nuevos… yo los traeré… pero T4 y T5 están muertos. Y T7 está herido, le han golpeado muy fuerte-dijo el motorista, angustiado. A T3 simplemente no le encontramos… parece que ha desaparecido…

-Han utilizado sus armas-replicó Cobra Burbujas ajustándose sus gafas de sol. Era lo que Jim le había explicado aunque claro, el chico ya no se acordaba de eso-debéis encontrarlos y avisarme inmediatamente. Nada de fallos ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor-dijo el motorista, suspirando, y luego retiró el interfono-será hijo de puta…

-No ha cortado la comunicación T1…-se escuchó la voz de Cobra Burbujas aún desde el móvil.

-Ay… eje… perdone… -dijo el motorista T1, ahora deseando desaparecer él también.

* * *

-Una vez vine aquí cuando era niño…-recordó Jim mientras aparcaba en la entrada de "la Isla de los Juegos"-je…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bella, que había colocado sus brazos en torno al cuello del chico para abrazarlo.

-Nada, nada… es que es curioso…

La primera y única vez que Jim había estado en "la Isla" había sido con nueve años, y había sido en compañía del abuelo Carl, que lo había llevado junto a su primo, Milo. Hacía mucho que Jim no sabía nada de Milo. Tampoco quería saberlo, pero pensarlo ahora le daba nostalgia. Aquella había sido una de las pocas veces en las que había visto a su abuelo Carl sonreír. Se acordaba tan bien porque le había chocado mucho verlo sonriendo.

Jim recordaba "la Isla de los Juegos" como un lugar bastante más alegre, lleno de gente, globos y puestos de algodón de azúcar. Se parecía al parque de Montressor, el Stromboli, donde había ido alguna vez con Ariel, pero mucho más lujoso y rebosante de diversión. De eso sin embargo ya no quedaba nada: la feria llevaba abandonada unos cinco años, y el tiempo había hecho mella en ella, además de que la nieve le daba un aspecto muy tétrico, casi onírico. Los carteles de las atracciones estaban descoloridos, y aún había peluches en las casetas de tiro al blanco, ahora ya podridos por el paso de los años.

Alcanzaron a Meg que ya había entrado por la puerta principal del parque saltándose uno de los tornos y seguida de Aladdín, Timón y Pumbaa.

-Jim…-Aladdín chocó la mano de su amigo-se han quedado atrás.

-Nos alcanzaran enseguida… eso dice ella-dijo Jim señalando a Meg. Aunque no lo dijera, el chico no dejaba de pensar en Ariel. Se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si tuviese a la pelirroja a la vista. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ella. ¡Maldita sea, tenía que quitársela de la cabeza!

Bella miraba a Jim con suspicacia, y el chico se temió que ella adivinara lo que estaba pensando. Así que la dio la espalda y se concentró en la misión. No había tiempo que perder, aunque el radar indicase que aún tenían veintitrés horas todavía por delante.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-preguntó Jim acercándose al radar que Timón sujetaba ahora.

-Mira…-el suricato señaló un grueso punto rojo que parpadeaba. Ese debía de ser Oogie Boogie, y… estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Esperamos a los demás?-preguntó Aladdín mirando a Meg. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Contamos con el factor sorpresa… no deberíamos perderlo-dijo, parpadeando con sus fascinantes ojos color violeta.

-Busquémoslo y acabemos con la bestia… creo que estamos adentrándonos en su reino-comentó el Sombrerero. Era curioso verlo con el traje negro puesto y su viejo sombrero de copa, le daba un aspecto muy extraño.

-Sí, puede que haya trampas-corroboró Aladdín, acordándose de Yzma-mejor no separarse…

Jim miró a Bella y la sonrió intentando calmarla.

-Ven. Dame la mano-le dijo.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el parque. Había unos enormes muñecos animados que estaban inmóviles y parecían seguirlos con la mirada. Jim se acordaba de alguno al verlo, especialmente de la enorme cabeza de payaso por cuya boca entraban los raíles de la montaña rusa Bing Bong, la segunda más grande de Suburbia hasta su clausura.

-¿Por qué lo cerraron?-preguntó Bella, curiosa.

-Ni idea… se quedarían sin pasta…-comentó Aladdín, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En realidad fue por él-explicó Lilo, y todos la miraron con sorpresa-aquí detuvieron a Oogie Boogie la primera vez. Lo leí en su historial….

-¿Robaste su historial?-preguntó Jim con sorpresa.

-Que va, eso está en internet-respondió la niña sacando la lengua, despreocupada.

-Cuidado ahora… estamos cerca…-dijo Meg, avanzando cautelosa, pistola en mano.

-Tened cuidado…-avisó Aladdín.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!-protestó Timón-Señor, que coñazo…

-Hay algo más en el radar-observó Jim, que siendo el que mejor lo entendía era quien lo llevaba ahora-pero no es Oogie… hay más gente aquí… esperad un momento…

Tres puntitos avanzaban directamente a ellos por una calle lateral. Meg miró a los demás con gesto de advertencia señalando a unas casetas que había a un lado y moviendo la cabeza. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, corriendo a ellas y ocultándose. Jim y Aladdín se asomaron un poco desde el borde, dispuestos a disparar en cuanto fuera necesario.

-Oh…-Meg se asomó también un segundo, cuando tres enormes sombras aparecieron al final de la avenida de los tenderetes. Una de las sombras estiró una mano de afiladas garras hacia el puesto de helados, donde solo quedaba una plasta congelada de lo que antes había sido chocolate.

-¡JA!-Lock cogió el helado putrefacto y se lo llevó a la boca-Jiñajiñajiña… ¡para mí todo!

-¡No te comas eso, está envenenado!-le advirtió Shock, dándole un manotazo y haciendo que el chocolate se cayera al suelo.

-¡Puta!-gritó Lock enfadado.

-No os enfadéis chicos… aquí hay otras cosas ricas-indicó Barrel, señalando la máquina de palomitas, que aún parecía poder funcionar. El niño se subió a ella y comenzó a aporrearla hasta que se iluminó y empezó a calentarse-¿tenéis el maíz?

-No, pero podemos meterte a ti-se rió Lock y agarrando a Barrel de los calzoncillos lo acercó a la máquina que empezaba a calentarse más que un horno.

-¡IIIIIIIH LOCK, PARA! ¡SOCORRO SHOCK! ¡SOCORRO!-chilló el indefenso Barrel, intentando liberarse del agarre de Lock.

-¡Juajijuajijuaji!-rió Shock sacudiendo su grasiento pelo. Luego se puso más seria-¡Lock, para! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Lock le sacó la lengua a Shock, pero luego soltó a Barrel, que cayó al suelo de bruces.

-Eres una puta-le dijo Lock a Shock, que alzó la cabeza, ofendida.

-Y tú no eres muy amable-observó Meg. Lock dio un respingo asustado al verla. Los tres niños se giraron hacia Meg y la miraron primero con sorpresa, luego con rabia-que tierno… tres mocosos buscando un parque temático…

-¿A quién llamas mocosos?-preguntó Lock enseñándole los dientes. Los tenía muy sucios y afilados para ser un niñito.

-No te muevas-le avisó Meg, apuntándolo con el cañón de su pistola. Al verla Lock cerró la boca, y el odio relució en sus ojos amarillentos.

-Sois un poco pequeños para deambular solos por aquí ¿no?-preguntó el Sombrerero acercándose también-Sobre todo el día de Navidad…

-¿Crees que...?-preguntó Jim, asombrado. Lock, Shock y Barrel se quedaron sin palabras al ver como de todos los puestos salían aquellos tipos tan variopintos, todos vestidos con aquel extraño traje negro. Por algún motivo, y pese a que algunos como el jabalí eran ridículos, les dio miedo. Tal vez era la ropa… pero daban miedo.

-Es un ejército…-susurró Shock a sus dos amigos. Ellos se llevaron las manos a la boca y se mordieron las uñas, atemorizados.

-Venga ya, cortad el rollo, sabemos que trabajáis para él. ¿Sabe que venimos?-les preguntó Meg con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-le preguntó Bella a Jim, mirando a Meg con incredulidad.

-Bueno, cuando llevas un par de partidas empiezas a ver las cosas de otro modo-explicó Jim cruzado de brazos. La verdad es que él no habría sospechado tan rápido de los niños, aunque estaba claro que todo jugaba en su contra: ¿qué diablos hacían si no tres críos en aquel parque de noche? Pero… ¿cuál era su relación con Oogie?

-¿Qué hace vuestro jefe?-insistió Meg. Ellos la miraron con rabia.

-No diremos nada…-dijo Lock, agresivo.

-Nonosotros no conocemos a nadie…-se apresuró a decir Shock, corrigiendo a su compañero-nos hemos perdido… veníamos a disfrutar de la feria…

-Ya. Bueno, cerró cuando erais bebés, así que dudo que sea por nostalgia-dijo Meg, despectiva. Luego se giró al resto-va a haber que atarles.

-¿No se suma puntos si liquidamos a los secuaces del jefe?-recordó Timón-era broma, era broma…-se apresuró a decir cuando todos le miraron, escépticos. A fin de cuentas ¿serían capaces de matar a unos niños?

-Ven conmigo anda, peque…-le dijo Aladdín a Barrel, acercándose a él, simpático. El niñito pequeño y rechoncho lo miró, asustado, escondiéndose detrás de sus amigos más mayores.

-¡RUAAAAAJ!-Lock se abalanzó sobre Aladdín abriendo su boca y mordiéndolo en el brazo. El moreno se lo sacudió rápidamente mientras retrocedía, dolorido.

-¡Joder!-exclamó, mirando a Lock con sorpresa-¡niño caníbal!

-Estate quieto ¿vale?-le dijo Jim a Lock apuntándolo a la cabeza con su pistola.

-¡JA! No os atreveréis a matarnos…-dijo Lock enseñando su lengua azulada mientras le hacía a Jim un corte de manga. Los ojos de Hawkins se oscurecieron poniendo su pose más siniestra, que asustó al niño.

-No me pongas a prueba ¿vale?-dijo Jim con voz amenazante-no estoy aquí por nada…

Era una fachada, por supuesto, pero funcionó porque Lock se asustó bastante y se quedó calladito mientras Aladdín los ataba a un poste con una cuerda de uno de los puestos.

-Quedaos aquí… por vuestro bien-dijo Meg cuando Aladdín terminó de atarlos. A Lock le apretó especialmente, mirándole con mala cara-con tantos gritos vuestro jefe seguro que sabe que estamos aquí…

-Oogie Boogie no es nuestro jefe, es nuestro papá-dijo Barrel con su aguda voz de niño.

-Sí, sí lo es-siseó Shock, apretando los puños-nuestro buen papá… _somos Shock, Lock y Barrel, los niños de Oogie Boogie-canturreó._

-Será Lock, Shock y Barrel-la corrigió Lock, enfadado- _somos Lock, Shock y Barrel, los niños de Oogie Boogie… na na na na… niños sanguinarios…_

-Caray, están totalmente locos-comentó el Sombrerero, cuyos ojos se desviaban ligeramente a los lados al sonreír.

-¿Puedes hacerlos callar?-le preguntó Aladdín al Sombrero. En realidad no supo por qué lo hizo, pero estaba seguro de que si había alguien que podía era él.

-Claro…-el Sombrero se agachó al lado de los niños y los miró con aquella perturbada mirada suya tan siniestra, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad. El Sombrerero miró a los niños durante unos segundos con el rostro inexpresivo, mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo de su sombrero y se lo ponía en la cara- _ahora escuchadme, Lock, Shock y Barrel, hijos del mal… dormid, dormid el sueño de los ángeles… que ya veremos al despertar…_

Los niños fueron cerrando los ojos lentamente, forcejeando y luchando por soltarse, sin éxito. Lock fue el que más se resistió, tratando de morder la cuerda y escupiendo, pero finalmente se quedó paralizado, y las pupilas de sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño. Seguía viendo los ojos del Sombrerero, pero ahora su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en una espiral de espacio inexistente que parecía susurrarlo en los sueños. Los tres niños se quedaron así, sin pestañear y con un leve hilillo de saliva cayendo de la boca, mientras el Sombrerero se guardaba el reloj y sonreía satisfecho.

-Vaya… eres todo un personaje-comentó Meg mirando al Sombrerero colocarse su sombrero de copa de nuevo.

-Tengo algunos trucos-reconoció él mientras movía sus dedos impaciente, como si estuviera tocando el piano-luego se acercó a los niños y habló con voz susurrante-¿Qué está haciendo vuestro jefe ahora?

-Ugh… aaaaah… papá Oogie Boogie está en su carpa… está comiendo-musitó Lock, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras permanecía en el trance.

-No nos espera ¿verdad?-preguntó Meg. El Sombrerero la miró de soslayo con una sonrisa.

-Solo me responden a mí-dijo. Luego volvió a acercarse a los niños. A Jim le dio muy mal rollo ver cómo era capaz de controlarlos así-¿sabe papá Oogie que venimos? ¿Lo sabe…?

-Nno…-musitó Shock, inmóvil-no sabe nada…

El Sombrerero miró a Meg y ella asintió. Era suficiente.

-Seguid aquí, y no hagáis ruido-dijo el Sombrerero moviendo sus dedos frente a los ojos de los niños, que asintieron lentamente. Luego él se puso en marcha-vamos…

El grupo se puso de nuevo en camino. Quedaba poco para llegar a dónde estaba Oogie, en el mismo corazón del parque. Jim llevaba de una mano a Bella y de la otra a Lilo, mientras Aladdín y Meg caminaban por delante suyo, y Timón, Pumbaa y el Sombrerero por detrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así dormidos?-le preguntó Pumbaa al Sombrerero. Él miró a las oscuras nieves con una inquietante expresión en el rostro.

-Depende… de lo que yo quiera... así que puede que mucho.

-¿Pero entonces tú puedes despertarlos, no?-añadió Timón-siempre me han dado mucha curiosidad estas cosas.

-Hay un par de métodos para sacar a alguien de un trance hipnótico-explicó el Sombrerero con su suave y melodiosa voz-pero si no conoces los más efectivos, lo mejor es probar con un golpe muy fuerte… aunque a veces pueda provocar un ataque epiléptico, suele funcionar, mal que bien.

-Curioso…-Pumbaa asintió lentamente.

-No me suena muy bien-objetó Timón.

-Pero como ves es efectivo-dijo el Sombrerero. En sus ojos brillaban ahora las luces de los edificios, como si fuesen estrellas.

-Vale, está ahí dentro-dijo Meg señalando al fondo de la avenida que estaban recorriendo. Había una gran carpa de circo roja y blanca, ahora más bien gris por la contaminación y la suciedad. Era muy grande, y Jim recordó haber entrado allí con Milo y el abuelo Carl a ver un espectáculo de payasos, en el que uno de ellos había sacado una serpiente de su bota. Realmente odiaba a las serpientes, ahora más que nunca tras su encuentro con Kaa.

Todos se apiñaron cerca de una de las entradas a la carpa, como si fuesen un grupo escolar. Meg, junto al Sombrerero la más alta del grupo, miró al resto con el rostro erguido y desenvainó su espada negra. Jim se llevó la mano a la suya, que colgaba del delgado cinturón del traje junto a su pistola.

-Voy a entrar… esperadme aquí…-dijo, girando su rueda para desaparecerse.

-Espera, no-Aladdín la impidió hacerlo-es mejor que vayamos todos. Separarnos no es una buena idea, Hércules lo dijo.

Meg le miró con recelo pero finalmente asintió.

-Pero tened cuidado…-les avisó-y no disparéis si no lo digo… hasta que no dé yo la señal-añadió, mirando a Timón.

-¿Y a esta quién la ha puesto al mando si puede saberse?-le susurró el suricato a Pumbaa.

-Es una profesional Timón-replicó el jabalí, desenfadado.

-¿Una profesional? Venga ya…

El interior de la carpa era muy oscuro. Avanzaron por un estrecho corredor intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Jim se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba encharcado, e intentó evitar hacer mucho ruido con el chapoteo, por si acaso.

Se escuchaba una cancioncilla a lo lejos, con una voz grave, jadeante y arrastrada, que retumbaba por toda la carpa. Lilo le apretó la mano a Jim con más fuerza. Aladdín que estaba delante vio el mido en los ojos de la niña, y la guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?-susurró Bella preocupada-¿cómo vamos a matarlo?

-Tranquila-dijo Jim, aunque él tampoco lo estaba. No le importaba matar a Oogie, él mismo ya se había deshecho de Yzma y no sentía demasiados remordimientos, pero le preocupaba si conseguirían hacerlo. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en Gantz como para saber que era demasiado fácil, sobre todo teniendo cuarenta y ocho horas de plazo.

La voz seguía sonando una melodía sensual y potente, parecida a la de un cabaret. No se veía nada en absoluto, y a Jim no le gustó un pelo.

-Vamos a una trampa, seguro-le dijo Aladdín a Meg. Ella asintió lentamente-desintegremos la carpa… así no podrá esconderse…

-Se puede escapar-le recordó Meg-espera un momento… no se acercará… confía en mí.

-Eso nos dijo tu novio…-dijo Aladdín apretando los dientes-y la última vez la palmaron unos cuántos, ¿lo sabías?

Meg no le hizo caso.

La voz seguía cantando y sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Entonces una parte del escenario de la carpa se iluminó. Lo que había en ella hizo que todos reprimieran un grito de terror.

-Vaya…-el Sombrerero abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado.

 _Oil and grime, poison sludge  
Diesel clouds and noxious muck  
Slime beneath me, slime up above  
Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love  
Toxic love!_

 _I see the world and all the creatures in it  
I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach  
I feel the power, it's growing by the minute  
And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it_

 _I feel good, a special kind of horny  
Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me  
I think I'll spew them all with cyanide saliva  
Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver_

 _Filthy brown acid rain  
Pouring down like egg chow mein  
All that's foul, all that's stained  
Breeding in my toxic brain_

 _Oil and grime, poison sludge  
Diesel clouds and noxious muck  
Slime beneath me, slime up above  
Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love  
Toxic love!_

La imagen que había ante ellos era tan descarnada como espeluznante: al principio parecía solo una masa rojiza y deforme, que aún se movía levemente como si hubiese vida en ella, pero cuando la vista se le acostumbró un poco al nuevo foco de luz Jim pudo distinguir cuerpos, muchos cuerpos, de niños de entre cinco y diez años, retorciéndose unos encima de otros. La mayoría estaban muertos, pero algunos vivían, y desnudos y llenos de cortes resollaban como cerdos en el matadero, luchando por su vida aunque ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Los cuerpos de algunos de los niños tenían miembros mutilados, les faltaban brazos, piernas o los ojos. Jim vio con horror como un crío de unos seis años lo miraba y parpadeaba con el único ojo que le quedaba, extendiendo hacia él un sangrante muñón de lo que antes había sido su mano.

-¡BLOOOOORG!-Bella había empezado a vomitar, incapaz de contener la repugnancia, y Pumbaa también. Ambos retrocedieron, verdes, y echaron la pota en el suelo, temblorosos. Bella había empezado a llorar del espanto, y también Lilo, aunque la niña seguía paralizada y las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, en silencio.

-Jim… te... tengo miedo-sollozó Lilo, asustada.

-Tranquila…-Jim también estaba consternado, pero curtido a base de horrores en las anteriores misiones se mantuvo firme, y alzando su arma hacia donde estaban los niños intentó encontrar algo sospechoso sobre lo que abrir fuego. Oogie no podía estar lejos.

-¡AH!-Meg se giró en redondo al escuchar un ruido sospechoso a la izquierda, pero no había nadie. Entonces las luces de la carpa se empezaron a encender y la voz del monstruo sonó aún más fuerte por todos los altavoces. Los niños mutilados cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a llorar lágrimas de sangre. Muchos estaban a bajo del montón, aplastados por el peso del resto de sus compañeros de matanza.

- _Había una vez un Oogie, y se divertía, y jugaba, y reía y follaba y mamaba y le gustaban las piruletas y los dulces caramelos_ -canturreó la voz, ahora más aguda y vibrante- _sus amigos del bosque venían a verlo, pero él quería jugar, y solo quería jugar, los columpios se han roto, y es hora de volver a casa… ¿dónde estará hoy mi buen amigo, el mejor que tuve en vida? ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere matar? ¿Por qué hay que matar? Te mataré…_

Jim sujetó a Lilo entre sus brazos mientras le daba la mano a Bella, que se limpiaba la boca después de haber vomitado, llorosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Déjate ver-dijo Aladdín valientemente. Pero Oogie Boogie no parecía dignarse a hacerlo, al menos por el momento…

Meg dio varios pasos hacia la pirámide de niños, y Aladdín también detrás de ella, intentando detenerla. El árabe entonces pisó algo diferente, que ya no eran charcos. Sorprendido, vio como debajo suyo pataleaba un enorme escarabajo al que había aplastado.

-Mierda…-ahora lo entendía. Pero era demasiado tarde: estaban rodeados por los bichos, que estaban por todo el suelo, el techo y las paredes. Aladdín cogió el brazo de Meg y tiró de ella para alejarla, porque cientos de hormigas, arañas y cucarachas correteaban hacia ella moviendo hambrientas las pinzas de sus bocas-¡CUIDADO!

Aladdín apuntó a los insectos e iba a disparar cuando se detuvo. ¿Qué sentido tendría? A fin de cuentas, solo eran unos bichos. Pero Oogie Boogie… ¿dónde estaba? No lo entendía.

-¡CORRED!-Jim apremió a Aladdín y a Meg a que volvieran con el resto del grupo, mientras miraba los insectos receloso.

-¡Pero ¿dónde está?!-gritó Aladdín, furioso-¿Dónde está él?

-¿No lo entiendes?-replicó Jim-¡Él es los insectos! ¡ESTÁ EN TODAS PARTES!

Aladdín vio asustado como todos los insectos alzaban el vuelo formando un enjambre frente a él: las moscas y mariquitas sujetaban a las lombrices y las arañas que no podían volar, y todas se abalanzaron sobre el árabe como una marejada de invertebrados sedientos de carne humana. Los ojos del chico se nublaron por los cientos de pequeños bichos que chocaban contra él agobiándolo y mordiéndole por todas partes.

-Joder…-Aladdín sin embargo no era tan fácil de sorprender: desenvainando su espada con un grácil giro de muñeca hizo un molinillo que cortó el aire y cercenó a cientos de los insectos que intentaban atacarlo. Se escuchó un sonido desgarrador en el aire, un grito de ultratumba, mientras los insectos se recolocaban en su formación para atacarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo Meg y Jim habían sacado sus espadas también, y dando sablazos al aire alejaron a los insectos. Las hojas de las katanas estaban tan afiladas que con solo rozar las alas de los bichos las cortaban limpiamente en dos. Los extraños gritos procedentes de ningún sitio se multiplicaron mientras los bichos iban reduciéndose, aunque aún no lo suficiente.

Entonces los insectos sobrevolaron la carpa hacia el techo, y luego volvieron a posarse en el escenario, a unos metros de donde estaban Aladdín, Meg y Jim. Una enorme cortina verde que había servido antes como telón cayó del techo y los envolvió de un modo extraño.

- _¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñatas, prepárense a recibir al señor de las pesadillas, al duque de los horrores, al campeón de las violaciones y el profesor del asesinato miiiiiiister Ooooooogie Booogie!_ -cantó la voz, ahora de nuevo grave y muy fuerte. La cortina envolvió a los insectos mientras iba moldeándose a la forma de algo parecido a una silueta humana, pero muy alta y muy gorda. Jim, Aladdín y Meg confrontaron cara a cara a Oogie Boogie mientras él terminaba de formarse ante ellos, en la cima de la montaña de niños muertos. De la nada se escuchó un fuerte aplauso de un público inexistente, mientras Oogie Boogie abría su boca como una marioneta y alzaba los brazos, divertido.

- _¡Bienvenidos todos, bienvenidos todos, muchas gracias! ¡Estáis en vuestra casa, bienvenidos! ¿Estáis todos listos para morir?_ -preguntó el monstruo mientras bajaba con la elegancia de un musical la montaña de los niños, pisando sus cabezas de cuando en cuando como si fuesen escaloncitos de un escenario. Oogie miró a sus ocho atacantes y soltó una ronca carcajada que se fue transformando en un sonido animal, un rugido como de león, que les puso a todos los pelos de punta. Aquella criatura era tan irreal, tan increíble y perturbadora que resultaba realmente siniestra e intimidante. A Jim sin embargo no le temblaron las manos ni un momento. Iba a cargárselo, e iba a hacerlo él mismo. Hércules no era el único que quería seguir sumando puntos.

- _¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿De dónde venís? Venga, venga, espectáculo_ -pidió Oogie extendiendo su mano como si fuese un micrófono hacia ellos. Entonces vio a Lilo y su boca se torció en una sonrisa maléfica- _¿cómo te llamas tú pequeña? ¿Quieres jugar con papi Oogie?_

¡CHAS! Jim no se hizo esperar. Cortó el brazo de Oogie con rapidez y limpieza, y mientras el monstruo chillaba cientos de insectos salieron de su brazo, indefensos. Jim los pisoteó asqueado, manchándose el traje con su sangre amarillenta.

-¡Ahora!-Meg apuntó con su arma a Boogie y disparó. Pero antes incluso de que pasara Jim estaba seguro de que no funcionaría, como aquella vez en que Silver disparó a una de las ventanas del piso de Gantz. Efectivamente, el destello de luz salió disparado hacia Oogie y lo atravesó, iluminándolo por unos segundos. Se escuchó de nuevo un chillido inhumano que parecían cientos de voces llorando a la vez, y luego por unos segundos la luz fue tan fuerte que no dejó ver nada en absoluto. Luego, cuando los ojos de todos pudieron recuperarse del flash, vieron que Oogie seguía allí.

-No…-Aladdín avanzó hacia él intentando comprenderlo: entonces vio que al monstruo volvía a ser solo muchos insectos pues la manta que lo cubría había desaparecido, y también gran parte de su barriga. Pero no todo él: solo los insectos que habían sido alcanzados por el rayo, no más.

- _Ajajajajajajaja…_ -rió Oogie Boogie con su boca formada por arañas, mosquitos, larvas y chinches- _jojojojojojo… ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJAJOJOJOJO!_

Entonces se tiró sobre Meg intentando atacarla pero ella se defendió con la espada, obligándolo a apartarse. Oogie se deshizo de nuevo en los insectos que sobrevolaron toda la sala y huyeron hacia un corredor que estaba en el extremo opuesto de la carpa. Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo vamos… a matarlo?-preguntó Aladdín, preocupado. Meg frunció el ceño.

-Mataremos a todos los bichos-dijo con decisión. Entonces tiró su pistola, ya inútil, y cogió la granada de Timón, echando a correr por el corredor tras Oogie.

-¡EH! ¡Eso era mío!-protestó el suricato, furioso.

-Toma, te dejo la mía-dijo Lilo.

-¡Espera, es muy peligroso!-le dijo Jim a Aladdín viendo que echaba a correr detrás de Meg-¡seguro que es una trampa!

-Por eso mismo… -respondió Aladdín, asustado pero decidido-¡tengo que ayudarla!

-Joder… que cabezota…-dijo Jim cuando Aladdín reanudó su carrera tras Meg y Oogie Boogie. Estaba claro que le iban a necesitar, él también tenía una espada y entre Aladdín y Meg no sumaban ni media neurona. Jim miró a Lilo y a Bella muy serio-¿Quedaos aquí, vale? Volveré enseguida…

-¡No, no lo harás! ¡Jim, quédate con nosotros!-pidió Bella angustiada.

-Meg dijo que no nos separásemos-recordó Lilo preocupada.

-No puedo dejar que vayan solos…-dijo Jim, hablando más para la niña que para Bella-por favor, quedaos aquí, no tardaré… podréis seguirme desde el radar…

-¡Jim, no!-insistió Bella, angustiada.

-¿Tú vienes?-le preguntó Jim al Sombrerero, que había dado un paso adelante.

-Creo que sí… no me gustaría tener que quedarme aquí-dijo el Sombrerero señalando a los niños muertos. Jim sintió otro escalofrío al volver a mirarlos. Era un espectáculo realmente terrorífico. Pero así era Gantz.

-Ayudad a los que estén vivos…-le pidió Jim a Bella, que seguía negando con la cabeza-volveré enseguida, en serio.

-¡Nn…!-quiso decir ella, pero Jim la dio un fugaz beso en la boca y luego echó a correr por el pasadizo junto al Sombrerero. Bella, Lilo, Timón y Pumbaa se quedaron bajo la carpa en silencio, mirando a los niños sin saber bien qué hacer. Lilo fue la primera en acercarse y tirar de uno de ellos que aún respiraba, para alejarlo del resto y tratar de ayudarlo. El niño tenía rajado el vientre, las piernas y los genitales, de un modo tan horrible que le asomaban por las heridas trozos de órganos bañados en sangre. Lilo lo tumbó en el suelo mientras lloraba.

-El traje… ¿no puede hacer nada parar curarlos?-le preguntó a Bella, que seguía alejada porque era incapaz de contemplar aquel descarnado espectáculo.

-Que yo sepa no…-le dijo Pumbaa a Lilo, venciendo su repugnancia y acercándose a ayudarla-que yo sepa no…

-Aiiiudaaahj…-jadeó el niño mirando a Lilo con el rostro desencajado y colorado por el indescriptible dolor. Era muy fuerte. Lilo supo mientras miraba aquel rostro de pesadilla que aquella imagen la perseguiría para siempre, marcándola el resto de sus días.

* * *

Hércules, Ariel, Sebastián y Lady Tremaine acababan de conseguir otro autovolante mientras en un estrecho callejón habían conseguido despistar a los policías y alejarse de ellos. El musculoso héroe acercó la rueda de su muñeca al volante del coche, hakeándolo para poder utilizarlo.

-Va a ser un viaje movidito-dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón-¡así que agarraos!

-Eto del viaje movidito me va a acabá dando un infarto-dijo Sebastián, tembloroso.

Ariel se sujetó fuertemente a los brazos del coche robado notando a Sebastián agarrado a su muslo izquierdo. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, y volvió a pensar en Jim. Solo esperaba que él, Aladdín y Lilo estuviesen bien… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

Entretanto Mary y Bert aparcaban también en la entrada de "la Isla de los Juegos". Nevaba otra vez, y Mary abrió su paraguas para protegerse de los copos mientras Bert se ponía su grueso abrigo negro.

-Aquí ha venido alguien más-observó Bert señalando los dos autovolantes aparcados en la entrada. Mary asintió lentamente.

-En Witzed se había infiltrado alguien más que nosotros… creo que están buscando a Oogie… alguien que no es la policía-dijo, echando vapor blanco por la boca mientras hablaba-vamos Bert, no perdamos más tiempo…

-Si yo no pierdo tiempo…-resolló Bert mientras andaba torpemente entre la capa de nieve. Se adentraron en la feria. Mary echó una ojeada a la enorme cabeza de payaso y a los sucios y desvencijados puestos. Luego señaló al suelo.

-Mire Bert… son muchos-dijo. Efectivamente varios caminos de huellas recientes se perdían por el fondo de la avenida principal. Bert asintió, sonriendo.

-Y nos llevarán hasta él-dijo, satisfecho-en realidad va a ser más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

-Oh, no lo creo-dijo Mary y por primera vez sonrió, aunque fuese con amargura. Luego continuó avanzando por el sendero, y Bert la siguió. El agente intentó ir al paso de Mary mientras la miraba con fascinación. Era una mujer hermosísima y con una personalidad muy fuerte. Bert no podía dejar de admirarla, desde el momento en el que la había conocido.

-Lo cerraron después de que usted lo detuviese la primera vez…-comentó Bert distraído-es una pena, porque era un sitio muy bonito…

-Ese monstruo quería sacrificar a cincuenta niños porque creía que así recuperaría su cuerpo…-recordó Mary, cerrando los ojos por el horror-temo que esté volviendo a intentarlo… que eso sea lo que quiere arreglar…

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-preguntó Bert dando un leve tirón cuando su pie se hundió demasiado en la nieve y por unos segundos quedó atrapado. Entre la oscuridad de la noche, el frío y la nieve la noche estaba siendo un verdadero ascazo.

-Con la ayuda de un buen policía-respondió Mary cuya bufanda naranja ondeaba en el aire en un curioso vaivén-el agente Darling. Él consiguió establecer una variable común entre todos los niños desaparecidos, y así pudimos localizar el punto en común, este parque, como base de Oogie. Intenté hacer lo mismo esta vez, pero el área de operación de Oogie ha sido mucho mayor, precisamente para evitar que volviese a encontrarlo. Lo irónico ha sido que se ocultase en el mismo sitio, y a mí no se me ocurriera comprobarlo. Que estúpida. Pensé… pensé que no volvería al mismo sitio…

-Pensaste-dijo Bert-pero él no piensa. Tranquila Mary, le detendremos.

-Mary Poppins-le recordó ella con dureza. Luego se suavizó un poco, debido a la angustia-sé que voy a detenerlo. Lo que me da miedo es a cuánta gente hará daño antes de que lo consiga. Porque eso sí es responsabilidad mía.

-Claro que no-insistió Bert-claro que no…

Pero Mary no le hizo caso. Y siguió avanzando a paso ligero. Quería correr, pero sabía que sería mejor reservarse las fuerzas para cuando Oogie y ella volviesen a verse cara a cara de nuevo.

* * *

- _¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEEEEEN!_ -se escuchó una voz gangosa que parecía venir de todas partes.

-Es Navidad, gilipollas-contestó Jim mirando a los lados para ver si lo pillaba moviéndose entre las sombras. Habían dejado la carpa atrás y lo habían perseguido hasta un laberinto de espejos. Se lo estaban pensando antes de entrar. Entre los cristales, Oogie podía ser aún más peligroso…

-¿Traes el radar?-le preguntó Meg a Jim girándose en la oscuridad.

-Eeeeeh… no-admitió él. Se lo había dejado a Lilo para garantizar su seguridad, al menos un poco más. Meg le miró con dureza, pero no le dijo nada.

-No importa-dijo la mujer moviendo levemente sus caderas (y vaya caderas que tenía)-hay más formas de encontrar a una rata…

- _Sí que las hay, sí que las hay, sí las hayyyy_ -canturreó la voz de Oogie desde dentro del laberinto- _venid a veerme a mí labeeeerinto… ¿qué laberinto? El de mi polla cuando me laa pintoo…_

-Agh… podrías tener un poco de gracia por lo menos ¿no?-repuso Meg poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego avanzó hacia el interior con decisión. Aladdín y Jim se miraron, preocupados, pero la siguieron también dispuestos a todo. El Sombrerero nuevamente atrás cerraba la comitiva.

Era la primera vez que Jim entraba en un laberinto de espejos, aunque había visto alguno en películas y videojuegos nunca había entrado porque en la mayoría de parques ya no quedaban, y la última vez que estuvo en "la Isla" no se le había ocurrido meterse en aquel. Tal y como imaginaba, era difícil avanzar porque no quedaba muy claro lo que era realidad y lo que no era nada, debido a los muchos confusos reflejos que los espejos daban: un truco visual para confundir los sentidos y hacer que los visitantes del laberinto se diesen tremendos golpes contra las paredes, a veces de modos más divertido que otros.

Tras darse el tercer porrazo y cagarse en la madre del inventor de los laberintos, Jim afinó la vista lo máximo que pudo y empezó a discernir mejor entre el espejo y el pasillo de verdad, abriéndose camino rápidamente. Sin embargo además de ser difícil de moverse, era un puñetero laberinto, lo que significaba que no era tan sencillo encontrar la salida. Jim pensó un momento en disparar a los cristales, pero si se quedaba sin su arma sería mucho más vulnerable. Se le ocurrió ir rajando los espejos con su espada, de forma que no pudiesen confundirlo más.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Aladdín, frente a ellos-vamos, da la cara.

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio, expectantes. Parecía que Oogie no iba a hablar, cuando los sorprendió a todos con su voz, de nuevo cambiada a más aguda y estridente.

- _¿Dónde estará Oogie? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Quién lo sabrá?_

El reflejo del monstruo apareció en uno de los espejos y Jim estuvo a punto de dispararlo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era falso. Oogie apareció reflejado en varios espejos, en unos más gordo, en otros más delgado, en algunos meneaba el trasero, burlón, provocándolos.

-Eres un cobarde…-sentenció Aladdín, calmado.

- _¿Quién se atreve a decir que soy un gato? ¡Eso lo será tu padre, tu padre y un pato…! toma bomba, toma, explota y vete a cenar_ -dijo, burlón- _hijoputa…_

-Que chaval…-le dijo Aladdín a Jim, cuando del techo cayó una enorme bomba con una mecha prendida que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡CORRED!-chilló Meg saltando hacia atrás. Jim y Aladdín no tuvieron tantos reflejos, pero justo cuando la bomba estallaba ambos presionaron el botón de desintegración y se desmaterializaron mientras el fuego los atravesaba, teniendo que haberlos calcinado. El Sombrerero por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte, y salió volando por los aires, estampándose con un espejo y cayendo al suelo entre una lluvia de cristales. Se quedó allí inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza que tiñó su pelo naranja de rojo.

-Gilipollas…-dijo Jim cuando volvieron a reaparecer. No convenía gastar energía. ¡ZAS! Un alargado brazo recubierto por sucios trapos agarró a Jim del tobillo y tiró de él con fuerza arrastrándolo por otro pasillo de espejos.

-¡JIM!-gritó Aladdín yendo tras él.

-¡JODER!-Jim notó como los brazos lo elevaban y se vio enfrente de Oogie, cara a cara. El rostro del monstruo eran tan solo unas hendiduras en los ojos y una enorme bocaza por la que se podía ver a los insectos revolverse en marabunta, mientras que los trapos que los contenían eran sucios y marrones en esta ocasión. Oogie sonrió a Jim pícaramente mientras él notaba como las manos del monstruo se apretaban más y más en su cuerpo.

-Eeeeeeh, no me toques-dijo Jim y moviendo su espada se la hundió a Oogie en el estómago, haciéndole dar un grito de rabia y soltarlo. Pero seguía sin poder matarlo, y aunque agitó su espada cortándole un brazo no consiguió nada. Oogie rugió de nuevo como un león y le dio a Jim una fuerte patada, derribándolo, pero el chico se reincorporó y volvió a por él, rabioso.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Aladdín apareció por el otro extremo del laberinto y atacó también a Oogie. Los dos chicos empuñaron sus espadas, amenazantes, y dieron sablazos por un lado y otro, cortando a Oogie en cachitos. Luego empezaron a pisotear a los insectos que salían por todas partes, pero Oogie volvió a conformarse rápidamente recuperando su cuerpo.

-¡Joder, ¿no hay manera de matarlo?!-gritó Aladdín a la desesperada. Un avispón trató de picarlo en el cuello, pero el árabe lo agarró al vuelo y lo espachurró en la mano.

-Tiene qque haberla…-musitó Jim mientras cortaba una pierna de Oogie Boogie y retiraba de sus hombros a varias tarántulas que le escalaban por la espalda.

-¡APARTAOS!-gritó Meg en ese momento apareciendo por detrás de Aladdín. Jim y él volvieron a desvanecerse mientras Oogie miraba a Meg con sorpresa.

- _¿Qué haces, putilla?_ -preguntó el monstruo con curiosidad. Meg le arrojó la granada que le había quitado a Timón, y esta estalló al lado de Oogie y sus insectos, que se desintegraron al instante. Los espejos del laberinto se rompieron todos por la onda expansiva y Aladdín, Meg y Jim salieron volando hasta chocarse en distintos sitios y quedar también semi inconscientes. Jim se dio un fuerte golpe contra una columna, y quedó tendido cerca del Sombrerero, desmayado.

-Oooooh…-Aladdín fue el primero en recuperarse. Vio a Meg a su lado y zarandeándola levemente consiguió que ella se recuperase también-oye… Meg… Meg-la llamó.

-Hum… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó ella en voz baja. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenían un espejo encima suyo, aplastándolos-vaya…

Aladdín distinguió en el techo algo que le preocupó bastante: aunque todos los insectos se habían desintegrado con la explosión, nuevamente aparecían más que iban reuniéndose cerca de ellos formando una figura. La risa de Oogie Boogie pudo volverse a escuchar resonando por todas partes. Meg y Aladdín se miraron aterrorizados.

-Rápido… ¡vamos!-Meg empujó el espejo hacia arriba para incorporarse. Ayudada por Aladdín consiguió quitarlo de encima-¡dispárale! ¡vamos!

Aladdín no estaba muy convencido, pero obedeció: de nuevo un rayo de luz cruzó la estancia, y de nuevo los insectos desaparecieron. Los dos se quedaron mirando al lugar dónde había estado Oogie sin saber qué hacer.

-Ga… Gantz…-susurró Meg. Pasaron unos segundos, pero como los dos ya se esperaban, no pasó anda.

-No está muerto-le dijo Meg a Aladdín. Por primera vez parecía realmente preocupada-nno… no sé qué hacer…

-Jim lo ha dicho… tiene que haber una forma-dijo Aladdín. Luego fue hacia su amigo, que yacía inconsciente-¿Jim, estás bien? ¡Jim!

-Ooooh…-el chico se frotó la cabeza con angustia mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando.

-Tranquilo Jim, estás bien…-dijo Aladdín con calma.

-Pero… no está muerto-dijo él con voz ronca.

-No…-admitió Aladdín-y no sabemos cómo matarle…

-Jo…joder…

-Hay que moverlos… tenéis que despertar-le dijo Meg a Jim, agachándose también junto a Aladdín. En ese momento se escuchó un leve sonido, y algo saltó sobre ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-chilló Meg asustada cuando una masa de insectos y trapos la derribó: volvía a ser Oogie, pero esta vez eran pocos los insectos que lo daban forma, porque ellos habían matado a la mayoría, así que ahora la cabeza del monstruo era más grandota y el resto del cuerpo chiquitillo, dándole una divertida apariencia de bebé.

- _Muere, muere, muere. Muere zorra, mueremueremuere…_ -repetía Baby Boogie de cuyas manitas de tapo salieron varios aguijones de avispa intentando herir a Meg en el cuello.

-¡OGH!-Meg le dio una patada a Baby Boogie lanzándolo por los aires y haciendo que se chocase en el techo de los espejos. Entonces ella se reincorporó y lo apuntó con su espada.

-¡BLOOOOOGH!-Baby Boogie lanzó un repugnante vómito verduzco sobre Meg, poniéndola perdida.

-¡AAAAAGH!-chilló ella asqueada mientras se apartaba el cabello ahora pringoso de la cara, muerta de asco. Dando un salto tremendo gracias al traje intentó ensartar a Oogie en su espada pero él la esquivó y aterrizando en el suelo echó a correr hacia el exterior del laberinto.

-¡ESPERA!-la llamó Aladdín, que ayudaba a Jim a levantarse en ese momento.

-¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESCAPE!-gritó Meg mientras corría con la katana sujeta por las dos manos como una samurái por el pasillo hacia el exterior. Baby Boogie se volvió y la hizo un corte de manga antes de seguir corriendo.

-¡ _Cómeme la polla, zorra cabrona_!-gritó Baby Oogie con voz cavernosa- ¡ _Trágatelo todo_!

-¡TE VAS A TRAGAR TÚ ESTO!-le gritó Meg hasta las narices, intentando rajarlo con la espada. Oogie la esquivó por los pelos y siguió correteando malicioso saliendo hacia fuera y corriendo ahora a la montaña rusa.

-Ve con ella…-jadeó Jim poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Aladdín-hay que cargárselo… enseguida.

-Pero tú…

-Enseguida estaré bien-dijo Jim forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarle-coge mi arma… ¡tú corre, vamos! ¡Yo os alcanzo!

-Vale…-Aladdín echó a correr, mirando una vez más a Jim y siguiendo luego tras Meg, de la que ya apenas se veía una silueta. Apoyándose en la pared de cristales rotos, Jim fue recuperando fuerzas. Había sido un acto demasiado imprudente darle a Aladdín su arma ¿por qué había sido tan generoso? Estúpido, eso es lo que era, un maldito idiota. Pero había confiado en Aladdín, y seguía haciéndolo. Verdaderamente confiaba en él.

Aladdín había llegado a la entrada de la montaña rusa para ver como Meg arrancaba uno de los carros y empezaba a subir los raíles de la montaña persiguiendo a Oogie, que iba delante en otro de ellos.

- _No me vas a pillar, hija de puta. Mamahuevos, no vas a cogerme-_ se reía Oogie. Meg le ignoraba olímpicamente, sentada en el carro con una fría mirada asesina. Cuando lo agarrara…-¡ _Putilla, guarra, cerda_!-se rió Baby Boogie y orinó en el carro de Meg, manchándola el traje.

-A ver...-Aladdín intentó subirse a otro carro, pero no funcionaban. Iba a poner su muñequera para activarlo, cuando se le ocurrió una idea mejor…

-¡ _Que vamos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos alláaaaa_!-gritó Oogie emocionado cuando su carro llegó a la cima de los raíles y se vio la caída de casi treinta metros que tenían por delante. La nieve los rodeaba y la fuerte ventisca hizo que los raíles de la montaña rusa chirriasen. Oogie rió, demoniaco. Si la montaña rusa se desmoronaba a él no le pasaría nada, como siempre. De ella en cambio no podía decirse lo mismo.

-Te tengo…-susurró Meg cuando su carro se acercó al suyo. Pero entonces ambos comenzaron el descenso en picado a toda velocidad. Iban tan rápido que Meg solo veía una mancha borrosa de todo lo que la rodeaba, sin entender nada en absoluto de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡ _OOOOOOOOOOOH_!-chilló Oogie, de cuyo cuerpo se escurrieron varios insectos por la velocidad.

Meg intentó mantener la cabeza serena mientras alzaba su espada, y dando un fuerte tajo la estrelló contra el carrito de Oogie, que dio un fuerte traqueteo. El monstruo se volvió sorprendido al notar el filo de la espada tan cerca suyo.

-¡ _DÉJAME_!-gritó enfurecido-¡ _KAPULLAAAAAA_!

Los carritos dieron varios giros en espiral mientras iban hacia la siguiente subida. En esa ascensión era a dónde Aladdín estaba escalando. Cuando el carrito de Oogie se acercara, él estaría preparado.

-¡ _HORA DE MORIR_!-Oogie saltó al carro de Meg y la dio una fuerte patada en la cara. Aunque era muy pequeñito, se movía con una rapidez mortal.

-¡YIAAAA!-Meg volvió a agitar su espada estando a punto de cortarlo en dos pero Oogie lo esquivó y abriendo su boca le lanzó un gapo a la cara de la chica, cegándola momentáneamente.

-¡ _ESTO ME LO QUEDO YO_! ¡ _JIAJIEEJEE_!-gritó Baby Boogie triunfal, apoderándose de la katana. Meg abrió mucho los ojos, asustada. Iban muy rápido, no podía saltar del carrito.

Baby Boogie se abalanzó katana en mano contra Meg pero ella se giró hábilmente y esquivó su estocada, con la que atravesó el respaldo del carrito. Meg le dio un puñetazo a Baby Boogie y lo echó a un lado, intentando recuperar su arma pero entonces Oogie saltó sobre ella y la mordió en el párpado, intentando sacarle los ojos.

-¡NO!-Meg fue rápida y agarró por las piernas al pequeño monstruo, arrojándolo de nuevo al carrito que iba delante. Aunque le sangraba la ceja pudo recuperar su arma y miró a Oogie con la rabia chispeando en su mirada. Él no era tan fácil de matar, pero ella tampoco.

- _PUTA TETONA, SE AVECINA TU FIN-_ dijo Oogie alzándose en el carrito.

-Ay por favor, me das hasta risa-replicó Meg, burlona. Baby Boogie apretó sus puñitos, furioso. Los carritos volvían a decelerar porque una vez más subían en ascensión hacia el pico más alto. Oogie sonrió, diabólico.

- _Esta bajada es la peor de todas. Voy a matarte… voy a matarte y no podrás impedirlo… luego me follaré tu cadáver… fornicaré con él, y me cagaré encima… pero primero…_

-¿Primero esto?-se escuchó una voz delante de los carros. Aladdín había escalado ágilmente hasta los raíles más altos, y apuntaba a Oogie con su arma. La maldad en el deforme rostro de Oogie se convirtió en sorpresa momentánea. Aladdín lo apuntó con la pistola de Jim y guiñándole un ojo disparó a su carrito.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!-chilló Oogie asustado. Un potente flash que los deslumbró a todos y segundos después ya no había nada. El carro y su dueño habían desaparecido. Aladdín arqueó una ceja, poco convencido.

-¿Está…?

-No-Meg negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba de su carrito y lo dejaba continuar su peligrosa trayectoria-claro que no… mira…

Señaló un extraño humo que sobrevolaba el cielo. Aladdín no sabría decir si estaba allí o no, era como si no perteneciese a este mundo, como si no lo estuviese viendo con sus ojos mortales, si no con los del alma…

-Hércules… ¿me recibes? Hércules…-Meg habló por el micro de su traje. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el héroe respondió.

-Estamos llegando-anunció-¿lo tenéis?

-Sí, pero no podemos matarlo-respondió Meg mirando a Aladdín preocupada.

-Lo sé-dijo Hércules, para sorpresa de la joven-tiene sentido ahora que lo has dicho. Él no es un mortal…

-Pero debe de haber una forma de matarlo ¿no?-preguntó Meg con impaciencia-el experto eres tú…

-Esperadnos ahí, llegaremos enseguida-dijo Hércules-no sigáis tras él…

-De acuerdo-Meg dejó el micro del cuello y miró a Aladdín muy seria-tenemos que volver con los otros… va a intentar atacarlos…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Aladdín sorprendido.

-Estoy segura, créeme-dijo Meg tras unos segundos de vacilación-ven conmigo, vamos.

Aladdín no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

-Chicos, Oogie Boogie va hacia allí, repito, Oogie Boogie va a por vosotros-dijo Meg corriendo de vuelta a la carpa-¡tened cuidado!

-Tranquila, estoy con ellos-dijo Jim que había regresado junto a Bella y el resto-ya me lo imaginaba…

-Corréis peligro-dijo Meg-le hemos dejado sin cuerpo, pero puede regresar…

-¿Sin cuerpo?-repitió Jim extrañado, mientras miraba a Bella. Ella se ajustó sus redondas gafas, preocupada.

-No van a sobrevivir, necesitan una ambulancia-dijo Lilo al lado de los cuatro niños que aún respiraban. Uno de ellos estaba realmente mal, Oogie Boogie se había comido sus dos piernas.

En ese momento se escuchó una ronca risotada mientras las luces de la carpa se apagaban todas.

-¡LILO, VEN!-la llamó Jim nervioso, pero ella quería permanecer al lado de los niños heridos.

-Mierda, ya estamos otra vez-protestó Timón, agarrándose de la pezuña de Pumbaa preocupado.

-Tengo miedo Timón-reconoció el jabalí.

-Tranquilo estooo… el señor Sombrerito nos protegerá-dijo Timón señalando al Sombrerero.

-Tarrant…-dijo él, que también había regresado a la carpa con Jim.

-Bueno, Tarrant… tengo que hacerte una oferta de trabajo para mi tienda… ese sombrero está realmente bien-dijo Timón señalando al que adornaba la cabeza del Sombrerero.

-Podemos discutirlo, desde luego-reconoció él sonriendo levemente-sin embargo yo que tú ahora… me concentraría en el monstruo…

La perturbada risa de Oogie Boogie resonó por toda la carpa mientras esta se iluminaba de colores rojos y azulados, deslumbrándolos. Entonces el suelo comenzó a girar velozmente como una peonza mientras las clavijas y varillas del techo vibraban y se separaban de la carpa moviéndose con maléfica velocidad.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-musitó Jim. ¿En qué infierno acababa de meterse?

- _BIENVENIDOS A LA RULETA DE LA MALA SUERTE QUERIDOS AMIGOS_ -se escuchó la voz de Oogie mientras las afiladas varillas de metal empezaban a descender desde la techadura hacia los asustados participantes de Gantz-¿ _Quién será el primero en quedar ensartado como un pincho moruno_? ¡ _PROBLEMOS, PROVEMOS, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS_! ¡ _JOJOJOJOJEJEJEJOJOJO_!

-¡CUIDADO!-Jim se tiró sobre Lilo esquivando justo a tiempo que una varilla de metal la atravesara la cabeza. La varilla se quedó clavada en el suelo, que ahora brillaba de distintos colores como si fuese una pista de baile y giraba cada vez más rápido. Jim intentó no marearse en aquella terrible batidora mientras estaba muy atento a los movimientos de las varillas metálicas que el espíritu de Oogie hacía girar de un lado a otro.

-¡ _NO SE PUEDE MATAR LO QUE YA ESTÁ MUERTO, PERO SE PUEDE JUGAR MIENTRAS AÚN TENGAS TIEMPO_!-gritó el monstruo y lanzó una enorme barra de hierro sobre Timón y Pumbaa, que rodaron por el suelo de la pista doloridos. Pumbaa perdió el sentido mientras Timón era arrastrado por la corriente giratoria de la ruleta y se chocaba con los cadáveres de los niños que ahora también iban y venían en un vaivén infernal.

-¡AGÁRRATE!-le gritó Jim a Bella, apretándola a su pecho mientras con su espada partía en dos una barra que casi lo aplastaba. Tenía que llegar hasta Lilo antes de que fuese tarde, pero había demasiados objetos cortantes volando alrededor suyo atacándolo. Girando la espada a toda velocidad se protegió de ellas, y luego activó el escudo del traje para abrirse paso con mayor facilidad.

Un cable lo distrajo agarrándolo del tobillo como una serpiente, y aunque la distracción fue tan solo un momento hasta que Jim se deshizo de ella, ya era tarde para Lilo.

-¡NOOOOO!-la niña pataleó intentando soltarse cuando una barra se dobló como metal maleable y la atrapó por la cintura. Con distintas formas metálicas, una enorme boca de afilados dientes de hierro se había formado enfrente suyo, y se disponía a zampársela-¡JIIIIIIIM!-gritó Lilo indefensa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Jim presa del pánico al ver que el monstruo se metía a Lilo entre sus fauces.

-¡NO!-Aladdín entró en la carpa rajando el techo con su espada y partió en dos la boca metálica, recogiendo a Lilo en sus brazos y protegiéndola del ataque del monstruo. Los afilados metales controlados por Oogie Boogie se volvieron hacia el árabe listos para atacarlo, cuando Meg cayó detrás suyo y los destrozo todos con su katana.

-Tienes mucho que aprender todavía, monstruo-dijo Meg con satisfacción.

-¡LILO!-Jim llegó hasta la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. La ruleta sin embargo iba más deprisa todavía, y entonces perdieron el equilibrio y fueron arrastrados por el suelo en aquel interminable círculo infernal-¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!

Jim se reincorporó con la niña en sus brazos y alzando la espada partió en dos uno de los cuerpos de los niños muertos que Oogie lanzaba contra él. Lilo chilló asustada pero Jim la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia uno de los extremos de la ruleta. Si conseguían salir del suelo de la carpa estarían fuera de peligro, pero era muy difícil en medio de aquel vórtice.

-¡CUIDADO!-le advirtió Meg al Sombrerero cuando un cable tentacular lo agarró y levanto llevándolo hacia unos afilados clavos. Él no se lo pensó demasiado, porque apuntó con su pistola a los clavos y los desintegró de un tiro. Meg saltó hacia él y cortando el cable lo liberó.

-¡SALTA!-Jim lanzó a Lilo hacia fuera de la ruleta y ella cayó en suelo inmóvil, aliviada-¡SAL DE AQUÍ LILO, CORRE!

-¡SALTA!-le dijo Lilo a Jim, pero él no podía irse sin ayudar a los demás, en especial a Bella. La chica había dejado de moverse y dejaba que la ruleta la arrastrara en su endemoniado movimiento, mirando al centro de la carpa como hipnotizada.

-¡BELLA!-gritó Jim asustado-¡BELLA, VAMOS!

Pero ella no parecía oírle. Había cerrado los ojos, parecía en una especie de trance.

-¡BELLA!

¿Se iba a dejar morir? ¿Estaría en estado de shock? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

-¡VAMOS!-Aladdín recogió a Pumbaa que seguía semi inconsciente y tiró de él para sacarlo de la ruleta, mientras Meg intentaba alcanzar a Timón. El Sombrerero por su parte no esperó a nadie, y en cuanto pudo saltó también y se puso a salvo.

-¡MEG, CUIDADO!-la avisó Aladdín, pero una viga metálica embistió a la chica y la arrojó al otro lado de la sala. Cogiendo la pistola de Pumbaa Aladdín apuntó a la viga y la desintegró antes de que esta aplastase a Meg. La chica tenía la boca partida y no podía moverse por el brutal golpe, por lo que los metales de la carpa que aún controlaba Oogie se concentraron en ella.

-¡ACTIVA EL ESCUDO!-le dijo Aladdín a Meg, preocupado-¡CORRE!

Cuatro cuchillas muy afiladas fueron hacia Meg. Ella las vio caer casi a cámara lenta hacia ella, cuando giró la rueda y un pequeño escudo protector se activó protegiéndola del ataque. La energía de su traje estaba casi a cero como indicaban las pequeñas lucecitas, lo que significaba que estaba más indefensa que nunca.

-¡ _TE DIJE QUE TE MATARÍA_!-se escuchó la neurótica voz de Oogie mientras otra plancha de hierro iba hacia Meg, pero ella alzó su espada y la partió en dos evitando hacerse daño alguno. Aladdín llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, preocupado. Era imposible que la ruleta fuese más rápido, y el árabe estaba luchando contra el mareo con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Te sacaré… de aquí…-balbuceó aturdido. No iban a conseguirlo…

-¡TIMÓN, CUIDADO!-gritó Pumbaa al ver a su amigo dando tumbos por la ruleta, atolondrado.

-¿Pumbaa, qué narices te…?-empezó a protestar el suricato, cuando una varilla de hierro lo atravesó el pecho haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. La sangre del suricato salió disparada del traje mientras abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, como cuando Sid le había rajado con su navaja. Pareció ver a Pumbaa unos segundos, pero luego se desplomó, siendo arrastrado con los cuerpos de los pequeños.

-¡TIMÓOOOOOOOOOON!-gritó Pumbaa desesperado al verlo. Aquello era demasiado para el jabalí, que enloquecido comenzó a correr por la rueda dando tumbos y chocando con sus fuertes cuernos contra todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Ya no veía nada, simplemente destruía todo a su paso. Sin embargo un golpe contra una pesada plancha lo derribó, rompiéndole los morros y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!-gritó Jim a la desesperada, sin entender qué era lo que le ocurría. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella susurraba palabras en voz baja. Y de algún modo un extraño resplandor azul claro la rodeaba. Ya había visto eso antes ¿sería posible…?

- _Putaputaputaputacabrona detente… ¡Para ya, maldita zorra!-_ gritó Oogie Boogie, furioso-¡ _DEJA DE HACER ESO_!

Bella repetía un mantra en silencio cada vez más deprisa mientras Oogie Boogie emitía de nuevo rugidos ensordecedores que aturdían a todos. La chica había perdido sus gafas que le habían resbalado de la cara con el tremendo movimiento, pero aunque no veía gran cosa pudo distinguir una criatura de niebla frente a ella, revolviéndose rabiosa.

-¡ _PARA_!-repitió Oogie Boogie hirviendo de rabia.

-Vete de este reino, vete lejos, lejos… _regna terrae… cantata Deo… regna terrae…_ -susurraba Bella apretando los ojos. La energía azul que la rodeaba era cada vez más potente, formando una espiral enfrente suyo, mientras el espíritu maligno de Oogie intentaba acercarse inútilmente, retorciéndose en el aire como si las palabras lo quemaran-¡ _LIBERA NOS DOMINATES_! ¡ _LIBERANOS_!

-¿Qué hace…?-preguntó Aladdín al lado de la malherida Meg.

-Lo… lo está echando…-musitó la chica que pese a estar aturdida no se perdía ni un segundo.

- _RRROAAAAAAAGGGGGH_ -tronó Oogie Boogie furioso, y entonces el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras invocaba todo su poder. La carpa comenzó a arder y también las gradas de los espectadores, y entonces Oogie extendió sus zarpas fantasmales hacia Bella, amenazante. Ella se había caído con el temblor del suelo, y ahora estaba indefensa.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim corriendo hacia ella. Pero en ese momento alguien se adelantó: el techo de la carpa volvió a rajarse por la cima y una luz muy fuerte, blanca y llena de pureza, deslumbró a todos los presentes. Mary Poppins entró en la carpa sujetando su paraguas que brillaba como una estrella, y apuntando con él a Oogie habló con una voz mucho más potente que la del monstruo, y mucho más terrible.

- _CRIATURA DEL AVERNO, ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON TUS PECADOS_ -dijo Mary cuyos ojos estaban blancos y sus ropas ya no parecían un abultado abrigo de señorita, sino una túnica real de maga ancestral-¡ _DEA PSALLITE ALADIA_! ¡ _OMNIBUS LEGIO_!

La luz provocada por Mary era cien veces más potente que la que había invocado Bella, y por lo que parecía mucho más dañina. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador que debía provenir de Oogie Boogie, y después todo fue muy confuso: la carpa se derrumbó cubriendo a todos los presentes y el fuego comenzó a consumirla mientras un viento huracanado desatado por el poder de la criatura se expandía por todo el parque arrancando atracciones y puestos de su sitio y levantando la capa de nieve. Después de un ruido atronador de chillidos y jadeos todo se quedó en silencio.

Bert se había quedado intentando interrogar a los tres niños de Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock y Barrel que seguían hipnotizados y no decían nada. Mary habría podido deshipnotizarlos con un simple chasquido de dedos, pero prefirió no hacerlo para tener a su insistente compañero ocupado. Sin embargo al notar la brisa y escuchar el lejano bullicio de la carpa Bert echó a correr siguiendo los pasos de las botas de Mary y llegó justo a tiempo de ver como la carpa se derrumbaba.

La primera en salir de la lona de la carpa fue la propia Mary que echándola a un lado se reajustó su sombrero con expresión de fastidio. Después se asomaron Jim, Lilo, el Sombrerero y finalmente Aladdín tirando de Meg que necesitaba ayuda para incorporarse. Bella seguía tumbada en el suelo, y no parecía estar allí: su cuerpo sí, desde luego, pero su cuerpo volaba lejos, muy lejos de su mente, en un cielo estrellado. Bella vio entre las nubes celestiales a su madre, formada por un manto de estrellas, que la sonreía con dulzura. Se sintió cálida, desnuda pero protegida por el amor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué podía hacer para permanecer allí… siempre?

-Bella… Bella…-poco a poco los ojos de la chica fueron enfocando a Jim, que tenía todo el cabello echado hacia adelante y estaba apostado a un lado, con su cabeza pegada a la de ella. Bella sonrió lentamente. Quería mucho a Jim…

-¿Quién es? Aparta-dijo Mary Poppins cogiendo a Jim por el hombro y echándolo a un lado.

-¡EH!-protestó él, pero Mary no le hizo ni caso. Sacando un pequeño frasco relleno de una sustancia plateada de su bolso se lo dio de beber a Bella. Ella no quería beberlo, estaba muy frío, y cuando lo tomaba se sentía cada vez más viva, en el sentido convencional de la palabra. No quería sentirse así… estaba mejor antes… quería volver a aquel cosmos infinito, a ver a su madre.

-Desgraciada… ¿quién eres tú?-le dijo Mary a Bella, consternada-desgraciada… te podrías haber muerto…

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Jim a Mary volviendo a colocarse al lado de Bella, protector-¿quién eres tú?

Pero se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta… conocía a esa mujer, le sonaba de algo… ¡Claro! Acababa de caer en la cuenta: era la acompañante de Michael y Jean Banks, los hijos del señor Banks. La había visto fugazmente el día anterior, en el coche con ellos. ¿Qué cojones hacía allí esa pava? ¿Por qué de repente era una pro de la magia? ¿Por qué los había rescatado? ¿Se había vuelto el mundo loco?

-¡Mary...!-Bert se había acercado a la lona dispuesto a ayudar, aunque había desenfundado su arma: aquellos tipos vestidos con esa ropa negra no le daban buena espina, y menos todavía al ver que ellos también llevaban armas.

-Timón… Timóoooon…-Pumbaa lloraba entre los pliegues de la lona al lado de su amado suricato, que yacía en el suelo en una pose que él mismo habría considerado patética, con los brazos extendidos y doblados. Daba pena verlo, sobre todo porque solo hacía unos segundos había estado vivo, haciendo comentarios de todo lo que le rodeaba con su insistente vocecilla, que quisieran o no habían tomado cariño. Aladdín miró de refilón al suricato con lástima, sintiéndolo por él. Pero ya había visto a demasiados caídos en aquella maldita condena (Chicha, Aurora, el señor Saltamontes, Ling, Yao y Chien Po… Billy… Helga…) y era incapaz de derramar ni una lágrima. Pumbaa sin embargo las derramó todas por él.

-Bella… Bella, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Jim a su novia, que asintió lentamente, con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Lo… lo siento-musitó la chica, aturdida-no quería… tuve que hacerlo…

-Pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó Jim, impactado-¿cómo sabías…?

Se detuvo al notar la fría punta del paraguas de Mary en su cuello. Girando la cabeza se encontró con la mujer, que altiva y gélida le miraba amenazante. Jim apretó los dientes, tenía pocas ganas de broma.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Jim amenazante.

-Qué _quiere_ , pequeño salvaje-le corrigió Mary con arrogancia-soy agente de policía, será mejor que me digas ahora mismo todo lo que sabes o te aseguro que vas a desear que ese bicho te hubiese llevado consigo.

-¿"Usted" cree?-preguntó Jim burlón.

-Nos tenemos que ir…-Aladdín había cogido el radar que acababa de pasarle Lilo, y señalaba el punto rojo en él-se está moviendo…

-¿Qué es eso?-Mary Poppins estiró una mano para cogerlo, pero Aladdín se la apartó con desconfianza.

-Perdona, tenemos que irnos… tenemos… tenemos que cargarnos a ese tío-dijo Aladdín intentando ser agradable, aunque en ese momento no le quedaba demasiado de su buen humor habitual. El puto Oogie Boogie había conseguido tocarle los cojones de verdad, y ya empezaba a entender que aquella misión no iba a ser más sencilla que las otras por tener más tiempo, si no mucho, quizás muchísimo más jodida.

-De momento lo habéis hecho muy bien-dijo Mary, irónica-vosotros no vais a ninguna parte, siento deciros. Estáis detenidos. Y espero una explicación inmediata de lo que significa todo esto.

-Exactamente-añadió Bert, apostándose al lado de Mary, que suspiró cansada. Suerte que no había llegado a verla haciendo magia, o su secreto estaría en peligro. Los tipos de negro sin embargo si lo habían visto, y Mary estaba realmente intrigada por saber quiénes eran. Si tenía que utilizar todos sus poderes para sonsacárselo lo haría, no sería la primera vez.

-Vale, hagámoslo así-dijo Aladdín cogiendo la pistola de Lilo y apuntando con ella a la cabeza de Mary Poppins-nosotros no queremos problemas y seguro que vosotros tampoco. Nos vamos ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo? Y ya nos veremos otro día…

-¿Tú no eres Alí, el que sale en la tele?-señaló Bert con sorpresa-el otro día me compré tu marca de calzoncillos.

-Me cago en la puta…-Aladdín puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de apuntar a Mary, que le miraba como si fuese un chicle que acababa de encontrar pegado al zapato.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó ella furiosa-apuntar a una señorita.

-Perdóneme, pero no hay otra forma-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros. No sería capaz de matarla pero en ese momento la situación era muy desesperada… ¿y dónde estaba Hércules a todo esto?

-Será mejor que dejéis las armas en el suelo y os rindáis-dijo Mary ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Jim y Aladdín se miraron, incrédulos.

-¿Tú crees?-le dijo Aladdín a Mary Poppins, mascando la boca como si tuviera un chicle. Ella asintió lentamente y luego miró hacia atrás. Jim se volvió también mientras Aladdín continuaba concentrado en su prisionera, y entonces palideció.

-A… Aladdín-llamó Jim a su amigo, que se giró con fastidio para quedarse también de piedra. Frente a ellos había unos trece motoristas como los que los habían perseguido, todos con cascos y trajes negros, apuntándolos con unos enormes fusiles.

-Dejen las armas en el suelo y ríndanse-dijo uno de ellos a través de su casco.

-Mmje… lo que he dicho-dijo Mary Poppins con una descarada sonrisa.

Jim y Aladdín volvieron a mirarse cavilando por un segundo, para finalmente depositar las armas en el suelo, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

* * *

-Han hecho bien en dejarse coger… podría haberse complicado más-dijo Hércules en voz baja mientras espiaban desde una ventana de un edificio cercano la entrada de "la Isla", donde estaban desfilando sus compañeros con las manos en alto para entrar uno a uno muy despacio en un enorme camión negro.

-¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlos?-preguntó Ariel preocupada. Hércules se rascó su grueso mentón mientras los vigilaba con calma.

-Por eso no te preocupes, será fácil… lo que me preocupa es cómo recuperar las armas… ya suponía que el D23 nos estaba buscando… eso solo nos complica más las cosas.

-¿El D23?-repitió Lady Tremaine con sorpresa. En una fiesta de sociedad había conocido a un rico caballero que había trabajado para esta sociedad secreta. Según él "no podía contar nada sobre ello, o le matarían". Lady Tremaine se puso roja como un tomate cuando Anastasia y Drizella le dijeron al caballero que si no podía contar nada era porque se lo estaba inventando.

-Es un cuerpo especial de espionaje, una policía secreta e independiente del resto de organismos de Suburbia-aclaró Hércules con seriedad-son muy peligrosos…

-¿Y qué quieren?-preguntó Ariel mirando al fortachón asustada. Se sentía protegida a su lado, le gustaba estar junto a él.

-Pues enterarse de que nos traemos entre manos. Pero por encima de eso… las armas-Hércules señaló a los motoristas vestidos de negro que hablaban con unos individuos trajeados. Sujetaban en sus manos las pistolas y espadas que les habían arrebatado a Aladdín, Jim y el resto. Los agentes del D23 permanecían inexpresivos, aunque estaba claro que les atraía el poder de las armas más que nada, pues no podían dejar de mirarlas.

-Si consiguen desmontar las armas y aprenden a fabricarlas sería un desastre-explicó Hércules lentamente-quién sabe lo que sería de esta ciudad con cientos de pistolas como estas en el mercado.

-Por eso mismo en el D23 solo estamos personas lo suficientemente capacitadas como para no cometer una insensatez así-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos. Como de la nada había aparecido Cobra Burbujas, tan alto e imponente como siempre.

-Oh…-Lady Tremaine miró al agente asustada y fue a ocultarse detrás de Hércules y Ariel.

-¡Un agente! ¡No va a detené!-exclamó Sebastián-¡huyamo!

-Agente Burbujas, veo que le siguen gustando las apariciones dramáticas-comentó Hércules con una sonrisa.

-Y a usted correr riesgos innecesarios, Hércules-dijo Cobra Burbujas haciendo crujir sus nudillos-dense por presos.

-No lo creo-Hércules no tenía necesidad ni siquiera de sacar su arma: con la fuerza especial del traje y su ya de por sí enorme fuerza podía enfrentarse al gigantón Cobra perfectamente. Cierto era que no debía subestimarlo, cualquier agente del D23 era una máquina de matar, y él más que ninguno.

-Nos vamos a ir-dijo Hércules alzando sus manos-y usted no va a impedírnoslo.

-Yo solo no…-reconoció Cobra Burbujas, y detrás de él aparecieron cinco agentes más del D23 armados con enormes fusiles-pero con ellos seguro que me es posible…

-Tampoco lo creo-dijo Hércules. Luego miró a Ariel de reojo-activad el desactivador…-susurró.

La pelirroja y Lady Tremaine no dudaron en hacerlo, desintegrándose al instante. Sebastián que había tardado unos segundos en pillarlo lo hizo también desapareciendo de la vista de Cobra Burbujas. Hércules fue el último: haciendo un divertido saludo con los dedos se desapareció justo cuando cuatro dardos tranquilizantes disparados por los agentes le iban a impactar.

-Buscadlos-ordenó Cobra Burbujas, impasible ante aquella inesperada fuga. Luego se dirigió hacia su autovolante que lo esperaba en la azotea del edificio y montó en él-llévame con el camión de prisioneros.

En el camión de prisioneros habían obligado a los seis reclusos (Jim, Aladdín, Lilo, Meg, Bella y Pumbaa) a quitarse toda la ropa que llevaban y sentarse en unos estrechos banquillos que había en la vagoneta. Todos estaban un poco cortados de tener que estar los unos en frente de los otros en pelotas, pero la vulnerabilidad de haber perdido el traje y las armas, y el miedo a que la misión no pudiese completarse era todavía peor.

-No os preocupéis, Hércules sigue libre, y también Ariel-dijo Aladdín, tratando de ser optimista.

-Y… el Sombrerero-recordó Jim, que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras notaba a Lilo encogida a su lado. La verdad es que no tenía de qué avergonzarse, al igual que Aladdín era un chico musculoso y muy atractivo, pero no le gustaba que la niña tuviese que verlo así. Lilo por su parte se recogía la rechoncha tripita con las manos con la mirada puesta en el suelo, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de curiosidad, sobre todo a Aladdín y a Jim. Le parecían muy guapos y verlos así la hacía sentirse rara, aunque no fuese a decirlo en voz alta.

La más avergonzada sin duda era Bella que estaba encogida y sollozaba al lado de Jim, y el que menos Aladdín, que acostumbrado ya a estas cosas hacía ruiditos con la boca mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y esperaba a ver qué podía hacer.

-No os preocupéis, saldremos de esta…-dijo Meg. Ya no parecía tan sarcástica y distante, ahora se la veía bastante preocupada-os prometo que lo conseguiremos.

-Eso ya se lo prometiste a Timón…-dijo Pumbaa, acostado en una esquina del camión, con los ojos enrojecidos-y ahora… snif… ¡está muerto!

-No pude hacer más, ya os advertimos de los riesgos…-se defendió Meg. Aladdín vio que estaba dolida. No quería, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Desnuda Meg era… mnnnnnnn…

-Todos podemos morir… así que no digáis que está bajo control, porque está claro que no lo está-dijo Jim con voz lúgubre mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Bella. Estaba harto de todo aquello. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad merecía la pena seguir luchando.

Meg levantó la cabeza con orgullo y se echó hacia atrás su pelo ensuciado por los vómitos de Oogie. Luego los miró seriamente.

-No puedo prometer que sobreviváis… nunca lo he prometido. Pero mientras estéis conmigo… daré hasta mi último esfuerzo para que os salvéis… eso sí os lo prometo.

-Todos lo haremos…-replicó Jim, taciturno-gracias de todas formas…

Meg miró a Aladdín preocupada, y él se encogió de hombros dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo. La mujer enterró la cabeza en las manos y se quedó pensativa, y el resto no tardó en imitarla. No había mucho que contar… el miedo se les atragantaba en la garganta.

* * *

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-le preguntó Mary Poppins a Cobra Burbujas cuando dos de los moteros la llevaron hasta su presencia en su coche.

-Cobra Burbujas, del D23. Usted debe de ser la agente Poppins-dijo Cobra mirando a Mary a través de los negros cristales de sus gafas.

-Mary Poppins, exacto. ¿Podría ver su documentación?-preguntó ella, claramente molesta-me gustaría saber por qué nos retienen aquí.

Cobra Burbujas sonrió, y a Mary le pareció una de las sonrisas más desagradables que había visto en su vida.

-Verá agente Poppins, queremos saber qué relación tienen estos asesinatos con ustedes…-dijo estirando sus gruesas manos llenas de anillos hacia unos botones que había en el mango de su asiento.

-¿Los asesinatos de Oogie Boogie? Los estoy investigando, debo detenerle-dijo Mary con frialdad-no está usted tan bien informado como yo pensaba…

-No me ha entendido usted bien, agente Poppins-Cobra Burbujas encendió un holograma en el que aparecían entre otros las imágenes del Príncipe Juan, el capitán Garfio e Yzma-buscamos la relación entre los asesinatos de estas personas y esos jóvenes terroristas a los que acabamos de detener.

-¿Terroristas?-repitió Mary con sorpresa-no creo que lo sean… no tenían pinta de serlo.

-Ya-Cobra Burbujas se quitó las gafas rebelando sus ojos, sorprendentemente pequeños para un hombre en el que todo era desproporcionado-y entonces… ¿la Estrella Azul en esto qué tiene que ver?

Mary Poppins se quedó unos segundos callada mientras encajaba esas palabras como un golpe. Había subestimado a aquel hombre. No debía de ser un agente del D23 cualquiera. Por su aspecto y la información que tenía, era el padre de todos los agentes.

-Disculpe, no he entendido su pregunta-dijo Mary en una convincente imitación de desconcierto.

-No me haga perder el tiempo, es algo que los dos odiamos. Nuestro trabajo es saberlo todo y yo sé por ejemplo que usted es Mary Poppins, uno de los siete miembros del Consejo de la Estrella Azul, maga de máximo nivel y potencialmente peligrosa. Esto la relaciona con nuestro caso totalmente. Explíqueme por qué.

Mary miró a Cobra Burbujas unos segundos, indecisa.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos asesinatos de los que usted me habla, y mi organización tampoco. Pero será un placer informarles de que la suya se está inmiscuyendo en nuestros asuntos…

-Por favor agente Poppins, le ruego que coopere o me va a obligar a utilizar métodos menos agradables para persuadirla-dijo el señor Burbujas torciendo el gesto-el mago Merlín, miembro de su organización, ha sido visto con estos atacantes en varias ocasiones, justo en la escena del crimen. Las muertes de estos caudillos mafiosos (Yzma, Garfio, etc.) está perturbando la delicada jerarquía de poder en Suburbia… y eso puede traernos muchos problemas, tanto a mi organización como a la suya.

Mary Poppins no había escuchado casi nada de lo que Cobra había dicho desde la mención de Merlín. Simplemente se había quedado atónita. ¿Qué él… ¿ ¿Qué…? Sabía que ocultaba algo. Sabía que la había mentido en algo más, que la estaba ocultando un terrible secreto… ¿pero cómo era posible? No le cabía en la cabeza. Simplemente no lo entendía.

-¿Merlín formaba parte de su grupo? ¿Pero… pero qué es lo que ellos quieren?-preguntó Mary con la voz muy aguda-¿Quiénes son?

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, aunque por lo visto usted tampoco lo sabe-dijo Cobra Burbujas viendo la sinceridad en el desconcierto de Mary, y entendiendo que no era ella quien iba a darle la clave del misterio-todo lo que sé es que unos cuántos habitantes de esta ciudad, al parecer al azar, han sido seleccionados para participar en un proyecto secreto llamado Gantz, y que fingen sus propias muertes en algún momento, por motivos que desconozco. El proyecto les proporciona armas poderosísimas (que ya obran en nuestro poder) y les da como objetivo a una reconocida personalidad de la ciudad, generalmente mafiosos y asesinos, como es este caso. Su objetivo en esta misión es el mismo que el de usted, el célebre homicida antes conocido como Damien Brahms.

Cobra Burbujas le enseñó a Mary el radar de Gantz y los diferentes puntos que los representaban a ellos, a los prisioneros y uno muy grande y rojo… que era Oogie Boogie.

-Dios mío… con esto puedo seguirlo allí donde vaya…-susurró Mary extendiendo la mano. Cobra Burbujas sin embargo alejó el radar de ella. Mary Poppins torció el gesto.

-Usted imaginará que yo no soy lo que parezco, ¿no es cierto?-dijo la maga, apretando fuertemente el mango de su paraguas.

-Y usted seguro que ya sabe que yo tampoco-respondió Cobra Burbujas de nuevo con una sonrisa. Pegaba menos en su cara que un niño con un revólver.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-preguntó Mary con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora ya nada-respondió Cobra Burbujas con calma-pero le advierto que vamos a vigilar su organización muy de cerca, y que si es necesario intervendremos para clausurarla.

-Clausurar la Estrella Azul…-repitió Mary, y esta vez fue ella la que sonrió-claro, claro…

-No nos subestime. La magia está prohibida en Suburbia-le recordó Cobra Burbujas de nuevo muy serio-si ustedes existen es porque nosotros lo permitimos. Y de nosotros no va a haber ningún hechizo que les pueda proteger.

-Creo que ahora soy yo la que quiere un par de respuestas-dijo Mary Poppins y de repente las luces del coche titilearon un poco. Estaba enfadada.

-Puede que las quiera, e incluso que las reciba, pero ahora no voy a dárselas-replicó Cobra-Oogie Boogie se ha puesto en marcha y va a volver a matar. Detenidos estos individuos, usted es la única que puede detenerlo. Tenía una misión, señorita Poppins… le toca cumplirla.

Mary fulminó a Cobra Burbujas con la mirada mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza. Efectivamente debía cumplir con su cometido, tenía que salvar la ciudad de Oogie destruyéndolo de una vez por todas. Pero todas aquellas revelaciones y el peligro en el que se encontraba su amada Estrella la hacían desviarse del camino que debía seguir. Por suerte Mary sabía mantener la cabeza muy fría en todas las ocasiones.

-Volveremos a hablar-le dijo a Cobra Burbujas abriendo la puerta de su coche, aunque sobrevolaban los rascacielos-muy pronto.

Cobra Burbujas observó asombrado como la damisela saltaba al vacío y luego sobrevolaba los cielos y la nieve aferrada a su paraguas, con una elegancia indiscutible. Era increíble, la magia.

-Muy pronto-repitió el agente antes de cerrar la puerta del coche de nuevo.

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora encerrados, y el silencio era ya insoportable, cuando Aladdín se puso a canturrear para matar el rato. Lilo se animó y cantó también, pero el resto siguieron en silencio, aunque un poco más aliviados.

-Venga Jim, canta conmigo-le dijo Aladdín guiñándole un ojo-no todos los días te desnudan unos agentes y te secuestran cuando estás a punto de morir… _take a walk on the wild side_ …

 _Candy came from out on the island,_ _  
_ _In the backroom she was everybody's darling,_ _  
_ _But she never lost her head_ _  
_ _Even when she was giving head_ _  
_ _She sayes, hey baby, take a walk on the wild side_ _  
_ _Said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_ _  
_ _And the colored girls go,…_

-Siempre me ha gustado esa canción-dijo Cobra Burbujas mientras habrían las compuertas del camión y varios soldados cogían a los prisioneros por el cuello-sáquenlos.

-¡JODER! ¡Me cago en vosotros!-decía Jim mientras forcejeaba por soltarse. Meg miró a Cobra Burbujas unos segundos con sus fuertes ojos violeta, pero él la ignoró.

Los llevaron hasta una estancia circular totalmente cerrada. Iba a ser difícil escapar de allí, más aún sin los trajes. Unos agentes les trajeron unas túnicas grises que se pusieron por encima. A Lilo le quedaba grande, e iba arrastrando cola como si fuese una novia.

-Bien, veamos… lo primero será tomarles las muestras-dijo Cobra Burbujas con aburrimiento. Un pequeño robot de ojitos brillantes apareció y recogió muestras de sangre de todos los presentes, pinchándolos en el dedo índice. Lilo chilló porque le daban miedo las agujas, y luego se chupó el dedo, llorosa.

-Tenéis que dejarnos ir… estamos en peligro-dijo Jim.

-… de morir-completó Cobra Burbujas-sí, lo sé, tú mismo me lo dijiste, pero no debes preocuparte. He mandado a un escuadrón de mis hombres a buscar a Oogie Boogie y ellos acabarán con él. Después de eso ya no tendréis que preocuparos ¿no? Así que hablemos de otras cosas…

-Usted no lo entiende…-Meg negó con la cabeza-él no puede morir… no le afectan los disparos…

-Sé qué no puede, y sé cómo acabar con él-replicó Cobra Burbujas con dureza-no era mi deber ocuparme de un vulgar asesino, pero sabiendo que eso los pone a ustedes en peligro he ordenado su aniquilación. Así que no se preocupen.

Pulsó un botón que mostró el holograma de un arma. Parecía una pistola, aunque más grande y con un pequeño recipiente de cristal a un lado.

-Una unidad de contención de espectros-explicó Cobra Burbujas. Aladdín soltó una risita, y el agente le miró enfadado.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó el árabe-es que esto parece una película…

-Si lo fuera, los diálogos serían mejores-respondió Cobra Burbujas con desprecio-en cualquier caso ahora decidiremos qué hacer con cada uno de ustedes. Tú…-señaló a Jim-te irás con ellos-señaló a Bella y a Aladdín-a nuestra sala de interrogatorios. Luego usted…-señaló a Meg, que ya se lo esperaba-se vendrá conmigo a mi despacho, y esos dos-apuntó hacia Pumbaa y Lilo-serán devueltos a sus hogares, porque este asunto es muy peligroso, y está claro que no es para ellos. No sé quién es Gantz, y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco, pero parece que carece de escrúpulos.

-Tú también-le dijo Jim valientemente. Cobra Burbujas ignoró el comentario.

-Llévenselos-dijo con firmeza. Ellos intentaron resistirse, pero no había nada que hacer-y dejen las armas en el arsenal. ¿Se sabe algo de los otros?

-Bueno, las indicaciones que nos dio su radar son correctas-respondió otro de los agentes, tan inexpresivo como Cobra-se desplazan hacia el este… pronto los atraparemos…

-Estupendo-Cobra Burbujas se frotó las manos con satisfacción. Aquella misión iba a garantizarle el ascenso que tanto esperaba… y desde luego lo merecía, después de meses de investigaciones y suposiciones tan complicadas.

-Joder tíos… no veo cómo vamos a salir de esta-dijo Aladdín. Uno de los guardias le empujó con fuerza para que caminase más rápido-¡Eh, te relajas! Capullo…

-Sabías hacer magia… como Merlín… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó Jim a Bella. Ella agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Pensé que no me creerías… o que te alejarías de mí… la gente a la que se lo he mostrado… mis amigos… me dejaron de lado.

-Yo nunca haría eso-replicó Jim con enfado-tú sabías lo de la Estrella Azul… por eso te sorprendiste al oírla mencionar… ¿qué sabes?

-¡No sé nada!-replicó Bella con angustia-¡de verdad!-insistió al ver el escepticismo en la cara de los dos chicos-la magia que he aprendido la saqué de un libro de mi casa… lo encontré por casualidad, era de mi madre… es un libro de hechizos, con la marca de la Estrella… sé que es una academia de magia, pero no sé más… oh Jim, créeme, por favor… lo siento… lo siento…

Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, y Jim la cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó, compasivo. No quería verla llorar.

-Sssssh, tranquila… venga, vamos… no llores…-la besó en la frente con afecto. Aladdín miró hacia otro lado para no darles corte. Él pensaba en Yasmín. Cada vez se temía más que no iba a volver a verla. ¿Y a quién consolaba él, a quién se abrazaba? Estaba solo… pero es que él estaba condenado a estarlo siempre, ya había perdido a sus padres y a Alya, y ahora al amor de su vida. ¿Qué más daba?

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí…-dijo Aladdín cuando los metieron en una pequeña celda de aquella extraña base secreta del D23-afortunadamente soy un experto en fugas.

-Sorpréndenos, experto-bromeó Jim-porque me estoy quedando sin ideas.

-Bueno…-Aladdín se rascó la sombra de la barba pensativo-que yo recuerde, me dijiste que podías llamar a tu tabla por control remoto… ¿no?

-Sí…-admitió Jim-pero necesito un codificador o un interfono. Y no lo tenemos.

-Los guardias si tienen-dijo Aladdín con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sacó un móvil de su túnica gris.

-¿Dónde te lo habías guardado?-preguntó Jim con asco.

-Venga, menos preguntas y más acción-dijo Aladdín pasándole el interfono a su amigo y acomodándose en la pequeña camilla de la celda-creo que aún podemos tocarle un poco las burbujas al pesao ese.

-Dí que sí…-Jim sonrió mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad en el móvil robado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pero no demasiado para un genio informático como él.

* * *

-Espérame aquí un momento-le dijo cobra Burbujas a Meg mientras la encadenaban a un asiento enfrente suyo.

-Vaya, yo quería ir al baño-replicó ella con sarcasmo. El agente la ignoró.

Cobra Burbujas fue a otra sala y marcó un número en su interfono secreto, independiente al del resto de los del D23. Como esperaba, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-¿Y bien?-dijo una voz grave y cavernosa. La rata estaba impaciente.

-Les tenemos, como le dije-contestó Cobra Burbujas con calma-la mayoría no saben gran cosa, pero hay una mujer que sí…

-Bien. Averigua lo que sea y mátalos a todos-respondió Rátigan desde el otro lado de la línea-y sobre todo Cobra… tráeme sus armas. Eso es lo más importante…

-De acuerdo. Pero no olvides el trato-dijo Cobra Burbujas antes de colgar. Guardó el móvil en un cajón secreto de aquel pequeño despacho extra y luego se miró en el espejito de su escritorio, preocupado. Había llegado el momento.

T

T

Avanzaba por los pasillos de Witzed a toda velocidad, los veía todos como si estuviese allí realmente, aunque solo era una conciencia. Un viejo truco de magia que el propio Merlín la había enseñado, pero que requería tiempo, dedicación y mucha energía. Mary descendió por el hueco del ascensor y entró en el bloque cero, hasta llegar a las celdas de los prisioneros.

Jack Skeleton volvía a estar sentado en flor de loto, meditando, cuando la notó en su propio cráneo.

-Me sorprende lo que está dispuesta a hacer la gente para verme-comentó el esqueleto con una sonrisa. En la celda de enfrente, la joven prisionera de piel cerúlea y cabellos estropajosos levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. El esqueleto estaba hablando solo.

-Jack…-susurró ella, mirándolo con sus enormes y sobresalidos ojos.

-Solo quiero hablar un momento-dijo la voz de Mary en la cabeza del recluso, que rió con sorna.

-Ya te lo dije Mary Poppins… tienes muy poco que ofrecerme…

-Salvo tu derrota… ¿qué crees que hará una vez tenga el poder suficiente?-dijo Mary. Le alegró ver que Skeleton reaccionaba ante eso-vamos Jonathan… ayúdame a destruirlo. Lo quieres tanto como yo…

-En realidad tengo curiosidad por lo que puede llegar a hacer-dijo Jack, tamborileando sus dedos blancos en el suelo y haciendo un ruido hueco-pero bien es cierto que no tendría ningún mérito que lo hiciera sin correr riesgos. Y la policía para él no es un peligro. Tú en cambio sí.

Mary asintió lentamente. Necesitaba mantener una absoluta concentración para seguir conectada a la mente de Jack o se saldría de ella y perdería la información. Si pudiese apoderarse de aquel radar…

-Pero… ¿qué quieres que te diga Mary Poppins?-musitó Jack encogiéndose de hombros-Lo que sé ya te lo dije: que quiere arreglar lo que en el pasado hizo mal y "corregir" los errores en su macabro juego. Para eso ha fabricado un dado… y cada vez que lo tira, elige una de esas cosas al hazar.

-¿Y qué cosas son? Un dado tiene seis caras…-dijo Mary.

-Mmmmn veamos… piensa Mary, piensa… te daré una prenda: su fuga era una de ellas, así que eso lo deja en cinco-dijo el esqueleto con una torva sonrisa.

-Vengarse de mí-razonó Mary-vengarse de ti… realizar la matanza que no pudo hacer en la feria…

-Bien, muy bien… ya tienes cuatro-la apremió Jack, como si fuese su profesor-más, venga Mary Poppins, tú puedes…

-Alcanzar su máximo poder, eso ya lo ha intentado-dijo Mary-y…

-¿Y…?

-Y… no lo sé… no sé qué más puede querer… matarte a ti y a mí le va a ser difícil por nuestras circunstancias pero… no lo sé…-Mary se llevó una mano a los labios mientras lo pensaba. Estaba muy perdida-dímelo, por favor.

-Venga Mary, no puede ser tan difícil-Jack arqueó una ceja-¿no habrá nadie más del que quiera vengarse…?

Mary iba a replicar cuando de repente lo vio claro. Y al darse cuenta palideció… ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta antes?

-Ya lo sabes…-dijo Jack con una maléfica sonrisa en su calavera. La chica de enfrente pegaba la oreja al cristal, intentando enterarse de algo.

-Darling… oh Dios mío…-Mary cortó la conexión y se reencontró de nuevo en el coche de policía, donde había pedido a Bert que la dejase sola unos momentos con su infusión.

El inspector de policía que le había ayudado a capturarlo la vez anterior. Qué estúpida había sido. Pues claro que Oogie lo buscaría. No sabía si era el siguiente objetivo, pero debía apresurarse a llegar allí cuánto antes.

-Sí, estoy de servicio con una fabulosa señorita-le explicaba Bert a la empleada del puesto de cafés al que le estaba comprando mientras Mary estaba en el coche-somos inseparables…

En ese momento Mary arrancó el autovolante y se fue a toda pastilla a buscar la casa de los Darling. No recordaba dónde era. Tendría que consultarlo en un plano…

-Inseparables…-repitió la vieja empleada con sarcasmo. Bert echó a correr detrás del coche, pero al llegar al límite de la plataforma en la que se habían parado no pudo seguirlo.

-Mary Poppins…-preguntó Bert en un susurro-¿qué ocurre ahora?

* * *

Lock, Shock y Barrel estaban apiñados a un lado del oscuro cuartucho, mientras los insectos volvían a apiñarse reconstruyendo el cuerpo de la criatura.

-Oooooooh…-dijeron los niñitos a la vez, entusiasmados. Habían conseguido salir del trance hipnótico y escapar de milagro antes de que los detuvieran a ellos también.

El dado saltó por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo, chapoteando las negras aguas de las cloacas. Los tres niños se acercaron para mirarlo. ¿Qué era lo que ponía…?

-"Darling"-leyeron los tres al unísono. Oogie Boogie asintió lentamente.

Iba a disfrutar en especial con aquella carnicería. Solo esperaba que sus enemigos pudiesen estar allí, o si no no tendría ninguna gracia…

* * *

 **¿Os gustó? Yo lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, creo que ha sido un capítulo bastante chulo. Me ha gustado especialmente la historia de Oogie Boogie con Jack Skeleton (¿os esperabais su aparición?) y la batalla en el parque de atracciones. Pobre Timón eso sí, es un personaje que me gusta mucho pero al igual que Kuzco ha tenido un papel corto en la historia. En fin, intento meterlos a todos aunque unos personajes encajan mejor que otros, y además así nunca se sabe quién va a sobrevivir y quién no.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo la caza continua ¿caerá alguien más? ¿habrá algún modo de derrotar a Oogie? ¿Y qué oculta Cobra Burbujas? Dejadme un review si os gustó por fa y mucho ánimo de mi parte hasta que nos leamos la próxima vez ;)**


	30. SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICOEXPIALIDOSO

**Bueno, ya que no se puede salir de casa y tal aquí os dejo un capítulo bien denso para que tengáis lectura y al menos este rato podáis viajar a otro lugar lejos de aquí. También os digo que teniendo en cuenta que la historia habla del terrible asesino Oogie Boogie y de una ciudad súper chunga llamada Suburbia a lo mejor preferís seguir en casa. Pero bueno, yo aquí os lo dejo caer, que estoy seguro que os va a gustar un montón.**

 **-Lollyfan33: _Pronto veremos más del Sombrero y de Cobra Burbujas, son verdaderamente un par de personajes muy intrigantes, el primero porque sabemos muy poco de él y el segundo porque como bien señalas tú parece que es bastante miserable, jugando en ambos bandos. Las motivaciones de Cobra son quizás las menos claras de la historia hasta ahora, pero todo se resolverá, con el tiempo. Ciertamente el capítulo fue bastante sanguinario, pero ese es el espíritu de Gantz y yo trato de hacer una historia bastante aterradora y violenta, no te voy a negar que disfruto bastante en las partes más bestias porque son las más divertidas de escribir. Suena mal, pero es casi lo que menos me cuesta de todo, jajajaja._**

 _ **Me alegro un montón de que los capítulos te gusten y te sumerjas en ellos de este modo, yo intento que así sea para darles la mayor calidad posible. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que con este pases también un buen rato!**_

 **Bueno,lo dicho, que lo disfrutéis (mañana subiré uno del Reformatorio Shinsekawa) ¡y ahora que estamos en casa, aprovechad bien el tiempo para descansar y hacer cosas que os gusten (en la medida de lo que podáis, claro)!**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 5: SACO DE BICHOS (CONTINUACIÓN)**

John Darling Sr. era un hombre de principios, serio y responsable, aunque también tenía un buen sentido del humor, aspecto del que sus subordinados podían dar fe. Afectuoso y leal, mimaba mucho a su esposa, Mary, quien no tenía ocupación alguna más que criar a sus hijos, trabajo que desempeñaba estupendamente desde la peluquería o saliendo a comer con sus amigas del club de bridge. La señora Darling era una mujer pasiva, aburrida e indiferente, que nunca había sido capaz de conectar con sus hijos, Wendy, John y Miquel. Ellos apenas sentían el afecto de una madre, que se dedicaba a tenerlos siempre bien peinaditos y educados para que todos la felicitasen por ello y no la diesen problemas. Por el contrario John Sr. si sabía disfrutar de ellos el poco tiempo que los veía. El señor Darling llevaba a sus hijos al parque y a la piscina en los fines de semana, y jugaba con ellos a los indios y vaqueros, los piratas y con sus muñecos. A Wendy la contaba historias muy interesantes y la llevaba a ballet los lunes, aunque con la entrada a la adolescencia la niña se había ido distanciando de su padre cada vez más. Pese a eso y aunque tenía poco tiempo para ellos el señor Darling trataba de darle lo máximo a sus pequeños y a su esposa, para la que sin embargo nunca era suficiente.

El señor Darling había estudiado física y química, pero la carrera no lo motivaba demasiado, y acabó por cambiarse a criminología. Desde allí había hecho un grado especial que lo permitía ingresar en el cuerpo de policía como investigador, de lo que con el tiempo fue ascendiendo hasta inspector general. Su colaboración con Mary Poppins hacía cinco años en el caso del asesino en serie conocido como Oogie Boogie le había proporcionado a Darling un último acceso como comisario del sector 3 de Montressor, un cargo importantísimo (al menos para lo que eran los empleos en ese barrio) que le había permitido vivir con sus tres niños, con los que hasta ahora había llevado una cuenta más o menos ajustada, de un modo más libre y económicamente desahogado. El señor Darling se felicitaba a sí mismo por su buen trabajo cada día y por su sagacidad a la hora de detener criminales, que lo había proporcionado el sobrenombre de "el lince". Hasta había tenido el honor de estrechar la mano de Básil de la Calle Baker, el mayor detective de Suburbia.

No todo eran ventajas para los Darling, claro, y la familia había recibido más de una amenaza por parte de criminales y asesinos descubiertos por John. Sin embargo su casa, un bonito y espacioso chalet en la zona más acomodada de Montressor, estaba bien protegida por siete agentes de policía que vigilaban día y noche para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún peligro para los niños. Jim la había visto alguna vez sobrevolando por allí en su tabla aunque nunca se había fijado. Sin embargo al empezar Peter a salir con la mayor de los hijos, Wendy, les contó dónde estaba la casa, y desde entonces Jim la tenía echada el ojo.

Los señores Darling sabían que entre su hija y aquel chaval drogadicto de aspecto nada recomendable llamado Peter había algo, y la habían prohibido verlo, aunque ella los había desobedecido ganándose una buena bronca por parte de su padre. Él no sospechaban que el chico había llegado a influir tanto a su Wendy que la había convencido para colarlo en su casa cuando los padres no estaban, y que Peter había llegado a quitarle la ropa a su hija, y postrarla en su camita de sábanas rosas… y la había quitado mucho más. Con apenas quince años Wendy ya había conocido placeres y deseos que a opinión de su padre era muy pronto (y muy malo) conocer así. El señor Darling habló una vez con Peter y lo amenazó con detenerlo como siguiera viendo a Wendy. Normalmente eso hubiese bastado para ahuyentar al chico, pero con lo que el señor Darling no contaba es que Peter realmente estaba enamorado de su hija, no era un simple encaprichamiento. En los finos y pálidos brazos de Wendy Peter había encontrado el amor que no hallaba en su casa, y quería tenerla consigo para siempre. De hecho estaba buscando un trabajo de media jornada con el que empezar a pagar el piso al que pudiesen fugarse para tener una vida juntos…

Amanecía en Suburbia en el día de Navidad, y los señores Darling salieron de su casa con sus hijos en dirección a la casa de sus abuelos, en el centro. Comerían con el resto de la familia, y por la tarde los niños tendrían fiesta con sus compañeros del cole vigilados por la cuidadora, Nana, mientras el señor y la señora Darling iban a una cena de sociedad con los amigos del trabajo de John y sus parejas.

-No quiero ir papá… la abuela me preguntará por el colegio-dijo Miquel, el hermano pequeño, que era como decía su madre "un niño de anuncio" de cabello rubio y suave, ojos azul claro y un rostro angelical.

-No te preocupes Miquel, no te dirá nada-le tranquilizó John Jr., el hermano mediano, que al contrario que Miquel era un niño feucho, con enormes gafas para corregir sus muchas dioptrías.

-¡Cállate, gilipollas!-le gritó Miquel a su hermano mayor, agresivo.

-Niños, dejaos de pelear-dijo la señora Darling con aburrimiento-de verdad John ¿no podríamos dejarlos en casa?

-Mi madre quiere verlos, cielo-recordó el señor Darling-Miquel, cuida tu lenguaje ¿entendido? No quiero oírte decir esa palabra más.

-Vale…-gruñó Miquel que estaba en la dificililla edad de los diez años. En realidad, para algunas personas todas las edades son dificilillas.

-Wendy, no has cogido la falda que te dije-dijo la señora Darling mirando a Wendy con reprobación. Ella puso los ojos en blanco-no me pongas esa cara Wendy. Eres una irresponsable.

-Esta falda me queda mejor mamá-dijo ella con voz monótona. A la señora Darling no le gustaba nada como su "angelito" la respondía últimamente, pero a Wendy le daba igual: cada vez veía a su madre más patética y vieja. Ella tenía de novio a un chico malo que sabía volverla loca con solo un beso, mientras que su madre solo tenía a su padre, un hombre rechoncho y ya pasados los cuarenta y cinco. En realidad, Wendy estaba segura de que su madre estaba celosa de ella, y esa secreta idea había ido creando un abismo de enemistad entre ellas.

-Vete a cambiarte ahora mismo-dijo la señora Darling con voz gélida. Su hija podría ponerse todo lo chula que quisiera, pero aún no había llegado a la edad en que podría desobedecerla directamente.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde…-protestó el señor Darling intentando tener tacto.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que ella se cambie-dijo la señora Darling secamente, y luego sacó un espejo y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje.

Wendy miró a su madre con odio y luego a su padre, que se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

-¡Muévete Wendy!-la gritó Miquel enfadado.

-Déjala-le dijo su hermano mayor. Miquel pegó a John una colleja tirándole las gafas, y él no pudo aguantarlo más, saltando encima suyo y forcejeando. La señora Darling se volvió, furiosa.

-¡Cómo os despeinéis…!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde (para desesperación del señor Darling) Wendy salió de la casa con la falda que su madre quería, y los ojos llorosos. La señora Darling no dijo nada mientras veía a su hija subir en el coche, y luego cerró los ojos para reposar del cansancio que le provocaban sus hijos mientras su marido (que contenía la angustia de llegar tan tarde a la comida de sus padres) arrancaba de mal humor. Nadie habló durante el trayecto. Pero así solían ser todos los trayectos de los Darling. Todos los miembros de la familia desearían estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese coche.

"Te veo esta noche" Wendy leyó el mensaje de Peter y sonrió para sí. Sí, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle, de volver a sentirle. Le pediría que no lo hiciera, le diría que le dolía (lo que era cierto) pero sabía que él la convencería para hacerlo con dulces besos y mimos, y al final la haría sentir tan adulta cuando la desnudase y cuando le hiciese eso… eso tan extraño… una vez se siente, no es fácil de olvidar…

Wendy se asomó por la ventana del coche absorta en sus pensamientos mientras dejaban su chalet atrás. Desde una cornisa alguien los espiaba… llevaba horas espiándolos…

- _Delicioso tentempié… ñam…_ -un montón de arañas se fueron arremolinando formando una cara repugnante que soltaba baba verde por su boca- _nos veremos en la noche…_

Nada podría salvarlos, ni siquiera Mary Poppins.

* * *

Hacía ya unas horas que el sol había salido en Suburbia. Las primeras horas de aquel día veinticinco fueron en las que más calentó, pues a partir de mediodía comenzó a descender y otra nevada devolvió a Suburbia el frío invernal helador. Era la una del mediodía cuando en las altas y desvencijadas torres de Witzed brillaba el sol, filtrándose por las pocas ventanas de la institución como la esperanza, que la mayoría de sus internos sin embargo ya había perdido.

Monsieur D'Arque se encontraba en su despacho estudiando unos informes cuando su interfono privado volvió a sonar. Vacilando antes de cogerlo, el viejo extendido sus dedos largos y huesudos y cogió el auricular.

-Diga…

-Creía que sería esta noche… esto no era lo que teníamos planeado-se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Era de nuevo aquel enmascarado. Monsieur D'Arque podía ver a la perfección la careta blanca con líneas rojas y aquellos ojos amarillos tan brillantes.

-Ha surgido un imprevisto… intenté retenerla pero se escapó… es muy poderosa-dijo Monsieur D'Arque tratando de parecer calmado aunque no lo estaba en absoluto: al contrario, estaba muy furioso. Nunca debería haberse dejado convencer para semejante plan-además, no lo entiendo… la idea original era que Oogie Boogie la matara… ¿cómo va a hacerlo si yo la retengo aquí?

-La idea original no era esa, estúpido-replicó la voz con dureza-no tienes ni idea del plan, te lo aseguro, ni idea, así que cállate. Te he llamado por otro motivo: unos agentes de ese cuerpo especial tan molesto han llegado a tu centro…

-¿De Hacienda?-preguntó Monsieur D'Arque, aterrado.

-No, del D23-replicó la voz con paciencia-os están investigando… te harán preguntas. Así que no digas nada ¿entendido, D'Arque? Por la cuenta que te trae…

-Sí, sí, claro… pero… ¿en mi institución? No tengo miedo… cuento con medidas para defenderme-dijo Monsieur D'Arque indignado.

-Más te vale que así sea.

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar nada más. Te volveré a llamar para más instrucciones. No quiero más fallos.

Monsieur D'Arque hizo una mueca de rabia cuando escuchó el interfono comunicar. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel estúpido mago de feria? Nunca debió llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero el pago era muy prometedor, no había podido negarse. Sin embargo para recibirlo había sacrificado el renombre de su manicomio permitiendo la fuga de un preso, y se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro. El hecho de que también hubiese soltado a un peligroso maniaco homicida sobre Suburbia era para Monsieur D'Arque un mal menor. Mientras a él no le afectase.

Por la línea cuatro de su interfono sonó otra llamada. El viejo psiquiatra la pulsó de mala gana.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, molesto.

-Perdone que le moleste señor, pero es urgente-era el doctor Liebre. Parecía preocupado-hay unos agentes de la policía aquí… quieren… quieren llevarse a Skeleton…

-¿QUÉ?

Monsieur D'Arque bajó a toda prisa en su ascensor privado hacia el Bloque 0, mientras los agentes del D23 ya estaban allí y discutían con los guardias de seguridad. El jefe Cummings no había tenido más opción que dejarlos pasar tras enseñarles ellos una placa especial del gobierno.

-¿Sabe lo que venimos a hacer?-le preguntó uno de los agentes del D23 a Cummings.

-Sabe que se marcha...-respondió él, preocupado.

Pasaron al lado de las celdas de varios asesinos psicópatas como el payaso "Sonrisitas" o Sally, la "hija del demonio" que había asesinado a toda su familia el día de su boda. Las dos últimas celdas eran las más seguras de todo Suburbia. Y allí estaba Jack, tumbado mirando al infinito, mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando lentamente en su cadavérico rostro.

-Parece que hay una fiesta… cogeré mi cepillo de dientes…-dijo el esqueleto con perfidia.

-Prepare todo para sacarlo-ordenó el superior de los agentes del D23.

-¡Un momento!-Monsieur D'Arque irrumpió en el pasillo seguido por siete guardias de seguridad. Los presos se asomaron por los cristales de sus pequeñas celdas para ver mejor la escena-¡Tiren las armas!

-Monsieur D'Arque, supongo-dijo el agente secamente. El viejo asintió, furioso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién los envía?-preguntó, apuntando a los agentes con un arma.

-Somos los perros de la muerte, Monsieur D'Arque-dijo él levantando también su pistola-nos envía Padre Tiempo, porque su tiempo se ha acabado.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! Con ocho disparos, el agente liquidó a Monsieur D'Arque de un tiro en la cabeza y a todos los guardias que iban con él.

-¡NO!-gritó el jefe Cummings, impactado, al ver a su jefe muerte en el suelo, y a todos los demás. Se volvió hacia los agentes, enfurecido-¿Por qué?

-Era un traidor, él permitió la fuga del monstruo-respondió el agente encogiéndose de hombros-y los demás no nos hubieran permitido marchar. Ahora prepare la marcha del prisionero 667, y nada de trampas, o se unirá a ellos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Cobra nos acaba de llamar-le dijo otro de los agentes.

-Ya vamos.

En unos minutos los guardias del manicomio habían metido a Jack en un enorme recipiente metálico sin una sola apertura: un solo agujero o mirilla para que el preso pudiera ver algo podría causarles un sinfín de problemas. El esqueleto soportó con calma que lo llenasen de cadenas y le pusieran un verdugo en la cabeza que lo impedía moverla.

-¿No es excesivo?-preguntó uno de los agentes del D23. Sus compañeros lo miraron con reprobación.

-¿A dónde se lo llevan?-preguntó el jefe Cummings, siguiéndolos hacia el ascensor mientras ellos lo subían.

-Eso a usted no le importa. Lo que queremos es que informe de que también se ha fugado. Usted no nos ha visto, ni nos conoce-dijo el agente tamborileando los dedos sobre el enorme sarcófago metálico que transportaba a Jack.

-Pero… será el fin de Witzed… dos fugas… el gobierno nos multará, habrá consecuencias…-dijo el jefe Cummings tragando saliva. Los agentes del D23 ni se inmutaron al oír aquello.

-No nos ha visto. Y no sabe nada-repitió el agente con paciencia-si no, nos volverá a ver, y no le gustará.

El jefe Cummings vaciló unos segundos. Si protestaba lo matarían, seguro. Probablemente eran mafiosos o algo así. Dio una cabezada, indicando que lo había entendido. Jack Skeleton se marchaba, y había sido por méritos propios. Pues con eso la trabajada reputación del manicomio se iba definitivamente al garete. Con Monsieur D'Arque muerto, seguramente el gobierno terminaría por intervenirlo, tomar el control o incluso cerrarlo.

Un enorme furgón similar al que había llevado a Jim y sus compañeros presos esperaba a los agentes del D23 en el mismo parking por el que Mary Poppins y Bert habían tenido que huir. Subieron el recipiente metálico en él con mucho cuidado y luego mientras el jefe de los agentes y dos más se quedaban atrás con él, los otros dos se sentaron en la parte delantera para conducir.

-Hasta otra, Cummings-dijo el agente bajándose un poco sus gafas de sol negras y guiñándole un ojo-le recomiendo que no haya otra…

-Joder…-el jefe Cummings los vio elevarse y dejar Witzed. La Liebre también los había seguido, y se quedó al lado del agente, tirándose de sus largas y peludas orejas.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó el psiquiatra, nervioso.

-Ya lo ha oído, nada. No sabemos nada-dijo el jefe Cummings, pétreo-Así que vuelta al trabajo.

Mientras el furgón dejaba atrás Witzed, el jefe de los agentes llamó a Cobra Burbujas, que en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho hablando con Meg. Tras dos horas de interrogatorio, la chica empezaba a estar un poco cansada del asunto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cobra cogiendo el interfono de mal humor.

-Ya le tenemos. Lo llevamos hacia allí-respondió su subordinado, con un ligero deje de satisfacción aunque intentaba que no se le notase.

-Muy bien ¿qué tal si no me molestáis hasta que llegue?-respondió Cobra Burbujas, cortante. Luego colgó. Se quedó mirando a Meg mientras jugueteaba con los anillos de sus dedos. Ella estaba pálida, aún sentía el dolor por los golpes recibidos en la carpa por Oogie.

-Repasemos lo que sé: hay una extraña bola negra llamada Gantz que selecciona a individuos que han muerto y los obliga a matar a cambio de conservar su vida ¿cierto?

Ella no respondió. Miraba al suelo con el rostro ceñudo, mientras su largo cabello violáceo le caía por el rostro.

-Les da un objetivo y un tiempo determinado… determinado en este radar, por lo que veo-Cobra miró el radar que tenía en su mesa con curiosidad-les quedan diecinueve horas. Para matar a alguien eso es mucho tiempo…

Meg seguía sin responder. Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Cobra Burbujas apretó los labios, ligeramente impaciente.

-Mire, Mégara, yo solo quiero ayudarla. Está claro que usted no está en esto porque quiere…

Al oír eso Meg abrió los ojos, y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-En realidad yo sí…-dijo en un susurro-yo si estoy en esto porque quiero…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el señor Burbujas con sorpresa. Meg le miró con fijeza, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la chica con suspicacia-no eres un agente del D23. Tienes pinta de todo, menos de eso.

-¿Qué pinta tiene un agente del D23?-preguntó Cobra Burbujas sonriendo también ahora.

-Tú ya sabías todo lo que me has preguntado… creo que sabes incluso más… creo que sabes quién es Gantz… si no me equivoco-dijo Meg. Ahora fue Cobra quien desvió la mirada molesto ante la actitud desafiante de la chica. Cobra se levantó y se sirvió de una jarra de agua con paciencia.

-Mi trabajo es saberlo todo…-dijo tranquilamente. Meg negó con la cabeza.

-Tú trabajas para él… para Rátigan. Él es quién te lo ha confiado…-dijo la joven en un susurro que se escuchó perfectamente en toda la estancia. El despacho de Cobra Burbujas era enorme, pero al igual que él muy anónimo. Solo había una fotografía muy antigua de unos adolescentes en un equipo de baloncesto. Por lo que Meg pudo averiguar, Cobra tenía una enorme mata de pelo afro en su juventud.

-¿Me equivoco?-insistió la chica, y al ver que Cobra la daba la espalda soltó una débil risita-no, no lo hago… supongo que ahora podrás darle las armas y trajes que quiera…

-Y ahora tú lo sabes-completó Cobra. Meg tragó saliva. Ya se esperaba algo así: Cobra Burbujas no la iba a dejar vivir mucho tiempo si ella descubría su secreto. Pero ella contaba con un escudo que la protegería del agente en caso de que quisiera hacerla daño: información. Aún no lo había contado todo…

-Creo que imaginas que no puedo dejarte vivir mucho más-dijo Cobra volviéndose a sentar en frente de ella en la mesa.

-Tú tampoco vivirás mucho más-respondió ella tranquilamente.

-¿Ah no?

-No… créeme, he jugado a esto un par de veces… él elige las misiones sabiendo quién tiene que caer, y cómo… tal vez eligió esta… pensando en ti.

-¿En mí?-repitió Cobra. No quería parecer sorprendido, aunque lo estaba.

Meg cruzó las piernas levantando la túnica gris que les habían puesto al llegar, y enseñando descaradamente sus muslos. El agente Burbujas tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, impaciente, ignorándola.

-¿Hay algo que quiera hacer antes de morir, agente Burbujas?-preguntó Meg, provocativa. Él la miró con odio, y ella soltó una carcajada-venga, si en realidad es muy sencillo: suéltanos, déjanos matarlo y luego ya discutiremos lo demás. Pero no puedes retenernos… podemos morir todos… hay una niña en peligro.

-La niña es lo de menos-dijo Cobra Burbujas cortante-no puedo permitir que os vayáis, y menos con los trajes y armas, que sé que es lo que estás pensando. Mi plan es otro, y aunque te parezca increíble es bastante mejor: Oogie Boogie pretende vengarse del criminal Jack Skeleton, que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy. Así que usaremos a Skeleton como cebo, y cuando Boogie vaya a buscarlo acabaremos con él. Será el fin de una amenaza potencial para Suburbia que jamás debió ser perdonada.

-No podréis matarlo-dijo Meg apretando los dientes-no puede morir… solo la magia…

-La magia es solo una ilusión Mégara-dijo Cobra Burbujas encendiendo una pantalla flotante en su despacho que se colocó frente a ellos-hay muchas formas de eliminar a un monstruo así… observa…

En la pantalla apareció el prototipo de lo que parecía una aspiradora especial. Meg arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

-Una unidad de contención de fantasmas-aclaró Cobra Burbujas cruzado de brazos a su lado-cuando la forma mortal (esto es los insectos que controla) de Oogie sea destruida, su espectro tratará de huir nuevamente, pero nosotros lo encerraremos en esta arma especial creada para retener espíritus. Es un arma creada por la Estrella Azul, que nosotros adquirimos hace tiempo. Ellos no lo saben, claro. Ellos no saben nada de nada…

-Encerraréis a Oogie en ese contenedor… ¿y luego?-preguntó Meg con sorpresa. Cobra sonrió.

-Luego lo destruiremos con la energía de vuestras armas. Asunto concluido.

-No creo que hagáis eso… seguramente lo guardéis en un sótano secreto o algo así, esperando la oportunidad de utilizarlo-apuntó Meg astutamente. Cobra Burbujas la dio la espalda nuevamente mientras la pantalla flotante desaparecía.

-Ahora es tu turno, Mégara, y quiero que me seas sincera-dijo el señor Burbujas-ciertamente sé quién es Gantz, sé que busca y cómo lo hará. Y ya sospechaba que mi vida correría peligro antes o después. Pero hay algo que necesito saber, cuanto antes…

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó ella con impaciencia. Cobra Burbujas se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron pegados a escasos centímetros. Meg tragó saliva.

-¿Dónde está el Código de Er? El que tenía guardado el príncipe Juan en su castillo… la caja fue abierta hace meses, cuando fue asesinado. Y ese código ha desaparecido…

Meg se vio reflejada en los cristales de Cobra, y reconoció el miedo en su rostro.

-Yo no sé nada de ese código…-admitió, asustada-aunque supongo que… él lo necesita…

-Lo necesitamos todos-dijo Cobra apretando los dientes-así que no me mientas… porque si es que de verdad no lo sabes… no hay nada más con lo que me puedas persuadir.

Meg vio como Cobra acariciaba levemente algo en el lateral de su chaqueta… quizás era su revólver…

* * *

-Cobra seguro tendrá el ascenso por este trabajo-dijo uno de los agentes en el furgón-se achacará todo el mérito de la operación.

-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, recuerda-contestó el cabecilla de los agentes, limpiando sus gafas de sol negras-si tú quieres un ascenso, pídelo y ya está.

-No es tan sencillo…

El furgón se acercaba a la base sur del D23, situada en un pequeño edificio aparentemente en ruinas, pero que realmente escondía una de sus bases de operaciones en su interior. Tuvieron que pararse en un cruce de calles al ponerse el semáforo en rojo.

-Joder, cada vez duran menos-se quejó el agente que conducía.

-Es raro…-reconoció el de al lado, entrecerrando los ojos para verlo bien. Apenas había durado cuatro segundos entre semáforo y semáforo.

Entonces algo aterrizó sobre el capo del furgón: algo grande y pesado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los dos agentes al reconocerlo: era Oogie.

- _Buenos días renos, veo que me traéis mi regalo de Navidad_ -bromeó antes de romper el cristal y agarrarlos por la pechera.

-Me cago en la puta…-el agente que iba de copiloto sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar a Oogie por todo el cuerpo. El monstruo rugió como si fuesen varios monstruos a la vez, algunos con voces más agudas y otros mucho más graves.

-¡MÁTALO BOB! ¡MÁTALO COÑO!-gritó el agente que iba de piloto. Oogie Boogie le estampó la cabeza contra el volante, rompiéndole la nariz. El agente llamado Bob siguió disparando, soltándose del agarre del monstruo y retrocediendo.

"Ha venido antes de lo que Cobra se esperaba-pensó para sí, preocupado-hay que acabar con él…"

- _Vamos hombre_ -rió el monstruo- _¿no quieres jugar con Oogie?_

De una patada el monstruo lo hizo atravesar la puerta y aterrizar al lado de los agentes que custodiaban a Oogie en el espacioso compartimento trasero. Los agentes ya estaban preparados para recibir al monstruo: el jefe de ellos sujetaba un bazooka y apuntaba hacia él con decisión.

 _-¿En serio?-_ se burló Oogie escupiendo un siniestro líquido amarillento por la boca- _Esa cosa parece muy potente… ¿vais a volaros vosotros conmigo?_

-Tienes un cerebro de mosquito-respondió el agente, sonriendo. Entonces el bazooka lanzó una extraña onda sónica que impactó en el cuerpo de Oogie. El monstruo se revolvió chillando de nuevo mientras los insectos que conformaban su cuerpo se retorcían y salían disparados hacia los lados, temblando. Moscas, libélulas, cucarachas y una lagartija cayeron al suelo y se revolvieron doloridas mientras Oogie se iba descomponiendo de nuevo.

- _¡NNNNNOOOOOO!_ -gritó el monstruo, enfurecido _-¡PARAPARAPARA!_

-Destruid a las criaturas-ordenó el agente mientras sus compañeros sacaban unos pequeños sopletes y apuntaban con ellos a los insectos-y sacad la unidad de contención.

Uno de los agentes sacó la extraña pistola con forma de aspiradora y apuntó con ella a Oogie. Iba a enlatar su forma espectral…

¡CLONK! El camión sufrió una fuerte sacudida y los agentes perdieron el equilibrio. Solo el jefe consiguió no caerse, apuntando a Oogie con el bazooka sónico. El monstruo intentaba recomponerse, pero las ondas lo tenían neutralizado. ¡CLONK! Otro golpe bestial puso el furgón boca abajo, y entonces sí el bazooka dejó de funcionar y Oogie comenzó a recuperarse.

-¿Pero qué coño pasa?-preguntó el jefe de los agentes reincorporándose con las gafas rotas.

-¡VOY!-el antes copiloto regresó a la cabina del conductor, donde su compañero malherido había agarrado de nuevo el volante e intentaba recuperar el control del furgón-¿Qué pasa?

-Una grúa…-indicó el agente señalando por la ventanilla rota. Asomándose, vieron una enorme grúa de construcción que se había colocado encima de ellos y los golpeaba con su enorme gancho.

-¿Quién la…?-preguntó el agente. Viendo al piloto de la cabina, se quedó a cuadros.

- _Nanananana naninaniná_ -canturreaba Lock mientras Shock y Barrel detrás suyos reían malvadamente- _it's raining it's raining, splash, splash splash… pichapacha pichapacha, splash splash splash…_

-¿Qué cojo…?-el agente miró a su compañero perplejo. Los niños se habían pintado la cara de blanco y lucían horribles máscaras demoniacas. Miraron a los agentes desde la cabina de la grúa, muy por encima de ellos, y les enseñaron el dedo corazón mientras Lock les hacía un calvo.

-¡Vais a ver qué divertido! ¡Moríos, mariconas!-gritó Lock tirando de la palanca de la cabina. El gancho de la grúa volvió a caer velozmente hacia el furgón dándole un tremendo golpe. Los agentes volvieron a perder el equilibrio mientras el techo del furgón se aboyaba por la presión. El sarcófago donde estaba Jack Skeleton encerrado se deslizó por el suelo del furgón y chocó contra uno de los agentes, aplastándolo contra la pared

-¡Hay que acabar con ellos!-exclamó el jefe de los agentes que intentaba llegar hasta el bazooka-¡Vamos, reorganizaos!

- _Jojojojojojojo-_ rió Oogie, recomponiéndose de nuevo- _Oooooojojojojojojojojooo ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vais a morir espermatozoides… ¡VAIS A MORIR!_

-¡NO!-gritó el agente intentando defenderse pero Oogie se lanzó encima suyo y poniéndole la boca en el rostro le mordió la nariz y se la arrancó de cuajo. Luego hundió sus manos en el vientre del agente bajo su chaqueta, y aunque esté intentó apartarlo estas (afiladas por cientos de aguijones) se hundieron en su vientre reventándoselo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAGH!-gritó el agente, retorciéndose de dolor mientras Oogie seguía encima suyo. Entonces otro de los agentes, recuperando el bazooka, apunto hacia el monstruo. Oogie se volvió asustado, era demasiado tarde para él: la onda volvería a golpearlo.

Pero entonces el camión dio otra fuerte sacudida y todos salieron disparados: Lock, Shock y Barrel habían cogido con el gancho de la grúa el camión por su parte delantera y lo elevaban ahora como si fuese un pez que hubiesen cogido del mar. El camión era muy pesado y aunque ellos querían subirlo no pudieron porque la grúa se tambaleó de un lado a otro sin control.

-¿Ah, sí?-chilló Lock enfurecido, tirando más fuerte de la palanca.

-¡Vas a terminar por romperla!-le regañó Shock dándole una colleja-¡Déjame a mí!

-¡Suelta!-replicó Lock agarrado a la palanca.

-Chicos, cuidado…-los advirtió Barrel, como siempre el más sensato.

El camión se meció a los lados sujetó por el gancho y chocó contra los coches que estaban detrás, y contra la ventana de un rascacielos, que reventó como una bola de demolición.

-¡Me cago en la puta!-gritó Lock furioso. Shock le mordió la mano y cogió ella la palanca, encantada.

-¡AH! ¡Por fin!-chilló la niña con perfidia. Entonces comenzó a juguetear con los mandos haciendo que el camión se sacudiera aún más.

-¡Ay! ¡Au!-los agentes se daban golpes dentro del camión, que se había convertido en un auténtico infierno: apenas podían ver nada por las sacudidas, y uno de ellos se dio en la cabeza contra el sarcófago metálico y se la abrió.

-Necesitamos refuerzos, repito, necesitamos refuerzos-dijo el copiloto del furgón hablando por su interfono. Esperaba que en la base del D23, ya muy cercana, pudiesen escucharlo.

Efectivamente los controladores recibieron el mensaje y enviaron otra patrulla al punto donde estaba ocurriendo el incidente. Debían atrapar a Oogie al precio que fuese, órdenes directas del agente Burbujas.

-¡Iremos en los ciclomotores!-dijo uno de ellos mientras subía a una moto y se ponía el habitual casco negro de agente. Los demás lo imitaron, y arrancando sus vehículos se elevaron y salieron por la ventana secreta del hangar principal del edificio en ruinas.

-Es nuestra oportunidad…-le dijo Hércules a Ariel. Ya se habían infiltrado en el edificio, y al ver el revuelo que se estaba armando se colaron en una de las salas de vigilancia. Hércules colocó sus puños encima de las cabezas de los encargados de vigilancia y los dejó k.o con un leve golpe.

-Increíble…-dijo Sebastián mirando los enormes músculos del chico.

-No lo es tanto-dijo él sonriendo con satisfacción. Luego se volvió hacia Lady Tremaine que como siempre los seguía impasible-¿puedes controlar las cámaras mientras busco a los otros?

-Si os dais prisa…-respondió ella fríamente. Hércules asintió y salió de allí con Ariel y Sebastián, corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡EH, ALTO!-gritó un agente del D23 al verlos allí. Sacó su pistola y los disparó, pero agarrando a Ariel por los hombros y levantándola en volandas Hércules evitó que la bala la hiriera. Luego arrancó una plancha metálica de la pared y se la tiró al agente a la cara, derribándolo.

-Activa tu escudo, por si acaso-le dijo Hércules a Ariel. Ella asintió asustada. Luego echaron a correr de nuevo-¡Vamos!

* * *

- _Jack, Jack, Jack…_ -Oogie se acercó al sarcófago metálico y se dispuso a abrirlo- _parece que al final los dos lo hemos conseguido… viejo amigo, que bien volverte a ver sin una celda de por medio… hay tanto que quiero contarte… tú me entiendes ¿verdad?_

Oogie intentó abrir la tapa del sarcófago sin éxito, estaba cerrada herméticamente, y necesitaba una llave especial para desbloquearla. Siseando como una serpiente el monstruo avanzó hacia los malheridos agentes del D23, que intentaban dispararlo aunque apenas se mantenían conscientes tras las violentas sacudidas.

- _La llave. Ahora_ -exigió Oogie con voz ronca, estrangulando a uno de los agentes. Él señaló al jefe, que seguía vivo pese a las muchas heridas que Oogie la había provocado.

-La… la tiene el jefe…-murmuró, asustado. Oogie avanzó hacia el indefenso jefe de los agentes, cuando el otro agente al que acababa de soltar se tiró encima del saco de bichos y abriéndole su enorme bocaza le metió una granada en la boca- _sayonara, baby_ -le dijo, sonriendo.

¡BOOOOOOM!

-¡AY! ¿Qué pasa?-chillaron Lock, Shock y Barrel asustados al ver que una explosión sacudía el camión y hacía que todas sus puertas saliesen disparadas y se perdiesen entre los altos edificios de Suburbia. Una de ellas fue volando hacia una terraza donde un jubilado regaba sus plantas, con tan mal tino que lo atravesó por la mitad.

-Papi Oogie no sube-lloriqueó Shock preocupada-¿qué hacemos?

Lock miró al camión, pensativo.

-Sacudámoslo un poco más. A lo mejor le están dando problemas-sugirió, y apoderándose una vez más de la palanca el diabólico niño la sacudió, haciendo que el camión se desestabilizara de nuevo.

Dentro del camión la situación era crítica tanto para el atacante como para los atacados. Totalmente en vertical y ahora sin puertas el furgón se había convertido en un mortal tobogán que llevaba directo a una caída abismal.

- _RRRRUAGGG… NNO…-_ gritó Oogie rabioso, sujetando la enorme caja de metal para que no se cayera. Jack debía seguir dentro, preguntándose qué pasaba ahí fuera. O quizás se lo imaginaba…

La mayoría de los agentes habían muerto en la explosión de la granada, y Oogie estaba prácticamente sin fuerzas porque había perdido a la mitad de sus bichos, que se habían calcinado. Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental el monstruo sujetaba la caja de Jack con uno de sus brazos, que se había estirado exageradamente como si fuese un tentáculo hecho de miles de repugnantes criaturas.

-Jjj…joputa… te ha salido mal-dijo uno de los agentes escupiendo un diente y apuntando al brazo de Oogie con su arma.

- _BUUUUAAAAAAGH_ -Oogie vomitó su ácida pasta verde contra el agente, que cegado por ella se soltó de su agarre y se deslizó por el suelo del camión hacia la salida.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó mientras caía al vacío. Se estrellaría en el suelo de la calle, casi treinta pisos más abajo.

-Adióooos-canturrearon Lock, Shock y Barrel al verlo caer.

-A ver si cae alguno más-rió Lock volviendo a tirar de la palanca.

- _Maldita ssea… idiota_ s…-rugió Oogie cuando el camión volvió a moverse- _necesito que me recojan…_

Otro agente intentó escalar para alcanzar el volante en la parte superior del camión, pero Oogie lo agarró por el tobillo y lo tiró también al vacío. Jadeando mientras tiraba de la caja de metal, fue ascendiendo en vertical hacia la parte delantera del camión para salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado y que los niños lo vieran. Tenían que recogerlo.

-¡Es nuestro!-exclamó uno de los agentes. Acababa de llegar un nuevo escuadrón, e iban montados en sus ciclomotores . Sacando unas pistolas especiales engancharon el sarcófago de Jack y tiraron de él, apartándolo de Oogie.

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-_ rugió el monstruo, frustado.

-Disparad-los agentes sacaron sus armas de fuego y tiraron contra Oogie, cuyos insectos comenzaron a deshacerse de nuevo. Rabioso, el monstruo pensó por unos segundos qué debía hacer. No le quitarían a Jack, era una de las seis tiradas de su dado, y lo necesitaba para completar el juego. No le quitarían a Jack, era suyo.

- _¡RUAGGGGGGG!_ -Oogie saltó hacia el ciclomotor de uno de los agentes y lo arrojó de él, apropiándose de la moto _-¡JIAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡COGEDME AHORA!_

Arrancando Oogie hizo un looping y volvió hacia los agentes disparando con el arma del agente al que había tirado. Sin embargo ellos esquivaron sus tiros y le dispararon también, haciéndolo retorcerse por el dolor.

-Está casi sin fuerzas ¡Es nuestro!-exclamó uno de os agentes.

-¡OOGIE! ¡OOGIEEE!-chillaron Lock y Shock desde la grúa, asustados al verlo huir.

-Tenemos que irnos…-les dijo Barrel, moviendo ahora él la palanca y haciendo que el gancho de la grúa soltase el furgón. Este, ya sin energía, cayó también hasta el suelo, provocando otra terrible explosión al estrellarse y causando varias muertes.

La grúa que Lock, Shock y Barrel habían robado de un edificio en obras se movió de nuevo con los niños a bordo en retirada, mientras tres motos del D23 los perseguían.

Oogie también intentaba huir, y metiéndose en un túnel trató de despistar a sus perseguidores, rabioso. Nunca había conducido una moto, pero como todo lo que hacía, usando la locura era sencillo. Solo había que pulsar botones al azar y pisar los pedales, a ver qué pasaba.

- _JOJOJOJOJOJO ¡JAJAJAJAAJA!_ -rió Oogie al ver que dejaba atrás a las cuatro motos que lo perseguían. Sin embargo al volverse hacia adelante y descubrir otras tres motos esperándolo en la salida dio un grito de frustración y se desvió de nuevo, esta vez en dirección este.

-Es nuestro-los motoristas lo persiguieron cada vez más cerca mientras Oogie maldecía por lo bajo, y entonces sacando sus fusiles apuntaron a la espalda del monstruo, abriendo varios agujeros en ella a balazos.

-¡No!-dijo uno de los agentes, impidiéndoles continuar-mirad…

Apuntó al generador de energía del ciclomotor de Oogie, y apretando el gatillo una sola bala voló a toda velocidad entre los coches que surcaban el túnel hasta colisionar contra la moto del monstruo. Oogie no entendió que estaba pasando, solo notó como el fuego de la moto al estallar lo abrasaba la piel y como salía disparado, estrellándose contra el cristal de varios coches y luego desapareciendo entre la explosión.

-¡JODER! Casi matas a los otros conductores-le gritó uno de sus compañeros al agente que había disparado.

-Lo primero es la misión-replicó él, impasible.

Entre las llamas de la moto explosionada los agentes buscaron a Oogie, pero el humo apenas dejaba ver nada.

-Aquí agente Pétalo, hemos derribado al objetivo-informó uno de los agentes por su interfono a la base. Lady Tremaine, que estaba allí revisando los controles, recibió la transmisión-no lo encontramos, esperamos órdenes.

La mujer vaciló unos segundos, pensando en qué hacer.

-Sigan buscando-ordenó finalmente. Luego miró por las pantallas, encontrando a Hércules y Ariel en una de ellas, cerca de la sala de prisioneros-daos prisa...-les dijo desde el micro del traje de Gantz.

-Tranquila, ya los tenemos-dijo Hércules cruzando el pasillo. Cuatro guardias del D23 grandes como armarios custodiaban la entrada. Al ver llegar a Hércules y Ariel sacaron sus armas y los apuntaron, pero Hércules activó el escudo con la muñequera y se protegió de las balas. Luego saltó hacia ellos: agarrando la cabeza de dos de ellos las chocó haciendo un ruido secó. Luego le dio una patada al tercero, que se dobló aullando de dolor y se quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Al cuarto le metió un puñetazo tan fuerte que atravesó tres paredes, rompiéndose la mitad de sus huesos.

-Vaya… me he vuelto a dejar llevar-dijo Hércules avergonzado mientras miraba su puño preocupado.

-Un poco, me parese a mí-comentó Sebastián mirando el agujero de la pared impresionado.

-Si, ya… ¿os importa sacarnos?-dijo Jim pegado a los barrotes de la celda-pronto vendrán más.

-A sus órdenes-dijo Hércules y agarrando los barrotes los arrancó de cuajo, dejando libre el acceso de huida-¿estáis bien? ¿Y Meg?

-Se la ha llevado el jefe de ellos-explicó Jim, sacando a Bella entre sus brazos. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Ariel. No se habían visto desde recién empezada la misión. Él había estado a punto de morir varias veces, podría no haber vuelto a verla nunca más.

Durante unos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos Jim y Ariel siguieron mirándose, y el muchacho sintió esa conexión, como si en vez de dos almas fuesen una. Recordaba sus labios, aquella vez que la besó en su casa... antes de que ella se fuera.

Jim vio que Ariel desviaba la mirada con fingida indiferencia y se cruzaba de brazos, y él también arrugó la frente, molesto. Seguía siendo la misma imbécil de siempre. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ella, había dos personas que dependían de él.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…-le dijo el chico a Hércules.

-No puedo irme sin Meg-respondió Hércules ahora más serio.

-Ya, tenemos que irnos después de recuperar a Meg y al radar-concretó Jim con impaciencia-pero no sé dónde la tienen…

-Yo sí-dijo Hércules, acercando su boca al micro-¿Agatha?

-Quinta planta, ascensor de la izquierda-se escuchó la voz de Lady Tremaine desde el micro-y vienen más guardias.

-Vamos-dijo Hércules guiando al resto.

-¿Y las armas? ¿Y los trajes?-preguntó Jim, al que nada de aquello le parecía demasiado bien pensado. Iban solo cubiertos con aquella estúpida túnica gris, descalzos y perdidos. Como siempre, la improvisación dejaba las cosas en un punto muerto. Necesitaba un plan, como cuando había engañado a Yzma en la tercera misión.

-Recuperaremos nuestras cosas, pero de momento seguidme-dijo Hércules esperando a que el resto pasase delante. Los guardias ya venían por el fondo, pero usando su katana para rajar el techo el chico provocó un desplome que los impidió perseguirlos.

-Informad al agente Burbujas, los prisioneros han escapado-dijo uno de los agentes.

En el despacho de Cobra él seguía reunido con Meg. Ella parecía más relajada, sobre todo porque había conseguido sonsacarle información a él, sobre aquel código famoso y el D23. Cuando sonó el interfono, ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Disculpa un momento-dijo Cobra-debe de ser por lo de Oogie.

-Pues no creo…-Meg miró el radar que estaba en el escritorio de Cobra. El tiempo seguía corriendo, y pronto las diecinueve horas pasarían a ser solo dieciocho. Cada segundo contaba en Gantz, eso ella lo sabía bien. Y Oogie no estaba muerto, ni mucho menos. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Cobra la gravedad del asunto?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el agente descolgando el interfono-¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Mmmmmn… de acuerdo.

Cuando colgó, Cobra se volvió hacia Meg. Su rostro volvía a estar ensombrecido, un mal augurio sin lugar a dudas.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra encantadora reunión-dijo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos-tus amigos a los que no habíamos conseguido atrapar han venido para dejarse coger voluntariamente. Si no te importa tengo que ir a por ellos.

-Claro cielo… yo te espero aquí-dijo Meg encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Cobra la agarró de los brazos y la obligó a levantarse.

-Ya sabes cómo va esto así que no me lo compliques, te lo pido por favor-dijo el agente tirando de ella. Meg pensó en pisarle o intentar escurrirse, pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Lo mejor era esperar y confiar en Hércules. Pero Meg no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en él. Pese a todo…

En el pasillo de la quinta planta los agentes del D23 habían acorralado a los fugitivos de Gantz, y Hércules se había puesto delante mientras frenaba los balazos con su espada y su campo de fuerza que le generaba el traje.

-Pronto te quedarás sin energía-le avisó Aladdín, preocupado-si tuviésemos armas.

-No necesitamos las putas armas-dijo Jim sonriendo, enseñándole el comunicador que su amigo árabe había robado a uno de sus vigilantes. Con él Jim había conseguido trastear y preparar una pequeña jugada-ya llega…

Las ventanas de la base sur del D23 estaban tintadas para que nadie supiera que pasaba dentro, y blindadas con un acero especial. La tabla de Jim, que avisada por su dueño había cruzado el cielo de Suburbia como un destello, se estrelló contra la ventana a una velocidad de más de mil kilómetros/hora, y la atravesó como una bala de cañón. La tabla se dobló por el impacto del cristal reforzado, pero nada hubiera podido detener a semejante misil. Atravesando varias paredes y volando por los huecos de las escaleras llegó hasta donde estaba Jim, derribando a todos los agentes del D23 que los acorralaban de paso.

-¡Sí!-Jim corrió hacia la tabla como si fuese un viejo amigo y la analizó, preocupado. Su precipitada entrada en el edificio la había dejado muy dañada, pero aún funcionaba.

-Sabía que comprártela serviría de algo-bromeó Aladdín corriendo también a su lado-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora vamos a por las armas-dijo Jim. Miró a Hércules, que le observaba impresionado-¿dónde están?

-Hangar cuatro, semisótano-indicó Lady Tremaine desde la sala de control. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban abriendo la puerta que ella había bloqueado-voy a tardar en volver a hablar…

-No hay problema-dijo Hércules. Luego se volvió hacia Aladdín y Jim-está en el semisótano, hangar cuatro. ¿Podréis…?

-Recupera el radar y a la chica, nos reencontramos aquí en quince minutos-dijo Jim montando en la tabla. Aladdín subió detrás y se agarró a su amigo para no caerse-¡y cuida de ellas!

Señaló a Bella y a Lilo. Ariel volvió a mirar a Jim sorprendida ante ese último comentario, pero él piso el pedal de la tabla y se dispuso a arrancar sin prestarla ni la más mínima atención Había una decisión especial brillando en los ojos del chico. Casi siempre que corrían peligro él la miraba. Siempre había estado pendiente en las misiones, y en cambio ahora era como si ni siquiera supiese que estaba. "Cuida de _ellas_ …"

-Adiós-se despidió Aladdín de la pelirroja, haciendo como si disparara con los dedos. Luego se alejaron a toda velocidad, levantando viento a su paso. Ariel los vio alejarse respirando muy deprisa. Se dio cuenta de que Bella la miraba, y furiosa la dio la espalda.

-¿Dónde está el tipo del sombrero?-preguntó Hércules extrañado.

-No ha venido con nosotros… desapareció-explicó Lilo preocupada. Sebastián por su parte se había sentado en la cabeza de Pumbaa, que seguía sollozando en silencio, recordando a Timón.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… etamos contigo-dijo el cangrejo, compasivo. Él también tenía mucho miedo… miedo de ser el siguiente.

-Timón… todo es culpa mía…-lloraba Pumbaa, al que nada ni nadie hubiese podido consolar en ese momento.

-Tenemos que seguir-dijo Hércules guiándolos por otro pasillo hacia el despacho de Cobra, cuando el mismísimo agente los cortó el paso sujetando a Meg con una mano y su revólver con la otra, y acompañado por otros diez agentes que los apuntaban con sus armas. Iban a abrir fuego cuando Hércules sacó su pistola de luz, y todos se pararon.

-El más mínimo movimiento y lo aprieto-advirtió el chico con decisión. Por supuesto no hablaba en serio… nunca sería capaz de hacer daño a Meg.

-No deseo mataros, solo quiero que hablemos-dijo Cobra Burbujas con paciencia.

-Pue para no desealo bien que lo ha intentao-comentó Sebastián cruzando sus pinzas.

-Entregaos… acabamos de apresar a Oogie Boogie… la misión ha terminado-mintió Cobra intentando persuadirlos.

-Si es así tráigalo aquí y mátelo-ordenó Hércules-entonces dejaré las armas.

-Tardará un poco, pero lo conseguiremos-dijo Cobra-ahora hablemos chico, con calma, con calma. ¿Eres Hércules, no? Eres muy admirado en esta ciudad…

-Si es cierto. Pero yo no sé quién es usted…-dijo Hércules, siguiéndole el juego pero sin relajar el arma ni un momento.

-Agente Cobra Burbujas… intenté entrevistarme contigo hace poco, sin éxito. Eres un hombre ocupado-dijo Cobra. Meg intentó zafarse, y él la sujetó con más fuerza para impedirlo-escucha… sé quiénes sois y lo que os ocurre… solo quiero ayudaros. Pero a cambio necesito el Código de Er… es muy importante.

-¿El código?-repitió Hércules arrugando levemente la nariz. No tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

-Sí, el código-repitió Cobra Burbujas con un deje de impaciencia en su voz-sé que lo tenéis vosotros… lo quiero. Repito, solo quiero ese código. El resto lo podemos negociar.

-Pues es curioso… porque yo no creo que queráis negociar nada-comentó Hércules mirando a los hombres de Cobra-que bajen las armas…

El agente Burbujas suspiró, y con un gesto hizo que sus hombres bajasen las pistolas. Sin embargo él seguía sujetando la suya con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha retenía a Meg.

-Estate quieta, en serio-la advirtió. Meg arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada.

-Fortachón, déjalo…-pidió, dolida-marchaos…

-No lo permitiré… te llevaré conmigo-dijo Hércules. Meg sonrió tristemente.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes… ¿verdad?

Entretanto en la sala de control cuatro agentes del D23 acababan de tirar la puerta a bajo e irrumpido armados hasta los dientes y disparando contra las pantallas. Pero ahí no parecía haber nadie.

-¿Dónde coño…?-empezó uno, cuando vio que una pequeña bola metálica rodaba hasta sus pies. Era una granada de mano-¡NO!

¡BOOOOOOOM! La explosión de luz desintegró a dos de los agentes mientras los otros dos salían disparados hacia atrás por la onda expansiva y se chocaban con la pared, quedando inconscientes. Lady Tremaine desactivó su invisibilidad reapareciendo ante los ojos de los agentes y sonrió satisfecha. Habían dejado el monitor inutilizado por los disparos, así que ya no servía de nada estar allí.

Lady Tremaine se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala de control cuando uno de los agentes supervivientes levantó su arma hacia ella y disparó. La bala sin embargo rebotó ante el escudo de energía que Agatha activó justo a tiempo. El agente disparó de nuevo contra ella y entonces Lady Tremaine lo apuntó con su pistola de luz y lo desintegró de un tiro. Acababa de gastarla inútilmente.

-Mmmmn…-Lady Tremaine tenía una palabrota rondándola la cabeza pero como era ante todo una señora no la dijo. Solo noqueó con el arma al último agente que quedaba, asegurándose de que no se movía, y quitándole su revólver salió de allí. Su traje estaba casi sin energía, iba a tener que ser muy rápida ahora, y no tener ni un solo descuido más.

* * *

-¿Qué esperas conseguir? No sé qué código es ese, ni quién lo tiene-le decía Hércules a Cobra Burbujas, mientras seguían enfrentándose con la mirada.

-Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Dónde está el joven Hawkins…? Él fue visto abriendo esa caja fuerte la noche del veintiséis de septiembre.

-¿Qué caja fuerte?-preguntó Hércules con sorpresa.

-La que se encontraba en el castillo del príncipe Juan-Cobra Burbujas entendió que realmente el fortachón no entendía nada. Pero Ariel si lo hacía. Aladdín ya les había hablado de su código una vez. Era el árabe quién lo tenía, por lo menos hasta dónde ella sabía.

-Fortachón, marchaos… ellos no lo tienen… estáis perdiendo el tiempo…-siseó Meg. Cobra la apretó con más fuerza.

-No me obligues a utilizar la fuerza, Hércules-le avisó. El musculoso héroe le devolvió la mirada con fiereza.

-¿La fuerza?-repitió, burlón.

- _Semola sorsa… sedrisah zozsa…_ -susurraba Bella. Lilo la miró sorprendida. La chica estaba realizando otro hechizo. Las cosas se iban a poner muy peligrosas de un momento a otro- _sanasteri sostia…_

-No podemos dejaros escapar-dijo Cobra Burbujas apretando los dientes-así que terminemos con esto ¿tranquilitos, de acuerdo?

Hércules sonrió con decisión.

-De acuerdo-dijo, y dando un tremendo y elevadísimo salto golpeó el sueño con sus puños, provocando un temblor: los soldados del D23 perdieron el equilibrio, y Cobra Burbujas estuvo a punto de soltar a Meg, que aprovechando el susto se zafó de él, pero Cobra consiguió agarrarla de nuevo.

-¡Usemos la fuerza!-exclamó Hércules acercándose a Cobra Burbujas y dándole un bestial puñetazo en el rostro: el agente salió disparado hacia el techo, que atravesó abriendo un enorme agujero. Los demás agentes miraron a Hércules boquiabiertos, y entonces el fortachón sacó su espada y cortó varias de sus armas.

-¡MUERE!-uno de los agentes apuntó y disparó a Hércules, cuando de su arma salieron solo un puñado de margaritas-¿QUÉ…?

¡ZAS! Otro puñetazo mandó al agente a hacer compañía a Cobra Burbujas en el piso de arriba. Los agentes disparaban de sus armas, por las que solo salían flores, mariposas y burbujitas. Bella sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Uala!-exclamó Lilo, asombrada-¡tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!

-Mpfff…-Ariel miró a Bella con mal disimulada envidia. Esa magia ella también sabía hacerla… bueno, antes, por lo menos. Tras su suicidio no había vuelto a intentar utilizar sus poderes mágicos, ni siquiera cuando su vida había vuelto a correr peligro. Había algo que la impedía querer hacerlo.

-¡CORRED!-le ordenó Hércules al grupo, y todos lo obedecieron mientras más agentes irrumpían por las escaleras laterales, estos sí armados con pistolas de verdad.

En el semi sótano, Jim y Aladdín sobrevolaron a los guardias que los disparaban protegiendo los trajes y armas. No esperaban que hubiera tantos, pero acababan de sufrir una emboscada, y Jim no conseguía quitárselos de encima. Debían llegar a las armas como fuera. Estas habían sido metidas en unas enormes urnas reforzadas con energía láser protector.

-¡NO ESPERABA TANTOS!-gritó Jim esquivando a tiempo a un agente que saltando de una viga trató de atraparlos.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-le preguntó Aladdín, aferrado a él y gritándole en el oído.

-¡No! ¿Tú?-Jim movió la tabla en zigzag y esquivó los disparos de los agentes. Con un revólver recogido anteriormente disparó varias veces, aunque ninguna consiguió acertar, pues sus oponentes eran muy rápidos. Una de las balas de ellos sin embargo si hirió a Jim en el tobillo, y el vuelo de la tabla se detuvo mientras él y Aladdín caían en picado.

-¡MIERDA!-Aladdín agarró a Jim por la cintura y se lanzó lejos de la tabla, rodando por el suelo como una bola. La _Solaryum_ se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo haciendo un ruido seco y luego derrapó chocando contra un agente y derribándolo. Aladdín disparó contra los tres agentes que les perseguían mientras empujaba a Jim hacia un lado. Le dio a uno en el cuello matándolo en el acto, pero los otros dos dispararon y le dieron de lleno en el pecho. Aladdín cayó hacia atrás escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡oh…!-gimió el árabe, antes de caer con un ruido seco.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim al verlo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Con un rápido movimiento recuperó su arma y disparó contra los otros dos agentes. Al primero lo dio en la cara, y al segundo la bala le acertó en la rodilla. El agente del D23 cayó al suelo y apuntó con su pistola a Jim en la cara. El chico hizo lo mismo con su arma, y los dedos de ambos se deslizaron hacia el gatillo. Se matarían el uno al otro.

-Espera chico ¡espera!-gritó el agente, asustado-no dispares…. Y yo no dispararé…

-Sí, claro…-Jim le miró rabioso. Aladdín… Aladdín… ¡lo habían matado! No podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía estarlo-que te jodan.

-Venga, tira tu arma y yo haré lo mismo-dijo el agente, jadeando. Jim se vio reflejado en las gafas de sol de su enemigo, y se acordó de Cobra Burbujas. Él tenía la culpa de todo aquello. El adusto rostro negro del agente se apareció en la mente del chico. Apretando los dientes Jim se dispuso a presionar el gatillo. No iba a vivir mucho, de todas formas.

-Como quieras-dijo el agente, frunciendo el ceño. O los dos o ninguno.

Jim disparó su bala a la vez que el agente, y ambas volaron en direcciones opuestas en menos de un segundo. Instantes después, para sorpresa de los dos, los proyectiles colisionaron achatándose el uno contra el otro y rebotando hacia el techo, donde chocaron y luego cayeron del nuevo al suelo. Jim y el agente se quedaron mirándose pasmados, asimilando la increíble coincidencia que acababa de pasar. Fueron apenas unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro entendiera, e instantes después el gatillo se apretó y disparó de nuevo.

El agente había vuelto a disparar.

Jim cerró los ojos.

-Joder…-su oponente estaba muerto. Jim había rodado por el suelo esquivando su segundo disparo y luego le había disparado él mismo, acertando en una de sus gafas. Por el cristal roto comenzó a brotar sangre, mientras el agente temblaba unos segundos, intentando hacer algo, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en el suelo de golpe. Jim se quedó unos segundos jadeando y mirándolo. Luego, movido por la fuerza de la desesperación, se consiguió incorporar pese a la herida de bala en el tobillo y fue hasta Aladdín que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Nno… ¡NO!-gritó Jim con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!-agarró a Aladdín por los hombros y lo miró con angustia-¡ALADDÍN! ¡NO!

-Ugh…-el moreno apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras respiraba, para sorpresa de Jim. El chico miró a Aladdín, lloroso, mientras el árabe le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-Jim tío… tienes que irte rápido… van a venir más…

-¡NO! ¡Te llevaré!-Jim intentó incorporar a Aladdín pero no pudo. El árabe gritó de dolor al intentar Jim levantarlo. La herida era muy grave, y la sangre no cesaba de brotar. El pecho de Aladdín subía y bajaba rápidamente. Moriría pronto-¡te llevaré, vamos! ¡NO TE RINDAS!

-Jim lo siento… luchar contigo… ha sido lo mejor… gracias…-susurró Aladdín que mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar el dolor.

-¡NO!

En ese momento Jim escuchó unos pasos y se volvió, asustado. Tal vez era el momento de que él también muriera…

Sin embargo se trataba de aquella extraña mujer, Lady Tremaine, que acababa de llegar armada con un revólver, y acercándose a una de las cajas que contenían las armas desactivó el cerrojo con la muñequera de su traje y consiguió sacar dos pistolas. Lady Tremaine miró las armas con escabrosa satisfacción y luego miró a Jim y a Aladdín, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-¡Se está muriendo!-gritó Jim asustado-¡POR FAVOR!

Nunca la había oído hablar. De hecho, al chico le sorprendió que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo Lady Tremaine con apatía. Jim la miró atónito. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, con el cabello castaño por la cara, pálido y con los ojos desorbitados. Sin embargo también resultaba enternecedor. Parecía un niño pequeño muerto de miedo. Un niño desesperado porque alguien pudiese ayudarlo. Aladdín se moría. El tiempo para él se acababa, como antes para Billy se había acabado.

-No puedo…-repitió Lady Tremaine.

-¡HAZ ALGO!-gritó Jim desesperado-¡AYÚDANOS!

Lady Tremaine lo observó con frialdad. Jim la sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero luego volvió a bajarla hacia su moribundo compañero.

-Tranquilo Aladdín estoy aquí… tranquilo…-decía. Aladdín le miraba con la visión nublada. Apenas podía ver nada-tranquilo… mírame…

Jim seguía intentando tranquilizar a Aladdín que temblaba sin control mientras el cuerpo le chorreaba sudor, mientras Lady Tremaine seguía mirándolos a los dos con desprecio. Estuvo así callada durante casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente se acercó a dónde estaban, agachándose. Jim la miró sorprendido. El chico tenía el rostro desencajado por el miedo.

-Déjame verlo…-Lady Tremaine se acercó a la herida y la miró con sus ojos grisáceos. La bala había impactado bien, pero no estaba demasiado dentro. Tal vez… tal vez…

-¿Qué…?-Jim miró a Lady Tremaine con impaciencia. ¿Sabría ella algo de cómo ayudarles? ¿Podrían hacer algo? Esta vez el doctor Dawson no estaba allí para salvarlos.

-Tenemos que hacer que deje de sangrar-dijo Lady Tremaine secamente, tensando sus dedos mientras desgarraba la túnica del chico para dejar su pecho al descubierto-haz presión en la herida.

-Pero… pero… ¿y la bala?-preguntó Jim, nervioso. Lady Tremaine negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo sacársela-dijo-no sé cómo hacerlo… presiona… presiona, no dejes que salga más sangre…

-¡JODER!-gritó Jim asustado, mientras Aladdín daba un grito desgarrador al sentirlo. Cada vez le estaba costando más respirar, Jim notaba como la respiración del chico se estaba volviendo más dificultosa por segundos.

-Necesitamos ayuda, estoy en el semi sótano-dijo Lady Tremaine por el micro de su traje-repito, necesitamos ayuda…

-Aladdín, tranquilo… espera…-dijo Jim.

-¡OOOOOH!-Aladdín se restregó por el suelo notando el insoportable dolor de la hemorragia mientras Jim intentaba calmarlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ¡hay que sacarle esa bala!-gritó Jim desesperado. Lady Tremaine negó con la cabeza. No había hablado con ese chico en la vida, y si su amigo moría o vivía le debería importar muy poco, pero se sentía extrañamente involucrada en aquel asunto. Había algo en ese tal Jim… que la hacía tener que quedarse allí.

-Como ese hombre no sepa sacársela…-dijo Lady Tremaine haciendo referencia Hércules-no creo que podamos hacer mucho más…

Fue como si una chispa se encendiese en la cabeza de Jim. Pues claro ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-Bella…-susurró.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Lady Tremaine, ofendida.

-Bella… ¡Bella, mi novia!-gritó Jim agarrando a Lady Tremaine del brazo. La dama le miró sorprendida y repugnada-¡ella sabe magia! ¡Resulta que sabe, joder! Puede curarlo… ¡seguro que puede! ¡Ve a buscarla! ¡CORRE!

Lady Tremaine entrecerró los ojos dilatando las aletas de su nariz con desprecio.

-… por favor-pidió Jim, nervioso. Aquello pareció gustarle más a la mujer, que se incorporó y fue hacia la salida, no demasiado rápido, pero tampoco sin detenerse más. Jim siguió al lado de Aladdín, quien parecía perder fuerzas por momentos-tranquilo… respira, tranquilo… yo contendré la herida…

El corazón le latía muy rápido, pero la herida hacía que la sangre no se bombeara correctamente, y pronto sufriría una parada cardiaca. Además el rostro del moreno se estaba poniendo rojo, no podía respirar.

-Me… ahggggg…-Aladdín miró a Jim con sus grandes castaños, desesperado. Jim no podía sostenerle la mirada. No quería ver como la vida se extinguía en ellos.

* * *

-En el sótano necesitan refuerzos-le dijo Hércules a Meg mientras bloqueaba una puerta para que los agentes del D23 no pudiesen pasar-¿puedo contar con vosotros?

-Tenemos armas ¿no?-dijo Meg señalando a Ariel que cargaba con su pistola y su granada-y abajo hay más.

-No sé qué os podéis encontrar a bajo-dijo Hércules preocupado. Sacó una de las dos pistolas que tenía y se la pasó a Meg-toma, por si acaso.

-No te preocupes, sabré cuidarme-dijo Meg guiñándole un ojo. Se quedaron unos segundos observándose. Era tan raro poder volver a verse, poder volver a hablar después de tanto tiempo. Hércules despegó sus carnosos labios y se acercó a Meg, pero ella se apartó soltando una risotada-¡No voy a besarte!

-Perdón, perdón… no quería…-se disculpó él, muy cortado. Meg le puso las manos en los hombros, suspirando.

-A por ellos fortachón-le animó. Hércules apretó los puños con decisión.

Mientras Meg, Bella, Lilo, Ariel, Pumbaa y Sebastián iban hacia el sótano, Hércules abrió la puerta que acababa de bloquear, y se quedó frente a una veintena de agentes del D23, todos ellos armados con pistolas, fusiles, barras de hierro y cuchillos. Cobra Burbujas estaba detrás de la mayoría de ellos, pero se le distinguía perfectamente porque era mucho más alto.

-¡RÍNDETE INMEDIATAMENTE O USAREMOS LA… O TE ANIQUILAREMOS!-gritó Cobra Burbujas levantando su pistola amenazador.

-¿En serio?-los blancos y redondeados dientes de Hércules asomaron en una sonrisa mientras el chico aferraba con fuerza el mango de su katana especial-vamos allá…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-los agentes del D23 saltaron sobre Hércules disparando como locos mientras él frenaba todos y cada uno de sus disparos con espectacular destreza. Luego activó el escudo protector del traje, y dando un gran salto en el aire golpeó sus puños creando otra onda expansiva que los alejó a todos. Los agentes siguieron gastando balas contra Hércules mientras el daba una pirueta en el suelo y haciendo una saeta con su arma les cortaba las piernas a cinco de ellos. Cayeron al suelo gritando presas del dolor mientras otro muy grandote se abalanzaba sobre el héroe con una enorme hacha especial, pero él detuvo el hacha con sus manos antes de que pudiese herirlo y girando muy rápidamente sobre sí mismo la mandó volando por los aires con su dueño.

Diez agentes del D23 disparaban a Hércules mientras cinco sacaban espadas y navajas e intentaban herirlos. Los agentes habían sido instruidos en artes marciales avanzadas para el combate, pero Hércules los superaba a todos en esos conocimientos, y se movía como un torbellino de furia mientras esquivaba sus golpes y los iba venciendo uno a uno ya fuese con su espada o con sus puños. Uno de los agentes intentó asestarle una patada mortal en el cuello pero Hércules detuvo su pierna en el aire y lo utilizó como escudo para parar el puñetazo de otro. Derribando a ambos agentes Hércules se subió encima de ellos y paró tres golpes seguidos que trataba de darle un tercero. Luego le asestó un codazo en la cara a un cuarto que quería apuñalarle por la espalda, y al quinto desgraciado, un agente muy astuto que trataba de quitarle el arma de Gantz que colgaba de su cinturón, Hércules le rajó tres veces, en el pecho, la cadera y las rodillas, rebanándolo en rodajas como a un pan.

-Genial…-se acordó de Úrsula, a la que había dejado bien partidita en dos partes exactamente iguales. En ese momento un enorme puño se estrelló en la cara del fortachón, que salió disparado en dirección contraria y se chocó con una enorme impresora, destrozando sus mecanismos.

-Muy bien… si quieres jugar así, por mi encantado-Cobra Burbujas mantenía los puños en alto como un boxeador apuntando hacia Hércules. El chico se frotó la cara y escupió un diente sorprendido: ¿cómo era posible que Burbujas le hubiese golpeado así a él? No era tan fuerte…

Pero viendo sus puños entendió por qué: el agente llevaba unas guanteleras de metal que tenían una extraña luz verde brillando en ellos. Eran puños sónicos, Hércules solo había visto un par más en toda su vida.

-Ahora seguirás usando la fuerza ¿eh?-preguntó Burbujas quitándose las gafas para revelar sus pequeños e inquisitorios ojitos-me da que no vas a ser tan gallito, hijo de puta.

-No deberías haberme insultado…-dijo Hércules cruzándose de brazos. No tenía ningún miedo. Derrotarle no le costaría tanto…

Cobra Burbujas se desabrochó la corbata y se quitó la camisa rebelando su musculoso torso. Tenía unos pectorales enormes y unos bíceps tan gruesos como los de Hércules. Al héroe le sorprendió ver un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de una flor de Hawaii.

CRAK, CRAK. Cobra Burbujas hizo crujir su cuello mientras miraba a Hércules con sus penetrantes ojos y luego cogiendo carrerilla como un toro echó a correr hacia él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el héroe estirando su puño hacia Cobra. Pero él lo detuvo con su guante, y luego le sacudió a Hércules un puñetazo en el estómago doblándolo por la mitad. El chico escupió mientras notaba un dolor indescriptible en el vientre, pero se recompuso y le sacudió a Cobra un fuerte golpe en la cara, derribándolo.

Hércules contaba con la ventaja de que el cuerpo de Cobra era menos resistente que el suyo gracias al traje de Gantz. La fuerza del agente se concentraba en los puños metálicos, mientras que la suya se expandía por todo el traje. Debía aprovecharse de eso para derrotarlo.

-Aaaaagh… en realidad desearía que fuese un cuerpo a cuerpo…-reconoció Cobra Burbujas-sin trampas… ni puños, ni trajes especiales…

-Me parecería… justo…-reconoció Hércules-quizás otro día estaría bien… pero ahora mismo no puede ser… tengo una misión que completar.

-Y yo no puedo permitirlo-le recordó Cobra sonriendo como un lobo.

-Sigamos…

Hércules fue de nuevo hacia Cobra, quien esquivó sus puños, pero el fortachón le dio una patada al negro en su entrepierna haciéndolo caer dando un alarido. Hércules le dio a Cobra otra patada en la cara y lo tiró hacia atrás pero Cobra uso sus manos para hacer un pino, asestarle a Hércules una patada en la cara que le rompió las narices y luego volver a ponerse en pie frente a él.

-Nno…-Hércules siguió haciendo sus ágiles movimientos de combate contra Cobra que los esquivaba uno tras otro y conseguía darle de vez en cuando. El agente estaba realmente versado en las artes marciales, hasta el punto de dejarlo impresionado. Pero Hércules no iba a rendirse tan rápidamente.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-Hércules levantó una mesa de despacho cuando la pelea los llevó a los dos hacia una sala de reuniones, y la arrojó contra el agente Burbujas que saltando por encima de ella levantó sus puños y le dio un implacable puñetazo en la cabeza. Hércules retrocedió, mareado, mientras el agente lo agarraba por las piernas y lo tiraba al suelo, tratando de ahogarlo.

-JJJJJJJJJGGGGGG…-Burbujas y Hércules forcejearon en el suelo pataleando y girando el uno de encima del otro. Al final fue el chico quien se reincorporó y le dio otro bestial golpe a Cobra en la cara, partiéndole la nariz y el labio.

-PUAGH…-Cobra escupió sangre hacia un lado mientras se limpiaba con su grueso antebrazo-terminemos con esto de una vez, Hércules…-dijo mientras agitaba sus dedos cubiertos por los guantes de metal. La energía especial que desprendía de ellos lo hacían imparable.

-Nada me gustaría más, _kairos_ -dijo Hércules guiñándole uno de sus amoratonados ojos. Cobra sonrió.

-Sabía que eras tú… estaba seguro de ello…

-No me lo habrías puesto tan fácil si no, ¿verdad?-dijo Hércules, secándose también la sangre que le corría por la nariz. Cobra y él se miraron unos segundos, el agente henchido y extrañamente satisfecho. Por fin.

-Entonces que gane el mejor…-dijo frotando sus puños y haciendo que la energía verdosa de ellos se convirtiese rápidamente en una esfera inmensa.

-Sea…-Hércules saltó hacia Cobra y él se preparó para resistir el ataque: el fortachó esquivó los puños de su contrincante y le sacudió una bestial patada en la cara que lo mandó disparado a otra sala atravesando una pared.

-¡OOOOOH!-Cobra notó como la columna vertebral le dolía de un modo punzante. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del golpe porque Hércules ya había saltado hasta él y agarrándolo de los brazos le sacudió otro bestial puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo.

Burbujas se desplomó en el suelo, aparentemente k.o. Hércules se quedó observando a su rival caído mientras iba realentizando la respiración para serenarse. Era crucial que se lo dijera, que hablase con él, era muy importante. Se agachó al lado de Cobra, mirando hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie los estaba viendo. Aunque daba igual. Gantz siempre estaba mirando…

-Escucha… Cobra…-dijo Hércules en el oído del agente. Pero este se movió de repente, y agarrándole la cabeza con las manos se la estampó contra una columna.

-¡OH!-Hércules retrocedió, atontado por el golpe, momento que Cobra Burbujas aprovechó para reincorporarse, sacudirle otro golpe en la espalda a su oponente y luego bloquearlo con una llave de judo.

-Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, _kairos_ -susurró Cobra en el oído del fortachón-así que será mejor que hablemos. Es el principio del fin.

-Pero ahora… ¡no puedo!-exclamó Hércules furioso.

-Oh sí… podrás-dijo Cobra antes de coger carrerilla y usar al fortachón de ariete contra una gruesa puerta metálica.

* * *

-Aladdín joder… ¡ALADDÍN!-Jim vio cómo su amigo dejaba de temblar y se iba quedando cada vez más lento. Hacía ya unos minutos que aquella mujer se había marchado. Jim se temía que no iba a volver. Había agentes buscándolos por todas partes, y si lo encontraban lo matarían seguro. Pero él no iba a dejar a Aladdín tirado. No pensaba dejarlo morir.

-…aaaaaaaah…-el moreno se estaba quedando sin aire. Tenía las vías respiratorias bloqueadas porque la sangre le circulaba cada vez peor. Jim notaba como su sudada piel estaba cada vez más caliente e hinchada.

-No… no…-Jim vio que Aladdín se quedaba sin respiración. Sabía que debía hacer, se lo habían enseñado en la Academia, así que bajando su cabeza pegó sus labios a los suyos y empezó a insuflarle aire a su amigo para evitar que se ahogara.

-¡JIM!-Bella acababa de llegar al semi sótano junto a Lilo, Lady Tremaine y Ariel. La pelirroja fue la primera en ver el "beso" y se quedó estupefacta. Bella abrió la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir, mientras Lilo parpadeaba confusa.

Incluso herido de la bala y al borde de la muerte, Aladdín se quedó con expresión de _¿Quéeeeeeeee?_ en el rostro al sentir los labios de su amigo pegados a los suyos. Joder, eso sí que no esperaba que pasase nunca.

-Jim…-Bella fue la primera en reponerse, y acercándose a Aladdín se inclinó a su lado. Jim despegó los labios de su amigo, que aspiró agradecido el oxígeno que le había dado, y miró a la chica con desesperación.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo? ¿Sabes… algún hechizo?

Hubo unos instantes de desesperado silencio mientras Bella miraba el agujero en el pecho de Aladdín.

-Sí Jim pero… esa herida es muy grave-dijo Bella.

-¡Por favor!-gritó Jim fuera de sí-¡no quiero que muera!

Ariel se acercó también a Aladdín inclinándose a su lado, preocupada.

-Aladdín…-susurró la pelirroja y lo tomó de la mano. El moreno abrió levemente los ojos para mirarla y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-A… Ariel…-susurró, enternecido. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. No quería que muriera. Debía de haber un modo de salvarlo.

-Es un hechizo de curación, pero si sale mal…-decía Bella, echándose un mechón de pelo castaño hacia atrás.

-¿Si sale mal?-insistió Jim impaciente.

-Puede morir…-gimoteó Bella, angustiada. Jim iba a decir algo pero se calló. Era un grave riesgo… le estaba pidiendo mucho a Bella…

-Se morirá de todas formas si no lo intentas-intervino Ariel-así que vamos… ¡hazlo!

Bella y Ariel se miraron fijamente unos instantes. La pelirroja la alentó con un gesto de cabeza. Bella vio que ella también tenía miedo, pero la alentaba con la mirada.

-Primero debemos sacarle la bala…-dijo finalmente la chica mirando a Jim.

-Hecho-respondió él. Mientras esperaba se le había ocurrido desmaterializarse y meter su mano en el pecho de Aladdín, consiguiendo extraer la bala y sacársela. El árabe había gritado mucho, pero al menos ya no tenía el corrosivo plomo en el cuerpo.

Tragando saliva angustiada Bella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Jim y cerrando los ojos comenzó a susurrar unas palabras muy suaves: sus letras sonaban dulces, delicadas como el cristal y cómodas como el algodón.

-Vienen más…-indicó Lady Tremaine señalando la entrada izquierda. A Bella te temblaron un poco las cejas, y la luz que estaba saliendo de su mano desapareció.

-¡Cubridnos! ¡Será un momento!-le gritó Jim. Ella alzó la cabeza, indignada por su irreverencia, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando tres agentes avanzaron hacia ella arrojó la otra granada de Gantz que había conseguido. La explosión de luz hizo temblar toda la estancia, y mató a dos de los agentes. Al tercero lo remató Lady Tremaine disparando con un revólver que recogió del suelo.

- _Deja caer… deja caerla… escúchame… deja la lluvia caer…_ -susurró Bella. Una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas mientras de sus dedos una cálida luz blanca brotaba por las yemas y se acercaba a la herida de Aladdín. Eran como unas ramificaciones luminosas, unas lenguas hechas de llama que lamían la herida, y poco a poco fueron consumiendo la sangre y rehaciendo la carne. Aladdín temblaba cada vez menos, mientras las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro y se perdían en su leve barba. Sujetó con su mano izquierda la mano de Ariel, y con la derecha la de Jim. La pelirroja y Hawkins se miraron de reojo al ver como el color volvía poco a poco al rostro de Aladdín y lo revitalizaba.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…-insistió Lady Tremaine. Jim la hizo un gesto para que se callara. Bella estaba muy concentrada. La herida ya tenía una leve capa de carne viva por encima, pero aún estaba muy delicada. Las luces sin embargo seguían brillando. La sanación continuaba. Jim miró fascinado a Bella… ¿qué más cosas no sabía de ella? Aquella rara chica del cine… quizás nunca habría podido conocerla… y pensar que alguien tan fascinante como ella llevaba años suspirando por él… era tan afortunado.

Ariel reconocía esa mirada en Jim. Solía dirigírsela a ella. Pero ya no. Ya nunca más.

-Ya… ya está…-Bella se desvaneció, agotada por el esfuerzo, y Jim la sujetó evitando que se desplomara en el suelo. El chico miró a Aladdín, que seguía en el suelo, pero parecía mucho mejor.

-Aladdín… yo… ¿qué tal estás…?-preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

-Mmmmmmn…-Aladdín seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez sí que pudo sonreír-¿yo? Después de liarnos, mucho mejor…

Jim soltó una carcajada de enloquecida felicidad y lo abrazó, también Ariel. Lilo sonrió emocionada y corrió a darle un besito al árabe en la mejilla, que se lo agradeció mucho.

-¡AH!-Meg acababa de descender por la escalera. Lady Tremaine iba a dispararla creyendo que era otro agente, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo-¡Tengo el radar! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Lo ha conseguido!-exclamó Sebastián, contento. Meg se había desviado del resto del grupo para regresar al despacho de Cobra y recuperar el radar. De paso también le había robado un lápiz de memoria con información confidencial. Podría serle muy útil…

-Vámonos ya-dijo Meg. Agarrando la muñeca de Lady Tremaine la puso en otra de las cajas blindadas y abriendo la cerradura recogió dos de las espadas de Gantz.

-Ogh…-Lady Tremaine miró a Meg furiosa por utilizarla así pero ella la ignoró completamente, y le indicó otra caja blindada más. Allí estaban los trajes que les habían quitado. ¡La misión aún tenía futuro!

-¿Y Hércules?-le preguntó Ariel a Meg, preocupada.

-Está arriba reteniendo a los últimos agentes-explicó Meg-pero pronto vendrán más de otras bases, tenemos que irnos ya. Hemos perdido media hora más, no nos sobra el tiempo.

-Tenemos que coger… ugh… sus camiones…-Jim hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse (aún estaba herido por la bala en el tobillo) ayudado por Lilo, mientras a Bella la ayudaba Pumbaa, y Ariel tiraba de Aladdín.

-¡VAMOS!-Meg recogió también dos pistolas de balas normales de los agentes caídos y se dirigió hacia un puente que llevaba al hangar en el que los habían traído. Debían salir de allí inmediatamente. Por suerte había dos camiones aparcados allí, tenían vehículos y posibilidad de huir.

-Muy bien…-Meg se colocó en la parte trasera del furgón y se quitó la túnica con decisión, colocándose después su traje negro rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que Jim y Aladdín la miraban con escaso disimulo de sus pensamientos, pero no hizo ningún comentario-vamos… fortachón… fortachón… Hércules, ¿me recibes?-preguntó Meg por el micro del traje.

Hércules no respondía. Meg se mordió el labio inferior con angustia. El radar indicó que seguía en la planta superior, con otro punto que señalaba a Cobra Burbujas.

-Hércules…repitió Meg de nuevo, nerviosa. No respondía-tenemos que irnos…

-Pero… ¿y él?-preguntó Ariel, tumbando a Aladdín en la parte trasera del furgón-¿el qué?

-No podemos quedarnos aquí… pronto vendrán más y acabarán con nosotros-dijo Meg, incómoda.

-¡Hércules vino a rescataros!-protestó Ariel, furiosa. Jim la miró con sorpresa. Nunca la había visto así de involucrada en una misión.

-Hay que… buscarle…-murmuró Aladdín que se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Tenía una fortaleza tremenda.

-¡No podemos!-insistió Meg, claramente enfadada-¡van a llegar más agentes! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin armas!

-Meg… Meg-la voz de Hércules se escuchó desde el micro de la chica. Ella lo cogió al instante.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó, muy seria.

-Marchaos…-dijo Hércules con voz entrecortada-yo os alcanzaré… iros…

-Pero… ¿y tú?-Meg frunció el ceño preocupada. La voz de Hércules no le sonaba nada bien. Ella también empezaba a perder confianza-¿Hércules?

-¡IDOS! ¡MEG, MARCHAOS AHORA MISMO!-gritó Hércules a la desesperada.

-Hércules…-ella miró a sus compañeros y les dio la espalda para que no vieran la angustia en su rostro-¿estarás bien?

Silencio. Agudizando el oído, ella distinguió su respiración y la voz de Cobra Burbujas a lo lejos. Le estaba diciendo algo…

-Sí-dijo Hércules-volveré verte.

Meg aspiró profundamente para coger fuerzas y dándose la vuelta hacia el resto se enfrentó a sus miradas de desconcierto.

-Nos vamos…-dijo con seriedad.

-¡NO!-gritó Ariel, contrariada-¡No lo haremos!

-¡LA PRIORIDAD ES LA MISIÓN!-gritó Meg, desquiciada-¡SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ NOS MATARÁN! ¿QUIERES MORIR? ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES?

Ariel enmudeció ante el ataque directo de ella. Meg y la sirenita se quedaron mirándose fijamente la una a la otra, encaradas. Jim pensó (conociendo a Ariel) que ella bajaría la mirada y se rendiría. Pero no lo hizo así.

-No-dijo la pelirroja con decisión-pero no voy a dejarle…

Tenía un arma y una granada, además de una de las espadas que había recogido. Podía luchar.

-Yo voy a buscarlo-dijo Ariel, mirando a los otros-vosotros… ¿vosotros venís conmigo?

Jim, Lilo, Bella y Pumbaa se miraron entre ellos, preocupados.

-Arie…-intervino Sebastián-ella tiene rasón… aquí corres peligro…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir nada más.

-Espera…-pidió Aladdín estirando un brazo hacia ella, pero no podía seguirla. Jim tampoco, apenas se sostenía en pie, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-No sabemos cómo matar a ese bicho… Hércules tal vez sí lo sepa…-susurró Jim. En el rostro de Meg se reflejaba una intensa amargura.

-Muy bien-dijo ella secamente, y entró en la cabina de la furgoneta-yo me marcho... subíos, antes de que sea tarde.

-Joder… -protestó Aladdín frotándose la rodilla dolorido-había que seguir juntos…

-Vamos….-Lady Tremaine se colocó en el asiento de la copiloto al lado de Meg, mientras Bella subía a Jim detrás, al lado de Pumbaa.

-¡Arie!-Sebastián se fue tras la pelirroja y escaló por su larga melena hasta colocarse en su hombro-¿está segura de esto Arié? ¡No van a matá!

-A mí ya no me importa…-dijo ella, ceñuda. En realidad no sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Solo sabía que Hércules la había protegido, y que a su lado se sentía bien. ¿Tal vez necesitaba demostrarse algo a sí misma? Que ella también servía de algo… como Bella…

-¡Yo también voy!-dijo Lilo decidida, pero Jim la sujetó por el brazo.

-Es muy peligroso-la recordó con fiereza.

-¡No vamos a dejarle así! ¡Él ya es _Ohana_! ¡No se abandona al _Ohana_!-protestó Lilo.

-¿Ohana?-repitió Aladdín, arrastrándose al borde del camión.

-¿Tú a dónde vas?-le preguntó Jim con sorpresa.

-Me quedo con ella….-dijo Aladdín. Jim le miró con incredulidad. Si se quedaba, Aladdín moriría seguro-Jim dile que vuelva… si se va, no volveremos a verla…

Jim miró a Ariel que ya estaba a varios metros, en la puerta. La pelirroja se volvió una vez más, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. "Solo tienes que decirlo-pensó Ariel para sí-una palabra… por favor, dilo, Jim…". No pensaba quedarse, pero quería oírlo. Quería ver que aún le importaba.

Ya habían pasado por eso antes ¿verdad?

Jim bajó la mirada, y no dijo nada. Si ella quería irse, él no lo impediría. Ariel le contempló con el rostro embargado en lágrima y las mejillas coloradas. Entonces notó un punzante dolor en el corazón. Un dolor que ya conocía.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Bella de repente: la bala le pasó rozando a Ariel el rostro rajándole la mejilla. La chica dio un chillido, sorprendida: el segundo disparo de la agente que acababa de encontrarlos iba a darle directo en el pecho, cuando la pelirroja activó el escudo de su muñequera y se protegió.

-¡A ELLOS!-cinco agentes se colocaron en posición de ataque y abrieron fuego contra los prófugos. Jim se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y ayudado por Lilo y Bella cerró las puertas del furgón mientras las balas rebotaban contra ellas.

-¡Joder! ¡Vamos!-Meg pisó el acelerador mientras bajaba la palanca de cambios y el autovolante comenzó a elevarse.

-¡Mierda, joder! ¡Que no se escapen!-gritó uno de los agentes apuntando a la batería del furgón. Si la acertaba, el vehículo explotaría.

¡BANG! La bala golpeó en la batería haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera. Meg comprobó en la pantalla del furgón que perdían energía… si no salían de allí rápido, no podrían despegar.

-Moríos…-el agente del D23 volvió a apuntar a la batería del furgón pero asomándose por la ventana Meg le disparó en el pecho, derribándolo. Dos de los cuatro agentes que quedaban salieron en persecución de Ariel que corrió hasta un ascensor y consiguió despistarlos a tiempo, mientras que los otros dos siguieron disparando al coche. Un disparo se cargó la ventana, y otro habría atravesado la frente de Meg si ella no hubiese activado el escudo de su recién recuperado traje a tiempo.

-¡PONEOS LOS TRAJES!-ordenó Meg a sus compañeros que estaban en la parte trasera del furgón, muy espaciosa y oscura. Ellos se apresuraron a obedecer. Lilo y Bella se cambiaron dándole la espalda a Jim, que ayudó también a Aladdín a colocárselo.

-¿Podrías…?-Jim señaló la herida de su tobillo a Bella dejando su pierna derecha sin cubrir-me duele mucho…

-¡Sí, claro! Bueno… necesito reposar un momento…-reconoció Bella, cansada-solo es un momento, cuando me encuentre mejor te la curo…

-No hay prisa…-dijo Jim tomándola de las manos. Sin embargo no estaba nada tranquilo. Ariel se había quedado allí con Hércules, y aún quedaban agentes que podían atraparlos. "Estará bien, tiene el traje… no es tonta… estará bien…"-se dijo para sí, tratando de calmarse. Bella miró a Jim fijamente. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-"Que no se muera… por favor Gantz… que no muera"-Jim se sorprendió a sí mismo de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Le estaba hablando a Gantz?

-¡UGGGGGH!-Meg embistió con el furgón a uno de los agentes que se quedó chocado en el cristal delantero durante unos segundos y luego resbaló desapareciendo de su vista, y luego aceleró hacia la salida del aparcamiento secreto. Uno de los agentes la estaba cerrando cuando Lady Tremaine le disparó con su arma acertándole cerca del corazón. Sin embargo el mal ya estaba hecho: la puerta se estaba cerrando, el hueco de salida era cada vez más estrecho.

-¡NO!-gritó Lady Tremaine asustada adivinando las intenciones de Meg.

-¡SÍ!-gritó la joven, y acelerando al máximo ladeó levemente el furgón para que pudiera colarse por la apertura antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Jim vio en el radar como los agentes quedaban atrás mientras ellos se alejaban sobrevolando los edificios de la zona blanca. Estaban cerca del límite con la zona roja. Y sin saber dónde estaba ahora Oogie Boogie podían rondar sin encontrarlo por muucho tiempo. Bueno, al menos unas dieciséis horas más. Las horas corrían rápido.

-Oh… mierda-Jim acababa de distinguir varios puntos cerca de ellos. Los agentes del D23 habían cogido de nuevo sus motos, no iban a dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Bella miró a Jim con preocupación. Él la sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

-Voy a necesitar que me cures ya el tobillo…

* * *

-Llévenselo arriba… ¡y con cuidado!-dijo Cobra Burbujas con voz ronca mientras observaba a Hércules, que tirado en el suelo gruñía, dolorido. El último puñetazo sónico de Burbujas lo había dejado k.o. No esperaba un contraataque tan fuerte por parte del agente-¿Los demás?

-Tienen un furgón jefe. No irán muy lejos-explicó uno de los agentes.

-Bueno, para empezar no deberían haber podido escapar-replicó Cobra con dureza-traedlos inmediatamente. ¿Y el recluso?

-Lo han desviado… va a ir a la base del norte-dijo el otro agente, cortado porque sabía que eso enfurecería a su superior.

-¿QUÉ?-Cobra se limpió la sangre de los labios provocada por las heridas que le había hecho Hércules, mientras sus ojos brillaban de rabia-¿Por qué?

-Son órdenes de arriba jefe… han dicho que aquí ya no es seguro-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cualquier base de la que yo esté al mando es segura-replicó Cobra Burbujas furioso.

-Bueno, usted mismo lo ha dicho jefe-contestó el subordinado. Cobra Burbujas recogió uno de sus anillos de oro que se le habían caído durante la pelea y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

Cobra Burbujas avanzó por los pasillos acompañado de sus subalternos mientras intentaba contactar con la base del norte.

-Skeleton era responsabilidad mía-dijo Burbujas desde su interfono-yo debo ocuparme de él.

-Las órdenes han cambiado Cobra-replicó la voz de otro agente desde el otro lado-Skeleton permanecerá en la base Eco hasta nueva orden. Si hay algún problema discútelo con Monogram.

-Grrrrr….-Cobra colgó el interfono y miró a sus acompañantes. Una gruesa vena se hinchaba en su cuello-si se quedan a Skeleton nosotros conseguiremos a Oogie. No voy a permitir que un agente de segunda se lleve todo el mérito de la operación.

-De acuerdo jefe-dijeron los otros.

-Preparaos para salir en cinco minutos. ¡Y que me traigan a esos fugados!

Los agentes corrieron a obedecer las órdenes de Cobra rápidos y seguros mientras él iba hacia su despacho. Le pareció escuchar un ruido de pasos, y por un momento creyó ver una sombra en la esquina del pasillo. Sospechando, Cobra se asomó pero no vio a nadie. Arrugó un poco su ancha nariz y luego continuó su camino, frotándose las heridas de sus nudillos.

-Po poco…-susurró Sebastián en el oído de Ariel. Se habían hecho invisibles justo a tiempo. Pero el traje de ambos estaba ya casi sin energías.

-Se lo llevaron por ahí-indicó Ariel señalando las escaleras.

-Ay Arie… eto no e bueno… yo etoy muy asustado…-murmuró el cangrejo encogiendo sus pinzas-deberíamo haber ido con lo otro.

-¿Le abandonarías?-preguntó Ariel, fiera-él me salvó la vida… mató a Úrsula.

-E increíble…-comentó Sebastián-lo valiente que ere…

Cobra entró en su despacho y comprobó que tenía una llamada en su interfono privado. Tragó saliva mientras se secaba la calva, perlada de sudor, y lo encendía.

-Las cosas no están saliendo como me dijiste… ¿a que no…?-dijo la voz de Rátigan desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No puedes continuar llamándome. Te rastrearán-Cobra no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Que pena, que pena… me parece que no va a haber acuerdo…-comentó Rátigan con un deje de burla en su voz.

-El acuerdo era que me dejaras actuar a mí manera-le recordó Cobra Burbujas, cortante-tendrás tus armas. Ya tengo dos pistolas… y a todos los prisioneros.

-Y el código…-le recordó Rátigan.

-Y el código…-repitió Cobra-lo tendrás todo…. Si tienes paciencia ¿me entiendes?

-Te entiendo… bien… como suele decirse, la recompensa es para el que espera-comentó Rátigan-volveremos a ponernos en contacto…

-¡No…!-iba a decir Cobra, pero su interlocutor ya había colgado.

Cobra sonrió para sí imaginando que le dirían sus superiores si supiesen de su acuerdo con Rátigan. Desde luego ya podía irse olvidando de ese ascenso. Pero todo era parte del plan.

-¿Qué…?-Cobra se detuvo en el acto al ver que el radar ya no estaba sobre la mesa. Esa maldita zorra…-no, no, no…

Abriendo uno de los cajones descubrió que el lápiz de memoria ya no estaba allí.

-¡MIERDA!-Cobra tiró el escritorio, furioso, destrozando la foto de los jugadores de baloncesto. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Si lo había cogido ella… si lo echaba todo a rodar…

"Nunca me pagarán lo suficiente por esto…-pensó Cobra mientras trataba de recomponerse y trazar otro plan-nunca…".

* * *

Hasta el mediodía la situación de los participantes de Gantz fue crítica: huyendo en el furgón de los agentes consiguieron despistarles por un tiempo mientras Jim distinguió a Oogie Boogie en el área norte de la zona roja. Iban a dirigirse hacia allí cuando los agentes volvieron a localizarlos, y esta vez traían también un mini tanque, que volaba más rápido que cualquiera de sus motos.

-Me cago en la puta…-dijo Jim al verlo en el radar-nos va a alcanzar…

-Tal vez deberíamos dispararlos…-murmuró Aladdín que se estaba recuperando muy rápido de sus heridas. Bella también había conseguido que la herida del tobillo de Jim se cerrara, con lo que el joven podía moverse con casi tanta agilidad como de costumbre.

-Podría usar tu tabla…-sugirió Lilo-puedo distraerlos.

-Ni hablar-replicó Jim. Si había alguien que debía mantenerse a salvo esa era Lilo. Pero la idea de la niña le encendió una lucecita a Jim, esa fatal bombillita que el chico tenía en la cabeza y que podía ser tan genial como terrible.

-No queda energía… vamos a caer…-Meg miró la pantalla del autovolante con preocupación. Debía forzar un aterrizaje. Si conseguía quitarse al mini tanque de encima podrían abandonar el furgón y huir. Pero el vehículo del D23 no se apartaba de ellos.

-Necesito una espada-dijo Jim asomándose a la cabina de control. Meg y Lady Tremaine lo miraron con sorpresa. La chica le pasó una de las katanas negras, mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Pero espera… ¿qué vas a …?

-¡APARTAOS!-Jim abrió la puerta trasera del furgón cogiendo su _Solaryum_ con una mano y saltando encima de ella pisó a fondo y saltó del autovolante, cayendo en picado al vacío.

-¡JIIIIIIIM!-chilló Lilo asustada.

-¡CIERRA RÁPIDO! ¡CIERRA!-le gritó Aladdín a Bella mientras tiraba de los portones del furgón evitando que las balas de los agentes los acribillaran.

-¡YUHUUUUUUUUUU!-Jim notó como el frío aire de Suburbia lo devolvía a la vida de sopetón. Después de haber estado tantas horas encerrados en la celda era un alivio notar de nuevo la nieve caer en el pelo. Sintió frío, pero activando la función térmica de su traje se sintió cómodo y a gusto. Jim remontó su descenso y ascendió en vertical hacia los motoristas del D23, sacando la espada y apuntando hacia ellos.

-¡NO!-los agentes lo dispararon pero Jim detuvo las balas usando la espada como un bate. Iba tan rápido que apenas podía verlas, pero tenía unos reflejos de lince, y para su sorpresa las balas rebotaron en el metal de la hoja, dando a uno de los agentes que se cayó de la moto. Jim aceleró hacia otro y le hundió la espada en la batería, haciendo que la moto chisporroteara y forzándolo a aterrizar.

Aún quedaban cinco agentes en ciclomotores pero estaban más lejos. La mayor preocupación de Jim era el tanque. Aceleró para alcanzarlo, preparando la espada para otro golpe.

-Mátalo…-ordenó el piloto del tanque al encargado del cañón. Este lo giró y trazó una trayectoria hacia Jim.

-Mierda…-el chico se dio cuenta de que el cañón lo apuntaba. Sabía por sus años en la Academia Estelar que un disparo de cañón era casi imposible de esquivar. Tenía que actuar deprisa. La bombillita se encendió otra vez.

-¡UAAAAAAAA!-Jim aceleró directamente hacia el tanque sin importarle que lo apuntara, y cuando estuvo muy cerca saltó de la tabla y se agarró al cañón de este, haciéndolo bajar de su posición. El disparo fijado para su tabla se desvió y fue directo hacia la calle, reventando la acera y haciendo que los transeúntes se alejasen corriendo.

-La policía…-dijo uno de los motoristas del D23 al escuchar las sirenas. Los polis, que no sabían quienes eran los agentes del D23, abrieron fuego contra ellos indiscriminadamente, obligándolos a retirarse. El tanque sin embargo continuó su persecución del furgón, al menos hasta que Jim, aún agarrado al cañón, clavó su espada en el interior del arma provocando un cortocircuito y luego rajó todo el vientre del vehículo, cortando cientos de cables y conexiones.

-Tendremos que aterrizar…-gruñó el agente que pilotaba, activando el protocolo de emergencia-voy a matar a ese chico…

Por una cámara pudieron ver a Jim que saltaba sobre su tabla de nuevo, les guiñaba un ojo burlón y luego se alejaba de nuevo hacia el furgón.

-Es bueno…-reconoció el cañonero del tanque-muy bueno.

Instantes después ambos aterrizaron en la cornisa de un edificio, y la policía los rodeó.

-La policía se queda atrás-observó Lady Tremaine mirando el retrovisor-y el chico vuelve…

-Cuando pasemos este túnel aterrizaré-dijo Meg echándose el cabello a un lado y sintiéndose aliviada. De verdad creía que iban a cogerlos.

Tras desviarse por uno de los enrevesados túneles de la zona roja Meg se detuvo en un parking al descubierto y posó el furgón. Abrió la puerta y descendió mientras Jim aterrizaba también cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué decís a eso?-comentó Meg mirando a Jim y sonriendo. A Jim le pareció la primera sonrisa que veía de la joven. Y le pareció preciosa-nos has salvado la vida…

-¡Jim!-Aladdín corrió a abrazar a su amigo-¡Tío, eres el puto amo!

-Homosexuales…-murmuró Lady Tremaine despectiva.

-No tardarán en encontrarnos-dijo Jim-tenemos que encontrarlo nosotros antes.

-Ha vuelto a aparecer…-dijo Bella señalando el radar. Jim lo observó atentamente. Efectivamente el punto rojo de Oogie Boogie se movía rápidamente junto a otros tres puntitos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la zona roja.

-Vale… tendremos que seguir a pie…-dijo Meg mientras cogían un ascensor y bajaban del parking. La gente los miraba extrañados. La verdad es que a la luz del día ver a un grupo tan variopinto vestido con trajes negros de algo parecido al látex era harto curioso.

Nunca antes habían luchado en Gantz durante el día. Jim observó su reflejo en el ascensor, curioso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su madre? Debía de estar muy preocupada por él. Cuando regresase se la iba a cargar, porque no podría explicarle dónde había estado. _Cuando regresase…_

-Stitch debe de estar muy preocupado…-le dijo Lilo a Bella, arrugando la frente.

-Y mi padre…-dijo ella con angustia-¿cuándo acabará esto?

-Ya has visto, todos corremos peligro-dijo Meg que también se observaba en el espejo. A Jim le parecía una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto nunca. No solo porque físicamente era increíblemente atractiva, con aquellos ojazos violetas, ese largo y fragante cabello y sus angulosos rasgos, sino también por su personalidad. De algún modo le recordaba… a él.

-Hasta que Oogie Boogie no muera, no podemos volver a nuestra vida normal. Ese es el precio que debemos pagar… por seguir vivos…-dijo Meg pasándose la lengua por sus rojos labios y humedeciéndolos.

-En realidad creo… que tenemos mucha suerte-dijo Aladdín, pensando bastante sus palabras antes de hablar.

-¿Suerte?-repitió Meg, irónica.

-Si no estuviéramos aquí estaríamos muertos… y yo prefiero esto a estar muerto…-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros.

Jim pensó que Meg se burlaría del chico pero al contrario pareció entristecida por su comentario.

-Yo pensaba como tú al principio… pero acabas volviéndote loca…

-Se puede salir ¿no?-recordó Aladdín mientras salían del ascensor y se mezclaban entre la multitud. Podían ir raros, pero entre la marea de gente de Suburbia nadie haría preguntas.

-No se puede-dijo Meg con dureza-puede que el fortachón lo haya conseguido una vez, pero él es un caso especial. Aquí solo hay dos opciones: morir o seguir jugando…

Y de momento, seguían en el juego, gracias a Gantz.

* * *

La comida de Navidad fue para los hermanos Darling tan tediosa como de costumbre: Miquel y Wendy estaban pensando en las visitas que recibirían por la tarde, mientras que John intentaba sacar conversación a sus abuelos, que como lo consideraban su nieto más aburrido lo ignoraban o lo criticaban. Los primos de los Darling eran tres niños repelentes, los Houser, rubios, altos y perfectos, que siempre se estaban comparando con ellos. Lucy Hauser era despectiva y arrogante, y sus padres y abuelos siempre la consideraban con Wendy. "Por qué no puedes ser como Lucy"-le había dicho una vez la señora Darling a su hija. Wendy lloraba muchas veces en secreto, odiándose a sí misma por no "ser suficiente". Lucy tenía mejor cuerpo, mejores pechos, estaba en mejor forma y era más guapa… y sacaba mejores notas, claro. Todo era mejor que ella. Pero Lucy no tenía a Peter… Peter era solo de ella.

-¿Qué será, qué será?-canturrearon el señor Darling y la abuela Darling mientras los niños abrían los regalos.

-¿Qué es esto?-protestó Miquel al quitar el papel regalo de uno de sus presentes descubriendo un libro-¡Yo no quiero libros!

-Es de fútbol, como a ti te gusta-señaló la abuela Darling con paciencia-¡Papá Noel quiere que aprendas a leer!

-Ya, Papá Noel… gracias abuela-dijo Miquel desdeñoso mientras echaba el libro a un lado e iba a por sus otros regalos.

-Que desagradecido…-criticó la señora Darling, que tampoco valoraba en absoluto el collar de plata que su marido la había conseguido. El señor Darling sí se mostró más que satisfecho con su enciclopedia de criminología y sus calcetines de osos. En cuanto a Wendy la regalaron un bonito vestido turquesa y unos preciosos guantes a juego. Por supuesto a la prima Lucy le quedaba mucho mejor su conjunto rosa. Pero Wendy solo pensaba en Peter. Cuando se vieran esa tarde él iba a quedar impresionado… no tenía palabras para describir su emoción…

-Bueno niños, es la hora de la foto de familia-dijo el señor Darling pasándole la mano por el hombro a su hijo John, que le miró sonriendo. Por lo menos a John y Wendy sí les habían gustado sus regalos, aunque Miquel mantenía una cara de desagrado para mostrar su desacuerdo.

-Hazla tú, John. Que si no se estropea la foto…-le dijeron los señores Houser al señor Darling. Se suponía que era en broma, aunque por supuesto no lo era en absoluto. La señora Darling fue incapaz de sonreír al escuchar aquello.

-Yo la hago, no hay problema… ¡Yo la hago!-exclamó el señor Darling divertido mientras cogía la cámara y los encuadraba-¡decid "Navidad"!

-¡Navidad!

-Navimierda…-murmuró Miquel.

A las cuatro los señores Darling salieron de la casa. Los invitados de los niños llegarían pronto, y ellos debían prepararse para la cena con sus amigos, que empezaría a las seis.

-Muchas gracias mamá, ha estado todo muy rico…-dijo el señor Darling besando a la abuela en las mejillas.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿no?-preguntó ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Miquel.

-Claro abuela-dijo él dándola un fuerte beso. En realidad él no quería volver bajo ningún concepto porque la casa de la abuela era un aburrimiento y prefería jugar a los videojuegos en su cuarto, pero lo que decía su padre iba a misa, y le tocaba aguantarse.

-Adiós Doris, gracias-se despidió la señora Darling. Ya en el coche, se mantuvo cruzada de brazos con aire despectivo. El señor Darling lo notó pero prefirió ignorarlo manteniéndose como siempre de buen humor.

-Bueno bueno chicos, ¡ahora van a venir vuestros amigos!-exclamó mientras arrancaba el coche.

-¡Síiiiii!-exclamó Miquel emocionado-bueno, menos John, que no tiene.

John agachó la cabeza, dolido, mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar a su hermano.

-Miriam me ha dicho que no va a poder venir…-dijo Wendy. Por supuesto era mentira. Cuando se había enterado de que Peter iba a venir, Wendy había mandado a paseo a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Vaya… no es propio de sus padres hacer estas cosas… aunque claro, es Navidad-dijo el señor Darling frotando su grueso bigote. Luego miró a su esposa, que continuaba con los brazos cruzados con un gesto parecido al de Miquel-¿tú te lo has pasado bien mi vida? El cordero ha estado muy rico…

-¿Por qué permites que se rían así de ti?-dijo la señora Darling, indignada. "Ya estamos…"-pensó el señor Darling, suspirando-¿suspiras? Estoy harta de tener que soportarla… es una arrogante…

-Es mi hermana-replicó el señor Darling con voz suplicante.

-Es una imbécil-dijo ella, insensible.

-Sí, son todos idiotas. Yo no quiero verlos más-intervino Miquel con saña. El señor Darling se inclinó en el volante, enfadado.

-Pues no os preocupéis. Procuraré veáis a mí familia lo menos posible-dijo con voz ronca. La señora Darling lo miró muy enfadada. El resto del trayecto fue como siempre en silencio.

La señora Darling miró por el espejito del copiloto a su hija, que sonreía para sí. Wendy notó la mirada de su madre clavada en ella, y la ignoró, furiosa. Ella estaba acabada. No tenía ni idea de quién era su hija…

La señora Darling ya sospechaba que Wendy había debido de volver a quedar con aquel criminal esa noche, pero no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. En realidad la envidiaba tanto. Era un chico atractivo… si ella pudiera…

Pensó en su cuñado, el señor Houser. Él si era un hombre atractivo, y con un buen trabajo, un negocio seguro. Su esposo, sin embargo. Había noches en que la señora Darling se tocaba, e imaginaba, y soñaba que era Houser quien la tocaba, quien la hacía suya, y no su esposo. Ojalá él la notase. Ojalá pudiesen fugarse…

A las cinco los señores Darling se estaban arreglando para su reunión de la tarde, mientras Miquel recibía a sus invitados, tres amigos suyos del colegio: Tootles, Nibs y Slightly, que era un chico muy alto para su edad y más espabilado que el resto. Los chicos aunque tenían diez años entraron en la casa con sus camisas del _Call of Duty_ y unas gafas de sol demasiado grandes para ellos. Eran lo que Jim y sus amigos llamaban "niños rata" por excelencia.

-Hola tío-saludaron a Miquel dándole unas palmadas. Él sonrió emocionado. Al menos estaba contento por una vez.

-¡Vamos al cuarto!-les animó, guiándolos por su gran casa.

-Recuerda que a las seis tendré la merienda…-dijo Nana, la cuidadora.

-Que pesada…-Miquel la ignoró completamente y entró en su habitación seguido de sus colegas. Antes de entrar le dio una colleja a John, que pasaba por allí.

-No le hagas caso…-le dijo el señor Darling a John al verlo.

-No pasa nada papá…

-Bueno, pasadlo bien aquí… no te acerques mucho a tu hermano-aconsejó el señor Darling mirando a John preocupado. Quería mucho a su hijo, y por eso sufría cuando lo veía maltratado por su hermano, o sin amigos.

-Tranquilo papá… pasadlo bien-dijo John abrazando a su padre. Luego se fue a su habitación, donde pensaba ponerse a leer el nuevo cómic que le habían traído y que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

-Adiós papá nos vemos luego…-dijo Wendy besándole en la mejilla y sonriendo. Se había puesto el nuevo vestido turquesa, y estaba radiante.

-Mi princesa…-dijo el señor Darling enternecido. Pero vio algo extraño en los ojos de Wendy. Y ella se dio cuenta de que él lo había visto. Su padre sospechaba-…Wendy…-la llamó el señor Darling muy serio. Ella le miró intentando parecer seria, pero con la verdad brillándole en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Miriam no viene… ¿no quieres invitar a otra amiga?-preguntó el señor Darling frunciendo el ceño. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras meditaba mucho sus palabras.

-No papá… me apetece estar sola…-mintió. El señor Darling arrugó la frente. No estaba nada satisfecho, se temía lo peor.

-Entonces no quiero que venga nadie más… ¿me entiendes?-dijo, amenazante. Wendy pestañeó varias veces, fingiendo tristeza.

-Claro papá… no va a venir nadie…

El señor Darling asintió con gravedad, justo cuando su mujer salía de su habitación, ya aseada y lista para marcharse. La señora Darling miró a su marido, altanera, y él torció el gesto. Seguían enfadados por su disputa anterior. Ya fingirían que estaban bien cuando estuvieran en la fiesta.

-Hasta luego Nana, cuídemelos-dijo el señor Darling. Los policías que solían custodiar la casa estaban como siempre en la entrada del jardín, jugando a las cartas. El señor Darling los saludó al pasar.

-Te has dejado el interfono-le dijo la señora Darling con voz glacial mientras el coche de los Darling asomaba su morro a la calle.

-Bueno, llevamos el tuyo ¿no?-gruñó el señor Darling. Casi nunca llevaba su interfono encima si no era en el trabajo, era una manía suya. No le gustaba que lo molestasen fuera de horas, y le parecía mal que los habitantes de Suburbia dependieran tanto de él.

Sin embargo esa vez se podría haber acordado, para variar. Sobre todo porque podría haber leído los diez mensajes que Mary Poppins le había mandado avisándole del inminente peligro que corrían él y toda su familia. La señora Darling había visto que el teléfono de su marido había mensajes, y podría haberlo cogido si hubiese querido, pero por simple despecho decidió no hacer nada, ignorarlo y dejarlo allí. Era problema de él… o eso creía ella.

-¡Bien, se han ido!-gritó Miquel emocionado al verlos alejarse por la ventana-chavales, la casa es nuestra.

-¡Miquel, nada de correr, acabo de fregar!-protestó Nana al ver pasar a Miquel y sus amigos a la carrera.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Joder!-gritó el niño, risueño.

-Eh, podemos bajar al garaje… eso molaría-sugirió Slightly, como siempre el que tenía las ideas más peligrosas.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron Miquel, Nibs y Tootles. Ignorando las protestas de la agotada Nana, corrieron hacia allí tirando varios marcos con fotografías mientras pasaban.

-Que mal está tu hermano, que mal. Cada día se porta peor-le dijo Nana a John que había entrado a la cocina a por una pera.

-Déjale… es así-repuso él encogiéndose de hombros. Recordaba cuando de más niño él y Miquel se llevaban bien. Su hermanito pequeño lo admiraba y seguía todos sus pasos. Ahora ya de eso no quedaba nada. John tenía la sensación de que Miquel lo odiaba, y no entendía por qué. Bueno, en realidad todo el mundo le odiaba al parecer.

-"Ya se han ido"-le escribió Wendy a Peter desde su interfono. Él siempre tardaba bastante en contestar. Wendy miraba y miraba su chat, ampliaba y encogía su foto de perfil, de él con su colega, un tal Jim Hawkins. A Wendy Jim le parecía más guapo que Peter, pero para ella el joven Hawkins no tenía ni una pizca del carisma y encanto de su novio.

Wendy vio que Peter estaba en línea pero no la respondía. Luego salió del chat. Wendy maldijo para sí. Una vez más el miedo y las dudas la asaltaban. "Estará hablando con otra… no eres importante para él… no te quiere… ¿y si no te quiere…?". Wendy se tumbó en la cama y sollozó con amargura, cuando sonó un mensaje en el interfono. Era él.

-"Voy"-decía. Ya lo había leído. Pronto iba a llegar. Wendy sintió como un escalofrío de placer la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Su chico venía. Su amor. E iba a hacerle eso tan malo, pero que la hacía sentir tan bien. Seguro que tenía alguno de esos trucos suyos para enseñarle…

-Peter…-gimoteó ella llevándose las manos a sus pequeños pechos y suspirando. Quería sentirlo… quería tocarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse vuelto así…? Atrás quedaba la infancia y su inocencia, atrás quedaban los sueños y los modales de señorita aprendidas con su madre. Cuando estaba con él desnuda no eran personas, eran animales. Wendy sabía que perdía el control estando él a su lado. Y eso la gustaba. Necesitaba sentir que lo perdía de nuevo.

Abrió la ventana para refrescar la habitación un momento (pronto en ella haría mucho calor) y luego buscó entre sus cajones la ropa interior más bonita que tuviera. No es que Peter se fijase mucho en su ropa interior (casi siempre se la quitaba enseguida) pero ella quería estar lo más guapa posible. Después se dispuso a ir al cuarto de su madre a echarse una buena capa de maquillaje para estar muy guapa, y cerró la ventana.

-Agh… ¡fuera!-exclamó Wendy al ver los insectos pegados en ella-¡fuera!

Los gusanos y cucarachas se alejaron rápidamente. Wendy supuso que vendrían del jardín, aunque se le hizo raro. Repugnada, se propuso recordarle a su padre que llamase la atención al jardinero cuando este volviera por la noche. Si es que no volvía enfadado con su madre, que era bastante probable.

Mientras Wendy se maquillaba las cucarachas volvieron a trepar por las ventanas y paredes de la casa. En el puesto de vigilancia, los guardias de seguridad de la casa ya se habían dado cuenta de la invasión, aunque por desgracia para ellos había sido demasiado tarde: al último que quedó una enorme tarántula le saltó encima y clavándole sus pinzas en la nariz le sacó los ojos con sus largas y peludas patas mientras el resto de insectos se le colaban por la boca y las orejas, royéndole el cerebro.

-Agentes federales Blubs y Durland les habla la agente Poppins… agentes federales, repito-decía una voz por el interfono del puesto de vigilancia. Los insectos se acumularon alrededor del interfono. Una tijereta se acercó al cable y usando sus afiladas pinzas lo cortó. Los ojos de los insectos brillaron malvadamente mientras esperaban. Ya quedaba poco para entrar en acción. Solo tenía que llegar el resto de ellos mismos. Y ya estaban casi todos: había arañas, lombrices, cucarachas, libélulas, polillas, ranas, culebras, ratones e incluso murciélagos, con sus negras y rasgadas alitas listas para despegar.

-Agentes… ¡Agentes!-Mary Poppins colgó el interfono y lo metió en su bolso, preocupada. Miró a Bert con nerviosismo.

-A lo mejor no hay nadie en la casa…-se aventuró el agente, tan optimista como siempre.

-Tienen que estar… pero él aún no ha llegado-dijo Mary acariciando el mango del paraguas. Debía estar lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, no importaba ya que Bert fuese testigo. Llevaban al menos dos horas persiguiendo a Oogie por toda la ciudad, y habían conseguido acorralarlo en aquella planta de energía hidráulica, cerca de los pantanos de Crims, donde se encontraba también Witzed.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí…?-preguntó Bert que también acariciaba el mango de su pistola, preparado para todo.

-Hágame caso Bert… confíe en mí-dijo Mary decidida.

-Confía…

-¿Qué?-ella le miró con sorpresa.

-No hace falta que me trastes de usted, Mary Poppins…-dijo Bert guiñándola un ojo. Ella suspiró.

-Pues a mí sí me hace falta que usted lo haga, Bert…

Avanzaban en silencio cuando escucharon un ruido en el pasillo del fondo. La planta tenía anchos corredores que pasaban por encima de tanques de agua que unas enormes manejas metálicas removían a gran velocidad, extrayendo electricidad de ella. Era una solución efectiva para toda la contaminación que tanto mal hacía a Suburbia, aunque por desgracia para la gran mayoría la energía eléctrica era llevada solo a la zona blanca, que siempre se mantenía más limpia y respirable que la roja.

-Vamos…-Mary fue hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido avanzando con decisión. Bert la siguió, más preocupado.

-¡Mary, espera…!

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: una espada salió de la nada y estuvo a punto de cortar el paraguas de Mary, sin embargo ella lo esquivó a tiempo y gritó.

-¡REPULSO!-de su paraguas salió una onda expansiva que mandó a Jim, Aladdín, Meg y Bella volando por los aires.

-Vaya…-Lady Tremaine lo esquivó justo a tiempo, evitando ser también propulsada por el hechizo.

-¿MARY? ¿QUÉ…?-Bert miró a su compañera pasmado, pero ella estaba a demasiadas cosas como para ocuparse de darle explicaciones.

-¿Vosotros otra vez?-exclamó Mary Poppins alzando su paraguas. Lilo y Pumbaa se encogieron, asustados, pero Lady Tremaine no retrocedió: llevaba las dos pistolas que había recuperado en la base del D23, y apuntó con una a Mary y con la otra al policía.

-Quietos…-avisó, amenazadora. Los mataría en ese mismo instante, de no ser porque se quedaría sin municiones…

-¿Por qué vaya a dónde vaya no dejo de encontrarme con ustedes?-preguntó Mary Poppins lejos de asustarse. Naturalmente desconocía el poder de esas armas, si no puede que quizás se hubiera preocupado un poco más-¿Quiénes son?

-Agh… no queremos problemas-dijo Jim reincorporándose tras la caída. Mary Poppins entrecerró los ojos, reconociéndolo. Eso sí la preocupaba: aquel chico la había visto con los niños. Sabía algo de ella que los demás no debían de saber…-buscamos lo mismo que tú…

-Ya lo sé…-replicó Mary con arrogancia-mi pregunta es por qué.

-No tenemos elección-dijo Lilo. Mary la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Y esta niña… ¿por qué está con vosotros?-preguntó, enfadada.

-Ya lo has oído, no tenemos elección-replicó Aladdín levantándose también. Estaba harto de perder el tiempo, después de haber resultado herido se moría de ganas de entrar en acción-¿por qué no lo matamos, y hablamos después?

-A mí me parece buena idea…-corroboró Bert poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mary. Ella lo miró, furiosa.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-dijo la mujer con severidad-estas personas son muy peligrosas, desconozco por qué pero el D23 las busca y además ellos…

"Ellos saben algo de Merlín". Recordó lo que Cobra Burbujas le había dicho. El mago estaba con ellos, formaba parte del grupo. ¿Sería alguna especie de culto? ¿O quizás otra sociedad secreta que el propio Merlín había creado? Miró a Bella, ella sabía hacer magia, la había visto enfrentarse a Oogie la noche anterior en la carpa. Sí, Mary Poppins quería respuestas.

Estas sin embargo iban a tener que esperar: de un puente superior cayó de repente un enorme fardo que resultó ser uno de los empleados de la fábrica, ahorcado. Sus ojos y lengua habían sido devorados, y también presentaba unas desagradables yagas en el cuello, similares a las de los niños que Oogie había matado en la feria.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Bella, a punto de desmayarse al ver el cadáver. Jim la abrazó mientras desenvainaba su espada y buscaba cualquier leve signo del monstruo a su alrededor.

-Está cerca…-susurró Meg mirando el radar-por la izquierda…

-El radar…-Mary reconoció el ingenio que Cobra Burbujas la había enseñado antes-¿cómo habéis conseguido fugaros?

-Ya ves, servimos para todo-comentó Aladdín risueño-nos ha costado lo nuestro eso sí…

-No podemos matarlo…-recordó Bella angustiada-es inmortal…

De repente las luces de la planta se apagaron, y todo quedó a oscuras. Ya habían pasado por eso antes: Oogie se disponía a atacar.

Una luz proveniente de la punta del paraguas de Mary hizo que el grupo pudiera ver por dónde avanzaba.

-Vas a tener que explicarme un par de cosas cuando esto acabe Mary Poppins-comentó Bert alucinado con los poderes de su compañera.

-No-respondió ella. Luego miró a Bella con seriedad-tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que Oogie Boogie puede ser destruido. Pero para ello necesitaré tu ayuda… porque hay que invocar un poder inmenso para conseguir atrapar a su alma y desterrarla de este mundo.

-Pero yo no… apenas sé hacer magia-explicó Bella en un susurro.

-Calla-la cortó Mary. Acababa de escuchar algo…

- _¿Atrapar su alma y desterrarla de este mundo? ¿Desterrarla?_ -la voz se escuchaba igual que la de Mary, pero se iba volviendo cada vez más desgarrada y aguda- _soy Mary la chupapollas ¡Mary la chupopollas! ¡Vais a morirmorirmorir! ¡Os voy a comer todo!_

-Que… vulgar-dijo Mary llevándose la mano a la nariz para tapársela, asqueada. Un fétido olor empezaba a llenar el ambiente. Quizás venía de los cuerpos abiertos en canal de cinco empleados de la planta que Oogie Boogie lanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-Jim apartó a Lilo evitando que un cuerpo aplastase a la niña. Aladdín miró hacia arriba y distinguió una masa gorda y deforme moviéndose por entre las vigas, cortando varios cables de dónde estaban colgados los cuerpos.

-Capullo…-Aladdín apuntó hacia arriba con su revólver y disparó varias veces. Sin embargo falló todas, y Oogie cortó los últimos cuerpos. Uno de ellos golpeó a Lady Tremaine que se desplomó, contusionada. Aladdín la ayudó a levantarse y luego disparó de nuevo, gastando las últimas balas de la pistola. Esta vez sí consiguió dar a Oogie, que cayó del techo y aterrizó en el suelo cerca de un enorme bidón lleno de agua.

-¡DISPARAD!-gritó Meg mirando a Lady Tremaine, que seguía teniendo las dos pistolas de luz. Ella sin embargo se encontraba dolorida, pero Aladdín cogió una de sus armas y apuntó a Oogie listo para abrir fuego.

-¡ _¡FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU_!-Oogie Boogie giró una manivela mientras reía enloquecidamente, liberando todo el agua retenida en el tanque.

-¡NO!-gritó Mary furiosa al verlo. Era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

-¡MARY POPPINS!-gritó Bert asustado.

-¡DISPARADLO!-gritó Meg.

-¡NNO!-Jim abrazó a Lilo y a Bella. Cerró los ojos un segundo: el impacto iba a ser fuerte.

¡SPLASSSSSSSH! La enorme ola se los llevó por delante a todos menos a Mary que se elevó en su paraguas hasta el techo y luego apuntó con él a Oogie. De la punta del paraguas salieron unas volutas de luz roja que fueron hacia Oogie y le abrasaron la piel. Los bichos que lo conformaban comenzaron a chillar y a deshacerse heridos por el fuego rojo que los iba abrasando. El hechizo de Mary destruía los cuerpos poseídos por espectros impuros. Solo debía ser utilizado en casos de extrema urgencia. Si había un caso así era este.

- _¡RRRRRRRRROOOOORRRRRRRFFFFF!-_ Oogie se retorció de dolor mientras se quemaba poco a poco. Mary volvió a apuntarlo, furiosa, pero él la escupió vómito verde, cegándola momentáneamente. Se lanzó a una ventana tratando de escapar, pero Mary lo retuvo.

-Debí hacer esto la primera vez… pero confiaba en tu recuperación-dijo Mary con voz entrecortada-me equivocaba…

- _Pierdes el tiempo conmigo Mary…-_ rió Oogie escupiendo varios saltamontes por la boca. Mary los deshizo chasqueando los dedos.

-Nunca volverás a matar…-le avisó ella, levantando su paraguas lista para destruir su forma mortal. No daría tiempo al espectro para escapar.

- _Y sin embargo, todos tus amigos van a morir ahogados_ …-comentó Oogie, hablando ahora muy serio. Los insectos de su cuerpo se recompusieron y formaron un rostro humanoide, como el de un joven burlón _-¿qué pasa contigo, Mary Poppins?_

Ella se volvió: el agua arrastraba a Bert y a los desconocidos por los correderos de la planta, directos hacia el desagüe principal. Eran por lo menos cien metros de caída hasta las cloacas.

-Maldita sea…-Mary lanzó una última voluta de humo contra el cuerpo de Oogie, que gritó desesperado y luego echó a volar rápidamente hacia los otros.

-¡NO TE SUELTES!-Jim intentó nadar contracorriente tirando de Lilo y Bella pero fue incapaz, era demasiado peso y el agua iba muy rápido. Intentó pulsar en la muñequera la función de vuelo, pero su traje se había quedado sin energía después de su ataque al tanque en la calle.

Aladdín sí consiguió agarrarse a un saliente de una pared y evitar ser arrastrado, y Meg por su parte clavó el arma en el suelo y aunque el agua siguió corriendo no pudo llevársela consigo.

-¡OOOOOOH!-Bert nadó a crol intentando salvarse pero fue en vano: el agua corría muy velozmente y se los llevaba directos al desagüe de la planta: un enorme agujero infernal por el que desaparecerían como si hubiesen tirado de la cadena.

-¡Nononononono! ¡JODER!-Jim sacó el interfono robado con el que había llamado a su tabla y rápidamente pulsó un comando para atraerla de nuevo. Pero no daría tiempo. Segundos más tarde caían al vacío en una impresionante cascada hacia la oscuridad.

- _¡SEMPERIO!_ -Mary voló hacia ellos veloz como un halcón e igual de certera. Su paraguas hizo el ruido de un cañonazo y una luz similar a la de una bengala voló desde él hacia los caídos, rodeándolos de repente y atrapándolos en unas burbujas de color rosa-¡Os tengo!

-¿Q… qué…?-Jim vio su propio reflejo alucinado en la burbuja donde ahora él y Bella iban montados. En otra estaban Lilo y Lady Tremaine, y en la tercera Pumbaa y Bert.

-Oh…. Ooooh…-Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de nuevo casi al borde del desmayo.

-Joder… esa tía es buena-comentó Aladdín, que acababa de posarse en el suelo después de que todo el agua soltada pasase.

-¡Intenta escapar!-gritó Meg señalando a Oogie Boogie, que se arrastraba rápidamente hacia una tubería aun ardiendo con aquellas extrañas llamas carmesí.

Aladdín era el que estaba más cerca de Oogie así que corrió hacia él. Se había quedado sin balas, pero usaría la poca energía que le quedaba en el traje como fuera para matar a aquel ese hijo de puta. En ese momento la tabla de Jim apareció por un pasillo lateral. Aladdín se montó en ella y la desvió hacia Oogie, dando luego un salto y estampándosela al monstruo en la cabeza.

- _¡BLLLOOOOORRRRRRGGGGGGG….!_ -la cabeza amorfa de Oogie Boogie se espachurró en el suelo salpicando a Aladdín con jugo de insecto. Él chico le sacudió varias veces más con la tabla, "por si acaso". Le tenía verdadera repugnancia a aquel monstruo. Ninguno de sus enemigos anteriores se había ganado tanto su odio.

- _Sempae…-_ a una palabra de Mary, las burbujas explotaron dejando a sus ocupantes en el suelo. Jim solo necesitó un segundo para echar a correr a dónde ya estaban Aladdín y Meg y ponerse a pisotear también lo que quedaba de Oogie Boogie.

-Parad… ¡parad! ¡Alejaos!-ordenó Mary Poppins con decisión. Entonces alzó las manos y volvió a hablar con voz potente, con los ojos brillando.

-¿Qué hace?-le preguntó Jim a Bella, que acababa de alcanzarlo.

-Es un hechizo de exorcismo…-explicó ella que estaba tiritando por la riada pero pese a su consternación no había dejado que el pánico la controlara-por lo que leí sirve para repeler el mal, para contenerlo… pero yo apenas sé cómo utilizarlo.

- _Regna terrae… cantata deo… regna terrae…_ -repetía Mary una vez más. Oogie Boogie se retorcía, furioso, y rugía de nuevo mientras por su boca asomaban afilados dientes que parecían de tiburón.

- _RRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA…. ¡MALDITA! ¡ZORRA, ZORRA PUTA DEL INFIERNO, ZORRA MARY POPPINS COMEPOLLAS! ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATAREEEEEEE!-_ rugió el monstruo retorciéndose de dolor mientras la hacía un corte de manga con sus puños de un solo dedo _-¡CABRONAAAAAAAA!_

-Sal y da la cara, espíritu inmundo… enfréntate al mal, yo te lo ordeno… ¡ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ!-ordenó Mary furiosa. A su alrededor los demás la miraban alucinados. Bert se sonrió para sí.

Pero no era el único que se sonreía. La rasgada boca de Oogie se curvó en una perversa sonrisa mientras el fuego rojo lo consumía y las palabras de Mary lo convulsionaban.

 _-Jojojojojojojo… jejejejejeje…jajajajaja…_ -Oogie escupió una mariquita mientras el suelo y las paredes de la planta eléctrica comenzaban a retumbar de un modo alarmante, haciendo que todos se tambalearan peligrosamente.

-Oh no…-Meg fue la primera en entenderlo-¡rápido, despareced!

-¡No me queda energía!-gritó Jim.

-¡Ni a mí!-por primera vez Lady Tremaine también parecía asustada. También entendía lo que iba a pasar…

Tic-toc-tic-toc… la bomba de relojería colocada por Oogie en el motor de la fábrica había explosionado, y pronto las explosiones se fueron sucediendo en cadena mientras todo el edificio se desmoronaba convirtiéndose en un infierno de llamas.

Mary miró a Oogie Boogie con rabia. El monstruo seguía aprisionado por su hechizo, pero pronto se liberaría.

- _Ya están esperándome Mary zorra Mary… ya están en la casa de los Darling… nadie los va a salvar…-_ dijo lo que quedaba de Oogie sacando su lengua que eran varias larvas entrelazadas.

-No lo hagas. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Mátame a mí…-pidió Mary intentando que no se notara el mucho miedo que tenía-estoy dispuesta a luchar contigo… con todo lo que tengas.

- _Y lo harás…-_ la voz de Oogie sonó mucho más seria ahora, y humana- _te enfrentarás conmigo… y con los corazones de los niños…_

-¡No por fa…!

-¡MARY!-gritó Bert, cogiéndola y señalando a la nube de fuego que iba directa hacia ellos-¡CORRE!

Jim se había montado en su tabla. Quería llevarse a Lilo y a Bella consigo, pero ellas se negaron.

-Podemos desaparecernos, llévatela a ella-dijeron señalando a Lady Tremaine. Jim las miró asustado.

-No quiero que… os pase nada…-dijo preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Llévatela ya!-le apremió Lilo.

-Pero…

Lady Tremaine no dudó un segundo en saltar sobre la tabla para huir. Jim miró una última vez a Lilo y luego pisando a fondo salió disparado de allí hacia uno de los ventanales. El resto del grupo se dispuso a accionar su desmaterializador.

-No…-Mary retuvo a Meg antes de que esta desapareciera-daos la mano…

-Oh…-todos la miraron con sorpresa mientras la maga alzaba sus manos al cielo e invocaba otro hechizo, haciendo unos gestos mágicos extraños, como si estuviese sujetando una esfera. De repente Mary trazó un cuadrado en el suelo, y el fuego que avanzaba hacia ellos desapareció. Bueno, en realidad desapareció absolutamente todo lo que les estaba rodeando, porque Mary Poppins hizo aparecer una casita de la nada, y de repente todos estaban sentados allí, tomando el té, y al asomarse por la ventana de la casita Aladdín pudo ver perfectamente el fuego y el humo calcinando la fábrica mientras todo se desplomaba.

-Verdad que te dije que me parecías una chica interesante-bromeó Bert.

-Suficiente…-Mary se echó té, abstraída, mientras el fuego rugía fuera de un modo escalofriante.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo ha hecho?-preguntó Bella, absolutamente anonadada. Había leído sobre los hechizos de espacio, pero nunca, jamás, pensó que llegaría a ver algo así.

-¿Por qué no nos afecta el fuego?-preguntó Meg mientras se servía también una rápida taza de té para reponer fuerzas. Cabe recordar que llevaban casi doce horas sin comer nada. Meg se acordó del pequeño bastón de regaliz que les había dado Gantz.

-Vaya pregunta. Es una casa mágica, hija. Eso es-dijo Mary con aburrimiento-espero que vuestros amigos se hayan alejado lo suficiente de la fábrica.

Jim y Lady Tremaine observaron cómo los camiones de bomberos se acercaban presurosos a la planta eléctrica intentando apagar sin éxito lo que quedaba de ella, pues estaba totalmente consumida por el fuego.

-Aléjate más…-le ordenó Lady Tremaine asustada. Había conseguido conservar una de sus dos pistolas, pero la otra la había perdido en la riada.

-"Dónde están…-pensó Jim con angustia-¿dónde están?". No podía creerse que hubiera sido tan cobarde de huir dejándolas allí, pero lo habían convencido de que estarían bien. Joder… no podían morir… no iba a permitirlo.

-¡ESPERA!-gritó Lady Tremaine asustada al ver que Jim descendía hacia la fábrica aterrizando en una pequeña torrecilla metálica a la que las llamas no habían alcanzado.

-¡LILO! ¡BELLA!¡ALADDÍN! ¡LILO!-gritó Jim apartando escombros. Una enorme viga estuvo a punto de aplastarlo pero él se apartó a tiempo. Entonces entre el fuego pudo distinguir algo: era un pequeño enjambre de insectos que escapa volando al cielo, echando humo. Oogie Boogie había vuelto a escaparse una vez más.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim furioso. Habían vuelto a perderlo…-¡ALADDÍN! ¡BELLA!

De repente vio algo entre las ruinas que le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. No recordaba haber visto ninguna casita de cuento de hadas en la fábrica antes. Parecía haber estado allí siempre, cubierta de musgo, con su chimenea de piedra y su tejadito rojo, que extrañamente la llama no consumía. Por la pequeña puerta de madera asomó la cabeza de Lilo, que le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

-¡Jim!-llamó, más contenta que unas castañuelas-¡Ven, entra! ¡Es muy divertido!

Mary Poppins abrió la puerta del todo y salió, aferrada como siempre a su paraguas y su bolso negro.

-¡Eh, eh, Mary, espera!-Bert se dio con el bajo techo de la casa al salir detrás de ella-¿a dónde vas?

-Ya te lo he dicho Bert, no voy a explicarte nada de esto-dijo Mary abriendo su paraguas lista para despegar.

-Ya lo sé. Pero vas a ir a por él-dijo Bert muy serio-¿a dónde? Llevaré refuerzos.

Mary no tenía tiempo que perder, pero vio la decisión en los ojos de Bert, y optó por ceder. Después de todo era probable que necesitase ayuda, visto lo visto: Oogie ya estaba preparado para ella, y se le había tendido ya dos emboscadas era muy probable que tuviese ya en mente otra para atraparla y matarla en su confrontamiento final.

-Va a la casa de los Darling-dijo Mary secamente mientras empezaba a elevarse-no sé si llegaré a tiempo. Llama a todas las unidades y diles que intervengan de inmediato. La prioridad es sacar de la casa a los padres y sus hijos.

Si tan solo el señor Darling hubiese contestado a sus llamadas… pero siendo Navidad era normal que no hubiese mirado el teléfono. Maldita, maldita fuera su suerte. Mary Poppins no temía tanto lo que pudiese hacerla Oogie Boogie como lo que les hiciera a los niños. Siempre eran niños. Debía detenerlo.

-¡Y ustedes no hagan nada!-les advirtió Mary al resto, antes de elevarse en el cielo y desaparecer entre las nubes. La nieve caía sobre las llamas de la planta hidráulica, formando una curiosa combinación blanca y roja, colores de la muerte.

-Ya habéis oído, lo mejor es que os retiréis… y me dejéis esas armas-dijo Bert sonriendo amistoso. Jim, Meg, Aladdín y Lady Tremaine alzaron las cejas de un modo tan similar que pareció que lo habían estado ensayando-vale, vale, ya lo pillo… quizás no me las vayáis a dejar.

-El radar…-Meg lo había perdido durante la riada. Encontrarlo ahora entre el voraz fuego sería imposible. Miró a los demás angustiada.

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos ahora?-dijo Bella. Pero Bert ya tenía la respuesta a eso.

-Yo sé a dónde van-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como se esperaba, se encontró con Aladdín, Meg y Lady Tremaine apuntándolo-tranquilos, tranquilos, os lo pienso decir, en serio. Pero me tenéis que prometer que vais a tener cuidado… sobre todo con la niña… ¿no podemos dejarla en algún otro sitio?

-Pues… en realidad…-empezó Jim.

-¡No!-exclamó Lilo enfadada-Hércules dijo que todos éramos necesarios. Yo también. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ya pero… joder Lilo… no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Jim preocupado.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te pase a ti-replicó ella con firmeza-así que iré con vosotros.

-Eres valiente, la verdad-reconoció Bert admirado.

-Sí, sí que lo es-corroboró Aladdín aupando a la niña en sus brazos y alejándola de las ruinas de la fábrica. La casita de Mary Poppins había desaparecido poco a poco hasta ser solo unas trazas de musgo en el suelo-y bueno… ¿nos llevas allí?

Bert miró el fuego y luego al cielo. Los copos de nieve parecían realizar un lento baile mientras caían y caían, cubriéndolo todo con su manto. Bajo la nieve hay calor… bajo el hielo hay siempre un corazón.

-Dirá que no, pero me parece que nos va a necesitar-dijo Bert sonriendo-¡vamos! Hay que encontrar un transporte…

-Genial… ¿no podría darnos Gantz un coche?-protestó Aladdín mientras lo seguía con Lilo en brazos.

Remontaron una nevada ladera dejando la fábrica y los pantanos atrás. Bert buscaba la comisaría más cercana.

-¿Seguro que podemos fiarnos de él?-le susurró Meg a Aladdín, preocupada.

-Sí, tú tranquila-dijo el árabe-hazme caso, sé leer a las personas.

-Ya. De salida me extraña que sepas leer-ironizó ella.

-¿Dónde va ella?-dijo Jim adelantándose, con la _Solaryum_ sujeta en su brazo izquierdo-puedo adelantarme.

-Está bien, te diré el número, emmm, a ver, ella lo dijo antes-Bert sacó su teléfono y lo miró rápidamente-aquí está: sector 3 de Montressor, Kensington 445… es una casa grande, creo.

Al escuchar aquello Jim palideció. Esa dirección le sonaba mucho…

-Espera…-dijo el chico. Ahora visualizaba perfectamente aquella casa en su cabeza. Maldita sea. La vida son coincidencias…

* * *

¿Qué había pasado, mientras tanto?

La casa de los Darling fue viendo el atardecer mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente en su interior, para algunos de sus residentes más que para otros: Miquel, Slightly, Nibs y Tootles habían visto porno en el ordenador del niño quedando alucinados (y secretamente repugnados) de lo que encontraron, y luego se habían viciado a jugar al nuevo _Epic_ que al niño le habían comprado sus padres por Navidad en casa. John por su parte después de terminar los cómics se había puesto a escribir tranquilamente una de sus historias, que nunca dejaba leer a nadie porque le daba mucha vergüenza. Después hizo un intermedio y se fue a charlar con Nana, que estaba poniendo el lavavajillas en la cocina. En cuanto a Wendy terminó de arreglarse y esperó a Peter pacientemente: él no tardó en aparecer, para placer de ella.

"stoy en la puerta" "la de atrás" decían sus escuetos mensajes. Wendy vigiló que Nana no estuviera y luego fue hacia el cobertizo del jardinero. Había una puerta de acceso por allí, pero a esas horas estaba en sombra y los vigilantes de la casa se iban hacia las zonas de sol, dejándola desprotegida un rato. Wendy abrió a Peter muy satisfecha de haber burlado a los vigilantes (no sospechaba, claro, que ya estaban todos muertos, pero claro ella no podía saberlo).

-Hola Wen…-Peter se coló por la puerta y se lanzó sobre sus labios, comiéndoselos con avidez, filtrando su áspera lengua con la pequeña y húmeda lengua de la niña, y apretándola con fuerza contra su delgado cuerpo-Wendy…-susurró en su oído. Peter sabía lo que provocaba en ella. Sabía lo que Wendy disfrutaba con aquel juego, con aquella forma sucia y atrevida de tratarla. Porque ella estaba empezando a aprender que era tan sucia como él…

-Peter…-Wendy notó el sabor a porro de la boca de Peter. Le gustaba el sabor a porro. Él la mordió suavemente en el cuello y luego deslizó sus manos al escote de ella-¡aquí nno!-exclamó Wendy riendo tontamente. Él insistió y ella resistió, aunque en realidad era un juego. Un delicioso juego de niños…

- _Slurp… aaaaajjjj…-_ algo los espiaba desde un seto oscuro. Algo se movía en la sombra, hambriento de sangre y de dolor. Algo que aún se estaba terminando de formar con las criaturas más patéticas y repulsivas que habitaban en Suburbia.

-Tengo… frío…-susurró Wendy. Peter presionó sus pulgares en los pezones de la niña, que ahogó un gemido. Los tenía en punta.

-Ven adentro…-susurró él levantándola la falda y acariciándole las piernas hasta acercarse mucho a sus bragas-ven… quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Una cosa?-repitió Wendy con un tono levemente agudo en la voz-¿qué cosa?

-Una cosa-repitió Peter, besándola de nuevo-ven y te la enseño…

-Dime qué es…-insistió Wendy, pícara. Entonces Peter tomó su mano y la guió hasta su pene. Estaba duro como una piedra, a él le gustaba explicarlo así. Wendy cerró los ojos un segundo notando un escalofrío de placer ante ese tacto. Si, ya conocía al pequeño Peter… como se alegraba de verlo otra vez.

-Joder, tu hermana es una zorra…-comentó Nibbs mientras él, Miquel, Slightly y Tootles los espiaban por la ventana y los veían besándose.

-¿Crees que lo haría conmigo?-le preguntó Slightly a Miquel, esperanzado.

-Claro que no. Dejadla. Es gilipollas-dijo Miquel, asqueado. Estaba harto de ver a Wendy comportarse así. Desde aquella vez que los había pillado desnudos en la habitación a principio de curso, a Miquel no se le iba de la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo Wendy. Él aún era muy pequeño para entenderlo (ella también). Llevaba solo unos diez añitos en este mundo rodeado de infancia e inocencia y de repente en nada todo lo que creía conocer resultaba tener un lado mucho más oscuro, o ser una completa mentira, como la Navidad. Miquel en realidad tenía miedo. Pero no lo iba a mostrar.

-Yo quiero ver como follan-dijo Slightly incapaz de contener su pervertida curiosidad.

-¿Van a follar?-preguntó Tootles, que era el más inocentón.

-¡Pues claro!

-¡Tenemos una partida pendiente! ¿No?-protestó Miquel volviendo a coger los mandos de la consola-luego me dará pasta para que no me chive a papá y a mamá. ¡Vamos, volved, pesados!

-Vale, vale…-dijeron ellos dándose la vuelta. Slightly se quedó un rato más, hasta que Peter y Wendy se metieron dentro, riendo. El chico se quedó unos segundos pensativo, mientras imaginaba como sería aquello y deseaba conseguirlo pronto, pero entonces algo llamó su atención: un arbusto se había movido. Por unos segundos creyó ver algo asomarse, aunque luego solo había hojas.

-Miquel… ¿tenéis animales en el jardín?-preguntó Slightly arqueando una ceja.

-¿Vas a jugar o no?-replicó su amigo enfadado. Slightly caviló un segundo pero luego regresó. Recomenzaron la partida. Mientras tanto Oogie Boogie los observaba.

* * *

-Bueno, po lo meno lo hemo intentado-comentó Sebastián mientras paseaba por las fuertes rodillas de Hércules, que lo miraba curioso.

-A mí me ha parecido un muy buen intento-reconoció el fortachón sonriendo amistosamente: Ariel y el cangrejo habían tratado de distraer a los agentes causando una explosión en la cara norte del edificio para luego liberar a Hércules de la celda especial en la que lo habían metido, pero les había sido del todo imposible lograrlo. Ariel había amenazado con disparar su pistola de luz, pero siendo ella una y ellos al menos veinte, y contando con tan solo un disparo, tuvo que acabar rindiéndose. Ahora Cobra Burbujas tenía tres armas, dos espadas y una granada, además de los trajes de sus tres reclusos, y ellos nada de nada.

-Debéis entender lo delicado de la situación: todo el mundo va detrás de ese asesino, pero nadie consigue cogerlo. Y vosotros… vosotros os atravesáis por en medio-explicó Cobra a Hércules y a Ariel, que vestidos solo con una túnica gris sobrevolaban Suburbia en uno de los vehículos de la agencia- ya he contactado con las familias de Hawkins, Tremaine y Pelekai. Y también con la de esa chica, Bella. Pronto los traeremos a la base Eco para interrogarlos.

-Las familias no saben nada Cobra, y lo sabes. Si pretendes usarlas como arma de chantaje lo pagarás caro-le avisó Hércules, furioso. Cobra Burbujas se ajustó sus gafas mientras lo miraba con escepticismo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que me lo vas a hacer pagar?-preguntó con voz grave Cobra mientras engullía una ensalada en un taper que uno de los agentes le había traído, y observaba las vistas a la ciudad desde el vehículo blindado-porque te he hecho besar la lona. Al gran Hércules…

-No era una pelea justa-reconoció él-ni por mi parte ni por la tuya. Habría que repetirla.

A Ariel le sorprendía la afabilidad con la que se hablaban Cobra Burbujas y Hércules, así como el hecho de que parecieran tan tranquilos con respecto al asunto. El joven héroe miraba a Cobra fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, mientras él simplemente seguía comiendo su ensalada.

-Va a haber que terminar con esto-dijo Hércules-a uno de los dos le toca hacerlo.

Ariel miró a Hércules cada vez más extrañada. Pero… ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Entonces ¿estás seguro de que es él? ¿Cómo puedes estarlo?-dijo Cobra sorprendido. Dos de sus agentes se acercaron a él pero los alejó con un gesto, indicando que deseaba estar solo con los prisioneros.

-Yo no lo estoy, pero Merlín si lo estaba… no debemos correr riesgos, por lo que habría que asegurarse pero… pero sí, yo diría que sí-reconoció Hércules. Miraba a Cobra fijamente, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo aunque no era así-te toca escoger bando, agente Burbujas.

-Claro…-Cobra miró nuevamente a Suburbia. Pasaban por encima del museo arqueológico, cuyas cristaleras reflejaban los autovolantes surcando el cielo-si yo lo hago… se acabó para mí.

-Venga ya… creo que sabes cuidarte perfectamente ¿no es cierto?-rió Hércules. Cobra negó lentamente.

-No se trata de eso. _Sé_ que se acabará-dijo. Ya no parecía tan intimidante. Una aura de tristeza lo rodeaba y Ariel no supo por qué pero hasta le dio lástima.

-Sin embargo es el momento-dijo Hércules tragando saliva y mirándolo- _debe_ ser así. Todos sabíamos a qué atenernos…

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Cobra reflexionaba. El autovolante del D23 cruzó un puente y se internó en el barrio de Yuca, al norte de la zona blanca. Debían estar llevándolos a la base Eco, el refugio secreto del D23 allí.

-Cerrad las ventanas-ordenó Cobra y el vehículo quedó completamente a oscuras. Ariel notó las patitas de Sebastián removerse entre sus dedos. Tenía bastante frío con aquella túnica repugnante. Ojalá pudiera recuperar su traje.

Aunque Ariel no podía verlo, el autovolante se metió en una pared rocosa de las muchas que se elevaban en el barrio de Yuca, y por una compuerta secreta atravesó un largo túnel hasta el hangar de aterrizaje de la base. Allí ya les esperaban varios agentes del D23.

-Burbujas. Muy insatisfactorio-dijo el agente Powers, un hombre de edad ya madura con un grueso bigote-once prisioneros… y se te han escapado ocho…

-Quisiera ver qué harías tú en mi lugar, Powers-replicó Cobra sin dejarse intimidar-¿dónde está el Mayor?

-El Mayor no se encuentra aquí ahora Cobra, tiene una reunión importante-dijo el agente Trigger, compañero de Powers.

-Pues es una pena que vaya a tener que posponerla. Porque yo debo hablar con él-replicó Cobra Burbujas con dureza-avisadlo inmediatamente.

Trigger y Powers se miraron con sorpresa mientras Cobra se habría paso llevando a los prisioneros.

-Pero… no puedes…-replicó Trigger.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-respondió Cobra Burbujas con rudeza. Luego los dejó ahí colgados sin decir nada más.

Hércules observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de Burbujas hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ariel lo miraba con impaciencia. La pelirroja señaló los grilletes eléctricos que les habían puesto en las muñecas, impaciente. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer ahora?

-Debemos irnos ya. Nuestros compañeros nos necesitan-dijo Hércules. Era imposible saber qué opinaba Cobra de aquello, porque permanecía de espaldas, pero Ariel estaba convencida de que no debía de estar muy de acuerdo.

-Llevadlos a una celda de alta seguridad-le dijo a uno de sus agentes-y procurad que esta vez no escapen.

-Okey, _boss_.

Los agentes del D23 se llevaron a rastras a Ariel, Hércules y Sebastián, mientras Burbujas se dirigía a uno de los ascensores con forma de cápsulas de cristal que había en el pasillo del fondo.

-¡DEBES LIBERARNOS COBRA!-gritó Hércules furioso-¡ELLOS MORIRÁN! ¡SUÉLTANOS!

-Enseguida estaré con ellos-le dijo Cobra a uno de sus agentes subiendo al ascensor-¿dónde está el otro?

-En la cuarta-su acompañante pulsó el botón de la cuarta planta-verá como lo tienen…

Cobra cruzó un largo pasillo que llevaba hasta una amplia estancia. En el centro de ella, retenido por grilletes eléctricos, se encontraba Jack Skeleton, que sonreía como siempre con aquel aire maniaco mientras guiñaba lentamente los agujeros de su calavera que en otro momento fueron ojos.

-Jack Skeleton, supongo-dijo Burbujas secamente.

-¿Supone?-repitió Skeleton burlón-me han hablado de usted. Cobra Burbujas… eso sí que es un nombre sugerente.

-Me alegra que le guste. Quiero que hablemos claro, así que espero que entienda mi necesidad de no perder el tiempo-dijo Cobra apretando los dientes. Skeleton lo sopesó durante unos segundos, entendiendo que con él no iba a ser tan sencillo. Finalmente inclinó su cabeza levemente, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Si intentaba hacer un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo, las esferas eléctricas que retenían sus brazos y piernas le darían tremendas descargas.

-El D23 tiene la misión de destruir al prófugo de la justicia Damien Brahms, ahora Oogie Boogie-explicó Cobra con voz mecánica-aunque podemos hacerlo perfectamente con nuestros medios, sería preferible que usted colaborase y nos diese cierta información sobre él que necesitamos saber para ser… más eficaces en la tarea.

Cobra esperó paciente a la respuesta de Skeleton. El prisionero parecía desconcertado.

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué quieren matarlo? Ustedes fueron los que pidieron dejarnos con vida a los dos hace cinco años-dijo el esqueleto.

-A sí que lo sabe-dijo Cobra.

-Pues claro…-Skeleton rió levemente, pero las esferas amenazaron con darle una descarga si se reía demasiado-¿por qué iba a dejarnos si no vivos un gobierno que ejecuta a casi todos los asesinos y rateros de la calle y no invierte ni un mickey en programas de reforma social? El mayor fallo de Suburbia está en la falta de empatía, yo siempre lo he dicho.

-Dígame… ¿en qué consistía exactamente el ritual que ejecutó con Oogie Boogie?-preguntó Cobra Burbujas mientras dos de sus agentes activaban la grabadora de la conversación.

-Se trata de un conjuro escrito en un libro de magia negra que conseguimos robar a la Estrella… ¿conoce la Estrella Azul, agente Burbujas?-preguntó Jack Skeleton con voz lúgubre.

-Conozco muchas cosas…

-Entonces sabrá que para utilizar hechizos de magia negra un académico de la Estrella debe tener el rango de mago de primer grado. Yo carecía de cualquier rango porque carezco de poderes mágicos. Pero la magia, aunque no sea innata, si se puede adquirir…

-Y usted así lo hizo-completó Cobra.

-El ritual debía unir a dos almas (en este caso la mía y la de Oogie), haciendo que una se alimentase de la otra, y así alcanzara la inmortalidad. Yo naturalmente no le conté esto a Oogie… lo que le dije fue que ambos viviríamos para siempre una vida perfecta… la realidad era que él iba a morir, y yo podría vivir para siempre gracias a su muerte. Estúpido…

-Entonces… ¿cómo…?

El rostro de Jack Skeleton se contrajo en un gesto más agresivo mientras hablaba nuevamente. Podía entenderse que pese a su frialdad y pretendida burla, el odio y la rabia por la situación en la que se encontraba lo carcomían por dentro sus huesos huecos.

-El ritual nos ató a ambos a la vida, de un modo que no esperábamos. Ahora ninguno podemos morir, pero la vida de ninguno de los dos está completa. No habitamos un cuerpo por pleno derecho. Y ambos creemos que al matar al otro podremos encontrar la paz que nuestra alma necesita.

-Entonces usted también quiere matarlo…-observó Cobra. Skeleton parpadeó lentamente.

-En realidad me gusta más verlo sufrir así… es delicioso ver como provoca tanto sufrimiento a sus víctimas, como se las ingenia para torturarlas de esos modos tan horrendos, solo porque espera conseguir que sufran más que él mismo. Pero eso es imposible, nadie sufre más que el mismo. Debo reconocerlo… me encanta.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan duras que hasta Cobra se detuvo unos instantes. La labia de Skeleton era tan escalofriante como su aspecto. Burbujas sabía que era tan peligroso como Oogie o más, porque era demasiado inteligente. Tenía que contenerlo como fuera.

-¿Hay algún modo rápido de matarlo? Una forma… de destruirlo para siempre…-susurró Cobra acercándose a Jack. El esqueleto lo miró fijamente. Burbujas era sin duda la visita más interesante que recibía desde Mary Poppins.

-No, no creo que la haya. Aunque claro… ustedes no son los únicos que lo están buscando… ah… ya lo sabe-inquirió. Aunque no veía los ojos de Burbujas y el agente permanecía inexpresivo, Skeleton era un gran lector de mentes-sí, sí, sí… puede que ella sí sepa como matarlo. Pero tal vez necesita ayuda… ¿qué le retiene, agente Burbujas? Veo… veo una lucha interior…

Cobra ordenó al agente que lo acompañaba que cortase la grabación y luego se dirigió de nuevo al angosto pasillo.

-Ahora lo único que quiero que vea es su celda hermética. Permanecerá allí hasta mi próxima visita.

-¿Pero va a lograr vencer a Oogie Boogie en serio? ¿Sin más ayuda? No lo creo…-se mofó Jack Skeleton. Cobra lo miró ceñudo una última vez, antes de que las compuertas se cerraran y el ascensor comenzase su bajada.

-Bien… movámoslo-le dijo uno de los agentes del D23 al otro, mirando a Jack.

* * *

Cobra bajó hasta la celda donde tenían retenidos a Hércules, Ariel y Sebastián. El cangrejo daba vueltas en círculos murmurando palabras incomprensibles, impaciente, y haciendo _clak clak_ con sus pincitas.

-Eto no puee ser bueno, eto no lo puee sé… no van a detené a todo y no van a enserrá de por via-se lamentaba el cangrejo. De repente se detuvo, teniendo una idea. Avanzando hacia Ariel la miró esperanzado-si avisamo a tu padre… el todavía pue echarno una aleta… solo hay que conseguí asercarse a la costa…

-¿A pa… mi padre?-Ariel le miró con sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en enfado-no sabemos nada de él ni de Atlántica… deben de estar reconstruyendo el palacio…

-Te equivoca Arie la siudá ya ha sio recuperada-la explicó Sebastián con convencimiento-me lo contó un salmón que vi en el pantano que venía de allí… lo pese que habían huido ya han vuelto a la siudá y han venio de otro mare para ayudá a reconstruila. Y tu padre… el rey ya se está recuperando… etuvo grave pero se pondrá bien…

Ariel le había dado la espalda a Sebastián pero no se perdía ni una sola de sus palabras. ¿Su padre se estaba recuperando? ¿Atlántica había sobrevivido? No quería saberlo, simplemente no quería. Necesitaba romper con el pasado. Pero uno no puede cortar de golpe sus orígenes y su sangre. Simplemente porque es lo es.

-Si me permites el atrevimiento yo te diría que tu padre te quería-intervino Hércules con voz cálida-él trazó conmigo el plan para derrotar a Úrsula y aunque le avisé de que su vida corría peligro estuvo dispuesto a ello por ti. Creo que podrías tomar eso como una prueba sólida de su amor-defendió.

Ariel le miró de reojo. Al hablarla Hércules así la chica se ruborizó levemente. Se sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Y cuando la hablaba era tan comprensivo… tan protector. Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que él decía. No quería ni hablar de su hogar. Y aun así esa noche podía morir, y nunca más volvería a ver a ninguna de sus hermanas, ni a su padre. ¿Las echaba de menos? No, no lo hacía. No las necesitaba para nada. Y aun así… deseaba verlas a todas… explicarles el miedo que sentía. Incluso a Attina, pese a todo lo ocurrido. Incluso a ella.

-La familia es complicada-susurró Hércules, comprensivo-pero créeme… es una de las pocas cosas por las que merece la cosa luchar.

-Ya… yo estoy harta de luchar-susurró Ariel abrazándose a sí misma con dolor. Entonces para su sorpresa él la abrazo, y ella notó el calor de sus musculosos pectorales, recostándola en ellos.

-Lo sé… pero todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo-dijo-todo saldrá bien.

Sebastián los observó y negó con la cabeza lentamente. No. Claro que no iría bien. Morirían. Todos morirían, de un modo u otro. Igual que había muerto aquel viejo que era mago, y la mujer rubia, y el pobre Timón, y se imaginaba que tantos otros.

-No te preocupes por Aladdín… él estará bien, sabe cuidarse-la tranquilizó Hércules apartando ya su brazo de ella y acomodándose en la celda. Ariel le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Al… Aladdín?-repitió, pasmada. Hércules frunció levemente el ceño, confuso.

-Oh, perdona… no, nada…

-Nosotros no, no…-Ariel no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al decirlo-no sé por qué… da igual…

-Ya…

-Da lo mismo…

Tanto Hércules como Ariel estaban visiblemente colorados y ahora miraban cada uno a un lado. Ambos eran bastante retraídos en esos temas, les costaba mucho abrirse al respecto. Ariel sin embargo sí que por otra parte lo anhelaba cada vez más. Anhelaba un beso. Aquel joven era muy atractivo, un poco mayor que ella, pero simplemente impresionante, y muy, muy bueno. Quería besarle en los labios. Aunque por otra parte pensar en Aladdín también la hacía sentir como en un sueño. Pero Aladdín tenía novia, o al menos eso decía él…

-Ojalá yo pueda hacérselo entender a Meg…-dijo Hércules. Ariel, que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se reincorporó de golpe.

-Q…¿el qué?-preguntó, desconcertada. Ya se imaginaba la respuesta…

-Que la quiero. Que todavía la quiero… que la querré siempre…-susurró el chico, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Luego la miró, avergonzado-lo siento, no quiero molestarte pero… reencontrármela así de repente ha sido extraño… y creo que puedo confiar en ti.

-Sí puedes-se apresuró a decir Ariel-pero… ¿qué pasó entre vosotros…?

Le seguía preocupando el tiempo que corría y la cada vez más falta de esperanza, pero no veía un modo de salir de aquella celda hermética, y tampoco había otra cosa que hacer. La historia de Hércules le interesaba cada vez más.

-Bueno, ella…-empezó a decir el chico, cuando del ascensor del fondo entró Cobra Burbujas, y todos los agentes que estaban de vigilancia se incorporaron para saludarlo.

-Dejadnos-ordenó él. Los vigilantes vacilaron pero Cobra hizo crujir un poco el cuello con impaciencia y todos obedecieron a una. Cobra acercó su huella dactilar a la puerta y la abrió, dejando salir a los tres presos-es hora de marcharos, tenéis una misión que cumplir y yo también.

-No lo entiendo…-susurró Ariel, confundida.

-No es fácil de entender-reconoció Cobra-os marcharéis, pero tengo una condición, gladiador.

Hércules ya iba hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar eso. Miró a Cobra con impaciencia.

-No voy muy bien de tiempo…-dijo, y por primera vez pareció más preocupado.

-No me importa-replicó Cobra Burbujas impasible-yo haré lo que debo, pero tú debes hacer lo que te pida. Me pediste una revancha… y te la voy a conceder…

Hércules miró a Cobra con asombro. El agente se había vuelto a quitar la chaqueta y se estaba desabrochando la camisa.

-Esta vez sin trucos. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Quiero ver… quién eres.

Hércules miró a Ariel que negó con la cabeza. Ya que estaban libres se tenían que pirar ahora mismo.

-Está bien-accedió el héroe, sacudiéndose sus rizos cobrizos-pero seré rápido.

-Sí, yo también…

Cobra Burbujas hizo crujir sus nudillos. Si ya había vencido al chico una vez cuando contaba con plenitud de fuerzas… ¿cómo iba Hércules a vencerlo ahora…?

* * *

Oogie Boogie no había tardado más que unos minutos en llegar hasta la casa de los Darling, donde el resto de criaturas que había apostado allí ya lo estaban esperando. De nuevo se iban recomponiendo formando su repulsivo cuerpo, sus manos, su tripa y su boca, mientras que una tela de un color verde sucio lo iba encerrando poco a poco. Oogie sonrió lentamente mientras una serpiente verde subía por su garganta y se convertía en su lengua. La nieve caía lentamente. Recogiendo un copo se lo llevó a la boca y lo masticó lentamente. No sentía el sabor, pero sentía el hambre. Nunca estaba saciado. Ni de comida, ni de bebida. Ni siquiera de la carne humana. Su alma nunca encontraría reposo porque su alma ya no existía, ahora era una versión imperfecta y pútrida de lo que había sido una vez, y con cada muerte que cometía, cada crueldad que realizaba se acercaba más y más al mismísimo Infierno.

No podía saciarse nunca de los deseos del cuerpo ni de la paz del alma. Pero podía saciarse de venganza. Jugueteando una vez más con su dado especial lo arrojó al aire. Ya había tirado tres veces: la fuga del manicomio (primera tirada obligatoriamente para salir), la matanza en la feria (suma tres puntos) y el señor Darling, a cuya familia estaba a punto de sacrificar en honor a su propio ser. Le quedaban otras tres tiradas, dos reservadas a Mary y a Skeleton y una más, la especial, la que sí o sí sería la definitiva. Pero antes de eso debía vengarse de ellos dos. El dado decidiría de cuál de ellos primero. Odiaba a Mary Poppins con todas sus fuerzas y suponía un gran peligro para él, pero si tuviera que elegir optaría primero por Jack. Jack Skeleton, el hombre, el monstruo que le había hecho aquello. La persona con cuya alma había efectuado la mayor conexión quizás entre dos seres, y ahora ambos vivían aquella condena porque los dos se negaban a abandonar la vida.

Como había sido el conocerlo en aquella facultad, hace ya tantos años. Un profesor astuto, con una dialéctica increíble, todo aquel conocimiento, y sus palabras… como lo habían alimentado, como le habían insuflado… el amor de Oogie hacia Jack había derivado en una enfermiza obsesión por él, hasta el punto de que no podía dejar de mirarlo, y se deleitaba con solo escucharlo respirar. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de complacerlo. Y lo había hecho…

 _-Ponte esto…-Jack (Jonathan) le ofreció una máscara negra con unos orificios solo para la nariz y la boca. Tenía pinchos en la cabeza, y estaba hecha de cuero negro._

 _-Ssí…-Brahms cogió la máscara. Ya se había quitado la camisa, y sus michelines estaban manchados con la sangre de los niños asesinados. La pequeña capilla estaba bloqueada con los fémures del sacerdote que habían asesinado unas horas antes, y que habían colocado en las argollas para que fuese imposible abrirla desde fuera. Los niños que acudirían a la catequesis con él estaban ahora todos muertos y abiertos en canal, colgando uno cerca de cada columna de la capilla. El Cristo en la cruz que presidía la pequeña iglesia estaba puesto boca abajo, y ellos habían escrito todo tipo de signos groseros en su cuerpo e incluso puesto un juguete obsceno en la boca. En el suelo pintados había estrellas mágicas y símbolos paganos de invocación satánica. El sarcófago estaba a un lado, preparado, y sobre el altar al lado del vino y el pan había un afilado cuchillo. Jonathan lo miraba con miedo. Debía usarlo, pero le daba miedo el dolor. Sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo. Y Oogie como para seguirlo, hasta donde fuera._

 _-Desvístete…-Jonathan fue llenando el cáliz bendito con la sangre de los niños mientras leía las palabras escritas en el libro. Era una copia del Doomulacrum. Había tenido que sesgar más de veinte vidas para conseguirlo, pero había merecido la pena-slogbjksa jora futrah gantz sryptah…_

 _Brahms ya estaba desnudo cuando Jonathan fue hacia él. El doctor se quitó su elegante toga y su sombrero, revelando su larga melena rubia, que Brahms acarició embelesado. Jonathan Skellingtong era tan atractivo, en todos los sentidos. Era una belleza morbosa, una personalidad inteligente y malvada que atraía a los hombres como el poder a la corrupción._

 _-Bebe…-Jontahan dejó a Brahms beber mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Luego comenzó a masturbarlo mientras bebía él también de la sangre. El rojo líquido goteó por las bocas de ambos mientras se besaban y se mordían los labios ávidamente. Brahms gimió con fuerza mientras Jonathan le ajustaba una cadena al cuello y otras en la cintura, dominándolo como si fuera su perro. Y como a un perro iba a tratarlo._

 _-Ooooooogh…. ¡OOOOOOOH!-gimió Brahms mientras Jontahan lo penetraba por detrás sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni compasión y comenzaba a envestirloviolentamente-¡OOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAA!_

 _-Oogie Boogie… mi Oogie…-susurró Jonathan apretando los pequeños aros que colgaban de los pezones de Brahms y tirando de las cadenas, ahogándolo. Sabía que es lo que le hacía daño, pero a él le gustaba. Damien amaba el dolor. Eso los unía. Igual que la maldad._

 _Jonathan penetró a Brahms con cada vez más violencia haciéndole sangrar mientras tiraba tan fuerte de sus pezones que los piercings le pusieron la piel roja, y le azotaba en el gordo trasero con fuerza. Finalmente terminaron de hacerlo y colocándose el uno encima del otro en direcciones opuestas engulleron el semen el uno del otro, mordiéndose y arañándose mientras lo hacían._

 _Jonathan había seguido pronunciando las palabras memorizadas del complicado rito. Los tatuajes de su cuerpo eran marcas negras de sus propios huesos. Al parecer eso le permitiría volver a recuperar su cuerpo una vez muriera. Y en perfecto estado, totalmente sano. Se le llamaba el Rito de la Agonia. Está bastante claro por qué._

 _-Nggggggggmmmmmnnn…-volvieron a besarse y entonces Jack le arrancó de un mordiscó el labio inferior a Brahms. El chico soltó un alarido, sorprendido, y entonces de una patada Skellingtong lo arrojó al sarcófago que supuestamente ambos debían ocupar._

 _-¡ESPERA!-gritó Brahms sorprendido. Pero era tarde: Skellintong lo había encadenado bien dentro del ataúd de hierro, y ahora le sonreía, burlón. Totalmente inmovilizado y con la máscara sado aún impidiéndole ver nada Brahms estaba totalmente a su merced._

 _-Lo siento mucho Brahms, pero querías que fuésemos uno. Tu alma lo será, en la mía. Porque solo yo viviré-explicó Jack mientras iba a la parte trasera de la iglesia y sacaba una enorme caja. La había escondido allí días antes de ir ambos a comenzar el ritual._

 _-¡ESPERA! ¡NO!-rugió Brahms, tratando de liberarse inútilmente._

 _-Sssssssh, tranquilo Oogie, tranquilo… solo son unos amigos…-explicó Skellingtong mientras abría la caja: unos enormes escarabajos negros fueron cayendo uno tras otro al ataúd, moviendo las pinzas de su boca con avidez. Enseguida olfatearon la carne de Brahms, y acercándose a sus rellenos y rosados muslos le asestaron un buen bocado, arrancando la carne de cuajo y masticándola complacidos._

 _-¡RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!-chilló Brahms. Ni siquiera podía ver quien lo estaba matando así, pero los escarabajos mordían y mordían sin compasión. Skellintong agradeció haber encontrado en el mercado negro unos escarabajos que no se comieran los unos a los otros, o en el tiempo de espera seguramente se habrían destruido entre ellos._

 _-Lo siento Oogie… pero tenía que hacerlo. No pienso disfrutar de la eternidad con alguien tan vulgar como tú a mí lado. Como ya te dije, los dioses son filósofos porque solo ellos merecen ser inmortales-rió Jack entre dientes mientras se echaba su larga melena rubia hacia atrás y luego cerraba el ataúd y le echaba el cerrojo. La tapa de la caja se tambaleó, desesperada, mientras dentro Brahms la golpeaba desesperado por salir. No temía perder la vida. Pero aquel no era el plan. Ahora estaba simplemente bloqueado… su mente simplemente no podía asimilar que él le hubiese hecho algo así. Jack lo sabía, y disfrutaba enormemente con ello. Habían sido dos maravillosos años al lado de Oogie, matando, follando y estudiando la magia negra de la Nigromancia, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba más, y para Jack si había algo satisfactorio era deshacerse de alguien y hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba más. Era otro enfermo modo más de alimentar su ego._

 _-Siente la muerte… aulla por ello… araña que sube… sangre en el pecho…toma al diablo… toma mi cuerpo-recitó Jonathan Skellintong mientras tomaba el cuchillo de la mesa del altar y se comía el pan. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, porque le tocaba a él sentir el dolor para ello. Y debía forzarse a hacerlo hasta el final._

 _-Aaaaaaaaah… aaaaaaaah… nnno…. Aaaah…-Jonathan se acercó el cuchillo al dedo y se cortó la yema lentamente hasta dar luego un tajo rápido, cayendo esta al suelo, dejando un reguero de sangre-aaaaaaaah…-poco a poco fue cortándose todas las yemas. Luego fue pelando los dedos, uno a uno. Dentro del ataúd, Brahms gritaba y luchaba contra los bichos. Logró aplastar a algunos, pero eran cientos y muy resistentes. Notó como se le metían en fila por el ano e iban arrancando carne del interior. Escalaban por sus intestinos e iban comiéndoselo todo. Brahms apenas podía pensar… pero una palabra se iba formando en su mente: traición, traición… traición de Jack… venganza._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!-Jack se rasgó las mejillas y se arrancó de un tirón la piel de las pestañas y la frente. El dolor lo hizo tambalearse, pero se había drogado para perder parte del sentido del tacto y era capaz de soportarlo a duras penas._

 _Se quedó afónico de tanto gritar mientras se iba cortando poco a poco la piel del pecho bajando luego a los muslos. Se desolló toda la carne pegada a los huesos, y los miembros cartilaginosos como las orejas y la nariz los cortó en tajos rápidos, cayendo junto a las yemas de los dedos y posteriormente los testículos y el pene._

 _Dando tumbos Jack terminó de arrancarse tendones de la piel. Estaba agonizando mientras terminaba su enloquecida carnicería, pero al menos confiaba en que Oogie estuviese sufriendo también: efectivamente su compañero había sido troceado y comido por los insectos carnívoros hasta los huesos, de modo que rápidamente fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo huesos. Entonces Jack abrió un pequeño orificio del sarcófago, por el que empezaron a escapar escarabajos mientras él vertía gasolina dentro. Luego se la echó por encima, haciendo que su piel en carne viva le doliera de un modo tan insoportable que cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Permaneció así tirado unos minutos hasta que recuperó la conciencia._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-jadeó, histérico. Apenas entendió lo que pasaba sacó de su túnica tirada en el suelo el mechero y se prendió fuego con él. La gasolina prendió al momento tanto en su cuerpo como en el interior del ataúd. Jack se dejó caer encima del ataúd y apoyando la cabeza en la cubierta metálica gritó nuevamente mientras el dolor lo mataba definitivamente… bueno, no lo mataba… lo hacía nacer de nuevo._

 _En unos minutos la capilla estaba llena de humo y el Cristo se consumía también en las llamas, mientras sus ojos parecían llorar sangre viendo aquel lamentable espectáculo. El cuerpo de Jonathan era ahora solo un esqueleto, al que el fuego era incapaz de consumir por algún motivo. Lentamente, su cráneo comenzó a moverse y miró hacia la salida de la iglesia. La boca fue esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa mientras temblando se iba incorporando poco a poco. Estaba vivo… estaba vivo… no entendía nada, pero estaba vivo…_

 _-¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS! ¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!-gritaba la policía desde fuera. Los padres de los niños habían denunciado su aparición demasiado tarde. Cuando los policías echaron a bajo las puertas y se encontraron con aquel impactante espectáculo, una agente incluso se desmayó._

 _Pero solo estaba el ataúd. El esqueleto había oído._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha podido pasar aquí?-preguntó el capitán de la policía, totalmente horrorizado. Su primer oficial no pudo responderle porque estaba ocupado vomitando-¿Qué cojones ha pasado?_

 _-Están muertos… todos muertos… el sacerdote…-le enseñó otro de sus agentes que sí conservó la calma. Los huesos descuartizados del cura estaban por el suelo. El capitán los examinó conmocionado mientras los demás apagaban el fuego y acordonaban la zona._

 _-Estremecedor… totalmente macabro._

 _-Pero… ¿por qué?-dijo otra agente, acercándose al ataúd… ¿por qué?_

 _Disparando al cerrojo y abriendo la caja descubrió solo unos infectos escarabajos que se revolvían y pataleaban de modo extraño. Aparentemente no les pasaba nada, pero parecían estar sufriendo un ataque. Solo habían sobrevivido unos diez, al resto el fuego los había matado. Pero los que quedaban se comportaban de un modo extraño._

 _-¿Qué cree que…?-preguntó la agente cogiendo a uno de ellos, cuando el escarabajo la pegó un mordisco en el dedo-¡AU!_

 _-¿Clarisse?-preguntó el capitán, volviéndose con sorpresa. El escarabajo saltó sobre la agente y la mordió en la nariz ávidamente. El resto lo imitaron y atacaron también a la mujer, sacándola los ojos._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MATADLOS!-ordenó el capitán de policía, y él y sus hombres los pisotearon hasta matarlos a todos-ya está… tranquila Clarisse, ya está… no…_

 _-¡UAAAAAA! ¡ESTOY CIEGA! ¡ME HAN DEJADO CIEEEGAAAA!-gritó la agente retorciéndose mientras sus compañeros corrían a socorrerla. Ninguno de ellos podría volver a dormir tranquilo por las noches. Nunca. El recuerdo de aquella escena espectral los perseguiría para siempre, al igual que luego a los padres de los desdichados niños y feligreses del sacerdote._

 _-Nuestra alma se fue arrastrando… vagamos y vagamos sin conciencia ni entendimiento… olvidamos hasta nuestro propio nombre… hasta que nos recompusimos…-_ gruñó Oogie con agresividad- _sí, Jack… la vida es para los filósofos… pero no quiero vida. Quiero muerte… jojojojojo… quiero matar… matarte… y jugar… lo más importante es jugar… jojojejajo… jo…_

Oogie Boogie terminó de masticar ese copo de nieve mientras el dolor del recuerdo paseaba por los límites de su conciencia. Era el momento de ponerse en marcha. Olía la felicidad de los niños en la casa. Y olía algo más… algo muy tentador. Olía a sexo. Sexo de menores… mmmmmmn… que olor tan suculento…

- _¿Quieres que juguemos, Jack? Jugaremos…-_ rió Oogie.

¿Quién de los dos sería el rey, el más terrible y siniestro señor de la muerte en Suburbia? Él, desde luego. Su poder se acrecentaba por momentos, y con unos cuantos niños más sería imposible detenerlo. Estaba más vivo que nunca.

* * *

En la casa Miquel y sus amigos habían puesto muy alta la música en los altavoces de su consola y Nana intentaba entrar en el cuarto para hacerlos callar, pero la habían bloqueado. La vieja perrita volvió refunfuñando por el pasillo, cuando vio como algo verde y raro se movía por él. Extrañada fue en su busca, pero no vio nada. Entonces reparó en algo en el suelo. Un líquido verde.

-Qué asco…-murmuró, mientras iba a por la fregona. Iban a ponerla perdida la moqueta.

En su habitación John continuaba escribiendo su historia, de ciencia ficción y fantasía, con elfos, hadas y dragones, pero ahora se había puesto la música en los cascos y permanecía aislado del mundo. Tal vez por eso no vio pasar un enorme pegote por su ventana deslizándose tejado arriba. Ni la luz cada vez más fuerte que provenía del jardín…

En cuanto a Wendy, era la que más absorta estaba de los tres: Peter había sacado de su mochila una cachimba portable y le estaba enseñando cómo funcionaba mientras la calentaba. Era de plástico transparente, y brillaba con un resplandor verdoso. El chico cogió la pipeta y se la metió en la boca, dando una honda calada con la que hizo un anillo de humo. Wendy rió, impresionada. Su chico malo…

-Toma. Prueba-la ofreció él-relaja mazo.

-Nno…-lo rechazó ella. Aunque su padre les había advertido cientos de veces de los peligros de las drogas Wendy se moría de ganas de probarla, solo que no quería aceptar a la primera. Tenía que hacerse la difícil un poco más.

-Prueba… venga…-Peter le metió la pipa en la boca, y Wendy chupó lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Peter la observó hacerlo. Vio los labios de la niña salivar mientras el humo se filtraba hacia dentro. Lo que él quería hacerle a esos labios…

-Cof, cof…-Wendy apartó el humo con las manos mientras lagrimeaba-nno me gusta… para…

-No me hables como si tuvieras tres años-replicó Peter mientras dejaba su abrigo a un lado y la miraba-te tienes que acostumbrar, pero relaja un montón. Ya no somos putos niños… ¿no?

-Nno…-reconoció Wendy. Ella no quería ser una niña, quería ser una mujer. De hecho ya lo era. Tomando la cachimba volvió a fumar la hierba y la sensación fue convenciéndola rápidamente. Sí, aquello sabía muy bien. Y se iba sintiendo mejor, más relajada. ¿Sería su propia sugestión mental, o de verdad estaba pasando…? Vaya, la verdad es que estaba mucho mejor. Además estaba muy contenta. Miró a Peter mientras una lenta sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios, y luego extendió las manos hacia él.

-Bésame…-pidió con voz aguda. Él se apresuró a complacerla. Peter besuqueó a Wendy en los labios y la barbilla sentándola encima suyo y acariciándola todo el cuerpo. Entonces, como ella ya se esperaba, comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. La chica ahogó un gemidito dando a entender que la complacía, eso lo hacía más divertido. Peter la besó con más fuerza y Wendy dejó que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, ambas llenas de aquel extraño sabor a droga, mientras Peter la bajaba el vestido y metía las manos por dentro de su sujetador, acariciando sus pequeñas tetitas. Wendy comenzó a soltar pequeños gemiditos, muy agudos y desesperantes. Eran ridículos, pero a Peter lo ponían todavía más cachondo. Ella cerró los ojos y se frotó contra el cuerpo de él, calentándolo, con lo que Peter sin poder resistirse la tumbó en la cama y la fue besando por todo el cuerpo con avidez. Peter era como Jim y sus amigos un adicto al sexo, pero al contrario que ellos tenía un problema con los tiempos, porque apenas era capaz de aguantarse cuando tenía ganas. Debía empezar a hacerlo y cuanto antes. Luego lamentaba el quedar saciado tan rápido, pero era incapaz de resistir sus propias ansias cuando empezaba.

-Mmmmmmmnnnn… Wen… joder… di mi nombre…-susurró, bajándola las bragas.

-Nno… no hagas eso…-pidió ella avergonzada. Travieso, Peter se inclinó ante su vagina y comenzó a besarla, haciendo chillar de nuevo a la chica , que agitó sus blancas piernas en el aire mientras Peter se las sujetaba y besaba sus pies.

-Venga… di mi nombre…-pidió, sugerente.

-Ssí… iiiiiiiih… Peter… Peeeter… iiiiiiih…-gimió Wendy mientras Peter se metía sus dedos de los pies en la boca-¡Peter!

Él siguió encima de ella mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su delgado y pálido cuerpo y dejaba que Wendy le besara los lunares del torso. Distraídos como estaban devorándose en la cama no notaban como los insectos se iban colando por debajo de la puerta, sin ni siquiera avisar. Los insectos los miraban. Veían como aquellos cachorros humanos copulaban, como gozaban de un modo tan pleno que para un animal invertebrado no es posible sentir. En los ocho ojos de las peludas tarántulas se reflejó el pene de Peter cuando este lo dejó al descubierto y se lo acercó al rostro de su novia.

-Wen… Wendy, tú me… ¿me lo chuparías…?-preguntó sin darle más rodeos. Ella le miró sorprendida. Quería, pero le daba miedo… no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lentamente fue acercando su cabeza al miembro erecto del chico, que respiraba entrecortadamente por la emoción.

Las arañas miraban. Las cucarachas también. Y cada vez se iban extendiendo más por la habitación. Wendy chupaba. Eso sí que sabía raro. Y bien… los insectos percibían con su hipersensibilidad los gruñidos de Peter, que sujetaba el pelo de la cabeza de la chica como siempre había deseado hacer. Él parecía tan complacido por ella. Tan embriagado por su femenina e íntima esencia.

 _Le matarían primero._

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Slightly con sorpresa cuando de repente la consola se les apagó-¡JODER!-habían perdido la partida.

-Se ha ido la luz-comentó Tootles. Miraron a Miquel, que observaba al techo extrañado. ¿La luz? ¿Cómo era posible? Su padre pagaba a la mejor empresa de Suburbia, no era tan fácil que pasara algo así…

-Voy a ver-dijo el niño mientras sacaba su interfono y encendía la linterna-esperadme aquí…

-Vale.

Miquel se asomó al pasillo e iluminó a un lado y a otro con la linterna. Quiso llamar a Nana o salir al pasillo, pero por algún motivo se quedó paralizado. Vamos, no era el momento de ser cobardes: hacía ya un año que no le temía a la oscuridad, y no iba a dejarse achantar así por un simple apagón delante de sus amigos, se burlarían de él. Hasta él mismo lo haría.

-¿Nana?-Miquel avanzó por el pasillo lentamente escuchando las voces de sus amigos susurrar detrás suyo-¿Nana? Mierda…

-Creo que es un apagón…-dijo Tootles asustado.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!-le dijo Nibs pegándole una colleja-¡tontolculo!

-A lo mejor no es eso… a lo mejor son ladrones de los que detuvo su padre-dijo Slightly con maldad-que vienen a vengarse…

Miquel se quedó paralizado al oírlo. Su padre ya los había advertido en las semanas anteriores sobre aquello. Pero no era posible… según les había dicho el señor Darling Oogie Boogie no sabía dónde ellos vivían, y tampoco sabía que él era quién había conseguido encontrarlo la última vez. La casa estaba protegida por seis agentes de policía especiales durante todo el día. Era difícil que ese monstruo se acercara… era difícil…

-Ugh…-Miquel pisó una cucaracha que correteaba por el pasillo, indefensa, y asqueado apartó su piececito-¡qué asco!

-¿Qué pasa Mike?-preguntó Slightly sobresaltándolo al acercarse por detrás suyo-tío, tranquilo…

-¿Nana? ¡Nana, joder!-llamó Miquel con angustia. Pero su vieja cuidadora no contestaba. Ahí fue cuando Miquel supo de seguro que las cosas no iban bien: Nana siempre contestaba, nunca había tardado tanto en ir a atenderlo cuando él la llamaba. Lo había cuidado tantísimo desde que era niño que casi era más su madre ella que la propia señora Darling.

- _Mamá… mamá…-_ la voz de Miquel sollozando sonó al torcer la esquina del pasillo. Solo que no era él quién había hablado.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Slightly con sorpresa.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!-exclamó Miquel asustado. Allí había alguien más. Tenían que volver. ¿Y si solo era una broma de John? Pero su hermano mayor no era capaz de algo tan ingenioso, no tenía esa gracia. Miquel se volvió hacia Slightly y lo miró con miedo. ¿Cómo explicarle que estaba asustado? Le importaba demasiado la opinión de su amigo más popular, y sabía que se reiría de él.

-Vamos al cuarto… llamaré desde ahí-dijo, sonando más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿No habría que buscar los fusibles?-preguntó Slightly, preocupado por él.

-Vamos dentro-repitió Miquel, mecánicamente. Una vez dentro de su luminosa habitación se volvió a sentir bien de nuevo. Ahí no podían hacerle nada. Aún entraba la luz del sol por las ventanas, protegiéndolo del mal. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿A quién llamas?-preguntó Slightly pasándose la lengua por sus bráquets mientras le miraba.

-Al poli de fuera… mi padre me dio su número… -explicó Miquel-se llama Blubs, es un negro…

-Ya. No te va a responder…-respondió Slightly señalando a la ventana. Miquel se asomó. No era la luz del sol lo que se filtraba por sus ventanas: el jardín estaba en llamas: fuera había un par de coches de bomberos intentando apagarlo, pero las lenguas de fuego ascendían muy alto y el humo los impedía acercarse. Miquel se quedó blanco como el papel al verlo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Slightly yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Por la ventana!-gritó Miquel quitando el pestillo de su ventana, cuando algo golpeó el cristal, manchándolo y dándole un susto de muerte: era la cabeza de John.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los niños al verlo cayéndose al suelo impactados. Los ojos de Miquel se le salieron de las órbitas al ver la cabeza de John ahí colgando de sus cascos aún puestos en las orejas. A través de sus gruesas gafas, dio la impresión de que el hermano mayor entendía por un segundo lo que pasaba, pues sus ojos brillaron al ver a Miquel. Pero cuando la cabeza rebotó haciendo un ruido seco en el cristal, estuvo claro que estaba muerto. Dos enormes pegotes de sangre resbalaron por la ventana y cayeron en los arbustos.

-John…-Miquel siguió mirando la cabeza de su hermano, hipnotizado. No podía ser verdad, eso no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no era cierto. Estaba soñando, sí, era un sueño. Más bien una pesadilla…

-¡VAMOS!-Slightly había cogido a Miquel y tiraba de él hacia el pasillo-¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¡JOHN!-grito nuevamente Miquel, descontrolado.

Arriba, Peter le hacía un chupetón a Wendy en el cuello, mientras ella notaba el pene de él rozándola su entrada. Peter ya no era él mismo, sino una criatura ansiosa e inquieta, sediento de todo lo que ella pudiera darle.

-¿Nno has oído algo?-preguntó Wendy súbitamente extrañada. Le había parecido escuchar un grito. Peter, sudoroso, separó sus labios del cuello de la chica y volvió a pellizcarla los pezones, haciéndola soltar un gemido.

-Sí que estás colocada…-bromeó. Luego la miró muy serio. Wendy sabía lo que venía ahora-Wendy… nnnngggg…-Peter fue introduciendo su pene en la estrecha cavidad que correspondía haciendo que la chica respirase cada vez más rápido y gimiese cada vez más alto, con aquella voz tan aguda que de inocente cada día tenía menos.

-Uuuuuuuuuh Peter… iiiiiih… iiiiiiiih…-Wendy se retorció mientras Peter terminaba de acceder a ella. Nuevamente el chico no se había puesto un preservativo para tener sexo con ella. Era verdaderamente un inconsciente.

-Ah ah ah… ah ah…-Peter comenzó a moverse dentro de la chica cuando empezó a notarse a gusto en la posición en la que estaba, y poco a poco aceleró el ritmo, tomándola de las manos y tumbándose encima suyo. Parecían una sola figura que se movía al compás, y de la que se escapaban gemidos cada vez más fuertes, disfrutables, sin importarles nada que los demás se enterasen. Los hermanos de Wendy no la delatarían (Miquel a cambio de dinero) y Nana tampoco, pues quería demasiado a la niña.

Wendy y Nana estaban muy unidas, aunque con los años se habían ido distanciando como le había pasado a la chica con el resto de la familia. Sin embargo de saber que ahora su cuidadora se encontraba en el pasillo con la cabeza abierta y los sesos desparramados por su cuidada moqueta, la chica seguramente habría gritado de terror.

-Ah ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Fffffff, sí!-gimió Peter complacido mientras continuaba follando sin pausa a su delicada amante. Wendy hundió sus dedos en el lacio cabello del chico y lo acercó a ella para poder besarlo de nuevo. Lo quería tanto… sobre todo cuando la hacía cosas así.

-Sigue… más rápido… hazlo más…-pidió. Él aceleró para complacerla, aunque empezaba a encontrarse fatigado. Últimamente se cansaba más deprisa que nunca, ya apenas aguantaba seguir el ritmo de sus amigos en los partidos de fútbol y las carreras.

-Me vas… aaaaaah… me vas a pedir que te deje… me lo vas a pedir…-dijo Peter mientras la embestía con especial fuerza. Wendy notó dolor, pero no dijo nada. El chico siguió a lo suyo dando todas sus fuerzas, cuando notó un pequeño dolor en el pie izquierdo. Lo ignoró y siguió a lo suyo, mientras flexionaba los dedos de sus pies para liberarse. Llevando las manos a la cintura de Wendy la apretó para acercarlo más a él. Que suave era la piel de la chica… y que bien olía, a aquella colonia de rosas.

-Aaaaaaaaah… oooooh…-Peter seguía notando el dolor, pero era más fuerte. De repente, se hizo insoportable. Volviéndose, se encontró con que lo tenía metido en la boca de una extraña criatura, y esta lo estaba mordisqueando. De hecho, tenía los dedos en carne viva-¿AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH? ¡JODER!

Peter intentó apartar el pie de la boca del monstruo, pero este se lo sujetó con fuerza y siguió mordiéndole los dedos. Peter notó perfectamente como aquella criatura le clavaba los dientes en el dedo gordo y se lo arrancaba de cuajo.

-¡JODER!-gritó el chico consiguiendo apartárselo por fin de la boca-¡WENDYYYYYY!

-¡PETER!-Wendy se había cubierto con la sábana de su cama mientras contemplaba con espanto a la criatura que acababa de colarse en su habitación: Oogie Boogie sonreía vilmente y fue creciendo enfrente de ellos hasta alcanzar la altura de un jugador de un jugador de baloncesto, y la altura de un equipo entero.

- _¡BLUOOOOORRRRRJJJAAAAAAAAGH!_!-el monstruo se abalanzó sobre Peter listo para el ataque cuando él le arrojó la cachimba que aún humeaba a la cara.

-¡CORRE!-gritó, cogiéndole la mano a Wendy y yendo hacia la ventana. Se detuvieron al ver el fuego del jardín, momento que aprovechó Oogie para saltar encima suyo y tratar de sujetarlos.-¡NO!-Peter tiró de Wendy y ambos salieron al pasillo, tropezándose con el cadáver de Nana fuera.

-¡NANA!-chilló Wendy horrorizada.

-¡JODER!-Peter miró a la muerta llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero luego siguió corriendo llevando a Wendy sin detenerse un segundo más. Oogie Boogie se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y los vio correr por las escaleras hacia el primer piso del chalet.

- _Corred corred, que no me atraparéis… soy el hombre de los bichos, y esta noche moriréis_ -canturreó con maldad mientras volvía a deshacerse rápidamente. Los insectos que se encontraban en el puesto de vigilancia en llamas teclearon rápidamente en el ordenador.

-"Modo búnker"-dijo la robótica voz del servidor. Y las persianas de la casa se bajaron rápidamente, mientras las puertas se bloqueaban. Los niños, atrapados dentro, se quedaron totalmente a oscuras.

-Joder…-Peter vio como la última de las persianas se cerraba, y lamentó ir desnudo y no tener a mano su mechero. Debían llegar a la cocina, allí había otro… y también había cuchillos-vamos… ssssssh, no hagas ruido…

-Peter… Peter…-sollozó Wendy asustada. La imagen de Nana muerta no se iba de su cabeza, y aún estaba más asustada pensando otra cosa: ¿dónde estaban sus hermanos?

-Calla… vamos…-Peter guió a Wendy hasta la cocina, y a tientas buscó el mechero. Se dio un fuerte golpe con una mesa que no recordaba de su visita anterior y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. Se encontraba mareado: los efectos de la maría que se había fumado le estaban pasando factura, y además seguía fatigado. Pero incluso así Peter seguía siendo mucho Peter.

Encendiendo la cerilla cogió un cuchillo carnicero y contempló el rostro de Wendy, que envuelta en la sábana lloraba descontroladamente y daba verdadero miedo iluminada por la llama.

-Peter… Peter… oh Peter… ooooh…-sollozó Wendy. Él la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Corrían un grave peligro. Joder, ¿cómo podía haber acabado la cosa así? Hacía solo unos putos segundos su vida era perfecta y se encontraba en su mejor momento, y ahora…

Joder…

-Ssssssh, tranquila…-Peter comprobó la otra salida de la cocina-aquí estamos seguros… si viene por la derecha salimos por la izquierda… y si viene por la izquierda…

-Miquel y John…-susurró Wendy, y a Peter se le cayó el alma a los pies-¿dónde están? ¡Va a matarlos Peter! ¡VA A MATARLOS!

-¡Calla Wendy!-Peter la puso la mano en la boca, asustado-Wendy habla más bajo o nos va a encontrar… escucha, voy a esperar a que aparezca, y cuando entre lo apuñalo por detrás…

Wendy negó con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa que implicase enfrentarse a él no le parecía un buen plan. Además Oogie Boogie no era una criatura normal, no parecía poder ser… apuñalada…

-O quizás tenga una idea mejor…-dijo Peter cogiendo las cerillas y recordando como en el cuarto él había retrocedido ante el fuego-sí… es mejor…

-Peter, no…-gimoteó Wendy presa del pánico. Él la dio un manotazo, instándola a que se callara. Luego con los ojos la indicó que avanzasen, lentamente. Le había parecido oír pasos. Tal vez Oogie…

Pero Oogie Boogie ya no los buscaba a ellos. Había vuelto a concentrarse en sus amiguitos del piso de arriba. Viendo que no podían salir de la casa por ningún sitio, Miquel y sus amigos habían optado por atrincherarse en el desván, usando la navaja de Slightly, un bate de béisbol y una espada comprada por el señor Darling como obsequio como principales armas.

-¿Qué hacemos… si sube…?-preguntó Nibs, preocupado. Miquel sujetó la espada con fuerza, decidido.

-Lo mataremos-dijo simplemente. Pero no estaba demasiado convencido de eso. De hecho lo más probable es que pasara lo contrario.

-Chicos… no quiero morir-dijo Nibs encogiéndose angustiado.

-Ni yo…-Tootles lloriqueó mientras los mocos le colgaban de su respingona nariz.

-La culpa es de Miquel… no deberíamos haber venido a esta casa…-susurró Slightly con un hilo de voz. Miquel se volvió primero con sorpresa, pero luego rápidamente pasando a ser enfado.

Sin embargo un sonido muy fuerte los sobresaltó. Todos se giraron con sorpresa. Una luz brillaba en la trampilla. Se escuchaban pasos.

- _Vamos Wendy… ssssssh, tranquila_ -se escuchó la voz, calmada y paciente. Miquel conocía esa voz: era Peter.

-¿Quién… quién es?-se atrevió a preguntar Slightly, asustado. Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio en los que la luz que brillaba en la trampilla titiló débilmente-¿quién es?-repitió valientemente el chico.

- _Soy yo, tío, Peter. Tenéis… tenéis que ayudarnos… Wen está herida…_ -explicó el chico.

Slightly, Nibs y Tootles miraron a Miquel, que asintió lentamente. Se acercaron a la trampilla con cautela, pero entonces Miquel se quedó paralizado. Él conocía a Peter…

-¿Qué… qué es esa luz?-preguntó Miquel con cautela. Hubo unos largos silencios en que los niños solo sintieron el ruido de sus corazones, machacándolos.

- _Es mi mechero... ¿nos abrís o no?_ -preguntó Peter, impaciente. Slightly inclinó su mano hacia la apertura de la trampilla, cuando Miquel se lo impidió.

-¡NO!-gritó, asustado. Había algo en aquella voz que no le gustaba, no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro de que ese no era Peter. De hecho incluso estaba seguro de quién sí era-¡APARTAOS!-avisó a sus amigos, pero en ese momento la trampilla se rompió y una bola enorme saltó hasta el techo y luego aterrizó en el suelo, estirando su brazo y atrapando a Nibbs.

-¡CHICOS!-chilló el niño pataleando para defenderse mientras Oogie Boogie lo llevaba hacia él, pero sus amigos no fueron capaces de ayudarlo: presas de terror se tiraron por la trampilla y huyeron buscando otro refugio, mientras Nibbs los veía alejarse con los ojos annegados en lágrimas-¡CHICOS NO! ¡AYUDADME!

- _Jo jo jo… para eso están los amigos_ -se cachondeó Oogie Boogie mientras le levantaba la camisa a Nibbs dejando al descubierto la tripita aún rellena del niño.

-¡NNO!-chilló Nibbs retorciéndose en los brazos de tela y muerte de Oogie Boogie, pero él lo acercó hacia sí con la camiseta levantada y llevando su boca a la tripa del chico comenzó a morderla con cada vez más fuerza y de modo compulsivo. Nibbs chilló mientras un temblor incontrolable se apoderaba de su cuerpo y notaba el dolor más espantoso que había experimentado en su vida. Era muy pequeño como para sentir algo así. Era muy pequeño como para morir.

- _Sgrunt…. Grrrrofffff_ ….-Oogie Boogie siguió mordisqueando aquel suculento bocadillo de hígado y fibras de niño mientras la sangre saltaba para todos los lados en pequeños chorritos- _mmmm, delicieux… un bocatto di cardenale… ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡JA JA JA JE JUA JA JA JE JAJAJAJAJAJA!_

La horripilante risa del monstruo resonó por todo el edificio mientras fuera los bomberos luchaban por apagar las llamas. Una explosión eléctrica en lo que antes había sido el área de vigilancia de la casa mató a uno de los bomberos y causó a su compañero severas heridas.

-Y tenía que ser en Navidad…-gruñó el agente de policía Gerson mientras movilizaba a sus unidades-¿han localizado ya al comisario?

-Está en esa cena para peces gordos-le respondió uno de sus oficiales-ya ha sido avisado.

-Bien… que no se acerque al perímetro… lo último que necesito ahora es a un superior histérico que me joda la operación-dijo Gerson con aburrimiento. Luego se dirigió a los bomberos-¿ya se puede pasar?

-Las llamas están consumiendo los pilares de la casa, puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento-explicó el jefe de los bomberos, cauteloso-tenemos que entrar y sacar a los niños, sus agentes tendrán que esperar.

-Tenemos órdenes claras, entrar y detener a ese asesino-replicó Gerson.

-¿Está seguro de que está dentro?

-Pues claro-replicó él ofendido. La llamada le había venido de la mismísima Mary Poppins, al parecer una agente muy reputada de policía-si sus hombres entran por los niños él los matará. Tendremos que entrar todos, policías y bomberos. Bajo nuestro propio riesgo.

-No lo veo claro…-replicó el jefe de bomberos. Entonces lo llamó uno de sus ayudantes.

-Acabamos de abrir un paso-le dijo-creo que podemos entrar…

En ese momento los bomberos se abrieron paso dejando entrever un estrecho acceso por donde las llamas habían dejado de arder. Una mujer los hizo ponerse firmes y quitarse todos para abrirla paso.

-Dios mío…-Mary Poppins vio el tejado de la casa de los Darling, que ahora llameaba como el mismísimo infierno, y abriendo su paraguas para protegerse del fuego fue avanzando por el paso hacia el interior del jardín y la puerta del chalet.

Dentro de la casa cada vez hacía más calor, pero las llamas aún no habían entrado: los verdaderos Peter(que se había puesto unos pantalones del señor Darling que encontró en la lavadora) y Wendy se encontraron con Miquel, Slightly y Tootles.

-¡Miquel, Miquel!-Wendy abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, llorando y luego le apartó su sedoso pelo rubio de la cara. Era un angelito, su pequeño angel, y ahora el horror lo había marcado para siempre en el rostro, arrancándole la infancia de un golpe-¿Y John?

-John…-Miquel agachó la cabeza, notando un intenso dolor en el pecho.

-Está… muerto-completó Slightly. Pareció que Wendy tardaba una eternidad en asimilar sus palabras. Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

-No… no, no… ¡NO!-gritó, horrorizada.

-¡SSSSSSH, WENDY!-Peter le puso una mano en la boca evitando que chillara, mientras ella se dejaba caer malenvuelta en la sábana y lloraba descontroladamente. Slightly observaba la desnudez de la chica bajo la sábana con los ojos vidriosos, mientras Miquel, sujetando la espada, apretaba la boca con decisión.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…-dijo el niñito, preocupado-luego nos vengaremos…

-¿ _De mí_?-preguntó una voz. Todos gritaron y echaron a correr en la dirección opuesta de dónde había venido, solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Nibbs totalmente mutilado, sin un brazo, la mitad de la cara y las entrañas roídas.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Wendy. Fue demasiado para ella, porque un montón de lucecitas aparecieron en sus ojos y en unos segundos se desmayó.

-¡WENDY, NO!-gritó Peter al verla caer en el suelo. Temió que Oogie Boogie los atacara entonces, pero nuevamente el monstruo parecía haber desaparecido. En realidad dejaba tiempo a sus víctimas para recomponerse después del golpe, y volver a intentar luchar. Así era mucho más divertido. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente? ¿Cuál sería?

- _En las últimas noticias nos han informado de que un domicilio en el sector 3 del barrio de Montressor se encuentra en llamas…_ -alguien acababa de encender el televisor. Asomándose al salón, Peter y Miquel vieron perfectamente a Oogie sentado en la butaca del señor Darling mientras abría una Coca-Cola y eructaba.

Peter lo pensó un segundo, hasta que el valor (y la locura) se apoderaron de él.

-Dame la espada…-le pidió a Miquel. El niño le miró asustado.

-Él quiere que vayas…-le avisó, preocupado.

-Lo sé… me la suda…

Con la espada del señor Darling en la mano Peter avanzó al sillón mientras los demás metían a Wendy en el cuarto de los señores Darling y la recostaban en su cama.

SSSSSSHHHHWWW… Peter levantó la espada, de aspecto medieval, por encima de la cabeza de saco de Oogie y le asestó un potente y mortal golpe en el cráneo. Mortal habría sido para cualquier ser humano o corriente de Suburbia. Pero Oogie Boogie no lo era…

- _¿Me vas a follar, Peter?-_ preguntó Oogie Boogie imitando la ñoña voz de Wendy- _¿vas a dejarme chupártela de nuevo?_

-Que te follen…-Peter encendió una cerilla y la arrojó a la tela de Oogie que prendió rápidamente. El monstruo soltó un atronador rugido y luego lanzó el cuenco que había de adorno en la mesa contra Pan, haciéndole un tremendo moratón en el ojo.

-¡CORRE!-gritó Miquel asomándose desde el cuarto de sus padres. Peter echó a correr hacia allí espada en mano cuando Oogie saltó de la butaca y corrió detrás suyo agarrándolo del brazo. Peter se consiguió soltar y entró en la habitación cuando Miquel y Slighlty cerraban la puerta de golpe. Entre los tres chicos bloquearon la entrada del cuarto y pusieron un armario delante, porque Oogie daba golpes fortísimos para derribarla.

-¡Rápido, hay que buscar otra salida!-gritó Peter asustado.

-¡NO HAY MÁS SALIDAS!-chilló Miquel asustado. Slightly fue al baño de los padres y observó que la ventana estaba también bloqueada por una persiana de plomo.

-¡Mierda! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió a tus padres hacer esto en la casa?-gritó el chico, desesperado. De repente a Miquel se le iluminó la mirada.

-Ellos… podían controlarlo desde sus interfonos…-recordó.

Peter, Slightly y Tootles lo miraron pasmados. Luego lentamente todos se volvieron hacia la cama donde yacía Wendy. Al lado de la chica desvanecida estaba el interfono del señor Darling.

-¡MÍO!-todos se tiraron a por él, pero fue Miquel quien lo atrapó.

-¡Enciéndelo, VAMOS!-gritó Slightly con impaciencia.

-Oh….-Peter vio como la puerta del cuarto estaba a punto de ceder. Aferrándose a la espada se dispuso a pelear de nuevo-ábrela, rápido…

-No pue… está bloqueado…-susurró Miquel tecleando horrorizado.

-¿No te sabes las contraseñas de tus padres?-ladró Slighlty

¡BROOOM! La puerta cedió y también el armario que bloqueaba el paso. La grotesca silueta de Oogie Boogie taponó la salida mientras el monstruo se relamía mirando a los niños.

- _Mmmmmmmnnnnnn… ¿a quién me como primero?_ -miró hacia Wendy- _tal vez al tocinito de cielo. Por lo que me han contado tiene un coñito delicioso…_

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Peter saltó encima de Oogie con la espada pero él detuvo el ataque sujetando la afilada hoja con sus manos y luego la volvió hacia Peter, dándole un tajo que le rajo la cara justo por la mitad. El chico dio un alarido mientras caía hacia atrás y luego Oogie avanzó hacia Slightly.

-¡IIIIIIIH!-él cogió a Miquel y se lo tiró a Oogie a la cara para intentar huir él, pero Oogie Boogie apartó a Miquel y cogió a Slightly mientras reía mordazmente.

- _Jojojojo… no deberías haber hecho eso, putita…-_ se burló con voz gangosa- _dime, Miquel… ¿quieres que tu amiguete se salve? A él no le ha importado una mierda que tú no…_

Miquel miró a Slightly que le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Los dos niños se miraron, hasta que Miquel apartó la mirada, dolido. No fue capaz de decir nada.

- _Aaaaaaaarffff…-_ Oogie Boogie le mordió la cabeza a Slightly que pataleó intentando quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. Se escuchó un tremendo crujido que significaba que Oogie acababa de reventarle el cráneo como el que come patatas crujientes, y por la boca del monstruo chorreó el líquido de los sesos del niño.

-IIIIIIiiiiiiiiih…-el chillido de Slightly se fue apagando hasta ser apenas audible mientras sus ojos se quedaban en blanco y Oogie introducía su lengua hasta lo más hondo de sus sesos para sacarle bien el jugo.

-Arf, arf…-Peter y Miquel tiraron de Wendy intentando sacarla de la habitación, mientras Oogie tiraba a Slightly al suelo e iba hacia Tootles, que había optado por esconderse en un armarito del baño rezando para que no lo encontrara. El pequeño rezaba a Dios y a la Virgen para que el monstruo no diera con él. Pero cuando la sombra de la cabeza de Oogie asomó por la rejilla del armario, supo que era el final.

- _Hola bebé…_ -saludó Oogie, amistoso. Disfrutó especialmente con los chillidos de aquel pobre niño mientras lo estaba matando.

* * *

-¡No podemos abrir la puerta! ¡Están todas bloqueadas!-exclamó uno de los bomberos.

-¡TRAED ÉL LÁSER!-ordenó otro. Abrirían una obertura en las planchas de plomo para poder entrar, era más fácil y seguro que en el resto de la pared.

-Maldita sea…-Mary no podía esperar a eso: deslizándose a un lado se fue al otro lado de la casa, y procurando que nadie la viere apuntó a una de las puertas y susurró un hechizo.

- _Tergeo…_ -el metal de la puerta se convirtió en una cadenas de colores, y Mary pasó a través de ellas con delicadeza mientras entraba en la casa. Escuchó ruidos en la segunda planta-Dios…

Corrió presurosa hacia ellos.

* * *

-No…-Jim sobrevoló la casa incendiada, reconociéndola inmediatamente: el hogar de los Darling ardía consumiéndose por el fuego mientras los bomberos trataban de entrar. La policía le dio a entender que Oogie también debía de estar dentro.

"A veces cuando no están los padres voy, y follamos-aún escuchaba la voz de Peter contándoselo tantas veces-Wendy es una chica… bueno… mierda no sé explicártelo, ella… me hace querer ser mejor…"

-Ya…-Jim entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba el tejado de la casa. La energía de su traje había vuelto a reactivarse, lo que significaba que estaba listo para entrar nuevamente en acción.

Sobrevoló más cerca del tejado con la _Solaryum_ y entonces inclinándose dio un salto y cayó varios metros hacia el tejado, activando justo en el momento la función de desaparición que le permitió atravesar las llamas sin peligro y aterrizar en el interior de la casa. Jim se volvió corpóreo nuevamente en el suelo del primer piso. Levantándose lentamente observó como todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, y a oscuras. Por suerte para él las pequeñas luces del traje iluminaban un poco, y en unos minutos ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad.

-Vale…-Jim levantó su espada que para su sorpresa brillaba también con un leve resplandor azul. Cada sombra de la casa le parecía una posible amenaza, por lo que avanzaba con cautela temiéndose lo peor en cada esquina. ¿Estaría Oogie esperándolo? ¿Habría matado ya a todos los miembros de la familia? Por favor, que no hubiese llegado tarde… por favor que siguiesen con vida…

Y que el resto de miembros del equipo no tardasen demasiado…

¡PAF! Un ruido sordo hizo que Jim se volviera cortando en el aire con un ágil movimiento, pero no vio a nadie. Avanzó por uno de los pasillos mientras se veía reflejado en el cristal de los marcos de las fotos. Una familia numerosa, una familia modélica… Jim sentía cada vez más miedo y angustia por ellos.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente hasta la ceja mientras los verdes ojos del chico distinguían algo tirado en el suelo… era un cuerpo que se arrastraba. Con solo verlo fue capaz de reconocerle al instante.

-¡Jim!-Peter miró a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados. Verlo allí sería un shock de no ser por todo lo ocurrido antes. Mientras miraba a Jim y le acariciaba el rostro, temblando, Peter se echó a llorar-Ji… Jim… snif… Jimmm….

-Sssssh, tranquilo tío… estoy aquí, estoy… ¿dónde están los demás?-le consoló Jim, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dando gracias de que él siguiera con vida.

-Wendy, Wendy… ha matado a Wendy… Wendy, Jim… mmmmmn….-Peter negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de su rostro.

-Tranquilo… voy a sacarte de aquí Pete… tranquilo hermano…-le calmó Jim intentando incorporarlo. Pero Peter no parecía quererse mover. Jim le miró preocupado-venga Pete… ven conmigo… por favor…

-Quiero morir…-dijo Peter finalmente, acurrucándose en el suelo-quiero que me mate…

Jim miró a los lados y descubrió que el fuego ya estaba entrando en la casa y quemaba el techo del salón. El tiempo corría en su contra.

-Ven conmigo…-insistió, tirando de él-vamos tío… vamos…

-Nno…

-Los bomberos entrarán enseguida a sacarlo-intervino Mary Poppins. Jim la miró sorprendido.

-¿Hace cuánto has llegado?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-He entrado hace unos minutos. Le acabo de ver en el piso de arriba, pero se me ha escapado-dijo Mary. Su rostro permanecía totalmente inexpresivo. Pero Jim sabía que eso era por el dolor, estaba seguro-¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

Jim negó, impotente, cuando Peter hizo un ruidito desesperado y señaló al pasillo del fondo. Daba al cuarto de los señores Darling.

-Ahí… ahí… ha vuelto a entrar-susurró. Se quedó señalando al lugar con la mirada perdida. Jim vio que Peter tenía varias heridas en el costado. Se estaba desangrando.

-Hay que sacarlo…-insistió él inclinándose al lado de su amigo, pero Mary ya no le escuchaba. La mujer avanzó hacia el cuarto. La puerta estaba tirada en el suelo, y había dos niños muertos en el suelo, uno de ellos un crío de diez años y la otra la niña, que tenía la entrepierna totalmente destrozada hasta el punto de que las piernas se le habían partido al no tener nada que las uniera. Mary vio como el rostro de Wendy aún conservaba una expresión de terror tan indescriptible como obvia. Había debido de ser un sufrimiento insoportable.

Sentado en la cama, Oogie Boogie estaba de espaldas a la mujer, y hacía un ruido untuoso y repugnante al masticar algo. Mary, con Jim detrás de ella espada en mano, avanzó hacia Oogie apuntándolo con su paraguas.

-¿Y qué has hecho ahora…?-preguntó ella en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. Oogie Boogie se volvió lentamente con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" de sorpresa, desvelando los pedazos de carne que tenía entre los dientes: se estaba comiendo la regordeta pierna del pequeño Miquel, cuyo resto del cuerpo yacía en el suelo: el niño tenía el torso separado de las piernas y los brazos. Lo peor era que aún respiraba, y pestañeaba lentamente incapaz de otra cosa que observar su propia lenta y cruenta muerte.

- _Hoggaaa…_ -saludó Oogie Boogie escupiendo un dedo de Miquel al suelo mientras hablaba. Jim lo miró mientras una mueca de asco y odio aparecían en su rostro.

-Mátame…-se escuchó suplicar a Peter desde atrás-mataméeeeeh…

Jim no supo por qué, pero en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, un segundo solo, para darle tiempo a pensar. No podía entender qué hacía en aquella estancia con aquel horrible monstruo, presenciando la execrable carnicería que acababa de realizar. Simplemente era incapaz de presenciarlo por más tiempo, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-gritó furioso, y alzando su espada le dio un fuerte tajo a Oogie. Él intentó detenerla como había hecho con la del señor Darling pero el sable de Gantz le cortó en las manos e hizo que le saltasen bichos por todos los lados. Alzando otra vez su arma Jim decapitó a Oogie, y luego hundió su espada otra vez en la cabeza del monstruo, haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza.

- _UUUUUUUUOOOOYYYIYIIIOIOO… ¡CAPULLLLLO! ¡MALDITO!_ -chilló Oogie con desesperación. Jim miró a Mary, que parecía impresionada.

-Nada mal-reconoció ella mientras se preparaba para su hechizo.

 _-¡MI TURNO!-_ el cuerpo de Oogie se tiró encima de Jim quitándole su espada y él notó como los insectos se removían en el interior del saco deseosos de matarlo. Unos gruesos aguijones rasgaron el saco verde dispuestos a inyectarse en el vientre de Jim, pero él activó el escudo del traje y estos rebotaron, incapaces de penetrarlo.

-¡JODER!-Jim forcejeó con el cuerpo de Oogie por el pasillo hasta llegar a la barandilla de la escalera. Mary los siguió, preparada para intervenir-¡Suéltame!

- _Hijoputa, hijputa voy a matarte, voy a matarte y tú me la vas a mamar… hijoputa, hijoputa…_ -repetía Oogie Boogie.

-¡QUÉ PESADO!-Jim le pegó una patada en el cuerpo a Oogie consiguiendo quitárselo de encima aunque no le hizo daño. Sin embargo el monstruo, rompiéndole un jarrón en la cabeza, si consiguió hacerlo caer escaleras abajo.

 _-¡ROAAAAAAAARGH!-_ Oogie saltó desde las escaleras hasta aterrizar encima de Jim. Su cabeza había vuelto a recomponerse con el resto del cuerpo, y parecía más furioso que nunca. Jim quiso quitárselo de encima activando la función de desmaterialización cuando se dio cuenta de que la poca energía que su traje había recuperado se había vuelto a agotar.

-Mierda…-murmuró el chico mientras pataleaba inútilmente. Entonces vio como unas libélulas habían recogido su espada y se la llevaban a Oogie-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nonononono!

- _Sí sí sí… Ooogie Booooogie_ -canturreó el monstruo levantando su espada amenazador- _sisisisisi… vas a morir, marica bastardo…_

¡WHOOOOOOOOM! Un láser de luz atravesó el aire y dio en la mano de Oogie, que se desintegró. Cientos de bichos desaparecieron en el momento. El monstruo y Jim miraron a quien había disparado, Mary, asombrados.

-La perdisteis en la fábrica…-dijo Mary, que había tenido la pistola de Gantz guardada en el bolso todo ese tiempo-por eso ahora…

- _¡BLOOOOOOOOGH!_!-Oogie Boogie giró la cabeza ciento ochenta grados y le vomitó en la cara y la ropa a Poppins, llenándola de un repugnante líquido verde. La maga se sacudió el pringue, indignada, y agitando su paraguas levantó un tremendo viento en la estancia que zarandeó a Oogie Boogie, lo estrelló contra el techo y luego contra la televisión del fondo.

- _Oooooouaaaaaaahmmmmmmoooooooooovvvvvvv…-_ los gruñidos de Oogie eran cada vez más inhumanos, sonaban como si fueran varios a la vez, y a Jim le pusieron la carne de gallina.

-Bicho de mierda…-el chico recuperó su espada y comenzó a atacar a Oogie clavándosela en su gorda panza y cortándole el brazo que aún tenía sano.

-¡Apártate!-gritó Mary preocupada-¡No puedo hacer nada si estás ahí! ¡Es peligroso, vamos!

Jim iba a apartarse pero Oogie sujetó sus muñecas impidiéndole moverse.

 _-¡BOH!-_ el monstruo se deshizo en cientos de insectos que atacaron a Jim y volaron hacia Mary. Trazando un círculo con el paraguas en el aire ella los apartó.

-Mierda…-una cucaracha volaba directa al ojo de Jim pero él la atrapó en el aire y la aplastó con la mano. Oogie Boogie iba a necesitar algo mejor que eso si quería vencerlo. Aunque él también claro.

Los insectos volaban en enjambre por la casa buscando un modo de contraatacar, con Mary y Jim corriendo detrás de ellos. Vieron la puerta que había desbloqueado la maga y fueron hacia ella para tener más campo, pero Mary la bloqueó con otro hechizo, haciendo aparecer una enhiesta roca con grabados por la que a los bichos les era imposible escapar. Se puso escuchar el rugido de frustración de Oogie mientras torcía por un pasillo y desaparecía de su vista.

Mary y Jim se encontraron de nuevo solos, con los gemidos de Peter resonando de fondo. El chaval estaba desesperado. Pero lo fundamental era acabar con Oogie.

-Los bomberos están a punto de entrar…-observó Mary. El ruido de la cortadora láser echando a bajo la puerta de plomo era cada vez más fuerte-pero si lo hacen él tendrá por dónde huir…

-Mary… Mary Poppins-dijo Jim mientras se echaba el cabello hacia un lado, cansado. Ella le miró, curiosa-no creo que él quiera huir…

Mary entonces se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la cocina. El cuerpo de un crio estaba tirado en el suelo, con las tripas abiertas en canal. Pero eso no era la que la preocupaba.

 _-¡AAAAAAAAH!-_ Oogie apareció detrás de la mesa y les lanzó una lluvia de afilados cuchillos. Mary los apartó con solo un aspaviento de la mano, aunque uno de ellos le pasó rozando a Jim clavándose en la pared de al lado.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Mary con sorpresa.

- _JAJAJAJAJAJA_ -Oogie cogió una pila de platos y los fue lanzando como freesbes. Abriendo el paraguas Mary los detuvo todos, y luego generó un lazo de luz amarilla que sujetó a Oogie y lo fue acercando hacia ella.

-Es hora de acabar con esto, Brahms-le dijo muy seria. Oogie le lanzó otro plato y luego agarró una tartera llena de salsa, que Nana había puesto a hervir para la cena.

-¡CUIDADO!-advirtió Jim a Mary cuando vio que Oogie se bebía la salsa hirviendo para a continuación escupírsela a la mujer. Mary pronunció un rápido hechizo y la sala hirviendo se convirtió en otro líquido que no hervía, y que al salpicarlos apenas les hizo nada.

-¿Té?-saboreó Jim, curioso.

-Pues claro-respondió Mary altiva. Luego sacudió el paraguas y el lazo dorado hizo que Oogie gritara al ser sujetado por él. Al parecer el tacto de aquella magia abrasaba al monstruo.

 _-¡RRORRRRRORRRRROOOOO! ¡Furcia malnacida comedora de coños voy a arrancarte los ojos y a metértelos por el culo!_ -rugió Oogie descontrolado.

-Por favor, esa lengua-Mary hizo aparecer un trozo de esparadrapo que le tapó la boca a Oogie. Entonces otra boca se formó en el bajo vientre del monstruo.

- _Ramera fornicadora de cabras voy a violarte y me vas a suplicar que acabe contigo ¡POPPINS, POPPINS! ¡SUPLICARÁS TU PUTA MUERTE!_ -amenazó Oogie. Entonces la boca comenzó a liberar a todos los insectos y a una sustancia negra. No era del todo un líquido, ni tampoco un gas. Ni siquiera estaba allí del todo, era una magia incomprensible para Jim, lo que sí que pudo entender es que no era buena, sobre todo cuando la sustancia negra se adhirió a las paredes de la casa y de repente toda ella se volvió más putrefacta y decadente.

-¿La… la está poseyendo?-preguntó Jim preocupado. Mary asintió lentamente.

-Su poder crece… pronto podrá poseer a personas y… tenemos que acabar con él…

- _JOJOJOJOJEJOJO…_ -rió Oogie, cuya estruendosa risa sonaba ahora por toda la casa _-¡SI NO ACABO YO ANTES CON VOSOTROS, ZORRITAS! ESTA ES LA CASA DE TERROR DE OOGIE BOOGIE, PASEN Y VEAN SEÑORES… ¡PASEN Y MUERAN!_

-¡VAMOS!-los bomberos habían terminado de abrir la puerta y entraron en la casa seguidos de los policías. La encontraron totalmente a oscuras, y extrañamente no eran capaces de iluminarla, ni siquiera con sus linternas. El jefe de los bomberos distinguió el cuerpo de Peter en el pasillo y corrió a socorrerlo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-le preguntó mientras se lo cargaba a hombros-¿dónde están tus compañeros?

-Mu…. Mmmuuuuu…-Peter temblaba incontrolablemente mientras le caía baba de la boca. Había perdido mucha sangre, y el cuerpo le latía muy deprisa, pues estaba en estado de shock.

-Jefe, mire-señaló uno de los policías al agente Gerson, que acercó su linterna a la pared con sorpresa: en ella estaban escritas palabrotas en todos los idiomas, además de dibujos espeluznantes de gente muerta de formas horribles, ahorcados, descuartizados y quemados vivos. Lo que le dio al jefe Gerson el susto de su vida fue el hecho de reconocer su propio rostro en uno de los dibujos.

-¿Pero qué cojones?-gruñó, alzando su pistola con impaciencia, cuando la mesita del salón fue directa hacia él a toda velocidad y lo estrelló contra una pared, doblándolo por la cintura-¡OOOOOOOOH!-gritó Gerson retorciéndose de dolor antes de perder el sentido.

-¡JEFE!-gritaron los policías, pero los objetos de la casa se levantaron y empezaron a lanzarse contra ellos, a la vez que el suelo se astillaba y el techo subía y bajaba como loco.

-¡ESTÁ ENCANTADA!-gritó uno de los bomberos, esquivando por los pelos los afilados cristales de los marcos de las fotos.

Los bomberos se echaron al suelo mientras trataban de sacar a Peter fuera y los policías hacían tiro al blanco con los distintos objetos que los iban atacando. Estaban más que entrenados para enfrentarse a amenazas así, por extrañas que fueran, pero Oogie aún tenía muchos recursos bajo la manga: del techo comenzó a chorrear sangre, y el salón pronto se fue inundando del líquido rojo mientras los insectos volaban por todas partes cegando a los policías y atacándolos. Como Mary había dicho Oogie era cada vez más fuerte, y con cada asesinato que cometía su negra alma se consolidaba más aún.

- _JOJOJOJOJO ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MORID, POLITOSTES-_ se escuchó su voz por toda la casa. Entonces gritó tan fuerte que todos los policías tuvieron que taparse los oídos, ensordecidos por un sonido insoportable. El espíritu de Oogie aprovechó ese momento para atacarlos con más fuerza, haciendo que las cortinas los agarrasen y una butaca que volaba por el techo comenzase a martillear a uno de los bomberos en el suelo, destrozándole los huesos.

-Maldito monstruo…-Mary se mantenía junto a Jim en la cocina, había conseguido alejar a Oogie de ellos, y ahora, clavando su paraguas en el suelo, se dispuso a pronunciar su rito-vigila que no me ataque mientras le conjuro…

-Pero…-Jim prefirió no protestar, y con la espada desenvainada se dispuso a hacer frente a cualquier ataque que Oogie les hiciera. Mary Poppins cerró los ojos mientras empezaba el rito-¡CUIDADO!

Un enorme avispón verde se lanzó al cuello de Mary, pero con un veloz contraataque Jim estiró su brazo hasta él rajándolo por la mitad. El avispón cayó al suelo con un tajo perfecto, y ya no pudo hacer nada más.

-Gracias…-Mary se quitó el sombrero y alzó las manos, lista para hablar.

Fuera de la casa, siete autovolantes de la policía acababan de llegar, y de uno de ellos descendió Bert acompañado del resto del grupo.

-¡Están ahí dentro!-señaló Bert corriendo hacia la casa. Los bomberos habían conseguido extinguir la mayor parte del incendio del jardín, aunque el tejado seguía en llamas. Además la casa se había vuelto de repente de un color negruzco que nada tenía que ver con el humo, y parecía muy peligroso entrar.

-Agente Bert, comisaría de la Torre-dijo Bert enseñando su placa a sus compañeros-¿cuál es la situación?

-Los están atacando, aunque no sabemos qué-explicó otro de los agentes-no conseguimos contactar con ellos…

-¿Y por qué no entran?-saltó Bert indignado.

-Esperamos órdenes…

-Yo soy capitán, así que aquí tiene mis órdenes-exclamó Bert-¡entramos!

-¿Y nosotros?-intervino Meg desenvainando su espada.

-Lo mejor es que esperéis aquí…-dijo Bert mirando a Lilo. La chica entendió que el policía tenía miedo.

-Está bien… pero yo voy con vosotros…-dijo ella.

-¡Y yo!-intervino Aladdín.

-¡Y yo!-añadió Lilo.

-No, tú no.

* * *

- _¡ROAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_ -Oogie hizo que los peldaños de la escalera de madera se arrancaran y volasen por el pasillo, clavándose en las cabezas de los policías- _¡JOJOJOJOJO! ¡MADERA PARA LOS MADEROS!_

-Me cago en la puta…-uno de los policías reventó a balazos el peldaño que iba a por él, y luego sacando su navaja se la clavó a la pared, pretendiendo hacer daño a la casa. Oogie no sintió el dolor, pero el intrépido policía si lo sintió, por desgracia, cuando la pared se abrió como una boca y se lo tragó.

-¿Qué demonios?-Bert vio el desolador espectáculo cuando él y otros diez policías irrumpieron en la casa seguidos por Meg y Aladdín.

-Oh no…-Aladdín esquivó una figurita de porcelana que pretendía darle en la cara, y luego miró a Meg-¿y nosotros… ahora qué…?

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó Meg, refiriéndose a Bella. Iban a necesitar su magia después de todo.

Aladdín se volvió hacia la puerta para salir a buscar a su compañera, cuando unos afilados dientes cortaron la salida. Del techo también salieron unos afilados colmillos, mientras este empezaba a descender.

 _-¡MORIRÉIS TODOS! ¡ESTA ES LA CASA DE LA MUERTE, Y TODOS VAIS A MORIR!-_ gritó Oogie Boogie con voz histriónica.

-Que te crees tú eso, tío-Aladdín pulsó la función de desaparición y salió de la casa rápidamente. Si Bella podía hacer algún tipo de magia contra Oogie, era el momento.

La magia ya estaba en marcha mientras Mary hacía el rito. Jim vigilaba alrededor de ella, con la espada sujeta con las dos manos con vigorosa destreza. Sabía que Oogie Boogie haría todo lo posible por impedirla realizar el hechizo. Pero allí estaba él para pararle los pies al monstruo.

-Oye mi voz Damien Brahms… sal de esta casa-susurró Mary, antes de comenzar de nuevo sus loas en latín- _liberanos Deo… innomini santicus santis…_

Jim escuchó la plegaria notando una extraña sensación de paz interior… la voz de Mary parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano, y de repente el frío de la casa se fue volviendo más cálido. Durante unos segundos Jim tuvo la reconfortante certeza de que todo iba a salir bien, y de que todos se salvarían… por desgracia esa sensación duró apenas unos segundos, porque las patitas que asomaban por la puerta de la cocina le hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo…-maldijo Jim al ver entrar en la estancia una araña más grande que el mismo, que abría y cerraba las afiladas pinzas de su boca con voracidad mientras sus gruesas patas tanteaban el suelo en busca de presas-no, por favor…

-Ssssssssssh…-un puñado de serpientes entró deslizándose por el suelo. Por ahí sí que Jim no pasaba. Desde Kaa, odiaba a las serpientes.

-¡YIAAAAAAAH!-Jim decapitó con la katana las cabezas de los reptiles mientras avanzaba hacia la araña pero esta resultó ser más rápida de lo que él esperaba y le golpeó con una de sus patas. La araña quiso morder a Jim e inocularle su veneno pero Jim se apartó a tiempo y alzando la espada se la clavó de nuevo al monstruo en los morros.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!-la araña emitió el sonido más asqueroso y molesto que Jim había escuchado hasta la fecha, y harto, el chico le hundió el filo de la espada hasta tan hondo que notó como su brazo se sumergía en las entrañas del monstruo y se las destrozaba.

La araña trató nuevamente de morder a Jim pero él se apartó a tiempo y luego agonizando se chocó contra la mesa y la vitrocerámica de la cocina, para finalmente desplomarse. Jim solo tuvo dos segundos de alivio, porque por la puerta asomaron otras dos arañas de iguales proporciones a la anterior, y unos moscardones más grandes que sus puños.

-Venga, que sí. Más bichos de mierda…-comentó él, ironico, alzando de nuevo la katana para matarlos.

La casa poseída por Oogie se estaba desplomando rápidamente, y mientras las ventanas se iluminaban de un color rojizo como si fuesen ojos el porche se torció formando una boca. Ahora la mansión Darling era una horrible versión del rostro de Oogie, que se reía de los policías y bomberos de fuera.

-¡NO! ¡DEJÉNME ENTRAR! ¡VAMOS!-gritó el señor Darling, poseído por una rabia incontrolable-¡MIS HIJOS!

-Señor Darling es muy peligroso, los nuestros ya están dentro, no se preocupe-trató de calmarle una agente mientras otros dos policías lo sujetaban.

-¡NO, NO! ¡MIS HIJOS!-repitió Darling desesperado, pataleando en el aire. La señora Darling contemplaba el desolador espectáculo absorta en silencio. Parecía hipnotizada por la imagen del monstruo en su casa. Y estaba más blanca que la muerte.

Dentro, los policías y bomberos se habían reagrupado en tres facciones, una en cada esquina del salón. Todo lo que Oogie lanzaba contra ellos lo repelían rápidamente, aunque no eran capaces de detenerlo.

-No podemos seguir así…-dijo uno de los agentes con voz potente-saquemos los cuerpos y quememos la casa…

-¡¿Y CÓMO SACAMOS LOS CUERPOS?!-gritó uno de los bomberos. Habían intentado acceder a la habitación donde estaban Wendy, Miquel y Slightly, pero Oogie había inundado el pasillo también con más de cien litros de sangre, y por el agua nadaban unos asquerosos gusanos gigantes que se metían por dentro de los pantalones de los bomberos y les comían sus partes.

- _JOJOJOJJO ¡JÁ! Y ahora… el gran final_ -anunció la voz de Oogie. Las paredes se fueron arrugando mientras la casa se iba comprimiendo en torno a ellos. Iba a aplastarlos a todos. De las lámparas y muebles surgieron afiladas espinas metálicas mientras los cristales, movidos por un viento malditos, volaban por todas partes cortando en la piel de los agentes y bomberos.

-¡JODER! ¡JODER!-los policías tenían la ocasión de huir, pero no iban a rendirse sin presentar batalla. Utilizando sus propias manos trataron de retener el avance de las paredes, sin demasiado éxito. Los gusanos gigantes se enroscaron en las piernas de uno de ellos y quisieron morderle en el trasero pero el agente los agujereó a balazos dejándolos tiesos.

Fuera de la casa, Bella miraba a Aladdín asustada.

-No tengo… suficiente poder…-le dijo, avergonzada.

-Vas a tener que intentarlo al menos-replicó él tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

Pero se equivocaba, porque no iba a ser necesario. Mary acababa de terminar su hechizo.

- _Regna terrae… cantata Deo… Deo, liberanos ¡LIBERANOS!_ -exclamó, alzando las manos. El cabello se la despeinó mientras a su alrededor el suelo se volvía de un potente color blanco. La luz blanca que estaba invocando se fue expandiendo destruyendo la negrura que Oogie había instalado en la casa: las paredes, la inundación de sangre, el fuego y los monstruos desaparecieron mientras un alarido de dolor daba a entender que Oogie dejaba la casa en paz _-¡SAL A LA LUZ!_

Los policías vieron con sorpresa como todo volvía a la normalidad en la casa y por unos segundos parecía otro lugar por la potente luz blanca que lo volvió un sitio más puro, casi místico. La luz luego desapareció y la casa volvió a ser lo que era. Pero su demonio estaba definitivamente fuera, y no podía hacer más daño.

-No está…-dijo Jim mirando a Mary, que se recolocaba el cabello con señorío.

-No… ha huido…-dijo ella, enfadada-y ya no tenemos vuestro radar…

-¿Por qué vino a esta casa?-preguntó Jim, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado. Se había cargado a cinco arañas, siete gusanos y casi veinte moscardones-¿también cuidabas a estos niños?

-No, son de un buen detective llamado…-Mary se detuvo al instante. Los niños. Jean y Michael. Dios, estaba tan claro… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No, Oogie Boogie no podía saber que ella los cuidaba, era una tapadera secreta, pero… él se había enterado de dónde estaba Darling… él lo tenía planeado todo desde el principio… para mortificarla… para acabar con ella…

-Lo sabe…-susurró Mary con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Notó como le costaba respirar, el pulso se le estaba acelerando. Al verla así, Jim también lo entendió de inmediato.

-Va a por ellos-dijo el chico, llevándose las manos a la boca-¡JODER! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR AHORA!

Mary no dijo nada más: alzando su paraguas apuntó al techo y cerró los ojos.

-¡NO, ESPERA! ¡LLÉVAME CONTI…!-quiso decir Jim, pero una fortísima explosión hizo que el techo se abriera y Mary salió disparada como un cohete en dirección a la zona blanca-¡MIERDA!

Pero Jim aún no había dicho su última palabra. George Banks era el padre de esos críos… joder, aún podía ver a ese par de angelitos gracias a los cuáles había conseguido aplazar la deuda de su madre… George Banks… trabajaba en la banca McPato, pero en estos momentos estaría probablemente cenando en su casa, y todos los bancos estaban cerrados…

-Mierda… piensa, joder…-Jim sabía que algo se le estaba escapando… estaba seguro.

-¡JIM!-exclamó Aladdín entrando en la cocina al verlo-¡Te estaba llamando por el micro!

-¡EL RECIBO!-exclamó Jim chasqueando los dedos. ¡Claro, el recibo del banco que le enviaron a Sarah para el cambio de plazo! George Banks se lo había adjuntado desde su casa, a Jim le había extrañado porque no era la dirección del banco, sino de una avenida de la zona blanca que no le sonaba demasiado.

Pero no recordaba el nombre… mierda ¡No se acordaba de nada! El papel estaba en casa, entre las cosas de Sarah… sí, ella no lo había tirado todavía, ni pensaba hacerlo, era demasiado valioso. Joder…

-Tengo que ir a casa…-le dijo Jim a Aladdín, mientras pulsaba en el interfono para llamar a su _Solaryum_.

-¿A casa?-repitió Aladdín perplejo. Jim asintió. Joder, menos mal que se la había ocurrido cargar su tabla de energía el día anterior. Bendita fuese su mente por una vez previsora.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÉ DÓNDE VA A IR AHORA! ¡CONSEGUID UN COCHE! ¡OS MANDARÉ LA DIRECCIÓN, TENÉIS QUE ESTAR LISTOS!-gritó mientras montaba en la tabla de un salto.

-Vale… ¡está bien!-asintió Aladdín, que confiaba plenamente en su amigo-¡prepararé a los demás!

-Joder…-Jim pisó a fondo en su tabla y fue a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Si el trayecto hasta la de los Darling ya había sido angustioso este fue todavía peor. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de Peter, comprobar que estaba bien… joder, su amigo acababa de recibir sin duda el golpe más duro de su vida… por lo menos no había muerto.

¿Y Ariel? La última vez que Jim la vio en el radar (llevaba pendiente de ella desde que se separaron) seguía viva… ¿pero y si ya no? ¿Qué había podido hacer Cobra Burbujas con ella? Lo mataría si la hacía daño. Joder, no podía perderla. La quería, aún la quería, y demasiado…

"¿Jim, Jim, cómo está tu madre?"-Jim veía perfectamente el rostro de Michael y Jean, los pequeños Banks, sonriéndole desde el coche en aquel fortuito encuentro. Gracias a ello había podido conocer también a Mary Poppins y entender su relación con los niños. Eso había sido una suerte, o de lo contrario ahora no podría saber a dónde se dirigía ella con tanta certeza. Pero… ¿quién era en realidad Mary Poppins? Tenía poderes, como Merlín. ¿Por qué trabajaba para la policía? ¿Por qué cuidaba de unos niños? La Estrella Azul… la clave estaba en la Estrella.

-¡Vamos, joder!-Jim esquivó un coche que se había parado súbitamente y se saltó tres semáforos, ya no le importaba nado salvo llegar a casa. Dios, las imágenes de aquellos niños muertos no se le iban de la cabeza. Y Oogie había sido capaz de poseer la casa entera, de no ser por Mary los habría matado a todos. Joder, aquella vez sí que lo tenían difícil ¿cómo se supone que se mata a un monstruo inmortal? Puto, puto saco de bichos…

-¡VAMOS!-gritó Jim furioso mientras descendía en picado por la avenida principal de Montressor. Ya podía ver a lo lejos la torrecilla de su casa. Joder, el tiempo transcurría muchísimo más lento cuando estaba cerca de llegar el momento esperado.

-¡UF!-Jim dejó la tabla apoyada en la puerta de la casa y tiró de la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Mierda, su madre debía de haber echado la llave. Escaló por la pared lateral hasta la ventana de su habitación y desde allí pudo acceder. Encontró al abuelo Carl durmiendo en su cama. El hombre exhibía una expresión de terrible dolor en el rostro. A Jim le sorprendió ver lo que el viejo sujetaba entre sus callosas manos: la foto que Sarah tenía de ella con su hijo con apenas cinco años. Jim se sintió conmovido, aunque no había tiempo para sentimentalismos.

-Ssssssh, Dug…-Jim tranquilizó al perro cuando este comenzó a ladrar-calla, joder… calla…

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y rebuscó entre los cajones el papel del recibo. Mierda… ¿dónde guardaba esas cosas Sarah? Tal vez en su cuarto…

-¿Jim?

La voz de su madre lo paralizó. Jim se volvió lentamente hacia Sara, que estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Su madre tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y estaba muy blanca. Seguramente se había pasado toda la noche llorando.

-Jjim…-musitó Sarah, aún incapaz de creer que estuviera allí.

-Mamá, mamá…-Jim no sabía que decirle. Tenía demasiada prisa, no podía pararse ahora a esto-¡Mamá, el recibo! ¡Necesito el recibo del banco!

-Jim, ¿dónde estabas?-le preguntó Sarah al muchacho frotándose los ojos perpleja. Morfo salió también de la habitación y emitió un chillidito de felicidad al reconocer a su amo, contra cuya mejilla se apresuró a restregarse con afecto-¿dónde estabas hijo?

-Mamá, ahora no hay tiempo de explicártelo-dijo Jim. Y de verdad no lo había. Además ¿por dónde empezaría a hacerlo?-necesito el recibo del banco hay… hay vidas en peligro.

-¡Jim!-Sarah siguió a su hijo hasta el interior de su cuarto: Jim abrió el cajón del tocador de su madre y sacó papeles a todo correr buscando el recibo. Sarah vio alarmada como su hijo miraba los distintos papeles sin ningún tipo de reparo-¡JIM NO!

Jim se detuvo de repente en una foto: eran su madre, muy joven, con un apuesto desconocido de piel morena y cabello largo y oscuro. Jim arqueó las cejas, extrañado. ¿Quién era ese tío? No lo había visto en la vida.

¡No había tiempo! Encontrando al fin el papelito rosa del recibo Jim lo miró buscando la dirección, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rasgado. Sarah se había quedado solo con la parte importante.

-No…-susurró, pálido-nonononono…

Se volvió hacia su madre, que sin embargo sujetaba la otra parte del papel entre sus dedos.

-Lo iba a tirar pero me lo guardé-confesó ella-por sí teníamos que ir… a tirarle huevos a la casa o algo así…

Jim cogió el papel, lo leyó y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

-Aladdín… ¿me recibís? ¿me recibe alguien?-dijo agarrando el micro.

-Sí, aquí estamos-respondió la cálida voz del árabe desde el otro lado-¿ya lo…?

-Calle del Cerezo 16, barrio de Lynsberg… está en la zona blanca-dijo Jim rápidamente.

-Ya. Sé dónde es-respondió Aladdín-Nos vemos allí.

Se escuchó un comentario de Meg pero muy difuso, y Jim cortó su conexión. Luego fue hacia la puerta. Si se daba prisa podría alcanzarlos y llegar a la vez. Esperaba que Mary Poppins ya estuviese allí y se hubiera conseguido adelantar a Oogie. Pero algo le decía que no era así…

-¡Jim!-Sarah lo retuvo agarrándolo del brazo. Él la miró con angustia. En el silencio, Morfo hacía gárgaras con el agua del grifo mientras contemplaba a madre e hijo, creyendo que estaban jugando o algo así.

-Mamá… me tengo que ir… no puedo quedarme… ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo…-dijo Jim agachando la cabeza.

-Jim, nno…-lloró Sarah. Hacía tiempo que él no la veía así de devastada. "Para, por favor-pensó él-por favor, no quiero verte así… no llores, mamá…"-no te vayas Jim… quédate conmigo… no te vayas…

Jim negó con la cabeza y la cogió las mejillas con las manos.

-Confía en mí, por favor, volveré. Te juro que volveré… solo confía en mí… ¿vale? Por favor mamá… tengo que irme… confía en mí…

Se miraron el uno al otro en aquellos ojos verdes que tan parecidos eran y finalmente Sarah cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Temblaba muchísimo. Jim quería decirle algo más que la tranquilizara (y lo tranquilizase a sí mismo) pero simplemente no pudo. Recogiendo su tabla salió a la calle y echándola al suelo despegó y se alejó de allí veloz como una estrella fugaz. Sarah lo vio alejarse por la puerta mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, con Morfo y Dug a su lado.

-JJjim….

¿Y si no volvía a verlo…?

* * *

-No podrán matar a Oogie mientras tenga otro cuerpo al que escapar… si sigue poseyendo insectos y demás criaturas del submundo podrá saltar de una a otra sin dejar su forma espectral vulnerable, con lo que será imposible destruirlo… tienen que obligarle a mostrar… todo su poder…

Skeleton estaba encerrado en la celda más segura de todo el complejo del D23. Había ocho guardias en torno a él con cañones apuntándolo, y el acero revestido que protegía la celda era de una aleación prácticamente indestructible.

-Si quiere mejorar sus condiciones esperamos una mejor colaboración-dijo Cobra Burbujas.

-Ya, claro… ¿qué mejorías puedo esperar de esto?-replicó Jack, sarcástico.

Cobra hablaba con él a través de una pantalla de su coche: el agente iba con Hércules, Ariel y Sebastián en su autovolante, circulando a toda prisa por la ciudad.

-¿Estamos seguros de esto?-preguntó Hércules mientras se reajustaba la malla del traje negro en las manos.

-Claro… puedes jurarlo-dijo Cobra Burbujas mientras pulsaba un botón de su coche y hacía que todos los semáforos de dónde estaban a tres calles se les pusieran verdes.

Al final los había dejado libres. Ariel seguía sin entender nada, salvo que las cosas habían mejorado: después de su enfrentamiento, Cobra había devuelto los trajes y las armas, y se los había llevado en su propio deportivo sin darle más explicaciones a nadie.

La pelea entre Hércules y Cobra había impresionado mucho a la chica: se habían dado descomunales golpes, Hércules había esquivado ágilmente los gruesos puños de Cobra para propinarle luego una hábil patada en el rostro, y finalmente habían forcejeado, ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba flexionando todos sus descomunales músculos sudando hasta que Cobra había terminado cediendo y Hércules le había conseguido asestar un golpe definitivo en una zona débil del cuello, derribándolo. Tras su derrota, Hércules había ayudado al señor Burbujas a reincorporarse y este le había felicitado por su combate. Definitivamente Ariel no entendía nada en absoluto.

-¿Cómo podemos acabar con esos insectos? En Suburbia ha millones de especies-observó Cobra Burbujas mirando la pantalla en la que aparecía Jack, distraído.

-Conforme vaya aumentando su poder Oogie podrá ir poseyendo más cosas… animales… personas… su única desventaja es que su alma va matando a los cuerpos lentamente, y debe cambiar cada cierto tiempo… pero eso les dará igual porque a él le sobra el tiempo para matarlos…

-Ya, y a mí me sobra el tiempo para hacer que te vuelen en pedazos-replicó Cobra con dureza-dime algo que no sepa… o mejor cállate.

-Mmmmn… ¿qué tal su próximo destino?-sugirió Skeleton sonriendo.

El coche de Cobra dio un giro total haciendo que le pitasen los de atrás.

"Sí-pensó Skeleton, satisfecho-parece Mary Poppins que después de todo la suerte te va a sonreír… si eres lo suficientemente audaz como para vencer a Oogie, lo cual dudo… yo le di la idea a Oogie de vengarse a través de los niños. No me fue difícil descubrir, hace ya un año, que cuidabas a los Banks. Incluso en prisión veo más que tú… veo más que todos… y veo que a esta ciudad le quedan los días contados… ¿estarás tú cuando eso ocurra Mary? La muerte va a reclamar muchas almas pronto… ten cuidado de no estar en la lista de los llamados… pues esta vez son muchos, tanto ellos como los escogidos… ".

-Si me has mentido acerca de la dirección arrancarte la piel te parecerá lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida-le amenazó Cobra antes de cortar la conexión. Jack se quedó allí, riendo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a meditar otra vez.

-Bueno…-miró a los guardias que lo vigilaban-hay que disfrutar del tiempo, ¿verdad? Mientras se tiene… no vuelve, luego. No vuelve…

-El Mayor acaba de terminar en la reunión-dijo el agente Trigger a su compañero el agente Powers-dice que quiere ver a Skeleton…

-¿Para qué…? Las órdenes son mantenerlo aquí hasta que se resuelva el caso… y ejecutarlo-replicó Powers, extrañado. Trigger le miró con gravedad.

-Las órdenes han cambiado.

En su celda, Skeleton sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

La familia de los Banks era parecida a la de los Darling en muchos aspectos: amante del orden y la buena imagen George Banks, banquero y premio especial del consejo de administración del banco industrias McPato era un adinerado burgués que había llevado una vida de éxito pero siempre tranquila, lejos de las ambiciones y las locuras de sus compañeros de trabajo, que mezclaban drogas con éxito. Banks venía de un barrio medio de la zona roja y siempre se había esforzado mucho por sacar excelentes notas en la escuela y posteriormente por hacer un muy buen trabajo, lo que lo había ido consiguiendo ascensos cada vez más jugosos. En la alta sociedad de la zona blanca conoció a Winnifred Payne con la que finalmente se casó y tuvo a sus dos queridos hijos, Jean, la mayor, y Michael.

Aunque el señor Banks, como el señor Darling, quería mucho a su familia, no conseguía conectar demasiado con ella: su vida dedicada a su trabajo hacía que cada vez pasase menos tiempo tanto con sus hijos como con su esposa, la que por cierto dedicaba su tiempo de casada sin trabajo a trabajar en organizaciones feministas y tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo por casa. George le insinuó alguna vez a Winnifred que se ocupase más de los niños (con lo que solo consiguió dormir en el sofá) y finalmente ambos se pusieron a buscar niñera. El problema era que Jean y Michael, con cada una que pasaba se portaban peor. A la última, una tal Polly, la habían metido una rata en el cuarto y la habían hecho subirse a la montaña rusa del parque de atracciones para huir ellos luego.

 _-Es la cuarta niñera en lo que va de año Winnifred ¡la cuarta!-exclamó el señor Banks, indignado._

 _-Sí cariño, sé contar-respondió Winnifred mientras hilaba un cartel de "yo no nací de tu costilla, tú naciste de mi culo"._

 _-¡Estos niños no pueden seguir así! ¡Son unos irresponsables y la culpa es tuya!-exclamó George mientras se atusaba su pequeño y finito bigote._

 _-¿Mía? Que va George que va… son así, ya crecerán-respondió la señora Banks quitándole importancia._

 _-No irás… no irás a llevar tú eso en la manifestación-dijo el señor Banks mirando el cartel preocupado._

 _-¿Yo? No, que va, es para unas estudiantes-dijo la señora Banks mirándole con sorpresa-bueno ¿y qué pasaría si lo llevase yo?_

 _El señor Banks suspiró mientras cogía un papel y un lápiz y lo mordía pensativo._

 _-Va a haber que buscar otra… pero esta vez el anuncio lo escribiré yo. Como Dios manda._

 _-Muy bien mi vida._

 _-Y la escogeré yo personalmente._

 _-Claro mi cielo._

 _-Seré justo, pero imparcial. Benévolo pero implacable._

 _-Sí tesoro sí._

 _-También me ha salido una rana por la boca mientras me estaba duchando esta mañana…_

 _-Que bien vida…_

 _-¡Winnifred!-se enfureció el señor Banks._

 _-Ay, perdona-se disculpó ella, escuchándolo al fin-sí, sí, amor… escribe el anuncio escribe… pero creo que todas las niñeras de Suburbia ya han pasado por aquí… y luego se van todas directas a terapia._

 _-Ya veremos…-había gruñido el señor Banks mientras procedía a redactar su pomposo pero claro anuncio. La clave del éxito, y muy a su pesar él lo sabía, era el sueldo que se ofrecía. Muy alto por, en teoría, un trabajo fácil._

 _Y así el señor Banks procedió a entrevistar a una larga cola de niñeras. Sus hijos Jean y Michael le pidieron que fuese él quien se ocupara de ellos y no las niñeras, pero George Banks no los escuchó ¡qué tontería! Un padre no está para ocuparse de sus hijos. El abuelo Banks jamás había cuidado de George… de hecho, él apenas recordaba haber hablado con él si quiera._

 _-Vaya haciéndolas pasar, Ellen-le dijo el señor Banks a la asistenta, que haciendo una educada reverencia fue hacia la ventana. Era el tercer día, y las niñeras (a cuál más horrorosa) seguían esperando fuera. Ellen tardó un rato en volver. Y cuando lo hizo, trajo a Mary Poppins._

 _-Buenos días-dijo la recién llegada con educación. El señor Banks se quedó mirándola perplejo. El rostro… el rostro de aquella mujer le era familiar, aunque no sabía por qué. Era una mujer muy hermosa, dicho fuera de paso._

 _-Bu… buenos días-dijo el señor Banks estrechándola la mano con galantería e invitándola a pasar-siéntese por favor… yo… yo soy George Banks… el del anuncio… claro…_

 _-Claro-replicó Mary Poppins sonriendo-mi nombre es Mary Poppins._

 _-Mary Poppins… Mary Poppins…-el señor Banks paladeó el nombre mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí, definitivamente la conocía ¿dónde la había visto antes?_

 _-George, cielo, estamos aquí-le recordó Winnifred, sentada a su lado-perdónele, creo que no ha desayunado bien hoy._

 _-Oh no, discúlpenme a mí-dijo Mary con impecable educación-no les he entregado mi carta de referencia ni mis papeles. En una entrevista de trabajo, es lo primero._

 _-Vaya, sí, vaya… pero…-el señor Banks arrugó la frente mientras leía las cartas-pero esto no puede ser… esto… la universidad de Litos… tiene el grado de derecho y filología._

 _-Sí-corroboró la aspirante a niñera, con calma. El señor y la señora Banks se miraron con asombro, y luego la miraron a ella._

 _-Y es que… ¿no encuentra trabajo?-preguntó Winnifred perpleja._

 _-No, naturalmente no se trata de eso-dijo Mary con una encantadora sonrisa-verán, yo… bueno, me dedico desde hace cinco años a educar a niños… por toda Suburbia. Niños de los que sus… padres… tienen quejas. Pasó un tiempo con ellos, generalmente un año, y luego, cuando termino, ya nunca más me necesitan._

 _-¿Les pega?-preguntó la señora Banks alarmada._

 _-Jamás-contestó Mary, tan ancha._

 _-¿Les… les grita?-sugirió el señor Banks-les castigará a base de bien…_

 _-Tampoco-dijo Mary con calma._

 _-¿Y entonces cómo…?_

 _-Mis normas son jamás golpear, jamás gritar y por supuesto jamás denigrar ni hacer comentarios que puedan dañar en su autoestima-respondió Mary encogiéndose de hombros-por lo demás, soy bastante firme, aunque benévola._

 _-Sí, ¿eh?-dijo el señor Banks asintiendo con incredulidad._

 _-Vaya, una niñera filóloga y psicológica-comentó Winnifred impresionada-ay George, si las otras madres se enterasen seríamos la envidia de todo el barrio…_

 _-¿La envidia? Venga ya…-George releyó los papeles de Mary mosqueado. No le convencía mucho nada de aquello… venía incluso recomendada por el rector de la universidad. Vaya, desde luego por referencias era la mejor. Y era muy educada, cierto. Pero le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar… ¿dónde, dónde había visto él antes a Mary Poppins? Su cerebro casi le hacía sentir que era un sueño._

 _-¿Nos la quedamos?-pidió Winnifred, como si estuvieran hablando de un perro._

 _-No sé, yo creo que deberíamos pensarlo… aún quedan niñeras-dijo el señor Banks rascándose la cabeza con extrañeza._

 _-Muy bien-contestó Mary, impasible-les he incluido mi contacto telefónico y vía mail para cualquier duda o solicitud. Cuando lo sepan avísenme. Pero les rogaría que fuera como máximo en el plazo de una semana. Tengo otras solicitudes esperando mi respuesta._

 _-¿Ah, la requieren en otros sitios?-preguntó el señor Banks, sorprendido, mientras Winnifred ahogaba un chillidito._

 _-Pues sí… tengo tres ofertas en este barrio, para empezar-recordó Mary como si tal cosa._

 _Winnifred miró a George enfadada, y esta vez él sí tuvo que ceder. Mary se quedaba. El señor Banks firmó los papeles y en menos de media hora la señorita Poppins trabajaba y vivía oficialmente en su casa, y debía ocuparse de los niños. Él le pidió a Ellen que fuese a despedir a las otras niñeras a lo que Elen le respondió que una fuerte ventisca se las había llevado a todas. El señor Banks comenzó a sospechar desde entonces que Ellen tomaba drogas._

 _-Buenos días niños. Yo soy Mary Poppins-saludó la niñera a Michael y Jean, que la miraban con la boca abierta-y lo primero que vamos a hacer es recoger vuestro cuarto._

A partir de entonces las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la calle del Cerezo número 16 , y habían sido a mejor. Aunque el señor Banks se quejaba de los métodos en su opinión horteras y poco dignos de Mary Poppins, que les enseñaba a los niños cancioncillas tontas y los llevaba todos los días de paseo al parque, lo cierto es que Jean y Michael mejoraron tanto en casa como en el colegio, y su padre notó que cada vez eran más felices. Mary Poppins insistió mucho en que ella libraba los miércoles, y los Banks dejaban a los niños con Ellen y la señora Brill, la asistenta y la cocinera, que jugaban con ellos y los entretenían con sus cotilleos. Sin embargo, una tarde Mary sugirió al señor Banks que sacase a los niños a pasear ese miércoles, ya que él también tenía la tarde libre. El señor Banks los sacó al parque dónde él solía ir a jugar de niño, en la zona roja. Les contó a Jean y Michael muchas historias de cuándo él era pequeño, como que había un rey diferente, y que el aire no estaba tan negro, y ellos las escucharon con avidez. Eran niños muy buenos, y sobre todo llenos de curiosidad. Después de pasar todo un agobiado día en el banco, el señor Banks se sintió muy despejado al poder hablar de su vida con alguien a quien de verdad le interesaba. Así fue como a partir de entonces, cada miércoles, los sacaba a pasear, y del miércoles pasó a también los fines de semana, y al viernes, por lo que poco a poco las intervenciones de Mary Poppins en la casa eran cada vez menores.

 _-Un día me tendré que ir, pero no os preocupéis-dijo ella-no me echaréis de menos…_

 _-Yo siempre te querré Mary Poppins… eres la mejor-dijo Michael, desde su cama._

 _-Calla anda y tómate la medicina-le dijo Mary-mira que andar saltando en charcos sin las botas._

 _-Así es más divertido-replicó él con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Ya… pero entonces toca la medicina-le avisó Mary Poppins. Michael se la tragó obediente, y luego la sonrió._

 _-¿Nos cantas algo Mary Poppins?-pidió Jane, con su voz suave que tanto la caracterizaba._

 _-No, hoy no me apetece-replicó la niñera estirando las piernas en su silla mientras observaba a los niños._

 _-¡Veeeeenga por favor!-suplicaron ellos. Mary Poppins puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Está bien… ¡pero luego os dormís!_

 _-Sí, sí-dijeron ellos, aunque no era su propósito._

 _-La de las palomas…-pidió Michael. Mary Poppins asintió. Luego comenzó a cantar con su potente voz._

 _Al clarear yendo al templo se ve  
La vieja llegar al umbral  
Escuchar su pregón causa honda emoción:  
«Compre migajas de pan»_

 _Los pajarillos hambrientos están  
Lástima da su dolor  
Están aguardando sus migas de pan  
«Sólo son dos peniques, señor»_

 _Compre usted migas de pan  
Dos peniques cuestan, no más  
«Compre pan» es su cantar  
Mientras se ven las aves llegar_

 _Allí están las estatuas también de los santos  
Parecen oír su cantar  
Tal vez con sus labios de piedra sonríen  
Cuando alguien se acerca a comprar_

 _Su pregón da siempre emoción  
Es un ruego que va al corazón:  
«Compre usted, tenga piedad  
Compre, compre migas de pan»_

 _Los niños se fueron quedando dormidos mientras escuchaban la triste pero bella canción._

 _-Algún día yo se los compraré…-susurró Michael. Mary Poppins le dio un beso en su mejillita, mientras se la acariciaba enternecida._

 _-Lo sé-dijo._

Volviendo al momento presente, los señores Banks pasaban cada vez más tiempo con sus hijos, y la familia una vez dividida y bastante alterada había pasado a estar cada vez más unida, de ahí que el señor Banks incluso le hubiese concedido vacaciones pagadas a Mary durante siete días en Navidad.

El señor Banks había llevado a sus hijos y a su mujer a comer en el centro para celebrar la Navidad con su familia, y luego a un bonito parque infantil con tiovivo y noria donde había otros niños con los que Jean y Michael pudieron jugar. A la tarde los llevó en su caro mercedes a ver las luces de la zona blanca, y dieron un paseo por el mirador que daba a la puesta de sol.

-¡Mira papá! ¡La señora de las palomas!-exclamó Jean emocionada.

-¿La señora de qué?-el señor Banks miró a su hija extrañado.

-¡Mary Poppins dice que vende comida para los pajaritos!-dijo Jean emocionada.

La tal señora de las palomas era una mendiga cualquiera que pedía limosna. En la zona blanca los mendigos estaban bastante regulados, y en muchas ocasiones eran expulsados de vuelta a la zona roja, pero en este caso la pobre mujer aprovechaba que era Navidad para pedir dinero.

-¡Danos dos mickeys papá, ella lo necesita!-pidió Jean, compasiva.

-Sí, Mary Poppins dice que…

-Mary Poppins dice muchas cosas y con ese cuento ya me tenéis muy cansado-protestó el señor Banks mientras tiraba de los niños para alejarlos de la anciana-estáis montando un espectáculo… ¡vamos, vamos!

-Pero papá, por favor… ¿qué te cuesta?-pidió Jean con los ojos humedecidos.

-Sí, no es justo-protestó como siempre Michael.

-Mira Jean, si papá le diese dinero a cada persona que viniera a pedírselo, no tendríamos dinero-dijo el señor Banks ceñudo-esa señora si quiere ayuda solo tiene que ir a una iglesia a pedirla…

-Pero tú dijiste que hay que compartir… y también lo dijeron en misa-recordó Jean. A eso el señor Banks no supo que responder.

-Vamos George… solo son dos mickeys…-dijo la señora Banks, encogiéndose de hombros. Su marido suspiró y sacó la cartera.

-Tomad anda… ¡pero ya nunca más!-les avisó. Pero al ver la cara de felicidad que se les ponía a sus hijos mientras se acercaban a la pobre ancianita y le daban el dinero, supo que habría más veces. En fin, que se le iba a hacer.

A la noche, el señor Banks acostó a sus hijos y les cantó una de sus canciones preferidas, el himno de la banca McPato, que hablaba de las inversiones, ahorros y acciones.

-Vale papá… ya nos dormimos-dijeron los niños, agotados.

-Muy bien, muy bien… dormid bien y soñad con cosas bonitas-dijo el señor Banks besando a sus hijos. Jean le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras posaba sus manitas en sus mejillas.

-Gracias por los dos mickeys, papá-dijo la niña.

-De nada, de nada-respondió el señor Banks dulcemente.

-Hala, a estos niños ya los acuesto yo-dijo Winnifred entrando en el cuarto con la medicina. Michael era propenso a los catarros en los meses de invierno.

-¿Te… te ocupas tú?-preguntó el señor Banks con sorpresa.

-Sí George, claro-respondió ella como si tal cosa, pero la verdad es que George nunca, jamás, pensó que su mujer llegaría a ocuparse de los niños tanto-hala niños, ahora a dormir.

-Mamá ¿nos cuentas un cuento? Mary Poppins siempre cuenta uno…-pidió Jean con dulzura.

-A Mary Poppins la paga tu padre para que lo haga cielo, es su trabajo-dijo la señora Banks mientras se limaba las uñas coquetamente-pero está bien. Vamos a ver… uno que no sea muy largo… ¡ah, ya sé! Caperucita Roja: érase una vez una niña que fue a ver a su abuela que estaba ingresada pero su abuela resultó ser un lobo que intentó comerse a la niña y entonces un cazador… bueno, una cazadora, disparó al lobo y lo mató, salvando a Caperucita que se volvió a su casa. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

-Pero mamá…-protestó Michael. Literalmente el cuento había durado menos de diez segundos.

-Es que ya es muy tarde, ¡os tenéis que dormir! Mañana os cuento la versión extendida-dijo su madre dándoles dos suaves besos a los pequeños.

-Mmmj, buenas noches-dijo Michael mientras su madre lo arropaba y salía de la estancia.

-Buenas noches hijos-dijo ella apagando las luces antes de salir.

En cuanto la escucharon alejarse los pequeños encendieron las luces de sus mesillas de noche y comenzaron a saltar en las camas mientras cantaban una canción que les había enseñado Mary Poppins.

-¡ _Con un poco de azúcar es la píldora que os dan, la píldora que os dan pasará mejor_!-cantaron los niños, risueños. Michael dio una voltereta en la cama mientras Jean se envolvía su edredón como si fuera una princesa. Estaban muy contentos… sus padres los querían otra vez, y Mary Poppins también. Aquel era sin duda uno de los mejores días en la vida de los niños…

Por la ventana sin embargo se asomaba lo que estaba a punto de estropearlo todo: como un pegote de mierda un montón de insectos adheridos al cristal murmuraban palabras mientras se filtraban por un desagüe al interior de la casa. _"Ya son nuestros, ya son, ya son… ya son nuestros…"._

Él estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo. Estaba a punto de comer otra vez…

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para destruirlo?-preguntó Aladdín mientras torcía en una avenida para entrar en la zona blanca-¡no se le puede matar!

-Esa tía sí puede-le recordó Meg que esta vez ocupaba el asiento de copiloto-¡debemos ayudarla!

-¡Solo nos quedan siete horas!-recordó Lilo preocupada.

-¡Tiempo de sobra!-respondió Meg decidida. Pero la verdad es que habían perdido mucho y muy rápido. La esperanza empezaba a desaparecer para el grupo de Gantz.

-Espero que Jim llegue antes…-dijo Aladdín mientras acariciaba el revólver que le había fisgado a un policía. También habían conseguido uno de sus autovolantes, lo que explicaba por qué todo el mundo los habría paso al tener la sirena encendida.

-Vamos por delante suyo, así que lo dudo-replicó Meg secamente-así que no esperes nada. Solo nos queda confiar en una persona… y es Hércules.

-Hércules…-Aladdín dio un volantazo saltándose otro semáforo mientras detrás suyo cuatro coches estaban a punto de chocar y le gritaban de todo-¿crees que habrá escapado o algo así…?

-No estoy segura…-Meg vio su propio reflejo en el cristal mientras respiraba con angustia-de lo que sí estoy segura es de que podemos confiar en él…

-Bueno…

Aladdín recordó con angustia su salida de la casa de los Darling. El que, supuso, era el padre de los niños, daba alaridos de terror mientras al chico joven superviviente se lo llevaban en una camilla al hospital, y la casa terminaba de desmoronarse. A los cadáveres los sacaron al descubierto, ante la luz de los inescrupulosos fotógrafos. Iba a ser muy difícil olvidar aquello.

…

El autovolante continuó su trayecto hacia la calle de los Cerezos mientras la ventisca era cada vez más fuerte y Aladdín tenía que activar el parabrisas para evitar que la nieve les cubriese el cristal.

* * *

En la casa de los Banks Jean y Michael seguían cantando por toda la habitación imaginando que estaban en una selva explorando. Jean sacó su tigre de peluche y comenzó a perseguir a Michael con él, mientras el niño reía. Luego los dos se subieron a la cama de la niña y fingieron que conducían un vehículo.

Sin embargo escucharon unos ruidos fuera que los alertaron. Parecían sus padres, discutiendo. Jean y Michael se miraron, preocupados. No les gustaba que sus padres discutiesen. Luego sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos. Alguien que no debería estar allí…

-¿Mary Poppins?-los niños se quedaron quietos en la cama de Jean, cuando la puerta se abrió y Mary entró en el cuarto.

-¡Niños!-corrió a abrazarlos con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Mary hacía algo así, pues no solía dar muestras de afecto tan firmes. Los niños la miraron sorprendidos.

-Mary Poppins… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaron mientras ella se separaba.

-Tenéis que venir conmigo… corréis un grave peligro… todos lo corren-dijo mirando a los Banks, que azorados, habían entrado detrás de ella.

-Un momento Mary Poppins, vamos a ver-dijo el señor Banks echándose el pelo hacia un lado mientras intentaba comprender la situación-¿qué está usted diciendo? ¿Cómo que Oogie Boogie?

-Nuestro barrio está bien vigilado-dijo la señora Banks, que parecía más asustada que su esposo-hay policías en cada manzana ¡oh George, ¿por qué iba a venir nadie a…?!

-Ya se lo he dicho, vendrá, tienen que creerme. Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo y buscar protección para ustedes-insistió Mary mientras iba al armario y sacaba los abrigos de los niños-menos mal que he llegado antes…

Ya le extrañaba que eso fuese así… pero no iba a desperdiciar esa suerte, naturalmente.

-George, ese asesino mata niños, lo dijeron en el telediario-recordó Winnifred-¡vámonos con Mary Poppins! A fin de cuentas ella siempre tiene razón.

-¡Ponéoslos!-ordenó Mary lanzando los abrigos a Jean y Michael, que aún seguían en la cama de la pequeña, sin saber qué hacer.

-A ver, a ver… cómo comprenderá, esto es un poco repentino…-dijo el señor Banks frotándose las sienes con cansancio.

-George, nunca te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí-dijo Mary, muy seria-por favor, créeme ahora.

-¿George?-repitió el señor Banks, sorprendido de que lo tutease.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y de repente lo entendió.

-Ya me acuerdo…-dijo, abriendo mucho la boca-¡Mary Poppins!

En ese momento sin embargo un extraño ruido los hizo dejar el resto de la conversación: un crujidito en la madera del suelo les hizo girarse: alrededor de la cama de los niños el suelo se estaba rajando.

-¡NO!-gritó Mary al verlo-¡RÁPIDO S….!

El suelo se rompió y la cama cayó a toda prisa por el agujero que se había formado hacia el primer piso… solo que allí había otro agujero, y debajo otro más… la cama con los pequeños desapareció en la oscuridad mientras se los escuchaba gritar horrorizados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah!-sus gritos se apagaron conforme iban hundiéndose más.

-¡NIÑOS!-la señora Banks se asomó al agujero horrorizada y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero el señor Banks la agarró a tiempo.

-¡WINNIFRED!-la sujetó-¡RÁPIDO, LLAMA A LA POLICÍA! Yo… ¡yo bajaré a por ellos!

-No-Mary Poppins los apartó mientras abría su paraguas con decisión-quédense aquí…

Y de un salto cayó por el improvisado tobogán de la muerte que Oogie había creado.

-¡Mary Poppiiiiiiins!-se escuchó decir a los Banks desde arriba, pero pronto sus siluetas desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Mary descendió varios cientos de metros. Así que en eso se había estado ocupando Oogie durante las semanas en que la policía lo había estado buscando por toda la ciudad. Y ella, estúpida, no había sido capaz de enterarse. Estaba demasiado centrada en buscar a Merlín, había descuidado sus tareas con los niños al verlos tan bien con sus padres… aquello demostraba una vez más que solo era una estúpida que no dejaba de cometer errores. Que no daba la talla. Pero Mary Poppins no se rendía tan fácilmente.

¡PLOF! Mary Poppins amortiguó la bajada abriendo su paraguas y usándolo de paracaídas aterrizando en las fétidas aguas de las cloacas, que la cubrieron hasta las rodillas.

-Agh…-Mary aspiró el fétido tufo de las alcantarillas de Suburbia. Podía hacer un conjuro que la hiciera no aspirar aquel olor, pero no había tiempo para eso: iluminando su paraguas observó su entorno. Dios mío, no le veía ¿dónde estaba ahora? Maldita sea… no perdería a los niños.

-¡OOGIE BOOGIE!-gritó Mary con voz potente-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡MUÉSTRATE!

Escuchó un ruido sospechoso a la izquierda y rápidamente lanzó un conjuro, pero no era el monstruo, sino una repugnante ratita que roía un trozo de excremento humano. Mary suspiró. Muy bien: lo haría a las malas.

Levantando el paraguas se dispuso a hacer una invocación que obligase al monstruo a salir.

-¡VEN CRIATURA, SAL DE LAS SOMBRAS!-exclamó la maga. Los chillidos de Jean y Michael la interrumpieron.

-¡MARY POPPINS!-gritó Jean, asustada. Estaban sentados aún en la cama de la niña, flotando en medio de las asquerosas aguas residuales. Mary Poppins suspiró al verlos aún con vida, pero había un problema: estaban rodeados de insectos por todas partes: en la piel, el pelo y la ropa de los niños habían posados mosquitos, larvas, saltamontes, cucarachas, arañas demás repulsivas criaturas además de serpientes que se enroscaban en la cama y ratas que nadaban por las negras aguas alrededor suyo. Si daba un solo paso en falso… de los niños no quedarían ni los huesos.

 _-¡UAAAAAH!-_ Oogie Boogie apareció por detrás de ella y la hundió algo en el busto: era un puñal. Mary Poppins lo le había visto venir, y notó el intenso dolor de la hoja de acero hundiéndose en su pecho. Oogie agarró el paraguas de la maga y lo lanzó a un lado, mientras seguía retorciendo el cuchillo en su piel- _zorra puta lamecoños ¿a quién vas a matar tú ahora? Voy a comerte viva… vas a ser mi placer… y me vas a rogar que te mate…_

- _¡EXIMEN!-_ Mary generó un campo de energía rosa que apartó a Oogie de ella. Luego movió los dedos haciendo una especie de figura con ellos e hizo aparecer una celda de hierro en la que el monstruo quedó atrapado.

 _-¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRGHHHH_!-lleno de rabia Oogie se deshizo nuevamente en insectos escapando de la celda mientras Mary se sacaba el puñal del pecho, notando como la sangre brotaba de su teta a borbotones, y luego buscaba su paraguas en el agua. Notó repugnantes trozos de mierda bajo el agua, pero no conseguía asir su mango con la forma de una cabeza de loro… tenía que estar por algún sitio…

-¡Maryyyyyyyyyy!-a Jean y Michael las ratas los estaban cercando cada vez más en la cama mientras abrían sus repugnantes boquitas y es enseñaban sus dientes, hambrientos-¡MARY, SOCORRO!

-¡ _NO, MARY POPPINS_!-traicionero, Oogie Boogie volvió a agarrar a la mujer por el pelo y le tiró fuertemente del moño, arrancándole gran parte del pelo- _quieta puta… vas a verlos morir... tú me encerraste, zorra hija de puta… te voy a devolver el favor…_

-¡DÉJAME!-Mary agarró el brazo de Oogie y girando sobre él le dio una patada al monstruo en la cara. Oogie la apartó de un fuerte manotazo pero Mary entonces conjuró una enorme flor de luz que al abrir sus pétalos golpeó al monstruo, arrojándolo por los aires al otro extremo del canal. Oogie notó como los insectos que formaban su cuerpo se convertían en mariposas rosas y se alejaban volando de él. Mary Poppins los había purificado.

 _-¡NNNOOOOO!-_ rugió furioso. Al mover sus manos las ratas obedecieron y se lanzaron sobre Jean y Michael, pero Mary Poppins hizo que los niños quedasen encerrados en una bola de cristal de nieve, con lo que no podían atacarlos.

-¡Mary Poppins, Mary Poppins!-gritaban Jean y Michael asustados mientras las ratas golpeaban el cristal de la esfera con agresividad tratando de romperlo. Una legión de avispas clavaron sus aguijones repetidamente, tratando de romperlo sin éxito.

- _Accio…-_ Mary consiguió que el paraguas fuera volando hasta ella y apuntando con él a Oogie nuevamente lanzó una de aquellas esferas de luz rojas. El monstruo la esquivó y luego se hundió en el agua, desapareciendo de su vista-maldita sea…-Mary Poppins se elevó del agua de las cloacas. Aún le dolía mucho la puñalada traicionera de Oogie, y notaba como le estaba costando respirar. Debía detenerse para sanar la herida, pero lo más importante era sacar a los niños de ahí con vida.

- _¡OOOOOOGIIIEEEE BOOOOOOGIEEEEE!-_ el monstruo apareció detrás de ella chorreando líquido fecal mientras saltaba encima suyo. Mary le lanzó un conjuro de defensa pero Oogie resistió su magia y abrazándola cayó con ella de nuevo al agua.

-¡NNNN….!-Mary notó como se ahogaba en el repugnante líquido mezcla de tantos residuos, y como Oogie la abrazaba fuertemente. Notó también como los aguijones de los insectos se la clavaban en el cuerpo, mientras la cabeza de Oogie se iba acercando a ella para morderla. Iba a morderla en el rostro…

Mary quiso invocar un conjuro mental pero el dolor la impedía concentrarse, y cada vez más sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban. No se rendiría. Aquel monstruo no acabaría con ella, y menos con sus niños. Haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió crear una burbuja de aire que la permitió ver y respirar en el agua, y entonces se encontró con el deformado y espeluznante rostro de Oogie frente al suyo. El monstruo abrió la boca con voracidad cuando algo le hizo detenerse, y no fue Mary: ella se percató de que el agua vibraba en ondas antinaturales.

-Como veis nosotros también tenemos nuestros juguetes…-les decía Cobra Burbujas a Hércules y Ariel mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el arma de ondas que ya habían utilizado antes para enfrentarse al monstruo. Oogie Boogie se retorció presa del pánico saliendo a la superficie mientras los insectos se iban cayendo a los lados, inquietos por la aguda frecuencia que los estaba matando.

- _¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOO! ¡NEGRO CABRÓN, NEGRO CABRÓN!_ -gritaba Oogie, pero su voz era cada vez más débil al igual que su forma que se estaba deshaciendo bajo su saco verde.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Mary salió de agua con todo el pelo caído por la cara y manchada entera de un repulsivo líquido marrón. La maga miró a Oogie que se retorcía y con un conjuro lo lanzó contra una pared de la cloaca-es tú fin…

 _-¡NNNNO!-_ Oogie apretó sus manos y las ratas dejaron la bola de cristal para atacar a Cobra y sus compañeros. A ellas las vibraciones no les afectaban como a los insectos al ser animales más grandes y fuertes. Cinco ratas peludas y grandes como un bebé humano saltaron sobre Cobra y le mordieron el brazo pero él ignoró el dolor y se las sacudió como si tal cosa.

-Espero que me cuenten que estoy haciendo horas extra-dijo el agente secamente mientras aumentaba la frecuencia de su vibrador y hacía que las ratas también se detuvieran-anda, payaso, prueba otra cosa…

Oogie Boogie fue deslizándose por la pared de negros ladrillos intentando escapar por el conducto izquierdo del alcantarillado, pero apenas podía moverse.

-¡Eh, ¿qué ocurre?!-se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos: Aladdín, Meg, Jim y los demás habían descendido, y los señores Banks venían con ellos.

-¡Niños!-exclamó la señora Banks al ver a sus hijos encerrados en aquella esfera.

-¡NO, ESPEREN!-gritó Mary preocupada. Pero era tarde: el espíritu de Oogie Boogie salió de su cuerpo y avanzó hacia la señora Banks. Iba a poseerla… sí, ya había alcanzado ese poder…

-¡NO!-gritaron Hércules y Cobra al ver al espectro yendo hacia ella. Pero Mary se interpuso, y el espectro de Oogie Boogie entró en su interior. Durante unos segundos la maga perdió la conciencia, y se le fue la cabeza.

-Ooooh…-se desplomó de nuevo en el agua de la alcantarilla.

-¡Mary Poppins!-exclamó el señor Banks asustado al verlo, mientras los demás la rodeaban.

-¿Qué hacemos…?-preguntó Aladdín preocupado.

-Apartaos-ordenó Cobra-debe vencerlo… o la consumirá…

Mary pataleó en el agua movida por una terrible fuerza interior mientras el fantasma de Oogie Boogie la torturaba. La piel de la maga se puso de un color verdoso mientras sus pupilas se dilatan hasta volver sus ojos negros y de su boca comenzaba a gotear un líquido mezclado con huevas de insectos.

-No podemos hacer nada…-dijo Cobra muy serio-vamos Mary… lucha… vamos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó ella descontrolada por el dolor. Oogie iba a matarla… cuando lo hiciera, nadie podría vencerlo… nadie más se enfrentaría a él.

- _Vamos, mírame, furcia… si tenías valor para enfrentarte a mí, hazlo ahora_ -dijo la voz de Oogie en la cabeza de la mujer. Mary se vio a sí misma en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada de telarañas y de huesos que formaban un inestable suelo. Oogie Boogie estaba en frente de ella, y era una sombra inmensa que la encaraba, burlón- _ya es tarde Mary, no puedes vencerme… he visto tu interior… y no hay nada, nada que pueda hacerme salir de aquí… acéptame Mary… vamos…_

Mary se vio envuelta de repente por la tela verde que constituía el cuerpo de Oogie, mientras él abría su irregular boca para tragársela.

-Nno… ¡NO!-gritó ella. Pero era cierto: en su interior no había ni un ápice de luz en aquel momento. Había fracasado, en todos los aspectos. No era digna de hacerse llamar maga. Su mayor amor había desaparecido, y ahora estaba segura de que no iba a volver. Y su peor enemigo la había vencido… llegaba la hora de morir…

-¡No Mary Poppins! ¡Mary Poppins, vamos!-gritó Jean dando golpes a la bola de cristal procurando que ella la oyera.

-¡Mary Poppins estamos aquí!-exclamó Michael-¿te acuerdas de lo que nos dijiste? ¡Cuándo no sabes qué hacer… di la palabra!

-La palabra…-Mary escuchó las voces de los niños y miró a Oogie en el interior de su cabeza. El monstruo sonreía de un modo abyecto, preparado para terminar definitivamente con ella tomando su cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué palabra es esa, Mary Poppins? "Florecilla"… ¿"felicidad_ "?-se burló el monstruo, apretándola con más fuerza mientras consumía su alma- _vamos… déjate matar… es mejor… es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora…_

-La palabra… es…-Mary miró a Oogie con fiereza, mientras una llama roja la rodeaba y la hacía soltarla-lo que se dice… cuándo no se sabe qué hacer…

 _-¿QUÉ?-_ Oogie la miró, extrañado y furioso. No entendía por qué no podía terminar de poseerla. ¿Qué los separaba?

Mary se alzó frente al monstruo mientras una constelación la rodeaba y brillaba con la fuerza de diez mil soles. La luz venía de los niños, lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, y por los que daría la vida. Merlín ya no estaría, y su alma nunca encontraría la paz, pero con ellos… con ellos aún tenía fuerzas para luchar una vez más.

-¡SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICOEXPIALIDOSO!-exclamó Mary mientras ella pasaba a formar también parte de la luz. Oogie soltó un alarido de indefensión mientras la luz lo desintegraba y expulsaba del interior de Mary.

- _¡YIIIIIAAAAAAAAH!-_ el monstruo soltó el cuerpo de la mujer y salió de ella siendo solo una sombra malvada y desesperada por asirse a algo _-¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

-¡MATADLO!-gritó Meg a los que aún conservaban pistolas de luz, pero Cobra no levantó su arma.

-Eso no va a servir de nada-la recordó-solo dañan lo material…

Y Oogie Boogie no era algo material. El humo del espectro se alejó de allí por un conducto seguido por un enjambre de insectos y ratas, dejando a sus atacantes atrás una vez más.

-Pero… le hemos perdido-dijo Aladdín mirando a Cobra y a Hércules enfadado-¡joder, le hemos perdido otra vez!

-No creas, joven Aladdín-dijo Cobra que pese a estar en una oscura cloaca seguía llevando sus gafas de sol-en realidad no irá muy lejos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Jim estaba inclinado al lado de Mary Poppins que había perdido en conocimiento y seguía cubierta en mierda hasta el pelo.

-Tiene que descansar-interrumpió Bert, que acababa de bajar acompañado de varios agentes del D23-¿estáis todos bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado…? ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-repetía el señor Banks. En ese momento Jim fue hacia la bola de nieve donde estaban protegidos Jean y Michael y usando la espada de Gantz la rajó por la mitad, sacándolos.

-¡Jim!-exclamaron ellos, agradecidos. Pero luego fueron corriendo hacia Mary muy preocupados.

-¡Niños!-la señora Banks abrazó a Jean y Michael mientras ellos observaban a Mary que les escuchaba pero era incapaz de contestarlos. Su batalla interior con Oogie la había dejado el cuerpo sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?-decía el señor Banks. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a algo así?-Santo Dios…

-Tranquilo-dijo Cobra Burbujas acercándose a él y sacando un aparato que Jim ya conocía-mire esto…

Hubo un flash y luego George Banks se quedó paralizado, con los ojos vidriosos. Cobra repitió lo mismo con su esposa, y ella también pareció quedarse absorta, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Los niños fueron los últimos a los que Cobra apuntó, pero Bert lo detuvo.

-Me parece que con ellos no va a ser necesario-dijo, desenfadado-es mejor que lo recuerden… están del lado de ella…

-Está bien-accedió el señor Burbujas.

-Joder…-Jim miró a Cobra que para su sorpresa le sonrió mientras se guardaba de nuevo el desmemorizador en su lustrosa chaqueta.

-Ahora vayamos a lo que nos ocupa. Mary Poppins está fuera de juego, tendremos que ser nosotros quiénes nos ocupemos-dijo Cobra Burbujas con seriedad-Bert, ¿ha averiguado algo más?

-Me temo que no, jefe-negó el policía encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Trabajabas… para él?-inquirió Meg con sorpresa. Bert asintió, guiñándola un ojo.

-El D23 está en todas partes, ya os lo dijimos. Cuando Oogie Boogie escapó del manicomio hace tres semanas Monsieur D'Arque llamó a la Estrella Azul solicitando un mago que lo detuviera. La elegida fue ella, Mary Poppins. Pero los magos de la Estrella Azul, para trabajar, deben ir siempre de incógnito, porque la magia está prohibida en Suburbia como bien recordarás. Así que Mary tiró de su falsa identidad de reputada policía para investigar el caso, y entonces nosotros para tenerla vigilada también adoptamos falsas identidades. La mía mola bastante, por cierto…

-Pero entonces Mary… ¿se pondrá bien?-preguntó Jean, preocupada. Bert se acercó a ella sonriéndola con calidez.

-Sí pequeña, tranquila. Todo va a ir bien, no te tienes de qué preocupar-dijo-ahora ella necesita descansar.

-Y nosotros encontrar a Oogie-intervino Meg, impaciente. Avanzó hacia Hércules, que la sonrió, divertido-¿no se suponía que tenías la situación bajo control? A mí no me lo parece…

-No, a mí tampoco, pero este hombre sorprende, vaya que sí-dijo Sebastián que se había subido a la cabeza de Ariel para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las repulsivas aguas fecales. La pelirroja miró a Jim, que tenía el rostro iluminado por volverla a ver con vida. Sin embargo cuando Bella abrazó al joven Hawkins, Ariel bajó la mirada nuevamente, inexpresiva.

-Verás Meg, Oogie Boogie no es el único que ha hecho planes en este tiempo-explicó Hércules con satisfacción-gracias a un compañero suyo de prisión hemos podido averiguar que estaba aquí… y ahora sabemos también cuál es su base principal. El último de sus escondrijos, de dónde no va a poder escapar…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Meg con sorpresa. Entonces en el micrófono del traje de Hércules resonó una voz ya conocida.

-Ha vuelto… está malherido, es el momento-dijo.

-Muy bien, vamos hacia allí-respondió Hércules, cortando después la conexión con una sonrisa. Meg lo entendió al instante.

-El Sombrerero…-exclamó, asombrada.

-Después del incidente de la carpa siguió a unos secuaces de Oogie que al parecer ya conocéis hasta la base secreta de su jefe, y ahora está allí, esperándonos. El Sombrerero contactó conmigo, y ahora todos sabemos dónde se oculta.

-Entonces le tenemos…-dijo Meg en un susurro. Cobra asintió.

-Le tenemos-reconoció-mis agentes ya están de camino a su escondite secreto, un laberinto de hierro y cobre en el corazón de las cloacas de esta ciudad. Lo detendrán… pero necesitamos un mago para acabar con él…

-Cof… cof… agh… yo iré…-susurró Mary, luchando por hablar pero aún debilitada.

-Estás demasiado débil…-dijo Cobra Burbujas acercándose a ella y a los niños que la cuidaban-te matará…

-Puedo… hacerlo-dijo Mary, intentando recuperar el digno porte que antes solía poseer-dadme un momento…

-Podemos discutir de esto en otro sitio… por favor-pidió Meg cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver un enorme excremento que flotaba en la corriente.

-Sí-dijo Cobra-vamos arriba… allí contactaré con mis hombres.

Tomó a Mary en brazos y ascendió por unas escalerillas que daban a la calle. Entrarían a la casa de los Darling y descansarían allí un segundo. Gracias a su estrategia la batalla contra Oogie podía ganarse esta vez, pero todos sabían que no sería fácil.

* * *

- _Oooooorfff…_

Oogie Boogie llegó a su "casa" arrastrándose mientras poco a poco iba recuperándose de su última batalla. Maldita sea, el plan había salido mal, eso no lo esperaba: mientras que el asesinato de los tres niños Darling había salido a pedir de boca, su emboscada final a Mary en la casa de los Banks se había complicado, y todo porque había dejado demasiados cabos sueltos… demasiados enemigos. Pero aún podía contraatacar. Supuso que el D23 y aquellos extraños tipos vestidos con ropa negra volverían a por él, quizás pronto. Debía estar preparado. Tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Si tuviese al menos la carne de algún niño más…

Lo que ignoraba es que ya era tarde: escondidos entre las tuberías de su escondrijo diez agentes del D23 lo estaban esperando. Todos llevaban armas de fuego especiales , y el agente principal una unidad de contención de fantasmas, listo para atrapar a Oogie dentro.

-Mierda…-el Sombrerero vio a los agentes deslizarse lentamente rodeando a Oogie, que estaba en el centro del laberinto de cañerías preparando algo en su mesa de trabajo ¿otra bomba, quizás? ¿una nueva arma con la que vengarse de Mary?

-Vamos…-los agentes se prepararon para el ataque mientras Oogie seguía a lo suyo. Al monstruo le pareció escuchar un ruido sospechoso y se giró, pero no vio nada. Los agentes contaron hasta tres y luego saltaron hacia él apuntándolo con sus lanzallamas. Pero en ese momento las luces se fueron.

-¿EH?-exclamó un agente, extrañado. Oogie los había escuchado venir.

- _JOJOJOJOJO… JEJEJEJEJE_ -rió el monstruo entre las sombras. Cuando ellos encendieron sus linternas, descubrieron que él ya no estaba allí.

-Mierda… mierda ¿dónde está?-dijo uno de los agentes, asustado-Localizarlo…

- _JOJOJOJOJ JEJEJEJEJEJE…-_ la risa de Oogie Boogie se fue volviendo cada vez más alta y desquiciada mientras por encima de las cabezas de los agentes volaban unos murciélagos e insectos salían por todas las cañerías uniéndose a él.

-No… ¡NO!-gritaron los agentes al ver lo que estaba naciendo frente a ellos.

- _Ssí… ¡SÍ!_

El Sombrerero, aún oculto tras una columna de aquella decadente cripta, decidió salir de allí rápidamente, pero entonces unos afilados colmillos metálicos se le clavaron en las piernas. Barrel acababa de ponerle un cepo en la pierna, y reía como un histérico.

-¡EH!-el Sombrerero quiso quitarse aquella trampa mortal cuando Shock y Lock saltaron encima de él armados con unos bates metálicos y le dieron tremendos golpes en la cabeza, abriéndole varias brechas y abatiéndolo.

-Que buen plato le espera a Oogie Boogie… un puto espía-dijo Shock con odio.

-Ji ji ji… tenemos que prepararnos… pronto vendrán más invitados-dijo Lock con una sonrisa curvando sus labios pintados de azul.

-Vamos, vamos…-los niños arrastraron al Sombrerero por entre los estrechos pasillos de tuberías mientras reían vilmente. Podían escucharse los gritos de los agentes peleando contra Oogie mientras este acababa con ellos.

Ahora era una masa gigantesca, medía más de veinte metros y apenas cabía en las estrechas cañerías de su base secreta.

-¡No, no, NO!-gritó el último agente que quedaba en pie. Intentó activar el arma sonora para vencerlo, pero una avispa le picó en la mano haciéndosela soltar, y Oogie Boogie la aplastó con fuerza.

- _ADIOOOOOS_ -canturreó el monstruo mientras se metía al agente en la boca y lo masticaba frenéticamente. Si Mary lo quería tendría que venir a por él… y en su casa, jugarían con sus normas. Pero no importaba… estaba preparado y deseoso de volver a matar otra vez.

Porque para eso se había concebido una vez, hace tiempo, entre fuego y sangre. Para matar.

 _You don't know how you took it  
You just know what you've got  
Oh Lordy, you've been stealing  
From the thieves and you got caught  
In the headlights of a stretch car  
You're a star_

 _Dressing like your sister  
Living like a tart  
They don't know what you're doing  
Babe, it must be art  
You're a headache, in a suitcase  
You're a star_

 _Oh no, don't be shy  
You don't have to go blind  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me!_

* * *

 **Este sí que ha sido de seguro el capítulo más sangriento de todos, o uno de los que más. También ha tenido escenas de humor (me encantó escribir la parte de la familia Banks) de manera que alterna acción y violencia con escenas triviales de la vida familiar, como pasa con los Darling. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué personajes os han gustado más? ¿Y menos? Mi escena preferida de escribir ha sido la persecución entre Peter y los Darling contra Oogie Boogie por su casa, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para escribirla. Y también el momento en el que se reencuentran Jim y su madre.**

 **Hay pequeñas pinceladas de muchas tramas que se avanzarán más adelante. Pero como siempre Cobra Burbujas sigue siendo un enigma, Mary Poppins y su sociedad secreta otra y el cómo van a vencer a Oogie Boogie me temo que también.**

 **Añadir también que _Mary Poppins_ es una de mis películas favoritas de Disney, me parece que tanto de guión, como música y actuaciones tiene una calidad excepcional. Si no la habéis visto, o hace mucho que la visteis, yo os la recomiendo.**

 **¡En cuanto tenga el siguiente (último de esta misión) lo subiré!Un abrazo muy fuerte, muchas muchísimas gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí y pronto espero que nos volvamos a leer.**


	31. EL TERCERO

**Fruto de mi encierro aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de Gantz, que espero que os guste mucho aunque creo que va a ser el más controvertido hasta la fecha, o de los que más. En fin, un abrazo súper fuerte y mucho ánimo. ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer aunque estemos en casa! A parte de escribir y leer fics tan buenos como este (ahí, sin modestia) podéis aprovechar para aprender algo nuevo, o para hacer alguna de esas cosas que hacía mucho que no teníais tiempo de hacer. O de estar más rato con la familia (que no siempre es fácil, claro) si es que aún vivís con ellos. En cualquier caso contad con mi afecto y apoyo, y como en _Gantz_ , todo lo malo termina por pasar.**

 **-Lollyfan33: _Si te soy sincero cuando acabé el capítulo me fui a acostar y me daba miedo pensar en Oogie Boogie, es que de niño siempre fui muy miedoso, y por eso sé lo que sienten los pobres Darling al saber que hay un asesino suelto en la casa, jajajajaja. La verdad es que las escenas del capítulo anterior, sobre todo el ritual de Jack y Oogie y los asesinatos fueron muy crudas, pero me gusta tratar de despertar todo tipo de emociones en el lector, creo que así se disfruta más. Me ha gustado mucho tu observación de que a los miembros del equipo se les ve más organizados, es algo que quiero que vaya evolucionando, aunque no lo explicito demasiado si me gusta que se vaya notando poco a poco, así que me satisface mucho leerlo de tí._**

 _ **Por otra parte veo que Cobra Burbujas y Hércules se están convirtiendo en los personajes más polémicos siguiendo la estela de Merlín y Rourke, jajajaja. No puedo decirte nada pero tus sospechas son muy buenas y generalmente tus teorías suelen ser bastante acertadas. ¡Aunque de momento si te diré que Hércules está con los buenos! En este capítulo habrá más pequeñas pistas, y una especialmente importante sobre el gran puzzle de Gantz.**_

 _ **Me alegro mucho de que te guste Lady Tremaine, la verdad es que siempre estoy pendiente de ella también porque tú misma me lo mencionaste en reviews anteriores, pero efectivamente es una villana genial y con más matices que Úrsula o Oogie, que son tan monstruosos que casi no tienen humanidad, si no que al igual que Rourke presenta las luces y sombras de una persona. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste y que tú te encuentres bien de salud, un muy fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para que pases esta crisis tan dura de la mejor manera posible. Si mi fic puede hacer que pases un buen rato y estés contenta, para mí eso significa un montón.**_

 **- Dianaa34: _(Respondo a tu comentario en el episodio "Correteos Navideños" ya que es el siguiente al que acabas de leer)._**

 **Bueno, que lo disfrutéis mucho y dejadme un review con vuestra opinión por fa que de verdad que es decisiva a la hora de escribir, cada vez lo está siendo más, en serio.**

* * *

 **QUINTA MISIÓN: SACO DE BICHOS (DESENLACE)**

Cuando Mary recuperó la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergida en una bañera, desnuda, mientras Bert la enjabonaba distraídamente, limpiándole toda la mugre que en las cloacas se le había pegado.

-Ooooooh…-Mary parpadeó varias veces, reconociendo el cisne de oro que tenía por pico el grifo de los Banks. Notó la esponja y la mano de Bert en su espalda, escurriéndola.

-¿Ya vas mejor?-preguntó el agente con su habitual y contagiosa sonrisa.

A Mary no se la iba a contagiar.

-Trabajas para ellos-dijo la mujer, mientras se cubría los pechos, avergonzada-me mentiste.

-Bueno, de salida mentiste tú-replicó Bert encogiéndose de hombros-¡Mary Poppins no es ninguna agente de policía!

Mary Poppins lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que él se la desviase, incómodo. Ella le quitó la esponja de la mano y luego se encogió, avergonzada de su desnudez.

-Sal de aquí inmediatamente-le dijo-y no vuelvas a hablarme. Nunca.

Bert iba a replicar, pero supo que no había replica posible. Sí, ciertamente había sobrepasado todos los límites con Mary Poppins… pero es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Desde hacía días no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era la mujer de su vida, estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Cobra cuando Bert cerró la puerta del baño. El agente se encogió de hombros.

-Me odia, pero aparte de eso bien. Pero no la harás volver a enfrentarse a ese monstruo… ¿no?-preguntó, alertado. Cobra Burbujas no respondió.

-Esa decisión es de ella-dijo finalmente, cortante. Bert arqueó una ceja.

-Ya te escuchado decir eso antes, y luego haces lo que te da la gana-le espetó a Cobra. Burbujas por su parte había colocado a los señores Banks en la cama. Ellos continuaban en estado de shock.

-¿Qué les has borrado?-preguntó Bert, mirándolos intranquilo. Conocía bien a Cobra, y sabía que este no se andaba con chiquitas.

-Los recuerdos de ayer y de hoy-dijo-estarán confusos cuando se recuperen, pero nada más. Mejor que los problemas que les acarrearía a la conciencia lo sucedido hoy.

-Sabes Cobra, a veces es bueno enfrentarse a los problemas… aunque sean muy malos-dijo Bert observando los inexpresivos ojos de la señora Banks.

-Ya. Me lo vas a decir tú a mí-dijo él mirando por la ventana cruzado de brazos.

-No me has entendido… quiero decir que es bueno que los problemas fluyan en esta ciudad… porque Suburbia debe aprender a enfrentarse a ellos sin nuestra ayuda. Llegará un día en el que el D23 no pueda seguir protegiendo a esta ciudad.

Cobra no respondió. Las luces de la ciudad ya sumida en la noche se reflejaban en sus gafas de sol. Quedaban aproximadamente seis horas para que terminase el plazo de los participantes de Gantz. Tenían que terminar con aquello como fuera. Fuera como fuera, acabaría esta noche.

-No contestan…-Cobra Burbujas tecleó en su interfono, impaciente. ¿Qué les pasaba a sus agentes? Deberían estar reteniendo a Oogie en estos precisos instantes. Si las cosas habían salido mal…

-Voy a ver cómo van estos-dijo Bert distraído. En el baño se escuchó la ducha correr nuevamente. Mary Poppins seguía sintiéndose sucia después de haber visto tanta basura en las cloacas.

En la cocina, los participantes de Gantz habían atacado sin reservas el refrigerador de los Banks. Hay que tener en cuenta que llevaban casi veinticuatro horas sin comer, poco más que el té de Mary Poppins y unas barritas energéticas que Aladdín había robado. Y necesitaban reponer fuerzas como fuera, porque después de aquella brutal aventura, estaban muy cansados.

-Ñaf, siempre he odiado el pescado… sabe a… bueno, sabe mal-le dijo Aladdín a Lilo mientras atacaba el bistec que acababa de calentarse. Si la cocinera miss Brill lo hubiese visto comer de tan mala manera su muy cuidada carne, sin duda lo hubiese molido a palos. Pero tanto miss Brill como Ellen, las dos criadas de los Banks, estaban de vacaciones hasta el día siguiente, lo cuál había sido una suerte. De lo contrario, Cobra Burbujas habría tenido que borrar un par de memorias más.

-A mí no me gusta porque me recuerda a Gordito-dijo Lilo con su habitual tono etéreo.

-¿Gordito?-repitió Aladdín pasándose la lengua por los dientes para sacarse los pedazos de carne que se le quedaban entre ellos.

-Es un pez que vive en la playa donde vamos a veces de vacaciones-explicó Lilo-él… controla el tiempo.

-Ah…-Aladdín asintió fingiendo estar muy impresionado por la convicción de Lilo, con lo que la niña se quedó muy satisfecha. El moreno luego miró a Ariel, que estaba con ellos, y la guiñó un ojo. La pelirroja le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando, y entonces se alejó enseguida.

-Joder…-Aladdín volvía a notar por Ariel esos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir. Apurando el vino del señor Banks, cerró los ojos un momento e intentó concentrarse en lo que le contaba Lilo. No debía pensar en ella, no…él ya tenía novia… ya tenía… pero Yasmín había desaparecido, y Ariel estaba allí y… era espléndida… joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Jim por su parte estaba sentado con Bella, y contemplaba la afilada espada de Gantz mientras ella le hacía un masaje en la espalda.

-Has sido muy valiente… esos niños… podrían haber muerto…-susurró Bella preocupada.

-Yo no los salvé-replicó Jim con voz ronca.

-Pero hiciste lo que pudiste-dijo Bella, poniéndose en frente suyo-y eso es lo importante.

-Yo…-Jim se acercó a sus labios y la besó con fuerza. Necesitaba sentir esa calidez, llenarse de fuerzas y alejar el miedo y la desesperanza que aquella misión había generado en él. Joder, había visto tanta maldad. Tanta muerte…

Ariel observó desde el rellano de la puerta como Jim y Bella se besaban. El chico estiró los brazos hacia Bella y la abrazó contra él en un gesto de cariño que a la pelirroja le sentó como una cuchillada. No podía seguir viendo aquello, y sin embargo era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Ella sabía cómo Jim la había rondado todo ese tiempo, deseoso de besarla, deseoso de verter ese amor en ella, y le había rechazado, sumida en su propio pesar y sus problemas. Ahora él ya no la quería, no la volvería a querer nunca más. Los tiempos en que la llevaba en su tabla y la hospedaba en su casa, bajo su protección, habían terminado. Y no supo por qué, pero Ariel rompió a llorar y salió de allí a uno de los balcones de la casa, dejándose caer en él y derramando sus lágrimas sobre las plantas. La señora Banks tenía muchas plantas en el jardín que se jactaba de preservar todo el año. El secreto estaba en que todas eran de plástico.

-No no no, mi niña, no llore…-Sebastián se acercó a Ariel dando un traspiés en el balcón y le acarició el rostro con sus pinzas-vamo, tranquila… sonríeme…

-Qué rápido me has encontrado…-sollozó Ariel, forzando una leve sonrisa. Por lo menos ahora valoraba a las personas que se seguían preocupando por ella, cosa que antes no habría hecho. Su último y mortífero encuentro con Úrsula había servido por lo menos para eso.

-No te quito el ojo de ensima, llámame loco pero prefiero no haserlo-dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa-venga, tranquila… sobreviviremo… todo saldrá bien…

-No es eso es que…-Ariel se echó el cabello a un lado mientras dejaba toda la angustia y el dolor en gruesas lágrimas. No quería morir, cierto. Pero tampoco soportaba vivir así. No soportaba estar más sola-yo… aaaaaaarrrrr, soy una idiota…

-No creo que lo seas-dijo Sebastián, compasivo-solo está cresiendo..

-No puedo más, Sebastián… lo he hecho todo mal-dijo Ariel, mirando al cangrejo con los ojos enrojecidos. Él la miró muy serio, y poniendo una de sus pinzas en la barbilla de la chica la obligó a mirarlo.

-Lo único que ha hecho mal e enserrar ese corasonsito tuyo tan bello en tu interior…-dijo el cangrejo acariciándola enternecido-solo porque una ve alguien malo te hiso daño en él. Acuérdate de mamá… ella sabía lo que había en ti. Fuite su mayor regalo, hasme caso, yo la conosí bien.

-Mamá ya no está… ya no me queda nadie del mar…-susurró Ariel. Pero Sebastián la miró con una sonrisa, recordándola a su padre y sus hermanas. La decisión era suya, como siempre.

-Y también etoy yo…-dijo el cangrejo, dándola un pellizquito en la nariz-vamo… no sé que se cuese dentro pero hay que enterarse…

Todos se habían sentado en el cómodo salón de los Banks: Jim y Bella con Aladdín en un sofá. Lilo en las piernas del árabe que las movía un poco para hacerle el caballito, y Lady Tremaine en una confortable butaca de piel donde solía colocarse la señora Banks, sorbiendo lentamente de una taza de té con aire siniestro. Pumba estaba echado a un lado en la alfombra, deprimido, mientras que Hércules y Meg cuchicheaban en una esquina, de pie.

Ariel ocupó una discreta sillita cerca de la puerta, y no comentó nada con nadie.

-Cobra acaba de hablar conmigo-dijo Hércules intentando sonar tranquilo al resto de participantes de Gantz-sus agentes no contestan, lo que puede significar qué… bueno…

-Que se los ha cargado a todos-cortó Meg con dureza-tenemos que ir nosotros mismos.

-Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? Es muy poderoso-dijo Bella asustada.

-Bueno, tú sabes hacer magia ¿no?-dijo Aladdín mirándola de reojo muy serio.

-Sí, pero…-ella miró a Jim en busca de apoyo, pero su chico no dijo nada.

-Si ni siquiera esa maga ha podido vencerlo, ella tampoco podrá hacer nada-dijo Meg-pero no se trata de eso… nosotros podemos destruirlo sin ayuda de fuera…

-La pieza es la clave-dijo Hércules sacando el bastoncito de caramelo que esta vez les había dado Gantz-siempre lo es.

Todos miraron el caramelo con los ojos muy abiertos intentando pensar en algo. Pero todas las mentes estaban en blanco.

-Si lo chupamos todos uno a uno-ironizó Meg-a lo mejor le transmitimos alguna enfermedad si se lo damos a él luego.

-Tiene que ser algo-dijo Hércules-tal vez le guste el caramelo… o sea venenoso, no lo sé.

-Nunca es tan obvio-replicó Jim secamente-siempre es más rebuscado.

Pensaba en el reloj de Garfio… ¿cómo coño habrían imaginado ellos que servía para llamar a aquel puto cocodrilo? Aladdín por su parte pensaba en el rubí de la primera misión, que había resultado ser la clave para abrir la caja fuerte de Juan y encontrar aquel extraño código. Código que buscaba Cobra Burbujas…

En ese instante Cobra entró en la habitación, seguido de Bert y Jean y Michael, que no paraban de corretear por toda la casa, emocionados por lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque no supieran muy bien el qué era.

-Jim ¿vais a pelear con ese monstruo?-le preguntó Michael al chico, que sonrió mientras dejaba que se sentase también en su regazo-¡hala, como mola tu espada!

Michael se cortó levemente la yema del dedo con el filo de la espada, y Jim se la apartó, cauteloso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Caballeros, seré franco-dijo Cobra frotándose sus manos cargadas de anillos de oro. Todos le miraron con seriedad. No terminaba de caerles bien aquel amenazante desconocido que hace solo unas horas había tratado de matarlos. Jim seguía sin entender muy bien qué le había hecho cambiar así de opinión-Oogie Boogie aumenta su poder por momentos, y mis hombres… bueno, ha terminado asesinando a todos los que no asesinasteis vosotros… así que las cosas están claras: si queremos acabar con él antes de que termine la noche, debemos ir a su escondite ahora mismo.

-¿Y el Sombrerero?-preguntó Aladdín mirando a Hércules con escaso convencimiento.

-No responde-dijo él, preocupado-me temo lo peor…

-Aquí siempre es lo peor-dijo Meg mientras daba un paso al frente y mostraba su afilada espada al grupo-bien, pues vamos. No perdamos más tiempo.

-Esperad…-dijo Jim arqueando una ceja-¿a dónde vamos?

-A la guardia del monstruo, es un desagüe de cloacas en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Cobra secamente.

-Ya, ya, eso lo he entendido-replicó Jim con impaciencia-lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué vamos a ir allí? Es su puto escondite… si hay un sitio en el que estará bien protegido es allí.

Aladdín, Bella y Lady Tremaine asintieron dándole la razón al chico, mientras Hércules miraba a Meg y se pasaba la mano por su gruesa mandíbula, meditando una respuesta.

-El tiempo corre chico, y por lo que he entendido no os queda mucho-replicó Cobra-solo os queda pues, una opción posible.

-Una salida…-murmuró Meg.

-Ir allí y enfrentarnos a él… y que gane el mejor…-dijo Hércules.

-Me parece bien…-dijo Aladdín incorporándose y observando el holomapa de la ciudad de Suburbia que les mostraba Cobra.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-replicó Jim, enfadado-no podemos entregarnos a él así, de primeras. Nos matará a todos. _Tiene_ que haber otra forma…

-Contamos con las armas, y si la maga nos ayuda podemos vencerlo-dijo Hércules con convencimiento.

-Te das cuenta de que en estas dos últimas misiones no has dejado de repetir eso y hemos estado más cerca de morir que nunca, ¿verdad?-replicó Jim secamente.

-Eso es verdad-admitió Meg. Hércules la miró disgustado, y luego a Jim.

-Vaya Jim, veo que todavía no lo has entendido-dijo el héroe apesadumbrado. No hablaba con ira, si no con cautela. A Jim le maravillaba la calma y bondad que lo rodeaban siempre-nunca hemos tenido demasiada esperanza de sobrevivir… pero si no nos aferramos a ella… ¿qué nos queda?

Jim quiso replicarle que no había que confundir esperanza con insensatez, pero se dio cuenta de que en el fondo Hércules tenía razón. No había nada que hacer. Era el momento de actuar.

-Creo que podemos vencerlo…-dijo Aladdín de repente, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Jim acercándose a su amigo extrañado. Aladdín señalaba el holomapa de la ciudad de Suburbia, en el lugar exacto donde se suponía se encontraba el escondite de Oogie Boogie, de acuerdo a las indicaciones del Sombrerero Loco.

-Sí…-dijo Aladdín mientras una taimada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-sí que la hay…

* * *

El plan trajo consigo una larga discusión ya que ni Cobra Burbujas ni Mary Poppins (que acababa de reincorporarse al resto tras terminar su ducha y recuperarse de su último enfrentamiento con Oogie) lo veían factible. Sin embargo Hércules parecía más convencido, y también Meg.

-Es tan loco… que podría funcionar-reconoció Jim-además… ¿para qué otra cosa nos lo habría dado Gantz? Demasiada coincidencia…

-Puede ser…-aventuró Hércules-sí…

-Está bien, entonces así lo haremos-dijo Cobra una vez quedaron decididos los últimos términos del acuerdo-¿alguien tiene algo que objetar?

-En realidad yo sí-dijo Bert cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, pues te callas-le cortó Cobra limpiando los cristales de las gafas de sol-solo queda decidir… quién se queda con la niña.

-¿Qué niña?-preguntó Lilo, aunque ya se temía la respuesta.

-Tú, claro-dijo Cobra cortante-Tu hermana mayor y tutora legal ya está informada de que te tenemos recluida. Debes regresar con ella cuanto antes.

-Un momento ¡eso no es justo!-protestó Lilo dando un paso al frente. Todos los demás la sacaban como poco dos cabezas, por no hablar de Cobra que era cinco veces el cuerpo de la niña-¡Yo también formo parte del equipo! ¡Yo también he de participar!-insistió Lilo.

Miró a Jim que negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Cobra.

-Ella debe venir con nosotros-dijo Hércules de repente. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa-lo siento, pero es así. Si Gantz la ha elegido debe participar activamente hasta el final… si no… la misión puede fracasar.

-Si ella baja a la guarida de Oogie, la matará-dijo Cobra acercándose a Hércules y encarándose a él. Pero el fortachón no se dejó intimidar.

-Es tan imprescindible como el resto. Es la norma de Gantz-dijo, totalmente convencido.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Lilo, poniéndose al lado del héroe.

-¡No!-protestó Jim, cruzándose entre ella y Hércules, y mirándolo enfadado-¡ella no irá, es muy peligroso!

-Ya ha estado antes en otras misiones…-recordó Hércules.

-No me importa, en otras no teníamos opción pero ahora sí, jugamos en casa-cortó Jim, decidido. Las imágenes de aquellos niños descuartizados no se le iban de la cabeza. De ningún modo permitiría que a Lilo le ocurriese lo mismo. Y ya había estado a punto de morir varias veces en esa misión, en la carpa-no vendrás Lilo, lo siento.

Hércules como siempre no perdió la paciencia. Miró a Jim con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, parpadeando.

-Si no permanecemos unidos…

-Tampoco tendremos muchas más opciones-interrumpió Meg, zanjando la discusión-fortachón, en Gantz no hay normas. Si la ha elegido es porque cree que tendremos más opciones de ganar con ella. Pero eso no significa que sea la única forma.

Hércules quería insistir, pero las fieras miradas de Jim y Meg lo hicieron desistir.

-Decididlo vosotros. Pero tened claro mi voto en esto-dijo, antes de retirarse.

-Te quedas-le dijo Jim a Lilo, que inmediatamente comenzó a protestar.

-¡Yo puedo ayudaros! ¡En serio!-insistió la niña enfadada-¡No puedes hacer esto, no es justo!

Jim no supo que decir. Miró a Aladdín en busca de apoyo, pero el árabe se había escaqueado atacando otro pedazo de filete de los Banks.

-Yo me quedaré con ella-intervino Pumbaa-no quiero luchar. Ya… me da igual esto…

-Está bien-dijo Meg tranquilizadora-gracias.

Mientras calentaba la carne en la cocina, Aladdín miró a Lady Tremaine que estaba pelando una pera para ella.

-¿Tú vendrás, no?-preguntó mientras daba un buen trago a la botella de vino del señor Banks.

Lady Tremaine lo miró arqueando una ceja con desdén. ¿De qué iba aquel pordiosero impresentable preguntándola de aquella manera? Pero nadie más le había preguntado nada. En el fondo la halagó, ciertamente.

-Sí-contestó Lady Tremaine mientras echaba la piel de la pera al cubo de la basura y comenzaba a comérsela con movimientos lentos y elegantes. Sus hijas debían de estar muy preocupadas (si no habían quemado ya la casa, o el barrio). Aquello debía de acabar cuanto antes. Y la mejor forma de asegurarse de que acababa era ir ella misma con aquellos aficionados a dar muerte al monstruo. Lady Tremaine no temía a Oogie, por pavoroso y sangriento que fuera. En realidad, a estas alturas de la vida había pocas cosas que Lady Tremaine temiera.

-Hay cuatro autovolantes esperándonos fuera-le dijo Bert a Cobra Burbujas colgando su interfono-y cinco agentes disponibles más para acompañarnos. Pero empezamos a ser pocos… nos van a pedir muchas explicaciones cuando acabe esto.

-Las tendrán, créeme. Todos las tendremos-replicó Cobra sacando su revólver y cargándolo de balas-muy bien, nos vamos.

-¡Quiero ir con vosotros!-insistía Lilo.

-¡No puedes!-protestó Jim, mirándola enfadado-Lilo, por favor… déjalo ya. No puedes.

Lilo miró a Jim consternada, y su rostro se endureció. Jim no quería ver la decepción en aquel rostro. No, en aquel rostro no…

-Lo siento… de veras-dijo de nuevo.

-Vete…-dijo Lilo, dándole la espalda furiosa-déjame en paz…

Jim se quedó unos instantes de pie al lado de la niña, sin saber qué decir. Entendía bien a Lilo. Entendía lo que es sentirte impotente y no poder ayudar. Entendía lo que es sentirte pequeño. Y solo. Pero nunca se lo perdonaría si se la llevase consigo.

-Nos vemos…pronto-dijo Jim, y luego salió del salón. En el pasillo Bella le estaba esperando.

-Has hecho bien… ella corre peligro-dijo la chica acariciando a Jim.

-¿Tú no prefieres quedarte?-dijo él con voz ronca mientras la tomaba de la mano. Tampoco quería perderla. Pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No… no serviré de gran cosa pero… no voy a dejarte solo.

En realidad estaba muerta de miedo, pero por Jim habría ido hasta el fin del mundo. Su amor se había convertido en algo tan necesario para ella para vivir como el respirar. No podía pensar si quiera en separarse, y que pudiera perderlo.

-Voy a despedirme de Lilo…-le dijo Bella a Jim-espérame a bajo.

Jim fue hacia los ascensores donde estaban Cobra, Hércules y Ariel. Se montón con ellos para bajar de la casa de los Banks a los coches, y miró hacia la dirección opuesta a la que estaba la pelirroja, ceñudo. Aún no se habían dicho nada desde su último encuentro. Ariel no sabía qué decirle, estaba avergonzada y sobre todo dolida. Jim tenía demasiados problemas rondándole la cabeza como para ocuparse ahora de su obsesión por la pelirroja. Estaba viva, y eso ya le tranquilizaba. Pero la prioridad ahora era matar a Oogie.

-Podéis quedaros aquí y… y rezar por nosotros-sugirió Bella mientras sentaba a Michael, Jean y Lilo en un sofá. Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Lilo se encogió y dio la espalda a los hermanos. Ya se le daba mal hacer amigos nuevos normalmente, menos ganas tenía ahora mismo de hablar con nadie.

-Lilo… no te preocupes… volveremos-dijo Bella acariciando el cabello de la niña. Ella asintió lentamente y la miró, sonriendo. Se habían hecho bastante amigas desde que había empezado la misión. En realidad, ambas tenían mucho en común, como su curiosidad por las historias y sus escasas habilidades sociales.

-Cuida de él…-le pidió Lilo a Bella, preocupada. Bella se humedeció los labios con angustia y luego asintió lentamente.

-Sí… sí, lo haré…-se alejó, encogida por el miedo. ¿Pero… qué iba a hacer ella? Solo era una chica… no creía que tuvieran muchas posibilidades. Dios, estaban todos perdidos. Ese monstruo los mataría, iba a matarlos a todos.

-¿Bajas?-Aladdín era el único que quedaba, había terminado por coger un buen surtido de yogures y flanes de los Banks y se los zampaba con avidez. Era el que menos escrúpulos había tenido a la hora de saquear las provisiones de la rica familia.

-Ssí…-Bella montó en el ascensor junto al moreno, que pulsó el bajo y se apoyó en la pared, sonriéndola.

-Las primeras veces parece imposible, pero luego sigues aquí… pero depende de tu actitud-dijo Aladdín chupando la cuchara del yogur mientras la miraba de refilón. El árabe no le había quitado el ojo de encima a la castaña desde que había empezado la misión. Sabía cuál era su problema.

-No… no te entiendo-dijo Bella avergonzada. Aladdín la miró fijamente, y ella a duras penas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Eres joven, inteligente y sabes hacer magia… ¡joder, magia! En la carpa nos salvaste la vida-dijo Aladdín mientras se acercaba a ella y le obligaba a mirarlo con seriedad-pero antes te he escuchado decir que "no servirás de gran cosa"… ¿en serio?

Bella se alejó de Aladdín, avergonzada.

-Ssí… es verdad… yo… yo apenas sé magia… no puedo hacer mucho-dijo, cortada. Aladdín frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo.

-Te diré una cosa: todo el mundo sirve para algo. Cada persona cuenta, y es indispensable. Sin excepciones. Y cuando lo entiendas, vas a poder ayudarnos un montón-dijo. Bella se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, avergonzada porque él la hubiese calado tan bien. Aladdín la guiñó un ojo y la ofreció un yogur, pero ella lo rechazó-¿no? Hay que reponer fuerzas…

Los coches les esperaban a bajo. Aladdín y Bella subieron en el que conducía Bert, mientras Meg iba en otro con Lady Tremaine, Cobra Burbujas en un tercero con Mary Poppins y Hércules conducía un cuarto con Jim, Ariel y Sebastián.

Sentados en la parte trasera del coche, Ariel miró por la ventana de su lado mientras Jim la miraba de reojo, apesadumbrado. ¿Qué podían decirse, después de tantas cosas? Tal vez él podía hablarla de su nueva novia, o de lo mucho que había intentado olvidarla con ella. O tal vez (y eso sería más importante) de que no lo había conseguido.

-Y… ¿qué tal os va?-le preguntó Jim a Sebastián-¿has compuesto algo nuevo últimamente?

-Tengo un bloqueo creativo-lamentó el cangrejo-pero hago lo que pueo. ¡Ay Jim, me acordaba mucho de ti eto días! ¡Arie me contó que estudiate en la Academia Estelá!

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Jim sonriendo malvadamente al ver como a la pelirroja apretaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, ruborizada-¿y eso?

-Pue resulta que yo conosía a gente de la Academia… ya sabe, de esa vese que lo barco naufragaban y conosíamo a algún humano simpático… pue una vez conosí uno muy simpático, no sé si tú lo conoserá, tuvo un gran acsidente…

Jim no escuchaba a Sebastián si no que miraba a Ariel, quien a su vez lo miraba a él por el reflejo de la ventana. En los ojos de ella vio aquella habitual frialdad, aquel rechazo tan duro como siempre…

 _Cuando las patitas de Sebastián dejaron de sonar en el rellano de la escalera, se hizo un incómodo silencio. Jim miró a Ariel, que seguía con la cabeza gacha. Ella se levantó lentamente, y tras asomarse por la ventana le miró a él, muy seria._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, secamente._

 _-Oye…-Jim se rascó el cabello, incómodo. Siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando no sabía que decir-pues que… lo siento…_

 _Ariel le miró de reojo. Le había dado la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Aún estaba muy conmocionada por todo lo ocurrido. Aquella noche había pasado mucho miedo. Y enfrentarse así con los fantasmas de su pasado la había herido gravemente. Aunque también la había liberado, cosa que aún no estaba preparada para entender._

 _-Vale…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja, mordiéndose las uñas-gracias…_

 _Jim tragó saliva, mirándola apenado. Le enfadaba que ella se comportase así, le gustaría que le abrazase y le dijera que se alegraba de verlo con vida, y que le besase, y que hiciera muchas cosas… pero ella era como era, y Jim la quería de todas formas. Ahora no iba de lo que quería él. Si no de lo que había que hacer._

 _-No, lo siento de verdad-dijo-tú estabas mal y… yo te traté peor… no… no se me da bien esto._

 _Ariel continuaba en silencio, de espaldas. Pero no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que él decía._

 _-Me… me gustas, es cierto-siguió Jim, con la cabeza gacha-y estas últimas semanas sin ti han sido… un infierno…_

 _Las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo a los ojos de Ariel. Se extrañó de que le quedasen aún. Se extrañó aún más de que él hubiese conseguido hacerla llorar así. Pero lo había hecho._

 _-No quiero que pienses que es solo por… por eso pero… vuelve con nosotros… vuelve conmigo yo… joder…-Jim suspiró, intentando explicarlo. Le faltaba el aire, casi no podía exponerlo-yo quiero que tú seas… parte del mío…_

 _Ella le entendió perfectamente. Vio el reflejo de Jim mirándola en el cristal. Antes solo Flounders conocía la verdadera historia de la chica, todo lo que ansiaba y temía. Ahora solo lo sabía ella… y Jim. El chico había atravesado toda la vida de ella a su lado, por culpa de Úrsula. Se sentía tan avergonzada por su actitud, tan ridícula… tan furiosa._

 _-Nno Jim…-Ariel se volvió hacia él, con los ojos enrojecidos-no voy a volver… no quiero volver a verte y… no…_

 _Ambos respiraban muy rápido, asustados, pero Jim se sentía más ligero. Le había dicho lo que realmente se sentía, verdaderamente había sido capaz de abrir sus sentimientos. Tal vez tanto tiempo sin ella le habían ayudado a entenderlo. Solo sabía que no iba a volver a hacerlo. La quería._

 _-No puedo…-dijo finalmente la pelirroja. Luego salió de allí. Jim quiso agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la dejó ir. Ya se volverían a ver aunque… no sabía que pasaría entonces._

El frío recuerdo atravesó el corazón del chico, apuñalándolo con la realidad de lo que podría haber sido y no fue. No sabía por qué no entendía que se había acabado. ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? ¿Por qué seguía mirándola, temblando, deseando que ella lo mirara? ¿Por qué seguía atado a ella, después de todo?

-Agarraos, llegaremos enseguida-informó Hércules pisando el acelerador aprovechando que se había abierto el semáforo. Los cuatro coches negros del D23 avanzaron como sombras en la noche, listos para la batalla final.

En la casa de los Banks, los pequeños Jean y Michael arroparon a sus del mismo modo que ellos solían hacerlo y los dejaron descansar. Ambos ya se estaban recuperando del bestial borrado de memoria que Cobra les había hecho, pero su mente aún se estaba despertando después del lavado.

-Mary Poppins ha dicho que mañana ya estaréis bien-dijo Michael con una ancha sonrisa-que descanséis mucho…

-Dormid y soñad con cosas bonitas-le dijo Jean al señor Banks, parafraseando lo que él solía decirles a ellos. George Banks asintió lentamente mientras la luz iba volviendo lentamente a sus pequeños ojos azules.

Jean y Michael volvieron al salón, donde Lilo permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-Los mayores nunca cuentan con los niños, pero no les hagas caso-le dijo Jean a Lilo, compasiva.

-Sí, son un asco-recordó Michael arrugando su naricita.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?-preguntó Jean acercándose a Pumbaa. El jabalí bufó, apartándose un poco. Realmente deseaba morir. No había ninguna otra cosa que quisiera más en ese momento.

-Está triste… dejadlo en paz…-dijo Lilo con voz monótona y depresiva-dejadnos a los dos.

Jean y Michael se miraron y luego se sentaron uno a cada lado de Lilo. Michael la tomó de la mano y la miró, sonriendo. Y Lilo se quedó momentáneamente alucinada. Vaya ojos más grandes y azules tenía aquel chico. Se parecían mucho a los de su padre.

-Cuando estamos tristes Mary Poppins dice que lo mejor para animarnos es cantar una canción-dijo Jean. Luego se levantó y fue a coger una bolsa de disfraces que tenía en su habitación. Sacando una tiara de princesa se la puso en la cabeza. Lilo la miró perpleja. Le gustaban mucho los disfraces…-¿te sabes alguna canción?

Lilo miró al suelo. Quería seguir enfurruñada. Y estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos. Pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

-Sí, me sé una-dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron Jean y Michael, y dando palmas se dispusieron a cantar con ella.

* * *

-Recordad, no vaciléis ni un solo momento, porque os matará sin dudarlo-dijo Cobra Burbujas por su interfono a los otros coches-no podemos pararnos a por los caídos. Para llorarlos habrá tiempo luego.

-No habrá caídos-dijo Hércules con convencimiento. Pero Jim vio en su mirada que no estaba para nada seguro.

-¿Por qué nos ayuda?-preguntó súbitamente Ariel una vez que el señor Burbujas cortó la comunicación. Llevaba ya varias horas masticando esa pregunta-¿por qué nos está ayudando? ¿Por qué cambió de opinión… de repente?

Hércules suspiró mientras recolocaba el cristal del retrovisor y torcía a la derecha siguiendo el autovolante de Meg y Aladdín.

-Cobra Burbujas es un agente del D23, pero lleva tiempo trabajando en un proyecto secreto… del que yo también formo parte-explicó. Ariel enmudeció de la sorpresa, mientras Jim abría mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué proyecto?-saltó el chico, ávido de respuestas.

-Gantz no ha pasado desapercibido al mundo, aunque lo parezca-dijo Hércules forzando una sonrisa-solo unos pocos lo conocemos y… bueno, pusimos en marcha un mecanismo para desmontarlo. Pero para ello… uno tenía que entrar en el juego. Y ese fui yo…

-Sigue-le instó Jim, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-No creáis mal… Cobra y yo nos hemos conocido esta noche. Su trabajo consistía en averiguar todo lo posible sobre Gantz, y ha cumplido-dijo Hércules, concentrado en la conducción aunque notaba los ojos de Ariel, Sebastián y Jim clavados en su espalda-cuando él y yo nos hemos identificado esta noche como miembros del mismo grupo, él ha entendido que era el momento de dejar su puesto y ayudarnos… aunque eso signifique ponerse a sí mismo en un peligro mortal.

-En peligro mortal…-repitió Ariel, confusa.

-Imagina que Gantz decide que él es el próximo objetivo-tendríamos que matarlo. No nos quedaría otra opción.

-Pero Gantz sabe que los dos trabajáis contra él… -razonó Jim-entonces… tú también estás en peligro…

-Bueno, dado que participo, sí, lo estoy, en la misma medida que tú-respondió Hércules riendo-pero sí, exactamente. Gantz sabe que luchamos contra él… y sabe perfectamente quiénes somos, y lo que hacemos. En realidad, Gantz lo sabe todo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo esperas poder destruirlo?-preguntó Jim, visiblemente confuso.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a los labios de Hércules.

-Bueno… lo sabe _casi_ todo-reconoció, burlón. Jim y Ariel sí se miraron esta vez, ambos igual de perdidos.

-¿Y a qué vino la segunda pelea?-preguntó Ariel, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Cobra quería… bueno, ahora que le toca posicionarse directamente como enemigo de Gantz, quería tener un último combate digno… por si muere. Ese es su mayor temor, aunque no lo diga. Según tengo entendido, él es un gran luchador, por eso accedí volver a pelear contra él cuando nos liberó-explicó Hércules-puedo darte fe de que lo es, tiene un derechazo demoledor…

-Y…-Jim tenía la pregunta del millón esperando en sus labios-¿y quién es Gantz?

Hércules asintió lentamente, con aún aquella curiosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues… no tengo ni idea…-dijo. Jim sabía claramente que mentía. Pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió como hacerle decir la verdad. Así que cruzado de brazos, se dedicó a analizar toda aquella nueva información que acababa de adquirir. ¿Un grupo secreto contra Gantz? ¿Quién más sabía de aquello? ¿Hércules había muerto a propósito para entrar a formar parte del juego? Tantas ideas atosigaron la mente del chico, mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre ellas. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar. Pero Hércules tenía la obligación de contestárselas, vaya que sí.

-No le des más vueltas ahora-dijo el musculoso héroe desde adelante-te responderé a su tiempo, te lo prometo. Pero de momento no, si es que quieres poder volver a dormir alguna vez…

Jim miró a Ariel, que estaba pálida, mientras Hércules torcía en una esquina. Una enorme fábrica de caramelos con un sonriente Santa Claus encima de ella iluminando la ciudad con un bastoncillo señalaba el punto exacto de Suburbia debajo del cual se encontraba el escondite de Oogie Boogie, de acuerdo a la información otorgada por el Sombrerero Loco. El Sombrerero seguía sin responder a las comunicaciones de sus compañeros por el chip del traje. Lo que los llevó a pensar en lo peor.

Sin embargo, él aún no estaba muerto…

* * *

-Mmmmpffff….-Tarrant abrió los ojos lentamente mientras recuperaba el sentido. Notaba un punzante dolor en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta pronto de que la tenía abierta en varios sitios. Los golpes con los bates metálicos le habían dejado molido, apenas podía moverse, ni reaccionar.

-¡Eh chicos, el hijo de puta se despierta!-dijo Lock llamando a sus amigos. Ellos rieron pérfidamente mientras avanzaban hacia él, divertidos. Tarrant tardó en enfocarlos mientras la sangre de la cabeza le chorreaba por el rostro. Se dio cuenta de que a parte de las ataduras metálicas, estaba completamente desnudo. Los niños debían de haberle robado la ropa.

-¿Cómo estás, capullo?-canturreó Lock mientras volteaba a Tarrant y le sonreía con sus blanquecinos dientes de niño.

-No puede responderte ¡no puede hablar!-chilló Shock señalando al bozal que le tapaba la boca al prisionero. Tarrant notó un súbito dolor en sus blancas nalgas: Barrel acababa de azotarlo con una fusta negra mientras se acercaba a sus amiguetes, risueño.

-Así que eres todo un hipnotizador, ¿no, Sombrerero?-ladró Lock, agresivo, mientras le enseñaba el reloj que guardaba en su chistera. El Sombrerero entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Mierda, estaba en un buen lío. Aquellos niños demoniacos iban a matarlo, y estaba seguro que de una forma ni rápida ni agradable.

-Tú truco estuvo bastante divertido para alguien no mágico-apostilló Shock-pero nosotros también tenemos unos cuántos trucos divertidos. ¿Te apetece ver alguno?

El Sombrerero no respondió, mientras entre Lock y Barrel lo cogían y arrastraban por los estrechos pasadizos del laberinto de tuberías. La zona genital también le dolía, y vio con horror como los niños le habían colocado ahí también un cepo de afilados dientes metálicos. Al menor movimiento que hiciera con las caderas, los fauces del cepo se iban cerrando cada vez más hundiéndose en el área erógena.

Después de subir por varios conductos verticales, Lock y Barrel tumbaron al Sombrerero sobre una cinta de montaje que había instalada en aquel antro. A Tarrant le pareció curioso. Ese lugar ya no eran las alcantarillas… Los niños luego lo sujetaron a ella con unas gruesas cadenas. El Sombrerero sintió las frías y metálicas argollas presionándolo en la piel, y reprimió un escalofrío.

-¿De dónde has sacado este traje?-dijo la pequeña Shock mientras estiraba el uniforme negro de Gantz con curiosidad-parece muy elástico.

-Tu coño sí que es elástico, zorra-respondió Lock tan feroz como siempre-¡Dámelo!

-¡NO!-se pusieron a pelear por el traje mientras el Sombrero comenzaba a temblar levemente, moviendo los dedos. Debía intentar liberarse como fuera. No sabía que iban a hacerle, pero la cinta de montaje no le daba muy buenas ideas al respecto.

-No te muevas mucho o te harás pupa… solo queremos jugar contigo…-dijo Barrel acercándose a él y acariciándole sus blancas mejillas con curiosidad. Barrel miró los verdes y atrayentes ojos del Sombrerero atraído por su magnetismo-¿cómo te llamas?

Le quitó el bozal, y el Sombrerero escupió sangre mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando pensar un modo de escapar o convencerlos para que lo dejasen.

-Soltadme…-pidió con voz ronca. Lock y Shock dejaron de pelear para reírse, mientras Barrel lo miraba con lástima.

-No podemos-dijo el pequeñajo-has descubierto nuestro escondite…

-¡Y por eso vas a morir!-intervino Lock acercándose y golpeando con bestialidad al Sombrerero en el rostro, golpeándole contra la cinta metálica-¿quién más lo sabe, eh? ¡Dilo!

-Está claro que el resto de sus amiguitos-intervino Shock con un chillido-¡vendrán aquí de un momento a otro!

-Qué bien… más amiguitos con los que jugar…-dijo Barrel con una macabra sonrisa.

-Más problemas…-gruñó Lock mirando a la niña. Ella iba vestida de brujita, mientras que Lock llevaba algo parecido a unos cuernos de demonio, y Barrel se había pintado la cara de blanco y llevaba un pijama con huesos de esqueleto. De no ser por la época que era, el Sombrerero podría haber dicho que era Halloween.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Shock impaciente-se suponía que papi Oogie haría hoy el ritual con nosotros…

-No podrá si esos imbéciles siguen molestándolo-gruñó Lock. Luego le dio una patada a Barrel en la entrepierna, haciendo que el niño se doblase de dolor-¡ve a avisarlo!

-¡No hace falta que le pegues!-replicó Shock, defendiendo a su amigo-vamos Barrel, tranquilo…-le dio un suave besito en la frente, que Lock observó entrecerrando sus ojos con envidia.

Barrel se marchó corriendo en busca de Oogie, mientras Shock recolocaba al Sombrerero sobre la cinta de montaje y se aseguraba de que estuviera bien encadenado.

-Y no intentes hacer nada si es que no quieres enfadarme-le advirtió Shock al Sombrerero.

-No lo entendéis-dijo él que notaba como se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre-vuestro jefe morirá… y también vosotros.

-¿Morir?-Shock miró a Lock con sorna y luego soltó una carcajada-¡Jajajajaja! ¿morir nosotros? No entiendes nada… no sabes nada, tonto…

-Déjalo ya…-gruñó Lock acercándose a un panel de control que había cerca de la máquina-acabemos de una vez.

-¡No! Hay que esperar primer a Barrel-le recordó Shock, amenazante. Lock se apoyó en el panel de control, impaciente. Shock volvió a concentrarse en el Sombrerero. A él se le hacía raro ver a una niña tan pequeña hablar con aquel tono de madurez. La pequeña Shock detuvo brevemente su mirada en las partes íntimas del Sombrerero, y luego volvió a concentrarse en sus grandes ojos-nosotros no vamos a morir… chico. Oogie Boogie conoce el camino a la inmortalidad… y muy pronto nos lo va a enseñar…

-Estamos preparando un plato…-añadió Lock con una sádica y asesina sonrisa en los labios. Shock le dio un manotazo, alejándolo.

-Tú eres la décima persona que matamos hoy para preparar nuestro plato especial-agregó-llevamos tiempo formándolo. Oogie Boogie nos lo ha dicho… cuando tú mueras… cuando el plato esté preparado… beberemos de él, y podremos completar el rito… y seremos invencibles, como él.

El Sombrerero escuchó esas palabras con espanto, mirando hacia el final de la cadena de montaje, donde había una batidora metálica. No pudo ponerse más blanco de lo que era al oír lo que ella decía, pero su corazón sí que comenzó a latir de un modo mucho más rápido.

-Vas a morir, hijo de puta-dijo Lock acercándose a la oreja de Tarrant y echándole su fétido aliento-vas a morir y yo voy a disfrutarlo…

-Pero será por una buena causa-razonó Shock, fingiendo caridad-por nosotros… por el amo…

-Él no… no es invencible…-murmuró el Sombrerero. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando pensar en algo. Iba a tener que ser muy rápido si quería escapar. Y utilizar todos los trucos que durante tantos años en la clandestinidad le habían enseñado.

Lock y Shock se miraron fríamente, y luego la brujita se acercó al Sombrerero, apretándole con más fuerza el cepo de los testículos hasta que lo hizo gritar.

-Él es el mejor… y no quiero volverte a oír hablar-le avisó.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-gimió el Sombrerero, notando la sangre salir de su entrepierna. Era un dolor insoportable. Pero él los había sufrido peores. Debía aguantar, como fuera. Aunque algo le decía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

* * *

- _Fétidos sobacoños comedores de heces mamones discapacitados hijos de puta… vienen a por mí… esos_ _putos pichas flojas maricas bastardos malparidos carapollas de los cojones quieren matarme…_ la voz de Oogie sonaba muy grave y retumbaba por todos los pasillos del laberinto de tuberías que era su último gran escondite, en el subsuelo de Suburbia. La red de alcantarillado era tan grande como la propia ciudad, y además de viviendas ilegales, mercados negros y escondites de la mafia, ahora ahondaba un mal tan atroz como pestilente ocultando entre sus largas paredes y atascadas cañerías al perverso monstruo asesino.

-Papi Oogie, creo que estás en peligro-le dijo Barrel descendiendo por unas escalerillas y acercándose a él. Oogie era ahora gigantesco, medía casi treinta metros aunque estaba esparcido horizontalmente por gran parte del suelo, y lo formaban tantísimas criaturas que ya no había saco que pudiese retenerlo. A parte de todas las especies de insectos e invertebrados que lo habían seguido desde el primer momento se le habían incorporado serpientes, ratas, murciélagos y lagartijas. La mezcla era una masa negruzca de la que asomaban antenas y patas por todas partes, y que formaba una boca gigantesca y dos ojos rasgados y amenazadores, movidos por una maldad y un deseo de causar dolor más allá de los límites humanos.

- _Barrel…-_ el cuerpo amorfo de Oogie se movió hasta el niño, que se encogió de miedo al ver al gigantesco monstruo enfrente suyo, observándolo con atención- _activad todas las trampas… y estad preparados…_

-Claro Oogie-dijo Barrel sonriendo con inocencia. Luego bajo un poco la voz-Lock y Shock se impacientan… quieren hacer ya el ritual. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

Oogie soltó un rugido y se alejó de él mientras sus insectos se iban desperdigando por los pasillos y él iba reduciéndose de tamaño hasta solo ser el cuerpo gordo y maltrecho de dos metros que solía ocupar, envolviéndose en un saco verde que terminó de darle forma.

- _Preparaos… será hoy mismo… beberemos de la sangre de sus cadáveres…-_ dijo. Barrel asintió y se alejó rápidamente para comunicárselo a sus compañeros, mientras Oogie cogía un enorme hacha de su arsenal y observaba su reflejo en el filo de la hoja. Ah, Jack Skeleton le había enseñado bien el arte de la manipulación, pese a todo, aquellos críos esperaban de él ser un nuevo maestro. Pero en su lugar hallarían, como él halló, una verdad más dolorosa.

¿Quién era ese puto agente negro que se había atrevido a desafiarlo en las cloacas ayudando a Mary? ¿Y aquellos tipos tan raros vestidos de negro? No sabía, no sabía. Debía estar preparado. Querían destruirlo, terminar con su juego, pero no sería tan fácil trocar sus planes. Oogie se preguntó, notando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un cierto desasosiego, si Jack habría previsto que esto ocurriría una vez el se escapara. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar la visión de su amado y a la vez odiado maestro? Tal vez Jack sabía todo esto… había tantas cosas que Oogie no sabía.

- _Tonterías…-_ susurró para sí, rabioso. Sabía matar, y eso era lo más importante de todo. Sí, sabía matar, y desgarrar, y causar dolor atroz a sus enemigos, hasta que le suplicasen la muerte. Y estaba en su propio terreno.

Oogie royó la pierna de un niño humano que guardaba en la cámara de congelación junto a casi treinta cadáveres más que tenía de reserva. No, no era probable que perdiera. El problema era de ellos… los mataría a todos. Estaba preparado para el juego. Sí, ellos no lo sabían, pero pronto iban a conocer un nuevo nivel de dolor gracias a los poderes mejorados de Oogie Boogie.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Sin detenernos!-Hércules y Mary Poppins lideraban la avanzadilla que tras volar la tapa de la alcantarilla y descender nuevamente al fétido subsuelo se acababa de infiltrar en el laberinto de Oogie.

-Esta puede ser la mayor casa de los horrores en la que hayamos entrado nunca-comentó Aladdín con preocupación. Meg asintió mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el mango de su espada.

-Si dejamos que nos venza el miedo él habrá ganado-dijo Mary con autoridad-no permitáis que os asuste… en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo.

Una lejana risa pudo escucharse resonando por todos los pasillos llenos de tuberías y cables que se perdían entrelazándose frente a ellos. Mary respiró muy hondo, temiéndose lo peor.

-Sabe que estamos aquí…-fue Meg la que terminó por decirlo.

-Bien…-replicó Hércules, ceñudo-no me gustaría atacarlo por sorpresa. Eso sería una traición…

Así que el grupo siguió avanzando. Hércules conectó el auricular del traje para hablar con Jim y Ariel.

-¿Estáis listos?-preguntó bajando un poco el tono de voz. Esperaba que el plan de Aladdín diese resultado. En realidad era demasiado obvio, siendo Gantz, para que aquella no fuese la solución. Oogie caería, de un modo que no se podía ni imaginar.

 _-Encima del escondite de Oogie hay varias fábricas-observó Aladdín en el holomapa de Cobra con una sonrisa que le desbordaba el rostro-fijaos… en esta…_

 _-Confitería… dulces…-Jim observó el mapa arqueando una ceja. No era tan preciso como el radar de Gantz y no indicaba ni la mitad de cosas, pero era lo suficientemente claro y venía con información individual de cada uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Efectivamente, al pulsar las fábricas encima de las cloacas un pequeño cartel apareció explicando que se trataba de una fábrica de dulces navideños, actualmente en pleno apogeo de la producción anual._

 _-Joder…-una sonrisa similar a la de Aladdín se formó en los labios de Jim. Era tan improbable que debía de ser la única forma de acabar aquello._

 _-Lo siento pero no os sigo-dijo Hércules torciendo el cuello extrañado. Aladdín y Jim rieron mientras cogían el bastón de caramelo que les había dado la bola y jugueteaban con ella._

 _-¿Quieres detener a Oogie Boogie?-preguntó Aladdín acercando el bastoncillo a la mesa de los Banks. El pegajoso caramelo se adhirió al mantel haciendo que se elevase al tocarlo. Aladdín separó el mantel del caramelo dando un fuerte tirón. Luego miró a Hércules con malicia. El fortachón ahora sí lo había entendido._

 _-Sí… quiero detenerlo…_

Mientras Hércules, Meg, Mary Poppins, Lady Tremaine y Aladdín avanzaban por la red de alcantarillado buscando a Oogie, otro escuadrón formado por Cobra Burbujas, Jim, Bella, Ariel y Sebastián habían entrado en la fábrica de dulces navideños y recorrían a toda prisa sus múltiples plataformas de trabajo buscando el depósito de caramelo líquido. Antes de partir Cobra había analizado la fábrica hasta su último recoveco, y en solo un minuto se la había memorizado a la perfección.

-¡Tercer pasillo, izquierda!-gritó con convencimiento mientras saltaba por el hueco de unas escaleras para bajarlas más rápido. Jim refunfuñó algo mientras corría detrás suyo seguido por las dos chicas. Sebastián, sujeto al cuello de Ariel, resollaba mientras hacía lo posible por no caerse agarrándose a su pelo-¡Puerta seis!

Dando una violenta patada Cobra entró en la nave que poseía unos enormes contenedores llenos de espeso caramelo derretido. El ambiente era cargado y asfixiante debido al intenso calor que las máquinas desprendían para derretir el caramelo. Jim echó una ojeada a los gigantescos tanques llenos y se acordó de su jugarreta contra Yzma en la tercera misión. Esa vez también les había ido de poco, pero gracias a Gantz había salido bien. El chico sonrió al ver como Cobra tiraba de una enorme anilla y dejaba salir el caramelo por un conducto inundando el suelo de la enorme estancia.

-Abrid los desagües-ordenó Cobra, a lo que Jim y Ariel obedecieron sin vacilar. Bella se asomó por la barandilla para ver como toneladas de caramelo hirviendo se deslizaban por la estancia hacia los desagües de impurezas, que abiertos ahora los llevaban directos a las cloacas.

-Le va a encantar a ese hijo de puta-dijo Cobra sonriendo satisfecho-dentro de unos minutos estarán totalmente inundadas.

 _-¿Pero y si yo no estoy allí?_

Cobra, Jim, Ariel y Bella se volvieron casi al mismo tiempo. Y su expresión fue casi la misma, de un terror espeluznante al encontrarse al mismísimo Oogie Boogie frente a ellos, con una enorme motosierra sujeta en las manos. El saco verde y remendado era grande y gordo, sus brazos terminaban en muñones afilados sin dedos, y sus pies eran gorditos y cortos. Lo peor era su rostro, unos rasgos simples, dos ojos y una boca pero que destilaban una maldad tan espeluznante que hasta podía olerse. Lo que desde luego podía olerse era el venenoso tufo de las criaturas que conformaban su cuerpo y se removían dentro de la tela.

-¡ _PIIIIIIIILLAAADOOOOOOOS!-_ gritó Oogie dando un salto mientras levantaba la motosierra y la hacía rugir encendiéndola.

-¡NO!-Cobra apartó a Jim y a Bella justo a tiempo. Jim ya había desenvainado su espada para defenderse de Oogie, pero el agente Burbujas no se lo permitió-¡CORRED!

-¡Pero…!-quiso protestar Jim. Oogie avanzó hacia ellos con la motosierra pero Cobra sacó su pistola y lo disparó varias veces, haciendo que soltase el arma. Oogie gritó, furioso, pero Cobra le acertó con una bala en el ojo, haciéndolo callar por un momento.

-Poneos a salvo ¡AVISAD AL RESTO!-les advirtió Cobra a Jim y a Bella, tomando por los hombros al chico. Jim distinguió el miedo en los pequeños ojos de Cobra a través del cristal tintado de sus gafas.

-Y tú… ¿tú qué harás?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¡CORRE!-Cobra lo empujó impulsándolo hacia la puerta de salida mientras se giraba y se disponía a enfrentarse a Oogie. El monstruo había recogido su motosierra y la había vuelto a encender.

- _Muy valiente, capullo… negrata de mierda, calvorota… hijo de puta, vas a morir…_ -rugió el monstruo mientras su boca se curvaba en una mueca de desprecio.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?-preguntó Cobra Burbujas secamente. Oogie lo miró con cierta sorpresa unos segundos, antes de volver a la carga con la motosierra. Pero Cobra esquivó el ataque del monstruo y luego sacando un mechero se lo echó en la tela del saco que comenzó a arder rápidamente.

 _-¡BRRRRRRROOOOOGGGGH!-_ Oogie se giró muy rápido y le dio una patada a Cobra, pero él agarró al monstruo por las axilas y lo arrojó por el aire chocándolo contra una barandilla. Estaba muy cerca de caer al caramelo líquido que se iba filtrando por los desagües muy rápidamente.

-Pillado-dijo Cobra secamente pegándole una patada a Oogie y tirándolo de la plataforma al caramelo. Escuchó al monstruo gritar mientras caía, pero al asomarse vio que no estaba, y desde luego no había llegado a tocar el caramelo-mierda…

Oogie apareció por detrás suyo y lo atacó nuevamente con la sierra: dos rápidos tajos hicieron que el brazo derecho de Cobra se amputase y cayera al suelo. El agente soltó un grito desgarrador mientras rápidamente se llevaba el izquierdo al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un aparato especial: era el potente vibrador de sonido con el que ya lo había derrotado otra vez.

 _-¡NO!-_ Oogie quiso impedirlo pero nuevamente las vibraciones atacaron su cuerpo y los insectos se empezaron a salir por los agujeros de costura de su saco, vaciándolo. El monstruo intentó pararlo pero no pudo y entonces Cobra, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, le metió el vibrador por la boca a Oogie mientras este volvía a clavarle la motosierra esta vez en la pierna y luego lo empujó. Oogie cayó hacia el caramelo y esta vez no pudo evitarlo pues su cuerpo se descomponía a la vez, y se estrelló contra el denso líquido haciendo un ruido similar al de alguien que cae a una piscina.

 _-¡NNNNOOOOOOO!-_ el monstruo luchó contra el caramelo pero este ya se había adherido a todos los insectos y los impedía moverse o volar. Estaban atrapados, como moscas en la miel.

Cobra hizo un amago de sonreír, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era tan intenso que se desplomó sin poder soportarlo: la pierna donde acababa de herirlo Oogie se le había rajado hasta casi desprendérsele y en el hueco donde una vez había estado su brazo derecho ahora brotaba una cascada de sangre que estaba abandonando su cuerpo. Pálido y mareado Cobra tembló tirado sobre el frío metal del puente. Sabía que este era el fin.

* * *

-¡Oogie Boogie está con nosotros! ¿Me oís? ¡Está aquí, con nosotros!-gritó Jim por el micro de su traje. No le respondían. Miró a Ariel, preocupado, mientras Bella los alcanzaba, jadeando.

-¿Q… qué está pasando?-preguntó la chica castaña mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

-Qué cabrón… sabía que veníamos…-dijo Jim furioso-sabía que era peligroso… tendremos que cambiar de plan.

-Ya es tarde para eso-dijo Ariel con seriedad. Jim ya se esperaba que ella dijera algo así. Aunque fuese solo por llevarle la contraria-aún hay que liberar tres tanques… ese era el plan.

-El plan no vale si el objetivo no está dónde lo queríamos…-le recordó Jim encarándose con ella. Ariel le miró enfadada. No le tenía ningún miedo, por muy amenazante que se le pusiera.

-Pues le llevaremos allí-dijo la pelirroja con decisión-soltaremos lo que queda… y bajaremos con ellos…

-Oh, sí, es muy fácil-ironizó Jim-no sabes ni cómo bajar.

-¡Pero tú sí!-replicó Ariel enfadada.

-No es tan fácil…

-¿Es que tienes una idea mejor?-preguntó ella con impaciencia.

-Seguramente sí, aunque no querrás escucharla-terció Jim con enfado, dándola la espalda. Pero Ariel no iba a dejar que él la ignorase tan fácilmente.

-Jim, esto no va de nosotros, ¿sabes? Hay vidas en peligro…

-¿De nosotros?-replicó él elevando el tono de voz, y Ariel retrocedió un poco, ahora sí un poco intimidada. Jim la miró con dureza, y ella supo que lo que iba a decir le dolería-no hay nosotros, tú ya lo sabes. Pero ¿podrías hacerme caso por una puta vez? Creo que tengo un poco de experiencia en esta mierda. Ya sabes, salvándote la vida y tal.

Ariel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras Jim la miraba fijamente, haciéndola encogerse. Odiaba como él podía intimidarla de ese modo, como cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban pensando, y una especie de conexión superior a ellos la hacía sentirse fuera de sí. Odiaba el poder que él tenía sobre ella, y que siempre se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo la sirenita con decisión-yo me voy.

-¡Ariel, espera!-exclamó Bella con angustia. Ariel se giró y la miró enfadada. En realidad toda la culpa era de ella ¿por qué tenía que haber aceptado Bella a Jim? ¿por qué no podía haberlo rechazado, como ella hacía? Todo era culpa suya… "No, claro que no lo es"-pensó Ariel para sí, avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ariel… ¿y tú cangrejo?-preguntó Bella con preocupación. Ariel se tocó la nuca, notando qué Sebastián no estaba allí. Llevaba tiempo allí sujeto que ya se había acostumbrado a su tacto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

-¿Sebast…?-Ariel se giró y comenzó a buscarlo. Debía de haberse caído en alguno de los pasillos de la fábrica mientras corrían-¡¿Sebastián?!

Ariel miró a Jim angustiada e indefensa ¿dónde estaba su amigo? No, no podía perderlo. No a él. Sebastián era quien más la había apoyado en esas últimas semanas. No iba a permitir que le pasase algo malo justo cuando acababa de entender que era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, quién la había cuidado desde que era una niña.

-Tranquila…-dijo Jim suspirando mientras desenvainaba nuevamente su arma de Gantz-vamos a buscarlo.

Sebastián por su parte correteaba desorientado por una de las cintas de producción de la fábrica. De repente escuchó unos sonidos extraños al fondo y ocultándose tras una enorme máquina de envolver galletas distinguió dos siluetas de niños y otra más grande, atada a una cinta de montaje. Afinando un poco más la mirada, Sebastián distinguió a aquel extraño tipo, el supuesto Sombrerero terrorista, atado a la cinta. Los dos extraños niños reían y correteaban en torno a él, canturreando una extraña canción.

 _Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Something wicked this way comes!_

 _Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing._

 _Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble._ _  
Something wicked this way comes!_

-Vaia… eso niño están mu mal… eta juventude son terribles…-comentó el cangrejo rascándose su carnosa cabeza. En ese momento una sombra lo cubrió, envolviéndolo por sorpresa. Sebastián se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el humo negro lo había atrapado y ahora lo consumía-¿PERO QUÉ…?

- _Boooooooogh…-_ el espíritu de Oogie se metió en el cuerpo de Sebastián, y después de luchar durante unos segundos pataleando y retorciéndose mientras intentaba sacarlo de su interior sin poder conseguir impedirlo los ojos del cangrejo se volvieron completamente blancos, y por su boca salió un asqueroso líquido negro similar al alquitrán. Su alma no tenía la resistencia que poseía la de Mary Poppins, y aunque había prestado sorprendente batalla para tratarse solo de un simple cangrejo, era inevitable que terminase siendo consumida por el poder del monstruo.

-¡Chicos, ya estoy!-anunció Barrel corriendo a donde estaban Lock y Shock con el prisionero Tarrant-¡Oogie ha dicho que bajemos a ayudarlo!

- _No, esperad_ -dijo una voz. Los tres niños se volvieron con sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo de un pequeño cangrejo volaba torpemente hacia ellos y los hablaba mientras su cabeza rotaba totalmente y los demás miembros de su cuerpo vibraban poseídos por el oscuro fantasma- _hay aquí unos malditos entrometidos, su plan es liberar todo el caramelo para matarme…_

-¿El caramelo?-repitió Shock, extrañada.

 _-¡UOOOOO!-_ el cangrejo poseído golpeó a Shock en el rostro lanzándose contra ella directo y brutal como un misil, y la brujita se llevó las manos a las narices, dolorida, liberando por ellas un chorro de sangre.

-¡Au!-protestó asustada.

- _Id y acabad con ellos_ -ordenó Oogie- _yo volveré a bajo y mataré al resto. No falléis ¿entendido?_

-¡Claro papi Oogie!-dijo Lock encantado con la orden mientras Barrel consolaba a Shock que se frotaba dolorida. El cangrejo salió disparado volando en la otra dirección con intención de regresar a las alcantarillas. Si creían que iban a vencerlo de ese modo tan patético, estaban equivocados. El maldito agente negro que llevaba molestándolo todo el día debía de estar ya muerto y su aparato perdido entre el caramelo. Ahora solo le quedaba neutralizar a Mary Poppins, y después mataría gustosamente al resto. Malditos cabrones entrometidos… acabaría con todos ellos.

Había sido muy fácil infiltrar una pequeña arañita en la casa de los Banks y espiarles mientras trazaban su plan. Así sabía ahora perfectamente donde se encontraban Hércules y el resto de los que intentaban abordarlo en su escondrijo, y también que el otro agente, el tal Bert, estaba en la otra base del D23 preparando refuerzos. Para cuando los agentes del D23 de refuerzo llegaran, la bomba que tenía preparada en las alcantarillas detonaría, y entonces estarían todos muertos. Simplemente brillante. Como todos sus planes. De paso, había dejado a una polilla blanca siguiendo a Bert para averiguar dónde estaba la otra base del D23, allí supuestamente se encontraba Skeleton. Así que después de morir todos, iría allí y consumaría su venganza. Solo le quedaría esa tirada del dado. Simplemente perfecto.

- _Jejejejejeje… vosotros aún no me conocéis_ -rió Oogie dentro del consumido cuerpo del cangrejo mientras volvía a meterse en las cloacas. Efectivamente como se esperaba estaban llenas del pegajoso caramelo que sus enemigos habían soltado contra él. El cangrejo lo sobrevoló movido por el alma de Oogie mientras regresaba al epicentro de su escondite. Ellos creían que lo habían vencido, pero como buen jugador que era, Oogie Boogie siempre guardaba un as en la manga.

* * *

-¡Joder! ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!-Aladdín esquivó otra de las cuchillas mientras levantaba la espada y destrozaba los mecanismos del robot. Era el octavo "juguetito" de Oogie que intentaba matarlos.

Durante su trayecto por las cloacas el equipo formado por Hércules, Meg, Aladdín, Lady Tremaine y Mary Poppins se habían encontrado ya con varias trampas preparadas por el monstruo para invitados no deseados: cuchillas sorpresa, una trampilla que caía a un abismo lleno de pinchos y una llamarada de fuego sorpresa que había quemado a Hércules en el brazo. El héroe sin embargo no se había dejado vencer por el dolor, y había conseguido repeler fácilmente las otras trampas de Oogie con las funciones proporcionadas por el traje que ahora estaba casi sin batería.

-Ya estamos…-indicó Hércules cuando salieron de un estrecho conducto para llegar a una amplia estancia donde estaba la depuradora central del barrio. El agua sucia de los váteres y lavabos en áreas de la zona blanca era depurada en estas máquinas y luego se llevaba a la zona roja, donde era reutilizada o incluso vendida en botellas. Aladdín podía dar fe de que por desgracia esa agua no siempre se depuraba del todo, lo cual para los consumidores de la zona roja era una gran mierda.

La sala de la depuradora llevaba casi dos años sin funcionar y Oogie la había "retocado" a su estilo particular durante esas semanas escondido allí: había una enorme ruleta de la suerte en el suelo y varios dados gigantescos colgando del techo, además de una pista de bolos donde en vez de bolos había calaveras, y en las paredes un enorme tablero de parchís y un castillo de naipes. Encima de una plataforma más elevada habían descomponiéndose casi cien cadáveres, los desaparecidos en esas últimas semanas a causa del monstruo, más de la mitad de ellos ni siquiera eran conocidos por la policía ya que Oogie atacaba a vagabundos y personas solitarias para que nadie pudiese seguirle el rastro. También había niños, abuelos, muchas mujeres con sus partes íntimas simplemente destrozadas y cuerpos que no se podía saber lo que eran por su lamentable estado de destrucción. Con la carne y la muerte Oogie Boogie había ido fortaleciendo su poder hasta convertirse en la formidable y cuasi invencible entidad que era ahora. Ya no le afectaba ni el fuego ni las balas ni el metal. Apenas ya incluso los hechizos formulados por la poderosa Mary Poppins.

-Lo han conseguido…-observó Aladdín señalando el caramelo que estaba inundando el santuario de Oogie Boogie. Chorreaba por las paredes y las tuberías que conectaban con la depuradora. Hércules sabía que pronto toda la alcantarilla estaría anegada de ese líquido, tenían que terminar deprisa con todo aquello.

-Pero… él no está aquí…-dijo Mary Poppins, preocupada.

-Sí, mire…-Hércules señaló a los insectos: efectivamente, había cientos de ellos atrapados por el caramelo. Luchaban por escapar batiendo las alas o sacudiendo sus afiladas patas, pero era imposible. Un saltamontes más espabilado consiguió alejarse dando un salto, pero Aladdín lo atrapó al vuelo y lo espachurró en el suelo con toda la mala leche de la que fue capaz. El árabe realmente estaba harto de Oogie Boogie.

-Él no está aquí…-dijo Mary preocupada, negando con la cabeza-no, no está…

Hércules la miró con seriedad unos segundos, y luego agachó la cabeza hacia su micro.

-Jim ¿me recibís? ¿Jim?-dijo.

-¡Joder, por fin!-se escuchó la grave voz del chico a través del micro.

-Jim, Oogie no est…

-¡Sabe que estamos aquí!-le interrumpió Jim con fiereza-¡Sabe todo lo que planeamos, debió de espiarnos! ¡Estaos preparados, porque irá a por vosotros!

-¡Mierda!-Aladdín miró a Hércules muy preocupado-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Hércules miró a Meg, que asintió, decidida, y luego hizo crujir sus nudillos con rabia.

-Luchar. Como hemos hecho todo el rato.

En ese momento por el tubo de la cañería principal, situado en el techo de la sala, descendió un pequeño cangrejo. Ya no llevaba puesto el traje de Gantz, y flotaba con siniestra gracilidad mientras se posaba encima de la montaña de cadáveres asesinados por Oogie Boogie.

-Ahí está-indicó Mary, con voz robótica. Estaba preparada.

- _Veo que aún quieres volver a verme… es una suerte que hayas venido… me has ahorrado el tener que preparar otra trampa para ti, Mary Poppins_ -el cangrejo habló con la potente voz de Oogie Boogie. Ya no sonaba raspada ni cavernosa, tampoco aguda ni ahogada como otras veces. Ahora mismo, por primera vez, sonaba como una voz humana real, como la del joven que una vez fue él, Damien Brahms. Una mente perturbada, que se dejó arrastrar por otra más perturbada aún.

-Hoy vas a morir Damien. Como debiste haber muerto hace cinco años-dijo Mary avanzando valientemente hacia él.

-¡No!-Hércules la retuvo. Mary le miró con sorpresa, pero entonces se percató de que había dos grandes metralletas ocultas en la ruleta de la fortuna del suelo, y apuntaban ya hacia ella-cuidado…-la avisó el fortachón. Mary asintió lentamente-mucho cuidado…

Sebastián paseó por encima de uno de los cadáveres humanos mientras una débil risa se escuchaba salir de él, aunque ni siquiera movía la comisura de los labios.

 _-¿Creéis haberme derrotado, chicos?-_ preguntó Oogie disfrutando al verlos tan asustados de él.

-Pues… lo esperábamos, la verdad-reconoció Aladdín señalando a los cientos de insectos que se ahogaban en el caramelo. El nivel subía cada vez más, y los morros de las ratas y las cabezas de los gusanos intentaban escapar del pegajoso líquido que se espesaba cada vez más sumergiéndolos en él sin compasión. Demasiado densa para nadar, demasiado líquida para flotar.

-Ya no tienes a tus bichos-observó el árabe. Pero Hércules sospechaba ya que eso no importaba. Si Oogie conocía sus planes desde el principio y había permitido que todos esos insectos murieran es porque ahora tenía una idea mejor. ¿Pero cuál sería?

- _No, ya no los tengo_ -reconoció Oogie con maldad- _pero no los necesito. Mi poder ha aumentado. Ahora todo forma parte de mi cuerpo… los bichos… los cuerpos… y dentro de poco… VOSOTROS…_

El cangrejo alzó sus pinzas y de repente los cadáveres bajo él comenzaron a vibrar. Mary abrió mucho la boca, horrorizada, al ver como la carne de los cuerpos comenzaba a descomponerse arrancándose de ellos y volando hacia donde estaba Sebastián. Los estómagos de los humanos asesinados se rajaron y las vísceras salieron disparadas enroscándose y empezando a formar de nuevo el cuerpo de Oogie. También los bichos que aún asomaban entre el caramelo se arrancaron y vomitaron sus propios órganos, que fueron uniéndose al nuevo Oogie. Una risa histérica y descontrolada del monstruo resonó por todos los pasillos de las laberínticas cloacas mientras nuevamente la criatura se conformaba en su forma final. Mary alzó su paraguas y le disparó un rayo de energía rojo, pero apenas le hizo nada.

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡VAIS A MORIRRRRRR, VAIS A MORIRRRRR TODOS!-_ rió Oogie maquiavélicamente mientras crecía y crecía hasta rozar el techo y miraba a sus enemigos con voracidad ansiedad. Volvía a ser gigantesco, y esta vez daba mucho más miedo: manos, brazos, riñones, corazones, ojos, dientes y pelo humano conformaban a la sádica bestia del Infierno que había surgido ante ellos, además de murciélagos que lo rodeaban e iban uniéndose a su cuerpo, y un montón de cotrosos excrementos y suciedad de las paredes que fue mezclándose para conformarlo. Dando un grito tan potente que hizo derrumbarse el techo Oogie Boogie se lanzó contra sus enemigos sin darles un segundo para reaccionar.

-¡CORRED!-gritó Aladdín empujando al resto. La enorme boca de Oogie Boogie estuvo a punto de comérselo, pero sacando la granada de Gantz que llevaba colgando del cinto el árabe se la lanzó a Oogie y la explosión hizo que una parte del monstruo se desintegrara. Sin embargo este se repuso enseguida. Cada vez era más grande, e iba ocupando más hueco en las alcantarillas de Suburbia, extendiéndose por ellas. El terrorífico cuerpo de Oogie extendió una gigantesca manaza tratando de atrapar a alguno de sus enemigos. Estuvo a punto de coger a Lady Tremaine pero ella se desapareció girando la muñequera de su traje.

- _¿EH?-_ Oogie se quedó dando manotazos al aire, pasmado, mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasar- _NONONONONONO…. ¡NADA DE TRAMPAS! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAGH!_

El vómito corrosivo del monstruo inundó la sala abrasando la ruleta de la fortuna y los dados gigantes, que cayeron y se estrellaron en el líquido de caramelo salpicando.

-OOOOOOOH…-Oogie se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar en el caramelo: parte de su cuerpo se quedó pegado al líquido y le fue imposible moverse.

-Alá bendiga al tofe-dijo Aladdín sonriendo al verlo-¡rápido, a por él!

-¡ESPERA!-gritó Hércules preocupado, pero Aladdín no esperó a más: lanzándose encima del monstruo comenzó a clavarle la espada por todas partes con un grito de rabia que le salió de lo más hondo.

-Asesino… de mierda…-musitó el chico mientras acuchillaba al monstruo sin detenerse un segundo. Sin embargo del cuerpo de Oogie Boogie asomaron varias manos cercenadas de los cadáveres que agarraron a Aladdín por el tobillo y tiraron de él tratando de meterlo dentro del cuerpo del monstruo. Aladdín se dio cuenta y ensartó las manos con su espada hasta crear un horrendo kebab con ellas.

Hércules miró a Meg, que contemplaba la escena muy impactada: mientras el escondrijo de Oogie Boogie se derruía el monstruo seguía aumentando de tamaño siendo una mole negruzca espeluznante que no podía avanzar porque el caramelo lo había retenido. El nivel de la sustancia, anaranjada e hirviente, seguía aumentando y pronto todo los alcanzaría a ellos. Debían retirarse y pensar otro plan, o seguir luchando.

-Tú decides-le dijo Hércules a Meg. Ella le miró con sorpresa. Él tragó saliva. Si morían ahora… nunca podría decirle lo mucho… que lo sentía. Meg pareció entenderlo, porque asintió con delicadeza.

-Creo que ya nos tocaba morir un poco-dijo la chica antes de saltar de un modo similar al de Aladdín agarrándose a la cabeza del monstruo con su espada y dándole un fuerte tajo cerca del ojo. Oogie agarró a Meg y la acercó a su boca dispuesto a comérsela, cuando Hércules se arrojó también encima suyo y hundiéndole su espada en el brazo se lo cortó en dos. Meg y Hércules saltaron al vacío acompañados de la mano cortada de Oogie que rugía dolido por el golpe. Iban directos al hirviente caramelo cuando Meg presionó su rueda y se elevó con la función de vuelo. Hércules se había quedado sin energía, pero Meg ya contaba con eso y sujetándole lo alejó del caramelo hasta posarlo encima de la casa de naipes gigante. Viéndolos allí Oogie arrojó su otro brazo contra ellos y aplastó los naipes, pero los chicos lo esquivaron nuevamente.

- _RRRRRRRRR…. VAIS A MORIR…-_ les avisó Oogie babeando su vómito verdoso que se mezclaba con el caramelo mientras intentaba abrirse paso- _MORIRÉIS…_

Unas esferas de luz dorada chocaron contra el cuerpo de Oogie y desintegraron parte del monstruo que era ahora. Él se volvió hacia Mary Poppins, que lo apuntaba nuevamente con su paraguas. Soltando una carcajada la empapó de sustancia negruzca, que ella soportó con paciencia mientras le chorreaba por su impecable chaqueta y su sombrero.

- _¡NO PUEDES VENCERME, PERRA! ¡YA NO, PUTA_ _GEMIDORA ASQUEROSA! ¡ESTÁS PERDIDA!_ -rió el monstruo arrancando un trozo del techo para intentar liberarse del caramelo utilizándolo como cuchara. Oogie solo estaba consiguiendo hundirse más, pero aún podía salir de allí si lo deseaba. Siendo tan grande como era… ¡arrasaría todo el barrio! Y quién sabe, si seguía creciendo más…

-Aún no…-dijo Mary mientras lo apuntaba nuevamente con el paraguas y entrecerraba los ojos _-¡EXPELLIO!_

Un rayo rosa traspasó la cabeza de Oogie que dando horríficos gritos se tambaleó provocando un temblor en toda la alcantarilla, mientras Aladdín aprovechaba para clavarle con más fuerza su arma en lo que parecía el estómago de uno de los cadáveres. Hércules y Meg volvieron también a la carga aferrándose a la espalda de Oogie y acuchillándolo allí.

- _JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ….-_ Oogie cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras sentía la rabia bullir en su interior. Estaba a punto de hacer algo muy malo. No sabía qué, pero sería terrible, y todos pagarían por ello.

* * *

Mientras todos estos acontecimientos se habían ido sucediendo muy rápidamente en la casa de los Banks Lilo había hecho buenas migas con los pequeños Michael y Jean, cuando un acontecimiento inesperado la había sorprendido:

Estaban los tres niños sentados contándose cosas de su vida, cuando alguien en la ventana los había sorprendido.

-Entonces nos convertimos en animales, y yo era un oso panda…-decía Lilo mientras sus dos nuevos amigos la miraban impresionados. De repente la cara de Michael cambió, y pareció asustado.

-Mirad…-indicó, señalando a la ventana. Lilo se volvió para descubrir a un viejo amigo allí.

-¡Stitch!-exclamó la niña corriendo hacia la ventana y abriéndola de un tirón. El monstruito azul abrió la boca enseñando la lengua y los afilados dientes mientras decía con su voz casi inentendible.

-¡Hola!

-¡IIIIIIIIH!-chilló Jean asustada.

-¡Cómo mola!-exclamó Michael yendo hacia él-¿qué es?

-¡Stitch!-repitió Lilo abrazando a su fiel amigo. El monstruo azul rodó por el suelo como un perrito mostrando su barriga a Lilo que se la acarició cariñosamente-¡Stitch, me has encontrado! ¡Eres un detective, te dije que eras bueno!

-¡Stitch detective bueno!-repitió el monstruo incorporándose satisfecho y alzando sus brazos mostrando sus músculos como una vez le había visto hacer a Jim de broma.

-Ven, acarícialo, no tengas miedo-le dijo Lilo a Jean gentilmente. La niña miró a Stitch aún muy asustada, pero luego le fue acariciando el pelaje primero muy poco y luego cada vez con más confianza, haciendo que la bestia gruñera de placer y la diese un lametón.

-Uau…-exclamó Jean soltando una risita al notar las frías babas de Stitch en su mejilla-eres… ¡eres muy mono!

-Gliiiiiik…-Stitch abrazó a Jean con tanta fuerza que la cortó la respiración unos segundos. La niña miró a su hermano y ambos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Chócala!-exclamó Michael enseñándole su mano, y Stitch chocó, divertido.

-¿Has rastreado mi olor hasta aquí?-le preguntó Lilo interesada-¿Como ensayamos?

Llevaban varias semanas con aquello: Lilo dejaba a Stitch contando en casa y se escondía por el edificio donde estaba el piso de Nanny. El monstruíto tenía que olisquear su olor hasta dar con ella, y se había vuelto un auténtico lince haciéndolo. Sin embargo Lilo aún tenía pendiente el que lo ensayaran en distancias más largas… ¿cómo había hecho Stitch entonces para encontrarla, si ella había desaparecido en la otra punta de Suburbia?

Una vez más, Lilo subestimaba a la criatura: Stitch no era un simple perro azul con súper fuerza y súper agilidad: había sido desarrollado por el profesor Von Drake y su equipo en E.P.C.O.T para ser una absoluta máquina de matar, un soldado perfecto (aunque en el campo del adiestramiento había fallado estrepitosamente). Stitch tenía una inteligencia superdotada y un talento para la tecnología similar al de Jim Hawkins, además de un sexto sentido que lo advertía del peligro, la capacidad de ver a través de los edificios y por supuesto un olfato y oídos tan potentes que podía rastrear a una persona a más de un millar de kilómetros. Todos estos "poderes" del monstruos estaban en crecimiento exponencial, lo que significaba que aún los estaba desarrollando, pero al desaparecer Lilo en aquella Nochebuena Stitch había podido al fin ponerlos en prácticas.

 _-¿Dónde está Lilo? ¿Dónde está?-Nanny recorría toda la casa de los Kawena cada vez más agobiada. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello: solo hacía unos minutos que se había ido de la cocina, pero el radar de la hermana mayor se había puesto alerta inexplicablemente, y al buscarla en varias habitaciones y no verla se estaba preocupando._

 _-Tranquila Nanny, se debe de haber escondido-viéndola así de nerviosa David la ayudó a buscarla, pero el chico también se empezó a preocupar al ver que efectivamente no aparecía-¿Stitch?_

 _David se asomó al despacho de su padre y vio al monstruo asomado en la ventana. Nada más desparecer Lilo su mascota se había asomado a la ventana y había comenzado a olisquear, preocupado. Habría jurado captar un ligero olor, pero ahora había desaparecido. Fuera como fuese, Stitch estaba seguro de que ahora ella no estaba ni en aquella casa, ni en aquel edificio, ni siquiera en aquel barrio. Pero seguramente seguía en la ciudad. Así que descolgándose por el balcón el monstruo dio un tremendo salto al vacío y aferrándose al maletero de un autovolante se dejó llevar hacia el centro._

 _-¡STTTTIIIIIIIIIICH!-lo llamó David asomándose a la ventana. ¿A dónde coño iba? ¿Y Lilo?_

 _-No está, David ¡No está!-exclamó Nanny llevándose las manos a la cabeza con angustia entrando también en el despacho. David prefirió no decirle que el perro acababa de defenestrarse porque ya le daría un ataque-¿DÓNDE PUEDE ESTAR?_

 _-Tranquila Nanny, la encontraremos-dijo el señor Kawena con benevolencia._

 _-¿Habrá salido al pasillo?-sugirió la señora Kawena abriendo la puerta a fuera. Pero no era probable._

 _-Otra vez no…-gimoteó Nanny tirándose del pelo con ansiedad. No estaría tan nerviosa si no tuviera un muy mal presentimiento sobre aquello-¡DIOS, OTRA VEZ NO!_

 _-Tranquila Nanny… tranquila…-dijo David abrazándola. Miró a sus padres, cortado-vamos… vamos a buscarla._

 _Ellos no podrían encontrarla. Pero el experimento 626 tal vez sí. Stitch sacó sus dos brazos extras y sus antenas mientras aspiraba el contaminado aire de Suburbia._

 _-Aaaaajgh, puagh…-el monstruito escupió repugnado al notar el sabor a contaminación, pero luego siguió olisqueando tratando de concentrarse. Cada partícula del aire podría llevarla a ella. Pero no la encontraba… no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Por suerte, la frustración era algo con lo que Stitch no había nacido._

 _-¡RUAAAAAAGH!-el monstruito saltó de un autovolante a otro aterrizando luego en el techo del endobús, que a toda velocidad lo paseó rápidamente por gran parte de Suburbia. Eso le vino muy bien a Stitch porque pudo avanzar gran parte de la ciudad en poco tiempo, aunque iba tan rápido que apenas podía detectar nada. Lilo ya le había hablado de Gantz durante muchos días. Stitch no entendía muy bien lo que la niña le explicaba, salvo que había una bola mala y gente mala, asesinos. Stitch no podía sentir angustia como Nanny. Pero sí que quería encontrar a Lilo cuanto antes._

 _Tras tres horas recorriendo al ciudad por fin le pareció sentir algo: entonces saltó del endobús a una calle por el centro. La Torre de Suburbia, el edificio más grande de la ciudad, podía verse brillando como una tercera luna en el cielo. Stitch se convirtió en una bola azul que rodó calle arriba hasta un edificio. Entró y subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Stitch intentó abrirla de una patada pero no pudo. Quiso echarla abajo con golpes bestiales, pero tampoco pudo. Finalmente probó a forzar la cerradura con su uña, pero solo consiguió partirla en dos._

 _-GÑÑEEEEEEEKYYYY…-Stitch pronunció como pudo algunas palabrotas aprendidas de David y luego se volvió a lanzar dando cabezazos contra la puerta del piso, sin conseguir nada en absoluto. Algo había en esa puerta que la hacía imposible de abrir. Frustrado finalmente se alejó pensando otro modo de acceder a él. Tal vez por una de las ventanas le fuera posible hacerlo…_

 _¡BOOOOOOM! En ese momento la pared reventó y Stitch saltó por los aires, estrellándose contra la casa de al lado. Se incorporó, debilitado, y reconoció para su desgracia la figura que avanzaba hacia él, grande y amenazadora._

 _-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo el Baymax estirando su puño hacia el monstruito para aplastarlo-llevamos semanas buscándote…_

 _-¿"Llevamos"?-repitió Stitch sorprendido. En ese momento la otra pared del edificio se destruyó también y otros dos Baymax se abrieron pasos con sus robóticos y pequeños ojos negros clavados en él._

 _-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-repitieron._

 _Stitch dio un salto y esquivó el puño del primer Baymax mientras saltaba a la cara del segundo y le arañaba el casco, tratando de llegar a sus ojos. Sabía que eran el punto débil del robot, pues sin ellos daba palos de ciego._

 _-Ah, no-el Baymax agarró a Stitch por el lomo y lo apartó de su cabeza para estamparlo luego en el suelo violentamente, reventando las baldosas y causándole al experimento 626 un dolor brutal en la columna. Baymax levantó su puño para golpear nuevamente a Stitch pero él se escurrió de su agarre y rodó como una bola tratando de escapar por el hueco de la escalera. El primer Baymax que había llegado disparó su puño contra él y le acertó de lleno. Stitch notó los nudillos de acero de Baymax clavarse en su costado, y luego dio un traspiés y cayó por la escalera, rebotando en varios peldaños y aterrizando en el portal. Los tres Baymax aterrizaron casi a la vez que él y lo miraron, imponentes y terribles, rodeándolo._

 _-Inmediata destrucción-repitieron, apuntándolo. Un experimento fugado de E.P.C.O.T. se convertía en un peligro en potencia. Era la única opción._

 _Con los ojos hinchados y habiendo perdido cuatro dientes Stitch notó la sangre brotarle de la nariz. Tenía una oreja rasgada y una antena doblada. Los Baymax lo apuntaban con sus puños a la cabeza, se la aplastarían como a un melón. Un brillo en los negros ojos del monstruo dio a entender sin embargo que no lo conseguirían tan fácilmente._

 _-¡COWAAAABUNGAAAA!-Stitch saltó a un lado justo a tiempo de evitar los tres puños de los Baymax y luego rebotó en una pared estrellándose contra el rostro del primero. El robot intentó quitárselo pero esta vez Stitch lo esquivó. Le enseñó la cloaca de su trasero a los otros dos Baymax, que cerca de la emoción humana del asco apuntaron hacia él. Saltando nuevamente a tiempo, Stitch esquivó los puño-bala de sus atacantes, que fueron a estrellarse a la cabeza del primer Baymax, reventándosela._

 _-¡KIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió Stitch burlón mientras rodaba fuera del portal y los dos Baymax lo perseguían furiosos-¡KIAJAWALABANUWANDA!_

 _-¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!-un hombre que corría hacia su casa con los regalos para sus hijas esquivó a Stitch por los pelos y maldijo hasta que los dos robots pasaron también y se lo llevaron por delante. Stitch seguía rodando pero luego vio pasar por encima un levitransporte en el que iban diez personas y pegando otro de sus tremendos botes se aferró a él y escaló hasta el techo._

 _-Maniobra de cierre-le dijo un Baymax al otro. Ambos se elevaron volando hasta el levitransporte. La gente prorrumpió en exclamaciones al ver a los dos droides, que subieron hasta el tejado y trataron de coger a Stitch. El monstruito saltó a una moto, y luego de coche en coche por el vórtice de tráfico mientras intentaba dejarlos atrás. La nieve y la ventisca eran más fuertes que nunca y azotaron a Stitch en su pequeño y peludo rostro pero él no se rindió y continuó su huida seguido de cerca por los dos robots. Al llegar a una rotonda Stitch saltó al endobús que pasaba por la línea 5 y comenzó a correr por el techo de los vagones. Un Baymax sin embargo se colocó delante, y el otro detrás suyo, cortándole el paso._

 _-¿Ahora qué harás?-le preguntó uno de los robots, con un tono tan escalofriantemente educado como siempre._

 _-¡PAPAFRITA!-se burló Stitch señalando al túnel. Los dos Baymax se elevaron dejando el endobús justo antes de darse con el techo de la entrada al túnel. Ellos eran demasiado altos para pasar, pero Stitch por el contrario cabía perfectamente. El monstruo rió aferrado al techo del vagón viendo las luces del túnel que lo iluminaban por momentos hasta que volvió a salir al exterior. Se le borró la sonrisa sin embargo al ver a los dos Baymax que volaban hacia él nuevamente, dispuestos a rodearlo otra vez._

 _-Caca…-Stitch saltó al interior del vagón del endobús provocando exclamaciones por parte de la gente y corrió por el pasillo mientras los Baymax destrozaban la ventana y volaban rápidamente detrás suyo, derribando a todo el mundo._

 _-Cuidado, cuidado… perdonen…. Cuidado-pidieron los robots, teniendo finalmente que frenarse preocupados por hacer daño a alguien._

 _Stitch saltó del último vagón aterrizando en otra moto y se alejó riendo y haciéndoles un corte de manga a sus perseguidores que ya quedaban muy atrás._

 _Fue entonces cuando creyó ver a su amiga pasar en un coche cerca suyo, y detrás un enjambre de motoristas vestidos de negro que iban disparándolos._

 _-¿Lilo?-Stitch saltó de su moto a la de uno de los agentes del D23, que girándose con sorpresa lo apuntó con su arma e intentó dispararlo-¡FUERA!-Stitch arrojó al agente de su moto, y subida a ella persiguió el autovolante donde creía haber visto a la niña. Los otros agentes del D23 vieron a Stitch conducir al lado suyo, y así tres de ellos se quedaron enfrentándose al monstruo mientras el resto continuaban su persecución a los vehículos de los participantes de Gantz, como ya se relató._

 _-¡HA HA BLIZNAK!-se burló Stitch haciendo un looping en su moto y disparando con la ametralladora a los otros agentes. Derribó a dos de ellos, y sobre el tercero saltó y le pegó un buen bocado en la cabeza, arrancándosela. Lilo le había dicho que nada de matar a la gente. Pero Lilo no estaba allí ahora…_

 _Después de vencer a los agentes Stitch continuó su búsqueda de Lilo. Ahora el área de búsqueda se había reducido para él ya que estaba seguro de haberla visto pasar en aquel coche, así que continuó intentando olfatearla o percibirla con sus sentidos hiperdesarrollados._

 _La búsqueda duró dos horas más hasta que la moto se quedó sin energía y Stitch tuvo que robarle el coche a un repartidor de pizzas que tenía trabajo incluso en Nochebuena. Mientras encendía la radio y se partía de risa él solo, Stitch se comió cuatro pizzas cada una de un bocado, y cantó a pleno pulmón la canción que sonaba._

 _I see you driving 'round town_ _  
_ _With the girl I love and I'm like,_ _  
_ _Forget you!_ _  
_ _Oo, oo, ooo_ _  
_ _I guess the change in my pocket_ _  
_ _Wasn't enoug, I'm like,_ _  
_ _Forget you!_ _  
_ _And forget her too!_ _  
_ _Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_ _  
_ _Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)_ _  
_ _And although there's pain in my chest_ _  
_ _I still wish you the best with a_ _  
_ _Forget you!_ _  
_ _Oo, oo, ooo_

 _Sus pesquisas lo llevaron hasta un lugar extraño que no identificaba, llamado "La Isla de los Juegos", el parque de atracciones abandonado de donde se habían llevado a Lilo ya hacía un rato. Stitch recorrió el parque hundiendo sus patitas en la nieve. El monstruo ya no reía. Estaba cada vez más preocupado, y cuando encontró un montón de cuerpos de niños desmenuzados en el suelo de una carpa destrozada recientemente, se preocupó aún más. ¿Y si Lilo estaba…? No, eso no podía ser. Stitch simplemente no podía concebir una idea así en su privilegiado cerebro._

 _Distinguió unos coches de policía y uno negro muy particular, acordonando la zona. Stitch decidió seguir al coche negro, y montándose nuevamente en el camión de pizza fue detrás suyo. Mientras engullía una cuatro estaciones el monstruo concentró su vista en los conductores del coche negro. Le habían visto, estaba seguro._

 _-Deshazte de ese espía-dijo el agente del D23 que conducía a su acompañante. Él activó en una pantalla la metralleta que el coche tenía en su maletero. La metralleta se asomó y abrió fuego contra el coche de Stitch, que echándose al suelo esquivó las balas justo a tiempo._

 _-GYYYYYYY…-el experimento 626 le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta del camión de pizzas y saltó fuera de él antes de que este perdiera el control y se cayera estrellándose en medio de la calle y explosionando con violencia._

 _-Podría haber heridos-le reprendió el agente que conducía a su compañero._

 _-Los hay todos los días-replicó él encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-¡Didiplash! ¡Dididaaaa!-canturreó Stitch risueño asomándose por la ventanilla del coche._

 _-¡AAAAAAAH!-los dos agentes sacaron sus armas y se liaron a tiros contra el monstruo pero al final el copiloto se cargó accidentalmente al piloto y el coche se estrelló contra un enorme anuncio de perfumes de Jessica Rabbit, explotando también. Stitch salió disparado y cayó cientos de metros hasta aterrizar en la acera abriendo un boquete en ella._

 _-Auuuuuu… ayayayayay…-el monstruo salió del agujero que había hecho en la calle dando tumbos y se metió en un bar donde cogió un dispensador de cerveza y se lo vació en la boca. La gente que lo veía pasar lo miraban atónitos, pero nadie dijo nada._

* * *

 _Sería muy largo de explicar cómo el monstruo se las fue ingeniando para rastrear a su amiga, pero gracias a su encontronazo con los agentes en el coche negro pudo encontrar un olor similar en el aire y seguir la pista hasta un enorme edificio industrial en apariencia abandonado, casi cuatro horas más tarde de su encuentro con la niña. Cuando Stitch entró en el edificio, el grupo de Gantz ya se había fugado nuevamente y los pocos agentes del D23 que quedaban estaban preparando su marcha a la base del norte donde habían transportado a Jack Skeleton._

 _-Suban a este coche…-ordenó Cobra Burbujas, llevándose a Hércules y Ariel en él. Stitch reconoció a la pelirroja y al agente calvo de sus anteriores encuentros, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que se marcharan para seguirlos, cuando un ruido ya conocido lo alertó. Él no era el único que había rastreado esa noche…_

 _-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-dijo uno de los dos Baymax, destrozando la pared del edificio._

 _-¿Qué coño hacen estos robots aquí?-exclamó un agente del D23 apuntando a los Baymax y disparando._

 _-Por favor, no disparen, venimos en son de paz-dijeron ellos._

 _-¡BLIZNAKK!-Stitch agarró un coche de los que estaban aparcados en el hangar y se lo lanzó a los Baymax y al agente. Ellos quedaron sepultados en él pero lo apartaron enseguida. El agente no tuvo tanta suerte, y se quedó en el suelo, con los huesos destrozados._

 _-¡JIBILIJIBILIJIBILI!-se burló Stitch echando a rodar por las instalaciones de la base secreta. Los agentes del D23 lo persiguieron seguidos de los Baymax que apenas podían desplazarse bien por aquellos pasillos tan estrechos, hasta acorralarlo en el bloque de celdas._

 _-Si lo que queréis es destruirlo entonces compartimos un objetivo en común-le dijo uno de los agentes a los Baymax. Ellos asintieron._

 _-Nuestro objetivo es eliminar al experimento 626. Nada más-respondieron los robots secamente._

 _-Ya… E.P.C.O.T….-dijo el agente suspirando. Los droides avanzaron por el pasillo donde Stitch los esperaba. En la oscuridad el monstruo sonrió pérfidamente._

 _-¡AKÍ!-chilló el monstruo con maldad saltando sobre uno de los Baymax. El otro se tiró encima suyo, y ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en una de las celdas. Stitch giró la llave de la celda encerrándolos y avanzó hacia los agentes del D23, que sacaron sus pistolas y cuchillos de sus elegantes chaquetas negras._

 _-Premio para el que mate al bicho-dijo uno-podemos hacernos una alfombra con su piel…_

 _-No da ni para un bolso…-se burló una agente y avanzó hacia Stitch disparando balas a lo bestia. Stitch esquivó todos los balazos con una velocidad asombrosa y luego le propinó a la agente una patada en la cara, tirándola al suelo. Aferrándola de la pierna la levantó en el aire y giró y giró cada vez más rápido mientras la usaba para atizar a los otros agentes. Algunos no tuvieron escrúpulos y dispararon también, matando a su compañera que recibió todos los disparos. Stitch la lanzó contra ellos y luego se lanzó él mismo. Los agentes del D23 pese a su larga preparación poco podían hacer contra aquella fiera que era casi un rayo de uñas, dientes y violencia. Stitch comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo cada vez más deprisa creando una especie de torbellino y fue golpeando uno tras otro a todos los agentes mientras chillaba y reía, rebosante de adrenalina._

 _-¡Que alguien… haga… algo!-gritó uno de los agentes. Al ver que estaba sin balas Stitch le pegó un mordisco en la mano tragándose la pistola y luego le pegó un puñetazo que lo propulsó hasta el fondo del pasillo._

 _-Objetivo improcedente, inmediata destrucción-los dos Baymax habían conseguido romper las paredes blindadas de la celda donde Stitch los había atrapado, y ahora estaban detrás de él listos para atraparlo. Ahora era el monstruo quien llevaba las de perder, lo tenían rodeado._

 _Los pocos agentes del D23 que aún seguían en pie recargaron sus pistolas y afilaron sus cuchillos mientras apretaban los dientes furiosos._

 _-Todos a por él-dijo uno de los Baymax abriendo sus enormes alas rojas. Stitch cerró los ojos un segundo mientras recuperaba fuerzas y se preparaba. Ahora sí que tenía que ser verdaderamente rápido._

 _-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!-los agentes y robots se tiraron contra Stitch pero él los esquivó a todos. Convertido de nuevo en aquel torbellino de furia azul los fue zurrando a todos cada vez más rápido. Agarró a un agente de las muñecas y le hizo disparar contra un Baymax reventándole el casco. El Baymax no podía atacarle porque no quería dañar al agente así que Stitch lo empleó de escudo mientras gastaba todos los tiradores. Un agente lo agarró por atrás y estuvo a punto de rajarle el cuello, pero Stitch utilizó sus dos brazos extras para golpear frenéticamente la tripa del agente como si fuese un saco de boxeo, haciéndolo caer al suelo doblado de dolor._

 _-¡IKARABLISKAH!-Stitch cogió el cuchillo de uno de los agentes y saltó sobre el Baymax que tenía el casco rojo, apuñalándole en los ojos. Al perder la visión el Baymax comenzó a mover de un lado a otro descontrolado y disparó sus dos puños, uno de los cuáles golpeó a un agente que estaba apuntando a Stitch, impidiendo que pudiera darle._

 _-No veo, no veo, no veo-repetía Baymax. Su compañero robot intentó ayudarlo, pero solo consiguió llevarse otro puñetazo._

 _-¡JUAJUAJUA! ¡IIIIIIH!-Stitch echó a rodar saliendo del pasillo de celdas. Los agentes del D23 lo persiguieron de vuelta al hangar de vehículos, donde Stitch peleó contra ellos dando tremendos saltos y piruetas para esquivar sus armas y abatiéndolos uno a uno._

 _-¡COGEDLO!-gritó una agente lanzando varias dagas contra Stitch, pero él de una patada le devolvió la última y se la cargó. El último agente disparó contra el bicho desesperadamente, pero Stitch arrancó una moto y se la tiró encima. Justo entonces el Baymax que estaba sano irrumpió en la escena y destruyó la moto con un terrible puñetazo, evitando que matara al agente._

 _-Ríndete-le ordenó el Baymax a Stitch. El experimento sin embargo saltó hasta el último tanque que quedaba y encendiéndolo apuntó a Baymax.-¡Oh, no lo creo!-el robot agarró el tanque y lo lanzó contra una pared, provocando una fuerte explosión. Stitch salió del tanque abatido, cuando Baymax lo agarró y lo sacudió con violencia. Luego le agarró la cabeza para espachurrársela, haciendo presión en ella._

 _-Aaaaaaaaghh… ¡SPLAT!-Stitch arrojó un gapo contra el cristal del casco de Baymax lo que lo distrajo por unos segundos. Nuevamente el pequeño salvaje consiguió escurrirse de él y escalando por el cuerpo de Baymax fue arrancándole cables de sus zonas más delicadas, provocándolo un cortocircuito que lo dejó seco. El robot se agitó unos instantes y luego cayó al suelo. El último agente se quedó mirándolo, perplejo, y luego intentó huir hacia los ascensores, cuando Stitch agarró al robot y se lo tiró encima._

 _-¡AAAAH! ¡MI… MIERDA!-el agente intentó quitarse al desactivado Baymax de encima, pero no pudo ni tan siquiera moverlo. Stitch se asomó por encima del robot y se despidió del agente, burlón, para luego subirse a una moto y echar a volar. Ahora debería volver a empezar su búsqueda de cero. Pero esta vez los Baymax ya no le darían problemas. El único que quedaba seguía en el pasillo de prisiones, dándose tortazos contra una pared._

 _-¡JAJIJIJIJI! ¡JOJOJOJO!-rió Stitch derrapando en una curva mientras continuaba buscando a Lilo. Seguro que aún tardaba unas cuantas horas en dar con ella, pero no le importaba._

* * *

Y efectivamente, al final su rastro le había conducido primero a un enorme chalet que estaba en llamas y rodeado de policías, donde estaba seguro que ella acababa de estar, y luego a un piso en la zona blanca, en un lujoso barrio residencial. Pegado al cristal del piso Stitch distinguió a su amiga jugando con unos niños… y su corazón sintió una emoción muy fuerte, que él no sabía comprender pero que siempre sentía cuando estaba ella a su lado. Stitch no sabía que significaba esa emoción, ni por qué venía, ni cuánto duraba. Solo sabía que quería estar junto a Lilo, todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-Stitch…-Lilo abrazó a su mascota con ternura, observada por Michael y Jean.

-Espero que papá no se despierte todavía. No le gustan los perros-dijo la niña preocupada.

-Seguro que este sí-replicó Michael convencido.

-No sabéis la de cosas que puede hacer-dijo Lilo emocionada-¡salta, y conduce, y es súper fuerte! ¡Además puede rastrearlo todo y…! Y…

Una idea se formó en la cabeza de la niña. Una idea peligrosa, pero que irremediablemente debía aparecer ahora. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas…

-Stitch… necesitan tu ayuda…-dijo Lilo acariciando la cabeza del monstruo azul lentamente. Stitch la miró extrañado, torciendo un poco el cuello, sin entender-Jim… y los demás… están en peligro…

Pumbaa, que hasta entonces había estado echado en la alfombra sin mirar a nadie, levantó la cabeza y miró a Lilo asustado.

-Niña, no… recuerda lo que dijeron-la avisó. Pero Lilo negó con la cabeza, convencida.

-Stitch puede ayudarles… ¡él es el mejor!-exclamó, abriendo la ventana. La ventisca irrumpió en el salón de los Banks, haciendo que las figuritas de su Belén se cayeran-¿puedes llevarme? ¡Stitch, puedes llevarme!

Stitch la miró fijamente. En sus grandes ojos negros Lilo pudo verse reflejada. Y se vio mucho más adulta que de costumbre. Vio su melena negra ondear al viento, y su piel morena, con magulladuras todavía por su anterior batalla en la carpa. Y vio en la mirada de Stitch, y se vio en su propia mirada, que Gantz se había llevado una parte de ella que ya no la devolvería. Su infancia había acabado en el momento justo en el que esa maldita esfera la había hecho formar parte de ese sádico juego. Ahora se daba cuenta. Pero eso no era algo malo. Simplemente era la razón por la que ahora no se quedaría jugando con los hijos de los Banks, e iría a luchar.

Porque ahora era diferente.

-¿Puedes llevarme?-repitió Lilo, compungida. Por primera vez, su amigo parecía indeciso. Stitch negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sacaba sus antenas y brazos extras, provocando una exclamación por parte de Jean y Michael.

-Sip-dijo Stitch finalmente. Lilo sonrió.

-Mi perrito bueno…-dijo. Stitch asintió lentamente, y luego fue a la ventana junto a Lilo.

-Agárrate-le dijo Stitch a Lilo, muy serio.

-Esperad-los llamó Pumbaa. Lilo le miró frunciendo el ceño, decidida.

-No voy a quedarme-le avisó convencida.

-Lo sé…-reconoció Pumbaa inclinando su cabeza con cansancio-Yo tampoco. Me equivoqué. Voy con vosotros…

* * *

-No está, no está… ¿dónde está? ¿dónde está?-repetía Ariel. Estaba muy angustiada, y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. No podía haber perdido a Sebastián. ¿Y si estaba…? No, no podía ser así. Sebastián nunca moriría… él estaría siempre a su lado…

-Tenemos que acabar con esto…-Jim tiró de la manivela de cierre del tanque de caramelo líquido de la quinta sala liberándolo también hacia los desagües. Las alcantarillas iban a quedar llenas hasta rebosar. Jim no sabía dónde estaba Oogie ahora, pero al menos sabía que no podría regresar a su escondite. Quedaban menos de cuatro horas para terminar el plazo, pero seguían dónde estaban en un principio. Muy lejos de conseguir si quiera atraparlo.

-¿Y ahora… qué hacemos?-preguntó Bella abrazándose a sí misma con angustia-si sigue por aquí…

-Tenemos que volver a dónde estaba Cobra-dijo Jim con decisión. Él no tenía miedo a aquel puto monstruo asqueroso y ridículo ¡Podía vencerlo!

En ese momento Jim escuchó un sonido conocido detrás suyo: alguien estaba cargando un arma. Tuvo el tiempo justo de lanzarse encima de Ariel y Bella, con las que rodó por el suelo hasta quedar oculto tras el tanque de caramelo, mientras los disparos rebotaban en el metal.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Lock, furioso.

-¡Vamos, deprisa, están ahí!-le indicó Barrel: los dos niños se encontraban en una plataforma superior a la que estaban Jim y las chicas, y corriendo por encima de ellos trataron de dar con un ángulo desde el que dispararlos. Jim activó el escudo de su traje y protegió a Ariel y a Bella con él mientras iban hacia la salida.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder, los niños de mierda!-exclamó furioso-¿qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?-gritó Ariel, levantando su arma.

-¿Te los vas a cargar?-Jim vaciló un segundo. Después de todo, solo eran niños.

Pero Ariel no vaciló esta vez: se asomó por el tanque y apuntó hacia Lock y Shock, que sin embargo la dispararon sin darle un segundo: Ariel recibió un impacto de bala en la pierna y otro que por suerte la rozó el pecho. Jim la apartó a tiempo, o un tercer disparo la hubiera acertado en la cabeza.

-¡NO!-asustada, Bella apuntó con su pistola hacia Shock y Lock y apretó el gatillo. Del arma salió aquel deslumbrante chorro dorado que dio en la plataforma sobre la que estaban los niños, de manera que esta desapareció y ellos cayeron al caramelo dando patéticos gritos.

Bella volvió hacia Jim, preocupada. Él estaba arrodillado al lado de Ariel, mirándola con el rostro conmocionado.

-Estoy bien…-se apresuró a decir la pelirroja cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el dolor. Nuevamente el traje había hecho su efecto suavizando el efecto de la bala-estoy bien…

-Vamos… ven…-Jim ayudó a Ariel a levantarse y tiró de ella como pudo ayudado por Bella. Incapaz de controlar el dolor Ariel soltó un grito ahogado y comenzó a llorar mientras a su colorado rostro le ardían las mejillas.

-De… dejadme…-pidió Ariel que sentía el dolor taladrándola en la pierna con cada vez más fuerza.

-No, claro que no…-dijo Jim tirando de ella. Se paró unos segundos y luego la cogió en brazos-claro que no.

Ariel miró a Jim con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él la devolvió la mirada unos segundos pero luego se la desvió, concentrado en el trayecto que debían hacer.

-¡CABRONES!-Lock apareció de la nada y empujó a Jim y a Ariel al vacío, haciendo que ambos cayeran al hirviente caramelo derretido.

-¡UAAAAAAAA!-Jim notó como el caramelo le abrasaba la piel y trató de nadar para alejarse de él, pero no pudo. A su lado Ariel se hundió sin remedio notando como le brotaba sangre del pie y se mezclaba con el caramelo. Iban directos al desagüe. Si no conseguían salir de aquel pringue antes de que se los llevase a las alcantarillas, morirían sin remedio. Y sería una muerte tan horrible como ridícula.

-¡JIIIIIIIM!-gritó Bella horrorizada, pero Lock corrió hacia ella con ansias asesinas. Aun así iba desarmado, y Bella le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo derribó. Seguramente el niño no se esperaba un contraataque así por parte de ella. Bella se reprendió a sí misma. Cuando había desintegrado el suelo sobre el que estaban Lock y Shock no había escuchado ningún ruido que confirmara su caída al caramelo. Lo que significaba que debían de haberse conseguido agarrar a algo y evitar la caída.

-¡ZORRA!-efectivamente Shock tenía un arma y apuntando hacia Bella disparó, pero la chica creó un campo de fuerza protector con la muñequera del traje y luego echó a correr en dirección contraria-¡A POR ELLA!-gritó Shock decidida.

-Ve tú, yo me quedo con estos-dijo Lock mirando con malicia a Jim y Ariel, que trataban inútilmente de resistir al ahogamiento. Shock iba a protestar pero finalmente echó a correr tras Bella, que ya había bajado varias escaleras mientras chillaba pillando ayuda.

-Nadie te va a escuchar, puta-dijo Shock con perfidia mientras seguía disparando. La brujita recargó los cartuchos de su pistola mientras avanzaba buscando a Bella. Debía de haberse escondido, y ahora no veía dónde estaba-no te escondas… no lo hagas peor…

Shock escuchó unos pasos en uno de los pasillos cercanos y corriendo hacia allí comenzó a disparar enloquecida sin importarle si acertaba o no. Bella consiguió ponerse a cubierto. Ahora estaba desarmada. Tenía que pensar algo.

Pero ella era una chica de recursos.

 _-¡CEDRA!-_ gritó la chica alzando las manos. Llevaba mucho tiempo perfeccionando ese hechizo: una enredadera rodeó los pies de Shock y la hizo caer al suelo. Bella sonrió, aliviada, mientras la niña chillaba de rabia, pero entonces…

 _-¡PRYOS!-_ chilló Shock, y la enredadera comenzó a arder, con lo que ella quedó liberada-veo que te sabes un par de trucos… ¿eh?-disparó de nuevo, pero Bella se escondió debajo de unas cajas llenas de dulces y trató de no hacer ruido para que no la oyera-¿quién eres niña? ¿quién eres tú? No eres maga… nunca te he visto en la Estrella Azul… no, no eres de allí… ¿quién te enseñó magia?

-"La Estrella Azul…"-repitió Bella preocupada. De ahí era el libro de hechizos de donde había aprendido tantas cosas esos últimos años. Si esa niña lo conocía significaba que era una alumna de la famosa escuela de magia… y que seguramente ya sabía más magia que ella.

-¡Oogie Boogie nos ha prometido poder, niña!-chilló Shock mientras disparaba contra las cajas de reparto. Bella se agachó, esquivando los balazos-¡Nos hará más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiéramos sido con Yokai! ¡Puede que nos veas como niños, pero no lo somos! ¡Conocemos el camino a la inmortalidad! ¡Y el terminará de mostrárnoslo! ¡Está noche!

-"Está enferma…"-pensó Bella preocupada. Entonces Shock hizo otro conjuro, y una parte de las cajas tras las que estaba escondida reventaron.

-¡ _CEGATTO_!-Bella abrió las palmas de sus manos haciendo un movimiento de repulsión y arrojó un líquido parecido a la tinta a los ojos de Shock que por unos momentos no vio nada.

-¡NIÑATA DE MIERDA! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!-gritó la brujita, furiosa. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y unas flechas salidas de la nada estuvieron a punto de atravesar a Bella, que echándose al suelo las esquivó por los pelos.

Si no pensaba otro hechizo rápido, sería el fin. Entonces se le ocurrió uno que había estado probando hacía tiempo. Nunca le había funcionado demasiado bien, pero le vendría muy bien ahora mismo si funcionase.

- _Hikitus figitus… alakasam_ -susurró Bella haciendo los gestos memorizados del manual de magia. Al principio no pasó nada, así que probó a repetirlo- _hikitus figitus… hikitus figitus… ¡alakasam!_

Las cajas de reparto comenzaron a elevarse y revolotear como pájaros. Moviendo sus manos con concentración, Bella trazó un movimiento de impulso hacia Shock.

-¡NO!-gritó la niña, asustada, pero era demasiado tarde para escapar. Las cajas llovieron contra ella con fuerza, derrumbándola y sepultándola entre todos los dulces que al abrirse liberaron.

-Je…-Bella se frotó las manos, satisfecha. Debía volver para ayudar a Jim, pero Shock se fue quitando las cajas de encima rápidamente y comenzó a disparar de nuevo. Bella se perdió por otro pasillo que la alejaba más de su amado y de Ariel, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir por él.

* * *

- _¡JOJOJOJOJO! ¡JE JE JE JEEEE!_ -gritaba Oogie Boogie triunfal: los tenía acorralados, y ya no tenían donde escapar. Aunque de cintura para abajo el monstruo estaba aprisionado por el caramelo, aún seguía siendo inmenso, y su sombra cubrió a Hércules, Meg, Mary y Aladdín mientras alzaba los brazos para darles el golpe final.

-Poneos detrás de mí-dijo Mary alzando su paraguas _-¡PREGO!_

Una cama elástica apareció de la nada, y al golpearla Oogie rebotó y retrocedió dando un alarido de rabia.

 _-¿PERO TÚ CREES QUE TUS TRUQUITOS VAN A CONSEGUIR PROTEGERTE DE MÍ? ¡BUAAAAAAAAH!-_ el monstruo echó su vómito ácido sobre ellos, y Mary los protegió con el paraguas mientras trataba de pensar en otro hechizo. Oogie Boogie estaba demasiado cerca, apenas podía hacerle frente, y la mayoría de sus hechizos ya no funcionaban con él. Su ponzoñoso y corrupto poder había aumentado sin que ella lo supiera, y ahora utilizando la energía negativa de los cadáveres que había matado bloqueaba los hechizos de pureza de la maga.

- _JEJEJEJEEEEEEE_ -reía Oogie malvadamente _-¡NO TENÉIS YA ESCAPATORIA!_

-Es cierto, no la tenemos-susurró Aladdín. La sala de la depuradora además de cada vez más llena de aquel pegajoso e hirviente líquido naranja estaba en llamas. Con Oogie dando terribles gritos y agitándose de forma histérica, parecía el mismísimo infierno.

-Creo que es el momento-dijo Hércules hablando ahora por el micro. Acababa de improvisar un pequeño plan con el único miembro del grupo al que Oogie Boogie no había acorralado.

-Vale…-Lady Tremaine apuntó con su arma a la pared izquierda y disparando un rayo la desintegró: el caramelo, aumentado por las otros dos tanques liberados por Jim, entró en la estancia como una marea imparable de dulce y se llevó por delante al monstruoso Oogie.

- _¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ -gritó el monstruo tratando de luchar contra el pringue mientras este lo derribaba. La ola que se provocó al hundirse Oogie en el caramelo fue tragada enseguida por otra ola más grande provocada por el caramelo que iba entrando _-¡UUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

-¡VAMOS!-Mary invocó otro conjuro y de repente todos estaban montados en una pequeña barquita adornada con flores que surcó el caramelo remontando las olas y vadeando al lado de Oogie. El monstruo estiró sus brazos y estuvo a punto de coger la baquita, pero Mary la dirigía con su magia y pudo alejarla a tiempo de él.

-Tío. Te necesitamos en todas las misiones-dijo Aladdín, alucinado.

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado! ¡Vamos allí!-gritó Hércules señalando el alto sobre el que se encontraba Lady Tremaine. La barca navegó hasta allí y todos bajaron mientras esta desaparecía.

-¿Se ahogará?-preguntó Aladdín mirando a Oogie con odio. El monstruo luchaba por escapar del pringue pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera podía deshacerse como antes, porque el caramelo se estaba solidificando por todo su cuerpo.

-Ayudémoslo-dijo Mary sonriendo y de repente abriendo su bolso hizo aparecer un enorme cañón. Acercó el paraguas a la mecha de este, y disparó un enorme balazo que impactó en la cabeza del monstruo. Oogie se derrumbó en el caramelo que lo tragó completamente. Ahora estaba perdido. Los participantes de Gantz sonrieron, aliviados, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que el caramelo los estaba alcanzando y comenzaron a escalar las paredes, alejándose de él.

- _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. CABRRRRR…-_ Oogie se revolvió en el caramelo furioso, mientras uno de sus enormes dados caía del techo y se hundía cerca suyo. Su perturbada mente se había bloqueado ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿cómo escaparía ahora?

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-pese al pegajoso caramelo, Jim consiguió nadar hacia un saliente a donde el caramelo no había llegado. Vio que Lock corría hacia él para impedirle escalar. Iba a dar igual. No se iría sin Ariel. La pelirroja estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el desagüe y parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. El hirviente caramelo abrasaba la piel del chico, que hizo un esfuerzo tratando de ignorarlo, sin éxito. Tenía que salir de allí… le quemaba… pero no se iría sin ella.

Jim pulsó la función de respiración submarina, y para su alivio y sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el caramelo ya no le quemaba. Comenzó a nadar torpemente hacia Ariel, que era arrastrada por la corriente como un peso muerto. La pelirroja tenía el rostro lleno de llagas y casi tan rojo como su pelo, pero Jim apretó su rueda y así consiguió que no siguiera abrasándose. Tirando de ella buscó un saliente al que aferrarse, pero Lock le vigilaba, y había cogido una vara de hierro, con la que trataba de golpearle si se aferraba demasiado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Adiós!-se rió el diablillo señalando al desagüe del que Jim estaba cada vez más cerca. El chico luchó contra la corriente asesinando con su mirada a Lock, que le hizo un corte de manga y luego gestos obscenos incitándole a tocar las tetas de Ariel-¡Vamos, muérete!-le dijo, burlón-¡muérete, muérete, y muérete con ella! ¡Marica!

¡CRASH! En ese momento un ventanal al fondo de la nave se rompió y un ciclomotor entró en la fábrica a toda velocidad. En él iban montados tres criaturas que Jim conocía bien, sobre todo a dos de ellas. Stitch aceleró la moto en lugar de frenar cuando iba hacia Lock, llevándoselo por delante.

-¡IIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-chilló el chiquillo, horrorizado, antes de que la moto de Stitch lo embistiera haciéndolo papilla en el suelo. Jim notó como la sangre de Lock lo salpicaba en el rostro: había quedado literalmente planchado en el suelo.

-¡Stitch, NO!-le gritó Lilo a su amigo, enfadada, pero ya era tarde. La niña bajo de la moto y miró al cadáver de Lock horrorizada-¡STITCH!

-Ups… o siento…-se disculpó el alien fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-¡AYUDADNOS!-gritó Jim desesperado. Pumbaa ya había ido hacia ellos, y aferrándose a su gran hocico Jim consiguió salir del pegajoso caramelo que tiraba de él cada vez más intentando tragárselo. Tumbó a Ariel en el metálico suelo y luego se tiró al lado suyo. Se encontraba peor que nunca. Apenas podía moverse, ni respirar.

-Jim, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lilo, preocupada-¿Jim?

Jim entrecerró los ojos. Era tan insoportable que realmente creía que se estaba muriendo. Vio el rostro de la niña difuminarse frente a él, y de nuevo quedó sumido en las sombras que lo atrapaban en él. Vio aparecer ante él fantasmas, caras blancas y esqueléticas que lo miraban a través del velo del pasado: Silver, la capitana Amelia, Billy, Timón… también vio a su padre. Abría la boca lentamente y extendía sus brazos hacia él. ¿Lo cogería al fin en ellos? ¿Sería su padre… de nuevo? Jim se sintió desnudo, flotando en medio de la oscuridad, y deseó efectivamente que su padre lo cogiera y arrullase de nuevo. Ya no sentía el dolor abrasador en la piel, ni el miedo opresor en el pecho. De hecho, cada vez sentía menos cosas…

- _Aloha hui, aloha hui…_ _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo… te dejo hoy, Aho'i ahoe… hasta que te vuelva a ver… hasta que te vuelva a ver…_

Jim fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras notaba una manita acariciarle las mejillas. No, él no estaba muerto… ¡y de ninguna manera podía morir! Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la vida… mucha gente a la que cuidar… y una verdad que contar… no, no podía morir ahora.

Jim tomó de la mano a Lilo y poco a poco en su quemado rostro fue formándose lentamente una sonrisa. Tenía los labios destrozados y la carne de la nariz levantada, pero se recuperaría. Mientras ella siguiera cantándole así seguro que podía hacerlo.

-Lilo…-susurró Jim con voz ronca. Ella asintió, devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante-eres la mejor.

* * *

-¿Por qué no vienen? Estoy harto de esperar…-musitó Barrel, cruzado de brazos. Miró a Tarrant, que mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, sin decir nada, pero en cuanto el pequeño se distrajo el Sombrerero Loco volvió a concentrarse: ya tenía un brazo libre de las cadenas, y el otro estaba casi. Necesitaba concentrarse en las piernas, pero esa zona era más complicada por culpa del cepo que le habían enganchado en la entrepierna.

Entre otras de sus muchas habilidades Tarrant Altacopa era un experto en el escapismo, lo que le había llevado a conseguir fugarse una vez detenido por la policía unas diez veces. Aunque esta vez lo tenían bien atrapado, aquellas cadenas no serían nada para él. Si Tarrant iba a morir, desde luego no sería de un modo tan ordinario.

-Deberíamos ir preparando la comida-murmuró Barrel pensativo. Luego se giró hacia Tarrant y le sonrió con sus grandes y blancos dientes de leche-¿tú qué opinas?

El Sombrerero mantuvo su desviada mirada fija en el techo. No diría nada, nada de nada.

-Eres un humano muy raro y… bueno…-Barrel inclinó la cabeza y las mejillas se le sonrosaron. Ahora que no estaban sus dos compañeros, podía sincerarse-yo… creo que… muy guapo.

El Sombrerero le miró con sorpresa, arqueando sus pobladas cejas naranjas. Barrel se llevó als manos al rostro, muerto de vergüenza.

-No… no se lo digas a nadie pero… creo que me gustas…-reconoció.

-Oh…-esta vez el Sombrerero no pudo evitar hablar, mientras miraba al niño extrañado-no, no, tranquilo. No lo diré…

-Es que ellos… no lo entenderían… dicen que nadie me quiere… que nadie me querrá…-Barrel se acercó al Sombrerero y estiró sus manitas hacia él, acariciándole los rosados pezones, que contrastaban con su blanca piel. A excepción de la cabeza Tarrant no tenía en el resto del cuerpo ni un solo pelo. Sin embargo, si muchas cicatrices. Barrel paseó su mano por ellas, curioso-¿quién te ha hecho esto?

El Sombrerero miró a Barrel fijamente. Si se acercaba un poco más, quizás podía cogerlo.

-Alguien malo… pero duelen más las que tengo dentro-dijo. Barrel asintió, y pasó un dedo por las cicatrices, recorriendo el torso del Sombrerero hasta llegar a sus partes bajas. Tarrant cerró los ojos mientras Barrel enredaba sus dedos en su vello púbico, con los ojos como platos. Era un niño pequeño, y reprimido. Solo estaba experimentando. El Sombrerero podía entender a Barrel, mejor de lo que el niño creía. Mucho mejor.

-Vaya… que bonito…-Barrel llevó la mano al pene del Sombrerero y comenzó a acariciarlo. Tarrant aprovechó para ir liberando su otro brazo. Lo cogería por sorpresa y lo dejaría k.o. Pero entonces el niño empezó a apretar con más fuerza el cepo, clavándoselo en las pelotas. El Sombrerero gritó dolorido mientras una perturbada mirada enturbiaba el pueril rostro de Barrel.

-Me lo voy a quedar-dijo el niño con voz temblorosa. Se dispuso a apretar más fuerte, hasta arrancárselo.

-Ya, claro-el Sombrerero estiró su brazo hacia Barrel que chilló de sorpresa, y comenzó a ahogarlo estrujándolo contra él.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO!-gritó Barrel pataleando e intentando zafarse del agarre del Sombrerero. Tarrant estaba dispuesto a matar al niño si era necesario, pero Barrel le pegó un fuerte mordisco en el brazo, aflojando su agarre, y luego le dio una patada en el cepo clavándoselo más, con lo que el Sombrerero pegó un fuerte alarido y se retorció, perdiendo al chico. Barrel cayó al suelo y corriendo hacia el panel de control lo activó, haciendo que la cinta de montaje sobre la que estaba el Sombrerero comenzara a avanzar hacia las cuchillas de la batidora de tartas.

-¡NO!-Tarrant se retorció intentando liberarse mientras la cinta iba aproximándolo cada vez más a las cuchillas. Sus pies fueron lo primero en llegar, y solo con rozar el metal de las cuchillas tres dedos salieron disparados, cortados del pie del Sombrerero. Él dio un grito mientras estiraba sus piernas hacia los lados intentando evitar las cuchillas. Su culo estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas, y pronto Tarrant sabía que iba a sentir un dolor tan fuerte que hasta el de las cicatrices de dentro le iba a parecer una broma.

BOOOooooooooom… la cinta se detuvo justo cuando la cuchilla iba a llevarse media nalga de Tarrant. El Sombrerero se giró con sorpresa y vio que Barrel estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y sobre el panel de mandos un hombre negro que sin duda estaba en peor estado que él: le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, y literalmente todo él estaba cubierto en sangre.

-Altacopa…-dijo Cobra Burbujas con voz débil- nunca pensé que un día llegaría a salvarlo…

-Us… usted…-el Sombrerero echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el alivio de haberse salvado mitigaba el de los dedos perdidos del pie. Cobra Burbujas se arrastró hacia él para liberarlo, pero el Sombrero lo rechazó-tranquilo… puedo yo… no se preocupe…

-Joder…-Cobra sujetaba con su único brazo un revólver-me quedan pocas balas.

En ese momento un revuelo los sorprendió: Bella entró corriendo en la estancia seguida de Shock, que disparaba balazos a todas partes emocionada.

-Joder, mierda…-Cobra apuntó a la brujita y disparó nuevamente, volándola el sombrero de punta. Ella lo miró y quiso dispararle, pero el segundo tiro de Cobra reventó el arma de la niña. Shock dio un grito de frustración y echó a correr en dirección contraria, mientras Cobra echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía, agonizante.

-Si… sigues vivo…-Bella fue hacia él, impactada pero apiadada por el estado en el que se encontraba el agente. Cobra ya no llevaba sus características gafas de sol, y su rostro estaba plagado de arrugas además de la sangre que le había salpicado por todas partes. Por el hueco de su brazo derecho se podía ver perfectamente el hueso que se unía al húmero, y que Oogie Boogie le había amputado.

-No soy tan fácil de matar…-jadeó Cobra, malherido-pero pronto… moriré…-dijo-necesito ver a Jim… tienes que llevarme hasta él… rápido…

Bella palideció al recordarlo. Huyendo de la chiflada de Shock no había tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

-Jim…-dijo, con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

-Lo han conseguido… está terminado-dijo Aladdín impresionado. Las alcantarillas estaban atestadas de caramelo, y este se iba resecando convirtiéndose en una sólida aunque aún muy pringosa superficie sobre la que los participantes de Gantz aterrizaron. Entre todo aquel pringue se distinguía una masa negra, mórbida y aún viva que se retorcía en el interior del caramelo, luchando por salir.

-Termina ya con esto-le dijo Hércules a Mary Poppins, que asintió mientras avanzaba hacia Oogie. Hércules miró a Meg y sonrió débilmente. Bueno, después de todo no había salido tan mal. Tan solo habían muerto el cangrejo y el suricato. Pero podrían reponerse.

Mary avanzo con decisión hacia el atrapado Oogie, cuando la superficie de caramelo tembló, y ella se detuvo, alertada. "Esto aún no ha acabado"-pensó, angustiada.

 _-¡PROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!-_ la superficie de caramelo reventó y la masa informe que era el cuerpo de Oogie salió disparada hacia arriba.

-¡PÉTREO!-gritó Mary lanzando un potente rayo dorado, que al golpear el cuerpo de Oogie lo fue convirtiendo en piedra. Sin embargo una parte de él ya había salido del caramelo, y echó a volar hacia la cañería del techo.

-Detenedlo-ordenó Lady Tremaine que ya no tenía armas. Aladdín intentó alcanzar a Oogie con su espada pero no pudo. Hércules lo apuntó con su pistola de Gantz. Era la última arma de luz que les quedaba a ellos. Pero Oogie se movía muy rápido, y Hércules no alcanzaba a dar a su cuerpo. No estaba seguro, no podía arriesgarse. Así que no disparó.

-¡JODER!-exclamó Aladdín al ver lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Oogie desaparecer por la cañería vertical-¡NO!

-¡HÉRCULES!-gritó Meg, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No podía acertarlo! ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¡Si fallo habríamos perdido la última arma!

-¡No Hércules! ¡Ellos!-exclamó Meg asustada-¡Vuelve hacia la fábrica!

Hércules miró hacia Mary que estaba al lado del resto del cuerpo de Oogie Boogie. Por fin el monstruo había sucumbido a uno de sus hechizos, y se había petrificado. Pero la parte de él que se había separado a tiempo había conseguido escapar. Debían darle caza antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿A qué esperáis?-dijo Aladdín que había activado la función de vuelo y ya ascendía por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Oogie-¡vamos!

* * *

-¡JIM!-Bella corrió hacia su chico y arrodillándose a su lado lo miró con angustia-¡Oh, no!

-Esttoy bien… sí… bien…-dijo Jim con voz cascada. Apenas podía enfocarla, porque ni siquiera veía bien. Pero el chico era muy duro de pelar, ya lo había demostrado en el resto de misiones. Ni siquiera aquella sustancia hirviendo iba a conseguir vencerlo.

-Jim… oh Dios… Jim…-Bella sollozó acercando su rostro al del chico, pero sin atreverse a besarlo, temerosa de hacerle más daño-Jim…

-Chsssst, tranquila, en serio… ¿verdad qué estoy guguapo…?-tartamudeó Jim echándose el pelo a un lado. Bella rió, aún llena de lágrimas.

-Jim… no sé si puedes moverte… pero… Cobra quiere hablar contigo…-dijo Bella preocupada.

-¿Está vivo?-Jim sonrió levemente-vaya cabrón… que venga él…

-Él… no se puede mover más…-susurró Bella angustiada. Jim levantó un poco la cabeza y distinguió dos figuras al fondo de la nave: una era el Sombrerero, que volvía a vestir el uniforme de Gantz y su alto y lustroso sombrero de copa. El otro era Cobra Burbujas… más bien lo que quedaba de él.

-Joder…-Jim se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia allí. Se detuvo un momento al lado de Ariel, a la que Lilo y Pumbaa estaban atendiendo, mientras Stitch montaba guardia. El experimento 626 tenía las orejas bien alerta, y parecía preocupado.

-¿Cómo va…?-le preguntó Jim a Lilo, que le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Respira bien y el pulso es bueno-le rebeló con profesionalidad-no te preocupes…

-Sssssh, tranquila…-Pumbaa acarició el rostro de Ariel, que musitaba algo, semi inconsciente-la herida de bala no es grave… por suerte… pero no puede moverse…

Jim miró a Ariel y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ¿cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella? Joder, como la quería. Solo tenía ojos para su chica de pelo rojo. Una vez más él y ella habían vuelto a burlar a la muerte. Él y ella siempre juntos.

Bella vio el brillo en los ojos de Jim mientras miraba a la inconsciente Ariel. La chica agachó la cabeza, dolida, mientras ayudaba a Jim a seguir avanzando, y contenía las lágrimas. Aquello le dolió más que cualquier otro golpe o contusión que podía haber sufrido en toda la noche.

-Ji… Jim…-susurró Cobra. Jim se inclinó frente al agente, que había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo por llegar hasta donde estaba él , recorriéndose media fábrica ayudado por el Sombrerero y Bella.

-Nos salvaste…-dijo Jim arrodillándose a su lado-gracias…

Cobra no respondió. Sus pequeños ojos estaban cerrados, y habían aparecido multitud de arrugas en ellos. Sus labios temblaban débilmente, mientras una vena hinchada en su cuello palpitaba con fuerza.

-To… toma…-dijo, poniendo algo en sus manos. Jim reconoció el desmemorizador. Extrañado, lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras continuaba mirando al agente, perplejo.

-Me muero…-dijo Cobra con voz débil- me estoy muriendo… joder…

-No… no morirás…-dijo Jim, aunque la verdad lo veía bastante crudo para el agente. Al no ser participante directo del juego Cobra no se regeneraría una vez acabada la partida, lo que significaba que nunca recuperaría ni su brazo ni su pierna original, por no hablar de las otras heridas que presentaba en el costado y la espalda, también ocasionadas por la feroz motosierra de Oogie.

Jim no sabía qué sentir: llevaba tanto tiempo detestando a Cobra que verlo ahora allí tirado, incluso después de toda la ayuda que les había prestado en el último momento, le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. No sabía quién era, ni lo que quería de él. Nunca lo había sabido, pero después de lo que Hércules les había contado en el coche, mucho menos.

-Tú… eh…-Jim negó con la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras. Para él también estaba siendo un gran esfuerzo hablar, porque se encontraba realmente mal-¿quién eres?

Cobra agarró a Jim del brazo y lo obligó a acercarse más, mientras abría sus ojitos y desvelaba aquella mirada tan intimidante que aún en su lecho de muerte presentaba.

-Jim… el Código de Er… tienes que quemarlo…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quemarlo?-Jim sabía perfectamente a qué código se refería Cobra. Desde que Aladdín se lo había dado estaba en su casa, ahora guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que por supuesto no había viajado con él a Gantz.

¿Por qué quemarlo?

-Él lo busca… lleva mucho buscándolo…-susurró Cobra con la voz rota-sabe que lo tienes… te encontrará… deshazte del Código, pero no se lo des… no se lo des nunca…

-¿Quién lo busca?-preguntó Jim alertado. Cobra intentó abrir la boca, y luego nuevamente la volvió a cerrar, soltando un leve gemido. Era incapaz de seguir conteniendo por más tiempo el dolor. Entonces estiró su dedo anular, el que llevaba el anillo más grande y gordo, y señaló hacia detrás de Jim. Él se volvió y vio una rata que mordisqueaba un trozo del caramelo líquido-¿quién? ¿la rat…?

Jim de repente lo entendió. O eso creía, porque un segundo pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí esa rata?

Volviéndose con la sangre helada comprobó que efectivamente Oogie Boogie estaba allí, aunque parecía diferente: su cuerpo estaba compuesto por vísceras y trozos de carne humana, algunos insectos, murciélagos y ratas supervivientes y una negra y purulenta sustancia, que aún conservaba trazas del caramelo hirviente que le había atrapado. Oogie Boogie sujetaba en su mano una enorme hacha de doble filo, con la que apuntaba hacia Ariel y Lilo.

-¡NO!-gritó Jim incorporándose. Bella ahogó un grito cuando Oogie lanzó su hacha, pero entonces Stitch se interpuso y la detuvo en el aire. El experimento 626 agarró el hacha y saltó sobre Oogie, pero el cuerpo del monstruo se deshizo una vez más evitando su ataque, y de repente su mano agarró a Stitch del pie y lo lanzó al caramelo hirviendo.

-¡STITCH!-chilló Lilo al verlo.

-¡UAAAAAA!-Stitch se retorció mientras se hundía. No sabía nadar. Ese era su único punto débil, con el que Oogie Boogie, sin quererlo, había dado.

 _-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-_ rió Oogie Boogie malvadamente. Recuperando su hacha saltó en frente de Ariel, Lilo y Pumbaa, que corrió hacia él para embestirlo, pero al que Oogie decapitó de un solo corte. El cuerpo de Pumbaa se derrumbó en el suelo, como si nunca hubiera estado vivo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó Lilo aterrada, pero gritó todavía más cuando Oogie la cogió y se la llevó-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

-¡LILOOOOOOOO!-Jim intentó alcanzar a Oogie pero él escapó por el pasillo corriendo a toda prisa.

 _-¡CÓGEME VAMOS… CORRE, CORRE, QUE NO ME ATRAPARÁS, SOY EL OOGIE BOOGIE Y HOY TU MORIRÁS!-_ cantó el monstruo mientras desaparecía por los pasillos. Jim tropezó y se dio de narices en el suelo.

-¡JIM!-exclamó Bella corriendo hacia él y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¡AYÚDAME A SEGUIRLO, VAMOS!-gritó Jim sin pensarlo más.

Jim y Bella se alejaron detrás de Oogie mientras el Sombrerero veía como Stitch chapoteaba en el caramelo, incapaz de salir.

-Vaya…-supuso que tendría que ir a salvarlo. Se giró hacia Cobra Burbujas, y se dio cuenta de que este ya no respiraba. El agente estaba muerto, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante y goteando sangre por todo el cuerpo. Su último aliento lo había gastado tratando de advertirle a Jim.

El Sombrerero se quitó el sombrero mirando a Cobra con respeto. Luego sin pensarlo más se lanzó al líquido hirviente, no sin antes activar la función de desaparecer para evitar sentir el dolor.

* * *

-Por aquí tampoco se puede-observó Aladdín, nervioso. Todas las salidas estaban llenas de caramelo.

-Dejadme a mí…-dijo Mary Poppins dando un paso al frente.

-Puedo abrir un boquete en el techo si es necesario…-ofreció Hércules pero Mary Poppins estiró los brazos y el caramelo se apartó dejando un pasillo para que ellos lo atravesaran-o si… también podemos hacer eso…

-¡Rápido!-Meg siguió a Mary por los pasillos formados a partir del caramelo hasta una de las entradas a la fábrica. Oogie Boogie también debía de haberse metido por ahí.

-Aún nos quedan más de tres horas-calculó Hércules-deberíamos pensar en cómo atraparlo…

-¡Esta vez no hay tiempo, VAMOS!-exclamó Meg con decisión.

-¿Jim, estás ahí? ¿Jim?-preguntó Aladdín por el micro del traje, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró a Hércules angustiado, pero el fortachón no tenía palabras de consuelo que pudieran animarle.

Solo esperaba que para el resto no fuera tarde.

* * *

Stitch se hundía en el caramelo hirviente sin remedio. Pudo ver como Oogie atrapaba a Lilo y desaparecía con ella. Eso le hizo luchar con más fuerzas para liberarse. La sustancia era muy pegajosa y apenas le permitía moverse, pero si hacía un esfuerzo se podría liberar. El problema era… que no sabía cómo nadar. Abriendo la boca desesperado solo consiguió que el caramelo se le metiera hasta la tráquea. Stitch notó como le empezaba a faltar el aire y chapoteó, asustado. En teoría él podía nadar, había nacido con esa capacidad y la sentía en su interior, pero el agua le aterrorizaba (y en este caso el caramelo). Una sustancia con esa densidad molecular tan superior a la suya que simplemente se lo iba tragando y le hundía y le hundía. A Stitch le aterrorizaba.

 _-¿Te da miedo?-Nanny le sobresaltó. Stitch pegó un brinco y la gruñó, enfadado. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo sobresaltaran._

 _-Ijiii vlisznak…-murmuró el bicho agresivo._

 _-Oye, no seas borde-Nanny puso los brazos en jarra, fingiendo enfadarse-¿sabes qué? Mi madre nos enseñó a Lilo y a mí una forma de vencer nuestros miedos… sabiendo que siempre estaríamos juntos._

 _Stitch la miró parpadeando, inexpresivo. Nanny se preguntó si la estaría entendiendo. Desde luego, a Lilo la entendía, eso lo había visto varias veces._

 _Nanny estiró la mano y se la dio a Stitch, que la cogió receloso. Luego empezó a cantar la querida canción. Cuando ella tenía miedo su padre se la cantaba, y el monstruo del armario y la bruja que robaba niñas desaparecían al momento._

 _Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
Te abrazo hoy  
A hoʻi aʻe au  
Hasta que te vuelva a ver…_

 _Hasta que te vuelva a ver._

 _Cogidos de la mano fueron entrando en el agua. Stitch la encontró gélida y cortante. Hizo varios ademanes de salirse, pero finalmente desistió. Nanny se había quitado el pantalón y la camisa, y empezó a nadar a braza a su lado. Stitch la observó unos segundos, memorizando sus movimientos en su impresionante cerebro, y luego la imitó, nadando también. Se hundió un par de veces y asomó la cabeza chillando asustado, pero finalmente siguió nadando y le fue cogiendo más el truco. Nanny le miró sonriendo mientras seguía cantando_ _Aloha'oe_ _. Al rato se salieron. Nanny estornudó. Tenía que subir corriendo a darse una ducha caliente._

 _-Ven-dijo, guiándolo hasta la ducha del primer piso y metiéndolo allí-cuando acabes avísame-le pidió. Luego le sonrió un momento y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse._

Stitch recordó aquel momento en la casa de los Kawena, que para él había sido uno de los más importantes en su corta e insólita vida. Sí, había nadado, al menos de la mano de Nanny. Nanny era una mujer especial, al igual que Lilo. Lilo… Stitch no permitiría que la ocurriese nada malo.

-"Aloha… oe… aloha oe… _E ke onaona… noho i ka lipo"-_ cantó el monstruo para sí. Comenzó a dar brazadas hacia la superficie mientras recordaba la canción. Lilo y Nanny siempre la cantaban.

El caramelo quería llevarse a Stitch por los desagües de la fábrica, pero él luchó contra la corriente nadando con cada vez más fuerza mientras seguía repitiendo la canción para sí como un mantra. Era su manera de enfrentarse a su miedo. Era su manera de vencerlo.

 _Te abrazo hoy… A hoʻi aʻe au… hasta que te vuelva a ver…_ _hasta que te vuelva a ver._

La cabeza de Stitch asomó entre el denso caramelo buscando desesperadamente el oxígeno.

-Oh, estás ahí-escuchó una voz, aunque no sabía de dónde venía. De repente unos brazos invisibles sujetaron a Stitch por las axilas y lo arrastraron hacia la zona fuera de peligro. Stitch al verlo hizo también la patada de crol ayudando a alejarse del caramelo, y finalmente quedó fuera de él.

-Ooooooh awayyyyy…-musitó Stitch notando las quemaduras del hirviente caramelo en su piel y tumbándose en el suelo, agotado.

-Eres una criatura sorprendente…-comentó el Sombrerero Loco reapareciendo a su lado y recolocándose su sombrero-¿cómo… cómo te llamas?

"Es mi amigo, y se llama Stitch"

-¡AAAAAAAA!-Stitch se reincorporó de un brinco y siguió el fresco rastro de Lilo por la fábrica. ¡Debía darse prisa!

-Uau…-el Sombrero fue tras él, impresionado, dejando a Ariel, aún inconsciente, tirada, y los cadáveres del decapitado Pumbaa y de Cobra Burbujas. A todos les costaría mucho creerlo, pero efectivamente el agente del D23 estaba muerto… lo estaba.

…

* * *

-Papi Oogie… ¡tengo miedo!-murmuró Barrel asustado-¿dónde está Lock?

-Ellos lo han matado, seguro-dijo Shock con el rostro ensombrecido-malditos cabrones…

La sala donde tenían preparado el "plato" para la inmortalidad era un enorme horno donde se calentaban los moldes de los pasteles. En el centro de la estancia había un enorme caldero lleno de un espeso líquido rojo, subido a una cinta de montaje que iba directa a un enorme horno cuya rueda estaba puesta a la temperatura máxima. En cuanto el caldero entrase en él, su contenido se cocería y estaría "listo".

El contenido era claro la sangre de un montón de víctimas más de Oogie, sobre todo niños desaparecidos en los últimos días y también los empleados y vigilantes de la fábrica de dulces a los que el monstruo había asesinado hacía dos días. El espeso caldo de sangre y órganos debía ser bebido por Lock, Shock y Barrel antes de que ejecutaran un hechizo con el que, según Oogie, alcanzarían la inmortalidad. Había sido más fácil engañarlos que al propio Brahms en su momento. Oh sí. Oogie los había tomado bajo su protección solo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Exactamente igual que Jack.

-¿Oogie, qué hacemos sin Lock? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!-exclamó Shock preocupada-tal vez aún no esté muerto… ¡tal vez podamos ayudarlo!

 _-¡CÁLLATE!-_ Oogie Boogie sujetaba a Lilo a la que mantenía sujeta en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro encendía todos los hornos de la sala y activaba sus "sorpresitas" especiales. Naturalmente también había preparado alguna que otra en la fábrica para posibles intrusos.

-¿Vamos a hacer el ritual?-preguntó Barrel siguiendo a Oogie que iba correteando de un lado a otro-¿seremos inmortales? Nos… nos lo prometiste…

-¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!-chilló Shock impaciente-si hacemos lo que tú… podemos ayudarte…

Oogie Boogie activó todas las luces de la estancia y lanzó un rugido de furia mientras pensaba en cómo terminar con aquello. No podrían vencerlo. Aún podía recuperarse. Puta Mary Poppins… putos entrometidos.

-Mmmmmmn…. Mnnnnn…-Lilo intentó soltarse. Se estaba poniendo verde del asco que le daba oler la putrefacta carne de Oogie. Y además estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con ella? Tenía miedo… a morir.

 _-¡HALA!-_ Oogie arrojó a Lilo al caldero, y la niña se zambulló en la repulsiva sangre chapoteando mientras gritaba aterrorizada.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-intentó salir del caldero, pero no podía escalar sus metálicos bordes, y no llegaba a la salida del mismo. Entonces se hundió en la sangre, y notó, repugnada, como un trozo de cerebro que flotaba por allí chocaba con su mejilla.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rieron Shock y Barrel señalándola con maldad-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- _Grrrrrrrrr….-_ Oogie Boogie los cogió a los dos y los arrojó al caldero. Los niños chillaron horrorizados al zambullirse también en la sangre, y se chocaron contra Lilo mientras intentaban salir también de allí.

-¡PAPI BOOGIE NO! ¡SOCORRO!-gritó Shock asustadísima. Pero Oogie se asomó desde fuera del caldero sonriendo con malicia mientras se despedía de ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-chilló Barrel tratando de saltar fuera del caldero, sin conseguirlo.

Lilo iba a pulsar el botón de su muñequera para desaparecer, cuando Oogie la agarró de nuevo. Ella se revolvió intentando escapar, pero le fue inútil. Oogie Boogie la sujetaba con fuerza, y no llegaba a tocarse un brazo con el otro.

- _No te acerques…-_ le advirtió el monstruo al recién llegado.

-¡OOOGIE, NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOCORRO!-gritaron Shock y Barrel desde el caldero, pero él les puso la tapa y los dejó atrapados dentro. El hedor de la sangre y las vísceras de las personas que ellos mismos habían ayudado a matar era ahora insoportable.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-gritó Jim con decisión. Estaba frente a Oogie, y aunque se encontraba fatal se mantenía en pie, desafiante. No tenía armas, pero había recogido una barra de hierro del suelo de la fábrica y apuntaba con ella al monstruo. Liberaría a Lilo, aunque fuese a hostias.

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ se burló Oogie perverso _-¡IMPÍDEMELO!_

Y diciendo esto le dio un bocado en la cabeza a la niña, arrancándole la cara.

-¡YIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Lilo se zarandeó mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y le salía sangre de todas partes. Oogie le dio un segundo mordisco y la arrancó totalmente la cabeza, masticándola con avidez. Pudo verse la carne de la pequeña y parte de su cabello negro entre las encías del monstruo, antes de que este lo engullera totalmente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito de Jim fue el más desgarrador que había soltado en toda su vida. ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO! ¡ÉL NO PODÍA HABERLA…!

No podía estar muerta… ¡NO PODÍA ESTARLO!

 _-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ rió Oogie mientras lanzaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lilo a un lado. Lo que quedaba de la pequeña chocó contra una columna metálica y se desplomó en un charco de sangre- _¡JAJAJAJAJAJOJOJOJAJAJAJAAA! ¿VAS A LLORAR, PEQUE? VAMOS, VEN A POR MÍ… ¡VAMOS!_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Jim se abalanzó sobre Oogie con una rabia enloquecida alzando la barra de hierro pero el monstruo tiró de una palanca y una enorme cuchilla salió de la nada y cortó a Jim en el pecho, derribándolo. El chico notó el dolor de la cuchillada y la sangre brotándole, pero se reincorporó y continuó su carrera hacia Oogie sin vacilar. Ya no era un ser humano. Ahora solo era rabia, locura… venganza.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOO!-Jim saltó encima de Oogie y le hundió la barra en el cuello pero el monstruo se la quitó y luego cogiendo a Jim por la nuca le estampó contra la tapa del caldero. Dentro de este se podía seguir escuchando a Shock y Barrel chillando y suplicando por sus vidas, aunque la cinta ya se había empezado a mover e iban directos al horno.

 _-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MUEREMUEREMUEREMUERE…-_ repetía Oogie golpeando a Jim contra la tapa metálica. Le rompió las narices y le saltó los dientes, pero Jim apenas notaba el dolor. La sangre de sus venas se había vuelto fuego. Ya nada podía hacerle más daño.

-¡YIAAAAAA!-Jim intentó soltarse de Oogie pero no pudo, y entonces el monstruo agarró un cuchillo enorme y se dispuso a degollarlo. Jim se tambaleó luchando por liberarse y notando la hoja del cuchillo tensarse en su garganta, cuando una de las cadenas que colgaba del techo con un gancho para mover las tarteras y los moldes grandes se balanceó de un lado a otro, y finalmente le dio a Oogie en la cabeza, deshaciéndosela por unos segundos.

 _-¡OH!-_ Oogie soltó a Jim y dio un traspiés intentando defenderse. El chico miró hacia donde había venido el gancho, y vio que Bella estaba allí, temblando. Ella era quien lo había tirado, para salvarle.

-Hijo de puta…-Jim tiró la tapa de la tartera de una patada y agarrando el cuerpo del monstruo forcejeó con él acercándolo a ella. Las criaturas y trozos de carne que formaban a Oogie se pegaron al cuerpo de Jim pero el chico se deshizo de ellas valientemente y luego puso al monstruo contra la tartera.

-¡AYUDADNOS! ¡AYUDADNOS!-chillaron unos indefensos Shock y Barrel desde dentro del caldero.

Jim se colgó del gancho que había tirado Bella, evitando un contraataque de Oogie y entonces balanceándose hacia delante y atrás empujó al monstruo hacia el interior de la tartera. Distinguió entre su amorfo cuerpo mientras lo derribaba al cadáver de Sebastián, que ahora solo era una parte más de él. Esa última y espantosa visión le dio la fuerza decisiva para levantar la tapa metálica del caldero y cerrarlo de nuevo. Escuchó los gritos de Shock y Barrel unidos a los del propio Oogie que se removía y golpeaba por todas partes, justo antes de que la tartera entrase en el horno. Jim corrió a cerrar la puerta del horno pero Bella se adelantó, y la cerró primero.

 _-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-_ los gritos de Oogie Boogie eran cada vez más fuertes mientras el interior del horno se volvía rojo y lo abrasaba. Ahora ya no tenía cuerpo que poseer. No tenía nada. Nuevamente, era solo un espectro.

-Lilo…-Jim fue hacia el cuerpo de la chica, y se encontró con que ya había alguien junto a él: Stitch acababa de llegar listo para intervenir, pero al encontrarse a su amiga tirada en el suelo se detuvo. Acercándose lentamente a ella, la olfateó, asustado. Luego la giró y vio que ya no tenía cabeza. Las orejas de Stitch temblaron mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Él sí entendía lo que era la muerte. Lo que no entendía era lo que ahora estaba sintiendo al verla así. Lilo… su amiga… lo único a lo que él amaba… aquella criatura tan tierna, que le había robado el corazón.

-Nno…-sollozó Stitch, e inclinando su cabeza en el pecho de la niña comenzó a tiritar, y sintió como un agua extraña le salía de los ojos, y le abrasaba la piel. Stitch apretó a Lilo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Pero sabía que nada de lo que él pudiera hacer se la devolvería. Estaba muerta… muerta.

Jim se inclinó al lado de Lilo. Él también estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos, ya no le importaba el tortuoso dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo: ahora solo le importaba la sangre que brotaba por el cuello de su amiga y el sentimiento de culpa y horror que lo estaban estrangulando. Él ya se había temido muchas veces que esto ocurriera… pero no estaba preparado… simplemente no lo estaba…

-Lilo… no…

Jim enterró su rostro en el cuerpo de la niña y lloró también, y lloró más que nunca, hasta que su rostro quedó inundado con lágrimas. En unos pocos meses había perdido a Silver, la persona más importante de su vida junto a su madre, y a Amelia, y después a Billy… no podía perder a Lilo ahora. Dios, la quería muchísimo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué sería de Nanny, y de David? ¿Qué sería de Stitch…?

Qué sería de él sin la sonrisa deslumbrante de esa pequeña. Lilo le daba fuerzas para continuar. Sacaba lo bueno que aún quedaba en él. Estaba tan llena de vitalidad, pese a su enfermedad y la mala vida que había tenido… Dios… Dios… no podía estar muerta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!-gritó Jim con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de rabia. Stitch le miró con los ojos hinchados, mientras la acariciaba a ella.

-Jim…-Bella seguía de pie cerca del horno. Él no iba a contestarla. Simplemente no podía.

Pero era urgente que lo hiciera. Un humo negro salía del caldero que ya estaba al rojo vivo debido a las altas temperaturas a las que lo habían puesto. En su interior la sangre y los cuerpos de los dos niños se habían consumido en Oogie. El caldo de sangre y muerte había sido preparado por el monstruo para aumentar su poder, pero ahora solo le había servido para sobrevivir y reponer las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Convertido en un denso humo negro Oogie salió del horno y volvió a recomponerse en el suelo de la estancia, ante la horrorizada mirada de Bella.

-¡NO!-exclamó el Sombrerero que también acababa de llegar señalando al horno. El humo se recompuso formando nuevamente a Oogie, formado por la carne muerta de Shock y Barrel y las vísceras vertidas en el caldo. Oogie abrió la boca y por ella salió una inmensa cascada de sangre que manchó todo el suelo. Era más débil que nunca, pero aún era peligroso. Inclinándose recogió el cuchillo con el que antes había querido matar a Jim, y apuntando hacia él y Bella se dispuso a atacarlos.

-¡Vete de este reino, vete lejos… _regna terrae, cantata Deo, regna terrae_! _¡LIBERANOS DOMINATES! ¡LIBERANOS!-_ gritó Bella. Jim reconoció esa invocación. Era el mismo conjuro que ella había utilizado en la carpa la noche anterior. Oogie Boogie gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se retorcía reconociendo las palabras. Era demasiado débil como para resistirlas. Ahora no tenía por dónde escapar. Ya apenas era nadie…

 _-¡LIBERANOS DOMINATES!-_ repitió Bella con más fuerza. Había tenido miedo de usar el hechizo, y pensaba que no iba a funcionar, pero después de que Aladdín hablase con ella las cosas habían cambiado. "Todo el mundo cuenta". Enardecida por aquellas palabras Bella hizo el signo de la cruz con las manos, tal y como ponía en el manual, mientras continuaba gritando con fuerza-¡VETE LEJOS!

 _-¡CABRRRROOONAAAAA!-_ Oogie se retorció maldiciendo en varios idiomas, pero entonces sonrió y lanzó su cuchillo contra Bella _-¡JA!_

-¡NO!-Jim se interpuso, y fue él quien recibió la cuchillada, justo en el corazón.

-¡JIM! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Bella lo cogió entre sus brazos mientras el muchacho se desplomaba con un débil gemido-¡NOOOOOOO!

- _AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ -Oogie Boogie avanzó hacia ellos con el cuchillo _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJEJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SE ACABÓ!_

-¡OSAKA WUPPAAAAA!-Stitch saltó encima de Oogie Boogie y de un mordisco masticó el cuchillo que él sujetaba. Oogie Boogie intentó quitárselo de encima de nuevo, pero apenas podía luchar contra toda la furia de Stitch. El experimento 626 cogió a Oogie por la cabeza y lo sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro. Luego le taladró el estómago haciendo saltar la carne muerta que era parte de él, lo pisoteó, aporreó, mordió y escupió de un modo incontrolado, ayudado por el Sombrerero Loco que utilizando la barra de hierro le propinó unos buenos leñazos, hasta que del cuerpo del monstruo no quedó nada más que trazas. Un leve vapor negro salió del cuerpo muerto y flotó por encima de ellos. Stitch intentó atraparlo, pero no pudo.

- _Ahí está el problema…-_ dijo la fantasmal voz de Damien Brahms mientras Stitch y el Sombrerero intentaban aferrarlo- _no puedo ser vencido… no podéis matarme… estoy atado a este mundo… y vosotros moriréis…vais a morir… no podéis vencerme…_

-Pero yo sí puedo-dijo una voz. Mary acababa de entrar, seguida del resto del equipo. La mujer miró a Oogie con los ojos echando chispas, y echando a un lado su paraguas y su bolso se elevó en el aire alzando sus brazos y señalando con ellos a Oogie-se acabó, Damien.

- _No…-_ el espíritu de Oogie hizo temblar las tuberías y hornos de la fábrica, dispuesto a destruirlo todo consigo, pero Mary dio una palmada y una luz blanca lo inundó todo, deteniendo el poder del monstruo. Esta vez era demasiado débil para resistirlo.

-¡JIM!-Aladdín corrió hacia el chico que estaba tirado y respiraba cada vez menos. Bella susurraba el hechizo de curación con vehemencia intentando sanar su herida, pero el alma de Jim se estaba yendo: el cuchillo se le había clavado directamente en el corazón.

-¡LILO!-Meg vio el cuerpo de la niña al fondo y fue hacia allí, consternada.

-No…-Hércules observó la escena notando como se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Otra vez no…

- _Criatura del averno, es hora de terminar con tus pecados_ -Mary conjuró una serie de espíritus blancos que rodearon el alma negra de Oogie. El malvado monstruo miró con miedo como una luz muy intensa lo rodeaba formando un escudo alrededor suyo y luego uno de los espíritus, más grande que el resto, con forma de paloma, avanzaba hacia él. Oogie chilló pero ya no era uno de sus gritos ensordecedores, si no el chillido de un niño, el niño solitario y maltratado que Damien Brahms fue una vez y que nunca había podido dejar de ser pese a todo. El niño que había matado a tantos otros niños, solo por no poder ser ya como ellos. Por pura maldad.

- _Dea psallite aladia… omnibus legio…-_ dijo Mary juntando las manos como si rezase una plegaria y luego abriéndolas anchamente. Oogie dio un alarido mientras su alma temblaba y se retorcía entre los haces de luz que lo rodeaban y finalmente fue descendiendo hasta quedar en el suelo. Ya no era humo. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un bulto negro y asqueroso, indescriptiblemente repulsivo que se arrastraba y suplicaba por su vida. El alma inmortal de la criatura había sido vulnerada. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de él… nada…

- _oOOOOOOooooooh…-_ se le escuchó gimotear, antes de quedar reducido a la miseria. Apenas sentía dolor, pero porque ya no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

-Adiós.-Hércules apuntó con su pistola de luz a los restos de Oogie y tras un fuerte resplandor, estos desaparecieron.

Ahora sí, lo habían borrado del mapa.

Mary descendió lentamente mientras la luz blanca lo rodeaba todo y por unos segundos ya no estaban en aquella destrozada fábrica de dulces, si no en un lugar entre la Tierra y el Cielo, en el que se sentían realmente a gusto. Jim notaba como perdía el conocimiento, y ya casi no escuchaba a Bella y Aladdín. Ahora solo pensaba en Lilo. A lo mejor volvía a verla. Entonces sí merecería la pena morir…

-Gantz-dijo Hércules secamente, y entonces todo se detuvo. Lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, y Meg y el Sombrerero Loco le siguieron. Mary Poppins sin embargo se volvió hacia Hércules con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Gantz?-repitió, con sorpresa.

Hércules desapareció rápidamente y después de Meg y el Sombrerero les siguió Lady Tremaine y Jim.

-Vamos, no te mueras… no me hagas besarte…-bromeó Aladdín apretando la mano de Jim. Al ver que las piernas de su amigo desaparecían, suspiró de alivio. Viviría. Un súbito miedo sin embargo ocupó la mente del árabe-Jim… ¿y Ariel? ¿Y Lilo…?

Pero Jim no pudo contestar, porque desapareció también. Aladdín se incorporó, preocupado, y miró a Bella que lloraba abrazada a sí misma.

-Lo hiciste… te enfrentaste a él-dijo el árabe con una débil sonrisa. Bella asintió.

Aladdín no había visto todavía a Lilo ni reparado en ella porque se había centrado en su amigo herido nada más verlo. Pero al girarse aun con la sonrisa en los labios vio el cuerpo de la niña, y se quedó paralizado. Mientras desaparecía, Aladdín notó las lágrimas brotar de su rostro incontrolablemente.

Solo quedaban Bella y Ariel. Bella, llorando débilmente en la sala del horno, se acercó a Lilo y la abrazó. Solo era un cuerpo, ni siquiera había rostro que contemplar, pero ella aún la veía perfectamente. Se habían hecho muy amigas en aquellos dos días, Bella recordaba lo último que le había dicho en la casa de los Banks antes de marcharse. Si ella tan solo se hubiera quedado allí… aunque si se hubiese quedado allí, no habría podido ayudarlos, y probablemente Oogie los habría matado a todos…

-Lo… lo siento muchísimo…-susurró Bella consternada-no… no quería esto…

¿Cómo podía haberse el mundo destrozado así en tan solo un momento? Hacía solo un día estaba celebrando la Nochebuena con su padre, salía con el chico que la había robado el corazón desde el primer día que lo vio en el cine y era por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz. Ahora… Dios, ahora de todo eso no quedaba nada. Tan solo un vago recuerdo, y parecía increíble que hubiese sido verdad alguna vez…

Entretanto, tirada en la sala de los tanques de caramelo Ariel permanecía semi inconsciente, notando como las fuerzas también la abandonaban. La herida de bala la dolía mucho, y las quemaduras habían dejado su cuerpo destrozado. Respirando entrecortadamente Ariel hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, y se consiguió quedar sentada, apoyada en la pared. Vio a Cobra Burbujas muerto, y también a Pumbaa, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Ojalá acabase todo. Ojalá no volviese a sentirlo nunca más.

Al ver que sus piernas desaparecían Ariel supo que, por lo menos por ahora, terminaba de nuevo.

Solo le quedaba volver a la sala, y averiguar cuán alto había sido el precio esta vez…

 **MISIÓN CINCO: SACO DE BICHOS (COMPLETADA)**

* * *

Jim miraba a Gantz con los ojos vidriosos, y la sangre en las venas congelada. Uno a uno, las puntuaciones se sucedían, pero a él eso le daba totalmente igual.

 _GANTZ REPASA:_

 _Aladdín, ladrón-53 puntos_

 _Ariel, suicida-20 puntos_

 _Jim Hawkins, pervertido-56 puntos_

 _Hércules, musculitos-34 puntos_

 _Agatha Tremaine, vieja zorra-40 puntos_

 _Meg, joven zorra- 10 puntos_

 _Tarrant Altacopa, bicho raro-3 puntos_

 _Bella, empollona-10 puntos_

-Vaya…-el Sombrero observó curioso las puntuaciones. Para él todo aquello era nuevo. Pero los demás por desgracia ya lo tenían muy visto. Ahora venía la parte más dolorosa.

 _LOS ELIMINADOS:_

 _Timón, modisto_

 _Sebastián, compositor_

 _Pumbaa, trabajador social_

 _Lilo, niña_

-Nno…-Ariel no se había enterado de la muerte de Lilo, y al verla al lado de Sebastián palideció, aterrada. Ya no tenía ninguna de las heridas de la batalla, al igual que sus compañeros: Tarrant había recuperado todos los dedos del pie, Aladdín no presentaba ni una sola cicatriz por los balazos y la nariz y dientes de Jim estaban en perfecto estado, al igual que su herida en el pecho. Pero sus almas estaban más destrozadas que nunca.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras las fotos de Timón, Sebastián, Pumbaa y Lilo se unían a las de Billy, Kuzco, el señor Saltamontes, Ling, Yao, Chien Po, Talía, Silver, Amelia, Rourke, Helga y tantos otros de los que ya habían pasado por aquel infierno. Muchos de los que habían muerto eran mejores guerreros y más preparados que los que habían sobrevivido. Pero pese a ello, ahí estaban, recordados en la muerte. Y también estaba Merlín, que casi había conseguido esos cien puntos y su liberación…

Jim estaba convencido de que no sobrevivirían. Después de perder a Lilo estaba seguro de ello. Quería gritar y arrancarse las entrañas pronunciando el nombre de la niña. ¿Cómo podía haberlo permitido? Había pasado tan rápido, había sido tan repentino que apenas si quiera lo había visto. Su último grito de espanto… oh Dios… todo era culpa suya… todo era su culpa.

-¡JODER!-Aladdín le pegó una fuerte patada a Gantz, pero no consiguió nada más que hacerse daño.

-Déjalo…-le pidió Hércules con voz débil, pero Aladdín no se detuvo. Veía la foto de Billy, la foto de Helga y la foto de Lilo y la rabia lo poseía como ya lo había hecho con Jim. Aladdín le empezó a pegar puñetazos a Gantz sin conseguir absolutamente nada, hasta que sus nudillos se destrozaron, y la sangre que brotó de estos recorrió la curva superficie de la esfera tapando las fotos de los muertos. "Siguen jugando"-fue lo último que apareció en la esfera.

-Joder… no… joder…-Aladdín retrocedió mientras Meg le ponía una mano en el hombro, para tranquilizarle. Jim miró a su amigo que temblaba de rabia. Los ojos de Aladdín y del joven Hawkins se cruzaron. Ambos sentían aquel increíble dolor taladrándolos el alma.

Ariel y Bella lloraban en silencio mientras todos seguían observando la esfera apagarse lentamente. Todos se quedaron en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando sin mirar. Nadie dijo nada.

* * *

-Tranquilo Jim… tranquilo…-Bella abrazó a Jim conmocionada mientras el chico lloraba de nuevo, apretando los puños y golpeándose a sí mismo. Todo era culpa suya. Tendría que haberlo impedido… tendría que haber sido más rápido…

Habían bajado a la calle. Lady Tremaine fue la primera en irse.

-Adiós…-dijo simplemente, antes de alejarse levantando sus faldones para andar más deprisa. Aunque no lo decía, ella también pensaba en Lilo. Y en sus hijas. Quería volver a su lado cuanto antes… asegurarse de que estaban bien.

-Supongo que volveremos a vernos-dijo el Sombrerero Loco estrechando la mano de Hércules-ha sido… diferente…

-Gracias por todo-dijo Hércules. Quiso sonar fuerte, convencido, heroico, como siempre, pero no lo consiguió.

El Sombrerero miró a Hércules con aquellos ojos suyos verdes tan intensos y una sonrisa curvada. Luego inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente y se alejó silbando una extraña melodía. Hércules se preguntó qué iría a hacer ahora.

El héroe inclinó la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos cobrizos mientras exhalaba el aire, agónico. No lo había conseguido, no había podido protegerlos a todos. Había sido un estúpido, y un inútil. Incapaz de proteger a aquellos que más quería… como siempre.

Meg se acercó a Hércules de brazos cruzados. Él lanzó un vistazo leve, y descruzó los brazos. A ella sí que se alegraba de verla. Debían hablar de tantas cosas…

-Me mentiste…-dijo Meg con voz grave-otra vez…

-No…-Hércules quiso tomarla de las manos, pero Meg se las retiró-yo no te mentí…

Meg le enseñó a Hércules el lápiz de memoria que había robado en el despacho de Cobra.

-Trabajabas con él. Le conocías… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Meg secamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-preguntó Hércules desconcertado.

-Él mismo me lo dijo, cuando estuvimos hablando. Hablamos de muchas cosas…

Ariel miró a Hércules y Meg cuchichear en una esquina de la calle, mientras Bella y Jim se abrazaban en el otro extremo. Notó un frío que no tenía nada que ver con la nieve y la ventisca, si no con la soledad en la que se encontraba. ¿Quién la abrazaba a ella? ¿Quién la consolaría? Jim no, desde luego… le había perdido… como se odiaba a sí misma… con qué amargura recordaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Pero ya no deseaba morir, como con Eric. Sebastián había arriesgado su vida por ayudarla, al igual que Flounders, y le gustase o no también su padre. Ver morir a tanta gente a su alrededor, ver morir a Lilo… había hecho que Ariel se replanteara mucho las cosas. Cada instante que respiramos, cada segundo en el que se nos permite disfrutar del mundo que nos rodea, es un precioso regalo. Y Ariel no pensaba malgastarlo nunca más.

-¿Vas a tu casa?-la voz de Aladdín detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Se había olvidado totalmente de él.

-Ssí… puede…-susurró la muchacha. Hizo un ademán de inclinar la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando Aladdín la hablaba, porque le daba vergüenza. Pero esta vez no pensaba hacerlo. Esa época quedaba atrás.

-Sí-dijo Ariel con decisión. Aladdín la miró fijamente y asintió con lentitud. Al igual que ella, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y parecía muy afectado.

-Yo… yo no quiero volver a la mía…-susurró con voz ronca-podría… ¿irme contigo…?

Ariel miró a Aladdín respirando su fuerte aroma y cerró los ojos. Como deseaba abrazarlo, sentir el calor. Él parecía sentir lo mismo.

-En realidad yo no tengo casa… estoy perdida-susurró la pelirroja, consternada. Aladdín asintió lentamente.

-Podemos… ¿podemos perdernos juntos?-la preguntó ofreciéndole su mano. Ariel la miró unos segundos. Luego la tomó.

* * *

Jim vio como Aladdín y Ariel se alejaban por la otra calle de la mano, pero no le importó. Ahora ya le daba todo igual. Solo deseaba morirse, perder la conciencia y no recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

Aún notaba las suaves y pequeñas manitas de Lilo, de rollizos deditos y piel morena, acariciándolo en el rostro, y podía verla abrazándolo con la misma ternura y fuerza de siempre. Podía verla patinando, y hablándole de lo que había investigado con Stitch, y cantándole. Recordó su viaje a Atlántica, y su incursión en E.P.C.O.T. Lilo miraba todo lo que la rodeaba con fascinación y emoción. La niña estaba siempre abierta a descubrir nuevas cosas, y a disfrutar de ellas. Jim se había visto a sí mismo reflejado en ella. Joder, como le había robado el corazón.

"Yo también meto la pata muchas veces… pero Nanny dice que no hay plato que no se pueda arreglar"

-Nnno…. Nnno…-Jim se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Quería que volviera. Quería volver a verla de nuevo. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla nunca. Era simplemente…

* * *

…

* * *

Bella quería acompañar a Jim a su casa pero él insistió en ir primero en la suya, ya que sabía que ella se moría de ganas de comprobar que su padre estuviera bien. El edificio estaba destrozado por la explosión. Según le dijo un vecino Maurice había ido a una comisaría, porque al no encontrar su cuerpo insistía en que emitieran una orden de búsqueda.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?-la reprendió el vecino indignado-casi le da un infarto…

Bella no le respondió. Fueron hasta la comisaría donde efectivamente se reencontraron con Maurice. El profesor tenía los ojos ojerosos, estaba pálido y parecía haber envejecido diez años en una noche. Jim lo entendía perfectamente. Él también se sentía así.

-Papá…-susurró Bella cuando lo abrazó fuertemente. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que verter. Solo podía dar gracias de que él estuviera bien.

-Be… Bella… Bella…-Maurice cerró los ojos y notó como si su cuerpo flotara en el aire al sentirla a su lado. La amargura se transformó en una felicidad tan intensa que estuvo a punto de fulminarlo. Gracias al Cielo que ella estaba bien… menos mal…

Bella quiso acompañar a Jim, pero él la dejó con su padre y se fue andando hacia su casa. Llevaba la _Solaryum_ en la mano, había vuelto a volar hasta él. Su fiel tabla le había ayudado mucho aquella noche, había salvado su vida varias veces gracias a ella.

Aunque eran unas cuantas manzanas Jim caminó en silencio, con la mirada en el cielo mirando las nubes de contaminación. Si forzaba un poco la vista, podía incluso ver las estrellas. Tal vez Lilo estaba allí ahora, mirándolo.

"Te quiero-pensó para sí, mientras dejaba que el dolor de la pérdida lo consumiera, sin intentar contenerlo más. Sabía que tenía que aceptarlo. Era el único modo de seguir adelante-te quiero muchísimo… po… por favor, perdóname…"

Y sintió, que de la mano, ella caminaba a su lado.

Jim llegó a su casa dejando la tabla tirada a un lado. Morfo dormitaba sobre una pila de platos, cerca de donde lo había dejado la última vez. En cuánto lo escuchó llegar, su madre salió de su cuarto y se echó a sus brazos.

-Estásbienestásbienestásbien…-susurró Sarah Hawkins con los ojos empapados en lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y lo apretaba con fuerza. Jim sintió que el amor de su madre actuaba como un bálsamo tonificante en aquel terrible momento, quizás el peor de su vida.

-Jim, ¿dónde estabas? No lo hagas más… por favor, no…-susurró Sarah consternada-Jim… ¿qué pasa? Explícamelo, por favor… por favor…

Él sacó una cosa de su bolsillo. Al igual que todo lo que se guardaba en el traje de Gantz, no lo había perdido. Apuntó a su madre con el desmemorizador de Cobra Burbujas. Unas dos vueltas de rueda bastarían.

-Lo siento mamá…-susurró Jim, secándose las lágrimas mientras la miraba enternecido-es por tu bien…

-Jim, ¿qué…?

Hubo un flash y luego Sarah se quedó paralizada, con los ojos inexpresivos. Jim la abrazo y la llevó hasta su cama, donde luego la dio un beso. Si no se equivocaba, al día siguiente ella ya estaría bien, como pasaría con los señores Banks. Pero no recordaría nada desde la cena de Nochebuena. Y eso sería bueno.

Jim besó a su madre en la mejilla, y luego se quedó a su lado abrazado un rato, hasta que notó que ella se dormía. Pero él no pudo dormir. Probablemente no iba a poder hacerlo nunca más.

Subido al tejado, contempló el amanecer en Suburbia. Cerró los ojos y dejó al frío viento azotarle en el rostro y ondear el cabello libremente.

¿Qué sería ahora de él? Era como si comenzase un nuevo mundo, un mundo sin Lilo. En ese mundo aunque hubiera sol no había luz, y aunque hubiese gente no había amor. Jim se abrazó a sí mismo mientras gritaba y dejaba que el dolor saliera así. Ojalá se fuera todo y no volviese nunca.

Ojalá estuviese Silver allí. Él sí sabría qué decirle. Él sabría cómo consolarlo. Pero estaba muerto, claro. Como todo el mundo. Todos le habían dejado.

-"Hay gente que no se ha ido…"-pensó Jim para sí intentando reconfortarse. Ella aún seguía viva… aún podía decirle la verdad, aún podía cambiar las cosas.

Si seguía con vida era porque aún podía hacer algo bueno. Lo había dado todo por proteger a Lilo, y aunque hubiese fallado aún podía seguir luchando. Aún podía ayudar, aún podía cambiar las cosas. Recordó aquella vez, durante su primera misión, cuando creyó que Ariel estaba muerta, y pese a estar paralizado por el calmante le había echado todo el valor del que era capaz y se había colado en el furgón de los esbirros de Juan. De no ser por él probablemente el Príncipe no habría caído, ni tampoco Garfio, ni Yzma, ni Úrsula en las siguientes misiones, ni tampoco Oogie Boogie. Una persona puede marcar la diferencia. Y mientras él estuviera, la marcaría. Por él. Por Lilo.

"Sigo aquí…"

* * *

Hércules regresó a su hogar dejando su ropa a un lado mientras se ponía su uniforme de gimnasio. Vio su cálida y cómoda cama. Realmente le apetecía tumbarse. Pero no había tiempo para eso: debía seguir entrenando, y hacerse más fuerte.

Sin ni siquiera molestarse en comer se puso a hacer abdominales tratando de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Él no podía llorar a los muertos de Gantz. Intentaba salvar a todo el mundo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, aunque se engañara a sí mismo.

-Uno… dos… vamos… uno…-quería olvidarlo todo, incluida su última conversación con Meg. Había resultado muy dolorosa.

 _-Me partiste el corazón… ¿lo sabías?-le había dicho ella, hablando muy alto. Hércules la observó, abatido-pero eso ya no importa… no importa lo que fuimos, ni lo que somos.._

 _-Claro que importa…-replicó Hércules con angustia, pero Meg negó._

 _-Lo único que importa es ayudar los a ellos. Completar las misiones, y salvarlos… yo he conseguido una oportunidad… me ha costado mucho conseguirla…_

 _-No debiste hacerlo…-susurró Hércules, intentando abrazarla, pero Meg se apartó de él._

 _-Tú no lo entiendes… no sabes de que va esto, aunque creas que sí-dijo, angustiada._

 _-Claro que lo entiendo Meg, eres tú la que no… ¿no lo ves? Ninguno sobreviviremos…_

 _-Oh, cállate… cállate, cállate-dijo ella llevándose las manos a los oídos-déjalo ya, basta._

 _-Él no quiere dejarnos vivir Meg… Hades… él quiere…_

 _Ella se volvió hacia él y le miró horrorizada. Hércules vio algo más que miedo en los ojos de la chica. Algo mucho peor._

 _-No… le… menciones…-pidió Meg con voz casi inaudible._

 _Hércules la sujetó por los hombros y la miró con firmeza._

 _-Voy a detenerlo, Meg. No lo conseguirá. Gantz caerá-dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía amargamente._

 _-No puedes detenerlo, fortachón… hay cosas que ni tú puedes cambiar…_

Mientras sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo extendiendo verticalmente las piernas al techo, Hércules se hizo a sí mismo un juramento.

-"Pues claro que puedo".

* * *

El funeral de Lilo tuvo lugar un día después de Navidades, en cuanto su cuerpo fue devuelto a Nanny. David se pregunta todavía cómo pudo ser que su novia sobreviviera al colapso al verlo. Ni él mismo fue capaz de soportarlo.

 _-¿Stitch?-Nanny se había pasado la noche llorando en una comisaría peleándose para que sacaran una orden de busca y captura de la niña. Al comisario le había llegado información de parte de un agente no identificado de que ella había sido detenida junto a otros siete civiles en una feria abandonada, y que pronto se la devolverían. Pero ya no había habido más noticias de la niña. Y a las cuatro de aquella noche, cuando a Nanny la habían mandado a su casa y lloraba amargamente en su cuarto, Stitch se había asomado a la ventana de su cuarto, sujetando un bulto entre sus brazos. Un bulto envuelto en telas de seda… y con una sospechosa forma humana._

 _-No… no…-Nanny se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. Stitch entró en el cuarto con el cuerpo de Lilo y lo depositó lentamente en el suelo, mientras miraba a Nanny con el rostro inexpresivo. Ella notó como el miedo la subía hasta la garganta mientras negaba lo que ya a sus ojos era evidente-no, no, no… ¡NO, NOOOOOOOOO! ¡LIIIIIIIIILO!_

 _Nanny se desplomó sobre el cadáver de su hermana y la abrazó desolada. ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza? No podía estar pasando de verdad. No… solo era una pesadilla… no era verdad, tan solo era un sueño._

 _-¿QUÉ HA PASADO?-gritó Nanny, histérica, mirando a Stitch-¡LILO!_

 _Nanny lloró descontroladamente mientras Stitch la observaba sentado a un lado. David estaba en la cocina preparando algo para su novia, pero al oír los gritos fue hasta allí. Tardó unos segundos en focalizar la escena, pero cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo._

 _-Lilo… ¡NO!-David se inclinó al lado de Lilo y la abrazó con fuerza. Él tampoco podía creerlo-¡LILO! ¡LILO!_

 _Es muy difícil de describir lo que ocurrió durante la siguiente hora, porque se sale de los límites de la desesperación y el sufrimiento humano. Nanny simplemente ya no era ella misma. Lloró y gritó mientras David la abrazaba y soportaba que le golpease, y que arañase el suelo. Al final ella no pudo evitarlo y vomitó. David se mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, llorando en silencio, mientras Nanny gritaba y suplicaba y negaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Lilo no podía estar muerta. Su hermanita no podía haberla dejado a sí. Era como sentir que la vida la arrancaba un trozo de ella misma, era algo tan cruel y horrible que ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviese viviendo de verdad. Veía las cosas borrosas. Solo era capaz de ver con claridad el redondo e infantil rostro de su niña, que la decía adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba más y más de ella._

 _-Lilo… Lilo…-repetía Nanny, tirada en el suelo. Llevaba horas en esa habitación con ella al lado, y con David y Stitch, pero no se sentía capaz de moverse. Nunca podría abandonar a Lilo. Su hermana era lo más importante para ella._

La policía llegó a la mañana siguiente. David habló con ellos, porque Nanny no era capaz. El supuso que venían a preguntarles por la denuncia de la niña muerta, pero al parecer ellos ya estaban enterados. La agente principal, una tal Mary Poppins, habló con David y le explicó que la niña había sido secuestrada y asesinada por el maniaco homicida Oogie Boogie. Pero él no debía preocuparse más. Oogie Boogie estaba muerto. Nunca más volvería a hacer daño a nadie.

-Ya… a nosotros no puede hacernos más daño-dijo David con la voz rota, antes de cubrirse las manos con la cabeza.

Mary Poppins le miró compasiva mientras intentaba pensar algo qué decir. Sabía que sería duro, de hecho ella no tendría por qué haberse ocupado de ello, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Después de haber desaparecido el último de los participantes vivos del juego, ella se había quedado sola con Stitch y la niña. Mary recordaba la mirada perdida de Lilo y lo valiente que se había mostrado queriendo participar en la batalla. Fue ella quien la envolvió en la tela de seda con la que Stitch la había transportado. Conmovida, había decidido ocuparse personalmente del asunto.

-Si… si hay algo que pueda hacer…-dijo Mary finalmente, mirando a David con seriedad. Él rió amargamente.

-No se preocupe… gracias…

El funeral fue esa misma tarde. Nanny sufrió una crisis nerviosa y la tuvieron que hospitalizar, por lo que el entierro se retrasó un día más, ya que David pidió que no se la enterrara todavía, al menos hasta que Nanny pudiera ir a darle un último adiós.

Avanzando lentamente por el cementerio, llevada por David, Nanny llevaba un traje negro y un enorme sombrero que le había prestado la señora Pelekai. No era porque quisiera cubrir su rostro. No deseaba recibir la luz del sol más.

Nanny pensaba que estarían solos en ese funeral. A fin de cuentas el resto de conocidos de Lilo eran niños, y no iban a ser informados de lo sucedido hasta la vuelta de Navidad. Pero la sorprendió lo que vio al llegar: además de los padres de David y Stitch estaban Jim y Sarah, y aquel muchacho amigo de ellos, Aladdín, y una chica pelirroja que creía que era la novia de él, y también una chica de pelo castaño, y una pareja muy extraña. Nanny estaba segura de que aquel tipo que iba al lado de una joven muy hermosa era Hércules, la estrella de los gladiadores, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento, le daba todo igual. También fue al funeral Bo, la otra gran amiga de Nanny, y la señorita Grotchke, tutora de Lilo y la única profesora que había visto el verdadero espíritu de la niña.

Jim pensó que no había estado tantas veces en un cementerio nunca como ese año. Se temió, por otra parte, que tendría que asistir muchas veces más en poco tiempo. Todo dependía de Gantz, y de cuanto de su mortal tiempo les otorgase. La esfera negra pasaba por las mentes de todos los participantes con aquel maléfico brillo, esperándolos con una nueva y seguramente más peligrosa misión.

Hubo muchas lágrimas. Más que en el funeral de Billy y el de Silver. Jim se dio cuenta de lo extremadamente doloroso que es perder a un ser querido. Enterrarlo es como… como tirarlo a la basura. Y saber que nunca más volverá a sonreírte, o a hablarte, o que ya nunca más podrá disfrutar de las cosas que tú sí, te hace querer marcharte con él. ¿Dónde estaría ahora Lilo? Jim no creía en la otra vida. Pero desde la muerte de la niña, aunque no lo hiciera, deseaba ardientemente que existiera. Así, al menos, se supone que sería feliz. Tal vez por eso se inventaron las religiones. Para calmar ese vacío del alma que nos queda, cuando ya no tenemos nada.

Era el tercer funeral al que asistía, y fue con diferencia el más duro de todos.

Aladdín depositó una rosa en la tumba de Lilo y rezó unas plegarias en árabe, aprendidas de niño gracias a su madre. Como la familia Pelekai no era religiosa el funeral fue civil, y lo ofició un juez conocido del señor Pelekai, que no habló demasiado, porque tampoco había mucho que hablar. Los que tenían creencias, como Bella, David y Sarah, se acercaron a la tumba y rezaron lo mejor que sabían, antes de despedirse.

Ariel fue la última en acercarse. Ella estaba muy unida a Lilo, habían pasado gran parte de las últimas misiones juntas, a excepción de esta. Ariel cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Recordó el funeral de su madre. Su padre había utilizado el tridente para hacer un arco de oro encima de su tumba, en una enorme y colorida concha. En Atlántica los funerales son muy coloridos y solemnes, no tienen la tristeza de los funerales humanos porque las sirenas creen mucho en la vida más allá, lo que ellas llaman "el océano de luz".

Ariel querría hacer magia en la tumba de Lilo para hacerle un último regalo, como su padre había hecho. Pero fue incapaz. Desde su suicidio no había podido hacer un solo hechizo. Supuso que había perdido ese "horizonte" del que una vez había hablado con Úrsula.

-Que encuentres tu camino…-susurró Ariel a la tumba de Lilo, mientras notaba su corazoncito apretarse por el intenso dolor-por favor, acuérdate de mí…

Ariel se alejó de la tumba y fue a donde estaban Jim y Aladdín. La pelirroja miró a Jim, pero él la dio la espalda, para evitar que lo viese seguir llorando. Se encontraba muy mal. Ariel agachó la cabeza con tristeza, y se dispuso a alejarse. Sin embargo Aladdín la abrazó, y abrazó también a Jim. Ellos dos no se esperaban aquel abrazo por parte del árabe, pero cuando lo experimentaron se encontraron mucho mejor, y poco a poco se fueron apretando más fuerte. Cerraron los ojos y permanecieron un rato así abrazados, pensando en Lilo y en todo lo que había significado. Llevaba junto a ellos desde la segunda misión, había sido junto a Billy el miembro que más tiempo había pasado a su lado, y al que más habían llegado a conocer.

-Os quiero chicos…-susurró Aladdín. Jim no pudo sonreír, pero les apretó con más fuerza mientras juntaban las cabezas.

-Yo también…

Cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse Ariel miró a Jim y quiso ir a hablar con él. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en qué decirle. "Las personas a veces… bueno, nos equivocamos y… lo que quiero decir es que… he aprendido una cosa de todo esto… que si quieres a alguien, debes decírselo… antes de que sea tarde…".

Ariel tragó saliva y miró a Jim con decisión, hinchando el pecho. No era el mejor momento, pero tal vez no habría otro momento. Sin embargo en ese momento Bella fue a abrazarlo, y Ariel se quedó quieta, clavada en el sitio. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-pensó. Ella y Jim eran totalmente incompatibles, ya había quedado claro. Ella le quería, cierto, pero él no, quizás la había querido, pero ya no. Debía dejarlo ir… dejarle ser feliz con Bella. Ella era mucho más buena, y mucho más pura… sabía hacer magia… sabía curar heridas, del cuerpo y del alma.

Agachando la cabeza con tristeza, Ariel se alejó del cementerio paseando entre las blancas tumbas. Estaba triste, pero sabía que podría dejarlo atrás. Para empezar, tenía algo muy importante que hacer… si no había entendido mal a su padre, Atlántica estaba siendo reconstruida, y su padre se estaba recuperando. Iría a verlo. Volvería a hablar con él, y con sus hermanas. Intentaría la reconciliación, después de todo.

* * *

Mary Poppins y Bert también asistieron al funeral, aunque discretamente colocados un poco más lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con el D23…?-preguntó Mary Poppins cuando la celebración hubo concluido.

-Oh, tranquila, estaremos bien…-bromeó Bert con una triste sonrisa-quiero decir…Cobra solo era un agente más… aunque le echaré de menos…

-Ya-Mary arqueó las cejas, indignada-Bert, no puedo creer que me engañara de ese modo. Le advertí que yo no soy ninguna estúpida.

-Jajajajaja, claro Mary Poppins, pero yo ya te dije que yo tampoco-rebatió él, guiñándola un ojo. Mary Poppins le dio la espalda y se alejó por la ladera del cementerio, mientras abría su paraguas para protegerse de los copos de nieve.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?-escuchó que le preguntaba Bert detrás suyo. Mary Poppins se volvió, haciendo girar el paraguas lentamente.

-Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer… mucho que investigar…-dijo. Aún no había olvidado "Gantz". Sabía que Merlín estaba metido en algún oscuro asunto. Ahora esperaba poder llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

-Y tal vez… se me ocurre…. ¿no necesitarás la ayuda de algún apuesto policía?-le sugirió Bert, tomándola por la mano que sujetaba su paraguas y metiéndose con ella bajo él.

-Que descarado, Albert-le reprendió Mary Poppins, indignada-pues claro que no.

-Es que nieva, y no quiero calarme-dijo él sonriendo. Mary no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa-a lo mejor puedes dejarme ir contigo… y me llevas volando de paseo por la ciudad.

Mary Poppins cerró un momento los ojos. Se sentía tan mortificada después de su enfrentamiento con Oogie Boogie. Lamentaría siempre el no haber podido hacer las cosas mejor, pero el monstruo había sido demasiado incluso para ella. Sin embargo ahora que por fin lo había vencido, y que sabía que no volvería nunca más, se sentía mucho más liviana. Incluso la pérdida de Merlín la pesaba menos.

-Te dejaré venir conmigo…-dijo finalmente Mary dejando que Bert la cogiera por el brazo-¡pero no tientes a tu suerte!

-Oh, Mary Poppins-Bert rió-eso nunca…

* * *

Nanny se quedó junto a David al lado de la tumba de Lilo. Cuando cayó al noche, él la ofreció ir a por el coche y volver a casa.

-No podemos quedarnos Nanny…-susurró David con voz ronca-nos congelaremos…

-No me importa…-dijo ella con voz monótona. Nunca se iría de allí. Lilo estaba enterrada al lado de las tumbas de sus padres. Ahora ellos tres eran un _Ohana._ Y ella se quedaba sola. Nunca, nunca más se alejaría de su familia. Se quedaría allí hasta que la nieve y el frío la matasen también a ella, y así pudiese reunir con ellos al fin.

-Vale…-viendo que Nanny no se iba a mover David fue a por unas mantas que tenía en su coche. Tal vez se compraría también algún licor lo suficientemente fuerte como para calentarle, porque pasaría la noche con ella.

Cuando David se fue Nanny se quedó mirando en silencio la tumba de Lilo con profunda amargura. Entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma mientras los recuerdos compartidos con ella la sobrevenían de golpe. Todas aquellas veces riendo y jugando en la cama, peinándola, llevándola a clase de hula, en el parque, en el mar… Lilo había sido a la vez su hermana y su hija. Simplemente era su vida.

A Nanny le sorprendió reparar en Stitch. No se había movido de al lado de la tumba de Lilo en todo ese tiempo. El experimento miraba fijamente la lápida, como esperando que ella saliera y volviese a jugar con él. Nanny entendió que Lilo no solo había sido su vida, sino también la vida de Stitch. Y eso la hizo querer al monstruo mucho más.

-Ven…-Nanny abrazó a Stitch y lo sentó a su lado mientras ambos seguían mirando la tumba de Lilo. Stitch miró a Nanny con el rostro inexpresivo, y luego puso algo en su mano. Era el collar de identificación que le habían comprado. Nanny lo comprendió.

-Ya suponía…-susurró-que te marcharías… yo… te voy a echar de menos…-dijo. No pudo seguir hablando.

Stitch asintió. Nanny lo abrazó y continuó llorando, y el monstruo la consoló con sus patitas, sin saber qué decir. Para Stitch el dolor de perder a Lilo había sido tan fuerte que no podía ni enfurecerse, ni gritar ni golpear como solía hacer. Se notaba incapaz de hacer nada. Ni siquiera sintiera sentía que desease continuar sobreviviendo.

"Mi perrito bueno"-Stitch recordó esas palabras de Lilo y entonces sí que lloró el también. Nanny observó asombrada las lágrimas del monstruito, que eran de un denso color azul oscuro, y como Stitch se las frotaba intentando reprimirlas.

-No, no… sssssh…-Nanny le dio un beso a Stitch en su peluda cabecita y lo acuchó-deja que salgan… déjalas…

Cuando David volvió se encontró a Nanny y Stitch abrazados, mirando ambos la tumba. El chico los cubrió con una manta y luego se echó otra él encima. La noche fue muy fría, y ninguno de ellos pudo dormir. Sin embargo por la mañana, cuando el sol volvió a iluminarlos, Nanny y David se dieron cuenta de que Stitch ya no estaba. Al igual que Lilo se había ido de sus vidas, y al igual que Lilo nunca regresaría.

* * *

-Quiero que revisen absolutamente todo sobre él. Hay muchos números que no encajan… y llamadas-dijo el Mayor Monogram.

-Claro jefe-respondió Cal, tan servicial como siempre.

-No me valen "claros", quiero saber todo, por qué estaba en esa fábrica, cómo lo descuartizaron, quienes eran esos tipos de negros a los que perseguía y por qué no se me informó de esto-replicó el Mayor Monogram con autoridad.

-En realidad se le informó, jefe, pero es que se consideraba un caso de escaso peligro exponencial-explicó Cal-o al menos eso es como Cobra lo clasificó.

-¡Pues está claro que no era así!-exclamó el Mayor furioso-Fue un error darle tantas libertades al agente Burbujas, ha quedado claro que como ya dije esta organización necesita urgentemente regenerarse.

-Sí jefe, claro jefe…

-Quiero que contacte con la plana mayor. Esta misma noche tendremos una interconferencia urgente. La ciudad está descontrolada, y es el momento de cortar cabos sueltos-dijo el Mayor Monogram haciendo girar la enorme silla de su despacho. Desde el gran ventanal podía ver la Torre de Suburbia y todos los rascacielos del centro-… ahora el D23 actúa.

-Y jefe… ¿el esqueleto?-se atrevió a preguntar Cal con angustia. El Mayor Monogram frunció su uniceja mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-De momento permanecerá retenido. Luego ya veremos…

Oculto en las profundidades de la base Eco, en aquella prisión totalmente insondable de donde jamás podría escapar, Jack Skeleton terminaba de escribir una carta que iba dirigida a Mary Poppins. Diez guardias lo vigilaban mientras lo hacía, y al menor movimiento lo freirían a tiros con sus armas especiales de contención.

 _-"… fue un verdadero soplo de aire fresco el verla en mi humilde prisión Mary Poppins, aunque como ya sabrá han decidido llevarme a otro lugar, donde le consolará saber que no estoy mucho mejor. Le agradezco nuevamente que me haya librado de Oogie Boogie. No hay nada peor que un alumno descontento, porque por mucho que se diga, rara vez el alumno llega a superar al maestro. Si me permite, creo que su error fue subestimar el poder de Oogie Boogie. Aunque no la culpo, pues yo también le subestimé. De haber tenido un poco más de margen, seguramente nos habría matado a todos._

 _Espero que se encuentre bien, y que la batalla fuese dura. Y que conserve cicatrices. Las cicatrices son buenas, porque nos recuerdan quienes somos y nuestras cruzadas personales, las que solos nosotros hemos librado. De cualquier modo quiero que sepa que estuve de su lado en todo momento, Mary Poppins. No se olvide de eso. Y para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos (y confíe en mí, este llegará) me aseguraré al igual que usted de que el ganador conserve las más arduas cicatrices de su carrera._

 _Un afectuoso saludo, y muchas pesadillas de su esqueleto favorito_

 _Jack"._

Cuando terminó Jack entregó su carta al jefe de seguridad y luego volvió a colocarse en el suelo de la estrecha celda mientras meditaba. Al hacerlo al menos olvidaba su encierro, o de lo contrario se volvería todavía más loco.

-"Oh, Damien…-pensó Jack sonriendo perversamente-si yo hubiese sabido que realmente valías algo… te habría hecho mucho más daño… perdóname".

Un profesor de medicina alto y esbelto y su alumno, también alto pero gordo y feucho, paseaban por los jardines de la facultad compartiendo secretos de magia oscura. Jack pensó que después de todo, habían sido buenos tiempos. Pero mejores serían los que estaban por venir.

Lejos de allí, en Witzed, otro preso acababa de conseguir salir del bloque cero. Los guardias ni sabían que lo había conseguido, porque se había disfrazado de enfermera y ya iba por los primeros pisos.

-Oh Jack…-susurró Sally mientras sonreía con su malformada boca-pronto volveré a estar contigo…

Sí, Skeleton no había perdido su fascinante facultad de engatusar a otras desdichadas almas. Ya se vería lo que para él significaba eso en un futuro…

* * *

Las últimas nevadas del año azotaban Suburbia con toda su fuerza, ocupándose de que sus ciudadanos no se olvidasen demasiado pronto de ellas dejándolos un gélido recuerdo. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la muerte de Lilo. Desde la ventana del apartamento Ariel observaba los copos de nieve caer y tamborileaba los dedos en la ventana, pensativa. Echaba de menos el instituto Porter y la vida que llevaba con Jim. Sobre todo echaba de menos a Jim. Pero empezaba a sentirse a gusto con la nueva vida que tenía.

Aladdín se había portado muy bien con ella: la había dejado ese piso en el centro que antes había pertenecido a Billy, y se había encargado de enviarla un sueldo más que aceptable cada semana. Aladdín había regresado a su papel en "La Banda del Patio" en la MTV, pero la mayoría de sus apariciones públicas y trabajos como modelo habían desaparecido. Era parte de la firme decisión que había tomado. No se echaría a perder como le había ocurrido a Billy. No renunciaría a quien era.

En cambio, había conseguido un buen trabajo como DJ en las discotecas de los puentes. Resultó que gracias a su renombre le dieron una oportunidad, y a los dueños del establecimiento les gustó, así que pronto Aladdín consiguió cerrar varios contratos y cobrar un buen sueldo por su trabajo. Era algo que le gustaba bastante y le motivaba un montón. Además le hacía sentirse más cerca de Billy. Sin duda el Cobra estaría orgulloso de él, le había enseñado muchos trucos para pinchar durante sus meses de estrecha amistad.

Ariel por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella regresaba fervientemente regresar al Porter y volver a ver a Jim, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él ahora estaba con Bella. Ariel supuso que aún seguiría destrozado por la muerte de Lilo. Ella también lo estaba. No había mañana en que no despertase y pensase en su amiga, y se preguntase si aún la estaría viendo, si aún seguiría a la escucha…

Finalmente la pelirroja le había pedido a Aladdín que la ayudase a encontrar un empleo, y habían pasado varios días entrevistándose en distintos lugares de la zona blanca. Hubo un puesto de secretaria que a Ariel le pareció interesante, pero Aladdín le dijo que mejor no lo aceptara después de hablar con el jefe de la empresa y darse cuenta de por qué quería contratarla a ella…

Finalmente habían encontrado un puesto interesante en una tienda de ropa como dependienta. Pagaban bastante bien, y a Ariel le encantaba la moda humana. La jefa de personal le estuvo explicando en una tarde todo lo que tenía qué hacer, y a Ariel le emocionó tanto (¡su primer empleo de verdad!) que se memorizó todas las prendas. Cuando al fin consiguió el trabajo se sintió muy feliz, y aunque los horarios eran exigentes y acababa exhausta, se sentía mejor porque estaba haciendo algo productivo, y por primera vez ganaba un sueldo por sí misma. Ariel atendía a los clientes con amabilidad y dulzura. Muchos eran impertinentes o muy pesados, pero a ella no le importaba. Participar en cinco misiones de Gantz y sobrevivir a ellas vuelve los nervios de acero.

Y por las noches, cuando se tiraba en la cómoda y gran cama que una vez había pertenecido a Billy, Ariel sonreía y se sentía satisfecha. Y pensaba en Jim y en sus amigos del Porter y en todas las cosas que quería, pero ya no las veía como algo malo, ni triste ni doloroso. Lo veía como algo bueno, que la había hecho feliz, y que aún podía recuperar. De momento, debía concentrarse en el presente y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Y en el presente se sentía cada vez mejor… mejor que en toda su vida.

Una noche de martes Ariel regresó al piso después de cenar fuera con sus compañeras de la tienda, con las que había hecho muy buenas migas. Ellas le habían contado un montón de cosas sobre el mundo humano que ella todavía desconocida, se reían y se hacían fotos juntas, y Ariel las imitó y se sintió integrada, y se sintió a gusto. Cuando llegó dejó su nuevo bolso que Aladdín la había regalado para que pudiera llevar sus cosas (entre ellas un carnet de identidad falso que ya había empezado a usar cuando vivía con Jim) y se quitó la chaqueta. Ariel se echó el cabello a un lado y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía hermosa. Y feliz. Segura de sí misma, y lista para todo.

Entonces le llamó.

Media hora más tarde la pelirroja abrió la puerta. Aladdín estaba allí, con agua nieve todavía en el pelo, y levantando la cabeza la miró, sonriendo.

-Hola-saludó con voz ronca.

-Hola…-respondió Ariel, mirándole apoyada en la puerta y sonriendo levemente. Aladdín parecía muy serio. Al verla sonreír así asintió lentamente.

-¿Puedo pasar…?-preguntó dando saltitos inquieto en la entrada y señalando al interior.

Ariel caviló unos segundos. Llevaba tiempo rondándolo, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

-Sí-dijo finalmente. Aladdín sonrió y entró en la sala. Ariel cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Fueron al salón, y allí Aladdín se sentó en el sofá, mientras ella se quedaba de pie a un lado, mirándole. Aladdín se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas mientras observaba a la chica y sonreía.

-Puedes dejar ahí el abrigo…-sugirió ella señalándole el perchero-oh… te traeré algo…

Fue corriendo a la cocina a por las pastas que había preparado. Sabía que Aladdín era todo un glotón, ya habían cenado varias veces fuera durante la búsqueda de un trabajo y le había visto comer. Las pastas eran compradas, Ariel había querido preparar ella unas pero había acabado quemándolas y había tenido que ir a por otras ya hechas.

Aladdín dejó el abrigo donde ella le indicaba y luego esperó mientras la escuchaba trajinar en la cocina. En un momento ella tiró un vaso, y se la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. Aladdín sonrió. Pues sí que estaba nerviosa… joder, él sabía por qué estaba allí tan bien como ella. Quería decírselo, pasar a la acción… pero era tan delicioso que prefería demorarlo un poco más. Se estaba poniendo a mil.

-Toma te… te he hecho esto…-mintió Ariel sonriendo mientras le ofrecía las pasas y una bebida. Aladdín cogió una y la sonrió, dejándola un hueco para que se sentase a su lado. Ariel se estaba arrepintiendo de todo aquello, y bastante cortada se sentó alejada de él, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¡Están muy buenas! Gracias-dijo Aladdín mientras masticaba una de las pastas distraídamente. El sabor a caramelo sin embargo no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, así que finalmente las dejó-bueno… ¿qué tal en el trabajo?

-Oh… muy bien, muy bien, yo…-Ariel se echó el cabello a un lado mientras forzaba una sonrisa-Xaro me ha dicho que ahora que se va la encargada de distribución yo podría… ocuparme. Sería más tiempo pero… ganaría más dinero.

-Tiempo y dinero… esa es la cuestión-dijo Aladdín acomodándose en el sofá con la bebida en su mano. Ariel había conseguido una bebida alcohólica gracias a su carnet falso según el cual ya era mayor de edad. Ella también se rellenó un vaso y bebió un buen trago del ron notando como las mejillas la ardían y perdía parte de la inhibición que la hacía tener tanto miedo. ¡Vamos, se había enfrentado a cosas peores! Y ya se había besado antes. Pero estando al lado de Aladdín, que era pura testosterona, pura tensión sexual, se sentía tan vulnerable como descontrolada por el deseo. Sí, lo estaba deseando… más que nunca…

-Yo ahora tengo de las dos cosas-dijo Ariel sonriendo. Se atragantó con la bebida y tosió un poco, con los ojos lagrimeando. Volvió a echarse el cabello a un lado, nerviosa, mientras Aladdín le lanzaba otra de sus ardientes miradas.

-Sí… a los dos nos va bien… ¿verdad?-dijo levantando el vaso y bebiendo con ella. Aladdín le ofreció otra de las pastas, pero Ariel la rechazó.

-Bueno… en realidad…-Ariel rió, nerviosa, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo-yo… me siento un poco…

-¿Sí?-Aladdín ya no sonreía. La miraba muy serio. ¿Por qué había tan poca luz? Ariel escuchó la nevada golpear contra el cristal y dio gracias de que al menos se estuviera escuchando ese ruido.

-A veces me siento… sola-dijo finalmente-y… bueno… pensé… en ti..

Ariel notó la cálida mano de Aladdín en su barbilla. El chico se había acercado a ella, y la obligó a mirarlo mientras le daba un trago a la botella y la dejaba de malas maneras en la mesa.

-En realidad… yo también he pensado en ti-reconoció. Ariel asintió lentamente-aunque no sé si de la misma forma.

Ariel vio un brillo salvaje en los ojos del muchacho. Sí. Definitivamente estaban pensando en lo mismo. La tensión iba en aumento en su interior.

Entonces él despegó los labios, y acercándose a los suyos la besó. Ariel sintió como toda la tensión desaparecía en cuanto sus labios y los de Aladdín se juntaban. El beso fue primero despacio, luego cada vez más rápido. Aladdín besaba con pasión y lujuria, y se la iba comiendo mientras la rodeaba con sus manos y acariciaba los pálidos brazos de la chica con lentitud y sensualidad. Ariel cerró los ojos disfrutando del increíble sabor del chico, que mezclado con el alcohol le era muy fuerte. Notó la respiración de Aladdín junto a la suya, y sus manos recorrerle la espalda hasta acariciarla el pelo y apretárselo con fuerza.

-Ooooh…-jadeó él cuando por fin se separaron para darse un respiro-llevo… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

-Yo también-dijo Ariel, sofocada, y volvió a besarlo con fuerza. Aladdín le puso las manos en las mejillas y luego se puso de rodillas en el sofá, cogiéndola y subiéndola encima suyo. Ariel notó algo muy duro en el pantalón del chico, algo que la excitó todavía más y la hizo sentir una fuerte descarga por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ha!-rió Aladdín cuando ella le besó por todo el rostro incontrolablemente: en la frente, la nariz, los labios, la barbilla. Aladdín descendió al cuello de Ariel que comenzó a mordisquear con lascivia, raspándola con la sombra de la barba y haciéndola ahogar un gemido-eh, no… no te cortes… quiero escucharte…

Ariel gimió nuevamente al notar como las manos de Aladdín bajaban a su escote y la tocaban las tetas. Joder, él llevaba muchísimo tiempo muriéndose por tocar esos pechos. Eran perfectos, blandos pero turgentes, y los pezones, al sentirlos entre los dedos… esta vez fue Aladdín el que gimió más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Ariel soltando una risita al verlo así de emocionado. Él asintió, riendo también.

-Sí…-dijo, y la besó de nuevo, recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal con la lengua-¡Sí!

-Oooooh…. ¡oooooh!-Ariel fue recostada por Aladdín en el sofá, y él bajando de su cabeza a su tronco la levantó la blusa y comenzó a repartirle besos por el vientre. Cada vez que sus labios rozaban la suave y blanca piel de la chica dejaban una leve marca rosita, y Aladdín escuchaba como ella gemía con cada vez más fuerza, deseando que siguiera-AaaaaAAAAAH…-Ariel notó como sus sandalias se le caían de los pies mientras estiraba los dedos sintiendo el placer recorrerla cada miembro del cuerpo. Aladdín la sujetaba por la cintura y la estaba besando cerca del ombligo. Ella quería que él continuara, pero Aladdín tenía planeado jugar todavía un poco más.

-¿Vamos a tu cuarto?-sugirió. Tenía todo el negro cabello alborotado porque ella se lo había levantado al pasar sus manos por él mientras se besaban. Ariel sonrió y le apartó un mechón del pelo a Aladdín mientras le volvía a besar. En el cuarto, o en el sofá o en el suelo. Ella solo quería que él continuara. Y que fuera ya mismo.

-Mmmmmmmnnn…-se fueron besando por el pasillo mientras Aladdín la llevaba sujeta por las piernas. Chocaron con una estantería y tiraron varios de los adornos que Billy había dejado en el piso, aunque estaban seguros de que a la estrella del rock no le hubiese importado. Billy seguramente se hubiese mostrado feliz de ver a sus colegas "entenderse" tan bien. Aladdín estaba seguro de ello.

Se pararon antes de entrar al cuarto y Aladdín siguió besándola apoyándola en la pared y recorriéndola todo el cuerpo con las manos. Ariel gimoteó cada vez más nerviosa… ¡quería que él siguiera! El chico la desabrochó la blusa y masajeó sus senos lentamente como si los estuviera amasando. Aún tapados por el estrecho sujetador de color violeta, Ariel notó un placer indescriptible al ser estos masajeados de un modo tan lento y perfecto por el chico, que la levantó las faldas y fue bajándole poco a poco las bragas, dejándolas en el suelo.

-Oh…-Aladdín besó las bragas de Ariel y luego las echó a un lado. Instantes después volvió a cogerla entre sus fuertes brazos y tirándola a la cama se descalzó y saltó al lado de ella.

-¿Desde hace cuánto… que te gusto?-le preguntó Aladdín apoyando la cabeza en una mano y mirándola, divertido.

-Oh, yo…-Ariel no tenía planeado hablar mucho. Sobre todo porque no sabía qué decir. Estaba tan excitada que su cuerpo apenas la respondía a cualquier otro impulso que no fuera el de besarle-yo… me gustas… mucho… desde siempre…

-Ya… creo que tú también me gustas desde siempre…-reconoció Aladdín acariciando los brazos de Ariel y terminando de quitarle la blusa. Ahora ella estaba con el sujetador puesto, y sentados el uno en frente de otro en la cama Aladdín extendió sus brazos a su alrededor y se lo desabrochó. Ariel besó los poderosos bíceps de los brazos del chico mientras él le quitaba el sujetador y lo echaba a un lado.

-Joder… joder Ariel son… preciosas-dijo Aladdín mirándola con la boca seca. Ariel, colorada como un tomate, se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose los grandes pechos, pero Aladdín se los hizo apartar para poder verlos mejor-eres… eres increíble…

Aladdín tomó uno de los pechos de la chica e introduciéndose el pezón en la boca lo besó con avidez, haciéndola gimotear de nuevo. Mientras besaba uno, acariciaba y apretaba el otro. La chica estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un profundo gemido de placer, a la vez que él gruñía de un modo tan erótico que la provocó aún más.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas…?-susurró Aladdín colocándose encima de Ariel y besándola otra vez en los labios-tienes un cuerpo estupendo… eres preciosa y… y especial. Eres una mujer única…

-¿U… única?-repitió Ariel elevando el tono en las dos últimas notas, porque a través de la tela de su pantalón la punta del miembro de Aladdín la rozó la zona de la entrepierna. Sí, vaya… esa sensación también la conocía-por favor…-le urgió a seguir.

Aladdín sonrió complacido al verla tan excitada, y entonces se quitó él también su camisa y dejó que ella le acariciase. Ariel siempre había tenido debilidad por los chicos musculosos. Pasando sus manos por los trabajados pectorales y la tableta del chico exhaló un profundo suspiro de placer mientras detenía los dedos en sus pezones y jugueteaba con ellos.

-Qu… ¿qué haces…?-preguntó Aladdín con sorpresa cuando ella empezó a besarlo en el cuello, pero luego descendió hasta sus pectorales. Nuevamente la voz de Aladdín se quebró un poco-¿Arieel…?

Ella le succionaba el pezón, y el chico ahogó un gemido de placer muy fuerte, pues esa era una de las zonas que lo ponían más cachondo, aunque no solía contarlo. Ariel siguió acariciando y besando el torso escultural y moreno del chico, deteniéndose en sus lunares y besándolos también. Ella ya no era ella misma. Era esa otra Ariel, esa hembra intrépida y aventurera que vivía dentro de ella y que de vez en cuando tomaba el control, como en los viejos tiempos. Oh sí, ahora lo había perdido. Ese chico iba a ver lo que realmente era besar a una sirena.

Ariel acarició el trasero de Aladdín y le fue bajando los pantalones. Los fuertes glúteos del chico eran una de las zonas que más la habían llamado la atención desde el principio. Joder, era increíble. Aladdín rió levemente mientras Ariel lo acariciaba, completamente abstraída por él. Ella era novata en todo aquello. Aladdín entendía por lo que estaba pasando, y el pensar que estaba a punto de hacérselo a una virgen le ponía aún más.

-Yo pensaba… que Jim y tú…-dijo finalmente cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en su largo beso. Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor…-pidió-ahora no…

Aladdín asintió lentamente y luego dejó que ella siguiera tocándolo. Finalmente Ariel se atrevió a ir todavía más lejos, y metió las manos por dentro de los calzoncillos blancos del chico, que hizo un gruñidito para indicar que le gustaba. Ariel masajeó su culo un poco más, pero luego llevó las manos hacia adelante.

-¿Buscas algo…?-Aladdín le colocó su miembro entre las manos a Ariel, y luego la besó en la frente, mientras ella notaba su tacto. Estaba muy duro, y muy, muy caliente. Era increíble como la sangre podía fluir tanto a un solo lugar del cuerpo y hacerlo casi arder.

Ariel jugueteó con el pene del chico masajeándolo con lo que provocó más gemidos por parte de él, hasta que Aladdín la obligó a sacar las manos de allí y tumbándola en la cama nuevamente la observó con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

-Me toca…-dijo mientras posaba sus grandes y calientes manos en los pechos de ella. Pero la cabeza fue descendiendo, y dio besos y más besos hasta llegar a la zona delicada. Aladdín desabrochó la falda de Ariel con la boca y luego la echó a un lado, observando su mojadísima vagina-mmmmmnnnn…-se relamió, antes de volver a subir hasta su oreja y susurrarla-también eres pelirroja ahí abajo ¿eh? Voy a comerte, sirenita. Prepárate…

-Nno… espera…-Ariel rió mientras Aladdín la daba un atrevido beso y luego volvía a bajar, pegando los labios a su vulva y lamiéndola ávidamente, como un perro. Todo lo que Ariel había sentido hasta ese momento no fue nada en comparación con lo que su cuerpo experimentó al notar la lengua de Aladdín jugueteando en su cavidad. El chico tenía sobrada experiencia en esos juegos, y mientras se empapaba la boca con los fluidos de la chica introducía la lengua cada vez más hondo buscando sus zonas más sensibles, estimulándola y haciéndola vibrar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Ariel gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando notó la estimulación sexual llegar a su punto álgido mientras Aladdín, separándola las piernas, continuaba comiéndosela. Finalmente el chico se separó de ella con aquella traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, y limpiándose con la mano la boca la guiñó un ojo.

-Aladdín…-gimoteó Ariel, extasiada. Él la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Luego bebió de la botella de ron que se había llevado consigo y haciendo un enjuague la volvió a besar con más fuerza mientras la tocaba por todas partes, metiendo sus dedos en su vulva y enredándola entre su cuerpo hasta que parecían uno solo, la blanca piel y suave piel de ella frente a la áspera y curtida piel del moreno.

Después de más juegos y tocamientos Aladdín volvió a adquirir esa mirada tan seria, y abriendo nuevamente las piernas de Ariel fue acercando su miembro a su entrepierna. Ni llevaba protección ni le importaba, porque en aquel momento el chico pensaba con todo menos con claridad. Aladdín también sentía que antes o después morirían todos por culpa de Gantz. Si iban a hacerlo, por lo menos deseaba que fuese de un modo placentero.

-Oooooh… ¡OH! ¡AAAAAAladdín!-chilló Ariel al notarlo. Notaba que al metérsela le estaba doliendo un poco, pero él no se detuvo, aunque sí fue más despacio. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella tapando sus gritos con labios, y cuando por fin estuvo bien colocado empezó a moverse, muy despacio al principio, luego cada vez más rápido.

-Aaaaah… ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-con cada embestida Ariel se iba excitando más. Finalmente enredó sus piernas en torno al torso del chico, notando sus talones rozar sus nalgas. Aladdín, encima suyo, fue cada vez más rápido mientras volvía a masajearla los pechos y jadeaba extasiado. Ariel notó el miembro del chico totalmente dentro de ella, traspasándola su calor y cerrando los ojos sonrió mientras Aladdín continuaba jadeando encima suyo y ella se dejaba hacer. Los siguientes minutos fueron de los más placenteros que había sentido nunca, y solo por ellos Ariel pensó que después de todo, había merecido la pena vivir. Pobre Eric… ahora ella había encontrado a alguien mucho más sexy, mucho más bueno y mucho más salvaje con el que liberarse, y sentir el amor. Sí… Ariel se sentía enamorada.

Aladdín se corrió dentro de la chica sin control alguno y ahí sí que Ariel sintió una sensación extraña al sentir el líquido del chico en su interior. Cuando terminaron se quedaron todavía un rato así, el uno encima de la otra, masajeándose y besándose poco a poco.

-Necesitaba… esto…-susurró Aladdín tumbándose al lado de ella y tomándola de la mano. Ariel pasó su mano por el pene del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente. El orgasmo había sido… pufff… necesitaba volver a hacerlo, cuánto antes…

Aladdín besó a la chica en la mejilla y luego dejó que Ariel apoyase su cabeza en su pecho, descansando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?-le preguntó a la chica mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma a vainilla de su cabello.

-Pues… quedarnos juntos…-respondió Ariel, dejando que Aladdín se tumbase encima de ella y la fuese masajeando poco a poco la espalda y los glúteos. Él también sentía una tentación devoradora por el trasero de ella. Sí. Iban a ser buenos tiempos.

-Nos quedaremos juntos… mientras aún quede tiempo-dijo la sirena, y Aladdín, con los labios pegados a su nalgas, asintió.

Gantz volvería a llamarlos nuevamente. Y volvería a correr peligro de muerte. Y volvería a ver a Jim. Y volvería a sentir eso que trataba de reprimir, pero que seguía sintiendo por él. Fuera como fuera, estaba preparada, porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, no se iba a rendir.

Solo tenía que cambiar su perspectiva. Y en eso Gantz ciertamente sí que la había ayudado.

 _GANTZ…_

* * *

 **Bueno, supongo que habrá que hablar de lo que todos estamos pensando: Lilo. Yo debo decir que desde que empecé esta misión sabía que le tocaba morir e intenté no hacerlo evidente, aunque sufría mucho con cada una de sus intervenciones, porque sabía que al igual que a Billy la iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Desde su muerte a su funeral lo he pasado muy mal escribiendo su parte, y debo disculparme porque no es que sea precisamente lo mejor para leer en estos momentos, pero el esquema que tracé para esta historia está organizado así, y por el bien de la misma debo mantenerme firme en mis decisiones creativas. ¿Qué opináis de Lilo? ¿Como yo, la vais a echar de menos? ¿Ha sido injusto?**

 **Me ha gustado mucho escribir la confrontación final contra Oogie, la carta de Jack Skeleton y la escena final entre Aladdín y Ariel ¿seguirán juntos, o ocurrirá como pasó ya con Helga? ¿Qué va a opinar Jim al respecto? En cuanto a Hércules y Meg ya iremos avanzando el misterio aunque hay una clara pista sobre Gantz que será muy importante en el futuro. De igual forma ya sabremos más de un modo u otro de Cobra Burbujas, aunque haya muerto.**

 **La incertidumbre de quién puede morir, de los personajes que parecen fundamentales para la trama pero en un segundo se les borra del mapa, me parece muy importante para la historia ya que la hace mucho más impredecible y mantiene despierto el interés. Hay muchos de los personajes que sobrevivirán, pero no todos.**

 **Concluida esta quinta misión me voy a tomar un breve descanso, quizás suba después el siguiente intermedio, pero si no es así disculpadme pero necesito descansar un poco porque la escritura de estos episodios es muy intensa, y quiero escribirlos bien, así que prefiero esperar un poco, recuperar fuerzas y atacar a la siguiente misión con más energía. Así que tal vez en este mes suba otro capítulo, o tal vez hasta después del verano nada, perdonadme que así sea pero realmente necesito una pausa y además al acercarse el final de curso necesito invertir todo mi tiempo en los deberes y exámenes. En cualquier caso volveré pronto, y espero que este episodio os haya gustado mucho, pese a todo lo malo. ¡Ya hemos pasado más de un tercio de la historia! El siguiente bloque de villanos va a ser todavía más letal y terrible que estos ¿quiénes creéis que aparecerán? Solo os puedo decir que las misiones se van a volver todavía más difíciles de ahora en adelante.**

 **Dedico este capítulo a Lollyfan33 y Dianaa34 mis dos fieles lectoras que me dejáis reviews (tengo dos amigos que lo leen tmbién pero no me las dejan, joder). Gracias a ambas porque sin vosotras quizás ya me habría rendido, y la verdad es que amo esta historia, creo mucho en ella y disfruto un montón escribiéndola. Así que gracias por vuestro tiempo, y ojalá pueda agradeceros algún día en persona todo lo que significa para mí. ¡Un abrazo, y pronto nos leemos!**


	32. RESUMEN DE LAS CINCO PRIMERAS MISIONES

**¡Hola! Os dejo un pequeño resumen con los puntos más importantes de las primeras cinco misiones de Disney-Gantz. Es rápido de leer, por si os apetece repasar lo que llevamos hasta ahora.**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 1: EL REY PELELE**

1\. Jim es un chico rebelde y desconforme con el mundo, obsesionado con el sexo, que tiene problemas con su madre y su instituto. Aunque su padre lo abandonó hace años aún le queda un mentor, su admirado colega el cyborg John Silver, que le sirve de guía e intenta ayudarlo.

2\. Aladdín es un joven huérfano muy pobre que sobrevive robando en los barrios bajos de Suburbia. Tiene una relación secreta con Yasmín, la hija del rico "Sultán", aunque es secreta porque el padre de ella no la aprueba.

3\. Billy Joe Cobra es el cantante más famoso de Suburbia, una súper estrella que vive en un mundo lleno de drogas, fiestas y sexo. Mantiene un romance secreto con su director de videoclips (y primo) Spencer Wright, que es sin embargo muy tóxica, por lo que Spencer quiere cortar.

4\. En un arrebato de furia Jim roba la moto de un policía y se recorre la ciudad de noche sobrepasando todos los límites de velocidad. Esto le lleva a casi atropellar a una niña, y al hacerlo sufre un accidente chocando con un camión y muere.

se despierta en un piso donde hay una enorme esfera negra y un montón de desconocidos. En total son doce, entre ellos Aladdín, Billy, el propio Silver que fue asesinado en un atraco a su local, dos amigas llamadas Talía y Melphomene, un anciano llamado Merlín y una misteriosa chica pelirroja que se cortó las venas. Todos han muerto de un modo u otro, y según aparece en la esfera negra van a tener que ser muy buenos y hacer todo lo que les diga si "quieren sobrevivir".

esfera les da un objetivo, un jefe criminal que se hace apodar el "príncipe", llamado Juan, y les ordena matarlo proporcionándoles también unas armas. Luego los teletransporta directamente al barrio de Sherwood, donde se encuentra el príncipe.

desgracia de los participantes en el "juego" descubren un par de siniestras normas con las que ellos no contaban: tienen un tiempo limitado (en este caso dos horas) y no pueden abandonar el perímetro establecido por el radar. Gantz también les da unos trajes negros con extraños poderes, pero descubren demasiado tarde que las pistolas de luz guardan en ellas un solo disparo, eso sí, con la potencia suficiente para desintegrar un cuerpo o varios.

completar la misión justo a tiempo, aunque a un precio muy alto, porque muchos de ellos mueren, entre ellos el doctor Dawson, médico que iba a curar a la niña a la que Jim casi atropelló (y por lo que el muchacho se siente muy culpable) y Silver, que es envenenado por el sirviente de Juan, Sir Hiss. En la caja fuerte del príncipe Aladdín encuentra un misterioso código secreto que es incapaz de entender, pero que conserva por si acaso…

 **MISIÓN 2: MARINEROS DE AGUA DULCE**

haber visto tantos horrores Jim y abatido por la muerte de Silver Jim da un giro en su vida y trata de ser mejor hijo y estudiante. Sin embargo la chica pelirroja, llamada Ariel (por la que él se sentía atraído desde que la vio) aparece en su casa y le suplica que le deje quedarse. Jim intenta por todos los medios seducirla y que acceda a tener sexo con él, pero ella le rechaza repetidamente, lo cual le frustra.

su parte Billy Joe traba amistad con Aladdín y se hacen inseparables. El cantante ayuda al chico a conseguir un trabajo en un programa de televisión, mientras que él aconseja a Billy para que intente salvar su relación con Spencer.

que Merlín, el anciano que también sobrevivió en la primera misión, es en realidad un poderoso mago que forma parte de una organización secreta que protege la magia (prohibida en Suburbia) la "Estrella Azul". Merlín pretende utilizar un libro, el "Doomulacrum" con la intención de devolverle la vida a los muertos…

nuevo Gantz los reclama, y de nuevo el equipo vuelve a estar conformado por doce personas, entre ellas otra antigua conocida de Jim, la capitana Amelia, que fue profesora suya cuando el chico estudiaba en la Academia Estelar para convertirse en capitán de la Armada. Sin embargo Amelia y Jim mantuvieron un romance secreto, y cuando se descubrió y ella iba a ser expulsada del cuerpo Jim dio la cara por ella y fue él quien acabó destrozando su sueño.

13\. Amelia no es la única e impactante figura del pasado que se encuentra Jim, pues Lilo, la niña a la que había estado a punto de atropellar en el accidente que lo envió a Gantz, aparece en el juego también.

14\. El nuevo objetivo es un despiadado capitán pirata llamado Garfio que ha secuestrado al director ejecutivo de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales (la mayor empresa distribuidora de Suburbia), Cutler Beckett.

15\. Jim escucha la historia de Lilo, que aquejada de una grave enfermedad esperaba que el doctor Dawson la sanara. Sin embargo Dawson murió en el accidente provocado por Jim, lo que significa que Lilo perdió su última oportunidad de vivir. Jim se siente muy culpable por esto.

16\. Finalmente se enfrentan a Garfio en su base de la isla calavera. Entre los nuevos participantes de Gantz está también el ex general Lyle Rourke y sus soldados Vinny, Mole y Helga, a los que él envió a la muerte en una batalla contra los Hunos, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

17\. Finalmente consiguen vencer a Garfio (con la oportuna y terrible intervención de un cocodrilo gigante que se lo come). Sin embargo Amelia muere, causando otro fuerte impacto en Jim.

 **MISIÓN 3: CON CARA DE CAYO MALAYO**

18\. De vuelta a la vida normal Jim y Ariel van conociéndose más y llevándose mejor a la vez que ella comienza a asistir al mismo instituto que él. Entretanto Aladdín se está convirtiendo en una estrella de la televisión gracias a su atractivo y encanto, y Billy recuerda su pasado y como se enamoró de Spencer hace años.

19\. Rourke quiere demostrar ante la plana mayor del Ejército que él no fue culpable de la muerte de cientos de soldados en la batalla contra los Hunos, por lo que obliga a Helga a atestiguar. El general y la teniente habían tenido una candente relación en el pasado, que se rompe cuando ella descubre que él la engañó.

20\. Merlín se enfrenta al consejo de los Siete Magos entre los que destaca su antiguo amor, Mary Poppins, pidiéndoles que aprueben su experimento con la magia del Doomulacrum pero ellos se niegan argumentando que es un libro con un poder muy destructivo.

21\. A Sarah, la madre de Jim, el banco le da el plazo de tres meses para pagar su deuda, o tendrá que enfrentarse a un juicio y probablemente a trabajos forzados. Jim se propone ayudarla.

22\. Gantz los llama de nuevo y les da como objetivo a Yzma, la reina de las drogas en Suburbia. Aparecen en el gran centro tecnológico de E.P.C.O.T., la ciudadela de la ciencia y el futuro, donde sin embargo son secuestrados por el multi millonario Kuzco que los obliga a participar en un experimento con un monstruoso experimento genético, el 626.

23\. Entretanto Yzma asalta E.P.C.O.T. para llevar a cabo su particular venganza personal. Nuevamente hay una cruda batalla por todo el centro (en la cuál el experimento 626 es liberado y huye) y posteriormente en la base secreta de Yzma, hasta que Jim la engaña con un hábil truco y provoca su muerte. Entre las bajas de los caídos en combate esta vez está también Rourke, el malvado general y Billy, que murió por su terrible adición a las drogas, y que causa un fuerte golpe en la moral del grupo, especialmente en Aladdín.

 **MISIÓN 4: MONSTRUO MARINO**

24\. Las cosas se complican cada vez más para los supervivientes de Gantz: Jim y Ariel discuten cuando él vuelve a intentar acostarse con ella, lo que provoca finalmente que la pelirroja lo abandone. Aladdín está muy deprimido y no consigue encontrar a Yasmín, que misteriosamente se ha desvanecido, y en cuanto a Merlín el consejo de magos lo inhabilita por seguir con sus experimentos en secreto.

25\. Jim consigue más tiempo para su madre gracias a que comercia unas drogas que le robó a Yzma y gana una buena pasta.

26\. Sarah conoce a Nanny, la hermana mayor de Lilo, y van a pasar una semana de vacaciones junto a sus familias a la playa aprovechando el puente. Jim pasa tiempo con Lilo con la que ha profundizado en su amistad, y también descubre que ella se ha reencontrado con el experimento 626, que es ahora su amigo y a quien ha bautizado "Stitch".

27\. El agente del D23 (un cuerpo secreto que controla toda Suburbia) Cobra Burbujas, interroga a Jim porque le sigue la pista reuniendo datos sobre las últimas misiones acontecidas en Gantz.

28\. Helga y Aladdín inician una relación, y Jim también con Bella, una chica muy tímida que conoce de sus visitas al cine.

29\. Cuando Gantz los reclama de nuevo Jim se reencuentra con Ariel pero ellos no quieren hablar. Entre los nuevos integrantes en el grupo se encuentra Lady Tremaine, una aristócrata venida a menos con una terrible historia a sus espaldas, y Hércules, un atlético gladiador famoso en toda Suburbia que les cuenta varias cosas sobre la esfera (como que si un jugador reúne cien puntos puede dejar el juego) y rebela la verdad sobre Merlín. Todos se vuelven contra el mago al saber que tiene grandes poderes y nunca los ha ayudado en las misiones, pero el rebela que le importa muy poco lo que piensen, y que no pueden hacerles nada.

30\. La nueva misión lleva a los miembros del equipo al fondo del océano, donde deben dar con una mujer pulpo llamada Úrsula que resulta ser la líder de un ejército rebelde compuesto por tiburones y serpientes marinas que se enfrenta al rey del mar.

31\. Jim descubre que Ariel es una de las hijas del rey del mar, que hizo un trato con Úrsula tiempo atrás para poder ser humana y dejar atrás su hogar y que estuvo enamorada de un chico, Eric, que finalmente la rompió el corazón y la indujo a suicidarse. Úrsula está a punto de terminar con ellos, pero Hércules consigue derrotarla partiéndola en dos con una de las espadas que también les ha proporcionado Gantz.

32\. A parte de Helga, sorprendentemente Merlín muere en esta misión en un duelo de magia contra Úrsula, aunque se suponía que el mago era casi invencible…

 **MISIÓN 5: SACO DE BICHOS**

33\. Jim y Bella llevan ya dos meses saliendo mientras Ariel trata de recomponerse tras su reencuentro con el pasado ayudada por su amigo el cangrejo Sebastián. En cuanto a Aladdín, se ve cada vez más sumido en la espiral de fama que en su momento se tragó a Billy, hasta que decide salir de ella y volver a ser quién era.

34\. El abuelo de Jim regresa a casa tras años sin hablar a su madre. Jim descubre con sorpresa que él también es participante de Gantz, en otro grupo.

35\. Un peligroso psicópata llamado Oogie Boogie que fue detenido hace cinco años se escapa del manicomio de Witzed, y Lilo investiga sobre él. La niña también ha descubierto un par de cosas sobre "la Estrella Azul", ayudada por Stitch. Cuando son llamados por Gantz la esfera les da como objetivo al propio Oogie, tal y como se temían. Entretanto la maga Mary Poppins investiga el caso por su cuenta, ya que fue ella misma quien detuvo al asesino.

36\. A parte de los supervivientes en la anterior misión se incorporan en esta Bella, la novia de Jim, un misterioso personaje apodado "el Sombrerero Loco" y Meg, una joven que Hércules conoce y que calla más de lo que dice.

37\. Mary interroga al compañero de Oogie, Jack Skeleton, que es el culpable de que ambos sean ahora monstruos y saca en claro que él está jugando a un juego de venganza contra ella y todos los que arruinaron su vida, mientras además espera aumentar su poder.

38\. El equipo de Gantz se enfrenta a Oogie pero son detenidos por el D23 que quiere interrogarlos. Sin embargo Hércules convence a Cobra Burbujas para que los deje libres, y Jim descubre con sorpresa que Hércules conocía ya a Cobra, y según el fortachón les cuenta "trabajan juntos para vencer a Gantz".

39\. Oogie siembra el terror con sus asesinatos por toda la ciudad hasta que finalmente dan con él y lo derrotan. Se rebela que Bella tiene poderes mágicos que aprendió de un libro seguramente antes de la Estrella. El evento más trágico tiene lugar cuando Oogie asesina a Lilo, lo que deja a Jim totalmente destrozado e inconsolable.

40\. La conversación posterior a la misión entre Hércules y Meg nos da a entender que un tal Hades está detrás de todo Gantz…

41\. Aladdín y Ariel inician una relación después de que él la ayude a ella a encontrar un empleo, como Billy le ayudó.


	33. CITAS

**Siguiente capítulo. Sé que dije que no me comprometía a subir más, pero ya que estaba en vacaciones y no hay mucho que hacer pues aquí está, hecho de lunes a viernes. Espero que os guste mucho, tengo muchas ganas de continuar la historia.**

 **-Lollyfan33: _¡Ya tenía yo ganas de leer tu reacción! Lo pasé muy mal con la muerte de Lilo, en el esquema que tengo de la historia estaba apuntado así desde el principio, así que cuando sabía que nos acercábamos a su fin me sentía cada vez peor. La verdad es que personajes como ella, Billy, Silver y Rourke me parecen tan buenos que renunciar a ellos es difícil y más aún matarlos, pero en esta historia además de querer provocar una incertidumbre sobre el lector acerca de lo que va a pasar también busco reflejar situaciones de la vida, y una de ellas es que vamos conociendo gente, algunos significan mucho para nosotros pero por un motivo u otro terminan yéndose y a veces no vuelven más. De igual forma ocurre en Gantz._**

 ** _De igual forma Cobra Burbujas ha tenido una muerte tan repentina como lo fue su aparición. ¿Será su fin definitivo? ¿Qué ocultaba realmente? ¿Y su relación con Hércules? No puedo resolverlo, pero me alegra mucho ver que no se te escapan detalles, la verdad es que es un gusto contar con una lectora tan excelente;)_**

 _ **El deseo de los 100 puntos podría ser tal vez devolver la vida a los que han muerto, pero ya veremos si Gantz puede permitirlo... y en cuanto a Jim y Ariel, a mí me gustaría que acabasen juntos, pero ya veremos. Jim está cambiando, madurando y convirtiéndose en una persona mejor, pero a veces la vida no nos lleva a terminar con quién queremos. Ya se verá, ya...**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo también te guste, y sobre todo que estés bien y la cuarentena no se te haga demasiado dura! ¡Un abrazo enorme, espero leerte pronto!**_

 **Atentos porque la historia va a aumentar la potencia.**

* * *

…

 _De las memorias de Básil:_ _si bien ha de decirse que la práctica hace al maestro, debo reconocer que uno nunca termina de formarse. Puede que haya cometido un error… ¡pero solo yo podría transformarlo en un acierto!_

…

* * *

Posiblemente era la noche más oscura del año, no se veía una sola estrella en el cielo y las dos lunas de Gathar se habían ocultado. Que hubiese habido un apagón en la cara norte de la zona blanca de Suburbia tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

-¡Vamos!-un enorme dirigible sobrevolaba los altos rascacielos de la ciudad. Si hubiese habido algo de luz la hubiese tapado con su extensa sombra, pero como ya hemos dicho estaba todo a oscuras. Desde el interior del dirigible varios técnicos tripulaban en la sala de control, y uno de ellos activó en un radar que les indicaba su objetivo.

-Hemos llegado, señor-indicó señalando el edificio en la pantalla-están preparando sus defensas.

-Excelente… preparemos nosotros el ataque-respondió la voz que había detrás del técnico. Era una figura muy grande, muy alta y siniestra. Su voz era fría y agria. Una enorme y repugnante cola de rata caía de su trasero y se enroscaba alrededor de uno de sus pies, calzado en un lustroso zapato de marca.

Uno de los controladores habló por radiotransmisión hacia otra de las salas del dirigible. Allí habían unos cuatrocientos sicarios armados hasta los dientes, preparados para entrar en acción.

-Jijijijiji… hehehehehehe-un murciélago de grandes ojos saltones inyectados en sangre y enormes y afilados dientes reía de forma enfermiza mientras observaba sus ojos reflejados en su largo y afilado sable. Con su otra mano sujetaba un revólver, y de la espalda llevaba colgando un fúsil, además de un cinturón de granadas.

-A qué coño esperan…-siseó una comadreja que sujetaba un bazooka entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilos-dijo un hombre con una larga cicatriz que le surcaba todo el rostro-esperad la señal…

- _Preparen los ganchos…-_ dijo la voz del técnico desde los comunicadores, y los sicarios prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de emoción mientras cogían unas largas cuerdas metálicas que acababan en unos afilados garfios y se acercaban a una compuerta que daba al vacío.

-Cañones principales…-ordenó la rata desde la sala de mandos.

-Cañones listos-contestó uno de los técnicos, y pulsando una clave estos dispararon contra el edificio.

-Ahí salen los agentes…-señaló otro de los técnicos. Del enorme edificio con forma de "V" que el dirigible acababa de disparar salió una horda de ciclomotores pilotados por agentes secretos del D23 que comenzaron a disparar hacia el dirigible, haciendo que este temblase.

-¡Maldición! ¡Son muy rápidos!-protestó uno de los técnicos.

-Abordad ahora-dijo la rata. La orden fue transmitida por los telecomunicadores y las compuertas del zeppeling se abrieron, liberando un sinfín de cuerdas por las que los sicarios se descolgaron abriendo fuego a discreción contra los agentes del D23.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SI SI SI SI!-rió el murciélago mientras se descolgaba el también y le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza a uno de los agentes.

-¡Maldita sea, que no accedan al edificio!-gritó uno de los agentes en moto, disparando y matando a tres de los sicarios-¡REPITO, QUE NO ACCEDAN AL EDIFICIO!

El dirigible volvió a abrir fuego destrozando la parte superior del rascacielos, mientras la defensa de la sede central del D23 se preparaba.

-¿Cuántos son?-el Mayor Monogran entró con estrépito en la sala de reuniones mientras todos sus subordinados se levantaban de golpe.

-Unos doscientos…-le informó Carl, su fiel secretario-señor, tenemos nuestros escudos y cañones listos. ¿Cuáles utilizamos?

El Mayor Monogran frunció su monoceja, arrugando los papeles que le ofrecía su secretario.

-Los cañones, claro.

* * *

Entretanto, en una zona no mucho más tranquila pero sí con más luz de la ciudad una esbelta silueta paseaba entre la niebla fumando una gran pipa humeante. Llevaba una gabardina marrón y un curioso sombrero de doble ala a juego con esta. El misterioso personaje apagó la pipa al llegar frente a un viejo edificio. Se escuchaba una vieja radio poner clásicos de la década pasada a todo volumen, mientras uno de los vecinos gritaba por la ventana de un piso superior, exigiendo que la apagaran.

Básil arrugó la frente en aquel gesto tan característico suyo mientras observaba la entrada al edificio. Entonces sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y metiéndola en la cerradura esta emitió un pequeño chisporroteo eléctrico, y luego hizo que la puerta se abriera. El ratón guardó la llave y entró rápidamente, dirigiéndose al ascensor. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Aún estaba a tiempo de atraparlo… y terminar con todo aquello.

-¿A dónde va usted?-preguntó una voz detrás suyo. El conserje, barrigón y amenazante, lo iluminó con su linterna, sorprendiéndolo. Bueno, en realidad no lo sorprendió. Era muy difícil sorprender a Básil de la Calle Baker. Para él eran todos riesgos calculados.

-La pregunta sería más bien a dónde va usted-dijo Básil girándose y mirando al conserje con reprobación. Él arqueó una ceja, indignado, mientras se llevaba la mano a su revólver.

-Usted no es vecino aquí-señaló.

-No, pero no he venido a robar-replicó Básil con calma-usted en cambio me parece que sí.

-¿Yo?-el conserje fingió ofenderse, aunque claramente estaba asustado: la calva se le llenó de perlas de sudor, mientras se rascaba la barba con preocupación-yo no, oiga… ¿qué está usted diciendo?

-Es evidente que acaba de bajar al sótano a comerse las conservas que allí guarda la vecina del noveno, y de paso llevarse alguna cosa más. Aún tiene polvo sobre los hombros, y además ¿por qué si no lleva las llave?-indicó Básil señalando al cinturón del conserje. Efectivamente de él colgaban únicamente la llave del sótano 9.

-Estaba… haciendo la ronda…-dijo él, muy alterado.

-¿A la una de la mañana? Debe ser usted el único conserje en condiciones de toda la ciudad-observó Básil con sarcasmo-deduzco que se ha tomado los bombones por la mancha que aún le queda en la barba… y en cuanto a lo demás que ha robado…

-¡Yo no he robado nada!-gritó el conserje, furioso-¡Si se lo han dicho los propietarios, es mentira!-luego echó a correr a la calle. Básil se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego subió la escalera sin decir nada más.

Ya había deducido fácilmente que en ese edificio había robos y que se trataba de aquel hombre, ya que todas las puertas de las casas eran de doble cerradura y el conserje llevaba una ropa demasiado cara para lo que podía cobrar con su trabajo. Incluso con la poca luz que había solo le habían bastado unos segundos para entenderlo. Otra sencillísima deducción para una mente privilegiada como él.

Pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo: llegó a la puerta del decimoséptimo piso y sin molestarse en llamar la abrió directamente con su llave maestra. Se parecía a la que Aladdín le había comprado a Jumba Jokibaa tiempo atrás, solo que Básil había construido la llave él mismo, en lugar de adquirirla en el mercado negro.

-¿Hola?-el detective roedor era valeroso, pero aún así avanzó con cautela por los pasillos de aquel sucio y pequeño piso. Uno nunca sabe lo que se puede llegar a encontrar en un sitio así…

Escuchó un leve ruido proveniente de la cocina, pero siguió avanzando. Vale, ya estaba claro de dónde iba a venir.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-el cuchillo le pasó a Básil rozando por la cabeza. El ratón lo esquivó ágilmente y luego se volvió, dándole una patada de kárate a su agresor. Este cayó al suelo, y se quedó mirándolo asustado.

-Aaaah… aaaah… ¿qué quiere usted…? ¿qué quiere ahora…?-jadeó con horror.

-A ti que te parece-masculló Básil entre dientes mientras le apretaba de la pechera-¿dónde está ella?

El hombre tartamudeó un poco, conmocionado, mientras le miraba con pavor.

-¿Ccómo lo sabe? Yo… yo… nno puedo decírselo-susurró, preocupado. Básil puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es porque retiene a sus hijos? ¿Es por eso? Señor Proud… esto es más importante.

El señor Proud jadeó, sudoroso, intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de Básil.

-¿Más… más importante?-susurró mirándole espantado. Aquel detective no estaba allí para ayudarlo, claro que no. Aunque eso ya se lo había figurado él solo. Lo que al señor Proud le horrorizaba era saber cuál era su destino final. El ratón no le dejaba otra alternativa.

-Dónde está su mujer, señor Proud… sé que a ella no la tiene…-los fríos ojos de Básil recorrieron la habitación hasta detenerse en el sofá. Allí normalmente era donde se sentaban los Proud: Oscar (el padre), Trudy (la madre), Penny (la hija mayor), Bebe y Cece (los hijos menores) y "Sugar", la abuela. Veían sus programas de televisión favoritos, y jugaban a juegos de mesa en familia. Los Proud estaban muy unidos… pero la rata había terminado con aquello.

Viendo aquel sofá Básil entendió por fin cuál era el siniestro plan de su adversario esta vez. Maldita sea, llevaban semanas jugando a polis y cacos. Básil se había emocionado mucho al conseguir un par de pistas bastante delatadoras. Una lástima que hubiese entendido el plan… demasiado tarde.

-Apague la bomba-le pidió Básil a Oscar Proud, que al oírlo soltó un gemido de dolor. Era muy bueno, Rátigan ya le había advertido de ello. Maldita sea… maldita sea… ahora estaban perdidos.

-Nno puedo hacerlo-susurró el señor Proud con pavor-usted nno lo entiende… si nno él… los matará… son mmis hijos…

-Por favor, acabo de comer-dijo Básil con desprecio. Entonces levantó los cojines del sofá hasta encontrar el explosivo: una mortal máquina con dos enormes tubos rellenos de líquido rojo. Al mezclarse (y ya lo estaban haciendo) provocarían la explosión.

-Ees el fin…-el señor Proud soltó una risita histérica mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, rendido-nunca pensé qque sería… con usted…

-Afortunadamente para mí eso no va a ser así-replicó Básil concentrado en los cables. Era una bomba bastante difícil, Rátigan le había complicado mucho las cosas esta vez. Pero no lo suficiente. Unos movimientos rápidos, y estaba desactivada _-¡Voilá!-_ exclamó Básil triunfante-está hecho, señor Proud.

-¡NO!-el señor Proud volvió a lanzarse sobre Básil intentando clavarle el cuchillo, que le golpeó con la desactivada bomba en la cara, saltándole un diente y derribándole. Luego le puso un cojín del sofá en el pecho, y se sentó encima.

-Señor Proud, no me sobra el tiempo. Necesito saber una cosa, y quiero que usted me la confirme o niegue-le dijo Básil hablando muy deprisa mientras miraba a su oponente con fiereza-¿le dijo Rátigan a su esposa que atacara la base del D23? ¿Es eso lo que quería de ella?

El señor Proud negó con la cabeza, y Básil no necesitó más respuesta. Noqueando a Proud con la bomba y salió disparado del edificio. Por fin lo entendía todo. Trudy Proud era parte del D23, y si no estaba en la casa era porque Rátigan ya la tenía a ella también. Básil había averiguado hacía solo un día que los hijos de los Proud habían sido secuestrados gracias a que investigó en la escuela a la que acudían. Relacionando su secuestro con Rátigan Básil entendió que su enemigo estaba trazando un plan contra el D23 en el que Trudy era tan solo un peón. Y ahora por fin entendía cuál era: le parecía demasiado osado hasta para Rátigan, pero era indudable que iba a atacar la base del D23 esa noche, si no lo estaba haciendo ya.

-Quiero hablar con la comisario jefe-dijo Básil encendiendo el interfono de su coche mientras arrancaba. No sabía dónde estaba la base central del D23… pero seguro que no iba a tardar en averiguarlo.

-¿Si Básil…?-respondió la comisario jefe pegada al interfono tras unos segundos-hemos recibido tu aviso. Nos lo acaban de confirmar, un zeppeling está atacando un edificio en el norte. Tú tenías razón…

-Siempre la tengo. Y no es un edificio. Es la base del D23-respondió Básil secamente, antes de cortar la comunicación. Menos mal que había avisado con tiempo a las fuerzas policiales para que estuviesen listas para intervenir. Llevaba días oliéndose alguna maniobra inesperada de Rátigan.

Maldito servicio secreto, D23. Él siempre había dicho que era una organización peligrosa y debía ser desmantelada, pero las altas esferas no opinaban igual. Había tanto secretismo y misterio rodeando la organización que ni siquiera Básil era capaz de atisbar quién se encontraba realmente tras ella. Era junto a la captura de Rátigan la mayor obsesión de su carrera.

-Por mil quesos de bola…-susurró Básil cuando torció la curva al edificio y se encontró con aquella improvisada batalla urbana: el dirigible disparaba potentes cañonazos contra el rascacielos del D23 y había derruido las primeras plantas. Cientos de agentes en motos, tablas de surf solar o mochilas voladoras disparaban contra los sicarios de Rátigan que intentaban acceder al edificio por los cables o usando también mecanismos de vuelo.

-Rátigan… Rátigan…-siseó Básil frunciendo el ceño-¿qué estás tramando ahora?

Aquel golpe simplemente no era del estilo de la rata: se había expuesto muchísimo, y había expuesto también a sus mejores hombres: Básil distinguió a algunos de los secuaces más mortíferos y famosos de Rátigan, como el brutal asesino Edward Lipski, con su aspecto de rockero de larga cabellera y grueso bigote, los malignos golfos Apandadores (una familia criminal) o Fidget, el maniático murciélago y brazo derecho de Rátigan.

En esos momentos el murciélago Fidget había saltado encima de uno de los moteros del D23 y le había rajado el cuello con su navaja. Ahora circulaba con la moto disparando a los otros agentes a distancia y reía vilmente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió Fidget mientras ametrallaba a un agente desprevenido por la espalda. Otra agente trató de abordarle por atrás pero el murciélago la vio a tiempo y la hundió su puñal en el estómago antes de tirarla para que se estrellara cientos de metros más abajo.

-Ese murciélago nos está dando muchos problemas agente P-le dijo uno de los agentes a su compañero. El compañero en cuestión era un agente poco común, incluso para ser el D23. Perry era un ornitorrinco, una de las especies más raras de Suburbia, todavía más si encima se trataba de un ornitorrinco antropomorfo. Pese a ello Perry era uno de los agentes más veteranos y expertos del D23, del rango que había poseído el mismísimo Cobra Burbujas.

- _Kkkkkkkkkl…-_ Perry hizo su característico ruido con la boca y cogiendo carrerilla saltó del rascacielos descolgándose por uno de los cables que habían lanzado desde el zeppeling. Perry correteó por el cable evitando los tiros de los secuaces de Rátigan, y matándolos él mismo con su arma. Luego saltó a la moto donde estaba Fidget.

-Patito patito…-dijo el murciélago con su voz cascada y neurótica-¡vas a morir!

Intentó clavarle el puñal perro Perry le esquivó. El ornitorrinco iba a disparar a Fidget cuando este despegó sus alas y le hizo soltar su arma.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Fidget abrió su boca llena de dientes afilados para morder a Perry pero él le esquivó y utilizando el manillar del ciclomotor como apoyo hizo una pirueta y le propinó al murciélago una patada en la cara, tirándolo de la moto.

-¡NONONONONONO!-Fidget tenía las alas rotas así que no volaba demasiado bien. Se precipitó al vacío y se perdió entre los disparos y vehículos que sobrevolaban de un lado a otro.

Perry recuperó el control de la moto y haciendo un looping comenzó a fulminar a los matones de Rátigan uno tras otros. Sus compañeros del D23 lo aclamaron, mientras los cañones que asomaban por las ventanas del edificio disparaban contra el dirigible obligándolo a apartarse.

-Señor, si seguimos aquí terminarán por derribarnos-le avisó uno de los pilotos del zeppeling a Rátigan, que estaba sentado en su silla de mando disfrutando de una tacita de té.

-Mmmmm…-la rata encendió la pantalla de su interfono y marcó un número-¿querida?

-Ssí…-Trudy Proud esperaba, escondida en uno de los servicios de la base del D23. La mujer sollozaba en silencio, y al recibir la llamada estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar desesperadamente. No podría hacerlo. Pero sus hijos…Dios, él los mataría… y de un modo horrible.

-Querida, ya es el momento-informó Rátigan removía los terrones de azúcar en la taza distraídamente-hazlo rápido… y no te dejes ni uno.

Trudy asintió lentamente mientras notaba como le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué a ella, por qué a su familia? Siendo una de las mejores agentes del D23 se la había permitido casarse y llevar una vida normal pero… ahora quedaba claro por qué un agente secreto no puede tenerla… Rátigan había averiguado quién era y lo que escondía. Ahora todos corrían un grave peligro.

-Trudy…-se escuchó la voz de Rátigan, muy suave, a través de la línea-cielo ¿me has entendido?

-Ssí…-dijo ella, tras arrastrarse las uñas por el rostro hasta hacerse sangre-lllo… lo haré…

-Ahora-dijo la voz de Rátigan, implacable, antes de colgar. El mafioso canturreó mientras sorbía de la taza y cruzaba sus grandes y gordas piernas con elegancia. De momento, todo iba bien. Solo faltaba una cosa.

La cosa que Rátigan echaba en falta era el detective Básil, que en ese preciso momento había acercado su Ford a la parte trasera del dirigible y había saltado, aferrándose a uno de sus cables para escalar a dentro. La gabardina ondeó con el viento de la noche, mientras el roedor apretaba sus dientes y escalaba rápidamente. Dos vigilantes se asomaron para dispararle, pero Básil fue más rápido y acabó con ellos disparando él mismo.

-"¿Qué te propones?"-pensó el ratón preocupado mientras corría por los pasillos del dirigible. Era como una partida de ajedrez. Se acaba cuando cae el rey. Y Rátigan había dado un paso en falso. O al menos eso le parecía.

Fuera, la batalla continuaba, aunque los agentes del D23 estaban superando a los de Rátigan, que empezaban a perder terreno. El agente P observó extrañado como los matones no regresaban al zeppeling, si no que se esparcían por las calles o se metían en las cloacas, habitual refugio de los criminales en Suburbia. ¿No trataban de reagruparse? Raro para un asalto en el que Rátigan parecía haber puesto todas sus fuerzas…

-Me temo que es perentorio dejar el edificio-dijo el Mayor Monogram a sus compañeros, líderes del D23. Acababan de hablar con el jefe supremo, como siempre oculto tras una sombra en la pantalla, que les había ordenado abandonar el edificio para reagruparse en las otras bases.

-Si la policía viene harán preguntas, la base ha quedado demasiado expuesta-señaló el jefe supremo desde su pantalla-llévense los archivos imprescindibles. Destruyan el resto.

-Son años de trabajo…-susurró el agente Carl consternado.

-Debemos obedecer-respondió Monogram mientras eliminaba todo el contenido de su ordenador-preparen un coche, nos vamos ahora mismo.

-El D23 nunca ha huido-dijo otro de los directores, compañero de Monogram, pero él negó.

-Ya has oído lo que él ha dicho.

Mientras los agentes vaciaban los archivadores y le daban al borrado automático de las computadoras de todo el edificio, llevándose solo en disquetes el contenido indispensable (cuentas bancarias, datos privados de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad…) Monogram y sus compañeros entraron en un hangar donde les esperaba una furgoneta de incógnito. Saldrían a un túnel de tráfico como siempre en atasco, y desaparecerían entre la multitud, como un árbol en un bosque.

-Muy bien… vamos-dijo Monogram ajustándose su elegante chaqueta negra de agente.

¡BANG! ¡BANG, BANG! Trudy salió de detrás de la furgoneta y abrió fuego contra Monogram y el resto de directivos. El Mayor cayó al suelo con un balazo en el centro de su uniceja, mientras Carl chillaba y se echaba al suelo. Los agentes que acompañaban a los directivos no esperaban un ataque y menos de uno de los suyos, así que no pudieron desenfundar a tiempo, y todos cayeron muertos. Trudy se quedó paralizada al verlos a todos yacer, empapados en sangre. Solo quedaba Carl, que lloraba en un rincón.

-Nno me mate…-suplicó el secretario, alzando una mano-¡por favor, no lo haga! ¡NO ME MATE! Yo no soy un pez gordo como ellos… yo apenas sé nada…

Trudy sollozó mientras apuntaba a Carl. Era por sus hijos. Rátigan le había asegurado que los recuperaría si mataba a la plana mayor, pero ahora ella estaba segura de que no sería así. Además, moriría antes de volver a abrazarlos, empezaba a ver con claridad él…

¡BANG!

…final. Carl había sacado su pequeño revólver de la manga y la había metido un balazo en el pecho. Trudy Proud se derrumbó encharcando el suelo con su sangre y respiró entrecortadamente mientras a su alrededor veía todo apagarse.

-No lo siento…-susurró Carl, consternado. Era la primera vez que disparaba a una persona. Y la primera vez que mataba a alguien-eres una traidora…

Carl echó a correr para informar al teniente Long, siguiente al mando, de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Los han matado!-chilló el secretario mientras corría a toda pastilla-¡socorro, socorro! ¡LOS HAN MATADO A TODOS!

En el dirigible Rátigan esperaba respuesta de Trudy cada vez más nervioso. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si lo traicionaba? ¿Y si había algo con lo que él no había contado? No, no podía ser… y si no, tenía otro agente comprado para que terminase el trabajo. Aún había tiempo. Le hubiera sido más sencillo hacer todo aquello con Cobra. Pero Cobra ya no estaba… de hecho, era precisamente su muerte la que había detonado el plan de Rátigan. Era el momento de actuar.

-¡Nno…!-uno de los técnicos de la sala de mandos del dirigible vio a Básil entrar, pero el ratón lo disparó. Los otros se incorporaron al momento y abrieron fuego, mientras Rátigan se levantaba con toda la calma y paseaba por la sala alejándose del tiroteo. Básil mató a cinco de los seis técnicos mientras Rátigan movía el dirigible alejándolo del edificio del D23.

-¿Ahora se retiran?-exclamó el agente Long con sorpresa.

- _Kkkkkkkkl…-_ Perry entrecerró sus redondos ojos de ornitorrinco mientras veía al dirigible alejarse.

-Tienes razón agente P...a mí tampoco me gusta-dijo el agente Long.

-¡Agente Long, agente Long!-dos oficiales traían a Carl, que empapado en sangre y sin las gafas estaba más blanco que su batín.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el agente Long con sorpresa.

-¡Los han matado!-lloriqueó Carl echándose a los pies de Long-¡Los han matado a todos!

Long miró a Perry con horror. ¿A quiénes…?

-Venga, Básil…-Rátigan era el único, a parte del ratón superdetective, que quedaba con vida en la sala de mandos. El resto de sus sicarios yacían en el suelo muertos a balazos-un buen estadista tiene que saber cuándo rendirse…

-Un buen estadista sabe medir a sus enemigos…-respondió Básil con orgullo-apuesto a que no esperabas que llegase a tiempo. El asesino del otro día fue un buen contraataque. Pero la bomba de hoy… me esperaba algo más.

-¿Si, eh? Bueno…-Rátigan rió entre dientes mientras presionaba con el pie una palanca y hacía que el dirigible dejara atrás el rascacielos del D23-no parece que me vayan a coger… ¿no crees?

-Te equivocas amigo mío-dijo Básil con satisfacción. En unos segundos el radar del dirigible indicó cientos de pequeños puntos que avanzaban hacia él. Rátigan alzó las cejas, entendiendo que la policía ya había llegado-el D23 va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones…-rió Básil satisfecho-y tú irás a la cárcel… me ocuparé de que sea la silla eléctrica… no querría que sufrieras solo un poco…

-Jajajaja, Básil, tengo que decirte que tú nunca has sido tan importante para mí como yo lo he sido para ti-se burló Rátigan disparando hacia Básil, que se había cubierto tras la silla de mando. El ratón disparó también contra Rátigan, consiguiendo alejarlo- yo creo que es hasta malsano… lo mucho que me quieres-apostilló Rátigan con voz melosa.

-Tú… eres un enfermo-dijo Básil mientras apuntaba nuevamente a su enemigo y disparaba. La bala rebotó contra una pared de metal y dio a los mandos del zeppeling, que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro descontrolado-estarás… muy pronto… en la cárcel.

Rátigan iba a disparar contra Básil cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin balas. El ratón se carcajeó satisfecho, cuando Rátigan arrancó uno de los asientos de los controladores y se lo arrojó a Básil directamente. Básil perdió su arma y quedó aplastado por el asiento, mientras Rátigan soltaba una carcajada triunfal y avanzaba hacia él amenazador.

-Básil… ¿y si te dijera que todo esto era parte de mi plan?-preguntó mientras mostraba sus afiladísimos dientes de rata con una perturbadora sonrisa.

Básil se escurrió del asiento y se alejó de Rátigan, pero él le apuntó con el arma. Básil suspiró. Ya se temía algo así.

-Y si te dijera… que tengo la bomba-le dijo, abriendo la gabardina. Allí estaba el detonador que Rátigan le había dejado en casa de los Proud. Solo que ahora lo tenía él. E iba a activarlo-.. _Mate_ -dijo Básil satisfecho. Sabía que Rátigan no lo dispararía ante una amenaza así. La rata nunca optaría por algo tan temerario.

-Oh no Básil… o, no… nononono…-Rátigan se llevó las manos a la cara con falso horror. Básil arqueó las cejas al verle hacer aquello. Algo no funcionaba. Rátigan sonrió nuevamente-¿y si yo te dijera… que la bomba no funciona? Nunca funcionó… sabía que la desactivarías antes de usarla… y no me arriesgué a que la usaras contra mí.

Básil miró los líquidos de la bomba. Aquella sustancia realmente se parecía a la nitroglicerina, pero haciendo un examen más detallado el ratón se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Maldita sea ¿cómo había podido caer en un truco tan fácil? Rátigan le había engañado una vez más. Siempre, siempre igual… solo que esta vez.

-Poniendo tus insolentes palabras en mi boca-dijo Rátigan mientras hacía girar la ruleta de la pistola- _Mate._

En ese momento el dirigible sufrió otro golpe: los autovolantes de la policía lo habían rodeado, y los agentes de policía lo estaban abordando para detener a los últimos sicarios de Rátigan que aún permanecían allí. El resto habían huido, desperdigándose por la ciudad como una plaga.

-Les habla la comisario Possible-dijo una mujer asomada desde uno de los autovolantes más grandes-tiren las armas, no vamos a dudar en disparar.

-No puedo creerlo… son nuestros-susurró uno de los agentes de policía al oído de la comisario. Ella asintió, aunque se la veía desconfiada.

-No sé, Ron… parece muy fácil…

Básil y Rátigan se miraron y el villano sonrió con una sonrisa envenenada mientras se despedía de él con la mano.

-Es triste decirlo, pero es así-dijo Rátigan fingiendo pesar. Estaba claro que estaba disfrutando mucho con aquello-siempre pensé que nos acabaríamos matando el uno al otro. Pero me he quedado solo. Tendré que buscarme un nuevo archi rival a quien odiar. Uno que no cometa errores de primero de infantil…

-Rátigan…-Básil le miró con odio, pero en sus ojos se pudo ver algo más. Miedo… y frustración. Había perdido… había fracasado… pero no podía ser, él era Básil… él nunca perdía un caso.

-¡QUEDAN DETENIDOS! ¡ESTÁN TODOS DETENIDOS!-gritaban los policías mientras tomaban todas las salas del zeppeling. Corrieron hacia la de mandos. Básil les había dicho que estaba allí.

-Adiós…

Una bala salió de la pistola de Rátigan y recorrió la estancia, yendo directa hacia Básil. Una bala, el sonido de un disparo, un ojo…

Y luego, la oscuridad…

* * *

 _THE SUBURBIAN_

 _Diario. Miércoles 3 de enero del 08. 1'5 mickeys._

 _RATIGAN CAE:_

 _EL FAMOSO CRIMINAL FUE DETENIDO ESTA NOCHE POR NUESTROS AGENTES DE POLICÍA MIENTRAS PRETENDÍA DAR UN GOLPE EN UN BANCO._

 _KIM POSSIBLE "HA SIDO POSIBLE GRACIAS AL ESFUERZO DE TODOS"_

 _Es una noticia que parece que nunca llegaría, pero esta noche lo imposible se hizo realidad: hoy a la 1: 30 de la mañana el tristemente célebre profesor Padriac Rátigan, hampón y la cabeza más buscada de Suburbia por casi diez años ha sido detenido por las fuerzas especiales de la policía, tras atracar una sucursal de la banca McPato. Todavía no se han dado demasiados detalles sobre la operación, que hasta ahora había sido un alto secreto, pero fuentes fiables apuntan a que el rey de los mafiosos se encontraba en graves apuros económicos tras la caída de la droga y las nuevas leyes anti criminales impuestas por el grupo parlamentario de la Reina Blanca. Esto podría haberlo llevado a dar un golpe contra la sucursal para refinanciarse, llevando casi un ejército de sus seguidores consigo, montados en un zeppeling de combate (foto de la izquierda). La rápida intervención de la policía que al parecer ya esperaba el golpe desde hacía días consiguió poner fin al salvaje ataque y detener a Rátigan. En estos momentos se encuentra custodiado en la sede central de la policía, en Marmóreo. Según nos ha informado la comisaria Possible el objetivo es: "juzgarlo cuanto antes. Es muy peligroso mantenerlo expuesto, debe ser ejecutado o llevado a prisión cuanto antes, porque los demás jefes criminales van a comenzar pronto a disputarse quién ocupa su puesto, y mientras él siga vivo existe el peligro de que escape". (continúa en la página 5)_

…

 _Ahora el temor principal de los policías es que se desencadene una guerra de familias. "Sí, varios capos han muerto o han sido detenidos ya en lo que llevamos de año-nos explica la comisario-aunque esto es bueno tiene un doble filo, porque cada vez que un jefe cae las aguas se agitan. Vamos a poner en marcha una nueva operación especial para proteger a los ciudadanos, y mantener Suburbia segura. La gente es nuestra principal prioridad". Aunque estas medidas de control entre las que destaca el refuerzo de unidades policiales y muchas más cámaras de vigilancia se han comenzado a instaurar pensando en posibles ataques, muchos critican a Possible y el resto del cuerpo policial la falta de seguridad de la zona roja frente a la blanca. "La población que están interesados en proteger es solo de la Torre hacia el este-ha criticado el jefe de servicios sociales, Fork-la zona roja siempre se lleva la peor parte en estas guerras de bandas, recuerden la matanza del 94. Possible y sus agentes deberían concentrarse en proteger a los trabajadores de clase humilde, que al no tener el crédito suficiente, no interesamos"._

 _De un modo u otro la ciudad experimentará cambios en estas próximas semanas mientras el primer mes del año 8 se presenta más difícil pero también con más esperanza que nunca. "Habrá más detenciones próximamente-anuncia Possible, muy segura de sí misma-es posible que los principales clanes hayan sido desmantelados… pronto"._

 _En la página 16 hablamos con la comisario Possible de la corrupción policial en Suburbia._

 _En la página 20 una rápida biografía de Rátigan, y sus secuaces más buscados._

 _En la página 27 el análisis de nuestros expertos sobre la situación actual del crimen._

 _En la página 39 el corazón: la Reina Blanca cumplirá treinta años, y ha anunciado que será "la fiesta de la década". Detalles sobre su graciosa Majestad y los planes para el futuro aniversario._

* * *

-Bien, no dice nada nuestro…-el agente Long dejó el periódico sobre la mesa mientras miraba a los agentes Powers, Trigger y Perry, muy serio. Una vez más el D23 había actuado con suficiente rapidez como para desaparecer de las noticias y las investigaciones policiales. Pero esta vez les había costado muy caro: habían perdido su edificio principal y a todos sus jefes. La organización se desmoronaba rápidamente. No corría tanto peligro desde su creación hacía cincuenta años.

-Si viviese Cobra, él podría haberse hecho con el mando…-murmuró Powers, que aunque nunca había mostrado aprecio al agente Burbujas veía en él el único líder posible para suceder a Monogram-ahora…

-Ahora él no está, y debemos ocuparnos nosotros-dijo Long secamente-reorganizaremos las bases… en un mes calculo que podremos…

-No es tan sencillo, los agentes están escondidos y no saben qué hacer-le interrumpió Powers-debemos esperar a la reunión de esta tarde para… recibir instrucciones.

-Tal vez sería mejor… desaparecer por un tiempo-sugirió el agente Trigger. Long negó. Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. El D23 controlaba Suburbia. Ya había tenido que ocultarse otras veces, permanecer inactivo para que nadie supiese de él. Pero con una guerra de bandas aproximándose, eran más necesarios que nunca.

-¿Tú qué opinas, agente P?-le preguntó Long a Perry, que releía la portada del periódico de brazos cruzados.

- _Kkkkkkkkkl…-_ respondió él.

-Sí… ya me parecía-dijo Long, antes de aproximarse a la ventana de la base Eco para contemplar la ciudad. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Quizás la muerte de sus jefes… quizás Rátigan…

* * *

...

* * *

Tres meses acababan de pasar tras la última misión que les había encomendado Gantz: Lilo estaba muerta, Sebastián, Timón y Pumbaa también, y el resto de participantes supervivientes, como siempre, veían más claro que nunca que no podrían sobrevivir mucho más. Tal vez su próxima misión fuese la última…

A no ser que alguien consiguiese los cien puntos, claro. Esa era ahora la mayor obsesión de Jim. Él tenía ya más de cincuenta puntos. Doblarlos en menos de tres misiones era ahora su único objetivo. Después de todo, si había sobrevivido ya cinco… ¿por qué no conseguiría aguantar por lo menos cinco más?

-Hmpf… hmpf…-el chico se quitó la chaqueta del kimono dejando su musculoso torso al aire mientras daba golpes a la mano del babuino, que frenaba todos sus ataques sin apenas molestarse. Rafiki esquivó la patada voladora de Jim, le agarró del tobillo y le tiró al suelo.

-Golpe muy predecibles Jim… adelanta, adelanta… más rápido que el pensamiento…-Jim dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se reincorporó saltando nuevamente contra Rafiki y tratando de darle un oi-zuki pero el babuino le agarró del brazo y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza lo volvió a derrotar.

-¡Au!-Jim notó el peso de sus costillas amortiguado por la lona sobre la que estaban entrenando. Rafiki se sentó encima suyo, satisfecho, y cuando Jim trató de golpearlo nuevamente le sujetó de los puños, impidiéndole moverse-¡Suéltame!-exclamó el chico agitando sus muñecas, frustrado. Rafiki negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan vulnerable. Ahora mismo podría acabar contigo, sin remordimiento alguno. Yo…-dio un salto y se colocó encima de su bastón manteniendo un delicado equilibrio-yo soy el rayo… yo soy el fuego.

-¡YIAH!-Jim le pegó una patada al palo tratando de tirar a Rafiki de él. Rafiki dio una voltereta en el aire, luego se posó sobre la cabeza del chico y haciendo presión le derribó, para dar un tercer salto y volver a colocarse en el palo antes de que este se cayera. Jim se reincorporó, jadeando, mientras el babuino reía escandalosamente.

-Ajajajajajaja… kkkkkkk… jijijijiji-se burló el mono señalando a Jim como un niño pequeño-¡te he vencido, te he vencido! ¡Te volví a vencer!

-¡Venga ya!-el chico sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor de la nuca con una toalla. Rafiki bajó de su palo y le miró con orgullo.

-Pero… estás mejorando-reconoció-ahora hasta aguantas un asalto.

-Gracias-respondió Jim con una sonrisa sarcástica-algo es algo.

-A mí me parece que lo haces estupendamente Jim. ¡Sigue así!-le animó Kronk.

-¡Sí, sí, exactamente! ¡No hay que rendirse nunca!-apoyó Birdwell.

-Bueno, bueno, la clase no ha terminado-dijo Rafiki levantando su palo amenazante hacia sus otros dos alumnos-¡ahora vamos a ensayar una nueva coreografía de golpes! ¡Atentos todos, u os uso como saco de boxeo!

Jim, Kronk y Birdwell se colocaron en fila e imitaron a Rafiki en los golpes de kung fu que el mono practicaba. Un puño, luego el otro, patada, giro, directo a la mandíbula… Rafiki era un maestro exigente, pero efectivo. Mientras notaba el pelo empapado de sudor pegársele a la frente Jim se sintió satisfecho. Estaba aprendiendo más en tres meses con aquel mono que cualquier asignatura del colegio en más de diez años. Por otra parte sus compañeros de clase, Birdwell y Kronk, eran muy simpáticos y le estaban ayudando mucho.

Hay que decir que a Jim le chocó mucho reencontrarse con Kronk el primer día de clases. Sobre todo porque el ex guardaespaldas de Yzma parecía no reconocerle.

-¡Tú!-Jim estaba sentado en un cojín meditando con Rafiki, pero al ver a Kronk entrar y dejar su mochila a un lado de incorporó de golpe, listo para defenderse. ¿Vendría a por venganza tras la muerte de su jefa? Pero no era así.

-¡Kronk no es responsable de lo que ocurrió!-había chillado Birdwell. Ella era, al parecer, la nueva novia del musculoso pero descerebrado criminal-¡Kronk se arrepiente mucho de todo lo que hizo cuando trabajó con Yzma, ella le obligó y no hay nada más que hablar!

-Bueno, en realidad no me obligó, pero sí que me arrepiento…-reconoció Kronk avergonzado-yo necesitaba el dinero… e Yzma era mejor jefa de lo que pensáis…

-Tranquilo Kronkipu-Birdwell tomó de los mofletes a su novio y se los estrujó enternecida-yo te entiendo. No te pasará nada cariño…

Jim recordó la frase que solía decir Sarah, "siempre hay un roto para un descosido". Desde luego Kronk había encontrado su media naranja. El muchacho contempló divertido como los dos jóvenes tonteaban y Birdwell le daba un fuerte beso a Kronk, que sonreía complacido.

-Siento mucho lo que pudimos hacerte, en serio-le dijo Kronk a Jim encogiéndose de hombros, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. A parte de ayudar a su jefa a capturarlo y casi matarlo, no había hecho casi nada-pero te aseguro que si puedo te lo compensaré… ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

Jim miró a Kronk con frialdad.

-No hace falta que hagas nada, déjalo-le había dicho. Iba a clases con Rafiki para aprender a luchar y defenderse en condiciones. Lo demás le daba todo igual.

Sin embargo con las semanas su relación con Kronk había ido cambiando. Él era tan simple pero también entrañable, y era imposible que a Jim no le cayera simpático. Kronk llevaba algunas comidas de la nueva dieta vegetariana que estaba probando para tomar al final de las exhaustivas sesiones de entrenamiento y Jim pudo comprobar que era un excelente chef.

-Es arroz con tofu y verduras-le explicó Kronk a Jim mientras abría el táper esa noche y le pasaba la comida. Jim la engulló agradecido. Se moría de hambre después de que Rafiki le hubiese obligado a hacer doscientas flexiones para terminar.

-¿Quieres agua?-Birdwell, sentada al lado de su novio, le ofreció un botellín a Jim, que el chico aceptó también gustoso. Jim sabía que ambos se esforzaban por compensarle por el daño hecho por Kronk en el pasado. Pero no hacía falta. En realidad él ya lo había olvidado.

-Y… ¿cómo va lo del trabajo?-le preguntó Jim a Kronk mientras se echaba el agua por la cabeza, notando el refrescante líquido reanimarle.

-Bueno, he conseguido un carnet falso-respondió él con su habitual sonrisa simplona en el rostro-mira…

Le enseñó un carnet con una foto suya en el que ponía "Tronk".

-¿Tronk? ¿En serio?-Jim arqueó una ceja mientras contenía la risa.

-Vale para despistarles, y con eso ya me han hecho varias entrevistas-explicó Kronk, risueño-verás, antes me buscaban más, sobre todo porque creían que yo había vendido las drogas de Yzma… esas que hacían a la gente ver elefantes… pero no fui yo. Pero ahora que están con todo lo de las bandas bueno, se han olvidado de mí… así que es el momento de empezar una nueva vida. Queremos… conseguir dinero suficiente para irnos de aquí…

-Vaya…-Jim asintió lentamente mientras meditaba la idea. Él también querría marcharse y dejar Suburbia atrás. Pero irse a vivir a otra ciudad estado no era tan sencillo. Para empezar había que conseguir la ciudadanía, y eso valía una pasta…

-No hablemos de eso ahora…-dijo Birdwell apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su "Kronkipu" para descansar.

-Perdona cariño…-Kronk deposito un suave beso en la frente de Birdwell mientras la acariciaba su negro cabello-ella me hace querer ser mejor, Jim.

-Ya lo veo-asintió él mientras se limpiaba el tofe con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Tú tienes novia Jim?-le preguntó Birdwell curiosa.

-Oh, sí…-él no se esperaba esa pregunta-sí bueno, yo… sí…

En realidad si la tenía. Pronto haría cuatro meses desde que salía con Bella, ya era más tiempo de lo que había durado cualquiera de sus otras relaciones. En teoría debía estar emocionado… pero no era del todo así.

-Cuando la ves, sabes que es la persona-dijo Kronk perdiéndose en los ojos de Birdwell-no sé cómo explicarlo, es raro… bueno, en realidad no sé cómo explicar casi nada-admitió humildemente. Birdwell le miraba emocionada-pero lo sabes… el… el mundo se detiene y tú la ves a ella y… y ya no puedes recordar cómo era la vida antes de haberla conocido.

-Kronkipu…-susurró Birdwell emocionada, antes de abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso.

-Ay madre mía…-Rafiki estaba recogiendo las colchonetas mientras los escuchaba hablar. Le lanzó a Jim una elocuente mirada antes de irse a sentar con ellos y coger también su ración de arroz con tofe-el amor está muy bien… pero yo prefiero la buena comida.

-Bueno, se pueden tener las dos cosas en una-dijo Birdwell pestañeando tontamente mientras miraba a Kronk.

-¿En serio?-respondió él sin entenderla.

-Rafiki, la semana que viene no podremos venir… Kronkipu y yo vamos a pasar la semana con mis padres-explicó Birdwell. El mono asintió.

-Muy bien, muy bien, pasadlo bien-dijo mientras atacaba su cuenco-te voy a tener para mí solo Jim… te va a doler hasta el pelo.

-Ja, ya me lo veía venir-bromeó él, y todos rieron. Jim se acomodó en el cojín sobre el que estaba sentado, y miró a sus compañeros y profesor sonriendo. Se sentía a gusto con ellos. Aquellas clases de defensa y artes marciales se habían convertido en la mejor parte de su semana. Y estaban siendo semanas muy duras.

-¿Vas por ahí salvando a la gente para hacer propaganda de tus clases?-le preguntó Jim a Rafiki con malicia. El mono apagó las luces del gimnasio mientras reía entre dientes, y luego salió de allí acompañado de Jim. El hotel donde se hospedaba Rafiki le dejaba aquella sala para entrenar con sus alumnos. El babuino seguía hospedándose allí gracias al dinero que cobraba por las clases de defensa. A parte del grupo de Jim, Kronk y Birdwell daba clase a cinco grupos más, incluido uno de niños muy numeroso, así que el negocio le iba bastante bien.

-Recuerda Jim, si algo se te da bien, nunca lo hagas gratis-dijo Rafiki mientras caminaba erguido apoyándose en su bastón-¿has meditado esta semana, como te dije?

-Sí…-él desvió la mirada. Meditar le costaba mucho. Cada vez que lo hacía, empezaban a venirle pensamientos angustiosos, y caras del pasado. Caras como la de Silver… y como la de Lilo…

-Meditar es muy importante Jim. Es parte del proceso-explicó Rafiki.

-Pero no me funciona… -Jim decidió sincerarse-me preocupa que lo que estemos haciendo no sea suficiente…

-Preocupándote por una sola hoja no verás todo el árbol-sentenció Rafiki con sabiduría- no pienses que no pasa nada simplemente porque no veas crecimiento. Las grandes cosas crecen en silencio.

-Sí, veo que tienes un arsenal de proverbios-ironizó Jim, haciéndole reír de nuevo.

-Bueno… eso tampoco te vendría mal aprenderlo-dijo Rafiki-No subestimes el poder de las palabras.

-¿Algún día llegaré a ser capaz de pelear como tú?-preguntó Jim sin poder ocultar su emoción-es que… dijiste que te irías en unos meses…

-Sí ¿y qué?

-Pues qué… en unos meses no podré pelear como tú…

-Sí ¿y qué?

-Pues…-Jim empezaba a mosquearse-que entonces no aprenderé a pelear como tú.

-Puedes aprender tu solo. Yo solo te dejo las bases-replicó el babuino con calma.

-No creo que pueda…-empezó Jim, pero Rafiki le interrumpió.

-¿Quieres que te dé?-le amenazó, señalando la vara. Jim ya tenía varios chichones para recordar que no debía provocar a la vara, así que no dijo nada-tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Jim. Solo tienes que entenderlo.

-Ya…-Jim hundió los puños en la cazadora, cansado. Luego se acercó a coger su _Solaryum_ , que había guardado en una alargada taquilla del gimnasio. En una bolsa llevaba el kimono que se había comprado hacía unos meses al empezar las clases. El gimnasio contaba también con unas duchas donde él y Kronk se aseaban después de cada sesión.

-Hasta la próxima clase Jim-dijo Rafiki mientras el chico le pagaba los quince mickeys.

-Sí…-dijo él sonriendo-hasta la próxima.

Eran las ocho de la tarde. Aún tenía tiempo de ir a hacer su visita semanal antes de que cerraran. Jim se despidió de Rafiki una última vez mientras arrancaba su fiel tabla de surf y echaba a volar por el cielo de Suburbia.

Aquellas últimas semanas estaban siendo de locos. Jim no paraba, y aun así se sentía mejor que nunca. Quizás fuera el alivio de seguir con vida lo que lo impulsaba a hacer todo aquello. O a lo mejor solo era el dolor por la muerte de Lilo…

Había conseguido un trabajo en una taberna similar a la que había trabajado con Silver: era camarero, y tenía el turno de tarde de lunes a viernes. Le pagaban bien porque era joven y bien parecido. Jim había sorprendido al dueño al memorizarse todos los menús con leerlos solo una vez. A parte de este trabajo que le ocupaba toda la semana Jim daba clases particulares a los hijos de los Banks de matemáticas, gracias a que él le había contratado a raíz de una posterior conversación con el señor Banks en el banco. El chico había aceptado no solo por el generoso pago que George Banks le ofrecía por impartirlas, sino también porque eso le permitiría volver a encontrarse con Mary Poppins, con la que aún tenía una conversación pendiente. Sin embargo según le había dicho el señor Banks Mary Poppins estaba de baja temporal por enfermedad, así que no pudo verla. Cabe añadir que ni George ni su esposa recordaban nada en absoluto de los traumáticos sucesos ocurridos el día de Navidad con Oogie Boogie. El borrador de memoria de Cobra Burbujas funcionaba perfectamente, al igual que con su madre.

-¿Y dónde está Lilo?-le preguntó Jean la primera clase. Jim cerró los ojos. Ya se esperaba algo así.

-Ella… bueno…-no podía decirles la verdad. Era mejor ahorrarles ese dolor-está bien, como todos. Está… está en su casa.

-¿Con Stitch?-preguntó Michael interesado-¡tenía un perro súper chulo! Bueno, no era un perro, era un experimento genético, ella nos lo contó…

-Ya…

Jim no sabía que había sido de Stitch ni dónde estaría ahora mismo. Tampoco sabía a quién preguntar, según sabía Nanny y David habían dejado Suburbia. Le resultaba muy doloroso hablar de Lilo. Pasaba largas horas por la noche desvelado, pensando en ella. Jim ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar a su amiga, pero el terror seguía ahogándolo por las noches, al igual que el sentimiento de culpa. La terrible pregunta, la duda de lo que podría haber sido y no fue. ¿Y si él no hubiera atropellado aquella noche al doctor Dawson? ¿Y si él la hubiera salvado de Oogie aquella noche? Era demasiado doloroso ni siquiera para explicarlo.

-No puedes culparte de eso…-Bella era la única con quién había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, una noche tras despertarse en mitad del sueño a su lado-tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste Jim… no fue culpa de nadie, de ninguno de nosotros… solo de Oogie Boogie…

También con sus amigos Jim se encontraba extraño. Aunque no era para menos. El grupo de hermanos estaba cada vez más separado, sobre todo desde que a Peter le habían ingresado. Y eso nos lleva a la visita de las ocho…

Jim dejó la tabla en el aparcamiento del hospital y entró con paso ligero. Ya se conocía el camino hasta la habitación.

El asilo de Witzed había entrado en quiebra al morir su director, Monsieur D'Arque, y fugarse el tercer preso, una tal Sally, también del bloque 0. En teoría el estado rojo debía hacerse cargo de refinanciarlo, pero en lugar de eso el gobierno de la Reina Roja había mandado sacar a los enfermos de Witzed e internarlos en todos los hospitales posibles (como si la sanidad no fuese ya suficientemente mal). En cuanto a los psicópatas más peligrosos, habían ido directos a la prisión de Salazem Grum, la infame cárcel de Suburbia.

Debido a esto Peter se encontraba ahora tratado en un hospital público, ya que sufría ataques repentinos de nervios, paranoia y había intentado suicidarse en su cuarto, colgándose de su propio cinturón.

-¿Qué tal, colega?-Jim se asomó lentamente por la puerta de la sala. Peter estaba allí, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y atado con varias sujeciones para que no se pudiera escapar. Ver a su amigo en aquel estado fue una de las cosas más impactantes que Jim era capaz de recordar, y eso que había visto cosas inolvidables aquel año, como un reino submarino, un tío devorado vivo por un cocodrilo o incluso a sí mismo transformado en una cría de tigre.

Peter no respondió. Su rostro inexpresivo estaba muy pálido, y más delgado que nunca. Por la vena le entraba un tubo que le inyectaba un líquido de sustento. Al no poder comprar drogas los ataques se multiplicaban, aunque también era seguro que los ataques habían empezado debido al consumo de las mismas. Oogie Boogie y la terrible matanza que había tenido lugar el 25 de diciembre en casa de los Darling solo habían sido el golpe final para que la frágil mente del chico se deshiciera en pedacitos.

-Te… te he echado de menos…-dijo Jim sentándose al lado de Peter y forzando una sonrisa-hoy en clase… ha sido la polla… la Casamentera estaba corrigiendo… y hemos abierto una ventana… se le han volado todos los exámenes… se ha cagado en nosotros tío…-Jim rió, intentando animarle. Los médicos le habían dicho que eso era muy importante. Y aunque él se esforzaba al máximo, no veía en los ojos de Peter esperanza posible. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban apagados, y era difícil para Jim recordar un rostro más triste y desgraciado que el de su amigo.

Jim siguió hablando un rato intentando recordar anécdotas que pudieran gustarle a su amigo, pero tampoco había muchas que contar. La semana pasaba lenta y tortuosa también para él, y con tantas desgracias le resultaba muy difícil incluso sonreír. ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo? ¿Para qué? Pero Jim pensaba en Lilo… y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar. No pensaba desperdiciar su vida porque las cosas no fuesen como él quería. Podía sacar ventajas de la adversidad, si se esforzaba.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de que volvería a verla. De un modo u otro lo haría… volvería con ella.

-Tío… tienes que recuperarte-dijo Jim posando su mano en la de Peter. Él seguía mirando al techo sin pestañear. ¿Lo estaría si quiera escuchando?-no… no puedes dejar que te venza… eres Peter Pan tú… tú metiste el gol con el que ganamos la copa… ¿te acuerdas? Tú me hiciste cogerme mi primer ciego… eres mi hermano Peter… no te hundas…

Jim se sentía cada vez menos unido a todos sus amigos. Con Tarzán, en teoría su mejor amigo, apenas hablaba, y con Gastón no quería ni tratar. Solo él había ido a ver a Peter cada semana. Flynn había ido una vez, y no parecía que fuera a volver. Los otros dos ni siquiera se habían pasado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todo estaba… cambiando?

-Nosotros ya le advertimos de que le acabaría pasando esto-le había dicho Tarzán duramente una tarde, después de explicarle que no podía ir porque "no tenía tiempo".

Jim suspiró mientras seguía observando a Peter. Transcurrida una hora se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Otras veces esperaba a que la enfermera lo echara al llegar las nueve, pero ahora no tenía ni siquiera ánimos.

-Volveré la semana que viene, el viernes-le dijo Jim a Peter, dándole una palmada en el hombro. El siguió igual-vamos… ten… ten…

"Ten fe". No fue capaz de decirlo, le sonaba ridículo. Salió de allí cabizbajo, y recuperando su tabla se dispuso a volver a casa. Estaba hasta arriba de deberes, pero pasaba bastante de ellos. A Jim el curso le daba totalmente igual. Si seguía yendo al Porter es porque su madre lo estaba obligando.

Jim se dio una vuelta por toda la ciudad en su tabla. El calor regresaba rápidamente, cuando acabase el mes y empezase mayo las temperaturas comenzarían a subir, y para junio seguramente sería insoportable. Jim llevaba bien el calor, estaba acostumbrado, pero lo llevaría mejor en la playa. Aunque aún debían dinero al banco Jim suponía que si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, con él llevando más dinero a casa gracias al trabajo extra y su madre en buena forma, ese año si tendrían verano. No todo era malo. Solo había que trabajar por mejorarlo.

Jim besó a su madre en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto, donde se descalzó y se echó en la cama frotándose los pies dolorido. En una de sus patadas giratorias en clase de Rafiki le había dado un tirón. El chico hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que empezaba el fin de semana. Había quedado con Bella para cenar. A él le apetecía volver a la discoteca, hacía tiempo que no iba por allí, pero a ella no le gustaba, y él lo respetaba por encima de todo. Había intentado llevarla una vez y bailar con ella pero a Bella le daba demasiada vergüenza y además le agobiaba el clima agobiante del Decas, así que terminaron por salirse y dar un paseo por el parque.

Esa noche en la cena Jim pensaba decirle algo. Iba a ser muy duro. Pero debía hacerlo. Porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Y sabía que se estaba equivocando.

Jim quería dejar a Bella. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería herir sus sentimientos, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba, y él a ella la quería también. El problema era que… bueno… a Ariel la quería más. Y por más que quisiera, ella no se iba de su cabeza. No podía seguir viviendo si seguía atormentándolo el recuerdo de ella. Pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de pasar página. El dolor no disminuía con el tiempo. Solo aumentaba.

* * *

-Nno, no hay problema, puedo hacer turno de tarde… nno claro…-Ariel sostenía su interfono nuevo mientras yacía tumbada en la cama, intentando contenerse-claro Tala, yo estaré… no, no, claro que no… nnnnnnm… gracias…

La pelirroja se sujetó el cabello con la mano libre mientras intentaba contenerse y no gemir. De cintura para abajo Aladdín la había desnudado, y estaba manteniendo una "conversación" con su entrepierna. El chico movía la lengua con endiablado ritmo mientras a Ariel se le coloreaban las mejillas y cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse. La voz de su jefa de tiendas, Tala, apenas le daba sentido, y no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Aladdín la acarició los muslos mientras seguía comiéndosela y su barba la hacía cosquillas en su sexo.

En aquellos dos últimos meses que llevaban saliendo Ariel había aprendido muchas cosas. Sobre el amor, sobre los chicos y sobre el sexo. Se sentía mucho más adulta y preparada para la vida, mucho más valiente y sobre todo mucho más importante. Como si su vida valiera, porque él estaba en ella. Y eso secretamente la preocupaba… porque Ariel sabía bien que, antes o después sus caminos se iban a separar.

-Ven aquí…-la pelirroja colgó el teléfono y acarició a Aladdín detrás de las orejas como a un cachorro. Él se levantó con restos de los fluidos de ella aún en la barba, y relamiéndose la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, te quiero…-repetía constantemente.

-"Ya…"-pensó Ariel. Le adoraba cuando estaba así de cariñoso, eran los mejores momentos. Pero sabía que eso de "te quiero" no era del todo verdad.

Hacía dos semanas que estaban viviendo juntos, y el placer había llegado a ser tan intenso para Ariel que incluso ya lo contemplaba como algo habitual. Todas las mañanas Aladdín al despertaba con besos e intentaba que se quedase con él en la cama mientras ella corría a cambiarse para ir al trabajo. Todas las tardes él la estaba esperando, con una sorpresa distinta, y ella sabía lo que vendría después. Y vaya… lo que venía después era indescriptible.

 _-Buenas noches señorita… su cena está preparada-le había dicho Aladdín una noche al llegar: había una mesa con velas puestas pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo y una suculenta cena preparada. Él llevaba solo unos estrechos calzoncillos negros que le remarcaban su redondo trasero, una pajarita en el cuello y mangas de camarero. Ariel había tirado el bolso al suelo y fue hacia él, pero Aladdín se lo había impedido._

 _-Primero, la comida-le dijo el chico conduciéndola hacia la mesa-yo fui camarero hace tiempo… ¿lo sabías? Aunque me echaron por robar la caja registradora._

 _-Que malo eres…-le picó Ariel, que ya sabía perfectamente cómo tratarle. Aladdín sonrió débilmente mientras la servía una deliciosa sopa de pescado, y luego se quedaba observándola mientras comía-¿y… Abú?_

 _-Está en mi piso, le he dejado ahí hoy. Te manda recuerdos-dijo Aladdín mientras la acercaba el pan, servicial-¿señorita, querría un poco de vino?_

 _-Sí por favor-agradeció Ariel mientras se lo servía en una copa y se lo llevaba a sus rosados labios. Estaba muy fuerte-gra… gracias… y… ¿qué tal hoy?_

 _-No debe hablar con los camareros, señorita-dijo Aladdín guiñándola un ojo. Luego se acercó a su oído haciéndola temblar con su voz-ahora coma… deje sitio para el postre.._

 _Continuaron charlando de trivialidades relatándose cada uno su día mientras Ariel notaba cada vez más la urgencia de probarle a él. Finalmente en el postre Aladdín la sirvió una tarta de nata, y se colocó la guinda en los labios._

 _-Disculpe camarero… quisiera también eso…-dijo Ariel señalando la guinda. Él sonrió mientras se sentaba en el friegaplatos y se pasaba las manos por fornido pecho._

 _-Ven…-la incitó, enseñándole la guinda. Ariel se limpió la boca con la servilleta, dudosa, y finalmente se levantó. Se acercó al chico y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aladdín la tomo de las mejillas y acercándola la besó, pasándole la guinda. Ariel notó el fuerte sabor del muchacho mientras acariciaba su torso ya sin control y dejaba que él la cogiera por las piernas y la tumbase sobre la mesa._

 _-Nnnng… la propina…-gruñó Aladdín mientras le abría el escote a Ariel y comenzaba a besarla en las tetas. La chica comenzó a gemir mientras le enroscaba con las piernas y hacía que se rozasen sus intimidades, excitándolo. Ariel había aprendido muchos trucos que sabían que le daban placer a él, y sabía cómo gustarle-Ooooooh, sí… ooooooh…_

 _Aladdín le puso la nata de la tarta a Ariel en la boca y se la comió descaradamente en un ávido beso. Luego la dio la vuelta y bajándose los calzoncillos se dispuso a entrar en caliente._

 _-¡AAAAAH! ¡Allladdín…!-gimoteó Ariel notándole penetrarla mientras él la besaba de la espalda y la sujetaba-¡Espera… aaaaaah!_

 _-Vamos…-él se mantuvo así un rato pero luego la volteó y continuó su penetración mientras la besaba nuevamente en los pechos. Ariel le besó también por todo el cuerpo. Le era imposible distinguir ya sus dos cuerpos, estaba tan obnubilada por el intenso placer que el árabe la proporcionaba que apenas si podía respirar._

 _Las velas y platos se cayeron al suelo mientras la mesa se zarandeaba con violencia debido a las embestidas de Aladdín y los escandalosos gemidos de Ariel resonaban por toda la casa._

 _-¡Ooooooooooh…!-él se movió ligeramente para un lado mientras levantaba una de las piernas de la chica, profundizando más la penetración._

 _-¡OH! ¡SIGUE! ¡OH SIGUE!-Ariel le arañó la espalda con fuerza mientras él la sacudía bestialmente hasta llegar al clímax. A veces ella se avergonzaba de su propia falta de pudor cuando le suplicaba de aquella forma, cuando ni se reconocía a sí misma cayendo a los pies de él. Pero no era capaz de resistirlo. Y él actuaba del mismo modo. Aladdín pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ella, no había tiempo para amigos ni para trabajos. Podía ser que realmente… fuesen el uno para el otro._

 _-Ooooooh…-se quedaron el uno encima del otro, mientras Aladdín dejaba caer la cabeza en la mesa, descansando, y Ariel le acariciaba lentamente las nalgas, pensativa. Se sentía satisfecha. Pero había veces que pensaba en él… y no se encontraba a gusto…_

Posteriormente a esa escena habían empezado a vivir juntos, ella se había cortado la larga melena pelirroja que ahora llevaba por los hombros y él se había dejado una leve barba que le daba un aspecto todavía más atractivo. Ariel le observaba mientras Aladdín arreglaba una lámpara. Antes prefería morirse que llamar a un técnico ¡ni que él no hubiese tenido que arreglar la única bombilla de su antiguo piso en ocasiones!

-Por mis huevos que esto funciona…-dijo Aladdín concentrado mientras atornillaba la nueva bombilla-prueba ahora…

Ariel presionó el interruptor ¡si, ahora funcionaba!

-Toma, joder-el chico sonrió y se dispuso a recoger las herramientas que había sacado, mientras Ariel le observaba embelesada. Sí, estaba enamorada, no había duda. Pero sin embargo Jim…

Se giró, furiosa, y se metió en su cuarto. ¡Estaba harta de pensar en Jim! Y sin embargo cada vez lo hacía más. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y cada vez sentía más la necesidad de volverlo a ver. Cuando estaba con Aladdín conseguía olvidarlo. La atracción que sentían el uno hacia el otro, lo mucho que se reían juntos, y lo a gusto que se sentía a su lado la hacía sentir bien. Pero con Jim… con Jim todo era diferente. Simplemente había sido diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que hubiese estado. Ahora lo sabía.

-"Basta ya…-Ariel se miró en el espejo, echándose el ahora corto cabello hacia un lado. Ahora se maquillaba, la habían enseñado sus amigas del trabajo-no quiero seguir con esto… Aladdín es mi novio… yo… le quiero… oh, le quiero muchísimo… tengo que dejarlo…".

Algunas noches Aladdín perdía su vigor acostumbrado, y sentado en un sillón miraba por la ventana de la terraza a los altos rascacielos de Suburbia y las luces de los autovolantes que brillaban en la oscuridad, mientras se vaciaba una botella de cerveza. Ariel veía la tristeza en los ojos del chico. Y sabía que estaba pensando en ella. En la otra. Aladdín ya la había hablado de Yasmín varias veces, también cuando no eran todavía novios. Ariel sabía que ella había desaparecido, y que él la había buscado desesperadamente, poniendo en peligro su vida pero sin conseguir nada. Ariel pensaba que él simplemente la recordaba pero ya se había olvidado de ella. Pero una noche le escuchó hablar en sueños, susurrar su nombre. Pues claro que seguía enamorado. Y seguía buscándola…

Aquella noche, más que nunca, Ariel pensaba en que necesitaban hablar. De muchas cosas…

-Oooooooh sí… baja, baja…-dijo él. Ariel estaba encima ahora, y sujetándola él con sus morenas manos la hacía ascender y descender a un cada vez más descontrolado compás-joder nena… joder… tú sí que sabes…

Ariel gimoteó de un modo muy agudo. Sabía que eso le ponía todavía más cachondo. A veces se comportaba como su perra, pero no le importaba hacerlo. Se sentía bien complaciéndole. Y aún mejor cuando él la complacía a ella, como en esos momentos. Ariel se había puesto un atrevido conjunto compuesto por un sujetador negro de látex, medias de red y botas también negras aquella noche, sin que él lo supiera, y cuando Aladdín la estaba buscando había aparecido en la puerta, apoyada en el marco, subiendo y bajando como si fuese una barra. A él le había faltado tiempo para lanzarse encima suyo y rasgarle las medias de red.

-Oooooooh… ¡ahora…! ¡OOOOOOOoooh!-Aladdín terminó de correrse en el interior de la chica que ahogó un fuerte gemido mientras estiraba los brazos, y finalmente terminaron el coito. Ariel se tumbó al lado suyo y le acarició lentamente el pene mientras él la daba suaves besos en los hombros. Aladdín llevó también su mano a la vulva de ella y la fue introduciendo lentamente.

-Nunca… cambiarás…-susurró Ariel. Aladdín la guiñó un ojo y luego la mordió levemente en el cuello, raspándola con la barba.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-preguntó con voz gutural-te gusto así… ¿no?

-Sí…-Ariel le acarició el vello del pecho y luego subió las manos desde el pene a los abdominales-te quiero…

Aladdín sonrió y la acarició la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti…

Ariel se mordió el labio mientras continuaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Aladdín. Se lo conocía ya tanto. No había una parte suya que no hubiese besado. Podía situar sus lunares, podría incluso dibujarlo de memoria. Aladdín pasó a masajearla lentamente los senos mientras seguía mirándola con sus vivaces ojos castaños.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada…-mintió ella. Aladdín siguió a lo suyo mientras Ariel cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al placer de los sentidos ¿cuántos orgasmos se podía llegar a tener en una sola noche? Amaba el cuerpo humano…

-En realidad si…-reconoció ella finalmente. No supo por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aladdín detuvo lentamente las manos de su masaje, y se quedó mirándola. La barba le daba un aspecto más maduro. Y era más difícil averiguar qué era lo que pensaba, pues sus expresiones eran mucho más veladas.

-¿Y en qué piensas?-preguntó acariciando las piernas de la chica.

-Yo…-ella no sabía cómo decirlo "En Jim". No, no podía soltárselo así. Por favor, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué podía darle Jim que Aladdín no pudiera? Él árabe la amaba, la cuidaba a todas horas y era muy cariñoso con ella. Y cada vez que la tocaba, con cada beso, la hacía sentir en el Cielo. No, Jim no podía hacerla sentir nada de eso. Eran totalmente incompatible.

-Pienso… no sé cómo decírtelo…-Ariel se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada-es que… bueno, en fin… pensaba en… en que haremos después…

-¿Después?-Aladdín tensó las cejas, sin comprender.

-Quiero decir… que ahora estamos juntos y… ¿y luego?

Aladdín no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Lo cierto era que él también lo había estado pensando, y mucho. Había llegado incluso a tratar de olvidarse de Yasmín. Quería empezar una nueva vida con Ariel. Una vida en la que el amor fuese posible, y en la que todo le fuera bien.

-Pues…-el chico rehuyó la mirada de Ariel por primera vez desde que ella le conocía-no sé… vas un poco rápido… ¿no te parece?

Ariel observó a Aladdín que se sentó en la cama y abrazó la almohada, malhumorado. Con lo bien que estaban. Ella siempre tenía que sacar a relucir los problemas del futuro, los miedos, las incomprensiones. ¿No podían enrollarse en paz, disfrutar de la vida sin más preocupaciones?

-Aladdín…-Ariel tenía coger las fuerzas necesarias para hablar, pero no sabía si podía. No quería que él se enfadara con ella-a ti… aún te gusta ella… y yo…

-Sigues pensando en Jim-completó él, dándola la espalda. Ariel tartamudeó. Vaya, eso era nuevo.

-Yo… yo…

Aladdín levantó una mano con calma.

-Lo sé… siempre… siempre lo he sabido… desde el momento en que crucé esta puerta-dijo. Ariel se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo tapó, avergonzada.

-Aladdín yo… no sé… no sé qué hacer-dijo angustiada. No quería dejarle. Le amaba. Pero aun así…

-Jim… tiene novia-la recordó Aladdín mientras la acariciaba la piernas. Ariel asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé pero… aun así yo… no puedo dejar de pensarlo… ¿y si solo me estoy obsesionando? Creo que solo queremos lo que no podemos tener-razonó. Eso era algo que Attina le había dicho cuando vivían en Atlántica, cuando ella había manifestado su deseo de dejar el mar y vivir en tierra. Pero ahora que vivía en Suburbia Ariel no quería regresar al mar, así que no era un simple capricho por llevar la contraria. Ella sabía lo que quería… siempre lo había querido.

-¿Y… y tú?-le preguntó la pelirroja a Aladdín apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del chico y dejando que el la acariciara el pelo. Como le gustaba aquel tacto. Tan solo el aroma del chico ya la hacía sentirse bien.

Aladdín tardó un buen rato en contestar. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le causaba un intenso dolor.

-Yo… estoy enamorado de Yasmín, Ariel… sé que suena gay pero… la entregué mi corazón… y mi lugar es… al lado suyo-sonrió con amargura-estaba perdido… me he recorrido toda la puta ciudad, he hecho de todo… pero no puedo olvidarla… no sé… es…-se le iluminó la mirada, y eso es lo que más le dolió a Ariel de todo-es como si nuestras almas…

-Se conectaran-completó ella. Aladdín asintió lentamente. La miró y reparó que ella seguía allí, entre sus piernas.

-Sí… se conectaran…-reconoció el árabe mientras la miraba con tristeza. Ariel se reincorporó abrazándose a sí misma mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Pero yo siento que tu alma… que nosotros…

-Lo sé-Aladdín asintió, y en su rostro se reflejo el coraje-¿y por qué no? Podemos intentarlo. Estamos bien así yo… yo te quiero… me he enamorado de ti, y me gusta estar contigo más que con nadie pero… podríamos intentarlo…

Ariel asintió lentamente. Aladdín la apartó un mechón de pelo y la obligó a mirarla, poniéndose en frente suyo y sonriéndola con ánimo.

-No hay por qué preocuparse… -susurró él tomándola de la mano-podemos intentarlo…

-Pero sabes que no dará resultado…-respondió ella tomando su mano y besándola desesperadamente-tú lo sabes…

-No, eso no es cierto. Y puede… puede que ni siquiera vivamos para ello-razonó Aladdín seriamente-Ariel, Jim tiene novia… y es feliz con ella. Y Yasmín… Yasmín no sé dónde está, pero creo que después de todo lo que he hecho no podría volver a mirarla a la cara… solo quedamos tú y yo… o nos quedamos solos… y yo quiero estar contigo…

Ariel negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras una gruesa lágrima le recorría el rostro lentamente, quemándola. Entonces le puso una mano en el hombro a Aladdín, y se acercó más a él hasta que quedaron solo a unos centímetros. Ya no había mentiras, no había tras lo que esconderse. Desnudos como vinieron al mundo se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, y se habían visto en los mejores y peores momentos. Así que solo quedaba sincerarse.

-Aladdín…-susurró Ariel. Él la miró con miedo. No quería seguir… le iba a doler demasiado-tú me quieres… ¿o no?

Él respiró lentamente, mientras la miraba comiéndosela con los ojos. Las manos de los dos adolescentes se entrelazaron mientras el vínculo invisible que había entre ellos los quemaba.

-Te quiero…-respondió él, y entonces se le quebró un poco-pero… no estoy enamorado de ti…

Ariel asintió lentamente mientras sus manos soltaban las del chico. El dolor era muy fuerte. Pero ya se había enfrentado antes a él. Podía vencerlo… ¿podía?

-¿Y tú me quieres?-preguntó Aladdín impidiendo que se alejase de él y sonriéndola con aquel encantador gesto suyo.

-Estoy enamorada de Jim…-respondió Ariel. Le pareció increíble que hubiese dicho en voz alta. Pero ahora que lo hacía, lo entendía perfectamente. Sí, era verdad. Estaba enamorada de Jim. Y ahora, dicho esto… todo parecía un poquito más fácil. Al menos sus sentimientos estaban claros. Pero seguía allí, con Aladdín. Y notaba como su corazón se rompía poco a poco.

-Pero también estoy enamorada de ti-dijo Ariel, acariciándole el mentón a su chico-no quiero que esto acabe… solo quiero… que sea real…

Aladdín asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

-Necesito… necesito un trago-masculló angustiado-yo…

-Abrázame-le pidió Ariel con los ojos enrojecidos. Él estaba al borde de la cama, y se la quedó mirando con compasión. Se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas y la abrazó, dándola calor con su ancho cuerpo.

-Puede que no lo consigamos… ninguno de los dos-dijo Aladdín mientras la acariciaba el pelo y la espalda lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto. Quería tenerle, mientras aún pudiera.

-Si es así… ¿me darías otra oportunidad?-preguntó ella delicadamente. Aladdín sonrió.

-Te la doy ahora mismo, princesa-dijo. Aladdín notó la mano de él bajar por entre las sábanas y acariciarla en los muslos. Nuevamente los colores aparecieron en su rostro.

-¡Aladdín!-exclamó mientras él continuaba su trayecto y volvía una vez más a pasear los dedos por su vagina.

-¿Qué pasa? Aún estás aquí… aún eres mía…

Ariel sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le dejaba seguir con sus jugueteos. Sabía en que acabaría. Pero bueno, tampoco iba a impedirlo. Esa noche no.

-Te pregunté esto mismo hace meses… cuando empezamos-dijo Aladdín sonriendo nostálgico- ¿te acuerdas?

-Es verdad…-reconoció ella. Parecía un tiempo tan lejano. Cuanto había vivido desde entonces… cuánto había cambiado…

-Por qué no... le dices a Jim lo que sientes… de verdad… y vemos a ver qué pasa-sugirió Aladdín. Conocía bien al chico, casi tanto como a su amada pelirroja. Sabía que ambos ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y que era el momento de abrirlos.

-Jim… él me quería… pero no creo que ya lo haga-reconoció Ariel. Recordó a Bella. Era una chica maravillosa. No tenía ningún derecho a regresar y decirle la verdad a Jim. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? ¿No estaría mejor con Aladdín a su lado? Pero ya lo había dicho. Estaba enamorada de Jim. Estaba enamorada.

-Y si… me quedo sola-aventuró la chica angustiada. Aladdín negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que no soy el más indicado para decírtelo pero… un viejo amigo me dijo que lo mejor es decir siempre la verdad… porque al final así, todo estará bien. No sé. No suelo hacerlo, pero es mejor que callar tus sentimientos. Te acaban haciendo daño.

Ariel asintió lentamente. Aladdín la envolvía, protector, mientras se bebía sus lágrimas y la cubría el rostro de leves pecas con besos.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Tú que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Ariel tras soltar una risita cuando Aladdín la besó en el párpado, haciéndola cosquillas.

El árabe esbozó una triste sonrisa. No parecía probable que fuese a encontrar a Yasmín. Tendría que enfrentarse a su padre, el Sultán, y aunque corriera peligro su vida quizás no lo lograría.

-Ya veremos…-musitó finalmente-ya veremos…

Se quedaron así abrazados toda la noche. A los dos les costó mucho dormir.

* * *

-Agatha Tremaine.

La aludida recorrió la sala con su habitual paso lento y seguro, mientras observaba con arrogancia a los demás presentes, que tenían sus ojos clavados en ella. Lady Tremaine disfrutaba siendo el objeto de atención y murmullos. La hacía sentirse importante y… joven.

Se sentó en el estrado y saludó al juez con una elegante inclinación de cabeza. El viejo magistrado la devolvió el saludo, pero no la sonrió.

-Agatha Tremaine… ¿jura usted decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios?-la preguntó el abogado mientras caminaba en círculos en torno a ella.

-Claro… ya lo juré la semana pasada-recordó ella entrecruzando las piernas. Se escucharon unas risas al fondo de la sala. Se suponía que era un juicio muy serio por un asunto muy grave. Pero Anastasia y Drizella no podían evitar partirse de risa, como si estuvieran viendo una película de comedia en el cine.

-Dales mamá…-dijo Anastasia, y se la escuchó perfectamente en toda la sala. Ella y Drizella rieron hasta que su madre las asesinó con la mirada desde el estrado. Alertadas, optaron por callarse y no hacerse notar más.

-Efectivamente, usted lo juró-dijo el abogado, el señor Fausto-pero revisando sus declaraciones y las posteriormente dadas por sus hijas, hay cosas que no nos concuerdan.

Hubo un murmullo en la sala, y los miembros del jurado se miraron entre ellos con gravedad. En el extremo derecho de la sala (de cara al juez) Cenicienta permanecía con la mirada gacha, escuchando la acusación. Le había costado mucho acudir al juicio en aquellas últimas semanas, sobre todo después de que la madrastra hubiese sido llamada a declarar. Su padre estaba muerto… ella lo había matado. Fausto la creía. Mas no el juez, ni el jurado. Y la condena que la fiscalía pedía para ella era la pena capital.

-Para empezar ni mis hijas ni yo tenemos nada que ver con este asunto, así que sigue siendo ridículo e innecesario que estemos aquí-contestó Lady Tremaine, cortante. Fausto sonrió alegre de haberla conseguido molestar, mientras el juez intervenía.

-Lady Tremaine, usted ya sabe cómo funcionan los procedimientos legales. Está aquí en calidad de testigo. Y tendrá que venir todas las veces que sean necesarias-dijo con autoridad.

-Por supuesto señoría, mi intención no era ofenderle-respondió Lady Tremaine con voz sedosa-pero ya estoy consultando con mi abogado… para apelar a las autoridades correspondientes sobre este abuso.

El juez abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Aquella descarada…

Fausto continuó con su interrogatorio.

-Usted nos dijo, Agatha…

-Lady Tremaine, si no le importa.

-Lady Tremaine… usted nos dijo que no había hablado con la asesinada, Bonniface Benward, desde hacía más de tres años.

-Exactamente-replicó ella secamente.

-Sin embargo testigos oculares afirman haberlas visto juntas en un supermercado el día 20 de noviembre. ¿Eso es verdad?

Esta vez fue Lady Tremaine la que se quedó sin palabras. Sí, eso era cierto.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Me la encontré en un… en un supermercado. Apenas nos saludamos.

-Pero usted no nos dijo eso-indicó Fausto con sagacidad. Lady Tremaine le dedicó una especialmente despectiva mueca de asco.

-No lo consideré necesario. Ni siquiera me acordaba. Como ya le he dicho, apenas nos saludamos. Yo conocía poco a esa señora-dijo tamborileando los dedos.

-Era la cuñada de su esposo-recordó Fausto con paciencia.

-Si caballero, pero no la mía-respondió Lady Tremaine, cortante-venía de visita a mi casa de vez en cuando, a ver a mi hijastra. Yo apenas hablé con ella.

Desde su banco Cenicienta negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Maldita, maldita fuera aquella mujer… ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así? La había destruido la vida. Cada noche soñaba con ella. Con que podía alcanzarla… con que podía matarla… pero sabía que no debía hacerlo… no era la manera… estaba asustada, pero si mantenía la calma, aún podía salvarse… su padre no hubiera querido que lo echase todo a perder. Debía luchar por su vida…

-No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo mamá-murmuró Drizella, malhumorada.

-Ssssssssh…-la advirtió un guardia de seguridad que estaba al lado suyo.

-Ay, vale, vale…-Drizella levantó las manos, ofendida. El guardia puso los ojos en blanco. Le tenían harto.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrr_

-Te suenan las tripas Anastasia-le dijo Drizella a su hermana-cerda.

-¡Que no me suenan!-respondió ella, ofendida.

-Que sí. Eres una gaseosa.

-¡Que no! Y no son gases… es hambre-respondió Anastasia ofendida.

-Pero te suenan-apuntó Drizella, creyéndose inteligente-recuerda que juraste decir la verdad, solo la verdad y… bueno, que lo juraste.

-Se lo juré al profesor ese, no a ti-replicó Anastasia enfadada-¡estúpida!

Se empezaron a dar golpes por debajo del banco en el que estaban hasta que el guardia las tuvo que separar.

-Las voy a echar de la sala, se lo advierto-dijo el joven policía, enfadado.

-Ay cuidado que se enfada-se burló Anastasia-pegando a dos chicas inofensivas… lo voy a publicar en mi perfil.

-Es que no tienen educación. Que esperabas-añadió Drizella groseramente. El guardia se mordió la placa mientras intentaba no escucharlas.

-¿Tienes comida?-le susurró Anastasia a Drizella cuando su tripa sonó por cuarta vez. Los de los bancos de adelante se giraron y las miraron con enfado.

-Tengo doritos…-Drizella sacó del bolso varios plásticos llenos de gusanitos y patatas fritas, además de una Coca-Cola-¿tú que tienes ahí?

-A Lucifer…-dijo Anastasia. La cola del gato asomó por el bolso-no sé cómo se me ha metido…

-Ya claro, no lo sabes…

-Pos no…-Anastasia engulló los doritos que le pasaba su hermana, haciendo un crujiente ruido que hizo que hasta el juez se levantara para ver que estaba pasando.

-Toma, para los dedos-Drizella le pasó un jabón de manos a su hermana, pues se le habían puesto los dedos naranjas.

-Ay gracias, sí-dijo Anastasia y comenzó a agitar el bote intentando torpemente que el gel saliera.

-Entonces dígame, Lady Tremaine-Fausto intentaba concentrarse en su interrogatorio-cuando usted…

-¡AY! ¡MANCHA!-chilló Anastasia desde el fondo de la sala. El gel había salido disparado del bote y la había manchado en la falda.

-¡MIAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!-maulló Lucifer cuando Anastasia le dio un codazo al bolso al moverse.

-Por favor señoritas, acompáñenme fuera-las ordenó el guardia, furioso.

-Que pesado eres, deja de intentarlo, nosotras absorbemos a algo más-le dijo Drizella indignada.

-Es "aspiramos"- la corrigió su hermana. El guardia se las llevó a rastras mientras las dos protestaban y pataleaban. El gato salió del bolso y se escapó también por los pasillos del juzgado, con lo que el agente de seguridad tuvo que ir detrás de él.

-Ay…-Lady Tremaine se tapó el rostro con cansancio, mientras los miembros del jurado la miraban entre la indignación y la compasión.

-Continúe señor Flamma-le instó el juez al abogado Fausto. Él tomó aire antes de seguir. Interrogar a las tres Tremaine había sido bastante durillo. Sobre todo porque deseaba demostrar la culpabilidad de su madre como fuera. Pero parecía imposible. Todos los factores apuntaban en su contra.

-Usted, señora Tremaine...

-Lady.

-Usted no se encontraba en casa la tarde en que Bonniface murió. Sus hijas nos lo han confirmado. Sin embargo, usted nos dijo que sí se encontraba en casa aquella tarde. ¿Está usted cometiendo perjurio?

El juez y todos los miembros de la sala clavaron sus ojos en Lady Tremaine. También Cenicienta.

-Discúlpeme…-dijo ella finalmente, muy seria-yo no entiendo mucho de leyes… pero me parece que el único que está cometiendo perjurio aquí es usted.

-¿Cómo dice?-el abogado la miró asombrado.

-La tarde del día 20 de diciembre, cuando sucedió el crimen, yo estaba en mi casa, lavando al gato. No puedo demostrarlo, pero usted tampoco puede demostrar que yo estuviera fuera de ella. Usted me está acusando. Y este juicio, que yo sepa, no va de mí.

-Ya, seño…. Lady Tremaine, pero sus hijas…

-La palabra de mis hijas como usted comprenderá vale lo mismo que la mía, pero ellas pueden estar confundidas, así que no es prueba de nada. Aquí a ellas y a mí se nos ha llamado como testigos para hablar de nuestra relación con esta niña y el asesinato del que existen pruebas físicas evidentes e incluso testigos que la vieron cometerlo.

-Luego usted ya la considera culpable…-quiso rebatir Fausto, tratando de pillarla, pero estaba en desventaja.

-Señor juez este letrado en lugar de hacer una defensa en condiciones de su cliente está intentando atacar a los testigos para confundir al jurado-dijo Lady Tremaine levantándose indignada-si voy a tener que volver a declarar en esta sala y se me va a insultar a la cara de este modo, quiero que sea en presencia del abogado de mi familia. No toleraré nuevamente declarar si este impresentable sigue al cargo de esta defensa.

-Yo solo la he preguntado…-intentó defenderse Fausto-que hay cosas que no concuerdan….

-No se preocupe Lady Tremaine, lo comprendemos perfectamente-el fiscal acudió en defensa de la dama. Aquello daba muy mala imagen a Fausto, que miró al juez en busca de ayuda.

-No pienso continuar, lo siento. Y creo que no pueden obligarme ¿no, fiscal?-dijo Lady Tremaine mirando al fiscal, que asintió.

-No. Puede acogerse al artículo 30, sección 15.

-Protesto señoría-dijo el abogado.

-Protesto yo también-dijo el fiscal.

-Bueno basta ya-el juez dio un mazazo y todos se callaron-Lady Tremaine, la ruego que conteste las preguntas de nuestro abogado. Este caso es muy importante, está en juego una condena muy grave.

-Yo creo…-dijo Lady Tremaine, y la sala entera contuvo la respiración para escucharla-creo que Ella es una buena niña… solo que sometida a mucha presión… y en casos así las mentes pueden…torcerse.

Cenicienta levantó la cabeza y miró a Lady Tremaine con rostro inexpresivo. Podía intentar saltar ahora sobre ella y atacarla, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Podía intentar muchas cosas.

El abogado Fausto continuó interrogando a Lady Tremaine esta vez con mucho más tacto, pero al no poder hacer preguntas demasiado comprometidas porque tanto el fiscal como ella se defendían con unas y dientes, apenas consiguió nada. Fausto era un hombre muy inteligente y un abogado con grandes conocimientos, pero en el juzgado perdía terreno, y era bastante torpe. Solo había aceptado la defensa de Cenicienta porque era amigo de su padre. Sin embargo a ella le habría ido mejor incluso con otro abogado de menos reputación pero más labia.

-Se acusa a esta chica del asesinato de su tía la noche del 20 de diciembre, y de su padre y un policía cuando intentó fugarse de la comisaría la noche del 23-dijo el fiscal paseando por la sala mientras intentaba atraer la atención del jurado. Cenicienta lloraba en silencio, rezando en su interior. Pero su Hada Madrina ya no estaba allí para ayudarla. En realidad ya no estaba nadie-¿mi opinión profesional? La misma que la testigo, Agatha Tremaine. Esta chica sufrió un brote neurótico, y sin duda eso ocasionó las muertes de sus seres queridos. Pero la sociedad no puede permitirse este tipo de casos, ya conocemos las leyes. Y los últimos exámenes médicos han determinado que mentalmente está sana. No se puede demostrar que efectivamente una vez enloqueció…

El juez miró preocupado a Cenicienta. Él también la creía inocente. Pero nada podía hacer.

-Ya conocen las leyes, señores del jurado-dijo el fiscal para concluir su alegato-en la zona roja, aquellos culpables de un asesinato se pueden conseguir atenuar a una cadena perpetua. Sin embargo para aquellos culpables de múltiples asesinatos (entre ellos el de un agente de la ley) la única pena posible es… la muerte. Hay testigos oculares y grabaciones que aseguran que esta chica cometió los delitos. Por favor, no dejen que les engañen los trucos baratos ni la palabrería de la defensa, que sin duda no sabe lo que hace. Sé que es duro, pero la condena no debe pesar en sus conciencias, pues solo están haciendo lo que es su deber moral. A fin de cuentas, la ley es la ley.

Desde su banco, Lady Tremaine se mantenía muy seria, aunque por dentro sonreía venenosamente. Pobre Beau. Si tan solo pudiera ver el terrible destino que le aguardaba a su hija… y la mirada de Cenicienta cuando ella había declarado. Vaya, nada en su vida le había dado tanto placer como verla ahí, indefensa, como un animalillo acorralado, antes de ser sacrificado…

-El juicio se continuará en la vista del día 15 de abril. El jurado deberá tomar una decisión. Hasta entonces se cierra la sesión-declaró el juez finalmente. Lady Tremaine suspiró, frustrada. Creía que por fin iban a terminar con el caso. El incompetente de Fausto Flamma era un abogado inútil, pero había tirado de todos sus recursos para proteger a la niña, y el juez estaba claramente de su lado. Aun así Lady Tremaine sabía que el fiscal tenía al jurado en el bolsillo. Y además contra pruebas tan claras había poco que hacer.

Incluso Blancanieves, la mejor amiga de Cenicienta, había tenido que declarar en su contra obligada por la policía. Relató cómo había acompañado a Ella hasta casa de su tía y luego allí la había visto asesinarla en la cocina. En cuanto al posterior crimen en la comisaría no había testigos, pero nuevamente la cámara de la entrada delataba a Cenicienta. Sí, podían prolongar el caso todo lo que quisieran, pero solo conseguirían alargar la agonía de Ella, porque el desenlace era inevitable.

-Por favor, por favor ¡Apártense!-Fausto acompañó a Cenicienta hacia el furgón policial que se la llevaría a la comisaría donde estaba confinada. Cinco guardias armados con fusiles la acompañaban, como si fuese una criminal peligrosa. Dios, era un regalo para la vista. Entre la multitud de periodistas que acosaban a la niña intentando sonsacarle unas palabras para sus periódicos, Lady Tremaine se acercó a observarla, acariciando entre sus brazos al modoso Lucifer.

-Por favor…-Ella no podía levantar la mirada del suelo. Apenas podía respirar de lo mal que se encontraba. Todo aquello era indescriptiblemente nauseabundo. Su padre… su tía… las largas noches en la celda de la comisaría la estaban volviendo loca. De hecho en arrebatos de desesperación ya había intentado suicidarse dos veces.

-Adiós…-Lady Tremaine saludó a Ella desde lejos cuando ella la vio entre la multitud. Cenicienta se quedó mirándola unos segundos, desesperada. Aquella mujer era el demonio. Había destruido todo lo que amaba, toda su vida. Y… ¿por qué? En realidad ni siquiera entendía cómo podía odiarla tanto… ¿qué coño pasaba con aquella psicópata?

-Adentro…-un guardia le metió la cabeza a Ella en el furgón, y ella chilló, desesperada, mientras el rostro de su madrastra con aquella pérfida sonrisa que casi ni le cabía en el rostro se le quedaba grabado a fuego en la memoria.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOO!-Ella pataleó mientras el abogado la miraba preocupado y los policías la sujetaban con precaución. Las puertas del furgón se cerraron, y se la llevaron lejos. Iba a morir. Moriría. Pero casi estaba deseando que llegase el momento. No podía soportar aquel dolor abrasador y ese miedo asfixiante por más tiempo.

-Ay, Lucifer…-Lady Tremaine achuchó a su gatito y le dio un beso en las mejillas-me parece que alguien se ha ganado unas galletitas…

Estaba empezando a llover. El mes de abril en Suburbia era el más torrencial, ya se sabía. Anastasia y Drizella, que se habían ido a una tienda cercana a probarse gafas de sol y baratijas tras ser expulsadas del juzgado, se acercaron a su madre manchándose con el agua de los charcos y resbalando torpemente.

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaa!-ñoñeó Drizella acercándose hasta Lady Tremaine, que protegía en su regazo a Lucifer de la lluvia-¡me estoy mojando!

-Eso es porque no venís preparadas-replicó ella con vanidad mientras sacaba su paraguas y se cubría la cabeza-tomad los vuestros.

-Oh… gracias-dijo Drizella cogiendo el paraguas que le tendía su madre.

-¡Y el mío, y el mío!-insistió Anastasia.

-Intentad no sacarle un ojo a alguien, la última vez fue muy embarazoso-las advirtió su madre-vamos al coche…

-Tengo hambre mamá-dijo Anastasia-mamá, tengo hambre.

-Cariño te escuché la primera vez-Lady Tremaine abrió su elegante jaguar y dejó el paraguas pingando en el maletero-vamos, ¡adentro!

-Parece que por fin van a condenar a Cenicienta-dijo Drizella vilmente mientras su madre metía las llaves en el autovolante y arrancaba-buena jugada, ¿eh mamá?

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver…-mintió Lady Tremaine, y sus hijas se miraron escépticas. Eran tontas, pero no tanto. Bueno, sí eran muy tontas. Pero a su madre la conocían.

-Irá a la cárcel… por mucho tiempo-dijo Anastasia mientras apartaba a Lucifer de su lado. El gato maulló en desacuerdo.

-O sí… aunque espero que sea peor…-dijo Lady Tremaine con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba a sus hijas por el retrovisor del coche. La lluvia golpeaba la ventanilla con fuerza, pero dentro del jaguar estaban calentitas y confortables.

-Pero… no la van a matar… ¿no mamá…?-Anastasia la miró con miedo. Ella no le deseaba la muerte a Cenicienta. Eso no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. En realidad, Anastasia sentía compasión por su hermanastra, aunque no se atreviera a expresarlo. Si se lo decía a su madre… buah, no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Pues seguro que sí, la Reina la cortará la cabeza-comentó Drizella soltando una risita cerduna.

-¿No te parece bien, Anastasia?-preguntó su madre, perspicaz. Lucifer maulló con malicia. Él también le deseaba la muerte a la patética de Ella.

-No, no… quiero decir… sí… es solo que… no sé…-Anastasia se encogió en el asiento, intentando decir algo inteligente.

-¿Tú no tenías hambre?-la espetó Drizella tan maleducada como siempre-mamáaaaaaaa, ¿cuándo comemos?

-He reservado mesa en _La Bella Notte_ -dijo Lady Tremaine con petulancia-esto hay que celebrarlo…

-¡Síiiiiiii!-exclamó Drizella emocionada-¡comida francesa!

-Italiana cielo…

-Que bien…-Anastasia estaba cada vez menos convencida. Pensaba en Cenicienta. Y en lo que debía de estar pasando en ese momento. Un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado nacía en su corazón. ¿Remordimientos? Sabía que su madre era la verdadera culpable en todo aquel asunto… estaba segura de ello.

-Pon _reggaeton_ mamá-pidió Drizella apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo asiento de delante.

-Sí…-Lady Tremaine buscó en el dial mientras Drizella comenzaba a cantar, Anastasia observaba por la ventana, confundida, y Lucifer se dormía en el asiento del copiloto.

 _Cuéntale que te conocí bailando_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que soy mejor que él_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que te traigo loca_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que no lo quieres ver_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que te conocí bailando_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que soy mejor que él_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que te traigo loca_ _  
_ _Cuéntale que no lo quieres ver_

Con una sonrisa enfermiza Lady Tremaine pisó el acelerador no pudiendo evitar canturrear ella también la canción. Ya no había Beau, ni Ella. Una nueva era comenzaba. Tal vez ahora lograría encontrar por fin la paz. Llevaba toda su vida buscándola.

* * *

Ella lloraba en el calabozo, dándose cabezazos contra la pared. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, y continuó berreando abrazándose a sí misma y encogiéndose en un ovillo. Nadie iba a venir a verla. Nadie la escuchaba fuera, pues la celda estaba insonorizada. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía veía nuevamente a la madrastra sonriéndola y despidiéndose de ella. Y un verdugo que aparecía al lado de Lady Tremaine, y la enseñaba un hacha afilada. El hacha con la que… le cortaría la cabeza. Dios…

-Papá…-lloró Ella amargamente. Había muerto en frente de ella. Aún podía verlo allí enfrente. Aún sentía sus caricias-papáaaaaa…

Tras casi dos horas retorciéndose en su propia desesperación la chica se quedó callada. Había cambiado mucho en aquellos últimos días. Su mente se había transformado completamente. La soledad y el sufrimiento son buenos precursores del cambio. Atrás quedaban los amigos del instituto y las ilusiones adolescentes. Viéndolas ahora en perspectiva, solo eran tonterías. Todo es una tontería cuando estás a punto de morir…

- _Dulce ruiseñor… canta… por favor…-_ susurró Ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suelo, empapado en sus lágrimas. La canción la solían practicar Anastasia y Drizella en sus clases de canto. Pero cuando ella había escuchado la letra original, le había encantado. Era posiblemente su canción favorita. Antigua, lenta, pero preciosa. Prácticamente perfecta.

-Solo unos minutos-la voz del guardia sorprendió a la chica. Cenicienta se levantó lentamente, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando la luz del pasillo exterior la deslumbró. El jefe de seguridad abrió paso a tres siluetas bajitas y rechonchas, que entraron en la sala dando pasitos rápidos.

-Debería quedarme con ustedes-dijo el jefe de seguridad mirando a las tres siluetas con desconfianza-ella es muy peligrosa.

-No, no debería-dijo una de las siluetas. Eran tres mujeres. Ella empezaba a distinguirlas entre el resplandor. La mujer sacó una alargada y fina vara y le dio un toque al guardia en la cabeza. Este asintió lentamente, y quitándose la gorra para hacerles una reverencia a las señoras se alejó rápidamente, cerrando la puerta.

-Q… ¿Quién…?-apoyada en la pared del fondo de la celda, Ella miró a las tres recién llegadas respirando entrecortadamente, mientras ellas se sentaban en la cama de la niña. La que ya había hablado, que estaba en el centro, murmuró un conjuro, y entonces su varita se iluminó con una cálida luz rosada, dejándolas claramente visibles. Ella las observó con atención. Eran tres mujeres ya de edad avanzada, regordetas, muy arregladas y de aspecto benévolo. La miraban con compasión mientras se acomodaban en su lecho y cruzaban las piernas con porte.

-¿Quieres té?-preguntó la mujer que estaba en el centro. Cenicienta abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Desde luego no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Nn… no…-dijo.

-Tonterías, claro que sí-la mujer dio otra sacudida a su varita, y una bandeja de té con pastas apareció como de la nada. Ella la miró asombrada.

-Flora déjate de fruslerías, vamos a lo que vamos-dijo otra de las mujeres, gruñendo. Era la más bajita pero en apariencia la más joven. Era curioso, porque cada una iba vestida de un color: rojo, azul y verde.

-No son fruslerías, es educación, además la niña ya está acostumbrada, su tía también la hacía magia-le recordó Flora a la de azul, que hizo un ruidito desdeñoso.

-Ay mi pobrecita niña, lo que has sufrido-dijo la mujer de verde, que parecía la más anciana-Esa horrible mujer…

-Fauna no la atragantes, lo primero es lo primero-insistió Flora mientras le acercaba el té con pastas a Cenicienta y se lo hacía beber-tranquila Ella no somos malas. Somos… éramos amigas de tu tía. Venimos aquí por ella.

-Ya, por ella-siseó la mujer de azul, y Flora la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella comió con gusto las pastas. La comida que la traían normalmente los carceleros estaba asquerosa, y en cambio aquella bandeja estaba llena de cosas ricas, y encontró el té increíblemente reconfortante. Mientras engullía las patas y sus papilas gustativas danzaban de felicidad, las tres mujeres la observaron en silencio, lanzándose elocuentes miradas entre ellas. La que iba de azul que siempre gruñía se sacó una mantita del bolso, y comenzó a tejer mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma.

-Vosotras… vosotras sois magas-dijo Cenicienta cuando por fin se hubo saciado. Ellas se miraron entre sí antes de que la de rojo tomara la palabra. Parecía ser la que llevaba la voz cantante.

-Lo somos, efectivamente-reconoció-tu tía… te contó muchas cosas sobre la Estrella Azul… ¿no es cierto?

Cenicienta asintió lentamente, recordando a su madrina. Le dolía mucho hacerlo.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó finalmente-¿por qué estáis aquí?

-Oh, bueno…-titubeó Flora mirando a sus dos acompañantes. La de azul la apremió a contestarla, alzando las manos-verás Ella… nosotras éramos buenas amigas de Bonniface, como ya te he dicho. Enterarnos de su muerte ha sido… bueno… muy triste.

-Lo sentimos mucho-se apresuró a decir Fauna, el hada de verde, con cordialidad-era una mujer maravillosa. Una amiga muy querida.

Cenicienta asintió lentamente. Eran las primeras personas que le daban el pésame por la muerte de su tía, aparte de todos los demás que pretendían condenarla.

-Cuando nos enteramos de tu situación decidimos venir a verte… y a sacarte de aquí-explicó Flora. Cenicienta tardó unos segundos en que esa frase le llegara al cerebro. "Sacarte de aquí… sacarte de aquí". Simplemente era incapaz de asimilarlo. ¿Habían dicho… sacarla?

-Nno puede ser… nno puede…-susurró mientras le temblaban las piernas-¿ccómo…?

-Si no quieres te puedes quedar-comentó la mujer de azul. Flora la volvió a fulminar con la mirada, ofendida.

-¿Podéis ayudarme a demostrar que soy inocente? ¿Podéis ayudarme… a matarla?-Cenicienta se inclinó a los pies de las tres damas, desesperada. Ellas volvieron a mirarse, incómodas.

-Verás Ella, esto es complicado para nosotras-reconoció Flora mientras con otro toque de varita hacía aparecer un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas a la joven-es que ciertamente a los magos… no se les permite intervenir mucho en el mundo de los mortales…

-Pero…-Ella arrugó la nariz, extrañada-vosotras… ella ha dicho que sabéis quién es la culpable-señaló a Fauna-mi… mi madrastra… ella ha hecho todo esto… ella… merece morir…

-¿Eso lo has decidido tú?-preguntó la de azul soltando un gallo.

-Tenéis que ayudarme con esto…-dijo Ella-si eráis amigas suyas… tenéis que hacerlo…

La maga de azul iba a replicar pero Flora se apresuró a silenciarla con un hechizo. Ella empezó a soltar palabrotas, pero al no tener audio no se la pudo escuchar, por suerte o todas se habrían ofendido mucho. Fauna miró a Cenicienta con una dulce sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.

-Ella, nosotras te ayudaremos, claro que sí… vamos a sacarte de aquí… y ya no correrás peligro-la explicó pacientemente.

-Pero…-intervino Flora, y su voz sonó más firme ahora-a cambio vamos a necesitar… que nos hagas un pequeño favor…

-¿Pequeño?-la tercera acababa de deshacer el hechizo del silencio, y miraba a Flora asombrada-¿pequeño? Flora… no es un favor pequeño.

-Haré lo que sea-se apresuró a decir Cenicienta mientras tragaba saliva. Lo decía completamente en serio. Estaba dispuesta-si me sacáis de aquí haré lo que me pidáis… lo que sea.

-¿Y si es saltar de un rascacielos?-preguntó la de azul, sarcástica. Flora la dio un manotazo mientras se acercaba a Ella y la cogía de los hombros.

-Verás Ella… nosotras…

-Tenemos que abreviar… volverá enseguida-observó la tercera maga señalando a la puerta.

-Sí Primavera… mira Ella… necesitamos tu ayuda porque nosotras… bueno, también hemos perdido a alguien… a nuestra sobrina, Aurora…

-Fue asesinada-añadió Primavera, con una expresión sombría en el rostro, mientras los ojos de Fauna se humedecían y comenzaba a lagrimear sin control.

-¿Asesinada?-repitió Ella con angustia.

-Sí, eso he dicho-repitió Flora. Ahora parecía mucho más seria. Ella pudo ver perfectamente la misma fría determinación en los ojos de Flora que la que solía verse en los de Lady Tremaine. Había algo peligroso en aquella mujer-fue asesinada por alguien… horrible. Y queremos demostrar que lo hizo… y para eso… te necesitamos a ti…

-A… mí-a Cenicienta todavía no le encajaba del todo aquello. Pero la llama de la esperanza al saber que se podía escapar ardía en ella. Iría con aquellas tres viejas al mismísimo Infierno si hacía falta.

-Si aceptas colaborar con nosotras y ayudarnos en nuestro… plan… te sacaremos… te cambiaremos de rostro, te arreglaremos… nadie podrá encontrarte-dijo Flora con dulzura-naturalmente seguirás siendo hermosa, por eso no te preocupes.

-Podríamos recortarle la celulitis, eso sí-observó Primavera, sarcástica.

-¿Qué decides?-preguntó Fauna mirando a la niña con emoción. Cenicienta asintió lentamente.

-¿Y si me niego?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Flora rió.

-Sabemos todas que eso no lo vas a hacer… ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras la movía un mechón del cabello-mírame… eres tan guapa… eres un cielo…

-Está bien-dijo Ella. El tiempo apremiaba, después de todo-acepto. Llevadme con vosotras… por favor.

Las tres magas se levantaron de la cama de Ella, y levantando sus varitas apuntaron hacia la chica. Cada una de las tres brilló con el mismo color de la maga: _¡flash!_ Rojo _¡flash!_ Verde… _¡flash!_ Azul…

- _Evene tidich…_ -dijo Flora mientras cerraba los ojos, solemne. Un destello muy potente cegó nuevamente a Cenicienta. Luego todo se volvió oscuro. Y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un sitio completamente diferente… y menudo lugar.

* * *

-Te lo juro tío, es totalmente así… se esnifa como la coca, basta con un tiro… pero te vuelves agresivo, creo, y caníbal… caníbal, joder… oí que una piba la probó… y acabó matando a su madre a mordiscos.

-Joder…-se carcajeó Marco mientras echaba una calada de su porro-¿cómo has dicho que se llama?

-La llaman la caníbal, creo, o algo así-le explicó Sus fumándose también el suyo.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado-ironizó Marco-¿y qué pasa con eso, Sus? ¿Piensas probarla?

-Pues si puedo sí tío. Siempre me he preguntado a que sabía mi madre, pero no me atrevía a probarlo-bromeó el otro, soltando una fuerte risa.

-Si tú vives con tu abuela-recordó Marco-¿a ella también te la comerías, bastardo?

El rostro de Sus se puso de repente muy serio.

-No Marco. A ella nunca la haría daño-dijo con tono fúnebre. Marco arqueó una ceja, mientras continuaba fumando en silencio.

-Ya me estáis llenando la habitación otra vez de humo ¡me cago en vosotros!-gruñó un viejo mientras entraba en la estancia y apartaba la mesa de una patada-¡joder Sus! ¡Te pago para que limpies esto, no para que me lo ensucies más!

-Perdón patrón-se disculpó él mirando a Marco y soltando una risilla-lo siento… je…

-¿Te hace gracia?-se indignó el viejo apretando los dientes-a lo mejor mi puño en tu cara te hace gracia también…

-Tío Abuelo Stan, déjale en paz… está colocado…-le excusó Marco mientras apagaba su porro.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé, pero lleva colocado desde que nació el muy capullo-gruñó el Tío Abuelo Stan mientras se sentaba en el último sillón que quedaba libre y abría una lata de cerveza-y ahora si no os importa, dejadme esto como un sitio presentable. Si he ofrecido esta casa como cuartel general es porque se supone que tengo algo en condiciones.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad-comentó Marco, y Sus soltó otra carcajada. Al Tío Abuelo Stan ya le pareció suficiente, y descalzándose uno de sus sucios zapatos se lo tiró a su empleado a la cabeza.

-¡Ay!-lloriqueó Sus, rascándose dolorido.

-¡A trabajar, ñoñita!

Mientras Sus limpiaba Marco se fue a echar una meada al baño y luego se sentó al lado de Stan, abriendo otra de sus cervezas.

-Podrías ayudarme tú también-gruñó Sus levantando los pies de Marco mientras pasaba una escoba por el suelo.

-Pero yo no soy la putita de Stan. Además, así adelgazas-se cachondeó Marco. Sus intentó mirarle con enfado, pero no podía porque no era capaz de enfocarle bien.

Al rato la puerta de abajo sonó, y Stan mandó a Sus abrir mientras se rascaba el trasero y se recolocaba los pantalones, malhumorado.

-En qué hora me ofrecí yo a hacerlo aquí…-se quejó Stan mientras se reajustaba su horrenda corbata granate y su pequeño fez en la cabeza.

-Porque no nos apetecía hacerlo en las cloacas-gruñó Marco-y menos ahora que se están rajando allí. Pensé que pasaría más tiempo sin otra guerra de bandas.

-Ja… eso es porque eres joven-replicó Stan-estaba claro que era cuestión de tiempo. Rátigan llevaba casi quince años a la cabeza. Lo que me extraña es que no cayese antes…

-¡Stan!-una joven con el pelo teñido de un fuerte color rojo y muy atractiva acababa de llegar, acompañada de una banda de pandilleros de aspecto agresivo.

-¡Wendy!-Stan corrió a abrazarla, afectuoso.

-Será baboso…-murmuró Marco.

-¿Cómo te va por el burdel?-le preguntó Stan a la joven, que echó el pelo a un lado mientras hacía una burbuja de chicle-¿mucho trabajo?

-En San Valentín me saqué la paga de vacaciones-bromeó ella-pero… ¿y tú? Hace mucho que no te veo por allí…

-Oh, he tenido algunos problemas… -musitó Stan algo avergonzado-pero pronto volveré a la carga.

-Lo llaman menopausia masculina-se cachondeó Marco, y el Tío Abuelo Stan le dio una potente colleja.

-Vale, vale, ¿ya estamos?-preguntó Tom. Era un extraño extraterrestre de la raza gargólea, lo que le daba un curioso aspecto de demonio. Marco corrió a saludar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido chaval?-rió Marco chocándole la mano.

-Jodido… pero contento-Tom se encogió de hombros-¿y tú? Tuve miedo…

-Estoy bien. Pero nos jodieron bien… aun así Tarrant…

-Menos mal que se salvó…-comentó Tom-todos creíamos que había muerto…

-Los rumores de mi muerte fueron un tanto exagerados-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Apoyado en el borde de la puerta, el Sombrerero exhibía una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con interés. Todos se volvieron, con el rostro iluminado.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant!-Wendy y el Tío Abuelo Stan fueron los primeros en llegar a saludarlo.

-Por todos los demonios del Infierno Tarrant yo de verdad creía que habías muerto-comentó el Tío Abuelo Stan con su potente voz-¡No vuelvas a darme otro susto así! ¿Entendido?

-No, claro… por lo menos lo intentaré-el Sombrerero abrazó a Stan con afecto y luego fue hasta el centro de la sala. En su sombrero había apoyada una ratoncita del tamaño de una mano, de grandes y expresivos ojos y pelaje gris. En realidad era un lirón, otra especie de roedor similar. Se llamaba Mallymkun.

-¡Hola Mally!-la saludó Wendy chocándola la mano-¡verte es guay!

-Lo sé-respondió ella con su aguda voz. De su cinto colgaba un alfiler que brillaba con malevolencia. Con él la despiadada Mallymkun había quitado muchas vidas.

-Y dinos Tarrant… ¿cómo sobreviviste?-le preguntó Marco al Sombrerero con suspicacia.

-Oh…-él se estaba acomodando en la silla que antes había ocupado Sus, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su sombrerero y Mallymkun descendía de él-pues… digamos que tuve mucha suerte…

-¿En serio?-Marco arqueó una ceja, escéptico-¿cómo…cuánta?

-Marco déjale en paz-cortó el Tío Abuelo Stan-confiamos en él, eso es todo. Si no confiamos en Tarrant ¿en quién coño vamos a confiar?

-El chico tiene razón Stan, hace bien en tener dudas-le interrumpió el Sombrerero pacientemente. Luego miró a Marco, que seguía desconfiando en él-sí, Marco, tuve mucha suerte. De otra forma habría muerto. El plan estaba saliendo bien… hasta que descubrimos que ellos ya lo sabían todo.

-Fantástico-Marco se sentó en su silla, impaciente. Las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en el Sombrerero, pero a él no parecía importarle-¿y cómo lo sabían?

-Eso aún no lo sé-el Sombrerero aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía Sus, y delicadamente bebió de él con su perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro. Una nunca podría saber lo que Tarrant Altacopa estaba pensando… pero que sus pensamientos eran intensos, locos y sombríos, de eso no había ninguna duda-todo fue según lo organizamos: los Romeos Muertos nos llevaron en los ciclomotores hasta el palacio. La ventisca impidió que los radares nos detectaran, como habíamos planeado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-inquirió Marco.

-Porque si no, los sistemas de defensa nos habrían deshecho a cañonazos en cuanto hubiésemos sobrevolado las almenas de Crims. Pero la nieve los confundió… como habíamos previsto.

Entonces saltamos con las mochilas propulsoras y aterrizamos cada uno en un torreón: Goliath en la torre norte, Demona y Ángela en la sur, Ian y Barley en el observatorio y yo en la torre de las cabezas. Los Romeos darían un rodeo y arrojarían unos explosivos en la entrada principal del castillo, para que la atención de los soldados rojos se concentrara allí.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, lo planeé yo mismo-le cortó el Tío Abuelo Stan con impaciencia-ve a la parte del fallo. Esto era… muy importante.

El Sombrerero dio un sorbo a su taza, mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda se oscurecían por el recuerdo.

-Había un tercer grupo, los excavadores: al cargo estaban los hermanos Digger y cinco profesionales más: llenarían la plaza de bombas para facilitarnos la huida una vez terminado el trabajo. Mientras tanto Goliath se encargó de hacer saltar los sistemas de defensa del castillo, y Demona y Ángela de buscar a la Sota para… matarlo. Yo, Ian y Barley nos reunimos en las escaleras de caracol, y fuimos hacia el salón 3, marcado en los planos…

-¿No era el 2?-recordó Stan.

-Hubo un cambio. La Reina decidió que no quería tomar la cena de Nochebuena en el 2, así que tuvimos que cambiarlo. Pero era un detalle con el que ya se contaba-el Sombrerero continuó con su historia-ella se encontraba en el dos, y nosotros matamos a los guardias de la entrada y entramos abriendo fuego a todo lo que se movía… pero resultó que…

-¿Qué?-Marco casi se caía del asiento por la impaciencia. El Sombrerero se llevó sus manos llenas de yagas al pecho, mientras recordaba con amargura.

-Era una trampa: ella no estaba allí, ni siquiera se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento. La Sota… lo había descubierto todo... y Demona y Ángela estaban muertas…

-Joder…-el Tío Abuelo Stan se dejó caer en un sofá, al lado de Wendy, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba, conmocionado-joder…

-No hubo explosiones ni en la entrada ni en la plaza, porque en cuanto los excavadores y los Romeos se pusieron en marcha los soldados rojos los mataron. A todos. Dudo mucho que sobreviviera nadie. La Sota debe de estar muy satisfecha. En una noche se consiguió quitar de encima a lo mejor de nuestro ejército…

Hubo un amargo silencio, mientras cada uno de los presentes recordaban lo ocurrido en aquellos tres últimos meses: parecía que la Resistencia había fracasado, y que por fin la Reina Roja había conseguido terminar con ella. Pero la milagrosa reaparición del Sombrerero les había devuelto la esperanza, y aunque habían tardado un tiempo en reorganizarse por fin volvía a haber una reunión del grupo en condiciones. Aún faltaban algunos cabecillas importantes, pero el Sombrerero había considerado peligroso que se reunieran todos, por lo que solo Stan, Tom y Wendy, además de él mismo se reunirían en el antiguo museo en representación de sus grupos. Tom era el jefe de los gargóleos, la raza que más odiaba a la Reina Roja por todo lo que les había hecho en el pasado. Wendy llevaba una pequeña pero peligrosa banda de prostitutas y ladronas que se habían involucrado también en la rebelión contra la tiránica monarca. Por último Stan se ocupaba de las cuentas de la Resistencia (el dinero para comprar armas, sus préstamos, etc) y además de eso se ocupaba de reclutar nuevos miembros, entre los que se encontraban varias bandas de adolescentes violentos, grupos de mercenarios profesionales que detestaban a la Reina e incluso una residencia de jubilados que secretamente trabajaba contra ella. La Resistencia era un grupo muy heterogéneo, lo que hacía que no funcionase muchas veces. Pese a eso, el objetivo común los unía. "Abajo la sangre roja". Esa era la consigna.

-Sigue sin quedarme claro un punto-dijo Marco bebiendo de la lata de cerveza que le había pispado a Stan-¿cómo sobreviviste?

-A eso iba-el Sombrerero le acarició el lomo a Mallymkun, que emitió un agudo ruidito, agradecida-Ian, Barley y yo rompimos una ventana del salón 3 y corrimos a los jardines. Pero ahí estaba el perro…

-Magnapresa…-susurró Marco, y todos reprimieron un escalofrío. Un encuentro con aquella bestia no se la deseaban ni a su peor enemigo… se había llevado incontables vidas consigo en sus afilados dientes.

-Se comió a Barley. Ian intentó ayudar a su hermano, pero también acabó con él. Y a mí me dispararon los naipes. Aquí… y aquí….-el Sombrerero les enseñó las marcas de los disparos.

-Qué rápido han cicatrizado-comentó el Tío Abuelo Stan observándolas curioso.

-Por favor, no sigas-Wendy tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Ian y Barley eran buenos amigos de ella. No podía soportar imaginarlos en aquel crudo final.

-Lo que queda no es mucho-explicó el Sombrerero, impasible-Golliath me salvó. Él tenía la oportunidad de huir volando, ya sabéis pero… decidió venir a por mí. Me recogió e intentó llevarme lejos del castillo, pero lo hirieron con una lanza… luego soltaron al pájaro… y él lo atrapó. Golliath tuvo que soltarme mientras intentaba defenderse… y yo caí y caí… hasta que aterricé en el foso.

-¿Aterrizaste en el foso de las cabezas?-preguntó Stan llevándose la mano a la garganta, repugnado, mientras Marco entrecerraba los ojos. La historia de Tarrant no le encajaba en absoluto. Pero por lo visto al resto sí.

-Me hundí, por los disparos no podía nadar-explicó él-perdí el conocimiento. Tendría que haber sido el fin pero… no fue así.

Hubo un silencio. Marco se preguntó si tendría que preguntarlo otra vez. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no había sido el final entonces? Porque era lo lógico de pensar.

-Me desperté flotando entre las cabezas al rato. Los guardias salían por los puentes a buscar posibles supervivientes, y soltaron también al perro y al pájaro… pero no me vieron. Magnapresa estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero me escondí debajo del puente, y no lo consiguió. Luego salí de allí empapado en… salí de allí y corrí hasta las alcantarillas. Me metí dentro y esperé. Lo demás ya lo sabéis. Traté un tiempo en contactar con vosotros, pero es que me costó mucho dejar atrás Crims, porque acordonaron la zona.

Terminado su relato, el Sombrerero se terminó su taza de té y observó a sus interlocutores, a la espera de una respuesta. Ellos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber bien qué decir. Marco definitivamente no se creía la historia. Era imposible que hubiese escapado del castillo de Crims, y menos herido con dos balazos y a punto de ahogarse en el foso. Simplemente no encajaba.

-Me llevó mucho tiempo recuperarme-aclaró el Sombrerero volviendo a cerrarse la camisa y ocultando los disparos-pero aquí me tenéis. Y si aún confiáis en mí, estoy dispuesto a luchar. Si no, lucharé solo. Pero os aseguro que antes de que llegue el solsticio de verano, caerá la cabeza de la Reina. Os lo juro por mi vida.

Hubo un silencio. Todos permanecían absortos en sus pensamientos. Claro que la lucha continuaba. Pero se había vuelto más difícil que nunca. Y sabían que el costo de los sacrificios que les iba a tocar hacer les saldría ahora mucho más caro.

-¿A qué esperáis, venga?-saltó Mallymkun, tan peleona como siempre-¡yo voy a luchar! ¿Y vosotros, _qué_?

-Yo también hijo-dijo el Tío Abuelo Stan con decisión-¡esa zorra cabezona va a tener que lanzarme algo más que un perro grasiento si quiere matarme!

-A mí con el perro me basta-comentó Marco, serio-pero yo también lucharé…-"y te tendré vigilado"-pensó para sí mismo.

-Y yo. Contad conmigo. Es lo que Golliath hubiera querido-dijo Tom, recordando a su antiguo compañero y amigo gargóleo.

-Y nosotras-se apresuró a decir Wendy, muy firme-¡juntos venceremos!

-O moriremos en el intento-concretó Marco.

-Mantengámonos positivos-le pidió Wendy, guiñándole un ojo-¿y bien, Tarrant, cuál es el plan?

-Hay que empezar de cero-dijo el Tío Abuelo Stan-porque sin los Romeos y excavadores hemos perdido gran parte de nuestro material. Los colgados del norte están dispuestos a ayudarnos, aunque quieren pasta a cambio. Se nos acaban las personas comprometidas, y con eso se nos acaba el dinero.

-Tenemos tres días-dijo el Sombrerero Loco. Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos. Fue tan rápido que les costó creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Perdona-Marco se frotó las sienes, intentando serenarse-¿qué?

-¿Dos días, Tarrant?-Tom se mordió los labios sin saber qué decir-¿en qué estás pensando?

-Pensad vosotros, la cosa está muy clara-dijo el Sombrerero, con ahora sí un deje de impaciencia en su voz-no tenemos casi armas, nuestra lista de aliados se reduce, y tampoco nos queda dinero. Ellos lo saben. Y creen que estamos acabados. Contamos con eso.

-Ya, pero precisamente por eso NO podemos hacerlo-dijo Marco con impaciencia.

-¡Escucha lo que tiene que decir!-le reprendió Mallymkum enfadada.

-Nos están dando caza, ya lo sabes. A Brendan le detuvieron la semana pasada, y cada vez que cogen a uno lo decapitan-le recordó Stan.

-Cuando aceptasteis participar en esto conocíais los riesgos-rebatió el Sombrerero con seriedad-todos los conocíamos.

-Sí claro, y acepté correrlos siempre que mereciera la pena. Intentar matar a la Reina ahora es un suicidio Tarrant-dijo Marco, enfadado-yo no tengo esa cantidad de suerte que tú tienes.

-No lo entiendo Tarrant-interrumpió el Tío Abuelo Stan, confuso-¿por qué ahora?

El Sombrerero suspiró mientras les lanzaba "el Cotillón", la revista de prensa rosa más vendida de la ciudad. En la portada una pálida mujer de labios pintados de negro y brillante cabello albino sonreía deslumbrante, mientras en su colgante de diamantes aparecía dibujado un "30".

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Mirana…-susurró Tom mientras pasaba las páginas-es el 8 de abril… en el palacio blanco…

-Habrá muchísima vigilancia-rebatió Marco, incapaz de creer que Tarrant propusiera algo así.

-Pero no guardias rojos. Ni Magnapresa, ni pájaro-dijo el Sombrerero con un brillo enloquecido en la mirada-los guardias blancos no están acostumbrados a nosotros, no saben cómo operamos, y no nos esperan en absoluto. Están concentrados en esa guerra de bandas. Y nosotros no somos mafiosos ¿verdad?

-Bueno…-Stan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?-preguntó Tom, que cada vez mostraba más interés en el asunto.

-Iracunda está invitada, ella asistirá con un séquito de soldados. No se despegarán de ella. Pero no juega en casa. Eso nos da una ligera ventaja.

-No, no nos da ninguna-insistió Marco ¿cómo podía un plan así salir bien?

-La Reina no sale de Crims desde hace casi cuatro años-recordó el Tío Abuelo Stan-la verdad es que tenemos una oportunidad muy buena. Es muy vulnerable.

-Sí, sí que lo es-dijo el Sombrerero levantándose. Irradiaba vigor, esa fuerza inspiradora que lo había llevado a convertirse en el líder que todos seguían. Cuando Tarrant creía en algo, por muy imposible que pareciera… todos acababan por creer también-solo necesitamos colarnos en la fiesta. Eso podemos hacerlo. Y colar un arma. Eso es aún más fácil. Y cuando menos se lo esperen… solo necesitaré un disparo. Solo un tiro, en la cabeza. En esa… enorme… frente que tiene. Y seremos libres.

Marco se levantó y recorrió la habitación negando con la cabeza, mientras el resto observaban los planos del palacio blanco que había traído el Sombrerero.

-Lo he estado estudiando… ¡y es más fácil de asaltar que Crims! Mirad, tiene un montón de puntos flacos, ángulos muertos. Esta cascada, fijaos… puede hacerse… puede conseguirse…

-¿En tres días?-Marco pronunció una vez más las palabras que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

Pero Tarrant como siempre ya venía preparado.

-Sí-dijo el Sombrerero seguro de sí mismo-si os reuní aquí a vosotros precisamente es porque sois los miembros de la Resistencia en los que más confío. Si queremos que esto salga bien debemos ser cuantos menos mejor, y cuanto más rápido e inesperado, mejor también. Las fuerzas rojas están concentradas en esta zona. No esperarán que ataquemos en la blanca.

-Y no crees Tarrant que a Iracunda se le ha podido pasar por ese cabezón que tú estés preparando esto-dijo Stan cruzando los brazos-¿no crees que podría verlo venir?

El Sombrerero asintió lentamente. Pero su sonrisa no se borró, lo cual exasperó a Marco.

-¿Sabes porque no lo hará?-dijo mientras se recolocaba su viejo y colorido sombrero de copa y les sonreía.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Marco en un susurro.

Vaya. Gantz había sido una suerte después de todo.

-Porque ella piensa que estoy muerto… está segura de ello.

* * *

Marco, Tom y Stan siguieron a Tarrant a las alcantarillas, donde el Sombrerero insistía en llevarlos a "mostrarles algo importante".

-Si aún no estáis convencidos, será mejor que saque mi carta final-dijo Tarrant mientras se arremangaba los pantalones para andar entre el inundado y pestilente suelo. Ahora cada vez que bajaba allí se acordaba de Oogie Boogie. Vaya, eso sí que había sido toda una aventura…

-Será mejor que la saques, sí-dijo Marco-porque de verdad pienso que te has vuelto loco.

Tarrant se volvió y le miró, divertido. No se había ganado su apodo por nada, al fin y al cabo.

-Le conocí durante mi… huida, por las alcantarillas-les explicó quitándose el sombrerero y sacudiendo nuevamente su pelo frito-me costó mucho volverle a encontrar pero… parece que le interesa el trabajo.

-¡AH!-Marco miró horrorizado uno de los esqueletos que había en el suelo. Eran cuerpos humanos.

-Tranquilos-dijo el Sombrerero, impasible-a vosotros no os hará daño… creo.

Se escuchaba un gruñido al final del canal. Marco se llevó la mano a la funda de su arma. Si había problemas, estaría preparado. Aunque bien sabía él que para cualquier cosa que les preparase Tarrant no estaría preparado, y efectivamente así era.

-Eh, Stitch, Stitch…-le llamó el Sombrerero descubriéndose su sombrero de copa y emitiendo un silbidito. La criatura azul, que se encontraba dormitando, alzó sus orejas y sus antenas, y le miró con sorpresa-¡Aquí Stitch, ven!

Stitch no parecía fiarse de los recién llegados, y Marco se dio cuenta de que su mirada se posaba especialmente en él, lo que le hizo reprimir un escalofrío. ¿Qué clase de criatura era aquella? Parecía un perro, pero un perro feo, azul, con cuatro brazos y antenas. Había visto pocas cosas tan curiosas, y Marco sin duda ya había visto muchas cosas.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un feto de mapache?-preguntó el Tío Abuelo Stan con voz potente, y Stitch soltó un rugido que los puso a todos en guardia.

-Guardad silencio, es muy desconfiado. Él… bueno, ha sufrido mucho últimamente-dijo el Sombrerero. Él había contemplado con sus propios ojos la muerte de la niña. Y había visto al perro acercarse y llorar a su lado. No sabía qué los unía, ni quien era ella, tampoco le importaba. Pero viendo a Stitch en acción… había entendido lo que podía hacer.

-Es único en su especie… y puede ayudarnos… él puede matar a la Reina… y a quién le pidamos-dijo Tarrant radiante de emoción.

-¿Sí, eh?-Stan tampoco se fiaba demasiado de aquel bicho-¿y si decide matarnos a nosotros, eh?

Tarrant miró a Stitch, que trepaba por una pared y les hacía una mueca agresiva, mostrándoles los dientes.

-No lo hará Stan… no lo hará…

* * *

El sistema de gobierno de Suburbia consiste en una monarquía parlamentaria, en la que el monarca cuenta con varios poderes especiales como el derecho a veto o a promulgar leyes especiales. Una sola ciudad, un solo parlamento, y un soberano que la gobierna con autoridad pero con poder limitado por el pueblo. Al menos así era, hasta que el rey Oleron y la reina Elsemere tuvieron una hija, Iracunda, que nació con una cabeza tan grande que mató a su madre en el parto, debido a las hemorragias internas que le provocó. Posteriormente Oleron se había casado nuevamente y había tenido una segunda hija, Mirana, a la que de acuerdo a las leyes ni la correspondía el trono ni una parte de Suburbia.

Pero resultó que Iracunda manifestaba un comportamiento inestable, y cada vez más enfermizo, lo que hizo considerar a su padre el cambiar las leyes y retirarla el derecho a gobernar. La heredera al trono no solo parecía descontrolada y mentalmente frágil, sino que además no era demasiado inteligente, mientras que Mirana exhibía templanza, sabiduría y bondad. Su padre sabía todo esto… y sabía que Suburbia lo necesitaba.

Finalmente el cambio en las leyes fue hecho, pero el rey estaba acosado de una inesperada enfermedad, y murió antes de poder confirmarlo. La situación entonces se agravó mucho: al enterarse de que su hermana menor, que ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad, iba a arrebatarle el trono que llevaba toda su vida esperando, Iracunda se negó a aceptar esa ley, y junto a sus seguidores se proclamó reina. Los seguidores de Mirana por otra parte (sobre todo burgueses y ricos aristócratas de la zona blanca) apoyaron a la segunda hija de Oleron, perop Iracunda se refugió en la zona roja y consiguió el apoyo de empresarios y trabajadores sin escrúpulos que envidiaban la riqueza de los otros. Iracunda les prometió prosperidad y riqueza si la apoyaban. Con una clara guerra civil a punto de estallar en Suburbia Mirana actuó con sabiduría. Sabía que ella no podía renunciar a su derecho al trono porque Suburbia no podía quedar en las manos de su inestable hermana, pero tampoco podía arrebatarla lo que por derecho la pertenecía. Así que para evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre hizo una proposición. Una proposición que finalmente Iracunda, para sorpresa de todos, decidió aceptar: dividir el regio dominio en dos partes, roja (oeste) y blanca (este), para que ambas pudiesen sostener la ciudad juntas, ayudarse… como hermanas. Nadie sabe cómo Iracunda, una mujer de carácter terrible y testarudo, fue capaz de aceptar, pero posiblemente lo hizo porque sabía que no podría gobernar toda Suburbia ella sola. Así que finalmente tras largos años de tratados, firmas y burocracia las dos reinas habían conseguido repartir su legado. Y así habían transcurrido dieciséis años en Suburbia… dieciséis largos años. La brecha social entre la población de la zona blanca y la roja era cada vez mayor, pero Iracunda utilizaba el dinero de los impuestos para fortalecer sus ejércitos y reafirmar su poder. Mirana por su parte reafirmó el suyo utilizando el dinero para mejorar la vida de sus súbditos, y haciendo que así la apoyasen aún más.

Aunque las dos reinas tenían gran poder cada una en su lado de la ciudad (dividida exactamente en el medio por la Torre del centro de Suburbia) ambas estaban atadas a las decisiones del Parlamento. Y los distintos partidos votaban sus leyes y establecían medidas que apoyaban a la una o a la otra. Mirana intentaba por todos los medios evitar confrontaciones con su hermana… lo que significaba que más de una vez había terminado por ayudarla a salirse con sus caprichos y cambiar las leyes a su favor.

El Parlamento de Suburbia se encontraba ubicado en la zona blanca, y era una enorme edificación de forma abombada, como una gigantesca cúpula, con un óculo en su centro cuyo diámetro medía más de cuarenta metros, y que daba precisamente a la cámara parlamentaria. Allí los diputados de los diferentes partidos se reunían para discutir sobre el gobierno de Suburbia. En el Parlamento se habían decidido algunas de las leyes más importantes para el futuro de la ciudad, como por ejemplo la nueva normativa de tasación de empleo (que garantizaba que la gran mayoría de la población tuviese un trabajo, aunque no hablaba nada sobre las condiciones del mismo ni el sueldo a cobrar), o la excesivamente liberal ley de transportes que permitía la circulación por toda la ciudad sin apenas regulaciones (lo que conducía a accidentes y más accidentes).

La mayor parte del Parlamento era controlada por el partido ultraconservador católico, que era el responsable de algunas de las leyes más feroces e injustas de la ciudad. Sus diputados eran agresivos e implacables, poseían mucho dinero, y tenían mucha influencia. Entre las leyes promovidas por este partido se contaba la infame ley de profesión, que diferenciaba a aquellos ciudadanos que profesaran la fe católica del resto. Esta ley permitía a los ciudadanos católicos tener ventajas tributarias y derechos exclusivos que los ciudadanos declarados ateos o de otras religiones (musulmanes, judíos, budistas…) carecían. Por consiguiente cada vez más personas se declaraban como católicos, y al tener que aportar datos para poder confirmarlo (como la partida de bautismo, la parroquia a la que estaban inscritos), el partido ultraconservador conseguía ganar más adeptos a su causa.

Leyes tan injustas como estas y la xenofobia y homofobia promovidas por este partido conseguían que Suburbia fuera un lugar muy duro para vivir para aquellos que eran diferentes. Hay que decir que la mayoría de católicos inscritos no pensaban igual que su partido, y que la propia Iglesia en sí (independiente al partido) había manifestado su desacuerdo con muchas de las opiniones de los diputados, pero pese a todo esto, los ultraconservadores eran cada vez más poderosos, y era posible que en el futuro aumentasen más su poder. Como ya hemos dicho, su riqueza e influencias (que incluso los congraciaban con la mismísima Reina Blanca) significaban una ventaja frente al resto de partidos, sobre todo los socialistas de la zona roja.

En uno de los despachos del Parlamento, salas angostas con amplios ventanales al exterior, cuatro senadores discutían sobre las últimas noticias de la ciudad. Los senadores estaban un rango por encima de los diputados. Había uno por partido, y eran los líderes de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿se le ejecutará o no?-preguntó el diputado Valliant mientras echaba a un lado _the Suburbian_ y miraba a sus acompañantes. Estaba su compañero de partido, el diputado Sam Brown, y la oruga Absolem, senador y procurador del Parlamento. Absolem era uno de los miembros más importantes de esta asamblea legislativa, y su poder en el Parlamento era equiparable al de las Reinas.

La anciana oruga azul dio una honda calada a su narguile y emitió una bocanada de humo celeste que lo rodeó. Su cuerpo seboso y grasiento, con varias patas que se descolgaban perezosamente a un lado y otro, estaba acomodado en un grueso cojín de seda. A Absolem le resultaba muy difícil moverse debido a la especie a la que pertenecía, y a su avanzada edad debía ahorrar cuantos más esfuerzos mejor.

-Te pediría que no fumaras en mi despacho-le dijo Eddie Valliant a Absolem, con un gesto malhumorado en el rostro.

-Soy tu invitado, ten educación-dijo la oruga con su pausada voz. A Eddie aquella contestación le sonó más bien a "me importa un huevo".

-Rátigan no pasará por el cadalso, al menos de momento. La decisión del Parlamento sigue posponiéndose, precisamente porque queremos aplazar la condena lo máximo posible-le explicó Samuel Brown a su compañero de partido.

-Pues no entiendo por qué. Por robar un bolso en la zona roja decapitaron a un chaval el otro día, ¿y al mayor criminal de la ciudad lo dejamos con vida? Esto es absurdo-se quejó Valliant, dando un puñetazo en la mesa de su despacho.

-La política en general es absurda-replicó Absolem desperezándose en su cojín mientras chupaba nuevamente del mango de su narguile-tantos años aquí ya deberían habértelo hecho entender…

-¿Qué coño te estás fumando?-le dijo Eddie a Absolem, mirándolo con desconcierto. La oruga soltó una grave risotada mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-El comisario general ya nos dio su veredicto la semana pasada-le recordó Sam a Valliant-si va a haber una guerra de bandas, la única forma que tenemos de controlarla es precisamente con la rata. En Salazem Grum está seguro, no podrá escapar. Una fuga de esa cárcel es misión imposible.

-Si no contamos con que él ya se fugó una vez de allí-gruñó Eddie Valliant, al límite de la exasperación.

-Sí, bueno…

-Hasta poco antes de Navidad también era imposible fugarse del manicomio de Witzed… y mira ahora-exclamó Valliant-cerrado. Witzed ha caído. Y la cárcel de Salazem Grum caerá también.

-Puede que así sea, o puede que no-intervino Absolem ajustándose su monóculo y hablando con seriedad por primera vez-pero debemos tener fe en nuestras instituciones. El recluso Rátigan se encuentra en la celda mejor custodiada de toda la cárcel, sumergido a cientos de metros bajo el agua y rodeado por casi cien guardias de seguridad. La fuga es posible, bien es cierto, pero… ¿de verdad debemos dejarnos llevar por el pánico? Si ni siquiera nosotros podemos tener fortaleza en el corazón ¿cómo vamos a dársela a esta ciudad?

-Yo confío en las instituciones, pero en este caso hay una solución mejor-insistió Valliant secándose el sudor de su prominente calva-¡podemos ejecutarlo! Lo que esa rata pueda decirnos ya lo pueden averiguar nuestros servicios especiales. Y para utilizarle como moneda de cambio con los mafiosos, prefiero verlo en una zanja. Se suponía que no negociábamos con criminales…

-O… pero lo hacemos-dijo Absolem haciendo un anillo de humo con la boca-claro que lo hacemos. En eso consiste nuestro Parlamento…

Acompañaron a Absolem hasta sus dependencias senatoriales, unas lujosas habitaciones llenas de sedosas cortinas y lámparas de cristal, donde una cómoda cama con forma de hongo lo aguardaba, y luego Sam y Eddie dieron un paseo por los largos jardines que había alrededor del Parlamento. El descomunal edificio brillaba con la luz del mediodía. Muy al fondo mirando hacia el este se distinguía E.P.C.O.T, la gran esfera, y hacia el oeste la Torre de Suburbia, el edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-Deberíamos proclamar el estado de excepción-masculló Eddie Valliant.

-Y ahora hablas como un ultraconservador-Samuel sonrió. Él era uno de los miembros más veteranos del partido socialista de Suburbia, y había ayudado a Eddie desde su ingreso hacía quince años.

-No soy como ellos, pero en este caso estaría de acuerdo-Valliant observó los tulipanes que comenzaban a florecer en los jardines. Había unos gigantescos arcos de piedra que rodeaban los jardines, sujetados por enhiestas columnas de orden jónico por las que crecían las enredaderas. Pasadas unas fuentes de aguas cristalinas que soltaban chorros y salpicaban a los políticos y funcionarios que se acercaban a disfrutar de ellas había un enorme árbol, un viejo fresno de más de doscientos años. Según se documentaba, aquel fresno fue el primer árbol plantado por los habitantes de Gathar al llegar sus naves tras años de éxodo en el espacio huyendo de la destruida Tierra. Una promesa de esperanza, el sueño de una nueva oportunidad, de un nuevo planeta en el que no cometer los mismos errores… y en el que ya se estaban cometiendo una vez más.

A la sombra del fresno Eddie Valliant se sentó y dejando hueco para Samuel meditó sobre lo que se les venía encima. Las votaciones socialistas perdían cada vez más poder frente a los ultraconservadores. Aquello se debía en gran parte a que los socialistas estaban ligados a la Reina Roja, que hacía grandes donaciones a su partido, y eso les daba peor fama. Mejor les iría sin el apoyo de la Reina que con él, irónicamente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto-dijo Valliant mirando sus zapatos italianos abstraído en sus pensamientos-ya lo hemos estudiado… a lo largo de la historia. Cuando se tiende a los extremos, las cosas acaban mal.

-Pero los del otro bando ya han optado por un extremo-dijo Samuel-y nosotros…

-No vamos a ser menos…-reconoció Valliant con coraje-si quieren hacerlo por las malas… nosotros también lo haremos.

-Supongo que habláis de la fiesta de Mirana-una suave voz detrás de ellos los sobresaltó. Eddie se levantó de golpe al reconocer a Clarion. La senadora iba acompañada de los diputados Rudy Kapok y Claude Frollo. Este último era posiblemente el político más infame de toda Suburbia.

-Vaya, disculpad, no sabía que veníais aquí-dijo Sam Brown levantándose también y mirando a Frollo y Rudy con intenso desprecio-debimos haberos olido.

-No comprendo-dijo Clarion con elegancia. La senadora del partido ultraconservador era una mujer madura, muy hermosa y elegante, además de una de las personas más ricas de Suburbia. Eddie la miró comiéndosela con los ojos. Era innegable que entre ellos había una fuerte tensión sexual… o al menos eso creía él.

-Disculpad, nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Eddie inclinando la cabeza con educación a Clarion, que sonrió complacida.

-No hay necesidad, no queríamos molestar, solo nos acercábamos a saludaros-explicó ella. Por la mirada de asco que se reflejaba en los rostros de Frollo y Rudy estaba claro que ellos no deseaban intercambiar ni una sola palabra con ellos-Supongo que os veremos en el aniversario de Mirana ¿no es cierto?

-Oh no, nosotros no iremos no…-se excusó torpemente Eddie-no somos bien recibidos y… no estamos muy de acuerdo con la celebración, ya sabes…

-Oh, qué tontería, vamos, a los políticos de la izquierda se os tiene que ver-insistió Clarion mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Eddie y le sonreía con dulzura-habrá muchos periodistas, podrías aprovechar para dar uno de tus discursos sobre Marx, o Bakunin, o quién sea que sigáis ahora…

-Ellos al menos existieron alguna vez…-masculló Samuel, despectivo.

-No te he entendido-le dijo Clarion nuevamente desconcertada. Eddie se apresuró a tomar a su amigo del brazo para llevárselo. Lo que menos les interesaba ahora mismo era empezar una pelea con los tres miembros más importantes del partido ultraconservador.

-¿Te veré allí entonces Eddie?-le preguntó Clarion a Valliant, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Nno creo, pero… bueno, en la sesión de esta tarde si me podrás ver… tengo turno de palabra-dijo Eddie hinchándose levemente por el orgullo.

-¡Magnífico!-exclamó Clarion dejando caer las telas de su vestido mientras alzaba los brazos con parsimonia. Toda ella era elegancia y aristocracia… y quizás algo más-Claude también lo tiene hoy. Hay que discutir la nueva política de educación, ¿no es cierto?

Claude Frollo había sacado de su bolsillo un pequeño librito, que Eddie reconoció enseguida como la Biblia de bolsillo, y leía distraídamente sin prestar atención a la conversación. Samuel iba a hacer algún comentario, pero Valliant no le permitió hacerlo. Aunque no quería dejar a Clarion lo mejor era marcharse enseguida.

-Pues esta tarde nos veremos… si no os importa ahora tenemos que marcharnos…

-No, claro-ella inclinó la cabeza nuevamente, y ellos se alejaron mientras las quejas de Samuel podían empezar a escucharse.

-¡Eddie, maldita sea! ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás casado? ¿Y que el coño de esa mujer es de hielo?-saltó el diputado furioso.

-¿Quieres callarte? No me interesa-mintió él-y además, no deberías hablar así con ellos. Frollo está loco ¿recuerdas? Cuánto menos tratemos con ellos mejor…

-En ese "ellos" no la estás incluyendo ¿verdad?-saltó Sam.

Clarion se sentó en el banco que antes había ocupado Eddie, mirando al viejo fresno. Este empezaba a florecer.

-¿Qué clase de porvenir nos espera… si los comunistas huyen con solo vernos?-preguntó Rudy sentándose a su lado y riendo entre los pocos dientes que les quedaban.

-Oh, no seas tan duro-replicó Clarion reajustándose su collar de oro, rematado en un enorme topacio-es que los tenéis asustados. Sois demasiado duros.

-Nunca se es demasiado duro con esa escoria-Rudy escupió al suelo mientras sus arrugados mofletes temblaban. Junto a Absolem, era el diputado más anciano de todo el Parlamento. Y también uno de los más despiadados. Aunque no llegaba ni a un cuarto de maldad, comparado con sus dos acompañantes.

-¿No quieres sentarte, Claude?-le preguntó Clarion a Frollo, que continuaba leyendo un pasaje del Antiguo Testamento muy concentrado. Él negó con la cabeza, distraído-bueno… ese Eddie Valliant y yo deberíamos hablar… noto en él que se siente atraído por mí…

-¡Clarion!-exclamó Rudy escandalizado.

-Se trata de una ventaja-dijo ella, y su rostro se endureció rápidamente-es muy fácil adivinar en lo que piensan esos cerdos. Pero en este caso nos puede ser de utilidad. Necesitamos los máximos apoyos posibles para aprobar la ley de impugnación… y para eso el partido socialista debe perder aún el treinta por ciento de sus votantes, como mínimo.

-No será sencillo…-susurró Rudy con preocupación.

-Lo sé. Pero nada lo es.

- _Pedid y se os dará…-_ recitó Frollo con voz monótona. Clarion asintió.

-Exactamente-dijo.

Sí. Había algo más que belleza y elegancia en ella. Había maldad. Mucha.

Los políticos fueron volviendo lentamente hacia el Parlamento para comenzar la sesión de la tarde. El sol brilló especialmente sobre el fresno, tiñendo de naranja sus verdes hojas.

* * *

…

* * *

Hércules sudaba. Mientras notaba como la garganta le ardía, necesitada de oxígeno, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo eran recorridos por un fuerte dolor, miró a los últimos dos contrincantes que aún quedaban en pie. Uno de ellos llevaba una filado tridente, y el otro tenía las boleadoras. Él había perdido la espada, pero aún le quedaba el escudo. Tenía que intentarlo.

-¡Quedan cinco minutos, señores! ¡Cinco minutos y nuestros participantes aún resisten! ¡Por lo menos tres de ellos! El resto han caído, pero tres quedan en pie ¿quién aguantará más? ¿quién dará más? Las apuestas ya están hechas, y no se pueden cambiar…

Castor le gritaba al micrófono mientras la vasta multitud que había acudido al coliseo gritaba enardecida. El presentador era un tipo muy extravagante, de piel pálida, pelo teñido de blanco y ropas oscuras que le daban una apariencia espectral. Solo una parte más de toda la farándula del Coliseo que cada semana recaudaba millones gracias a los espectadores y las apuestas por los participantes. Una vez más todos estaban con Hércules: el musculoso héroe llevaba siendo campeón de temporada por cuatro años, y en mayo conseguiría la quinta. Atractivo, fornido, valiente y noble, era el héroe de los niños y adultos que compraban su _merchandinsing_ y apostaban a su favor, a que sobreviviría a todas las batallas y duras pruebas del Coliseo consiguiendo ganar la codiciada Copa Olímpica. Reservada solo al campeón de campeones… reservada solo a los dioses.

-"Vamos… vamos…-Hércules estudió a sus contrincantes. Sería sencillo: un golpe rápido al gladiador del tridente, esquivar las boleadoras y herir al otro. Los vencería a ambos… y no tendría que matarlos. Hércules no mataba a ninguno de sus enemigos, esa era la seña que lo hacía tan popular y admirado por los seguidores del Combate del Coliseo. Solo le había quitado la vida a uno de sus rivales, una vez…

-Hagámoslo más interesante-se escuchó venida de todas partes la potente voz de Castor. Entonces el liso suelo de metal negro del Coliseo comenzó a vibrar y Hércules notó como sus pies resbalaban. Castor había activado el magnetismo de la sala-¡Echemos a nuestros héroes un par de spinners!

-¡SSÍIIIIIIIII!-el público rugió en las gradas mientras levantaban pancartas de Hércules y daban palmadas emocionados. Había padres con niños pequeños, abuelitas y hasta un graderío abarrotado de curas. Todo el mundo veía el Combate del Coliseo en Suburbia. Un espectáculo moralmente reprobable, pero altamente disfrutable.

-Venga ya…-Hércules mantuvo el equilibrio lo mejor que pudo mientras unos enormes spinners terminados en afiladas cuchillas entraban en el estadio y empezaban a girar en torno a los concursantes con mortífera velocidad. Muchos espectadores se levantaron para poder ver mejor, mientras en las enormes pantallas que levitaban en el centro del Coliseo las cámaras enfocaban las fieras expresiones de los participantes.

Las cuchillas empezaron a deslizarse por el resbaladizo suelo que gracias al electromagnetismo las permitía moverse mucho más rápido y a los gladiadores mucho más lento. Una de las cuchillas fue hacia el del tridente, que dando un ágil salto la esquivó y se quedó montado encima suya. Hércules le imitó saltando también a otro spinner, pero un tercero fue hacia él por la espalda listo para cortarle. El público entero contuvo la respiración ¡la cuchilla iba a decapitarlo! Pero en un rápido y sorprendente movimiento Hércules la esquivó echando la espalda hacia atrás y la cuchilla voló por encima suyo sin ni tan siquiera rozarle.

-¡Por poco!-Hércules saltó de spinner en spinner mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus oponentes. No tenía que preocuparse de vencerlos, con aquellas mortales armas iba a ser suficiente. Ahora solo podía ayudarlos, si es que aceptaban su ayuda-¡Tann! ¡DAME LA MANO!-gritó Hércules al gladiador de las boleadoras, ofreciéndole su ayuda. Este sacó un cuchillo de su manga y se lo lanzó a Hércules, que lo esquivó por los pelos. Tann iba a lanzarle las boleadoras también cuando una de las cuchillas pasó al lado suyo y lo cortó por la mitad. Hércules cerró los ojos entristecido mientras el cuerpo talado del gladiador caía al suelo y era arrastrado junto a los spinners por la pista. El público prorrumpió en un estruendoso bramido mientras muchos chillaban y aullaban asustados. Un niño pequeño se tapó los ojos, pero su padre le obligó a mirar.

-¡Tanner está fueeeeeeeera!-exclamó Castor dando un salto en su cabina mientras su estridente voz resonaba nuevamente. En las pantallas la foto del gladiador apareció reflejada y luego se puso en blanco y negro, indicando que estaba fuera.

-¡CUIDADO!-el spinner de Hércules y el del gladiador del tridente chocaron. Ambos salieron disparados. En el aire él intentó atacar a Hércules, pero el chico fue rápido y bloqueó la defensa, desarmándolo y aterrizando seguro sobre otro spinner.

-¡BRAVÍSIMO!-gritó Castor emocionado. Subidas a una tarima las animadoras corearon el nombre de Hércules mientras la famosa canción de las Musas sonaba de fondo-¡Solo dos concursantes caballeros! ¡Solo dos concursantes!

-"Maldita sea… queda un minuto… quiere que lo mate… o que muramos los dos"-pensó Hércules angustiado. Los promotores del juego no estaban demasiado contentos con el hecho de que le perdonase la vida a sus enemigos, así que esa era la forma de obligarlo a elegir: matar, o morir con ellos. Pero Hércules siempre sabía encontrar una alternativa.

-¡YIAAAAAAA!-dando un colosal salto Hércules clavó su espada en el spinner sobre el que se abalanzó destrozando los circuitos y el sistema de control. El spinner sufrió un fallo en el sistema y empezó a girar todavía más rápido, chocándose contra otro, y explotando ambos. Hércules aprovechó el impulso de esta tercera explosión para saltar al tercer spinner y destrozarlo también. El gladiador del tridente entendió lo que estaba haciendo y le ayudó insertando su arma en el centro del cuarto spinner, que estropeó también. Ya solo quedaban dos.

-¡Ese es tuyo!-le indicó Hércules señalando uno de los dos mientras él se subía al otro. El otro gladiador asintió y saltó sobre el spinner, pero entonces se fijó en que Hércules estaba distraído, y tras vacilar un instante le lanzó su tridente a él, hiriéndolo en el pecho-¡AAAAGH!-Hércules perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con el tridente hundido en el pecho.

-¡JA!-el gladiador saltó hacia Hércules con dos dagas en las manos listo para rematarlo. Todos los espectadores del Coliseo se habían puesto en pie, consternados. Pero como siempre, Hércules aún tenía algo más que decir.

-¡GGGGGGGG!-empujando el tridente con las manos y un pie se lo sacó del pecho y le golpeó con el mango a su oponente en la cara, saltándole los dientes. Un spinner venía por detrás directo al enemigo de Hércules, lo decapitaría, pero Hércules no iba a impedirlo si podía evitarlo: saltó sobre el gladiador y de un puñetazo le arrebató las dagas. Cuanto el spinner voló por encima de ellos Hércules sacó los cuchillos y los hundió en el vientre metálico del spinner. Voló subido en él mientras terminaba de destrozarlo. El gladiador enemigo, reponiéndose, agarró su tridente y lo lanzó sobre Hércules nuevamente, pero él lo esquivó y saltando desde el spinner le hizo dos severos cortes con los puñales y lo derribó. El público prorrumpió en un estruendoso aplauso que resonó en toda la ciudad, mientras Castor le chillaba al micro.

-¡INCREEEEEEEÍBLEEEEE! ¡LO HA LOGRADO UNA VEZ MÁS LO HA LOGRADO! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡HÉRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCULES!

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hércules alzó los brazos mientras el público lo vitoreaba, y quitándose la coraza recorrió la primera fila de gradas, chocando las palmas de los espectadores. El último spinner intentó atacarle por sorpresa pero él dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo y luego lo atacó con la espada, tumbándolo también. Solo quedaba su enemigo, el del tridente, desarmado. Hércules lo miró mientras sujetaba con la mano derecha su fiel espada. El gladiador del tridente le miraba con fiereza, no había miedo en sus ojos, pero sí esperanza. Aunque si él no había tenido clemencia con Hércules… ¿por qué habría de tenerla el chico?

-Como siempre el gladiador elige-dijo Castor. Todas las cámaras enfocaron a Hércules, que se cubrió, molesto. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Le tocaba decidir. Quería quitárselo ya de encima, pero el espectáculo era parte de toda aquella farsa-¿qué elegirá nuestro gladiador? ¿Muerte o vida? Él no habría dudado en matarte, Hércules ¿qué eliges tú? Muerte, muerte, muerte…

-Muerte, muerte, muerte…-le imitaron muchos en el público.

-Vida, vida, vida-dijeron un grupo menor, aunque también numeroso.

-¡Cárgatelo!-gritó una vieja levantando una pancarta con una calavera.

Hércules negó con la cabeza. Luego bajó la espada, y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia los vestuarios, despidiéndose de los espectadores. Un aplauso aún más fuerte que el anterior lo cubrió mientras unas animadoras le cubrían con una toalla y le daban achuchones. Hércules las rechazó, cortado.

-Gracias, gracias chicas yo… ya he terminado-dijo con la voz entrecortada, bebiéndose su tónica energética y dirigiéndose a su vestuario privado.

-Quédate un rato con nosotras-le pidió una, haciendo pucheros.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a enjabonarte?-le propuso otra deslizando sus manos maliciosamente al pantalón de deporte. Hércules se encogió, visiblemente avergonzado.

-Yo lo… lo siento… luego os veo…-se excusó, dejándolas luego. Como ya se esperaba, la prensa fueron los siguientes en aparecer, fotografiándole y atacándole a preguntas agresivamente.

-Otra vida perdonada, Hércules ¿es verdad que era tu amante?-preguntó una periodista de la prensa rosa.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a acabar la temporada, habrá más sorpresas?-preguntó otro del periódico deportivo.

-Hércules, unas preguntas rápidas… ¡Para el _Suburbian_ Hércules! ¡Espera!

Ícaro se interpuso, alzando sus brazos indignado.

-¡Eh, eh, no veis que acaba de terminar! ¡Sois unos cabrones, dejadlo en paz!-les espetó. Los periodistas insistieron, pero Hércules aprovechó para meterse en su vestuario y cerrar de llave. Quitándose el resto de la ropa se metió en la ducha, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejó que el agua se le escurriera por la larga melena y le lavara las manchas de sangre. Hércules abrió los brazos y disfrutó del agua que corría por todo su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente. Sí, podría estar con esas chicas en la ducha, si quisiera. Le gustaría pero… que vergüenza. No se sentía preparado para algo así. Además, él estaba enamorado de Meg. Siempre lo había estado, y siempre lo estaría. Quería estar con ella pero… bueno, no todo puede ser como queremos.

-Te quedan tres torneos… para la copa-dijo Ícaro abriendo el vestuario con su llave y cerrando después-¡Enhorabuena tío!

-Je, ya…-Hércules terminó de enjabonarse y luego se envolvió en una toalla mientras sacaba su ropa, limpia y cálida, que le habían preparado sus asistentes durante el combate-gracias por ayudarme.

-Tu mejor amigo siempre listo para intervenir-dijo Ícaro subiéndose al banquillo del vestuario e hinchando su escuálido pecho con orgullo-oye… ¿me dejarías hoy el spa? Hay una animadora que me ha dicho que quizás…

-Ícaro…-rió Hércules.

-¿Qué? "Quizás" no es "nunca en la vida", y por intentarlo no pierdo nada-dijo él emocionado-es que… hace mucho que no… ya sabes.

-Sí…-Hércules sonrió divertido mientras se ponía los calzoncillos y la camiseta interior. Ícaro había conseguido estar con algunas chicas a base de insistir (o de pagar) pero de algún modo era incluso más virgen que él. El héroe terminó de asearse mientras pasaba su rojizo cabello por la secadora y escuchaba la cháchara incesante de Ícaro.

-He estado jugando al nuevo de Sega tío ¡y es una pasada! Tenemos nuevas técnicas de combate y hay un combo especial para enemigos que se los folla a todos. Creo que podemos desbloquear la fase 3 con un comando secreto, he estado mirando unos vídeos…

-Ya…-Hércules se miró en el espejo estudiando sus suaves facciones y reflexionando. Ya no se veía tan joven como antes. Veinticuatro años no son lo mismo que dieciocho, cuando comenzó a luchar en aquellos combates. Iba caminito de los treinta, y sabía que entonces tendría que elegir entre seguir o retirarse. La lucha de gladiadores era muy dura, y nadie había conseguido pasar de los treinta participando. Hércules sabía que tenía fuerzas y capacidad de pasarlos. Pero simplemente no quería hacerlo.

La muerte no le asustaba. Lo que sí lo hacía era la expectativa de no haber vivido. No era lo mismo preocuparse por ello cuando era adolescente y empezó a entrenar con Phil para convertirse en el futuro rey del deporte en Suburbia que ahora, cuando ya tenía una más que dilatada reputación, años de carrera que le avalaban y el respaldo y admiración de millones de personas. Literalmente, su fama en Suburbia era equiparable a la del cantante Billy Joe Cobra, aunque Hércules se dejaba ver mucho menos, y nunca había participado en un solo escándalo.

Hércules tenía un deseo que llevaba toda la vida sufriendo en secreto. Era lo que más quería, y lo había querido casi desde que tenía memoria. Desde que la conocía a ella. Desde aquella primera vez en el jardín, cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado.

-Meg…-Hércules puso sus manos en el cristal del espejo mientras se ajustaba el traje y la corbata distraídamente. Ícaro le miró extrañado. Su amigo el campeón no solía llevar trajes, le parecían asfixiantes y caros. Se sentía más cómodo con ropa de sport, aunque las marcas que lo patrocinaban le elegían la mayor parte de su vestuario.

-¿No vamos a tu casa? ¡Tienes que aprovechar que no está Phil! ¡Reponer calorías!-exclamó Ícaro con su habitual insistencia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, voy a salir-le recordó Hércules sonriendo tímidamente mientras se peinaba y echaba un poco de gomina para fijarse el cabello. La verdad estaba muy guapo, y estaba feo que él mismo se lo dijera, pero las cosas como son. Se ajustó los gemelos de oro de las mangas y luego se volvió a Ícaro con una amplia sonrisa, alzando los brazos-¿qué te parezco?

-Mmmmm…-Ícaro sonrió con tristeza-estás muy bien tío… ¿pero… quién es?

-Oh, es Meg-respondió Hércules atándose sus caros zapatos italianos mientras consultaba su reloj. Ya casi era la hora.

-¿Meg?-Ícaro abrió la boca como un besugo, asombrado-¿Meg… Meg? La Meg… ¿de siempre?

-Sí Ícaro, esa Meg-respondió Hércules riendo ante la expresión estupefacta de su amigo. Ya se imaginaba que haría algo así.

-Tío… tío… ¿cómo es que ha vuelto…?-Ícaro se echó hacia atrás su crispado cabello con asombro-¿y cómo es que tú…? ¡Tío! ¡Ya lo teníamos superado!

-Lo sé, pero ha vuelto, y no sé, no lo he podido evitar-explicó él riendo emocionado. Ícaro le había puesto las manos en los hombros y le miraba confundido-Ícaro… ¡es Meg! No puedo decirle que no…

-¿A ella?

-No… a mí corazón.

-A tu corazón-repitió Ícaro, arqueando una ceja.

-Claro… yo… yo la quiero y… si ahora ha vuelto… bueno… creo que puede ser… el destino-dijo Hércules humedeciéndose los labios y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tío…-Ícaro suspiró, tratando de explicarse-hay como cien animadoras ahí fuera esperando para echarse encima _tuyo_. Cualquier tío de esta ciudad desearía tener esa suerte… ¡puedes ir con quién quieras! ¡Follarte a quién quieras! ¿Y tiene que ser… ella?

Se miraron en silencio, mientras Hércules suspiraba.

-Pues… sí-admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-creo que sí…

-A Phil no le va a gustar nada…-dijo Ícaro.

-Phil no se tiene que enterar… al menos de momento-Hércules sonrió emocionado como un colegial en su primera cita, y después se fue hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia Ícaro una última vez-¡Puedes usar el jacuzzi, pero no te olvides de apagarlo!

-Vale, vale…-suspiró Ícaro-te traerá problemas Herc… ya lo verás.

-¡Vamos!-Hércules se descolgó de la puerta, sonriendo, y luego se marchó emocionado. Ícaro se sentó en el banquillo del vestuario y suspiró. Meg estaba buenísima, cierto pero… no merecía la pena sufrir tanto por ella. Bueno, llamaría a la animadora, a ver si conseguía por fin un buen polvo en el spa.

* * *

Hércules condujo su autovolante, un elegante y dinámico lamborghini hasta un tranquilo barrio de la costa. Meg tenía allí su apartamento, según le había dicho. Hércules sonrió para sí sin poder evitar sentir cierta tristeza recordando su última conversación. Había sido duro reencontrarse, más de aquella forma tan repentina en Gantz. Los años no habían pasado en vano. Y Meg no había olvidado tampoco. Pero pese a toda aquella frustración, aquel amor roto y recuerdos amargos que los separaban, él aún la quería. Y la querría siempre. Así que todo lo demás daba igual. Si ahora iba en su busca era porque realmente la vida no le dejaba otra opción.

Le había costado mucho encontrar a Meg en la ciudad, porque ella se mudaba de piso cada mes, pero llevaba ya más de mes y medio en aquel piso de la costa, y parecía que le gustaba. A Meg le gustaban las vistas al mar, Hércules recordaba eso. Mientras escuchaba distraído la radio pusieron la canción que aquel nuevo grupo, las Musas, había compuesto para él. Le gustaba mucho la verdad, era un gran éxito, y todo un cumplido para él.

 _Uuuuuu ¡Oooooh yeah!_

 _Bendición, Hercules campeón  
parte favorita en las encuestas de opinión que bombón  
que gran corazón  
ponlo frente a un monstruo  
y ya tienes la atracción_

 _era un don nadie un  
cero cero_

 _ahora es un héroe verdadero  
él nunca ha dado un paso atrás_

 _de cero a héroe en un pis pas  
él es el héroe  
es todo un as_

Hércules torció en una avenida con almendros que ya empezaban a florecer anunciando la inminente llegada de la primavera. El piso de Meg estaba un poco más adelante, pero él se detuvo para dejar su coche en un parking especial que había pagado para protegérselo. Era un autovolante muy caro, y aunque era un barrio tranquilo no quería arriesgarse.

Caminó por la avenida silbando mientras recordaba mejores tiempos, cuando aún eran solo unos adolescentes conociéndose el uno al otro, enamorándose. Hércules llevaba toda la vida enamorado de Meg, pero de niño no lo había entendido. Ya cuando ambos entraron en la adolescencia él entendió que su mejor amiga e inseparable compañera de juegos significaba algo más, algo que todavía no entendía bien. Sus hormonas y el despertar sexual le explicaron exactamente lo que era.

-Vaya…-Hércules aprovechó que el portal estaba abierto para colarse. Sabía que si no ella no le abriría. Subió en el ascensor con una abuelita que no dejaba de mirarle curiosa. Él se paró con ella para ayudarla a meter las bolsas de la compra en su casa.

-Muy amable, joven-dijo la abuelita dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. Hércules asintió, educado.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de ella. Llamó y esperó. Meg tardó un rato en asomarse, y cuando abrió lo hizo con una expresión especialmente vivaz en el rostro.

-Sabía que vendrías… la verdad, te esperaba antes-comentó, apoyándose en la puerta de brazos cruzados-¿cómo te va?

-Meg…-Hércules sonrió mirándola embelesado. Para él ella significaba todo. Todo lo que podía ser.

-¿Sí?-Meg le miró con un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Ya recordaba cómo se quedaba embobado mirándola, y la ponía nerviosa. Porque le resultaba muy tierno.

-Meg…

-¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?-dijo ella. Él inclino la mirada, sonrojado. Recordaba esa frase-oye, hace frío y los vecinos son unos cotillas ¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí, sí… claro-Hércules entró en la casa y dejó que ella cerrara la puerta. Luego la ofreció el ramo de flores que había comprado. Sabía que le gustaban los narcisos-son para ti…

-Ah, pensaba que eran para comer-ironizó Meg mientras las dejaba a un lado y le ofrecía asiento en su pequeño salón. Hércules sonrió al ver que, como él ya había imaginado, tenía vistas al mar. Era lo que ella más quería.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-le ofreció ella mientras pasaba a la cocina y abría un par de armaritos.

-No, no hace falta, gracias-Hércules se removió en los cómodos cojines del salón. Todo olía a Meg. Era como estar en el cielo. Meg volvió a entrar en la habitación con una bandeja de fresas.

-Prueba… están buenísimas-dijo pasándoselas-tu dieta de héroe te lo permite ¿no?

-Sí…-farfulló Hércules mientras las masticaba. Sabían realmente bien, frescas y dulces-mmmmmm… están muy buenas.

-Ya te lo he dicho-Meg cruzó las piernas en el sofá frente a Hércules. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. En casa se solía poner cómoda, no iba ni la mitad de arreglada de lo que solía estar cuando salían a la calle, pero a Hércules le gustaba más así, al natural. Le gustaba tal y como era.

-Bueno y dime ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Meg mirándole con expectación-¿cómo van las cosas por allí?

-Oh, bien, he ganado-dijo Hércules comiéndose más fresas-tienes… tienes vistas al mar… como a ti te gusta.

-He estado cambiándome de piso para que no me encontraras pero sabía que acabarías haciéndolo así que lo he dejado estar-reconoció ella suspirando-además quiero pasar aquí el verano. Está cerca de la playa, y me gusta. Si vivimos para el verano, claro.

Se cruzó de brazos, temblando un poco, y Hércules la miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no querías que te encontrase?-preguntó el chico dejando la bandeja a un lado y mirándola.

-¿Por qué querías encontrarme?-respondió Meg mirándole fijamente con sus intensos ojos violetas. Hércules podía pasarse todo el día mirando esos ojos, delineados con sus largas y perfectas pestañas.

-Yo… Meg, ya lo sabes, te… te quiero…-dijo agachando la cabeza. Ya sabía lo que ella le iba a decir. Era volver a lo mismo de siempre.

-Ya…-Meg suspiró-Hércules no quiero esto. Lo siento, pero no lo quiero. Por favor, no me lo hagas otra vez.

Hércules asintió con un gesto amargo en el rostro mientras se miraba los zapatos intentando pensar. Él la quería… ella le había querido a él, ahora lo sabía… ¿por qué no era un poco más fácil? ¿Por qué tenían que complicarse tanto?

-Escucha si… si quieres podríamos… dar un paseo-dijo finalmente-me apetece ir contigo a cenar, y al centro… tienes muchas cosas que contarme…

-No creas…-replicó ella en voz muy baja.

-Pues yo sí tengo… y quiero hablar contigo… era… somos amigos-dijo, y se enfrentó a su mirada valientemente. Meg le miró también con fijeza, mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Finalmente asintió.

-Amigos ¿eh?-dijo sonriendo. A Hércules la alivió que lo hiciera-muy bien… pues vamos. No tardaré…

Fue a arreglarse, y Hércules la esperó en el salón, ojeando sus adornos. No había muchas cosas, salvo flores. A Meg le encantaba la vegetación, y adornaba mucho su casa con flores de preciosos colores rosas y azulados. Vio una fotografía sobre el aparador. Eran ella con sus padres y su hermana. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo.

Hércules se detuvo un segundo. Le parecía haber sentido algo más. Una presencia… una odiada presencia. Pero allí no había nadie más. Suspirando se dejó caer nuevamente en la butaca, y aspiró el aroma de la chica. La quería tanto. Si solo se atreviera a besarla. Si solo pudiera dar el paso… ¿pero qué haría ella entonces?

Una hora y media más tarde Meg apareció en la puerta, arreglada y perfectamente peinada, mientras le sonreía con sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo.

-Sigues aquí… sí que te importo-comentó, burlona-muy bien… vamos.

Hércules la ofreció la mano, pero ella fue hacia la puerta ignorándolo y la abrió, señalándole el ascensor. El chico se metió con ella, y luego las puertas se cerraron. No sabía cómo irían las cosas, pero desde luego iba a ser una velada interesante.

* * *

 _La Bella Notte_ era un restaurante italiano bastante caro, tratándose al menos de la zona roja. Solo las familias con un ingreso aceptable de Montressor se podían permitir ir allí. Jim sabía que a Bella le gustaba mucho ese restaurante, según ella le había dicho la última vez que ceno con su madre fue allí, así que se había comprometido a llevarla. Tras aquellos meses trabajando en el restaurante y ganándose un extra con las clases particulares y reparando unos aparatos electrodomésticos Jim había reunido la cantidad suficiente para permitirse cenar allí una noche con su novia. La iba a hacer muy feliz, aunque era una sorpresa. Jim solo la había dicho que se arreglasen mucho, nada más.

"Joder… ¿y ahora qué?"-pero en las últimas semanas las cosas habían cambiado un poco en la perspectiva de Jim. Seguía extrañando a Ariel, sabía que no iba a poder seguir sin ella. Al menos debía intentarlo. Mientras se peinaba por las mañanas imaginaba que hablaban, y que él le decía a ella todo lo que sentía y conseguía tocar su corazón. La vida es demasiado corta para negar lo que somos y queremos, Jim lo había aprendido con Gantz, y después de perder a Lilo y parte de su alma, deseaba sanar lo que le quedaba de ella. Y deseaba que fuese con Ariel.

Pero… ¿y Bella? Jim la quería… y por encima de todo, no deseaba hacerla daño. Ella estaba muy enamorada… mierda. Ahora lamentaba haber ido a su encuentro aquel día en el cine, solo buscándola para tener sexo, para aliviarse y sentirse bien consigo mismo. Ella dependía de él. No quería hacerla daño.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó Bella a Jim subiéndose al autovolante. Como sabía que ella odiaba la tabla el chico le había pedido prestado su descapotable a Flynn. Bella se sentó al lado de Jim y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. El chico la miró embelesado. Si al principio ella le había parecido feucha y aburrida ahora era de otra forma: conocía bien cada rasgo de la castaña, y lo amaba. Su larga melena ondulada, aquellas gruesas cejas tan expresivas, sus rosados labios y su pequeña nariz… sus largas piernas, sus pequeñas tetas…

-Jim, ¿estás bien?-Bella le sacó de su ensimismamiento, mirándole divertida-¿ya estás calculando otra vez?

-Perdona-se excusó él arrancando el coche y metiéndose en el vórtice de tráfico.

Llegaron al restaurante a las nueve, hora a la que Jim había reservado su mesa. Bella se quedó paralizada al ver el restaurante. Se cubrió el cuerpo con su chal dorado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Parecía estar en trance.

-Nno puede ser… Jim…-dijo, y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

-¿Querías volver, no?-dijo él tomándola de la mano e invitándola a entrar-venga…

-Pero Jim…-Bella sabía que era un sitio caro. Resistió un poco a entrar. Era como poder entrar en tu sueño.

-Che che, pero nada, ahora eres mía-dijo Jim poniéndose detrás de ella y guiándola al interior. Luego susurró en su oído, besándola en el cuello-quiero que disfrutes… de esto.

- _Oi signores, buona notte, entrate, entrate_ -les animó el camarero jefe del restaurante, un corpulento italiano llamado Gino-¡ _Oh, la marchesa e suo marito il comandatore_! _¡Benvenuto, benvenuto!_

-Buenas noches, tenía una reserva para Hawkins…-dijo Jim adelantándose. Llevaba un traje que su madre le había comprado hacía años para el funeral de su tío Tadeo, y había conseguido también una buena corbata y mocasines.

-Hawkins, sí, _viane con me, ragazzo_ -el camarero los guió por entre las mesas, donde parejas y familias vestidas de modo elegante conversaban animadamente en medio de un delicioso aroma de pizzas, pasta y vino.

- _È qui_ -les indicó Gino. Una buena mesa en la segunda planta, con vistas a la primera y con buena luz y con una refrescante fuente a su lado-voy por el menú…

-Gracias…-Jim se sentó y miró a Bella. Estaba resplandeciente con aquel vestido marrón y el chal dorado, combinaban muy bien con su cabello y tonalidad de la piel. Se había dejado el pelo suelto por una vez y lo tenía muy arreglado, y lucía también un collar con un pequeño relicario, Jim sabía que guardaba una foto de su madre en él.

-No cenábamos fuera desde San Valentín-recordó él mientras tamborileaba los dedos distraído y esperaba a que ella ojease el menú.

-En marzo también, ¿te acuerdas?-le recordó ella. Jim asintió lentamente.

-Es verdad…-reconoció. La miró distraído mientras ella seguía buscando. Finalmente lo dejó y miró a Jim con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Jim… esto es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí nunca, yo… no sé cómo podre…

Jim levantó la mano con vehemencia.

-Tenía que hacerlo-dijo-yo… te quiero…

Joder, no quería decirlo. No quería seguir con aquello. Pero quería verla feliz. Sabía que merecía serlo. Ojalá pudiera… no sé, hacer que se olvidara de él. Bueno, en realidad podía hacerlo… el desmemorizador de Cobra Burbujas seguía guardado a buen recaudo en un cajón de su cuarto, debajo de los calcetines.

-Es todo tan mágico… yo… nunca pensé que volvería…-Bella le dio la mano a Jim y dio saltitos emocionada-estoy aquí otra vez… contigo… y es como si mi vida… volviese a estar bien por fin… me… oh… lo siento, ¡es que soy tan feliz!

Jim sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y seguía mirándola. Bella estaba muy emocionada. Entonces le miró, y la emoción se convirtió en otro sentimiento… en gratitud.

-No sé cómo llegaste a mi vida Jim pero… tú no sabes lo que yo era antes de ti… me… me has cambiado… me has hecho poder ser yo misma… poder cantar… poder…

-"Por favor, no sigas-pensó Jim para sí, notando como el corazón le latía con fuerza-no sigas yo… no puedo… no puedo Bella… me he equivocado… Ariel…"

-Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie-susurró Bella emocionada-que me mires… que pienses en mí… significa todo para mí… Jim…

Le tomó de las manos y acercándole le dio un romántico beso. Jim se dejó besar mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos e intentaba pensar con claridad. No se lo diría hoy, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Pero entonces cómo…? Antes o después tendría que decírselo… antes o después tendría que dejarla, y entonces ella le odiaría, pero lo que era peor, se le rompería el corazón.

"¿Por qué hacerlo?-pensó Jim para sí. ¿Por qué dejarla? Ariel no le quería… Ariel no quería verlo más, ella lo había dicho. Si iba a buscarla, ella le rechazaría… entonces ¿por qué causar tanto daño? ¿Por qué destrozar una relación que funcionaba, y con la que era feliz?-porque… porque no es cierto… está basado en una mentira… y antes o después… las mentiras salen a la luz…". Se acordó de su padre gritando a Sarah en el umbral de la puerta, rompiendo aquellas fotos. Se acordó de la mañana en que se marchó. Dios, aquel día el corazón del chico se había muerto. No quería hacerle lo mismo a Bella. Pero Ariel…

Ariel…

-Oh, perdona-Bella le acercó a Jim la carta para que eligiese por sí mismo-creo que pediré los macarrones…

Había una foto de Golfo y Reina, dos famosos actores de hacía décadas que habían protagonizado muchas películas románticas hoy parte de la cultura popular. En una de ellas, "La Dama y el Vagabundo", compartían una famosa escena en la que se besaban tomando espaguetis. La escena había sido grabado en _La Bella Notte_ , y por eso el dueño había hecho colocar una enorme fotografía en una de las paredes. Jim la observó ensimismado. Podían pedir los famosos espaguetis que todos los enamorados pedían, y compartirlos. Sabía que a ella le gustaría mucho. Pero no quería hacerla ilusiones tampoco. Era como estar y no estar al mismo tiempo.

-Vale… yo pediré el _calzone_ …

En la cocina Gino cogió una bandeja llena de platos que Luigi ya le tenía preparada. El chef era novato y cocinaba despacio, por lo que Gino le tenía bastante maltratado.

- _Andiamo ragazzo, svegliati un pocino_!-le apremió, enfadado.

- _Ma Gino! Cucinare richiede tempo, sai?-_ exclamó Luigi gesticulando exageradamente.

- _Madonna!-_ Gino recogió las bandejas y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina-la dama de la mesa _cinque_ es una _puttana pesante_ …

Avanzó por el comedor intentando no tropezar con las otras mesas hasta la cinco, donde Lady Tremaine y sus hijas esperaban la cena. Las tres reían maliciosamente mientras celebraban con un caro vino blanco la condena de Cenicienta. Anastasia se encontraba un poco abatida por ello, seguía sin parecerle justo, pero el vino ya había hecho cuenta de ponerla de mejor humor.

-Y entonces le dijimos a esa… a esa marmota… mejor vete al gimnasio y adelgazas-explicaba Anastasia hipando mientras reía.

-Jojojojojo-rió Lady Tremaine con las mejillas sonrosadas. Era la que estaba más borracha de las tres, y eso que no habían llegado ni al segundo plato. Pero vaya si no era el día más feliz de su vida.

-Se lo merece… por suspendernos-dijo Anastasia dando otro sorbo. Drizella a su lado observaba su copa empanada, como si intentase entender porque se encontraban vacías.

- _I piatti delle tre donne_ -dijo Gino poniéndoles sus humeantes pizzas en la mesa.

-Ay por favor, hable como todo el mundo-le espetó Lady Tremaine mirándole con asco mientras se recolocaba la servilleta en el regazo.

-Esso, como todo el munnddo…-le dijo Drizella con un ojo bizco y aspecto de subnormal profunda-aquí no sabemos chino mandarinno…

-¡Pizza!-Anastasia comenzó a comer sin ni siquiera cortarla hasta que su madre le dio un manotazo y la hizo recolocarse.

-No me avergoncéis niñas. Recordad que la semana que viene tenemos esa cena con Cardule….

-Cardulo…-se rieron ellas tontamente, hasta que su madre las fulminó con la mirada.

-Por lo que he averiguado, es un devoto de la cocina italiana-explicó Lady Tremaine-a ver, quiero ver qué hacéis con la pizza.

-Pues… ¿comérnosla?-se aventuró Drizella. Lady Tremaine la hizo un gesto apremiándola a cortarla. Drizella cogió el cuchillo y miró a su madre con cara de miedo.

-¡Vamos!-la instó ella. Siguió hablando con Anastasia mientras Drizella cortaba la suya.

-Y mamá… ¿cómo es que vota a los italianos? Pensé que no tenían partido…-dijo Anastasia sujetando uno de sus anaranjados rizos distraída.

-Es "devoto"-su madre se frotó las sienes, furibunda-bueno, mira, da igual. ¿Recordáis la conversación que ensayamos el otro día?

-Emmmm… ¿vale mentir?-preguntó Drizella que sujetaba la pizza con una mano mientras la apuñalaba brutalmente con la otra.

-Yo sí me acuerdo, madre-dijo Anastasia repelentemente-"Buenas tardes, Cardulo, es para mí un honor concoerle…"

-Cardule…

-"… si me hace el honor de sentarse, podríamos charlar sobre temas amenos, como hípica, arte…"

-¡Muy bien!-la apremió su madre, orgullosa-¡te lo sabes!

-O sobre la copulación de E.P. …-siguió Anastasia y a su madre se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-La "corporación" cariño. La corporación-dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Ah, perdona. Yo que sé, mamá-se excusó Anastasia, mirando hacia otro lado. En ese momento reparó por primera vez en las mesas de los balcones del segundo piso. En una de ellas había un chico realmente guapo… un chico que ya conocía…

-¿Jjim…?-Anastasia dio otro hipido mientras miraba al chico y a Bella brindar con sus copas. ¿Quién era esa? Creía que después de la marcha de Ariel él… vaya… no podía ser… de repente se encontraba fatal.

-¿Me explicas que estás haciendo?-le preguntó Lady Tremaine a Drizella, que tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa y forcejeaba con la pizza como si esta estuviese viva y la estuviese atacando-¿Estás tonta?

-Gñññññeee… es que no… no se corta…-contestó Drizella dando golpes en la mesa. El grupo de ancianos que comía al lado empezaron a mirarlos con reprobación, y Lady Tremaine sonrió forzadamente mientras cogía la pizza de Drizella y la cortaba ella misma.

-De verdad… que vergüenza Drizella-dijo mientras terminaba de cortar los pedazos-no se te puede sacar de casa.

-¡Eh, a ella tampoco!-berreó su hija señalando a Anastasia, que seguía con la mirada fija en Jim, deprimida. Lady Tremaine terminó con la pizza de su hija y luego se levantó, limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

-Voy a ir al baño un momento, vuelvo enseguida-dijo con voz venenosa-procurad recordar lo de Cardulo para entonces…

-Ja… tú también lo has dicho-rió Drizella-Cardulo culo…

La mirada de su madre fue tan fría que Drizella tuvo que volver a ponerse la chaqueta aunque estaban dentro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-chilló la chica mirando a su hermana que seguía mirando arriba-¿eres idiota?

-Es él…-susurró Anastasia mirando a su hermana con los ojos rojizos-es Jim… Jim Hawkins…

-¿Jim…?-Drizella le distinguió también entre las mesas de comensales del segundo piso-¡Jim Hawkins!

-¡Sssssh!-Anastasia le dio una colleja a su hermana, furiosa, mientras la obligaba a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada. Jim había escuchado el ruido, y extrañado miró hacia los lados, pero no las vio-¿eres tonta?

-¿Qué más da? ¿Has visto la fregona con la que va?-exclamó Drizella burlona- ¡Vamos a reírnos de ellos!

-¡No!-Anastasia miró a su hermana muy angustiada, y Drizella se calmó, preocupada-yo… no quiero que me vea… me… me quiero ir de aquí.

-Anastasia no te preocupes… Jim es uno de _esos_ chicos. La dejará tirada enseguida-le dijo su hermana tranquilizadora, pero Anastasia negó.

-Sabes que no es así, y él nunca me querrá. Nunca, nunca-dijo apretando los labios furiosa. Drizella la miró compasiva. Luego la sirvió más vino. Esa sí que era una buena solución.

-Toma anda… si no te quiere… no te merece tanto…-dijo Drizella acariciando el rostro de su hermana. Anastasia se encogió mientras bebía, y luego se le escapaba otra risa tonta más.

- _Le prelibatezze_ -dijo Gino sirviendo los platos a Jim y Bella.

-¡Gracias!-dijo él, y Gino le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Gracias…-murmuró Bella cortada. Cuando Gino se fue Jim señaló los macarrones de la chica.

-Tienen buena pinta.

-Sí-Bella sonrió y esparció el parmesano por encima mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua. Jim había pedido vino, pero ella era totalmente anti alcohol.

-Oye…-Jim se rascó la nuca. Se había dejado el pelo suelto en vez de llevarlo cogido en la coleta, aunque según bella estaba mucho más guapo-yo… ¿por qué te da vergüenza?

-¿El qué?-Bella le miró extrañada.

-Ya sabes eh… hablar con ellos-dijo Jim señalando a los camareros que bajaban las escaleras de nuevo al primer piso de la pizzería-hablar con todo el mundo.

-Mmmm…-Bella sonrió encogiéndose en sí misma. Aquellos tímidos gestos hacían que Jim la quisiera todavía más-ya sabes yo… me da vergüenza… no sé… lo que piensen de mí… hacer el ridículo.

Jim la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras una leve arruguita se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Pues yo creo que si piensan algo… y la mayoría de gente no piensa… será que eres la estrella más preciosa… que hay en el cielo…-dijo, tomándola de las manos nuevamente.

-Jim…-Bella le acarició el rostro al chico, emocionada-has… has leído el libro que te regalé.

La frase de las estrellas era de allí. Era una pareja romántica de enamorados que debían despedirse por la guerra. A Jim le había parecido muy repelente, pero en el fondo le había gustado, además lo había hecho por ella. Bella irradiaba una luz especial. La luz de la felicidad. Sí, Jim la conocía.

-¿Vamos luego a bailar?-sugirió el chico mientras se servía un poco más de vino.

-Oh…-Bella se echó el cabello por detrás de la oreja, mientras lo pensaba. Le daban mucho agobio las discotecas. Y mucha vergüenza-yo… sí, claro. Me apetece mucho.

Jim se acercó más a ella y la miró con gesto burlón.

-No a dónde tú crees-dijo, y le pasó un folleto que Bella leyó atentamente. La boca de la chica se fue curvando nuevamente en una sonrisa mientras Jim se repantingaba en su asiento con satisfacción.

A bajo, Lady Tremaine y sus hijas atacaban los postres. La madrastra se llevó su zumo de frutas a los labios sonriendo con malvada satisfacción ¿qué asqueroso potingue le tendrían preparado en la cárcel a Cenicienta? Su batido sabía mil veces mejor gracias a eso.

-¿Me das tu helado?-preguntó Drizella estirando su cuchara manchada de chocolate a la vainilla de Anastasia.

-¡NOooO! ¡Haberte pedido tú este!-ladró su hermana, agresiva.

-Vale, vale…-dijo Drizella malhumorada, pero luego metió la cuchara en el helado de Anastasia igualmente.

-¡Drizellaaa!-chilló Anastasia dando manotazos a su hermana. Las otras mesas se giraron sobresaltados.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!-Lady Tremaine le dio una patada a las niñas por debajo de la mesa, y ambas se quedaron quietas como estatuas-a callar y a comer.

-Ahora viene lo peor-dijo Drizella rascándose un sobaco-¡A pagar!

-Esso…-Anastasia volvía a atacar el vino, y estaba alcanzando unos niveles de coloración preocupantes.

-¿Pagar? ¿Quién ha hablado de eso?-dijo Lady Tremaine sonriendo vilmente mientras bajaba la voz y la mano a su bolso, del que sacó un pequeño tarro que abrió discretamente-niñas… necesitáis aprender muchas cosas…

-¿Eso qué es?-preguntó Drizella con un enorme bigote de chocolate.

-¿Te quieres limpiar que pareces estúpida?-la regañó su madre antes de seguir abriendo el tarro-una dama debe estar preparada para toda situación… y ya sabéis que cuando ocurren ciertos incidentes en un restaurante, no se paga…

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Drizella extrañada-¡Ay mamá!

Lo acababa de ver. Una cucaracha muerta. Lady Tremaine la sacó y la colocó rápidamente en su ya vacío zumo. Había más cucarachas en el bote, pero lo guardó nuevamente para mayor discreción.

-Voy a llamar al gordo ese-dijo Lady Tremaine levantándose-esperadme aquí.

Drizella miró con asco la cucaracha mientras terminaba su helado y asentía lentamente.

-"Mamá sí que sabe-pensó para sí, impresionada-hay que ver…"

-¡Ya está!-Anastasia dio un golpe en la mesa con decisión-¡se lo voy a decir!

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Drizella con sorpresa. Su hermana se había levantado y daba tumbos. Estaba realmente ida.

-Voy a hablar con Jjim… hic… va a saber todo lo que… hic… se ha perdido-dijo Anastasia yendo hacia las escaleras y dando un traspiés con un camarero al que casi tiró su bandeja con copas.

-Y esto es _il pomodoro_ -dijo Bella señalando la salsa de tomate- _salsa di pomodoro_.

- _Pomodoro_ -repitió Jim con una tonta sonrisa en los labios-¿cómo puedes saber tanto?

Bella le dio un golpecito de complicidad. Estaban el uno muy cerca del otro, mientras miraban los postres. Jim tomó la mano de la chica y la dio suaves besos en los dedos, pasándolos por sus finos labios de uno en uno.

-Esto sí que está rico…-susurró haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada-¿y cómo se llama ese plato?-señaló a otra mesa mientras seguía acariciándola.

- _Penne all'arrabbiata_ -explicó Bella, y Jim se quedó con su dedo anular suspendido en los labios, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido. Bella asintió.

-Creo que… no quiero postre-dijo Jim, aunque era claro porque veía que el dinero se le estaba quedando corto.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Bella que lo entendió con solo una mirada.

-No, por favor, pide algo-dijo Jim preocupado, y Bella alzó las cejas, dándole a entender que le había pillado.

-Jim… podemos pagar entre los dos-se ofreció con dulzura, pero él se negó.

-De ninguna manera-dijo seriamente-por favor, pide un postre… así me harás feliz.

-Bueno…-Bella ojeó la carta de postres de nuevo mientras una idea asomaba a su lúcida cabeza-¿y qué te parece compartir? Yo no voy a poder con la tarta de fresa sola…

-Está bien-accedió Jim, aunque pensaba dejársela a ella toda-pues para los dos.

-¿Jim?-le llamó una voz. Él se volvió extrañado y entonces Anastasia le tiró el vino a la cara. Bella se quedó con los ojos como platos, mientras Jim se limpiaba el vino de la camisa (su madre iba a matarlo) y miraba a Anastasia atónito.

-¿Anastasia? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó mirándola enfadado.

-Solo he venido a decirte una cosa-dijo Anastasia en tono dramático. Jim miró a Bella encogiéndose de hombros y luego alzó los brazos levemente. Estaba deseoso de escucharla.

A bajo Lady Tremaine ya le estaba montando ya el pollo a los camareros, que habían subido el volumen de la música para tapar sus gritos.

-¡Es lo último que esperaba de un lugar como este! ¡Ha sido repugnante!-decía mientras señalaba la cucaracha muerta en la copa. Gino se secaba el sudor de la calva mientras se disculpaba entre balbuceos.

-Ay _signora_ , nosotros no sabemos cómo… il _scarafaggio_ ha podido meterse ahí… _mi scusi signora, mi scusi…_

-La cuenta de la cinco-dijo otro de los camareros asomándose. Lady Tremaine miró a Gino con los ojos llameantes.

-¿No esperará que la pague, verdad?-preguntó con voz potente. Los demás comensales comenzaban a mirarlos. Gino sabía por el jefe que ningún cliente podía salir de _La Bella Notte_ sin pagar, pero estaban en un serio aprieto. No, no podían hacer nada.

-Quiero hablar con el dueño-exigió Lady Tremaine-voy a decirle un par de cosas sobre ustedes y su competencia.

-Hay no, _signora_ no se preocupe… nosotros lo arreglamos, _capisc_ i? No tiene que pagar _il debito signora_ … no pague…

-¡Qué vergüenza!-repitió Drizella que no había perdido el tiempo comiéndose el helado de su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó una señora de una mesa cercana.

-Parece ser que la señora ha encontrado una cucaracha en su copa-dijo un caballero de otra mesa-es una vergüenza…

-Creo que entonces no deberíamos pagar ninguno-dijo la señora levantándose indignada. A Gino casi le dio un infarto al escuchar eso.

- _Luigi, bene hai fatto!-_ gritó el camarero entrando en la cocina y vociferando al cocinero- _un scarafaggio…! davvero?_

- _Un sacarafaggio?-_ repitió Luigi atónito- _abssolutamente no!_

Lady Tremaine seguía quejándose mientras arriba Anastasia seguía espetando a Jim.

-Yo podría habértelo dado todo Jim… fama, dinero, amor… pero nunca has sabido valorarlo… eres un egoísta… ¡un copulador! Eso es lo que eres-le chillaba Anastasia pegada a su cara.

-Oye, en serio… cálmate-la pidió Jim al que le estaba entrando la risa. Bella seguía mirándolos en shock, mientras Anastasia manchaba con el vino de la copa a un señor que comía en la mesa de al lado, y seguía quejándose.

-…pero Cardulo me entenderá mejor-le dijo a Jim soltando una risa desquiciada-¡ssí, Cardulo! Él es muy rico y se vva a enamorar de mí… ya verás Jim, ya verás… no me importas nada… para mí, has caído…

-Estás borracha, Anastasia, siéntate un momento-pidió Jim estirando los brazos hacia ella, pero Anastasia retrocedió y tropezó con la barandilla.

-¿Qué tiene usted qué decir?-le dijo Lady Tremaine al cocinero cuando este se plantó en mitad del restaurante, siendo gritado por varios clientes que se habían unido al escándalo. Lady Tremaine sonrió satisfecha. Ya había usado ese truco otras veces. Si presionaba un poco más, los camareros terminarían por cederla una cena más gratis otro día. Ya lo había conseguido otras veces.

Pero Luigi no era tonto: cogió el bolso de la _signora_ y abriéndolo sacó su fular y demás efectos personales.

-¡Oiga, disculpe!-exclamó Lady Tremaine furiosa, pero en ese momento Luigi sacó el bote con las cucarachas. El cocinero estaba seguro de que encontraría algo así. Ya había trabajado en otros sitios donde le habían hecho esa jugarreta.

-¿Son estas sus _scarafaggios, signora_?-preguntó, con voz gélida. Lady Tremaine tragó saliva.

-Ayayayay…-Drizella se escurrió hacia la salida aprovechando que nadie la miraba.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡JODER!-Jim corrió a la barandilla pero no consiguió agarrarla a tiempo.

¡CRASH! Anastasia se estrelló sobre la mesa siete donde estaban tomando una enorme tarta de chocolate, y manchó a su madre y a Gino, mientras la mesa se partía en dos. Los clientes gritaron asustados, se cayó también una de las fotos de la pared y el tarro de cucarachas muertas, que rodaron por el suelo haciendo que una señora muy gorda se desmayase y aplastase a su marido al caer encima suyo.

-Eeeeeeh…-cuando se hizo el silencio Lady Tremaine miró a su alrededor como el resto de comensales y camareros la miraban con odio. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, irguiéndose cuan alta era-sí esto… creo que sí pagaré.

-Ya-Gino extendió una mano, mientras con la otra señalaba la puerta.

* * *

Eran las doce, y Lady Tremaine y sus hijas recorrían un puente que cruzaba el río de Suburbia matadas de risa. Habían ido a una licorería después de su estrepitoso fracaso en el restaurante, y se habían comprado un par de botellitas para echarse unas risas.

-¡Bbbbbooooogh…!-Anastasia fue hacia el puente y vomitó desde allí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Qué poco lo aguantas!-rió su madre dando otro trago. Estaba eufórica. Se sentía una adolescente de nuevo. No había experimentado una felicidad así desde hacía muchos años…. ¿quizás toda su vida?

-Mamá te has vuelto loca…-murmuró Drizella que veía doble y apenas veía.

-No que va…-Lady Tremaine terminó su botella de Martini y la lazó al pavimento, rompiéndola-mamá no está loca niñas… está muy cuerda…

-Ccuerda…-repitió Anastasia abrazándose a ella-mammá… ¿me querrá alguien alguna vez?-preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Oh cielo…-Lady Tremaine soltó una carcajada histérica mientras a su mente venían Francis, Beau, y Hamish. En realidad, del que más se acordaba inexplicablemente era del tercero. Quizás porque murió joven… claro que lo había matado ella misma.

-No, no te querrán-dijo Lady Tremaine. Anastasia miró a su madre con ojos llorosos, pero ella la zarandeó, sonriendo-pero esso no significa… que no te lo vayas a pasar bbien… ¡Mírame a mí!

-¡Eso, mírala a ella!-exclamó Drizella, y se dio un trompazo en el suelo, rodando y riendo como una loca. La gente que pasaba aceleraba el paso, preocupada.

-Ssí… como tú-susurró Anastasia. Tenía la mente totalmente nublada, pero aun así había algo que sabía. No quería acabar como ella. No quería ser como su madre.

Siguieron armando escándalo en el puente hasta que Drizella se cayó al agua.

* * *

Después del numerito en _La Bella Notte_ Jim llevó a Bella en el coche cruzando la Torre hacia la zona blanca.

-No podría haber sido peor-bromeó el chico mientras torcía y frenaba ante un semáforo. Nunca los hacía caso, pero sabía que para Bella era importante.

-Lo cierto es que va a ser inolvidable-rió ella, y le contagió la risa a él-ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida Jim. En serio… gracias.

Jim sonrió con amargura. Aún tenía el desasosiego de lo que había pensado… y de lo que pasaría.

-Aún no ha acabado, Bella-dijo mirándola y guiñándola un ojo. Luego siguió conduciendo con aire taciturno. Bella le miró apenada. Le notaba raro desde hacía semanas, aunque no se lo había dicho. "Será por… ella…"-pensó la castaña preocupada. Les había visto mirarse. Sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, desde aquellas veces que los había visto juntos en el cine los primeros meses hasta después en Gantz. Pero no podía pensar… no quería creer algo así. No, Jim la quería a ella. Si pensaba lo contrario era por su inseguridad, aquella maldita y doliente inseguridad que la acompañaba desde la primera adolescencia.

El sitio al que Jim llevaba a Bella era una enorme plaza en un gran parque de la zona blanca, donde había unos enormes cerezos ya en flor y una fuente que por la noche se iluminaba de colores. Según había leído hacía unos días en la pared del Porter había un evento en aquel parque, un baile. La orquesta ya estaba allí tocando románticas melodías, mientras parejas sobre todo de matrimonios ya maduros o incluso ancianos bailaban abrazadas. También había algunos jóvenes, y Jim habló con unos chicos de la escuela de danza que le parecieron muy simpáticos. Siempre le había dado mucha curiosidad la escuela de danza.

-¿Me concede este baile, _signora_?-le dijo Jim a Bella, haciéndola una reverencia. Ella rió nerviosa.

-Claro, _giovane_ -dijo y tomándolo de la mano comenzaron a bailar. En el micro una hermosa cantante llamada Gabriella se movía al hipnótico ritmo de su canción mientras detrás de ella unas coristas bailaban despacio, y los miembros de la orquesta tocaban con _glamour_.

A la luz de las lunas de Gathar Jim y Bella bailaron un baile de salón rodeados de otras parejas, tan llenas de sueños y deseos secretos como ellos. Bella solo tenía ojos para el chico, aquel príncipe azul que de la nada había entrado en su vida y la había sacado de la monotonía, haciéndola ser otra, haciéndola sentirse valiosa.

Jim la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo girar al ritmo de la voz de Gabriella. Luego juntaron las cabezas, y se unieron en un suave beso.

-Jjim…-ahora Bella se veía distinta iluminada por las azuladas luces que brillaban en la plaza desde la fuente. Parecía una diosa, una constelación de belleza.

-Ven…-él la besó en la frente y siguió bailando lentamente. No, no iba a ser fácil. De hecho, dudaba que pudiera ser. No iba a poder dejarla. Sería demasiado duro para todos.

Mejor seguir juntos, por el bien de todos.

-Uuuuuu…-cantó Gabriella.

 _I guess I should've known better  
To believe I'm a lucky chain, oh  
I lent my heart out forever  
And finally learned each other's names_

 _I tell myself, this time it's different  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to see it  
I'll never survive on one that's coming  
If I stay, ooh no!_

 _Just walk away! Oh, and don't look back  
Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that  
Before It's too late, oh, just walk away!_

 _Ooh, just walk away!  
(Walk, walk, walk away)  
Aye aye, aye yeah_

A las cinco Bella y Jim llegaron a la casa de esta entre risas y besos. Bella se asomó para comprobar que su padre dormía tranquilamente. Se habían tenido que mudar a un piso. Ahora que la mayoría de sus cosas habían ardido los recuerdos quedaban atrás, aunque de algún modo eso resultaba liberador y esperanzador para el futuro.

-Está durmiendo…-le dijo Bella a Jim, que esperaba apoyado en la entrada, con su chupa de malote sobre el hombro-¿quieres… quieres entrar?

Bella le miró con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Jim cerró los ojos un momento. No. No quería. Por primera vez en su vida no deseaba hacerlo. No porque ella no le gustase. No porque no tuviese fuerzas ni energías para darlo todo en la cama. Si no porque sabía que no estaba bien. Y que solo iba a conseguir hacerse daño, y hacérselo a ella.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, y Jim despegó los labios para decir que no, pero después de aquella cena y el baile, y todos aquellos fuertes sentimientos que tanto le confundían e irritaban, supo que debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a ella. Debía darle la noche perfecta, al menos por una vez. Así que la besó.

Bella devolvió el beso de Jim tímidamente. Ella era muy inexperta en el amor, aunque tras varios meses saliendo con Jim (al que le gustaba probar de todo y a todas horas) empezaba a tener más experiencia. Acarició el oscuro cabello suelto del chico haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Jim la cogió de las piernas y la enroscó en torno a él. Sí, iba a ser una noche inolvidable. Al menos él daría todo de sí.

El traje, la corbata, el vestido y el fular tirados de cualquier forma en el suelo. Mientras Jim penetraba a su novia en la cama y flexionaba los omóplatos de su musculosa espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás y deleitándose con sus gemidos, vio a Ariel que se alejaba más y más. Nunca conseguiría estar con ella… sintió como si le dijera adiós.

-Aaaaaaaaah… Jim…-Bella le miró mientras él seguía con su rítmico movimiento, haciéndola gemir fuertemente por el placer. Pero él no la estaba mirando. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión seria que denotaba tristeza. Bella negó lentamente, destrozada, y cerró los ojos también, abrazándose a él con más fuerza e intentando olvidar el dolor qué sentía. ¿Qué no funcionaba? ¿Qué había hecho ella mal?

* * *

Ariel colocó un par de jerseys más en el primer perchero. Eran los más caros, así que era mejor que le entrasen a los clientes por los ojos cuanto antes. Tal y como se había comprometido, trabajaba horas extra en la tienda de ropa del centro. Se encontraba muy cansada, pero había descubierto que con el trabajo se distraía y sentía mucho mejor. Y en aquel momento deseaba seguir trabajando hasta caer exhausta. Dejarlo todo fuera.

-Esos campana me los pones mejor al fondo-le dijo la jefa de personal, Tala, una mujer ya mayor pero con mucha energía.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Ariel recolocó las prendas de ropa en los percheros, echándose al lado su cabello ahora cortado hasta los hombros para poder agacharse. Después de meter varias cajas con zapatos pasados en el almacén volvió a poner varios jerseys de primavera hechos con lana en otro mostrador, cuando al apartar uno se encontró con Aladdín.

-¿Qué hay?-saludó él guiñándola un ojo provocativo. Ariel le miró con sorpresa, pero luego siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras recolocaba los jerseys. Aquella mañana habían tenido una conversación muy tensa. Llevaban varios días en tensión. Él no había sido muy agradable con ella, e incluso le había hecho el cruel comentario de que no iba a ser capaz de encontrar a Jim. Pero Ariel sabía que Aladdín estaba arrepentido. Ahora le conocía demasiado bien.

-Ya moví las cosas de tu armario-le dijo Aladdín, y le pasó las llaves de su piso-así que oficialmente estoy fuera… como querías.

Ariel le miró enfadada. Aladdín estaba muy serio, pero también súper sexy con aquella camiseta negra, las gafas de sol y los pantalones rasgados.

-Era lo que queríamos los dos-le recordó-lo siento, pero tengo trabajo.

-Quería disculparme-dijo Aladdín, y ella se detuvo al oírlo. Nuevamente se volvió con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Disculparte?

-Sí, esta mañana no he sido… bueno, he sido un capullo. Llevo días siéndolo y… lo siento-se excusó el chico agachando la cabeza con humildad-sabes que no me quiero ir pero…

-Pero es lo mejor-dijo Ariel asintiendo lentamente. No podían prolongar esa situación por más tiempo, seguir viéndose así y engañándose a sí mismos. Solo les producía más dolor.

-Perdóname-repitió Aladdín mirando al suelo, y ella le levantó la cara, enternecida.

-No pasa nada Al-dijo acariciándole la leve barba y dándole un beso en la mejilla-a mí también… me duele.

-A saber a qué viene este-murmuró Tala mientras les espiaba junto a otras tres asistentas. En ese momento entraron varias mujeres en la tienda, una de ellas con vayas niñas bastante escandalosas-¡Eh, vamos, al trabajo!-exclamó Tala dando palmas, y sus asistentas se apresuraron a obedecerla.

-Tengo que acabar con esto-le dijo Ariel a Aladdín mirándole preocupada.

-Claro, claro-dijo él cogiéndole varias prendas-te echo una mano.

-No hace falta-Ariel escaló hasta una estantería más alta para dejar una pila de ropas, y luego fue bajando hasta que dio un tropezón. Aladdín la cogió en brazos, y la dejó en el suelo suavemente. Ella notó las manos de él acariciarla levemente el trasero, y sintió como su cuerpo se revolucionaba completamente. Bueno ¿qué más daba? Era normal, el tacto del chico la emocionaba. Pero no podía dejar que la distrajera más. Si se había acabado, se había acabado.

-¿Y a qué has venido?-preguntó Ariel cargando con varias cajas hacia el almacén. Aladdín se apresuró a ayudarla con otras cuantas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a pedirte perdón-la recordó. Ariel levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Sí, definitivamente le conocía bien.

-¿Si?

-Bueno y…-Aladdín se rascó la cabeza de ese modo tan sexy que la provocaba a ella-esperaba que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos… ya sabes… si te vas a ir con Jim yo… quisiera poder decirte adiós como es debido.

-¿Por qué no ibas a poder hacerlo?-le replicó Ariel, encarándose. Estaban solos en el almacén. Aladdín la puso las manos tras la cintura y empezó a acercarse más a ella.

-He dicho como es debido-dijo con voz gutural, y Ariel notó nuevamente ese escalofrío. Bueno, podía tratar de ligar con ella, eso también era normal. No importaba…

En ese momento entraron otras dos compañeras de Ariel riendo, y ella se apresuró a soltarse del agarre de Aladdín.

-Oye, tengo que trabajar, en serio-le dijo.

-En realidad, creo que tenías derecho a una pausa-la recordó él acompañándola a fuera del almacén.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no quiero tenerla ahora-dijo Ariel. Una señora le preguntó dónde estaba la ropa interior, y ella se lo indicó con rapidez-deberías irte de aquí. Este no es tu sitio.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Aladdín con humor, y entonces fue hacia un grupo de jovencitas que intentaban elegir unos bañadores. Al verle acercarse las tres niñas soltaron una risita y se agarraron entre ellas-¿cuál de vosotras va a ir a la playa estas vacaciones? ¿eh?-dijo Aladdín en tono desenfadado mientras miraba los bañadores-uf, estos de cuerpo entero deberían estar prohibidos yo… creo que estos son los mejores…-dijo cogiendo un bikini y acercándoselo a una de las chicas-sí, te quedaría muy bien, definitivamente.

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella comiéndoselo con la mirada. Aladdín se acercó a su oído y la susurró, provocativo.

-Todos te mirarán, princesa.

La chica dio un respingo al escucharle hablarla así, y luego fue corriendo a los probadores de la izquierda para probárselo, seguida de sus amigas.

-Eres un caradura-le dijo Ariel a Aladdín negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero eso es precisamente lo que te gusta-dijo él acercándose a ella nuevamente. Las demás dependientas estaban ocupadas atendiendo, pero se les iban los ojos mirando a la pareja tontear de aquella forma-están muy ocupadas ahora… ¿no te apetece?

-Te has vuelto loco-le dijo Ariel, pero no le apartó. Las manos de Aladdín estaban muy cerca de sus grandes pechos, y ella notó el calor en ellos al rozarla.

-Venga… no sería lo peor que hemos hecho-dijo él en su oído. Ariel asintió lentamente, y luego se dejó llevar. Los probadores del lado derecho estaban vacíos. Discretamente entraron en uno, y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras Aladdín la cogía en brazos y metía sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, rozando sus bragas. Ariel soltó un gemido que Aladdín se apresuró a acallar con un beso.

-Venga, vamos-dijo el chico, provocador-no querrás que nos oigan… es parte del juego.

-Vvale pero no te pases-pidió ella excitada. Aladdín la bajó los pantalones y las bragas y la enchufó sin más contemplaciones. Ariel cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Dios, el tacto de él en aquellas zonas era indescriptiblemente bueno. No creía que hubiese experimentado nada mejor nunca.

-Oh sí, me voy a pasar-dijo Aladdín presionándola los pechos mientras empezaba su movimiento en ella. Ariel negó con la cabeza, innegablemente excitada.

-Nno, nno te pases-insistió, pero él siguió metiéndose hasta un punto en el que ella tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no chillar-oh nnno…

-Oh sí-dijo Aladdín con voz grave, y entonces fue a más-oh sí, ¡oh sí!

Las cortinas del probador se sacudieron mientras una de las amigas de Ariel subía más la música de la tienda y alejaba a las señoras mayores de allí con nerviosismo. Como Tala la pillase la mataba. Pero Tala por suerte estaba ocupada.

-Madre mía, que suerte tiene esa chica-dijo otra de las dependientas viendo como el probador se tambaleaba. Aquel tío sí que le estaba dando a fondo.

-Vvenga…-Aladdín besuqueó el cuello de Ariel mientras ella le arañaba la espalda por debajo de su ropa. El chico movía las caderas a una velocidad increíble, casi parecía un robot programado para hacerlo, y Ariel no podía creer que alguien fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Aladdín la besó nuevamente en los labios mientras ambos alcanzaban el clímax, y entonces se fueron quedando quietos, apoyados en el espejo de la cabina, mientras se miraban fijamente y seguían acariciándose. Las manos de Ariel bajaron al culo del chico, que sonriendo la besó en la mejilla con suavidad. Podía ser tan salvaje a veces, y tan sensible otras.

-Vale… vete ya… no quiero que te vean…-dijo Ariel secándose el sudor de la frente y resubiéndose la falda y las bragas. Mierda, estaba todo hecho un desastre, necesitaba cambiarse. Bueno, ya se cambiaría luego.

-Ven conmigo a cenar-le pidió Aladdín a la chica, abrochándose también el cinturón y los pantalones.

-Aladdín, no sé yo…-dijo ella insegura. Él la miró con cara de "quieres y lo sabes", y ella terminó por acceder.

-Está bien-dijo-pero nada de tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?-repitió él posando sus manos nuevamente en los pechos de ella y jugueteando con sus pezones a través de la tela. Vaya mujer… vaya tetas.

-Hablo de sexo-le dijo Ariel intentando parecer seria.

-Ya. Lo sé-dijo Aladdín y la dio un beso en los labios, más intenso y apasionado que ningún otro. Ella lo entendía. Tenía miedo de acabarlo, de seguir adelante. Ella se sentía igual. Pero iba a ser así. Pese a ello, tampoco pasaba nada por demorar la pasión un poco más. A fin de cuentas, un poco de sexo también era normal ¿no? Qué más daba…

-Te espero en el parking a las ocho ¿vale?-dijo el chico dando abriendo las cortinas del probador. Pegó un respingo al encontrarse a Tala, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si no te largo de aquí a patadas-le avisó ella-es porque me has vendido tres de esos bikinis tan horribles-dijo señalando a las tres chicas que esperaban en el mostrador para pagar sus bikinis emocionadas-ahora largo.

-Je je…-Aladdín se despidió de Ariel y luego salió corriendo de allí antes de que la liase más.

* * *

El tema de las Musas "No diré que es amor" sonaba de fondo mientras Aladdín y Ariel tomaban algo en una cafetería. Luego irían a la discoteca más cercana y bailarían un rato. Habían descubierto que les gustaba bailar juntos. Ariel disfrutaba mucho en la discoteca, siempre que el chico estuviese a su lado.

Había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte. Después de meses esperando Aladdín había hecho lo que Ariel le había pedido y había conseguido un buen promotor para las Musas. Fue difícil conseguir uno que quisiera sacar el disco de un grupo del que solo quedaban tres integrantes de cinco, y cuya cantante principal, Talía, había muerto. Pero aun así el productor discográfico McCartey había quedado impresionado con las voces de las chicas, su carisma y la potencia de las canciones. Antes de que Calíope, Terpsichore y Clío se dieran cuenta, el disco estaba a la venta, y en enero rompió records superando incluso al recopilatorio de canciones de Billy Joe Cobra, que quedó en segundo lugar. El éxito de las Musas era tal que sonaban en todas las emisoras, y su singles "De cero a héroe", "No diré que es amor" y "Ha nacido una estrella" llevaban siendo los tres primeros en las listas de reproducción hasta la fecha. "Tan cierto como tú" había sido metido en una súper producción de la MTV como banda sonora de la película, y también había alcanzado un gran éxito. Ante la ausencia de Talía y Melphomene, dos de las voces más potentes, McCartey había mandado buscar sustitutos creando un casting de proporciones gigantescas buscando a dos jóvenes talentos. Las otras tres Musas originales no estaban demasiado convencidas e incluso se plantearon disolver el grupo y disfrutar del éxito pero finalmente Calíope había decidido que "que las Musas siguieran era lo que Talía siempre hubiera querido". El hecho de que de la noche a la mañana eran millonarias también tenía algo que ver, claro. Las tres habían entrado ya en la alta sociedad de Suburbia y estaban invitadas junto a las sustitutas de Talía y Melphomene, Galleria y Aqua, al cumpleaños de la Reina Blanca que acontecería en tres días.

Ariel no había recibido ningún beneficio del ascenso de las Musas pese a ser ella quien arriesgando su vida había recuperado el disco y había impulsado su reencuentro. Tampoco Aladdín, que oficialmente fuera de la MTV, apenas recibía ya ingresos. Aún conservaba el puesto en el consejo principal que le había cedido Billy. Y al igual que él, nunca iba a las reuniones, pero sí cobraba el sueldo.

-Mmmmmmn…-Aladdín engulló una hamburguesa con placer mientras Ariel bebía de su Coca Cola y le miraba embelesada. Las luces de la calle les iluminaba, mientras ellos estaban en la terraza de la cafetería en el piso 30 del rascacielos.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla?-le preguntó Ariel mirando a Aladdín. Le aliviaba mucho el poder hablar de Yasmín, el amor verdadero del chico, sin que fuese un tema tabú. Después de haberse dicho la verdad el uno al otro se sentía mucho mejor.

-Pues estoy abierto a sugerencias-dijo él bañando las patatas en kétchup. Luego se paró a pensarlo-creo que su padre la ha sacado de la ciudad… así que viajaré. A Republica y Tiro. Pero la encontraré… seguro que sí.

-Sí…-Ariel dejó que el pelo la ondease al viento mientras se apoyaba al lado del chico, que se terminaba la hamburguesa mientras miraba distraído a los coches.

-No tienes la sensación a veces de que… tu vida está planificada… de que todo va fluyendo…-dijo Aladdín con expresión etérea en su rostro-a veces, cuando va a pasar algo importante en mi vida es como que lo siento… como si supiera que esa persona… o esa situación… va a ser importante… va a definir quién soy… no sé, son tonterías, perdona…

Pero Ariel le miraba muy interesada. Al igual que Jim Aladdín no solía hablar de sus sentimientos. Y ella sabía que eran muy profundos, y algunos atormentados.

-Yo creo que en la vida nada está planificado…-dijo Ariel metiendo los puños dentro de las mangas para calentarse-las cosas van pasando… y ya… lo mejor es dejarlas atrás.

-Pero si tú y yo no hubiéramos ido a Gantz nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… si Jim no hubiera muerto esa noche, nosotros no habríamos sobrevivido, él nos salvó la vida… y tú también nos la salvaste una vez…

-Y tú también-le recordó Ariel. Aladdín asintió.

-¿Pero no es raro que nos hayamos conocido tú y yo? ¿Qué entre tantas y tantas personas nos hayamos encontrado? Qué hayamos conocido a Jim… a Lilo… a Billy… es… ahora… me es imposible recordar mi vida… antes de ellos.

-A mí también-reconoció Ariel, y sonriendo abrazó al chico-y sin ti.

-Gracias Ariel…-Aladdín la acarició el pelo y luego tiró las sobras de la comida a un cubo-bueno… la noche esta para un reggaetón lento.

-Venga ya-bromeó ella dándole una palmada-¡vamos!

Aladdín la cogió en brazos y se la llevó de la cafetería entre risas y tropiezos. Se pasaron la noche en la discoteca bailando hasta altas horas del amanecer. Aladdín la estrechó en sus brazos cogiéndola desde atrás, mientras luces multicolores los envolvían en su espectro cromático. Terminaron besándose desenfrenadamente en la pista, hasta que Aladdín la sacó fuera y lo hicieron en la misma calle. Ariel notó como la espalda le aullaba al ser empotrada contra una dura pared de ladrillos, pero le dejó seguir y terminarlo allí. Luego fueron al piso de él montados en la Alfombra Mágica, y cuando ya amanecía se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, dejando que el sueño limpiara todo el agotamiento que había hecho mella en su cuerpo. Aladdín acarició el desnudo cuerpo de su novia mientras ella disfrutaba del calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de este y haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con sus largas pestañas.

Cuando Aladdín se despertó al día siguiente, encontró la cama vacía. Buscó a Ariel esperando encontrarla en la bañera o desayunando, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Una nota sobre la mesa de la entrada, con una leve marca de labios, era lo único que quedaba.

 _No quería complicarlo más, pero tenías razón: eres un caradura, y no podría dejarte aunque quisiera. Te quiero. Te querré siempre. No me olvides._

 _Ariel._

-Joder…-el chico aprisionó la nota en su puño, y se golpeó con él en el corazón. Aladdín cerró los ojos y tomando aire despejó su atontada cabeza. Era el momento de empezar de cero. Ya lo había prolongado lo suficiente. Miró a Abú que masticaba cereales distraídamente mientras se rascaba su peluda barriguita.

-Pues vamos allá.

Empezaba un nuevo día. ¿Qué tendría escrito el destino hoy para él?

* * *

-Claro, claro… bueno, eso es lo que yo estaba pensando-Hércules conducía nuevamente su fastuoso autovolante por la avenida principal mientras hablaba por el manos libres. La suave voz de Meg resonaba al otro lado de la línea. Amanecía en la ciudad, y él había quedado con ella para volver a verse en el centro, y llevarla de visita al sitio donde trabajaba.

-Llevo media hora aquí y hay una tía que está empeñada en decirme mi futuro-le dijo Meg que sonaba divertida-como me diga que voy a tener mucha salud y amor, te juro que la pago el doble.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Hércules entró en el parking mientras recordaba su "cita" (él la llamaba así, ella no) del día anterior. Tras salir del apartamento de Meg habían caminado hasta la playa, donde habían paseado por la orilla mojándose los tobillos.

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas del carrito del señor Paréntesis?-decía Meg mientras movía sus dedos disfrutando del frío tacto del mar._

 _-Llevaba todos los exámenes ahí-dijo él asintiendo-en cuarto salió disparado por la ventana, Adonis nunca lo confesó._

 _-Oh, Adonis-Meg soltó una carcajada mientras se apoyaba en Hércules, que la tomó de la mano enternecido-¿qué habrá sido de él?_

 _-Está en la empresa de su padre. Me escribe de vez en cuando-recordó el chico._

 _-Vaya, ahora se interesa-Meg se soltó la larga melena y sintió el viento en su rostro, llenándola los pulmones. El aire de la costa era el más puro de Suburbia, por fin podía respirar sin aquella densa y asquerosa capa de contaminación-es raro recordar a todas esas personas. Una vez eran todo mi mundo. Ahora ya apenas son recuerdos._

 _-Es verdad-Hércules recogió una piedrecita y la lanzó al mar haciendo que esta diese cinco saltos antes de hundirse-pero aquí estamos tú y yo… y no pasa el tiempo._

 _Meg le observó lanzar otra piedra sonriendo, pero con el interior embargado de tristeza._

 _-Sí que pasa…-dijo, y siguió andando._

 _Llegaron a un extremo de la playa donde había unas rocas pobladas de vegetación, y un poco más allá un islote lleno de palmeras._

 _-¡Vamos, vamos!-exclamó Meg entre risas._

 _-¡Nos mojaremos!-la avisó Hércules siguiéndola divertido. Meg soltó una carcajada._

 _-¡Venga ya!_

 _Entonces Hércules la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el islote, cubriéndose de agua hasta la cintura._

 _-Era un Edna… me van a matar-dijo Hércules viendo los pantalones de su impecable traje hechos un asco. Meg volvió a reír mientras Hércules la dejaba en la arena._

 _-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pijo?-le preguntó mientras paseaba por la cala del islote. Las palmeras empezaban a verdear gracias a las lluvias de Abril, y ya brotaban las primeras flores tropicales anunciando que aquel verano sería de los más calurosos en Suburbia. Meg observó las flores aspirando su aroma. Las luces del atardecer, naranjas y violetas, la reflejaban a ella, y Hércules la observó embelesado. Era la mujer más hermosa, más perfecta que conocía. Era… una diosa. La amaba más que a nada._

 _-No…-Meg intentó impedir que Hércules cogiese una de las flores, pero el chico la arrancó y se la puso en el pelo. Meg sonrió mirándole algo tímida. La flor rosa en el pelo le quedaba muy bien._

 _-Estás preciosa-dijo Hércules en voz muy baja-dirás lo que quieras… pero en ti el tiempo no ha pasado._

 _Meg tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco. Hércules era tímido e inexperto en el amor, y aunque ella lo sabía bien a veces sentía que no tenía el control, se sentía indefensa ante su amor. Ya no podía exhibir esa faceta cínica y distante que empleaba con todo el mundo. Cuando él la miraba de aquella forma, y la amaba en el silencio, ella dejaba todas las apariencias. Y era simplemente Meg._

 _-Merece la pena haber sobrevivido para poder ver esto-le había dicho Meg a Hércules mirando el atardecer._

 _-Pegaso y yo podemos llevarte volando un día…_

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-Al horizonte… y más allá._

 _-Pegaso…-Meg rió recordando al caballo-bueno, si él quiere por mí encantada._

 _Se sentaron en la arena (ya no importaba marcharse la ropa) y Hércules hizo un templo de arena mientras Meg disfrutaba de la brisa marina. En la cima del templo griego Hércules hizo una pequeña estatuilla con arena líquida, y luego colocó varias pequeñas flores a los lados, como vegetación._

 _-No recordaba que quisieras ser arquitecto-comentó Meg sentada en una roca y mirando el templo sonriente._

 _-¡Era biólogo!-le recordó Hércules dejando su construcción y yendo hacia ella-¡Zoólogo para ser más exactos!_

 _-Zoólogo-Meg asintió y le dejó un hueco en la roca-aún me acuerdo del filum de los cordados… no parabas de hablar de eso._

 _-Y si lo hubiera conseguido me hubiera gustado salir de Suburbia e ir a la zona inexplorada, a estudiar las especies animales… ¿te acuerdas? Nos íbamos a ir juntos._

 _-Bueno, bueno, yo te dije que ya veríamos-le recordó Meg haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello divertida-no me veía yo perdida en medio de la selva contigo que no sabes leer mapas._

 _-Pero aceptaste-dijo Hércules mirándola con sus ojos claros-dijiste… sí, es verdad… dijiste "fortachón, yo no me quedo aquí para que me mandes fotos de lo bien que te lo estás pasando… me voy contigo fuera de aquí… voy contigo a dónde tú vayas"._

 _-Oh sí, eso dije-asintió Meg lentamente-que buena memoria tienes…_

 _Se quedaron en silencio mientras Hércules agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. Si bueno, los dos habían dicho muchas cosas. Pero es cierto que él no era quién para sacarlas ahora._

 _-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-preguntó Meg súbitamente._

 _-¿El qué?_

 _-¿Por qué no seguiste? En la carrera de biología._

 _-Bueno, ya lo sabes-Hércules soltó una risita nerviosa-empecé a entrenar y descubrí… bueno, eso… lo que tenía qué hacer._

 _-Ya, eso ya lo sé. Digo después. O ahora-Meg se quitó la flor y se la puso a Hércules en el pelo, sonriendo._

 _-Oh bueno, pues…-él sonrió cortado. Nuevamente ella estaba muy cerca-no sé, ahora todo es diferente, tengo muchas responsabilidades… y que entrenar mucho…_

 _-Fortachón tienes dinero de sobra para que se jubilen tus nietos-le recordó Meg acariciándole la melena para ajustarle la flor y provocando en él un cosquilleo inquieto-si ahora quisieras, podrías._

 _-Ya pero… ya no importa porque… bueno, está Gantz y… ya sabes, él…-dijo finalmente. La sonrisa de Meg se borró rápidamente de la cara al escucharle mencionarlo._

 _Él._

 _-Perdona, no quería sacar el tema-dijo Hércules, mientras Meg bajaba de la roca con cara de angustia._

 _-No, si es normal hablar de ello-respondió ella-si no… ¿de qué íbamos a hablar?_

 _-Meg… yo tengo que seguir adelante… de esto depende… todo-dijo Hércules, pero Meg negó con la cabeza._

 _-No, no es verdad-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza con miedo-Hércules escucha puedes conseguir esos cien puntos e irte… no necesitas más que dos misiones más… yo… yo te ayudaré._

 _-No puedo irme Meg-dijo Hércules, sonriendo nervioso-¿no lo entiendes? Si yo me voy, ¿qué esperanza habrá para ellos?_

 _-Acuérdate de la niña Hércules ¡no hay esperanza!-exclamó Meg exaltada-no la hay para ninguno de nosotros pero tú… tú aún puedes salvarte. Por favor, hazlo por mí…_

 _-No te entiendo-dijo Hércules avanzando hacia Meg y tomándola de las manos._

 _-Hércules si estoy en Gantz es porque él… él sabe que arriesgarás tu vida por mí… y que morirás por mí. Es lo único que quiere-dijo Meg tragando saliva. Para su sorpresa Hércules sonrió. Meg le miró indignada-¡Hércules!_

 _-Creo que él me conoce mejor que tú, Meg-bromeó el chico acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla-no te preocupes por mí, en serio. Pero el tiempo que queda, quiero pasarlo a tu lado… ¿eso te parece bien?_

 _-Mmmmmm…-Meg dejó que Hércules la abrazara y le acarició suavemente la espalda- no me parece mal…_

 _Volvieron a la playa y pasearon hasta la casa volviendo a hablar de trivialidades como sus años en el colegio, sus viejos amigos o su música preferida. Meg estaba impresionada con el disco de las Musas, y la canción que ellas habían escrito inspirándose en Hércules. Era una conversación amena, tranquila, pero de esas que son las que más se disfrutan. Después de tantos años, Hércules experimentó una inmensa felicidad al poder hablar nuevamente con Meg como solían hacer antes._

 _-Podrías venirte mañana… te enseño el Coliseo-sugirió Hércules._

 _-De acuerdo-accedió ella mientras entraban en el ascensor-¿te parece bien a las once?_

 _-Sí._

 _Cuando llegaron a la puerta Meg miró a Hércules, que la sonrió tímidamente. Madre mía, era tan raro verlo de nuevo… tan chocante como maravilloso._

 _-Lo he pasado muy bien-confesó-gracias._

 _-Gracias a ti Meg… la verdad es que no tenía mucha esperanza de que accedieras al principio…_

 _Meg miró al interior de la casa. Él estaba allí. Y estaba mojado, al igual que ella. Podían quitarse la ropa y entrar en calor. Hércules miró el cuerpo de Hércules. En su interior, esa chica romántica y apasionada que una vez había sido gritaba nuevamente, pidiéndola que se tirara encima de él, que le besara, que le llevase a dentro y le obligara a hacerla suya, pero la mente fría y sabia la dijo que no. En la situación en que se encontraban esa era la peor de las ideas. Y las heridas del pasado aún dolían._

 _-Bueno… te veo mañana-dijo ella finalmente. Hércules asintió con humildad._

 _-Cuento los minutos…_

 _-Mejor no cuentes nada-dijo Meg y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-anda… no sé qué va a ser de nosotros._

 _-Yo sí-respondió Hércules, y luego entró en el ascensor, despidiéndose con la mano._

 _-¡Hércules!-le avisó ella con una carcajada._

 _-¿Qué, dime?-dijo él sacando su cabeza del ascensor con nerviosismo._

 _-La flor…-dijo ella señalando al pelo del chico. Hércules rió, pero no se la quitó. La verdad es que le gustaba._

 _Luego fue a por su coche y condujo hasta casa. No dijo nada hasta que se tumbó en la cama y cerrando los ojos se entregó al sueño._

 _Había sido la mejor tarde de su vida._

* * *

Recordando estas cosas Hércules saludó a Meg aquella mañana en la avenida principal. Ella le reconoció al otro lado de un paso de cebra, y le saludó animadamente, cuando un montón de fans rodearon al héroe pidiéndole autógrafos y selfies. Hércules tardó un rato en deshacerse de ellos e ir hacia Meg, que se había pedido un batido de frutas en una cafetería y reía observándole.

-Me… me pasa a menudo-explicó Hércules resoplando.

-Ya. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo es la vida de los famosos-reconoció Megreajustándose sus gafas de sol. Llevaba una enorme pamela de color violeta y un bolso a juego que le daban un aspecto excéntrico pero elegante-¿no te preguntarán los _paparazzi_ si estamos saliendo?

-Bueno, dentro no nos molestarán-le dijo Hércules, y tomándola de la mano la llevó por la abarrotada calle principal hacia el Coliseo. El portentoso edificio, del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol, tenía unas enormes bandas con imágenes de sus principales campeones. En la banda más grande estaba el propio Hércules, cuatro veces campeón, pronto cinco.

-Vaya es…-Meg se quitó las gafas, asombrada, para poder verlo mejor-es enorme fortachón…

-Sí bueno me… me da un poco de vergüenza-confesó él-todo el mundo…

La gente se apiñaba para verlo y hacerse fotos con él.

-Me gustaría uno con la flor que llevabas ayer-comentó Meg mientras seguía observándolo asombrada-oh, creo que ya vienen…

Nuevamente habían reconocido a Hércules, y esta vez el atleta tardó casi una hora en poder despegárselos a todos de encima mientras Meg, risueña, se sentaba en las escaleras del Coliseo y terminaba su desayuno comprado viendo como él se las apañaba para quitarse a la gente de encima.

-Ees una locura porque no puedo ir a ningún sitio sin que me reconozcan… de hecho ayer tuvimos suerte-confesó Hércules mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Coliseo-mira, eso es la arena-dijo señalando a la gigantesca pista donde se celebraban las pruebas. A un lado había varios gladiadores principiantes entrenando. Repetían los movimientos del entrenador dando patadas al aire y poderosos puñetazos.

-¿No hay gladiadoras?-preguntó Meg curiosa mirando a los que entrenaban.

-Sí, pero son pocas. Aun así suelen cobrar mucha fama… yo me he enfrentado a algunas muy duras-explicó Hércules, y subiéndose un poco la camisa le enseñó una gruesa cicatriz-esto me lo hizo Maggie, una de las más duras.

-¿La mujer mosca?-recordó Meg. Hércules asintió-oí que murió hace poco.

-Oh sí, bueno, aquí muere mucha gente, es como… bueno. A veces te encariñas con un compañero y luego ocurre-confesó el joven mientras guiaba a Meg por un ascensor hacia su vestuario-aquí es donde yo entreno-dijo señalando su sala de gimnasio.

-Creía que lo hacías en casa.

-No, también aquí. Y tengo otro en el chalet…-Hércules vio que Meg le miraba divertida y decidió cambiar de tema. No era muy educado estar hablando de sus propiedades, aunque no lo hacía a maldad-Phil quiere que entrene al máximo, y por lo que veo me ha dejado otra tabla de ejercicios…-comentó mientras entraba en su despacho.

-Suponía que seguías con Phil-comentó Meg con aburrimiento-¿cómo le va a la niñera cabra?

-Perfectamente, muchas gracias-dijo una voz detrás de ellos que los sobresaltó. El sátiro Phil (mitad hombre mitad cabra) se sentó sobre la mesa del escritorio y miró a Meg mosqueado-¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Phil…-dijo Hércules nervioso al ver como su entrenador y la chica se fulminaban con la mirada-yo la he traído para enseñarle todo esto…

-Ha sido muy malo Phil… creo que deberías darle unos azotes-comentó Meg sarcástica mientras paseaba por el despacho, molesta.

-No me des ideas. ¿Por qué no te marchas? Tenemos que entrenar-gruñó el entrenador de malas maneras.

-¡Phil!-le reprendió Hércules indignado.

-Sí, mejor me marcho-dijo Hércules yendo hacia la salida dándole la espalda al sátiro con indignación.

-¡Phil!-Hércules fue hacia el sátiro y lo miró con enfado.

-¡Te he estado llamando toda la mañana chico! ¿Me explicas dónde estabas?-preguntó el sátiro subiéndose a la mesa para poder estar a la altura de su pupilo-¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer! ¡Las semi finales están a vuelta de calendario!

-¡Llevo entrenando semanas! ¡Y sabes que voy a seguir!-exclamó Hércules enfadado-¿te importaría dejarme a solas con ella?

-¿Vamos a volver a empezar con ese lío?-preguntó Phil impaciente-Hércules hazme caso, no te merece la pena.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-le dijo Hércules a Phil con impaciencia-¡Venga!

Corriendo un poco alcanzó a Meg, que paseaba por los pasillos interiores.

-Vaya, te ha dejado libre-comentó ella cuando le vio llegar.

-Yo le he dicho que me iba-dijo Hércules cruzándose de brazos-lo siento es que… bueno, esto es muy importante para él… y para mí, vaya.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Meg simplemente-pero bueno, creo que ya me lo has enseñado todo.

-¿Quieres ver cómo entreno?-la ofreció Hércules. Ante su aspecto emocionado, Meg no fue capaz de decirle que no.

…

* * *

-¡Bien, vamos allá! ¡Funcionando rapidito!-dijo Phil mientras ponía ACDC a todo volumen en el estadio. Unos gladiadores daban vueltas al estadio mientras otros hacían flexiones cerca del sátiro.

-Philoctetes, ¿por qué no nos enseña tu chico algo de lo que hace?-le preguntó el otro entrenador, el señor Quirón.

-Ahora mismo viene-dijo Phil señalando una de las puertas de acceso a la pista. Hércules entró en él: llevaba solo unos pantalones de deporte cortos y unas muñequeras negras, además de su ya icónica cinta de pelo roja.

-¡Bien, cinco pruebas!-gritó Phil por un micrófono. Hércules asintió, y luego miró a Meg, que le observaba sentada en el vacío graderío-ay dioses…-masculló Phil al verlos. Solo le faltaba eso-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Eyeyeyeyeyeyei!

Hércules echó a correr por el campo, cogiendo un enorme bate metálico: entonces Phil abrió una enorme caja del que salieron unas cuchillas voladoras: todas estaban cargadas con el ADN del héroe, así que en cuanto lo reconocieron fueron a por él silbando en el aire. ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! Moviendo el bate con increíble velocidad Hércules se deshizo de todas ellas como si fuesen golpes de beisbol. Luego siguió corriendo por el estadio mientras Phil presionaba un botón y levantaba varias de las trampas distribuidas por el Coliseo, entre ellas varios maniquís que lanzaban cuchilladas con sus armas y un chorro de fuego que brotaba de vez en cuando del lugar menos esperada.

-Vaya…-Meg observó impresionada como Hércules esquivaba el fuego por los pelos y luego destrozaba el robot que trataba de agredirlo. Trepando por una cuerda mientras esquivaba unas flechas Hércules ascendió a una plataforma donde le esperaba la cuarta prueba:

-Como veis, es el mejor-dijo Phil con orgullo mirando a los otros gladiadores que estaban asombrados-¡Gas venenoso!-exclamó luego pulsando otro botón. Hércules se cubrió la nariz cegado por el gas, cuando una enorme maza de pinchos fue hacia él. Meg se levantó asustada, cuando Hércules esquivó la maza y luego se agarró a ella, rompiendo su agarre y descolgándola. Cuando bajó de la plataforma le lloraban un poco los ojos, pero sonreía mientras tosía. Miró a Meg, que le aplaudía desde la grada.

-No necesita aplausos-dijo Phil desde el altavoz. Meg le dedicó a su querido hombre cabra otro dulce gesto.

-¿Última?-preguntó Hércules mientras los aspirantes a gladiadores le felicitaban.

-Sí, la última prueba-dijo Phil. En ese momento se escucharon gritos, y segundos después la puerta exterior del Coliseo saltó por los aires. Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras todos la miraban asombrados-¿pero qué…?

-Phil… ¿esto es la prueba?-preguntó Hércules, aunque sabía de sobra que no. Phil no respondió. Miraba hacia la puerta con miedo, miedo que aumentó cuando se escucharon unos fuertes pasos, que bien podían confundirse con un terremoto.

-Oh no…-Meg se incorporó apoyándose en la barandilla del Coliseo. Reconocía esas pisadas.

-¡GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!-un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas irrumpió en la pista, abriendo sus bocas de afilados dientes y lanzando un rugido tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los oídos para evitar quedarse sordos.

-¡LA MIERDA!-gritó Phil aterrado al ver a la criatura. Tenía el pelaje negro y los ojos totalmente rojos, además de unas zarpas del tamaño de un camión. El perro mediría por lo menos treinta metros, y entre sus dientes ya había trozos de carne humana de los desdichados a los que había atrapado en la entrada.

-¿Phil… cómo se llama esa cosa?-preguntó Hércules angustiado.

-Dos palabras…-dijo el sátiro tragando saliva.

-¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRR!-el perro lanzó otro alarido mientras echaba a correr hacia los gladiadores.

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-gritó el sátiro echando a correr hacia las gradas.

El perro saltó sobre los gladiadores y dando tremendos bocados atrapó a varios de ellos.

-¡NO!-Hércules vio asustado como el monstruo los trituraba con sus afilados dientes y luego los tragaba sin mayor consideración.

-¡GUAU!-una de las tres cabezas del perro, la que más ruido hacía, vio al chico y olfateándolo pareció reconocerlo. Entonces fue hacia él e intentó comérselo.

-¡HÉRCULES!-chilló Meg al ver eso. Por un momento pareció que se lo había comido, pero entonces Meg vio como Hércules forcejeaba con las fauces del monstruo, intentando evitar que se cerrasen sobre él. Pero el perro era mucho más fuerte, y le estaba atrapando. Entonces el chico usó su espada, y clavándosela en el morro hizo que le saliera un chorro de sangre. La cabeza del perro aulló dolorida mientras retrocedía, pero las otras dos avanzaron decididas a vengarlo.

-Mierda...-Hércules echó a correr perseguido por el gigantesco perro que no tardó en alcanzarlo en mitad del Coliseo, pero entonces él escaló por la cuerda nuevamente hasta la plataforma superior, quedando fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Phil a Meg subiendo a su lado en las gradas-¡Corre!

-Yo me quedo con él-dijo Meg decidida-¿y tú?

-¡Yo también!

En la plataforma, Hércules trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras el perro desde abajo la daba golpes intentando alcanzarle pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea: aún quedaba gas venenoso en las válvulas que había abierto Phil. Haciendo mucha presión hasta destrozarse los dedos Hércules consiguió arrancar una de las válvulas y luego miró al perro que abría sus bocas hambriento.

-¡Que aproveche!-exclamó el héroe lanzándole la válvula. La cabeza de la izquierda se lo tragó al soltarlo él y entonces empezó a toser y a chillar mientras los ojos rojos le lagrimeaban. Finalmente se puso a vomitar, mientras las otras dos cabezas lo miraban extrañados.

-Debe de tener tres sistemas digestivos…-dijo Phil impresionado-increíble…

-Cerbero…-susurró Meg.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó el sátiro mirándola extrañado.

-Nada, nada-dijo ella disimulando.

-¡GUAAAAAUUUU!-Cerbero buscó a Hércules con la mirada, pero el chico se había ocultado tras una columna. El monstruo empezó a olfatearlo intentando encontrarlo, mientras el fortachón intentaba encontrar un arma con la que atacarlo. Vio entonces una pila de pesas que acababan de ser utilizadas en el entrenamiento.

-¡Eh, perrito!-silbó Hércules asomándose desde una de las ventanas del Coliseo-¡TOMA!

-¡RRRRRRRRRRR!-el perro corrió hacia él abriendo y cerrando sus bocas, cuando Hércules levantó una pesa apretando los dientes y respirando entrecortadamente y se la lanzó a la cabeza. Nuevamente le dio a la del centro, que se quedó k.o mientras las otras dos ladraban aún más furiosas.

-¡Y aquí viene esto!-Hercules activó una lanzadora de pelotas y le dio en los ojos a los otras dos cabezas, haciéndolas retroceder. Tenía que conseguir un arma de fuego ¿dónde estaba la seguridad? El perro debía de haber acabado con ellos.

-¡Sí señor, buen golpe, buen golpe!-le apremió Phil desde las otras gradas. Entonces el monstruo se volvió hacia él y rabioso corrió lanzando ladridos espantosos.

-Ah muy bien Phil-ironizó Meg-siempre has sido bueno cabreando a la gente.

-¡CALLA Y CORRE!-gritó el sátiro trepando por las gradas para alejarse lo máximo posible. El perro empezó a escalar el graderío destrozando los asientos y estirando sus patas delanteras para intentar cogerlos. Meg resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás pero consiguió agarrarse a tiempo y seguir subiendo pisoteando los asientos para llegar a lo más alto.

-¡UOOOOOOO!-Phil ayudó a Meg a encaramarse mientras el perro daba bocados a lo bestia y trataba de morderles.

-Necesitamos otra idea…-pensó Hércules preocupado. Entonces vio la puerta de rejas, por donde entraban y salían los gladiadores durante el espectáculo. Una puerta muy grande… y unas rejas muy afiladas.

-"Pegaso"-pensó el joven, y entonces pegó un fuerte silbido. No tendría que esperar mucho.

-¡AYAYAYAY! ¡QUE SUBE JODER! ¡QUE SUBE!-gritó Phil agarrándose a Meg aterrorizado. El perro dio un zarpazo que a punto estuvo de agarrarlos, pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo. Estaban en el punto más alto del Coliseo. Meg le dio la mano a Phil y ambos avanzaron por el estrecho techo intentando que el perro lo nos cogiera.

-Si tuviese algo a mano…-dijo ella agobiada.

-Tírale el bolso-sugirió Phil mirándola de reojo.

-Si claro, no te fastidia.

El perro consiguió aferrarse al último techado y fue hacia ellos sonriendo. Quiso comerse a Phil pero Meg le apartó a tiempo.

-¡DAME!-el sátiro agarró el bolso de la chica y le sacudió al perro en el hocico, haciéndolo retroceder un poco-¡Su punto débil está en las narices! ¡Hay que tocárselas!

-¡Ten cuidado!-le avisó Meg viendo que Phil se liaba a bolsazos con el morro del perro. Furioso, el animal dio otro golpe a las gradas, y Phil perdió el equilibrio. Consiguió agarrarse a tiempo y evitar caerse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que justo debajo de él la cabeza de la derecha había abierto la boca. Si se soltaba, aterrizaría directo en sus fauces.

-¡NONONONONONONO!-gritó Phil pataleando intentando escaparse. Meg avanzó ayudándole a incorporarse, pero entonces otro golpe del perro hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Phil se quedó colgando en el aire mientras Meg le sujetaba las manos-¡NO ME SUELTES! ¡NOMESUELTESPORFAVOR!

-¡Ggggggggg! Pesas…-dijo la chica apretando los dientes, pero no le soltó. Phil la miró admirado. Entonces el perro cerró la boca cerca de ellos, y el sátiro pese al peligro aprovechó para sacudirle una patada a uno de sus piños.

-¡PHIL, NO!-gritó Meg cuando notó que las manos del chivo se le resbalaban-¡NO!

Phil cayó al vacío mientras el perro abría sus bocas listo para tragárselo, cuando algo lo recogió y lo apartó de él, veloz como una flecha. Tanto Meg como Cerbero se quedaron atónitos, hasta entender lo que había pasado.

-¡YUHUUUUUUUUUUU!-Hércules dio un vuelo por todo el estadio a lomos de Pegaso mientras Phil, agarrado a él por la espalda, se secaba el sudor y se llevaba la mano al corazón-¿Estás bien Phil?

-Mi… mi úlcera…-balbuceó él, pálido-¡Meg! ¡Tienes que sacarla!

-¡Baja!-Hércules dejó a Phil en un punto alejado del perro y voló hacia Meg, a la que recogió sin problemas y dejó también al lado del sátiro.

-Tenemos que esperar a que llegue la policía…-dijo Meg.

-Matará a más gente antes de que lleguen-respondió Hércules con decisión.

-¡Hércules, no…!-trató de impedírselo ella, pero él ya se había elevado nuevamente en su caballo alado y se dirigía hacia el perro, que ladraba furibundo mientras bajaba las gradas.

-¡Vamos Pegaso!-gritó enardecido.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIH!-relinchó el caballo mientras descendía en picado hacia el perro, esquivaba sus bocados y le daba una coz en la cabeza de la derecha.

-Es muy testarudo-dijo Phil observando el combate desde lejos. Luego miró a Meg, que se había sentado y jadeaba también-oye… gracias…

Ella le miró y asintió lentamente.

-Mi bolso… me lo has perdido-le dijo, y el sátiro no pudo evitar sonreír-me debes uno, guapo.

Hércules había recuperado su espada y daba tajos en torno al perro a lomos de su caballo, haciéndole sangrantes cortes en su grueso cuerpo negro. Furioso Cerbero empezó a perseguirlo dando saltos, mientras Hércules lo llevaba hacia la gran puerta.

-¡Vamos, sígueme!-le gritó, enardecido-¡sígueme, vamos!

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU, GUAU! ¡RROOOOOOORRRRRG!-Cerbero alcanzó a Hércules cuando estaba en la gran puerta, y entonces él saltó y quedó al lado de la palanca de control.

-¿IIIIIIIH?-Pegaso miró a su jinete preocupado. ¡El perro iba a tragárselo!

-¡VEN, VAMOS! ¡VAMOS, ESTOY AQUÍ!-gritó Hércules desafiante. Furioso el perro corrió hacia él abriendo nuevamente las bocas de sus tres cabezas. Hércules tenía que esperar al momento justo. Le iba a ir por poco… si lo conseguía…no podía dudar, lo conseguiría…

-¡GUAAAAAAAAU!-el perro embistió a Hércules metiéndose con él dentro de la puerta, pero segundos antes él le dio una patada a la palanca, y la verja cayó de golpe-¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-el perro se retorció con los filos de hierro hundidos en el cuello, y pataleando intentó quitarse la verja de encima, pero esta se le había hundido en las venas, causándole derrames internos.

-¡OH!-Hércules tenía las bocas del perro justo al lado y estas se abrieron y cerraron desesperadamente intentando alcanzarle. Uno de sus dientes le rajó parte del muslo, pero el chico gateó hacia atrás consiguiendo quedar fuera de su alcance. El perro aulló y jadeó mientras su rostro canino se contraía por el dolor, y finalmente se quedó quieto.

-Aaaaaarf… aaaaarf…-Hércules se quedó unos segundos tumbado en el suelo, y luego salió de la puerta hacia la pista otra vez. Escuchó los vítores de Phil y Meg, que subidos en la espalda de Pegaso corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Bien hecho chico, sí señor! ¡Ni yo mismo lo habría hecho mejor!-dijo Phil rascándole el pelo.

-Pues claro que no-dijo Meg, maliciosa. Luego le abrazó-eres un ejemplar único fortachón. Te lo digo en serio.

-Gra… gracias-dijo Hércules, aunque ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era un refresco o algo frío para reponerse.

-Ya verás cuando esto se sepa…-dijo Phil frotándose las manos con codicia-¡Vaya golpe de efecto! Sin olvidarnos de los pobres que han muerto, claro…-agregó, más serio.

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso?-sugirió Meg mientras acariciaba el lomo de Pegaso, que le lamió el rostro a Hércules cariñoso.

-Sí, sí, bueno… aunque esto no cuenta como parte del entrenamiento-dijo Phil.

-Je…-Hércules asintió, pero entonces un ruido extraño lo sobresaltó. Era un gruñido.

-Oh no…-volviéndose, vio lo que se temía.

Cerbero se estaba incorporando, y levantando la verja se sacó las puntas metálicas del cuerpo, mientras se volvía hacia él con un odio indescriptible en su rostro animal. Seguía vivo.

-Vale…-dijo Hércules mirando a Phil que estaba temblando otra vez-pero esto sí lo contamos.

* * *

 **Este capítulo está lleno de situaciones inesperadas y personajes importantes (Básil, Rátigan, las hadas...). Muchos de ellos solo han hecho cameos, pero serán más importante en adelante. Especial atención a la Resistencia contra la Reina Roja y la historia de las hadas y Cenicienta. En cuanto al tema de romance (que es el punto principal aquí) parece que Aladdín y Ariel han entendido que pese a la fuerte atracción sexual que hay entre ellos sus almas les piden algo más, mientras que Jim no lo tiene tan claro. ¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Con quién preferirías que acabase cada uno?**

 **Mi parte favorita de escribir ha sido la escena del restaurante con la madrastra y las petardas de sus hijas, y las escenas de Aladdín y Ariel. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y sí es así dejadme por fa un review con vuestras opiniones ¡me interesa un montón! Así que un abrazo muy fuerte y mucho, mucho ánimo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	34. EL ROCK DEL INFIERNO

**Tengo el enorme placer de presentar el vigésimo noveno capítulo de Gantz (descontando los apéndices). ¡Que contento estoy! Me ha costado mucho más escribirlo porque tengo menos tiempo por los trabajos y eso, pero por otra parte como en la cuarentena tienes 0 vida social pues no tengo muchas más cosas que me apetezcan hacer. Creo mucho en esta historia, y disfruto mucho escribiéndola, sobre todo porque toca muchos temas y permite abordar tantos personajes muy buenos. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, que para mí es una auténtica alegría leer.**

 **-Lollyfan33: _¡Que alegría leer tu review! Me alegra mucho, como siempre, que te haya gustado. No te voy a mentir, Básil va a ser un personaje importante, y también es una de mis películas de Disney favoritas (no es muy conocida, lo cuál es una lástima porque me parece que tiene un guión muy bueno). El Código y todo el puzzle principal que compone Gantz va avanzando poco a poco, pero lo mejor es no dar nada por sentado, porque puede que también algunos datos sean engañosos. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Rátigan, yo también le condenaría, pero tratándose de un peso pesado del crimen, el gobierno y la policía creen que aún pueden exprimirle un poco más._**

 _ **Hay muchos cameos como has señalado de personajes de series de Disney Channel, algunos serán importantes más adelante, y como pasa en One Piece los protagonistas (Jim, Ariel, Aladdín y Bella) tienen unas relaciones muy complicadas, pero bueno, así la parte sentimental es más interesante al liarse tanto. ¿Con quién acabará Jim? ¿Eres más partidaria de JimxAriel o AladdínxAriel? porque yo me lo estoy replanteando, jajajajaja. Y al igual que a ti, Lady Tremaine es de mis personajes favoritos. Disfruto haciéndola cometer maldades y saliéndose con la suya, creo que lo mejor de su personaje es como siempre consigue lo que quiere solo usando la cabeza. Disfruto aún más escribiendo las partes en que sale con sus hijas, las tres son mis personajes preferidos en este fic.**_

 _ **Por último tanto la trama del Sombrerero como la de Hércules me interesan mucho para desarrollar en un futuro, espero hacerlo adecuadamente, las dos serán bastante importantes para la historia. Además la personalidad de los dos me parece muy interesante, quizás puedan cubrir el hueco que han dejado Billy y Lilo, que tenían mucha carisma los dos.**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer, espero que tengas un poco menos de agobio con los trabajos ahora y que estés llevando la cuarentena más o menos bien! Aquí en España parece que va para largo, espero no quedarme sin verano y poder irme a la playa, pero como pasa en Gantz, no todo puede salir como queremos. ¡Mucho ánimo y desde aquí un pedazo abrazo!**_

 **Bueno, que lo disfrutéis y os haga pasar un buen rato. Para mí es un honor si así es.**

* * *

Pegaso y Hércules se habían conocido hacía ya cinco años, y aunque el vínculo que los unía ahora era una amistad inseparable, no siempre había sido así: haciendo memoria del día en que se conocieron, Hércules podía recordar que conseguir poner al caballo de su parte fue una de las tareas más difíciles de su vida.

 _-Estos son ellos-dijo Él señalando la bandada de caballos que pastaban en aquellos acantilados. Hércules le miró con extrañeza._

 _-No parecen agresivos-dijo el chico. Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, y se comía el mundo. Ya exhibía aquel fornido cuerpo de escándalo, aunque sus músculos no estaban todavía tan definidos hasta el extremo como ahora, y también era menos ancho. Su melena pelirroja era más corta, pero ya la llevaba sujeta en su clásica cinta roja. Hércules miró a su acompañante y luego a los caballos. La mayoría eran de piel marrón, aunque los había también negros y blancos. Hércules se quedó mirando a uno de ellos, era vigoroso y alegre, pero los demás se alejaban un poco. Parecía molestarlos._

 _-Tienes que sentirlo…-dijo Él acercándose a Hércules y señalando a los equinos-no se trata del más fuerte, ni del más veloz… se trata del que tú entiendas bien… y él te entienda a ti…_

 _-Pero… necesitaría mirarlos un poco más ¿no te parece?-dijo Hércules extrañado-así a simple vista no puedo…_

 _Él rió._

 _-Créeme, a simple vista es la mejor manera-dijo, y entonces alzó el cuerno que colgaba de su cinto y lo sopló con fuerza._

 _-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-exclamó Hércules preocupado. Los caballos relincharon sorprendidos y asustados, y entonces desplegaron sus alas, prestos a alzar el vuelo. Una madre yegua acogió a sus hijitos bajo las alas y los guió hacia un saliente del acantilado, donde comenzaron a volar._

 _-¡Se van a ir!-protestó Hércules furioso. Su acompañante sonrió con calma._

 _-No todos…-indicó. Efectivamente una cuadrilla de caballos cabalgaba hacia él bufando, listos para defender a su manada. Hércules distinguió entre ellos al caballo blanco en el que se había fijado ya antes. Un caballo joven, valiente, y solitario… como él. Pero no era el más fuerte de la manada… tampoco parecía el más rápido… pero no podía dejar de mirarlo._

 _-Suerte, Hércules-Él se apartó rápidamente cuando los caballos embistieron al joven y empezaron a pisotearlo intentando acabar con él. El chico sin embargo consiguió escurrirse y echar a correr, perseguido por ellos. Un enorme caballo negro le pegó un bocado a su camiseta, arrancándole la manga._

 _-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAY!-Hércules corría más rápido que en toda su vida perseguido por aquellas enormes bestias, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el precipicio llevaba a su fin._

 _-¡IIIIIIIIIIH!-los caballos relincharon con malévola satisfacción. Lo llevaban directo a la muerte._

 _-¡NOOOOOOO!-entonces él se agarró al cuello del joven caballo blanco que soltó un gruñido enfadado e intentó sacudírselo, mientras todos los jamelgos caían en picado en dirección al mar._

 _-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIH!-el caballo giró sobre sí mismo intentando zafarse de Hércules, que se quedó agarrado a su tripa notando como se escurría. Estaban a cientos de metros de altura y descendían muy rápidamente. Como aflojara aunque fuese un poquito, acabaría cayendo-¡IIIIIIIIIH!-insistió el caballo blanco, furioso, pataleando. Hércules perdió su agarre de la tripa pero consiguió aferrarse a la pata del caballo. Este la sacudió con fuerza, pero el peso del muchacho le hizo desequilibrar su vuelo, y bajar más hacia el mar. Los otros caballos siguieron volando y no lo esperaron, aunque el blanco los llamó desesperado con sus chillidos._

 _-¡VALE!-Hércules consiguió agarrarse al nacimiento del ala del caballo en la piel y haciendo presión con los bíceps consiguió encaramarse al lomo del animal. El caballo relinchó nuevamente y se meneó a un lado y a otro, tirándolo de nuevo. Pero Hércules no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y menos con el peligro que corría. Podía ver el mar a unos escasos metros ahora que habían descendido, pero el caballo volvió a subir, seguramente era su plan para arrojarlo. A lo mejor pensaba ir más allá de las nubes, a dónde el chico le costase más respirar._

 _-¡NI HABLAR!-protestó Hércules furioso. Agarrándose al grueso cuello del caballo el chico se quitó la cinta de pelo y se la enganchó a Pegaso en los ojos. El animal relinchó aterrado mientras bateaba las alas con miedo, perdiendo el control-¡NO, ESTATE QUIETO! ¡ESTATE QUIETO, ESCÚCHAME! ¡NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO!_

 _-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!-empezaron a bajar de nuevo, pero esta vez aún más rápido. Si se estrellaban en el mar, el costalazo sería para no contarlo. Hércules se aferró fuerte a la crin de Pegaso mientras intentaba hablar con él. Llevaba semanas estudiando a los caballos alados. Y sin embargo era como si no supiera nada de ellos._

 _Pero si el caballo no veía, no podía seguir avanzando. Eso sí que era seguro._

 _-¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR! ¡ESCUCHA, PUEDO GUIARTE!-gritó Hércules en el oído del caballo-¡CONFÍA EN MÍ! ¡NO TE QUITARÉ LA CINTA HASTA QUE HAGAS LO QUE TE DIGA! ¡ASÍ QUE CONFÍA EN MÍ!... ¡MORIREMOS SI NO!_

 _Éxito o muerte. Eso le había dicho Él. Era la única forma de tomarse la vida. Así que infundiéndose valor e intentando calmar su desbocado corazón Hércules entrecerró los ojos ante el cortante viento y esperó una respuesta del caballo. Estaban cada vez más cerca del mar. Pero entonces Pegaso dejó de moverse, y volvió a relinchar, como si esperase instrucciones._

 _-¡SÍ!-gritó Hércules emocionado al darse cuenta. Entonces agarró las crines del caballo y dio un buen tirón. Pegaso se elevó justo cuando rozaban el agua, levantando un simpático oleaje mientras se alejaban de nuevo-¡SÍIIIIIIIIII!_

 _-¡IIIIIIIIH!-Pegaso siguió las instrucciones de Hércules que lo fue guiando a derecha e izquierda con leves golpes en el vientre y la cabeza para indicárselo. Subieron a las nubes donde vivían ellos y las fueron atravesando como si se tratara de algodón de azúcar._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YUHUUUUUUUUU!-gritó Hércules emocionado levantando las manos al cielo. Pegaso refunfuñó mientras él seguía guiándolo hacia la puesta de sol. Después de dar varias vueltas por el aire Pegaso seguía quejándose y apenado Hércules probó a deshacerle la venda._

 _-¡IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAH!-el caballo hizo un giro total en el aire y Hércules perdió el equilibrio y cayó en picado._

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-se precipitó al vacío horrorizado mientras volvía a ver el mar. Era el fin. Sería muerte, después de todo._

 _Pero Pegaso lo recogió. Hércules aún se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Tenía varias teorías al respecto, pero eran tan profundas que nunca nos hablaría de ellas. La mía es que el joven era quien más caso había hecho al solitario Pegaso desde su nacimiento, y de algún modo el caballo lo había notado. Simplemente por eso no era capaz de dejarlo morir._

 _-¡OH!-Hércules se encontró de nuevo en el regazo de Pegaso. No se lo podía creer. El caballo giró su cabeza y le miró con orgullo. Luego siguió volando hasta aterrizar en un islote. Anochecía, y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca en aquella parte de Gathar. Hércules observó las constelaciones, fascinado._

 _-Gracias-le dijo al caballo acercándose y extendiendo una mano. Pegaso alejó la cabeza con precaución, pero Hércules insistió, y el caballo finalmente se dejó acariciar. Resultó que le gustaba, porque luego no dejaba que Hércules retirara la mano-¡Jajajajajaja!-rió el chico mientras acariciaba la crin azul del caballo. Era realmente hermoso. Un animal impresionante._

 _Hércules se recostó en el regazo del animal, mientras ambos observaban las estrellas, subidos a un pequeño olivo._

 _-Me… me gustaría domarte-le dijo Hércules a Pegaso, mientras seguía observando el cielo, fascinado. Las estrellas y la noche ejercían sobre Hércules una especial fascinación. Era como oír hablarle a su pasado-me gustaría que te quedases conmigo…_

 _Pegaso lo miró, curioso. ¿Lo estaría entendiendo? Según había estudiado Hércules, sí. Al menos, los caballos alados percibían las emociones e intenciones de los humanos._

 _-Pero… te dejaré elegir...-dijo el chico valientemente-si… si no quieres quedarte conmigo te puedes marchar. Ya… ya buscaré otro caballo._

 _Pegaso movió la cabeza mientras meneaba un poco las alas. Eran blancas y espléndidas, con largas plumas de ave._

 _-¡Vaya!-Hércules rió cuando Pegaso inclinó la cabeza a su lado y le dio un fuerte apretón. ¡Qué sorpresa! Parecía que se quedaba. Había captado las palabras del chico. Y venían del corazón._

" _Son los caballos los seres más sabios de este mundo, no se encuentra su sabiduría en grandes obras, si no en su capacidad de saber escuchar… de ver más allá de lo que la apariencia pretende vendernos"-le había dicho su acompañante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?_

 _Hércules le acarició el morro a Pegaso mientras iban quedándose dormidos a la luz de las estrellas, y así finalmente el vínculo entre caballo y jinete, un vínculo de iguales, quedó establecido. A la mañana siguiente el chico se desnudó y se dio un baño en el mar acompañado de Pegaso, que lo llevó por la costa de la isla nadando como un cisne, y finalmente ambos se marcharon volando, en busca de una nueva aventura._

* * *

Pegaso le había salvado la vida a Hércules incontables veces, de hecho sin él era probable que el héroe nunca hubiese llegado ni siquiera a Gantz. En el Coliseo, en algunos combates, le permitían montarlo para enfrentarse a sus contrincantes, y entonces el público sí que enloquecía ante aquella brutal combinación de hombre y bestia. Hércules tenía una mansión cerca de los bosques del este, donde iba a montar con Pegaso los fines de semana, pues prefería sacarlo allí que en los cielos de Suburbia, donde la contaminación le asfixiaba y los coches eran un peligro. Pasaban horas y horas volando en el campo, ensayando nuevos trucos, descubriendo nuevas formas de volar. Hércules podía considerar realmente como su mejor amigo a su caballo.

Nuevamente ahora Hércules necesitaba a Pegaso. Porque estaba en grave peligro.

-¡RRRRRGUAU! ¡RRRRGUAU GUAU GUAU!-Cerbero ladraba tan fuerte que Hércules notó como le pitaban los tímpanos, protestando por el potente sonido. Estaba solo frente al perro, con la espada en la mano.

-¡Hércules, corre!-le gritó Meg escondida detrás de un banco.

-¡No, de eso nada!-protestó Phil-¡Dale chico, vamos, daledaledale! ¡Peléale vamos, rodéale, báilale!-le apremió Hércules. Hércules comenzó a dar espadazos contra el perro, que movía sus tres gigantescas cabezas buscando distraerle y agarrarle por sorpresa- ¡Vigila sus dientes, vigila sus dientes! ¡Golpea con tu izquierda, tu izquierda…! ¡Nah, tu otra izquierda!

-Si le hablas en lituano a lo mejor te entiende más-ironizó Meg. Phil no la hizo caso, concentrado en el desarrollo de la pelea.

-¡GUAU!-la cabeza de la derecha, la más agresiva de las tres, trató de morder a Hércules y estuvo a punto de pillarle el brazo, pero él la esquivó ágilmente y la dio otro sablazo en el morro donde ya la había herido antes. La de la izquierda, más astuta, rodeó al gladiador como una serpiente y luego le propinó un fuerte golpe con la pata. Hércules jadeó mientras el perro le babeaba la cara listo para comérselo, pero entonces cuando la cabeza del centro se preparaba para rematarlo le lanzó la espada al centro de los ojos, hundiéndosela en el cráneo y matándolo casi al instante.

-¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!-Cerbero se retorció mientras su cabeza daba tumbos descontrolada y Hércules aprovechaba para echar a correr. La cabeza del centro se meneó adelante y atrás varias veces, hasta quedarse quieta, tendida en el vacío. Las otras dos la miraron con angustia, y luego vieron a Hércules huir hacia la entrada principal del Coliseo.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrr….-el Can Cerbero cogió carrerilla y luego echó a correr detrás de Hércules. Por casa paso que daba el chico, el perro le había avanzado diez.

-¡CORRE CHICO CORRE! ¡TE ESTÁ ALCANZANDO!-gritó Phil asustado mientras Meg le agarraba del brazo angustiada.

-¡RRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-Cerbero abrió sus bocas cuando estaba encima del chico, y nuevamente Pegaso lo sobrevoló, agarrando a Hércules y alejándole del peligro.

-¡JIAAAAAAA!-el chico le dio unas palmadas de gratitud al caballo que le miró de refilón sonriendo, y luego volaron hacia arriba, teniendo una panorámica de la ciudad.

-¡GUAU GUAU!-Cerbero saltaba bajo ellos aunque estaban muy lejos de su alcance. No había que dejarle tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. Hércules descendió a lomos de Pegaso nuevamente dándole sablazos en el rostro, cuando el perro levantó una pata y lo tiró del caballo. Hércules dio varios giros en el aire, rodó por el suelo y aterrizó en las escaleras de acceso al Coliseo, donde había muchos visitantes que espiaban la pelea, curiosos.

-¡CORRAN! ¡ALÉJENSE DE AQUÍ!-gritó Hércules preocupado. En ese momento los arcos de entrada se derrumbaron y el perro corrió hacia Hércules con un brillo asesino en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Hércules recogió su espada del suelo y le hizo frente, pero tuvo que correr para alejarse. Cerbero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU, GUAU!

-¡IIIIIIIIIIH!-Pegaso aterrizó cerca de Hércules y lo recogió. Los demás corrían de un lado y a otro asustados, pero Cerbero agarró a un viejo que huía por la calle y lo masticó furiosamente.

-¡VAMOS!-Hércules salvó a un niño de la cabeza izquierda que iba a devorarlo y lo dejó en el balcón de un edificio cercano, a salvo.

-¡HÉRCULES!-gritó el niño emocionado.

-¡VAMOS!-Hércules y Pegaso volaron en torno a Cerbero dándole golpes y esquivando sus ataques, pero al estar en la calle el monstruo era un peligro aún más grave: pisaba a coches y personas, y cuando una de sus cabezas chocó con una cristalera y provocó la caída de unos escombros Hércules salvó por los pelos a un grupo de jubiladas de ser aplastado por ellas.

-¡TENEMOS QUE CONSEGUIR PARARLE!-gritó el chico. No quería matar al perro, pero no había más opción. Debían pensar algo rápido…

-¡APUUUUUUNTEN!-cinco autovolantes de la policía frenaron en frente del Can Cerbero y lo apuntaron con fusiles M16 cuyos láseres de proyección se posaron en sus cabezas, piernas y vientre.

-¿GUAU?-la cabeza izquierda se torció con preocupación, mientras la derecha enseñaba los dientes lista para luchar.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAN!-gritó Hércules, pero ya era tarde: brillantes y fugaces eran las balas que escupían los cañones de las armas. Certeras y letales, los dardos de la muerte atravesaron las piernas del perro, sus cabezas y su cuerpo llenándolo de enormes agujeros que dejaron a la luz la carne y los huesos del monstruo. Un balazo le saltó un ojo, otro los morros y varios acabaron con sus afilados dientes. Segundos más tarde Can Cerbero se derrumbaba en el suelo, lleno de agujeros humeantes.

-No…-Hércules descendió lentamente a lomos de Pegaso, mirando al cadáver del perro con tristeza. Cerbero había provocado un temblor al caer, e incluso muerto sus descomunales proporciones lo hacían resultar aterrador.

-Oh…-Meg se asomaba junto a Phil por los destruidos arcos del Coliseo. Así que estaba muerto… él lo había conseguido.

-¡Sí señor!-exclamó Phil, rompiendo el silencio- ¡Está muerto, tú lo has conseguido! ¡¿Quién es ese chico?!

-¡HÉRCULES, HÉRCULES!-le aclamaron los ciudadanos, corriendo a auparlo.

-En realidad creo que ha sido un poco mérito de todos-comentó el capitán Monterey con cara de pocos amigos mientras bajaba de su autovolante seguido de sus agentes.

-No tenían por qué matarlo…-dijo Hércules mirando al monstruo con calma.

-¿Ah, no?-el capitán Monterey arqueó una ceja-¿y me dices qué estabas haciendo tú?

-Con su ayuda, podríamos haberlo contenido-le interrumpió Hércules-le tenían rodeado.

El capitán Monterey, gordo y bigotudo, también bastante alto, se acercó a Hércules y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Para ser un guerrero tan reputado me da la sensación de que sabes muy poco-le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-si no te importa dejarme hacer mi trabajo… yo no te impediré hacer el tuyo.

-Ha tenido que hacerlo porque llegabais tarde-intervino Meg, pero Hércules la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

-No merece la pena… vamos-dijo el fortachón mientras forzaba una sonrisa al público que le aplaudían, entusiasmados.

-Mpfff…-el capitán Monterey los observó alejarse cruzado de brazos, y luego miró al perro muerto.

-Vaya vaya…-se rascó los bigotes distraídamente mientras lo observaba. Monterey habría jurado que una de las cabezas se movía, pero debió de ser un espejismo.

La gente fue amontonándose en torno a Can Cerbero para hacerse fotos con él. ¡No todos los días puedes subir a tu perfil una foto con un monstruo legendario!

* * *

Hércules miró a Meg, que cruzada de brazos observaba el cadáver del perro. Pegaso los había subido a ambos a una azotea de un alto edificio, y desde allí Cerbero era tan solo una mancha negra en la calle.

Ella estaba pálida. Hércules la tomó de la mano, pero ella se la retiró.

-No me importa-dijo Hércules, muy serio-y lo entiendo pero… no quiero alejarte de mí… él puede mandarme lo que quiera que yo… venceré a mil perros si hace falta.

-Sigues sin entenderlo…-Meg miró a Hércules con el miedo brillando en sus ojos violeta. Cuando Meg tenía miedo, Hércules no podía evitarlo sentir también. Porque si había conocido a una persona valiente en su vida, era a ella-me ha enviado a Gantz no para que muera… si no para que mueras tú.

Hércules tragó saliva mientras aquellas palabras caían a peso sobre él.

-¿Qqué… cómo?-dijo, asombrado. Meg negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba de él.

-Hércules, él sabe lo que sientes… y que morirás para salvarme…

-Pero…-Hércules gesticuló, intentando encontrar las palabras para contestarla-Meg no… yo tengo una misión, no… no puedo morir.

Ella asintió lentamente, sonriendo con amargura.

-Entonces aléjate de mí-le respondió, y diciendo esto se metió en el edificio, buscando un ascensor. Hércules se quedó con Pegaso que seguía observando al perro muerto con curiosidad. Una vez más la determinación se apoderó del chico.

-Vamos-le dijo a Pegaso, subiéndose a su lomo, y entonces el caballo relinchó y echó a volar por las calles de Suburbia. Tenían mucho que hacer.

* * *

-¿Cómo lleva la semana?-preguntó Jim saludando a la recepcionista. Ella le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa. Se llamaba Avery, y era muy simpática. Debía ser solo cuatro años mayor que él.

-Ya sabes cómo es… hoy solo se ha quejado del desayuno, la cama, el servicio y las vistas. Así que vamos bien-bromeó la chica. Jim rió y después de inclinar la cabeza con educación siguió caminando.

Aquel caluroso domingo de Abril Jim no iba a ver a Peter, si no a la residencia _Shady Oaks_ , hogar del abuelo Carl a donde él y Sarah iban a verlo semanalmente desde su "reconciliación" en Navidades. Tras regresar Jim de su misión en Gantz el abuelo Carl se había mostrado mucho más agradable con el muchacho y además le había regalado a Sarah una pequeña donación de dinero, con lo que habían conseguido pagarle otro adelanto al banco. Ahora que Jim contaba con la simpatía del señor Banks, estaba consiguiendo mejorar bastante sus condiciones con el banco. Lo que más le gustaba comprobar al chico era lo mucho que ayudaba a su madre. Se sentía mucho mejor desde que veía a Sarah más aliviada. Sus notas en el colegio estaban cayendo a los abismos, si es que se podía. Pero estaba haciendo muchas más cosas con su vida, y sobre todo sentía que por fin estaba haciendo a la gente feliz. Y con eso él también lo era.

-¿No nos gusta la sopita de estrellas?-le preguntó Jim al abuelo Carl entrando en su apartamento con la copia de las llaves que él le había prestado.

-¡No me trates como si tuviera cinco años!-replicó el abuelo Carl groseramente- ¡Aquí el niño eres tú!

-¡Ey, Dug!-Jim rió mientras el perro del abuelo Carl corría a saludarle y se abrazaba a sus piernas-¡Jajajajajaja!

-Vaya, veo que me traes lo que te pedí-dijo el abuelo Carl apagando el televisor al que llevaba enchufado ya cuatro horas y andando lentamente hacia Jim. El chico observó a su abuelo con preocupación.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-preguntó señalando la cadera del viejo. Él asintió lentamente, y su rostro pareció más arrugado y gastado que nunca.

-No es nada-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su cocina-ven.

Jim se sentó frente a su abuelo y desenvolvió el pastel de manzana que le había preparado su madre. El abuelo Carl tamborileó los dedos, relamiéndose con encanto.

-Anda que no eres un niño-comentó Jim mientras cogía a Dug en brazos y le acariciaba el pelaje.

-¿Le habrá echado mucha azúcar, no?-dijo el abuelo Carl metiendo uno de sus regordetes dedos en la tarta y llevándoselo a la boca.

-No seas cabrón-dijo Jim-además ella dijo que tienes mucho colesterol. Tienes que tener cuidado.

-Oh, ¿qué más da ya?-rió el abuelo Carl amargamente-esa puñetera bola va a matarnos a todos…

Jim asintió y agachó la cabeza lentamente, intentando ocultar su angustia. Carl se dio cuenta. No había tenido mucho tacto precisamente.

-Quiero decir a mí… tú eres joven y… y bueno, eres todo un soldado-le dijo con un tono un poco más amable.

-No tienes que preocuparte… aún puedes luchar-respondió Jim mirando a su abuelo con seriedad. Sin embargo Jim llevaba el suficiente tiempo en Gantz como para distinguir a un superviviente de un muerto. Ya resultaba inexplicable que el abuelo hubiese sobrevivido a cuatro de esas misiones… era muy poco probable que sobreviviera a otra más.

"También es cierto…-pensó el chico para sí-que nunca se sabe…". Que él, Ariel y Aladdín hubiesen pasado ya cinco misiones le parecía tener una potra increíble, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en las tres primeras nadie les había explicado nada sobre el juego.

-Lo que me preocupa es que pasará con mamá cuando muera-confesó Jim finalmente, mientras el abuelo Carl cortaba un pedazo de tarta-ella… me quiere mucho… no sé cómo reaccionará…

-Oh…-el abuelo Carl miró a Jim apenado, pero se repuso enseguida y fue hacia su despensa, de donde sacó una botella de Jägermeister de la que sirvió en dos copas-para ocasiones como esta tengo mi despensa especial.

-Gracias…-Jim vació la suya de un trago y se sirvió nuevamente.

-Qué raro se me hace verte beber…-dijo el abuelo Carl observando a su nieto-ha pasado ya tanto tiempo…

Se observó las venosas manos con tristeza. Él había discutido mucho con Sarah cuando Jim era un crío, porque quería que ella hiciese las cosas como él quería, porque no deseaba que se casase con aquel hombre y porque notaba que se estaba haciendo mayor y le daba miedo quedarse solo. Al final había terminado por alejarse de ella y dejarla tirada. Solo para entender que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y que se había quedado totalmente solo.

Mirando a Jim aún podía ver a aquel niño al que siempre había tratado mal, precisamente porque sentía una devoción especial hacia él. Carl no era un hombre de fácil trato, lo que pasa es que un niño eso no lo entiende, y Jim había quedado muy resentido por ello. "Y sin embargo ahora… me ha perdonado"-pensó el viejo, conmovido.

-Jim, yo…-el abuelo intentó sincerarse-siento…

-¿Sabes cuándo fue la primera vez que bebí?-le interrumpió el chico mientras se servía una tercera copa. El abuelo Carl esperó, extrañado-fue en tu casa, aquellas Navidades cuanto tenía ocho años… Milo y yo nos colamos en tu despacho…

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó el abuelo Carl alucinado.

-Le echaste la culpa a mi padre de lo de la botella de vino, pero fuimos nosotros-rió Jim, y el abuelo Carl no pudo evitar reír también.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu primo también?

Jim soltó un hipido mientras dejaba el vaso, se estaba poniendo colorado de la risa.

-Se bebió un sorbo y se puso a llorar porque creía que se iba a morir de un coma…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Abuelo y nieto rieron durante un buen rato recordando al primo Milo y sus habituales histerias mientras Dug corría en torno a la mesa intentando entender la gracia.

-Ayyy… lo que daría por teneros… me gustaba llevaros de paseo-dijo el abuelo Carl secándose una lagrimilla provocada por las risas.

-Sí, eso dices ahora-le recordó Jim aún soltando carcajadas intermitentes por la risa.

-Tienes razón… me poníais de los nervios…-reconoció el abuelo Carl cortándose otro pedazo de la tarta-ay, Dios…

-Puedo llamar a Milo y salimos un día-le propuso Jim, optimista, pero Carl negó rápidamente.

-Tu primo no me habla… no fui muy agradable con él la última vez que nos vimos… y no perdona tan rápido como tú y tu madre…

-¿Has probado a disculparte?-le preguntó Jim arqueando una ceja. El abuelo Carl le miró enfurruñado.

-Tampoco pienso hacerlo.

-Le llamaré y le diré que quedamos… pero compórtate como un ser humano, y todo irá bien-le dijo Jim.

-No te hará caso.

-Siempre me hace caso…-Jim marcó el número-¿qué estaba estudiando? Era medicina, ¿no?

-Primer año, sí-recordó Carl-oye… ¿y tú que tienes pensado hacer?

-No sé…-Jim marcó el número en su interfono y esperó. Su primo se lo cogió a los pocos segundos.

-¿Jim?-dijo la pomposa voz de Milo a través de la línea-¿qué tal?

-¿Empollando mucho?-preguntó Jim sentándose sobre el lavadero de la cocina y guiñándole un ojo a su abuelo.

-Jajajaja, pues la verdad es que sí-reconoció él-tengo cinco exámenes la semana que viene, de bioquímica, anatomía descriptiva , historia de la medicina…

-Sí eeeeeeh, no me cuentes tu vida-bromeó Jim y Milo volvió a reírle exageradamente la gracia-¿y te va bien? Ya acabarás el curso enseguida…

-En mayo, sí-dijo el primo Milo. Carl seguía engullendo la tarta mirando a su nieto con cara de mala leche.

-No sé si tendrías un hueco libre para que quedáramos alguna de estas semanas-le dijo Jim con astucia. La respuesta de Milo no se hizo esperar.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Puedo este mismo finde, si quieres! ¡Puedo hacer un hueco!

-Qué bien-celebró Jim-podemos vernos en _Shady Oaks_ el sábado que viene…

-¿En… _Shady Oaks_?-repitió Milo sorprendido.

-Sí eeeeeeh el abuelo está allí-explicó Jim-podemos hacerle una visita…

-¿Al abuelo?-repitió Milo perplejo. ¿Su primo quería ir a ver al abuelo Carl?-bueno Jim, no sé… a lo mejor él no quiere visita.

-Sí que quiere, hazte caso-replicó Jim sonriendo burlón. Solo imaginarse la cara de tonto que debía de tener Milo ahora mismo le hacía mucha gracia-¿el sábado por la mañana te viene bien? No muy pronto porque estaré de resaca…

-Sí claro, yo también…-mintió el primo Milo-si bueno Jim, no sé… es que tengo muchos exámenes… y tu tendrás la selectividad.

-Pero puedo hacer un hueco para verte tío… hace mucho que no nos vemos…

-Sí eeeeh claro… bueno…-titubeó Milo. Él admiraba mucho a Jim por ser el primo guay y popular… no podía rechazar una oportunidad así-está bien Jim, vale… el sábado… ¿a las once?

-A las doce.

-Vale.

Se despidieron y Jim colgó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. El abuelo Carl le miró con fastidio.

-Te crees muy listo tú-le dijo apuntándole con un dedo-¡pero no lo eres!

-Sí lo soy, y más que tú-dijo Jim rascándole el vientre a Dug que estaba desesperado por unos mimos.

-No va a perdonarme solo porque venga a verme… va a ser muy desagradable… incómodo-dijo el abuelo Carl mientras volvía a la butaca de su saloncito-mierda de silla…

-Tu mantén la boquita cerrada y seguro que termina por perdonarte… si es muy majo-le dijo Jim con una sonrisa. Se sentó frente a su abuelo y le señaló el tablero de ajedrez-¿te doy la revancha?

-¡No me ganaste!

Jim era muy aficionado al ajedrez, jugaba bastante bien y le resultaba un juego muy estimulante. En realidad cualquier cosa que le hiciera trabajar su potente cerebro, como las matemáticas y la mecánica, se lo resultaba. Ya había ganado tres veces al abuelo Carl, y la cuarta se había dejado ganar para que no le diese uno de sus arrebatos y le subiese la presión arterial.

-Je, je, je Jim… el rey está en peligro-dijo el abuelo Carl. Jim rió para sí mientras movía su caballo.

-Jaque-le advirtió.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero cómo lo haces?-protestó el abuelo Carl mientras buscaba un modo de contraatacar.

Después de charlar un rato con él y dejar que le mostrase las fotos de su álbum de juventud (en ellas Carl aparecía en su primer trabajo, vendedor de globos, y posteriormente en su puesto de secretario en la central del zoo de Suburbia, donde había pasado el resto de sus años laborables) Jim decidió que era hora de marcharse. A mediodía era la feria de ciencias del colegio, y antes quería pasar por un sitio. Seguía dándole vueltas a Ariel y a Bella. Tanto que empezaba a sentir que se mareaba.

-No es necesario que vengas todas las semanas… tendrás que estudiar-dijo Carl mientras le pasaba su abrigo a su nieto. Aunque ya hacía bastante calor, Jim solía llevar su abrigo negro hasta ya bien entrado Mayo.

-No creo que la selectividad me vaya a servir de mucho abuelo…-dijo Jim subiéndose la cremallera-estoy buscando otras cosas…

-Qué tontería… querrás tener un trabajo, ¿no?-gruñó él-no desperdicies tus oportunidades Jim…

-Ya…-el chico prefirió no hablarle más de sus planes. En realidad estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de asistir al colegio lo que quedaba de año. Con todo lo ocurrido, con Gantz y el trabajo que ahora tenía, le parecía estúpido seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí. Antes le compensaba por sus amigos, pero ahora ni siquiera eso…

Jim reparó en una foto de una mujer anciana que Carl tenía en la mesita de la entrada. Era una señora que él no conocía de nada…

-Ellie…-le explicó Carl con voz ronca. Jim arqueó una ceja-cuando tu abuela murió yo creía que nunca podría volver… bueno…

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Jim extrañado. Carl agachó la mirada con profunda tristeza.

-Era una gantzer, como yo…-explicó el abuelo con voz triste.

-¿Gantzer?

-Sí, se nos… se nos llama así-explicó el abuelo Carl con voz ronca-¿no lo sabías…? Gantzer…

-Ya…-Jim asintió lentamente. Que el abuelo fuese al igual que él a Gantz era algo que aún estaba asimilando, al igual que hubiese otros grupos a parte del suyo propio. Todo formaba parte de algo más grande, estaba seguro. Más de lo que se podía imaginar…

-Me ayudó mucho… me salvó la vida… hasta esta última… donde ella…-ahogó un gemido mientras cogía la foto y la acariciaba.

-Lo siento mucho…-susurró Jim mirándolo preocupado-sé… sé lo que se siente…

-Nos enamoramos… ella era… no podría describírtela…-el abuelo sonrió y por un momento hubo un destello de felicidad en él que lo rejuveneció- una mujer única… también era viuda… pero ella quería volver a casarse… y yo no me atrevía…

-¿Nno?-preguntó Jim cuya voz tembló un poco.

-Nunca me decidí… nunca dimos el paso… hasta que fue tarde… ahora la he perdido… yyio…-el abuelo se llevó las manos al rostro y se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¡Abuelo!-Jim le sujetó acercándose a él preocupado.

-Oh Jim, lo siento tanto…-musitó el abuelo Carl con voz ronca-siento que estés ahora en esto… todo es culpa mía…

* * *

Jim se demoró una hora más en el apartamento de su abuelo hasta que este por fin pareció calmarse. Cuando lo dejó nuevamente pegado a la tele Jim se despidió de Avery y arrancando su tabla surfeó por el cielo de Suburbia esquivando los autovolantes y metiéndose en varios túneles donde otros atrevidos pilotos como él zumbaban como avispones de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rafiki extrañado. Acababa de terminar su clase con los niños pequeños, y se había encontrado a Jim en el otro gimnasio, haciendo respiraciones y meditando envuelto tan solo en la toalla de su taquilla-¡Hoy no te toca clase!

-Necesitaba relajarme, y no encontraba otro sitio-le dijo Jim reincorporándose y anudándose bien la toalla-lo siento… me voy ya…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jim?-preguntó Rafiki avanzando hacia él apoyado en su inseparable bastón.

-Nada, nada…

Rafiki le señaló el palo, y Jim se lo pensó mejor.

-Yo eeeeeh… necesitaba relajarme un momento… creo que tengo que hacer algo… algo malo... voy a hacer daño a alguien… pero creo que es lo correcto…

-Bueno, si crees que es lo correcto mejor hazlo-repuso el simio encogiéndose de hombros mientras se refrescaba el peludo rostro en un grifo del vestuario-tienes suficiente inteligencia como para distinguir lo que está bien y lo que está mal…

-Ya pero… -Jim se mordió el labio inferior débilmente mientras miraba a Rafiki arreglarse. No sabía que un babuino pudiese usar loción de afeitado. Cosas curiosas…-es que el problema es que quiero conseguir una cosa… y puede que dañe a alguien… la dañaré… y tal vez ni siquiera consiga lo que quiero después.

¡ZAS! El golpecito con el palo ya estaba tardando demasiado.

-¡Joder Rafiki!-protestó Jim frotándose la cabeza de mala uva-¡que pesado!

-Despeja tu mente-le dijo el simio rodeándole mientras alzaba su palo de nuevo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le avisó Jim, pero ya era tarde, porque se cobró otro golpe-¡JODER!

-Despeja tu mente, piensa, piensa, déjalo en blanco…-dijo Rafiki corriendo en torno suyo tan rápido que Jim era incapaz de agarrarle-¿qué quiere el joven Jim? ¿qué busca, qué busca?

-¡PARA!-Jim intentó concentrarse siguiendo las instrucciones de Rafiki pero no era capaz, y el mono le asestó otro golpe, y otro, mientras seguía corriendo. Jim cerró los ojos y escuchó su entorno, tal y como el mono le había explicado muchas veces. Debía abrir su mente… olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Míralo de otro punto de vista Jim…es la única manera-le avisó Rafiki.

¡FFFFFFFFFSH! La vara silbó en el aire preparada para otro golpe, cuando la mano de Jim se movió rápidamente y la sujetó, impidiendo el golpe.

-¡JA!-exclamó Jim satisfecho. Pero entonces Rafiki movió la parte de abajo del palo y le golpeó en sus partes-¡AU! ¡MIERDA!

-¡Ajajajaajajajaja!-rió Rafiki alzando su palo de nuevo. Jim paró el golpe del palo con su brazo y luego intentó cogerlo con la otra mano, pero Rafiki lo apartó. Se movieron rápidamente a un lado y a otro haciendo rápidos movimientos de kung fu. Rafiki saltó encima de las taquillas y movió el palo haciendo un molinete con él, pero Jim le lanzó la toalla, cegándole momentáneamente y quitándole el palo.

-¡JA!-exclamó el chico satisfecho. Segundos después el mono había recuperado el palo y le había asestado tal golpe en las narices que le sangraban a chorros.

-¿Te rindes?-preguntó Rafiki embravecido.

-¡NO!-Jim dio un salto en el aire y le dio una patada al mono, pero él la frenó con su vara y luego le golpeó en la entrepierna otra vez. Jim cayó al suelo pero cuando Rafiki saltaba sobre él le esquivó y le sacudió una patada en la cara. El mono retrocedió y se colgó de los ganchos de las perchas. Jim le imitó y forcejearon en el aire hasta que ambos quedaron boca abajo. Rafiki le puso su bastón a Jim en el cuello, cortándole la respiración a Jim.

-Piensa Jim, piensa, ¿en qué estás pensando?-le dijo, mientras el chico luchaba por librarse de él.

-Nnnnnnn…-Jim trató de darle un codazo, pero Rafiki se lo impidió.

-¿Qué ves más allá del dolor? ¿Qué sientes más allá de la muerte? ¿Tienes miedo de morir?-preguntó hablándole en el oído.

-Nnnnnnno… ¡NO!-gritó Jim enfadado.

-¿Entonces qué ves Jim? ¿Qué deberías hacer? ¿Puedes conseguir lo que quieras?

-NNNnnnnnn¡Sí! ¡Sí puedo!-gritó Jim consiguiendo liberar un brazo del agarre del mono-¡Si puedo!

-¿Y lo que necesitas?-dijo Rafiki, y entonces Jim perdió la concentración. El mono le soltó, y Jim aterrizó en el suelo, dándose otra vez en las narices.

-Oooooooh… joder…-balbuceó el chico mientras se limpiaba la sangre notando como los ojos le lagrimeaban. Miró a Rafiki, que estaba inclinado encima suyo, muy serio.

-Te da miedo lograr las cosas. Pero puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras. La pregunta es… ¿puedes conseguir… lo que necesitas?

Jim no pudo contestar, porque se quedó demasiado sorprendido para decir nada. Jadeando se levantó y miró a Rafiki fijamente. ¿Lo que necesitaba? No… ¿no era lo mismo?

No, no lo era.

-Huaaaaaala…

Rafiki y Jim se giraron con sorpresa. Era uno de los alumnos pequeños del mono, que debía de haberle ido a preguntar una duda y se los había encontrado peleando de esa forma. Jim recogió su toalla y volvió a taparse, mientras reflexionaba las palabras del maestro.

-¡Ha sido UNA PASADA!-exclamó el niño emocionado-¡HA SIDO LO MÁS GUAY QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

* * *

Jim llegó al Porter un poco tarde, por suerte Bella y su padre acababan de llegar. Ella llevaba en un carrito el nuevo invento de Maurice, en el que él y Jim habían estado trabajando los últimos meses.

 _-Oh Jim, no habría podido haberlo conseguido sin ti ¡esto hay que celebrarlo como es debido!-había exclamado Maurice mientras Bella colocaba una suculenta tortilla y la colocaba en la mesa. Fue en la cena del jueves pasado, y estaban celebrando el éxito de su invento muy satisfechos._

 _-Solo he completado todo lo que me dijiste-se excusó Jim modestamente-¡pero lo que me explicaste de la conexión vpm me ha ayudado mucho! Voy a usarla para un nuevo robot…_

 _-Sois un par de genios ¿eh?-Bella le dio un beso a Jim en la cabeza y luego se sentó a su lado, cortando la tortilla-la feria empieza mañana a la una…_

 _-No faltaré-prometió Jim cogiéndola de la mano. Bella le miró y sonrió emocionada. Nunca se cansaba de recibir atención de aquel chico. No podría ni en cien años._

 _-Yo creo que este año tenemos posibilidades, pero lo más interesante siempre es ver lo que han hecho los demás-comentó Maurice risueño-¡tienen unas ideas muy originales! El año pasado el escáner de chuletas era casi perfecto… una pena que luego pegasen al alumno…_

 _-Gracias…-Jim dejó que Bella le sirviera un pedazo de tortilla y luego la comió mientras Maurice continuaba hablando y hablando. Bella le lanzó una elocuente mirada y le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa. Jim la correspondió acariciándola suavemente el meñique._

 _-Oh Jim, estuve preguntando… en el taller de Bob no les vendría nada mal tu ayuda-comentó Maurice distraídamente-¡resulta que necesita más técnicos! Lo que pasa que no creo que vaya a pagarte gran cosa._

 _-Oh pero…-Jim miró a Maurice con asombro-no hacía falta… gracias, en serio yo… para mí sería estupendo._

 _-He pensado que puedes empezar allí, y seguro que en menos de un año te mete en su plantilla fija… y de ahí chico ¡podrías hacer grandes cosas!-exclamó Maurice encantado. Jim asintió sonriendo. Le emocionaba que el padre de su chica se preocupase tanto por él. Maurice era tierno y agradable, tal y como Sarah lo era también con Bella._

 _-No lo sé yo… joder, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Jim dándole una palmada al viejo amistosamente._

 _-No es nada Jim, no es nada… pero tú puedes llegar muy lejos… te lo digo yo-dijo Maurice con dulzura-nunca me equivoco en eso…_

 _Bella observó atentamente a Jim mientras él agachaba la mirada, cortado, y seguía con su plato. Si, ella ya había notado esa inseguridad en el chico antes._

La feria de ciencias se celebraba en Abril en el Porter, y todos los institutos de Montressor y los barrios colindantes acudían con inventos y a participar en diferentes concursos y proyectos. Muchos profesores y científicos de E.P.C.O.T acudían a dar charlas y a ver los proyectos. Jim había estado tentado de participar en la feria los años anteriores y este mismo. Pero al final, siempre lo dejaba.

-¡Que pasa chaval! ¡Al final has venido!-Flynn fue a saludar a Jim, que le chocó la mano sonriente.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Rapunzel tiene un proyecto, así que la he acompañado-explicó Flynn alzando las cejas-y bueno, también a él…-señaló a Tarzán, que estaba apoyado en una pared en la entrada del instituto.

-¿Viene a ver a Jane?-preguntó Jim soltando una risita.

-Pues sí-Flynn le guiñó un ojo y Tarzán los fulminó con la mirada al ver que ambos cuchicheaban riéndose de él.

-¡Jim!-Bella corrió a saludarle y él la dio un fuerte abrazo-¡hola chicos!

-Qué tal guapísima-Flynn le hizo una caballerosa reverencia a Bella que se ruborizó encantada.

-Eh, eh, no te pases-bromeó Jim dándole un golpe a Flynn, y ambos comenzaron a pelearse mientras Bella los observaba riendo.

-Vayan pazando… ez por aquí zi… bienvenidos al Porter-decía Ponzi recibiendo a los padres y alumnos que iban entrando. Su rostro pálido y grasiento exhibía una falsísima sonrisa que a Jim le provocó asco. Ponzi le miró con desdén, pero Jim le ignoró completamente.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a papá, estaba aparcando-le dijo Bella a Jim.

-Voy contigo.

Jim acompañó a Bella al aparcamiento del instituto mientras Flynn iba con Tarzán, que seguía oteando el horizonte por si Jane aparecía. Era profesora de biología después de todo ¿no? Invitada estaría…

-Como vuela el tiempo, nuestro Jim ya tiene novia-dijo Flynn fingiendo llorar. Tarzán rió.

-Parece una buena chica… pobrecita…-dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas para ver mejor.

-¿Por?-preguntó Flynn extrañado. Tarzán tragó saliva flexionando su prominente nuez antes de contestarle.

-Porque Jim quiere dejarla… sigue estando por Ariel, no la ha olvidado…

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?-preguntó Flynn, nada convencido. Tarzán le miró con presunción.

-Somos amigos desde la guardería tío… sé lo que hace… y lo que le pasa… todo es por haberle hecho caso a Gastón… y ahora a ella tendrá que romperle el corazón… es gilipollas.

Tarzán siguió pendiente de la multitud, mientras Flynn le miraba con enfado. Le tocaba mucho los cojones la arrogancia de Tarzán y Gastón. Ambos se creían más listos que nadie, mejores que nadie. Y conforme se acercaba la hora de que el curso acabase y sus vidas fuesen por distintos lados, lo notaba todavía más.

-Si piensas eso de Gastón… ¿por qué no se lo dices?-le dijo finalmente a Tarzán. Él por fin se volvió para mirarle, extrañado.

-Tío, no te rayes-le dijo-solo digo lo que pasa, yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Ya…-Flynn sonrió fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Pero sí pasaba-yo tampoco…

Fuera Jim ayudó a Maurice a empujar su invento hasta el interior. Como pesaba el jodido. Ni siquiera con las ruedas era fácil de mover.

-Zeñor Hawkinz zi ha venido a moleztar lo mejor sería que se marchara…-le dijo Ponzi cruzándose entre la puerta y el chico.

-Oh no Ponzi, el viene conmigo-intervino Maurice sonriendo mientras empujaba la parte trasera del invento ayudado por Bella-¡Jim es un gran inventor!

-Zi… de problemas…-murmuró Ponzi ácidamente. Jim se contuvo una respuesta para ahorrarse problemas y luego ayudó a llevar el aparato hasta el interior. El concurso de inventos empezaría en breve, y tenían uno de los primeros turnos.

* * *

Sobrevolando los edificios de la MTV en la Alfombra Mágica Aladdín recordó sus tiempos de grabaciones. La temporada de "La Banda del Patio" había terminado, y ahora él debía decidir si continuaba o no en la siguiente. Los promotores no se mostraban demasiado interesados ya que Aladdín se había salido del sistema de estrellas de Suburbia y ya no concedía entrevistas ni grababa anuncios, por lo que no les interesaba en absoluto. Pero él funcionaba muy bien como personaje en el programa y TJ y el resto de sus compañeros actores insistían en que volviese.

El Genio también había insistido mucho, pero Aladdín lo había rechazado. Él había visto en lo que se estaba convirtiéndose por culpa de la fama, y no deseaba volver a caer en la tentación. Gracias a su trabajo como DJ y su colaboración en el éxito de las Musas había ganado mucho dinero, de hecho tenía pasta suficiente para jubilarse más que decentemente. Pero ahora que tenía el mundo a su disposición Aladdín tenía miles de ideas. Podía participar en cientos de proyectos musicales, deportivos, viajar y hacer tantas cosas que siempre había querido… por supuesto también ayudar a los demás. Aladdín había empezado un proyecto especial con la ONG de Suburbia en la que solía trabajar Pumbaa, _Upendi_ , que daba dinero a los más necesitados y realizaba campañas de ayuda a los niños pobres o con riesgo de exclusión. Durante los tres meses que había estado saliendo con Ariel el árabe había acudido a muchos hospitales a visitar niños enfermos y también a orfanatos donde impartía charlas contándoles cómo ganarse la vida. Había vuelto incluso al orfanato donde él y su hermana habían estado hacía seis años, y ella había terminado por quitarse la vida. Por suerte Aladdín no se encontró con Medusa. Al parecer ella ya no trabajaba allí.

-Sí, el lunes…-dijo Aladdín hablando por su interfono mientras la Alfombra Mágica descendía rápidamente. Había llegado-por mí bien, yo estoy sin falta… claro, bien… ¡seguro que lo conseguimos!

Participaba en el reto de conseguir diez millones de mickeys para el verano de los niños de la zona roja, y ya habían conseguido cinco mil. Gracias a su fama, encanto y talento Aladdín le había sacado los cuartos a unos cuantos ricos y viejos conocidos de la ciudad y había conseguido atraer la participación de varias estrellas como Jessica Rabbit y Alan A'Dale, que había compuesto la canción _For the children_ para la ocasión.

 _-Desde que el Genio te presentó al mundo este noviembre en su programa has sido actor, ídolo adolescente, modelo, bailarín y DJ. Ahora eres filántropo. Se diría que has hecho la carrera de Austin Moon en solo medio año-comentó Greg Slick, el mordaz presentador de la cadena Resolution, la más escuchada en toda Suburbia-Aladdín Aladdín… ¿no paras nunca?_

 _-La verdad es que yo no tenía planeado nada de esto-dijo él con sinceridad._

 _-Que mono es ¿a qué es mono?-bromeó Greg al micrófono. Desde cientos de móviles y radios adolescentes de toda la ciudad les estaban escuchando. Las chicas suspiraban por él, mientras los chicos asentían asombrados._

 _-Ahora trabajo en un proyecto que se llama diez para el verano… queremos reunir dinero para los chicos de Suburbia que más lo necesitan-había explicado Aladdín recolocándose el micrófono para que se le escuchase mejor-si todos en la ciudad participamos podríamos ayudarlos mucho…_

 _-Vaya Aladdín, eso es muy bonito-reconoció Greg mirando las preguntas distraído-cambiando de tema ¿qué tal tu relación con Serena? ¿Es cierto que llegasteis a intimar…?_

La razón por la que aquel día tras despertarse por primera vez sin Ariel a su lado Aladdín había acudido a la MTV no tenía nada que ver con sus compromisos habituales con la ONG ni para una oferta de trabajo como técnico. Había quedado con Spencer, porque quería enseñarle un pequeño adelanto.

-Me dijeron que me recomendaste para el videoclip de las Musas-dijo Spencer cuando se dieron un abrazo-te lo agradezco mucho, aunque para mí los videoclips se han terminado.

Spencer había mejorado un poco de aspecto después de pasar las Navidades sin Billy, pero Aladdín sabía bien que no lo había superado: llevaba gafas de sol negras y parecía haber envejecido diez años. De su antigua jovialidad y energía no quedaba ya nada. Parecía haber atravesado mil años de desgracias en aquellos ojos cargados de ojeras.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo-dijo Aladdín dando saltitos mientras seguía a Spencer a una pequeña sala de cine que el chico tenía al lado de su despacho. El cineasta sonrió y asintió lentamente, mientras apagaba las luces y encendía el holoproyector.

-Vas a ser el primero que lo haga… pero creo que… bueno, me apetecía verlo contigo-dijo mientras lo iluminaba. Aladdín asintió contento mientras se acomodaba en una de las butacas. La pantalla se iluminó, y en ella apareció un video casero. Era Billy, con cinco años de edad.

-Baruch mira la cámara, Baruch…-era la voz de un hombre que debía ser su padre. Aladdín sonrió enternecido ante el pequeño Billy. Estaba regordete y apenas tenía pelo. En unos años en cambio su cuerpo experimentaría un notable adelgazamiento (quizás incluso demasiado) y una lustrosa mata de pelo negro teñido a veces de azul, otras de rojo y blanco, taparía su cabeza.

-Jajajaja mira Amy…-comentó la voz del padre de Billy enternecido-mira como sabe que le grabo… este niño sabe actuar…

El documental cambió entonces a Billy tocando en uno de sus conciertos más famosos, aclamado por millones de fans que gritaban enardecidos. Billy se quitó la camisa mientras rasgaba la guitarra y gritaba violentamente. Pataleó en el suelo y se tiró al público que lo llevó a cuestas como a un dios. Cuando volvió al escenario se tiró una botella de vodka por encima, quedando empapado, y se quitó los pantalones e incluso los calzoncillos, mientras alcanzaba unas notas vocales impresionantes en la apoteosis de la canción.

Se habló de los problemas de Billy con las drogas (había ido a rehabilitación tres veces), de sus muchas relaciones con famosas de Suburbia y con fans (algunas menores de edad, lo que lo habían metido en serios problemas legales durante varios años). Se habló de la famosa vez que se presentó desnudo en la catedral de Nôtre-Dame, de sus problemas con Hacienda y de su fama entre los jóvenes de los barrios pobres. También de todos sus discos, de sus temas más personales y queridos, como el preciosísimo _Revival_ que compuso tras una larga estancia en un hospital por un coma. Por último el documental repasaba sus mejores conciertos, los problemas con la familia (pero muy levemente) y su trágica muerte. Concluía con el legado de Billy a la ciudad y la eterna fama que lo acompañaría siempre.

No había ni una sola referencia a su relación con Spencer, pese a que en la vida del Cobra esa había sido la cosa más importante y bonita que le había sucedido, ni tampoco a Aladdín, pero el chico no quería verla. Ver ese documental le había entristecido muchísimo y también emocionado. Spencer había puesto todas sus técnicas de director para hacerlo magistral, y desde luego había sido tan bueno y tan intenso que Aladdín ya deseaba volver a verlo.

Mientras los créditos sonaban con la animada canción de Billy _The Best day of all_ , Aladdín felicitó a Spencer, que forzó una sonrisa de gratitud. Se le veía muy afectado a él también La producción de la película debía de haber sido muy dura para Spencer, pero era algo que el chico debía hacer. Si quería seguir adelante… si quería que Billy dejase de dolerle, pero estuviera siempre con él.

-Deberíamos tomarnos algo para celebrarlo-le dijo Aladdín a Spencer, que asintió lentamente-conozco un buen sitio, ¿te vienes?

-Bueno eh… yo…-Spencer terminó por acceder. Aladdín se estaba preparando para salir cuando de repente su interfono sonó.

-¿Sí?-preguntó extrañado. Era un número desconocido.

-¿Al? ¿Aladdín, eres tú?-preguntó una voz del otro lado.

-Sí eh… ¿tú quién eres?-preguntó el moreno extrañado.

-Perdona, ja, soy Hércules… ya sabes… de… de eso.

-Ya-dijo Aladdín ¿cómo coño no iba a saberlo?-¿qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si podría verte… a ti y al resto… hoy…

-¿Hoy?-Aladdín arrugó la frente mientras miraba a Spencer que ya iba hacia él para irse a tomar algo-eeeh bueno… a lo mejor no puedo…

-Es importante.

-Ya…-Aladdín asintió-ya, claro. Sí, iré…

-¿Puedes avisar a Ariel y a Jim?-le preguntó Hércules con voz amable.

-Sí, claro. Descuida.

Aladdín colgó el interfono y miró al cielo preocupado. Se estaba empezando a nublar otra vez, aunque seguía haciendo bastante calor.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Y también sobre Gantz.

"Va a ser hoy-pensó de repente, y notó como el miedo reptaba por su garganta, retorciéndose como una serpiente-será esta noche"…

* * *

-¡Moveoz, moveos! ¡Vamoz!-Ponzi movilizó a un grupo de adolescentes que reían en uno de los pasillos. Iba a empezar una de las charlas organizadas para el día, presentada por un afamado científico de E.P.C.O.T. A Jim no le sonaba haberlo visto cuando hizo su visita al centro tecnológico durante su tercera misión, aunque era muy poco probable que lo reconociera ahora mismo. Mientras escuchaba su charla sobre los físicos y las posibilidades que su carrera ofrecía, Jim reparó en un grupo de compañeros de su curso: estaban varias amigas de Blancanieves y Cenicienta. Jim se había enterado (como todo el instituto) que su antigua compañera de pupitre había sido detenida y juzgada por tres asesinatos, entre ellos el de un policía.

-¿Os imagináis matar a alguien? Joder, sería la ostia-había dicho Gastón, con el menor tacto del mundo, al enterarse de aquello. Jim lo había encontrado irónico. Él era el responsable de la muerte de Yzma y también había colaborado en la de Garfio, además de haber liquidado a varios agentes del D23, en defensa propia eso sí. Matar a alguien era…raro. La gente cree que te sientes peor, distinto. Pero en realidad no. Al final es una experiencia como cualquier otra. Al menos eso pensaba Jim en aquel momento.

-La celda estaba vacía, y eso que era de máxima seguridad…-contaba una de las compañeras de curso de Jim a sus amigos, que la escuchaban asombrados. Jim se acercó y se quedó escuchando. Tenía que matar el rato hasta que Bella saliese del baño, así que no perdía nada por cotillear un rato.

-¿No mató a los guardias?-preguntó Alicia, que se había teñido el pelo de negro en una recaída de su etapa gótica.

-Eso es lo más raro…-dijo la otra chica disfrutando del interés generado en sus compañeros-no ha dejado rastro… nadie la vio entrar ni salir… yo creo… creo que está loca.

-¿Y… Blancanieves?-preguntó una tercera chica llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Blancanieves? Está cagada de miedo tía-dijo la que narraba los hechos sonriendo con malicia-ella testificó en el juicio en su contra… se ha encerrado en su casa porque cree que Cenicienta puede ir a vengarse.

-Venga ya-exclamó Taron, que también estaba con ellos, asombrado-si es lista, saldrá de la ciudad…

-Y ella era muy lista-completó Alicia.

-Yo creo que se le fundió un plomo… por los exámenes y eso. Sacaba todo dieces, eso no era sano-comentó otra de las chicas con cara de asco.

-Sí tío, en verdad lo mejor es suspender-rió otro chico que Jim no soportaba.

-No tiene gracia-dijo Alicia-y… ¿su familia?

-Anastasia y Drizella-concretó Taron no pudiendo evitar un gesto de asco.

-¿En serio? ¿Son sus hermanas?-preguntó otro chico sorprendido.

-Hermanastras-corrigió Alicia.

Jim ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en la historia. Anastasia y Drizella… las había visto en aquel restaurante el día anterior… pero había visto a alguien más…

-Su madrastra la odiaba, nos lo contó en el vestuario-dijo la otra chica dispuesta a difundir cualquier cosa que Cenicienta les hubiese contado en la vida. Ahora que era una asesina psicópata, estaba en boca de todos-decía que era una bruja…

-A lo mejor ella es la culpable… las madrastras siempre son malas-aventuró otra chica.

-Venga ya… no seáis tan básicas-dijo Alicia con expresión de asco.

-¿Tú por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó otra de las chicas cursis, histérica.

La conversación fue derivando mientras estallaba una discusión entre ellos, pero Jim ya no les escuchaba. Una horrible corazonada se estaba forjando en su cabeza. Y cuando él tenía una corazonada rara vez fallaba. Eso se lo indicaba su sexto sentido.

Aquella mujer de mirada tan fría, una energía demoniaca disfrazada con el cuerpo de una dama victoriana. Jim siempre había notado algo muy raro en Lady Tremaine, una maldad latente, como la de Rourke, que emponzoñaba el aire que la rodeaba. Aquella noche en _La Bella_ Notte la había visto de casualidad cuando Anastasia se había caído del segundo piso, y por lo que había visto la habían obligado a pagar la cuenta y se había tenido que ir muy rápido. Jim no le había dado más vueltas, ya tenía suficientes problemas y solo le pareció una asombrosa coincidencia que ella fuese precisamente la madre de sus dos nefastas compañeras. Pero ahora… ahora lo veía… ella… ¿podía ser que hubiese tenido algo que ver… en lo de Cenicienta?

A fin de cuentas ya había sobrevivido a dos misiones, si Jim no recordaba mal. Y recordaba haberla visto luchar en la base del D23. No, no era una cualquiera. Había algo en ella. Las que más callan, más matan.

-¡Jim! ¡Es vuestro turno!-Bella le sorprendió ajustándole el cuello de la camisa y poniéndole un pin cerca del pecho, que indicaba que iba con Maurice-¡vamos!

-¡Deséame suerte!-dijo Jim dándola un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al estrado. Maurice a su lado le dio unas palmaditas animado mientras movía su blanco bigote de un lado a otro. El público era bastante nutrido, había bastantes alumnos del Porter y de los otros institutos, Jim conocía a bastantes. Sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar al reconocerlo, asombrados ¿ese era Jim Hawkins? ¿El mismo Jim Hawkins que tenía una de las peores medias del instituto, que vestía ropas oscuras e iba siempre con cara de pocos amigos por el pasillo? No podían creerlo.

Jim se había puesto una elegante camisa blanca y pantalones beige, parecía más pijo que Gastón y además se había quitado el pendiente. El asombro general no fue solo entre sus alumnos, si no entre varios de sus profesores que le miraban alucinados.

-Vaya vaya…-Ego sacó su móvil y le hizo una foto a Jim sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-esta va para el anuario…

-Es increíble-gruñó la Casamentera, indignada. A su lado, Ponzi miraba también al chico con desprecio. A Jim le importaba más bien poco lo que ellos pensaran. Estaba allí por Maurice y por Bella, que llevaban presentándose al concurso desde que la niña era pequeña. Ya era hora de que ganaran.

Bella le había contado a Jim que solían ir con su madre, en familia los tres, a presentar los inventos de Maurice. Cuando perdían, ella los llevaba a un parque donde cantaban y pasaban una tarde estupenda. "Es bueno conseguir las cosas… pero lo mejor es haber luchado por ellas". Jim no conocía a la madre de Bella, pero lo lamentaba bastante.

-Siempre me da un poco de vergüenza comenzar estas sesiones-le dijo Maurice a Jim sonriendo.

-Tú no te preocupes, lo tenemos controlado-le calmó el chico apretándole la mano-vamos a por ello…

-Sí… sí, vamos-animado por el joven Maurice avanzó en el escenario e hizo una pronunciada reverencia a su público mientras los profesores mandaban callar-buenos días… bueno, ya tardes… buenas tardes… me llamo Maurice… muchos me conocéis ya porque soy profesor aquí… bueno, y otros porque estoy aquí todos los años… je, je, je…

El público no se reía. Maurice titubeó, y Jim miró a Bella, que le alentó a hacer algo.

-Vale, estooo…-dijo el chico dando también un paso adelante-Maurice y yo hemos estado haciendo varios inventos… uno quemó su casa, pero estamos bien…

Se escucharon algunas risas. Unas niñas de un curso menos rieron exageradamente. No le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-¿Está de broma?-preguntó Ponzi en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada. La Casamentera y Ego se miraron entre ellos intentando fingir aburrimiento, aunque estaban bastante interesados. Desde luego el chico prometía.

-Vale… eh… bueno, explícaselo tú-le dijo Jim a Maurice, que asintió, sonriéndole agradecido.

-Este año hemos estado investigando acerca de varias materias, entre ellas la robótica y las conexiones neuronales del sistema de Duchenne. Yo quería hacer un sistema de relaciones internas mediante pulsaciones electrónicas sencillo, pero mi brillante compañero ha tenido una idea mejor-el profesor abrió la caja con la que habían cargado desde el coche, desvelando su contenido. Se escuchó un "Oooooooooooh" general. El androide aún estaba plegado, pero Jim le separó las piernas de la cabeza estirándolo. Medía más o menos lo mismo que él. Un robot de aspecto humanoide.

Construido con hierro y cobre, el androide tenía un cuerpo muy básico pero lleno de conexiones y sistemas para que funcionase correctamente. Estaba lejos del desarrolladísimo y moderno sistema de robots como Lumière o Baymax, pero con los medios que tenían Jim y Maurice habían conseguido crear un sistema de inteligencia artificial más que decente. El androide tenía unos largos y finos brazos, también piernas que acababan en unos enormes pies de los que podía sacar ruedas. Muchos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, impresionados, mientras volvían a escucharse los murmullos. "¿Ese es Jim Hawkins? No puede ser… él no ha podido hacerlo".

-Profesor Maurice-pidió la palabra una científica de E.P.C.O.T, miembro del jurado-a simple vista una forma de vida artificial así resulta bastante impresionante. ¿Nos podía decir cómo funciona?

-Sí, claro, claro, a ver esto…-Maurice rebuscó entre sus cosas.

-El interruptor-le sopló Jim discretamente.

-Sí claro es verdad-Maurice fue hacia el robot y acercándose a su cabeza pulsó un interruptor. Los ojos del androide se iluminaron con un fuerte color verde mientras miraba a su alrededor y empezaba a captar todo lo que había en su entorno-bueno pues… pues este es B.E.N.

-B.E.N…-repitió el público, muy curioso. Algunos no habían visto un robot en su vida, la mayoría estaban en la zona blanca.

- _Binary Educational Navegator_ -explicó Maurice-se le ocurrió a Jim… lo que hace B.E.N es… bueno, que os lo explique él mismo ¿B.E.N, tú qué haces?

El robot se quedó quieto. No parecía reaccionar. Jim lo miró un poco nervioso, mientras seguía quieto. ¿Y si había algún fallo de última hora? A Maurice le temblaron un poco las piernas, mientras insistía otra vez.

-B.E.N… ¿nos podrías decir lo qué haces?-preguntó, mirando a Jim en busca de ayuda. Pero no le hizo falta que el chico interviniera, porque el robot habló por fin.

- _Navegador educativo binario, B.E.N, soy un androide con un propósito lúdico y educativo_ -explicó el robot con voz metálica y lenta- _mis circuitos almacenan más de cien terabytes de memoria, en la que se compilan todos los conocimientos educativos necesarios para la educación primaria, secundaria y el bachillerato._

-Ya empezamos…-murmuró Ego con aburrimiento-siempre intentando robarnos el trabajo…

-La misión de B.E.N es almacenar todos los datos de aprendizaje, clasificarlos y eliminar toda información falsa o sospechosa. En Internet existen un montón de filtraciones e informaciones falsas que a veces confunden a los alumnos. B.E.N no solo contiene en su interior conocimientos irrefutables sobre todas las materias, sino que además posee un sistema de mejora syntec que hace que aprenda de sus errores y mejore en la forma de enseñar a los alumnos con cada clase.

-Por lo que entiendo, B.E.N es básicamente un profesor-dijo la científica de E.P.C.O.T, interesada. Maurice miró a Jim antes de negar.

-No exactamente… verá, B.E.N nunca podría sustituir a un profesor en las aulas… carece del factor humano… carece de alma… si, es un organismo inteligente que funciona por conexiones eléctricas, como nosotros, pero no tiene el trasfondo suficiente, la… la humanidad para ser un profesor. Nuestro proyecto sería la producción en cadena de estos robots (con unas mejoras de calidad si obtenemos financiación, claro) para que estén disponibles en todas las escuelas y puedan servir de ayuda tanto a maestros como a alumnos. B.E.N puede servir para recopilar datos de miles de libros, ya sean de literatura o de ciencia, y explicarlos luego a quién quiera con una facilidad asombrosa.

-¿Más que un humano?-preguntó otro científico, con gesto incrédulo. A Jim ya le estaban tocando las narices tantas preguntitas, así que cogió a B.E.N de la mano y le hizo avanzar hacia el jurado.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Pregúntale cualquier cosa-le dijo, mirándole desafiante.

-Está bien…-dijo el científico, cruzándose de brazos-B.E.N, ¿podrías decirme el resultado del número pi?

Esa era una pregunta que normalmente jorobaba bastante a las máquinas. Investigando para construir a B.E.N, Jim había visto varios vídeos en los que a algunos robots se le fundían los cables cuando se les formulaba esa pregunta. Por suerte ya habían contado con eso.

- _Disculpe, pero esa pregunta es incorrecta_ -dijo B.E.N educadamente. Se escucharon risitas entre el público, mientras el científico torcía el gesto- _el número pi es un número irracional resultado de la relación entre la longitud de una circunferencia y su diámetro en geometría euclediana. Se lo explicaré, es como si tuviésemos una tarta…_

-No, yo ya lo entiendo-repuso el científico, enfadado. B.E.N se quedó mirándolo, y luego de repente emitió un sonido de aplausos.

-¡ _Muy bien, lo has entendido_!-dijo, y el público prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-Hay muchos niños con dificultades de aprendizaje que están desatendidos-dijo Maurice en un tono más serio-B.E.N está programado para explicar todos los temas a cualquier persona examinando sus dificultades psíquicas, pero además nunca se cansa, por lo que puede estar toda la noche explicando si es necesario. Este robot pretende ser una herramienta de ayuda para los maestros en los colegios…

-Lo que quiere es sustituirnos-gruñó Ponzi, y la Casamentera le miró preocupada.

-¿Usted cree?-preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Eze Jim Hawkin ziempre no ha odiado… ze moriría por deshacerse de nosotro…

-Podéis preguntarle cualquier cosa de cualquier tema-dijo Jim-probad…

El público comenzó a lanzar preguntas al robot, que los observaba un momento, y luego se lo explicaba a la perfección. Era increíble como lo explicaba de una forma tan clara para cada persona que no les quedaba lugar a dudas. Jim miró a Bella que estaba a un lado mirándole orgullosa.

-Bien…-le dijo ella, vocalizando la palabra. Jim asintió. Se sentía muy orgulloso, la verdad. Aquel montón de chatarra parlante era su creación. Casi como un hijo.

-¿B.E.N… y deportes?-preguntó otro chico a mala idea.

- _Deberías hacer más abdominales…-_ le respondió el robot. Esa respuesta también se la había preparado Jim.

-¿Y si queremos que nos enseñe a bailar?-preguntó la chica que antes había estado cotilleando sobre Cenicienta.

- _Eso es fácil_ -dijo B.E.N, y de repente comenzó a hacer el moonwalk en el escenario. El público aplaudió encantado. A todo el mundo le estaba gustando. Jim se apoyó en B.E.N orgulloso- _tendría que especificar qué baile, eso sí…_ _¿tango, fox-trot, vals, twist,_ _salsa, hip-hop…?_

-Por favor, que perrée-le dijo Taron a sus amigos, encantado con el androide.

-Pues ese sería nuestro proyecto-dijo Maurice dirigiéndose a los jueces con educación. Ellos asintieron.

-Muy bien… muchas gracias.

Hubo un montón de aplausos. Flynn y Tarzán corearon el nombre de su amigo haciendo mucho ruido hasta que la Casamentera se levantó para regañarlos, y las chicas de la primera fila corrieron a hablar con Jim emocionadas.

-Oh…-Bella miró molesta como a Jim le rodeaba el grupo de niñas que daban palmaditas y reían cualquier cosa que decía. Jim las sonrió, simpático, pero luego se fue a guardar al robot.

-¡Oh Jim, ha sido estupendo!-le felicitó Maurice estrechándole la mano-¡me ha salido mucho mejor que cualquier otro año, todo gracias a ti!

-Venga ya…-dijo él, aturullado.

-¡Oh, ja, ja, ja, menos mal que pensaste en lo del número pi! Ese hombre nos lo habría fundido si no-dijo Maurice soltando una carcajada-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Y tú que creías que si iba a desmontar a piezas cuando le sacásemos!-le recordó Jim, y ambos se echaron a reír. Bella los miró, enternecida. La emocionaba ver lo bien que se entendían su padre y Jim. Eran su familia. Ahora volvía a ser una familia completa.

-Oh B.E.N…-dijo Maurice mirando al robot con orgullo-el mayor de mis inventos… de nuestros inventos, mejor dicho.

-Venga ya…-Jim rechazó el honor modestamente, mientras los ojos de B.E.N se apagaban y volvían a plegarle.

Después del incendio de la casa de Maurice su invento del ventilador portátil había quedado destruido. Jim le había sugerido empezar de cero… y ese había sido el resultado. Un fantástico robot lleno de posibilidades, fruto de la mente de dos genios, uno ya anciano, otro que empezaba a ver la luz.

-Quedan aún doce presentaciones-dijo Maurice-¿vamos a verlas?

-Sí claro-dijo Bella emocionada-¿vienes Jim?

Jim veía a sus amigos ir hacia la puerta. Le apetecía estar un rato con ellos, hacía tiempo que no pasaban un buen momento juntos.

-Eeeeeeh sí… ahora voy-dijo el chico con voz grave señalándole a sus amigos. Bella lo entendió y no le insistió. Fue a sentarse junto a su padre en una de las últimas filas, mientras la siguiente presentación, de un gigantesco armario vestidor automático, comenzaba. La cosa no fue muy bien, porque el inventor acabó vestido con la ropa de su mujer, y además el armario quiso matarle.

-Lo más divertido de esta mierda es cuando algún invento sale mal-comenzó Flynn mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-¡hombre nuestro campeón! ¡Cómo te has lucido hoy chaval!

-Alguien tenía que enseñarles un invento en condiciones-dijo Jim con arrogancia. Flynn le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras los dos se echaban a reír.

-Te dije que si te ponías en serio eras el mejor Jim-le dijo Tarzán con tono solemne-¡si ganas el concurso, podrías conseguir una beca!

-No me interesa eso…-dijo Jim en voz baja. Tarzán suspiró.

-No, claro…

Salieron al parquecito donde solían ir en los recreos y se pillaron unas latas de cerveza del badulaque de la esquina. Jim vació la suya rápidamente mientras la espuma le goteaba por la barbilla.

-¿Has ido a ver a Peter?-le preguntó Flynn a Jim. Tarzán fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Claramente a él no le agradaba ese tema.

-Sí eeeeh… va mejor-mintió Jim-podríamos ir todos un día… seguro que se animaría…

-Vale, hay que pensar un día-dijo Tarzán. Eso ya lo había dicho otras veces. Sus amigos habían ido como mucho tres veces a ver a Peter. ¿No eran como hermanos? Tarzán siempre había sido un gran colega de Peter Pan, ellos iban juntos a fútbol y también vivían cerca por lo que quedaban más que el resto. A Jim le chocaba mucho la actitud de sus amigos. Era como si a veces… no los conociera. Quizás el hecho de que ellos estuviesen actuando así le obligaba a él a actuar de otra forma.

-Hermano, se acaba el curso-comentó Flynn soltando una calada de su cigarrillo distraídamente-¿haremos fiesta de graduación?

-Yo sí-dijo Tarzán.

-Yo no creo-dijo Jim.

-Venga ya-le animó Flynn-a eso tú no puedes faltar.

-No me apetece…-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros-podemos ir al Decas otro día, pero a mí la gente de clase me la suda…

-Ya, bueno, pero llevamos en esto tres años-le recordó Flynn-y es la graduación… son estas cosas… ritos.

-Ritos-repitió Jim sonriendo burlón-bueno, si me insistes.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después, Jim?-le preguntó Tarzán encendiéndose también un cigarrillo. Jim rechazó el que le ofrecían. Fumar nunca le había gustado.

-Pues… ya veré… de momento tengo trabajo…-les recordó, algo cortado. Tanto Flynn como Tarzán ya tenían decidida la universidad a la que iban a ir. Flynn entraría por los pelos en una pública en la que le obligarían a estudiar derecho. Tarzán por su parte entraría con Becas en la prestigiosa universidad de Litos a estudiar economía y finanzas. Pero él…

-Jim, con el sueldo de camarero no te podrás independizar hasta los cincuenta años-le recordó Tarzán-mira yo… voy a compartir un piso en el centro… cien metros cuadrados.

-Ya tío, tú siempre te lo montas bien-dijo Jim con sarcasmo-pero yo no lo tengo tan claro-"lo tenía" pensó. Que buenos tiempos, cuando perseguía su sueño de ser capitán en la Academia Estelar. Un sueño echado a perder… por una tontería, por un fugaz romance equivocado… otra cosa más que había estropeado.

-Yo creo que podrías intentar lo de las mates Jim-dijo Flynn en un tono más cálido-a esa peña la contratan mucho, y tú solo necesitas aprobar mates y física en la selectividad para entrar… y tener el curso aprobado.

-Ya, pero eso no creo que sea posible…-dijo Jim. Entre el empleo por la tarde, Bella y los trabajillos que le salían de vez en cuando como técnico no tocaba un libro, y llevaba una racha de unos y doses impresionantes. Jim tampoco se molestaba en estudiar porque sabía que profesores como la Casamentera y Ponzi estaban decididos a hundirle la vida.

-¿Por qué no estudias Jim?-le insistió Tarzán, preocupado- Joder, no te costaría tanto…

-¿No?-Jim le miró cabreado. Estaba harto de que hiciera de su hermano mayor.

Maurice había salido a buscar a Jim para avisarle de un interesante invento de fusión de protones, cuando le vio bebiendo con los otros dos fuera. Al acercarse por detrás le escuchó hablar…

-No tiene sentido que me ponga ahora, llevo todo el curso suspenso y no me va a servir de nada… así que déjalo, por favor…

-Hola profe-saludó Flynn a Maurice al verlo acercarse.

-¿Eh?-al ver al padre de su novia Jim se puso más formal rápidamente-¿qué tal eh…?

-¿Quieres un poco?-le ofreció Flynn acercándole la cerveza.

-No, gracias-rechazó Maurice con una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería molestar a Jim ni oír lo que había oído, pero ya era tarde-esto… Jim…. Hay una fusión de protones que es muy interesante… ¿quieres venir?

-Sí…claro-Jim miró a sus amigos un momento encogiéndose de hombros y luego siguió a Maurice al interior del instituto.

-Pues nada-le dijo Flynn a Tarzán, sonriendo.

-Es Jane…-Tarzán acababa de ver a la profesora entrar en el edificio con su padre, el director. Fue detrás de ellos a paso ligero, dejando a Flynn solo con dos bebidas y el cigarro.

-Pues nada-repitió el chico, no pudiendo evitar reír.

* * *

La feria de ciencias continuó con varias presentaciones más mientras se decidía el premio al mejor invento, y también comenzaban varias charlas y un taller de biología muy interesante al que Bella acudió. Jim estaba esperándola sentado en un pasillo mientras pensaba en lo de Lady Tremaine, cuando le sonó el interfono. Era el contacto de Aladdín.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Jim extrañado. Hacía mucho que no hablaban, y le echaba de menos. Le había escrito un par de veces, pero Aladdín no había sido muy elocuente en sus contestaciones. Jim ya sospechaba por qué, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

-¿Jim?-la voz de Aladdín sonó desde el otro lado del interfono, y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocerla. Ese sí que era un amigo al que le apetecía ver.

-Sí… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Jim caminando un poco por el pasillo mientras se miraba los zapatos, distraído.

-¿Podrías venirte hoy…? Te mando la dirección… eeeh… es que quieren vernos-dijo Aladdín. Se le notaba un poco molesto. Jim arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Oh claro… es Hércules… no sé, me ha llamado y… me ha dicho que si podíamos ir… que si podía llamarte-le dijo. Jim suspiró. "Así que es por eso… joder".

-¿Hoy? ¿No puede ser mañana?

-Dice que prefiere hoy…

-¿A qué hora?

-A las seis… en su casa… te mando el contacto-dijo Aladdín. Sonaba muy serio, y eso sí era raro en el árabe.

-Vale…-Jim no estaba muy convencido pero tampoco quedaba otra-pues iré…

-Sí… así nos vemos-dijo Aladdín, queriendo sonar más animado, aunque no lo consiguió.

-Sí…

Jim colgó, y se quedó apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba. Hércules quería verlos… la verdad es que eso sí le apetecía. Aquel tío tenía mucho que explicarles todavía sobre Gantz, porque sabía más de lo que decía, y al igual que Merlín les ocultaba cosas. Jim no terminaba de confiar en él. En lo que respecta a Gantz Jim estaba cada día más paranoico.

Quedaba una hora para las seis. Y al parecer la casa de Hércules estaba en la zona blanca, así que iba a tener que darse prisa. Jim cogió aire con paciencia. A Bella no le iba a gustar… aunque claro Bella… tendría que ir con él.

"Ariel estará…-pensó Jim. Sí, claro que iba a estar-están juntos así que... tendrás que verlo…"

Hacía unos días había hablado con Moana, la amiga de Ariel durante sus meses en el Porter, que le había enseñado una foto de la pelirroja con Aladdín en la nueva cuenta que ella se había abierto en Instagram. Salían abrazos el uno al otro, y él la estaba dando un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Jim le había visto dar en su vida. Le había sentado realmente mal ver aquella foto. Moana le había mirado con enfado (ella responsabilizaba a Jim de la marcha de su amiga, aunque eran Ariel y ella quienes habían terminado por perder el contacto a fin de cuentas). Sin embargo al ver la tristeza en su rostro se había sentido apiadada de él.

-Ella solía hablar de ti…-le había dicho a Jim, que la miró sorprendido-para bien o para mal… eras del único que hablaba.

Jim no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero estando como estaba casi seguro de que Aladdín y Ariel estaban juntos no tenía ninguna gana de ir a verlos hoy. De todas formas era de Gantz de lo que iban a hablar, y eso sí era importante. Jim quería saber la verdad sobre aquella puta bola. Y sobre todo, quería agarrar al responsable de ella…

Tarzán por su parte había conseguido comenzar una conversación casual con Jane. La joven profesora miró a su alumno predilecto, que estaba reluciente con aquella corbata roja y traje azul que según él se había puesto para la feria…

-Pareces todo un directivo-bromeó Jane ajustándole el nudo de la corbata a Tarzán. Él notó como le subía la temperatura al tenerla tan cerca. Se moría por decirle lo que sentía, por darla un beso… pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ojalá ella le diese una señal, algo que le hiciera ver que también lo quería. Aunque en la forma en que le hablaba siempre… y como le anudaba la corbata… Tarzán pensaba que a lo mejor Jane le enviaba señas, pero que él no las estaba captando.

-¿Dónde se han metido los demás?-le preguntó Jane a Tarzán animadamente. Era una de los pocos profesores que era agradable con alumnos de mala reputación como Jim y Flynn, y por eso se había ganado el afecto de los chicos. Pero además de agradable y muy inteligente Jane era atractiva. Tarzán se la había imaginado muchas veces con menos ropa, sonriéndole e indicándole con un dedo que se acercara a él. Incluso con su última novia, el chico había llegado a imaginarse que era Jane a quien estaba haciendo el amor.

-Por ahí, ya les conoces… han estado muy interesantes este año-comentó Tarzán señalando el exhibidor de inventos como quien no quiere la cosa. Jane asintió.

-¡No sabría cuál elegir! Aunque el de Jim ha sido toda una sorpresa. Yo siempre se lo he dicho, si es que sois todos muy listos-comentó mientras le daba un golpecito amistoso a Tarzán en el pecho. El chico sintió el calor abrasándole. Joder…

-Bueno algunos estudiamos más-alcanzó a decir Tarzán en broma, y Jane rió-pero estoy muy orgulloso…

-Puede que le hayas influido algo-aventuró Jane positivamente-eres un buen amigo.

Tarzán asintió. En realidad él sabía que había sido un poco egoísta y pasota de sus amigos ese último año, pero con todo el agobio de la selectividad y segundo tenía una excusa ¿no? Pero en esos momentos Tarzán tampoco se paró a analizarlo. Salvo comerse con los ojos a Jane, podía hacer poco más.

-Lo que tenéis que hacerle es que estudie para recuperar las otras evaluaciones… y se ponga las pilas para selectividad… puede hacerlo muy bien-comentó Jane. Tarzán asintió lentamente mientras seguía observando el largo y suave cabello castaño de Jane. Olía el aroma de su champú nuevo. Era fresco y despejaba. Se moría por tomar mechones de aquel cabello… de abrazarla y tocar sus pechos…

-Oye, estaba pensando…-Tarzán se acercó un poco a Jane mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior en un gesto que sabía les resultaba irresistiblemente sexy-que cuando acabemos si no tienes nada que hacer… podemos… bueno…

-¡John!-gritó Jane de repente, sobresaltándolo. Tarzán tragó saliva. O no… John era…

-Hola, nena-John Clayton, el aborrecible novio de Jane, se acercó a ella y la dio un fuerte y repugnante beso en los labios, abrazándola fuertemente. Tarzán no pudo apartar la mirada mientras la mujer de sus sueños se derretía en los labios de otro hombre. "Hijo de puta… si es mucho mayor que ella"-pensó, cabreado.

-Oh John, este es Tarzán-dijo Jane separándose de su novio y señalando al chico. John asintió.

-Un placer… Jane siempre habla de ti… eres el único alumno del que habla para bien-comentó. Jane rió dándole un golpecito, bromista.

-Tarzán es un genio-le explicó-algún día todos trabajaremos para él. ¡No sabes cuánto sabe!

-Si…-Clayton parecía menos interesado en Tarzán que en tener un callo en el pie-oye… tengo el coche fuera…

La sonrisa de Jane flaqueó un poco.

-Pero… yo aún no he acabado-dijo. Clayton miró a los lados mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-Tenemos que ir al catering… ¿te acuerdas? Y luego… hace mucho que no te veo… podríamos pasar por casa…

-"Venga ya"-Tarzán miró hacia otro lado mientras apretaba su marcada mandíbula tensamente. Había que joderse. El tío la estaba pidiendo que fueran a follar… delante suyo.

-Tengo que acabar aquí John… queda menos de una hora-dijo Jane con seriedad. A Tarzán sí le gustó ver la cara de disgusto que tenía ella. ¿No les iba del todo bien? ¿Cabía esa posibilidad?

-Vale… te espero en el coche…-dijo Clayton mirándola enfadado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud con petulancia. "¿Por qué aguantas a ese capullo? Seguro que se la chupa a sí mismo…"-pensó Tarzán mirando a Jane con lástima. Bueno, Clayton se había ido… seguía teniendo una oportunidad…

-Perdona… creo que es mejor que vaya con él…-dijo Jane con cara de fastidio.

-¿Eh? Pero… la votación va a empezar…-dijo Tarzán, intentando retenerla con cualquier excusa.

-Lo sé pero tiene razón… no podemos llegar tarde al catering… tenemos que empezar a organizarlo…

-¿Organizarlo?-repitió Tarzán sorprendido. No estaría hablando de…

-Oh, ¿no os lo dije?-Jane sonrió, nerviosa pero encantada-voy a casarme con John… en junio… ¡estáis todos invitados!

-E… ¿en serio?-Tarzán supo que aquella era la sonrisa que más había forzado en toda su vida. Jane asintió y para sorpresa del chico le tomó de las manos. Tarzán notó los delgados dedos de ella entre los suyos, y los acarició suavemente sin que ella se percatase-qué bbien…

-Me gustaría que vinieras-dijo Jane guiñándole un ojo-va a ser todo un bodorrio, John es así… y le podéis hacer compañía a mi padre, que se pondrá de los nervios…

-Jajaja…-rió Tarzán forzadamente-claro…

-Bueno…-Jane le miró con suspicacia. Ahora notaba algo raro en él, aunque no estaba segura del qué-ya me contarás como termina… ¡suerte a Jim! ¡Y felicítale de mi parte!

-Eh… Jjane…-la llamó Tarzán cuando ella ya se estaba alejando. Jane se volvió y le miró con aquel rostro angelical con el que siempre soñaba.

-¿Si?-pestañeó suavemente.

-Nnada… que… ya nos vemos…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jane asintió y tirándole un beso se alejó corriendo a buscar a su amado. Tarzán echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se anunciaba el comienzo de las votaciones.

-Los resultados esta vez han estado muy ajustados-anunció el director Porter, el padre de Jane, cuando los jueces, científicos de E.P.C.O.T y reputados profesionales, terminaron de deliberar-pero finalmente tenemos un ganador y dos finalistas.

-¡Jim, Jim!-Maurice llamó a Jim, que estaba con Bella en uno de los talleres enseñándola a crear un circuito de luz con doble entrada. Jim separó los cables al oír a Maurice llamarlo, y se incorporó rápidamente de la mesa donde estaban sentados-¡Jim, van a decirlo!

-¡Joder!-el chico tomó de la mano a Bella y corrió al salón de actos donde los participantes esperaban ansiosos los resultados. El profesor de E.P.C.O.T. que había intentado estropearles a B.E.N era quien había tomado la palabra.

-Ha sido muy difícil elegir… ha habido un par de experimentos muy interesantes… algunos no nos han convencido…-comentó.

-Mierda…-Jim había visto suficiente en la vida para saber que no iban a ganar. Nunca había participado, pero si era como el resto de concursos funcionaría por enchufe-no vamos a ganar…

-¡Claro que sí!-le animó Bella apretándole de la mano.

-¿Lo dice ahora no?-preguntó Flynn que acababa de llegar, arrimándose al lado de los chicos.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron ellos.

Jim observó las imágenes que aparecían en los hologramas, de los distintos inventos. Ahí estaba también su robot. Les había llevado meses construirlo, y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Podía ser una de las cosas de las que más orgulloso estuviera en su vida. Sí, definitivamente quería ganar.

-El ganador ha sido… es…-el científico hizo una pausa dramática estirando las palabras al máximo.

-Venga… dilo ya, cabrón-murmuró Jim.

-¡El cordón de zapato automático de Sybill y Sapristi!-exclamó el profesor, y comenzaron a resonar fuertes aplausos. Sybill y Sapristi, dos cerebritos del instituto Finnegan, se levantaron sonrojados y fueron a recoger el premio, mientras todos aplaudían.

-Vaya… los empollones de turno… menuda mierda-comentó Flynn mirando a Jim preocupado. Jim se encogió de hombros lentamente y aplaudió él también.

-Supongo que lo sencillo es más efectivo…-comentó. Luego miró a Maurice preocupado-oye Maurice…

-No pasa nada…-él sonrió a Jim y le dio un fuerte abrazo-de todos los inventos que he presentado, este es del que más orgulloso me siento… ¡y el único que no ha explotado!

Mientras Jim reía, la otra científica de E.P. . tomó la palabra para anunciar a los finalistas.

-Por su magnífica construcción de un androide, el profesor Maurice Clavier…-leyó. Maurice que seguía hablando con Jim abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Yo?-repitió atónito, y el público irrumpió en carcajadas. Hubo un aplauso aún más fuerte cuando Maurice y Jim subieron a recoger su premio. Incluía una pequeña cantidad monetaria, inferior a la del primer puesto pero aún así importante, para que invirtieran en sus experimentos posteriores.

-No…-Jim quiso rechazar el trofeo pero Maurice se lo hizo coger mientras les hacían la foto. Los chicos del Porter aplaudieron a Jim con muchas ganas, y algunos corearon su nombre.

-¡HAWKINS! ¡HAWKINS!-gritó Flynn desde el fondo.

-Increíble…-murmuró la Casamentera, furiosa. Cuando vio que Ego también aplaudía, le fulminó con la mirada.

-Algo es algo ¿no?-le dijo Jim a Bella cuando bajó del escenario. Ella corrió a abrazarle y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Jim titubeó un poco. Luego correspondió al beso.

-Oh… jojojo Jim… ¡lo hemos conseguido!-Maurice abrazó a su pupilo fuertemente-¡no puedo creerlo!

-B.E.N se va a poner muy contento-dijo el chico.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo Maurice alzando los brazos al cielo-¿vendrías con nosotros a cenar esta noche?

Jim asintió.

-Claro…

Mientras un corro de curiosos los rodeaba para felicitarlos Bella retrocedió un poco acompañada por Flynn.

-La verdad, en todos los años que conozco a Jim nunca le había visto tan contento-comentó él-eres una buena chica.

-Gracias…-respondió Bella avergonzada. Flynn la guiñó un ojo, tranquilizador.

-Y ahí viene Romeo…-comentó viendo acercarse a Tarzán. No se le veía muy satisfecho-¿qué pasa? ¿Cañabazas otra vez?

-Tío…-Tarzán sonrió a pesar de todo-estoy jodido…

-¿Y eso?

-Ella… va a casarse…-dijo. Flynn asintió lentamente mientras Bella les escuchaba interesada-habló de Jane, la chica… la mujer que me gusta-explicó Tarzán.

-Oh…-Bella asintió lentamente. Tarzán se apoyó en la pared suspirando de amor mientras Flynn le lanzaba una elocuente mirada a Bella.

-El amor joven-comentó Ryder burlón.

-Tío vete a la mierda-dijo Tarzán, no pudiendo evitar reír.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo…-dijo Bella. Tarzán y Flynn la miraron sorprendidos. Ella se sonrojó. Le seguía dando mucha vergüenza hablar con los chicos. Seguro que pensaban que era tonta.

Pero se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Ser la novia de Jim la daba una cierta confianza en sí misma que antes no tenía. ¡Y vamos, ella había leído tanto sobre el amor, que aunque fuese en conocimientos teóricos debía saber algo sobre él!

-Quiero decir… creo que es mejor que ella lo sepa cuanto antes, porque tú te vas a sentir peor si no se lo dices… y además, es lo justo… para ella-argumentó. Flynn arqueó una ceja extrañado, mientras Tarzán asentía, más convencido.

-Sí… sí, debería decírselo-dijo, tragando saliva.

-Tío, eso es suicido-dijo Flynn, pero Tarzán no le hizo caso.

-Tendré que pensar la forma…-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Qué le hacéis a mi chica?-bromeó Jim acercándose a sus amigos.

-Oh nada, nos estaba dando consejos-bromeó Flynn. Jim le miró extrañado, y luego a Bella que rió tímidamente.

-Vale, eeeeh… me estoy perdiendo algo-dijo Jim. Bella rió nuevamente-oye, tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Si?-Bella le miró con sorpresa-oh espera, me llama papá… me lo dices ahora…

-Vale…-Jim dejó que Bella le besase en los labios y luego se sentó al lado de sus dos amigos en un banquillo. Tarzán se encendió otro cigarrillo y se lo empezó a fumar, sin importarle que estuviesen dentro del recinto escolar.

-Ese es el Tarzán que quiero ver-le dijo Flynn apretándole la pierna.

-Ya…

-Así que no ha funcionado lo de Jane-comentó Jim mirando a Tarzán divertido. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué voy a hacer… tu novia me ha sugerido que le diga la verdad…

-¿En serio?-replicó Jim con sorpresa. Tarzán asintió.

-No sé… no quiero que se case… ese tío es un capullo… y es mucho mayor que ella.

-Bueno, tu eres mucho más joven-le recordó Jim.

-¿Y tú cuando piensas dejar a Bella?-le preguntó Tarzán, y Jim se calló al instante, pillado.

-¿Dejarla?-Flynn miró a Tarzán con enfado. ¿Ya sacaba otra vez eso? Luego miró a Jim, en espera de respuesta.

-Da igual…-dijo Tarzán levantando la mano con el cigarrillo. Jim le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Conocía a Tarzán desde muy niños, y se entendían a la perfección. Aunque su relación estuviese cada vez más abandonada, seguía siendo el amigo más viejo de Jim, el mejor y el que más le conocía.

-No lo sé-dijo Jim. Flynn le miró boquiabierto-yo… no quiero hacerlo pero… es que…

-Si es por la pelirroja… no va a volver-le recordó Tarzán-tío, no puedes rebajarte así con una chica… no merece la pena.

-Claro que lo merece-intervino Flynn.

-Lo he pensado-le dijo Jim a Tarzán cruzando los brazos-pero… la quiero… no se me va de la cabeza… y eso no es justo… para ninguno.

-¿No será una obsesión?-le sugirió Tarzán. Jim negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y sabes algo de Ariel?-preguntó Flynn. Jim asintió lentamente.

-Está con otro tío… un amigo-dijo.

-¿Quién?

-No le conocéis… pero da igual…-Jim se frotó las manos mientras agachaba la cabeza, abatido-mirad yo… se lo voy a decir y… que sea lo que quiera… estoy harto de mantener una mentira… estoy harto de ocultarlo…

-Pero Bella te quiere…-apuntó Flynn.

-Lo sé…-dijo Jim-pero cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor… no quiero que sufra más.

-¿Seguro que…?

-Sí tío. Lo he pensado mucho.

* * *

La feria comenzaba a terminarse, ahora solo había talleres y más charlas, pero muchos participantes se empezaban ya a marchar. Jim habló con Bella y le dijo que Hércules les había citado. La chica se tocó el pelo mientras le miraba indecisa.

-No sé, yo… ¿qué quiere…?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-replicó Jim-pero tenemos que ir… si es sobre Gantz… tenemos que enterarnos… porque volveremos a participar… y creo que pronto.

-No puede ser…-susurró Bella asustada. Jim negó con la cabeza.

-Pues así es.

Se despidieron de Tarzán y Fynn. El último miró a Jim poco convencido mientras le daba un abrazo a Bella, y luego se marcharon. A la salida Jim vio a Ponzi que le echó un fugaz vistazo pero luego le ignoró. Como tutor suyo que era debería haberlo felicitado o algo así. Pero el odio entre ellos era demasiado como para que Ponzi pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Vamos a ir en la tabla?-le preguntó Bella a Jim, angustiada.

-Tranquila… cogemos el endobús-dijo él, recordando que la _Solaryum_ la asustaba-venga…

Bella se despidió de su padre, que les recordó que los vería para cenar. Luego se fueron hacia la parada, seguidos de varios alumnos más. Fueron en grupo y Jim charló con ellos. Cada vez hablaba menos con sus compañeros del Porter, pero le alegró comprobar que esos chicos eran gente simpática, no tan chunga como la que solía frecuentar pero sí bastante guays. Incluso habló con Taron, que no mencionó a Ariel por si acaso.

-Entrenamos cuatro veces a la semana…-le decía el jugador de fútbol-pero queremos que sean cinco… la liga termina en mayo y tenemos posibilidades…

-Dicen que los de Finnegan son muy buenos-recordó Jim. Él había jugado al fútbol en primaria y la ESO, hasta que consiguió la beca para la Academia Estelar y se borró del equipo-yo me acuerdo que hacían muchas faltas…

-Son un poco cabrones, pero ya estamos acostumbrados-rió Taron.

Cogieron la línea 7 directa al centro mientras Bella se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de Jim.

-No sabía que a Tarzán le gustaba su profesora…-comentaba la chica-pensé que se refería a una compañera…

-¿Qué iba a casarse?

-Bueno… mi mejor amiga se casó con diez años, porque es hindú-comentó Bella.

-No sabía qué tenías…-Jim se cortó antes de decir "algún amigo".

-Hace mucho que no la veo… ya solo nos escribimos, pero no es lo mismo-le explicó Bella. Jim miraba por la ventana a la ciudad, pensativo. ¿Cómo se lo diría…? No quería hacerla daño… Joder, la quería pero… sabía que no igual que a Ariel… no igual…

Cuando Bella lo supiera, seguro que le iba a odiar.

-Jim…-ella se daba cuenta de que él no estaba bien. Lo notaba cada vez más. Notaba que se esforzaba por estar presente, que quería estar allí, pero cada vez estaba menos. Lo notaba hasta en el sexo. Al principio era intenso, era nuevo… luego había sido romántico… ahora era… aburrido. Bella no creía que el sexo pudiera ser aburrido, pero lo estaba siendo… y se sentía mal cada vez que lo hacían… porque notaba que Jim lo hacía casi por obligación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Jim salió de sus pensamientos y la miró. Bella no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Te encuentras bien…? Estás un poco… raro-dijo la chica tomándole de la mano. Jim se quedó inmóvil, muy serio.

Podía decírselo ahora. Era tan buen momento como cualquier otro. "Bella… Bella… sé ha… se ha acabado… lo siento…"-sonó una voz en la cabeza.

-Bella…

-¿Qué pasa?-susurró ella mirándole con preocupación. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos de repente? No quería perderlo…¿era por ella?

-Nada…-dijo Jim finalmente, forzando una sonrisa-estoy un poco sobado…

Bella asintió lentamente. Sería tonta, pero sabía reconocer una mentira. Pero si no quería hablar, ella no iba a forzarle. Además, no estaba segura de querer oír lo que Jim iba a decirle.

Había poca gente aquella tarde en la línea. Bella se abrazó a Jim y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.

-Te quiero…-susurró. Luego cerró los ojos.

-Y yo…-Jim acarició la cabeza de la chica, mientras seguía pensando. A lo mejor se precipitaba… a lo mejor no debía hacerlo. ¿Qué había hecho Ariel por él, después de todo? No quería verlo. Había sido cruel… pero a quién quería engañar…

El saber que iba a volver a verla le estaba emocionando más que cualquier otra cosa en todo aquel año.

* * *

La casa de Hércules en cuestión era un apartamento en lo alto de un rascacielos. Hércules tenía comprados los cinco últimos pisos del edificio, y en el que daba al tejado había un enorme jardín con piscina para el verano e incluso un pequeño estadio de entrenamiento. Hércules aparcaba en una pista especial su coche, y tenía también un pequeño bar al aire libre y unas mesas para tomar aperitivos. Aquel piso solamente ya era cinco veces la casa de Jim.

-Venimos a ver a Hércules…-le dijo Jim al conserje que estaba en la entrada del edificio. Él asintió dándoles unas tarjetas de acceso.

-Lo dejó aquí para ustedes-indicó-es la última planta…

Cuando llegaron arriba Jim y Bella observaron el jardín impresionados. Ella se acercó a las flores y se puso a examinarlas. Le encantaban las flores, conocía todos los tipos y especies.

-Vaya choza…-comentó Jim observando su propio reflejo en el agua de la piscina.

-¡Jim!-Aladdín salía del interior de la casa y corrió por el jardín dando saltos hasta abrazarle con fuerza-¡tío!

-Jajajajajaja, contente un poco hombre-bromeó Jim, pero luego le abrazó también con fuerza. Sí que se alegraba de verle. Lo había echado mucho de menos-te vi en la tele el otro día… por lo de _Upendi_ …

-¡Ah, sí!-recordó Aladdín sonriendo-dicen que me voy a arruinar… me vas a tener que acoger en tu casa…

-No hay problema pero… te vas al garaje-bromeó Jim. Aladdín le rascó el cabello, y luego fue a saludar a Bella que también se había acercado.

-¿Qué tal esos trucos de magia?-comentó el moreno mientras la besaba la mano con galantería. Bella rió avergonzada.

-Algo he mejorado…-dijo. Aladdín la había ayudado mucho en la anterior misión infundiéndole coraje. Ella lo recordaba con mucha gratitud.

-Creo que sí…-decía Jim, cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una mancha roja que paseaba por el jardín hacia ellos, y se quedó de piedra. Era ella… después de tanto tiempo…

Ariel había cambiado un poco desde la última vez. Llevaba la melena más corta, por los hombros, y se la había arreglado. Antes solía llevarla suelta, salvaje, pero ahora llevaba un elaborado peinado probablemente de peluquería. También llevaba ropa mucho más cara y bonita que la que Jim le había podido ofrecer durante su estancia en su casa, e iba maquillada. Estaba muy guapa, cierto pero Jim la veía muy diferente… y no estaba seguro de por qué.

-Hola Jim…-saludó Ariel y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo dijo en un tono muy serio, tan distante como siempre solía hablarle, y para Jim fue como recordar de repente todo lo malo que les había llevado a discutir. No, ella seguía odiándole… mierda.

-¡Ariel!-Bella saludó a la pelirroja educadamente. Antes ambas parecían de la misma edad, eran similares, asustadizas pero con mucho valor en su interior. Sin embargo Ariel ahora parecía mucho más mayor. Era como… si no fuese auténtica… sí, esa era la palabra que Jim andaba buscando. Porque él había visto a la auténtica Ariel antes, en su viaje bajo el mar. Y desde luego no era ella…

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo esta reunión-dijo Aladdín apoyándose al lado de Jim-¡tengo muchas cosas que contaros!

-¿Si?-Jim apartó por primera vez la vista de Ariel, mirando al árabe divertido-¿y cuántas son buenas?

-Me debes una revancha en tu tabla, por cierto-le recordó Aladdín. Jim asintió.

-Por mí hoy mismo.

-Hola Jim, Bella-una quinta voz sorprendió a Jim en aquel momento. Hércules salió también de la puerta de cristal que accedía al interior del piso, seguido de Meg. Esa sí que estaba impresionante. Pero siempre lo estaba, incluso cuando Oogie Boogie la había recubierto de vómito.

-Hola…-Jim estrechó la mano de Hércules con profesionalidad, y luego la de Meg, que le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te va, _emoboy_?

-Joder…-Jim rió entre dientes mientras Hércules señalaba al interior de su casa.

-Lo mejor será que nos reunamos dentro-indicó.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Bella extrañada-creía que íbamos a ser… todos…

-Contacté con Agatha pero no ha querido venir-explicó Hércules-y me ha sido imposible localizar al Sombrerero… es un fugitivo, y ni siquiera lo conocen en los barrios bajos…

-Yo podría investigarlo…-dijo Aladdín-aún tengo contactos, aunque he perdido la mayoría…

-Es porque te has vendido al capitalismo-ironizó Jim.

-Jajajajaja, soy lo que juré destruir.

Había una sala llena de trofeos de Hércules: competiciones en el Coliseo, carreras, lanzamiento de peso, natación… era el atleta más completo de Suburbia, también el más admirado. Aladdín y Jim observaron los trofeos con admiración.

-¿Solo los has traído aquí para fardar?-pinchó Meg al fortachón. Hércules sonrió mientras los guiaba hasta un salón muy amplio con grandes ventanas a la ciudad.

-Mira… E.P.C.O.T…-dijo Jim señalando al fondo. Aún recordaba con vivido terror aquella misión. Aunque también con cierto cariño. Habían luchado y habían vivido. Por aquellos tiempos Billy y Lilo aún seguían con vida…

Jim vio que Ariel le miraba de reojo. La miró también, y se quedaron así por unos momentos. Pero le era tan raro hacerlo. Cuatro largos meses habían pasado, y cada día había sido más largo que el anterior. La muerte de Lilo y la falta de ella le habían torturado. Y ahora ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar.

-He estado investigando sobre Gantz, pero no he encontrado nada-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, mirando a Hércules-ni siquiera es una palabra que exista en ningún idioma… solo en un dialecto alienígena nativo… pero significa "visión".

-¿"Visión"?-repitió Aladdín-¿no sería "misión"?

-No, estoy segura-Bella encendió la pantalla de su interfono y les mostró algunas imágenes del término en el diccionario-pero no hay nada más y nunca… nunca se ha escrito sobre algo así… sobre una situación… de este tipo…

-Porque nunca la ha habido-dijo Hércules cruzando los brazos-el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos nunca se han juntado.

-¿El mundo de los muertos?-repitió Jim. Eso no sonaba demasiado bien, pero aparte sonaba un poco ridículo. Pese a todo lo visto, Jim seguía sin creer en esas cosas. No veía la vida más allá. No _sentía_ que la hubiera.

-Creo que es obvio que hay que hablar de los muertos en este asunto-comentó Meg sirviéndose una copa de vino mientras se sentaba al lado de Meg, recostándose como una patricia romana de la Edad Antigua-a fin de cuentas todos lo hemos estado… aunque solo fuese un momento.

-Yo creo que ha sido más de un momento-recordó Aladdín-en la última misión me dispararon…

-Tío, a mí casi me come una puta araña-recordó Jim.

-A mí casi me mata ese bicho-dijo Meg.

-Sí, todos estuvimos a punto de morir-recordó Hércules.

-Aunque tú dijiste que eso no ocurriría-dijo Jim secamente. Hubo un largo silencio. Todos miraron a Jim impactados por lo que había dicho. Lo peor era que todos lo habían pensado. Hércules se había comprometido a protegerlos. Y allí estaban ellos… cuatro de sus amigos habían muerto… y uno de ellos era la niña… la pequeña Lilo.

Hércules miró a Meg que parecía preocupada. Ella sabía que él lo hacía con su mejor intención, estaba segura. Pero lo que Jim decía era cierto. Hércules bajó la mirada, aquellos ojos azules tan puros, entristecido, y Meg sintió una indescriptible tristeza al verlo.

-Lo primero por lo que os he llamado…-dijo finalmente con voz grave-es precisamente para disculparme…-dijo. Jim parpadeó con asombro-sé lo que dije… sé lo que os prometí. Creía que así os infundiría valor pero… tienes razón… no debería haber prometido algo que no era capaz de cumplir. Creía que lo era… creía que era capaz de protegeros a todos… supongo que lo subestimé…

Jim ahora estaba un poco avergonzado. No se esperaba una disculpa tan sincera. Además él también se sentía así. "Creía que era capaz de protegeros…". Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido… si tan solo hubiese podido rescatar a Lilo… Nunca podría perdonarse lo de Lilo. Nunca. Y la culpa había noches que lo despertaba en mitad del sueño y lo estrangulaba como una serpiente.

-Voy a deciros todo lo que sé… por qué estoy en Gantz… y por qué estáis vosotros-dijo Hércules-si hago esto… es por vuestro bien.

Aladdín miró a Ariel extrañado. Ellos dos seguían de pie, mientras que el resto ya se habían sentado. Hércules tomó un vaso de refrescante agua antes de continuar.

-Como ya le dije a Jim la última vez que nos vimos, yo pertenezco a una organización… una "resistencia" contra Gantz-dijo. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

-¿Hay una resistencia?-preguntó Aladdín, y la esperanza brilló en sus ojos pardos-¿alguien nos ayuda?

-¿Quién la forma?-preguntó Jim sagazmente.

-No lo sé bien-se excusó Hércules-porque para empezar, ni siquiera conozco a los demás miembros. El único al que conocía se llamaba Kevin Flynn, y fue quién me habló del proyecto… contactó conmigo porque sabía que yo accedería a colaborar en él.

-Me he perdido…-dijo Aladdín cruzado de brazos-¿qué proyecto?

-Sí, ¿de qué va es?-le apoyó Jim-nos dijiste que era parte de un plan para… desmontar a Gantz.

-Van a por todas, fortachón-bromeó Meg estirando sus largas piernas en el sofá.

-Vale, a ver…-Hércules miró a un lado y a otro ¿por dónde empezar?-Gantz apareció… a finales del año pasado. Al menos eso es lo que creemos.

-¿Quiénes?

-… un momento. Como sabréis, el doctor Finkelstein es quién estaba detrás del proyecto. Al menos eso creíamos. Finkelstein es el cadáver que hay dentro de la bola, ya os sonará…

-Sí, claro-respondió Jim. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía pesadillas con aquel repugnante cuerpo al menos una vez por semana. Las manos y piernas en descomposición, y la cabeza abierta con el cerebro palpitando.

-Pero quién es él-dijo Aladdín-me refiero, quién es realmente.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Finkelstein era un reputado médico y científico, ganador de varios premios Rem de E.P.C.O.T y reconocido en toda la comunidad científica-explicó Hércules-al menos hasta enero del año pasado, cuando se denunció que experimentaba con seres humanos en un laboratorio secreto, y se le imputó en la causa de la desaparición de varios niños. De acuerdo a las investigaciones Finkelstein habría secuestrado a esos niños para sus experimentos y… bueno, no es necesario que os explique lo que hizo con ellos.

-Qué asco-dijo Meg dejando su copa a un lado.

-Finkelstein había presentado recientemente un proyecto súper secreto en E.P.C.O.T llamado "Galorum" con el que había conectado un cadáver a una computadora enorme y había conseguido devolverlo a la vida por unos segundos. Al parecer, aunque era secreto los rumores corrieron muy rápido y se creía que Finkelstein sería el inventor del siglo. Una máquina que resucita a los muertos es algo… bueno…

-Es Gantz-interrumpió Aladdín-a fin de cuentas… ¿no?

-Finkelstein quería continuar con su proyecto de "Galorum" con el que pretendía prolongar la vida de los cadáveres por más tiempo, pero las denuncias por sus malas prácticas hicieron que la junta directiva de E.P.C.O.T lo apartase del proyecto. Finkelstein reclamó su autoría sobre él, pero E.P.C.O.T terminó por cancelárselo… después de eso el científico desapareció… hasta ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Jim. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Si Finkelstein desapareció a mitad del año pasado, Gantz comenzó justo antes del verano. El primer objetivo fue una mujer muy rica de la zona blanca, Grimhilde. Fue asesinada el 14 de junio. Lo sabemos aunque su cuerpo no está. Simplemente la desintegraron.

-Sí, estaría bien que nosotros consiguiéramos desintegrar a alguno de vez en cuando-bromeó Aladdín, aunque no consiguió que riera nadie.

-¿Era una criminal?-preguntó Jim arrugando la frente.

-Sí, en realidad tenía negocios con la mafia-aclaró Hércules-todos los objetivos conocidos de Gantz tenían algún tipo de negocio moralmente reprobable… ya me entendéis.

-Ya…-Jim miró a Bella concentrado. Era como contemplar las piezas de un puzzle, y no sabía cómo encajarlas.

-Fue durante el cuarto asesinato cuando Kevin Flynn contactó conmigo. Él trabajaba para el D23, y me dijo que estaban investigando la desaparición de Finkelstein y estos extraños asesinatos. Así que comenzamos a tirar de los hilos hasta dar con algunos de los participantes de Gantz, como Cobra hizo con vosotros. Así conseguimos hacer un par de averiguaciones, incluso nos llevaron al piso donde está la esfera, pero no podíamos acceder. Solos los participantes pueden. Kevin se dio cuenta de que si queríamos llegar al fondo del asunto, la única forma era comenzar a participar en Gantz y… y la única forma de hacerlo era… era muriendo.

-Así que él y tú-Jim tardó un poco en atreverse a decirlo-¿os suicidasteis?

-Bueno, fue indoloro pero… sí-dijo Hércules encogiéndose de hombros-era el único modo…

-Pero…-empezó Aladdín.

-En Gantz nos encontramos con Finkelstein. Está muerto, eso lo podemos confirmar todos. Pero Kevin creía que… al estar conectado a la máquina, de alguna forma nos mantenía con vida a nosotros. De algún modo Finkelstein es el sustento vital, la energía de Gantz.

-¿O sea que está enchufado a esa máquina porque así la hace funcionar?-preguntó Jim.

-Sí, exacto-aclaró Hércules-después de esto conseguimos encontrar el escondrijo de Finkelstein. Había un par de planos de un proyecto llamado Gantz, pero nada concluyente. Los planos estaban escritos en una especie de código… que no sabemos leer.

-Un código…-repitió Jim, y miró a Aladdín de reojo. ¿Un código como el que habían sacado de la caja fuerte de Juan?

-Después de esto fue… horrible. Creo que Gantz sabía que nos estábamos acercando a la verdad-dijo Hércules, y tembló levemente-las misiones se volvieron… muy duras. Cada vez perdíamos a más gente… yo… bueno, todos salimos gravemente heridos… y Kevin murió. Me había quedado solo. Pero entonces contacté con un tercer compañero suyo. Los superiores del D23 habían ordenado cerrar la investigación sobre Finkelstein, pero ese segundo agente sospechaba algo. Ese agente era Cobra… nunca llegamos a vernos cara a cara, pero fue fácil reconocernos cuando por fin nos vimos aquella noche en Navidades.

-¿Y qué dijo él?-preguntó Jim.

-Cobra sospechaba algo que ya creíamos: que hay alguien más detrás del doctor Finkelstein y su experimento. Alguien mucho más… malo. Sí, alguien malvado.

-Es una manera de expresarlo-dijo Meg. De repente parecía mucho más seria, y su rostro se había ensombrecido.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Aladdín, pero Hércules negó con la cabeza.

-Finkelstein estaba muy lejos de poder resucitar a los muertos y devolverlos intactos a la vida como hace Gantz. Alguien tuvo que ayudarlo en esos avances. Le proporcionaron el material y los medios para construir Gantz… y también la magia.

-¿La magia?-Aladdín le miró pasmado. Todos le observaron, escépticos-sí claro, si yo creo en ella pero… suena raro oírlo así, ya me entendéis.

-¿Qué magia?-preguntó Bella interesada. Había leído sobre la magia negra en aquel libro de la Estrella. La Estrella Azul. Ahí estaba la clave de todo.

-Existe un libro, yo nunca lo he visto, se llama el Doomulacrum creo, y trata sobre la resurrección de los muertos. Es un libro muy antiguo… y prohibido…

-La Estrella Azul…-murmuró Jim. Nuevamente la historia los llevaba hasta esa organización secreta. Cobra Burbujas, el abuelo Carl, Mary Poppins… todos habían hablado de ella. Así que un libro para resucitar a los muertos ¿eh? Las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido.

-Pero no lo entiendo-dijo Bella-si existe un conjuro para resucitarlos ¿de qué sirve la esfera? La ciencia y la magia no son compatibles…

-Al contrario, lo son, y mucho-replicó Hércules encantado con su pregunta-de hecho, la magia es solo una rama de la ciencia… la rama más importante, claro.

-Sabes mucho de ella, ¿no?-preguntó Aladdín con desconfianza-parece…

-Hemos investigado acerca del Doomulacrum y sobre el proyecto de Finkelstein. Y la conclusión que sacamos fue esta: que alguien contactó con él y le enseñó cómo realizar el hechizo… cómo aplicarlo en su máquina… alguien engañó a Finkelstein para que realizara el proyecto, y luego utilizó la vida del doctor como motor para controlar Gantz…

-¿Pero… quién?-preguntó Aladdín con un destello asesino en los ojos. Le gustaría agarrar al culpable.

-Entonces si sacamos al doctor de la esfera…-adujo Jim-el juego… ¿se terminaría?

Hércules negó con la cabeza.

-Si seguimos aquí es por la esfera… ella nos ató a la vida cuando tendríamos que haber muerto… así que creo que no es una buena idea…

-Pero entonces no hay salida-dijo Aladdín, nervioso-si dependemos de Gantz para vivir no podremos librarnos de ella nunca… seguiremos jugando hasta que…

-Hasta que muramos-completó Meg con voz dura-sí, más o menos.

-No, y en eso es en lo que esta resistencia está trabajando-dijo Hércules-gracias a nuestro encuentro con Mary Poppins hablé con ella y le comuniqué algo de lo que sabía. Ahora ella está investigando sobre el Doomulacrum y la posibilidad de deshacer el hechizo que nos vincula a Gantz… y adivinad qué: Merlín ya estaba experimentando sobre ello. Decía que era una simple tesis, pero al parecer sacó el Doomulacrum varias veces para estudiarlo y se metió en problemas con sus superiores.

-¿Quiénes son la Estrella Azul?-preguntó Jim.

-No lo sé…

-¿Quién es Gantz?

-No lo sé-Hércules respiró profundamente-os he contado esto porque hay algo más importante y urgente que debéis saber: vuestras vidas corren más peligro que nunca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bella, alarmada.

-Gantz sabe quién soy y lo que pretendo. Sabe que puedo conseguir desmantelarla y acabar con sus planes, sean cuales sean. Lo que significa que hará como ya hizo con Kevin, el primer jugador que quiso desafiarle…

-Gantzer-dijo Jim en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Hércules con sorpresa.

-No nada es que… creo que se llaman gantzer… da igual…

-Sí, el primer gantzer-concretó Hércules-cada misión será más difícil que la anterior, cada enemigo será más duro y solo podremos luchar por nuestras vidas… al menos hasta que caiga yo.

-Pero al saber ahora esto nosotros-intervino Aladdín-eso nos hace potencialmente una amenaza para Gantz también. Así que también irá a por nosotros.

-No lo creo-dijo Hércules-porque… porque hay una última cosa que yo sé, y Gantz ignora. Gantz lo sabe todo, ya lo habéis comprobado, puede verlo todo… menos esto. Es algo con lo que no cuenta y… eso me convierte en una amenaza.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ariel, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-No puedo decíroslo-dijo Hércules-ya os lo he dicho, no puede saberlo. Por eso quiere acabar conmigo… por eso mandó hoy ese perro contra mí.

-¿Qué perro?-preguntó Jim extrañado. Aladdín le enseñó en el interfono un vídeo de las noticias de un enorme perro de tres cabezas-joder… ¿qué cojones…?

-Gantz no es alguien como nosotros-explicó Hércules-su poder va más allá de nuestra imaginación, y además es muy listo. Pero hay una ventaja que me parece que podemos tener…

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Aladdín, taciturno-porque no se me ocurre ni una sola.

-No creo que él pueda hacernos daño directamente-razonó Hércules, y para sorpresa de todos, sonrió-si pudiera, ya se habría ocupado él mismo de los objetivos ¿no os parece?

-A lo mejor solo quiere jugar… divertirse-sugirió Bella.

-No lo creo-dijo Hércules, y se levantó de su butaca-busca algo. Estas muertes están todas relacionadas. O casi todas, vaya.

-Hablas como si le conocieras-dijo Jim mirando a Hércules con desconfianza. Seguía sin terminar de fiarse de él, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Hércules había sido bastante sincero, y hasta ahora su ayuda solo les había traído cosas buenas. Tal vez debería ser un poco más confiado por una vez.

-No conozco a Gantz pero de participar es como… si ya fuésemos amigos-dijo Hércules con ironía-créeme, tengo tantas ganas de agarrar al responsable como tú. O más.

-Sí, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en tu historia-apuntó Aladdín entrecerrando los ojos hasta hacerlos dos finas líneas-ese tío, Kevin, decidió que murierais para ir a Gantz y os suicidasteis… vale, muy bien… ¿cómo sabíais que os cogería a vosotros? En Suburbia mueren más de trescientas personas al día, la mitad por asesinato. ¿Cómo sabíais que os escogería a vosotros? Porque no creo que fuese simplemente arriesgarse al azar. Me parece una mierda de motivo para morir.

Hércules miró a Aladdín y para sorpresa del árabe su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. El moreno creía haberlo pillado, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Gantz sabe quién soy… sabe que yo sé algo. Me podría haber dejado morir perfectamente… pero prefirió no hacerlo… porque espera que yo de un paso en falso. Que me arriesgue y desvele el plan… porque así sabrá quién más está implicado.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Aladdín como un niño pequeño.

-Lo sé. Pero te juro que lo entenderás-miró al resto y habló con voz clara y potente. Se notaba que le costaba hablar de ello-escuchad, no puedo prometeros que viváis, es cierto. Y lo siento si alguna vez os he fallado pero… mientras haya sangre que corra por mis venas, e incluso cuando me quede sin ella, lucharé por salvaros. Podemos vencer a Gantz, pero tenéis que confiar en mí… de otra forma, solo podemos seguir jugando… hasta que llegue el fin.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y luego asintieron lentamente.

-Vale…-accedió finalmente Aladdín, acercándose también y ofreciéndole la mano-yo confío en ti.

-Gracias-dijo Hércules chocándole la mano con fuerza. Luego miró al resto-me darías… ¿un voto de confianza?

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Meg fue quién finalmente habló.

-Por mí bien fortachón-dijo-no creo que consigas nada pero… cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Meg.

Se miraron unos segundos, pero luego ella apartó la mirada para levantarse también.

-Y ahora ya que estamos en esta mansión ¿por qué no nos la enseñas un rato? Estoy harta de hablar de la muerte… me gustaría aprovechar un poco la vida-dijo. Hércules asintió.

-Sí, vale… por qué no-dijo. Luego les indicó una puerta del pasillo-venid os… os puedo dar un tour.

Fueron saliendo, aunque Aladdín y Jim se quedaron atrás. Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-El código que cogí en la caja fuerte de Juan debía de estar escrito con el mismo lenguaje que los planos de Finkelstein-dijo Aladdín-todo está conectado Jim ¡Es una rallada!

-Ya… es el Código de Er, Cobra Burbujas me lo dijo-le explicó.

-El Código de Er-repitió Aladdín-ni idea hermano.

-Sé algo más-concretó Jim-Rátigan lo estaba buscando… también me lo dijo Cobra.

-¿Rátigan?-repitió Aladdín, alucinado-¿qué…?

-Yzma mencionó a Rátigan cuando me atrapó en E.P.C.O.T-dijo Jim hablando ahora en susurros-ella se temía que él quisiera matarla…

-Y Garfio trabajaba para Rátigan cuando secuestró a ese millonario, el presidente de la Compañía de las Indias-recordó Aladdín-lo mencionó en la Isla Calavera. ¿Crees qué Gantz…?

-No sé-Jim se encogió de hombros-¿crees que Rátigan tiene algo que ver con ella…? Quizás Gantz quiera destruir a los mafiosos… a lo mejor es un proyecto del gobierno… a lo mejor si hay alguien importante detrás de esto…

-No lo sé tío, es todo una mierda-dijo Aladdín frotándose el cuello-pero si fuese a por los mafiosos ¿qué pasa con la mujer pulpo? Ella vivía en el mar, no tenía nada que ver con Suburbia…

-Pero pensaba atacar el mundo de los humanos una vez tuviese el tridente-recordó Jim-todos eran amenazas a la ciudad… quizás esa sea la conexión.

-Quizás eso no sea… tan malo-repuso Aladdín. Cuando Jim le miró enfadado, se apresuró a explicarse-quiero decir, es mejor eso que que el objetivo fuese una monja o algo así…

-Ya… supongo que sí-dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros-pero creo que esa no es la conexión… tiene que haber algo más.

-De todas maneras todo el mundo en esta ciudad es bastante cabrón-repuso Aladdín-Gantz tiene donde elegir.

Jim le lanzó una elocuente mirada. Acababa de recordar un "pequeño" detalle sobre Aladdín en el que había estado pensando mucho. El árabe lo vio claramente en su mirada.

-¿Os venís o qué?-les preguntó Meg asomándose por el pasillo-este tío tiene una bolera en la cuarta planta… ¿quién tiene eso?

-Vale, ya vamos-respondió Aladdín y empezaron a andar siguiéndolos-oye Jim, yo quería decírtelo, eeeeh… Ariel… bueno, yo… mira…

-No pasa nada-replicó Jim, y forzó una sonrisa-en serio, no me importa.

-Escucha, hay algo que debes saber…-le dijo Aladdín mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, ¿vale?-dijo Jim. Se sentía fatal hablando de aquello. Pero Aladdín era su amigo, y le deseaba lo mejor. Si Ariel le quería a él tendría que aceptarlo-oye, yo estaba con Bella, tenías vía libre no estabas obligado…

-¿Estabas?-preguntó Aladdín, sorprendido. Jim también se sorprendió de lo que había dicho.

-No, quiero decir…-miró a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que los otros no le escuchaban-estoy con ella pero… bueno… había pensado en dejarlo… no creo que lo haga… no merece la pena hacerle eso… por nada…

Aladdín asintió lentamente, y luego tragó saliva. Jim estaba pensando en dejarla porque seguía enamorado de Ariel, eso el árabe lo entendió rápidamente. Pero si seguían pensando que él y la pelirroja estaban juntos, él no la dejaría, y por consiguiente Ariel tal vez podría regresar a su lado. Aladdín no estaba seguro de querer terminar con su relación pese a todo lo que ya habían hablado.

La elección estaba en sus manos: podía decirle a Jim la verdad en cuyo caso Ariel ya no volvería nunca o no decirle nada y volver a intentarlo. A fin de cuentas, si Jim y Ariel acababan juntos, él estaría solo. No tenía la garantía de recuperar a Yasmín, y si había una sola persona que pudiera ocupar su puesto y hacérsela olvidar con el tiempo esa era Ariel. Aladdín tragó saliva.

-Jim, mira, lo siento pero…-respiró profundamente un segundo. Odiaba ser quién era-hemos roto… Ariel y yo… lo vamos a dejar. Yo sigo enamorado de Yasmín y ella… bueno, ella sigue…

-¿Sí?-Jim le escuchaba asombrado.

-Le gustas tú, tío. Y no sabes cuánto, porque para que pase de mí-bromeó el moreno, y le alegró comprobar que eso dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-No… no puede ser…-dijo Jim lentamente.

-Tienes mi palabra-contestó Aladdín con honor-la vida es muy corta para no decir la verdad, al final las mentiras no sirven de nada. Por qué… ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Jim asintió lentamente. Pero seguía existiendo un pequeño problema.

Vio a Bella que hablaba con Hércules por delante. Acababan de parar en su jardín interior, donde cultivaban exóticas plantas y había un balancín blanco decorado con enredaderas.

-¿Y esto fortachón?-preguntó Meg risueña, sentándose en el balancín-¿sigues escribiendo poemas?

-Eeeeeh no… no, no…-se apresuró a decir Hércules poniéndose colorado.

-¿Escribes poemas?-le preguntó Bella a Hércules, sonriendo-¡yo también! Tienes que dejarme leer alguno…

-Sí bueno… no se me dan muy bien-dijo Hércules rascándose la nuca incómodo-pero es algo que me ha gustado desde niño. Este jardín me sirve para hacer meditación, que también es importante para los gladiadores.

-No paras nunca-dijo Meg olisqueando una de las flores que ya empezaban a abrirse-¿alguna vez haces algo… porque quieras?

-Si… ayer lo hice-dijo Hércules recordándole su paseo en la playa. Meg sonrió levemente al oírlo.

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo…-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel acercándose a ella. La pelirroja miraba a Jim, que se había acercado a Bella. Bella se giró hacia su novio emocionada y lo llevó a ver algunas de las flores de Hércules, que como todas las especies de plantas ella conocía.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?-le dijo Bella al chico, emocionada, y luego le tomó de la mano. Ariel tragó saliva, molesta, y entonces se la cogió a Aladdín.

-En serio, ¿tendrías un momento?-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel impaciente.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el otro jardín?-le sugirió Ariel hablando muy alto.

-Venga ya-dijo Aladdín adivinando sus intenciones. Jim se había girado para verlos, y entonces la pelirroja abrazó a Aladdín y le dio un suave beso en la mandíbula. Jim entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado, mientras respiraba lentamente. Si ella quería jugar a esas…

-Esta es una petunia…-observó Bella.

-Sí, mira…-Jim la arrancó y se la puso a la castaña en el pelo-te queda bien…

-La has arrancado-dijo Bella preocupada, y Jim la dio un beso en la mejilla. Ariel le miró enfadada, y entonces tiró de Aladdín para salir de allí.

-Joder…-dijo el árabe mientras desaparecían por un pasillo.

-Jim, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Bella preocupada, acariciándole. Jim asintió lentamente, y luego la miró como si estuviese reparando en ella en ese mismo momento. Joder, había sido un capullo. No podía seguir manteniendo aquello. Aladdín tenía razón, era la hora de decir la verdad…

-La piscina cubierta está bien, yo creo que os puede gustar-dijo Hércules señalándoles otro pasillo. Bella sonrió.

-¡Me encantaría verla!-dijo, contenta. Hércules les guió por el pasillo, y Jim ya no pudo decirle nada más. Se dio cuenta de que Meg le miraba, burlona.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jim a la mujer, arisco.

-Pareces sacado de una telenovela Jim… en serio-dijo Meg riendo, y luego le revolvió el cabello y le dio un besito en la frente. Jim se quedó unos segundos parado y luego la siguió, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

En el jardín superior, Ariel se asomó por la terraza, mirando los altos rascacielos de la ciudad y la enorme esfera de E.P.C.O.T al fondo. Si afinaba bien la vista, incluso podía verse una leve línea azul, que era el mar.

-Así que me quieres para dar celos ¿eh?-dijo Aladdín apoyándose a su lado mientras abría una lata de cerveza que acababa de coger del bar de Hércules-no sé para que tiene tantas cosas si no toma alcohol…

-Para los invitados-dijo Ariel. Su cabello se movía con el viento, aunque ya no como antes. El corte de pelo y el delicado peinado no dejaban que apenas se agitase, como su antigua y salvaje melena. Ella lo echó de menos por un momento. Pero así estaba más guapa, ciertamente.

-Ariel, si te gusta darle celos no es la mejor idea-dijo Aladdín bebiendo con calma-¿quieres?-la ofreció.

-Voy a por otra…-dijo Ariel acercándose a la mesa del bar descubierto. Cuando por fin la tuvo bebió y respiró pausadamente-he sido… me he equivocado… él la quiere a ella… en realidad él no me ha querido nunca… solo le gustaba… mi cuerpo…

-Eso no es verdad Ariel-dijo Aladdín, pero ella se le encaró, furiosa.

-Claro que lo es, y a ti también-dijo, con los ojos de repente bañados en lágrimas-nadie me ha querido por como soy en realidad solo por esto… por estas…-miró a sus propios pechos-¿te habrías fijado en mí, si no?

-Claro que sí…-dijo Aladdín, aunque sonó menos seguro de lo que hubiese querido. Ariel soltó un leve hipido, incrédula-yo no me quejaría tanto… ser guapa es una suerte…

-Pero no soy nadie-dijo Ariel-me siento vacía… no soy nadie, ni siquiera ahora… creía que el cambio… tú, el trabajo… me haría serlo, pero no es así… no siento que haya nada en mí… soy… soy totalmente prescindible.

Aladdín la miró muy serio, y luego se acercó un poco más.

-No para mí-dijo, y acercándola la besó con fuerza. Ariel no hizo nada al principio por la sorpresa, pero luego se lo correspondió dejando que sus lenguas se acariciaran como el saludo de dos viejas amigas, y disfrutando del fuerte sabor de él, que se introdujo en ella una vez más, embriagándola. El beso fue apasionado, y Aladdín aprovechó para acariciarla el pelo y los pechos mientras sus labios seguían con aquel baile. Finalmente se alejó de ella y la miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué…?-susurró Ariel acariciándole el pelo lentamente.

-Porque es el último-dijo Aladdín, y su rostro se nubló un poco-te voy a echar mucho de menos, princesa.

-No te entiendo…-dijo Ariel, mientras él apartaba su mano.

-Le he dicho a Jim que hemos roto-explicó Aladdín-le he dicho toda la verdad, por mi parte. Yo ya no formo parte de esto. Me gustaría estar para siempre, pero no puede ser. Ahora es entre vosotros dos.

Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Ariel descorriéndole el rímel mientras tomaba de las manos a Aladdín y respiraba lentamente. Él la sonrió, tranquilizador, y luego acercando su dedo a sus lágrimas se las recogió y las bebió.

-Al menos disfrútalo-dijo-que sé que no es lo mismo que conmigo, pero seguro que es algo.

Ariel rió, soltando sus últimos sollozos, y luego volvió a mirar a la ciudad mientras asentía lentamente.

-Quisiera… necesito estar sola…-dijo.

-Vale, voy dentro-respondió Aladdín acariciándola el cabello una última vez-pero… sonrié ¿vale? Venga, quiero verlo…

-Vale…-dijo Ariel.

-Veeeenga-la apremió él, cogiéndola en brazos y zarandeándola. Ariel sonrió por fin.

-Vale-dijo, y luego le dio un último beso en la mejilla-gracias.

-De nada…-dijo Aladdín, y luego se alejó silbando mientras miraba al cielo de Suburbia. Empezaba a anochecer. Y él estaba más seguro que nunca.

Sería esa noche.

* * *

-¿Este quién es?-preguntó Meg sorprendida, acercándose al monito. Abú hizo un ruido agudo y luego dando un salto se subió a su hombro-oye, no me manches la blusa…

-Es el mono de Aladdín, lo ha dejado por ahí antes-explicó Hércules. Estaban en el comedor de su cuarto piso, una bonita estancia con muebles antiguos, en la que había un armario con una elegante vajilla griega, una bonita escultura de una mujer tallada en mármol y varias fotografías de hacía unos cuántos años. Jim distinguió a un Hércules niño, rellenito y con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, y al Hércules adolescente, ya musculoso y jovial, abrazando a un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad que debían de ser sus padres. En otra Hércules sujetaba una copa rodeado de su equipo, y en otra una medalla en solitario. Había una última, que Meg estaba sujetando, en la que salían ella y el fortachón. Jim la miró también. Debían de tener unos dieciséis años. Meg llevaba gafas y el pelo más corto, pero ya estaba tan buena como ahora, y Hércules la abrazaba con la sonrisa más alegre y contagiosa que Jim había visto en su vida. Estaban en un bosque, probablemente durante una excursión. Realmente parecían muy felices.

-Os conocéis…

-Desde niños-completó Meg-él es mi mejor amigo. Daría lo que fuera por volver a esos días.

-Creía que había pasado algo… que ya no os hablabais-dijo Jim. Meg le miró al principio molesta, pero luego sonrió ante la inseguridad del chico.

-Es verdad… pero hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo. Luego miró la última foto que había en el aparador, una de Hércules sujetando su primera copa del Coliseo. Había una rugiente multitud detrás de él, aclamándolo-pero hay otras que sí…

-¡Eh!-Hércules acababa de ver entrar a Abú en su habitación, y después el monito había salido con una pequeña libreta. Era su cuaderno de poemas.

-¡IIIIIIIIIK!-rió Abú mientras correteaba por el pasillo.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-exclamó Hércules corriendo detrás suyo.

-Abú ya está dando problemas…-comentó Aladdín que acababa de entrar al comedor-debería pensar en ponerle correa cuando salimos…

-Creo que debería ponértela él a ti-le dijo Meg poniéndole un dedo al chico en el pecho, provocativa-eres un chico travieso…

-Oh…-Jim y Aladdín se miraron, cortados, mientras Meg los rodeaba con sus brazos y sonreía de un modo irresistible.

-No me vas a negar que ya le has robado el huevo de oro que tenía en la mesa de la entrada y la cubertería de plata-le dijo Meg a Aladdín al oído, y el chico se sonrojó aún más.

-Es la costumbre…-dijo mientras se vaciaba los bolsillos-lo siento…

-Eres increíble…-rió Jim.

-¡Devuélveme el cuaderno!-se escuchó a Hércules por el pasillo del fondo, y luego sonó el ruido de un mueble que se caía.

-Creo que hay que ayudarle…-dijo Bella que acababa de volver del baño.

-Sí, ven, anda-dijo Aladdín tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella. Bella le lanzó a Jim una mirada extrañada, antes de ser llevada por el árabe al pasillo.

-Bueno Jim, ya solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo Meg con tono seductor acorralándole.

-Venga ya… no vas en serio… ¿no?-dijo Jim nervioso.

-No, anda-dijo ella apartándose y recolocándose la melena-ve a buscar a la teñida… por eso has venido, ¿no?

-Claro que no-dijo Jim, pero Meg arqueó una ceja, y el chico miró a los lados, indeciso-puede que sí… pero… ha pasado tanto tiempo... no sé qué decirle…

-Pero la echabas de menos-razonó Meg.

-Ssí…-admitió Jim.

-Entonces no ha pasado tanto tiempo…-Meg abrió las palmas de las manos, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-¿o no has estado pensando en ella todos los días?

Jim asintió lentamente. Meg le guiñó un ojo y luego cogió la foto en que Hércules salía con sus padres.

-Anda, corre-dijo distraídamente. Jim asintió y se fue de allí.

-Gracias-se asomó antes de coger el ascensor que subía a la terraza.

-No me las des…-repuso Meg dejando también la foto y suspirando. Ahora estaba sola. Otra vez. Vio la sombra detrás de ella, y cerró los ojos. Como le odiaba-oh, cállate…-dijo.

* * *

Ariel seguía observando la ciudad. Ya había tirado la lata de cerveza (en realidad ni siquiera le sabía bien) y contemplaba el atardecer apartando todos los demás pensamientos de su cabeza. El sol poniéndose en Suburbia, tiñendo el cielo de naranja y dando unos últimos y potentes rayos de luz, era algo maravilloso. Cuando vivía en el mar no podía disfrutar de las puestas de sol. De hecho normalmente ni siquiera podía ver el sol. Pero era algo muy hermoso. No parecía de este mundo. Una esfera brillante y ardiente, que brillaba igual para todos. ¿Sería Dios el sol? No, no había dios.

Solo había Gantz.

Jim se acercó por detrás a Ariel, y cuando ella le notó dio un respingo. Ariel se giró y miró a Jim con sorpresa unos segundos.

-Jjim…-consiguió decir al fin.

-Hola…-dijo él sonriendo con tristeza-creo que no nos han presentado correctamente…

-¿Qqué… qué pasa?-preguntó Ariel extrañada. Jim suspiró y se colocó a su lado en la terraza, mirando también la puesta de sol. La luz los bañó a ambos de dorado, dándoles un aspecto extraño. Los cabellos de Ariel parecían ahora de oro aunque todavía no perdían su tonalidad rojiza. Los ojos de Jim resplandecían más que nunca. Ariel no podía creer que pudiese volver a estar observando su rostro tan cerca. Que él estuviese mirándola de nuevo. Cuatro meses habían sido muy largos. Era raro verlo así otra vez.

-Quería hablar contigo un momento-dijo Jim-si… me dejas…

Ariel asintió lentamente.

-Vale…

-Vale…-Jim apretó los puños mientras buscaba las palabras. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que ahora ni siquiera sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de abordarlo. Ariel, Ariel, por fin podía tenerla… ¿podía tenerla?-escucha… no te he tratado bien, y lo siento. No… no fui bueno contigo, y me siento muy mal por ello. Pero ese no era yo. Estaba… estaba perdido… llevaba mucho tiempo sin entender nada… joder-rió levemente-es como haber estado en un pozo mucho tiempo… y de repente tú me sacaste de él… de alguna forma fuiste tú, estando a mí lado… lo que me hizo querer cambiar a mejor…yo sabía que tenía que serlo, pero contigo _quise_ serlo. Y… y no supe hacértelo ver.

Ariel le miró sin decir nada, escuchando sus palabras en silencio. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Estos ahora solo podían contemplar a Jim. Lo veía como nunca había visto a ninguna otra persona.

-Nno quiero que haya… nada malo… entre nosotros-Jim movió el puño levemente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-solo quisiera que fuese… como aquellos días… cuando nos llevábamos… bien…

-Jim escucha…-le interrumpió Ariel atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez. Él la miró, expectante.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó, instándola a hablar. Ariel tomó aire.

-Yo tampoco fui justa…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz-no valoré lo que hacías por mí y…-la voz se le cortó a media frase. Los dos veían la verdad en los ojos del otro. Veían el amor. Ariel no habría sido capaz de reconocerlo cuando había conocido a Jim meses atrás, pero ahora sí podía. Veía la verdad en él. Podía sentir la llamada de su alma.

-No pasa nada…-dijo Jim con voz ronca.

-Yo no quería irme…-dijo Ariel recordando su última discusión en el cuarto del chico-hubiese querido seguir a tu lado…

-Yo no quería que te fueras-reconoció Jim. Y decir la verdad así le hizo sentirse tan aliviado que fue casi como si pudiese flotar. La sensación de tranquilidad que le recorría ahora era mejor que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera experimentar. La paz… el perdón.

-Lo que quiero que sepas es que… bueno… me gust… estoy…-Jim tartamudeó un poco, mientras Ariel seguía con la mirada fija en él. Quería oírle decirlo. Necesitaba oírlo-estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Enamorado?-repitió ella, notando como le temblaban sus piernas humanas.

-Creo… creo que sí-reconoció Jim. Luego la sonrió-sí… creo que te quiero…-no pudo evitar reír. Ariel sonrió, aunque luego la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

-Pero Bella…-le recordó. A Jim también se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

-No sé cómo…-dijo lentamente-tú te fuiste y yo no quería estar solo… y ahora de repente yo estoy con ella… y tú con Aladdín y… y estamos bien, ¿no? Los dos lo estamos…

-Sí…-reconoció Ariel-sí que estamos bien.

-Entonces…-Jim tragó saliva-entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí ahora? Porque… si te soy sincero… donde yo quiero estar es… a tu lado.

Ariel cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Ya habían hablado de eso antes. Jim ya le había dicho que la quería, y ella lo había rechazado. Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, llamando a su puerta. ¿Le dejaría entrar esta vez?

Sabía que no sería tan fácil como con Aladdín, ni tan perfecto pero… ¿no iba siendo hora de que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser?

-Yo… también…-dijo Ariel finalmente. Jim se acercó entonces a ella, y los labios de ambos se despegaron, acercándose lentamente. Aquel olor a vainilla, sí… mmmmmn, Jim lo recordaba bien… cuánto tiempo intentando recordarlo sin poder hacerlo… cuánto tiempo soñando con tenerla un tiempo…

Jim rodeó con sus manos los brazos de Ariel y se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Las largas pestañas de la pelirroja le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas, mientras sus pechos chocaban y se apoyaban en el chico. Los labios de Jim rozaron los de Ariel, dispuestos a dar el beso.

-Nno…-dijo Ariel alejándose, y en ese momento el hechizo se rompió. Jim la miró, apenado. Sabía por qué lo hacía.

-No sé cómo… decírselo…-susurró, intentando acercarse nuevamente a la pelirroja-no sé cómo hacerlo…

-No puedes…-Ariel le puso las manos en el pecho notando los delicados botones de su camisa. Estaba increíblemente guapo con aquella camisa y el pelo suelto. Realmente estaba cambiando. Pero le gustaba todavía más. Era como si todas las cosas buenas que había intuido en él hubieran crecido durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Sí, Jim era diferente, de eso no había duda-Jim, no puedes dejarla ahora… la harás daño… yo… yo lo sé…

-Nunca debí empezarlo, pero si no la dejo ahora será peor…-dijo Jim mirándola angustiado. Joder, se moría de ganas de besarla, de abrazarse a ella y no soltarla más. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle…

-No…-Ariel evitó nuevamente que Jim la abrazase, mirándole asustada-Jim…

-Pero tú…-Jim la miró preocupado-tú… qué es lo que quieres.

Ariel se miró los zapatos mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Qué hacemos…?-le preguntó Jim, y soltó una risita nerviosa-¿qué propones tú… que hagamos? Porque si yo te quiero… y tú a mí… no creo que haya otra solución. No podemos darnos otra alternativa.

-Entonces se lo dirás…-dijo Ariel con la voz entrecortada-¿cómo vas a explicarle… lo que has hecho? Que la dejas ahora porque… porque quieres estar conmigo… ¿qué pensará de ti… de ella misma…?

Jim asintió lentamente. Él sabía lo que era eso. Sabía lo que era sentir el rechazo, y Ariel también lo sabía, desde luego. Cuando Eric la había dejado la partió el corazón. Jim no quería hacerle eso a Bella. Él la quería, la quería muchísimo, y sabía que ella le quería mucho más a él. Joder, él era todo su mundo. No podía hacer eso… solo por darse una oportunidad con una persona con la que claramente no era compatible.

-Nosotros ya pudimos intentarlo…-susurró Ariel, notando como el corazón la martilleaba el pecho-y no la aprovechamos…

-No digas eso…-Jim estaba destrozado. Pero ella tenía razón. Joder, como lamentaba aquella tarde en el cine, cuando fue a buscar a Bella. Qué bien se había sentido en ese momento. Que poco le había importado la chica, o cualquier cosa que sintiera, como Ariel. Y qué responsable se estaba sintiendo ahora-no… no quiero perderte. Estoy harto de estar lejos… por favor, encontraremos la forma…

-Nno…-Ariel negó mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, intentando respirar-nno la encontraremos Jim… en realidad no tenemos formma…

-¿Entonces por qué lo has dejado con Aladdín?-la interrumpió Jim, mirándola con fiereza, y Ariel palideció-¿por qué has venido ahora?

Ella le quería, Jim lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella. Ariel sabía que no sería capaz de vivir habiendo hecho una cosa así.

-Si me quieres…-pidió Jim-por favor, quédate conmigo. Porque realmente te necesito.

Se observaron en silencio. Jim quería memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de ella para guardarlos en su corazón para siempre. Su nariz pequeña y respingona, aquellos grandes ojos azules tan expresivos, siempre asustados, sus finas cejas, sus rosados labios, sus pecas… aquel fulgurante cabello rojo sangre, y sus delicadas y ligeramente inclinadas piernas. ¿Cómo podía una persona ejercer tanta atracción sobre él? No lo sabía, solamente sabía que lo tenía totalmente dominado, y que esa relación no podía compararse con nadie, con ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido ni que hubiese amado. Ni siquiera con Bella. Y realmente lo sentía por Bella.

-¡AJUJUJUJU!-Abú los sobresaltó entrando en el jardín sujetando un batido que acababa de fisgar de la cocina. Ariel y Jim se separaron sorprendidos. Detrás del mono llegaron Hércules, Bella y Aladdín, que parecía alertado. Seguramente él ya imaginaba que los encontrarían allí.

-¡Jim, mira!-Bella rió contenta-¡Hércules tiene una llave allen! ¡Es la que usa papá! Podríamos…

Se quedó mirándolos y frenó un poco su entusiasmo. Bella podía no ser una chica al uso. Pero como todas las chicas, contaba con un sexto sentido.

-…usarla-terminó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Jim miró a Ariel y luego a Bella. Todos los demás se habían callado.

-Eeeeeh… que bien-dijo finalmente, incómodo-nos la podrías prestar, eh…

-Claro…-dijo Hércules que se había dado cuenta de la tensión e intentaba disimularlo jugueteando con Abú en sus brazos-sí, sí, cuando quieras…

-Una buena llave-dijo Jim balanceándose un poco de un lado al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Bella, acercándose a él preocupada y acariciándole el rostro. Ariel miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de contener su angustia. ¿Qué podían hacer…? Todo dependía de Jim…

Jim miraba otra vez a Ariel, y Bella se dio cuenta. El mayor temor de Bella se estaba haciendo realidad. Ella sabía lo que Jim había sentido por Ariel. Sabía por qué había ido a buscarla aquella tarde al cine. Pero después de cinco meses juntos, esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado. Creía que Jim estaba enamorado de ella… y ahora al verlo mirarla a ella. A _la otra_.

-¿Jim…?-Bella miró al chico expectante, y él volvió a mirarla, ahora muy serio. Jim despegó los labios para decir algo, cuando Ariel los interrumpió.

-Yo me voy ya…-dijo con una voz sorprendentemente grave-tengo… tengo turno de tarde… si no os importa…

-No, no, claro-dijo Hércules.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-se ofreció Aladdín, que se había puesto al lado del fortachón y ambos intentaban disimular lo mejor que podían.

-Sí, vale-dijo Ariel, tomando de la mano a Aladdín y pasando olímpicamente de Jim. Él sabía que lo hacía por Bella. Ariel actuaba nuevamente fría con él para que pareciera que lo estaba rechazando una vez más. Una fuerte punzada le golpeó en el corazón fuertemente-adiós… gracias.

-Creo que nos veremos pronto-le dijo Aladdín a Jim, enigmático-oye, te escribo luego… ¿vale?

-Sí, vale-dijo Jim chocándole la mano. Después el moreno recogió a Abú que le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Hércules, risueño, y aceleró para alcanzar a Ariel.

-Bueno… que rápido anochece ahora…-comentó Hércules distraídamente. La verdad es que no sabía qué decir. Jim seguía mirando al lugar por dónde se había marchado Ariel, y Bella miraba a Jim, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro enrojecido. No podía creerlo. Un dolor indescriptible empezaba a emerger en su corazón.

-¿Podemos irnos… nosotros también?-dijo la chica conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Sí… vale…-dijo Jim asintiendo lentamente. Bella negó con la cabeza y luego se alejó también a los ascensores privados que bajaban de la casa del chico directamente a su aparcamiento. Jim se quedó en el jardín con Hércules, justo cuando Meg se asomaba también para darse un paseo.

-Tu sala de masajes es estupenda Hércules-dijo Meg echándose el cabello a un lado con magnificencia. Luego miró a Jim, extrañada-¿me he perdido lo bueno?

El chico se metió las manos en el bolsillo y sonrió a los dos extraños jóvenes, intentando parecer despreocupado. Sí, seguramente se lo había perdido.

* * *

-No entiendo qué ha pasado… estabas muy convencida-le dijo Aladdín a Ariel mientras giraba la Alfombra Mágica esquivando uno de los semáforos y entraba en uno de los túneles de tiendas.

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso a ella, no se lo merece… ella es una buena persona-dijo Ariel que iba abrazada a él de brazos cruzados en la parte trasera de la Alfombra. Abú estaba con ella, y se rascaba sus sobacos de mono, distraído-yo ya le hice eso una vez a alguien y… y ya no actúo así…

-Ya bueno… en el amor hay que estar preparado para las calabazas-dijo Aladdín encogiéndose de hombros-ella lo superaría, créeme…

-¿A Jim? No creo…-respondió Ariel malhumorada-¿no puedes ir más rápido?

-Joder…-Aladdín sonrió. Ariel era la única chica que le pedía que fuese más rápido, era la única que le gustaba tan intenso como era (en todos los sentidos).

La Alfombra aceleró aún más hasta que zigzaguearon por un carril especial y se detuvieron en un Pizza Planet, una tienda de comida express para conductores.

-¿Menú medieval?-preguntó el vendedor, impaciente.

-Sí, venga… ¿tú qué te pides?-le preguntó Aladdín a ella.

-La ensalada.

-La ensalada, eso.

Aladdín detuvo la Alfombra en un parque. No era cualquier parque. Era al que solía ir con Yasmín cuando se veían a escondidas. La última vez que la llevó fue con la tabla robada de Jim, en septiembre. Había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

-¿Y Jim qué piensa hacer?-preguntó Aladdín dándole un buen bocado a su pizza de pimientos del menú medieval.

-Quiere dejarla… pero yo le he dicho que no lo haga-dijo Ariel en voz baja-no pensé que fuera capaz de... dejarla así.

-Eso es porque ya lo estaba pensando de hacía tiempo-razonó Aladdín. Ariel le miró extrañada.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro… soy tío vale… entiendo de esas cosas…

-Tú entiendes de todas las cosas-dijo Ariel mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Pese a que hacía bastante frío la sirenita no lo sentía. En el mar estaban acostumbradas a temperaturas muy bajas.

-Mira…-Aladdín escupió unas migajas mientras se llenaba la boca a tope con la pizza-si él te gusta y tú a él creo que no hay que liarlo más… quiero decir, es lo mejor para todos… porque mientras esté con Bella tampoco van a ser felices.

Ariel asintió lentamente. Luego dejó la ensalada a un lado. Realmente no tenía hambre.

-Que haga lo que quiera-dijo finalmente, con una extraña expresión en el rostro-creo que… creo que voy a morir… así que da igual.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Aladdín extrañado, mientras Abú bajaba de uno de los árboles del parque para cogerse él la ensalada.

-Creo que nos va a llamar-dijo Ariel-esta noche…

No hacía falta que diese más explicaciones. Aladdín tragó su pedazo de pizza y la miró con el rostro serio. Parecía mucho más maduro cuando lo hacía.

-Yo también lo creo-confesó finalmente-lo siento en mí como… un presentimiento. No sé.

-Ya…-Ariel le miró preocupada, y entonces él le dio un abrazo-¿y si… y si no lo conseguimos?

Aladdín tardó en responderla.

-Con esa actitud no lo conseguiremos-dijo finalmente, tratando de sonar despreocupado-no creo que pueda ser peor que hasta ahora.

-Pues yo creo que sí…-susurró Ariel preocupada.

-Echo de menos a Billy…-dijo Aladdín finalmente, estirando sus fornidas piernas en el banco mientras suspiraba-no siento que esté muerto, porque nunca le vi morir pero… es raro pensar que… nunca voy a volver a verlo…

-Lo sé…-dijo Ariel. Le entendía perfectamente. De niña ella jamás entendió lo ocurrido con su madre. Una buena mañana se fue, y por la tarde resultó que nunca iba a volver-se van y… y no te dicen que se supone que debes hacer tú…

-Al menos sé que Yasmín está viva…-dijo Aladdín con la mirada perdida en las luces nocturnas de la ciudad-que está en alguna parte, que sigue adelante pero… joder, no lo sé… la muerte es algo muy raro… y además nadie quiere hablar de ella.

-Yo sí…-dijo Ariel, y apoyando en su hombro la cabeza se quedó callada un rato. Abú mientras tanto se había caído en la fuente del parque, y ahora nadaba al lado de unas palomas.

-Voy a irme a casa…-dijo Ariel finalmente, reincorporándose-necesito un baño…

-Vale…-Aladdín tiró los restos de su cena a una papelera y la ayudó a montar en la Alfombra-¿Vamos?

Recorrieron Suburbia hasta el piso de Ariel y una vez allí él la dejó cerca de su balcón. La pelirroja le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Aladdín y le acarició el rostro enternecida. Luego se marchó sin decir nada más.

"Joder…-Aladdín quisiera haberle dicho algo más… lo acababan de dejar, vale, pero aún así aún le costaba asimilarlo. Y por una última vez no pasaba nada. El problema era que ya habían tenido varias "últimas veces". Y prolongarlo una más solo complicaría más las cosas-voy a acabar solo… como Billy". Decidió irse a casa y tal vez beber un rato. La noche era buena y apetecía salir, pero no lo haría. Gantz iba a llamarlo esa noche, seguro. Tenía que estar descansado.

* * *

Jim leyó un mensaje de Aladdín en su interfono. "Coge el código… por si acaso". Lo tenía escondido en su cuarto. Llevaba varias noches intentando descifrarlo, pero nunca llegaba a nada claro. El lenguaje en clave parecían unos sistemas de números matemáticos, pero no conseguía entender de qué iban.

-Voy a pasar por casa… os veo en el restaurante-le dijo Jim a Bella cuando bajaron de la parada del endobús para ir al piso de ella. Hacía poco que habían terminado de establecerse, después del incendio de su anterior hogar.

-Jim…-le llamó Bella. Él se volvió y la miró, aunque ella tuvo la impresión de que miraba sin mirar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él con voz áspera. Bella tragó saliva, consternada. Sí, era definitivo. Él no estaba bien. Llevaba todo el viaje de vuelta ausente. Ni un beso, ni un cariño, ni nada.

-Jim… dame un beso…-pidió Bella con desesperación. Jim la miró. Tenía que decírselo. Debía hacerlo. Pero la piedad se apoderó de él. No podía romperla el corazón no era justo… tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerlo… tal vez si lo pensaba un poco…

Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso. Un beso suave, con desgana. Bella le puso una mano en la barbilla mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cabeza y le besaba apasionadamente. Ella puso todo su esfuerzo en aquel beso, todo su amor, todas sus esperanzas. Si hacía solo unos días imaginaba como sería su boda… ahora apenas podía imaginar cómo sería esa noche.

-Te quiero…-susurró Bella con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos. Jim respiró profundamente y luego la miró fijamente, con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. Bella solía decir que sus ojos y su nariz eran las partes favoritas de su cuerpo. Jim solía decir que la quería todita entera. Y era cierto. Lo seguía siendo pero… pero no igual.

-Y yo a ti…-dijo Jim finalmente, devolviéndola el beso. Luego se echó el cabello a un lado y se fue alejando de ella dirigiéndose de nuevo a la parada-luego te… te veo-dijo.

Bella asintió y le sonrió falsamente, porque las lágrimas la recorrían el rostro ya sin control. Fue andando cada vez más rápido hacia su casa hasta llegar y encerrarse en su habitación, donde dejándose caer en el lecho rompió a llorar.

-¿Ya estás en casa cielo? ¡Arréglate, que nos vamos!-se escuchó la voz de su padre, más contento que unas castañuelas-¡hoy es un gran díiiia!

-Nnnnnn…-Bella lloró en silencio aferrada a la almohada y empapándolo todo en sus lágrimas. No podía soportarlo.

* * *

Jim caminaba entre la multitud absorto en sus pensamientos, con el pelo caído hacia adelante y expresión sombría. En su piso Ariel se bañaba aleteando con la cola en el agua, e intentando relajarse. Recordando el tacto de sus labios cerca de él no pudo evitar sonreír. Aladdín por su parte había abierto una de las caras botellas de la bodega de Billy y se disponía a beberse un par de tragos antes de que comenzase la noche. Y Bella lloraba. Lloraba y lloraba esperando que cuando terminase de hacerlo levantara la cabeza y todo hubiese terminado. Jim volvería a estar con ella, y nada de lo acontecido esa tarde habría si quiera pasado. Pero sabía que no era así. Y apretando los puños siguió sollozando.

Recordó aquella canción que su madre solía cantarla por las noches, una canción de amor romántico. Por cuánto tiempo había deseado encontrar un amor así.

 _Para amarte necesito una razón  
Y es difícil creer  
Que no exista una más que este amor_

 _Sobra tanto  
Dentro de este corazón  
Que a pesar de que dicen  
Que los años son sabios  
Todavía se siente el dolor_

 _Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti  
Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí_

 _Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos  
Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo  
Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos  
Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_

 _Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos  
Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos  
Para escapar los dos volando un rato_

 _Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
Porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

 _Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa  
Y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas  
Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas  
Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

 _Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones  
Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones  
Y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar  
Lo que es amar_

Al rato mientras se sentaba en la cama se le ocurrió susurrar un hechizo.

- _Aisha…-_ dijo con voz suave.

Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a levitar en torno a ella haciendo un círculo y luego formaron una especie de estrella. Bella sonrió y luego las lágrimas desaparecieron a la vez que la magia. Había sido una estrella muy bonita… una estrella azul…

De repente recordó algo. Su libro de magia tenía aquella marca de la estrella. Pero lo había visto también en otro libro. Habían pasado tantos años… no podía ser…

 _-Mamá quiso donar estos libros a la biblioteca de Montressor-le dijo Maurice sacándolos en una caja._

 _-Pero yo quiero tenerlos…-pidió una pequeña Bella de unos diez años. Maurice sonrió._

 _-Ya tenemos muchos Bella… y así otros niños como tú pero con menos suerte podrán ir y pedirlos cuando quieran…_

 _Bella sonrió al entenderlo, y luego le ayudó a transportar la caja._

 _-Vale…_

 _En ese momento vio ese libro de pasada. Un libro con la estrella azul. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?_

-Ese era…-susurró Bella reincorporándose. ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

* * *

-Tres entradas: la principal, la de los rezagados y la del servicio-recontaba Stan indicando los puntos en el holomapa-cincuenta guardias en la de rezagados, trescientos en la de servicio y más de ochocientos cercando la principal.

-No han escatimado en personal-comentó Wendy mientras se limaba las uñas distraídamente.

-Además tenemos el círculo de vigilancia-continuó Stan levantando una mano-la policía sobrevolará el palacio durante toda la noche, así que por cielo es imposible acercarse…

-No lo necesitaremos…-les recordó Mallymkun blandiendo su alfiler fieramente.

-La Reina Blanca estará en el salón de rosas, que es una gran sala de baile ubicada en el quinto piso, justo en el centro. Es la sala más protegida, por lo que será muy difícil acceder a ella.

-No si todo sale de acuerdo al plan-les recordó el Sombrerero Loco, que estaba al fondo de la sala desembalando unas cajas.

-¿Cuál de ellos?-preguntó Marco, sarcástico.

-Toda operación tiene más de uno, recordadlo. Ahora hagamos un recuento rápido, antes de que a alguno se le olvide su parte-gruñó Stan de malas pulgas.

-Ya lo hemos repasado diez veces…-protestó Marco.

-¡Pues una más!-le avisó Stan golpeando con su bastón sobre la mesa de control virtual, y el holograma vibró un poco ante el golpe.

-Stan, no te lo cargues que fue un regalo-le pidió Wendy. Stan murmuró un par de sus palabrotas preferidas por lo bajo antes de continuar.

-Vale, ya que sois tan listos, me lo vais a decir vosotros ¡y no quiero ni un solo fallo!

-¿Qué quieres que te digamos?-le preguntó Marco groseramente.

-¡Lo que tenéis que hacer cada uno!-exclamó el Tío Abuelo Stan, furioso-¡Vamos! ¡Plan A!

-Plan A-dijo Mallymkun dando saltitos, muy dispuesta-¡Yo y el Sombrerero! Tarrant se vestirá como camarero y se infiltrará entre los del servicio. Cuando la cabezona entre en el salón de las rosas fingiremos ir a servirles más chardonnay y entonces sacaremos las pistolas y ¡bang! ¡Adiós, Iracunda! Me pido dispararla a la cabeza.

-No Mally, ese honor es mío-dijo el Sombrerero desde el otro lado de la estancia.

-Muy bien, muy bien-dijo Stan acariciando la bola de billar que coronaba su bastón-supongamos que os cojan… entonces…

-Entraría en acción el segundo plan-intervino Tom sonriendo-para la hora de llegada de la Reina ya tendremos el sistema hackeado, y podré acceder a las cámaras. El plan B es apagarlas todas, y después entrar a saco.

-Bien: Marco, tú, Wendy y los gargolianos tenéis que esperar en el restaurante de al lado del palacio. Si hay problemas Tom cortará la corriente por lo que podréis acercaros al perímetro de vigilancia sin problemas y luego sí entrar a saco.

-Falta el plan C, ¿no?-preguntó Marco escéptico.

-Sí, claro, sí-refunfuñó el Tío Abuelo Stan-Sus y yo. Si vuestros planes saliesen mal y os trincasen a todos, aún quedaría el viejo Stanley Pines para arreglar vuestras cagadas. Sus y yo estaremos en la azotea del hotel Reithermann. Si la segunda avanzadilla falla, lanzaremos el misil de proyección contra la aguja del palacio. Puede que Iracunda no muera, pero al menos caeremos por todo lo alto, y seguro que nos llevamos a un par de diputados cabrones del partido ultraconservador.

-Esperemos no pasar del plan A-dijo Wendy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, porque el B y el C son muy poco probables-reprochó Marco.

-Pero no hay otra manera hermano-le dijo Tom dándole una amistosa palmada-hay demasiada seguridad, y no se esperan que lo intentemos. Por eso mismo hay que intentarlo.

-Recordad que el palacio blanco tiene tres niveles-les dijo Stan señalando el palacio-el primer nivel-señaló la parte inferior, más ancha, de enormes columnas de mármol y grandes portones-el segundo nivel-señaló el grueso de la construcción, una ancha edificación con cientos de ventanales y despachos-y la tercera, el premio gordo-el tercer nivel del palacio eran unas enormes torres de aguja, la más alta de ellas coronada con un estandarte con el símbolo de la Reina Blanca, un cachorro de sabueso sujetando una rosa blanca.

Por las enhiestas paredes del segundo nivel corrían largas cataratas de agua cristalina que caían hasta el primer nivel, donde estaban también los jardines de la Reina, famosos en toda Suburbia por la calidad de sus ejemplares. Marco observó la representación de las cascadas en el palacio.

-Habíamos pensado algo con el agua, ¿no?-recordó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, estaría bien echar a esa vieja zorra por uno de esos conductos, pero no creo que se tercie la cosa-dijo Stanley distraído-¿qué, Tarrant? ¿Te convencen esas pipas?

El Sombrerero se volvió con sus desorbitados ojos brillando de emoción.

-Creo que sí…-dijo mientras desembalaba una de las pistolas. Era un pequeño cañón con silenciador que se ajustaba perfectamente a la muñeca y a penas se veía. Si lo escondía con la manga de la camisa al entrar en el salón de baile, podría acercarse y disparar a la Reina Roja sin problemas. Seguramente lo matarían después, pero eso a Tarrant no le importaba. Lo que tenía claro es que antes de que lo abatieran intentaría cargarse a un par de políticos y aristócratas más. Pero lo primero, la Reina, por supuesto. Ella moriría mañana, sí o sí.

-Vaya… no veo cómo vas a colar eso sin que te lo pillen-observó Marco-ni siquiera veo cómo vas a conseguir colarte en el palacio sin que te reconozcan.

-Tengo mis métodos, recuérdalo-le dijo el Sombrerero con los ojos fijos en el arma. Era casi hipnótica. Una cosa tan pequeña iba a cometer un crimen muy grande. Pero un crimen justo, después de todo-esta vez lo conseguiremos.

-No digas eso, por favor di todo menos eso-dijo Marco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Marco tío, deja de llorar-intervino Tom metiéndole un porro en la boca-toma, dale un par y a ver si se te pasa…

-Joder tío, lo has chupado-protestó él mientras Tom soltaba una carcajada.

-Será mañana a las ocho-dijo el Sombrerero, apartando por fin la mirada del arma-cada uno en sus posiciones a en punto, ella llegará a las nueve. Y a las nueve y diez morirá.

-Si todo sale bien…

-Si todo sale bien-asintió Stan-pues así será. ¿Estamos en esto? Vamos, quiero oíros. ¡Abajo la sangre roja!

-¡ABAJO LA SANGRE ROJA!-repitieron todos, y comenzaron a dar gritos de júbilo. Había mucha emoción, también mucho miedo en el ambiente. Pero los rebeldes de la sangre roja sabían bien que de un modo u otro la noche siguiente se acabaría. Y tras años de lucha inútil y pesadillas, saberlo era un alivio.

-Suburbia será liberada-dijo Tarrant mientras sacaba las demás armas e iba colocándolas en el arsenal. Stan se acercó a él discretamente, seguido de Tom y Marco.

-¿Qué hay… del plan extra?-preguntó el abuelo discretamente. El Sombrerero rió, enseñando sus dos incisivos, ligeramente separados.

-Ese nos lo guardamos por si algo sale mal… es el as en la manga-dijo simplemente.

-Ya pero… es una carta peligrosa-le recordó Stan tosiendo un poco-¿qué se supone que pasa con él?

-Si yo lo digo, repito, solo en ese caso, Tom lo llamará desde la base-dijo Tarrant quitándose su alto sombrero de copa y acariciándolo levemente-pero solo dado ese caso… ¿entendido?

-Mmmpff de acuerdo-dijo Stan. Marco no estaba tan convencido.

-Él sabe a quién tiene que matar, y lo hará…

-¿Entonces por qué no le mandamos directamente a hacerlo?-propuso Marco-en vez de nosotros… dijiste que era indestructible…

-Eso parece-razonó Tarrant-pero no es tan sencillo… él no es tan fácil de manejar. Prefiero ocuparme yo mismo. Mientras pueda, la muerte de la Reina corre a mi cargo.

-mientras puedas-repitió Marco preocupado.

-Sí-Tarrant apuntó con la pequeña pistola al otro extremo de la sala y entonces lazando su sombrero como un frisbee lo disparó, atravesándolo de mitad en mitad pero haciéndole tan solo un agujero redondo y perfecto. Todos se quedaron impresionados. Así que eso le pasaría… a la cabeza de ella.

-Libertad-dijo el Sombrerero volviendo a colocarse el sombrero, y en ese momento sí, viendo la fría determinación en su loca mirada, hasta Marco creyó en él.

-Abajo la sangre roja…

* * *

Una caja de tabaco y su inmaculada pipa, que se había dejado en su piso durante su última visita, era lo único que le quedaba a ella de recuerdo de Básil. Las tenía colocadas al lado de aquel libro que le había regalado tiempo atrás, _La caída de la casa Usher_ , que tanto solía gustarle leer, y su pañuelo, verde inmaculado, con el que se limpiaba la boca tras beber como el auténtico caballero de ella. Le hubiese gustado conservar también su violín, pero al parecer no era posible. Otra de las manías de Básil era su negación sobre la vida futura. Había decidido que cuando él muriera todas sus pertenencias serían quemadas como herejías en la hoguera. Así tanto el violín como sus composiciones, los apuntes y trofeos, los libros que tanto le había costado escribir y su apreciadísima colección de lepidópteros habían ardido en las llamas, y de eso solo quedaban cenizas. Como de Básil… y de su relación.

Olivia sollozó mirando la foto que tenía de ambos. Ella sonreía abrazada a él, que se mantenía tan serio e impertérrito como siempre. No podía decirse que fuese un hombre fácil. Pero Olivia tampoco sabía mucho sobre otros hombres. Solo sabía que le quería.

 _-Veamos, si alguien pudiera decirme cuál es el motor principal de estos crímenes-dijo Básil paseando por la clase con petulancia-aunque viéndoos las caras, organismos unineuronales, lo dudo mucho._

 _Una mano fina y delicada se asomó entre todo el grupo de jóvenes estudiantes, en su gran mayoría varones, que miraban a Básil con cara de mal humor._

 _-¿Señorita Flaversham?-preguntó Básil apuntándola con su batuta y sonriendo._

 _-Primeros principios-dijo ella con una sonrisa-ellos codician. Y lo primero que codiciamos es lo que vemos cada día._

 _-Correcto, muy bien-dijo Básil, impresionado-veo que ha leído a Harris, señorita._

 _Olivia se estiró en su asiento, encantada, mientras sus compañeros la miraban despectivos. Ella era una chica frágil y pequeñita. No pintaba demasiado queriendo convertirse en una agente policial._

 _-Tomen ejemplo de la señorita Flaversham y estudien un poco por su cuenta. La carrera no consiste en solo lo que podamos enseñarles aquí. Cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida deben dedicarlo al aprendizaje autodidacta… ustedes quieren ser los mejores. Y los mejores deben superarse a sí mismos._

 _Algunos alumnos murmuraron por lo bajo, y uno miró a Olivia con cara burlona, pero ella lo ignoró completamente. No tenía por qué ofenderse si ellos la tenían envidia. Al acabar la clase los alumnos esperaron a que Básil los dejase salir (él había insistido mucho en eso) y luego fueron desfilando de uno en uno. Olivia se rezagó, esperando que él la llamara. Quería que la llamara._

 _-Señorita Flaversham, es usted una mente brillante-la había felicitado Básil señalando los apuntes de la pizarra-yo le diría que no se presentase al examen._

 _-Gracias señor, pero creo que lo intentaré de todas formas-dijo Olivia encogiéndose de hombros con una tímida sonrisa. Sus amigas no encontraban atractivo al delgaducho y serio Básil. Pero ella sentía una inexplicable y cada vez más apasionada devoción por él._

 _-Debe de ser muy difícil para usted salir adelante en esta carrera-observó Básil mientras recogía sus cosas distraídamente._

 _-Oh, sí, bueno…-Olivia se sonrojó un poco-las asignaturas me cuestan cada vez más, y eso que solo es el segundo cuatrimestre…_

 _-Me refiero a por su condición, ya sabe-observó el roedor-no es habitual para una hembra adaptarse a este tipo de carreras. Son muy exigentes._

 _Olivia parpadeó varias veces, asombrada. El comentario la había molestado profundamente. Y sobre todo la hería, porque venía de él. Pero no dijo nada. Solo sonrió, tímida, y luego se dispuso a irse._

 _-Supongo, lo hago lo mejor que puedo-se atrevió a decir antes de marcharse._

Olivia sonrió al recordarlo, aunque el dolor hizo que aquella sonrisa le punzara en el rostro, como si no debiese estar allí. La chica cogió la pipa de Básil y se la llevó a los labios mientras reflexionaba sobre él. Un hombre frío, cruel, misógino y totalmente matemático, sin un ápice de romance, de comprensión del amor en él. Y aun así ella había conseguido seducirle.

 _A finales del segundo año de la carrera las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre Básil y Olivia. Ella se había convertido en la estudiante más popular de la clase, sobre todo después de salir con varios compañeros de clase y ganar la fama de ser una auténtica zorra en la cama. Olivia al principio había tenido mucha vergüenza, pero había decidido desatarse porque creía que así se integraría mejor, y sería más respetada. Efectivamente sus compañeros se mostraban más galantes con ella, aunque le cansaba a veces que todos intentasen pretenderla. Respecto a Básil la relación entre Olivia y él se había vuelto tensa. La chica era inteligente y encontraba siempre la forma de picarle en clase, haciendo que la poca paciencia de Básil se quebrara enseguida. Aun así seguía siendo la mejor alumna, y eso desesperaba al profesor._

 _-Usted ni siquiera quiere dar clases aquí-dijo Olivia un día, mientras se miraba las uñas distraídamente tras haber vuelto a interrumpir la lección de criminología._

 _-Señorita Flaversham salga de mi clase ahora mismo-había ordenado Básil, furioso. Ella obedeció, levantándose un poco la falda al pasar cerca de él. Disfrutó al ver como Básil desviaba la mirada. Sabía que lo provocaba. Sabía que había conseguido despertar algo en su profesor que era difícil de hacer. Pero en aquellos dos años a parte de metodología policial si Olivia había descubierto algo era cómo complacer a un hombre._

 _-Señorita Flaversham a mí no me importa en absoluto si usted echa a perder su futuro suspendiendo mis clases, pero le advierto que no voy a volver a dejarla entrar nunca más si vuelve a faltarme al respeto-le dijo Básil llamándola un día a su despacho. Olivia le miró de arriba abajo, y entonces, descaradamente, se sentó sobre el despacho del detective, fundiendo sus nalgas con la madera de la mesa._

 _-Oh vamos… usted no me ha llamado aquí por eso-dijo Olivia mientras se desabrochaba la corbata del uniforme y la dejaba a un lado._

 _-Ppp… ¿perdón?-Básil la miró atónito._

 _-Básil, Básil…-Olivia se inclinó dejando su escote abierto enfrente de los ojos de su profesor, mientras le masajeaba los hombros-eres tan bueno pillando asesinos, y no sabes pillar una indirecta… sé cómo me miras la falda cuando voy por el pasillo… sé cómo me imaginas desnuda… ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí?_

 _-Seññorita Flaversham-dijo Básil, intentando sonar firme, pero entonces Olivia le cogió de la corbata y le acercó a ella._

 _-Sssssssh…-dijo la ratoncita mientras pasaba sus labios por el morro de él-aquí nadie va a venir… no pueden oírnos… y hace cuánto que no echas un polvo, Básil…_

 _-Bueno…-Básil tragó saliva. En realidad en mucho, mucho tiempo. Solamente había tenido una novia. Y la relación había terminado muy mal, hacía ya cinco años._

 _-Soy una alumna mala…-susurró Olivia con voz infantil, y Básil notó como por abajo algo empezaba a levantarse-me tienes que castigar…_

 _-Señorita… Olivia…-susurró Básil, y entonces se besaron. Olivia enroscó sus piernas alrededor del profesor y saltó encima suyo desde la mesa. Sentados ambos en la silla de Básil se besaron apasionadamente mientras ella le quitaba la corbata y le abría el pantalón, liberando su erección._

 _-Vaya… por aquí han levantado la mano-susurró ella excitada, agarrando su pene y masturbándolo._

 _-OH…-Básil contuvo un jadeo al notarlo. El descaro de esa niña era increíble. Pero el hecho de que fuese tan joven, y tan traviesa, lo estaba poniendo a mil-nno podemos aqquí… si nos pillan mme echan…_

 _-Que nos pillen-susurró Olivia y empezó a rozar sus bragas contra el miembro de Básil, con lo que el ratón superdetective gimió cada vez más-¿puedes deducir que va a pasar ahora?_

 _-Eres… muy mala-dijo Básil, metiéndole la mano por debajo de la ropa y rozando sus pechitos-pero nno me subestimes…_

 _-Venga ya… en algo tenías que ser malo-se burló ella, y entonces se sentó con tanta fuerza sobre el miembro del ratón que le hizo dar un potente grito-házmelo… aquí… sobre tu mesa… dónde corriges mis exámenes de diez…_

 _-Has bajado las notas últimamente…-comentó Básil mientras se desabrochaba la camisa._

 _-Ahora van a subir-rió Olivia sujetándole el pene con un pie y volviendo a jalárselo-vamos… ¡vamos! Ahora…_

 _Básil se tiró encima de ella. Se sentía como un adolescente, como la primera vez. En unos momentos ella se había quitado la falda y las bragas y él la estaba penetrando mientras escuchaba sus gemidos en su oreja._

 _-Profe… sigue… sigue profe…-gimió Olivia sabiendo que eso le ponía cachondo-ayyy ssí…_

 _-Oooooh… ooooh…-Básil fue cada vez más deprisa mientras las fotos de su escritorio y los papeles se caían al suelo por el movimiento de la mesa. Olivia le tiró de la cola y se la llevó a la boca, mordisqueándola, mientras Básil aullaba descargando toda su tensión en ella._

 _-¿Básil?-se escuchó una voz desde fuera. Era el rector, el profesor Jango-¿puedo entrar?_

 _-Oh…-Básil y Olivia se miraron, angustiados. No se atrevían ni a moverse. Seguían tirados encima de aquel escritorio, el uno encima del otro, sin ropa y totalmente entregados._

 _-¿Básil?-repitió el profesor Jango._

 _-Señor Jango estoy en medio de una investigación-exclamó Básil con su habitual tono arrogante. Olivia soltó una risita que trató de disimular rápidamente-¡señor Jango!_

 _-Oh, discúlpeme Básil, tan solo quería discutir unos papeles-explicó el señor Jango azorado._

 _-¡Vuelva por la tarde, se lo suplico!-exclamó Básil, exasperado-¡es muy importante!_

 _-Sí, sí Básil… sin problemas…-dijo el rector antes de marcharse preocupado. Sabía bien que cuando la brillante mente de Básil se ponía a trabajar nadie debía molestarla._

 _-Mira lo que has hecho-le dijo Básil a Olivia, enfadado-¡casi echas a perder mi reputación! Si me llegan a pillar contigo…_

 _-¿No querías estar conmigo?-gimoteó Olivia mientras con las piernas obligaba a Básil a penetrarla más profundo, con lo que el ratón notó el placer en sus partes poseyéndolo-¿quiere que me vaya, profesor?_

 _-Nno…-dijo Básil tras pensarlo un rato. Tenía todo el pelo alborotado y su impecable rostro colorado y sudoroso. Estaba más atractivo que nunca-pero vamos a tener que hacer esto… discretamente._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá más veces?-preguntó ella, juguetona._

 _-No es broma señorita Flaversham, soy un ratón con muchos enemigos-le recordó Básil con gravedad-si creen que mantengo algún tipo de vínculo afectuoso con usted, que no es así, podrían matarla. Y no quisiera tener que cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia, aunque sea la de una persona como usted._

 _-Como te gusta hacerte el duro…-se burló Olivia mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cruzaba las piernas, burlona-¿ninguno vínculo? Venga, Básil…_

 _-Profesor Básil para usted-la recordó Básil, irguiéndose arrogante-un poco de respeto…._

 _-¿Quieres respeto…?-Olivia volvió a bajarle los pantalones a su profesor y se acercó a sus genitales-tendrás respeto… pero la próxima vez, vas a ser tú quien venga a buscarme…_

 _-Ni hablar-protestó Básil. Pero así fue. Estuvieron más de una semana sin hablar, hasta que el detective se presentó en la habitación del campus de Olivia, y acabaron haciendo el amor allí. Desde entonces su relación había sido secreta por el bien de ambos, y también para que negarlo por el morbo que les provocaba._

Olivia se llevó las manos al pecho mientras respiraba profundamente. Hacía cuatro meses ya de su muerte… y el cuerpo aún no había sido encontrado. La policía había confirmado haber visto el cadáver en el dirigible del profesor Rátigan, ese maldito profesor, pero después había desaparecido. Cierto era que se habían sucedido varias explosiones, pero ¿tantas como para desintegrar totalmente un cuerpo? Olivia tenía la certeza de que Básil seguía vivo en algún lugar. Quizás formaba parte de otro de sus planes. Lo último que le había dicho era que estaba en medio de una nueva estrategia para atrapar a Rátigan. Olivia nunca pensó que fuera a arriesgarse tanto y a dar la vida por ello.

Pero lo cierto era que el gobierno de Suburbia le había declarado oficialmente muerto, y así ahora ella recordaba la última vez que se habían visto. Básil era una persona única, inteligentísimo, con un humor afilado y a veces doloroso, pero detrás de eso un buen corazón. Olivia había visto el corazón de Básil, sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sabía que la quería. Aunque seguramente hubiese muerto antes que admitir algo así. Pero había una gran bondad en el metódico detective. Y eso era lo que realmente le gustaba a ella, detrás de su carisma o su éxito profesional.

La última vez que se vieron fue en Navidades. Olivia estaba en casa de su familia cenando, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje en el interfono.

" _Busca al cuarto rey mago". Olivia reflexionó unos segundos. ¿qué querría decir con aquello? Se trataba de Básil, sin duda. Así que tendría que pensar un poco. Le encantaban los acertijos. Buscó en Internet, pero solo encontró un libro antiguo que hablaba de ello. Había una teoría acerca del cuarto rey mago que visitó al Niño Dios en Belén, llamado Artabán. El libro estaba escrito por un tal Van Dyke, que era presbiteriano. Olivia recordó: cerca de su apartamento había una iglesia presbiteriana muy pequeña, de las pocas que quedaban en Suburbia. Cogiendo el abrigo y su gorro de lana la chica se dispuso a salir de casa._

 _-¿A dónde vas Olivia?-le preguntó su madre sorprendida-es Nochebuena…_

 _-Vuelvo enseguida, he quedado… con una amiga…-dijo la niña. Tenía que ayudar a poner los platos, pero no le importaba. Salió a la fría calle y recorriendo cuatro manzanas llegó hasta la iglesia. Había unos pocos fieles cantando, era en ensayo para la misa de la noche. Y al fondo estaba el Belén. Había alguien sentado, observándolo._

 _-¿Básil?-Olivia se sentó a su lado, mirándole con perspicacia-la próxima vez puedes presentarte en casa, y lo celebrábamos juntos._

 _-Yo no celebro la Navidad. No seas estúpida-dijo Básil con voz pausada. Luego le dio una honda calada a su pipa-toma._

 _Era un envoltorio de un regalo. Olivia lo observó con los ojos brillantes, y al abrirlo vio que era una lupa y un kit de detective, con químicos y artilugios para investigar escenas del crimen._

 _-¿Mi starter pack de detective?-preguntó la chica con una risita. Básil la miró indignado._

 _-Si no lo quieres puedo devolverlo, me ha costado una cifra elevada de dinero. Exactamente…_

 _-No hace falta que me digas cuanto exactamente-replicó Olivia. Luego rebuscó en su abrigo-yo también tengo algo…_

 _-Oh, no-protestó Básil. Olivia fingió no oírle mientras él tomaba el envoltorio-déjame adivinar. Es una foto de nosotros que quieres que ponga en mi escritorio._

 _-Que listo eres Básil-respondió Olivia molesta-pues sí. No hace falta que sea en el despacho de la academia… pero en casa… me gustaría que la tuvieras._

 _-No hay nada más revelador que una foto-dijo Básil-si alguien la viera…_

 _-Si alguien la viera, ¿qué?-le preguntó Olivia, impaciente-Básil, este año me gradúo, y cuando lo haga va a empezar mi vida. ¿Quieres formar parte de ella, o no? Porque no puedo dejarte atrás, pero tampoco voy a seguir viéndote a escondidas._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Yo te quiero…-dijo Olivia con sinceridad. Básil iba a burlarse, pero viendo la tristeza en los ojos de ella se contuvo-¿sabes lo que es eso…? Querer a alguien…_

 _-Sí-dijo Básil finalmente-yo lo sé todo._

 _-Ya. Pues deja de analizar por un segundo… y ve lo que tienes delante-dijo Olivia-porque yo… yo también he tenido paciencia… y empiezo a desesperar…_

 _Básil asintió lentamente mientras miraba la foto. Eran los dos en una visita al museo de Ciencias. Básil le había explicado interesantes datos de la física con los experimentos que allí había. El ratón acarició el cristal del marco, y luego suspiró._

 _-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó repentinamente. Olivia lo miró pasmada._

 _-¿Qqué…?-dijo, incrédula._

 _-Que si quieres casarte conmigo, Flaversham-dijo Básil con una leve nota de impaciencia en la voz-tú lo has dicho, tu vida empieza. Supongo que después de todo, formaré parte de ella. Así que ¿para qué esperar?_

 _-Es… ¿está noche?-preguntó Olivia extrañada._

 _-Si quieres podemos ir al registro civil ahora mismo-propuso Básil como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Olivia lo pensó un momento. Era tan de locos… como todo demás. Finalmente asintió, emocionada._

 _-Está bien-dijo, mirándole convencida-¡vale, hagámoslo!_

 _-Venga…-Básil iba a levantarse pero Olivia se tiró encima suyo y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios. Básil respondió al beso de la chica y siguieron así hasta que el sacerdote les pidió que abandonaran el lugar._

 _En el registro civil Flash, el perezoso encargado de los matrimonios, escribió con su letra grande y redonda los nombres de Básil y Olivia con una lentitud exasperante._

 _-¿Aaaaaaapeeeeeeelliiiiiidooooooos…?-preguntó con calma._

 _-Flaversham…-dijo Olivia._

 _-Oiga… ¿le importaría darse un poco de prisa?-preguntó Básil tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa del perezoso._

 _-Ooooooooo ssssssssssssi claaaaaaro, peeeeeeeeerdone-dijo el perezoso mientras una lenta sonrisa se iba esbozando en su rostro-neeeeeeeecesitooooo el DNIIIIIIII…._

 _-Sí… ¡Tome!-Básil sacó su cartera y echó su carnet. Olivia le imitó. Mientras el perezoso los revisaba Olivia se lo llevó un poco a parte._

 _-¿No crees que debería llamar a mis padres? Para celebrarlo, o algo-dijo, preocupada._

 _-¿Pero ellos saben algo?-preguntó Básil extrañado._

 _-Pues… no, claro._

 _-¿Entonces para qué?-replicó él-oye, dejemos esto zanjado hoy, y ya les conoceré otro día. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera…_

 _-Cosas que hacer…-repitió Olivia, mirándole mosqueada._

 _-Estás a tiempo de no casarte-la replicó Básil groseramente. Olivia iba a responderle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No le apetecía comenzar otra discusión, y además estaba dispuesta a casarse, era lo que más deseaba, y así su destino y el de Básil quedarían unidos para siempre._

 _-Muuuuuuuy bbieeeen, paaaaaseeeen por aquíiiii para la ceremonia… recueeeeerden queeeeee ceeeeeeerraaaaaaamos a las dieeeeeeez así queeeeee looooos innviiiiitadoooooos tendríiiiiiian que daaaaaarse prisa-les dijo el perezoso._

 _-¿Prisa, eh?-ironizó Básil-escuche, no va a haber invitados. Si puede pasar el juez, lo hacemos ya mismo._

 _-Oooooooh, claaaaaro… bueeeeeeeeeno….-el perezoso asintió mientras asimilaba las rápidas palabras pronunciadas por Básil-eeeeeeentonceeees vooooooy a avisaaaaarle… pueeeeedeeee que taaaaaarde un poooooco…_

 _-¿Un poco?-repitió Básil crispado, pero Olivia le tranquilizó acercándole un vaso de agua._

 _-Venga, bebe esto y vamos a sentarnos…_

 _-Llevamos dos horas aquí-protestó el detective._

 _-¿Y qué creías? Vamos a casarnos. La mayoría de la gente tarda años en organizarlo._

 _-Yo no soy de "la mayoría"-protestó Básil. Parecía un niño pequeño-que mala suerte…_

 _-Bah, eres un llorica-dijo Olivia quitándole importancia mientras bebía del vaso-¿y qué cosas tienes que hacer fuera?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, estoy a punto de…-Básil bajo un poco el tono-ya sabes… él._

 _-"Él"-repitió Olivia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hablaban de Rátigan más que de ninguna otra persona. Olivia odiaba a la diabólica rata más que a nadie, pero estaba cansada de que Básil se pasara las noches sin dormir pensando en cómo atraparlo. Cierto que era peligroso… pero tampoco era para tanto._

 _-El D23 se está moviendo…-dijo Básil en voz muy baja-algo pasa esta noche… he oído rumores._

 _-¿Rumores?-repitió Olivia extrañada, pero Básil negó, así que no hablaron más del tema._

 _Media hora más tarde Flash el perezoso regresó, acompañado del juez._

 _-¡Oh, noooooooo!-aulló Básil, desesperado. Era otro perezoso._

* * *

 _Y así, aquella noche del 25 de diciembre Básil y Olivia se casaron. Fueron al piso de este donde culminaron su pasión haciendo el amor de un modo tan desesperado que a Olivia le dolieron las caderas por varios días después. Básil se quedó dormido enseguida, exhausto, mientras ella cogía un hielito de la cubitera de su champán y se lo pasaba por la espalda._

 _-Básil…mi marido…-susurró, emocionada. Básil sonrió levemente, mientras el hielo llegaba a su trasero y le hacía tener escalofríos. Olivia le besó en la espalda y el cuello, hasta que él la rodeó con sus brazos y ambos quedaron dormidos, mientras el interfono de Olivia se llenaba de mensajes de sus padres, preocupados. Pero a ella no le importaba nada en aquel momento. Solo él._

 _Esa fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Unos días más tarde llegó la triste noticia, y para Olivia fue un golpe demoledor. Se había deprimido hasta el límite de querer morirse, y había dejado la carrera, al menos temporalmente._

-Oooooh…-Olivia dejó la foto de ella y Básil al lado de sus otras pertenencias y se asomó a la ventana. La brisa de abril y la inminente llegada de la primera la animaban un poco. Ciertamente le apetecía salir, airearse e intentar dejar sus pensamientos atrás. Llevaba meses sin apenas salir de casa. Pero es que necesitaba tiempo para asumir la amarga realidad: que estaba sola, y que nunca, jamás, nadie podría ocupar el lugar de Básil. Sin él se sentía perdida. Sabría que podría pasar página… pero nunca volvería a ser tan feliz.

Mientras se daba una ducha y se ponía ropa nueva Olivia sintió que alguien la observaba. Ella aún quería creer que Básil seguía vivo, en algún lugar. Pero cada día que pasaba, era más tiempo. Cada semana significaba una probabilidad más clara de haberlo perdido, y de no volver a verlo jamás. Era muy duro.

-¿Eh?-la chica se asomó por la ventana. Ahora estaba segura de que alguien la había estado espiando. Pero no, no había nadie. Solo su imaginación. ¿Sólo…?

* * *

-Hic… _Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy_ _,_ _but when I looked in her eyes I almost fell for my Lola_ _…_ _L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola…_

Aladdín dio tumbos hasta su sofá y se quedó allí contemplando la ciudad. Suburbia abrazaba la noche, y él sabía que pronto estaría en Gantz. La botella de Sunset que había estado bebiendo le había dejado la cabeza como un bombo, y apenas veía claro. Le apetecía dormir, hacía días que apenas dormía. Apartó a Abú de su lado, acariciándole en el lomo.

-Necesito echarme una siesta Abú… creo que esta noche vvoy a morir…-le dijo, atontado.

-Ou, nou-dijo el monito levantándole un mechón de pelo y dándole golpecitos en la cara, amistoso.

-Deja, deja…-Aladdín se recostó en el sofá quedándose solo con los calzoncillos largos y la camiseta interior, y entonces fue notando como las luces bajaban y todo se volvía borroso. Joder, vaya mareo. Y la angustia solo lo hacía peor-que suave…-acarició el pelaje de Abú, que soltó una risita.

Pero de repente Abú ya no estaba. Aladdín movió la mano lentamente, e intentó entender que estaba pasando. No, su mono no estaba allí. Él seguía tumbado en el sofá, pero alguien había bajado las persianas, y Abú no estaba allí.

-Mierda…-Aladdín se reincorporó cuando se dio cuenta mirándose en el espejo del comedor de que estaba completamente desnudo… ¿qué estaba pasando allí? El árabe se rascó la cabeza, confuso, y luego avanzó varios pasos por el pasillo, hasta que pisó algo que le causó un fuerte dolor: eran los cristales de su botella de Sunset. Y había más botellas rotas. De hecho, el pasillo entero estaba lleno de cristales.

-Joder macho…-Aladdín apoyó las manos en las paredes y dando un ágil salto consiguió atravesar el pasillo entero sin rozar los cristales. Luego entró en la cocina, y cogió el cuchillo de la carne. Había alguien en casa. Alguien que había roto sus botellas y le había dejado desnudo. Pero estaba preparado para defenderse…

Dando una patada entró en su habitación, pero allí no había nadie. La cama estaba intacta, aunque las persianas también las habían bajado. Aladdín abrió la puerta de su baño, y tampoco encontró a nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que hacía unos segundos juraría que no estaba allí: su traje y corbata estaban sobre la cama, listos para ser usados. Aladdín lo miró unos instantes, dudando. Luego se lo puso.

Cuando salió al pasillo se dio cuenta de que este estaba iluminado con una extraña luz roja. Aladdín fue caminando por él hasta el lugar de la luz. A lo lejos sonaba una bella melodía, una voz de mujer cantaba una extraña e hipnótica melodía. Le recordaba a las sirenas.

-Sal tío…-dijo Aladdín, mosqueado-no me hagas perder el tiempo…

Nadie respondió. Pero al torcer el pasillo Aladdín vio unas escaleras que bajaban directamente al Infierno, con un cartel con calaveras en el que ponía: _HELL FEST_. Aladdín parpadeó, asombrado, y luego avanzando hacia las escaleras, que eran mecánicas como las de un centro comercial, comenzó a descender. ¿A dónde cojones llevarían? Bueno, estaba claro, lo indicaba el cartel pero… ¿cómo cojones sería el Infierno?

Al terminar las largas escaleras que entraban en una siniestra caverna llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas, Aladdín bajó y avanzó por un largo y oscuro pasillo. Había unos enormes carteles de Jessica Rabbit y de él mismo, con sus anuncios de calzoncillos. Entonces vio que el Genio estaba allí, esperándolo. Y al lado del Genio estaba su hermana, Alya. Ella le sonrió mientras levantaba la mano, como si cualquier cosa.

-¡Hola!-le dijo-he encontrado a Abú…

-¿A…Alya?-Aladdín la miró alucinado. ¿Era su hermana? ¿Estaba viva? Bueno, en realidad estaba en el Infierno…

-Vamos Al, está a punto de comenzar-dijo el Genio, que llevaba un increíble traje de lentejuelas blanco y un sombrero de copa-a él le hace mucha ilusión que hayas venido.

Avanzaron por el pasillo mientras Abú hacía ruiditos emocionado saltando del hombro de Alya al de Aladdín. Él miraba a su hermana como hipnotizado. La había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas. Llorando, suplicándole su ayuda, impotente. Como habría deseado él poder ayudarla, pero era niño, y débil. Ahora era un hombre fuerte, y podía luchar por ella.

-No pensé… que irías al Infierno…-le dijo Aladdín a Alya, preocupado.

-Oh, claro que no…-ella soltó una carcajada-pero todos los suicidas vamos… quitarse la vida es pecado…

-Es verdad…-recordó Aladdín, preocupado. Notaba la cabeza todavía obtusa, debía de ser por la bebida… pero tenía muchas preguntas-¿y entonces… existe Alá…? ¿Tú le has visto?

Alya volvió a reír. Estaba exactamente igual a como Aladdín la recordaba, solo que un poco más mayor. Pero podía sentir su olor, y el calor de hermana mayor con el que siempre le arrullaba. Cómo la había echado de menos.

-No Aladdín, Alá no existe… que tonterías se te ocurren… aquí solo existe… Hades-dijo.

Aladdín arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hades?-preguntó extrañado. No le sonaba ese dios. Desde luego no era el de los cristianos, ni el de los budistas… ¿sería uno de los muchos hindúes?

Llegaron ante lo que parecía la entrada a un teatro. Había una cabina donde dos extrañas criaturas con cuernos y alitas recogían las entradas. Uno de ellos era morado y rechoncho, el otro muy delgado y verdoso.

-Somos tres, y un mono-dijo el Genio. Los diablillos entonces salieron de la cabina y los guiaron hasta una guillotina.

-Por aquí, por favor-dijo el que era regordete-para pasar…

El Genio se inclinó en la guillotina y entonces esta bajó y rápidamente le cortó la cabeza. Alya sonrió mientras Aladdín lo miraba pasmado.

-¿Q…. qué?-miró a su hermana, preocupado, pero ella ya estaba metiendo la cabeza dentro, y nuevamente el diablillo morado y gordo hizo bajar la afilada hoja, que la decapitó.

-Le toca a usted-dijo, señalándole con uno de sus dedos de garras afiladas.

-¿A mí?-repitió Aladdín asustado-nno… no quiero morir…

-Pero usted ya está muerto…-le recordó el diablillo verde, más amable-además, además no duele nada… y le están esperando para empezar.

-¿A mí?-Aladdín no estaba demasiado convencido.

-Sí-insistió el demonio verde-sería una pena… desperdiciar un traje tan bueno.

-Pero se manchará de sangre…-observó Aladdín mientras inclinaba la cabeza bajo la cuchilla. Total, daba lo mismo.

-Oh no… es una entrada de lujo-dijo el diablillo verde, antes de que su compañero bajase también la palanca nuevamente.

Hubo unos segundos de oscuridad. Después Aladdín abrió los ojos, que fueron acostumbrándose a la penumbra. Estaba en un teatro, un enorme teatro con un telón rojo y largas filas de butacas frente a él en forma descendiente. Él se encontraba en una de las filas más altas, y al parecer estaba solo. Sin embargo al ir agudizando la vista fue reconociendo a otros espectadores. Unas filas más abajo estaban el Genio y Alya con Abú. Así que habían sobrevivido… vaya, menuda suerte.

Una extraña canción resonaba en la sala, y al chico le puso los pelos de punta.

 _I was on the hunt for blood  
You were feeling lost in love  
All it took was just one look and you were into me  
I wish that i could cut you free  
But you're already in too deep  
You feel the curiosity of what we could be_

 _Baby if it's on don't hesitate  
I promise you i'll be your best mistake  
You found me for a reason, call it fate  
'Cause it's feeling great  
The night's about to get real  
We're going in for the k! ll  
This is power, it's not cold hearted  
And we're just getting started_

 _We've been having so much fun  
This night's been a thriller  
Don't think about what we've done  
You might be the killer  
You can't take your hands off me  
This night's been a thriller  
As long as you see what i see  
You might be the Killer…_

Había una tercera persona sentada al lado del Genio, pero Aladdín apenas la vio. Su cabeza desprendía una extraña luz, como si estuviese en llamas. Sin embargo estaba demasiado en la sombra, y Aladdín no consiguió distinguirlo. Se sentó al lado de Alya, que aplaudió emocionada al reconocerle.

-¡Aladdín! ¿Quieres pizza? Es tu favorita-dijo, ofreciéndole un pedazo.

-¿Se puede tomar pizza en un teatro?-preguntó Aladdín, extrañado. Ella asintió lentamente.

-En este sí-dijo.

-Atención, que ya empieza-le dijo el Genio a Aladdín, guiñándole un ojo-échale un vistazo a esto, Al… esto es verdadero talento.

-A ver, a ver…-dijo Aladdín apoyando los brazos en la butaca de delante. El telón comenzó a abrirse, y entonces las luces se volvieron todas azules. Una silueta apareció en el escenario, con una mano alzada al aire, y la otra en su guitarra, decorada con motivos satánicos.

-B… Billy…-Aladdín abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado, al reconocer a su amigo. ¿Q… qué hacía allí? Algo en su cabeza empezaba a decirle que eso no estaba bien… pero no estaba seguro de por qué…

Entonces Billy comenzó a agitar sus dedos sobre la guitarra, liberando una música desgarradora que les ensordeció a todos. Aladdín y los demás espectadores se llevaron las manos a los oídos para no escucharles. Los altavoces estaban muy altos.

-¡Buenas noches Infierno, aquí está el Cobra!-gritó Billy emocionado, dando saltos por el escenario. Llevaba una chupa de cuero, clásico en él, con pinchos en los hombros y una muñequera con pinchos también. Sus ojos estaban delineados con pintura negra y su pelo más alborotado que nunca, teñido con mechas rojas. Billy tenía el mismo aspecto con el que Aladdín lo recordaba en vida: pálido, delgado y rebosante de vitalidad, aunque con esa cierta aura de melancolía que siempre lo acompañaba-¡Soy Billy Joe Cobra, el hombre, la leyenda, y aquí os traigo, desde el mismísimo fuego, UN POCO DE ROCK!

-Clap, clap, clap…-se escucharon aplausos entre el público, aunque muy correctos. No era el ambiente propio de un concierto de Billy, pero habría que aguantarse. Aladdín miró a los lados con desconcierto, y reconoció a otros individuos de una fila cercana: eran Garfio, Yzma y Úrsula, que miraban a Billy con seriedad profesional. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Acaso seguían con vida? No, no podía ser, no… los habían matado, él los había visto morir. Unas filas más abajo estaban también el león y la serpiente de la primera misión. Aladdín miró a Abú, que estaba a su lado, y levantó un dedo en advertencia.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos-le dijo.

La guitarra de Billy volvió a reventarles los tímpanos. El cantante cogió el micrófono mientras detrás de él la batería, el teclado y el bajo empezaban a aparecer entre una poderosa niebla.

-¡VAMOS A ANIMAR UN POCO ESTO! ¡Y QUIERO ESCUCHAROS A TODOS, COLECONDENADOS!-dijo, agarrando el micrófono e inclinándose hasta casi rozar el suelo. Las luces azules le daban a Billy un misterioso brillo fantasmal-¡VAMOS! ¡UNA, DOS, TRES, SEIS…!

 _It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
Not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control_

 _I remeeember doing the time-warp  
Drinking the moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling_

 _Let's do the time-warp again!  
Let's do the time-warp again!_

La música invadió la sala como una enorme ola mientras Billy empezaba a bailar por el enorme escenario, haciendo sus habituales desafiantes pasos de baile. Aladdín le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras notaba la emoción subirle al pecho. Volver a Billy era para él algo muy especial… casi tanto como reencontrarse con su hermana.

-¿Verdad que es el mejor?-le dijo Alya sonriendo-estoy enamorada de él.

-¿En serio?-Aladdín la miró sonriendo. Entretanto Billy hacía el _moonwalk_ deslizándose hasta el centro de la pista donde unas extrañas bailarinas se habían ido acercando a él. Aladdín conocía a aquellas chicas… eran las musas, Talía y Melphomene, muertas hacía ya meses, pero ahora más bellas y fascinantes que nunca. Cuando Billy abrió la boca para cantar ellas corearon con sus dulces voces la del rockero, áspera y rota.

Otras dos bailarinas se acercaban, y Aladdín se quedó petrificado: eran Chica, la mujer embarazada, y Lilo. La niña llevaba la cabeza colgando del brazo y se la ajustó para que Billy la tomase de las manos y bailasen un twist rápido. Todas las bailarinas llevaban escasa y provocativa ropa negra, incluso Chicha, cuya prominente barriga sobresalía por encima de sus ajustadas bragas.

-Es fácil de bailar, tíos…-dijo Billy mientras un gigantesco piano de cola energía también de la nada y él se subía encima- _it's just a jump to the left…_

- _And then two steps to the riiiight…-_ cantaron las Musas.

- _Put your hands on your hips…-_ explicó Billy.

- _You bring your knees in tight!_

 _But it's the pelvic thrust_ _  
_ _That really drives you insane_ _  
_ _Let's do the time-warp again_ _  
_ _Let's do the time-warp again_

Billy cogió a Lilo en brazos y la lanzó al aire mientras la niña hacía una graciosa pirueta. Por los extremos del escenario fueron entrando otros viejos conocidos, todos vestidos como viejas estrellas de rock: el señor Saltamontes, Ling, Yao y Chien Po, Timón y Pumbaa, Aurora, Vinny, Molière, Rourke… incluso Helga apareció vestida con un provocativo modelito negro de mallas ajustadas y llevando una fusta y botas de cuero.

-Helga…-Aladdín la miró asombrado. Algo no iba bien, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Tenía que… tenía que salir de allí.

-¡VAMOS COLEGOS! ¡QUE SE CAIGA EL TEATRO!-gritó Billy antes de entrar en un bestial solo de guitarra con el que se tiró por el suelo y luego saltó del escenario caminando por encima de las butacas, que ahora estaban empezando a arder.

-Alya…-Aladdín miró a su hermana, que estaba aplaudiendo a Billy, emocionada-Alya… escucha…

-¿Quieres cantar con él?-le preguntó Alya emocionada-Billy me dijo que querrías…

-Alya tú… ¿tú sabes dónde está Yasmín?-le preguntó Aladdín preocupado. Su hermana le miró sonriendo. De repente la loca canción de Billy sonaba muy lejos.

-Sí…

-Me… ¿me lo puedes decir…?

-No.

Aladdín tragó saliva. Algo no iba bien. Notó como la corbata le estaba cada vez más apretada. Miró a Abú, pero a este le habían salido unas gruesas alas de murciélago y revoloteaba por el escenario, cerca de Billy.

-Va a ser hoy Aladdín-le dijo Alya. De repente lloraba. Lloraba sangre. Aladdín la miró preocupado. Quería hacerlo parar, pero no sabía cómo-él quiere el Código, y se lo tienes que dar… antes de que lo consigan sus enemigos.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Aladdín, alarmado.

-Tú ya lo sabes…-Alya se echó hacia atrás su larga melena castaña. Dios, Aladdín no recordaba lo guapa que era su hermana. Aquella mirada tan viva, esa sonrisa sincera y el cabello, castaño con mechas más claras. Tenerla tan cerca, volver a sentirla, le hizo emocionarse tanto que tuvo ganas de llorar-Aladdín… dale a Gantz lo que es suyo… y te devolveremos a Yasmín…

-Lo… que es suyo…-repitió Aladdín preocupado.

-Solo tienes que abrirlo…-dijo Alya-pero devuélvenoslo… es nuestro. Esta noche van a intentar recuperarlo… nuestros enemigos…

-¿Nuestros enemigos?-preguntó Aladdín, preocupado-pero…

Alya volvía a sonreír, y se secó las lágrimas de sangre, emocionada.

-Dáselo a Gantz… y volverá tu novia… además, yo quisiera conocerla… que somos familia.

Aladdín miró a su hermana preocupado. En ese momento tenía como mil preguntas. Pero no obtendría ninguna respuesta, al menos por ahora, porque Billy llegó hasta él, y entonces le ofreció su mano, enfundada en un guante negro sin dedos, que le dejaba lucir sus uñas negras.

-¿Vienes, hermano? Te he echado de menos-le dijo el cantante, guiñándole un ojo. Aladdín asintió lentamente y tomó la mano de Billy, entonces los dos se elevaron volando hasta pisar nuevamente el escenario, donde los demás le estaban esperando. Lilo colocó en la cabeza de Aladdín una corona de oro mientras Helga le daba también a él una guitarra eléctrica.

-Ho… hola…-dijo el árabe mirando a su ex novia con timidez. Helga le sonrió, pero parecía muy distante. Como si no fuese ella misma.

-¡AHORA TODOS JUNTOS!-gritó Billy emocionado. Aladdín vio que al otro lado del cantante estaba Cobra Burbujas, que llevaba solo unos pantalones negros y estaba lleno de tatuajes. Además, su calva estaba cubierta por una larga peluca negra y sus gafas de sol ahora eran rojas y redondas. Billy comenzó a hacer unos rápidos pasos de baile que el agente Burbujas, Rourke y Helga imitaron a la perfección. En medio de aquella locura, Aladdín bailó también.

 _It's just a jump to the left_ _  
_ _And then a step to the right_ _  
_ _With your hands on your hips_ _  
_ _You bring your knees in tight_ _  
_ _But it's the pelvic thrust_ _  
_ _That really drives you insane_ _  
_ _Let's do the time-warp again!_ _  
_ _Let's do the time-warp again!_

-¡SÍ!-mientras estallaban unos fuegos artificiales Billy cogió a Aladdín de la mano y subió a unas escaleras fosforescentes que habían aparecido en el escenario, seguido de todos los muertos de Gantz. Todos en grupo subieron y bajaron varias veces bailando. Aladdín cogió a Lilo en brazos, que le miró sonriendo y le dio un besito, y entonces Billy los hizo avanzar a todos hasta el borde del escenario, y allí cantaron la estrofa final.

 _So let's do the time-warp again!_ _  
_ _Let's do the time-warp again!_

Billy agarró su guitarra eléctrica con maestría y destrozó las cuerdas y sus nudillos con la nota final. Unas explosiones detrás del escenario hicieron saltar a varios de los bailarines por los aires. Entonces Billy, Rourke y Cobra sacaron pistolas y comenzaron a disparar a sus compañeros y al público violentamente.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-gritó Aladdín, intentando impedirlo. Lo sintió como si fuera a cámara lenta.

-¡ _The time warp, the time warp_!-repitió Billy mientras ametrallaba también al público, llenando a Alya, Abú y el Genio de agujeros. El cuarto espectador se levantó y se fue por una puerta del fondo antes de que pudieran dispararlo, caminando muy despacio y de un modo fantasmagórico.

Billy siguió cantando mientras apuntaba con su guitarra a Rourke y le volaba por los aires, y luego también a Cobra Burbujas. La canción terminó de sonar, y solo quedaban él y Aladdín en el escenario. El moreno se percató de que los cadáveres se arrastraban por el suelo, cantando todavía aunque sin voz, y acercándose a ellos.

-Aladdín…-Billy, empapado en sangre por todo el cuerpo ya que se había quitado la camisa y la chupa, le miró con gesto psicótico, y él tuvo miedo. Pero luego la sonrisa de Billy se volvió más tierna, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo con orgullo.

-Buena suerte, colega.

Aladdín miró al escenario donde los cuerpos agujereados de Lilo, Helga, Rourke, Lumière, el Saltamontes y los demás se iban arrastrando a los lados, jadeantes. Desde luego la última actuación de Billy Joe Cobra había sido como todas inolvidable, como poco.

Entonces Aladdín comprendió al fin dónde estaba, y lo que realmente significaba todo aquello.

-No quiero que te vayas…-le pidió a Billy, y su voz se quebró un poco. El cantante le miró con lástima. A su lado Lilo también se recolocaba la cabeza y le miraba apenada-no os vayáis ninguno… por favor. Quédate conmigo Billy…

Billy negó, y con los ojos llorosos, le dio un abrazo.

-Ya nos hemos ido…-le susurró en el oído.

Aladdín se cayó del sofá, boqueando varias veces en busca de aire, y empapado en sudor. Abú se subió encima suyo y rápidamente le acercó un vaso de agua, que el chico se echó por el rostro intentando espabilarse.

-Aaaaaaah…. Aaaaaah…-Aladdín notó el agua chorrearle por la cabeza y reincorporándose en el sofá miró a fuera. Ni las persianas estaban bajadas ni Abú o su ropa habían desaparecido… ni había ninguna entrada al Infierno. Todo había sido un sueño.

O… ¿no?

Había cosas en ese sueño demasiado reales. Ahora empezaba a recordarlo más confuso, pero estaba seguro de que algo ahí no iba bien… Billy, su hermana, Helga, el Genio… todos eran demasiado reales, los había sentido demasiado. En un sueño las personas suelen ser solo un vago reflejo de cómo son en realidad. Pero en ese sueño, más bien esa pesadilla, Aladdín había sido capaz de sentirlos a la perfección, hasta recordaba sus olores y sus gestos… Billy estaba vivo, al menos en ese sueño, lo había estado. Y su hermana…

-Joder…-Aladdín se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente. No iba a permitirse llorar por algo así. Era una tontería, no significaba nada, no…

-¡IIIIIIIK!-Abú señaló las piernas de Aladdín, preocupado. Estaban desapareciendo.

-Mierda…-Aladdín echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló profundamente. Ya empezaba-te veo luego Abú…

-Nnooooo-el monito le sujetó de la mano, preocupado, hasta que esta desapareció.

* * *

Jim llegó al restaurante donde había quedado con Maurice y Bella. Vio al padre de la chica, pero no a ella. Caminó hasta allí y se sentó al lado del profesor, que le dio unas palmaditas, muy contento.

-Oh Jim, me alegro de verte… esta es tu parte-dijo sacando un cheque.

-¿Eh? No, no… que va-Jim la rechazó rápidamente-esto es para ti Maurice… para el siguiente que hagamos…

"No creo que hagamos más"-pensó Jim entristecido. Quería mucho a Maurice y había disfrutado de su compañía como mentor y amigo. Pero si cortaba con Bella, sabía que quedaría fuera de su mundo para siempre…. Joder, cada vez se sentía peor… Jim miró a los lados, intentando buscar a la chica. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ariel tenía razón, no podía hacerlo… pero él sabía que debía hacerlo… era la única forma… la única…

-Va a tardar, en realidad yo he venido solo-dijo Maurice adivinando que el chico buscaba a su hija.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Jim, preocupado.

-No sé, quería ir a sacar un libro a una biblioteca, un poco lejos…-dijo Maurice-estaba un poco rara, no lo sé… a lo mejor quería enseñártelo… ¿a ti te ha dicho algo?

-No…

-Qué raro… en fin, pues la esperamos-dijo Maurice encogiéndose de hombros. Luego sonrió-¡Ay, jaja, hoy ha sido un día memorable!

-Creía que te ibas a equivocar con las tarjetas como cuando lo ensayamos-dijo Jim, y ambos se echaron a reír.

-He estado pensando que si instruyo al B.E.N con habilidades culinarias podría no tener que cocinar más… aunque es Bella quien suele hacerme la comida, pero bueno, ya me entiendes-dijo Maurice emocionado. Cuando al padre de Bella se le ocurrían más genialidades el pelo de su bigote se erizaba como un erizo. A Jim le hacía mucha gracia.

-Creo que incluso podríamos hacer que el conector fuese más rápido-razonó el chico-pero tendríamos que cambiar algunas cosas…

Maurice asintió lentamente. Jim empezó a explicarle como pensaba reajustar el sistema de conexiones proneuronales de B.E.N, y el profesor le contempló orgulloso. Recordó lo que le había escuchado hablar con sus amigos al mediodía. Conocía a muchos chicos así, y le daba mucha lástima.

-Eres brillante Jim… seguro que sacas unas muy buenas notas en la selectividad de ciencias-dijo Maurice mirando su cuchara disimuladamente. Jim pilló la indirecta rápidamente.

-Nos oíste hablar fuera, ¿no?-dijo. Maurice se sonrojó un poco.

-No pude evitarlo hijo-admitió.

-Ya…-Jim se rascó la melena, un poco incómodo-sé que para un profesor no suena bien, pero me estoy manejando bastante bien… no necesito esa nota.

-No claro… tú solo bien puedes conseguir un brillante futuro-admitió Maurice-y eso de la selectividad es… es para otro tipo de gente… ¿no?

Jim le miró arrugando la frente un poco. Sí, Maurice no era tonto. Muchos de sus alumnos lo consideraban un viejo chiflado, el propio Jim lo había hecho hasta conocerlo mejor al empezar a salir con Bella. Era una persona muy inteligente y sabia, quizás la más sabia que Jim había conocido, junto a Silver.

-Creo que no te atreves a hacerlo porque… porque te da miedo no dar la talla…-dijo el profesor mirando a Jim preocupado.

-Nah, no es cierto-dijo Jim con humildad-lo que pasa es que soy muy vago para estudiar…

-¿Eso te lo han dicho tus profesores?-le preguntó Maurice.

-Pues… sí. Pero es verdad, yo me conozco-dijo Jim-estudiar no es lo mío yo…

-Tú te estudiaste todo el compendio de electrónica para hacerle funcionar el brazo a B.E.N ¿no crees que eso es un logro considerable?

-Bueno, pero… la electrónica no es la Lengua…

-No, la Lengua es más fácil…

-Pero no sirve de nada-Jim soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras intentaba explicarse. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre. Simplemente daba la excusa de ser un vago, y ya está-quiero decir, la Lengua, la historia, no sirven… puede que sean interesantes y haya gente que le guste, vale pero… a mí no, y… bueno, simplemente no me interesa. Puedo vivir sin la nota de selectividad. La gente más rica de esta ciudad no tiene ni una carrera universitaria…

-¿Tú aspiras a eso?-le preguntó Maurice, interesado.

-¿A ser rico…? Pues no… claro que no-admitió Jim.

-¿Por qué no?-Maurice vio como Jim le desviaba la mirada, pero entonces le instó a mirándole, poniendo su mano en el brazo del chico-¿por qué no Jim? Piénsalo: tienes la inteligencia… tienes las capacidades… ¡tienes el encanto! Mucha gente hasta mataría por ser tú. Y tienes la oportunidad. Puedes llegar lejos, pero sacándote el curso y accediendo a una universidad, llegarás antes… y yo creo que… yo creo que puedes llegar hasta donde tú quieras.

-"Sí, eso decís siempre…"-pensó Jim. Le daba la impresión de que Maurice sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Todos pensamos eso… que podemos llegar muy lejos… y luego nos quedamos por el camino-dijo el chico.

-Ya-reconoció Maurice-yo, por ejemplo. Pero te haré una última pregunta ¿es mejor eso… o ni siquiera intentarlo? Porque no quiero que llegues a mis años, y te vuelvas loco preguntándote por lo que no te atreviste a hacer… porque sé que no te atreves a hacerlo…

-No me… bueno, sí… no…-Jim odiaba cuando se le trababan las palabras, le ponía de muy mala leche. Pero Maurice le tenía bien pillado-y… ¿y qué quieres que haga? Ya es muy tarde…

Maurice sonrió con picardía.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. Jim le miró enfadado, pero luego fue sonriendo poco a poco. Quizás él tenía razón.

-No sé…-reconoció-no tengo ni idea…

-Por qué no pedimos un buen vino para celebrar esta victoria…-dijo Maurice señalándole la carta-no debo beber mucho, así que mejor aprovecho que no ha llegado todavía…

-¿Hablas de mí?-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Bella estaba allí. Iba igual que la última vez que se habían visto, lo que a Jim le extrañó porque le había dicho que iba a cambiarse de ropa.

-Hola…-dijo el chico levantándose y dándola un beso. Bella apenas se lo correspondió.

-¿Habéis pedido ya?-le preguntó a su padre. Maurice negó con la cabeza.

-Te estábamos esperando cariño…

Bella estaba muy distante con Jim, y él sabía por qué. Seguramente estaba enfadada. Le hubiese podido gustar contar con la tranquilidad de que iban a mejorar las cosas pero no era así… antes o después tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Y ahora un poco de música para animar el ambiente-anunció el jefe de los camareros del restaurante. Como estaban en la terraza, tenían una pista de baile al aire libre que se inauguraba ese mes. No era un restaurante para nada lujoso, pero lo habían arreglado bastante bonito para los pocos recursos con los que contaban.

-¿Quién se anima a bailar?

Varias parejas, sobre todo mayores, se levantaron y empezaron a bailar la lenta melodía mientras Jim miraba a Bella indeciso. No sabía que decirle… joder…

Maurice seguía hablando sin enterarse de nada, contando otra de sus extrañas anécdotas, esta vez de como él y un amigo suyo se habían quedado tirados en un camión en medio del desierto de Gathar cuando iban a comprar piezas de recambio robóticas.

-¿Quieres que bailemos Jim?-le preguntó Bella al chico. Él tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo, porque estaba bastante concentrado pensando en cómo hablar con ella. Bueno, era una forma tan buena como cualquier otra.

-Vale-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-vale, sí…

-Ah, que jovenzuelos… a pasarlo bien, a pasarlo-bromeó Maurice, que estaba un poco subido por el vino-¡yo os vigilo desde aquí, eh! ¡Atención!

-Papá no bebas más-le pidió Bella dándole un besito en la frente. Maurice sonrió con ternura.

-Vale… sé que estás enfadada…-Jim cogió a Bella de la mano y fue guiándola por la pista. Ella le miró muy seria-pero lo siento, en serio… me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa… pero es mejor que sea… mañana…

-¿Tienes ese Código?-le preguntó Bella de improvisto. Jim parpadeó con asombro.

-¿El código? Ssí…-dijo-¿por qué…?

-Sé cómo descifrarlo-dijo Bella esquivando otra de las parejas de baile-hay un libro escrito en ese mismo código, y explican cómo leerlo. Lo acabo de conseguir.

-¿De la… biblioteca?-dedujo Jim. Bella asintió-¿pero cómo…?

-Era de mi madre, lo donamos hace años-recordó Bella-fue antes de que yo descubriera el otro libro. Mi madre… mi madre debía de ser miembro de la Estrella Azul… ahora lo veo claro… ella hacía cosas que… y cuando se fue no fue… normal…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido…?

-Lo recordé de repente… hace muchos años que lo donamos, pero al ver los símbolos del código lo recordé, y además tenía una Estrella… ese es su símbolo… creo… ¿tienes el código…?

Jim tragó saliva mientras acercaba la cabeza hasta el oído de Bella para que nadie más los oyera. Aunque con la música y el barullo de las mesas era difícil.

-Lo llevo en el bolsillo-dijo-Aladdín me dijo que lo cogiera…

-Creo que esa esfera… sea quién sea… lo quiere para algo… para algo malo-dijo Bella. Jim asintió lentamente.

-¿Y… dónde está el libro?-preguntó Jim. Las luces rojas y anaranjadas del restaurante eran muy intensas, y Bella y él parecían dorados por el sol de la costa.

-Lo tengo en el bolso-dijo Bella-no es muy grande…

Jim la miró muy serio.

-Vamos… ahora-dijo.

Pero entonces notó que no podía moverse. Y al mirar sus pies, vio que estaban desapareciendo. Bella ahogó un grito, e instantes después ella también comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡J…Jim!-dijo, agarrándole muy fuerte en los hombros-¡Jjim, no!

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo Jim, obligándola a mirarle-voy contigo, ¿vale? No te va a pasar nada… nno voy a dejarte, ¿vale? No voy a dejarte…

Mierda, estaban jodidos. Lo último que Jim alcanzó a ver antes de desaparecer fueron a los otros bailarines, cada vez más en la pista, y a Maurice bebiendo de su copa otra vez. No sabía si volvería a verlo. A lo mejor no volvía a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a su madre, nunca más.

Mierda… y ahí iban otra vez…

* * *

 _gantz, Gantz, Gantz, GANtz, GANTz, GANTZ, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!, ¡GANTZ!_

* * *

Jim apareció de brazos cruzados junto a Bella en la sala. A la primera que vio fue a Ariel, que parecía bastante alterada y al verlo se alteró aún más. Aladdín tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, estaba en ropa interior y sudado, y se balanceaba un poco a los lados como si estuviera bebido. Jim reconoció también a Lady Tremaine, que miraba por la ventana con expresión sombría, y al Sombrerero Loco, que se había sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y parecía meditar. Hércules y Meg estaban cerca de la esfera negra junto a los nuevos, que eran cuatro. Jim no conocía a ninguno, claro. Bueno, había uno que le sonaba.

-Muy bien-dijo Básil mientras observaba la foto en la esfera. ¡Ya la habían activado! Jim reconoció enseguida la desagradable fotografía publicada tantas veces en los periódicos, del infame profesor Rátigan. Le acompañaba como siempre una habitual descripción de mierda aportada por Gantz.

-¿Nos dejan ir ya a ello?-dijo Básil impaciente-es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Sí. Jim tuvo la impresión de que esa misión prometía más que cualquier otra.

* * *

 _De las memorias de Básil:_ _Obviamente ese musculitos atrofiado llamado Hércules se creía que me iba a costar entender todo el proceso del llamado Gantz. Nada más aparecer en esa sala yo ya había entendido que llevaba meses muerto (el clima desde las ventanas, por favor) y que eso se trataba de algún tipo de proyecto secreto. ¿Quién tiene que ver en ello? ¿Está el gobierno detrás, o es algo más siniestro? Que misterio tan interesante… me podré ocupar de él en cuanto terminemos la misión, según ellos han dicho. Creo que saben tan poco como yo, o incluso menos._

 _De momento, tengo la inmensa suerte de poder permitirme una venganza personal, algo que en este trabajo es poco común. Así que este detective vuelve de la muerte para resolver casos de nuevo ¡qué irónico! De lo que sí me muero de ganas es de ver la cara del profesor Rátigan cuando me vea. ¡No hay oro en la Tierra que vaya a pagar eso!_

* * *

 **¿Quién estará detrás de Gantz? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Saldrá bien esta sexta misión? En este capítulo hemos avanzado bastante en la trama de Jim (creo que ha sido mi favorita), hemos conocido más sobre Básil y también sabemos que volverá a enfrentarse a Rátigan, ahora sí de un modo más desarrollado. ¿Quién ha sido vuestro personaje favorito? ¿Qué os ha gustado más? La parte del concierto infernal de Billy no estaba planeada, se me ocurrió así de repente y me divertí mucho escribiéndola, creo que ha sido lo que más he disfrutado escribiendo en este capítulo. ¡Lo echo mucho de menos, y a Lilo también! A Rourke en cambio no tanto, je, je.**

 **Bueno, si os gustó dejadme un buen review, por fa. Tanto los aspectos de trama como morales de la historia me parecen muy interesantes de comentar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero subir otro pronto y que os vaya bien ahí dónde estéis!**


	35. ENTREMÉS

**Bueno, aunque estoy con exámenes y eso he conseguido terminar otro capítulo. Contaba con que tendría este antes del verano, porque es más cortito, pero no esperaba terminarlo en Mayo. A lo mejor consigo subir otro más en Junio, antes del verano. ¿Qué tal va todo? Espero que bien. Aunque las cosas siguen difíciles, yo creo que la perspectiva de las vacaciones mejora un poco las cosas. Ante todo muchísimo ánimo por mi parte, y deciros que desde una parte del mundo yo sí me acuerdo de vosotros, y os envío lo mejor ;)**

 **-Lollyfan33: No sabes lo que me alegró leer tu review, estaba muy depre ese día pero al leerla me puse muy contento. ¡ _Básil_ es también una de mis películas Disney favoritas! Me parece que la trama está súper bien, y los personajes son excelentes, es una pena que Disney no la aproveche más, se podría hacer una buena serie con ella. Y también me encanta _Rocky Horror_ , tiene unas canciones geniales, fue un musical que me sorprendió mucho y me gustó cuando lo descubrí hace ya unos años. **

**Las partes de la trama de Jim (con su abuelo y su relación con Bella) las disfruté mucho escribiéndolas, sobre todo porque el personaje va evolucionando y llendo "hacia la luz". Creo que a Jim le han ayudado a cambiar especialmente Ariel (en el amor) Lilo (en las responsabilidades) y Aladdín (en la amistad), y por eso disfruto mucho con sus apariciones, dándole más oportunidades de ser una buena persona y hacer lo correcto. Empezó siendo un personaje bastante negativo y hasta desagradable, pero ahora no lo es tanto ¿no? Lo mismo pasa con el resto de personajes, incluso los más secundarios (ya que mencionas a Tarzán y a Jane, que también tienen su mini trama) irán evolucionando, y al final resulta muy divertido conseguir que todas las historias de algún modo se enreden, como pasa con la trama de Lady Tremaine y la del asesinato de Aurora.** **En cuanto a la trama del misterio de Gantz efectivamente Hades está involucrado, y por consiguiente Meg y Hércules también ¿qué ocurrirá? En realidad las tramas son tantas (también mencionas la del Sombrerero, y sé que te gusta mucho la de Lady Tremaine) que empieza a ser difícil lidiar con todas, pero así siempre hay algo nuevo que contar, y además me encanta que toméis favoritismos por unos personajes u otros (y también que le cojáis asco a alguno, como pasó con Rourke, jajajaja).**

 **En fin, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado y espero que este también te haga pasar un buen rato. Y que las cosas te estén yendo bien, por supuesto, que con esta crisis todos hemos acabado un poco cansaditos. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte, y de verdad, mil gracias por leer!**

 **Os recomiendo también otros fics que tengo escritos como "Reformatorio Shinsekawa", "A Tale of Captain Teague" (que fue el primer fic que escribí), "One Piece-Arco de Black Pearl" y "Días de Playa" por si os aburrís y os apetece algo de lectura entretenida.**

 **Espero que os guste, ahora ya sin más dilación pasemos a la historia. Nos habíamos quedado en el principio de la sexta misión, aunque ahora va a haber un ligero cambio...**

* * *

 _A CONTINUACIÓN UN PEQUEÑO ENTREMÉS OFRECIDO POR GANTZ_

LOS PERSONAJES (por orden de aparición)

Básil: Un detective

Dawson: Un médico

Flora, Fauna y Primavera: Las tías preocupadas

Felipe: Joven acusado de asesinato

Humberto: Padre de Felipe

Bongo: Segurata

Scar: El abogado de diablo

Cenicienta: Una damisela en apuros

Banzai, Shenzy y Ed: Tres hienas criminales

* * *

 _Primer acto…_

 _Despacho de Básil, el ratón superdetective. Noche. Básil mantiene todas las luces de su habitación encendidas, y ha colocado una enorme lupa en el centro de su escritorio, mientras la utiliza para observar con ella una pequeña bala. Murmura entre sí hasta que la puerta suena, la bala está a punto de caérsele y mientras la deja a un lado se recompone y reajusta su bata de franela, murmurando._

BÁSIL: ( _Enfadado_ ) ¿Quién es? ¿Quién llama?

DAWSON: ( _Al otro lado de la puerta_ ) Disculpe Básil… ¿podría pasar?

BÁSIL: ¿Es usted, Dawson? ( _coloca la bala delicadamente en un recipiente de cristal_ ) ¡Espere, le abriré! ¡Maldita sea, Dawson, ¿qué horas son estas?! ¡Le dije que viniera a verme a la hora del té!

DAWSON: Disculpe Básil, he tenido un contratiempo.

BÁSIL: Espero que me traiga usted buenas noticias…

DAWSON: Eeer… sí. Confirmé lo que me pidió: la sangre es coincidente, lo que significa que se trataba de la misma persona.

BÁSIL: ( _Con orgullo_ ) Sí, claro, hasta ahí llego. Pero ¿está seguro de que se trata de la misma persona? ¿Es cien por cien coincidente?

DAWSON: Sí, claro.

BÁSIL: ¿Lo ha revisado bien usted, mi olvidadizo doctor?

DAWSON: Naturalmente

BÁSIL: Dawson

DAWSON: Básil

BÁSIL: ¿Apostaría usted sus bigotes?

DAWSON: ¡Cielos, Básil! ( _se lleva la mano a sus gruesos bigotes, de los que está claro que está muy orgulloso_ ) yo le tengo cariño a mis bigotes.

BÁSIL: Ya veo… ( _echa un vistazo a la bala y luego a su interlocutor, al que da unas palmadas de ánimo_ ) ¿sabe Dawson? Eso son muy buenas noticias. Le felicito amigo mío, le felicito. Ha hecho un gran trabajo para mí en este caso…

DAWSON: ( _Confuso_ ) Pero Básil… no comprendo qué importancia tiene que sean la misma persona…

BÁSIL: Usted no Dawson, usted no… pero recuerde que aunque usted sea médico, la mente brillante aquí soy yo.

DAWSON: ( _Sarcástico_ ) Sí, claro…

BÁSIL: ( _Amistoso_ ) Siéntese, este buen vino de la Provenza sienta muy bien después de cualquier cena.

DAWSON: ( _educado_ ) Oh, no gracias Básil, después de esto tengo que conducir… pero dígame… ¿en qué le beneficia a usted saber eso?

BÁSIL: ( _descorcha el vino_ ) Dawson, Dawson, mi viejo compañero, lo sabrá usted con el tiempo, tan solo déjeme hacer.

DAWSON: ( _Suspira_ ) Está bien Básil, pero es que al final nunca me cuenta usted nada… y yo… bueno… yo me muero de curiosidad.

BÁSIL: ( _le pasa una copa a su compañero y se la llena_ ) Ay Dawson, ojalá pudiera compartir todos mis descubrimientos con un amigo fiel y honesto como usted, pero tengo demasiados enemigos, y demasiados secretos que proteger… todavía. Pero todo llegará con su tiempo, claro. ¿Sabe? Cuando atrape a Rátigan, pienso escribir mi biografía.

DAWSON: ( _deja la copa a un lado, sin beberla, y le mira sonriendo_ ) Y ojalá sea pronto, Básil. La ciudad lo necesita…

BÁSIL: ( _mirando por la ventana, sombrío_ ) La ciudad cree que necesita una mente como Rátigan, un caudillo carismático, para que el crimen no se descontrole. Pero yo creo que es por mentes como la de Rátigan que el crimen continúa floreciendo. Necesitamos una nueva fe unificadora, un cambio en la educación y moralidad de nuestra sociedad…. Tal vez eso pueda lograrse una vez nos hayamos librado de Rátigan… pero no antes.

DAWSON: ( _súbitamente preocupado_ ) Básil… esta noche tengo que llevar a cabo una complicada operación… se trata de una niña…

BÁSIL: ( _deja de mirar por la ventana, sorprendido_ ) ¿Y eso?

DAWSON: Se trata de una familia pobre, soy el único que puede ayudarles.

BÁSIL: Querrá decir el único que ha aceptado hacerlo.

DAWSON: ( _cortado_ ) Bueno… sí… pero solo quería decírselo, porque desafortunadamente no puedo retrasarme más. Hemos quedado a y media…

BÁSIL: Muy bien…

DAWSON: ( _se pone el abrigo y estrecha la mano de su amigo_ ) Me gustaría que rezara para que la operación saliese bien.

BÁSIL: ( _riendo_ ) Oh Dawson, ya sabe que yo no me hablo con Dios desde hace años…

DAWSON: Bueno, tal vez por eso le escuche… ( _va hacia la puerta_ ) ¿qué le parece si nos vemos el miércoles, en el club?

BÁSIL: Bueno, no le prometo nada… pero supongo que sí. Hasta pronto, Dawson. No meta la pata en esa operación, que nos conocemos.

DAWSON: ( _agobiado_ ) Nno… no, espero que no… bueno Básil… hasta el miércoles entonces.

 _Dawson sale por la puerta de la izquierda y Básil se queda mirándolo. Cuando la puerta se cierra, da la impresión de que el detective está algo triste. Básil mira al público y se cruza de brazos._

BÁSIL: ( _histriónico_ ) Se creerán ustedes que no sé qué me están viendo ¡Venga ya! Hace tiempo que he deducido que esto es tan solo una obra de un escritor pretencioso con falta de carácter ( _tose un poco_ ) bueno, pues ya que están aquí les diré lo que ya imaginan: sí, el doctor Dawson y yo éramos conocidos. Se podría decir que es lo más cercano a un amigo que he podido tener. Sí, no creo en la amistad, me parece cinismo y estafa. Cualquiera que les diga que tiene muchos amigos, es que tiene pocas neuronas. Pero bueno… Dawson acababa de confirmarme un dato importante para mis investigaciones sobre mi archienemigo, el profesor Rátigan. Se trata de una vulgar y despreciable rata, un genio del crimen y mi mayor adversario. Somos tan opuestos como el Ying y el Yang (unos símbolos orientales, para los que sean ignorantes) y nuestra enemistad tan antigua como el tiempo. En cualquier caso estoy a punto de atraparlo, y esta noche gracias a unas pistas cruciales, entre ellas una bala, un chicle mascado, una cajita de clips y un sonotone, se podría decir que es el _coup critique_ … Imagino que querrán saber más… bueno, un detective como yo es cuidadoso a la hora de rebelar sus secretos, como ya me han visto hacer con Dawson… pero ahora será mejor que vuelva a mi asiento, porque voy a recibir la inesperada visita a la nada despreciable hora de las cinco de la mañana de tres estrafalarias señoritas que al parecer pretenden conseguir algo de mí ¡Se creerán que soy tan solo un detective privado!

 _La puerta suena, y Básil va a abrir. Entran Flora, Fauna y Primavera. Las tres llevan ropa de lluvia, y están mojadas. Flora entra la primera, azorada, y recorre el despacho, molesta, mientras sus dos compañeras se quedan a un lado._

BÁSIL: ( _frío_ ) Señoras, ¿son conscientes de la hora que es?

PRIMAVERA: Nos dijeron que era usted detective a tiempo completo. ( _Consuela a Fauna, que solloza_ ) ya, ya Fauna… tranquila… ya está…

FLORA: ( _recorre la sala presurosa, mientras Básil la observa con escepticismo_ ) Vaya sí… parece todo un profesional, sí, usted servirá… usted podrá ayudarnos… ni siquiera nosotras…

BÁSIL: Disculpe…

FLORA: ( _sigue a lo suyo_ ) No se preocupe, tome asiento… oh, mire, tiene usted una lupa… vendrá bien para que investigue… ¿y esos tomos? Anatomía y química avanzada… ¡es usted realmente un profesional de los que tienen clase! ( _se vuelve hacia sus dos compañeras_ ) ¿no os decía yo que sería el indicado? Oh… ¡Fauna, ¿quieres dejar de llorar?! ¡Primavera!

PRIMAVERA: ( _molesta_ ) Estoy intentando tranquilizarla ¿qué más quieres que haga?

FLORA: ( _con paciencia_ ) Fauna por favor tranquilízate, este señor va a ayudarnos… lo arreglaremos todo, no te preocupes…

FAUNA: ( _sin parar de llorar_ ) Llo estoy inten… intentando Flora… hics… pero es que estoy muy preocupada… iiiiiiih…

FLORA: Bueno mujer, ya vale. Tenemos que explicárselo todo al detective.

BÁSIL: Disculpe…

FLORA: Sí, sí, claro… venga, venid a sentaros, podemos tomar unas tazas de té mientras lo arreglamos, y así os tranquilizáis un poco. ¿Sí? Menos lágrimas Fauna… aquí hace falta un plan de acción

BÁSIL: ( _sigue intentando hacerse oír_ ) Disculpen, señoras…

FLORA: ( _sienta a Fauna_ ) ¿mejor así? Ya ves hija, no era para tanto. Es que de todo hacéis un drama…

FAUNA: Iiiiih lo siento… hics…

PRIMAVERA: Toma Fauna, tu pañuelo.

FLORA: ¡Ay, no, que lo mancha! Mejor que lo deje a un lado y luego se lo recogemos, lo mejor sería….

PRIMAVERA: ¡Deja que se limpie, los pañuelos están para ensuciarse!

BÁSIL:( _con dulzura_ )Señoritas…

FLORA: ¿Primavera, por qué tienes siempre que ser tan…?

BÁSIL: ( _crispado_ ) ¡SEÑORAS! _Flora, Fauna y Primavera se vuelven desde el sillón donde han sentado a Fauna para mirarle, sorprendidas._

FLORA: Disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Se ha golpeado usted con algo?

PRIMAVERA: Somos "señoritas".

BÁSIL: ( _las mira con incredulidad_ ) Si no les importa, me gustaría saber por qué se han presentado a estas horas así en mí casa. Y si les importa, a mí me da igual. ¡Díganmelo!

FLORA: ¡Jesús, que ímpetu! Perdone, pero creía que era el mejor detective del mundo ¿no debería saber ya quiénes somos y lo que queremos? Porque si no, nos buscamos otro detective.

BÁSIL: ( _la fulmina con la mirada antes de responder_ ) Son ustedes parientes, al menos políticas, y vienen por la desaparición de un familiar… me parece que de una niña… una adolescente, más bien.

FAUNA: ( _le mira impresionada_ ) Vaya… pues sí que es bueno.

FLORA: En realidad somos hermanas.

BÁSIL: ( _desconfiado_ ) No, no lo creo.

PRIMAVERA: ( _a Flora_ ) Te dije que ese rollo no se lo iba a creer…

FLORA: ( _azorada_ ) Bueno, vale ya… ¿quiere que le digamos que es lo que ocurre? ¡Pues es nuestra sobrina, Aurora, que ha desaparecido! ¡Y no sabemos cómo encontrarla!

FAUNA: Sí, hace ya unas horas… hace ya unas horas que desaparecioooo ( _vuelve a ponerse a llorar otra vez_ ).

FLORA: ¡Ay, Fauna! ( _a Básil_ ) perdónela, es que es muy sensible…

BÁSIL: Sí, ya lo veo…

FLORA: Nuestra sobrina Aurora, sabe usted, tiene dieciséis años, y como todos los adolescentes la cabeza en las nubes. No me malinterprete, nosotras siempre la hemos educado muy bien. Somos una familia tradicional de buenos principios, y como tal ella ha sido siempre una niña muy buena… pero ese novio…

PRIMAVERA: Oigh Flora, vamos ya al grano, siempre quieres hacerte la interesante.

FLORA: ( _ignorando a Primavera_ ) Su novio se llama Felipe, es un chico de familia de bien, claro, pero a nosotras no terminaba de convencernos… y hoy al parecer han salido a una cena… y después de la cena no han vuelto a casa. Hemos llamado a su teléfono varias veces, pero no nos ha contestado. De eso hace ya varias horas. Y no ha vuelto a casa y bueno… bueno, ya sabe… nos preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo….

BÁSIL: ( _con sarcasmo_ ) ¿Algo malo?

FAUNA: ( _llorando desde su butaca_ ) Ssí…

FLORA: Claro. Pero entonces recordé… ¡leí sobre usted en una de esas revistas de personalidades, el Times! ¡El mejor detective de Suburbia! ¡El mayor detective del mundo! ¡Básil!

BÁSIL: ( _con falsa modestia_ ) Sí, sí, exacto, sí, ese soy yo…

FLORA: ( _animada_ ) Y dese cuenta ¡Decidimos acudir a usted, no hubo falta ni pensarlo!

BÁSIL: ( _sarcástico_ ) No, ni lo pensaron…

PRIMAVERA: ( _a Flora, enfadada_ ) Tú lo pensaste…

BÁSIL: Señoras, voy a hacerles una pregunta ¿salen a menudo de su casa? ¿O es la primera vez que lo hacen en muchos años?

FLORA: ( _mira a sus dos compañeras, sorprendida, antes de mirarle a él de nuevo_ ) Pues nno sé… sí que salimos a menudo, ¿sabe? Nosotras… ¡nosotras tenemos mucho recorrido! No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta…

BÁSIL: ( _despiadado_ ) A que parecen salidas de otra época ¿saben? Una persona no se considera desaparecida porque haya faltado de casa unas horas, tiene que pasar al menos un día y ponerse un recurso a la policía, luego acudir a un detective. Pero esto normalmente no hace falta, y menos si la persona en cuestión es solo una niñata consentida adolescente que se ha echado novio y se ha ido a copular con él en cualquier esquina de la ciudad mientras intenta evitar que su familia fascista y rancia siga intentando controlar todas y cada una de las puñeteras cosas que hacen. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, ¿me entiende? Las niñas ya no hacen croché mientras cantan los salmos de la iglesia del barrio…

PRIMAVERA: ( _indignada_ ) ¿Cómo dice?

BÁSIL: Y les voy a decir otra cosa. Algunos, más de los que ustedes piensan, trabajamos. No todos tenemos la maldita suerte de nacer perteneciendo al sexo débil en el seno de una familia rica, donde lo fácil es casarse y esperar a que el marido las mantenga amparándose en las convenciones sociales, o vivir siempre protegidas por el dinero de los padres siendo solteronas empedernidas o viudas empingorotadas. Yo tengo un trabajo muy importante, fundamental para esta ciudad…

PRIMAVERA: ( _burlona_ ) ¿Fundamental?

BÁSIL:… así que márchense y déjenme en paz porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y lo ÚLTIMO que deseo es tener que hacerme cargo además también de sus problemas… vuelvan a sus pisos del barrio de los Arces con sus demás amigas jubiladas y acepten que su sobrinita del alma ha crecido y ya es toda una furcia, y que a partir de ahora van a verla menos y tener que buscarse otro pasatiempo con el que llenar sus totalmente carentes de sentido e inexistentes vidas ¿me entienden? Porque la verdad, jugando a los policías no van a conseguir hacerlo. ¿Me han entendido?

PRIMAVERA: ( _pasando de él_ ) Deje de repetir "entienden".

FLORA: ( _se queda un momento en silencio, con Básil pegado a ella. Luego se aleja y se sienta en uno de los sillones del despacho del detective_ ) Discúlpeme, creo que le hemos alterado. La verdad es que es cierto que se ha hecho bastante tarde…

BÁSIL: ¡Pero…!

FLORA: ( _con frialdad_ ) ¿Quiere tomar un té? ( _saca su varita y dando un toque hace que por la puerta entren varias tazas y una tetera que las va sirviendo. Básil se queda pasmado_ ).

BÁSIL: ( _con la voz entrecortada_ ) Pero… no, no, pero… vaya…. Us… ¡ustedes son de la Estrella Azul!

FLORA: ( _satisfecha_ ) Vaya. Así que sí es un buen detective. No muchos en Suburbia conocen la existencia de nuestro hogar…

PRIMAVERA: Flora, a mí esto no me parece una buena idea…

FLORA: ( _quitándosela de encima_ ) Bueno, bueno, basta. Ya lo decidimos.

PRIMAVERA: ( _enfadada_ ) No, tú lo decidiste.

FLORA: ¿Cómo vas Fauna, necesitas algo? Primavera te trae todo lo que necesites…

 _Primavera va a protestar, pero Básil interviene._

BÁSIL: Señoras, señoras… me preguntaba si no… podría ofrecerles algo más…

FLORA: ( _con desprecio_ ) No se preocupe, nos servimos nosotras solas, ya ve. ¿Puede darnos su atención ahora? Sería importante…

BÁSIL: ( _sonriendo falsamente_ ) sí, señora… totalmente.

FLORA: ( _se acomoda en su asiento y le mira con una sonrisa falsamente dulce. Luego le da un sorbo a su taza de té_ ) Qué bien, me alegro de que por fin nos entendamos.

BÁSIL: ( _da vueltas a su despacho a grandes zancadas, caminando en círculos en torno a ellas_ ) Durante todos los años que llevo viviendo en Suburbia he intentado resolver el apasionante misterio de la Estrella Azul… ¿qué es, quién lo compone? ¿qué poder oculta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la Torre de Suburbia, y los misterios que esta entraña en ella? No lo sé, no sé nada… y aun así he conseguido saber mucho… pero ustedes…

FLORA: ( _bebe nuevamente de su taza_ ) Le diremos lo que quiera. Pero primero Aurora ¿entendido? Ese era el trato.

PRIMAVERA: ( _desconfiada_ ) ¿Lo era?

FLORA: Lo es.

 _Básil se sienta y se queda contemplando a las tres damas. Ellas toman sus tazas tranquilamente, mientras Fauna sigue sollozando a trozos, pero ya algo más calmada. El detective enciende su pipa, pero Flora se la apaga rápidamente._

FLORA: Nuestra salud es delicada, por favor, le ruego que no fume…

BÁSIL: ( _la fulmina con la mirada pero luego decide medir un poco sus palabras_ ) Señoras, yo puedo ayudarlas a encontrar a la niña, pero tienen que saber que eso no las va a servir de nada… porque en primer lugar si está con él… ya saben… no creo que quiera que la encuentren.

PRIMAVERA: ( _cortante_ ) Es que da igual lo que ella quiera. _Tenemos_ que encontrarla.

FLORA: ( _rebuscando en su bolso_ ) Creerá usted, detective Básil, que nosotras somos tres ancianas ingenuas que no saben nada de la vida. En parte quizá tenga razón, pero ya sabe lo que dicen, sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Sé perfectamente a qué se dedica la juventud de hoy en día, lo que me parece una barbaridad y una degeneración. Pero no todas pueden recibir la elevada educación que recibimos nosotras.

BÁSIL: ( _nuevamente con ironía_ ) No, claro…

FLORA: ( _saca de su bolso el Talismán_ ) Pero verá… yo le regalé a Aurora este talismán, hace dieciséis años, el día de su nacimiento. El talismán está unido a ella por un vínculo de vida, un hechizo mágico muy poderoso, que podría indicarnos su estado en todo momento. Si se fija, las aguas que contiene en su interior el talismán se han vuelto púrpuras. Lo cual significa peligro… grave peligro.

BÁSIL: ( _mira el talismán, emocionado_ ) ¿E… en serio?

FLORA: Sí, claro. Es por eso que nos hemos alarmado… y es por eso que necesitamos que la encuentre… ¿lo entiende ahora? Creo que está claro, Básil. Encuéntrela… y nosotras resolveremos todas sus dudas.

PRIMAVERA: Bueno, habla por ti.

FLORA: ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen en la Estrella? No van a hacernos nada, no van a enterarse…

PRIMAVERA: No es por eso, Flora ( _señala a Básil_ ) no me fío de él.

FLORA: ( _con calma_ ) Ya, te entiendo. Bueno, tranquila…

BÁSIL: Señoras… o señoritas. Lo que puedo deducir de todo lo que me han dicho es que ella ha ido a una fiesta con ese chico, Felipe…

FLORA: ( _asombrada_ ) ¡Que buena memoria tiene!

BÁSIL:… y que él se ha escapado con ella, y ahora puede que la esté haciendo sufrir. Quizás la está obligando a hacer algo que ella no desea. O tal vez los dos se encuentran en un apuro, han podido ir a esconderse al lugar equivocado…

FLORA: Yo estoy segura de que es ese chico… a mí nunca me gustó…

PRIMAVERA: ¡Si fuiste tú quien quiso que saliera con ella!

FAUNA: Sí Fflora… hics… eso es vverdad…

FLORA: ( _indiferente_ ) Pero él luego cambió. Se comportaba de un modo extraño estas últimas semanas, contestando a su padre, y hecho un haragán… impresentable…

BÁSIL: ( _vuelve a encenderse la pipa, y Flora se la vuelve a apagar_ ) Deduzco… que saben dónde vive ese chico… y ya han buscado allí.

FLORA: ( _asintiendo_ ) Venimos de allí.

BÁSIL: Ya… y díganme… ¿la fiesta de ellos era en algún Club de Campo? ¿El de Almenas Blancas, puede ser?

FLORA: ( _contenta_ ) Es usted realmente impresionante, detective.

PRIMAVERA: ( _impresionada_ ) El de Almenas Blancas, sí.

BÁSIL: Lo he deducido por ustedes… ¿saben? porque… Bueno, da igual. Felipe debe de venir de una buena familia, y deduzco que tanto ella como él son chicos atractivos, posiblemente populares entre sus compañeros.

FAUNA: Mmire, tenga… una foto… ¿es una buena pista?

BÁSIL: Sí, más o menos…

FLORA: ( _conmovida_ ) ¿Verdad que es una niña bien guapa? Ya es toda una mujer…

FAUNA: Una nniña preciosa…

FLORA: Bueno más bien una mujer, Fauna. Ya tiene dieciséis años…

BÁSIL: Ambos montaban a caballo, de hecho él debe de haber ganado algún concurso, es montador de un purasangre y también practica fútbol y levantamiento de pesas…

FLORA: ( _asombrada_ ) ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?

PRIMAVERA: ¿Y sabe dónde está?

 _Él las hace callar mientras continua examinando la foto haciendo sus deducciones en voz alta._

BÁSIL: Los de detrás son los amigos de Felipe, mientras que una amiga de la chica es quien está tomando la fotografía. Supongo que si iban al Club de Campo Almenas Blancas estarían cerca del parque lineal, lo que significa que pudieron marcharse a cualquier sitio de los barrios cercanos, a dónde él se la haya llevado. Díganme… ¿Aurora llevaba algo de valor a esa fiesta, joyas o algo así?

FAUNA: El collar… dde la abuela Petunia…

FLORA: ¡Fauna! ( _susurrando_ ) Que ese collar es valioso…

PRIMAVERA: ¿Cree que han podido atracarles, detective?

BÁSIL: Es una de las posibilidades, claro… la otra es por supuesto como ya les dije que ella esté con él, en algún sitio. Un motel, o alguna discoteca…

FLORA: _(escandalizada_ ) ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni hablar de eso!

BÁSIL: Pero creo que la solución es otra… ¡sí, claro! Muy sencillo. Cerca del parque lineal está el linde con el Bosque de los Cien Acres… para dos jinetes amantes de la naturaleza y con la cabeza llena de pájaros como ellos no ha podido ser difícil irse a meterse en el bosque en busca de un nidito de amor.

FLORA: ( _niega con la cabeza lentamente, conmocionada_ ) No es posible…

BÁSIL: Pues yo estoy seguro de que sí… miren la foto. Las flores en el cabello de su hija…

FLORA: Eso no prueba…

BÁSIL: Soy detective, señora maga, conozco la condición humana. ¿Sabe a cuántas jovencitas de estas he tenido que desenterrar de fosas cavadas en el bosque?

FAUNA: ¿Ffosas? ( _una vez más rompe a llorar_ )

PRIMAVERA: ( _con reproche_ ) Creo que deduces demasiado tú solito…

BÁSIL: Bueno yo… sí, está bien, les concedo eso… ella está con él, no hay pruebas de que la haya hecho nada malo ( _mira la fotografía de nuevo_ ) es solo que… no sé…

PRIMAVERA: ( _extrañada_ ) ¿Qué ocurre?

FLORA: ¿Sabe ya dónde está mi sobrina?

BÁSIL: ( _hablando para sí_ ) Es raro… es que… es como si él… no sé… es un chico raro…

FLORA: Yo siempre lo dije. ( _Primavera va a hablar, pero ella la corta_ ) ¡No me digas nada!

BÁSIL: Si me indican en un plano en que zona de Almenas Blancas era exactamente la fiesta, creo que puedo encontrarles antes de que… antes de que amanezca… ¿me hacen el favor? Acérquenme uno de esos mapas.

FLORA: ( _sacando su varita otra vez_ ) No hace falta. Mire… ( _en el aire hace aparecer un mapa incorpóreo de la ciudad, acercándolo al Club de Campo)_ es allí… en el área de jóvenes…

BÁSIL: ( _poniéndose su gabardina_ ) Muy bien, excelente… están en la entrada este del bosque… seguramente cerca del río ( _indicándoles la puerta_ ) ¿hacen el favor de acompañarme?

FLORA: ( _se levantada y luego junto a Primavera ayuda a levantarse a la desbordada Fauna_ ) Tenemos el coche aparcado en un garaje… podemos llevarle.

BÁSIL: No, no hace falta… iremos en el mío. ¡Vamos!

 _Flora y Fauna salen, siguiendo a Básil. Primavera se queda un momento más en el despacho, mirando con recelo la habitación. Básil la mira, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para instarla a seguirle, y finalmente Primavera se va detrás de él._

 _Las luces se apagan. Termina la primera escena._

* * *

 _Segunda escena. Un lujoso bar, con bailarinas vestidas con poca ropa metidas en jaulas, y en la solitaria barra Scar tomando una delicada copa de Brandy mientras lee un periódico virtual. Entran Humberto y Felipe, seguidos de un enorme gorila. El gorila les señala a Scar y luego se aparta rápidamente sin decir nada._

SCAR: ( _pliega sus gafas de lectura mientras se gira hacia los recién llegados_ ) Gracias, Bongo. Caballeros, buenas tardes.

HUMBERTO: Nunca me ha hecho gracia esa broma. ( _Se sienta, luego señala a Felipe_ ) Mi hijo, Felipe.

 _Felipe hace una educada inclinación de cabeza y luego estrecha la mano de Scar._

SCAR: Es un placer conocerte hijo… tu padre me ha dicho que eres un poco travieso…

HUMBERTO: ( _tose, enojado_ )

SCAR: Bueno, pero todos lo somos un poco ¿no? Siéntate, te invitaré a una copa. Un chico como tú ya habrá probado algo de alcohol…

FELIPE: ( _azorado_ ) Sí, claro…

SCAR: Muy bien… ( _mira al hombre mayor_ ) Humberto… ¿otro brandy?

HUMBERTO: No debería… pero está bien.

SCAR: Ay Humberto, esa tensión hay que cuidársela… que no se nos olvide, no… ¿Qué tal tu esposa? ¿Sigue con ese dolor de cuello?

HUMBERTO: ( _mientras el barman le sirve su copa_ ) No, gracias al cielo… si no, vendría aquí por un pleito de divorcio… pero se le ha pasado, al menos de momento… ¿qué tal Zira?

SCAR: Oh, lo dejamos… me pilló con aquella guepardo… no fue agradable pero me la tenía que quitar de encima de alguna forma, ya sabes…

HUMBERTO: Me imagino… a veces es complicado…

SCAR: Y que lo digas… pero cree mi verdad cuando digo que la soltería es la mejor manera de vivir… es como un buffete… puedes probar todo tipo de cosas… ( _se relame mientras bebe de su copa_ ).

HUMBERTO: Sí, ya lo veo… ( _se queda observando a las chicas que bailan en las jaulas. Su hijo se ha acercado a ellas, como hipnotizado_ ) ¿cuánto cobran?

SCAR: ( _malicioso_ ) Huuuumberto… ¿no estarás pensando en volver a las andadas? Esta vez no voy a poder salvarte convenciéndoles de que tus amigas ya tenían los dieciocho años…

HUMBERTO: ( _enfadado_ ) Nunca hubo juicio Scar… nunca hizo falta…

SCAR: Sí, claro, gracias a mí… pero bueno… bebe, bebe… es el mejor que tienen…

HUMBERTO: ( _dando un buen trago_ ) Ya veo… hostia, que bueno…

SCAR: Ya te lo he dicho.

 _Felipe se acerca lentamente a las jaulas de las bailarinas. Sus ojos emiten un destello extraño, como una luz verde. Las ve bailar pero la imagen se deforma en sus ojos. Extiende la mano hacia una de las bailarinas, una tigresa vestida con ajustadas mayas negras, cuando esta se aparta, asustada. Felipe comienza a toser, frenético._

HUMBERTO: ( _preocupado_ ) ¿Felipe? ¿Hijo, estás bien?

SCAR: Vaya, que curioso…

FELIPE: Cof, cof… papá… cof, coff… ( _se inclina un poco, hasta recuperarse. Los ojos le lagrimean, y se le ve humillado_ ) papá… ¿podríamos… hablar de eso?

HUMBERTO: ( _extrañado_ ) Sí, claro… bueno… ven aquí…

SCAR: Claro Humberto, para eso habéis venido… perdona a tu padre, hijo, es que teníamos que ponernos al día. Muchas batallitas juntos…

HUMBERTO: Sí… muchas…

SCAR: ( _se sirve otra copa_ ) Pero veamos… un caso difícil este… de los que a mí me gustan. Un chico de buena familia, y una chica, también. Pero ocurre un incidente que… un lamentable incidente… aún así hicisteis bien en mover el cuerpo hasta Sherwood… esa fue una buena jugada. Me quito el sombrero.

HUMBERTO: ( _mira a Felipe, asustado, y luego a Scar_ ) De eso quería hablarte… nosotros no movimos ese cuerpo… cuando te llamé ayer te dije que creía que estaba en el río… porque es dónde Felipe la vio desparecer… pero… hoy ha llamado la policía… ella estaba a más de treinta kilómetros. ¡Treinta kilómetros, Scar, por amor de Dios!

SCAR: ( _asqueado_ ) ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás intentando gastarme algún tipo de broma?

HUMBERTO: ¡No!

FELIPE: ( _preocupado_ ) Seguro que aquí… ¿no nos escuchan?

SCAR: ( _con calma_ ) El barman es sordo desde hace años, y esas fulanas no se enteran de nada. Si quieres puedes irte un rato con unas cuántas, pero intenta no matarlas.

HUMBERTO: ( _enfadado_ ) ¡Scar! ( _obliga a su hijo a sentarse_ ) Te vas a quedar aquí. Esto es responsabilidad tuya, así que lo arreglarás tú mismo.

FELIPE: ¡No es mi culpa! ( _se tranquiliza un poco_ ) Ella… ella se asustó… pero ya habíamos… ya nos habíamos… le entró el pánico después…

SCAR: ¿Ya habíais follado? Eso es malo… si encuentran restos de tu ADN en ella el asunto se nos va a complicar.

HUMBERTO: ( _esperanzado_ ) Tú podrías arreglarlo… ¿no Scar? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

SCAR: ( _se mira las garras distraídamente_ ) Quiero… el doble…

HUMBERTO: ¿Cómo?

SCAR: ( _con impaciencia_ ) Vamos Humberto, el chico la tiene cruda y lo sabes. La familia de esa niña está pagando a los mejores abogados y tienen a Básil ¡Básil, Humberto, el de la calle Baker! ¿Crees que lo tengo fácil? Tengo mucho trabajo… no eres mi único cliente… y las cosas se me están complicando.

FELIPE: ( _con voz extrañamente grave_ ) Esos mafiosos podrían matarte…

SCAR: ( _tras un breve e incómodo silencio_ ) ¿Cómo dices?

 _Felipe no responde, y bebe de la botella de Brandy. Humberto le mira preocupado._

HUMBERTO: Tú ganas, pagaré lo que quieras. Pero tienes que garantizarme que vas a conseguir que la sentencia deje claro que mi hijo y esa zorra no tenían nada que ver. Nada en absoluto ¿me entiendes?

SCAR: Eran pareja, eso ya es un hecho consumado.

HUMBERTO: Me refiero al crimen…

SCAR: Ya, te expresas mal entonces. Puedo conseguirlo pero… Básil sigue siendo un problema. Va a querer hablar contigo… y con el chico, claro. Tenéis derecho a no responderle, pero lo mejor es ir preparando la coartada. Vais a tener que memorizaros hasta el último detalle de la misma ¿me entiendes?

HUMBERTO: ( _se seca el sudor de la gruesa frente_ ) Sí, claro, claro…

SCAR: Y luego queda el asunto del cuerpo. Si cayó al río en el Bosque de los Cien Acres… ¿quién lo movió hasta la mansión de Juan, en el barrio de Sherwood? Esto nos plantea un montón de problemas…

HUMBERTO: Cierto…

SCAR: Aunque también una posible solución… si alegamos que Juan secuestró a la chica y se la llevó por cualquier motivo, Felipe quedaría fuera del juego. Y Juan está muerto, no puede defenderse. Tampoco su secretario ni su jefe de personal…

HUMBERTO: ( _curioso_ )¿Sabes cómo murió? Los periódicos no dicen nada…

SCAR: ( _dándose aires_ ) Lo que yo sepa te es irrelevante. Lo importante es que el chico no salga de casa por unas semanas… tendré que prepararlo todo. No será difícil, pero antes quiero que me firmes esa transferencia.

HUMBERTO: ( _tras beber nuevamente_ ) Está bien, está bien, será el doble… ¡pero espero los mejores resultados!

 _Scar suelta un leve gruñido de león mientras se acerca más a Humberto y le sonríe enseñándole los dientes. Humberto no se deja achantar, aunque está claro que le impone respeto._

SCAR: Conmigo siempre vas a tener los mejores resultados. Confía en mí. Bueno, si eso es todo, deberíamos ir pensando en marchar… yo tengo otra reunión a las dos…

HUMBERTO: Muy bien… ( _se levanta y le estrecha la mano a Scar_ ) es como siempre un placer.

SCAR: ( _dramático_ )Y ojalá pudiera decir yo lo mismo… pero esperad un momento. Antes tengo que preguntarte algo, hijo…

FELIPE: ( _sorprendido_ ) ¿A mí?

SCAR: Sí, a ti. No tengas miedo, no muerdo ( _pasa su brazo por la espalda del chico_ ) mi pregunta es… ¿por qué lo hiciste? Por qué la mataste, vamos…

FELIPE: Yo no la maté…

SCAR: Vamos, no voy a engañarte hijo… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, vamos…

FELIPE: Yo no… no…

SCAR: Vamos hijo…

HUMBERTO: Respóndele Felipe. Yo también quiero escucharlo.

FELIPE: Yo…

SCAR: ¿Sí?

FELIPE: No lo sé… sentí… fue accidental pero… no me sentí mal… todo lo contrario…

 _Scar mira atentamente a Felipe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego asiente lentamente._

SCAR: Muy bien… entonces _ciao_ …

 _Felipe y Humberto se van a parte, dejando a Scar._

FELIPE: Padre…

HUMBERTO: Silencio. Ya hablaremos mañana. Vamos.

 _Se alejan sin decir nada más. Nuevamente las luces se apagan. Termina la segunda escena._

* * *

 _Cambio de escenario. Básil está de nuevo en su despacho, pero las cosas han cambiado: hay nieve en la ventana, y una mesa de té colocada en medio de la sala, donde Flora, Fauna y Primavera están sentadas mientras conversan con Básil, que de pie a un lado, escribe rápidamente anotaciones en un diario._

BÁSIL: ¿Cuántos miembros componen el consejo?

FLORA: ( _mojando sus galletas en un chocolate_ ) Siete exactamente. El número no puede variar, porque siete es el número mágico. Actualmente no estamos muy satisfechas con la nueva dirección.

FAUNA: ( _sorprendida_ ) ¿Ah no?

FLORA: No Fauna. Ya te lo dije…

FAUNA: Yo creía que Chesire nos caía bien…

PRIMAVERA: ¡Fauna! No des nombres…

FAUNA: Perdón… pero si no los conoce…

BÁSIL: Al tal Chesire no, desde luego. Pero hay un par de deducciones que puedo sacar de todo esto. Deducciones interesantes.

FLORA: ( _moja otra galleta_ ) Ya claro Básil, y me alegro mucho por usted, pero nuestro acuerdo no era ese. Ahora debe usted continuar con su trabajo… ¡y no creo que pueda hacerlo en un despacho tan desordenado.

BÁSIL: (suspirando) Ya hemos hablado de esto… mi desorden está ordenado, Flora.

FLORA: No sé, no sé… creo que le hace falta una mano femenina ¿no os parece?

FAUNA: Oh, sí… ¿no tiene novia, señor Básil?

BÁSIL: Pues nno… sí, esto… ¡no es de su incumbencia, Fauna, por favor!

FLORA: No importa si es un hombre, nosotras no vamos a juzgarlo. Pero siempre es mejor que sea un hombre y una mujer.

PRIMAVERA: ( _cansada_ ) Ya empezamos…

FAUNA: A lo mejor podríamos hacerle un hechizo para el desorden… o para encontrar apreja.

FLORA: ¡Oh, sí! Los tenemos, los tenemos ( _levanta su varita_ )

BÁSIL: ( _le quita la varita, molesto_ ) ¡Bueno es suficiente! Como usted ha dicho ¿podemos centrarnos en el caso ya?

FLORA: De acuerdo, de acuerdo… perdone. ( _Chasqueando los dedos, su varita vuelve a aparecer en ellos, con lo que deja a Básil muy sorprendido_ ) Verá. Han vuelto a aplazar la siguiente sesión para el mes que viene… nosotras tememos que Scar haya comprado al juez.

PRIMAVERA: Porque es obvio que lo ha comprado.

FAUNA: Ese Scar me pone… es muy, muy malo… ¡es que es, uuuuuffff! ¡si yo pudiera…!

FLORA: Bueno, bueno, tranquila… que ya sabemos cómo te puedes poner…

FAUNA: ( _tímida_ ) Lo siento… me he pasado…

PRIMAVERA: ¿Vas a hacer algo o no, detective?

BÁSIL: ( _pendiente de sus anotaciones sobre la Estrella_ ) ¿Hum? Sí, claro… a ver… ¿qué llevamos hasta ahora?

FLORA: Movieron el cuerpo de un bosque al otro… Scar seguramente utilizó a sus contactos de la mafia para que la llevasen a la casa de Juan…

BÁSIL: La ropa de la chica ya debieron de quemarla toda en el Bosque de los Cien Acres. Aunque ese chico tan tonto se dejó una cosita…

PRIMAVERA: El collar de la tía Petunia.

BÁSIL: El collar, exacto ( _señala una foto del collar_ ) esta es la mejor baza que jugamos contra Scar, y él lo sabe. A parte de los testigos que les vieron salir a los dos de la fiesta del Club de Campo… un pequeño rompecabezas, difícil para un magistrado tan torpe como el juez Dimsdile, pero yo soy un profesional. El chico mató a Aurora tras la violación (de ahí los restos de esperma encontrados en su cuerpo) y luego entró en pánico y llamó a Scar, que debía de saber que Juan iba a morir esa noche, y para sacar balones fuera ordenó a sus hombres llevar el cuerpo de la chica allí. Un muerto no se puede defender, y Juan era un criminal abyecto, lo que hace que el juez crea la versión de que fue él quien la secuestró secuestró simplemente por mero placer.

FAUNA: ( _comienza a llorar_ )

PRIMAVERA: ¿Fauna? ¡Ay, no! ( _se levanta para abrazarla_ ) .

BÁSIL: ¿Pero… qué le pasa?

FLORA: ( _fría_ ) ¿Usted qué cree?

BÁSIL: Pues…

FAUNA: Lo siento, lo siento… snif… es que solo han pasado tres meses y yo… iiiiiih… no puedo acostumbrarme… mi pobre nniña… iiih…

BÁSIL: ( _escandalizado_ ) ¿Solo tres meses? ¿Es que le parece poco?

PRIMAVERA: Cállate.

FAUNA: Básil, es usted un insensible. ¿Se le olvida que somos tres señoritas, que no estamos habituadas a esa jerga ofensiva y catrera que usted utiliza?

BÁSIL: ( _asombrado_ ) Pero bueno, pero… ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

FLORA: ¡ _Violación_ , _esperma_! ¿Con quién se cree que está usted hablando? ¡No somos sus amigotes del bar de la policía!

BÁSIL: En primer lugar yo no soy policía ni tengo amigos, y en segundo lugar esos son términos asertivos totalmente válidos que…

FLORA: ¡Nuestra sobrina significaba todo para nosotras! ¡Todo! ¿Usted lo entiende? Y ahora habla de ella como si fuera… como si fuera…

FAUNA: ( _sollozando_ ) ¡Una maceta!

FLORA: ¡Una maceta, eso mismo! Como si fuera una vulgar maceta caída de un portal, rota, hecha añicos… yo puedo soportarlo, y Primavera también, pero Fauna es muy sensible y se le escucha a usted hablarnos así del caso pues… pues es normal que se sulfure. Piense que no ha pasado tanto tiempo y… ( _comienza a ponerse roja_ ) y nuestra Aurora… nosotras la echamos mucho de mmenos…

BÁSIL: ( _pone los ojos en blanco_ ) Venga ya…

FLORA: ( _tratando de disimular las lágrimas_ ) ¡No se ría! No se ría Básil, ppor favor… intento… intentamos…

BÁSIL: ( _impaciente_ ) Si no me río, escuche…

FLORA: ( _con exagerada gravedad_ ) Mire Básil… entiendo que a usted esto le afecte de este modo, es comprensible, yo también me siento así, pero tiene que entender que no podemos salvarla ya… solo espero… que encontremos al asesino… sé que para usted es difícil también…

BÁSIL: ( _incrédulo_ ) ¿Para mí?

FLORA: Claro… ( _conciliadora_ ) si es que es usted muy joven ( _se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza_ ) le agradecemos mucho su ayuda, Básil, pero no se deje llevar por la ira, no es una buena amiga. Además nosotras no queremos venganza, solo justicia.

BÁSIL: Pero… pero… ( _suspira profundamente antes de atreverse a volver a hablar_ ) muy bien. ¿Les importa que siga con el caso? ¿O quieren decir algo más….?

FLORA: ( _dramática_ ) No… siga….

FAUNA: Ssí, perdone… snif…

BÁSIL: De acuerdo… vale, está bien ( _termina de serenarse, exasperado por la actitud de las tres mujeres_ ) Scar ha impugnado la prueba del collar argumentando que podrían haberlo robado del cadáver de Aurora en Sherwood y haber terminado en cualquier otra parte. Pero su argumento no se sostiene, y el jurado lo sabe. En cuanto al… al cuerpo, hay signos de violencia en él, además del balazo recibido tiene las piernas rotas, lo que… ( _mira a Fauna con precaución_ ) bueno, ya me entienden. A dónde quiero llegar es a que nos falta conseguir el arma del crimen. Por desgracia en estos momentos ya no sirve de nada, porque Scar se habrá deshecho de ella. Lo que no me cuadra es que el arma que la mató no fue una pistola normal, quiero decir, no una que ese chico podría conseguir… parece más bien una de las armas de los sicarios del Príncipe… lo que hace que quiera darle otra vuelta a todo esto…

FLORA: Un momento, ¿qué insinúa? ¿Qué a mi sobrina la mató ese mafioso y no Felipe? ¿No me irá a negar que ese chico es culpable?

BÁSIL: No, no, él es culpable, estoy seguro. Sé reconocer a uno cuando le veo, y está claro que sí….

PRIMAVERA: Recordad el interrogatorio del jueves…

BÁSIL: Sí, es verdad. Pero no sé… aquí hay algo que no encaja… ella no es el único cuerpo que han encontrado muerto en la mansión de Juan esa noche ¿saben? Varios cadáveres más que en apariencia no tenían ninguna relación entre sí fueron encontrados: el de una mujer embrazada llamada Chicha, un viejo tabernero de la zona roja con antecedentes, John Silver y… y un amigo personal mío… el doctor Dawson.

PRIMAVERA: ¿Cómo?

BÁSIL: ( _abatido_ ) Así es… ya les comenté que había sufrido una pérdida personal importante. Se trataba de él…

FLORA: Vaya, lo siento muchísimo.

BÁSIL: ( _recomponiéndose, aunque se ve afectado_ ) Sí, bueno… centrémonos en lo importante.

 _Primavera mira a Básil, curiosa._

BÁSIL: Este misterio resulta apasionante por su multiplicidad de pistas… señoritas, si bien creía que su caso no era más que otra vulgar violación de las habituales en esta ciudad, parece haber llegado a algo mucho más profundo… e interesante.

PRIMAVERA: ¿Te parece vulgar que te violen?

FLORA: Primavera, déjale hablar.

PRIMAVERA: ( _molesta_ ) ¡Pero…!

BÁSIL: Por un lado, está la chica. Su caso es simple y está bien claro: en algún momento de aquella fatídica noche Felipe la violó en el Bosque de los Cien Acres y luego ella perdió el collar y cayó al río. Pero luego tenemos que fue encontrada a kilómetros de allí, en la casa de un mafioso donde había otros cadáveres muertos en apariencia sin relación entre sí ¿es algún tipo de juego, algún mensaje? Las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de Juan han sido vaciadas, y según me explicó a mí un agente de policía se las llevó un tal Febo, capitán del cuerpo que sin embargo se ha dado por muerto tras meses desaparecido… He estado investigando a Febo y está claro que cubría las operaciones criminales de Juan y algunos mafiosos más, lo que significa que estaba comprado por la mafia… esto nos lleva nuevamente al cadáver… al cuerpo de su sobrina ¿qué pintaba ella en todo esto? ¿Por qué acabó allí?

PRIMAVERA: ( _concentrada_ ) A lo mejor no pintaba… nada… a lo mejor fue cuestión de… azar…

BÁSIL: ¿Azar? ¿Qué aparezca muerta en la mansión de Juan el mismo día en que él y sus principales lugartenientes fueron asesinados? No lo veo claro… la teoría más fiable es efectivamente que Felipe la vio… la agrediera en los Cien Acres y luego se llevase el cuerpo a Sherwood. No veo el motivo… pero es lo único que me parece factible.

FLORA: Tiene razón.

FAUNA: Seguramente…

PRIMAVERA: ( _lentamente_ ) En realidad… no importa nada de eso…

BÁSIL: ¿Ah, no?

PRIMAVERA: No… lo que está claro es que él es culpable… y si no lo demostramos pronto el juez concluirá el caso… tenemos que hacer algo…

BÁSIL: Bueno ustedes saben hacer magia, podrían echarme una mano.

PRIMAVERA: Necesitamos una prueba concluyente… que ese león no pueda refutar.

BÁSIL: ( _tras un momento de reflexión_ ) Sí, tienen razón. Naturalmente yo ya había pensado en eso… y he tenido una idea.

FLORA: ¿Y cuál es, Básil?

BÁSIL: Tengo que conseguir entrar en la casa de Humberto… si lo hago, estoy seguro de que conseguiré algo.

FLORA: ¿Cómo qué? ¿Piensa que ese niño va a tener bajo la almohada el arma con la que la disparó?

FAUNA: ¡Flora!

BÁSIL: No, no lo pienso. Pero Humberto y Scar preparan las sesiones en la casa de él. Así que puede que consiga algo… y no tenemos nada mejor. Un mínimo detalle, una mínima prueba o una grabación de ellos hablando podría demostrarlo y entonces el juez tendría que posponer la sentencia.

FLORA: ¿Y usted podría hacerlo?

BÁSIL: Pues claro. No necesito su magia para colarme en casa de alguien, por muy vigilada que esté. Soy un profesional.

PRIMAVERA: ( _preocupada_ ) Su casa está muy bien protegida, y ahora más aún Básil… si te pilla..

BÁSIL: ( _convencido_ ) No lo hará, confíen en mí. Me colaré mañana mismo.

FLORA: ¿Lo… lo dice en serio?

BÁSIL: Sí. Esta noche debo ocuparme de un par de asuntos… estoy esperando la respuesta de un contacto… voy detrás de algo muy importante y… bueno, no les incumbe.

FAUNA: ¿Ya has pillado a ese Ratingan?

BÁSIL: ( _enfadado_ ) ¡Fauna! ¿Cómo… cómo…?

FLORA: Es Rátigan Fauna, lo has dicho mal.

BÁSIL: ¡Habéis estado leyendo mis archivos!

FLORA: Básil por favor, no grite. Además, trátenos de usted, se lo tengo dicho…

BÁSIL: ( _ríe histéricamente_ ) Oh no… no me vengas con tus tonterías ahora… ¡habéis puesto en peligro mi investigación! ¿sabéis cuánto tiempo le he dedicado a ella?

PRIMAVERA: Pues no…

FLORA: Vamos Básil tampoco hay que hacer un drama por ello… esa investigación no es nada comparada con la de Aurora. Su tal Rátigan está claro que es un mafioso, no tiene que demostrar nada.

BÁSIL: ¡Para empezar tengo que encontrarle! ¡Y ya estoy muy cerca de hacerlo!

PRIMAVERA: ¿Vas a apresar a Rátigan?

FAUNA: ( _asustada_ ) Eso es muy peligroso…

BÁSIL: Llevo años esperando a que dé un paso en falso, años tras sus pestilentes huellas de rata. Y hoy por fin lo ha hecho: va a dar un golpe especial… estoy seguro… y si se arriesga mucho, le tendré.

FLORA: Bueno me alegro mucho por usted y su amigo, pero nos estamos desviando del tema ¿qué piensa hacer entonces, Básil?

BÁSIL: ( _tras pensarlo un segundo_ ) Esta noche tengo trabajo… pero mañana mismo me pondré a ello. Necesito un plano aproximado de la casa de Humberto… con una fotografía satélite me es suficiente.

PRIMAVERA: ( _saca su interfono_ ) Mírala aquí.

BÁSIL: No hace falta, tranquila. En cualquier caso lo que me preocupa ahora es su seguridad.

PRIMAVERA: ¿A qué te refieres?

FLORA: ¿La nuestra?

BÁSIL: Humberto es un hombre sin escrúpulos, y mejor no hablar de Scar. No me extrañaría nada que intentasen quitarse de en medio a las demandantes y que pareciera todo un accidente.

FAUNA: ¿En serio?

FLORA: Por favor…

PRIMAVERA: ( _saca su varita, desafiante_ ) Que lo intenten…

BÁSIL: Lo digo en serio señoritas, deben ir con cuidado… sé que saben sacar un conejo de una chistera, pero de verdad que es peligroso.

PRIMAVERA: ¿Te preocupas por nosotras? Eso es nuevo.

FLORA: Básil no se preocupe. Créame, estamos más que capacitadas para enfrentarnos a un letrado que se traga bolas de pelo. No somos unas cualquieras…

BÁSIL: No, ya lo sé, pero no quiero que subestimen a Scar… no quiero que se metan en problemas.

FLORA: ( _dulce_ ) Gracias por preocuparse de nosotras Básil… ¡pero debería hacerlo por usted mismo! ¿quiere que le acompañemos esta noche, a su fiesta criminal? ¡Podemos ayudarle con nuestra magia!

BÁSIL: No, no hace falta… en realidad lo que podrían hacer es decirme dónde se encuentra exactamente el escondite de la Estrella…

FLORA: ( _riendo_ ) Desgraciadamente eso no podemos hacerlo. Pero… Básil…

BÁSIL: ¿Si?

FLORA: ( _sincera_ ) Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras… sin usted no habríamos llegado tan lejos. Es… un buen hombre después de todo.

BÁSIL: Roedor, señora ( _hace una educada reverencia_ ) pero bueno… creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. _Quid pro quo_ , ¿recuerda?

FLORA: ( _asintiendo_ ) Pues claro… bueno Básil… nosotras debemos asistir a una reunión… importante. Así que si no le importa nos vamos ya.

BÁSIL: No, claro… ¿les ha gustado el té?

FLORA: Muy bueno ¿cómo lo prepara?

BÁSIL: El secreto está en el tiempo de infusión.

PRIMAVERA: Naturalmente… ( _coge sus abrigos del perchero del despacho_ ) ten Fauna…

FAUNA: Muchas gracias por todo señor Básil… es usted un buen hombre.

BÁSIL: No, en realidad no, señorita Fauna. Pero de vez en cuando hago algo bueno.

FAUNA: ( _risueña_ ) Bribón…

FLORA: Bueno, vámonos ya que no quiero que me cobren otra hora… Básil… mañana le llamo.

BÁSIL: Muy bien… estooo… ¿podría hacerle una pregunta más?

FLORA: ( _amable, pero firme_ ) Si tiene que ver con la Estrella Azul, no. Ya le he revelado más de lo que debería… me queda un último dato… pero para ese esperaré a que el juicio haya acabado.

BÁSIL: Está bien… usted gana.

FAUNA: ( _asomada a la calle_ ) Vaya, parece que ha empezado a llover (con un gesto de su varita, esta detiene las aguas como un paraguas invisible).

BÁSIL: ( _asombrado_ ) No… vaya… nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

 _Flora y Fauna van hacia la calle, pero Primavera permanece en el despacho por un momento._

PRIMAVERA: Tú tampoco dejarás de sorprenderme a mí.

BÁSIL: ¿Y eso a qué viene?

PRIMAVERA: Lo sabes.

BÁSIL: En realidad… no.

PRIMAVERA: Puedes deducirlo. Te diré solo una palabra. Arendelle.

BÁSIL: ( _no se inmuta, aunque se nota que le ha pillado_ ) ¿Cómo lo has…?

PRIMAVERA: Ayer por la noche fui a la casa que tengo allí, donde vive mi madre. Su hermana me contó que un roedor había estado haciendo preguntas sobre la Estrella Azul. Con saber que habías estado ya me habría sido suficiente.

BÁSIL: Nno… no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

PRIMAVERA: ¿No? Pues yo creo que está claro ( _se cruza de brazos_ ) Básil. Nosotras hemos depositado nuestra confianza en ti. Si sigues en esto nos meterás en un lío.

BÁSIL: ( _con enfado_ ) El trato fue ese. Vosotras me dabais información a cambio de mi ayuda. Y ya he sido bastante negligente al respecto, he hecho más de lo que me correspondía.

PRIMAVERA: Tienes razón. Pero déjame que te haga una pregunta. Conociendo como conoces ahora a Aurora… y lo que significaba para nosotras… y como debió de morir… ¿no habrías aceptado nunca el caso? Aunque no te hubiéramos dado nada a cambio.

 _Hay unos segundos de silencio. Básil abre y cierra la boca varias veces, mientras intenta pensar una contestación._

BÁSIL: Nno… no. No lo habría aceptado.

PRIMAVERA: ( _asiente lentamente_ ) Creo que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

BÁSIL: ( _ríe forzadamente_ ) Por favor, claro que no.

PRIMAVERA: Yo creo que sí lo habrías hecho. E incluso más. Como Flora… como yo.

BÁSIL: Ya se lo he dicho a Fauna, en absoluto habría hecho algo así.

PRIMAVERA: ( _muy seria_ ) Pues yo creo que te equivocas. Y por eso te pido que no sigas investigando esto. Es muy peligroso.

BÁSIL: A mí no me asusta el peligro.

PRIMAVERA: La Estrella Azul guarda codiciosamente sus secretos. Y no sigue el código de ética que nosotras tenemos. Las cosas que te ha contado Flora… apenas rozan la superficie.

BÁSIL: ( _divertido_ ) ¿Y crees que con eso vas a conseguir disuadirme? ( _acercándose a ella_ ) eso solo me da más apetito. Quiero saber…

PRIMAVERA: ( _soportando la cercanía del ratón_ ) Por favor, no… no lo hagas Básil.

 _Básil la mira fijamente, estudiándola. Permanecen así pegados durante unos segundos. Finalmente él se aleja, mirándola con superioridad._

BÁSIL: Demostraré la culpabilidad de ese chico. Y él y su padre irán a la cárcel. Se hará justicia. Te lo prometo.

PRIMAVERA: ( _asintiendo_ ) Gra… gracias.

BÁSIL: Lo que pase después… eso ya es problema mío…

PRIMAVERA: Muy bien… pues sea. ( _Alzando su varita toca la frente de Básil y esta brilla con fuerza. Básil se queda paralizado y durante unos segundos cierra los ojos, mientras la cálida luz brilla en el interior de su cabeza. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, parece atontado. Primavera le sonríe_ ) ¿Entonces te llamamos mañana?

BÁSIL: ( _confuso_ ) Sí, sí… claro…

PRIMAVERA: Muy bien… ( _cierra la puerta y recorre la calle hasta el autovolante, donde Flora y Fauna ya están sentadas, esperando. Flora la pita y Primavera se mete en el coche, evitando que entre mucha agua de la lluvia_ ) ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Que prisas!

FLORA: ¿Lo has hecho?

PRIMAVERA: ( _quitándose el abrigo_ ) Sí, sí…

FLORA: ¿Qué te ha dicho está vez?

PRIMAVERA: Nada…

 _Flora arranca y el autovolante deja la calle Baker para introducirse entre los muchos coches que sobrevuelan la oscura ciudad. Hay muy pocas luces._

FLORA:( _espiando a Primavera por el retrovisor_ ) No, en serio… ¿qué te ha dicho?

PRIMAVERA: ( _suspirando_ ) Lo mismo que las otras veces… sospecha cosas, pero he alterado los recuerdos, así que no puede entender nada.

FLORA: Pero lo de Arendelle.

PRIMAVERA: Es muy listo, ya lo sabes.

FAUNA: ¿Incluso con la memoria alterada fue capaz de encontrar el templo del norte? ¡Es increíble!

FLORA: Lo que es increíble es que hayáis podido permitirlo. Primavera, se suponía que estaba a tu cargo.

PRIMAVERA: ¿Perdona? ¡Para empezar, todo esto fue idea tuya?

FLORA: ( _encogiéndose de hombros_ ) Pero yo mi parte la hago bien… está a punto de resolverlo… que ganas tengo de ver a ese hombre entre rejas…

FAUNA: Y a Felipe.

FLORA: Sí. Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, Primavera, deberías borrársela completamente.

PRIMAVERA: Sabes que puedo dañarle las funciones cerebrales si lo hago, no es mi mejor hechizo ¡hazlo tú!

FLORA: En mí no confía. Es difícil pillarlo desprevenido. En cambio tú, yo creo que le gustas.

PRIMAVERA: ( _incrédula_ ) ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

FAUNA: Ay, yo también lo pienso ¿no es ideal?

PRIMAVERA: Fauna, no me lo puedo creer. Él…

FAUNA: Es un poco rudo, desde luego. Pero todos los buenos hombres lo son…

PRIMAVERA: Eso no es verdad.

FLORA: Oh, mirad, han abierto el _Rossignol_ … ¿queréis que cenemos allí?

FAUNA: ¿No será muy caro?

FLORA: Por eso no te preocupes…

PRIMAVERA: Que curioso siempre cenamos fuera cuando te toca cocinar a ti…

FLORA: ¿Queréis o no? Que se va a abrir el semáforo.

PRIMAVERA: Vale…

FLORA: Muy bien… pues vamos…

 _El autovolante arranca y se mete en el aparcamiento del caro restaurante._

FLORA: No os preocupéis por Básil. Nos está siendo muy útil… pero no lo estropeará todo después…

 _Termina la tercera escena._

* * *

 _Cambio de escenario. Despacho de Scar, noche. Él está encendiéndose un puro mientras Humberto se pasea por la sala, nervioso._

SCAR: ( _a Humberto, enfadado_ ) ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Puedes parar?

HUMBERTO: Quedan cinco minutos… voy a encender ya…

SCAR: ( _despectivo_ ) Por favor, no es necesario. Yo puedo confirmártelo.

HUMBERTO: Ya. Pues disculpa si prefiero reafirmarme viéndolo yo mismo.

SCAR: ( _con aburrimiento_ ) En el telediario no van a mostrarte su cadáver. Eso no lo hacen desde el 5-D.

HUMBERTO: Humm….

SCAR: ( _se hace el distraído, pero no le quita la vista de encima a su cliente_ ) Noto cierta desconfianza hacia mí estas últimas semanas, Humberto… ¿no estarás insatisfecho con mi trabajo, verdad?

 _Humberto le lanza una elocuente mirada, luego sigue concentrado en el telediario. Molesto, Scar da una honda calada a su cigarro mientras le observa encender el televisor._

HUMBERTO: Ajá…

NADIA CHAMAK (periodista): … un atentado del grupo criminal dirigido por el buscado profesor Rátigan. Les advertimos que las imágenes vistas a continuación pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos espectadores.

SCAR: Por favor…

NADIA CHAMAK: El edificio de oficinas Maguire habría sufrido un ataque por parte de una avanzadilla dirigida por Rátigan en su dirigible. Afortunadamente la policía ya conocía esta operación, y pudieron detener a los criminales antes de que pudieran acceder al edificio. Entre las bajas efectivas lamentamos informar de la muerte de varios agentes, entre ellos el capitán Collins…

HUMBERTO: ( _impaciente_ ) ¿Y Básil? ¿Qué pasa con él?

SCAR: Ya te he dicho que está muerto. Hazme caso de una vez, maldita sea.

HUMBERTO: ¿Y Básil?

NADIA CHAMAK: El profesor Rátigan ha sido detenido por la policía de Suburbia y llevado a la comisaría central. La comisario Possible nos dará más detalles sobre sus detención e inmediatos planes que la seguirán.

KIM POSSIBLE: Estamos muy satisfechos con la operación de esta noche, gracias a la colaboración de la policía y los detectives hemos detenido por fin a la mayor amenaza de esta ciudad. Como ya me han preguntado antes, el profesor Rátigan será juzgado de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, pero lo más probable es que sea ejecutado en breve.

SCAR: ¿Ejecutado? Ja…

NADIA CHAMAK: La comisario Possible se ha negado a dar detalles acerca de la posibilidad de que Rátigan sea utilizado por la policía como gambito para alcanzar a las otras familias criminales. En otros asuntos la mayoría de los lugartenientes del mafioso han sido arrestados, aunque el afamado asesino Fidget sigue en busca y captura. Cualquier información sobre este murciélago debe ser reportada inmediatamente a la policía, ya que es extremadamente peligroso.

HUMBERTO: ¿Y a mí qué? ¡Joder! ¡Básil! ¿Qué ha pasado con Básil, zorra?

NADIA CHAMAK: … en otras bajas lamentamos comunicar el fallecimiento del ratón superdetective Básil, caído en el cumplimiento del deber. Ahora pasamos a deportes. El combate de gladiadores…

SCAR: ¿Lo ves?

HUMBERTO: (incrédulo) Sí… ¡SÍ! ¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

SCAR: Por Dios Humberto, ya te lo dije. Ese idiota estaba empeñado en atrapar a Rátigan. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo matasen.

HUMBERTO: Pues yo siempre pensé que…

SCAR: Nadie es más listo que Rátigan, Humberto. Créeme, le conozco. No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

HUMBERTO: ( _confuso_ ) Bueno sí pero… si tan listo es… ¿por qué le han cogido?

SCAR: ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que _quería_ que le cogieran?

HUMBERTO: No puedes hablar en serio.

SCAR: Oh, piensa lo que quieras. Pero ten en cuenta lo que te digo. En unas semanas… como mucho un mes o dos… estará de nuevo en la calle. No sé lo que planea, pero debe ser algo importante.

HUMBERTO: ( _desconfiado_ ) ¿Por qué crees eso?

SCAR: Vamos, está claro, si no nunca se habría dejado coger. ¿Atacar con toda su banda un edificio de oficinas del que nadie había oído hablar hasta ahora? Aquí hay gato encerrado. A mí me parece que todo era una trampa desde el principio, y Básil se la ha tragado. Mis contactos no saben nada al respecto, pero yo estoy seguro.

HUMBERTO: ¿Tu hermano el inspector sabe que tienes esos "contactos"?

SCAR: ( _dándole la espalda con frialdad_ ) Hay muchas cosas que mi hermano no sabe…

HUMBERTO: ( _cortado_ ) Emmm… bueno… lo importante es que Básil ha muerto, y eso nos facilita mucho el caso.

SCAR: ( _sirviéndose en dos copas_ ) Por Básil, el ratón superdetective, que ha muerto en el caso que ni él pudo resolver.

HUMBERTO: Bien dicho… ni Básil pudo. Ni… ni yo tampoco, la verdad.

SCAR: Hay un viejo dicho entre los abogados que dice que cada quién se engaña con la mentira que más le gusta. Tu hijo violó a la niña en el bosque, no le des más vueltas.

HUMBERTO: ( _vaciando la copa_ ) No es posible… ¿sabes? Sí que pudo violarla pero luego… es muy difícil que ella acabara en la casa de Juan… sin que fuese él el que la llevara. Sé que Felipe no me lo está contando todo… me está mintiendo.

SCAR: Si, no dice del todo la verdad. Pero para que el jurado se lo trague tiene que parecer un buen chico, y tú defender todo lo que él diga, a pies juntillas.

HUMBERTO: No es tan fácil…

SCAR: No, no lo es, y a mí también me tiene harto. Pero cuando todo esto acabe, lo puedes enviar a un internado, o desheredarle. Yo te preparo los papeles y te busco un notario. Pero de momento… centrémonos en lo principal. Está en juego el apellido de tu familia.

HUMBERTO: Gggggrrrr, sí. De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

SCAR: La muerte de Básil nos lo deja mucho más fácil. La principal baza que jugaban esas tres zorras contra nosotros era el detective, pero ahora que está muerto solo quedan ellas contra nosotros. Y Stéfano.

HUMBERTO: Stéfano no renunciará a la denuncia. Recuerda la oferta que le hicimos…

SCAR: Que le hiciste. Y espero que no vuelvas a cometer una insensatez así. Casi me tiras la confianza de todo el jurado.

HUMBERTO: Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Pero en serio, Scar, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

SCAR: Sencillo. Lo primero enviar una carta de condolencias a Stéfano y esas tres viejas. Luego, preparar la defensa de la próxima semana. Sin Básil su abogado defensor está perdido, no les quedan más pruebas y llevamos cuatro meses con esto, podemos hacer presión. ¿Qué te parece?

HUMBERTO: Está bien… está bien, sí, perfecto… pero… ¿ellas tres?

SCAR: ( _revisando sus papeles mientras tira el puro_ ) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que también mueran?

HUMBERTO: Pues estaría bien… son muy listas…

SCAR: ( _levantando la cabeza de los papeles_ ) ¿Hablas en serio?

 _Humberto se encoge de hombros. Scar le observa y luego suelta una maligna risotada._

SCAR: Humberto, Humberto… viejo cabroncete… le estás cogiendo el gusto a esto del lado oscuro, ¿eh?

HUMBERTO: ( _molesto_ ) Solo quiero que esto acabe… llevo sin dormir bien desde octubre.

SCAR: Eso es porque no sales… ¿por qué no vienes a Light House esta noche? Te gustará el ambiente… puedo encontrarte a un par de leonas… bueno, en tu caso creo que preferirás unas humanas.

HUMBERTO: No sé…

SCAR: Escucha, esas tres viejas no tienen ni puta idea de nada. Son unas listillas, sí, pero nada más que eso. Yo… y tú… estamos en el mundo real. Sabemos cómo funciona la calle. Así que si nos tocan las pelotas, ya nos las quitaremos de en medio… las mataremos… te lo prometo… ¿de acuerdo? Pero no constituyen ninguna amenaza para nosotros… así que no te preocupes…

HUMBERTO: De acuerdo… está bien… está bien…

SCAR: ( _abre uno de sus cajones y saca una bolsa llena de algo blanco_ ) Mira… esto te sentará bien…

HUMBERTO: Yo no puedo…

SCAR: Tonterías Humberto… hazme caso, hermano. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

 _Scar echa la droga sobre la mesa y prepara unas rayas. Fin de la cuarta escena._

* * *

 _Cambio de escenario. Coche de Flora. Flora y primavera van sentados delante, mientras Fauna y Cenicienta están sentadas detrás. Sabemos que es Cenicienta, aunque ahora su pelo es negro en lugar de rubio, y su piel tostada. Las hadas alteraron sus rasgos para que la policía no pudiese encontrarla._

CENICIENTA: ¿Aurora? ¿Aurora Boreal?

FLORA: ¿Entonces la conoces?

CENICIENTA: La seguía… en Instagram… creo que la he visto en alguna fiesta…

PRIMAVERA: ¡Perfecto! ¿Y conoces a su novio… Felipe?

CENICIENTA: Pues… no. Creo que no.

FAUNA: Ya no es su novio…

PRIMAVERA: Es para que me entienda. Ese chico es un hijo de puta.

FLORA: ¡Primavera! Modera un poco tu lenguaje… que es una niña.

CENICIENTA: No se preocupen… pero quiero saber… ¿qué quieren de mí?

FLORA: Mi niña, nada… bueno, poca cosa, vamos… verás, él es el responsable de que nuestra sobrina muriera… de un modo muy desagradable…

 _Fauna empieza a sollozar mientras Primavera se cruza de brazos, intranquila. Desde el retrovisor, Flora está pendiente de Cenicienta._

FLORA: Lo que queremos es conseguir pruebas de que ese chico es culpable… necesitamos colarnos en su casa y conseguir pruebas… aunque una confesión grabada sería aún mejor…

CENICIENTA: ( _oliéndose algo_ ) No las sigo…

FLORA: Cuando te vimos en la televisión yo les dije a ellas ¡es la sobrina de Bonniface! Vaya, estabas en un buen lío… un malentendido… ( _con delicadeza_ ) así que estoy encantada de haberte sacado de él… era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer…

PRIMAVERA: Flora suéltaselo de una vez, maldita sea.

CENICIENTA: ¿El qué?

FLORA: ( _fulminando con la mirada a Primavera_ ) Sería fácil sonsacar más información de Felipe… si alguien se acerca a él…

CENICIENTA: ( _asintiendo lentamente_ ) Quieren… que me haga su novia… como lo fue su hija…

FAUNA: No, no… bueno sí eh… sí, básicamente…

PRIMAVERA: Es muy peligroso, pero te lo compensaremos… además estás libre.

CENICIENTA: ( _molesta_ ) Libre no…

FLORA: Podemos conseguirte una nueva vida… y vengarte de esa mujer… la asesina de tu tía…

CENICIENTA: Y de mi padre…

FAUNA: Dios santo, que horrible…

PRIMAVERA: Y que lo digas.

FLORA: Pero un trato es un trato. Eres una chica muy guapa, él no tardará en fijarse en ti… conozco a los hombres…

 _Primavera le lanza una elocuente mirada a Flora, pero no dice nada. Cenicienta por su parte mira su nuevo reflejo en el cristal, pensativa. Parece que va a negarse, cuando finalmente:_

CENICIENTA: De acuerdo. Lo haré.

FLORA: ( _con sorpresa_ ) ¿En serio?

CENICIENTA: No me asusta un chico… conozco personas peores…

FLORA: Una sola mujer puede llegar a dar más miedo que mil hombres, hazme caso.

PRIMAVERA: Piensa a lo que te arriesgas, Ella.

FLORA: Bueno, bueno, que no es para tanto. Solo tienes que salir con él y… tenernos informadas.

CENICIENTA: ¿Y si decide hacerme daño… a mí también?

FLORA: No lo hará… no puede arriesgarse a que lo relacionen con otro asesinato. Está furioso.

CENICIENTA: Ya pero… ¿y si lo hace?

PRIMAVERA: Hay una solución… el talismán…

FLORA: Pero es de Aurora…

PRIMAVERA: Solo hay que usar el mismo hechizo… funcionará…

FLORA: Ya, sé que funcionaría, pero ese talismán era de Aurora.

PRIMAVERA: Y es por Aurora por la que hacemos todo esto, ¿no? ¡Vamos!

FLORA: ( _tras una larga pausa_ ) Está bien… te daremos ese talismán. Si algo va mal… seremos las primeras en saberlo…

CENICIENTA: Ya pero… eso no salvó a su sobrina… ¿verdad?

FLORA: Nosotras no sabíamos que él era un monstruo entonces… bueno, yo lo sospechaba. Pero hazme caso… ahora estás segura.

CENICIENTA: Bueno… de acuerdo…

FLORA: Ahora vamos a las galerías Evans… te compraremos un bonito vestido… vas a estar guapísima.

PRIMAVERA: Sí, guapísima para tu asesino…

FLORA: ( _sin perder la calma_ ) Primavera, eso no ayuda. Pero sí, esta noche hay una fiesta en el club de las Almenas Blancas, y es de vital importancia que vayas allí, porque él irá…

CENICIENTA: Creía que estaba enjuiciado.

FLORA: Eso no le impide salir con sus amigotes… pero créeme, le hemos estado observando, y ya no es tan popular como antes… las chicas no quieren acercarse. Eso dobla las posibilidades de que se fije en ti…

CENICIENTA: Va a ser difícil que confíe en mí…

FLORA: Dale tiempo… tenemos un par de trucos más… pero hoy debes conocerle.

CENICIENTA: ¿Cómo se les ocurrió todo esto?

 _Las tres ancianas se miran entre sí, elocuentes._

FLORA: Verás, antes contábamos con la ayuda de un detective, Básil. Un hombre maravilloso… un roedor, mejor dicho.

PRIMAVERA: ( _abatida_ ) Pero murió en enero. Lo asesinaron…

FAUNA: ( _empieza a llorar otra vez_ ) Pobrecito…

FLORA: ( _exasperada_ ) Fauna por favor, no empecemos otra vez.

PRIMAVERA: ¿Cómo sigues teniendo lágrimas? Yo estaría seca.

FAUNA: ( _a Cenicienta_ ) Es que era muy amable…

CENICIENTA: ( _alertada_ ) ¿Lo asesinó ese Felipe?

FLORA: No, no… ( _ríe_ ) tranquila… él trabajaba en otro caso que le costó la vida… yo ya se lo advertí.

 _Primavera va a contradecirla, pero prefiere contenerse. Entonces observa por el retrovisor de su lado que un coche va pegado a ellas._

FLORA: Lo que pasa cielo es que hay que ir con cuidado… tu deja que él… te toque, ya sabes… se creen que saben hacerlo, pero no tienen mucha idea… hazle sentir bien… que crea que tiene el control… ¿sabrás hacerlo?

CENICIENTA: Pues creo que sí sabré…

FLORA: ¿Has tenido novio?

CENICIENTA: Sí.

FLORA: Pues entonces ya sabes. En cualquier caso Ella nosotras estaremos alerta. Tenemos nuestros medios para no ser vistas…

CENICIENTA: ¿Entonces por qué no le seguís vosotras?

FLORA: Ella, no entiendes…

PRIMAVERA: Flora, nos están siguiendo.

FLORA: ¿Qué dices? ( _echa un vistazo al retrovisor_ ) ¿ese coche?

PRIMAVERA: Sí.

FAUNA: ¿Cuál? ( _se gira para mirarlo_ )

PRIMAVERA: ( _agarrando a Fauna_ ) ¡No mires! ¡Flora, acelera!

FLORA: Espera, puedo quitármelos de encima… dame un momento…

 _Flora da un volantazo al llegar a un cruce y tuerce de forma inesperada a la izquierda, perdiendo el coche que va hacia la derecha. Se escuchan pitidos a Flora, pero ella guía a su autovolante hacia una calle alejada, aunque más oscura._

FLORA: Ya está, fuera… ( _mira a Primavera, preocupada_ ) ¿Crees que Scar…?

PRIMAVERA: ¡CUIDADO!

 _El autovolante de sus perseguidores aparece delante suyo. Por una ventana del techo del coche se asoma una hiena de aspecto enloquecido, que lanza una risotada histérica y luego las dispara con una ametralladora._

ED: ¡IJIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!

PRIMAVERA: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

FLORA: ¡CUIDADO!

 _Dando otro giro Flora esquiva el coche de las hienas, que están a punto de chocarse con los que las siguen. La hiena que está al volante, Banzai, gira también mientras su copiloto, Shenzy, le apremia._

SHENZY: ¡Vamos Banzai! ¡Culo de cactus!

BANZAI: Ya voy, ya voy, hostia… ¡No paran de moverse!

FLORA: ¡PRIMAVERA!

 _A Primavera la dan dado en el estómago. La sangre brota de su redonda barriguita manchando su traje azul. Fauna chilla histérica mientras Cenicienta se incorpora y desabrocha el cinturón de Primavera para ayudarla a moverse._

CENICIENTA: Hay que ir a un hospital.

PRIMAVERA: ( _conteniendo el dolor_ ) No, no, tranquilas… Flora, ve a casa… yo puedo arreglarlo.

 _Primavera saca su varita mágica y dando unos toques empieza a susurrar las mismas palabras que Bella le susurró a Aladdín para sanarlo, de forma que la carne empieza a regenerarse._

PRIMAVERA: ( _mirando a Cenicienta_ ) _Polvo eres, y el polvo te convertirás…_

FLORA: Maldita sea, están detrás de nosotros. ¡Fauna, haz algo!

FAUNA: ¿Yyo?

FLORA: ¡Échales un conjuro! ¡Vamos!

FAUNA: Ppero…

FLORA Y PRIMAVERA: ¡Fauna!

FAUNA: Está bien…

 _Fauna se asoma cautelosa por la ventanilla de atrás y apunta con su varita hacia Ed. Ed dispara contra Fauna pero ella se oculta justo a tiempo. Fauna cierra los ojos y chilla, asustada, pero Cenicienta la sujeta para darle valor._

CENICIENTA: Acabe con él… ¡Vamos!

FAUNA: ¡ _Re… repellio_!

 _Una luz muy fuerte sale de su varita, golpea la varita de Ed que sale disparada por los aires. Flora y Primavera chillan de emoción al verlo._

SHENZY: ¡ED, GILIPOLLAS! ( _saca ella un revólver y dispara también_ ) ¡Yo misma mataré a esas zorras!

BANZAI: Ten cuidado…

SHENZY: ¡Pégate más! ¡No tengo ángulo!

 _El auto de las hienas se pega al de las tres damas, pero Flora se lo despega con una ágil maniobra. Se persiguen por la ciudad saltándose semáforos y estando a punto de chocar varias veces. En un momento Flora tuerce por un túnel, pero las hienas las siguen y girando hasta colocarse boca a bajo en el techo las disparan varias veces, sin acertar pero levantando agujeros en la capota del coche. A la salida del túnel Flora les despista por una avenida muy ancha con palmeras, pero ellas no tardan en ponerse tras suyo otra vez, derribando varias palmeras para alcanzarlas. Hay también un puesto volador de perritos calientes, pero Flora lo arrolla sin pensárselo dos veces._

FLORA: ¡Si llegamos a la Estrella no podrán cogernos!

CENICIENTA: ¿A la…Estrella Azul?

FLORA: ¡Sí, claro! ¡Demonios! ( _el auto de las hienas las choca. Fauna grita mientras Flora trata de recuperar el control_ ) ¡Fauna, prueba otra cosa!

FAUNA: ¡ _Gargolío_!

BANZAI: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué coño…?

SHENZY: ¡SANTA MIERDA!

 _El autovolante de las hienas empieza a volverse de piedra rápidamente mientras ellas tres chillan furiosas. Shenzy se queda atascada en la ventanilla con el revólver en su brazo, y entonces apuntando al autovolante de las tres hechiceras dispara nuevamente, reventándoles el depósito._

FLORA: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

PRIMAVERA:¡FLORA!

 _La parte trasera estalla mientras Fauna y Cenicienta chillan. El autovolante se sacude violentamente y va girando sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad cayendo cientos de metros. Primavera se alza en su asiento y chilla un hechizo protector._

PRIMAVERA: _¡MÁXIMUM PROTEGO! ¡PROTEGOOOOO!_

 _El autovolante es rodeado por un campo de fuerza azul pero sufre una fuerte sacudida. Primavera se choca contra la guantera y se abre la cabeza, luego vuelve a sacudirse varias veces, y se raja la boca con el volante de Flora. Mientras, las demás están sujetas fuertemente con el cinturón de seguridad, y se golpean también pero con menos fuerza. Fauna pierde el conocimiento mientras Flora cierra los ojos llevándose las manos a la cara preparada para el impacto. Se escucha el grito de Cenicienta._

 _Silencio. Oscuridad. Luego un tremendo impacto del autovolante de Flora en medio de la calle, aunque no hay explosión porque el escudo protector de Primavera lo detiene. El autovolante se arrastra por el asfalto levantándolo._

FLORA: Primavera… ¡Primavera!

PRIMAVERA: Uuugggn…

FLORA: ¡Primavera, dime algo!

FAUNA: ( _hiperventila_ )

 _Cenicienta permanece inconsciente, tiene un brazo roto y la cara ensangrentada. Primavera por su parte se desangra por el estómago, la cabeza y la boca, por la que la sangre sale copiosamente. Por unos segundos mira a Flora, reconociéndola._

FLORA: ( _conmocionada_ ) Primavera… mírame…

PRIMAVERA: ( _echando sangre a borbotones_ ) Ffffff… Flora….

 _Cierra los ojos y expira. Flora abre la boca, horrorizada. Instantes después el coche de las hienas, ahora de piedra, se estrella encima del suyo, aplastándolas. Estruendo ensordecedor._

 _Fin del último acto._

* * *

 _GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ GANTZ ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! ¡GANTZ! gantz ¡GANTZ!_

* * *

 _-El último capítulo… yo ya he visto antes ese hechizo-comentó Jim mientras observaba las páginas del libro. Detrás suyo, Bella le besaba los lunares en su morena espalda-el hechizo de los susurros… sirve para…_

 _-Para cambiar… es un hechizo muy poderoso-dijo Bella mientras se colocaba encima del cuerpo desnudo de su novio y continuaba besándolo, adorando cada centímetro de su increíble cuerpo. Para Bella no había nadie como Jim. Era tan guapo, tan indescriptiblemente admirable…. Para ella Jim era como un dios._

 _-¿Te sabes todos los hechizos del libro?-Jim lo dejó a un lado mientras se giraba y dejaba que Bella le acariciase los pectorales, maravillada con la musculatura del chico. La zona del cuerpo en la que Jim tenía más vello era el pecho, y ella se lo acarició, lentamente, mientras él se iba poniendo más y más cachondo. Aún no habían echado el polvo de la noche… Jim estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Bella le empezaba a gustar. Pero seguía estando Ariel…_

 _-El hechizo de los susurros nunca lo he hecho…-dijo Bella mientras Jim tomaba sus dedos y los besaba ávidamente-pero hay que ser muy poderoso para hacerlo… y dejarlo todo atrás…_

 _-Mmmmmmn… yo quiero dejarlo todo…-Jim masajeó los pechos de Bella mientras la besaba en el cuello. Ella dejó que ahora Jim la recorriera el cuerpo con sus labios, mordisqueándola en los pezones y masajeando sus muslos mientras la arrancaba fuertes gemidos-eres una chica muy lista… empollona…_

 _-No me llames eso…-musitó Bella riendo. Jim le pasó la lengua por los labios mientras la pellizcaba levemente los pezones._

 _-Chica buena… ¿quieres que sea malo?-preguntó._

 _-Ssí…-Bella dejó que Jim enterrara su cabeza entre sus pechos devorándola. Entonces, ella comenzó a susurrar algo. Era un hechizo._

 _Jim se detuvo mientras besaba la pálida tripa de la joven. Bella le miró con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras seguía haciendo el conjuro. Jim arqueó una ceja, sorprendido._

 _-¿Qué ha…?-Jim se dio cuenta de que estaban volando, y las sábanas flotaban en el aire con ellos, envolviéndolos en un halo fantasmal. Bella le miró con timidez mientras echaba su ondulado cabello castaño a un lado._

 _-Es otro hechizo… este es de…_

 _-De sexo-completó Jim. Luego sonrió, candente-sexo mágico… ¿en qué consiste?_

 _Bella se tiró encima suyo, y Jim distinguió una especie de destellos violetas y turquesas en torno a ellos, como si fuesen estrellas. Bella le miró, preocupada._

 _-Nunca lo he hecho…-dijo-es una especie de éxtasis mágico… pero me preocupa que no funcione._

 _Jim la acarició el rostro y luego la apretó fuerte contra sí, haciendo que sus zonas íntimas se encontraran._

 _-¿Probamos a verlo?-dijo, mordiéndola la oreja mientras la hablaba con voz grave. Bella sonrió, y luego le besó mientras las estrellas mágicas les envolvían y se pegaban en la piel. Al sentir el calor de las estrellas mágicas en su piel Jim notó un escalofrío de potente placer que le hizo liberar un gemido y perder el control por unos segundos. Realmente era una magia poderosa. Bella le tomó del rostro, aún encima suyo, y siguió besándole con fuerza mientras enroscaba sus piernas en torno al chico._

 _-Jjim… hazlo, vamos… hazlo…-suplicó mientras las estrellas se posaban en su pelo y lo hacían brillar hasta alcanzar un tono rosado._

 _-Ooooooh… ¡OH!-Jim comenzó a penetrarla mientras las estrellas los rodeaban y hacían brillar. Toda la habitación brilló con ellos, encendidos como una candente llama, mientras se consumían en un orgasmo más potente de lo que Jim nunca hubiera podido imaginar. El chico miró a Bella, que ahora, como él, parecía echa de reluciente oro, y entonces no pudo contenerse más-¡OOOOH! ¡BELLA! ¡OOOOOOOOOOH! ¡YY…. OOOOOOOH!_

 _Ambos gritaron mientras los envolvía una luz blanca y los cegaba por unos instantes. Jim sintió un placer indescriptible, algo que nunca creyó que fuera capaz de alcanzar, y entonces después todas las luces desaparecieron, y ellos fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta aterrizar en la blanda superficie de la cama otra vez, mientras se comían los labios. Jim siguió besando a Bella un rato más, hasta que finalmente ella se echó a un lado y ambos se quedaron mirando al techo, meditabundos._

 _-Bueno…-Jim cogió un pañuelo de la mesilla de la chica mientras empezaba a limpiarse-podemos… podemos volver a hacerlo…_

 _-No creo que pueda repetir el hechizo ahora…-dijo Bella, un poco preocupada. Jim la miró con aquellos ojos verdosos que tanto la fascinaban. El olor del chico era fresco y atrayente, y el calor que desprendía la hacía sentir cómoda y calentita._

 _-No me importa-dijo Jim con voz gutural. Sus palabras apenas se distinguían-te quiero…_

 _-Y yo…-dijo Bella, sintiendo como el corazón la iba a estallar por la felicidad-no sabes cuánto…_

 _Se besaron, y después Jim la abrazó con fuerza. Bella ya había notado antes que Jim era bastante mimoso, y le encantaban los abrazos. A lo mejor era porque estaba muy necesitado de amor, de cariño…_

 _-Me querrás siempre… ¿no?-preguntó Bella en un angustiado susurro. Por aquel entonces la situación era aún estable. Pero con cada día que pasaba Jim pensaba en Ariel más y más._

 _-Nunca te dejaré-había dicho Jim, mientras juntaban sus cabezas. Las estrellas de la magia de ambos aún flotaban por la habitación, y poco a poco, como una lluvia de luz, fueron descendiendo hasta posarse en sus cuerpos desnudos y en su pelo, mientras ellos seguían hablando y haciéndose promesas sin sentido. Jim ya conocía todo aquello… decirse que duraría para siempre, que todo sería perfecto… el amor convierte cualquier lugar en un escenario de película… hace que la habitación más fría se vuelva el más cálido de los refugios._

 _El problema era que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a esas promesas… no sabían hasta qué punto eran fiables… las creía de verdad… y su corazón estaba ahora en manos de Jim… lo cuál la hacía totalmente vulnerable y dependiente de él…_

* * *

Jim echó un vistazo a la sala. A la mayoría los conocía. Sus ojos se posaron un segundo en Ariel, que estaba al lado de Aladdín. El árabe estaba en ropa interior, y parecía bastante aturdido. Seguramente había estado bebiendo, y luego se había quedado dormido ¿Sería por ella? ¿Lo habían dejado definitivamente, como él le había dicho? Jim observó atentamente a la pelirroja, mientras recordaba su última conversación:

 _Jim se había acercado por detrás a Ariel, y cuando ella le notó dio un respingo._

 _Ariel se giró y miró a Jim con sorpresa unos segundos._

 _-Jjim…-consiguió decir al fin._

 _-Hola…-dijo él sonriendo con tristeza-creo que no nos han presentado correctamente…_

 _-¿Qqué… qué pasa?-preguntó Ariel extrañada. Jim suspiró y se colocó a su lado en la terraza, mirando también la puesta de sol. La luz los bañó a ambos de dorado, dándoles un aspecto extraño. Los cabellos de Ariel parecían ahora de oro aunque todavía no perdían su tonalidad rojiza. Los ojos de Jim resplandecían más que nunca. Ariel no podía creer que pudiese volver a estar observando su rostro tan cerca. Que él estuviese mirándola de nuevo. Cuatro meses habían sido muy largos. Era raro verlo así otra vez._

 _-Quería hablar contigo un momento-dijo Jim-si… me dejas…_

 _Ariel asintió lentamente._

 _-Vale…_

 _-Vale…-Jim apretó los puños mientras buscaba las palabras. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que ahora ni siquiera sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de abordarlo. Ariel, Ariel, por fin podía tenerla… ¿podía tenerla?-escucha… no te he tratado bien, y lo siento. No… no fui bueno contigo, y me siento muy mal por ello. Pero ese no era yo. Estaba… estaba perdido… llevaba mucho tiempo sin entender nada… joder-rió levemente-es como haber estado en un pozo mucho tiempo… y de repente tú me sacaste de él… de alguna forma fuiste tú, estando a mí lado… lo que me hizo querer cambiar a mejor…yo sabía que tenía que serlo, pero contigo_ _quise_ _serlo. Y… y no supe hacértelo ver._

 _Ariel le miró sin decir nada, escuchando sus palabras en silencio. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Estos ahora solo podían contemplar a Jim. Lo veía como nunca había visto a ninguna otra persona._

 _-Nno quiero que haya… nada malo… entre nosotros-Jim movió el puño levemente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-solo quisiera que fuese… como aquellos días… cuando nos llevábamos… bien…_

 _-Jim escucha…-le interrumpió Ariel atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez. Él la miró, expectante._

 _-¿Qué…?-preguntó, instándola a hablar. Ariel tomó aire._

 _-Yo tampoco fui justa…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz-no valoré lo que hacías por mí y…-la voz se le cortó a media frase. Los dos veían la verdad en los ojos del otro. Veían el amor. Ariel no habría sido capaz de reconocerlo cuando había conocido a Jim meses atrás, pero ahora sí podía. Veía la verdad en él. Podía sentir la llamada de su alma._

 _-No pasa nada…-dijo Jim con voz ronca._

 _-Yo no quería irme…-dijo Ariel recordando su última discusión en el cuarto del chico-hubiese querido seguir a tu lado…_

 _-Yo no quería que te fueras-reconoció Jim. Y decir la verdad así le hizo sentirse tan aliviado que fue casi como si pudiese flotar. La sensación de tranquilidad que le recorría ahora era mejor que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera experimentar. La paz… el perdón._

 _-Lo que quiero que sepas es que… bueno… me gust… estoy…-Jim tartamudeó un poco, mientras Ariel seguía con la mirada fija en él. Quería oírle decirlo. Necesitaba oírlo-estoy enamorado de ti…_

 _-¿Enamorado?-repitió ella, notando como le temblaban sus piernas humanas._

 _-Creo… creo que sí-reconoció Jim. Luego la sonrió-sí… creo que te quiero…-no pudo evitar reír. Ariel sonrió, aunque luego la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente._

 _-Pero Bella…-le recordó. A Jim también se le borró la sonrisa de los labios._

 _-No sé cómo…-dijo lentamente-tú te fuiste y yo no quería estar solo… y ahora de repente yo estoy con ella… y tú con Aladdín y… y estamos bien, ¿no? Los dos lo estamos…_

 _-Sí…-reconoció Ariel-sí que estamos bien._

 _-Entonces…-Jim tragó saliva-entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí ahora? Porque… si te soy sincero… donde yo quiero estar es… a tu lado._

 _Ariel cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Ya habían hablado de eso antes. Jim ya le había dicho que la quería, y ella lo había rechazado. Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, llamando a su puerta. ¿Le dejaría entrar esta vez?_

 _Sabía que no sería tan fácil como con Aladdín, ni tan perfecto pero… ¿no iba siendo hora de que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser?_

 _-Yo… también…-dijo Ariel finalmente. Jim se acercó entonces a ella, y los labios de ambos se despegaron, acercándose lentamente. Aquel olor a vainilla, sí… mmmmmn, Jim lo recordaba bien… cuánto tiempo intentando recordarlo sin poder hacerlo… cuánto tiempo soñando con tenerla un tiempo…_

 _Jim rodeó con sus manos los brazos de Ariel y se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Las largas pestañas de la pelirroja le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas, mientras sus pechos chocaban y se apoyaban en el chico. Los labios de Jim rozaron los de Ariel, dispuestos a dar el beso._

 _-Nno…-dijo Ariel alejándose, y en ese momento el hechizo se rompió. Jim la miró, apenado. Sabía por qué lo hacía._

 _-No sé cómo… decírselo…-susurró, intentando acercarse nuevamente a la pelirroja-no sé cómo hacerlo…_

 _-No puedes…-Ariel le puso las manos en el pecho notando los delicados botones de su camisa. Estaba increíblemente guapo con aquella camisa y el pelo suelto. Realmente estaba cambiando. Pero le gustaba todavía más. Era como si todas las cosas buenas que había intuido en él hubieran crecido durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Sí, Jim era diferente, de eso no había duda-Jim, no puedes dejarla ahora… la harás daño… yo… yo lo sé…_

 _-Nunca debí empezarlo, pero si no la dejo ahora será peor…-dijo Jim mirándola angustiado. Joder, se moría de ganas de besarla, de abrazarse a ella y no soltarla más. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle…_

 _-No…-Ariel evitó nuevamente que Jim la abrazase, mirándole asustada-Jim…_

 _-Pero tú…-Jim la miró preocupado-tú… qué es lo que quieres._

 _Ariel se miró los zapatos mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta._

 _-¿Qué hacemos…?-le preguntó Jim, y soltó una risita nerviosa-¿qué propones tú… que hagamos? Porque si yo te quiero… y tú a mí… no creo que haya otra solución. No podemos darnos otra alternativa._

 _-Entonces se lo dirás…-dijo Ariel con la voz entrecortada-¿cómo vas a explicarle… lo que has hecho? Que la dejas ahora porque… porque quieres estar conmigo… ¿qué pensará de ti… de ella misma…?_

 _Jim asintió lentamente. Él sabía lo que era eso. Sabía lo que era sentir el rechazo, y Ariel también lo sabía, desde luego. Cuando Eric la había dejado la partió el corazón. Jim no quería hacerle eso a Bella. Él la quería, la quería muchísimo, y sabía que ella le quería mucho más a él. Joder, él era todo su mundo. No podía hacer eso… solo por darse una oportunidad con una persona con la que claramente no era compatible._

 _-Nosotros ya pudimos intentarlo…-susurró Ariel, notando como el corazón la martilleaba el pecho-y no la aprovechamos…_

 _-No digas eso…-Jim estaba destrozado. Pero ella tenía razón. Joder, como lamentaba aquella tarde en el cine, cuando fue a buscar a Bella. Qué bien se había sentido en ese momento. Que poco le había importado la chica, o cualquier cosa que sintiera, como Ariel. Y qué responsable se estaba sintiendo ahora-no… no quiero perderte. Estoy harto de estar lejos… por favor, encontraremos la forma…_

 _-Nno…-Ariel negó mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, intentando respirar-nno la encontraremos Jim… en realidad no tenemos formma…_

 _-¿Entonces por qué lo has dejado con Aladdín?-la interrumpió Jim, mirándola con fiereza, y Ariel palideció-¿por qué has venido ahora?_

 _Ella le quería, Jim lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella. Ariel sabía que no sería capaz de vivir habiendo hecho una cosa así._

 _-Si me quieres…-pidió Jim-por favor, quédate conmigo. Porque realmente te necesito._

 _Se observaron en silencio. Jim quería memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de ella para guardarlos en su corazón para siempre. Su nariz pequeña y respingona, aquellos grandes ojos azules tan expresivos, siempre asustados, sus finas cejas, sus rosados labios, sus pecas… aquel fulgurante cabello rojo sangre, y sus delicadas y ligeramente inclinadas piernas. ¿Cómo podía una persona ejercer tanta atracción sobre él? No lo sabía, solamente sabía que lo tenía totalmente dominado, y que esa relación no podía compararse con nadie, con ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido ni que hubiese amado. Ni siquiera con Bella. Y realmente lo sentía por Bella._

En la sala de Gantz, Ariel miró un segundo a Jim, y luego se alejó de él, ligeramente sonrosada. Bella les observó, y notó como en su corazón cuchilladas se clavaban de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Estaban en peligro de muerte, era cierto… pero ahora mismo lo único que ella quería entender era por qué Jim nunca, jamás la había mirado de ese modo a ella… habría dado su vida, la habría vendido en ese momento, porque Jim la mirase así.

-Deberíamos coger ya las armas-dijo Básil, malhumorado.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo ha sabido?-preguntó Hércules con asombro.

-Por favor, todo esto es muy obvio-dijo Básil con su arrogancia habitual-debe de tratarse de algún proyecto súper secreto. Y dudo mucho que el gobierno sepa algo de esto. No es su estilo. Además nunca habría salido bien. ¿Cuántas misiones dicen que llevan?

-Yo ocho-dijo Hércules-con esta nueve.

-Yo cinco-dijo Meg.

-Mmmmmn, ya… deduzco que todo esto comenzó más o menos el pasado verano, en julio… y supongo que eso tiene que ver con los asesinatos de todos los mafiosos que se han ido sucediendo este año…-Básil se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. De repente una luz acudió a sus ojos-¡Un momento! ¡La chica! ¡Juan! ¡Claro, debió de ser eso!

Jim y Aladdín giraron la cabeza instintivamente al escuchar a Básil mencionar al príncipe Juan. ¿Qué quería decir el ratón? Jim ya había reparado en Básil y le había llamado la atención desde el principio, pero en cuanto había visto a Ariel eso se le había olvidado.

-¿El príncipe Juan?-dijo Aladdín, acercándose a Básil. Este le miró de arriba abajo, parando sus ojos momentáneamente en los abdominales del moreno, que le sonrió sin pudor alguno.

-Si la esfera… si Gantz os obligó a matar a Juan, supongo que algunos morirían… y habéis dicho que coge a personas de forma aleatoria… ¿tal vez a una joven rubia de la zona blanca… o a un regordete doctor roedor, como yo?

-Sí-esta vez fue Jim quien habló, y los demás le miraron con sorpresa. El chico estaba muy serio-les conocíamos. Lucharon con nosotros.

Básil asintió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. A Jim no le pareció una sonrisa agradable. Aquel tipo le daba mala espina, como le había pasado antes con Merlín.

-Ja… Aurora… por eso no encajaban las piezas… que lógico… y que ilógico a la vez…-dijo satisfecho-sí sí… vaya…

-Ahora que estás tú, podrías ayudarnos-dijo Jim acercándose más a Básil-necesitamos averiguar quién está detrás de esto.

Básil observó su reflejo en la negra superficie de la esfera, al lado de la imagen de Rátigan y la descripción para matarlo, mientras los demás miraban a Jim.

-Jim…-Hércules estaba tenso-lo mejor ahora es concentrarse en la misión…

-No, joder, en serio-dijo Jim, increpando a Básil y obligándole a mirarle-eres el mejor detective del mundo ¿no? Pues dinos de qué coño va esto.

-En primer lugar, mi impertinente e ineducado amigo, vosotros sabéis ya de que va esto: debéis encontrar a Rátigan, y matarle. Por supuesto es obvio que no podréis hacerlo, de eso me encargaré yo mismo. Pero os agradecería que no me incordiarais mientras me ocupo de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

Jim parpadeó, sorprendido. Miró a Hércules sin saber que decir.

-¿Por… por qué no íbamos a poder matarlo?-preguntó Hércules mirando a Básil alarmado. Él se encendió su pipa pasando la cerilla por la superficie de la bola negra de Gantz.

-Por favor, no están ustedes a la altura de Rátigan. No durarían ni un asalto contra él. Nuestra única ventaja es que no sabe que vamos a ir a por él. Y por supuesto que desconoce que yo sigo con vida… eso, eso es lo más importante de todo.

-¿Usted nos conoce?-preguntó Hércules, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Básil se quedó un momento callado, mientras el humo salía de su pipa rodeando la esfera de Gantz.

-Usted es Hércules, el gladiador del Coliseo, y ese de ahí es Aladdín, una estrella fugaz en la MTV gracias a Billy Joe Cobra (quien gracias a Dios nos ha dejado)-paseó por la sala pensativo, mirando a Jim, Ariel y Bella- estos dos no les conozco, pero la pelirroja es una sirena.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Jim y Ariel a la vez, pasmados. Básil sonrió encantado de tenerles en vilo.

-Por favor, es deducción simple-dijo reajustándose su gabardina.

-¿Ah sí?-a Jim le empezaba a tocar los huevos la chulería de aquel tipo, pero estaba impresionado.

-Y ese de ahí dentro es el doctor Finkelstein. Desapareció hace meses, en junio (que curioso) después de publicar los primeros ensayos de un estudio acerca de cómo devolverle la vida a los muertos (que curioso). La verdad, es el único que lamento que este muerto aquí, porque podría darle las gracias. Me ha servido de gran ayuda al traerme aquí vivo.

-¿Por qué Finkelstein ha hecho esto? ¿Qué es lo que busca?-preguntó Jim, incapaz de contener su apetito insaciable. Las preguntas llevaban carcomiéndole desde la primera vez que había llegado a esa sala. Ahora quería respuestas.

-Eso se verá…-respondió Básil de forma misteriosa.

-Vamos, que no lo sabes-se burló Aladdín. Básil le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio fijando los ojos en sus abdominales.

-¿No puedes ponerte algo?-le preguntó despectivamente-sabemos que no puedes ofrecer mucho más que eso, pero…

Aladdín iba a responder, más ofendido de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, pero Ariel le detuvo para evitar que comenzase una pelea. En ese momento se estaba formando otro cuerpo, el último de ellos, de un miembro que llegaba nuevo a Gantz. Entretanto los otros dos nuevos estaban apilados a un lado, y parecían asustados: uno de ellos era un pato alto y fornido, y el otro, muy curioso, nada menos que un muñeco de nieve. Jim nunca había visto una cosa así, un muñeco de nieve parlante con aquellos enormes ojos que tenía aquel, pero estaba ya curado en salud de cosas nuevas y extravagantes.

-¿Podemos hacerlo rápido?-preguntó el Sombrerero Loco, que hasta entonces había estado sentado en el suelo, meditando. Se notaba que algo le perturbaba, aunque parecía tenerlo controlado-tengo cosas que hacer…

-Vaya cosa, todos tenemos-comentó Meg, irónica-por cierto, creo que me he dejado la plancha encendida… sí, espero que terminemos rápido.

-El objetivo es permanecer juntos hasta que hayamos terminado con él-insistió Hércules-no podemos fallar esta vez. Yo… yo haré lo que esté en mi mano… para protegeros…

-Eso está mejor-dijo Meg sonriéndole-deberíamos coger las armas-observó que Lady Tremaine ya había cogido la suya-al habernos dicho la misión, falta poco para que nos saque de aquí…

-Aproximadamente un minuto-recordó Hércules-pero aún queda uno por llegar.

En ese momento el nuevo cuerpo terminó de formarse en la estancia. Todos lo observaron, curiosos, aunque nadie la conocía. Nadie menos Básil.

-Oooooh…-la mujer se levantó tocándose la cabeza, donde antes había estado la herida.

Era Primavera.

-No puede ser…-el ratón superdetective se acercó y contemplo a la mujer de azul, con los ojos desorbitados-¿cómo… cómo podía estar pasando?

-¿Básil?-Primavera parpadeó, asustada. Luego miró a su alrededor, hasta que reparó en la esfera. Parecía muy confusa. Pero la esfera le daba miedo. Eso lo sabía por muy mal que se encontrara-¿estoy… en el Cielo?

-Claro que no…-Básil la hizo levantarse, mirándola, confundido-¿te ha matado… Scar?

-Oooooh… creo que sí-reconoció Primavera. Entonces su rostro se encendió súbitamente, asustada-¡Básil!-chilló-¡Flora y Fauna! ¡Y la chica! ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-no están aquí…

-No habrán muerto-se apresuró a decir Meg, compasiva.

-O a lo mejor no las han escogido-añadió Básil. Meg le asesinó con la mirada, mientras le pasaba una pistola de luz a Jim y otra a Aladdín.

-Hala, ¿esto qué es?-el muñeco de nieve cogió su pistola de luz y la observó con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro-¡una pistola de agua!

-No exactamente-dijo Jim mirándole extrañado. Aquel bicho era raro de narices. Le pareció un poco retrasado.

-¡No nos hemos presentado!-dijo el muñeco de nieve mirando a Jim y sonriendo-¡me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos!

-¿Calentitos?-repitió Jim mirándole asqueado. Definitivamente era retrasado.

-Joe McQuack, amigo, para servirle-dijo el musculoso pato estrechándole su emplumada mano a Jim-soy piloto.

-De carreras, sí-recordó Jim. Le había visto a veces en la televisión, cuando era niño. Había ganado un par de copas, no era mal conductor-oí que se había retirado.

-Así es, trabajo como chófer, que ahora es un oficio más seguro… o lo era, hasta que hoy nos hemos chocado. Qué raro, no veo al señor McPato…

-Creo que deberías hacerles un resumen de lo que está pasando, porque nos iremos enseguida-le dijo Meg a Hércules, que asintió lentamente. El joven fortachón le echó un vistazo a Meg unos segundos. Tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado, para ayudarlo. Él no tenía ningún problema en admitir que ella era la cabeza pensante de aquel grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Primavera mirando a Básil recelosa-¿es… un truco?

Básil negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Ojalá.

-No me fío de ti-le dijo Primavera, aunque no se apartó de él. Básil chistó, y Jim que le miraba de reojo vio algo parecido a la afabilidad en su rostro por una vez.

-Lo sé. Pero voy a cuidar de ti. Tómame la palabra.

-Escuchad con atención, cada uno hemos cogido una de las pistolas ¿no?-dijo Hércules dando dos palmadas para captar la atención de todo el mundo.

-En realidad yo no quiero la mía-dijo Joe McQuack-creo en la no violencia.

-Ya, pero eso ahora no importa-le cortó Hércules-quiero decir, que tenemos que salvar nuestras vidas y este es el único modo.

-Eso dice siempre la gente violenta…-apuntó Joe McQuack divertido.

-Oye, no interrumpas-le dijo Meg apoyada en la esfera al lado de Finkelstein con aburrimiento.

-Hay cuatro espadas. Yo llevaré una, Jim otra, Aladdín otra y Meg otra más-señaló Hércules pasando las katanas negras a cada uno de ellos.

-Yo quisiera una…-dijo el Sombrerero con voz ronca-sé utilizarla.

Meg, Aladdín y Jim miraron a Hércules con escepticismo. El fortachón leyó en los ojos de los otros tres que ninguno pensaba darle su espada al Sombrerero Loco. En las dos anteriores aventuras las katanas habían demostrado tener una gran importancia, tanto como las pistolas de luz.

Pero Hércules vio también la desconfianza en los ojos del Sombrero, Lady Tremaine, Primavera y Básil. Suspiró. Si quería que permanecieran unidos, tendrían que confiar los unos en los otros. Él daría el primer paso. Era la única manera.

-Toma-dijo entregándosela por el mango a Tarrant, cuyos verdes ojos se abrieron de un modo muy siniestro-pero úsala con cuidado.

-Sí…-dijo él alzando el arma y pasando sus dedos por ella.

-Quedan seis explosivos-dijo Hércules cogiendo los detonadores-¿quién los quiere?

Tarrant, Jim, Ariel, Aladdín, Meg y Básil cogieron uno cada uno. Jim le ofreció el suyo a Bella, pero ella no lo aceptó. El rostro de la joven castaña exhibía una mueca de asco. Odiaba estar en aquel sitio. Odiaba Gantz. Todo aquello le resultaba repugnante, desde el hecho de que todos tendrían que estar muertos a que para conservar la vida debían matar a otros. Aunque no lo decía, Bella había estado pensando mucho sobre Gantz… y eran pensamientos terribles.

Jim sin embargo experimentaba un sentimiento muy distinto, que le estaba costando identificar. Llevaba meses teniendo pesadillas con Gantz, pesadillas en que Lilo le suplicaba hundiéndose en un mar de sangre que la salvara la vida. Ahora estaba de nuevo allí, y por una vez, no sentía esa terrible sensación de que podía morir. No, no la sentía en absoluto. Había sobrevivido al asedio del castillo de Juan, a la caída y explosión de un barco volador, a un cocodrilo gigante, pociones mágicas, a un tiburón enorme y a la bruja del mar, además de a arañas y bichos asesinos en su último encuentro con Oogie Boogie.

No había muerto con ninguna de aquellas cosas, y había estado cerca de morir un par de veces. No moriría tampoco ahora. E iba a conseguir esos cien puntos antes que Hércules, Aladdín o cualquier otro. Era una locura, pero ahora lo tenía claro.

-¿Esto dispara rayos?-preguntó Olaf emocionado, observando el cañón del arma.

-Solo tiene un tiro, y debéis guardarlo bien-explicó Hércules mirando nervioso como el muñeco jugueteaba con la pistola de luz como si cualquier cosa-su poder es muy destructivo, así que tenéis que tener mucho cuidado. Cuantos más enemigos matéis (y solo cuentan los enemigos…) cuantos más matéis, vosotros…

-¡Oh!-Primavera señaló a Básil, que al lado suyo estaba empezando a desaparecer.

-La caza comienza, Primavera-le dijo Básil a la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros-te veré al otro lado.

-Seguiré explicando las instrucciones cuando nos hayamos teletransportado-dijo Hércules que se estaba desintegrando también-por favor, no soltéis las armas, o no viajarán con vosotros.

-Oh tranquilo, es toda mía-dijo Olaf con una sonrisilla estúpida en el rostro. Segundos después el arma estaba en el suelo, y Jim, Bella y Meg dieron un respingo, pensando por un momento que les iba a disparar a ellos.

-¿Puedes tener más cuidado?-le dijo Meg a Olaf, fulminándole con la mirada. El muñeco de nieve recogió la pistola con un inocente gesto en su rostro.

-Lo siento, perdón, perdón-dijo moviendo las ramitas que eran sus brazos con simpleza.

-¿De dónde has salido?-dijo Aladdín mirando a Olaf con el ceño fruncido-no eres un robot…

-Me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos-explicó el muñeco avanzando hacia el árabe.

-Ah… guay…-Aladdín se alejó cuando Olaf intentó abrazarse a su pierna.

-Menos mal que me marcho porque es que no le aguanto-dijo Meg poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras poco a poco iba desapareciendo de la sala-hasta luego…

-Hasta ahora-se apresuró a decir Aladdín, y Ariel le miró escéptica-¿qué?-preguntó él al notarlo.

-Así que el plan es disparar una de estas armas contra Rátigan-dijo Joe McQuack que estaba desapareciendo también-pero que yo sepa está en prisión.

-Sí-dijo Hércules.

-¿Y no es imposible llegar…?

-Créeme, no lo es-le dijo Jim. Los novatos se adaptaban a Gantz bastante más rápido de lo que él lo había hecho. Aunque claro, a él nadie le había explicado nada. Puto Merlín…

-Bien…-el Sombrerero acarició el filo de la katana acercándola a su rostro blanco mientras desaparecía seguido de Lady Tremaine, quien como siempre no había abierto la boca, simplemente juzgando en silencio. Jim echó una ojeada a la mujer antes de que también desapareciera. No había olvidado lo que había descubierto de ella... Jim no sabía qué pensar de Lady Tremaine. Tenía claro que era mala, quizás más mala que Rourke o que cualquiera de los villanos a los que hubieran abatidos. Pero aún así había algo más en ella, que la hacía especial.

Ya solo quedaban Jim, Aladdín, Ariel, Bella, Primavera y el muñeco de nieve.

-¿Todos vosotros… habéis muerto?-les preguntó Primavera arrugando su rechoncho rostro mientras los observaba de uno en uno.

-Sí, tienes que creernos, porque esto es muy peligroso-dijo Aladdín en tono amable. Le daba pena aquella señora, parecía muy indefensa y vulnerable. Era el típico meimbro del grupo que no sobrevivía a más de una misión, como había ocurrido con Chicha o Dawson. Aunque claro, Lady Tremaine había sobrevivido hasta ahora, y otros como Timón, Pumbaa o Lilo también habían aguantado muchas misiones. Primavera le recordaba a Aladdín a su abuela, que falleció cuando él tenía seis años. Se propuso protegerla lo máximo que pudiera.

-Jim, tengo miedo-dijo Bella-¿qué estás haciendo?

El chico se había asomado a la bola y observaba mejor el cadáver del doctor Finkelstein. Unos cables se conectaban con las rajadas venas del doctor, y también entraban por su ombligo, ano y cerebro, que sobresalía de su cráneo de una forma repugnante. Jim ignoró el mal olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Finkelstein y tocó su carne putrefacta. Por un momento se temió que fuese a pasarle algo, que fuese a desintegrarse por atreverse a tocar lo que no debía, pero no pasó nada. Jim arrancó un pedacito de carne de la piel de Finkelstein y se lo llevó a la nariz, olisqueándolo. Era nauseabundo. Lo guardó en un bolsillo. Entonces reparó en algo más que también había guardado. Miró a Aladdín, y bastó con eso para que el moreno entendiera lo que quería decirle: el Código de Er. Lo llevaba guardado en el bolsillo.

Jim alzó el Código al lado de Finkelstein, cuando reparó en algo más que no había visto antes: en el vientre del vejestorio había algo. No era muy notorio, pero claramente eran cicatrices de cortes muy graves.

-¿Qué coj…?-Jim no podía creerlo. Era el Código. No exactamente el mismo Código, pero sí las mismas runas y signos del papel. Jim las observó extrañado.

-¿Jim, qué…?-Aladdín había querido acercarse, pero en ese momento empezó a desaparecer, al igual que Ariel que ahogó un gritito al notarlo. La pelirroja miró a Jim, que tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podían hacer? En realidad, muy poco…

Bella miró a Jim con tristeza, y luego se acercó también. A su lado, el muñeco de nieve también empezó a desintegrarse.

-Uy vaya… molaría que hiciera cosquillas-rió Olaf-pero no hace nada, tampoco… es muy aburrido… uy…

-El libro…-recordó Jim mirando a Bella. Pero ella notaba que no la miraba como a Ariel. No la estaba mirando como su novia que era…-tenemos que recuperarlo.

-Lo tendrá mi padre-dijo Bella-estará asustado…

-No te preocupes, no le pasará nada-dijo Jim. El problema lo tenían ellos. No tenían mucho tiempo, y había que pensar rápido. Jim llevaba encima el móvil. Sacándolo le hizo unas fotos al vientre de Finkelstein, y luego lo volvió a guardar-si lo desciframos… a lo mejor podemos… a lo mejor acabamos con esto…

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Bella con un deje histérico en la voz. ¿Por qué no la abrazaba? ¿Por qué no la besaba, como hacía siempre? Dios, estaba muerta de miedo… ¿es que él no podía ver eso?

-La lengua de Tánatos-dijo Primavera que se había acercado a los dos chicos a echarle un vistazo al muerto. Al ver los signos en su vientre y el Código de Jim se había quedado blanca como una hoja.

Jim se giró a ella en el acto.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó, impresionado-¿tú…?

-No la hablo-se apresuró a aclarar Primavera-pero sé reconocerla… es muy antigua… está prohibida.

-¿Prohibida?-repitió Jim. Primavera asintió lentamente, asustada. Entonces Jim empezó a verlo claro-pero tú… entonces también… también eres de la Estrella Azul.

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba a Primavera. El gesto de sorpresa de la mujer de azul terminó por revelarla. Sí, sí que lo era.

-¿Tú sabes algo?-dijo Jim cogiéndola por los brazos. Él ya estaba desapareciendo también-¿sabes algo más?

Primavera negó, angustiada, antes de que el chico se esfumara delante suyo. Solo quedaban ella y Bella, que empezó a desaparecer también.

-¿Cómo conocéis la Estrella?-preguntó Primavera muy seria.

-Mi madre… formaba parte de ella-dijo Bella tirándose de un mechón de pelo, inquieta.

-¿Se llamaba Sophie?-preguntó Primavera con voz ronca. Bella se quedó paralizada.

-Ssí…-dijo. Primavera asintió lentamente.

-La conocía-dijo. Se miraron unos momentos con fijeza, y luego rieron, nerviosas-lo que son las cosas…-dijo Primavera, cortada. Las dos desviaron la mirada hacia las ventanas de aquel lugar. Primavera ni siquiera había intentado abrirlas. Suponía que no podría. El lenguaje de los muertos y aquella siniestra esfera con instrucciones tan específicas solo podía significar una cosa…

 _Olah, soi Gantz buestro nuebo mejor amigo ._

 _Ya ke la avéis kagado con buestras bidas y estais muertos , yio aré lo ke kiera kon eyias de aohra en hadelante. Hasi ke prepadaros, porque bais a tener ke ser mui vuenos para conservarlas. En serio. Mui vuenos._

 _Mizión Zeiz: Rata de Alcantarilla_

 _Este tio sale muxo hen las noticias, es mui feo y un kabrón tocapelotas. Matazlo por fa. Eso ez todo._

La fotografía de Rátigan le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente espantosa a Primavera. La mujer se giró hacia Bella, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Primavera suspiró y luego esperó hasta que sus piernas empezaron a borrarse también. Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas… pero ahora todo eso daba igual. Primavera estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante eran ella y esa bola negra. Gantz.

Mientras desaparecía, la luz del piso parpadeó unos segundos. Hubiera jurado ver algo, pero debió de ser una mancha del ojo.

* * *

 **SEXTA MISIÓN: RATA DE ALCANTARILLA (PRIMERA PARTE)**

-Salazem Grum-Básil observó la prisión mientras su pecho se hinchaba al respirar-esto se pone mejor por momentos.

-No sé si está siendo irónico o no-comentó Joe McQuack mirándolo curioso.

-Por favor, que los nuevos me presten atención un momento-intervino Hércules haciéndose oir por encima del grupo otra vez-falta uno… ah, ahí llega.

En ese momento Primavera terminó de materializarse en el callejón donde Gantz los había transportado. Miró a los lados, confusa, hasta que reparó en ellos. Después caminó hacia Básil dando tumbos.

-Esta rueda de la muñequera es muy importante-dijo Hércules dependiendo de a cuál de estos iconos indique, realizará una función u otra.

-¿Es un traje mágico? Vaya, me parece increíble-comentó Joe McQuack mientras se estiraba un poco el elástico material negro de la zona de las nalgas.

-Si giráis la rueda hacia la izquierda, el traje os hará desaparecer. Seréis inmunes a cualquier ataque y podréis atravesar cualquier superficie, aunque eso sí, solo por unos minutos. De igual forma, en el centro os permitirá volar, y a la derecha respirar bajo el agua y manteneros secos aunque estéis sumergidos en líquidos.

-¿También a mí aunque sea de nieve?-preguntó Olaf cuyo traje negro le daba un aspecto muy extraño, encajado en su redondito cuerpo de nieve. Jim se acordó de Lumière, que había ofrecido un aspecto parecido durante la segunda misión.

-Tú por si acaso no lo toques-le aconsejó Meg.

-Las luces del traje indican cuando os estáis quedando sin energía conforme estas se vayan apagando-siguió explicando Hércules-y los trajes, cuantas más misiones superéis, aumentarán vuestra fuerza y resistencia. Seréis mucho más fu…

¡CRASH! Aladdín acababa de levantar uno de los contenedores de basura del callejón para comprobar su fuerza, pero se había emocionado mucho y al final se le había caído al suelo con enorme estrépito. Jim, Meg, Lady Tremaine y Hércules le fulminaron con la mirada mientras él recogía la basura y recolocaba el contenedor, cortado.

-¿Cuántas más?-repitió Primavera-¿cuántas misiones son?

Hércules miró a Meg y a los chicos, vacilante, antes de responder.

-Debéis conseguir sumar cien puntos. Pero no os preocupéis. Yo estoy cerca de conseguirlo. Cuando lo haga, todos seréis libres-explicó.

-"Sí, claro… si lo consigues"-pensó Jim. No era la primera vez que Hércules aseguraba algo que luego no ocurría. Era demasiado optimista, incluso para afrontar una situación así.

-Es obvio que el juego está programado para que sobrevivamos a una media de cinco misiones, seis con suerte-observó Básil. Jim le miró asustado. ¿Lo decía en serio?

-Pues yo llevo más, y conozco a gente que sobrevivió a más de veinte, así que eso no es verdad –dijo Hércules, mirando a Básil enfadado-pero lo importante… lo importante es que nos concentremos en esta misión. Y pongamos el _máximo_ de nuestros esfuerzos en ese… Rátigan.

-En matarle-concretó Meg, sin pelos en la lengua.

-Naturalmente-dijo Básil-y ya sé cómo debemos hacerlo.

-Tenemos veinticuatro horas-observó Aladdín mirando el radar. Eran pasadas las doce, lo que significaba que el plazo terminaba la noche del día siguiente. Jim miró a su amigo árabe con preocupación. La última vez con Oogie Boogie también les habían dejado veinticuatro horas exactas, lo que había terminado siendo su enemigo más mortífero y su casi muerte. ¿Sería Rátigan todavía peor? Jim habría apostado su coleta a ello.

-Este radar indica donde se encuentra el objetivo, y el perímetro de juego… estamos de suerte, esta vez el perímetro es muy ancho-comentó Aladdín.

-En realidad eso no es suerte… porque significa que se puede mover mucho-le contestó Meg, apoyada en el otro contenedor-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa rata…

-Yo también-corroboró Ariel, y a Jim le sorprendió, porque no solía mostrarse muy participativa en las misiones.

-Conmigo no tenéis de qué preocuparos-intervino Básil cogiendo el radar y observándolo.

-¿Lo entiendes?-preguntó Aladdín sorprendido.

-Pues claro…-Básil le miró con desdén-no hay código que yo no pueda entender…

Jim y Aladdín volvieron a lanzarse una elocuente mirada. En el bolsillo de su traje negro Jim apretó el Código. Seguía allí. Por algún motivo, las cosas que los jugadores llevaban en los bolsillos sí viajaban con ellos…

-Sí… ¡Sí!-Básil movió la pantalla táctil del radar hasta encontrar el punto rojo que representaba Rátigan-¡ahí está! ¡Lo tenemos muy cerca!

-Eso está bajo tierra-observó Jim echando también un vistazo al radar.

-En eso te equivocas, está bajo el agua-replicó Básil-la celda de Rátigan se encuentra a varios metros de profundidad en una gruta subterránea de la ciudad a donde se vierten contenidos tóxicos, y cuyas aguas están contaminadas.

-¿Más que el resto del agua de la ciudad?-preguntó Meg irónica.

-Señorita, presenta usted el típico perfil de marginada social a la que le han roto el corazón, por favor absténgase-la contestó Básil, impertinente, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Meg soltó una carcajada despectiva, aunque Jim vio claramente el enfado en sus ojos por un momento.

-Para acabar con él tenemos que acceder a esa celda-razonó Hércules frotándose su prominente mandíbula mientras observaba la entrada de la prisión. Había enormes muros sin una sola ventana, y casi cincuenta metros más arriba podían apreciarse a los guardias que la custodiaban. Más allá de los muros un enorme edificio plano del tamaño del barrio de Jim guardaba en su vientre a los peores delincuentes de la ciudad… al menos los que no estaban libres, claro.

-Perdón, pero si estáis sugiriendo que nos colemos en Salazem Grum lo veo difícil-observó Joe McQuack-quiero decir… es Salazem Grum… es la prisión de máxima seguridad. Nadie ha conseguido fugarse… y menos gente como nosotros…

Hércules sonrió mientras le enseñaba la pistola de luz.

-No nos subestimes.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Meg a Hércules, seria.

-Encontrar el punto débil del edificio y colarnos por allí-razonó él-después abrirnos paso hasta la rata.

-Por favor, que procedimiento más neandertal-replicó Básil arrugando su hocico de ratón con asco.

-Tienes una idea mejor, ¿verdad?-replicó Hércules, esperanzado.

-Naturalmente-Básil sonrió con picardía-pero voy a necesitar su ayuda. No puedo hacerlo todo yo.

-Contábamos con ello.

Mientras Básil comenzaba a discutir su plan Bella se alejó un poco del grupo y echó un vistazo a los muros de la cárcel. Nunca pensó que tuviera que colarse en aquel lugar, en su vida. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

-¿Estás asustada?

Bella se giró con sorpresa al oír aquella voz. Se trataba de Ariel. La pelirroja la sostuvo la mirada, y Bella se la desvió un poco, avergonzada.

-Ssí… bueno, no… un poco…-reconoció.

-Yo también-dijo Ariel, frotándose las manos-pero no te preocupes… lo conseguiremos.

Bella volvió a mirar a Ariel. Llevaba días pensando en esa chica… en lo que había visto en ella y en Jim cuando aún vivían juntos… en lo que sabía que Jim sentía por ella.

Bella y Ariel se habían conocido en el cine uno de aquellos días en que Jim la había dejado sola viendo películas mientras él acudía al instituto. Parecían haber pasado siglos.

 _-¿Y tú no vas al Porter con él?-le había preguntado Bella a Ariel, extrañada. Como siempre estaban ellas dos viendo películas, la pelirroja había terminado yendo a sentarse con Bella y entablar conversación. Eso había sorprendido mucho a la castaña, a la que nunca nadie hacía caso._

 _-Nno… dice que yo no puedo… es que no me aceptarían-dijo Ariel, encogiéndose en sus piernas._

 _-Qué tontería-respondió Bella, indignada. Jim le gustaba mucho, pero de simple vista se podía imaginar cómo era. Los chicos guapos no solían ser buenas personas-claro que puedes ir, ahí aceptan a todo el mundo si tiene credenciales. Mi padre trabaja en el Porter, podemos ayudarte a conseguir una plaza._

 _-¿E… en serio?-en los ojos azul claro de Ariel brilló la esperanza. Bella la miró embelesada. Ariel era muy guapa. Posiblemente la chica más guapa que hubiera conocido nunca. ¿Cómo podía tener ese pelirrojo tan fuerte? ¿Cómo podían sus rasgos ser tan perfectos? Era tan injusto que hasta hacía daño. Pero Bella era buena, la deseaba lo mejor._

 _Después de esto Bella la explicó cómo ir al Porter y conseguir una plaza, y durante los dos siguientes días lo planearon todo. Bella se despidió de Ariel en la entrada del instituto, antes de que la pelirroja entrara y le diera a Jim una fuerte sorpresa al encontrársela después. ¿Lo recordáis?_

 _Bella se había vuelto a reencontrar con Ariel en el cine varias veces, y la pelirroja la había saludado pero apenas la había hecho caso. Ahora parecía tener muchos amigos, y además Jim siempre andaba detrás de ella. Como siempre hacía, Bella asumió con buen humor y estoicismo su mala suerte y supuso que Ariel y ella nunca serían amigas, y que Jim nunca se fijaría en ella. En lo segundo resultó que se había equivocado._

-Después del cine… nunca te busqué…-dijo Ariel cruzándose de brazos-lo siento…

-No pasa nada…-replicó Bella-me alegra que consiguieras entrar…

-Ya…-Ariel sonrió mientras se miraba los dedos enfundados en el traje negro. Parecía mucho más mayor. Sería el corte de pelo, o el maquillaje, pero Bella lo veía más que nada en el gesto. Sí, Ariel había cambiado mucho en aquellos últimos meses. ¿Seguía estando con el chico árabe, con Aladdín? Era muy guapo, era cierto. Bella deseaba más que nada que ellos siguieran juntos. Porque si no Jim…

-Oye…-Bella se armó de valor para decirlo. No sabía que iba a pasar después, y si la misión era tan difícil como la anterior, se verían en problemas-no quiero que pienses que yo… que tengo nada contra ti… sé que… sé que a Jim le gustas…

Ariel la miró sorprendida, y luego asustada. La pelirroja no esperaba que Bella lo tuviese tan claro. Pero las dos eran hembras, después de todo.

-Tte equivocas… no le gusto… nos peleamos-dijo Ariel intentando forzar una sonrisa.

-Sé que no es verdad, y no pasa nada-dijo Bella que notaba como el corazón la martilleaba en el pecho con mucha fuerza-de verdad, nno… pero yo… quisiera decirte que él, bueno… él lo es todo para mí…

-Jim a mí no me gusta-dijo Ariel con la voz temblorosa. No podía soportar hacerle algo así a Bella. Algo como lo que le habían hecho a ella con Eric.

Jim estaba en el grupo concentrado en el plan, pero al escuchar su nombre las miró de reojo, y también Aladdín, que no se perdía detalle.

-Yo estoy con Aladdín, sí… nno te preocupes, de verdad-dijo Ariel. El árabe agachó la cabeza, disgustado.

-No quiero que haya… nada malo entre nosotras-se sinceró Bella.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ariel, con el rostro inexpresivo-de verdad. Te lo agradezco.

-Vale…-Bella asintió lentamente, y las dos chicas se quedaron de brazos cruzados, mirando los muros de la prisión. Jim frunció el ceño y luego volvió a concentrarse en las indicaciones que estaba dando Básil. Notó que Aladdín le miraba varias veces, pero esta vez él no correspondió.

-Así que eso será todo ¿usted está dispuesto, Sombrerero?-preguntó Básil señalando a Tarrant.

-Naturalmente-dijo Tarrant muy serio. Tenían que acabar cuanto antes, si lo hacían esa noche él aún tenía todo el día siguiente para ir a matar a la Reina… y si encima podía llevarse esa pistola de luz… bueno, eso sería interesante.

-Necesitamos esos uniformes-les recordó Lady Tremaine.

-No será muy difícil echarles mano a dos guardias-razonó Hércules.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor-dijo Lady Tremaine señalando a un punto del radar. De acuerdo a Básil que se sabía el plano de la cárcel de memoria, ahí estaba la lavandería de la policía.

-Salen dos camiones con la ropa sucia al día-recordó el ratón superdotado.

-No es una mala idea… ¿verdad?-dijo Meg, entendiendo lo que Lady Tremaine sugería. Ella negó con la cabeza-muy bien, hagámoslo.

-¡Vamos grupo!-dijo Hércules avisando a Ariel y a Bella, que seguían apartadas a un lado. Ellas los siguieron, mientras se movían por las callejuelas hacia los muros de la cara este del gigantesco bloque prisión.

-Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda-le dijo Básil a Primavera, tomándola del brazo-¿qué tal siguen tus hechizos de transfiguración?

-No pienso hacer magia delante de ellos-replicó la maga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, luego puedes borrarles la memoria, como a mí-dijo Básil apretando los dientes. Primavera le miró sorprendida-¿qué cómo lo sé? Vamos, no soy el mejor detective del mundo por nada. Cuando te faltan pedazos de memoria lo notas… es como recordar una película de la que te perdiste una escena. Sabía que usabais un truquito conmigo… pero no pensé que fueras a ser tú quien lo hiciera.

Primavera se soltó y miró al ratón disgustada.

-Mentiría si te dijera que lo lamento-dijo, alejándose de él-pero créeme, no sabes nada de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Básil insidiosamente. Primavera bufó y luego soltó una risa forzada.

-Averígualo, detective.

Hércules echó una ojeada a los muros de la prisión mientras repasaba el plan mentalmente. Era lo más arriesgado a lo que se había enfrentado en mucho tiempo… era poco probable que fuera bien.

-Nos matan, seguro-dijo Meg mientras se echaba el cabello a un lado con pereza.

-Si nos vamos a la mierda, nos iremos luchando-dijo Aladdín con fiereza, recordando como lo había dicho ya en su primera misión.

Hércules sonrió. Se sentía vivo. Mucho más de lo que lo había sido en todos aquellos últimos meses.

-Pues vamos.

Y separándose en dos grupos, pusieron en marcha el plan.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo ya tendrá su habitual trillón de palabras y una trama más intensa. ¿Os gustó el teatro? De vez en cuando me gusta variar el estilo literario o el enfoque de la historia. las hadas de Aurora son también de mis personajes Disney preferidos, sobre todo Flora, aunque las tres me encantan.**

 **¿Qué pasará en la prisión? ¿Conseguirán vencer a Rátigan, o será él quién triunfe? Recordemos que cada villano que Gantz les ha encargado hasta la fecha ha sido aún más mortal que el anterior. En cualquier caso Jim y sus amigos están más preparados para luchar, y seguro que pueden plantar cara.**

 **Si os gustó por fa dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones (y si no pues también, las críticas son bien recibidas). Y a ver si en Junio me da tiempo a subir el siguiente capítulo, que ya termino las clases y como apenas se puede salir tendré más tiempo libre que nunca. Gracias por leer, y como siempre mis mejores deseos para vosotros.**

 **(Os dejo mi top 10 de pelis de Disney, que seguro que os da alguna pistilla de qué personajes van a ser más importantes en Gantz y cuáles no)**

 _ **1\. Aladdín**_

 _ **2.Hércules**_

 _ **3\. La Bella Durmiente**_

 _ **4\. La Sirenita**_

 _ **5\. El Emperador y sus Locuras**_

 _ **6\. Robin Hood**_

 _ **7\. El Jorobado de Notre-Dame**_

 _ **8\. Pocahontas**_

 _ **9\. El Planeta del Tesoro**_

 _ **10\. Básil, el ratón superdetective**_


End file.
